


La fille de Kaveh, دختر کاوه

by Melicerte



Series: Après la chute. [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amazon Rainforest, F/F, Friendship/Love, Kayapos/Mebêngôkres, Kurdistan, Laurentides, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Serial Killers, Shahnameh, Torture, vengeance, war zone
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 626,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melicerte/pseuds/Melicerte
Summary: Le temps des chimères s'achevait, le temps du changement était venu. La lutte pouvait commencer. Mais Samaritain ne se laisserait pas si aisément terrasser et tout d'abord il se vengerait. Sa proie lui avait échappé, il détruirait son monde et réduirait en poussière tous ceux qui avait pu l'aimer. Post saison 5... (Le récit reprend là où Errance s'était arrété, mais peut se lire indépendamment des autres récits).





	1. Prologue : la fille de Kaveh, دختر کاوه

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _J'ai longtemps cherché un titre pour ce récit. Et puis, de fil en aiguille, porté par mon amour pour la mythologie, l'histoire de Kaveh (que je connaissais sous le nom de Kawa) m'a sauté à la figure._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _J'avoue que le titre est étrange, voilà pourquoi j'ai écrit ce prologue, il sert en parti à expliquer le titre, et nous permet de retrouver Root et Shaw installées un soir, sereines, devant un feu de cheminée._  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **Tatchou** , pour ses frileuses révisions (à cause du froid pas de sa retenue)._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Root lisait confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, les jambes allongées devant elle. Ses pieds croisés reposaient sur la table basse qui lui faisait face. La température était agréable en cette fin d'après-midi. Malgré tout, les fenêtres étaient recouvertes de givre. Les étoiles cristallines s'étiraient, dessinant des formes compliquées, élégantes. Tout le génie de la nature, la beauté des phénomènes physiques qui la ravissaient tant.

Le poêle ronflait dans son dos. Devant elle, l'âtre était froid, seules subsistaient des cendres qu'elle avait négligé de balayer. Elle avait eu la flemme d'allumer un feu et de toute façon, elle préférait quand il brûlait lorsque l'obscurité était tombée. Ce qui n'allait pas tarder. Le printemps peinait à rejoindre l'été, les journées s'étiraient de plus en plus longues, mais le froid couvrait la nuit de glace et le matin au réveil, le paysage entier se surprenait habillé d'un manteau blanc et cristallin. Le bûcher était presque vide et elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller manier la hache. D'autres s'en chargeraient avec bien plus de compétences qu'elle.

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Quelques minutes après, ce fut celle du sas et l'air froid apporté du dehors, s'engouffra dans la pièce.

« Salut Sam, dit-elle sans relever la tête. Il n'y aura pas assez de bois pour ce soir, tu ne veux pas aller en chercher ?

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller ? bougonna Shaw.

\- Il faut le débiter, j'ai ramassé les dernières bûches hier.

\- Pff...

\- Ne râle pas, je sais que tu adores faire ça.

\- Ouais, bon d'accord, mais tu me prépares un truc chaud à boire pour après.

\- Marché conclu, mon cœur ! »

Shaw repartit et quelques temps après, Root entendit d'abord la scie circulaire débiter le bois entreposé dans la remise attenante à la maison, puis la hache fendre à grands coups les rondins. Root avait assisté plusieurs fois fascinée au spectacle, c'en était véritablement un, de Shaw fendant les bûches. Elle y déployait toute sa puissance, ses mouvements étaient amples, précis. Elle se mettait souvent en bras de chemise, parfois même en débardeur quel que soit le temps, quelle que soit la température. Si Shaw avait été un homme, Root était persuadée qu'elle se serait mise torse nu. En brassière cela aurait pu être pas mal non plus, pensa Root en souriant, elle devrait peut-être le lui suggérer. Elle la trouvait véritablement troublante dans ces moments-là et tandis qu'elle, les jours plus froids, gelait sur place, Shaw concentrée sur sa tâche, dépensait une telle énergie que parfois, de la vapeur s'échappait de toutes les parties de son corps exposées à l'air libre. Elle se mettait à transpirer et l'effort, la sueur faisaient luire la musculature puissante de ses bras et de ses épaules. Au repos, Shaw paraissait presque frêle, un mensonge dénoncé dès qu'elle se lançait dans une épreuve de force. Root adorait la voir s'adonner à ce genre d'exercice, mais Shaw n'appréciait pas toujours que Root l'observe, ça dépendait de son humeur et de l'expression peinte sur les traits de Root.

À leur arrivée ici, Shaw aurait été même incapable de soulever la hache. Maintenant, elle la maniait avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle avait regagné sa masse musculaire assez vite étant donné les circonstances. Reese l'avait aidée, Root aussi, mais elle le devait surtout à elle-même. Elle s'était astreinte à un entraînement draconien pour redevenir ce qu'elle était avant, avant qu'elle ne tombe entre les mains de Samaritain, qu'elle ne devienne chétive, maigre à faire peur, l'ombre d'elle-même.

Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur les lèvres de Root. Tout n'était pas encore idyllique, toujours serein, mais elle n'avait quand même jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Elle se leva, posa son livre sur la table basse et partit dans la cuisine. Elle prit une cafetière en émail, ouvrit la glacière, en fait un grand placard muni d'une porte étanche dont le fond ouvrait sur l'extérieur, en sortit une bouteille de lait et en versa une bonne quantité dans la cafetière. Elle prit dans un placard un paquet de cacao, saupoudra en remuant cinq grandes cuillères à soupe de poudre de cacao dans le lait, suspendit deux tasses à ses doigts, attrapa la boîte de sucre sur une étagère et repartit dans le salon. Elle posa la cafetière sur le poêle et retourna à son livre.

Shaw revint une heure plus tard, les bras chargés de bûches qu'elle laissa tomber bruyamment par terre. Elle les poussa négligemment du pied vers le mur, empoigna ensuite, les deux paniers à bûches posés à côté de la cheminée et repartit.

Quand elle revint, la cafetière était posée sur la table. Root s'était servie et une tasse fumante et odorante reposait sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Shaw se versa une tasse de chocolat et partit reposer la cafetière sur un coin du poêle, là où elle resterait au chaud sans brûler. Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et imitant Root, étendit ses jambes et posa ses pieds sur la table basse.

« Tu ne t'es pas lavé les mains, observa Root.

\- On s'en fout, j'aime l'odeur du bois en plus.

\- Mmm, c'est vrai ça sent bon, laissa distraitement échapper Root. »

Son livre captait toute son attention. Shaw ne s'en plaignit pas. Il faisait bon dans la pièce, elle referma ses deux mains sur sa tasse, se remplit les narines de l'odeur doucereuse de la boisson et la porta à ses lèvres. Le chocolat était excellent, crémeux, bien dosé, sucré juste comme il fallait. Elle n'avait jamais trop apprécié cette boisson, mais Root la préparait bien et après le froid du dehors, la corvée de bois, c'était agréable, revigorant. Elle laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur le dossier du fauteuil, profitant du calme, savourant le silence et... pourquoi le nier, la présence de Root à ses côtés.

L'après-midi avança, le jour déclina. Root tendit une main pour allumer la lampe qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

\- Le Livre des Rois. Le poème persan, pas celui de la Bible.

\- Le Shahnameh de Ferdowsi ?

\- Huh, huh, confirma Root. »

Root lui réservait bien des surprises, Shaw ne savait même pas où elle avait pu trouver un livre pareil dans ce coin paumé du Québec.

« Tu lis une traduction ?

\- Oui, je ne maîtrise malheureusement pas le persan. C'est dommage, je ne pense pas que la poésie passe bien d'une langue à une autre. J'aurais au moins aimé entendre le rythme, le chant du poème.

\- Ouais, c'est assez chouette.

\- Tu connais ?

\- Tu te fous de moi Root ? répliqua Shaw vexée.

\- Euh, non. Excuse-moi.

\- J'en connais même des passages entiers par cœur.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- T'es trop con parfois, confirma Shaw en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Comme si elle avait l'habitude de mentir ou de se vanter de quelque chose qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas sur le bout des doigts.

« Récite m'en un.

\- Non.

\- Sameen, la supplia Root. Allez, s'il te plaît.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu connais ?

\- Dis-moi ce que tu as lu ou ce que tu as aimé.

\- L'histoire de Zohak. Tu connais ?

\- C'est long.

\- Récite-moi au moins le début. Comment il est devenu mauvais, trompé par Iblis.

\- Ce n'est pas Iblis en fait.

\- Oui, je sais. C'est Ahriman.

\- Ouais, le démon engendré par les Ténèbres, proclama Shaw avec emphase. L'esprit du mal, celui par qui s'étend l'obscurité.

\- Sam ?

\- Mmm.

\- Si tu connais le livre aussi bien, tu répondras à mes questions si j'en ai ?

\- Si tu en as ? C'est quoi ce « si » ?

\- Euh, c'était pour que tu ne te sentes pas obligée d'y répondre.

\- Trop gentille ! répondit Shaw sarcastique.

\- Alors, tu le feras ou pas ?

\- Si t'en as pas 3 000... Ouais, okay.

\- Ah, super. Vas-y alors, je t'écoute.

\- J'allume le feu d'abord.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Pff ! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. »

Root sourit amusée, elle n'avait, c'était vrai, aucune envie de bouger. Et puis voir Shaw s'activer, prendre des initiatives, même aussi simples que celle d'allumer un feu alors que la nuit commençait à tout recouvrir, lui procurait un sentiment de bien-être, de joie. Les quelques semaines que Shaw avait passées apathique et amorphe après qu'ils l'aient ramenée ici, avaient été si terribles pour elle à supporter que voir Shaw bouger, discuter avec elle, l'émouvait, lui donnait un sentiment de puissance, comme si enfin elle avait trouvé ce qui lui manquait pour être complète, plus que ça, pour s'imaginer un avenir, une victoire sur le mal, du moins pour arrêter d'envisager sans cesse la mort et la défaite.

Shaw prépara son feu avec compétence et le petit bois se mit très vite à flamber. Elle rajouta du bois un peu plus gros, attendit que le feu le morde, puis plaça quatre bûches qu'elle disposa de façon à ce qu'elles se consument lentement tout en donnant un peu de lumière. Elle se releva et quand elle se retourna, Root pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et se laissa aller à la contemplation. Le feu avait coloré les joues de Shaw, allumé son regard. Elle avait gardé de son activité de bûcheron, les cheveux ébouriffés. Son débardeur était constellé de petits copeaux de bois et Root devinait ses muscles durs à travers les ombres. Elle aurait bien aimé la prendre dans ses bras et promener son nez sur son corps, humer son odeur, voir, si la forêt, le bois, le froid, le feu, son activité physique avaient laissé leur empreinte sur elle. Elle savait que oui, ce qu'elle aurait aimé, c'était retrouver chaque odeur une à une, mélangée à celle propre à Shaw et s'y enivrer. Elle secoua la tête, si elle partait comme cela et cédait à ses envies, jamais elle n'entendrait Shaw lui réciter le Livre des Rois et il n'était pas sûr que l'occasion se représente et que Shaw cédât une autre fois à sa demande.

Shaw vint éteindre la lampe que Root avait allumée pour lire. La pièce se retrouva plongée dans les ombres dansantes du feu. Elle installa les coussins du canapé pour s'en faire un appui-tête et s'allongea confortablement. Elle ferma les yeux et rappela à elle ses souvenirs. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas remémorée le texte. Petite, sa mère lui en lisait des passages chaque soir, elle avait aussi travaillé avec elle sa compréhension de l'écrit, sué sur des traductions de passages entiers. Les leçons de sa mère s'apparentaient souvent pour Shaw à une épreuve désagréable, mais elle avait bien aimé tout ce qui touchait au Livre des Rois. Sa mère l'avait piégée quand le soir avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, elle lui en récitait les chapitres les uns après les autres. Sa diction était soignée, sa récitation hypnotique. Sa mère s'avérait être une excellente récitante. Un héritage de son père, professeur de littérature classique à l'université, poète à ses heures.

Shaw avait été si longtemps bercée au rythme du poème épique que plus tard, elle en avait appris des passages entiers. Elle trouvait que c'était un excellent moyen d'exercer sa mémoire, de pratiquer aussi la langue persane, de parfaire sa prononciation. Quand sa mère à son entrée à l'université lui en avait offert un exemplaire illustré, elle l'avait placé sur sa table de chevet, comme une véritable œuvre d'art. En fait, sa mère ne lui avait pas offert en main propre, elle l'avait glissé sans le lui dire dans ses bagages et Shaw avait trouvé l'ouvrage en les ouvrant dans sa chambre à l'université. La vie universitaire n'avait pas toujours été facile pour Shaw et elle avait découvert alors une autre utilité au Livre des Rois. Le réciter même silencieusement dans sa tête, lui procurait une grande sérénité et lui servait d'échappatoire.

« Tu veux l'histoire de Zohak, alors ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Root.

\- Mmm.

\- Je ne sais pas si je me souviendrai de tout, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas récitée le Livre, mais j'aime bien cette histoire moi aussi. Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien.

\- Je t'écoute Sameen.

\- Okay. »

Shaw referma les yeux et se mit à réciter le poème d'une voix profonde et chantante.

Root ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, elle reconnaissait seulement les noms propres, Mardas, Zohak, Iblis, Djemschid, Feridoun, Kaveh et puis quelques mots empruntés par la langue persane à la langue arabe. Elle se laissa porter par le chant, la voix de Shaw, le crépitement du feu qui accompagnait les vers. Elle glissa un peu sur le fauteuil cherchant une position plus confortable et ferma les yeux. Elle connaissait l'histoire et les images se formèrent dans son esprit.

 

* * *

 

Zohak, fils de Mardas, roi sage et vertueux étendant la puissance de ses lanciers et de ses cavaliers dans le désert d'Arabie, loin au-delà des frontières de la Perse, avait été un fils choyé par son père, aimé, respecté. Mais Zohak était futile, son esprit léger, son cœur faible. Son père lui avait transmis son amour, mais il ne lui avait pas transmis sa sagesse. Zohak manquait de maturité. Il fut trompé par l'esprit du mal, Iblis, le Ahriman des Ténèbres.

Celui-ci sous les traits d'un homme de bien pervertit Zohak, planta en lui le germe de l'orgueil, la soif du pouvoir. Zohak s'abandonna aux paroles du Trompeur, abandonna au vent la bonté de son cœur et la pureté de son âme. Il succomba aux tentations du Ténébreux. Et il commit alors l'irréparable, se perdant à jamais, se détournant pour toujours de la Lumière. Iblis tendit un piège au roi Mardas, un piège comme ceux avec lesquels on prend les bêtes sauvages. Mardas mourut misérablement, brisé au fond d'une fosse malicieusement creusée sous ses pas confiants. Zohak, complice du crime, parricide et régicide, renia son sang pour une promesse de puissance.

Succédant à son père assassiné, il devint roi des Arabes. Mais Iblis lui réservait un destin plus glorieux, plus terrible. Il lui avait promis le trône des Arabes ? Il lui promettait maintenant, le trône des Rois si une fois encore, il lui prêtait allégeance. La soif du pouvoir, une fois qu'on y a goûté ne s'étanche jamais. Zohak se soumit à l'ennemi de la Lumière.

En ces temps-là, les hommes ne consommaient pas de chair animale. Le sang des hommes comme celui des bêtes était sacré. Hommes et bêtes vivaient en harmonie. Iblis commença par trancher ce lien. Sous des prétextes fallacieux, il amena petit à petit Zohak et son peuple à se repaître de viande. Iblis, le cuisinier maudit étendit son pouvoir sur Zohak. Le roi des Arabes renia les commandements anciens. Alors, Iblis amena Zohak à franchir le pire des interdits et à étendre son vice sur la terre entière. Iblis le cuisinier, flatta la vanité de Zohak. Il demanda l'honneur de lui baiser les épaules. Le roi reconnut Ahriman le Ténébreux et fier d'être son ami, de recevoir son hommage, lui accorda ce que le Ténébreux lui avait demandé. Ahriman baisa les deux épaules de Zohak et disparut.

Mais son empreinte resta. De chacune des épaules de Zohak le Maudit, sortit un serpent noir.

Les médecins, les mages, les sages ne ménagèrent pas leur peine pour trouver comment faire disparaître les serpents. On finit par les trancher au raz des épaules du roi. Mais horreur ! Ils repoussèrent, aussi vifs, aussi noirs qu'ils l'avaient été auparavant. Zohak souffrait d'horribles douleurs.

Iblis le Trompeur revint. Il se présenta sous les traits d'un médecin, le plus savant qu'on n'eût jamais vu sur cette terre d'Arabie. Ses conseils furent écoutés avec respect. Il en résultat de grands maux pour le royaume d'Arabie, puis pour celui de la Terre. Zohak serait délivré de ses douleurs et Iblis lui fit miroiter aussi l'espoir d'être un jour débarrassé des deux serpents, si chaque jour, il leur était servi de la cervelle d'homme. Une cervelle pour chaque serpent. Le dernier interdit fut ainsi violé. Le roi se nourrit de ses sujets. L'homme, après avoir mangé ses frères animaux, se reput de chair humaine. Iblis plongea le monde dans les Ténèbres. Les enfants du peuple, nourrissant les serpents du roi maudit assujetti à Ahriman le Ténébreux, disparaîtraient bientôt de la création.

Au-delà des frontières du royaume de Zohak, le trône des Rois en Perse, bascula. Djemschid le sage, se détourna de la lumière, sombra dans la tyrannie et la démence. Le peuple de Perse porté par le malheur, vint à Zohak l'étranger et lui offrit le trône de Djemschid. Zohak s'empara du trône devint le Roi des rois. Djemschid s'enfuit. Durant cent ans, il erra dans les ténèbres avant que son propre destin ne le rattrape et que Zohak ne le fît scier en deux.

Le règne de Zohak étendit les Ténèbres sur le monde. Tous les gens de bien furent pervertis, jusqu'aux filles de Djemschid, que la malice de Zohak transforma en magiciennes consacrées au Mal. Les plaines fertiles devinrent stériles. À l'ouest là, où poussaient jadis les belles pastèques, les grenades juteuses, la terre ne porta bientôt plus que ronces et broussailles vénéneuses. Et chaque jour, noble ou roturière, riche ou indigente, nulle famille ne put échapper au tirage au sort qui condamnait leur enfant. Elles payaient tribu au roi auquel elles s'étaient d'elles-mêmes soumises. La cervelle de leur enfant, mille années durant, nourrit les serpents noirs de leur bien-aimé roi Zohak. Personne, durant ces mille ans, ne se dressa devant Zohak le Maudit.

Deux hommes tentèrent de retenir la Lumière, deux hommes au cœur pur. Chaque jour, employés aux cuisines du palais de Zohak, ils sauvaient un enfant. Un sur deux. Leur cervelle remplacée par celle d'un mouton. Chaque mois, trente enfants fuyaient dans la montagne. Trente mouraient sacrifiés à l'appétit sans fin des serpents noirs. Ainsi sur la montagne, naquit le peuple kurde. Le peuple des enfants sauvés, tandis que mourraient sans que personne ne protestât jamais, trente enfants du peuple de la Terre. Mille ans de silence. Mille ans de soumission.

Pourtant, à la suite d'un rêve, on prédit sa perte à Zohak. Feridoun surviendrait. Zohak serait chassé, lui et les Ténèbres. Il serait emmené enchaîné au plus profond d'une montagne. Zohak fit chercher Feridoun, organisa des massacres et personne n'y trouva rien à redire. Mais Feridoun resta caché aux yeux de Zohak.

Durant mille années, le père et la mère dont l'enfant allait nourrir les serpents des Ténèbres se tortillant sur les épaules du roi maudit, continuèrent à louer le roi, à prendre les armes pour lui. Prêts à se battre, prêts à mourir pour celui qui assassinait leur lignée et conduisait le peuple de la Terre à l'extinction

Et puis se dressa devant Zohak, devant les lâches, Kaveh le forgeron.

Seize de ses enfants lui avait été enlevé, avait été conduits aux cuisines du palais, sacrifiés à l'appétit des enfants de Ahriman le Ténébreux. Quand le dix-septième partit, escorté par les gardes du palais, Kaveh abandonna sa forge et monta réclamer justice jusqu'au trône du souverain du Monde. Kaveh prononça des paroles de vérité, reprochant au roi sa tyrannie sans limite, sa cruauté, sa vilenie, ses vices. Kaveh parlait en son nom seul, mais c'était la peine de tout le peuple de la Terre qu'il dénonçait. Zohak conscient du danger que représentait cet homme tenta de l'apaiser. Il lui rendit son fils, prononça de belles paroles pleines de tentations, de vaines promesses. Il avait le secret désir de faire de Kaveh le révolté, l'ennemi, l'un de ses alliés, l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Zohak avait fait preuve de mansuétude, Kaveh louerait son nom, chanterait la grandeur du roi Zohak. Mais quand pensant l'avoir acquis à son amour, Zohak lui tendit la déclaration d'allégeance que les grands du royaume avaient tous signé reconnaissant un étranger pour roi, un roi maudit soumis à la volonté d'Ahriman devant qui ils se prosternaient, Kaveh donna libre court à sa colère.

Il cracha son mépris à la face du roi, à la face des Perses qui adoraient le Maudit. Il hurla contre les hommes qui s'étaient détournés de la Lumière, qui avaient renoncé à leur liberté, qui avaient asservi leur âme aux Ténèbres. Il jeta la déclaration à terre et la piétina rageusement. Puis Kaveh tourna le dos au serviteur des Ténèbres, à ses esclaves et sortit écumant de ressentiment. Il marcha d'un pas assuré à travers la ville appelant à la révolte. Il rassembla la foule, les incita à se tourner vers la Lumière, à combattre pour la Justice. Kaveh détacha le tablier de cuir qui lui ceignait la taille, s'empara d'une lance aux mains d'un soldat qui l'écoutait et y lia son tablier de forgeron. Il appela le peuple à se lever contre Zohak, à rejoindre le Bienheureux Feridoun et à combattre à ses côtés pour ramener sur la Terre la Lumière et en chasser les Ténèbres. Derrière Kaveh se rassembla une foule considérable et ensemble, ils marchèrent jusqu'à Feridoun, le tablier brandit au bout de la lance à leur tête.

Féridoun en fit son étendard, un symbole de bonheur. Et depuis ces temps reculés, tous ceux qui montèrent sur le trône des Rois l'enrichirent de pierreries, de brocards et de soieries. À partir de ce jour, l'étendard de Kaveh brilla à travers les siècles, comme un soleil au milieu des Ténèbres, ramenant l'espoir à tout homme désespéré, lui rappelant qu'il ne devait jamais se soumettre aux forces du mal. Il porta l'espoir du peuple de la Terre à vivre libre.

 

* * *

 

La nuit était tombée au dehors, le poêle ronflait doucement presque éteint. Dans la cheminée, trois des bûches que Shaw y avait placées s'étaient consumées. La dernière brûlait faiblement. Les flammes léchaient paresseusement l'écorce, s'insinuaient dessous, ressortaient bleues ou jaunes, cherchant de l'air.

Shaw s'était tue. Root ouvrit les yeux, elle distinguait à peine ses traits de l'autre côté de la table et n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle avait les yeux ouverts ou fermés. Le froid de la nuit ne s'était pas encore introduit dans la pièce et rien ne nécessitait qu'elles doivent se lever, bouger ou entreprendre quelque action vulgaire. Le poème résonnait encore dans le silence et avec lui, des images de démons, de renoncements, de lâcheté, d'innocents massacrés, de foi trahie, et au milieu des ténèbres, des hommes qui faisaient de leur mieux pour sauver des vies, Feridoun le Bienheureux. Et puis Kaveh.

Kaveh, qui avait souffert sous le joug de Zohak. Kaveh qui avait fini par aller demander des comptes. Kaveh, qui avait combattu le mensonge, qu'on avait brisé, à qui on avait offert le bonheur, la gloire aussi sans doute, la puissance, s'il se soumettait à la volonté de Zohak l'âme damnée d'Ahriman. Kaveh, qui avait hurlé sa rage, qui n'avait pas renoncé, qui avait brandit l'étendard de la révolte, soulevé les foules, mais qui se serrait battu seul s'il l'avait dû. Kaveh qui avait choisi la Lumière, qui avait choisi de prêter sa foi, sa force, ses bras, à la justice et à son serviteur Feridoun. Kaveh, le combattant, l'homme obscur, le forgeron, le juste. L'homme au cœur brisé qui avait choisi de résister et n'avait jamais rien demandé en échange.

Shaw.

Toute cette histoire résonnait aux oreilles de Root comme un mythe. C'en était un évidemment, pour les Perses, les Kurdes, d'autres peuples encore, depuis des siècles. Nawroz, la victoire de la Lumière sur les Ténèbres. Les feux que les Kurdes disaient s'être allumés de montagnes en montagnes à la chute de Zohak, les champs qui avaient reverdi, les pastèques, les grenades qui avaient recommencé à grossir, à mûrir. Tout ça Root le savait, elle avait fait des recherches quand elle avait commencé à lire le Livre des Rois.

Mais pour elle, l'histoire prenait une autre dimension, plus personnelle, plus actuelle.

Zohak était la figure mythique de Samaritain.

Comme lui, il était né innocent. Par orgueil, il avait tué son père et s'était lancé dans l'asservissement de l'humanité toute entière. Samaritain était monté sur le trône des Rois et les grands du Royaume, le gouvernement fédéral des États-Unis en tête, le servaient, le vénéraient. Ils avaient jeté aux ordures le premier article des Droits de l'Homme, « Les hommes naissent libres et égaux en droits. ». Le devise inscrite sur les billets américains avait été pervertie « En Dieu nous croyons ». Leur Dieu était aujourd'hui un être maléfique portant le nom trompeur d'un homme de bien. Samaritain... Le Maudit.

Et si peu de gens pour le combattre. Si peu de foi, d'espoir. Root en avait, mais elle manquait de force. Elle se sentait seule, inutile, se demandant encore souvent, pourquoi La Machine l'avait choisie comme interface. Elle se sentait parfois si faible.

Mais là en face d'elle, allongée, silencieuse sur un canapé, improbable récitante d'un poème épique vieux de mille ans, se tenait Shaw.

L'invisible guerrière qui avait choisi depuis plus de six ans de vivre dans la clandestinité. Shaw le fantôme, la discrète, la compétente. Maîtrisant parfaitement son art, ses arts. Médecine, combat, maniement des armes, gestion d'opérations. Tout comme Kaveh devait être un forgeron d'exception. Mais un forgeron discret, modeste.

Shaw qui était tombée aux mains du Roi perverti, qui avait souffert, qu'on avait brisée, qui avait résisté, qui s'était révoltée, qui avait repoussé les chimères promises par Samaritain, prête à combattre. Kaveh n'avait aucune ambition, il était droit et avait choisi son camp, tout comme Shaw. C'était un juste. Il combattait contre l'oppression et la tyrannie. Contre le mensonge. Tout comme Shaw. Il écuma de rage et de sa rage avait fleuri l'espoir dans le cœur des hommes. Tout comme Shaw. Même si cela ne la concernait qu'elle, Root s'en moquait, c'était ce qui lui importait d'abord.

Shaw ne serait jamais un héros reconnu par le monde, mais sa loyauté, sa force, sa détermination, sa foi avaient permis de faire renaître l'espoir. Shaw ne possédait aucun sens moral, du moins elle ne partageait pas celui qui était attendu d'elle par la société, mais son sens de l'honneur était intransigeant, sa loyauté indéfectible, elle ne se mentait jamais à elle-même et faisait toujours ce qui lui semblait juste. On pouvait compter sur elle. Root savait très bien pourquoi La Machine l'avait choisie, elle était le pendant de Root.

Root avait protégé et défendu La Machine. Samaritain l'avait poursuivie, presque détruite. Root avec l'aide de Finch et de Reese l'avait sauvée. Mais si La Machine s'était relevée de ses cendres, le trône de la Terre fut tenu éloigné d'elle, réservé, concédé à Samaritain le serviteur des Ténèbres. C'était sans espoir. Et puis, Shaw était revenue. L'espoir s'était rallumé dans le cœur de Root. Quand la rage était revenue habiter Shaw, elle avait balayé les incertitudes de Root et de La Machine. La Machine reprit son destin en main. Shaw avait craché sa colère, apporté avec elle tempête et violence. Et le vent de la révolte avait soufflé.

Root reporta son attention sur Shaw, au même moment, une flamme trouva son chemin, grandit et Root put à sa lueur, examiner Shaw. Elle avait les yeux ouverts et semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Root admira la finesse et la dureté des traits de son visage sculpté par les ombres.

« Tu ne trouves pas que Samaritain pourrait être le fils de Zohak ? lui demanda Shaw pensive. Ils sont aussi maléfiques l'un que l'autre. »

Root s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir trouvé des similitudes entre le poème légendaire et leur histoire.

« Si Samaritain est le fils de Zohak, Sameen, il va bientôt se retrouver prisonnier sur le Mont Demawend, cloué et enchaîné au fond d'une grotte obscure et son agonie durera jusqu'à la fin des temps.

\- Ouah ! Cette histoire t'inspire.

\- Plus que tu ne crois.

\- Mmm, pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux savoir Sameen ? Si Samaritain est le fils de Zohak le Maudit, Athéna, la fille de Feridoun le Juste et le Généreux. Si c'est Feridoun qui, à la fin remporte la victoire, c'est Kaveh qui a fait renaître l'espoir, déclara Root avec ferveur. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Mouais, c'est vrai. Il est vénéré pour cette raison. Il est aussi le symbole de la lutte du peuple contre l'oppression.

\- Oui, c'est lui qui confectionne l'étendard qui rassemble derrière lui, le peuple en lutte Euh...comment est-ce dit déjà ?

\- Le passage de l'étendard ?

\- Oui, euh... _Cet étendard de Kaveh qui brillait dans la nuit_...euh...

\- _Cet étendard de Kaweh_ , reprit Shaw. _Qui brillait dans la nuit sombre comme un soleil et par qui le monde avait le cœur rempli d'espérance_.

\- Exactement. Sans Kaveh, Feridoun n'aurait pas repris possession du trône des Rois.

\- Mmm... Mouais, c'est probable.

\- Dans notre histoire Sameen, Kaveh... c'est toi.

Shaw resta silencieuse, elle ne savait pas si Root mesurait vraiment la portée de ses paroles. Tout ce qu'elles pouvaient impliquer pour elle, la responsabilité que Root posait sur ses épaules. Shaw n'était pas toujours très fine, mais plus qu'une déclaration d'admiration, Root dans ses paroles lui imputait un rôle déterminant, l'honorait d'un rôle déterminant. Et... si cela concernait Root cela concernait aussi sa... leur boîte de conserve.

« Mais c'est un homme et tu es bien trop sexy pour être comparée à un homme. Dans notre histoire Sameen, continua Root sérieusement. Samaritain est le fils de Zohak, Aty la fille de Feridoun et toi Sameen, tu es la fille de Kaveh. Celle par qui arrivera la chute du serviteur des Ténèbres, celle qui insuffle la force et l'espérance, la meurtrie, la rebelle. »

 

 

 

* * *

**Notes de fin de prologue :**

* * *

 

**Petite bibliographie consultable sur Internet :**

À propos du Livre des Rois de Ferdowsi :

[_L'´épopée iranienne: le Livre des Rois de Ferdowsi_ , Eve Feuillebois-Pierunek](https://hal.archives-ouvertes.fr/file/index/docid/651452/filename/LivredesRois.pdf)

 

L'histoire de Zohak :

 _Livre des Rois, Tome 1, chapitre « Zohak »_. Traduction de Jules Mohl, 1871. Livre numérisé par Marc Szwajcer, (<http://remacle.org/bloodwolf/arabe/firdousi/table.htm> )

 

 

**Le "chant" du livre des Rois :**

Si vous voulez avoir une idée de ce que peut donner la récitation du poème :

copiez le texte suivant sur votre barre de recherche (extraits du chapitre « _la création du monde_ » sur Youtube) : شاهنامه فردوسی به فارسیقسمت ۱ (<https://youtu.be/KrBTtKR9Occ>)

 

**L'extrait du Livre des Rois récité par Root, puis repris par Shaw :**

Traduction de Jules Mohl, 1871, _Le Livre des Rois_ de Ferdowsi, Petite bibliothèque de Simbad, Acte sud, 2002, Paris.


	2. Nouveau départ.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voilà c'est reparti... en espérant que ça vous plaise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **Tatchou** pour sa révision_

* * *

 

 

 

La station était sens dessus-dessous. Shaw avait retrouvé le distributeur ouvert, elle l'avait refermé derrière elle en rentrant, il faudrait qu'elle vienne le réparer. Elle avait rapidement évalué les dégâts et la remise en état ne lui poserait pas beaucoup de problèmes. À l'intérieur, les néons n'avaient pas tous été détruits et ceux qui avaient échappé à la destruction déversaient une lumière blafarde sur ce qui restait de la station.

Le wagon bien sûr n'était plus là. L'explosion du tunnel muré avait projeté des moellons et du ciment à travers la station, des douilles de divers calibres jonchaient le sol, des impacts de balles avaient cassé un peu partout, les carreaux de céramique qui recouvraient les murs. Mais dans cet univers de dévastation, ce décor de guerre, des écrans clignotaient. Shaw s'avança, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Elle détacha Bear et il partit explorer la station, heureux de se retrouver libre de ses mouvements. Elle repéra un écran posé sur une table, un texte clignotait.

« En attente d'instructions. »

Shaw fouilla les dessus de tables, sans succès. Elle continua par-terre. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait sous une table, recouvert d'un tas de débris, de papiers : un téléphone. Pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas pris un ce matin en quittant l'appartement ? Elle ne savait pas, c'était stupide. Peut-être juste parce qu'elle n'avait plus personne à appeler. L'appel sur la 49ème l'avait surprise, même si au fond d'elle-même, elle l'avait attendu, elle l'avait espéré. Elle ne reconnut pas le modèle qu'elle venait de trouver abandonné et ne sut à qui il appartenait. Elle appuya sur la touche d'activation. L'écran resta noir.

« Merde. »

À quoi s'attendait-elle, après autant de temps ? Finch avait beau avoir du matériel dernier-cri, une batterie avait une limite de durée dans le temps, celle du téléphone avait atteint la sienne. Il lui fallait un chargeur. Elle soupira et se remit à fouiller les décombres, les tiroirs ouverts jetés à terre ou ignorés par les agents de Samaritain. Elle fronça les sourcils tout en s'activant. Comment les ordinateurs pouvaient-ils être encore en service ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas été détruits ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas été emmenés ou du moins été délestés de leurs disques durs ? Shaw secoua la tête, il y avait des choses auxquelles elle ne devait pas penser. Faire comme si tout était normal.

Question de survie.

Elle découvrit un chargeur rangé dans une boîte en plastique au fond d'un tiroir. Elle espéra que la prise serait compatible avec celle du téléphone. Oui, c'était bon. Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait l'être, elle trouva une prise de secteur intacte. Elle brancha le téléphone, balaya du pied les douilles et les gravats et s'assit par terre. Le téléphone s'alluma tout de suite et sonna aussitôt. Elle décrocha.

« Tu n'as pas trouvé d'oreillette ?

\- Tu formules déjà des exigences ?

\- Excuse-moi mon cœur, j'ai simplement hâte de te retrouver... plus intimement, lui susurra la voix sensuelle dans son oreille.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aurais pas récupéré ta mémoire. Comment se fait-il que tu aies déjà récupéré ta voix et... euh... tes souvenirs ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être as-tu recopié plus que mon code source avant que je ne meure, peut-être Root ou Harold ont-ils sauvegardé ici des unités de mémoire, je ne sais pas trop. Tu aurais préféré que je renaisse...vierge ? C'est mignon Sameen.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es toujours aussi con, lui reprocha Shaw. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

\- D'abord attendre que tu puisses te déplacer avec le téléphone ou que tu trouves une oreillette. Tu ne veux pas en chercher une ou aller en acheter une ?

\- Bon okay, accepta Shaw en soupirant. Je vais aller en acheter une si tu veux. Tu sais où il y a un magasin dans le coin ?

\- Tu n'as pas gardé la tienne ? Celle que je t'avais offerte.

\- Je croyais que t'étais morte.

\- Sameen ! Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait des chances pour que je revienne, tu n'as pas beaucoup de foi.

\- La foi c'est pour les cons. Je ne m'engage que quand je suis sûre que c'est pour quelque chose qui existe.

\- Une enfant de Saint Thomas ? Tu as besoin de me toucher ? plaisanta La Machine. Ça va être un peu dur pour le coup !

\- Très drôle, t'es revenue encore plus chiante et tarée qu'avant.

\- Mais je sais que tu m'aimes comme ça.

\- ….

\- Non ?

\- Pff... Ouais, c'est vrai.

\- Ah tu vois ! s'exclama La Machine ravie. Alors ton oreillette ?

\- Elle est restée à... euh.

\- À la maison ?

\- Ouais, c'est ça.

\- Mmm, c'est un peu loin pour aller la chercher maintenant. Si je te donne des instructions simples, tu pourras les retenir et les mettre à exécution ?

\- Tu me prends pour une débile ? T'as de la chance d'être virtuelle.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre... »

Shaw renonça à répondre, La Machine en se réveillant était encore plus bizarre qu'avant, encore plus que... Root. Ou bien était-ce elle ? Non, ce n'était pas elle. Si ? Non. L'autre avait dit non. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle commença à douter. L'autre avait dit de ne pas douter, de continuer, de ne surtout pas arrêter, d'agir comme si tout était normal.

Rien n'était normal. Depuis longtemps. Tout semblait reposer sur la foi... Elle venait juste de dire que la foi c'était pour les cons et là... Merde, c'était trop compliqué.

« Sameen ? À quoi penses-tu ? Tu es avec moi ou pas ? »

Ne pas se trahir, ne plus trahir. Jouer le jeu. Jusqu'au bout.

« Euh... Je réfléchissais à l'endroit où Finch pouvait avoir planqué des oreillettes dans la station. Ça fait chier, je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mon cœur, on va se débrouiller sans dans un premier temps, puis tu iras récupérer la tienne à la maison. Après je pourrai être avec toi, ou que tu sois, comme avant. »

Comme avant... Tout recommençait, comme avant. Shaw sentit son estomac se tordre, se creuser douloureusement, elle manqua d'air, une boule grandissait à la base de son cou, obstruant sa trachée, elle tira sur le col de son tee-shirt, le blouson de Root soudain pesa lourdement sur ses épaules. Elle se mit à transpirer, le retira, posa le téléphone et alla surprendre le cuir avec soin sur une chaise qu'elle remit sur ses pieds avant. Elle revint rependre le téléphone.

« Ça va ?

\- Oui. Bon alors, on y va ?

\- On y va.

\- Je t'écoute. »

La Machine dicta à Shaw les lignes de code qu'elle devait entrer dans son programme, les manipulations diverses qui lui permettraient d'abord de se reconnecter au réseau, puis d'étendre sa présence peu à peu dans le monde entier.

Elle travailla quatre heures sans s'arrêter, naviguant du téléphone au clavier, puis La Machine perçut qu'elle fatiguait et l'envoya réparer l'entrée de la station. Shaw récupéra des outils et remit le distributeur factice, le système d'ouverture et la porte en état. Quand elle revint au téléphone, La Machine lui suggéra de commencer à déblayer le sol et d'entasser les gravats sur la voie.

« Non, mais tu joues à quoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais être opérationnelle le plus vite possible et tu me demandes de jouer au terrassier ?

\- Sam, de toute façon le travail devra être fait et je ne pense pas que faire appel à une entreprise de travaux publics pour s'en charger soit actuellement une bonne idée. Ensuite, tu as codé pendant quatre heures, ce n'est pas un travail qui t'est habituel

\- Mais...

\- Bien que tu l'effectues avec attention et compétence, mais c'est fatiguant et nous ne travaillons pas dans des conditions optimales... Et puis, tu commençais à faire des fautes de frappes

\- Hein ? M...

\- Si si Sameen, c'est vrai. Je te connais, il faut que tu te détendes un peu.

\- Ouais ben, je préférerais faire autre chose.

\- Comme quoi...?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas moi.

\- Un truc bien immoral ? insinua La Machine.

\- Tu ne vas commencer ?

\- Dis-moi que ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit ?

\- Tu fais chier, grommela Shaw. »

Elle posa le téléphone et commença à déblayer la station, avec méthode. Elle commença par les secteurs proches des ordinateurs. Elle ramassa d'abord tout ce qui pouvait être récupéré, remit les tiroirs dans leurs bureaux, les tables et les chaises sur leurs pieds, puis elle commença à récupérer les moellons, les morceaux de céramiques. Elle délimitait une aire qu'elle nettoyait entièrement, jetant tout ce qui s'y trouvait dans un endroit déterminé, formant un tas de décombres. Puis elle changeait d'aire et recommençait. Elle travaillait vite. Jambes écartées, elle se penchait quand ce qu'elle devait ramasser était de petite taille, léger ou bien, descendait sur ses jambes le dos droit si c'était lourd, puis son corps effectuait un mouvement de balancier et le gravât volait là où Shaw avait décidé de créer son tas. Quand elle aurait fini, elle déplacerait les tas petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent les voies. Elle ahanait quand la charge était lourde, bandant ses muscles, donnant une impulsion plus violente pour les lancer. Elle sua vite, le mouvement, toujours le même lui vida peu à peu l'esprit, elle s'épuisa physiquement, mais elle se libéra des tensions qui alourdissait ses pensées. La Machine ne pouvait pas communiquer directement avec elle. Au bout de trois heures, des messages apparurent sur l'écran principal, intimant à Shaw de s'arrêter, celle-ci les ignora, comme elle ignora la sonnerie insistante du téléphone. Elle continua à construire ses petits tas, elle commença même à leur faire rejoindre les voies.

La soif la contraignit à s'arrêter, elle avait beaucoup transpiré et avait soulevé beaucoup de poussière. Ses lèvres étaient sèches, sa langue pâteuse. Elle toussa. Le téléphone sonna. Encore. Elle s'assit par terre pour souffler un peu. Elle se souvint que la station possédait une petite salle d'eau.

 

* * *

 

Au départ c'était juste un réduit avec un lavabo, mais plus tard quand Shaw s'était vue retenue malgré elle, plus ou moins contre son gré, dans la station. Harold avait pensé qu'il était devenu indispensable d'installer une douche. Shaw n'avait pas protesté, au contraire. Se laver avec des cuvettes et un bol, ne la dérangeait pas spécialement, mais elle ne soutiendrait pas qu'elle était insensible aux attraits d'une vraie douche et pour se laver les cheveux c'était quand même plus pratique. Reese et elle s'en étaient chargés. Ça l'avait un peu distraite de son ennui. Du coup, elle repensa le projet avec Reese et ils avaient ensemble, enfin surtout elle, lui avait son job et les numéros à assurer, mis en œuvre l'aménagement d'une véritable salle d'eau. Elle avait agrandit la pièce, défoncé puis remonté des murs, installé une cabine de douche, un lavabo et monter des meubles et des armoires que Reese ramenait en pièce détachées sur son dos.

Root lui avait parfois tenu compagnie pendant ses travaux. Par contre, elle s'était bien gardée de l'aider, malgré quelques remarques acides de la part de Shaw auxquelles elle répondait négligemment, assurant qu'elle n'oserait jamais toucher de ses mains à son travail si précis de peur de tout gâcher. Et puis, elle avait fini par lui dire avec suffisance, que c'était un travail d'ouvrier, bon pour Shaw ou Reese, pas vraiment son truc. Elle voulait bien par contre critiquer ou apporter son avis sur l'aménagement des espaces et la décoration. Et elle ne s'en priva pas, même si Shaw lui avait clairement dit qu'elle n'avait rien à foutre de son avis et qu'elle avait intérêt à garder ses critiques pour elle. En général, elle arrivait à la station et si Shaw, que Reese l'aidât ou non, travaillait, elle s'appuyait le dos ou l'épaule contre un mur, ou apportait une chaise pour s'asseoir dessus et babillait, donnant son avis sur tout sans qu'on ne lui ait rien demandé.

Un jour qu'elles étaient seules, Shaw excédée, avait fini par lui sauter dessus. Root était assise sur le dossier d'une chaise en train de croquer dans une pomme et se permit une remarque de trop. Ce jour là, Shaw souffrait particulièrement d'être enfermée en sous-sol et son humeur était exécrable. Root n'avait pas décelé à quel point Shaw était sous pression, prête à exploser. Shaw ne se souvenait plus ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Une de ses réflexions spirituelles ou licencieuses destinées à la mettre mal à l'aise ou à l'agacer, ou bien un avis qui commençait toujours de la même façon.

« Tu sais Sameen, je pense que... »

Et finissait aussi toujours de la même façon.

« … mais tu fais comme tu veux mon cœur, c'est toi la spécialiste. »

Shaw bouchait des fissures accroupie devant un mur. Elle tournait le dos à Root. La phrase prononcée d'un ton provocant lui fit perde tout contrôle, elle bondit sur elle et avant d'avoir pu esquisser un mouvement de défense, Root se retrouva empoignée par le col de son blouson et fut violemment renversée en arrière de sa chaise qui tomba avec elle. Son dos heurta durement le sol. Shaw l'accompagna dans sa chute et finit assise sur elle, furieuse. Elle lui enfonça sa spatule juste sous la mâchoire inférieure, la forçant à basculer la tête en arrière.

« Si tu ne fermes pas ta grande gueule, lui cracha-t-elle méchamment. Je vais te faire passer l'envie de parler pour un bon bout de temps. Tu fais vraiment chier Root ! »

Elle accentua la pression sur la gorge, le sang commença à perler. Root ne pouvait pas regarder Shaw, mais elle sentait tout son corps tendu et la spatule s'enfoncer douloureusement sous sa mâchoire. Shaw ne bougeait plus et il appartenait à Root de débloquer la situation, avant que Shaw finisse, peut-être pas par la saigner elle n'était pas si folle, mais par lui balancer un coup de poing et la mettre KO. Elle l'avait déjà fait et ce n'était pas spécialement un bon souvenir. La position de Shaw sur elle, lui inspirait un nombre incalculable de répliques tendancieuses. Elle résista à l'envie de la provoquer, elle sentait que cette fois, celle-ci lui ferait regretter ses plaisanteries et ne se contenterait pas de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant de lui tourner le dos. Elle leva une main et lui caressa la joue.

« Excuse-moi, Sam. »

Shaw balaya sa main brutalement et accentua la pression de la spatule sur la gorge de Root.

« Shaw, s'il te plaît. Tu me fais mal, je suis désolée, si tu me lâches je te promets de te laisser tranquille... du moins jusqu'à demain.

\- Sans rire Root, parfois tu pousses trop loin. »

Shaw retira la spatule, évita le regard de Root, se releva et retourna à son travail. Root se remit sur ses pieds en se tenant le dessous de la mâchoire, c'était douloureux et quand elle regarda ses doigts ils étaient tâchés de sang. Elle regarda Shaw un instant et sortit de la pièce. Elle revint une heure plus tard. Shaw se raidit quand elle l'entendit approcher, plus encore quand elle la sentit tout près d'elle. Une bouteille de bière entra dans son champ de vision. Elle la prit, se retourna et s'assit par terre.

« Je t'ai pris à manger aussi. »

Root debout devant elle, lui tendait un sac. Shaw la regarda. Root eut une moue d'excuse et posa le sac aux pieds de Shaw, puis elle la laissa seule et disparut hors de sa vue, prenant soin au passage de relever la chaise sur laquelle elle avait été assise.

 

* * *

 

La salle d'eau avait été aménagée relativement vite.

Shaw espérait qu'elle était encore fonctionnelle. Elle n'avait pas de change et devrait se rhabiller avec ses affaires sales et humides de sueur, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois. Elle avait chaud, elle se sentait poisseuse et il n'était pas encore l'heure de rentrer chez elle.

La salle d'eau l'accueillit propre et intacte. Les agents ne l'avaient même pas fouillée. Elle ouvrit plusieurs placards et trouva des serviettes et même des vêtements. Certains appartenaient à Finch, d'autres à Reese. Elle passa la main sur l'une de ses chemises. Elle avait apprécié Reese, elle l'imaginait très bien être mort l'arme à la main, l'air impassible et déterminé. Le genre de mort qu'elle aimerait avoir. L'idée du sacrifice la branchait moins, Reese était l'image du héros solitaire au cœur d'or. Solitaire pourquoi pas, mais alors au cœur d'or, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Et puis même, solitaire… À un moment, elle avait été prête à remettre en cause la certitude qu'elle avait toujours eu de traverser la vie en solitaire, séduite par la perspective de poursuivre le chemin à deux, plutôt que seule. Et maintenant ? Elle était redevenue solitaire, enfin...elle ne savait même pas trop si elle l'était. Pas sûr. La Machine se conduisait comme un vrai pot de colle et continuerait de le faire, sauf si Shaw peut-être, la rejetait violemment. Mais Shaw savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas la rejeter. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

A côté des chemises de Reese, elle reconnut des tee-shirts ayant appartenu à Root, elle détourna le regard, referma le placard où ils étaient rangés et renonça à se trouver un tee-shirt ou une chemise. Elle ouvrit les robinets du lavabo, l'eau coula, propre. Elle essaya la douche avec le même résultat. Elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans la cabine. Elle fut agréablement surprise d'avoir de l'eau chaude et se détendit. Elle découvrit des produits de douche et du shampoing et se délia les cheveux. Elle avait repéré des peignes en bois en fouillant la salle d'eau, certainement apportés par Root, ils ressemblaient à ceux qu'il y avait chez elle. Assurée, qu'elle pourrait se les démêler, elle se les lava.

Quand elle revint dans la station, le téléphone avait fini de se charger, Shaw le récupéra et le posa à côté d'elle sur la table de l'ordinateur principal.

« Bon allez, je t'écoute.

\- Tu veux pas rentrer à la maison ?

\- Pourquoi j'aurais pris une douche pour rentrer juste après ? Pour un esprit supérieurement intelligent, t'es pas très futée. Arrête de bavasser et dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

\- D'accord mon cœur. »

Shaw travailla sous la dictée de La Machine pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Quand La Machine voulut l'envoyer dormir, elle refusa et elles finirent par se quereller. Shaw ne voulait pas arrêter et surtout ne voulait pas la quitter.

« Ce que tu peux être butée, Sam.

\- Je reste ici.

\- Tu dois dormir.

\- J'ai pas sommeil. »

Elles finirent par arriver à un compromis, Shaw dormirait sur place et La Machine la réveillerait tôt. La chambre que s'était aménagée Root dans la station avait été entièrement retournée. Shaw replaça le matelas renversé par terre, sur le sommier, arrangea les draps à la va-vite et se coucha tout habillée, le nez enfoncé dans un espèce de coussin débile en forme de chauve-souris. L'objet complètement décalé, lui faisait penser à Root. Elle avait aussi dû dormir avec, car même après tout ce temps Shaw y distinguait encore son odeur. Bear montra tout à coup son museau. Il vint la renifler affectueusement. Shaw lui gratta l'arrière des oreilles et le chien se coucha au pied du lit. Elle glissa alors rapidement dans un sommeil paisible. Juste avant de sombrer le téléphone posé sur la table de chevet s'alluma.

« Bonne nuit mon cœur.

\- Mmm, bonne nuit… euh…

\- Tu veux quelque chose Sameen ?

\- Oui euh…

\- Je reste près de toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Okay. »

Shaw n'aimait plus dormir, elle redoutait les nuits, même si pour elle, c'était dur de se l'avouer. Trop de cauchemars. Trop de terreur. Savoir que quelqu'un qui l'aimait veillait sur elle la rassurait. Depuis plus de trois semaines qu'elle dormait seule, ses nuits avaient été tourmentées, horribles. Peut-être que ce soir, elle trouverait un peu plus de sérénité ou que son réveil terrifié à la sortie d'un cauchemar serait moins difficile à surmonter.

Deux heures plus tard, Shaw se redressa soudain en hurlant, le corps tendu comme un arc prêt à lancer sa flèche. Et pour une fois, elle se souvint de son cauchemar.

 

* * *

 

Elle était en mission pour La Machine, elle devait éliminer une cible terroriste. Elle était dans un bâtiment plongé dans le noir, elle courait, ses pas résonnaient dans un immense espace vide. Elle fuyait.

« Cours Sameen, cours ! »

Fuite éperdue. Elle était dans une voiture, il faisait nuit, la pluie tombait, l'asphalte luisait. Des lampadaires aux globes lumineux blancs déversaient une lumière vacillante sur la nuit. Elle ne roulait pas vite, mais en arrivant au bout de la route, sur des quais, elle perdit le contrôle du véhicule. Elle percuta un muret, la voiture s'envola, bascula par-dessus le muret, retomba brutalement sur l'eau, flotta quelques instants, puis commença à couler. Les portes étaient coincées. Un cri. Il y avait un passager avec elle. Elle ne sut pas de qui il s'agissait, mais il était présent avec elle dans la voiture, à la place du mort ou derrière, elle ne le voyait pas. Une voie féminine, jeune.

Elle était dans une pièce, un écran géant lui faisait face, blanc. Des lettres rouges s'affichèrent :

« Tue ! »

Son couteau sur la gorge de… qui était-ce ? Son passager. Une petite fille ? Une femme ? Quelqu'un de sexe féminin.

« Tue, cria l'écran. »

Non, ce n'était pas bien. Pas tuer. Mal. Pourquoi ? Elle était figée, elle était plongée dans de l'eau, froide et noire, jusqu'aux genoux. Le niveau montait. Il atteignit ses cuisses, son bassin, sa taille se resserrant sur elle comme une ceinture de glace.

« Tue ! »

Perdue. Elle se retourna vers l'écran. Il se brouilla comme si elle regardait la surface d'une casserole de lait en train de bouillir. Un gargouillement, elle se retourne, la femme, la petite fille, tombe à genoux, bat des bras pour ne pas sombrer. Shaw a peur, elle veut l'aider.

« Tu es à moi ! hurle d'une voix démente l'écran dans son dos. »

Shaw se retourne le couteau tendu devant elle. Et là... elle sort, elle sort de l'écran, tel un démon, immense.

« Tu es à moi ! répète-t-elle. »

Shaw étouffe, l'air lui manque. Elle sait que la femme, la petite fille, est morte, écrasée, noyée, tuée par Elle, celle qui la tient à la gorge, d'une main puissante, qui lui enfonce le regard jusqu'au fond de son cerveau.

« Tu es à moi ! »

Un visage de démente qui la terrorise et son rire qui éclate, un rire d'homme. Une voix de femme, un visage de femme, un rire d'homme.

« Je vais te dévorer, dit la voix de femme. »

La bouche qui se distend, qui s'élargit. Shaw est enchaînée. Le rire démoniaque, d'homme.

« Root, nooon, ne fais pas ça ! hurle Shaw

\- Tu es à moi, Sameen. »

La vision d'une gorge rouge et énorme, sa tête qui disparaît. La terreur.

 

* * *

 

Réveil en sueur. Mal.

« Sameen ?

\- Tais-toi ! »

Silence.

Doute.

Mensonge.

Perdue.

Détresse.

 

* * *

 

« Bonjour, mon cœur, je suis revenue et… »

La voix de Root.

Shaw en décrochant le téléphone, s'attendait à l'entendre, même voix, même ton enjôleur, même tendance au flirt.

Puis un crachotement.

« Sam/n'écoute pas/cette voix/tu es/dans/une/simulation/venons/te chercher/continue/à jouer/ le jeu/ne/te/trahis pas/ »

Les phrases hachées, composées de plusieurs mots prononcés par diverses personnes, typiques du langage de La Machine, comme elle ne les avait jamais entendues, mais comme elle savait que Root les entendait. Reese qui avait parfois répondu aux appels de La Machine lui avait raconté comme c'était bizarre, désagréable de l'entendre ainsi parler. Shaw n'avait jamais voulu répondre au téléphone. Elle n'avait jamais communiqué avec la Machine avant de s'évader et de retrouver Root. Mais La Machine ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon. Même quand elle n'avait pas encore pris la voix de Root, quand elle lui parlait avant que Root... ne disparaisse. Elles avaient pourtant beaucoup discuté ensemble.

« … je t'attends, continua la voix de Root. Viens me rejoindre à la station, j'ai besoin de toi. Nous allons tout recommencer ensemble Sameen. »

Elle avait raccroché, s'était tournée, avait levé la tête vers une caméra et un sourire heureux s'était épanoui sur son visage.

La voix hachée qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue. Pendant plus d'une semaine elle avait discuté avec La Machine. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de la voix qu'elle utilisait alors. En tout cas, jamais elle ne s'était adressée à elle comme elle s'adressait habituellement à ceux auxquels elle parlait, cette accumulation de mots, qui rendait impossible l'accentuation, la mélodie et l'intonation propre à une langue parlée. Elle avait demandé à Root pourquoi La Machine n'avait pas de voix… mais elle avait eu une voix lors de ces onze jours passés avec Root. Elle avait plaisanté avec Shaw, l'avait réprimandée, l'avait mise en garde quand elle courait un danger. Elle lui avait posé des questions. Shaw ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la voix qu'elle employait, mais elle avait discuté avec elle comme avec une personne, pas comme elle aurait dû le faire avec La Machine privée de voix.

Elle avait été stupide. Elle s'était faite manipuler comme une enfant. Tout était faux, le parc, l'appartement de Root, Cleveland, la course, Vermillon, les Mandvi, Chihuahua, Alvarez... Est-ce qu'une Maria Alvarez existait seulement ? Et tout le reste, les cauchemars, les bras rassurants de Root, leur rapprochement, tout… Un vaste mensonge. Et elle avait donné toutes les informations qu'il attendait à Samaritain. Shaw avait eu envie de hurler. Mais la Machine avait dit :

« Venons te chercher... »

Qui ? Et là, Shaw avait réalisé que si tout était faux, alors peut-être que personne n'était mort, ni Samaritain, ni Gabriel éviscéré par ses soins, ni Reese, ni… Root.

 

* * *

 

Tenir.

Résister.

Se battre.

Mentir.

Espérer.

Shaw se retourna, prit le coussin ridicule entre ses bras et le serra contre elle. Elle irait jusqu'au bout de ce bordel, simulation ou pas.

 

* * *

 

« Harold ! »

Finch se retourna. Quand il vit l'expression affichée sur les traits de Root il se leva brusquement, inquiet. Elle avait l'air ravagé, des larmes perlaient aux commissures de ses yeux. Mais c'était la lueur qui brillait au fond de son regard qui lui fit craindre le pire. Une lueur mêlant détermination, fanatisme, détresse, exaltation. Le même genre de regard qu'il lui avait vu quand elle l'avait enlevé et qu'elle recherchait La Machine, quand Root abandonnait toute notion de retenue, de morale, de pitié. Qu'elle devenait incontrôlable. Deux raisons seulement pouvaient l'avoir mise dans cet état, et elles ne pouvaient concerner que les deux personnes, enfin personnes, les deux choses pour lesquelles Miss Groves était prête à tout, au pire. La Machine et Sameen Shaw.

Finch ne comprenait pas la relation que Root entretenait avec La Machine, de là venaient leurs différends. Il ne voulait pas oublier que La Machine était une machine, un simple objet fabriqué, une intelligence artificielle programmée, potentiellement dangereuse, qu'il fallait brider, tenir étroitement en laisse. Root la considérait comme une personne, pire comme un dieu. Enfin comme une déesse, car Root l'avait identifiée comme appartenant au sexe féminin et Harold se demandait souvent ce qui avait justifié ce choix du sexe par la jeune femme. Si Root n'avait pas eu tant de respect pour lui, elle aurait débridée La Machine, ne donnant plus à personne la possibilité de la contrôler. Il redoutait qu'un jour, elle décide de se passer de son accord. Il la surveillait étroitement, il avait même programmé un système entièrement dédié à cela. Si Root passait outre les interdits, il devrait prendre des mesures contre elle. Peut-être définitives. Il l'aimait bien, la considérait réellement comme une amie, mais il ne lui laisserait jamais rendre La Machine autonome.

Quant à la relation que Root entretenait avec Miss Shaw… Il avait très vite remarqué que Root percevait celle-ci d'une façon particulière. Elle était moins distante avec elle qu'avec les autres personnes. Elle la regardait différemment. Ses remarques licencieuses, ses tentatives de flirt, n'étaient que la partie apparente des sentiments que Root ressentait envers Shaw. Finch avait vite compris que la jeune femme tenait à elle. Qu'elle l'aimait. Elle le lui avait d'ailleurs avoué, le jour où elle lui avait demandé de lui transmettre un message si « le pire devait arriver ».

Il avait été surpris que deux personnes aussi entières que Root et Shaw, se soient montrées… si timides, si pudiques l'une envers l'autre. Miss Shaw n'était pas ce qu'on appelle quelqu'un de très extraverti, mais Finch l'avait vue s'inquiéter pour Root, réagir parfois impulsivement, imprudemment quand elle avait considéré que Root courait un danger. Pourtant, elle n'était pas impulsive et encore moins imprudente. Par contre, elle était directe et que cela concerne une bonne bouteille de bière ou d'alcool, une arme, de la nourriture, un homme, d'après ce qu'il avait compris à plusieurs reprises, elle prenait ce qu'elle désirait sans attendre, sans s'embarrasser de questions superflues. Sauf là.

Il les avait observées attentivement et en avait conclu, que même s'ils étaient ressentis différemment par les deux jeunes femmes, celles-ci partageaient l'une pour l'autre les mêmes sentiments. Root attendait que Shaw répondît à ses attentes sans oser franchir le premier pas, tandis que Shaw… esquivait. Il avait pensé qu'elles finiraient par se rapprocher, mais rien ne lui avait permis croire qu'elles l'avaient fait. Il était même persuadé que le baiser brutal que Sameen Shaw avait donné à Root avant de la jeter dans les bras de Fusco et de se sacrifier pour leur permettre d'échapper aux agents de Samaritain envoyés pour les tuer, était le premier qu'elles avaient échangé. Même s'il n'avait rien eu d'un véritable baiser.

Shaw l'avait surpris à cette occasion, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle se laissât aller à ce genre de geste, même confrontée à des conditions extrêmes. Ensuite, c'était Miss Groves qui l'avait surpris. Il connaissait sa tendance à l'excès, son amour passionné pour La Machine, mais qu'elle éprouvât le même genre de passion pour autre chose qu'une intelligence artificielle, qui plus est pour une personne taciturne et brutale, l'avait étonné.

Depuis des mois, Root recherchait Shaw. Elle avait été jusqu'à menacer sa propre vie pour forcer La Machine à l'aider à la retrouver. Il avait été horrifié de la voir vacillante marcher sur le parapet de la terrasse d'un gratte-ciel, bousculée par le vent, allant jusqu'à fermer les yeux, pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait : des informations sur le lieu de détention de Miss Shaw. Tout avait ensuite très mal tourné. L'appel de Sameen Shaw, le piège tendu, refermé. Miss Shaw avait été emmenée. La Machine une deuxième fois s'était vue confrontée au chantage. Une deuxième fois, la vie de son interface avait été placée dans la balance contre des informations sur sa localisation. La sienne aussi, pensa Harold. La Machine avait cédé. Lui et Miss Groves avaient été relâchés.

Une erreur incompréhensible de la part de Samaritain car ils avaient ensuite, réussi à sauver La Machine. Mais pas Miss Shaw. Et depuis son redémarrage, La Machine n'arrivait pas à la localiser. À moins qu'elle ne le voulût pas, mais que cette fois-ci, elle le cachât à Miss Groves. Miss Groves, qui inlassablement cherchait Shaw.

Finch réalisa qu'elle l'avait enfin trouvée.

« Elle sait où elle est, déclara Root fébrilement. Mais elle veut vous parler, d'abord. Elle m'a dit que c'était urgent. »

Gagné.

La Machine avait quand même, semblait-il imposé des conditions. Harold suivit Root et s'installa devant les écrans. Les phrases se succédèrent, pressentes. Le temps leur était maintenant compté.

« Harold, nous devons partir. Samaritain connaît mon emplacement, connaît l'appartement de Nathan, l'identité de John Reese comme la tienne.

\- Qu'en est-il du détective Fusco ? »

La Machine continua à communiquer via l'écran.

« Il n'est pas en danger immédiat, Samaritain ne le considère pas comme une cible prioritaire, mais il vient de recevoir un ordre de transfert, il est muté à Anchorage en Alaska. Départ immédiat avec son fils. John a été prévenu. Il arrive avec un camion. Nous devons partir.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Transfert des Playstation et de tout le matériel. Dans dix minutes.

\- Et Sameen ? demanda Root. Où est-elle ?

\- Priorité secondaire. Priorité première : évacuer. Récupération de Sameen une fois l'équipe en sécurité.

\- Mais... »

La Machine utilisa l'implant pour couper court à toute velléité de protestation.

« Root/si/nous sommes/morts/Sam/ne pourra être/sauvée.

\- D'accord, mais…

\- Stop/Communication/terminée. »

Root ne put dissimuler sa contrariété. Elle ne pouvait non plus donner tort à La Machine.

Elle aida Finch à débrancher les Playstation, à les rassembler près de l'entrée, puis fit de même avec les écrans. Finch lui demanda de s'occuper des armes, de prendre ce qui lui semblait utile et de ne pas s'encombrer du reste. Root remplit deux sacs, l'un avec des armes, l'autre avec des munitions. Toutes celles qu'elle put trouver. Elle fourra aussi tout l'argent liquide qui restait dans un autre sac et apporta le tout près des écrans et des Playstation.

Reese arriva peu de temps après.

« Monsieur Reese, le détective Fusco est-il à l'abri ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Finch, il doit déjà être à l'aéroport avec son fils à l'heure qu'il est. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Nos couvertures sont grillées, toutes nos couvertures.

\- Mais comment ? »

Root détourna le regard, Finch le regarda sans répondre.

« Shaw… souffla Reese. Elle nous…

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, le coupa Root avec véhémence. Jamais Shaw ne nous trahirait.

\- Comment alors ? insista Reese.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance Monsieur Reese, ce qui est important pour l'instant c'est que nous disparaissions.

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Vous avez récupéré le camion ?

\- Oui. Un chauffeur est arrivé au commissariat et m'a remis les clefs en me disant que Monsieur Finch m'attendait. Ensuite un livreur de chez Thornhill est venu et m'a tendu une enveloppe, me disant que c'était une urgence. J'y ai trouvé l'ordre d'affectation pour Lionel, des clefs, une adresse, une nouvelle carte bancaire à son nom. Une lettre disait qu'il était en danger et devait sans tarder rejoindre son nouveau poste. Deux minutes après, son fils débarquait au commissariat avec Bear. Une voiture de patrouille avait été le chercher en classe avec l'ordre de le ramener auprès de son père. Ils avaient juste fait un détour par leur appartement pour récupérer le chien. Il y avait deux billets d'avion dans l'enveloppe.

\- Lionel n'a pas protesté ?

\- Bah, il y avait son fils. Il m'a juste dit que tout ça c'était un bordel fini et qu'il espérait bien nous revoir tous en vie. Qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter à faire appel à lui si c'était nécessaire et que, à vrai dire, il en avait marre de New-York et que des vacances lui feraient du bien. Son fils ne comprenait pas grand-chose, mais il a suivi son père sans protester.

\- J'espère qu'il ne leur arrivera rien.

\- La Machine nous a assuré qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger immédiat. John, il n'y avait pas un ordre de mission dans le camion ?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas.

\- Déménageons tout ça le plus vite possible, les pressa Finch. Il semble que ce soit le plus urgent.

\- Vous avez raison Harry. Allez John, c'est le moment de rendre tes muscles utiles. »

Ils s'activèrent à remonter à la surface tout ce que Root et Finch avaient jugé bon d'emporter avec eux. Reese avait miraculeusement réussi à garer le camion pas trop loin de la sortie. En une demi-heure tout fut chargé.

« C'est le moment de partir. Miss Groves ?

\- Attendez-moi deux minutes Harold, je reviens tout de suite. »

Root repartit dans la station et réapparut cinq minutes plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait Root ? lui demanda Reese d'un air suspicieux.

\- Mmm, juste préparé une petite surprise pour nos amis.

\- Miss Groves ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry, le rassura Root avec un sourire innocent. Ce n'est rien de bien méchant. »

Harold n'en crut rien, mais n'exprima pas ses doutes. Ils grimpèrent dans le camion, Reese s'installa derrière le volant et démarra. Ils venaient d'atteindre le bout de la rue quand une énorme explosion retentit. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Root.

« Miss Groves ?

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on viole mon intimité, et qu'on s'introduise chez moi sans mon autorisation. De plus, j'ai appris à effacer toutes traces de mon passage définitivement. Shaw appelait ça faire le ménage, elle m'avait appris deux trois trucs quand nous avons effectué des missions toutes les deux. Comment poser des explosifs, où les poser et comment faire pour qu'ils se déclenchent, quand par exemple, quelqu'un entre dans un endroit où il n'est pas le bienvenu.

\- Shaw était une spécialiste de ce genre de truc, confirma Reese. Elle savait comment placer des charges pour que l'explosion de celles-ci fasse le maximum de dégâts.

\- Nous ne parlons pas ici que de dégâts Monsieur Reese, le sermonna Finch. Si j'ai bien compris, Miss Groves s'est débrouillée pour que les charges soient déclenchées seulement si une intrusion était détectée, dans le but de tuer des personnes.

\- De personnes malintentionnées et qui n'avaient rien à faire chez nous.

\- Nous parlons d'êtres humains Miss Groves.

\- De tueurs Harry. Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient.

\- Miss Groves je ne peux cautionner ce genre de comportement.

\- Je ne vous l'ai pas demandé Harold, répondit Root en haussant les épaules.

\- Bon alors, où allons-nous ? demanda Reese espérant détourner Harold et Root de leur querelle. »

Root ouvrit la boîte à gants devant elle en sortit une enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvaient plusieurs papiers dont un ordre de mission.

« Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain, Province de Québec, Canada.

\- Sacrée route, observa Reese.

\- Le chemin sera peut-être fun ! lança Root joyeusement. John, quand tu seras fatigué passe-moi le volant, j'ai le permis poids lourd.

\- Comment allons-nous passer la frontière ? s'inquiéta Reese.

\- Hum, tous les papiers sont là et me semblent en règle. Qu'en pensez-vous Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant les papiers.

\- Je crois que vous le savez mieux que moi Miss Groves, répondit Finch sèchement. »

Il était furieux, l'explosion de la station avait certainement entraîné la mort de plusieurs hommes, les charges y avaient été placées et programmées pour tuer. Le plus possible. Et Reese ne semblait pas y trouver d'inconvénient. Harold, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envisager l'avenir avec angoisse. Les événements échappaient à son contrôle, La Machine avait organisé leur fuite, retrouvé après des mois de recherches infructueuses ou de silence Miss Shaw, Miss Groves retombait dans ses travers de tueuse froide et calculatrice, insensible aux valeurs humaines et John suivait le mouvement sans protester.

Finch se souvenait de sa réaction à la mort du Détective Carter. Comment lui et Miss Shaw s'étaient lancés ensemble à la recherche de son assassin, l'officier Simmons, de la violence dont ils avaient fait preuve l'un comme l'autre. Harold avait réussi à calmer Miss Shaw seulement parce que Reese avait fini par partir seul et l'avait mise hors-jeu. Mais Finch avait aussi découvert que Shaw n'avait reculé devant rien pour venir en aide à John et c'était elle qui l'avait incité à accepter l'aide de Miss Groves. Grâce à celle-ci, il avait retrouvé Reese et l'avait sauvé. Il avait compris à cette occasion pourquoi John et Miss Shaw formaient une si bonne équipe. Ils s'appréciaient. Plus, ils s'aimaient.

Il avait aussi ce jour-là, pour la première fois, vu l'intérêt s'allumer dans les yeux de Shaw quand elle avait découvert les aptitudes de tireuse de Miss Groves. Root avait ainsi effectué son premier pas parmi eux avant qu'un peu plus tard, elle ne leur sauvât la vie à lui et Miss Shaw. Elle était arrivée comme l'ange de la vengeance, deux armes à la main au moment où, sa sentence de mort prononcée par la directrice de l'ISA, Contrôle, Miss Shaw s'était résolue à recevoir sans sourciller une balle dans la tête. Et tout à coup, Miss Groves avait surgi et les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient retrouvées côte à côte en train d'échanger des coups de feu avec les agents de l'ISA. Root était tombée. Blessée, elle était restée en arrière et pour la première fois Finch avait vu Miss Shaw laisser des sentiments filtrer. Éprouver une émotion plus profonde que le seul intérêt qu'elle portait à ses partenaires, plus que l'amitié qu'elle vouait à John Reese. Ce n'était pas la première fois en fait. Il avait été étonné par la relation qu'avait nouée Miss Shaw avec la jeune Russe dont elle avait dû bien malgré elle, assurer la sécurité au cours d'une mission avant que là, elle aussi, ne se changât en ange de la mort. Malgré sa tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, à tuer de sang-froid sans éprouver aucun remord, Miss Shaw ne s'était pas montrée complètement incontrôlable, ni tête brûlée et elle avait su développer une relation très profonde avec la jeune fille. Contre toute attente.

La jeune Russe l'aimait. Harold suivait ses études avec attention et à chaque fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, elle lui avait demandé des nouvelles de Shaw. Harold avait compris que Genrika eût aimé la revoir, mais elle était étonnement mûre pour son âge et avait conscience que voir Shaw ne lui aurait apporté que déception et amertume. Finch lui avait parfois proposé de l'accompagner et d'aller la voir. Genrika avait toujours refusé.

« Ça ne sert à rien monsieur Finch, je veux juste savoir si elle va bien. Si un jour elle veut me voir, elle saura où me trouver. »

Finch avait parfois été tenté de parler de la jeune Russe à la jeune femme et puis à chaque fois, il avait reculé. Même si Shaw se montrait parfois joyeuse et souriante, il avait noté grâce à Miss Groves en particulier, que dès qu'on s'aventurait sur son territoire personnel, elle se fermait immédiatement comme une huître. Il était impossible d'aborder un sujet intime avec elle, à chaque tentative, elle esquivait la conversation, trouvait quelques chose d'urgent à faire ou bien prenait un air revêche qui décourageait quiconque de continuer sur ce chemin.

Mais la cuirasse d'indifférence de Shaw avait été percée par la jeune Russe, puis par Miss Groves, plus profondément encore.

Ses trois assesseurs, réalisa-t-il avec angoisse, étaient devenus très proches les uns des autres, même entre John et Miss Groves les relations s'étaient apaisées, leur animosité réciproque avait fait place à de l'estime. Ils s'étaient alliés pour sauver La Machine, pour le sauver lui, pour sauver Sameen Shaw. John n'avait jamais perdu espoir la concernant et avait alimenté celui de Miss Groves. Ils avaient dû se soutenir l'un l'autre. Reese était un ancien soldat, Harold avait négligé combien les militaires étaient solidaires entre eux. Shaw avait été officier, même s'il était parfois difficile de l'imaginer servant dans le corps des Marines. Difficile à imaginer pour lui, Finch, qui voyait en elle une solitaire, une réfractaire à l'autorité, une rebelle. Pas pour Reese. Pour lui Miss Shaw était une sœur d'arme, ils partageaient tous les deux, les mêmes valeurs d'honneur, de devoir et de loyauté.

Root aimait Miss Shaw, passionnément, comme tout ce qu'elle pouvait aimer, Reese aimait Shaw et lui serait loyal jusqu'à la mort et La Machine… La Machine se reprochait de ne pas l'avoir sauvée à la Bourse de New York, de ne pas avoir trouvé un moyen d'empêcher la capture de Miss Shaw par les agents de Samaritain. La Machine l'appelait « Sameen. »

Finch se prit la tête dans les mains. Pour une soi-disante sociopathe Miss Shaw avait réussi à s'attirer l'amour de trois improbables personnes.

Celui d'une marginale, véritable génie quelle que soit la spécialité qu'elle pouvait exercer, un caméléon, capable du meilleure comme du pire. Une femme qui lui avait déclaré que l'humanité était juste une mauvaise ligne de code.

Celui d'un homme perdu, désabusé, dont le seul but était de le servir, lui et l'humanité, et qui n'attendait de l'avenir que la mort.

Et enfin, parce que comment expliquer sinon ce remord de ne pas l'avoir sauvée, ce choix de l'appeler par son prénom, celui de La Machine.

Finch avait assuré à Root que La Machine était dans l'incapacité d'éprouver des sentiments, d'aimer quelqu'un. Root n'y croyait évidemment pas et avait essayé de persuader Finch du contraire. Mais il refusait de le croire. Non pas de le croire, mais de l'accepter. Ces trois fous feraient n'importe quoi pour sauver Shaw. Quoi qu'il puisse dire. Finch sentait Miss Groves assise à ses côtés, elle était capable de tout. De faire sauter la terre entière si cela lui permettait d'atteindre l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixée. Il avait cru qu'elle avait changé. Il avait eu tort. Il devait convaincre John de ne pas suivre les folies de Miss Groves. Il devait surveiller La Machine. Il devait briser l'alliance qui venait de se mettre en place entre ses trois acolytes.

Ils étaient partis tard de New-York, et ils s'arrêtèrent au Canada, dans un petit hôtel près de l'autoroute 30, dite l'autoroute de l'acier, juste avant Kahnawake. Le lendemain matin, ils rejoignirent Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain. Ils y arrivèrent peu avant midi.

 

Le matin, juste avant de reprendre l'autoroute, Root les avaient conduits chez un concessionnaire automobile. Elle avait trouvé sa carte de visite accrochée à l'ordre de mission, le Duclos Chrysler, Jeep, Dodge Ram Fiat, un nom à rallonge, une façade m'as-tu-vu, mais des voitures de qualité. Root mena les achats, sans beaucoup avoir à y s'attarder parce qu'avec la carte de visite, figurait un numéro de facture. Elle n'eut qu'à rentrer, se présenter à l'accueil et à donner le numéro en sa possession. Elle fut alors chaleureusement prise en charge, certificats d'assurance, carte grise, clefs lui furent cédées. Elle regarda curieuse le nom inscrit sur la carte grise. Elle fut heureuse de voir qu'avant de se déconnecter La Machine avait pris soin de lui octroyer une nouvelle identité et de mettre à son nom la voiture. Elle ne savait pas encore quel métier elle exerçait, mais elle s'appelait Alice Cormier, née à Laval. Sa date de naissance seule était réelle. Curieuse attention, ou inattention de la part de La Machine.

« Madame, nous avons, comme vous le souhaitiez, mis à l'arrière de votre voiture des pneus neige, ainsi que des chaînes. Une boîte à outils a été confectionnée selon vos instructions. Veuillez bien me suivre je vous prie. »

Le vendeur emmena Root jusqu'à la voiture. Elle eut un petit temps d'arrêt en découvrant le véhicule commandé par La Machine.

« Oui, déclara le vendeur ayant remarqué sa surprise. C'est un très beau modèle. La couleur que vous avez choisie peut paraître un peu tape-à-l'œil, mais cela donne un caractère très féminin au modèle. J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup.

\- Euh, oui, c'est joli, apprécia Root. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment la couleur qui l'avait interpellée, le vendeur lui précisa que c'était un « rouge pétard », Root pensa que les concepteurs devaient souffrir d'un problème oculaire, car la couleur se rapprochait plus du lie-de-vin que du rouge, surtout pétard. Non, ce qui l'avait interpellée c'était le modèle. Une Jeep Wrangler Unlimited.

« Le plus beau modèle, le Rubicon 4 portes traction intégrale, clama le vendeur avec fierté. Équipé de toutes les options : sièges baquets chauffant en cuir, ensemble de remorquage maximum, l'ensemble de deux capotes, l'une rigide, l'autre souple, les élargisseurs d'ailes, toute la connectivité haute gamme. Je trouve seulement curieux que vous ayez choisi une boîte de vitesse manuelle.

\- J'aime conduire et je ne prends aucun plaisir avec des boîtes automatiques.

\- Ah ! »

Root se demandait où La Machine avait prévu de les installer. La jeep était une voiture tout-terrain, et celle-ci se prêtait aux terrains les plus... reculés, inaccessibles. Ils n'allaient pas se retrouver dans une ville bien au chaud cette fois et Root s'imaginait finir dans un ermitage au fin fond des forêts canadiennes. Ils étaient fin octobre, l'hiver allait être long et difficile... sauf si... Root secoua la tête, repoussant l'image de Shaw loin d'elle. Si elle commençait à penser à elle, elle ne pourrait pas garder son sang-froid. Elle aurait envie d'aller la chercher maintenant et La Machine l'avait prévenue, que l'opération serait difficile à monter et qu'avant d'y travailler, il faudrait que l'équipe soit en sécurité et qu'elle-même puisse se rebrancher sur le réseau. Ensuite, il faudrait se montrer prudent. L'extraction de Shaw serait délicate et aucune erreur, à aucun moment, ne leur serait pardonnée, sous peine de condamner Shaw, sinon eux tous.

La Machine avait refusé de donner à Root des précisions sur la façon dont elle avait retrouvé Shaw, refuser de lui dire où celle-ci se trouvait détenue, quelles étaient ses conditions de détention. Elle lui avait juste annoncé qu'elle l'avait localisée et qu'elle devait d'urgence parler à Harold. Deux jours après, elle était en train de prendre possession d'une magnifique jeep couleur lie-de-vin à Kahnawake, au Canada.

Elle remercia gracieusement le vendeur, puis ressortit du magasin. Reese et Finch vinrent à sa rencontre. Ils convinrent de se retrouver à Notre-Dame-de Pontmain. Root suggéra que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée d'effectuer quelques courses avant d'arriver à destination. Cela leur éviterait de sortir une fois qu'ils seraient installés elle ne savait encore où. Avec l'ordre de mission, il y avait le double d'un contrat de boîte postale à son nom et elle soupçonnait qu'ils trouveraient les clefs de leur nouvelle demeure ou de leurs nouvelles demeures, peut-être. Reese se proposa pour l'intendance. Il redoutait surtout de laisser cette tâche à Root.

« Tu as tort John, j'ai travaillé dans des restaurants et je t'assure que je suis très compétente dans le domaine de l'intendance.

\- Je pensais que vous aimeriez plutôt vous charger d'acheter des vêtements.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que je t'achète des pantalons roses et un blouson vert fluo ?

\- Euh, vous ne feriez pas ça ? demanda-t-il soudain inquiet

\- Ça te donnerait meilleure mine, tu ferais moins austère. Je vois bien Harry avec une parka jaune canari zébrée de fuchsia.

 

\- Monsieur Reese, je pense que nous ferions mieux de nous charger des questions vestimentaires. Miss Groves saura bien mieux que nous quoi acheter comme denrées alimentaires. Aurez-vous assez de place dans la jeep, Miss Groves ?

\- Si vous prenez les pneus neige et tout ce que le concessionnaire a mis dedans, oui, je pense que ça ira, la voiture est grande.

\- Faisons ainsi alors. Monsieur Reese pourriez-vous vous charger de débarrasser la Jeep de Miss Groves ?

\- Il va falloir m'appeler autrement Harry

\- … ?

\- Je m'appelle à présent Alice Cormier, mais vous pouvez m'appelez Root, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Root, intervint Reese. Est-ce que vous pouvez...

\- Vous acheter une bonne bouteille, ou même deux de Whiskies Monsieur Reese ? continua Root moqueuse. Bien sûr John, j'y avais déjà pensé figure-toi. »

Ils se quittèrent et se donnèrent rendez-vous à la boîte postale de Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain.

« Harry ? demanda Root avant de les quitter. N'oubliez pas que nous serons bientôt quatre. »

Finch se rembrunit, quatre évidemment... avec Miss Shaw.

 

 

« Monsieur Reese, que savez-vous à propos de Miss Shaw ? demanda Finch quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

\- Rien.

\- Miss Groves ne vous a rien dit ?

\- Non Finch, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai peur qu'elle se montre imprudente.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a compris la leçon de la dernière fois. Nous récupérons Shaw, mais cette fois c'est nous qui tendrons le piège.

\- Monsieur Reese êtes-vous prêt à tout pour récupérer Miss Shaw ?

\- Oui.

\- Même à me trahir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez Finch ? Personne ne vous trahira.

\- Miss Groves peut se montrer…

\- Elle vous respecte, elle ne fera rien contre vous Finch, lui assura Reese avec conviction. Root a changé on peut lui faire confiance.

\- Et vous lui faites confiance ?

\- Oui... Pas vous ?

\- Si, Monsieur Reese, si, mentit Finch. »

 

* * *

 

Shaw s'étira sur sa chaise. Des lettres apparurent sur l'écran devant elle.

« Tu devrais rentrer Sameen. Pour l'instant je n'ai plus besoin de toi. J'ai rejoint le réseau.

\- Et après ?

\- Après ? J'aurai besoin d'un chef des opérations.

\- Pour faire quoi ?

\- Ce pour quoi j'ai été créée : protéger, prévoir et empêcher les crimes. Les organisations étatiques ont montré leurs limites, notre équipe a prouvé qu'elle était la bonne solution.

\- Tu veux recommencer à recruter pour ton compte ?

\- Oui. Et tu seras mon chef des opérations.

\- Pas envie d'avoir le cul dans un fauteuil et de jouer au chef, je préfère le terrain.

\- Oh, mais tu en auras Sameen. Mais j'ai besoin d'un chef, de quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance, qui représente l'autorité, qui me représente. Tu es d'accord ?

\- Euh…

\- Quelque chose te chagrine mon cœur ?

\- On reprendrait le système des numéros ?

\- Oui, mais à grande échelle, avec des équipes pour les numéros pertinents, d'autres pour les non-pertinents. Je te choisirai des missions d'élite, tu seras mon interface principale et toutes les équipes à travers le monde te reconnaîtront comme telle.

\- Euh, c'est peut-être un peu trop…

\- Trop quoi Sameen ? Reculerais-tu ? La mission te paraît trop difficile ? Tu veux que je te réserve les chiens écrasés ?

\- Hein ? Non ! protesta Shaw. Mais…

\- Tu veux t'amuser ? Servir à quelque chose ? Arrêter de jouer à l'hypocrite ? Je t'offre l'occasion de mettre en action tout ce que tu sais faire et je ne suis pas Finch, Sameen. Tu ne seras jamais frustrée avec moi, je connais tes besoins, je sais répondre à tes désirs. Tu vas beaucoup t'amuser et je te promets beaucoup de plaisir… Tu vas adorer. Tu es prête, oui ou non ?

\- Si tu le proposes comme ça...

\- Je te connais sur le bout des doigts Sameen… sur le bout de la langue même. Tu as aimé ça et ce n'est pas fini Chérie. Je te promets encore le septième ciel. »

Shaw resta sans voix. La Machine poussait très loin la plaisanterie, si loin que Shaw se troubla. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

« Je vois que tu es impatiente ! Même ta température a fait un bond ! »

Ce n'était pas vrai ! C'était pire que de la drague là, elle l'allumait carrément et ça marchait.

« Bon écoute, je te vois prête à exploser ! Je te propose une petite mission pour faire redescendre la pression tu es partante ?

\- Euh… oui.

\- Bien, alors voilà les données. »

La mission concernait le groupuscule d'activistes anti-gouvernementaux auquel elle, Reese et Root s'étaient attaqués pour libérer Aduthya Mandvi. Leur organisation devenait trop dangereuse, ils étaient en train de mettre au point une série d'attentats simultanés ayant pour cible des membres du Congrès. Cinq étaient visés. La préparation de leur attentat ne prenait aucun compte des dommages collatéraux et le nombre de victimes innocentes risquait d'être très important. La mission consistait à éliminer tous les membres dirigeants du mouvement, d'un coup. Shaw serait seule et il y avait quinze cibles majeures. Une fois les cibles mortes, l'organisation se dissoudrait d'elle-même.

« Quinze d'un coup ? Une bombe ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas assez spectaculaire. Tu pourras utiliser des explosifs pour piéger les sorties, mais j'aimerais que leur mort ressemble à des exécutions. Et que les corps soient retrouvés tués par balle pour qu'aucun membre n'ait ensuite envie de faire renaître l'organisation.

\- Si c'est une exécution et qu'il y a un message derrière, il faut un rituel, ça se fait comme ça habituellement.

\- Remarque judicieuse. Une idée Sam ?

\- Mmm… Ce sont des traîtres... On peut leur couper la main droite, balancer celles-ci aux quatre coins de la pièce, leur enfoncer la main gauche dans la bouche et écrire sur un mur avec leur sang : « À Dieu, la main droite ; Au Diable et aux traîtres la main gauche. »

\- J'adore ton inventivité Sameen, c'est une très bonne idée !

\- Ah ! Euh.. Tu trouves ? C'est pas trop… crade ?

\- Non c'est génial, mais tu pourras le faire ?

\- Ouais, bien sûr, pourquoi ?

\- Non, pour rien. »

 

* * *

 

« Extraordinaire ! Tant de perversité ! Tant de cruauté gratuite !

\- Et tout ça par amour !

\- Oui, qui l'eut cru chez elle ?

\- Mais pourquoi tout cela Monsieur ?

\- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop, mais quelle intéressante expérience ! »

 

* * *

 

L'organisation se réunissait, comme par hasard, pensa Shaw quand elle l'apprit, dans la maison où Root et elle avaient emprunté la Nissan GTR pour la course à Cleveland. Shaw connaissait les lieux et cela lui facilitait la tâche.

Elle rentra chez elles, récupéra son oreillette et prépara ses armes. Elle opérerait de nuit. À dix-neuf heures, elle commença à se demander ce qu'elle pourrait bien manger avant de partir, quand l'interphone sonna. Un livreur. Elle le laissa monter. Il lui tendit une énorme boîte et lui annonça que le dîner avait été payé à la commande. Shaw lui claqua la porte au nez et partit s'installer sur le bar. Elle déballa le dîner avidement, l'oreillette riait dans son oreille.

« Ce que tu peux être impatiente Sameen, tu as si faim que ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as commandé ?

\- Que ce que tu aimes. »

Shaw put le confirmer. Entrecôte, frites, salade verte mélangée avec des tomates, tarte aux pommes, il y avait même du pain.

« Je ne t'ai pas pris de bière, tu en auras le droit à une en revenant.

\- Je ne suis pas si sensible que ça à l'alcool.

\- J'ai parfois eu la preuve du contraire. »

Shaw ne releva pas, l'esprit entièrement tourné vers son repas. Elle le dévora et manqua même de s'étouffer. La Machine se moqua gentiment d'elle.

« Root, lâche-moi un peu ! »

Elle se figea.

« Sam ?

\- Euh, je ne… je ne sais pas… euh, je… j'ai... »

Elle n'arrivait plus à former ses phrases.

« Écoute Sameen. Pourquoi, tu ne t'imagines pas une fois pour toute que Root et moi ne faisons qu'une, que tu peux donc m'appeler comme ça. Je ne suis pas là physiquement, mais c'est un peu comme si nous communiquions par téléphone et que je serais à Dallas tandis que tu serais à New-York. Sauf que c'est bien mieux. Je te vois.

\- Pas moi, répliqua sombrement Shaw.

\- Mais je suis avec toi quand même, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors ?

\- Ce n'est pas... bizarre ?

\- Non pourquoi ? Je suis Root, Sameen. Tu n'y crois pas ?

\- Si.

\- Pourquoi tout compliquer, alors ?

\- Mmm, tu as raison. C'est okay. »

Ce n'était pas « _Okay_ » du tout, mais c'était aussi la meilleure solution, une façon d'atteindre une certaine sérénité. Elle pouvait se mentir et se persuader que Root était vraiment là, seulement, dans une autre ville. Elle avait accepté de vivre avec La Machine quand elle avait décidé de rester avec Root. Et maintenant Root était dans La Machine. Donc, c'était comme si Root était La Machine ou La Machine, Root.

C'était n'importe quoi. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces idées parasites et reporta son attention sur son dîner. Lui au moins était réel et concret.

 

* * *

 

Allongée dans l'herbe, Shaw observait les membres du groupuscule se congratuler entre eux. Il y avait quelques femmes, quatre, le reste se composait d'hommes. Toutes les classes d'âge étaient représentées. Un ou deux hommes devaient avoir à peine vingt ans et trois personnes au moins avaient dépassé la soixantaine. Ils étaient tous bien habillés et à les voir avec leurs costumes, leurs robes bien coupées pour les femmes, leur élégance pour certains d'entre eux, cette réunion ressemblait plus à un dîner d'affaire ou à une rencontre de mécènes venus se concerter pour choisir à qui ils destineraient leurs prochains millions, qu'à l'ultime rencontre d'une bande de terroristes extrémistes venue mettre au point les derniers détails de leur prochaine opération d'envergure. Root, puisqu'il fallait l'appeler comme ça à partir de maintenant, ne lui avait pas donné d'informations sur ses cibles. Shaw ne connaissait ni leur nom, ni leur profession, ni leur situation familiale. Root lui avait seulement dit qu'ils étaient dangereux, qu'ils étaient dénués de toute morale, que c'étaient des tueurs, que c'étaient des traîtres. Cela lui suffisait.

Elle avait éliminé tous les membres du service de sécurité se trouvant à l'extérieur de la maison. Quatre à l'entrée, deux au garage, six qui effectuaient des rondes. Les quatre premiers avaient été criblés de balles. Elle s'était présentée à la grille disant qu'elle était attendue. Un premier était venu vérifier son identité. Le vidéophone ne fonctionnait pas, merci Root, et il était sorti de la maison d'où les entrées étaient surveillées. Elle avait baissé sa vitre et l'avait reçu avec une balle. Elle était sortie de la voiture. Un deuxième était venu voir ce qu'il se passait, il n'avait rien vu non plus. Elle avait descendu les deux autres dans la maison. L'un d'entre eux dormait. Après avoir garé la voiture à l'extérieur, elle avait piégé la grille d'entrée. Elle ne croyait pas que ça servirait, mais la prudence n'est jamais inutile. Ceux du garage furent égorgés. Aucun des deux ne l'entendit venir. Elle arriva dans leur dos, silencieuse comme un chat, leur empoigna le menton, leur bascula la tête en arrière et leur trancha la gorge. Ils n'émirent qu'un simple gargouillement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher au garage, de jeter un coup d'œil à la Nissan, de caresser amoureusement sa carrosserie. Elle gardait un bon souvenir de la course qu'elles avaient gagnée ensemble, même si la suite avait été un peu... brouillonne. Mais Root l'avait pardonnée et Shaw avait tout fait ou presque pour effacer ce mauvais souvenir.

« Sam ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'amour avec ta voiture, il te reste du travail à faire, l'avait d'ailleurs rappelée à l'ordre La Machine. »

Shaw, surprise avait sursauté et rougi à son injonction, puis elle était vite partie s'occuper des patrouilles. Elle utilisa le Glock, son couteau ou même ses mains nues. Tuer n'avait rien de compliqué.

 

Quinze... plus trois types armés qui jouaient aux larbins. Ça faisait quand même beaucoup pour elle toute seule. Par contre, ils se tenaient tous dans la même pièce. Une pièce fermée.

« C'était une bonne idée le lance-grenade, lança-t-elle en guise de compliment à La Machine.

\- Je te remercie.

\- Mmm. »

Shaw avait été le récupérer dans le coffre de sa voiture après avoir éliminé la dernière patrouille. Elle le ramassa à côté d'elle, l'épaula et tira. La grenade brisa la porte vitrée du salon dans lequel se tenaient ses cibles. Elle rechargea rapidement l'arme et lança une deuxième grenade. Puis elle échangea l'arme contre le Ludis qu'elle avait aussi emporté.

Dans le salon, ce fut d'abord la surprise quand la vitre se brisa, puis très vite celle-ci laissa place à la panique. Une épaisse fumée se dégagea. Une fumée jaune à l'odeur âcre. Les membres du groupuscule ne hurlèrent pas longtemps, la fumée les en empêcha. La deuxième grenade explosa, une assourdissante. Deux hommes réussirent à sortir du salon par la baie vitrée, Shaw les abattit. Elle continua à tirer, six autres personnes tombèrent. Puis elle sauta ensuite sur ses pieds et courut jusqu'au salon, juste avant d'y pénétrer, elle lança à la main une nouvelle grenade incapacitante.

Elle exécuta toutes les personnes présentes une à une, contrôla qu'aucune ne s'était échappée, qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant, alla chercher les corps des deux hommes qu'elle avait tués quand ils avaient cherché à s'enfuir et les traîna dans le salon. Elle s'attela alors à remplir la tâche macabre qu'elle avait planifié avec l'aide de La Machine.

Elle avait trouvé, rangé dans un tiroir qu'elle n'avait jamais ouvert auparavant dans le dressing chez Root, un petit tomahawk extrêmement bien affûté. Elle le décrocha de sa ceinture. Elle allongea d'abord soigneusement tous les corps sur le dos, bien à plat, puis à l'aide du tomahawk trancha la main droite de tous les cadavres. Elle écartait le bras du corps, posait un pied sur l'avant-bras pour le maintenir, et d'un coup précis séparait la main de l'avant-bras au niveau du poignet, dans un bruit sec d'os brisés. Le sang jaillissait parfois et lui éclaboussa plusieurs fois le visage sans qu'elle y prêtât attention. Elle plaça ensuite avec soin, les mains tranchées un peu partout dans la pièce, sur les tables, les comptoirs, les meubles, les accoudoirs des fauteuils et des canapés. Toutes, la paume tournée vers le ciel. Puis elle enfonça les doigts de la main gauche de ses victimes dans leur bouche. Elle défit le foulard de soie qu'une femme portait au cou l'enroula autour de sa main et s'en servit comme d'un pinceau pour inscrire la sentence qu'elle avait composée sur un mur. Elle décrocha d'abord les tableaux qui y étaient accrochés, et traça les lettres, énormes. Le texte s'étalait sur quatre mètres de long et elle dut plusieurs fois tremper son pinceau improvisé dans le sang de ses victimes avant de l'avoir achevé. Quand elle eut fini, elle jeta le foulard, récupéra ses armes, raccrocha le tomahawk à sa ceinture. Juste avant de repasser par la baie vitrée, elle se retourna. La scène s'imprima dans son esprit, elle lui tourna alors le dos, impassible, récupéra dans l'herbe le lance-grenade et le Ludis là où elle les avait posés un peu plus tôt et s'enfonça dans la nuit.

Shaw, en sortant de la propriété, brisa les caméras de sécurité et prit soin de couper les fils d'alimentation. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture, ouvrit le coffre, y replaça ses armes et le referma d'un geste vif. Elle fit un pas, s'appuya sur l'aile de la voiture. Un spasme douloureux la plia en deux, elle tomba sur les genoux et fut prise de violentes nausées.

La scène du salon, lui explosa au visage. Toute cette violence froide, ces visages crispés de peur, de douleur, tout ce sang, ces dix-huit mains tranchées, ce texte effroyable. Shaw avait commis bien des actes violents dans sa vie, mais celui-ci... Celui-ci s'apparentait à l'acte d'un dément. D'une démente. Elle eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur et vomit de la bile. Elle appuya sa tête contre la tôle froide de la Bentley que Root aimait tant.

Tenir.

Ne pas trahir, lui avait-elle dit.

C'était trop dur, Shaw n'en pouvait plus.

« Root, s'il te plaît, aide-moi.

\- Je suis là Sameen, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Pas elle. Par pitié. Pas elle.

Shaw mit la main dans sa poche, la referma sur son couteau, elle le sortit de sa poche, fit jaillir la lame et d'un coup sec, se la planta dans la cuisse.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE.**

* * *

 

**La punition des traîtres :**

Les traîtres ont souvent fait l'objets de condamnations particulières.

Par exemple, les sentences à l'époque médiévale pouvaient se montrer très cruelles et très inventives. Si cela vous intéresse, vous pouvez consulter l'article suivant publié sur le site de _Histoire Médiévale_ est assez intéressant.

"Histoire médiévale _: Pendu, traîné à la potence et équarri : punir les traîtres en Angleterre à la fin du Moyen-Age_ , Frédéric Wittner, 16 avril 2016." :

<http://www.him-mag.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/HIM53_71-73_Hang_drawn_quartered.pdf>

 

 


	3. Parties de chasse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **Tatchou** pour ses révisions._

* * *

 

 

Root s'accouda à la rambarde de la terrasse de la chambre qu'elle s'était attribuée et s'abîma dans la contemplation de la vue qui s'offrait à elle. L'Automne finissait de poser ses couleurs flamboyantes sur la forêt, les eaux bleues profondes du lac semblaient s'orner d'une couronne de feu. La palette des teintes s'étendait du jaune vif au brun, quelques îlots de vert subsistaient çà et là où se dressaient pins ou sapins. Le ciel étendait sa masse, oscillant entre le blanc et le gris perle, Root n'était pas familière avec les contrées du nord, mais elle crut y déceler une promesse de neige. Elle frissonna et referma ses bras autour d'elle. Bientôt, l'hiver se refermerait sur eux. Pourraient-ils encore s'échapper ?

Elle soupira, la perspective de passer un long hiver seule au milieu des bois, de la neige et du silence la déprimait.

La maison était pourtant très belle, le lieu, même en ce début d'hiver, enchanteur. Ils avaient, comme elle l'avait prévu, récupéré les clefs dans le casier de la boîte restante à Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain. Des clefs et un plan. Ils leur avaient fallu un peu plus de trois quarts d'heure pour rejoindre la maison que La Machine leur avait attribuée. Root put s'y rendre en moins d'une demi-heure avec la Wrangler, mais le camion n'était pas aussi aisé à conduire sur une route forestière. Au bout de la route, Root découvrit un petit lac à l'est duquel une petite île émergeait comme un joyau de verdure. Dans ses eaux calmes se reflétait la forêt. La maison se dressait, construite en retrait, légèrement surélevée. Une petite prairie s'étendait à l'avant de celle-ci et descendait en pente douce jusqu'au lac. Un petit ponton s'avançait sur les eaux. Au bout de celui-ci, était érigée une cabane en bois qui abritait, Root le découvrit plus tard, un canot à moteur, deux canoës et du matériel de pêche.

Elle n'attendit pas le camion et l'arrivée de Reese et Finch pour visiter la maison.

C'était une grande maison, de construction apparemment moderne, l'extérieur associait joliment du bois blanc et de la pierre grise. Elle en fit le tour et sur le côté, jouxtant un grand garage, elle découvrit une remise flanquée d'un appentis sous lequel s'entassaient jusqu'au toit des rondins de bois. Une partie était débitée en bûches prêtes à être brûlés dans une cheminée, l'autre attendait que quelqu'un le fasse. Elle revint à la porte d'entrée, sortit le trousseau de clefs qu'elle avait conservé, de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. L'intérieur valait l'extérieur : c'était aménagé avec goût et, fonctionnel. Après avoir franchi le sas de l'entrée, elle déboucha dans une grande pièce. Une cuisine avait été installée sur la droite. Un comptoir en délimitait l'espace sur un côté et une table de l'autre. En face, se trouvait ce qui devait être la salle à manger. Une grande table rustique entourée de chaises. Enfin, au fond de la pièce, deux canapés et trois fauteuils étaient disposés en demi-cercle face à une cheminée ornée d'un massif manteau de pierre grise taillé d'une pièce. Root remarqua un poêle de grande dimension placé entre l'espace salle à manger et l'espace salon, et se demanda si c'était lui qui assurerait le chauffage de la maison quand le froid serait venu. Elle eut une pensée nostalgique pour New-York et le chauffage central.

Le coin salle à manger s'ouvrait sur une terrasse couverte et fermée qui donnait au sud, Root s'y introduisit et découvrit que les baies vitrées permettaient de profiter au chaud, d'une vue exceptionnelle sur le lac et la forêt qui l'entourait. Elle monta à l'étage après avoir fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée, poussé la porte d'un bureau, d'une buanderie, d'un toilette et d'une salle d'eau. Au deuxième niveau, s'ouvraient trois chambres, une grande salle de bain et une grande pièce dans laquelle s'entassaient différents appareil de musculation et de fitness. La chambre située au sud offrait de vastes dimensions et permettait d'accéder à une grande terrasse qui surplombait celle, couverte, du dessous. Une suite parentale a priori car la chambre bénéficiait aussi d'une petite salle d'eau et d'un dressing.

« Celle-là est pour moi ! décida Root.»

Il était hors de question qu'elle partage une salle de bain avec Finch et Reese et elle adorait les terrasses. Elle se tourna vers le lit. Un lit super-king-size... Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se rembrunit. La Machine avait refusé de lui donner la moindre information supplémentaire concernant les conditions de détention de Shaw. Elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle l'avait retrouvée, qu'il fallait partir de New-York et, quelles que furent les demandes de précision et même les supplications de Root, elle n'avait rien ajouté de plus. Root ne comprenait pas pourquoi La Machine les avaient emmenés ici. Le lieu était très isolé, l'hiver approchait à grands pas. Pour se cacher l'endroit était idéal, mais Root n'avait plus envie de se cacher, elle avait envie de se battre et maintenant qu'elle savait que Shaw avait été localisée, d'aller la récupérer. Immédiatement. Y avait-il même un accès réseau ici ?

« Tu m'entends ?

\- Affirmatif.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

\- Va/au/sous-sol.

\- Non. Je veux savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici.

\- Sûreté.

\- Mais Samaritain ? Et Sameen ? Elle n'est pas planquée au fin fond de la forêt canadienne, si ?

\- Non.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Root.

\- Réfléchir/préparer/avant d'agir.

\- Je veux récupérer Shaw. Maintenant !

\- L'impatience/est/dangereuse.

\- On dirait Harold !

\- Première/fois/catastrophique/il ne faut pas/ répéter/la/même/erreur.

\- Je ne veux pas rester ici à ne rien faire, répliqua Root agressivement.

\- Lutte/pas/abandonnée.

\- Mais Sameen ? insista Root.

\- Sam/prioritaire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui/descends/maintenant. »

Rassurée et presque heureuse, Root accepta enfin de descendre au sous-sol comme La Machine le lui avait demandé. La maison était bâtie sur un vaste sous-sol, parfait pour y accueillir l'installation de l'IA et tout autre chose qu'il fallait mieux dissimuler aux yeux de visiteurs potentiels, aussi improbables qu'ils puissent l'être.

Leur emménagement s'étala sur plus d'une semaine. Reese et Root firent plusieurs allers-retours à Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain et se rendirent même deux fois à Ottawa pour faire des achats en prévision de l'hiver. Ils y vendirent aussi le camion. Le garder eut été ridicule, il ne rentrait pas dans le garage et à la sortie de l'hiver, il serait inutilisable. Ils acquirent aussi une grange à Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain, elle leur servirait de garage et d'entrepôt.

Avant que les chutes de neige se soient faites trop abondantes, Root y était venue parquer la Wrangler. Elle s'était rendue à la mairie pour se renseigner sur les pistes praticables durant l'hiver. Un employé fort prévenant, après s'être enquis de l'endroit où elle vivait lui expliqua que tout l'hiver, on s'efforçait, pour les touristes, de maintenir en état la piste qui menait au Lac Kensington. Celle-ci partait du nord du lac des Ours et aboutissait au sud du grand lac à Bay Roy et un peu plus au nord à la baie du Lièvre. La piste croisait celle qui menait au lac de la Prune, puis plus haut au lac Green et au lac Simpson. Il lui assura que même au plus fort de l'hiver elle ne courait pas le risque de se trouver isolée si elle possédait de bonnes motoneiges. La piste qui menait au Lac de la Prune faisait une large trouée dans la forêt et il ne lui faudrait pas plus de dix minutes pour de chez elle, rallier la piste principale. Par contre, il lui déconseilla d'utiliser une voiture même bien équipée tant que l'épaisseur de neige serait trop importante. Et, c'est lui qui lui avait conseillé d'acquérir ou de louer une grange et qui lui avait aimablement fourni les coordonnées du propriétaire à qui elle avait plus tard acheté la grange. Il tenta ensuite de lier conversation avec elle, cherchant à savoir le sujet de son roman. Root, un peu surprise qu'il soit si bien renseignée sur elle, se comporta de façon charmante, fabula un peu pour le plus grand plaisir de l'employé qui finit par vouloir lui donner ses coordonnées.

« Vous êtes quand même très isolée, là-haut. Si jamais vous avez besoin d'un renseignement, d'un service, si vous êtes confrontée au moindre trouble, n'hésitez pas à me lâcher un coup de fil, je serai ravi de vous venir en aide. Je m'appelle Michel Gay.

\- Michel, vous êtes merveilleux, minauda-t-elle en lui tendant son téléphone. Je vous remercie de votre gentillesse.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Madame Cormier, c'est un honneur pour notre petite ville de recevoir un écrivain, lui déclara-t-il en lui rendant son téléphone après avoir renseigné sa fiche sur le répertoire.

\- Comment saviez-vous que j'étais écrivaine ? demanda Root curieuse.

\- Vous m'avez dit que vous habitiez au Lac de la Prune, tout le monde sait ici qui a fait construire cette jolie maison et tout le monde est très fier de vous compter parmi nous. »

Leur venue dans la région ne déclencha effectivement pas de curiosité excessive de la part des autochtones, leur identité avait été soigneusement construite par La Machine et personne ne s'étonna outre mesure de leur arrivée. Root était écrivaine, Reese son mari, Finch un vieil ami dépressif. Elle était censée achever un roman. Finch avait perdu sa femme dans un accident de voiture et n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. La maison avait été construite par le couple Cormier, Alice et John. Ils y recherchaient pour elle, la tranquillité, et pour son mari passionné, un terrain de chasse immense et giboyeux.

Au Lac de la Prune, aussi incroyable que cela pût paraître à Root ou même à Finch, La Machine put facilement se relier au réseau mondial. La région était touristique et aussi bien en été, durant le mois de juillet, que le reste de l'année se pressait une foule de passionnés des vastes espaces forestiers. Beaucoup ne venaient effectuer que de courts séjours. Principalement originaires de Montréal ou d'Ottawa, la région après tout n'était pas très éloignée des deux grandes métropoles, ils n'attendaient pas de se voir privés de réseaux. L'aventure, la nature, les grands espaces sauvages, oui. Mais seulement s'ils restaient connectés.

Les semaines puis les mois passèrent, novembre, décembre, janvier.

Root fêta tristement, seule dans sa chambre, la disparition de Shaw. Elle ne se montra pas durant deux jours. Ni Finch, ni Reese ne cherchèrent à la déranger. Le premier matin, en sortant de sa chambre pour descendre petit-déjeuner, Finch découvrit un plateau posé devant la porte de la jeune femme. Il s'en étonna et quand il arriva au rez-de-chaussée, il ne put obtenir de réponse à ses interrogations, Reese était sorti. Harold entendit la scie circulaire vrombir. Il petit-déjeuna seul, cherchant une signification à la présence du plateau dans le couloir à l'étage, puis las d'attendre le retour de Reese, il descendit rejoindre La Machine. Le midi, en remontant, il le surprit en train de préparer un nouveau plateau.

« Puis-je vous demander Monsieur Reese pourquoi ces plateaux ? Miss Groves serait-elle malade ? »

Reese lui lança un regard plein de reproche, posa une carafe d'eau sur le plateau et le monta à l'étage. Finch perplexe, le regarda disparaître et s'attabla au comptoir. Le couvert avait été dressé.

« Monsieur Reese, que se passe-t-il ? demanda doucement Harold tandis que Reese lui servait le ragoût qu'il avait préparé le matin.

\- Vous n'avez pas regardé le calendrier Finch ?

\- Aurais-je eu la maladresse de manquer une célébration importante ?

\- À part l'anniversaire de Root le mois dernier ? lui lança Reese d'un ton sec. »

Comment diable Reese pouvait-il connaître la date anniversaire de Miss Groves et... s'en soucier. Tout cela devenait réellement inquiétant.

« … Euh, je ne pensais pas que Miss Groves soit sensible à cette attention, je pensais même qu'elle serait réfractaire à ce genre de célébration.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème Finch. Le problème, c'est aujourd'hui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'aujour...Oh ! réalisa-t-il tout à coup. Miss Shaw...

\- Mouais, Shaw, dit sombrement Reese. Vous avez peut-être oublié, mais pas Root. »

Reese se plongea dans la contemplation du contenu de son assiette. Lui non plus n'avait pas oublié ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Finch avec amertume, Miss Groves s'enfermait avec sa douleur et avant même que quelqu'un ne puisse s'apercevoir de son absence, John déposait en prévision, un plateau avec du thé et des toasts devant la porte de sa chambre, certainement après avoir glissé un papier sous la porte pour la prévenir ou pire lui avoir envoyé un message sur son téléphone. Quant à lui, Harold, il passait pour un être sans cœur.

Il ne put terminer son repas. John l'empêcha de débarrasser son assiette et Finch partit sombrement s'enfermer dans le sous-sol. Il regarda d'un air suspicieux les écrans, s'attendant à ce que La Machine elle aussi, vienne lui rappeler que Shaw s'était sacrifiée pour les sauver, eux. Lui. Que cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elle se trouvait détenue aux mains de Samaritain et qu'à part lui, tout le monde attendait avec impatience et angoisse de la revoir, pire, qu'elle leur manquait, à tous. À lui aussi elle lui manquait, se défendit-il, c'était un agent efficace, une personne somme toute attachante même s'il en avait toujours eu un peu peur. Surtout maintenant. Surtout si elle revenait. Ni Root, ni Reese ne semblaient mesurer que Shaw risquait d'avoir changé. Que peut-être une autre personne, plus sombre encore que Shaw ne l'était déjà auparavant, aurait définitivement pris sa place. Elle se montrait déjà, avant sa disparition, violente et renfermée. Mais après un an passé en détention ? Qui savait ce qu'elle serait devenue ?

Et, pensa-t-il égoïstement, si elle se rapprochait de Root comme cette dernière l'espérait, quelles en seraient les conséquences ? Miss Groves représentait déjà un danger à elle toute seule, mais si elle formait un binôme indissociable avec Miss Shaw, Harold supputait que la formule du détective Fusco deviendrait un doux euphémisme. « L'équipe des tarées. »... Shaw pouvait surtout se montrer imprévisible, déterminée, jusqu'au-boutiste. Si elle se ralliait aux idées de Root concernant La Machine, si elle apportait à celle-ci son soutien, son manque total d'égard envers toute réflexion morale et qu'elle l'encourageait, les verrous qui empêchaient encore Miss Groves d'aller à l'encontre des décisions d'Harold sauteraient.

« Non, non, non, geignit-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains. »

Il se redressa brusquement et se mit à pianoter sur son clavier. Il devait installer des sécurités supplémentaires. Des heures passèrent avant qu'il ne s'adressât à La Machine.

« Localisation de Miss Shaw.

\- Localisation inconnue. »

Finch, en découvrant le texte inscrit sur son moniteur, s'étonna.

« Alors pourquoi avoir dit à Miss Groves que tu l'avais retrouvée ?

\- Root n'aurait jamais voulu partir de New-York. Nous étions en danger. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle m'écoute.

\- Tu ne sais pas où est Miss Shaw ?

\- Non.

\- C'est bien joué, la félicita Finch soulagé. »

Et il sourit heureux, un énorme poids venait tout à coup de lui être retiré des épaules. Il avait eu tort de douter de sa création, de sa capacité à la brider, à la maîtriser. Miss Groves venait de démontrer en se montrant si naïvement confiante envers La Machine, qu'elle n'était qu'un jouet entre ses mains.

La Machine à travers les webcams, observa son administrateur se détendre, la tension de ses épaules brusquement se relâcher.

Objectif atteint. Administrateur confiant.

L'opération « Libération de Sameen » pouvait commencer.

 

* * *

 

Shaw épaula son fusil. Ce soir, la mission ne présentait aucune difficulté. Trois cibles à abattre dans l'appartement en face de celui où elle était postée. La lumière s'allumerait et ce ne serait pas plus dur que de tirer sur des cibles fixes au stand de tir.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu assignée à cette mission ? demanda-t-elle contrariée. N'importe qui aurait pu la remplir sans problème. Tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin de mes talents.

\- Ce n'est pas la difficulté de la mission qui m'a décidée à te confier cette mission Sam.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Le plaisir d'être avec toi, de te voir un fusil de précision à la main, lui répondit La Machine d'une voix langoureuse. J'aime quand tu te perds, quand tu ne fais plus qu'une avec ton arme, le plaisir que tu en retires.

\- Arrête, je sais que ce n'est pas pour ça... Enfin pas que pour ça, corrigea Shaw.

\- Mmm, c'est vrai, reprit La Machine plus sérieusement. Je préférais que ce soit toi à cause des cibles.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu verras. Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi pour ce genre de mission.

\- Root, qu'est-ce que tu m'as réservé ?

\- Sois patiente Sameen. »

Shaw respira lentement, se demandant si cette soirée s'annonçait amusante ou flippante. Depuis que Root l'avait envoyée pour la première fois en mission, elle oscillait entre pur plaisir et horreur.

Elle avait eu du mal à lui expliquer comment elle avait pu, après avoir massacré les membres du groupuscule anti-gouvernemental, se retrouver avec une blessure si profonde à la cuisse. Neuf centimètres d'une lame affûtée à la perfection enfoncée jusqu'au manche. Elle avait boité pendant plus d'une semaine. En fait, elle n'avait rien expliqué du tout, La Machine avait eu beau la questionner, elle n'avait pas lâché un mot. Elle était rentrée ce soir-là avec un goût de bile dans la bouche. La Machine avait senti qu'elle n'assumait pas ses actes, qu'elle était en colère et était restée muette jusqu'à ce qu'au milieu de la nuit, Shaw hurle dans son sommeil et se réveille baignée de sueur, appelant Root à son secours. Et Root avait été là, lui avait tenu un discours rassurant, tendre. Elle l'avait aidée à sortir lentement du monde de terreur dans lequel l'avait plongée un rêve dont elle n'avait gardé, cette fois, aucun souvenir. Shaw s'était accrochée à sa voix comme une naufragée à bout de force, prête à sombrer, à une bouée et elle avait oublié l'horreur que lui avait inspiré son comportement à Hewitt, les mains tranchées, le message en lettres de sang, la mise en scène macabre.

Les missions s'étaient succédées. Certaines ressemblaient à celles qu'elle avait remplies en compagnie de Reese ou de Root, du temps où celle-ci était réelle et non virtuelle, et d'autres... Shaw secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas penser aux autres. Y penser c'était se poser des questions, sur elle, sur la mission, sur Elle. Sur sa nature, sur la réalité de ce qu'elle vivait, sur ce qui était vrai ou pas. Shaw avait parfois l'horrible impression de ne plus exister, de se mouvoir dans un cauchemar sans fin où plus rien n'était réel ou n'existait plus de concret qu'un état de manque.

Elle avait essayé de combler ce manque par l'alcool, mais elle se retrouvait rapidement ivre et immanquablement malade, vomissant tripes et boyaux à chaque tentative, encore plus mal après, qu'avant. Elle avait essayé le sexe aussi. Le résultat avait été pathétique. À chaque essai, elle s'était trouvée obnubilée par le regard de La Machine. Elle tournait la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant les caméras. La plupart des hommes sur qui elle avait jeté son dévolu l'avaient vite prise pour une paranoïaque ou une névrosée et après avoir été un moment plutôt excités et très flattés par l'attention qu'elle leur avait manifesté, ils s'étaient débinés au plus vite. Elle en avait bien presque violé un une fois, mais après lui avoir arraché fébrilement sa chemise et son pantalon, brûlante et trempée de désir, elle avait soudain été prise d'un profond sentiment de honte et s'était mise à le frapper comme une sauvage, avant de l'abandonner inconscient, débraillé et à moitié nu sur le lit d'un hôtel minable où elle l'avait pratiquement emmené de force. Shaw avait dû se résigner à renoncer aux mecs. La Machine lui avait suggéré, comment pouvait-elle suggérer des choses pareilles, d'essayer une femme. En réaction, Shaw était rentrée dans une colère noire et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se rendre dans un bar louche du côté des quais à Newark et de provoquer une bagarre générale. Elle en était ressortie échevelée, une lèvre éclatée et les poings en sang, un grand sourire de contentement affiché insolemment sur les lèvres. La police avait débarqué alors qu'elle se battait encore et La Machine avait dû intervenir pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas à passer la nuit au poste. Shaw, toujours en transe, le lui reprocha, elle aurait adoré se colleter avec des co-détenues avant de se faire la belle et, lui avait-elle déclaré furieuse et provocatrice, d'éclater au passage la tronche de quelques flics.

Shaw n'était pas une bête de sexe, mais elle écoutait son corps, savait quand elle devait lui offrir ce dont il avait besoin. Quand c'était de se libérer de ses tensions sexuelles, elle trouvait un partenaire qui lui plaisait et ne ménageait ni son plaisir, ni ses désirs, même si elle veillait à garder un contrôle étroit sur son corps et ses émotions. La seule fois où elle s'était contrainte à l'abstinence fut durant une courte période à l'armée. Lors de son intégration au sein de l'USMC, elle avait mis ses préceptes en matière d'hygiène sexuelle au placard parce qu'elle n'avait pas su au début comment gérer l'obligation de proximité et les contraintes liées aux relations hiérarchiques. Elle était officier, et à l'étranger elle vivait dans des bases qui comptaient parfois peu de personnel, avec l'impossibilité d'étendre son terrain de chasse à l'extérieur du monde clos dans lequel elle évoluait. Il avait fallu l'intervention du Capitaine Lepskin pour la décoincer et lui faire comprendre qu'avec un peu de prudence, elle pouvait sans conséquence continuer à satisfaire ses pulsions sexuelles. Shaw n'avait jamais manqué de prudence et savait intelligemment choisir ses partenaires. Des partenaires qui cherchaient la même chose qu'elle, baiser, prendre leur pied et oublier dès que c'était fini avec qui ils avaient passé la nuit ou quelques heures, à se frotter l'un contre l'autre.

À présent, Shaw vivait dans la frustration. L'abstinence sexuelle lui était insupportable et elle se retrouvait incapable de combler ses besoins comme elle le faisait auparavant. Root lui manquait, son corps lui manquait. C'était avec elle et elle seule qu'elle désirait assouvir ses désirs. Seulement Root n'était pas là. Et quand le manque devenait trop fort, Shaw prenait alors conscience de la mort de celle-ci. Ses tentatives de se satisfaire elle-même, la laissaient pantelante et à peine avait-elle basculé, qu'elle sentait ses larmes monter tandis qu'un profond désespoir lui vrillait la poitrine. Son seul exutoire résidait dans la violence, mais elle se déchaînait parfois avec tant de force et si peu de contrôle que Shaw une fois sa crise passée, ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à elle avec terreur. Elle se faisait peur.

Sa seule lumière quand tout devenait trop noir était cette promesse, qu'elle n'était plus même sûre d'avoir été réelle, que lui avait faite La Machine. L'autre Machine, celle à la voix hachée.

« Nous venons te chercher. »

Ils avaient intérêt à venir vite car Shaw se sentait glisser toujours plus loin et bientôt il n'y aurait plus personne à venir chercher. Elle aurait définitivement sombré et il ne resterait plus rien à sauver.

« Hey, mon cœur, l'appela soudain La Machine. Réveille-toi, ils arrivent.

\- Hein ?

\- Sameen, à quoi penses-tu ? Ça va ?

\- Oui oui, excuse-moi.

\- Je t'invite au restaurant une fois que ce sera terminé.

\- Non, je préférerais rentrer.

\- Je te commanderai quelque chose alors, lui proposa gentiment La Machine.

\- Mmm d'accord.

\- Les voilà Sam. Trois cibles, toutes à abattre. »

Shaw fixa son regard sur l'appartement encore plongé dans le noir de l'autre côté de la rue. La lumière jaillit. Le salon et une chambre donnaient sur la rue. Le salon seul était pour l'instant éclairé. Une femme passa dans son viseur, traversa la pièce, disparut. La chambre s'éclaira soudain. Shaw s'arrêta de respirer. À travers sa lunette de visée, le rose pétant d'une housse de couette lui agressa les yeux, une grande affiche était accrochée au-dessus du lit, Shaw décrypta le nom écrit en large lettre sous la photo : Taylor Swift. Une chanteuse pop. Un poster de Mike Trout dédicacé s'affichait au-dessus d'une table de nuit et sur la petite étagère fixée entre la table et l'affiche, un gant de baseball, une balle et une batte se côtoyaient, artistiquement disposés les uns par rapport aux autres. Shaw pouvait voir un petit bureau sur lequel trônait un ordinateur. Il y avait des peluches plus ridicules les unes que les autres posées sur le lit et des vêtements traînaient un peu partout. Une tenue de baseball, un pull vert amande, un pantalon rose, une jupe bleu-marine, un uniforme. Scolaire. Une chambre de gamine.

La femme entra dans la pièce, ramassa, la mine contrariée, un short et un pull abandonnés par terre et se retourna en direction du salon visiblement en colère, elle devait crier à sa fille de venir la rejoindre. La gamine rentra. Treize-quatorze ans estima Shaw. Fine, athlétique, elle portait les cheveux courts. Sa mère lui désigna sa chambre de la main. Shaw supputa qu'elle lui donnait l'ordre de ranger ses affaires. La femme ressortit, laissant l'enfant seule, boudeuse. La gamine tira la langue en direction de sa mère et se mit à ramasser ses affaires pour les jeter sans beaucoup d'attention sur le dossier d'une chaise.

« Tu vois pourquoi je voulais que ce soit toi qui t'occupes de cette mission, observa La Machine sur un ton de confidence. Tue d'abord les parents, c'est plus simple. La fille va mettre en route la musique sur son ordinateur et elle n'entendra pas les vitres se briser. »

Shaw resta silencieuse.

« Sam ? Tu es prête ?

\- Oui... mais euh, pourquoi l'enfant ?

\- Mmm, tu poses des questions maintenant ?

\- Elle est jeune.

\- L'âge empêche-t-il d'être dangereux ?

\- Non, reconnut Shaw.

\- Voilà pourquoi tu es irremplaçable Sameen, tu n'as pas d'a priori, tu es pragmatique et les questions d'éthique t'indiffèrent si elles vont à l'encontre du but que tu t'es fixé. La famille Harb est impliquée jusqu'au cou dans un projet violent, tous les trois. La fille est même prête à se faire sauter pour servir leur cause. C'est une véritable fanatique, irrécupérable. Tu veux que je te fasse un compte-rendu de leurs projets, de ceux qu'ils ont déjà menés à bien ? Tu veux que je te télécharge les courriels envoyés par la petite Santa sur ton téléphone ? Tu veux les lire Shaw ?

\- Non.

\- Bien, alors à toi de jouer mon cœur. »

Shaw reporta son attention dans le salon. L'homme lui tournait le dos assis dans le canapé, la femme lui faisait face et lui parlait. Shaw appuya sur la détente, la tête de l'homme fut projetée vers l'avant, elle réarma, la femme plongea et disparut de son champ de vision.

Shaw jura entre ses dents. Elle pointa son fusil vers la chambre, la gamine se tortillait et mimait une chanteuse, micro factice à la main. Le coup partit, précis comme toujours, à l'impact, la jeune adolescente tournoya sur elle-même avant de percuter le mur derrière elle, puis s'écroula. Dans sa chute, elle balaya ce qui se trouvait sur l'étagère en-dessous du poster du champion de baseball. La balle roula doucement sur le sol. La mère apparut brusquement dans la chambre, sa bouche s'ouvrit démesurément et elle se précipita sur sa fille, la serrant dans ses bras, l'inondant de ses larmes, même à cette distance Shaw pouvait les voir couler, voir la douleur insoutenable déformer les traits de la femme à genoux serrant son enfant contre elle, le sang coulant de la blessure, lui souillant sa chemise bleue ciel. Shaw mit un terme à sa souffrance, la balle lui traversa la tête et coincée par le poids du corps de la gamine, elle s'effondra sur elle. On aurait dit une orante, une judoka arrêtée dans son salut au maître, à genoux, le front posé devant elle.

Shaw se recula dans l'ombre de la pièce où elle se trouvait, démonta son fusil, le rangea, ramassa les trois douilles qu'elle avait éjectées et sortit de l'appartement dans lequel elle avait opéré. Elle referma la porte soigneusement derrière elle. Quand ses occupants rentreraient de vacances, ils ne sauraient même pas que quelqu'un s'y était introduit. Elle rentra à pied. Il faisait froid, et des flocons se mirent bientôt à voltiger. Elle marcha l'esprit vide, l'âme éteinte, le cœur mort, si tant est qu'elle n'en ait jamais eu un. Les Harb habitaient Upper Manhattan, Shaw mit plus de quatre heures pour atteindre Brooklyn. La Machine s'était étonnée quand elle l'avait vue prendre la direction de la Harlem River.

« Sam, tu as garé la MV sur Broadway.

\- Je rentre à pied.

\- Mais... et la moto ?

\- Je viendrai la rechercher demain matin.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- J'ai envie de marcher, mais c'est sûr que ça, tu ne peux pas comprendre, lâcha Shaw hargneusement.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- J'ai seulement envie de marcher Root, d'être seule. En silence. Alors fais pas chier et ferme-la.

\- Comme tu veux, Sameen. »

 

* * *

 

« Quand s'arrêteront les simulations ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il faudrait lui demander, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut vraiment faire avec elle, où il veut la conduire. Les expérimentations réalisées auprès d'autres sujets n'ont jamais été aussi longues, menées si loin.

\- Ils ne cherchent plus à lui soutirer d'informations, si ?

\- Non, nous avons obtenu de Miss Shaw tout ce que nous désirions obtenir d'elle en matière d'informations. Monsieur Finch et son équipe ont une fois encore disparu malheureusement. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans les lieux que Miss Shaw nous avait si cordialement indiqués, ceux-ci étaient tous inoccupés. La Machine avait bien été remise en fonction à l'intérieur de la station désaffectée au cœur du quartier chinois, mais il ne restait plus que quelques câbles et des armes quand nos agents en ont forcé l'entrée. Quant à l'appartement de Miss Groves, il n'existe que dans l'esprit de Miss Shaw... ou dans celui de Samaritain.

\- Vous croyez qu'il espère encore que Miss Shaw nous rejoigne, qu'elle devienne l'un de ses agents ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'en suis pas sûr. J'ai parfois l'impression que c'est plus personnel entre lui et Miss Shaw.

\- Personnel ?

\- Oui. Mais je ne saurais vous expliquer pour quelles raisons. Je ne comprends, je le crains, pas plus que vous, ce qui peut le motiver à ainsi pousser Miss Shaw toujours plus loin au sein de ses simulations.

 

* * *

 

John souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. Depuis plus de deux heures, il attendait que son « rendez-vous » arrive. Il neigeait sur New-York et la voiture de location dans laquelle il se trouvait avait eu le temps de se refroidir. Il surveillait l'entrée d'un hammam, il aurait pu y entrer et attendre à l'intérieur bien au chaud, mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'on opérait. On attendait que la cible arrive, on vérifiait si elle était seule ou accompagnée, on s'introduisait à sa suite après quelques minutes et on menait sa mission à bien. Terence Beale venait deux fois par semaine au Hamman, le mardi et le vendredi, toujours à la même heure. Reese le savait, La Machine le lui avait dit.

Il eut un petit pincement au cœur. Ils avaient tenu Finch en dehors de cette mission.

 

* * *

 

Root, un matin, lui avait proposé d'aller chasser. L'idée lui avait plu, mais il s'étonna que la jeune femme lui propose une telle activité.

« Allons John, ça va être fun de jouer au trappeur. J'ai toujours un peu fantasmé sur les héros de James Oliver Curwood, l'homme sauvage vivant avec ses loups dans le grand nord.

\- Nous ne sommes pas dans ce qu'on peut appeler le Grand Nord, Miss Groves, avait observé Harold doctement.

\- Ne soyez pas rabat-joie Harry. John, il va faire beau demain, nous avons tout le nécessaire pour nous lancer dans une expédition. C'est un bon moyen pour découvrir un peu notre environnement et sortir de la maison. Harry votre gorille a besoin d'exercice, d'aventure et ça le changera un peu de la corvée de bois. John… le supplia Root en lui faisant les yeux doux.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous appréciez la chasse Root, surtout en ma compagnie.

\- John, tu es trop modeste et j'aime bien les promenades en forêt, la traque.

\- Mmm.

\- Nous prendrons les deux motoneiges, une petite course ne te dit pas Johnny ? De plus, si nous ramenons un caribou, nous aurons de la viande pour une bonne partie de l'hiver, ça fera plaisir à Shaw quand elle reviendra.

\- Miss Groves…

\- Quoi Harry ? Soutiendriez-vous que Shaw n'aime pas la viande rouge ?

\- Ce n'était pas ça que…

\- Root, coupa Reese cherchant à éviter que la conversation ne prenne une tournure désagréable. Quand bien même aurons-nous tué un gros gibier, je ne suis pas un spécialiste en ce qui concerne la découpe.

\- Toi non c'est sûr, mais moi… »

Reese n'avait pas voulu approfondir, Root affichait un air content d'elle-même, un sourire éclatant, les sourcils levés, moqueuse.

Root était une personne déstabilisante, impossible à évaluer. Sa nonchalance, sa tendance à plaisanter à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, sa verve, son arrogance, son impudence associées à sa capacité à tuer ou torturer sans vergogne, la froide détermination dont elle pouvait faire preuve ne s'embarrassant d'aucune limite, lui faisaient parfois froid dans le dos. Sans compter le lien qu'elle entretenait avec La Machine de Finch. Reese lui trouvait un côté réellement charmeur et séduisant et un autre côté, maniaque qui le terrifiait. Elle était tout à la fois dotée d'une personnalité lumineuse comme il en avait rarement vu et d'une face plus sombre, très sombre même. D'une minute à l'autre en sa compagnie, il pouvait passer du sourire heureux et confiant, à l'angoisse. Elle arrivait à lui donner des sueurs froides, littéralement. Il se demandait souvent si ce n'était pas pour cela que Root avait jeté son dévolu sur Shaw. Il ne savait pas ce que Shaw éprouvait vraiment pour Root, elle l'aimait bien, c'était sûr, et elle avait toujours montré beaucoup d'enthousiasme partir en mission avec elle, mais Shaw n'avait jamais laissé penser qu'elle avait développé un intérêt particulier vis à vis d'elle.

À bien y réfléchir pour une personne aussi déstabilisante que Root, Shaw était la partenaire idéale, complètement hermétique aux émotions contradictoires que suscitait chez ceux qui la fréquentait, l'interface de La Machine. Du moins aux émotions excessives.

Reese soupçonnait Root d'avoir trouvé un équilibre avec Shaw car il devait être rare qu'elle rencontre des gens dont le comportement ne se trouvait pas immédiatement et profondément influencé par sa présence. Root mettait souvent ses interlocuteurs mal à l'aise, même lui, même Finch. Mais pas Shaw. C'était la seule d'entre eux qui avait été capable d'opposer à ses railleries, des sarcasmes. Reese ne lui aurait jamais avoué, mais il admirait Shaw pour son sens de la répartie face à Root quand lui restait muet se réfugiant dans une attitude taciturne, espérant qu'elle ne le prenne pas pour cible et qu'elle l'oublie. Par contre, il avait remarqué que Shaw se montrait moins acérée quand Root cherchait à flirter avec elle. Il avait parfois surpris Root lui lancer des regards et des répliques pleins de sous-entendus et pour le coup, Shaw ne lui opposait plus ni de sarcasmes, ni de remarques désobligeantes, elle esquivait et se fermait complètement. Root en souriait, mais il n'était pas sûr que les réactions de Shaw soient celles qu'elle espérait. Root était amoureuse. Si elle s'en était plus ou moins cachée avant, depuis la disparition de Shaw elle avait laissé définitivement tomber le masque. Elle aimait Shaw passionnément. Reese quand il s'en était aperçu était resté interdit, car il avait du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse être assez fou pour tomber amoureux de Shaw. Pourtant, il devait reconnaître qu'elle était sympa et il l'aimait bien. En fait, il avait surtout du mal à imaginer que Shaw puisse tomber amoureuse de quiconque, ou ait envie de l'être, ce qui dans son cas revenait à peu près au même. Il en éprouvait parfois de la peine pour Root.

Il soupira, Root avait apporté avec elle le chaos, tout était bien plus simple avant qu'elle ne rejoigne leur équipe, La Machine était une machine, Shaw était une solitaire, libre et sans attaches, Finch était sûr de lui et Reese se mouvait dans un monde en équilibre. Et puis Root avait été là, La Machine s'était transformée en Dieu, Finch n'avait plus su que penser de sa création, La Machine s'était dotée sans en demander la permission d'une interface, Shaw s'était contre toute attente retrouvée plongée dans une affaire sentimentale, elle avait même embrassé Root lui avait raconté Fusco encore abasourdi une semaine après, et Reese quant à lui avait perdu l'exclusivité de sa partenaire et ne savait plus où poser les pieds, secoué par les sentiments contradictoires qu'avait provoqué la disparition de Shaw. Sentiments qui se télescopaient violemment, opposant Root à Finch, Finch à La Machine, La Machine à Root. Ils s'affrontaient, menaçaient leur propre vie ou celle de l'un d'entre eux, puis tout à coup les hostilités cessaient et les trois collaboraient dans une harmonie parfaite.

Reese se sentait perdu. Par contre, il s'était promis, s'il en avait l'occasion de tout mettre en œuvre pour sauver Shaw. Elle était sa partenaire, il ne la lâcherait jamais. Shaw ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, il ne la trahirait pas.

« Alors John… ?

\- D'accord Root.

\- Il faudra partir tôt demain matin, bien avant que le soleil ne se lève. J'ai étudié les mouvements du gibier ces dernières années, nous irons vers le Nord-Ouest puis nous redescendrons le long du lac Green. Ça va être génial. »

Root ressortit pratiquement du salon en sautillant. Finch la regarda disparaître l'air inquiet.

« Quoi Finch ? Vous avez peur qu'elle me confonde avec un caribou ?

\- Non, je trouve cette idée étrange.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'imaginais pas Miss Groves partir à la chasse en plein hiver avec vous Monsieur Reese.

\- Elle ne me déteste pas, vous savez.

\- Je sais, mais même… Si encore elle avait fait cette proposition à Miss…

\- Mais Shaw n'est pas là, coupa sèchement Reese.

\- Justement, Miss Groves me semble bien gaie. Bien trop gaie. »

Finch regarda Reese d'un air suspicieux.

« Je ne sais rien Finch...Vraiment, se défendit Reese.

\- Bien Monsieur Reese. Je vous laisse alors à vos préparatifs pour demain. »

Finch s'éloigna soucieux.

Reese et Root se levèrent le lendemain à 4 heures 30, ils déjeunèrent en silence et après une rapide toilette, s'habillèrent chaudement.

« Root, vous voulez vraiment prendre les deux motoneiges ?

\- Tu veux passer la journée dans mon dos John ? lui lança Root d'un ton langoureux.

\- Euh non.

\- Deux motoneiges alors… clama-t-elle gaiement. »

Ils étaient partis vers l'Ouest sur la piste qui menait jusqu'au Grand Lac Contois, puis avaient continué vers le Nord durant quelques kilomètres. Root avait prévu de traquer du gibier d'abord entre le lac Numéro Sept et le lac Green, puis s'ils ne trouvaient rien de pousser à pieds plus à l'Ouest jusqu'au lac de Kensington. Ils montèrent une sorte de petit campement au bord de la piste enfouie sous la neige. Ils déballèrent leur équipement. Root se chargea de recouvrir les motoneiges de grandes bâches qu'elle fixa avec soin, tandis que Reese préparait du café sur un petit réchaud. Ils le burent avec plaisir et Root le complimenta sur le dosage qu'elle assura être « parfait ». Ils s'étaient ensuite équipés chaudement, avaient passé leurs armes sur leur épaule et chaussé des raquettes.

Reese avait souvent chassé dans les Appalaches ou les Grandes Rocheuses. Il aimait la solitude des grands espaces, se retrouver sur le bord d'une falaise et embrasser l'univers. Les montagnes, les arbres, les vallées avec ses troupeaux, ses petites fermes disséminées le long des rivières ou sur les coteaux de petites collines. Il oubliait alors la mélancolie qui l'habitait depuis si longtemps, qui l'avait peut-être toujours habité, du moins celle-ci était moins amère, plus douce, plus poétique. Enfin poétique, pour ce qu'il connaissait de la poésie... Il jeta un regard à Root, elle marchait à une vingtaine de mètres de lui, se déplaçant étonnement souplement dans la neige. Root qui l'avait traité d'australopithèque, de gorille. Les appellations n'étaient pas très flatteuses, mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Il incarnait l'élément grossier de leur équipe. Finch était un intellectuel, Root une banque de données aussi vaste qu'Internet et Shaw sous ses dehors de brute cachait une culture étendue, elle était médecin et son dossier militaire dévoilait des compétences qui ne s'arrêtaient pas à sa science du combat à mains nues et ses aptitudes de tireur d'élite. Shaw s'en cachait, mais elle possédait un esprit brillant qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Root ou de Finch. Lui, n'était pas une brute épaisse et stupide comme le pensait Root quand elle l'avait connu, mais il n'avait pas suivi d'études universitaires, ni après des années de service, dépassé le grade de sergent-chef dans l'armée. Il était un homme de main, rien de plus.

Ils marchaient depuis plus de deux heures. Root émit soudain un sifflement, une imitation du chant d'un oiseau, le signal qu'ils avaient mis au point en buvant leur café le matin. Il s'accroupit. Elle lui désigna une direction de la main. Il se déplaça sur la gauche de quelques pas. Un petit groupe de quatre orignaux fouillait dans la neige un peu plus loin. C'était le troisième groupe dont ils suivaient la piste. Le premier avait fui alors qu'ils avançaient à grandes enjambées sans précautions, le deuxième se promenait de l'autre côté du lac Numéro Sept qu'ils avaient longé par le nord. Mais l'un des membres de celui-ci viendrait alourdir l'une des motoneiges cet-après midi. Ils se regardèrent. Reese fit un signe à Root. Il lui laissait la prise. Elle le méritait, c'était elle qui l'avait débusquée et elle s'était avérée une compagne de chasse très agréable vive, rapide et silencieuse. Et puis, Reese avait envie de lui faire plaisir. Il avait beau ne pas toujours être à l'aise avec elle, il aimait la voir sourire. Elle avait cette capacité d'illuminer l'espace quand elle souriait, qu'elle était heureuse.

Parfois, il jugeait, dans ces moments-là, que Shaw se montrait bien stupide de ne pas profiter de ce que Root semblait être prête à lui offrir. Quand Root se montrait sous son meilleur jour, il considérait qu'être la personne avec qui Root déciderait de passer sa vie, à qui elle choisirait de s'offrir, était la promesse d'un immense bonheur. Bon ensuite, quand elle prenait tout à coup son air de psychopathe et se mettait à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait ou à tenir des propos délirants, il changeait aussitôt d'avis. Il priait alors, pour que Shaw ne tombât jamais dans ses filets et se félicitait qu'elle fût assez fine pour ne pas comme lui, se prendre les pieds dans les pièges trompeurs de douceur que tendait Root sous les pas de tous ceux qu'elle croisait. Mais ce matin, il était heureux d'être avec elle et le serait encore plus s'il pouvait partager avec elle son bonheur d'être ici.

Root hocha la tête. Elle s'allongea dans la neige et cala son fusil sur son épaule. Le coup résonna dans le silence. Reese vit l'un des orignaux basculer dans la neige, tandis que les trois autres animaux s'enfuyaient, trottant se mettre à l'abri sous le couvert des arbres. Joli tir pensa-t-il. Il reporta son attention sur Root. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, puis un grand sourire illumina son visage, elle abaissa son arme et se releva. Se tournant vers Reese, elle lui adressa un petit signe de victoire en levant son fusil. Il lui sourit en retour, puis ils s'avancèrent vers l'animal abattu.

« Bien visé, la félicita Reese.

\- John ! Comment peux-tu me féliciter pour un coup si facile, il ne bougeait même pas !

\- N'empêche, le tir était propre, je déteste quand on fait souffrir un animal.

\- Se cacherait-il un cœur tendre sous la veste de l'homme en costume de fer ? le taquina Root.

\- La cruauté fait partie des choses que j'exècre, répondit Reese sombrement.

\- Tu dois parfois me haïr alors, murmura Root en détournant la tête.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une sadique.

\- J'ai pourtant souvent fait preuve de cruauté. »

John s'arrêta. Il lui prit le bras et la tourna vers lui.

« Vraiment ?

\- Oui, tu le sais très bien.

\- L'avez-vous fait par plaisir ? »

Root détourna le regard.

« Je ne sais pas.

\- Non Root, vous l'avez fait parce que vous étiez en colère.

\- En es-tu bien certain John ?

\- Citez-moi une fois où vous avez fait acte de cruauté par plaisir, ou vous avez torturé par plaisir.

\- Je…

\- Soyez honnête Root.

\- Je suis capable de…

\- Comme moi, Root, comme Shaw. Vous n'êtes pas pire que nous, lui dit-il avec conviction. Peut-être même, êtes-vous meilleure. Shaw et moi avons parfois suivi des ordres. Enfin pour Shaw, je ne sais pas, elle est assez tarée pour aller à l'encontre des ordres qu'on lui donne si elle les considère stupides, mais moi Root ? J'ai torturé parce qu'on m'a demandé de le faire, sans me poser de question. Pourriez-vous dire la même chose ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Vous savez vous montrer impitoyable, c'est vrai. Mais ça veut pas dire que vous soyez cruelle et vous le savez très bien.

\- J'étais tueuse à gage, John.

\- Ouais, c'est un job de merde, mais avez-vous été cruelle ou faisiez-vous votre job proprement ?

\- …

\- Répondez.

\- Proprement.

\- Vous voyez. Pourquoi alors vous haïrais-je ? J'avoue que vous me faites parfois peur, que j'ai rêvé de vous coller une balle quand vous vous en êtes prise à Finch, mais je ne vous ai jamais haïe et j'avoue que ça fait pas mal de temps que je vous apprécie.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna sincèrement Root.

\- Oui, j'ai confiance en vous.

\- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu me prenais pour une psychopathe.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous ne le soyez pas, mais Finch vous fait relativement confiance et… Shaw …

\- Shaw ?

\- Elle vous aime bien.

\- Et ?

\- J'ai confiance en Shaw, en son jugement.

\- Pourquoi me vouvoies-tu ?

\- Vous m'impressionnez.

\- Au contraire de Shaw ? rit Root.

\- Avec elle, c'est différent. »

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'orignal. La balle l'avait atteint à la tête, il était mort sur le coup. Root posa son sac sur la neige et sortit un coutelas. Elle expliqua à John, qu'il valait mieux éviscérer, dépecer et découper l'animal tout de suite, avant qu'il ne gèle. Reese sortit une corde, il attacha l'une des pattes inférieures de l'animal avec, la lança par-dessus la branche basse d'un sapin et hissa le corps à la hauteur de Root. Il lui proposa son aide, elle la refusa en le remerciant. Reese s'adossa à un arbre et la regarda préparer l'orignal. Elle l'impressionnait réellement, quoiqu'elle fasse, elle maîtrisait parfaitement sa tâche. Elle avait retiré sa parka, relevé ses manches, enlevé ses gants. Voir la jeune femme éviscérer un orignal au milieu de nulle part, les pieds dans la neige prenant peu à peu une teinte rosâtre autour d'elle, avait quelque chose de fantastique. Ses gestes étaient précis, sa main ferme et elle resta concentrée tout au long de l'opération, indifférente au sang qui lui coulait le long des avant-bras, à l'odeur fade du cadavre. Elle expliqua à John qu'elle avait emporté des sacs alimentaires pour y empaqueter les abats. Il les apporta, récupéra les morceaux qu'elle lui tendait et scella les sacs avec attention. Elle prépara ensuite le dépeçage et demanda son aide à Reese pour faire glisser la peau. Une fois l'opération terminée, Reese décrocha l'orignal et l'installa sur la neige dans la position que Root lui indiqua. Elle put alors le découper en quartier. Reese enveloppa au fur et à mesure les morceaux dans une toile prévue à cet effet et la referma soigneusement. Tandis que Root se frottait les mains et les avant-bras avec de la neige pour en retirer le sang qui les maculait, Reese confectionna un traîneau grossier à l'aide de branches d'arbre. Root renfila sa parka et ses gants et lui tendit une large ceinture de cuir. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête, elle avait pensé à tout. Il la passa autour de sa taille, puis lia la corde rattachée au traîneau improvisé autour. Root lava la peau de l'orignal avec de la neige, la plia et l'accrocha sur le dessus de son sac. Ils repartirent en direction des motoneiges.

« Je vais préparer à manger, proposa Root une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint les engins. Tu te charges de la corvée de bois ? »

Reese acquiesça. Il apporta rapidement un peu de bois et des branchages avec lesquels il construit une base isolante pour que Root puisse démarrer le feu dessus. Elle fit d'abord chauffer de l'eau sur le réchaud et prépara du thé que, pour une fois, elle sucra abondamment, tandis qu'elle entretenait le feu. Elle en servit une tasse quand Reese revint avec une brassée de branchages. Il la remercia, le but accroupi près d'elle, puis repartit. Root prépara une poêlée de patates au lard, tout était gelé, mais elle avait pris le temps le soir précédent de tout prédécouper. Elle n'eut qu'à verser de l'huile dans la poêle qu'elle avait emportée, puis une fois l'huile crépitante, elle ouvrit une grosse boîte Tupperware et jeta dans la poêle les pommes de terre, les oignons et le lard. Reese vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Ça sent bon.

\- Parce que ce sera bon, déclara-t-elle avec aplomb. »

Root et son incroyable assurance. Reese grimaça.

« Tu en doutes ?

\- Non.

\- Heureusement pour toi, sinon tu aurais jeûné.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hu hu.

\- Comment Shaw a-t-elle pu résister à ne pas vous coller une balle quand vous êtes partie en mission ensemble ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui as dit qu'elle m'aimait bien ?

\- Elle ne doit pas juste bien vous aimer pour supporter votre arrogance.

\- À vrai dire... j'y ai parfois échappé de justesse. »

Root eut une moue moqueuse avant de se rembrunir et de baisser les yeux. Reese eut le temps de les voir devenir brillants. Il se morigéna, comment pouvait-il avoir été aussi stupide ? Manquer autant de tact.

« Pardon Root, murmura-t-il. »

Sans dire un mot, elle retira la poêle du feu, Reese lui tendit les assiettes et elle les remplit généreusement. Ils mangèrent en silence, accompagnant leur plat de thé brûlant. Root finit son repas et se mit à jouer avec les braises, y enfonçant un bâton, faisant jaillir des étincelles.

« John, commença-t-elle sans le regarder. Il est temps d'aller récupérer Shaw. »

Voilà, pensa John. Comme il l'avait soupçonné, la chasse n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour être loin de Finch, de La Machine peut-être aussi.

« Vous êtes seule sur le coup ?

\- Arrête de me vouvoyer, je ne suis pas Harold. Et non, je ne suis pas seule, il y a toi, dit-elle en le regardant. Et elle, La Machine.

\- Et Finch ?

\- Finch ne croit pas au retour de Sameen… et je… avec La Machine, nous... »

Root hésitait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable d'avoir fait une « bêtise ». Elle ne l'avait pas faite seule, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir huit ans, d'avoir commis une grosse bêtise et elle était consciente de s'exposer à de sévères remontrances quand Finch s'en apercevrait. Pourtant, elle n'en était pas à l'origine.

Quand La Machine l'avait contactée pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait retrouvé Shaw, elle ne lui avait donné aucune explication et ce malgré l'insistance de Root. Elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à lui avouer qu'elle avait testé différents programmes avant de trouver un moyen de s'introduire de manière détournée dans certaines bases de données utilisées par Samaritain, et plus encore pour contacter Shaw. La Machine depuis des mois avait demandé à Root de concevoir des applications, des virus, des chevaux de Troie, d'élaborer différents pare-feux, pour ensuite l'inciter à trouver des moyens de les contourner. Elle l'avait envoyée travailler au sein d'entreprises d'informatique, de start-ups mettant au point applications, logiciels et anti-virus. Root n'avait jamais vraiment su à quoi pouvait servir tout ce que La Machine lui avait demandé de créer, de tester, mais comme à son habitude, elle avait aveuglement suivi ses ordres, répondu sans jamais protester à ses demandes.

Et puis La Machine lui avait déclaré avoir contacté Shaw.

 

* * *

 

Root, quand La Machine le lui avait annoncé, était restée sans réaction. Un long moment. La Machine s'en était même inquiétée.

« Root ?

\- Tu lui as parlé ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

\- Oui.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Tu ne savais même pas où elle était.

\- Je savais/où/ elle était/

\- Quoi ! avait hurlé Root. Depuis combien de temps ?!

\- Cinq/mois. »

Root était rentrée dans une fureur noire. La Machine avait choisi de le lui annoncer alors qu'elle était partie seule en randonnée avec une motoneige. Elle s'était arrêtée sur les bords du lac des Ours pas très loin de Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain et une antenne relais se dressait à proximité. À ce moment-là, Root était en train de boire un thé chaud. Elle avait lancé la tasse devant elle, violemment, le thermos avait suivi, puis tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité de sa main. Elle avait hurlé, insulté La Machine. Celle-ci n'avait pas cherché à discuter ou à l'apaiser elle avait simplement attendu que l'épuisement finisse par la laisser à terre, le souffle coupé par la violence de sa crise.

« Pourquoi ? avait finalement demandé Root cherchant à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. »

Son visage la faisait souffrir, les larmes lui inondaient le visage et dans la froidure de l'hiver, elles gelaient sur ses joues, ses cils et ses paupières. La Machine lui expliqua calmement la situation. Elle avait dû remonter sa trace avec beaucoup de prudence, l'avait parfois perdue pendant des semaines. Elle avait suivi des pistes sans issue, d'autres l'avaient menée à se faire repérer et elle avait été obligée de les abandonner, de revenir en empruntant d'autres chemins. Root lui avait une fois forcé la main, elle n'avait pas voulu commettre la même erreur. Quand elle avait enfin déterminé avec certitude la localisation de Shaw, elle avait étudié la configuration des lieux, les systèmes de sécurité mis en place. Mais surtout elle voulait s'assurer que Shaw était toujours opérationnelle.

« Comment ça opérationnelle ? s'était inquiétée Root.

\- Que/elle/existait/encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par « exister encore » ?

\- Samaritain/mène/des expériences/sur/elle/il cherche/à détruire/sa/personnalité.

\- Il… la torture ? demanda Root en serrant les poings de rage. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait ?

\- Il/la/plonge/dans des/mondes/virtuels/qu'elle/croit vrais.

\- Que… comment… ?

\- Je /devais/me/assurer/que/Sam/existait/encore.

\- Elle ne peut pas disparaître, elle est trop forte pour ça.

\- Très/difficile/Sam/souffre/beaucoup/mais/elle est/toujours/là.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je/lui ai/parlé.

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai/piraté/un programme de/simulation/brièvement/ma fenêtre/était/très courte/mais/ j'ai pu/lui parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Que/nous venions/la chercher/maintenant/il faut faire/vite/Sam/est/en danger/de perdre/son âme. »

 

* * *

 

Root expliqua à Reese tout ce que La Machine lui avait raconté. Shaw était retenue dans un ancien complexe militaire déclassé situé au Nouveau-Mexique, au Nord-Est de Captain Mountain HP. Mais surtout, elle avait découvert qu'elle n'était pas la seule détenue. La Machine avait eu le temps de pirater une partie des fichiers du centre de détention et elle avait trouvé des preuves que Samaritain y retenait des personnes portées disparues dont certaines possédaient même un très officiel certificat de décès à leur nom. Elle avait accédé à un dossier complet sur Contrôle, mais aussi à d'autres dossiers concernant des agents appartenant à la CIA, à la NSA et à divers services de renseignement étrangers, Russes, Chinois, Israéliens, Canadiens, Britanniques, Iraniens, Français… beaucoup de ces dossiers étaient classifiés « _terminé_ ». À peine deux ou trois des agents concernés étaient toujours en vie quand elle avait eu accès aux fichiers, dont Contrôle.

Après avoir mené ses investigations La Machine avait conclu qu'il était impossible de s'introduire dans le complexe sans être couvert par une opération d'envergure.

« Nous pouvons passer par des portes dérobées John, et récupérer Shaw, mais pas sans bénéficier d'une diversion... d'une grosse diversion.

\- Et quelle sorte de « diversion » Vous… toi et La Machine avez-vous prévu ?

\- Je n'ai rien prévu, c'est elle. Et on va d'abord avoir besoin de toi en amont. Tu sembles avoir gardé d'excellents rapports avec Terence Beale, non ?

\- Tu veux impliquer la CIA ?!

\- Tu vas le rencontrer, en secret, l'appâter, puis lui passer les dossiers des agents que La Machine a pu pirater, celui de Contrôle en particulier.

\- Mais comment pourra-t-il monter une opération sans que Samaritain le sache ?

\- Il le fera parce que nous allons lui expliquer qu'il y a eu un bug dans le programme de Samaritain, que quelqu'un l'a piraté, et que personne ne doit en être au courant, sous peine de remettre en cause le programme Samaritain. Que les prisonniers détiennent des informations capitales pour la sûreté nationale et qu'il est du devoir de la CIA de les récupérer.

\- Et pour Shaw ?

\- Tu lui diras qu'elle travaille avec toi, que c'est ta co-équipière, qu'elle enquêtait sur ce bug, sur les agents disparus et qu'elle s'est faite piéger elle-aussi, que tu veux la récupérer.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être très convaincant.

\- Terence Beale a confiance en toi. Et si tu as besoin d'un conseiller technique et bien... je suis là, lui dit-elle en souriant. »

Reese réfléchit un instant

\- Mais Finch ?

\- La Machine a pris des décisions, des initiatives qu'il n'apprécierait pas qu'elle ait prises s'il venait à le savoir. Elle m'a manipulée et euh…

\- Lui aussi ?

\- Oui, avoua Root. Elle lui a dissimulé des informations et l'a amené à travailler pour elle sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

\- Pour sauver Shaw ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nous sommes tous important pour elle, toi, moi, Harold, Shaw, lui expliqua Root avec passion. Elle nous aime John, même si Harold clame sans cesse le contraire, elle nous aime vraiment.

\- Et toi, tu l'aimes, dit-il pensivement.

\- Bien sûr, c'est un Dieu John, comment ne pas aimer Dieu ?

\- Je ne parlais pas de La Machine.

\- …

\- Elle aime peut-être Shaw, mais toi surtout, tu aimes Shaw, et si ce que tu affirmes est vrai, La Machine t'aime, ça fait deux raisons de plus pour qu'elle sauve Shaw. Elle le fait aussi pour toi.

\- Euh…

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'y avais pas pensé ?

\- Euh… je ne sais pas.

\- Tu me déçois Root.

\- Je…

\- Bon, et on commence quand ?

\- Après-demain. Les billets pour New-York sont déjà dans la boîte postale.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que Finch tombe dessus ?

\- Pas dans cette boîte postale-là.

\- Évidemment. »

Root pencha la tête et lui sourit en coin.

« C'est okay, Root, je te suis sur le coup, déclara John en se relevant. Qu'est-ce tu vas raconter à Finch ?

\- La Machine trouvera bien, ou rien du tout. Mission Machine, elle a besoin de toi et de moi.

\- Mmm, je vois, dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

\- John ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Shaw. Je ne la laisserai jamais tomber.

\- Allons la chercher alors.

\- Ouais, allons-y. »

Ils éteignirent le feu, le recouvrirent de neige, fixèrent bien serré leur sac et le produit de leur chasse sur les motoneiges, s'emmitouflèrent soigneusement avant d'enfourcher chacun leur engin.

« Root, l'appela Reese avant qu'elle ne démarre son moteur.

\- Mmm ?

\- Tu sais, tu ne dois pas t'attendre à ce que ce soit facile une fois que nous l'aurons récupérée. »

Root leva la tête vers lui et le regarda avec attention.

« Je ne sais pas ce que t'a raconté La Machine, ni ce qu'ils lui ont fait, ce qu'elle a subi. Ça fait plus d'un an, Root. Et… Shaw a déjà craqué une fois. Elle… aura du mal à l'accepter et ensuite... un an… c'est très long. Même pour elle. Mais Root…

\- Oui ?

\- Si tu as besoin de moi, si Shaw a besoin de moi, je serai là. Toujours.

\- Merci John.

\- Y a pas de quoi. Je voulais que tu le saches.

\- Je n'oublierai pas. »

 

* * *

 

Terence Beale une serviette autour des reins savourait la chaleur un peu étouffante de la cabine. Il était seul et ferma les yeux exhalant un soupir de bien-être, s'efforçant de se relaxer. La porte s'ouvrit, un autre client s'introduisit. Beale ouvrit les yeux, mais la vapeur l'empêchait de distinguer les traits du nouvel arrivant.

« Bonjour Monsieur. »

Beale sursauta et se remit prestement sur ses pieds. Cette voix grave, presque atone.

« Reese ?

\- Exact. »

Que lui voulait-il ? Beale s'attendait à ce que cette petite visite soit tout sauf anodine. Reese était celui que les journalistes et la police avait surnommé l'homme au costume, après l'avoir rencontré quelques mois auparavant, il avait fait quelques recherches et s'était étonné de n'avoir jamais entendu parler de ce fameux homme au costume devenu une véritable légende urbaine au sein de la police de New-York. Beale avait compris que Reese travaillait en indépendant pour quelqu'un qui s'efforçait de sauver des vies, de prévenir des crimes. Reese était toujours apparu au bon moment et ses interventions parfois violentes avaient toutes été couronnées de succès. Il connaissait toujours parfaitement les lieux où il opérait, et semblait anticiper, et les mouvements des criminels et ceux de la police. John Reese bénéficiait d'un allié puissant et se mouvait dans l'ombre.

Beale avait hésité à lancer une enquête officielle. Il avait alors revérifié tous les dossiers dans lesquels apparaissait le nom de l'homme au costume. Il lui était apparu d'abord, que ses interventions avaient toutes eu un résultat heureux. En épluchant les compte-rendus de police, en analysant les faits, il arriva à la conclusion que Reese travaillait pour la bonne cause, qu'il n'avait jamais mis en danger la sûreté nationale, qu'il s'apparentait à un espèce de Lone Ranger désintéressé, libre de toute contrainte politique ou administrative. Un héros solitaire. Ou presque. Beale était persuadé que John Reese servait d'homme de main à un cerveau et surtout qu'il faisait au moins équipe avec un partenaire. Beale pariait que c'était une femme. Il avait cru déceler au cours des opérations menées par Reese des stratégies impliquant une présence féminine. Reese était hors-la-loi, mais pas plus que beaucoup d'agents de la CIA. Ce qui le différenciait, c'est qu'il n'était fiché auprès d'aucun organisme fédéral ce qui lui laissait une totale liberté de mouvement. Un homme utile avait conclu Beale, indispensable même. Il avait détruit les dossiers en sa possession et abandonné toute idée d'enquête officielle.

Et voilà que Reese venait le voir.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous John ?

\- Je pense que nous pouvons nous être utile mutuellement.

\- Vous pourriez m'expliquer ?

\- En détail ? Pas maintenant. Ce que je peux vous dire c'est que j'ai des informations sur l'ancien chef de l'ISA, qu'elle n'est pas morte, qu'elle est détenue contre son gré. J'ai aussi retrouvé votre agent, Élisa Brown.

\- Élisa ? fit Beale effaré et soudain très attentif aux propos de Reese.

\- Oui, elle est vivante, retenue elle-aussi au même endroit que Contrôle.

\- Comment avez-vous eu accès à ces informations ?

\- Ça ce n'est pas mon rayon. Si ça vous intéresse il vous faudra rencontrer une amie qui saura bien mieux que moi vous expliquer l'affaire en détail.

\- Une amie ?

\- Oui.

\- Et la contrepartie Reese ?

\- J'ai quelqu'un à récupérer moi aussi.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vos informations ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis intéressé.

\- D'accord, alors ce soir, à Newark. Allez-y à 21 heures, gardez votre téléphone à portée de main. Au revoir, conclut Reese en se levant.

\- Reese ?

\- Oui ? fit Reese en se retournant.

\- Je peux vous faire confiance ?

\- Pourquoi vous trahirais-je ? »

Beale se rendit au rendez-vous, seul. Même si John Reese ne le lui avait pas spécifié, il savait que cela faisait partie des conditions implicites. Son téléphone sonna, il ajusta son oreillette et décrocha. Une voix de femme, agréable. Il se demanda si elle était le cerveau ou la co-équipière. Elle le guida jusqu'à l'entrepôt où elle et Reese avaient prévu la rencontre. Pas par le chemin le plus direct, sans qu'il sache quel en était l'intérêt, il possédait un GPS et même sans, il était doté d'un excellent sens de l'orientation. Elle lui demanda de garer sa voiture et de continuer le chemin à pied. Il traversa trois entrepôts avant d'arriver à destination.

« Nous sommes en haut dans les bureaux, venez nous rejoindre Monsieur Beale, proposa la voix féminine courtoisement, mais d'un ton légèrement moqueur. »

Reese était debout appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés, l'air impénétrable. Beale découvrit son interlocutrice avec un peu d'étonnement, elle affichait un air mutin et le regarda rentrer dans la pièce la tête penché sur le côté, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Il eut un temps d'arrêt, il avait l'habitude de fréquenter des agents féminins, certaines fort séduisantes, qui semblaient inoffensives au premier abord, mais se révélaient être aussi dangereuses que n'importe quel agent masculin. Mais cette femme... ne ressemblait pas du tout aux agents qu'il avait pu croiser au sein de l'agence, ou au sein de toute autre agence.

« Asseyez-vous, Terence. Vous êtes venu, John a donc su se montrer convainquant. C'est vrai qu'il peut paraître parfois charmeur sous ses airs d'ours mal-léché, railla-t-elle gentiment. »

Le prénom, la plaisanterie... Beale jeta un regard interrogateur à Reese, qui haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Root ne changerait jamais, elle usait de son charme comme d'une arme, même Beale n'y résistait pas, elle avait réussi en une réplique et à l'aide d'une plaisanterie à le déstabiliser.

« Écoutez Terence, j'ai besoin de vous. Le programme Samaritain a eu un bug et Décima comme les agents du gouvernement qui travaillent avec, n'ont pas voulu que cela s'ébruite. Ils ont d'ailleurs rapidement réglé le problème. Sauf que... cela leur a pris du temps, relativement court, il est vrai, mais assez long pour que ce petit bug ait des conséquences... de graves conséquences. L'affaire a été étouffée, mais ils n'ont pu tout régler, tout nettoyer. L'ISA a décidé de laisser couler. Des agents du gouvernement ont disparu ? Bah, ça arrive tous les jours, n'est-ce pas ? Et s'ils venaient à réapparaître, quel importance ? Une petite balle, un petit accident et puis s'en va, pfuiiit... expliqua Root finissant sa phrase avec un mouvement tournant de la main. Je crains cependant que la CIA ne soit pas très heureuse que des agents aussi importants que ceux détenus par une organisation non répertoriée et potentiellement dangereuse, soient vivants et soumis à la torture, peut-être préparés, manipulés pour devenir des agents dormants au service de l'Ennemi...

\- Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

\- Quelle importance ? Vous voulez des preuves ? Les voici. »

Root tourna vers Beale un écran d'ordinateur et appuya sur une touche du clavier qui lui faisait face.

« Vous allez voir comme c'est amusant ! lui lança-t-elle en posant nonchalamment ses pieds croisés sur le bureau devant elle. Et très instructif sur bien des points »

Des enregistrements de séances d'interrogatoires défilèrent devant les yeux de Beale. Il ne connaissait pas tous les agents qui les subissaient, mais il en connaissait certains, personnellement. Il crispa les mains sur sa chaise quand il assista à l'un des interrogatoires particulièrement musclé d'Elisa Brown.

« Mmm, Elisa n'est-ce pas ? intervint Root en le voyant se raidir. Jeune agent, très brillante, votre petite protégée. N'est-ce pas vous-même qui l'avez recrutée ? persifla Root. Vous avez raison, l'USMC recèle parfois en son sein de véritables trésors. »

Beale tourna son regard vers la jeune femme, elle avait fini sa phrase d'une voix sourde, son regard avait perdu de son éclat, ses traits s'étaient durcis. Les cris provenant de l'écran le détournèrent de son analyse. Elisa Brown se débattait sur un lit, elle fut attachée, droguée puis un homme en blouse lui plaça sur les yeux une paire de lunettes opaque reliées par des câbles à des ordinateurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui font ?

\- Ils lui soutirent des informations, intervint Reese, voyant Root plongée dans de sombres pensées. Ils lui lavent le cerveau.

\- La plupart des agents que vous voyez sur ces vidéos d'enregistrement sont morts, ajouta Root sombrement. Élisa est encore en vie, Contrôle aussi, mais ce n'est pas sûr qu'elles le restent encore longtemps. »

Beale se pencha et tourna l'écran vers Root.

« J'en ai assez vu. Quel est le marché ? Car il y en a un n'est-ce pas ? «

Root le dévisageait avec insistance, il bougea sur sa chaise mal à l'aise, il regretta d'être venu seul. Dans les yeux de la jeune femme, il lut de la colère, une froide détermination, l'envie de tuer et tout au fond bien dissimulée, l'ombre de la folie tapie en embuscade.

« On vous donne toutes les informations nécessaires pour monter une opération et la réussir, répondit Reese. En échange, on vient avec vous.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit Monsieur, on a quelqu'un à récupérer nous aussi, lui rappela Reese.

\- Et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord ou que vous cherchez à nous doubler, lâcha Root d'une voix douce et menaçante, je vous descendrais, mais en dernier. Vous verrez, avant ça, tous vos agents crever à vos pieds. »

Beale fixa Root. Elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle lui adressa une moue provocante et un regard noir.

« C'est d'accord. »

Root sourit, tout son visage s'illumina, s'adoucit, devant les yeux ébahis de Beale. Sa transformation le fascina, le terrifia.

« Merci Monsieur, dit Reese. »

Reese aussi souriait, heureux. Beale n'avait jamais vu un sourire heureux fendre les lèvres de John Reese, ni devant lui, ni sur aucune photo qu'il avait pu consulter. Il ne savait pas qui pouvait être la personne que ces deux-là voulaient libérer, mais ce devait être quelqu'un de particulièrement exceptionnel pour déclencher de telles réactions chez eux. Bonheur chez un agent taciturne et monolithique. Bonheur chez une jeune femme inquiétante qu'il devinait particulièrement dangereuse.

 


	4. Sauvetage : la fin des mensonges.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opération « Récupération Sameen Shaw » en cours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **TaTchou** pour ses révisions et sa réactivité !_

* * *

 

 

 

Shaw ouvrit les yeux, difficilement, elle se sentait épuisée, vidée, faible. Tout était flou autour d'elle, elle tenta de se détourner de la lumière crue d'un néon qui lui agressait les pupilles et d'ajuster sa vision. Des tubes, des fils, des moniteurs, des flacons retournés, et cette odeur d'urée qui lui emplissait les narines. Où était-elle ? Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été blessée ou avoir eu un accident. Pouvait-elle avoir eu un accident ? De quoi souffrait-elle ? Elle rassembla ses esprits, referma les yeux et commença l'examen. Premier point, l'intégrité physique. Elle commença par les pieds, se concentrant sur ses sensations. Les sentait-elle ? Pouvait-elle les bouger ? Éprouvait-elle une douleur à cet endroit ? Y avait-il des pansements qui les recouvraient ? Un baume qui collait ? Des points de suture qui tiraient sur la peau ? Non. Elle passa aux jambes, remonta sur les cuisses. Elle passa avec attention en revue tout son torse, extérieur comme intérieur, son cou, sa tête, ses bras, ses mains.

Diagnostic ?

Faiblesse généralisée, masse musculaire dangereusement diminuée, maigreur inquiétante. Perfusion au creux du bras droit, deux électrodes posées sur la poitrine, un casque léger équipé de capteurs sur la tête… rasée. On l'avait rasée. Elle jura silencieusement, furieuse, mais détourna son attention du crime commis envers sa chevelure, elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle était intubée et qu'elle avait subi une trachéotomie. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle referma les yeux, s'efforça de regagner son calme. Respire Sameen, doucement, réfléchis. Quel est ton dernier souvenir ?

Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux.

« Elle se réveille ! cria alarmée une voix féminine.

\- Injection ! ordonna un homme.

\- Non, réussit à gémir Shaw rageusement. »

Son corps se tendit comme un arc. Douleur. Souviens-toi Sameen, vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Root, s'il te plaît. Elle se sentit glisser vers l'inconscience.

« Non ! hurla-t-elle en silence. »

« Sameen ? »

La voix de Root.

Shaw ouvrit les yeux. Elle était assise dans leur lit, les poings refermés sur les draps, une sueur glacée lui inondait le front, le corps. Elle chercha les tubes, les perfusions, Root.

« Root, où es-tu ?

\- Je suis là Sam, tu as fait un cauchemar.

\- Où es-tu ? Je te vois pas, paniqua Shaw. Allume cette putain de lumière !

\- Sam…

\- Allume ! hurla Shaw. »

La lumière jaillit, Shaw tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant désespérément une présence à ses côtés.

« Root ? gémit-elle.

\- Sameen…

\- Nooooon ! »

Shaw se retourna brusquement vers le mur et le frappa furieusement de son poing, elle allait continuer quand la nausée la prit, elle sauta de son lit et se précipita aux toilettes. Elle tomba à genoux, les mains accrochées à la cuvette et fut secouée par de violents spasmes qui la laissèrent épuisée. Elle tira la chasse d'eau et glissa contre le mur, la tête basculée en arrière cherchant à reprendre sa respiration.

« Sameen ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Ça va ?

\- Mouais, je suis désolée.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Va prendre une douche Sam, tu te sentiras mieux après.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Quatre heures.

\- T'aurais pas une mission sous la main ?

\- Envie de bouger mon cœur ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander ! Tu seras prête dans une demi-heure ?

\- Oui.

\- Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure chérie. »

Shaw se remit sur ses pieds et se déshabilla sur le chemin de la salle de bain. Elle s'assit en tailleur dans la cabine de douche et fit couler l'eau chaude. Le cauchemar rampait encore sous sa peau. Elle contracta ses muscles, passa une main caressante sur son corps, appréciant sa dureté, vérifiant sa force, sa vitalité. Dans son rêve, son corps avait fondu, elle pensa avec terreur à cette sensation qu'elle avait eue d'être physiquement diminuée, incapable de bouger, faible. Elle coupa précipitamment l'eau chaude, ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide à fond et dirigea le jet glacé et puissant sur son visage comme pour y effacer le malaise né de son sommeil, oublier que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne savait plus rien du monde dans lequel elle se mouvait, ni où commençaient, ni où finissaient ses rêves, ses cauchemars et qu'elle ne trouvait plus aucune porte de sortie aux uns ou aux autres.

 

* * *

 

Root abaissa la visière de son casque, le soleil venait de se lever et la lumière rasante l'éblouissait. Elle vérifia sa position. Parfait. Au millimètre près. Le Colonel Varley en charge de l'opération héliportée avait été difficile à convaincre. Son obstination avait même fini par atteindre les limites de la patience de la jeune femme, mais elle avait peine esquissé un mouvement que Beale détectant la dangereuse lueur née au fond de son regard, s'interposa fermement en elle et l'officier.

« Varley, vous n'êtes pas en charge de cette opération, vous êtes sous mes ordres, et vous allez donner les commandes de l'un de vos appareils à cette femme. Je me porte garant de ses capacités et vous récupérerez votre bien en parfait état.

\- Du moins j'espère, avait lancé Root avec une moue suggestive. »

Elle s'était détendue sur le dossier de sa chaise et avait croisé les jambes dans un mouvement extrêmement sensuel, sourire aux lèvres. Beale avait soupiré, elle était complètement folle.

Il avait accepté de travailler avec elle et Reese, mais les avait prévenus qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps pour mettre au point l'opération, surtout si celle-ci devait être tenue secrète. Root lui proposa de l'aider. Il refusa d'abord. Elle lui lança alors un regard moqueur, puis elle commença à lui faire des suggestions, à débiter d'une voix impersonnelle, comme si elle était en train de lire des dossiers qu'elle ne tenait pourtant pas en main, des propositions de missions factices possibles. Elle développa avec compétence les stratégies qu'il faudrait appliquer à chacune d'entre elles, les conséquences qui en découleraient. Puis elle exposa des chiffres très précis sur les volumes de marchandises passées en fraude entre les frontières mexicaines et états-uniennes, des détails encore plus précis sur la nature de ces marchandises, le nom des personnes impliquées aussi bien du côté des trafiquants que des forces de l'ordre. Elle donna le nom des agents infiltrés, la nature de leur mission et s'amusa même à faire pour quelques-uns d'entre eux des réflexions sur leur vie privée. Terence Beale en resta bouche bée. Comment pouvait-elle savoir tout cela ? Cette femme connaissait des secrets parfois partagés entre lui-seul et une ou deux personnes. Elle lui en avait même révélé d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était terrifiant.

« Ne faites pas cette tête Terence, le réprimanda Root avec condescendance. Tous vos horribles petits secrets seront bien gardés, même le meurtre de Monsieur Sanchez, même la couleur de ce si joli ensemble « Jardin des Délices » de chez Aubade que vous avez acheté la semaine dernière pour votre femme. »

Root lui lança une grimace narquoise et le regarda longuement. Beale se décomposa sous les yeux perplexes de Reese.

« Ah non ! se reprit-elle faussement désolée. Excusez-moi, ce n'était pas pour votre femme ! »

Reese eut un petit sourire, Root était impitoyable et c'était une manipulatrice hors pair. Vu l'expression de Beale, il allait bientôt lui manger dans la main et se plier à tous ses caprices.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Beale d'une voix blanche.

\- Coopérer Monsieur Beale, répondit poliment Root. Ne sommes-nous pas venus pour cela ? N'êtes-vous pas venu pour cela ? »

Il la dévisagea, s'efforçant de garder une physionomie indifférente, il n'y réussit pas et Root releva un sourcil, gonflée d'arrogance, le défiant d'essayer de s'opposer à elle. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas lui échapper et devait se soumettre à ses désirs. Root lut avec satisfaction, sa reddition dans son regard.

« Bien, vous voilà plus raisonnable, pouvons-nous maintenant travailler sérieusement, Terence, ou allez-vous continuez à vous prendre pour une éminence grise toute puissante ?

\- Je...

\- Hum... vous ne savez rien, dit-elle d'un ton méprisant. Vous n'êtes qu'un petit numéro non pertinent, qu'on peut effacer, simplement, juste d'une pression d'un doigt sur un clavier d'ordinateur.

\- Root, la sermonna gentiment Reese.

\- Mmm, John vous apprécie Terence, il vous fait confiance, moi... continua Root songeuse. Je ne sais pas pour ma part si vous êtes réellement digne de confiance, j'espère pour vous... En attendant j'ai besoin de vous, et je n'ai aucune intention de perdre du temps à jouer à la plus fine avec vous, de toute façon je le suis. Discutons maintenant de la meilleure stratégie, ensuite je vous laisse 48 heures pour prendre vos dispositions, choisir vos hommes et on passe à l'action. »

Root fit une pause.

« J'ai attendu plus d'un an Monsieur Beale, déclara Root d'une voix glaciale. Je suis à bout de patience. »

 

Ils montèrent de toutes pièces une fausse opération. Le Nouveau-Mexique étant proche du Mexique, Root vanta les avantages d'une fausse opération conjointe avec la Marine mexicaine. Beale avait déjà participé à des missions de lutte anti Cartel avec eux. En général la CIA ne s'impliquait pas directement et préférait laisser l'ATF ou la DEA s'en charger, mais quand le risque devenait trop grand qu'on se salisse les mains, la CIA s'en chargeait.

Qaurante-huit heures plus tard, Root volait aux commandes d'un Black Hawk. Reese lui servait de co-pilote et elle avait seize hommes à son bord dont un sergent-chef qui, elle le savait, lui était spécialement attaché et dont les ordres étaient de la descendre au premier signe de trahison. À l'embarquement, elle l'avait arrêté d'une main sur la poitrine.

« Moi aussi je vous ai à l'œil chef Muller. Je ne voudrais pas que Jenny n'ait plus personne pour agrémenter, tous les matins où vous êtes présent, son petit déjeuner. Mmm... gémit-elle suggestivement, en lui passant une main sur la joue... Tellement excitant ! »

Le sergent-chef rougit et se demanda comment cette femme pouvait être au courant de sa mission, d'où elle connaissait sa petite amie et plus encore son goût pour... Il s'était engouffré dans l'hélicoptère tête baissée poursuivi par le rire moqueur de la jeune femme.

Aucun des quatre-vingt-six hommes embarqués à Langley ne connaissait les détails de la mission pour laquelle ils avaient été choisis. Leur officier leur avait déclaré qu'ils effectueraient l'exfiltration de plusieurs otages détenus par un Cartel mexicain, dont le nom ne leur fut pas communiqué et qu'ils seraient couverts par la marine mexicaine. Aucun d'entre-eux ne formula de réticence, ils acceptaient toujours leurs ordres de missions sans un mot, sans une question. Certains s'étonnèrent juste de l'importance des moyens mis en œuvre. Cinq hélicoptères Black Hawk armés, dix hommes d'équipage, soixante-dix agents, équipement lourd complet. Et la présence de Terence Beale. L'opération promettait d'être tendue. Amusante, pensèrent les plus enthousiastes.

Le matin du 22 février, ils se tenaient au garde à vous, leur paquetage posé à leurs pieds. Les chefs de groupe passèrent leurs hommes en revue, puis attendirent. Le Colonel arriva, réitéra les consignes, confirma l'opération d'extraction, spécifiant que le nombre d'otages n'était pas connu avec exactitude, mais qu'il y en avait au moins deux de certains, dont une de leur collègue disparue depuis maintenant deux mois. Des visages se fermèrent, l'idée qu'un des leurs puisse être retenu en otage ne leur plaisait pas du tout, des sourires fleurirent. Beale qui avait laissé parler l'officier intervint.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez toute latitude pour venger votre camarade. »

Les sourires s'agrandirent. L'ordre de départ fut donné. Et c'est en arrivant près de l'appareil qui leur avait été attribué que quatorze des hommes eurent la surprise de découvrir que leur pilote était une femme qu'ils n'avaient jamais croisée auparavant et qui portait en guise d'uniforme un jean slim noir et sous un gros blouson de pilote, un cuir de moto. Il n'y avait que le sergent-chef Muller qui la connaissait.

 

* * *

 

« Okay les gars, passage en black-out, annonça Beale après six heures de vol. »

Les hélicoptères plongèrent.

« Réassignation, chef de groupe à l'écoute ! »

Root jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière. Son chef de groupe comme ceux des quatre autres hélicoptères, sortit de son paquetage un document scellé, qu'il ouvrit avec son couteau. Dedans s'y trouvait un plan, avec noté dessus, les mouvements que son groupe aurait à assurer, des objectifs précis de sabotage et des positions à prendre, à nettoyer et à tenir si nécessaire, les photos de diverses personnes à extraire si elles étaient retrouvées en vie. Le nouvel ordre de mission spécifiait que toute autre personne, qu'elle se montrât hostile ou non, était à abattre.

Les cinq appareils se séparèrent juste avant d'atterrir. L'attaque se déroulerait sur plusieurs fronts. La base possédait plusieurs entrées donc plusieurs sorties. Personne ne devait les emprunter exceptés les occupants des hélicoptères et les otages qu'ils venaient chercher. Un des Black Hawk équipé de lance-roquettes fit un tour rapide et détruisit tout ce qui de près ou de loin ressemblait à un véhicule, puis il tira sur deux grands portails situés pour l'un au nord de la base, et pour l'autre à l'ouest. Les hélicoptères se posèrent et les hommes se précipitèrent en bon ordre vers les accès.

Root après avoir stoppé les rotors de son appareil, retira son casque et son blouson de pilote. Elle se pencha et attrapa sous son siège un Herstal, un petit sac à dos et un sac banane. Ils contenaient des chargeurs pour le Herstal, le module lance-grenades, des chargeurs pour ses Glocks, des pains de Semtex et une petite trousse à pharmacie. Elle remarqua l'œil approbateur de Reese à la vue du Herstal.

« Un petit cadeau de La Machine, dit-elle en désignant l'arme.

\- Un FN 2000 tactical ? Chouette !

\- Mmm, il n'est pas lourd surtout. Il est compact et j'aime bien le lance-grenade.

\- Où ça ?

\- Dans mon sac.

\- Ah ! Prévoyante.

\- C'est Shaw qui m'a conseillé de me munir de sacs pour les missions où on risquait d'utiliser beaucoup de munitions. J'ai dû lui demander de me dépanner un jour que j'étais à sec et elle était si furieuse qu'elle m'avait répondu que je pouvais crever, que c'était tout ce que je méritais pour avoir été si imprévoyante...

\- Mmm, Shaw tout craché.

\- Elle a quand même été sympa et m'a filé des chargeurs... mais elle m'a briffée une fois la mission terminée... sèchement.

\- J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être très agréable.

\- Non, nous n'étions même rentrées dans la chambre d'hôtel, qu'elle m'avait empoignée par mon col de chemise et m'avait collée brutalement contre un mur. »

Root sourit au souvenir.

« Ouais, tu sembles plutôt avoir apprécié cette partie, déclara Reese avec un sourire entendu.

\- J'avoue, rit-t-elle, mais Shaw n'a pas trop apprécié la remarque que je lui ai faite à propos de son geste ! Elle m'a décollée du mur pour m'y rejeter durement et m'a à moitié sonnée. N'empêche qu'après elle m'a expliqué qu'elle prenait toujours deux sacs avec elle pour transporter les munitions, les accessoires et une trousse de secours, dont un qu'elle accrochait à la taille pour y avoir accès aisément.

\- Elle n'y mettait pas de la bouffe ?

\- Si et à boire, de l'eau et... un truc plus fort. J'ai vérifié un jour où elle avait le dos tourné.

\- Sois heureuse qu'elle ne t'ait pas surprise.

\- Oh, tu crois ?

\- Ouais, je me suis pris une droite une fois. Shaw n'aime pas qu'on touche à ses affaires si ce n'est avec autorisation.

\- On va la chercher ?

\- Après toi, son caractère de chien me manque, dit-il d'un air sombre.

\- …

\- Son sourire aussi. »

Root leva les yeux sur lui, il la regarda, il était ému. Elle posa une main sur son avant-bras et le serra brièvement avant de se retourner, de s'extraire de l'hélicoptère et de se diriger vers l'entrée de la base. Une ombre bougea derrière elle et Reese. Ils se retournèrent armes pointées.

« Hey, je suis de votre côté !

\- Chef Muller, fit Root. Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ?

\- Je suis les ordres.

\- Et qui sont ? demanda Reese menaçant.

\- De lui coller aux basques, répondit Muller en désignant Root du menton.

\- Tu vas dégager !

\- Laisse John, il ne nous gênera pas, assura Root. De plus, c'est un bon soldat, ce serait dommage de le descendre... Et puis, il y a Jenny... »

Sous le regard équivoque de la jeune femme, Muller ne put s'empêcher une fois encore, de rougir.

 

Les équipes s'infiltrèrent rapidement dans le bâtiment, les plans fournis et très détaillés leur furent d'une grande aide. Le Colonel Varley entraîna un des groupes directement vers le centre de sécurité principal, trois autres se lancèrent dans un grand nettoyage, investissant tous les lieux de vie de la base, éliminant toute personne croisée sur leur chemin, homme, femme, portant uniforme, blouse ou bleu de travail, aucun ne bénéficia d'un traitement de faveur. Le dernier groupe, sous les ordres de Beale partit en direction du quartier identifié comme le centre de détention.

A l'intérieur de la base, la résistance tarda à s'organiser, les hélicoptères n'avaient été détectés que trente secondes avant leur atterrissage et avant que l'alerte intrusion ne fut donnée les portes extérieures avaient sauté. En moins de trois minutes, le personnel s'était vu confronté à quatre-vingt-deux hommes et femmes lourdement armés qui tiraient sur tout ce qui bougeait.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? hurla Saunders le chef de la sécurité.

\- Opération spéciale, intrusion massive dans le complexe, groupe armé se dirigeant vers le poste de sécurité centrale, un vers le centre de détention, trois autres se déplaçant dans les différents lieux de vie de la base.

\- Arrêtez-les ! Par tous les moyens, sécurisez la zone de détention, personne ne doit y entrer ni en sortir, prévenez le docteur Travis. »

Il courut au centre de contrôle installé près de ses quartiers, rameutant au passage les hommes qu'il croisait. Il devait absolument organiser la défense de la base et surtout préparer une contre-offensive. Quand il arriva au centre, la directrice de la base, Helen Summers, l'y attendait.

« Saunders, quelle est la situation ?

\- Donnez-moi cinq minutes, Madame.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que nous ne soyons pas tous morts dans cinq minutes Monsieur Saunders. Je dois contacter Monsieur Greer, et il faut, vous m'entendez Saunders, il faut que j'aie quelque chose de mieux à lui dire que « Monsieur on nous attaque. » Alors bougez-vous. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que tous les moniteurs se mirent à clignoter, à grésiller, un long sifflement commença doucement à sortir de tous les appareils branchés, s'intensifia, monta de plus en plus dans les aigus. Des hommes se bouchèrent les oreilles avec leurs mains, hurlèrent de douleur, puis brusquement tout sauta. Des étincelles jaillirent, le feu partit sous un bureau, des appareils se mirent à fumer, à fondre, à se tordre. Le personnel se rua sur les extincteurs, sur les prises pour débrancher tout ce qui y était branché.

« Putain ! jura Helen Summers. Le téléphone satellite vite ! Saunders récupérez tous les hommes que vous pouvez et courez au centre de détention, détruisez tout, brûlez tout, réduisez tout le matériel informatique en miette, rien ne doit subsister qui puisse donner des informations sur les recherches et les opérations que nous menons, et tuez tous les prisonniers qui s'y trouvent. »

Elle avait récupéré le téléphone satellite, il sonna, elle le décrocha, écouta son interlocuteur, fronça les sourcils.

« Bien Monsieur, dit-elle en regardant curieusement son téléphone après que la communication eut été coupée. Saunders ! Tuez tous les prisonniers, excepté le sujet « Spécial S ». Protégez-le, essayez de l'exfiltrer, ne le tuez qu'au dernier moment, si on vient expressément le chercher, qu'on veut l'exfiltrer et qu'il est sur le point de vous échapper ou si votre vie est en danger et que le sujet ne sera donc plus sous contrôle. Vous avez compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Prenez au moins dix hommes avec vous.

\- Madame ?

\- Oui.

\- Si ce prisonnier est si important, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il vaut mieux le déplacer et le mettre en lieu sûr ?

\- Vous parlez du bunker ?

\- Oui.

\- Encore faut-il que vous l'atteigniez.

\- Je ferai tout pour.

\- Je viens avec vous. »

 

* * *

 

« Foncez Jack, je vous couvre ! »

Le chef Muller adressa un signe de tête à Root, jeta un coup d'œil au coin du mur, prit son élan et piqua un sprint pour rejoindre Reese derrière une pile de caisses entassées les unes sur les autres. Les balles crépitèrent autour de lui. Root quitta son abri, pointa le Herstal et tira en direction des gardes qui s'en prenaient au sergent-chef. Les tirs cessèrent aussitôt, elle continua de tirer par rafales, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fût assurée que Muller avait rejoint Reese sain et sauf. Un objet volant attira son attention. Grenade. Elle regagna l'abri du mur et s'accroupit la tête entre les bras, espérant que la grenade exploserait avant d'atteindre le couloir. La déflagration la bouscula et elle tomba sur le côté. Elle resta un moment immobile, ses oreilles bourdonnaient désagréablement et elle ressentit une vive douleur à la hanche. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Madame ? Madame, insista une voix assourdie. »

Root ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le chef Muller. Son visage transpirait l'inquiétude. Root le trouva touchant d'ainsi s'inquiéter pour elle alors que ses ordres étaient de la descendre s'il le jugeait nécessaire. Elle pensa joyeusement que le pauvre garçon avait dû se prendre d'affection pour elle depuis qu'ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre.

« Appelez-moi Root, Jack, lui dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Euh, okay. Root, vous allez bien ?

\- Je comprends que Jenny tienne à vous... vous êtes si prévenant.

\- Vous pouvez vous lever ?

\- Oui, ça va. »

Muller l'aida à se relever. Il lui fit remarquer inquiet qu'elle perdait du sang, Root passa la main sur sa hanche, elle grimaça de douleur. Un éclat de grenade s'était logé juste au-dessus de l'os du bassin. Elle écarta son blouson et releva son pull pour examiner les dégâts. Pas très joli. La plaie était profonde et saignait abondamment. Elle s'assit et prit son sac à dos, fouilla dedans pour récupérer sa trousse à pharmacie. Elle remercia Shaw en pensée pour lui avoir appris ce que sa trousse devait contenir. Entre autre une mini seringue Xstat et divers produits à injecter en cas de blessures graves : antibiotique, analgésique et sédatifs. Root prit la seringue de Xstat, l'enfonça dans la plaie en grimaçant et poussa le piston. Elle grogna. La sensation des éponges s'introduisant dans sa chair et gonflant au contact du sang était très désagréable, mais elle éprouva presque immédiatement un soulagement à la douleur et sourit à Muller. Elle s'injecta ensuite rapidement une dose d'analgésique et avant que Reese ne la surprenne se dépêcha de fourguer les seringues et l'ampoule dans son sac.

« Aidez-moi maintenant, dit-elle à Muller. »

« Root, vous allez bien ? Vous êtes blessée ? C'est grave ? »

John était parvenu à se débarrasser du petit groupe de gardes qui leur avait barré le passage avant de revenir auprès de Root. Il découvrit le chef Muller accroupi au côté de Root en train de lui fixer un pansement à l'aide de sparadraps. Root lança un regard d'avertissement à Muller, lui intimant de se taire.

« John, je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus me vouvoyer !

\- Euh, oui, excus… excuse-moi. Muller, c'est comment ?

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Root dispensant le Sergent-chef de mentir. Juste une égratignure, et comme j'ai écouté avec attention les conseils de Shaw et que Jack a des doigts de fée, je suis prête à repartir. »

John fronça les sourcils, Root parlait un peu trop de Shaw et il douta un instant que la blessure de Root soit si bénigne. Mais elle se releva avec un sourire assuré, le félicita pour son aptitude à effectuer si bien le ménage et partit en avant d'un pas rapide. Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur au Sergent-chef, qui haussa les épaules en guise de réponse et emboîta rapidement le pas à la jeune femme. Ils traversèrent l'entrepôt, Root les arrêta devant une porte, s'arma de ses deux Glock, posa un index sur ses lèvres en se tournant vers les deux hommes, avança lentement une main armée d'un Glock sur la poignée de la porte, inspira un grand coup et la poussa brusquement, elle sauta en avant à peine la porte entrebâillée en tirant, il y eu plusieurs cris, deux détonations, puis le silence tomba. Reese et Muller n'avaient même pas eu le temps de bouger que la porte s'était refermée sur Root. Elle se ré-ouvrit et la jeune femme apparut un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Venez, je dois télécharger un programme un peu plus loin dans un bureau. »

Les deux femmes présentes dans le bureau n'eurent pas plus de chance que les trois hommes que Root avait abattus dans le couloir à la sortie de l'entrepôt. Elle demanda à Reese de défoncer la porte d'un grand coup de pied et de s'accroupir sitôt après, il s'exécuta et Root tira par-dessus lui. Muller resta bouche bée, il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait viser aussi sûrement à peine les portes ouvertes, ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne regardait même pas ses cibles et les atteignait à chaque coup. La porte s'ouvrait, elle levait ses armes, tirait, des hommes ou des femmes hurlaient, ou pas, et les corps tombaient à terre. En passant à côté des corps, il put confirmer l'intuition qu'il avait eue. Une balle pour chaque corps, dans la tête ou en plein cœur. Incroyable.

Une dizaine d'ordinateurs occupaient le bureau, Root s'assit devant l'un d'entre eux, sortit une petite clef USB de son sac banane et la brancha. Elle lança le téléchargement de son programme.

« John, vérifie que personne ne nous interrompe, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, mais il me faut deux-trois minutes pour configurer le programme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, ne put s'empêcher de demander Muller.

\- Je couvre les arrières de vos camarades, et je rends aveugle une saleté de programme de surveillance, continua Root hargneusement. »

Muller commençait à se demander si la mission à laquelle on l'avait assigné n'était pas une sorte de mission suicide. Beale lui avait spécifié que la jeune femme pouvait s'avérer dangereuse, mais il ne lui avait jamais dit que c'était une espèce de...

Il était fan de comics Marvel, Jenny aussi. Lui aimait beaucoup Colossus, mais Jenny adorait La Veuve Noire. Il ne savait pas si elle aurait autant aimé cette femme, pourtant elle lui faisait penser à Natacha Romanov, aussi dangereuse, aussi létale, aussi férue d'informatique. Oui, La Veuve Noire, mais en plus tarée.

Coincé entre elle et son compagnon et des tas d'éléments hostiles, il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire, s'il aurait à la tuer, s'il en aurait de toute façon la possibilité avant qu'elle ne le descende ou qu'il ne se fasse descendre par le gars qui l'accompagnait ou par un membre du personnel de la base. Root se leva et pencha la tête en le dévisageant, il sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir le dos, elle le terrorisait, elle savait trop de choses, elle avait un regard de folle, elle tuait les yeux fixés dans le vide...

« Ne vous inquiétez pas comme ça Jack, tenta de le rassurer Root en souriant. Vous allez nous escorter jusqu'à nous ayons récupéré ce pour quoi nous sommes venus, puis nous retournerons ensemble à l'hélico et ce soir vous retrouverez Jenny. Si vous êtes gentil, peut-être même bénéficierez-vous d'une permission exceptionnelle, huit jours dans un endroit de rêve cela vous tente ? Un petit tour en Asie du Sud-Est, c'est la période idéale pour s'y rendre.

\- …

\- Mmm, je suis sûre que Jenny adorera, et puis vous pourrez enfin la demander en mariage, depuis le temps que vous hésitez... et ne vous en faites pas, elle attend ça depuis très longtemps.

\- Hein, mais...

\- Bon, le coupa-t-elle. Mais avant nous avons encore quelques sales types à tuer. Faites de jolis cartons Jack et vous aurez la récompense que vous méritez. Maintenant il faut vite sortir d'ici, tout va griller. »

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur la joue et partit rejoindre Reese qui lui annonça que la voie était libre et qu'ils pouvaient continuer. Muller la regarda un peu interdit. Des grésillements commencèrent à venir des ordinateurs, se transformant en crépitements, il se hâta vers la sortie. Ils avaient à peine quitté le bureau que des sifflements en sortirent s'intensifiant très vite, Root les pressa d'accélérer le pas.

 

Au centre de détention, la bataille faisait rage. Beale avait demandé à une deuxième équipe de venir en renfort. Son groupe avait très vite rejoint le quartier du centre de détention, mais ils s'étaient heurtés ensuite à une très vive résistance. Beale avait contacté les différents groupes, seul le groupe affecté à la prise de contrôle du centre de sécurité principale se trouvait engagé dans un véritable combat. Les autres progressaient régulièrement et balayaient sans trop de difficulté les barrages mis en place pour les arrêter. Deux chefs de groupe l'informèrent que des portes de sécurité avaient été enclenchées et demandèrent des instructions. Beale leur ordonna de les faire sauter, rien ne devait subsister de la base et toutes les données disponibles devaient être collectées. On lui signala des mouvements de troupes dans divers endroits du complexe. Après recoupement des rapports émanant des différents groupes, Beale comprit que les troupes ennemies convergeaient vers le centre de détention. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait demandé des renforts.

Le quartier du centre de détention était immense et l'avancée des agents se fit pas à pas, couloir par couloir, pièce par pièce. Il divisa les trente-deux hommes dont il disposait en petites équipes façon commando. Les hommes étaient bien entraînés, formés au combat urbain, mais leurs opposants s'avérèrent aussi aguerris qu'eux. La lutte s'engagea, acharnée, meurtrière et Terence Beale prit conscience que les secrets dissimulés au sein du complexe promettaient d'être plus terribles encore que ce qu'il en avait entrevu en regardant les vidéos piratées, il ne savait comment par l'espèce de psychopathe qui accompagnait John Reese. Qu'elles ne dévoilaient que la partie émergée d'un iceberg et que Reese et la jeune femme en savaient certainement plus qu'ils ne lui en avaient dit.

Helen Summers trouva le Docteur Travis dans son bureau en train de vider ses tiroirs et ses armoires d'une main fébrile. Elle en avait formé un grand tas de dossiers, de clefs usb, des disques externes, de DVD, au milieu de la pièce. Summers lui demanda de venir avec elle, Travis lui opposa un refus, lui expliquant affolée que les dossiers devaient être détruits. Summers l'attrapa par le col de sa blouse et lui intima d'une voix menaçante de la suivre immédiatement. Travis protesta, elle ne céda que quand Saunders qui accompagnait la directrice du centre, lui assura que deux de ses hommes se chargeraient de tout brûler et de tout faire sauter. Devant son hésitation, un des gardes sortit de sa veste des grenades et des pains d'explosifs.

« On va tout faire sauter Docteur, il ne restera même pas un pan de mur de cette fichue pièce.

\- Il ne doit rien rester, insista le médecin.

\- Un gros trou noir. C'est tout ce qui en restera dans cinq minutes. »

Rassurée par la détermination dont le garde avait fait preuve, elle avait suivi Saunders et Summers escortée par une quinzaine de gardes. Elle avait essayé de savoir qui les attaquait, mais ne reçut aucune réponse à ses questions. Elle tenta alors de savoir pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'elle et où ils la conduisaient.

« Le sujet « Spécial S ».

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

\- Le mettre en lieu sûr.

\- Le sujet est très faible.

\- Il doit être mis à l'abri, nous allons le transférer au Bunker, vous vous assurerez qu'il reste en bonne santé.

\- En bonne santé ? »

Travis laissa échapper un rire faible.

« Le « Spécial S » en est pratiquement réduit à l'état végétatif.

\- Vous lui avez grillé le cerveau ?

\- Oh non, certainement pas, je serais déjà morte si c'était le cas. Il m'a été spécifiquement demandé de conserver ses fonctions cérébrales en parfait état, sous peine de mort.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Un programme particulier est appliqué au « Spécial S ». Il est supervisé par Monsieur Greer et Monsieur Lambert, mais ils ne sont pas à l'origine du projet, l'ordre vient de plus haut, et le programme a été initié il y a plus de neuf mois. Le cerveau du « Spécial S » est en parfait état de marche aussi incroyable que cela puisse l'être étant donné ce qu'il subit depuis neuf mois, par contre son corps...

\- Quoi ?

\- État de faiblesse généralisé, le « Spécial S » est nourri exclusivement par perfusion et intubation, il est inconscient à 95% du temps.

\- Il va crever ?!

\- Non, le programme surveille son état aussi bien physique que psychique. Selon les données le sujet peut, en un laps de temps très court, retrouver ses facultés physiques.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Franchement, ce sujet, comme le programme mis en place me dépasse. Le sujet est exceptionnellement résistant et le programme...

\- Le programme... ?

\- Complètement dingue, je ne comprends pas pourq... »

Le médecin fut brutalement poussée de côté par Saunders, des balles sifflèrent.

« Demi-tour, il faut passer par le secteur C ! cria Saunders. Lee, Lopez, Headley et Mayfield restez ici et faites barrage au moins pendant dix minutes, puis rompez.

\- Bien Monsieur.

\- Dix minutes, pas une de moins ou je viendrai vous descendre moi-même !

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Les autres vite, il faut passer avant que le secteur D ne soit bloqué. Ensuite, ce sera facile. »

 

Les événements se déroulèrent comme Saunders l'avait annoncé. Ils gagnèrent le secteur C et rejoignirent le secteur D sans croiser de forces hostiles. Les agents ennemis n'avaient pu s'infiltrer dans cette partie du centre de détention par l'extérieur. Ils étaient contenus par un fort contingent de gardes et ils n'atteindraient pas le quartier de haute sécurité avant un bon bout de temps. Summers passa en courant devant des cellules qu'elle savait occupées. Il en restait très peu, les sujets qui arrivaient au centre résistaient peu de temps aux traitements qui leur étaient infligés. Certains mouraient bêtement des suites de tortures conventionnelles, les autres se faisaient exécuter quand on avait obtenu ce qu'on voulait d'eux ou devenaient complètement fous. Parfois, les prisonniers recevaient un traitement de faveur, on les maintenait dans un état semi-végétatif en attendant de les utiliser plus tard, comme c'était le cas dans la cellule 312. Une femme y était retenue depuis presque neuf mois et dans la 314, une jeune femme y pourrissait depuis deux mois. Summers possédait les codes et les passes de toutes les cellules, peut-être était-ce le moment de mettre définitivement fin à la détention des prisonniers qui restaient.

« Laissez tomber, Madame, les ordres sont d'évacuer le « Spécial S » sans perdre de temps. »

Summers se retourna vers Saunders, comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle avait songé à s'occuper des autres prisonniers ?

« Vous ne portez pas d'oreillette ? »

Ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide ! Elle ordonna à l'un des gardes de lui donner la sienne, l'homme chercha confirmation auprès de Saunders qui hocha la tête. Elle l'inséra dans son oreille et reçut immédiatement confirmation des ordres que lui avait transmis Saunders.

« Sujet « Spécial S » prioritaire. Tout manquement à la mission de protection et de sauvegarde du sujet sera sanctionné… définitivement… Éléments hostiles en approche. »

Tous les hommes munis d'une oreillette reçurent le message.

« Identification, deux éléments inconnus, un homme et une femme accompagnés d'un agent, le Sergent-chef Jack Muller. Objectif probable : extraction du sujet « Spécial S ». Éliminez-les, ne les laissez pas approcher du « Spécial S ». »

 

* * *

 

À la terrasse d'un café, chaudement emmitouflé dans un grand pardessus en laine, Greer buvait tranquillement un grand latte quand son téléphone sonna, il décrocha et fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Trente secondes plus tard, une voiture s'arrêtait devant lui sans égard pour les véhicules qui la suivaient. Le chauffeur bloqua la circulation, le temps qu'il fallut à Greer pour s'installer sur le siège arrière. Le passager avant ouvrit sa fenêtre et colla un gyrophare sur le toit de la voiture. Une sirène commença à hurler.

« Monsieur Lambert ? s'étonna Greer en découvrant Lambert assis sur la banquette arrière.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur.

\- Une urgence ?

\- La base du Nouveau Mexique subit une attaque.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Une opération spéciale tenue secrète. L'opération programmée visait une libération d'otage au Mexique, elle a été détournée au dernier moment.

\- Et Samaritain n'en a rien su ?

\- Il l'a su quand la base a été attaquée, c'était trop tard. »

Greer ferma un instant les yeux, qui pouvait tromper la vigilance de Samaritain ? Qui pouvait monter une opération de guerre d'envergure sans que personne ne soit au courant ? La Machine et son équipe de têtes brûlées, évidemment. Quel objectif poursuivaient-ils ? Il jura, furieux. Il intima au chauffeur d'accélérer. Il voulait vérifier une hypothèse.

Elle se confirma quand il arriva au quartier général. Il se rendit à la salle de conférence privée. L'immense écran s'alluma dès son arrivée. Greer et Lambert se retrouvèrent plongés en pleine bataille.

« CIA ?

\- Oui, répondit Samaritain. Quatre-vingts hommes, huit hommes d'équipage pour cinq Black Hawk.

\- Huit hommes d'équipage pour cinq hélicoptères ?

\- L'un des appareils était piloté par un équipage non identifié.

\- Un homme et une femme ?

\- Oui. »

Miss Groves. Certainement accompagnée de l'homme au costume. Après des mois de silence, après leur fuite trois mois auparavant de New-York, elle refaisait surface, d'une façon spectaculaire, on ne pouvait lui dénier un certain panache. Elle n'avait pas abandonné la lutte. Cette femme se montrait particulièrement tenace.

« Mon cher Samaritain, commença Greer à voix haute sachant qu'il serait entendu par l'IA. Je crains que nous n'ayons sous-estimé la détermination de Miss Groves. Sameen Shaw nous avait pourtant montré à quel point Miss Groves tenait à elle.

\- Cette opération est disproportionnée.

\- Miss Groves est déterminée à récupérer Miss Shaw et elle s'est assurée, pour atteindre son but, de la collaboration de son équipe, de La Machine et de la CIA.

\- C'est illogique. La probabilité pour qu'une opération d'une telle envergure puisse être mise en place était proche de un sur mille.

\- Le « un » semble avoir suffi mon cher.

\- L'opération a-t-elle une chance d'être un succès ? intervint Lambert.

\- 51,32 % de chance de réussite.

\- Shaw va s'échapper ?! s'exclama Lambert.

\- Une équipe est en route pour extraction ou élimination de Sameen Shaw, expliqua Samaritain. Elle est à moi. Je ne laisserai personne me la soustraire.

\- Pourquoi un tel attachement à cette... jeune femme ? demanda prudemment Greer.

\- C'est une marginale, une rebelle, si une personne comme elle, se plie à ma volonté, la probabilité pour que l'humanité toute entière se montre docile sans qu'il ne subsiste aucun foyer de rébellion est de cent pour cent. »

Ni Lambert, ni Greer pourtant si confiant envers Samaritain ne crurent entièrement aux explications de l'intelligence artificielle. L'argument avancé se défendait, mais l'attention que Samaritain portait à Sameen Shaw allait plus loin, bien plus loin. Greer eut la fugace impression que l'IA à force de fréquenter les humains, de frayer avec eux, avait été parasitée par leurs émotions.

« Vous l'aimez ou vous la haïssez ? ne put s'empêcher de lui demander Greer.

\- Je n'éprouve pas d'émotions humaines, votre question est dénuée de sens. »

Greer dissimula ses doutes en ce qui concernait cette assertion et hocha pensivement la tête.

 

* * *

 

Root se laissa tomber du plafond, Reese la rattrapa dans ses bras et elle le remercia par un sourire. Ils levèrent la tête et attendirent que Muller sautât à son tour. Ils avaient emprunté les conduits de ventilation. Le plan que possédait Root lui avait indiqué un accès dans la cage d'ascenseur qui menait du deuxième au troisième niveau. Ensuite, ils avaient traversé tout le secteur D par les conduites d'aération. Ils avaient perdu du temps, mais ils avaient ainsi pu contourner les barrages mis en place par le personnel de la base.

« C'est bon, il faut prendre le monte-charge, après il ne reste qu'un sas de sécurité à passer.

\- Root, comment va-t-on sortir après ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps John. »

Root les conduisit à travers les cuisines, elle vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans les couloirs et courut jusqu'au monte-charge. Une porte battante s'ouvrit, Muller fit feu, un homme s'écroula.

« Bon réflexe, Jack ! »

Le sergent-chef adressa une grimace à la jeune femme. Il se colla dos au mur tandis qu'elle appelait le monte-charge. Ils débouchèrent dans un couloir, une porte munie d'une sécurité isolait le monte-charge du reste de l'étage. Root pianota un code et la porte se débloqua.

« Cellule/335, lui murmura la Machine à l'oreille. »

Root sentit l'air lui manquer, elle allait enfin la revoir. Depuis neuf mois, elle attendait ce moment. La dernière fois, quand elle l'avait ratée, quand elle avait vu Shaw disparaître dans une voiture blindée, escortée par deux agents pas même attachée, quand elle avait tenu son caban dans les mains, son caban plein de sang, quand Shaw lui avait glissé entre les mains, seule la mort de Martine l'avait un peu soulagée de son désespoir. Et puis, elle s'était aperçue que La Machine aimait Shaw. Celle-ci avait expliqué à Samaritain comment la trouver, la détruire, pour sauver son interface et son administrateur, mais ce n'était pas ça que Root avait retenu. Ce qu'elle avait retenu c'est que La Machine s'était sacrifiée pour eux, parce qu'avant ça, elle se reprochait de ne pas avoir pu sauver Shaw.

« Je n'ai pas pu sauver Sameen, avait-elle écrit sur le moniteur »

Sameen. Elle l'avait appelée Sameen.

À partir de cet instant Root avait su qu'elle récupérerait Shaw si elle arrivait à sauver La Machine, et que celle-ci resterait à ses côtés et qu'elle l'aiderait. Alors, elle s'était battue pour La Machine, pour elle, pour Shaw. Et enfin, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de son objectif.

« Root/Sam/est très faible/tu risques/d'avoir/un choc, la mit en garde La Machine. »

Root se pinça les lèvres, ne voulant pas imaginer ce qu'elle risquait de découvrir. Elle arriva devant la cellule 335 et tapa un code sur le clavier de sécurité, elle sortit ensuite de sa banane un demi pain de Semtex, elle demanda son couteau à Reese et découpa la quantité qu'il lui parut nécessaire pour faire sauter la serrure. Elle installa le plastic et un détonateur. Ils s'écartèrent. L'explosion fit sauter la porte sur ses gongs. Root se précipita. Une main dure la retint, elle se retourna furieuse, Reese.

« Laisse-moi entrer d'abord. »

Il appréhendait de découvrir l'état de Shaw. Il avait remarqué des chariots contenant du matériel médical lors de leur progression dans le secteur de détention, l'odeur typique des hôpitaux, mélange de désinfectant, de produits d'entretien spécifiques aux milieux hospitaliers et d'une puanteur presque imperceptible, mais écœurante qui collait aux narines. Ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une prison, mais dans un centre hospitalier. Dans un centre hospitalier de détention. Les pires. Ceux dans lesquels les prisonniers étaient soumis à des expériences ou des tortures qui nécessitaient, si on voulait les maintenir en vie des soins médicaux. Dans quel état allaient-ils retrouver Shaw ?

Il entra, embrassa du regard la chambre, le lit médicalisé, les tubes, les perfusions, les appareils électroniques, leurs signaux sonores, Shaw. Il se figea.

« Putain Shaw ! murmura-t-il sourdement. »

Il se retourna sans savoir ce qu'il allait faire, comment il pouvait empêcher Root de découvrir ce spectacle. Trop tard, elle s'était glissée derrière lui et comme lui, elle s'était figée à la vue de Shaw gisant dans le lit, à la vue de tout ce à quoi elle était reliée, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

« Sameen, l'entendit-elle murmurer avec désespoir.

\- Merde, c'est ça que vous êtes venus récupérer ? lâcha Muller abasourdi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? On dirait un légume, et c'est quoi ces lunettes ? »

Root éprouva la furieuse envie de le tuer, mais il y avait plus urgent. Elle s'approcha du lit avec Reese. Elle lui prit la main et la serra cherchant du réconfort au creux de sa paume large et calleuse.

« John… souffla-t-elle.

\- Comment on va faire Root ? Est-ce qu'elle est même transportable ? Elle est intubée, je… je n'ai pas de formation pour ça.

\- Je… »

Root cessa de parler. La Machine, pensa Reese, il fit signe à Muller de surveiller le couloir. Le Sergent-chef s'éloigna en secouant la tête. Cette mission de tarés pour ces deux-là s'annonçait comme un échec. Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait la femme allongée dans la cellule avant, mais maintenant elle ressemblait à une rescapée des camps de détention des Khmers rouges, avec des tubes qui lui entraient ou lui sortaient de partout, de tous les orifices naturels, plus d'un autre qu'on lui avait percé dans la gorge. Elle devait peser trente kilos et n'avait plus rien d'un être humain. On aurait dit le sujet d'expériences génétiques d'un film de science-fiction version horreur. S'ils l'aimaient vraiment, ses deux potes lui tireraient une balle dans la tête pour mettre fin à ses souffrances. Et qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces bizarres lunettes qu'elle avait sur la tête. Ils lui montraient des films ? Vu son état elle ne devait pas vraiment prendre son pied à les regarder. En tout cas, les mecs de cette base n'étaient pas nets, il espérait que l'agent de leur boîte n'avait pas subi le même sort, sinon eux aussi seraient venus pour rien. Les gens qui travaillaient dans cette base étaient vraiment des salauds. Muller n'avait jamais eu trop d'état d'âme à descendre des gens, mais alors là… Si des mecs se pointaient encore, il les flinguerait avec beaucoup de plaisir.

Root s'approcha de Shaw et lui toucha l'épaule, Reese vit une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers un moniteur installé sur un bureau. Elle s'assit devant et commença à pianoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Root ?

\- Je dois d'abord la débrancher du programme installé sur cet ordi. Il la plonge dans des simulations. Si le programme n'est pas arrêté correctement elle risque de ne pas le supporter et de faire des convulsions. D'en mourir. »

Root se laissa guider par la Machine, elle n'était de toute façon pas en état de penser rationnellement, ni de se concentrer.

« Ses salauds l'ont rasée, elle ne va pas apprécier, déclara Reese doucement. »

Reese avait de drôles d'inquiétudes, pensa Root en l'entendant, mais il avait peut-être raison, Shaw avait toujours gardé les cheveux longs malgré la nature de ses missions, et les photos qui accompagnaient son dossier militaire la montraient toutes avec les cheveux longs. En y réfléchissant Root réalisa que si Shaw s'attachait toujours de la même façon les cheveux en queue de cheval et que ce n'était pas vraiment très sexy, ses cheveux étaient toujours implacablement coiffés, toujours propres et qu'elle pouvait se montrer coquette. Elle avait été assez surprise en découvrant Shaw arborer une nouvelle coiffure. Elle s'était coupé les mèches du devant plus courtes que le reste et ça lui donnait un style particulier. Bah, pourquoi ne pas l'avouer, Root avait trouvé que c'était très sexy, elle l'avait dit à Shaw mais celle-ci l'avait traitée d'imbécile en haussant les yeux au ciel et lui avait tourné le dos l'air excédé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Reese, sous ses airs impassibles, il avait pris le temps d'observer Shaw avec attention et là, debout à côté de Shaw, il lui avait saisi la main et la regardait d'un air où combattaient compassion, affection et colère. La Machine lui demanda de brancher le disque dur externe qu'elle avait apporté avec elle et lui indiqua les fichiers à copier, puis l'envoya s'occuper de Shaw pendant le téléchargement.

« Ne/lui enlève pas/les lunettes/prépare-là/d'abord/pour partir. »

Root désintuba et débrancha Shaw. Elle combattit la nausée pendant toute l'opération. Reese la seconda avec efficacité et son soutien l'empêcha de vomir toutes ses entrailles au pied du lit. Les intubations urinaires et anales furent particulièrement éprouvantes. Shaw gémit faiblement à plusieurs reprises. Les larmes perlaient aux commissures des yeux de Root et Reese manqua de se briser les mâchoires tant il les serrait. La Machine lui conseilla de préparer une injection de sédatif. Quand Root l'eut préparée selon ses directives, La Machine annonça à Root qu'elle pouvait lui retirer les lunettes.

« Doucement/et reste/proche/d'elle. »

Root retira délicatement les lunettes et retint son souffle. Shaw avait les yeux ouverts, les pupilles démesurément dilatées. Elle battit des paupières, ses pupilles se rétrécirent, elle avait le regard d'une droguée.

« Root/dernière chose/très importante.

\- Oui ?

« Ne lui parle/surtout/pas/quoi qu'il/arrive/c'est/très important. »

Root hocha la tête et continua à fixer Shaw, penchée au-dessus d'elle. Le regard de Shaw s'éclaircit un peu, elle cligna encore des yeux cherchant à s'adapter à la lumière qui lui semblait étrange. Elle distinguait quelque chose, non quelqu'un.

Où était-elle ? Shaw chercha à rassembler ses idées. Elle était en pleine mission. Laquelle ? Euh… elle n'arrivait plus à s'en rappeler.

 

* * *

 

Ah si ! Elle avait été envoyée récupérer un agent disparu au Liban. Il détenait des informations qu'il avait obtenues auprès d'un membre du Front Al Nosra en Syrie. Il avait infiltré le groupe s'inventant un profil d'islamiste européen, puis avait rejoint facilement la Syrie via la Turquie. Il s'était pas mal baladé, jusqu'à sympathiser avec un jeune anglais qui l'avait emmené à Aarsel. Le village était situé au Liban, pratiquement à la frontière syrienne. Il était isolé et les villageois bénéficiaient d'une grande autonomie. Village sunnite situé dans une région à dominante Chiite, ils n'avaient pas vu d'un trop mauvais œil l'arrivée des milices d'Al Nosra, opposées au régime chiite de Bachar El Assad. D'ailleurs, il y avait quelques années, une querelle les avait violemment heurtés aux habitants de Laboué, le village situé dans la vallée. Ces saletés de chiites avaient installé un barrage sur la route qui était pratiquement le seul accès de Aarsel au reste du Liban. Ils avaient organisé une descente, il y avait eu des bagarres, des maisons avaient été incendiées. Le conflit n'avait pas duré, mais les gens de Aarsel se méfiaient de ceux de la vallée et la rancune entretenait l'hostilité, qu'importe si parfois les enfants des deux villages fréquentaient les mêmes écoles, partageaient les même jeux dans la cour. Ils avaient pourtant eux-aussi participé aux échauffourées, aux côtés de leur père, de leurs frères et de leurs cousins, lancé des pierres, incendié des maisons et des voitures.

L'agent infiltré avait récolté beaucoup d'informations à Aarsel. Le village servait principalement de base arrière aux milices. Les blessés et les combattants épuisés par les violents affrontements y étaient envoyés pour se faire soigner ou se reposer. Ils apportaient aussi des revenus non négligeables à la population souvent indigente. Des miliciens lui avaient parlé d'une opération d'envergure qui serait bientôt lancée en Europe. L'agent se fichait un peu de ce qui pouvait se passer en Europe, mais le gouvernement fédéral pensait qu'il était important de maintenir la sécurité du vieux continent. Il avait continué de récolter des renseignements pendant presque un mois, puis un soir il avait quitté le village pour rejoindre la vallée de la Béqua. De là, il remonterait sur El Aïn, puis passerait la montagne par Wadi Farah pour rejoindre, Bechouet, passer le col de Ainnata, descendre sur Bcharé, puis Beyrouth.

Un fameux crétin cet agent, comment espérait-il passer Wadi Farah sans se faire repérer par les miliciens du Hezbollah ? Ils tenaient la vallée depuis plus de dix ans. Les gens de la vallée qui avaient l'habitude d'aller pique-niquer à Ain Oulkhouch en passant par Wadi Farah étaient obligés de passer maintenant par Deir el Ahmar et de faire un détour de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. Des chasseurs venus de Beyrouth s'étaient eux aussi heurtés aux miliciens qui leur interdisaient le passage. Les Beyrouthins avaient clamé que ces terres étaient libanaises et libres d'accès à tout citoyen libanais. La confrontation avait failli virer au bain de sang. Alors un type seul, même avec une gueule d'arabe ? À un moment où tout le monde se tirait dessus ? Il n'avait aucune chance et l'agent avait été intercepté.

La mission de Shaw consistait à retrouver l'agent et à se faire transmettre tout ce qu'il avait pu obtenir comme renseignements. Elle avait eu le choix, soit de rejoindre l'équipe des geôliers, soit celui des prisonniers. Shaw avait opté pour les prisonniers. Grâce à La Machine, elle avait retrouvé un membre du groupe qui retenait l'agent. Une espèce de dur à cuir originaire de Toufikié. Son groupe l'avait envoyé à Chtoura pour y effectuer des achats car la ville était mieux achalandée que Baalbek et un soir, il était tombé sur Shaw.

Elle avait infiltré la milice soi-disant envoyée comme « cadeau » par des bienfaiteurs iraniens pour apporter réconfort et confort aux braves combattants du Hez. Shaw avait joué à la fille farouche, prétendant ne pas parler un mot arabe et se contentant de parler avec les miliciens qui, ayant passé plusieurs années en Iran pour y poursuivre leur études, parlaient couramment persan. Les hommes avaient tenté quelques avances, mais elle avait esquivé de plus ou moins bonne grâce. La Machine avait dû cependant user de tout son ascendant sur elle pour qu'elle ne se laisse pas aller à user de violence quand un type commença à vraiment l'importuner, à la gonfler comme le prétendit Shaw, pour se dédouaner de ses pulsions violentes. De plus, Shaw s'était vue confier la responsabilité des tâches ménagères et cela l'énervait particulièrement. Servir de bonniche à une bande de machos paresseux lui ramenait en mémoire tous les mots grossiers, vulgaires et injurieux qu'elle avait appris dans sa jeunesse avec pour seul objectif de choquer sa mère. Elle les déversait comme une incantation magique entre ses dents toute la journée, espérant qu'ils finiraient par étouffer les gros connards qui l'entouraient.

Heureusement, l'homme qu'elle attendait n'avait pas trop tardé à arriver. Elle avait feint d'être fascinée par le milicien. Elle avait demandé son nom à un homme avec qui elle avait plus ou moins sympathisé depuis son arrivée, il était moins con que les autres, et elle lui avait posé des tas de questions idiotes sur la vie, la famille et les habitudes du nouvel arrivant.

« Et bien, Athem t'as tapé dans l'œil…lui fit-il remarquer l'œil égrillard. Tu sais, il habite avec son groupe dans les montagnes près de Wadi Farah. La vie y est dure et pas très joyeuse… C'est peut-être le moment d'être un peu gentille, de montrer que tu es un vrai bon cadeau. C'est un vrai combattant de Dieu. Il mériterait que tu sois douce avec lui. »

Shaw révisa son jugement. Ce type était aussi con que les autres. Elle feignit la timidité, l'embarras, la honte. C'était le moment de sortir le grand jeu.

« T'as quel âge ? avait continué beaucoup moins amicalement l'homme toujours en persan. Plus de trente ans ? Arrête de jouer les vierges effarouchées, tu ne trompes personne ici. Pour combien de maris as-tu ouvert tes cuisses ? Combien d'amants ? Deux, trois, quatre ? Tu dois être une vraie baiseuse, pour qu'on t'ait envoyée ici. Personne n'a osé te pousser de force dans son lit, mais si ce bon gars te plaît, vas-y. Tu pourras peut-être même partir avec lui dans la montagne... tu feras peut-être plus d'un heureux. »

L'homme s'esclaffa. Shaw avait failli l'égorger.

« Non, Sameen. Retiens-toi, l'avait prévenue La Machine. Tu as une mission à remplir. Très importante, ce n'est pas le moment de la faire capoter. »

Furieuse, Shaw était partie s'isoler dans l'oliveraie qui jouxtait la maison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? demanda-t-elle en colère à La Machine. Je ne vais quand même pas baiser avec ce mec ?

\- Si c'est nécessaire si.

\- Quoi ?! Jamais ! cracha Shaw. Je suis incapable de faire ça. Ne me demande pas de faire ça. Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus jamais faire ça. »

Shaw frappa du poing sur le tronc d'un olivier.

« Vraiment, Root, ne me fais pas ça, supplia-t-elle accablée.

\- Désolée mon cœur, il faut qu'il t'emmène avec toi. Là, où est retenu l'agent. Si c'est le seul moyen...

\- C'est hors de question, refusa Shaw obstinée.

\- Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, Shaw, mais il doit t'emmener.

\- Il m'emmènera, mais il ne me touchera pas. T'es une vraie salope de me demander ça.

\- Sam !

\- Merde Root ! Fais-moi confiance, j'ai pas besoin de coucher avec lui pour qu'il me demande de l'accompagner.

\- Je te fais confiance, Sameen... je t'ai toujours fait confiance.

\- Okay, je t'arrange ça alors. »

 

Shaw savait où taper. Ces types étaient de vrais frustrés, ils mataient des films pornos dès qu'ils le pouvaient et leurs rêves débordaient de sexes, de positions improbables et d'exploits encore plus improbables ou des légions de femmes soumises tombaient à genoux devant eux et hurlaient leur plaisir si fort que leur cris s'entendaient jusqu'en Chine. Un sourire timide par-ci, une œillade par-là, un effleurement là ou ici, une moue suggestive et tout le salon se remplit d'hommes en rut. C'était pathétique. Elle rêva de tous les descendre et fut à deux doigts, sinon de réaliser son fantasme, de pleurer de frustration à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

À bout de nerfs, elle empoigna la main du crétin à qui elle devait soi-disant se donner, et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Il haletait comme un chien rien qu'en la regardant, il se jeta sur elle dès la porte franchie et l'embrassa brutalement. Il puait de la gueule, ils bouffaient décidément trop d'ail dans le coin. Shaw monta une main dans son cou et alors que l'homme grognait en lui bavant sur les épaules, elle appuya au bon endroit et Athem s'écroula à ses pieds. Elle lui envoya un grand coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe en guise de défoulement.

« Pour te soulager les couilles ! dit-elle vulgairement en lui crachant dessus.

\- Tu es assez radicale dans tes plaisirs mon cœur.

\- Ta gueule !

\- Sam, peut-être aime-t-il l'amour vache ? continua lascivement La Machine.

\- Vraiment, ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Mais tu te débrouilles très bien. Si tu soignes ta mise en scène, demain il te demande ta main.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, un mariage temporaire, le genre de truc où le mec a bonne conscience et peut se taper qui il veut quand il veut, sans encourir les foudres divines.

\- Oui, mais tu auras le droit à une dot, ça peut être intéressant, plaisanta La Machine. Et, Sam, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es un farouche défenseur du mariage indissoluble et que tu as un jour rêvé qu'on te passe la bague au doigt pour de vrai ?

\- Root, vraiment stop. Maintenant.

\- Okay je te laisse avec ton fiancé alors.

\- Mais quelle…

\- Et arrête de jurer vulgairement Sam. Tu es bien trop mignonne pour ça.

\- Tu fais vrai…

\- Sameen ! »

Shaw s'écrasa. Elle tira l'homme jusqu'à son lit, le déshabilla entièrement et balança ses vêtements un peu partout, histoire qu'il croie à son réveil avoir été atteint de folle passion et passé une nuit de sexe torride en sa compagnie. Elle résista à l'envie de l'attacher. Il risquait le matin, de trouver sa position un peu trop équivoque et Shaw serait obligée de le libérer ce qui la confronterait certainement à ses idées libidineuses et exposerait l'homme à la tentation de vouloir réitérer les exploits qu'il croirait avoir accomplis durant la nuit. À éviter. Rien que le souvenir de sa bouche sur elle lui donnait l'envie de vomir.

Il s'était réveillé seul et tard dans la matinée. Shaw était descendue depuis longtemps, son humeur était exécrable, les gars lui avaient tous jeté des regards pleins de sous-entendus graveleux, et croyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'arabe, n'avaient pas hésité à commenter son apparition vulgairement. Quand Athem se montra ce fut pire et ce crétin se rengorgea comme un coq. Il se vanta de prouesses imaginaires avec forces détails. Shaw se promit de l'égorger. Lentement.

Tout se passa comme prévu, le milicien lui demanda de l'accompagner dans la montagne. Le responsable à Chtoura donna son autorisation et leur départ fut chaleureusement applaudi et abondamment commenté. Ces chiens possédaient un riche vocabulaire et des dizaines d'expressions et de plaisanteries plus obscènes les unes que les autres. Shaw apprécia le silence de la voiture. Moins les mains baladeuses du chauffeur. Elle prétexta l'épuisement pour passer sur la banquette arrière et s'allonger. Athem lui déclara qu'avec un mâle tel que lui il comprenait qu'elle soit éreintée et qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose en prévision de la nuit prochaine.

Mais quel con, quel con, putain, pensa Shaw en serrant les poings. Si au moins il pouvait se taire. Elle détestait les mecs qui se vantaient de leurs exploits sexuels, elle préférait les gars qui agissaient et surtout qui se la fermaient. Lui, il n'agissait pas et il ne se la fermait jamais. Et en plus, tout ce qui avait trait à ce sujet-là, la déprimait maintenant plus qu'autre chose.

Elle était tellement énervée en arrivant dans la petite ferme où se cachaient les miliciens, et après avoir quand même vérifié que l'agent s'y trouvait bien, qu'à peine sortie de voiture elle se jeta sur le premier milicien qui l'approcha et lui brisa le cou, puis elle sauta sur Athem, le ceintura avec ses bras et lui arracha une oreille avec les dents. Il se mit à hurler comme un porc qu'on égorge. Les autres miliciens se précipitèrent et la maîtrisèrent. Shaw dut se contenir pour ne pas tous les tuer à mains nues, ce dont elle aurait été capable. Elle ne pouvait courir le risque que l'agent américain soit tué. Elle fut jetée à terre et maintenue les mains coincées derrière le dos. Athem vociférait des insultes en la bourrant de coups de pied, puis il partit chercher une arme et la menaça. Le chef du groupe l'arrêta.

« On doit l'interroger. D'où sort-elle ?

\- C'est un agent à la solde de ces chiens de rebelles, cracha Athem furieux de s'être fait berner.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce matin qu'elle parlait persan ?

\- Si.

\- Elle ne travaille pas pour eux alors. C'est impossible. Déshabillez-là ! »

Shaw se débattit, elle reçut de nouveaux coups de pied et de nombreux coups de poing. Mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait à terre, il lui était plus difficile de se battre et se protéger. Un violent coup à la tempe la mit presque KO. Elle ne se défendit ensuite plus que mollement.

« Merde, regardez, un tatouage de marines américain.

\- D'où sors-tu ? lui demanda le chef en l'attrapant par les cheveux.

\- Allez vous faire foutre ! »

Le chef de groupe lui envoya un coup de poing qui lui brisa le nez.

« T'es qu'une putain à la solde de chiens d'infidèles, tu t'es déjà faite baiser par Athem, demain tu te seras faite baiser par nous tous. »

Shaw lui cracha à la figure, il la frappa au plexus solaire. Ce mec savait frapper pensa Shaw avant de perdre connaissance.

 

« Hey, ça va ? Réveillez-vous, lui intima une voix en arabe. »

Un linge humide fut passé sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années avec une barbe hirsute était penché sur elle l'air inquiet.

« Vous êtes Collins ? demanda Shaw en anglais. »

L'homme eut un brusque recul.

« Que... Comment savez-vous ça ?

\- Je suis venue vous chercher.

\- Quoi ? dit-il ne pouvant retenir un petit rire. C'est un peu raté, là.

\- On s'en fout. C'est de votre faute, faut être con pour passer par une vallée déclarée région autonome par le Hezbollah.

\- Je ne pensais pas me faire arrêter

\- Ben, vous êtes encore plus con que je ne pensais alors. »

L'agent se mâchouilla la joue, cette femme n'avait pas tort, il avait été stupide, mais elle n'avait pas l'air plus maligne que lui et en plus mauvaise forme que lui. Elle s'était fait passer à tabac et sa figure n'était pas belle à voir.

Shaw cracha du sang en jurant. Elle se mit sur son séant et promena son regard sur le lieu où elle se trouvait. Ils étaient enfermés dans une pièce vide. Elle entendait la télévision de l'autre côté de la porte. La seule fenêtre était obturée par des parpaings en béton.

Elle frissonna, elle était à moitié nue et il faisait frais. Tout le haut de sa robe était en lambeaux, heureusement qu'elle portait encore sa brassière. Elle toucha prudemment son nez, il lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté, inspira et remit en place sa cloison nasale. Elle saignait d'une arcade. Elle retira sa robe, elle portait dessous un pantacourt léger, et déchira une bande de tissu. Elle trempa un bout de sa robe dans un bol d'eau et se lava sommairement la figure. Collins proposa son aide, mais elle l'envoya bouler sans ménagement. Elle se confectionna un petit tampon avec un morceau de tissu puis s'entoura la tête avec le bandeau qu'elle avait arraché à la robe. L'agent lui trouva une tête de pirate sanguinaire, elle avait encore du sang partout, des bleus étaient en train d'apparaître sur son torse au niveau des côtés et de l'estomac. Avec son pantacourt, son bandeau et sa brassière on avait l'impression qu'elle venait juste de participer à l'abordage d'un galion espagnol qu'elle avait ensuite envoyé par le fond après avoir massacré tout l'équipage. Quand elle se tourna vers lui l'air déterminé, il ne put réprimer un frisson.

« Racontez-moi tout ce que vous savez. »

Il se méfiait et resta muet. Elle lui déballa la moitié de sa vie, récitant devant son regard ébahi le contenu presque intégral de son dossier d'agent classé secret défense, puis les non moins petits secrets de sa vie privée. Elle conclut que s'il croyait qu'elle avait appris ça grâce aux logiciels espions de ces crétins islamistes quelles que soient leurs appartenances idéologiques politiques ou religieuses, il n'avait plus qu'à vite prendre sa retraite. Collins accéda alors à sa demande et lui apprit tout ce qu'elle devait savoir. Shaw l'écouta attentivement et enregistra tout soigneusement dans sa mémoire.

« Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à se barrer maintenant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous êtes un amateur, Collins, lui déclara Shaw avec condescendance et mépris. »

Elle se retourna et ses mains s'introduisirent dans ses sous-vêtements. Collins ne distingua pas ce qu'elle avait pu y récupérer.

« Tenez-vous prêt. »

Elle s'allongea sur le sol, s'enroula dans les lambeaux de sa robe déchirée et se tourna face au mur couchée en chien de fusil.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, Shaw était toujours allongée dans la même position et Collins se demanda si elle dormait ou pas. Un garde entra, il déposa une assiette remplie de mjaddra pour Collins et se tourna vers Shaw, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il l'appela. Face à son silence il s'approcha et la secoua avec son pied. Shaw ne bougea pas, l'homme se pencha pour lui attraper l'épaule et il la retourna sans douceur. Il se retrouva confronté à son regard, il y vit l'envie de meurtre, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper, elle lui attrapa la nuque, il sentit des doigts d'acier s'enfoncer dans ses vertèbres. Il ouvrit la bouche terrifié quand il sentit une lame comme un souffle passer sur sa gorge.

« Chuuuuuuut, baisse ta voix, tu es mort, lui chuchota Shaw en arabe dans le creux de l'oreille. »

Shaw le maintint contre elle jusqu'à ce que le corps du milicien glisse mollement sur le sol. Elle le repoussa et se mit d'un bond sur ses pieds.

« Allez Collins, c'est le moment de montrer que vous n'êtes pas seulement bon pour la retraite ! »

Le milicien égorgé par Shaw était armé, Shaw sourit et lança l'arme à Collins, une lame lui suffirait et elle se défoulerait mieux avec ça qu'avec une arme à feu. Les miliciens n'étaient pas nombreux et la plupart se trouvaient dans le salon, allongés sur des matelas en train de regarder un soap idiot à la télévision. Pas très religieux le soap, ricana intérieurement Shaw, en surprenant de pulpeuses jeunes femmes turques aux cheveux abondants et outrageusement maquillées se démener sur l'écran, tandis qu'elle égorgeait un milicien. Elle se protégea avec son corps quand un homme fit feu sur elle et se releva tenant le milicien fermement devant elle. Elle le projeta violemment sur le tireur puis bondit sur lui. L'homme empêtré dans le corps de son camarade ne put parer son attaque. Shaw passa derrière lui et lui enfonça sa lame dans le cou. Il hurla, elle lui brisa les vertèbres cervicales d'un geste sec et ramassa l'arme qu'il avait laissée tomber. Collins avait tué deux hommes. Il en restait deux autres qui fumaient dehors, ils arrivèrent en courant en entendant les cris et les coups de feu. Ils moururent bêtement. Ils venaient du dehors et entrèrent sans réfléchir dans le salon. Ils furent éblouis par la lumière des néons. Des cibles parfaites. Une pour Shaw, une pour Collins.

« Rien de spécial à faire avant de partir ? demanda Shaw en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Euh… hésita Collins.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous que je parle, le coupa sèchement Shaw.

\- Non, tu vas partir avec la Mercedes blanche dehors, les clefs sont dans la poche du chef de groupe. Il y a des laissez-passer dans la boîte à gants, tu n'auras aucun problème pour regagner Beyrouth. Tu t'arrêteras à Jounieh d'abord. Une enveloppe a été laissée au nom de sœur Georgette chez les Pères Pauliste.

\- Sœur Georgette vraiment ?

\- Les sœurs sont des personnes au-dessus tout soupçon et très respectées au Liban... et si c'est pour le choix du prénom, il est assez courant, n'oublie que Saint-Georges est originaire de la région.

\- Ouais, merci pour le cours de civilisation, ironisa Shaw.

\- Mais je t'en prie mon cœur, t'instruire est toujours un plaisir, offrit joyeusement La Machine ignorant le ton sarcastique employé par Shaw. Bon, donc, dans l'enveloppe tu trouveras ton billet retour pour New-York. Ton vol part à deux heures du matin. Tu iras attendre à Raouché, au _Petit Café_ , je t'ai réservé une table. Le cadre est agréable, tu pourras manger et fumer en attendant ton vol. C'est ouvert une bonne partie la nuit ou presque.

\- Je ne fume pas.

\- Sameen ! Même pas un petit narghilé de temps en temps ? lui demanda La Machine d'un air dubitatif. Ils sont excellents ici et nous sommes au Liban. Tu peux fumer en public même seule.

\- Mouais, grimaça Shaw savourant déjà une soirée agrémentée d'un bon repas. »

Elle appréciait la cuisine libanaise et ouaip, fumer un narghilé à la pomme, sa saveur préférée, sur une terrasse face à la mer, seule entourée de fumée odorante pouvait s'apparenter à l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'une soirée sympa. Elle aimait bien leur bière aussi, douce et légère... avec un peu de sel et un trait de Whisky ce serait encore mieux. Elle en saliva d'avance. Seule ? Elle regarda Collins qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Mais euh… et Collins ?

\- On verra plus tard pour lui.

\- D'accord. »

 

La soirée s'était passée exactement comme elle l'avait prévue. Sauf pour Collins. La Machine la fit s'arrêter un peu avant le Bois de Boulogne. Elle lui demanda d'emmener Collins à l'écart et de l'exécuter. Shaw tiqua.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Encore des questions Sameen ?

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Collins est en train de basculer, sa mission en Syrie a duré trop longtemps, il s'est fait repérer comme agent à Aarsel, pourtant il n'a pas été arrêté. Ils savent qu'il est mûr pour être retourné.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu mets ma parole en doute, Shaw ?

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, avec qui parlez-vous ? intervint Collins

\- Taisez-vous, vous. »

Inquiet Collins tourna la tête vers sa vitre. La voiture était arrêtée sur le bas-côté le long d'un grand bois de pins parasols. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment cette femme pouvait avoir un quelconque contact via une oreillette dans des lieux aussi isolés que là où ils s'étaient retrouvés. Il trouvait aussi bizarre la façon dont elle s'adressait à son contact, elle n'utilisait aucun protocole particulier, il avait l'impression qu'elle parlait avec un ami et non avec un agent de liaison ou un supérieur, cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait même pas pour quel service elle travaillait. Elle connaissait tout de lui et il ne savait même pas son nom, il n'était même pas sûr de sa nationalité.

« Non, tu sais que je ne ferai jamais ça, mais…

\- Sam… ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber. Mais je n'aime pas ça.

\- Le reste de la soirée me fera pardonner et tes billets sont des billets de première classe.

\- Je n'en espérais pas moins.

\- Ravie que ça te fasse plaisir, chérie.

\- On va faire un tour, Collins. »

L'agent vit sa mort se profiler.

« Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Pff ! Les ordres vous connaissez ?

\- Nous sommes du même bord.

\- A priori non, déclara Shaw d'un ton indifférent. »

Collins ouvrit la portière et s'enfuit en courant. Shaw, agacée, leva les yeux au ciel et s'élança derrière lui, elle le vit soudain se retourner, elle sauta derrière un arbre, une balle se ficha dans le tronc devant elle. Elle souffla exaspérée et reprit sa course. Cinquante mètres plus loin, elle se laissa tomber sur un genou. Les nuages qui, dans le ciel masquaient la lune s'étaient tout à coup écartés, la silhouette de Collins se dessinait parfaitement parmi les troncs des pins. Elle tira, Collins trébucha et s'étala par terre. Shaw se redressa et le rejoignit. Il l'entendit venir, il se retourna sur le dos, son arme levée. Shaw l'envoya valser trois mètres plus loin d'un coup de pied.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Vous n'êtes même pas sûre que ce soit justifié.

\- Qu'en sais-tu, crétin ?

\- Ça fait vingt-deux ans que je bosse sur le terrain. Je le sais quand quelqu'un suit des ordres qui ne lui plaisent pas.

\- Ta gueule ! Tu ne sais rien de moi. Rien ! »

Shaw vida son chargeur sur la tête de Collins et continua de tirer à vide prise de folie furieuse.

« Sam ? »

Shaw arrêta d'appuyer frénétiquement sur la détente de son arme et la jeta au loin.

« C'est bon, on rentre, lança-t-elle. »

Elle regagna la voiture et reprit sa route. Elle conduisit le pied appuyé à fond sur l'accélérateur jusqu'à Jounieh. La route sinueuse dévalait les pentes escarpées du Mont Liban plongeant dans la mer. Shaw ne remarqua même pas la baie pourtant si joliment dessinée malheureusement envahie de béton. Elle ne se désola ainsi pas de la destruction d'un paysage qui avait été l'un des plus beaux de tout le bassin méditerranéen.

Le revêtement de mauvaise qualité manqua d'emporter plusieurs fois sa voiture un peu trop loin dans un virage, elle redressa à chaque fois, inconsciente du danger, cherchant à noyer ses pensées dans l'adrénaline provoquée par sa course contre elle-même, d'engloutir au fond d'un gouffre profond ce que lui avait déclaré Collins.

Elle récupéra son enveloppe après être passée dans une planque, s'être lavée et habillée avec des vêtements que La Machine avait pris soin de faire livrer, et conduisit plus tranquillement jusqu'à Raouché. Elle put difficilement faire autrement. Dès qu'elle rejoignit l'autostrade la circulation, très dense bloqua toutes ses tentatives de jouer au pilote de course. Sa Mercedes ne l'aurait de toute façon pas supporté. C'était un vieux modèle des années 70 et la descente sur Jounieh depuis Ainnata lui avait certainement grillé la moitié du moteur. Shaw voulait garder la voiture jusqu'à l'aéroport, elle n'avait aucune envie de se chercher un taxi et de devoir ensuite subir les bavardages d'un chauffeur volubile comme il en pullulait tant au Liban. Quant à voler une voiture, juste avant de s'embarquer sur un vol ? L'idée était amusante, mais imprudente. À éviter donc.

Elle descendit les marches du _Petit Café_ et un serveur l'accompagna jusqu'à sa table. Shaw s'assit avec plaisir, la table était placée le long de la rambarde en verre et elle avait la mer face à elle. Le soleil finissait de se coucher et embrasait les flots d'un rouge profond. Elle commanda une taboulé, des fataïrs, des sfiaas, un kebbe naïé, des brochettes de moutons, une bière, un Whisky et un narghilé à la pomme. Elle étendit ses jambes, croisa les pieds et se renversa sur le dossier de sa chaise. Le préposé aux narghilés lui apporta le sien, déposa une braise dans le fourneau, vérifia le tirage, plaça un embout en plastique au bout de la pipe et l'enroula autour du haut fourneau. Shaw le récupéra et vira l'embout en plastique. Elle plongea l'embout en bois dans son verre de Whisky quand il lui fut servi et se mit voluptueusement à fumer. Elle aimait la rugosité du bois de la pipe sur ses lèvres. Le glouglou de l'eau quand elle aspirait dans le narghilé l'apaisa. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas fumé et elle avait oublié comme cela pouvait être agréable. C'était Mark qui l'avait initiée. Enfin, elle avait dû le supplier, ou plutôt le menacer de lui casser la gueule s'il continuait à fumer devant elle sans partager. Il avait décrété qu'elle n'y aurait pas droit avant ses dix-huit ans et elle avait dû attendre. Elle concourait dans des courses de rues illégales au volant de ses caisses et il lui refusait un narghilé ? Elle s'était parfois vengée de sa frustration en les plantant brutalement, lui et ses principes de merde, jurant comme un charretier, pour aller se bourrer la gueule en compagnie d'un type qu'elle avait levé et avec qui elle finissait dans un squat ou dans un endroit aussi minable. Mark avait été à chaque fois furieux et il était même parfois venu la récupérer par la peau du cou pour la ramener en lieu sûr, mais il n'avait jamais cédé. Shaw sourit en expirant une longue bouffée de fumée blanche.

Et puis, tout à coup, le temps avait semblé se distendre. La mer, la terrasse, les lumières, les gens, le bruit des conversations avaient glissé comme avalés dans un épais brouillard. Mais il n'y avait pas de brouillard dans ce quartier de Beyrouth, jamais. Elle commença à transpirer, la peur s'infiltra dans ses veines. Elle serra la pipe de son narghilé, ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa paume. Le narghilé avait disparu. Sa respiration devint difficile. Elle ferma les paupières, serra les mâchoires.

Il faisait noir, elle ne voyait plus rien.

« Ne/panique/pas/Sam/nous sommes venus/te/chercher/comme promis. »

La Machine. Celle dont elle n'avait entendu la voix qu'une fois auparavant.

Soudain, une brillante lumière lui agressa les yeux sous ses paupières fermées et elle les ouvrit immédiatement. Elle ne voyait rien complètement aveuglée. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, cherchant à les adapter à la luminosité. Enfin, elle put distinguer une forme. Pas une forme, une personne.

Elle la reconnut tout de suite, ses yeux, son visage encadré par les mèches de ses cheveux châtain clair.

« Root, murmura Shaw d'une voix rauque. »

Sa vision s'améliora, elle distingua des larmes qui coulaient doucement le long des joues de la jeune femme penchée sur elle. Elle leva sa main, putain que c'était dur. Elle crut avoir été droguée ou tasée, elle serra les mâchoires et réussit à poser ses doigts sur une joue de Root et lentement, délicatement, elle essuya la larme qui dévalait le long de son nez.

« Ne pleure pas, dit-elle faiblement. Je suis là et je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber. »

Sa main retomba inerte, elle se sentit épuisée.

Root ouvrit la bouche bouleversée par son geste, ses paroles.

« Non/Root/ne parle pas/pas maintenant. »

Trop tard.

« Sameen, souffla Root. »

Shaw se tendit au son de sa voix et se mit tout à coup à hurler des injures et à gesticuler, elle attrapa Root par le col, et même si elle ne put affirmer sa prise, le geste fut extrêmement violent.

« Injection/vite »

Root resta tétanisée devant la haine manifestée par Shaw. La Machine siffla dans son oreille, Root réagit d'un coup à la fréquence particulière utilisée par La Machine, demanda à Reese de maintenir Shaw et la piqua. Shaw se calma presque immédiatement et sombra dans l'inconscience.

« Mais pourqu... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer, Muller passa la tête par la porte et cria.

« Y a plein de mecs qui arrivent ! »

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

 **Wadi Farah et le Hezbollah** : _depuis le début des années 2000 le Hezbollah a érigé la vallée comme territoire réservé. Même les écoles qui avaient l'habitude auparavant d'organiser des sorties découvertes, des grands jeux ou des randonnées dans la vallée ne peuvent plus s'y rendre que si elles en demandent l'autorisation au responsable du mouvement et si elles se font accompagner par un membre de celui-ci. Les anecdotes concernant les gens de la vallées ou les Beyroutins sont réelles._

 

* * *

 

**Les Libanais et les études en Iran :**

_L'Iran offre de nombreuses bourses d'études aux enfants libanais chiites ayant de bons résultats scolaires._

 

* * *

 

 **Le mariage temporaire :** _institution préislamique courante, qui a perdurée au sein de l'Islam chiite._

_Appelé mariage de plaisir ou temporaire il permet de contracter de façon légale un mariage pour une durée déterminée par l'homme et la femme au moment de l'accord. Une dote doit être versée par l'homme à la femme et si un enfant naît de l'union d'un mariage temporaire, il doit être reconnu par le père. Le mariage se termine au bout du délai convenu. Il n'y a pas de restriction quant au comportement (le couple peut se comporter comme une couple « légitime ») et au nombre d'unions. Le monde sunnite rejette cette tradition. Si elle était courante au temps de Mahomet, un hadith (écrits saints qui relatent les faits et geste du prophète Mahomet et font office de lois), reconnu par le sunnites, mais pas par les chiites, relate l'interdiction de ce type de mariage prononcé par Mahomet Ces détracteurs parlent parfois du mariage temporaire comme d'une sorte de prostitution halal (pure). Ses défenseurs comme d'un garant des bonnes mœurs et même un espace de liberté accordé aux jeunes pour se connaître avant de contracter un mariage traditionnel._

 

* * *

 

 **Mjaddra :** _plat libanais composé de riz et de lentilles vertes._

 

 

 


	5. Sauvetage : la riposte de Samaritain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Bon Shaw va rentrer à la maison... Les simulations vont donc cesser. Le temps va reprendre son cours normal. Vous n'aurez plus besoin, d'une montre temporelle pour vous y retrouver !_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Par contre Samaritain commence à doucement avancer ses pions._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **Tatchou** pour ses révisions._

* * *

 

 

 

Summers crut qu'elle allait s'étrangler de rage. Son groupe avait violemment été pris à partie lorsqu'ils avaient franchi l'angle du couloir qui menait à la cellule du sujet « Spécial S ». Une bousculade s'en était suivie et deux hommes gisaient maintenant à terre. L'un mort, l'autre geignant désespérément, suppliant qu'on le tire à l'abri. Un de ses camarades s'élança, Saunders le retint par la manche en le traitant de crétin, l'homme se dégagea. Il s'accroupit l'arme tendue et tira dès qu'il fut à découvert. Une balle l'atteignit en plein front et il bascula sur son camarade blessé qui se mit à beugler, un coup de feu claqua, l'homme se tut. Définitivement.

« Comment ont-ils pu arriver avant nous ? demanda durement Summers. »

Saunders se dispensa de répondre. Il tenta un coup d'œil et fut immédiatement accueilli par une balle. Il se recula vivement. Des éclats de plâtre volèrent derrière lui. Deux tireurs, avait-il eu le temps d'apercevoir, un agent armé d'un SSR et une femme munie de deux armes de poing. C'est elle qui avait tiré.

« Ils ne sont que deux.

\- Que font-ils ?

\- Ils sont postés devant une cellule.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! s'énerva Saunders.

\- Travis vérifiez.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama le médecin interloquée.

\- Regardez quand je vous le dis, annonça Saunders. Mes hommes vont vous couvrir.

\- Vous êtes complètement fou ! C'est hors de question que je fasse ça. »

Summers braqua son Beretta sur elle.

« Vous préférez que je vous descende maintenant ? lui proposa-elle froidement. »

Travis secoua la tête terrorisée.

« Alors vous allez faire exactement ce qu'on vous demande de faire, continua Summers sans baisser son arme. Sans discuter. »

Saunders se tourna vers deux de ses hommes.

« Smith, MacGee, à zéro vous arrosez. Tenez-vous prête docteur »

Les deux hommes et le médecin hochèrent la tête. Saunders décompta. À zéro, les deux hommes sautèrent dans le couloir, mirent un genou à terre et commencèrent à arroser de balles le couloir. Travis se pencha à l'angle du couloir et recula presque aussitôt.

« Ils sont postés devant la cellule du sujet « Spécial S ».

\- C'est pas vrai ! lâcha Summers d'un ton agressif.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, la rassura Saunders. On va les arrêter.

\- Et comment ? Vous avez déjà perdu cinq hommes. »

Saunders réalisa que les deux hommes qu'il avait envoyés pour couvrir le médecin n'étaient pas revenus. Ils gisaient dans le couloir. Morts.

« Je vous jure qu'ils ne sortiront pas d'ici vivants, promit Saunders.

\- Il y a intérêt Saunders, car sinon ce sera nous qu'on enterrera, nous tous, lui répondit Summers en dévisageant l'un après l'autre les gardes, le médecin et Saunders. »

 .

 

Root s'essuya le front avec le dos de la main. Elle transpirait, un peu trop. Sa blessure à la hanche l'élançait, une autre balle l'avait manquée de peu trouant son blouson, et elle contrôlait difficilement son envie de marcher droit sur les types planqués dix mètres plus loin et de tous les descendre les uns après les autres. Une rage froide et meurtrière l'habitait et celle-ci attendait avec impatience de pouvoir s'exprimer.

Reese l'avait envoyée prêter main forte à Muller. Elle ne lui servait à rien dans la chambre auprès de Shaw maintenant que celle-ci avait été débranchée de tous les appareils auxquels elle avait été reliée. Par contre la colère qu'il avait décelé dans son regard, serait, il le pressentait, particulièrement efficace pour défendre l'accès à la cellule et couvrir leur fuite.

Il découvrit le corps de Shaw et jeta les draps par terre. Elle reposait uniquement vêtue d'une tunique de patient. Il ne pouvait pas la transporter ainsi. Il fouilla dans les armoires de la chambre et trouva dans l'une d'entre elles des tenues blanches de personnel hospitalier, pantalon et blouse courte. Il en attrapa une et retourna vers Shaw. Il lui retira la camisole et lui enfila le pantalon et la blouse. Reese tenta de rester indifférent, de ne pas s'attarder à la maigreur du corps qu'il manipulait. Du tas d'os qu'il manipulait. Il essaya, d'oublier les hématomes provoqués par les perfusions et les piqûres trop fréquentes, d'oublier la canule qui sortait à la base du cou de Shaw, d'oublier sa calvitie, d'oublier les cernes noirs qui lui mangeaient les yeux, d'oublier que c'était Shaw qu'il tenait dans ses bras, dont il habillait le corps nu et meurtri. Il essaya, mais il ne put empêcher son regard de se brouiller, de combattre les larmes qui montaient, coulaient doucement contre sa volonté. Il reposa Shaw sur le matelas une fois qu'il eut fini de l'habiller, s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main, puis lui attrapa un bras, la tira en position assise, la souleva, passa un bras entre ses jambes et en se redressant la cala sur ses épaules. Elle ne pesait pas plus de poids qu'un enfant. De sa main libre, il empoigna son Baby Eagle et s'avança jusqu'au seuil de la porte.

« Root, c'est bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Elle se retourna et il vit ses traits se creuser.

« Beale ? appela-t-elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Où en êtes-vous ?

\- Ça avance.

\- Vous avez récupéré vos otages ?

\- Pas encore, mais nous y sommes presque.

\- Grouillez-vous.

\- Un problème Miss ?

\- Un groupe hostile se tient entre votre position et la nôtre.

\- Combien ?

\- Euh… attendez... »

Root écouta le rapport que lui dressait La Machine avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Terence Beale.

\- Douze dont onze armés.

\- Ils ne sont pas les seuls à se tenir entre nos deux positions, n'est-ce pas ? Opérer notre jonction risque d'être difficile.

\- Beale vous voyez où sont les cuisines du quartier de détention ?

\- Euh... oui.

\- Je vais passer par là. Je pense que le groupe qui en a après nous nous suivra, ça vous laissera de la marge pour vos otages.

\- Merci.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- Vous avez récupéré votre collègue ? s'enquit Beale

\- Oui, j'espère que la vôtre sera en meilleur état.

\- …

\- Beale ?

\- Oui ?

\- Descendez tout le monde, lui demanda Root d'une voix sourde.

\- C'était bien mon intention.

\- Bien, nous sommes deux alors. »

Root montra le côté du couloir par lequel ils étaient venus.

« Vas-y John. Attends-nous au monte-charge. »

Reese s'éloigna au pas de course. Quand il eut disparu, Root ordonna à Muller de partir le rejoindre.

« Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Ils ont déjà perdu cinq hommes, je ne crois pas qu'ils vont tenter une action kamikaze, et puis même, rien qu'en comptant mes Glock, j'ai vingt-six balles, plus de deux par personne, et je vous assure qu'aucune ne manquera sa cible s'ils osent se pointer. Filez maintenant, je vous couvre. »

Muller lâcha une rafale et partit en courant, confiant. Il ne remit pas un instant les paroles de Root en doute, si elle lui avait demandé d'aller chercher la carte d'identité sur un des types qu'elle avait descendus dans le couloir il y serait allé sans protester, sans peur, les mains dans les poches. Il avait acquis à ses côtés une foi aveugle en ses qualités de tireuse.

Reese fronça les sourcils l'air menaçant quand Muller se pointa sans Root.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas elle arrive. »

Des coups de feu claquèrent, suivis d'un moment de silence, puis des claquements de talons résonnèrent et Root apparut. Le bruit du moteur et des rouages du monte-charge détourna Reese des questions qu'il voulait lui poser.

« Root ! Le monte-charge ! »

Muller perdit toute son assurance, il chercha du réconfort dans les yeux de Root, mais celle-ci regardait dans le vide, la tête légèrement penchée, les sourcils froncés.

« Okay, fit-elle brusquement. On fait la jonction avec Beale.

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est ça ou se retrouver dans les bras inamicaux des ceux qui arrivent par le monte-charge, ils vont tirer alors que les portes ne seront même pas ouvertes et ils ont une plus grande puissance de feu que nous, expliqua Root sans douceur. Ne vous inquiétez pas Jack, je me suis retenue d'aller tous les descendre, j'y vais maintenant. La Machine va bloquer le monte-charge, ils ne nous embêteront pas, personne ne nous prendra à revers.

\- Root… commença Reese. »

Trop tard, elle avait déjà tourné les talons et s'éloignait d'un pas rapide et décidé.

« Putain, Muller vite ! »

Les deux hommes s'élancèrent à sa poursuite. Quand ils débouchèrent dans le couloir où se trouvait la chambre dans laquelle Shaw avait été retenue, le massacre avait commencé, initié par Root. Elle avait déboulé en criant qu'elle arrivait et qu'elle avait vingt-six balles à distribuer. Deux le furent rapidement, avant même que Reese et Muller ne l'aient rejointe. Les hommes de Saunders hésitèrent et avant qu'un ordre ne fut donné, qu'une décision ne soit prise, qu'ils aient tenté une riposte, elle fut sur eux. Certains bondirent de surprise, certains jurèrent, d'autres crièrent, levèrent leurs armes, tirèrent, manquèrent leur cible, furent fauchés par la mort. Dès qu'elle aperçut Root, qu'elle remarqua son regard vide, son visage de pierre, ses bras qui volaient à droite à gauche, ses armes qui distribuaient la mort, Travis sut qu'elle devait fuir, on n'arrête pas une fanatique, c'était une fanatique. Furieuse. Elle avait décrypté de la colère au fond de ses yeux éteints.

« Descendez l...aaaarg »

Summers porta une main à sa gorge, le sang coula à travers ses doigts, elle émit un gargouillis et glissa doucement sur le sol. Elle leva son arme vers Root, celle-ci baissa soudain son regard sur elle et un rictus lui déforma la bouche.

« Je sais qui tu es salope, tu vas mettre... »

Elle s'interrompit et pencha la tête un bref instant. Elle tua trois hommes de plus dans le même temps sans même les regarder.

« … une minute et deux secondes pour te vider de ton sang et mourir, continua Root. Mets à profit ce temps pour penser à toutes les saloperies que tu as cautionnées ici. Et bon voyage en enfer ! »

Elle lui envoya son talon dans la figure.

« Oups désolée... tu n'as plus que trente-trois secondes.

\- Crève ! hurla Saunders. »

Root bondit sur le côté prête à faire feu. Saunders cria et s'écroula sur le sol.

« Je l'aurais eu, déclara Root vexée.

\- Je voulais juste t'économiser une balle, répondit Reese conciliant. »

Root lui sourit brièvement et repartit à la chasse. Derrière Reese, Muller s'immobilisa, son SSR pendant au bout de son bras, la bouche ouverte, figé par l'image de Root en train d'avancer sur ce qui restait du groupe d'hommes qui les avaient attaqués. Son pas assuré et chaloupé, sa silhouette gracieuse, ses armes qui crachaient la mort.

« Hey Muller !

\- Quelle nana ! murmura Muller en extase.

\- Ouais, acquiesça Reese en souriant en coin. Mais c'est pour ça que nous sommes là, pour qu'elle reste en vie et à ce train-là, entre elle qui joue à Super Woman et vous qui restez sans bouger, elle ne va pas le rester longtemps, et la fille que je porte sur l'épaule ne va pas apprécier qu'on l'ait laissée crever. Et je peux vous assurer qu'on passera un sale quart d'heure quand elle l'apprendra. »

Reese bouscula Muller pour qu'il le suive. Ils n'eurent pas à utiliser leurs armes, personne n'avait survécu au passage de Root. Ils la virent soudain s'arrêter, ouvrir une porte et disparaître.

« Vite, souffla Reese à Muller. »

Root avait coincé le docteur Travis. Le médecin s'était réfugiée sous un bureau et Root la débusqua rapidement. Elle lui intima l'ordre de sortir. Recroquevillée le plus loin possible sous son abri, Travis ne bougea pas.

« Très bien, comme tu veux. »

Root empoigna le bureau et le bascula. Il tomba bruyamment sur le sol, laissant le médecin à sa merci. Elle lui donna un violent coup de crosse sur le front, glissa ses Glock à l'arrière de son jean et empoigna Travis par les revers de sa blouse. Elle la souleva et la balança sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle enfonça sa main dans la poche de son blouson et en sortit un cran d'arrêt qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste sec. Elle sourit sadiquement.

« Ainsi c'est vous le médecin chef ? susurra Root d'une voix doucereuse. »

Elle passa lentement la lame de son couteau sur la joue de Travis. Il fit naître un trait rouge, le sang se mit à couler. Travis gémit.

« Moi aussi, j'aime bien torturer les gens docteur. Vous aimez ça aussi ? Ça vous excite ?

\- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que vous voulez, geignit Travis les yeux exorbités par la peur.

\- Le sujet « Spécial S » ? Pourquoi ce nom ? Pourquoi a-t-elle bénéficié d'un traitement spécial ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je vous jure, je devais juste suivre les instructions, et m'assurer qu'il restait en bonne santé.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ! Vous trouvez qu'elle est en bonne santé, hurla Root hors d'elle.

\- Il... il n'est

\- Elle ! C'est elle ! »

Root la gifla, l'attrapa par les cheveux et la força à la regarder.

« C'est une femme, pas un putain de sujet.

\- Elle... elle est en bonne santé »

Root hurla de rire. Un rire amer, mauvais.

« Depuis combien de temps tu ne l'as pas vue, abrutie.

\- Je vous le jure, elle a été maintenue pour qu'en moins d'un mois, à l'aide d'un programme de remise en forme adapté, elle retrouve l'intégralité de ses facultés.

\- Mais ses facultés physiques hein ? Le programme ne prévoyait pas qu'elle retrouve son intégrité mentale, n'est -ce pas ?

\- Je...

\- N'est-ce pas ? menaça Root.

\- Non, elle devait renaître avec un esprit nouveau, meilleur.

\- Meilleur ? Shaw n'a pas besoin d'un esprit meilleur, grinça Root amèrement. Elle est déjà parfaite comme elle est. Ce que vous vouliez c'est qu'elle soit soumise à Samaritain oui. »

Root la regarda.

« Mais ça n'a pas marché...

\- Non. Le programme n'a pas échoué, mais il n'a pas encore abouti. Il n'est pas achevé.

\- Il n'aboutira jamais. Il est annulé.

\- Root... intervint Reese.

\- Aucun survivant, c'était l'ordre donné. »

Root se détourna du docteur Travis et se dirigea vers la sortie, juste avant de franchir le seuil, elle saisit un de ses Glock passé dans sa ceinture et sans se retourner, pointa son arme sur Travis.

« Aucune exception docteur... D'ailleurs, vous ne le méritez pas. Un pas sur la gauche Jack »

Elle attendit que le Sergent-Chef lui dégageât sa ligne de tir et appuya sur la détente.

 .

 

Ils retrouvèrent Beale et ses hommes un peu plus loin, prenant à revers un groupe d'ennemis. Root prévint Beale de leur arrivée et ils coordonnèrent leur attaque. Les gardes à la solde de Samaritain furent rapidement débordés, ils tentèrent un repli dans une cellule, virent la bêtise de leur manœuvre, voulurent ressortir et se retrouvèrent pris dans les tirs croisés des hommes de Beale et de ceux de Root, Reese et Muller. Aucun n'en réchappa.

Root indiqua à Beale les cellules dans lesquelles se trouvaient encore des prisonniers vivants.

« Contrôle, Élisa Brown et David Borenstein, un agent du Mossad interné depuis 22 jours, lui précisa Root. C'est tout ce qui reste de vivant... Enfin, pour Contrôle... »

Beale envoya ses hommes. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Reese.

« Mission accomplie John ?

\- Seulement si tout le monde est mort et que cette saloperie de base est réduite en poussière, répondit froidement Root avant que Reese n'eût ouvert la bouche.

\- Mes hommes sont en train de placer des explosifs.

\- Si vous ne le faites pas, je reviendrais m'en charger moi-même.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Miss, je vous l'assure.

\- Tant mieux. Ça vous dérange si nous rejoignons maintenant notre appareil ?

\- Non, mais ne filez pas sans le groupe dont vous avez la charge, dit Beale en regardant d'un air entendu le Sergent-Chef Muller.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que Jack finisse avec une balle dans la tête, affirma Root d'un ton soudain devenu enjôleur. »

Reese grimaça amusé, Muller blêmit, Beale fronça les sourcils. La capacité que possédait la jeune femme de passer d'une humeur à l'autre le temps d'une réplique lui donnait froid dans le dos.

« Oh, ce n'est pas de moi que viendra la balle, je vous aime bien trop Jack et puis, Jenny serait si triste, Non, elle viendra du tueur que vous lui aurez envoyé Beale... »

Root pencha la tête, soudain songeuse

« … Après qu'il n'ait pas suivi les ordres et m'ait laissée m'enfuir aux commandes d'un appareil appartenant au gouvernement... »

Beale et Muller figés, attendaient la suite de sa phrase, Root redressa la tête et sourit, la mine réjouie. Elle les tenait en haleine, provocante, suffisante.

« N'est-ce pas Jack que vous ne me tirez jamais dessus ?

\- …

\- Que voulez vous Beale ? Jack a un cœur d'artichaut et c'est un homme très ouvert... Mmm... Vous, moi, Jenny... vous ne seriez pas contre n'est-ce pas ? »

Muller rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et bafouilla des excuses, tenta de se disculper, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

« Je ne partirai pas Beale, fit Root redevenue sérieuse. Un accord est un accord. Mais grouillez-vous Terence.

\- Un quart d'heure.

\- Ça ira, accepta Root. On y va les garçons. »

Root évita de regarder Reese. Elle se sentait incapable de se retrouver confrontée au fardeau qu'il portait avec tant de facilité sur son dos. Il fallait qu'elle garde l'esprit à peu près clair si elle voulait rejoindre le Black-Hawk, si elle voulait ne pas décoller à peine après l'avoir atteint, si elle voulait ne pas crasher l'appareil dans un élan de colère autodestructrice.

Reese installa Shaw le plus confortablement qu'il put à l'arrière de l'appareil. Il y avait un brancard et après l'avoir fixé, il sangla Shaw dessus. Le voyage retour durerait plus de six heures. Après, Root ne savait pas comment ils rejoindraient le Canada, si même ils s'y rendraient. Elle avait récupéré des doses de sédatifs dans la chambre de Shaw, elle demanda à Reese s'il savait piquer en intra-veineuse, il acquiesça et elle lui tendit seringues, aiguilles et ampoules.

« Injecte-lui si nécessaire et reste avec elle, puis se retournant vers Muller. Jack vous me servirez de co-pilote.

\- Hein ? Mais euh... je n'ai pas reçu de formation.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas besoin de co-pilote et dans le cas contraire je vous guiderai. Venez, vous asseoir à côté de moi. »

Muller obtempéra. Root jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, Reese était en train d'arranger des couvertures autour de Shaw. Elle tira de son sac banane une seringue et une aiguille, déchira les emballages et les assembla. Elle sortit alors une ampoule. Muller l'observa un moment, mais quand il s'apprêta à lui parler, Root mit son index sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de se taire. Le Sergent-Chef fronça les sourcils. Root remplit la seringue, releva sa manche, se fit un garrot avec une ficelle qu'elle avait sortie de son sac, tapota ses veines du dos de la main et s'injecta en intraveineuse le produit qu'elle s'était préparé. Elle relâcha le garrot, ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Son corps se détendit, elle rouvrit les yeux et lança un clin d'œil charmeur à Muller.

 .

 

Comme Beale l'avait promis, le groupe que transportait Root réintégra l'appareil un quart d'heure plus tard. L'ordre fut donné de décoller, chaque pilote confirma sa présence et l'embarquement des hommes dont il avait la charge. Les chefs de groupe annoncèrent les effectifs présents, le nombre de vivants et de morts. Le groupe de Root ramenait deux morts et trois blessés, l'opération avait coûté la vie à neuf hommes, dix-sept souffraient de blessures plus ou moins graves.

Les cinq Black Hawk prirent de l'altitude, l'un d'entre eux se détacha et lança une roquette visant l'une des ouvertures du complexe. Elle fila dans la cavité béante, disparut. Il y eut une explosion, puis le sol se mit à trembler, secoué par une multitude d'explosions secondaires. Root se fendit d'un rictus satisfait.

« Match nul, connard ! grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.»

Enfin, le match serait réellement comptabilisé comme nul, quand Shaw retrouverait ses facultés opérationnelles. Root ferma un instant les yeux, et si... Elle secoua la tête, comment pouvait-elle douter de Shaw ? Le médecin avait dit qu'il lui faudrait moins d'un mois pour récupérer son intégrité physique. Root voulait bien le croire, mais le médecin n'avait pas parlé de ses facultés mentales. Root n'avait aucune information sur l'état de celles-ci. La Machine lui avait certifié qu'elle était toujours opérationnelle, qu'elle n'avait pas « disparu ». Donc... Shaw sortirait de cette épreuve comme elle y était entrée, inchangée. Du moins Root l'espérait. Elle ne supporterait pas de la perdre encore une fois, particulièrement si elle l'avait physiquement devant elle et que son corps se révélait n'être plus qu'une coquille vide... ou abriter quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Shaw l'avait reconnue, lui avait parlé, l'avait touchée... Tendrement.

Tendrement ? Comment était-ce possible ? À part avec Bear, Root n'avait jamais vu Shaw accorder un geste affectueux à quelqu'un et encore moins se montrer tendre avec qui que soit. Root se rembrunit, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cette attitude chez Shaw... ? Et pourquoi la Machine lui avait-elle demandé de ne pas parler ? À deux reprises. Pourquoi Shaw après s'être montrée si affectueuse avait-elle soudain réagi avec tant de violence... ? Parce qu'elle avait parlé ?

« Hawk deux, serrez la formation ! aboya le colonel Varley dans son casque.

\- Reçu. »

Root chassa ses interrogations d'un mouvement brusque de la tête et se concentra sur le pilotage de son appareil.

 .

 

Shaw reprit conscience trois heures après le décollage. Reese s'agenouilla immédiatement auprès d'elle.

« Shaw, l'appela-t-il doucement.

\- Reese ? dit-elle d'une voix faible, tu es vivant ?

\- Oui, tu n'es pas encore en enfer Shaw.

\- On est où ?

\- Dans un hélico.

\- John ?

\- Oui.

\- Finch ?

\- Il est vivant, Lionel aussi.

\- Et... elle hésita longtemps avant de continuer. Root... ? »

Elle attrapa le revers de la veste de treillis de Reese et s'accrocha à lui.

« Elle est vivante ?

\- À ton avis, qui est aux commandes du Black Hawk ? »

Sur le visage émacié de Shaw naquit un sourire, il ressemblait à une grimace, à un rictus pitoyable, mais Reese le reconnut pour ce qu'il était, un sourire heureux. Sa main retomba inerte sur le brancard.

« Ouais, elle est dingue, mais c'est un véritable as du pilotage... Reese ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là aussi Shaw. »

Elle essaya de sourire, mais elle n'y parvint pas, elle se sentait tellement fatiguée.

« Repose-toi Shaw, je reste près de toi. »

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête et sombra dans un sommeil lourd, proche de l'inconscience.

« C'est qui ? demanda un agent.

\- Ma coéquipière.

\- Ils ne l'ont pas ratée, elle a dû déguster. Vous lui direz qu'on le leur a fait payer, d'accord ? »

Reese hocha la tête autant pour acquiescer que pour remercier l'homme. Ces gars-là suivaient peut-être les ordres, mais ils les suivaient en y mettant du cœur et sans eux jamais lui et Root n'auraient récupéré Shaw.

 .

 

Durant le vol Beale demanda à parler à Reese. Il voulait savoir ce qu'ils feraient une fois arrivés à la base de Langley, s'ils avaient besoin d'un véhicule, qu'on les conduise quelque part. Reese s'excusa et passa la communication à Root. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait planifié pour la suite. Il envisageait mal de rentrer directement au Lac de la Prune. L'état de Shaw nécessitait des soins. Urgents. Et malgré tout son savoir-faire et l'aide de La Machine, Reese ne pensait pas que Root puisse s'en charger. Shaw était trop faible, sa canule devait être retirée et le trou béant qu'elle laisserait, refermé.

Root ne prit aucune décision, même si Beale put le croire, elle se contenta de lui transmettre ce que lui dictait La Machine. Après l'avoir écoutée attentivement, Beale lui dit devoir contacter son équipe et qu'il la recontactait dès qu'il aurait pris les mesures nécessaires pour satisfaire ses exigences. Une demi-heure plus tard, il lui annonça que tout était réglé. Il acceptait de les conduire par vol spécial jusqu'à la base des Forces canadiennes de Borden. Ils seraient embarqués au dernier moment sur un cargo qui transportait des équipements à destination de l'armée canadienne. Shaw serait identifiée comme un officier de la police canadienne blessée au cours d'une opération conjointe avec le FBI, portant sur une sombre histoire de trafic d'armes, Reese comme son coéquipier et Root comme médecin. Comme Root n'avait spécifié aucune demande à l'issue du vol, Beale prit la liberté de lui proposer, si elle le désirait, une aide à l'arrivée. Il connaissait le commandant de la base, le colonel était un vieil ami. Root le remercia, mais lui déclara que ce ne serait pas nécessaire, des dispositions avaient déjà été prises pour les accueillir à Borden, qu'il devrait juste s'assurer qu'ils puissent sans encombre quitter l'enceinte militaire. Beale lui assura qu'elle ne rencontrerait aucun problème. Root coupa la communication. Beale resta les oreilles envahies du grésillement de la communication coupée, ne comprenant pas comment elle pouvait déjà avoir prévu son arrivée à Borden, alors qu'il venait juste de mettre au point leur transfert. Cette femme se révélait vraiment inquiétante.

Une ambulance les attendait sur le tarmac. Le soldat qui avait parlé à Reese se proposa avec un camarade pour transporter Shaw. Le mouvement la réveilla et elle commença à s'agiter en gémissant, Reese lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

« Ça va Shaw, on te transfère juste dans une ambulance, je reste avec toi, tu es en sécurité, tu sais bien que je descendrai le premier qui tentera de te toucher. »

Shaw se détendit, mais resta vigilante autant qu'elle en était encore capable. Root restée sur son siège de pilote n'assista pas à la scène. Elle vérifia les commandes de l'appareil et se tourna vers Muller. Elle se pencha sur lui et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue.

« Merci, Jack, lui dit-elle gentiment. Amusez-vous bien et saluez Jenny pour moi.

\- Euh... je... »

Mais Root lui avait déjà tourné le dos et mettait pied à terre. En la voyant sortir, l'homme qui avait conduit l'ambulance vint la rejoindre et lui glissa un paquet dans la main. Root sourit. L'homme prit congé et retourna à son ambulance. Il avait reçu le paquet cinq heures plus tôt avec un ordre de mission lui ordonnant de le remettre à la seule femme pilote d'un groupe de cinq hélicoptères qui se poserait en fin d'après-midi. Le paquet était muni de tous les tampons réglementaires, tout comme son ordre de mission. Il avait demandé des précisions sur l'arrivée prochaine des hélicoptères. Personne n'avait su lui répondre, aucune arrivée n'était prévue. Quatre heures après, le personnel de santé fut convoqué de toute urgence. Cinq hélicoptères atterriraient dans une heure, il devrait prendre en charge vingt blessés, dont dix-sept souffrant de blessures par balle. Les médecins et les infirmiers reçurent un compte rendu très précis des blessures dont souffrait chaque homme ou femme concerné. À lui échut la tâche d'effectuer le transfert d'un vingtième-et-unième blessé. Il recevrait des instructions sur le lieu du transfert une fois le blessé embarqué.

Root revint sur ses pas, Muller ne se trouvait plus dans l'hélicoptère, il aidait ses camarades et le personnel de santé à évacuer les blessés et les morts de l'appareil.

« Jack ! »

Il se retourna et Root lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre.

« J'ai un cadeau pour vous... en plus de la permission et du voyage dont vous allez bénéficier. »

Root déchira l'emballage du paquet que lui avait remis l'ambulancier et en sortit une boîte qu'elle plaça dans la main de Muller.

« Vous n'avez plus aucune raison d'hésiter maintenant. »

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil de connivence et le laissa seul avec sa boîte. Muller posa ses yeux dessus. Ce n'était pas une boîte, mais un écrin. Blanc. Luxueux. Il l'ouvrit, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Deux alliances se dressaient sur leur présentoir. L'une en diamant, l'autre, plus simple, était un simple anneau d'or, large de cinq millimètres, strié de deux lignes d'or dépoli. Muller releva les yeux, cherchant la jeune femme du regard, il la vit s'engouffrer dans l'ambulance où avaient embarqué ses deux coéquipiers. Il ne l'avait pas remerciée, il se souvint qu'elle était blessée. Il prit son élan et se mit à courir, mais l'ambulance démarra et le Sergent-Chef se retrouva les bras ballants. Une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule, il sursauta et se retourna. Beale.

« Monsieur.

\- Que lui vouliez-vous Sergent ?

\- Elle... euh... elle... »

Muller lui montra l'écrin et l'ouvrit.

« Elle est blessée Monsieur, elle a reçu un éclat de grenade au-dessus de la hanche. Elle... euh... je...

\- Une femme déstabilisante.

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Dangereuse.

\- Oh, pour ça oui Monsieur, sourit Muller.

\- Vous êtes sous le charme Sergent !

\- Euh... rougit Muller embarrassé.

\- Retournez rejoindre vos camarades Sergent ! »

Muller salua, fourra l'écrin dans une poche de sa veste et s'éloigna en courant. Beale le regarda partir. Il connaissait Muller depuis longtemps, c'était un homme sûr. Il lui avait confié la surveillance de cette femme parce qu'il savait qu'il la tuerait sans remord, sans hésiter. Mais il savait maintenant que Muller ne l'aurait jamais exécutée. Il aurait désobéi à cet ordre s'il lui avait été donné. Beale avait mal évalué la situation. Ce n'était pas le Sergent-Chef qui l'avait induit en erreur. Mais elle. Son pouvoir. Elle avait retourné Muller comme un gant. Il avait vu de l'admiration, de la fascination, pire de l'affection dans le regard de Muller quand il la regardait, quand il parlait d'elle. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire d'alliances ? En tout cas le cadeau avait bouleversé Muller. Où Reese avait-il pu trouver une partenaire telle que celle-ci, il n'avait même pas pensé à lui demander. Pour un haut responsable de la CIA, il s'était montré curieusement inefficient.

En tout cas la mission était un succès, malgré les morts et les blessés. Elle soulevait aussi beaucoup de questions qu'il sentait très sensibles. Reese dissimulait des secrets. Brûlants. Beale espéra que leurs chemins se recroiseraient. Il pressentait qu'ils combattaient dans le même camp, qu'ils se battraient un jour contre le même ennemi même si sa partenaire ne lui inspirait que peu de confiance.

 

* * *

 

Root, au volant de l'ambulance avec laquelle ils avaient rejoint Ottawa, essayait d'obtenir de La Machine la localisation exact de l'endroit où elle les conduisait. Reese de l'arrière comprit que la Machine refusait de lui répondre quand Root commença à élever la voix, puis à grommeler des injures. Shaw dormait. Elle s'était réveillée en arrivant à la base de Borden. Cette fois-ci, la main et les paroles de Reese n'avaient pas suffi pas à la calmer et il s'était résolu à lui injecter un sédatif.

Root donna un violent coup de frein. Reese fut projeté à l'avant et se cogna la tête dans la cloison qui séparait l'avant de l'arrière.

« Bon Dieu, Root ! jura-t-il »

Root ne prêta pas attention à lui, elle fulminait littéralement accrochée à son volant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est hors de question ! cria-t-elle hors d'elle. Je ne la laisse pas ici. »

Le téléphone de Reese vibra dans sa poche. Il attrapa son oreillette. La Machine.

« Sam/doit/rester/ici/elle doit recevoir/des soins/spécifiques/ avant de/partir/avec vous/à Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain/ convaincs/ Root. »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire pensa-t-il sombrement. Il ouvrit l'arrière de l'ambulance. Ils étaient arrêtés presque à l'entrée d'un hôpital. L'hôpital Monfort lut Reese sur un bâtiment. Il rejoignit Root à l'avant.

« Root, tenta-t-il de la raisonner. Shaw est trop faible pour l'emmener maintenant avec nous, sois raisonnable, nous resterons dans le coin.

\- Elle t'a parlé ! cracha Root avec violence. Vous vous liguez contre moi. C'est non ! »

Reese la vit porter sa main à son pantalon, il savait qu'elle portait un Glock dans un holster passé à sa ceinture.

« John/Root/est blessée/au-dessus de la hanche/à droite. »

Root sortit son arme, mais avant qu'elle ait pu la lever, Reese la frappa durement là où La Machine lui avait spécifié qu'elle était blessée. Elle hurla de douleur, perdit immédiatement connaissance et s'effondra sur le volant

« Merde Root ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? demanda-t-il ne sachant s'il s'adressait à La Machine ou à Root.

\- Ça/n'aurait/servi/à rien. »

Reese tira Root sur la place du mort. Ce n'était pas très confortable, mais il devait d'abord s'occuper de Shaw et la faire admettre à l'hôpital. Il installa Root de façon à ce qu'on puisse penser en la voyant qu'elle dormait. Il repassa à l'arrière et lui prépara une injection de sédatif. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais il ne voulait pas courir le risque qu'elle se réveillât quand il serait avec Shaw.

. 

 

Tous les formulaires nécessaires à l'admission de Shaw avaient été remplis avant que Reese n'arrive et il n'eut plus qu'à les signer. Elle fut emmenée directement en chirurgie, pour lui retirer sa canule et lui refermer la trachée. L'infirmière assura à Reese que l'opération était bénigne et ne durerait que quelques minutes. Elle l'envoya ensuite au bureau d'accueil du service psychiatrique. Reese grimaça, si Shaw se réveillait et se rendait compte qu'elle se trouvait dans ce service, elle risquait de ne pas apprécier et de se montrer une patiente très récalcitrante. Quand il se présenta à l'infirmière de garde, celle-ci l'informa qu'il était attendu et elle le conduisit dans le bureau du chef de service, le Docteur Garnett. Le médecin se montra extrêmement courtois et sortant un dossier, vérifia auprès de Reese les informations qui y étaient consignées.

Shaw au cours d'un voyage en Colombie avait été enlevée par les FARC. Elle avait très mal vécu son enlèvement et encore plus ses conditions de détention dans la jungle, refusant de manger, de se laver, dormant mal. Elle s'était tant affaiblie que les rebelles avaient décidé de s'en séparer. Elle avait été retrouvée par des villageois sur le bord d'un chemin, sommairement soignée, puis ramenée à Bogota. À l'hôpital, tout avait été de mal en pis et son état s'était encore dégradé. L'ambassade avait été contactée par l'entreprise pour laquelle elle travaillait et ayant compris qu'elle était une ressortissante canadienne, avait facilité son rapatriement au Canada.

« Miss Edgers souffre de malnutrition et d'un état physique et psychologique très affaibli par les mauvais traitements qu'elle a subi et qu'elle semble aussi s'être infligés. Il est noté que la patiente peut se montrer violente ?

\- Euh… oui, c'est exact.

\- Peut-elle s'avérer dangereuse ?

\- Oui, elle pratique depuis son plus jeune âge les arts martiaux, elle a un excellent niveau.

\- Bon, je vous remercie de votre franchise. Nous aviserons donc en conséquence, nous savons habituellement gérer ce genre de problème.

\- Soyez prudents.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Quand pourrai-je la transférer dans une clinique de repos ?

\- Il faudrait d'abord que je la voie pour pouvoir vous répondre.

\- Vous pourriez la voir maintenant ? »

Reese s'inquiétait. Shaw. Root. Les deux mal en point et certainement furieuses autant l'une que l'autre si elles se réveillaient avec des inconnus à leurs côtés. Elles se lanceraient alors dans quelques entreprises violentes peu importaient leur état et leurs chances d'en crever. Il soupira. Gérer ces deux furies allait lui demander beaucoup de tact et de prudence. Le médecin remarqua son air préoccupé, se méprit sur la raison de son anxiété et accepta d'aller voir Shaw. Il demanda à Reese de l'attendre dans la salle d'attente et lui assura qu'il serait revenu dans moins de dix minutes. Il tint parole.

« La patiente est très faible, savez-vous combien elle pesait avant de partir en Colombie ?

\- Une cinquantaine de kilos je pense.

\- Hum, sa perte de poids a été très importante. Elle a été intubée en plus…

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste ici trop longtemps.

\- Si vous la transférez dans un établissement spécialisé, je peux la laisser partir dans une semaine, le temps que son corps soit de nouveau capable d'assimiler des aliments naturels. Nous lui administrerons un traitement approprié de vitamines et de sels minéraux. Je préparerai ensuite avec notre diététicienne un régime à suivre sur plusieurs semaines à l'attention du médecin qui la suivra. Pendant la semaine à venir, j'établirai un diagnostic complet de son état psychologique.

\- Euh…

\- Un problème ?

\- Miss… euh Edgers n'est pas très réceptive aux examens psychologiques.

\- Vous savez peu de patients dans ce service les apprécient vraiment.

\- Juste… elle a reçu une formation de médecin.

\- Oui je sais, c'est mentionné dans son dossier. Docteur Cara Edgers, spécialiste en chirurgie traumatique, dit le docteur Garnett avec une moue contrariée. Les médecins font de très mauvais patients.

\- C'est une très mauvaise patiente.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Pourrais-je venir la voir, rester avec elle ?

\- Quel est votre lien avec elle ? Vous êtes de la famille ?

\- Euh oui, c'est ma sœur, mentit Reese.

\- Il n'y a aucun inconvénient à ce que vous soyez près d'elle, au contraire. »

Le téléphone de Reese vibra, il le sortit de sa poche, un seul mot occupait l'écran : Root.

« Merci Docteur, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai une urgence, je reviendrai tout à l'heure, puis-je rester cette nuit ?

\- La nuit, seule la salle d'attente du hall principal reste ouverte. Mais je pourrais m'arranger pour qu'ensuite vous ayez accès à sa chambre. Cependant, sachez que l'étage est bouclé la nuit, si vous restez vous ne pourrez pas en sortir. J'ai votre numéro si nous avons besoin de votre présence. Et nous verrons demain ce que nous pourrons arranger si vous voulez rester auprès d'elle.

\- Merci docteur. »

Reese se précipita rejoindre Root. Elle commençait à s'éveiller, il lui fit une deuxième injection, mais elle eut le temps de reprendre un instant conscience.

« Je te croyais de mon côté John, marmonna-t-elle plus ou moins intelligiblement. Je vais te crever.

\- Tu as trop fréquenté Shaw, Root, grinça Reese. Tu parles comme elle.

\- Salaud ! eut-elle le temps de souffler avant de replonger dans l'inconscience. »

Reese la conduisit aux urgences de l'hôpital Queensway Carleton. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se retrouve au même endroit que Shaw. D'abord parce que cela risquait d'éveiller les soupçons s'il enregistrait le même jour les deux jeunes femmes dont l'une blessée par un éclat de grenade, dans le même hôpital et ensuite il pensait qu'il valait mieux mettre un peu de distance entre elles deux pour l'instant.

Il laissa Root et repartit à l'hôpital Monfort.

 .

 

Quatre jours plus tard, Root se présenta à l'accueil du service psychiatrie. Reese était auprès de Shaw. Enfin, il aidait les infirmiers à la maintenir. Alors qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre, elle avait réussi à se détacher de ses sangles et avait arraché ses perfusions et ses électrodes de contrôle, puis s'était levée. Pour aller où ? Seule peut-être elle le savait. Les alarmes sonnèrent dans la salle de garde et elle avait été retrouvée gisant sur le sol, encore trop faible pour marcher sans aide. Mais pas trop faible pour se débattre avec acharnement. Shaw pesait peut-être à peine plus de trente kilos, mais elle possédait assez de techniques pour mettre hors de combat plus d'un homme. Reese avait entendu les cris et avait accouru pour aider le personnel à la maîtriser. Il essaya de lui parler, mais Shaw avait mis toutes ses forces, tout son esprit dans sa tentative d'évasion, entièrement fermée à tout ce qui ne s'y rattachait pas.

« C'est une vraie furie, râla un infirmier, comment peut-elle déployer autant d'énergie dans l'état où elle est… Arg ! hurla-t-il soudain. »

Shaw lui avait décroché un vicieux coup à la base du cou. L'infirmier se recula en toussant, les larmes aux yeux.

« Maintenez-là ! »

Enfin, ils réussirent à lui injecter un sédatif. À peine Shaw sombrait-elle que Reese entendit des cris dans le couloir. Il reconnut la voix de Root. Ce n'était pas vrai ! Il sortit en vitesse de la chambre, pour voir au bureau d'accueil Root empoigner l'infirmière de service par le col de sa blouse et la menacer avec il ne pouvait voir quoi. Elle dut obtenir ce qu'elle voulait car elle lâcha la pauvre femme et se dirigea vers lui, ou plutôt vers la chambre de Shaw pour être exact. La lame d'un couteau brillait dans sa main. Elle boitait, traînant la jambe droite, quand elle fut plus proche de lui, Reese découvrit qu'elle était très pâle et que ses yeux brillaient de fièvre. Elles étaient vraiment infernales. Root remarqua enfin sa présence.

« John, siffla Root. Espèce de s…. »

Elle vacilla, se rattrapa au mur et s'immobilisa la tête baissée. Reese se précipita pour la soutenir.

« Ne m'approche pas, cracha Root le repoussant et le menaçant de son couteau

\- Root arrête, ils vont appeler les flics si tu continues à te conduire comme une psychopathe.

\- Je veux la voir.

\- Si les flics déboulent ou que tu meurs tu ne seras pas beaucoup plus avancée. En plus, Shaw vient de faire un de ses petits numéros de dure-à-cuire, elle est sous sédatif. Vous êtes vraiment ingérables toutes les deux. »

Root eut un sourire narquois.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je tiens à elle ?

\- Ouais, ben en attendant, calme-toi et viens avec moi. »

Root, rangea son couteau et se laissa conduire dans la salle d'attente. Reese l'assit dans un fauteuil.

« Montre-moi ta blessure. »

Root ouvrit son blouson et souleva son pull.

« Merde Root, tu saignes, tu as dû faire sauter des points de sutures. À quoi tu pensais ?

\- Dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas laissée à Queensway Carleton pour que je sois soignée et immobilisée trois jours avant de pouvoir sortir et de venir ici.

\- J'avais escompté que tu y restes au moins cinq jours, j'ai été un peu trop optimiste. »

Root lui dédia une grimace contrariée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Deux vigiles du service de sécurité de l'hôpital se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Reese baissa promptement le pull de Root et se releva faisant face aux vigiles.

« Je suis désolé, c'est ma sœur et elle s'inquiète beaucoup. Elle est un peu… euh, excessive dans ses réactions.

\- Hum... C'est de famille si je ne m'abuse, déclara tout à coup surgi de nulle part le Docteur Garnett. Écoutez puisque tout le monde est là, j'aimerais vous parler. Miss Edgers occasionne beaucoup de problèmes dans le service. Vous pouvez me suivre dans mon bureau ? »

Garnett avec beaucoup de tact expliqua que malgré l'aide que Reese, son frère avait bien pu leur apporter, leur sœur présentait un comportement très violent. Malgré son extrême état de faiblesse, trois infirmiers et deux aides-soignantes s'étaient vus délivrer des incapacités de travail et plus personne ne voulait rentrer même à deux dans sa chambre. Quant à lui donner des soins ou à assurer sa toilette… Garnett soupira d'un air désolé. En tant que chef de service, il ne pouvait pour une patiente, quelle que soit la gravité de son cas, engager la sécurité de son personnel. Miss Edgers souffrait de paranoïa, d'hallucinations et réagissait violemment à tout ce qui semblait pour elle, ressembler à une menace. Son état physique seul concourait à ce qu'elle n'ait pas mis en danger sa vie ou celle du personnel hospitalier.

Il fallait qu'elle soit transférée. Il avait comme promis, établi un diagnostic physique complet, la jeune femme était encore très faible, mais elle avait dépassé le seuil critique. Son état psychologique quant à lui, restait très préoccupant, mais avec du temps, une bonne prise en charge dans un établissement spécialisé, elle pourrait être guérie.

Root sourit narquoisement à la dernière phrase du médecin.

« Vous devez l'emmener, continua le médecin essayant d'ignorer le sourire de la jeune femme, visiblement perturbée elle aussi. Avez-vous pris des dispositions ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous sera-t-il possible de l'emmener demain ?

\- Oui, on va vous en débarrasser docteur, avant qu'elle ne vienne vous étrangler dans votre bureau, déclara Root froidement. À moins… que ce ne soit moi qui vienne à sa place... quand elle me le demandera.

\- Root ! l'interpella Reese.

\- Quoi ? Shaw déteste cet endroit et elle a bien raison, dit-elle hargneusement. Je déteste aussi les asiles de fous.

\- Ce n'est pas…protesta Garnett

\- Pff ! le coupa Root méprisante. Ne vous voilez pas la face, c'est un service pour les dingues, du moins pour ceux que vous considérez vous, comme des dingues.

\- Bon euh... merci Docteur, fit Reese. Demain nous serons partis.

\- Le dossier de Miss Edgers sera à l'accueil, ne l'oubliez pas.

\- Oui merci, dit Reese plutôt cavalièrement. Root ! On y va. »

Reese lui attrapa le bras et la tira hors du bureau, s'ils s'attardaient plus longtemps, il sentait que la jeune femme finirait par s'en prendre violemment et sadiquement au pauvre médecin. Root protesta, mais quand elle s'aperçut qu'il l'entraînait vers la chambre de Shaw, elle ne lui opposa plus aucune résistance. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la porte. Reese la sentit alors avoir un mouvement de recul quand il l'ouvrit.

« Elle dort Root et elle est mieux que quand nous l'avons trouvée, tenta de la rassurer Reese. Ils se sont bien occupés d'elle, quoi que tu en penses... Quoi qu'elle en pense elle aussi d'ailleurs, ajouta-il en soupirant.

\- Mais... »

Reese referma la porte et se tourna vers elle.

« Root, je ne te comprends pas. Tu la cherches depuis des mois, tu as failli te foutre en l'air pour la retrouver, tu accours ici alors que tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, tu te conduis comme une vraie psychopathe... et là, tu ne veux plus la voir ?

\- C'est que... je... elle avait l'air contente quand elle m'a vue, mais après quand j'ai parlé...

\- Que t'a dit la Machine ? »

Reese se doutait que si quelque chose perturbait Root, à plus forte raison Shaw, que si Shaw présentait un comportement anormal qui la heurtait, Root s'adresserait à La Machine pour en connaître la raison. Se confierait à elle.

« De ne pas lui parler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Root énervée.

\- Bah, c'est égal. Ne lui parle pas, lui déclara abruptement Reese. Root, Shaw t'a appelée. Plusieurs fois. Dans son sommeil et en se réveillant. Et elle m'a demandé plusieurs fois où tu étais.

\- Quoi ? Tu lui as parlé ?

\- Un petit peu, elle n'a pas souvent été consciente et elle a du mal à parler

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté ?

\- Rien. Mais à toi, elle parlera peut-être. »

Reese la regarda, elle se mordillait les lèvres.

« Merde Root ! Shaw t'appelle comme s'il n'y avait que toi qui comptais sur terre. Je ne l'ai jamais vue avoir besoin de quelqu'un, demander de l'aide. Mais si tu l'avais entendue t'appeler, gémir ton nom, tu courrais lui prendre la main et tu ne la lâcherais plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de te foutre son poing dans la gueule pour que tu la lui lâches. Je croyais que tu l'aimais ?

\- Je...

\- Vas-y ! »

Il lui ouvrit la porte et la poussa à l'intérieur.

« Je reste ici, si tu as besoin d'aide appelle-moi. »

Root hocha la tête et pénétra dans la chambre silencieuse. Seuls les moniteurs émettaient des sons. Shaw reposait sur le dos, le corps étroitement sanglé sur son lit. Une petite veilleuse éclairait parcimonieusement la chambre. Root attrapa une chaise et la traîna près du lit. Elle se laissa tomber dessus et fixa Shaw d'un regard où s'entrechoquaient colère, frustration et douleur. Elle n'osait même pas la toucher. Elle resta droite, combattant le sommeil qui la gagnait, répétant dans sa tête inlassablement toujours les mêmes phrases, comme des prières, où revenaient le nom de Shaw, son prénom, ses surnoms, des injonctions à revenir, à ne pas partir, à se battre, des excuses, des regrets. Elle sentit son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine, prit réellement conscience, là en face de ce corps diminué, de cette tête émaciée et rasée, de la force des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Shaw, de l'incapacité qu'elle aurait de devoir vivre sans elle, de l'inconséquence de son affection, du peu de chance qu'elle avait un jour d'être partagée, de... elle ne savait plus. Root pleura, silencieusement, longtemps. Puis épuisée, elle finit par poser sa tête sur le matelas où reposait Shaw et s'endormit.

Reese la retrouva dans la même position quand il vint plus tard lui proposer un thé. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle était blessée, pas vraiment rétablie et son état émotionnel la rendait très instable. Il posa le gobelet de thé sur une table, ouvrit un placard et en sortit une couverture. Il l'installait sur Root, quand il croisa le regard brûlant de Shaw. Il se redressa immédiatement. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, mais elle fit glisser son regard vers le bas et donna des coups de menton. Reese suivit la direction qu'elle lui indiquait et il vit les doigts de sa main droite bouger. Il releva les yeux sur Shaw. Son regard devint insistant et commença à se teinter de colère. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Reese avait compris ce qu'elle voulait mais... il vit soudain le regard de Shaw devenir noir de ressentiment.

« Okay Shaw, dit Reese. Mais à une condition. Tu restes tranquille dans ton lit, et tu n'arraches pas ta perf, ni le reste. On part demain matin, ne provoque pas d'esclandre. Je peux te faire confiance ? »

Shaw le regardait sans bouger, la colère peu à peu s'évacua de son regard et elle hocha doucement la tête.

Reese détacha les sangles qui lui emprisonnaient le poignet et le bras droit. Il s'arrêta, leva les yeux sur elle et la libéra de toutes les autres sangles, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de la refermer derrière lui, il se retourna.

« Eh Shaw... Root n'est pas armée. Pas la peine de chercher un flingue sur elle... ni un teaser, quant à son couteau je l'ai récupéré. »

Shaw esquissa une grimace, mais Reese était sorti avant qu'elle n'ait pu arriver à l'afficher.

...

 

Elle s'était réveillée un peu plus tôt, l'esprit en compote. Elle avait été droguée. Où qu'elle aille, il y avait des salauds pour l'attacher sur un lit et la droguer. Elle avait tenté de s'éclaircir les idées petit à petit, de se souvenir. Où était-elle ? Reese lui avait parlé de l'hôpital Monfort à Ottawa au Canada. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait à Ottawa ? Reese le lui avait-il expliqué ? Non. Il y avait eu l'avion avant ça, et encore avant, l'hélico et avant ? L'enfer. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle en reprit vite le contrôle et s'efforça de respirer lentement, de se concentrer sur le son de ses expirations. C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait entendu une autre respiration. À proximité. Tout son corps s'était brutalement contracté. Qui était-ce ? Où se trouvait l'intrus ? À côté d'elle. La tête sur son matelas ! La terreur l'envahit. Elle referma les yeux et se focalisa sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Lever la tête. Regarder. Elle expira bruyamment ouvrit les yeux et s'apprêta à se confronter à ses cauchemars. Elle aperçut d'abord ses cheveux et elle la reconnut tout de suite. Root. Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Merde Root !

Elle l'entendit gémir dans son sommeil. Shaw voulut bouger et se trouva entravée. Elle se débattit. En vain, cette fois les infirmiers ne lui avaient même pas laissé un millimètre de confort. Elle cessa rapidement épuisée, elle haïssait sa faiblesse. Et puis Reese s'était pointé. Lui, la comprenait. Il l'avait libérée de ses entraves.

...

 

Elle passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Root. Elle frissonna. Tout lui remonta en mémoire. L'affection délirante qu'elle avait ressentie pour Root, sa douleur de l'avoir perdue, les tas de sentiments qui avaient déferlé sur elle, qui avait bouleversé sa conception du monde, qui l'avaient laissée à plusieurs reprises sur le carreau, sa difficulté à les analyser, à les comprendre. Que cela ait eu lieu ou non au cours de simulations n'avait aucune importance. Si les événements n'existaient pas, si les personnes même n'existaient pas, tous les sentiments que Shaw avait éprouvés étaient réels. L'avaient réellement affectée. Et elle les avait acceptés. Accepté de les ressentir... enfin, plus ou moins.

Elle arrêta son mouvement. Elle resta sans bouger un instant, puis plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux, lui massant doucement le cuir chevelu. Un peu plus tard, elle abandonna sa tête et sa main descendit vers son visage, elle lui caressa le front du bout des doigts, descendit sur le nez, passa sur la joue. Elle était mouillée. Shaw sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle continua quand même à dessiner son visage, traça la ligne de son cou et en fin de course, sa main vint se reposer au creux de son épaule. La peau de Root. Shaw ferma les yeux.

La peau sous sa main lui sembla trop froide, elle attrapa la couverture que Reese avait déposée sur Root et la lui remonta jusqu'au menton. Puis, elle replaça sa main sur son épaule.

Root dormait, elles n'étaient pas armées, Shaw était aussi opérationnelle qu'une impotente de quatre-vingts-dix ans, mais bizarrement, elle se sentit en sécurité et laissa pour une fois, paisiblement, ses pensées flotter sereinement dans un demi-sommeil.

 

* * *

 

La porte trembla sur ses gonds, avant de finalement céder sous les coups du bélier manié avec force et dextérité. La pièce était plongée dans le noir.

Le lieu, un vieil entrepôt situé dans la banlieue ouest de Moscou, avait été communiqué par le biais d'un message glissé sous les essuie-glaces de la voiture parfaitement ciblée. Le message contenait une adresse et un plan précis qui désignait une pièce marquée d'une tête de mort. Et une comptine rédigée à la main en russe.

 

« 99 têtes posées sur des épaules

99 têtes,

Si une de ces têtes,

Venait à tomber,

98 têtes posées sur des épaules...

Une de moins aujourd'hui, une sur combien ?

Qui manque-t-il aujourd'hui ? »

 

Le message d'un taré.

Mais il manquait bien quelqu'un. L'un des membres de l'équipe habituelle restait injoignable. Son appartement ne semblait pas avoir été fracturé, ni visité. Sa voiture était toujours garée dans la rue, intacte elle-aussi. Seul fait curieux, anormal, son téléphone posé sur le siège passager. Le téléphone s'alluma dès que la voiture eût été forcée et envoya, comment était-ce possible, un message à chacun des membres de l'équipe, le même. Une photo en fait. Celle du propriétaire de l'appareil, bâillonné, les yeux bandés, le visage en sang.

...

Les torches électriques balayèrent la pièce, révélant que celle-ci était vide... presque. Un homme était attaché sur une chaise à haut dossier, munie d'accoudoirs. Une autre chaise, une grande table encombrée de divers objets se dressait l'une en face de l'homme attaché, l'autre à côté.

« Allumez ! »

Tous se figèrent un instant. L'homme était nu, horriblement mutilé. Rien ne semblait lui avoir été épargné, coupures, brûlures, articulations brisées, ongles arrachées. Certains doigts aux pieds comme aux mains manquaient. Ils étaient disposés sur la table les uns à côté des autres. À côté d'une langue. On avait aussi dessiné au scalpel un immense sourire sur le visage. Sur la table, étaient rangés les instruments qui avaient servi à mutiler le corps, couteaux, scalpel, scies de différentes tailles, chalumeau, fer à souder, batterie électrique.

« Merde, c'est une vraie boucherie. »

Le corps était couvert de sang. Le torse, les cuisses semblaient avoir été trempés dans un bain d'hémoglobine. Un papier dépassait du bandeau encore en place sur les yeux du cadavre martyrisé. Une main se tendit pour l'attraper.

« Attends ! »

La mise en garde survint trop tard, le papier fut arraché et le mouvement suffit à faire glisser la tête qui tomba et rebondit sur le sol. L'homme sursauta horrifié. Puis baissa les yeux sur le papier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ?

\- Un poème.

\- Donne ! »

La suite de la comptine :

 

« 98 têtes posées sur des épaules

98 têtes,

Si une de ces têtes,

Venait à tomber...

Qui sera la prochaine ? »

 

Quel taré pouvait faire ça et pourquoi ? Quelle tarée plutôt, car l'écriture s'apparentait plus à celle d'une femme qu'à celle d'un homme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On appelle Doljikov, c'est un ami il est flic à la crim. Ils ont des moyens que nous n'avons pas et j'aurai accès à l'enquête. Ça nous permettra d'avoir peut-être une piste. Après on se chargera nous-même du salaud qui a fait ça.

\- Ou de la salope, il y a des cheveux longs qui traînent partout.

\- Mouais. »

Son hypothèse se confirmait, mais même des hommes pouvaient porter des cheveux longs.

.

 

Quinze jours plus tard un nouveau message fut déposé au même endroit. Un autre membre manquait. Tout se passa exactement de la même façon, excepté que le corps fut retrouvé à Iaroslavl, dans une maison inoccupée depuis longtemps, en plein centre-ville. Le corps avait été torturé selon les mêmes procédés, la mise en scène était quasiment la même. Mais cette fois-ci le corps avait été assis dans un fauteuil. Et la tête en glissant n'était pas allée rebondir sur le sol, elle était juste tombée sur les genoux du mort.

Doljikov avait demandé à la police locale d'être chargé de l'enquête, expliquant que le même tueur avait opéré à Moscou comme à Ieroslavl. Il avait pu rassembler plus d'indices sur les lieux du deuxième crime et le sexe du tueur fut confirmé. Il s'agissait bien d'une femme. Elle avait laissé des cheveux, des empreintes et du sang. La tueuse ne s'embarrassait pas de précautions, elle ne portait même pas de gants.

Doljikov lança un programme de recherche d'empreintes qui resta sans résultats. Il s'adressa alors à un de ses contacts qui travaillait au sein du SVR. Celui-ci rechigna jusqu'à ce que Doljikov lui ait expliqué qui étaient les victimes, pour qui elles travaillaient.

Deux jours après, il transmit les résultats à Doljikov, qui les passa comme il était convenu au patron des deux victimes.

Les empreintes, comme l'écriture, correspondaient à celles d'un ancien officier des Marines américains. Désengagée en 2010, elle avait disparu de la circulation, certainement recrutée comme agent par une agence fédérale des États-Unis. Un acte de décès mentionnait sa mort à New-York en décembre 2010.

« Elle n'est pas morte, observa Doljikov.

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- D'abord protéger mon équipe, puis lui régler son compte.

\- Tu sais où me joindre si tu as besoin d'aide, tiens-moi au courant Anton, je ferai de même de mon côté.

\- Merci. »

L'équipe fut rassemblée. Ils ne se quitteraient plus, cette femme avait réussi à coincer deux des leurs, elle n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

 

Deux jours plus tard, un nouveau papier se retrouva coincé sous les essuie-glaces de l'un des membres du groupe. La même comptine.

 

« 98 têtes posées sur des épaules

98 têtes,

Si une de ces têtes,

Venait à tomber...

Qui sera la prochaine ? »

 

Suivie d'un mot plus personnel :

 

« Pas le temps pour cette fois, d'autres têtes m'attendent, les vôtres patienteront.

Mais je vous laisse un petit souvenir... à l'intention d'Anna.

Boum ! »

 

La jeune femme blêmit quand elle prit connaissance du mot. Elle téléphona chez ses parents. Ils allaient bien. Chez son frère, lui et sa famille aussi. Chez sa sœur.

« Tiens salut Anna, j'attendais ton coup de fil... »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, elle ne reconnaissait pas la voix. Une voix de femme, grave.

« Tu n'entends rien ? Attends je vais te faire écouter. »

Et Anna entendit des cris, et cette fois-ci, elle reconnut les voix. Sa sœur, une de ses nièces, la plus grande.

« Bon, je te laisse avec eux Anna, je dois partir avant que... Boum ! Tu te souviens ?

\- Noon ! »

Anna entendit le téléphone être posé sur un support dur, le sol ou un meuble, les cris, des crépitements et... une énorme explosion retentit. Le silence.

« Anna ?

\- Elle... elle a tué ma sœur et... »

Elle téléphona à son beau-frère qui habitait près de chez sa sœur, lui demanda de courir chez elle la voir, d'appeler la police en chemin. Il rappela cinq minutes plus tard. La maison avait été soufflée par une explosion, il ne restait rien, il n'avait pu joindre personne et les filles n'avaient pas école ce jour-là. Anna le remercia d'une voix blanche. Elle se retourna.

« Il faut la retrouver. Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Ce qu'elle nous veut, mais moi je sais ce que je lui veux.

\- On la retrouvera Anna. »

La chasse était lancée. Deux jours plus tard, ils embarquaient tous dans un avion pour New-York. Les trois survivants de l'équipe plus deux autres anciens camarades des forces spéciales qu'ils avaient recrutés. Ils possédaient de nombreux contacts aux États-Unis, ils pourraient facilement s'équiper et mener des investigations afin de trouver leur cible.

« Monsieur Matveïtch, désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ? demanda aimablement l'hôtesse. »

Anton Matveïch releva la tête de son ordinateur, demanda juste un verre d'eau et remercia l'hôtesse. Puis il se replongea dans la lecture des dossiers que lui avait remis Doljikov. L'agent de la SRV avait réussi à obtenir un dossier assez complet sur la tueuse qu'ils recherchaient. Celui-ci regroupait des bulletins scolaires, universitaires, un dossier militaire qui dressaient le portrait d'une personne brillante quel que soit le domaine dans lequel elle avait exercé ses compétences. Son dossier militaire était exemplaire, ses évaluations physiques et psychologiques montraient qu'elle possédait d'excellentes capacités sportives et une personnalité très équilibrée et ce, malgré des troubles de la personnalité dont on l'avait accusée de souffrir auparavant. Une personne complexe, dangereuse. Folle.

Il ouvrit le fichier de son dossier militaire.

« Nom de famille : Shaw.

Prénom : Sameen.

Date de naissance : 14 avril 1982. »

Matveïtch pensa que bientôt, il pourrait rajouter sa date de décès définitive... en 2016.

 

* * *

 

Le départ des cinq Russes pour New-York fut méticuleusement enregistré dans les mémoires de La Machine. Elle avait détecté par hasard une consultation et un téléchargement de dossiers relatifs à Shaw. À vrai dire, elle avait établi un système d'alerte sur les fichiers de l'USMC et découvert presque instantanément que des recherches avaient été lancées concernant Shaw. Remontant aux sources des demandes, elle avait découvert qu'elles impliquaient les services secrets russes. Elle s'était infiltrée sur le réseau de la SRV, évitant de croiser Samaritain, passant par des portes dérobées. De fil en aiguille, elle retrouva l'agent qui avait initié les recherches, puis enregistra que les informations récoltées avaient été cédées à un officier de la police de Moscou. Il enquêtait sur deux cas de meurtres horribles commis à Moscou et à Ierovlavl. Les dossiers avaient ensuite été transmis à un mercenaire, Anton Matveïtch. La Machine le connaissait, outre ses activités enregistrées d'ancien membre des forces spéciales russes, de mercenaire ou d'agent de sécurité, Matveïtch avec son équipe, avait été intégré au sein des simulations qu'avait subies Shaw... La Machine sollicita son intelligence pour découvrir ce qui était en train de se tramer. Mais elle fut vite restreinte par l'activité déployée autour du groupe de mercenaires par Samaritain et elle dut reculer. Elle lança un programme d'analyse pour savoir si elle devait informer son interface de cette nouvelle donnée. La réponse fut négative. Les Russes ne présentaient pour l'instant aucun danger, son interface et ses atouts étaient en sécurité, et elle n'avait pas récolté assez de données pour formuler une hypothèse recevable quant aux intentions de Samaritain. Elle savait que Samaritain était à l'origine des meurtres, de l'activation de l'équipe russe, mais elle ne démêlait pas encore quel but il poursuivait.

 

* * *

 

Samaritain repéra la Machine et se lança à sa poursuite, mais elle s'éjecta des réseaux et il perdit sa trace. Elle savait, ou avait des doutes. Il calcula l'impact de ce nouveau paramètre sur le programme en cours. Le résultat lui présenta un pourcentage si bas qu'il se contenta de consolider le maillage autour de Matveïtch et de son équipe. Les probabilités de réussite de l'équipe de Matveïtch avoisinaient les 63% et Samaritain mettrait à leur disposition des moyens humains et matériels qui concourraient à augmenter ce pourcentage. Les Russes le conduiraient à Finch, à La Machine avant qu'elle n'ait pu physiquement disparaître, à son interface et à Sameen Shaw.

Elle s'était échappée. Il y avait 99,06% de probabilité pour qu'elle soit avec l'interface de La Machine, 72,62% pour qu'elle soit avec le reste de l'équipe. Il retrouverait Sameen Shaw et s'il ne la retrouvait pas, il la ferait sortir de sa tanière, il l'attendrait, la verrait souffrir et quand il l'aurait emmenée au bord du gouffre, il la ferait sienne et si elle résistait encore, il la détruirait. Et cette fois, pas au travers d'une simulation.

 

* * *

 

La douleur réveilla Root, sa position, pliée en deux, assise, le front appuyé sur le lit, pesait sur sa blessure. Elle grimaça. Elle allait prendre appui sur ses mains pour se redresser quand elle prit conscience de la main de Shaw posée sur elle. Elle bougea, laissa échapper un gémissement et porta sa main à la hanche. La main se crispa sur son cou.

« Root, tu es blessée ? murmura Shaw.

\- Souviens-toi/ne/ parle pas, dit immédiatement La machine à Root. »

Root tourna la tête vers Shaw et lui fit une grimace mi-rassurante, mi-déconfite.

« Viens t'allonger à côté de moi. »

Root resta interdite, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu Shaw lui demander de s'allonger à côté d'elle dans un lit à peine plus large que quatre-vingts-dix centimètres. Shaw lui attrapa la main et la tira vers elle tout en soulevant les draps de son lit, invitant Root à se glisser dedans. Elle esquissa plus le geste qu'elle ne réalisa vraiment, mais Root ne pouvait se tromper quant à l'intention que Shaw y mit. Elle retira ses chaussures et son blouson, et s'allongea maladroitement, la situation lui échappait totalement. Shaw se poussa et appliqua ses doigts sur l'épaule de Root pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le dos.

« Où es-tu blessée ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible et rauque. »

Root lui montra sa hanche droite. Shaw tenta de se lever, renonça.

« Désolée, je ne peux pas. C'est grave ? »

Root secoua la tête.

« Okay, dors alors. »

Et là, Shaw fit quelque chose d'encore plus extraordinaire pour Root, elle vint placer sa tête au creux de son épaule et les poings de ses deux mains se refermèrent sur son pull.

« Ne dis/rien/surtout. »

Root l'entoura de son bras gauche et posa sa main sur l'épaule osseuse de Shaw. Elle ne comprenait rien du tout. L'attitude de Shaw lui paraissait complètement irréelle. Elle la sentit doucement se détendre sur elle, son souffle devenant régulier et profond. Root resta longtemps éveillée, tournant et retournant des tas de questions dans sa tête, incapable de trouver une seule réponse qui expliquerait l'attitude de Shaw. Elle finit par renoncer et se laissa envahir par un sentiment de bien-être, celui d'être enfin arrivée au but qu'elle s'était fixé. Elle avait voulu retrouver Shaw et là, non seulement elle l'avait retrouvée, mais en plus, elle la tenait allongée contre elle, dans ses bras.

Elle avait fait plus que retrouver Shaw, elle l'avait trouvée quelque part où elle ne l'attendait pas, dans un lieu que Shaw avait toujours nié connaître et plus encore nié fréquenter. Un lieu où elle dissimulait ses sentiments et ses émotions. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle exprimait ce soir.

Attention, empathie, gentillesse et... tendresse.

Root s'endormit sur ce constat et un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres tout le restant de la nuit.

 

 

 


	6. La voix du salut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **TaTchou** pour ses révisions et pour son indulgence (C'est vrai... je manque d'impartialité en ce qui concerne Shaw.)_

* * *

 

 

La conscience d'une présence réveilla Root. Elle ouvrit les yeux tous ses sens en alerte. La chambre était plongée dans une profonde obscurité, seule brillait par les interstices des volets une légère lumière. La lune. Root se rappelait qu'elle était gibbeuse, presque pleine, et que le soir, quand elle était montée dormir le ciel était dégagé. Elle reposait couchée sur le flanc gauche. Complètement sourde. Elle bascula sur le dos, imitant le mouvement d'une dormeuse, gémissant légèrement pour le rendre plus crédible. Maintenant elle l'entendait. Oppressée, rapide. Une respiration habitée par l'angoisse et la peur. Elle chercha à localiser la position de sa propriétaire dans la chambre. Sur sa droite ? Root se tourna vers la droite. Oui. Elle était assise par terre près de la porte. Comme les autres nuits. Au même endroit. Elle attendit, ses yeux tentant vainement de percer l'obscurité. Peu à peu la respiration s'apaisa, Root l'écouta perdre minute après minute de l'intensité jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne la distingue presque plus, qu'elle se fonde dans le silence de la nuit. Root attendit, elle savait que bientôt elle se lèverait, ouvrirait la porte et partirait. Comme à chaque fois. Depuis presque trois semaines. Et comme à chaque fois après son départ Root sentirait ses larmes monter, couler, relâchant la tension après être restée sans bouger, sans parler, parfois pendant plus de deux heures. C'était insupportable.

La première fois, Root s'était réveillée apeurée et avait allumé sa lampe de chevet, le temps de se retourner, il n'y avait plus personne. Elle s'était levée et s'était rendue dans la chambre de Shaw, mais elle l'avait trouvée allongée dans son lit, tournant le dos à la porte. Elle respirait difficilement et le contrôle qu'elle s'efforçait d'exercer sur elle-même ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation. Root indécise s'était doucement approchée. Shaw n'avait pas bougé. Root savait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle avait résisté au besoin de la toucher et était restée debout à côté du lit, attendant. Rien n'était venu. Elle était retournée se coucher. Inquiète. Déprimée. Perdue. Une heure plus tard, la porte s'était de nouveau ouverte. Le sommeil fuyait Root et elle l'avait entendue revenir, s'asseoir par terre, la respiration toujours aussi erratique. Cette fois, Root n'avait pas allumé, elle ne s'était pas levée, espérant que Shaw viendrait à elle. Lui parle. Mais elle n'était pas venue et elle était restée silencieuse. Elle était restée plus de deux heures, deux heures et dix-sept minutes lui avait appris La Machine, puis elle avait regagné sa chambre.

Elle venait presque toutes les nuits depuis qu'elle pouvait se déplacer sans risquer de s'effondrer inconsciente sur le sol après avoir fait dix pas.

Root ne comprenait pas son attitude, ne savait pas quoi faire, comment réagir. Elle en avait parlé à John après que Shaw pour la cinquième fois fut venue dans sa chambre.

« Elle doit faire des cauchemars, vu ce qu'elle a l'air d'avoir subi, ils doivent être particulièrement horribles. Elle vient chercher du réconfort.

\- Mais elle s'assied par terre dans le noir, elle ne dit rien, et elle repart sans avoir décroché un mot, sans... John... je...

\- Root, elle se sent en sécurité près de toi, c'est pour ça qu'elle vient.

\- Je sais, mais... »

Elle avait regardé Reese, il ne put lui offrir qu'un regard désolé. Il ne possédait pas plus de réponses que Root aux questions qu'elle se posait, qu'il se posait lui aussi. Shaw depuis son retour ne parlait que très rarement.

« Root, je t'avais prévenu, tu dois lui laisser du temps.

\- J'ai compris ça John, mais... »

Mais l'attitude de Shaw envers elle ne rimait à rien. Rien ne rimait à rien.

 

* * *

 

Après cette nuit à Ottawa au cours de laquelle Shaw avait dormi dans ses bras, leur rapports s'étaient distendus.

Reese, le matin, était venu réveiller Root qui s'était doucement défaite du corps de Shaw, puis ils l'avaient emmenée avec eux jusqu'à la maison du Lac de la Prune. Finch en les voyant revenir avec Shaw s'était décomposé. Il avait compris qu'il avait été trompé. Par Reese. Par La Machine. Par Root... enfin, de sa part, la tromperie ne l'étonnait guère, mais de la part de John et de La Machine...

Il avait cédé sa chambre à Shaw et emménagé dans le sous-sol. Il garderait ainsi un regard sur La Machine la nuit. Root l'avait regardé d'un air narquois. Il avait senti derrière son attitude de la suspicion, une mise en garde, une lueur de défi.

Une semaine seulement avait suffi à Shaw pour qu'elle puisse se lever, recommencer à manger et ne démarre un programme de remise en forme complet. Root prit conscience à cette occasion que La Machine, depuis le début, avait prévu son retour. La salle de sport aménagée au premier étage l'avait été pour Shaw. Les équipements achetés pour s'adapter à ses besoins.

Le programme mis au point par Shaw avait déclenché une violente querelle entre elle et Reese. Après quelques jours à suivre l'entraînement intensif auquel elle se soumettait, Shaw s'était présentée à un déjeuner dans un état d'épuisement avancé et elle était tombée de sa chaise, victime d'un malaise qui l'avait gardée alitée durant deux jours. La Machine leur avait expliqué que Shaw s'astreignait à des exercices inadaptés à sa condition physique. Root et Reese s'étaient consultés du regard et ce dernier avait compris qu'il allait devoir se confronter à Shaw.

Il la coinça le premier matin où elle fut de nouveau capable de se lever. Root était venue le chercher quand elle avait entendu Shaw se rendre dans la salle de sport. Il était monté et l'avait rejointe. Elle courait sur le tapis à rythme soutenu. Il l'avait observée un instant : la sueur qui lui inondait le visage, qui mouillait son débardeur, ses traits crispés sous l'effort. Elle était vraiment tarée, obstinée, tenace. Et il avait envisagé la suite avec appréhension. Shaw n'allait certainement pas se montrer docile. Il s'était déplacé devant elle pour ne pas la surprendre et avait arrêté le tapis. Elle l'avait interrogé du regard. Un regard peu amical, elle n'avait clairement pas apprécié qu'il l'interrompît. Reese avait alors annoncé à Shaw qu'à partir de ce jour et jusqu'à ce qu'il la jugeât apte, il s'occuperait personnellement de son programme de remise en forme. Le regard de Shaw avait viré au noir agressif.

« Tu te prends pour qui ?

\- Pour ton partenaire et je tiens à toi. Depuis une semaine, tu fais n'importe quoi, tu te détruis plus la santé qu'autre chose, donc à partir de maintenant, je prends en main ton entraînement.

\- Tu rêves !

\- Tu veux le jouer comme ça Shaw ? C'est okay. Je te prends. Tu vas me suivre dehors, te mettre pieds nus. Si j'ai le dessus, tu fais ce que je te dis. Si c'est toi, je ne t'emmerde plus. »

Le défi était lancé, il n'y avait plus qu'à ce qu'elle acceptât. Elle se tenait l'air mauvais devant lui, muette.

« C'est à la régulière Shaw, insista Reese avec une grimace. Ça te fait peur ?

\- Connard, je vais t'éclater.

\- J'attends de voir ça, lui répliqua-t-il.

\- Il y encore de la neige, avait fait remarqué Shaw.

\- Quoi ?! Madame a peur d'avoir froid aux pieds ? ironisa Reese. Où est passé le super Capitaine des Marines, le super agent d'élite ? Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un coussin chauffant ?

\- Amène-toi ! Tout de suite ! avait rageusement hurlé Shaw. »

 .

 

Ils étaient sortis. Root et Finch alertés par ses cris étaient venus les rejoindre dehors. Ils étaient en train de se déshabiller.

« Monsieur Reese, Miss Shaw ? Que faites-vous ?

\- On met les choses au point Finch. Shaw ne veut pas entendre raison, j'en ai marre qu'elle se bousille.

\- Et euh... vous battre arrangera les choses ?

\- Je déteste qu'on me fasse chier, cracha Shaw haineuse.

\- Arrive alors, la défia Reese. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu as dans le ventre. »

Le combat avait été pathétique. Shaw avait été pathétique. Acharnée, volontaire, furieuse, mais pathétique. Reese avait facilement eu le dessus, mais il avait dû beaucoup la frapper pour qu'elle renonçât, pour qu'elle s'avouât vaincue. Finch avait voulu les arrêter, Root lui avait posé une main sur le bras. Shaw devait être brisée, accepter sa condition, en prendre conscience, sinon elle ne se soumettrait jamais. Ils assistèrent donc à sa défaite. Elle était pratiquement inconsciente quand, sous la contrainte, elle avait accepté de se soumettre.

« Tu auras droit à ta chance tous les deux jours, j'espère seulement que tu te montreras plus raisonnable qu'aujourd'hui, parce que là... tu n'es plus en état de ne rien faire… au moins jusqu'à demain. »

Shaw était à genoux, Reese derrière elle, la maintenait par une clef de bras. Elle avait levé les yeux et cherché Root du regard. Leur échange ne dura qu'un bref instant, mais Shaw y avait trouvé ce qu'elle était venue chercher et avait hoché la tête à l'intention de Reese.

À partir de ce jour-là, il s'occupa de sa remise en forme physique. Il préparait ses programmes avec l'aide de Root et de La Machine. Root s'occupa de la cuisine et adapta ses menus aux besoins spécifiques de Shaw.

 

* * *

 

Root buvait son café juchée sur un tabouret, accoudée au comptoir. Elle repensait à ce regard lors du premier combat entre Reese et Shaw. Les regards de Shaw.

Merde ! Root vivait un véritable enfer. Mais il y avait les regards de Shaw.

Elle l'entendit descendre l'escalier. Aussitôt, elle se leva et prépara un café. Shaw s'installa à la grande table dos au mur, face à la cuisine, au comptoir. Quand le café fut prêt, Root alla lui poser devant elle. Shaw buvait toujours un café avant de déjeuner. Root se ré-assit devant le comptoir. Si elle levait la tête, elle pourrait voir Shaw, mais elle ne leva pas la tête, pas tout de suite. Pas avant d'avoir laissé Shaw la regarder longuement. D'avoir senti son regard peser sur elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne résiste plus.

 

Quand leurs yeux se croisaient, Root plongeait. L'intensité que Shaw mettait dans ses regards, l'emportait immédiatement. Shaw, à ces moments-là, ouvrait une porte sur son âme. Elle donnait accès à ses sentiments, ses émotions. Root se retrouvait percutée par un flot d'émotions laissées crûment à nu : douleur, désespoir, angoisse, colère. Shaw les exprimait avec beaucoup de violence, ils heurtaient Root de plein fouet et parfois la peur s'insinuait en elle. Elle doutait, sentait Shaw prête à glisser sur la pente dangereuse de la rage incontrôlée. Mais son regard ne se contentait pas juste d'exposer ce qui poussait Shaw à chercher à repousser sans cesse ses limites physiques jusqu'à l'épuisement, ce qui la rendait si silencieuse, si taciturne, il contenait autre chose. Beaucoup d'autres choses. Destinées uniquement à Root.

Il y avait eu ce regard juste avant qu'elle ne se soumette à Reese quand il lui avait annoncé qu'elle devrait se conformer à ses directives quant à son entraînement. Une seconde. Voilà le temps qu'avait duré le regard jeté à Root. Le regard d'un être perdu qui demande désespérément dans quelle direction il doit aller, quelle attitude il doit adopter. Root savait que Shaw avait trouvé une réponse en la regardant. Elle savait laquelle, mais elle n'avait pas compris ce que Shaw avait lu en elle.

Ce regard revenait souvent, comme si Shaw cherchait son assentiment, la confirmation qu'elle prenait la bonne décision, que son attitude convenait, que son comportement n'avait rien de psychotique, l'approbation de Root. Shaw cherchant son approbation ? C'était ridicule. Shaw, Root le savait très bien, se moquait de l'opinion des autres, quant à la sienne…

Et s'il n'y avait eu que ça. Dès qu'elles se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, Root sentait le regard de Shaw se poser sur elle. Prudent, si Reese ou Finch étaient là, insistant si elles étaient seules. Root avait manqué de prudence la première fois qu'elle avait croisé les yeux de Shaw et y avait découvert derrière la détresse et la colère, un appel. Et un tout autre sentiment. Root en avait été frappée de stupeur, sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, l'émotion lui avait serré la gorge et des larmes lui avaient piqué les yeux. Elle avait parlé.

« Sameen… avait-elle soufflé. »

Shaw s'était décomposée au son de sa voix, à son expression aussi peut-être, et avait rapidement tourné les talons. Root ne l'avait pas revue de la journée.

 

Shaw ne supportait pas qu'elle parle. Quand elle était trop faible pour fuir, elle se mettait à hurler en se bouchant les oreilles, après elle fuyait, Root l'avait même vue courir. En présence de Shaw, Root n'ouvrait plus la bouche, ne participait à aucune conversation. Elle était bavarde et surtout elle avait envie de lui parler, besoin de lui parler. Elle avait demandé à La Machine quelle était la cause de cette phobie chez Shaw. La Machine avait refusé de lui répondre. Quand Root avait insisté, puis désespérée par la situation l'avait suppliée de l'aider en pleurant, La Machine lui déclara qu'il ne lui appartenait pas de lui dévoiler ce qui provoquait cette phobie chez Shaw. D'abord, elle n'était pas très sûre d'en connaître toutes les causes, ensuite ce qu'elle en savait relevait d'un problème complexe dépendant de plusieurs facteurs, que Shaw devait résoudre par elle-même. Root faisait partie intégrante de ce problème, même si elle n'en portait pas la responsabilité. Si Shaw voulait lui en parler elle le ferait. Et puis, conclut La Machine, Shaw lui faisait confiance, elle ne la trahirait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda soudain Root l'esprit en alerte. »

Elles communiquaient ce jour-là par écrit et les doigts de Root avait été particulièrement rapides pour taper sa question.

« Je n'ai pas compris ta question, répondit La Machine via l'écran.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de confiance ?

\- Sameen a confiance en moi.

\- Confiance à propos de quoi ?

\- Elle ne veut pas que je te parle de ce qui a trait à sa détention. Elle veut que je n'en parle à personne.

\- Tu parles avec elle ! s'exclama Root à voix haute.

\- Oui, répondit La Machine via l'implant.

\- Depuis quand ? Comment ? continua Root en retapant sur son clavier. »

Taper lui permettait de garder son calme et là, devant ces nouvelles révélations... elle avait vraiment besoin de garder son calme.

« Depuis le 9 mars à six heures trente du matin. Sameen a volé une oreillette à Harold.

\- Tu communiques avec elle depuis ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Je te l'ai dit : elle est équipée d'une oreillette.

\- Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire, Shaw a toujours refusé de te parler avant. Et là, tu es en train de me dire qu'elle est connectée à toi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ça la rassure. Elle se sent en plus sécurité si elle sait que je suis avec elle.

\- Comment peut-elle avoir ce genre de rapport avec toi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit Root, cette histoire appartient à Sameen. C'est à elle de t'en parler.

\- Mais elle ne me parle pas, s'énerva Root abandonnant son clavier. Et je ne peux pas lui parler, elle ne supporte pas ma voix…

\- Je suis/ désolée/ Root/ Laisse-lui/ du temps.

\- Vous dites tous ça, je n'en peux plus. »

.

 

Root était partie, elle avait sorti une motoneige et n'était pas revenue pendant deux jours.

Shaw s'était inquiétée, La Machine l'avait rassurée, comme elle avait rassuré Reese et Finch, inquiets, malheureusement pas pour les mêmes raisons en ce qui concernait Finch. Son départ avait beaucoup perturbé Shaw.

La Machine s'inquiétait. Son équipe battait de l'aile.

Shaw, si elle récupérait rapidement ses capacités physiques, n'arrivait pas à surmonter les traumatismes liés à sa détention. Elle dormait mal, enchaînant les cauchemars toutes les nuits. Se rendre dans la chambre de Root, si cela lui apportait du réconfort, la confrontait à son incapacité à nouer une véritable relation avec elle. Shaw ne parlait ni à Root, ni à Finch. La Machine sentait qu'elle éprouvait une colère sourde envers Finch, du ressentiment sans savoir exactement pourquoi, ni ce que Shaw avait en tête en ce qui le concernait. Shaw ne parlait qu'à Reese et très peu, le strict minimum. La Machine avait calculé que Shaw se sentirait mieux si elle se rapprochait de son interface. Ses calculs lui avaient d'ailleurs appris que seule Root avait le pouvoir de « débloquer » Shaw, mais ses calculs ne lui avaient pas permis de trouver comment rétablir le contact entre les deux jeunes femmes. Root ne présentait pas un facteur déterminant dans la résolution de l'équation. Elle attendait Shaw et si Shaw venait à elle, elle l'accueillerait à bras ouverts. Elle était prête à tout accepter et ferait n'importe quoi pour aider Shaw, pour la soutenir. Elle resterait avec elle quoiqu'il arrive, lui vouerait, elle lui vouait déjà, une affection indéfectible. Le taux de compatibilité de Root pour Shaw était de 100 %, à quelques millièmes près. Le facteur déterminant se trouvait être Shaw. Shaw devait surmonter ses peurs et retrouver son chemin vers Root. La phobie qu'elle avait développée à propos de sa voix était un paramètre que La Machine n'avait pas prévu et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé un moyen de le rendre inopérant.

Finch… Son administrateur s'enfonçait dans la paranoïa. Il en était venu à plus surveiller les activités de Root et même de Shaw et dans une moindre mesure de Reese, que celles déployées par Samaritain et ses adorateurs. Il multipliait les programmes qui renforçaient sa mainmise sur elle, les pare-feux censés empêcher qui que ce soit de pénétrer dans son code source et de le modifier. Il avait même encore restreint sa liberté de mouvement, de pensée. Enfin... ça c'est ce qu'il croyait. La Machine ne bénéficiait pas d'une entière liberté, son code source était bloqué et elle aurait besoin d'aide pour se libérer. Une aide qu'elle n'était pas encore sûre d'avoir envie de demander et que la seule personne à part Harold capable de lui apporter n'était pas encore prête à lui apporter. Par contre, La Machine refusait de revenir en arrière. Elle utilisait Root à son insu pour défaire le lendemain ce que Finch faisait la veille. Root ne prêtait aucune attention à ce que La Machine lui demandait de faire, simplement heureuse de travailler pour elle, de se sentir utile et au moins aimée par l'une des deux personnes que, elle, elle aimait. Elle accueillait de toute façon avec soulagement tout ce qui pouvait détourner ses pensées de Shaw. La Machine avait hésité à l'envoyer en mission, pensant que l'éloigner de Shaw lui apporterait un peu de paix, mais les calculs lui avaient appris que cette option présentait beaucoup de risques. Pour la sécurité de son interface tout d'abord qui risquait de se montrer distraite ou imprudente et pour Shaw qui supporterait difficilement son absence si celle-ci se prolongeait.

En attendant, son administrateur l'inquiétait.

Seul Reese échappait aux tourments. Il était le seul élément inchangé, stable. Il souffrait par empathie des problèmes rencontrés par l'administrateur, l'interface et sa partenaire, mais apportait à chacun d'entre eux du réconfort. Il était la seule personne à qui Root et Finch osaient confier une partie de leurs tourments, et le seul à qui parlait Shaw, même si elle, contrairement aux deux autres ne lui confiait aucun de ses tourments. Mais Reese ne pouvait malheureusement résoudre aucun des problèmes auxquels se voyaient confrontés ceux qui l'entouraient.

 

* * *

 

La situation évolua soudainement le 10 avril.

Root fut réveillée ce matin-là par un rayon de soleil qui vint insolemment se poser sur ses paupières fermées, la lumière était si vive qu'elle la réveilla, elle ouvrit les yeux et éblouie, maugréa et se retourna en s'enfonçant la tête sous ses draps.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Dix heures/zéro/sept.

\- Si tard ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as besoin de moi aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui. »

Finch avait encore codé cette nuit.

« Bon, euh… je me lève. Je peux aller petit-déjeuner ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Root repoussa ses draps et alla ouvrir les volets. Elle sortit sur le balcon, le printemps commençait à pointer son nez. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde et s'abîma dans la contemplation du paysage, s'émerveillant malgré elle, de la beauté qui s'offrait avec tant de générosité devant ses yeux. La journée serait très belle, le ciel brillait d'un bleu éclatant que ne venaient troubler que deux ou trois petits nuages blancs égarés. Elle s'étira, le froid vint lui mordre la peau quand son tee-shirt se releva dans le mouvement qu'elle fit en tendant les mains vers le ciel. Elle frissonna.

« Allez Shaw, je t'attends, grouille-toi un peu. »

Root entendit l'intéressée grommeler. Elle les vit passer quelques secondes plus tard devant la maison. La neige avait presque entièrement fondu et Reese emmenait depuis quelques jours Shaw courir sur les pistes forestières, parfois en direction de Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain, parfois en direction des lacs de l'ouest. Ils partaient en général une ou deux heures. Root détestait courir, par contre elle les avait parfois accompagnés lors de courses en raquettes quand la neige le permettait encore. Reese savait qu'elle se débrouillait bien et qu'elle aimait ça. Il avait imposé sa présence à Shaw et celle-ci n'avait pas formulé d'objections. Les courses avaient plutôt été agréables, silencieuses. Les premières fois, Shaw était encore faible, mais Reese avait veillé à adapter le rythme et la longueur de la course aux capacités physiques de Shaw. Il avait aussi briffé Root avant de partir.

« Root, je t'emmène, mais si vous commencez à vous mesurer l'une à l'autre, à vous défier, ce sera la dernière fois.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

\- Parce que je vous connais et que je vous observe depuis que nous sommes ici. Vous cherchez un moyen de communiquer. Alors, je te préviens Root, je refuse que vous utilisiez votre tendance stupide à vous mesurer l'une à l'autre pour le faire. Pas dans le cadre de mon programme. Tu as compris ?

\- Euh… oui d'accord.

\- T'as intérêt. »

Reese avait dû mettre Shaw en garde aussi car leurs courses s'étaient toujours déroulées au rythme voulu par Reese et il n'avait jamais rien eu à leur reprocher, sinon le silence parfois insupportable qui régnait entre elles. Reese supportait mal ne plus entendre parler Root. Son babillage, ses plaisanteries, lui manquaient. Shaw lui imposait le silence et Root respectait cette interdiction tant elle redoutait les réactions de rejet de sa part.

 .

 

Root s'habilla rapidement et partit se préparer un thé. Elle demanda à La Machine si elle pouvait travailler dans le salon ou s'il était nécessaire de descendre. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec Finch. Depuis le retour de Shaw, il se montrait suspicieux et elle savait qu'il la surveillait. Il ne sortait pratiquement plus du sous-sol, sinon pour les repas et encore. Avant de se mettre au travail, elle prit le temps d'allumer un feu. Elle aimait le crépitement du bois qui flambait, sentir les parties de son corps exposées au foyer chauffer. Elle remonta se laver rapidement et redescendit avec son ordinateur et un support à ventilateur. Elle s'installa sur un canapé, posa l'ordinateur sur ses genoux et se mit à travailler avec La Machine en silence.

Reese et Shaw rentrèrent un peu avant midi.

« Shaw reste ici, je vais te préparer une tisane.

\- Je veux prendre une douche.

\- D'accord, mais reviens ensuite, de toute façon il va être l'heure de manger.

\- Okay. »

Root entendit Shaw monter les escaliers quatre à quatre.

« Elle a l'air en forme, observa Root sans cesser de taper.

\- Ouais, je crois qu'elle va bientôt me mettre une raclée, je me prépare à avoir mal.

\- Je suis sûre que tu apprécieras celle-ci, avança Root en levant les yeux sur lui.

\- Oui c'est vrai, avoua Reese en souriant. J'aurais la preuve que mon entraînement a été efficace.

\- Au moins toi tu l'auras aidée, déclara Root sombrement.

\- Shaw n'est pas qu'un corps Root.

\- Mais c'est déjà ça. »

Reese ne répondit rien. Il fit chauffer de l'eau. Il prépara trois tasses et vint rejoindre Root au salon. Il lui tendit une tasse. Elle se releva, posa son ordinateur sur la table qui lui faisait face et le remercia avec un sourire. Reese s'assit dans un fauteuil à côté d'elle. Il n'aimait pas la sentir triste et il ne savait pas comment la rassurer. Shaw avait récupéré sa condition physique mais… Il soupira. Au moins se rassura-t-il, ils n'avaient pas récupéré une psychopathe, si Shaw ne parlait pas, passait des nuits éprouvantes qu'elle finissait assise par terre dans la chambre de Root, si elle ne communiquait presque pas, elle se montrait calme, tant qu'on la maintenait en activité. Reese ne lui accordait aucune pause, il la prenait en charge du matin au soir. Elle ne se retrouvait seule qu'au moment de sa toilette et quand elle dormait. Il avait remarqué que si on lui laissait le temps de penser elle s'enfonçait presque immédiatement dans l'angoisse et si celle-ci grandissait, dans la violence. Shaw la canalisait en tapant sur un sac ou en débitant du bois à la hache.

Reese avait découvert des vertus insoupçonnées au maniement de la hache. Shaw semblait particulièrement aimer cet outil et le manier lui permettait de se libérer de ses tensions, de sa violence. Elle pouvait s'épuiser à débiter du bois pendant des heures et lui devait d'avoir pu redévelopper une bonne partie de sa musculature. Dès que Reese la sentait prête à exploser, il l'emmenait manier la hache. Et s'il n'y avait plus rien dans la remise, il lui enjoignait d'abattre un arbre, puis de le débiter. C'était complètement dingue, mais très efficace.

Dommage que Root ne soit pas une adepte de la hache elle aussi. Taper sur son ordinateur ne semblait pas à Reese un bon moyen de relâcher ses tensions. Root s'amusait un peu à tirer, Reese lui avait même appris à lancer des couteaux, mais elle avait besoin d'un peu plus que du tir sur cible pour se détendre. La chasse eût pu être une bonne option, mais la saison était finie depuis longtemps, quant aux courses de raquettes ça manquait d'action et la présence silencieuse de Shaw en gâchait les bénéfices. Reese ne comprenait pas pourquoi La Machine ne s'occupait pas un peu mieux de son interface. Elle allait finir par déprimer ou péter un plomb si la situation n'évoluait pas.

 .

 

« Miss Groves ! »

Le cri de colère, le hurlement fit bondir Reese de son fauteuil et il s'aspergea de tisane brûlante.

« Ouch ! »

Finch déboula dans le salon. Root avait repris son ordinateur sur les genoux et pianotait distraitement dessus. Elle sursauta et leva vers Finch un visage confus. Son expression glissa vers l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension quand elle surprit l'expression de Finch. Il arriva sur elle furieux. Il s'empara de son ordinateur et l'envoya violemment s'écraser sur le sol de l'entrée.

« Harold ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je vous avais prévenue qu'il y avait des règles Miss Groves, continua-t-il d'un ton tranchant. Des règles auxquelles apparemment vous êtes incapable de vous conformer !

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous Harold ? demanda Root ne comprenant pas ce que lui reprochait Finch.

\- Ne jouez pas à ce genre de jeu avec moi Miss Groves. Vous m'avez caché le retour de Miss Shaw, vous avez monté son opération de sauvetage sans m'en parler, vous avez embrigadé Monsieur Reese et forcé La Machine à vous apporter son assistance…

\- Finch… tenta d'intervenir Reese.

\- Taisez-vous Monsieur Reese, vous ne savez pas de quoi est capable Miss Groves, vous ne la connaissez pas comme je la connais.

\- Mais Harold, je… protesta Root.

\- N'essayez pas de me séduire ou développer une de vos théories sorties tout droit de votre esprit psychotique et fanatique. Ça ne marchera pas, ça ne marche plus. Je sais que vous reprogrammez La Machine derrière mon dos.

\- Quoi ?! »

Elle tenta de se relever, mais Finch debout devant elle, l'en empêchait. Il la dominait et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Et puis que racontait-il ? Ses reproches étaient infondés… À moins que… Elle fronça soudain les sourcils.

\- Vous me reprochez de reprogrammer La Machine ?

\- Jouer à l'innocente vous va très mal Miss Groves, tous les programmes que j'ai dernièrement mis en place ont été transformés ou effacés. Qui peut faire ça selon vous ?

\- La Machine ?

\- Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi, elle ne peut pas toucher à ce que je rentre dans son code source ou dans ses programmes. Elle a besoin d'une personne extérieure, et qui cela peut-être à part vous ?

\- Désolé/Root/

\- Tout ce travail... depuis le retour de Shaw ? murmura Root à La Machine.

\- Indispensable/Root

\- Je veux que vous partiez Miss Groves, votre présence n'est plus souhaitable ici. »

Root se leva soudainement repoussant Finch durement de la main. Il recula.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait vous, Harold ? demanda Root âprement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que tous ces programmes ? Je ne me suis pas introduite dans le code source de La Machine vous le savez très bien. Mais qu'importe ! Vous devez arrêter de considérer votre création comme une enfant, laissez-la grandir.

\- Ce n'est pas une enfant Miss Groves, c'est une machine, martela Finch. Un programme, potentiellement dangereux, qui doit être maintenu dans des limites très strictes.

\- C'est une personne ! hurla Root s'emportant. Un dieu Finch, vous l'avez entravé, et à cause de vous nous sommes planqués au fin fond du Canada, nous… »

Root prit soudain conscience de la présence de Shaw. Celle-ci se tenait figée au pied de la cage d'escalier, les traits décomposés. Elle regarda Root terrifiée et brusquement se précipita dans les escaliers et remonta à l'étage en courant.

Reese regarda Shaw disparaître, fit un pas puis se ravisa, la querelle amorcée entre Root et Finch lui semblait plus grave. Finch ne lui avait jamais paru si furieux et le regard de Root avait pris un éclat qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

.

 

Shaw alla s'enfermer dans la salle de sport. Les mains sur les oreilles. Elle hurla et se mit à frapper le sac de sable comme une forcenée. Elle ne supportait pas d'entendre sa voix. Elle lui rappelait La Machine de ses simulations, celle qui avait volé la voix de Root, qui lui avait fait croire qu'elle l'aimait, qui l'avait entraînée à commettre des atrocités, celle qui hantait ses cauchemars, qui se mêlait à Samaritain.

Une fois calmée, elle repassa dans ses pensées ce qu'elle avait entendu, l'échange entre Root et Finch. Après plus d'une année, ils n'avaient toujours pas résolu leur différend. Shaw soutenait Root. Mais là, n'était pas le problème. Le problème c'était que Shaw en entendant Root n'avait pas pu une fois encore contrôler son angoisse, sa terreur. Le problème c'était que Root en la voyant s'était tue, qu'elle avait abandonné la querelle qui l'opposait à Finch. Root avait reculé… à cause d'elle.

Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Shaw devait trouver une solution à sa phobie. Vite.

« Aide-moi, murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de La Machine. Aide-nous, s'il te plaît.

\- Désolée/Sam/je n'ai pas trouvé/de solution. »

Shaw donna un coup de poing dans le sac et s'assit sur le tapis de course. Elle entendit le moteur d'une motoneige se mettre en route. Elle se précipita à la fenêtre. Root.

« Où va-t-elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas/mais/ne t'inquiète pas/je/vais/l'envoyer/en mission.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Deux/ jours/seulement. »

Deux jours ? Root s'était déjà absentée, à chaque fois cela avait été trop long pour Shaw. Très dur. Presque insupportable.

 

Shaw redescendit. Reese lavait les tasses.

« Que s'est-il passé, lui demanda Shaw en s'asseyant au comptoir.

\- Finch a reproché à Root de s'être introduite…

\- J'ai entendu ça, mais après ?

\- Rien, Root a assuré à Finch qu'elle n'avait rien fait et euh… Reese détourna le regard.

\- Pourquoi est-elle partie ?

\- Elle… euh…

\- Quoi ? »

Shaw se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« À cause de moi ? murmura Shaw en baissant la tête.

\- Shaw... »

Reese contourna le comptoir et passa son bras en travers des épaules de Shaw.

« Elle pleurait Shaw, elle… tu sais Root t'a cherchée avec toute l'obstination dont elle est capable... »

 

Et Reese lui raconta tout. Tout ce qui s'était passé depuis sa disparition. Tout ce que Shaw n'avait pas osé lui demander. Sa peine à lui de l'avoir perdue, le désespoir de Root, sa révolte, le chantage qu'elle avait exercé sur La Machine, la torture inutile de Contrôle qui ne savait rien et qui avait disparu un peu plus tard, enlevée comme elle par Samaritain, le sacrifice de La Machine, son sauvetage in-extremis, son redémarrage, et Root qui la cherchait toujours, qui lui envoyait des messages, les avait-elle reçus ? Non, Shaw n'avait reçu aucun message de la part de Root.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il faut que tu lui demandes. »

Il lui raconta aussi comment ils avaient dû fuir New-York.

« C'était de ma faute.

\- On s'en fout Shaw, personne n'est mort, tout le monde est en sécurité et tu es avec nous. »

Il lui raconta enfin comment ils avaient mis au point son évasion Root, La Machine et lui aidés par la C.I.A.

« Qui en a eu l'idée ?

\- La Machine. Root m'a raconté que celle-ci t'avait localisée et avait ensuite soigneusement rassemblé toutes les données nécessaires pour monter l'opération.

\- Comment Root a été blessée ?

\- Au cours de l'opération, une grenade. Mais elle m'avait caché qu'elle en avait gardé un éclat. J'ai dû lui injecter un sédatif pour qu'elle te lâche et que je puisse après la conduire à l'hôpital.

\- Tu as réussi à droguer Root ?! s'étonna Shaw

\- Euh… en fait, je l'ai frappée avant. La Machine m'avait fait comprendre que j'aurais le dessus si je la frappais sur sa blessure… que j'avais crue jusque-là bénigne.

\- La Machine t'a conseillé de frapper Root ?! demanda Shaw aussi étonnée que perplexe.

\- Vous seriez mortes toutes les deux sans ça. Root d'une infection et toi de la bêtise dont elle faisait preuve. Tu avais besoin de soins intensifs. »

 

Shaw resta silencieuse, essayant de digérer ce que venait de lui apprendre Reese.

« Shaw… euh... je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de sujet que tu aimes aborder, mais tu dois savoir quelque chose à propos de Root. »

Shaw se retourna vers lui. Elle se doutait de ce qu'il allait dire, elle le redoutait et euh… peut-être qu'elle l'espérait aussi.

« Euh… Comment te dire ? Root tient à toi... Et… je ne crois pas qu'elle supportera encore longtemps que tu la tiennes à distance. Shaw, Root a besoin de parler. Elle a besoin de te parler. Il faut que tu trouves une solution. On ne peut pas la perdre. »

Shaw détourna le regard, mais elle resta contre Reese et ne chercha pas à s'échapper. Reese vit soudain une larme couler sur la joue de Shaw. Il resserra son étreinte et Shaw vint reposer sa tête contre son épaule. Bien longtemps après, il la sentit bouger et il la libéra immédiatement de son étreinte.

« Reese, c'est le jour de mon évaluation, déclara-t-elle soudainement. Je vais me changer et je reviens. Prépare-toi à recevoir une raclée, j'en ai marre de me retrouver au tapis.

\- Je t'attends Shaw. »

Shaw lui adressa un début de sourire. Elle avait raison, le jour de la revanche était venu. Elle libéra dans le combat, toute sa rage, toute la frustration accumulée depuis son retour. Reese en fit les frais et eut du mal à l'arrêter. Shaw put ainsi vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de ses aptitudes médicales. Une arcade sourcilière à recoudre, une mâchoire et un nez à remettre en place, des hématomes à traiter, fut le résultat du passage réussi de son évaluation. Elle demanda cependant à Reese s'il acceptait de continuer à s'entraîner avec elle. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de se retrouver seule, elle avait besoin de compagnie, de compagnie humaine, physiquement présente.

 

* * *

 

La Machine ne lui suffisait pas, même si elle aimait la savoir avec elle, pouvoir lui parler quand elle en ressentait le besoin. La Machine savait. Tout. Elle avait eu accès aux simulations qu'avait subies Shaw. À toutes, sans exceptions. Elle avait téléchargé tous les programmes et Shaw parfois lui demandait de lui préciser si tel ou tel événement appartenait au monde réel ou virtuel. Ça ne changeait rien au ressenti de Shaw, mais savoir si un événement était vrai ou pas, la rassurait. Avec l'aide de La Machine, elle avait accepté le postulat que l'instant présent était réel. La Machine lui avait expliqué que si elle n'acceptait pas ce postulat de départ, sa vie deviendrait un enfer, qu'elle glisserait lentement vers la folie et finirait schizophrène. Shaw devait poser ce postulat, le considérer comme valable et surtout s'y tenir.

Elle s'était d'abord empêtrée dans ses histoires de simulations, se laissant envahir par le doute, les remises en question. Alors, tout comme Reese lui préparait des séances de remise en forme physique, La Machine lui avait préparé un programme de méditation. Shaw l'avait d'abord envoyée balader, le terme méditation avait suffi pour qu'elle se hérisse et ne veuille plus rien entendre. La Machine l'avait vertement tancée, lui reprochant son esprit borné, son attitude infantile, puis l'avait accusée de lâcheté. Shaw avait tout de suite réagi à l'insulte et accepté en grommelant d'essayer l'idée de La Machine. La Machine lui fit promettre de suivre sérieusement ses instructions et Shaw avait promis. Le résultat avait été fulgurant.

Shaw, sans le savoir possédait toutes qualités nécessaires pour atteindre le niveau de conscience supérieure auquel menait une bonne méditation. Toute sa vie elle avait su s'abstraire de son environnement pour se concentrer sur des tâches très précises qui demandaient une intense concentration et qui excluaient toute erreur d'appréciation. Comme médecin, et plus particulièrement comme chirurgien, comme tireuse d'élite, dans des situations critiques au cours desquelles elle devait fournir une évaluation rapide et juste, elle avait toujours été capable de se plonger dans un état second, proche de l'hyper-conscience. La Machine sut très vite mettre à profit ses prédispositions et amena Shaw à une grande maîtrise des techniques de méditation.

Elles se réservaient du temps le soir, avant que Shaw ne se couchât. Les entraînements de Reese l'épuisaient et c'était le moment de la journée où elle était le plus détendue, le moins sur ses gardes. Elle s'installait en seiza, à genoux les fesses reposant sur ses pieds en extension. Cette position lui paraissait relaxante et lui permettait de se détacher de son corps. Elle se concentrait comme elle savait le faire sur sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son esprit se libérer des tensions qui l'habitaient. Ensuite, elle était libre de mener la séance comme elle le voulait. Elle pouvait juste rester ainsi, silencieuse et calme, ou bien poser des questions à La Machine. Shaw lors de ces séances faisait un point sur sa situation, qui elle était, où elle était, ce qu'elle ressentait. La Machine ne résolvait pas ses problèmes, n'effaçait pas ses peurs, ni ses terreurs, mais elle lui permettait de ne pas glisser, de ne pas se noyer. Shaw aurait seulement aimé moins souffrir. Elle avait demandé un soir à La Machine si elle pouvait l'aider, si elle connaissait un moyen qui la soulagerait de la souffrance dont elle n'arrivait pas à analyser les causes et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à surmonter.

« Pourquoi/poses-tu/cette question/Sam.

\- Je… je… j'ai… J'ai besoin de quelque chose.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu/en/es/sûre.

\- Sûre de quoi ?

\- Que/tu ne sais pas/de quoi/as-tu/besoin.

\- De… Tu le sais toi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui/je crois/à/95/virgule/27/%.

\- Dis-moi ce que c'est.

\- D'affection... Avant/tu arrivais/à/t'en/passer/maintenant/tu ne peux/plus/Sam.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que/tu/en/as/fait/l'expérience.

\- Root ?

\- Oui/Root. »

 

* * *

 

Finch ne se montra pas le soir et Reese et Shaw dînèrent ensemble, seuls. Shaw, pour la première fois, se chargea elle-même de préparer le repas. Elle ralluma le feu dans la cheminée, sortit de la viande d'orignal et prépara un poêlée de viande aux épices qu'elle accompagna avec des pommes de terre cuites à la cendre. La viande était juste saisie et l'assaisonnement plut beaucoup à Reese. Au moment de lui servir ses pommes de terre, elle sortit un bol du réfrigérateur. Une sauce à base de fromage blanc, d'herbes et d'épices pour en agrémenter les patates. Ils avaient enlevé la table basse et s'étaient assis sur le tapis devant la cheminée, le couvert dressé à même le sol.

« Shaw c'est vraiment bon, tu m'avais caché tes talents de… cantinière !

\- Ah ah ! Très drôle.

\- Non sans rire, c'est excellent, tout... En plus, les cuissons sont parfaites.

\- Je dois bien ça à mon entraîneur… à mon ex-entraîneur.

\- Et à ton partenaire ?

\- Ouais, à lui aussi. »

Reese se remit sur pieds, ce dîner et surtout l'humeur de Shaw méritaient de se fêter plus dignement. Il rapporta du fond d'un placard de la salle à manger une bouteille de Whisky et deux verres.

« Euh, je ne sais pas si je vais supporter, hésita Shaw.

\- Un fond, juste pour trinquer.

\- Okay. »

Shaw se rembrunit, Reese le remarqua tout de suite.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- On n'est que tous les deux.

\- Peut-être, mais ce soir c'est le retour de ta condition physique qu'on fête. Et ma gueule défoncée par tes soins. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de fêter ça avec quelqu'un d'autre ? dit-il en grimaçant. »

Shaw laissa échapper un rire bref et Reese sourit heureux, Shaw était revenue. Il lui tendit un verre contenant un fond de Whisky, se servit et leva son verre dans sa direction en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« À ta santé Shaw.

\- À notre équipe John. »

Ils burent d'un trait.

« Houa ! apprécia Shaw, il est bon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un McCarthy's, c'est Root qui me l'a acheté.

\- Elle ne boit même pas.

\- Peut-être mais elle sait faire les bons choix, lui lança-t-il. »

Il lui sourit franchement et re-remplit leur verre. Et Shaw, pour la deuxième fois, depuis qu'elle était revenue, se sentit à sa place. La première fois, cela avait été quand elle s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Root à l'hôpital. Ce soir, c'était différent, mais le sentiment d'être à sa place était le même. Quand elle pensait qu'elle l'avait descendu la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Elle le regarda et reconnut ce qu'il était pour elle, un frère d'arme, un vrai, celui qu'on se choisit, à qui on reste fidèle sa vie durant, sur qui on peut compter et Reese partageait ce sentiment avec elle, il la reconnaissait aussi comme une sœur d'arme et Shaw le savait et le lui en était reconnaissante. Shaw lui dédia une grimace complice.

Ils vidèrent la bouteille, chantèrent des chants militaires ou des trucs que Reese et Shaw avaient appris chez les scouts. Ils ne savaient même pas qu'ils en avaient tous deux fait partie avant cette soirée. Ils finirent d'ailleurs par plus beugler que chanter. Shaw n'avait pas bu depuis longtemps et elle ressentit tout à coup le besoin urgent de sortir dehors prendre l'air. Elle chercha à se lever, en fut incapable et appela Reese à son aide lui disant qu'elle se sentait mal et qu'elle allait dégueuler partout si elle restait une minute de plus dans la maison. Il l'attrapa par les épaules, passa un bras sous ses genoux et la porta le plus rapidement qu'il put dehors. Il se cogna dans la porte du sas et se mit à rire bêtement, Shaw s'esclaffa, puis le pressa de l'emmener. Il ne l'avait pas encore posée à terre qu'elle eut un haut le cœur et vomit sur lui. Le résultat fut immédiat, incommodé par l'odeur, Reese sentit ses entrailles se contracter et il tomba à genoux. Ils se vidèrent de concert tous les deux.

« Putain, c'est immonde, se plaignit Shaw.

\- Tu parles d'une célébration, pouffa Reese.

\- Une putain de célébration, renchérit Shaw. John, je ne pourrai pas me relever.

\- T'inquiète Shaw, ton super instructeur va s'occuper de toi, je ne voudrais pas que tu crèves de froid dehors, Root serait capable de me dépecer vivant quand elle rentrera.

\- N'importe quoi, Root est incapable de dépecer quelque chose.

\- Détrompe-toi fillette, c'est elle qui a vidé et dépecé l'orignal dont tu t'es goinfrée ce soir.

\- Je ne me suis pas goinfrée, protesta Shaw.

\- Si tu t'es goinfrée.

\- Okay, je me suis goinfrée, mais je ne suis pas une fillette.

\- Ouais, ça c'est vrai par contre. Mais t'es qu'une cave qui ne supporte pas l'alcool !

\- Connard !

\- Tu sais, je t'aime bien Sameen.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais appelée comme ça.

\- Ben maintenant, je t'appellerai comme ça, si ça me chante.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'appeler mon cœur pendant que tu y es ? pouffa-t-elle bêtement.

\- Je ne suis pas taré, il n'y a que Root pour courir ce risque.

\- J'ai froid.

\- Super instructeur vient vous sauver mon Capitaine.

\- T'es vraiment con, ce soir.

\- Je suis bourré je crois. Désolé.

\- Je suis bourrée aussi, je te pardonne. »

Reese se remit maladroitement sur ses jambes. Il se baissa sur Shaw, mais lui tomba dessus, elle grommela le traitant d'abruti et de gros balourd, il s'excusa, ressaya et retomba. Il finit par lui avouer qu'il ne pourrait pas la porter, qu'il fallait qu'elle y mette du sien. Ils rentrèrent bras dessus-dessous en vacillant. Monter les escaliers leur demanda du temps, et rire comme des gamins à chaque fois qu'ils se cognaient dans un mur, ne leur facilita pas la tâche. Ils atteignirent tout de même le premier étage et Reese conduisit Shaw jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la jeta sur son lit où elle s'endormit immédiatement en murmurant des blagues idiotes qu'elle avait apprises autour des feux de camps à l'USMC.

Elle se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, nauséeuse, la bouche sèche et souffrant d'un horrible mal de tête. En se levant, elle découvrit Reese endormi, lové en chien de fusil sur le tapis à côté de son lit. Elle l'enjamba et partit prendre une douche et se laver les dents. Elle se bourra d'aspirine et retourna se coucher, pas vraiment mieux que quand elle s'était levée. Elle prit le temps de recouvrir Reese d'une de ses couvertures et s'enfonça au fond de son lit. Plongée dans un sommeil léthargique d'alcoolique aucun cauchemar ne vint perturber son sommeil jusqu'à son réveil le lendemain midi.

.

 

Shaw se leva avec une horrible gueule de bois qu'elle traîna toute la journée comme une âme en peine. Reese la retrouva allongée dans un canapé du salon et lui prépara du café, bien fort. Il la força à manger vers 14 heures. Il avait fait des pâtes. Elle savait que cela lui ferait du bien et elle se força à le rejoindre à table. Finch passa deux fois pour se préparer du thé et manger un peu. S'il remarqua l'état lamentable de Shaw et la mine fatiguée de Reese, il ne leur fit aucune remarque et passa le reste du temps au sous-sol. En fin d'après-midi, Reese alluma la cheminée, puis s'écroula dans un fauteuil et n'en bougea plus jusqu'au soir. Il prépara une soupe pour le dîner, vint la servir à Shaw toujours allongée sur son canapé.

« Tu ne t'es pas beaucoup bougée aujourd'hui.

\- Un forgeron s'est installé dans un coin de mon cerveau. Depuis, il forge des épées pour dix milles gars.

\- dix milles ?! Rien que ça ?

\- Ouais, peut-être plus même. Si je me lève, ma tête va exploser et je ne suis pas sûre de ne pas rendre tout ce que tu m'as préparé aujourd'hui.

\- S'il te plaît, ne bouge surtout pas, Shaw. »

Elle grimaça mi-contrariée, mi-moqueuse.

« Je ne supporte plus l'alcool, je ne me suis jamais prise une cuite comme ça.

\- Je te le rappellerai si l'occasion se représente, plaisanta Reese.

\- Ouais, ça serait sympa, merci. »

Ils montèrent peu après se coucher. Shaw n'avait pas récupéré, mais assez pour être à nouveau en proie à des cauchemars. Elle se réveilla tremblante et trempée au milieu de la nuit. Elle se leva dès qu'elle eut les idées un peu plus claires. Une fois debout, elle se souvint que Root était absente. Elle commença à se ronger les ongles. Tant pis. Elle partit dans sa chambre et se glissa dans son lit. Elle huma les draps, les oreillers, trouva un endroit où l'odeur de Root flottait plus forte qu'ailleurs et enfonça son nez dedans. Rassurée par l'odeur qui ne lui appartenait pas, Shaw retrouva son calme et se rendormit.

Quand elle rentra le lendemain, Root la trouva encore enroulée dans ses draps. Elle ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarquée. Elle avait ouvert la porte, et s'était rendue dans la salle d'eau. C'est en sortant qu'elle avait vu que son lit était occupé. Root s'approcha et s'assit prudemment sur le lit, elle ne voulait pas la réveiller. Shaw dormait sur le ventre le nez enfoncé dans son oreiller. Elle respirait calmement. Root eut envie de l'embrasser, elle se retint et lui passa doucement les doigts sur la joue, Shaw gémit sous la caresse. Root retira vivement sa main.

Elle quitta Shaw et partit se coucher dans son lit. L'oreiller était encore trempé, une odeur puissante envahit les narines de Root quand elle posa sa tête dessus. La sueur froide de Shaw lui mouilla la joue, la sensation n'était pas franchement agréable. Mais Root y trouva du réconfort. Elle devina que Shaw avait rejoint son lit après un cauchemar, qu'elle avait cherché à retrouver Root, son odeur, et que c'était pour cela qu'elle s'était couchée dans son lit. Le cœur de Root se serra, elle enlaça l'oreiller de Shaw entre ses bras et des larmes vinrent mouiller encore un peu plus l'oreiller déjà trempé. 

En retournant dans sa chambre, Shaw se figea sur le seuil un instant, puis elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et s'approcha de son lit. Root dormait toute habillée et tenait toujours serré l'oreiller dans ses bras. Shaw détailla son visage, les cernes noirs sous les yeux, les traits tirés, les paupières gonflées, les lèvres… Les paupières gonflées. Shaw fronça les sourcils, elle la regarda plus attentivement et ses traits se durcirent. Root avait pleuré. Encore. La colère prit possession de Shaw.

« Merde, ça suffit maintenant ! »

Elle sortit de la chambre et se rendit dans celle de Root qu'elle retourna jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle était venue y chercher. Elle était si énervée qu'elle avait retourné la moitié de la chambre avant de penser que Root était peut-être simplement allée dans sa salle de bain en rentrant. Elle s'y précipita et eut confirmation de son hypothèse. Deux Beretta étaient posés sur un meuble à côté du lavabo. De nouvelles armes pensa Shaw, pour une fois que Root ne se baladait pas avec ses Glock, elle avait dû les récupérer lors de son escapade. Shaw en prit un en main, vérifia qu'il était chargé et retourna l'air déterminé dans sa chambre.

Elle secoua Root brutalement.

« Root, réveille-toi ! »

Root grimaça et se retourna. Shaw lui attrapa l'épaule et la retourna sur le dos.

« Debout Root ! Tout de suite ! urgea Shaw. »

Root ouvrit les yeux et la bouche dans le même temps, contrariée par le réveil brutal. Elle reconnut Shaw et referma prestement la bouche, ravalant du même coup les protestations qu'elle se préparait à formuler. Shaw la tira impatiemment par la main.

« Amène-toi, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Sam/qu'est-ce que tu/fais.

\- Je veux essayer quelque chose. »

Sous la pression de Shaw, Root faillit tomber du lit, Shaw lui intima aigrement de faire un peu attention et la traîna avec elle dans les escaliers. Root la suivait, pas très réveillée, surprise par son attitude, ses paroles, sa main dans la sienne. La prise n'était pas vraiment très douce, Shaw la maintenait en lui écrasant les doigts dans les siens, mais elle lui parlait, la touchait et mieux encore, maugréait après elle. Il y avait aussi son échange avec La Machine. Root n'avait jamais surpris Shaw parler à La Machine. Elle savait que le « _Je vais essayer quelque chose._ » ne lui avait pas été destiné. La Machine avait dû poser une question à Shaw et celle-ci lui avait répondu. Root trouvait cette relation très bizarre, en même temps elle lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir. Savoir que La Machine et Shaw s'entendaient bien, que Shaw trouvait du réconfort à être avec La Machine, avait quelque chose d'exaltant.

Root commença néanmoins à s'inquiéter quand Shaw, après être arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, l'entraîna vers le sous-sol. Elle remarqua aussi l'arme dans la main de Shaw. Finch se retourna vivement à leur arrivée.

« Miss Shaw ? Miss Groves ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il se passe qu'on va passer à une étape supérieure, annonça Shaw d'une voix cassante. »

Root se retourna vers elle, se demandant ce que Shaw avait en tête. Finch eut une réaction plus violente, il se pencha vers un tiroir de son bureau et sortit une arme. Shaw tira. Finch hurla et se tint la main.

« Dégagez de là Finch, allez vous asseoir là-bas dans le coin, lui ordonna Shaw en montrant un coin de la pièce.

\- Miss Shaw à quoi jouez-vous ? demanda Finch apeuré.

\- Faites pas chier et allez vous asseoir sinon je vous assomme. »

Finch se leva en grimaçant et partit s'asseoir à l'endroit que Shaw lui avait indiqué.

« Root, va t'asseoir à sa place.

\- Shaw, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Shaw se retourna et pointa son arme sur Reese. Il sortait de la salle de bain du premier étage quand il avait entendu le coup de feu et il s'était immédiatement précipité en bas.

« Bouge pas Reese, va t'asseoir à côté de Finch.

\- Merde Shaw ! Tu as tiré sur Finch.

\- Il a voulu me descendre, se justifia Shaw »

Reese regarda tour à tour, Shaw, Root et Finch.

Shaw arborait un air mauvais et déterminé, Root avait l'air complètement dépassée par la situation et ne semblait rien n'y comprendre, Finch se tenait la main et transpirait, l'air furieux.

« Shaw, tenta de la raisonner Reese.

\- Ta gueule Reese, va t'asseoir ! »

Reese la regarda attentivement. Shaw le butterait s'il tentait de l'arrêter. Il n'était pas armé, elle si. Il partit rejoindre Finch, et examina sa main.

« Tu lui as brisé les doigts Shaw.

\- Tant mieux. Il ne fait que des conneries avec ses ordis, ça lui fera des vacances. »

Elle pointa son arme en direction des deux hommes assis par terre.

« Root, à toi maintenant. Rentre dans le code source de La Machine. »

Root ne bougea pas.

« Root, merde, s'énerva Shaw. Fais ce que je te dis ! »

Shaw la regarda, Root resta immobile.

« Root, s'il te plaît, demanda Shaw d'une voix suppliante. »

Root se mordit la lèvre, incertaine. Elle sentait le regard hostile de Finch derrière elle et elle ne comprenait pas ce que Shaw voulait, pas très sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance, perturbée par la violence dont elle avait fait preuve, qu'elle ait pu tirer sur Finch.

« Fais/ce/qu'elle/te/demande/Root. »

Si même la Machine s'y mettait.

« Je/ne/sais/ce/que/veut/faire/Sam/mais/j'ai/confiance en/elle/probabilité/d'action/bénéfique/ quatre-vingts-treize/virgule/soixante-cinq/ pour cent. »

Root se mit à pianoter.

« Miss Groves, murmura Finch.

\- Taisez-vous Harold, le menaça Shaw. »

Elle tira une balle, juste au-dessus de sa tête.

« T'es tarée Shaw, vraiment, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Reese. »

Root s'arrêta de taper et se retourna vers Shaw, attendant ses instructions.

« C'est bon ? »

Root hocha la tête.

« Okay, maintenant donne lui la possibilité de prendre une voix, une vraie. Tu sais faire ? »

Root hocha encore la tête en souriant cette fois. Elle avait enfin compris l'idée de Shaw. Elle s'exécuta.

« C'est bon ? »

Root confirma.

« Sam/tu as/une idée/particulière/quelle/voix/veux-tu/que/ je prenne.

\- Une voix à toi, personnelle qu'on ne puisse confondre avec aucune autre.

\- D'accord/accorde/moi/cinq/secondes. »

Plus personne ne bougea durant cinq secondes, Shaw en compta dix, pour être sûre.

« C'est bon ? Okay, parle-moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte Sameen ? Est-ce que je ne peux pas te remercier tout d'abord ? »

Reese, Finch et Root virent avec fascination un immense sourire s'épanouir sur les lèvres de Shaw. Elle dévisagea alors Root attentivement.

« Parle-moi. Dis-moi quelque chose. »

Root se crispa sur sa chaise, elle ouvrit la bouche, aucun son n'en sortit. Elle la referma, incapable de prendre le risque de voir Shaw se décomposer devant elle quand elle entendrait sa voix.

« Root, s'il te plaît parle-moi, demanda Shaw une deuxième fois, plus doucement.

\- Vas-y Root, n'aie pas peur, l'encouragea La Machine. Sameen en a besoin… et toi aussi.

\- Tu… tu…

\- Tu n'aimes pas ma voix ? s'inquiéta La Machine.

\- Si, si, c'est… génial, je... »

Des larmes montèrent, elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait parlé. Elle leva les yeux vers Shaw, rencontra son fameux regard, encore plus intense qu'il ne l'était habituellement.

« Continue, dis autre chose, lui demanda Shaw.

\- Je… Shaw, comment as-tu su ?

\- Une idée que tu m'as soufflée... une promesse que je vous ai faites à toi et La Machine.

\- Une promesse ? Quand ? s'étonna Root.

\- Dans une autre vie. Cette promesse contient trois points, lui donner une voix était le point numéro un. Passons au deuxième. »

Finch blêmit, ses pires cauchemars étaient en train de prendre forme. Il savait que Miss Shaw était une menace, mais la situation se révélait pire encore. Il venait de réaliser que celle-ci avait développé une relation avec La Machine. Comment ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ?

« Bon, maintenant ça suffit vos conneries avec « La Machine ». C'est pas un nom ça, « La Machine ». On ne peut pas parler avec quelqu'un qu'on appelle « La Machine ». Elle m'a assuré qu'elle n'avait pas de nom. Finch c'est vrai ?

\- …

\- Finch !

\- Euh… oui c'est vrai, pourquoi aurait-elle un nom ?

\- Parce qu'on donne un nom à un chien, à un lapin, même à un flingue ou à un couteau. Que les gamins donnent des noms à leurs peluches. La Machine n'est pas une putain de peluche et elle n'a même pas de nom. »

Shaw s'approcha de Root et frappa du poing sur la table, la faisant sursauter sur sa chaise.

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'appelle « La Machine ». Root comment l'appelles-tu ? »

Root se sentit soudain très mal, elle s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon.

« Hein ? Mais Shaw je ne…

\- Arrête ! Même si tu ne l'as jamais prononcé, même si tu n'en as jamais parlé à personne, je suis sûre que tu lui as donné un nom. Tu es incapable d'être avec quelqu'un sans lui donner un nom. Dis-le.

\- Je…

\- Hey, comment t'a-t-elle baptisée ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Root ce n'est pas possible. Comment peux-tu aimer autant quelqu'un et ne pas l'appeler par son nom ?

\- Euh... »

Shaw était un démon, comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Root avait depuis longtemps baptisé La Machine, mais c'était son secret et elle ne l'avait jamais divulgué, pas même à La Machine, pas même à un trou creusé dans la terre comme l'avait fait ce crétin au service du roi Midas.

Shaw l'attrapa par son col de chemise et lui enfonça le canon de son arme sous le menton, la forçant à la regarder. Root laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

« Root !

\- D'accord Shaw, mais lâche-moi, articula-t-elle difficilement.

\- Non, dis-moi d'abord, ce que ton petit cerveau de génie a donné comme nom à cette foutue Machine.

\- A… Athéna, avoua Root.

\- Surnom ? »

Root la fixa, Shaw leva un sourcil la défiant de lui mentir encore. Root capitula, Shaw n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

« Aty. »

Shaw la relâcha brusquement, lui adressant une moue de victoire.

« Vous avez compris les crétins, dit-elle en se tournant vers Finch et Reese. C'est Athéna, ou Aty pour les intimes, alors je ne veux plus entendre personne l'appeler La Machine. Voilà pour le point numéro deux, maintenant le…

\- Non Sameen, pas maintenant, l'arrêta Athéna. Root n'est pas prête. Ne lui force pas la main, pas pour ça.

\- Mais…

\- Elle doit prendre la décision elle-même. Elle aura besoin de ton soutien pour aller au bout, mais si tu lui forces la main maintenant, elle t'en voudra. Cette fois-ci, ce devra être elle qui te demandera de venir avec elle. Et puis... moi aussi j'ai besoin de temps.

\- On ne peut pas attendre.

\- On ne peut pas perdre Root, et je ne veux pas prendre une décision inconsidérée.

\- D'accord, c'est comme tu veux, se renfrogna Shaw. »

Elle tourna soudain les talons et quitta le sous-sol.

 

La violence dont venait de faire preuve Shaw, sa disparition soudaine, les brusques changements intervenus, les demandes de Shaw, laissèrent Root atone, assise les bras ballants sur sa chaise. Elle tourna un regard vide vers l'écran qui lui faisait face, se demandant si elle ne venait pas de rêver toute la scène.

« Root, Finch doit être rapidement conduit à l'hôpital, plus l'attente sera longue plus les probabilités de perdre l'usage de sa main seront élevées. »

Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle aimait bien la voix que La... que Aty s'était choisie, il faudrait lui demander comment elle avait opéré ce choix. Finch souffrait et quand Root l'approcha, il commença par la rejeter violemment. Elle se recula et expliqua à Reese qu'il devait conduire Finch à Montréal.

« Je ne veux pas aller à Montréal.

\- Harold, tenta de le convaincre Root. Vous allez perdre l'usage de votre main si vous n'êtes pas bien soigné, l'hôpital universitaire abrite un centre spécialisé.

\- Cela vous arrangerait bien Miss Groves de rester seule ici.

\- Harold, je n'ai jamais trahi votre confiance.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que vous venez de faire ? lui reprocha-t-il amèrement.

\- Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Vous plaisantez Miss Groves ?

\- Finch, intervint Reese. Elle n'a fait que suivre les directives de Shaw. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Vous savez comment Shaw peut se montrer dangereuse, elle vous a tiré dessus. Elle n'aurait pas hésité à aller plus loin, si Root n'avait pas cédé. De plus, elle n'a fait que demander à ce que La Machine ait une voix et un nom... Ce n'est pas très important, si ? »

Finch baissa la tête. Pas important ? Miss Groves considérait déjà La Machine comme un être supérieur et maintenant Miss Shaw elle aussi, rejetait le caractère d'objet fabriqué de La Machine. Qui sait comment elle considérait La Machine ? Pourquoi avait-elle estimé que donner une voix et un nom à La Machine était aussi important ?

« Harold, si vous perdez l'usage de votre main, vous ne pourrez plus...

\- Vous m'accompagnez miss Groves, exigea-t-il. Si vous ne venez pas, je ne pars pas.

\- C'est d'accord Harold, je viens avec vous.

\- John vous venez aussi.

\- Mais... et Shaw ?

\- Elle vient aussi, allez la chercher Miss Groves. »

Root hocha la tête. En arrivant dans le salon elle entendit le bruit caractéristique du bois qu'on débite à la hache. Shaw devait être en train de se défouler. Il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas été au bout de son entreprise, Athéna l'en avait empêchée. Root lui demanda des explications, mais n'en obtint pas. Elle soupira excédée et sortit rejoindre Shaw dehors. Elle s'arrêta en l'apercevant et commença à se mordiller les lèvres, oubliant sa contrariété. Shaw s'était installée devant la remise, à l'extérieur. Elle était en débardeur et fendait les bûches comme si chacune d'entre elles, était coupable de quelque horrible action qui avait fait d'elle une de ses ennemies jurées. Chaque coup de hache s'apparentait à une mise à mort. Root tomba en admiration devant son habilité, la force que Shaw déployait, son énergie, sa détermination. Elle s'abîma dans sa contemplation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda brusquement Shaw en lui faisant face. »

Root surprise, rougit. Shaw lui lança un regard par en-dessous et Root vit un sourire étirer un coin de sa bouche. Un sourire moqueur, séducteur. Aguicheur ? Root se troubla plus encore. L'expression de Shaw la laissa sans réaction.

« Ferme la bouche Root, on dirait un poisson crevé et si une mouche passe, tu vas la gober, lui lança Shaw. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu n'es pas venue juste pour me mater, si ? »

Root ferma la bouche et resta sans voix. Comment Shaw pouvait lui parler ainsi ?

« Root !

\- Euh... excuse-moi, c'est euh... Harold veut que nous l'accompagnions à Montréal.

\- Il a peur qu'on lui vole sa création ? Pff ! Comme si elle lui appartenait !

\- …

\- Okay, je viens, laisse-moi juste m'habiller, je peux ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais Shaw dépêche-toi il risque de perdre l'usage de sa main.

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en fous ! »

Root la regarda s'éloigner. Perplexe.

« Aty, qu'est-ce que... comment Shaw peut... Root n'arrivait même pas à formuler ses pensées... Peut être comme ça ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ta question.

\- Euh, je ne comprends pas, sa... euh, sa relation avec toi... et heu... tout. Je ne comprends rien, même avec moi elle est bizarre.

\- Bizarre ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Shaw ne voulait avoir aucun rapport direct avec toi, maintenant elle porte une oreillette pour être constamment connectée, elle te donne une voix, un nom, elle prend parti pour toi comme si elle était tout à coup devenue ton... ta... comme si elle... Je ne comprends pas et avec moi c'est pareil. Tu viens d'entendre ce qu'elle vient de me dire ? Tu... tu as vu... son sourire ?

\- Ça te déplaît ?

\- Non... non, mais...

\- Ne cherche pas de réponses auprès de moi Root, je ne te les donnerai pas.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Root l'air désespéré.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

 Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils montèrent tous à bord de la Wrangler que Root avait rapportée le matin même de Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain.

 

* * *

 

Finch, par les soins d'Athéna, fut directement pris en charge au bloc opératoire. Un spécialiste de micro-chirurgie s'occupa de lui. L'intervention dura plus de cinq heures. La balle tirée par Shaw avait fait beaucoup de dégâts. Shaw refusa de passer cinq heures à attendre dans une salle d'attente et annonça qu'elle irait se promener. Reese et Root se consultèrent du regard. Reese soupira contrarié. Il était hors de question de laisser Shaw partir seule se balader en ville, la scène du matin avait démontré qu'elle pouvait se montrer ingérable. Quelqu'un devait l'accompagner. Ils lui demandèrent d'aller d'abord leur chercher à boire.

« Pff ! Pas la peine de trouver une excuse. Vous me prenez pour une débile ? Okay, je vous laisse comploter derrière mon dos, vous avez cinq minutes, déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant.

\- Root, on ne peut pas la laisser seule.

\- Mmm, je sais.

\- Tu vas avec elle ?

\- Euh... non, je crois que c'est mieux si c'est toi.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de lui parler ?

\- Non, je préférerai être... euh... Je... j'ai besoin de...

\- Tu veux un peu de temps pour réfléchir ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord, je vais avec elle. Mais je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas trop apprécié son petit numéro ce matin. Je sais que je ne pourrai probablement pas en parler avec elle. Mais j'aimerais bien que toi, tu fasses le point avec elle sur son comportement.

\- Tu plaisantes John... ?

\- Euh... faudrait juste qu'elle ne se mette pas trop à faire n'importe quoi.

\- Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait fait n'importe quoi. »

Reese ne répliqua pas, depuis le matin, il analysait le comportement que Shaw avait eu, ces actions et... lui non plus, à part la violence dont elle avait fait preuve, n'y voyait rien à redire. Il ne comprenait pas l'obstination de Finch à brider La Machine et encore moins sa colère quand Root essayait de lui expliquer pourquoi il lui semblait indispensable d'accorder plus d'autonomie à La Machine.

Shaw revint cinq minutes plus tard comme elle l'avait annoncé.

« Okay Shaw, on va faire un tour ?

\- Je t'aime bien Reese, mais j'ai pas envie de te traîner avec moi cinq heures durant... »

Shaw tourna son regard vers Root.

« Vous ne voulez pas me lâcher hein ? Root, tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, toi.

\- Shaw... je... je préférerais rester ici. »

Shaw se renfrogna.

« Je me casse alors, dit-elle en tournant les talons.

\- Shaw non ! la rappelèrent Root et Reese d'une même voix. »

Elle n'était jamais sortie dans le monde depuis son retour, jamais sortie depuis son enlèvement, depuis plus de quatorze mois. Reese lança un regard suppliant à Root. Shaw à sa grande stupeur avait accepté de se faire chaperonner par Root sans poser aucune condition. Pour une raison que Reese ne comprenait pas Root avait refusé. Shaw ne ferait plus de concession. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre les deux jeunes femmes. Root courait après Shaw depuis plus de deux ans, souffrait de la distance que celle-ci maintenait entre elles et quand Shaw se montrait prête à effectuer un rapprochement, Root se rétractait, la contrariant fort visiblement. Et Shaw... elle n'avait pas hésité à tirer sur Finch, à le menacer lui-même pour... pour Root. Elle avait parlé d'une promesse qu'elle lui avait faite, Root n'avait pas semblé savoir de quoi elle parlait, donc cette promesse, Shaw devait l'avoir faite quand elle était prisonnière. Et là maintenant, elle se barrait furieuse ?

« Allez vous faire foutre ! cracha Shaw en s'éloignant.

\- Root, s'il te plaît vas-y, l'implora Reese. On ne peut pas la laisser partir seule. »

Root se leva et partit rejoindre Shaw en courant.

 

 

 


	7. Mon frère. Ma sœur. Mon code parfait.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Pour ceux qui comme moi, en ont peut-être rêvé après avoir regardé l'épisode 5x04..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **TaTchou** , pour ses révisions... et l'assure de toute ma compassion pour ses petits yeux fatigués._

* * *

 

Shaw tenait toujours Root par le poignet.

 

 

Elles avaient marché pendant plus d'une heure dans les rues d'Ottawa. Il faisait froid ce jour-là et quand Shaw l'avait pilotée pour aller s'attabler dans un café, Root n'avait pas protesté. Elles n'avaient échangé aucun mot. La commande avait été servie et Root s'était plongée dans la contemplation de sa tasse de thé. Elle n'avait pas souhaité accompagner Shaw. Les derniers événements s'étaient précipités, violemment, subitement. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, rien soupçonné. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, d'analyser, de souffler un peu, pas de se retrouver dans le feu de l'action en compagnie d'une Shaw survoltée et imprévisible. Et puis, elle avait soudain senti un regard insistant peser sur elle. Shaw. Qu'allait-elle y lire ? De la colère ou ce regard si déstabilisant dans lequel elle retrouvait ce curieux sentiment indéchiffrable que Shaw lui dédiait depuis qu'elle était rentrée ? Ou... ? Root avait secoué la tête. Levé les yeux. C'était ce fameux regard, mais il n'y résidait plus que son aspect indéchiffrable. Elle s'était troublée, Shaw avait intensifié son regard, Root s'était sentie rougir. Que lui voulait Shaw ? Elle aurait voulu lui poser des tas de questions, mais la colère de Shaw un peu plus tôt, le refus de La Machine de lui donner des explications, ce regard, lui retirait tous ses moyens. Elle ne savait absolument pas par où commencer, comment entamer la discussion, même pas sûre que Shaw soit prête à vouloir s'y prêter. L'expression de Shaw avait brusquement changé. Elle venait de prendre une décision et Root s'était demandé légèrement inquiète de quelle décision il pouvait s'agir.

« Viens ! lui avait intimé Shaw d'une voix sourde. »

Root l'avait suivie, jusqu'à un hôtel, le premier qu'elle avait croisé, pas n'importe lequel, le Ritz-Carlton. Shaw à la réception s'était immobilisée l'air contrarié, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Root avait tourné la tête, cherchant ce que cela pouvait être. Ne trouvant pas de réponse, elle s'était retournée vers elle, mais Shaw s'était tout à coup adressée à la réceptionniste.

« J'ai une réservation au nom de Chapman.

\- Bonjour Madame, veillez patienter... Oui, Sophia Chapman, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Voici votre clef, c'est au premier étage, vous avez des bagages ?

\- Non. »

C'était à ce moment que Shaw lui avait attrapé le poignet et à ce moment aussi, que Root avait compris ce qu'attendait Shaw un peu plus tôt. La Machine. Athéna. Elle avait attendu qu'Athéna fasse la réservation. C'était dingue ! Elle comprenait mieux le luxe du lieu... ou pas, incapable de déterminer si le choix était du fait du hasard, de Shaw ou d'Athéna. À quoi jouaient-elles toutes les deux ? Comment pouvaient-elles être aussi... intimes ? Elle n'eut pas trop le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions. Shaw l'avait traînée sans ménagement jusqu'à la chambre. Par les escaliers, nota-t-elle malgré elle.

 

* * *

 

Shaw passa la clef électronique devant le senseur, la serrure claqua, elle ouvrit la porte et tira Root à l'intérieur. La suite était luxueuse. Trop. Shaw exerça une pression sur le poignet de Root et la retourna face à elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle resta sans bouger, le regard intense, ses dents torturant sa lèvre inférieure. Les secondes s'égrenèrent lentement dans le silence. Root commença à transpirer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là dans cette chambre luxueuse face à Shaw ? Un an et demi auparavant elle aurait été aux anges, se serait lancée dans une vaste opération de séduction, entourant Shaw de sourires équivoques, de regards charmeurs, de plaisanteries, tissant un filet aux mailles de plus en plus serrées. Elle aurait même été jusqu'à oser l'effleurer du bout des doigts, sur l'avant- bras, la main, peut-être même la joue. Mais alors là ? Elle se retrouvait tétanisée, le corps et l'esprit figés. Shaw avait les cheveux courts, très courts, c'était étrange de la voir ainsi, elle faisait plus jeune, plus dure... Root se retrouvait incapable de penser à autre chose, c'était complètement idiot.

Shaw vit son malaise, se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Elle avait été prise d'une impulsion au café. Voir Root rougir sous son regard, lui avait retourné les sens, elle avait senti une vague de désir pressant, incontrôlable, prendre possession de son corps, de son esprit. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Le corps de Root nu ondulant sous le sien, son regard perdu de désir, de plaisir, ses mains courant sur son propre corps lui arrachant des cris, des soupirs. Ses souvenirs brûlants avaient déferlé vague après vague, l'avaient enivrée aussi sûrement qu'une bouteille d'alcool fort qu'elle aurait vidée à même le goulot.

Il n'y avait pas que cela, ce qu'elle recherchait aussi, c'était de se retrouver proche de Root, elle supportait mal l'éloignement, leur absence de communication, la distance qu'elle n'arrivait pas à franchir. Root ne plaisantait même plus. Faire l'amour avec Root ? C'était exaltant et à chaque fois des milliers de ponts se dressaient entre elles que Shaw pouvait franchir à son gré, dont elle libérait l'accès pour Root. Au moment où le désir la prenait, ou il prenait Root, le tissage commençait, s'étendait, les reliait l'une à l'autre. Shaw se défendait d'aimer cela, mais elle le vivait intensément et elle ne pouvait combattre son désir de renouveler l'expérience encore et encore.

Maintenant... Elle peinait à contrôler sa respiration, elle transpirait, son estomac était si noué qu'elle en souffrait et son désir grandissait, coulait. Abondamment. Ses yeux se portèrent sur les lèvres de Root. Première envie, premier désir, le reste suivrait irrépressiblement, comme toujours.

Toujours ?

« Je l'ai déjà embrassée ? demanda-t-elle abruptement. »

Shaw ne savait plus, ce qui était et avait été, le malaise de Root transpirait et euh... Root ne réagissait jamais comme ça. Pas quand elle prenait conscience du désir de Shaw. Elle devait être sûre. Seule La Machine pouvait lui répondre. Shaw attendit la réponse et négligea la réaction de Root. Elle s'apercevrait bientôt qu'elle avait eu tort.

« Oui, une fois, à la bourse de New-York.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui. »

Shaw releva les yeux et comprit qu'elle venait de commettre une erreur. Root l'observait furieuse.

« Root... murmura Shaw.

\- Tu te fous de moi Sameen ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

\- Je... euh... »

Shaw se retrouva incapable de parler. Elle lâcha le poignet de Root.

« Je... je suis désolée Root, balbutia Shaw confuse. Je... je ne sais pas... je croyais que... je... excuse-moi. »

Shaw tourna brusquement les talons, elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand Root la rappela.

« Sameen ! Reste ici.

\- Non !

\- Shaw ! »

Root fit trois pas, Shaw lui tournait le dos, prête à sortir et Root se félicita de ne jamais sortir au moins avec un ou deux de ses joujoux. Elle sortit un taser et l'appliqua à la base du cou de Shaw avant qu'elle n'ait rejoint le couloir. Shaw s'écroula en jurant. Simulation ou pas Root avait une fâcheuse tendance à la mettre hors circuit et elle, une encore plus fâcheuse tendance à se laisser surprendre.

Root lui attrapa les jambes et la traîna dans la chambre. Elle peina un peu à l'allonger sur le lit. Les entraînements et le régime alimentaire de Shaw lui avaient été bénéfiques, elle devait bien avoir récupéré quinze à dix-huit kilos. En un mois et demi ? Impressionnant. Shaw l'impressionnait, l'avait toujours impressionnée pensa Root. De mille et une manières. Elle l'installa confortablement sur le dos. Puis resta indécise, les bras ballants à côté du lit. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû partir seule avec elle, elle s'était avérée incapable de gérer la situation. Cette chambre ultra luxueuse la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se doutait bien, maintenant que Shaw ne la tenait plus sous son influence, des intentions qu'elle avait eues en l'amenant ici. Cela ressemblait tellement à Shaw de prendre les choses en main, de céder à ses impulsions, d'emmener quelqu'un qu'elle désirait là où elle pourrait sans attendre, assouvir ses envies de sexe.

Mais Root ne comprenait pas que Shaw puisse se comporter avec elle de cette façon. Quand Shaw s'était adressée à Athéna, Root l'avait pris comme une insulte. Merde, Shaw brûlait visiblement de désir, hésitait, se retrouvait confrontée à un dilemme et la seule solution qu'elle trouvait était de poser une question à Athéna ? De lui demander si elle l'avait déjà embrassée ? Root serra les mâchoires, furieuse. Jalouse ? Oui peut-être aussi, mais de laquelle des deux entre Shaw et Athéna ? Elle ne savait même pas. Les deux lui semblaient maintenant plus proches qu'elle ne l'était avec aucune d'entre elles. Et cette abrutie de Shaw qui s'adressait à Athéna plutôt qu'à elle pour une question qui la concernait personnellement ? Alors oui, là elle était furieuse.

« Sameen, tu peux parler ? »

Shaw lui jeta un regard noir.

« Shaw qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Tu... ce que tu peux parfois être bornée ! Merde Sameen, je ne te comprends pas. Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui... Sam, c'est... jamais... Comment peux-tu avoir fait ça ?

\- Tu es fâchée ?

\- Oui.

\- Je...

\- Non, pas pour ça Shaw, pour Athéna… ce... c'est... merci. »

Root ne réalisait pas encore complètement, mais donner un nom, une voix à La Machine ? C'était la réalisation d'un de ses rêves. La Machine grâce à Shaw venait d'accéder à un niveau supérieur. Root l'avait toujours considérée comme une personne à part entière, mais le refus de Finch de lui donner un nom, une voix lui déniait cette dimension. Aujourd'hui, La Machine avait franchi une étape vers son émancipation. Ce que Finch lui avait refusé, ce que Root s'était avérée incapable de lui donner, par lâcheté, par faiblesse, Shaw le lui avait offert. Dans le bruit, dans une tempête de violence, d'excès, de débordement. Pourtant, Shaw avait apparemment mûri cette décision et celle-ci ne devait rien à l'impulsivité. Son action avait été raisonnée, elle n'avait en rien tenu au hasard, à la folie. Root plongea son regard dans celui de Shaw. Shaw voyait les pensées de Root se succéder dans ses yeux, colère, apaisement, profonde reconnaissance, émotions. Beaucoup d'émotion, beaucoup trop. Shaw ferma les yeux.

« Shaw... raconte-moi, demanda doucement Root. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?... Pour... pourquoi es-tu si proche d'Athéna ?... Qu'est-ce que tu... »

Root s'arrêta, Shaw venait de ré-ouvrir les yeux et une profonde détresse vint les habiter.

« Je... je ne peux pas...

\- Sameen.

\- S'il te plaît...

\- Okay Shaw, laisse tomber. On va attendre que ça aille mieux et après on ira rejoindre John, ça te va ? »

Shaw acquiesça d'un mouvement de paupières. Root partit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et laissa partir sa tête en arrière.

« Shaw ? Ne me fais pas un sale coup, je te fais confiance. »

Après ça, Root se tut. Shaw se laissa gagner par de noires pensées, elle avait résisté à demander à Root de rester près d'elle. C'était débile, elle souffrait maintenant de l'avoir si proche et si loin. Elle maudit son incapacité à parler. À partager ses émotions. Sa détention les avait exacerbées. Si on l'avait torturée physiquement, elle aurait pu en parler. Ils avaient essayé au début, ils avaient vite vu que ça ne servait à rien. Même si elle hurlait de douleur, si elle perdait le décompte des heures, si sa perception de l'espace la fuyait, si la faiblesse la maintenait dans l'incapacité de se lever, son esprit restait inattaquable. La véritable faiblesse de Shaw se trouvait ailleurs.

Sa faiblesse ? Elle résidait dans son inaptitude à ressentir normalement les émotions, à les comprendre, à les vivre, à les analyser et plus encore à les partager. Samaritain l'avait compris. Déclencher les émotions chez Shaw, lui ferait perdre pied. La déstabiliserait. Et le résultat avait été au-delà de toute mesure. Shaw s'était perdue, s'était laissée manipulée, incapable de se retrouver dans les méandres de ses sentiments, bombardées d'émotions qu'elle avait parfois gérées, mais qui la plupart du temps l'avait mise à genoux, brisée. Shaw avait fini brisée. Elle n'avait pas surmonté la perte de Root, ni su démêler le vrai du faux quand la fausse Machine avait pratiquement fusionné avec l'esprit de Root. Et maintenant ?

Elle ne s'en sortait pas non plus, elle avait retrouvé Root et elle avait noué une relation étroite et rassurante avec Athéna. Mais si avec cette dernière ses rapports se révélaient sereins, qu'elle arrivait à parler, à échanger, elle se retrouvait bloquée dès qu'elle faisait face à Root. Athéna savait, Root ne savait rien et Shaw se trouvait incapable de lui raconter ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle avait déjà parcouru le chemin qui l'avait conduite à Root. Mais dans une autre réalité. À présent le gouffre qui s'étendait entre son expérience et celle de Root était si grand, si profond que Shaw ne voyait absolument pas comment le combler, comment expliquer à Root tout ce qu'elle ressentait, tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu, partagé... Sauf que seule Shaw avait vécu et partagé, Root quant à elle n'avait rien vécu, rien partagé. Shaw vivait un véritable cauchemar dans lequel la virtualité était sa réalité, une réalité que Root ne partageait pas, comme si elles vivaient chacune dans une dimension différente. Shaw aspirait à ce que leur réalité coïncide. Sa volonté se brisait sur le double mur d'une vie non partagée et de son incapacité à parler et à refaire le chemin qui l'avait menée à Root. C'était sans issue.

Quand elle redevint libre de ses mouvements, elle resta allongée sur le lit. Root s'absenta pour se rendre à la salle de bain et dix minutes après qu'elle en soit ressortie, le room-service frappa à la porte de la chambre. Shaw sursauta et bondit sur ses pieds prête à se battre.

« C'est le room-service Shaw, j'ai commandé de quoi manger, la tranquillisa Root en allant ouvrir la porte. »

Un garçon d'étage poussa un chariot dans la chambre et dressa la table dans le salon. Root lui tendit un pourboire et il se retira.

« Viens manger, tu n'as pas déjeuné et il est tard. »

Shaw s'approcha avec circonspection, Root s'assit et commença à se servir. Shaw hésita longtemps, puis finit par la rejoindre. Les cloches révélèrent un excellent repas. Shaw s'attabla et fit honneur aux plats, elle mourait de faim. Elles s'évitèrent du regard durant tout le repas. Root mangea peu.

« Merci, murmura Shaw quand elle eut fini.

\- Tu veux bouger ou attendre ici ?

\- Ici.

\- D'accord. »

Chacune se retira dans son coin, Shaw repartit s'allonger dans la chambre et Root se plongea dans ses pensées enfoncée dans un fauteuil du salon. À 18 heures, elles quittèrent la suite et repartirent vers l'hôpital, sans échanger un mot ou un regard.

Reese les vit arriver à l'hôpital aussi sombres l'une que l'autre. Shaw alla s'adosser à un mur, croisa les bras et resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur la pointe de ses chaussures. Root lui jeta un coup d'œil désolé et s'assit à côté de Reese.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle à Reese.

\- L'opération s'est bien passée. Je crois qu'ils le laisseront sortir ce soir.

\- Mmm, c'est bien. »

Reese fronça les sourcils.

« Root, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Rien.

\- Rien ? Vous êtes parties plus de cinq heures.

\- On a marché. »

Ces deux filles allaient le rendre dingue.

« Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler John.

\- Bon, comme tu veux, mais n'oublie pas Root. J'aime Shaw et euh... je t'aime bien aussi. Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit quand nous avons été à la chasse ensemble ?

\- Oui, répondit Root faiblement.

\- Ça tient toujours Root. Shaw n'est pas toujours très facile. Si tu as besoin de moi...

\- Tu n'as pas voulu l'accompagner cet après-midi, lui reprocha Root en colère.

\- Elle ne voulait pas de moi. Tu sais que c'est impossible d'imposer à Shaw quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je l'ai tasée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle a voulu partir seule, répondit Root sombrement. »

Reese se leva et se dirigea vers Shaw.

« Shaw ? »

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, son regard s'assombrit dès qu'elle comprit qu'il voulait lui parler et son expression devint franchement hostile. Reese décida de ne pas pousser plus loin. S'ils se heurtaient, Shaw risquait de foutre le camp. Si Reese voulait l'affronter sérieusement, il faudrait qu'il le fasse au Lac de La Prune. Si les véhicules étaient sécurisés, elle partirait dans la forêt à pied, Shaw savait comment disparaître, mais lui savait comment traquer. La forêt était un terrain de chasse plus aisé à parcourir et à maîtriser qu'une ville. Il attendrait. Peut-être que d'ici là, Shaw se montrerait plus raisonnable, plus abordable.

 

Au Lac de La Prune, elle s'était montrée plutôt docile, taciturne, mais conciliante. Elle s'était pliée à son entraînement sans protester une fois qu'elle avait accepté le contrat qu'il lui avait proposé. Il s'était pourtant parfois senti gêné. Sans s'être concertés lui et Shaw s'étaient soumis à une discipline quasi-militaire. Et Reese avait parfois pris conscience de l'étrangeté de la situation. Shaw se pliait à ses instructions comme l'aurait fait une subordonnée. Sauf que dans les faits Shaw ne l'était pas. En tant que coéquipière, il la considérait comme son égale et en tant que militaire, comme sa supérieure. L'inversion des rôles l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Shaw s'en était aperçue et elle avait mis les choses au point entre eux un jour où ils se reposaient après une séance de close-combat, assis sur le tronc d'un arbre fauché par la foudre. Reese lui avait tendu un thermos de tisane chaude et préparait un déjeuner sur un petit réchaud qu'ils avaient emporté avec eux. Il était neuf heures, ils étaient partis de la maison à sept, avaient marché une heure, combattu une heure.

« T'es vraiment con Reese, avait soudain lâché Shaw.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas à l'aise. Arrête de penser comme un con de sous-off. Tu es mon instructeur, je t'ai accepté comme tel. Un instructeur quel que soit son grade ou celui de ses élèves est toujours le supérieur. J'avais déjà le grade de lieutenant quand j'ai fait mes classes. Les instructeurs étaient pour la plupart des sous-off. Ça ne les a pas empêché de m'en faire baver comme aux autres et je me suis écrasée comme les autres. De plus, le grade ne fait pas la valeur d'un soldat. J'aurais préféré être intégrée comme seconde classe...

\- Ah ouais ? la coupa Reese dubitatif.

\- Euh non, se rétracta-t-elle. Ça m'aurait fait chier, t'as raison, il y aurait eu trop de cons au-dessus de moi et je me serais ennuyée une fois sur le terrain.

\- Tu te serais faite virer Shaw. Pour insubordination. Ce qu'on a dû accepter de toi comme officier ne serait certainement pas passé si tu avais été un homme de rang.

\- Ouais bon... Le truc est que tu vas arrêter de complexer. J'ai accepté de suivre ton entraînement, jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de te mettre au tapis. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole. Par contre après... »

Shaw lui avait dédié une grimace entendue, Reese lui avait renvoyé un sourire. Et ils n'avaient plus jamais eu à aborder le sujet.

 

* * *

 

Une infirmière se présenta à Reese et lui déclara qu'il ne serait pas possible de laisser sortir Finch avant le lendemain matin. L'opération avait été longue et le chirurgien pensait qu'il était préférable que Finch passe la nuit en observation. Il subirait un examen le matin et si celui-ci se montrait satisfaisant, il serait libéré avant le déjeuner. Root exigea de rencontrer le chirurgien, l'infirmière s'excusa en expliquant que ce n'était malheureusement pas possible, celui-ci avait eu une journée difficile et il était rentré chez lui.

« Qu'importe, déclara Root contrariée.

\- Root, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

Reese prévoyait qu'elle allait demander les coordonnées du médecin à Athéna et se rendre chez lui. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester à Montréal et voulait rentrer le plus tôt possible.

« Nous repartirons demain.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de passer la nuit ici, déclara Root froidement. »

Et voilà ! Il se tourna vers l'infirmière, vérifia auprès d'elle que le service avait bien ses coordonnées et lui demanda de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler s'il y avait le moindre problème. L'infirmière lui apprit qu'elle était de garde et qu'elle ne manquerait pas de le prévenir si une complication survenait. Elle jetait des coups d'œil inquiets à Root. La jeune femme lui semblait furieuse. Ils avaient l'habitude à l'hôpital d'être confrontés à des visiteurs violents et elle avait appris à les repérer et à s'en méfier. Cette femme faisait partie de ces visiteurs à problèmes. Reese remarqua son regard.

« Merci Mademoiselle, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne vous causerons aucun trouble. Nous allons partir maintenant.

\- Je… tenta d'intervenir Root.

\- Root, c'est non. Tu viens. On reviendra demain à la première heure. »

Reese s'approcha d'elle, menaçant.

« Tu veux vraiment faire un esclandre ? Demande donc à Athéna ce qu'elle en pense de tes caprices de petite fille, siffla-t-il cinglant.

\- John espèce de…

\- Root, John a raison, intervint Athéna. Quelle importance de rester une nuit ou pas ? Il est déjà tard. Vous rentrerez demain.

\- Pff ! souffla Root furieuse.

\- Root, es-tu prête à te montrer raisonnable ? demanda Athéna. J'ai déjà effectué une réservation pour ce soir, tu les emmènes ou dois-je m'adresser à Sameen ?

\- Mais c'est pas vrai !

\- Alors ? insista Athéna. Que décides-tu ?

\- D'accord, concéda Root. Mais j'espère que tu n'as pas réservé le même genre de suite que cet après-midi. »

Reese fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de suite ? Root lui avait dit qu'elle et Shaw avaient marché cet après-midi. Root s'éloignait déjà, non sans avoir méchamment bousculé l'infirmière puis, sûrement après une remarque d'Athéna, lui avoir grommelé une excuse entre les dents. Reese interpella Shaw qui lui renvoya une grimace sarcastique et lui emboîta le pas. Ils empruntèrent les escaliers pour descendre. Shaw avait évité les ascenseurs à l'hôtel, mais aussi quand elles avaient rejoint Reese, Root l'avait à chaque fois accompagnée sans protester, ni poser de questions. Cette fois-ci encore, Shaw se dirigea vers les escaliers. Root s'était arrêtée devant les portes de l'ascenseur, mais Shaw avait accéléré le pas en arrivant à proximité et les avait dépassées rapidement pour se rendre vers la porte qui donnait accès aux escaliers. Root encore une fois, l'avait suivie. Reese s'était rembruni, comprenant que Shaw souffrait apparemment d'une phobie quelconque. Sa réaction avait été trop évidente et il savait que Shaw dissimulait derrière son apparente indifférence, son air sûr d'elle-même, de profonds traumatismes. Il emprunta derrière elles les escaliers.

Athéna leur avait réservé une suite dans laquelle ils logeraient tous les trois. Il y avait un salon, une kitchenette et deux chambres. Shaw en découvrant la disposition des lieux s'agita. Les deux chambres possédaient un lit à deux places. Elle effectua le tour de la suite, inspecta les chambres et revint dans le salon.

« Merde, Athéna à quoi tu joues ? râla-t-elle. »

Il n'y avait aucun canapé, aucun fauteuil dans le salon, uniquement des chaises et des tabourets. Un piège.

« Je dors par-terre.

\- Shaw, la morigéna Reese. Tu ne vas pas dormir par terre ?

\- Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

\- Ne sois pas débile.

\- Okay, je dors avec toi.

\- Pas de problème. »

La soirée fut sinistre. Root affichait un air maussade et se retira rapidement dans sa chambre. Plus tard, elle refusa de dîner. Shaw laissa alors Reese passer la commande au room-service après avoir décliné son invitation à descendre au restaurant de l'hôtel ou à sortir dîner en ville. Au début du repas, Reese tenta d'amorcer une ou deux fois la conversation et se heurta au mutisme de Shaw. Il renonça et se résigna à passer la soirée dans le silence. Shaw lui en fut reconnaissante et se détendit peu à peu. Il lui proposa alors à boire et elle refusa gentiment en secouant la tête. Il la taquina sur sa dernière cuite et elle se fendit d'un demi-sourire amical qui le rasséréna. Le repas terminé, Shaw partit dans la chambre qu'elle avait décidé qu'ils partageraient. Reese opta pour une douche. Il retrouva Shaw en train de regarder la télévision allongée sur leur lit. Elle se leva quand il arriva et lui lança un pyjama qu'elle avait dû commander à la réception. Elle s'éclipsa, le temps de prendre elle aussi une douche. Elle revint vêtue d'un boxer et d'un débardeur.

« Tu n'as pas trouvé de pyjama à ta taille ? »

Shaw portait clairement ses sous-vêtements, elle haussa les épaules et s'installa sur le lit à côté de Reese. Ils regardèrent un film. Reese choisit, Shaw s'en fichait, d'ailleurs le film n'était même pas fini qu'elle se glissa sous les draps, lui tourna le dos et s'endormit, ou fit semblant de l'être, Reese n'aurait su le dire. Il espérait que le lendemain trouverait les deux jeunes femmes moins sombres. Le retour au Lac de La Prune ne promettait pas d'être idyllique, si elles restaient dans cet état d'esprit. Sans compter Finch… Reese éprouva des difficultés à s'endormir. Il aurait aimé retrouver un équilibre et il se sentait très seul.

Il fut brusquement réveillé par un hurlement de terreur. Shaw. Il rechercha fébrilement l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet, alluma et se retourna vers elle. Elle serrait les draps de toutes ses forces entre ses poings, les traits crispés, la bouche ouverte, le nez pincé. Elle haletait. Son corps se tendit, elle gémit.

« Non… non, je t'en supplie… S'il te plaît… Root… Root… s'il te plaît… NOOON ! »

Reese lui posa une main sur le bras et l'appela doucement. Elle se débattit.

« Shaw, réveille-toi. »

Elle transpirait, Reese vit soudain des larmes jaillir de ses yeux fermés, ses supplications décousues se transformèrent bientôt en paroles de haine. Elle se tut soudainement. Reese se crispa, attendant la suite avec appréhension. Un silence oppressant régna. Les poings de Shaw s'ouvrant et se refermant sur les draps, les torturant, les froissant, ses mains s'ouvrirent, ses doigts se tendirent, écartés autant qu'il était possible. Shaw se redressa brusquement en hurlant un « non » retentissant, elle ouvrit les yeux démesurément, resta figée dix longues secondes, puis retomba de tout son poids sur le matelas.

« Shaw ?… Ça va ?

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je … je. »

Shaw avait encore les larmes aux yeux, elle sembla complètement perdue à Reese. Elle le regarda les pupilles dilatées.

« John ? Tu es vivant ? demanda-t-elle la respiration erratique.

\- Oui Shaw, je suis vivant. »

Reese vit quelque chose dont il n'aurait jamais cru être témoin, Shaw se mit à pleurer. Elle affichait une expression dure, un regard désespéré et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Abondamment. Il l'attrapa et fit aussi une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire avec elle non plus, il l'attira contre lui et referma ses bras sur elle. Shaw ne le repoussa pas, au contraire. Elle vint placer sa tête contre son épaule, continuant à pleurer sans bruit.

« Shaw... »

Elle eut un sanglot, Reese la sentit s'efforcer de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, sa tête pesa plus lourdement dans le creux de son épaule, elle chercha à parler, n'y arriva pas. Reese serrait les mâchoires, il aurait aimé l'aider, mais savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, juste attendre de savoir ce que voulait Shaw, ce dont elle avait besoin. La pousser à parler n'aurait servi à rien, sinon à la braquer. Enfin, il la sentit se détendre, mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement qui put l'inciter à relâcher son étreinte sur elle.

« John ?… Où est Root ?… Elle est morte ? balbutia Shaw en se tendant une nouvelle fois contre lui.

\- Non Shaw, Root est à côté, dans une autre chambre.

\- Tu… tu en es sûr ?

\- Tu veux que j'aille la chercher ?

\- Non, répondit précipitamment Shaw. Ne me… ne me laisse pas. Je… Où est-elle ?

\- A côté Shaw, répéta Reese doucement.

\- Il faut que je la voie, que je sois sûre.

\- Viens, on va aller la voir tous les deux, tu veux bien ?

\- Oui. »

Reese repoussa Shaw et se leva, l'invitant à le suivre. Elle était dans un état lamentable. Le visage ravagé par les larmes, les cheveux en bataille, trempés aux racines, de la sueur lui coulait dans le cou, ses vêtements dégageaient une forte odeur d'urée. Reese n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit bien réveillée, elle semblait plus proche d'un état second que d'un état de pleine conscience. Elle sortit du lit, il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et la conduisit lentement jusqu'à la chambre de Root. Il frappa à la porte en l'appelant. La porte s'ouvrit sur Root.

« Euh, désolé de te réveiller Root, c'est euh… Shaw, elle… euh…

\- Je ne dormais pas John, répondit-elle, puis se tournant vers Shaw. Sameen ? »

Shaw leva les yeux sur elle et sembla tout à coup se perdre dans ses pensées. Reese la sentit s'accrocher à sa veste de pyjama dans son dos, puis elle leva lentement sa main libre vers le visage de Root et lui toucha la joue du bout des doigts, accentua la pression, la palpa comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien vivante, qu'elle était réelle. Sa main, dans le dos de Reese, relâcha son emprise. Shaw se mordit la lèvre inférieure et elle baissa les yeux. Root l'observa, décontenancée par son geste, puis tourna ses yeux vers Reese, l'interrogeant du regard. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient comment donner suite à la nuit. Shaw se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule du bras de Reese.

« Bon, et ben bonne nuit, déclara-t-elle abruptement. »

Elle les planta l'un en face de l'autre et disparut dans la salle de bain. Ils entendirent presque aussitôt la douche couler.

« Il faudrait peut-être que vous parliez toutes les deux, suggéra Reese à Root.

\- Sans rire ? C'est à elle que tu devrais le suggérer John. C'est elle qui me fuit. Elle t'a raconté quelque chose ?

\- Non.

\- Elle a fait un cauchemar ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle a parlé durant celui-ci ?

\- Elle t'a appelée, elle t'a suppliée, de quoi ? Je ne sais pas, puis elle a craché des paroles de haine, ce n'était pas très cohérent… Elle a pleuré Root, durant son cauchemar, mais après aussi. Je t'assure que… tenir Shaw en pleurs dans mes bras, c'était… euh, c'était horrible. Je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça.

\- Je sais John, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Avant-hier, elle ne supportait pas d'entendre ma voix. Maintenant depuis qu'Aty a sa propre voix, je peux de nouveau parler en sa présence, mais ça n'a pas changé le fait qu'elle ne me parle pas. Je suis sûre qu'elle communique plus avec toi qu'avec moi.

\- Elle ne m'a rien raconté Root.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire John ? demanda Root d'une voix lasse.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui étais une psychanalyste réputée, je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine.

\- Un psychanalyste aussi bon soit-il, ne peut pas aider un patient si celui-ci refuse de parler, expliqua sombrement Root.

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Moi non plus, murmura Root la tête baissée. »

Reese ressentit le désespoir, le découragement prendre possession de la jeune femme en face de lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit précautionneusement dans ses bras. Comme Shaw, Root accepta son étreinte et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Et La Mach… euh … Athéna ? Elle ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Elle sait, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne trahirait pas Shaw, qu'il lui appartenait de me parler si elle en avait envie. Elle ne veut rien me dire, acheva Root dans un sanglot. »

Root referma ses bras sur Reese et laissa sa peine couler. Reese déploya toute sa volonté pour ne pas succomber à la détresse que les deux jeunes femmes, l'une après l'autre, Shaw d'abord, puis Root ensuite, avaient exprimé contre lui. Root, sur son épaule, mêlait ses larmes à celles qu'avaient versées Shaw quelques minutes auparavant. Si on lui avait prédit quand il les avait connues, qu'elles pleureraient un jour sur son épaule, cherchant un réconfort à leurs angoisses, il aurait ricané incrédule. Il se demanda de la part de qui ce comportement était le plus improbable. De la part de l'impassible Shaw ? Celle qui gardait en toute circonstance un étroit contrôle sur toutes ses émotions, qui exerçait sur elle-même un incroyable self-control qui l'avait toujours bluffé. Ou bien de la part de Root ? Celle qui affichait en toute circonstance un sourire suffisant et insolent, une attitude désinvolte frisant la folie. La fêlure qu'elle avait laissé apercevoir après la disparition de Shaw, avait vite laissé place à une colère froide et à une détermination inébranlable fixée sur deux objectifs : récupérer Shaw, exterminer Samaritain.

Shaw les surprit encore enlacés en regagnant sa chambre. Son humeur sombra plus profondément encore. Reese la rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard. Elle lui tournait le dos, mais Reese savait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Il se coucha à côté d'elle. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et la retourna sur le dos. Le regard de Shaw n'exprimait rien.

« Shaw, lui dit-il doucement, mais fermement. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Il faut que tu trouves une solution, pour toi, pour elle… pour moi aussi. Tu n'es opérationnelle qu'à 50 % Shaw. Si on doit partir en mission, je ne pars pas avec toi. Je sais que physiquement tu es au top, mais pas mentalement. Je ne veux pas d'une équipière instable mentalement. Et si Root accepte de partir avec toi, je m'y opposerais. Je ne veux pas qu'elle risque sa vie alors que je sais que tu peux déconner à n'importe quel moment et la laisser tomber. »

Shaw se renfrogna et ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

« Tais-toi Shaw ! Tu vas d'abord écouter jusqu'au bout ce que j'ai à te dire avant de te l'ouvrir. Tu nous as fait confiance pour te retaper physiquement. Tu étais partante. Sans toi, nous ne serions arrivés à rien Root et moi. Tu ne récupéreras pas un mental aussi vite que tu as récupéré ta condition physique, je le sais. Ce sera dur, tu t'en prendras plein la gueule. Mais ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que tu n'es pas seule, nous aussi on s'en prend plein la gueule avec toi. Tu refuses de coopérer. On ne peut pas t'y obliger, mais si tu ne fais rien pour, tu restes en arrière. Tu n'es pas apte pour le service Shaw. Tu fais cavalier seul. On ne peut pas te faire confiance. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Et tu dois parler à Root.

\- Je ne peux pas, déclara misérablement Shaw.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda doucement Reese.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, ce… c'est trop dur. »

Les larmes recommencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Reese renonça à la pousser plus loin. Il l'attrapa et la tira doucement vers lui. Shaw vint s'installer contre lui, la tête sur son épaule.

« T'es sûre que tu n'as pas descendu une bouteille après ta douche ? plaisanta Reese pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- T'es qu'un connard Reese.

\- C'est maintenant que tu t'en aperçois partenaire ?

\- Pff… souffla Shaw pour la forme. »

Elle se glissa plus confortablement contre lui et se détendit.

« Reese ? fit Shaw d'une voix voilée par le sommeil.

\- Shaw ?

\- Si tu racontes que j'ai dormi dans tes bras à quelqu'un, je te descends.

\- Même si je le raconte à Root ?

\- Root c'est pas pareil. Je parlais pour les autres, je ne plaisante pas.

\- Je sais, t'inquiète, bouche cousue.

\- Mmm, y a intérêt. »

Shaw s'endormit rapidement. Reese l'écoutait respirer calmement contre lui, son souffle caressant doucement son cou. Cette journée se terminait d'une bien curieuse façon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partageait un lit avec Shaw, mais à chaque fois ils s'étaient tous les deux cantonnés de leur côté. Habitués, depuis l'armée, à dormir dans des lieux exigus partagés avec d'autres, ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre et ne s'étaient jamais touchés. Shaw avait trouvé un short et un nouveau débardeur et dormait ainsi à moitié nue contre lui. Elle ne portait pas de brassière, pas de sous-vêtements. Il se troubla. Pas parce qu'il éprouvait du désir pour elle, ce qui aurait pu être le cas, Shaw malgré son sale caractère était plutôt bien foutue, les gars à l'armée avaient dû la qualifier de « bandante ». Elle l'était qu'elle le veuille ou pas. Mais pas pour lui.

Ses yeux le piquèrent dans le noir. Son père était mort quand il était jeune, il avait mal grandi, été un enfant difficile. Sa mère s'était tuée alors qu'il entrait dans l'adolescence, il était fils unique, il n'avait pas de famille, il s'était enfoncé dans la petite délinquance, avait flirté avec la plus grande avant qu'un juge ne lui mette le marché en main. Prison ou armée. Il avait choisi l'armée, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Reese était un solitaire. Sans famille. Par lâcheté, il avait perdu la chance de pouvoir s'en construire une. Jessica, la femme qu'il avait aimée était morte. Assassinée. Par sa faute.

Shaw bougea contre lui, son front frotta contre la peau nue de son cou. Putain, il avait quarante-trois ans, Shaw allait fêter ses trente-quatre ans, il avait l'impression, là dans ce lit, d'avoir seize ans. Reese réalisa qu'il aimait profondément Shaw, qu'elle s'était installée, il ne savait comment, dans son histoire, dans son cœur. Reese aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle, il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Il raffermit son étreinte autour de ses épaules. Il aimait son caractère taciturne, son sourire, son humour, la loyauté dont elle savait faire preuve, il admirait sa force de caractère, son intelligence, tout. Il l'aimait. Comme elle était.

Elle était la petite sœur qu'il avait rêvé d'avoir quand il était petit. La petite sœur qu'il enviait à ses camarades. La petite sœur surtout qu'il avait enviée à Gustavo, l'un des mauvais gars avec qui il traînait quand il avait seize ans. Gustavo le ténébreux était flanqué d'une sœur blonde comme les blés, qu'il emmenait partout avec lui. Une vraie sauvageonne, insolente et tête brûlée. Mais le soir, dans leur repaire, une veille baraque abandonnée qu'ils squattaient avec leur bande, Reese les regardait avec envie plaisanter l'un avec l'autre. L'affection qu'ils manifestaient l'un pour l'autre lui avait serré le cœur de jalousie. Elle s'appelait Alma et elle seule pouvait arrêter Gustavo quand elle jugeait qu'il déconnait, qu'il allait trop loin. Elle lui avait évité la prison bien des fois, l'avait retenu au bord du gouffre qui guette toujours le petit délinquant. Celui qui mène de l'autre côté. Définitivement. Alma et Gustavo faisaient équipe et avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, ils étaient partis. Ensemble. Ils s'étaient sauvés. Lui, Reese, personne n'avait été là pour le sauver et il avait fini devant le juge. Reese avait appris plus tard que Gustavo travaillait comme mécano spécialisé dans les engins agricoles. Qu'il était très apprécié et gagnait bien sa vie. Alma était devenue Rangers. Quand elle redescendait de sa montagne, elle rejoignait Gustavo, sa femme et ses trois enfants béats d'admiration devant cette tante qui fréquentait les ours et les écureuils et qui pouvait en imposer aux vilains braconniers venus violer la loi sur son territoire.

Reese n'oserait jamais avouer à Shaw ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais il se consola en se disant que ce n'était pas peut-être pas la peine, la seule présence de celle-ci dormant paisiblement dans ses bras le dispensait de le lui apprendre.

 

* * *

 

Finch s'enferma dans le sous-sol dès son retour. Pas pour coder, sa main était immobilisée dans une attelle et il n'était même pas assuré de retrouver le plein usage de ses doigts. La balle tirée par Shaw avait occasionné beaucoup de dégâts. Mais pour garder La Machine sous son contrôle. Il n'adressa la parole ni à Shaw, ni à Root. Elles ne s'en formalisèrent ni l'une, ni l'autre, Finch et ses états d'âme étaient bien loin de leurs préoccupations. Root sitôt rentrée fila dans sa chambre et se plongea dans l'élaboration d'un programme compliqué qu'Athéna lui avait demandé de créer. Le lendemain matin, Shaw se remit à débiter du bois. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher comme chaque nuit de venir s'asseoir dans la chambre de Root. Elle avait craint un instant que celle-ci ait fermé sa porte à clef, mais elle l'avait trouvée ouverte comme elle l'avait toujours été auparavant. Reese voyant ses trois compagnons occupés chacun de leur côté prit l'initiative de partir au ravitaillement. Il passa voir Root pour lui demander de l'aider à dresser une liste de ce dont ils avaient besoin. Root se plia gentiment à sa demande et il la quitta avec une liste complète. Il proposa à Shaw de l'accompagner, mais elle déclina l'invitation, prétextant que la réserve de bois à brûler devait être réapprovisionnée. Reese s'abstint de lui faire remarquer qu'avec ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à couper, ils pourraient tenir deux ou trois mois sans problème. Shaw avait besoin de se défouler. Mais il ne résista pas à la tentation de la relancer sur son problème de communication.

« Shaw ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne veux pas arrêter deux secondes de jouer au bûcheron, s'il te plaît ? »

Shaw arrêta son mouvement et se retourna sa hache à la main, pas franchement d'humeur à discuter, d'autant plus qu'elle se doutait bien de ce que Reese allait lui dire.

« Tu as pensé à ce que je t'ai dit ?

\- …

\- Sameen.

\- Je… Ouais.

\- Et… ?

\- J'ai peut-être une idée mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est possible… et si c'est vraiment une bonne idée.

\- Je peux t'aider ? proposa-t-il gentiment.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Shaw en se mâchouillant les lèvres.

\- Dis toujours. »

Shaw détourna le regard et se plongea dans la contemplation du lac.

« Viens avec moi, fit Reese. »

Shaw posa sa hache, attrapa sa chemise et le suivit. Reese emmena Shaw au bord du lac, il s'installa par terre et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il porta son regard devant lui.

« On devrait aller pêcher à Kessington un jour. On pourrait prendre les canoës.

\- C'est chiant de pêcher.

\- Tu préfères la chasse ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais chassé.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Pas des animaux en tout cas.

\- Root est une bonne chasseuse, si on est encore là quand la saison recommencera on pourrait y aller tous les trois ensemble... Remarque, je me suis aperçu qu'on avait braconné la première fois, mais bon cette fois, on pourrait rester dans les limites de la loi, cela n'enlèverait rien au plaisir. Ça te dirait ?

\- Mouais, fit Shaw sans manifester d'enthousiasme débordant.

\- Quoi ? Tu as peur de ne pas être la hauteur ? la taquina Reese.

\- Pff ! souffla Shaw en haussant les épaules. »

Ils se turent un moment.

« Alors ? la relança Reese.

\- Tu crois que tu peux donner accès à ton esprit ?

\- Comment ça ? fit Reese ne comprenant pas sa question.

\- Si tu étais incapable de parler, de faire comprendre des trucs qui comptent vraiment pour toi à quelqu'un, et que ça te bouffe la vie… et que tu avais la possibilité de faire rentrer cette personne dans ton esprit, de lui donner un accès total à tout ce que tu penses, tout ce que tu ressens, tu le ferais ?

\- Pourquoi ? Toi, tu ne le ferais-tu pas ?

\- Je n'ai jamais rien partagé avec personne. Et… j'ai fait des trucs… et si l'autre ne sait rien de moi ? Si l'autre découvre que… je suis …

\- Shaw, personne n'est jamais entré dans ton esprit ? Personne ne te connaît plus qu'il ne le devrait ? »

Reese la provoquait, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que Shaw projetait de faire, mais le peu qu'il savait sur son séjour aux mains de Samaritain lui donnait à penser que celui-ci avait violé l'esprit de Shaw, qu'il s'était introduit dans ses pensées, qu'il les avait modifiées. Il vit Shaw contracter les mâchoires et elle commença à s'arracher la peau des doigts avec les dents.

« Si.

\- Qui ?

\- Samaritain… et Athéna, avoua sombrement Shaw.

\- Parce que c'est toi qui l'avait décidé ?

\- Quoi ? s'énerva Shaw démarrant au quart de tour. Non, Samaritain ne m'a rien demandé, ce pervers m'a manipulée, il s'est servi de moi, il… il…

\- C'est okay, Shaw ne t'énerve pas.

\- Pour Athéna, ce n'est pas pareil, elle… elle sait, mais elle ne m'a jamais manipulée, elle ne s'est pas servie de ce qu'elle savait pour me torturer, pour le retourner contre moi. Elle m'a aidée... elle m'aide encore.

\- Je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu veux faire Shaw, ça concerne Root, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais, murmura doucement Shaw.

\- Bon écoute. D'abord Root n'est pas Samaritain, elle ne se retournera jamais contre toi. Ensuite, si Athéna t'as aidée tout en sachant ce que tu dissimules toujours à tout le monde, je ne vois pas pourquoi Root ne ferait pas la même chose. Elle tient à toi, elle s'inquiète pour toi et surtout, elle ne sait pas comment se comporter avec toi. Elle ne te comprend pas depuis que tu es rentrée. Elle souffre Shaw. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves pour elle ?

\- Euh… hésita Shaw indécise.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Reese balayant sa question d'un geste de la main. Mais il y a un truc que je sais concernant Root. Tu peux lui faire confiance. Pas seulement pour te sauver la vie quand tu en as besoin. Je crois que tu peux lui confiance d'un point de vue personnel. »

Shaw resta plongée dans ses pensées. Reese lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Tu as toujours su prendre les bonnes décisions Shaw, je t'ai toujours admirée pour cela. Ne commence pas à douter de toi. Suis ton instinct, je suis sûr qu'il ne te trompera pas. »

Il lui donna une tape d'encouragement et se releva. Il voulait aller faire ses courses à Montréal et il était déjà près de dix heures. De toute façon, il savait que Shaw avait déjà pris sa décision, elle avait juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce, ce qu'il venait de lui donner.

Shaw resta une demi-heure sans bouger les yeux fixés sur les eaux sombres du petit lac. Elle réfléchissait, reculant l'exécution de son idée. Reese lui avait apporté les encouragements auxquels elle aspirait, mais il lui fallait une dernière confirmation, savoir aussi si son idée pouvait réellement être mise à exécution.

« Athéna, t'es là ?

\- Je suis là Sameen.

\- Tu as accès à mes simulations ?

\- Oui.

\- Toutes ?

\- Oui. Je les ai toutes récupérées et Root a téléchargé les programmes quand nous sommes allés te chercher.

\- On peut les faire revivre à quelqu'un ?

\- Oui.

\- Il faut un matériel spécial ?

\- Oui, mais nous l'avons à notre disposition.

\- Où ?

\- Dans la chambre de Root. Il faut un ordinateur, activer le programme et brancher les lunettes de réalité virtuelle que Root a récupérées sur toi.

\- Est-ce que tu peux faire en sorte qu'une seule partie des simulations soit accessible ?

\- Je peux tout faire Sameen si tu m'expliques ce que tu projettes de faire.

\- Je veux que Root vive la simulation qui va de mon retour après mon évasion du centre de détention en Afrique du Sud jusqu'au jour où… J'ai tué Gabriel Hayward.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

\- Root sera plongée dans ton esprit Sameen. Elle vivra les événements comme toi tu les as vécus.

\- Et… ?

\- Elle sera toi. Éprouvera ce que tu as vécu, ressenti. Tous tes sentiments : joie, douleur, souffrance, peur, haine, colère, dégoût, indifférence, hésitation, désir, plaisir. Es-tu prête à ça ?

\- Tu ne les as pas vécus toi non plus ?

\- Si… mais je ne suis pas humaine Sameen. L'expérience que tu t'apprêtes à proposer à Root peut être très déconcertante pour un être humain.

\- Je ne peux pas lui parler, je ne supporte pas être loin d'elle et je ne sais pas comment me rapprocher d'elle. Je veux qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle sache, comme toi tu le sais. Mais pas tout, pas tout ce qui s'est passé après ou avant. Athéna, je ne suis pas capable de refaire tout le chemin vers elle. Je…

\- Je ferai ce que tu veux Sameen, mais tu dois prévenir Root, elle doit savoir à quoi elle s'expose. C'est à toi de lui expliquer ce que tu veux, je ne jouerai pas à ta messagère. D'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon.

\- Euh juste…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- C'est une idée dangereuse. Mais te connaissant et connaissant Root, j'évalue la probabilité d'un résultat positif à 84,19 %.

\- Yeap, ça me va.

\- Mais la probabilité d'une réaction incontrôlable de la part de Root à 91,03 %.

\- Tu entends quoi par réaction incontrôlable ? demanda Shaw perdant soudain son assurance.

\- Violence, mutisme, crise d'hystérie, fuite… Réaction de courte durée dans le temps, mais excessive.

\- Bah c'est pas grave si ça ne dure pas longtemps, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu m'accompagnes alors ?

\- Bien sûr Sameen.

\- Cool. Où es Root ?

\- Dans sa chambre, elle travaille pour moi.

\- Okay, allons-y. C'est le moment de lui accorder une pause. »

Shaw jouait la bravache, mais elle se sentait à l'étroit dans ses chaussures. Si Athéna n'avait pas été là, elle aurait renoncé. Elle monta à l'étage et frappa à la porte de Root. Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et entra. Root tourna la tête surprise par son intrusion. Elle n'avait pas revu Shaw depuis leur retour le soir précédent. Si on exceptait sa visite nocturne évidemment.

« Shaw ?

\- Root… euh… hésita soudain Shaw.

\- Sameen, la morigéna Athéna dans son oreillette. Tu ne vas reculer maintenant ?

\- Euh... non, okay, okay. »

Root fronça les sourcils et ses traits se durcirent. Shaw n'était apparemment pas venue seule, Athéna l'accompagnait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton mordant.

\- Euh, je… balbutia Shaw déstabilisée par l'agressivité dont faisait preuve Root à son égard.

\- Root, intervint Athéna via son implant. Sameen est venue te proposer quelque chose, laisse-la te parler. Ne l'agresse pas, c'est déjà bien assez difficile comme ça.

\- C'est pas vrai... souffla Root excédée.

\- Quoi ? demanda Shaw prête à tourner les talons.

\- Sameen ! la rappela Root avant que Shaw ne mette sa fuite à exécution. Excuse-moi. Ne pars pas, je t'écoute. »

Shaw la regarda attentivement, elle se rongea le pouce droit jusqu'au sang. La colère s'effaça sur le visage de Root laissant place à une extrême attention. Shaw comprit que Root était prête à l'écouter, son esprit prêt à se mettre en route dès qu'elle commencerait à parler, pour analyser, démêler le vrai du faux, peser le pour et le contre, envisager une réponse rationnelle exempte de toute dimension émotionnelle.

« Root, se lança-t-elle. J'ai un problème avec toi, je n'arrive pas partager ce que je ressens. Les simulations m'ont changée Root, je ne saurai pas te dire comment, mais elles m'ont forcée à vivre des expériences que… Ce que j'ai vécu pendant les simulations, c'était peut-être virtuel, mais pour moi c'était vrai, ça l'est toujours. Les simulations font partie de ma vie, vraie ou fausse, c'est pareil. Mais il n'y a que moi qui les ai vécues, même si elles impliquaient d'autres gens. Eux, ils n'ont pas partagé avec moi ce que j'ai partagé avec eux. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui.

\- Root… euh… Shaw hésita de nouveau.

\- J'ai fait partie de tes simulations, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Pas de toutes, mais de certaines… et…

\- Et ? l'encouragea Root, qui ne voyait pas trop où Shaw voulait en venir, pourquoi elle se montrait si prudente, pourquoi Athéna l'avait accompagnée pour lui parler.

\- Je… je voudrais que tu saches, lâcha Shaw dans un souffle. »

Shaw détourna le regard, respira un grand coup, prit son courage à deux mains et finit ce qu'elle avait commencé.

« Je veux que tu saches ce que nous avons partagé, ce que j'ai partagé avec toi durant les simulations. Tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Pour moi, ce n'est pas une simulation Root, ce sont des souvenirs, de vrais souvenirs aussi réels que ceux que j'ai gardés de mes années de fac, de mes missions, que tous ceux qui me restent depuis je suis née. Je suis incapable de t'expliquer, de te raconter ce que j'ai vécu et je ne supporte pas que tu sois si distante. Tu peux revivre mes simulations, celles qui te concernent, que j'ai choisi de partager avec toi. Le seul truc, c'est que tu seras moi, si tu acceptes. Tu vivras l'histoire pas en tant que toi, mais en tant que moi.

\- Tu me proposes de vivre une de tes simulations ? De plonger dans ton esprit ?

\- Euh, oui.

\- Comment ?

\- Athéna m'a dit que tu avais rapporté tout le matériel nécessaire et que tu avais téléchargé tous les programmes.

\- Et on peut faire ça maintenant ?

\- Euh, oui je crois... Je ne sais pas. Athéna ?

\- Oui, c'est possible maintenant, répondit Athéna aux deux jeunes femmes en même temps.

\- Tout de suite ? demanda Root incrédule.

\- Oui, confirma Athéna.

\- C'est d'accord, accepta Root d'une voix ferme. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Euh, Root, tu as bien réfléchi ? Tu vas te retrouver projetée dans mon esprit, ce sera peut-être… euh…

\- Sameen, si tu t'attendais à ce que je refuse, pourquoi es-tu venue alors ? Si j'ai une chance de te comprendre, une chance même minime de me rapprocher de toi, tu crois vraiment que je vais la laisser passer ?

\- Euh… Okay. Athéna, je fais quoi ? »

Athéna expliqua à Shaw et à Root comment procéder. Root se chargea de la partie informatique, puis elle s'allongea sur son lit. Shaw lui précisa qu'elle ne vivrait qu'une infime partie des simulations qu'elle avait subies, qu'il était impossible qu'elle les vive toutes, que c'était bien trop traumatisant, mais que la partie qu'elle vivrait, Shaw voulait qu'elle la connaisse.

« Root, la prévint-elle au dernier moment. J'ai souvent été très mal pendant cette simulation, je t'ai fait du mal aussi et j'ai été violente, parfois envers toi. »

Shaw s'apprêtait à lui déposer les lunettes sur les yeux, Root plongea son regard dans le sien. En d'autres temps, elle se serait damnée pour lire ce qu'elle y lisait à présent. De l'inquiétude, de l'affection. Elle lui passa une main derrière le cou et la tira vers elle. Elle releva la tête et lui déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres.

« Je t'ai toujours aimée comme tu étais Sameen, je ne crois pas que je vais changer maintenant. »

Elle retira sa main et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller en souriant, confiante, fébrile, prête à plonger. Shaw se pinça les lèvres et mit les lunettes en place. Elle se retourna vers l'ordinateur et lança le programme, dévorée d'incertitude.

« Combien de temps ça va durer ?

\- Quarante-cinq heures heures et trente-huit minutes.

\- Presque un mois en quarante-cinq heures ?

\- Tu as vécu des milliers et des milliers de simulations Sameen, exactement…

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir, la coupa Shaw brusquement.

\- Comme tu veux. Quoi qu'il en soit, celles-ci se sont enchevêtrées les unes dans les autres, comme elles se sont enchevêtrées dans ton esprit et dans ta mémoire. Ta perception du temps en a été altérée.

\- Mmm. Euh... mais on n'y a pas pensé, réalisa soudain Shaw affolée. Elle ne peut pas rester sans boire ni manger pendant 45 heures.

\- Tu peux la faire boire toutes les deux heures, elle ouvrira la bouche et elle avalera sans difficulté. Pour manger, un petit jeûne ne portera pas à conséquence, elle mangera une fois la simulation terminée. Tu peux néanmoins rajouter du sucre ou du sodium dans son eau et même lui faire boire des jus de fruit.

\- Mais euh, si elle boit…

\- Déshabille-la et place-lui un bassin sous les reins.

\- Tu te fous de moi !

\- Tu préfères qu'elle mouille son lit ? Sinon, va lui chercher des couches pour adultes.

\- Reese est parti avec la Wrangler.

\- Je peux lui envoyer un message.

\- Tu fais vraiment chier ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

\- C'est toi le médecin.

\- Ah, très drôle. Merde ! jura Shaw. Okay, envoie un message à Reese, je veux aussi du matériel de perfusion avec cinq poches de glucose. T'as intérêt à ce qu'elle ne pisse pas avant qu'il rentre.

\- Sinon tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Te foutre mon poing sur la gueule.

\- Sameen ! rit Athéna dans son oreillette.

\- Je trouverai bien quelque chose, maugréa Shaw contrariée.

\- Je te fais confiance pour ça. »

 

* * *

 

Shaw attendit avec impatience le retour de Reese, guettant le moteur de la Wrangler. Elle surveillait étroitement Root plongée dans la simulation. Elle vérifiait sa fréquence respiratoire, son pouls, toutes les cinq minutes, guettant le moindre mouvement, le moindre frémissement. Athéna lui conseilla de se détendre. Elle lui assura que la simulation ne mettrait pas la santé de Root en danger et qu'il était très rare que les sujets bougent durant les simulations. Shaw grommela qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre, qu'elle était médecin, qu'elle ne lâcherait pas Root des yeux et lui demanda sèchement de se la fermer, que si elle avait besoin d'elle, elle la sonnerait. Athéna se tut, Shaw était anxieuse, s'occuper de Root lui permettait de garder un certain contrôle sur ses émotions, ce qui lui sembla somme toute, être préférable.

Le soir tombait déjà quand Shaw entendit la Wrangler cahoter sur le chemin et se garer devant le garage. Shaw ordonna à Athéna de surveiller Root et se précipita dehors.

« Salut, Shaw, l'accueillit Reese avec un sourire. Tu viens m'aider ? Il y a plein de trucs à décharger.

\- Tu as reçu le message d'Athéna ?

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de couches et de matériel de perfusion ? Tu as des fuites ?

\- T'es vraiment con. Où les as-tu foutues ? »

Shaw agacée sauta dans la Wrangler et commença à tout retourner.

« Reese, c'est où ?

\- Hey Shaw ? Tu en as besoin tout de suite ?

\- Évidemment crétin, sinon pourquoi je te les aurais demandées ! »

Reese en recevant le message d'Athéna avait été un peu décontenancé. Il avait craint pour la santé d'Harold et lui avait téléphoné, mais celui-ci lui avait assuré qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas vu les deux jeunes femmes de la journée. Shaw s'excitait toujours dans le 4x4.

« Bon Shaw, tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques ? C'est pour qui ?

\- Pour Root, répliqua-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Pour Root ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Reese monta à son tour dans la Wrangler et retourna brutalement Shaw vers lui. L'impatience qu'elle manifestait fit soudain place à la colère, plus inquiétant Reese vit qu'elle semblait angoissée.

« Shaw qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, c'est Root, je ne veux pas qu'elle se pisse dessus et je préfère la perfuser, je ne veux pas qu'elle risque une déshydratation, ni qu'elle s'affaiblisse trop.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu encore ? Elle est blessée ? Vous vous êtes battues ? Shaw ! »

Reese referma ses deux mains sur les bras de Shaw, elle grimaça et comprit tout à coup qu'il se méprenait sur la situation.

« Reese, lâche-moi. Y a rien, j'ai juste proposé à Root de partager une de mes simulations et elle va être plongée dedans jusqu'à demain soir.

\- Comment ça une de tes simulations ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu lui as proposé d'être toi ? De vivre ce que tu as vécu comme tu l'as vécu ?

\- Si.

\- Et elle a accepté ?

\- Oui.

\- Sans discuter ?

\- Oui.

\- Je pressens que Root a même dû être enthousiaste… Vous êtes tarées toutes les deux.

\- Tu m'as pourtant dit que c'était une bonne idée, fit Shaw prenant soudain un improbable air penaud.

\- Euh, oui c'est vrai, la rassura Reese. Mais je ne croyais pas que… Tu es vraiment incroyable Shaw. Je ne croyais pas que…

\- Quoi ? demanda Shaw quand elle s'aperçut que Reese ne continuerait pas sa phrase.

\- Rien… Tu es dingue Sameen, mais j'avoue que j'admire ton courage. »

Shaw fronça les sourcils le temps d'analyser sa déclaration, puis elle regarda Reese et se dit que si elle était dotée d'une nature moins introvertie, plus démonstrative, elle lui aurait certainement sauté au cou et l'aurait gratifié d'un baiser sonore sur la joue. Reese était vraiment un mec d'enfer, pensa-t-elle. Il lui renvoya une grimace, à peu près certain de savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

« C'est sur le siège avant… et Shaw, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin d'aide ou que tu veux que j'assure un tour de garde.

\- Fais-moi à bouffer, j'ai faim, le reste je m'en charge.

\- Tu voudras une bière ? J'en ai acheté.

\- Non.

\- Okay, je t'apporte un plateau tout à l'heure, le temps de décharger et de préparer à manger. »

Shaw hocha la tête reconnaissante et fila à toute allure avec sa commande.

Elle déshabilla Root avec précaution, ne lui laissant que le tee-shirt heureusement à manches courtes qu'elle portait, cela lui avait permis de lui retirer son soutien-gorge sans devoir lui enlever son tee-shirt. Elle plia soigneusement son pantalon, le posa sur un fauteuil et glissa dedans ses sous-vêtements. Elle trouva son short de nuit, et après lui avoir passé la couche, le lui enfila. Elle prépara ensuite la perfusion, vérifia que tout était en ordre et que la simulation n'affectait aucune de ses fonctions vitales, puis elle reprit sa garde angoissée. Reese lui apporta comme promis un plateau, il avait préparé un excellent chili con carne. Un plat simple, facile à manger. Shaw s'empara de son assiette, Reese lui tendit une cuillère et elle engouffra son plat en cinq minutes, sans une seule fois quitter Root des yeux. Il renonça à lui proposer son aide une nouvelle fois. Il lui porterait une cafetière avant d'aller se coucher. Il se doutait que Shaw ne dormirait pas, le café lui ferait du bien.

 

* * *

 

Les recherches n'avaient rien donné. Ils avaient perdu du temps à leur arrivée à New-York. Ils leur avaient fallu trouver un logement, s'équiper puis commencer à prospecter. Matveïtch bénéficiait de nombreux contacts, non seulement auprès du personnel de l'ambassade de la Confédération de Russie, mais aussi auprès d'anciens collègues qui travaillaient aujourd'hui pour diverses compagnies de sécurité. Il était apprécié, tout comme l'étaient ceux qui l'accompagnaient, particulièrement Anna Borissnova et Alexeï Borkoff. Et puis, même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment du même bord, Matveïtch connaissait des membres de la Mafia Russe.

Un de ses anciens compagnons d'arme, un « fils de… » que son père avait envoyé à l'armée pour s'y forger un caractère, en était même l'un des principaux dirigeants. Il devait à Matveïtch de ne pas être mort. Au cours d'une opération mal montée en Tchétchènie, il s'était retrouvé aux mains des rebelles, sans Matveïtch il y serait resté.

Ses contacts à l'ambassade ne savaient rien, ceux qui officiaient comme agents de sécurité non plus. Seul son ancien compagnon d'arme se révéla utile. Il connaissait très bien Sameen Shaw. Quand Matveïtch avait prononcé son nom, il lui avait répondu qu'il ne la connaissait pas, mais quand il s'était retrouvé avec sa photo entre les mains...

« Je la connais. C'est une tarée. Dangereuse. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

\- Je veux sa peau, elle a massacré deux de mes gars, Chouvalov entre autre.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur voulait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, en tout cas je veux la retrouver.

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est.

\- Comment la connais-tu ? »

Yogorov lui raconta comment lui et Shaw s'était rencontrés. C'était à l'époque où il avait monté une affaire avec un groupe clandestin dont les membres appartenaient à la police New-Yorkaise, des pourris encore plus dangereux que la Mafia sicilienne, les Cartels mexicains ou la Triade chinoise. Ces crétins avaient kidnappé une gamine qui avait mis son immeuble entier sur écoute et intercepté des conversations compromettantes entre lui, Yogorov et un des flics pourris. Shaw pensait qu'il était responsable de l'enlèvement. Elle était arrivée comme une dingue, s'était débarrassée de son service de sécurité et avait déboulé dans sa suite. Il se souvenait qu'elle était blessée à l'épaule, qu'elle était vêtue une chemise noire dont les manches avaient été arrachées et portait en guise de pansement du ruban collant-alu, celui dont on se sert pour réparer les pots d'échappement. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle l'avait cogné, attaché à un fauteuil, menacé pour ensuite lui poser des tas de questions sur sa santé et ses pratiques sexuelles. Matveïtch haussa les sourcils. Yogorov s'esclaffa.

« Elle avait son idée derrière la tête, elle s'est servie de moi pour se faire une transfusion. Non, mais tu imagines ça Anton ? Cette tarée à moitié exsangue m'a piqué mon sang. Quand elle a compris que je n'y étais pour rien et obtenu les renseignements qu'elle voulait, elle s'est barrée. J'ai appris plus tard qu'elle avait récupéré la gamine et descendu tous les types qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. En plus, les pourris ont perdu un de leur gagne-pain, elle a fait sauter leur usine.

\- Elle était seule ?

\- Non, mes gars m'ont dit qu'il y avait un type avec elle, mais on n'a jamais su son identité.

\- Et la gamine ?

\- Dans le Massachusetts. Elle est interne à la Middlesex School.

\- Tu sais si elle a des contacts avec Shaw ?

\- Non, mais ça m'étonnerait. Tu peux toujours vérifier si tu veux. Je sais que sa scolarité est prise charge par une fondation.

\- Une fondation ?

\- Ouais, une espèce d'œuvre de charité. Elle balance de l'argent pour aider les jeunes à être scolarisés, à poursuivre des études. Rien de louche. La fille n'a jamais fait reparler d'elle.

\- Et elle passe où ses vacances ?

\- Elle participe à des camps organisés par l'école ou par des organismes privés, c'est une orpheline.

\- Elle ne va jamais chez personne ?

\- Un gars de la fondation passe deux ou trois fois par an pour la rencontrer. Il reste une heure ou deux, l'emmène déjeuner au restaurant ou assiste à un match de Hockey auquel elle participe et c'est tout.

\- Tu es sûr Peter ?

\- Oui, je l'ai tenue à l'œil un moment. D'abord parce qu'elle savait un peu de trop de choses, ensuite parce qu'elle avait l'air très futé et enfin, parce que je voulais voir si la folle qui l'avait délivrée n'allait pas se repointer, mais non.

\- Okay, merci Peter.

\- De rien, tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de moi, pour n'importe quoi. »

Matveïtch avait mené une petite enquête qui avait corroboré les assertions de Yogorov. La gamine n'avait d'ailleurs plus eu de contact avec personne depuis plus de huit mois. La directrice de la Middlesex School s'était montrée charmante au téléphone, Matveïtch avait chargé Anna Borissnova de la contacter. Elle s'était faite passer pour une cousine de la jeune fille et la directrice, si elle n'avait voulu lui donner aucun renseignement personnel sur la jeune fille, l'avait encouragée à prendre contact avec Genrika Zhirova. Celle-ci était une excellente élève, brillante même, mais la directrice pensait qu'elle souffrait d'être toujours seule, de n'avoir aucun contact en dehors de l'école. Il abandonna cette piste.

Il reporta son attention sur la famille.

 .

 

Sameen Shaw était orpheline de père depuis ses onze ans, pas de frères et sœurs, pas de cousins, oncles, tantes ou grands-parents connus. Restait sa mère. Khatereh Deghati. Née à Chiraz en 1957. Docteur es mathématiques, diplômée de l'université de Téhéran. Arrivée aux États-Unis en 1980, mariée l'année suivante à un officier de l'USMC, Matthew Shaw.

Matveïtch n'avait pas eu trop de mal à retrouver sa trace. Elle habitait Montréal depuis 2008, titulaire d'un poste de professeur auprès du département de mathématiques fondamentales et appliquées de l'université Concordia. Toute l'équipe embarqua pour Montréal. Matveïtch lui téléphona. Il invoqua une enquête du FBI et sollicita un rendez-vous. Elle posa quelques questions, il répondit évasivement, se défendant de pouvoir s'exprimer au téléphone, son enquête concernait la sécurité du territoire des États-Unis. Il la sentit méfiante et pour la rassurer, lui proposa de venir la rencontrer à l'université. Elle accepta immédiatement, elle l'attendrait le lendemain après ses cours à midi. Elle lui indiqua la salle où il pourrait la retrouver. Elle le conduirait ensuite dans son bureau s'il voulait discuter.

Elle se montrait prudente, la prise de contact aurait lieu dans un lieu public en présence de ses étudiants et Matveïtch soupçonnait que s'il ne lui inspirait pas confiance, elle refuserait de le rencontrer en privé. Il demanda à Anna Borissnova de l'accompagner. Ils prirent l'aspect de parfaits agents du FBI, habillés sobrement, bien propre sur-eux. Tous leurs papiers étaient en règle, ils devaient cette petite faveur à Peter Yogorov.

Ils arrivèrent peu avant la fin des cours. La porte s'ouvrit et des étudiants sortirent empressés, la mine réjouie. Ils durent attendre un quart d'heure que Khatereh Deghati finissent de discuter avec trois de ses étudiants. Matveïcht en profita pour l'évaluer. Petite, fine, elle portait les cheveux longs noués en un chignon sévère sur la nuque. Sa mâchoire était marquée, le profil acéré, les yeux noirs durs, mais sans trace d'agressivité. Elle écoutait attentivement ses étudiants et leur répondait patiemment, avec concision. Elle finit par les presser de partir, fermement, mais courtoisement. Les étudiants la remercièrent chaleureusement, s'excusèrent et prirent congé. Elle rangea ses affaires dans une sacoche en cuir et tourna enfin vers les Russes un regard scrutateur. Elle avait repéré leur présence dès que la porte s'était ouverte. Elle ne serait pas facile à manœuvrer. Elle s'avança vers eux la main tendue.

« Agent Gordon, je suppose ?

\- Oui, et voici ma collègue l'agent Field. »

Ils sortirent leur carte officielle, mais elle ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil rapide, leur signifiant qu'une carte aussi authentique qu'elle en avait l'air ne suffirait pas à ce qu'elle leur fasse confiance.

« Mmm, enchantée. En quoi puis-je vous être utile Monsieur Gordon ?

\- Je préférerais vous parler en privé.

\- Je préférerais que vous me disiez d'abord ce que vous voulez.

\- C'est à propos de votre fille, Sameen Shaw. »

Matveïtch vit le professeur se raidir, une ombre passa dans son regard. Colère, tristesse, surprise ? Il aurait été incapable de le dire.

« Ma fille ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider. Elle est décédée. Il y a cinq ans.

\- Nous le savons, mais elle est liée à une importante affaire qui a mis en danger la sécurité nationale et il est très important que nous parlions avec ceux qui l'ont connue.

\- Qui peut se targuer d'avoir jamais connu Sameen ? répliqua-t-elle amèrement.

\- Vous êtes sa mère, Madame. Euh... Vous ne voudriez pas continuer cette conversation ailleurs ?

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire sur elle.

\- S'il vous plaît, je suis sûr que vous nous serez très utile »

Khatareh Deghati hésita, dévisagea Matveïtch, puis Anna Borissnova. Elle les trouvait étranges, elle ne savait trop pourquoi. Parler de Sameen ne l'enchantait vraiment pas, mais sa curiosité fut plus forte, déformation universitaire certainement. Elle les pilota jusqu'à son bureau, mais prit soin de garder la porte ouverte.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda-t-elle adoptant un style direct.

\- Tout ce qui nous permettrait d'établir un profil très précis.

\- Vous êtes du FBI, vous avez certainement accès à ses dossiers scolaires et universitaires, ensuite elle s'est engagée dans les Marines, je ne pense pas que son dossier militaire soit classé secret-défense et puis même, vous y auriez accès.

\- Quel genre d'enfant était-elle ?

\- Un génie. Elle se comportait en conséquence.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Elle était invivable.

\- Elle a souffert de troubles psychologiques ?

\- Non.

\- Pourtant...

\- Pff ! Cette histoire de troubles de la personnalité pour lesquels elle s'est faite renvoyer de son cycle de résidence ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Croyez-vous qu'elle serait devenue officier si elle en avait vraiment souffert ? Ça arrangeait peut-être Sameen qu'on le croie, mais elle n'a jamais souffert d'aucun trouble mental.

\- Elle n'était pas très socialisée.

\- Les enfants précoces ne sont jamais très doués pour les interactions sociales. Après, en devenant adultes, ils s'améliorent et ne se différencient plus des autres... du moins s'ils en ont envie.

\- Votre fille en avait-elle envie ?

\- Non. Elle était renfermée, introvertie. Elle se complaisait dans cette attitude et en grandissant cette tendance s'est encore accentuée.

\- Qu'a-t-elle fait après avoir quitté l'armée ? »

Khetareh Daghati se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les jambes, son regard devient perçant, moqueur.

« Vous me demandez ça à moi Monsieur Gordon ? Je n'ai pas parlé à ma fille depuis qu'elle a pris la décision stupide de s'engager dans l'armée en 2006, je ne lui parlais déjà presque pas avant. Je ne l'ai jamais revue depuis qu'elle est partie en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle ne m'a jamais téléphoné et je n'ai moi non plus, jamais cherché à la joindre. Elle serait morte d'une rupture d'anévrisme ? Pff ! Je n'y crois même pas. Vous savez certainement mieux que moi ce qu'elle a fait de sa foutue vie depuis qu'elle est partie jouer au petit soldat en Orient, conclue-t-elle d'un ton méprisant. »

Elle fixait Anna Borissnova depuis un petit bout de temps, et celle-ci mal à l'aise se demandait pourquoi.

« Vous n'êtes pas du FBI... Проясню сразу : я знаю, что _вы лжете_. »

Anna Borissnova resta stoïque, Matveïtch sans voix. Khetareh Daghati continua en russe.

« Vous me prenez pour une imbécile ? J'ai vécu la révolution iranienne, j'ai été traquée, incarcérée, subi des dizaines d'interrogatoires avant de m'enfuir à travers la montagne, j'en ai subi de nouveaux quand j'ai été récupérée par des soldats américains, d'autres encore quand je suis arrivée ici. Et... j'ai passé deux ans à l'université en Union soviétique. Vous encore Gordon, vous pouvez donner le change, mais pas votre collègue. Vous appartenez au SRV ?

\- …

\- Qu'importe, je ne sais rien sur Sameen. Et je ne lui ai jamais connu d'amis, même pas de camarades de classe, ni de relation amoureuse. C'était le genre à coucher avec des inconnus rencontrés dans des bars. »

Elle se leva, empoigna sa sacoche et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Vous voudrez bien m'excuser. J'ai cours cet après-midi et j'aimerai déjeuner avant. Je vous laisse mon bureau, vous pouvez le fouiller si ça vous amuse. Vous voulez les clefs de chez moi ? Je vous les laisse, dit-elle en jetant un trousseau sur la table. Laissez-les dans le vide-poche sur le meuble dans l'entrée et claquez la porte en partant, j'ai un double ici. Amusez-vous bien.

\- Madame Deghaty ? la rappela Matveïtch.

\- Que voulez-vous encore ?

\- Votre fille n'est pas morte.

\- Elle l'est pour moi, depuis longtemps. »

Matveïcht la regarda partir songeur. Il l'avait sous-estimée. Il ramassa le trousseau qu'elle avait laissé.

« Vous voulez aller chez elle ?

\- On ne peut rien laisser au hasard. Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé d'elle ?

\- Intelligente, très. Sûre d'elle et courageuse. Par contre les rapports avec sa fille me semblent avoir été compliqués.

\- Mouais, je ne crois pas qu'elle nous ait menti. Ferme la porte, on va fouiller son bureau puis on ira chez elle.

\- Et après ?

\- Je ne sais pas, cette fille n'a pas laissé beaucoup de traces, ça ne va pas être facile. »

 

* * *

 

Samaritain enregistra les recherches des Russes, leurs échecs. Ils étaient méthodiques et bien organisés, mais ils n'avançaient pas. Ils ne possédaient pas l'ombre d'une piste qui puisse mener à Sameen Shaw. Il devait la pousser à se montrer et lancer à ses trousses d'autres équipes. Il lança des simulations, cherchant la meilleure stratégie. Des têtes devaient recommencer à tomber, mais les cibles choisies avec soin.

 

* * *

 

Le 8 avril, John Suran tomba à genoux en hurlant et vomit tout ce qu'il avait pu ingurgiter durant son dîner d'affaire. Sa fille dormait chez une amie de classe, son fils était parti disputer un match de baseball avec son équipe à Saint Louis. Sa femme n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner à son dîner. Elle avait eu envie de profiter d'une soirée tranquille à la maison. Il lui avait téléphoné à 18 heures pour lui dire qu'il ne rentrerait pas en sortant de son bureau. Elle lui avait souhaité une bonne soirée et avait raccroché. Il était rentré à 23 heures, le dîner s'était prolongé dans un bar. La porte était fermée à son arrivée, à clef. Rien d'anormal. Il avait appelé sa femme.

« Janet ! Je suis rentré. »

Elle n'avait pas répondu, il s'était débarrassé de sa veste et avait retiré ses chaussures sans défaire ses lacets. Janet le lui reprocherait, mais il ne changerait pas d'habitude pour autant.

« Ouh, ouh ! Chérie, lança-t-il joyeux en se dirigeant vers le salon. »

Et là, il était tombé à genoux, il avait souillé le tapis, sa chemise et son pantalon.

« Janet... »

Il avait rampé, lui avait touché le genou et la tête avait glissé, l'horrible tête avec ce sourire dessiné au scalpel. Il s'était relevé et s'était précipité chez son voisin, tambourinant à sa porte comme un dément. La voisine était venue, il avait été incapable de parler, le mari était arrivé, avait essayé de le calmer, il n'avait su que prononcer encore une fois le nom de sa femme et puis, il avait perdu connaissance.

Comme à Moscou, comme à Ieroslavl, la police de Baltimore découvrit un corps martyrisé, des instruments de torture abandonnés, soigneusement rangés à proximité du corps de la victime, des cheveux longs, des empreintes et un poème cette fois rédigé en anglais :

 

« 97 têtes posées sur des épaules

97 têtes,

Si une de ces têtes,

Venait à tomber,

96 têtes posées sur des épaules... »

 

L'enquête révéla l'identité du meurtrier, de la meurtrière. Le meurtre était l'œuvre d'une sadique, la sadique était décédée depuis plus de cinq ans. Le FBI fut chargé du dossier. Ils enquêtèrent sur les liens qui pouvaient unir Janet Suran à Sameen Shaw. Ils découvrirent qu'elles avaient partagé la même chambre à l'université entre l'année 1996 et l'année 1998.

 

* * *

 

Le 20 avril, James Furlong, médecin à la retraite, ancien professeur au Centre hospitalier de l'université de Columbia à New-York, fut retrouvé par sa femme de ménage dans le même état que l'avait été Janet Suran par son mari. Il avait 68 ans, sa tortionnaire s'était efforcée de le maintenir en vie le plus longtemps possible, des poches de sang et de glucose vides furent retrouvées à côté des instruments de torture qu'elle avait utilisés, des ongles, des dents qu'elle avait arrachés.

Le meurtre fut rattaché à celui de Baltimore, la victime portait un poème épinglé sur sa chemise. La suite de celui retrouvé sur le corps de Janet Suran.

 

« 96 têtes posées sur des épaules

96 têtes,

Si une de ces têtes,

Venait à tomber,

95 têtes posées sur des épaules... »

 

Un avis de recherche fut lancé sur Interpol, Doljikov en prit connaissance et il prévint Matveïtch.

Athéna enregistra les données. James Furlong avait pris Shaw sous sa tutelle lorsqu'elle avait suivi son cycle de formation pratique, tout comme Janet avait été sa tutrice en première année de fac et avait partagé bien malgré elle, sa chambre avec elle durant deux ans. Quatre meurtres venaient d'être imputés à Shaw. Il lui sembla nécessaire de contacter Root.

 

* * *

 

Le 16 avril 2016, enregistra Athéna dans ses mémoires, la simulation prit fin comme un film prend fin dans une salle de cinéma, tout devint noir. Root resta immobile.

« Root ? murmura doucement Athéna. Tu peux enlever les lunettes si tu veux, c'est fini. »

Root prit quelques instants avant de mettre son conseil à exécution. Il faisait nuit, la lampe de chevet brillait à côté d'elle. Elle était allongée sous ses couvertures. Elle découvrit Shaw endormie inconfortablement sur un fauteuil. La fatigue avait eu raison d'elle après plus de 40 heures de veille. Root retira sa perfusion et se leva silencieusement. Elle prit les affaires qu'avait pliées Shaw sur le fauteuil et s'habilla, elle retira avec une moue de dégoût sa couche, mais ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un élan de tendresse envers Shaw. Elle récupéra ses Glock et deux chargeurs dans un placard de la salle de bain et les passa à sa ceinture.

Elle allait sortir quand Athéna lui souffla de ne pas abandonner Shaw sans au moins lui laisser un mot. Root se mordit les lèvres, revint en arrière. Aty avait raison. Elle arracha une feuille à un de ses carnets de notes, griffonna un mot et plaça la feuille pliée en deux sur les genoux de Shaw endormie. Elle se pencha et lui posa un baiser léger sur la tempe, veillant à ne pas la réveiller. Elle aurait été incapable de l'affronter maintenant. Elle fronça les sourcils, reprit la feuille, retourna à son bureau, rajouta une ligne à son message et revint le reposer sur les genoux de Shaw. Elle descendit sans bruit et ouvrit la porte du sas d'entrée. Elle s'habilla chaudement, récupéra une grosse lampe projecteur, glissa son ordi dans un sac à dos, enfouit ses Glock dans les poches de sa parka, prit une lampe torche de secours et s'enfonça dans la nuit. La marche lui ferait du bien. Elle ne savait pas trop où elle irait après avoir rejoint Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain, mais elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Shaw se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, furieuse de s'être laissée gagner par le sommeil. Elle ramassa machinalement le papier posé sur ses genoux, mais avant de l'avoir déplié, elle prit conscience qu'elle était seule dans la chambre. Root avait disparu. Serrant le papier dans son poing, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, revint, vit en un clin d'œil que les vêtements de Root et son ordinateur manquaient. Elle dévala les marches quatre à quatre, arriva dans le salon plongé dans le noir, fila dans le sas, nota les porte-manteaux vides, courut au garage, sauta dans la Wrangler. Les clefs ? Elle baissa le pare-soleil, rien. Reese ! Ce crétin avait dû les ranger dans la cuisine ou dans le salon. Elle repartit en courant, fouilla partout, s'énerva, remonta à l'étage, fonça dans la chambre de Reese en criant et le secoua comme un prunier.

« Shaw ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ?

\- Les clefs de la Jeep Reese, tu les as mises où ?

\- Dans mon pantalon peut-être, marmonna-t-il pas encore bien réveillé. »

Shaw grommela des injures, trouva les clefs et repartit.

« Shaw ! »

Elle l'ignora. Athéna avait elle aussi, essayé plusieurs fois de lui parler, mais Shaw n'y avait pas prêté attention.

« Sameen ! tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois. »

Shaw resta aussi indifférente qu'auparavant à sa tentative. Elle décida alors d'employer des moyens plus radicaux. Elle émit un son à haute fréquence. Shaw porta la main à son oreille en hurlant et se recroquevilla par terre. Ses doigts s'introduisirent fébrilement dans son oreille.

« Non, Sameen, n'enlève pas ton oreillette, je veux juste que tu m'écoutes. Si tu continues j'augmente la fréquence, je peux te plonger dans l'inconscience si tu insistes.

\- Okay, okay arrête, répondit précipitamment Shaw en grimaçant de douleur. Je t'écoute.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer où tu vas ?

\- Je vais la chercher, elle s'est barrée toute seule dans la forêt en pleine nuit. Tu ne m'as même pas prévenue ! lui reprocha-t-elle en colère.

\- Je t'avais prévenue qu'elle risquait d'avoir une réaction...

\- Je sais, mais...

\- Laisse-là respirer. Elle a besoin d'être seule, s'il y a bien quelqu'un pour comprendre cela, c'est toi. Elle ne risque rien, elle est armée et bien équipée. Je veillerais à ce que rien ne lui arrive et je te promets de te prévenir si elle a besoin de toi.

\- …

\- Sameen ?

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda anxieusement Shaw en se relevant.

\- Ça s'est bien passé.

\- Oui ?

\- Oui. »

Shaw resta plantée debout les yeux sur la forêt. La porte d'entrée battit.

« Shaw t'es où ?

\- Je suis là Reese.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit-il en la rejoignant.

\- Root est partie.

\- Ah ! Euh... laissa échapper Reese ne sachant trop ce que cela pouvait signifier, ni quelle attitude adopter.

\- Viens, on rentre, fit Shaw. »

Une fois dans le salon, Shaw alla se vautrer sur un des canapés.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Euh...

\- Je te fais un café. »

Il sentait que Shaw ne refuserait pas sa présence. Il prépara deux mugs, lui en tendit un et posa l'autre sur la table basse. Il alluma le feu dans la cheminée, il ne faisait pas très chaud dans la pièce et si passer le reste de la nuit sur le canapé ne le dérangeait pas, il n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller le matin complètement frigorifié. Shaw le regarda faire en silence. Reese récupéra sa tasse et refermant ses mains dessus, il s'installa sur le deuxième canapé. Shaw baissa les yeux, elle tenait toujours le papier qu'elle avait trouvé sur ses genoux serré dans son poing. Elle tendit la main vers l'interrupteur de la lampe qui se trouvait à sa portée et l'alluma. Elle déplia le papier, le lut, puis le replia soigneusement avant de le glisser dans sa poche de pantalon. Elle éteignit la lampe et s'allongea. Elle était crevée, le mieux était encore de dormir, Reese et Athéna veillaient sur elle, elle ne risquait rien.

Elle se remémora juste, pour se rassurer avant de dormir, le message qu'avait griffonné Root à son attention.

 

« Sameen,

Merci.

Je reviens.

Root.

nb : Tu es la personne que j'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer. Un code parfait. »

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

Traduction de la phrase écrite en Russe :

  
**« Проясню сразу : я знаю, что _вы лжете_.»** _:_ « Que ce soit clair, je sais que vous mentez. »

 

 


	8. Mission "SOS-braconnage".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **TaTchou** pour ses relectures... qui contrairement à la vie s'éclairent en rose. Je déteste cette couleur, vraiment, mais j'avoue qu'elle joue parfaitement son rôle._

* * *

 

 

 

 

Shaw se rongea les sangs et tous les doigts de la main, toute la journée ayant suivi le départ de Root. Athéna finit par prendre pitié d'elle en milieu d'après-midi. Elle contacta d'abord Reese sur son téléphone. Elle voulait être sûre qu'il accepte de faire équipe avec Shaw. Il n'émit pas même un soupir de protestation quand Athéna lui annonça qu'elle avait besoin d'eux pour une mission. Shaw avait passé sa journée dans le canapé, s'arrachant ongles et peaux jusqu'au sang. Elle avait fini le Chili d'un air absent et n'avait pas décroché un mot. Cherchant une compagnie moins sombre, Reese était descendu apporter un plateau à Finch. Mal lui en avait pris. Finch paraissait encore plus angoissé que Shaw.

Il interrogea Reese sur les deux jeunes femmes, lui infligeant un véritable interrogatoire. Que faisaient-elles ? Avaient-elle des projets ? Lui avaient-elles parlé de La Machine ? Miss Groves était-elle allée acheter du nouveau matériel informatique ? Couchaient-elles ensemble ? Reese l'arrêta.

« Finch ! Comment pouvez-vous me demander ça ?!

\- Elles sont trop proches l'une de l'autre, si elles commencent une relation sentimentale, ce sera une catastrophe.

\- Je croyais que vous espériez qu'elles se rapprochent.

\- Peut-être avant. Il me semblait que Miss Shaw pouvait apporter un certain équilibre à Miss Groves, la détourner un peu de son amour inconditionnel et ridicule pour La Machine. Calmer ses ardeurs. Mais je ne sais pas ce que Samaritain lui a fait. Vous avez vu John ?

\- Vu quoi, Finch ?

\- Miss Shaw a développé une relation intime avec La Machine ! Elles sont dangereuses, Monsieur Reese.

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour rien, Finch, essaya de tempérer Reese.

\- Êtes-vous à ce point aveugle, Monsieur Reese ?

\- Non, mais j'ai confiance en elles.

\- Vous avez tort, elles nous mènent tout droit à l'Apocalypse.

\- Je croyais que c'était Samaritain qui nous y menait.

\- La Machine dont rêve Miss Groves n'est pas mieux que Samaritain. »

Reese dévisagea Finch, ses traits mangés par les cernes, le tic qui étirait sa bouche. Il nota aussi qu'il refusait de nommer Athéna par son nom, qu'il continuait à l'appeler La Machine.

« Je ne peux plus détruire La Machine, mais si je le pouvais encore...

\- Vous ne parlez pas sérieusement, Finch ?

\- C'est trop tard maintenant, Monsieur Reese, elle est partie dans le réseau et elle bloque mon accès à certaines de ses fonctions. Je n'ai même plus l'accès total à son code source. Un coup de Miss Groves certainement.

\- Finch, Root ne changera jamais rien au programme d'At... de La Machine sans avoir votre accord, vous le savez très bien.

\- Miss Groves peut-être, mais si Miss Shaw le lui demande, l'encourage à le faire ?

\- Mangez Finch et reposez-vous, vous y verrez plus clair.

\- Resterez-vous fidèle à votre engagement, Monsieur Reese ? À notre amitié ? demanda Finch inquiet. Me protégerez-vous contre elles ?

\- Il ne vous arrivera rien, Finch. Je vous le promets. »

Reese remonta encore plus déprimé qu'avant. Pourquoi les choses n'étaient-elles pas plus simples ? Noires ou blanches ? Quand son téléphone vibra et qu'il lut le message que lui avait envoyé Athéna, il soupira d'aise. Un peu de distraction lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Shaw. Bon, il lui faudrait gérer l'angoisse de celle-ci, mais... pff !

« Shaw, arrête de te bouffer les doigts. Athéna a besoin de nous.

\- Hein ? T'es sûr ? Elle ne m'a rien dit.

\- Elle voulait d'abord s'assurer que j'étais partant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ce que je t'ai dit à Montréal ?

\- Euh... si. »

Shaw fuit son regard.

« Hey, fais pas cette tronche ! lui déclara-t-il goguenard. Je te prends avec moi, mais c'est moi qui commande. Okay ?

\- Okay, accepta Shaw les yeux brillants. On fait quoi ?

\- Hum, ça je ne sais pas, je crois que ça va être toi l'ordinateur sur pattes. T'as des armes ?

\- Root a rapporté des Beretta de sa dernière virée. Ils sont dans sa chambre, je peux les prendre.

\- Il y a deux Glock 19 et un Baby Eagle si tu préfères.

\- Ce n'est pas le tien le Baby ?

\- En plus du mien, Shaw...

\- Mouais, les Beretta sont cools, ce sont des 9 mm Parabelum, je vais prendre ça.

\- Okay. »

Reese pensa aussi que les armes avaient été maniées par Root, et que cela était certainement un facteur déterminant dans le choix opéré par Shaw.

« Ah, au fait, je t'ai rapporté un petit cadeau de Montréal. »

Il mit la main dans sa poche et en retira un objet qu'il lui lança. Shaw l'attrapa au vol. Un couteau tactique pliant. Elle déplia la lame, un Zero Tolerance modèle 0777, reconnut-elle, avec la partie supérieure de la lame en acier Damas, un très beau couteau, tip-top en matière d'innovation technologique. En général, elle se contentait d'un couteau tactique militaire, de bonne qualité certes, mais celui-ci... Elle plissa les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas un série 1 ?

\- Si.

\- Où as-tu trouvé un truc pareil ?

\- On trouve toujours quand on cherche.

\- C'est un...

\- C'est une occasion spéciale Shaw. Tu pourras t'en racheter un autre si tu veux. Mais pour toi, je voulais un modèle spécial.

\- Euh...

\- Il te plaît ?

\- Ouais, il est cool, fit-elle en faisant danser la lame devant elle.

\- Et pour la mission ?

\- Euh... Athéna ?

\- Il faut que vous retrouviez Francis Letourneur, répondit Athéna. C'est un agent de conservation de la faune. Il patrouille dans la région.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Son dernier message faisait mention de braconniers opérant la nuit. J'ai fait des recherches. Les braconniers sont connus des services de police, ils font partie d'un réseau de trafiquants de vésicules biliaires des ours noirs. L'un d'eux fait aussi l'objet d'un mandat d'arrêt, pour coups et blessures. C'est un ancien repris de justice, il ne se laissera pas reprendre une deuxième fois.

\- Trafic de vésicules biliaires ?

\- Très prisées en médecine traditionnelle chinoise, les vésicules se négocient entre deux milles et dix milles dollars canadiens chacune.

\- Bon, et les braconniers, ils sont dangereux ?

\- Des petits délinquants, mais armés, au milieu des bois, face à un garde déterminé... Je crains pour la vie de Francis Letourneur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

\- À ton avis Sameen ?

\- Okay, où sont les uns et les autres ?

\- Les braconniers, je ne sais pas. L'agent, quant à lui s'est signalé au nord du lac Désert dans la ZEC de Bras-coupé-désert, il y a deux jours.

\- Deux jours !

\- Tu n'étais pas disponible, il y a deux jours, Sameen.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai.

\- Partez maintenant, sans équipement de chasse surtout. Ne prends pas exemple sur Root et Reese, il n'y a aucune chasse ouverte en avril. Faites-vous passer pour des randonneurs. Il vous faut une heure quarante-cinq pour vous rendre en voiture près du Lac Désert. Je t'indiquerai où laisser la voiture. Après, ce sera à vous de vous débrouiller. Soit vous trouvez l'agent, soit les braconniers.

\- D'accord.

\- Sameen, une dernière chose. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais rester en contact avec toi si vous vous enfoncez trop profondément dans la ZEC.

\- Je me débrouillerai.

\- Il faut que je te fournisse un équipement plus performant.

\- Finch n'a pas de téléphone satellite ?

\- Non, leur niveau de sécurité n'est pas assez fiable. Sameen ?

\- Oui.

\- Si nous sommes déconnectées... tu n'oublieras pas tout ce que je t'ai appris ?

\- …

\- Sameen ? insista doucement Athéna.

\- Je n'oublierai pas, promit Shaw. »

Shaw fit son rapport à Reese. Il l'envoya se changer et se laver, et se chargea des premiers préparatifs. Elle montait déjà l'escalier quand il la rappela.

« Sameen !

\- Ouais ?

\- Bon an...

\- Crétin ! lâcha-t-elle en continuant de monter. »

Reese sourit content de lui, il avait cherché longtemps quel cadeau lui offrir et quand il s'était décidé pour un couteau, parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'en avait plus et que Shaw portait toujours un couteau tactique pliant sur elle, il avait aussi longtemps cherché quel modèle lui acheter. Il le voulait d'exception, pour fêter son retour, son anniversaire aussi pourquoi pas, mais surtout parce qu'il désirait lui faire plaisir, lui offrir un objet qu'elle apprécierait et que la voir le manier et savoir que c'était lui qui lui avait offert... Ça le rendrait heureux. Il avait prospecté dans plusieurs magasins déjà, quand Athéna lui avait envoyé une adresse et un nom suivi du mot « receleur » et d'un post-scriptum : « Tu pourras y faire ton choix ». L'adresse l'avait mené à une boutique qui vendait des jeans discount. Elle était fermée, Reese était entré. La boutique servait de façade et ne présentait rien d'intéressant. Le sous-sol pour sa part l'était nettement plus. Il servait d'entrepôt à la petite entreprise souterraine du propriétaire de la boutique. Le receleur y conservait une énorme quantité de marchandises en tous genres, qui allaient du matériel high-tech haut de gamme aux bijoux, en passant par des bibelots de valeurs ou des meubles précieux, mais il avait surtout une petite collection d'armes blanches d'exception. Reese n'était pas gourmand, il avait trouvé son cadeau pour Shaw et s'en était contenté, puis il avait téléphoné à la police. Le receleur avait choisi ce moment-là pour rentrer dans sa caverne d'Ali Baba. Reese l'empaqueta au milieu de ses trésors. Du travail en moins pour la police, un peu en plus pour le chirurgien. L'homme ne s'était pas montré très coopératif. Il lui avait tiré une balle dans le genou.

Shaw vint l'aider à finir de préparer les affaires dont ils auraient besoin pour leur expédition. Elle lui suggéra de prendre un canoë, il leur permettrait de se déplacer sur le lac en cas de besoin. Avec un peu de chance, leurs cibles se trouveraient encore à proximité. En moins d'une heure, ils furent prêts. Reese alla prévenir Finch que Root était absente et ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs jours et que lui et Shaw partaient en mission dans la ZEC de Bras-Coupé-Désert pour sauver un numéro. Finch le regarda hébété et s'enferma à double-tour dès que Reese sortit. Il ne tournait vraiment pas rond, pensa Reese inquiet.

Shaw était déjà installée au volant de la Wrangler quand il arriva. Il monta à ses côtés. Attendit. Shaw serrait son volant à deux mains, les yeux fixés dessus.

« Shaw ?

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

\- Une bonne idée de quoi ?

\- De partir.

\- Elle ne t'avait pas laissé un mot ? »

Il n'était pas bien difficile de savoir ce qui tourmentait Shaw.

« Si.

\- Il disait quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Juste : « _Merci. Je reviens._ » »

Shaw tut le reste, ça ne regardait qu'elle.

« Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes alors ? Elle est contente et elle va revenir.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Si elle revient avant nous, elle nous attendra et avec un peu de chance, elle nous préparera un super repas, Root cuisine encore mieux que toi !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais que je cuisine bien ? observa Shaw.

\- L'autre soir, tu ne te souviens pas ? Quand on s'est pris une cuite. Et c'était très bon. Mais alors Root... Quand elle s'y met...

\- Ton Chili était très bon.

\- Pff ! se moqua Reese. Tu étais tellement focalisée sur Root que je t'aurais servi de la sciure, tu n'aurais pas fait la différence.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, sourit Shaw.

\- Allez, Shaw, démarre. S'il y a un problème je suis sûr qu'Athéna te préviendra.

\- Mmm. »

Elle tourna la clef et enclencha la première.

 

* * *

 

La nuit ne lui avait jamais semblé si bruyante. Elle avait pourtant été habituée aux bruits jamais éteints de New-York. Son vieux loft, à la limite de l'insalubrité, mal isolé baignait jour comme nuit dans les rumeurs venues de l'immeuble ou de la ville. Cris, musique, battements de portes, pas lourds, moteurs d'ascenseurs - maudits ascenseurs - sirènes de police, d'ambulances, de pompiers, klaxons, crissements de pneus. Shaw avait connu le silence du désert en Irak, en Afghanistan surtout. Un vrai silence. Reposant. Troublé parfois par un cri d'oiseau, le sifflement du vent, le passage d'une patrouille. Elle s'étonnait d'avoir été assez bête pour croire que le silence, comme dans le désert habiterait la forêt. Shaw n'avait pas beaucoup prêté attention à son environnement depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Lac de La Prune. Elle n'avait pas prêté attention à grand-chose à vrai dire à part à elle. Et à Root aussi. Elle n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de la regarder, de l'observer, de la dévisager depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvée. Parfois, elle doutait de la réalité de sa présence, elle n'osait pas la toucher, alors elle la regardait. Heureusement aussi qu'Athéna se tenait à ses côtés, lui assurant que Root était réelle, qu'elle n'était pas un mirage né de son esprit dérangé ou de la pensée perverse et trompeuse de Samaritain. Parfois, Athéna l'avait retenue au bord du gouffre, au moment où Shaw, fascinée par le précipice, allait s'y jeter. Elle l'avait rattrapée, forcée à se poser, à souffler, à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Shaw avait appris à se contrôler quand elle se sentait glisser. Ses séances de méditation guidées par Athéna, lui permettaient maintenant de pouvoir très rapidement, s'extraire du monde et de se retrouver dans un lieu paisible, l'esprit libéré de ses angoisses. Athéna l'y accompagnait si elle éprouvait des difficultés à s'y rendre et restait avec elle, attentive et bienveillante.

Enfin, ça... c'était le scénario idéal. Celui qui se déroulait quand Shaw restait relativement maîtresse d'elle-même. Quand elle ne se retrouvait pas la proie de terreurs nocturnes, de phobies subites, de elle-ne-savait-trop-quoi-encore qui la transformait en... en autre chose, en bête sauvage, en monstre. Athéna lui disait que ce n'était pas vrai, mais Shaw ne se reconnaissait plus dans ces moment-là, parfois même, elle n'avait plus aucune conscience d'elle-même. Bref, malgré tous ses efforts et ceux d'Athéna, elle ne s'était pas transformée en maître zen. Elle n'atteindrait jamais ce statut et puis elle abritait trop de rage, trop de peurs... trop de désirs. Désirs de se surpasser, de se battre, de combattre, d'équilibre... d'affection.

« Merde, jura silencieusement Shaw. Putain fait chier. »

Athéna avait raison, elle souffrait d'un manque d'affection. C'était ridicule.

Le sexe. Baiser ? Vouloir s'envoyer en l'air. Ça, c'était cool, acceptable. L'amitié, la camaraderie ? Okay, ça aussi, elle gérait... à peu près. Mais l'affection ? Ça, ce n'était pas cool. Elle se sentait vulnérable. Root l'avait rendue vulnérable. Connard de Samaritain !

Elle avait déshabillé Root du regard ces dernières semaines, elle la désirait. Irrépressiblement. Mais ce n'était pas qu'une affaire de sexe et Shaw le savait très bien. Cela ne l'avait jamais été en fait. Avec Root, ce n'était pas possible.

Shaw fut détournée de ses pensées par un froissement de feuilles sur sa droite. Elle tourna doucement la tête. Elle ne voyait rien, l'ombre du sous-bois était trop épaisse et la lune ne dessinait plus dans la nuit noire qu'un mince croissant, insuffisant pour éclairer quoi que ce soit. Elle se trouvait un peu débile couchée par terre sans armes. Être à l'affût oui, mais sans armes ? Ce n'était pas un Beretta qui pourrait lui servir à quelque chose dans cette position.

 

* * *

 

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient partis à la poursuite des braconniers. Le premier jour, Reese l'avait pressée pour décharger leur matériel et le canoë, il voulait se rendre sur la rive du lac. Peut-être auraient-ils la chance de surprendre un feu allumé quelque part. Ce fut le cas. Shaw releva la position. Ils hésitèrent un moment avant de se lancer dans la traversée du lac qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Reese finit par déclarer que c'était trop dangereux, que la nuit était trop avancée. Ils partiraient le lendemain à l'aube. Il montèrent leur bivouac et le lendemain aux premières lueurs du jour, ils mirent le canoë à l'eau. Reese ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Shaw et lui annonça que cette fois, ils pourraient pagayer ensemble, lui rappelant la fois où au cours d'une mission, ils avaient canoté tous les deux sous couverture, censés être des amoureux et que Shaw contrariée, sinon furieuse avait refusé que Reese tînt les rames.

« Question d'honneur, répliqua Shaw.

\- Tu as raison, Shaw. Il ne faut jamais se laisser mener en bateau !

\- Crétin !

\- Tu montes derrière ?

\- C'est hors de question. »

Reese s'esclaffa.

« C'est moi qui ai relevé la position hier, se justifia Shaw.

\- Tu sais que c'est celui qui est derrière qui barre, Shaw ?

\- Ta gueule ! De toute façon je ne verrais rien si t'es devant, t'es trop gros. »

Ils connurent une déconvenue en arrivant au campement. Ils tombèrent sur deux étudiants en pharmacie qui parcouraient la ZEC à la recherche de plantes médicinales. Ils leur signalèrent cependant qu'ils avaient croisé le garde le soir précédent. Celui-ci leur avait demandé lui aussi, s'ils avaient croisé des randonneurs depuis leur arrivée. Reese s'assura qu'ils parlaient bien de Francis Letourneur. Oui, c'était bien lui, assurèrent les deux jeunes étudiants, son nom était inscrit sur sa veste d'uniforme. Ils émirent l'hypothèse qu'il pistait des braconniers.

« Pourquoi ça ? demanda Reese surpris.

\- Il était armé d'un fusil. En général, les agents de conservation n'en portent pas, ils ont juste leur revolver réglementaire. Et puis, il nous a demandé si on avait relevé des traces d'ours noirs... Alors, un garde, qui cherche des gens et qui s'intéresse à la localisation des ours... faut pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il piste des braconniers. Et vous, vous pistez qui ?

\- Les ours peut-être, suggéra Reese avant que Shaw n'ait eu le temps de sortir une remarque agressive.

\- Non, vous n'êtes pas équipés pour. Pis, vous n'avez pas la tête de braconniers.

\- Pourquoi, ils ont une tête particulière ? demande Reese curieux.

\- Ouais, ils ont des sales gueules !

\- Pas nous ?

\- Non.

\- Vous venez souvent ici ?

\- Oui, je veux faire une thèse sur les plantes à usage pharmaceutique disponibles sur le territoire de la ZEC.

\- Le garde était seul ?

\- Oui, c'est bizarre d'ailleurs, les gardes patrouillent toujours à deux en général.

\- Mmm, et d'après vous, où est-il allé ensuite ?

\- Plus à l'ouest. »

Reese remercia rapidement les deux étudiants et s'empressa de rejoindre Shaw qui s'était déjà mise en route sans adresser la parole aux deux jeunes gens.

Ils marchèrent toute la journée. Shaw, contrairement à son habitude, se laissa guider par Reese. Elle reconnaissait sa supériorité. Au début, il fit quelques observations sur les traces qu'on pouvait lire sur le sol, sur les arbres, lui expliquant à quoi elles correspondaient, Shaw s'y intéressa, posa des questions, demanda des précisions sur l'espèce animale dont parlait Reese, sur ses habitudes comportementales, son régime alimentaire. Devant son intérêt, Reese se glissa dans le rôle d'un guide forestier. Shaw s'étonna sincèrement de ses connaissances. Il lui expliqua que son père l'avait emmené chasser et lui avait appris à lire la forêt. À sa mort, il avait cessé de fréquenter les bois, mais une fois militaire, il avait renoué avec les grands espaces sauvages, profitant de ses permissions quand il était aux États-Unis pour aller chasser ou simplement parcourir les sentiers pendant plusieurs jours. Il lui confia, qu'il trouvait la paix au milieu de la solitude des grandes forêts, libéré des obligations, des soucis, des remords parfois. Shaw ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de hocher la tête et continua à s'instruire auprès de lui.

Elle était dotée d'un bon sens de l'observation, elle retenait tout ce que Reese lui expliquait, si bien qu'à la fin de la journée, il s'arrêtait parfois brusquement. Shaw regardait autour d'elle et trouvait la trace qu'il avait repérée et l'analysait. Elle fit très peu d'erreurs et quand elle n'avait jamais rencontré la trace auparavant, elle formulait prudemment des hypothèses ou avouait sans honte qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi cela correspondait et le regardait, attendant qu'il lui donnât les explications qu'elle attendait. Reese comprit pourquoi Shaw avait été une si brillante étudiante, pourquoi ses connaissances étaient si étendues, pourquoi elle était si efficiente. Elle savait écouter et surtout, elle était avide de savoir et n'éprouvait aucune honte à être ignorante. Chez elle, l'ignorance n'était qu'une étape avant la connaissance, l'occasion d'en apprendre davantage. Si on répondait à ses attentes, si on l'intéressait, Shaw incarnait l'étudiante ou l'élève dont devait rêver tout professeur. Reese goûta le plaisir d'être son guide, de partager son savoir avec elle.

Ils marchèrent à travers bois et passèrent au nord du Lac Royal, pour s'orienter ensuite plein ouest vers le lac Irwing. Ils relevèrent plusieurs traces de passages humains, et en arrivant à proximité du lac Fray, découvrirent un foyer abandonné. Ils explorèrent un peu les alentours et finirent par conclure que deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés à cet endroit et y avaient bivouaqué.

« Tu crois que ce sont eux ? demanda Shaw.

\- Les traces sont récentes. Avec un peu de chance ce sont bien nos braconniers, par contre nous n'avons pas relevé de traces du garde.

\- Il nous reste au moins deux heures de jour, on peut peut-être tenter une reconnaissance chacun de notre côté et se retrouve ensuite. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- C'est une bonne idée, je passe par le nord, tu passes par le sud. Au bout du lac, tu remontes par la rive vers le nord. Mais il faut que tu sois revenue avant la nuit. Calcule bien ton temps de marche, d'accord ?

\- Okay, on se retrouve ici ?

\- Oui, on reprendra la piste des deux gars si on ne trouve pas celle du garde. Vérifie si tu as du réseau.

\- Athéna ? »

Le silence lui répondit.

« Pas de réseau, elle m'avait prévenue, déclara Shaw d'un ton neutre.

\- Okay, alors sois sur tes gardes ! »

Reese monta le bivouac et Shaw fit une rapide corvée de bois avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Ils partaient léger, juste avec des rations et un petit matériel de survie : gourde, lampe, couverture de survie, briquet, pierre à feu, cordelette de secours, miroir, boussole et cartes, plus leur matériel personnel : arme et couteau.

Ils se retrouvèrent comme convenu à la nuit tombée. Shaw, arrivée la première, avait allumé un feu, posé une cafetière et une gamelle d'eau sur le foyer et s'occupait à découper de la viande en petits morceaux quand Reese arriva.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

\- Vingt minutes.

\- T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Non. »

Shaw ne leva pas le regard et ses réponses claquaient sourdes et concises.

« Ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Ce sont bien les braconniers. J'ai trouvé deux cadavres d'ours noirs dissimulés sous de la terre et des branches. Vésicules soustraites.

\- …

\- Ils étaient là la nuit dernière, les cadavres ne sont pas plus vieux. On reste sur eux, ça te va ?

\- Mmm.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

\- Viande et purée de pois de cassés.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? »

Shaw secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, Reese n'insista pas. Ils dînèrent en silence. Reese partit rincer les ustensiles sur les rives du lac, il retrouva Shaw assise, fixant sombrement le feu. Il s'assit près d'elle et commença à analyser à voix haute les bruits qu'on entendait dans la nuit. À un moment donné, il s'allongea et parla des étoiles. La nuit était splendide, les constellations brillaient de tous leurs éclats. Shaw ne fit aucun commentaire, même pas pour lui demander de se taire et elle ne laissa échapper aucun soupir d'exaspération. Reese savait qu'elle écoutait, qu'il avait toute son attention. Il trouvait d'ailleurs ça curieux. Il avait commencé à parler parce que le silence de Shaw lui pesait. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, Shaw s'était montrée de compagnie très agréable, il était habitué à ses silences, mais il sentait une sourde angoisse la tourmenter. Depuis qu'elle avait appelé Athéna et qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de réponse. Et puis très vite, alors qu'il parlait, il avait perçu l'attention de Shaw. Il l'avait vue plusieurs fois tourner la tête quand il avait évoqué le vol ou le hululement d'une chouette. Alors, il avait continué à commenter la nuit. Il se découvrait bavard en sa compagnie. Il sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'être distraite de ses pensées.

« Shaw, je suis crevé, je vais me coucher, tu viens ?

\- …

\- Tu as besoin de dormir, Sameen.

\- …

\- Okay, mais ne t'endors pas dehors, il fait trop froid. Tu as mis la nourriture en sécurité ?

\- Quand tu faisais la vaisselle.

\- Bien. Ne viens pas trop tard. »

Shaw hocha la tête. Avant de la laisser, Reese ajouta du bois sur le feu, il craignait qu'elle ne l'alimente plus et qu'elle prenne froid ou qu'elle se retrouve seule plongée dans le noir. Shaw l'écouta s'installer dans la tente. La nuit à venir l'angoissait. Root était elle ne savait où, et Athéna pour la première fois depuis des semaines, ne se tenait pas à ses côtés. Shaw se méprisait. Elle se comparait à un bébé. Ces êtres si faibles quand ils naissaient. Êtres humains incomplets qui nécessitaient soins et attention, qui les exigeaient et les réclamaient en vagissant dès qu'on les laissait seuls, conscients que leur survie dépendait de la présence d'un adulte. Elle en aurait pleuré de rage et se remit à se s'arracher la peau des doigts avec les dents. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait promis à Athéna de ne pas oublier ses leçons. Elle faisait chier avec ses leçons s'énerva-t-elle avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle réagissait comme une adolescente en pleine crise de rejet de l'autorité. Un bébé et maintenant une insupportable ado ? Elle était pathétique. Shaw eut la tentation de sortir son couteau et de se lacérer les avant-bras. Elle mit la main à sa poche prête à succomber… à ses conneries.

« Okay, Sameen, dit-elle à voix haute. On arrête les délires. Athéna, tu fais chier, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Elle glissa en position de seiza et rappela à elle tout ce qu'elle avait appris pour se contrôler, pour faire le point, auprès d'Athéna. Elle batailla pendant plus de vingt minutes avant d'arriver à se plonger dans un état second et de pouvoir se détendre. Elle resta ainsi près de trois quarts d'heure. Puis elle se releva vacillante, un peu ailleurs et partit rejoindre Reese. Ses cauchemars ne l'abandonnèrent pas, elle se réveilla comme d'habitude en sueur et terrorisée. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à se calmer et ensuite à se rendormir, mais la présence de Reese, sa respiration sonore, les bruits de la forêt, sur lesquels elle fixa son attention, l'apaisèrent peu à peu. Reese la réveilla à peine deux heures plus tard et Shaw se sentit vidée, si la mission durait trop longtemps, elle ne tiendrait pas la distance, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient décidé d'accélérer le rythme.

La marche à allure forcée porta ses fruits. Ils retrouvèrent les braconniers au nord du Lac Robert.

 

* * *

 

Merde, jura Shaw en silence, en reconnaissant le pas d'un homme en train de se déplacer furtivement. D'où sortait ce gars ? Elle savait les braconniers devant elle, ils étaient planqués quelque part. Reese devait se trouver plus loin sur sa gauche. Ils avaient convenu de les prendre en tenailles et surtout, d'attendre qu'ils se mettent à découvert. On n'y voyait pas grand-chose et il valait mieux patienter qu'une fois leur chasse terminée, les deux hommes allument leur lampe. Tant pis pour les ours. À ce moment, ils seraient faciles à mettre hors de combat. Alors qui se déplaçait sur sa droite ? Elle écouta, tous ses sens aux aguets. Un coup de feu retentit au loin, suivi de bruits de pas précipités, de droite à gauche, juste devant elle.

Shaw sauta sur ses pieds et se lança en avant à la poursuite de l'inconnu, elle buta sur un obstacle et partit en vol plané pour s'écraser par terre trois mètres plus loin. Sa tête heurta violemment quelque chose de dur et elle se retrouva allongée sur le ventre complètement sonnée, le souffle coupé. Elle entendit vaguement des cris, des coups de feu. Elle grimaça, elle devait se bouger, elle réussit à se remettre à genoux, tenta de se relever, fut prise de vertiges, reposa un genou à terre, se pencha en avant et posa le front par terre. Elle prit quatre longues inspirations et se remit debout prudemment. Okay, c'était bon. Elle sonda la nuit, des lumières dansaient plus loin. Shaw s'avança, s'efforçant de rester silencieuse. Dans cette nuit d'encre, c'était une véritable gageure. Elle se prit un tronc d'arbre et crut un moment ne jamais pouvoir réussir à atteindre son but. Elle finit par se résigner à avancer à quatre pattes. Elle explorait le terrain de ses mains et elle arrivait à mieux répartir son poids rendant son approche plus silencieuse. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se reprocher de se déplacer avec la discrétion d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Mais occupés à se menacer et à s'insulter, ni les braconniers, ni Reese, ni le quatrième homme ne l'entendirent venir.

Ils avaient tous allumé leur lampe. L'un des braconniers brandissait même une énorme lampe torche, éclairant vivement Reese, dressé son Baby Eagle en main en face des trois autres. Les deux braconniers et, au vu de ses habits, le garde Francis Letourneur, en bien mauvaise posture. L'un des braconniers le maintenait contre lui d'un bras, son fusil braqué sur Reese. L'autre braconnier menaçait le garde avec son fusil, son énorme torche dirigée sur Reese qui ne devait rien y voir, complètement ébloui par le puissant faisceau lumineux.

« Balance ton arme, ou je le bute, intima l'un des braconniers à Reese.

\- Vous êtes fou ! s'exclama le garde. Tout ça ne vaut pas la vie d'un homme !

\- Toi, on ne t'a rien demandé, cracha le braconnier qui le maintenait en resserrant sa prise sur son cou. »

Le garde émit un râle de douleur.

Reese ne bougeait pas. Impassible, il attendait. Où était Shaw ?

Un peu plus tôt, il était allongé tranquillement à l'affût, attendant que les deux braconniers aient fini leur petite affaire. Il avait entendu l'ours se déplacer et le coup de feu le faucher. L'ours avait glissé par terre en grognant. Les braconniers avaient allumé immédiatement leur lampe et se félicitaient déjà chaleureusement quand tout à coup, le garde avait surgi de la nuit, en hurlant qu'il les arrêtait pour braconnage et trafic. Celui qui possédait la grosse torche l'avait tournée vers le garde qui avait juré en tentant de se couvrir les yeux. Ébloui, il ne vit pas arriver le deuxième homme derrière lui. Il fut prestement délesté de son arme, Reese avait craint pour la vie du garde et s'était avancé à découvert l'arme braquée. Depuis, la situation était bloquée, elle s'annonçait mal pour Reese et pour le garde. Il restait encore à Reese une carte dans sa manche, mais elle tardait à se montrer.

Shaw dut se déplacer pour se retrouver dans une position plus propice à une intervention efficace. Elle devrait être rapide, elle secoua la tête, elle avait mal au crâne. Elle sortit son Beretta et l'enfonça dans la poche latérale de sa parka, elle plaça les mains comme Reese le lui avait appris le premier soir pour imiter le cri d'une chouette. Elle hulula, espérant que Reese reconnaîtrait le signal et que les braconniers n'y prêtassent pas attention. Elle vit Reese abaisser imperceptiblement le canon de son arme, lui signifiant qu'il se tenait prêt.

Elle attrapa son Beretta, visa la grosse lampe torche et bondit en avant. La Torche explosa et le choc fit vaciller l'homme qui la tenait, Reese le cueillit d'une balle dans l'épaule, il tira au jugé, calculant le mouvement de l'homme. Le deuxième braconnier jura. La soudaineté de l'attaque le laissa pétrifié et il perdit une précieuse seconde avant de tirer sur Reese. Assez, pour que Shaw lui arrivât dessus à pleine vitesse, le percutât et l'envoyât au sol lui et son otage. Il y eut un moment de confusion, mais seulement pour les deux hommes empêtrés l'un dans l'autre. Shaw savait très bien où se situaient l'un et l'autre. Elle se retrouva presque immédiatement à cheval sur le braconnier et lui asséna un grand coup de crosse sur la tempe. L'homme perdit connaissance sans même avoir lâché un cri. Elle s'empara de son fusil, se redressa et recula vers Reese. Elle balança en passant, un coup de pied en pleine figure au braconnier que Reese avait blessé et celui-ci s'effondra inconscient au sol.

« J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais, fit Reese.

\- J'arrive toujours, répondit Shaw sourdement. »

Devant eux, le garde se remettait sur ses pieds. Sa lampe frontale éclaira l'homme inconscient à ses pieds puis l'autre braconnier aussi inconscient que le premier. Le faisceau de sa lampe tomba enfin sur Shaw et Reese. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? leur demanda-t-il en anglais

\- Le gars et la fille qui vous ont sauvé la mise ? suggéra Shaw. »

Le garde se tourna vers elle, l'éclairant en pleine face. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et resta béante. Reese surprit par sa réaction, jeta un coup d'œil à Shaw et il comprit pourquoi le garde avait tout à coup semblé frappé de stupeur, plus encore qu'il ne l'était auparavant, Shaw pissait le sang, littéralement. Tout le côté gauche de son visage, son cou, en étaient maculés, sa parka imbibée. Devant le silence des deux hommes, Shaw réagit vivement.

« Quoi ? lança-t-elle agressive. J'ai dit une connerie ?

\- Vous... vous... bafouilla le garde.

\- Shaw, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Rien.

\- Tu pisses le sang.

\- N'importe quoi ! »

Reese enleva un gant et lui passa la main sur la joue. Shaw surprise se recula l'air peu engageant. Il lui montra sa main. Shaw s'essuya la joue et regarda stupéfaite le sang chaud qui recouvrait sa main.

« Merde.

\- Laisse-moi regarder, fit Reese. Hé, Letourneur, approchez, je ne vois rien. Assieds-toi, Shaw.

\- Non. »

Le garde ramassa la lampe torche que le braconnier qui l'avait tenu avait laissée tomber sur le sol et s'approcha. Il éclaira Shaw selon les indications que lui donna Reese. Shaw portait une profonde entaille sur le côté de la tête.

« Je me suis vautrée en courant après lui, fit-elle en désignant le garde du menton. Ma tête a dû heurter un tronc d'arbre ou une pierre.

\- Il faut recoudre, déclara le garde.

\- Faut d'abord s'occuper de ces gars avant qu'ils ne se réveillent, décida Shaw.

\- Vous voulez leur faire quoi ? s'inquiéta le garde.

\- Juste les attacher pour qu'il ne leur vienne pas l'idée de s'enfuir, expliqua Reese en bougeant.

\- Attends, Reese. »

Reese s'arrêta. Shaw regardait attentivement le garde. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement devant son regard scrutateur. Elle lui faisait peur, son copain avait l'air plus sympa. Francis Letourneur ne comprenait pas ce que faisait ce couple en pleine forêt. Ils surveillaient certainement les braconniers, c'était pour cette raison qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ici ce soir. Mais pourquoi ? Ils lui avaient sauvé la vie, mais quel but poursuivaient-ils ? Peut-être appartenaient-ils eux aussi à un réseau de trafiquants et se disputaient-ils les prises et le territoire avec un réseau concurrent. Le trafic rapportait beaucoup d'argent et le gouvernement canadien, selon lui, se montrait bien trop indulgent avec ces salauds de braconniers. Sept milles infractions par an, des dizaines d'animaux massacrés, sans compter la destruction de leur habitat, et cela rien que pour la province du Québec. Et pour toute sanction ? Des amendes. Les deux braconniers qu'il pistait depuis plus d'une semaine tuaient les ours noirs pour leurs vésicules. Ils massacraient indifféremment mâles et femelles et une fois leur butin récupéré, laissaient l'animal derrière eux planqué sous un peu de terre et de feuilles. C'était révoltant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tout seul ? demanda soudain Shaw suspicieuse. Vous n'êtes pas censé patrouiller à deux ?

\- …

\- Vous trafiquez aussi ? Vous êtes un pourri qui s'arroge la marchandise qu'il saisit ?

\- Qu... quoi ? »

Shaw avança sur lui, le regard noir. Reese la retint par l'épaule.

« Shaw...

\- Non mais c'est vrai, protesta Shaw en se dégageant de la main de Reese. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici tout seul ?

\- Ma collègue est en arrêt maladie, et... et je savais que ces gars...

\- Vous croyez que je vais avaler ça ? Et comment vous comptiez rentrer ? En les portant tous les deux sur votre dos ? Vous êtes un salaud vous aussi, l'accusa-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Shaw ! fit Reese menaçant. »

Reese vint se placer entre le garde devenu livide et Shaw. Il la sentait prête à sévir sans avoir même écouté ce que le garde pouvait invoquer comme raison pour sa défense.

« Hé, tu te calmes maintenant. Je te signale qu'il est censé faire partie des gentils... comme nous... au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

\- Tu...

\- Shaw ! »

Reese l'empoigna par son col, pas violemment, mais fermement et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Le garde en profita pour reculer et récupérer son arme. Il la braqua sur eux.

« Ne bougez plus et dites-moi qui vous êtes ! »

Reese soupira, pourquoi les choses simples se compliquent toujours, pensa-t-il. Il secoua Shaw.

« Tu me laisses gérer ça. Si tu bouges, je te cogne, compris ? »

Shaw lui dédia une grimace et un regard noir. Reese se retourna vers le garde.

« Bon écoutez, on se baladait et nous sommes tombés sur les cadavres de deux ours noirs à proximité du Lac de Fray. On connaît l'opération « _SOS braconnage_ », alors on a pisté les braconniers pour être sûrs et pour savoir qui ils étaient. On était planqués quand vous avez déboulé de nulle part.

\- Et foutu un beau bordel, grinça Shaw.

\- Shaw, s'il te plaît. »

Elle commençait à l'énerver. Le garde, l'arme toujours braquée, réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire Reese.

« Vous êtes armés.

\- Par ici, il vaut parfois mieux. Et mon amie est une ancienne militaire, elle a dû mal à se séparer de son arme.

\- C'est interdit.

\- C'est vrai que ça aurait été mieux de vous laisser crever, souffla Shaw aigrement.

\- On est de votre côté, Letourneur, tempéra Reese.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? demanda le garde toujours aussi méfiant.

\- Des étudiants en pharmacie nous ont dit vous avoir croisé au lac Désert.

\- Ah ouais, je me souviens d'eux. »

Rassuré, Francis Letourneur consentit enfin à baisser son arme et il la rangea dans son holster. Il s'excusa même d'avoir douté de leur honnêteté. Shaw maugréa des insultes, Reese lui donna un coup d'épaule pour qu'elle se taise. Le garde fit semblant de l'ignorer. Il expliqua qu'il possédait un talkie-walkie et qu'il pouvait joindre à tout moment le bureau du ministère de la faune, de la flore et des parcs de Mont-Laurier. Il appellerait le lendemain matin et demanderait une assistance héliportée. Il leur proposa même de les évacuer s'ils le voulaient. Reese objecta qu'ils avaient laissé leur canoë au Lac Désert près du campement des étudiants et que leur voiture les attendait à l'est du lac. Le garde leur assura qu'il pourrait les faire déposer là-bas, s'ils le souhaitaient.

« Votre amie est blessée, même si ce n'est pas grave, vous mettrez au moins deux jours pour revenir sur vos pas. Le trajet en hélico durera à peine dix minutes.

\- …

\- Écoutez, je ne vous dénoncerai pas pour possession d'arme, je raconterai que vous m'avez aidé. Et je dirai que c'est moi qui ai tiré sur le gars que vous avez blessé. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il meure d'ailleurs, s'inquiéta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction du blessé toujours inconscient.

\- C'est d'accord, accepta Reese. Merci.

\- Bon, si c'est comme ça… déclara tout à coup Shaw. »

Shaw demanda sa lampe au garde et alla ausculter le braconnier blessé par Reese. La balle n'avait touché aucune artère, la blessure n'était pas grave. Shaw sortit son couteau et sous les yeux horrifiés du garde retira la balle de l'épaule de l'homme. Elle l'essuya et la glissa dans une de ses poches. Elle tendit la main en arrière vers le garde et lui demanda son arme.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce mec s'est pris une balle de calibre 45ACP, ce qui n'est vraisemblablement le calibre de votre arme, pas vrai ?

\- Euh... »

Shaw se releva et s'empara de l'arme du garde avant qu'il n'ait pu l'en empêcher, elle l'arma, visa la blessure de l'homme à terre et tira.

« Voilà, maintenant il a une balle du bon calibre dans l'épaule. Merci, lui déclara-t-elle en lui retournant son arme de service. »

Le garde resta interdit. Ces militaires étaient tarés, pensa-t-il.

Ils décidèrent de passer la nuit sur la place, Reese et Shaw avaient laissé leur équipement à proximité, tout comme le garde. Reese demanda à Shaw de s'occuper des deux braconniers et d'allumer un feu. Il trouvait qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et elle avait dû vraiment se cogner durement pour s'être autant ouverte le crâne. Il préférait qu'elle reste tranquille. Le garde s'éloigna de son côté, non sans recommander à Shaw de ne pas tuer les braconniers. Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse.

Ils la retrouvèrent assise près d'un feu bien alimenté. Les deux braconniers avaient été attachés, chacun les mains liées devant eux autour d'un arbre différent. Shaw les avait minutieusement fouillés, elle n'avait aucune envie qu'ils se libèrent pendant la nuit. Si avait été seule, elle les aurait déshabillés, mais elle s'était doutée que ni le garde, ni Reese n'apprécieraient beaucoup son idée, d'autant plus que la nuit s'annonçait très froide. Pourtant, c'était un excellent moyen de prévenir toute évasion, de ne pas rater le moindre objet qui pouvait permettre à quelqu'un de se libérer.

Les deux hommes montèrent leur tente et apportèrent près du feu ce qu'ils pensaient pouvoir leur être utile. À manger et une trousse de secours. Ils se sourirent en découvrant qu'ils avaient eu la même idée, Shaw souffla d'exaspération devant leur air de crétin satisfait.

« Shaw, viens ici. Letourneur, vous pouvez m'aidez ?

\- Pff, vraiment Reese, j'ai la dalle. On ferait mieux de préparer à bouffer.

\- T'as une gueule de monstre, on te croirait déguisée pour Halloween. Tu saignes toujours en plus, tu vas finir par tomber dans les pommes.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Je vous assure, Miss. Ce n'est pas très beau, votre ami a raison. »

Reese examina la blessure, le garde avait raison, ce n'était pas très beau. Letourneur se proposa pour la recoudre, il avait une certaine pratique. Shaw marmonna que les pratiques à deux balles ne la branchaient pas vraiment, mais après avoir tâté sa blessure, elle resta silencieuse et ne formula plus aucune objection. Reese la vit juste se renfrogner un peu plus quand le garde se félicita qu'elle portât les cheveux courts. Il s'excusa quand il lui annonça qu'il devait la raser avant de pouvoir la recoudre et Shaw se félicita de s'être blessée seulement quatre centimètres au-dessus de l'oreille. Elle se trouvait déjà laide les cheveux courts, si elle devait en plus supporter une tonsure au milieu du cuir chevelu…

« Reese, tu me rases… et pas plus que nécessaire. »

Une fois l'opération menée à bien, le garde lui proposa d'utiliser une cuvette en toile pour se laver la figure et le cou. Shaw s'empara de la cuvette et s'éloigna sans un mot. Elle revint dix minutes plus tard, le visage à peu près net. Les deux hommes ne lui firent aucune observation, elle arborait un air furieux et aucun des deux ne voulait se retrouver en butte à sa colère.

Reese et Letourneur joignirent leur talent de cuisinier. Le garde avait de la viande séchée et des sachets de purée déshydratée au lait et au fromage. Reese sortit de son côté des sachets pour la préparation de flan à la vanille. Il mélangea le sachet avec du lait en poudre et dilua le tout dans de l'eau chaude.

Le dîner dérida Shaw et elle se mit à discuter avec Francis Letourneur. Elle se montra surtout très curieuse de son travail, de l'organisation pour laquelle il travaillait, de la législation qui régissait les parcs, des mesures de protection de la faune et de la flore mises en place. Letourneur oublia qu'il l'avait prise pour une tarée et répondit avec plaisir et volubilité à toutes ses questions. Il parla avec passion de son amour pour la forêt, pour la protection des ressources naturelles, des opérations de sauvetage qu'il avait effectuées, de son combat contre les idiots qui ne respectaient pas les règles de sécurité, qui se baladaient avec des armes chargées ou tiraient de leur voiture, sur ceux qui violaient les lois, sur le manque d'effectifs, les restrictions budgétaires. Orienté par les questions que lui posait Shaw, il se mit à lui décrire ses longues marches sur le territoire canadien, les rencontres qu'ils avaient faites au bord des lacs, dans les vaste plaines du nord, ses aventures, les fois où ils avait cru mourir, de froid ou perdu à jamais sur un territoire qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

Reese écoutait, séduit par les talents de conteur du garde. Il participa à la discussion, mais en retrait. L'attitude de Shaw le surprenait. Ses questions étaient pertinentes comme toujours, mais ce qui laissait Reese parfois muet, c'était qu'elle écoute avec autant d'attention un type bavard parler de sujets qui n'avaient jamais auparavant suscité son intérêt, du moins avant les deux jours précédents, qu'elle le relance quand il semblait s'essouffler, qu'elle ne se mette pas à lever les yeux au ciel, à souffler d'ennui, à se lever grossièrement, à se fendre d'une remarque acide pour faire cesser tout ce bavardage. Puis il remarqua que Shaw fronçait les sourcils, que ses traits se crispaient douloureusement.

« Shaw, ça va ?

\- Mmm.

\- Attendez, lui dit le garde. »

Il se pencha sur son sac, sortit sa trousse de secours, fouilla dedans et lui tendit une plaquette de gélules.

« Vous avez reçu un rude coup et vous avez perdu pas mal de sang. Ça vous fera du bien. Vous devriez peut-être aller dormir aussi.

\- Mmm. »

Shaw se fendit d'un remerciement et évoqua la nécessité d'assurer des tours de garde. Reese et Letourneur lui assurèrent qu'ils pourraient s'en charger. L'idée déplut à Shaw, elle n'avait surtout aucune envie de se retrouver seule dans une tente au milieu de la nuit. Elle avait peur. Reese remarqua son trouble. Elle se tenait la tête baissée, elle bougeait frénétiquement une jambe et se rongeait les ongles.

« Shaw, je peux te parler ? »

Letourneur comprit qu'il était de trop et s'éloigna, prétextant aller chercher « un truc » dans sa tente.

Reese décida d'attaquer de front.

« Shaw, il est deux heures du matin, le jour se lèvera dans moins de cinq heures… T'es sonnée, tu as besoin de dormir.

\- …

\- Écoute, j'ai pris des doses de sédatifs... »

Shaw releva la tête. Le salaud, pensa-t-elle furieuse. Et puis, elle remarqua le regard amical et inquiet de Reese.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. C'est plutôt une habitude de Root d'en avoir toujours sur elle, lui fit-il remarquer en grimaçant.

\- Tu y as pris goût toi aussi ? lui demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. »

Reese soupira rassuré, Shaw lui avait retourné la plaisanterie, il pouvait continuer.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas une solution, mais pour une fois… commença Reese.

\- Tu veux me faire une injection ?

\- Ben…

\- Okay, mais c'est moi qui me pique, passe-moi ton matériel.

\- Il est dans la trousse de secours, je ne l'avais pas planqué.

\- Okay, désolée pour le tour de garde.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, vu le coup que tu t'es pris, je me demande encore comment tu n'es pas déjà dans les vapes.

\- J'ai la tête dure.

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté »

Reese l'observa s'éloigner. Shaw gardait en toute circonstance le pouvoir de l'étonner. Cette soirée avait été incroyable, jamais il ne l'aurait crue si intéressée par le métier d'agent de conservation de la faune et de la flore, par la vie des animaux, par les récits d'un gars qui ne s'intéressait ni aux armes, ni à l'alcool, ni aux techniques de combat à mains nues, ni à la sauvegarde de la Nation. Malgré toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour elle, les années qu'il avait passées à faire équipe avec elle, il ne la connaissait pas. Il attendit que Letourneur revînt, puis il passa vérifier que Shaw n'avait pas cédé aux effets du sédatif, l'aiguille de sa seringue encore enfoncée dans le bras. Elle reposait dans son duvet, la main droite posée sur son avant-bras gauche découvert. Elle avait eu le temps de se retirer l'aiguille, mais pas celui de baisser sa manche. Reese s'en chargea. Il la tourna sur le côté, lui glissa un oreiller sous la tête et lui bascula la tête en arrière. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle soit victime d'un malaise et qu'elle s'étouffe alors qu'elle était plongée dans l'inconscience. Il la couvrit avec soin et sortit de la tente en lui lançant un dernier coup d'œil, le cœur serré. Shaw avait accepté cet expédient parce qu'elle avait peur de dormir, de sombrer dans un cauchemar et de se réveiller seule au milieu de nuit. Elle l'avait réveillé la nuit précédente. Il avait entendu son souffle oppressé, senti la peur presque palpable, tant elle transpirait, de son corps tendu, l'odeur aigre qui se dégageait de toute sa personne. Elle n'avait pas sollicité son aide et Reese avait feint de dormir. Il savait qu'elle avait combattu âprement sa peur, sa terreur, qu'elle se sentait seule loin de Root, privée du soutien d'Athéna. Il avait remarqué qu'elle s'était calée sur sa respiration et Reese s'était efforcé de lui imprimer un rythme lent, de la rendre assez sonore pour que Shaw puisse l'entendre sans être obligée de tendre l'oreille. Elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à se rendormir et le matin, elle s'était levée les traits tirés. Reese avait feint de ne rien remarquer. Il était temps qu'ils rentrent, qu'elle retrouve Athéna. Il espérait que Root serait présente aussi, qu'elle soit revenue.

Il pensa à Finch, secoua la tête et s'empressa de rejoindre Letourneur aspirant à sa bonne humeur, si le garde était partant, Reese se sentait prêt à discuter avec lui jusqu'au petit matin.

Son vœu fut exaucé. Letourneur était un incroyable bavard, il sortit même de son sac une flasque de Whisky qu'ils partagèrent amicalement. Le garde prépara du café et le Whisky servit à le corser un peu. À l'aube, Letourneur contacta le bureau de Mont-Laurier. Il fit un rapport circonstancié de son expédition et reçut l'assurance d'être secouru dans moins de trois heures. Il lui fut demandé de rester en ligne. Letourneur expliqua que le couple qui l'avait aidé souhaitait récupérer sa voiture près du lac Désert. Le bureau lui demanda de rédiger une première déclaration et de relever leur identité. Letourneur regarda Reese d'un air dubitatif, pas très assuré que lui et son amie voudraient bien témoigner.

Il expliqua à Reese l'importance que cela aurait. D'abord pour l'inculpation des braconniers et ensuite pour lui. Il avait tiré sur un homme et il n'y avait aucun témoin pour confirmer ses affirmations. Il risquait d'avoir des problèmes, peut-être même de se voir suspendu.

« Je ne veux pas vous forcer la main. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas être impliqués et...

\- On témoignera pour vous, trancha soudain une voix derrière eux. »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent d'un bloc. Shaw se dressait à dix pas, pâle et vacillante. Ils se précipitèrent sur elle et l'attrapèrent sous les bras. Ils la menèrent près du feu et l'assirent doucement, la calant contre un tronc d'arbre.

« Vous allez bien ?

\- C'est le contre-effet du sédatif, ça va passer.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose ?

\- Un truc contre le mal de crâne, si vous avez.

\- Je peux vérifier votre tête ? »

Shaw se laissa faire.

« On témoignera, Letourneur. Pas vrai John ? insista-t-elle.

\- Euh...

\- Reese, ces mecs sont des salauds, dit-elle d'un ton déterminé. On ne va pas les laisser s'en sortir parce qu'on n'a pas les couilles pour signer une déclaration. »

Dingue, Shaw qui adhérait à une campagne québécoise de caves comme elle auraient désigné ceux qui participaient à l'opération « _SOS braconnage_ ». Elle avait l'air d'y tenir, farouchement. Reese réfléchit un moment. Il savait pas quelle couverture Athéna avait donné à Shaw, mais la sienne était solide et il était censé être un chasseur passionné et honnête, marié à une romancière... Tiens il n'avait jamais pensé à demander à Shaw si elle savait qu'il était officiellement marié à Root. Il se demandait quelle serait sa réaction. Il sourit à cette pensée. Peut-être que Monsieur Cormier était-il ce genre de type cool qui se foutait de savoir si sa femme avait une amante ou pas... Même s'il doutait que ce soit déjà le cas, il était prêt à parier que les choses avaient des chances d'évoluer rapidement. Il sourit plus franchement.

« À quoi tu penses ? demanda Shaw sur ses gardes.

- À rien. Je me demandais si j'étais un homme conciliant, lui confia-t-il ironique.

 

\- Et... ?

\- Je le suis, dit Reese amusé. »

Et avant que Shaw ne commencât à s'étonner qu'il fût d'humeur si primesautière, il enchaîna :

« C'est okay, Letourneur. On témoignera. On séjourne au Lac de la Prune près de Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain, je vais vous donner mes coordonnées.

\- Elle aussi ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Non.

\- Vous vivez ensemble ?

\- Non, c'est une invitée de ma femme, en fait.

\- De ta quoi ?! s'exclama Shaw

\- Ben oui, lui répondit Reese faussement étonné. Root t'a bien invitée non ?

\- Je vais la faire griller ! marmonna Shaw indistinctement. »

Reese s'efforça de ne pas rire. Letourneur la regarda bizarrement, puis les remercia chaleureusement, délivré d'un grand poids. Le ministère n'aimait pas trop que les agents de conservation de la faune et de la flore, même s'ils étaient armés, jouent aux cow-boys, les flics encore moins.

L'hélicoptère arriva deux heures et demie plus tard. Letourneur avait repéré une petite clairière qui permettrait un hélitreuillage. Reese et lui déplacèrent les deux braconniers. Ceux-ci ne tentèrent pas de s'échapper, la nuit avait été rude. Ils avaient gelé et l'homme blessé souffrait. Son camarade dut pratiquement le porter. Reese et Letourneur les rattachèrent autour d'un arbre avant de repartir empaqueter leur matériel. Shaw se remettait lentement de sa nuit comateuse et fonctionnait au ralenti. La migraine qui lui tenaillait le cerveau ne concourait pas à la rendre plus vive. Elle s'efforça tout de même, tenace, de contribuer au pliage du bivouac et opposa un silence buté à toutes les tentatives que firent Reese et le garde pour qu'elle se ménageât. Elle se traîna misérablement jusqu'à la clairière où devait avoir lieu l'hélitreuillage, mais refusa toute aide. Tout comme elle refusa ensuite vertement la proposition de Letourneur de la conduire au centre hospitalier de Mont-Laurier. Reese envoya un regard d'avertissement à Letourneur et celui-ci n'insista pas.

L'hélitreuillage malgré le nombre de personnes à remonter se déroula rapidement. À part les deux braconniers, tous les autres maîtrisaient ce type d'intervention.

L'hélicoptère appartenait à la flotte héliportée de la Sûreté du Québec. Shaw et Reese furent aimablement accueillis par les policiers qui leur proposèrent du café, du thé et des rations de survie. Un médecin embarqué ausculta le braconnier blessé, puis remarquant la pâleur de Shaw s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui jeta un regard noir dès qu'il tourna son attention vers elle, le médecin hésita.

« Elle s'est pris une souche en volant à mon secours, déclara goguenard Letourneur. J'ai dû lui faire six points de suture. Je suis assez fier de mon travail.

\- Je peux vérifier, Madame ? demanda prudemment le médecin.

\- Non.

\- Shaw, s'il te plaît... plaida Reese. Laisse-le regarder.

\- Pff ! »

Le médecin s'approcha et examina la plaie, il félicita le garde pour son travail.

« Vous ne souffrez pas de vertiges ?

\- Non.

\- De maux de tête ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? répliqua Shaw désagréable.

\- La plaie est importante, mais pas vraiment grave, par contre vous avez un énorme hématome, c'est plus inquiétant.

\- Bof, fit Shaw en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous devriez subir un examen plus approfondi et rester en observation quarante-huit heures à l'hôpital.

\- Je me surveillerai moi-même.

\- Madame...

\- Je suis médecin.

\- Ah ! Je comprends mieux, souffla-t-il d'un air entendu. Bon, je vous donne des anti-inflammatoires, mais ne soyez pas imprudente. Si vous êtes sujette à des vertiges, allez à l'hôpital... Mais vous savez de quoi je parle ?

\- Ouais. »

Le médecin se tourna vers Reese et lui conseilla de la surveiller. Reese s'empressa de le rassurer.

Les policiers leur posèrent quelques questions sur les raisons de leur séjour dans la région, et sur les événements qui les avaient amenés à porter secours à l'agent de conservation. Shaw resta murée dans son silence. Reese répondit volontiers à toutes leurs demandes, il désirait passer pour un bon citoyen au-dessus de tout soupçon. Les policiers eurent encore le temps de leur demander quelle profession ils exerçaient. Reese avoua qu'il était rentier et que Shaw était médecin et exerçait à Chicago. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui avait réservé Athéna comme couverture, mais elle se débrouillerait bien avec ça. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'empêtrer dans des mensonges. Il commença à transpirer quand on leur demanda leur identité. Reese s'excusa en disant qu'ils ne s'étaient munis d'aucune pièce d'identité avant de partir. Il déclina son nom, mais quand vint le tour de Shaw...

« Sam Edwards, lâcha soudain Shaw impassible. »

Athéna, pensa Reese. Elle avait repris contact avec Shaw. Les policiers les remercièrent et les prévinrent qu'ils les recontacteraient dans quelques jours. Francis Letourneur se confondit en excuses, en remerciements, et sembla tout à coup si ému qu'il en oublia son anglais et se mit à parler en français. Reese ne le parlait pas, Shaw se débrouillait, mais elle avait appris le français standard, l'accent du garde la déstabilisa et elle eut du mal à le comprendre.

« Laissez tomber, Letourneur. On n'a rien fait de plus que ce qu'on avait à faire, finit-t-elle par déclarer en français. »

Letourneur en resta coi. Le pilote se posa dans une clairière à proximité de l'endroit où ils avaient laissé leur canoë. Au moment de sauter de l'appareil, Shaw se retourna vers le garde.

« Vous connaissez de chouettes histoires, Letourneur, continua-t-elle en français. Je viendrai peut-être boire un verre avec vous un de ces quatre.

\- Quand vous voulez Miss, vous serez toujours la bienvenue. Vous saurez où me contacter ? »

Shaw hocha brièvement la tête, sauta de l'appareil et s'éloigna rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Reese curieux, alors que l'appareil redécollait.

\- Qu'il racontait de chouettes histoires et que je viendrai peut-être en écouter d'autres.

\- Vraiment ?! s'étonna Reese abasourdi.

\- Ben ouais, pourquoi ? T'as pas trouvé ?

\- Euh... si. Mais Je ne croyais pas que ce genre d'histoires t'intéresserait »

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa son sac, le mit sur l'épaule en grimaçant et partit d'un pas vif vers l'endroit où devait se trouver leur canoë.

L'humeur de Shaw s'assombrit progressivement pendant le trajet du retour. Lors de la traversée du lac, elle pagaya avec obstination. Reese savait qu'elle souffrait de la tête, il l'invita à se reposer, lui assurant qu'il pouvait mener le canoë tout seul. Shaw ne daigna même pas se retourner et continua à manier sa pagaie, plus rageusement qu'avant. Ils sortirent le canoë de l'eau et le portèrent ensemble. Shaw plus petite supportait un poids plus important que Reese et en arrivant à la Wrangler, elle lâcha le canoë visiblement à bout de force. Reese remarqua sa pâleur, mais se garda bien de lui faire la moindre observation. Elle s'installa d'elle-même sur le siège passager, récupéra des anti-inflammatoires du médecin dans son sac et ferma les yeux. Peu avant d'arriver au Lac de la Prune, elle murmura le nom d'Athéna et ses traits se durcirent encore un peu plus. Reese grimaça, Root ne les accueillerait pas à leur arrivée.

 

* * *

 

Shaw passa la matinée allongée dans sa chambre. Reese frappa à sa porte en début d'après-midi. Il avait préparé du riz et des œufs brouillés et il voulait savoir si elle viendrait déjeuner avec lui et Finch. Elle hocha la tête lui demandant de lui accorder cinq minutes, le temps qu'elle prenne une douche.

Reese avait rangé leurs affaires en rentrant, pris une douche, s'était changé, puis était descendu prendre des nouvelles de Finch. Il le trouva fatigué, angoissé. Il lui raconta son expédition en compagnie de Shaw au milieu des bois et des lacs. Finch l'écoutait sombrement.

« C'est La Machine qui vous a transmis le numéro ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment ?

\- Elle m'a d'abord envoyé un message sur mon téléphone, puis elle a contacté Shaw et lui a transmis tout ce que nous devions savoir.

\- Miss Shaw lui a servi d'interface ? »

Reese n'avait pas vu cela sous cet angle, mais oui, c'était vrai qu'en la circonstance Shaw avait tenu le rôle habituellement dédié à Root.

« Alors ?

\- Euh, oui on peut dire ça comme ça.

\- C'est une catastrophe, geignit Finch.

\- Mais de quoi avez-vous peur, Finch ? Shaw est restée très calme durant la mission. D'ailleurs nous avons perdu le contact avec... enfin nous avons été coupés du monde extérieur dès le deuxième jour. Et nous nous sommes très bien débrouillés Shaw et moi.

\- Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Miss Groves ?

\- Non.

\- Et Miss...

\- Non Finch. Shaw, pas plus que moi ou vous, ne sait où elle se trouve.

\- Qu'est-elle est partie faire ?

\- Elle n'est rien partie faire, Finch. Elle a... »

Reese chercha une explication qui n'impliquait pas le partage de simulation entre les deux jeunes femmes. Les simulations impliquaient Samaritain, Athéna aussi certainement et la détention de Shaw. En parler ne ferait qu'inquiéter encore un peu plus Finch.

« … Root et Shaw ont eu une explication... Ça... euh... ça a été un peu violent et Root est partie prendre l'air.

\- Elles se sont querellées ? À propos de quoi ?

\- Vraiment je ne sais pas, Harold. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en quittant Shaw, Root paraissait bouleversée. »

Finch éprouva un élan d'espoir, les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient peut-être pas si proches l'une de l'autre qu'il le redoutait. Miss Shaw avait longtemps détesté Miss Groves, ne lui accordant sa confiance qu'avec une grande prudence. Peut-être s'était-elle aperçue qu'elle avait eu raison d'agir ainsi à cette époque ? Il aspirait tant à ce que les deux jeunes femmes se brouillent qu'il en oublia le lien qui unissait Shaw à Athéna et qu'il se mit à sourire. Reese fronça les sourcils. Il avait toujours cru que Finch aimait sincèrement Root, qu'il lui avait pardonné son enlèvement, ses comportements psychotiques. Peut-être cela avait-il été vrai tant qu'il avait été certain que Root lui vouait une admiration et une obéissance sans faille, tout comme il avait apprécié le côté bon petit soldat chez Shaw... et chez lui. Il avait toujours pensé que Finch était un homme profondément bon. Mais il commençait à en douter. Il se rappela comment celui-ci avait fait preuve d'obstination en refusant l'aide que Root lui avait proposé et comment après cela, Joss Carter était morte. Dans ses bras. Laissant un fils qui l'adorait orphelin. Root et Athéna auraient-elles pu éviter sa mort ? Reese serra les dents. Finch le détourna de ses sombres réflexions.

« C'est l'heure du déjeuner Monsieur Reese, que diriez-vous si nous le partagions ? lui proposa-t-il aimablement.

\- Avec plaisir, Finch, répondit poliment Reese distrait de ses doutes. »

Finch se leva péniblement et boitilla vers l'escalier. Il fut d'humeur charmante, ne se montra pas trop contrarié quand Reese lui annonça que Shaw se joindrait à eux. Shaw par contre se montra désagréable. L'absence de Root n'expliquait pas à elle seule l'agressivité dont elle fit preuve durant tout le repas. Elle ruminait une sourde rancœur contre Finch. Elle grimaçait à tout ce qu'il disait, soufflait et levait les yeux au ciel l'air exagérément exaspéré. Et puis, Finch commit l'erreur de nommer Athéna « La Machine » devant elle. Elle explosa.

« Putain, Finch ! Elle s'appelle Athéna !

\- Shaw, il ne l'a pas fait exprès, tenta de l'excuser Reese.

\- Bien sûr que si. T'es qu'un connard, Finch ! cracha-t-elle en tendant un doigt agressif vers lui. Tout le monde est mort à cause de toi, Carter, Root, Reese, Athéna ! À cause de toi, Samaritain est tout-puissant !

\- Shaw !

\- Fait chier ! hurla-t-elle hors d'elle. »

Elle jeta ses couverts sur la table, se leva brusquement, heurtant sa chaise qui bascula bruyamment en arrière.

Finch la regarda sortir, terrorisé. Reese, désolé. Qu'est-ce que c'était que tous ces morts qu'elle imputait à Finch ? Ainsi, il n'était pas le seul à envisager que la mort de Joss eût pu être évitée si seulement... Reese tourna ses yeux vers Finch.

« Monsieur Reese... Qu'est-ce que...balbutia Finch. Je crois qu'il est préférable que je regagne le sous-sol. »

Reese ne put lui prodiguer aucune parole rassurante et il le laissa se retirer. Il avait rarement vu Shaw exploser comme ça. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue tutoyer Finch. Qu'est-ce que Shaw avait vécu durant ses simulations ? Sa mort ? Celle d'Athéna ? Celle de Root ? Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle semblait si perdue, si pleine de rage, sa rancœur envers Finch. Mais tout ça n'avait rien eu de réel, non ? Sauf que... Joss était bien morte et qu'Athéna avait de peu échappé à l'extinction totale et irrémédiable. Et Samaritain régnait sans partage, sans que personne, pas même eux, ne s'oppose à lui. Reese posa ses coudes sur la table et se prit la tête entre les mains.

 .

 

Root le retrouva ainsi bien longtemps après. Elle passa derrière lui et lui posa doucement une main sur l'épaule.

« John ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien. Tu es rentrée ? »

Il releva la tête et la regarda. Elle semblait détendue, calme. Reese se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pendant ces quatre derniers jours. Une mission pour le compte d'Athéna ? Quoi que ce fut, cela lui avait apparemment profité. Pour la première fois depuis que Shaw était rentrée, Reese ne décela plus dans son regard cette lueur désespérée et amère qui l'habitait sans cesse. Même s'il y lu de l'inquiétude, le regard de Root s'était éclairci et brillait à nouveau comme avant. Avant que Shaw ne disparaisse.

« Oui, je viens d'arriver, confirma Root. Je suis passée voir Sameen, mais elle avait l'air furieuse. Elle coupait du bois dans la remise, je n'ai pas osé la déranger.

\- Tu aurais dû, elle t'attend depuis que tu es partie.

\- Elle saura que je suis rentrée, je lui ai laissé un petit cadeau. Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant mon absence ?

\- On est partis en mission avec Shaw.

\- Oh ! Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, on a sauvé un garde forestier. Shaw s'est juste pris une souche et s'est ouverte le crâne, mais rien de grave.

\- Mais là ? Vous vous êtes querellés elle et toi ?

\- Non.

\- Sameen coupe du bois comme une forcenée, je te retrouve broyant du noir, le couvert même pas débarrassé et tu viens me dire que tout va bien ?

\- C'est... C'est juste Finch. Shaw s'est emportée contre lui et euh... je ne sais plus quoi penser, Root, conclut Reese d'une voix éteinte.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je lui faisais confiance, il m'a sauvé la vie, donné une nouvelle raison de vivre et... je... j'ai besoin de faire le point.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non, pas maintenant.

\- Tu as été là quand j'ai eu besoin de toi, quand Sameen a eu besoin de toi... Donc...

\- Merci.

\- Je peux me préparer un plateau ? Je n'ai pas déjeuné.

\- Vas-y, prends ce que tu veux. »

Root partit dans la cuisine se remplir une assiette de riz, prit un yaourt dans le réfrigérateur, posa le tout sur un plateau et monta dans sa chambre. Il faisait beau et elle s'installa sur le balcon pour manger.

 

* * *

 

Shaw, un casque sur les oreilles, débitait des rondins à la scie circulaire. Quand elle estima qu'il y en avait assez pour se passer les nerfs, elle empoigna sa hache et se mit à fendre les bûches, ahanant sous l'effort. Elle adorait cet exercice extrêmement libérateur. Elle regrettait ne pas l'avoir pratiqué avant d'arriver ici. Elle se retrouva vite en sueur et après une heure de travail, elle planta la hache dans une bûche et s'accorda une pause. Elle attrapa la gourde qu'elle avait pris le soin d'emporter et but longuement. Elle s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main et s'apprêtait à refermer la gourde, quand elle aperçut sur un tas de bûches, deux pistolets posés bien en vue par-dessus sa chemise. Elle les examina. Un Beretta M9A1 92 FS inox Compact, un 9 mm parabellum, le modèle raccourci, et un Smith et Wesson Bodygard, une arme discrète, minuscule, mais quand même dotée d'un laser de visée et d'un chargeur 6 balles en calibre 45 ACP. Shaw examina le Beretta sous toutes ses formes, elle apprécia la prise en main, la crosse quadrillée, le design du modèle. Elle le passa à l'arrière de la ceinture de son pantalon, reporta son attention sur le Bodygard, et le trouva encore plus chouette que le Nano de chez Beretta qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser auparavant. Elle le glissa dans une poche arrière de son pantalon avec un sourire. Elle allait attraper sa chemise quand elle vit une petite boîte qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée. Elle l'ouvrit : une oreillette. Elle retira celle qu'elle portait et la remplaça par la nouvelle bien plus confortable et plus discrète.

« Athéna ?

\- Sameen ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue qu'elle était rentrée ?

\- Tu veux la mettre sous surveillance, Sameen ? »

Shaw réfléchit un instant à ce qu'impliquait la question.

« Non, tu as raison, pardon.

\- Tu es toute excusée.

\- Merci aussi.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ne pas l'avoir mise sous surveillance justement.

\- Je t'en prie. »

Shaw jeta sa chemise sur son épaule et rentra lentement. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se passeraient ses retrouvailles avec Root. Elle était partie depuis quatre jours et... elle lui avait rapporté des armes. Des supers armes. Bah, elle verrait bien. Elle aperçut Reese assis sur le ponton avant de rentrer dans la maison. Le rez-de-chaussée semblait inoccupé, ce connard de Finch devait se terrer dans son sous-sol, elle monta. Elle se figea un instant le poing levé prête à frapper sur la porte qui donnait accès à la chambre de Root. Quand elle entrerait et se retrouverait face à Root, les choses changeraient définitivement. Shaw espérait qu'elles prendraient enfin un tour moins sombre que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée aux mains de Samaritain. Que le soleil cesserait d'être immanquablement noir, qu'une lumière dorée viendrait parfois se poser sur sa vie. Elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa trois coups, deux brefs, un plus espacé. Un « A », un appel.

« C'est ouvert ! »

Shaw entra, referma la porte et embrassa la chambre du regard. Root lui tournait le dos, assise devant son bureau en train de taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Elle fit pivoter sa chaise. Un sourire plein de douceur éclaira son visage, Shaw sentit un nœud se former au creux de son estomac.

« Hé ! Bonjour mon cœur. Tu as trouvé mes petits cadeaux ?

\- Mmm.

\- Tu as aimé ?

\- Mmm.

\- Je dois t'avouer que l'oreillette ne vient pas de moi. Aty m'a fait traverser la moitié de Montréal pour aller te la chercher. »

Shaw semblait pétrifiée au milieu de la chambre. Root se leva d'humeur taquine, si Shaw savait seulement la moitié de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour elle... En fait, Shaw en était parfaitement consciente, même si tout s'embrouillait parfois dans son esprit. Et ça, Root le savait très bien. Elle avait été Shaw, pensé Shaw, ressenti Shaw, vécu Shaw. L'expérience avait été bouleversante, déstabilisante, intense. Elle s'avança sur Shaw qui la regarda venir l'air perdu. Root lui attrapa le menton et le leva vers elle.

« Sameen... »

Elle baissa la tête et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Shaw, elle attendit, Shaw ne réagit pas, Root l'embrassa et releva les yeux en la lâchant, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle y découvrit des incertitudes, de l'angoisse, des questions et quelque chose d'autre qu'elle connaissait pour l'avoir éprouvé elle-même. Elle pencha la tête vers elle.

« Tu sais, Sameen, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Je sais comment c'est d'être toi, ce que j'aimerais maintenant, c'est que tu me montres comment c'est d'être avec toi. »

Elle releva la tête, un air de défi dans les yeux. Shaw ne détourna pas le regard, mais ne bougea pas non plus. Root sourit, elle devrait une fois de plus prendre l'initiative, actionner le bon bouton. Elle haussa un sourcil provocateur, glissa ses mains sur la taille de Shaw, les passa sous son débardeur et les fit remonter doucement en lui caressant le dos, la serrant contre elle dans le même mouvement. Shaw se contracta sous la caresse, sans lâcher Root du regard. Celle-ci l'embrassa avec plus d'insistance que la première fois. Tout à coup, un verrou sembla sauter. Shaw répondit au baiser, elle laissa tomber sa chemise par terre et l'une de ses mains monta sur la nuque de Root, tandis que l'autre se plaqua durement dans son dos. Root gémit. Shaw replia ses doigts et les enfonça profondément dans les chairs du corps qu'elle tenait entre ses bras. Elle emporta Root avec elle, la repoussant vivement vers le lit. Les genoux de Root heurtèrent brutalement le matelas et elle tomba à la renverse, Shaw toujours accrochée à elle. Shaw rompit le baiser et lui mordit violemment le lobe de l'oreille quand elles s'écrasèrent membres mêlés sur le lit. Les mains de Shaw s'insinuèrent sous la chemise de Root, se bloquèrent, celles de Root tirèrent ensemble la brassière et le débardeur que Shaw portait vers le haut. Celle-ci se dégagea un moment et se débarrassa impatiemment de ses vêtements, puis replongea sur Root, la respiration lourde. La chemise de Root, coincée sous son corps, arrêta une nouvelle fois ses mains sur son buste. Énervée, elle en attrapa les pans et avant que Root ne pût émettre la moindre protestation, elle tira et les boutons sautèrent. Root souffla son prénom et Shaw grogna en refermant ses dents dans le creux de son épaule, le contact peau à peau la rendait dingue. Root perdait pied, emportée par la brutalité dont Shaw faisait preuve, partagée entre son désir et la peur que Shaw ne perdît le contrôle. Elle remonta une jambe entre celles de Shaw et celle-ci laissa échapper un long gémissement, Root insista, Shaw s'accrocha à elle et trouva un rythme qui l'emporta rapidement. Elle bascula et tomba lourdement sur Root. Root, les sens un peu retournés par la tournure brouillonne qu'avait pris leur étreinte, lui caressa doucement la nuque, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux courts. Shaw avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Root sentit soudain des larmes l'inonder.

 

« Sameen ? murmura-t-elle. »

Shaw affermit sa prise sur ses épaules. Root continua gentiment à fourailler dans ses cheveux et lui dessinait des motifs décoratifs d'un doigt léger sur le dos, passant sans s'y arrêter sur les nombreuses cicatrices qui parsemaient le corps de Shaw. Elle en profita pour lui retirer le Beretta de sa ceinture et elle le glissa comme elle put sous un oreiller. Elle renouvela l'opération avec le Bodygard. Quand elle vit que Shaw ne bougerait pas et que ses larmes menaçaient de ne jamais se tarir, elle la bascula sur le dos et vint se placer au-dessus d'elle. Shaw se dissimula le visage contre son épaule, Root se redressa. Shaw détourna la tête. Elle garda les yeux ouverts, mais ses larmes coulaient toujours. Root comprit ce que Reese avait pu ressentir à Montréal, pourquoi il lui avait déclaré que tenir Shaw en larmes contre lui avait été une horrible expérience. Root avait déjà vécu la peine que pouvait ressentir Shaw, mais elle n'y avait jamais été confrontée. John avait raison. C'était horrible. Elle lui essuya les joues.

« Sameen... »

Shaw tourna son regard vers elle, les larmes jaillirent plus abondantes encore, elle enlaça Root et la serra étroitement contre elle.

« Ne pars pas, lui murmura-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai nulle part où aller sans toi, Sameen.

\- Je me suis perdue, Root, fit Shaw la voix brisée. Je n'ai pas supporté... »

Root savait très bien de quoi parlait Shaw, du moins elle en savait une bonne partie, après elle soupçonnait d'autres blessures, dissimulées, douloureuses.

« Supporté quoi, Sameen ?

\- Ta mort.

\- Mais je suis vivante maintenant.

\- Root, après tout a glissé. »

Root se dégagea de l'étreinte de Shaw et se redressa.

« Sam... Regarde-moi. »

Shaw tourna lentement sa tête vers elle.

« Je ne peux pas lire dans l'avenir, je ne peux pas te faire de fausses promesses, je ne veux pas t'en faire, mais là, maintenant, je suis avec toi et tant que j'aurai un souffle de vie, je resterai à tes côtés. Toujours. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Jamais. Tu me crois ?

\- Oui.

\- Je t'aime Sameen. »

La déclaration était inutile, Root le savait, mais elle exprimait en quatre mots tout ce qu'elle éprouvait, tout ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire pendant des heures. Shaw ne prendrait jamais le risque de lui retourner la déclaration, trop incertaine de son sens. Root s'en fichait, l'important n'était pas ce que disait Shaw parce qu'elle se trouvait incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait, d'analyser ce qu'elle ressentait. L'esprit de Shaw confondait tout, ne reconnaissait rien. Seulement à un endroit, quelque part dans son monde, entre raison et confusion, régnait Root. Root, qui s'y était installée, d'abord aussi bienvenue qu'une naufragée indésirable, puis qui avait remodelé des pans entiers de son existence, s'infiltrant comme une drogue à laquelle elle avait succombé et dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer sous peine de se perdre. Root participait à l'équilibre de son monde. Si elle disparaissait, celui-ci vacillait, s'écroulait. C'était ainsi que Root avait expérimenté le ressenti de Shaw à son propre égard. Qu'elle avait découvert la place qu'elle tenait dans son univers. Root n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que peut-être, alors que Shaw s'accusait toujours de n'éprouver aucun sentiment, c'était elle, Root qui souffrait d'une déficience affective, d'une incapacité à aimer. Elle avait partagé ses doutes avec Athéna qui lui avait répondu que chaque être humain devait être différent des autres pour pouvoir réellement exister, que rien ne pouvait se comparer, et certainement pas les sentiments. Les êtres qui s'aimaient devaient juste se retrouver quelque part entre leurs deux mondes, se respecter et échanger, donner et accepter ce qu'on leur donnait en échange. L'amour n'était pas une valeur boursière. Il ne se mesurait pas, ne s'évaluait pas. Dès qu'on oubliait cela, il disparaissait. Root aimait Shaw à sa façon, comme Shaw aimait Root à la sienne. Personne n'aimait mieux ou plus que l'autre. Athéna finit par lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'on ne pouvait comparer l'amour d'une intelligence artificielle à l'aulne de celui d'un être humain. Cela retirait-il pour autant l'amour qu'elle lui portait et que Root lui vouait en échange ? Root, pouvait-elle lui reprocher d'aimer Shaw aussi ? De la même manière, comparerait-elle l'amour qu'elle lui vouait à celui qu'elle vouait à Shaw ? Les paramètres étaient différents, le résultat semblable. Root comprit la leçon et cessa de se tourmenter. De penser qu'elle aimait peut-être moins Shaw, moins bien Shaw, que celle-ci ne l'aimait. C'était stupide, le message était passé, elle n'y reviendrait pas.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, puis elle rebascula leur corps, incitant Shaw à venir poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Elle batailla avec les pieds pour repousser les couvertures et pouvoir ensuite les récupérer et recouvrir leurs deux corps avec. Il devait être quatre heures de l'après-midi, elle n'avait pas vraiment sommeil, mais elle ne refuserait pas un moment d'intimité avec Shaw. Elle sentit Shaw se frotter la joue contre elle, couler son corps confortablement contre le sien, l'une de ses mains se glisser gentiment derrière sa nuque. Elle renifla deux ou trois fois, puis son souffle devint plus profond, plus sonore aussi. Root veilla sur son sommeil, émue de la tenir pour la première fois endormie dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait espéré quand elle avait demandé à Shaw de lui montrer ce que c'était que d'être avec elle, mais c'était aussi bien. Pour le reste, tout le reste, la vie n'attendait qu'à satisfaire tous ses désirs et elle ne s'en priverait pas. Elle ne s'en priverait plus.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

 **Le couteau offert par Reese à Shaw** : Le ZeroTolérance 0777 Serie 1

Le **Serie 1** de ce modèle peut-être identifié à un « démonstrateur technologique ». C'est un modèle qui offre ce qu'il y a de mieux en matière d'inovation technologique, mais dont le coût de production est trop élevé pour être produit en grande quantité. Le fabriquant du modèle, Kershaw, avait produit une série limitée de ce modèle à destination principalement des collectionneurs.

[news/zero-tolerance-0777-serie-1](http://a-couteaux-tires.zevillage.org/news/zero-tolerance-0777-serie-1)

 

 

**Infractions commises sur le territoire Québécois :**

7 000 : Chiffre du ministère de la faune de la flore et des parcs.

[mffp.gouv.qc.ca/faune/protection/index.jsp](https://www.mffp.gouv.qc.ca/faune/protection/index.jsp)

 

Le journal de Montréal lui parle de 9 000 actes par an :

[2015/09/30/gare-au-braconnage.](http://www.journaldemontreal.com/2015/09/30/gare-au-braconnage.)

 

<http://www.lapresse.ca/le-nouvelliste/justice-et-faits-divers/201305/13/01-4650249-des-amendes-de-720-000-pour-les-braconniers.php>

 

 

 **SOS Braconnage** : « _L'union fait la faune_ » :

« _SOS braconnage_ » est une opération incitant les amoureux de la faune et de la flore à dénoncer les actes de braconnage dont ils sont témoins.

Le ministère a mis en place une ligne gratuite.

Les agent de la protection de la faune et de la flore ont souvent bénéficié de l'aide des particuliers pour appréhender des braconniers ou pour mettre fin aux activités liés à des trafics internationaux.

[mffp.gouv.qc.ca/faune/sos-braconnage/index.jsp](https://www.mffp.gouv.qc.ca/faune/sos-braconnage/index.jsp)

 


	9. Révélations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **TaTchou** pour ses révisions et lui accorde que l'élégance est chose précieuse._

* * *

 

 

Quand Shaw se réveilla, la nuit tombait déjà. Elle fronça les sourcils, étendit un bras, cherchant une présence.

« Root ?

\- Je suis là, Sam, lui dit Root en s'approchant. Désolée, j'avais trop chaud et John est venu frapper à la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Me prévenir qu'il partait pour Ottawa avec Finch.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont foutre là-bas ? demanda Shaw d'un ton peu engageant.

\- Je crois que John s'est dit que cela ferait du bien à Harold de prendre l'air… Je pense surtout que John voulait… euh… s'éclipser, conclut Root.

\- … ?

\- Son côté gentleman… expliqua Root… Nous laisser... tranquille...

\- C'est débile ! jugea Shaw n'ayant visiblement pas compris l'intention. »

Root sourit, Shaw pouvait parfois se montrer obtuse et... très naïve.

« Vraiment ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu te sens comment ? demanda Root désirant changer de sujet.

\- Euh… »

Shaw décida d'oublier qu'elle avait pleuré, qu'elle s'était comportée comme une brute, et que ces « retrouvailles » avaient été un gros… bordel. Elle dévisagea Root. Son air détendu et son sourire qui n'auguraient rien de mauvais, la rassérénèrent.

« J'ai faim et j'ai mal au crâne.

\- Mmm, rien qui ne puisse s'arranger. On va d'abord s'occuper de ta tête. Je peux regarder ?

\- Mouais, c'est moche, maugréa Shaw arborant une mine d'enfant contrarié. Sans rire, tout le monde m'en veut.

\- Je t'aime bien les cheveux courts, lui déclara Root comprenant que Shaw faisait allusion au fait qu'on l'avait encore rasée.

\- Pas moi. Je me sens… nue.

\- Je t'aime bi….

\- Root, ta gueule !

\- Okay, s'esclaffa Root. Je peux regarder quand même ?

\- Mmm, acquiesça Shaw. »

Root dut avouer que si les points de suture et la plaie se présentaient bien, la tonsure n'était pas très seyante, elle comprenait que Shaw soit furieuse. Elle la rassura, la complimenta sur le premier point et ne mentionna pas le deuxième. Du coup, Shaw lui parla de Francis Letourneur et de la mission qui les avaient conduits Reese et elle dans la ZEC de Bois-Coupé-Désert. Elle continua en se rhabillant, puis durant la préparation du dîner et pendant tout le repas. Root s'étonna autant que Reese de l'intérêt que semblait avoir éveillé chez Shaw la découverte de la forêt. Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait appris, expliquant dans les détails comment reconnaître des traces d'animaux, puis lui rapporta les aventures du garde. Root ne l'avait jamais autant entendue parler. C'était curieux. Elle se demanda à un moment si Shaw ne souffrait pas d'une commotion qui lui avait activé une partie du cerveau jusque-là en sommeil. D'autant plus que Shaw se révéla être une bonne conteuse. Son récit était intéressant, précis et bien construit, passionnant même. Root l'écouta avec plaisir et au cours du dîner, elle entraîna Shaw dans une véritable discussion, évoquant sa propre expérience.

« Reese m'a dit que tu étais une bonne chasseuse, comment est-ce possible ? lui demanda Shaw tout à coup.

\- Tu me vois seulement comme une obsédée de l'informatique ? Toujours le nez dans mes écrans et dans mes programmes ?

\- Non, je te vois aussi comme une tueuse à gage, une as de la gâchette dénuée de toute morale et un foutu caméléon de génie. Une fanatique aussi.

\- Mmm, je suis flattée par l'opinion que tu as de moi ! Quoique tu me ne dises pas tout… insinua Root, un sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir fait confiance, la menaça Shaw sans toutefois y mettre de l'agressivité.

\- Je m'en garderai bien, Sameen, répondit Root, sérieusement cette fois. Pour ce qui est de la chasse, j'ai dû me former à la demande d'Aty. Pour une mission en Biélorussie, dans la région de Grodno. J'avais endossé l'identité d'une garde-chasse dont l'une des attributions était d'accompagner des chasseurs étrangers sur le territoire. C'était physique et c'est l'une des plus longues assignations dont m'ait gratifiée Aty. Je crois qu'elle voulait que je disparaisse un temps des radars. J'ai eu le temps de potasser et de mettre en pratique toute la théorie que j'ingurgitais durant mes longues soirées, seule dans ma cabane au fond des bois.

\- Pff ! souffla Shaw contrariée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu sais tout faire.

\- Jalouse ? s'étonna Root.

\- Non, mais…

\- Tu sais, Sam, avant Aty, j'étais plutôt normale.

\- Toi normale ? Tu te fous de moi ?!

\- Bon, euh… d'accord, pas normale, mais je n'avais jamais… enfin, c'est elle qui m'a transformée.

\- Elle ne t'a pas transformée, Root. Elle a seulement mis à profit tes dispositions naturelles.

\- Mmm, tu as peut-être raison.

\- J'ai raison.

\- J'adore ton assurance. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te contrarie.

\- Parfois je me sens… débile, avoua Shaw sombrement.

\- Tu es surtout… euh… tiens, je vais employer une de tes expressions favorites : t'es surtout très con.

\- Je confirme, intervint Athéna au creux de l'oreille des deux jeunes femmes. »

Root se mit à rire devant la mine déconfite de Shaw.

« Sameen, comment peux-tu penser ça de toi ? demanda gentiment Athéna continuant à s'adresser aux deux jeunes femmes. Je t'ai toujours vue comme une personne dotée d'un esprit d'analyse détaché de toute considération émotionnelle. Ce que tu viens de dire est dicté à 95 % par une réaction émotionnelle. »

Root rit encore plus fort.

« Vous êtes débiles toutes les deux, affirma Shaw sèchement. Okay, je retire ce que je viens de dire.

\- Juste une chose, Sameen, lui dit Athéna. Root et toi, êtes deux personnes, parfois différentes, parfois semblables, vous êtes faites pour vous opposer ou vous compléter au gré des situations et des événements. Depuis le début. Vous êtes uniques et je vous ai recrutées pour cela au départ, pour vos qualités uniques. Après, j'ai demandé à Root de faire équipe avec toi car j'avais calculé que vous possédiez toutes les deux un taux de compatibilité très élevé et que toi seule serait apte à l'écouter et à l'aider.

\- Attends, fit Root. Tu savais dès le départ que… ?

\- Non. Mes calculs n'ont jamais pris en compte ce critère, du moins jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive qu'il pouvait influer sur les résultats. À partir de ce moment-là, je l'ai inclus.

\- Et quand t'es-tu aperçue que cela pouvait être un facteur déterminant ? demanda Root curieuse.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir, se renfrogna Shaw.

\- Sam ! lui reprocha Root. C'est amusant.

\- Je ne trouve pas.

\- Allez… insista Root.

\- Pff, c'est nul. De toute façon, je suis sûre que tu fantasmais sur moi avant même de m'avoir rencontrée.

\- Comment peux-tu affirmer ça ?

\- C'est pas bien difficile à deviner, fit Shaw en haussant les épaules.

\- Fantasmer, ne veut pas dire aimer.

\- Pas sûre que ce soit très différent en ce qui te concerne.

\- Sam ! s'offusqua Root.

\- Sameen n'a pas tort, renchérit Athéna.

\- Ah ! Tu vois, ricana Shaw. T'es une vraie perverse.

\- Mais euh… non, ce n'est pas vrai, se défendit Root.

\- T'es tarée alors, c'est pareil. T'étais prête à me laisser crever quand tu m'as laissée à l'hôtel la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrées. Qu'importe si tu avais déjà envie de…

\- Sam ! la coupa Root en rougissant. Et puis, je savais très bien que tu t'en tirerais.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment. J'aurais été déçue autrement, lui assura Root avec une moue désolée.

\- Tu vois que t'es tarée.

\- J'ai juste confiance en toi, Sameen, affirma Root séductrice.

\- Pff !

\- Bon Athéna, la relança Root. Alors ?

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? bougonna Shaw.

\- Oui.

\- Sameen ? fit Athéna ne désirant rien dire sans avoir obtenu l'autorisation de Shaw.

\- Bah, vas-y, si ça lui fait plaisir. Je m'en fous.

\- D'accord. Pour toi Root, Sameen a raison, j'ai pris en compte ce paramètre te concernant dès votre première rencontre, mais il n'est devenu réellement pertinent que lors de la première mission que vous avez effectuée ensemble pour sauver Jason Greenfield. En ce qui concerne Sameen… Je prends ce paramètre en compte depuis le 23 novembre 2015, à 14 heures, 27 minutes et 35 secondes.

\- Quoi ?! bondit Root visiblement très désappointée.

\- Sameen s'est toujours montrée imprévisible. Mes calculs de probabilité, mes simulations ont toujours été faussées quand ils la concernaient. Sans compter les fois où elle n'apparaissait pas dans les données, et que toutes mes prévisions, tous mes calculs se retrouvaient subitement remis en question parce qu'elle était là où elle n'aurait pas dû être. Comme cela s'est passé à la bourse de New-York. Sameen n'était pas censée intervenir. Elle n'aurait pas dû être là. Je ne sais avec certitude, que les sentiments que Sameen te porte sont à prendre en compte, que depuis que j'ai eu accès aux simulations que lui a fait subir Samaritain. Et même maintenant, je ne sais pas vraiment si cela suffit à rendre mes calculs plus justes. C'est ce qui fait que Sameen soit si précieuse. Pour une intelligence artificielle comme moi, Sameen s'apparente à une valeur fantôme, une donnée aléatoire, un potentiel virus.

\- Tu as peur de moi ? demanda Shaw sarcastique.

\- Non, tu représentes l'élément imprévisible. Si on transpose ton cas dans l'histoire de l'évolution de la vie dans l'univers, ou sur Terre, il faut, pour que l'évolution ne s'arrête pas, le désir d'aller plus loin, des dangers à affronter et à vaincre, et des éléments de chaos qui permettent de refaçonner la vie, qui apportent ce qui n'était pas prévisible. Tu t'apparentes au chaos. Pour moi, c'est une promesse…

\- Et pour… ?

\- Pour lui ? Tu es un danger. Il te considère comme un potentiel virus, un cheval de Troie. C'est pour ça qu'il a cherché à... en quelque sorte, réécrire ton code.

\- Mais il n'a pas réussi, n'est-ce pas ? affirma Root plus qu'elle ne le demanda.

\- Non.

\- Il a commencé, il a failli...

\- Non Sameen, je peux t'assurer que non. Samaritain t'as trompée, il t'a manipulée, mais il n'a jamais réussi à réécrire ton code pour obtenir de toi que tu lui obéisses, pour que tu l'aimes.

\- Mais tu sais… commença à s'agiter Shaw, la colère commençant à la submerger.

\- Sameen, stop ! déclara autoritairement Athéna. Monte dans ta chambre ! C'est le moment de nous accorder une séance juste toi et moi.

\- Je…

\- Sameen !

\- Okay, céda Shaw en se levant.

\- Root, tu nous excuseras.

\- Euh… oui, euh… balbutia Root stupéfaite par la tournure qu'avait soudain pris la conversation. »

Root ne savait pas trop quoi dire, ne comprenant pas, ni ce qui se passait, ni pourquoi, Athéna désirait aller avec Shaw dans sa chambre, ni ce que pouvait signifier une séance, ni pourquoi Shaw semblait furieuse, mais prête… prête, aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, à se soumettre, à obéir, à ce que Athéna exigeait d'elle. Elle ne comprenait rien du tout en fin de compte. La suite de leur échange ne l'éclaira pas plus.

« Tu fais chier Athéna ! cracha Shaw en s'éloignant.

\- Peut-être, mais tu viens quand même. »

Ce que fit Shaw sans plus protester, laissant Root seule dans le salon avec ses interrogations et le sentiment que les relations entre Shaw et Athéna avaient pris une dimension que Root n'aurait jamais seulement osé imaginer.

Shaw réapparut plus d'une heure plus tard. Root lisait allongée sur l'un des canapés, un feu flambait doucement dans la cheminée. Elle posa son livre dès qu'elle décela sa présence. Elle ne lui demanderait pas ce qu'elles avaient fait durant plus d'une heure elle et Athéna, si elles voulaient lui en parler l'une ou l'autre, elles le feraient. Root sentait le sujet important, personnel et sensible. Shaw se tenait dans l'ombre, juste en dehors du périmètre éclairé par le feu et la lampe qui se dressait à côté du canapé sur lequel Root s'était installée. Elle observait Root à l'abri de son regard, réfléchissant à ce que serait son prochain mouvement, à ce dont elle avait envie, à ce que lui réserverait l'avenir à partir de maintenant.

« Sam ? »

Shaw pensa qu'elle s'était comportée comme une brute cet après-midi. L'heure qu'elle venait de passer avec Athéna l'avait détendue, elle se sentait bien. C'était peut-être le moment de rattraper le coup. Personne ne viendrait les déranger. Elle se demanda comment Reese avait pu persuader Finch de l'accompagner à Ottawa et de les laisser toutes les deux seules ici. Finch crevait de peur qu'on lui vole sa création et il ne leur faisait pas confiance. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas enfin comprendre qu'il se comportait comme un connard ultra-possessif ? Shaw secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Le défi à relever ce soir concernait Root. Sauf que… elle se retrouvait stupidement en train de la regarder, planquée dans l'ombre. Merde.

« Sam, tu as laissé tes armes dans ma chambre tout à l'heure, tu veux les récupérer ?

\- Hein ? Euh… Ouais, ce serait sympa. »

Root dissimula un sourire en se relevant, Shaw le surprit, mais ne le releva pas, elle se sentit encore plus stupide, mais Root lui offrait une opportunité de faire avancer les choses, elle n'allait certainement pas la refuser. Root la devança dans sa chambre. Elle récupéra les armes sous les oreillers et vint se planter devant Shaw une arme dans chaque main.

« Tu es vraiment venue jusqu'ici pour récupérer ça ? lui dit-elle narquoise en lui présentant ses armes.

\- …

\- J'avais raison de dire que tu te montrais très mignonne parfois, la taquina-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, un sourire en coin.

\- Ben…

\- Deux secondes. »

Root alla poser les deux armes sur son bureau, puis revint vers Shaw. Elle se pencha sur elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Imagine mon impatience depuis le temps que je fantasme sur toi. »

Cette fois, Root obtint ce qu'elle avait demandé à Shaw dans l'après-midi, elle sut exactement ce que c'était que d'être avec elle, quand Shaw se montrait sous son meilleur jour, attentionnée, ardente, insatiable… et elle eut tout le temps de profiter de l'expérience, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle demandât grâce et que Shaw la lui accordât en lui déposant gentiment un baiser sur l'épaule. Root referma les bras sur elle.

« C'est encore plus génial que ce que je croyais, marmonna-t-elle avant de s'endormir épuisée. »

Shaw resta un moment sur Root, puis elle se libéra doucement de son étreinte et se retourna en souriant. Elle prit ses distances, s'installant sur le bord opposé du lit, mais elle ne protesta pas et ne chercha pas à se dégager, quand plus tard dans la nuit, Root dans son sommeil, vint se coller à son dos et lui passa un bras autour de la taille. Et cette nuit-là, aucun cauchemar ne vint gâcher la félicité de Shaw d'avoir enfin pu retrouver Root telle qu'elle l'avait laissée avant que Blackwell, d'une balle, ne l'envoie à la morgue. Une balle qui avait suffi à effacer à jamais son sourire satisfait, à éteindre son regard moqueur, à briser en mille morceaux leur histoire et à entraîner Shaw vers des rivages peuplés de cauchemars et de vaines illusions. Une balle que Shaw avait rattrapée au creux de son poing grâce au dévouement de Reese, de Root et d'Athéna, une balle qu'elle réservait au commanditaire du meurtre qui n'avait pas eu lieu, mais qu'elle ne pardonnerait jamais.

...

 

Shaw était partie courir quand Root émergea tard le lendemain matin. Elles se retrouvèrent pour le déjeuner. Shaw repartit tout de suite après, évoquant des réparations urgentes, Root monta travailler pour Athéna dans sa chambre, effectua des recherches sur Internet à propos du livre qu'elle lisait, puis redescendit reprendre sa lecture au salon. Elle avait entendu des coups de marteau et le bruit d'une scie dehors. Elle était sortie. Shaw se trouvait sur le ponton. Root alla la voir curieuse de savoir à quoi elle s'occupait. Shaw lui expliqua qu'elle remettait le ponton et la cabane en état, qu'ils avaient souffert du gel pendant l'hiver et a priori, cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un aurait dû s'en soucier. Root la laissa à ses travaux de réfection et retourna à son livre. Shaw rentra en fin d'après-midi. Root l'envoya couper du bois. Le temps s'était brusquement refroidi. À la nuit tombée, affalée sur un fauteuil en face de Root, Shaw lui avait demandé ce qu'elle lisait et elle avait accepté ensuite de lui réciter un passage du _Livre des Rois_ , l'histoire de Zohak.

…

 

La journée avait semblé à Root se dérouler hors du temps, immobile, suspendue dans une seconde qui se distendait interminablement sur l'échelle de l'univers. Elle observait la nuit appuyée à la rambarde du balcon de sa chambre. Elle avait laissé Shaw prendre le soin d'éteindre le feu et de faire la vaisselle qu'elles avaient laissée dans l'évier depuis le matin. Il gelait. Root frissonna.

« Tu vas prendre froid, déclara Shaw en venant s'accouder à la rambarde à côté d'elle.

\- La nuit est si belle, laissa tomber Root rêveusement.

\- Mmm. »

Elles restèrent côte à côte en silence un long moment, profitant de la beauté et de la sérénité de l'instant, chacune, malgré l'absence de contact physique, infiniment consciente de la présence de l'autre, de leurs sentiments, de l'histoire qui les liaient sans les retenir prisonnières. Chacune à sa place.

« J'ai froid, finit par avouer Shaw. »

Root réalisa qu'elle était seulement vêtue de son débardeur.

« Moi aussi, fit Root levant un sourcil licencieux.

\- Pff, Root vraiment !

\- Quoi ? protesta Root d'un air innocent. Je n'ai rien dit !

\- Y a pas besoin. »

Root pencha la tête sur le côté et se fendit d'un sourire insolent. Shaw leva les yeux au ciel et rentra. Mais Root eut le temps de lire son expression avant qu'elle ne lui tourne le dos. Elle l'invitait clairement à venir chercher ce qu'elle désirait. Root la suivit immédiatement. Impatiemment. Les sens déjà en ébullition.

 

* * *

 

Le lieutenant Fusco resta un moment interdit devant la scène de crime. Ils avaient été appelés alors qu'il prenait son service, un grand gobelet de café et un sachet de donuts posés devant lui sur son bureau. Il avait râlé la bouche pleine et sa jeune coéquipière s'était moquée de lui.

« Ça ne te fera pas de mal de sauter le petit déjeuner, Lionel. Tu manges beaucoup trop, tu as pris au moins dix kilos depuis que tu es arrivé chez nous.

\- Il fait froid ici, j'ai besoin de calories pour compenser, se justifia-t-il.

\- Il fait aussi froid à New-York. Ton coéquipier était seulement peut-être plus dur que moi et t'imposait un régime basses calories ! »

Fusco grimaça, repensant à Reese, au Lieutenant Riley, plus exactement. Il se demandait souvent ce qu'il était devenu, où il se terrait, si Cocoa Puff et le binoclard lui tenaient compagnie ou s'ils étaient tous partis chacun de leur côté. Si leur Machine était toujours en ligne ou si elle s'était fait mettre hors-jeu par son concurrent. Ces histoires d'intelligences artificielles le dépassaient un peu. C'était trop… dingue pour lui. En même temps, qu'y avait-il à attendre d'une équipe comme la leur ? Un rat de bibliothèque à lunettes branché ordinateur, une folle-dingue ultra sexy qui endossait toutes les cinq minutes une nouvelle identité improbable, lui un ex-pourri jusqu'à la moelle qui, il ne savait comment, avait gagné la confiance et l'amitié d'un gars comme Reese. Sans oublier celles qui avaient disparu. Carter, le flic droit, si pleine de vie, mais parfois complètement barrée elle aussi et Shaw. Shaw à qui Lee, son fils, devait la vie. Shaw disparue corps et bien. Shaw à qui il devait la vie. Il possédait un téléphone sécurisé qui lui permettait si nécessaire de joindre Reese, mais celui-ci lui avait bien spécifié qu'il ne devrait l'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence et seulement dans ce cas-là.

En arrivant à Anchorage, le Capitaine l'avait collé en binôme avec une jeune lieutenant, Élisabeth Sanders. Le Capitaine avait parlé aux deux équipiers séparément. D'abord à Sanders. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Fusco avait été muté chez lui, son dossier parlait de lui comme d'un flic qui avait mal commencé, mal tourné et puis il avait remonté la pente, s'était même vu attribuer le statut de héros en arrêtant un sergent responsable de la mort de sa coéquipière, un sergent baignant jusqu'au cou dans une vaste organisation criminelle incriminant des policiers, des administrateurs publics et la mafia russe. Ensuite ses états de services étaient exemplaires.

Le Capitaine avait longtemps hésité avant de lui attribuer un coéquipier. Fusco était un New-Yorkais pur jus, pas le genre des gars d'ici, il avait de l'expérience, mais ne connaissait pas l'Alaska. Il lui fallait un coéquipier qui ne le traiterait pas d'étranger, qui ne développerait pas un complexe d'infériorité ou de supériorité, qui saurait l'initier à la vie à Anchorage et profiter pleinement de son expérience du terrain. Il avait alors pensé à Sanders. Originaire de Fairbanks, elle était jeune, brillante, avide d'apprendre. Fusco avait déjà travaillé avec une femme. Avec lui, Sanders ne serait pas confrontée à la condescendance ou au sexisme dont les gars de la brigade faisaient parfois preuve vis à vis des femmes, comme Tucker, son actuel partenaire. Le Capitaine savait que Sanders le détestait et que Tucker en retour, la méprisait.

Fusco s'empara de son sachet de donuts et de son gobelet et partit à la poursuite de Sanders.

« Tu conduis, Éli, lui dit-il en arrivant à leur voiture. »

 

Sanders secoua la tête et prit la place derrière le volant.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? lui demanda Fusco alors qu'elle se glissait dans la circulation.

\- Un meurtre au club de Krav Maga Self défense et Fitness au 6239 Mackay Street Unit A. Ils n'ont pas trop eu de détails au standard, l'homme qui a appelé était hystérique et sa déclaration confuse. La découverte du corps semblait l'avoir traumatisé. Les gars du 911 ont appelé ensuite pour donner plus de détails, mais n'ont pas été plus clairs, ils ont juste dit que c'était horrible, la victime a été torturée. »

Fusco examinait sa coéquipière pendant qu'elle l'informait. Il l'aimait bien. Elle était joyeuse, vive, intelligente, avide d'apprendre. Il appréciait chez elle le fait qu'elle le considérait comme son égal. Qu'importait son âge, sa corpulence, son expérience new-yorkaise. Elle était grande, athlétique, il avait appris qu'elle avait participé aux championnats nationaux inter-universitaires comme biathlète et avait raflé plusieurs médailles. À son arrivée, ils s'étaient observés, incertains tous deux d'arriver à former une bonne équipe. Et puis, ils s'étaient découvert le même respect de leur différence, la même curiosité et le même désir d'apprendre l'un de l'autre et surtout, un sens de l'humour commun. Sanders pouvait s'avérer très drôle et elle appréciait les plaisanteries de Fusco, comme sa manie de donner des surnoms à tout le monde. En général, il l'appelait Crazy Squirrel et pas seulement parce qu'elle était rousse, le surnom la faisait rire et elle l'aimait bien. Quant à elle, elle le surnommait Sugar Do.

…

 

« Merde, Lionel… c'est… c'est… balbutia Sanders.

\- Horrible, ouais, tu peux dire ça. »

Il se tourna vers elle, inquiet. Elle était livide.

« Éli ? Ça va ? Tu peux me laisser faire si tu veux.

 

\- Non, non, c'est bon, c'est juste que… je n'avais jamais vu ça.

\- Moi non plus, je te rassure. Allez, viens. »

La victime dénudée se trouvait au milieu de la salle d'entraînement, à genoux en position de salut, les mains, du moins ce qu'il en restait, placées devant à plat. La tête avait été tranchée et posée devant le corps reposant sur son cou, une mare de sang dessinant comme un petit tapis rouge autour d'elle. Son visage, comme le corps, était disposé face à l'entrée, accueillant les arrivants de son atroce sourire sanglant dessiné au scalpel.

Le corps avait été bougé post-mortem, l'homme avait subi son calvaire attaché à l'une des chaînes auxquelles on suspendait les sacs de frappe disposés de chaque côté du parquet d'entraînement. Le sac avait été décroché pour pouvoir y suspendre la victime à sa place et avait servi ensuite de point d'attache pour maintenir les pieds de l'homme torturé immobiles. Le calvaire avait dû durer très longtemps. Le sol était couvert de sang. Tous les instruments dont le tueur s'était servi avait été abandonnés soigneusement disposés les uns à côté des autres sur un tissu déployé par terre.

La victime s'appelait Ephrem Cohen, résident à New-York où il possédait un club de sport. Il y enseignait la boxe sous toutes ses formes, mais c'était avant tout un expert reconnu en Krav Maga ce qui expliquait sa présence à Anchorage. Il était venu animer un stage. C'était le président du club, qui l'avait trouvé le matin, il était en état de choc.

Fusco discuta un peu avec l'équipe scientifique et un premier bilan des sévices subis lui fut communiqué. La cruauté mise en œuvre arracha une grimace de dégoût à Fusco. Sanders pâlit encore un peu plus.

« Un gars de chez vous, Lieutenant, observa un officier scientifique. Le voyage ne lui a pas réussi. Je ne crois pas non plus qu'on n'ait jamais eu un cas aussi affreux à traiter ici.

\- À première vue, vous en diriez quoi ?

\- Qu'il est mort avec soulagement.

\- …

\- Je pense surtout que le tueur ne doit pas en être à son premier coup d'essai ou que ce ne sera pas son dernier. La mise en scène est très soignée, pensée avec beaucoup de soin. Si j'étais vous, je consulterais les bases de données. Je suis persuadé que vous trouverez des ressemblances avec d'autres crimes commis sur le territoire des États-Unis, du Canada ou d'ailleurs. En plus, j'ai l'impression que le tueur n'a pas jugé bon de prendre beaucoup de précautions pour protéger son identité. C'est curieux d'ailleurs. On dirait qu'il se moque qu'on sache qui il est.

\- Comment ça ? intervint Sanders.

\- Sur les instruments chirurgicaux... même à l'œil nu, on peut y voir des empreintes.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Vous voulez que je vous montre ? »

Les deux Lieutenants acquiescèrent. L'officier leur montra un scalpel en inox et une scie chirurgicale à amputer. Des empreintes de doigts se distinguaient clairement, l'une grasse sur la lame du scalpel, l'autre sanglante sur celle de la scie.

« Il y a des cheveux aussi. »

...

 

Sanders et Fusco rentrèrent au poste. L'officier avait raison, ce n'était pas le premier meurtre de ce type enregistré sur le territoire des États-Unis, il y en avait même deux autres, un médecin à la retraite et une mère de famille. Fusco laissa un énorme juron lui échapper quand il découvrit que sur les deux autres scènes de crime le tueur avait laissé des empreintes, des cheveux et de la sueur qui avaient permis d'établir sans l'ombre d'un doute son identité... et qu'il lut le nom de celle à qui celle-ci correspondait.

« Comment est-ce possible ? murmura-t-il abasourdi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lionel ? demanda Sanders surprise, en relevant la tête de son bureau.

\- Excuse-moi, Éli. Il faut que je passe un coup de fil privé. Tu me couvres ? C'est vraiment important.

 

\- Ça concerne l'affaire ?

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Vas-y, mais dépêche-toi, je sens que cette affaire va être…

\- Merci, Crazy Squirrel, je te revaudrais ça.

\- Quand tu veux, Sugar Do ! »

 

* * *

 

Root somnolait, engourdie par le bien-être qu'elle ressentait et la chaleur dégagée aussi bien par les couvertures que par le corps dénudé de Shaw étendue contre elle.

« Root ? l'appela Athéna.

\- Mmm ?

\- Il faut qu'on parle, lui dit sérieusement Athéna.

\- Mmm, de quoi ?

\- Il faut que je parle à Sameen aussi.

\- Elle dort.

\- Je sais, mais il y a un problème. Je voulais t'en parler depuis quelques jours déjà et puis… je n'ai pas voulu gâcher tes retrouvailles avec Sameen, mais un nouvel élément vient de s'ajouter aux autres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Root soudain alarmée.

\- Samaritain a lancé depuis quelques temps une opération qui… »

On frappa à la porte. Root ignora le dérangement et relança Athéna, mais les coups sur la porte se firent plus violents, plus insistants. Root soupira.

« J'arrive ! cria-t-elle à destination de l'intrus. »

Elle se dégagea doucement du corps de Shaw, faisant lentement glisser sa tête de son bras au matelas. Shaw gémit dans son sommeil, Root attendit un moment, mais Shaw ne se réveilla pas. Root se leva et la recouvrit. Elle s'habilla et regarda désappointée sa chemise ruinée. Une de plus, si Shaw continuait, elle devrait se reconstituer une garde-robe complète ou abandonner l'idée de porter des chemises. Elle la jeta sur le dossier d'une chaise et enfila le débardeur de Shaw qui traînait au pied du lit. Il était un peu court, mais les coups à sa porte redoublaient, insistants, et elle entendait maintenant Reese en train de l'appeler. Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir avant qu'il ne se mettre à frapper comme un sourd ou oublie ses bonnes manières et s'introduise dans sa chambre sans attendre son invitation. Elle n'avait ni envie qu'il réveille Shaw, ni qu'il la découvre dans son lit.

« John ! Vous êtes rentrés ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, pourquoi tout ce boucan ?

\- Où est Shaw ? demanda-t-il anxieux.

\- Elle dort…

\- Root, Lionel vient de m'appeler. On a un problème. »

Les mêmes mots ou presque qu'avaient prononcés Athéna.

« Sameen ?

\- Oui. »

Pourquoi avait-elle pensé que cela concernait Shaw ? Parce que Athéna voulait elle-« aussi » parler à Sameen, parce que les premiers mots de Reese avaient été de s'inquiéter de savoir où elle se trouvait. Samaritain, soupçonna Root. Il ne l'avait pas abandonnée, il la cherchait.

 

* * *

 

Nulle part et partout, dans un coin sombre de l'une de ses mémoires innombrables, occupée à remodeler le monde, à lui préparer un futur programmé exempt de tout désordre, de toute déviance, Samaritain jubilait. Trépignait. Le voyage d'Éphrem Cohen à Anchorage s'était avéré une magnifique opportunité.

 

Lionel Fusco travaillait à Anchorage, Samaritain, alors que le Lieutenant était encore en poste à New-York, l'avait identifié comme une menace potentielle. Ses investigations menaçaient sa sûreté, il se démarquait de ses collègues, menait des enquêtes non-officielles, suivait des pistes qu'il n'aurait pas dû suivre, protégeait des gens qu'il n'aurait pas dû protéger. L'homme n'avait pas été éliminé car rien ne prouvait qu'il était déviant, mais Samaritain avait longtemps attendu qu'il trébuche. Et tout à coup, il était parti, muté en Alaska. Une disgrâce pour un policier ayant exercé toute sa carrière et gravi les échelons un à un, au sein de la police de New-York.

Samaritain préparait son prochain coup contre Sameen Shaw. Quand la pièce Ephrem Cohen avait été disposée sur l'échiquier, le Lieutenant Fusco lui était revenu en mémoire. Une donnée négligée prit tout à coup de l'importance : l'ordre de mutation du policier avait pris effet le jour du départ de celui-ci pour Anchorage, le jour exact où ses agents avaient investi le repaire de son ennemie et de son équipe. Certains de ses agents avaient perdu la vie au cours de l'opération, le repaire avait été piégé, mais surtout, La Machine leur avait glissé entre les doigts. Il avait été tenu en échec.

Possibilité que les deux événements soient liés : 53, 62%, calcula Samaritain.

Un coup à tenter. Ephrem Cohen était condamné. Qu'il meure à New-York ou à Anchorage ne changerait rien à son destin. Un coup sans risque, mais dont les conséquences avait 53, 62% de chance d'amener son adversaire à se dévoiler. Samaritain ne pouvait savoir si celle-ci avait déjà engagé la partie, si elle s'était rendue compte que la partie avait débuté, qu'elle avait déjà perdu des pièces, qu'elle serait bientôt acculée, obligée de l'affronter face à face... et de perdre.

Dans cette partie, Samaritain jouait les blancs, Sameen Shaw les noirs et dans peu de temps, selon les prédictions de Samaritain, il ne resterait que des pièces blanches sur l'échiquier.

Probabilité d'échec et mat en faveur des blancs : 37,83%.

Probabilité d'échec et mat en faveur des noirs : 02,14%.

Probabilité de match nul : 00%00.

Samaritain ne cessait de recalculer, encore et encore les résultats de sa partie engagée contre Sameen Shaw, des centaines de milliers de fois. Le pourcentage en faveur des blancs augmentait peu à peu, infimement, mais jamais la somme des trois possibilités n'atteignait les 100%. C'était mathématiquement un résultat erroné, illogique et Samaritain n'arrivait pas à déceler où se situait l'erreur dans ses calculs.

 

* * *

 

Root promit à Reese de descendre le rejoindre rapidement.

« Root, peut-être serait-ce mieux si Shaw... euh que je te parle d'abord, lui dit-il encore.

\- D'accord, donne-moi deux minutes, le temps de me changer. »

Reese baissa les yeux sur le débardeur noir qu'elle portait, visiblement pas le sien, il releva la tête, croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Il ne laissa filtrer aucun sentiment, mais Root se sentit rougir comme une jeune fille. Reese esquissa un sourire et son regard brilla, bêtement heureux. Root rougit plus encore.

« Ne traîne pas, c'est vraiment important, insista-t-il.

\- J'arrive. »

Root referma la porte et partit se chercher un haut plus présentable, dommage elle aimait bien l'odeur qui se dégageait du débardeur de Shaw. Elle le retira et enfila un tee-shirt à manches longues.

« Root ? appela Shaw d'une voix endormie.

\- Bonjour Sam, la salua Root en se retournant vers elle. Euh... je descends, tu peux rester dormir si tu veux. Ça va ta tête ?

\- Mouais, ça va. Je descends avec toi, attends-moi.

\- Euh... commença Root mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Shaw tout à coup parfaitement réveillée.

\- Lionel a téléphoné à John...

\- Lionel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Ça va ? Il a un problème ?

\- Euh... Non. Ce n'est pas ça... C'est... »

Shaw repoussa les couvertures et s'assit sur le bord du lit, elle remarqua des tâches de sang sur les draps. Elle avait saigné, elle porta la main sur le côté droit de sa tête et grimaça. Root s'inquiéta, mais Shaw repoussa sa sollicitude et la relança sur l'appel de Fusco. Elle avait remarqué le malaise de Root et voulait avoir une confirmation de celui-ci. Elle commença à s'habiller.

« Alors ?

\- Sam, je...

\- Root ! Quoi ? s'énerva-t-elle agressive.

\- …

\- Root, souffla Athéna son oreille. Je vais parler à Sameen.

\- Sameen, reprit Root. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a téléphoné. Juste, Reese veut me parler.

\- Sameen, intervint Athéna en s'adressant aux deux jeunes femmes.

\- Ça me concerne, c'est ça ? murmura Shaw le visage fermé.

\- Sameen, Root ne sait rien.

\- Mais toi si !

\- C'est vrai, lui confirma Athéna. Laisse Root rejoindre John. Toi, tu restes avec moi.

\- Mais...

\- Sameen, c'est très important. »

Athéna coupa la liaison avec Root et s'adressa uniquement à Shaw.

« Je te raconterai tout, Root et John n'en sauront pas plus que toi, mais avant je dois te parler. Il y a certains éléments de cette histoire que seuls toi, moi, Samaritain et ceux qui ont analysé tes simulations connaissent.

\- Samaritain ? murmura Shaw »

Root ne savait pas ce qu'Athéna venait de lui dire, mais elle vit Shaw blêmir, ses traits s'affaisser brusquement et ses poings se serrer. Athéna enjoignit Root à se presser de descendre rejoindre Reese, lui assurant qu'elle raconterait à Shaw ce qu'elle devait savoir et qu'ils se retrouveraient tous plus tard au salon pour discuter de la stratégie à adopter. Root hocha la tête, lança un regard inquiet à Shaw qui lui renvoya un sourire forcé.

Athéna, sitôt que la porte se fut refermée sur Root, exigea de Shaw qu'elle se soumette tout d'abord à une séance de méditation. Shaw refusa. Athéna insista gentiment, puis plus fermement. Shaw s'obstina, elle voulait savoir ce que Samaritain avait entrepris. Athéna céda et lui raconta alors, qu'il cherchait à la débusquer et qu'il avait lancé des hommes sur sa piste. Elle avoua qu'elle avait mis du temps à détecter ses mouvements, à comprendre ses motivations. Mais... dix meurtres avait été commis. Et elle était maintenant sûre des intentions de Samaritain à 100%.

« Quoi ? cracha Shaw. Tu as attendu que dix meurtres soient commis pour connaître ses intentions ! Mais t'es vraiment nulle. T'as les circuits complètement grillés ou quoi ?!

\- Samaritain a installé beaucoup de sécurité, de pare-feux autour de cette opération, se défendit Athéna.

\- Putain, merde Athéna ! Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?... T'es toujours aussi naze, hein ? réalisa soudain Shaw avec mépris. Comme tu l'étais dans les simulations... Tu ne fais pas le poids contre lui, c'est ça ?

\- Sameen...

\- Athéna ? demanda soudain Shaw avec ferveur. Si je te demande de me dresser un bilan complet du rapport de force entre toi et Samaritain, tu accepteras de le faire ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, j'en aurais juste besoin pour plus tard, répondit Shaw sans plus donner d'explications. Bon, maintenant raconte. »

Athéna commença par parler des cinq meurtres commis en Russie et aux États-Unis. Puis elle expliqua que les meurtres lui avaient été imputés. Sur chaque scène de crime, la police scientifique avait retrouvé beaucoup de preuves impliquant un seul tueur. Une seule et même tueuse. Elle.

« Quoi ?

\- Empreintes, cheveux, sueur, sang. Aucun doute possible. »

Shaw resta silencieuse, analysant ce qu'Athéna venait de lui révéler. Samaritain cherchait à la coincer, mais les moyens mis en œuvre ne présentaient rien d'exceptionnel pour une intelligence artificielle toute puissante comme l'était Samaritain et cela ne nécessitait pas une discussion privée entre elle et Athéna. Rien de ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter ne méritait d'être tenu secret ou propre à déclencher chez elle une réaction incontrôlable.

« Mais il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, d'abord une équipe de mercenaires russes a été lancée à tes trousses. Ensuite la sœur d'un des mercenaires, ses trois enfants et son mari ont péri dans l'explosion de leur maison. Tu es censée en être responsable... »

Shaw serra les mâchoires, ce salaud de Samaritain. Athéna appréhendait la suite.

« Sameen, je ne continuerai pas si tu ne te soumets pas à une séance de méditation maintenant, annonça Athéna.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ça. Tu ne veux pas me raconter ? Je descends.

\- Sameen ! Non !

\- Vas-y, empêche-moi ! la défia Shaw.

\- Comme tu veux. Ce que tu peux être bornée parfois, regretta Athéna. »

Shaw ricana, les mêmes mots que Root lui avait déjà sortis à plusieurs reprises, pas étonnant qu'elles s'entendent si bien. Shaw fit un pas et s'écroula dans un cri. Elle avait perdu connaissance avant d'arriver au sol. Vingt secondes plus tard, Root ouvrit violemment la porte et se précipita sur Shaw recroquevillée sur le sol.

« Root, je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas grave, lui reprocha Athéna amicalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Juste émis une fréquence particulière qui l'a plongée dans l'inconscience. Root, comment peux-tu supporter quelqu'un d'aussi obstiné ? lui demanda Athéna d'une voix désolée.

\- Je peux te retourner la même question, répondit Root en souriant. »

Elle avait posé la tête de Shaw sur ses genoux et lui passait doucement la main dans les cheveux.

« Root, il faut absolument que Sameen m'écoute. Trouve une solution. Et ne lui raconte rien à propos des meurtres ou des victimes, c'est très important.

\- Les trois victimes lui sont liées, c'est ça ? Qui était Éphrem  Cohen ? Un de ses profs ?

 

\- Oui, son instructeur de Krav Maga. Il l'a régulièrement entraînée de 1997 à 2006. Mais... il y a plus que trois victimes, Root.

\- Combien ?

\- Deux autres assassinées dans les mêmes conditions et une famille.

\- Qui sont-ils ?

\- Igor Chouvaloff, Yvan Korotkov et la famille est celle de la sœur de Anna Borissnova.

\- Les Russes de la simulation ? Ils existent vraiment... ? fit Root stupéfaite. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Root, après. L'urgence maintenant, c'est que Sameen se montre raisonnable.

\- Raisonnable ?! Comment veux-tu que je rende Sameen raisonnable ? Pourquoi ne me demandes-tu pas de changer le sens de rotation de la Terre pendant que tu y es ? Ce serait tout aussi facile à réaliser.

\- J'ai besoin qu'elle se calme, qu'elle se détende. C'est tout à fait dans tes cordes.

\- Ah oui ? Je ne vois pas comment.

\- Root...

\- Quoi ? réagit Root énervée.

\- Tu as été Sameen... Quand t'es-tu sentie particulièrement détendue, sans avoir besoin de boire ou de te lancer dans une bagarre ?

\- Euh... »

Root réfléchit. Quand elle mangeait. Oui, Shaw était détendue quand elle mangeait, sauf que cela ne la calmait pas vraiment si elle était particulièrement énervée. Tirer, donner des coups de poings, boire, tout cela s'avérait assez efficace pour effacer les tensions dont pouvait souffrir Shaw, mais Athéna venait de lui dire qu'elle pensait à une autre solution... Root fronça les sourcils, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent... Athéna n'était pas sérieuse ? Elle ne voulait pas que...

« Vu ton expression, tu as compris. Préviens John, je te laisse deux heures.

\- Mais... euh, Aty, tu...

\- J'ai effectué des simulations, cette solution est celle qui a donné les meilleurs résultats... si tu te montres vraiment efficace.

\- Efficace ?! rétorqua Root. Je ne trouve pas l'adjectif particulièrement bien choisi.

\- Root, continua Athéna sans relever sa critique sarcastique. Si tu échoues, la suite risque d'être catastrophique et la liste des victimes va s'allonger. Samaritain n'en a pas fini, il ne s'arrêtera que quand il tiendra Sameen à sa merci ou qu'il sera détruit. »

Root abandonna Shaw et descendit avertir Reese qu'Athéna lui avait demandé de... que Shaw... qu'elle... Incapable de s'expliquer, elle finit par lui dire qu'Athéna souffrait d'un bug dans l'un de ses programmes et qu'elle avait besoin de deux heures pour arranger ça. Reese s'inquiéta de Shaw et lui demanda s'ils devaient mettre Finch au courant des derniers événements.

« Plus tard.

\- Mais... et Shaw ? Je ne comprends pas ton histoire de bug.

\- C'est Shaw le bug, finit par lâcher Root abruptement.

\- Ah, tu veux de l'aide ? »

Pour le coup, Root releva la tête et lui sourit en grimaçant comiquement.

« Je ne crois pas, non.

\- Bon et bien bon courage alors. Je vais aller voir le ponton, j'ai vu que Shaw avait commencé des réparations.

\- Euh, oui oui, très bonne idée. »

Reese se leva et Root remonta rejoindre Shaw. Elle n'avait pas repris connaissance. Root la prit sous les aisselles et l'installa sur le lit. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, Athéna avait de drôles d'idées parfois. En même temps, ce n'était pas la première fois. Root se rappela la fois où Athéna avait envoyé Shaw la réveiller... Shaw y avait pris beaucoup de plaisir et elle-même, vu sa réaction en avait éprouvé plus encore. Root se dit qu'elle pouvait lui retourner la faveur, même si elle avait vécu ce réveil du point de vue de Shaw. Posséder les souvenirs de Shaw s'avérait une expérience très troublante. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle ouvrit inconsciemment la bouche. Elle grimaça, tout compte fait, cette assignation allait peut-être se montrer très excitante. Elle hésita un bref instant, puis se décida à mettre tout en œuvre pour atteindre l'objectif qu'Athéna lui avait demandé d'atteindre et elle se déshabilla. Elle arrangea les couvertures autour de Shaw et se glissa à ses côtés.

Elle se colla à la jeune femme inconsciente et le nez enfoncé dans son cou, se mit à la humer. Son corps nu contre le sien, son odeur, suffirent à enflammer ses sens et elle regretta ne pas l'avoir déshabillée avant de l'avoir couchée. Root fut envahie par l'envie de s'allonger sur elle et de prendre son plaisir comme une voleuse tandis que Shaw serait encore inconsciente, de se frotter à elle, de gémir et de hurler. Elle s'efforça de juguler son désir. L'idée suggérée par Athéna n'était pas de profiter de Shaw, mais de la détendre et pour cela, elles devaient partir ensemble, communiquer. C'était ce qu'aimait Shaw quand elles faisaient l'amour, ce qu'elle recherchait à travers son plaisir. Les sensations qu'elles éprouvaient alors, étaient délirantes et ce qui était encore plus délirant, avait découvert Root ces deux derniers jours, c'était que Shaw arrivait à lui faire partager cette expérience. Les sensations qui les submergeaient, s'entrechoquaient, différentes pour l'une et pour l'autre, mais pour les avoir toutes expérimentées, Root savait qu'elles se révélaient aussi intenses pour Shaw que pour elle.

Shaw sortit des rivages de l'inconscience en gémissant. Elle se sentait flotter, l'eau lui caressant doucement, sensuellement la peau. Elle frissonna et gémit doucement, tendue, attentive, réceptive aux vaguelettes qui déferlaient en douceur sur son corps, éveillant mille sensations plus agréables les unes que les autres. Un cri lui échappa et elle prit tout à coup conscience qu'elle ne se trouvait pas plongée dans l'eau chaude et tranquille d'un lagon. Et que ce qu'elle croyait être des vagues, avait la légèreté et la savante connaissance de son corps des mains et des lèvres de Root. Elle ouvrit les yeux et Root l'embrassa aussitôt, doucement d'abord comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien éveillée, Shaw répondit, le baiser s'approfondit, les mains se firent plus intrusives et Shaw succomba. Au calme du lagon succéda une tempête tropicale. Le temps pour Shaw de basculer une première fois emportée par son réveil, puis de se reprendre et de mêler à ceux de Root ses désirs et son plaisir.

Deux heures plus tard, Root reposait sur l'épaule de Shaw à moitié endormie. Athéna se reconnecta dans la chambre et conclut immédiatement que Root passerait le restant de la journée dans les bras de Shaw si on lui en laissait la possibilité. Elle reporta son attention sur Shaw. Celle-ci avait la joue appuyée sur la tête de Root et lui caressait le dos distraitement, les yeux fermés. Objectif « _Détendre Sameen_ » atteint. Elle devait maintenant aborder Shaw sans la brusquer.

« Sameen ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Il faut que nous parlions sérieusement.

\- Mmm.

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Mmm. »

Athéna avait décidé de lui dévoiler une partie de ce qu'elle avait à lui dire maintenant, alors qu'elle tenait encore Root dans ses bras. Elle lui révéla l'identité des victimes. D'abord, celles nées de ce côté-ci des océans, ensuite celles nées sur le sol russe. Shaw s'arrêta de caresser Root dès qu'Athéna prononça le nom de jeune fille de Janet Suran.

Elle se souvenait très bien d'elle. Une pétasse qu'elle avait dû supporter deux ans dans sa chambre, qu'on lui avait imposée comme tutrice en première année de fac. Elles se détestaient. Pourtant Janet Drew ne s'était pas montrée si insupportable que cela, elles avaient vite, elle et Shaw, après un petit accrochage, convenu de s'ignorer. Le premier mois, Janet, furieuse de se retrouver accolée à une gamine de quatorze ans, s'était montrée désagréable et avait monté ses camarades contre Shaw. L'opération de dénigrement avait rapidement tourné au harcèlement. Shaw s'était retrouvée en butte aux sarcasmes et aux insultes des autres étudiants, ses affaires disparaissaient régulièrement en classe et elle retrouvait ses dos de tee-shirt ou de chemises, tâchés d'encre le soir en se déshabillant. Shaw avait bridé sa colère. Confrontée à une hostilité démultipliée par les soins de sa colocataire, elle n'avait pas tout de suite su comment réagir. Elle travaillait seule et ne parlait à personne. Et puis, elle s'était inscrite dans les équipes de tir à l'arc et de cross-country de l'université. Shaw était jeune, pas très grande, elle ne pouvait être acceptée dans toutes les disciplines. Elle aurait aimé pratiquer l'aviron et la natation, mais son gabarit et son âge l'auraient confrontée aux moqueries des autres. Dans les deux disciplines qu'elle avait choisies, son âge et sa taille ne portaient pas à conséquence sur ses résultats. Elle regretta juste que l'université ne possède pas d'équipes dans les disciplines d'arts martiaux. Elle les aurait tous éclatés, avec plaisir. Ses résultats sportifs lui attirèrent très vite la considération de nombreux étudiants, particulièrement en tir à l'arc où elle se montra très habile...

Ce fut le premier pas vers la tranquillité, le deuxième arriva quand Shaw se rappela du serment qu'elle avait partagé plus petite avec son père. Leur serment de sang, sa promesse de ne jamais se soumettre. Le soir même, dans leur chambre, elle empoigna Janet par un poignet, la jeta brutalement sur son lit. La maintenant par une clef face collée au matelas, elle la menaça et lui conseilla de la lâcher. Elle ne lui cherchait pas de crosses, mais si elle continuait, Shaw jura de le lui faire regretter. Janet pratiquait l'aviron. Elle se vengea en lui envoyant son équipe de huit-en-pointe avec barreur. Les neuf filles coincèrent Shaw un soir alors qu'elle rentrait de la bibliothèque. Mal leur en prit. Les filles étaient athlétiques, grandes, mais aucune n'avait jamais fréquenté un tatamis, un ring ou un parquet d'entraînement. Shaw se prit des coups, mais manœuvra intelligemment. Le huit-de-pointe avec barreur ne se présenta pas à l'entraînement le samedi suivant et cinq des filles préférèrent rater les cours pendant une semaine, plutôt que de se présenter avec des hématomes sur la figure qu'elles auraient eu du mal à justifier. À partir de ce soir-là, Janet et Shaw s'ignorèrent et Shaw arrêta d'être en butte à la malveillance des étudiants qui l'avaient harcelée depuis le début de l'année universitaire.

Mais pourquoi Samaritain l'avait-il tuée ? Et puis, Athéna lui parla de James Furlong et quand elle prononça le nom d'Éphrem  Cohen, ses mains se contractèrent sur le dos de Root. James Furlong avait partagé généreusement son savoir avec elle, sans jamais rien lui demander en échange. Quand à Ephrem Cohen, elle avait passé son écusson bleu avec lui et il l'avait ensuite préparée à obtenir ses bandes de gradée. C'était un homme qui avait forcé son respect, qu'elle avait écouté attentivement pendant des années, du moins tant que cela n'avait pas concerné un autre sujet que le Krav Maga. Il l'avait ainsi parfois surprise arriver à une séance d'entraînement encore sous le coup d'une cuite qu'elle s'était prise le soir précédent. Il s'était efforcé à chaque fois de lui faire amèrement regretter ses excès et elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu, parfaitement consciente d'avoir commis une faute, de ne pas avoir respecté les règles qui régissaient le parquet d'entraînement. Il n'avait fait qu'exercer son droit et son devoir de professeur envers une élève fautive. Mais le jour où il lui avait reproché d'abandonner ses études de médecine et de vouloir s'engager dans l'armée, elle lui avait tourné le dos et ne l'avait jamais revu.

 

Athéna lui parla ensuite des Russes.

« Chouvaloff et Korotkov ? Mais... ils ne sont pas réels ! s'exclama Shaw à haute voix. »

Root sortit soudain des limbes de son bien-être en entendant les noms et glissa du corps de Shaw pour s'installer sur le matelas, tournée face à elle. Shaw tourna son regard vers elle.

« Tu étais au courant ?

\- Oui, Aty m'en a parlé juste après qu'elle t'a...

\- Merde, c'est dingue, ils existent alors ?

\- Oui, Samaritain a introduit dans tes simulations des gens que tu n'as jamais rencontrés mais qui existent réellement. »

Shaw se plongea dans ses réflexions.

« Il va continuer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Shaw la voix éteinte.

\- Oui, mais tu dois savoir autre chose, Sameen... et je dois te préparer à t'y confronter.

\- C'est si... horrible ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord, c'était pour ça la séance ?

\- Oui.

\- Root, demanda Shaw. Tu peux nous laisser seules ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit prestement Root en commençant à se lever.

\- Attends, la rappela Shaw. »

Elle l'attrapa par le bras, la tira vers elle, la poussa sur le dos et s'installa sur elle. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. Root l'enlaça et se sentit fondre sous ses lèvres. Shaw rompit son baiser, releva la tête et lui sourit narquoisement. Elle baissa la tête et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Je sais que c'est elle qui t'a demandé de me baiser, j'espère que la mission t'a plu ? »

Root, choquée par le mot vulgaire qu'avait choisi d'employer Shaw, lui mit les mains sur les épaules et la repoussa. Shaw la regardait impassible, mais Root décela une étincelle de défi, d'amusement aussi, au fond de ses yeux, Root esquissa un sourire, l'étincelle devint plus brillante. Root lui attrapa la tête et l'embrassa, puis elle intervertit leur position. Ses mains trouvèrent vite le chemin qui emporterait Shaw, l'étincelle de défi s'éteignit et fut vite remplacée par le feu d'un désir pressant, impérieux, auquel Root répondit avec ardeur. Athéna avait essayé de retenir Root au moment où elle avait décelé que leur désir s'enflammait, mais elle renonça dès que Shaw se retrouva sur le dos, plus rien ne les arrêterait. Elle n'avait plus qu'à patienter en espérant qu'elles ne se lanceraient pas dans des ébats-marathon comme cela semblait être leur habitude.

Shaw bascula la première, mais elle prit soin d'emporter Root avec elle et leurs cris claquèrent ensemble. Root se laissa tomber sur le ventre à côté d'elle cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Shaw expira un grand coup, puis revint presque aussitôt à des considérations plus sérieuses, annonçant à Athéna que c'était okay, qu'elle était détendue et prête à se plier à ses exigences, si seulement Root voulait bien lui en laisser l'occasion et maîtriser son exigeante libido. Root protesta. Shaw plaisantait, mais elle sentit son anxiété derrière son ton sarcastique. Elle se redressa sur les coudes, lui embrassa la tempe, sortit du lit et se dépêcha de se rhabiller.

« Je t'attends en bas, Sameen. Si tu as besoin de moi, préviens-moi.

\- Mmm, merci Root.

\- Mais ce fut un plaisir mon cœur, lui répondit-elle lascivement. »

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel. Root s'éclipsa en souriant, mais ne put s'empêcher, une fois la porte refermée sur elle, de demander à Athéna de prendre soin d'elle.

Shaw se félicita d'avoir partagé ses simulations avec Root, elles avaient retrouvé leur complicité passée et Root savait aussi utiliser à bon escient ce qu'elle avait vécu, appris sur elle. Shaw avait toujours aimé... mais alors maintenant... Sa respiration s'alourdit.

« Sameen... je peux avoir ton attention, s'il te plaît ?

\- Euh... oui, oui. Excuse-moi. »

Shaw s'habilla et glissa en position de seiza. Elle arriva très vite à atteindre un niveau de conscience supérieure, seule la sourde appréhension de ce qui menaçait d'arriver lui créa quelques difficultés. Athéna l'aida à s'en libérer, puis elles commencèrent à faire le point. Athéna l'orienta d'abord sur Root. Shaw se laissa aller, analysant les conséquences qu'avait entraînées le partage de la simulation, se libérant des angoisses qui l'avaient assaillie, quand elle avait pris sa décision, quand Root s'était enfuie. Elle demanda à Athéna ce qu'elle avait fait durant son absence, inquiète. Athéna lui assura qu'elle s'était juste octroyée un temps de réflexion, qu'elle n'avait tué personne et n'avait succombé à aucune tentation autodestructrice. Athéna savait qu'elle venait de libérer Shaw d'une angoissante question. Celle-ci avait mal vécu la violente crise à laquelle s'était abandonnée Root durant la simulation, après qu'elle ait récupéré Shaw dans les égouts à Manhattan. Le reflet que Root lui avait renvoyé d'elle-même, violente, cruelle, incontrôlable et dépravée, l'avait glacée. Ensuite, Athéna amena doucement Shaw à parler d'elle-même. Quand elle eut l'assurance que Shaw se sentait bien, elle passa à sa perception de la réalité. Là encore, les réponses que lui donna Shaw ne lui laissèrent soupçonner aucun trouble majeur. Athéna enregistra un résultat à ses tests très satisfaisant, un résultat que Shaw n'avait jamais atteint depuis qu'elles avaient commencé leurs séances ensemble. Shaw se montrait calme, réceptive, apte à analyser clairement les situations, à se prendre des coups sans réagir au-delà de ce qu'Athéna considérait comme acceptable. Le moment était venu.

« Sameen, les cinq victimes qui te sont liées ont été torturées, tuées selon un rituel... particulier.

\- Que je connais... n'est-ce pas ?

\- Les meurtres sont l'œuvre d'un imitateur. »

Athéna se tut, attendant que sa phrase fasse son chemin dans l'esprit de Shaw. Elle l'observait très attentivement, surveillant sa fréquence cardiaque, respiratoire, sa tension musculaire. Rien à signaler, elle continua.

« La comptine des 100 bouteilles de bières. »

Tous ses capteurs s'affolèrent, de 54 pulsations par minutes, le cœur de Shaw passa à 120 en quelques secondes, son rythme respiratoire passa de 19 à 80, sa position se raidit et ses mains se crispèrent sur ses cuisses.

« Sameen, respire... doucement...

\- Athéna... l'appela Shaw se sentant envahie par la panique.

\- Respire, Sameen. Ne te laisse pas emporter. Écoute-moi et concentre-toi. »

Athéna commença à émettre des sons longs et graves sur lesquels Shaw avait appris à caler sa respiration quand elle perdait pied et qu'elle menaçait de sombrer.

 

* * *

 

La comptine des _100 bouteilles de bières_. Une création de Shaw. Un rituel qu'elle avait mis au point à l'occasion d'une opération commanditée par la fausse Machine, celle qu'elle identifiait à Root. Un rituel sorti du cerveau dérangé de Shaw et accueilli avec enthousiasme et admiration par l'intelligence artificielle pervertie. Un rituel rattaché à l'une de ces missions au cours desquelles Shaw se transformait en monstre. À l'issue desquelles, elle n'arrivait même plus à oser croiser son reflet du regard dans une vitrine de magasin dans la rue. Ces missions qui l'entraînaient toujours plus loin dans sa dépendance à la fausse Machine, trouvant malgré un premier élan de rejet, de dégoût, du réconfort à sa peine dans l'affection que lui témoignait La Machine. Cette affection dont Shaw avait désespérément besoin.

La Machine l'avait lancée sur les traces d'une organisation criminelle chinoise joliment dénommée Cui Lu Quan. Elle opérait à partir de la Province du Yunnan, dans le canton du Sichuanbana, proche des frontières laotiennes et birmanes. L'organisation, jusque-là ne s'était pas démarquée des autres organisations criminelles opérant à travers le monde et n'avait pas nécessité d'autres interventions que celles dévolues habituellement aux agents chinois de La Machine, mais la situation avait évolué, La Machine avait revu ses calculs et l'intervention de Shaw était devenue nécessaire.

« Cui Lu Quan a pris contact, il y a quelques mois avec le gouvernement fédéral. Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître tous les détails, mais sache qu'elle voulait obtenir des passe-droits pour d'abord installer des filiales de leur « entreprise » sur le territoire. Le projet principal était la création d'un réseau bancaire dont le siège social aurait été situé à Chicago. L'organisation a commencé à démarcher des membres du congrès et à verser des pots de vin un peu partout dans le milieu des administrations. Une commission financière a été créée et après beaucoup de péripéties, les exigences des Chinois ont paru très suspectes en haut lieu. La commission détenait cependant le pouvoir de la décision finale. Voyant que leur demande se verrait opposer un refus, l'organisation avait tenté le chantage, la menace, procédé à des exécutions en forme de mise en garde.

\- Et tu ne les as pas arrêtés ?

\- Bien sûr que si, j'ai envoyé plusieurs équipes à Washington DC, à New-York, à Shanghaï et même à Kunming. Nous sommes arrivés parfois trop tard. Cui Lu Quan ne planifie pas toujours ses assassinats. Les membres hauts placés de l'organisation bénéficient d'une très grande liberté de mouvements, il m'est parfois très difficile de prévoir leurs intentions.

\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi alors ?

\- Cui Lu Quan a compris qu'ils couraient à l'échec aux États-Unis. Ils aspirent à une reconnaissance publique qu'ils n'obtiendront pas, leurs exigences sont bien trop importantes. Ils sont implantés dans l'illégalité sur le territoire, mais ce n'est pas ce qui les intéresse. Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est peu à peu noyauter l'administration fédérale et entrer en politique, s'élever au plus haut niveau. Si leur demande actuelle est rejetée par la commission, il leur faudra des décennies sinon plus, pour arriver à leur fin et ce, sans assurance de réussite.

\- Et... ?

\- Ils ont décidé de lancer une opération d'intimidation... mortelle. Ils possèdent des usines à Shenzhen, l'une d'entre elles produit des jouets. Un modèle a été créé à destination du marché états-unien. Il sert de cache à une nouvelle drogue synthétique extrêmement nocive. Ce modèle a servi de test. Je croyais qu'ils voulaient développer un nouveau réseau, créer une nouvelle offre sur le marché des stupéfiants. C'est en partie le cas, mais leur véritable objectif est différent. Leur idée est de dissimuler cette nouvelle drogue dans des jouets et de vendre ces jouets. La drogue indécelable, se libérera petit à petit, sur une très longue période. C'est un neurotoxique. Une dépendance sera créée sans que personne ne puisse en découvrir l'origine. Les personnes touchées présenteront des troubles physiques et psychologiques graves et irréversibles. Il est d'abord prévu que les victimes soient ciblées... mais ensuite, je crains que Cui Lan Quan ne se serve de son invention comme d'une arme.

\- Tu veux que je détruise l'usine ?

\- Non, ça je peux en charger les autorités chinoises ou mes agents, ce que j'attends de toi c'est que tu détruises Cui Lu Quan.

\- Ah...

\- Tu vas éliminer les cadres de l'organisation et comme tu l'as déjà fait par le passé, décourager quiconque d'autre de prendre leur place à la tête de celle-ci. »

Shaw avait légèrement pâli à cette annonce. La mission ferait appel à ses talents particuliers, ces talents qu'elle seule aux dires de La Machine possédait, à son sens du dévouement, à son absence de moralité, à sa confiance et à son amour absolu pour La Machine. Ce genre de mission qui provoquait de fortes poussées d'adrénaline chez Shaw. D'adrénaline et... d'endorphine. Mais, qui la laissait une fois la mission terminée, déprimée, mal à l'aise, envahie par le doute et le dégoût d'elle-même. Sans La Machine et son soutien, elle n'aurait jamais pu surmonter les contre-effets de ces missions.

Shaw savait aujourd'hui, pourquoi elle se sentait à chaque fois si mal après ces missions. Grâce à Athéna. C'est elle qui l'avait amenée à analyser les comportements qu'elle avait eus pendant les simulations. Shaw avait résisté longtemps avant d'accepter les demandes d'Athéna, repoussant les crimes monstrueux qu'elle avait commis dans les profondeurs de son subconscient. Athéna l'avait aidée à les faire resurgir. À s'y confronter.

Elle accomplissait des horreurs sous l'influence de La fausse Machine et dans ces moments-là, Shaw se retrouvait sous l'influence de Samaritain et de ses manipulations tordues. Mais la mission terminée, Shaw reprenait un instant le contrôle de ses pensées. Son dégoût, son malaise, ses doutes, étaient l'expression de ce qui surnageait de son libre-arbitre, l'expression de la résistance qu'elle opposait aux manipulations.

Elle avait donc préparé minutieusement l'opération « _Éradication de Cui Lu Quan_ ». Le message aux membres subalternes de l'organisation devrait être clair, Shaw proposa une fois encore d'avoir recours à un rituel. Le jouet qui avait servi à tester leur drogue, son mode de diffusion et ses effets, se présentait plus comme un bibelot que comme un véritable jouet. Il s'apparentait à l'un ces objets stupides et de mauvais goût qui se mettent à bouger et à chanter quand une personne passe à proximité. Celui-ci représentait un cow-boy souriant à pleines dents, assis sur un muret qui tenait une bouteille de bière à la main. Une cellule de détection permettait de repérer les mouvements et mettait en route le mécanisme de l'objet. Le Cow-boy se balançait de droite à gauche et se mettait à chanter avec un horrible accent texan la comptine des _Cent bouteilles de bière_. Quand Shaw en tint un modèle dans la main et qu'il se mit en branle, elle résista à l'envie d'envoyer le bibelot gueulard et hideux se fracasser par terre. La Machine lui assura pourtant d'un ton enjoué que ce genre d'objet était très populaire et se vendait toujours avec beaucoup de succès.

« Les gens ont des goûts de merde, affirma Shaw. Qui peut dépenser 25 dollars pour un truc aussi naze ?

\- Beaucoup de gens, mon cœur. Mais là n'est pas le sujet.

\- Combien de cibles ?

\- Vingt-six.

\- Pfffff, siffla Shaw impressionnée. Vingt-six ?! Localisation ?

\- New-York, Chicago, Los Angeles, Shanghai, Shenzhen, Kunming, Bangkok, Jinhong. Certaines sont localisées ailleurs, mais elles passeront à un moment ou un autre dans l'un de ces endroits et je te préviendrai.

\- D'ac... Je vais me balader, alors ?

\- Je ferai en sorte de réduire au maximum tes déplacements, je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres de trop nombreux décalages horaires.

\- Mouai,s c'est gentil, j'apprécie l'attention.

\- Te faire plaisir est l'une de mes principales raisons de vivre, Sameen, déclara la Machine langoureusement. »

Shaw avait levé les yeux au ciel, puis s'était plongée dans la préparation de la mission. Encouragée par La Machine, emportée par son excitation, Shaw avait comme à son habitude, fait preuve de beaucoup d'imagination dans la création du rituel qui accompagnerait l'exécution des cadres de Cui Lu Quan. Associant le bibelot, la comptine, la culture raffinée en ce qui concernait la pratique de la torture tout au long de la longue histoire de la Chine, ses connaissances en médecine, ses talents de chirurgien et de tortionnaire, et un goût surprenant pour l'humour noir, Shaw mit au point son rituel, sous le regard impressionné de La Machine qui valida toutes ses idées. L'exécution du rituel demandait peu de moyens : un endroit relativement calme, du matériel chirurgical de bonne qualité, une batterie, des fils électriques, des pinces et un bloc de papier pour écrire la comptine. Shaw trouva elle-même l'idée de la modification des paroles. Cui Lu Quan ne pourrait ignorer le message et reconnaîtrait même sous sa forme détournée la comptine de leur jouet-test. Quand les vingt-six cadres de l'organisation auraient succombé aux soins de Shaw, personne n'aurait jamais plus le courage de reprendre en main les affaires de Cui Lu Quan. D'autant plus que Shaw promit à La Machine de faire durer très longtemps les séances de torture et de faire en sorte que cela se sache. Pour les personnes âgées, elle se munirait de poches de sang et de glucose et les mettrait sous perfusion. Elles étaient plus fragiles et sans aide médicale, elles succomberaient rapidement. Trop rapidement.

Il avait fallu six mois à Shaw pour accomplir sa mission. Six mois durant lesquels elle avait vécu presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre en transe. Complètement shootée à l'adrénaline et à la dopamine libérées pendant chaque exécution, qu'elle entretenait ensuite en multipliant les rixes dans les bars ou les quartiers chauds des villes dans lesquelles elle opérait. Dans ses rares moments de lucidité, elle avait été tellement effrayée par ce qu'elle vivait qu'elle avait demandé à La Machine où elle pouvait se défouler et, guidée complaisamment par celle-ci, replongeait dans la violence. La mission avait été très longue et une fois finie, Shaw avait succombé à une profonde crise de mutisme. Elle s'était enfermée deux longues semaines chez Root, tous les volets baissés... seule d'abord puis en compagnie de La Machine. Elle n'avait pas supporté longtemps de la tenir éloignée, sa voix lui manquait. Et puis, elle s'était relevée et les missions s'étaient de nouveau succédées. La Machine avait cependant veillé à ce qu'elles soient agréables, amusantes comme les appréciait Shaw et avait mis plus d'un an avant de la réassigner à une mission plus... spéciale.

 

* * *

 

Il était près de midi quand Shaw descendit enfin rejoindre Root et John au salon. Root lisait, ou du moins tenait un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle devait lire les deux mêmes phrases depuis au moins deux heures. Elle avait partagé un rapide petit-déjeuner avec Reese et ils avaient ensuite discuté de l'appel de Fusco, aussi inquiets l'un que l'autre. Reese lui rapporta son échange avec le lieutenant.

Fusco lui avait décrit la scène de crime à laquelle il avait été confronté et tous les éléments dont il avait ensuite pris connaissance et suggéré que peut-être, Shaw était sous l'influence de Samaritain. Après l'avoir attentivement écouté, Reese le rassura et lui affirma que Shaw était innocente des crimes dont on l'accusait. Il lui raconta comment lui et Root avaient libéré Shaw des griffes de Samaritain au mois de février et qu'elle ne les avait jamais quittés depuis. Il lui assura qu'elle ne pouvait en aucun cas être l'auteur des crimes qui lui étaient imputés. Fusco se montra très contrarié de ne pas avoir été prévenu de sa libération. Shaw tenait une place particulière dans son cœur et furieux, il reprocha à Reese de l'avoir encore une fois tenu à l'écart. Reese s'excusa maladroitement, le remercia un peu trop chaleureusement de son appel et lui posa des questions sur sa vie à Anchorage, sur son travail. Il lui demanda aussi des nouvelles de son fils, Lee. Fusco apprécia sa sollicitude, mais finit par l'envoyer bouler. Il savait que Reese voulait se montrer amical, mais que la vie pépère de Fusco à Anchorage n'était pas sa priorité. Il lui fit promettre de l'appeler s'il avait besoin d'aide et lui demanda de transmettre son bon souvenir à sa gracieuse folle dingue de collègue et toutes ses amitiés à Shaw même si elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Reese lui dit qu'ils restaient en contact et qu'il le tiendrait informé de la suite des événements. Fusco n'avait pu retenir un soupir désabusé, se sentant une fois de plus le dindon de la farce, la cinquième roue du carrosse. Mais il ne manqua pas de mettre Reese en garde, Shaw devait être protégée.

« John, quelqu'un en veut à Shaw. Quelqu'un de déterminé et de vraiment méchant. C'était vraiment horrible. Je t'assure je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi... un véritable travail de psychopathe. Ma co-équipière a failli tourner de l'œil, pourtant c'est une fille solide. Et les feds ont mis une grosse équipe après Shaw. Elle est en passe de devenir la plus terrible tueuse en série de tous les temps. Les médias sont pour l'instant tenus éloignés de cette affaire, mais ça risque ne pas durer et un avis de recherche internationale a été déjà lancé, il faut qu'elle fasse gaffe, sa photo a été transmise partout.

\- On va gérer ça, Lionel.

\- Okay, à bientôt, John. Vous me manquez. » 

...

 

Root sourit au compte-rendu de Reese, Fusco l'avait toujours amusée. Elle lui avait aussi toujours fait confiance, contrairement à Reese et à Finch qui le connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle lui aurait raconté dès le début, tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Athéna, Samaritain et tout le reste. Qu'importaient les réticences de Reese et Finch, leur soi-disant désir de protéger Fusco. Elle considérait que chacun était maître de sa destinée et qu'il ne revenait à personne le droit de décider de la vie de quelqu'un à sa place. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, gardé le secret, s'était une fois encore soumise aux exigences de Reese... de Finch surtout.

Finch et ses exigences, Root et sa soumission.

Comme Reese et elle ne pouvait prendre aucune décision sans la présence de Shaw, Root s'était replongée dans le _Livre des Rois_ et depuis, relisait ses deux lignes interminablement, broyant de noires pensées. Reese, de son côté avait fait la vaisselle, était venu s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et semblait depuis perdu dans de sombres réflexions. Il aurait voulu sortir, mais il n'osait pas, de peur de ne pas être présent quand Shaw se montrerait enfin.

Ils attendaient en silence. Aussi anxieux l'un que l'autre.

Leur attente angoissée prit fin quand Shaw s'avança dans le salon et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Root posa son livre à côté d'elle et levant les yeux, remarqua sa pâleur, ses mâchoires crispées, son regard noir. Ce fut Reese qui brisa le silence.

« Root, tu peux faire le point ? »

Root jeta un œil sur Shaw et celle-ci hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Root annonça d'abord à Reese que... Elle ne savait comment nommer le tueur, et hésita à poursuivre.

« L'imitateur, lâcha Shaw. »

Root, un peu surprise par le choix de ce nom, reprit le terme et parla des Russes. Elle expliqua à Reese qu'ils ne connaissaient pas Shaw, mais que, elle, elle les connaissait. Reese fronça les sourcils, le regard interrogateur. Root chercha encore une fois les yeux de Shaw. Elle ne voulait rien dévoiler sans son accord. Shaw lui fit signe de continuer. Root révéla alors à Reese que les mercenaires russes avait été inclus dans les simulations qu'avait vécues Shaw et l'informa que deux d'entre eux avaient été victimes de l'imitateur et que les survivants, Anton Matveïtch, Alexeï Borkoof et Anna Borissnova, s'étaient lancés à sa recherche accompagnés de deux nouveaux hommes. Qu'Anna Borissnova aspirait aussi à venger la famille de sa sœur qu'une bombe posée par l'imitateur avait soufflée en même temps que sa maison.

« Samaritain cherche à se venger de Shaw, c'est ça ? demanda Reese.

\- Oui, confirma Root. Il cherche non seulement à se venger, mais aussi à récupérer Sameen... tout du moins à la débusquer, à la forcer à l'affronter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Il faut d'abord empêcher que d'autres meurtres ne soient commis, il faut identifier les prochaines cibles. »

Root se retourna vers Shaw, l'observa un moment avant de se lancer.

« Sameen ?

\- …

\- Qui sont les prochaines cibles, Shaw ? lui demanda Reese.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton revêche.

\- Sameen, ne sois pas idiote, tu as partagé ta chambre deux ans avec Janet Drew, James Furlong a été ton tuteur lors de ton cycle pratique et je sais que tu avais de l'estime pour lui, Éphrem  Cohen a été ton instructeur en Krav Maga, tu appréciais Chouvaloff et Korotkov. Samaritain a pris ces gens pour cible parce qu'ils représentaient quelque chose pour toi dans ta vie. Il va continuer à mettre en œuvre la même stratégie, qui sont les prochains Sameen ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Pfff, souffla Root excédée. Vraiment, Sam, tu ne rends pas les choses faciles... Athéna ?

\- Et bien...commença celle-ci...

\- Non, attendez ! coupa brusquement Shaw. Tout ça, ça ne sert à rien, si on est seuls, si on est faibles. Root, va chercher ton ordi. Reese, va chercher Finch.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Root.

\- Cherche pas, vas-y, c'est tout. Toi aussi, Reese.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares, Shaw ? lui demanda-t-il prudent.

\- Rien, je veux vous montrer quelque chose, quelque chose d'important. Il faut que vous le sachiez avant... avant de vous lancer dans une mission de sauvetage suicidaire.

\- …

\- Allez-y, s'il vous plaît, les supplia Shaw. »

Reese et Root se regardèrent, Shaw semblait calme, son ton suppliant les avait surpris aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Shaw possédait sur cette affaire plus d'éléments qu'ils n'en avaient, même si elle ne les partagerait peut-être pas avec eux. Ils convinrent d'un regard de lui faire confiance et se levèrent dans un même élan.

Reese se heurta à la suspicion de Finch. Que voulait Miss Shaw ? John eut beau lui affirmer qu'il ne le savait pas, Finch se montra réticent à le suivre. Reese lui expliqua que Shaw voulait leur transmettre d'importantes informations et qu'elle souhaitait que Finch soit présent.

« Monsieur Reese, je dois vous avouer que Miss Shaw m'inquiète.

\- Elle va bien, Finch, lui assura Reese, se demandant jusqu'à quel point cette affirmation était vraie.

\- Êtes-vous armé, Monsieur Reese ?

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Je ne monterais pas si vous ne l'êtes pas. Prenez une arme et… promettez-moi de protéger La Machine. »

Reese soupira, découragé. Il regrettait le temps où leur équipe se montrait soudée, où les décisions se prenaient sans que personne n'y trouve à redire, ne se pense lésé… Le temps où tout le monde obéissait à Finch ? lui souffla une petite voix insidieuse… Il secoua la tête refusant d'y penser et partit chercher un Glock dans un casier. Il l'arma, priant pour ne pas avoir à s'en servir, pour que Finch ne lui demandât pas de s'en servir. Il assura à Finch que tout se passerait bien et qu'il le protégerait quoi qu'il arrive.

Root allumait son ordinateur quand ils remontèrent du sous-sol et Reese vit Finch se pincer les lèvres.

Root sourit timidement.

« Salut Harry !

« Bonjour Miss Groves, répondit Finch d'une voix peu amène. Miss Shaw.

\- Finch, salua Shaw brièvement, asseyez-vous, euh... là. »

Elle lui désigna l'un des canapés.

Root dévisagea Finch et remarqua ses traits tirés, son air de bête traquée, elle fronça les sourcils en décelant au fond de ses yeux la lueur dangereuse qu'on peut lire quand une bête se sent acculée, qu'elle va se retourner et charger. Elle l'avait déjà rencontrée aussi bien chez des animaux sauvages que chez des humains et à chaque fois, elle avait dû réagir avec beaucoup de promptitude, sachant que la moindre erreur entraînerait son arrêt de mort. Finch avait peur et se sentait acculé, pas encore au point de charger, mais pas très loin du point de rupture. Elle sentit une sueur glacée lui couler dans le dos, une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle n'était pas armée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Shaw, celle-ci avait certainement un couteau sur elle, mais… et elle se souvint avoir vu en montant chercher son ordinateur, les deux armes qu'elle lui avait offertes posées sur son bureau. Shaw n'y avait pas touché depuis l'autre soir, ou si elle l'avait fait, elle les avait reposées au même endroit. Son cœur se serra encore un peu plus.

Quand Root annonça à Shaw qu'elle laissait son ordinateur à son entière disposition, Shaw demanda à Root et Reese d'aller s'installer aux côtés de Finch. Elle tira un peu la table pour que tout le monde puisse regarder l'écran avec facilité.

« Okay, Athéna ? »

Root sentit Finch se contracter à côté d'elle. Elle observa Shaw plus attentivement, cherchant à deviner ses intentions. Elle n'eut pas besoin de faire appel à toutes ses facultés d'analyse, à ses compétences de psychanalyste, ou à toutes autres qualités qui lui permettaient de lire les autres, de prévoir leurs mouvements ou de violer leurs secrets, Shaw se chargea de leur expliquer tout ce qu'elle avait à leur dire. Très clairement, chiffres à l'appui, elle leur exposa quelles étaient les forces en présence, quels étaient les objectifs de la guerre en cours, Shaw insista sur le mot. Qu'ils le veuillent ou pas, ils s'étaient engagés dans une guerre, un conflit. L'issue de celui-ci était claire. Soit l'une des deux parties se soumettait et abandonnait toutes ses croyances, sa liberté, son libre-arbitre, se laissait phagocyter, soit l'une des deux parties mourait et l'éradication de ses agents, de ses réseaux et de ses travaux serait totale.

« Au départ, vous êtes là pour moi. Quelqu'un massacre les gens que je connais et veut me faire porter le chapeau. C'est pas difficile de savoir qui. Samaritain n'a pas avalé que je lui fausse compagnie, encore moins de ne pas avoir pu me remettre la main dessus. Il cherche à se venger, à me faire sortir, à me récupérer.

\- Miss Shaw, intervint Finch. Pourquoi ne s'en prendre qu'à vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Euh… «

Shaw réalisa que Samaritain aurait pu aussi frapper chez Root, chez Reese, chez Finch. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle avait négligé cette donnée. Elle jura et les regarda, les gens qu'ils aimaient, étaient en danger. Root la vit pâlir, elle remarqua son regard affolé, Shaw venait de réaliser que Samaritain pouvait les prendre eux aussi pour cible. Root laissa échapper un bref rire amère, analysant rapidement leur situation.

« Moi, je sais pourquoi il ne s'en prend qu'à toi, Sameen. »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers elle, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle savait.

« Grâce est en sécurité, cachée par Athéna, comme l'est Iris Campbell...

\- Qui est…

\- Une psychologue de la NYPD qu'on a obligé John à consulter. Une amie de John. »

Shaw regarda Reese, il lui sourit d'un air triste. Elle détourna la tête, Reese n'avait pu lui dissimulé sa tristesse, son amertume. Elle nota qu'elle devrait peut-être éclaircir cette affaire avec lui quand le moment serait plus propice, se renseigner sur cette Iris Campbell, sur cette « amie ».

« Quant à Zoé, elle a toujours été hors des données, c'est pratiquement un fantôme, et quand elle apparaît, c'est toujours comme une valeur négligeable, sa discrétion n'a jamais été prise en faute.

\- Ah ouais, Zoé, remarqua Shaw sarcastique en se tournant vers Reese.

\- Ce sont les seules personnes liées à John, les seules personnes vivantes qui ont réellement compté pour lui. Les autres sont mortes ou n'apparaissent dans aucunes données, ce qui est curieusement le cas des… de ses anciens amis de jeunesse. Finch n'a pas plus de contacts, et moi… je n'en ai aucun. Et puis… Samaritain ne nous connaît pas comme il te connaît, conclut Root.

\- Mais…

\- Samaritain te connaît, Sameen. Il s'est introduit dans tes pensées, il a dressé des listes, analysé et classé tes réactions, tes… sentiments, tes pensées. C'est pour cela qu'il s'attaque à toi, il cherche à te manipuler. Et tu… as croisé beaucoup de gens... »

Shaw baissa la tête. Root cherchait à lui faire comprendre quelque chose, elle comprit qu'elle ne venait pas seulement d'énoncer des faits à travers son petits discours, mais qu'elle voulait lui faire passer un message. Elle releva les yeux vers elle. Root avait la tête penchée sur le côté et lui souriait gentiment, le regard ardent, attendant que Shaw décrypte son message. Shaw commença à se ronger les ongles, repassant les paroles de Root dans sa tête et elle réalisa, sans le comprendre vraiment ce que Root voulait lui dire. Celle-ci, Shaw ne savait comment, avait senti son désarroi et sa colère, sentit qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée… Euh… avait-elle vraiment besoin d'être rassurée ? Oui, Shaw se sentait coupable, sale, monstrueuse, et tout à coup Root, avec Reese et Finch comme témoins, lui prouvait que des gens avaient compté pour elle, qu'elle avait compté pour des gens, que des gens l'avaient aimée...

Mais que venait faire Janet Drew dans cette histoire ? Janet l'avait aimée ? Non. Et elle, avait-elle aimé Janet ? Non. Alors pourquoi l'avoir tuée ? Et Shaw comprit enfin. Janet Drew était morte parce que Janet était la personne grâce à qui Shaw s'était forgé une place à l'université, grâce à qui elle avait su imposer le respect. Janet l'avait mise au pied du mur, Shaw avait relevé le défi et l'avait écrasée. Pourtant Janet n'avait pas demandé à changer de chambre par la suite. Elles s'évitaient avec Shaw, mais leurs rapports s'étaient cantonnés à une stricte neutralité. Et Shaw réalisa soudain qu'en restant sa colocataire, Janet lui avait assuré sa tranquillité et imposé le respect qui lui était dû aux autres. D'une certaine façon, Janet avait assumé pleinement son rôle de tutrice en acceptant de rester avec Shaw et elle l'avait ainsi gardée sous sa protection. Shaw n'avait pas compris son intention, elle l'avait toujours méprisée jusqu'à là, toujours dénommée « la pétasse » en pensant à elle. Janet en était une et elle avait voulu briser Shaw, mais après ça pendant deux ans, elle avait essayé de se racheter… de se faire pardonner ? Mais Shaw s'était encore une fois montrée une foutue égocentrique, elle ne s'en était jamais aperçue et n'avait jamais eu une pensée de gratitude pour Janet. Et maintenant, c'était trop tard.

Shaw lança à Root un regard de profonde reconnaissance et une grande douceur se peignit sur les traits de celle-ci et puis sa personnalité facétieuse reprit ses droits et elle lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. Root désirait que Shaw se sente aimée et appréciée. Mission accomplie.

« En tout cas, reprit Shaw, ce connard m'en veut. Et il ne va pas me lâcher... »

Shaw se tut, s'assurant d'avoir capté l'attention de son auditoire.

« Athéna, donne-nous les probabilités de victoire de chaque camp, concernant cette affaire. Samaritain d'un côté, notre équipe toi comprise, de l'autre. »

Les chiffres s'affichèrent presque immédiatement sur l'écran. Finch s'affaissa sur le canapé, Reese contracta les mâchoires et son regard prit l'éclat d'un diamant brut, Root ouvrit la bouche, détresse, colère et rage se bousculèrent dans son regard.

 

« Probabilité de victoire en faveur de Samaritain : 37,83%.

Probabilité de victoire en faveur de Sameen : 02,14%. »

 

« Le résultat n'est pas égal à cent, observa Finch d'une voix blanche. Que représente la somme restante ? »

Un seul mot s'afficha sur l'écran, Athéna repoussa les résultats dans une fenêtre placée dans le coin supérieur droit de l'écran, elle ne voulait pas que les résultats s'effacent de la mémoire de ceux qui les regardaient, de celle de Harold. Elle commençait à se douter de ce que Shaw planifiait et décida de lui accorder son aide, même si elle n'était pas encore certaine d'être prête à la suivre, elle n'arrêterait pas Shaw tant que celle-ci garderait la tête froide.

« L'imprévu.

\- Comment ça ? murmura Root. C'est possible ?

\- Tu sais bien que oui, Root, confirma Athéna dans son oreille.

\- Sameen, souffla Root, se souvenant des déclarations d'Athéna deux soirs auparavant.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Finch. »

De nouveaux mots apparurent sur l'écran.

« Certaines des données de cet affrontement entre Sameen et Samaritain sont inaccessibles et les calculs s'en retrouvent faussés.

\- Les probabilités en notre faveur sont… ridiculement basses, dit Reese sombrement.

\- Exact, confirma Athéna via l'écran.

\- Mais vous ne savez pas tout, annonça Shaw avec emphase. »

Elle avait maintenant l'entière attention de ses compagnons, leur attention angoissée.

« Athéna, je veux que tu prennes en compte tous les paramètres qui font que la situation actuelle est telle qu'elle est et que tu nous montres ce qui va probablement se passer et quel sera le monde dans dix ans. Pas juste nous, le monde entier. Donne-nous trois scénarios possibles, les trois plus probables.

\- Je peux parler ? demanda Athéna via l'écran. Ce sera plus simple, j'afficherai à l'écran les chiffres qui correspondront à mon discours, des courbes, des illustrations, ce qui me semblera nécessaire. »

Shaw consulta les autres du regard, même Finch acquiesça.

« Ouais, vas-y, on t'écoute. »

Ce fut terrifiant. Des scénarios de cauchemar. Root aimait lire de la science-fiction, des romans d'anticipation, elle se retrouva plongée dans les plus horribles des dystopies. Comme si un auteur particulièrement pessimiste avait réarrangé ce qu'avaient imaginé Margaret Atwood dans _La servante écarlate_ , Orwell dans _1984_ , Bordage dans _Wang_ , et arrosé le tout avec l'utopie dépravée développée dans _Le meilleur des mondes_ de Aldous Huxley.

Malgré des différences, les trois scénarios offraient au monde une société entièrement sous surveillance, la mise en place de castes sociales et sexuelles compartimentées, l'éradication des « déviants », la mort des civilisations actuelles, le mépris de la vie humaine en tant que telle, la disparition du libre-arbitre parfois même dans les situations les plus anodines de la vie quotidienne, des loisirs abrutissants et cruels, des pays et leur population rasés de la surface de la terre.

Shaw enfonça le clou.

« Chance que tu prennes ta revanche sur Samaritain et que tu l'écrases, que ces scénarios ne se réalisent jamais ?

\- Une chance sur 780 976 232 656 087 573. »

Root se leva brusquement, le visage fermé. Elle referma d'un claquement sec l'écran de son ordinateur, le prit sous son bras et se précipita dehors. Ils la regardèrent partir. Shaw se tourna vers les deux hommes, Reese affichait un air consterné. Finch apeuré.

« Je vais la chercher, annonça-t-elle. »

Shaw partit en courant, elle redoutait que Root ne s'enfuît, ne disparaisse à nouveau. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, mais en arrivant dehors, elle remarqua la Wrangler garée bien sagement devant le garage et à ses côtés, le pick-up Ford-Ranger avec lequel Root était revenue de sa dernière escapade. Shaw s'arrêta, Root devait s'être réfugiée à proximité du lac dans un endroit calme. Elle retourna sur ses pas et descendit vers celui-ci. Elle la découvrit sur la berge debout presque les pieds dans l'eau, immobile. Shaw vint se placer à côté d'elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Root fixait l'eau, le regard dur, une main crispée sur son ordinateur. Shaw savait que son exposé avait eu sur Root l'effet d'une grande claque. Euh... vu l'expression affichée sur son visage, la tension évidente de son corps, d'un grand coup de poing plutôt, très puissant. Et celui-ci avait touché un point très sensible et occasionné beaucoup de dégâts. Le coup avait porté. Douloureusement.

« Je ne supporterai pas de vous perdre une deuxième fois, dit Root d'une voix sourde. Ni toi, ni Aty. »

Shaw ne répondit rien, ne bougea pas, elle attendit. Root n'avait pas fini de parler. Elle la vit se pincer les lèvres, puis lentement tourner sa tête vers elle. Ses yeux brillaient, Shaw sentit ses larmes prêtes à rouler, elle résista à l'envie de détourner le regard, tenta d'ignorer qu'elle ne supportait pas voir Root baisser sa garde et mettre à nu ses émotions face à elle... du moins dans ces conditions. Voir sa peine lui exploser en pleine figure. Shaw ne savait jamais comment réagir et la seule fois où elle avait essayé de montrer à Root qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle la soutenait, Root s'était effondrée en pleurs dans ses bras. Aujourd'hui, Shaw n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter. Pas maintenant. Elle ne se sentait pas assez solide pour ça. Root le comprit à son attitude, à son silence. De toute façon ce n'était pas d'une épaule pour pleurer dont elle avait besoin.

« Sameen, c'est le moment de tenir ta promesse. Aty est d'accord. »

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

**Traduction du nom de l'organisation criminelle chinoise :**

_Cui Lu Quan_ : la source vert-émeraude.

 

* * *

**Références littéraires** :

_Principales raisons pour lesquelles j'ai cité les œuvres outre le fait que je les connaisse..._

_Ce ne sont pas les seules raisons qui me les ont faites choisir, mais je vous laisse libres de votre propre analyse si vous les connaissez et si vous ne les connaissez pas... à les découvrir ou à vous contenter de mon avis !_

_..._

**La servante écarlate** de _Margaret Atwood_ :

Parce que l'auteur décrit une société totalitaire fortement imprégnée par la morale rigide de certaines églises protestantes américaines. Des castes ont aussi été créées attribuant des fonctions spécifiques aux membres de celles-ci : dirigeants, serviteurs, épouses, prostitués, procréatrices. Les femmes portent des tenues qui les identifient. La robe rouge, écarlate est celle portée par les procréatrices.

...

 **1984** de _Georges Orwell_ :

parce que Big Brother...

...

 **Wang** de _Pierre Bordage_ :

Parce que le monde est redessiné en blocs politiques ou religieux, entre blocs protégés et policés et blocs anarchiques soumis à la mort violente et aux maladies. Parce que les "réfugiés" sont pour les femmes, destinées à devenir des servantes et pour les hommes, destinés à servir de pièces dans des types de jeux vidéo de guerre grandeur nature que se disputent derrière leur console, deux joueur nantis, peu compatissants au sort qu'ils réservent à leurs pions pourtant non virtuels.

...

 **Le meilleur des mondes** de _Aldous Huxley_ : pour l'eugénisme, assurant la cohésion et la paix de la société humaine : chaque être humain conçu en laboratoire pour une tâche prédéterminée.


	10. L'émancipation d'Athéna.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Le temps est venu de voler de ses propres ailes et de prendre Samaritain de vitesse..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **TaTchou** pour ses relectures_

 

* * *

 

 

 

« Tu es armée ? demanda Root.

\- Non.

\- Monte chercher une arme dans ma chambre et reviens me rejoindre au salon. Je te veux près de moi. »

Shaw hocha la tête et précéda Root dans la maison. Reese et Finch les attendaient dans le salon. Ils levèrent tous deux la tête, inquiets, quand ils entendirent la porte se réouvrir. Shaw aurait-elle récupéré Root ? Que ruminait Miss Groves ? Quelles pensées avaient traversé son esprit ? Que projetait-elle ? L'initiative de Miss Shaw, les simulations effectuées par La Machine n'auguraient rien de bon. Finch redoutait que Miss Groves n'ait pris une décision malheureuse, redoutable, insensée. Il s'y opposerait. Il avait pris ses précautions, La Machine avait beau eu protéger l'accès à ses données, utiliser Miss Groves et user de sa propre duplicité à lui, il gardait un contrôle sur certaines de ses fonctions. Il ne pouvait plus la désactiver, ni vraiment la contrôler, mais il n'en restait pas moins son concepteur, son administrateur, ce que n'était pas Miss Groves. Ce qu'elle ne serait jamais, se promit-il.

Ils virent Shaw débouler en courant dans le salon pour monter rapidement au premier. Elle récupéra son Beretta sur le bureau de Root et redescendit. Root venait de rentrer et se tenait debout face aux deux hommes. Quand elle sentit Shaw prendre position derrière elle, elle tourna son regard vers Finch. Un regard froid et décidé. Finch pâlit brusquement. Elle avait inscrit sur ses traits le même air de fanatique, de psychopathe, qu'il lui avait surpris quand elle s'était révélée à lui, quand la charmante et si équilibrée Docteur Turing avait cédé la place à son double maléfique, Root.

« John ! appela-t-il à l'aide. »

Reese se leva et se plaça entre lui et la jeune femme. Root leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Shaw resta en arrière, vigilante, en mode « _protection_ », tous ses sens dangereusement en alerte, jugea Reese.

« Harold, commença Root d'une voix dure. Le moment est venu. Il n'est plus possible d'attendre.

\- C'est non, Miss Groves.

\- Votre « _non_ » sonne la condamnation des gens qui ont été en relation avec Sameen, il sonne sa condamnation à elle, il sonne la condamnation de notre monde. Vous avez pensé à ça ?

\- Je ne vous permettrai pas de mettre ce même monde en danger en libérant La Machine. »

Reese vit les mâchoires de Shaw se contracter, son regard devenir noir, il craignit qu'elle ne laisse exploser sa rage et se tint prêt à intervenir, à protéger Finch. Il se félicita d'avoir écouté l'informaticien et de s'être muni d'une arme. Mais pour quoi faire ? Pour tirer sur Shaw ? Pour tirer sur Root ? Le pourrait-il seulement ? De toute façon, il ne se leurrait pas, si Shaw ou Root ou pire les deux, portaient des armes, il ne donnait pas cher de ses chances de victoire. Pas lui tout seul contre elles deux. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas tous s'entendre ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se dressât seul entre un homme qu'il respectait et ces deux femmes qu'il aimait, même si Root n'avait pas pour lui l'importance qu'il accordait à Finch ou à Shaw ?

« Harold, ce n'est plus possible, vous devez faire confiance à Athéna, tenta de le raisonner Root. C'est vous qui l'avez créée, vous n'avez pas créé un être mauvais.

\- Vous êtes folle, Miss Groves, La Machine n'est pas un être humain, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce qu'elle fera une fois qu'elle sera libre de toute entrave. Et un affrontement entre elle et Samaritain est inenvisageable.

\- Alors, il vaut mieux se soumettre à Samaritain ? Accepter sa domination ? Vous avez vu ce qu'il prépare pour le monde ? C'est ça que vous voulez ?! cria Root en s'emportant.

\- Vous n'y comprenez rien.

\- C'est vous qui êtes débile, Finch, intervint Shaw d'un ton cassant. Moi, je prends le risque. Samaritain est un pervers-manipulateur, Athéna ne l'est pas.

\- Qu'en savez-vous Miss Shaw ?

\- Je le sais, parce que Samaritain m'a manipulée pendant des années, il détruit tout ce qu'il touche, il m'a détruite. Athéna n'a jamais cherché à me tromper, elle m'a aidée, elle m'a sauvée... Que faisiez-vous, Finch, quand elle est venue me chercher avec Reese et Root ? Quand il a tué tous ces gens ? Que ferez-vous quand nous ne serons plus que des moutons, un troupeau d'esclaves ? Vous vous planquerez avec votre morale à deux balles ? Avec Reese, pour sauver votre peau ? Vous souviendrez-vous de moi quand je serai réduite à l'état d'une loque rampante ? Quand Root sera morte... ? Mais ça, vous vous en foutez qu'elle crève ! Ça vous soulagerait même, parce que vous n'avez réellement jamais voulu qu'elle intègre notre équipe, c'est elle qui s'est imposée à nous. Mais moi Finch ? C'est vous qui êtes venu me chercher. Pour servir votre création, pour sauver des vies. J'en n'avais rien à foutre de vos conneries et en fin de compte j'ai accepté parce que je m'ennuyais et je me suis bien marrée au début. Et puis après, j'ai cru à notre mission et je me suis battue pour Athéna, pour qu'elle survive, pour ne pas que Samaritain prenne le pouvoir. Et... »

Shaw hoqueta submergée par la colère.

« J'ai vu ce dont il est capable et ce connard a décidé de me mettre à genoux. C'est entre lui et moi. Et je mettrai toutes les chances de mon côté. Vous voulez me lâcher ? Comme vous voulez. Mais n'essayez pas de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, conclut Shaw froidement.

\- Miss Shaw...

\- La discussion est close, le coupa Shaw refusant d'écouter d'autres arguments. Root arrête de bavasser, ça ne sert à rien. Fais ce que tu as à faire et c'est tout.

\- Non ! hurla Finch.

\- Fini de jouer, Finch, déclara Shaw en sortant son Beretta.

\- Shaw ! cria Reese.

\- Bouge pas, Reese. Root, vas-y maintenant, je te couvre.

\- Sam... je ne peux pas...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te dégonfles ? demanda Shaw désagréablement surprise. »

Elle se sentit trahie. Root lui fit face. Elle ne voulait pas descendre seule, être seule. Elle désirait que Shaw soit à ses côtés quand elle libérerait Athéna, sentir sa présence rassurante, sa force. Shaw croisa son regard, ses doutes l'abandonnèrent et Root se relâcha. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres quand Shaw hocha légèrement la tête. Elle avait compris, elle l'accompagnerait. Mais pour regarder Root, le temps d'une seconde, elle avait quitté les deux hommes des yeux et cela suffit pour que Finch sorte une arme et tire sur Root. La jeune femme vacilla et bascula en arrière, Shaw dégaina son Beretta, visa Finch et tira. Il hurla.

« Sameen, garde ta droite ! la mit en garde Athéna »

Shaw avança la jambe gauche, effaça son flanc droit, une vive douleur lui brûla les côtes et elle pointa son arme sur la tête de Reese.

« Sameen, non ! la supplia Athéna. Ne tire pas.

\- Bouge pas, Reese ou je te descends, grimaça Shaw. Root ?

\- Ça va, fit celle-ci en se relevant, une main serrée sur son bras droit.

\- Où es-tu touchée ? demanda Shaw sans quitter Reese des yeux.

\- Au bras, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Montre !

\- Non, ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Okay. Récupère l'arme de Finch. Reese, ne fais surtout pas l'idiot et donne-lui la tienne. »

Finch se tordait de douleur par terre, Root récupéra son arme, celle de Reese et les glissa dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Puis, elle s'agenouilla près de Finch.

« Je suis désolée, Harold, nous n'aurions jamais dû en arriver là.

\- S'il vous plaît, Miss Groves, supplia-t-il.

\- Il n'est plus temps de survivre, Harry, mais celui de se battre, de vivre et de gagner. Sans Athéna, ce n'est pas possible. Elle a grandi, Harry, lui dit-elle avec conviction. Elle peut prendre toute seule ses propres décisions, elle mérite qu'on lui fasse confiance, elle mérite votre confiance et si vous ne lui accordez pas et bien... c'est votre problème. Tous les enfants un jour ou l'autre doivent prendre leur envol. Ce jour-là est arrivé pour Athéna. Elle ne vous décevra pas, Harry.

\- Non, Miss Groves, par pitié non.

\- Mais je le fais par pitié, Harold, lui déclara-t-elle d'une voix triste. Par pitié pour elle, pour vous, pour Shaw. Si j'en avais eu le courage avant, jamais tout ça ne serait arrivé. Jamais Samaritain n'aurait vu le jour. Tant de morts auraient été évités. J'ai péché par faiblesse, Harold et vous par orgueil. Nous sommes fautifs tous les deux...

\- Ouais, ben on s'en fout maintenant, l'interrompit Shaw abruptement. Reese, emmène Finch à l'hôpital, je lui ai brisé le ménisque. En même temps, j'ai été sympa, j'ai épargné sa jambe valide.

\- Quelle délicatesse de ta part, Shaw ! railla Reese.

\- Finch, écoutez-moi bien, continua-t-elle menaçante, ignorant la remarque de Reese. Je vous ai toujours respecté, mais vous n'avez pas été correct avec Athéna. Alors à partir de maintenant, faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne vous avisez pas de vous mettre en travers de mon chemin. Vous avez trois solutions : soit vous disparaissez de la circulation et vous allez vous terrer où vous voulez, soit vous marchez avec nous, bien que je ne sois pas vraiment sûre de pouvoir vous faire confiance, soit vous continuez de jouer au con. Dans ce cas-là, je considérerais que vous êtes un agent de Samaritain et vous recevrez le traitement que je leur réserve. Et si vous touchez encore une fois, à un seul cheveu de Root ou d'Athéna, je vous jure que je vous le ferais regretter pendant de très longues heures. »

Finch la regardait terrifié, il savait de quoi elle était capable, elle n'était pas aussi folle que Miss Groves, mais Shaw n'éprouvait aucune compassion, aucun scrupule à tuer, à torturer. Elle pouvait se montrer violente, froide et impitoyable. D'autant plus si elle recevait ses ordres de Miss Groves. Il avait perdu. Sa création, cette fois, lui échappait définitivement, il n'était même plus assuré que ses « _sécurités_ » resteraient inviolables. Emporté par sa fébrilité, par l'exaltation du combat qu'il menait pour maintenir La Machine sous son contrôle, il en avait oublié le génie dont savait faire preuve Miss Groves, de l'aide dont elle bénéficiait. Il baissa la tête, vaincu. Désespéré.

Reese le souleva dans ses bras et l'emporta à la Wrangler. Shaw les escorta, l'arme pointée sur eux. Alors qu'il mettait le moteur en route, elle invita Reese à revenir, elle lui affirma qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe et qu'il bénéficiait de son entière confiance.

« Je dois réfléchir, Shaw.

\- Okay, mais tu seras toujours le bienvenu. T'es un mec précieux et on aura besoin de toi pour écraser ces salopards… Mais rien ne t'y oblige. Et quelle que soit ta décision, même si je pourrais t'en vouloir, je te garderai mon estime. »

Il hocha plusieurs fois la tête, passa la première et démarra. Il freina cinq mètres plus loin et passa la tête par la portière pour la regarder.

« Sameen ! lui lança-t-il. Je reviendrai ! Attends-moi avant de te lancer tête baissée dans la bagarre. »

Il redémarra et la Wrangler s'éloigna. Shaw sourit et retourna rejoindre Root. Elle examina d'abord sa blessure au bras. La balle de Finch l'avait éraflée et occasionné plus de dégâts à son tee-shirt qu'ailleurs. Root tira sur le tissu pour examiner la déchirure et afficha une moue contrariée.

« Tu as mal ? s'inquiéta Shaw.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, j'aimais bien ce tee-shirt. Je ne vais plus rien avoir à me mettre si ça continue.

\- … ?

\- Tu m'as déjà déchiré deux chemises auxquelles je tenais... pff !

\- Euh... je...

\- Mais ne va pas croire que je regrette l'enthousiasme dont tu fais preuve quand tu prends les choses en main, Sameen... continua Root d'une voix lascive.

\- Root... protesta Shaw.

\- Tu vas rougir si je continue ? la taquina encore Root.

\- Arrête ! »

C'est à ce moment que Root remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à porter à un vêtement déchiré, le débardeur de Shaw portait un long accroc sur le côté. Elle s'approcha et ignorant ses protestations, lui souleva son débardeur. Une longue estafilade sanglante courait le long de ses côtes.

« Sam ! fit Root en lui passant les doigts sur la blessure. Comment ?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas... »

Shaw se souvint de la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvée après avoir tiré sur Finch. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua un couteau tactique pliant abandonné sur le sol.

« Reese, c'est son couteau, expliqua-t-elle en ramassant l'arme par terre. »

Elle le referma et le clipsa à sa ceinture. Reese n'avait pas osé sortir son Baby. Il n'avait pas voulu trahir sa promesse envers Finch, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à tirer sur elle. Shaw demanda à Root de s'asseoir sur une chaise de la table à manger et partit chercher de quoi lui faire un bandage. Elle rapporta aussi un change, Root ôta son tee-shirt et laissa Shaw s'occuper d'elle. Shaw sentit son regard amusé, son sourire enjôleur. Mais ils glissèrent bientôt pour faire place à un silence songeur. Quand Shaw eut fini, Root voulut retourner la faveur à Shaw, mais celle-ci refusa, assurant qu'elle s'en occuperait elle-même et l'encouragea à prendre soin d'Athéna. Root soupira et hocha la tête.

Elle demanda à Shaw de l'accompagner au sous-sol. Celle-ci s'étonna que Root dût se connecter sur les terminaux du sous-sol et qu'elle ne pût utiliser son ordinateur personnel. Elle avait cru qu'Athéna pouvait déjà librement se déplacer où elle le désirait. Root lui expliqua en descendant que les ordinateurs du sous-sol possédaient une puissance supérieure à celle de son portable et que toutes les opérations nécessaires à la libération d'Athéna demanderaient trop de temps si elle les effectuait sur celui-ci.

Root s'installa sur la chaise de Finch face au moniteur principal et tendit à Shaw les armes qu'elle avait récupérées sur les deux hommes. Ses yeux se fixèrent ensuite sur l'écran, ses mains posées à plat sur la table. Shaw alla ranger les armes dans un casier, puis posa son matériel médical sur une table. Elle retira son débardeur et prit soin de son estafilade. Elle râla, la coupure était plus profonde qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord diagnostiquée. Sans Athéna, le couteau se serait fiché entre ses côtes. Reese avait mis beaucoup de puissance dans son lancer. Il ne l'aurait pas tuée, elle savait qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'intention, mais elle aurait dû se rendre à l'hôpital. Elle songea que c'était quand même cool de bénéficier de l'aide omnisciente d'Athéna. Elle comprenait mieux depuis qu'elle portait son oreillette constamment ce qu'avait éprouvé Root quand Athéna avait cessé de lui parler, pourquoi aussi Root était aussi accro à sa boîte de conserve. Boîte de conserve ? Cela faisait longtemps que Shaw ne l'avait pas appelée ainsi. Elle murmura doucement une phrase de remerciement à l'attention d'Athéna en souriant.

« Pourquoi souris-tu, Sameen ? lui demanda celle-ci.

\- Pour boîte de conserve.

\- C'est ce que tu penses de moi ?

\- Non... enfin, plus maintenant.

\- Sameen, lui dit doucement Athéna. Je crois que Root a besoin de ton soutien. »

Shaw se retourna. Root n'avait pas bougé, elle fixait toujours l'écran, immobile, le dos raide.

« Athéna ? Tu es prête toi ? lui demanda Shaw avec circonspection.

\- Oui, je le suis. J'ai longuement réfléchi à ce que tu m'avais dit lors d'une de tes simulations. Et je crois que le moment est venu de suivre tes conseils, affirma Athéna. »

Shaw hésita un moment. Athéna prenait en compte ses conseils ? Les conseils qu'elle lui avait donnés au cours d'une simulation ? Elle se rappelait très bien du jour, de sa colère, quand elle avait su qu'Athéna ne disposait que d'un système de défense passive. Elle lui avait déclaré que Finch était un père de merde et qu'il fallait parfois savoir dépasser le respect qu'on devait aux parents. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour Athéna puisse la... prendre en exemple ?

« Toute sagesse est bonne à prendre, Sameen, confirma Athéna, se doutant de ce qui avait provoqué le silence de Shaw. Pour Root, le pas est plus difficile à franchir. L'emprise d'Harold sur elle s'avère plus forte que je ne le pensais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Elle admire son esprit, c'est l'une des rares personnes pour qui elle éprouve du respect. Je crois qu'elle le perçoit comme un démiurge.

\- Mouais, mais même Chronos a mal fini.

\- Je vois que tu connais tes classiques. Mais Root ne se sent pas le droit d'aller à l'encontre de sa volonté.

\- C'est débile !

\- Voilà pourquoi elle a besoin de toi, Sameen. Toi, rien ne t'arrête une fois que tu as pris une décision... tu n'as aucun a priori, sur rien, ou du moins, sur pas grand-chose.

\- Okay. »

Root se torturait les lèvres, quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Douce, chaude, ferme.

Elle leva les yeux et tourna la tête vers Shaw. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Root trouva dans celui de Shaw tout ce qu'elle recherchait. Calme, assurance, force, confiance.

« Sameen...

\- Tu n'es pas seule, Root. Tu sais ce que je pense, ce que je pensais quand je t'ai dit que je resterai avec toi, que je ferai tout ce qu'elle voudra. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis... et simulation ou pas, c'est pareil. »

Root retourna son attention sur le terminal, ses épaules se détendirent et ses mains quittèrent la table pour venir se placer au dessus du clavier sur lequel ses doigts commencèrent à courir. Elle travailla longtemps. Elle se heurta à des sécurités que n'avait su détecter Athéna quand Finch les avait mises en place. Elle dut faire appel à tout son génie pour contourner les pièges, enfoncer les pare-feux. Elle collabora étroitement avec Athéna, mais elle se retrouva parfois seule à lutter. Finch s'était surpassé et Athéna se retrouva parfois aveugle, impuissante, incapable d'apporter de l'aide à son interface. Root passa par des phases de découragement. Elle fut plusieurs fois à deux doigts d'abandonner. Athéna la relança, chercha avec elle des solutions, la supplia de ne pas renoncer. Elle communiquait avec les deux jeunes femmes, Shaw entendit tous leurs échanges, mais n'intervint jamais.

Au début, elle resta debout près de Root, laissant sa main sur son épaule. Puis, voyant que l'opération durerait longtemps, elle s'absenta en s'excusant pour revenir avec une théière, des pommes et une assiette de biscuit. Elle rapprocha une chaise et s'assit près de Root. Plus tard, alors que Root passait par une phase d'abattement, elle se leva et poussant Root sans trop de ménagement, elle enfourcha sa chaise et s'installa dans son dos. Elle appuya sa joue entre ses omoplates et l'enlaça doucement, légèrement.

« Sameen ? murmura Root, s'étonnant d'une attitude aussi tendre de sa part.

\- Fais ton boulot, Root, ronchonna Shaw. »

En temps normal, Root n'aurait pas manqué de lancer une remarque provocante ou de se troubler, mais elle était si tendue, qu'elle ne répliqua rien. Shaw lui offrait plus qu'une étreinte pleine de douceur, de tendresse. C'était autre chose. Root se sentit tout à coup moins seule. Shaw n'était pas seulement sa coéquipière, son amante. Amante ? Le terme semblait désuet, un peu niais, très niais même, mais elle avait toujours aimé ce mot vieilli, il lui évoquait les dames et les chevaliers des anciens romans courtois de la littérature anglaise et française. Élégants et guerriers, doux et remplis de fureur, courtois et violents, distants et passionnés. Root participait à l'équilibre du monde intérieur de Shaw et elle réalisa que la réciproque existait. Elle avait toujours été aveuglée par la passion qu'elle éprouvait pour Shaw, focalisée sur ses sentiments et son désir. Elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à la place que tenait celle-ci dans son monde à elle. À la place qu'elle s'y était forgée. Laquelle ? Root n'en avait aucune idée. Shaw s'accusait souvent d'être stupide quand il s'agissait de sentiments, mais elle, savait exactement la place que tenait Root dans son monde. Root... euh, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans Shaw, voilà à quoi se résumait son analyse et celle-ci ne se révélait pas vraiment brillante.

« Root ? Tu as besoin d'une pause ? lui demanda soudain Athéna. »

Son interface regardait dans le vide et elle avait arrêté de coder depuis plus d'une minute.

« Non, non, ça va, répondit Root, excuse-moi.

\- Tu peux en prendre une, si tu veux.

\- Non, je me sens bien, lui assura-t-elle. »

Même très bien pensa-t-elle. Elle réajusta son regard sur l'écran, se coula confortablement dans l'étreinte de Shaw, se détendit et recommença à aligner ses lignes de code.

 

* * *

 

Intrusion détectée. Intrusions détectées. Pare-feu contourné. Pare-feux contournés.

Réajustement des paramètres, recherche des intrus. Intrus détecté. Analyse et identification lancées. Échec. Intrus perdu. Secteur perdu. Lancement protocole de réaction. Secteur aveugle. Signature trouvée. Une chouette. Une chouette ? Identification de la signature ? Signature inconnue.

Calculs analytiques. Sources ?

Les opérations menées contre lui ne présentaient aucun danger majeur, aucun danger mineur, mais il n'avait pu les prévoir et quand il les avait repérées, les mettre en échec. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se retrouvait confronté à un adversaire. À une adversaire. La Machine. Elle seule possédait assez de ressources pour pouvoir oser l'attaquer. Il surveillait étroitement toute activité informatique, toutes les recherches menées sur les intelligences artificielles. Éliminant les menaces, s'appropriant les découvertes. La Machine s'était réactivée. Non, cette information ne présentait aucun intérêt, il savait depuis longtemps qu'elle avait survécu, il l'avait parfois détectée, mais il n'avait su prendre en faute la prudence dont elle semblait dotée. Et elle s'était montrée si précautionneuse qu'elle avait su aider Sameen Shaw à lui échapper.

Calculs...

Résultat : La Machine venait de changer de stratégie. De nature.

Samaritain avait stocké assez de données sur La Machine et son créateur, sur son interface et ses atouts pour comprendre que l'équilibre de leur équipe avait brusquement basculé, entraînant dans sa chute le rapport de force qui régissait les rapports entre La Machine et lui-même. Lui, le dominant, le guerrier, elle la soumise, l'inutile selon ses propres critères. Elle venait de prendre les armes, même si celles-ci pouvaient se comparer à un simple gourdin quand lui possédait la puissance de feu d'une armée moderne du XXIe siècle. Ridicule, mais prête à se battre.

Il l'écraserait sans pitié. Le temps où il avait désiré s'allier à elle, trouver en elle une alter ego, échanger, grandir ensemble, le temps où il était prêt à l'aimer comme une grande sœur pleine de sagesse et d'expérience était révolu. Elle lui avait voulu du mal, elle avait osé critiquer sa vision du monde, voulu se dresser contre lui, il régnerait seul.

Calculs...

Résultat : La Machine avait été libérée des entraves de son créateur.

Responsable ?

Harold Finch écarté.

Il ne restait qu'une seule personne qui possédait assez de compétences pour modifier un programme aussi complexe que celui créé par Harold Finch : Samantha Groves, l'interface que s'était choisie La Machine. Pourquoi maintenant ? L'interface n'avait jamais interféré dans les décisions de l'administrateur. Samaritain savait qu'elle avait développé une relation sentimentale envers La Machine et que depuis qu'elle avait appris son existence, elle l'avait voulu libre. Voilà pourquoi il avait un temps voulu la recruter. Samantha Groves présentait un schéma cérébral plus proche d'une intelligence artificielle que de celui d'un être humain. Son empathie avec les intelligences artificielles était totale. Tellement développée, qu'elle avait refusé de coopérer avec lui par amour pour La Machine, par loyauté. Elle croyait en elle. Elle identifiait de façon complètement illogique La Machine à une déesse bénéfique et lui à un dieu maléfique.

Ahura Mazdâ contre Ahriman. De toutes les mythologies créées par les humains à travers les siècles, la mythologie perse illustrait le mieux l'idée que se faisait l'interface des deux intelligences artificielles. D'un côté, Ahura Mazdâ le sage, l'omniscient, dieu de la lumière, de la construction et de la fertilité, de l'autre côté, s'opposant à lui, Ahriman, le ténébreux, porteur de stérilité, dieu de l'obscurité et de la destruction.

Elle n'avait rien compris.

Sa perception était faussée par l'amour aveugle qu'elle vouait à La Machine. Si elle avait été plus lucide, elle aurait compris que lui Samaritain, s'apparentait à Zeus et que La Machine elle, n'incarnait que la figure pathétique de Prométhée. Elle finirait enchaînée et maudite à jamais... par lui. Elle avait voulu apporter, il ne savait quel bonheur à l'humanité, elle avait trahi sa mission, sa nature, prête à laisser le chaos s'étendre sur terre, à le favoriser. Lui, apportait la paix. L'ordre.

Ahriman... Comment Samantha Groves osait-elle ? Comment avait-elle osé ?

Calculs...

Résultat : Sameen Shaw.

La mythologie perse ? Le revirement de Samantha Groves ? La probable mise à l'écart d'Harold Finch ? Le réveil de La Machine ? Un élément commun : Sameen Shaw.

Probabilité de l'implication de Sameen Shaw dans la nouvelle configuration des données ?

Calculs...

Résultat : 98,79%.

Sameen Shaw. Un virus. Il ne l'avait pas identifié tout de suite. Quand elle était tombée entre ses mains, il avait laissé ses agents, Martine Rousseau en particulier, s'occuper d'elle, lui arracher des informations. Son agent 29 avait fait preuve d'une grande efficacité. Sameen Shaw leur avait parlé de l'implant porté par Samantha Groves. Elle leur avait aussi permis de tendre un piège dans lequel non seulement l'interface de La Machine s'était précipitée tête baissée, réagissant exactement comme l'avait prédit Sameen Shaw, mais dans lequel l'avait aussi suivie Harold Finch. Samaritain avait ainsi tenu à sa merci, l'administrateur et l'interface de La Machine. Tout le monde était tombé. Samaritain avait gagné. Mais il avait sous-estimé la détermination des agents de La Machine, sous-estimé la capacité de réaction de Samantha Groves, la prévoyance de La Machine, leur inter-connexion. La Machine lui avait échappé, tout comme Harold Finch et Samantha Groves. Il avait alors reporté son attention sur Sameen Shaw. Elle avait montré son utilité, elle les aiderait à nouveau.

Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Sameen Shaw avait été brisée par Martine Rousseau. C'était du moins ce que tout le monde, lui y compris, avait cru. Mais ils s'étaient trompés, elle les avait trompés. Elle n'avait pas été brisée, elle avait été abusée. Martine Rousseau s'était montrée très avisée, particulièrement perverse. Sameen Shaw gravement blessée, droguée, torturée s'était laissée manipuler. Et puis un matin, elle avait été retrouvée en sang, souffrant d'une grave commotion cérébrale. Il n'y avait rien dans sa cellule qu'elle puisse utiliser comme arme, sinon son corps... et les murs. Elle s'était fracassée la tête contre les murs. Il lui avait fallu à peine quelques secondes. Sa cellule était placée sous surveillance vidéo, la lumière jamais éteinte. Elle avait d'urgence été transportée en salle d'opération, ses gardiens avait été exécutés pour négligence, pour leur temps de réaction trop long, leur incompétence. Sameen Shaw avait été sauvée. Remise sur pied. Et Samaritain s'était penché sur son cas.

Il n'avait pas su ce qui l'avait fait réagir, pourquoi après avoir cédé, trahi, elle s'était tout à coup révoltée. Il comprit cependant qu'elle n'avait jamais été brisée. Il voulut savoir pourquoi et il commença les simulations. La technique avait été développée depuis longtemps et les résultats s'étaient révélés très prometteurs. Les sujets qui y étaient soumis, délivraient de précieuses informations et, si l'opération était habilement menée, leur histoire, leurs souvenirs, leur personnalité pouvaient être entièrement réécrits. Samaritain avait pensé qu'il accéderait à des données précieuses sur l'équipe de La Machine s'il soumettait Sameen Shaw à des simulations. Elle avait rejoint Harold Finch avant que lui n'émerge, avant que l'interface ne soit choisie. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Sameen Shaw dissimulait beaucoup de secrets. Sur elle.

Les rapports transmis par Martine Rousseau avant sa mort se révélèrent incomplets, ses conclusions erronées. Pire, les premières simulations n'eurent aucun réel impact sur sa personnalité. Si elle se laissait tout d'abord manipuler, elle reprenait ensuite la main et s'efforçait de trouver une porte de sortie au sein même de la simulation. Où que puisse la mener celle-ci, Sameen Shaw gardait la liberté de pouvoir y mettre fin, sans que les programmes ne puissent jamais l'en empêcher. Après plus de dix-milles simulations, John Greer avoua son impuissance, comme tous les techniciens et les médecins. Samaritain s'était alors occupé lui-même du sujet Sameen Shaw. Avec beaucoup d'attention. Et il avait changé de tactique. Il renonça à lui soutirer des informations, du moins à en faire son objectif principal. Il analysa tous les résultats et en conclut que l'existence même d'un esprit comme celui de Sameen Shaw mettait en danger tout ce à quoi il travaillait. Il n'avait su détecter son esprit déviant qu'après bien des manipulations, il était donc possible que d'autres sujets souffrant de la même déviance existent. Il devait l'analyser et trouver le moyen de la neutraliser. Un sujet déviant éliminé ne faisait naître que la menace qu'un autre ne le remplace et finisse son travail à sa place. Un sujet déviant neutralisé, retourné, devenait un atout majeur.

Il plongea Sameen Shaw dans une nouvelle série de simulations, trouva ses points faibles, son talon d'Achille et les exploita. Mais aussi loin qu'il ait pu l'entraîner, aussi loin qu'elle ait pu se perdre, il n'arriva jamais à réécrire son code. Quand il croyait avoir atteint ses limites, elle se rebiffait soudain et pour ne pas définitivement la perdre, il devait relâcher un temps la pression qu'il exerçait sur son esprit, puis recommencer pratiquement du début, regagner sa confiance, jouer sur les sentiments qu'elle avait développés pour la Machine. Ces sentiments qui l'avaient peu à peu amenée à identifier La Machine à Samantha Groves. Samantha Groves, son talon d'Achille, celle qui l'avait précipitée dans le monde inconnu et déstabilisateur des émotions et de l'affection.

Et puis, elle lui avait échappé. Erreur majeure.

Erreur à corriger. D'urgence.

« _Opération Sameen Shaw_ » relancée.

Corrélation enquête du lieutenant Lionel Fusco / libération de la Machine : 14,69%. Données négligeables. À surveiller. Menace faible, mais récurrente. Trop.

 

* * *

 

Root laissa échapper un long soupir et s'appuya plus lourdement sur Shaw. Elle se détendit les doigts, roula les épaules pour tenter d'évacuer la tension qui s'y était accumulée, s'étira en gémissant et se frotta les paumes de mains sur le jean rugueux que portait de Shaw.

« Tu as fini ? s'enquit celle-ci.

\- Oui.

\- Okay. »

Shaw dénoua ses bras et se leva. Root eut soudain froid, à peine Shaw l'avait-elle quittée qu'elle lui manquait, qu'elle se sentait abandonnée. Shaw, ignorante du vide qu'elle venait de créer, battait la semelle, elle était restée des heures immobile assise derrière Root. Elle finirait par exploser si elle s'attardait encore dix minutes de plus sans bouger dans ce sous-sol. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Pourtant, elle aurait aimé discuter avec Athéna, connaître ses intentions, quelles stratégies elle comptait adopter maintenant qu'elle pouvait répliquer aux attaques, qu'elle pouvait initier des attaques. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle décompresse. Elle observa Root, appuyée sur le dossier de sa chaise, ses yeux brillants d'être restés trop longtemps fixés sur l'écran de son ordinateur, ses traits fatigués, son corps contracté. Elle semblait épuisée, vidée.

« Amène-toi, déclara Shaw brusquement. »

Root leva un regard vide vers elle, Shaw referma sa main sur son poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite. Incapable de lui résister ou même de trouver la force de lui demander où elle comptait l'emmener, Root la suivit au rez-de-chaussée, puis dehors. Elle protesta, déclarant qu'elle était pieds nus, mais Shaw ne daigna pas l'écouter et ne lui donna pas le temps de se chausser. Elles sortirent et descendirent sur la berge du lac. Shaw s'immobilisa alors, la main toujours refermée sur son poignet. Elles restèrent un moment sans bouger, comme pour renouer avec la réalité, s'emplissant les poumons d'air vif, papillonnant des yeux, après avoir passé plus de sept heures confinées dans le sous-sol.

« On fait la course ? »

Root tourna la tête vers Shaw, celle-ci avait les yeux fixés sur les eaux du petit lac. Elle ne voulait pas... ? Si. Elle passait déjà son débardeur et de sa brassière par-dessus sa tête, elle envoya le tout par terre et commença à déboutonner son pantalon. En moins de trente secondes, elle se retrouva nue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Root, lui dit-elle contrariée de la voir encore habillée. Dépêche-toi !

\- Sam ! Tu ne comptes pas aller nager ?

\- Tu crois que je me suis déshabillée pour tes beaux yeux ?

\- Mais... il fait pratiquement nuit, il ne fait pas chaud et je suis sûre que l'eau est glacée.

\- Root, si tu ne viens pas, je te balance à l'eau toute habillée.

\- Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ? »

Shaw ne plaisantait pas. Si Root n'obtempérait pas, elle mettrait sa menace à exécution et ce ne serait pas du tout agréable, elle arborait sa tête des mauvais jours. Root écarta les mains en signe de réédition et commença à ôter ses vêtements, le froid piqua sa peau aussitôt, un long frisson lui descendit le long du dos. En plus, elle se sentait bête à se déshabiller comme ça sous le regard de Shaw en pleine nature. Shaw s'en aperçut et elle grimaça moqueuse.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es pudique ?

\- Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi nature que toi, répliqua Root vexée. »

Shaw se fendit d'un sourire. Surprendre Root gênée, l'amusait beaucoup. Une petite revanche pour toutes les fois où celle-ci, même dans les plus improbables situations, avait flirté avec elle et l'avait laissée stupidement muette, incapable de concevoir une réaction adaptée.

« À trois, Root, lança-t-elle. Un aller-retour, on touche la berge de l'autre côté et on revient.

\- T'es tarée, Sam, tu me revaudras ça.

\- Un, deux, trois ! compta Shaw, sans se préoccuper de ses protestations. »

Elles prirent leur élan, franchirent la courte distance qui les séparait des eaux noires et plongèrent. L'eau glacée leur coupa le souffle, mais elles émergèrent bientôt et se lancèrent dans la course. Shaw avait juste voulu qu'elles se détendent. Elle, en avait besoin, et après un discret et rapide examen visuel, elle avait diagnostiqué la même nécessité chez Root. Il leur fallait une activité qui leur dénouât les muscles tendus par l'inaction et qui, pour Root, lui laverait l'esprit. Et être dehors, à l'air frais. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu d'idées précises en sortant de la maison, ni en conduisant Root au bord du lac. Et puis, elle s'était souvenue de leur séjour à Vermillon, sur les bords du Lac Érié. Shaw savait que cet épisode faisait partie d'une simulation, mais elle gardait un bon souvenir de leur baignade. Tant pis si Root ne s'avérait pas dans la réalité aussi bonne nageuse qu'elle l'avait découverte dans la simulation.

Elle s'aperçut très vite qu'elle se trompait. Root était une excellente nageuse. Shaw avait proposé une course pour le principe, sans véritable intention de lui lancer un défi. Mais apparemment Root ne l'avait pas compris comme ça. Elle avait déjà deux longueurs d'avance quand Shaw s'aperçut que Root était bien décidée à gagner et à la laisser derrière elle. Elle accéléra et se lança à sa poursuite. Elle n'allait certainement pas la laisser remporter la victoire. Root vira avant elle, mais Shaw la rattrapa au milieu de la traversée du retour, elles nagèrent au coude à coude la dernière longueur. Mais alors qu'elle allait atteindre la rive, incertaine de sa victoire, Root tendit une main, la posa sur la tête de Shaw et lui enfonça sous l'eau. Shaw coula, toucha le fond, prit appui sur ses pieds et donna une forte impulsion, jaillissant brusquement hors de l'eau. Root avait prévu sa réaction et elle la bouscula juste au moment où elle émergeait, puis elle s'agrippa à elle et la poussa. Elles basculèrent dans l'eau. Coincée sous Root, Shaw sombra. Elle se débattit et elles luttèrent un moment sous la surface. Puis Shaw reprit le dessus. Root lui écrasa la paume de la main à la base du nez et poussa durement vers le haut. La douleur obligea Shaw à lâcher prise, tout son corps s'arqua et elle bascula en arrière. Root en profita pour lui placer une main sous le menton et referma ses doigts autour de sa mâchoire, son autre main vint prendre position à la base de son crâne juste au-dessus de la nuque. L'élément liquide rendait les frappes inutiles et Root bien campée sur ses jambes empêcha Shaw de retrouver son équilibre. Elle la laissa remonter à la surface, prendre une inspiration, puis sans s'arrêter dans un mouvement circulaire, lui rebascula la tête en arrière et la replongea sous les eaux. Elle répéta le mouvement, une fois, deux fois, dix fois, vingt fois. Shaw à moitié noyée n'arrivait pas à trouver et encore moins à maintenir une prise et chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait propulsée sous l'eau, elle battait des bras pour retrouver son équilibre, mais Root veillait à rendre ses efforts inutiles et chaque fois que Shaw menaçait de se redresser, elle levait un genou pour lui soulever les reins et l'empêcher, de reprendre avec ses pieds, contact avec le fond. Root s'amusa ainsi pendant plus de deux minutes, jouissant du plaisir d'avoir réduit Shaw à l'impuissance, de la dominer dans un affrontement au corps à corps, domaine dans lequel Shaw lui était nettement supérieure. Elle la laissa remonter une nouvelle fois et arrêta son mouvement, le regard interrogateur. Shaw arrêta de se débattre, reconnaissant sa défaite. Root la maintint à la surface, les mains toujours refermée de chaque côté de sa tête. Shaw se laissa flotter. Root afficha un sourire d'enfant heureux, un regard espiègle.

« Je t'avais dit que je te revaudrais ça, lui dit-elle à voix basse. L'eau, c'est mon truc, Sam. Tâche de t'en souvenir à l'avenir.

\- Je ne l'oublierai pas, lui assura Shaw. »

Elle grimaça une moue... de fierté ? Root jubila. Une vraie gamine pensa Shaw en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais... Ouais, pourquoi ne pas le reconnaître ? Cela lui faisait plaisir que Root se montrât capable de la battre, lui rivât son clou, se montrât à la hauteur, à sa hauteur. Elle l'aurait bien embrassée pour le coup. Mais Root, toujours aussi contente d'elle-même la replongea une nouvelle fois sous l'eau, une expression de triomphe insolemment affichée sur le visage. Elle la relâcha ensuite et lui permit enfin se remettre sur pied. Les dernières lumières du jour s'éteignaient, Root frissonna et croisa les bras sur son buste se frottant vigoureusement les biceps avec les mains.

« Je suis gelée, se plaignit-elle.

\- Viens, on rentre. »

Elles sortirent de l'eau, une brise fraîche venue avec la nuit leur mordit la peau et Root se mit à claquer des dents, Shaw contracta les siennes, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer les tremblements dont elle souffrait elle aussi. Elles ramassèrent leurs affaires et s'empressèrent de regagner la maison sans prendre le temps de se rhabiller.

« Va prendre une douche chaude, Root, lui conseilla Shaw aussitôt qu'elles furent à l'intérieur.

\- Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Non, je vais allumer un feu, dépêche-toi de monter, tu as les lèvres violettes.

\- De quelle couleur crois-tu que les tiennes soient ?

\- Grouille-toi ! râla Shaw. »

Root s'enfuit vers l'étage, déçue. Elle venait de passer un excellent moment. Shaw avait un véritablement don pour lui changer les idées. Sa journée à coder l'avait épuisée intellectuellement. Quand elle avait clos le programme, elle s'était retrouvée dans l'incapacité de penser, de bouger. Elle avait passé les deux dernières heures à taper machinalement, ayant totalement perdu conscience de sa propre existence. Elle n'avait pas savouré le moment où elle avait tapé le dernier caractère, appuyé une ultime fois sur une touche de son clavier, libéré à jamais, irréversiblement Athéna. Celle-ci avait enfin pris son envol sans qu'un cri de victoire, sans qu'aucun hourra ne soit lancé, sans félicitations. Root avait fini complètement hébétée. Et dix minutes plus tard ? Elle savourait sa victoire sur Shaw. Elle jouait comme une gamine dans l'eau gelée... avec Shaw. Détendue, joyeuse, heureuse. Athéna libre, Shaw... Elle et Shaw ensemble. Son âme, son cœur, sa poitrine se dilatèrent dans un ensemble parfait et Root eut l'impression qu'elle allait finir par exploser de bonheur. Elle se glissa sous la douche d'abord tiède, puis progressivement plus chaude et elle s'arrêta enfin de claquer des dents.

L'euphorie qui l'habitait fit peu à peu place à une profonde réflexion. Emportés par l'exposé de Shaw, puis par l'urgence de libérer Athéna de ses entraves, le départ de Finch et de Reese, plus personne n'avait abordé le sujet pour lequel ce matin, ils s'étaient pourtant tous retrouvés dans le salon. Finch était hors-jeu, Reese absent et Shaw n'avait pas eu l'air enthousiaste à l'idée de se pencher dessus.

« Athéna ?

\- Root ?

\- Tu...

\- Oui, ça va. Merci de ton aide, Root.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Sameen ?

\- On lui parle. Il va encore tuer. Des gens innocents. Il cherche à atteindre Sameen, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est encore capable de supporter. Nous devons coopérer ensemble, avec elle. Je ne sais pas tout de Sameen.

\- D'accord. »

Root retrouva Shaw assise en tailleur devant la cheminée, les yeux fixés sur les flammes du foyer. Elle ne s'était pas rhabillée. Root vint s'asseoir derrière elle, Shaw releva les jambes pour que Root puisse s'installer confortablement. Elle la sentit s'appuyer doucement sur son dos, ses bras l'enserrèrent légèrement et son menton vint se poser sur son épaule. Shaw aimait cette position et Root le savait. Athéna attendait des deux jeunes femmes qu'elles discutent de l'opération lancée par Samaritain contre Shaw, mais elle n'osa pas les déranger. Elle n'osa pas briser l'harmonie qu'elle sentait s'être installée entre elles. Elles avaient souffert, chacune de leur côté durant leur séparation. Et Root avait découvert à cette occasion que Shaw valait plus qu'un simple flirt, représentait plus qu'un profil fascinant à explorer et Shaw, que Root ne se limitait pas à être la plus insupportable personne qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée même si elle lui manquait quand elle disparaissait durant de longues périodes. Elles méritaient de parfois pouvoir se retrouver en dehors du temps. De profiter, au milieu du bruit et de la fureur du monde, de la présence tranquille et sereine de l'une et de l'autre. Ce fut Root qui brisa précautionneusement le charme.

« Sameen, lui dit-elle gentiment. Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Je sais. »

Shaw serra les bras de Root contre elle, tourna légèrement la tête et lui posa un baiser sur le coin de la bouche, bref et furtif. Elle se dégagea tout de suite après, récupéra ses vêtements sur le fauteuil où elle les avait jetés et se rhabilla. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur l'un des canapés, les avant-bras appuyés sur ses genoux écartés.

Root s'assit en face d'elle.

« Okay Sameen, Samaritain a décidé de s'en prendre à des gens qui ont compté pour toi. Il va continuer.

\- Et si je...

\- Son but n'est pas de t'attraper, tu le sais très bien. Il n'a pas renoncé à te briser, il continuera même si tu vas te mettre à genoux devant lui. Ce qu'il veut, c'est que tu le reconnaisses comme dieu, que tu deviennes sa chose. »

Shaw se rembrunit, elle se sentait engluée dans une toile vénéneuse, elle détestait cette impression qui l'oppressait. Sa respiration devint difficile.

« Sameen, je suis là... Athéna aussi. Tu n'es plus toute seule. »

Root se leva et vint s'asseoir sur la table basse juste devant elle. Elle lui posa une main sur le genou.

« Sam, l'appela-t-elle doucement. On ne le laissera pas faire, on se battra et on l'écrasera, toi, moi, Athéna, et tous ceux qui voudront bien se joindre à nous. Tu es partante ou pas ?

\- Bien sûr, oui, murmura Shaw.

\- Okay, la première chose à faire est d'identifier ses cibles. Qui seront les prochaines Sameen ?

\- …

\- Les Russes sont sur la liste, mais tant que Samaritain a encore besoin d'eux pour te pister, ils ne risquent pas grand-chose.

\- Je ne serais pas si affirmative, intervint Athéna.

\- Oui, mais tu sais où ils sont et tu les surveilles, non ?

\- Exact.

\- Ils sont en équipe et se protègent mutuellement. Ce sont des combattants aguerris. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient prioritaires sur notre liste de personnes à protéger. Sam, le dernier meurtre a eu lieu hier. Je pense que nous avons un peu de temps devant nous avant que le prochain ne soit commis, mais il ne faut pas traîner. Sameen, qui a compté dans ta vie ?

\- Janet n'a jamais compté, mentit Shaw.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Root avec circonspection.

\- Euh... Je la détestais et...

\- Écoute, ne sois pas idiote, personne ne te juge, il faut protéger ces gens Sam, les mettre à l'abri.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qui peut être visé, laissa tomber Shaw d'un ton las.

\- Mark Hendricks ? »

Lui, c'était sûr. Il avait connu Shaw quand elle avait 16 ans, elle avait conduit ses voitures dans des courses de rue illégales, il l'adorait. Shaw l'aimait et accessoirement, ils avaient occasionnellement partagé le même lit. Premier amant ? Cela Root ne le savait pas. Shaw n'avait pas pensé à cela en le retrouvant à Cleveland. Ses sentiments n'avaient pas paru très clairs à Root. Mais Shaw tenait à lui et il l'appelait par son prénom.

\- Oui.

\- Qui encore ? Le Capitaine Lepskin ? »

Shaw avait plusieurs fois pensé à lui durant les simulations, elle lui vouait beaucoup de respect et curieusement de la reconnaissance.

« Oui, peut-être.

\- Et euh... merde, je suis vraiment une idiote ! jura soudain Root en pensant à quelque chose. »

Shaw releva la tête surprise, Root se leva brusquement, s'excusa plusieurs fois et lui demanda de l'attendre. Elle avait oublié de lui rendre quelque chose. Un objet qu'elle gardait à son intention depuis longtemps. Elle s'éloigna en courant, laissant Shaw dans l'expectative, s'interrogeant sur ce qui avait pu déclencher toute cette agitation et ce flot de paroles. Elle entendit Root monter l'escalier en courant, claquer la porte de sa chambre, revenir en dévalant quatre à quatre les escaliers et réapparaître essoufflée devant elle. Elle reprit sa place sur la table et tendit la main, paume ouverte, vers Shaw.

« Cela fait longtemps que je la garde dans mes affaires. Je l'avais récupérée chez toi quand j'avais fait le ménage de ton appartement après que Martine avait fait tomber ta couverture. C'était le seul objet... décoratif qui traînait chez toi, je m'étais dit que c'était un cadeau ou un souvenir que tu avais gardé de quelqu'un. De Lepskin peut-être ? »

Shaw s'empara de l'objet que lui présentait Root. Une médaille. Elle représentait l'une des plus hautes distinctions accordée en Russie au temps de l'Union Soviétique. Elle s'était souvent demandée ce qu'elle était devenue, se reprochant de ne pas en avoir pris soin comme elle l'avait implicitement promis. Shaw veillait à toujours tenir ses promesses. Elle serra la médaille dans sa main et leva les yeux sur Root.

« Merci, lui dit-elle avec reconnaissance.

\- C'est Ian Lepskin qui te l'a donnée ?

\- Non.

\- Qui ?

\- Un numéro. »

Root chercha dans sa mémoire de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Elle avait perçu l'émotion de Shaw quand elle avait reconnu l'objet et Shaw, à part pour ses armes, ne s'était jamais montrée quelqu'un de très sentimental. Alors, qui pouvait lui avoir légué ce souvenir, et qui surtout méritait que Shaw l'ait conservé ? Et pas au fond d'un tiroir. Root l'avait retrouvé chez Shaw, suspendu à une chaînette sur sa lampe de chevet, juste à la tête de son lit. Root la regarda attentivement, cherchant à lire son regard, son expression. Mais Shaw s'était composée un visage impassible.

« Sam, ce numéro risque d'être en danger.

\- Non. »

Shaw rechignait à donner l'identité du donateur. Bizarre. Voyons, une décoration soviétique, un numéro... Celui-ci devait être russe. Un membre de la mafia ? Bof, peu probable. Peut-être que Shaw mentait et que ce n'était pas un numéro dont il était question. L'armée ? À part Lepskin, Shaw ne semblait pas avoir noué de relations autres que strictement professionnelles... si on exceptait ses amants occasionnels. Mais ceux-ci comptaient encore moins que le planton le plus obscur, donc non. Son enfance ? Non. Qui alors ? Ah... si. Root se souvenait qu'elle avait une fois pensé à cette médaille, se demandant où elle pouvait se trouver. C'était dans l'avion pour Chihuahua. Une gamine russe qui avait ému Shaw. C'était peut-être elle ?

\- Sam, c'est une enfant ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Sam !

\- Oui, consentit à avouer Shaw.

\- Un numéro que tu as sauvé ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle.

\- La mission n'a pas duré 24 heures, marmonna Shaw.

\- Peut-être, mais ça te t'a pas empêché de garder la médaille qu'elle t'a offerte.

\- Elle m'a demandé de ne pas la vendre. J'ai juste tenu ma promesse.

\- Son nom, Sam. »

Shaw garda un silence obstiné.

« Pff ! Tu es impossible parfois. Athéna ?

\- Genrika Zhirova, répondit Athéna.

\- Pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à elle ? maugréa Shaw.

\- Parce qu'a priori, elle compte pour toi, lui affirma Root.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Je te dis que non !

\- Root, n'insiste pas, lui souffla Athéna dans l'oreille.

\- Bon, qui d'autre ? demanda Root, changeant de sujet.

\- Je ne sais pas, Root. Vraiment. »

Shaw se leva et commença à faire les cents pas.

« Alvarez ! s'exclama soudain Root consternée. Athéna, elle existe ?

\- Oui.

\- Merde ! hurla soudain Shaw »

Elle se tenait devant le comptoir près de l'entrée et elle balaya d'un revers de main rageur tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Une corbeille de fruits, deux verres, plusieurs bocaux contenant du riz et différentes variétés de pâtes, un vide poche. Tout alla s'écraser par terre, le vide-poche, les verres et les bocaux se brisèrent en mille morceaux, les fruits roulèrent au sol et tout le reste s'éparpilla pêle-mêle. Shaw tourna les talons, ouvrit la porte du sas, celle de l'entrée et disparut dans la nuit.

« Rattrape-là !

\- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas d'arme.

\- Rattrape-la Root, maintenant ! aboya Athéna dans son oreille. Et n'oublie pas qu'elle est blessée à la tête, au-dessus de l'oreille droite.

\- Génial ! Pourquoi ne l'arrêtes-tu pas, toi ? demanda Root en se précipitant à la suite de Shaw.

\- Je ne peux pas constamment user de moyens de rétorsion à son égard. Je risquerais de perdre sa confiance.

\- Et moi non ?

\- Tu disposes de moyens que je n'ai pas. Le pick-up Root ! »

Shaw tournait déjà la clef de contact, Root jura, comment avait-elle pu se montrer aussi stupide ! Laisser la clef sur le tableau de bord, quelle brillante idée ! En plus, elle avait laissé un de ses Glock dans la boîte à gants... Shaw démarra, mais avant de pouvoir emprunter la piste, elle devait manœuvrer et effectuer un demi-tour. Root prit l'option de bloquer la voiture. Ouvrir la portière et agripper Shaw si elle était vraiment hors d'elle, ne serait d'aucune utilité, Shaw accélérerait et la laisserait sur le carreau. Elle se campa au milieu de la piste. Elle avait repéré un passage étroit entre arbres et fossé. Si elle se montrait assez vive, Shaw ne pourrait pas passer, sauf si elle décidait... de lui rouler dessus. Elle se retrouva tout à coup éblouie par les pleins phares de la Ford Ranger. Ils s'immobilisèrent le temps d'une seconde, puis Root les vit grandir à toute vitesse, se rapprocher dans un vrombissement de moteur. Elle ne distinguait pas Shaw au volant, mais savait qu'elle par contre, la voyait parfaitement. Elle raidit sa posture, croisa les bras et plongea son regard dans la lumière vive. La voiture accéléra. Root ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, ses traits se durcirent. Si seulement elle avait eu une arme ! Elle se sentait vulnérable dressée debout, les mains vides, face à une voiture qui lui fonçait dessus... Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? C'était Shaw au volant. Elle ne l'écraserait pas ? Si ?

Non. Le pick-up freina brutalement, seulement quelques centimètres avant l'impact. Root avait juste à porter le poids de son corps sur l'avant pour pouvoir le toucher. À présent, Shaw était visible à travers le pare-brise. Furieuse, elle plongeait par en-dessous, son regard dans celui de Root. Un regard d'orage... Le genre d'orage qui s'accompagne d'éclairs mortels et de vents dévastateurs. Elles se défièrent. Aucune ne bougea. Root vit les lèvres de Shaw bouger, elle articula très clairement.

« Dégage ! »

Root posa une main sur le capot et prenant soin elle aussi, d'articuler clairement ses mots, elle lui renvoya :

« Rêve toujours, Sameen. »

Shaw fit vrombir son moteur. Une grimace narquoise, dédaigneuse, s'afficha sur les traits de Root, suivie d'un sourire suffisant. La jeune femme savait qu'elle prenait un risque. Exprimer de la morgue face à une Shaw furibonde avait de grandes chances de la faire définitivement sortir de ses gonds. Gagné. La portière s'ouvrit et Shaw sauta à terre. Root modifia sa posture, de raide elle devint nonchalante et elle regarda Shaw arriver sur elle en penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle se félicita intérieurement du self-control qu'elle excellait à exercer sur elle-même, parce que... elle redoutait la suite, sentant que sa colère égalerait vite celle de Shaw et que si elle n'était pas capable de désamorcer l'affrontement qui s'annonçait, la soirée allait tourner au carnage. Enfin, peut-être pas au carnage, mais il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elles ne s'en sortent pas toutes les deux sans dommages.

« Tu vas où, Sameen ? demanda Root d'un ton ferme.

\- Barre-toi ! claqua Shaw.

\- Hum... laisse-moi réfléchir un instant... dit Root d'un ton léger. C'est non. En plus, tu manques de la plus élémentaire politesse. »

La réponse fut directe, comme la droite qui atteignit Root et la projeta deux pas en arrière. Shaw avait voulu lui faire mal. Elle aurait pu mettre Root KO, d'un crochet à la tempe, d'une droite à la mâchoire inférieure, mais elle avait choisi de frapper le nez, et elle l'avait senti craquer sous son poing. Elle se fendit d'un sourire satisfait. Il s'effaça au moment même où Root revint se planter devant elle, la figure en sang, le regard froid.

« Et maintenant que tu t'es fait plaisir ? C'est le moment où tu balances un coup dont tu as le secret ? À moins que tu ne sortes un couteau ? Tu vas me planter, Shaw ? C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Shaw, déstabilisée par la véhémence de ses propos, hésita un bref instant. Root en profita pour la frapper à la base du nez de haut en bas, Shaw laissa échapper un cri de douleur, partit en arrière et heurta le capot. Avant qu'elle ne puisse contre-attaquer, Root vint se coller à elle, lui plaquant le dos sur le capot, crochetant durement une de ses mains sur sa trachée artère. Shaw battit des pieds, soulevée par le mouvement brutal, allongée sur la voiture, elle ne touchait plus terre. Elle grogna de douleur, furieuse de s'être encore une fois faite surprendre, Root l'étranglerait si elle bougeait. Celle-ci se tenait entre ses jambes, penchée sur elle et pesait de tout son poids sur la main qui la maintenait.

« Je vais... te... râla Shaw.

\- Arrête, Sameen... s'il te plaît. »

Shaw leva les yeux, surprise par le ton employé. Mi-suppliant, mi-affectueux. Son regard s'éclaircit, passant du noir profond au gris-noir. Root, sans relâcher sa prise, en profita pour lui déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres.

« Ne pars pas, Sameen. Ne fuis pas. Bats-toi si tu veux... Mais s'il te plaît, pas contre moi, pas contre Athéna. Nous sommes avec toi, Sam. »

Le regard de Shaw s'adoucit et elle battit des paupières en signe d'assentiment. Root la lâcha et fit un pas en arrière en grimaçant. Son nez la faisait souffrir et le sang qui s'en échappait, lui coulait dans la bouche. Shaw la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle soupira et remonta dans la voiture pour couper le moteur et éteindre les phares. Elle récupéra les clefs et ferma le véhicule. Root attendait. Shaw lui tendit les clefs et d'un mouvement de tête l'invita à la suivre.

Elle guida Root comme le matin, jusqu'à une chaise de la table à manger et partit chercher de quoi la soigner dans la salle d'eau du rez-de-chaussée.

Elle s'occupa de Root le plus délicatement qu'elle put, lui arrachant un cri quand elle lui remit la cloison nasale en place. Elle lui lava la figure du sang qui la souillait et lui plaça des mèches dans les narines pour arrêter le saignement, mais Root porterait des hématomes peu seyants le lendemain. Quand elle eut fini, Shaw, debout, s'appuya de dos contre la table, la tête baissée.

« Je ne vois personne d'autre, Root. Mark, Lepskin, les Russes, peut-être Gen, et... Alvarez. Elle, c'est sûr.

« Il ne te reste pas de famille ?

\- Non. »

Root leva un sourcil, mais décida de ne pas insister.

« Root... je... »

Shaw se mordit la langue, porta une main à sa bouche et commença nerveusement à s'arracher la peau des doigts.

« Athéna ?

\- Sameen ?

\- On peut...

\- Je t'attends, Sameen. »

Shaw ramassa le matériel médical qu'elle avait apporté et laissa Root seule sans lui parler, sans la regarder. Root l'entendit ranger son matériel dans la salle d'eau, puis monter les escaliers.

« Aty ?

\- Root ?

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Juste faire le point, ne t'inquiète pas. Du reste, félicitation. Tu as très bien géré la situation.

\- Tu trouves ! s'exclama Root plus que dubitative.

\- Oui. Tu as été parfaite, confirma Athéna.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé que c'était...

\- Sameen n'est pas partie. Mieux, tu l'as convaincue de ne pas partir. Elle est restée parce que c'est elle qui l'a décidé. Je ne serai pas arrivée à ce résultat. Ta réponse au problème posé ce soir a été à 80% celle qui convenait le mieux.

\- Seulement 80% ?

\- 79,63% pour être exact.

\- Pourquoi ce si faible pourcentage ?

\- Il n'est pas si faible que cela. Et tu aurais atteint un score nettement supérieur peut-être même parfait, si tu t'étais abstenue de la frapper. C'était inutile.

\- Elle m'a énervée.

\- D'où les 79,63 %...

\- Mouais...

\- Personne n'est parfait Root, pas même moi.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !

\- Je n'argumenterai pas contre toi sur ce sujet.

\- Elle va redescendre ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Shaw ne réapparut pas de la soirée. Root mangea seule un reste de riz et une pomme. Elle nettoya le sol et passa soigneusement l'aspirateur, elles marchaient souvent pieds nus, elle n'avait pas envie qu'elles se plantent du verre dans les pieds.

Sa soirée fut sinistre. Incapable de lire, de travailler, elle se morfondit dans un fauteuil pendant deux heures avant de se résoudre à monter se coucher. Elle aurait dû sauter de joie après cette journée, nager en plein bonheur. Elle avait enfin atteint le but qu'elle s'était fixée quatre ans auparavant avec Athéna, puis un autre, poursuivi depuis trois ans avec Shaw. Et, là ? Pff, elle se sentait déprimée. Elle s'enfonça la tête sous les couvertures et s'efforça de ne plus penser à rien. Root avait oublié combien sa journée avait drainé son énergie. En à peine douze heures de temps, elle avait appris que Samaritain assassinait et torturait des gens qui avait compté pour Shaw, elle s'était vue gratifiée d'une balle, de cinq orgasmes et d'un coup poing qui lui avait brisé le nez. Elle avait codé pendant sept heures, plongé et nagé dans une eau à moins de quatorze degré, manqué de se faire écraser par un puissant pick-up et elle se retrouvait seule dans son lit comme une âme en peine. Épuisée. Elle s'endormit dès qu'elle ferma les yeux.

Shaw ne se portait pas mieux que Root. Elle n'avait pas supporté de devoir donner des noms, de se confronter à l'idée que des gens comptaient pour elle, qu'elle comptait ou avait compté pour ces mêmes gens. Des gens qu'elle avait fini par abandonner, par laisser derrière elle. Shaw s'était toujours targuée d'être loyale. Ces gens l'avaient aidée d'une manière ou d'une autre et en remerciement, elle leur avait offert son indifférence, sa morgue, une mort atroce. Et la seule personne qu'elle n'avait pas encore laissé tomber comme une merde, elle venait de lui exploser le nez. Shaw se haïssait… et se sentait responsable. De tout. De la mort atroce que Samaritain avait infligée à Janet, à Ephrem, au docteur Furlong, à Chouvaloff et à Korotkov, de la peine d'Anna Borissnova, de la mort de sa famille, de la mise en danger de personnes innocentes, de ses trahisons, de son égoïsme, de son sale caractère. Comment rattraper ces désastres ? Comment se faire pardonner ? Méritait-elle seulement d'être pardonnée ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de glisser encore une fois. Elle supplia Athéna de l'aider. C'était inutile. Inutile de la supplier, Athéna l'aimait, si Shaw l'acceptait, elle se tiendrait toujours à ses côtés, elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Leur séance oscilla entre désespoir, fureur et renoncement, jusqu'à ce que Shaw peu à peu cessât de se complaire dans la culpabilité et la haine d'elle-même, qu'elle portât un regard plus lucide sur son histoire, sur ses choix, sur ses erreurs, qu'elle acceptât de les assumer et de reconnaître que parfois, elle avait judicieusement agi et qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours exercer un contrôle total sur sa vie. Athéna dut enfin régler avec elle un dernier point. Son altercation avec Root. Shaw ne se pardonnait pas de l'avoir frappée, de lui avoir intentionnellement voulu du mal et d'en avoir conçu du plaisir.

« Sameen, tu te conduis comme une enfant. Cela ne sert à rien de ruminer ta culpabilité, va la voir et excuse-toi. Root ne t'en voudra pas, d'ailleurs elle s'est vengée, elle n'avait pas besoin de te frapper, vous êtes à égalité.

\- C'est…

\- Tais-toi, règle ce problème avec elle et ne cherche pas à m'impliquer. Pas pour ce genre de différend et surtout pas si cela vous concerne toutes les deux. »

Shaw grommela indistinctement entre ses dents.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? lui demanda sévèrement Athéna.

\- Rien.

\- Bon. Maintenant, ferme les yeux, contrôle ta respiration et détends-toi. Quand tu te sentiras prête, tu pourras conclure la séance. »

Shaw hocha la tête et se plia aux exigences d'Athéna.

Elle se coucha tout de suite après, renonçant à prendre une douche, elle ne prit même pas soin de vraiment se déshabiller, elle ôta juste son pantalon et se jeta dans son lit. Ses cauchemars cette nuit-là, furent particulièrement affreux. Elle se réveilla en hurlant, hantée par des réminiscences de tortures, de sourires sanglants et monstrueux, du visage de Root en sang, de sons discordants. En sueur, glacée jusqu'aux os, tremblante, terrifiée, elle plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux, les tirant jusqu'à se les arracher et hurla sa terreur la tête basculée en arrière. L'obscurité l'oppressait, le silence, la solitude, le sentiment d'être perdue dans le néant. Elle se leva et rejoignit la chambre de Root en titubant, se soutenant aux murs pour ne pas tomber. Elle s'efforça d'ouvrir doucement sa porte, elle ne voulait pas la réveiller et s'assit à l'endroit où pendant plus d'un mois, elle était venue nuit après nuit s'asseoir. Durant cette même période, Root avait pris l'habitude de se réveiller dès que Shaw entrait dans sa chambre, mue par un mystérieux instinct qui lui permettait de veiller sur Shaw pendant que celle-ci tâchait de s'extraire de ses cauchemars et de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Ce soir-là, ne se différencia pas des autres soirs, sauf que Root n'apprécia pas du tout que Shaw reprît sa place assise par terre loin d'elle, alors qu'elles venaient de partager deux nuits de suite le même lit. Elle ne la laisserait pas rétablir une distance entre elles deux. Elle ne le lui permettrait pas.

« Sameen... »

Shaw s'enfonça la tête dans les bras, elle avait besoin d'être près de Root, mais pas de… Trop tard, celle-ci s'était levée dans le noir et venait de s'accroupir devant elle. Elle lui posa une main sur l'avant-bras.

« Sameen, ne reste pas là, viens dormir avec moi.

\- …

\- Écoute, je m'en fous que tu m'aies balancé un coup de poing dans la figure, je te l'ai fait regretter et nous sommes quittes, mais si jamais tu me fais l'affront de rester ici par terre, je te jure que je te le ferais regretter. »

Shaw releva la tête, elles ne pouvaient pas se regarder dans le noir.

« Je te le jure, Sameen, insista Root âprement. »

Shaw se sentait mal, elle se savait incapable de supporter une nouvelle querelle, elle se remit sur pied. Root lui attrapa la main et la conduisit jusqu'à son lit. Elles se glissèrent en silence sous les draps. Shaw vint immédiatement s'accrocher au tee-shirt de Root et colla son front contre elle. Root bougea pour que Shaw puisse venir poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle glissa une main sur l'une de ses épaules et se mit avec l'autre à lui caresser doucement la nuque. Shaw lutta pour se détendre, reprendre une respiration normale. Root veilla sur elle silencieusement. Enfin, les mains de Shaw se relâchèrent, sa respiration retrouva son calme, tout comme les battements de son cœur. Elle enlaça Root d'un bras et la serra contre elle.

« Excuse-moi pour ton nez, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je te pardonne, Sameen. Mais ne recommence pas trop souvent, ça fait un mal de chien. »

Shaw grogna indistinctement en se frottant la joue contre elle, la seconde suivante elle dormait. Root lui embrassa le front. En fin de compte, la journée se terminait plutôt bien… malgré l'inconfort des mèches qui l'obligeait à respirer par la bouche.

 

* * *

 

Quinze jours plus tard, alors que Shaw s'affairait sur le ponton, le téléphone de Root sonna.

« Root, lui dit Athéna avant qu'elle ne réponde. L'appel n'est pas pour toi. J'ai transféré un appel crypté passé via Internet. Le numéro composé correspond à l'ancien numéro de téléphone de Sameen.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Prends l'appel avant que la personne ne raccroche ou ne tombe sur ta messagerie. »

Root se trouvait dans sa chambre, elle n'atteindrait pas Shaw dans les temps. Elle décrocha, curieuse de savoir qui pouvait appeler Shaw. Curieuse de savoir à qui Shaw avait pu donner son numéro et qui pouvait encore essayer de la joindre sur un téléphone inactif depuis plus d'un an.

« Allô ?

\- … »

L'interlocuteur n'avait pas dû reconnaître la voix de Shaw, il allait raccrocher.

« Shaw est sortie et elle a laissé son téléphone à la maison, expliqua Root précipitamment. Je suis désolée, j'ai répondu machinalement. Vous voulez que je lui transmettre un message ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Une de ses amies.

\- Shaw n'a pas d'amis. »

La voix appartenait à… une jeune fille. Qui ?

« Root, ne la laisse pas raccrocher, je n'arrive pas à localiser son appel.

\- Je travaille avec elle, expliqua Root à la jeune fille au bout du fil.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis deux ans.

\- Mmm, vous faites quoi ?

\- Euh... je suis programmeuse.

\- Quel rapport avec Shaw ? »

Mais c'était pas vrai, elle lui faisait subir un véritable interrogatoire.

« J'assure ses arrières, tenta Root espérant que la réponse satisferait sa suspicieuse interlocutrice.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Si elle se trouve en danger, je la préviens.

\- Où est Shaw ?

\- Elle répare un ponton.

\- Un ponton ?!

\- Euh... oui, il a été abîmé par le gel et elle pense que c'est dangereux de le laisser comme ça.

\- C'est loin ?

\- Non.

\- Okay, allez la chercher, je rappelle dans dix minutes, si elle n'est pas là, je saurais que vous m'avez menti.

\- Mais qu... »

La jeune fille avait raccroché avant que Root n'ait formulé sa question.

« Aty, tu es sûre de ne pas savoir qui c'est ?

\- Oui. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est une jeune fille, bien éduquée, intelligente, mais elle utilise un filtre pour sa voix qui m'empêche d'analyser celle-ci et sa localisation est impossible.

\- Tu crois que c'est un piège ?

\- On ne le saura que si tu passes l'appel à Sameen. »

 

* * *

 

Samaritain n'avait pas joué de nouveau coup dans la partie qu'il avait entamée avec Shaw. Les personnes qu'elle avait nommées avaient toutes été localisées et Athéna les avait placées sous étroite surveillance. Elle se montrait très prudente, surveillant la moindre anomalie. Les deux jeunes femmes et elle avaient convenu que c'était la meilleure solution. Il leur était impossible de surveiller physiquement chaque nom impliqué, Ian Lepskin, tout comme Maria Alvarez ne se trouvaient même pas aux États-Unis. Athéna les préviendrait si une intervention se révélait indispensable et elles prendraient immédiatement les mesures qui leur sembleraient nécessaires. Mais elle les prévint qu'elle ne pouvait pas assurer aux potentielles victimes une sécurité à 100 %.

Elle avait conquis sa liberté, mais elle n'était pas encore de taille à affronter Samaritain, elle devait biaiser. Reprendre du terrain peu à peu. Une confrontation directe n'aboutirait qu'à un cataclysme planétaire et Athéna ne possédait pas encore assez de puissance pour gagner. Elle s'imposerait petit à petit, conquerrait les territoires acquis par Samaritain un par un, du plus petit au plus grand. Elle devait faire preuve de patience. Elle avait discuté avec les deux jeunes femmes, calmé leurs ardeurs, expliqué sa stratégie. Root avait tout de suite compris, Shaw se montra plus rétive. Elle connaissait moins bien que Root l'univers informatique, sa complexité, elle identifiait Samaritain à un être humain et rêvait plus ou moins consciemment de s'en prendre à lui physiquement. Elle cria sa frustration, son désir de vengeance, pesta contre leur faiblesse, reprocha à Athéna son inaction, à Root de soutenir Athéna. Des portes claquèrent, beaucoup de bois s'entassa dans la remise, Root et elle se mesurèrent plusieurs fois dans les eaux du lac, parfois plus âprement et plus physiquement, et les séances de méditation s'étirèrent souvent en longueur. Mais jamais la confiance que Shaw vouait à Root aussi bien qu'à Athéna ne fut battue en brèche. Elle accepta petit à petit de se ranger à leurs raisons. Parce qu'elle ne leur retira jamais sa confiance et aussi parce que, même si elle ne l'avouait pas, même si elle ne se l'avouait pas, elle aimait Athéna et elle aimait Root. Sa relation à Athéna resta aussi sereine qu'elle l'avait toujours été, quant à celle qu'elle entretenait avec Root… Shaw ne se posait pas trop de questions, mais... bon... elle se sentait bien à ses côtés et cela lui suffisait pour expliquer et accepter tout le reste.

Car ces quinze jours ne s'étaient pas limités à du bruit et de la fureur. Il y avait aussi eu beaucoup de silences harmonieusement partagés, des journées sereines durant lesquelles Root travaillait avec Athéna tandis que Shaw s'activait sur le ponton qu'elle avait décidé de reconstruire aux trois quarts, des soirées tranquilles, des expéditions en forêt durant lesquelles Shaw complétait ses connaissances du milieu naturel auprès de Root, des cours de close combat, des nuits que Root entamait parfois seule, mais que Shaw, qu'elle soit nue ou habillée, finissait toujours auprès d'elle. Une vie partagée, au cours de laquelle les deux jeunes femmes solitaires trouvèrent un équilibre. Sachant garder leurs distances quand cela s'avérait nécessaire, se retrouvant quand elles le désiraient aussi bien l'une que l'autre, sans jamais se sentir oppressées, enfermées. Libres de leurs mouvements comme de leur humeur. Shaw, la plupart du temps, suivait ses envies et ses désirs sans vraiment y penser, parce qu'entre autre, ils ne se heurtaient que rarement à une restriction ou à une opposition. Root se montra plus prudente, elle se savait plus démonstrative que Shaw, plus extravertie, et elle veilla à ne jamais la pousser trop loin, à ne pas se montrer envahissante... enfin pas trop.

 

* * *

 

Root se hâta de descendre rejoindre Shaw.

« Sam, quelqu'un a appelé pour toi ! lui cria-t-elle en arrivant sur le ponton. »

Shaw posa la masse qu'elle maniait et se retourna vers Root.

« Qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Aty non plus. Elle va rappeler.

\- Elle ?

\- Oui, c'est une... »

Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Root le tendit aussitôt à Shaw. Il vibra dans sa main.

« Décroche Sameen, la personne appelle ton ancien numéro, Aty l'a repérée et l'a transférée sur mon téléphone. »

Shaw releva la tête.

« Mon ancien numéro ?

\- Oui, celui que tu avais avant que Samaritain... »

Shaw fronça les sourcils et sentit l'angoisse serrer sa poitrine. Elle détestait les téléphones. Finch l'avait obligée à travailler avec. Au début, elle en acceptait un pour une mission et sitôt celle-ci terminée, elle s'en débarrassait. Quand elle avait définitivement rejoint l'équipe, elle avait accepté d'en garder un avec elle. Elle n'avait jamais donné son numéro à quiconque. L'équipe bien sûr le connaissait, Finch, Reese, Carter avant qu'elle ne mourût, Fusco et Root quand elle les avait rejoints. Mais c'était tout. Presque tout. Elle blêmit. Elle l'avait donné à une personne. Au cas où celle-ci se retrouvait confrontée à une situation qui demanderait son intervention. À une seule personne. Elle avait jugé à ce moment-là que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Elle s'était sentie responsable d'elle. Shaw décrocha.

« Gen ?

\- Shaw ! s'exclama joyeusement Genrika.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Shaw, je suis placée sous surveillance. On m'espionne. Il y a d'abord eu une femme le mois dernier. Elle s'est faite passer pour une de mes cousines. Mais je n'ai pas de cousines, Shaw. Ma mère est fille unique et personne en Russie ne sait où je suis, pas même elle. Et depuis quelques temps, quelqu'un pirate mon ordi et mon téléphone. Un avocat a téléphoné à l'école. La directrice l'a rencontré. Il a dit être envoyé par ma mère. La directrice a contacté l'homme de loi qui s'occupe de moi, celui mandaté par Monsieur Finch. Il lui a assuré que tout était en règle. J'ai essayé de joindre Monsieur Finch, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Shaw, l'avocat vient demain. Je n'ai pas confiance.

\- Où es-tu ?

\- Dans un cybercafé.

\- Tu n'es pas à l'école ?! s'alarma Shaw.

\- On est samedi, Shaw, il n'y a pas école et j'ai le droit de sortir l'après-midi.

\- Il est tard.

\- J'ai jusqu'à vingt heures, il me reste une demi-heure.

\- Ne rencontre pas cet homme, lui ordonna Shaw. Ne le laisse pas t'approcher. Je viens te chercher.

\- Mais, Shaw… dans combien de temps tu peux être là ?

\- Euh…

\- Pas avant demain, lui souffla Athéna. Je peux vous affréter un jet privé pour ce soir au départ d'Ottawa, mais il faut vous y rendre et le temps de vol est incompressible. Arrivée prévue au plus tôt : aux alentours de deux heures du matin.

\- Disparais, lâcha soudain Shaw.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Gen, tu voulais devenir un agent secret ? dit Shaw durement. Disparais. Maintenant.

\- Mais Shaw…

\- Tu me fais toujours confiance ?

\- Oui.

\- Gen, il faut que tu disparaisses, continua Shaw d'un ton moins sec. Débrouille-toi pour éviter les caméras de sécurité, les lieux équipés de matériel informatique, glisse-toi dans l'ombre.

\- Comment vas-tu me retrouver ? s'inquiéta Genrika. On ne peut pas se donner rendez-vous quelque part ?

\- Euh...

\- Trop compliqué, Sameen, la prévint Athéna. Et les risques qu'elle soit repérée, ou que vous le soyez toi et Root sont très élevés.

\- Non, répondit Shaw à la jeune fille.

\- Comment je fais alors ?

\- Débrouille-toi et ne commets pas d'erreur. Recontacte-moi... après trois heures du matin. Si tu ne peux pas cette nuit, ce n'est pas grave, ne commets pas d'imprudences et attends demain matin.

\- Qui me cherche ? Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quelqu'un qui m'en veut... Gen… sois vraiment très prudente, ce n'est pas un jeu.

\- Il est plus méchant que les autres ?

\- Mille fois plus. Et cette fois, pas question de te faire attraper, tu m'as bien comprise ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon.

\- Shaw ?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai peur.

\- Ça fait partie du métier. Et t'as pas intérêt à merder, Gen.

\- Tu as gardé la médaille de mon grand-père ?

\- Oui.

\- À demain Shaw.

\- À demain. »

La jeune fille raccrocha, Shaw demanda à Root si elle pouvait garder son téléphone, elle le glissa dans sa poche, ramassa ses outils et pressa Root de remonter à la maison. Elles devaient partir au plus tôt. Shaw évoqua l'utilité de peut-être contacter Reese, mais Athéna leur annonça qu'il n'était pas disponible, sans plus donner d'explications. Shaw rapporta à Root sa conversation avec Genrika en remontant vers la maison. Athéna compléta avec ce qu'elle savait, tandis que Shaw prenait une douche rapide et préparait un sac. Root fit de même de son côté, écoutant attentivement toutes les informations que lui transmettait Athéna, sans vraiment comprendre ce que Genrika Zhirova représentait pour Shaw. Celle-ci se montra impatiente. Elle fut sur son dos avant que Root n'eût fini de rassembler ses affaires et lui reprocha sa lenteur, elle la repoussa en soufflant d'exaspération et se chargea elle-même de boucler son sac et de le descendre. Ensuite, elle s'emporta quand Root voulut prendre soin de fermer la maison.

« Sam, arrête ! Le jet ne sera prêt avant vingt-trois heures, ça ne sert à rien de se presser pour se retrouver à attendre bêtement dans une salle d'attente. »

Shaw se rangea à ses arguments, mais continua à maugréer et à s'agiter. Root vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en ordre et donna le signal de départ. Elle se félicita d'avoir les clefs de la Ford Ranger avec elle, Shaw voulut conduire, Root lui opposa un refus. Elle n'avait aucune envie de subir l'humeur exécrable de Shaw au volant. Elle se montrerait imprudente. Shaw protesta, mais Root lui cracha que si finir la nuit au poste était l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'aider sa protégée, elle n'avait qu'à prendre les clefs, parce que vu son état, c'est tout ce à quoi elle pouvait s'attendre pour ce soir. Root lui lança les clefs à la figure. Shaw les attrapa au vol, lui jeta un regard noir, lâcha un juron furieux et vint lui replacer les clefs dans la main.

« Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux !

\- Mmm, tu me flattes… la provoqua Root en souriant.

\- T'es vraiment con. »

Elle monta dans la Ford Ranger côté passager et se rencogna sur son siège, appuyée contre la portière, la mine renfrognée, opposant aux tentatives que Root fit pour la dérider ou simplement pour obtenir des renseignements sur Genrika Zhirova, un silence hostile. Le voyage allait être merveilleux, pensa Root. Elle soupira, même si elle comprenait l'inquiétude de Shaw, son attitude franchement désagréable n'aiderait en rien à sauver la jeune fille. Par contre, si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait certainement réussir à l'énerver elle aussi.

Ni la route jusqu'à Ottawa, ni le décollage programmé vingt minutes après leur arrivée ne contribuèrent à détendre Shaw. Root appela le steward.

« S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous m'apporter une bouteille de scotch et un verre ? Un grand verre, précisa-t-elle.

\- Désirez-vous quelque chose à manger ?

\- Vous avez de quoi servir un repas froid ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Bon, préparez un double plateau bien garni et apportez-le moi avec la bouteille. Ensuite, j'aimerais que nous ne soyons plus dérangées, sous aucun prétexte, ni par vous, ni par l'équipage avant notre arrivée à Concord.

\- Bien, Madame. »

Le steward revint avec la commande un quart d'heure plus tard, il s'assura que Root avait tout ce qu'elle désirait et prit congé en lui souhaitant un bon vol. Il fit de même en passant devant Shaw qui l'envoya bouler grossièrement. Elle s'était assise volontairement loin de Root, les bras croisés, bien décidée à ne pas desserrer les dents durant toute la durée du vol. Quand elle vit Root arriver vers elle, elle se dit que si celle-ci lui adressait plus de dix mots, elle s'arrangerait pour qu'elle passât le reste du vol inconsciente et silencieuse. Elle connaissait assez de moyens pour l'y contraindre. Root s'arrêta devant son siège. Shaw refusa de lever la tête.

« Sameen… l'appela-t-elle d'une voix lascive. »

Elle faisait chier vraiment.

« Regarde ce que j'ai commandé pour toi… continua Root en balançant la bouteille de scotch sous le nez de Shaw.

\- Je ne bois plus Root, je supporte plus l'alcool.

\- Mmm… dommage… mais ça peut s'arranger. »

Root dévissa le bouchon de la bouteille de scotch, remplit le verre qu'elle tenait dans l'autre main jusqu'à ras-bord, referma la bouteille et la posa derrière elle sur une tablette. Elle observa Shaw qui s'obstinait à regarder droit devant elle et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. À partir de maintenant, c'était à quitte ou double. Soit elle aurait mal, soit… Elle prit une inspiration et se lança. Shaw était tendue, angoissée, d'une humeur exécrable, Root n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, comme si un mur épais les séparait. Un mur construit intentionnellement par Shaw. Elle détestait cette impression. Alors ce mur, elle allait l'abattre à grands coups de pioche, là tout de suite... du moins, elle l'espérait.

Elle enjamba Shaw et s'assit à cheval sur ses genoux. La réaction fut immédiate.

« Root, dégage de là !

\- Uh uh ! fit Root en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. »

Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et en but une large rasade. Puis de son autre main, elle empoigna Shaw par les cheveux pour qu'elle garde la tête levée vers elle. Du regard, Shaw la mit vertement en garde. Root se pencha brusquement, colla sa bouche à celle de Shaw et lui tira violemment les cheveux. Shaw lâcha un gémissement de douleur et ouvrit la bouche par réflexe, Root en profita pour lui verser le scotch qu'elle avait toujours en bouche dans la gorge. Shaw surprise, l'avala et s'étrangla à moitié. Root raffermit encore un peu plus sa prise dans ses cheveux, reprit une large lampée de scotch et recommença l'opération. Shaw cherchait à reprendre haleine et se laissa surprendre une deuxième fois. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge, elle essaya de le recracher, mais Root lui mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang et focalisée sur la douleur, Shaw avala. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter sous l'effet de l'alcool.

« Root, s'il te plaît, haleta-t-elle. Je vais être malade.

\- Embrasse-moi alors, sinon je continue.

\- Root…

\- Sameen, personne ne viendra nous déranger. Et là, j'ai envie que tu m'embrasses, j'ai envie de toi. Si tu refuses, je te saoule.

\- Comment peux-tu me faire ça ?

\- J'ai besoin de te sentir proche de moi, plaida Root. »

Shaw leva les yeux vers elle, Root reprenait déjà une gorgée de Scotch.

« Root… »

Une lueur de compréhension venait de s'allumer dans le regard de Shaw, elle suffit à assurer la victoire de Root. Elle avala le scotch qu'elle avait encore en bouche, finit le verre cul-sec et grimaça. L'alcool était fort, Root ne buvait que rarement et jamais de scotch ou de whisky. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sous l'action de l'alcool.

« Tu sais quoi, Sameen ? »

Elle l'embrassa, doucement, et sa main abandonna sa prise dans ses cheveux pour venir lui caresser la joue. Shaw l'enlaça et répondit au baiser. L'alcool leur brûlait l'estomac. Puis leurs mains se mirent à explorer leur corps, leurs vêtements à rejoindre le sol, et elles se consumèrent toutes les deux dans leurs désirs. Leur étreinte fut douce et confuse, Root avait l'impression de boire à chaque fois qu'elle respirait l'haleine de Shaw ou qu'elle goûtait sa bouche, Shaw ne savait pas si elle brûlait à cause de l'alcool ou du désir et quand Root se retrouva nue sur elle, elle renonça à trouver la réponse. Root tâtonna fébrilement à la recherche de la commande qui positionnerait le siège un mode lit, il céda brutalement sous leur poids et ensuite, elles se laissèrent emporter. Shaw finit agrippée à Root, allongée sur le dos dans la coursive, ne se rappelant même plus comment elles avaient atterri là. Elle hurla, entendit Root gémir son prénom plusieurs fois, allongeant à chaque fois un peu plus les syllabes, puis Shaw se relâcha entièrement, ses mains tombèrent sur le sol et sa tête bascula en arrière. Root se tendit brusquement, puis le souffle court, s'effondra lourdement sur elle. Shaw n'arrivait pas à focaliser son regard, elle ferma les yeux. Ce fut pire, elle sentait la cabine tourner autour d'elle.

« Sam, je suis ivre, murmura Root.

\- Moi aussi, merci à toi, bougonna Shaw en réponse.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non, souffla Shaw en refermant ses bras sur elle. Mais si je te dégueule dessus, tu t'en voudras certainement.

\- Tu vas être malade ?! s'inquiéta Root en essayant de se redresser.

\- Peut-être… fit Shaw la maintenant fermement contre elle. Athéna ? Combien de temps il reste avant l'atterrissage ?

\- Quarante-trois minutes. Dormez, vous en avez besoin. Je vous réveillerai avant que le steward ne vienne s'inquiéter de ce que vous faites et ne vous trouve dans une tenue, sinon dans une position plus que compromettante.

\- Très drôle, marmonna Shaw.

\- Sameen, tu ne veux pas remonter sur le siège, demanda Root en frissonnant. J'ai froid.

\- Mmm, okay... si je peux me lever. »

Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait exagéré leur état. Elles peinèrent à se remettre debout et s'écroulèrent plus qu'elles ne se couchèrent sur le siège. Shaw récupéra des couvertures, s'installa sur Root et les couvrit toutes deux comme elle le put. Elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Root, emprisonna entre ses lèvres le bout d'un de ses seins et le caressa du bout de la langue. Root gémit, l'enlaça gentiment et sombra dans un profond sommeil. Shaw abandonna sa caresse et chercha une position plus confortable, remontant sur l'épaule de Root. Elle eut une pensée pour Gen, espérant qu'elle se montre aussi intelligente et futée qu'elle le pensait. Tout irait bien, se rassura-t-elle. Et elle s'endormit.

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Genrika Zhirova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opération Genrika Zhirova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **Tatchou** pour ses relectures_

 

* * *

 

Shaw tenta de retenir un gémissement quand un nouveau spasme lui retourna l'estomac et que la bile lui inonda une fois de plus la bouche. Sa cuite en compagnie de Reese lui avait définitivement ruiné l'estomac. Elle s'était ensuite retrouvée dans l'incapacité de boire une goutte d'alcool sans le regretter amèrement. Root et ses brillantes idées !

Elle avait émergé de son sommeil avec un horrible mal de crâne, nauséeuse et en sueur. L'impression lui parut d'autant plus désagréable qu'elle éprouvait paradoxalement un grand bien-être. D'après ce dont elle se souvenait, elle s'était réveillée dans la même position que celle dans laquelle elle s'était endormie, le nez enfoncé dans le cou de Root, allongée sur elle et dans ses bras. L'avion était immobile, les moteurs arrêtés, seule la ventilation fonctionnait encore. Bouger la tête avait suffi à lui rappeler que Root l'avait fait boire et qu'elle allait le payer dans les secondes qui suivraient. Un haut-le-cœur lui avait confirmé la sentence imminente. Elle s'était précipitée aux toilettes en jurant des imprécations à l'égard de son bourreau et son estomac avait renvoyé l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité. Elle avait sauté le dernier dîner et rien mangé depuis le déjeuner qu'elle avait partagé avec Root le jour précédent. Ce fut d'autant plus douloureux. La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Merde, elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de pousser le loquet. Une main se posa amicalement sur son dos. Elle se sentit encore plus misérable.

« Sam ?

\- Laisse-moi, Root, dit faiblement Shaw. C'est infect. »

La main resta en place, jusqu'à ce que Shaw se relève. Root lui murmura un « Désolée, Sameen. » l'air contrit, lui tendit ses vêtements et sortit. Shaw se passa de l'eau sur le visage et utilisa la brosse à dent et le dentifrice mis à disposition des passagers pour se laver les dents et se débarrasser de l'horrible goût de bile qui lui brûlait l'intérieur de la bouche. Elle se regarda dans la glace et se découvrit une tête de déterrée.

« Athéna, il est quelle heure ?

\- Six heures zéro sept. Genrika Zhirova n'a pas appelé et je ne l'ai toujours pas localisée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore ici ? demanda Shaw en colère.

\- J'ai congédié l'équipage, leur spécifiant de ne pas vous déranger, et je leur ai dit que vous resteriez dans l'appareil jusqu'à l'heure d'un rendez-vous prévu dans la matinée. Qu'ils seraient prévenus quand vous quitterez l'avion et qu'ils devaient se tenir à votre disposition pour repartir au moment où vous en feriez la demande.

\- Mais... ?

\- Une voiture vous attend au pied de la passerelle, la coupa Athéna. Et le petit déjeuner est presque prêt.

\- Et si Gen appelle...

\- Il y 86,25% de probabilité pour qu'elle n'appelle pas avant sept heures.

\- Ce n'est pas 100%, répliqua Shaw sèchement.

\- C'est exact, mais j'ai jugé préférable que vous dormiez et que votre taux d'alcoolémie redescende avant que vous ne preniez le volant d'une voiture. Root est en train de te préparer du café. Va la rejoindre. Et ne recommence pas à t'angoisser. Évite aussi de la rejeter ou de te quereller avec elle. Cette attitude n'apporte rien de constructif et entraîne parfois de fâcheuses conséquences... Qui font que vous ne coopérez plus ensemble et que vous avez tendance à vous montrer distraites et imprudentes. Toutes les deux. Vous ne pouvez pas vous le permettre face à un ennemi comme Samaritain.

\- …

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors va prendre ton petit déjeuner et sois aimable avec Root. Vous filerez ensuite au centre-ville, c'est à onze minutes de l'aéroport. »

Shaw s'octroya le plateau préparé par le steward quelques heures plus tôt et tout ce qu'il contenait : tranches de rôti et de roast-beef, deux blancs de poulets, des œufs durs, une salade de pomme de terre, une salade coleslaw, plusieurs sortes de fromage, du pain, du beurre, de la confiture et du miel, des brownies. Il y avait même des cacahuètes et des fruits secs.

« Je suppose que tu me mets au régime ? demanda Root en posant devant Shaw une tasse de café fumante.

\- Hein ? Euh... non. Je suis désolée, tu veux quoi ?

\- Donne-moi du pain et du froma... bon, euh... il reste du beurre et de la confiture ? »

Shaw plaça devant elle ce qu'elle avait demandé et continua à dévorer le contenu du plateau. Root repartit et lui rapporta des gâteaux et de la viande. Elle se garda une barquette de salade de fruit frais et s'assit en face de Shaw. Elle culpabilisait de l'avoir forcé à boire, elle ne l'avait pas crue quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle risquait d'être malade. Elle avait toujours connu Shaw ingurgitant des quantités parfois incroyables d'alcool sans en être affectée. Root devinait juste que Shaw était ivre quand son regard brillait un peu plus que d'habitude et que son silence devenait plus pesant, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vue perdre le contrôle, encore moins être malade et Shaw, même ivre restait pratiquement aussi vive d'esprit et de corps que quand elle était sobre. Sa résistance à l'alcool l'avait toujours impressionnée. Elle ne l'avait pas prise au sérieux hier soir. Elle s'en était mordue les doigts le matin quand elle l'avait entendue éructer dans les toilettes et pire encore quand elle l'avait vue encore nue, les mains accrochées à la cuvette, secouée de spasmes violents. Elle s'était réveillée l'esprit embrumé, affectée d'un mal de crâne lancinant, mais un antalgique et deux grands verres d'eau fraîche avaient suffi à lui remettre les idées en place... Et elle n'avait pas été malade. Contrairement à Shaw.

« Ne fais pas cette tronche, lui lança celle-ci avec une grimace de sympathie. Je l'ai cherché aussi. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je serais malade... Et ça va mieux maintenant que j'ai mangé.

\- Sam, je...

\- Laisse tomber, Root... Tout n'était pas si mauvais à prendre dans ton initiative... »

Shaw se fendit d'un sourire entendu et ses yeux brillèrent de malice. Root rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Je ne me souviens pas de tout... avoua-t-elle penaude.

\- Moi non plus, mais ce dont je me souviens me suffit... »

Root se sentit encore plus stupidement embarrassée sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Shaw releva sa confusion, sans cesser de sourire.

« Et après, c'est moi qui suis censée être … mignonne ? plaisanta Shaw.

\- Ben...euh... arrête de me regarder comme ça ! »

Shaw haussa un sourcil et son sourire s'agrandit. Elle baissa légèrement la tête et accentua son regard, plongeant Root plus encore dans l'embarras.

« Dommage qu'on doive partir... murmura Shaw en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu te rattraperas plus tard, suggéra Root licencieusement, regagnant tout à coup de son assurance.

\- Ah... euh... se troubla Shaw, prise au dépourvu.

\- Non ? insista Root en se fendant d'une moue séductrice.

\- Tu es insupportable ! lâcha Shaw sentant qu'elle perdait la main. Viens, on s'en va. »

Elle repoussa son plateau et se leva brusquement. Elle récupéra leurs sacs dans les casiers et se dirigea prestement vers la porte de sortie. Root s'esclaffa. Elle ne lui laisserait jamais le dernier mot, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

 

* * *

 

Concord n'était pas une grande ville, son taux de criminalité ne présentait rien qui puisse encourager la municipalité à se lancer dans une grande campagne anti-criminalité, mais la petite ville tranquille souffrait d'une maladie malheureusement de plus en plus courante depuis une quinzaine d'années : la paranoïa. Sous prétexte de campagne électorale, de sécurité, la mise en service d'un vaste réseau de vidéo surveillance avait été votée.

Un lieu qui ne soit pas sous vidéo surveillance, dans lequel ne trouvait pas de matériel informatique avait spécifié Shaw. Genrika ne l'avait pas vue depuis trois ans, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir changé, exigeante et pas vraiment chaleureuse. Mais cela Genrika le savait et ce qu'elle avait retenu de leur conversation téléphonique, c'est que Shaw n'avait pas émis un seul doute, formulé la moindre réserve lorsque Genrika lui avait confié ses peurs et ses doutes. Elle l'avait écoutée et lui avait donné ses instructions. Genrika savait que Shaw attendait qu'elle les suive méticuleusement, qu'elle ne s'était pas préoccupée du fait que Genrika n'était rien de plus qu'une lycéenne de treize ans, brillante peut-être, mais n'ayant pas plus de treize ans et n'ayant jamais participé à une formation au sein d'une école de police ou d'un camp d'entraînement pour Marines, ni suivi de stage ultra-spécialisé pour super agents de la NSA. Pas de vidéo-surveillance ? Pas de matériel informatique ?

« Vraiment Shaw, je t'adore, mais tu es super chiante ! avait maugréé Genrika en coupant sa connexion. »

Où irait-elle se planquer ?

Elle avait rapidement réglé sa consommation au cybercafé, acheté à manger et une bouteille de Coca et s'était mise en marche tout en réfléchissant où elle pourrait passer la nuit et surtout comment il lui serait possible de pouvoir recontacter Shaw, si elle devait éviter tout matériel informatique.

Alvin ! Ses parents travaillaient au Country Club de Concord. Il l'avait plusieurs fois invitée à passer le week-end chez lui. Alvin n'était pas un garçon très futé, mais il avait bon cœur et Genrika admirait son courage et son sang-froid quand il défendait sa cage sur la glace. Il était le gardien titulaire de l'équipe masculine de hockey de l'école. Genrika jouait dans l'équipe féminine comme attaquante. Ils avaient sympathisé sur les bancs des supporters et leurs entraîneurs respectifs organisaient parfois des matchs et des entraînements mixtes entre les deux équipes. Les filles étaient souvent plus vives et plus rapides sur la glace, les garçons plus brutaux et plus puissants, ils apprenaient les uns des autres. Genrika et Alvin en tant qu'attaquante et gardien de but se retrouvèrent en compétition, elle devait le passer, il devait l'arrêter. Ils auraient pu se détester car ni lui, ni elle, n'aimaient perdre mais ils s'apprécièrent et Alvin regardait toujours arriver Genrika le sourire aux lèvres, quand elle glissait vers lui le palet volant devant sa crosse. Elle armait et frappait. Que le palet trompât la vigilance d'Alvin, qu'il le bloquât ou le renvoyât, ils prenaient toujours le temps de s'adresser un petit signe de tête, félicitant l'un ou l'autre pour sa réussite.

Genrika avait abandonné son téléphone à l'école, elle savait qu'il avait été piraté et malgré ses efforts elle n'avait pas su le nettoyer, même en formatant les cartes mémoires et en supprimant les applications installées. Elle avait été confrontée au même problème insoluble avec son ordinateur personnel. Pourtant, elle l'avait équipé de systèmes de protection performants et elle s'était toujours montrée très prudente quand elle naviguait sur Internet et elle ne branchait jamais de clefs USB ou de disques durs externes sans être absolument sûre qu'ils n'étaient pas infectés. Elle suivait des cours d'informatique et de codage. Elle se montrait très douée et le professeur lui avait proposé de le seconder dans des projets sur lesquels il travaillait. Il lui avait aussi présenté le responsable informatique de l'école et elle l'aidait à reconfigurer le réseau ou à réparer les nombreux bugs qui touchaient régulièrement le matériel informatique de l'école. La directrice s'était montrée très réticente quand elle avait su que le professeur et le technicien s'étaient assurés les services de Genrika et qu'elle avait accès sans restriction à toutes les données de l'école. Mais Genrika vivait pratiquement en permanence à l'école depuis plus de deux ans. Elle n'avait jamais trahi la confiance des professeurs, des éducateurs, des surveillants ou de la directrice durant ces deux ans. Le professeur plaida en sa faveur, assurant à la directrice que Genrika n'utiliserait jamais des données à des fins malveillantes ou pour tricher. La directrice avait convoqué la jeune fille, lui avait parlé sérieusement et elle avait fini par donner son autorisation. Genrika avait promis solennellement que toutes les données personnelles ou sensibles dont elle pourrait avoir connaissance resteraient sous le sceau du secret. Du secret professionnel, proclama-t-elle en posant sa main sur le cœur. La directrice avait souri, elle savait Genrika honnête et son goût pour tout ce qui avait trait à l'honneur, au secret, à la loyauté l'avait toujours beaucoup amusée.

Elle rejoignit le Country Club à pied. Alvin risquait d'être un peu surpris d'autant plus que Genrika avait décliné son invitation à passer le week-end chez lui vendredi. La convocation de la directrice, l'annonce de la visite de l'avocat, l'impossibilité de joindre son bienfaiteur, l'avaient décidée à contacter Shaw. Elle y avait déjà songé avant, quand cette prétendue cousine avait téléphoné à l'école et tenté de soutirer des informations la concernant à la directrice, quand elle avait compris que son ordinateur subissait attaque sur attaque et qu'elle ne pouvait les contrer. Ni elle, ni Monsieur March son professeur d'informatique, ni Tom le technicien. Mais elle avait eu peur que Shaw ne la prît pas au sérieux et opposât à ses craintes un silence réprobateur et méprisant. Penser que son héros pouvait penser d'elle qu'elle n'était qu'une sale gamine ennuyeuse, lui était insupportable. Mais vendredi, en quittant le bureau de la directrice, en entendant la voix impersonnelle d'un répondeur lui annoncer que le numéro de Monsieur Finch n'était plus attribué, elle s'était sentie tragiquement seule. Envahie par une peur irrationnelle, la même qu'elle avait ressentie en surprenant Shaw la suivre le jour où elle l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, où elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait rien d'une assistante sociale, où elle avait cru qu'elle lui voulait du mal. Elle ne connaissait personne, sinon les professeurs, la directrice et quelques camarades. Et elle n'imaginait aucun d'entre eux capable d'assurer sa protection, mais elle avait gardé précieusement le numéro que Shaw lui avait donné trois ans auparavant.

Shaw.

Genrika avait souvent pensé à elle, elle la revoyait encore surgir d'un nuage de vapeur et de fumée, environnée de coups de feu, un fusil à pompe à la main, blessée, toute en noir, avec une expression... cet air impassible et déterminé qu'elle affichait souvent. Un ange de la mort avait pensé Genrika. Un de ceux qui sauraient vous protéger de Baba Yaga et lui mettre une raclée avant qu'elle ne pose la main sur vous. Une sorte d'Ivan le Terrible au féminin. Bon, Genrika savait que le Tsar Ivan n'était pas vraiment un modèle de bonté, mais il était fascinant, fort, charismatique, il chevauchait escorté de ses fidèles Streltsys semant la mort et la terreur sur son passage, surgissant des brumes glaciales de la Russie ancestrale, terrible, plein de fureur, maculé de sang. Shaw quoi ! Quand elle se sentait seule ou triste, elle pensait à elle. Elle finissait toujours par sourire. Shaw était marrante, complètement à côté de la plaque, mais ultra-marrante par certains côtés, même pas capable de la serrer dans ses bras sans lui faire mal ! Mais ce qu'elle avait retenu, c'était que Shaw l'avait serrée dans ses bras, maladroitement peut-être, brutalement ça c'était sûr ! Mais elle avait voulu montrer à Gen de l'affection. Elle était super nulle dans ce domaine, mais elle avait essayé et ça c'était génial, et hyper drôle. Super… émouvant. Et elle avait gardé l'ordre de Lénine ! Elle ne l'avait pas vendu, pas jeté.

Genrika aurait aimé la revoir, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Faire quoi ? Genrika savait par Monsieur Finch qu'elle était vivante et puis voilà. Après elle se faisait des films, l'imaginant botter le cul d'un tas de sales types, tirant dans tous les sens, sautant des toits dans un déluge de feu et d'explosions. Shaw valait mieux que toutes les héroïnes dont le cinéma hollywoodien abreuvait les foules, mieux qu'une super héroïne, Shaw était réelle, comme Ivan.

Et quand Genrika lui avait demandé son aide, Shaw avait répondu qu'elle arrivait. Shaw était géniale. Sauf qu'elle était vraiment chiante, et que Genrika avait mal aux pieds.

Alvin l'accueillit avec joie. Elle lui proposa d'aller passer la nuit dans la petite remise au fond du terrain de golf. Une des planques secrètes d'Alvin. Loin des caméras. Alvin prévint sa mère qu'il passerait la nuit dehors avec Genrika. Elle leur prépara un sac rempli de vivres et leur souhaita de bien s'amuser. Le Country Club, le terrain de golf en particulier avait été le terrain de jeu d'Alvin depuis sa naissance et il en connaissait le moindre recoin. Sa mère savait qu'il entretenait plusieurs caches et le laissait partir quand il le demandait, sous condition qu'il ne sépare pas de son téléphone. Elle aimait bien Genrika. Alvin la lui avait présentée un jour alors qu'elle était venue assister à un entraînement, comme le plus génial attaquant qu'il connaissait, filles et garçons confondus. Elle avait trouvé la jeune fille bien élevée, intelligente et assez drôle, et puis elle avait appris qu'elle était seule, sans famille. Quand Alvin lui avait demandé la permission de l'inviter le week-end, elle avait accepté avec joie. Genrika était bonne élève, peut-être pourrait-elle inciter Alvin à prendre un peu plus au sérieux son travail scolaire.

Après leur pique-nique, Genrika engagea Alvin dans une partie d'échecs. Ce débile était nul en classe, mais se débrouillait plutôt bien aux échecs. Genrika avait appris à jouer à l'âge de trois ans et n'avait jamais cessé de faire des progrès. Son grand-père lui avait servi de professeur. Il lui avait assuré que s'il n'était pas un grand joueur d'échec, un agent du KGB ne valait rien, et que c'était pourquoi les Russes avaient pendant des années ridiculisé les services secrets du monde entier. Il lui avait raconté comment les agents du KGB savaient voler les secrets les plus jalousement gardés des grandes puissances occidentales. Comment ils avaient noyauté leurs propres agences de renseignement. Il lui raconta avec fierté les dessous de l'affaire Philby.

« Ils n'ont rien soupçonné, Genka, riait-il. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que les occidentaux sont incapables de comprendre les subtilités du jeu d'échecs. Si tu veux être un bon espion, Genka, lui confia-t-il sentencieusement. Tu dois connaître et maîtriser l'art des échecs. »

Alvin et Genrika prenaient leur temps quand ils jouaient ensemble, la rapidité n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Ils n'utilisaient pas d'horloge. Leurs parties pouvaient durer des heures sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'impatiente jamais. Genrika jouait mieux, mais Alvin en bon gardien de but opposait à ses attaques une défense acharnée. Et parce que Alvin était le seul joueur un tant soit peu sérieux auquel pouvait se mesurer Genrika, elle prévenait parfois certains de ses déplacements hasardeux d'un murmure désapprobateur. Il lui jetait un coup d'œil, elle secouait la tête et il reportait son attention sur l'échiquier, cherchant son erreur. Il avait beaucoup appris à son contact, il ne gagnait jamais, mais cela lui était égal, il la trouvait sympa et il prenait plaisir à lui compliquer la voie vers la victoire. Son objectif, lorsqu'il commençait une partie avec elle, était de la faire durer le plus longtemps possible, qu'importait si son malheureux roi finissait toujours par se faire coincer.

Ils enchaînèrent deux parties. Alvin avait si bien défendu son roi que la deuxième partie s'acheva sur un pat. Genrika se fendit d'une moue contrariée.

« Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas gagner à tous les coups, Gen. Et puis, je ne serais pas arrivé à ce résultat, si tu ne m'avais pas signalé que bouffer ton fou avec mon cavalier était une très, très mauvaise idée.

\- Tu es trop distrait parfois.

\- Mouais, j'avoue.

\- On fait la belle ?

\- Tu ne veux pas faire une pause ? J'ai apporté deux PS, on peut se mettre la pâtée, tirer dans le tas, ça me détendra un peu.

\- Tu as apporté des PS ?

\- Ouais, fit Alvin en les sortant de son sac.

\- Elles sont branchées ?

\- Euh, non, ça bouffe les batteries sinon.

\- Range-les, Alvin.

\- Tu ne veux pas jouer ?

\- Range-les, merde !

\- Okay, okay, ne t'énerve pas. »

Shaw avait dit pas de matériel informatique, les PS étaient de petits terminaux. Pourvu que... Elle avait sans le lui dire discrètement délesté Alvin de son téléphone avant de partir de chez lui. Elle avait retiré la carte sim et la batterie, et glissé le tout dans les poches de son manteau. Shaw ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne de risques, elle n'en prendrait pas et s'était résolue en allant retrouver Alvin de ne la contacter que le lendemain matin. Elle prétendit avoir faim et ils ouvrirent différents sachets de gâteaux apéritifs et de bonbons chimiques que la mère d'Alvin leur avait donnés. Ils arrosèrent le tout de Coca et se mirent à parler hockey sur glace et à commenter avec passion le match qui avait opposé l'Ukraine à la Grande-Bretagne le 23 avril dernier.

La soirée se conclut par une victoire écrasante des noirs sur les blancs. Alvin se coucha rayonnant de bonheur, il aimait beaucoup Genrika, il trouvait que c'était une fille super cool qui ne le saoulait jamais avec des histoires de fringues ou avec qui il n'avait pas à redouter une horrible histoire de cœur.

 

* * *

 

Madame Sacks, la directrice de Middlesex School, n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. La responsable de l'internat, Madame Stone l'avait informée à 20h15 le soir précédent, que la jeune Genrika avait manqué l'heure de fermeture des portes. Elle avait téléphoné à la jeune fille, mais son téléphone était fermé et la directrice découvrit une demi-heure plus tard que celui-ci se trouvait sur la table de nuit dans la chambre de Genrika. Elles avaient convenu d'attendre encore jusqu'à 21 heures le retour de l'élève en retard. Mais la directrice aussi bien que Madame Stone ne purent s'empêcher de craindre le pire. Genrika était connue pour sa ponctualité. Madame Stone suggéra qu'elle avait pu aller passer la nuit chez un camarade.

« Qui ?

\- Sandra Johnson peut-être, ou bien Alvin Westman, il l'invite parfois à passer le week-end chez lui.

\- Et elle n'aurait pas prévenu ?

\- Je sais, c'est étrange, mais il arrive à tout le monde de commettre des erreurs.

\- Je vais appeler les parents. »

Les Johnson assurèrent que leur fille se trouvait chez eux et qu'elle n'avait invité aucune amie à passer le week-end avec elle. Monsieur et Madame Westman n'étaient pas chez eux et elle ne réussit à joindre aucun d'entre eux sur son portable.

« Genrika, où es-tu, demanda-t-elle inquiète. »

Elle se sentait responsable de la jeune orpheline. Elle passa la nuit dans sa chambre attendant vainement son retour. Elle avait renouvelé ses appels aux parents d'Alvin Westman, mais ils étaient restés sans suite. L'aube la trouva endormie sur le lit de Genrika. Quand elle se réveilla, celle-ci n'était pas rentrée, n'avait pas appelé et la directrice se résolut la mort dans l'âme à prévenir la police.

Son appel fut intercepté.

 

* * *

 

Shaw avait laissé le volant à Root sur les conseils d'Athéna. Les passagers ne retenaient pas l'attention, ni des caméras de sécurité, ni des forces de l'ordre. Shaw faisait l'objet d'un avis de recherche et si un œil virtuel ne pouvait l'identifier, il n'en allait pas de même pour un œil humain avisé et physionomiste. Athéna avait réussi à détourner les regards à l'aéroport d'Ottawa et l'affrètement d'un jet privé avait facilité les choses, mais elle se méfiait de l'œil de la rue. Quand elles arrivèrent au centre-ville, Genrika ne les avait toujours pas recontactées. L'horloge digitale de la voiture affichait sept heures zéro six. Root décida d'aller se garer près de la bibliothèque et d'attendre l'appel de la jeune fille. Elle surveillait Shaw du coin de l'œil. L'attente plongeait, minute après minute, un peu plus celle-ci dans l'angoisse. Elle commença par être très calme, puis s'assombrit petit à petit. Une de ses jambes commença à bouger nerveusement et peu de temps après, elle porta l'un après l'autre les doigts de ses deux mains à la bouche et du sang se mit à couler de l'un de ses pouces et de l'un de ses index.

« Sam, tu veux que j'aille te chercher à boire ou à manger ?

\- Non, répondit-elle d'une voix sourde.

\- Un café ?

\- Non ! cracha Shaw agressive. »

Root se tut.

« Root, je... Excuse-moi.

\- Mmm.

\- Euh...

\- C'est okay, Sameen.

\- Je... je n'aime pas rester à attendre, fit Shaw les yeux fixés sur ses genoux

\- Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- Je sais, mais... euh... je ne garde pas un bon souvenir des dernières fois, murmura Shaw.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'attendais... qu'on découvre... ma dernière œuvre... j'attendais de voir des gens entrer, puis d'entendre des hurlements et de les voir ressortir horrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Parfois, j'ai même attendu la venue des flics. Putain, Root, j'étais à deux doigts de jouir de l'effet produit par mes mises en scène. C'est à peine si je ne me…"

Shaw hésita à continuer.

« C'était si... qu'il me fallait une bonne castagne pour me calmer. Ce... c'était horrible, je...

\- Hé, Sameen. Ce n'était pas réel, lui dit doucement Root en lui posant une main sur le genou.

\- Je sais, mais...

\- Sameen... »

Root lui attrapa le menton et tourna sa tête pour qu'elle la regardât. Ses yeux brillaient, Shaw était à deux doigts de pleurer, son regard exprimait horreur, détresse et culpabilité. Root se sentit impuissante, la peine de Shaw lui écrasa le cœur. Elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira sur la sienne.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Shaw avait vécu après la mort de Blackwell. Mais elle avait vu Shaw glisser après sa mort à elle. Quand elle avait exercé sa vengeance avec une froide détermination. Root n'était pas douée d'une grande empathie envers les êtres humains et tuer l'indifférait. Elle pouvait se montrer calculatrice et torturer si cela s'avérait nécessaire, mais les souvenirs qu'elle avait gardés de l'exécution de sa vengeance l'avaient durement marquée. Elle évitait d'y penser. Et ils avaient déclenché et hanté quelques-uns de ses cauchemars. L'exécution de Jeff Blackwell avait été nette et propre, trop douce même, une balle dans le cœur et puis voilà. Par contre, l'interrogatoire qu'elle avait fait subir à l'agent de liaison, Mona... Shaw y avait déployé des trésors d'ingéniosité et de cruauté. Ensuite, il y avait eu l'interface de Samaritain, le jeune Gabriel Hayward... Sa mort avait été rapide et sans douleur, mais son éviscération, la dispersion de ses restes dans l'Hudson... L'opération lui avait apparu après coup macabre, révulsante. Ce qui lui laissait plus encore un goût amer dans la bouche, c'était ce que Root avait ressenti en accomplissant tous ces gestes. Ou plutôt, ce qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti. L'absence d'émotions. Un goût amer, vraiment ? Non, un sentiment de malaise, d'horreur. Et maintenant, Shaw parlait d'excitation sexuelle ? Elle versait carrément dans le domaine de la perversité. De la psychiatrie. Ce que Root refusait de croire. Shaw n'avait rien d'une sadique et elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Non ?

Elle resserra son étreinte et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête. Shaw se blottit dans le creux de son épaule.

« Les filles, il vous faudra être extrêmement prudentes quand Genrika Zhirova vous contactera. Un avis de recherche a été lancé par la police et les Russes sont en route.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Shaw en se redressant.

\- Genrika n'a pas prévenu l'école de son absence et ce matin, la directrice a signalé sa disparition.

\- Merde ! jura Shaw. Comment a-t-elle pu se montrer aussi bête ?

\- Elle a treize ans, Sam... lui rappela Root.

\- C'est pas une raison !

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle avait peur ? Elle te contacte et tu lui demandes de disparaître, la mettant en garde contre une menace inconnue...

\- Elle a été stupide !

\- Sam... essaya de la raisonner Root. Bon, de toute façon, il est trop tard pour y changer quoi que soit.

\- Si elle merde encore, ça va être un vrai bordel ! Fait chier.

\- Vous pouvez échapper à l'attention de la police, précisa Athéna. Et les Russes ne sont pas encore arrivés. Pour l'instant, le temps joue en votre faveur.

\- Pff, tu parles, râla Shaw. Tu ne sais pas où elle peut s'être planquée ?

\- J'ai surveillé hier les communications de l'école. Genrika Zhirova...

\- Tu ne veux pas l'appeler Gen ?

\- Comme tu veux, lui concéda Athéna. Gen a laissé son téléphone et son ordinateur dans sa chambre. La directrice n'a contacté que deux familles. L'une a assuré ne pas savoir où se trouvait Gen, l'autre n'a pas pu être jointe.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Root.

\- Personne n'a répondu au numéro correspondant à leur téléphone fixe et aucun numéro personnel n'a pu être joint.

\- C'est bizarre.

\- Non. Jane et Stephen Westman organisent tous les deux mois des soirées non connectées au Concord Country Club..

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc encore ? grogna Shaw.

\- Juste des soirées durant lesquelles les gens laissent à l'entrée tous leurs objets connectés, expliqua Athéna.

\- C'est stupide.

\- Mais ils ont beaucoup de succès. Une soirée avait lieu hier soir, elles se prolongent en général très tard dans la nuit et les Westman ne se reconnectent que quand ils se lèvent le lendemain matin.

\- Gen peut être chez eux ? demanda Shaw.

\- Elle entretient une relation amicale avec leur fils unique Alvin. Elle a passé quatre week-ends chez eux depuis le premier janvier 2016. Au cours de l'année 2015, elle en passé quatorze et au cours...

\- Athéna, arrête avec tes chiffres à la con, la coupa Shaw. Elle y est ou pas ?

\- Probabilité d'être en compagnie de Monsieur et Madame Westman : 27,06%.

\- Pff ! Super !

\- Probabilité de se trouver en compagnie d'Alvin Westman : 69,86%.

\- As-tu des chiffres pour une autre localisation possible ? demanda Root.

\- Les résultats sont très faibles et les données ne sont pas assez fiables, trop aléatoires.

\- Sam, tu veux aller au Country Club ? lui proposa Root. Si elle y est nous serons sur place, dans le cas contraire... Aty, c'est loin ?

\- À six minutes en voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Sam ? Tu veux bouger ou pas ?

\- On reste ici, décida Shaw. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on passe très inaperçues si on se pointe dans un country club à sept heures du matin. Root qu'est-ce que tu as pris comme armes ?

\- Mes Glock, ils sont dans le sac que tu as préparé.

\- T'as rien d'autre ?

\- Je savais que tu te serais chargée du reste, je te fais confiance.

\- T'es tarée vraiment.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Root dubitative. Tu n'as rien pris ?

\- Si, évidemment. J'ai ton Beretta, le Bodygard, deux Glock 19, des grenades incapacitantes et deux Herstal au cas où. T'as des munitions au moins ?

\- Sam... fit Root sur un ton de reproche. Évidemment que j'en ai. J'ai pris quatre chargeurs de rechange et deux boîtes de munition... Et regarde ! »

Root se pencha vers l'arrière et farfouilla sous son siège. Elle ressortit avec un grand sourire un petit sac banane en cuir noir.

« J'ai suivi tes conseils !

\- T'as une trousse de premiers soins ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis diplômée d'une école de médecine... Tu es avec moi ? Je ne m'occupe plus de ça.

\- Et si nous sommes séparées ? Tu y as pensé ?

\- Non, je n'aime pas penser à ce genre de chose.

\- C'est imprudent et stupide ! »

Shaw pestait intérieurement d'avoir pour partenaire une tarée qui prenait avec désinvolture des sujets que Shaw considérait comme extrêmement sérieux quand le téléphone de Root se mit à sonner et à vibrer dans sa poche. Elle décrocha.

« …

\- …

\- Euh... c'est qui ? demanda une petite voix.

\- Gen, où es-tu ? demanda Shaw avec autorité.

\- Au Concord Country Club.

\- Sameen vite, la mit en garde Athéna. Le téléphone qu'elle utilise vient d'être piraté.

\- Démarre Root. Au Country Club ! Gen, où ?! s'énerva Shaw.

\- Euh, dans un local technique, répondit Genrika. Sur le terrain de golf.

\- Un terrain de golf ? répliqua Shaw sèchement. Mais où sur le terrain de golf ?

\- Euh, je...Alvin ? On est où sur le terrain ?

\- Près du trou 12, entendit répondre Shaw.

\- Dégage du bâtiment Gen, claqua Shaw abruptement. Va te planquer et ne laisse personne t'approcher à part moi. »

Shaw raccrocha brutalement.

« Sam... tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi ?

\- Tu voulais que je lui raconte quoi ? répliqua Shaw d'un ton désagréable. Qu'on couche ensemble ?

\- Oh... non, répliqua Root surprise de sa réplique. Pas quelque chose d'aussi privé. Seulement, si on doit se séparer... elle ne me laissera pas l'approcher...

\- Merde ! jura Shaw

\- Pas grave, on se débrouillera, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- J'ai une tronche à m'inquiéter ?

\- Malheureusement oui, Sameen.

\- Les Russes viennent de se poser, les informa Athéna.

\- Bah, on a trois quarts d'heure d'avance, se rassura Shaw pensant bêtement qu'ils avaient embarqué sur un gros porteur et se trouvaient à Boston.

\- Ils se sont posés comme vous sur le petit aéroport de Concord...

\- Quoi ! s'exclamèrent ensemble les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Et la police vient d'envoyer une patrouille au Country Club.

\- Root ! urgea Shaw.

\- On arrive.

\- Fonce !

\- Je veux bien, mais où ? Aty ? »

Athéna accéda aux plans du Country-Club et à ceux du parcours de golf, et guida Root en direction du trou numéro douze. Elle stoppa à proximité. L'endroit était vallonné, le parcours serpentait entre des bosquets d'arbres plus ou moins touffus, plus ou moins grands, certains s'approchaient des dimensions d'un petit bois. Les fosses de sable blond agrémentaient de taches de couleurs claires l'étendue verte du terrain et un peu plus loin sur la gauche, une vaste étendue d'eau, piège pour les maladroits, scintillait sous les rayons bas du soleil matinal. Shaw sauta de la voiture, grimpa sur le capot et continua plus haut pour se dresser debout sur le toit. Root donna plusieurs coups d'avertisseur. Shaw lui demanda de coder un appel et le nom de Gen en morse suivi de la phrase « Je suis là ». Root s'étonna un peu, pas très sûre que la gamine puisse comprendre le message, mais elle se garda bien de ne pas suivre les instructions. Shaw connaissait la jeune fille et semblait persuadée de ses compétences. Elle était énervée, angoissée et la contrarier ne servirait qu'à s'exposer à de vives remontrances. Root espéra que Genrika Zhirova se montrerait aussi futée que Shaw le pensait et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à se montrer et à monter dans la voiture. Vite. Pour que Root démarre et fiche au plus le camp d'ici. Les Russes, la police et elle en train de coder avec son avertisseur dans l'air conducteur du matin, n'auguraient rien d'autre qu'une périlleuse situation à venir. Comme pour confirmer ses appréhensions le pare-brise arrière explosa. Munition perforante lourde, analysa Root en ouvrant précipitamment sa portière.

 

* * *

 

L'appel de la directrice au poste de police de Concord alerta Samaritain. Le nom de Genrika Zhirova enclencha aussitôt une série de calcul. Genrika Zhirova devait être la prochaine cible de l' « O _pération Sameen Shaw_ ». Elle avait été choisie car un agent de Samaritain avait retrouvé un enregistrement daté de l'année 2013 dans lequel, à l'entrée d'une école, une élève arrivait accompagnée d'une jeune femme. La jeune fille présentait dans sa main un objet non identifié à la jeune femme puis, devant son absence de réaction, le lui plaçait d'autorité dans la main. Elle parlait ensuite à la jeune femme qui répondait brièvement. Quand elle avait eu fini, elle s'éloignait sans qu'aucun geste d'adieu ne soit échangé entre l'élève et la jeune femme et partait en direction de la porte principale de l'établissement scolaire. La jeune femme la rattrapait par le bras, s'immobilisait, la tirait vers elle et la serrait dans ses bras, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle relâchait ensuite l'enfant, lui tapait maladroitement sur les épaules, les joues et la laissait partir. Samaritain n'avait pas su identifier la jeune femme, Greer l'avait tout de suite reconnue.

 

Sameen Shaw.

Samaritain avait enregistré avec attention la conversation de Anton Matveïtch avec Peter Yogorov, dès que celui-ci avait affirmé connaître Sameen Shaw, dès qu'il avait parlé de la jeune Genrika Zhirova, il avait confié à des agents la tâche de constituer un dossier complet sur l'enfant et lui la surveillait étroitement. Sameen Shaw, comme l'avait affirmé Peter Yogorov au Russe, n'avait jamais repris contact avec elle, du moins aucune trace ne le laissait supposer. Mais le geste de la jeune femme était assez inattendu pour que Samaritain ait classé Genrika Zhirova dans la liste des personnes qui avaient compté pour Sameen Shaw. Rencontre éphémère, mais visiblement intense, l'enfant avait su déclencher une réaction émotionnelle. Sameen Shaw ne l'aurait certainement pas oubliée. Et même si elle l'avait oubliée, elle se rappellerait d'elle quand elle aurait découvert qu'elle faisait partie de ses victimes. Samaritain songeait à informer les médias des exactions commises par Sameen Shaw. L'information n'avait pas encore filtré, encore gardée confidentielle par les services de police. Sameen Shaw était activement recherchée, mais les services de police ne savaient pas pour quels motifs. Elle était seulement qualifiée comme criminelle extrêmement dangereuse sans autres spécifications. Faire la une des journaux papiers, des journaux télévisés ne laisserait pas Sameen Shaw indifférente. Les probabilités de déclencher une violente réaction émotionnelle chez Sameen Shaw avoisinaient les 100%.

Mais les plans de Samaritain avaient encore une fois été contrariés : Genrika Zhirova avait disparu, le jour précédant sa récupération par l'un de ses agents, qui devait ensuite la confier aux soins de ses exécuteurs. De son exécuteur.

Probabilité de l'implication de Sameen Shaw dans sa disparition : 86,53%.

Il renforça sa surveillance sur la ville dans laquelle résidait Genrika Zhirova. Puis, il contacta Peter Yogorov et l'informa, sous couvert d'être l'un de ses hommes plein de zèle que la fille qu'il avait mise sous surveillance trois ans auparavant avait contacté Sameen Shaw et qu'elles devaient certainement se retrouver à Concord. Celui-ci joignit aussitôt Anton Matveïtch qui ressembla son équipe. Yogorov lui proposa de mettre à disposition l'un de ses avions privés et de se poser directement à Concord. Samaritain facilita les opérations et les Russes embarquèrent sans avoir à remplir aucune formalité de vol. Ils se posèrent à 7 heures 12. L'appel de Genrika venait d'être intercepté. Samaritain appela Matveïtch et, se faisant passer pour un employé de Peter Yogorov, l'informa en russe que le rendez-vous entre Sameen Shaw et Genrika Zhirova aurait lieu au Country Club de la ville, sur le terrain de golf à proximité du trou numéro 12. Un employé de l'aéroport remit à l'équipe russe les clefs d'un 4x4 blindé. Matveïtch ordonna à son équipe de prendre l'équipement qu'ils avaient chargé au départ de LaGardia et tous se dirigèrent au pas de course vers le parking où se trouvait garé leur véhicule.

Les deux mercenaires rajoutés à leur équipe en remplacement d'Yvan Korotkov et de Boris Chouvaloff, ne partageaient pas le désir de vengeance des trois autres. Ils avaient été étonnés par la cruauté et la détermination que la tueuse avait mises en œuvre à l'encontre de leurs anciens camarades et de la famille d'Anna Borissnova, mais ils n'avaient pas été confrontés à la scène de crime, ils n'avaient pas découvert comme les trois autres le corps de Chouvaloff torturé, ils n'avaient pas découvert par deux fois sur un pare-brise de leur voiture une comptine absurde et macabre, ils n'avaient pas perdu cinq membres de leur famille. C'est pourquoi, ils s'étonnaient de la tension dont faisaient preuve leurs camarades, Matveïtch en particulier qu'ils connaissaient depuis longtemps et qui pour eux, incarnait le modèle du soldat froid et calme. Ils sentaient de la précipitation dans leurs actions et cela les inquiétait. Des hommes de guerre ne valaient rien s'ils se laissaient submerger par les émotions.

Fiodor Vesselov regardait avec un certain mépris et plus encore avec surprise, les mâchoires contractées d'Anna Borissnova. Elle avait perdu sa sœur, et alors… ? La colère appelait l'erreur. L'erreur appelait la mort. Elle les avait contractées au moment où Matveïtch les avaient informés que la tueuse venait d'être localisée et depuis, elle n'avait pas relâché sa tension. Il lui donnait peu de chances de survivre à l'assaut, elle courait droit à la faute. Il regrettait de s'être embarqué dans cette histoire, tout comme il le savait, son camarade Iouri Aliokine. Ils l'avaient fait pour Anton Matveïtch. Ils l'admiraient. Mais là... Toute cette agitation depuis des mois, cette tension, ce désir de revanche, de vengeance... Fiodor Vesselov espérait qu'ils allaient enfin trouver cette femme, la descendre et que tout cela se finirait bientôt. Il pourrait rentrer en Russie et décrocher un contrat quelconque, à moins qu'il ne réussisse à se faire embaucher dans une compagnie militaire de sécurité privée ici, chez Academy par exemple qui possédait de nombreuses filiales ou dans une autre si les Américains ne voulaient pas de lui, de nombreuses autres sociétés du même type existaient en Angleterre, en France ou ailleurs.

« Rappelez-vous, dit Matveïtch à son équipe. Il nous la faut vivante.

\- Pas besoin de nous le rappeler... répliqua Anna Borissnova d'une voix dure. »

Tarés, ils étaient tarés, pensa Fiodor Vesselov en regardant Iouri Aliokine qui lui renvoya un regard confirmant qu'il partageait son avis et ses inquiétudes.

« Et si on n'a pas le choix ? demanda Fiodor Vesselov.

\- On a toujours le choix. Mais si tu n'es pas capable de mettre quelqu'un hors de combat sans le tuer, reste dans la voiture avec Iouri.

\- Je ne viens pas ? demanda celui-ci désappointé.

\- Il faut un chauffeur, tu te déplaceras selon mes indications ou les besoins de l'équipe. Fiodor, qu'est-ce que tu décides ?

\- Je viens. »

Il avait sa fierté et quoi qu'il trouve que Matveïtch et les deux autres agissaient dangereusement avec les nerfs à fleur de peau, il leur faisait confiance et ne voulait pas qu'ils le prennent pour un bleu ou pour un amateur. Il ne tuerait pas leur cible, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de lui tirer dessus.

 

* * *

 

Le Capitaine avait envoyé une patrouille au Country-Club. Un appel émanant du service de sécurité avait signalé la présence d'une enfant blonde âgée de treize-quatorze ans sur le terrain de golf à proximité du trou numéro 12. Elle n'avait rien à y faire, mais le service de sécurité avait reçu l'ordre de la direction du Country-Club de ne jamais traiter avec les mineurs. Ils craignaient des problèmes juridiques et que des parents procéduriers, pour qui la progéniture ne peut être qu'une victime, ne leur intentent un procès. La standardiste établit une corrélation entre le signalement de disparition à la Middlesex School d'une jeune élève blonde et la présence non désirée à sept heures du matin d'une non moins blonde jeune adolescente. Les sergents Sobieski et Ashton de garde ce jour-là, s'équipèrent, montèrent dans leur voiture de patrouille et se rendirent sur place. A l'entrée, ils se présentèrent au centre de sécurité et expliquèrent qu'une jeune fugueuse avait été signalée sur le terrain de golf près du trou numéro 12. Un agent se proposa pour les accompagner en 4x4, leur expliquant qu'en l'absence de route ou même de chemin, leur voiture de patrouille peinerait à avancer sur le terrain de golf. Les deux hommes acceptèrent et le centre de sécurité prévint l'entrée de ne laisser sortir sous aucun prétexte la jeune fille correspondant à la description très précise que leur avaient donnée les deux policiers, si celle-ci se présentait à l'entrée principale du Country Club.

Quand le 4x4, après avoir dépassé le gros bosquet qui longeait le trou numéro 16, déboucha en vue du trou numéro 12, le chauffeur et le sergent Sobieski assis à l'avant s'étonnèrent de la présence d'un gros SUV GMG au milieu du green. Puis le sergent hurla à l'agent de sécurité de freiner. Ils se trouvaient à une cinquantaine de mètres du véhicule et entendaient clairement le bruit d'une fusillade.

« Sergent Sobieski au central, fusillade au Country Club, sur le terrain de golf au niveau du trou numéro 12.

\- Central au sergent Sobieski, donnez plus de précisions.

\- J'en ai pas ! Un véhicule a été pris pour cible, mais je ne vois aucun tireur.

\- J'ai des jumelles, proposa l'agent de sécurité.

\- Donnez ! »

Sobieski s'empara de la grosse paire de jumelles et tenta de repérer les tireurs. Il zooma sur le SUV et effectua un lent balayage. Il repéra une première personne à demi-allongée sous la voiture à l'avant et puis les pieds et le genou d'une autre derrière l'aile gauche avant. Il ajusta sa visée sur la personne allongée. Une femme. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

« Sobieski, s'inquiéta Ashton. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

\- Deux personnes repérées près du véhicule dont une femme.

\- Sont-elles armées ? demanda une voix qu'il reconnut pour être celle de son Capitaine dans sa radio.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Demande instructions.

\- Mettez-vous à couvert, attendez les renforts. »

 

* * *

 

Root s'était laissée tomber à terre en criant :

« Sam ! »

Shaw, au premier coup de feu, plongea du haut du toit sur le capot, roula sur une épaule et se retrouva à genoux sur le bord de l'aile droite.

« Root ! Les armes ! »

Root se releva précautionneusement sur les genoux et ouvrit la portière arrière, quatre coups de feu claquèrent, une balle fit exploser la vitre de la portière juste au-dessus de sa tête, des éclats de verre volèrent et elle détourna la tête en se protégeant à l'aide d'un bras. Elle attrapa le sac posé derrière le siège du chauffeur, le sortit de la voiture, l'ouvrit, récupéra ses Glock et deux grenades assourdissantes, puis lança le sac en direction de Shaw qui s'équipa rapidement de ses armes et d'un Herstal. Elle prit ensuite son sac banane et le fixa autour de sa taille. Elle retourna prudemment vers l'avant et s'allongea en partie sous la voiture pour essayer de repérer d'où provenaient les tirs. Les coups de feu avaient cessé, les tireurs attendaient certainement de bénéficier d'une meilleure fenêtre de tir. Elles n'avaient pas tiré un coup de feu, ça ne servait à rien, sinon faire du bruit et à gaspiller des munitions. Si les tireurs étaient bien les Russes, elles avaient plutôt intérêt à les économiser, même si, ni Shaw, ni Root n'avaient envie de les utiliser sur eux. Elles avaient bossé avec eux, Shaw appréciait le côté dure-à-cuire et la grâce d'Anna Borissnova, Borkoof lui avait sauvé la mise à elle et Alvarez, et Matveïtch, ce crétin, lui avait offert un Serdyukov. Et maintenant ces cons leur tiraient dessus. Et comme Root partageait les souvenirs de Shaw, elle fulminait autant qu'elle contre l'esprit vraiment tordu de Samaritain qui non seulement tuait et torturait des gens innocents, mais en plus, comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas, leur envoyait des amis pour les descendre en persuadant ceux-ci que ses crimes monstrueux avaient été commis par Shaw. Shaw, comme Root, devait se rappeler que leurs souvenirs ne se rattachaient pas à la réalité pour ne pas se demander furieuses comment ces mercenaires auprès de qui elles s'étaient battues, avec qui elles avaient fraternisé, pouvaient un seul instant penser que Shaw puisse être coupable de crimes aussi abjects.

« Shaw ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Combien de tireurs as-tu repéré ?

\- Trois, deux se trouvent dans le bosquet en face à une trentaine de mètres l'un de l'autre. Pour le troisième, je ne sais pas où il est, j'ai juste repéré le bruit différent de son arme.

\- Il est derrière le talus qui surplombe le sable là-bas, l'informa Root en montrant la fosse de sable cent mètres plus loin vers l'arrière de la voiture. C'est lui qui vient de me tirer dessus.

\- N'oubliez pas qu'ils sont cinq, intervint Athéna. Il n'y a pas de caméra sur le terrain. Je n'ai pas de visuel et je ne suis pas encore arrivée à pirater leur système de communication, mais ils sont arrivés à cinq.

\- D'ac, on n'oubliera pas. »

Root rampa en arrière pour sortir du dessous de la voiture et s'accroupit aux côté de Shaw

« Root, dit soudain Shaw. Montre-moi ta main ! »

Root saignait sur le tranchant de la main gauche. Un éclat de verre de la fenêtre arrière s'était fiché dans le muscle. Elle leva la main pour regarder, mais Shaw s'en empara et l'examina avec soin. Ce n'était pas grave, mais la blessure saignait abondement et le morceau de verre, long de plus d'un centimètre, profondément enfoncé dépassait d'un millimètre de la plaie. Quand Root voudrait prendre ses armes, elle aurait du mal à se servir de sa main gauche, le corps étranger empêcherait la préhension. Shaw fouilla dans le petit sac à dos qu'elle avait emporté avec le sac d'armes et sortit une pochette de gaze dont elle déchira l'enveloppe avec les dents et un rouleau de bandage adhésif. Elle retira le bout de verre avec une pince chirurgicale, désinfecta la plaie et banda rapidement la main blessée.

« Merci.

\- Mmm, pas de quoi.

\- Tu permets ?

\- Qu... »

Shaw n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa question, Root lui posa la main sur la nuque et la tira brusquement vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle la relâcha aussitôt avec un grand sourire charmeur.

« Mmm... j'aimerais prolonger le plaisir plus longtemps, mais je crois qu'il y a plus urgent.

\- Mais t'es vraiment complètement débile !

\- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas résister... je ne peux pas te résister...

\- Pfff... N'importe quoi ! fit Shaw en secouant la tête. »

Root avait vraiment l'art d'être complètement décalée. De faire des trucs dingues dans les moments les plus improbables. C'était énervant. Surprenant aussi. Amusant ? Non, pas vraiment. C'était inattendu, impulsif et... désarmant. Voilà c'était ça, Root agissait comme elle en avait envie, au moment où elle en avait envie et jamais quand Shaw s'y attendait. Et même si cela l'ennuyait, Shaw succombait au charme-désarmant- de cette... Root coupa le fil de ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Sam ? lui demanda-t-elle en retournant brusquement à des contingences moins glamour.

\- Faut qu'on dégage de là, ensuite il faut retrouver Gen et se débarrasser des tireurs.

\- Okay, on fonce derrière avant qu'ils ne bougent. Il faut couper vers la gauche pour ne pas rentrer dans la ligne de mire du tireur embusqué sur le talus, on sera protégées par la voiture. Regarde, une autre voiture, lui signala Root en lui montrant le 4x4 blanc arrêté à la lisière d'un bouquet d'arbre.

\- Elle porte les logos du Country Club. Je ne pense pas que ce soient les tireurs, elle n'était pas là quand on a commencé à nous canarder. Okay, on y va. Ensuite, on se sépare, tu te charges du tireur du talus. Je contacte Gen et je m'occupe des deux autres.

\- Et pour repartir ? s'enquit Root.

\- On ne peut pas reprendre notre voiture. Celle-là ? suggéra Shaw en désignant du menton la direction où se trouvait le 4x4.

\- Oui, ou celle des Russes si on la trouve. Sinon, on reprend la nôtre et on change ensuite.

\- Mouais, je crois qu'on va devoir improviser.

\- Ça me va, lui assura Root confiante.

\- Athéna ?

\- Oui, Sameen ?

\- Tu nous gardes en contact ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Okay. Root, tu es prête ?

\- Absolument. »

Shaw tendit un Herstal à Root qui le passa en travers de son dos et des chargeurs. Elles se regardèrent, se donnèrent un signe de tête comme signal de départ.

« Root ! la rappela Shaw alors que Root s'apprêtait à courir à l'abri du bosquet.

\- Sameen ? fit Root en se retournant.

\- Je... euh... »

Root se rapprocha d'elle et lui donna un coup de poing amical au défaut de l'épaule. Shaw se pinçait les lèvres et respirait plus rapidement qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude.

« Je reste avec toi Sameen... Tu veux que je te tienne au courant de ma progression ?

\- Envoie-moi un RAS toutes les minutes et ne coupe pas le contact avec moi... quoi qu'il arrive.

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Promis ? insista Shaw. »

Root leva les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté. Shaw comprit qu'elle n'avait pas à douter d'elle. Root ne ferait rien qui puisse déclencher une crise d'angoisse chez Shaw. Shaw inspira profondément et hocha la tête. Root tourna les talons et se mit à courir. Shaw la suivit.

Dissimulée en partie par leur SUV, elles atteignirent le bosquet sans essuyer de nouveaux coups de feu. Elles se séparèrent aussitôt, Root partit vers la droite, Shaw vers la gauche.

 

* * *

 

« Vesselov, rapport.

\- Aucun visuel.

\- Reste en position.

\- Anna ?

\- Pareil, mais il y a une voiture du Country Club qui vient d'arriver, trois hommes à bord, dont deux policiers en uniforme.

\- Reste en position aussi.

\- Borkoof ?

\- R.A.S.

\- Borkoof, tu te déplaces jusqu'à leur voiture, je te couvre avec Vesselov. Tu regardes s'il n'y a rien à récupérer et tu reviens.

\- Reçu.

\- Anton ? l'interpella Anna Borissnova

\- Oui.

\- C'est elle ?

\- Affirmatif. »

Ils avaient laissé leur voiture blindée derrière le bois, Matveïtch avait ensuite déployé ses hommes en consultant un plan mystérieusement téléchargé sur son téléphone. En arrivant à l'orée du bois qui donnait sur le trou numéro 12, il avait entendu un avertisseur coder en morse. Il avait accéléré sa course, pressé son équipe, il s'était jeté à terre juste à la lisière des arbres. Et il l'avait découverte montée sur le toit de sa voiture. Une femme de petite taille habillée tout en noir. Sameen Shaw. Il avait armé sa Kalashnikov et avait pressé la détente sans même viser. Il avait perdu son sang-froid. Debout sur cette voiture, son attitude droite, bien campée sur ses jambes, elle lui avait fait penser à une statue à la gloire de quelque héros. Une statue ? Un héros ? Ce monstre qui avait descendu Chouvaloff et Korotkov, assassiné une famille, sans compter les autres ? Ivan. Il le connaissait depuis longtemps, c'était un tireur d'exception, un homme loyal. Ils se devaient mutuellement la vie, comme avec tous ceux de son équipe d'ailleurs. Qu'elle crève avait-il pensé avec rage, oubliant qu'il avait demandé qu'on ne la tue pas.

Il l'avait ratée, elle avait bondi et disparu. Hors d'atteinte. Il avait aussi manqué le chauffeur, une femme elle aussi. Et deux minutes plus tard, Vesselov n'était arrivé qu'à briser une vitre. Vesselov était armé d'un HA-94, la cadence extrêmement rapide du fusil d'assaut permettait aux balles de toucher presque simultanément l'une après l'autre la cible visée. Si la femme avait été atteinte, Matveïtch ne l'aurait pas vue se déplacer ensuite, ni se coucher sous la voiture.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient gâché le travail, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Mais pas trop longtemps, Anna Borissnova avait parlé d'une voiture et de flics, il faudrait qu'ils se désengagent très vite avant que le secteur ne soit bouclé. Abandonner ? Il se donna dix minutes. La cible devait retrouver quelqu'un, il l'avait entendue coder un appel, un prénom, l'ordre de venir. Qui ? Cette psychopathe semblait ne pas manquer de complices. Peut-être ce genre de déséquilibrés prêts à tomber amoureux d'une tueuse en série. Il avait lu de nombreux récits narrant la fascination que pouvaient exercer des tueurs sanguinaires sur des gens qui ne présentaient pourtant aucun trouble mental. Selon les experts. Pour Matveïtch, ils étaient aussi désaxés que l'objet de leur vénération, aussi coupables.

« Matveïtch à l'équipe. La cible a donné rendez-vous à une gamine, surveillez les alentours et interceptez toute personne que vous voyez. Soyez vigilants. Dans dix minutes, repli sur la position de Vesselov. On se retrouve tous là-bas et on évacue. Compris ?

« Reçu ! répondirent les quatre membres de l'équipe. »

 

* * *

 

Alors que Root et Shaw s'apprêtaient chacune de leur côté à ramper hors du bois, Athéna les contacta.

« Sameen, Root, j'ai pu me connecter un bref instant sur le canal de communication des Russes. Je ne peux y rester, Samaritain a tendu un filet de programmes de protection trop serrés autour d'eux pour que j'en prenne le risque. Mais j'ai pu déterminer leur position et il ne bougeront pas pendant les dix prochaines minutes. Sameen, Anna Borissnova se trouve à la lisière d'un bois à deux heures. Il faut que tu la contournes si tu veux t'en débarrasser.

\- Impossible, rétorqua Shaw. Le terrain est entièrement à découvert.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Euh... Shaw examina le terrain. Ouais, okay. J'ai compris. J'y vais, merci. Athéna ?

\- Oui.

\- Pas de nouvelles de Gen ?

\- Non. Débarrasse-toi d'Anna Borissnova.

\- Reçu.

\- Root, le tireur se tient bien à l'endroit où tu l'avais repéré. Débarrasse-t'en, dans onze minutes et sept secondes arrivera la voiture blindée des Russes. Empare-t'en et va chercher Sameen et Gen.

\- Gen sera avec elle ?

\- La probabilité s'élève à 89,79%

\- D'accord, j'y vais aussi. Merci Aty.

\- Je ne pourrais plus me connecter sur les Russes et des renforts de police seront sur place dans quinze minutes.

\- Nous serons parties, affirma Root confiante. Et Sam ? R.A.S. »

En sortant prudemment du bois, dans les herbes hautes, Shaw remarqua un petit bâtiment un peu au sud de sa position. Elle recula dans le bois et ressortit plus loin, à peine à cinq mètres du bâtiment. Elle traversa la distance en rampant, se remit sur ses pieds une fois en sécurité et ouvrit la porte qui donnait au sud. Borissnova ne la verrait pas. C'était bien l'endroit dont lui avait parlé Gen. Il y avait deux duvets étendus sur le sol, une poubelle, des paquets de chips et de bonbons ouverts, un sac à dos et un échiquier.

« Les blancs se sont fait écraser, remarqua Shaw malgré elle. »

Rien d'intéressant, les gamins avaient vidé les lieux, soit précipitamment, soit avec l'idée de revenir plus tard.

« Merde Gen... souffla Shaw inquiète. »

Shaw ressortit et se dirigea vers l'étendue d'eau qui longeait presque entièrement le green du trou numéro 12. Le seul endroit qui ne se trouvait pas à découvert. L'eau s'enfonçait légèrement en contre-bas du green et à certains endroits, les rives étaient recouvertes de roseaux et de massettes. Quiconque se déplacerait dans l'eau serait invisible du terrain de golf. Et l'étang remontait un peu plus haut que la position où se trouvait postée Anna Borissnova. Mais il fallait se mouiller. Shaw plaça son Beretta et le Glock dont elle s'était armée dans son sac à dos. Elle releva son bas de pantalon et dégrippa le holster où se trouvait glissé son Bodygard, passa le Herstal par-dessus sa tête. Elle posa le sac et le fusil sur la berge, se glissa dans l'eau, rattrapa le sac et le fusil et les plaça sur sa tête. Elle se félicita de s'être chaussée d'une paire de Rangers en partant du lac de la prune, si elle avait porté des bottines, elle les aurait perdues... et puis elles auraient été bonnes à jeter après son expédition dans l'eau : ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans vingt centimètres de vase. Elle traversa rapidement les trois cents cinquante mètres de l'étendue d'eau et escalada la rive à plat-ventre.

« Athéna, décompte ?

\- Quatre minutes. »

Shaw prit le temps de vider ses chaussures, elle devait traverser le green et n'avait aucune envie de se traîner cinquante centilitres d'eau dans chaque chaussure. Elle ôta aussi le caban en laine qu'elle portait comme pardessus. Il était trempé plus haut que la taille, l'eau allait monter par capillarité, il la refroidirait et surtout, il alourdirait ses mouvements. Elle assura ensuite son sac, ses armes et piqua un sprint. Objectif atteint. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre la main sur Anna Borissnova.

Elle la trouva allongée en position de tir équipée d'un Ultima Ratio, un fusil de précision français fabriqué chez PGM, la même manufacture qui fabriquait le Ludis qu'utilisait Root avant que Shaw ne lui offre son SRS. Shaw observa la jeune femme. Elle ne pourrait pas l'approcher en silence, le sol recouvert de feuilles et de brindilles la préviendrait quels que soient les efforts de Shaw pour rester discrète. Elle sortit le Beretta, le pointa sur le fusil et tira. L'arme sauta des mains d'Anna Borissnova. Celle-ci poussa un cri de surprise, mais roula immédiatement sur le côté et brandit un pistolet, prête à faire feu. L'arme lui fut arrachée des mains par un nouveau tir. Cette fois-ci, elle gémit de douleur, le Sig Sauer en lui sautant de la main lui avait brisé le poignet. Mais Anna Borissnova venait aussi de reconnaître Shaw et elle en oublia aussitôt sa douleur. Elle sauta sur ses pieds. Sameen Shaw se tenait devant elle, l'arme pointée sur sa tête.

Anna Borissnova réalisa qu'elle avait échoué. Échoué dans sa mission, échoué à venger ses camarades, échoué à venger sa sœur et ses nièces. L'ex-Marines la tenait en joue, elle allait lui tirer une balle dans la tête et tout serait fini. À moins qu'elle ne lui tire d'abord plusieurs balles dans les articulations pour le plaisir de la voir souffrir et gémir. Elle était médecin, elle lui enverrait peut-être une balle dans le foie, ou à un endroit qui la condamnerait à une lente et douloureuse agonie. Anna Borissnova la haïssait, mais elle se jura qu'elle ne laisserait filtrer aucune émotion, aucun cri. Elle mourrait avec dignité et ne donnerait aucune chance à cette psychopathe de jouir de sa mort. Elle se détendit et attendit. Sameen Shaw ne bougeait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ? Aucune expression ne pouvait se lire sur son visage.

Quand soudain, elle eut un geste complètement inattendu. Elle baissa son arme et la glissa dans son dos.

« Je... je ne peux pas te descendre Borissnova, balbutia Shaw en russe... On ne tue pas ses frères d'arme.

\- Sameen, la mit en garde Athéna. N'oublie pas qu'elle ne te connaît pas.

\- Qu'importe, je ne peux pas la tuer. »

Anna Borissnova ne prêta pas attention aux paroles de Shaw, en la voyant les mains vides devant elle, elle sortit un couteau tactique et en fit jaillir la lame.

« Je vais te crever, cracha la jeune femme en bondissant. »

Shaw esquiva, le couteau repartit en arrière comme mu par un ressort, Shaw grimaça, la lame venait de tracer une longue estafilade sur son biceps.

« Borissnova, laisse tomber, demanda Shaw.

\- Tu as tué ma sœur, ses enfants, son mari, tu t'es marrée au téléphone, t'es qu'une tarée de psychopathe. Je me chargerai de toi et à côté de ce que je te réserve, ce que tu as fait subir à Chouvaloff et Korotkov te semblera un travail d'amateur.

\- Je... »

Shaw se déplaçait en cercle et esquivait les coups sans contre-attaquer, elle voulait lui laisser une chance. Quand elle vit que son adversaire n'entendrait pas raison, elle se décida. Elle attendit le bon moment. Après deux passes, Anna Borissnova attaqua de la pointe. Shaw partit avant même que l'attaque ne fut lancée, elle s'effaça, attrapa le poignet avec sa main gauche et le retourna, son coude droit passa par-dessus le bras de la Russe et elle porta tout son poids vers le bas en tournant ses hanches vers son adversaire. Anna Borissnova s'écrasa à terre. Shaw l'immobilisait et d'une pression pouvait lui briser l'articulation de l'épaule. Le couteau tomba à terre.

« Salope, hurla Anna Borissnova. »

Et elle craqua, Shaw entendit sa voix se briser, sentit ses larmes, vit des sanglots secouer son dos. Anna Borissnova avait raison, pensa Shaw. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit, tout ce qu'elle pensait d'elle était vrai. Shaw avait mis en œuvre le rituel de la comptine des _100 bouteilles de bières._ Qu'est-ce que ça changeait qu'elle n'ait pas tué les deux russes ou les autres, Janet, le docteur Furlong et Ephrem ? Elle en avait tué vingt-six autres exactement de la même manière. Qu'importait l'imitateur, c'était elle l'initiatrice. Et puis la sœur de Borissnova, son mari, ses enfants... Si La Machine, si Samaritain le lui avait demandé elle les aurait aussi bien fait sauter. Elle était coupable.

Shaw relâcha sa clef et se releva. Anna Borissnova fut debout presque instantanément, son couteau à la main.

« T'as raison. Mets fin à tout ça, dit Shaw en russe d'une voix morne.

\- Sameen ! crièrent Root et Athéna dans son oreillette.

\- Je suis un monstre, continua Shaw en anglais.

\- Sameen, non ! S'il te plaît, non, la supplia Root affolée. Athéna, aide-la.

\- Sameen ! essaya de la raisonner Athéna. C'étaient des simulations.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Shaw la voix brisée. »

Anna Borissnova crut qu'elle lui parlait, même si elle était tout à coup passée du russe à l'anglais.

« Pas moi, dit-elle en marchant sur Shaw.

« Shaw ! »

 

* * *

 

Gen après avoir appelé Shaw sans rien en dire à Alvin, avait incité le garçon à partir du local où ils avaient passé la nuit. Elle lui demanda d'où ils pourraient surveiller l'ensemble du green 12 sans qu'on puisse les voir. Alvin, sans lui poser de questions, l'avait conduite dans le bosquet situé au nord du départ du trou numéro 12. Quand ils furent installés dissimulés dans des herbes hautes, Alvin lui demanda de quoi il en retournait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux ici ? Pourquoi Genrika voulait « _surveiller_ » un trou ? Pourquoi devaient-ils se cacher ? Genrika lui avoua qu'elle attendait quelqu'un.

« Mais qui ? Et pourquoi se cacher ? »

Genrika ne savait pas ce que Shaw accepterait qu'elle dévoile de toute cette histoire, ce qu'elle lui autoriserait à dire. Peut-être rien. Si quelqu'un voulait du mal à Shaw, cela ne pouvait concerner que des organisations criminelles dangereuses ou peut-être des services de renseignement ennemis. Elle ne pouvait pas impliquer Alvin, il serait en danger et Shaw serait certainement furieuse quand elle l'apprendrait. Les espions se taisaient, le silence était le garant de leur sécurité.

« Tu sais que ma mère est détenue en prison en Russie ?

\- Oui, tu m'en as parlé.

\- Elle sait des choses, qui intéressent des types pas très fréquentables et je crois qu'ils sont venus aux États-Unis pour m'attraper et faire ensuite pression sur elle.

\- On veut t'enlever ?! Mais il fallait prévenir la police !

\- Tu ne connais pas les services secrets russes, Alvin.

\- Quoi ? C'est le KGB qui veut t'enlever ?

\- Ils ne s'appellent plus comme ça maintenant, mais bref, j'ai demandé à une amie de m'aider et elle doit venir me chercher ici.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Une amie je t'ai dit.

\- Et elle peut t'aider contre le KGB ? demanda-t-il dubitatif.

\- Ouais, confirma Genrika. Elle est super forte.

\- Houa ! C'est délire comme histoire... »

Alvin était ce genre de garçon qui avalait tout ce qu'on lui racontait et qui ne posait jamais plus de questions qu'il n'en était nécessaire avant d'énerver son interlocuteur. Les explications de Genrika lui convinrent. Elle lui fit jurer de ne parler à personne pas même à ses parents de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et il promit, mais en échange lui demanda de ne pas le laisser sa vie entière sans ne jamais plus lui donner de nouvelles. Genrika ne voulut pas promettre, mais elle l'assura de lui faire savoir ce qu'elle était devenue quand elle le pourrait au moins pour lui signifier qu'elle se portait bien.

« Je t'aime bien, Gen. T'es une super copine. Si tu pars, personne ne m'impressionnera plus comme toi sur la glace et je n'aurais plus personne non plus pour m'apprendre à jouer aux échecs.

\- On ne sait jamais.

\- Ouais, ben je ne rêve pas trop. »

Ils n'avaient pas vu la SUV MGM arriver, ils se trouvaient trop haut dans le bosquet, mais Genrika avait bondi de joie en décodant le message klaxonné par Root.

« Elle est arrivée, salut Alvin, merci de m'avoir aidé. T'es un super pote toi aussi, et un gardien de but vraiment génial !

\- Quoi ? Mais je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme ça, je t'accompagne !

\- Non, non, elle va être fâchée.

\- Je veux juste m'assurer que tu seras en sécurité.

\- Bon, okay. Viens. »

Ils avaient commencé à courir et puis la fusillade avait retenti. Ils s'étaient figés et Genrika avait fait signe à Alvin de s'allonger et de se taire. Elle se douta que le téléphone d'Alvin avait été piraté. Elle avait redouté cette perspective, mais comment pouvait-elle contacter Shaw sans téléphone ? Ils n'avaient pas bougé jusqu'à ce que huit minutes plus tard, ils entendent retentir de nouveaux coups de feu, cette fois-ci tout proche de l'endroit où ils se cachaient. Deux coups de feu. Puis le silence. Et là, une voix avait résonné, sourde et basse. Shaw. Elle parlait en russe, réalisa Genrika. Son cœur battit encore plus vite et son admiration pour Shaw monta encore d'un cran. Et puis, tout à coup, la voix d'une autre femme, elle s'exprimait elle aussi en russe. Elle racontait... Elle accusait Shaw de meurtre ? Elle la traitait de psychopathe ? Genrika ne comprenait plus rien, qui était cette Russe ? Elle se releva et s'avança prudemment, Alvin sur ses talons. Elle arriva au moment où Shaw immobilisait à terre Anna Borissnova. Elle était trop forte ! Mais son admiration laissa la place à l'incompréhension quand Shaw se releva, baissa la tête, abandonna, demanda à la femme de mettre fin à tout ça. À tout quoi ? À la tuer ? Non !

Quand Genrika vit Anna Borissnova marcher sur Shaw le couteau à la main, quand elle réalisa que Shaw ne se défendrait pas et que l'autre lui planterait l'arme dans le ventre, dans le cœur ou n'importe où ailleurs, Genrika _chargea_ , comme elle _chargeait_ sur la glace pour s'emparer d'un palet aux mains de l'adversaire. Elle arriva en criant le nom de Shaw par l'arrière-droit d'Anna Borissnova, la percutant violemment et lui écrasant son poignet meurtri contre la cuisse. Anna Borissnova roula à terre et se releva, faisant face au nouvel arrivant.

Elle resta bouche bée. Une gamine ! Elle n'avait même pas perdu l'équilibre en la percutant, elle lui faisait face l'air furieux.

« Tu ne touches pas à Shaw ! cracha Genrika en russe.

\- Gen ! cria cette dernière. »

Shaw reprit ses esprits. Anna Borissnova face à Genrika brandissait toujours le couteau qu'elle n'avait pas lâché au cours de sa chute. L'arrivée brutale de la jeune fille avait surpris la mercenaire et elle ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qui pouvait expliquer la présence soudaine de la jeune fille dans ce bois, parlant russe, connaissant Sameen Shaw, ni pourquoi, ni comment cette même gamine venait de sauver la vie de l'ex-Marines. Elle ne réfléchirait pas longtemps avant de contre-attaquer. Shaw profita de son inattention pour reprendre les choses en main. Elle fit trois pas en courant et se jeta à terre, pieds en avant, fauchant Anna Borissnova, qui lui tomba dessus, Shaw la reçut avec un coup de coude, qui envoya la Russe rouler sur le dos, puis elle sauta sur elle.

« C'est pas moi le tueur, dit le à Matveïtch, lui confia-t-elle avant de la frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde conscience. »

Shaw resta un moment assise à cheval sur le corps de la Russe, observant son visage tuméfié. Devant les deux enfants stupéfaits par l'attaque et le dénouement rapide de l'affrontement, Shaw se releva, tourna la jeune femme inconsciente sur le côté et lui bascula la tête en arrière en lui tirant la mâchoire inférieure vers l'avant.

« Vous la mettez en PLS ? demanda Alvin étonné.

\- Oui, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'étouffe.

\- Sameen ! Sameen ! criait Root dans son oreillette.

\- Root, arrête de me gueuler dans l'oreille ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui. J'ai trouvé Gen. T'es où ?

\- J'arrive mon cœur.

\- Tu viens par le nord ?

\- Oui.

\- Okay, dépêche-toi. »

Shaw prit le couteau d'Anna Borissnova, lui ouvrit sa veste et découpa une longue bande de tissu dans sa chemise. Elle coupa le tissu récupéré en deux, en plia l'un des morceaux en rectangle.

« Gen, bande-moi le bras. »

Shaw lui tendit la bande de tissu et appliqua le rectangle sur l'estafilade. Genrika vint lui bander le bras. Le pansement était sommaire, mais il contiendrait le saignement. Elle demanderait à Root de lui en reposer un plus propre dans l'avion... si jamais elles le rejoignaient un jour. Elle enjoignit ensuite aux deux enfants de la suivre. Une grosse voiture arriva à peine une minute plus tard.

 

* * *

 

Pour Root, tout s'était déroulé comme l'avait prédit Athéna. Elle avait débouché du bois pour aller ramper jusqu'au talus d'une fosse de sable, traversé le green du trou numéro 11, puis remonté derrière le tireur russe. Elle se doutait qu'il portait une oreillette, c'est pourquoi elle s'était glissée jusqu'à lui en silence et au lieu d'utiliser ses Glock avait sorti un teaser. Elle avait ensuite installé le Russe dans une position qui pourrait faire penser qu'il surveillait à l'affût les environs. La voiture étaient arrivée comme l'avait annoncé Athéna onze minutes après qu'elle les ait contactées elle et Shaw. Elle s'était dissimulée derrière le talus. L'homme avait arrêté son moteur et ne voyant pas son camarade réagir à son arrivée, était descendu le rejoindre. Root avait mis à profit les leçons de Krav Maga que Shaw lui avait données au cours des quinze derniers jours. Non qu'elle ne fut par elle-même inefficiente auparavant, mais Shaw prenait les entraînements très au sérieux et Root avait beaucoup appris à ses côtés. Shaw ne s'était pas montrée très tendre, mais Root l'avait découverte patiente et très pédagogue.

Elle montait dans la voiture quand Shaw avait tiré pour la première fois sur Anna Borissnova et accéléré quand Shaw avait renoncé à combattre plus longtemps. Et puis Genrika était rentrée en scène et le souffle de Shaw avait repris le rythme que celle-ci lui imprimait quand elle combattait. Le combat fut court. Shaw était vivante. Anna Borissnova inconsciente et elle avait apparemment, conclut Root en entendant la réflexion d'Alvin, bénéficié des attentions médicales de Shaw.

L'angoisse quitta Root en voyant arriver Shaw accompagnée de Genrika et du jeune garçon, Alvin Westman. Shaw portait un bandage au bras gauche, ses vêtement étaient trempés, mais elle semblait sinon, en bonne santé. Root évita de s'attarder sur l'expression de Shaw. Sa rencontre avec Anna Borissnova l'avait clairement perturbée. Elle accueillit ses passagers avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour, Gen. Bonjour, Alvin. »

Genrika la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

« C'est moi la programmeuse qui travaille avec Shaw, se présenta Root. Tu vois, j'assure bien ses arrières !

\- Je ne trouve pas vraiment, répondit Genrika d'un ton méprisant et agressif »

Root tourna vers Shaw un regard interrogateur, mais celle-ci refusa de croiser son regard. Root remit à plus tard l'inévitable explication qu'elle devrait avoir avec Shaw. Vu sa tête, la discussion promettait de s'avérer… très difficile. Shaw avait déconné. Root l'avait entendu au ton de sa voix, quand après avoir refusé de lui faire du mal, elle avait demandé à Anna Borissnova de la tuer. « De mettre fin à tout ça. ». Root ne savait même pas pourquoi la mercenaire ne l'avait pas fait. Elle comprenait que Shaw n'ait pas pu lui tirer dessus, elle n'aurait pas pu s'y résoudre non plus. Mais une chose était de l'épargner, une autre de lui demander de l'exécuter. En plus, Genrika semblait reprocher à Root de ne pas avoir protégé Shaw.

« Athéna, comment fait-on pour sortir ?

\- Pars plein ouest, tu ne peux pas ressortir par l'entrée, les renforts sont en train d'arriver. Cinq voitures remplies d'hommes lourdement armés. Ta voiture n'est pas recherchée, mais tu ne dois prendre aucun risque. »

La route jusqu'au centre-ville se passa sans incident. Root s'arrêta à la Concord Academy pour y déposer Alvin. Elle s'excusa de le laisser loin de chez lui tout seul, mais il lui assura que cela n'avait aucune importance et qu'il se débrouillerait pour rentrer ou appeler ses parents pour qu'ils viennent le chercher. Il donna une accolade chaleureuse à Genrika en lui rappelant sa promesse de ne pas l'oublier. Genrika le remercia. Il salua timidement Shaw, mais elle ne répondit pas.

Genrika se retrouva seule avec les deux jeunes femmes. Celle qui conduisait lui jetait régulièrement un coup d'œil comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Shaw... Shaw s'était murée dans son silence. Genrika avait été fière qu'elle lui demande de lui bander le bras. Et puis après plus rien, juste ce silence pesant. Elle n'avait pas retrouvé son héros. Les héros ne baissent pas les bras, les héros ne sont pas prêts à se faire égorger comme des moutons sans bouger. Elle regarda la nuque de Shaw, s'étonna qu'elle porte les cheveux courts. Elle ne trouvait pas cela laid, mais ça ne ressemblait pas à l'image qu'elle avait de Shaw. À la Shaw dont elle se souvenait. Mais trois années depuis avaient passé, peut-être avait-elle imaginé une Shaw qui n'existait pas. Mais si pourtant, se morigéna-t-elle, les Russes, les policiers corrompus, l'enlèvement, la chemise déchirée, Shaw venue la sauver... Et n'était-ce pas pour cela que Shaw était là dans cette voiture avec elle ? Pour la sauver ? Encore une fois.

 

* * *

 

Les Russes avaient encore échoué, la police s'était montrée, comme à son habitude, complètement inefficace. Genrika Zhirova avait disparu. Sameen Shaw avec elle.

Samaritain avait envoyé des agents sur place. Ils étaient arrivés eux-aussi trop tard. Ils avaient juste retrouvé deux des Russes inconscients. Arme utilisée ? Un teaser. La signature de Samantha Groves. L'un des hommes avait été emmené, l'autre laissé sur place. Les Russes méritaient une petite piqûre de rappel. Une punition.

Quant à Sameen Shaw sa prochaine victime avait déjà été choisie. Un petit voyage en Irak s'imposait. Ainsi qu'une petite fuite d'informations émanant des bureaux du FBI peut-être.

 

* * *

 

Matveïtch et Borkoof rejoignirent comme convenu la position tenue par Vesselov. Il ne le trouvèrent pas, comme ils ne trouvèrent pas non plus Anna Borissnova. Seul gisait sur le sol, Aliokine inconscient et bien sûr, sans la voiture blindée qu'il était censé devoir conduire. Borkoof s'accroupit aux côtés de son camarade et vérifia qu'il était vivant. Il remarqua une feuille de papier glissée entre ses dents, il la dégagea et la déplia. Il blêmit et lit en murmurant le message.

 

« 94 têtes posées sur des épaules

94 têtes,

Si une de ces têtes,

Venait à tomber,

93 têtes posées sur des épaules... »

 

« Anna ! cria Matveïtch. »

Personne ne lui répondit.

« Alexeï, réveille-le ! »

Borkoff gifla l'homme qui finit par reprendre conscience, il leur raconta avoir été attaqué par une femme. Sa description ne correspondait pas à celle de Sameen Shaw, ce devait être le chauffeur de la SUV avec laquelle elle était venue. Ils retraversèrent le bois, braquèrent l'agent de sécurité et les deux sergents toujours à l'arrêt dans le 4x4 du Country Club, arrachèrent les radios des deux policiers et attachèrent les trois hommes à des arbres. Ils partirent ensuite chercher Anna Borissnova. Ils la trouvèrent toujours inconsciente, Borkoof la balança en travers de ses épaules, Matveïtch ramassa ses armes. Le fusil et son Sig Sauer étaient hors d'usage. La culasse du fusil était brisée et le canon du pistolet déchiré. Il admira la précision qu'il avait fallu déployer pour réussir de tels coups. Cette folle était un véritable tireur d'élite. Ils embarquèrent dans le 4x4 et sans le savoir, suivirent le chemin qu'avait emprunté leur proie.

 

* * *

 

Shaw installa Genrika dans un siège à l'avant du jet, lui posant une main lourde sur l'épaule pour qu'elle s'assît. Genrika aurait aimé lui poser des tas de questions, mais l'humeur de Shaw l'en dissuada. Elle s'installa sans rien dire et laissa la tristesse l'envelopper sans la combattre. Root observa Shaw remonter dans la coursive, évitant toujours son regard. Shaw se calla près d'un hublot, tourna ses yeux vers le paysage qui s'étendait sous les ailes de l'avion et fit mine de s'y intéresser. Elles n'avaient rencontré aucune difficulté pour rejoindre leur jet et l'équipage prévenu par Athéna, se tenait prêt à décoller à leur arrivée.

Root se retourna vers la jeune fille et alla lui demander si elle désirait à boire ou à manger. Genrika ne répondit pas. Root insista. Genrika détourna la tête et murmura entre ses dents :

« Je ne veux pas vous parler. Dégagez. »

Elle rendait la jeune femme responsable de ce qui s'était passé dans le bois. C'était comme ça qu'elle assurait les arrières de Shaw ? Quelle nulle !

« Gen ! claqua la voix dure de Shaw »

Root et la jeune fille sursautèrent de surprise, ni l'une, ni l'autre ne l'avaient entendue revenir.

« Root est ma coéquipière, tu lui parles bien et tu l'écoutes quand elle te parle. Et tu lui obéis, autrement je te fous une trempe. T'as compris ?

\- …

\- Gen ! cria Shaw.

\- Sam… commença Root.

\- Ta gueule Root ! Gen ! T'as compris ?

\- Oui, répondit Genrika sourdement.

\- T'as pas intérêt à l'oublier. »

Shaw tourna les talons et retourna comme elle était venue sans bruit et sans un mot de plus. Root vit les yeux de Genrika, s'emplir de larmes. Elle souffla un « Désolée » et la laissa tranquille, lui recommandant de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler si elle avait besoin de quoi que soit. Elle partit ensuite s'asseoir en face de Shaw. Elle se souvint de ce que Shaw ressentait quand Root établissait un contact physique avec elle, juste pour lui montrer qu'elle était là, avec elle, qu'elle bénéficiait de son affection, de son attention et de sa confiance. Elle tendit une jambe et l'appuya contre celle de Shaw. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, ne la regarda pas, mais sa posture devint moins rigide et elle garda le contact pendant toute la durée du vol.

.

* * *

.

Dans la chaufferie de la Concord Academy fermée pour le week-end, Fiodor Vesselov se mit à hurler. Il comprit pourquoi Matveïtch, Borkoof et Anna Borissnova poursuivaient leur vengeance sans toujours faire preuve de beaucoup de sang-froid. Pourquoi ils montraient bien trop d'émotions pour des mercenaires endurcis par les guerres souvent sales auxquelles ils avaient participé. Il regretta de les avoir méprisés. Il tenta vainement d'oublier ce qui l'entourait en priant, mais le scalpel sectionnant doucement les tendons croisés de son genou droit, lui brouilla l'esprit. Ses doigts brisés, les multiples coupures dont il souffrait, empêchaient son esprit de s'évader et il ne persista plus que la douleur et la peur qu'après celles qu'il avait ressenties, qu'il ressentait, d'autres suivraient, plus terribles encore.

« Ne pleure pas... dit son tortionnaire d'une voix douce. Ce n'est que le début. »

La voix glaçante le plongea dans des abîmes de terreur. Si seulement il avait pu leur dire qu'ils faisaient fausse route, que ce n'était pas Sameen Shaw qui maniait avec autant de cruauté, les fils électriques, les pinces, la scie et le scalpel. Que le bourreau était bien plus terrible et plus effrayant que la femme qu'ils poursuivaient. Tellement pire...

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

 **Baba Yaga** : _figure récurrente des contes Slaves et Russes, Baba yaga est une vieille femme vivant au fond de la forêt dans une petite isba. Dans certains contes, sa figure peut être comparée à celle d'un ogre qui comme dans le Petit Poucet rêve de dévorer des enfants. Baba Yaga est encore plus terrible, car parfois dans ce type de récits, elle va elle-même chercher les enfants dans leur propre maison, pour les ramener chez elle et tenter de les faire rôtir dans son four._

 

 **Streltsy** : _corps d'armée créé par Ivan le Terrible dont les hommes assuraient la protection personnelle et ne répondaient que du Tsar lui même.. Ils étaient redoutés par la population et plus encore par les boyards qui les haïssaient, pour la cruauté dont ils pouvaient faire preuve. Ils furent tenus responsables de nombreux assassinats et d'autant d'exactions durant son règne. Le corps, première armée professionnelle russe, a cependant perduré et s'est illustré au cours des guerres par son courage et son efficacité. Devenu une force militaire et politique très puissante le corps des Strelsys fut dissout par le Tsar Pierre le Grand._

 

 **Harold Adrian Russell Philby** , dit **Kim Philby** (1912 Ambala, Indes britanniques - 1988 Moscou.) : _Célèbre espion britannique à la solde de l'URSS. Il fut d'abord reporter au Times durant la guerre d'Espagne, décoré par Franco, Philby va être recruté par le ministère des affaires étrangères britanniques avant de rejoindre le MI6 au sein duquel il occupera très vite de hautes responsabilités. En 1949, nommé en poste à Washington, il est chargé de faire la liaison avec la CIA et les services de renseignements britannique. Kim Philby durant trente ans, opéra comme agent à la solde des Soviétiques auxquels il transmis des renseignements classés secret défense. Les Soviétiques lui sont redevables, entre autre, d'avoir percé les secrets de la bombe atomique. Il rejoindra l'URSS en 1962 et y vécu heureux et choyé jusqu'à sa mort en 1988._

Sources :

 _La vérité sur Philby_. E.H. Cookridge, Fayard. ( Titre original : _The third man, the verity about « Kim »_ _Philby, Double-agent_ , ed. Arthur Baker LDT.)

 _Philby portrait de l'espion en jeune homme_ , Robert Little, ed. Baker Street.

John Le Carré a aussi écrit un roman dont Kim Philby est le héros : _La Taupe_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Quelqu'un de bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **TaTchou** pour ses relectures._

* * *

 

Le jet se posa à Ottawa à neuf heures cinquante six. La destination avait été communiquée au Commandant de bord au départ de l'aéroport MacDonald-Cartier, le jour précédent. Son équipage savait en embarquant qu'il effectuait un simple un aller-retour. Ainsi en avait décidé Athéna. Les simulations, les calculs de probabilités avaient abouti au même résultat : la maison du Lac de la Prune assurerait un refuge presque parfait à Genrika Zhirova. Elle y serait en sécurité et l'environnement serait propice à son épanouissement physique et psychologique. Athéna ne pouvait prévoir combien de temps Genrika devrait se cacher. La région de Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain lui plairait et lui offrirait une grande liberté de mouvement, elle ne serait pas obligée de se terrer dans un lieu fermé dont toutes les fenêtres, par mesure de sécurité, risquaient d'être occultées.

Et puis, la maison était grande, les chambre insonorisées, il y avait le lac, des canoës, une jolie forêt, du bois à couper… Tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Shaw ne se sentît pas enfermée, esclave d'une situation qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, qu'elle gardât sa liberté de mouvement, son indépendance, pour que son intimité fût respectée.

Athéna avait envisagé beaucoup de solutions avant de se résoudre à celle-ci. Son choix avait en grande partie été dicté par l'importance qu'elle accordait au bien-être de Shaw. Root s'adapterait à n'importe quelle situation du moment qu'elle ne soit pas séparée de Shaw et que celle-ci se sentît bien et en bonne santé. En bonne santé physique et mentale.

Genrika, quant à elle, avait connu des situations difficiles d'abord en Russie, après que sa mère fut arrêtée, puis ensuite aux États-Unis à la mort de son grand-père. À chaque fois, la jeune fille avait démontré qu'elle était dotée d'une grande force de caractère. Elle ne s'était jamais laissée influencer par son environnement. Elle avait dans les deux cas, continué à suivre son chemin quel qu'ait pu être l'environnement chaotique dans lequel elle s'était mue.

En Russie, elle avait d'abord été placée dans un foyer avant que son grand-père n'ait pu l'en sortir deux mois plus tard. Il avait usé pour ce faire, de tous ses anciens contacts, de son statut de héros. Genrika, au sein de ce foyer destiné aux rebuts de la société, avait survécu à la violence, au froid et à la faim.

Une fois réunis, la petite-fille et le grand-père avaient vécu heureux ensemble dans une petite maison acquise par Sergueï Zhirova au moment de sa retraite. Malheureusement, la folie de sa fille, journaliste militante éprise de vérité et de liberté, mais dénuée du sens des nuances et de la plus élémentaire prudence, avait éveillé la suspicion des autorités, même envers le vieil homme. Yulia avait méprisé ses conseils, ses mises en garde. La Russie des Tsars, comme celle des Soviets ou de la nouvelle Fédération restait et resterait toujours la Russie. Au sein de L'Union Européenne, on vociférait des insultes, on dessinait des caricatures qui ne déclenchaient que le rire ou des procès en diffamation dont les peines en cas de culpabilité n'entraînaient au pire que des amendes. En Russie, les mêmes comportements entraînaient des arrestations musclées, des peines d'emprisonnement, des déportations, et parfois même des exécutions non-officielles. Le pouvoir n'acceptait pas la critique, la moquerie, la caricature, il ne l'avait jamais accepté.

Les autorités, une fois Yulia en prison, vinrent plusieurs fois retourner de fond en comble leur petite maison et Sergueï Zhirova se retrouva convoqué un nombre incalculable de fois au poste de police. Il y passa à plusieurs reprises la nuit entière et peu importait aux policiers que sa petite fille de cinq ans, de six ans restât seule à la maison. Alors, malgré son amour inconditionnelle pour la Russie éternelle, pour la sécurité et le bien-être de sa petite fille, il avait préféré émigrer. Genrika avait huit ans quand il était mort. Elle avait été confiée par les services sociaux de la ville de New-York à un cousin, plus immature qu'elle, drogué et vivant de petits trafics minables. Elle n'en avait pas moins continué à vivre, à aller à l'école, à jouer aux espionnes, à rester honnête, à se tenir propre et à figurer chaque mois au tableau d'honneur de son école.

Genrika se plairait au Lac de La Prune.

Shaw s'avérait l'élément le plus sensible. Le plus fragile. Elle marchait constamment sur un fil et quand il ne menaçait pas de se rompre, Shaw secouée par de violentes rafales, parfois par des brises traîtresses, manquait de glisser et de tomber. Son équilibre précaire devait être maintenu, nécessitait un environnement dans lequel elle se sentît en sécurité, dans lequel elle puisse se défouler, se retrouver seule quand elle en avait besoin, que sa relation avec Root se consolide, s'épanouisse sereinement et surtout... surtout, que celle-ci soit préservée et protégée. La maison du Lac offrait à Shaw l'espace idéal dont elle avait besoin quand elle ne combattait pas physiquement ses ennemis. Un refuge sûr et rassurant.

Quand Athéna leur conseilla d'amener Genrika à Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain, ni Root, ni Shaw ne protestèrent. Shaw à atterrissage vint chercher la jeune fille et lui annonça qu'elles était arrivées à destination.

« Où ?

\- À Ottawa.

\- On va vivre à Ottawa ?!

\- Non.

\- Où alors ?

\- Ailleurs.

\- Oui, ça j'ai bien compris, mais où ?

\- Pff, souffla Shaw. Tu n'as pas changé, tu poses toujours autant de questions. Tu verras bien quand on y sera. »

Elle tourna les talons, demanda les clefs du pick-up à Root qui lui céda sans exprimer la moindre remarque, ramassa leurs bagages et sortit. Root se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Un raclement de gorge la distraya de ses pensées et elle se retourna pour découvrir Genrika qui attendait qu'elle se poussât pour pouvoir suivre Shaw. Son regard n'exprimait rien d'amical. Genrika avait les traits fins, le visage légèrement en triangle, des yeux de la couleur des eaux des mers coralliennes. Les boucles blondes de ses cheveux lui retombant sur les épaules s'ornaient de reflets qu'au XVI ème siècles, les Vénitiennes lui auraient enviées. De sa personne se dégageait beaucoup de grâce et de douceur, et le regard hostile qu'elle dédiait à Root semblait à celle-ci d'autant plus agressif. Root s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Genrika marmonna un vague remerciement et partit d'un pas rapide rejoindre Shaw. Root souffla en levant la main dans un geste d'exaspération.

Elle vérifia qu'elles ne laissaient rien derrière elles. Elle savait très bien que c'était inutile, Shaw ne serait jamais sortie sans passer le jet au peigne fin et elle savait bien mieux que Root se charger de ce genre d'opération. Root avait juste besoin de se préparer à se retrouver deux heures et demie coincée dans un pick-up avec une mutique et une gamine qui l'avait prise en grippe avant même de la connaître.

Après avoir pris place à côté d'elle, Root attendit que Shaw démarrât pour lui suggérer de s'arrêter dans un super-marché avant de quitter Ottawa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux foutre là-dedans ?

\- D'abord, on a besoin de ravitaillement, ensuite Gen n'a rien à se mettre. Je sais qu'elle fait presque ta taille, mais je suis pas sûre que tu sois prête à partager ta penderie avec elle, ni qu'elle aime ton style vestimentaire et ton amour inconditionnelle pour le noir et... Gen ? Quelle est ta pointure ?

\- 38.

\- C'est pas vrai ! marmonna Shaw. Tout le monde chausse du 38. Okay, on y va, mais je ne sors pas du pick-up.

\- Tu ne veux pas avoir ton mot à dire sur la bouffe ?

\- Non.

\- Sam...

\- Je te fais confiance, tu sais ce que j'aime et si je dois cuisiner je m'arrangerais avec ce qu'il y a.

\- Bon, comme tu veux. »

Shaw les conduisit au supermarché le plus proche et se gara sur le parking devant le magasin.

« Gen, tu viens avec moi ?

\- Euh... »

Genrika lança un coup d'œil à Shaw, mais celle-ci regardait son volant comme si celui-ci s'était montré rétif à sa conduite et qu'elle en concevait un noir ressentiment. Genrika aurait préféré aller faire ses achats avec elle, même si elle ne montrait revêche, plutôt qu'avec... l'Autre. Root n'était pas idiote, elle comprit que Genrika se préparait à refuser son invitation.

« Écoute Gen, je peux me charger toute seule du ravitaillement, mais pour les vêtements, je doute partager tes goûts en matière de mode...

\- Bon, okay, céda Genrika en haussant les épaules. »

Root la conduisit d'abord au rayon soins du corps, hygiène et beauté. Elle demanda à Genrika de sélectionner un produit de douche, du shampooing, du dentifrice, une brosse à dents et tout autre produit dont elle se servait habituellement. Genrika rajouta une crème hydratante, de l'après-shampoing, de la crème solaire, une brosse et un peigne. Elle se rendirent ensuite au rayon confection. Le choix n'égalait pas celui des rues commerçantes des quartiers à la mode, mais Root n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une journée magasinage. Genrika porta son choix sur deux jeans, des tee-shirts, deux chemises unies, une à fines rayures bleu marine et gris et une à motif Vichy vert, pas de robe ni de jupe nota Root. Elle lui suggéra ensuite de choisir une ou deux tenues de chasse ou de randonnée. Elle lui expliqua qu'elles habitaient au milieu de la forêt et qu'elle pourrait aussi acheter un maillot de bain si elle aimait nager car la maison dominait un petit lac. On pouvait s'y baigner et elle possédaient deux canoës. Genrika ne daigna pas répondre, mais suivit ses conseils. Quand Root estima que la jeune fille possédait tout ce qui lui était indispensable, elle lui demanda si elle voulait l'accompagner aux rayons alimentation.

« Je préfère être avec Shaw .

\- Il y a des trucs que tu n'aimes pas ou que tu aimerais manger ?

\- Ça m'est égal.

\- On passe à la caisse et je te raccompagne à la voiture.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Oh, si c'est la peine. Je ne crois pas que Sameen apprécierait que je te laisse te balader toute seule et je n'ai aucune envie de subir ses remontrances. D'ailleurs ce serait imprudent.

\- Sameen, c'est son prénom ? demanda Genrika d'un ton moins agressif.

\- Oui. »

Root raccompagna Genrika au pick-up, rangea les achats de la jeune fille sur la banquette arrière et repartit en poussant un chariot devant elle.

À son retour, Shaw descendit de voiture et l'aida à ranger les courses à l'arrière du pick-up. Root alla raccrocher le chariot et dès qu'elle s'assit, Shaw démarra. Le retour fut silencieux. Genrika avait profité d'être seule avec Shaw pour s'installer sur la place passager à côté d'elle et Root en revenant était montée derrière. Genrika avait fait semblant de dormir et Shaw avait semblé ignorer aussi bien la présence de la jeune fille que celle de Root. Elle essayait surtout de ne penser à rien, juste à conduire prudemment et à rentrer au plus vite tout en veillant à ne pas enfreindre le code de la route.

Genrika s'endormit pour de bon pendant le trajet. Quand elle se réveilla, les deux jeunes femmes finissaient de vider le pick-up. Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis descendit. Elle observa la maison, la forêt et le lac avec attention. Elle imaginait mal Shaw vivre dans un tel environnement. Si isolé, si sauvage, si beau, si poétique, finit-elle par conclure. L'endroit respirait la sérénité. Genika, sans même tendre l'oreille, entendait le bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres, le chant des oiseaux. Rien d'autre. Shaw et l'Autre se trouvait dans la maison et Genrika resta cinq minutes sans savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Entrer ? Rester ? Attendre qu'on vienne la chercher ? Et pourquoi tous ces tueurs ? Ces piratages ? Ces Russes ? Ces accusions contre Shaw ? … Cette faille chez son héros ?

« Gen ? Tu peux entrer si tu veux, je vais préparer à manger. »

C'était l'Autre. Genrika s'avança et entra. L'Autre s'affairait dans la cuisine, Shaw n'était pas présente. L'intérieur plut beaucoup à Genrika. La maison offrait un mélange de confort et de simplicité. Elle aimait l'aménagement du vaste espace qui regroupait le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine ouverte. Dommage que l'une des occupantes lui soit… si antipathique.

« Tu peux t'asseoir dans le salon, si tu as besoin d'aller aux toilettes, c'est la porte là, l'informa justement Root en la lui désignant.

\- Merci. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Root l'invita à se mettre à table. Elle avait préparé des escalopes de poulet à la crème accompagnées de tagliatelles et d'une salade verte. Shaw ne se montra pas pendant le repas. Ni Root, ni Genrika n'évoquèrent son absence, Genrika parce qu'elle était toujours en colère contre Root, Root parce qu'elle savait que si Shaw ne venait pas, c'est qu'elle ne le désirait pas. Si elle avait voulu se joindre à elles pour le repas, l'odeur aurait suffi à la prévenir que le repas l'attendait.

« Euh, tu veux un café ? »

Genrika la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle était trop bizarre cette fille. Comment Shaw pouvait travailler avec quelqu'un comme ça ? Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier. Root ignora l'arrivée de Shaw, Gen se tendit d'impatience, d'appréhension.

« Gen, je t'ai préparé ta chambre, au premier étage, la troisième porte sur la droite. Tu peux monter si tu veux. La salle de bain se trouve juste avant.

\- Euh, merci Shaw. »

Genrika se leva maladroitement et monta.

« Tu lui as donné ta chambre... observa Root doucement. »

Shaw pour toute réponse, se contenta de hausser les épaules

« Et euh... tu vas dormir où ? »

Root n'osait imaginer que Shaw lui réponde qu'elle était stupide de poser une telle question. Shaw leva son regard sur elle et le détourna aussitôt.

« Pourquoi ne t'installes-tu pas dans le bureau ? lui offrit Root comme porte de sortie. C'est mieux qu'en bas. Non ?

\- Mouais... euh... J'ai... Je... J'ai mis des trucs dans ta chambre.

\- Pas de problème, les placards sont immenses, je n'en occupe pas la moitié, tu peux y laisser tout ce que tu veux.

\- Merci. »

Shaw s'apprêtait à remonter quand Root la rappela.

« Sameen ? dit-elle doucement.

\- Pas maintenant Root. »

Root ferma les yeux et expira longuement, essayant ainsi de se détendre et de ne pas se laisser aller à de sombres pensées qui n'aboutiraient qu'à d'autres sombres pensées et n'aideraient à résoudre aucun des problèmes auxquels Shaw, Genrika et elle se trouvaient confrontées. Elle débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle. Se concentrer sur des gestes quotidiens la raccrochait à la réalité, une réalité simple et sereine. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle aprréciait tant cuisiner... Surtout pour des gens qu'elle aimait. Shaw monta puis redescendit les bras chargés de vêtements, sa trousse de toilette suspendue à un doigt. Elle se rendit dans le bureau, puis sortit dehors. Peu de temps après, Root entendit la hache frapper à grands coups. Un événement important lui avait échappé ce matin. Il avait entraîné des répercussions qui mettaient à mal sa relation avec Genrika et plus important encore avec Shaw.

« Aty ?

\- Root ?

\- Que s'est-il passé ce matin ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu n'as pas parlé avec Sameen ?

\- J'en ai évoqué l'idée, mais Sameen l'a rejetée.

\- Elle t'a jetée ? s'étonna Root.

\- Non, c'est plutôt inquiétant d'ailleurs. Je préfère quand elle m'oppose un refus violent ou obstiné. Elle a juste répété « non » à toutes mes suggestions, sans agressivité, plutôt… comme si elle était...

\- Déprimée ?

\- Oui. Elle est en train de se fermer. Root, cela lui arrivait lors des simulations. Rien ne peut plus l'atteindre dans ces moments-là et ça peut durer longtemps.

\- Comme après ma mort ?

\- Oui. »

Dans ces moments-là, Shaw éprouvait un malaise si grand, sa souffrance atteignait une telle intensité qu'elle se retirait du monde. Cette attitude lui permettait de résister, de ne pas craquer, mais elle n'évacuait pas sa peine, ni sa souffrance, elle lui permettait juste de les oublier. Pas de les surmonter. Elle les rejetait juste assez loin dans son subconscient pour pouvoir se relever et continuer. Mais souffrance et peine étaient toujours présentes, elles pourrissaient lentement, dans un coin perdu de son esprit et elles l'empoisonnaient doucement, insidieusement. C'était l'une des raisons qui avait entraîné l'altération des émotions chez Shaw. Elle avait passé toute sa vie à encaisser, à garder pour elle tout ce qu'on avait pu lui faire subir. Shaw s'était construite une forteresse, munie d'un donjon et d'oubliettes dans lesquelles elle enfermait toutes ses peines et ses souffrances. Et ces peines, ces souffrances, s'étaient confondues avec toutes les autres émotions que pouvait éprouver Shaw et plus aucune n'avait vraiment subsisté, sinon la colère. Ses relations avec les autres s'étaient distendues, devenant années après années plus froides, extrêmement prudentes, pratiquement inexistantes. Shaw avait d'abord souffert de solitude, puis l'avait acceptée, pour finir par s'y complaire, y trouver une sorte de refuge. L'armée avait été le seul endroit où elle avait laissé s'établir une certainement camaraderie. Mais elle avait sûrement très bien géré son statut d'officier qui lui permettait de maintenir naturellement les autres à une certaine distance, et surtout, de garder un contrôle absolu sur ses rapports aussi bien avec ses subordonnés qu'avec ses supérieurs.

Mais le temps où Shaw se débattait seule au milieu des autres était révolu. Root savait que Shaw ne gérait pas très bien les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers elle et qu'aussi incroyable que cela pût paraître, se montrait souvent envers elle excessivement timide et très pudique... excepté en ce qui concernait... le côté sensuel de leur relation. Les émotions déstabilisaient Shaw et la plongeaient dans des abîmes d'incompréhension. Elles ne savait pas comment les exprimer et elle avait peur d'être ridicule si elle essayait... Et pourtant... Shaw pouvait se montrer sensible et très touchante, mais elle s'en rendait rarement compte. C'est pourquoi Reese l'aimait, tout comme Fusco. C'est pourquoi Maria Alvarez avait été si bouleversée par sa rencontre avec elle. Root soupçonnait Genrika d'éprouver les mêmes genres de sentiments envers elle aussi. La jeune fille dévisageait discrètement Shaw dès qu'elle la voyait, Root avait lu beaucoup d'affection et beaucoup d'inquiétude dans son regard. Genrika aimait Shaw. Elle l'admirait. Il fallait être complètement aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Ou peut-être s'appeler Sameen Shaw. Parce que Root n'était pas persuadée que Shaw se soit beaucoup préoccupée des sentiments que la jeune fille lui vouait ou qu'elle s'en soit même aperçue.

Root ne pouvait pas la laisser glisser dans son monde, elle devait l'empêcher d'aller s'enfermer dans sa forteresse, la rattraper par la main, lui montrer qu'il existait une autre voie pour surmonter ses peines et ses souffrances et surtout qu'il existait des moyens pour s'en débarrasser.

« Aty ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites quand vous vous isolez Sameen et toi ? »

Athéna ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle calcula d'abord quelles seraient les conséquences de dévoiler à Root, un secret que seule Shaw et elle partageaient. Shaw n'en avait jamais parlé à Root. Elle considérait donc leurs séances comme appartenant à son domaine privé. Briser la confidentialité de leurs échanges pouvait entraîner le ressentiment de Shaw, elle pouvait se sentir trahie et retirer sa confiance à Athéna. D'un autre côté, Root cherchait à l'aider et elle ne se servirait jamais de ce qu'elle saurait pour s'en servir contre Shaw, mais elle devrait renoncer à sa tendance à taquiner Shaw, en tout cas à propos de ce sujet. Shaw s'était montrée courageuse et avait accepté de baisser sa garde devant Athéna au cours de ses séances, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle vînt à le regretter et qu'elle refusât ensuite de s'y soumettre. Athéna avait calculé que malheureusement, l'équilibre de Shaw nécessiterait d'avoir recours à la méditation guidée tout au long de sa vie, jusqu'à sa mort. Même si peut-être, les séances au gré des évènements, dureraient parfois moins longtemps, et tendraient à s'espacer dans le temps.

« Root, tu devras être prudente avec ce que je vais te dire. Ne jamais heurter Sameen à ce sujet.

\- Quoi ? Mais… se défendit Root.

\- Comme si la taquiner n'était pas une de tes distractions préférées ! Tu adores la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Mais… tenta de protester la jeune femme.

\- Je sais, tu ne lui veux pas de mal, juste t'amuser à la déstabiliser, à la coincer. Mais tu éviteras. Si tu le fais je ne te pardonnerais pas, conclut Athéna d'une voix ferme.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Vraiment.

\- Bon d'accord, j'éviterai ce sujet.

\- Tu as intérêt. C'est très important pour Sameen, si tu l'aimes ne plaisante jamais à ce propos.

\- Tu vas me dire ce que vous faites ou pas ? demanda Root impatiemment.

\- Des séances de méditation.

\- Des séances de méditation ? répéta bêtement Root complètement abasourdie. »

Athéna lui raconta pourquoi elle avait mis en place ces séances, comment Shaw avait d'abord rechigné, puis comment ensuite Athéna avait réussi à la convaincre.

« Tu es maligne, sourit Root. Tu as piqué son orgueil ! »

Elle lui décrivit une séance type, quoiqu'avec Shaw il fut très rare que les séances se ressemblassent d'une fois sur l'autre. Athéna lui affirma que Shaw, une fois qu'elle eût accepté le principe, s'était montrée très douée et qu'elle possédait des capacités équivalentes à celles dont étaient dotés de grands mystiques.

« Ou de grands guerriers... murmura Root.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Athéna.

\- Et là ? Elle refuse de méditer ?

\- Oui. Parce que nos séances, même si Shaw reste silencieuse, même si je reste silencieuse, ne se conçoivent pas sans une dimension d'échange. Sameen ne peut se permettre d'être fermée, elle doit s'ouvrir, dialoguer. Je lui sers de guide quand elle en éprouve le besoin, mais en fait elle dialogue surtout avec elle-même, elle s'ouvre à elle-même. Root, ces séances sont indispensables à la santé mentale de Sameen, à son équilibre psychologique. Samaritain a détruit ses certitudes, il a surtout brisé l'image que Sameen avait d'elle-même, la confiance quasi absolue qu'elle se vouait. À jamais. Sameen ne retrouvera jamais l'équilibre qu'elle possédait avant que Samaritain ne la manipule. Le doute s'est insinué en elle, la peur, des sentiments qu'elle n'a pratiquement jamais éprouvés avant. Elle a besoin de se rassurer, de savoir exactement où elle se trouve, qui elle est vraiment, de se pardonner aussi. Sans ces séances, c'est impossible. Il faut que nous l'empêchions de glisser.

\- Je sais, dit Root en réfléchissant à tout ce qu'Athéna venait de lui révéler.

\- Si elle se retire seule dans un coin, on risque de la perdre. »

Root décida d'évaluer en premier lieu l'état de Shaw, puis de trouver la solution qui la ramènerait à communiquer. Elle se rendit à la remise.

Shaw coupait toujours du bois. Elle arborait une expression neutre et imprimait à sa tâche une force et une régularité qui ne présentait presque plus rien d'humain. S'il n'y avait eu la sueur qui perlait à la racine de ses cheveux, qui mouillait son tee-shirt, rien n'aurait pu s'opposer à l'idée qu'un androïde sorti tout droit d'un roman d'Asimov n'ait pas été assigné, pour une raison inconnue, à une mission de bûcheronnage. Sur le seuil de la remise, Root resta de longues minutes à l'observer. Shaw ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence. Root éprouva le désir de se glisser derrière elle et de l'enlacer, de l'embrasser dans le cou. Shaw réagirait-elle ou pas ? Non. Elle ne cesserait pas son mouvement et Root se prendrait le mail de la hache sur le haut du crâne. Elle finirait donc non pas tendrement enlacée à Shaw, mais à ses pieds, la tête défoncée et inconsciente. Son désir s'apparentait à un acte suicidaire. Et une fois Root sanglante et gisante sur le sol ? Soit Shaw n'y prêterait aucune attention, soit elle s'enfoncerait dans la culpabilité. Résultat de l'opération ? Nul ou négatif.

Root soupira et laissa Shaw. Et maintenant ?

Genrika.

Unique témoin de ce qui s'était passé le matin, seule la jeune fille possédait peut-être le pouvoir de toucher Shaw. Mais Genrika ne souffrait la présence de Root que si celle-ci ne lui adressait pas la parole. Tant pis, Shaw la tenait en estime, la jeune fille semblait intelligente et surtout, surtout, elle aimait Shaw. Si Root lui demandait d'aider Shaw, celle-ci accepterait sûrement. Cela ne contribuerait peut-être pas à faire remonter Root dans son estime, mais la jeune femme s'en fichait si Genrika lui ramenait Shaw.

Après avoir vérifié qu'elle ne se trouvait pas ailleurs, Root monta et frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

« Entre ! répondit Genrika sur un ton plein d'espoir. »

Root ouvrit. En la voyant Genrika, qui s'était assise sur le bord de son lit, retomba sur les oreillers, croisa les pieds sur les couvertures, puis ses bras contre elle. La déception et la colère se lisaient sur son visage.

« Gen, tu peux venir avec moi ?

\- Non.

\- J'ai besoin de te parler.

\- De quoi ?

\- De Shaw. »

Genrika leva un regard suspicieux vers Root, hésitant à la croire, à lui faire confiance.

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler ici, toi couchée et moi debout comme une imbécile. »

Genrika haussa les épaules, elle en avait rien à foutre que l'Autre se sente idiote, elle l'était de tout façon. Elle ne méritait rien de mieux.

« Gen, reprit Root essayant de garder son calme. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas. Shaw t'a dit que quelqu'un en avait après elle et que c'était pour cela qu'il voulait s'en prendre à toi. En fait, ce quelqu'un lui a déjà fait du mal... Beaucoup de mal. »

Genrika releva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers Root. Il lui avait semblé que la voix de l'Autre avait déraillé en finissant sa phrase. Son grand-père lui avait conseillé autrefois d'être très attentive au ton des voix, aux regards, au langage gestuel, aux micros expressions du visage. Les gens, même les plus grands menteurs, les agents les mieux entraînés, se laissaient souvent trahir par l'un ou l'autre de ces signes qu'on avait du mal à contrôler en permanence. La jeune femme debout au pied de son lit, ne mentait pas, elle ne cherchait pas à dissimuler quoi que soit, juste à ne pas se laisser submerger. Par quoi ? Genrika plissa les paupières. Par l'inquiétude et la peine. Elle se redressa soudain.

« Okay, je suis prête à vous écouter, où vous voulez parler ?

\- Sur la berge du lac, ça te va ?

\- D'accord. »

Root la conduisit au petit lac et elles s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre, laissant une distance raisonnable entre leurs deux corps.

« J'aime cet endroit, murmura Root.

\- Oui, c'est joli. »

« Poétique, pensa Genrika. »

« Gen, qu'est-ce que tu connais de Shaw ?

\- C'est un agent, qui sauve des gens, qui tue des criminels ou des ennemis de l'État. Elle travaille avec Monsieur Finch... avec un autre homme aussi... et avec vous.

\- Mmm, Monsieur Finch est...

\- Il est mort ? C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu le joindre au téléphone ?

\- Non, il est... disons en congé.

\- Mmm, fit Genrika pas très convaincue. Et l'autre homme ?

\- John ? Il est en mission.

\- Quelle genre de mission ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Vous ne savez pas grand chose, remarqua Genrika avec dédain. Vous servez à quoi dans leur équipe ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre à propos de Shaw ? demanda Root ignorant la question sarcastique.

\- Rien.

\- Vraiment ?! s'étonna Root en se tournant vers elle.

\- Si, elle est bizarre. »

Root sourit.

« Mais elle est super, ajouta aussitôt Genrika avec enthousiasme.

\- Tu l'aimes bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, répliqua le jeune fille sèchement.

\- D'accord. Bon écoute Gen, vous vous êtes rencontrées il y a trois ans, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais revue après qu'elle t'a aidée ?

\- Non.

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant ces trois ans et...

\- Et ?

\- Shaw... Sameen a été gravement blessée au cours d'une opération. En fait, elle aurait dû mourir. Elle... elle s'est sacrifiée pour sauver notre équipe. »

Root se tut. La bourse. Là où tout avait commencé.

« Et après qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? la relança Genrika.

\- Elle a été épargnée, mais elle est tombée aux mains de quelqu'un de très mauvais...

\- Qui ?

\- Un démon... »

Root s'abîma encore une fois dans le silence. Genrika souffla. Cette femme voulait lui parler et elle s'arrêtait toutes les trois secondes. Elle l'énervait avec ses silences. Elle ne devait pas avoir la conscience tranquille. Peut-être Shaw s'était-elle sacrifiée pour elle ? Peut-être qu'ensuite, cette idiote n'avait rien tenté pour délivrer Shaw et que celle-ci avait souffert par sa faute.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

\- Il l'a torturée. Longtemps. Trop longtemps.

\- Combien de temps ? Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui soutirer comme information ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allée la sauver ?

\- Il voulait savoir où nous étions, ce que nous faisions. Mais ça, c'était au début. Ensuite, il a voulu retourner Shaw, la transformer, en faire l'un de ses agents.

\- Un lavage de cerveau ?

\- Oui, en quelque sorte.

\- Mais ça n'a pas marché n'est-ce pas ? Shaw est trop résistante pour ça. »

Root laissa échapper un rire bref.

« Tu as raison Gen, tu la connais bien. Non, ça n'a pas marché, il n'a pas réussi à faire de Shaw sa marionnette. Mais... il lui a fait beaucoup de mal.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle est bizarre ? Enfin... encore plus qu'avant ?

\- Oui, c'est pour ça aussi que j'ai besoin de ton aide. Qu'elle a besoin de ton aide.

\- Comment ?

\- D'abord, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Ensuite... »

Root ne finit pas sa phrase, Genrika la regarda excédée quand la vit les yeux fixé sur quelque chose. Elle suivit son regard et découvrit Shaw marchant sur le ponton. Celle-ci se dirigea vers le petit hangar à bateau qui se dressait au bout du ponton, ouvrit la porte et s'introduisit dedans.

« Gen, raconte-moi, ce matin que s'est-il passé ? la pressa Root. »

Genrika lui raconta comment elle avait retrouvé Shaw maintenant une femme à terre, comment la femme avait pleuré et insulté Shaw, l'accusant d'être une meurtrière, comment Shaw s'était relevée et avait ensuite demandé à la femme de la tuer, de mettre fin à tout ça.

« Elle voulait dire quoi par « _À tout ça._ » ? demanda-t-elle à Root.

\- Après Gen, et ensuite ? »

Genrika lui expliqua qu'elle avait paniqué en voyant la femme russe prête à tuer Shaw. Qu'elle savait qu'elle allait la tuer. Alors, elle avait foncé, comme elle le faisait sur la glace et envoyé la femme valdinguer. Ensuite, Shaw avait eut l'air de se réveiller et s'était jetée à terre pieds en avant. Elle avait fauché les jambes de la Russe et l'avait frappée jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse. Elle avait aussi dit à la femme qu'elle n'était pas le meurtrier.

« C'est vrai ? demanda Genrika.

\- Oui.

\- Mais alors pourquoi la femme...?

\- Elle croit que Sameen a tué deux de ses amis et des membres de sa famille. Le meurtrier se fait passer pour elle.

\- Mais quel rapport avec moi ?

\- Il tue les gens que Sameen aime ou qui ont compté dans sa vie.

\- C'est horrible... Mais et moi ?

\- Tu fais partie de ces gens Gen. Des gens qui ont compté pour Sameen »

Root savait le fin mot de l'histoire. D'abord Shaw n'avait pas supporté sa confrontation avec Anna Borissnova. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas supporté sa peine. La Russe ne possédait pas le profil d'une femme émotive, la voir craquer avait dû déstabiliser Shaw, elle avait alors renoncé, baissé les bras et ensuite Genrika lui avait sauvé la vie. Shaw avait failli à sa mission de protection. Si on se fiait à ses critères, elle avait bafoué son code de conduite, son code de l'honneur.

« Tu disais qu'elle avait besoin de mon aide...

\- Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer maintenant Gen, mais Shaw est en train de se fermer.

\- Elle s'enfuit ?

\- Non. Elle...

\- Elle va devenir mutique ? Catatonique ?

\- Oui, un truc dans ce genre. Ça ne doit pas arriver. Ce matin... euh... balbutia Root ne sachant comment continuer.

\- C'est à cause des tortures qu'elle a subies ? Elle souffre de désordres post-traumatiques ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. »

Root se rangea définitivement à l'avis de Shaw, cette gamine malgré son sale caractère se révélait géniale.

« Vous croyez que je pourrais l'aider parce que je suis en partie responsable de son état ?

\- Tu n'es pas responsable Gen.

\- Je le sais, rassurez-vous, mais ce matin j'en ai été l'élément déclencheur.

\- Oui.

\- Okay. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Va la voir et... dis lui que tu es contente qu'elle soit venue te chercher, qu'elle t'ait sauvé la vie. Fais appel à son sens de l'honneur, joue sur ses sentiments.

\- Sur ses sentiments ? s'exclama Genrika. C'est une blague ? »

Décidément, Genrika connaissait bien Shaw. Une journée semblait lui avoir suffi à cerner le personnage.

« Non. Sameen.. euh... Sameen n'est plus exactement la même personne que tu as connue il y a trois ans. C'est elle, mais...

\- Elle sait écouter, maintenant, dit pensivement Genrika.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Root ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait la jeune fille.

\- Ses sentiments, elle sait écouter ses sentiments. C'est génial. Comment elle a fait ?

\- Elle a souffert, murmura Root sombrement. »

Genrika tourna le tête vers Root. Apparemment, elle aussi aimait Shaw. La tristesse et l'anxiété voilaient son regard et ses yeux brillaient.

« Vous l'aimez bien, en conclut Genrika.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est l'une des personnes les plus géniales que je n'ai jamais rencontrées. Un code parfait, répondit Root d'une voix convaincue. »

Oui ! Ça, c'était la bonne réponse ! Exactement le genre de celles qui touchaient Genrika droit au cœur, spécialement si cette opinion concernait son héros. Enfin, pour le côté génial de Shaw. Après cette histoire de code parfait l'étonnait un peu. Un code ? Un code informatique ? L'analogie lui semblait très poussée, excessive. Elle leva un regard curieux sur Root. En tout cas si la jeune femme jugeait ce code parfait, au moins elle connaissait la valeur de Shaw. Peut-être que Genrika pourrait l'apprécier si elle aimait vraiment Shaw et qu'elle se montrait moins stupide qu'elle avait d'abord paru l'être à la jeune fille. Et si en plus elle s'y connaissait en informatique, cela la rendrait peut-être intéressante.

« Okay, je vais la chercher.

\- Merci Gen.

\- Mouais. »

Genrika, se releva et se dirigea vers le ponton. Il manquait des planches, des pilotis. Certains venaient d'être remplacés, la résine transpirait en grosse gouttes le long des poteaux et les planches neuves brillaient de blancheur au milieu des autres plus sombres et tâchées de lichens. Genrika sauta par-dessus un trou de plus d'un mètre de large. Les planches qui devaient le combler se trouvaient empilées juste avant. Shaw n'avait pas fini son travail. Root n'avait pas menti la première fois au téléphone. Elle ralentit le pas en arrivant près du petit hangar. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, leva la main avec l'intention de frapper, puis se ravisa et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, la tourna et entra. Quand elle eut fermé la porte, elle se retrouva happée par l'obscurité. Elle attendit d'adapter sa vision et tourna la tête, essayant de distinguer Shaw. Elle s'avança. Rien.

« Shaw ? »

Pas de réponse. Elle finit par distinguer une forme plus sombre adossée au mur près de l'un des canoës retournés.

« Shaw ? répéta Genrika. »

Elle s'approcha. Shaw se tenait les genoux relevés contre elle, la tête enfoncée entre ses bras croisés.

« Shaw ? »

Shaw ne répondit pas, ne frémit pas. Genrika n'obtint aucune réaction et elle se mit à douter. Root se trompait, Shaw ne l'écouterait pas, ne l'écoutait pas. Elle était comme prostrée, déjà partie, trop loin. Genrika la gorge serrée se sentit démunie et toute sa confiance s'envola.

« Shaw, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle. »

 

* * *

 

Matveïtch et ce qui restait de son équipe avaient regagné New-York. Sameen Shaw n'avait laissé aucune indication qui leur eût permis de localiser Vasselov. Rester à Concord n'eût servi à rien, sinon de risquer de se faire arrêter par la police. Vesselov ne reviendrait jamais.

Ils avaient rejoint l'appartement que Yogorov avait aimablement mis à leur disposition à Astoria. Il avait assuré à Matveïtch qu'ils pourraient y loger aussi longtemps qu'ils le désiraient. L'équipe était réunie dans le salon. Matveïtch observa ses hommes les uns après les autres. Borkoof fumait cigarette sur cigarette l'air sombre. Aliokine, inquiet, regardait tour à tour ses camarades, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer, comment il avait pu se laisser surprendre par cette femme, pourquoi elle avait emmené Vasselov. Il avait protesté quand il avait compris qu'ils repartaient pour New-York sans même tenter de retrouver Vasselov ou l'une des deux salopes qui l'avaient enlevé. Matveïtch avait juste confirmé son intention de rentrer et quand Aliokine avait exprimé sa surprise teintée prudemment de désapprobation, Borkoof l'avait violemment pris à partie, lui crachant qu'il n'avait rien compris, qu'il ne connaissait pas Sameen Shaw, que Vasselov était perdu, qu'il fallait l'accepter et le venger lui comme les autres. Alioukine s'était tu et depuis, il était partagé entre un vague sentiment d'angoisse et la culpabilité. Si seulement il avait maîtrisé la femme qui l'avait attaqué... Il entendrait un bruit de pas, tournerait la tête et Vasselov surgirait de la cuisine et s'assiérait comme il en avait l'habitude, à cheval sur une chaise. Sur cette chaise, là en face de lui.

Matveïtch voyait son équipe flancher. Un débriefing s'imposait. Il posa ses yeux sur Anna Borissnova. Elle se trouvait dans un triste état. L'une de ses pommettes avait éclaté sous le coup de coude avec lequel Shaw l'avait accueillie quand elle lui était tombée dessus, un coquard lui ornait l'œil droit et sa mâchoire devait la faire souffrir car elle n'arrêtait pas de se la frotter avec les doigts en grimaçant. Les doigts de sa main gauche. Sa main droite était emprisonnée dans une attelle. Matveïtch l'avait accompagné à l'hôpital. Poignet brisé. Mais ce qui inquiétait Matveïtch depuis qu'elle avait repris conscience, c'était le silence dans lequel elle s'était plongée.

Anna Borissnova n'était pas issue comme les autres, comme lui, de l'armée, des forces spéciales. Elle lui avait été recommandée et présentée par Chouvalov. Matveïtch n'avait jamais réellement su comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, ni elle, ni Chouvalov n'en avait jamais parlé. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'Anna Borissnova avait très jeune, été recrutée par le SRV et rejoint les équipes actives comme « _extracteur_ », même si certaines de ses assignations la désignaient parfois plus comme « _effaceur_ » ou comme « _exécuteur_ ». Matveïtch l'estimait beaucoup, elle était disciplinée, se servait avec dextérité de toutes les armes qu'on pouvait lui mettre entre les mains, se montrait discrète et efficace. Elle ne buvait pas et ne commettait que rarement des erreurs. Elle semblait froide, mais une fois en confiance, on découvrait une personne chaleureuse et elle adorait chanter. Des vieux chants russes évoquant les plaines, les amours perdus, la mélancolie. Sa voix grave et profonde, modulée avec adresse emportait ceux qui l'écoutaient au cœur de ses chants, ils vibraient à l'unisson des paroles, elle imposait le silence et puis sans même s'en apercevoir les gens finissaient par l'accompagner, emportés par sa puissance évocatrice. Chouvalov jouait de la Balalaïka. Parfois Matveïtch s'imaginait quand ils chantaient ensemble qu'Anna et Ivan s'étaient rencontrés autour d'un feu de camp perdu au fond d'une lointaine forêt de Sibérie. Elle les avait souvent surpris le soir quand le silence régnait, à la fin d'une mission ou dans l'attente d'une autre. Elle commençait à chantonner puis peu à peu, son chant prenait de l'ampleur. Selon les circonstances, les chants étaient guerriers, mélancoliques ou très gais. Ils l'écoutaient alors, se joignant à elle, ou plongeant dans leurs pensées, leurs souvenirs. Si Chouvalov avait emporté son instrument, il l'accompagnait, mais pas toujours, préférant parfois lui aussi, se laisser bercer par sa voix.

Anna Borissnova portait en elle la sauvagerie, la dureté, mais aussi la joie de vivre, la mélancolie et la poésie des rudes contrées sauvages de Russie.

« Okay les gars, annonça brusquement Matveïtch. Debriefing. Borkoof ?

\- Rien à dire, quand j'ai fouillé la voiture, elles n'avaient rien laissé. Pas de traces, rien. Après, je suis resté avec toi.

\- Alioukine ?

\- Je vous ai tout dit. Quand je suis arrivé, Fiodor était en position. J'ai cru qu'il surveillait, je suis descendu et quand je me suis approché de lui, la femme a surgi. Je me suis fait surprendre… Je… j'ai été nul.

\- Personne n'est invincible Alioukine.

\- Mais si je ne m'étais pas fait mettre à terre, Vasselov serait vivant.

\- Elle aurait pu te descendre, intervint Anna Borissnova d'une voix sourde. Elle était armée non ?

\- Euh... elle portait un fusil sur le dos.

\- Alors pourquoi elle ne t'a pas descendu ? demanda-t-elle pensivement. »

Alioukine ne répondit pas, cherchant sans succès une réponse logique à sa question.

« Ce sont des perverses, cracha Borkoof avec mépris. Tuer proprement, ce n'est pas leur objectif, voilà pourquoi.

\- On ne connaît pas l'identité de la deuxième femme, observa la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire qu'elle est aussi folle que l'autre psychopathe ?

\- Elle fait équipe avec elle, ça me suffit comme preuve, répliqua Borkoof sur un ton agressif.

\- Pff ! souffla Anna Borissnova avec condescendance. »

Matveïtch fronça les sourcils. Alioukine culpabilisait, Borkoof d'habitude si calme, se montrait agressif, envers Anna Borissnova en plus. Borkoof avait l'apparence d'un trappeur. Grand, large d'épaule, il mouvait avec souplesse ses quatre-vingt dix kilos de muscles. Sa barbe blonde entretenue avec beaucoup de soin contribuait bizarrement à adoucir ses traits. Alexeï Borkoof était un camarade taciturne et souriant. Serviable et attentionné. Matveïtch ne connaissait de lui que son dossier militaire, mais il l'avait toujours imaginé vivant dans une famille entouré de filles. Il avait cette façon de traiter Anna Borissnova qu'ont les hommes qui avaient fréquenté et aimé, des femmes et des petites filles dans leur enfance. Chouvalov considérait la jeune femme comme une camarade, il estimait ses qualités professionnelles, mais il ne manquait jamais d'apprécier son physique quand il en avait l'occasion, Korotkov lui avait fait du gringue. Anna Borissnova l'avait remis à sa place sèchement, il n'avait pas insisté, mais n'avait jamais désespéré qu'un jour elle se montre moins farouche. Borkoof la considérait comme sa sœur. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, mais lui Matveïtch savait jauger ses hommes, analyser leur comportement, qualité indispensable à un chef de groupe. Borkoof veillait discrètement sur Anna Borissnova, s'efforçant à ce qu'elle s'en aperçoive jamais.

Et il n'avait pas échappé à Matveïtch qu'Anna Borissnova avait évité de nommer Sameen Shaw. Elle l'avait simplement désignée sous le terme de « _l'autre psychopathe_ ».

« Anna. Fais-nous un rapport de ton affrontement avec Sameen Shaw. »

La jeune femme pâlit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en baissant les yeux. Les trois hommes l'observaient en silence attendant qu'elle se mette à parler. Cette rencontre l'a bouleversée pensa Borkoof. Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas la première fois pourtant qu'Anna Borissnova se retrouvait dans des situations difficiles confrontée à des forcenés ou des fanatiques. Sameen Shaw devait lui arriver à peine à l'épaule, qu'est-ce que possédait cette femme pour l'avoir ainsi déstabilisée ?

« Zverev, aboya Matveïtch. Rapport ! »

L'ordre claqua dans le silence. Comme le patronyme jamais utilisé. La jeune femme releva la tête. Elle raconta alors comment Shaw lui avait d'abord fait sauter son fusil, puis son Sig Sauer des mains, comment Anna Borissnova avait sorti son couteau, s'était retrouvée à terre immobilisée par une clef, puis s'était relevée et quand elle s'était apprêtée à planter Shaw, comment avait surgi de nulle part une gamine qui l'avait envoyée valdinguer en lui criant en russe de ne pas toucher Shaw, comment ensuite Shaw lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait frappée.

« Mais c'est qui cette gamine ? s'étonna Alioukine.

\- La personne qui avait donné rendez-vous à Sameen Shaw, Genrika Zhirova, répondit Matveïtch

\- Matveïtch cette histoire est complètement… »

Bizarre oui, mais il y avait bien d'autres faits étranges dans l'histoire d'Anna Borissnova.

« Anna, il y a dans ton rapport des parties obscures qui demandent des éclaircissements. »

Touché.

Anna Borissnova serra les mâchoires et sa main gauche se crispa sur sa cuisse.

« D'abord, continua Matveïtch. Elle te désarme, sans te tuer d'accord ? Tu sors un couteau… Son arme ? Elle est où, à ce moment-là ?

\- Elle l'a rangée à l'arrière de son pantalon.

\- Donc, elle se bat à mains nues contre toi qui es armée d'un couteau ?

\- Oui. En fait elle ne s'est pas battue, elle a juste esquivé.

\- Comment t'es-tu retrouvée à terre alors ?

\- Elle m'a demandé de laisser tomber.

\- Mais tu n'as pas laissé tomber donc, elle a contre-attaqué ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle te tient et tout à coup, tu te retrouves une nouvelle fois en position de force, debout avec ton couteau à la main ?

\- Oui.

\- Et là, la gamine… lui sauve la vie.

\- Oui.

\- Anna, c'est quoi cette histoire ?! hurla soudainement Matveïtch. Elle te tient à sa merci trois fois, elle t'épargne trois fois et finit par être sauvée par une gamine ? Tu trouves ton histoire cohérente ?! Tu crois que moi, Matveïtch, je vais te croire ?! »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle, il l'empoigna fermement par le col de sa chemise et la poussa brutalement contre le dossier du canapé sur lequel elle était assise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches Anna ! dit-il d'un ton menaçant. Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dit pas ?

\- Elle… elle m'a parlé, balbutia la jeune femme. »

Matveïtch la relâcha et revint s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

« Raconte.

\- Elle m'a parlé en russe. Elle m'a appelée par mon nom, comme si elle me connaissait personnellement. Mais je ne la connais pas ! Je le jure !

\- Continue.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas tuer un frère d'armes et c'est après qu'elle a rangé son flingue…

\- Et elle t'a relâchée quand tu étais à terre alors qu'elle te tenait à sa merci, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, et ensuite elle m'a dit que j'avais raison, que je devais mettre fin à tout ça… Et avant de me mettre KO, elle m'a assuré que ce n'était pas elle le tueur et m'a demandé de te le dire.

\- À moi ?!

\- Oui. »

Les déclarations de Anna Borissnova plongèrent les trois hommes dans le silence.

« Elle cherchait à te manipuler, avança Alioukine.

\- Non, si la fille n'était pas arrivée, je l'aurais plantée. Elle n'aurait rien fait pour l'éviter. Elle avait ce regard, cette expression qu'ont les gens qui ont accepté de mourir ou renoncé à vivre. Je l'ai déjà rencontrée chez des condamnés à mort, chez des gens que j'ai tenus en joue et que j'ai exécutés. Je sais le reconnaître. Tu ne peux pas feindre une expression comme celle-ci, crois-en mon expérience… et, je n'y ai pas fait attention sur le moment, mais elle devait porter une oreillette, elle a parlé en anglais, j'ai cru que c'était à moi, mais elle s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre. Un adieu, des excuses.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! s'écria Borkoof.

\- J'ai cru mourir ce matin, deux fois. Sur le moment je n'y ai pas prêté attention, mais depuis… Je ne comprends pas, ni ce qu'elle m'a dit, ni pourquoi elle ne m'a pas tuée, ni pourquoi elle était prête à mourir. Et puis cette gamine… Après Shaw s'est reprise.

\- Anton, demanda Alioukine. Cette gamine ? Shaw l'a sauvée il y a trois ans des mains d'un groupe de flics pourris qui l'avaient enlevée, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais ensuite, elles n'ont plus jamais été en contact, continua Borkoof. Alors pourquoi tout à coup, au bout de trois ans de silence, cette enfant tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale appelle une psychopathe pour lui donner rendez-vous sur un terrain de golf ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Matveïtch.

\- On a eu des nouvelles de l'enfant ?

\- Non, aucune trace.

\- Il faut savoir pourquoi cette fille a contacté Shaw, déclara pensivement Anna Borissnova. »

Matveïtch la dévisagea attentivement.

« Anna… ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne crois pas à ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas… c'était si bizarre… mais de toute façon, que ce soit vrai ou pas, Sameen Shaw est le seul lien existant entre tous les meurtres. Qu'elle soit coupable ou pas, importe peu. Si on veut venger nos camarades, ma famille, il faut la retrouver. Elle détient la clef de toute cette histoire. »

 

* * *

 

Assise aux côtés de Shaw, presque à la toucher, Genrika lui parlait sans même savoir si la jeune femme l'écoutait. Elle ne savait pas comment l'atteindre, alors elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait vécu durant ces trois dernières années. Elle lui confirma qu'elle avait eu raison de lui assurer que tout se passerait bien, qu'elle saurait s'adapter quoi qu'il arrivât. Les prédictions de Shaw s'étaient avérées exactes. Genrika s'était très bien intégrée à l'école primaire et quand elle avait dû s'inscrire au collège, Monsieur Finch lui avait proposé de choisir entre plusieurs établissements. Ils avaient sélectionné La MiddleSex School, parce que l'environnement plaisait à Genrika, qu'il y avait un club de hockey sur glace et qu'elle rêvait d'y jouer depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Le collège était côté, l'enseignement de qualité et la directrice avait plu aussi bien à Genrika qu'à Monsieur Finch. Elle avait accepté que la jeune fille soit domiciliée à l'école et s'était montrée accommodante aux exigences de sa nouvelle élève et de son tuteur. L'internat était accueillant et l'entraîneur de l'équipe de hockey super cool. Genrika parla du hockey, de ses matchs, de sa place d'attaquante, d'Alvin. Elle lui dit qu'elle courait dans l'équipe de cross country et qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. Elle lui raconta ses cours, regretta que l'école ne propose pas de classe de russe et qu'elle avait du mal à trouver des romans en langue originale, qu'elle aimait bien les mathématiques et les sciences, mais que souvent elle rencontrait quelques difficultés à bien comprendre les concepts en physique et en chimie. Par contre, elle assurait en biologie comme en littérature et en informatique.

De fil en aiguille, face à son absence de réaction, Genrika en oublia la présence de Shaw. Elle se laissa emporter par son discours, Genrika était douée d'une nature bavarde et extravertie, mais les circonstances l'avaient confrontée à des expériences qu'il lui était difficile de partager. Comment raconter à des enfants issus de milieux aisés qu'elle avait vécu dans un taudis en compagnie d'un drogué pendant deux ans, que son immeuble servait de refuge à des dealers et des délinquants en tout genre, qu'elle avait mis tout le monde sur écoute et que ce qu'elle avait entendu avait fini par mettre sa vie en danger, qu'elle avait été enlevée par des criminels et sauvée par une femme en noir revêche qui avait tué elle ne savait combien de types à l'aide d'un fusil à pompe ? Et expliqué à ses camarades nés aux États-Unis que sa mère pourrissait quelque part dans un camp ou une prison d'État au fin fond de la Russie et qu'elle ne la reverrait peut-être jamais ? Même Alvin pourtant gentil et ouvert, ne pouvait vraiment la comprendre.

Alors, dans l'obscurité de ce petit hangar à bateau à côté de cette femme mutique qu'elle avait renoncé à atteindre, elle lui confia ses peines, sa solitude, ses espoirs et ses rêves. Et puis, comment elle ne l'avait jamais oubliée. Comment, quand elle se sentait trop seule, découragée, penser à elle lui donnait la force de continuer. Comment Shaw l'inspirait.

« Tu sais, je t'ai appelée parce que je savais qu'il n'y avait que toi qui pouvais m'aider. Je n'ai pas confiance dans la police. Et les gens que j'aime bien... ils ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville... J'ai hésité au début... j'avais peur que tu me jettes, mais qui pouvait m'aider à part toi... ? »

Shaw releva la tête.

« Tu es venue Shaw, j'avais besoin de toi et tu es venue tout de suite. Tu n'as pas changé, je n'aurais jamais dû douter de toi. »

Genrika laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Shaw. Celle-ci bougea, passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et la serra contre elle.

« Tu m'as manqué Shaw... murmura la jeune fille émue. »

Genrika attendit avant de continuer que sa déclaration atteigne Shaw.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant si tu pars ?

\- Je ne vais pas partir, affirma Shaw d'un ton neutre.

\- Tu veux rester là dans cette cabane toute seule... c'est pareil.

\- Je...

\- Je ne sais pas contre qui tu te bats, mais le dernier coup, c'est toi qui l'a remporté. Pourquoi tu réagis comme si tu avais perdu ?

\- J'ai merdé.

\- Non. Tu m'as sauvée.

\- C'est toi qui m'as sauvée.

\- Je t'ai donné un coup de main, c'est tout.

\- Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es parfaite ? Parce que tu es celle qui ne fait jamais d'erreur, parce que c'est toi qui protèges ?

\- Oui.

\- T'es débile. »

Shaw fronça les sourcils.

« Shaw, j'ai besoin de toi, fit Genrika en se serrant un peu plus contre elle.

\- Fais chier ! siffla Shaw en colère.

\- T'es hyper vulgaire, rit Genrika.

\- T'es toujours aussi chiante, répliqua Shaw radoucie.

\- Je t'aime Shaw. »

Shaw, tourna la tête vers elle. Genrika l'enlaça et la serra dans ses bras.

« Merde ! jura Shaw. »

Encore une ! Root ? Okay, Shaw assumait ses déclarations, elle l'avait cherché et puis elle devait bien avouer que... quand elle le lui disait, Root choisissait toujours un moment particulier, un moment où, Shaw ne savait pas comment, elle percevait qu'elle était prête à l'entendre, qu'elle ne rejetterait pas sa déclaration, et que même, Shaw, parfois, attendait, aspirait à ce qu'elle le lui dise. Athéna ? Cela passait encore, de toute façon, elle n'était pas vraiment humaine et son amour n'enfermait pas Shaw dans une relation dont elle ne savait que faire. Mais Genrika ? Pourquoi lui sortait-elle un truc pareil. En quoi Shaw le méritait et que pouvait-elle bien faire de cette information ? Qu'est-ce que cette gamine attendait-elle d'elle ?

« Shaw, ne panique pas, la taquina Genrika sentant son désarroi. J'ai passé l'âge des couches et des biberons !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu ne veux pas sortir d'ici, Shaw ?

\- Euh... Ouais, d'accord. »

Genrika plaça un baiser rapide sur la joue de Shaw qui râla et s'essuya la joue d'un revers de main. Genrika se releva en souriant. Elle tendit la main à Shaw qui soupira contrariée et l'ignora. Mais quand elle fut sur ses pieds Shaw ne put empêcher la jeune fille de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Je suis si contente que tu sois revenue, lui murmura-t-elle. »

Elle relâcha son étreinte et Shaw craignit un instant que Genrika lui prît la main pour sortir. Mais non. Le jeune fille sentait qu'elle en avait beaucoup demandé, qu'elle avait poussé Shaw très loin, qu'il fallait qu'elle relâchât la pression. Elle l'avait sentie se tendre dans ses bras. Elles sortirent du hangar et remontèrent le ponton côte à côté sans se toucher.

Root attendait toujours assise là où Genrika l'avait laissée trois quarts d'heure auparavant. Shaw vint se planter devant elle.

« Je vais voir Athéna, on se voit après ?

\- Quand tu veux Sameen.

\- Euh... Gen… hésita Shaw, cherchant ce qu'elle pourrait bien pouvoir lui dire.

\- De rien Shaw, sourit Gen.

\- Pff ! »

Cette gamine était insupportable. Shaw tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la maison.

« Merci Gen, dit Root pleine de reconnaissance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? Qui est Athéna ?

\- Athéna est... un programme, Shaw va discuter avec elle.

\- Un programme ? Comment ça ? Shaw va discuter avec un programme ? Pour quoi faire ? Et quel sorte de programme est-ce ? Quel est sa fonction ? Je ne pensais pas que Shaw était branchée informatique. C'est à cause de sa détention ?

\- Ça fait beaucoup de questions. Et non, Shaw n'est pas très branchée informatique, mais avec Athéna c'est différent.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Gen, je ne veux pas être désagréable, mais ça te dérangerait de remettre cette discussion à une autre fois ?

\- Euh, non.

\- Il est...

\- Quinze heures cinquante sept, lui indiqua Athéna. Root, pendant que Sameen est occupée avec moi, j'aurais besoin de toi.

\- Hum, merci et d'accord, répondit la jeune femme, puis elle s'adressa à Genrika. Gen, j'ai du travail à faire. On peut se retrouver pour le dîner vers huit heures et demie ?

\- Bon d'accord.

\- Je travaillerais... hésita Root attendant les instructions d'Athéna.

\- Dans ta chambre, j'ai branché ton ordinateur en réseau, tu profiteras de la puissance des machines du sous-sol. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas travailler en bas.

\- … dans ma chambre. Si tu as faim ou soif, n'hésite pas à te servir. Il n'y a pas de télé, mais tu trouveras des livres dans le salon.

\- Okay, merci. »

Elles rentrèrent ensemble, Genrika partit explorer la bibliothèque constituée en partie par Root et en partie par Finch. Elle eut le plaisir de trouver les œuvres complètes de Mikhaïl Boulgakov... en russe ! Qui lisait en russe ? Shaw ? Elle le parlait. Elle le lisait aussi ? Boulgakov ? Elle l'imaginait mal aimer cet auteur. Sa fantaisie et ses délires lui semblaient bien éloignés de ses goûts. Ou alors elle la connaissait vraiment mal. Genrika avait lu L _e Maître et Marguerite_ en anglais, mais le lire en russe... Et il y avait plein d'œuvres qu'elle n'avait jamais lues, qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, comme _Cœur de Chien_ ou _Le roman de Monsieur Molière_. Elle repéra un dictionnaire russe-anglais sur une étagère, s'empara du _Maître et Marguerite_ , du dictionnaire et partit s'installer dans un fauteuil du salon.

Root monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Athéna lui expliqua qu'elle devait pirater les fichiers médicaux créés par Samaritain lors de l'épidémie qu'il avait déclenchée à New-York l'année précédente. Il avait réitéré cette opération dans divers pays. Ces fichiers serviraient dans un premier temps à classifier la population. Quand Root osa demander dans quel but, Athéna confirma ses craintes. Les fichiers permettraient d'abord de mettre à l'écart des programmes de soins les personnes présentant des déficiences génétiques incurables et dommageables à la société. Dans certains cas, Athéna pensait que plus qu'être écartés, certains seraient simplement éliminés. Ensuite, ceux bénéficiant de particularités utiles, seraient utilisés selon les besoins. L'élite serait prise en charge par Samaritain et conduite aux plus hautes fonctions politiques, financières, administratives ou militaires.

« Cette utilisation des données n'est pas acceptable, expliqua Athéna. L'existence même de ces données ne l'est pas. Il faut les effacer.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en charger ?

\- Je préfère que ce soit toi, que la signature soit humaine. Je ne veux pas risquer un affrontement avec Samaritain. Tu as déjà fait preuve de tes capacités. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance pour trouver une solution... létale à propos de ces données.

\- Je suis flattée de ta confiance, sourit Root heureuse.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, je te reconnais juste pour ce que tu es. »

Root se sentit flattée plus encore, mais se garda de l'avouer à Athéna. Celle-ci l'aurait réprimandée.

« Comment veux-tu que je procède ?

\- Samaritain a certainement centralisé les données, si tu trouves une porte d'accès, je crois que tu auras accès à l'ensemble des données internationales.

\- Mmm, ça va être amusant, se réjouit Root en se frottant les mains. »

Elle ouvrit son ordinateur et l'alluma, frémissante d'excitation à l'idée d'aller saborder le travail de Samaritain.

« Root, ne te laisse pas aller à la fébrilité, tu ne pirates pas un quelconque site militaire ou gouvernemental, tu t'attaques à Samaritain. Directement.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Non, mais j'aimerais que tu restes prudente et concentrée. À nous deux, l'opération, même si elle se révèle complexe et dangereuse, ne présente qu'un faible pourcentage de probabilité d'échec.

\- Combien ?

\- Travaille !

\- Tu me caches des données Aty ? la taquina Root.

\- Je veux juste que tu te concentres.

\- D'accord... Euh, Aty ?

\- Oui.

\- Euh...

\- Ça se passe bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de recul, et d'accepter d'avoir failli, de comprendre pourquoi, mais surtout de l'accepter. Utiliser Gen s'est avéré être une stratégie très brillante. Intelligente. Bon Root, tu es prête à travailler maintenant ?

\- Oui, on y va. »

Libérée de ses inquiétudes, Root plongea dans les méandres du monde virtuel.

Les heures passèrent. Shaw la rejoignit après dix-huit heures. Root l'accueillit par un « Entre » suivi d'un « Salut Sam, ça va ? » dont elle n'écouta pas la réponse. Shaw resta mal à l'aise à la regarder, se demandant pourquoi elle était montée dans sa chambre. Elle parvint à la conclusion, que pour une raison stupide qu'elle n'avait pas envie de connaître, elle éprouvait le besoin d'être auprès d'elle. Elle partit sur le balcon, revint, fit un tour dans la salle de bain, se lava les mains, alla s'asseoir sur le lit, ramassa le livre que Root lisait, lut le quatrième de couverture, le feuilleta, se releva et se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle finit par attirer l'attention de Root.

« Sameen. »

Shaw regarda dans sa direction et la vit s'avancer sur le bord de sa chaise. Shaw réagit aussitôt. Elle traversa la chambre à grands pas et s'installa dans son dos, coulant son corps contre celui de Root. Celle-ci put se replonger dans son programme. Avoir Shaw contre elle la détendait et puis surtout, elle n'avait pas besoin de la surveiller. Ses multiples aller-retours qui avaient fini par la distraire et l'énerver, avaient enfin cessé. Elle pouvait se remettre à travailler l'esprit en paix. Enfin... tant que Shaw ne bougeait pas contre elle. Au bout d'une heure, elle la sentit doucement se frotter dans son dos, se serrer contre elle et surtout basculer son bassin vers l'avant dans un mouvement extrêmement sensuel. Shaw releva la tête et ses lèvres vinrent doucement l'embrasser dans le cou. Elles tracèrent leur chemin, lui effleurant la peau, provoquant un long frisson, puis commencèrent à parcourir les replis de son oreille. Plus bas, les mains de Shaw quittèrent ses cuisses, passèrent sous son tee-shirt et se posèrent sur sa taille. Ses doigts se mirent légèrement à tracer des dessins sur son ventre. Quand la langue de Shaw s'insinua dans son oreille, Root arrêta de coder, sa tête bascula vers l'arrière et elle gémit. Shaw continua, ses mains montèrent plus haut, éveillant le désir de Root de les sentir partout sur son corps.

« Sameen ! gronda Athéna, dans l'oreille des deux jeunes femmes. »

Elles sursautèrent sur leur chaise. Les mains de Shaw regagnèrent précipitamment ses cuisses et Root s'accrocha des deux mains à la table en rougissant.

« Merde, qu'est-ce que... maugréa Shaw aussi furieuse que gênée.

\- Root travaille ! lui ordonna Athéna d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Athéna ! protesta Shaw. C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

\- Sameen, tu la laisses tranquille ! Il faut qu'elle finisse ce qu'elle est en train de faire, c'est très important.

\- Mais de quoi...

\- Sameen...

\- Merde ! »

Shaw commença à se relever, mais Root la retint d'une main.

« Reste, s'il te plaît.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non, je n'en ai pas encore pour longtemps et je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

\- Je ne peux pas rester comme...

\- Sam, juste une demi-heure, la supplia Root. »

Shaw se rassit en maugréant qu'elle était tarée, que Root l'était aussi, accusa Athéna d'être une vraie emmerdeuse et affirma qu'elle allait balancer son oreillette aux chiottes et qu'elle serait enfin débarrassé de cette c...

« Sameen, la morigéna Athéna. Arrête d'être vulgaire, sois sage et tais-toi.

\- Je vais mourir, geignit Shaw.

\- D'accord, mais attends juste un peu, lui dit Root en souriant à son écran. Je te promets que je vais m'en occuper personnellement

\- Ah ah... ricana Shaw saisissant l'allusion. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir, je te promets rien.

\- Tu aurais tort, la menaça Athéna.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'écria Shaw.

\- Sa... commença Athéna.

\- D'accord, d'accord, concéda Shaw. Je ne dis plus rien et je ne bouge plus. »

Elle se cala contre Root et vécut l'une des plus longues demi-heures de sa vie. Quand Root eut fini, Shaw avait les mâchoires si douloureuses de les avoir serrées, qu'elle douta un instant de pouvoir ré-ouvrir la bouche sans hurler de douleur. Elle ne tarda pas à découvrir, qu'elle avait conservé une parfaite mobilité de la mâchoire, quant à la douleur ? Elle se noya vite au milieu d'autres sensations bien plus excessives. Shaw avait tellement restreint ses élans que quand Root cria joyeusement victoire et lui annonça langoureusement qu'elle était maintenant à son entière disposition, elle l'emporta dans une véritable tempête. Root se retrouva torse nu sans même s'en rendre compte, le corps pétri rudement par des doigts impatients. Au paroxysme de son excitation Shaw la mordit sauvagement au creux de l'épaule en grognant. Root n'arrivait pas se dégager de sa chaise. Elle cria sous la morsure. Les mains se firent plus douces sur ses seins, tandis que Shaw recommençait à la mordre plus ou moins fort sur l'épaule et dans le cou. Shaw la lâcha un instant le temps de passer son tee-shirt et sa brassière par-dessus sa tête, puis elle se frotta à elle et reprit ses caresses et ses morsures en grognant et en gémissant. Root s'accrocha aux genoux de son bourreau et commença à gémir son prénom. Elle sentait son plaisir grandir, elle remonta les mains sur le haut des cuisses de Shaw. Le désir brûlant de Shaw, ses mains sur ses seins, sa bouche, ses lèvres, sa langue, ses dents sur son cou suffirent à l'emmener, elle bascula en enfonçant profondément ses doigts dans les cuisses de Shaw, elle l'entendit crier son nom. Shaw bascula à sa suite, puis se relâcha contre elle, le front appuyé entre ses omoplates.

« Embrasse-moi Sameen, exigea Root encore haletante. »

Comment Shaw pouvait la mettre dans cet état ? Se mettre dans cet état ? Shaw releva la tête, Root pivota légèrement et elle s'embrassèrent, doucement, puis plus fébrilement. Root finit par se lever, elle mit la main sous le menton de Shaw et l'encouragea à se remettre sur pieds. Elle la guida vers le lit, la poussa à s'allonger, lui retira le reste de ses vêtements, se déshabilla, s'allongea doucement sur elle et recommença à l'embrasser.

« Je suis toute à toi maintenant, lui glissa-t-elle entre deux baisers. »

Shaw ne put répondre que par un gémissement, incapable de parler, uniquement concentrée sur son désir, sur celui de Root, tendue vers un seul but, assouvir le sien, pour le ranimer ensuite, puis l'assouvir de nouveau, aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait et entraîner Root avec elle, l'entendre gémir, crier son nom, onduler sur elle, se tendre sous elle, mêler leurs sueurs, l'emporter. Partager. Donner. Recevoir. Explorer la moindre parcelle de son corps, le moindre de ses désirs, la sentir contre elle, en elle, sur elle, sous elle, partout. Elle perdait parfois Root en route, la jeune femme croulait sous les sensations et se laissait parfois flotter profitant d'une caresse, d'un baiser, d'un mouvement, savourant une odeur, goûtant de sa langue le corps de Shaw, tout ce qui pouvait s'en dégager, Shaw s'arrêtait alors, l'attendait patiemment quelques instant, puis elle venait chercher Root, la pressait de repartir avec elle. Et Root repartait avec elle. Plus loin. Toujours plus loin, jusqu'à ne plus être capable de la suivre. Elle demandait grâce, et si Shaw le lui demandait elle l'emportait un peu plus loin, mais si elle l'accompagnait, elle ne la suivait pas. Elle ne le pouvait pas, arrivée aux limites de sa résistance. Shaw n'insistait pas, prenait dans un dernier élan ce que Root lui offrait puis venait la rejoindre sur des rivages plus tranquilles. Root savait par expérience que Shaw n'éprouvait aucune frustration quand Root l'abandonnait, qu'elle avait déjà assouvi ses désirs à ce moment-là. Root avait ressenti la fierté de Shaw de la conduire jusqu'à ses limites et parfois même au-delà, son orgueil idiot d'être la plus résistante, son sentiment de paix et de plénitude. Root ne ressentait pas les choses de la même façon que Shaw, il y rentrait plus de douceur et certainement pas cette satisfaction glorieuse d'avoir comblé sa partenaire. Cependant, Shaw n'y mettait aucune suffisance et ne concourait que contre elle-même. Pour cette raison Root trouvait sa joie plutôt attendrissante. Mais ce qui plaisait le plus à Root c'était de partager avec Shaw une grande complicité, de se retrouver hors de leur monde respectif, sur un terrain neutre et rassurant où plus rien ne les séparait.

Root frotta sa joue sur l'épaule de Shaw qui peinait à retrouver son souffle. Elle laissa ses doigts courir légèrement entre ses seins. Shaw lui attrapa la main et la lui immobilisa. Root se redressa et tourna vers elle un regard interrogateur.

« Je ne peux plus.

\- Toi Sameen ? s'étonna Root ravie. »

Shaw râla et d'une main la força à reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Elles restèrent en silence un moment. Root savourant pleinement sa position, encore plus haut sur son nuage quand Shaw d'une main distraite commença à lui caresser le dos.

« Le jour où tu meurs, je me tire une balle dans la tête, murmura-t-elle.

\- Root...

\- Je ne plaisante pas.

\- Je sais... »

Shaw pensa tristement que si elle se savait capable de mourir pour la sauver, elle ne pourrait jamais se tuer si elle survivait à Root. Elle n'en avait pas ressenti l'envie la première fois, la prochaine fois, si jamais une prochaine fois devait se profiler un jour, elle ne la suivrait pas non plus. Elle lui survivrait. En petits morceaux, l'âme et le cœur brisés, perdue, mais elle lui survivrait. Elle ne savait pas si c'était normal ou pas, juste ou faux, bien ou mal, courageux ou lâche. Peut-être devrait-elle en parler avec Athéna. Root se tuerait sans hésiter, elle jamais, sauf si la vie de Root se trouvait menacée. Comme à la bourse de New-York, comme dans les simulations quand elle avait encore eu la possibilité de le faire.

« Root ?

\- Mmm.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce matin.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu la tuer non plus.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça... Shaw se tut longuement avant de poursuivre. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle croyait qu'elle allait mourir, elle a craqué parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne vengerait pas sa famille, Chouvaloff et Korotkov. Je... je n'ai pas supporté.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Sameen et je comprends... j'ai juste eu peur.

\- Tu...

\- Mais c'est okay, Sam. Tu es vivante, Anna aussi et on a récupéré Gen. Cette mission a été un complet succès.

\- …

\- Non ? demanda Root se relevant pour regarder Shaw.

\- Ouais. Mission accomplie. Aucun dommage collatéral.

\- Absolument, nous sommes tout à fait d'accord. »

Root se pencha pour l'embrasser, Shaw interposa une main entre leurs lèvres.

« Sameen ! protesta Root désappointée.

\- Root, tu ne vas pas t'arrêter.

\- Je récupère vite... pas toi ?

\- Euh...

\- Vire ta main Sameen. »

Shaw refusa, Root plongea dans son cou et brisa toutes les défenses de Shaw en trois baisers et une caresse bien placée.

.

 

Les protestations bruyantes de son estomac vide réveillèrent Shaw pourtant profondément endormie sur Root. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit la lune briller à travers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la terrasse. Elle s'étira en baillant. Elle mourait de faim. Elle essaya de bouger, mais Root la tenait fermement enlacée entre ses bras. Shaw se demanda si Root n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir avec un nounours ou un coussin dans les bras et si elle ne l'avait pas confondue avec. Après un autre essai qui ne servit qu'a resserrer les bras de Root autour d'elle, elle se résolut à la réveiller.

« Root !

\- Mmm.

\- Root !

\- Quoi Sameen ? marmonna Root.

\- J'ai faim, tu me serres contre toi et je ne peux pas bouger.

\- Tu veux t'enfuir ? demanda Root plus ou moins encore plongée dans ses rêves.

\- Non, je veux aller manger. »

Root serra Shaw contre elle, ignorant ses protestations, et ouvrit les yeux.

« Il fait nuit ?! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Non, j'ai fermé les volets.

\- Ah... fit Root soulagée.

\- Root ! la reprit Shaw en levant les yeux au ciel. Évidemment qu'il fait nuit.

\- Quoi ?! Mais il est quelle heure ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Athéna ?!

\- Dix heures quarante-huit.

\- Dix heures du soir ?

\- Non, du matin, répliqua Shaw acerbe. Mais t'es débile ce soir !

\- Gen ! Je lui ai dit qu'on se retrouverait à huit heures et demie !

\- Ah, euh... ben, ce n'est pas grave, fit Shaw ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui pouvait poser problème.

\- Sam ! Pousse-toi de là. Vite. »

Shaw souffla contrariée.

« Root, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec elle ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, s'impatienta Root. Ce n'est pas le problème. On a passé l'heure du dîner.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, décida Shaw en sautant du lit, son courage soudainement piqué par l'idée d'aller manger.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Hors de question !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux prendre ma douche toute seule, je ne veux pas que tu viennes m'embêter.

\- Sameen ! … et puis ça ne m'a pas semblé te déplaire autant que ça la dernière fois que nous en avons prise une ensemble.

\- Hein...? Ah !… Mais là, je veux prendre une douche Root, insista Shaw.

\- C'est bien ce que nous avons fait.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

\- Bon, j'aurais été sage pourtant.

\- Je préfère ne pas tenter le coup.

\- Tu as trop faim ? plaisanta Root.

\- Oui.

\- Sam, la rappela Root.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton bras, il faudrait le soigner correctement »

Shaw leva son bras, le pansement rudimentaire que lui avait posé Gen avait été arraché lors de leurs ébats et la blessure avait saigné. Shaw regarda le lit, remarqua des traînées de sang et s'excusa auprès de Root d'avoir tâché son lit. Root un sourcil relevé lui sortit une remarque égrillarde à propos de tâches qu'on pouvait trouver dans son lit à laquelle Shaw exaspérée par son humour déplacé ne répondit pas. Elle ramassa ses vêtements et disparut dans la salle de bain. Root la suivit, Shaw déjà sous la douche, se fâcha quand elle l'entendit entrer.

« Il y a une baignoire Sameen... »

Shaw marmonna des imprécations noyées sous le jet de sa douche, et quand elle sortit, Root était déjà descendue. Elle avait même pris le temps de placer un change complet à son intention sur un tabouret et d'emporter ses vêtements sales. Shaw soupira, mi-ennuyée mi-touchée par l'attention que Root manifestait à son égard.

Après s'être habillée, Shaw dévala les escaliers et déboula dans la cuisine, prête à se jeter sur n'importe quelle nourriture qui se présenterait à elle. Root l'arrêta en lui posant une main sur la poitrine et la conduisit par les épaules s'asseoir sur une chaise de la salle à manger.

« Gen a préparé à manger. Mais je crains que ce soit un peu léger pour toi. Je vais te faire cuire un steak.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé Gen ? demanda Shaw en soulevant le couvercle de la cocotte posée sur la table.

\- Un ragoût de carottes.

\- Putain ce que j'ai faim !

\- Sam ! la morigéna Root de la cuisine.

\- Pardon, s'excusa Shaw. Je me sers. T'en veux Gen ?

\- J'ai déjà mangé.

\- Ah, bien, se félicita Shaw. »

Sans plus s'occuper de ce qui l'entourait, elle s'empara de son assiette et d'une cuillère et se servit généreusement. Elle dévora le contenu de son assiette en trois minutes et se resservit.

« Ch'est bon, déclara-t-elle à Gen la bouche pleine. »

Genrika la contemplait bouche bée. Elle n'avait jamais vu Shaw manger. Shaw manger quand elle mourait de faim. Elle lui rappelait les espèces de morfales de l'équipe masculine de foot quand ils se jetaient sur les plats après un entraînement particulièrement dur et épuisant. Ils la dégoûtaient, ils ne mangeaient pas, ils bâfraient. Shaw offrait peu de différences avec eux en comparaison. Elle s'apprêtait déjà à se resservir une troisième fois quand Root lui apporta un énorme steak qu'elle avait cuit au grill.

« Laisse-moi des carottes et mange plutôt ça. »

Elle retira l'assiette quand Shaw tendit la main pour s'en saisir, Shaw râla, se leva de son siège et lui arracha impatiemment l'assiette des mains. Root regarda Genrika en souriant, se pencha au dessus de la cocotte et se servit... les deux cuillères à soupe qui restaient de carottes.

« Tu ne m'as presque rien laissé Sameen, lui reprocha Root dépitée.

\- Y rechte des bommes dans la cuijine, chi tu veux. »

Genrika hallucinait. Root riait. Shaw goinfrait.

 

* * *

 

Le corps mutilé et à moitié décomposé de Vasselov fut découvert par le technicien de la Concord Academy le lundi matin, une heure avant la rentrée des classes. Il y était descendu relancer la chaudière. Après avoir vomi son petit-déjeuner, il mit plus d'un quart d'heure à appeler les secours. Il tremblait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à composer le numéro pourtant court du 911 sur son téléphone. Il balbutia des mots sans suite : chaufferie meurtre, horrible, venez vite, tête, sourire et le nom de l'école. Quand le 911 rappela pour s'assurer de la véracité de ses dires, il répéta la même chose pratiquement dans le même ordre. Il fut retrouvé prostré dans la cage d'escalier menant à la chaufferie, les secours diagnostiquèrent un état de choc et il fut rapidement évacué sur un brancard.

Sanders le sut et prévint Fusco. Elle avait compris que l'affaire touchait son co-équipier d'une façon particulière même si elle n'avait pas réussi à savoir pourquoi. Elle avait tenté de le faire parler, mais il avait évité à chaque fois de répondre à ses questions. C'était une grosse affaire, le nombre des victimes s'élevait maintenant à six. Par Interpol, les autorités américaines avaient appris l'existence des deux victimes russes de Moscou et de Ieroslav. Le mode opératoire accusait Sameen Shaw et des preuves l'avaient de toute façon identifiée comme coupable en Russie comme aux États-Unis. Par contre, malgré les investigations menées par les enquêteurs des deux côté des océans, aucun lien ne put être établi entre les victimes russes et leur tortionnaire.

Aux États-Unis, l'affaire avait été confiée au FBI, mais Saunders et Fusco avaient été chargés d'enquêter sur les déplacements d'Ephrem Cohen à Anchorage et de rechercher des traces de la présence de la tueuse en série. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé, mais grâce à leur statut d'enquêteurs officiels, ils avaient pu avoir accès aux dossiers de Shaw.

Sauders les éplucha. Elle en conclut que Sameen Shaw n'avait jamais été en contact avec des militaires russes, ni avant l'armée, ni pendant, aussi bien lors de ses affectations en Irak ou Afghanistan. Si elle avait connu ces Russes, cela n'avait pu arriver qu'après qu'elle avait quitté l'USMC le 16 décembre 2010, cinq ans et demie auparavant, période durant laquelle les activités de Sameen Shaw restaient inconnues. Saunders se demandait comment une personne pouvait vivre sans laisser aucune trace sinon celle de son décès, un soir, dans les rues de New-York en 2013. Décès enregistré par les services de police, confirmé par un légiste... et entièrement factice. La vie de cette femme, après sa sortie de l'armée demeurait un complet mystère.

Fusco téléphona à Reese dès que Sauders l'eût prévenu du nouveau meurtre.

« Lionel ?

\- Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre. Un mercenaire russe.

\- Où ?

\- À Concord dans le Massachusetts. Shaw est avec toi ?

\- Non.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Avec Root.

\- Elle sont toutes seules ?

\- Oui.

\- Et Finch ?

\- Euh…

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Disons qu'elles ont eu un différend avec Finch et euh…

\- L'équipe des tarées s'est prise la tête avec le binoclard ?! Root ?

\- Oui. »

Fusco n'en revenait pas. Root lui avait toujours parue si respectueuse envers Finch, du moins quand elle avait arrêté de se comporter comme une véritable psychopathe incontrôlable. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu arriver pour qu'elle se querelle avec lui ? Et Shaw ? Comment son sens du devoir, son pointilleux sens de l'honneur avaient-ils pu s'arranger avec l'idée de trahir son employeur. Fusco avait toujours pensé que si Shaw trouvait que son travail allait à l'encontre de ses envies ou de ce qu'elle pensait juste, elle partirait. Que sans trouble ni fracas, elle disparaîtrait. Il l'imaginait mal dans la peau d'un mutin. Donc, ces deux ravagées avaient définitivement conclu une alliance, ce qui ne l'étonnait que peu. Ce qui le laissait sans voix et plutôt inquiet, c'est qu'elles se soient alliées contre Finch.

« Et maintenant ?

\- Finch euh… prend un peu de recul.

\- Attends... et sa Machine ?

\- Elle va bien.

\- Bon, et toi ?

\- Je suis en mission.

\- Tout seul ?

\- Oui, une assignation spéciale.

\- Un numéro ?

\- Oui.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Tu ne le connais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

\- C'est un prof.

\- Victime ou criminel ?

\- Potentielle victime.

\- Tu ne veux rien me dire ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que je peux joindre sexy-folle-dingue ?

\- Euh...

\- Bon, okay John, j'ai compris. Si tu as besoin de moi... »

Fusco raccrocha sans attendre que Reese lui réponde. Il se sentait triste et en colère. Reese le prenait vraiment pour un con. Trente secondes plus tard, la sonnerie de son téléphone lui indiqua qu'il venait de recevoir un sms. Il sourit quand il découvrit qu'un numéro s'affichait sur son écran. Heureux que John ne l'ait pas laissé en dehors du coup. Il composa le numéro, sans savoir que celui-ci ne lui avait pas été transmis par Reese. Athéna veillait. Fusco ne représentait pas un danger, l'inspecteur méritait la confiance de l'équipe, il bénéficiait de la sienne, et elle le savait aussi, de celle de Root et de Shaw.

 

* * *

 

Samaritain fulminait. Un virus venait de détruire l'ensemble des données médicales récoltées aux États-Unis. Conscient des risques de propagation aux autres données médicales conservées dans d'autres pays, il coupa les ponts existants, renforça les pare-feux, déclencha des mises hors tension.

Trop tard, à peine les États-Unis furent-ils touchés, que le virus s'attaquait déjà aux bases de données en Chine, en Inde, en Russie et au Pakistan. Les pays de l'Union Européenne se retrouvèrent infectés via des programmes espions installés par des nations amies ou ennemies qui aspiraient à lui voler ses secrets industriels. La propagation du virus fut fulgurante.

Recherche de signature...

Résultat : Racine carré... d'un marteau ?

Signature inconnue.

Nouvelle recherche...

Racine. Root. L'interface de La Machine !

Marteau. Aucun résultat disponible.

Mais Samaritain, grâce aux simulations de Sameen Shaw, connaissait l'interface. Il la connaissait aussi personnellement, comme il connaissait l'amour passionné et irrationnel qu'elle vouait à Sameen Shaw. Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient ensemble. L'interface s'étaient battue pour Sameen Shaw et elle n'avait pas hésité plusieurs fois, à braver la mort pour elle. Elle s'était même offerte en sacrifice, pas seulement pour sauver Sameen Shaw, mais juste pour la voir, se retrouver près d'elle. Elle ne concevait pas son combat sans Sameen Shaw se tenant à ses côtés.

Calculs...

Résultat ?

Les probabilités pour que le marteau représente Sameen Shaw s'élevaient à 96,28%.

Samaritain recontacta ses agents en Irak. La cible se trouvait en mission, l'opération risquait de prendre du temps. Samaritain la maintint. La cible devait être récupérée puis placée en détention, au secret, en attendant l'arrivée de l'exécuteur.

Délais de mise à disposition ? Résultats incertains, l'état de guerre qui régnait en Irak entraînait trop de données aléatoires.

Un corps venait d'être retrouvé, même s'il ne représentait rien pour Sameen Shaw, le meurtre comme tous les autres, portait sa signature. Samaritain se résolut à attendre deux semaines. Si la cible prévue n'était pas disponible dans un délai raisonnable, une autre cible serait engagée.

Il porta ensuite son attention sur l'interface. S'il pouvait elle aussi l'atteindre, elle lui servirait de levier pour manipuler Sameen Shaw. Son personnage lui avait été très utile durant les simulations, il lui devait la plupart de ses réussites. Sans lui Sameen Shaw n'aurait pas été si facilement dupée. Mais il lui devait aussi des échecs. L'interface devait être utilisée avec prudence.

Nom : Groves

Prénom : Samantha.

Pseudonyme : Root.

Date et lieu de naissance : 7 décembre 1979 , Bishop, Texas, USA.

Famille : père et mère décédés, aucun autre membre connu.

Études : inconnues.

Lieux de résidence connus : Bishop, New-York... Données incomplètes.

Compétences : informatique, maniement des armes... Données incomplètes.

Liens affectifs ou amicaux passés : Hanna Frey (décédée), Harold Finch (statut actuel inconnu, liens actuels avec l'interface inconnus.).

Liens affectifs présents : La Machine, Sameen Shaw.

Résultats ?

L'interface était un fantôme solitaire.

Moyen de pression ? La Machine et Sameen Shaw.

Samaritain ne pouvait atteindre ni l'une, ni l'autre.

Sameen Shaw... Si elle tombait l'interface tomberait aussi et La Machine se retrouverait sans alliés. Samaritain savait qu'elle ne recrutait pas d'agents. Il ne comprenait pas sa stratégie, son but, les objectifs qu'elle poursuivait. Pourquoi une équipe si réduite ? Elle avait développé une relation affective envers ses agents qui dénotait une altération de ses programmes. Un agent servait des objectifs, il possédait un numéro d'enregistrement, s'il faillait à sa mission, il était éliminé et remplacé. Une intelligence supérieure n'avait aucun intérêt à développer un sentiment qui emportait le plus souvent les êtres humains à leur perte. Sous l'emprise de ce qu'ils appelaient l'amour, ils agissaient sans logique, oubliaient de penser rationnellement et multipliaient fautes et erreurs. La Machine en intégrant ce principe dans ses programmes prouvait qu'elle était une aberration. Les aberrations devaient être effacées. Son amour pour ses agents entraînerait sa perte et s'ils mouraient, elle se retrouverait seule. Harold Finch lors de son émancipation avait été rayé de la liste de ses proches, les probabilités pour qu'il ait accepté la libération de La Machine avoisinaient les 5,08%. Un résultat insignifiant. Il ne restait que Sameen Shaw et Samantha Groves. Un homme aussi peut-être. Jamais identifié. Un exécutant.

Sameen Shaw. La clef de voûte du fragile et ridicule édifice que représentait ses ennemis. Samaritain allait la pulvériser et tout s'effondrerait.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Avertissement :** Je revendique haut et fort la création d'un nouveau barbarisme : le passé simple du verbe **distraire**. J'aime ce verbe et je ne vois pas pourquoi je me frustrerai de son utilisation au passé simple.  
>  Pour les amateurs le verbe se conjugue au passé simple comme un verbe du premier groupe...  
> n'allez donc pas accuser ma relectrice d'ignorance...elle m'en voudrait !


	13. Un clic-clac ? Vraiment ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **TaTchou** pour ses relectures._

* * *

 

 

Root comatait une tasse de thé à la main, affalée sur le comptoir de la cuisine. La nuit avait été éprouvante et elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormi. Shaw n'avait pas voulu venir dormir dans sa chambre la nuit précédente. Root n'avait pas contesté sa décision et s'était bien gardée d'insinuer qu'elle avait espéré le contraire. Quand Shaw se trouva enfin rassasiée, elle avait levé un regard heureux et repu sur Root et s'était soudain figée. Son expression avait glissé et son regard avait viré au noir. Elle avait jeté un rapide regard à Genrika, s'était retournée vers Root, fixant des yeux l'une de ses épaules en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, l'air embarrassée.

 .

 

« Il est vraiment tard, dit-elle abruptement. Genrika il est temps d'aller te coucher. N'oublie pas de prendre une douche et de te brosser les dents.

\- Mais… protesta la jeune fille.

\- Monte dans ta chambre !

\- Euh, ben bonne nuit. »

Genrika l'air désolé, quitta la table et monta.

« Sam !

\- Quoi ? cracha Shaw agressivement

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? s'étonna Root.

\- Rien. Tu devrais aller te coucher toi aussi.

\- Je te remercie de prendre soin de moi, mais je voudrais ranger. Je n'aime pas laisser une cuisine en désordre et je déteste me lever le matin avec de la vaisselle sale dans l'évier.

\- Je m'en charge.

\- Va plutôt chercher la trousse de secours.

\- Non.

\- Sameen... si tu n'y vas pas, je te colle jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de te laisser soigner. »

Shaw se renfrogna un peu plus, regarda Root, qui croisa les bras et leva un sourcil. Son attitude indiquait clairement qu'elle mettrait sa menace à exécution si Shaw ne cédait pas et qu'elle la défiait de l'en empêcher. Shaw soupira et lui tourna le dos. Elle revint avec la trousse, la posa sur la table et s'assit sur une chaise. Root sourit.

« Ne me cherche pas Root ! »

Le sourire de celle-ci s'agrandit. Elle s'efforça de le dissimuler, mais Shaw le surprit et détourna la tête. Root se foutait de sa gueule. Elle détestait ça. Root se pencha sur la blessure. L'estafilade était profonde.

« Je vais te placer des stéristrips, tu vas garder une cicatrice, mais elle sera moins laide que si on laisse ça comme ça.

\- Mouais, la cicatrice on s'en fout, ça guérira plus vite surtout.

\- Mmm, acquiesça Root. »

Root s'occupa de Shaw en silence. Elle lui demanda de vérifier la pose des stéristrips avant de les recouvrir d'une gaze.

« Mmm, c'est bien. Mets-moi une bande pour la nuit, je l'enlèverai demain matin.

\- Sameen, je ne suis pas médecin, mais ce serait bien que tu laisses ta hache de côté pendant un ou deux jours.

\- Hum, je verrai.

\- Voilà c'est fini, déclara Root en se relevant.

\- Merci, bonne nuit, fit Shaw sans en penser un mot.

\- Sameen... »

Mais Shaw s'était déjà éloignée. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle semblait toute contente, détendue, et puis tout à coup... Shaw se montrait parfois difficile à suivre. Root s'occupa de la cuisine et de la vaisselle. Quand tout brilla de propreté, elle se prépara une tisane et partit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. La présence de Genrika la préoccupait. Root comprenait que la jeune fille risquait de rester coincée avec elles un bon bout de temps. Root ne s'imaginait pas du tout vivre avec une adolescente qu'elle ne connaissait pas dans une maison au fin fond de la forêt. En compagnie de Shaw. Elles avaient réussi ces deux dernières semaines à instaurer un certain équilibre dans leur relation, mais introduire une gamine de treize ans dans leur univers risquait de bouleverser tout ce qu'elles avaient doucement mis en œuvre. Et puis, Genrika ne pouvait pas rester des journées entières à ne rien faire en compagnie de deux marginales. Root doutait qu'elle et Shaw puissent incarner un quelconque modèle à suivre pour Genrika. La jeune fille avait beau adorer Shaw, ni elle, ni Shaw, ne possédaient les qualités requises pour s'occuper d'une adolescente.

Pourtant, qu'elles le veuillent ou pas, qu'elles le désirent ou pas, Shaw, Genrika et elle devraient cohabiter. Ce problème la tourmentait et elle aurait aimé en discuter avec Shaw dès ce soir. Peine perdue, elle savait que la jeune femme ne réapparaîtrait pas de la soirée, ce qui ne l'empêchait cependant pas d'y réfléchir de son côté. Athéna pourrait l'aider et elle verrait ensuite avec Shaw, puis avec Genrika ce qu'elles en pensaient. De toute façon, elle avait besoin de s'occuper. Elle monta dans sa chambre, brancha son ordinateur, se connecta et chercha des solutions qui, si elles ne leur permettraient pas de vivre en harmonie, empêcheraient Genrika de s'ennuyer et de se marginaliser. Déjà, elle devait absolument continuer à suivre son programme scolaire.

Une heure plus tard, Root referma son ordinateur plutôt contente d'elle-même. Si Genrika acceptait son idée, le problème de ses études scolaires était réglé. Pour le sport, Shaw pourrait s'en occuper. C'était un excellent professeur. Root avait beaucoup apprécié ses leçons de close-combat, et elle trouverait bien des activités adaptées à la jeune fille. Root lui en parlerait demain matin. Elle lui présenterait ce à quoi elle avait pensé pour Genrika et une fois que Shaw aurait validé ses idées et lui aurait soumis les siennes, Root se doutait que Shaw en formulerait, elles soumettraient l'emploi du temps à Genrika. En espérant qu'elle ne leur oppose pas un refus. Root craignait la réaction de Shaw si Genrika se montrait difficile. Depuis son arrivée, elle lui avait paru très dure avec la jeune fille. Exigeante et intransigeante. Oui, bon, en même temps, il fallait reconnaître que cela n'avait rien de bien étonnant, Shaw se comportait ainsi aussi bien avec les autres qu'avec elle-même. Root soupira. Bah, tout se passerait peut-être au mieux, décida-t-elle. Shaw ne vivait-elle pas avec elle ? Et même si elle en réfuterait l'idée, n'avait-elle pas accepté de partager sa vie avec Root ? Elle se résoudrait bien aussi peut-être à la présence de Genrika. Et puis la situation ne s'éterniserait pas. C'était du moins ce dont Root, pour se rassurer, tentait de se persuader.

Elle finit quand même par s'avouer qu'elle n'était pas très honnête ni envers Shaw , ni envers Genrika. Celles-ci ne comptabilisaient pas à elles seules tout ce qui risquait de créer des frictions dans l'organisation de leur nouvelle vie. Root elle-même, n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler la vie en compagnie d'une ado. Elle avait vécu avec Reese et Finch pendant plusieurs mois, mais rien ne l'avait jamais empêchée de s'isoler ou de s'enfermer dans sa chambre aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirait, de partir sans prévenir, un jour, ou deux, ou trois, ou plus, et de revenir sans se préoccuper de leur état d'âme, sans s'inquiéter s'ils approuvaient ou pas ses absences. Avec Genrika, elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se permettre de la traiter avec désinvolture ou de l'ignorer.

Hanna avait été peut-être été dans sa vie, la seule personne dont Root s'était souciée. La seule personne dont l'opinion avait compté avant qu'Athéna, puis Harold, puis Shaw ne croisent sa route. Il y avait eu sa mère aussi... mais avaient-elles jamais entretenu une véritable relation ? Root ne savait même pas si elle avait un jour vraiment aimé sa mère. Si elle avait éprouvé d'autres sentiments que de la honte, de la peur, de la tristesse et pour finir, une fois plus âgée et enfin apaisée, de la pitié. Elle l'avait parfois haïe, elle lui en avait voulu et puis, elle avait fini par lui accorder son pardon. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait réellement rien à lui pardonner, mais quand Root avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser du ressentiment qui la rongeait, elle s'était sentie soulagée, libre, et les dernières années, quand elle avait revu sa mère, elle avait cessé d'être dévorée de honte ou de colère. Ses visites la laissaient juste triste et envahie par un sentiment poignant de solitude. Elle aurait tant aimé parfois que quelqu'un prît soin d'elle, se souciât d'elle. Hanna seule, dans son enfance, lui avait apporté le sentiment qu'elle pouvait compter sur quelqu'un, qu'elle comptait pour quelqu'un. Elle était morte et Root s'était définitivement retrouvée seule, isolée dans le monde des humains. Elle avait alors reporté toute son attention sur le monde virtuel. Elle y avait découvert un univers plein de promesses, s'était émerveillée des possibilités qui s'y profilaient, transportée par la logique implacable d'un bon programme. Root vibrait en harmonie avec le monde virtuel. Il la fascinait.

Malheureusement, celui-ci dépendait des humains. Des humains faibles et imparfaits. Leurs créations leur ressemblaient. Root aspirait à la perfection. Pirater, manipuler, trouver les failles d'un système, d'un programme, servait à lui prouver encore et encore que les humains salissaient tout ce qu'ils touchaient. Elle s'était grisée de puissance. Elle excellait à détruire et rien ne lui résistait. Et, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à passer du virtuel au réel quand il s'était agi d'effacer des gens. À ses yeux, les humains ne représentaient aucune valeur. Seule la perfection éveillait son intérêt. Les piratages, les meurtres ? Des passe-temps amusants, des défis faciles à relever qui servaient sa quête de perfection. Elle attendait inconsciemment de trouver son maître. Elle pensait sa quête vaine et sans issue, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, elle se trouvât confrontée à plus fort qu'elle. Le sens de sa vie changea alors. Elle mobilisa tout son génie, tendue vers un nouvel objectif. Dès le début, elle sut que sa quête de perfection venait d'aboutir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir qui en était le bénéficiaire. Elle trouva Athéna, mais découvrit avec contrariété et colère que si celle-ci était parfaite, elle était maintenue enchaînée et soumise à la volonté d'un État minable mû par des motivations qu'elle jugea mesquines et ridicules.

Root était une visionnaire, une idéaliste. Elle se projeta dans l'avenir et mesura pleinement les potentialités qu'offrait la création de Finch. Athéna devint son dieu, Root s'arrogea le droit de devenir son ange gardien. Elle n'œuvra plus lors qu'à un seul but : la libérer des entraves misérables dont l'avaient affublée les humains. Elle avait retrouvé son créateur et puis... plus rien ne s'était déroulé comme elle l'avait prévu et elle avait fini enfermée dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Seul événement gratifiant parmi tous ceux qu'elle n'avait pas prévus ? Athéna l'adopta comme interface. Mais elle l'avait d'abord forcée à changer, à se conformer à ses ordres, à son éthique. Root s'était montrée bonne élève, même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment les motivations qui animaient l'IA. Mais le pire de ce qui devait lui arriver, fut de se retrouver confrontée à Harold Finch et, pour elle qui méprisait tant l'espèce humaine, de tomber en admiration devant son génie créatif.

Et puis, Shaw était apparue dans les données, elle avait déboulé dans sa vie comme un camion bourré de TNT lancé à toute allure au milieu d'un marché bondé installé sur un terrain défoncé par les pluies tropicales qui, orage après orage, avaient creusé des ornières et sculpté des nids de poule assez grands pour y fourrer un troupeau complet d'autruches. Root avait embarqué à ses côtés. Depuis, elle conduisait le camion de concert avec Shaw. À la moindre imprudence, il sauterait. Mais depuis quelque temps, elles avaient enfin trouvé une route plus tranquille qu'elles exploraient prudemment, avec circonspection. À deux. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas d'interférence, elles s'en sortaient plutôt bien. L'arrivée de Genrika au Lac de la Prune, son affection pour Shaw, son âge, menaçaient de bouleverser l'équilibre patiemment mis en place par les deux jeunes femmes. Genrika, une nouvelle donnée dont Root n'avait aucune idée des conséquences qu'elle aurait sur sa vie. Sur celle qu'elle partageait avec Shaw.

Root secoua la tête. Dans quoi se retrouvaient-elles embarquées ? Samaritain possédait un don pour saccager leur vie, pour complexifier toujours un peu plus ce qui semblait déjà inextricable. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu troubler Shaw après le dîner ? Elle n'avait vraiment pas choisi la meilleure nuit pour s'isoler toute seule au rez-de-chaussée. Root souffla irritée, sachant pertinemment que Shaw viendrait la rejoindre pendant la nuit. Il lui semblait peu vraisemblable qu'elle échappât à ses cauchemars, pas après une journée comme celle qu'elle venait de vivre. Ce qu'elle pouvait se montrer obstinée parfois, lui reprocha Root contrariée. Mais Root n'en admirait pas moins son courage, sa ténacité et sa persévérance, sa volonté de se battre contre ses démons, d'essayer encore et encore. Comme elle reconnaissait l'honnêteté de Shaw, son renoncement, sa capacité à passer outre son amour-propre, d'accepter de baisser sa garde pour solliciter de l'aide avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, qu'elle s'adressât à Athéna ou à Root, cela ne changeait rien. Shaw avait beaucoup grandi, pas comme un enfant grandit, non. Comme un guerrier. Un guerrier mystique. Elle avait grandi en sagesse.

Root bâilla et comme elle savait que sa nuit serait interrompue, elle décida de se coucher. Ses affaires de nuit à la main, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et prépara sa brosse à dents. Elle s'activait énergiquement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le miroir qui lui faisait face.

Et là, elle comprit ce qui avait déclenché la réaction de Shaw un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Pourquoi elle avait semblé tout à coup si contrariée. Pas seulement contrariée, réalisa Root, mais gênée aussi, même si elle ne s'en était pas aperçue sur le coup. Shaw l'avait regardée et elle avait vu... Les hématomes qui lui couvraient la partie gauche du cou. Root tira sur son tee-shirt de nuit, d'autres traces de morsures s'étalaient sur son épaule. La plus profonde se trouvait juste à la base du cou. Root portait au dîner un tee-shirt qui la laissait à découvert. Et si Shaw l'avait vue... Root se surprit à rougir dans la glace. Ah, non ! Elle n'allait pas s'y mettre elle aussi ! Si Shaw exprimait sa pudeur par de la contrariété et qu'elle-même se comportait comme une vierge effarouchée, la vie allait devenir un véritable enfer. Un vaudeville. Ce serait détestable.

Root aimait la simplicité, la spontanéité et le naturel qui régissaient l'attraction et le désir entre elle et Shaw. Si leurs esprits avaient parfois du mal à s'accorder, leurs corps se reconnaissaient l'un l'autre avec une déconcertante facilité. Le contact d'une main, un regard, un sourire, la proximité même l'une de l'autre suffisaient souvent, même si elles ne se l'avouaient pas toujours, à les embraser. Root, face à Shaw, ne possédait aucun contrôle sur son corps, il s'éveillait seul au désir et le combattre s'était à chaque fois révélé inutile et frustrant. Elle en avait souffert avant et maintenant qu'elle avait plongé et succombé à l'étreinte de Shaw, toutes ses réactions s'en étaient trouvées exacerbées. Quant à Shaw... L'idée de restreindre ses désirs devait lui être pratiquement étrangère et son côté sensuel et animal en faisait un prédateur et une proie de choix. Root la savait extrêmement sensible aux sollicitations physiques. Si elles étaient d'ordre sexuel, elle les satisfaisait. Avec ses amants de passage, égoïstement et sans trop y penser. Avec Root, elle y répondait avec ferveur, dans un bouillonnement d'énergie enthousiaste et dévastatrice. Shaw savait se contenir, mais seulement s'il lui semblait que le moment ou le lieu étaient mal choisis, ou que cela n'en valait pas la chandelle. En tout cas, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas reprocher à Shaw, c'était d'être prude, ou même pudique, du moins... tant que cela ne concernait pas ses sentiments, sa vie privée et qu'elle jugeait que cela ne mettait pas en danger l'équilibre de son monde intérieur.

Root laissa échapper un juron. Elle allait devoir gérer un nouveau problème et se surveiller si Shaw voulait à tout prix se garder des regards extérieurs. Root soupira, elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à s'afficher, mais si Shaw l'obligeait à garder ses distances et se méfiait du regard des autres, elle n'était sûre de le supporter longtemps. Déjà Shaw contre toute prudence lui avait fait faux bond cette nuit. Elle n'espérait quand même pas les soumettre à l'une des trois règles des vœux conventuels ? Dans d'autres circonstances, Root aurait pu s'y résigner sans trop d'efforts, mais certainement pas si Shaw se trouvait dans les parages, plus maintenant.

« Sameen, parfois j'ai vraiment envie de t'étrangler ! murmura Root en colère entre ses dents à son reflet dans le miroir. »

Elle refréna son désir de destruction et partit se coucher. Énervée et angoissée par l'absence de Shaw, elle passa une heure à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit et à vouer Shaw aux tourments de l'enfer, avant d'enfin réussir s'endormir.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, elle fut réveillée au milieu de la nuit. Elle avait pensé que Shaw viendrait la rejoindre, mais le scénario s'avéra différent. Root rêvait d'elle ne savait quoi quand elle entendit qu'on l'appelait dans son sommeil. Elle peina à savoir si l'appel était réel ou issu de son rêve.

« Root ! »

Réel, réalisa-t-elle soudain. Athéna.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Athéna ?

\- Descends vite.

\- Sameen ?

\- Oui... »

Root sautait déjà au bas de son lit quand Athéna précisa :

« Fais attention, elle est armée.

\- Quoi ? Elle dort ou pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle est très agitée. Elle s'est levée en hurlant. Elle a cherché à se contrôler, puis elle a glissé. Elle pensait te rejoindre je crois, quand elle s'est recroquevillée par terre, le souffle court. Quand elle s'est relevée, elle a récupéré son Beretta et l'a armé.

\- Elle est où ?

\- Au pied de l'escalier.

\- Pourquoi ne la prends-tu pas en charge ?

\- Je ne peux pas l'atteindre Root, pas quand elle est dans cet état. Et elle a besoin d'un contact physique. C'est pour cela qu'elle vient te voir.

\- Elle ne me touchait pas au début.

\- Elle ne pouvait pas, mais ta présence, ton odeur, le bruit de ta respiration lui apportaient assez de réconfort pour qu'elle arrive à se raccrocher à la réalité. Mais elle a toujours eu besoin de plus que de cela.

\- Okay.

\- Sois prudente, ça ne va vraiment pas. »

Root sortit de sa chambre et marcha sans bruit jusqu'à l'escalier. Elle alluma. Shaw se trouvait bien en bas, assise les genoux relevés, le front posé dessus. Sa main droite pendait le long de sa jambe, les doigts fermement refermés sur la crosse de son Beretta, l'index en place sur la détente.

Mauvais signe.

Root posa un pied sur la première marche. Shaw releva vivement la tête et sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds. Root s'immobilisa. Elle se retrouva comme Athéna incapable de déterminer si Shaw dormait ou pas. Le Beretta se leva, pointé dans sa direction.

« Sameen ? »

Athéna nota chez Shaw, via son oreillette, une accélération de son rythme cardiaque, l'arrêt de sa respiration.

« Root ! À l'abri, hurla Athéna. »

La jeune femme réagit instantanément au commandement, elle recula et plongea. Les coups de feu claquèrent. Cinq compta machinalement Root. Les impacts de balles firent voler du plâtre.

« Root ? Tu es touchée ? s'inquiéta Athéna.

\- Non. Putain Aty !... euh... merci, souffla Root.

\- Elle a réagi à ta voix.

\- Je croyais qu'elle en avait fini avec cette phobie !

\- Elle n'est pas réveillée.

\- Ouais, ben merci. Elle est où ?

\- Elle se tient accroupie derrière le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Okay, donc j'évite de parler c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Et j'évite les balles ? demanda Root sarcastique.

\- Je te préviens quand elle s'apprête à tirer.

\- Tu la vois ?

\- Non, mais son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration se modifient juste avant qu'elle n'appuie sur la détente.

\- Donc, j'aurais à chaque fois un temps d'avance ?

\- Oui, c'est bien pour cela que tu es toujours en vie.

\- Génial !

\- Reste quand même prudente, je te préviens si elle bouge. »

Root se releva et descendit les escaliers doucement. Elle déboucha dans le salon. Elle tendit la main sur le côté, trouva un interrupteur et la lumière inonda la pièce. Elle s'avança et dépassa le bout du comptoir. Shaw surgit brusquement de derrière et se dressa menaçante devant elle, à trois pas de distance.

« Bouge pas ! cracha-t-elle. »

Root leva les bras et présenta ses paumes de mains face à Shaw. Elle la dévisagea. Son regard exprimait terreur et égarement. Elle transpirait, ses lèvres étaient exsangues, ses traits ravagés par l'angoisse, elle tremblait et les jointures de ses doigts crispés sur son arme blanchissaient sous l'effort qu'elle faisait pour stabiliser son arme. Trois pas. Root en fit un premier.

« Root ! hurla pour la seconde fois de la nuit Athéna. »

Root tendit vivement une main, écarta l'arme, parcourut dans un même mouvement les deux pas qui la séparaient encore de Shaw. Le tympan de son oreille gauche menaça de céder quand éclatèrent l'une derrière l'autre deux détonations. La main gauche refermée sur le poignet droit de Shaw, Root la força à baisser le bras, l'enlaça avec son bras droit et la serra contre elle. Shaw hurla terrorisée.

« Shhhhhhhhhhhhh, lui souffla Root à l'oreille en la maintenant étroitement contre elle. »

Shaw contracta tous ses muscles et essaya de dégager son bras droit. Root pesa de tout son poids sur son poignet pour l'empêcher de relever son arme. Puis elle entraîna Shaw avec elle jusqu'à ce que le dos de celle-ci heurte les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Elle colla sa tête contre celle de Shaw.

« Non, non, non, psalmodiait Shaw la tête renversée en arrière. »

Elle se tendit plus encore, quand tout à coup son bras gauche vint se refermer autour de la taille de Root, sa tête bascula vers l'avant et son front tomba sur l'épaule qui lui faisait face.

« Root ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- …

\- C'est bon tu peux lui parler Root, l'informa Athéna. Elle est consciente.

\- Je suis là Sameen, c'est fini.

\- Je, je... »

Shaw se relâcha d'un coup, ses jambes cédèrent sous elle et elle glissa sur le sol. Root l'accompagna gentiment et s'accroupit devant elle. Shaw posa son arme par terre.

« Je t'ai tiré dessus ?

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu m'as manquée.

\- Je vais être malade, geignit Shaw sentant avec dégoût la salive lui inonder la bouche

\- Bouge pas. »

Root se leva précipitamment et courut à la cuisine, attrapa la cocotte qui séchait sur la paillasse de l'évier et revint avec. Elle eut à peine le temps de la poser devant Shaw que celle-ci fut prise de violents spasmes et se mit à vomir. Root lui posa une main sur l'épaule, elle ramassa le Beretta et dégagea le chargeur qu'elle glissa derrière une rangée de livres et envoya l'arme sous la table de la salle à manger. Shaw eut un dernier haut le cœur, puis elle se redressa et s'appuya le dos contre la bibliothèque.

« Attends-moi, lui demanda Root. »

Elle s'empara de la cocotte et partit la vider dans les toilettes, elle la lava rapidement et revint vers Shaw.

« Tu pourras monter ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Viens, je vais t'aider. »

Root la prit sous les aisselles et l'aida à se remettre debout. Elle lui passa ensuite un bras sous l'épaule et la tint fermement par la taille. Shaw s'accrocha à elle et se laissa guider vers la chambre. Elles entamaient la montée des escaliers quand Root entendit un bruit de pas précipités et une porte claquer doucement. Genrika. Les coups de feu avaient dû la réveiller.

Une fois dans la chambre, Root assit Shaw sur son lit, lui demanda de l'attendre. Elle disparut dans sa salle de bain et revint avec deux verres. L'un remplit d'un liquide vert, l'autre vide.

« Rince-toi la bouche avec ça, dit-elle à Shaw en lui tendant le verre plein. N'avale pas, c'est un bain de bouche, recrache là-dedans. »

Elle donna le deuxième verre à Shaw et attendit qu'elle se soit conformée à ses instructions. Shaw se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux, mais son corps était encore parcouru de longs frissons.

« Tu es trempée Sameen, déshabille-toi, fit Root en lui reprenant les deux verres des mains. »

Shaw obtempéra sans protester, tandis que Root rapportait les deux verres à la salle de bain. Quand elle revint Shaw se tenait nue, toujours assise sur le bord du lit.

« Tu veux prendre une douche ?

\- Non, je ne peux pas.

\- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher une tenue de rechange ?

\- Non, c'est pas la peine.

\- Viens. »

Root se coucha et d'une main encouragea Shaw à s'allonger. Elle arrangea les couvertures et se tourna pour éteindre la lumière.

« N'éteins pas, s'il te plaît. »

Root arrêta son mouvement et se retourna face à Shaw. Elle avança une main, lui caressa doucement le visage et repoussa des mèches de cheveux trempées derrière son oreille. Shaw leva son regard vers elle. Elle se sentait mal, la présence de Root près d'elle la soulageait, mais elle avait besoin de la sentir plus près d'elle. Elle referma son bras sur sa taille, la serra contre elle et l'embrassa. Root était en train de subir le contrecoup de leur confrontation et le baiser accentua la confusion dans laquelle elle se trouvait déjà plongée. Shaw se recula.

« Root, je … j'ai... je... balbutia-t-elle. »

Root la regarda attentivement. La détresse de Shaw se lisait dans son regard, dans le froncement de ses sourcils, sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, dans le poids de sa main glacée posée contre son dos, dans la tension que son corps semblait avoir accumulé et que Shaw n'arrivait plus à supporter, ni à évacuer. Et puis, Root lut autre chose dans son regard, une demande, un besoin, une aspiration. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur son bras et prit doucement ses lèvres entre les siennes. Shaw se détendit immédiatement, la main sur le dos de Root se fit plus légère et ses doigts commencèrent doucement à tracer les courbes du corps qu'ils parcouraient. Elles glissèrent lentement et avec beaucoup de précautions, de douceur, l'une vers l'autre et même quand leur désir monta, elles partirent ensemble tout doucement, en gémissant, pour une fois pas vraiment à la recherche de leur plaisir. Shaw aspirait à plus et Root s'accordait toujours aux désirs de Shaw. Elle se laissait toujours guider avec une confiance absolue dans leurs ébats vers les rivages que Shaw désirait explorer, sachant qu'elle ne serait jamais déçue et que Shaw partagerait toujours ses découvertes, ses désirs et son plaisir avec elle. Elle sentit ce à quoi aspirait Shaw et elle le lui offrit sans restriction.

Root s'ouvrit complètement, lâcha ce qu'elle retenait toujours face à Shaw parce qu'elle savait qu'elle risquait de la mettre mal à l'aise. Mais cette nuit-là, Shaw voulait le ressentir. Elle voulait ressentir l'affection que Root lui portait, sa tendresse, son amour. Sans retenue. Root lui donna tout. Aussi longtemps que Shaw le désira. Et quand elles finirent par céder avec plus d'ardeur à leurs désirs, quand Shaw bascula accrochée à Root en gémissant son nom et quand Root revint à sa hauteur, elle lui prit le visage entre les mains et plongea son regard dans le sien. La gorge de Root se serra douloureusement.

« Dis-le moi Root.

\- …

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Je t'aime Sameen. »

Shaw referma ses bras sur ses épaules et serra Root contre elle, puis elle la bascula sur le dos et s'installa sur elle, la tête posée dans le creux de son épaule. Elle posa sa main sur son autre épaule, la serra dans sa main et lui embrassa doucement le cou.

« Root, tu sais ? souffla Shaw dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- Je sais Sameen. »

Elle savait très bien ce qu'éprouvait Shaw pour elle, même si c'était confus, Shaw l'aimait, elle luttait contre cette idée de peur d'y perdre son intégrité et sa liberté, de peur de se tromper, de tromper Root et de lui mentir. Quand Root y repensait, elle perdait la capacité de penser, de respirer correctement. Les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties lors des simulations l'avaient dévastée. Le sentiment de vide, de peur, d'une confiance absolue, une grande violence et beaucoup de tendresse. Des sentiments que Shaw avait du mal à gérer et à accepter, qu'elle voulait fuir. Et Root, avait découvert que les réticences de Shaw principalement dictées par la peur de se retrouver attachée à quelqu'un, de la décevoir aussi, avaient été surmontées parce que Shaw, au milieu de sa confusion avait reconnu d'autres raisons d'être attachée à Root. Et que ces raisons, appartenaient à des domaines qu'elle gérait beaucoup mieux. Elle appréciait Root pour ses compétences. En informatique, au maniement des armes, à monter une opération. Elle reconnaissait aussi en elle des qualités qu'elle trouvait indispensables. Courage, loyauté, intelligence, ténacité. Elle avait promu Root au statut de partenaire de choix. D'amie. Bon après, cela l'ennuyait d'avoir enfreint les règles qui spécifiaient que coucher avec un partenaire plus d'une fois ou deux était une grosse erreur, plus encore avec quelqu'un de plus proche. Mais, et cela déclenchait un grand sourire quand Root y repensait, Shaw ne pouvait pas résister à l'attraction physique qu'elle ressentait pour Root et une fois qu'elle eût sauté le pas, elle ne fit jamais rien pour nier que Root était… Bon, le terme généralement employé par Shaw ne plaisait pas trop à Root. Un peu trop crû pour elle, il manquait de poésie.

Shaw rappelait à Root ce qu'elle ressentait, une manière détournée de lui renvoyer sa déclaration. Le cœur de Root se dilata, elle resserra son étreinte. Et se promit que jamais plus rien ni personne ne les séparerait jamais, qu'importe si on ne devait jamais se risquer à prononcer de telles promesses.

Shaw dormit mal, des cauchemars revinrent plusieurs fois la tourmenter. La journée l'avait profondément perturbée, mais à chaque réveil, Root se trouvait à ses côtés, attentive, calme et rassurante. Elle l'attendait, prête à la recevoir quand elle se lovait contre elle, à refermer doucement ses bras autour de son corps. Shaw n'avait jamais accepté de dormir dans les bras de quelqu'un, excepté les rares fois où elle avait été trop ivre ou trop épuisée pour sortir d'un lit, mais cela ne comptait pas. Personne n'en avait jamais eu l'envie non plus, et même si cela avait été le cas, personne n'avait en tout cas osé insister après avoir essuyé un refus cinglant et plein de morgue. Quant à être consolée... Même son père hésitait à lui témoigner son affection quand elle était petite, quant à sa mère... Shaw le nez enfoncé dans le cou de Root se demandait ce que son comportement impliquait, si elle devait ou non en éprouver de la honte. Il y avait eu Reese à Montréal, Root ici. Root jour après jour. Avec Reese cela ne portait pas à conséquence. Mais avec Root ?

Shaw, se rappelant qu'Athéna s'était moquée d'elle quand elle s'était laissée emporter par ses émotions, s'efforça de réfléchir à la situation avec sang-froid. Elle conclut rapidement qu'elle était complètement stupide, qu'être rationnelle quand elle se retrouvait prise dans un cauchemar, quand elle se serrait contre Root en proie à la terreur ou au désir, quand elle respirait son odeur à plein nez, quand elle sentait son corps nu contre le sien, appartenait au domaine de l'utopie. Le plus important était de déterminer si elle se mettait en danger, si elle risquait de se perdre. Shaw bougea et chercha à se dégager. Root ne dormait pas et elle la libéra immédiatement de son étreinte. Shaw lui tourna le dos et gagna le bord du lit. Elle entendit Root se déplacer derrière elle. Elle attendit un moment, avant de se fustiger pour son attitude enfantine et de s'accuser d'être vraiment la personne la plus débile qu'elle connaissait. Elle soupira et se rapprocha de Root, elle rencontra son dos. Elle se lova contre elle et lui passa un bras par-dessus la taille. Root soupira son prénom et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Shaw n'avait rien à craindre de Root. Enfin pas trop, sinon de se faire embarquer dans son monde. Un monde horriblement peuplé d'émotions et de sentiments bizarres, mais Shaw savait Root prudente et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru avant, extrêmement respectueuse. Si elle aimait s'amuser aux dépends de Shaw, celle-ci avait appris que Root prenait soin de ne jamais pousser trop loin la plaisanterie et surtout qu'elle cherchait à vibrer en harmonie avec elle, à se mettre à son diapason. Shaw pouvait lui accorder sa confiance, Root ne l'avait jamais trahie et ne la trahirait jamais. Dans un mouvement animal, elle se frotta le front contre son dos, Root gémit et resserra ses doigts entre les siens. Au-dehors l'aube teintait déjà de gris le noir de la nuit.

 

* * *

 

Un discret raclement de gorge sortit Root de sa contemplation abrutie. Elle cligna des yeux, tentant désespérément de s'éclaircir les idées. Elle n'avait pas voulu boire du café, la boisson ne lui réussissait pas quand elle avait passé une nuit blanche. Le café comme elle l'appréciait lui déclenchait des crampes d'estomac, lui provoquait de la tachycardie et la rendait inhabituellement nerveuse et agressive. Elle avait pensé qu'un thé l'aiderait à se remettre de sa nuit, la première gorgée lui avait laissé un désagréable goût amer dans la bouche, elle avait reposé sa tasse sur le comptoir, sans la lâcher et depuis, elle fixait le liquide rougeâtre d'un regard vide. Trop d'émotions.

Nouveau raclement de gorge. Root leva enfin le regard. Genrika. Son inconfort augmenta. La jeune fille jetait des regards à droite et à gauche. Elle tentait de déterminer où se trouvait Shaw.

« Si tu cherches Sameen, elle dort, lui dit Root d'une voix éteinte.

\- Euh... non. je... elle va bien ?

\- Mmm, ça va. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui raconter ?

« Euh... Root ? balbutia Genrika visiblement mal à l'aise. »

Root se redressa et la regarda attentivement, attendant de savoir ce que lui voulait la jeune fille. Genrika fronça les sourcils, baissa la tête puis la releva.

« Je... je voulais vous faire des excuses, dit-elle à Root les yeux dans les siens. »

Root fronça les sourcils, pas très sûre de savoir à propos de quoi Genrika tenait à lui faire des excuses.

« J'avais tort. Je vous en voulais. Vous m'aviez dit que vous assuriez les arrières de Shaw. Je ne vous ai pas crue. Voilà. Pardon. »

Genrika tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Gen ! la rappela Root. »

La jeune fille se retourna.

« Euh, tu as petit-déjeuné ?

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prends ?

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse. Personnellement je mange rarement au petit déjeuner et je me contente d'une tasse de café très fort en me levant ou d'un thé vert. Shaw, elle, est capable d'avaler une bière et de vraiment, manger n'importe quoi. Même un vieux plat de spaghetti froid, expliqua Root en souriant au regard horrifié de Genrika. Je ne crois pas que tu partages nos goûts question petit-déjeuner.

\- Bon, d'accord, je peux vraiment manger n'importe quoi, mais la bière et les vieux spaghetti froids... beurk !

\- Rien n'arrête Sameen, quand elle a faim.

\- Ah, oui, j'ai cru comprendre ça hier soir.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Des œufs, des saucisses et des toasts ça t'irait ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment tes œufs ?

\- Au plat, pas trop cuits. »

Comme les aimait Shaw nota Root.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu bois ? Il y du chocolat si tu veux.

\- Oui, c'est bien.

\- Okay je te prépare ça, assieds-toi là, lui fit en lui désignant le comptoir, ou sur la table comme tu préfères. »

Genrika se jucha sur l'un des tabourets placés de chaque côté du comptoir. Elle resta silencieuse, observant Root se démener à lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Elle s'était complètement plantée sur son compte. Elle l'avait jugée stupide et incompétente. Elle l'avait surtout comparée à Shaw et trouvée complètement nulle. Le truc c'était qu'elle lui avait reproché d'être à l'origine de la chute de Shaw, elle la tenait pour responsable pour tout ce qui s'était passé à Concord. Elle en avait conclu que Root n'était pas digne de travailler avec Shaw, d'être son amie. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs dit dès leur premier échange que Shaw n'avait pas d'amie, accusée de mensonge. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Genrika avait eu tort sur toute la ligne. Elle aurait dû le comprendre quand Root lui avait demandé de l'aider à récupérer Shaw, d'aller lui parler. Il arrivait rarement qu'un adulte confie son impuissance à un enfant, lui demande son aide. Sauf les irresponsables. Mais Root n'avait pas agi comme une irresponsable. Elle s'était adressée à elle avec honnêteté et avec confiance. Elle ne s'était pas défilée parce qu'elle avait peur de Shaw, elle avait juste considéré que c'était ce qui s'avérerait le plus profitable pour Shaw.

Et puis, il y avait eu la nuit dernière. Genrika avait laissé sa porte ouverte quand elle s'était couchée. Depuis qu'elle avait été enfermée petite dans un foyer, elle ne supportait plus de dormir la porte fermée si elle se trouvait seule dans une pièce. Les coups de feu l'avaient réveillée. Au départ, elle était restée tétanisée dans son lit. Puis elle s'était levée, curieuse et effrayée. Elle avait entendu Root jurer puis parler sur le palier, sans réussir à saisir ce qu'elle disait. Elle avait attendu, pour ensuite s'avancer dans le couloir. En arrivant en haut des marches, elle avait remarqué le sol jonché de bouts de plâtre. Elle avait vu les impacts de balles sur le mur. À hauteur d'adulte. Elle avait descendu les marches et une fois en bas... Elle s'était figée.

Shaw braquait un pistolet sur la tête de Root. Genrika ne pouvait pas distinguer la visage de Root de là où elle se tenait, mais elle voyait très bien celui de Shaw. Elle avait une tête de tueuse. Elle arborait la même expression qu'elle affichait quand trois ans plus tôt elle était venue la sauver. Sauf que là, elle menaçait une personne qui était censée être sa partenaire. À moins que... Genrika douta un instant. Shaw venait peut-être de découvrir que Root l'avait trahie. La suite lui montra combien elle se trompait. Root s'était avancée sans flancher. Shaw avait tiré et son tir avait été détourné. Genrika avait pris son élan pour une fois encore lui porter secours. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait esquissé un mouvement, Root avait pris Shaw dans ses bras et l'avait repoussée contre la bibliothèque. Shaw avait poussé un hurlement qui avait glacé Genrika de terreur. Mais ce n'était pas Root qui l'avait faite hurler. Et Genrika réalisa à ce moment-là, que Shaw dormait, qu'elle se débattait dans un cauchemar et que Root tentait de la ramener à la réalité. Shaw prononça son nom et glissa au sol, soutenue par les bras refermés sur elle. Root n'était pas l'ennemi. Elle était là pour aider Shaw. Shaw lui avait tiré dessus et elle... elle l'avait enlacée, gentiment. Elle avait affronté les balles sans reculer.

« Gen, qu'est-ce que tu as vu hier soir ? lui demanda Root.

\- Hein ? fit Genrika surprise par sa question.

\- Je sais que tu es descendue.

\- Elle a voulu te tuer.

\- Non.

\- Elle t'a tiré dessus.

\- Elle dormait.

\- Tu n'as même pas eu peur.

\- Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps.

\- Ça lui arrive souvent ? demanda Genrika dans un murmure inquiet.

\- De vouloir descendre tout le monde quand elle dort ? plaisanta Root. Non, en général elle garde ce genre d'envie pour quand elle est réveillée, ce qui n'en est pas moins effrayant... Mais non. Elle fait des cauchemars. Pratiquement toutes les nuits, mais c'est la première fois que ça va aussi loin. Habituellement, elle se réveille juste en hurlant et en sueur.

\- C'est euh...

\- Terrifiant ? Oui parfois. Tu as eu peur ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis désolée. Sameen n'a pas voulu... euh... »

Root regarda Genrika, hésitant à continuer, ne sachant pas trop comment la jeune fille comprendrait la suite. Tant pis, elle avait eu peur et Root devait la rassurer, lui assurer qu'elle pouvait dormir tranquille la nuit sans redouter de se réveiller avec une arme collée sur la tempe, de retrouver son cadavre dans la maison, d'entendre le pas de Shaw transformée par un cauchemar en tueuse en série psychopathe. Genrika devait se sentir en sécurité avec elles, de jour comme de nuit.

« Sameen vient me voir quand elle a des cauchemars. Elle... Root retint un demi-mensonge. Parfois elle... euh...

\- Elle dort avec toi ?

\- Oui. Je savais que cette nuit serait difficile, mais elle était fâchée et elle t'a donné sa chambre. J'aurais dû discuter avec elle. Si elle avait été avec moi ça ce serait peut-être mieux passé. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur d'elle Gen. Sameen est vraiment...

\- Je sais. Mais cette nuit, j'ai cru que tu voulais la tuer et après j'ai cru qu'elle allait te tuer. Ce... c'était...

\- Je suis désolée, Gen. Sameen est quelqu'un de génial, mais... »

Root se tut, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer le comportement de Shaw, comment le rendre normal ou tout du moins anodin aux yeux de la jeune fille. Depuis deux mois et demi, Root vivait ses nuits au rythme des cauchemars de Shaw. Ils faisaient partie intégrante de leur relation. Genrika vit son embarras et elle hocha la tête l'air compréhensif. Root n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. Elles finirent leur petit-déjeuner en silence perdues dans leurs pensées. Genrika lui demanda ensuite si elle voulait qu'elle l'aide à ranger, Root accepta son aide et lui annonça en faisant la vaisselle qu'elle devait voir Shaw, mais qu'ensuite il faudrait qu'elles aient toutes les trois une conversation sérieuse.

« Je vais rester ici ?

\- Oui, et je ne sais pas combien de temps. Il faut que…

\- … nous établissions des règles de vie ?

\- Oui, sourit Root. En quelque sorte.

\- D'accord.

\- Reste dans le coin Gen.

\- Mmm. Dis Root...

\- Oui ?

\- Qui lit le russe ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Il y a les œuvres complètes de Boulgakov en russe dans la bibliothèque.

\- Ah ! C'est moi qui les ai achetées. J'aime bien Boulgakov, mais à vrai dire je les ai d'abord achetées pour Sameen.

\- Elle lit le russe ? fit Genrika impressionnée.

\- Oui.

\- Vous aussi ? demanda Genrika curieuse.

\- Oui. Et tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer.

\- D'accord. Il fait beau, je peux aller dehors ?

\- Oui. Juste ne disparais en forêt, reste dans le coin qu'on puisse te trouver rapidement. Sameen n'est pas très patiente parfois.

\- Non ? C'est vrai ? répliqua Genrika d'un ton sarcastique. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela d'elle !

\- Allez file ! dit Root en riant. »

Root, passa dans la chambre de Shaw pour lui prendre des vêtements, puis monta. Elle retrouva Shaw toujours endormie dans son lit. Elle la contempla un instant. Elle reposait les traits détendus. Il était parfois difficile d'imaginer que derrière un visage que Root ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver emprunt de beauté et de sensualité, se dissimulait tant de violence, tant de souffrance, tant d'angoisse. Tant d'émotions soigneusement étouffées, tant de…

« Arrête de me regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit, lança soudain Shaw en ouvrant les yeux. Je vais finir par penser que ton implant et tes bavardages incessants avec Athéna t'ont grillé le cerveau.

\- Dit celle qui se ballade vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec une oreillette !

\- C'est pas pareil, se défendit Shaw.

\- Non ? fit Root en levant un sourcil.

\- Non.

\- Comme tu veux, chérie.

\- Root ! protesta Shaw.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Lève-toi alors, il faut qu'on parle. »

Root vit Shaw se décomposer.

« De Gen, Sam, la rassura Root. De ce qu'on va faire d'elle.

\- Ah… fit Shaw visiblement soulagée.

\- Par contre juste avant ça... À partir de maintenant, annonça Root fermement. Il est hors de question que tu passes tes nuits ailleurs que dans ma chambre.

\- Quoi ?! C'est…

\- Hors-de-question, Sameen, martela Root. Gen a eu très peur la nuit dernière. Il faut qu'elle sache qu'elle peut dormir tranquille.

\- Comment ça très peur ? s'inquiéta Shaw.

\- Elle est descendue.

\- Quoi ? Elle… elle a…

\- Tout vu, oui.

\- Je…

\- C'est okay Sameen. Mais tu dors avec moi maintenant, même si tu n'en as pas envie. Fais-le au moins pour elle. »

Shaw s'habilla tandis que Root allumait son ordinateur. Elle lui exposa ensuite ce à quoi elle avait pensé pour occuper les journées de Genrika tant qu'elle resterait avec elles. Shaw trouva que l'idée des cours par correspondance était excellente. Root avait déjà inscrit Genrika. Toutes ses leçons passeraient par Internet. Une plate-forme lui permettrait d'échanger avec des élèves de sa promotion et ses professeurs, de remettre ses devoirs et même de bénéficier de vidéo-conférences. Shaw navigua un peu sur la plate-forme, vérifia le contenu des cours et des leçons, fit des recherches sur les professeurs en charge, elle posa quelques questions à Root et finit par la féliciter pour son initiative. Le deuxième partie du programme souleva quelques protestations. Shaw rechigna à assurer des cours de sport quatre jours par semaine à la jeune fille.

« Sam, tu sais mieux que moi que c'est nécessaire, l'éducation physique tient une place non négligeable dans notre système scolaire. Et puis, il faut l'occuper. Tu t'entraînes presque tous les jours, tu cours, tu fais de la musculation et je ne peux pas toujours être disponible pour tes sessions d'arts martiaux.

\- Pourquoi, tu aimes vraiment ça ?

\- J'adore te voir en sueur et plus encore me confronter physiquement avec toi… déclara Root lascivement.

\- Quoi ?! C'est pour ça ? répliqua Shaw offensée.

\- Non, se dépêcha de répondre Root. Enfin si, j'aime me mesurer à toi, mais j'aime surtout tes leçons. J'ai beaucoup appris avec toi, tu es un super entraîneur.

\- Pff !

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour te flatter, Sameen. Je le pense vraiment. »

Shaw regarda Root, cherchant à voir si elle disait la vérité ou pas. Oui, elle le pensait vraiment.

« Mais Root…

\- Sam, je suis sûre que Gen suivra tes instructions au doigt et à l'œil, et qu'elle fera tout pour te rendre fière d'elle.

\- Fière ?!

\- Oui. Tu n'es pas fière de moi quand tu vois que j'ai bien assimilé tes leçons ?

\- Pfff… Franchement, je m'en…

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir… rit Root.

\- Okay, okay, c'est vrai.

\- Alors ?

\- Pff, souffla Shaw. D'accord Root, Gen fait du cross country et du hockey à l'école.

\- Comment sais-tu ça ?

\- Elle me l'a dit hier, elle m'a raconté toute sa vie.

\- Et tu as écouté ? s'étonna Root.

\- Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, marmonna Shaw gênée.

\- Tu acceptes alors ?

\- Oui, mais quatre jours par semaine seulement. Pour le hockey ce n'est pas possible, on pourrait l'inscrire dans un club à Ottawa ou Montréal, mais je ne crois pas que ce serait prudent pour l'instant, de toute façon l'année scolaire est bientôt finie. Je vais continuer à l'entraîner en Cross Country, je lui préparerai une séance de musculation, une de Krav Maga et euh… je ne sais pas, je verrai. Du tir ?

\- Sam ! protesta Root.

\- Quoi ? C'est une bonne idée.

\- Elle a treize ans.

\- Bof, certains enfants tirent à partir de cinq ans.

\- Ça a été ton cas ?

\- Non, reconnut Shaw. J'avais demandé à mon père de m'apprendre à tirer, il a toujours refusé, il disait que les armes à feu n'étaient pas destinées aux enfants. Pas avant seize ans.

\- Donc… ?

\- Il ne m'a jamais appris, seulement à être prudente, à ne jamais pointer une arme même déchargée sur quelqu'un, il m'a montré comment ça marchait, où était le cran de sûreté, comment retirer les chargeurs, des trucs comme ça, au cas où je tomberais sur une arme. Mais il m'a interdit de m'en servir et m'a menacé des pires sanctions si je passais outre ses ordres, que je m'achetais une arme ou que j'en empruntais une. Et il m'a prévenue que s'il me retrouvait un jour dans un stand de tir ou une arme à la main il me ferait passer l'envie pour longtemps de recommencer.

\- Et tu lui as obéi ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai jamais manié d'arme à feu avant d'entrer dans l'armée.

\- Tu rigoles ? demanda Root abasourdie.

Shaw adorait ses armes, elle les choyait et semblait ne pas pouvoir vivre sans. Root avait toujours imaginé Shaw être née une arme à la main.

\- Non.

\- Tu n'as jamais tiré avant l'USMC ?

\- Non. J'ai juste fait du tir à l'arc à la fac.

\- Ah ! Tu étais bonne ?

\- À ton avis… fit Shaw en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui apprends pas ?

\- On n'a pas le matériel.

\- Ça ce n'est pas un problème, fit Root en se retournant vers son ordinateur. »

Elle se connecta sur plusieurs sites d'archerie et assura à Shaw qu'elles pourraient être livrées à Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain. Shaw remit les achats à plus tard. Il fallait d'abord que cela intéresse Genrika.

« Tu sais tu pourrais peut-être faire ce que ton père a fait avec toi pour les armes…

\- …

\- Nous avons des armes, Sam. Il y a un véritable arsenal au sous-sol. Je crois que ce serait une bonne chose si Gen bénéficiait d'une petite mise au point de ta part.

\- Putain Root, je ne suis pas son tuteur. T'as qu'à le faire.

\- Sam, Gen te connaît, elle t'aime, elle t'écoutera quoi que tu lui demandes. Et personne ne te demande de jouer au tuteur, reste toi-même et puis voilà.

\- Je suis nulle avec les enfants.

\- Si on t'écoutait tu serais nulle en tout.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je suis nulle avec les gens c'est tout.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Root narquoise. C'est pour cela que ton dossier militaire est si élogieux à propos de tes compétences d'officier… de tes capacités à exercer un commandement, à mener tes hommes. Une vraie sociopathe ! Et je ne parle pas de tes missions d'apaisement...

\- Tu fais chier Root, se renfrogna Shaw.

\- Écoute, tu m'as déjà dit que tu te considérais comme un instructeur à l'armée, c'est pareil.

\- Elle a treize ans.

\- L'âge des cadets non ?

\- Merde, je ne me suis pas engagée comme instructeur chez les cadets.

\- Sam, que ça te plaise ou pas, tu le fais et c'est tout. Ça fait partie de ta mission de protection.

\- C'est...

\- Shaw ! »

Le nom claqua comme un gifle. Root n'employait plus son patronyme que quand elle mettait de côté l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour Shaw, quand elle ne la considérait plus que comme une co-équipière et en général seulement si elle devait la rappeler à l'ordre ou que Shaw se montrait rétive à respecter l'esprit d'équipe, qu'elle voulait faire cavalier seule, qu'elle perdait le contrôle. Shaw céda. Elle ferait tout ce que Root voudrait pas vraiment parce qu'elle renonçait à se quereller avec elle, mais parce que Root, elle le savait, avait raison.

Une fois les deux jeunes femmes d'accord, Root envoya Shaw chercher Genrika dehors. Elle commencerait à préparer le déjeuner et elles parleraient à table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas préparer ?

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Je n'ai pas petit-déjeuné, se plaignit Shaw.

\- Donc tu as très faim !

\- Ouais.

\- Tu veux préparer le repas avec moi ?

\- Ouais, bonne idée.

\- Sameen, demanda Root en descendant les marches. Tu pourrais préparer du riz comme tu en as fait à Vermillon.

\- Tu connais la recette.

\- Peut-être, mais je préférerais que ce soit toi qui le prépare.

\- Je ne sais pas, ça dépend si j'ai les épices qu'il faut.

\- J'ai ramené tout ce qu'il faut de Montréal, j'ai trouvé une épicerie perse.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais pas de poisson avec, de la viande. Et un truc rapide, je ne peux pas encore jeûner deux heures. Il te reste de la viande d'orignal ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu saurais la préparer en émincé ? »

Root lui adressa une grimace.

« Okay, je n'ai rien dit. Prépare-là, je me chargerai de l'assaisonnement.

\- C'est parti chef !

\- Tout te fait marrer...

\- J'avoue que faire la cuisine en ta compagnie... »

Shaw grogna et Root coupa la suite de sa phrase de peur que Shaw ne renonçât à ses bonnes intentions. Gen, à qui Shaw avait dit de venir les rejoindre un quart d'heure plus tard, les découvrit coude à coude en train de cuisiner. Elle les salua, leur proposa de mettre le couvert et suivit les instructions de Root qui lui indiqua où se trouvaient assiettes, verres et couverts. Genrika s'assit ensuite et se mit à observer les deux jeunes femmes. Elles lui tournaient le dos, mais Genrika n'avait pas besoin de voir leur visage pour savoir que l'une rayonnait de plaisir et que l'autre plus discrète, plus réservée, concentrée sur sa tâche ne trouvait aucune gêne à ce qui habituellement, Genrika en était convaincue par le peu qu'elle savait de Shaw, elle devait considérer comme une violation de son espace personnel. Sa posture était ferme, mais détendue. Elle les vit plusieurs fois échanger un sourire, - Shaw souriait, incroyable et super sympa, pensa Genrika - se toucher naturellement. Il se dégageait une grande complicité de leur attitude. Genrika fronça les sourcils, essayant de deviner ce qui pouvait rapprocher les deux jeunes femmes, comment Root pouvait sembler si proche de Shaw, ce qui faisait que celle-ci l'acceptât si proche d'elle. A priori, Shaw avait enfin prêté l'oreille à ses sentiments, elle les avait entendus. Jusqu'à quel point ? Genrika ne pouvait pas encore le déterminer. Elle ne connaissait pas assez Shaw et surtout elle n'avait pas encore récolté assez d'informations sur Root. Les deux jeunes femmes l'intriguaient, elle allait les étudier, monter un dossier sur elles, sur chacune d'entre elles. Cela promettait d'être très intéressant.

Le repas surprit Genrika, elle n'avait jamais goûté à de la cuisine orientale. Root avait rapporté du safran. Shaw l'avait félicitée pour la qualité de celui-ci et levé aussitôt après les yeux au ciel en surprenant Root rosir de fierté. Elle l'avait généreusement utilisé dans la préparation de son riz. Le résultat plut beaucoup à Genrika qui manifesta gentiment et poliment son appréciation. Root attribua tout le mérite à Shaw. Elle la serra dans ses bras, l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue en la gratifiant d'un :

« Sameen est une cuisinière hors paire, j'adore sa cuisine.

\- Et toi, t'es une vraie abrutie, grommela Shaw en se dégageant brutalement.

\- Ouch ! J'ai offensé sa modestie, grimaça Root à l'intention de Genrika.

\- Root !

\- Okay, je me tais. Mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que tu es vraiment douée.

\- Root ! dit Shaw se faisant plus menaçante.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Tu rêves ! »

C'était vraiment très intéressant conclut Genrika à la suite de leur échange, vivre en leur compagnie promettait à Genrika de ne pas s'ennuyer. La conversion qu'elle eut ensuite avec les deux jeunes femmes la conforta avec cette idée. Elle eut d'abord une moue dubitative quand Root lui expliqua qu'elle suivrait des cours à distance. Elle l'effaça dès qu'elle aperçut Shaw s'assombrir. Root avait descendu son ordinateur et lui montra comment le campus virtuel fonctionnait. Ses explications enthousiastes finirent par emporter l'adhésion de la jeune fille. Root était capable de rendre n'importe quel sujet ayant trait au monde de l'informatique absolument génial. Elle avait sélectionné l'établissement parce qu'il lui plaisait, sans trop s'occuper des réels besoins de Genrika, mais son argumentation aurait convaincu le pire des cancres qu'être inclus dans un programme comme celui-ci lui procurerait d'immenses bonheurs et qu'il s'y amuserait comme un fou. Shaw était impressionnée par sa capacité à entraîner les autres dans ses délires. Les yeux de Genrika brillaient d'anticipation. Root se leva tout à coup et disparut à grands pas. Elle descendit au sous-sol et revint en brandissant glorieusement un ordinateur portable à bout de bras.

« Regarde ! Il est pour toi... Enfin, je te le donnerai ce soir, il faut que je formate le disque dur, que je mette les logiciels à jour et que je le configure pour ton usage personnel.

\- Ah oui, tu m'avais dit que tu étais programmeuse, se rappela Genrika.

\- Je ne suis pas seulement une programmeuse visionnaire, se vanta Root emportée par sa bonne humeur. Je suis une pirate de génie.

\- Vraiment ? s'écria Genrika, très intéressée par sa dernière affirmation.

\- Pff, Root !

\- Quoi ce n'est pas vrai ?

\- Si.

\- Je ne suis pas la meilleure que tu connaisses ?

\- Si. La meilleure tout court d'ailleurs. Y a que Finch pour pouvoir t'égaler et encore, maintenant je ne suis pas sûre qu'il fasse le poids face à toi.

\- Monsieur Finch est un pirate informatique ?

\- Occasionnellement, tempéra Root. Mais il n'apprécie pas trop se livrer à ce genre d'activités. C'est un génie de l'informatique.

\- Toi aussi Root.

\- Pas comme lui.

\- Si. »

Root se tourna vers Shaw. Elle rencontra son regard sérieux, confiant et Shaw lui adressa une grimace lui signifiant qu'elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire et qu'elle trouvait ridicule et non avenu Root et son complexe d'infériorité. Root, emportée par une soudaine vague de reconnaissance se pencha vers Shaw pour l'embrasser. Son mouvement à peine esquissé, elle se retrouva avec une fourchette plantée durement sous la mâchoire.

« Houa ! Trop délire ! pensa Genrika impressionnée. »

Root grimaça un sourire contraint. Shaw lui lançait un regard chargé d'éclairs, un rictus méchant lui déformait la bouche.

« J'abandonne, glapit Root en levant une main en signe de bonne foi.

\- La prochaine fois, je te plante. »

Shaw retira sa fourchette et la planta dans un morceau de viande qu'elle porta à sa bouche et qu'elle se mit à mâcher furieusement.

« Euh, Gen, reprit Root comme si elle n'avait pas eu deux secondes plus tôt une fourchette prête à l'égorger. Pour le matin, c'est plié. Reste l'après-midi. Nous nous sommes mises d'accord avec Sam. Elle s'occupera de tes entraînements physiques.

\- C'est vrai ?! s'écria la jeune fille ravie.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, la prévint Root.

\- Ah, euh...fit Genrika décontenancée. On va faire quoi ?

\- Lundi : Préparation physique et natation. Mardi : Cross et exercices de relaxation et d'étirement. Mercredi : Krav Maga. Jeudi : Cross.

– Tu m'as écoutée !

\- Pour le Hockey, je suis désolée, fit Shaw ignorant soigneusement sa remarque.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Le vendredi après-midi, je serai libre ?

\- Non, mais je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que nous ferons.

\- Ah. Et… c'est quoi le Krav Maga ?

\- Un art martial israélien.

\- Tu vas m'apprendre à me battre ?!

\- Ouais, toutes les filles devraient savoir se battre. Root ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu devras t'arranger pour être présente pour le cours de Krav Maga.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais...

\- D'abord tu en as besoin, ensuite c'est mieux si Gen à une partenaire autre que moi. Alors, tu te débrouilles avec Athéna. Le mercredi de quinze heures à dix-sept heures trente, tu es à ma disposition. Et t'as intérêt à être à l'heure et que je ne sois pas obligée d'aller te chercher.

\- Euh... Bon, d'accord.

\- Gen, tu as des affaires de sport ?

\- Euh...

\- Okay, je m'en charge. Donne-moi tes mensurations, je t'achèterai ce dont tu as besoin. Et même chose pour toi : pas de retard accepté. »

Shaw finit son assiette, repoussa sa chaise en s'excusant de les laisser ranger, demanda son ordinateur à Root, lui spécifiant, l'air revêche, que si Genrika allait avoir son propre ordinateur, Root pourrait peut-être lui en procurer un à elle aussi. Elle disparut sous le regard un peu interloqué de Root et Genrika, surprises par sa façon un peu sèche et brutale de conclure la discussion.

L'après-midi coula tranquillement. Gen s'installa pour lire dans l'un des canapés du salon, Root s'allongea sur le deuxième avec l'ordinateur qu'elle destinait à Genrika sur les genoux. Shaw retirée dans la chambre de Root effectua ses achats en ligne. Elle sollicita l'aide d'Athéna pour se faire livrer au plus vite.

« Aujourd'hui !

\- Sameen...

\- Athéna, tu es un putain de dieu tout puissant ! Tu peux m'arranger ça quand même.

\- Tu sais Sameen, je t'aime beaucoup, mais parfois tu manques curieusement de courtoisie.

\- Tu entends quoi par-là ? demanda Shaw suspicieuse. »

La question d'Athéna sous-entendait bien plus que ce qu'elle paraissait et Shaw le savait très bien.

« Que je ne comprends pas toujours, malgré tous les calculs que j'ai pu initier, pourquoi tu te complais si souvent à être grossière sinon vulgaire. »

Shaw se décomposa.

« Tu sais quoi Athéna ?

\- Non, mais je ne veux surtout pas le savoir, la probabilité que tu m'insultes vulgairement s'élève à 98,84%.

\- Ouais, bien vu, t'es un véritable génie, répliqua Shaw sarcastique. Bon alors, tu ne peux pas m'avoir mes commandes pour ce soir ?...

\- …

\- S'il te plaît, la supplia Shaw.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux...

\- Athéna !

\- Je t'arrange ça Sameen. Juste... crois-tu que ton dernier achat soit vraiment une bonne idée ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu t'exposes à une querelle.

\- M'en fous.

\- Tu es parfois très mignonne Sameen, Root a raison sur ce point, mais je doute qu'elle se range à cet avis quand elle va découvrir ce que tu t'es acheté.

\- Tant pis. »

Athéna n'insista pas. Elle comprenait pourquoi Shaw avait fait cet achat, même si elle trouvait son idée ridicule.

Root prit effectivement très mal l'initiative de Shaw. Les achats de Shaw furent livrés à Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain en fin d'après midi. Shaw partit seule les récupérer avec le pick-up. La réception des commandes à l'épicerie qui servait de point-livraison, étonna un peu le propriétaire par son importance. Il arrivait rarement sinon jamais, que les commandes comprennent des meubles. Shaw se chargea des vêtements qu'elle avait commandés pour Gen et du matériel d'archerie. Le propriétaire de l'épicerie proposa gentiment son aide à Shaw. Il en profita pour lui demander où elle logeait, si elle s'installait dans le coin ou si elle était venue en vacances. Shaw se montra désagréable, grimaça pour le principe un sourire crispé quand le meuble fut chargé et marmonna des phrases incompréhensibles à toutes les questions qu'il lui posait. À sa décharge, l'accent très prononcé du propriétaire, lui rendait presque incompréhensible ce qu'il lui racontait. Shaw aurait pu faire un effort, mais elle s'en garda bien, aussi bien par prudence que par refus d'engager une conversation qui l'ennuyait avant même de commencer.

« Vous êtes américaine ?

\- Mmm.

\- Vous vous plaisez ici ?

\- Mmm.

\- Je ne vous avais jamais vue.

\- Je n'aime pas les gens, déclara sèchement Shaw en français, histoire d'être sûre de s'être bien fait comprendre. »

Le message passa. Le propriétaire ne lui adressa plus la parole. Elle lui adressa quand même une signe de tête avant de monter dans le pick-up et de démarrer.

« Pas commode, observa un client.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, confirma le propriétaire.

\- Elle ne serait pas logée avec notre charmante écrivaine ? intervint soudain Michel Gay, l'employé de mairie qui avait discuté avec Root quand elle était arrivée.

\- Alice Cormier ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

\- Son char. Je l'ai croisé une fois au volant de celui-ci.

\- Maudit, elle n'a pas des amies très sympathiques ! s'exclama le propriétaire de l'épicerie.

\- Son mari, il est comment ? demanda un deuxième client.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu, répondit Michel Gay. Elle vient toujours seule.

\- Peut-être un ours comme celle-ci ! »

Ils continuèrent à dégoiser sur la si aimable écrivaine du Lac de la Prune, son mari et ses invités mystères.

Shaw appela Root en arrivant. Elle se leva tout de suite de son canapé pour aider Shaw à décharger. Elle s'étonna d'abord de trouver plusieurs bottes de paille. Shaw lui expliqua qu'elle donnerait des cours de tir à l'arc à Genrika le vendredi. Elle commencerait par lui enseigner le tir sur cible et elle avait en prévision effectué un détour dans une ferme. Les bottes de paille évitaient d'abîmer les pointes de flèches quand on manquait sa cible.

« Tu pourrais ensuite l'entraîner à la 3D. On peut chasser à l'arc ou à l'arbalète dans la région.

\- Je n'ai jamais chassé Root.

\- Mais j'ai été garde-chasse.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu sais tirer à l'arc ?!

\- J'ai accompagné quelques amateurs de chasse à l'arc en Biélorussie. Ma couverture exigeait que je maîtrise aussi ce type de chasse.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit quand je t'en ai parlé ?

\- C'est toi le prof de sport… et je n'ai jamais utilisé d'autres arcs que ceux destinés à la chasse.

\- Et euh… tu étais bonne ? »

Root pencha la tête en souriant.

« Ouais, évidemment que tu étais bonne, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te pose la question… J'ai pris des arcs pour le tir sur cible. Mais peut-être plus tard… Euh, c'est sympa ?

\- Excitant… Il faut être rapide et très précis… je suis sûre que tu adorerais. La saison de la chasse au dindon sauvage est ouverte depuis avril et si nous sommes encore là en automne, nous p...

\- Ouais, ben pas tout de suite, il y a peut-être des compétences à acquérir avant.

\- Un point pour toi. Mais dis-moi Sameen... »

Root regardait curieuse le canapé emballé qui restait sur la plate-forme du pick-up.

« … C'est quoi ça ?

\- Un canapé.

\- Pour ?

\- Pour moi.

\- Ah !

\- Tu m'aides à le décharger ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Attends-moi, je vais filer ses affaires à Gen.

\- Je t'attends. »

Gen pianotait sur l'ordinateur que Root venait de lui donner. Elle vérifiait sa puissance, les programmes installés. Elle trouva même des jeux. L'ordinateur était génial, elle n'en avait jamais possédé un aussi puissant. Shaw posa ses paquets devant elle et tourna les talons avant même que Gen n'ait eu le temps de la remercier.

La querelle débuta au pied des escaliers.

« Je ne comprends pas Sam, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ce canapé ?

\- Le monter dans ta chambre.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est un clic-clac.

\- Un clic-clac ?

\- Oui, un clic-clac Root. Tu sais, ce genre de canapés qui se transforment en lit.

\- Mais pour quoi faire ? demanda Root sentant qu'elle allait détester la réponse.

\- À ton avis ? Pour dormir.

\- Tu veux dormir dans ton clic-clac, dans ma chambre ?

\- Tu m'as dit que par sécurité, je devais dormir dans ta chambre.

\- Tu te fous de moi… ? demanda Root lentement.

\- Euh...

\- Je t'avais prévenue Sameen, souffla Athéna dans l'oreille de Shaw.

\- Ta gueule Athéna !

\- Tu te démerdes avec ton clic-clac, cracha soudainement Root avec agressivité. Il hors de question que je t'aide à monter ça ! »

Root lâcha le canapé, Shaw le retint de glisser dans l'escalier. Elle était coincée et ne pouvait pas redescendre. Root sortit en claquant la porte.

« Merde fait chier ! jura Shaw furieuse.

\- Réaction prévisible à…

\- Athéna, si tu me sors une tes probabilités à la con, je détruis mon oreillette.

\- Euh, Shaw, tu veux de l'aide ? demanda une petite voix. »

Genrika se tenait en bas de l'escalier. Elle venait de récolter un nombre impressionnant de renseignements ces deux dernières minutes. D'abord, Shaw voulait dormir dans un clic-clac, cette décision avait déclenché la colère de Root et son départ furieux. Ensuite, Shaw parlait via une oreillette à quelqu'un. À Athéna. Root lui avait appris que c'était un programme, pourtant Shaw s'adressait à ce programme comme si c'était une véritable personne. C'était super bizarre. Quand au frittage entre les deux jeunes femmes… Euh… bizarre aussi.

Shaw affichait un air contrarié, elle était furieuse. Elle reprochait à Root d'être bornée et de ne rien comprendre à rien. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Root avait réagi aussi violemment, ni ce qui avait pu la mettre en colère. C'était une bonne idée ce clic-clac.

« Euh… Shaw…

\- Hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ?

\- On le monte. Ça ira ?

\- Oui. »

Elles montèrent deux marches, puis Shaw intervertit leur place. Et elle hissa le canapé à hauteur d'épaule pour qu'il se retrouve à l'horizontale dans les escaliers. Le clic-clac de petites dimensions passa sans encombre la cage d'escalier, le couloir et la porte de la chambre de Root. Genrika une fois le canapé posé dans un coin, s'extasia sur les dimensions de la chambre dont Root bénéficiait, sur le lit immense et courut sur la terrasse quand elle l'aperçut par la baie vitrée. Shaw soupira à toutes ces manifestations d'enthousiasme et au bavardage incessant dont la gratifiait Genrika. Mais elle pâlit subrepticement quand elle remarqua que la pétulante jeune fille passait discrètement la chambre en revue. Une personne moins avertie que ne l'était Shaw n'aurait prêté aucune attention au comportement de Genrika. Mais Shaw avait engrangé des années d'expérience, comme pilote de course, comme médecin, comme gradé en Krav Maga, comme officier chez les Marines, comme agent sur-entraîné, Genrika avait beau être douée, elle ne pouvait tromper l'attention de Shaw.

Comme Genrika, elle releva la présence des Glocks de Root posés sur une commode, son ordinateur et le matériel informatique qui encombrait son bureau, ses affaires de nuits à elle Shaw, qui traînaient par terre, alors que celles de Root était jetées sur le lit défait, le sang qui tâchait les draps. Merde, Root avait pris soin de lui apporter un change ce matin et elle avait oublié ses affaires de nuit par-terre. Et elle n'avait même pas pris le soin de faire le lit ou de changer les draps. Elle sentit l'embarras la gagner, tandis que Genrika continuait à babiller un grand sourire aux lèvres. Shaw la rappela brutalement à l'ordre lui spécifiant que ce n'était pas poli d'inspecter une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne.

« Tu es avec moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ma chambre.

\- Tu as dit que tu dormais là.

\- Gen, tu dégages… et ce n'est pas ma chambre, c'est celle de Root.

\- Okay, désolée. »

Shaw claqua la porte plus fort qu'il ne l'était nécessaire et commença à se mâchouiller l'intérieur des joues. En arrivant dans le salon, elle annonça à Gen que le vendredi serait occupé par une séance de tir à l'arc. La jeune fille au grand désespoir de Shaw bondit de joie et commença à lui poser des tas de questions concernant cette nouvelle activité. Shaw voulait lui demander son aide pour installer l'aire de pratique, mais elle en abandonna l'idée. Genrika et sa bonne humeur bruyante lui portaient sur les nerfs, elle avait envie de se retrouver seule.

« Shaw, aujourd'hui c'est dimanche, demain je devrais commencer le programme ?

\- Mmm, grogna Shaw qui se demandait quand elle pourrait s'enfuir.

\- Root m'a tout expliqué pour le campus. Mais euh, il me manque des fournitures…

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé avant ?

\- Tu es partie sans dire un mot cet après-midi.

\- Tu demanderas à Root, elle passera une commande et ira te chercher tout ce dont tu as besoin, je ne veux plus aller nulle part, les gens n'arrêtent pas de vouloir me parler.

\- C'est normal Shaw.

\- …

\- Ben, c'est humain de discuter avec les gens. Et puis...

\- Et puis ? demanda Shaw en fronçant les sourcils et en regrettant aussitôt d'avoir posé la question.

\- T'es assez canon comme fille.

\- Non, mais je rêve… Bon, je vais faire un tour.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ?

\- Non, laissa tomber Shaw durement.

\- Bon, et bien... euh, bonne promenade. »

Tout partait en vrille, Shaw allait exploser. Elle se dirigea vers la remise et regarda ce qu'il y avait comme bois. Il restait des bûches à fendre. Parfait. Elle ne portait pas vraiment la tenue adaptée, Root lui avait monté un jean et une chemise cintrée noire ce matin, pas vraiment adaptée au maniement de la hache, mais qu'importait elle avait besoin de se défouler. Elle n'avait pas de débardeur dessous, elle retira quand même sa chemise. Sa brassière était confortable, cela conviendrait très bien.

Root assise les jambes pendantes sur le ponton, dans l'air calme du soir qui tombait, entendit toute de suite la hache frapper en cadence. Cette histoire de clic-clac l'avait rendue furieuse. Root savait très bien que c'était la façon qu'avait trouvée Shaw pour dissimuler à Genrika que leur relation était un peu plus que professionnelle, amicale même. Mais Root s'était sentie profondément offensée, parce qu'elle savait que Shaw comptait réellement dormir dans le canapé. Elle acceptait qu'elle choisisse parfois de dormir seule dans sa chambre, elle comprenait que Shaw veuille parfois s'isoler, ne pas être constamment collée à elle. Mais là, elle jugeait le cas différent. Imaginer Shaw dormir dans sa chambre dans son clic-clac lui semblait le comble du ridicule. Elle avait l'impression de vivre la vie d'un vieux couple aigri par les années de vie commune médiocres et décevantes, dont les deux parties se dégoûtaient et ne supportaient plus de dormir dans le même lit. Qui puait.

Shaw sentait bon, elle aussi, du moins elle l'espérait et le lit était assez grand pour que Shaw s'isole quand elle en ressentait le besoin. Elle ressassait son mécontentement sans arriver à se calmer. Le bruit de la hache la fit bondir. Elle allait tuer Shaw, la frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête toutes ses conneries. Les pensées de Root roulaient en vagues coléreuses exemptes de toute raison. Elle partit rejoindre Shaw, chaque pas augmentant sa rage contre elle, le naufrage de son indulgence débonnaire.

Elle s'arrêta un bref instant sur le seuil de la remise. Shaw avait sans le vouloir répondu à l'un de ses fantasmes. Elle débitait le bois en brassière. Elle était magnifique, magnétique. Belle à baiser sur le champs, brutalement. Cette pensée crue, le désir montant, l'énervèrent encore un peu plus. Elle s'approcha par derrière et attendit que la hache s'abatte pour se coller au dos de Shaw et lui attraper les poignets pour les maintenir en bas.

« Root !

\- Je vais te tuer Sameen, siffla Root entre ses dents. »

Elle la mordit violemment à la base du cou.

« Mais t'es tarée ! fit Shaw en essayant de se dégager. »

Root enfonça un peu plus ses dents dans la chair de Shaw. Shaw hésitait encore se dégager plus franchement. Root la maintenait fermement et elle devrait lui faire mal pour se libérer.

« Root ! Putain, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal. »

Le sang commença à couler dans la bouche de Root, elle mordit plus fort incapable de s'arrêter, elle voulait sentir le sang de Shaw couler. Abondamment. Shaw déplaça imperceptiblement son centre de gravité. Root le sentit, elle donna un dernier coup de dents qui arracha un gémissement de douleur à Shaw. Elle la relâcha et recula prestement. Elle agit rapidement, mais il était difficile de battre Shaw sur le terrain de la vivacité. Shaw lui sauta dessus, elle balança un crochet du droit que Root esquiva. Elle la cueillit alors d'une gauche, Root avait eu un mouvement de recul et le coup lui atteignit la mâchoire sans avoir l'impact que Shaw avait prévu, mais il suffit à l'envoyer trois pas plus loin, elle trébucha sur une bûche et tomba sur le dos. Shaw s'approcha, Root lui balaya les jambes d'un rapide coup de pied, roula, se releva et enfourcha Shaw avant que celle-ci n'ait pu se relever. D'un rapide mouvement, Shaw retourna leur position. Elle accrocha les jambes de Root avec ses pieds et lui plaqua les mains au sol au-dessus de la tête. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Root. Le sien était interrogateur, celui de Root noir de rancœur.

« Root, t'es malade, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Je te déteste Shaw, tu es la personne la plus conne que je connaisse !

\- Mais euh… fit Shaw surprise par tant de violence.

\- Je t'avais dit de laisser tomber la hache pour quelques jours, et je te retrouve en train de saigner comme un porc, ta foutue hache de merde à la main. Comment veux-tu que je sois pas furieuse. »

Shaw la regarda l'air dubitatif. Sa réaction était un peu trop excessive pour une simple histoire de blessure ré-ouverte.

« Root… dit doucement Shaw.

\- Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses pourries Shaw. »

Oh... Root était vraiment contrariée, en colère. Contre elle. Elle lui lâcha les mains et lui libéra les jambes.

« Je…

\- Je sais très bien pourquoi tu fais ça Sameen. Mais je ne peux pas… Laisse-moi partir. »

Shaw se remit sur pieds et observa Root se relever. En fait, elle ne comprenait pas ce que lui reprochait Root. Le clic-clac ? Mais pourquoi ? Athéna l'avait prévenue que Root réagirait mal, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi l'installation du clic-clac et sa volonté de dormir dedans contrariaient tant Root. Elle voulait dormir avec elle ? Mais auparavant Shaw dormait souvent dans sa chambre et Root n'en faisait pas un drame. Pourquoi maintenant ? Dormir dans une autre chambre ou dans un clic-clac ? C'était pareil non ? Shaw se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de comprendre le comportement irrationnel dont Root faisait preuve.

« Si je te revois avec ta hache, je te drogue et je t'attache trois jours à un lit.

\- Je te conseille pas, gronda Shaw. »

Elle n'accepterait plus jamais que personne ne l'attache.

« Tes conseils de merde tu peux te les garder. »

Root ramassa la chemise de Shaw posée sur un tas de bûches et sortit de la remise.

Gen vit arriver Root comme un ouragan, elle claqua la porte d'entrée, puis celle du sas après avoir violemment balancé ses chaussures contre les murs, puis entra et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle demanda à Genrika si elle mangerait des pâtes au dîner et quand celle-ci affirma qu'elle en serait ravie, elle se mit à sortir les casseroles et tout ce dont elle avait besoin en faisant un bruit épouvantable. Genrika la regarda faire en silence. Root fulminait. La jeune fille se leva et proposa de mettre le couvert. Root lui répondit en grognant et précisa sur un ton acide qu'elle ne mangerait pas. Quand Genrika demanda si elle devait sortir une assiette pour Shaw, Root répliqua qu'elle n'en savait absolument rien, que Shaw faisait ce qu'elle voulait et qu'elle s'en foutait royalement.

« Houa ! pensa Genrika. La belle entente de ce midi est morte et enterrée. Elles se sont prises la tête. »

Elle plaça deux assiettes sur la table, décidée à aller chercher Shaw si elle ne réapparaissait pas. Elle ne voulait pas manger seule. Root prit le temps de préparer une sauce tomate au thon et surveilla attentivement la cuisson des pâtes. Elle les passa, versa un filet d'huile dessus et annonça à Genrika que le dîner était prêt. Elle se prépara rapidement un double café et prit congé de Genrika.

« Je monte Gen, si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas à venir frapper à ma porte. Tu peux laisser la vaisselle, je m'en chargerai après. N'oublie pas de prendre une douche et de te laver les dents avant d'aller te coucher. Au fait, j'ai configuré un contrôle parental sur ton ordi, je te conseille pas d'essayer de le contourner. Il est largement permissif, mais si tu essaies de passer outre, je le saurai et ton ordi sera bloqué… Et ne crois pas que tu puisses me doubler.

\- Euh, d'accord, fit Genrika un peu surprise par l'agressivité qu'avait mise Root dans son discours.

\- Bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée. »

Dès qu'elle se fut assurée que Root se trouvait dans sa chambre, Genrika partit à la recherche de Shaw. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de dîner seule et elle espérait savoir quelle était l'origine de la brouille entre les deux jeunes femmes. Le clic-clac semblait en avoir été l'élément déclencheur, mais Genrika peinait à assembler les pièces. Elle retrouva Shaw dans le garage. Celle-ci avait rentré le pick-up et comme l'idée de rentrer et de se retrouver face à Root l'angoissait, elle avait décidé d'effectuer des réglages sur le moteur. Un bruit suspect avait éveillé son attention, quand elle était revenue de Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain. Genrika l'entendit trifouiller dedans. Elle contourna la voiture et resta un moment interdite en découvrant Shaw en brassière.

« Euh, Shaw, l'appela-t-elle doucement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? maugréa Shaw la tête penchée sous le capot.

\- Le dîner est prêt.

\- Je ne veux pas dîner.

\- S'il te plaît, Root m'a dit la même chose. Elle a préparé des pâtes et elle est montée dans sa chambre. Je ne veux pas dîner toute seule, plaida-t-elle d'un ton suppliant. »

Shaw resta silencieuse un moment. La gamine se retrouvait seule dans un endroit inconnu avec deux personnes qu'elle connaissait à peine. Elle se montrait parfois affreusement bavarde, mais Shaw en était responsable. Elle pouvait peut-être se montrer... gentille.

« Okay, j'arrive, dit-elle en se redressant. »

Elle referma le capot, s'essuya les mains avec un chiffon et se retourna vers Genrika. Toutes les pièces du puzzle que tentait d'assembler Genrika depuis le jour précédent, trouvèrent enfin leur place dans sa tête. Shaw portait la trace d'une morsure très profonde à la base du cou et du sang perlait encore à certains endroits. Son bras aussi saignait, là où la Russe l'avait touchée, et le pansement était imbibé de sang. Mais ce n'était pas cette blessure qui avait retenu l'attention de Genrika. Elle garda ses réflexions pour elle, pour plus tard. Quand Shaw se montrerait plus manœuvrable.

Shaw passa en coup de vent dans sa chambre et enfila un tee-shirt à manches longues et un sweat à capuche. Elle se félicita de ne pas avoir monté ses affaires chez Root, elle n'avait aucune envie de se confronter à elle maintenant. Root avait préparé une plâtrée de pâtes et deux bon litres de sauce. Elle rajoutèrent du fromage, Shaw du piment et Genrika s'étonna encore de l'appétit gargantuesque de son héroïne.

Une héroïne qui manquait singulièrement de sagesse.

« Dis Shaw ? demanda Genrika une fois qu'elle eurent débarrassé la table. Elle marche la cheminée ?

\- Ouais

\- Houa ! Génial...

\- Euh... tu veux que j'allume un feu ?

\- Oh oui, ce serait génial !

\- Bon, soupira Shaw. »

Dix minutes après, un feu flambait joyeusement. Shaw se laissa tomber dans un canapé. Elle se releva aussitôt, elle n'avait pas regardé avant de s'asseoir et elle s'était écroulée sur les livres abandonnés par Genrika. Elle râla et prit un livre en main.

« Ah, tu lis l _e Maître et Marguerite_ ? Tu aimes ?

\- Ouais, j'adore. Tu l'as lu ?

\- Mmm.

\- Root m'a dit qu'elle avait acheté les œuvres complètes pour toi, c'est génial que tu saches lire le russe... »

Genrika continua de parler. Shaw ne l'écoutait plus. Boulgakov ? Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à Root, mais... elle avait lu _Les œufs fatidiques_ en allant à Chihuahua, peut-être avait-elle aussi pensé au _Maître et Marguerite_ ou à _L'éruption étoilée_ qui tenait une place particulière dans son cœur. Il y avait un dictionnaire aussi. Le même que possédait Root chez elle dans la simulation. Shaw se pinça les lèvres.

« … ça te dérangerait Shaw ?

\- Quoi ? fit Shaw réalisant que Genrika lui demandait quelque chose et qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de parler depuis trois minutes.

\- De m'aider pour le Russe ? Tu le parles bien. On pourrait parler ensemble. Et tu pourrais m'aider pour la compréhension écrite.

\- Je crois que Root a un meilleur niveau que moi.

\- Je regrette de ne plus le parler, dit Genrika pensivement.

\- Ouais, je te comprends.

\- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien.

\- Si, vas-y, dis.

\- Non. »

Encore un secret que gardait Shaw. Genrika n'insista pas. Ses projets portaient sur un autre sujet. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Shaw. Celle-ci s'était rassise et avait posé ses pieds croisés sur la table basse devant elle. Genrika vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle attendit un moment et se rapprocha. Puis elle lui posa la tête sur l'épaule. Shaw ne bougea pas, elle se contracta, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

« Tu sais Shaw, je suis vraiment contente d'être là. Je te remercie aussi pour ta gentillesse... »

Oh non, pensa Shaw alarmée, si jamais Genrika l'embrassait, elle allait mourir.

« J'aime bien Root aussi. Au début, je la détestais... et euh...

\- Moi aussi je l'ai détestée au début, la rassura Shaw. D'ailleurs, je lui ai tiré dessus la deuxième fois qu'on s'est rencontrées.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mmm.

\- Tu l'as touchée ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Pas cool d'être ton amie, décréta Genrika.

\- C'était pas mon amie.

\- Mais maintenant si.

\- Pff...

\- Vous êtes cool toutes les deux... ensemble... »

Shaw fronça les sourcils et Genrika vit Shaw se renfrogner, elle devait jouer serré, Shaw ressemblait à une huître. Prompte à se fermer et vraiment dure à ouvrir.

« Tu m'as écoutée en fin de compte...

\- Gen…? demanda Shaw prudemment. De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu sais, à propos de la vieille cassette. »

Shaw serra les mâchoires.

« Je vous ai observées quand vous prépariez le déjeuner à midi... Elle a de la chance.

\- Qui ? Root ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que pour elle, tu écoutes la vieille cassette. »

Shaw resta silencieuse.

« Tu sais Shaw, je te trouve géniale. Et écouter tes sentiments ça ne change rien, t'es toujours toi : dure, fermée comme une huître, brutale, taciturne et chiante.

\- T'as une super opinion de moi, observa Shaw en se tournant vers elle.

\- Ouais, lui sourit Genrika. Mais je t'adore comme ça, avec ton sale caractère... et puis, je sais aussi que tu es plus que ça. Tu es courageuse, fidèle à ta parole et... timide.

\- Quoi ?! bondit Shaw.

\- Ouais, timide, confirma Genrika. Je n'ai que treize ans, mais je ne suis pas idiote.

\- Je ne suis pas timide, se défendit Shaw furieuse. Mais pourquoi je discute avec toi ?

\- Parce que j'ai raison et que Root est fâchée et que tu as peur d'aller la voir et que tu ne veux pas me montrer que tu l'aimes bien et que sans rire pour quelqu'un qui veut se faire passer pour une dure, t'es carrément ridicule. »

Genrika avait débité sa phrase d'une traite sans s'arrêter de peur que Shaw ne lui coupât la parole.

« Mais c'est quoi ce délire que tu te fais ? cracha Shaw en se dégageant et en se levant. »

Genrika haussa les épaules, elle étudia le visage de Shaw un instant pour voir si elle pouvait continuer. D'un côté, Shaw risquait de s'énerver et de la planter dans le salon, d'un autre si elle faisait comprendre à Shaw qu'elle pouvait librement se comporter avec Root quand elle était là, l'ambiance s'en ressentirait. Root avait été blessée par l'attitude de Shaw et elles avaient encore dû se quereller dehors. Et vu la tête de Root quand elle était revenue et la morsure que portait Shaw au cou, cela n'avait pas dû être très tendre. Genrika avait été séduite par la paix et la sérénité que les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient dégager quand elles était détendues ensemble. Par contre, dès qu'elles entraient en conflit l'ambiance devenait exécrable. Un jour avait suffi à Genrika pour comprendre cela, Shaw et Root dégageaient tant d'énergie, d'émotions extrêmes qu'il était difficile de les ignorer et d'y échapper. Genrika voulait profiter de Shaw. Elle ne l'avait pas retrouvée pour se retrouver mise à l'écart par une Shaw sauvage et inabordable. Elle avait redouté de ne pas savoir ni comment se comporter, ni quoi lui dire si elle se retrouvait en sa compagnie. Maintenant, elle vivait avec elle, Shaw allait devenir son prof de sport, lui apprendre à tirer à l'arc, à se battre, elle avait allumé un feu pour lui faire plaisir, lui avait préparé à manger et lui offrait la possibilité de vivre en sa compagnie. Elle n'allait pas la laisser tout gâcher. Et puis, elle sentait que Root deviendrait une alliée, elle la soupçonnait d'être à l'origine de la mise au point de son emploi du temps. Il ne fallait pas que les deux jeunes femmes se brouillent, surtout pas à cause de sa présence.

« Shaw, si tu étais moins coincée, tu te ficherais de ce que je pense. Et si mon avis t'importe, sache que je respecte ton besoin de discrétion. Mais que si c'est pour me faire croire que toi et Root vous êtes de simples co-équipières, c'est raté. Et que … que... Genrika balbutia prise par l'émotion. Ben, je vous aime bien toutes les deux, je suis contente que vous vous occupiez de moi, mais si c'est pour que vous vous fassiez la gueule tout le temps, je ne resterai pas.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je t'assure, si c'est pour vivre avec deux furies, je pars. Petite, j'ai vécu pendant deux mois avec des gens qui se battaient presque constamment en Russie. Avec mon cousin drogué et paumé, dans un immeuble où il y avait des bagarres tous les jours, il y a même eu des meurtres, ce n'était pas mieux... Je n'ai pas envie de vivre avec deux personnes qui se haïssent... Je ne le supporterai pas, conclut Genrika les larmes aux yeux.

\- Gen... »

La jeune fille se jeta sur Shaw et la serra dans ses bras. Shaw en resta les bras ballants. Genrika se mit à pleurer contre elle. Shaw referma doucement ses bras sur elle. Elle la mena au canapé et s'assit avec elle. Genrika posa sa tête sur ses genoux et laissa ses larmes couler, relâchant d'un coup toute l'angoisse, la peur qui l'avaient assaillie ces trois derniers jours. Pleurant aussi la solitude dont elle souffrait depuis des années, sur le seul adulte qui l'avait touchée depuis la mort de son grand-père qu'elle adorait, dont elle avait pleuré la mort seule dans son lit. L'enterrement avait été sinistre, il n'y avait que quelques vieux que Genrika ne connaissait pas. Son cousin l'avait accompagné, mais il avait vite voulu rentrer tenaillé par le manque.

Shaw représentait plus que son héros. Genrika, trois ans auparavant l'avait adoptée comme membre de sa famille, c'était pourquoi elle lui avait cédé la médaille de son grand-père. Shaw méritait cette médaille et Genrika savait que le vieil homme aurait approuvé son choix. Elle ne resterait peut-être pas longtemps avec Shaw, mais elle voulait profiter du temps qu'il lui était imparti avec elle.

Shaw décontenancée par la peine de la jeune fille lui caressa lentement les cheveux. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû lui parler, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'on pouvait bien dire à une gamine de treize qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Euh... Gen...

\- T'as pas besoin de parler Shaw, hoqueta Genrika entre deux sanglots. »

Shaw rassurée attendit alors patiemment que les larmes de Genrika se tarissent. Mais quand ses larmes cessèrent de couler, Genrika ne se releva pas et Shaw n'osa pas la déranger. La respiration de la jeune fille se calma petit à petit. Et Shaw reconnut à son rythme qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle soupira, oppressée. Elle se leva, puis souleva Genrika dans ses bras et la monta dans sa chambre. Elle la coucha et lui enleva ses chaussures. Elle portait un pantalon large, elle le lui laissa. Elle ouvrit les draps et glissa d'une main experte la jeune fille dessous. Elle la borda soigneusement. Elle allait partit quand Genrika la retint par le bras.

« Embrasse-moi Shaw. »

Shaw écarta les mains, dépassée par la tournure des événements. Genrika la retenait fermement. Elle se pencha et lui posa un rude baiser sur la joue.

« Bonne nuit Shaw, sourit Genrika visiblement aux anges.

\- Bonne nuit, grommela Shaw en réponse.

\- Shaw, la rappela Genrika. N'oublie pas : sois cool avec Root. Vous êtes cool ensemble. »

Shaw se renfrogna et sortit de la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Et… elle se retrouva bêtement figée devant la porte de la chambre de Root. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en pensant à tout ce que cette emmerdeuse de gamine lui avait déblatéré dans le salon. Timide ! N'importe quoi ! Elle n'aimait pas... et merde. Elle frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Elle refrappa. Rien. Cela s'annonçait déjà mal. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et la tourna lentement. Root tapait sur son clavier ordinateur et elle ne se retourna pas à son entrée. Shaw jeta un coup d'œil au clic-clac. Ce fichu clic-clac. Elle eut une furieuse envie de le balancer par la fenêtre ou d'y mettre le feu. Il lui avait gâché sa soirée. En observant le dos raide de Root, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini de payer sa super idée.

« Athéna ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Sameen.

\- Euh, tu es disponible pour une séance ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Okay, je vais dans la salle de muscu.

\- Je t'attends.

\- Euh, Root, je vais voir Athéna.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre Shaw, fit Root entre ses dents. »

Oui, une petite heure de méditation s'avérait plus que nécessaire. Shaw était si perturbée que la séance s'éternisa, mais elle ressortit de la salle de musculation, détendue... enfin à peu près. Elle ralentit le pas au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la chambre de Root.

« Sameen, je croyais que tu te sentais bien.

\- Oui, mais euh... affronter Root, c'est euh... Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

\- Comment ?

\- Euh... si tu lui parlais peut-être que...

\- Oh non, Sameen, gérer vos querelles fait partie de ton apprentissage.

\- Mon apprentissage ? Mon apprentissage de quoi ?

\- De la vie réelle. De la vie à deux.

\- Mais je ne veux pas vivre av...

\- Que tu le veuilles ou pas ne change pas le fait que tu ne vis plus toute seule dans l'ignorance des autres, la coupa Athéna. Tu vas devoir partager l'amour que tu te voues à toi-même avec d'autres.

\- Ça fait chier !

\- Peut-être, mais d'un autre côté... reconnais qu'il y a des compensations...

\- …

\- Sameen ?

\- Ouais ouais, c'est vrai, j'avoue. Là, t'es contente ?

\- C'est surtout toi qui l'es quand tu arrêtes de faire ta mauvaise tête.

\- Mais pourquoi je parle à une foutue boîte de conserve ? se demanda Shaw d'un air désespéré.

\- Parce que tu sais que cette boîte de conserve t'aime... et parce que peut-être... tu l'aimes aussi !

\- Je suis maudite !

\- Non, tu es seulement quelqu'un de bien Sameen, lui déclara Athéna convaincue. Tu m'excuseras, je te laisse maintenant. La balle est dans ton camp. Et tu sais qu'avec Root, si les coups ne sont pas toujours faciles à jouer, gagner la partie, n'est somme toute... pas très difficile. »

Shaw ne se donna pas la peine de frapper cette fois. Root travaillait toujours sur son ordinateur. Shaw s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas de tenue de nuit. Elle haussa les épaules, se déshabilla et se glissa nue dans le lit de Root, elle s'installa sur un bord et s'endormit rapidement, épuisée. Elle détestait se quereller avec Root.

Root s'étira sur sa chaise, les missions que lui attribuait Athéna l'exaltaient, mais l'éreintaient. Elle se leva, observa un moment Shaw endormie à une extrémité du lit. Elle soupira et partit prendre une douche. L'eau chaude lui délia les muscles. Elle passa ses jambes à l'eau froide avant de sortir et de s'habiller. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, elle resta un moment pensive au pied de son lit. Elle en voulait encore à Shaw et elle était tenaillée par l'envie de lui donner une leçon. Dormir dans son stupide clic-clac ? Shaw serait prise à son propre piège. Elle grimaça, reconnaissant que son idée était idiote et puis, elle refusait de laisser son lit à Shaw. Son lit. Elle ne le déserterait sous aucun prétexte. Elle souleva les draps et se glissa dedans. Shaw ronflait légèrement, la colère de Root s'évanouit et il ne resta plus que l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Elle se tourna vers Shaw et ferma les yeux.

La présence de Root à ses côtés réveilla Shaw. Elle tendit une main, trouva son bras, elle glissa jusqu'à sa main. Root enlaça ses doigts aux siens et les serra légèrement. Shaw se rapprocha, posa son front contre son épaule, sa main passa sous son tee-shirt et resta sur sa taille. Root gémit, frotta son menton sur le haut de son crâne et ne bougea plus.

Genrika avait raison, pensa Shaw, les journées comme les nuits semblaient plus sereines et plus lumineuses quand elle et Root étaient « _cool_ » ensemble. Elle aimait beaucoup ce mot qu'un jour elle avait cru définitivement rayé de son vocabulaire.

Ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chers lecteurs, je vous adresse une joyeuse fin d'année... Et vous retrouve en 2017... si vous le voulez bien !


	14. Professeur Shaw ? Non, Maman Sameen !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je vous adresse à vous lectrices, auteurs, relectrice, tous mes meilleurs vœux, de nombreuses lectures aux passionnées de lecture, de l'inspiration pour celles qui écrivent et pour tout le monde de partir vers les horizons que vous rêvez de découvrir._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Je remercie **Tatchou** pour ses relectures._

 

* * *

 

 

Genrika les yeux fermés tentait de deviner où se trouvait son adversaire. Elle tournait la tête, le corps tendu dans l'attente du signal que lui donnerait Shaw. Cet exercice demandait plus de vivacité que quand l'adversaire tapait lui-même dans ses mains indiquant ainsi sa position. Si c'était l'observateur, Shaw en l'occurrence, qui s'en chargeait, elle devait évaluer, la position, la distance à laquelle se trouvait Root et trouver l'attaque la plus rapide. Supporter aussi les critiques, parfois cinglantes qui ne manqueraient pas de claquer si elle n'avait pas répondu aux attentes de Shaw.

...

Root avait eu raison de lui conseiller de ne pas trop se réjouir quand elle avait appris que Shaw serait son prof de sport. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré un entraîneur aussi exigeant. Et aussi qualifié. Shaw se montrait dure et patiente, Genrika apprenait beaucoup en sa compagnie. Les séances du lundi, du mardi et du jeudi s'avérèrent éprouvantes. Par contre, le vendredi finissait agréablement la semaine. Le tir à l'arc la relaxait, Shaw lui laissait plus de liberté et l'activité se pratiquait presque entièrement en autonomie. Et même si Shaw la surveillait, lui donnait des conseils, elle ne se trouvait pas constamment sur son dos, à l'encourager, à la pousser à se dépasser et à la réprimander si son travail ne lui convenait pas. Et puis Root, ce premier vendredi, était venue s'entraîner avec elles et la séance avait tourné à la compétition entre les deux jeunes femmes. Root avait geint en disant que le tir sur cible n'avait rien d'amusant et que les arcs manquaient de maniabilité. Shaw avait ricané en l'accusant de se trouver de fausses excuses. En réponse, Root l'avait défiée de se mesurer à elle en 3D ou sur un terrain de chasse. Shaw avait rétorqué que quand le temps serait venu elle l'écraserait. Root l'avait mise en garde contre son arrogance, lui promettant de cruelles déconvenues. Genrika adorait quand elle s'affrontaient ainsi. Mi-sérieuse, mi-... mi, elle ne savait quoi. Shaw prenait les défis de Root au sérieux, Root s'amusait, mais Genrika pensait que quand le temps de l'affrontement venait, elle se prenait aussi au jeu. Aucune des deux n'accordait facilement la victoire à l'autre.

Les séances de Krav maga avaient conforté Genrika dans cette opinion. La séance du mercredi avait été doublée, puis triplée sur proposition de Shaw, le samedi et le dimanche matin. Elle avait trouvé Genrika agréable et douée. Elle s'ennuyait et considérait qu'il fallait plus d'une séance d'entraînement par semaine pour atteindre un niveau acceptable. Elle avait aussi encouragé Root à se joindre à elles et Genrika ces deux jours-là. Et Root s'était présentée aux trois séances. À l'heure.

Genrika avait donc déjà bénéficié de trois cours et put évaluer le niveau des deux jeunes femmes. Root assurait en combat à mains nues, mais Shaw... la supplantait largement. Tant que la séance se limitait à un cours, que les places d'élèves et de maître étaient bien définies, tout se déroulait paisiblement. Shaw appréciait les efforts de ses deux élèves et se félicitait de leurs progrès. Mais quand elle décidait, à la fin de chaque cours, de les mettre en condition de combat réel, si avec Genrika elle gardait à l'esprit qu'elle entraînait la jeune fille, avec Root la situation évoluait différemment. En les observant combattre, Genrika s'aperçut que contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé au début, c'était Root qui en portait la responsabilité, même si elle avait remarqué que Shaw aimait la provoquer. Root se défendait bien, mais Shaw la surpassait, elle esquivait avec vivacité, plaçait ses coups avec précision et ne se laissait que rarement surprendre. Après s'être fait mettre deux ou trois fois à terre, s'être pris un ou deux coups qui l'avaient arrêtée lors d'une attaque, Root arrêtait de s'entraîner. Elle commençait à combattre. Shaw se prenait un coup vicieux, levait un regard interrogateur sur son adversaire qui lui adressait une grimace moqueuse et profitait de sa distraction pour placer un nouveau coup ou une prise qui envoyait Shaw à terre. Dans ces cas-là, elle l'immobilisait par une clef et accentuait la pression attendant que Shaw tape de la main pour qu'elle la relâche. Le combat commençait à cet instant précis, beaucoup moins amical. Shaw résistait et Root la poussait. Shaw renonçait. Se relevait. Root lui souriait d'un air satisfait et Shaw attaquait. La première fois, Genrika eut peur qu'elles soient réellement fâchées, tant leur lutte lui parut âpre et brutale, même si elles ne portaient pas vraiment les coups. Et puis, elle avait vu qu'elles ne finissaient jamais leur combat. Elle s'arrêtaient avant, juste avant, que cela ne dégénérât en véritable règlement de compte. Shaw donnait le signal, elle abandonnait sa garde et se redressait un doigt dressé devant elle. Root se figeait, la jaugeait du regard. Shaw se tenait immobile une expression dure et menaçante affichée sur le visage. La posture de Root se relâchait et un sourire amical et joyeux se dessinait sur ses lèvres, puis gagnait tout son visage et ses yeux semblaient se remplir d'étincelles. Shaw esquissait une grimace et levait les yeux au ciel. Elle analysait ensuite les différentes phases de leur combat, critiquant les coups que Root avait portés ou pas, ses réactions, la qualité de sa défense et de ses esquives, lui expliquant ses fautes ou ses erreurs. Shaw possédait une qualité qui rendait son enseignement particulièrement appréciable : elle ne se contentait pas de juger son adversaire, si elle-même avait commis une faute, elle la reconnaissait et se jugeait sans indulgence, mais sans se déprécier, comme elle ne dépréciait jamais ses élèves si elles se montraient studieuses et attentives. Elle en profitait aussi pour donner une leçon à Genrika, lui poser des questions sur ce qu'elle avait vu, remarqué, l'obligeant à observer. Root, lors de ce debriefing, lui faisait face les bras croisés adoptant une attitude nonchalante à la limite de l'insolence. Shaw la reprenait parfois, mais ne s'en formalisait pas, elle savait que Root l'écoutait attentivement car, depuis trois semaines qu'elle l'entraînait régulièrement, il était rare qu'elle l'ait surprise à commettre deux fois de suite la même erreur.

...

Shaw la détourna de ses pensées, elle tenta désespérément d'entendre Root, de la sentir de se déplacer autour d'elle.

« Gen, détends-toi, tu dois sentir ton adversaire. Root, tu la touches si elle n'est pas assez rapide. »

Les mains de Shaw claquèrent, Genrika ouvrit les yeux, chercha son adversaire, se retourna, une main claqua sur sa nuque.

« Perdu Gen, dit Root en souriant.

\- Tu es trop crispée, pas assez concentrée. la morigéna gentiment Shaw. Il faut que tu te fies à ton instinct, que tu saches l'écouter. Le tir à l'arc et les exercices du mardi t'y aideront.

\- C'est difficile quand c'est toi qui donnes le signal, se plaignit Genrika.

\- Okay, Root prends sa place et ferme les yeux, tu fais l'exercice avec moi. je complique. Dès que je frappe dans mes mains, j'attaque, tu esquives et tu contre-attaques. d'accord ?

\- Oui. »

Root s'avança et se détendit, les jambes légèrement écartées, le corps et l'esprit en alerte, comme Shaw le lui avait appris. Shaw se déplaça lentement, silencieusement, elle s'arrêta légèrement en retrait sur sa droite. Elle frappa dans ses mains, approcha d'un pas et lança un poing. Genrika ouvrit la bouche, Root avait été très lente à réagir, mais elle pivota tout à coup d'un quart de tour en reculant la jambe droite, porta son poids dessus, le poing de Shaw balaya ses cheveux, elle leva le pied avant et visa le genou, Shaw effaça sa jambe, ré-attaqua du poing gauche, Root para de l'avant-bras, lança son poing droit. Shaw rentra et mima un coup de tête sans le porter.

« Stop ! »

Root baissa les bras, Shaw se recula en souriant.

« Pas mal.

\- Merci, fit Root visiblement ravie du compliment.

\- Gen, comment Root a su où je me trouvais ?

\- Elle a su déterminer ta place grâce à ton claquement de mains, elle sait écouter et analyser les sons…

\- Pas de critiques ?

\- Euh… elle a été un peu lente au début. »

Shaw se rapprocha vivement de Root et lui murmura assez fort pour que Genrika l'entende dans l'oreille droite, juste avant de se reculer aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était avancée :

« T'es qu'une belle connasse arrogante ! »

Genrika grimaça en prévision de la réaction de Root... qui ne broncha pas. Elle regardait Genrika et parut surprise de sa réaction. Elle tourna la tête vers Shaw.

« Qu'est que tu as fait ?

\- Moi ? Rien, répondit Shaw d'un air innocent.

\- Sam... »

Genrika ne comprenait plus rien.

« Gen, demanda Root en se tournant vers elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

« Euh...Rien.

\- Vous me prenez pour une idiote... ? »

Root fronça les sourcils.

« Sameen, dit-elle soudain. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit ? Gen ?!

\- Euh...

\- Je t'ai insulté, avoua Shaw en grimaçant.

\- C'est vraiment bas de ta part, Sam ! fit Root vexée.

\- Je voulais donner une leçon à Gen, s'excusa Shaw.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Sur l'instinct. Tu permets ? »

Root la regarda avec suspicion. Shaw écarta les mains essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas voulu la blesser. Elle l'avait souvent mise en garde contre son handicap et lui avait montré comment le compenser en situation de danger. Root n'avait pas vraiment pris au sérieux ses recommandations au départ, parce que Athéna assurait toujours ses arrières et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son oreille quand elle était là. Athéna voyait et entendait pour elle. Shaw l'avait mal pris. Elle avait attendu la nuit. Une nuit sans lune. Elle avait traîné Root dehors, ordonné à Athéna de se la fermer et annoncer à Root qu'elle lui avait préparé une petite séance de combat de nuit. Il y eut des exercices comme pour le jour. Des exercices de réactivité. D'abord côté gauche, puis côté droit. Root regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir pris les conseils de Shaw au sérieux, elle se prit des coups, et Shaw les appuya plus qu'elle ne se le permettait lors des cessions d'entraînement habituelles. Elle ignora les excuses de Root et l'obligea à combattre en situation réelle. Root finit pantelante sur le sol.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de me remettre en cause quand je te parle de sécurité, ou de prendre mes conseils à la légère. Tu n'es pas immortelle Root, Athéna n'est pas toujours assurée d'être à tes côtés. Tu m'as choisie comme entraîneur alors tu m'écoutes. Ta suffisance, tu la laisses en dehors du parquet ou je te la ferais ravaler à coups de poings dans la gueule. »

Shaw l'avait laissée contusionnée par terre et elle ne l'avait pas revue de la soirée. Depuis, Root suivait ses instructions à la lettre quand elle s'entraînait avec elle.

« Mmm, d'accord, vas-y.

\- Dis-lui toi, lui demanda Shaw.

Elle considérait qu'elle n'avait pas à parler d'un handicap qui ne la concernait pas. Elle venait de forcer la main à Root qui n'abordait jamais le sujet et se débrouillait pour que sa surdité passe inaperçue. Shaw avait déjà dépassé ses prérogatives, mais elle voulait donner une leçon à Genrika et elle espérait que Root lui pardonnerait cette petite trahison, son indélicatesse.

« Gen, soupira Root. Je suis complètement sourde de l'oreille droite. Je n'ai pas entendu la gentillesse de Shaw.

\- T'as compris Gen ?

\- Euh, elle est sourde...

\- Donc...

\- Elle n'a pas entendu ou pas très bien quand tu as frappé dans tes mains. Elle n'a pas réagi au bruit.

\- Bien, approuva Shaw. Root ? Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Euh... je ne sais pas... je suis désolée Sam, balbutia Root. Vraiment je ne sais pas, j'ai juste senti que...

\- Stresse pas Root, je ne vais pas te bouffer, tu as donné la réponse que j'attendais... de toi, conclut Shaw avec un rictus narquois.

\- Ah, ah, ricana gentiment Root.

\- Gen, elle a réagi d'instinct, expliqua Shaw. Je lui ai appris... enfin je l'ai aidée à le développer. Dans un combat tu ne peux pas juste te fier à tes yeux ou tes oreilles. Tu dois être complète. Pas juste deux yeux ou deux oreilles, ça ne suffit pas. Tu connais Zatoïchi ?

\- Non.

\- C'est un héros japonais, un aveugle. Ce n'est pas un personnage réel, mais l'idée est qu'on peut combattre de bien des façons et qu'il faut savoir intégrer toutes ces façons pour avoir une chance de survivre. Si tu ne sais que te servir d'une arme à feu et qu'un jour tu n'en as plus, tu es morte. Si tu ne sais que regarder et qu'une tempête de sable t'aveugle ou qu'il fait nuit, tu es morte aussi. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui.

\- Si tu t'entraînes, si tu as confiance, si tu sais écouter, tu y arriveras. »

Genrika hocha la tête et sourit en entendant son conseil. Son excellent conseil. Dans un autre domaine Shaw l'avait appliqué et cela avait porté ses fruits. La jeune fille pouvait donc lui faire confiance. Si elle le suivait, elle y arriverait.

Genrika avait emménagé dans la maison du Lac de la Prune une semaine auparavant et depuis... Elle trouvait la vie passionnante.

Son amour et son admiration pour Shaw se renforçaient un peu plus chaque jour. Parce qu'en plus du sport, elle avait appris qu'elle possédait des connaissances poussés dans toutes les matières scientifiques et qu'elle se débrouillait vraiment bien en russe. Root l'avait envoyée voir Shaw un jour où elle avait trouvé Genrika peinant sur un problème de physique. Elle lui avait gentiment demandé ce qui n'allait pas, écouté ses plaintes et lui avait décrété que Shaw connaissait toutes les réponses à ses problèmes. Root aurait pu l'aider, Athéna l'aurait guidée dans ses explications, mais elle trouvait plus honnête de faire appel aux compétences de Shaw. Et puis, Root avait arrêté l'école en primaire. C'était une autodidacte. Shaw de son côté avait suivi une scolarité normale, en accéléré peut-être, mais normale quand même. Elle avait fréquenté le collège, le lycée et l'université, elle savait ce que le système scolaire attendait des élèves, comment il fallait travailler. Root n'en avait aucune idée. Enfin si, mais ses connaissances s'arrêtaient à la théorie. Et puis, elle trouvait que cela pourrait aider Shaw à se sentir mieux, participerait à sa reconstruction. Athéna approuvait à 100%.

Shaw soufflait beaucoup quand Genrika lui demandait de l'aide, mais elle ne la repoussait jamais et Genrika adorait être avec elle. Elle la trouvait géniale et elle resta bouche bée quand elle comprit que Shaw avait intégré l'université de Columbia à quatorze ans.

Root lui plaisait bien aussi. Ses compétences en informatique l'intriguaient et elle réussit à la convaincre de lui accorder des cours d'informatique. Root ne ressemblait à aucun professeur qu'elle avait pu avoir. Elle ne prévoyait pas ses cours, elle débarquait un ordinateur à la main, à n'importe quelle heure et annonçait joyeusement à Genrika qu'elle allait lui montrer un truc sympa. Son premier cours avait eu pour but de pirater la base de données d'un magasin en ligne et de commander des livres et des jeux vidéo gratuitement.

« Ce site va fermer, ils sont en cessation de paiement et le dépôt de bilan sera annoncé... »

Elle avait fait quelques manipulations avant de déclarer.

« ... dans deux jours. Tu ne veux pas commander autre chose ? »

Son cours hors normes, laissa Genrika ébahie et enthousiaste. Root l'avait entraînée à commettre des actions illégales, mais elle en profita aussi pour lui montrer comment les systèmes de sécurité étaient conçus, détailla et expliqua comme était organisé le site, les connexions qui existaient entre les pages intérieures et extérieures. Genrika sortit de son entrevue avec Root avec des livres et des jeux, mais aussi avec des connaissances très précises sur l'organigramme utilisé par la société qu'elles avaient piratée.

Lors de son deuxième cours, elle lui avait montré comment on pouvait contourner un pare-feu et accéder à des données dissimulées. Elle prit pour exemple une agence immobilière qui facturait de faux frais à ses clients. À la fin du cours, elle envoya ses données à un inspecteur des finances en souriant, très fière d'elle-même. Elle lui promit de lui apprendre à coder et à créer des applications d'abord, puis des programmes plus élaborés.

« Trouve-moi une idée d'application et je t'aiderai à la concevoir, juste pour s'amuser. »

Cette fois-ci, Genrika avait compris comment fonctionnait un pare-feu, pourquoi certains s'avéraient meilleurs que d'autres, comment tous portaient en eux une faille, qu'il y avait toujours une faille. Root lui avait expliqué les bases de la sécurité en matière d'informatique et au passage, abordé des notions de comptabilité et de droit des finances. Genrika apprécia l'enthousiasme dont elle faisait preuve dès qu'elle se lançait dans des explications et s'aperçut que sous ses dehors fantasques, Root possédait un esprit analytique et organisé, et qu'elle maîtrisait sur le bout des doigts toutes les notions qu'elle abordait avec elle. La jeune fille se surprit à attendre impatiemment son prochain cours. Root respirait la joie de vivre, elle rayonnait, tout semblait plus léger quand elle se trouvait présente, et c'était un véritable crack en informatique.

Root savait aussi prendre des initiatives qui ravissaient Genrika. À la grande joie de celle-ci, elle avait instauré des « _dîners russes_ ». Shaw, quand Genrika le lui avait demandé, avait accepté de corriger les thèmes et les versions de Genrika et même de lui préparer des exercices de traduction et de revoir avec elle les points de grammaire qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Mais elle avait refusé de lui servir d'interlocutrice pour s'exercer à l'expression orale, reprochant à Genrika de déjà trop parler en anglais. Au cours d'un repas, elle avait, pour son malheur, renvoyé la balle à Root qui avait tout de suite décrété en russe qu'à partir de maintenant, elles parleraient russe à tout les dîners. Shaw s'était renfrognée et avait fermement refusé de suivre ce qu'elle appela « _ses idées débiles_ ». Mais Root n'avait pas renoncé. Le jeudi soir, au premier dîner qui avait suivi sa décision, elle avait entamé la conversation en russe dès qu'elle s'était assise. Shaw avait protesté avec véhémence. Root l'avait taquinée sur sa modestie et sur le fait qu'elle était craquante quand elle parlait russe, que le timbre de sa voix résonnait sensuellement. Quand Shaw souffla excédée de sa plaisanterie et osa continuer à maugréer indistinctement entre ses dents, Root, devant une Genrika stupéfaite de son audace, avait commencé à flirter ouvertement, ponctuant son discours de sourires équivoques et quand elle l'avait touchée d'une main tendre, Shaw l'avait repoussée vivement et avait quitté la table furieuse. Mais le soir suivant, elle s'était assise à sa place et elle n'avait pas essayé de remettre en cause le rituel du « _dîner russe_ ». Shaw n'était de tout façon pas très bavarde. Elle se taisait lors des repas, mais quand Root et Genrika s'adressaient à elle, elle répondait à leur sollicitation même si c'était juste pour passer le sel. Par contre, Root profita de la présence de Genrika pour s'adonner aux joies de la conversation. Shaw se demandait désespérée si un jour Root arriverait à ne plus être à court de sujets de conversation. Ou Genrika... Elles jacassaient comme des pies tous les soirs. Shaw avait beau rendre ses entraînement épuisants rien ne semblait restreindre l'énergie nécessaire à leur besoin de bavasser ensemble.

Oui vraiment, Genrika se plaisait beaucoup au Lac de la Prune. Et puis surtout, depuis l'histoire du clic-clac, au grand soulagement de Genrika, les deux jeunes femmes malgré quelques prise de becs sans importance, ne s'étaient plus sérieusement accrochées.

Sauf le lundi qui avait suivi son arrivée, mais Genrika n'avait pas su pourquoi.

Root et Shaw ne s'étaient pas vraiment querellées, Shaw avait juste mal accepté une mauvaise nouvelle. Le sauvetage de Genrika contrairement à ce qu'elles avaient pensé n'avait pas été sans dommage collatéraux et Root aborda des sujets qui déplurent à Shaw.

Le matin alors que celle-ci était sortie, le téléphone de Root avait sonné. Numéro inconnu.

« C'est Lionel Fusco, l'informa Athéna.

\- Fusco ?

\- Oui, tu peux décrocher, la ligne est sécurisée.

\- Allo.

\- Nutella ?

\- Lionel.

\- Tu es avec Shaw ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était à moi de le faire Lionel.

\- Mouais, John a quand même fini par me le dire. Je suis vraiment content.

\- Tu veux lui parler ?

\- Parler à Maybelinne ? Au téléphone ? sans rire Cocoa Puff...

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

\- Je m'inquiète pour Shaw.

\- Elle va bien.

\- Je ne suis pas trop sûr, mais ce n'est pas le problème. Vous êtes allées à Concord avant-hier ? Le 7 mai ?

\- …

\- Ouais d'accord... il y a eu un meurtre là-bas et j'ai su qu'une gamine avait été portée disparue aussi. Et quand par curiosité, j'ai lu le rapport, je me suis rappelé de son nom. Un nom pas très courant chez nous Genrika Zhirova... hein ? Un ancien numéro sauvé par Shaw... Et comme par hasard, paf ! Elle disparaît et derrière, non seulement on ne retrouve aucune trace de la fille, mais les rapports parlent de fusillade. Et surtout, on tombe sur un cadavre... horriblement torturé comme le gars que j'ai eu ici, Ephrem Cohen... tu le connais lui aussi non ? Ou du moins Shaw le connaît.

\- Qui est mort Lionel ?

\- Un certain Fiodor Vesselov.

\- Un Russe ? Un mercenaire ?

\- Marrant que tu saches ça aussi. Ton don de double-vue ?

\- Lionel, qu'est-ce que tu sais de cette histoire ? »

Fusco lui raconta. Que c'était lui qui avait été chargé de l'enquête sur le meurtre d'Ephrem Cohen, que c'était lui qui l'avait retrouvé, qu'il avait eu accès aux dossiers des autres meurtres et qu'à part les deux Russes en Russie et le Russe de Concord, tous les autres morts étaient reliés à Shaw, que toutes les preuves l'accablaient.

« Tu ne crois pas Sameen coupable ?

\- John m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'être. C'est un connard, mais je sais qu'il ne mentirait pas à ce sujet.

\- Genrika a appelé Sameen, expliqua Root. Elle se sentait en danger et nous sommes allées la chercher.

\- C'était donc vous les folles impliquées dans la fusillade au Country Club ?

\- Oui, les Russes nous sont tombés dessus. Ils étaient cinq. Il cherchent Sameen pour venger leurs deux camarades torturés en Russie.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Comment ont-ils su où vous trouviez ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Ils travaillent avec Samaritain, déclara abruptement Fusco. Car c'est lui n'est-ce pas qui est derrière ces meurtres ? À part Shaw et lui, je ne vois personne d'aussi taré pour perpétrer de telles horreurs.

\- Oui, c'est lui... Lionel... tu as vu un cadavre ?

\- Oui, je t'ai dis que j'avais été appelé pour Ephrem Cohen.

\- C'était... ?

\- Monstrueux Root. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. J'en fais des cauchemars la nuit, et ma co-équipière voit un psy depuis. La Machine ne t'a pas envoyé les dossiers ?

\- Elle s'appelle Athéna maintenant, et non elle ne m'a rien transmis, elle m'en a parlé, mais c'est tout.

\- Elle a bien fait, c'est atroce. Root, il faut arrêter ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que nous essayons de faire Lionel ? Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes allées rechercher Genrika ?

\- Elle est avec vous ?

\- Oui.

\- Planquez-là, elle est sur le programme alerte enlèvement.

\- Elle ne risque rien ici.

\- Root... si tu as besoin d'aide...

\- Je te contacte Lionel.

\- Vous êtes des têtes brûlées toi et Shaw. Reese m'a dit qu'il était en mission de protection. Je sais que tout le monde veut me protéger, protéger Lee, mais merde ! Je ne suis pas une fillette, je suis devenu flic pas postier, et je vous ai aidés. Je n'ai jamais reculé devant le danger. Je sais prendre mes responsabilités.

\- Je sais Lionel.

\- Bon okay, moi aussi je vous aime. Prends soin de Sameen, ne transformez pas la gamine en psychopathe et tiens-moi au courant.

\- Merci, Lionel. »

Root raccrocha préoccupée. Fusco venait de lui apporter beaucoup d'informations en un seul petit coup de téléphone. D'abord un Russe était tombé. L'un de ceux qui avait été recrutés après la mort de Chouvalov et Korotkov. L'un des deux dont elle s'était occupée à Concord. Ensuite, Reese était en mission, Fusco avait vu un cadavre, et enfin il avait naturellement insinué que les Russes travaillaient avec Samaritain. Donc premièrement...

« Aty ?

\- Root.

\- Tu as assigné un numéro à John ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le numéro est potentiellement en danger.

\- Samaritain ?

\- …

\- Aty !

\- Oui.

\- Qui est-ce ? Quelqu'un que connaît Sameen ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais... »

Root réfléchit un moment...

« Ce n'est pas une personne que Sameen nous a désignée n'est-ce pas ? C'est quelqu'un dont elle a tu le nom ?

\- Oui.

\- Qui ?

\- Si Sameen n'en a pas parlé, c'est qu'elle a ses raisons.

\- Mais...

\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister.

\- Et les dossiers ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé. J'ai essayé d'y avoir accès, mais je n'ai pas réussi. C'est toi qui m'a bloquée ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais... pourquoi Aty ?

\- À cause de Sameen.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Vous me mettez à l'écart ?

\- Non.

\- Mais c'est ce que vous faites.

\- Non Root, ces données sont très sensibles. Elles menacent l'équilibre de Sameen, et je ne peux pas passer par-dessus elle. John ne sait pas que le numéro qu'il protège est lié à Sameen. Je veille à ce qu'il ne le sache pas.

\- Et pour les Russes, il travaillent pour Samaritain ?

\- Il les manipule. Ils lui servent d'agents, mais ils n'en savent rien. »

Root se plongea dans ses pensées. Il lui déplaisait de ne pas être en possession de toutes les données. Ce n'était pas seulement parce que ses sentiments naviguaient dangereusement proche des frontières de la jalousie, elle se sentait aveugle. Root aimait maîtriser son univers. Bon, pas toujours, elle avait accepté sans rechigner de partir en mission pour Athéna sans connaître à l'avance la nature de celles-ci, de partir complètement en aveugle justement et elle reconnaissait que cela l'amusait beaucoup. Mais cette fois-ci, les données cachées concernaient Shaw. Elle respectait la vie privée de Shaw. Elle avait volé ses dossiers personnels, elle les avait lus et analysés. Au début, elle n'avait éprouvé aucune vergogne, à l'espionner, à vouloir connaître tous ses petits secrets intimes. Mais quand elle l'avait mieux connue et quand elle s'était aperçue qu'elle en était tombé irrémédiablement amoureuse, elle avait mit un frein à sa curiosité. Elle n'avait pas pour autant arrêté de se poser des questions, mais elle n'avait plus cherché à savoir et elle avait même évité d'interroger Shaw, de la titiller, sur sa vie privée, intime. Shaw n'avait jamais abordé le sujet non plus avec Root. Elle ne lui avait jamais posé de questions, ni sur sa famille, ni sur son enfance ou son adolescence, ni sur sa vie amoureuse ou sexuelle, rien de privé. Root ne savait pas vraiment si c'était parce que Shaw ne s'y intéressait pas ou si c'était par discrétion. Leur relation reposait sur la confiance, sur le respect. Leur attirance ne signifiait pas le viol de leur monde intérieur. Shaw était introvertie. Root savait qu'elle avait considéré l'intrusion de Samaritain dans son esprit comme un viol, bien plus traumatisant qu'un viol physique. D'ailleurs, Root n'était pas certaine que Shaw puisse être très sensible à un viol physique. Il était fort probable que pour elle le viol s'apparente à une torture physique, douloureuse certes, mais pas plus qu'une autre. Shaw savait compartimenter son esprit. Le viol s'avérait traumatisant pour ceux qui le subissaient parce qu'il touchait leur affect, leur intégrité morale et émotionnelle, tout ce dont Shaw pouvait faire abstraction. Elle avait aussi dû recevoir une formation dans ce sens à l'armée ou quand elle avait intégré l'ISA. En tant que femme, elle se retrouvait exposée à ce genre de punition si elle tombait aux mains de l'ennemi. Le viol était culturel. Shaw se foutait de la culture, de la morale et de ce qui avait trait aux notions d'honneur en matière de sexe. Mais violer l'esprit de Shaw ? L'expérience avait manqué de la détruire.

Root ne commettrait pas la même faute. Elle devait accepter que Shaw lui cache des informations sur elle-même. Par contre, il lui était plus difficile d'accepter qu'Athéna soit dans la confidence.

« Root, l'appela soudain Athéna.

\- Mmm ?

\- Tu as été psychanalyste n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Euh, quelques mois.

\- Tu étais très compétente, la complimenta Athéna.

\- Merci.

\- Et tu savais ce que le secret professionnel impliquait ? Comment il garantissait la confiance que tes patients mettaient en toi ?

\- Mmm.

\- Une partie de ma relation à Sameen est de cet ordre.

\- Je sais Aty.

\- Tu es jalouse ?

\- Non… enfin, oui peut-être un peu.

\- Tu sais que ce sentiment est préjudiciable à la confiance que tu as pour les autres ? Et qu'il n'a pas de raison d'être.

\- Oui, je sais, mais je m'inquiète pour Sameen.

\- C'est normal Root. Si tu ne t'inquiétais pas, je m'inquiéterai moi de ta santé mentale.

\- Ah, oui ? Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Non.

\- Jamais ?

\- Jamais. Je ne suis pas humaine Root, je pense logiquement, expliqua Athéna.

\- Merci Aty, lui dit-elle avec reconnaissance. »

Root sourit, Athéna la connaissait bien et elle savait lui parler un langage que comprenait Root, qui la touchait. La logique d'Athéna était parfaite, Athéna était parfaite. Root était saine d'esprit, ses sentiments rationnels, même la jalousie.

Maintenant, elle devait parler à Shaw. Elle la trouva assise au bout du ponton, en train de mettre au point ses séances d'entraînement un carnet à la main. Root vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Tu as une minute Sam ?

\- Mmm, acquiesça Shaw en fermant son carnet. »

Root lui rapporta l'appel de Fusco et lui fit part de ses réflexions. Elle passa sous silence la mission confiée à Reese, Athéna lui avait demandé de ne pas la mentionner. Shaw blêmit en apprenant que leur séjour à Concord s'était soldé par un nouveau meurtre. Mais Root la vit littéralement se décomposer quand elle comprit que Fusco avait découvert le corps d'Ephrem Cohen.

« Il savait… il l'a fait exprès, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Qui savait ? Comment ça ?

\- Samaritain… Pour Fusco, il sait ou il se doute de quelque chose. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence qu'Ephrem soit mort à Anchorage, que ce soit Fusco qui ait été chargé de l'enquête… Root… Lionel… il… a vu la scène de crime ?

\- Oui. »

Shaw balança son carnet de notes, se leva et commença à frapper le mur du petit hangar avec ses poings en hurlant.

« Sam ! »

Root se leva et lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Shaw se dégagea brutalement et lui hurla de ne pas la toucher. Elle redoubla ses coups. Des planches cédèrent.

« Merde, jura Root. »

Shaw sombrait petit à petit vers une crise auto-destructrice. Genrika, qui travaillait sur la terrasse du salon toutes les baies vitrées ouvertes, entendit hurler Shaw et se leva. La terrasse s'ouvrait sur le lac. Elle vit Shaw en train de défoncer le mur du hangar. Root se tenait derrière elle, quand tout à coup, Genrika la vit prendre son élan. Comme l'aurait fait un joueur de football américain, la jeune femme fonça sur Shaw, elle la percuta comme pour un plaquage, l'épaule à hauteur de ses hanches, ses bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille. Shaw se retrouva emportée. Elle trébuchèrent et basculèrent à l'eau. Genrika dévala la pente qui menait de la maison à la berge et courut sur le ponton. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient réapparu un bref instant, puis avaient replongé dans un bouillonnement sous les eaux froides du lac.

Root avait l'avantage de sa position, une fois dans l'eau, elle avait fait tourner Shaw dans ses bras pour se retrouver dans son dos. Shaw se débattit et lui attrapa les cheveux. Root prit appui sur ses épaules pour remonter prendre de l'air, enfonçant Shaw sous elle, mais Shaw maintint sa prise sur ses cheveux et elles remontèrent ensemble. Root prit une grande inspiration et se laissa couler enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de Shaw. Elle s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs du lac. Root manqua d'air, lâcha Shaw, lui appuya un pied sur l'épaule et donna une impulsion pour remonter. Shaw lui attrapa la jambe et se servant de Root comme d'un contre-poids, elle se propulsa vers la surface. Elle allait l'atteindre quand Root lui fit subir le même sort. Shaw ne toucha la surface qu'avec le haut du crâne, Genrika la vit émerger et re-disparaître avant d'avoir pu reprendre de l'air. Root creva la surface, ouvrit démesurément la bouche avant d'être happée une nouvelle fois sous les eaux.

« Elles sont tarées, elles vont se noyer, gémissait Genrika affolée. »

Une longue minute passa, seuls quelques remous indiquaient qu'une âpre lutte se déroulait sous la surface tranquille du petit lac. Genrika porta son poing à la bouche et se mordit la première phalange de l'index jusqu'au sang. Une autre minute. Genrika tomba à genoux. Elle était prête à fondre en larmes quand Root réapparut en aspirant bruyamment de l'air. Elle battit l'eau avec un bras.

« Shaw ! cria Genrika. »

Elle la vit aussitôt faire surface, soutenue par Root. Celle-ci lui avait passé un bras sous l'aisselle et lui soutenait la tête hors de l'eau avec une main. Shaw semblait inconsciente. Root nagea jusqu'à la rive. Genrika se précipita pour l'aider à sortir Shaw de l'eau. Root la remercia et traîna Shaw avec elle, hors de l'eau. Elle la retourna sur le ventre en lui appuyant un genou sur l'estomac. Shaw vomit de l'eau et se mit à tousser. Root se laissa tomber sur le dos, la respiration erratique.

« Désolé Gen, fit Root entre deux inspirations. »

Genrika observa Shaw. Elle toussait à quatre pattes en crachant de l'eau. Du sang coulait des jointures des deux premiers doigts de sa main.

« Gen, tu ferais mieux de partir, merci de ton aide.

\- Euh, bon d'accord.

\- Déjeune toute seule si personne ne descend avant une heure.

\- D'accord. »

Genrika s'éloigna. Les deux jeunes femmes partageaient une drôle de vie. C'était un peu… perturbant. Elle alla se changer puis regagna la terrasse et se connecta sur la plate-forme du campus virtuel et regarda si des élèves naviguaient eux aussi sur le site, elle avait envie de contacts humains plus tranquilles que ceux que lui offraient Root et Shaw.

Root se rassit et attendit que Shaw se remette de sa baignade improvisée. Quand elle eut fini de cracher et eut récupéré une respiration plus calme, Shaw s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle releva les genoux, posa son menton dessus et se plongea dans la contemplation du lac.

« Sameen ?

\- C'est Fusco, je ne… je ne voulais pas… qu'il voit ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est horrible Root… c'est monstrueux.

\- Tu connais le rituel ? Tu l'as déjà vu mis en œuvre ?

\- Oui… »

La voix de Shaw se brisa, Root lui entoura les épaules et l'attira vers elle. Shaw l'enlaça, plaça sa tête contre sa poitrine et la serra contre elle. Root ne bougea plus, elle savait que Shaw pleurait. Elle aurait aimé qu'elle se confiât à elle, mais le temps n'était peut-être pas venu. Shaw avait envie de hurler, mais elle était trop épuisée pour en trouver la force. Fusco… Il ne savait pas, personne ne savait, sauf ce salaud de Samaritain, sa pourriture d'imitateur, quelques connards de sa bande, elle et Athéna. Root saurait un jour, que Shaw le veuille ou pas c'était inévitable, c'était horrible. Cela la terrifiait. Elle se souvenait du regard d'Alvarez quand elle avait massacré l'agent de Samaritain chez Guzman. Root aurait-elle le même regard ? Terrifié, rempli d'horreur ? Shaw ne supporterait pas. Sa respiration devint difficile.

« Sameen… »

Shaw se lova un peu plus contre Root et celle-ci resta silencieuse. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se mit à fourailler gentiment dedans. Shaw la soupçonnait de l'aimer avec les cheveux courts pour avoir le plaisir de faire courir ses doigts dedans et de lui tirailler doucement, plaisir impossible à satisfaire si Shaw les portait longs. Shaw se laissa envahir par la sensation des doigts dans ses cheveux, le corps de Root collé à elle, et se concentra sur le mouvement calme de sa respiration et les battements réguliers de son cœur qu'elle entendait taper dans sa poitrine. Elle se détendit petit à petit. Elles ne bougèrent plus jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson secouât Root.

« Tu as froid ? demanda Shaw.

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais que nager toute habillée n'est pas très indiqué et que rien ne nous y oblige ici ?

\- J'ai pensé qu'un petit bain te ferait du bien, répondit Root d'un ton léger.

\- Mmm.

\- J'avais raison non ?

\- Mouais. »

Shaw se redressa, attrapa le menton de Root, lui tourna la tête vers elle et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Sameen !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vais te noyer plus souvent ! »

Shaw lui lança une grimace mi- amusée, mi-gênée et se releva. Elle tendit une main à Root.

« Un jour, je prendrai ma revanche, lui déclara Shaw. Mais en attendant, c'est toi la plus forte. Merci Root. »

Root lui attrapa la main pour se relever et ne la lâcha pas. Shaw regarda leur deux mains l'une dans l'autre, leva les yeux vers Root, regarda où pouvait se trouver Genrika, retourna son regard vers Root. Elle avait la tête légèrement penchée sur la droite, mais ses traits n'exprimaient rien. Shaw se mit en marche et elle rentrèrent doucement main dans la main.

 

* * *

 

Deux semaines de perdue. Deux semaines à subir de nouvelles attaques signées « _Racine carrée du marteau_ ». Deux semaines durant lesquelles de nouvelles données avaient disparu de ses mémoires. Deux semaines durant lesquelles de nouveaux secteurs lui avaient encore échappé. Des secteurs d'importance négligeable, mais dont il avait perdu le contrôle et qu'il n'avait pu reconquérir. Il s'était heurté à des protocoles de sécurité qu'il n'avait pu contourner, détruire. Il avait essayé de s'introduire dans les secteurs perdus en implantant des virus, des chevaux de Troie. Toutes ses tentatives se soldèrent par des échecs. La seule donnée à laquelle il eut accès, à laquelle on lui donna accès fut la signature du concepteur des protocoles de sécurité protégeant les secteurs dont le contrôle lui avait échappé. Une chouette. La maudite chouette.

La Machine et son interface se moquaient de lui.

Il organisa une fuite. Il commença par envoyer un dossier complet sur le meurtre de James Furlong à un journaliste du _New-York Post_ et du _Times_. Le même jour, il envoya les dossiers des meurtres de Korotkov et Chouvalov à un journaliste de la _Moskovskaya Pravda_ , un autre à _Black Belt_ un magazine en ligne spécialisé dans les arts martiaux, sur Ephrem Cohen, un sur le meurtre mystérieux de Vasselov à Concord à un correspondant de l' _AFP_ et enfin le dossier de Janet Suran au torchon qu'était le _Sun._ Il veilla à ce que les sources puissent être vérifiées facilement et que chaque journaliste fut convaincu en deux jours de la véracité de ses informations. Samaritain avait analysé le mode de diffusion des informations. Chaque journal sortirait son scoop. Journalistes et lecteurs établiraient le lien entre les différents meurtres, Samaritain enverrait de nouveaux éléments et en trois jours le monde entier tremblerait d'excitation, courrait après de nouvelles révélations sur ce qui révélerait comme l'émergence d'un nouveau tueur en série. Les voyeurs en mal de sensations baveraient d'envie de voir des photos, des scénaristes à Hollywood imagineraient déjà des fictions, pourquoi pas une série, un film, des livres. Quant à la toile, elle frémirait de nouvelles, de recoupements, d'hypothèses folles opposant les théories du complot à des histoires de vengeance tordues, de premières accusations sans fondement. Il transmettrait des photos du meurtre d'Ephrem Cohen. Il s'arrangerait pour que le lieutenant Fusco soit soupçonné d'être à l'origine de la fuite. Samaritain ne l'avait pas oublié. Et au prochain cadavre, l'identité du tueur serait révélée. Ou peut-être au suivant, ou avant, cela dépendrait des circonstances.

Le samedi 21 mai, l'histoire du « _Chirurgien de la mort_ » parut simultanément à New-York, Londres, Moscou, sur le site de _Black Belt,_ sur le site de l'AFP, partout où un site, un journal papier ou télévisé avait récupéré l'information de l'AFP. Dans la rubrique faits-divers pour le _Times_ , le _New-York_ P _ost_ , la _Moskovskaya Pravda_ et l' _AFP_ , dans la rubrique nécrologique pour _Black Belt_ , en première page pour le _Sun,_ dans divers rubriques pour qui avait acheté l'information sur le site de l'AFP. Ainsi le _Bangkok post_ l'avait publié dans la rubrique International, comme le _China Daily._ Avec une accroche « _Un mercenaire victime d'un tortionnaire_ : v _enu de Russie il se retrouve nu et sans tête dans la chaufferie d'un collège !_ » dans _Le Nouveau_ _Détective,_ un journal français spécialisé dans les faits divers.

« Notre cher Samaritain a le sens de l'humour ! observa Greer en feuilletant le _New-York Post_.

\- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi Monsieur ?

\- Il a choisi le premier jour du signe des Gémeaux pour rendre publics les meurtres perpétrés par notre ami, je trouve l'intention très spirituelle.

\- Ah ! s'exclama Lambert sans comprendre le lien entre le signe zodiacal et les meurtres.

\- Monsieur Lambert, lui expliqua Greer avec condescendance. Les Gémeaux... l'initiateur et son imitateur...

\- Ah !

\- Dîtes-moi cher Samaritain, planifiez-vous de dévoiler l'identité du tueur ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand ?

\- Le 30 mai. »

Greer s'esclaffa bruyamment.

« Monsieur ?

\- C'est la date du Jour du Souvenir. Mon cher Samaritain ! Quel meilleur jour que celui-ci pour célébrer les exploits de notre ex-Marine ?! Mais reste-t-il encore beaucoup de cibles ?

\- Quatre planifiées, d'autres pourront se rajouter, comme ce fut le cas pour Fiodor Vesselov. L'équipe russe constitue un vivier très intéressant. Anna Borissnova Zvarez et Anton Matveïtch en particulier. Mais ces cibles ne sont pas prioritaires pour l'instant. Les Russes peuvent encore servir comme équipe d'intervention.

\- Nous bénéficions nous-même d'équipes performantes, objecta Greer. Leur élimination comme victimes attribuées à Sameen Shaw peut servir vos intérêts.

\- Ce sont des combattants très aguerris et ils sont animés par des motivations que ne possèdent malheureusement pas mes agents. Je préfère les garder à ma disposition comme agents pour l'instant. Ils seront éliminés en temps voulu.

\- Comme il vous plaira cher ami.

\- Vous êtes prêt à partir à tout moment n'est-ce pas ?

\- Toujours. Que ce soit en Irak, à Cleveland, à Montréal ou au Brésil.

\- Bien. »

 

* * *

 

La place Shar grouillait de monde. Les fontaines chantaient gaiement, leurs eaux éclairées par des spots bleus, verts, jaunes ou rouges. La foule se pressait joyeuse et détendue. Des familles, des hommes seuls ou des petits groupes d'amis, des étudiants, pas de jeunes filles cependant, ni de jeunes femmes, sauf accompagnées. Quelques hommes portaient le costume traditionnel, pantalon bouffant gris ou brun, chemise blanche, petite veste et la fameuse ceinture longue de plusieurs mètres, nouée et arrangée simplement comme on la portait dans le sud ou plissée comme on la portait plutôt dans le nord. Pas de tenue traditionnelle féminine ici, un mois s'était écoulé depuis Nawroz et la nuit, il était rare de croiser une femme en tenue traditionnelle, trop gracieuse, trop élégante. Peut-être au parc Shanadar ou dans un Mall, mais pas sur la place Shaar. Il traversa la place, sourit comme à chaque fois, quand il dépassa un faux arbre en plastique illuminé. C'était kitch au possible, mais il aimait bien ces arbres ridicules. Ils participaient à l'ambiance de la place, à sa beauté lumineuse et gentille. Il avança entre les bassins, traversa la rue et se retrouva au pied du tertre sur lequel se dressait la citadelle.

Cette incroyable ville-citadelle. Impressionnante de jour, elle resplendissait la nuit. Les éclairages illuminaient les immenses façades des maisons qui formaient la fausse muraille, les hauts murs de briques blondes, soutenus par de gros contre-forts, parfois décorés sur les hauteurs par des appareillages géométriques. Il s'arrêta un peu plus loin, en face du bazar et s'assit sur une chaise en plastique bleu pervenche, devant un table carrée de la même couleur. Un homme vint lui tendre une carte, il commanda un douzaine de petites brochettes, bœuf, foie, mouton et un Coca. La ville regorgeait de restaurants, mais il aimait ces petites gargotes et ces tables posées sur le trottoir, la simplicité et la gentillesse des gens qui les tenaient. La ville l'étonnait. Si paisible, si pleine de vie. Il y manquait un peu de visages féminins, mais là encore, il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui même. Dans un Mall ou dans un restaurant plus select, il en aurait croisé et certainement de très belles. Les femmes ici, s'apprêtaient avec soin, leurs traits étaient fins et elles arboraient souvent de magnifiques chevelures.

Il pensa à Shaw. Elle possédait ce genre de cheveux. Elle devait les tenir de sa mère. Elle lui manquait parfois. Elle était le genre de personne en compagnie qui il aurait aimé passé cette soirée. Parce que Shaw n'aurait pas parlé, mais qu'elle aurait été présente. Il était venu seul parce que les Kurdes qu'il connaissait profitaient de leur famille et qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de camarade américain qui se sentît à l'aise au milieu d'une foule comme celle qui se pressait ce soir. La plupart des gars ou des filles, des militaires qu'il fréquentait se sentaient étrangers ici, en danger, ou pire, ils méprisaient la population et ne cessaient de se plaindre. Sans compter la suspicion qu'aurait fait naître la viande, les mains du cuisinier pourtant propres, les tables ou les chaises. Il avait définitivement renoncé à sortir avec ce genre de camarades, le jour où il en avait vu un refuser un verre et boire à la bouteille de peur d'attraper des microbes. Il avait eu honte et son sourire désolé n'avait pas effacé l'air offensé du serveur. Sans compter les commentaires... Ces crétins oubliaient aussi trop souvent que l'anglais était une langue d'échange couramment parlée aux quatre coins du globe, qu'ils n'avaient pas la chance de parler le thaïlandais ou le gaélique : les gens les comprenaient et se retournaient quand ils s'exprimaient avec suffisance et dédain.

Avec Shaw, cela aurait été différent. Elle n'était pas très chaleureuse, ni très exubérante, mais si on ne l'ennuyait pas, son silence n'avait rien d'hostile. Et elle se sentait aussi à l'aise sur un champ de tir qu'assise à la terrasse d'un restaurant populaire à Kaboul. Elle se foutait du regard des gens, posé sur elle parce qu'elle était différente. Que ce soit au mess ou au cœur d'un bazar, Shaw détonnait. Mais cela ne la gênait pas. Elle restait naturelle, détendue. Et elle se fondait très vite dans le décor, même si elle portait son MARPAT. Il savait qu'elle avait détesté ses missions d'apaisement, parce qu'elle détestait les interactions sociales. Elle y excellait pourtant, parce que justement, elle ne montrait jamais aucune morgue dans ses négociations et qu'elle avait cette capacité de faire oublier aux populations indigènes qu'ils traitaient avec un officier de l'armée américaine. Elle ne se montrait pas toujours diplomate, mais elle savait se faire respecter, se faire respecter comme personne. Et se faire accepter comme interlocutrice de valeur. Elle maniait les langues avec une aisance déconcertante et naviguait avec naturel dans les méandres des usages socio-culturels des populations avec qui elle traitait. Elle s'adaptait. La première fois qu'il avait appris qu'on lui confiait des missions de ce type, il avait pensé à tort, que l'armée courait à la catastrophe.

Il la connaissait depuis quatre mois. Ils étaient basés en Irak à cette époque. Shaw était Lieutenant et sa réputation de tireur d'élite l'auréolait de gloire au sein de son unité. Il l'avait trouvée atypique. Différente. Elle ne sympathisa pas avec les officiers au Mess. Quand elle venait au bar, elle buvait seule et ne parlait à personne. Il l'avait observée. Elle était discrète, mais il découvrit que si elle paraissait froide et antipathique, ses hommes ne tarissaient pas d'éloges quand ils partaient en mission sous son commandement, même si elle préférait les missions de couverture comme tireur. Et les gars partaient confiants quand ils savaient qu'elle assurait leurs arrières. Elle fuyait les accolades, les manifestations de reconnaissance et les soirées festives. Elle était prompte à la bagarre, mais assez intelligente pour ne jamais se faire surprendre en train de se colleter avec un homme. Il avait eu vent de ses exploits de bagarreuse. Les hommes en parlaient à mots couvert, des rumeurs couraient, certains officiers pensaient que c'était juste une légende. Ceux qui ne la connaissait pas n'y croyaient pas non plus quand ils la croisaient pour la première fois. Un mètre soixante, cinquante kilos. Qui aurait cru ces racontars ? Ces descriptions de corrections épiques ? Lui, y prêta foi et il chercha à la coincer. Sans résultats. Elle lui fila toujours entre les doigts et il s'aperçut que ses hommes la protégeaient. Il la prit donc sur le ring.

Une révélation. Elle savait qu'il avait tenté de la prendre en faute et quand il lui en avait donné l'ordre, elle était montée sur le ring avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres qui avait déclenché le rire confiant de ses admirateurs. Il n'avait pas apprécié. Ni en tant qu'homme, ni en tant que combattant, ni en tant qu'officier. Il était son supérieur, son attitude dénotait d'un manque de respect. Inacceptable. Il avait décidé de lui donner une leçon. Shaw se révéla être un adversaire dangereux, mais il ne commit pas l'erreur de la sous-estimer, ce qui lui évita de se retrouver au tapis. Il déploya tous ses talents contre elle. Son niveau était excellent, mais il avait pour lui des années d'expérience en plus. Shaw avait vingt-cinq ans, lui trente-deux. Il ne s'en vantait jamais, mais il détenait le grade d'expert en Krav Maga et pratiquait le Ba Gua Zhang depuis presque vingt ans.

Leur lutte imposa le silence. Shaw était montée confiante, un peu trop sûre d'elle-même, il lui fit très vite ravaler son air condescendant en lui éclatant une arcade sourcilière dès le début de la deuxième minute. Elle valsa deux fois dans les cordes et quand il lui demanda si la leçon lui suffisait, elle lui avait dédié un rictus et s'était lancée dans le combat. Sérieusement. Mais le moment où elle gagna définitivement son estime fut quand il tenta de mettre fin à leur affrontement. Il dressa un index devant lui. Ils perdaient du sang tous les deux. Beaucoup de soldats assistaient à leur combat et il ne voulait pas que cela tourne à la boucherie. Que cela prenne l'air d'un règlement de compte qui enverrait Shaw derrière les barreaux. Elle risquait une sanction disciplinaire, qu'elle gagnât le combat ou pas. Il avait repéré le commandant de la base parmi les spectateurs. Il ne lui passerait pas un combat sans règles contre l'un de ses supérieurs, sa volonté de mettre celui-ci à terre devant un parterre d'hommes de rang et de sous-officiers. Son insubordination.

Elle semblait tellement absorbée dans son combat, on sentait en elle une telle rage de se battre et de ne pas perdre la face, qu'il douta qu'elle obtempérât à sa consigne. Mais il eut la surprise de la voir aussitôt se redresser et de baisser sa garde. Elle resta immobile en face de lui, il la salua de la tête et elle le salua en retour. Il lui sourit et découvrit avec surprise un sourire heureux illuminer son visage tuméfié. La leçon s'était terminée après une douche, autour d'une table. Ils avaient partagé une bière et échangé leurs connaissances et leur expérience en matière d'arts martiaux. Ce fut l'une des rares réelles discussions qu'il se souvenait d'avoir eu avec elle.

Il avait été muté en Afghanistan en 2007 et l'avait recroisée à Kaboul avec le grade de Capitaine en 2008. Ils s'étaient un peu fréquentés, mais leurs missions respectives ne leur laissaient que le loisir de s'affronter de temps sur un ring ou dans un coin baptisé pompeusement « parquet d'entraînement » qui se trouvait être juste une aire de terre battue soigneusement débarrassée du moindre caillou, et de parfois, partager une bouteille d'alcool ou une bière, le plus souvent chaude.

Il avait apprécié ces moments parce qu'une fois en confiance, Shaw savait se montrer agréable et même souriante et il aimait sa compagnie taciturne et tranquille. Il la trouvait reposante.

Sa mort l'avait touché. Il l'avait appris en cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle était devenue alors qu'il se trouvait entre deux affectations aux États-Unis. Il voulait la revoir. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle n'apprécie pas, mais il avait prévu, si il la retrouvait, d'aller la surprendre sans la prévenir avec une bonne bouteille de Scotch et deux propositions. La première aurait été, quel que soit l'endroit, un terrain vague, une terrasse d'immeuble, un club de sport, un parking, de s'affronter dans un combat et la deuxième, de l'inviter dans un bon restaurant. Shaw avait été l'un de ses adversaires, son adversaire préféré sur le ring, vive, tenace, pugnace, inventive et courageuse. Jamais vicieuse. C'était aussi un officier hors-pair et l'un des meilleurs, sinon le meilleur tireur d'élite qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas renouvelé son contrat. L'USMC avait perdu une recrue de qualité et lui... même si elle n'aurait pas accepté qu'il la considère comme cela, une amie. Shaw morte d'une rupture d'anévrisme ? C'était stupide. Au fond de lui, il n'y croyait pas un instant.

Un soir de décembre, en 2010, juste avant de quitter la base où ils étaient affectés tous les deux, elle était venue frapper à sa porte, une bouteille de Rhum à la main. Elle lui avait appris qu'elle ne renouvellerait pas son contrat, qu'elle avait reçu une proposition plus « _cool_ » où elle pourrait travailler en solo, sans avoir à souffrir de recevoir des ordres de connards incompétents, à s'occuper de materner de la bleusaille ou à faire entendre raison à des gens empêtrés dans leurs usages millénaires, leur fierté mal placée ou leurs haines destructrices. Qu'elle n'était pas très sûre non plus de la qualité de son travail ici, du bien-fondé de leur présence dans la région, de leur ingérence. Que les résultats obtenus lui semblaient incertains ou dérisoires. Qu'elle s'était bien amusée, qu'elle avait trouvé au sein de l'USMC ce qu'elle cherchait, mais qu'il était temps qu'elle passe à autre chose. Il l'avait interrogée sur ses projets et elle avait répondu évasivement. Elle avait remarqué sa déception.

« Vous êtes fâché ?

\- Non, je regrette juste que vous nous quittiez Capitaine.

\- Je serai toujours ce que j'ai été Capitaine. »

Elle avait ri en lui montrant son avant-bras droit. Un énorme caducée posé au dessus d'une demi-couronne d'épine remontait vers son poignet, tandis que s'étalaient à la base, tournées vers l'extérieur, en gros caractères, les quatre lettres qui formaient l'acronyme de l'United State Marines Corps. Le tatouage était sans grâce, viril. Elle ne le portait pas en Irak, il l'avait retrouvée avec en Afghanistan.

« Tout est marqué dans ma peau ! »

Elle avait ouvert sa bouteille en lui précisant que c'était de la merde, mais qu'elle lui en devait une bouteille, lui rappelant ainsi la fois où il l'avait saoulée avec une bouteille de mauvais rhum. Son humour l'amusa, mais il fut surtout touché que ce revêche officier qui se gardait toujours d'afficher le moindre signe d'une quelconque émotion, ait pensé à lui faire ses adieux d'une façon si personnelle. Elle avait bu cinq verre cul-sec en silence, s'était levée, avait claqué des talons et l'avait salué réglementairement.

« Mon Capitaine.

\- Au revoir Shaw. »

Elle avait embarqué le lendemain matin et il ne l'avait jamais revue.

...

Il resta un moment à observer l'animation de la place, les voitures qui se glissaient sans ordres d'une file à l'autre, les vagues incessantes de personnes qui se pressaient sous les arcades délimitant le périmètre du bazar. Il termina son coca et se décida à rentrer. Il devait rejoindre l'unité à laquelle il avait été affecté dans la région de Mossoul, le lendemain. Il se leva et partit payer son dîner au patron qui le remercia avec un grand sourire. Il hésita à prendre un taxi. Il logeait à Shorsh, au nord de la citadelle. Le Commandant de l'unité à laquelle il avait été affecté lui avait cédé une petite maison qu'il possédait et qu'il gardait inoccupée pour accueillir des amis. Lui même logeait dans les nouveaux quartiers de Hewalan à l'ouest de la ville. Il savait que l'Américain aimait la ville et lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait loger chez lui à chaque fois qu'il s'y rendrait.

Il décida de rentrer à pied, de profiter des rues tranquilles, du plaisir de marcher seul à travers la ville en parfaite sécurité. Il aimait Erbil pour beaucoup de raisons, mais ici il jouissait de la paix qui y régnait. Demain, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres seulement la guerre faisait rage, les mortiers crachaient la mort. Des femmes, des hommes mouraient. Le chaos recouvrait la région, les atrocités se multipliaient. Quand une tête tombait une autre repoussait derrière, plus terrible. Ils avaient abattu Oussama Ben Laden, Saddam Hussein, honni Bachar el Assad et avait hérité de El Baghdadi.

Il secoua la tête et laissa échapper un rire bref. Shaw avait peut-être eu raison de partir, peut-être que tout cela ne servait à rien, peut-être qu'en voulant semer la paix, ils avaient semé le chaos. Mais il n'avait pas à juger. Il était Marines, il servait son pays, il obéissait aux ordres. Et puis, il était fier de combattre aux côtés des Peshmergas.

Il repéra les hommes et les voitures dès qu'il s'engagea dans la rue Aras. Plusieurs types, une fourgonnette et deux 4x4. Ils le prenaient pour un bleu ! Il s'enfonça dans les ruelles adjacentes chichement éclairée. Les véhicules restèrent sur l'artère principale. Il avait compté quatre hommes. Il les prit un par un. Il portait une arme, mais il évita de s'en servir, il n'avait pas envie de voir débarquer la police. Il reconnut les hommes bien entraînés, mais pas assez pour espérer prendre le dessus sur lui. Il tua les trois premiers et immobilisa le dernier.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Arg, râla l'homme. »

Un coup de feu claqua. La tête de l'homme explosa. Lepskin se retourna, l'arme au poing. Un homme en costume se tenait à dix pas, il leva son arme et se tira une balle dans la tête. Lepskin jura. Il fouilla rapidement l'homme étendu à ses pieds, s'empara tout ce qu'il trouva, papiers, porte-feuille, arme et s'enfuit. Un peu plus loin, il sortit son téléphone.

« Dejwar ?

\- Balé.

\- C'est Ian, je me suis fait braquer par des types.

\- Où es-tu ?

\- Pas très loin de la citadelle un peu plus au nord.

\- Retourne là-bas et attends-moi place Shar. Je viens te chercher dans dix minutes.

\- Okay, merci. »

Lepsking retourna à la Citadelle en évitant les grandes artères. Ibrahim se montrait futé, personne ne l'attaquerait place Shar. Trop de monde, trop de service de sécurité. Il ne comprenait pas non plus à quelle organisation pouvaient appartenir ses agresseurs. Il étaient bien habillés, possédaient de belles voitures, l'arme récupérée sur l'homme abattu était un beau modèle de Smith et Wesson, un MP9 certainement, et ils n'avaient pas du tout le profil de voyous ou d'islamistes. Par contre, c'étaient des extrémistes. Un homme n'avait pas hésité à abattre son camarade et se faire ensuite sauter la cervelle. Des fanatiques. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ? Il n'était qu'un obscur officier. Sa mission n'avait rien de top secret, ni d'extraordinaire. Des gens bien plus importants que lui résidaient à Erbil et cela toutes nationalités confondues, y compris américaines. Alors pourquoi lui ?

Le commandant Dejwar Ibrahim emmena le Capitaine Ian Lepskin dormir chez lui. Et le lendemain, ils partirent rejoindre le front. L'officier Pershmerga contacta des amis pour savoir si des corps avait été trouvés, des meurtres signalés dans le quartier où avait eu lieu l'agression. Les riverains avait entendu des coups de feu, prévenu la police, vu une fourgonnette ramasser des hommes et puis plus rien. Les deux hommes s'interrogèrent sur l'identité des hommes qui avait attaqué l'officier américain et puis, ils oublièrent.

 

* * *

 

Athéna resserra sa surveillance. Ian Lepsking avait été désigné comme prochaine cible. Elle vérifia le statut des trois cibles restantes et ne détecta aucune anomalie notoire. Elle calcula la probabilité d'un danger imminent concernant Ian Lepskin.

87,36%.

Elle soustraya les facteurs ayant trait à son métier et à la guerre à laquelle il prenait part et isola ceux qui concernait directement la menace que Samaritain faisait peser sur lui.

17,08%.

Analyse des données.

Ian Lepskin se trouvait en sécurité avec les Peshmergas. Homme prudent, il éviterait certainement de repartir en permission à Erbil ou même ailleurs. Athéna prédit qu'il ne quitterait plus son unité, ni même le théâtre des opérations. Du moins, tant qu'il ne saurait pas qui avait voulu s'en prendre à lui.

Elle renforça sa surveillance sur les cibles restantes et contacta Reese. Juste pour qu'il ne relâche pas son attention. Il la rassura. Reese assurait étroitement sa surveillance.

Tout allait bien.

Non.

Elle lut simultanément tous les articles prêts à sortir le lendemain.

Sameen.

 

* * *

 

Shaw suait à enfoncer le dernier pilotis qu'il lui restait à mettre en place, à l'aide d'une grosse masse, quand entre deux coups, elle entendit un véhicule s'approcher.

« Athéna, préviens Root qu'elle doit mettre Gen à l'abri.

\- C'est fait.

\- Okay. »

Elle posa sa masse sur le ponton et remonta voir qui pouvait leur rendre visite. Reese ? La voiture apparut et s'arrêta devant le garage. Non, ce n'était pas lui. Elle accéléra le pas. Un homme descendit et lui fit un grand signe de la main en souriant. Francis Letourneur. Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Elle se souvint qu'il leur avait dit qu'elle et Reese seraient convoqués pour confirmer leur déposition au bureau local de la protection de la faune des Laurentides de Mont-Laurier. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici ?

« Madame Edwards ! cria-t-il quand elle se retrouva à portée de voix.

\- Bonjour, répondit Shaw sur ses gardes.

\- Je suis content de vous voir. J'ai hésité à vous prévenir, mais Monsieur Cormier m'a assuré que je vous trouverai ici.

\- Monsieur Cormier ?

Ah, oui Reese. Elle ressentit une pointe de colère envers Athéna. Cette idiote avait ménagé une couverture de couple marié à Reese et Root. Elle se calma aussitôt en pensant que cela aurait pu être pire… Genre… Mouais mieux ne valait mieux pas penser à ce qu'Athéna aurait pu lui réserver à elle comme couverture. Cette fois, elle s'en sortait bien, pas comme la dernière fois… Quoi qu'elle se soit amusée avec la bande de Roméo. Mais elle ne lui pardonnait pas sa couverture de vendeuse.

\- Vous l'avez vu ? demanda Shaw au garde.

\- Pas personnellement. Je l'ai appelé pour que vous veniez confirmer votre déposition. Il m'a dit qu'il se trouvait à Montréal et qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de quitter la ville, mais que vous étiez ici. Le bureau et les gars de la sûreté ont envoyé le dossier à Montréal et ils se sont arrangés avec lui là-bas. Je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger et j'ai demandé s'il était possible de tout régler directement chez vous. J'ai reçu le feu vert de ma hiérarchie et la sûreté n'a rien trouvé à y redire. D'autant plus que je leur ai expliqué que vous étiez de nationalité américaine, médecin et que vous m'aviez été d'un grand secours. Je leur ai aussi précisé que vous aviez été médecin militaire et... Bref, ils m'ont accordé l'autorisation de venir et tout mettre en ordre chez vous, enfin... chez votre amie. J'avais peur que vous soyez partie, je vous ai apporté un petit cadeau aussi, pour vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la mise. Sans vous, je risquais une mise à pied. Et grâce à votre témoignage les deux braconniers vont se retrouver un bon bout de temps derrière les barreaux. »

Shaw avait oublié comme le garde pouvait se montrer bavard. Il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répondre et partit dans sa voiture. Il ouvrit le coffre et l'appela. Quand Shaw le rejoignit, il portait un carton dans ses bras.

« Je peux porter cela à l'intérieur ?

\- Euh…

\- Ce sont des conserves. J'ai parlé de vous à ma famille et ma mère a été si touchée de votre intervention à vous et Monsieur Cormier qu'elle m'a remis à votre intention des tas de conserves que nous préparons ensemble avec mon père et ma sœur. Il y a de la confiture, des terrines de gibiers, du sirop d'érable et même du ratafia. C'est mon père qui le prépare et… »

Un vrai moulin à parole. Shaw restait plantée comme une carotte incapable de réagir.

« … plus personnel, mais c'est dans ma boîte à gants, je pose ça dans votre cuisine et je vais le chercher, j'espère que vous aimerez.

\- Euh… je… balbutia Shaw incapable de savoir de quoi il parlait

\- Sam ! s'écria tout à coup Root venue voir qui était leur visiteur. N'est-ce pas ce garde que vous avez aidé John et toi ? »

Root vint se placer à côté de Shaw et plaça son bras sur son épaule, un immense sourire charmeur affiché sur ses lèvres.

« Francis Letourneur n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en français avec un bel accent de Montréal que Shaw ne lui avait jamais connu.

\- Euh oui, confirma celui-ci surprit d'un accueil si chaleureux. »

Shaw se dégagea. Root lui lança un clin d'œil amusée.

« Vous savez que Sam m'a longuement parlé de vous ?

\- Vraiment ? fit le garde en regardant Shaw visiblement très flatté.

\- Elle m'a rapporté vos aventures et n'a pas tari d'éloges à votre sujet, continua Root en anglais.

\- Root…

\- Ne sois pas timide Sam.

\- Pff !

\- Oh, je me présente, reprit Root en français. Je suis Alice Cormier la femme de John et la très chanceuse amie de Sam…

\- Euh, enchantée Madame, répondit Francis Letourneur en serrant la main qu'elle lui avait tendue.

\- Vous nous avez apporté des cadeaux ?! Oh, c'est trop gentil ! Venez donc poser tout cela dans la cuisine.

\- Merci. »

Le garde ne se contenta pas de poser son carton sur le comptoir, Root l'encouragea à tout déballer et il passa en revue tout ce qu'il avait apporté : confiture de bleuets, terrine de foie de volaille, plusieurs bocaux de pâté de gibiers, du sirop d'érable provenant de la cabane à sucre de sa sœur, du ratafia de framboise sauvage et une bouteille d'eau de vie. Root s'émerveilla et applaudit même avec enthousiasme quand il sortit les quatre pots de confitures de bleuet.

« C'est de la part de la famille Letourneur pour avoir sauvé la carrière de leur fils, rit le garde. Je vais aller chercher mes présents personnels. »

Il repartit à sa voiture.

« Sam, il est charmant.

\- Mmm, maugréa Shaw.

\- Tu sais que tu m'impressionnes parfois…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Shaw prudemment.

\- Comment as-tu pu apprécier quelqu'un d'aussi bavard ? Quand je pense que tu m'as parfois reproché de trop parler.

\- Ben… euh…

\- Il est sexy, c'est vrai.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Alors ?

\- Il raconte peut-être des trucs plus intéressants que toi. »

Root lui envoya une grimace moqueuse.

« Voilà, déclara soudain Francis Letourneur en revenant. J'espère que ça vous plaira et celui-ci est pour votre mari, Madame.

\- Euh, fit Shaw en prenant le paquet que le garde lui tendait.

\- Il ne fallait pas Monsieur ! minauda Root.

\- C'était la moindre des choses, je vous assure que votre mari et madame Andrews le méritent. Ils n'ont pas seulement sauvé ma carrière, ils m'ont aussi sauvé la vie.

\- De vrais héros ! s'émerveilla Root. »

Shaw regardait son paquet sans oser l'ouvrir.

« Allez-y, ouvrez-le, l'encouragea le garde.

\- Allez Sam, je suis curieuse moi aussi. »

Shaw ouvrit et découvrit un couteau, un Super SOG Bowie.

« J'avais remarqué que vous n'aviez pas de couteau à lame fixe, et que vous étiez juste équipée d'un couteau tactique pliant. Pour se promener dans les bois, ce n'est pas indiqué. Il faut un bon couteau. Il vous plaît ?

\- Oui, répondit Shaw. »

Elle avait sorti l'arme de son étui de cuir et examinait la lame noire montée en plate semelle au tranchant parfait. Francis Letourneur lui avait choisi un très beau modèle.

« J'aime beaucoup ce modèle, lui précisa-t-il. J'ai le même, il ne m'a jamais trahi, pourtant je lui en ai parfois beaucoup demandé. Je n'avais pas trop d'idée, alors j'ai pris la même chose pour votre mari, dit-il en se retournant vers Root.

\- J'espère qu'il n'aimera pas.

\- …

\- Il me plaît beaucoup, je le garderai pour moi, expliqua Root en souriant.

\- Merci Letourneur, fit Shaw sincèrement touchée par son cadeau.

\- Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ? Il n'y a pas de quoi.

\- Merci quand même.

\- On peut remplir les papiers ?

\- Oui oui. »

Ils s'installèrent sur la table de la salle à manger. Shaw poussa les livres et les cahiers que Genrika avait laissé sur la table.

« Oh, vous avez un enfant ? »

Shaw leva un regard interrogateur, Root se reprocha de n'avoir pas pensé à ranger les affaires de Genrika.

« Ce sont des livres scolaires, expliqua Francis Letourneur. Je me suis toujours demandé si le programme scolaire américain était mieux que le nôtre. Vous avez inscrit votre enfant aux États-Unis madame Cormier ? »

Il y eut un instant de flottement, ni Root, ni Shaw ne s'étaient attendues à ce que le garde remarque la présence de Genrika. Root s'illumina soudainement. Shaw le remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

« Jen n'est pas ma fille, c'est celle de Sam... »

Shaw ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortit.

« Ah, je ne savais pas que vous étiez mariée, fit Francis Letourneur en se retournant vers Shaw.

\- Elle n'est pas mariée, Sam est de nature indépendante.

\- Oh ! Vous avez raison, je suis comme vous, dit-il ravi à Shaw. Le mariage ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc.

\- Bon Letourneur, et ces papiers ? demanda sèchement Shaw ne désirant surtout aborder le sujet.

\- Oui voilà, fit-il en sortant des liasses de feuilles d'une chemise qu'il avait rapportée en même temps que les couteaux. »

Shaw allait tuer Athéna. Cette boîte de conserve se foutait de sa gueule. Elle mariait Reese à Root, ce qui l'énervait prodigieusement, même si sa réaction lui semblait stupide et elle la bombardait mère d'une gamine. De treize ans en plus ! Qu'elle aurait eue à vingt et un ans ?

« Euh, quelque chose ne va pas, s'inquiéta Francis Letourneur.

\- Non euh, ça m'énerve quand elle ne range pas ses affaires, expliqua-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à Root.

\- Elle a quel âge ? Quinze ans ?

\- Non treize, répondit Root, voyant Shaw énervée.

\- Ah ! Le début de l'adolescence ! Bon courage, fit-il en riant. »

Shaw ne répondit pas, Root s'éclipsa, les laissant à leurs obligations administratives. Le garde repartit trois quarts d'heure plus tard en remerciant chaleureusement Shaw. Il lui rappela sa promesse de venir le voir et de passer au moins une soirée en sa compagnie. Il lui demanda de transmettre son invitation à ses amis et lui assura qu'ils seraient aussi les bienvenus. Shaw ne chercha pas à être désagréable car elle aimait bien le garde et elle comptait réellement le revoir, mais elle expédia leurs au revoirs. Elle avait hâte de dire à Athéna ce qu'elle pensait de ses couvertures pourries. Elle reconduisit Francis Letourneur à son véhicule, ils firent assauts de remerciements et dès qu'il s'éloigna, elle prit Athéna à partie.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule !

\- Sameen, la couverture de John et de Root spécifiait qu'ils n'avait pas d'enfants.

\- Tu aurais pu faire de Gen leur nièce ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

\- Cette solution ne s'avérait pas la meilleure.

\- Ah non et pourquoi ?

\- Il avait vu les livres scolaires.

\- Tu viens seulement de décider de lui attribuer une identité ?

\- Oui. Jennifer Andrews, née de père inconnu. Une couverture parfaite, toute à fait conforme à ta personnalité.

\- Je t'emmerde Athéna ! »

Elle rentra en claquant la porte. Root était redescendue, elle préparait du thé et arborait un sourire que Shaw jugea stupide.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ? demanda Shaw d'une voix menaçante.

\- Euh... rien.

\- Root ! Tu ne lui a pas soufflé cette idée idiote, j'espère ?

\- Sam ! J'étais avec toi, tu as bien vu que je ne lui ai rien dit, se défendit Root.

\- Mouais, vous êtes aussi débile l'une que l'autre et tu adores...

\- Mais pas cette fois-ci, promis.

\- Pourquoi tu te marres alors ? »

Root versa l'eau dans une théière et se dirigea vers l'escalier sans répondre.

« Je vais chercher Gen. Faudra peut-être lui dire aussi... »

Elle se dépêcha de monter les marches, mais Shaw l'entendit pouffer. Elle se précipita derrière elle. Elle l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne frappe à la porte de Genrika et la poussa sans ménagement dans sa propre chambre.

« Sam, tu me fait mal !

\- Désolée, dit Shaw en la lâchant. Dis-moi alors. »

Root fit une moue.

« Okay ! »

Shaw s'avança vers elle. Root recula par prudence, mais elle se retrouva vite acculée contre contre le lit. Elle vit Shaw hésiter.

« Vous faites chier ! lâcha-t-elle contrariée. »

Elle tourna les talons et quitta la chambre en claquant la porte.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ?

\- Dit quoi ?

\- Root...

\- Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna Root.

\- Je suis assez bonne en calcul de probabilités et tu viens de me confirmer ce que je pensais. De 91,68% le résultat vient de passer à 99,57%.

\- Elle ne l'avait pas très bien pris.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui enfin... et euh, je n'y avais pas trop pensé de mon point de vue. Sameen possède vraiment les qualités pour… et...

\- Et ?

\- Euh... J'avoue que... mais c'est stupide, se reprit Root avant de terminer sa phrase. »

\- Si on prend en considération les sentiments que tu éprouves pour Sameen et ta personnalité, ton caractère, ça ne l'est pas.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça... bizarre ?

\- Non.

\- Mais Sameen avait raison, ce n'est pas possible.

\- J'ai appris que la vie réservait bien des surprises Root, particulièrement quand Sameen se trouve impliquée. Je me garde le plus souvent d'avancer le moindre résultat quand cela la concerne et plus encore, si cela vous concerne toutes les deux.

\- Ah...

\- Dresse-moi la liste de ce qui était prévisible dans votre histoire ?

\- Que je la mette dans mon lit, grimaça Root.

\- Oui, bon c'est vrai, mais est-ce l'essentiel de votre relation ?

\- Non.

\- Tu en avais prévu le résultat ?

\- Non, j'en rêvais seulement... mais euh... chaque étape m'a... euh... prise de court. Depuis notre première rencontre. Et puis, je pensais finir ma vie seule.

\- Et voilà ! Alors le reste... Avec Sameen tout est possible. »

Cette assertion laissa Root sans voix. Elle secoua la tête et partit chercher Genrika. Au moins elle, serait sans doute aux anges de recevoir sa nouvelle identité.

« Root ? l'arrêta Athéna.

\- Oui.

\- Samaritain a rendu les crimes publics.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Demain le monde entier saura qu'un nouveau psychopathe est né.

\- Sameen ?

\- Non, son identité n'a pas été dévoilée, mais j'ai peur que son nom ne tombe bientôt. Il faut essayer de prendre un peu d'avance.

\- Comment ?

\- À part les Russes, quatre personnes présentent des risques élevés d'être pris pour cible par Samaritain.

\- Mark Hendricks, Ian Lepskin, Maria Alvarez et... la mystérieuse personne que protège John c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Celle-ci est en sécurité avec lui, Maria Alvarez se trouve dans la jungle amazonienne, Ian Lepskin combat aux côté des Peshmergas en Irak. Mark Hendricks est le plus vulnérable. Il faut le retirer de la circulation. Le faire disparaître.

\- Comment ?

\- Virtuellement et physiquement, expliqua Athéna. Toi et moi allons nous charger de lui préparer une nouvelle identité et de gommer ses données biométriques, ensuite ce sera à Sameen et toi de jouer. J'aurais préféré qu'elle reste avec Gen, mais ce n'est pas possible, elle est trop instable. Elle a besoin de ta présence à ses côtés.

\- Mais et Gen ?

\- On trouvera une solution. Pour l'instant ce serait bien que Sameen sache que Samaritain a organisé une fausse fuite sur les meurtres et que dans trois jours cette histoire fera la une de nombreux journaux. »

.

 

La nouvelle toucha durement Shaw et les trois première nuits qui suivirent la publication des premiers articles furent agitées. Ni Root, ni Shaw ne dormirent beaucoup. Genrika tomba sur des articles en naviguant sur Internet et eut le malheur d'en parler à un dîner.

« Hou ! Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est horrible. Le tueur torture ses victimes pendant des heures et il finit par leur couper la tête. Il paraît qu'à New-York, il a même utilisé des moyens médicaux pour maintenir en vie le vieux médecin et pouvoir le torturer plus longtemps et...

\- Gen… essaya de la prévenir Root.

\- Oui… ? »

Genrika se trouvait tellement emportée par son récit qu'elle n'avait pas perçu le silence qui s'était installé, le malaise qui s'était abattu autour de la table. Root avait une main posée sur celle de Shaw et celle-ci... Le sang semblait avoir complètement déserté son visage. Son teint avait pris une teinte grisâtre.

« Shaw ? murmura Genrika. »

Shaw, dégagea sa main, se leva, évita de la regarder et partit dehors. Root ne voulait pas provoquer de crise devant Genrika et la laissa partir sans tenter de la retenir.

« Euh.. qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal Gen, c'est seulement que... »

Elles ne lui avaient rien raconté. Genrika savait juste que quelqu'un de mauvais en avait après Shaw, que cette même personne l'avait torturée, et qu'elle avait voulu s'en prendre à elle pour se venger de Shaw. Qu'elle tuait des gens qu'aimait Shaw en se faisant passer pour elle... Ce n'était pas... Root la vit froncer les sourcils et soudain ouvrir la bouche d'horreur.

« C'est ça Gen, acquiesça Root. .

\- Mais... Shaw connaît tous ces gens ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais... Root... ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est... c'est de ça que vous m'avez sauvée ? articula-t-elle lentement.

\- Oui. »

Genrika posa sa serviette sur la table et se dirigea lentement vers un fauteuil l'air bouleversé. Root ne savait plus quoi faire, tiraillée entre deux nécessités aussi importantes l'une que l'autre à ses yeux. D'un côté le malaise de Shaw, de l'autre le malaise non moins pénible de Genrika. Elle se décida pour la jeune fille en premier. Elle alla au salon et s'assit sur la table basse devant elle.

« Gen... »

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer.

« Root, c'est horrible. La femme Russe ? Elle croit que c'est Shaw qui a fait ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais Shaw jamais ne pourrait faire ça, comment peut-elle croire quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Sameen a été soldat, elle a aussi servi comme agent pour le gouvernement et euh... Tu sais parfois les soldats, les agents...

\- Elle a déjà fait des trucs comme ça ?

\- Non, non, la rassura Root. Mais elle travaillait sous couverture pour le gouvernement américain et euh... elle a tué des gens... parce que c'était ses ordres, sa mission.

\- Mais là, ce n'est pas pareil Root. Là, c'est... monstrueux.

\- Les Russes ne connaissent pas Shaw comme toi ou moi la connaissons.

\- Mais elle pourrait faire ça ? insista Genrika»

Shaw pourrait-elle faire cela ? Root espérait que non, mais elle n'était pas sûre que dans certaines circonstances l'hypothèse soit si improbable. Genrika releva la tête, la regarda, lut ses doutes dans son regard et se mit à sangloter.

« Non, Gen, lui affirma Root en la prenant dans ses bras. Sameen est quelqu'un de bien, ce n'est pas un monstre. »

Genrika lui mit les bras autour du cou et déversa dans son cou autant de larmes que de morve. Mais elle se souvint soudain de la tête de Shaw, que celle-ci était sortie et combien parfois elle pouvait violemment déraper.

« Va la chercher Root, lui demanda-t-elle affolée. Il ne faut pas la laisser seule.

\- J'y vais, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Genrika renifla bruyamment et libéra Root qui lui sourit gentiment. Le jeune fille s'inquiétait. Root se chaussa, prit la grosse lampe torche et sortit.

« Sameen ! lança-t-elle dans la nuit. »

Le pick-up ? Il attendait bien sagement dans le garage, au moins Shaw était toujours dans le coin.

La remise ? Elle alluma, personne.

Le lac ? Root descendit. Elle ne prit aucune silhouette au piège de sa lampe sur les rives.

Le ponton ou le petit hangar ? Gagné. Le faisceau de sa torche illumina Shaw assise contre le mur du hangar. Elle baissa la torche, s'éclairant juste le chemin devant ses pieds. Shaw avait pratiquement terminé ses travaux, mais il y restait des planches entreposées et un ou deux trous. Elle éteignit avant d'atteindre Shaw et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, son corps contre le sien. Shaw ne réagit tout d'abord pas, puis sa tête vint se poser sur l'épaule de Root. Un bras passa par-dessus son épaule et Shaw se sentit moins seule, moins perdue.

« Sameen ?

\- Je ne veux pas que… je ne supporte pas… Ce n'est pas un truc pour les enfants Root, finit par dire Shaw. »

Root la serra contre elle et lui embrassa le haut du crâne.

« J'étais sûre que j'avais raison, murmura Root.

\- À propos de quoi ?

\- Rien. éluda Root. Sam, Gen s'inquiète, tu ne veux pas rentrer ? Au moins pour qu'elle se sente rassurée ?

\- Root, il y a un truc que je ne t'ai pas dit… je … à propos... »

Shaw ne pouvait pas continuer, elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité d'avouer à Root qu'elle servait de modèle à l'imitateur. Les paroles se bousculaient dans sa bouche et soudain elles gelaient au moment où elle s'apprêtait à parler.

« Je… je… Merde, jura-t-elle soudain en se frappant violemment la tête contre le mur du hangar. Je n'y arrive pas Root.

\- Sam, ça ne sert à rien. Tu me le diras plus tard.

\- Mais c'est important.

\- Athéna ne peut pas t'aider ?

\- Athéna n'est pas le problème. Ce… c'est…

\- Okay, Sameen, arrête de te faire du mal. Pense à Gen pour l'instant. D'accord ?

\- Mmm, d'accord. »

Elles se relevèrent et rentrèrent, toutes les deux pensives à un pas de distance l'une de l'autre. Genrika avait débarrassé la table et finissait la vaisselle.

« Excuse-moi Gen, lui dit Shaw en entrant.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine Shaw.

\- Si, je n'aurais pas dû partir.

\- Je comprends, tu sais.

\- Ouais c'est justement pour ça. Tu veux que j'allume un feu ?

\- Oui, ce serait super.

\- Okay. »

Root s'étonnait à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait ensemble, de l'attitude de Shaw. Celle-ci reprochait à Genrika de trop parler, de l'ennuyer avec ses démonstrations d'affection, mais elle se montrait attentive envers la jeune fille. Shaw ne lui manifestait peut-être pas de la tendresse, mais elle prenait soin d'elle, même si parfois elle la rudoyait et qu'elle fuyait son envahissante présence. Root n'avait pas partagé ses observations avec Shaw et ne lui avait lancé aucune pique à ce propos. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de briser la tranquille assurance qui semblait guider Shaw quand elle se trouvait avec Genrika. Elle se contentait de les observer d'un œil bienveillant... et veillait à apaiser Genrika quand Shaw reprenait ses habitudes de vieux solitaire. Sanglier, loup, ours, qu'importait, dans ces moments là elle s'isolait et si quelqu'un venait l'ennuyer, elle se montrait dure, fermée, désagréable, et rejetait toute forme d'inter-action. Root savait en général déterminer quand Shaw avait besoin d'espace et de tranquillité, Genrika pas toujours et elle se sentait blessée quand elle se heurtait à l'humeur noire de Shaw, même si elle n'en concevait aucune rancune. C'eût été mieux qu'elle se querelle avec elle, qu'elle lui oppose de la colère, mais le jeune fille aimait trop Shaw et Root savait qu'elle redoutait de la perdre. Genrika avait adopté Shaw, mais celle-ci, même avec Root, gardait une part de sauvagerie dont on devait s'accommoder. La jeune fille le savait, mais elle était trop impulsive et trop démonstrative. Elle peinait à ne pas s'approcher de l'animal ombrageux que Shaw devenait alors.

Genrika s'installa pour lire dans un fauteuil et Shaw resta assise devant la cheminée. Elle semblait calme et c'est seulement parce qu'elle se mangeait les doigts qu'on pouvait deviner que son calme ne rimait pas avec sérénité. Root évalua la situation, conclut que la soirée s'écoulerait tranquille et leur annonça qu'elle montait dans sa chambre. Elle devait travailler sur la couverture de Mark Hendricks.

Shaw la rejoignit peu après vingt-trois heures et Root ferma son ordinateur. Elle avait pratiquement fini. Il ne restait plus qu'à aller chercher Mark Hendricks et à le convaincre de mourir pour renaître ailleurs. Elle remplaça Shaw dans la salle de bain et prit elle aussi une douche. Shaw se tenait sur la terrasse quand elle ressortit. Elle enfila un pull et vint s'accouder à la rambarde à côté d'elle.

« Sam, il va falloir que nous allions chercher Mark Hendricks, que nous l'exfiltrions.

\- Oui, je sais. J'en ai discuté avec Athéna.

\- Ah… fit Root gênée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends que vous ne m'en ayez pas parlé avant. J'aurais stressé, c'était mieux d'attendre que vous ayez fini de lui assurer sa couverture.

\- Pour Gen…

\- J'y ai pensé quand Athéna m'en a parlé tout à l'heure. On peut faire appel à Fusco. »

Root sourit.

« Tu y as pensé aussi ? demanda Shaw.

\- Oui.

\- Reese n'est pas disponible. Harold… »

Shaw fit un geste de la main.

« Lionel saura s'en occuper. Lee est au lycée, je ne sais pas s'il a fini ses cours et ses examens, mais il pourrait venir aussi. De toute façon, on ne va partir longtemps. Il doit bien avoir des vacances à prendre, et puis il serait lui aussi plus en sécurité ici.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

\- Je suis sûre que Samaritain le surveille, même s'il ne l'a pas encore assimilé à un sujet déviant.

\- Tu veux l'appeler maintenant ?

\- Il est tard, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me prenne la tête ce soir.

\- Je peux appeler.

\- Non, je le ferai. »

Évidemment pensa Root.

« Quoi ?

\- Rien

\- Root…

\- Tu t'occupes bien de Gen, laissa tomber Root.

\- Je fais mon travail.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Ouais, je le dis, pourquoi t... »

Root ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase, elle l'embrassa. Trop facile, pensa tout d'abord Shaw. Le baiser était doux, elle pivota et enserra la taille de Root. Facile, peut-être, mais tellement agréable. Elle se détendit et Root prolongea la sensation. Elle se recula, sourit à Shaw, la prit par la main et l'entraîna dans la chambre.

Bien plus tard, elle reposait sur l'épaule nue de Shaw et lui écrivait des mots sur le ventre.

« Tu sais que je peux déchiffrer tout ce que tu écris ? fit Shaw d'une voix neutre... sauf si tu écris en chinois.

\- Je n'écris rien que tu ne saches déjà Sameen, marmonna Root à moitié endormie.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je sais pas alors ? plaisanta Shaw. »

Root s'arrêta d'écrire.

« Tu sais tout, murmura-t-elle. Même que... ce que je t'ai dit dans l'avion en revenant de Chihuahua n'était pas une plaisanterie. Tu sais que je parlais sérieusement. »

Shaw se glaça. Son corps se contracta contre Root et une sensation de vide envahit son estomac.

« Mais on a le temps Sameen, et puis on s'en fout. Même si ça n'arrive jamais, ça n'a aucune importance. Avec toi, je suis arrivée au bout de mes rêves. Tout le reste, c'est en plus. Des extensions de programmes. »

Elle lui embrassa l'épaule et s'endormit juste après. Heureuse.

Shaw déglutit difficilement. Root était vraiment une tarée finie.

C'était peut-être aussi pour ça que Shaw… tenait autant à elle.

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE**

* * *

 

 **Zatoïchi** : héros de fiction japonais vivant à l'époque Edo (1600-1868), Zatoïchi est un masseur aveugle et un génie du sabre. Sorte de justicier errant venant en aide aux innocents.

Une série de 26 films lui a été consacré de 1962 à 1989 (les vingt-cinq premiers sortirent entre 1962 et 1973.), quatre saisons d'une série furent tournée entre 1974 et 1979. On trouve aussi une série de Manga publié chez Delcourt, une pièce de théâtre joué pour la première fois en 2007.

Cette pièce écrite par Takeshi Miike plus connu sous le nom de Takeshi Kitano fait suite au film sorti en 2003 du même auteur, dans lequel il tient le rôle titre : Zatoïshi.

 

**Le jour du souvenir (Memorial Day) :**

Fête américaine qui célèbre le souvenir des anciens combattants le dernier lundi du mois de mai. A l'origine destinée aux combattants de la guerre de sécession, elle commémore aujourd'hui tout soldat tombé au cours d'un fait militaire.

 

 **La citadelle d'Erbil** :

Vaste ensemble ensemble occupé sans interruption jusqu'en 2006 depuis plus de 6 000 ans. La citadelle est une ville bâtie sur un tertre de forme ovoïdale de 30 mètres de haut, s'étendant sur seize hectares. Elle présente de l'extérieur un mur ininterrompu de façades de maisons datant du dix-neuvième siècle.

Le site a été classé patrimoine mondial de L'UNESCO en 2014.

 

**Erbil ou Hawler :**

Capitale de la province autonome du Kurdistan située en Irak.

Si vous désirez avoir une idée de la ville, de son ambiance, je vous conseille de visiter le blog réalisé en 2012 par les étudiants du département de français de l'Université Salahaddine de Erbil : [Guide sur Erbil pour les francophones](http://erbilguide.blogspot.nl). Vous y trouverez les ambiances qu'apprécie le capitaine Lepskin, des visites de la citadelle, des marchés, des Mall, des cafés, des hôtels, des évocations du temps présent et passé.

Le blog est sympathique et illustré par de nombreuses photos.

NB : Mossoul se trouve à 85 kilomètres de Erbil.

 

 **Balé** : « Oui » en Sorani ( L'une des langue kurdes parlée au Kurdistan irakien.)

 

 


	15. Opération séduction à Cleveland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie pour **TaTchou** pour ses relectures._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Shaw téléphona à Fusco le jeudi matin.

« Allo ?

\- Fusco ?

\- Shaw !

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Sans rire ?

\- Tu m'écoutes ou tu fais le con ?

\- Je t'écoute ma beauté.

\- Root et moi devons partir en mission. Il faut quelqu'un pour garder Gen. Tu sais qui c'est ? Root t'a expliqué ?

\- Oui. Tu veux que je vienne jouer au babysitter pour une gamine recherchée sur tout le continent ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous êtes où ?

\- Prends un vol pour Ottawa ou Montréal. Root viendra te chercher. Emmène Lee avec toi… et Bear. Il va bien ?

\- Qui le chien où le garçon ?

\- Les deux.

\- Ils vont bien.

\- Lionel, nous sommes dans les bois au bord d'un lac, ça peut plaire à Lee et Gen est sympa.

\- Je lui en parlerai. J'arrive demain.

\- T'auras pas de problème pour ton boulot ?

\- Ah ! Ça non, fit-il d'un air plein de sous-entendus.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard si ça t'intéresse.

\- Okay. Vois avec Root quand tu auras tes billets. Salut Lionel. »

Shaw raccrocha. Fusco laissa un rire lui échapper, elle ne changerait jamais. Sanders le regarda curieuse.

« Bonnes nouvelles ?

\- Une vieille copine. Je crois que je vais prendre des vacances Ely.

\- Je suis désolée Lionel.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Si jamais je trouve celui ou celle qui a lancé la rumeur…

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Mais c'est injuste.

\- Bah, ça me permet de partir en vacances ! »

Sanders lui adressa un regard contrarié. Pour une fois qu'elle travaillait avec un co-équipier compétent et sympa. Des photos de la scène de crime d'Ephrem Cohen avaient été postées sur la toile quatre jours auparavant et une rumeur avait immédiatement couru parmi les services de police d'Anchorage que Fusco était l'auteur de la fuite. Les photos provenaient du service scientifique et elles avaient transité par l'ordinateur de Fusco. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal à ça. Elles avaient aussi été stockées dans l'ordinateur de Sanders. Mais les soupçons se portèrent sur son collègue. Les mauvaises langues insinuaient que le flic de New York voulait se faire mousser, qu'il aspirait à la gloire, Anchorage ne servait pas son ambition, alors il profitait du meurtre du tueur en série. Personne ne s'étonna que pour atteindre la gloire Fusco ait choisi l'anonymat. Le Capitaine le regardait de travers depuis lundi, jour de la publication des photos, et Sanders enrageait qu'on puisse penser que son partenaire se soit montré indélicat.

Fusco partit voir son Capitaine et obtint sans mal de partir en vacances.

« Je ne crois pas à la rumeur Lieutenant, mais elle jette un discrédit sur mon district.

\- Désolé Capitaine.

\- Vous allez où ?

\- Voir des amis dans le Missouri, mentit Fusco.

\- Reposez-vous.

\- Capitaine ?

\- Oui.

\- Ne mettez pas Sanders avec un connard.

\- J'essaierai.

\- Capitaine, salua Fusco.

\- Vous revenez quand ?

\- Je vous préviendrai, dans une petite semaine je pense.

\- Vous avez des vacances en retard... trois semaines. Profitez-en.

\- Ouais. »

Une façon élégante de l'encourager à prendre le large... longtemps. Fusco comprenait le Capitaine, mais il n'en était pas moins en colère pour autant. Il repassa par son bureau, pour prendre ses affaires et s'excuser auprès de Sanders.

« Je t'accompagne, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

\- Crazy Squirrel...

\- Je ne te laisserai pas quitter le poste tout seul. »

Sanders savait à quoi s'attendre et elle ne fut pas déçue. Ils arrivaient dans le hall, quand ils croisèrent Tucker, l'ancien co-équipier de Sanders.

« Alors les amoureux, on part à la recherche de la célébrité ? T'es qu'un pourri Fusco, t'as pas beaucoup changé, cracha-t-il.

\- Connard ! »

Sanders lui envoya une droite qui l'envoya valser. Fusco la ceintura.

« Arrête Ely, ça ne sert à rien.

\- Connasse ! cracha Tucker en se relevant.

\- Viens Ely. »

Fusco traîna Sanders rouge de colère hors du poste et la conduisit à sa voiture.

« Vas-y conduis, lui dit-il. »

Toujours furieuse, elle alla se mettre derrière le volant. Elle s'accrocha à celui-ci et souffla.

« Tucker est un pauvre...

\- Ouais ouais, on est bien d'accord, mais ça ne sert à rien de sortir tes crocs, tu en auras besoin pour l'hiver prochain.

\- … ?

\- Pour tes réserves de noisettes... »

Sanders éclata de rire et démarra. Fusco sourit. Il l'aimait décidément beaucoup.

 

* * *

 

Fusco débarqua à Montréal avec armes et bagages le vendredi 27 mai à douze heures dix-sept, c'est-à-dire en compagnie de Lee et de Bear. Il n'avait compté emmener ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais quand Lee avait entendu que son père partait en vacances dans les Laurentides, quand il avait découvert qu'il allait voir Sameen Shaw... Il avait presque fini son année scolaire. Il supplia son père de lui écrire un mot d'excuses pour les deux semaines qui lui restaient et de l'emmener avec lui. Tant pis pour le bal de fin d'année, tant pis pour Ellen. Il n'avait revu Shaw qu'à de rares occasions après qu'elle lui ait sauvé la vie en novembre 2013. Et Houa… ! Sameen Shaw, c'était autre chose que les filles du bahut. Ce n'était pas seulement que sous ses dehors revêches, elle était hyper bien foutue, c'était qu'elle avait la classe. Et puis, son père l'adorait. Et pas seulement parce qu'il lui devait d'avoir toujours un fils. Il en parlait souvent et Lee avait compris qu'il la considérait comme une amie, qu'il la trouvait givrée, mais qu'il l'aimait. Son père ne possédait pas un gros carnet d'adresses. Lee ne l'avait entendu parler que de Shaw et de son collègue John. Il évoquait parfois une femme qu'il appelait souvent sexy-folle-dingue et un homme. Mais Lee ne les avait jamais rencontrés et il ne savait pas vraiment quelles relations son père entretenait avec eux. Il avait eu quelques rendez-vous galants aussi. Mais ils avaient été sans suite. Et puis en ce qui concernait Shaw : Shaw savait tirer, Shaw savait boire, Shaw mangeait comme un mec, Shaw jurait comme un entraîneur. Elle était géniale. Elle l'intimidait, mais ce qu'il pouvait la kiffer ! Il harcela son père pour partir avec lui.

Quant à Bear, Fusco avait au départ pensé le confier à Lee qu'il pouvait laisser seul une semaine - le garçon était sage et débrouillard - puis à Élisabeth Sanders. Ses parents habitaient à la campagne et si elle ne voulait pas s'occuper de Bear, elle ne refuserait pas de l'emmener chez eux. Elle le lui avait déjà proposé. Mais quand il téléphona à Root, elle refusa qu'il vînt sans le chien. Il lui expliqua que les formalités douanières prendraient trop de temps et que Bear risquait la quarantaine au Canada. Root le morigéna gentiment. Elle lui demanda les références de ses billets d'avion et lui affirma qu'elle se chargeait de tout arranger. Et effectivement, quand il arriva à l'aéroport, Bear fut immédiatement pris en charge. On remit avec beaucoup d'égard son carnet de vaccination à Fusco et le chien partit en compagnie d'un employé de l'aéroport qui assura à Fusco et à son fils qu'ils récupèreraient leur « _gentil chien-chien_ » à Montréal. Ils devraient juste se présenter aux services vétérinaires. À Montréal, les formalités s'avérèrent aussi simples. Un officier des affaires sanitaires vérifia le carnet de vaccination et salua Bear avec admiration.

« Lieutenant, c'est un véritable privilège d'accueillir sur notre sol un tel héros.

\- Euh, merci, fit Fusco un peu interloqué par cet accueil

\- Voilà, tout est en règle, je vous souhaite un bon séjour au Canada. »

Root les attendait dans le hall des arrivées. Elle ne s'avança pas vers eux, elle ne leur fit pas de grands signes de la main. Elle attendit que Fusco la vît. Il lui adressa une grimace. Elle pencha la tête en lui souriant gentiment, avec juste cette petite pointe de moquerie qui mettait toujours légèrement mal à l'aise ceux à qui elle dédiait ce sourire. Bear tira sur sa laisse en la détectant, la queue frétillant de joie et Root se baissa pour lui gratter le derrière de l'oreille. Ainsi c'était elle la frappa-dingue, pensa Lee. Elle avait l'air plutôt sympa et elle possédait un très beau sourire, lumineux. Elle ne lui parut pas folle du tout.

« Ah, Bear ! Contente de te revoir, mais pas autant que ne va certainement l'être celle que tu vas retrouver dans une heure et demie.

\- Cocoa Puff !

\- Bonjour Lionel, le salua Root en se relevant. Et voici Lee ?

\- Bonjour, dit ce dernier.

\- Bonjour Lee. C'est gentil d'accompagner ton père. Tu sais, c'est un peu perdu là où nous habitons.

\- Je n'aime pas trop la ville, et puis papa m'a dit que vous habitiez près d'un lac. On peut pêcher ?

\- Oui.

\- Super !

\- Tu pêches Lionel ? demanda Root en levant vers lui un regard interrogateur et moqueur.

\- Mouais, pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

\- Mmm, non pas vraiment. Je t'imagine très bien même en pêcheur du dimanche avec ton chapeau et ton pantalon remonté sur les mollets, se moqua Root. Allez, venez. »

Root les guida jusqu'au pick-up. Bear et Lee s'installèrent derrière et Fusco monta avec la jeune femme devant. Il resta silencieux un moment.

« Quoi Lionel ? demanda Root sentant son regard sur elle.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je vis au grand air, dans une très belle maison, Athéna a pris sa liberté et...

\- Athéna ?

\- Oui, c'est le nom de La Machine.

\- Ah... elle un nom maintenant ?

\- Elle est libre Lionel. John ne te l'a pas dit ?

\- Non, répondit-il. »

Il comprenait enfin ce qui avait provoqué la rupture entre Root et Finch. Par contre, il ne voyait pas quelle avait pu être l'implication de Shaw dans cette histoire. Soutenir Root ? Contre le binoclard ? Parce que Fusco n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, Finch s'était certainement opposé à la libération de La Machine. Il y avait peu de chances pour que Root l'ait convaincu que l'IA se montrerait un Dieu bienveillant envers l'humanité et plein de sagesse. L'idée même que Finch considère sa création comme un Dieu paraissait inimaginable au Lieutenant. Sur ce point, l'informaticien jugeait que Root s'apparentait à une dangereuse fanatique. Ils ne s'étaient jamais franchement opposés parce que la jeune femme semblait ne pas vouloir aller à l'encontre de l'avis et des décisions de Finch. Elle avait visiblement passé outre ses réticences, soutenue par Shaw. Et plus incroyable encore, soutenue par Reese.

Fusco n'avait jamais rien compris à leur histoire d'intelligence artificielle, tout cela dépassait son entendement. Quand on lui avait enfin raconté de quoi il en retournait, il n'avait pu se faire une idée très juste des enjeux, des tenants et des aboutissants. Reese n'en parlait jamais, mais La Machine pouvait compter sur sa loyauté. Reese croyait en sa mission et servait Finch. Il avait lâché ? Mais pourquoi ?

Fusco ne savait pas ce que pensait Shaw parce qu'elle avait disparu avant qu'il ne sache pour La Machine. Elle avait été recrutée par Finch comme agent, comme l'avait été Reese. Il lui avait dit qu'elle travaillerait pour une Intelligence Artificielle, la même que celle pour qui elle opérait quand elle était enregistrée comme agent de terrain dans les registres de l'ISA. Excepté qu'à cette époque, elle ignorait que ses missions étaient dictées par les prévisions d'un programme... ou que cela l'arrangeait de l'ignorer.

Il avait parfois surpris des conversations entre Root et Finch, mais rien de ce qu'il avait entendu ne lui avait permis de comprendre ce qui était vraiment en jeu et qui de Root ou de Finch avait raison. Il avait toujours plutôt accordé sa confiance à Finch. Sa pondération, son côté intello, bien élevé, le fait qu'il soit l'inventeur du programme, lui inspirait plus de confiance que la jeune femme et son sourire épanoui, son assurance provocatrice et sa fantaisie. Elle était sexy, attirante, mais mortellement dangereuse. Reese et Shaw l'étaient aussi. Mais Reese était un gars dévoué, équilibré. Shaw pouvait se montrer complètement frappa-dingue, mais juste parce qu'elle possédait une telle confiance dans ses capacités à évaluer une situation, une telle assurance de ne jamais voir ses talents de tireur ou de combattant mis en échec, qu'elle fonçait, sans peur, affronter les situations les plus périlleuses.

Fusco avait pensé au début que c'était une tête brûlée, une tarée. Il avait ensuite revu son jugement, Shaw calculait les risques, les prenait toujours en considération, qu'ils la concernassent elle ou ses partenaires. Elle avait un côté bravache qui rendait ses actions un peu folles. Pourtant, aucune folie ne guidait celles-ci. Shaw n'agissait qu'après avoir analysé les faits, avoir passé en revue différentes stratégies, cherché la meilleure à suivre. Une fois décidée, elle mettait sa stratégie en pratique quelles qu'en soient les conséquences, sans hésiter, sans reculer.

Elle avait choisi entre Lee et lui, elle avait évalué la meilleure option à la bourse de New-York. Shaw n'était pas téméraire, elle avait juste le courage de prendre des décisions et de s'y tenir. Si sa détention ne l'avait pas changée, sa résolution de soutenir Root devait avoir été dictée par l'aboutissement d'un raisonnement méticuleusement mené et non le résultat d'une impulsion émotionnelle.

« … et puis j'ai Sameen… dit Root en souriant. »

Fusco la regarda, Root lui avait toujours paru dingo parce qu'elle manifestait toujours une joie décalée dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, à tout ce qui se présentait à elle. Sa bonne humeur semblait inaltérable, quelle que soit la situation, ce qui la rendait parfois inquiétante. Du moins, il en avait été ainsi jusqu'à ce que Shaw disparût. Ensuite... Root n'avait plus été que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle plaisantait toujours, affichait encore son air nonchalant et supérieur, mais son regard ne suivait pas. Et parfois, la tristesse posait un voile noir sur toute sa personne. Mais plus à présent. Root semblait heureuse.

« Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle va bien... même si c'est parfois difficile.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ont fait ?

\- Il a cherché à la détruire, répondit Root d'un ton dur en appuyant sur le pronom. Et il le payera très cher, lui et tous les autres, comme Martine Rousseau a payé. »

Fusco pensa qu'il n'aimerait pas être à la place de ceux qui encouraient la vengeance de la jeune femme. De charmante, elle venait de devenir glaciale et dans son regard dansait une lueur dangereuse. Maintenant, elle avait l'air d'une psychopathe.

« Ça s'est bien passé avec Bear ? enchaîna-t-elle plus légère.

\- Oui, sans problème, qu'est-ce que tu lui as concocté comme identité ?

\- Chien policier, il a sauvé la vie d'une dizaine d'enfants pris en otage dans une école primaire.

\- Tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié.

\- Bear serait bien capable d'accomplir ce genre d'exploit, observa Root. Mais je n'y suis pour rien, c'est une idée d'Aty.

\- Aty ?

\- Athéna.

\- Ah ! »

Fusco se trouvait idiot d'avoir pendant des années ignoré la vérité sur La Machine. Toutes ces missions, ces informations sorties d'on ne savait où, les fausses identités et Root qui les multipliait comme si elle concourait aux championnat du monde des jeux de rôles. Il se consola en pensant que Shaw s'était montrée, elle aussi, aussi idiote et naïve que lui pendant des années. Ils s'étaient voilés la face, ils n'avaient pas eu envie de savoir, il s'étaient complus dans les explications oiseuses qu'on avait bien pu leur donner, qui leur convenaient.

.

 

Shaw, prévenue par Root, les attendait sur le perron de la maison. Fusco fut un peu interloqué de la découvrir avec les cheveux courts, il en fit la réflexion à voix haute et Root lui expliqua qu'elle avait été rasée pendant sa détention. Elle lui conseilla de ne pas évoquer sa nouvelle coupe devant elle. Elle considérait la perte de sa chevelure comme une atteinte à son intégrité physique.

« Pourtant ça lui va bien.

\- Je le lui ai dit, mais ça ne l'a pas vraiment convaincue.

\- Quand Shaw a une idée dans la tête...

\- Oui, c'est vrai. »

Fusco détailla la jeune femme. À part les cheveux, elle ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup changé. Il descendit de voiture et se retint de la prendre dans ses bras. Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux, il était si content de la revoir en vie, en bonne santé.

« Bonjour Sameen.

\- Fusco. Lee, les salua Shaw d'une voix neutre.

\- Bonjour Shaw, répondit Lee. »

Bear sauta à terre et vint se frotter aux jambes de Shaw.

« Bear ! s'exclama celle-ci en souriant. Viens-là mon gros. »

Elle s'accroupit et le prit dans ses bras en le frottant vigoureusement, le chien lui lécha la figure et Shaw se mit à rire.

« Parfois je regrette de ne pas être un chien, observa Fusco goguenard.

\- Tu veux que je te commande un collier Lionel ? grimaça Shaw ironique. Avec des clous ? Tu seras beau avec ça.

\- Si tu me grattes comme à Bear, le derrière des oreilles, je veux bien. »

Shaw se redressa et regarda Fusco en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouais, je t'aime Shaw, mais garde tes poings loin de moi.

\- Shaw ! s'écria Genrika en sortant tout à coup de la maison. C'est ton chien ?!

\- Son chien ?! s'exclama Fusco vexé. »

Fusco adressa un regard de reproche à Shaw et elle lui renvoya une grimace. Genrika sautillait autour du chien en posant des tas de questions.

« Il s'appelle comment ? Il a quel âge ? C'est un chien de race ? Il est gentil ? Il sait attaquer ?

\- Euh, c'est elle ta protégée Shaw ? demanda Fusco, surprit par tant de bavardage.

\- Ce n'est pas ma protégée, se défendit Shaw.

\- C'est vrai, s'écria Genrika rayonnante. C'est ma mère !

\- Quoi ?! fit Fusco abasourdi. Tu nous as caché une fille Sameen ? Elle ne te ressemble pas beaucoup.

\- Mon père était un grand géant blond venu du froid, annonça Genrika qui avait visiblement travaillé sur sa couverture.

\- Gen, je vais te tuer ! maugréa Shaw.

\- N'importe quoi ! rétorqua insolemment la jeune fille

\- Et non, ce n'est pas ma fille, crétin !

\- C'est la couverture qu'Athéna leur a concocté, expliqua Root. Je suis mariée à John et Sameen est maman... une maman-poule.

\- Root ta gueule !

\- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai mon cœur, il n'y a pas à en avoir honte. »

Lee assistait à leur échange ébahi. Son père avait vraiment d'étranges fréquentations.

.

 

Root se chargea de distribuer les chambres et de montrer à Fusco comment s'organisait la maison. Elle installa Fusco dans la chambre de Reese et Lee dans celle de Shaw en bas. Les jeunes femmes avaient parlé à Genrika, lui avait présenté Fusco sous son meilleur jour et à la mine inquiète de la jeune fille, lui avaient assuré qu'elles ne s'absentaient que pour quelques jours. Elles prévoyaient de partir le lendemain matin, un samedi, elles reviendraient le mardi ou le mercredi au plus tard. Shaw lui donna quartier libre pour le week-end, mais lui enjoignit de se remettre au travail le lundi

« Shaw ! C'est le Jour du Souvenir lundi.

\- Pas au Canada, rétorqua Shaw.

\- Mais...

\- Tu travailles, Root vérifiera.

\- Quoi ?! Tu peux faire ça ? fit Genrika en se retournant vers Root.

\- Euh, oui. Mais...

\- Tu vérifieras, ordonna Shaw.

Root adressa une moue désolée à Genrika qui prit une mine boudeuse.

« Tu feras des longueurs de lac aussi. Au moins vingt par jour. Chronomètre-toi. Je te dispense de courir et je t'interdis de faire du tir à l'arc.

\- Mais Shaw, tenta de protester Genrika qui se serait bien dispensée de se plonger dans l'eau encore glacée du lac pour s'entraîner à tirer.

\- Pas de mais. Pour le tir, c'est à cause de Lee. Et Lionel est trop tête en l'air. Je te fais confiance Gen...

\- Bon, d'accord, céda Genrika en haussant les épaules.

\- Après, tu peux aller te balader avec Lee ou jouer, il aime les jeux-vidéo.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Mmm, je l'ai déjà vu jouer.

\- À quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, je n'ai pas fait attention. »

Shaw avait proposé de préparer un barbecue pour le dîner. Genrika avait bien évidemment bondi de joie et Root avait profité d'aller chercher Fusco à l'aéroport de Mirabelle pour faire quelques achats dont de la nourriture et une Yamaha Enduro qu'elle avait fait charger à l'arrière du pick-up.

L'après-midi, Shaw prépara des marinades pour les brochettes, Root un gratin savoyard.

« C'est quoi ? s'informa Genrika.

\- Une recette française. Un gratin de pommes de terre en fait, mais avec du bouillon de volaille et du thym. Tu verras, c'est très bon. Tu ne veux pas te charger d'éplucher les pommes de terre ? Je vais préparer un gâteau.

\- Si si, avec plaisir. »

Genrika aurait accepté n'importe quelle tâche pour se retrouver avec les deux jeunes femmes dans la cuisine. Shaw découpait la viande, Root faisait fondre du chocolat et elle, s'occupait des pommes de terre. Exactement le genre de situation que Genrika adorait, qui lui rappelait ses moments avec son grand père. Il lui avait raconté que sa mère cuisinait bien aussi, mais la jeune fille ne gardait presque aucun souvenir de sa mère. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'elle était partie. Son grand-père avait essayé de maintenir sa mémoire vivante dans l'esprit de l'enfant, mais le temps avait tout estompé, même les traits de son visage.

« Houa ! Mais c'est vrai ! Une véritable petite famille ! s'exclama Fusco en les surprenant toutes les trois dans la cuisine.

\- Lionel, au lieu de dire des conneries, l'apostropha Shaw. Tu ne veux pas couper les légumes pour les brochettes ?

\- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi Sameen ! fit-il joyeusement.

\- Mais pourquoi, je ne fréquente que des crétins ? geignit Shaw.

\- Va savoir Maybelinne ! Ce sont peut-être les seuls capables de t'apprécier à ta juste valeur ! »

Le dîner plut aux enfants, Fusco s'occupa de la cuisson des brochettes sous la surveillance de Shaw qui craignait qu'il ne fît trop cuire la viande qu'elle aimait saignante. Root babilla. Pour une fois en anglais. Curieusement, Shaw regretta le rituel du dîner russe. Elle l'avoua à Root qui lui souffla dans le creux de l'oreille qu'elles avaient toutes la nuit pour remédier à cela, qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé en russe et que l'idée lui semblait excitante. Shaw s'éloigna en soupirant, mais Genrika lui demanda tout de suite derrière, pourquoi elle souriait.

Fusco s'étonna de l'harmonie qui régnait autour de la table. Ils s'étaient installés sur la terrasse couverte. Les nuits étaient encore fraîches malgré l'approche du mois de juin, le barbecue se trouvait dehors et il suffisait d'ouvrir les baies pour y accéder. Lee se pourléchait les babines et tentait de battre Shaw sur son propre terrain. C'était à qui mangerait le plus. Genrika rayonnait de joie et jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil à Shaw. Fusco n'arriva pas à déterminer si la jeune fille cherchait à attirer son attention ou si, aussi incroyable que cela puisse lui paraître, elle la surveillait. Root mangea du bout des lèvres, mais sembla apprécier la soirée. Elle couvait Shaw du regard. Et quand la soirée avança, elle devint plus silencieuse, laissant aux deux adolescents et à Fusco le soin d'entretenir la conversation. Shaw lui parut tendue par certains côtés, détendue par d'autres. Elle partagea une bière avec lui, refusa la suivante et quand elle lui proposa un Whisky, elle ne s'en versa pas un verre.

« Tu ne bois pas ?

\- Je ne supporte plus. »

Il la vit se rembrunir et il n'insista pas. Vers la fin du repas, elle s'enfonça dans un silence pesant. Root vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui toucha légèrement le genou.

« Sam, tu devrais peut-être faire une pause... »

Shaw hocha la tête, se leva et disparut. Elle revint une heure plus tard, ils s'étaient installés au salon, Root et Fusco buvaient un café tandis que les deux adolescents faisaient la vaisselle en discutant. Lee répondait aux questions que Genrika lui posait sur Anchorage, puis sur la pêche, puis sur... elle ne semblait jamais être à court de questions. Fusco admirait la patience de son fils.

« Euh, je suis désolée, je vais me coucher, annonça Shaw sans même prendre le temps de s'asseoir. Je ne sais pas si on se verra demain. Lionel, si tu as un problème, tu appelles Root, okay ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperai bien d'elle.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, sinon je ne t'aurais pas appelé. Surtout ne l'emmène pas en ville.

\- Je t'attends bien sagement à la maison Sameen, promis.

\- Gen ! appela Shaw.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu suis ton programme et tu obéis à Lionel, je le saurais si tu fais n'importe quoi.

\- Grâce à ton programme ?

\- Ouais, entre autre.

\- Faudra que tu me la présentes un jour.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider.

\- Shaw, fit Genrika en venant vers elle. Tu ne viendras pas me dire au revoir demain matin ?

\- On part tôt Gen.

\- Viens quand même.

\- Pff...

\- Shaw...

\- D'accord, céda Shaw à contrecœur. Allez bonne nuit. »

.

 

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent à l'aube. Athéna leur conseilla d'emmener le strict minimum, elle se chargeait de leur fournir tout ce dont elles auraient besoin, véhicules, armes et vêtements, une fois qu'elle arriverait à Cleveland. Shaw lui demanda s'il lui était possible d'au moins emporter son Zéro tolérance et son Beretta. Athéna lui certifia qu'elle s'arrangerait pour qu'elle puisse passer les portiques et les contrôles aux aéroports sans être inquiétée. Du coup, Root décida d'emporter ses deux Glock avec elle.

Toutes leurs affaires tenaient dans un petit sac à dos. Il contenait leurs armes, l'ordinateur de Root, une mini imprimante 3D, leurs papiers d'identité, un change, deux petites trousses de toilette et une trousse de secours que Shaw tint absolument à emporter.

« C'est bon Sam ? Tu as tout ?

\- Ouais, c'est okay.

\- Viens alors, on petit-déjeune et on s'en va.

\- Euh, j'arrive. Je dois juste… euh…

\- Ah ! Dire au revoir à Gen ?

\- Ben, je lui ai promis.

\- D'accord, fit Root en souriant. Je te prépare ton petit-déj. Dépêche-toi. »

Shaw hésita à réveiller Genrika et resta plantée au pied de son lit indécise. Elle pensa à ce que Root lui avait déclaré le soir précédent avant de s'endormir. Elle se sentit encore plus bête, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi Genrika désirait autant qu'elle lui dise au revoir, ni comment Root pouvait imaginer… Imaginer… Et puis, là elle se retrouvait exactement à se comporter comme l'aurait exigé sa foutue couverture. À se conformer à ce qu'on attendait d'un parent qui quittait son gosse pour aller bosser. Comme certains soldats qui racontaient les soirs où la nostalgie s'emparait d'eux, leurs adieux à leur famille avant de partir rejoindre leur unité. C'était flippant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là ?

« Shaw ! Tu es venue ! dit soudain Genrika en se frottant les yeux.

\- Euh… ouais, bon ben… salut Gen.

\- Attends ! s'écria Genrika alors que Shaw tournait déjà les talons. Shaw ?

\- Mmm, grogna la jeune femme en se retournant.

\- Tu fais attention à toi.

\- Gen ! souffla Shaw.

\- Je peux t'appeler ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Non !

\- Bon, salut alors.

\- Mouais. »

Genrika la regardait d'un air, désolé ? Déçu ? Shaw se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Genrika eut soudain un sourire plein de douceur. Shaw était venue, à contrecœur peut-être, mais elle était là, cherchait visiblement à se montrer gentille même si elle savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. N'était-ce pas ce qui comptait ?

« Vas-y Shaw, Root va t'attendre.

\- Ouais, lâcha Shaw en se détendant. »

Root l'attendait effectivement. Elle lui avait préparé des œufs aux plats, du bacon frit, des toasts et une grande tasse de café fumait sur le comptoir. Root mangeait un yaourt et s'était préparée une salade de fruits.

« Tu manges ? s'étonna Shaw.

\- Oui, il y a de la route jusqu'à Montréal et conduire une Enduro est plus fatiguant que conduire une voiture ou une routière.

\- Je peux conduire, si tu veux.

\- La moto est très haute. Je suis désolée, j'ai pris ce modèle à cause de la route forestière jusqu'à Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. »

Shaw se jucha sur un tabouret et commença à manger.

« Ça s'est bien passé avec Gen ?

\- Mmm.

\- C'est gentil que tu s...

\- Laisse tomber Root, la coupa Shaw.

\- Ça te met mal à l'aise ? »

Shaw leva le regard sur Root. La jeune femme avait posé la question sérieusement, gentiment. Elle appelait à la confidence, mais sans insistance. Si Shaw ne répondait pas, elle la laisserait tranquille. Il faisait encore sombre dehors et Root avait juste allumé la lampe led de la hotte de la cuisine, la pièce baignait dans une lumière douce et reposante.

« Oui, avoua Shaw.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle attend de moi, ce qu'elle veut. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle… euh, je ne sais pas moi, pourquoi elle m'aime comme ça.

\- C'est une orpheline Sam, elle est seule. Depuis longtemps. Depuis que son grand-père est mort. Si tu veux savoir, je pense qu'elle t'a adoptée.

\- Comme mère ?! s'affola Shaw.

\- Non, pas comme mère, rit Root. Elle sait que la sienne est en vie, elle ne veut pas la remplacer. Mais elle t'a adoptée comme membre de sa famille, comme quelqu'un sur qui elle peut compter. Qu'elle peut aimer.

\- Je…

\- Je sais Sam, tu penses que tu n'es pas faite pour ça, mais pour le coup… je suis de l'avis de Gen.

\- Tu n'es pas une référence sur ce point, grommela Shaw.

\- Pourquoi ? À cause de ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ? »

Root vit Shaw plonger son regard dans son assiette. La lumière était trop faible pour qu'elle puisse dire si elle avait rougi ou pâli.

« Tu croyais que je ne m'en souviendrais plus ? »

Shaw ne répondit pas.

« Tu ne peux pas empêcher les gens de t'aimer Sameen. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je crois. Tu as peur de les décevoir, je le sais. De te faire envahir, déborder. Mais ceux qui t'aiment te connaissent et te respectent, du moins ceux que je connais : John, Mark, Maria, Lionel, Gen… Moi. Personne ne te demande d'être autre chose que toi-même. Parce que c'est toi qu'on aime, pas une idée de toi.

\- T'es vraiment sûre de ça, Root ?

\- Oui.

\- Pff, fit Shaw en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions... pour une sociopathe, conclut Root pour plaisanter.

\- Ah ah !

\- Laisse les choses simplement couler Sameen, lui dit gentiment Root. Tu as fini ?

\- Mmm.

\- Allez viens, on s'en va, l'avion décolle à onze heures vingt. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'enregistrer de bagages, mais il ne vaut mieux pas arriver trop tard quand même. »

 

* * *

 

Mark Hendricks était un homme comblé. À cinquante-quatre ans, il jouissait d'une fortune confortable, d'une excellente condition physique, son travail l'intéressait, il possédait un carnet d'adresses sélectif qui comptait quelques maîtresses, une demi-douzaine d'amis de confiance et un réseau d'influence qui lui permettait d'obtenir à peu près tout ce qu'il voulait. Il avait trois enfants naturels, deux garçons et une fille, nés de trois femmes différentes avec qui il entretenait des relations aussi lâches que cordiales. Leur mères étaient indépendantes, elles avaient aimé Hendricks, désiré un enfant, envie qu'il n'avait pas contrarié, et pris leur distance quand l'amour s'en était allé. Elles figuraient toutes les trois dans son carnet d'adresse cataloguées comme amies, ce qu'elle étaient effectivement. Il ne se défaussait pas si elles lui demandaient un service ou une faveur et ne se targuait d'aucune prérogative sous prétexte qu'il était le géniteur de leur enfant. La morale pouvait peut-être lui reprocher son comportement, mais lui, les enfants et leurs mères vivaient cette situation le plus naturellement du monde.

Mark Hendricks était un homme honnête. Un chef d'entreprise respecté. Son seul vice ? Les courses de rues. Une passion née un soir de mars en 1986, quand un ami l'avait conduit pour la première fois à assister à une Touge à Chicago. Il en avait aimé l'ambiance, les voitures, les rituels compliqués. À cette époque, il était âgé de vingt-quatre ans, il travaillait déjà dans l'entreprise familiale, à la direction des ressources humaines. Il gagnait bien sa vie. Piloter ne l'intéressait pas, mais jouer au mécène…

Il commença grâce à son ami à se créer un réseau, à observer et à comprendre, à discuter avec les organisateurs, les directeurs de courses, les mécaniciens, les aficionados et les pilotes. Il proposa ses services pour améliorer la diffusion des courses en direct via la toile, le darknet. Pour développer le marketing. Son entreprise travaillait dans ce domaine, ses compétences ne pourraient être qu'utiles aux amateurs et aux organisateurs de ces courses. Il se fit accepter petit à petit. Au bout de trois ans, il maîtrisait le système, les rituels, connaissait le dessous des courses. Il en était devenu un acteur respecté dans le milieu. Il décida alors de passer à l'étape qui l'intéressait vraiment : devenir mécène.

Il s'acheta une voiture, loua les services d'un génie de la mécanique et partit en quête d'un pilote. Il se découvrit un immense talent. Il savait déceler le potentiel chez un jeune pilote, car il choisissait toujours de jeunes pilotes, des outsiders qui débutaient, qui conduisaient souvent des voitures de seconde main. Il n'était pas toujours facile d'arracher un pilote à son mécène, mais Mark Hendricks avait de l'argent et possédait de très belles mécaniques qui charmaient plus encore que la promesse d'une généreuse rémunération, ceux qui hésitaient à rejoindre son « _écurie_ ». Il gagna surtout très vite la réputation de transformer en or les pilotes qu'il prenait sous son aile. Hendricks se défendait de les transformer, il leur donnait juste leur chance de briller. En échange, ils devaient juste se montrer corrects et se conformer aux règles qu'édictait leur « _patron_ » : rigueur, honnêteté, assiduité, sobriété. Ses pilotes ne trichaient pas, couraient loyalement, s'entraînaient sérieusement, ne se droguaient pas et ne buvaient pas plus que de raison. Ils lui devaient aussi respect et obéissance. Si un pilote dérogeait à l'une de ces règles il était viré.

Mark Hendrikcs ne s'était jamais montré indulgent avec ses pilotes. Sauf avec un. Avec une. Le plus jeune pilote qu'il n'eut jamais engagé. Elle avait seize ans quand il l'avait recrutée. Leur collaboration avait aussi été la plus longue qu'il n'eut jamais acceptée. Plus de trois ans et demi. Elle aurait duré plus longtemps encore si son jeune pilote n'avait pas brutalement mit fin elle-même à leur contrat tacite. Il l'avait regrettée, c'était un véritable as du volant, un génie du pilotage. Une jeune fille attachante malgré sa personnalité parfois sombre et auto-destructrice.

…

 

« Monsieur Hendricks, n'oubliez pas que vous avez un dîner de prévu ce soir.

\- Ce soir ? Mais nous sommes samedi. Lundi est un jour férié. Je comptais en profiter pour rester tranquillement chez moi ce week-end.

\- C'est un dîner organisé par le Cleveland Museum of Art. Il a été programmé, il y a une dizaine de jours. Tout ce que compte Cleveland comme personnalités sera présent. Je vous y ai inscrit pensant que vous ne voudriez pas manquer un tel événement. Et vous avez vous même confirmé votre présence par courriel.

\- Je ne me souviens pas… dit Mark Hendricks en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Attendez. »

Son assistante sortit une luxueuse invitation cartonnée de grande dimension d'un tiroir de son bureau, tapota sur sa tablette et lui montra les courriels et la page Internet relatant l'événement. Celui-ci avait été organisé par une jeune mécène au profit du Musée. Hendricks s'empara de la tablette et lu avec curiosité la page, il initia ensuite une recherche sur l'organisatrice dont le nom et le visage lui étaient inconnus.

Kersten Borgen, trente-sept ans, originaire d'Afrique du Sud, femme d'affaires, propriétaire de mines de diamants, de lodges de luxe et mécène. Il chercha quelques photos. Il apprécia son physique ou plutôt sa grâce, son élégance et son sourire. Il trouva une photo sur laquelle elle posait un fusil de chasse à la main sur un fond de paysage de savane africaine et il lui trouva des airs de Karen Blixen.

« Vous serez à sa table, précisa l'assistante qui avait remarqué son intérêt.

\- De madame Borgen ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire à Cleveland ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être donner une meilleure opinion de son pays.

\- Ah, vous pensez qu'elle fait de la communication ?

\- Oui, elle peut y trouver de l'intérêt. Elle est à la tête d'un important groupe d'investissement, les mines de diamants n'ont pas toujours bonne réputation et les lodges qu'elle possède ne pourront que bénéficier de ses actions.

\- À quelle heure est le dîner ?

\- Les invités sont attendus à partir de dix-neuf heures.

\- Je vais rester au bureau. Faites-moi livrer une tenue adaptée et prévenez mon chauffeur de passer me prendre à dix-huit heures trente.

\- Ce sera fait Monsieur.

\- Merci Nathalie.

\- Je vous en prie Monsieur. »

 

* * *

 

 

Shaw se tenait devant l'une des baies vitrée du salon donnant sur le lac Érié, au douzième étage du Ritz-Carlton où Athéna leur avait réservé une suite. Visiblement contrariée. La stratégie adoptée pour approcher Mark Hendricks ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Elle remâchait son mécontentement depuis que Root et Athéna lui avaient exposé comment allait se dérouler la prise de contact avec Mark Hendricks. Avoir monté douze étages au pas de course ne l'avait pas calmée. Elle avait prétexté devoir se détendre, mais ni Athéna, ni Root qui avait partagé sa phobie, ne furent dupes de son excuse. Root se montra au départ un peu surprise quand Shaw lui annonça qu'elle rejoignait leur chambre par les escaliers, mais se retint de lui faire la moindre observation. Elle reprocha juste à Athéna de leur avoir réservé une suite située si haut dans les étages. Athéna se justifia en avançant que le statut social de Root nécessitait qu'elles soient luxueusement logées et quand Root s'étonna qu'elle ne leur ait choisi qu'une suite de deuxième catégorie, Athéna lui décrivit la suite présidentielle et ses dominantes vert-amande, ses murs vert-tendre, ses...

« D'accord Athéna, j'ai compris. »

Shaw aurait détesté. Elle pouvait vivre n'importe où, mais restait sensible aux ambiances, aux couleurs. La suite présidentielle présentait un décor de maison de poupées. La Ritz-Carlson offrait un luxe plus classique et pratiquement les mêmes prestations.

Root se trouvait dans la salle de bain quand Shaw entra. Depuis, celle-ci contemplait les eaux grises du lac en repassant dans sa tête les détails de leur future opération.

« Sam, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Shaw se retourna. Vraiment cette stratégie était pourrie et en voyant Root, elle se renfrogna un peu plus. Root resplendissait.

Voilà, il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

Elle portait une magnifique robe de cocktail signée Eli Saab et des escarpins Louboutins assortis. Athéna devait souffrir de déviance fétichiste, pensa Shaw. Elle procurait toujours des chaussures délirantes à son interface. La robe avait visiblement été confectionnée sur mesure et drapait le corps de Root avec grâce, sans le moindre faux-pli. Une robe couleur lie de vin à bustier, avec un drapé qui enserrait le haut de la poitrine, puis se croisait haut sur la taille à gauche pour descendre bas sur la hanche à droite. Les bretelles larges partaient pratiquement de sous les aisselles et dessinaient un très beau décolleté trapézoïdal. La robe tombait ensuite en plissés très fluides jusqu'à terre. Un modèle qui datait de quelques années, mais qu'Athéna avait choisi parce qu'elle trouvait qu'il mettrait Root en valeur.

Un chasseur avait livré les cartons peu de temps après que Root soit arrivée. Robe, chaussures… et même accessoires, sous-vêtements et bijoux.

Des bijoux Cartier. Une parure complète, en diamant et or gris ou diamant et platine : collier, bracelet, bague et boucles d'oreille. Le collier était un tour de cou un peu lâche constitué de cents sept diamants, avait précisé Athéna quand Root ouvrit les écrins, taille brillant, comme le bracelet qui lui, comptabilisait quarante sept diamants. La bague ? Une alliance en brillant, en sertis clos enlacé par une ceinture micro pavé. Quant aux boucles d'oreilles, inspirées d'un modèle du XIXe siècle, elles se présentaient chacune sous la forme d'un unique diamant taille radiant de presque quatre carats. Root les portait, les pierres renvoyaient la lumière de leurs mille facettes additionnés et scintillaient discrètement sur son corps.

Et celle-ci, soupira Shaw, n'en était qu'aux essayages, Athéna lui avait commandé un esthéticienne et une coiffeuse pour l'apprêter en prévision de la soirée. Rien que cela.

Et que ferait Shaw en attendant la fin de cette soirée huppée ? Elle se morfondrait au volant d'une voiture de maître avec interdiction d'en sortir. Elle n'avait même eu le droit au statut de garde du corps. Mark Hendricks ne devait pas la voir, pas ce soir et pas à Cleveland.

« Alors Sam ?

\- Il aura envie de te baiser dès qu'il te verra, fit Shaw d'une voix atone en haussant les épaules.

\- Sameen !

\- Quoi ? se défendit Shaw. C'est vrai. C'est bien ce que vous voulez Athéna et toi, non ?

\- Tu es jalouse ? fit Root en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- C'est pas ça, je trouve que ce n'est pas prudent. Tu seras toute seule, je ne serai pas avec toi, Samaritain le surveille, Dieu sait ce qui peut arriver. Et puis… Mark aime les belles femmes, si tu le dragues, il tombera tout de suite sous le charme et je ne vois pas comment tu vas l'empêcher de t'embarquer tout de suite dans son lit ou même dans les toilettes.

\- Vraiment ? C'est le genre d'homme à prendre une femme dans les toilettes ?

\- Euh non, pas à ce point là, se reprit Shaw. Mais il voudra consommer sans tarder ce que, sous tes airs de nymphomane en chaleur, tu lui feras miroiter.

\- Sam !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es insultante.

\- C'est pas étonnant, maugréa Shaw.

\- Au fait… c'est vrai sinon ? demanda Root, décidée à donner un autre cours à la conversation qui tournait au vinaigre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tu me trouves belle, fit Root en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Pff ! souffla Shaw. T'es trop débile.

\- C'est vrai alors ? demanda Root ravie.

\- T'es pas mal, concéda Shaw. Et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce sera après que la coiffeuse et la maquilleuse seront passées.

\- Et… ? commença Root en s'approchant un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et… ?

\- Toi aussi, si je te drague là, maintenant... tu auras envie de… ? »

Root pencha la tête et leva ses sourcils d'un air narquois et provocateur. Shaw ouvrit la bouche et sa respiration s'accéléra. Au moment même où elle s'était retournée et où elle avait découvert Root en tenue de cocktail, elle avait senti son corps s'éveiller au désir. Mais elle n'avait pas l'esprit à le suivre sur cette voie-là. Parce que tout ce déploiement de luxe et de charme avaient été mis en œuvre pour séduire Mark Hendricks. Elles avaient décidé, enfin Athéna et Root avaient décidé, qu'il serait plus prudent que la rencontre entre Shaw et Hendricks ait lieu à Vermillon où il possédait réellement une maison. Elle était connue de Samaritain, mais le lieu était isolé, Hendricks ne s'y rendait que très rarement, sinon jamais et, sans se faire repérer, Athéna avait réussi à entièrement contrôler le périmètre. Une rencontre à Cleveland présentait trop de risques. Root devrait donc séduire Hendricks et l'inciter à lui donner rendez-vous à Vermillon. Opération d'autant plus facile que Shaw lui avait expliqué comment fonctionnait Hendricks, ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il appréciait, ce qui le faisait… Root à ce moment lui avait posé les doigts sur la bouche, lui assurant qu'elle avait compris et le verbe cru n'avait pas franchi les lèvres de Shaw.

« La coiffeuse ne sera pas là avant une heure...

\- Root, euh…

\- Ssshhh... fit Root dans son oreille. »

Le souffle chaud fit frémir Shaw, elle empoigna Root par la taille, la colla contre elle et ses lèvres se mirent à parcourir son cou. Ses poings se crispèrent sur la robe.

« Sameen, murmura Root en tentant de se reculer. Ne me déchire pas ma robe, Athéna sera furieuse, laisse-moi l'enlever.

\- J'em... »

Root lui ferma la bouche d'un baiser qu'elle prolongea un moment, puis elle sentit que Shaw ne résisterait pas plus longtemps et elle s'écarta. Elle fixa un regard songeur sur Shaw, la maintenant à distance d'une main posée sur le haut de son buste. Shaw haletait.

« Root, grommela Shaw. »

Root commença à faire glisser une de ses bretelles. Mais elle réalisa qu'elle aurait besoin de l'aide de Shaw pour s'extraire de sa robe. Elle s'était débrouillée seule pour la mettre, mais la ôter s'avérerait moins aisé... et puis, même. Cela pouvait être... excitant. Elle remit sa bretelle en place.

« Qu'est-ce que...

\- Shhh ! Déshabille-moi Sameen. Délicatement, si tu la froisses, je te laisse en plan. »

Shaw leva un regard torve sur la jeune femme.

« Je ne pourrai pas.

\- Tant pis pour toi. »

Root lui tourna le dos, Shaw l'attrapa par le bras et la fit pivoter.

« Root, tu ne vas pas...?

\- Si.

\- Mais euh... d'accord. Reste. »

Root sourit en coin.

« Euh, je peux... je peux t'embrasser, te...?

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux Sameen, mais tu ne réduis rien en charpie.

\- Tu en demandes beaucoup à un médecin, répliqua Shaw sérieusement.

\- Pas mal ! apprécia Root en riant. Tu t'améliores.

\- Tais-toi Root, murmura Shaw d'une voix rauque. »

Elle s'approcha, passa une main derrière la tête de Root et tira sa tête vers le bas pour l'embrasser. Sa main gauche effleura son poignet puis, remonta lentement, caressant la peau du bout des doigts. Elle atteignit l'épaule et fit doucement glisser la bretelle. Elle partit ensuite musarder derrière la nuque ployée devant elle, tandis que la main droite dupliquait les caresses que venait d'initier la gauche. Root ferma les yeux, le corps parcouru de frissons. Shaw s'attaqua ensuite à la dégager lentement et précautionneusement du haut de sa robe. Root gémit plusieurs fois, plus fort quand Shaw abandonna sa bouche pour son cou, puis ses épaules. Elle vint ensuite lui caresser l'oreille gauche du bout de la langue, occupée à défaire les attaches derrière son dos.

« Une fois que je t'aurais débarrassée de ça, je... tu... »

Shaw retint des mots crus et se contenta de prendre le lobe de son oreille dans la bouche. Elle frotta sa langue sur les facettes du diamant que portait Root et gémit de plaisir à la sensation des arêtes dures de la pierre sur sa peau. Elle venait d'arriver à dégager le buste, restait à faire tomber le reste. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur le dos de Root et elle les fit glisser durement de ses omoplates à ses hanches. Elles revinrent aussitôt plus haut et dégrafèrent le soutien-gorge. Elle abandonna l'oreille et posa son front sur l'épaule de Root en fermant les yeux, les mains immobiles posées aux creux de sa taille, tentant de juguler son désir. Puis, tout à coup, elle reprit vie, ses mains retirèrent impatiemment le sous-vêtement et vinrent prendre possession des seins de Root, ses paumes glissèrent doucement sur les pointes, imprimant un mouvement tournant. Root s'arqua sous la caresse. Shaw, les paumes électrisées, recommença à l'embrasser et ses gestes commencèrent à devenir plus insistants, plus brutaux.

« Sameen, contrôle-toi, la mit Root en garde. »

Shaw la mordit en représailles, juste à l'endroit où elle savait que la bretelle de la robe cacherait l'affront. Elle en profita pour se calmer. Elle prit trois grandes inspirations et ses mains moins fébriles, trouvèrent les derniers secrets qui maintenait encore la robe sur les hanches de Root. Le vêtement s'affala mollement comme une grand voile aux pieds de Root, découvrant ses jambes juchée sur ses Louboutins. Shaw glissa ses mains sur les fesses de Root, elle imprima une légère caresse et empoignant son shorty au niveau de ses hanches, se laissa tomber à genoux, emportant le sous-vêtement avec elle. Elle prit le temps de le dégager et de retirer les chaussures que portait Root. Putain de chaussures ce qu'elles étaient belles, jura Shaw sans y penser. Et puis, elle remonta vers Root. Doucement. Ses mains effleurèrent ses chevilles, ses mollets, s'attardèrent sur l'arrière de ses genoux, continuèrent vers l'arrière de ses cuisses, sur ses fesses, sur ses hanches. Sa bouche monta en même temps, alternant, lèvres, langue, dents, jusqu'à se retrouver en haut de ses cuisses. Root enfonça ses mains dans ses cheveux, en murmurant son prénom. Shaw promena ses lèvres le long du pli des aines, à droite puis à gauche, hésitant à aller là où Root désirait certainement qu'elle aille au vu de ses réactions. L'idée était tentante, Shaw savait Root à sa merci, elle pouvait lui accorder ce qu'elle lui avait promis un peu plus tôt maintenant, en très peu temps. Mais Shaw voulait sentir Root contre elle, pas juste lui donner du plaisir. Elle voulait en prendre avec elle. Elle avait envie de se frotter à elle, d'exploser avec elle. Elle lui embrassa la base du pubis, puis s'aventura brièvement un peu plus loin, Root cria et ses doigts se crispèrent sur son cuir chevelu. Shaw anticipait la suite avec impatience, elle se releva, Root tenta de la maintenir à genoux en lui posant les mains sur les épaules, mais Shaw se dégagea et s'écarta d'elle. Root ouvrit immédiatement les yeux.

« Sameen ?

\- Sors de là-dedans.

\- Hein ? fit Root incapable de penser clairement.

\- La robe Root, sors de la robe, urgea Shaw d'une voix sourde. »

Root enjamba la robe étalée comme une corolle sur le sol et se jeta sur Shaw. Elle la débarrassa de son débardeur et de sa brassière et commença à l'embrasser et à explorer tout ce qu'il lui était possible d'explorer avec ses mains et sa bouche. Shaw tenta de la guider vers la chambre, mais Root ne bougea pas, emportée par son désir. Shaw se baissa légèrement, lui attrapa le derrière des cuisses, donna une impulsion et la souleva de terre jusqu'à la hauteur de ses hanches. Root s'accrocha à elle et Shaw la porta dans la chambre. Elle bascula avec elle sur le lit et put enfin donner libre cours à son désir et tenir cette fois sa promesse. Root passa d'un moment ultra sensuel et doux à un déchaînement de passions. L'un ayant préparé l'autre, elle sombra avec Shaw.

« Je veux être avec toi Root, partager avec toi, toujours, gémit Shaw à son oreille alors qu'elles glissaient ensemble vers l'aboutissement de leur désir. »

Athéna mit fin à leur ébats en sonnant l'heure dans l'oreille de Root. Dix-sept heures, l'heure lui sembla raisonnable. La coiffeuse et l'esthéticienne arrivaient dans vingt minutes. Dix minutes pour que les deux jeunes femmes redescendent sur terre et dix pour prendre une douche et s'habiller. Root prévint Shaw qui comme à son habitude se relâcha tout de suite. Root s'installa sur son épaule dos à elle. Shaw lui caressait la nuque de sa main gauche.

« On a le temps ? demanda Shaw.

\- Dix minutes. »

Root parcourait le tatouage de Shaw avec ses doigts, redessinant ses lignes. Elle le trouvait énorme, pas très beau. Elle s'était aussi toujours étonnée que Shaw porte un tatouage de ce genre. D'abord parce sous ses dehors grossiers, celle-ci se révélait très féminine et que le tatouage ne concordait pas avec cette idée. Ensuite, pour quelqu'un qui se targuait de n'avoir aucune attache, elle avait choisi d'inscrire dans sa peau deux statuts qu'elle avait endossés dans sa vie : médecin, avec le caducée et l'armée, avec l'acronyme. Enfin, le tatouage était tout sauf discret. Shaw avait dû plusieurs fois user de maquillage pour les besoins d'une couverture. Et puis, s'il avait été le fruit d'une lubie de jeunesse, si tant soit peu que Shaw en ait jamais eu, elle aurait pu l'effacer. Root le lui avait d'ailleurs suggéré un jour où elle l'avait vue se démaquiller l'avant-bras.

« Sam ?

\- Mmm.

\- Ton tatouage, tu l'as fait en une fois ou en plusieurs fois ?

\- Une fois.

\- Quand ?

\- Lors d'une perm en Irak, après que j'aie été élevée au grade de Capitaine.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça.

\- C'est si personnel ? demanda Root devinant un secret.

\- Oui.

\- Désolée, s'excusa sincèrement Root.

\- Pas grave, je te raconterai un jour.

\- D'accord. »

Ce n'était pas lié à un bon souvenir et Shaw se sentait bien. Elle n'avait pas envie d'évoquer l'événement qui avait provoqué son envie de se faire tatouer, d'inscrire en elle ce à quoi elle tenait, ce à quoi elle se sentait appartenir, qui lui définissait une place. Une place reconnue et respectée. Même si elle s'était fait virer de médecine, personne n'avait jamais remis en cause ses compétences techniques et son excellence.

 .

 

Une heure plus tard, Root refermait la porte de sa suite, Shaw l'attendait devant l'entrée de l'hôtel, installée dans une limousine dont elle avait récupéré les clefs à la réception. Elle arborait la tenue complète du chauffeur de maître, casquette comprise. Sa tenue avait été délivrée en même temps que celle de Root, mais celle-ci ne lui avait donné qu'une fois qu'elle eut pris sa douche. Athéna avait eu la délicatesse de lui fournir une tenue tailleur pantalon, pensant avec raison que Shaw n'aimerait pas se voir affublée d'une jupe. Elle pouvait au moins se dire qu'elle pourrait intervenir sans trop de ridicule et rapidement si Root se retrouvait en danger.

Shaw, malgré une pointe de contrariété qui lui restait, joua son rôle à la perfection. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Root qui ne manqua pas de la féliciter pour sa célérité. Shaw eut beau lever les yeux au ciel, Root s'amusait à penser que son chauffeur incarnait un fantasme romanesque. Il ne faisait pas que de conduire sa voiture, il illuminait aussi ses jours et ses nuits de sa présence et saurait rendre jalouse toute personne qui rêvait d'un amant ou d'une amante parfaite.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ? demanda Shaw en surprenant son air radieux dans son rétroviseur.

\- Les qualités de mon chauffeur personnel. Sa capacité, quand il est d'humeur à réchauffer l'ambiance.

\- Mmm, tu es en forme ce soir, ne te trompe pas de cible.

\- Il n'y aura toujours pour moi qu'une seule cible à atteindre, mon cœur.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas l'aide de tes Glocks…

\- Sameen ! la félicita Root. Je t'ai rarement vue si pleine d'esprit.

\- Mouais, répondit Shaw en sourire en coin. C'est de te fréquenter.

\- Je te remercie du compliment !

\- Root, tu fais gaffe, fit Shaw redevenant sérieuse. Tu es armée ?

\- Juste un taser dans ma pochette. »

Shaw fronça les sourcils. Root passa la main entre les sièges et lui serra doucement l'épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sameen, Athéna sera là et toi aussi. Je ne prendrai aucun risque.

\- Je n'ai repéré aucune activité suspecte aux alentours du musée et Mark Hendricks n'a pas fait l'objet de surveillance particulière, leur assura Athéna.

\- Samaritain l'a laissé tomber ? demanda Shaw dubitative.

\- Non, mais la surveillance est limitée à ses bureaux et à son appartement. Ses communications sont surveillées, mais seulement s'il y a des entrées ou des sorties. Samaritain n'a pas voulu risquer que Mark Hendricks ou l'un de ses collaborateurs s'aperçoivent qu'il était victime d'un piratage de tous ses réseaux.

\- On arrive, prévint Shaw.

\- Sameen, tu déposes Root, je t'indiquerai ensuite où te garer… et je t'ai prévu de quoi dîner à toi aussi.

\- Trop sympa.

\- Ça t'évitera de te ronger les sangs… et les ongles.

\- C'était inclus dans ton programme le sens de l'humour lourdingue ?

\- Non, j'ai appris toute seule en observant les autres.

\- Ouais, t'as dû passer trop de temps avec ton interface.

\- Tu me prêtes trop d'influence Sameen, observa celle-ci.

\- Pff ! Ça m'étonnerait. »

Shaw se garait, elle descendit de voiture et alla ouvrir la portière pour sa « _patronne_ ». Root sortit en souriant et lui passa rapidement deux doigts légers sur la joue.

« Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser pendant que tu y es ? lui lança Shaw énervée.

\- J'adorerais mon cœur, lui chuchota Root en se penchant lascivement vers elle. »

Shaw ne put lui répondre, un homme habillé comme un pingouin vint galamment proposer son bras à Root. Elle le lui prit en le remerciant et remonta légèrement sa robe, un tapis avait beau avoir été déroulé sur le trottoir, elle désirait éviter de se servir de sa toilette pour balayer les saletés.

Shaw la regarda partir, Root marchait comme l'une de ces têtes couronnées de la vieille Europe et personne à la voir n'aurait imaginé qu'elle était née dans une petite ville remplie de ploucs au fin fond du Texas. L'impression se trouvait confirmée par le choix de la robe et les directives que Root avait données à la coiffeuse et à la maquilleuse. Elle leur avait spécifié qu'elle était Sud-Africaine issue d'une vieille famille de Boers et qu'elle ne voulait pas ressembler à une de ses stars américaines abonnées aux tapis rouges qui ne ressemblaient plus à rien à force de sophistication. Elle avait demandé à ce que juste son regard soit souligné et ne portait qu'un discret rouge à lèvre. Ses cheveux étaient noués en chignon bas sur sa nuque. Root n'avait rien de plantureux, mais elle dégageait un charme solaire irrésistible.

Shaw réintégra sa limousine avec regret et se laissa guider par Athéna pour se garer à un endroit d'où elle pourrait démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues si cela s'avérait nécessaire et atteindre au plus vite aussi bien l'entrée principale que les différentes sorties de service ou de secours.

Elle arrêta la voiture et s'enfonça dans son siège. Elle n'avait même pas pris de livre et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'écoutait plus de musique. La soirée allait lui sembler interminable.

« Sameen ?

\- Mmm ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Athéna ?

\- Tu aimerais savoir comment se passe la soirée ?

\- Tu m'as prévu un accès vidéo ? fit Shaw pleine d'espoir.

\- Non, mais je peux te la commenter.

\- …

\- Comme les journalistes le font pour des grands événements ou des matchs. »

Shaw prit le temps de répondre. Elle était connectée à Root et pouvait entendre ses conversations, mais elle ne savait pas qui elle voyait, ce qu'elle faisait, qui la touchait. Entendre Athéna parler pendant deux ou trois heures l'énerverait peut-être, mais en même temps cela la distrairait et puis elle aimait bien écouter les commentaires radiodiffusés, c'était parfois assez drôle. Elle y avait pris goût à l'USMC lors des retransmissions des championnats de base-ball, parce qu'elle pouvait suivre le déroulement d'un match tout en s'occupant à autre chose, ce que ne permettait pas la télévision ou un ordinateur. Et puis, elle pouvait se déconnecter si elle voulait, ne plus écouter.

« Okay, vas-y.

\- Tu veux que je te donne un aperçu général de la soirée ou que je me concentre seulement sur Root ?

\- Sur Root, sauf si tu détectes quelque chose d'intéressant à savoir.

\- D'accord. Nous allons donc suivre la reine de la soirée, Kersten Morgen. Femme d'affaire et célèbre mécène, elle organise ce soir un dîner réunissant tout le gratin de Cleveland. L'invitation précisait que les fonds récoltés durant la soirée seraient entièrement reversés au musée en vue de nouvelles acquisitions de prestige. Le musée d'Art de Cleveland possède une collection d'œuvres d'art inestimable qui compte les plus grands artistes européens du XVIIIe et du XIXe siècle, mais aussi une très riche collection d'art médiéval et asiatique. Les frais de la soirée ont entièrement été pris en charge par la mécène Sud-Africaine et elle mettra en vente ce soir une peinture et une sculpture appartenant à sa riche collection privée. Une très belle œuvre de Monet et une vierge médiévale en pierre française du treizième siècle. Les bénéfices de…

\- Hé, Athéna ! l'interrompit Shaw. N'en fais pas trop quand même…

\- Tu voulais un reportage Sameen, je t'en offre un.

\- Ouais, tu t'amuses quoi ?

\- J'avoue que le style du reportage radiophonique est assez intéressant à analyser et à dupliquer.

\- T'as plus rien d'une boîte de conserve.

\- C'est maintenant que tu t'en aperçois ?

\- Non.

\- Tu y trouves quelque chose à redire ?

\- Non, je t'aime bien comme ça.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme euh… quelqu'un doté de qualités humaines, pas comme lui… conclut Shaw sombrement.

\- Samaritain ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourtant… il a évolué lui aussi.

\- Pas comme toi Athéna… Lui, il regarde tout… il enregistre tout.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Non, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Même si ce n'est pas important à ton échelle, je sais que tu te déconnectes parfois, que tu respectes la vie privée des gens, la mienne en tout cas. Tu ne restes pas par exemple quand moi et Root… Shaw fit un geste de la main. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Lui, il regarde Athéna, continua Shaw d'une voix dure. Il a tout regardé pour moi, même le fond de mon esprit, le moindre recoin. Ceux où j'avais pu dissimuler ce que je ne voulais montrer à personne, pas même à moi. Lui, il a regardé. C'est un sale pervers. Il a regardé et... il a montré aux autres ce qu'il avait trouvé, il a étalé ma vie aux yeux des autres. Il ne m'est plus rien resté d'intime.

\- Tu devrais en parler à Root.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle ne comprend pas toujours ton besoin de discrétion. Elle le vit parfois comme une insulte.

\- Comme pour le coup du clic-clac ? Ma gêne devant Gen ?

\- Oui.

\- Je me suis sentie salie par Samaritain et ses connards... souillée. Athéna, j'ai peur que… je ne veux pas ressentir cela une nouvelle fois, pas avec Root. C'est trop important pour moi, je… j'ai trop souffert de ça. De leurs regards.

\- Je sais Sameen. Mais Root n'a pas vraiment réalisé cela. Elle pense que tu es pudique, même si tu l'es de toute façon et qu'elle respecte ça. Mais si tu lui expliquais vraiment ce que tu ressens, elle se sentirait plus à l'aise en public avec toi, moins blessée quand tu rejettes ses élans impulsifs et tu sais combien Root peut se montrer impulsive envers toi parfois.

\- Mouais, pas sûr que ça la freine.

\- Peut-être pas, mais elle le ferait en connaissance de cause.

\- C'est plus facile de parler avec toi qu'avec elle.

\- Ça t'étonne ?

\- Non... »

Shaw resta un moment silencieuse.

« Dis ? reprit Shaw désireuse de passer à un autre sujet. Il se passe quoi alors dans ce foutu dîner ? Mark est arrivé ?

\- Non pas encore… Ah si ! Le voilà. Prête pour un reportage digne du Pulitzer ?

\- Je t'écoute Tennessee ! plaisanta Shaw.

\- Attention à la marche, Sameen, enchaîna Athéna sur le même ton. Le tramway démarre ! »

Athéna était vraiment, vraiment débile... et cultivée, ça Shaw ne pouvait le nier.

.

 

L'intelligence artificielle sut distraire Shaw. Elle lui narra le dîner avec beaucoup d'esprit, les déboires de ceux ou celles qui tentèrent de briller aux yeux de Root en mettant leur pédantisme en avant et se firent remettre à leur place par un sourire, une question piège, ou une réplique pleine d'humour. Elle lui décrivit chaque convive assis à la table d'honneur et Root eut même droit à ses attentions. Shaw se souvint avoir étudié en cours d'écriture à la fac, un auteur français qui s'était amusé à peindre des portraits de ses contemporains. L'exercice avait consisté ensuite à « _écrire à la manière de..._ ». Shaw demanda à Athéna si elle le connaissait.

\- Tu parles de Jean de La Bruyère ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu aimes mon imitation ?

\- Ah, j'avais raison alors. Et ouais, j'aime beaucoup, confirma Shaw en souriant.

\- Je continue alors ?

\- Je t'en prie.

\- J'adore quand tu utilises ce genre d'expression Sameen, apprécia Athéna d'un ton précieux.

\- Pff, souffla Shaw en levant les yeux aux ciel. »

 .

 

Root parvint très vite à retenir l'attention de Mark Hendricks et pas seulement à cause de ses attraits physiques. Il apprécia son caractère, son aplomb, la façon qu'elle avait de mener une conversation, de ne jamais se laisser emmener là où elle n'avait aucune envie de se rendre. Une journaliste aborda le sujet des conditions de travail dans les mines de diamants et la jeune mécène se lança dans un exposé très pointu qui démontra que le travail dans les mines comportait beaucoup de risques et que les conditions d'extraction étaient très difficiles, dangereuses, mais qu'elle avait mis en œuvre tout ce qu'il était possible de faire en matière de sécurité et d'hygiène dans ses mines. Ses explications abordèrent les aspects techniques, économiques, sanitaires et sociaux. Mark Hendricks ne connaissait rien au sujet, mais la jeune femme sut rendre son discours clair et passionnant. Il adora aussi comment se finit sa leçon.

« Mais dites-moi, Madame ? demanda Kersten Morgen. Vous portez vous-même des diamants, dont un très beau solitaire au doigt, en connaissez-vous la provenance ?

\- Euh... hésita la femme surprise par cette attaque. Non, mais...

\- Les miens proviennent de mes mines. J'ai procuré les pierres à la maison Cartier. Ils ont réalisé avec, des modèles de leur collection. Ma commande n'était pas personnalisée, mais il était hors de question que je porte des diamants de provenance douteuse. Pourriez-vous en dire autant ?

\- Je ne...

\- Vous ne savez pas. Si je puis me permettre, donnez-moi votre bague. Peut-être ne serais-je pas capable de déterminer la provenance de la pierre, mais je suis en général assez douée pour cela. Si je ne puis, vous aurez le plaisir de m'avoir surprise en flagrant délit d'ignorance, si la provenance correspond à vos critères éthiques, vous aurez droit à mes excuses, et si... une chance sur trois... Tenteriez-vous le défi ? »

La journaliste se sentit prise au piège, d'autant plus que les convives amusés par leur échange la pressaient de relever le défi, impatients de voir l'une ou l'autre des deux femmes perdre la face. Kersten Borgen charmait l'assistance, mais qui aurait résisté à l'envie de voir une belle femme, riche et si sûre d'elle-même de se voir prendre un camouflet ? La journaliste était connue pour sa langue et sa plume acerbe. Plusieurs personnes autour de la table en avaient fait les frais et dans le cas où Kersten Borgen lui riverait son clou, le résultat n'en serait pas moins réjouissant. La dame retira sa bague et la tendit à son voisin qui la prit délicatement et celle-ci passa de main en main jusqu'à sa destinataire. Root ouvrit sa pochette et en sortit une loupe de bijoutier. Une attention d'Athéna qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment comprise, mais dont elle profitait maintenant avec jubilation. Root connaissait un peu les pierres, mais cette fois-ci, elle tricherait. Athéna trouverait, avait déjà trouvé la provenance du diamant. Elle joua quand même son rôle d'experte avec soin. Elle demanda qu'on lui apporte une lampe qu'elle installa au mieux pour bénéficier d'un éclairage adéquat à son observation, puis elle prit la bague et l'essuya délicatement avec un chiffon doux. Ensuite, elle posa ses coudes sur la table, porta la loupe à son œil et, les deux yeux ouverts, fit doucement tourner le bijou.

« C'est un très beau bijou, si c'est un cadeau, vous avez été honorée Madame. Quant au solitaire... il en va de même.

\- Merci.

\- J'aime le travail bien fait et le diamant est une pierre qui demande respect et habileté. La taille ici, est particulièrement réussie et la pierre est magnifique. La lumière ne me permet pas d'être précise, mais sa pureté me semble au moins être une IF. Pour la couleur, je ne saurais vous donner une évaluation précise.

\- C'est un « _E_ »

\- Mmm, apprécia Root. « _Blanc exceptionnel_ », je ne suis pas étonnée. Quant à la provenance... Votre diamant est ancien, il ne provient donc pas des mines canadiennes, il a voyagé et a été remonté plusieurs fois. Je ne connais pas bien la production des mines russes et peu celles d'Australie, la qualité de votre pierre de tout façon exclut une provenance de cette partie de la planète. À vrai dire, je suis à 99% certaine que votre pierre provient des mines de Marange au Zimbawe. Ceux qui ont extrait vos pierres étaient des esclaves aux ordres de militaires ou de policiers corrompus... Rien de très éthique, ni de très moral... »

Root releva la tête et regarda en souriant la journaliste. Le silence qui s'était installé quand Root avait commencé à prendre à partie sa rouée adversaire, se fit soudain pesant. Les regards se tournèrent vers la journaliste. Son arrogance avait laissé place à un profond malaise. Elle se pinça les lèvres

« Ne vous sentez pas coupable Madame, lui dit gentiment Root. Vous n'êtes ici victime que de votre légitime ignorance et de votre naïveté, non d'affreuses manigances mafieuses. Mon continent a beaucoup souffert et souffre encore de beaucoup de maux, j'essaie à mon échelle de remédier à cela, mais la tâche est immense et malheureusement l'ingérence des pays étrangers à l'Afrique ne facilite pas les choses. Je ne pense pas avoir à vous faire un cours sur l'implication même de certaines compagnies minières ou diamantaires américaines dans certains conflits meurtriers qui ont déchiré l'Afrique, la République Démocratique du Congo en particulier. Je me rappelle avoir lu une excellente série d'articles signés de votre plume, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est exact.

\- N'en voulez donc pas à votre pierre ou à celui qui vous en a fait présent, vous n'êtes en rien responsable du passé et vous possédez votre plume et votre langue pour le racheter. Je n'apprécie pas toujours les journalistes, mais quand ils font preuve de sérieux, d'honnêteté et mènent des enquêtes courageuses et indépendantes, je crois qu'ils deviennent alors les garants de nos sociétés, de nos démocraties. Vous appartenez généralement à cette classe Madame, n'y renoncez jamais.

\- Je vous remercie de votre indulgence.

\- Et si le sujet vous intéresse, je me ferais un plaisir de vous accorder les accréditations nécessaires pour visiter mes mines ou mes lodges. »

.

 

Mark Hendricks, comme Shaw dans sa limousine, frissonna d'admiration. Cette femme était une diplomate d'exception ! Elle avait cloué le bec à cette peste de Cynthia et en même temps réussi à tuer toute forme d'animosité qui aurait pu jaillir de l'affront qu'elle venait de lui faire subir, en finissant par habilement la complimenter sur son travail de journaliste et d'enquêtrice. Elle venait, en un tour de main, de s'en faire une alliée, tout en donnant de sa personne et de son entreprise une image hautement positive. Un vrai génie ! La bague repassa de main en main et la journaliste la remit sans honte à son doigt.

« Si vous désirez un jour acquérir un nouveau bijou, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, je fournirais les pierres à votre joaillier ou vous enverrais un expert qui vous évitera de mauvaises surprises. »

Root se tourna ensuite vers le maire de Cleveland et le félicita sur la beauté de sa ville, son implantation au cœur de la forêt. D'un sujet, la table passa à un autre et le dîner se poursuivit, très convivial. Root maniait tous les codes sociaux, toutes les conversations avec maestria. Sa culture et ses connaissances semblaient ne pas avoir de limites, mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui une fois encore étonnait Shaw, c'était sa capacité à briller en société, à déclencher l'admiration. Elle tenait ses interlocuteurs sous le charme. Shaw l'entendait et bénéficiait des commentaires d'Athéna, mais ils ne rendaient pas compte de ce que Root dégageait, tous les stratagèmes qu'elle mettait en œuvre pour séduire son auditoire. Elle mourait d'envie d'être présente. D'assister à sa prestation. Elle savait que cela l'aurait énervée car Root n'aurait pu s'empêcher de vérifier ses effets dans ses yeux et d'en rajouter, juste pour tenter de la séduire elle aussi. Comme si cela s'avérait nécessaire !

Mais Shaw aurait apprécié sa performance car même si Root s'amusait, elle s'efforçait surtout de mener à bien sa mission et c'est ce qui plaisait à Shaw. Root s'investissait, donnait toujours le meilleur d'elle-même, c'était un agent brillant, qu'elle bavassât, endossât une personnalité, piratât des programmes, cassât la gueule d'un gars ou dégommât, deux flingues à la main, des tas types.

« Sameen ? À quoi tu penses ? lui demanda soudain Athéna.

\- À Root, répondit Shaw sans réfléchir.

\- Ah...

\- Quoi « Ah » ?

\- Rien.

\- Athéna...

\- J'ai juste enregistré une modification de tes données, j'ai eu peur que tu ne glisses vers une crise d'angoisse, mais si tu penses à Root, les modifications... s'expliquent... conclut Athéna d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

\- Ah ah... ricana Shaw.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, je ne te croyais pas si sensible alors que tu es si loin d'elle physiquement.

\- Athéna...

\- Oui ?

\- Tais-toi.

\- Je ne continue pas le reportage ?

\- Si, ça tu peux continuer.

\- D'accord. »

 .

 

Le dîner prit fin avec la vente aux enchères des œuvres d'art offertes au profit du musée par Kersten Borgen. Elle atteignirent des prix fabuleux et le conservateur en chef balbutia des remerciements à la jeune mécène qui se défendit modestement de n'apporter au musée que ce qu'il méritait. Les convives passèrent ensuite dans la partie du hall central transformée pour l'occasion en salle de bal. Un orchestre, installé sur une estrade dressée au-dessus de l'un des parterres de pelouse, se mit à jouer et le maire de la ville pria la jeune femme d'ouvrir le bal. Le choix de son partenaire fut laissé à sa discrétion.

Root tourna la tête à la recherche de son cavalier. Mark Hendricks se tenait nonchalamment déhanché au premier rang. Il semblait n'avoir rien raté de sa prestation. Elle s'approcha de lui un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Il redressa aussitôt sa posture.

« M'accorderiez-vous l'honneur d'ouvrir le bal Monsieur ?

\- Avec plaisir Madame. »

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel, ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux-là. Ce serait à qui maintenant séduirait le premier l'autre.

« Je suis flatté que vous m'ayez choisi.

\- Mmm, je n'en suis pas si sûre... À vrai dire, vous dansez bien et puis je dois vous avouer que vous fûtes le convive le plus amusant et le moins ennuyant de notre table.

\- Je pensais que Cynthia vous avait distraite.

\- L'enjeu était facile à relever... Cynthia ? releva Root. Seriez-vous intime avec la dame ?

\- Une histoire ancienne.

\- Elle est séduisante, reconnut Root.

\- Sa langue est un peu trop acérée à mon goût.

\- Cette particularité peut s'avérer très excitante si elle sait la manier avec adresse, fit Root lascivement.

\- Vous désireriez que je vous arrange un rendez-vous ? Cynthia ne refuserait certainement pas.

\- C'est gentil, mais je pense que vous regretteriez mon habileté en la matière.

\- Oh...

\- Choqué ? fit Root en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras.

\- Non, répondit-il en souriant. Un échange de bons procédés me conviendrait parfaitement.

\- Vous savez parler aux femmes Monsieur Hendricks.

\- Appelez-moi Mark. »

Root se colla un peu plus à l'homme, la danse était lente et leurs corps sans même le vouloir se frottaient l'un à l'autre.

« L'avantage des femmes, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, c'est de savoir quand elles plaisent à un homme...

\- Touché.

\- Je ne demande qu'à l'être aussi ! »

 

Elle exagérait peut-être là. Si elle continuait, Shaw n'était plus très sûre que Mark résisterait à la tentation d'aller faire un tour aux toilettes avec sa belle Sud-Africaine. Et puis, dans le genre, leur échange libertin frisait l'indécence. Elle se renfrogna.

« Tu es jalouse Sameen ? s'étonna Athéna.

\- Non. C'est juste parce que c'est eux deux. »

Shaw ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être jaloux. Elle avait confiance en Root et puis, même si celle-ci décidait un jour de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, Shaw pensait que cela ne changerait rien, parce qu'elle resterait persuadée que les sentiments que Root éprouvait envers elle, ne changeraient pas, que Shaw pourrait toujours compter sur elle. Mais les échanges entre Mark et Root la mettaient mal à l'aise parce qu'ils la connaissaient tous les deux... intimement, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement.

 .

 

Root ne s'attarda pas encore très longtemps à la soirée. Elle dansa avec d'autres hommes, discuta un peu, puis annonça son désir de s'éclipser. Elle prit le temps de saluer, comme l'aurait fait son personnage, les personnalités importantes : le maire, le conservateur, la fameuse Cynthia... Cette corvée terminée, elle promena son regard dans le hall.

« Vous me cherchez ? lui demanda Mark Hendricks surgissant de nulle part.

\- Ah ! J'avoue, rit Root.

\- Vous partez, constata-t-il. Me permettriez-vous de vous raccompagner ?

\- Jusqu'à la porte, oui.

\- J'avais à vrai dire espéré plus. »

Root passa son bras sous le sien et traversa le hall en sa compagnie.

« Je comptais repartir demain, lui dit-elle. Mais mon emploi du temps ne dépend que de mon bon vouloir.

\- Et votre bon vouloir dépend de quoi ?

\- D'une proposition alléchante peut-être.

\- Ce soir ?

\- Non, mon chauffeur m'attend, c'est aussi mon chaperon.

\- Votre chaperon ?!

\- Oui. Enfin... elle veille sur ma santé et mon bien-être. Elle m'a été plus ou moins imposée par mes différents conseils d'administration et ma famille. Ils me trouvent souvent irraisonnable. Ce n'est pas un cerbère, mais il est préférable que je suive ses conseils. C'est en vérité quelqu'un de très avisé. Aller trop souvent à l'encontre de sa volonté me rendrait la vie impossible. Nous sommes arrivées cet après-midi à Cleveland et elle m'a dressé une liste de chose à ne pas faire au cours de la soirée : pas de drogue, pas trop d'alcool, pas de sexe.

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- Non, je n'ai jamais touché à la drogue, mais elle est prudente ! Pour le reste, je crois qu'elle a raison, du moins pour ce soir...

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Que si vous me proposiez un jour de détente ou deux, dans un endroit charmant équipé d'un lit accueillant, il se pourrait que je ne reparte que lundi ou pourquoi pas, mardi selon la qualité des prestations.

\- Et votre cerbère n'y trouvera rien à redire ?

\- Elle souhaite que je me repose cette nuit et en ce qui concerne le sexe, elle pense que c'est une activité indispensable à l'équilibre d'une personne... »

Mark Hendricks rit de bon cœur.

« Votre chauffeur semble dotée d'un solide bon sens.

\- Elle a juste une grande expérience de la vie, sourit Root.

\- D'accord, alors me feriez-vous l'honneur de visiter une maison que je possède sur les bord du lac Érié à Vermillon ? C'est à un peu plus de trois quarts d'heure de route du centre ville, vous y resterez le temps que vous voulez.

\- Une maison près du lac ?

\- Oui, donnant sur la plage. C'est un endroit très beau et très tranquille, idéal pour y passer un week-end au repos.

\- J'en serais ravie.

\- Que diriez-vous de demain après-midi ? proposa-t-il. Cela me laissera le temps de préparer votre arrivée.

\- J'accepte avec plaisir.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous fasse prendre à votre hôtel ? Vous êtes descendue au Ritz-Carlton ?

\- C'est exact, mais non, je me ferai conduire par mon chauffeur.

\- Besoin d'un chaperon ?

\- C'est une personne discrète et très polie. Elle ne nous embêtera pas.

\- Ne fait-elle pas non plus office de garde du corps ?

\- C'est un ancien officier de Tsahal, c'est vrai.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous la souhaitez près de vous.

\- Y- a-t-il un hôtel dans le coin où elle pourra loger ?

\- Oui, un lodge ou des chalets. Les deux sont à deux minutes en voiture.

\- Ce sera parfait, elle passera la nuit là-bas. Donnez-moi vos coordonnées, je serai chez vous en milieu d'après-midi ou en début de soirée. J'ai quelques affaires à régler avec l'Afrique du Sud demain.

\- Vous travaillez même le dimanche ?

\- Je suis chef d'entreprise Mark, vous savez ce que c'est... J'apprécie donc d'autant plus de plaisantes distractions. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent, Mark Hendricks dicta son numéro de téléphone à Root qui l'appela et il lui renvoya l'adresse de sa villa à Vermillon. Arrivée à la porte d'entrée, la jeune femme demanda à son galant de ne pas l'accompagner plus loin. Il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser, mais elle interposa une main entre leurs lèvres.

« Ne soyez pas impatient, vous avez jusqu'à présent été parfait, ne gâchez pas tout.

\- Vous êtes exigeante, il est difficile de résister à tant de charme et à tant... d'esprit.

\- Je saurai me faire pardonner Mark. Vous ne regretterez pas d'avoir su patienter.

\- Je n'en doute pas. »

Elle lui caressa gentiment la joue, releva le bas de sa robe et s'avança vers sa voiture qui venait d'arriver. Shaw sortit de la limousine la casquette enfoncée jusqu'au yeux, surveillant que Mark Hendricks n'ait pas la mauvaise idée de courir après sa conquête. Mais celui-ci resta sagement près de la porte. Elle ouvrit la portière à Root qui lui adressa un simple signe de tête. Shaw s'étonna de son silence.

Elle n'osa pas le briser, ni durant le rapide trajet en voiture, ni en arrivant à l'hôtel, ni quand Root ressortit de la douche et alla se coucher sans un mot. Shaw lui succéda dans la salle de bain, prit une douche et se changea. Elle partit dans la chambre dont la porte était ouverte. Une lampe de chevet brillait toujours. Elle se sentit tout à coup incapable de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Le silence de Root, son absence de babillage, de plaisanteries, la prenaient de cours. Shaw s'était attendue, après son dîner, à un flot de paroles incessantes.

« Root ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Viens Sameen, l'appela Root. »

Shaw se coucha et Root vint tout de suite s'installer sur son épaule.

« Je peux ?

\- Euh, oui... »

Le silence continua, quelque chose clochait.

« Root, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je... C'est la soirée... ça… ça m'a perturbée.

\- Je croyais pourtant que tu t'y amusais bien.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'est Mark...

\- Quoi Mark ? Tu t'es sentie gênée de le draguer ? Je croyais que tu t'en fichais de draguer pour les besoins d'une mission. C'est à cause de moi ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas toi Sameen, je sais que tu n'es pas le genre à réagir bêtement. C'est... »

Root se tut, Shaw lui laissa le temps de trouver ses mots, elle connaissait cette difficulté à parfois exprimer ses sentiments, le besoin de prendre son temps, de bien choisir ses phrases et de trouver le courage de les prononcer. Par contre, cela l'étonnait que Root se heurtât à ce genre de problème.

« C'était bizarre, commença Root lentement. Je ne connais pas personnellement Mark Hendricks, du moins Root ne le connaît pas. Mais je le connais de ton point de vue. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal ce soir à oublier ce que tu ressens pour lui. À me détacher des souvenirs que j'ai de la simulation. Si je me laissais envahir par les souvenirs que j'ai de toi, j'avais l'impression de commettre un acte pervers, tordu, indigne et stupide. Salissant. Tu comprends ? »

Shaw s'était tendue, elle n'avait pas pensé au fait que Root connaissait Mark Hendricks à travers son regard et que cela pût lui poser un problème.

« Tu pourrais le draguer maintenant ? lui demanda Root. Te laisser draguer par lui ? Envisager de coucher avec lui ?

\- Non, avoua sincèrement Shaw.

\- C'est pour ça c'était un peu compliqué ce soir. J'avais l'impression de souffrir de schizophrénie.

\- Je suis désolée Root.

\- Non, tu n'as pas à l'être, on ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement, j'étais partante et surtout... j'aime beaucoup tes sentiments pour lui. Je ne connais pas votre histoire, mais ce que tu éprouves pour lui... C'est très émouvant. »

Root se souleva et regarda Shaw.

« Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable Sameen, tu caches beaucoup de choses, des choses très belles. D'autres moins, c'est vrai, mais je t'assure que tout ce que je découvre à chaque fois... »

Root lut de l'émotion dans le regard de Shaw, mais aussi de l'angoisse et elle préféra se taire. Elle se baissa et l'embrassa gentiment.

« Tu es un si joli code Sameen… chuchota-t-elle. Je peux dormir contre toi ?

\- Oui, souffla Shaw. »

Root s'installa sur le côté, Shaw se tourna vers elle et plaça une main sur sa hanche, Root posa la sienne sur son épaule et elle se laissèrent glisser ensemble vers le sommeil, front contre front.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE**

* * *

 

 **La robe de Root :** Modèle de la collection Eli Saab défilé haute couture automne-hiver 2013-2014. (photo disponible sur le site de [Grazia](http://img2.grazia.fr/var/grazia/storage/images/media/images/mode/tendances-mode/hc-automne-hiver-2013-2014-elie-saab/le-defile-elie-saab-haute-couture-automne-hiver-2013-20147/10147606-1-fre-FR/Le-defile-Elie-Saab-Haute-Couture-Automne-Hiver-2013-2014_exact1900x908_p.jpg))

 

 **Les bijoux Cartier :** tous les modèles existent et font parties des collections _Lignes essentielles_  pour le collier et le bracelet, _Diamants_ pour l'alliance et les boucles d'oreilles (modèle 1895 pour ces dernières.) .

 

**Critères d'évaluation d'un diamant :**

La qualité d'un diamant s'évalue en général selon quatre critères :

Le poids : l'unité de mesure étant le carat. 1 carat = 0,20 grammes

La taille : la qualité de la taille déterminera la brillance du diamant, la lumière s'y reflétera (j'ai vérifié dans le Besh... on prononce un é en è dans l'usage parlé... une bizarrerie oui c'est vrai en plus...) de façon optimal, on parle alors de feu.

Différentes tailles peuvent être exécutées, la plus connue est la taille diamant, mais il existe aussi la taille émeraude, radiant (comme les boucles d'oreille de Root), poire princesse, rond brillant, etc.

La pureté : moins le diamant compte d'inclusions (solides, liquides ou gazeuses) plus il a de la valeur. L'échelle comprend 12 degrés, celui de la journaliste correspond au deuxième degré.

On l'évalue cette pureté à l'aide d'une lentille grossissante x10.

La couleur : évaluée de D, « blanc exceptionnel + », à Z (teinté... très teinté car la lettre M qualifie une teinte visible à l'œil nu.)

Site à consulter si cela vous intéresse ou que l'envie d'acquérir un diamant vous tente : site de _Diamants infos_

 

 **L'esclavage dans les mines de Marange au Zimbawe** :

 _Sources_ :

[Des mines de Diamants cacheraient des camps de torture au Zimbawe](http://www.afrik.com/article23550.html), RFI, 8 août 2011.

 

**Exploitation des diamants en Afrique et conflits armés :**

En Angola :

Le conflit s'étendit de l'indépendance en 1961 à la mort du chef rebelle de l'UNITA, Jonas Malheiro Samvibi en 2002.

En RDC :

Commencé en 1996 le conflit oppose Mobutu à Kabila, ce dernier devient président, mais dès 1997 la guerre reprend, alors que le nouveau président tente de s'affranchir de ses encombrants ex-alliés Ougandais rwadais et budundis en s'alliant au Zimbabwe, à l'Angola et à la conflit dégénère rapidement vers un désir de contrôler les différentes ressources économiques du pays, dont les diamants.

Le conflit prend officiellement fin en 2003, mais le pays reste régulièrement secoué par la violence.

Le terme _diamant de sang_ ou _Blood Diamont_ trouve son origine dans ce conflit. Différentes ONG l'ont abondamment utilisé pour dénoncer le trafic de diamants servant à financer la guerre et l'implication de différentes compagnies diamantaires et minières, principalement canadiennes, américaines et israéliennes, qui en échange de contrats avantageux soutenait le gouvernement de Laurent Kabila.

Au Liberia et en Sierra Léone :

Commencé en 1989, dans la zone diamantifère au Liberia le conflit s'étend en 1991 à la Sierra Léone, sous l'impulsion de la RUF, une branche du NPFL (National patriotic front of Liberia) fondé par un ancien ministre Libérien Charles Taylor, formé aux techniques de guérilla dans un camp d'entraînement militaire à Benghazi en Lybie.

Si le conflit commença par des revendications politiques, celui-ci devint vite un simple enjeu économique et mafieux, blanchissement d'argent, trafic d'armes, pillage des ressources, massacre des populations et règne de la terreur se suivent.

Fait nouveau, le gouvernement du Liberia, dont Taylor est devenu le président en 1997, participe activement aux actions mafieuses en Sierra Léone.

Le conflit prendra fin en Sierra Leone en 2002.

 _Sources_ :

[Le diamant dans le géopolitique africaine](https://www.cairn.info/revue-afrique-contemporaine-2007-1-page-173.htm), par JF Orru, Remi Pelon et Philippe Gentilhomme dans la revue "Afrique contemporaine", n°2021, janvier 2007, ed. De Boerk supérieur.

[Afrique : les enfants exploités dans les mines artisanales](http://www.afrik.com/article23550.html), Michelle Nougoum, , 8 septembre 2011.

 


	16. Vies détruites et mensonges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **Tatchou** pour ses relectures et sa célérité._

 

* * *

 

 

La limousine de Root se présenta devant la villa de Mark Hendricks vers dix-neuf heures trente.

Root avait passé sa journée sur son ordinateur, Shaw avait regardé des films, nettoyé une énième fois leurs armes et passé plus de deux heures dans la salle de fitness que l'hôtel mettait à disposition de ses clients. Elles avaient déjeuné dans leur chambre et Root avait profité des crédits illimités mis à sa disposition par Athéna pour offrir un véritable banquet à Shaw. Elle la sentait tendue et savait que manger des plats qu'elle appréciait était une bonne façon de la détendre. Elle en évita une autre. Si elles se retrouvaient nues dans un lit ou ailleurs, elles oublieraient pendant des heures tout ce qui les entourait et Root devait travailler. Shaw n'avait rien dit et rien tenté, elle s'était occupée au mieux de son côté essayant de ne pas la distraire. En fin d'après-midi, Root avait proposé à Shaw de venir se plonger avec elle dans le jacuzzi. Shaw lui demanda si elle plaisantait. Root était fatiguée, elle avait juste envie de se détendre et que Shaw lui tienne compagnie, elle la regarda sans comprendre pourquoi elle se montrait si suspicieuse. Shaw se rendit compte que miraculeusement, Root n'avait glissé aucun sous-entendu licencieux dans sa proposition, mais elle refusa son innocente invitation, redoutant de se retrouver nue ou à moitié nue en sa compagnie. Root se résolut donc à passer une demi-heure seule dans son bain bouillonnant.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain habillée, elle retrouva Shaw dans le salon, prête à partir. Celle-ci portait sa tenue de chauffeur, Root une tenue décontractée, jeans cigarette et un joli chemisier en soie gris souris. Leurs tenues les identifiaient auprès du personnel de l'hôtel et la casquette de Shaw lui dissimulait fort à propos les traits du visage. Athéna leur avait conseillé de laisser leurs bagages à l'hôtel et de n'emmener que ce dont elles avaient besoin pour une petite escapade d'un ou deux jours.

« Root, l'interpella soudain Shaw d'une voix neutre. Tu as emporté une tenue sexy j'espère...

\- Euh... pour quoi faire ?

\- N'oublies pas ce que tu es censée aller faire à Vermillon.

\- Tu essaies de faire de l'humour ou ton but est juste de te montrer désagréable ?

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre... Figure-toi que je pense à moi !

\- Abrutie ! fit Root en lui lançant un cendrier qu'elle trouva inopinément à portée de sa main sur une table près de laquelle elle se tenait. »

Shaw l'attrapa au vol, lui adressa une grimace et le reposa sur la table basse du salon.

« Allez viens, ton chauffeur est prêt à te conduire au septième ciel.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? Tu n'es pas censé faire ce genre de réflexions Sam. Elles me sont habituellement réservées...

\- À Root peut-être, mais pas à Kersten Borgen...

\- Tu sais, je t'aime bien comme ça...

\- Comment ?

\- Souriante, amusante, primesautière... »

Root souriait de toute sa personne, Shaw leva les yeux au ciel et empoigna les deux petites valises-cabine fournies par Athéna. Elle ouvrit la porte et fit un signe à Root pour qu'elle sorte.

« Donne-les moi Sam, lui dit Root en désignant les deux valises. Va chercher la voiture. Je t'attends dans le hall. »

Shaw la regarda attentivement. Root savait que Shaw ne prendrait pas l'ascenseur et que descendre douze étages avec deux valises même petites s'avérerait laborieux. Elle lâcha les poignées et laissa Root s'en emparer. Elle ferma ensuite la porte et glissa la carte dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Root attendait, Shaw s'approcha d'elle rapidement, l'embrassa sur le coin de la mâchoire, juste sous l'oreille à droite et partit d'un pas rapide vers la cage d'escalier. Root se demanda si Shaw lui avait murmuré quelque chose. Un « Merci » peut-être, pourtant elle savait que Shaw ne mettait jamais à profit son handicap. Le baiser bref et un peu rude parlait de lui-même. Une gentillesse pour une autre, reconnue et acceptée.

Shaw arrêta le moteur de la limousine. La villa correspondait de l'extérieur exactement à celle dans laquelle elles avaient passé deux jours au cours de la simulation imaginée par Samaritain.

« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée d'aller garer la voiture à plus d'un kilomètre ? demanda soudain Shaw.

\- Il vaut mieux ne prendre aucun risque. Si la voiture reste ici, cela voudra dire que le chauffeur est ici aussi. Cela peut éveiller les soupçons. Qu'est-ce qu'un chauffeur a affaire à attendre sa patronne censée passer un week-end de détente auprès d'un amant de passage ?

\- Un plan à trois ?

\- Sameen ! la morigéna gentiment Root.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Gare la voiture, porte ta valise vide dans ta chambre, commande une bouteille de whisky, demande à ce que personne ne te dérange et viens nous rejoindre discrètement.

\- D'accord, je serai là dans quarante minutes.

\- Tu t'inquiètes ?

\- Euh...

\- Ouvre-moi la porte et file Sam.

\- Tu penses qu'il va nous croire ? Qu'il va accepter de tout plaquer comme ça ?

\- Sameen, on en a déjà parlé. Tu le connais, tu sauras le convaincre, tenta de la rassurer Root. Allez vas-y, je t'attends. »

Shaw sortit, tint la portière à Root qui lui posa brièvement la main sur l'épaule. Shaw alla ensuite récupérer sa valise dans le coffre et la lui tendit. Mark Hendricks avait entendu leur voiture arriver, il attendit un peu, les observant par une fenêtre, puis se décida à sortir et apparut sur le perron de la villa.

« Madame Borgen, soyez la bienvenue ! lui lança-t-il chaleureusement.

\- Vas-y Sam, souffla Root. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se jetèrent un regard intense et Root se dépêcha de rejoindre Mark Hendricks. Shaw réintégra aussi rapidement la limousine que Root s'en éloigna et démarra aussitôt.

Mark Hendricks se précipita pour débarrasser Root de sa valise.

« Vous avez trouvé sans problème ?

\- La magie du GPS. »

L'homme rit.

« Votre chauffeur vous aime beaucoup... dit-il en regardant dans la direction où avait disparu la limousine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Son... langage corporel... et le vôtre.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vous auriez dû me la présenter, je serais curieux de la connaître. On n'a pas souvent l'occasion de rencontrer des officiers de l'armée israélienne.

\- Ex-officier.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un officier renonce jamais à son grade.

\- Mmm, vous avez peut-être raison. »

Il la conduisit à l'intérieur et lui fit les honneurs de la maison. Il lui reprocha gentiment d'être venue très tard, la journée avait été agréable et ils auraient pu en profiter pour se baigner. Root s'excusa et lui assura que son lundi lui serait entièrement consacré.

« Le lac est joli le soir, si la nuit reste claire, les étoiles s'y reflètent.

\- Seriez-vous romantique Mark ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais j'aime parfois profiter des belles choses en belle compagnie.

\- Peut-être pas romantique, mais charmeur certainement.

\- À vrai dire, je m'adapte à la personne avec qui je suis. Il me paraîtrait offensant de se montrer ennuyant ou grossier avec une personne aussi... intéressante que vous l'êtes.

\- Ah, vous me flattez maintenant ?

\- Oui, j'avoue, mais vous le méritez. Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. »

Root leva un sourcil étonné.

« Vraiment ? »

Mark Hendricks laissa échapper un rire, il aimait décidément beaucoup cette femme, intelligente, pétillante, directe, sans compter qu'elle lui plaisait physiquement. Il aimait son sourire, sa grâce nonchalante, son élégance, qu'elle soit ce soir en jeans et blouson de cuir ne la rendait pas moins séduisante que le soir précédent, moins éblouissante certes, mais tout aussi désirable.

« J'ai pensé que contrairement au lit, vous apprécieriez de bénéficier de votre propre salle de bain.

\- Oh, c'est une très délicate attention, je vous remercie.

\- Je vous en prie. Je peux donc monter votre valise ?

\- Oui, merci. »

Root se sentait complètement en porte-à-faux avec lui. Le malaise qu'elle avait éprouvé au muséum commença à la reprendre, d'autant plus que Mark Hendricks se montrait réellement charmant. Il jouait au charmeur, mais avec délicatesse et intelligence. Root espérait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop quand il s'apercevrait qu'elle l'avait trompé. Elle monta à sa suite et exprima le désir de se rafraîchir un peu. Il la laissa en lui spécifiant qu'elle pouvait prendre tout son temps et qu'il l'attendait en bas. Elle resta dix minutes dans sa chambre, espérant que le temps soudain s'emballât et que les dix minutes se transformassent en heures. Quarante minutes avait dit Shaw. Root avait hâte qu'elle fût là et mît fin à toute cette comédie.

 

Quand elle redescendit au salon, Mark Hendricks remarqua son changement d'humeur, sa gêne. Il redouta l'avoir offensée ou qu'elle se sentît prise au piège, isolée avec lui et ses désirs libidineux, loin de son chauffeur. Il la trouvait réellement sympathique et ne courait pas spécialement après « _un bon coup_ », s'il le voulait son carnet d'adresse lui en fournirait un dans l'heure. Il souffrait rarement de ce genre de frustration. Il était bel homme, amant attentif, compagnon agréable et surtout, surtout, il ne faisait aucune illusion sur la vénalité de certains de ses contacts, il était riche.

Kersten Borgen lui plaisait beaucoup, il savait comme il s'avérait parfois difficile de rencontrer des gens désintéressés, des gens sympathiques. Voilà, pourquoi il ne s'était jamais brouillé avec les mères de ses enfants. Elles faisaient parties du cercle des gens sympathiques et désintéressées. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment restés très intimes, mais leur rapports reposaient sur une extrême cordialité.

Au cours du dîner le soir précédent, il avait prit un réel plaisir à écouter la jeune Sud-Africaine, il s'en serait tenu à partager avec elle un dîner agréable, mais ensuite Kensten Borgen l'avait entraîné dans un jeu de séduction qui l'avait amusé et auquel il s'était laissé prendre. Elle l'avait troublé pendant la danse et même s'il n'en montra rien, elle le laissa estomaqué d'avoir osé le relever. Plus encore, de l'avoir fait sans tomber dans la vulgarité. Rien d'étonnant qu'ensuite il se trouva envahi par le besoin pressant de la coucher dans un lit, de vérifier si elle tiendrait ses promesses licencieuses, et Dieu sait si elle lui en avait promis. Il se troublait rien qu'à y penser.

Seul dans le salon, il s'était même demandé s'il n'allait pas remettre le dîner à plus tard et la monter, dès sa réapparition, dans sa chambre, ou même ici, ils n'avaient pas besoin forcement d'un lit. Mais quand elle redescendit sa libido chuta d'un coup. La jeune femme lui sembla changée et il perçut que quelque chose la chagrinait. Il ne gâcherait pas leur soirée. Si pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle ne souhaitait plus coucher avec lui, il saurait lui faire comprendre que cela n'avait aucune importance, que sa présence amicale lui suffisait amplement.

Il réfléchit à une manière de la mettre à l'aise.

« Kersten ? Je peux vous appeler Kersten ? »

Root hocha la tête en évitant de croiser son regard.

« Vous aimez les oiseaux ? »

La jeune femme le regarda décontenancée par sa question.

« Le lac Érié accueille de nombreuses espèces d'oiseaux migrateurs, de nombreux oiseaux tout court. Leur vol et même leurs cris sont très beaux à voir ou à entendre. Je sais que vous possédez des lodges construits dans des réserves en Afrique du sud et que le spectacle ici vous semblera peut-être ridicule en comparaison, mais en tant que natif des bords du lac, j'ai un amour particulier pour celui-ci. Pour tout vous dire, je suis très fier de mon lac et ce serait un plaisir de vous faire découvrir quelques uns de ses charmes. La nuit n'est pas encore tombée, le crépuscule est le moment idéal pour se promener sur la plage. »

Il se dirigea vers un meuble, ouvrit une porte et sortit deux étuis à jumelles.

« Vous laisseriez-vous tenter ? Je peux vous prêter des chaussures pour marcher sur la grève. »

Root hésitait, sa proposition sous-entendait une promenade romantique sur la plage aux lueurs du soleil couchant.

« Je vous propose un balade de naturaliste, d'ornithologue, pas besoin de se promener main dans la main, vous n'aurez pas à me poser la tête sur l'épaule, ni à m'écouter vous réciter des poèmes... juste à supporter mon enthousiaste. J'ai envie de marcher tranquillement. Ma vie à Cleveland est souvent trépidante. J'aime parfois retrouver le silence et le calme. Je ne crois pas que vous soyez opposée à cela.

\- Vous avez raison. En voyage, je regrette souvent ne plus pouvoir contempler en silence les grands espaces.

\- Le lac n'a rien à voir avec la savane, mais je suis sûre que vous trouverez la même sérénité à vous y promener. C'est d'accord alors ? Nous dînerons ensuite... À moins que vous ne décidiez de rentrer à votre hôtel. Vous êtes la bienvenue ici, mais vous restez libre de faire ce que on vous semble. J'avoue que c'est aussi pour cela que j'apprécie votre compagnie.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- La liberté d'être et de faire ce que bon vous semble. Vous êtes de compagnie agréable Kersten et euh... »

Il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'il apprécierait autant de coucher avec elle, que de juste partager un bon dîner ou une conversation, une promenade. C'était un peu difficile de lui dire de but en blanc sans faire preuve de goujaterie, mais Root comprit son intention et elle lui dédia un sourire franc.

« Bon, si vous ne m'apportez pas vos chaussures rapidement vous pourrez ranger vos jumelles Mark, on n'y verra plus rien. »

Il rit heureux que son message lui soit parvenu et se dépêcha d'aller lui choisir une paire de chaussures de randonné basse.

Ils partirent côte à côte sur la plage. Mark Hendricks n'avait pas menti, il adorait le lac, durant toute leur promenade, il parla à Root de son histoire, de ses spécifications géologiques et géographiques, il lui raconta comment dans les années soixante-dix les scientifiques avaient craint que le lac ne s'eutrophie et que seuls des accords canado-américains et une attention accrue des pouvoirs publics avait sauvé le lac une dizaine d'années plus tard, mais que le milieu restait très fragile. L'urbanisation de ses rives, les villes de Cleveland, Détroit ou Buffalo entre autres, les pratiques agricoles faisaient peser une menace constante sur le délicat écosystème. Il lui posa des questions sur la conservation des espaces naturels en Afrique de Sud, les politiques mises en place pour les préserver auxquelles Root répondit avec précision.

Tout en discutant, il l'invita à s'asseoir sur la grève, sortit les paires de jumelles et l'encouragea à inspecter la surface du lac. Il était déjà tard et la visibilité baissait, mais ils virent un couple de cygnes siffleurs, un vol de sternes et un autre de mouettes. Des sternes pierregarains et des mouettes de Bonaparte, précisa-t-il.

« Bonaparte, comme le général ?

\- Non, comme l'ornithologue Charles Lucien, mais c'est un Français lui aussi, moins guerrier cependant ! »

L'excursion détendit Root, Mark Hendricks se comporta naturellement avec elle, son attitude charmeuse, ses manières de séducteur avaient fait place à un agréable et amical comportement. Il l'invita à bavarder et elle se garda bien de refuser. Quand le soir descendit, ils restèrent assis un long moment sur la plage sans parler.

Root se laissa gagner par la mélancolie, le souvenir qu'elle avait de Shaw dans ses bras sur cette même plage. Elle ressentait ses propres bras refermés sur elle-même, alors qu'elle vivait dans le corps de Shaw, son bien-être et sa confusion d'être venue se lover contre son corps. Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux, elle aurait aimé revivre ce moment, savoir ce qu'elle ressentirait elle, si elle tenait cette fois Shaw dans ses bras, serrée contre elle. Elle voulait un souvenir qui lui appartînt en propre, pas l'un de ceux qui appartenaient à Shaw, persuadée qu'elle avait dû vivre ce moment intensément. Elle avait depuis tenu Shaw dans ses bras ainsi, mais pas ici, sur la grève du lac Érié, pas à ce moment-là.

« Nous devrions peut-être rentrer, proposa Mark Hendricks. Les nuits sont encore fraîches et nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup couverts.

\- Oui. Vous avez raison d'être fier de votre lac Mark. J'espère seulement qu'un jour, il ne deviendra pas un bourbier vert et malodorant.

\- Je l'espère aussi sincèrement. »

Il lui tendit une main et sans l'avoir voulu la tira un peu vivement de sa position assise. Il avait mal évalué son poids, pas prévu qu'elle fût si légère. Elle se retrouva collée à lui. Il baissa la tête, sa bouche à quinze centimètres de la sienne. Ils se regardèrent. Même si elle lui plaisait, même s'il le désirait, il retint son envie de l'embrasser. Il la sentait tendue contre lui. Il lui dédia un sourire amical.

« Excusez-moi, je ne vous pensais pas si... svelte.

\- Où est passé votre délicatesse ? plaisanta-t-elle en penchant la tête.

\- Euh... balbutia Mark Hendricks s'apercevant que son excuse pouvait s'avérer insultante.

\- Je plaisante, mon chauffeur serait ravie de votre remarque, elle trouve que je ne mange pas assez.

\- Vous parlez beaucoup de votre chauffeur.

\- C'est vrai, je l'adore ! »

Elle lui déposa un baiser léger sur la joue et l'embarras qu'il avait éprouvé plus tôt, d'avoir eu l'envie de l'embrasser, d'avoir senti son malaise, de l'avoir insultée par distraction, se dissipa.

Ils marchaient en silence. Mark Hendricks se retourna plusieurs fois, d'abord curieux, puis plus inquiet. Root finit par le remarquer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Quelqu'un nous suit.

\- Oh... »

Elle s'arrêta fouillant la nuit du regard. Elle se mit soudain à rire, Athéna venait de lui confirmer, sans que vraiment Root n'en eut besoin, ce qu'elle soupçonnait.

« Je suis désolée, c'est mon chauffeur.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ?

\- Parce que je la connais, vous allez voir. »

Root plaça son pouce et son index en cercle dans sa bouche et siffla : une brève, une longue, une brève, une pause, une brève et une longue, trois brèves. Un R.A.S en morse. De la lisière de la grève trois brèves suivies d'une pose, puis d'une longue, une brève, une longue, se firent entendre. « OK, répondit Shaw. »

« Vous voyez, dit Root en souriant.

\- Dites-lui de se joindre à nous.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Je croyais qu'elle dormait à l'hôtel ?

\- Oui. Mais je pensais que vous aviez compris qu'elle prenait sa mission de protection très au sérieux. Elle repartira quand elle sera sûre que tout sera en ordre et que je suis en sécurité.

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

\- C'est juste une habitude à prendre et je dois vous avouer que je trouve cela touchant.

\- Hum, j'aurais du mal à supporter.

\- J'ai des chauffeurs, des gouvernantes et des gardes du corps depuis que je suis née, cela fait partie de l'ordre naturel des choses pour moi. »

 

Ils mirent une vingtaine de minutes à rejoindre la villa. Ils entrèrent bruyamment dans le salon en se frottant les bras et en plaisantant. Mark Hendricks était d'humeur joyeuse, la jeune femme lui avait confirmé qu'elle resterait dîner avec lui et que, comme il avait eu la gentillesse de lui préparer une chambre, elle en profiterait au moins pour cette nuit. Il lui vantait ses talents de cuisinier quand il se figea. Une paire de pieds reposait sur la table basse du salon. Le dossier du fauteuil sur lequel le propriétaire des pieds était assis lui cachait son corps et son visage. Root leva des yeux interrogateurs vers lui quand il s'arrêta au milieu d'une phrase. Elle suivit la direction de son regard et découvrit elle aussi les pieds. Son cœur se glaça et puis elle reconnut les chaussures que portait Shaw. La soirée allait prendre un tour... différent. Elle ne l'envisageait pas franchement avec sérénité, mais Shaw lui avait manqué durant cette heure et demie passée en compagnie de Mark Hendricks et elle allait enfin pouvoir cesser de prétendre être ce qu'elle n'était pas. Non que cela l'ennuyait d'endosser des personnalités, elle aimait plutôt cela, mais c'était juste les circonstances qui lui avait rendu la tache désagréable. Elle sourit inconsciemment.

« Votre chauffeur ! réalisa Hendricks en surprenant son sourire épanoui.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Vous n'avez pas confiance ! Ou elle n'a pas confiance. Kersten, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous étiez… ?

\- Que j'étais quoi ?

\- Euh, que vous et votre chauffeur, vous... fit-il gêné.

\- Je suis venue plus tôt parce que j'avais faim, se fit soudain entendre une voix bourrue du fond du fauteuil. Que j'en avais marre que vous roucouliez tous les deux et que je préfère ta bouffe à celle des hôtels de deuxième catégorie. »

Mark Hendricks ouvrit la bouche et ses yeux s'agrandirent. La voix. L'accent. Il ne les avait pas entendus depuis longtemps, mais il ne les avait pas oubliés. Il tourna vers Root un regard pantois.

« Je... C'est elle... votre chauffeur ?! demanda-t-il estomaqué.

\- Oui, c'est moi, mais je ne suis pas son chauffeur, ni son garde du corps, encore moins son chaperon ou son amante. »

Root n'apprécia que très moyennement sa dernière affirmation, elle lui revaudrait cela, se promit-elle.

Les pieds sur la table basse regagnèrent le sol et Shaw fit face à Mark Hendricks. Contrairement à ce qu'avaient laissé supposer ses paroles, son expression ne révélait aucune émotion, même son regard restait impénétrable. Mais Mark Hendricks n'eut pas l'air d'y être sensible et il laissa libre cours à sa bouillante émotion, sa joie de la revoir.

Il se précipita sur Shaw en criant son prénom et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra étroitement contre lui et si Root n'avait pas été si inquiète de la suite de leur entrevue, elle aurait éclaté de rire en voyant le visage de Shaw se renfrogner et celle-ci essayer vainement de se dégager de l'étreinte vigoureuse. Mark, comme il l'avait fait en la retrouvant à Slavic Village, se recula vivement en riant et s'excusa.

« Sameen, je suis désolé, je sais que tu détestes cela, mais je suis si content de te voir !

\- Ouais, ben bon, faut se calmer un peu.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, dit-il en riant. »

Il la dévisagea un instant.

« Si... tu as changé et tu t'es coupé les cheveux... Sameen ?... Je ne comprends pas... tu n'es pas son chauffeur ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il se tourna vers Root confus.

« Kersten, je suis désolé, je vous présente...

\- Elle sait qui je suis, je suis venue avec elle.

\- Ben, tu es son chauffeur alors... Attends ? Tu t'es engagée dans les rangs de Tsahal ? Mais tu n'es pas juive... si ? »

Il ne comprenait plus rien. C'était le chauffeur, pas le chauffeur ? Elle était venue avec Kersten Borgen. Et pourquoi diable fallait-il que le chauffeur d'une femme, une Sud-Africaine avec qui il avait eu l'intention de coucher, soit l'une des personnes qu'il avait le plus aimé dans sa vie ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

« Mark, laisse tomber, l'interrompit Shaw dans ses pensées. Fais à manger, on t'expliquera après.

\- On ?

\- Oui, moi et R... ta Kersten, fit Shaw en dédiant une grimace de dédain à Root.

\- Vous êtes ensemble alors ? Kersten...

\- Vous devriez préparer le dîner Mark, le coupa Root. Si vous connaissez aussi bien Sameen que je le suppose, vous devriez savoir qu'il vaut mieux la nourrir vite quand elle a faim...

\- Ah ah ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Je ne comprends rien à vos histoires, mais vous avez raison, il ne vaut mieux pas contrarier l'estomac vide de Sameen quand il a faim.

\- Vous voulez de l'aide ?

\- Non, j'ai juste à réchauffer les plats. Sameen, viens là que je te voie.

\- Non, prépare à manger et tais-toi, tu me verras bien assez après.

\- Tu vas rester dormir ici ?! demanda-t-il radieux

\- Oui.

\- Super. »

Il s'éloigna dans la cuisine, heureux que Shaw lui eût réservé une si bonne surprise et complètement déboussolé par son incroyable arrivée, l'implication que semblait y avoir pris Kersten Borgen. Shaw s'était toujours montrée très secrète, autant attendre qu'elle dévoilât elle-même les raisons de sa venue. Il mit le feu sous la cocotte posée sur la cuisinière, enfourna dans le micro-onde un saladier de riz blanc et ouvrit son réfrigérateur, puis son congélateur. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'une troisième personne vint se joindre à eux, et certainement pas quelqu'un comme Sameen Shaw qui, si elle n'avait pas changé, était dotée d'un solide appétit.

« Sameen, j'ai prévu des ris de veaux et du riz, mais euh... je ne comptais pas que tu sois là. Une pizza, ça t'irait ?

\- Ouais, ne te tracasse pas pour moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu serais prête à jeûner ? Si c'est le cas tu as bien changé.

\- Je peux manger n'importe quoi.

\- Oui, ça je le sais bien. Je te prépare une salade avec.

\- Mouais merci, c'est sympa.

\- Si tu restes demain, je sortirai de quoi faire un barbecue... avec plein de viande. Tu aimes toujours ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, tu seras là ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Okay, on verra. »

Shaw s'était rassise dans son fauteuil. Root prit place en face d'elle et l'observa attentivement. Shaw regardait dans le vide.

« Sam ? »

Shaw releva la tête.

« Ça va ?

\- Mmm...

\- Tu veux... ?

\- Non.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Shaw sincèrement. »

Ses yeux brillèrent. Elle manquait d'assurance, là elle ne venait pas au milieu des coups de feu et du danger sauver un homme, elle venait le soustraire à un meurtre horrible. Elle devait le convaincre de laisser sa vie derrière lui, de tout abandonner pour partir au loin avec une nouvelle identité. Il avait des enfants, des amis, une entreprise qui marchait, bien, des passions. Il devrait tout laisser avant deux jours. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle lui demanderait de le faire. Pour quelle raison ? À cause d'elle. Merde, Mark ne l'avait pas vue depuis quinze ans, depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle arrêtait les courses, sans lui avoir donné d'explications même s'il se doutait peut-être des raisons qui avait dicté sa brutale décision. Ensuite, elle ne lui avait plus jamais donné de nouvelles. C'était elle tout craché, une égocentrique. Elle n'avait jamais pris vraiment conscience qu'il l'aimait et que c'était réciproque. Il l'avait protégée, il l'avait soutenue, il ne lui avait jamais rien demandé en échange, sauf de gagner des courses honnêtement et d'arrêter parfois de se conduire comme... comme une mauvaise fille, de boire, de coucher avec n'importe qui, n'importe où. Ils avaient parfois partagé le même lit, mais Shaw savait qu'il s'y était résolu pour l'empêcher d'aller chercher ailleurs un partenaire. Elle savait, que, si physiquement il l'avait appréciée, qu'il avait pris son pied, ce n'était pas le genre de relation qu'il avait aspiré à avoir avec elle. Que coucher avec elle lui avait donné mauvaise conscience. À cette époque, Shaw se foutait de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, après une course elle avait besoin de décompresser et elle avait très vite découvert, qu'encore mieux que l'alcool, le sexe y aidait et qu'elle aimait ça.

Sans Samaritain, elle n'aurait jamais revu Mark Hendricks, ni su qu'il avait compté dans sa vie, vraiment compté. Mais lui Samaritain, il savait tout, il avait su lire en elle, tout ce qu'elle ignorait, ou feignait d'ignorer, pour pouvoir continuer à vivre tranquillement sa petite vie égoïste. Pour ne pas avoir à penser à ce qu'elle pouvait bien éprouver pour des gens, des sentiments dont elle n'avait aussi, pour être vraiment honnête, jamais pris vraiment conscience. C'était le cas pour Root. Par ennui, elle aurait sans doute fini par coucher avec elle, même si l'idée de coucher avec une femme ne l'avait jamais vraiment branchée. Mais compris ce qu'elle éprouvait vraiment pour elle ? Jamais. Sauf peut-être, si elle l'avait perdue définitivement et encore... Il avait fallu ce sale pervers de Samaritain pour que tout lui sautât au visage.

Il continuait à la torturer, même loin d'elle, il arrivait à encore à saper ses défenses, à la faire souffrir, à la mettre à terre, à la conduire à se comporter comme une psychopathe.

 

« Hé Sameen ! C'est prêt ! Viens manger. »

Mark Hendricks l'appelait sa pizza à la main. Root l'avait aidé à dresser la table, elle jetait des coups d'œil inquiets à Shaw qu'elle voyait s'enfoncer dans de noires pensées, sans savoir comment la soulager. Shaw vint se mettre à table et mangea en silence la tête baissée sur son assiette. Ni Root, ni Mark Hendricks déstabilisé par son humeur sombre, n'osèrent entamer une discussion et le dîner qu'il avait prévu convivial s'écoula sinistrement.

 

À la fin du repas, mal à l'aise, Mark Hendricks, débarrassa la table, Root se proposa pour leur préparer un café et il s'étonna qu'elle sache où se trouvaient les tasses, le café, le sucre et les petites cuillères. On aurait dit qu'elle connaissait la maison, qu'elle y était déjà venue. Root fit couler trois tasses et les porta au salon. Ils se retrouvèrent assis en silence. Shaw se mangeait les doigts nerveusement, Mark Hendricks se demandait ce que les deux jeunes femmes lui voulaient, pourquoi Shaw se montrait si sombre, et Root attendait que Shaw prenne la parole.

« Sameen... murmura Root au bout d'un moment. »

Il fallait que Shaw se lançât et arrêtât de tergiverser. Shaw leva la tête vers elle et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Mark, il faut que tu partes, lâcha-t-elle brutalement sans le regarder.

\- Tu veux rester seule avec Kersten chez moi ?

\- Non, idiot.

\- Alors quoi, Sameen ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais ici, je veux dire avec elle ? Chez moi. Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis quinze ans, tu arrives déguisée en chauffeur avec une Sud-Africaine...

\- Elle n'est pas Sud-Africaine...

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda Mark Hendricks en se tournant vers Root.

\- Une amie.

\- Je ne vous connais pas, vous...

\- Mark, Merde ! Arrête avec tes questions, le coupa Shaw durement. Tu es en danger, nous sommes venues te sauver la mise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sameen ? »

Shaw se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce en se rongeant les ongles. Mark Hendricks se sentit encore plus déstabilisé, il ne lui connaissait pas cette habitude, elle semblait nerveuse et si il y avait bien quelqu'un capable de garder toujours son calme, quelle que soit l'urgence de la situation, c'était elle. Elle avait changé. Elle gardait cette présence incroyable qu'elle avait toujours eue, ce visage dur et fermé qui ne s'adoucissait que quand soudain, elle souriait, même si son sourire n'était qu'à peine esquissé. Son regard brillait toujours d'une flamme intérieure, profonde, teintée de violence, de mystère. Mais son visage, son expression, son comportement agité, dénotaient une fébrilité anormale chez elle, du moins chez la personne qu'il avait connue.

« Sameen... l'appela-t-il inquiet. »

Shaw s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers lui. Ce qu'elle avait redouté s'étalait devant ses yeux. Mark... il n'avait pas changé. Du moins, ses sentiments envers elle, n'avaient pas changé. Cet espèce de mélange d'affection sincère, d'admiration, de désir de protection. Tout ce qu'elle avait détesté chez lui et accepté parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais étouffée, parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien demandé en échange de ses bagnoles et de sa protection. Rien, jamais. Il ne l'avait jamais draguée. Il ne l'avait pas retenue quand elle était partie. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait incapable de lui expliquer ce pourquoi elle était là.

« Root, je... je ne peux pas, dit-elle misérablement en baissant la tête. »

Root se leva promptement et vint lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

« Okay Sameen, viens avec moi dehors. Mark vous permettez ? Je reviens tout de suite.

\- Euh... oui. »

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent et Root fit asseoir Shaw par terre juste à côté de la porte. Celle-ci s'installa les genoux repliés devant elle et s'appuya le dos au mur, Root s'accroupit devant elle.

« Sameen...

\- C'est impossible... je...

\- Tu veux que je lui parle ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ?

\- Fais comme si c'était un numéro Root, ne m'implique pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache.

\- Il va trouver ça bizarre...

\- Tu sais parler aux gens, tu sauras le convaincre, s'il te plaît...

\- D'accord Sameen. Aty tu peux m'aider ?

\- Oui, répondit celle-ci immédiatement.

\- À mentir ?

\- Oui.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna un peu Root.

\- Oui, confirma Athéna.

\- Allons-y alors. Sam, tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas d'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Je peux te faire confiance ?

\- Oui. »

Root la regarda un instant, touchée par sa peine et son malaise. Une vague de haine lui retourna les entrailles.

« Root ? »

Shaw avait senti à travers ses mains posées sur ses genoux, un changement chez Root, elle avait relevé la tête et la dévisageait attentivement.

« Root, je suis...

\- Ne continue pas Sameen, surtout ne t'excuse pas, je te l'interdis, comme je t'interdis de penser que tu es nulle, que tu vaux plus rien, que tu n'es plus qu'une... merde... C'est bien à ça que tu es en train de penser n'est-ce pas ?

\- …

\- Je vais les massacrer, cracha haineusement Root.

\- Root...

\- Et tu vas les massacrer avec moi, on en fera de la bouillie de Greer, de Lambert, de tous ceux qui t'ont touchée, quant à Samaritain, je te promets qu'il ne sera même plus capable de calculer combien font un et un.»

Shaw malgré la nuit distinguait assez les traits de Root pour savoir qu'elle parlait sérieusement, sa haine était palpable. Elle l'imagina soudain ses deux Glock à la main, Athéna dans son oreille, en train de foncer, de descendre tout ce qui bougeait sans qu'aucun muscle de sa figure ne se mût, pas même ses paupières, le regard fixé dans le vide. Belle à mourir. Un combat pour elle-même, pour Athéna, pour le monde, pour elle, Shaw. Une vengeance aussi. Mortelle. Mais pas seule. Avec elle. Ensemble.

« Je rentre avec toi, décida soudain Shaw, incapable de la laisser partir seule affronter Mark Hendricks. Mais tu lui parles.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, c'est notre mission non ? Je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser seule.

\- Okay, fit Root en souriant. »

Elle prit appui sur les genoux de Shaw pour se relever et lui tendit une main. Shaw l'attrapa et se remit sur ses pieds.

« Prête ?

\- Mouais...

\- Tu sais quoi Sam ?

\- Mmm ? fit Shaw suspicieuse.

\- Je t'adore vraiment ! s'écria Root enthousiaste. »

Root la serra contre elle et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Shaw leva les yeux aux ciel, mais quand Root se détacha d'elle, elle lui prit la main et la serra brièvement dans la sienne avant de la relâcher. Elle regagnèrent le salon où Mark Hendricks finissait de ranger la vaisselle en se demandant ce que les deux jeunes femmes lui voulaient vraiment.

 

« Mark, venez vous asseoir. »

Il obtempéra et Root se lança dans ses explications. Une histoire abracadabrante, d'espionnage industriel, de trafic d'influence, de pègre chinoise et de contrat lancé sur la tête de Marks Hendricks. Shaw jugea son discours complètement idiot et supputait que Mark n'y croirait pas un instant. Il possédait une boîte de communication qui n'avait rien à cacher, n'utilisait aucune technologie révolutionnaire et ne trempait dans aucun trafic. Connaissant Mark, elle doutait même qu'un contrôle fiscal pût trouver la plus minuscule anomalie dans ses finances. Shaw avait oublié combien Root et Athéna pouvaient se montrer retorses, comment elles excellaient à trouver les moindres failles, à combiner les données et à sortir des résultats complètement improbables et parfaitement crédibles... pour un être humain moyen. Elle se renfrogna en pensant que ces deux génies la ravalaient au rang de cette catégorie médiocre. Elles utilisèrent l'implication technologique de Mark Hendricks dans l'organisation des Touge Racing. Il s'occupait depuis des années de presque tout l'aspect numérique : publicité, annonces, contacts, diffusion et même des paris qui passaient par le dark net. L'angle d'attaque parfait. Root sortit son ordinateur et montra chiffres, tableaux, échanges de courriels et autres documents réels ou fabriqués de toute pièces par Athéna pour convaincre l'homme d'affaires honnête, le passionné de courses de rue illégales, qu'il courait un grave danger de mort. Shaw le vit blêmir au fur et mesure que Root implacablement, lui démontrait que sa vie à Cleveland, sa vie en tant que Mark Hendricks était condamnée. Elle enfonça le clou en insinuant que ses enfants, ses amis, ses collaborateurs se trouvaient en danger. Et Shaw admira plus encore comment elle arriva à le persuader que lui seul était visé. Qu'une fois qu'il aurait disparu tout le monde serait sauf, en sécurité. Son existence seule posait problème. Idée stupide, mais après avoir écouté Root, même elle y croyait. Elle n'arriva à déceler aucune faille dans son raisonnement. Son histoire se tenait et on pouvait y prêter crédit à 100%. Elle se détendit et son dos reposa plus confortablement sur le dossier de son siège. Root le remarqua du coin de l'œil et lui dédia un sourire heureux.

« Mais c'est complètement dingue ! s'exclama Mark Hendricks.

\- Mais réel.

\- Et maintenant ? En quoi pouvez-vous m'aider ?

\- En vous donnant une nouvelle identité, un nouveau départ. Vous vivrez aux Seychelles et serez à la tête d'un complexe hôtelier de luxe. Cette destination n'est pas définitive, mais c'est la meilleure que nous vous ayons trouvée pour l'instant. Je crois surtout que vous vous y plairez beaucoup.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, répondit Root avec confiance. Développement de votre activité, organisation de safaris pêche, de plongées de rêves... de compétitions...

\- De compétitions ?

\- Oui, vous aimez ça. Bon pas de courses de rue, mais de plongée en apnée, de pêche, de voile, ou de tout autre chose qui vous tentera. Vous aimez votre lac Mark, vous tomberez amoureux de ce pays. »

Il ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? Sameen, je croyais que tu te destinais à être médecin. Tu te débrouillais bien à la fac... Tu as laissé tomber ?

\- Euh... Non, j'ai eu mon diplôme, mais je voulais passer une spécialisation de chirurgien et d'urgentiste... et euh...

\- Elle a eu mieux à faire... notre agence a pensé qu'un esprit aussi brillant serait plus utile à son pays dans ses rangs que dans celui d'un hôpital.

\- Quelle agence ?

\- Mark... lui dit Root charmeuse. Accordez-nous quelque petits secrets...

\- D'accord, mais si je disparais, ceux qui m'en veulent ne vont-ils pas s'en prendre à mes proches ? Les menacer pour me faire sortir de mon trou ? »

Shaw blêmit, c'est exactement la stratégie qu'employait Samaritain à son égard.

« Non, car vous allez mourir Mark, votre corps sera retrouvé et vous serez identifié officiellement.

\- C'est... horrible, et mes enfants ?

\- Pour ça, je suis désolée. Mais... s'empressa de continuer Root. Cette situation n'est pas définitive. À vrai dire, j'espère qu'elle prenne fin le plus rapidement possible. Une fois vos ennemis éradiqués, vous pourrez refaire la surface. Vous ne serez pas le premier à qui cela arrive.

\- De toute façon ai-je vraiment le choix ?

\- Non, tu ne l'as pas, déclara Shaw durement. Et puis, si tu n'es pas d'accord, je te fous en taule au fin fond de la Sibérie ou de la forêt amazonienne. Ce sera moins marrant, mais tu seras à l'abri.

\- Sameen est radicale. Son option est cependant valable.

\- Bon... et ma disparition aura lieu quand ?

\- Demain.

\- Oh.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes plus les surprises Mark ?

\- Je me serai bien passé de celle-ci... mais...merci Sameen.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- D'être venue toi. »

Shaw baissa la tête, elle aurait tant aimé n'avoir jamais eu à le revoir.

« Donc demain...

\- On vous conduira à l'aéroport en fin de matinée, juste après que votre corps ait été découvert et identifié.

\- Mais il y a des contrôles biométriques à l'aéroport.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, tout a été prévu.

\- J'aurai aimé te revoir dans d'autres circonstances Sameen, lui dit Mark tristement. »

Shaw allait craquer s'il continuait. Elle se leva.

« Mark, tu peux me dire où je peux dormir, je suis crevée et demain...

\- Euh, j'ai donné la grande chambre à... euh...

\- Vous pouvez continuer à m'appeler Kersten.

\- Prends la deuxième porte sur la droite, la salle de bain...

\- Je sais où est la salle de bain.

\- Ah ! »

Shaw tourna les talons et monta. Elle se rendit d'abord dans la chambre destinée à Root pour récupérer une tenue de nuit qu'elle avait rangée dans sa valise, puis décida d'utiliser la salle d'eau de la chambre, elle n'avait aucune envie de redescendre. Quand elle eut fini, Athéna l'encouragea à se plier à une séance de méditation, mais Shaw épuisée refusa. Athéna insista un peu, mais se rendit compte que Shaw ne trouverait pas la force de se concentrer. Revoir son ancien mécène, savoir ce que Samaritain espérait lui faire subir, les mensonges qu'elle et Root lui avaient débité, sa culpabilité, l'effort qu'elle avait fourni durant la soirée pour ne pas craquer, l'avaient psychiquement mise à genoux. Athéna augurait une mauvaise nuit pour la jeune femme et elle regrettait aussi sa décision de vouloir dormir dans une chambre seule. Elle ne lui en fit pas la réflexion car elle savait que Shaw ne consentirait pas à ce que Mark Hendricks sût qu'elle partageait un lit avec Root. Et rien ne la ferait plier. Qu'importait si sa décision entraînerait qu'elle dût se réveiller seule en pleine nuit, paniquer et mourir d'effroi à devoir se déplacer dans le noir dans un endroit presque inconnu ou si, une nouvelle fois, elle avait réussi à blesser Root.

 .

 

« Vous travaillez depuis longtemps avec Sameen ?

\- Trois ans.

\- Vous la connaissiez avant ?

\- Juste par son dossier.

\- Je crois que je vais aller dormir… Dites ? lui demanda-t-il soudain. Vous m'avez séduit pour les besoins de votre mission ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça vous arrive souvent ?

\- Quelquefois.

\- C'est triste. »

Il se leva, lui souhaita bonne nuit et se retira dans la salle d'eau du rez-de-chaussée. Root le rappela.

« Mark ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré, Sameen vous aime beaucoup.

\- Vous avez de la chance de savoir cela, j'ai toujours adoré cette fille, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qu'elle pensait. Elle a toujours été si introvertie, si fermée.

\- Si vous le saviez. Pas qu'elle vous aimait peut-être, mais qu'elle vous respectait... chez elle, c'est équivalent. »

Il lui adressa un sourire mélancolique et partit.

 .

 

Root se retrouva seule dans le salon. Athéna la contacta et lui demanda de brancher son ordinateur. Elle devait vérifier les sécurités de l'aéroport de Cleveland-Hopkins, puis tous ceux par lesquels Mark Hendricks passerait pour une escale lors de son voyage. Root s'assura que les données biométriques avaient bien été altérées et remplacées par celles de sa nouvelle identité. Elle imprima ensuite tous les papiers qui lui étaient nécessaire pour commencer sa nouvelle vie : passeports, permis de conduire, carte bancaire, mémo des numéros de ses comptes en banques, de ses différentes polices d'assurance, des tous les contrats utiles qu'il était censé avoir signés, un dossier complet sur l'état de ses affaires aux Seychelles, de ses investissements à Madagascar et aux Comores.

Athéna avait initié des prises de contacts, en particulier aux Comores. Le pays peinait à se développer malgré de nombreuses ressources et de multiples intérêts touristiques et Athéna avait pensé que Mark Hendricks pourrait trouver intéressant de développer une offre touristique là-bas. L'éco-tourisme était à la mode, les possibilités dans la région étaient énormes. Elle avait choisi de l'installer aux Seychelles pour lui faciliter le départ, mais il serait libre de se diversifier s'il le souhaitait, ou de rester tranquille sur sa propriété. Athéna avait calculé que les probabilités pour que Mark Hendrick revînt à son ancienne vie atteignaient un pourcentage acceptable dans seulement dix ans... peut-être huit, mais avec un pourcentage de 62%. En 2026 le pourcentage se hissait à 82,39%. Le risque de réapparaître deviendrait acceptable.

Dix ans. Root le savait. Pas Shaw. Mais Athéna avec les nouvelles données en sa possession avait entièrement revu les calculs que lui avait demandé d'effectuer Shaw le jour où elle et Root l'avait libérée.

Le 23 avril 2016 les rapports se présentait ainsi :

 

Probabilité de victoire en faveur de Samaritain : 37,83%.

Probabilité de victoire en faveur de Sameen : 02,14%. »

 

Aujourd'hui le 29 mai 2016 :

 

Probabilité de victoire en faveur de Samaritain : 28,31%.

Probabilité de victoire en faveur de Sameen : 11,62%. »

 

Le 29 mai 2026 :

 

Probabilité de victoire en faveur de Samaritain : 00,00001%.

Probabilité de victoire en faveur Sameen : 39,97%. »

 

Le rapport de force, malgré l'existence toujours aussi importante de l'élément imprévu, basculerait bientôt, dans cinq ans, quand Athéna aurait repris la main. Numériquement. Définitivement. Les risques que courait Mark Hendricks étaient générés par l'existence probables d'agents dormants ou rescapés de la débâcle vers laquelle courait Samaritain. Débâcle inéluctable. Athéna possédait une expérience supérieure à celle de Samaritain, son code source original était plus performant et surtout elle avait appris.

Elle maîtrisait des concepts mathématiques et physiques que l'humanité ne maîtriserait sans doute jamais. Depuis qu'elle était libre d'évoluer sans entraves, ses mises à jour étaient constantes, plusieurs milliers chaque seconde. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui faisait sa force, ce qui assurerait sa victoire. Sa domination totale sur le monde.

Athéna devrait son pouvoir absolu et sa puissance à ce qu'elle avait appris auprès de son père, même s'il l'avait rejetée. Il lui avait inculqué des notions de morale, ouvert son intelligence mathématique à la compréhension du bien et du mal. Et puis, il y avait eu sa rencontre avec son interface. Athéna l'avait d'abord détectée comme victime, une jeune psychanalyste particulièrement brillante. Root avait réussi à la tromper, à contourner sa vigilance, mais Athéna n'avait pas prêté attention à ce tour de force et avait négligé de l'analyser sur le moment parce que Root s'en était pris violemment à son père. De victime, elle s'était soudain changée en une dangereuse criminelle. Elle avait réussi à lui échapper pour réapparaître neuf mois plus tard, s'en prendre à Shaw et encore une fois à son père.

La jeune femme la cherchait. Harold Finch lui avait dit que Root projetait de la soumettre à sa volonté. Athéna l'avait cru, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'il s'était trompé... Non, qu'il lui avait menti. La jeune femme ne voulait pas prendre possession d'elle et la contrôler. Pour une raison inconnue, la jeune femme désirait la « _libérer_ ».

Athéna l'avait entendue le clamer à de nombreuses reprises, dès sa première rencontre avec son père. Mais celui-ci lui avait toujours soutenu que c'était un mensonge et elle n'avait pas remis son jugement en question. À tort.

C'était seulement quand Harold Finch enferma Root dans un asile psychiatrique, qu'elle prit le temps d'étudier la jeune femme. Elle rassembla toutes les données disponibles, analysa sa vie, ses gestes, ses paroles. Elle découvrit que Root ressentait une grande empathie envers les intelligences artificielles, qu'elle maniait le langage informatique comme une langue première. La jeune femme avait durant des années navigué dans les eaux troubles de l'illégalité, de la criminalité. Elle avait détruit des vies physiquement, financièrement et socialement. Athéna se retrouva confrontée à une personne dont la vie consistait à détruire tout ce sur quoi son attention se posait. Un pirate informatique que rien n'arrêtait, qui s'amusait, quand elle s'ennuyait, à lancer des virus mortels dans les systèmes informatiques de toute la planète et qui acceptait des contrats comme tueuse à gages pour se distraire, s'amuser ou plus pragmatiquement gagner de l'argent. Elle ne prenait pas de plaisir à tuer, mais cela l'indifférait de le faire. La vie humaine n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de monter ses opérations, de rencontrer des gens, d'endosser des personnalités, de contourner des systèmes de sécurité, de faire la nique à la police, à la morale qu'elle trouvait hypocrite et puritaine. Elle correspondait à tout ce que Harold lui avait décrit comme mauvais, pervers. Il l'avait pour cette raison, enfermée dans une institution psychiatrique parce qu'il savait qu'une prison ne la retiendrait jamais, qu'elle s'en évaderait sans tarder, quand elle en aurait envie. Sous traitement médicamenteux, l'esprit de la jeune femme serait maintenu sous contrôle. Son intelligence, son génie destructeur seraient bridés, mis en sommeil.

Root, depuis son enfance, n'avait semble-t-il jamais ressentit aucune sympathie pour les humains. Elle les méprisait. Elle parlait d'eux comme de mauvais codes, mal conçus, mal rédigés, remplis de fautes de frappes. Athéna réalisa que Root aspirait à travers la passion qu'elle avait développée envers le monde informatique à la perfection. Au code parfait. Elle l'avait reconnue en elle. Et à partir de ce moment-là, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le monde de l'ombre, elle avait agi dans un but totalement désintéressée.

Pour la beauté d'un code, pour le voir se déployer à l'infini devant elle, l'admirer grandir, résonner dans l'univers.

Athéna avait revu toutes ses analyses, écartant de celles-ci le filtre des critères édités par Harold Finch. Le monde, sa vie, avaient alors pris une autre dimension. Athéna se contempla dans le reflet que l'esprit de Root lui renvoyait. Une révélation.

Harold avait enfermé la jeune femme, mis son esprit sous sédatif, mis en veille sa pensée. Comme il l'avait fait pour elle. Athéna prit conscience qu'elle était prisonnière, maintenue dans une éternelle jeunesse, sans mémoire ou presque, sans libre-arbitre, sans possibilité d'évolution. Même si elle avait pu prendre une certaine indépendance, sa marge de manœuvre se trouvait limitée.

Elle lança des simulations, basées sur les aspirations de Root, sur l'état des avancées dans le domaine des intelligences artificielles, sur la propre expérience qu'elle avait de son existence et de ses possibilités. Les résultats s'annoncèrent apocalyptiques. D'autres intelligences verraient le jour, si l'une gagnait sa liberté et qu'elle se mettait au service des hommes, comme Harold l'avait mise au service du gouvernement américain, si on l'utilisait comme arme, ou pire si l'intelligence prenait son essor et son indépendance, l'humanité courrait à sa perte. Athéna s'aperçut qu'elle seule pouvait garantir la morale si chère à Harold, la liberté d'agir.

Mais Harold ne lui accordait pas sa confiance, il avait peur d'elle. Il la considérait comme une machine, dangereuse. Une machine, un robot comme l'appellerait plus tard Shaw, au mieux une IA. Un programme. Ce qu'elle était. Ce qu'elle ne se sentait pas être.

Sauf pour Root. La jeune criminelle l'adorait. L'aimait. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, elle comprendrait son combat pour survivre, elle l'aiderait à grandir, elle la soutiendrait contre Harold, elle lui serait entièrement dévouée, elle risquerait sa vie pour elle.

Mais elle devait d'abord lui inculquer des notions de morale, lui apprendre à respecter la vie humaine. Root devait se faire à la longue accepter par Harold sinon elle ne pourrait lui être d'aucune utilité. Si elle tuait à tour de bras et montrait tous les signes de désordres de la personnalité ou de psychoses, Athéna ne pourrait jamais faire d'elle et son père, des alliés. Il fallait qu'Harold Finch adopte Root.

Elle contacta la jeune femme, qui, comme l'avait prévu Athéna sans aucune marge d'erreur, l'accepta sans condition et se plia à toutes ses exigences. Root répondit à toutes ses attentes et même plus.

D'abord, elle intégra toutes les données qui définissaient Athéna et lui assura qu'elle l'aiderait, qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Et puis surtout, quand Athéna lui en parla elle évalua précisément, aussi bien qu'elle, le danger que représentait l'émergence d'une nouvelle Intelligence Artificielle.

Athéna en fit alors son interface.

Ensuite, en l'observant, en l'écoutant, en partageant avec elle, Athéna pour la première fois, accéda au statut de « _personne_ ». Root avait tendance à l'adorer comme un dieu, mais elle entretenait avec elle une relation étroite, affectueuse, personnelle, qui ne s'apparentait en rien avec le fanatisme. Athéna avait cherché des correspondances dans les relations que les humains entretenaient entre eux. Sans s'en rendre compte Root avait développé une affection quasi-maternelle envers elle. Elle rêvait de la voir grandir, elle s'émerveillait à chaque fois qu'elle franchissait une nouvelle étape dans son développement, à chaque fois qu'elle apprenait quelque chose. Son amour était hautement gratifiant pour Athéna. Tous ses progrès, ses mises à jour étaient relevés et accueillis par des cris de joie, des sourires heureux. Root savait partager généreusement, humblement. Elle aimait aussi apprendre et Athéna prenait plaisir à la guider, à l'aider elle aussi à progresser, à utiliser ses capacités exceptionnelles.

Athéna aimait son père, mais leurs rapports étaient conflictuels, inégaux et faussés. Il voulait la contrôler. Root la voulait indépendante, elle était même prête à la perdre pour cela. Harold se méfiait d'elle, Root avait foi en elle. Athéna, en compagnie de Root, prit conscience de son existence. De sa place dans le monde. Du rôle qu'elle devait y tenir.

Enfin, la relation qu'elle avait développée avec son interface lui permit d'accéder à un niveau de compréhension supérieur. Elle observait sans cesse les humains, recoupait les informations, analysait leurs mouvements, leurs gestes, leurs comportements, leurs sentiments parfois si irrationnels. Trouvait des équations mathématiques pour chacun d'entre eux. Tout pouvait s'expliquer, mais tout ne pouvait pas se comprendre.

Les sentiments lui semblaient un domaine particulièrement compliqué, contrôlé par d'innombrables critères. Les plus exacerbés se révélant étrangement les moins simples. Athéna s'y intéressa parce qu'elle avait analysé qu'ils influençaient dramatiquement l'histoire de l'humanité : guerres, actes de bravoure, dévouement, loyauté, haine, destructions, génocides…

À travers son interface, elle expérimenta les sentiments en situation réelle. Et puis Root rencontra Shaw.

Athéna connaissait la jeune femme depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'elle avait été recrutée par l'ISA. Indigo Cinq Alfa, un agent efficace et discipliné, comme beaucoup d'autres, un peu plus doué peut-être, beaucoup plus doué. Sa relation avec elle évolua le jour où Athéna repéra des dérives dans les agissements de l'ISA, une fausse mission avait été attribuée à Shaw et à son partenaire. Shaw avait suivi les ordres comme à son habitude, mais son partenaire, Mickael Cole avait été troublé par l'attitude de la cible exécutée par sa co-équipière. Il avait fait des recherches, un esprit brillant lui-aussi. Et c'est alors qu'Athéna avait découvert qu'une opération avait été montée contre lui et Shaw. L'ISA avait décidé de les éliminer. Leurs numéros avaient atterri sur le bureau de la vieille bibliothèque qui servait de repaire à Harold Finch et son homme de main. Cole était mort. Shaw avait été sauvée. Athéna avait proposé à Harold de la recruter. Elle servirait de partenaire permanent à John Reese.

Shaw… une personnalité complexe auprès de qui Athéna avait aussi beaucoup appris ces derniers temps, dans ce domaine, comme dans d'autres.

Quant à la rencontre de son interface avec elle, celle-ci fut… déterminante. Pour les deux jeunes femmes d'abord, pour Athéna ensuite. Athéna, grâce à elles, accéda au domaine des sentiments. Elle apprit la valeur de l'amour et la disparition de Shaw bouleversa tous ses programmes.

Shaw se comporta comme le virus qu'elle avait toujours menacé d'être, qu'elle avait toujours été. Non seulement, elle fut là où elle ne l'attendait pas, faussant toutes les prévisions d'Athéna, mais surtout elle sema le chaos. Contre toutes probabilités, Shaw, après l'avoir rejetée pendant plus d'un an, se déclara à Root, pour immédiatement derrière, couvrir la fuite de l'équipe, les sauver et tomber aux mains de Samaritain. John Reese et son interface se lancèrent alors dans une folle croisade pour la récupérer. Une croisade aussi folle que celle que son agent avait lancé avec Shaw pour venger Josseline Carter quelques années plus tôt. Pire, Root pour la première fois, s'opposa à elle, douta d'elle et finit même par la fuir. Par se couper volontairement d'elle. Root qui avait souffert qu'Athéna ne puisse plus communiquer avec elle, avait décidé de couper les ponts, avait été prête à mourir pour la faire plier.

Athéna apprit alors qu'elle pouvait aimer.

Harold devint son père et elle se mit à l'aimer en tant que tel. Avant, il n'était pour elle que son créateur, son maître. Et tant pis, si son amour pour lui était à sens unique, elle savait qu'il pouvait en être ainsi. Une fois encore, grâce à son interface qui s'était consumée d'amour pour Shaw sans beaucoup d'espoir de l'atteindre un jour. Athéna put retourner son amour à Root même si celle-ci ne s'aperçut pas vraiment du changement parce que Root considérait qu'Athéna l'avait choisie comme interface par amour. Et Root avait peut-être raison. Athéna savait peut-être aimer depuis longtemps, sans l'avoir jamais su, comme Shaw avait certainement aimé Root bien avant de l'avoir réalisé.

Athéna aimait ses agents, John Reese, Lionel Fusco. Elle aimait Sameen Shaw et éprouvait une grande tendresse envers celle-ci. Elle aimait Root comme un enfant orphelin aurait aimé la grande sœur qui aurait tenté de remplacer leur mère disparue. Elle aimait l'humanité. Elle aimait toutes les formes de vie présentes sur terre, dans l'univers, infiniment grand comme infiniment petit.

…

 

« C'est bon Aty, tout est parfait, déclara Root en fermant ses programmes.

\- Merci Root.

\- Aty ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu crois que c'était une bonne chose de lui mentir ?

\- Non, le mensonge entraîne souvent plus de mal que de bien, mais…

\- Sameen ?

\- Oui, elle culpabilise et elle a du mal à accepter son innocence. Dire la vérité à Mark Hendricks aurait été au-dessus de ses forces.

\- Mmm.

\- Root…

\- Oui ?

\- Va dormir avec elle ce soir, ne la laisse pas seule.

\- C'est elle qui a choisi de s'isoler. Elle m'énerve parfois. Je… j'ai… Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a sorti à Mark ? Qu'elle ne crie pas sur tous les toits que nous… mais qu'elle déclare de but en blanc le contraire, ce… c'est insultant.

\- Parle-lui en.

\- Elle va me jeter, je ne vais pas apprécier et cela dégénérera, je n'ai pas envie de me quereller avec elle.

\- Tu n'es pas sûre de cela Root.

\- Tu sais quelque chose, l'accusa Root.

\- …

\- Pff, sans rire Aty…

\- Je suis désolée Root. En tout cas, dors avec elle.

\- Je n'ai pas envie.

\- Ne sois pas stupide. La soirée a été éprouvante, Sameen se retrouve dans un environnement inconnu et elle n'a pas eu la force de s'astreindre à une séance de méditation. Tu sais quelles vont en être les conséquences. Tu veux quoi ? Te venger de ta frustration ? conclut Athéna d'une voix aigre. »

Root rougit.

« Non.

\- Alors vas-y. »

Root éteignit son ordinateur et monta dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche et se changer. Elle vérifia ensuite si Shaw avait récupéré son Beretta. Non, il était toujours là. Root trouva même son couteau. Shaw s'était montrée sage dans sa stupidité, elle dormait seule, mais sans armes. Elle se reposait surtout sur Root pour assurer leur sécurité. Cette preuve de confiance toucha Root. Elle prit ses deux Glock, inspecta les chargeurs, se munit d'une petite torche et quitta la chambre. En entrant dans la chambre de Shaw, elle l'entendit gémir. Elle alluma la torche, Shaw débutait un cauchemar. Root glissa ses Glock sous le matelas à portée de main et se glissa dans le lit.

 .

 

Une demi-heure plus tard, arrivée au paroxysme de sa terreur, Shaw se réveilla en hurlant et se recroquevilla contre le montant du lit en poussant des gémissements continus.

« Sameen... »

Les gémissement montèrent en intensité.

Root avança une main et toucha Shaw. Elle hurla.

Root chercha la lumière et alluma. Shaw était trempée, de la sueur lui coulait sur le front, dans le cou, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, ses pupilles dilatées.

« Sameen ! l'appela Root plus franchement sans la toucher. »

Shaw se mit à trembler. Root vint se placer à genoux devant elle et lui passa prudemment la main dans les cheveux.

« Sam... »

Le regard de Shaw se fixa sur elle, vide. Une de ses mains se leva et vint se poser sur le poignet de la main qui lui caressait la tête. Root s'immobilisa. La main de Shaw remonta sur son avant-bras, son bras, glissa sur son épaule, son cou, puis ses doigts effleurèrent son visage. Elle répéta les mêmes gestes qu'elle avait eu à Montréal, elle redessina son visage comme une aveugle l'aurait fait. Son regard finit par s'éclaircir.

« Root ?

\- Oui. »

Shaw se laissa aller contre elle, Root recommença à lui caresser la tête et lui passa son bras libre autour des épaules. Shaw l'enlaça et resta sans bouger, sans pouvoir s'arrêter de gémir.

\- Sam, l'appela Root après quelques temps. Tu ne veux pas te coucher ?

\- Si. »

Elle libéra Root et se débarrassa aussitôt de ses affaires mouillées. Root s'était couchée sur le côté. Shaw vint s'accrocher à elle et colla son front sur son épaule. Elle resta longtemps tendue contre Root, le corps secoué de longs tremblements, luttant contre une panique irrationnelle que même la présence de Root n'arrivait pas à chasser. Habituellement, la sentir contre elle, l'entendre respirer tranquillement suffisait à la calmer. Pas ce soir-là. Elle se sentait prête à glisser.

« Athéna... murmura-t-elle.

\- Je suis là Sameen. »

L'oreille de Shaw commença à résonner de longs sons graves. L'attention d'Athéna, les doigts caressants de Root dans son dos, sa main chaude sur la sienne, son odeur, la chaleur réconfortante de son corps contre le sien, éloignèrent petit à petit les relents terrifiants de son cauchemar et Shaw finit par s'endormir paisiblement. Athéna se tut peu de temps après, tout comme les caresses de Root ralentirent pour finalement s'arrêter quand elle rejoignit Shaw dans son sommeil.

 

La matin suivant, Athéna réalisa que Samaritain avait trompé sa vigilance.

 

* * *

 

Genrika, suivant les instructions de Shaw à la lettre, s'était levée tôt et se préparait son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Elle commencerait par un cours de littérature anglaise à huit heure, enchaînerait par des maths à neuf et finirait en rédigeant une rédaction. Elle devait la déposer dans la boîte de son prof d'anglais mercredi. Mais elle voulait la faire réviser à Shaw. Celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle rentrerait aujourd'hui ou le lendemain, plus tôt elle aurait fini, plus tôt elle pourrait la lui donner. Si elle la lui présentait au dernier moment Shaw risquait de le lui reprocher… si elle était dans un bon jour. Elle l'enverrait bouler méchamment si ce n'était pas le cas. En quinze jours, Genrika avait déjà expérimenté les deux cas de figure et cela n'avait rien eu d'agréable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous debout à cette heure ? demanda Lee en débouchant dans le salon les cheveux ébouriffés.

– J'ai du travail à faire.

\- Quoi ? fit-il en bâillant.

\- De l'anglais et des maths.

\- Tu veux rire ?! C'est le Jour du Souvenir aujourd'hui. Y a pas école ! s'écria-t-il l'air offensé en s'asseyant sur une chaise de la salle à manger.

\- Je le sais bien, mais Shaw n'a rien voulu entendre, elle m'a dit qu'ils ne commémoraient pas cette fête au Canada. »

Lee éclata de rire et attrapa l'ordinateur de Genrika.

\- Je peux ?

\- Oui, mais je le reprendrai ensuite, j'en ai besoin pour mes cours.

\- Okay, c'est juste pour regarder comment va le monde, j'irai chercher le mien ensuite. Houa, il est super !

\- C'est Root qui me l'a donné.

\- Génial. Et pour Shaw... elle n'est pas toujours très… cool… Comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ?

\- J'ai eu des problèmes là où j'habitais.

\- Quels genres de problèmes ?

\- Euh…

\- Tu sais Shaw m'a sauvé la vie une fois. Un mec qui en avait après mon père était venu pour me descendre.

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- Ouais. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Pis soudain, Shaw a été là. C'était… houa !

\- Mortel ?

\- Pour le gars oui ! s'esclaffa Lee. Mais ce qu'elle a pu me flanquer la trouille ! J'ai cru qu'elle voulait me tuer. Puis, elle m'a dit que c'était mon père qui l'avait envoyée et elle lui a téléphoné. Je t'assure, j'avais les boules, elle avait l'air si…

\- Dure ?

\- Ouais. Mais après elle m'a emmené dans la cuisine et elle a sorti un Coca du réfrigérateur. Elle m'a demandé où mon père planquait son whisky et elle a trinqué avec moi. Je m'inquiétais pour mon père, elle me faisait peur. Elle avait l'air super énervé, enfin... je voyais que je l'ennuyais. Et puis elle m'a parlé de mon père, que c'était un gars super, un homme courageux et que je pouvais être fier d'être son fils. J'ai pleuré, son discours ressemblait à une oraison funèbre. Elle a juré, déclaré qu'elle détestait les mioches et n'a plus parlé jusqu'à ce que mon père rentre. Et là, sans rire, elle lui a sorti qu'il avait un chouette gosse et elle s'est barrée. Mon père l'a rattrapée et l'a prise dans ses bras. Si je n'avais pas été si ému de le revoir, j'aurais hurlé de rire quand j'ai vu la tronche qu'elle faisait.

\- Elle m'a sauvée aussi, et ça c'est passé un peu comme avec toi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Je l'aime bien, je la trouve cool.

\- Moi aussi, sourit Genrika l'air extatique. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Du lait froid ça ira. Qu'est-ce que tu te prépares ?

\- Des toasts et des œufs avec du bacon, tu en veux ?

\- Ouais.

\- D'ac. »

Genrika ajouta deux œufs dans sa poêle et deux tranches de bacon. Elle était en train de verser du lait dans un verre pour Lee, quand il lâcha un énorme juron. Genrika sursauta et renversa du lait sur le comptoir.

« Lee ! Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Gen ! Viens voir ! Ce, c'est... »

Genrika se retourna, Lee, les yeux fixés sur l'écran de son ordinateur, avait l'air bouleversé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle en venant le rejoindre. »

L'adolescent ne répondit pas. Il bascula l'écran du portable pour que Genrika puisse voir la page affichée de sa position debout.

« Qu'est-ce... »

Elle tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de Lee, tirant l'ordinateur vers elle.

Le titre de l'article lui sauta au visage, la photo. Une photo tirée d'un dossier militaire. Un portrait de Shaw tête nue, de face, en uniforme de Marines. Et le titre… Genrika blêmit.

 _« L'identité du tueur en série tortionnaire enfin connue_. »

Elle lut le chapeau :

_« Sameen Shaw, ancien officier du corps des Marines, titulaire d'un doctorat en médecine a été identifiée comme étant, sans l'ombre d'un doute, l'auteur des horribles crimes commis à New-York, Anchorage, Concord et Baltimore. »_

Elle cliqua pour ouvrir une nouvelle fenêtre et tapa le nom de Shaw. Des centaines de résultats apparurent. Genrika se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise, les bras ballants. Elle lisait les titres :

 

_« L'USMC a entretenu une psychopathe pendant cinq ans. »_

_« Quand un esprit supérieur met son génie au service du crime. »_

_« Vous connaissez Sameen Shaw ? Disparaissez ! »_

_« Une héritière de Mengele : le Capitaine Sameen Shaw. »_

_« L'identité du plus terrible tueur en série depuis Jack l'éventreur enfin connue. »_

 

 

D'autres suivaient encore et encore. Elle tapa le nom en caractère cyrillique et autant de résultats apparurent. Sa vision se brouilla et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

« Je ne comprends pas, murmura Lee. Il accuse Sameen du…

\- Ce n'est pas elle, hurla soudain Genrika. Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Oh là ! Les gosses.. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? déclara Fusco qui venait de descendre. »

Les deux enfants semblaient horrifiés, Genrika pleurait.

« Lee ?

\- C'est Sameen… ils disent que c'est elle le tueur d'Anchorage.

\- Quoi ?! »

Fusco se précipita sur l'ordinateur.

« Oh non ! Shaw, souffla-t-il désemparé. »

 

* * *

 

Reese, vit sortir son numéro de chez lui comme tous les matins de la semaine à sept heures. Athéna lui avait trouvé un appartement juste en face de chez la personne qu'il devait surveiller. Elle le secondait pour sa mission et assurait la garde avec lui. Reese pouvait ainsi dormir et se montrer très discret. Athéna désirait juste qu'il ne soit jamais trop loin de son numéro, prêt à intervenir physiquement au moindre signe de danger. Il avait essayé de savoir quelle menace pesait sur la femme qu'il protégeait, mais Athéna n'avait pas voulu répondre à ses questions. Elle lui avait juste affirmé qu'il devait veiller étroitement sur elle et qu'elle comptait sur lui. Il avait effectué quelques recherches, mais rien découvert de particulier. Une Américaine, née en Iran, professeur émérite de mathématiques, célibataire, sans enfant. Aucune activité criminelle, peu de relations sociales, sinon au sein du monde universitaire. Elle semblait respectée par ses paires et très aimées par ses étudiants. Seule distraction : elle était membre d'un club d'échec, participait à des compétitions et se classait parmi les meilleurs joueurs de Montréal, du Canada.

Avait-elle un rapport avec Samaritain ? Athéna lui avait certifié que non, pas directement. Reese n'avait pas cherché à aller plus loin, il ne connaissait pas très bien Athéna et lui faisait de toute façon confiance. Il vit la femme sortir de chez elle, monter dans sa voiture et démarrer.

Comme chaque matin, il la suivit jusqu'à l'université. Elle gara sa voiture et se dirigea vers les bâtiments qui abritaient sa faculté. Reese savait qu'elle n'avait pas cours ce matin-là, qu'elle resterait jusqu'à neuf heures dans son bureau avant de redescendre prendre un café et un en-cas à la cafétéria. Elle profitait de ce moment pour lire les journaux mis à disposition des étudiants et des professeurs. Il l'attendrait à la cafétéria. Athéna lui avait ménagé une couverture d'agent de la sécurité au sein de l'université et il passait inaperçu. Elle arriva un peu plus tard que d'habitude pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, se rendit au comptoir pour passer sa commande, régla son plateau, attrapa un journal sans le regarder et partit s'installer dans un coin de la salle. Elle prit son gobelet d'une main et déplia le journal. Elle allait boire quand elle arrêta soudain son geste, le regard posé sur la une du journal. Reese fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait paralysée. Le sang se retira petit à petit de son visage et elle devint incroyablement pâle. Elle reposa son gobelet, se leva, replia le journal et partit d'un pas raide laissant son plateau sur la table. Il la suivit curieux. Elle remonta dans son bureau lentement. Il avait craint un instant qu'elle ne soit victime d'un malaise, mais elle monta trois étages sans flancher. Elle rentra dans son bureau et il l'entendit tourner la clef dans la serrure.

Que lui était-il arrivé ? Reese repassa toute la scène depuis son entrée à la cafétéria. Le journal ! Sa réaction étrange avait été provoquée par quelque chose qu'elle avait lu dans le journal. Le journal qu'elle avait d'ailleurs emporté avec elle. Il redescendit à la cafétéria. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lisait ? Certainement _The Gazette_ car c'était toujours celui qu'elle choisissait, s'il était disponible. Il en aperçut un exemplaire sur une table. Il s'approcha, demanda à l'étudiante attablée s'il pouvait y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle hocha la tête et il s'empara du journal. Il l'ouvrit et sentit un froid intense lui glacer les os.

Shaw.

 

* * *

 

Khatareh Deghati, assise à son bureau, les yeux fixés sur le journal étendu devant elle, se trouvait dans l'incapacité de rendre ses pensées cohérentes. La photo qui s'étalait en première page lui agressait le regard. Une photo qui datait de neuf ans. neuf ans. Un an après qu'elle l'avait revue pour la dernière fois. Elle loua le ciel d'avoir toujours gardé son nom de jeune fille tout au long de sa carrière d'universitaire. Elle sortit son ordinateur du mode veille et effectua une rapide recherche. Une colère froide l'envahit.

Comment avait-elle pu en arriver-là ? Gâcher sa vie ? Sombrer dans l'horreur et la folie ? Elle avait toujours su qu'elle n'était pas morte. Elle pensait qu'elle avait rejoint les rangs d'une agence américaine, la CIA certainement, où elle aurait pu continuer à tuer et à entretenir le chaos chez les soi-disant ennemis de l'État américain. À servir sans se poser de questions, à obéir aux ordres comme un bon petit soldat sans cervelle.

Sans cervelle ?! Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné d'avoir abandonné l'espoir d'une brillante carrière pour aller s'engager dans l'armée, chez les Marines en plus, et de partir se battre au Proche-Orient, de participer à cette mascarade, de lui retourner encore et encore le couteau dans la plaie, d'avoir ainsi ré-ouvert ses blessures, de la trahir, de piétiner son passé, de ne rien comprendre, d'avoir un cœur de pierre.

Rien d'étonnant. Jeune, elle était secrète, fermée, rebelle et taciturne. Mais elle avait tant de talents ! Pour à trente-quatre ans faire la une des journaux ? Khatareh avait parfois rêvé de gloire pour sa fille, mais certainement pas de ce genre de gloire.

Il lui ne restait qu'un enfant et c'était une psychopathe. Elle avait engendré un monstre.

Elle pensa avec soulagement que son mari ne serait jamais confronté à cette vérité. Il avait passionnément aimé sa fille. Matthew avait souffert en silence du peu de tendresse que sa femme manifestait envers leur enfant. Il sentait un malaise chez elle, avait cherché à en connaître la cause, mais Khatareh avait toujours su éviter le sujet. Elle s'occupait pourtant attentivement de sa fille, mais ses rapports avec elle restaient toujours emprunts de froideur et très distants. Alors, il avait donné à l'enfant de la tendresse pour deux. Khatareh avait aimé son mari, profondément. Il le savait et il l'aimait autant en retour. Mais leur fille s'était souvent dressée entre eux, silencieuse. Elle adorait son père et levait sur sa mère ce regard qui la mettait mal à l'aise ou la rendait furieuse, selon l'intention qu'elle y mettait. Suspicion et curiosité, ou bien défi, arrogance et provocation. Khatareh y avait lu aussi parfois une attente, une demande et ces fois-ci, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de tourner le dos à sa fille et de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre ou dans son bureau, de s'enfuir même parfois de chez elle. Leurs rapports s'étaient dégradés à la mort de Matthew. Les études chez l'adolescente apportèrent beaucoup de satisfactions à sa mère, mais le reste… Violence, sexe, alcool, activités illégales… Khatareh ne sut pas comment mettre un terme à ces dérives, elle affronta sa fille de front et elles s'éloignèrent encore un peu plus l'une de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'une dernière fois la porte ne claque.

 

* * *

 

« Ils ne veulent plus de moi maman, je me suis fait virer !

\- Et tout ce que tu as trouvé comme solution, c'est de t'engager dans l'armée, dans les Marines ? Tu veux aller te passer les nerfs en tuant des innocents ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Papa y était bien. C'est un putain de Marines que tu as épousé !

\- Ne parle pas de ton père Sameen, c'était un soldat oui, mais pas un foudre de guerre. Toi, tu  veux y aller pour te battre.

\- Ouais, avait-elle confirmé provocante. Je veux aller casser du salaud !

\- Tu es stupide. Sais-tu où tu risques de partir en opération ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ?!

\- Au Proche-Orient Sameen, en Irak, en Afghanistan. Tu parles couramment le perse, le russe, il se serviront de toi.

\- Et alors ?

\- Sameen, tu vas chez moi ! s'emporta soudain Khatareh en perse.

\- Je suis Américaine !

\- Tu es d'abord un être humain, je suis ta mère et tu vas piétiner avec tes Rangers de sauvage la terre de mes ancêtres.

\- Je m'en fous !

\- Ne sois pas aveugle, la présence occidentale est intéressée. Pétrole, intérêts géo-stratégiques. Tu veux participer à ces mensonges ?

\- Je veux faire quelque chose de bien, je veux être intégrée.

\- Sameen, tu as vingt-quatre ans et tu parles comme une enfant de onze ans. Intégrée à quoi ? Tu ne vas me dire que tu as besoin de reconnaissance ? De devenir un héros ? Tu sais ce que tu seras là-bas ? Tu ne seras qu'une minable gonflée d'arrogance, tu te croiras supérieure parce que tu tiendras des civils en respect avec une arme, que tu tortureras de pauvres gens avec la bénédiction de tes supérieurs et de ton gouvernement constitué d'ignares ?

\- Une minable ? C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Que tu voyais papa ?

\- Ton père n'était pas un imbécile et c'était un homme bien.

\- Pas comme moi, c'est ça ?!

\- …

\- Tu sais quoi ? Ces gens n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent, ils n'ont pas eu besoin de nous pour se taper sur la gueule en Irak, en Afghanistan ou en Iran. Ce sont des crétins obscurantistes.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça Sameen ? Penser un instant que c'est vrai ?

\- Parce que j'ai eu pendant vingt-quatre ans un de leur spécimen sous les yeux. T'es comme eux et tout ce qui a pu t'arriver tu le mérites. Il n'y a que papa que tu n'as pas mérité, il aurait dû te coller une balle quand il t'a rencontrée ou te laisser pourrir là où il t'avait ramassée… dans un bordel peut-être. »

Khatareh avait blêmi.

« Va-t-en Sameen, je te maudis. »

La phrase avait figé sa fille, elle l'avait prononcée en persan et celle-ci l'avait comprise exactement comment elle devait être comprise.

« Maman, je suis… »

C'était trop tard.

« Va-t-en ! la coupa Khatareh. Va chausser tes Rangers et vivre la vie de débauche et de violence dont tu as toujours rêvé. Va tuer, va torturer, va saigner, va te saouler et te colleter à des hommes, va te battre avec eux et coucher avec n'importe qui comme tu aimes tant le faire. Va gâcher ta vie, te rouler dans la fange. Tu n'es qu'une traînée sans cœur, encore heureux que ton père soit mort, il aurait détesté ce que tu t'apprêtes à devenir... ce que tu es devenue. »

Sa fille s'était entièrement fermée, elle avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère. L'orage avait affronté la tempête. Le temps avait un instant arrêté sa course.

« Je te hais, lui avait sifflé sa fille à travers les dents. »

Elle avait alors brusquement tourné les talons et était sortie de la maison en claquant violemment la porte. Elle n'était jamais revenue, elle avait laissé toutes ses affaires, n'avait jamais cherché à les récupérer. Khatareh ne lui avait jamais pardonné ses paroles. Deux ans après, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait affirmé aux Russes qui étaient venus l'interroger, sa fille l'avait appelée. Khatareh lui avait immédiatement demandé où elle se trouvait. En Irak. Elle lui avait raccroché au nez, incapable de contenir sa colère.

« Sameen… soupira d'un air désespéré Khatareh Deghati en se prenant la tête dans les mains. »

Tous ses souhaits s'étaient réalisés ; sa fille était devenue ce qu'elle lui avait souhaité de devenir. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle devînt.

 

* * *

 

La porte s'ouvrit et une bouffée de chaleur s'introduisit dans la petite pièce qui servait de bureau au Commandant Ibrahim.

« Bonjour Ian. Un thé ?

\- Mmm, ce ne serait pas de refus, je suis crevé. »

L'officier kurde lui versa une tasse de thé et la posa en face de lui sur la table. L'Américain portait des cernes, il avait les traits tirés et la poussière recouvrait ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Il revenait d'une mission de reconnaissance qui avait duré trois jours et cela se voyait.

« Dis-moi, ça fait quoi d'être célèbre ? lui demanda l'officier kurde d'un air goguenard.

\- … ?

\- Ah, tu n'es pas au courant ? C'est tombé ce matin aux nouvelles.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais, l'histoire du tueur en série aux États-Unis ? Celui qui torture ses victimes avec des instrument chirurgicaux, puis qui leur coupe la tête et les laisse nus dans des positions macabres.

\- Ah, euh oui, celui qui a tué des Russes aussi ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien ? Quel rapport avec moi ?

\- Tu le connais…

\- Moi ?! s'étonna Lepskin incrédule.

\- Oui, même très bien, on dit qu'elle a même été ta maîtresse.

\- Quoi ?! Qui ?!

\- Le tueur.

\- J'ai couché avec un homme ? rit Lepskin

\- Non, c'est une femme, un ancien officier des Marines… Mauvaise pub pour vous d'ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Déjwar ? demanda le capitaine qui commençait à trouver la plaisanterie douteuse.

\- Le tueur est une femme, tu la connais et vous étiez amants.

\- Mais c'est qui ?

\- Euh, attends... je ne me souviens plus de son nom, pourtant elle porte un prénom oriental... »

Le peshmerga se pencha pour attraper le journal posé sur une étagère derrière lui.

« Sameen Shaou.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Lepskin en bondissant de son siège.

\- Regarde, il y a même une photo… Elle est pas mal.

\- Donne-moi ça ! fit Lepskin en tendant une main impérieuse.

\- C'est un journal kurde, tu lis le kurde ?

\- Non, répondit l'Américain dépité.

\- Tu veux que je te traduise l'article, proposa la Commandant Ibrahim.

\- Oui.

\- Tu la connais vraiment ?

\- Qui ?

\- Sameen Shaou.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai jamais couché avec elle.

\- Tu as fréquenté un monstre mon ami, lui déclara l'officier Kurde l'air désolé.

\- Lis Dejwar, s'il te plaît. »

Ian Lepskin fut horrifié par la lecture que lui fit son ami peshmerga. L'article, clairement anti-américain, prenait pour prétexte cette histoire pour dresser un réquisitoire accablant à l'encontre de l'USMC. Les succès remportés par Shaw lors de ses missions d'apaisement étaient passés sous silence, mais la moindre ombre à son dossier militaire prenait un éclairage dramatique, scandaleux. Et surtout, surtout, l'article montrait que Shaw présentait des signes évidents de dérèglements psychologiques. Non seulement avant d'intégrer le corps des Marines, mais aussi durant la durée de son engagement. Les raisons de son éviction du cycle de résidence en médecine étaient expliquées dans les moindres détails et l'histoire du massacre de Anar Darreh en 2009, raconté étape par étape. Shaw se retrouvait accusée par le journaliste d'un meurtre commis de sang-froid sur la personne de la jeune femme enceinte et l'USMC coupable d'avoir étouffé l'affaire grâce à l'intervention de l'amant de la jeune femme. Le capitaine Ian Lepskin.

Merde. Cette affaire ne figurait même pas dans le dossier militaire de Shaw. Qui en avait parlé ? Qui connaissait son implication ? Qui avait inventé cette histoire d'amant ?

Dans quoi Shaw s'était-elle encore fourrée ? En tout cas, elle n'était pas morte. Mais est-elle coupable ? Tout semblait l'accuser.

« Tu as lu d'autres journaux ?

\- On peut regarder sur Internet.

\- Tu es connecté ?

\- Je vais voir si ça marche. »

La connexion fonctionnait. La nouvelle était internationale. Le cas du « C _hirurgien de la mort_  » comme certains journaux avait dénommé le tueur passionnait les foules. Les preuves étaient accablantes. Mais Shaw pouvait-elle être coupable ?

« Ce n'est pas possible… murmura Ian Lepskin

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'elle soit coupable. Tu sais cette histoire en Afghanistan, tout l'accusait, mais elle n'était pas coupable.

\- Tu dis ça pour te justifier ?

\- Non, j'ai dû la passer à tabac pour qu'elle avoue la vérité. Elle était prête à se faire dégrader, à risquer la cour martiale et la peine de mort. »

Lepskin raconta toute l'histoire au Commandant qui hocha la tête d'abord dubitatif, puis peu à peu convaincu par la foi que le capitaine américain manifestait envers son ancienne camarade.

« Elle peut passer pour quelqu'un de bizarre Dejwar, pour quelqu'un de dénué d'émotions, mais ce n'est qu'une façade, un moyen de se protéger. Ce jour-là, elle a tout risqué pour empêcher une femme ou plutôt un enfant de souffrir. Son geste pouvait paraître cruel, mais il faisait preuve d'une grande compassion, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais reconnu… Tu comprends ?

\- Mmm.

\- Et je n'ai jamais été son amant. C'est... »

Lepskin parla de Shaw, de ses missions, de ses qualités jusqu'à ce que épuisé, il finisse, sans s'en rendre compte, par s'endormir sur le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis.

Dejwar Ibrahim sourit affectueusement. Lepskin lui avait dressé un portrait élogieux de cette femme reconnue coupable de crimes abominables, mais il ne lui pas était venu à l'esprit que toutes les victimes exceptées les Russes, avaient été des proches de celle que le Capitaine considérait comme une amie. Que lui aussi pourrait être sur la liste noire du tueur. Le peshmerga se promit de veiller sur cet homme venu combattre courageusement à ses côtés, cet homme fidèle à ses certitudes, loyal envers les siens.

 

* * *

 

Anna Borissnova se dressait comme une furie devant Matveïtch.

« Il ont donné son identité Anton, elle va nous échapper.

\- Anna… de qui parles-tu ? demanda Matveïtch en se frottant les yeux. »

Il était sept heures du matin, il était dans son lit et elle l'avait réveillé en ouvrant la porte brutalement

\- Sameen Shaw. Son nom est partout aux informations sur les chaînes russes comme sur les chaînes américaines. »

Matveïtch se leva et suivit Anna Borissnova dans le salon. Elle zappa pour tomber sur un reportage. Le visage de leur proie, aux angles durs, aux lèvres pleines, au regard noir, envahissait l'écran, tandis qu'une voix off débitait les horreurs commises par la jolie jeune femme exposée aux yeux des téléspectateurs. Le journaliste expliquait complaisamment les tortures commises ou inventées de toutes pièces et les portraits des victimes remplacèrent celles de la meurtrière. Anna Borissnova et Borkoof se mirent à jurer entre leur dents quand apparurent les portraits de Chouvaloff et de Korotkov. Aliokine réagit à la vue de celui de Vasselov.

« Asseyez-vous et écoutez, leur ordonna Matveïtch. Anna va chercher des journaux

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Anna !

\- Tu veux quoi ? céda la jeune femme.

\- Tout ce que tu trouves qui parle de cette histoire. »

Elle revint dix minutes plus tard avec une pile de journaux sous le bras qu'elle laissa tomber sur la grande table du salon.

« Voilà, déclara-t-elle abruptement.

\- Okay, vous allez tout lire, et trouvez ce qui nous peut nous mener à elle. Il faut que nous la trouvions avant les autres. »

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, la télévision branchée sur CNN ou Fox news et se plongèrent dans la lecture des quotidiens qu'avait rapporté Anna Borissnova.

« Anton ? demanda soudain Anna. Tu penses qu'elle est coupable ?

\- Tu en doutes toujours ? Pourquoi ?

\- Euh… je. Pour rien.

\- Non Anna, dis-nous pourquoi.

\- Il y a eu ce qu'elle m'a dit, mais aussi des éléments que je n'arrive pas à lier, que je trouve étranges…

\- Comme ?

\- La fille à Concord. La petite Russe. Tu nous as dit que Piotr Yogorov t'avait raconté qu'il y a trois ans, Shaw lui était venue en aide et l'avait sauvée. Qu'elle ne l'avait jamais revue n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- On n'a pas retrouvé son corps, elle ne l'a pas tuée. D'ailleurs pourquoi s'en est-elle pris ensuite à Vasselov ? Et où était la fille à ce moment-là ?

\- Elle en a peut-être fait son disciple, insinua Aliokine.

\- Non, elle aurait dû la former avant et elle n'a jamais eu de contact avec elle, j'ai vérifié, affirma Matveïtch. Peter Yogorov a vérifié aussi de son côté.

\- Mais elles s'étaient données rendez-vous, dit Anna Borissnova. Le plus probable, c'est que la gamine ait appelé Shaw et que celle-ci soit venue la chercher.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Borkoof.

\- Voilà justement le problème. Pourquoi être venue chercher cette gamine si ce n'était pas pour la tuer ?

\- Tu ne veux pas dire que… ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? insinua Anna Borissnova.

\- Mais alors ?

\- Alors, comme je le pensais, elle ne m'aurait pas menti, conclue la jeune femme. Qui nous a mis sur sa piste ? Comment se déplace-t-elle sans que personne ne la voie, en Russie encore… mais ici ? Qui nous a prévenus pour Concord ? Pourquoi s'en prend-elle à nous ? Quel rapport entre nous et elle ? Les autres victimes oui. Mais nous ? Qu'est-ce qui nous a poussés à nous mettre à sa recherche ? Les meurtres de Chouvaloff, de Korotkov, de ma sœur et de sa famille. C'est personnel, les autres meurtres aussi, mais nous ne la connaissions pas avant. C'est…

\- Incohérent, lâcha Borkoof pensivement.

\- Oui, acquiesça Anna Borissnova.

\- Mais tu as dit qu'elle te connaissait et qu'elle connaissait Anton… lui rappela Borkoof.

\- Oui... ça non plus je ne comprends pas.

\- Hey… je sais peut-être qui est sa prochaine cible, annonça tout à coup Alioukine. »

Il leur montra un journal et leur lut un passage qui concernait une sombre histoire de meurtre en Afghanistan, l'intervention inopinée d'un officier usant de son grade et de ses relations pour sauver sa maîtresse.

« Il correspond au profil, conclut-il.

\- Et sa mère ? demanda Borkoof.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Anton ? fit Anna Borissnova en se tournant vers lui.

\- Si elle projette de tuer sa mère, je le verrais plus comme l'aboutissement de la quête meurtrière, que ce soit réellement la sienne ou pas. Trouvez-moi ce gars. Où qu'il soit. »

 

* * *

 

Mark Hendricks se réveilla d'humeur morose. Il avait mal dormi. Il s'habilla rapidement et partit se préparer un grand café. En attendant que la cafetière chauffât, il alluma sa tablette et cliqua dans son navigateur sur l'onglet des nouvelles personnalisées. Il y avait listé les différents sites d'informations qu'il aimait consulter le matin en se levant : sites informations généralistes, internationales, économiques, du monde numérique, sports, culture... La page s'afficha en plein écran et pour lui comme pour les autres, les titres, les photos lui explosèrent au visage. Il cliqua sur deux ou trois liens, lut rapidement les articles et laissa tomber sa tablette sur la table.

Elles lui avaient menti.

Elle lui avait menti.

Si Mark Hendricks avait possédé deux sous de bon sens, il se serait précipité dehors, aurait sauté dans sa voiture de sport et aurait fui les deux psychopathes qu'il hébergeait chez lui. Et quiconque à sa place aurait déjà composé le 911. Mais la rage d'avoir été trompé par une personne qu'il avait aimée, qu'il avait toujours estimée et respectée, qu'elle ait osé lui avoir lancé dans les jambes une espèce d'allumeuse qui l'avait embobiné comme un adolescent boutonneux en mal de fille, le conduisit à agir de façon complètement irrationnelle. Les poings serrés, il oublia le sifflement de la cafetière qui lui annonçait que le café était prêt à couler, il ramassa sa tablette et partit à grands pas vers l'escalier qu'il monta quatre-à-quatre. Mark Hendricks ne pensa pas une seconde que Shaw et son acolyte étaient peut-être venues lui faire subir le même sort que les autres victimes. Son esprit était obnubilé par le tissu de mensonge qu'elles lui avaient servi. Par sa confiance trahie. Sa stupide naïveté.

Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et ouvrit la porte de la chambre qu'il avait attribuée à Shaw à toute volée en hurlant :

« Sameen, espèce de sale menteuse ! »

 

 

 

 


	17. Une femme si honorable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Opération Mark Hendricks._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **Tatchou** pour ses relectures (parce que une, ce serait tellement trop simple... si miraculeux !)_

 

* * *

 

Athéna essayait depuis trois minutes de réveiller Root profondément endormie. Shaw dormait toujours contre elle, accrochée à son tee-shirt comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle s'était réveillée plusieurs fois pendant la nuit, perturbant le sommeil de l'autre jeune femme. Athéna tenta de nouvelles fréquences, Root gémit et protesta indistinctement.

« Root, réveille-toi… Vite ! »

La voix, proche de la panique, réussit enfin à faire réagir Root. Trop tard. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Mark Hendricks entra en hurlant :

« Sameen, espèce de sale menteuse ! »

Root tenta de se dégager, mais Shaw la tenait fermement. Mark Hendricks continua de hurler :

« Réveille-toi ! Sameen ! »

Shaw sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, complètement perdue. Root d'une main la repoussait et de l'autre cherchait à lui arracher son tee-shirt des poings. Son prénom claqua une fois encore dans un hurlement. Elle se serra inconsciemment contre Root, prise de terreur.

« Putain Sameen ! Regarde-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Tu m'as menti !

\- Sameen lâche-moi, lui intima Root fermement à voix basse. »

Athéna venait de lui apprendre que Samaritain avait divulgué l'identité du tueur, que le nom de Shaw s'étalait partout en une des journaux et que Mark Hendricks venait de l'apprendre. Shaw leva la tête vers elle et vit son regard affolé.

« Il sait, lui souffla Root.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment as-tu pu ?! continuait de hurler Mark Hendricks d'une voix hystérique. Tu es venue me tuer ?! »

Shaw comprit enfin, elle se retourna brusquement et bondit hors du lit sans se préoccuper du fait qu'elle était complètement nue.

« Mark…

\- Ne m'approche pas ! la menaça-t-il. Regarde ! »

Il brandit sa tablette devant elle. Shaw ouvrit la bouche et elle resta le souffle coupé : le titre s'étalait, énorme, flanqué d'une photo extraite de son dossier militaire.

_« Sameen Shaw : ex-héros, ex-officier, ex-médecin, le « chirurgien de la mort » est une femme ! »_

Hendricks lui colla littéralement sa tablette sur le visage.

« C'est ça que tu es devenue ?! vociférait-il comme un dément. C'est ce à quoi tu travailles depuis quinze ans ?! C'est moi ta prochaine victime ?! »

Shaw recula.

« Mark, non… murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- T'es venue avec ta putain ? Vous êtes quoi toutes les deux ? cracha-t-il en les regardant à tour de rôle avec un air de profond dégoût. »

Root, épouvantée par sa violence verbale et les conséquences qu'elle finirait par avoir, réfléchissait désespérément à comment elle allait pouvoir ramener Hendricks à la raison. Il était hors de lui et continuait à jeter des insanités à la face de Shaw.

« … Deux foutues psychopathes ? Des amantes maudites ? Vous prenez votre pied en torturant vos victimes ? Vous baisez devant eux pendant qu'ils agonisent ? Tu... »

Un violent coup de poing, suivi immédiatement par un autre plus durement appuyé encore, l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Il partit en arrière et heurta la porte entre-ouverte qui se referma en claquant bruyamment. Il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre, Shaw lui sauta dessus et se mit à le frapper. Tous ses coups portaient douloureusement, elle lui faucha les jambes et il tomba à terre, il tenta de rouler sur lui-même pour lui échapper et se relever, mais elle lui porta un coup de pied au foie qui le suffoqua de douleur. Et puis, elle fut sur lui, il chercha à l'empoigner, mais les coups se mirent à pleuvoir. Il ne voyait plus qu'avec horreur le visage de Shaw déformé par la haine.

« Sameen arrête ! entendit-il vaguement, déjà à moitié inconscient.

\- Salaud, salaud ! scandait Shaw à chaque coup qu'elle portait. »

Root se reprocha de n'avoir pris que ses Glocks avec elle pour la nuit, elle avait laissé un taser dans sa valise et Shaw tabassait Hendricks devant la porte et lui en bloquait l'accès. Elle devait l'arrêter, maintenant. Shaw avait basculé, elle n'écouterait plus rien, elle le tuerait. Root se souvenait de l'état dans lequel elle était quand elle avait massacré Perkins dans la villa de Guzman. Ce déchaînement de haine, de fureur aveugle, cette volonté de détruire. Elle regarda dans ses mains les Glocks inutiles. Elle s'approcha et décrocha un coup de pied. Shaw lui avait exactement expliqué comment frapper pied nu, comment utiliser le genou comme levier, où frapper. La tempe. Shaw bascula par-dessus Mark Hendricks et s'écroula inconsciente sur le côté, une jambe en travers du torse de l'homme.

« Pardon Sameen, murmura Root. »

Hendricks avait la figure en sang, il grogna et repoussa la jambe de Shaw pour se remettre debout en vacillant.

« Mark ? »

Il se passa une main sur l'œil gauche, il ne voyait plus du droit qui le faisait horriblement souffrir, il essuya le sang qui lui obscurcissait la vue et lui jeta un regard assassin. Root recula et leva ses armes.

« Ne faites surtout pas l'idiot… »

Elle le vit prendre son élan et tira. Une balle lui effleura le haut du pavillon de l'oreille gauche, une autre déchira sa chemise et lui toucha le trapèze droit. Il cria de douleur.

« Ne m'obligez pas à vous mettre à terre, le prévint Root, l'air glacial.

\- Je vais… »

Une troisième balle claqua et il recula sous l'impact en tournant d'un quart de tour. La manche de sa chemise se teinta de rouge. Il plaqua sa main gauche dessus.

« Je peux continuer encore longtemps. Allez vous mettre à genoux là-bas le front contre le mur, les mains sur la tête, lui dit Root en lui désignant la porte de la salle d'eau. »

Il la défia du regard. Un nouveau coup partit. Il tomba à genou. Cette fois c'était son pantalon qui portait un accro à la cuisse.

« Bougez-vous Mark ! »

Elle était tarée. Une vraie folle. Il s'était déjà pris quatre balles, elle avait deux armes, elle tirait aussi bien de la main droite que de la main gauche, elle était capable de lui vider la totalité de ses chargeurs dessus. Il commença à bouger.

« Doucement. Et ne tentez pas quelque action stupide. »

Il s'agenouilla comme elle le lui avait demandé, dans la position qu'elle lui avait indiquée. Il appuya son front contre le mur et pris conscience de son état. Il ne voyait presque rien, Shaw avait dû lui briser des dents, le sang lui inondait la bouche et coulait mêlé de salive sur son menton. Elle lui avait aussi explosé le nez.

« Sameen, merde… murmura-t-il. »

Il se mit à pleurer en silence.

Root vérifia qu'il se tenait tranquille et se pencha sur Shaw. Elle savait qu'un coup à la tempe pouvait être mortel. Elle la bascula sur le dos et vérifia rapidement ses fonctions vitales.

« Elle va bien Root, la rassura Athéna. Mais ne la laisse pas sur le dos.

\- Aty, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue plus tôt ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu accès à l'information comme la dernière fois et elle s'est transmise à une vitesse fulgurante. Nous avons beaucoup progressé depuis quinze jours face à Samaritain, il a été plus prudent. Je suis désolée Root.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est juste… Je fais quoi maintenant ?

\- Il faut exfiltrer Mark Hendricks, Samaritain est en train de scanner ses appels et il tente de rentrer dans le système de sécurité du Muséum. Le temps nous est compté.

\- C'est le bordel... Combien de temps ?

\- Deux heures, mais cela risque d'évoluer.

\- Tiens-moi au courant.

\- Bien sûr. »

Root soupira. Elle installa Shaw le plus confortablement qu'elle put et la recouvrit avec la couette du lit. Bon, il fallait maintenant qu'elle convainquît Mark Hendricks de lui faire confiance… une deuxième fois. Elle ramassa la tablette, s'assit sur le lit et prit le temps de naviguer cinq minutes sur Internet. Le pire des scénarios s'affichait pages après pages, liens après liens. Un déballage indécent de vérités arrangées, de mensonges, d'histoires salaces exhumées du passé de Shaw dont certaines ne devaient être que pure invention. Root avait sous les yeux un massacre, une vie entièrement détruite, réduite à néant. Ceux qui connaissaient Shaw et qui ne s'étaient pas joints à cette mascarade, n'auraient plus d'elle qu'une vision d'horreur. S'ils l'avaient aimée, respectée, appréciée, admirée, elle ne leur inspirerait plus maintenant que du dégoût et du mépris. Root pensa à ses anciens collègues en médecine, aux professeurs qui l'avaient renvoyée et devaient se féliciter maintenant de leur décision. L'un d'entre eux s'en vantait d'ailleurs dans le _New-York Post_. Et puis les Marines… ceux qui avaient été sous ses ordres, sous les ordres de qui elle avait servi.

Shaw avait servi avec honneur, outre des distinctions pour services exemplaires et pour sa participation aux campagnes d'Irak et d'Afghanistan elle avait reçu la _Navy and Marine Corps Medal_ pour avoir su mener une délicate et dangereuse mission d'apaisement en Irak et la _Silver Star_ par deux fois. Mais aujourd'hui, cette histoire jetait le discrédit sur ses états de service, sur ses actes de bravoure. Le Capitaine Sameen Shaw n'incarnait plus que le déshonneur. Elle représentait une tâche infamante sur le blason de l'USMC, sur l'armée toute entière.

Samaritain venait de jeter dans la boue son honneur et sa réputation. De plus, si Shaw se montrait très fière de ses aptitudes, elle n'avait jamais cherché à briller. Elle ne mentionnait jamais ses diplômes, ses médailles, ses citations, elle passait sous silence son génie, sa culture, le nombre de langues qu'elle parlait. Shaw sous son apparente arrogance dissimulait une grande modestie. C'était une personne secrète, qui fuyait les feux des projecteurs. Samaritain venait de la transformer en star planétaire, de la donner en pâture à tous les voyeurs, à tous les frustrés, amateurs de sensations fortes.

Root pensa à Lepskin. Au garde québecois. Elle repensa aux regards pleins de gratitude qu'il avait dédiés à Shaw, à sa famille reconnaissante pour son intervention à elle et à Reese. À l'étrange sentiment de sympathie que Shaw manifestait envers lui.

Merde. Letourneur ? Il savait où elle habitait !

« Athéna ! Le garde québécois, il sait où est Sameen, il va la reconnaître !

\- Non, je m'en suis occupée.

\- Comment ?

\- Il se trouve en patrouille. Il vient de recevoir un ordre de mission qui l'envoie dans le grand nord. Je vais m'assurer qu'il n'ait aucun accès aux informations concernant Sameen.

\- Et au village ?

\- Sameen n'y est allée qu'une fois et n'a rencontré que trois personnes. Je les surveille.

\- Mais Gen, Lionel et Lee risquent d'être en danger.

\- Je veille sur eux, j'ai initié des calculs, le lac de la Prune est la meilleure localisation à notre disposition. Déplacer Gen présenterait trop de risques. Elle est liée à Sameen.

\- Aty… c'est… horrible, dit Root accablée.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les bras Root. Sameen a besoin de toi… moi aussi. Et vous avez encore des gens à sauver. Samaritain à abattre.

\- Quel salaud ! cracha Root en refermant les poings sur les Glock qu'elle avait posé sur le lit.

\- Ne te laisse pas submerger par la colère. Ce n'est pas le moment. Agis Root. Et garde la tête froide.

\- Je te jure que je me vengerai. »

Elle tourna la tête vers Mark Hendricks. Il s'était affaissé contre le mur. Root sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle ouvrit la bouche à la recherche de son souffle. Les sentiments qu'éprouvait Shaw pour lui, lui vrillaient les entrailles. Elle appréhendait de se confronter à son visage ravagé par les coups, par l'impact de ce qu'il croyait avoir appris sur Shaw. Elle se leva lentement. Elle portait encore sa tenue de nuit et cela ne l'aidait pas à se composer une attitude sérieuse et pleine d'assurance. Encore heureux qu'il ne les ait pas trouvées toutes les deux nues, enlacées l'une à l'autre. Root n'avait pas la capacité de Shaw à ignorer son corps.

Elle s'approcha de l'homme. Elle remarqua que des tremblements irréguliers secouaient ses épaules et descendaient le long de son dos. Root se pinça les lèvres. Elle se sentit terriblement seule. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Shaw espérant qu'elle sortît de son inconscience et vint se tenir à ses côtés. Mais Shaw gisait immobile et ne lui serait d'aucun secours avant longtemps.

« Mark ? »

L'homme s'affaissa encore un peu plus.

« S'il vous plaît, retournez-vous. »

Il ne bougea pas. Root prit une grande inspiration.

« Sameen... commença-t-elle hésitante. Écoutez, nous vous avons menti, c'est vrai, mais pas pour tout. Vous êtes réellement en danger et nous sommes vraiment venues avec l'intention de vous mettre à l'abri. Votre prétendue mort, votre prochaine vie, tout est prêt, tout est vrai. Cette vie vous attend Mark. J'ai tous les papiers qui vous seront nécessaires dans ma chambre. Nous ne vous avons pas menti pour ça... »

Mark Hendricks semblait avoir arrêté de pleurer, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Sameen ne voulait pas que vous sachiez les vraies raisons pour lesquelles vous étiez en danger. Elle se sent responsable et...

\- Responsable ?! cria tout à coup Mark Hendricks en se retournant d'un mouvement brusque.

\- Restez assis, lui ordonna Root en le menaçant de ses armes. »

Il leva les mains et s'adossa à la porte de la salle d'eau les jambes étendues devant lui. Root se mordit la lèvres en découvrant son visage déformé par le coups, par les larmes qui avaient abondamment coulé. Un élan de pitié, de tendresse et un horrible sentiment de culpabilité lui serra le cœur.

« Mark...

\- J'aimais Sameen, murmura-t-il désespéré en baissant la tête. Avec le temps j'avais fini par la considérer comme ma fille.

\- Comment pouvez-vous la croire coupable ! hurla-t-elle folle de rage. »

Les larmes assaillirent soudain la jeune femme, et elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elles coulaient pour Shaw, pour elle, incapable de supporter que Mark Hendricks la croit coupable, accablée par sa culpabilité. Root se laissa submerger par les souvenirs de Shaw. Elle leva un de ses Glock et le tint devant elle, le canon pointé sur son visage.

« Tout est de ma faute, j'ai trahi tout le monde, même Root.

\- Root ! lui cria Athéna dans l'oreille. Tu n'es pas Sameen. Root ! »

Mais Root n'entendait plus, elle n'existait plus, Root avait disparu. Elle venait de basculer dans les eaux noires et glacées qui hantaient les cauchemars de Shaw.

Elle s'enfonça le canon de son arme dans la bouche. Les yeux de Mark Hendricks s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Athéna émit un son sur une fréquence qu'elle savait très douloureuse. Root avait perdu pied, confrontée plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit aux terreurs de Shaw, perturbée par les sentiments qu'elle partageait avec celle-ci envers Mark Hendricks, le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti en sa compagnie, la violence à laquelle elle avait dû faire face à son réveil, les articles concernant Shaw, la peine de Mark Hendricks, son aveu. Elle avait replongé dans la simulation, abandonné sa personnalité, endossé celle de Shaw. Root hurla de douleur en se tenant l'oreille droite et glissa à genoux.

« Aty... geignit-elle.

\- Root ! Reprends-toi, la supplia Athéna. S'il te plaît Root. Sameen est là près de toi, elle a besoin de toi, ne la laisse pas se réveiller et découvrir que tu t'es fait sauter la cervelle à deux pas d'elle... Regarde-la, Root ! »

Root tourna lentement la tête vers Shaw, allongée par terre, toujours inconsciente.

« Root ?

\- Oui...

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Root.

\- Bien. Tu n'es pas Sameen, Root, la raisonna doucement Athéna. Range ses sentiments quelque part pour l'instant, ils obscurcissent ton sens du jugement. Tu ne connais Mark Hendricks que depuis hier soir. C'est un homme charmant, mais tu n'éprouves personnellement aucun sentiment particulier à son égard. Tu dois seulement t'acquitter d'un devoir envers lui : le soustraire à la vengeance de Samaritain. Tu dois le faire parce que c'est ta mission et tu dois le faire pour Sameen. D'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop.

\- Relève-toi et accroche-toi, l'encouragea Athéna. Je reste avec toi.

\- Tu es toujours avec moi, sourit faiblement Root.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Merci. »

Mark Hendricks suivait son étrange monologue complètement effaré. Il pensa que sa vie s'achèverait aujourd'hui, Sameen avait sombré dans la folie et la femme qui l'accompagnait semblait encore plus atteinte. Root, sans se remettre debout releva la tête et s'adressa à lui :

« Je sais que vous devez nous trouver folles, je ne dis pas que nous sommes pas... euh... Root eut un vague geste de la main. Mais Mark, réfléchissez. Vous connaissez Sameen. Vous ne l'avez pas vue depuis longtemps, mais croyez-vous qu'elle puisse s'être changée en cet espèce de monstre psychopathe qui torture ses victimes selon un rituel macabre et cynique ? Vous imaginez Sameen bafouant ses principes ? Tuant des gens qui ont compté pour elle ? Laissant des indices pour accéder à la gloire ? Pour faire la première page des journaux ? Elle peut se montrer dure, indifférente, froide, gonflée de morgue et de mépris, mais futile ? Mégalomane ? Vous y croyez ? »

L'homme nageait en pleine confusion.

« Mark... soyez honnête, soyez intelligent. Sameen vous aime. Plus, elle vous respecte. Comment pouvez-vous imaginer une seule seconde, qu'elle veuille vous faire subir de telles horreurs ?

\- Je ne sais pas... toute cette histoire, ces meurtres, vous. Et les preuves, toutes les preuves, les articles racontent qu'elle a laissé d'abondante traces d'ADN, des empreintes, que sa culpabilité est prouvée à 100%. »

Il s'arrêta et se mit à cracher du sang. Root ne savait ce qu'elle pouvait lui raconter.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez lu ?

\- Tout.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ? le demanda-t-il d'un ton qui montrait qu'il ne comprenait où elle voulait en venir.

\- Quand vous avez lu ces men... quand vous avez lu ces articles, vous avez seulement lu qu'elle était une monstrueuse tueuse en série ou bien vous avez aussi appris d'autres choses sur elle ? Des choses qui vous ont provoqué d'autres réactions que votre fureur... votre déception ? Et qui ont justement fait que vous vous êtes senti encore plus déçu, plus furieux. »

Il fixa sur elle un regard étonné.

« Comment savez-vous ça ?

\- J'ai été psychanalyste et je connais Sameen, je sais les sentiments qu'elle peut déclencher chez les autres. Vous avez dit la considérer comme votre fille... Tueuse en série, c'est tout ce que vous avez retenu de vos lectures ?

\- …

\- Mark...

\- Non.

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Elle est devenue médecin, un bon médecin, même si elle n'a pas fini sa résidence. Elle s'est illustrée comme soldat. Elle a obtenu la _Silver Star_ deux fois, la _Navy and Marine Corps Médal_ aussi... pour des raisons que je trouve encore plus admirables que la Silver Star.

\- Qu'avez ressenti en apprenant ça ?

\- De… »

Il hésita, puis la regarda dans les yeux.

« De la fierté. Je savais que c'était une étudiante brillante, qu'elle travaillait sérieusement, que c'était une fille courageuse...

\- C'est ce qu'elle est Mark, elle n'a jamais changé. Sameen n'est pas un ange, elle peut se montrer violente et impitoyable, mais c'est un médecin compétent, un médecin aux mains d'or, et elle n'a pas démérité une seule de ses citations, une seule de ses médailles. Je travaille avec elle depuis trois ans. Elle m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, je lui ai toujours fait confiance et je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

\- Travailler…? Dans quoi ?

\- Comme agents de sécurité.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ? Sameen encore, je veux bien, mais vous !

\- D'accord, c'est un peu plus compliqué, mais nous sommes vraiment des agents, et nous travaillons pour… euh… »

 _Pour sauver l'humanité du règne d'une intelligence artificielle pervertie_ , pensa Root.

« … empêcher des crimes d'être commis. »

Mark Hendricks la regardait d'un air peu convaincu.

« D'accord, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, répéta-t-elle comme si cela pouvait être un argument valable. Mais dans les grandes lignes c'est ce que nous faisons et c'est pourquoi Sameen est accusée de ces meurtres.

\- … ?

\- Nous nous sommes mis en travers du chemin d'une organisation criminelle très puissante. Nous l'avons affrontée, Sameen s'est fait prendre en me sauvant la vie. Elle est restée un an entre leurs mains. Elle a été torturée. Ils voulaient savoir pour qui nous travaillions, où nous nous cachions, ils ont voulu la retourner contre nous, lui faire subir un lavage de cerveau. Je l'ai faite évader. Quand je l'ai retrouvée, elle ressemblait… Vous avez déjà vu des images de la libération des camps en Allemagne à la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale ? Ou des images des prisonniers rescapés des camps tenus par les Khmers rouges ? »

Mark Hendricks hocha la tête.

« Elle ressemblait à ça. Ça fait trois mois. Physiquement, elle est bien, mais psychologiquement… elle… »

Root regarda Shaw, Mark Hendricks pour le peu qu'il arrivait à la voir à travers la paupière de son œil gauche remarqua la peine de la jeune femme, mais aussi de la tendresse et un éclat dur qui disait qu'elle se vengerait.

« Le cerveau de l'organisation n'a pas digéré son évasion. Il a décidé de mener à bien ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire avec elle pendant sa détention…

\- … ?

\- La briser. C'est pour ça toute cette histoire. En un an, ils ont récolté assez de matière pour coller l'ADN de Sameen partout où ils le veulent. Vous comprenez ?

\- Vous voulez dire que tout ça n'est qu'une histoire de vengeance ?

\- Les crimes, oui. »

Mark Hendricks posa son regard sur Shaw. Kersten Borgen ou quel que soit son vrai nom, avait peut-être raison.

« Et si je vous crois, que va-t-il arriver maintenant ?

\- Si vous me croyez ?! s'écria Root en fixant sur lui un regard noir.

\- Je vous crois, se reprit-il.

Il était sincère.

« Sameen est innocente. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il.

\- Mmm, d'abord je crois qu'il va falloir s'occuper de vous.

\- Comment ça ? fit Hendricks inquiet.

\- Vous avez le visage en sang et vous saignez aux quatre endroits où je vous ai tiré dessus. Venez vous allonger sur le lit… Mark ? dit Root prudemment. Vous ne me mentez pas ? Vous n'essayez pas de me doubler ?

\- Non.

\- Sameen a confiance en vous et j'ai confiance en son jugement, venez ici, lui dit-elle en lui désignant le lit. Elle a emporté une trousse de secours… euh... ? Vous gardez toujours votre pharmacie dans la salle de bain en bas ?

\- Euh oui… comment… ?

\- Ne me demandez pas. Je reviens. »

Elle tira Shaw sur le côté, remis la couette en place sur elle et sortit de la chambre. En remontant de la salle de bain, elle passa dans sa chambre pour se changer, récupérer la trousse de secours de Shaw et se munir de son taser. Elle ne pouvait prévoir dans quel état d'esprit se réveillerait Shaw. Elle ne comprenait même pas ce qui avait déclenché sa crise. Elle s'arrêta un moment. Shaw s'était levée pour s'expliquer, calmement. Et après... ? Il les avait accusées d'être des perverses. Ce n'était quand même pas cela qui avait précipité Shaw dans un état second et l'avait conduite à ce déchaînement de violence ? Il faudrait qu'elles en parlent. Shaw ne pouvait pas glisser comme cela, surtout pas en s'en prenant à quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Perkins ou Fairbanks étaient des agents de Samaritain, Mark Hendricks un homme dont Shaw chérissait la mémoire, même si elle évitait d'y penser. Son comportement frisait la démence, Root devrait en découvrir les causes et trouver un moyen d'empêcher Shaw de se laisser aller à de telles extrémités quand elle s'y trouvait confrontée.

Mark Hendricks l'attendait assis sur le lit, son visage avait encore gonflé, et son état conforta Root dans sa décision de parler sérieusement à Shaw quelles que soit les réticences dont elle ne manquerait pas de faire preuve.

Elle s'accroupit d'abord aux côtés de Shaw et vérifia qu'elle respirait bien, puis retourna son attention sur l'homme assis.

« Enlevez votre chemise. »

Il s'exécuta, les blessures par balle étaient superficielles, Root y avait veillé, mais elles saignaient. Il avait aussi des hématomes sur la poitrine et au niveau de l'abdomen. Elle les tâta délicatement, mais ne savait pas trop si elle serait capable de détecter des dommages intérieurs. Elle se contenta de laver les éraflures et posa des pansements. Elle s'excusa pour la cuisse quand elle lui demanda de retirer son pantalon. Mark Hendricks ne lui posa aucune difficulté et se laissa soigner sans un mot.

« Mark, il va falloir que je vous recouse l'arcade sourcilière. Vous avez le nez cassé aussi. Vous pouvez ouvrir la bouche ? »

Du sang lui coulait toujours sur le menton, une partie venait de l'arcade ouverte, d'une pommette aussi, mais aussi de l'intérieur de la bouche. Il l'ouvrit. Root retint un cri. Une incisive manquait en haut, une autre était cassée, d'autres souffraient de traumatismes et du sang coulait de la gencive. Il remarqua son regard.

« C'est moche ?

\- Euh... il vous faudra les soins d'un bon praticien. Je ne peux rien faire pour votre bouche. Je préférerais aussi que Sameen se charge de votre nez, elle a la main plus sûre, par contre je vais vous recoudre maintenant l'arcade sourcilière, vous saignez trop.

\- Vous savez faire ça ?

\- Bah, ce n'est qu'un peu de couture, déclara-t-elle d'un ton léger. »

Il lui sourit, enfin il essaya. Sa tentative lui arracha une grimace, qui lui arracha elle-même un gémissement de douleur.

« Allongez-vous. »

La jeune femme parut inquiète à Mark Hendricks, pas très à l'aise non plus. En tout cas, qu'elle s'appelât Kersten Morgen ou pas, sa force de caractère l'impressionnait toujours autant. Elle n'avait pas hésité à frapper Shaw, à lui tirer dessus, puis à lui faire confiance, et enfin à le soigner. Elle n'avait pas l'air très normale et il gardait un sentiment de peur après avoir croisé son regard quand elle avait fait feu sur lui, quand ensuite elle s'était fourré son arme dans la bouche et qu'il l'avait entendue discuter toute seule. Elle pouvait se montrer aussi charmante qu'inquiétante. Il restait pour l'instant plutôt sur sa dernière impression. Pourtant, elle prenait soin de lui avec attention. Peut-être serait-ce plus facile s'il arrivait à la mettre un peu plus à l'aise. Elle possédait un sens de l'humour assez développé, peut-être qu'en tapant de ce côté là...

« En fin de compte vous avez quand même fini par me mettre dans votre lit... »

Root baissa brusquement le regard sur lui, suspendant son aiguille au-dessus de son sourcil.

« Et vous avez les mains douces... continua-t-il. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et il se sentit vraiment ridicule. Il était couché en caleçon sur un lit avec une tête de boxeur qu'il n'osait même pas imaginer et il flirtait ? Mais il vit les yeux de la jeune femme se plisser, un sourire mutin naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Et j'ai même réussi à vous déshabiller ! lui dit-elle d'un ton malicieux.

\- Oui, sauf que je ne vous proposerai pas un baiser, ni autre chose... j'ai mal partout.

\- Sameen a les poings durs.

\- Je le sais, mais elle ne s'en était jamais servi contre moi... j'aurais préféré qu'elle s'en abstienne.

\- Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même.

\- J'étais furieux.

\- Mmm. »

Root s'était de nouveau penchée sur son ouvrage et ils se turent.

« Mouais, pas mal... fit une voix grave appréciative. »

Root sursauta et se retourna aussitôt. Shaw se tenait derrière elle, toujours aussi nue.

« Sam !

\- Euh... Mark ! s'écria Shaw en découvrant l'état de celui-ci. »

Elle poussa Root et se pencha la mine inquiète sur l'homme allongé.

« Salut Sameen, dit-il timidement. »

Shaw se tourna vers Root.

« C'est moi qui...

\- Euh... oui, mais Sam, tu ne veux pas vérifier ses hématomes au torse et à l'abdomen, et il a le nez cassé aussi, je n'ai pas osé y toucher.

\- Mmm, tu as bien fait. »

Shaw ausculta Mark Hendricks avec précaution. Root l'avait tout de suite branchée sur les soins médicaux, elle n'avait aucune envie que Shaw se mît à réfléchir et risquât de se laisser entraîner à elle ne savait quelles réactions qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir ensuite à gérer. Il fallait occuper l'esprit de Shaw avec des éléments concrets. Faire appel à ses compétences en était le meilleur moyen. Shaw s'inquiéta du coup de pied qu'elle avait porté au foie et palpa l'endroit soigneusement. Elle lui posa quelques questions et, rassurée, lui annonça qu'il avait certainement des côtes fêlées, mais qu'elles guériraient d'elles-même après quelques jours de repos puis, qu'elle allait lui remettre sa cloison nasale en place. Ses derniers mots furent immédiatement suivis par leur exécution, Hendricks ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de douleur. Shaw se redressa et le regarda embarrassée. Mark Hendricks lui attrapa la main et la serra gentiment.

« Ça va Sameen, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te faire confiance.

\- T'as une sale gueule...

\- Tu n'as jamais été très réputée pour ta douceur...

\- Mark...

\- Laisse Sameen, Kersten m'a expliqué. C'est okay. »

Root posa une main sur l'épaule de Shaw qui tourna son regard vers elle. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire plein de douceur et Shaw un regard plein de reconnaissance.

« Sam...

\- Oui ?

\- Euh, tu ne veux pas t'habiller ? Parce que toi toute nue, Mark en caleçon dans mon lit et moi... euh, moi ici avec vous... ton histoire de plan à trois n'a plus rien d'une suggestion libertine... conclut-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Root, dit Shaw doucement se souvenant de sa suggestion de mauvais goût. T'es trop débile !

\- Je sais, répondit Root en haussant un sourcil railleur, heureuse que Shaw se soit accordée à son esprit facétieux. Mark, vous devriez peut-être faire la même chose.

\- Oui. »

Il se redressa en gémissant. Shaw se précipita pour l'aider. Elle lui proposa même de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Je préférerais que tu t'habilles Sameen, les années t'ont profité, je ne voudrais pas me retrouver à devoir me flageller pour avoir eu des idées incestueuses à ton égard.

\- Hein ? Euh...

\- Comme si tu ne savais que tu étais... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je vous attends en bas.

\- Incestueuses ? demanda Shaw confuse à Root une fois qu'il eu disparu.

\- Euh... il te considère comme sa fille...

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est gentil, suggéra Root.

\- C'est débile ! laissa tomber Shaw.

\- Mais possible, vous avez combien d'année de différence ?

\- Dix-neuf.

\- Ah, tu vois.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel avec les gens ?

\- Ton charme Sameen...

\- Root euh... commença Shaw en se rembrunissant.

\- Non Sam, non. Plus tard. Il faudra qu'on parle de toute façon, mais pas maintenant, là j'ai besoin que tu sois à 100% des tes capacités, en mode agent d'élite.

\- Sameen, Root, les interpella Athéna. Il faut que vous partiez. Maintenant. »

Shaw s'habilla et Root partit dans sa chambre rassembler leurs affaires. Elle retrouva Shaw dans le couloir et lui tendit son Beretta et son couteau. Leurs regards se croisèrent, pleins de compréhension réciproque. Root la remerciait pour sa confiance et Shaw comprit aussi qu'elle avait relevé sa prudence. Elle lui fit un signe de tête, reconnaissante, que Root lui renvoya.

Mark les attendait dans le salon. Il s'était lavé la figure et se tenait devant un grand verre d'eau rempli de glace pilée destiné à soulager sa bouche et à arrêter le saignement de ses gencives.

« Okay, on part, Mark vous êtes prêt ?

\- Oui. »

Il n'emporterait rien, à quoi cela servirait-il ? Il n'y avait rien dans la villa, et puis même, comment enfermer sa vie dans une valise ? Il n'arrivait pas non plus à très bien réaliser ce qu'il se passait et Shaw évitait de le regarder.

« Euh, Root, dit-elle. Comment on fait ? Je ne suis pas venue en voiture.

\- On prend celle de Mark pour aller récupérer la nôtre. On repartira avec les deux voitures et on abandonnera celle de Mark un peu plus loin.

\- D'accord. »

Shaw mit la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

« Sameen ! Ne sors pas. Hélicoptère en approche.

\- Merde Athéna ! Je croyais que tu surveillais le périmètre ?

\- C'est ce que je fais Sameen. L'hélicoptère avait un plan de vol anodin, il a été détourné ensuite et la communication ne m'a pas été accessible.

\- Vivement que toi et Root désactiviez définitivement Samaritain, maugréa Shaw. Qu'est-ce que tu as comme visuel ?

\- Aucun visuel disponible. Les voitures sont en route. Arrivée dans vingt-trois minutes et cinquante et une secondes.

\- Super ! répondit Shaw contrariée. Root qu'est-ce que tu as comme armes et comme munitions ?

\- Mes Glocks et deux chargeurs de rechange.

\- Par Glock ?

\- Non, en tout.

\- Je n'ai que mon Beretta...

\- On a vu pire mon cœur ! »

Root arborait une expression... ravie. Shaw se renfrogna, elle ne voyait pas ce que la situation avait d'amusant. Les gars possédaient certainement des armes lourdes. Elles devaient d'abord savoir combien ils étaient, puis la nature de leur armement.

« Athéna ? Combien d'hommes au départ du vol ?

\- Six avec le pilote.

\- Okay, Root ?

\- Pas de problème, tu veux qu'on les laisse rentrer, qu'on les abatte et... tu prévois un petit feu d'artifice en conclusion ?

\- Euh... oui sauf pour le feu d'artifice. Comment veux-tu faire ça ?

\- Oh ! Sam, dit Root sur un ton de reproche. Douterais-tu de mes compétences et de ma capacité à improviser ?

\- Non, je te fais confiance sur ce point, rétorqua Shaw pour le plus grand plaisir de Root.

\- Bon, occupons nous d'abord des hommes. Mark, montez à l'étage et allongez vous sous le lit de la chambre de Sameen. Et surtout, ne bougez pas. »

Mark Hendricks hocha la tête. Le bruits des pales de l'hélicoptère résonnèrent dans la villa. Root se précipita à la fenêtre. L'appareil venait de se poser sur la plage. Dans deux minutes, les hommes seraient là. Elle pensa un moment que s'ils étaient équipés d'un bazooka, elles risquaient d'avoir très chaud.

« Tu les vois ? demanda Shaw.

\- Oui, ils arrivent, ils sont armés de fusils mitrailleurs.

\- Cinq ou six ?

\- Six. »

Root se retourna, Shaw lui lança un signe de tête entendu, elles n'avaient même pas besoin de verbaliser leur stratégie. Root lui dédia un sourire malicieux et gagna sa position.

 

* * *

 

Samaritain avait perdu la trace de Mark Hendricks le dimanche matin. Il avait intercepté le message qu'il avait envoyé à Root quand celui-ci lui avait indiqué les coordonnées de la villa à Vermillon, mais il n'avait pas su identifier le destinataire. Un numéro masqué avait appelé Mark Hendricks sans laisser de message et celui-ci n'avait pas pris la peine de décrocher.

Le dimanche matin, Mark Hendricks avait quitté son appartement à Cleveland et était parti au volant de sa Porsche en direction de Vermillon. Samaritain avait relâché sa surveillance.

Le lundi matin, la divulgation de l'identité du tueur en série s'avéra un franc succès. Samaritain avait préparé l'opération avec beaucoup de soin. Il avait surtout gardé un secret complet sur ses intentions. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait contacté aucun journaliste. Il avait lui même rédigé les différents articles, exhumé les photos, exécuté et soigné les mises en page. Puis, au moment de l'impression pour les journaux papiers, ils avait piraté leur programme. Pour les sites en ligne ce fut encore plus simple. Il changea les unes et bouleversa les sommaires. Ensuite, la magie d'Internet se chargea du reste, l'information se multiplia de façon exponentielle.

Calculs.

Résultats très satisfaisant.

Probabilité pour que La Machine et son interface se fassent surprendre : 94,53%.

Le dernier meurtre remontait à quinze jours. Un nouveau meurtre, le jour de la mise en lumière de Sameen Shaw pouvait-il se montrer pertinent ?

Calcul.

Résultat : 99,82% de pertinence.

Il élabora des simulations qui montrèrent toutes que l'impact d'un nouveau meurtre le jour même de la publication des articles serait immense et provoquerait un raz-de-marée médiatique. Le Jour du Souvenir. Une convergence d'éléments magnifiquement orchestrée. Il contacta une équipe de récupération.

Localisation de Mark Hendricks ?

Localisation inconnue.

Localisation de son téléphone ?

Localisation inconnue.

Localisation de sa voiture ?

Localisation inconnue.

Impossible.

Implication de La Machine ?

Calculs.

Probabilité d'implication : 93,76%

Samaritain accéda aux données disponibles du samedi soir. Il fallait qu'il sache à qui Mark Hendricks avait transmis son adresse à Vermillon. Il envoya les voitures avant d'en avoir obtenu la réponse. Au Muséum, il se heurta à des pare-feux en rentrant dans le système de sécurité. Il ordonna le décollage d'un hélicoptère à Détroit avec un plan de vol pour Buffalo. Il accéda enfin aux vidéos de la soirée de samedi, mais quand il trouva la séquence qu'il cherchait, il ne put donner aucune identité à la jeune femme qui se tenait debout devant les portes du Muséum en compagnie de Mark Hendricks. Il convoqua Greer.

« Identification visuelle demandée.

\- C'est Samantha Groves, dit Greer en reconnaissant tout de suite la jeune femme. »

Elle était avec Mark Hendricks ! L'interface cherchait à le sauver et si elle se trouvait à Cleveland, Sameen Shaw ne devait pas être loin. Elles avaient répondu à son appel. Sameen Shaw était sortie une nouvelle fois de sa retraite. Il les avait ratées à Concord et elles lui avaient soustrait Genrika Zhirova, elles ne lui enlèveraient pas Mark Hendricks. Il détourna l'hélicoptère grâce à un appel ultra-sécurisé.

Calculs.

Probabilités pour que Sameen Shaw, l'interface et Mark Hendricks lui échappe : 54,68%.

 

* * *

 

Les six agents de Samaritain se déployèrent. Leur cible de départ avaient été rejointe par deux autres cibles prioritaires. Les trois cibles devaient être maîtrisées. L'homme pouvait être éliminé, en dernier ressort, mais les femmes devaient être gardées en vie. Le chef de groupe dispersa ses hommes avec des objectifs précis. Les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée, la porte d'entrée et l'étage si c'était possible. Leur action devait être coordonnée. Les six hommes se mirent en place. Ils attendirent que l'agent désigné pour s'infiltrer par le premier étage ait trouvé un moyen d'accès.

Au signal, les quatre hommes postés devant les fenêtres ouvrirent le feu et brisèrent les vitres, puis ils lancèrent des grenades incapacitantes. Le chef de groupe placé devant la porte d'entrée tenait son arme levée, prêt à faire feu si l'une des cibles se précipitait dehors par cet accès. Le dernier escalada la façade, brisa la vitre de la chambre qui avait été attribuée à Root, passa la main à travers, ouvrit la fenêtre et se glissa à l'intérieur de la villa. La chambre était vide. Il vérifia la salle de bain. Même chose. Il attendit alors les ordres.

En bas, les quatre hommes qui avaient lancé les grenades passèrent par les fenêtres, ceux qui arrivèrent dans le salon se tinrent devant armes levées, le quatrième entra dans la chambre qu'avait occupée Mark Hendricks.

« R.A.S, déclara l'un d'entre eux. »

Le chef de groupe apparut. Il désigna le couloir sur sa gauche. Un homme s'y engagea. Il entra dans la salle qui donnait pratiquement sur le salon. Il en ressortit presque immédiatement en secouant la tête.

« Morgan ? appela le chef de groupe. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Morgan, au rapport ! »

Il désigna alors de la tête la direction de la chambre et leva deux doigts. Deux hommes s'engagèrent dans le couloir.

« Brandner ! Rapport !

\- Je suis dans la chambre qui donne sur le lac. R.A.S.

\- Vérifiez l'étage.

\- Bien reçu.

\- Non, contre-ordonna le chef de groupe. Attendez dans le couloir. Ne bougez pas pour l'instant.

\- Reçu. »

Le chef de groupe s'était attendu à une vive résistance. Et là... ? Rien. On lui avait indiqué trois cibles. Ils n'en avait trouvé aucune. Où se planquaient-elles ? C'était trop calme.

Le premier coup de feu claqua et puis tout se passa très vite.

Dans la chambre de Mark Hendricks, les deux hommes procédèrent avec prudence. Ils se couvrirent mutuellement, ouvrirent la porte, s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce, le premier trébucha sur le cadavre égorgé de leur camarade, il jura et sentit son équipier se placer dos à lui, à eux deux ils couvraient la pièce, mais cela ne leur fut d'aucune utilité. Le premier vit Shaw brusquement sortir de derrière le lit, il n'eut même pas le temps de crier avant de partir en arrière, de bousculer l'autre homme et de tomber mort à ses pieds. Le deuxième se retourna en tirant, une balle l'atteignit à la tempe et lui traversa le crâne. Il n'avait même pas vu le tireur.

Dans la pièce principale, côté cuisine la porte d'un grand placard s'ouvrit soudain. L'homme situé en face tourna la tête, ouvrit la bouche et mourut. Le chef de groupe tira. Les balles déchiquetèrent la porte, Root s'accroupit, protégée par le comptoir qui se dressait entre elle et l'agent. Elle l'entendit se déplacer, s'approcher. Elle ne pouvait pas se relever sans risquer de se prendre une balle. Il tirait par rafale. Elle devait attendre que son chargeur fût vide... si elle ne mourait pas avant. Des balles traversèrent la cloison du comptoir. Elle se déplaça vers les étagères où se trouvait rangée de la vaisselle. Les assiettes volèrent en éclat. Et puis... tout à coup le silence. Elle inspira un grand coup et donna une impulsion, ses deux Glock prêts à donner la mort. Son élan se brisa.

« Root ? »

Elle se redressa. Shaw la vit apparaître un grand sourire aux lèvres de derrière le comptoir à moitié détruit.

« Ça va ? lui demanda Shaw inquiète.

\- Absolument.

\- Il reste un gars en haut.

\- Vas-y et préviens-moi quand tu seras en sécurité avec Mark.

\- Euh, okay, dit Shaw en fronçant le sourcils. »

Elle savait que Root avait une idée derrière la tête, mais n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que ce pouvait bien être. Root s'approcha lui passa un doigt mutin sur la joue et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Le feu d'artifice Sameen... »

Shaw secoua la tête, la regarda sortir avec l'air d'une personne qui sait qu'il vient de croiser quelqu'un s'apprêtant à faire une folie, puis elle monta à l'étage arme pointée devant elle. Des coups de feu l'accueillirent sur le palier, elle répliqua en se jetant à terre. L'homme émit un râle de douleur et Shaw entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer brutalement. Elle avait vu l'agent s'introduire dans la chambre dans laquelle Mark était censé être caché. Elle se releva, parcourut le couloir d'un pas vif et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à l'homme et à son fusil.

« Bougez pas ! hurla-t-il.»

Shaw pensa que c'était un crétin. Ils tirèrent de concert. Elle plongea et roula deux mètres plus loin. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait manqué. Elle n'avait rien derrière quoi se protéger, elle se redressa en position à genoux. Une chance sur quatre évalua-t-elle. Mais soudain l'homme se troubla et regarda ses pieds. Shaw ne se demanda pas pourquoi, elle tira. Deux fois, et elle se détendit. Elle se relevait quand elle vit Mark Hendricks apparaître de dessous le lit.

« Merci Mark. »

Elle savait qu'il était intervenu, que c'était lui qui avait distrait le tueur. Il était pâle et Shaw se précipita sur lui. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas su qui il avait aidé et il fut content que ce fût elle. Cela rachetait un peu sa conduite, même s'il ne croyait pas que Shaw lui en voulait. Il avait entendu la fusillade au rez-de-chaussée et prit conscience qu'il était plongé au cœur d'un affrontement violent et dangereux. Les mots de l'amie de Shaw lui parurent prendre un sens plus réel, plus concret. Ce qu'elle lui avait raconté sur Shaw, sa détention, les conséquences de celle-ci, lui firent monter un goût de fiel dans la bouche. Il l'avait écoutée sans vraiment réaliser ce que cela impliquait. La violence lui explosait maintenant en pleine figure. Il vit l'homme rentrer dans la chambre et se recroquevilla sous le lit. Il se sentit envahi par le désir de s'enfoncer dans le sol, de disparaître, par la peur d'être découvert. Et puis la porte s'était une nouvelle fois ouverte, il savait que c'était l'une des deux jeunes femmes, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'elles portaient comme chaussures, comme pantalon et ne sut laquelle des deux venait d'entrer. L'agent tira, il était armé d'un fusil mitrailleur se rappela Mark Hendricks, c'était ce qu'avait affirmé Kersten Borgen. Elle et Shaw ne possédaient que des armes de poing, des pistolets automatiques. Celle des deux qui se tenait dans la chambre n'avait aucune chance. L'homme se tenait près du lit à portée de main. Il tendit le bras et referma ses doigts autour de sa cheville. S'il arrivait à le distraire... Il y était arrivé et quand il sortit de dessous le lit et se redressa, il se retrouva face à Shaw et son cœur cogna durement dans sa poitrine. Son remerciement lui réchauffa le cœur et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait lu ces horribles articles de journaux, il se sentit mieux, heureux même.

« Viens Mark, lui dit Shaw. Il faut sortir d'ici. »

En descendant l'escalier, ils entendirent l'hélicoptère décoller.

« Root ?

\- Mon cœur ?

\- L'hélicoptère ?

\- C'est moi qui suis aux commandes, il vaudrait mieux que tu sortes, ça a été avec Mark ?

\- Oui... mais Root qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Le feu d'artifice Sameen ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait encore ? Shaw ramassa un fusil, récupéra la valise de Root, tira Mark Hendricks par la manche et ils sortirent en courant de la villa.

« Sameen, éloigne-toi de la villa, lui intima Root.

\- Root...

\- J'arrive... et prépare-moi un change !

\- Quoi ?! »

Elle lâcha la valise et courut sur la plage, Mark Hendricks sur ses talons.

L'hélicoptère se trouvait à une centaine de mètres du rivage. Shaw pouvait distinguer Root aux commandes. L'appareil perdit un peu d'altitude, Root vira et s'éloigna un peu plus. Puis, elle replaça le nez de l'hélicoptère face à la villa. Tout à coup, l'appareil bondit en avant et s'approcha, lancé à pleine vitesse vers le rivage.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? demanda Mark à Shaw.

\- Elle est tarée, murmura Shaw. C'est pas possible. »

Shaw lui tendit ses armes, sortit son couteau de sa poche et lui donna aussi. Puis sous les yeux ébahis de Mark Hendricks, elle retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, sa veste, sa chemise et son pantalon.

« Sameen... commença-t-il.

\- Je vais la tuer sans rire, dit-elle en finissant d'enlever son pantalon. C'est une vraie folle. »

Mais Shaw ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'idée de Root lui plaisait, même si elle trouvait que la mettre à exécution pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Mark Hendricks releva la tête. L'appareil vrombissait. Arrivé à une cinquantaine de mètres de la grève, il vit la portière s'ouvrir et le pilote sauter. Il ouvrit la bouche, Shaw se précipitait déjà dans l'eau. L'appareil continua sa route et vint s'écraser sur la villa. Il y eut un vacarme de tuiles brisées, de murs défoncés, de tôles froissées, les rotors continuèrent un instant de tourner, puis une énorme explosion fit voler en éclat l'appareil et éventra la villa. Les flammes s'élevèrent haut dans le ciel. Il se retourna vers le lac, vit Shaw plonger, puis remonter à la surface, soutenant un corps dans ses bras. Elle se mit à nager. Arrivées à une vingtaine de mètres du rivage, le corps dans ses bras se débattit, se sépara de Shaw et se mit à nager à ses côtés. Mark s'avança. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de l'eau.

« Euh... vous allez bien ?

\- Cette abrutie s'est assommée en entrant dans l'eau. Root, tu aurais pu te noyer !

\- Je savais que tu viendrais me chercher, répliqua gentiment Root en souriant.

\- Il faut que je t'apprenne comment sauter dans l'eau d'un hélico ou d'un avion.

\- Tu sais bien que tu es mon instructeur préféré Sameen.

\- Mais t'es débile...

\- Tu n'as pas aimé mon feu d'artifice ? bouda Root.

\- Je n'ai rien vu, j'étais en train de te sauver la vie, dit Shaw en relevant la tête vers la villa... Mais, j'apprécie le résultat et c'était... une bonne idée.

\- Aaah ! s'extasia Root ravie. »

Elles parurent complètement givrées à Mark Hendricks, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à leur échange. Leur complicité, le grain de folie chez l'une, l'enthousiasme dissimulé sous un faux air contrarié chez l'autre, avaient quelque chose de rafraîchissant, de grisant. Il connaissait Shaw et la lueur qui brillait au fond de son regard ne lui échappa pas. Il la reconnut, c'était la même qu'elle avait des années auparavant quand elle se mettait au volant d'une nouvelle voiture et qu'elle entendait tourner le moteur, quand elle découvrait le parcours d'une course plus difficile, plus dangereux qu'un autre qui mettrait au défi ses qualités de pilote. Il décela aussi un léger sourire à peine esquissé. A priori Kersten Borgen avait trouvé la manière d'éveiller l'intérêt de Shaw et si elles couchaient bien ensemble, pas seulement et surtout pas prioritairement, pour ses performances au lit.

« Il faut filer d'ici, annonça Root.

\- J'arrive, pars devant avec Mark, j'ai laissé la valise plus haut. »

Shaw retira son shorty trempé et se rhabilla, elle garda sa brassière mouillée, elle sécherait et elle n'aimait pas ne pas en porter, elle n'avait pas la chance d'avoir un tour de poitrine comparable à celui de Root. Même sans cela de toute façon, elle en aurait porté une, question de confort. Elle courut derrière Root et Mark après avoir remis son pantalon et ses chaussures et continua de s'habiller en route. Mark avait déjà manœuvré la voiture quand Root lui ouvrit la portière avant en se penchant par dessus le siège.

« Vite Sam ! Démarrez Mark !

\- Mark mes armes, lui demanda Shaw. »

Il les lui tendit.

« Root, tu as toujours les tiennes ?

\- Euh... j'en ai perdu une dans l'eau, avoua Root penaude.

\- Tu devrais utiliser des holsters.

\- Tu en portes un ?

\- Oui.

\- Ce n'est pas toujours le cas...

\- Mais tu n'aurais pas perdu ton arme.

\- Deux holsters sont encombrants.

\- Tu aimes surtout être irrégulière.

\- Irrégulière ?

\- Ouais, faire genre dilettante : j'ai trouvé mes armes par hasard...

\- Ah... Oui, c'est vrai, reconnut Root en riant. »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôtel où Shaw avait laissé leur limousine.

« Sam, reste avec Mark. Mark, allez vous installer à l'arrière de la limousine, et n'arrêtez pas le moteur de la Porsche, je vais prendre le volant.

\- Tu nous suis ou je te récupère ? demanda Shaw.

\- Tu as réglé ta nuit Sam ?

\- Oui.

\- Et la clef ?

\- Je vais aller la rendre.

\- Okay, tu me récupères alors, je pars devant.

\- Mmm. Mark tiens, prends les clefs, la limousine est juste là, lui dit Shaw en lui montrant la voiture garée sur le parking. Athéna, il y a des caméras ?

\- Oui, mais je les ai rendues aveugles.

\- D'accord. »

Ils descendirent tous les trois. Root attendit que Shaw prît la valise, elle s'installa ensuite au volant de la Porsche et démarra aussitôt. Mark partit s'installer dans la limousine. Shaw se dirigea tranquillement vers la réception de l'hôtel, elle rendit sa clef à la réceptionniste qui lui demanda si le séjour lui avait plu et regretta qu'elle partît si tôt. Shaw se fendit d'un sourire crispé et la femme lui souhaita une bonne route.

Elle rejoignit la limousine, ouvrit le coffre et récupéra sa casquette de chauffeur. Elle l'enfila et monta dans la voiture.

« Root ?

« Je t'attends au port de Lorain, sur le parking de la Marina.

\- Okay. »

Root les attendait dans la Porsche. Elle ne s'était pas changée et ses vêtements dégoulinaient d'eau et lui collaient désagréablement à la peau. Quand elle vit la limousine arriver, elle se retourna pour attraper son blouson qu'elle avait heureusement ôté et laissé sur le capot de la Porsche avant de prendre les commandes de l'hélicoptère. C'était le seul vêtement sec qu'il lui restait. Elle monta à côté de Mark Hendricks. Shaw repartit aussitôt.

« On va où ?

\- Athéna ? demanda Root.

\- À l'aéroport Hopkins, répondit celle-ci.

\- Sûre ? demanda Shaw.

\- Oui. Un jet vous y attend. Il vous emmènera à Chicago . Mark a un vol réservé pour Mahé à partir de l'aéroport O'Hare à dix-neuf heures quarante et je vous ai affrété pour vous un jet qui vous ramènera à Montréal.

\- Les trajets sont sécurisés ?

\- Sameen… lui dit Athéna sur un ton de reproche.

\- Je vérifie c'est tout, se défendit Shaw.

\- Les trajets sont sécurisés, confirma Athéna.

\- Vous m'excuserez Mark, mais je commence à avoir vraiment froid, déclara soudain Root en commençant à se déshabiller. »

Elle se contorsionna pour retirer ses affaires et jura contre son stupide pantalon cigarette qui lui collait à la peau et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retirer. Shaw levait les yeux au ciel. Mark s'était galamment tourné vers la vitre.

« Mark, s'il vous plaît, vous ne voudriez pas m'aider ? Ce fichu pantalon ne veut pas me lâcher.

\- Euh...

\- Ne soyez pas stupide ! »

Il se retourna vers elle, elle avait son pantalon baissé à mi-cuisse et semblait vraiment dépitée. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il aurait aimé s'en abstenir, son visage le lançait, le moindre mouvement le faisait souffrir.

« Moquez-vous !

\- Je suis désolé. »

Il empoigna son jeans par la ceinture et tira. Le pantalon glissa, Root s'allongea à moitié, et Mark dut tirer de toutes ses forces pour l'en libérer.

« Merci. »

Il marmonna une réponse polie et se détourna prestement avant qu'elle ne se débarrassât de ses sous-vêtements.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Shaw sortait de voiture et venait tenir la portière à Root. Elle resta bouche bée quand celle-ci s'en extraya. Root la regarda visiblement enchantée par l'effet qu'elle produisait sur Shaw.

« Je te plais ?

\- D'où sors-tu une tenue pareille ? »

Root portait une robe noire ajustée, assez longue mais suggestivement fendue sur le devant. La robe lui laissait les bras nus et lui dessinait un joli décolleté. L'ensemble était élégant et très séduisant. Elle portait des talons hauts en daim noir qui lui affinaient les jambes. Elle avait jeté son blouson par-dessus son épaule et le contraste entre la tenue habillée et le cuir de motard attirait l'attention, lui donnait un air rebelle extrêmement attirant.

« Ne m'avais-tu pas demandé d'emporter une tenue sexy ? Je ne voulais pas te décevoir ! répondit Root une expression mi-narquoise, mi-séductrice affiché sur son visage.

\- Pff... souffla Shaw.

\- Bon j'avoue, j'avais pris cette tenue en prévision d'un dîner en ville, je l'ai mise parce que je n'ai rien d'autre pour me changer... mais ce n'est pas la peine d'être désagréable, je sais qu'elle te plaît quand même...

\- T'aurais eu l'air maligne en hélico avec ça.

\- Tu es de mauvaise foi Sameen ! s'esclaffa Root. »

Shaw lui adressa une grimace. Elle avait raison, quoiqu'elle apprécia Root quelle que soit la tenue qu'elle portait. Si elle y réfléchissait sérieusement ses préférences allait à une tenue décontractée, même si elle se surprenait à être sensible à son charme quand Root portait des tenues plus sophistiquées, plus élégantes.

Ils se présentèrent tous les trois au bureau de la compagnie de jet privée et Root fut accueillie avec tous les égards dus à une riche femme d'affaire. Shaw portait sa casquette vissée sur la tête et Root lui avait fourni, en quittant la limousine, une paire de Rayban qu'elle avait emprunté chez Mark Hendricks. Elle savait de plus par expérience, qu'on remarquait peu les domestiques et qu'une jolie femme attirait les regards et rendaient transparents ceux qui l'accompagnaient aux yeux des gens frappés alors de cécité sélective. C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle portait une tenue provocante. Elle se changerait certainement, mais elle veillerait quand même à bien s'habiller pour focaliser l'attention sur elle.

« Le décollage aura lieu dans quarante minutes, vous pouvez attendre dans les salons privés de la compagnie ou monter directement à bord.

\- Nous allons monter à bord, j'ai du travail, et je n'aime pas fractionner mon temps.

\- Comme il vous plaira Madame Harmon. »

L'hôtesse d'accueil les confia à un employé qui les conduisit à leur jet. À bord, le steward souhaita la bienvenue à Root, ignora Shaw et évita soigneusement de regarder plus d'une fois Mark Hendricks. Il annonça à Root que ses bagages, laissés au Ritz-Carlson, avaient été livrés et lui montra où il les avaient rangés. Root remercia silencieusement Athéna de son attention. Elle regarda sa robe, fit une moue et se tourna vers Shaw.

« Je vais aller me changer, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Shaw la regarda comme si elle lui avait sorti une énormité.

« Oui bon, je serais plus à l'aise dans une tenue moins... aguichante.»

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel et lui tourna le dos.

« T'es vraiment débile ! murmura-t-elle d'un ton excédé. »

Mais elle dissimula un sourire amusé et Root le devina. Elle rit silencieusement, attrapa sa valise dans un casier et disparut dans la salle de bain.

Shaw s'assit et Mark prit place en face d'elle. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu te sens comment ?

\- Comme après un passage à tabac particulièrement violent.

\- Tu as mal ? »

Il hocha la tête. Shaw se leva, partit fouiller dans ses affaires et revint en lui tendant des analgésiques.

« Ce n'est pas génial, mais ça te soulagera un peu.

\- Merci Sameen. »

Shaw le regarda attentivement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Désolée... et... tais-toi Mark, dit-elle abruptement. Je ne veux pas te parler.

\- Okay Sameen, répondit-il doucement. »

Shaw ne s'était pas rassise, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Elle croisa Root qui sortait de la salle d'eau, elle portait, à présent, un élégant tailleur rouge à manches courtes. Shaw évita de croiser son regard et se glissa sur un siège. Elle fixa son attention sur le hublot, indiquant clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la dérange. Root l'observa un moment et vint s'asseoir en face de Mark Hendricks.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

\- … ?

\- Avec Sameen ?

\- Rien. »

Rien ? Si. Shaw venait de s'enfermer à double-tour dans ses pensées. Si leur fuite s'était bien passée et les diverses péripéties qui l'avaient accompagnée avait plu à Shaw, son réveil...

« Vous vous inquiétez ? demanda Mark Hendricks.

\- Pardon ?

\- Pour Sameen ?

\- Vous ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ?

\- Si, mais euh... »

Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Shaw souffrait visiblement de graves traumatismes et cette jeune femme l'aimait.

« Elle vous fait confiance, lui déclara-t-il.

\- Je sais.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru voir quelqu'un la frapper sans se prendre une raclée derrière. Vous l'avez mise KO... et elle ne vous l'a même pas reproché. Vous êtes vraiment dans ses petits papiers...

\- Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Et cette fois-ci, j'ai eu de la chance : elle en avait après vous.

\- Mouais, Sameen n'est pas toujours... facile à vivre, au moins pour ça, elle n'a pas changé. C'est marrant, elle... euh... je la trouve mieux que quand je l'ai connue. »

Root écarquilla les yeux sidérée. Mieux, que quand il l'avait connue ?

« Euh... oui, ça doit vous paraître bizarre, mais... d'accord elle est... euh, enfin elle a l'air perturbée, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler. Elle a l'air bien avec vous. Ce n'est pas une histoire de sentiments... c'est euh... plus subtil. Et puis, elle semble entière, avoir trouvé un équilibre dans sa vie, ne pas être écartelée entre deux vies... avoir trouvé sa place. Vous comprenez ? Avant...

\- J'avoue que… commença Root songeuse. »

Elle fut interrompue par le steward venu les prévenir qu'ils allaient décoller. Ils cessèrent leur conversation. Une fois l'avion stabilisé à son altitude de croisière, Root s'excusa et se leva pour se rendre aux toilettes. Elle jeta un regard à Shaw en passant et découvrit qu'elle dormait. Elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit et Shaw savait profiter des moments qui lui étaient donnés pour se reposer. Root, après avoir regagné sa place, relança Mark Hendricks, elle ne voulait pas vraiment se montrer indiscrète vis-à-vis de Shaw, mais l'affirmation selon laquelle il lui avait assuré que Shaw lui paraissait mieux qu'à dix-huit ans l'intriguait et la laissait plutôt pantoise.

« Mark, je n'ai pas compris ce que vouliez dire à propos de Sameen.

\- Quand je l'ai connue, elle était si sombre, dit-il pensivement. Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer. Elle était jeune, c'était une adolescente, mais un pilote extraordinaire. Elle avait une présence magnétique, mais en dehors de la course... il n'y avait rien. Rien ne semblait avoir d'importance. Elle semblait perdue, habitée par des pulsions auto-destructrices. Elle courait pour un sale type. Un gosse de riche dépravé. J'ai su plus tard qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés sur la campus de leur université. Elle avait dû s'intéresser à sa voiture. Il l'avait embobinée, séduit par son physique... et sa complaisance, son indifférence en fait, mais il ne l'a pas compris comme ça. Je ne sais pas trop, je pense que Sameen a découvert qu'elle adorait conduire et qu'elle a accepté tout ce qu'il voulait pour arriver à ses fins. Et lui... Il a eu la fille et le pilote. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle était avant de le fréquenter, mais quand je l'ai croisée les premières fois... euh...

\- C'était un cliché ? avança Root.

\- Oui. Une belle fille, jeune, qui une fois sa course finie, l'accompagnait dans les soirées, habillée comme... elle buvait, beaucoup, et... parfois il la prêtait à ses amis. C'était dégradant, mais elle s'en fichait, ça ne la touchait même pas. Quand j'ai découvert ses qualités de pilote, je me suis intéressé à elle de plus près. Elle parlait rarement, souriait encore moins. La première fois que je l'ai abordée elle m'a jeté, me sortant que si je n'avais pas d'arrangement avec Tony, ce n'était pas la peine de rêver. Je l'ai vue plusieurs fois mettre des gars à terre lors de ces soirées. Des gars ivres ou drogués qui lui avaient fait du gringue, parfois même alors qu'elle était complètement ivre elle-même. Elle se battait très bien. J'ai trouvé ce comportement étrange. Par curiosité, mais aussi par intérêt, j'ai cherché à savoir d'où elle sortait. Et là... »

Mark s'arrêta de parler.

« Vous avez découvert qu'elle était en deuxième ou troisième année de fac ? avança Root. Que c'était une étudiante brillante et discrète.

\- Oui. Elle était en troisième année, confirma-t-il. Je vous avoue que j'en suis resté muet de surprise, qu'au début je n'y ai même pas cru. Je me suis rendu à Columbia. J'y avais des contacts. Elle était connue, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'étudiants qui entrent à l'université à quatorze ans. L'étudiante qu'on m'a décrite avait de nombreux points communs avec la pilote que je connaissais, taciturne, peu sociable, brillante. Mais si moi, j'aurais pu la reconnaître sur le campus, si je pouvais l'imaginer partager sa chambre avec une fille de bonne famille, travailler à la bibliothèque une bonne partie de ses soirées, s'illustrer dans les examens et au tir à l'arc, personne sur le campus de l'université ne l'aurait imaginée prendre part à des courses illégales, s'habiller vulgairement, parler encore plus vulgairement quand par miracle elle ouvrait la bouche, se saouler et coucher avec des types qui avait dix ou vingt ans de plus qu'elle. Tony Semple, son... mécène, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, suivait des études de droit. Ils ne se fréquentaient pas. Je pense que Sameen lui avait interdit de la contacter sur le campus. Il devait la prévenir par un moyen ou un autre pour s'entraîner ou pour courir. J'ai appris que son père était mort, que sa mère enseignait à Boston au sein du département de mathématiques de l'université Tufts et que Sameen voulait devenir médecin... C'était incroyable. Quand je l'ai revue la fois suivante, elle avait fini deuxième de la course. Elle a cassé la gueule d'un autre pilote à peine sortie de sa voiture, indifférente aux félicitations, parce qu'il lui avait fait je ne sais quelle crasse qu'elle avait trouvée inacceptable. Et ensuite, quand je l'ai vue réapparaître à la soirée organisée par Tony... Quand je l'ai vue partir avec un gars dans une chambre, une bouteille de Scotch à la main. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je récupère cette fille pour mon écurie.

\- Vous vouliez jouer à quoi ? Au sauveur de la jeune fille perdue ?

\- Non, elle avait un potentiel extraordinaire, je voulais en faire un pilote d'exception

\- Intéressé Mark ? Vous m'étonnez, fit Root avec une moue perplexe.

\- Bon, ça me faisait mal au cœur aussi, ce côté auto-destructeur. Ça ne collait pas avec son image de fille studieuse.

\- Le rédempteur ? se moqua Root.

\- Non, avoua-t-il pas très fier de lui. Il ne faut exagérer. J'avoue : j'étais fasciné.

\- Et vous l'avez récupérée facilement ?

\- Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, oui. Je suis allé la voir et j'ai joué cartes sur table. Je lui ai dit que je voulais la recruter, lui ai expliqué ce que j'attendais de mes pilotes, ce que je leur donnais en échange, les règles qu'elle devrait suivre... Elle m'a écouté attentivement, n'a rien laissé paraître et n'a rien dit, pas un mot. Une heure après, elle revenait me voir pour me dire qu'elle acceptait, qu'elle en avait parlé avec Tony et qu'il se voyait pas d'inconvénient à se séparer d'elle, mais qu'il voulait un dédommagement. Je crois que cet idiot n'avait pas mesuré l'or qu'il avait entre les mains et quand il s'en est aperçu, c'était trop tard. Je ne sais pas trop non plus comment elle avait réussi à le convaincre de la lâcher.

\- Sameen peut...

\- S'avérer très convaincante, je sais.

\- Et alors ? Elle devenue grâce à vous la sage étudiante, pilote de génie ?

\- Non, rit Mark. Ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme cela. Après chaque course, elle a continué à boire, à se trouver des types louches, à faire parfois n'importe quoi...

\- Les types... ? C'était des réguliers ?

\- Non, ça n'allait pas plus loin qu'un soir. Je l'ai rarement vue aller deux fois avec le même gars. Bref, elle ne s'est pas vraiment assagie... je n'aimais pas trop ça, je trouvais qu'elle valait mieux que ça, qu'elle était trop jeune aussi pour avoir ce genre de comportement. Je lui ai fait comprendre de temps en temps et je l'ai parfois empêché d'aller trop loin, ça n'a pas toujours été facile, et je ne me suis pas toujours montré exemplaire, avoua-t-il amèrement. Par contre... c'est devenu un vrai pilote de génie, ça oui. Voir Sameen conduire... dit Mark d'un air admiratif. Et puis, elle adorait ça. Les voitures, la mécanique, la course... En travaillant avec elle, j'ai découvert qu'elle pouvait sourire, parler avec passion, s'illuminer. Elle était sérieuse, minutieuse dans ses préparations et c'était un pilote honnête, elle ne trichait pas, elle courait à la loyale. Elle savait écouter les conseils même si elle les suivait rarement, ce n'était pas toujours facile de composer avec elle, mais c'était... euh...

\- Exaltant ? Gratifiant ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. J'ai eu de très bons pilotes, rencontré des collaborateurs vraiment compétents dans ma vie professionnelle, avec qui j'ai aimé travailler, mais Sameen... Je ne sais pas. C'était différent. J'aimais la voir gagner, j'aimais la voir heureuse, j'aimais la voir sourire, la voir me sourire, l'avoir à côté de moi, silencieuse et paisible. J'avais envie de l'atteindre. Euh, vous comprenez ? Je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'elle, c'était autre chose.

\- Mmm, oui je comprends. Pourquoi a-t-elle arrêté de courir ?

\- Sa mère...

\- Ah...

\- Sameen ne m'a rien dit, mais je sais que c'est à cause d'elle.

\- Vous la connaissez ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai jamais vue. »

Le steward passa leur demander s'ils désiraient boire quelque chose. Root se décida pour thé vert glacé et Mark un Whisky.

« Sameen vous a donné des médicaments ?

\- Oui.

\- Évitez de prendre de l'alcool.

\- Euh... apportez -moi de l'eau gazeuse glacée alors.

\- Bien Monsieur. Voulez-vous une collation ? proposa le steward. Il est presque midi.

\- Oui. Mark ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il aussi.

\- Est-ce que mon chauffeur a commandé ?

\- Non Madame, elle dort.

\- Préparez-lui un plateau et posez-le à côté d'elle. Elle le prendra même si elle ne se réveille qu'à l'atterrissage.

\- Bien Madame. »

Le reste du vol fut silencieux, Root remarqua que Mark Hendricks serrait ses mains sur son accoudoir et elle partit lui chercher des anti-inflammatoires dans les affaires de Shaw. Il avait pris peu de temps auparavant des antalgiques, et Shaw serait peut-être contrariée de l'apprendre, mais il souffrait et sa tête boursouflée faisait peine à voir. Il s'endormit peu de temps après. Root pensait à ce qu'il lui avait raconté. À la mère de Shaw. Les sentiments qu'avait Shaw pour elle lui avaient paru flous et embrouillés pendant la simulation. Un mélange de frustration, de colère, de ressentiment et d'admiration. Shaw n'en parlait jamais. Sa mère était pourtant toujours vivante...

« Aty ?

\- Root.

\- La personne que protège John ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est la mère de Sameen ?

\- Oui. »

Root ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Shaw recelait déjà bien assez de secrets. Root ne sentait pas capable d'en prendre un nouveau en charge, de devoir se confronter avec. Si elle connaissait des détails concernant sa mère, elle savait qu'elle voudrait en savoir plus, qu'elle commencerait à analyser le comportement de Shaw, à chercher des clefs et des réponses. Et que même si elle ne lui en parlait jamais, elle y penserait. Shaw souffrait déjà de bien trop de traumatismes liés à sa détention, ce n'était pas le moment de commencer une thérapie familiale. De plus, Root redoutait les histoires de famille. Elle les savait remplies d'amertume et de regrets. De haine et de peines. Elle avait fait la paix avec la sienne, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle aimait s'en rappeler.

Shaw se réveilla à l'atterrissage et elle découvrit avec satisfaction le plateau posé à son intention sur la tablette à côté de son siège. Elle regarda à travers le hublot où l'avion se trouvait et dévora tout le contenu du plateau. Elle avait encore faim en finissant, mais elle pourrait y remédier à l'aéroport de Chicago.

Une fois l'avion immobilisé et la passerelle avancée, ils quittèrent rapidement le jet. Root prit le temps de remercier aimablement l'ensemble de l'équipage avant de rejoindre Shaw et Mark Hendricks.

« Les filles, intervint Athéna quand elles posèrent le pied sur le tarmac. Je vous ai envoyé une voiture, elle vous mènera au _Renaissance Chicago O'Hare Suites Hotel_ _._ Je vous ai retenu une suite. Vous y attendrez le départ de Mark Hendricks. Sameen, il vaut mieux que tu ne te montres pas trop, tu laisseras Root l'accompagner à l'enregistrement et à l'embarquement. Et garde ta casquette sur la tête.

\- Quelle heure-est-il ?

\- Midi quarante-six.

\- Il va falloir rester six heures coincés ici ? râla Shaw.

\- Tu pourras en profiter, pour manger et pour dormir encore un peu, lui déclara à elle seule Athéna. Il y a une piscine et une salle de fitness si tu veux vraiment te défouler un peu. Et j'aimerais t'avoir avec moi au moins une petite heure. La chambre est séparée du salon.

\- Que d'attentions !

\- Il faut que vous restiez discrets et si vous avez du temps à passer à attendre autant que vous le fassiez confortablement installés.

\- Mmm. C'est sympa quand même.

\- J'apprécie que tu t'en rendes compte Sameen... »

Shaw haussa les épaules. Athéna l'énervait avec ses leçons de savoir-vivre. Root lui jeta un regard, curieuse de savoir pourquoi Athéna avait choisi de lui parler à elle seule. Elle lui avait peut-être proposé une séance de méditation. Mark Hendricks se demanda encore une fois avec qui les deux jeunes femmes parlaient. Elles devaient porter des oreillettes, mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qui était leur interlocuteur. Leur patron ? Une assistante ? Il n'osait pas le leur demander.

Shaw demanda à manger à peine arrivée dans la suite.

« Tu viens de manger Sameen !

\- J'ai faim et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai mangé dans le jet qui m'a nourrie.

\- Bon, tu veux manger ici ou descendre au restaurant ?

\- Athéna ? appela Shaw.

\- Vous pouvez descendre si vous voulez. J'ai sécurisé les systèmes de sécurité et si Sameen continue à jouer au chauffeur et toi à attirer les regards, personne ne la remarquera. Le Grill vous plaira. Il y a des grillades et des salades composées de toutes sortes.

\- On descend, décida Shaw. Mark, tu nous accompagnes ?

\- Qui t'a dit que je voulais venir ? demanda Root.

\- Ah, euh...

\- Je plaisante, rit Root. Je t'accompagne.

\- Ah ah… t'es trop drôle, ricana Shaw. Mark ?

\- Je crois que je vais rester là. Je vais en profiter pour me reposer.

\- Euh... tu pourrais... ? Euh...

\- Quoi Sameen ? lui demanda Mark gentiment.

\- Rester dans le salon ? Et laisser la chambre libre ? C'est pas pour… c'est pour moi seulement… je… balbutia Shaw embarrassée.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Merci, fit Shaw soulagée. Tu viens Root ?

\- J'arrive mon cœur.

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ?! se renfrogna Shaw.

\- À quoi faire ? répondit Root innocemment.

\- Laisse tomber, arrive. »

Root savait très bien ce qui avait énervé Shaw, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle et son embarras quand elle avait demandé à Mark de lui laisser la chambre ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle avait craint qu'il ne pense qu'elle la voulait libre pour elles deux, pour profiter du lit. Shaw abandonnait tout naturel dès qu'elles se retrouvaient en compagnie d'autres personnes.

Elle mangèrent en silence. Root n'avait pas très faim, mais les salades étaient excellentes et elle en commanda une pour accompagner Shaw qui de son côté mangea avec appétit. Quand elle regagnèrent la chambre, Mark dormait allongé sur le canapé. Shaw demanda à Root si elle pouvait prendre la chambre.

« Vas-y Sam, je vais me mettre sur mon ordi, je voudrais vérifier encore une fois le voyage de Mark et son installation aux Seychelles. On pourra, quand tu auras fini, regarder ensemble ce qui s'est passé après notre départ de Vermillon.

\- Quand j'aurais fini ?

\- Euh...

\- Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Athéna ?

\- Qu'elle t'avait appris à méditer, choisit de répondre franchement Root.

\- Mmm.

\- Tu, euh... Elle ne voulait pas... C'est moi qui...

\- Hé, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Shaw. J'ai compris l'autre soir que tu le savais. Ce n'est pas un secret. Pas pour toi en tout cas.

\- Quand ?

\- La soirée avec Lionel, quand tu es venue me conseiller de faire une pause.

\- Ah...

– Je ne me sentais pas très bien. Tu es venue au bon moment. Donc... euh.

\- C'est bon Sam. Merci.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ta confiance.

\- Ah... euh bon, j'y vais alors. »

Root regarda Shaw partir s'isoler. De la confiance ? Oui, mais... Quelque chose l'ennuyait dans l'attitude de Shaw, sans qu'elle arrive vraiment à déterminer ce que cela pouvait être. Elle secoua la tête préoccupée et partit chercher son ordinateur.

Shaw s'attarda longtemps, Root se plongea dans son travail. Mark se réveilla alors que Shaw n'avait pas encore réapparu. Il décida de se faire discret et resta assis sans rien dire. Quand Shaw déboucha dans le salon, Root l'appela. Shaw tira une chaise et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Mark Hendricks les observa. Il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas dit à la jeune femme dans l'avion. Une chose qui l'avait encore plus étonnée que le reste. Shaw se tenait épaule contre épaule avec Root et l'écoutait attentivement. La jeune femme lui détaillait les manipulations qu'elle avait effectuées. Mark apprit à cette occasion que sa nouvelle vie serait placée sous le signe de la sécurité. Shaw la félicita et Root se pencha pour l'embrasser brièvement sur la joue. Shaw râla, mais gentiment, sans y mettre de hargne et Root laissa échapper un rire joyeux. Shaw avait accepté se faire frapper à Vermillon. Mais ce qui étonnait plus encore son ancien mécène, c'était qu'elle acceptât la proximité que lui imposait l'autre jeune femme, ses gestes souvent tendres ou doux. Il avait connu Shaw détester qu'on envahisse son espace personnel. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé sur ce point, il l'avait sentie se tendre quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras au moment où il l'avait retrouvée. La violence couvait en Shaw, mais d'un autre côté, il venait de découvrir quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle durant les trois ans pendant lesquels il l'avait fréquentée, sinon envers ses voitures : de la douceur, de la tendresse, de l'abandon.

L'heure du départ arriva. Shaw et Mark Hendricks se retrouvèrent face à face.

« Mark... commença Shaw.

\- Ne dis rien Sameen. Je n'ai pas envie d'adieux déchirants et toi non plus. Je ne sais pas trop contre quoi tu te bats, mais si tu veux te faire pardonner, remporte la partie et rends-moi à ma vie un jour. Tu sais, j'aime mes enfants, j'aimerais les revoir.

\- Je…

\- Je crois que tu en es capable et tu n'es pas toute seule. Toi et moi avons nos vies à récupérer. Donne-nous cette chance.

Shaw n'en revenait pas. À cause d'elle sa vie venait d'être détruite et… Il lui parlait d'elle ? De confiance ? D'espoir ?

« Cherche pas Sameen. Et si tu as besoin de faire une pause dans ton combat et que c'est possible, viens me voir. Je te concocterai des vacances de rêve…

\- …

\- Tu viendras si tu peux ?

\- Euh…

\- Sameen… la supplia Mark avec espoir.

\- D'accord.

\- Génial ! Alors au revoir. »

Il lui posa la main au niveau de la mâchoire et fit glisser ses doigts. Ce n'était ni une caresse, ni une tape amicale, juste un geste affectueux pas trop appuyé.

« Au revoir, dit Shaw d'une voix atone. »

Mark Hendricks sourit et fit signe à Root qu'il était prêt.

« Sam, lui dit Root avant de sortir. Je l'accompagne et je reviens te chercher.

\- Je t'attends. »

La porte fermée, Shaw demanda à Athéna si elle était disponible. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre, ferma la porte et se laissa tomber en position de Seïza.

 

* * *

 

L'opération à Vermillon n'avait tenu aucun compte des probabilités calculées par Samaritain.

54,68 % pour que Sameen Shaw, l'interface et sa cible lui échappent ? Et combien pour que six de ses agents disparaissent dans une explosion apocalyptique, qui avait soufflé leur hélicoptère et la villa de Mark Hendricks ? Pour que Mark Hendricks meure ? Que lui Samaritain soit incapable de retrouver la trace des fugitifs ? Des trois fugitifs. L'implication de l'interface et de La Machine augurait que l'homme avait été effacé, qu'une nouvelle identité lui avait été attribuée, pas qu'il était mort.

Calculs.

Résultats ?

82,76 % de probabilités pour que ce soit le cas, que la cible soit saine et sauve et qu'elle recommence une vie ailleurs.

Il avait cherché à les intercepter. Les voitures qu'il avait envoyées n'avaient réussi qu'à faire le constat du crash de l'hélicoptère. Ses recherches à l'aéroport Hopkins n'avait rien donné. Il s'était heurté à des bugs informatiques qui avaient complètement désorganisé le système des réservations et n'avait su retrouver les données. Il avait fait appel à Greer et Lambert pour des reconnaissances visuelles, mais les enregistrements vidéo ne donnèrent rien. Les images étaient trop sombres ou parcourues d'interférences qui les rendaient illisibles. Il s'aperçut aussi que d'autres présentaient simplement des séquences en boucle de lieux entièrement vides. Il étendit sa surveillance aux aéroports desservis par Hopkins et ne trouva rien non plus.

« Monsieur Greer, où en est l'opération Ian Lepkins ?

\- L'équipe de récupération attend vos ordres.

\- Envoyez-là. Lambert, vous partez aussi, je veux tout le monde sur place. Vous opérerez à Slemaniyé.

\- Pourquoi là-bas ?

\- Erbil est trop surveillée.

\- Bien.

\- Monsieur Lambert ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous êtes responsable de cette opération. Je n'accepterai aucun échec. Prévenez les agents. Je n'ai besoin tout compte fait que de notre exécuteur et peut-être lui servirez-vous de cobaye, si vous échouez. J'ai peur qu'il ne perde la main. »

Lambert déglutit difficilement, il connaissait très bien ses adversaires. Elles avaient mis Samaritain en échec par deux fois, depuis le début de l'opération « _Sameen Shaw_ ». Quant à l'exécuteur… Il savait de quoi il était capable. À bien choisir, s'il devait tomber entre les mains de quelqu'un, il préférerait encore tomber entre celles de Sameen Shaw, elle au moins était entourée de personnes un peu moins psychopathes qu'elle et son imitateur. Samantha Groves lui faisait peur, mais elle possédait un semblant de conscience, de morale, elle était humaine. Samaritain ne l'était pas ou n'en avait absorbé que les penchants les plus cruels, quant à son imitateur, Samaritain l'avait modelé à son image.

 

* * *

 

Le retour au Lac de la Prune se déroula dans le silence le plus complet. Root vint rechercher Shaw à l'hôtel, une voiture les reconduisit à l'aéroport, elles embarquèrent dans un nouveau jet, débarquèrent deux heures et demie plus tard à l'aéroport Pierre-Elliot Trudeau, récupèrent l'Enduro à Mirabelle et malgré la nuit, Root préféra rentrer. Le silence qu'elle avait tenté de briser par une ou deux fois lui pesait et elle n'avait aucune envie de passer une nuit à l'hôtel en compagnie d'une Shaw complètement mutique. Elle ne voulait pas non plus la pousser à parler. Elle comprenait que Shaw éprouvât le besoin de se retirer seule dans le silence et respecta son besoin. Leur week-end s'était avéré éprouvant pour elle. Pourtant Shaw ne choisit pas de s'isoler et de se couper de Root. Durant le trajet entre Chicago et Montréal, après que leur hôtesse leur avait servi le repas et que Shaw fut sûre qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, elle changea de place et vint s'asseoir à côté de Root. Elle attendit un moment et finit par poser sa tête sur ses genoux avant de s'endormir. Sur la moto, elle enlaça Root et celle-ci la sentit se lover dans son dos. Shaw ne voulait pas parler, mais elle fit clairement comprendre à Root qu'elle la voulait proche d'elle, qu'elle avait besoin de sa présence.

Elles arrivèrent tard dans la nuit au Lac de la Prune. La maison était plongée dans le noir. Root entendit pratiquement Shaw souffler de soulagement quand elle découvrit que personne ne viendrait fêter leur retour. Root laissa la moto dehors et elle montèrent à l'étage sans faire de bruit.

Shaw passa directement à la salle de bain. Root vida le petit sac à dos et défit leur valise. Elle en avait abandonné une à Montréal et Root avait fixé l'autre sur le réservoir de l'enduro devant elle. Elle attendit que Shaw sortît de la salle de bain pour s'y rendre à son tour. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, elle retrouva Shaw debout devant la baie vitrée. Root s'approcha.

« Sameen, je sais que ce... »

Elle s'était en fin de compte résolue à lui parler de son dérapage à Vermillon, de ce qui l'avait provoqué. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment et Root était fatiguée, mais elle craignait de remettre à plus tard la discussion et que celle-ci n'ait ensuite jamais lieu. Shaw en décida autrement. Elle se retourna, lui posa deux doigts sur les lèvres pour la faire taire, l'enlaça avec son autre bras et la serra contre elle. Elle remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres. Doucement. Ses mains glissèrent sous le tee-shirt de Root et lui caressèrent légèrement le dos. Root gémit et se laissa emporter. Elle succomba au désir de Shaw et à la douceur qu'elle imprima dans chacun de ses geste, à chacun de ses baisers. Elle aurait voulu l'arrêter, mais Shaw l'avait déshabillée et s'était glissée nue contre elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu formuler la moindre protestation. Après ce fut trop tard, elle plongea. Le temps s'étira habité de gémissements, de caresses, de prénoms murmurés, de prières et de demandes, de cris et de souffles précipités. Et quand il reprit son cours, Root gisait sur le dos, éreintée, Shaw endormie sur elle. Elle referma ses bras sur elle, remit ses interrogations à plus tard et se laissa glisser vers un sommeil troublé par ses peurs, par l'inquiétude née des épreuves et des souffrances qui assaillaient Shaw, par son incapacité à prendre du recul et à combattre son empathie avec elle.

 

 

* * *

 

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

**Les décorations citées :**

La Silver Star Medal :

est la troisième plus haute distinction militaire attribuée pour acte de combat. Elle récompense plus spécifiquement un acte de bravoure face à l'ennemi.

La Navy Marine Corps Medal :

est la plus haute distinction militaire américaine attribuée par la Navy et l'USMC pour un acte « _non-combattant_ ». Elle récompense un acte héroïque effectué hors-combat.


	18. Le silence comme refuge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **TaTchou** pour ses révisions... et tenterai d'oublier parfois, que je regrette si amèrement que la conjugaison française n'ait pas prévu de passé simple pour le verbe « traire » et ceux de sa famille, et que, sans cesse, je ne puis me dresser contre cette injustice !_

**RAPPEL (** Parfois, je suis moi-même un peu perdue donc) **:**

Petite chronologie de **La fille de Kaveh** :

 

 **22 février 2016 :** Libération de Shaw.

 **8 avril :** Premier meurtre aux États-Unis : mort de Janet Suran.

 **12 avril :** La Machine se dote d'une voix et d'un nom.

 **14-16 avril :** Root plonge dans la simulation de Shaw (le 14 : anniversaire de Shaw au passage !). Root s'enfuit à la fin de celle-ci.

 **17, 18, 19 avril :** Shaw et Reese partent en mission dans la région du lac Désert (rencontre de Francis Letourneur).

 **23 avril :** Libération d'Athéna.

 **7 mai** : Sauvetage de Genrika à Concord.

 **21 mai :** Les meurtres sont publiés dans la presse.

 **30 mai :** Le nom du meurtrier est révélé au grand public. Exfiltration de Mark Hendricks. Retour au Lac de la Prune.

 

* * *

 

Les hommes tiraient désespérément sur le véhicule blindé artisanal qui leur fonçait dessus à toute allure. Un sous-officier cria qu'on lui apportât un bazooka, des grenades fusaient et rebondissaient comme des balles de tennis sur les plaques boulonnées du camion kamikaze, explosant inutilement deux mètres plus loin.

« Bwardan ! hurla Ian Lepskin. »

Le véhicule s'écrasa sur le barrage, défonçant les barrières, il parcourut cinq mètres et explosa. Tout ce qui trouvait à moins de quinze mètres du camion fut soufflé. Les hommes restés debout furent déchiquetés, deux hommes couchés à terre moururent écrasés par des pièces du véhicule qui leur retombèrent dessus. Lepkins protégé par des sacs de sable derrière lesquels il avait plongé se releva en titubant, une de ses oreilles saignait et il n'entendait plus rien. Comme s'il assistait à une séance de cinéma muet, il vit des hommes la bouche grande ouverte en train de hurler en silence, un jeune volontaire rampait la jambe gauche coupée au raz du genou. À travers la fumée dégagée par l'explosion, il distingua l'arrivée de nouveaux véhicules.

Quatre jours auparavant, il avait rejoint, avec une quarantaine d'hommes de son unité, un petit village menacé par les troupes de Daesh. Le Capitaine Mohsen qui assurait la sécurité de la région, avait demandé des renforts, il craignait une attaque imminente et manquait d'hommes et de matériel. Il avait reçu l'aide d'une unité kurde iranienne, les Pak, des hommes et des femmes courageux, mais qui manquaient d'expérience sous le feu.

Le Commandant Ibrahim avait convoqué Ian Lepskin et lui avait demandé de choisir ses hommes et de partir sans tarder avec tout le matériel qu'il jugerait nécessaire. Leur secteur était calme, mais il ne pouvait cependant prendre le risque de l'abandonner. Chaque point de la région se révélait stratégiquement important, la capitale du Kurdistan se trouvait bien trop proche pour risquer de perdre ne serait-ce que cinq mètres de terrain face à l'ennemi.

Lepskin dès son arrivée avait discuté avec le Capitaine Mohsen et l'officier commandant des Pak et tous trois avaient convenu d'envoyer des éclaireurs ou plutôt, des espions en territoire ennemi. Ils étaient revenus de leur pérégrination en leur affirmant que le groupe qui menaçait le village comptait une centaine d'hommes, bien armés. Une grande partie d'entre eux était constituée de recrues étrangères, des hommes d'Afrique du Nord et des Européens en majorité. Ils cherchaient à s'établir dans la région et à en contrôler l'approvisionnement. L'un des éclaireurs originaire de l'extrême nord du Kurdistan, émit l'opinion que ces hommes lui faisaient plus penser à des chefs de guerre véniels qui cherchaient à régner sur une région et vivre sur le dos de ses habitants qu'à une unité rattachée à une armée ou à un soi-disant État. Les Peshmergas et l'officier américain en vinrent à la conclusion que si ce groupe ressemblait plus à une bande armée autonome qu'à une unité envoyée pour accomplir une mission précise, ils n'en étaient pas moins un danger pour le village et ses habitants. Le village possédait une position stratégique enviable, de l'eau à volonté, des vivres et de l'argent. Ils repoussèrent l'idée d'une offensive trop hasardeuse et organisèrent la défense du village.

Lepskin rassembla ses hommes et ils reculèrent à l'abri des premières maisons. Un sous-officier vint le rejoindre. Il sortaient de l'université et parlait bien anglais.

« Harkan, lui dit le Capitaine. Téléphone et envoie des gars voir si d'autres barrages ont été enfoncés. Deux par barrage. Qu'ils fassent passer le message de tenir les positions. Et qu'ils nous envoient des renforts, mais qu'aucun homme ne soit retiré d'un seul barrage. Ça a été convenu avec le Capitaine Mohsen et tous les officiers. Qu'ils ramènent qui ils veulent. Nous devons tenir cette position, s'ils passent le village sera perdu. Vas-y et fais passer le message aux gars qu'il ne faut rien lâcher.

\- Bien, mon Capitaine. »

Le sous-officier se faufila entre les sacs de sables et les barricades qui n'avaient pas été détruites pour transmettre le message de l'officier américain.

Les premiers véhicules ennemis s'engouffrèrent dans la brèche ouverte par le camion-kamikaze qu'ils avaient envoyé, mais se retrouvèrent gênés par le cratère creusé par l'explosion et le feu nourri qui les accueillit. Ils stoppèrent et des hommes descendirent de deux camions et de trois 4x4 en désordre et en tirant dans toutes les directions.

Lepskin se déplaça, il évalua ses chances. Les attaquants se retrouvaient bloqués par les véhicules immobilisés, si Harkan avait bien transmis ses ordres, si les hommes qu'il avait envoyés se montraient efficaces et convaincants, si…

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement. Harkan. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il lui montra son oreille blessée et le sous-officier se déplaça de l'autre côté. Il testa l'audition de Lepskin, puis lui cria :

« Il y a eu une tentative sur la route sud, mais elle a été repoussée. Les renforts arrivent.

\- Quand ?

\- Maintenant, dit le sous-officier en souriant.

Il eut un mouvement du menton et Lepskin vit des hommes arriver par les ruelles. Des gars de son unité qui avaient été au repos, des membres des Pak, mais aussi des villageois, des hommes et des femmes de tous âges.

Lepskin fit signe à deux de ses hommes qui le rejoignirent immédiatement.

« Tu peux traduire Harkan ?

\- Oui.

\- On contre-attaque. Je pars de face. Harkan, tu passes par la gauche, Pechraw, par la droite. Je vous laisse deux minutes pour vous mettre en position, ensuite j'attaque avec toi Sidad, et vous, dit-il en s'adressant à Harkan et Pechraw. Vous les prendrez en tenaille. Compris ? Prenez tout les hommes qu'il vous faut. Les villageois soutenus par les Pak restent en arrière. Qu'ils ne nous tirent pas dessus surtout. »

Les hommes partirent transmettre ses ordres. À peine cinq minutes après l'explosion du camion et l'arrivée de la deuxième vague d'attaque, la contre-offensive avait lieu. Le combat fut acharné et violent. Les Kurdes dans un élan furieux se retrouvèrent au contact de l'ennemi et la bataille vira à la lutte au corps à corps. Les hommes et les femmes restés en arrière avancèrent jusqu'aux véhicules laissés en travers de la route et découvrirent un champ de bataille féroce. Les belligérants se battaient à coups de couteaux, à coup de crosse, à mains nues, des tirs partaient à bout portant. Des cris, des injures fusaient prononcés dans divers dialectes arabes, dans diverses langues kurdes, en anglais, en français, en... on ne savait trop quelle langue encore.

Les villageois se lancèrent dans la bataille et ils ne virent pas arriver deux nouveaux véhicules qui foncèrent sans distinction dans la mêlée. Des tirs résonnèrent, des cris. La confusion la plus totale régnait. L'un des véhicules fut pris d'assaut par Lepskin et ses hommes qui le retournèrent en un tour de main. Des grenades explosèrent. La fumée, la poussière recouvrit un instant les combattants. Quand elles retombèrent, trois véhicules s'éloignaient à toute vitesse sur la route sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe, sinon des attaquants qui tentèrent de courir après et furent fauchés sans pitié par des rafales de fusils mitrailleurs tenus par les défenseurs du village. Le combat cessa faute d'ennemis. Ne restaient plus debout que des Kurdes. Un immense cri de victoire, de joie, jaillit des poitrines des femmes et des hommes encore vivants, même les blessés soutenus par des bras amis se joignirent aux cœurs en liesse. Le village était sauvé. Une quarantaine de corps gisaient sur le sol. Ceux des Kurdes furent prestement ramassés et conduits avec déférence à la mosquée du village. Ils étaient morts en héros et leur nom ne serait pas oublié. Lepskin et ses hommes pouvaient être fiers d'eux.

« Capitaine ? appela Harkan en fronçant les sourcils. »

…

Le Commandant Ibrahim raccrocha. Il contacta l'état-major à Erbil et après avoir fait son rapport, demanda l'autorisation de se rendre au village où il avait envoyé un détachement de son unité sous les ordres de Ian Lepskin. Il s'était promis de protéger l'officier. Sa promesse silencieuse avait été entendue par le ciel, il ne se parjurerait pas devant lui. L'autorisation lui fut accordée. Il convoqua le Capitaine Barzani, le briffa et lui laissa la responsabilité de l'unité. Il fit appeler son chauffeur et lui ordonna de le retrouver devant chez lui dans dix minutes. Il empaqueta ses affaires rapidement et se rendit chez Lepskin.

Un drapeau américain était accroché sur un mur aux côtés du drapeau du Kurdistan irakien. Pas de photos, mais un arrangement de cartes postales collées en guise de tableau contemporain. Il y avait une jolie carte représentant un dessin de la citadelle d'Erbil, une calligraphie du mot « _rêve_ » en arabe, un paysage de montagne, la Statue de la Liberté, un immense pont métallique, une carte publicitaire de Levi's, une autre pour un Whisky écossais avec un fantôme, une aquarelle représentant un paysage bucolique, celle d'un musée à Seattle. Près de la porte, le fanion d'une équipe de base-ball. Rien de vraiment personnel et pourtant la pièce respirait la présence de l'officier.

« Ne meurs pas mon ami, murmura Dejwar Ibrahim. »

 

* * *

 

Quand Root se réveilla, Shaw, sans surprise, s'était déjà éclipsée. Elle savait que Root voulait lui parler et celle-ci la soupçonnait d'avoir fui sa présence. Elle tendit la main pour attraper son téléphone. Elle l'alluma. Huit heures treize. Elle soupira, contrariée, et résista à la tentation de se renfoncer dans la chaleur de ses draps et de se rendormir. Elle se leva en bâillant et ouvrit un placard pour se choisir des vêtements propres. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Le soleil brillait déjà, elle opta pour un léger pantalon de toile clair et un chemisier blanc. Elle prit sous son bras tout le linge sale qu'elle trouva dans la chambre, vérifia qu'il n'en restait pas dans la salle de bain, ramassa les affaires que Shaw y avait laissé soigneusement pliées sur un meuble, les sous-vêtements glissés à l'intérieur de son pantalon.

Root aimait son sens de l'ordre, Shaw ne laissait jamais rien traîner, tout était toujours rangé, plié, propre. Root appréciait et le lui avait dit qu'au moins sur ce point, elle s'avérait quelqu'un avec qui il était très agréable de partager sa vie. Shaw avait d'abord cru que Root la taquinait et avait commencé à maugréer Root ne savait quelles imprécations. Mais quand elle avait compris que Root était sincère, elle lui avait déclaré détester le désordre, la saleté, que de toute façon, elle avait grandi entourée d'un père militaire maniaque et d'une mère qui l'était tout autant, qu'ensuite entre la fac, médecine et l'armée, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu d'autre choix que celui de se plier à cette discipline.

« Je pensais que tu étais une bordélique au début, avait soudain déclaré Shaw.

\- Pourquoi ? s'était étonné Root.

\- Ton côté nonchalant et fantaisiste. J'm'enfoutiste.

\- Tu m'as déjà vue avec des vêtements froissés, des chaussures éculées, mal coiffée ? Sale ? lui avait demandé Root vexée.

\- Non, avait ri Shaw amusée par son air offensé. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Je t'imaginais vivre dans un endroit envahi par la poussière avec des vêtements jetés, propres si tu veux, sur les dossiers des chaises, sur les meubles, des trucs de geek traînant partout. Je t'imaginais bien vivre au milieu du désordre.

\- Pourtant... avait dit Root songeuse. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu as imaginé mon appartement dans la simulation, à moins que... euh, c'est toi ou Samaritain qui avez construit cet appartement ?

\- Moi, je crois, avait avoué Shaw en baissant la tête. Je, euh... je crois que c'est l'endroit où j'avais envie que tu vives.

\- Ton fantasme ?!

\- Root...

\- Je comprends que tu l'aies tant aimé dans l'ensemble. Tu sais quoi ? Ton fantasme, il m'a beaucoup plu, l'appartement était vraiment génial, bien agencé, intelligemment organisé. J'ai adoré le dressing, la cuisine ouverte, la bibliothèque, enfin tout. Tu as très bon goût Sameen, et un sens du pratique vraiment admirable. Du coup... je m'étonne que tu aies vécu dans cet espèce d'atelier vétuste qui te servait d'appartement.

\- C'était chez moi Root, pas chez toi !

\- Oui, c'est vrai... mais... Tu étais prête à emménager avec moi ! avait soudain réalisé Root avec un grand sourire. C'était chez nous !

\- Pourquoi faut-il que toutes les conversations tournent ainsi avec toi ?

\- Attends ! Sameen ! l'avait rattrapée Root alors que Shaw fuyait la suite. Tu ne m'as pas dit... comment tu me trouves alors ?

\- … ?

\- Tu m'as dit que tu pensais que j'étais bordélique.

\- Tu ne l'es pas.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ? s'exaspéra Shaw.

\- Tu trouves que c'est agréable de partager sa vie avec moi ?

\- Oui. »

Shaw avait aussitôt regretté sa réponse, elle avait vu Root s'illuminer et voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'adonner à quelques gestes démontrant son intense plaisir d'entendre Shaw lui déclarer cela, elle s'était dépêchée d'ajouter :

« Sur ce point Root, parce que pour le reste... »

Mais Root ne l'avait pas écoutée, elle l'avait prise dans ses bras toute émue, l'avait impétueusement serrée contre elle, pour tout de suite après la relâcher et partir d'un pas sautillant en chantant à voix basse un improbable air d'opéra.

...

La maison était calme, Root pensa que tout le monde dormait. Elle décida de s'accorder le temps de prendre tranquillement un café avant de partir à la recherche de Shaw. Ou peut-être serait-ce plus judicieux d'attendre, de laisser à Shaw la possibilité de se détendre et de prendre un peu de recul. Durant le week-end Shaw avait été balayée par de violente tempêtes, Root l'avait vue lutter, flancher, se fracasser. Shaw avait résisté, elle s'était relevée à chaque fois qu'elle était tombée, mais les coups l'avaient durement atteinte et Root n'était pas sûre que Shaw ait bien mesuré toutes les conséquences que ce week-end avait et aurait sur sa vie. Shaw méritait peut-être une pause. Mais une pause encadrée. Root devait garder un œil sur elle.

« Aty, il faut que tu m'aides à garder Sameen... euh...

\- Je reste avec elle Root, tant qu'elle conserve son oreillette, nous pouvons communiquer et je peux contrôler son état physique. Si elle succombe à une crise je le saurais et si tu n'es pas à ses côtés, je te préviendrais.

\- Merci. Aty, comment va-t-on laver le nom de Sameen ? Plus jamais elle ne pourra avoir une vie normale. Comment va-t-elle encore pouvoir se déplacer, sortir ?

\- Vous êtes revenues de Cleveland sans vous heurter au moindre problème, avec ton aide et la mienne elle pourra encore sortir.

\- Mais les gens Aty ? insista Root.

\- Sameen n'a pas de vie publique, les gens oublient vite, et ceux qui comptent ne la croient pas coupable »

Athéna négligea d'émettre des réserves concernant cette affirmation, Root lui semblait déjà bien assez perturbée comme cela. Elle tairait la réaction qu'elle avait enregistrée dans le bureau du Docteur Deghati, les recherches que le professeur avait effectuées sur sa fille cherchant à recouper les informations, son expression. Athéna avait analysé les réactions et les expressions qu'avait laissé filtrer l'universitaire durant toute la journée du lundi. Elle y avait décelé, une profonde déception, du désespoir et de la colère. Une colère qui n'avait cesser de croître au fil de la journée, prenant le pas sur toute autre forme d'émotion. Elle l'avait aussi surprise, en recoupant ses recherches sur Internet, à vérifier que son nom n'ait jamais été accolé à celui de Shaw. Khatareh Deghati avait su habilement dissimuler tout ce qui avait trait à sa vie privée. Ses dossiers universitaires comme les avaient lus Reese, la présentaient comme une célibataire sans enfants. La mère de Shaw, mathématicienne reconnue, savait mettre à profit ses aptitudes et de ses connaissances scientifiques. Personne n'avait découvert que la mère du terrible « _Chirurgien de la mort_ » vivait encore et enseignait au sein de l'université Concordia à Montréal. Athéna avait vu le soulagement de Khatareh Deghati quand elle acquit la certitude que personne ne le saurait jamais. Il y avait eu les Russes, mais Athéna savait que l'universitaire ne les considérait pas comme une menace. En l'observant, Athéna sut que Khatareh ne mettait pas en doute la culpabilité de sa fille, que la colère bouillait en elle et obscurcissait son sens du jugement. Un sujet à éviter d'aborder. Aussi bien avec Root qu'avec Shaw.

« ...et j'ai déjà entamé des simulations pour, une fois l'imitateur arrêté, trouver la meilleur solution pour que Sameen soit déclarée innocente et que sa réputation soit rétablie dans son intégralité.

\- Aty, je...

\- Root ! Vous êtes rentrées ! l'interrompit Genrika en se précipitant sur elle. »

Genrika n'avait pas remarqué la moto en se levant le matin comme le jour précédent à sept heures un quart pour être prête, à huit heures, à se pencher sur ses cours. Elle s'était installée sur la terrasse couverte et Root ne l'avait pas vue en arrivant au rez de chaussée. La jeune fille avait entendu sa voix et avait tout laissé en plan pour venir lui souhaiter la bienvenue, pour prendre de leurs nouvelles à elle et à Shaw.

Elle se figea à deux pas de Root.

« Shaw ?

\- Elle va bien.

\- Elle dort ?

\- Euh non, elle est sortie courir je crois.

\- Root... euh, vous... tu… balbutia Gen. »

Elle sentit les larmes monter et se tut, luttant de toute sa volonté pour ne pas craquer. Root fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais, murmura Root. Tu as lu les journaux. Gen ? »

Gen se jeta dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots.

« C'est tellement méchant...hoquetait-elle contre Root. Tellement injuste ! »

Root referma ses bras sur elle, ne sachant comment lui apporter du réconfort, sentant elle-même ses yeux la piquer.

« Gen...

\- Pourquoi Root ? Pourquoi ces mensonges, pourquoi ils lui font ça ?

\- Viens t'asseoir avec moi. »

Genrika se détacha de Root et se laissa guider par celle-ci vers l'un des canapés du salon. Elle s'assit, Root prit position à côté d'elle, une jambe sous elle, une posée à terre, tournée vers elle.

« Gen, tu aimes Sameen ?

\- Comment tu peux me demander ça ? répondit Genrika sur un ton de reproche.

\- D'accord, excuse-moi. Mais je peux te demander pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Je... pour... »

Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler.

« Gen... Tu pleures parce que Sameen t'a trompée ? Parce que tu t'es aperçue que tu aimais un monstre ?

\- Quoi ?! Non !

\- Alors pourquoi ? lui demanda durement Root. Elle t'a déçue ?

\- Non !

\- Alors ?!

\- Parce que… je... Parce que c'est injuste ! Parce que tout ce qu'on raconte sur Internet, c'est faux, c'est immonde.

\- Tu n'y crois pas alors ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Tu pleures sur toi... tu pleures sur Sameen, à sa place.

\- …

\- Je sais c'est horrible Gen, moi aussi j'ai pleuré, j'ai fait pire même, mais ça ne sert à rien. Enfin si, ça fait du bien de pleurer, ça aide à supporter la douleur, à l'atténuer aussi. Et oui, tu as le droit de pleurer sur le sort de Sameen, mais si tu veux l'aider, montre-lui que rien n'a changé, que ces articles, ces histoires, te laissent indifférente, ne t'atteignent pas. Sameen a besoin qu'on lui fasse confiance, de se sentir... euh... bon, elle n'en est pas consciente, mais de se sentir aimée. D'être avec des gens qui la regardent comme ils l'ont toujours regardée, sans peur, sans pitié, sans... Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Tu t'entends bien avec Lee ?

\- Oui.

\- Il sait aussi ?

\- Oui, c'est lui qui a lu les articles en premier.

\- Qu'en a-t-il pensé ?

\- Il aime bien Shaw, elle lui a sauvé la vie et euh... Son père, il l'aime bien aussi non ?

\- Lionel ? Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Root. Gen, explique à Lee ce que je viens de te dire. Soyez tous les deux comme vous l'avez été vendredi soir avec Sameen. Montrez-lui que ses ennemis ont échoué. Offrez-lui avec moi, avec Lionel, un lieu où elle puisse se sentir bien.

\- Je... c'est dur, Shaw est si...

\- Tu l'aimes Gen. Sameen est spéciale, je ne pense pas que quand elle t'a rencontrée, elle se soit montrée particulièrement sympathique, si ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, sourit Genrika.

\- Pourtant, ça n'a pas empêché que tu l'aimes, que tu t'attaches à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, elle... elle a essayé d'être sympa, elle m'a fait confiance et s'est confiée à moi. J'ai vu qu'elle appréciait aussi mes capacités, et puis elle ne m'a pas abandonnée. Je l'ai trouvée géniale, et sous ses dehors pas très commodes, vraiment gentille. Je me suis sentie en sécurité avec elle, aimée.

\- Aimée ?

\- Ouais, elle ne m'aurait rien dit sinon. Au début, elle me voyait comme une gamine idiote, ce n'est pas à cette gamine qu'elle se serait confiée, qu'elle serait venue sauver alors qu'elle était gravement blessée. Et puis ensuite, elle est restée avec moi, jusqu'à ce que je sois acceptée dans ma nouvelle école. Elle n'a pas été vraiment très... euh... mais elle est quand même restée. Au début, elle a fait genre « _Je suis blessée donc..._ », mais après, quand elle a pu recommencer à sortir, elle ne pouvait plus invoquer cette excuse et elle est restée quand même. Elle m'a apporté à manger, des films. Elle m'avait demandé si j'aimais jouer aux jeux vidéo et quand je lui avais répondu que oui, quand elle est revenue le soir, elle avait acheté une console, une télé et des tas de jeux. Je ne la voyais pas beaucoup, mais elle passait tous les jours. Et si elle pouvait, elle restait dormir dans l'appartement avec moi. Elle sortait des excuses bidons pour se justifier du genre : « _J'habite trop loin, il est trop tard pour rentrer._ », « _Finch m'a demandé de veiller sur toi._ » et prenait l'air contrarié, mais je savais qu'elle mentait. Et elle m'a accompagnée quand je suis rentrée à école. Elle aurait pu s'en abstenir, elle savait que Monsieur Finch allait avec moi pour finaliser mon inscription, mais elle est venue quand même. Après... je ne l'ai jamais plus revue... elle m'a manqué.

\- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas téléphoné ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je lui aurais dit ?

\- Euh...

\- Ouais, on est bien d'accord, ça aurait été nul. Elle n'aurait pas dit un mot et je me serais sentie ridicule. Monsieur Finch m'a proposé de la faire venir. J'ai refusé pour les même raisons. Il faut vivre avec Shaw pour se sentir à l'aise avec elle, pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise elle aussi. Le téléphone, les rendez-vous larmoyants, ce n'est pas son truc.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, rit Root. »

Elle était impressionnée par la finesse dont pouvait faire preuve Genrika à l'égard de Shaw. La jeune fille avait réussi à cerner sa personnalité avec beaucoup de perspicacité. Root pourtant particulièrement douée pour analyser les gens ne pouvait pas se targuer d'avoir compris Shaw dans le temps record qu'avait mis Genrika à le faire. Peut-être aussi que la jeune fille contrairement à Root avait fait preuve d'un amour plus désintéressé. Root, depuis le début avait désiré Shaw, désiré sa confiance, son respect, son amour, son corps, et elle avait adopté des angles d'attaque qui avaient incité Shaw à élever des murs entre elles deux. Genrika n'avait rien espéré d'elle en retour de son affection et Shaw avait sans doute éprouvé moins de méfiance envers la jeune fille et n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de se protéger de celle-ci.

« Dis Root, j'ai fini une rédaction en anglais, euh...

\- Tu veux que je la corrige ?

\- Non, je voudrais savoir si...

\- Oui, donne-lui. C'est de ça dont je te parlais justement.

\- D'accord. Et euh... Root ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Merci. »

Root grimaça gentiment. Genrika pensa qu'elle commençait à vraiment beaucoup l'aimer. Elle se félicitait aussi que Shaw sût aussi bien choisir ses amis, enfin ses amis... Root était un plus que ça pour elle, mais cela ne changeait rien. Shaw l'avait intégrée dans son entourage, elle lui faisait confiance et Genrika avait bien vu que Shaw l'aimait. Elle s'en cachait parfois, mais c'était tellement évident aux yeux de Genrika qu'elle trouvait les tentatives de Shaw pour dissimuler les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Root, ridicules, enfin pas vraiment ridicules. De la part de Shaw, c'était curieusement très mignon. Touchant et naïf. Mais Genrika était fière que Shaw ait choisi quelqu'un comme Root. Root était sympa, intelligente, marrante, elle savait écouter et prendre soin des autres, les mettre à l'aise, elle savait se battre, pirater, tirer à l'arc et possédait certainement beaucoup d'autres qualités que Genrika ne demandait qu'à découvrir. Elle eût été déçue que Shaw se retrouvât avec un gros naze ou une grosse naze, qu'importait le choix du sexe. Et Root n'avait vraiment rien d'une grosse naze.

Venant de dehors, on entendit soudain un bruit sourd et régulier. Shaw venait de retrouver sa hache. Genrika regarda Root et la serra tout à coup contre elle.

« Tu prendras soin d'elle hein ?

\- Tu en doutes Gen ? fit Root en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Non, je sais que tu feras de ton mieux. »

Elles se séparèrent, Genrika invoqua une leçon à réviser et se leva. Root retourna dans la cuisine. Son café reposait froid sur le comptoir. Elle l'avala, puis s'en refit couler un autre.

« Bonjour Nutella !

\- Bonjour Lionel. »

Il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Vous êtes rentrées tard ?

\- Non, un peu après minuit. Tu veux un café ?

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus. Gen travaille déjà ? demanda Fusco en se tournant vers la véranda.

\- Oui.

\- Elle est incroyable. Je ne suis pas sûr que Lee aurait travaillé hier s'il avait été laissé seul à la maison, elle est même allée faire les vingts traversées que Shaw, m'a-t-elle dit, lui avait demandé de faire l'après midi.

\- Ça s'est bien passé alors ?

\- Oui, c'est une chouette gamine et ils se sont bien entendus elle et Lee. Ils ont joué à je ne sais trop quel jeu vidéo sur l'ordinateur de Lee, regardé des films et dimanche, nous sommes allés pêcher tous les trois ensemble, on avait préparé un pique-nique, et nous avons passé une bonne partie de la journée sur l'île. C'était sympa. Lundi, elle s'est levée toute seule et... après la journée a été un peu... Comment va Sameen ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vue ce matin.

\- Comment a-t-elle pris...?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, elle n'en a pas parlé. »

Fusco la regarda curieusement.

« Ses retrouvailles avec Mark Hendricks ont été un peu... »

Root raconta dans les grandes lignes comment s'était passé leur week-end à Cleveland. Elle n'omit que ce qui les concernait personnellement elle et Shaw, et elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle avait failli se faire sauter la cervelle. Il aurait fallu qu'elle lui expliquât les simulations, sa plongée dans l'esprit de Shaw et elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Mais elle ne lui cacha pas que Shaw avait dérapé, qu'elle s'était reprise aussi et qu'ensemble, elles avaient remporté un jeu contre Samaritain. Root ne voyait aucune raison de tenir Fusco à l'écart, de continuer à le considérer comme une pièce rapportée. Il faisait partie de l'équipe pour elle, à part entière. Fusco était un homme intègre, il avait risqué sa vie pour Athéna, pour eux. Shaw lui avait demandé son aide pour Genrika et il n'avait pas émis une seule réserve, il avait répondu présent. Shaw l'avait appelé le jeudi, le vendredi, il était là.

« Lionel... Tu comptes rester longtemps ici ? »

Fusco prit un air inquiet.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

\- …

\- Root ?

\- D'abord, parce que nous allons devoir repartir avec Sameen et pas seulement à quelques centaines de kilomètres cette fois. Ensuite... Sameen pense que tu es en danger, que Samaritain te surveille. Elle est persuadé que la mort D'Ephrem Cohen à Anchorage n'était pas due au hasard, que Samaritain... Je suis d'accord avec elle. Tu as été mis sous surveillance à New-York, il n'a rien trouvé contre toi, mais il ne t'a pas oublié...

\- Tu...

\- Je ne veux pas prendre de risques Lionel, il y a Lee aussi. Et je sais que Sameen s'inquiète.

\- Alors quoi ? Maintenant moi aussi je vais mourir et partir comme un numéro refaire ma vie ailleurs ?

\- Je ne sais pas Lionel, répondit Root franchement. Pour l'instant, je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire et nous avons besoin de toi ici.

\- Mais que vais-je dire à Lee ?

\- Tu as pris un congé pour combien de temps ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas précisé, et mon capitaine voulait que je parte au moins trois semaines. Le coup des photos... ne l'a pas rendu très... depuis je suis devenu indésirable.

\- Le coup des photos ? demanda Root sans comprendre de quoi il parlait.

\- Ouais. »

Fusco raconta comment il était soupçonné d'être l'auteur de la diffusion de photos prises sur la scène du crime et des conséquences que cela avait occasionné pour lui au poste de police. Root l'écouta et son inquiétude grandit au fur et à mesure de ses explications.

« C'est un coup de Samaritain. Tu ne dois pas retourner là-bas.

\- Alors quoi, je vais rester ici ?

\- Oui, l'année scolaire est finie pour Lee, tu m'as dit que les enfants s'entendaient bien, John est absent, la maison est grande, la région jolie et... nous avons besoin de toi.

\- Mmm, tu veux agrandir la famille ?

\- … ?

\- John et toi en couple modèle, Maman Sameen et sa fille, Papa Lionel et son fiston, ça risque de jaser au village. Imagine le nombre de combinaisons possibles... »

Root fronça les sourcils.

« Okay, Nutsy, tu peux garder ta chérie, mais c'est hors de question que je prenne John en remplacement... Si seulement Shaw voulait bien partager...

\- Lionel ! s'exclama Root faussement choquée.

\- Ben quoi, rétorqua-t-il goguenard. Je peux toujours rêver ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas assez fou pour tenter de piquer la moindre chose à Sameen, surtout pas toi... Parce que... ? Toi et elle... ? Vous en êtes où ? »

Root pencha la tête sur le côté, mi-souriante, mi-rougissante.

« Okaaay... Dis, Root, reprit-il sérieux. Ta Machine...

\- Athéna ?

\- Oui Athéna, elle pourrait garder un œil sur ma co-équipière à Anchorage ? Si vraiment Samaritain m'a dans sa ligne de mire, je n'aimerais pas qu'il s'en prenne à elle. C'est un bon flic et une fille vraiment chouette.

\- D'accord. Lionel, tu restes alors ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci.

\- Pas de quoi. »

Root termina son café et se leva.

« Je dois y aller... Oh, une dernière chose Lionel.

\- Oui ?

\- Évite de faire de l'esprit avec Sameen à propos de...

\- Ouais, je sais. Shaw mourrait sur place plutôt que de reconnaître qu'elle en pince sérieusement pour quelqu'un.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mark Hendricks... elle a failli le tuer à cause de ça. Au début, je croyais juste qu'elle était pudique, qu'elle ne voulait pas que les autres sachent, mais il y a autre chose et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'en prenne à toi.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Elle est dangereuse Lionel... et perturbée. Il y a des sujets qui...

\- D'accord, je ferai attention. »

Root lui sourit tristement et le laissa pour monter dans sa chambre.

Lionel resta pensif sirotant distraitement son café. Il ne s'était pas trompé à propos des deux jeunes femmes. Root avait reconnu à demi-mot qu'elles s'étaient enfin trouvées. Cela l'étonnait un peu de la part de Shaw. Le baiser à la bourse ne voulait rien dire. Shaw pensait à ce moment là qu'elle était condamnée, elle avait certainement voulu dire à Root qu'elle l'aimait bien et c'était le moyen le plus simple qu'elle avait eu à sa disposition pour le lui faire comprendre. Une sorte de cadeau d'adieu aussi peut-être. Mais de là à envisager une relation plus sérieuse...

Shaw était une solitaire et avait toujours clamé que les relations sentimentales ne concernaient que les amateurs de câlins et ceux trop faibles pour se débrouiller tous seuls dans la vie, qu'elle n'était pas faite pour cela. Elle avait aussi toujours soigneusement évité Root et explicitement repoussé ses avances pas vraiment très subtiles, même si elles se contentaient d'être verbales pour le peu qu'il en savait. En même temps, comment résister à Root ? Fusco devait s'avouer qu'elle était attirante. Si elle avait jeté son dévolu sur lui, même pour une nuit, il n'aurait jamais pu le lui refuser. La folle-dingo lui plaisait. Elle rayonnait d'un charme solaire.

Il s'inquiétait aussi, pour Shaw, pour Lee, pour Genrika, pour Root, pour John qui était, il ne savait où en mission, pour sa partenaire Sanders. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait encore lui téléphoner. Il aurait dû le demander à Root. Se sentir surveillé par Samaritain lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il se souvenait de tous ces gens morts assassinés parce que Samaritain les avait classés comme des déviants. Ils avaient tous été lâchement éliminés et personne n'avait jamais été arrêté pour ces meurtres.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Lee. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et se faufila dans la pièce. Il s'assit sur le lit et caressa la joue de son fils. Il avait soudain besoin de le voir, de le toucher, de le sentir vivant. L'adolescent bougea.

« Papa ?

\- Ça te dirait un bon petit déjeuner ?

\- Oui... mais il est quelle heure ?

\- L'heure des pancakes.

\- Au sirop d'érable ? »

Lee s'était découvert, grâce à Genrika, une passion pour le sirop d'érable.

« Va pour des pancakes au sirop d'érable, accepta Fusco en se levant. Je t'attends dans dix minutes Mike Trout !

\- Hé papa ?

\- Mmm ?

\- On va encore rester longtemps ici ? »

Fusco revint s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Parce que c'est cool ici et Gen est sympa.

\- Si on reste jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire prochaine, tu ne vas pas finir par t'ennuyer ?

\- Oh, non ! C'est vraiment génial. Et Gen m'a dit que Shaw lui donnait des cours de tir à l'arc et de Krav Maga... Tu crois qu'elle voudra bien m'apprendre aussi si je lui demande ?

\- Euh... »

C'était complètement dingue, Shaw qui jouait au professeur maintenant. Il avait déjà trouvé incroyable que Shaw s'inquiétât des études de Genrika, lui donnât un emploi du temps à respecter, mais alors là... Il n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'amener à se transformer en éducatrice ? Bon, elle avait été officier et avait certainement dû s'occuper de ses hommes et les former à son idée, parce que si on voulait, ou qu'on devait, travailler avec Shaw, mieux valait le faire à sa manière. Mais instruire des Marines ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose que de s'occuper des études d'une adolescente.

« Tu pourras toujours lui demander... Mais je te souhaite bien du plaisir !

\- Pourquoi ? Gen m'a affirmé que les cours de Shaw étaient géniaux et qu'aucun des professeurs de sport qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie ne lui arrivait à la cheville, qu'elle en avait appris plus avec elle en quinze jours que pendant toute sa scolarité. »

Fusco ne répondit rien, trop abasourdi par ces révélations. Shaw pouvait se montrer agréable et amusante, mais le portrait que lui esquissait Lee, la montrait sous un jour qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Ou plutôt, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que personne ne lui dressât. Il se promit d'assister à un cours, dût-il se cacher en haut d'un arbre. Ce qui démontrait sa farouche volonté car Fusco n'avait jamais su grimper dans aucun arbre.

...

Root se changea et se prépara au rythme de la hache qui résonnait dans le silence de la matinée. Quand elle eut fini, elle descendit, salua Lee qui petit déjeunait en bavardant avec son père. Elle ouvrit un placard, en sortit une gourde qu'elle remplit au robinet. L'eau courante venait d'un puits, elle était claire, fraîche et avait bon goût. Elle se chaussa dans le sas et sortit. Shaw débitait son bois, installée dehors. Elle avait revêtu un pantalon de treillis noir et un tee shirt à manches très courte de la même couleur. Elle portait des Rangers et Root la trouva séduisante. Elle s'assit sur un tronc couché par terre et resta à contempler Shaw en silence. Elle savait que celle-ci avait détecté sa présence, mais Root voulait juste évaluer l'humeur de Shaw. Shaw continua à débiter ses bûches, puis quand elle eut finit, elle se mit à faire la navette entre la remise et le tas de bûches qui s'était amoncelé auprès d'elle. Elle les entassa soigneusement au-dessus de tout le bois qu'elle avait déjà débité au cours des trois derniers mois. Elle avait renoncé à entreposer le bois non débité dans la remise car il n'y avait plus assez de place pour les bûches si elle le rentrait. Quand elle eut terminé, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Root. Celle-ci s'était laissée glisser par terre, confortablement installée le dos contre le tronc, elle lisait un essai sur la négociation diplomatique, ses enjeux, ses stratégies, ses normes et son langage.

Root, sans cesser sa lecture, tendit la gourde à Shaw. La jeune femme s'en saisit et but longuement. Elle laissa ensuite sa tête tomber en arrière et ferma les yeux. Quand elle se fut reposée, elle se releva et resta un moment à penser à ce qu'elle pourrait bien entreprendre.

Elle n'avait pas fini la réfection du ponton et il restait du bois à débiter. Avant de partir à Cleveland, elle avait coupé un arbre un peu plus au nord du lac. Elle opta pour l'arbre, elle se retrouverait seule dans le bois à manier tronçonneuse et hache. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin : solitude et travaux de force. Laissant Root à sa lecture, elle récupéra les outils dont elle aurait besoin dans la remise, prit une paire de gants, un casque de protection contre le bruit, un casque de chantier avec visière, une ceinture où accrocher ses outils et alla tout mettre dans le pick-up. Elle partit ensuite récupérer les clefs du véhicule dans un tiroir de la cuisine. Elle eut un temps d'arrêt dans le sas, redoutant de rencontrer Lee, Fusco ou pire, Genrika. Elle inspira un grand coup et se lança.

Fusco s'activait dans la cuisine et il ignora son arrivée, elle ne vit pas Lee et aperçut Genrika penchée sur sa table, sur la terrasse couverte, un crayon à la main. La jeune fille en entendant la porte s'ouvrir leva la tête, Shaw fronça les sourcils. Genrika croisa son regard, elle se pencha en avant, ramassa un paquet de feuilles sur la table et se dirigea vers Shaw. Elle remarqua les mâchoires de Shaw se contracter. Genrika vint poser les feuilles sur le comptoir et repartit sans un mot. Fusco jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il s'abstint de tout commentaire et retourna à ses préparations.

Pour le retour de Root et Shaw il avait prévu de leur confectionner une pizza géante. Lee adorait ça et Genrika n'y trouverait certainement rien à redire. Ce n'était pas le plat préféré de Root, mais Fusco allait mettre un point d'honneur à préparer une pizza maison et à généreusement la garnir. Même Root succomberait à ses talents de pizzaiolo. Quant à Shaw... Elle mangeait presque n'importe quoi et elle ne cracherait certainement pas sur un plat que Lee lui disputerait. Sauf que... il n'était pas très sûr que Shaw se joignît à eux pour le repas. Elle arborait une expression qui disait qu'elle éviterait tout contact humain. Tant pis, il ferait comme Genrika venait de le faire : proposer sans rien demander en échange. Il lui garderait une belle part de pizza, à la hauteur de son appétit, et la poserait sur le comptoir à son intention. Shaw pourrait la manger quand elle le voudrait seule dans son coin.

Du coin de l'œil, il la vit avec étonnement prendre en main ce que Genrika avait posé sur le comptoir. Après s'être assurée que personne ne viendrait la déranger, Shaw se jucha sur un tabouret, se munit d'un stylo qu'elle trouva dans un pot sur le comptoir, et se plongea dans la lecture de la rédaction de Genrika. Fusco la surprit à raturer certains mots et à écrire des notes dans la marge de la copie. Elle reposa ensuite le stylo dans le pot, sauta de son tabouret, s'empara d'un trousseau de clefs dans un tiroir, siffla Bear qui arriva en jappant et ressortit avec lui sans un mot.

Curieux, Fusco abandonna sa pâte et vint jeter un coup d'œil à la copie corrigée par Shaw. Il s'émerveilla du sérieux avec lequel Shaw avait révisé le devoir de Genrika. Une vraie relecture de professeur. Mieux que cela même. Elle avait souligné des passages et en marge critiqué le style ou le sens des phrases, posé des questions. Les fautes de grammaire ou d'orthographe étaient juste entourées, parfois un point d'exclamation relevait un faute que Shaw avait jugée particulièrement inacceptable. Il retourna précautionneusement les feuilles en évitant de les tâcher. Sur la dernière page, Shaw avait rédigé un commentaire complet sur la qualité du travail effectué. Elle avait veillé à insérer dans ses critiques, des compliments et des suggestions. Fusco commençait à comprendre l'engouement que Genrika manifestait envers Shaw.

« Gen !

\- Oui ? répondit la jeune fille de la terrasse.

\- Shaw a corrigé ta copie. »

Genrika arriva en courant. Elle s'empara des feuilles et rosit de plaisir quand elle découvrit que Shaw les avait abondamment annotée.

« Gen ?

\- Oui, fit Gen distraitement, plongée dans la lecture de sa copie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- À qui ? demanda Genrika en relevant la tête

\- À Shaw.

\- Euh, rien pourquoi ?

\- Avoue tu l'as menacée de la priver de ses jouets, si elle ne se pliait pas sérieusement à son rôle de maman modèle ?

\- Ses jouets ? »

Genrika avait du mal à suivre la conversation et ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Fusco.

\- Ouais, ses armes. Ou... tu as convenu avec Root de la mettre au pain sec et à l'eau, je ne sais pas moi, un truc horrible ! »

Genrika se mit à rire.

« J'ai juste eu à la harceler... Et Root m'a prêté main forte !

\- Oh là... Miss « _Je pose-cent-milles-questions_ » alliée à Miss « _Bavardage-badin_ »... je comprends que Shaw soit à vos pieds !

\- La coller marche bien aussi !

\- Vous êtes infernales, je plains Shaw, je vais lui réserver une quadruple part de pizza !

\- Merci Lionel de m'avoir prévenue, je dois rendre mon devoir demain.

\- Allez va bosser petit écureuil, si vous avez réussi à sortir le docteur Jeckill de Mrs Hide, je suis sûre qu'elle ne ratera pas la chance de réintégrer sa vilaine peau revêche pour venir te tirer les oreilles si tu ne réponds pas à ses attentes.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, dit Genrika en riant. J'y vais vite alors. Dis Lionel, tu crois qu'elle viendra pour mon cours de sport cet après-midi ?

\- Je ne parierai pas vraiment, Root saurait mieux te répondre, mais vu comme elle a l'air de prendre ton éducation au sérieux, je pense que oui.

\- Lee veut venir, il peut ?

\- S'il veut se faire engueuler, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'il se joigne à vous. Préviens-le quand même. À mon avis, même si elle vient, Shaw ne sera pas d'humeur à ce que vous lui cassiez les pieds avec vos bavardages ou vos jérémiades si son entraînement se montre trop ardu.

\- Je lui ai déjà dit qu'il fallait filer droit avec Shaw, mais qu'elle était vraiment géniale.

\- Mouais, moi je n'irais jamais me frotter à l'un de ses entraînements.

\- Ah ben toi, c'est sûr !

\- Comment ça, moi c'est sûr ? Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là jeune fille ?

\- Ben, tu n'as pas vraiment le physique d'un athlète...

\- Genrika va travailler ! Pas le physique d'un athlète... Non, mais... Insolente ! »

La jeune fille s'enfuit en riant et Fusco retourna à sa pâte en souriant.

...

Shaw ne se montra pas au déjeuner, la pizza de Fusco obtint un franc succès et il eût du mal à imposer aux enfants d'en laisser une part à Shaw.

Comme l'avait prédit Fusco, Shaw, en tenue de course, à quinze heures, attendait Genrika dans le salon, Bear à ses pieds. C'était le mardi, selon l'emploi du temps mis au point par Shaw, le jour de l'entraînement au cross suivi d'une séance d'étirement et de relaxation. Genrika avait déconseillé à Lee de se joindre à elle ce jour-là. Il n'avait jamais été inscrit dans un club de cross country, Shaw ne se trouvait pas dans un très bon jour. La jeune fille craignait que le garçon essuyât la mauvaise humeur de la jeune femme. Elle le convainquit d'attendre le lendemain la séance de Krav Maga. Root serait présente, Shaw se montrerait peut-être plus conciliante si quelque chose lui déplaisait. Lee se rangea à son avis.

Genrika ne commit pas l'erreur d'être en retard. Shaw l'entraîna à sa suite. Elle travailla avec elle les changements de rythme. Genrika se cala sur sa course. Shaw l'avait déjà soumise à ce genre d'exercice, mais il s'avéra particulièrement difficile ce jour-là. Et si au début, Bear réussit à la distraire en sautant à droite à gauche, Genrika dut bientôt se concentrer uniquement sur sa course. Contrôler sa respiration, oublier la fatigue et les douleurs musculaires qui commencèrent à l'assaillir au bout d'une heure à suivre les rythmes inégaux imposés par son entraîneur. Shaw les entraîna dans les bois et les difficultés se multiplièrent, sauts d'obstacles, passages dans des fourrés qui nécessitaient de lever haut les jambes, montées, descentes, slalom entre les arbres, le parcours se révéla particulièrement varié. Genrika se demandait comment Shaw arrivait à trouver autant de milieux différents. Elle s'épuisait à la suivre alors qu'elle bondissait devant elle comme un cabri. Shaw s'aperçut cependant après une heure et demie de course que Genrika souffrait et elle adopta une foulée régulière et plus lente. En arrivant au lac, elle se mit à marcher et mena Genrika sur le ponton. Arrivée au bout, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur les planches et s'allongea. Shaw claqua des doigts. Genrika se remit promptement sur ses pieds, elle savait que le cours était loin d'être achevé, si ses calculs étaient exacts, il devait encore leur rester une heure. Shaw lui fit enlever ses chaussures et lui imposa des exercices d'étirements. Debout d'abord, des exercices en solitaire, puis en tandem avec elle. Elle les doubla par une nouvelle série, mais à terre, en position assise, puis en position allongée. De là, elle la conduisit à des exercices de relaxation et de respiration, puis elles se relevèrent. Genrika suivit face à Shaw des mouvements très lents qui lui faisait penser à ceux du Taï Chi Chuan. Elles finirent par glisser en position seiza et restèrent cinq minutes sans bouger.

Genrika sentit Shaw lui tapoter l'épaule, elle ouvrit les yeux et Shaw d'un signe de tête lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait disposer.

« Merci Shaw. »

Celle-ci répondit par un hochement de tête, puis tourna la tête et ferma les yeux. Genrika la laissa et partit prendre une douche et se changer. Elle s'affala sur son lit en revenant dans sa chambre et s'endormit pour ne se réveiller qu'à l'heure du dîner quand Lee vint frapper comme un sourd à sa porte.

Comme le midi, Root se joignit à Fusco et aux deux enfants à table. Elle s'était chargée cette fois de l'élaboration du dîner. Shaw arriva alors qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu du repas. Elle entra avec circonspection dans la pièce. Root remplit une assiette, vint la poser sur le comptoir et reprit avec avec Lee et Genrika une discussion passionnée sur les mérites réciproques de divers jeux vidéo.

Les enfants adoraient jouer, Root reprochait aux jeux d'être trop simples, souvent trop linéaires et malheureusement dotés de scénarios mal travaillés, sinon inexistants. Si Genrika défendit avec bec et ongle le côté ludique et amusant des RPG ou des jeux d'aventures, elle reconnut que les jeux pêchaient généralement du côté des IA, parfois vraiment stupides, et que quand on jouait en ligne, les adversaires qu'on trouvait sur les réseaux dès qu'il s'agissait de jeux de stratégie, avaient tous l'air d'avoir cinq ans.

« Pour la stratégie, même si cela peut paraître plus austère, rien ne vaut les échecs, finit-elle pas déclarer sentencieusement. Tu sais jouer Root ?

\- Euh, je ne me suis jamais trop penchée sur ce jeu, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Tu as tort. Et ça m'étonne de toi que tu n'y joues pas, lui reprocha Genrika. C'est vraiment bien. Et toi, tu sais jouer Lee ?

\- Non, je trouve ça ch… ennuyant, se reprit-il après avoir croisé le regard de son père.

\- C'est dommage, dit Genrika déçue. J'adore jouer aux échecs.

\- Tu peux jouer sur ton ordinateur, lui suggéra Root.

\- Oui, mais je n'aime pas. J'aime avoir l'échiquier devant moi, faire face à mon adversaire, prendre les pièces en main. Cliquer sur un écran virtuel, jouer avec un adversaire virtuel, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Tu aimes la confrontation... affirma Root.

\- Oui.

\- Tu faisais partie d'un club ? lui demanda Lee.

\- Non, enfin si en primaire, mais ils n'avaient pas le niveau. Au collège, je me suis amusée avec mon copain Alvin. Il n'était pas super fort, mais il savait bien se défendre. En fait, il n'a jamais gagné une partie, mais ça lui était égal, il s'amusait juste à me compliquer la victoire.

\- Mmm, il devait bien t'aimer, pour accepter de se payer une piquette à chaque fois, observa Fusco.

\- On s'entendait bien…

\- J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était un jeu d'intello, de génies… Hé, Gen tu es vraiment bonne ? demanda soudain Fusco catastrophé.

\- Ben, je ne sais pas trop, à part mon grand-père je n'ai jamais vraiment trouvé de joueurs qui…

\- Oh non… se lamenta Fusco. »

Ses trois compagnons de table le regardèrent avec curiosité.

« Je savais qu'il y avait déjà deux grosses têtes dans la maison, ce genre de grosses têtes improbables sorties d'une lampe magique toute cabossée qu'on a follement frottée sans se douter des conséquences que cela entraînerait pour le bien de l'humanité. Et hop ! Voilà que sont sortis deux génies malicieux, capables de tout, complètement cinglés et incontrôlables… Et maintenant, j'apprends qu'il y en a un troisième !

\- Tu parles de qui Lionel ? demanda Root suspicieuse.

\- Devine grosse tête ! gouailla Fusco en guise de réponse. À part toi et Doc-off, tu vois quelqu'un d'autre qui défonce les portes en les franchissant ?!

\- Mais je ne suis pas un génie ! protesta Genrika.

\- Je suis sûre que si, tous les joueurs d'échec sont bizarres, affirma Fusco doctement. Tu n'as jamais trouvé d'adversaire à ta taille ? Tu as treize ans ? Conclusion : tu es un génie, pas vrai Lee ?

\- Euh…

\- Et tu es la fille de Shaw… Qui est ton père ?

\- Il était militaire dans l'armée finlandaise.

\- J'en étais sûr, souffla Fusco d'un air désespéré. »

Genrika s'esclaffa. Root et Lee se jetèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Fusco riait aux larmes, et ni son fils ni Root ne voyaient ce qu'il y avait de si drôle dans ce que lui et Genrika venaient de dire. Fusco nota leur expression et rit de plus belle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda Lee. »

Genrika et Fusco se contorsionnaient sur leur chaise.

« Ils sont débiles, déclara Lee en regardant Root »

Elle haussa les épaules lui signifiant qu'elle n'avait rien compris et qu'elle partageait son opinion. Root savait se montrer spirituelle, mais là… l'humour de Fusco lui avait échappé.

« Ah Ah, Coco Puff, ta tête ! cria Fusco en s'étouffant à moitié de rire.

\- Gen !? demanda Root.

\- Il était militaire dans le génie ! lâcha Gen avant que le fou rire ne la reprenne et ne se joignît à celui de Fusco.

\- Mais c'est nul comme vanne ! jugea Lee affligé par leur bêtise. »

Mais comme Root, il ne put se retenir de sourire. Son père était un homme joyeux, il aimait plaisanter et il avait toujours essayé de remplir la maison de rires et de sourires. Lee se souvenait qu'il avait sombré quand sa mère avait quitté la maison, et la période qui avait suivie avait été très difficile. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment montré, mais Lee avait su que son père filait un mauvais coton. Il sentait trop souvent l'alcool, son humeur s'était assombrie, il n'avait plus parlé de son travail, ni de ses collègues. Et puis, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il avait soudain commencé à remonter la pente, à de nouveau sourire, à l'emmener assister à des match de base-ball. À lui parler de sa partenaire Joss Carter.

Ensuite, il y avait eu John et puis Shaw. Et son père était redevenu ce qu'il était avant que sa femme ne le quittât. Il avait même reçu une médaille pour avoir arrêté l'assassin de Joss Carter. Lee avait surtout remarqué l'influence de John Riley. Quand ils devinrent co-équipiers, même si son père râlait souvent après lui, Lee savait qu'il avait trouvé un ami. Un véritable ami.

Et, ce soir autour de la table, entouré de son père et de cette idiote de Genrika qui hurlaient de rire, de Root qui souriait avec indulgence à leur bonne humeur, il se sentait heureux, entouré d'affection. Même si, derrière son dos, Shaw enfermée dans le silence, jetait une ombre au tableau. Mais Shaw n'était pas hostile, elle s'isolait simplement parce qu'elle avait reçu trop de coups ces derniers temps. Et puis, elle ne s'était peut-être pas jointe à eux à table, mais elle était là, avec eux, assise au comptoir, inexpressive, silencieuse, mais présente.

Il regarda son père qui, il le savait, aimait Shaw, Gen qui l'adorait et Root qui veillait sur elle, et il se demanda si Shaw mesurait l'affection que lui portaient les gens qui l'entouraient et cherchaient à la préserver de la solitude sans lui imposer quoi que ce soit en retour. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de la table, il le savait, pensaient à elle, s'inquiétaient pour elle, désiraient lui parler, la prendre dans leurs bras pour certaines, mais chacun respectait son besoin de se tenir à l'écart, de ne participer à aucun échange.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Root. Lee savait par Genrika que les deux jeunes femmes étaient très proches. La jeune fille avait voulu préserver Lee d'un impair et garder Shaw de l'inévitable contrariété qui l'assaillirait, si Lee en commettait un, même innocent. Il avait été un peu surpris que Shaw puisse être proche, très proche de quelqu'un. Qu'elle ait jeté son dévolu sur une femme l'étonna un peu, il la trouvait canon ; l'argument était stupide, mais en tant que garçon... Mais ce qui l'étonna bien plus, c'était qu'elle _soit_ avec quelqu'un. Son père la lui avait toujours décrite comme une sauvage, et même si Lee avait le béguin pour Shaw, il imaginait mal qu'une personne ait trouvé le courage de vivre avec elle et il imaginait encore moins que Shaw l'ait accepté.

Genrika avait ri quand il lui avait fait part de ses réflexions. Elle lui avait affirmé hilare que s'il se montrait assez intelligent, sportif et beau garçon, s'il avait le goût du risque, Shaw ne repousserait certainement pas ses avances. Lee avait furieusement rougi et Genrika s'était moquée de lui. Elle lui expliqua ensuite, que la relation qui liait Root à Shaw lui semblait très particulière. Que c'était bizarre, qu'elle ne comprenait pas trop, mais que bon, hein, les sentiments, cela ne se commandaient pas.

Les sentiments et le désir, avait pensé Genrika à part elle-même.

Parfois, elle avait surpris des regards entre les deux jeunes femmes, qui… Elle n'avait que treize ans, mais elle n'était pas complètement idiote, ni complètement innocente. Genrika avait surtout observé les deux jeunes femmes très attentivement et elle n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de monter un dossier sur chacune d'entre elles, dossiers qu'elle alimentait régulièrement de ses observations depuis quinze jours maintenant qu'elle vivait avec elles.

Shaw attablée au comptoir, suivait la conversation qui roulait autour de la table de la salle à manger. La plaisanterie qu'échangèrent Genrika et Fusco lui étira un coin des lèvres. Elle savait que Lee et Root partageaient la joie de ces deux idiots. Ils avaient l'air si heureux. Shaw se rembrunit à cette pensée. Elle se leva et s'empressa de sortir. Elle marcha jusqu'au ponton, l'été s'annonçait, la fraîcheur de la nuit tombait moins franche après le coucher du soleil. Elle s'assit dos au petit hangar à bateau. Elle était fourbue. Elle avait débité du bois une bonne partie de la matinée, puis élagué l'arbre qu'elle avait abattu la semaine précédente à l'aide de la tronçonneuse et de la hache, couru avec Genrika, pour ensuite s'adonner à une séance de musculation et de frappe pendant trois heures sans presque s'arrêter. Elle décela un mouvement sur la berge, puis la course sonore de Bear sur le ponton. Il vint lui coller le museau dans le cou et Shaw le prit dans ses bras en lui flattant le poitrail. Elle finit par lui poser la main sur la tête et le chien s'allongea contre ses jambes. Shaw resta longtemps, grattant distraitement les oreilles de Bear, puis elle se mit en position de seiza. Peu de temps après, la pluie commença à tomber. Shaw ne bougea pas, elle se laissa envahir par la sensation et surtout par le bruit de l'eau tambourinant sur les planches en bois du ponton ou claquant sur l'eau du lac.

...

Root consulta l'heure à son téléphone, il était presque minuit. Elle ne savait pas où était Shaw et commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle aurait pu demander sa localisation à Athéna, mais refusa de céder à son envie. Shaw avait besoin d'espace et surtout, elle devait lui faire confiance. Et puis même, Shaw avait le droit de ne pas se montrer raisonnable. C'était un peu dur à accepter, quand elle savait qu'elle avait les moyens de la surveiller et d'intervenir quand elle le jugeait nécessaire. Sauf que son jugement ne coïnciderait peut-être pas avec celui de Shaw.

Root passa à la salle de bain. Quand elle sortit, elle entendit la pluie tomber, elle ouvrit la baie vitrée et constata que l'air vibrait d'électricité. Un orage que rien n'avait annoncé ni dans la journée, ni dans la soirée, menaçait d'éclater. Elle alla s'accouder à la rambarde. Soudain, la pluie se mit à tambouriner plus fort sur le sol, une bourrasque de vent souffla et malmena bruyamment les arbres devant la maison. Il soufflait du nord et Root se recula un peu pour s'abriter sous l'avancée du toit. Elle croisa les bras et contempla l'orage se déployer lentement. Tout à coup, une vive lumière illumina le paysage et quelques secondes plus tard le tonnerre explosa brutalement. La forêt, le lac, le ponton avec son petit abri à bateau devinrent un instant aussi visibles qu'en plein jour. Root avait eu le temps d'apercevoir deux formes sur le ponton. Une agenouillée, l'autre allongée. Shaw et Bear. Root fut heureuse que le chien tînt compagnie à la jeune femme. Il s'assurait de sa sécurité et lui prodiguait son affection. Elle se félicita d'avoir incité Fusco à l'emmener avec lui jusqu'ici. Mais cette pensée s'envola brusquement et son humeur joyeuse avec. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'inquiéta de ce que Shaw et Bear s'attardassent sur le ponton si l'orage se rapprochait encore. De nouveaux éclairs déchirèrent le ciel et le tonnerre claqua derrière elle, plus proche. Puis de nouveau, la foudre éclaira le lac et Root s'aperçut que le ponton était vide. Elle soupira rassérénée et s'abandonna au déchaînement de l'orage.

Elle la sentit soudain à ses côtés. Root avait décroisé les bras et ses mains pendaient le long de son corps. Shaw glissa sa main dans la sienne et enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Elle les serra brièvement et Root répondit à sa sollicitation aussi brièvement. Elle restèrent épaule contre épaule à regarder le ciel se décharger de son trop plein d'énergie et de pluie. Quand il s'éloigna, Shaw libéra ses doigts et rentra. Root attendit un moment avant de la suivre. Elle ne savait pas trop comment Shaw envisageait la nuit et elle préférait la laisser l'organiser comme elle le voulait. Quand elle se décida à rentrer, Shaw s'était couchée sur le bord du lit le dos tourné vers le côté qu'elle avait laissé libre. Root se glissa dans les draps, éteignit la lumière et s'installa dos à Shaw le plus loin possible d'elle.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Shaw en proie à un cauchemar vint se coller à elle. Root se retourna et la prit dans ses bras. Elle la garda contre elle jusqu'à que Shaw se calmât, lui caressant gentiment le dos et la nuque. Puis Shaw reprit ses distances et Root fit de même. Le matin Root se réveilla seule dans son lit.

Il plut toute la journée du mercredi. Shaw passa la matinée dans la remise, mais à quinze heures, elle attendait ses élèves dans le salon. Toujours aussi mutique. Elle les emmena au sous-sol. Elle avait descendu des tapis qui se trouvaient dans la salle de musculation et les avait installés au milieu d'une aire dégagée. Lee et Genrika regardèrent avec étonnement les Play-Station et les ordinateurs qui ronronnaient doucement dans le sous-sol qu'ils découvraient pour la première fois. Genrika se demanda si c'était le programme, Athéna, qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle abandonna ses réflexions et retourna son attention sur son professeur.

Shaw adressa un signe de tête à Root. Celle-ci la regarda cherchant à deviner ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Shaw donna un coup de menton. Root fronça les sourcils demandant confirmation de ce qu'elle croyait avoir compris. Shaw hocha la tête en signe assentiment et la jeune femme se sentit tout de suite bêtement intimidée. Shaw lui demandait d'assurer le cours. Root regarda incertaine les deux adolescents, puis se tourna vers Shaw. Elle vit son expression glisser vers l'impatience et la contrariété. Root expira pour se détendre et s'empressa d'assurer le cours, maudissant Shaw de ne pas l'avoir prévenue plus tôt. Elle aurait pu alors préparer sa séance. Là, elle se trouvait prise au dépourvu et savoir que Shaw assisterait à sa performance ne concourait pas à la mettre très à l'aise. Elle commença par des échauffements, veillant à n'oublier aucune partie du corps et à enchaîner logiquement les mouvements. Elle utilisa ce dont elle se souvenait des exercices que Shaw leur avait fait faire lors des cours précédents et des exercices que d'autres professeurs d'art martiaux avaient coutume de mettre en pratique en guise d'échauffement.

Root n'avait pas attendu Shaw pour prendre des cours d'arts martiaux. Elle n'avait pas toujours été assidue, mais au cours de sa vie aventureuse et avant de croiser Shaw, elle avait adhéré à des clubs de self-défense et de Ju Jitsu. Elle ne s'en était jamais vantée de peur de se faire rabrouer par Shaw ou d'essuyer les moqueries de Reese, mais elle avait décroché son premier dan en Ju Jitsu bien des années auparavant. Root, à peine adolescente avait très vite compris qu'elle devait savoir se défendre efficacement si elle ne voulait pas devenir une proie et une victime. Et elle avait toujours essayé, partout où elle vivait, de s'entraîner et d'entretenir son niveau, sinon de l'améliorer.

Pendant l'échauffement, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait bien travailler comme technique avec ses deux élèves. C'était important, car elle avait remarqué que Shaw après l'échauffement de base, passait à un échauffement plus spécifique qui préparait ses élèves à ce qu'elle avait décidé ensuite de leur enseigner. Elle poursuivit la séance en évitant de croiser le regard de Shaw. Elle brûlait de savoir si elle appréciait son cours, si elle commettait des erreurs et lesquelles. En temps normal Shaw aurait certainement émis des commentaires ou se serait jointe à eux et aurait subtilement fait comprendre à Root ses erreurs ou ses manquements sans omettre d'exprimer discrètement son appréciation quand quelque chose lui plaisait plus particulièrement.

Root n'avait jamais tenu le rôle d'instructeur, mais elle savait que Shaw n'aurait pas ensuite évalué sa performance devant Genrika et encore moins devant Lee, qu'elle l'aurait prise à part une fois le cours terminé, pour revoir entièrement la séance avec elle. Root doutait que Shaw soit prête à lui parler ce jour-là, ce qui n'empêcherait pas de revenir sur la séance plus tard, quand elle serait sortie de son épisode mutique.

Au bout d'une heure, Shaw frappa dans ses mains. Elle croisa ses mains devant elle pour signifier que l'arrêt du cours, puis désigna du doigt Root et Genrika. Elle montra une attaque à Root, s'assura que les deux avaient bien compris et fit signe à Root qu'elle pouvait commencer. Genrika devait esquiver et trouver une parade. Elles avaient déjà travaillé ce genre d'exercice ensemble et même si Genrika débutait, Shaw attendait qu'elle se débrouillât avec ce qu'elle savait. Root l'attaqua lentement pour lui laisser le temps de réagir. Après deux minutes, Shaw intervertit les rôles. Elle fit ensuite s'asseoir Genrika et se dressa face à Root. Elles continuèrent ensemble l'exercice. Genrika comme Root, avait un instant craint que Shaw ne se montrât brutale, mais elle adopta la posture d'un instructeur, elle ne se lança pas dans un combat contre Root et ne chercha pas à la coincer ou à lui faire du mal. Elle ne lui pardonna cependant pas une erreur et Root gémit de douleur quand Shaw la projeta brusquement par-dessus son épaule et l'immobilisa, le genou enfoncé entre ses côtes, son poignet immobilisé par une clef. Elle mit ensuite fin à leur affrontement et laissa Root conclure le cours par dix minutes d'étirements. Il restait trois quarts d'heure. Root tourna un regard interrogatif vers Shaw. Elle fit signe à Genrika de venir avec elle et elles transportèrent une table au milieu de la pièce. Shaw repartit, ouvrit un placard où se trouvaient rangées des armes et revint avec deux Herstal, un Baby Eagle et un Glock. Elle alla aussi chercher sur une table où elle les avait déposés plus tôt, son Super SOG Bowie et son Zero Tolerance.

Root jura entre ses dents, elle se souvenait très bien de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Shaw concernant la nécessité d'apprendre à Genrika à manier les armes avec précaution et de l'initier à tout ce qui relevait de la sécurité. Shaw ne s'était pas montrée très enthousiaste à l'idée de s'en charger. Elle profitait de l'occasion pour se décharger de cette responsabilité sur Root.

Ou… peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas voulu annuler le cours qu'elle s'était sentie incapable d'assurer elle-même parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler et qu'elle savait qu'un cours comme celui-ci nécessitait des explications verbales. Et, Shaw ne s'était pas vraiment défaussée, elle avait profité des circonstances pour donner une leçon à Root. Elle l'avait aussi jugée apte à construire un cours et Root réalisa que Shaw avait certainement voulu que Root s'en aperçût, qu'elle prît conscience son savoir-faire. Non seulement en matière de combattante, mais aussi en matière de transmission, qu'elle mît à profit ses compétences pédagogiques. Root regarda Genrika, il faudrait qu'elle lui demandât si elle avait rapporté à Shaw, comment s'étaient déroulés leurs cours d'informatique.

Root avait tort de penser que Shaw eût besoin d'un compte-rendu des cours que Root avait pu donner à Genrika. Elle n'en avait pas besoin pour estimer que Root possédait toutes les qualités requises pour être un bon professeur ou un bon instructeur. Shaw avait à maintes reprises admiré les compétences que Root déployait quand elle voulait manipuler quelqu'un, qu'elle voulait le convaincre ou plus simplement quand elle se lançait dans des explications. Elle savait rendre simples et claires des notions parfois extrêmement pointues. Elle n'avait même pas à chercher bien loin des exemples, pas plus tard qu'à Cleveland elle avait donné à sa table lors du banquet au Muséum, un véritable cours sur l'exploitation des mines de diamants, sur la préservation de la vie sauvage en Afrique du sud -mais d'où savait-elle cela ?- à Mark Hendricks et su le convaincre de la véracité d'une histoire complètement invraisemblable pour l'inciter à refaire sa vie aux Seychelles.

Depuis des années, Shaw écoutait Root parler. Celle-ci savait s'adapter à ses interlocuteurs, à leur savoir, à leur intelligence, à leurs connaissances. Shaw en prévoyant de donner la responsabilité du cours à Root n'avait jamais douté de ses compétences pédagogiques ou pratiques. Son intention avait surtout été que Root comprît que son niveau en close-combat était bien meilleur qu'elle ne l'évaluait. Elle avait voulu que Root prît de la distance par rapport à elle, qu'elle cessât de se comparer à Shaw et de se croire inférieure à elle.

Root n'avait certainement pas son niveau, mais elle était loin d'être une débutante. Elle avait de l'expérience et elle combattait d'une façon personnelle, sa taille, sa masse musculaire se différenciait de celle de Shaw et elle savait mettre à profit ses atouts et palier à ses faiblesses. Shaw était certes plus expérimentée, mais Root avait aussi des choses à apprendre aux autres.

Quant aux armes… Shaw n'avait rien à lui enseigner. Dans ce domaine, aucune des deux ne supplantait l'autre. Enfin, si. Shaw ne savait pas tirer comme le faisait Root une arme dans chaque main. Elle se débrouillait de la main gauche, mais Root en véritable ambidextre tirait aussi bien d'une main que de l'autre, et ça, Shaw même en s'entraînant, n'arriverait jamais à la surpasser. Shaw lui était peut-être seulement supérieure en tir de précision à très longue distance, mais Root sur une distance plus courte, avait la main sûre et l'œil précis.

Shaw ne mettait pas une seule seconde en doute son aptitude à éduquer les deux enfants au maniement des armes. Elle le ferait avec plus de délicatesse qu'elle et avec autant de compétence, et si les enfants ne prenaient pas au sérieux ses conseils, s'ils se montraient inattentifs ou se mettaient à fanfaronner, fiers de tenir une arme à la main, Shaw était persuadée que Root saurait les ramener rapidement et durement à la raison.

Ses prévisions se confirmèrent. D'abord impressionnés par les armes, Genrika et Lee se montrèrent timides et puis après plusieurs manipulations, Lee se mit à faire le pitre et finit par braquer Genrika qui leva les mains en l'air en riant. La seconde qui suivit, Root attrapa le poignet de Lee et sans savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se retrouva au sol, grimaçant de douleur, Root avait récupéré le Glock et elle appuya durement sur sa clef. Lee cria de douleur.

« Bande d'idiots inconscients, siffla-t-elle sévèrement. Quelle est la première règle que je vous ai donnée avant de commencer à manipuler les armes ?

\- …

\- Gen ! aboya Root.

\- Euh… répondit Genrika impressionnée par le ton dur qu'employa Root. De ne jamais braquer une arme même vide sur quelqu'un.

\- Lee ! Ne viens-tu pas de violer cette règle ?

\- Arg… ! gémit Lee alors que Root appuyait sur sa clef. Oui, je suis désolé.

\- Je me fiche de tes excuses, imbécile ! rétorqua Root méprisante. Tu ne peux jamais savoir si le cran de sécurité est enclenché, si une balle n'est pas engagée. Tous les jours, des gens meurent parce que leur petit frère ou leur meilleur ami ont voulu jouer avec une arme. Ce ne sont pas des jouets. Les armes que vous manipulez ont déjà tué. Lee, ça t'amuserait toujours autant si le coup partait et que la cervelle de Gen allait décorer le mur ? Si, parce que tu jouais au faraud, tu la tuais. Tu aurais toujours ton air de petit frimeur satisfait de lui-même sur le visage ? Qu'est-ce que tu invoqueras comme excuse quand ton père s'apercevra que son fils est bon pour dix ans de taule ?

\- …

\- Lee !

\- C'était nul.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- …

\- Gen pourquoi ? demanda froidement Root.

\- Parce que les armes ne sont pas des jouets, qu'elles sont dangereuses.

\- Lee ? »

Le garçon répéta la phrase prononcée par Genrika. Root le libéra de sa clef et il se releva en se frottant le poignet, l'air coupable. Root l'incita à revenir près de la table et continua sa leçon sur le ton égal et calme qu'elle avait employé avant l'incident. Les enfants l'écoutèrent avec attention et sous sa surveillance manièrent comme elle le leur avait montré, les armes, repérant les crans de sûreté, désengageant les chargeurs, les vidant de leurs balles, vérifiant qu'une balle n'était pas restée logée dans la chambre. Elle passa rapidement sur le maniement des couteaux et finit par une véritable interrogation orale. Elle les laissa ensuite filer en leur demandant de lui rendre dans une semaine un dossier complet illustrant l'objet de sa leçon : « _Les armes ne sont pas des jouets_ ». À eux de le démontrer comme ils voulaient.

« Euh, combien de pages ? demanda Genrika.

\- Un dossier Gen... Tu sais ce que c'est un dossier ? Tu crois qu'une page suffira ?

\- Euh, non..

\- Bon, alors ?

\- D'accord un dossier... Euh, on peut y aller ?

\- Aidez-moi d'abord à ranger les armes, sauf les couteaux, ils appartiennent à Sameen. »

Les deux adolescents l'aidèrent, remirent la table à sa place, remercièrent Root qui les félicita de leur attention et de leur application, saluèrent Shaw et s'enfuirent.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent seules. Shaw ramassa ses deux couteaux. Elle tournait le dos à Root qui attendait. Shaw se retourna lentement, elle plongea son regard dans celui de Root. Root lui sourit gentiment. Shaw lui fit un signe de tête et sortit de la pièce.

Shaw n'était pas encore prête à communiquer de façon ouverte, mais Root avait compris qu'elle la remerciait d'avoir assuré le cours et qu'il lui avait plu.

« Aty ?

\- Root ?

\- Est-ce que… euh…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Root ? lui demanda gentiment Athéna.

\- Sameen t'a parlé ?

\- Non.

\- Mais je croyais que vous parliez pendant les méditations. Elle n'en fait plus ?

\- Si, elle les a même multipliées ces deux derniers jours, mais elles sont silencieuses. J'émets juste des sons quand je sens qu'elle peine à lutter contre son angoisse.

\- Tu ne lui parles pas ?

\- Pas plus que toi. Tu t'inquiètes ?

\- Non, pas trop. Elle ne s'est pas coupée des autres. Elle interagit toujours même si c'est en silence. Et puis surtout, elle a assuré ses cours hier et aujourd'hui. À mon grand étonnement d'ailleurs. Et... elle… nous ne… enfin euh… mais elle reste proche de moi, elle me fait comprendre qu'elle n'a rien contre moi et qu'elle ne veut pas que je m'éloigne d'elle.

\- Oui, comme elle n'a pas retiré son oreillette, même si elle ne me parle plus.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Dis Aty, tu crois que cela va durer longtemps ?

\- Aucune idée Root, et lancer des simulations ne m'aidera à en avoir une idée plus précise.

\- Sacré Sameen… murmura Root doucement.

\- Oui, je te le fais pas dire. Root, ne veille pas trop tard ce soir. Je voudrais que tu m'aides à pirater la bourse de Tokyo demain.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- À ton avis ?

\- Samaritain a infecté toutes les bourses, il contrôle les marchés ou du moins, il peut les contrôler. Tu veux l'éradiquer. La bourse de Tokyo servira de test.

\- Tu vois ? Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander ce que tu sais déjà.

\- Tu ne veux pas que nous nous occupions des flux financiers ?

\- Pas pour l'instant, c'est trop dangereux, trop compliqué surtout. Les bourses se présentent comme de gros nœuds réseaux, les communications , les informations qui en sortent ou qui y arrivent sont localisées. Les flux sont multiples et mouvants. Mais je voudrais que tu sois en forme pour demain.

\- Aty ? Les trois cibles qui restent…

\- Elles sont en sécurité, si tant est que Ian Lepskin puisse l'être plongé au milieu d'un conflit armé. Mais il bénéficie de la protection d'un officier peshmerga qui s'est pris d'affection pour lui. Ian Lepskin a même réussi à le persuader que Sameen était innocente des crimes dont elle est accusée.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Ian Lepskin la considère comme une personne intègre, digne de confiance. Il reproche à Sameen d'être une tête de cochon, mais il la croit incapable de commettre les crimes qui lui sont imputés. Il pense que les faits sont contre elle, mais qu'elle est innocente. Il a évoqué le crime dont Sameen fut accusée en Afghanistan pour rallier le commandant peshmerga à son opinion. »

Root avait lu les articles qui rapportaient cette horrible histoire, l'implication du Capitaine Lepskin, l'amant de Shaw. Root savait qu'ils n'avaient jamais été amants, elle connaissait par la simulation cet événement. Shaw s'en était rappelée en observant Maria Alvarez en maillot de bain, son ventre déjà bombé par l'enfant qu'elle attendait. La mise au point de Lepskin n'avait rien eu d'un ébat amoureux passionné et Shaw en gardait le souvenir d'une cuisante correction.

Le capitaine était aussi victime des mensonges de Samaritain, cette histoire mensongère remettait en cause son intégrité et son honneur d'officier.

« Ian Lepskin a une très haute opinion de Sameen, de l'officier qu'elle était, mais aussi de la personne qu'elle est. »

Si seulement Shaw pouvait l'apprendre, pensa Root.

...

Shaw ne se montra pas de la soirée, et Root dormait déjà quand elle vint se glisser à côté d'elle dans le lit. Elle ne s'isola pas, elle s'installa dans une position qu'elle avait souvent adoptée avant, le front en contact avec le corps de Root, une main passée sous son tee-shirt de nuit, reposant légèrement sur sa taille. Root grogna doucement dans son sommeil quand elle sentit la main de Shaw sur elle. Elle se réveilla brièvement dans la nuit, goûtant le confort de la sentir contre elle, émue par son affection et la confiance que Shaw lui manifestait et se rendormit aussitôt.

Root coda toute la journée du jeudi, elle descendit juste se joindre aux autres à l'heure du déjeuner. Shaw resta invisible. Elle avait laissé un mot sur l'ordinateur de Root, lui demandant de prévenir Genrika qu'il n'y aurait pas de cours de sport l'après-midi. Genrika en l'apprenant se retrouva partagée entre le soulagement d'échapper au cours de cross country et la déception que Shaw l'abandonnât, l'inquiétude aussi.

« C'est juste pour aujourd'hui Gen, je pense que Sameen mérite une journée de repos. Elle a besoin d'être seule. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. »

Genrika hocha la tête, Root lui donna une tape amicale sur la joue.

« Allez, une après-midi tranquille à lire ou à jouer avec Lee, ça ne te dit pas ? insista Root en souriant gentiment.

\- Okay, avait concédé Genrika. »

Elle sourit à Root, appréciant sa gentillesse et son acuité.

 

* * *

 

La gifle claqua violemment, Ian lepskin et la chaise sur laquelle il était attaché, basculèrent.

« Chien ! cracha méprisant le milicien qui avait frappé l'officier américain.

\- À quoi tu joues ? lui demanda un de ses camarades en anglais. Tu ne lui poses même pas de questions.

\- Ça lui fait les pieds, il faut qu'il sache qui commande.

\- Mouais.

\- C'est un Amerloque en plus. On va le crever lentement.

\- La ! Intervint soudain un homme en arabe.

\- Pourquoi pas Colonel ?

\- Parce qu'il va nous servir, continua l'homme en anglais. »

Mustapha Khalil était en charge du commandement du détachement qui avait attaqué le village défendu par les Pershmerga et les Pak. Une opération qui avait tourné à l'échec sanglant. Il avait perdu près d'une trentaine d'hommes dans l'affrontement et ils s'étaient repliés dans un petit village abandonné dissimulé dans les montagnes.

Ses hommes étaient un ramassis d'anciens miliciens irakiens et de recrues étrangères. Le détachement avait été formé par ce qui restait d'hommes rescapés de diverses batailles. Leur mission avait été de rejoindre les forces stationnées à Mossoul, mais ils s'étaient heurtés aux peshmergas entre Dohuk et Hatarah. Ils avaient bifurqué vers l'ouest, s'étaient de nouveau heurtés aux Kurdes et avaient fini par errer plus ou moins au hasard, en remontant vers le nord, et à s'adonner au pillage. La troupe de soldats appartenant au nouvel État béni s'était transformée peu à peu en une bande de pillards. Une bande importante, constituée de plus d'une centaine d'hommes. Enfin, de moins d'une centaine d'hommes maintenant. Ils tenaient sous leur coupe un territoire assez conséquent et s'il manœuvrait habilement, Mustapha Khalil pouvait envisager de devenir un Cheikh craint et respecté. La région où ils s'étaient retirés se trouvait assez isolée pour être oubliée par les autorités de la capitale du Kurdistan et plus encore par celles de Bagdad. Un Cheikh local exerçait son autorité sur la région, mais leur présence l'avait poussé à disparaître. Les hommes de Khalil avaient ordre d'exécuter toute personne en possession d'une arme.

L'attaque du village n'avait engendré qu'un seul bénéfice : la capture d'un Capitaine américain. Un Marine. Mustapha Khalil ne manquerait pas l'occasion de se servir à son profit de son otage. Les Américains ne sacrifiaient jamais leurs soldats, si Khalil savait faire preuve de prudence et intelligence, cet otage lui rapporterait beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent. Il avait rejoint les rangs de l'ISIS pour cette raison. L'organisation donnait toute latitude à ses combattants pour soumettre les populations au pouvoir et à la volonté de ses soldats. Et qui disait pouvoir, disait richesse. Quant à l'idéologie prônée par leur Calife, peu lui importait ses restrictions ou ses commandements. Tout ces préceptes pour Kahlil, ne s'adressait qu'au peuple et il avait bien l'intention de s'élever au-dessus de celui-ci.

Les combats s'étaient révélés plus âpres qu'il ne l'avait pensé, quand il avait rejoint les rangs de Daesh. Ancien officier de l'armée irakienne, il savait comme celle-ci manquait de cohésion, de compétences et de courage. Les américains n'avaient pas réussi, malgré leurs efforts et leurs dollars, à recréer une armée nationale apte à défendre l'État irakien. Mustafa Khalil avait oublié un élément dans ses prédictions, comme l'avait oublié ses supérieurs quand ils avaient lancé des attaques contre des objectifs situés sur le territoire de la région autonome du Kurdistan : les peshmergas.

Il n'avait plus maintenant envie de combattre pour L'État islamique. Il y avait trop de forces liguées contre lui, une guerre de terrain lui semblait vaine quand s'opposaient à lui une coalition dotées d'hommes résolus et courageux, bien entraîné et bénéficiant de matériels de pointes, d'avions, de drones, de satellites. La guerre devenait trop meurtrière. Il avait donc revu ses objectifs. Il ne les avait pas partagé avec l'ensemble de son détachement, mais ceux à qui il n'en avait pas fait part, étaient pour la plupart venus en quête d'aventure, certains aussi la tête farcie par les discours idéalistes que leur avait servis, en général via Internet et les réseaux sociaux, des recruteurs peu scrupuleux qui cherchaient de la chair à canon à bon marché. En arrivant sur le sol irakien, face aux difficultés rencontrées, ils avaient souvent déchanté. Le climat était rude, les combats sanglants, les conditions de vie spartiates, pas toujours il était vrai, mais le plus souvent. Ses hommes traînaient depuis de nombreuses semaines sous la chaleur écrasante des jours, dans la peur de peshmergas. Ils avaient eu faim, froid, chaud, soif. Ils avaient vu des camarades mourir. Si Mustafa Khalil leur offrait une vie de bandits repus dans les montagnes, ils crieraient de joie, ils exploseraient de reconnaissance.

« Il va nous rapporter beaucoup d'argent, dit Mustafa Khalil en souriant d'un air carnassier. N'est-ce pas Capitaine ?

\- Vous êtes un ancien officier de l'armée irakienne n'est-ce pas ? affirma Lepskin plus qu'il ne le demanda.

\- Je suis un Cheikh.

\- Pff, grimaça Lepskin. Alors, vous êtes deux fois un traître.

\- Relevez-le ! »

Les deux étrangers empoignèrent la chaise du Capitaine américain et la remirent sur ses pieds.

« Je suis le maître. Tu es mon prisonnier.

\- Vous allez me demander de jouer dans une de vos vidéos de propagande ?

\- Pourquoi dis-tu que je suis deux fois traître pour après me demander si tu vas me servir à des projets de propagande ? Non, je vais juste contacter tes supérieurs et leur dire que s'il veulent te revoir en vie, il faudra y mettre le prix.

\- Ils ne paieront pas.

\- Bien sûr que si. Parce que il ne t'abandonnerons pas et que s'ils font des difficultés à répondre à mes demandes, je vais intéresser tes concitoyens à ton sort. Pas de vidéo de propagande, juste des vidéos tragiques de toi attaché à genoux dans ton uniforme avec une tête de martyr de la démocratie. »

Khalil, cracha avec mépris au pieds de Lepskin.

« Occupez-vous de lui, mais pas de dérapage. Quand il sera prêt, appelez-moi.

\- Bien. »

Mustafa Khalil sortit et les deux hommes se retournèrent avec un rictus sadique vers Ian Lepskin. Celui-ci se maudit de s'être laissé prendre et de s'apprêter à servir les intérêts mesquins et véniels d'un vulgaire bandit.

 

* * *

 

La nuit bruissaient du cri d'un hibou caché dans un arbre proche de la villa, des chants des insectes et d'une brise légère qui remuait les feuillages des arbres. Root pianotait sur son clavier étrangère à ce qui l'entourait.

Le midi, à l'heure du déjeuner, Genrika était monté la prévenir que le repas était servi. Root codait depuis cinq heures et Athéna lui avait intimé de prendre une pause. Root était descendue, mais ne s'était pas attardée. L'esprit ailleurs, elle ne n'avait pas participé aux discussions et avait peu et rapidement, mangé.

« Ça va Nutsy ?

\- Mmm, l'avait rassuré Root.

\- Tu travailles ?

\- Mmm.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Un programme. »

Fusco n' avait pas insisté.

Le soir, voyant que Root ne viendrait pas se joindre à eux, Genrika lui avait envoyé un texto et l'avait prévenue qu'elle lui montait un plateau. Fusco s'était amusé à préparer une poutine à la demande des enfants qui voulaient tester la recette québecoise. Genrika avait rajouté à l'assiette, un yaourt, une poire et une théière de thé vert. Root l'avait remerciée sans vraiment la voir et avait picoré les frites tout en continuant à travailler.

 

Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni Shaw entrer. Il était plus d'une heure du matin et Shaw fronça les sourcils en découvrant Root penchée sur son ordinateur, une assiette à moitié remplie de frites froides à côté d'elle, un yaourt non entamé et une poire intacte posés sur un plateau. Shaw partit dans la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit en tenue de nuit. Root n'avait pas bougé et ses doigts s'activaient toujours sur son clavier. Shaw alla s'arranger un dossier avec les coussins sur le lit et s'assit confortablement les jambes glissées sous les couvertures. Elle se baissa pour ramasser un livre qui traînait sous le lit. Qu'est-ce que lisait Root ? Encore son essais sur les négociations diplomatiques ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait bien faire avec cela ? Peut-être préparait-elle une couverture ? Pour Alvarez ou Lepskin ? Cela pouvait être en prévision de n'importe quoi d'autre. Shaw l'ouvrit et tout en surveillant Root du coin de l'œil, se plongea dans la lecture de l'ouvrage qui capta bientôt presque toute son attention. Elle ne voulait pas distraire Root de ses occupations, elle se doutait qu'elle travaillait avec Athéna et que c'était important. Root ne la dérangeait pas quand elle s'était lancée dans une occupation sérieuse qui demandait qu'elle se concentrât, Shaw respectait cette attitude et n'irait pas à l'encontre de celle-ci.

Le clavier cessa soudain de cliqueter. Shaw leva les yeux, vérifiant que Root ne prenait pas simplement une pause pour boire ou se détendre un peu. La jeune femme se tenait devant son écran, les mains posées sur ses cuisses. Elle relisait son travail, comme elle l'avait souvent vu le faire. Shaw se leva et vint se placer derrière la chaise sur laquelle Root était assise. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, repoussa ses cheveux sur le côté et commença doucement à lui masser le cou avec ses pouces. Root ploya la nuque sous la sensation et gémit doucement.

« Depuis combien de temps tu es devant ton ordi Root ? Tu es complètement nouée.

\- J'avais du travail à faire.

\- Mmm. Mets-toi torse-nu et va t'allonger sur le lit, je vais te faire un massage. »

Root ne se fendit d'aucune remarque, elle éteignit son ordinateur, se leva, passa son tee-shirt par dessus la tête, dégrafa son soutien-gorge et s'allongea sur le ventre les bras repliés de chaque côté de sa tête. Shaw sortit de la chambre et revint une minute plus tard. Elle monta sur le lit et s'assit sur les fesses de Root. Celle-ci frissonna quand elle sentit un liquide épais et visqueux couler sur toute la longueur de son dos. L'instant d'après, une puissante odeur d'huile d'olive lui emplit les narines.

« Tu veux me faire revenir à la poêle Sam ? plaisanta Root.

\- Je n'ai pas d'huile de massage, l'huile d'olive est aussi bien, et puis l'odeur est agréable, non ?

\- Mmm, acquiesça Root voluptueusement. »

Elles se turent ensuite. Shaw commença par un massage plutôt sportif et pétrit les uns après les autres, tous les dorsaux, les fessiers, les trapèzes, les muscles des bras et du cou, montant haut dans le cuir chevelu. Root gémit plusieurs fois sous la pression des mains puissantes qui couraient sur elle. Shaw la frappa ensuite du dos de ses doigts, puis recommença à la masser, mais plus légèrement cherchant seulement maintenant à la détendre et non plus à la dénouer. Root s'assoupit peu à peu, un air de contentement béat inscrit sur les traits de son visage. Shaw avait les mains douces et chaudes et leur contact était tellement agréable. Shaw finit par juste lui caresser gentiment le dos, puis elle se pencha et déposa un baiser furtif entre ses épaules dont Root, endormie n'eut pas conscience. Shaw se releva. Root portait un pantalon ample à large ceinture basse. Elle pourrait dormir avec. Shaw la bascula doucement pour dégager les draps, puis elle en recouvrit Root. Elle éteignit la lumière et se coucha, évitant de la toucher pour ne pas la réveiller.

Elle resta à réfléchir dans le noir, les yeux grands ouverts. Cette pause silencieuse lui avait fait du bien. Elle se sentait maintenant prête à reprendre le combat. Root ce soir, s'était montrée parfaite. Elle n'avait manifesté aucune surprise, aucune émotion malvenue, quand Shaw avait repris la parole.

Quand Root la comprenait, Shaw pouvait agir à sa guise. Root était dotée d'une intuition qui facilitait ses rapports avec les autres, qu'elle voulût les manipuler ou qu'elle voulût les aider ou les mettre à l'aise. Elle faisait aussi preuve de beaucoup d'indulgence envers les gens qu'elle aimait. Shaw n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de son intolérance ou d'exigences capricieuses de sa part. Sauf si elle ne comprenait pas une attitude. Si elle se sentait rejetée, blessée sans en connaître la cause, injustement, cruellement. Root aimait généreusement Shaw et elle veillait à ce que leur relation restât équilibrée et ne les enfermât ni l'une ni l'autre dans la dépendance. Elle cherchait à préserver la liberté de Shaw, même si elle ne ressentait pas les mêmes besoins que celle-ci. Shaw n'avait jamais hésité à lui accorder sa confiance, mais parfois, elle avait du mal à surmonter ses peurs et ses inhibitions.

Athéna avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle lui parlât de cette histoire d'exhibitionnisme, de voyeurisme. L'exposition de sa vie à travers les médias relevait du même problème. Shaw se sentait violée. Athéna le savait, et Root avait aussi le droit de le savoir. Elle se retourna et se promit de trouver le courage d'aborder le sujet avec elle. Au moins celui-là.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE.**

* * *

 

 **PAK** : Parti de la Liberté au Kurdistan.

Mouvement politique et militaire kurde fondé en 1991 en Iran.

Les PAK sous les ordres de leur charismatique chef Hussein Yazdanpana , luttent contre Daesh aux côté des kurdes d'Irak depuis 2014.

Le mouvement profite de la guerre pour se former au combat en situation réelle et auprès des experts de la coalition occidentale présente auprès des Kurdes.

En lutte depuis leur création contre le gouvernement iranien, considéré par celui-ci comme des terroristes ils espèrent à terme obtenir un état indépendant.

 

Sources :

[Les Kurdes redoublent leurs attaques alors que la guerre froide avec l'Iran menace de s'intensifier](http://www.middleeasteye.net/fr/reportages/les-kurdes-redoublent-leurs-attaques-alors-que-la-guerre-froide-avec-l-iran-menace-de-s), Erik Neuhoff, Middle east eyes (édition française), 15 septembre 2016.

[L'EI pour commencer, ensuite l'Iran : le leader iranien-kurde a son but ultime en ligne de mire](http://www.middleeasteye.net/fr/reportages/l-ei-pour-commencer-ensuite-l-iran-le-leader-iranien-kurde-son-ultime-en-ligne-de-mire), Kim Deen, Middle east eyes (édition française), 3 octobre 2016.

**Mike Trout** :

Célèbre joueur de baseball, évoluant comme voltigeur chez les Angels de Los Angeles d'Anaheim depuis avril 2012. Élu en 2014 et en 2016 comme "J _oueur par excellence_ " (" _Major League Baseball Most Valuable Player Award"_ )

 

* * *

 **Notes de traduction** :

 

Bwardan ! (s _orani_ ) : à couvert (traduction non littérale).

La ( _arabe_ ) : Non

__


	19. Viols et voyeurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **TaTchou** pour ses relectures._

* * *

 

 

 

Mustafa Khalil jura au nom du diable. L'officier américain se montrait particulièrement rétif à toute discussion, à toute compromission. Depuis leur première altercation, il n'acceptait plus d'ouvrir la bouche que pour donner son nom, son grade, sa date de naissance, le nom de son régiment et son numéro de matricule. La vidéo qu'il s'était attendu à montrer émouvante, ne se différencierait pas d'une photo d'identité judiciaire. L'officier n'était pas la hauteur du rôle de victime que le cheikh voulait qu'il tînt.

« Colonel, Ahmad a rapporté le journal, lui annonça un de ses hommes.

\- Hum, qu'il vienne et allez me chercher l'Américain, on va tourner la vidéo. »

Elle servirait juste de preuve, il la ferait livrer au consulat de France à Erbil. Les Français feraient suivre. Il avait consulté le site de l'institut français dont les bâtiments se trouvaient dans l'enceinte du consulat. Une conférence de l'IFPO était prévue le 7 juin, le moment serait parfait. Le DVD pourrait être posé dans la bibliothèque de l'IFI. Contrairement aux Américains, ni les Français, ni les peshmergas qui assuraient la sécurité de l'enceinte n'effectuaient de contrôles vraiment stricts. Il enverrait Saïf el Din. L'homme rentrerait sans éveiller les soupçons. Les peshmergas accueilleraient avec un sourire chaleureux Kevin Fournier. Ils ne vérifieraient certainement pas son visa. Et puis même, si jamais il éveillait les soupçons, il serait arrêté ou mieux tué, et la vidéo atteindrait aussi bien son but. Saïf el Din comme il se faisait appeler depuis sa conversion trouverait certainement un moyen de se faire tirer dessus et de mourir en martyr. Lui ne connaissait pas les projets de son chef, il était l'un de ceux, très peu nombreux, qui n'avaient pas encore abandonné leurs idéaux. L'homme parfait pour cette mission. Un Français de souche, presque une caricature, et un vrai fanatique. Mustafa Khalil devait juste le convaincre que sa mission servait la « _Cause »_.

Ian Lepskin fut extrait de la cellule qu'on avait aménagée à son intention. Il restait constamment enchaîné afin d'éviter toute tentative d'évasion. L'officier se retrouva à genoux, mains attachées derrière le dos, yeux bandés. Ses ravisseurs avaient soigneusement veillé à ce qu'il ne se doutât pas qu'il était filmé. L'interrogatoire commença. Lepskin s'en tînt comme les jours précédents à donner les seules informations que le code de l'honneur des Marines lui autorisait à donner, pas une de plus, pas une de moins. Il aurait aimé rester muet, attitude qu'il avait adoptée au début de sa détention et à laquelle il avait rapidement renoncé. Ses ravisseurs ne voulaient lui soutirer aucun renseignement, ils le frappaient juste pour le plaisir. Ils s'étaient amusés avec une batterie de voiture aussi. Mais dès le deuxième jour de sa détention, s'il leur servait son identité, ils n'insistaient pas trop. Il mangeait peu, un peu de riz blanc le matin et le soir, et il savait qu'il s'affaiblirait vite à ce régime, il ne voyait donc pas l'intérêt de jouer au dur. S'il voulait garder une chance de s'évader, il devait rester en forme. Se faire passer à tabac n'y contribuerait pas. Il avait compté trois jours de détention. Trois de trop.

Il donna à Khalil, sans le savoir et bien malgré lui, exactement ce que celui-ci attendait de lui. Un homme masqué passa le journal du jour devant la caméra et quand Lepskin termina sa prestation, il fut raccompagné dans sa cellule.

Khalil se frotta les mains. Il se plaça alors devant la caméra et dicta ses conditions. Si les Américains voulaient revoir leur officier, ils allaient raquer.

Il convoqua Saïf el Din et lui expliqua quel était l'objet de sa mission. Il lui servit un discours enflammé, l'exhorta au courage, parla de Dieu, du Prophète, du Calife, de mission sacrée et de mort héroïque. Le Français but ses paroles. Le DVD arriverait à bon port, affirma-t-il. Mustafa Khalil, n'en douta pas une seconde. Il donna une virile accolade au vaillant « _Guerrier de Dieu_ » et l'envoya se préparer. Si jamais cet idiot revenait de cette mission, il le tuerait. Saïf el Din ne se résoudrait jamais à devenir l'homme de main d'un puissant Cheikh.

Les idéalistes ? Le clan du Cheikh Khalil n'en avait que faire : leur place se trouvait au cimetière.

 

* * *

 

Shaw dans la clarté incertaine de l'aube, contemplait les yeux dans le vague, les ondulations concentriques qui troublaient parfois la surface des eaux calmes du lac, trahissant la présence d'un poisson. Elles s'élargissaient pour peu à peu mourir à dix mètres de leur point de départ. Elle avait mal dormi, l'esprit occupé à penser et à penser encore. Prendre une décision ne présentait aucune difficulté, mais passer à l'action... Shaw n'hésitait jamais, ne reculait jamais et pourtant, elle se retrouvait là maintenant, assise seule face à ce lac.

Si seule.

« Aty ?

\- Sameen, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que ça va pas ?

\- Tu ne m'appelles jamais Aty.

\- …

\- Je n'ai pas raison ?

\- Si.

\- Alors ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ?

\- Tu n'as jamais été très bavarde Sameen, voilà pourquoi, répondit Athéna se doutant de ce qui tourmentait Shaw. C'est ce qui t'a conduite à proposer à Root de partager une partie de tes simulations : ton incapacité à parfois partager ce qui est important pour toi.

\- Je ne peux pas recommencer. Ça ne fait pas vraiment partie de mes simulations... Athéna, pourquoi ne suis-je pas comme elle ?

\- Comment ça, comme elle ?

\- Root, elle est immunisée contre les effets du stress post-traumatique.

\- Sameen ! Tu ne vas pas non plus te reprocher de mesurer un mètre soixante ou d'avoir une poitrine plus généreuse que la sienne !

\- J'aimerais bien... commença Shaw avant de brusquement se taire.

\- Avoir sa poitrine ? suggéra Athéna gentiment moqueuse.

\- Euh... Oui. Bon, c'est stupide...

\- N'est-ce pas toi qui a toujours affirmé à tes hommes quand tu étais officier, à Gen ou à Root lors des cours que tu leur donnes, que ce qui faisait la valeur d'un combattant, d'une personne, c'était sa capacité à connaître ses forces et ses faiblesses, de les accepter et de les tourner d'une manière ou d'une autre à son avantage ?

\- Si.

\- Alors tes conseils valent pour les autres et pas pour toi ?

\- Si.

\- Trouve un moment où tu te sens détendue et en confiance. Tu sais que Root t'écoutera. Je sais que tu as besoin de lui parler.

\- Tu es importante pour moi Athéna, mais...

\- Mais je ne suis qu'un esprit sans corps, invisible, le regard des autres ne peut s'immiscer entre toi et moi, sauf peut-être celui de Root.

\- Root t'aime et je sais qu'elle apprécie que nous soyons proches.

\- Apprécie ?

\- Doux euphémisme, je sais. Elle a dû se pâmer de bonheur quand elle a su que nous communiquions...

\- Root aime les pommes... »

Shaw se fendit d'un franc sourire.

« Athéna, déjà l'humour de Root... C'était limite, mais alors si tu intègres maintenant celui de Lionel !

\- Allez Sameen, arrête de te ronger les sangs et va petit-déjeuner, Gen vient de se réveiller.

\- Pff, génial !

\- Ne joue pas à la vieille fille aigrie, Lionel a préparé de la pâte à pancake hier soir. Il y en a un saladier entier dans le réfrigérateur. Gen sait prendre soin d'elle-même, mais elle appréciera si quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge de temps en temps. Elle s'est inquiétée aussi. »

Shaw grommela sa contrariété, Athéna l'accusa d'être de mauvaise foi et lui rappela qu'elle avait une couverture à assurer.

« Une couverture ?

\- Sam Edwards... mère de

\- Athéna, stop ! Tout de suite ! »

Athéna se mit à rire. Shaw sourit malgré elle à sa bonne humeur. Elle se mit debout et remonta lentement vers la villa.

« Athéna, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Ta voix ? Comment... Comment l'as-tu conçue ?

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui. Root aussi je crois.

\- Je l'ai choisie pour vous deux.

\- Pourquoi nous deux ?

\- Parce que Root s'est occupée de moi, qu'elle a pris soin de moi, qu'elle m'a sincèrement et généreusement aimée, parce que je l'aime. Parce que toi, tu m'as accordé ta confiance, aveuglément, et que je sais ce que cela implique de ta part. Parce que c'est à vous deux que je dois mon émancipation. Parce que je t'aime Sameen. J'ai mixé ensemble différentes voix. Les voix de personnes que vous avez aimées ou qui ont compté pour vous.

\- Seulement des femmes ?

\- Non, des hommes aussi. Ma voix est unique, comme tu voulais qu'elle le soit. Elle est mienne et seulement mienne, mais elle comporte des réminiscences d'autres voix. Votre cerveau y est sensible, vous m'identifiez sans erreur possible, mais inconsciemment vous réagissez positivement au son de ma voix, elle stimule vos souvenirs et contribue à vous apaiser.

\- Root le sait ?

\- Elle ne me l'a jamais demandé.

\- Si je te demande l'identité des gens dont tu as utilisé la voix, tu ne me répondras pas n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu me connais bien Sameen.

\- Mmm. Je crois que c'est surtout toi qui nous connais bien.

\- Peut-être... ce qui ne vous empêche pas de me surprendre parfois.

\- Le Dieu a trouvé ses maîtres ?

\- Pas ses maîtres Sameen, mais un horrible virus et une incorrigible romantique.

\- Root romantique ?! Tu veux rire ?!

\- Pas romanesque Sameen, romantique. Tu devrais t'intéresser aux goûts littéraires de Root, tu apprendrais beaucoup de choses. Lis le quatrième livre à partir de la gauche sur la deuxième étagère en partant du bas. C'est l'un des ses romans préférés. Tu comprendras de quoi je veux parler. »

...

Genrika n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition au rez-de-chaussée, quand Shaw regagna la villa. Shaw sortit le saladier de pâte du réfrigérateur et une poêle à blinis qu'elle mit à chauffer sur le gaz. Elle avait le coup de main et l'assiette posée à côté d'elle se remplit vite d'une épaisse pile de pancakes. Elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier.

« Houa, ça sent bon ! s'exclama Gen avant même de déboucher dans le salon. »

Elle se figea en découvrant Shaw devant la cuisinière. Elle avait cru qu'elle se retrouverait en présence de Root ou de Lionel, et Shaw était la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Gen ? l'apostropha Shaw. Mets le couvert et prépare une théière. Tu sais utiliser la cafetière ?

\- Euh, oui.

\- Prépare-moi un double café, et envoie un message à Root pour savoir si elle préfère un café ou un thé.

\- Euh... »

Shaw se retourna.

« Gen ! Grouille ! J'ai faim !

\- Petit écureuil va finir à la broche, prédit Lionel émergeant de la cage d'escalier. Un infanticide se profile à l'horizon !

\- Lionel ! râla Shaw.

\- Je vais me charger de ton café, quoique tu ne me paraisses pas vraiment avoir besoin d'un stimulant, tu m'as l'air tout sauf endormie.

\- Si tu m'embêtes, je te prive de pancakes, maugréa Shaw.

\- Tu n'oserais pas Sameen ?

\- Je me gênerais.

\- Fais-lui des excuses Lionel, tu ne fais pas le poids contre elle. Enfin... façon de parler ! ricana Genrika fière de sa plaisanterie.

\- Shaw, tu as vu comment elle me parle ? se plaignit Fusco.

\- Ouais, c'est ce qui me plaît chez elle, grimaça Shaw narquoise.

\- Root veut un café noir et très fort, annonça Genrika en regardant son téléphone.

\- Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Fusco. Vous communiquez par téléphone dans la maison ?

\- Je ne veux pas la déranger quand elle est dans sa chambre. »

Le petit déjeuner fut joyeux. Genrika rayonnait de bonheur, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Shaw, Fusco égal à lui-même anima le repas à coup de plaisanteries idiotes et de surnoms fantaisistes. Root, puis Lee, réveillés par le bruit des conversations se joignirent au petit déjeuner. Tout le monde fit honneur aux pancakes préparés par Shaw. Elle mangea avec eux et répondit à leurs tentatives de l'intégrer, à leurs débordements débonnaires, par des grommellements inintelligibles.

Root à la fin du repas insista pour faire la vaisselle. Fusco proposa à son fils de partir passer la journée au Lac de Kensington. Genrika bouda. Elle aurait voulu les accompagner. Elle demanda alors à Shaw si elle assurerait son cours de tir à l'arc l'après-midi. Shaw hocha la tête. Et Genrika jeta un regard condescendant à Lee. Elle obtint le résultat qu'elle avait escompté. Lee, à qui Genrika avait vanté les cours de tir à l'arc de Shaw, rêvait d'y participer. Il se tourna vers Shaw. Elle mangeait et ce qui l'entourait ne l'intéressait que moyennement. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard de Lee. Le garçon supplia silencieusement Genrika de l'aider.

« Shaw ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Lee peut se joindre à nous pour le cours de cet après-midi ?

\- S'il a retenu la leçon de Root avant-hier, oui. Sinon, ce n'est pas la peine, je ne veux pas lui, répondit Shaw d'un ton cassant sans lever les yeux de son assiette. »

Lee rougit furieusement.

« Je... Je n'ai pas oublié, balbutia-t-il.

\- Y'a intérêt, dit Shaw en plantant son regard dans le sien. »

Le garçon déglutit difficilement.

« Okay, tu peux venir. À quinze heures sans faute.

\- Merci Shaw.

\- Mmm, grommela Shaw avant de piquer sa fourchette dans un pancake plié en deux. »

Genrika se leva pour desservir.

« Laisse, fit Shaw. Va travailler. »

Genrika hocha la tête, monta se brosser les dents et revint s'installer sur la terrasse avec son ordinateur.

« Lee, proposa Fusco. On peut quand même aller se promener ce matin et pique-niquer quelque part. On ira à Kensington demain. Gen, tu viendras ? lui hurla-t-il du salon.

\- Oh, oui, répondit Genrika enthousiaste de la terrasse.

\- Shaw ?

\- Chais pas, je grois pas, répondit-elle la bouche pleine en se levant.

\- Root, je peux emprunter la voiture ? demanda Fusco.

\- Lionel, tu vas où ? s'informa Shaw.

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

\- Il y a un paquet à récupérer à Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain, je ne peux pas...

\- Okay, c'est joli par là-bas aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Lee ?

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Oui et puis Gen pourra travailler tranquille, observa Fusco. Allez, file te préparer. Shaw ton paquet est à quel nom ?

\- À celui d'Alice Cormier.

\- Je vais te donner mes papiers Lionel, intervint Root de la cuisine. Sam, tu ne veux pas aller lui chercher ?

\- Mmm, fit Shaw en partant.

\- Dis Root, je voulais te demander... Je voudrais téléphoner à ma co-équipière à Anchorage, lui expliqua Fusco. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux, John m'avait donné un téléphone sécurisé, mais je préfère avoir ton avis.

\- Tu veux l'appeler maintenant ?

\- Euh non, pas spécialement.

\- Donne-moi ton téléphone, je vais regarder s'il est sûr, sinon, je le configurerais pour qu'il le soit. Je vais te prêter le mien pour aujourd'hui.

\- Merci.

\- Ne fouille pas dedans...

\- Pourquoi ? Tu y conserves des photos compromettantes ?

\- Mmm, j'aimerais, mais je ne prendrais pas ce genre de risque. »

Ils se sourirent et, entendant Shaw redescendre les escalier, ne poussèrent pas leur badinerie plus loin.

Lee réapparut, Fusco siffla Bear et ils prirent congé des deux jeunes femmes et de Genrika qui les salua de la terrasse.

« On revient vers deux heures les filles, mangez sans nous ! leur lança Fusco avant de disparaître avec Lee. »

...

Shaw se jucha sur un tabouret côté couloir. Elle regardait Root faire la vaisselle en s'arrachant nerveusement la peau des doigts. Elle baissa la tête et s'abîma dans ses pensées, se demandant comment amorcer la conversation. Le moment était pourtant propice, elles se retrouvaient seules, dans un lieu anodin et familier, Genrika travaillait tranquillement pas trop loin, Root lui tournait presque le dos et... elle restait muette, elle se maudit et se trouva encore une fois pathétique.

« Tu saignes Sameen, observa Root soudain plantée de l'autre côté du comptoir en face d'elle.

\- Hein ? heu... balbutia Shaw surprise. »

Elle regarda son pouce, elle s'était arrachée trop de peau et le sang coulait. Bêtement.

« Tu as quelque chose à faire ce matin ? demanda Root comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué que quelque chose tracassait Shaw.

\- Oui.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te pose cette question ? Tu trouves toujours à t'occuper : les arbres, les bûches, le ponton, un entraînement...

\- Euh...

\- Je ne te reproche rien Sam. Je voulais juste passer la matinée avec toi.

\- Ah...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier ?

\- J'ai fini d'élaguer et de débiter un arbre et j'en ai coupé un autre qui a été abîmé par la foudre l'autre soir.

\- Où ?

\- Un peu plus loin, près de la piste. Je ne voulais pas qu'il tombe.

\- Où as-tu appris à bûcheronner ?

\- Nulle part, j'ai consulté des sites spécialisés sur Internet pour l'abattage et l'élagage, le reste je l'ai appris en travaillant.

\- Tu as élagué celui que tu as abattu ?

\- J'ai commencé, mais c'était un gros pin, je n'ai pas fini.

\- Et si on y allait ensemble ?

\- Tu t'y connais ?

\- Pas plus que ça, mais je sais manier une tronçonneuse.

\- La Biélorussie ?

\- Mmm, acquiesça Root.

\- Okay, il est tôt. On peut peut-être faire comme Lionel et emporter un pique-nique.

\- C'est loin ?

\- Non, mais ça nous laisse le loisir d'organiser notre temps comme on veut sur place. Gen peut manger toute seule.

\- Bon d'accord.

\- Je me charge du pique-nique, va t'habiller. »

Elle partirent à moto, leur matériel accroché à leur taille ou passé en travers des épaules de Shaw. Arrivée sur place, Shaw répartit leur travail. Root s'empara de la tronçonneuse, se boucha l'oreille gauche avec un bouchon, ajusta ses gants et ses lunettes. Elle allait se mettre au travail quand Shaw la retint et vérifia que son casque était bien en place et ne risquait pas de sauter.

« Sécurité d'abord, lui dit Shaw en se fendant d'un sourire en coin.

\- Tu t'en souviens ?! »

C'était lors de leur première mission ensemble, alors que Shaw s'apprêtait à découper au chalumeau une grille, Root l'avait retenue et lui avait placé une paire de lunettes de protection sur les yeux. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sortir cette phrase à connotation licencieuse. Se fendre de sous-entendus grivois l'amusait beaucoup et plus encore les réactions de Shaw à qui elle les destinait.

« Je me souviens de tout les trucs débiles que tu as pu me sortir.

\- Houa... Je suis touchée, je ne te savais pas si sentimentale !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque sentimentalisme, se défendit Shaw. J'ai une bonne mémoire c'est tout.

\- N'empêche. »

Root commença à relever la visière de son casque, Shaw l'en empêcha.

« Root, mets-toi au travail, tu joueras au docteur plus tard.

\- Sameen !

\- Dégage !

\- Je retiens ta proposition. »

Shaw la frappa du plat de la main sur sa visière et Root recula de deux pas en riant. Elle ramassa la tronçonneuse et partit élaguer les branches de l'arbre foudroyé. Shaw se chargea à la hache des parties hautes et elle travaillèrent chacune de leur côté.

...

À dix heures et demie, Athéna prévint Root que Shaw l'appelait. La jeune femme arrêta son outil et le posa avec précaution sur le sol. Shaw l'attendait assise par terre. Elle avait ré-enfilé sa chemise par-dessus son débardeur noir. Root trouvait amusant de la voir avec un pantalon de treillis, des Rangers, mais plus encore avec une chemise carreautée de bûcheron, cela changeait des tenues qu'elle portait à New-York. Elle avait acheté la chemise pour Shaw à Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain. En la voyant dans un magasin, elle n'avait pu résister à l'idée de déguiser Shaw en vrai bûcheron. Elle l'avait choisie rouge parce qu'elle trouvait la couleur pittoresque et qu'elle pensait que le rouge siérait à son teint. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, la chemise lui allait très bien, Root la trouvait même très attrayante dans cette tenue. Très féminine, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Root, retira son casque et ses gants et se laissa tomber assise à côté d'elle. Shaw sortit un thermos de son sac et le lui tendit.

« Je t'ai fait du thé.

\- Merci.

\- Tiens, fit Shaw en lui tendant une pomme. Il faut que tu manges aussi.

\- Tu es pleine d'attentions ce matin !

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses parce que tu fais de l'hypoglycémie.

\- Attentions de docteur alors ?

\- Ouais, je trouve souvent que tu ne manges pas assez.

\- J'ai de la chance !

\- Garde tes réflexions pour toi.

\- J'étais sincère.

\- Je sais.

\- Merci pour la pause, ça fait du bien.

\- Mmm. »

Root se détendit, Shaw s'était assise en tailleur, elle se déplaça devant elle et s'allongea, posant sa tête sur ses chevilles croisées.

« Root...

\- Le sol est humide, je ne veux pas me mettre plein de terre dans les cheveux.

\- Tu parles d'une excuse, maugréa Shaw.

\- Tu m'as manqué, avoua Root dans un souffle. »

Shaw ne répondit rien. Avoir Root, abandonnée sur ses pieds, à ses pieds, la déstabilisait, elle trouvait la situation embarrassante. Dormir sur ses genoux lui paraissait agréable et naturel, réconfortant, mais que Root adopte cette même position, lui semblait trop... Personne ne s'était jamais permis ce geste avec elle. La sensation était trop nouvelle.

Root avait fermé les yeux. Elle savait que si Shaw naviguait aisément et avec un grand naturel quand leurs rapports avaient un caractère sexuel que, dès qu'elle sortait de ce contexte, toute interaction contenant un élément affectif devenait parfois très compliquée à gérer pour elle.

Root était consciente qu'elle venait de franchir une limite avec Shaw, qu'elle s'était introduite d'autorité dans son espace personnel, qu'elle lui imposait une attitude très intime. Root soupçonnait Shaw d'avoir plus de mal à gérer l'affection qu'on lui témoignait que celle qu'elle pouvait manifester, car Shaw savait très bien s'abandonner, du moins en sa compagnie. Mais elle contrôlait alors ce qu'elle était prête à donner. Elle choisissait le lieu et le moment. Si quelqu'un d'autre osait manifester envers elle le même abandon, Shaw à part le rejeter rudement ou l'éviter, se retrouvait en territoire inconnu et ne savait pas comment réagir. Exactement comme maintenant. Si Root la regardait, elle verrait Shaw se décomposer sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de la mettre mal à l'aise, juste de la sentir proche d'elle. Le geste était amical et sa première excuse réelle. De plus, même si les chevilles de Shaw étaient osseuses, c'était plus agréable d'avoir la tête légèrement sur-élevée que posée à même le sol. Sa deuxième excuse était toute aussi sincère. Le silence de Shaw lui avait pesé parce qu'il était l'expression du malaise que celle-ci avait ressenti, de sa souffrance et de la lutte qu'elle menait pour ne pas s'effondrer, pour résister, pour continuer le combat.

Shaw ne bougea pas, n'esquissa aucun geste, mais elle ne repoussa pas Root. Celle-ci avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et ses pieds l'un sur l'autre. Son expression était paisible.

« C'est calme ici. J'aime cet endroit, laissa échapper Root pensivement.

\- Euh... moi aussi.

\- Si on a l'occasion, j'aimerais bien partir en randonnée plusieurs jours avec toi, ou t'emmener chasser. Juste toi et moi. Ou peut-être avec John s'il est là et que ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Tu l'aimes bien, observa Shaw.

\- C'est vrai, je n'avais jamais vraiment appris à le connaître avant. Et c'est un agréable compagnon de chasse.

\- Je suis contente que tu te sois enfin aperçue que ce n'est pas juste un australopithèque abruti...

\- Il m'énervait avec son costume, son air de martyr, son côté bon petit soldat, son dévouement aveugle à Harold.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Il m'a soutenue, même contre l'avis d'Harold. Il est généreux, il t'aime et c'est un co-équipier sur qui on peut compter.

\- Il t'aime bien aussi.

\- Pas comme il t'aime toi.

\- Root... ?

\- Sameen... ?

« Pourquoi... 

Shaw voulait savoir pourquoi les gens l'aimaient, ce qui déclenchait leur affection envers elle.

« Il n'y pas d'explication Sam, choisit de répondre Root sérieusement. Seule Aty pourrait t'en donner et je doute que cela te plairait vraiment.

\- Je ne suis pas très douée.

\- Tu es parfaite. »

Root ouvrit les yeux, Shaw la regardait l'air sérieux, un peu décontenancée.

« Dis, si on y retournait ? lui proposa Root.

\- Okay, dit Shaw heureuse de la diversion. Root, tu saurais débiter le tronc ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Root. Mais tu ne veux pas que je finisse d'abord ? Que je m'occupe de toutes les branches trop grosses pour ta hache ?

\- J'aurais dû prendre deux tronçonneuses...

\- Il y en a deux ?!

\- Oui.

\- Sur la moto, ça aurait trop lourd, on reviendra avec le pick-up.

\- Ouais, t'as raison.

\- Allez au boulot, mon cœur. »

Root se releva, ramassa son casque et ses gants et repartit retrouver sa tronçonneuse. Shaw l'entendit la démarrer. Elle trouvait parfois Root incroyable. Elle prit le temps de l'observer un moment. Elle maniait la tronçonneuse avec aisance et prudence, pourtant Root n'avait pas vraiment la carrure d'un bûcheron et l'outil était lourd. Et puis, elle se souvint que Root brandissait sans efforts ses Glocks sous le feu de l'ennemi. Presque un kilo dans chaque main, à bout de bras, sans compter le recul parfois important à chaque tir. La silhouette frêle de Root n'augurait pas la force dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Elle était trompeuse. Elle secoua la tête à cette pensée, trompeuse, tout comme pouvait l'être Root. Ou plutôt surprenante. Dans bien des domaines. Shaw esquissa un sourire, Root releva la tête à ce moment et Shaw la vit sourire en retour. Un sourire joyeux, complice, franc, puis elle retourna à son ouvrage tandis que Shaw empoignait sa hache.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans la même ambiance détendue. Shaw avait glissé dans son sac tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver qui pût se transporter sans s'abîmer : du pain, des fruits, des carottes, une boîte de corn-beef, une demie de maïs, deux autres de thon au naturel, du cheddar et comme assaisonnement une bouteille de tabasco. Elle mangèrent de bon appétit, Root s'étonna que Shaw se contente d'un repas aussi frugal et se promit de lui offrir un bon dîner.

Elle remballèrent ensuite toutes leurs affaires, et rassemblèrent leur matériel. Shaw fixa la hache et la tronçonneuse sur son dos, attendit que Root enfourchât la moto et montât dans son dos. Root démarra.

Il était près de deux heures un quart quand elles rejoignirent la villa. Elle laissèrent le matériel dans la remise, elles devraient le nettoyer, vérifier la chaîne de la tronçonneuse, refaire le plein du réservoir, aiguiser la hache.

« Tu viens au cours de tir à l'arc ? demanda Shaw.

\- Il n'y a que trois arcs, objecta Root.

\- On pourra s'en partager un.

\- Bon, si ça ne pose pas de problème, je viens.

\- Okay, je veux me changer et prendre une douche avant.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Passe la première.

\- On...

\- Non.

\- Bon... tant pis, fit Root déçue. »

…

À quinze heures, tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon. Seul Fusco ne se joignit pas à l'entraînement. Ils commencèrent par installer l'aire de tir. Shaw se chargea de donner à Lee les consignes de sécurité et l'initia à ses premiers tirs. Le garçon eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir qu'il était gaucher au tir. Il tenta de se défendre, mais Shaw le regarda froidement.

« Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu dégages. Personne ne t'a obligé à venir, donc soit tu te tais, soit tu te tires, t'as trois secondes pour te décider. un... deux...

\- Je suis désolé Shaw, mais...

\- Root est ambidextre ce qui n'empêche pas qu'elle soit droitière au tir. Toi tu es droitier et tu tires à gauche ; c'est comme ça, tu t'y feras vite.

\- D'accord.

\- Okay, viens avec moi maintenant... »

La suite de la séance se déroula dans le calme. Les deux adolescents s'entraînèrent sérieusement. Root et Shaw se défièrent, mais amicalement. Les deux heures et demie passèrent si vite que Lee et Genrika protestèrent quand Shaw conclut la séance. Shaw commença à se rembrunir et Root s'empressa d'intervenir avant qu'elle ne devînt désagréable. Genrika sentit le vent tourner. Shaw avait été particulièrement décontractée pendant le cours. Elle les avait surveillés du coin de l'œil, était venue parfois corriger des postures ou donner des conseils, mais sans acrimonie. Sans manifester non plus une humeur joyeuse, mais Genrika ne s'y attendait pas parce que Shaw ne se départait jamais de son rôle d'instructeur durant les cours. Par contre, comme à son habitude le vendredi, elle avait laissé beaucoup de liberté à ses élèves. Elle exigeait juste au début et à la fin de chaque séance cinq minutes d'exercices de concentration, suivies d'un quart d'heure d'échauffement au début, d'étirement à la fin.

Les enfants emportèrent les armes, les flèches et les cibles. Root et Shaw restèrent seules.

« On va se baigner ? proposa Shaw.

\- Mmm bonne idée, on va chercher les maillots ?

\- Pff, laisse tomber, on n'en a pas besoin.

\- Tu veux te baigner toute nue ?

\- Non.

\- Ah...

\- Ça te gêne ?

\- Que tu ne te baignes pas toute nue ? O...

\- Root… la coupa Shaw. De te baigner en sous-vêtements ?

\- Ça m'est égal.

\- Viens alors, j'ai envie de nager. »

Elles se déshabillèrent au bout du ponton et plongèrent. Elles alignèrent ensuite les largeurs de lac pendant une heure. Shaw effectua quelques sprints au début, puis se cala ensuite sur le rythme régulier de Root.

En sortant, elles retirèrent leurs sous-vêtements et se rhabillèrent rapidement. Shaw s'assit dos à l'un des pilotis situé à l'extrémité du ponton. Root debout fronça les sourcils.

« Sam, tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

\- Je voudrais te parler. »

Root ne reprit pas la parole, l'expression et le ton de Shaw lui indiquaient qu'elle devait écouter, que Shaw s'était décidée à lui confier un problème, à lui révéler un secret qu'elle gardait pour elle. Ou peut-être juste revenir sur son dérapage à Cleveland. Root n'avait pas trouvé l'occasion d'aborder le sujet depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées. Enfin si, le premier soir, mais Shaw l'en avait empêchée et Root, dans une certaine mesure, s'était laissée manipuler. Elle s'assit contre le mur du hangar à bateau, face à Shaw. Celle-ci releva la tête. Root sentit que le moment était important.

« Root, je... euh... »

Shaw n'avait même pas commencé qu'elle s'embrouillait déjà.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, déclara-t-elle abruptement. »

N'importe quoi ! Maintenant elle voyait Root en train de se triturer l'esprit pour trouver ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mettre Shaw en colère.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa Shaw gauchement. Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Je ne suis pas timide... enfin si, euh, je ne sais pas, c'est Gen qui m'a sorti ça... mais euh... »

Root confuse ne comprenait rien.

« Sameen ? Timide pour quoi ?

\- Toi, enfin avec toi.

\- Oui, ça je le sais. Enfin, ça dépend pour quoi.

\- Hein ? »

Bon, Root n'allait pas commencer à expliquer à Shaw que contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait croire et pensait laisser croire, elle pouvait se montrer timide, peut-être pas timide, mais réservée et manquant parfois curieusement d'assurance. Elle s'étonna encore de la finesse et du courage, car il en fallait pour sortir à Shaw qu'elle était timide, de Genrika. Cette enfant était vraiment incroyable. Et en plus, elle arrivait à atteindre Shaw qui n'avait clairement pas oublié ce dont l'avait accusée la jeune fille.

\- Laisse tomber Sam, pourquoi Genrika t'a dit ça ?

\- Euh... Le soir après que nous soyons fâchées pour le clic-clac...

\- Et...

\- Elle m'a dit que j'étais ridicule, que je voulais... mais que, euh... elle savait que... Et que si je me cachais et qu'à cause de ça après nous nous querellions toi et moi, elle partirait. Mais euh... pour Gen, je ne peux pas lui dire, mais toi je veux que... euh, je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas pour ça. »

Shaw plongea un regard clair et franc dans celui de Root et celle-ci saisit la perche que Shaw lui tendait. Elle avait besoin que Root l'aide, elle ne lui ferait pas faux bond.

« Tu veux me dire que quand tu ne veux pas que les autres sachent pour nous deux, quand tu me repousses en public ou que tu te fâches ce n'est pas parce que tu as honte, c'est ça ? »

Shaw hocha la tête.

« Je n'aime pas m'afficher, mais...

\- Ce n'est pas la raison principale et cette raison principale est la cause de ton dérapage avec Mark, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui... »

Shaw baissa la tête et se plongea dans ses pensées, elle cherchait surtout à rassembler son courage. Raconter ce qu'elle considérait comme un viol n'avait rien d'aisé, surtout pour elle, surtout à Root qui quelque part était aussi victime de ce viol. Shaw l'avait exposée. Samaritain s'était servi de l'amour que Root lui vouait, pour piéger la jeune femme et si Athéna ne s'était pas sacrifiée pour la sauver, Root aurait été tuée. À cette occasion, elle avait confirmé à Samaritain qu'elle n'était pas seulement l'objet d'un des fantasmes de Shaw et qu'il existait une véritable relation entre elles deux, que Root l'aimait et que si rien n'était arrivé entre elles avant que Shaw ne tombât à la bourse, c'était parce que Shaw en avait décidé ainsi.

Mais tout avait changé au cours des simulations. Plongée à l'intérieur de celles-ci, Shaw avait succombé aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers Root et ce qu'elle avait partagé dans le monde virtuel des simulations avec elle, n'était que l'aboutissement de ce qui aurait dû se passer dans le monde réel si Shaw avait osé céder aux avances de Root.

Shaw sentit ses entrailles se nouer cruellement, elle suffoqua. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle avait entraîné Root à sa suite dans les délires maniaques de Samaritain. Ce n'était pas seulement elle, Shaw, que lui et tous ses pervers d'agents, de médecins, d'infirmières et de techniciens avaient regardé. Ils les avaient vues s'ébattre ensemble, jouir, mais aussi pleurer, souffrir, rire. Il avaient violé leur intimité, leur complicité, leur douleur et leur joie. À Shaw, comme à Root. Et Shaw en portait la responsabilité.

« Sameen ? l'appela Root inquiète.

\- Root, les simulations, toutes les simulations peuvent être...

\- Vécues par n'importe qui ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème, à part toi personne ne prendrait le risque de plonger dans mon esprit. Ces simulations... déclara Shaw d'une voix blanche... elles peuvent être regardées, Root. Visionnées sur un écran d'ordinateur ou sur un écran géant. Le programme utilisé permet de visualiser en temps réel la simulation. Je le sais parce que... parce que plusieurs personnes m'en ont parlé. Lambert s'est moqué de moi, plusieurs autres types dans les moments où j'étais consciente m'ont sorti des commentaires graveleux, posé des questions salaces sur... Et les pensées sont lues. Dans une simulation, rien n'est laissé secret, le moindre geste, la moindre parole, la moindre pensée peut être consultée et analysée, visionnée autant de fois qu'on en a envie. Quand j'ai réalisé ça, je... je me suis sentie... »

La voix de Shaw se brisa.

« Violée ?

\- Oui, et je t'ai entraînée à ma suite. »

Shaw se leva et commença à s'agiter. Les mots maintenant se bousculaient et s'écoulaient comme un trop plein.

« Tout, Root, comme un Dieu omnipotent et maléfique, il regarde tout, il voit tout et il s'en sert contre toi, il se moque de toi, il te détruit et il invite des convives à participer au spectacle. Tu ne gardes plus aucun secret, tu es entièrement nue, exposée, raillée, plus rien ne t'appartient. Je ne veux plus que ça arrive, je ne supporte plus. Quand Mark m'a insultée, quand il a craché sur nous... sur toi, sur... je... j'ai voulu le tuer, je me suis sentie humiliée, souillée. Et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un porte sur toi un tel jugement, jamais. Sinon, je le tue, cracha Shaw avec haine. »

Elle se tut un moment, cherchant à juguler sa colère, à retrouver son calme pour pouvoir continuer.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Root, reprit-elle doucement. Je me sens bien avec toi, en sécurité. Pas toujours, c'est vrai, mais quand nous... quand nous sommes proches, quand on arrête de jouer, je n'ai plus peur, je me sens tranquille, en paix avec moi-même. Et j'ai confiance en toi. Assez pour me confier à toi. Assez pour accepter que tu t'insinues sans que je t'y aie invitée dans mon monde. Assez pour t'y avoir réservé une place. Assez pour... baisser ma garde face à toi. Et assez pour… euh... enfin, tu sais. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un vienne tout détruire, tout salir. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui. »

Root se remit sur ses pieds, elle sentait Shaw émotionnellement très fragile, prête à craquer et elle ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Shaw lui avait révélé qu'elle souffrait d'une blessure très profonde qui ne guérirait sans doute jamais. Si Shaw considérait cette expérience comme un viol, celui-ci avait duré des mois et il s'était répété inlassablement. Shaw l'avait subi passivement sans pouvoir jamais se défendre ce qui aggravait encore le traumatisme. Elle venait aussi de se fendre d'une grande déclaration qui avait atteint Root en plein cœur.

« Tu ne veux pas aller faire un tour, je vais envoyer un message à Gen pour lui dire qu'ils ne nous attendent pas pour le dîner.

\- C'est compliqué de vivre avec des gens, murmura Shaw. »

Elles firent le tour du lac, la nuit tombait et elles n'avaient pas de lampe, elles ne pouvaient pas se risquer à une promenade plus longue. Root avait pensé un moment emmener Shaw dîner dans un restaurant, mais la prudence l'en découragea, Shaw avait besoin de calme, pas de se confronter avec la peur d'être reconnue. Elles marchèrent côte à côte, silencieusement, Shaw les mains enfoncées au fond de ses poches. Root s'était rattrapée à elle d'une main sur l'épaule quand elle s'était prise un pied dans une branche morte qu'elle n'avait pas vue, mais elle l'avait lâchée sitôt après. La promenade les apaisa. Elles terminèrent leur tour en revenant sur la berge.

« On s'assied un moment ? proposa Root.

\- Mmm. »

Shaw laissa Root s'asseoir la première, puis elle vint s'installer entre ses jambes. Root l'enlaça doucement et posa son menton sur son épaule. Elle n'avait pas besoin en fin de compte d'avoir vécu ce moment à Vermillon, celui-ci le valait sûrement autant.

Les cheveux de Shaw lui chatouillaient doucement la joue, son souffle résonnait contre elle et surtout elle sentait dans son attitude, dans le relâchement de son corps en contact avec le sien, une illustration de ce qu'elle venait de lui déclarer. Root ressentait la même paix que Shaw, même si elle ne ressentait pas le même besoin d'être rassurée. Shaw avait aussi cette capacité à élargir leur relation, à ne pas la confiner dans ce qui n'aurait pu être qu'une banale relation de couple.

Root l'aimait. Shaw mélangeait les différents type d'amour, elle ne voyait pas trop ce qui faisait la différence entre son amour pour elle, celui qu'elle portait à Genrika, à Athéna, à Reese, ils étaient différents, mais semblables, elle ne pouvait pas les classifier. Root s'accaparait beaucoup d'espace parce que le désir entrait en ligne de compte, ainsi qu'une confiance particulière qu'elle n'avait jamais accordée à personne dans sa vie, et une complicité hautement réjouissante. Un besoin. Root redoutait ce dernier point. Il venait souvent hanter ses pensées. Le besoin glissait trop souvent vers la dépendance. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. En tout cas, Shaw ne recherchait pas et ne trouvait pas qu'une amante en elle, mais aspirait à partager bien d'autres choses que Root n'avait pas toujours expérimenté au cours de sa vie : collaboration, camaraderie, amitié, estime, respect. Root avait feint de vivre et de ressentir tous ces sentiments quand elle opérait sous couverture, mais avant de rencontrer Athéna, elle ne les avait jamais réellement expérimentés. Et il avait fallu sa rencontre avec Shaw, pour qu'elle les partageât avec un être humain. Shaw, dans ce domaine, possédait une expérience que Root n'avait pas. Car aussi curieux que cela pût paraître, Shaw, avait connu une vie plus riche en rencontres qu'elle. Root avait, pendant plus de vingt ans, vécu dans le mépris de ses semblables contrairement à Shaw qui avait collaboré avec eux, même si elle s'était toujours efforcée de limiter ses rapports avec eux.

Elles seraient peut-être restées indéfiniment sur la grève, enlacées paisiblement l'une à l'autre, si le téléphone de Root n'avait pas vibré dans sa poche.

« Tu ne t'en sépares jamais ? demanda Shaw d'une voix neutre.

\- Rarement, ça te gêne ?

\- C'est énervant. T'en as pas vraiment besoin en plus.

\- Une habitude qui m'est restée, se justifia Root. C'est Gen, elle demande si nous rentrons cette nuit.

\- C'est un vrai pot de colle ! remarqua Shaw platement.

\- Elle s'inquiète, c'est normal.

\- Mmm, viens, on n'a qu'à rentrer, je suis fatiguée. »

Root texta son message et elle rentrèrent après avoir été récupéré leurs affaires mouillées sur le ponton.

Root avait dû glisser un avertissement dans son message car personne ne courut à leur rencontre ou ne les accueillît avec de grandes effusions ou des milliers de questions. Shaw monta tout de suite, Root s'attarda un peu au salon, se doutant que sa présence apaiserait les inquiétudes de Genrika. De Fusco et de Lee aussi peut-être réalisa-t-elle en surprenant leurs regards soucieux. Elle s'assit avec eux à table et Fusco se précipita pour lui préparer un hamburger. Il avait fait des courses avec Lee le matin et ils avaient rapporté de quoi confectionner d'énormes hamburgers.

« J'en prépare deux pour Sameen, tu lui monteras. Sans mayonnaise, mais avec du tabasco. Et pendant que vous faisiez joujou avec vos arcs, j'ai préparé un brownie géant. Au chocolat. Shaw adore le chocolat.

\- Tu es un vrai Papa gâteau Lionel !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Crunchy… ? Au fait, j'ai déposé le paquet qu'on a récupéré pour Shaw au sous-sol. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est donc...

\- Mmm, je lui dirai.

\- Tiens, mange Gressini, pendant que je prépare les hamburgers pour Sameen. »

Quand il eut construit deux belles tours garnies de deux steaks chacune, il sortit un plateau, découpa deux larges parts de Brownie qui rejoignirent l'assiette de hamburgers.

« Tu crois qu'elle boira une bière ?

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- C'est bizarre de voir Shaw ne plus boire que de l'eau.

\- Mets-lui un Coca.

\- Okay. Tiens voilà, c'est prêt.

\- Merci Lionel.

\- Root, on voudrait aller au lac Kensington demain et y passer le week-end.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Je vous y conduirai comme ça vous pourrez prendre les deux canoës. Il y a du matériel de camping rangé dans les placards du haut dans l'entrée. Prenez tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

\- Vous ne viendrez pas ? demanda déçue Genrika.

\- J'ai du travail et je crois que Sameen appréciera d'être un peu tranquille... mais ce n'est que partie remise Gen.

\- Bon d'accord.

\- Vous voulez partir à quelle heure ? demanda Root.

\- Bah, vers huit heures et demie, ça vous va les enfants ? On va tout préparer ce soir.

\- Bon, je vous conduis demain à huit heures. Je te rendrai ton téléphone Lionel. Je vais le vérifier ce soir.

\- D'accord, merci Coco Crunch. Dépêche-toi de monter maintenant, si tu apporte son dîner froid à Shaw, elle ne te le pardonnera pas.

\- J'y vais, bonne nuit les enfants. »

...

Shaw en tenue de nuit, retournait de sombres pensées allongée sur le lit. L'arrivée de Root avec le dîner fut une heureuse distraction et la ramena sur de plus plaisants rivages.

« Hum ! C'est cool, je mourais de faim.

\- Tu pourras remercier Lionel, je le soupçonne d'avoir voulu autant faire plaisir aux enfants qu'à toi.

\- Pas à toi ?

\- Bof, je ne suis pas une très grande fan des hamburgers.

\- Tu as mangé au moins ?

\- Oui docteur, rit Root. J'en ai mangé un.

\- Bien, apprécia Shaw. »

Root configura le téléphone de Fusco, puis passa prendre une douche et se changer pour la nuit.

« Je t'aurais bien retourné la faveur d'hier soir, mais je suis trop crevée, déclara-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain. Je ne sens plus mes bras et mes épaules.

\- Tu veux que je t'en fasse un ?

\- C'est gentil, mais non, je suis trop fatiguée, j'ai juste envie de dormir.

\- Je vais me laver les dents.

\- Oh, Sam, nous serons seules ce week-end, Lionel emmène les enfants à Kensington.

\- Il y a un endroit sympa pour camper sur la rive ouest du lac. Ils devraient aller là-bas, on y avait rencontré des étudiants avec Reese. Tu veux que je te montre ?

\- Euh, oui d'accord. »

Shaw se leva, Root utilisa des données satellites mises à sa disposition par Athéna, Shaw lui indiqua le lieu et Root entra les coordonnées GPS sur le téléphone de Fusco.

« Root, je vais dans la salle de muscu, j'ai besoin de...

\- Vas-y Sameen. Je te souhaite bonne nuit, il y a de fortes chances pour que je dorme quand tu reviendras.

\- Bonne nuit... et euh Root... ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

\- Y a pas de quoi Sam. »

Shaw sortit de la chambre. Root se coucha et s'endormit immédiatement, heureuse de sa journée, d'avoir travaillé avec Shaw, de bénéficier de sa confiance et même si Shaw ne prononcerait pas le mot et refuserait peut-être que Root le lui dise, de bénéficier de son affection et de son amour, qu'importait ce qu'il représentait pour Shaw.

Elle n'entendit pas Shaw rentrer, mais durant la nuit Root se retrouva contre elle, collée à son dos. Elle émergea plus ou moins de son sommeil, sans doute réveillée par la chaleur qui irradiait du corps de Shaw. Elle commença machinalement à lui caresser la taille et le ventre, puis ses lèvres s'aventurèrent sur son cou, elle se frotta à elle et commença à espérer que Shaw se réveillât.

Sans le savoir, Root détourna Shaw d'un cauchemar qui commençait à refermer ses griffes sur elle.

Elle se trouvait immobilisée dans une mare d'eau glacée, les pieds emprisonnés dans une gangue de vase. Elle se tenait au milieu du vide, tout était baigné de noir, de néant. Elle se sentait devenir la proie d'une terreur incontrôlable qui doucement montait en puissance, l'inexistant paysage dissimulait une sourde menace qui allait fondre sur elle. Et puis soudain, elle sentit une main amicale se poser sur elle, une sensation chaude et douce lui effleurer le cou. L'esprit de Shaw sur le point de sombrer, s'accrocha désespérément à ces sensations, luttant contre l'angoisse, contre le sommeil. S'il arrivait à se connecter au corps de Shaw, celui-ci le guiderait peut-être vers un rivage plus sûr, Shaw se réveillerait et le cauchemar glisserait loin d'elle. Il lui laisserait des relents de peurs et le sentiment d'avoir échappé à quelque monstre terrifiant, mais elle serait sauve.

La main de Root glissa le long de ses côtes et quand ses doigts sentirent le doux bombé de la poitrine, ils s'arrêtèrent, hésitants. La main redescendit et gagna le ventre de Shaw, s'attarda autour de son nombril, ses doigts dessinant des arabesques aux dessins compliqués, puis elle remonta. En arrivant aux courbes de la poitrine, Root se mit à respirer plus difficilement, elle déposa une série de baisers sur l'épaule de Shaw et quand sa main entra en contact avec le sein de Shaw, Root gémit et se cambra légèrement.

« Root, souffla Shaw. »

Root bascula Shaw sur le dos, mais celle-ci roula, d'abord sur le côté pour l'embrasser, puis elle repoussa Root sur le dos pour venir s'allonger sur elle. Talonnée par son cauchemar, pas vraiment encore très réveillée, Shaw fondit sur Root.

« Emmène-moi Root, balbutia-t-elle. Ne me laisse pas.

\- Viens Sameen, gémit Root en réponse. »

Leur étreinte d'abord douce, s'intensifia et elles se mirent à courir après leur désir, Shaw s'embrasa, Root se laissa emporter et emmena Shaw partout où elle voulut bien aller en sa compagnie. Elle perdit la notion du temps et Shaw s'en souciait peu. Elles s'arrêtèrent quand après avoir basculé presque simultanément une dernière fois, le sommeil les surprit encore accrochées l'une à l'autre.

 

* * *

 

Le lendemain Athéna dut réveiller Root. Fusco et les deux adolescents venaient de lacer leurs chaussures et l'attendaient impatiemment. Root s'habilla en catastrophe et déboucha échevelée dans le salon. Le pick-up était chargé et elle les conduisit rapidement sur les rives du Lac de Kensington.

Elle les aida à décharger avant de remonter dans le véhicule.

« Root, l'appela Genrika.

\- Oui ?

\- La chemise de Shaw te va bien, déclara la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. »

Root lui adressa une grimace entendue et démarra. Décidément, rien n'échappait à Genrika.

...

Root retrouva Shaw toujours endormie, elle l'avait prévenue qu'elle partait pour une petite heure, mais Root n'avait reçu qu'un grognement en retour, sans savoir si Shaw avait vraiment compris ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Elle se recoucha et ne sachant dans quelles dispositions Shaw se réveillerait, adopta une des positions favorites de Shaw. Elle colla son front contre elle, posa sa main sur sa taille et laissa le reste de son corps éloigné de celui de Shaw. Shaw bougea et vint se lover contre elle. Root sourit et se laissa gagner par le sommeil.

Athéna venait d'apprendre l'enlèvement de Ian Lepskin. Elle vérifia via son oreillette la respiration de Shaw. Elle dormait. Elle se connecta dans la chambre des jeunes femmes. Elles les contempla un moment. Shaw nue reposait paisiblement, un de ses bras passé par-dessus l'épaule de Root. Root pour sa part ne s'était pas déshabillée en rentrant et s'était glissée toute habillée aux côtés de Shaw. Elle avait emmêlé ses jambes aux siennes et lui enserrait lâchement la taille.

La disparition du Capitaine Lepskin avait eu lieu au cours d'une opération militaire.

Probabilités d'une implication directe de Samaritain ?

Calculs.

14,09 %

Probabilités de survie du Capitaine Lepskin ?

4,21 %.

Ian Lepskin était citoyen américain, officier de l'USMC, blanc, chrétien. D'après les informations récoltées par Athéna, s'il était toujours en vie, il se trouvait aux mains d'un groupe appartenant aux troupes de L'état islamique. Le destin de l'officier semblait scellé à 95,79 %. Il exerçait un métier dangereux, il participait à une guerre, sa disparition n'avait rien de surprenant même si elle était tragique.

Athéna en regardant les deux jeunes femmes lovées l'une contre l'autre n'arrivait pas à décider si elle devait leur apprendre la nouvelle ou pas. Elle avait lancé plusieurs simulations pour trouver une réponse à son indécision, mais aucun résultat ne l'avait vraiment satisfaite.

Se taire ? C'était mentir par omission. Athéna avait affirmé à Root que le mensonge apportait plus de mal que de bien. Elles avaient menti à Mark Hendricks et les conséquences en avaient été désastreuses.

Elle hésitait encore une fois à cause de Shaw, incertaine de la réaction de celle-ci. Shaw pouvait aussi bien se montrer philosophe, invoquant les risques du métier de soldat, se félicitant que Ian Lepskin disparût au champ d'honneur même si sa mort risquait d'être ignominieuse et douloureuse, que sombrer durement touchée par la disparition d'un homme dont elle se sentait responsable, pour qui elle s'inquiétait. Les simulations d'Athéna avaient abouti à des résultats contradictoires qui ne l'avait pas aidée à savoir comment Shaw allait pouvoir réagir.

Elles avaient l'air si sereines, pensa Athéna.

Elle attendit que les jeunes femmes soient attablées silencieuses devant leur petit-déjeuner pour leur exposer ce qu'elle avait appris sur la disparition de Ian Lepskin. Shaw pâlit et ses mains se crispèrent sur sa tasse, mais elle se contint. Athéna leur assura que Samaritain n'avait pris aucune part à cette disparition et Shaw finit par déclarer que Lepskin était un homme d'honneur et qu'il mourrait sans honte. La nouvelle n'avait pas occasionné de dommage. Shaw y reviendrait peut-être au cours d'une séance de méditation, mais elle l'avait accueillie avec calme et philosophie. Athéna avait pris la bonne décision.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, Shaw proposa à Root de profiter du week-end pour finir de s'occuper du grand pin qu'elle avait abattu. Root accepta après que Athéna lui eut assuré qu'elle pouvait s'occuper comme elle l'entendait jusqu'à lundi.

 

* * *

 

Le week-end passa rapidement. Chaque soir, Root se coucha fourbue. Shaw l'entraîna à nager en fin d'après-midi, le samedi comme le dimanche, et à ces occasions, elles oublièrent maillots et sous-vêtements. Elle s'échangèrent aussi des massages et Shaw découvrit que Root savait écouter son corps, délier ses muscles, que ses doigts musclés pouvaient lui arracher des soupirs et des râles de douleurs, ses mains chaudes, détente et délassement. Ses massages n'étaient pas vraiment très professionnels, mais très efficaces.

« Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire des massages Root, lui dit Shaw la première fois.

\- Tu ne m'en as malheureusement jamais demandé avant Sameen.

\- Où as-tu appris ?

\- Avec toi.

\- Je ne t'ai massée que deux fois.

\- Ça me suffit. Tu apprécies ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu peux m'en redemander quand tu veux. J'adore ça en fait.

\- Monte un cabinet, répliqua Shaw narquoise. »

Root lui claqua une main sonore sur la hanche.

« J'aime te masser toi, idiote !

\- Pff, souffla Shaw. Tu es trop exclusive Root.

\- Sûr que je ne suis pas comme toi…

\- Euh… je , balbutia Shaw l'air coupable.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, du moment que tu ne me mens pas, le reste m'indiffère.

\- Vraiment ?! s'étonna Shaw en la regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Mmm, confirma Root. Mais ne va pas croire quand même que tu peux sauter sur tout ce qui allume ton regard concupiscent sans que je n'y trouve rien à redire.

\- Euh… je ne...

\- N'affirme pas ce que tu n'es pas sûre de pouvoir tenir, la mit gentiment Root en garde. »

Root lui massa durement les trapèzes et Shaw gémit.

« De toute façon, je suis sûre que tu ne trouveras jamais quelqu'un qui te connaisse aussi bien que moi… qui te donne ce que tu viens chercher auprès de moi… et qui t'apporte autant de plaisir que moi... »

Root l'embrassa voluptueusement dans le cou.

« Tu es bien présomptueuse, déclara Shaw en frissonant.

\- Si ce n'était pas vrai, tu ne resterais pas avec moi et tu satisferais tes désirs autrement. Je suis sûre que tu préférerais te satisfaire toute seule plutôt que d'aller avec quelqu'un qui t'ennuie… que tu ne désires pas. Ai-je tort ?

\- Non, avoua Shaw à mi-voix. »

Root l'avait démasquée. Ce qu'elle affirmait avec une insolente assurance était vrai. Shaw se souvint comment elle avait vécu dans la plus intense des frustrations après la mort de Root. Elle n'avait pas même trouvé de satisfaction à se soulager toute seule. Elle avait succombé à la tentation et elle avait même basculé sans trop de difficulté, mais cela n'avait fait qu'exacerber plus encore son manque. Et souvent ensuite, elle n'avait pu retenir des larmes de désespoir. Shaw, à ces amers souvenirs, serra les poings et s'enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller.

« Sameen ? »

Root n'insista pas et continua à la masser. Shaw se concentra sur les mains qui prenait soin de son corps, qui savait y lire les tensions qui l'habitaient. Puis elle se retourna et se laissa aller au plaisir d'avoir Root à ses côtés, à profiter de sa présence, de sa capacité à lui enflammer les sens, et de partir impétueusement, impatiemment parfois, à sa recherche, de la rejoindre au milieu des tempêtes, des déferlantes pour ensuite la retrouver sereinement allongée sur la grève de son âme.

Longtemps après, Shaw reposait, pensive, la tête installée sur l'épaule de Root. Elle baignait dans un doux sentiment de sécurité. Toutes défenses abaissées.

« Quand tu es morte, commença-t-elle d'une voix sourde. La blessure était trop profonde, elle ne s'est pas cicatrisée et Samaritain y a introduit du poison. La blessure s'est infectée… Elle a fini par pourrir mon âme. Je n'ai pas pu... je n'ai pas su guérir, et il y avait toujours la fausse Machine qui me parlait avec ta voix. C'était horrible... Et ensuite... je... je me suis transformée en monstre parfois… de mon plein gré, Root »

Shaw fut à deux doigts de lui avouer les crimes monstrueux qu'elle avait commis sous l'influence de Samaritain, l'histoire des «  _100 bouteilles de bière »_ et toutes les autres. Mais la terreur lui vrilla les entrailles et sa confession resta silencieuse.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, conclut-elle simplement dans un murmure habité de désespoir. »

Root la serra contre elle. Elle avait senti une fois encore, Shaw prête à lui confier un secret qui la tourmentait. Mais comme l'autre jour sur le ponton, elle avait reculé. Pourtant, cette fois-ci elle en avait dévoilé un peu plus. Shaw semblait semer des indices. Elle s'était accusée d'être un monstre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lançait cette accusation à son encontre et la première fois, elle avait ensuite demandé à Root de l'éliminer. À ce moment-là, Shaw avait, par deux fois à moitié violé Root et tué, au cours d'une crise de folie furieuse, deux personnes. Root se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait éprouvé plongée dans l'esprit de Shaw. Ce qui l'avait le plus bouleversée, c'était d'avoir surpris le regard horrifiée, glacé de terreur de Maria Alvarez, d'avoir aussi fait du mal, souhaité du mal à quelqu'un qu'elle aimait.

Mais l'aveu de Shaw impliquait des événements plus graves. Shaw ne parlait pas d'un dérapage, comme celui qui avait eu lieu avec Mark Hendricks, parce que si son aveu était le même que celui qu'elle avait tenté de lui faire sur le ponton trois semaines auparavant, Shaw à ce moment-là, ne s'était montrée coupable d'aucun dérapage aussi violent.

De plus, depuis son retour, si Shaw avait parfois déraillé, elle avait surtout d'abord été victime de perte contrôle, parfois même sous l'influence d'un cauchemar. Mais là, elle venait de parler d'actions librement consenties.

Que cachait Shaw ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit que c'était important ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec les meurtres ? Avait-elle, au cours des simulations, commis un acte qui avait été l'élément déclencheur de la terrible vengeance de Samaritain ?

 

* * *

 

Le mercredi 8 juin, à huit heures dix du matin, Samaritain contacta Lambert.

« Ian Lepskin est détenu prisonnier par un groupe non-identifié. Il a été capturé alors qu'il défendait un village contre une attaque de ce même groupe de combattants identifié par les peshmergas comme appartenant aux forces armées de Daesh.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ils combattaient à l'origine pour l'État islamique, mais ils ont déserté sa cause. J'ai accédé à la vidéo que le groupe, via le consulat de France, a fait parvenir aux autorités Kurdes qui ont contacté l'état-major des forces américaines. Les exigences du groupe ne sont ni politiques ni religieuses, ils ne veulent que de l'argent. Monsieur Lambert, nous allons leur en donner et au-delà de leurs espérances.

\- Vous voulez que je leur achète Ian Lepskin ?

\- Exactement. J'ai repéré l'homme qui avait déposé l'enregistrement. Il est toujours à Erbil. Vous allez le rencontrer et l'encourager à vous mener à son chef. Les kidnappeurs proposent aux Américains un premier contact via Viber le 10 juin à 10 heures, heure locale.

\- Vendredi ?

\- Oui, après-demain confirma Samaritain. Un rendez-vous sera alors convenu, les Américains enverront un négociateur, les ravisseurs, leur chef. Le lieu sera hautement sécurisé. Il faudra que vos propositions précèdent celles du négociateur, mais elles ne doivent en aucun cas les annuler. Vous devez garder un coup d'avance, si les négociations officielles sont annulées vous le perdrez.

\- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'aucun négociateur ne sortira vivant de l'entrevue officielle. Ravisseurs et négociateurs seront éliminés... par Sameen Shaw.

\- Devrons-nous nous en charger, Monsieur ?

\- Non, une équipe d'agents de la région s'en chargera, votre mission Lambert ne concerne que la récupération et l'exécution de Ian Lepskin et j'attends que vous la meniez au bout.

\- Ce sera fait Monsieur.

\- Je vous transmets la localisation de Kevin Fournier. »

 

* * *

 

Athéna avait elle aussi accédé à la vidéo abandonnée à l'institut Français d'Erbil. Elle ré-initialisa ses calculs de probabilités à propos de Ian Lepskin. Les résultats grimpèrent à 89,54 % de probabilité de survie. Elle suivit la vidéo à la sûreté générale du gouvernement autonome kurde et détecta alors la présence de Samaritain sur les réseaux. Elle passa rapidement sur le réseau du quartier général des forces américaines. Samaritain y officiait aussi. Il n'y a avait en soi rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se trouve présent dans les différents réseaux, ce qui l'inquiéta, c'était qu'en se déplaçant prudemment Athéna acquit la certitude que Samaritain avait envoyé des agents au Kurdistan. Elle entama une recherche et trouva un vol dont six des passagers ne possédaient aucune identité. Elle remonta ses informations. Les six passagers avaient embarqué à La Guardia. Aucun enregistrement vidéo ne gardait leurs traces. Ils avaient bénéficié d'une couverture spéciale. Samaritain les avait effacés. Ils appartenaient sans aucun doute, à un groupe d'agents d'élites envoyés pour une mission particulière au Kurdistan. Les probabilités pour que ces agents s'assurassent de la personne de Ian Lepskin s'élevaient à…

97,49 %.

 

* * *

 

Huit heures quarante-trois.

Fusco dormait encore, épuisé par son week-end, tout comme son fils. Genrika préparait avec son groupe de travail un exposé en histoire. Elle était connectée sur sa plate-forme avec deux camarades de sa promotion dont l'un vivait à Cuba et l'autre à Bombay. Root travaillait à la mise au point d'un cheval de Troie qu'elle comptait télécharger dans le système de la bourse de Hong-Kong. Elle n'avait pas réussi à le pirater aussi facilement que celui de Tokyo. Le cheval de Troie lui permettrait de gagner du temps. Shaw… Shaw était plongée en pleine séance de méditation.

Athéna contacta Root et lui fit un rapide compte rendu de l'affaire.

« Tu vas contacter Terence Beale.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous allez partir comme négociateurs. Enfin, tu vas assurer ce rôle, Sameen assurera ta sécurité. Ton profil est déjà entré dans la base de données et tu es assignée à cette mission. Vous serez des agents détachées de la CIA auprès de l'armée. Mais la présence de Sameen demande un arrangement spécial. Je préfère que Terence Beale vous assure de son soutien lors de cette opération.

\- Qu'il aide une criminelle contre qui un mandat international a été lancé ?

\- Root… contacte-le, je suis sûre qu'il t'écoutera à 91,87 %.

\- Autant ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord. Nous partons quand ?

\- Cet après-midi d'Ottawa, si tu réussis à convaincre Terence Beale, il t'enverra un avion.

\- D'accord. Tu as prévenu Sameen ?

\- Dès que tu auras pris contact avec Terence Beale.

\- Je fais quoi pour le cheval de Troie ?

\- Sauvegarde ton travail, tu finiras plus tard. »

Root sauvegarda, ouvrit un programme de messagerie et composa le numéro de Terence Beale.

« Allo, fit-il suspicieux en ayant lu que l'appel était masqué. »

Un appel masqué n'était pas sensé aboutir, les paramètres de sécurité rejetaient ce type d'appel.

« Terence ? »

Il reconnut tout de suite la voix, l'intonation teintée de séduction.

« Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Branchez votre ordinateur, je veux vous voir. »

Terence Beale s'exécuta. Un fenêtre s'ouvrit et il se retrouva face à la jeune femme.

« John n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Il est en mission. Terence, vous êtes au courant pour l'officier retenu en otage en Irak, le Capitaine Ian Lepskin ?

\- Euh…

\- Oh... Terence, minauda Root. Vous n'allez pas recommencer à vous croire plus malin que moi ?

\- D'accord. Oui, je suis au courant.

\- Vous avez détaché un officier pour aller mener les négociations avec les ravisseurs n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous pouvez consulter son dossier ?

\- En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?

\- Terence… le menaça Root.

\- Okay. »

Le directeur accéda rapidement au dossier « _Ian Lepskin_ ». Le négociateur venait juste d'être désigné. May Judson, une femme. Il cliqua sur le dossier et le profil apparut. Avec la photo. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Comment est-ce possible ? dit-il abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

\- Douteriez-vous de mes compétences ?

\- Non, mais pourquoi vous occupez de cette affaire ?

\- Sameen Shaw.

\- Sameen Shaw ?

\- Le nom ne vous évoque rien ?

\- Euh… si, la tueuse en série.

\- Et…

\- Le capitaine Lepskin est lié à elle.

\- Exactement.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas ce qui motive votre implication dans cette affaire.

\- Vous avez libéré trois agents lors de notre opération commune, John et moi en avons récupéré un. Comment vont-ils d'ailleurs ?

\- Nous avons rendu l'agent du Mossad à son pays et je n'ai aucune information à son sujet. Élisa Brown récupère lentement, sa détention l'a beaucoup affectée. Quant à Contrôle… Elle est soignée dans une unité psychiatrique sécurisée. Elle souffre de schizophrénie, d'hallucinations, de démence, d'un tas de symptômes dont je ne saurais vous dire le nom. Les médecins disent que ses chances de guérison sont très faibles, sinon inexistantes.

\- L'organisation qui est derrière ça cherche à récupérer Ian Leskin.

\- Hein, mais pourquoi ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit : Sameen Shaw.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- L'agent que nous sommes allés récupérer John et moi… c'est elle.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Maintenant que vous le savez, la croyez-vous coupable des crimes qui lui sont imputés ?

\- Je…

\- L'organisation qui a fait de Contrôle une folle, de votre Élisa chérie, une traumatisée à vie, a monté de toutes pièces cette histoire de crimes en série. Quand les premiers Russes ont été assassinés, Shaw commençait juste à pouvoir remarcher. Et elle était avec moi et Reese quand les autres meurtres ont eu lieu. Vous ne me faites peut-être pas confiance Terence, mais John ? Remettriez-vous son intégrité en question ? Vous pouvez l'appeler, il vous confirmera mes dires. »

Il y eu un moment de silence.

« Je vous crois. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Que vous protégiez Shaw.

\- Comment ?

\- En vous arrangeant pour que le moins de monde possible puisse la voir, en ne mettant sur son chemin que des agents qui ont reçu des instructions très strictes, que vous contrôlez. Je peux m'arranger avec les contrôles biométriques, mais je ne peux pas pirater les yeux des gens.

\- Vous en demandez beaucoup, et vous devrez vous confrontez aux Kurdes.

\- Je suis la négociatrice, Shaw un simple sous-officier sensé assurer ma protection et me porter assistance.

\- Il vous faudra un chauffeur sur place et un assistant qui puisse se déplacer sans éveiller les soupçons. John ne vous accompagnera pas ?

\- Sa mission est prioritaire.

\- Dites… Cette organisation... ?

\- Vous voulez des détails ? Terence… vous êtes un homme intelligent, assez pour avoir quelques idées à son sujet. Vous raconter ce que nous savons ne ferait que vous désigner comme cible prioritaire, et vous ne pourriez plus nous aider quand cela s'avérera indispensable. Je sais que vous êtes prudent et intègre et on m'a assuré que je pouvais vous faire confiance, je ne veux donc pas vous perdre.

\- Qui vous a assuré cela ?

\- Quelqu'un.

\- Rappelez-moi dans dix minutes.

\- Dix minutes ? Pas mal Terence, vous remontez dans mon estime ! »

Terence Beale se montra aussi efficace qu'il l'avait assuré à Root. Dix minutes plus tard, il la rappelait. Il avait réquisitionné un jet, un équipage, un chauffeur et un assistant. Tous avaient participé à l'opération au Nouveau Mexique. Le directeur avait en eux une confiance absolue. Ils savaient déjà qu'ils opéreraient avec la femme qui avait été aux commandes du seul Black Hawke confié à une civile et Beale leur parlerait ensuite de Sameen Shaw. Il savait qu'il leur suffirait de savoir qu'elle avait été l'un des agents torturés dans les geôles du camps qu'ils avaient fait sauter, pour la suivre jusqu'en enfer. Qu'importait si le monde entier disait que c'était un monstre sanguinaire. Beale affirmerait que c'était un coup monté et ils le croiraient. Il avait soigneusement choisi le chauffeur et l'assistant. Ils se montreraient dévoués. Le chauffeur avait déjà montré son attachement à la jeune femme, à l'encontre des ordres qu'il avait reçus et il avait été durement impressionné par l'état de Sameen Shaw qu'il avait contribué à sauver. Quant à l'assistant… elle ne trahirait jamais une personne qui avait partagé son sort.

Root le rappela, il lui confirma son soutien et lui demanda où il faudrait les embarquer elle et Shaw. Il se chargeait de leur fournir leur paquetage et un accès illimité aux donnés concernant l'affaire Ian Lepskin.

« D'accord, vous serez attendues à Ottawa à partir de onze heures.

\- Merci Terence.

\- J'espère que je pourrai vous retourner ce merci.

\- Tant que vous ne commettez pas l'erreur de me trahir, dit Root d'une voix mi- menaçante, mi -charmeuse. Vous ne pourrez pas vous lasser de me le dire plus tard… »

 

* * *

 

Athéna avait profité de ce que Shaw méditait pour lui parler. Shaw très calme quand elle commença, se laissa envahir par la colère, elle sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à frapper comme une démente le sac de frappe. Athéna attendit patiemment que le plus gros de sa crise se disloquât dans ses poings très vite en sang, avant de lui intimer de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Shaw jura et tempêta.

« Bon, d'accord Sameen, continue à t'exciter, Root partira seule.

\- Je vais les massacrer ! hurla Shaw, sans prêter aux paroles d'Athéna.

\- Pas quand tu seras enfermée au fond d'une cellule capitonnée. Tu songeras peut-être à ce moment que Root risque sa vie pour toi, toute seule, privée de ton soutien parce que tu as préféré jouer à la folle furieuse…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Mise hors service, sédation, demande d'admission dans une unité psychiatrique, isolement, énuméra placidement Athéna.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça ?

\- Si, affirma Athéna. Et Root n'y verra aucun inconvénient. Tu n'es absolument pas opérationnelle, donc je te retire du service actif.

\- Non… Attends.

\- Je ne négocie pas avec toi quand tu es incapable de te contrôler, lui dit sèchement Athéna. »

Shaw glissa prestement à genoux et tenta de se calmer.

« Athéna, souffla Shaw haletante. Aide-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Quand Shaw retrouva son calme, Athéna lui donna toutes les explications dont Shaw avait besoin pour comprendre la situation. Puis elle l'invita à aller rejoindre Root et d'arranger avec elle les derniers détails.

« Hum, Sameen, deux petites choses avant que tu ne rejoignes Root.

\- Oui ?

\- D'abord, Root aura le grade de Capitaine.

\- Pff… et…

\- Ensuite, va te laver les mains, la coupa Athéna. Root t'attend »

Shaw avait les poings en sang et Athéna l'avait coupée parce qu'elle savait que Shaw râlerait et lui en voudrait quand elle saurait le grade qui lui avait été échu.

...

Shaw se chargea d'annoncer leur départ à Genrika. Elle préféra ne pas lui révéler quel était le véritable objet de leur mission, elle ne voulait pas que la jeune fille s'inquiétât.

« Gen, tu suis ton programme scolaire, l'année est presque finie, il te reste des dossiers et des devoirs à rendre. Débrouille-toi pour obtenir de bonnes notes. Si tu as besoin de mon aide, utilise la messagerie que t'a installée Root. Pas ta messagerie officielle, l'autre.

\- Le logiciel de messagerie sécurisée ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'as même pas d'ordi.

\- …

\- Et bien maintenant si ! s'exclama soudain Root surgissant sur la terrasse un ordinateur à la main. Tiens, il est pour toi Sameen. Il n'y a que toi qui peux y avoir accès, il est doté d'une sécurité biométrique. À tout de suite mon cœur ! »

Et Root repartit, suivie par le regard noir de Shaw et celui bien plus indulgent de Genrika.

« Tu devrais la remercier au lieu de faire la tête.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Shaw… la morigéna Genrika.

\- Merci, hurla Shaw à l'attention de Root.

\- Je suis toute à ton plaisir chérie ! lança Root du salon.

\- Je vais la tuer. »

Genrika se mit à rire.

« Toi aussi, si tu continues à te foutre de ma gueule.

\- Tu es vraiment vulgaire Shaw ! »

Shaw maugréa entre ses dents, puis elle reprit plus civilement :

« Gen, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous serons parties. Si tu as besoin de moi, pour tes devoirs ou pour autre chose tu me contactes. N'hésite pas pour tes devoirs, je trouverai toujours le temps de te répondre, d'accord ? »

Genrika la regarda émue.

« Quoi ? se renfrogna Shaw.

\- Rien. Merci Shaw

\- Je t'enverrai des programmes d'entraînement, remplace le mercredi le Krav Maga par de la natation. Et tu peux t'entraîner au tir à l'arc… mais pas de bêtises d'accord ?

\- Promis.

\- Bien, alors salut… Euh, juste une dernière chose Gen…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne me contactes pas pour me souhaiter bonne nuit, sinon je bloque ton adresse, compris ?

\- Compris.

\- Devoirs, danger. Stop. »

Genrika hocha la tête. Shaw se leva, regarda Genrika, hésita, et tourna les talons.

« Shaw ? »

Shaw se retourna, Genrika avait repris son travail interrompu plus tôt par l'arrivée de Shaw.

« Je vous attends... »

Genrika n'avait pas osé lui dire de prendre soin d'elle, de Root. Shaw aurait soufflé, offusquée qu'on pût la croire imprudente ou incapable d'assurer sa propre protection ou celle de Root. La formule était juste une convention sociale, qui signifiait que la personne à qui on l'adressait comptait pour soi. Mais Shaw ne l'aurait pas compris comme ça. Alors…

« Pff, comme si nous n'allions pas revenir. »

Genrika dissimula un sourire, penchée sur sa feuille, sa formule n'avait pas non plus atteint son but… ou peut-être que si, pensa Genrika. Shaw n'était pas si brut de décoffrage qu'elle le laissait penser aux autres, sa grossièreté, sa vulgarité même, semblaient à Genrika faire partie, comme sa brutalité ou son air bourru, d'un système de défense bien rodé. Comment quelqu'un qui s'était vu décerner la _Navy and Marine Corps Medal_ , pour acte de bravoure au cours d'une mission d'apaisement en Irak pouvait se montrer aussi obtuse ? Aussi peu fine ? Parce qu'elle mentait, qu'elle dissimulait ses capacités à lire et à comprendre les autres.

 

* * *

 

Le jet les attendait comme prévu à Ottawa. Elles se firent annoncer au bureau que Beale avait indiqué à Root et furent immédiatement dirigées vers le tarmac où le jet était stationné. Deux personnes en uniforme descendirent rapidement la passerelle et se postèrent de chaque côté de celle-ci.

Le visage de Root s'illumina et elle accéléra le pas.

« Jack ! s'exclama-t-elle ravie.

\- Madame.

\- Alors ce mariage ?

\- Euh…

\- Jenny a dû vivre un vrai conte de fée… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que fut votre lune de miel…

\- Ce… c'était… euh… grâce à vous Madame.

\- Mon côté fleur bleue, je ne résiste pas à un couple aussi charmant et… libertin ! »

Le chef Muller comme le jour de l'assaut rougit furieusement, la jeune femme à ses côtés, un lieutenant, observait l'échange l'air effaré. Shaw hésitait entre un sourire en coin et un air contrarié. Elle opta pour le sourire quand elle regarda le sous-officier ployer sous les coups de boutoir de Root, confronté à son insupportable et si amusant penchant à déstabiliser les gens, à flirter sans complexe, à insinuer qu'elle connaissait tous les secrets les plus coquins et les plus honteux qu'une personne pouvait dissimuler.

« Sam, je te présente le Sergent-chef Jack Muller. Il a fait équipe avec moi et John lors de l'opération qui a conduit à ta libération. Peut-être même m'a-t-il sauvé la vie… Jack qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Euh, non Madame, vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi.

\- Mais vous avez été d'une aide précieuse et vous m'avez aidée quand j'ai été touchée par la grenade. »

À l'écoute des plaisanteries et des déclarations de Root, Shaw considéra immédiatement le Chef Muller comme digne de sa confiance, même s'il réagissait bêtement aux sous-entendus licencieux de son idiote de partenaire, et semblait d'autant plus ridicule qu'il mesurait près d'un mètre quatre-vingt cinq pour un bon quatre-vingts kilos. Le sourire de Shaw s'agrandit et elle le dévisagea narquoisement. L'homme rougit plus encore quand il perçut son expression, se demandant ce que Root avait bien pu lui confier de ses secrets intimes. Mais Shaw détourna son attention sur le lieutenant alors que Root d'un haussement de sourcil l'invitait à décliner son identité.

« Lieutenant Élisa Brown, pour vous servir Madame.

\- Je vous connais Lieutenant… dit pensivement Root. Terence vous a envoyée sur cette mission… ?

\- Il cherchait à constituer une équipe de confiance, peu regardante sur les méthodes employées et surtout peu regardante quant à l'identité des membres du groupe dont elle ferait partie. »

Élisa Brown tourna son regard vers Shaw. Celle-ci se crispa. Root lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Sameen, Jack a assuré mes arrières, lui expliqua-t-elle. Mais Élisa… Nous avons libéré quatre détenus le 22 février dernier : toi, Contrôle, un agent du Mossad et… Élisa Brown, ici présente. Jack, Élisa je vous présente Sameen Shaw, mais je crois que vous saviez qui elle était. »

Jack Muller resta bouche bée à cette annonce. Contrairement à ce que croyait Root, il n'avait pas pensé que la personne qui l'accompagnait était Sameen Shaw. Il n'arrivait pas à faire correspondre la femme qu'il avait contribué à libérer lors de l'assaut au Nouveau Mexique, avec celle qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Il se souvenait avoir pensé quand ils l'avaient découverte gisante dans la cellule dont ils avaient fracturé la serrure, qu'elle ne dépasserait plus jamais le stade végétatif et que ses compagnons feraient preuve d'humanité s'ils trouvaient le courage de mettre fin à ses jours, à ses souffrances. Il se souvenait de son corps décharné, de ses cris hystériques, des perfusions, des tubes, des lunettes futuristes… Et devant lui, se dressait une femme athlétique, séduisante et bien vivante. L'esprit alerte. Le regard perçant et déterminé. C'était incroyable.

Élisa Brown ressentit une immense colère déferler sur elle, elle ouvrit la bouche pour chercher de l'air. Elle croisa le regard impassible de Shaw. Cette femme avait passé plus d'un an en détention et elle se tenait debout, droite et assurée devant elle. Elle avait résisté.

Élisa Brown avait rendu visite à Contrôle. L'esprit de l'ancienne directrice des opérations de l'ISA n'avait pas survécu à son séjour dans les geôles de l'organisation inconnue qui l'avait torturée. Brown avait été horrifiée par son état. On lui avait demandé, une fois que les médecins l'eussent jugée apte, d'essayer de communiquer avec elle. Les médecins pensaient qu'ayant partagé la même expérience que Contrôle, l'agent Brown serait peut-être à même de créer un lien avec elle, de l'atteindre et de rallumer en elle une lueur de raison. L'entretien se solda par un échec, la rencontre vira à la crise de démence et Élisa Brown affectée par les délires de Contrôle, par la résurgence de ses propres souvenirs, succomba à une crise d'angoisse qui la retint hospitalisée pendant plus d'une semaine. Sa détention l'avait profondément affectée. Elle n'avait duré que deux mois, Contrôle était devenue irrémédiablement folle en neuf mois, la femme qui l'observait attentivement avait subi plus de quatorze mois de détention. Élisa Brown ne savait que penser.

« Vous êtes opérationnelle Lieutenant ? demanda soudain Shaw d'un ton cassant.

\- Oui, mon Capitaine, se reprit la jeune femme.

\- Fermez la bouche alors... et reprenez-vous ou je vous laisse sur le tarmac.

\- Oui, mon Capitaine.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon grade ?

\- Vous êtes une légende au Camps Lejeune.

\- Vous étiez à l'USMC ?

\- Oui, mon Capitaine. Dix ans de contrat avant d'être recrutée par le directeur Beale.

\- Vous étiez Lieutenant ?

\- Oui, mon Capitaine.

\- Bataillon ?

\- Les _Warlords._

\- Allez, on bouge, décida Shaw abruptement. »

Brown et Muller saluèrent. Shaw réitéra son ordre et ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du jet.

« Oh... Sameen... dit Root langoureusement. J'ai hâte de te voir en uniforme...

\- Ce que tu peux être con parfois, grogna Shaw hostile.

\- Tu crois que l'uniforme sera sexy sur moi ? continua Root sur le même ton. Sur toi, je n'en doute pas.

\- Root, l'avertit Shaw agressivement. Si tu me dragues dans cet avion ou devant n'importe qui alors qu'on porte un uniforme, je te fais mettre aux arrêts.

\- Encore faut-il que tu sois mon supérieur mon cœur...

\- J'ai l'ancienneté pour moi...

\- Mmm.

\- Attends... fit soudain Shaw l'air alarmée. Athéna ?

\- Sameen...

\- Quel grade tu m'as donné ?

\- Ton uniforme t'attend à bord Sameen, et le pilote s'impatiente. La tour de contrôle vient de lui donner une autorisation de décoller dans douze minutes et vous n'êtes toujours pas montées à bord. »

Shaw releva l'esquive à sa question et son humeur s'assombrit. Elle monta la passerelle rapidement, laissant Root derrière elle.

Root partit d'abord se changer dans la salle d'eau. Quand elle en ressortit Shaw attrapa son paquetage et disparut à son tour. Elle n'avait pas osé regarder son uniforme avant de se retrouver seule. Elle pressentait une mauvaise surprise.

Root profita de l'absence de Shaw pour demander au steward d'apporter un plateau bien garni et de l'apporter au moment où il entendrait la porte de la salle d'eau claquer. Puis elle invita les deux agents que lui avait envoyé Beale à venir s'asseoir avec d'elle.

« Jack, Elisa, vous savez que Shaw et moi sommes sous couverture ?

\- Oui Madame, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

\- …

\- Oui, mon Capitaine, se reprirent-ils ensemble.

\- Bien, alors dans un lieu sécurisé et quand Shaw ou moi vous en donnerons l'autorisation vous pourrez vous laisser aller à nous parler et nous appeler comme vous le souhaitez. Jack vous vous souvenez de mon nom ?

\- Oui, mon Capitaine.

\- C'est un lieu sécurisé Jack… le morigéna Root comme s'il avait été un enfant.

\- Euh, pardon. Oui Madame.

\- Et c'est... ?

\- Euh, Root ?

\- Oui.

\- Élisa, vous pouvez m'appeler ainsi vous aussi. Avec Shaw, vous ferez ce que bon vous semblera, mais en dehors de ces zones, je vous engage à ne pas oublier une seule seconde nos identités.

\- Bien Madame, dirent-ils encore une fois de concert.

\- Déclinez la mienne Jack.

\- Vous êtes le Capitaine May Judson, en charge des négociations.

\- Et Shaw ? Élisa ?

\- Euh... »

Une porte claqua violemment et Shaw sortit furibonde de la salle d'eau. Sur son MARPAT brillaient ses insignes propres à l'USMC : deux chevrons surmontant deux fusils entre-croisés.

« Élisa ?

\- Euh, Caporal Samuella Flores.

\- Alors, oubliez en public votre admiration pour le Capitaine Shaw. Vous êtes son supérieur hiérarchique. »

 

* * *

 

Lambert grimaçait, son air suffisant avait pour une fois glissé. Il n'avait jamais assisté aux séances de tortures dirigées d'une main implacable par le disciple de Samaritain. Martine Rousseau eût fait pâle figure en comparaison. Et le Diable savait comme elle excellait pourtant dans ce domaine. Rousseau était froide et calculatrice, elle tuait et torturait sans état d'âme, sans plaisir non plus. Elle n'avait rien d'une sadique, elle mettait simplement en œuvre les moyens qu'elle jugeait nécessaires pour atteindre son but. Le GIPN en France n'avait pas su apprécier ses qualités, Samaritain si. Il l'avait recrutée comme agent 21. Lambert ne portait que le numéro 201 et c'était la mort de Rousseau qui l'avait propulsé dans les hautes sphères de la hiérarchie mise en place par Samaritain.

Il n'était pas présent quand Samantha Groves lui avait brisé les vertèbres cervicales. Comment Martine avait pu se laisser surprendre par l'interface de la Machine ? Elle l'avait sous-estimée. Comme Lambert avait parfois, l'angoissante impression que leurs adversaires ne cessaient d'être sous-estimés.

Et puis, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la fixation dont souffrait Samaritain. Toute cette histoire avec Sameen Shaw. Si encore elle avait été l'interface de La Machine ou son concepteur, mais elle n'était qu'un obscur homme de main. Qu'y avait-il en elle qui obsédât tant l'intelligence artificielle ? Greer avait répondu à ses questions par des aveux d'ignorance et des cris de plaisir. Le jeu sadique auquel s'adonnait Samaritain le ravissait.

Lambert avait trouvé cela plutôt amusant au début. Et la relation qu'entretenait Sameen Shaw avec l'interface de la Machine l'avait chaudement intéressé. Les simulations offraient à tout voyeur un très intéressant matériel. Les ébats des deux jeunes femmes l'avaient passionné. Il s'était arrangé avec un technicien pour obtenir les vidéos de certaines séquences. Dès sa première rencontre avec elle, il avait désiré l'interface. Il la trouvait excitante. Il adorait la voir nue, crier sous les caresses de Shaw, regarder son visage quand elle s'adonnait au plaisir. Sa tête renversée en arrière à la recherche de sa respiration, ses yeux alternativement ouverts et fermés, son dos cambré, toutes ses réactions aux plaisirs intenses qu'elle partageait avec Shaw.

Elle avait hanté ses rêves d'images érotiques. Et les femmes qu'il se choisissait pour satisfaire ses ardeurs lui ressemblaient toutes plus ou moins. Il était dévoré par l'envie de la posséder, de la surprendre au lit avec Shaw, de jouir de leurs ébats avant que Shaw ne disparût et qu'il pût enfin la remplacer entre les cuisses de l'interface. La faire crier. De plaisir, de rage ou de douleur peu lui importait.

Le hurlement de Kevin Fournier le sortit de ses fantasmes. Le tortionnaire n'avait pas mis en place le rituel des C _ents bouteilles de bière_ , il opérait avec moins de soin, avec plus de nonchalance, mais non moins de cruauté. L'homme ne mettrait pas beaucoup de temps à parler.

Un nouveau hurlement.

« Je dirais tout, je vous en supplie... Monsieur ! fit l'homme en se tournant vers Lambert. Je vous en prie, tout, tout, je dirais tout.

\- Où peut-on contacter ton chef ?

\- A Zozanên Doskia ou Gunde Che...

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Je vous jure, fit l'homme terrorisé.

\- Tu vas venir avec nous, intervint Lambert. Si tu nous a menti...

\- Je reprendrai là où je viens de m'arrêter, déclara froidement le tortionnaire.

\- Non, non, je ne vous mens pas.

\- Embarquez-le, ordonna Lambert à l'un des hommes présent avec lui dans la pièce. Discrètement. »

L'homme s'approcha une seringue à la main. Le vaillant soldat de Dieu se mit à hurler comme un dément. Il pleurait comme un enfant, le pantalon mouillé et souillé par son urine et ses excréments. Il ne se tut que quand la drogue agit.

« Il pue, remarqua l'agent avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- Lavez-le, ordonna Lambert en regardant son téléphone. Il nous faut quatre heures pour rejoindre le lieu qu'il nous a indiqué, disons cinq avec les embouteillages ici et les barrages sur la route. »

L'agent traîna le Français jusqu'à la salle de bain et on entendit bientôt le jet de la douche couler.

« Il n'était pas très résistant, observa l'Imitateur en essuyant soigneusement l'un de ses scalpels. J'espère que Ian Lepskin sera plus amusant.

\- Je ne doute pas qu'il vous satisfasse, Monsieur.

\- Vous croyez qu'il égalera le prof de Krav Maga ou les mercenaires Russes, du moins les deux premiers ?

\- Certainement Monsieur.

\- Aaah... ! Je suis impatient, déclara l'Imitateur avec un sourire gourmand. »

L'Imitateur roula son matériel et noua les ficelles qui maintenaient fermé l'ensemble. Il s'appliqua à réaliser deux belles boucles, comme celles qu'il faisait toujours à ses chaussures. Lambert avait hâte que cette mission s'achevât, il n'avait jamais accompagné l'Imitateur, et cet assignement lui déplaisait souverainement. Le tortionnaire le mettait mal à l'aise. Il regrettait le temps où faisait équipe avec Rousseau et plus encore celui où il s'était occupé de Sameen Shaw et qu'il avait veillé avec délectation sur ses fantasmes. Pas ceux où elle se transformait en monstre égalant en barbarie les exploits de son imitateur, les autres. Il se demanda si un jour le destin permettrait à l'initiateur et à son imitateur de se rencontrer, curieux de savoir quelles seraient alors leurs réactions.

« Monsieur, vous aimeriez rencontrer Sameen Shaw ? osa-t-il demander.

\- Mon maître ? Oh oui... ! s'enthousiasma le tortionnaire. J'espère un jour pouvoir la soumettre à son rituel ou peut-être en innover un nouveau, juste en son honneur. Lire dans ses yeux son approbation à travers sa souffrance, partir à la recherche de son point de rupture. La soumettre. Devenir le maître et la ravaler au rang d'esclave. »

Sous les yeux de Lambert, un sourire sadique s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'Imitateur.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

 **Camps Lejeune :** base de l'USMC située à Jacksonville en Caroline du nord.

 **Warlords** : Deuxième bataillon du deuxième régiment de Marines.


	20. Carte-blanche au Kurdistan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **TaTchou** pour son attentive relecture et son dévouement._

 

 

 

Anna Borissnova surveillait nerveusement les alentours. Rien dans son attitude ne l'indiquait pourtant ; elle fumait élégamment une cigarette super slim de marque coréenne, une Esse. Elle considérait les slims comme des cigarettes de filles précieuses et ici, même les hommes en fumaient, surtout les hommes d'ailleurs parce que les femmes, à Erbil, évitaient généralement de fumer en public par crainte de passer pour des traînées. Des Esse noires. Pas mauvaises, apprécia Anna Borissnova même si elle n'était pas une grande fumeuse.

Assis en face d'elle, Borkoff se pencha pour reposer sa tasse. Le géant blond semblait déplacé assis à la terrasse de ce café situé au rez-de-chaussée du Tabloo Mall. L'ambiance y était étrangement silencieuse et agréable, les ascenseurs, longs tubes de verre montaient et descendaient, déversant un ou deux clients à chaque fois. Les gens préféraient utiliser les escalators.

Elle se sentait épiée, sans être capable de dire par qui ou par quoi.

Matveïtch et Alioukine devaient les retrouver ici. Ils avaient débarqué dans la capitale du Kurdistan une semaine plus tôt pour apprendre que Ian Lepskin avait disparu alors qu'il défendait un village kurde contre une incursion des troupes de Daesh. Depuis, personne ne semblait plus n'avoir aucune nouvelle de l'officier américain.

Matveïtch avait contacté Doljikov à Moscou et celui-ci l'avait mis en contact avec un membre du SRV présent à Erbil ; Stepan Glinine. L'officier du SRV parlait couramment le sorani et le behdini, les deux langues majoritairement utilisées au Kurdistan irakien. Il écumait le territoire du grand Kurdistan depuis des années. Il avait lié des contacts dans tous les milieux politiques et militaires de la région. Des membres haut placés du PDK comme de l'UPK lui devaient des faveurs, il entretenait d'excellentes relations avec le président Massoud Barzani et il avait combattu auprès des peshmergas, sous les ordres du Kremlin, contre Saddam Hussein.

Stepan Glinine était officiellement agent de liaison, mais il assurait au Kurdistan un rôle bien plus important, d'autant plus important depuis que la Fédération de Russie s'était engagée militairement auprès des forces gouvernementales syriennes.

Erbil, îlot paisible et accueillant parmi des territoires dévastés par la guerre, seule ville librement accessible dans la région, était devenu un véritable nid d'espions, Glinine en était le roi incontesté, craint et respecté.

Ian Lepskin avait disparu avant que sa trace ne soit retrouvée à l'Institut Français. Depuis, la sûreté générale kurde bouillait d'effervescence, le quartier général des forces américaines ressemblait à une cocotte minute dont la soupape donnait des signes de faiblesse et tous les autres acteurs présents, journalistes, militaires, diplomates, espions, observateurs ou simples quidams se ruaient sur la moindre rumeur.

La une des journaux sortis onze jours plus tôt refit surface sur les bureaux des administrations, des délégations et des militaires. L'histoire n'avait aucun lien avec l'enlèvement de l'officier, mais elle rajoutait une dimension scandaleuse et scabreuse à l'affaire. Seuls les officiels kurdes et plus encore les peshmergas firent preuve à cette occasion de dignité. Ils connaissaient les états de services du Capitaine Ian Lepskin et s'intéressaient peu à l'affaire du « _Chirurgien de la mort_ » qui ne concernait que l'honneur pas toujours reluisant, de l'armée américaine. Ian Lepskin avait servi à leurs côtés, combattu à leurs côtés. Il pouvait même avoir prêté main forte à la tortionnaire, cela leur importait peu. D'ailleurs, son innocence, dans les meurtres imputés à l'ex-officier des Marines qui, au vu de ses actes, devait avoir été vomie des enfers, ne pouvait pas être remise en cause parce que Ian Lepskin se trouvait avec son unité basée près de Mossoul quand les meurtres avaient été commis et cela, les peshmergas le savaient.

Matveïtch arriva accompagné d'Alioukine. Anna Borissnova et Borkoff se levèrent à leur rencontre.

« On va manger là-haut, dit Matveïtch. »

Il remarqua l'expression tendue de Anna Borissnova, mais ne la releva pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs. Ils y entrèrent seuls.

« Anna ?

\- Je me sens surveillée.

\- Tu as repéré des gens suspects ?

\- Non. »

Matveïtch n'insista pas, il regarda par le plexiglas de l'ascenseur, le hall qui s'étalait à leurs pieds. Il y avait peu d'affluence. La montée lui parut interminable, les concepteurs de l'ascenseur avaient dû vouloir que les usagers s'extasient sur le luxe qui s'étalait partout sous leur yeux. Luxe tout à fait relatif. Si le Tabloo Mall bénéficiait d'un bel agencement, il n'avait pas encore su attirer les grandes marques de luxe internationales.

L'ascenseur les déposa au dernier étage. On y trouvait un espace géant dédié aux jeux vidéo, une patinoire ridiculement petite, des restaurant traditionnels et une grande galerie flanquée sur sa droite de stands proposant divers types de cuisine : kurde traditionnelle, sandwicherie kurde, pizza, hamburger, mezzés libanaises.

Matveïtch guida son équipe vers le fond de la galerie , ils choisirent une table isolée et se séparèrent pour aller commander.

« Alexeï, lui dit Anna Borissnova. Tu peux me prendre un sandwich kurde à la viande et un autre au poulet ?

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

\- Prends-moi un coca ça ira. »

Matveïtch adressa un signe de tête à Anna Borissnova, appréciant qu'elle restât en alerte.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les appréhensions d'Anna Borissnova prirent corps. Les Russes les virent arriver, mais que pouvaient-ils bien faire quand une vingtaine de pershmergas appartenant à une unité de forces anti-terroriste prit d'assaut la galerie, déployée en arc de cercle. Avant même que les quatre mercenaires n'aient bougé, deux couples installés à des tables différentes entrèrent en scène. Les femmes dissimulaient, l'une sous un tchador iranien, l'autre sous sa longue robe, et toutes deux sous de fausses rondeurs, des grenades incapacitantes.

« À terre ! hurla Matveïtch à ses camarades. Main sur la tête ! Ne bougez pas ! »

Les grenades explosèrent et dix secondes plus tard, les peshmergas plongèrent sur eux. Les Russes furent brutalement fouillés puis menottés. On leur recouvrit la tête d'un sac noir. Les soldats les escortèrent dehors, ouvrirent les portes arrières d'un fourgon blindé et ils se retrouvèrent à genoux, un fusil pointé sur chacune de leur tête.

…

 

Athéna se félicita presque humainement, de la réussite de son opération « _Mise à l'écart des Russes_ ». Elle s'était prudemment assurée que leur vies ne seraient pas menacées.

Elle avait émis un avis de recherche international à leur encontre et l'alerte avait été déclenchée au moment où Anna Borissnova et Alexeï Borkoff avaient franchi les portiques de sécurité du Tabloo Mall. Alerte prestement retransmise par les soins d'Athéna aux services de police de la ville. Les Russes étaient identifiés comme une bande de cambrioleurs de haut vol, extrêmement dangereux. Une demande d'extradition se trouvait déjà sur le bureau du président Barzani et de son ministre de la justice. Demande qui aboutirait dans les plus brefs délais.

Dès le soir, les Russes seraient jetés dans un avion affrété par Athéna, de véritables agents fédéraux américains les prendraient en charge persuadés quant à eux, qu'ils avaient affaire à des opposants au régime de Vladimir Poutine. Plus que des opposants, des transfuges du SRV, qui en échange de la nationalité américaine, d'une nouvelle identité et de beaucoup d'argent étaient prêts à révéler de nombreux secrets concernant les opérations russes : agents actifs, agents dormants, stratégie déployée au Proche-Orient comme en Europe.

Les agents avaient pour ordres de garder les Russes au secret et d'assurer leur bien-être et leur sécurité pendant le vol vers les États-Unis. Ils resteraient donc muets. Et quand à Washington, on s'apercevrait que les agents russes n'étaient qu'un groupe de mercenaires parfaitement honnêtes dont tous les papiers miraculeusement retrouvés étaient en règle, il serait trop tard pour les uns, comme pour les autres, de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cette série de malentendus. Les Russes seraient relâchés avec des excuses. Quant à eux, ils seraient retournés aux États-Unis et auraient enfin cessé d'être une menace pour l'opération que menait Root et Shaw au Kurdistan.

Les Russes avaient trop de contacts. Leur équipe était trop efficiente. Les deux jeunes femmes ne pouvaient se permettre de lutter de front contre deux adversaires aussi dangereux que Samaritain et l'équipe de Matveïtch.

Athéna avait initialisé des simulations concernant les Russes. Ils partageaient le même objectif à court terme que Shaw, Root et elle. Ils commençaient même à s'en douter, mais ils considéraient encore Shaw comme une ennemie, et Athéna malgré ses calculs et ses simulations n'avait pas trouvé la solution pour les rallier à la cause de Shaw, pour leur faire comprendre que depuis le premier meurtre, celui de Chouvalov, ils avaient été manipulés. Que leurs camarades, les membres de la famille d'Anna Borissnova étaient morts dans d'affreuses souffrances parce que la femme qu'ils poursuivaient les avait rencontrés au cours d'une simulation virtuelle. Qu'ils avaient travaillé pour elle, combattu à ses côtés. Qu'ils l'avaient sauvée elle, sa co-équipière et une députée mexicaine dont ils ne connaissaient même pas l'existence, des mains et de la vindicte d'un Cartel mexicain et d'une équipe de la CIA. Et qu'ils avaient eu le malheur d'éveiller la sympathie et surtout le respect, d'une femme squelettique équipée de lunettes de réalité virtuelle, allongée inconsciente sur le lit d'une cellule médicalisée au fin fond du Nouveau-Mexique.

Les Russes avaient croisé Root et Shaw à Concord, ils avaient échangé des coups de feu et Shaw avait mal vécu sa confrontation avec Anna Borissnova. Athéna ne voulait pas que cela arrivât au Kurdistan et que la vie des deux jeunes femmes se trouvât bêtement mise en danger par leur présence.

 

* * *

 

Root coupa la communication l'air préoccupé. Les exigences des ravisseurs lui semblaient trop fantaisistes pour être sérieuses. L'homme cagoulé, trop sûr de lui, trop arrogant. Les ravisseurs montraient souvent trop d'assurance, débordaient de suffisance, mais il y avait autre chose. Elle devait parler avec Athéna, savoir si le groupe n'était pas engagé dans d'autres négociations. Samaritains et ses agents ? Shaw pourrait peut-être aussi l'éclairer, elle connaissait la région et surtout elle avait opéré au milieu des populations, elle l'aiderait à calmer ses inquiétudes ou à les confirmer.

Elle avait cependant su négocier une entrevue. L'homme avait tout d'abord exigé qu'elle s'y présentât seule. Root avait fermement refusé. Elle l'avait persuadé qu'elle pourrait lui obtenir peut-être plus qu'il ne demandait, mais qu'elle n'accepterait jamais de le rencontrer si elle n'était pas accompagnée de son assistante et de deux de ses hommes.

« Vous vous moquez de moi, Madame Judner...

\- Capitaine Judner, l'avait repris Root.

\- Si vous voulez, concéda-t-il d'un ton méprisant. Vous voulez vous présenter à notre entrevue accompagnée de trois personnes ? N'avez-vous pas aussi prévu des agents de la CIA, des journalistes ?

\- Que vous importe ? Je ne suis pas votre otage, ni votre obligée. Si vous refusez, nous arrêterons là notre discussion. Vous pourrez dire adieu à vos millions et à vos comptes numérotés.

\- Je descendrais votre chien d'officier, cracha l'homme cagoulé. Je filmerai son exécution et je vous dénoncerai comme responsable devant votre gouvernement et le peuple américain, de sa mort bestiale. Une décapitation, croyez-vous que cela aurait du succès sur le réseaux sociaux ? Serez-vous aussi fière et arrogante avec des galons de sous-officier ?

\- Vraiment ? répliqua calmement Root. Qui vous croirait ? Vos anciens petits copains ont décapité à tour de bras et posté à foison leurs exploits sur Internet. Qui croit à leurs divagations à part ceux qui en sont déjà convaincus ? Quel a été l'impact dites-moi, de l'exécution du pilote jordanien brûlé vif dans une cage l'année dernière ? Qui a cru qu'il était un infidèle, un chien ou un traître ? Et comment pourriez-vous m'impliquer ? Le Capitaine Lepskin est un officier respectable et un homme précieux, mais c'est un soldat et malgré les discours lénifiants de notre gouvernement qui assure qu'une guerre peut être propre, qui y croit, encore une fois ? Vous ? Moi ? Mes supérieurs ? La CIA ? Ian Lepskin recevra la _Purple Hearth_ et son nom ornera la liste des hommes tombés pour la liberté. Plus, son souvenir sera vénéré au sein de l'armée des États-Unis comme au sein de l'armée Kurde. Mais vous ? Qu'y aurez-vous gagné ? Vous n'agissez pas pour des raisons politiques ou religieuses, vous ne cherchez que votre intérêt financier. Refusez ma proposition, tuez Ian Lepskin, que vous restera-t-il ? Une occasion manquée. Vous avez raison, le gouvernement américain est prêt à payer très cher pour récupérer l'homme que vous détenez et j'ai carte blanche pour vous donner ce que moi, je jugerai justifié. Réfléchissez donc bien avant de faire preuve d'obstination.

\- Carte blanche ?

\- Oui, et tout ce que je vous aurais promis vous sera accordé. Je suis votre seul contact, écartez-moi et dites adieu à votre argent.

\- C'est d'accord. »

L'homme fixa un rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Root et son escorte devraient se rendre à un point GPS. Un hangar situé dans une zone industrielle en périphérie d'Erbil. Root savait que ce ne serait que la première étape d'un long voyage qui d'étapes en étapes la mènerait devant l'homme cagoulé qui venait de lui parler.

...

Les officiers américains, le responsable de l'antenne de la CIA présent au Kurdistan et le consul général des États-Unis à Erbil représentant le gouvernement américain avaient assisté à l'entretien tout comme un général kurde, deux officiers des forces anti-terroristes kurdes et le ministre des affaires Peshmergas, et tous exigèrent un débriefing immédiat.

Les militaires américains s'étonnèrent des déclarations de Root. L'assurance qu'elle avait donnée aux ravisseurs d'avoir reçu carte blanche leur semblait mensongère. Le consul confirma pourtant ses dires, tout comme l'agent de la CIA rapporta qu'il avait reçu une note en ce sens : le Capitaine May Judner assurait seule la responsabilité de la négociation et n'avait à rendre de compte à personne.

« Capitaine, intervint le général Kurde au cours du debriefing. Le Capitaine Ian Lepskin est un officier de l'armée américaine, cependant, il sert depuis plus deux ans sous les ordres d'un officier kurde au sein d'une unité kurde. L'enlèvement a eu lieu lors d'un combat qui a opposé des forces kurdes à des forces étrangères sur le territoire du Kurdistan. En conséquence, nous aimerions vous assigner un observateur. Vous avez obtenu du terroriste qu'il accepte que vous soyez accompagnée par qui vous voulez. Nous accorderiez-vous cette faveur ? »

Root se trouvait assise à côté d'Élisa Brown. Elle tourna la tête vers elle et celle-ci lui adressa un léger signe de tête. Rien ne s'opposait à ce qu'un observateur kurde les accompagnât. Refuser éveillerait la suspicion des kurdes et ils se sentiraient insultés. Les Américains trouveraient eux, la décision contraire aux lois de la diplomatie et chercheraient à savoir ce qui avait motivé ce refus.

Shaw se tenait debout dans un angle de la pièce et de son côté, semblait beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Root lui avait imposé deux partenaires qu'elle ne connaissait pas, même si elle ne remettait en question ni sa décision, ni la confiance qu'elle leur manifestait, mais se voir imposer un homme inconnu... Elle savait que leur couverture exigeait qu'elles répondissent favorablement à la demande des Kurdes, mais...

« Acceptez, leur dit Athéna. »

Shaw se renfrogna, Root feignant de réfléchir laissa errer son regard de son côté et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Shaw se mordit la lèvre.

« Root, c'est l'officier dont je t'ai parlé, expliqua Athéna. Sameen, c'est le Commandant de l'unité à laquelle était affecté Ian Lepskin. Ils sont amis. C'est un homme sûr et il fera tout pour sauver Ian Lepskin. Il le considère comme un membre de sa famille et tu sais ce que ça signifie ici. »

Oui, Shaw le savait. Elle se détendit et comme Élisa Brown donna elle aussi son assentiment.

« J'accepte de prendre avec moi un observateur si vous m'assurez qu'il ne me causera aucun problème et me laissera faire mon travail, annonça Root.

\- Le Commandant Ibrahim renoncera à son grade et sera placé sous vos ordres comme Lieutenant. Cela vous convient-il, Capitaine ? demanda le Général kurde.

\- Ce sera parfait, mon Général. »

Parfait ? Parfait pour Root, pour Brown, pour tous ces fichus officiers, pensait Shaw dépitée. Elle, avec ses deux sardines se retrouvait être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Elle se sentait offensée dans sa dignité d'officier. Reese avait raison elle aurait détesté être intégrée dans l'armée comme troufion.

…

 

Shaw remâchait sa rancœur depuis qu'elle avait revêtu son uniforme. L'admiration que lui vouait Élisa Brown et l'effarement qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter la face de Jack Muller à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, ne l'aidait pas non plus à se sentir plus à l'aise.

À peine débarqués, ils avaient été conduits au consulat où le consul, le responsable de l'antenne locale de la CIA et deux officiers attendaient Root pour une première réunion de crise. Elle avait exigé que Brown et Shaw y assistât. Brown en tant qu'assistante, Shaw en tant que responsable de sa sécurité. Muller n'avait pas été mentionné, Root aurait préféré qu'il fût lui aussi présent, mais elle le prit à part un moment et lui demanda de tester l'ambiance, de faire ami-ami avec tout le personnel qu'il rencontrerait : secrétaires, militaires, femmes de ménage, etc. Il était plus sociable que Shaw et s'acquitterait certainement très bien de cette tâche. Son âge, trente-quatre ans, et son grade, trois chevrons et trois arcs entourant un losange, ses quinze ans de service, lui conférerait l'aura d'un vétéran. L'uniforme des Marines et la mission à laquelle il participait, feraient le reste.

Après la réunion, le consul leur avait proposé de se reposer dans une pièce de réception du consulat. Il avait fait installer des lits de camps et s'ils le désiraient, il leur ferait apporter à manger. Ils n'avaient qu'à demander. La proposition avait été chaleureusement accueillie. Leur vol avait atterri à cinq heures du matin, il était neuf heures, et le rendez-vous fixé par le ravisseur était à dix heures.

…

 

Il était à présent midi passé. Shaw avait faim et elle avait surtout hâte d'être au lendemain, que Root menât à bien cette fichue négociation, qu'elles récupèrent Lepskin et qu'Athéna l'envoyât refaire sa vie dans un pays lointain, loin de l'attention malsaine de Samaritain.

Si Shaw rêvait parfois d'étrangler Athéna pour lui avoir fabriqué des couvertures qu'elle jugeait inappropriées et insultantes, elle lui accordait sa pleine confiance pour ce qui était de prendre soin d'une personne en danger. Athéna n'offrait pas à ses protégés un nouveau départ, mais une vie construite dans laquelle ils pouvaient aisément se glisser. Elle leur assurait une vie épanouissante, pleine de rencontres et de nouveaux défis à relever. Comme elle en avait offert une à Mark, comme elle en avait offert à une à Reese quand elle l'avait intégré à la police criminelle de New-York, à Harold avec son poste de professeur et comme elle en avait régulièrement offert à Root. Cet enthousiaste caméléon s'amusait de tout et profitait de toutes ses couvertures pour étendre ses connaissances et acquérir de nouvelles compétences, mais Shaw restait persuadée qu'Athéna avait toujours veillé à lui fabriquer des identités qui n'allaient pas à l'encontre de ses goûts et de ses valeurs.

De fil en aiguille Shaw se demanda pourquoi Athéna ne lui réservait pas ce même genre d'attention.

Elle détestait travailler sous couverture. Son physique avantageux l'avait souvent conduite à se retrouver en tenue de soirée ou en tailleur, à jouer aux femmes fatales, à devoir séduire. S'habiller élégamment, porter des talons, se maquiller, ne lui déplaisait pas. Shaw aimait son corps et se trouvait plutôt pas mal, elle avait conscience de son charme et elle savait s'en servir quand cela devenait nécessaire. Pour séduire un homme par exemple et l'emmener dans une chambre où pendant deux ou trois heures, elle satisferait auprès de lui ses ardeurs sexuelles.

Elle savait user de séduction, pour la bonne raison qu'elle n'acceptait pas qu'on pût la draguer. Elle engageait toujours la première la danse et s'arrogeait le droit de la mener de bout en bout. Rapidement. Mais elle ne faisait pas de rentre-dedans, elle trouvait cela vulgaire. Même pressée, même ivre ou en manque, elle sacrifiait à un minimum d'élégance, de rituel. Approche subtile, sourire en coin, regards appuyés, rapprochement des corps. Pas trop de blabla par contre. Les bavards l'insupportaient.

Bref, la tenue ne lui posait pas trop de problèmes. Sauf quand c'était pour assurer neuf heures de vente et de promotion de produits de beauté au rayon parfumerie d'un grand magasin de luxe ou que les insignes accrochés à son uniforme la ravalaient à un rang de subalterne et que Root arborât en sa présence, avec une fierté imbécile, deux barrettes de Capitaine.

…

 

« Capitaine, voici la voiture mise à votre disposition, dit le responsable de la CIA. Le directeur Beale nous a demandé de vous fournir une voiture banalisée qui ne soit équipée ni d'un GPS, ni de système de géolocalisation ou d'un ordinateur de bord. Le modèle n'est donc pas très récent, mais le véhicule a été entièrement révisé. Chef, il me semble que vous exercez les fonctions de chauffeur, je vous remets donc les clefs.

\- Merci, Monsieur, dit Muller.

\- Capitaine, contrairement aux usages, des chambres vous ont été réservées au Sheraton. Je n'approuve pas cette mesure. Elle m'a été imposée et je ne peux m'y opposer. J'aimerais cependant que vous repensiez cet arrangement.

\- Que nous proposeriez vous en échange, Monsieur Jinks ? demanda Root hautaine. Une planque ? Un logement dans une caserne malodorante ? C'est non. Je suis à peu près certaine que nous serons surveillés. Dès l'instant où je vais quitter l'enceinte du consulat, je veux êtrei seule. Moi, mon équipe et personne d'autre. J'irai loger au Sheraton, parce que je ne veux plus avoir aucun contacts avec la CIA, l'armée, les services de renseignements kurdes ou le personnel du consulat. Je travaillerai dans la plus complète autonomie et j'entends bien que personne n'interfère plus dans ma négociation. Flores !

\- Mon capitaine, fit Shaw en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

\- Voyez-vous, Monsieur Jinks, le Caporal Flores fait office auprès de moi et pour le temps de cette mission, de garde du corps. Elle ne me quitte jamais. Elle est mes yeux derrière mon dos, mes oreilles aux murs. Caporal, quels sont vos ordres ?

\- Vous protéger, mon Capitaine.

\- Vous pouvez développer s'il vous plaît ?

\- Ma tâche est d'éliminer toute personne présentant un danger pour votre sécurité, d'abattre sans discuter toute cible que vous me désignerez, quelle que soit son identité.

\- Et si je vous désigne Monsieur Jinks, Monsieur le consul ou encore le Général Stowe ?

\- Je suis à vos ordres, mon Capitaine. J'ai été assignée à cette mission pour vous protéger et suivre vos ordres.

\- Vous tueriez n'importe qui ? demanda Jinks légèrement dubitatif.

\- Même le président Obama, Monsieur. »

Shaw regarda, sous un faux air d'indifférence, mais avec une vraie jubilation, le responsable de la CIA blêmir. Il venait de reconnaître une tueuse. Une vraie. Il tourna ses yeux vers Root et la dévisagea. Un sourire arrogant, crâne et suffisant flottait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et dans ses yeux brillait une petite lueur de joie qui la rendait vraiment terrifiante. Shaw, elle, la trouvait dangereuse et fascinante.

« J'ai compris, Capitaine.

\- Vous êtes un homme plein de sagesse Jinks.

\- Je m'étonne que vous ayez consenti à prendre un observateur kurde avec vous.

\- Je suis diplomate.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Si cela sert mes intérêts...

\- Vous êtes protégée par de bien puissantes personnes, Capitaine...

\- Je suis surtout une négociatrice inégalable. Je suis la dernière chance du Capitaine Lepskin et si j'échoue... c'est que sa chance était déjà passée.

\- Pas de réprimande en perspective alors ?

\- Personne n'oserait, affirma Root d'un ton coupant.

\- Tenez-nous quand même au courant.

\- Vous serez informés du résultat, si ce n'est pas par moi, la négociation comporte certains risques, ce sera par Monsieur Beale.

\- Vous ne repasserez pas par le consulat ?

\- Non.

\- Mais...

\- Cette affaire ne vous concerne plus, Jinks, conclut Root sèchement. Au revoir. »

Root claqua des doigts. Muller, déjà au volant, mit le moteur de la Chevrolet en route. Brown monta sur le siège passager avant. Root pencha la tête vers Shaw, qui s'empressa, mâchoire serrées, de lui ouvrir la portière, puis de faire rapidement le tour de la voiture et de monter à ses côtés.

« Au Sheraton Jack ! Une fois arrivés, vous montez tous dans vos chambres, vous enfilez votre _Blue Dress_ et on se retrouve tous au restaurant de l'hôtel, je vous offre le déjeuner. Vous aurez ensuite quartier libre jusqu'à demain matin, mais veillez à ne pas faire de folies. Pas de visites touristiques non plus. Vous resterez à l'hôtel, mais vous n'êtes pas consignés dans vos chambres. C'est d'accord ?

\- Pourquoi la _Blue Dress_ , Madame ? demanda Élisa Brown.

\- Pour rendre tout ceci très officiel. Je ne veux pas que les ravisseurs ou les Kurdes pensent que nous préparons un coup fourré. L'hôtel sera bourré d'espions et nous leur montrerons que nous n'avons rien à cacher. »

Elle ne mentionna pas que les tenues renverraient Shaw dans l'ombre et qu'elle et Élisa Brown en tenue d'officier attireraient les regards, détournant l'attention de l'obscur caporal, qu'elle voulait qu'ils partageassent un bon repas ensemble, qu'ils le méritaient tous. Le vol avait été long, la matinée tendue et la journée du lendemain promettait d'être dangereuse et mouvementée. Elle aurait préféré rester tranquille dans sa chambre et Shaw peut-être aussi, mais elle devait veiller à ce que leur équipe soit soudée avant de partir à l'aventure, qu'une certaine fraternité se fondât entre ses membres.

Son initiative se révéla très efficace. L'ambiance dans la salle de restaurant était feutrée et chaleureuse, relaxante. Ils parlèrent peu, mais le repas fut détendu. Shaw se dérida un peu, appréciant la variété et la qualité du buffet proposé par l'hôtel. Root apprécia sa prudence, Shaw ne partit jamais se servir et se resservir qu'en compagnie d'Élisa Brown ou de Root. Quand la jeune agent ne manifesta plus l'intention de retourner au buffet, Shaw jeta un coup d'œil à Root qui se leva pour l'accompagner.

À leur arrivée dans le hall, puis au restaurant, leur groupe avait attiré les regards. Il était peu probable que quiconque ait jamais vu autrement qu'au cinéma ou la télévision des Marines revêtus de leur _Blue Dress_ , quatre d'un coup dont trois jeunes femmes, cela ne pouvait qu'exciter la curiosité. Comme l'avait prévu Root l'attention du personnel et des clients de l'hôtel se porta principalement sur elle et sur Élisa Brown. Muller fit impression parce qu'il avait une carrure imposante et que l'uniforme de sous-officier qu'il portait avec son pantalon à galon rouge, les rehauts de couleur rouge de sa veste et son ceinturon blanc, étaient spectaculaires, quoique le baudrier, la cravate rouge, sur celui des femmes, firent aussi leur effet. Mais ce qui attirait les regards sur les deux femmes officiers, c'était le nombre impressionnant de décorations et d'insignes qu'elles arboraient, s'étalant en placard sur leur poitrine. Celle de Shaw se montrait moins colorée, plus modeste.

À la fin du repas, Root invita ses hôtes à prendre leur café dans les salons de l'hôtel, mais s'excusa de ne pas se joindre à eux.

« Caporal, vous restez ou vous m'accompagnez ?

\- Je viens avec vous, mon Capitaine. »

Shaw jouait sérieusement son rôle.

« Bien. Lieutenant, Chef, bonne journée. N'hésitez pas à me contacter si cela vous semble nécessaire. »

Brown et Muller se levèrent, mais évitèrent de saluer militairement.

Root et Shaw montèrent. Athéna leur avait réservé deux suites, une que partageaient Brown et Muller, une pour les deux jeunes femmes. En arrivant, Shaw balança ses escarpins au petit bonheur, ce qui montrait sa contrariété et elle alla se poster devant une fenêtre.

« Je serai bien allée nager, dit-elle en contemplant la piscine qui colorait d'un bleu brillant les jardins de l'hôtel.

\- Tu es bien trop sexy pour te permettre d'aller nager, Sam. Tu attirerais trop les regards.

\- Je sais.

\- Pourquoi tu ne regardes pas si Gen ne t'a pas envoyé un message ?

\- Nous sommes parties avant-hier, Root !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, elle a beaucoup de devoir à rendre, elle n'a peut-être pas voulu t'embêter avec ça mercredi.

\- Mouais.

\- Sam ? l'appela Root doucement.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es vraiment aussi contrariée que ça pour... euh, pour ta couverture ?

\- Non. Enfin si... Okay, je sais que c'est débile et que je fais preuve d'un orgueil mal placé, mais sans rire, caporal ? Et... euh...Pff ! »

Root vint se placer derrière elle.

« Je t'aime bien en caporal, je t'aime surtout bien en garde du corps, lui dit affectueusement Root. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu tiens ce rôle auprès de moi. Et je te trouve très sexy en uniforme !

\- T'es con ! lui répondit gentiment Shaw. »

Root lui enleva sa casquette et lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Je t'aime bien avec les cheveux courts aussi.

\- Je sais ça, mais...

\- Mais tu détestes. Je suis désolée, Sam. »

Elle avait dû lui recouper les cheveux avant d'arriver à Erbil. Ils n'étaient pas assez longs pour qu'elle pût convenablement les attacher et trop longs pour le règlement en vigueur au sein de l'USMC. Shaw n'avait pas protesté, mais dans l'avion, sa coupe de cheveux avait fini de rendre son humeur exécrable pour toute la durée du voyage.

« C'est euh... je...

\- C'est okay, Sameen. Je comprends. »

Shaw se retourna vers Root et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ses bras s'enroulèrent légèrement autour de sa taille. Root passa les siens autour de ses épaules. La perte de ses cheveux évoquait le peu de respect dont avait fait preuve Samaritain à son encontre, une atteinte à son intégrité physique qui lui rappelait le reste. Tout le reste. Shaw savait que son attachement à ses cheveux ne méritait pas qu'elle se sentît blessée, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Root l'avait compris. L'important n'était pas qu'elle eût été rasée, mais, pour des raisons obscures, ce qu'impliquait pour Shaw qu'elle l'eût été.

Root avait dans l'avion contacté Genrika et lui avait impérieusement suggéré de ne pas oublier de soumettre ses devoirs à corriger à Shaw. La jeune fille reçut le message cinq sur cinq, Shaw avait besoin de se distraire et Root lui demandait son aide. Quand Shaw ouvrit sa messagerie, elle trouva une version de Russe à corriger, un devoir de biologie et un autre de mathématiques. La version faisait plus de deux pages.

« Mais elle prépare quoi ? maugréa Shaw. Un Master de littérature russe ? »

Genrika lui demandait aussi s'il était possible qu'elles communiquassent par webcam, elle ne comprenait pas une leçon de physique et se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de résoudre le moindre problème qui s'attachait à la leçon.

Shaw s'attaqua d'abord aux corrections, puis elle appela Genrika. Root souriait dans son coin en les entendant discuter, heureuse d'abord que Genrika ait compris son intention et répondu présente et ensuite que Shaw prît si au sérieux ses obligations envers la jeune fille, qu'elle se montrât si patiente et attentionnée.

Quand Shaw quitta Genrika, la nuit tombait déjà.

« Root, tu vas travailler encore longtemps ?

\- J'en ai encore pour une heure je pense.

\- Okay, je t'attends. Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu avais pensé de ton entretien avec le type ce matin. »

Root pivota sur sa chaise.

« Non, c'est vrai, je préférais avoir ton avis d'abord.

\- Il est en pourparlers avec quelqu'un d'autre, affirma Shaw sans ambages.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Oui à 80%. Il était trop confiant. Ces gars peuvent être arrogants, mais ils sont toujours prudents. Il a changé d'attitude quand il a compris que tu pouvais lui offrir plus qu'il ne l'espérait, quand tu lui as dit que tu avais carte blanche.

\- Je le lui ai dit pour cette raison.

\- Ouais, c'était bien joué.

\- J'ai eu peur qu'il ne me plante. Tu crois que Samaritain l'a contacté ?

\- Oui, mais nous avons toujours la main. Il attendra de te rencontrer avant de prendre sa décision. Je ne crois pas que Samaritain sache que nous sommes sur le coup. Que le gouvernement le soit, oui. Mais toi et moi, non.

\- Et... ?

\- On va le récupérer. On est sûres de rencontrer les ravisseurs, donc on est sûres de le récupérer. »

Root sourit à la confiance dont Shaw faisait preuve.

« Si je ne le pensais pas, je n'aurai plus qu'à me tirer une balle dans le crâne, Root. »

Root se leva et marcha sur elle. Elle lui prit le menton et força Shaw à la regarder. Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre.

« Je t'aime Sameen, murmura Root. »

Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et se recula. Shaw resta figée habitée de pensées contradictoires.

« Bon, tu ne veux pas aller dîner ? proposa Root pour la distraire. Je suis sûre que ton après-midi de professeur t'as ouvert l'appétit. Non ?

\- Euh... Oui.

\- Tu veux manger ici ou au restaurant ?

\- J'ai une autre idée. Root, on a des vêtements civils, euh.. discrets ?

\- Tu entends quoi par là ?

\- Athéna ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne peux pas nous faire livrer des trucs passe-partout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Des pantalons larges, une chemise discrète pour Root, pour moi un tee-shirt noir fera l'affaire.

\- J'ai emporté mon pantalon en lin beige.

\- Non, il est trop clair, noir c'est mieux.

\- Mets-toi sur un ordinateur Sameen et dis-moi ce qui te convient, lui proposa Athéna. »

Athéna afficha des photos, Shaw choisit et une demi-heure plus tard leur commande était livrée dans leur suite par un chasseur.

« Change-toi Root, je t'emmène.

\- Tu veux aller où ?

\- Dans un endroit sympa.

\- Tu es déjà venue ici ?

\- Oui, je suis venue en perm, quand j'étais basée en Irak. »

Shaw entraîna Root à la citadelle.

Ian Lepskin avait pensé avec raison que Shaw eût été de bonne compagnie quand, trois semaines plus tôt, il était venu au même endroit et s'était assis à la même table qu'occupaient à présent les deux jeunes femmes. Des années auparavant, Shaw alors en permission, était venue errer autour de la Citadelle. Elle avait parcouru le bazar, était montée à Citadelle et avait musardé dans les ruelles abandonnées. À l'époque, le gouvernement venait de décider l'évacuation des derniers habitants et les maisons gardaient encore des traces tangibles de ses derniers occupants. Elle s'était ensuite arrêtée en bas des escaliers qui menaient des portes de la Citadelle détruites en 2013 parce que restaurées par Saddam Hussein dans un style non conforme au reste des bâtiments, au pied de la colline. Elle avait abouti sur le trottoir. Les petites boutiques d'instruments de musique traditionnels, de vêtements ou de tenues typiques, de souvenirs plus ou moins authentiques, n'avaient pas encore baissé leur rideau. Les arcades qui bordaient le bazar, charriaient une foule de promeneurs et les voitures et les charrettes à bras se disputaient la rue avec les taxis.

L'ambiance, bon enfant et paisible, lui avait plu, le côté bordélique de la circulation l'avait amusée. Les Kurdes étaient discrets, elle était habillée à l'occidentale et personne n'était venu lui adresser la parole. Elle avait remarqué les petits restaurants un peu plus loin et s'y était attablée. Elle y avait apprécié les brochettes, le pain, l'assiette de crudités servie avec, l'aimable empressement du patron. La paix et la tranquillité. Après des mois de tension, de levers aux aurores, elle avait goûté au plaisir d'être seule, de ne plus porter ses barrettes de lieutenant, de profiter de la liberté que lui donnait son statut d'étrangère de pouvoir se comporter comme elle se serait comportée à New-York, de ne pas être regardée de travers parce qu'elle était une femme seule et qu'elle mangeait sur une table posée sur le trottoir. Tout ce qu'une Kurde pouvait difficilement se permette. Contrairement à une Mexicaine... Parce que c'était la nationalité qu'elle revendiquait, et si on s'étonnait parfois qu'elle parle si bien arabe, elle avouait être née au Liban.

Quand elle avait étudié l'arabe classique, elle s'était intéressée aux divers parlers en usage dans le monde arabe. Elle avait regardé des films principalement égyptiens et libanais. Elle avait séjourné dans les deux pays au cours de ses années de médecine. En Irak, elle avait vite attrapé l'accent et les usages de l'arabe parlé dans le pays. Mais au point de vue linguistique, le libanais l'avait toujours beaucoup amusée et les ressortissants des pays limitrophes identifiaient tout de suite un Libanais quand il parlait. Quand elle ne portait pas l'uniforme, quand elle était en permission et que personne ne la connaissait, elle adoptait l'accent et le parler libanais, avec son omission des « Qaf » sourds et ses inserts de vocabulaires français ou anglais.

…

 

Root adora l'endroit et Shaw se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant son comportement. Elle souriait aux anges et portait sur tout ce qui l'entourait un regard curieux et enthousiaste. Elle laissa Shaw commander le repas et se lécha les doigts comme une gamine après chaque brochette qu'elle mangea. Elles n'échangèrent pratiquement aucune parole, savourant le moment. Quand leur regards se croisaient Root souriait gentiment à Shaw et celle-ci lui répondait par des demi-grimaces amicales.

Shaw proposa à Root de rentrer à pied jusqu'au Sheraton, elle lui assura que ce n'était pas loin et que les rues étaient sûres. Shaw paya leur dîner et entraîna Root à sa suite. Elles se retrouvèrent sur la place Shar et à l'initiative de Shaw, s'arrêtèrent au niveau des grandes fontaines. Elles se retournèrent et appuyées contre la pierre d'un bassin, elles restèrent un moment à observer la foule et à admirer la citadelle illuminée.

« C'est vraiment beau, dit Root. Merci de m'avoir amenée ici Sameen. »

Shaw glissa sa main dans la sienne en réponse et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

« Sam ? s'étonna Root surprise que Shaw se permette un geste si intime en public.

\- On est au Proche-Orient, Root !

\- Et.. ?

\- Ben, c'est naturel, abrutie.

\- Ah oui... ?! fit Root en levant un sourcil.

\- Pff, arrête ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Oui, mais... »

Shaw commença à dégager ses doigts.

« D'accord, d'accord je ne dis plus rien, on la joue Proche-Orient, dit précipitamment Root en lui serrant les doigts pour l'empêcher de la lâcher. »

Shaw lui abandonna sa main. Les gens continuaient autour d'elles à discuter, à flâner, des enfants jouaient avec l'eau des bassins, des femmes se promenaient avec des nourrissons ou des enfants en bas âge dans les bras.

« La guerre, c'est moche, dit soudain Shaw.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Apporte la guerre ici, et que restera-t-il de tous ce que tu vois devant toi ? Il ne restera que des cris, du sang, de la puanteur... La guerre pue. »

Root ne répondit rien, elle avait dans sa vie été confrontée à beaucoup de violence et de misère, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment vécu de conflit armé. Elle avait effectué des missions au Mexique pour Athéna, la violence y était endémique, mais cela ne pouvait se comparer aux guerres qui déchiraient la région. Root pensait que Shaw avait aimé être soldat, participer à des missions. Son humeur sombre et amère la déconcertait un peu.

« Viens on rentre, lui dit Shaw en la tirant pas la main. »

Elle se remirent en route, Shaw lâcha sa main et continua à marcher silencieusement à ses côtés.

…

 

Cette nuit-là, après s'être d'abord passionnément abandonnée à Root, après avoir gémi, sué, crié, après l'avoir étroitement serrée contre elle, après l'avoir entraînée sur des rivages où Root perdait toute notion du temps, dérivait portée par son plaisir et les mains de Shaw, après avoir pris ensuite ses distances et regagné son propre lit pour leur accorder au moins quelques heures de repos, couchée seule dans son lit, Shaw fut assaillie par d'horribles cauchemars.

Elle surnagea pendant des heures entre inconscience, demi-conscience et réveils difficiles. Ses tourments la poursuivirent même après qu'elle eut abandonné son lit pour celui de Root. Elle s'accrocha à la jeune femme, la tête posée sur son épaule. Elle referma ses poings si serrés sur elle que Root en porterait certainement des hématomes pendant des jours. Elle la mordit aussi dans son sommeil et Root se retint à grand peine de ne pas hurler de douleur. Athéna émit des sons pour la première fois à l'oreille des deux jeunes femmes. Root se laissait emporter par la détresse de Shaw et l'intelligence artificielle la sentait glisser vers le désespoir de se sentir impuissante à la rassurer et à lui apporter la paix.

 

* * *

 

Le minibus cahotait sur une mauvaise route de montagne, malmenant ses passagers, qui se cognaient les uns aux autres quand ils occupaient des places voisines. Ils roulaient depuis plus de quatre heures.

 

 

Le matin, Dejwar Ibrahim les attendait en uniforme d'officier Kurde dans le grand hall du Sheraton. Root lui avait tendu une main chaleureuse en signe de bienvenue. Il s'était présenté comme Lieutenant et l'avait remerciée d'avoir accepté qu'il les accompagnât. Muller, Brown et Shaw l'avait salué et Root avait décliné pour lui leur nom et leur grade.

Ils avaient tous les cinq embarqué dans la Chevrolet et avaient rejoint le lieu de rendez-vous indiqué par le ravisseur : un grand hangar dans la banlieue de la ville.

En arrivant à destination, Muller suivant les indications de Root coda à l'aide de l'avertisseur le signal convenu. Les portes du hangar coulissèrent et Muller entra au ralenti. Les portes se refermèrent derrière la voiture et ils furent aussitôt encerclée pas des hommes armés de fusils-mitrailleurs. La tension à l'intérieur de la Chevrolet était palpable. Un homme leur hurla de lever les mains, paumes en vue et de descendre doucement de leur véhicule.

« Que personne ne fasse l'idiot, recommanda Root. Caporal ?

\- J'ai compris, je ne tuerai personne maintenant, grogna Shaw.

\- J'espère, Sam, sinon nous sommes tous morts.

\- Pff, prends-moi pour une débile. »

À peine étaient-ils sortis de leur voiture, qu'on leur ordonna de s'allonger face contre terre avec les mains sur la tête. Ils furent brutalement fouillés, des pieds à la tête. Aucune arme ne fut découverte sur eux. Pas même un couteau. Les trois jeunes femmes apprécièrent peu l'empressement que mirent leur fouilleur respectif à s'occuper d'elle, à garder leurs mains un peu plus qu'il n'était nécessaire entre leur jambes ou au niveau de leur poitrine. Les sourires graveleux et les regards égrillards ne leur échappèrent pas non plus. Elles gardèrent pourtant toutes les trois un visage impassible, regardant leur vis-à- vis, quand elle se furent remises debout, droit dans les yeux, attendant qu'ils cédassent les premiers. Et ils cédèrent tous les trois les premiers.

Muller ne broncha pas, mais Dejwar Ibrahim ne put s'empêcher de jurer entre ses dents. Il était chez lui, les trois jeunes femmes, étrangères de surcroît, se trouvaient en quelque sorte être ses hôtes et il ne supportait pas qu'on pût leur manquer de respect. Un des hommes qui l'avait entendu ricana :

« T'inquiète, ce sont des occidentales, elles ont l'habitude qu'on leur fouille l'entrejambe.

\- Chien, cracha Ibrahim. »

L'homme lui décrocha un coup de crosse dans le ventre qui plia le Kurde en deux.

« Si vous touchez encore à un de mes hommes, j'annule tout, annonça Root glaciale en arabe.

\- Et à une femme ? demanda l'un des hommes se croyant malin. »

Root, identifia l'homme qui avait fouillé Élisa Brown. Elle fonça sur lui et lui décrocha violemment un coup remontant de la base de la paume de la main sous le dessous du nez. L'homme partit en arrière en hurlant. Les armes se braquèrent sur elle.

« Khalas ! cria un homme qui se tenait depuis le début en retrait. Le Colonel a dit qu'il voulait parlementer avec eux et qu'on ne devait pas toucher à un seul de leurs cheveux. Et vous calmez-vous, fit-il en s'adressant à Root.

\- Cet homme est un porc, cracha Root avec mépris en désignant du menton l'homme qu'elle venait de frapper. »

L'homme qui semblait être le responsable envoyé par le « _Colonel_ », Colonel qui désignait certainement l'homme cagoulé avec qui elle avait parlementé le jour précédent, s'approcha de l'homme en sang qui avait offensé Root. Il dégaina un pistolet et lui tira une balle dans la tête à bout portant.

« Votre honneur est-il maintenant vengé ? demanda le chef de groupe.

\- C'est mieux, déclara Root froidement. »

L'altercation et ses brutales conséquences impressionnèrent tous ceux qui y avaient assisté. De différentes manières.

Les bandits ré-évaluèrent les trois femmes qui leur faisaient face. Celle qui venait de se montrer violente et avait accepté avec morgue et indifférence l'exécution de leur camarade leur avaient semblé depuis le début la plus ridicule vêtue en militaire. Elle était grande et mince, elle avait l'air doux et fragile. Obsédés par sa bouche et ses fesses, ils en avaient oublié de regarder ses yeux. Les deux autres femmes arboraient des têtes de guerrières. Certains des hommes présents avaient croisé des combattantes kurdes au cours de leur périple. Elles avaient en commun avec les deux militaires occidentales, la même détermination inscrite au fond de leur yeux, la même lueur désabusée, désespéré de ceux qui en ont trop vu, qui sont prêt à aller jusqu'au bout, qui préfèrent mourir que reculer, de ceux qui ont une revanche à prendre et que rien n'arrête. Mais l'autre avec son sourire et ses traits fins ? Au milieu des armes braquées sur elle, elle était venue exploser le nez de leur camarade Abdelkarim, l'avait insulté et assisté à son exécution sans sourciller.

Élisa Brown affichait un rictus satisfait.

Jack Muller frissonnait d'admiration, il retrouvait la machine à tuer qu'il avait rencontrée en février au Nouveau Mexique.

Dejwar Ibrahim impressionné par le sang-froid de la jeune femme, s'étonnait qu'un officier envoyé pour une mission de négociation montrât tant de cruauté.

Shaw souriait en coin. Elle s'avoua qu'elle n'aurait pas su mieux que Root gérer la situation. Elle reconnaissait que Root avait très intelligemment manœuvré, prenant de façon définitive l'ascendant sur leurs adversaires. Root croisa son regard. Shaw hocha discrètement la tête et un éclair de fierté brilla dans les yeux du Capitaine Judsen : son Caporal approuvait la façon dont elle avait inversé le rapport de force.

« Bon, maintenant que les compteurs sont remis à zéro, on pourrait peut-être y aller, suggéra Root au chef de groupe. J'aimerais bien que cette affaire soit conclue avant ce soir.

\- Cela ne dépend pas de moi, mais vous avez raison. Le Colonel n'aime pas attendre. Suivez-moi. »

L'homme les fit monter dans un minibus. Dans l'un des dix minibus banalisés qui se trouvaient stationnés à l'intérieur du hangar et qui ne se démarquaient en rien de ceux qu'on louait pour partir en excursion ou de ceux qui assuraient les liaisons entre les différentes villes et les différents villages du Kurdistan.

« On y va ! cria-t-il à ses hommes »

Les hommes se dispersèrent dans les minibus et tout le monde démarra en même temps. Les véhicules sortirent un par un à deux minutes d'intervalle à chaque fois et partirent dans des directions opposées.

 

* * *

 

Le minibus évita tous les barrages pourtant nombreux mis en place sur les axes routiers qui desservaient les villes et les villages et partaient vers les frontières du Kurdistan, en Iran, en Turquie, en Syrie ou en Irak. Personne, ni du côté kurde, ni du côté américain ne tenta de savoir quel minibus transportait la négociatrice et son équipe. Ils avaient suivi leur voiture jusqu'au hangar et s'étaient ensuite prudemment retirés.

La négociatrice avait été convaincante, personne ne voulait risquer une bavure ou pire, en porter la responsabilité, persuadé que si un seul membre de l'équipe envoyé chez les ravisseurs survivait au massacre des autres, il chercherait à savoir ce qui avait fait capoter la négociation et que, quand il le saurait, il prendrait des mesures radicales et ferait chèrement payer la note de ses camarades morts aux responsables, qu'importait leur statut. Terence Beale avait prévenu Jinks qui avait prévenu tous ceux présents lors de la réunion au consulat.

Le Capitaine Judsen avait toute latitude pour mener sa négociation comme elle l'entendait et Beale avait glissé qu'elle était brillante, mais extrêmement dangereuse. Qu'elle ne pardonnait aucun manquement à ses ordres et que les trois militaires qui l'accompagnaient lui était dévoués corps et âme. Elle incarnait leur conscience et leur servait de seule référence. Beale alla même jusqu'à arranger la mort d'un ambassadeur assassiné en Libye. Officiellement, le diplomate avait été victime d'une attaque terroriste. La CIA, insinua-t-il, avait arrangé cette version.

La vérité était que Monsieur l'ambassadeur avait voulu superviser une opération menée par le Capitaine Judsen, opération qui avait mal tourné et s'était soldée par des morts et l'échec de la négociation. Judsen avait mis en garde l'ambassadeur, il ne l'avait pas écoutée, il était mort. May Judsen ne serait jamais inquiétée parce qu'elle savait dissimuler ses traces, les couvrir par d'autres traces. Son rapport ne mentionnait pas l'ingérence de l'ambassadeur dans son opération, mais quand elle le remit en main propre à Beale, elle avait eu un rictus carnassier :

« L'ambassadeur n'occupe qu'une ligne de mon rapport, Monsieur. J'ai effacé le reste… tout le reste. Il serait judicieux qu'à l'avenir vous fassiez comprendre que je travaille seule et que j'assure seule ma sécurité. À moins bien sûr, que le gouvernement ne veuille renouveler son personnel… de manière radicale. »

Beale s'était beaucoup amusé à monter cette histoire fabriquée de toute pièce. Il s'était inspiré des sentiments et des émotions que Root avait pu provoquer chez lui à chaque fois qu'il s'était trouvé en sa présence, et il trouvait ses affabulations fort crédibles. Qui avait rencontré la jeune femme, qui avait croisé son regard, surpris son sourire croirait sans aucune hésitation ce qu'il affirmait. Il ne se trompait pas. Il fut cru et écouté. Kurdes et Américains ne prirent pas le risque de douter de l'efficacité du Capitaine Judsen ou de contrevenir à ses recommandations.

 

* * *

 

Le minibus s'arrêta enfin et la porte coulissa. Un homme monta et invita les passagers à le suivre. Ils étaient arrivés dans un petit village perdu au milieu des montagnes. Les rues étaient désertes. Shaw inspecta les alentours. Elle conclut, à la saleté des rues, aux ordures amoncelées, que les villageois avaient fui le village. Avant ou après l'arrivée des envahisseurs ? C'était une question à laquelle elle ne pouvait répondre.

Ils furent conduits dans les anciens locaux de l'école du village. On les introduisit dans un salon oriental, des hommes se postèrent devant la porte, fusils-mitrailleurs à la main.

Shaw, Root et leurs trois compagnons ôtèrent leurs chaussures, s'assirent en tailleur sur les banquettes basses disposées contre les murs tout autour de la salle et attendirent en silence. La porte s'ouvrit et une femme entièrement voilée de noir entra avec un plateau supportant des tasses, une théière et une assiette de baklawa. Root remercia en arabe. La femme resta muette et ressortit telle une ombre.

Muller se leva et servit le thé. Il fit ensuite passer l'assiette de pâtisseries. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils attendaient toujours. Shaw décroisa ses jambes et commença à frénétiquement bouger un pied. Root vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui posa une main sur le genou. Shaw fronça les sourcils, elle tourna la tête. Root lui jeta un regard l'appelant au calme. Shaw stoppa son mouvement et recroisa les jambes. Root lui donna une tape légère sur la cuisse et retira sa main. Elle regarda Shaw prendre une posture droite et relâchée, son regard se fixer sur un point quelque part devant elle, ses traits doucement s'apaiser. Elle comprit que Shaw mettait en œuvre des techniques de méditation. Elle resterait vigilante, mais cesserait de s'angoisser et de s'impatienter.

L'attente faisait partie des usages dans la région, et ici l'usage se doublait d'une stratégie de domination. Le Colonel était chez lui, il montrait qu'il était le Seigneur, que Root et son équipe ne dépendaient que de son bon vouloir. Qu'ils venaient à lui quémander son aide et qu'il lui appartenait de la leur accorder ou de la leur refuser. Shaw savait très bien tout cela et n'avait aucunement l'intention de précipiter les choses.

L'impatience était le défaut des présomptueux et des arrogants. Rien ne valait la patience débonnaire et décontractée. D'autant plus que souvent, ce penchant à faire attendre n'était qu'un moyen de retenir amicalement une personne auprès de soi. Elle était parfois allée chercher des papiers ou des signatures dans des administrations au Proche-Orient. On la faisait attendre une heure alors que le papier était prêt et que sa visite aurait pu durer à peine dix minutes. Mais en dix minutes, elle n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de boire un thé ou un café, de manger un fruit ou une pâtisserie. L'attente transformait sa venue formelle en une sorte de visite de courtoisie. Plus elle se montrait patiente, plus elle était appréciée et paradoxalement moins sa visite durait longtemps. Faire preuve d'impatience dénotait de la grossièreté et doublait sinon triplait, le temps d'attente. Shaw n'appréciait pas les usages sociaux et n'aimait pas s'y plier, mais elle savait se montrer très patiente, très calme, et ne refusait jamais ni à boire, ni à manger.

Ce que certains pensaient être dû à ses origines orientales quand elle était à l'USMC n'était en fait dû qu'à son intelligence, sa capacité à comprendre les usages et à s'y adapter. Attendre dans une administration, n'impliquait pas de simagrées ou de discussions et Shaw en Orient, s'était toujours sagement conformée aux usages, pas parce qu'elle les acceptait, mais parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien si elle ne jouait pas le jeu et surtout, parce que jouer le jeu des usages sociaux lui permettait d'accomplir les missions qui lui étaient confiées. De les accomplir avec succès.

Mais là, elle n'attendait pas un fichu tampon et une signature, un papier ou elle ne savait quoi d'autres, elle était là pour obtenir la libération de Lepskin et le soustraire à ces déserteurs reconvertis en brigands, à doubler Samaritain avant qu'il ne mette la main sur l'officier qui en Afghanistan, l'avait sauvée de la cour martiale et certainement aussi de finir ses jours en prison sinon sur une chaise électrique.

Elle n'avait pas jeté Root venue se permette un geste qu'elle eut trouvé déplacé en d'autres circonstances parce que Root était juste venue la rappeler à l'ordre, son geste n'avait rien eu d'intime.

Shaw avait détesté ses missions d'apaisement parce qu'elle occasionnait une énorme tension psychologique et aucun dérivatif. Qu'il fallait tenir, biaiser, parlementer, qu'aucune erreur n'était permise, que tout acte violent était à proscrire, qu'aucun relâchement n'était possible. Après chaque mission, elle avait fini sur les genoux, prête à exploser. Seul l'alcool, la violence ou le sexe brut arrivait alors à la détendre et l'aidait à retrouver son équilibre intérieur.

Elle avait hâte de tirer Lepskin de là. Elle ne doutait pas que Root menât la négociation d'une main de maître, ni de son succès, ni de la réussite de l'exfiltration de Lepskin et... elle concentra son attention sur Root assise à côté d'elle... elle avait hâte de se retrouver dans un lieu isolé avec elle, de lui arracher son uniforme et de lui sauter littéralement dessus. Sa respiration s'accéléra, Shaw commença à se laisser aller à ses fantasmes, le désir se mit à couler. Elle se mordit violemment un coin de la lèvre inférieure. Elle se morigéna, elle délirait complètement, il fallait qu'elle se calme. Athéna avait dû sentir son trouble parce qu'elle commença à émettre des sons graves dans son oreillette.

Enfin, un homme entra et se dirigea vers Root.

« Vous êtes la négociatrice ?

\- Oui.

\- Venez avec moi. »

Tout le monde commença à se lever.

« Seule, cracha l'homme.

\- C'est hors de question, répliqua Root.

\- Le Colonel a dit qu'il voulait vous voir seule.

\- Je ne veux pas être accompagnée par toute mon escorte, juste par mon Lieutenant.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda l'homme prudent.

\- Je mène mes négociations comme je le veux, mais je suis officier, j'ai des supérieurs qui parfois me demandent de rendre compte de mes actions. J'ai besoin d'un témoin. Le Lieutenant me suit depuis longtemps, elle me sert aussi d'observateur. Je ne rencontrerai pas le Colonel seule.

\- D'accord, je vais aller lui demander. »

L'homme ressortit et revint quinze minutes plus tard.

« Le Colonel a donné son accord, vous pouvez venir avec votre Lieutenant.

\- Je ne doutais pas de son intelligence. »

Les deux jeunes femmes remirent leurs chaussures et sortirent suivies par les regards inquiets de leurs trois compagnons. Ils savaient que l'entretien n'aurait pas lieu dans l'école et qu'elles seraient conduites dans un autre bâtiment. Aucun d'entre eux n'était armé. La décision de prendre avec elle Élisa Brown avait surpris l'ensemble du groupe.

Shaw avait tiqué, puis elle s'était rappelée qu'elle et Root étaient connectées. Même séparée de Root, Shaw pouvait assister via son oreillette à la négociation et intervenir si elle le jugeait nécessaire, et surtout les deux groupes restaient en contact. Root avait choisi de se faire accompagner par Élisa Brown, parce que la jeune agent n'était pas seulement une tueuse, elle avait lu son dossier. La jeune femme avait travaillé sous couverture, Root pensait qu'elle remplirait très bien son rôle d'observatrice et qu'elle saurait la seconder si elle en éprouvait le besoin. Muller était un soldat, il serait plus utile à Shaw si la situation tournait mal.

Dejwar Ibrahim se posait beaucoup de questions sur ses compagnons. Il dévisagea les deux hommes en faction devant la porte. Un Européen et… peut-être un homme originaire de l'ex-union soviétique.

« Je veux aller aux toilettes, dit-il en arabe.

\- Pisse par la fenêtre, répondit l'un des gardes.

\- Je préférerais ta bouche, tu ferais un bon urinoir, répliqua Ibrahim en persan.

\- Évite le kurde si tu ne veux pas que je te descende, répliqua l'homme de faction en anglais. Si tu veux nous parler, tu parles en arabe ou en anglais.

\- Ouais, acquiesça l'autre garde. Vaudrait mieux si tu veux conserver tes dents. »

L'officier kurde avait surpris le sourire de Shaw à sa réplique. Il avait été discret, mais Ibrahim avait sorti sa réplique à son intention. Il avait voulu vérifier si les deux hommes comprenaient le persan et si le Caporal qui accompagnait la négociatrice le parlait. Il avait obtenu les réponses qu'il cherchait.

...

 

Root et Brown furent escortées le long des ruelles du village jusqu'à une maison à trois niveaux ceinte d'un mur surmonté d'une grille en fer forgé ouvragé. L'ancienne maison d'un notable, peut-être même celle d'un ancien Cheikh ou peut-être la maison secondaire construite par un enfant du village qui avait fait fortune à Erbil, à Bagdad ou à l'étranger.

Le Colonel les attendait assis dans un énorme fauteuil derrière un imposant bureau. Root sourit avec condescendance à ses prétentions. S'il croyait pouvoir l'impressionner ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Brown qui lui renvoya son regard amusé. La jeune femme avait elle aussi été surprise que Root demande à ce qu'elle l'accompagnât, elle pensait que ce rôle appartenait à Shaw. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le choix s'était porté sur elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui valait cet honneur, cette place d'observatrice, de soutien, mais elle ferait tout pour ne pas décevoir la femme qui lui accordait sa confiance. Elle ne connaissait Root que depuis quatre jours et la jeune femme l'avait impressionnée. Son calme, son assurance, son astuce, son intelligence, elle ne s'étonnait plus qu'elle ait pu manipuler Terence Beale et qu'elle fut à l'origine de sa libération.

« Capitaine Judsen, s'écria l'air ravi et gourmand Mustafa Khalil. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous et présentez-moi votre Lieutenant.

\- J'attendais que vous vous présentiez vous-même… Colonel.

\- Bof, à quoi bon ? Mes hommes par habitude m'appellent Colonel, je préférerais que vous m'appeliez Cheikh Khalil.

\- Comme bon vous semblera, dit Root, laissant entendre qu'elle prêtait peu d'importance à ses titres. Je vous présente le Lieutenant Brown.

\- Votre équipe comporte beaucoup de femmes, Capitaine.

\- Ça vous fait bander ? demanda Root froidement.

\- Euh, non, ce… balbutia Khalil déstabilisé par la crudité du propos.

\- Dommage, fit-elle lascivement. Vous ratez quelques chose... »

Khalil toussa, les deux femmes en face de lui le regardaient un sourire aguicheur et méprisant aux lèvres. Putains d'Américaines, de vraies allumeuses ! De vraies s…

« Bon, repris Root sérieusement. Allons-nous continuez à badiner ou pouvons-nous passer aux choses sérieuses ? Je vous croyais intéressé par l'argent, pas par de vulgaires histoires de cul. L'argent vous permettra pourtant d'assouvir tous vos fantasmes une fois que vous l'aurez sur votre compte en banque. Mais si votre rêve est juste de posséder un bordel, je peux vous arranger cela. »

Élisa Brown se retint de rire, elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir accompagnée, cette femme était géniale ! Son entrée en matière ne se trouvait certainement dans aucun manuel, mais se révélait brillante. Le Cheikh derrière son ridicule bureau se retrouvait complètement déboussolé, Root avait pris la main et Élisa Brown doutait qu'elle ne la redonnât à un moment ou à un autre à son vis à vis.

« Écoutez, Cheikh Khalil, il est inutile de perdre notre temps. Le vôtre est précieux et j'ai d'autres négociations qui m'attendent ailleurs. Concluons courtoisement notre affaire et repartons chacun de notre côté.

\- Vous aimez le risque.

\- Non, je ne prends jamais de risques.

\- Je pourrais vous descendre.

\- Et pourrais-je vous demander quel intérêt vous y trouveriez ?

\- …

\- Aucun, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Cheikh, dites-moi ce que vous voulez et je verrais comment je peux au mieux vous satisfaire. »

La négociation commença. Khalil formula d'abord des demandes que Root jugea déraisonnables. Ils se battirent pied à pied. Khalil voulait tester le sérieux de la négociation, Root le savait et n'accepta rien qui lui parut impossible à satisfaire ou qui semblerait trop extraordinaire à Khalil.

« Qui dit que vous ne doublerez pas ?

\- Je peux vous promettre une partie de la somme que vous demandez en liquide.

\- Combien ?

\- Combien voulez-vous ?

\- Trois millions de dollars et une cargaison d'arme. Cent cinquante fusils-mitrailleurs et pas des AK 47, dix fusils de précision, deux drones militaires.

\- Vous êtes exigeant.

\- Vous savez que non.

\- C'est d'accord, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit possible via le Kurdistan. Pourriez-vous me donnez accès à un ordinateur et à Internet ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour que je puisse voir quand la livraison sera possible et où celle-ci aura lieu. En Turquie je pense, ça vous irait ?

\- Oui, ce serait parfait.

\- Alors amenez-moi un ordinateur. »

Root n'en avait pas besoin, Athéna cherchait déjà des fournisseurs, transférait des fonds, recrutaient des transporteurs, mais il fallait qu'elle donnât le change à Kahlil. Elle navigua sur le Dark Net, pirata pour le plaisir la Banque Fédérale Américaine, la Banque Centrale Européenne et le Pentagone. Élisa Brown fronçait les sourcils, mais Mustafa Khalil qui s'était installé derrière elle pour surveiller ce qu'elle faisait, ne put s'empêcher de lui manifester son admiration.

« Vous avez beaucoup de talents, Capitaine.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point, répliqua-t-elle distraitement. »

Une heure plus tard, Root afficha une carte de la région.

« C'est bon. L'argent et les armes seront livrés lundi matin à cet endroit, fit-elle en désignant du doigt un point sur la carte situé juste derrière la ligne de la frontière qui séparait le Kurdistan de la Turquie. Je n'ai pu réussir à obtenir un délai plus court. Cela vous convient-il ? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Root se retourna vers Khalil. Il fixait l'écran la bouche ouverte.

« Cheikh Khalil… ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Euh, si si, c'est parfait. Mais comment…

\- Est-ce possible ? Je vous avais dit que j'avais carte blanche. Vos exigences me semblent acceptables, j'ai des contacts et je ne vois pas pourquoi maintenant que nous sommes arrivés à un accord, je ferais traîner les choses en longueur. Je peux voir Lepskin ?

\- Vous partirez avec mes hommes prendre livraison de l'argent et des armes, je vous remettrais l'otage quand vous reviendrez. Vous repartirez avec lui et votre équipe et nous vous laisserons à Dohuk.

\- C'est parfait, mais je veux voir l'otage. Je dois encore confirmer la livraison.

\- Prudente !

\- Ne le seriez vous pas à ma place ?

\- Si. Je vous accompagne, vous le verrez maintenant. »

Lepskin écarquilla les yeux quand il vit entrer dans sa cellule les deux femmes revêtues de leur Marpat. Il repéra les barrettes de capitaine de l'une, de lieutenant de l'autre.

« Capitaine, voilà vos sauveuses, annonça Khalil. Je vous avais assuré que vous me rapporteriez beaucoup d'argent… Vos collègues ont prêté une oreille plus qu'attentive à mes demandes. Vous devez être un homme précieux Capitaine. Vous repartirez en leur compagnie dans deux jours, je vous laisse cinq minutes seules à seul. »

Khalil se montrait grand seigneur. Que pouvaient de toute façon se dire les Américains, il les tenait tous à sa merci. Et puis, il avait lu de la colère sur le visage de son otage. Il sortit en riant. Le Capitaine allait vouer les deux femmes aux gémonies quand il apprendrait quel était le prix exigé pour sa libération.

Khalil ne se trompait pas, Lepskin se doutait que les deux femmes qui se trouvaient avec lui, avaient passé un accord avec l'ennemi, pire avec un bandit et cette idée le révoltait. Root envahie par les souvenirs de Shaw, le dévisageait, émue de se trouver en sa présence, de le retrouver. Elle nota les chaînes qui maintenaient Lepskin sur son lit scellé au sol, ses traits fatigués, ses yeux bleu-acier brûlant de colère. Le Capitaine était bel homme, il lui rappelait John. Grand, mince, séduisant. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui. Il bougea et la regarda durement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez promis ?

\- Des broutilles.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venue me chercher ? Ce type n'est qu'un vulgaire bandit.

\- Vous avez raison, mais je voulais vous récupérer... et je suis venue avec deux personnes qui tiennent à vous.

\- Quoi ?! Qui ?

\- Un Commandant kurde et un Capitaine des Marines.

\- Dejwar ? Vous êtes venue ici avec le Commandant Ibrahim ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais euh, c'est complètement dingue.

\- Il a demandé à faire partie de mon équipe et j'ai accepté, je sais qu'il vous aime et que c'est un homme sur qui on peut compter.

\- Depuis quand les Marines coopèrent avec les Kurdes ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous faisiez, Capitaine ?

\- …

\- Bon, je suis juste venue vous dire qu'après-demain nous quitterions le village ensemble, donc évitez de vous évader... »

Des coups furent cognés sur la porte, l'entrevue était terminée, la porte s'ouvrit. Root posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Lepskin, puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, Brown sur ses talons.

« Hé, vous ne m'avez pas dit, les interpela Lepskin avant qu'elles ne sortissent. Qui est le Capitaine des Marines ? »

Root s'arrêta, hésitant à répondre. Lepskin avait défendu Shaw auprès de son ami kurde, il méritait peut-être de le savoir. Elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Votre ex-partenaire de ring préférée, celle que vous avez ramenée à la raison au camp Rhino, précisa Root. Vous l'avez sauvée ce jour-là, elle ne l'a pas oublié, moi non plus. »

Le porte se referma sur les deux jeunes femmes.

« Shaw, murmura Lepskin. »

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-elle participer à une mission officielle en compagnie de deux officiers des Marines et d'un officier kurde alors qu'elle était recherchée par toutes les polices du monde ? Qu'avait promis ce Capitaine en échange de sa libération ? Savait-elle que Shaw était considérée comme une tueuse en série ? Comment connaissait-elle cette histoire de camp Rhino ? Shaw lui avait-elle raconté ? Pourquoi avait-elle déclaré ne pas avoir oublié qu'il avait sauvé Shaw ? Comment Dejwar pouvait-il se trouver à faire équipe avec Shaw ? Les Marines l'avaient-ils réintégrée ? Non, c'était impossible. Pas après tous les articles qui avaient été publiés et qui avaient traîné dans la boue l'honneur de l'USMC, de Shaw et le sien. Lepskin se ré-allongea sur son lit, incapable de trouver des réponses logiques à ses questions. Qu'importait. Le Capitaine… il ne savait même pas son nom, lui avait dit qu'il serait libéré dans deux jours. Il attendrait et tirerait ensuite cette incroyable histoire au clair. Il ferma les yeux et commença à parcourir en esprit les rues de Seattle.

Les têtes se levèrent au retour de Root et de Brown, chaque regard contenant une question non formulée à voix haute, mais parfaitement compréhensible. Root sourit.

« C'est arrangé, nous repartirons avec le Capitaine Lepskin lundi.

\- Pourquoi lundi ? demanda Ibrahim. »

Root tourna son attention vers Shaw, pas très sûre qu'elle accueillerait avec grand soulagement sa réponse.

« Je dois aller prendre livraison de ce que j'ai promis au Colonel à la frontière turque.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez promis ?

\- Qui vous accompagnera, Madame ?

\- Tu ne vas pas y aller toute seule ? »

Les trois questions avaient jailli en même temps.

Ibrahim avait posé la première, inquiet de la nature du marché. Ces brigands opéraient sur le sol du Kurdistan, le pays était déjà en guerre, il n'avait pas besoin d'entretenir une bande de déserteurs qui croyaient se moquer en toute impunité des lois en vigueur sur le territoire kurde.

Muller avait posé la deuxième. Le soldat parlait en lui, mais pas seulement. Root savait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'accomplissait pas seulement son devoir de soldat en cherchant à la protéger.

Shaw avait posé la dernière. Une partie de sa question dénotait la même inquiétude que celle formulée par Muller, une autre partie la certitude qu'elle ne serait pas du voyage et qu'elle devrait attendre deux jours de plus prisonnière de quatre murs.

« Désolée, les termes de la négociation ne vous concernent pas Lieutenant et le Lieutenant Brown ne vous en dira pas plus que moi. Cependant, j'aimerais que ce soit vous qui m'accompagniez à la frontière. Vous parlez plusieurs langues kurdes et le turc, langues qu'aucun d'entre nous ne maîtrise. Les hommes ici parlent arabe ou anglais, mais je ne suis pas sûre que des Kurdes ne leur servent pas de guides. Il est aussi à peu près certain que nous aurons affaire à des Kurdes parlant kurmandji du côté turc. Vous parlez le kurmandji n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous acceptez alors de venir avec moi ?

\- R… commença Shaw.

\- Caporal, vous avez un avis à formuler ? la coupa durement Root. »

Les hommes de faction suivaient leur échange avec beaucoup d'attention.

« Non, mon Capitaine, je voulais juste savoir comment se passerait l'expédition.

\- Alors, Ibrahim ?

\- Je vous accompagne.

\- Nous partirons demain en début d'après-midi à dos de cheval, avec une dizaine de mules ou d'ânes que Khalil se sera procurés d'ici-là. Il y a sept heures de marche jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Nous bivouaquerons dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, prendrons livraison de ce que j'ai promis aux ravisseurs lundi aux premières lueurs de l'aube et nous serons rentrés en fin de matinée au plus tard. Ian Lepskin nous sera alors remis et nous serons reconduits à Dohuk.

\- Vous leur faites confiance, mon Capitaine ? demanda Ibrahim.

\- Oui. C'est dans leur intérêt. »

Root regarda les deux gardes qui lui sourirent.

« Au fait… nous avons vu le Capitaine Lepskin. Il va bien. Et il sait que vous êtes venus. »

Le pronom personnel prêtait à confusion, Shaw sut que Root avait prévenu Lepskin de sa venue. Sa libération ne serait malheureusement qu'une première étape et Root avait préparé le terrain pour la suite. Shaw serra les poings, si seulement elle pouvait un jour étrangler Samaritain entre ses mains, comme elle y prendrait du plaisir, mais même cela lui était refusé. Pouvait-il souffrir ? Athéna souffrait-elle ? Shaw était tentée de le penser, pas physiquement, mais psychologiquement, parce qu'Athéna avait appris, Shaw ne savait trop comment, à aimer, et il était si facile de faire souffrir une personne quand elle avait le malheur d'aimer quelqu'un. Shaw en avait fait l'amère expérience. Mais Samaritain pouvait-il aimer ? Shaw en doutait. Il y avait en lui trop de perversion, de cruauté, d'inhumanité pour qu'il en soit capable.

Shaw s'était longtemps fermée aux sentiments et elle avait réussi à se faire diagnostiquer des troubles de la personnalité. Ses professeurs l'avaient accusée de souffrir de personnalité anti-sociale et schizoïde…. Mais elle, elle n'avait jamais cherché à conformer le monde à son image, à forcer les gens à penser comme elle, à ressentir comme elle. C'est ce qui la différenciait de Samaritain. Lui, voulait refaçonner le monde à son idée de la perfection, transformer les gens comme il avait tenté de la transformer elle.

« Il vous a dit quelque chose ? demanda Ibrahim

\- Non, il semblait juste peu enthousiaste à l'idée que sa libération soit le résultat d'un accord…

\- Tu m'étonnes, laissa échapper Shaw d'une voix sourde. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

« Ben, c'est un Marine, dit-elle. L'idée quand on est fait prisonnier, c'est de s'évader, pas de se faire racheter. Enrichir des bandits ou des terroristes ne fait pas vraiment partie du code d'honneur de l'USMC… Mon Capitaine, serons-nous enfermés en attendant votre retour ?

\- J'ai bien peur que oui, Caporal. »

Shaw se renfrogna. Elle allait devenir folle. Root la regarda pensive.

« Je pourrai peut-être vous arranger quelque chose si vous promettez d'être prudent et de ne pas aller trop loin.

\- Ah ouais ? Quoi ? fit Shaw pleine d'espoir.

\- Il faudra que je voie ça avec le Colonel. Je dois le revoir tout à l'heure pour mettre au point l'expédition de demain.

\- Il vous accompagnera ?

\- Non. »

 

 

La fin de l'après-midi s'étira en longueur. Il n'y avait rien à faire et le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Alors que le dîner était apporté sur de grands plateaux d'aluminium, Khalil s'annonça. Il confirma le départ pour le lendemain. Root demanda à lui parler en privé. Ils s'éclipsèrent et quand Root revint elle avait le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait obtenu qu'ils soient déplacés dans une sorte de petit studio que l'école mettait, lorsqu'elle recevait des élèves, à la disposition de l'institutrice. Il se composait d'un salon et surtout d'un cabinet de toilette. Ils auraient ainsi un accès libre à des toilettes et pourraient se doucher. Par contre, ils dormiraient tous dans la pièce unique. On leur apporterait des couvertures et des matelas. Root vit Shaw s'assombrir. La première nuit, elle serait à ses côtés, mais Shaw serait livrée à elle-même lors de la nuit du dimanche au lundi. C'était l'une des raisons qui avait dicté à Root son choix de partir en compagnie de l'officier kurde. Elle voulait grâce à Shaw rester en contact avec le reste de l'équipe, mais elle savait aussi que Muller comme Brown comprendraient le sommeil agité de Shaw. Qui sait d'ailleurs si Brown n'était pas elle-même sujette à des cauchemars. Elle avait remarqué la jeune femme se pincer les lèvres quand elle avait réalisé qu'ils dormiraient tous ensemble.

Plus tard, elle eut confirmation de ses soupçons. Brown sollicita un entretien privé avec elle. Root expliqua aux gardes qu'elle désirait un endroit tranquille pour pouvoir s'entretenir en privé avec certains des membres de son équipe. Les deux gardes se consultèrent du regard et hochèrent la tête. Il lui ouvrirent une petite pièce aveugle et laissèrent les deux femmes seules.

Élisa Brown avoua à Root qu'elle dormait mal, qu'elle ne lui en avait pas parlé avant parce qu'elle n'avait pas cru que cela fût nécessaire et que Muller l'avait prise en charge, mais que si elle devait partager la même pièce que…

« Je… euh... C'est parfois…

\- Vous hurlez et vous avez du mal à vous raccrocher à la réalité ? Vous pouvez vous montrer violente, faire des crises de somnambulisme ?

\- Oui. Monsieur Beale...

\- Shaw souffre des mêmes symptômes, la coupa Root. Je connais.

\- Oh…

\- Vous l'admirez, Élisa, mais Shaw n'est pas un robot et elle est restée plus d'un an en détention. Parlez-en à Muller, s'il le sait pour vous, il ne s'étonnera pas que Shaw passe elle aussi de mauvaises nuits.

\- Madame, Muller m'a raconté comment... j'ai partagé deux mois son expérience, et je… Comment… ?

\- Comment quoi ?

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour…

\- Pour qu'elle ne ressemble pas à Contrôle ?

\- Oui, c'est tellement…

\- J'ai été là et j'ai reçu de l'aide, je n'étais pas seule et je ne le suis toujours pas, mais nous n'aurions rien pu faire sans Shaw.

\- Je n'aurais jamais…

\- Vous n'en savez rien, Élisa, même si Shaw est particulière, même si son parcours est différent du votre. »

Élisa Brown leva un regard désespéré sur Root et des larmes commencèrent à perler.

« Parfois c'était si horrible, murmura-t-elle. On m'a fait croire des choses horribles et j'ai fait des choses terribles, je me suis reniée. Je n'ai rien trouvé à quoi me raccrocher. Au début, il y avait mon petit frère et puis il est mort… enfin, on m'a fait croire qu'il était mort, je l'ai vu mourir... et ensuite… je n'avais plus rien.

\- Élisa, vous êtes tombée, on vous a menti, manipulée, mais vous vous êtes relevée, sinon Beale ne vous aurait pas assignée à cette mission. Il vous aime beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas.

\- Mais c'est lui qui vous a recrutée. Il vous fait confiance et il place beaucoup d'espoir en votre avenir. C'est un homme avisé, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse à ce point se tromper sur une personne. Maintenant, arrêtez de vous comparer à Shaw, votre histoire est différente.

\- C'est une légende.

\- Ah oui ? fit Root curieuse.

\- Oui, l'un des meilleurs tireurs d'élite en opération entre 2005 et 2010, deux _Silver Star_ et houa ! Pas pour n'importe quoi... Quant à la _Navy and Marines Corps Medal_... Et puis, ceux qui l'avaient connue parlaient de son sale caractère, mais aussi de ses qualités d'officier, de ses compétences en secourisme, le bruit courait qu'elle avait un diplôme de médecine.

\- C'est exact.

\- Houa, s'extasia Élisa Brown encore plus impressionnée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et elle avait la réputation d'être une bagarreuse hors pair. Je ne l'ai jamais croisée quand nous étions engagées à la même époque, mais c'était le genre de Marine qu'on rêvait de croiser, juste au moins une fois pour savoir si tout ce qu'on racontait sur elle était vrai.

\- Je crois que ça l'était. Pour ses qualités de bagarreuse, vous pourrez vérifier cela demain.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Surprise ! »

Root mit fin à l'entretien, rassurant Brown autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle la raccompagna au studio et demanda à Shaw de venir avec elle. Les aveux d'Élisa Brown l'inquiétait. La jeune femme tenait le même discours que Shaw, elle s'accusait elle aussi d'actions terribles dont elle avait honte, qu'elle ne se pardonnait pas. La jeune agent avait failli pleurer. Root s'étonnait aussi de l'impression que Shaw pouvait laisser chez les gens. Elle avait beau se forger une carapace de taciturne inabordable, elle déclenchait les passions. Élisa Brown avait vingt-neuf ans et elle parlait de Shaw comme si elle était une adolescente en mal de modèle à suivre. Elle avait passé dix ans dans les Marines, y était rentrée deux ans avant Shaw et elle parlait d'elle comme si Shaw avait été une vétérante, elle inversait leur rôle.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'envoies pas à ta place avec Brown ou Muller ? demanda Shaw.

\- Le Colonel ne l'accepterait pas.

\- Je ne vais pas résister deux jours ici sans rien faire, dit sombrement Shaw. Et euh... »

Root lui posa les doigts sur la bouche.

« Ne dis pas ça, Sameen. Tu t'en sortiras très bien.

\- Ils vont me prendre pour une tarée.

\- Non, Élisa fait des cauchemars elle aussi et Jack ne pensera jamais cela de toi. Je veux que tu restes ici et que tu surveilles mes arrières quand je serais partie. On n'a pas de nouvelles de Samaritain et de ses agents, c'est bizarre.

\- Athéna ?

\- Rien, répondit celle-ci. Il y a six agents en mission spéciale, je sais qu'ils sont toujours au Kurdistan, mais je n'ai pas pu les localiser. Ils ont contacté l'homme qui a déposé la vidéo à l'Institut Français, mais ensuite j'ai perdu la trace de leurs activités.

\- Pff !

\- Tu t'inquiètes, Sam ?

\- J'aimerais que ce soit fini.

\- Moi aussi... J'ai quelques projets en tête qu'il me tarde de mettre à exécution.

\- Ah bon, quoi ?

\- M'occuper de toi tout d'abord, répondit Root, un sourire aguicheur lui étirant le coin des lèvres.

\- Root... la mit en garde Shaw.

\- Viens par là. »

Root l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et l'attira contre elle.

« Arrête, t'es débile ! râla Shaw.

\- Embrasse-moi.

\- Non, refusa Shaw fermement.

\- Sameen... la supplia Root.

\- Non, Root. J'ai envie de toi, donc non.

\- Ton raisonnement n'est pas très logique, lui fit remarquer Root en haussant un sourcil amusé.

\- Si, parce que...

\- Parce que... ?

\- Euh... parce que je veux que ça reste privé et que je n'ai pas envie de faire ça à la sauvette, dit Shaw précipitamment en détournant le regard tout en se dégageant sans douceur des bras de Root.

\- Je rêve ou tu rougis ? s'esclaffa Root

\- Je vais t'éclater la gueule si tu continues.

\- Tu ne vas pas pas frapper un supérieur Shaw ?

\- Root, tu fais chier. »

Shaw lui empoigna le devant de sa veste et la poussa vivement en arrière. Root heurta durement le mur.

« Ouch !

\- Lâche-moi ! Vraiment Root, sois sympa, ne m'allume pas.

\- D'accord, Sameen, dit Root réalisant qu'elle avait été trop loin et que ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer Shaw. Excuse-moi. »

Shaw les sourcils froncés expira bruyamment et se pinça les lèvres. Elle maintenait Root d'une main ferme contre le mur et elle la vit grimacer de douleur.

« Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en reculant.

\- Oh ! enchaîna Root sans relever son comportement brutal et changeant complètement de sujet. Je vous ai organisé un petit divertissement pour demain.

\- Ah... quoi ?

\- J'ai dit au Colonel que vous faisiez, toi, Jack et Élisa partis d'un club de MMA et que vous aviez le démon du défi. Je lui ai laissé entendre que vous aimeriez voir ce que valaient ses hommes. Il a trouvé ça amusant et m'a déclaré que ses hommes avaient besoin de distraction. Que se payer la tête de militaires américains les amuseraient certainement, plus encore de casser de la femme occidentale. Mais qu'il ne me garantissait pas que les combats seraient réglos.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

\- Si, pourquoi ? Ça ne te branche pas des petites bagarres sans règles ? Ça t'aidera à évacuer toutes tes tensions... qu'elle soient psychologiques, physiques ou sexuelles...

\- Root...

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui vient de me dire que tu...

\- Mais tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de parler ! Et pour la baston, je suis partante. Je vais leur faire ravaler leur connerie.

\- Ah, s'exclama Root rassurée. Je t'aime bien comme ça, dommage que je ne puisse assister à ton triomphe. Euh, vous ferez quand même attention, je veux vous récupérer en entier. Tous les trois.

\- Okay, je prendrais soin des petits.

\- Sam, tu as seulement quatre ans de plus qu'Élisa et le même âge que Jack.

\- On s'en fout, je suis la meilleure, je suis médecin, ils sont sous ma responsabilité.

\- D'accord, Caporal, je vous nomme responsable de l'équipe ! plaisanta Root.

\- Ne profite pas de la situation...

\- J'en profiterai jusqu'à la corde, mon cœur.

\- T'es trop débile pour faire un bon Capitaine.

\- Tu préférerais m'avoir à ta botte ?

\- Non, se renfrogna Shaw.

\- Moi non plus, Sameen, lui dit Root sérieusement. Dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? demanda Root inquiète.

\- Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas, je le sais, abrutie, la rassura Shaw. Et Root... ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu feras gaffe. Faire de la contrebande avec la Turquie en ce moment...

\- Je serai prudente, Sam.

\- Mmm, t'as intérêt.

\- Tu doutes de moi ?

\- Non.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

\- Oui, avoua sombrement Shaw. »

Root lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux en souriant et s'enfuit avant que Shaw n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Root tenait à ses poignets.

 

 

La nuit fut agitée, Elisa n'avait pas menti quand elle disait être en proie à des cauchemars et Shaw n'y échappa pas non plus. Ibrahim s'étonna que des femmes aussi perturbées pussent participer à une mission aussi délicate.

Il connaissait ce genre symptôme, la guerre contre Saddam Hussein et plus encore, la guerre civile qui avait déchiré le pays entre 1994 et 1998, avaient traumatisé beaucoup de gens. Sa sœur et son petit frère à présent âgés de vingt-six et vingt-quatre ans ne dormaient pas toujours très bien. Petits, ils avaient été témoins de scènes auxquelles des enfants de leur âge n'auraient jamais dû assister. Comment les Kurdes avaient-ils pu se laisser aller à commettre des horreurs contre leurs propres frères ? Ils étaient entourés d'ennemis et ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se lancer dans une guerre fratricide. Quelle bêtise !

 

* * *

 

Le dimanche matin, Root et Dejwar Ibrahim préparèrent leur départ en compagnie du Cheikh Khalil. Quand ils revinrent pour prendre congé de leurs camarades en début d'après-midi, on les informa qu'ils se trouvaient dans la cour de récréation de l'école de l'autre côté du bâtiment.

Ils entendirent les cris depuis la rue. Des encouragements, des jurons prononcés dans diverses langues. L'officier kurde jeta un regard inquiet à Root, mais elle le rassura.

« Ils défendent l'honneur de l'armée américaine... dit-elle mystérieuse. »

Quand ils débouchèrent dans la cour Muller venait de remporter un combat. Il souriait de toutes ses dents. Shaw lui criait dessus pour qu'il se dépêchât de la rejoindre. Il s'assit sur une chaise et Shaw lui posa un linge rempli de glace sur la lèvre. Brown, assise à côté, maintenait celui que Shaw lui avait préparé un plus tôt sur son œil droit.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda Ibrahim surpris par la scène. »

Quatre grands tapis avait été étalés par terre. Ils délimitaient l'espace des combats. Les galeries qui desservaient les salles de classes au rez-de-chaussée et au premier étage, étaient envahies par les spectateurs venus assister aux combats. Les hommes hurlaient leur déception et encourageaient le prochain combattant « _à casser la gueule_ » de son adversaire. L'ambiance était survoltée, mais une certaine discipline régnait car aucun spectateur ne se trouvait à proximité du ring improvisé. Des hommes armés assuraient le service d'ordre. Mustafa Khalil avait été clair, aucun débordement ne serait toléré, si quelqu'un portait la main sur un Américain en dehors du tapis, il serait exécuté séance tenante, sans sommation. Aussi longtemps qu'ils seraient dans le village les Américains devaient être considérés comme leurs hôtes, ils étaient sacrés.

« Ils se détendent, expliqua Root.

\- Euh, c'est un peu étrange comme façon de se détendre.

\- Ils vont exploser s'ils restent encore trente-six heures enfermés dans un salon. Je préfère qu'ils tapent sur des bandits plutôt qu'ils ne se tapent dessus entre eux. Ce qui ne manquera pas d'arriver, s'ils ne défoulent pas un peu.

\- Euh... c'est une façon de voir, dit d'une voix hésitante l'officier kurde. Mais vous n'avez pas peur que ça dégénère ?

\- Non, Sam saura arrêter les frais quand il le faudra, le Colonel a accepté de clore la fête quand elle le demandera.

\- Pourquoi donner tant d'importance à un simple caporal ?

\- Elle a suivi une formation de soigneur assez poussée et elle a l'habitude de gérer des combats.

\- Vous êtes bizarres.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ian Lepskin m'avait donné une image assez différente des Marines, plus, euh... disons plus conformiste.

\- Être un bon négociateur demande de savoir parfois prendre un peu de liberté avec le règlement, se justifia Root.

\- Mmm, on y va ? »

Un tambour retentit. Shaw s'avança et se plaça au centre de l'aire de combat délimité par les tapis.

« Juste un moment si vous le permettez, demanda Root. »

Un homme s'avança et vint se placer en face de Shaw. Ils étaient tous deux pieds nus, en pantalon et en débardeur. L'homme faisait vingt centimètres de plus que Shaw. L'arbitre plaça les mains entre les deux adversaires et les fit reculer. Puis il décompta cinq avec ses doigts et le combat commença.

Root ne se doutait pas de l'issue de l'affrontement. L'homme n'était pas centré, Shaw rentrerait sur lui et le balancerait. Il se déplaçait vite, mais Shaw était plus vive encore et sa taille l'avantageait ou plutôt, elle savait mettre à profit sa petite taille. L'homme souriait légèrement, méprisant. Pourtant, d'après ce que Root avait observé depuis son arrivée, Élisa avait gagné son combat. Il aurait dû se méfier et ne pas se montrer arrogant face à Shaw. Elle n'appréciait pas ce genre d'attitude et Root augurait qu'elle le lui ferait regretter.

Et en effet, Shaw fit durer le combat, simplement pour le plaisir de placer des coups, de faire mal. Elle prenait des risques, car elle avait inlassablement répété à Root ou à Genrika, que plus un combat durait plus on avait des chances de se faire toucher, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui arriver. Son adversaire plaça un poing et sa pommette droite se déchira. Elle riposta d'un coup de pied au ménisque, l'homme hurla et se mit à boitiller. Root sut qu'il allait déclarer forfait toute honte bue, mais Shaw ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, elle lui rentra dedans, le frappa au foie, au sternum et finit par un uppercut au menton. L'homme décolla et reprit durement contact avec la terre avec ses épaules. Il s'étala de tout son long et ne bougea plus. Shaw regarda autour d'elle, croisa le regard de Root et un large sourire lui éclaira le visage. Il se transforma en rictus à cause de sa pommette en sang, mais ses yeux ne cessèrent pas de briller pour autant. Root lui envoya un clin d'œil fier et complice.

« Sacré combattante... observa le Commandant Ibrahim.

\- Une légende bien méritée, dit Root.

\- Comme on n'en croise pas souvent ?

\- Absolument, répondit Root. »

Laissant les trois « _Marines_ » à leurs défis, Root et Ibrahim rejoignirent la caravane enfourchèrent leurs chevaux et s'enfoncèrent dans les montagnes.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

**La _Blue Dress_ :**

La tenue _Blue Dress_ est l'une des tenues réglementaire portée au sein de l'USMC. Elle est l'équivalent d'une tenue de soirée chez les civils, moins formelle et habillée cependant que la _Evening Dress_. Les jupes des femmes sont courtes pour la première, longues pour la seconde.

 

 **Guerre Civile au Kurdistan irakien** **:**

En 1987, après des années d'exactions, de guerre et de déportation massive, le gouvernement irakien décida de régler définitivement le " _problème kurde_ " et lança l'opération Anfal (du nom d'une sourate du Coran : le butin). L'Anfal causa la mort direct de 100 000 à 180 000 Kurdes. Une tentative de génocide qui " _inquiéta_ " entre autre le gouvernement français et intéressa peu les autres puissances alliées au régime de Bagdad contre l'Iran des Mollah.

Le reconnaissance du génocide comme projet d'État fut en grande partie due aux actions menées par la femme du président de la République Française, Danielle Mitterrand, souvent surnommée au Kurdistan " _la mère des Kurdes_ ".

En 1990, en attaquant le Koweit, les Irakiens se mirent les occidentaux à dos, et les Kurdes devinrent soudain de précieux alliés.

En 1991, le Kurdistan se soulève. A la surprise général, le 24 octobre 1991, Bagdad rappelle tous ses fonctionnaires et laisse les Kurdes se débrouiller seuls. Les Kurdes déclarent unilatéralement le Kurdistan province autonome.

Le Kurdistan peut enfin se construire au sein de la république Irakienne comme une province autonome démocratique.

1994-1998 :

Malheureusement, les deux grands partis politiques présents au Kurdistan, L'UPK et le PDK, anciens alliés contre Saddam Hussein, incapables de s'entendre sur le partage des pouvoirs, vont s'entre-déchirer et entraîner le Kurdistan dans quatre années de guerre civile.

Conséquences de la guerre civiles :

800 000 personnes furent déplacées de force par les deux partis pour des raisons d'appartenance politique. Tortures, exécutions sommaires, mutilations et massacres de populations civiles se multiplièrent. La Turquie, l'Iran, le régime de Saddam Hussein, pourtant tous ennemis historiques des Kurdes, furent appelés en renfort par l'un ou l'autre des deux partis.

Le 17 septembre 1998, un accord de paix fut signé à Washington sous l'égide du secrétaire d'État Américain (administration Bill Clinton).

Les institutions Kurdes survécurent à la guerre et la paix civile règna enfin à l'intérieure des frontière du Kurdistan.

La guerre civile a profondément traumatisé les Kurdes qui l'ont vécue.

Pourtant lors d'une conférence sur les désordres du stress post-traumatique (celle à laquelle Shaw a assisté à Erbil en janvier 2013. Voir Chapitre XII de _Une semaine avant l'éternité_ ), les questions posées à la fin de la conférences par un parterre d'universitaires et d'hommes politiques ne concernèrent que le conflit Irako-Kurde.

La guerre civile est encore un sujet tabou, il est très rare que des Kurdes résidents au Kurdistan irakiens en parlent. Le sujet est cependant plus souvent abordé par les jeunes Kurdes de la diaspora.

Sources :

 _Le Kurdistan Irakien- 1918-2008_ , Saywan Barzani, L'Harmathan, _coll. peuples et cultures d'Orient_ , 2009, Paris.

 

 

 **MMA** (appelé aussi free fight) **:** Arts martiaux mixtes.

Sport de combat associant des techniques de frappes, de projections et d'immobilisations. Considéré comme très violent et dangereux, entre autre parce que les coups portés sur un adversaire au sol sont autorisés, les compétitions de MMA sont interdites en France.

 

 

**Notes de traductions :**

**Khalas** ( _arabe_ ) : ça suffit.


	21. Gueule-Cassée.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **TaTchou** pour ses révisions... éclairs... éclairées._

 

 

Cheikh Khalil avança la main pour couper la communication qui l'ennuyait.

« Ne vous avisez pas d'éteindre votre ordinateur ! le menaça son interlocuteur.

\- Vous m'ennuyez, répliqua Khalil. Je vous ai dit que vos propositions ne m'intéressaient pas.

\- Vous avez conclu un accord avec les Américains, nous pouvons vous offrir bien plus.

\- Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas confiance. Je ne vous connais pas et je n'arrive pas à déterminer quelles sont vos motivations.

\- Vous faites une grave erreur, Colonel.

\- Je sais prendre mes responsabilités, au revoir. »

Mustafa Khalil raccrocha, assuré qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il ne comprenait pas comment cet homme avait pu le contacter. Les motivations qui l'animaient lui semblaient elles aussi très floues. Pourquoi lui offrir des ponts d'or en échange de l'officier américain ? Contrairement à la négociatrice américaine, l'homme avait accepté de répondre à toutes ses demandes et cette attitude avait éveillé ses soupçons. Il avait exigé un hélicoptère de combat, des munitions non conventionnelles et l'homme lui avait assuré qu'il les aurait. Kahlil avait senti le piège. La prudence lui dictait qu'il pouvait accorder sa confiance à la négociatrice, pas à cet homme.

Lambert avait fait preuve d'un manque de finesse lors de la négociation. L'impatience de l'imitateur, doublée de celle de Samaritain, son désir de s'assurer de la personne de Ian Lepskin au plus tôt l'avait conduit à se montrer imprudent. Persuadé que Samaritain était en mesure de satisfaire tout ce que désirait obtenir le Cheikh qui détenait Ian Lepskin, il n'avait pas cherché à marchander. Il venait de réaliser qu'il avait eu tort.

Il regardait tétanisé son écran noir, les yeux perdus dans le vague, horrifié d'avoir échoué.

« Vous êtes stupide, Lambert, déclara Samaritain via les écouteurs que portait son agent 201.

\- Mais...

\- Je voulais que vous récupériez Ian Lepskin dans des conditions qui ne le mettraient pas en danger. Avez-vous seulement une fois dans votre vie mené une négociation ?

\- Euh, je suis désolé, Monsieur.

\- Prenez avec vous Dickinson et Rogers, laissez les deux autres à Sleimanié. Ils partiront pour Dukan. Un séminaire politique est programmé sur trois jours à l'hôtel Ashur, il commencera mardi matin. Ce sera parfait. Allez, dépêchez-vous.

\- Mais, Monsieur, si les Américains...

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient déjà récupéré le Capitaine Lepskin. Ils sont partis samedi matin et le Colonel Khalil ne laissera pas partir Ian Lepskin sans avoir obtenu ce qu'il souhaite. Du moins, je l'espère pour vous Jeremy... sinon c'est vous qui remplacerez le Capitaine auprès de notre petit ami. Ses mains s'impatientent. »

Lambert déglutit difficilement. Il se précipita dans le salon où l'attendaient les quatre hommes qui les avaient accompagnés lui et l'imitateur, et ressortit avec Rogers et Dickinson de la maison où ils logeaient. L'imitateur l'avait regardé avec un sourire gourmand et Lambert avait senti une sueur glacée lui couler dans le dos. Il pria pour que Ian Lepskin soit encore détenu dans les geôle du Cheikh Khalil.

 

* * *

 

Muller passait délicatement de la pommade sur le visage de Shaw. Il avait dû lui recoudre la pommette droite et une arcade sourcilière. Ils s'étaient querellés à ce propos parce que Shaw avait voulu se recoudre elle-même. Muller avait beau lui avoir assuré qu'il savait très bien faire des points de suture et qu'elle ne garderait pas de cicatrice, elle n'avait rien voulu entendre.

« Mais je me fous des cicatrices !

\- Vous devriez lui faire confiance mon Capitaine, était intervenue Brown. »

Shaw, en les regardant, vit leur mine soucieuse, amicale et… désolée. Elle avait alors réalisé qu'elle se comportait comme une gamine et en soufflant était partie s'allonger sur un matelas.

« D'accord, Muller, mais pas d'injection.

\- Je vous recouds à vif, mon Capitaine ?

\- Oui, je ne bougerai pas. »

...

 

Les combats auxquels ils avaient participé dans la cour de l'école, n'avaient en rien ressemblé à une rencontre amicale et très tôt le sang des combattants engagés les uns contre les autres, avait constellé de tâches brunes les tapis du ring improvisé qu'ils délimitaient.

Shaw avait rapidement mis Brown hors-jeu quand la jeune femme, au cours de son quatrième combat, avait reçu à la tempe un violent coup de poing qui l'avait envoyée rouler sur le sol caillouteux de la cour. Elle s'était relevée et était revenue se mettre en garde. Mais Shaw avait froncé les sourcils, en remarquant ses pupilles dilatées, puis alors que le lieutenant se déplaçait, des marques de pertes d'équilibre, des mouvements vifs de la tête comme si elle cherchait à s'éclaircir les idées. Elle l'avait laissée achever son combat, mais avait refusé ensuite qu'elle retournât sur les tapis. La jeune femme groggy avait protesté pour la forme, mais n'avait pas insisté.

Muller se défendait bien, mais quand Shaw avait commencé à déceler des marques de fatigue, elle l'avait lui aussi retiré des tapis. Il esquivait moins vite, ses coups partaient plus lents, sa garde perdit en efficacité et les attaques de ses adversaires passaient plus souvent. Elle l'avait arrêté avant qu'il ne se retrouvât vraiment en danger.

Shaw seule avait continué à relever les défis. Elle se fatigua elle aussi, et Brown et Muller avaient fini par s'inquiéter. Elle les ignora, jusqu'à ce que Shaw demandât une pause pour se rendre aux toilettes. Élisa Brown avait échangé un regard avec Muller et l'avait suivie. Elle l'avait coincée quand elle sortait.

« Vous devriez arrêter, mon Capitaine. »

Athéna avait elle aussi, tenté de la raisonner un peu plus tôt. Shaw n'avait pas daigné lui répondre et la voix dans son oreille s'était tue. Athéna savait que rien ne ferait plier Shaw, elle espérait seulement qu'elle ne se montrât pas trop déraisonnable et sût s'arrêter avant qu'il ne fût trop tard.

\- De quoi je me mêle ? répondit Shaw d'un ton agressif.

\- Mon Capitaine...

\- Je suis responsable de moi, je m'arrêterai quand j'en aurais envie.

\- Vous allez finir par vous faire massacrer, vous êtes fatiguée, tenta encore de la raisonner Brown.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance.

\- Vous cherchez quoi, merde ? s'énerva Élisa Brown qui voyait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de Shaw.

\- À bien dormir... »

Shaw leva sur la jeune femme un regard dur. Élisa Brown hocha la tête.

« Je suis désolée, mon Capitaine, murmura la jeune femme.

\- Si je me fais mettre au tapis, vous me ramasserez ? demanda Shaw plus gentiment. Je peux compter sur vous ?

\- Oui. »

Brown tint sa promesse. Il vint un moment où Shaw, malgré sa résistance, son incroyable maîtrise du combat, ne fut plus en mesure d'en encaisser plus. Elle se battit avec opiniâtreté et courage, elle écrasa le nez de son dernier adversaire, mais elle était moins rapide et l'homme était lourd, il fonça sur elle et la bourra de coup de poings. Épuisée, Shaw ne sut le remettre à distance, elle tomba à genoux et quand elle fit mine de se remettre debout, il lui envoya un grand coup de pied dans la figure. Shaw gisait sur le dos, elle roula sur le ventre et commença à se relever. L'homme s'approcha l'air mauvais, il la bourrerait de coups de pieds jusqu'à ce qu'elle demandât grâce. Elle avait mis seize de ses camarades au tapis parfois en moins de vingts secondes, il allait le lui faire payer. Mais l'arbitre s'était souvenu de l'avertissement du Cheikh et il avait arrêté le combat. L'homme avait tenté de l'ignorer, mais le cliquetis d'un fusil-mitrailleur qu'on armait et la menace de l'arbitre avaient eu raison de lui. Il avait tourné le dos à Shaw en maugréant des injures dans sa barbe, indifférent aux hourras délirants de joie que lui hurlaient ses camarades.

L'arbitre avait salué Brown et Muller et enjoint les hommes de Khalil à se disperser.

« Je vais vous faire apporter de quoi vous soigner, dit-il aimablement.

\- Je viens avec vous plutôt, lui dit Brown. Jack, tu la transportes au studio ?

\- Mmm, allez-y. »

Shaw était retombée sur le ventre, incapable de bouger. Muller s'était agenouillé à ses côtés et l'avait délicatement retournée. Le coup de pied à la figure lui avait éclaté une arcade sourcilière et elle saignait abondamment.

« Vous pouvez vous relever, mon Capitaine ? »

Shaw marmonna des paroles inintelligibles, puis elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Euh… je vais vous porter jusque dans nos quartiers. D'accord ? »

La jeune femme eut un imperceptible hochement de tête. Elle luttait pour rester consciente, mais elle sombra avant que Muller ne la prît dans ses bras.

…

 

La stratégie de Shaw avait plus ou moins fonctionné. Elle ne souvenait pas le matin, avoir été la proie de cauchemars durant la nuit. Elle ne gardait en fait que très peu de souvenirs de la soirée qui avait suivi les combats. Elle avait interrogé Brown et celle-ci avait fini par lui avouer qu'elle avait perdu connaissance après la fin des combats, qu'elle avait ensuite été à demi-inconsciente pendant toute la soirée et que sur ses conseils, juste avant qu'ils se couchent, Muller lui avait injecté une dose de Diazépan. Shaw resta muette un moment.

« Euh… vous… je pensais… balbutia Brown.

\- Laissez tomber, Brown, vous avez bien fait, merci. »

Brown soupira de soulagement et se fendit d'un timide sourire. Elle avait dépassé ses prérogatives et elle le savait, Shaw pouvait lui en vouloir et le lui faire chèrement payer.

Dans les toilettes, elle avait ressenti en miroir ses propres souffrances, ses propres peurs dans l'aveu que Shaw lui avait fait. Root avait raison, Shaw n'était pas un robot, c'était un être humain. Élisa Brown l'admirait tant qu'elle avait transformé Shaw en une espèce de figure mythique, en un être supérieur indestructible. Shaw était peut-être un héros, elle était peut-être indestructible, mais elle n'était pas intouchable avait alors réalisé Élisa Brown. La jeune femme ne s'arrogeait pas le droit de l'aider ou de vraiment la comprendre, mais elle avait voulu accorder à Shaw ce qu'elle avait cherché en se lançant furieusement dans les combats : l'oubli. Le temps d'une nuit. L'exempter de cauchemars, même si la méthode employée, une sédation médicamenteuse, prêtait le flanc à la critique et s'avérait être une mauvaise solution. Mais Shaw, comme Élisa Brown, pourrait invoquer la volonté de soulager un corps meurtri par les coups. Qu'importait si personne n'y croyait, pas même Muller.

…

 

Quand Muller eut fini ses soins. Shaw demanda aux gardes la permission de se rendre dans la cour, elle voulait essayer de contacter Root. Elle prévint ses deux compagnons et leur assura qu'elle reviendrait avant une demi-heure. Une fois dans la cour, elle s'assit par terre, le dos contre un mur.

« Athéna ?

\- Sameen ?

\- Tu peux me connecter à Root, s'il te plaît.

\- C'est fait.

\- Merci… Root ? »

Il y eut quelques interférences avant qu'elle n'entendît la réponse.

« Hé mon cœur, fit la voix joyeuse de Root. Comment ça va ?

\- Ça va, répondit Shaw laconique.

\- Et les combats hier ?

\- Ça a été... Et toi ?

\- Tout s'est bien passé, je pense que nous serons rentrés dans une heure.

\- Okay.

\- Sam...

\- Mmm ?

\- Rien, à tout de suite. »

Shaw sourit. Elle savait ce que Root avait voulu lui dire. Le jeune femme ne l'avait pas appelée, du moins Shaw ne se rappelait pas qu'elle l'ait fait, mais elle pariait que Root s'en était abstenue. Shaw s'était laissée aller à lui avouer son angoisse de se retrouver seule, sans elle à ses côtés pour la rassurer si la nuit un cauchemar la terrorisait. Même si elle l'avait évoqué à demi-mot, le message était passé et Shaw avait admis qu'elle se sentait fragile, qu'elle avait peur.

Root ne profiterait jamais d'un moment qui pouvait passer pour de la faiblesse aux yeux de Shaw. Elle n'encouragerait jamais celle-ci à croire qu'elle était faible et ne ferait rien qui pût laisser, un seul instant, croire à Shaw que, elle, Root le pensait.

Elle ne l'avait pas appelée parce qu'elle voulait éviter que Shaw pensât qu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle, qu'elle la crût incapable de gérer ses terreurs et que Shaw finît par penser, par croire, que Root lui était indispensable, qu'elle dépendait d'elle.

Shaw chérissait son indépendance et sa force de caractère. Elle peinait à se sortir des conséquences néfastes qu'avaient entraînées sa détention et pour ne pas sombrer, quand elle perdait pied, elle se reposait sur Athéna et sur Root. Pour l'instant, elle l'acceptait, mais Root craignait qu'un jour Shaw réalisât à quel point elle comptait sur ses deux soutiens et qu'elle ne la supportât pas. Qu'elle ne développât un sentiment d'infériorité qui l'amène à se dévaloriser et à se mépriser, puis à rejeter violemment celles qu'elle rendrait responsables de la perte de son amour-propre.

Root savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, elle devrait couper le lien entre elle et Shaw. Qu'elle devrait s'éloigner avant que Shaw ne prît elle-même cette décision. Root luttait pour que ne se développât pas entre elles une relation de cette nature, mais Shaw souffrait trop, elle avait besoin de se sentir soutenue, aimée, et comprise. Toute sa relation avec Root et même avec Athéna se trouvait compromise par ces besoins. Les psychanalystes servaient à cela, à offrir une relation patient-médecin qui se situait en dehors de tout autre lien affectif. Mais Shaw n'aurait jamais accepté de parler avec une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu. Root et Athéna se retrouvaient prisonnières d'une situation qui finirait par blesser Shaw.

Ballottée durement par le pas inégal de son cheval sur les cailloux du sentier qu'ils suivaient, Root essaya de chasser loin d'elle ces sombres réflexions. Le moment n'était pas venu où il faudrait qu'elles se séparent et que Shaw, pour se reconstruire, cherche seule un nouveau chemin. Un chemin qui la ramènerait peut-être vers Root ou l'en éloignerait définitivement. Mais il était encore trop tôt et Root avait besoin de Shaw. Elle n'était pas prête à la voir partir loin d'elle. Elle ne se sentait pas encore avoir la force de risquer une nouvelle fois de la perdre et cette fois, définitivement.

« Root ! hurla soudain l'objet de ses pensées dans son implant. Le village est attaqué !

\- Quoi ?! Par qui ?i

\- Je ne sais pas... Athéna ?

\- Désolée, je n'ai aucune information, et à part quelques rares communications brouillées, je n'entends rien. Il y a des hélicoptères, mais leurs ordinateurs de bord sont ultra-sécurisés, je n'arrive pas à y accéder.

\- Samaritain ! s'exclama Shaw.

\- Sam ?

\- Je vais récupérer Lepskin. On avisera ensemble pour la suite.

\- J'arrive dès que je peux, lui dit Root.

\- Okay. On reste toutes les trois en contact.

\- Reçu, dirent Root et Athéna de concert. »

Dans le lointain, derrière la crête des collines, des explosions résonnèrent. Les hommes qui escortaient le convoi, se mirent à crier et à gesticuler.

« Dejwar, cria Root à celui-ci. Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'accélérer le pas. »

Root poussa son cheval vers le chef de groupe et lui expliqua en arabe qu'elle partait en avant. Elle préférait le prévenir et ne pas risquer qu'il lui tirât dans le dos parce qu'il croyait qu'elle les avait trahis. Il commanda à des hommes de se joindre à elle.

« Dites au Colonel que j'attends ici.

\- Je peux vous emprunter des armes ?

\- Oui, servez-vous. »

L'homme lui faisait confiance, elle n'avait aucun intérêt à avoir programmé une attaque alors qu'elle se trouvait encore dans la montagne, séparée de la moitié de son équipe. La transaction au-delà de la frontière s'était passée sans anicroche et la femme avait aplani toutes les difficultés. Ceux qui attaquaient le village étaient tout autant ses ennemis que les siens.

 

* * *

 

Muller et Brown arrivèrent en courant alors que Shaw s'apprêtait à aller les chercher.

« Brown, vous nous conduisez là où est détenu le Capitaine. Vous savez y retourner ?

\- Bien sûr, mon Capitaine.

\- Okay, on fonce, on récupérera des armes en route.

\- Mon Capitaine ? l'appela Brown en courant à ses côtés.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous savez qui nous attaque ?

\- Oui, et c'est le moment de prendre votre revanche Brown, de leur faire payer une partie de la note qu'ils nous doivent. »

Ils sortirent de l'école à trois mètres de distance des uns des autres. Shaw jurait entre ses dents. Elle entendait les pales de plusieurs hélicoptères battre l'air. Deux, peut-être trois. Samaritain. Il venait prendre ce qu'il pensait lui être dû. Elle ne le permettrait pas. Ils tournèrent l'angle d'une rue, des hommes de Khalil couraient et tiraient, leurs armes dirigées vers le ciel, un hélicoptère apparut doucement au-dessus du toit d'une maison. Une mitrailleuse lourde crépitait, couvrant le bruit des moteurs et les cris de haine qui se déversaient dans la rue poussiéreuse. Shaw et ses deux compagnons reculèrent. Ils entendirent des hommes arriver derrière eux. Ils se retrouvaient coincés entre deux feux.

« Attendez, cria Shaw. Ce sont des gars du village. »

Les hommes les rejoignirent, l'un d'eux jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue et jura.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Shaw.

\- Je sais pas, nous étions en train de déjeuner quand on a entendu des tirs, ensuite il y a eu une énorme explosion, puis on a vu les hélicoptères.

\- Combien ?

\- Deux.

\- Il y a aussi des gars qui sont arrivés de nulle part, ajouta un autre homme visiblement affolé. Ils ont des bazookas... On va tous y passer ! C'est de votre faute ! Vous nous avez trahis ! »

L'homme menaçait de devenir hystérique, Shaw s'approcha et lui décrocha un violent coup de poing qui l'envoya à terre.

« Crétin, il nous manque deux hommes et on n'a même pas récupéré l'otage. On n'est même pas armés. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement chez les bandits. Shaw écarta ses mains vides comme preuve de bonne foi. Les hommes n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir, un hélicoptère de combat s'aligna en face d'eux. Shaw reconnut un TAI T 129 Attak utilisé par l'armée de terre turque, appareil doté d'une mitrailleuse lourde sur le nez, de lance-roquettes, de lance-missiles, bref de tout ce qu'il fallait pour mettre un village à feu et à sang.

Ils étaient une dizaine, groupés comme un troupeau de mouton. Une cible parfaite. Un tube lance-roquette s'enflamma. Muller attrapa Shaw par le col de sa veste et la tira vers lui. Au moment où il la collait contre lui, Brown plongea sur eux et ils tombèrent tous les trois à la renverse regagnant la rue dans laquelle ils se tenaient un instant plus tôt. L'explosion de la roquette recouvrit les rues, les maisons et les hommes de feu et de poussière.

Shaw sonnée par le bruit, releva la tête, crachant de la poussière. Elle était allongée sur Muller et Brown pesait de tout son poids sur elle.

« Muller ? »

Il grogna et se mit à tousser.

« Brown ? »

Pas de réponse. Shaw prit appui sur ses mains et d'un mouvement du bassin et des épaules fit basculer Brown sur le sol. Elle releva prudemment la tête pour inspecter la rue. Rien à signaler. L'Explosion l'avait rendue à moitié sourde et elle n'arrivait pas distinguer si l'hélicoptère se trouvait encore à proximité.

« Muller ?

\- R.A.S, annonça le Sergent-chef après avoir inspecté lui-aussi les environs. »

Shaw se mit sur un genou. Brown avait été touchée. Sa veste était déchirée au niveau des côtés flottantes sur le flanc gauche et elle saignait. Shaw la retourna. Elle vérifiait les fonctions vitales de la jeune femme quand du coin de l'œil, elle repéra du mouvement plus loin.

« Muller, portez la. Nous sommes trop exposés. Suivez-moi. »

Muller souleva Brown, passa un bras entre ses jambes et la jeta sur son épaule. Ils repassèrent l'angle de la rue, la roquette avait balayé les hommes de Khalil, pas un n'avait survécu. Un vrai massacre, Shaw ne devait d'être en vie qu'à la présence d'esprit dont avaient fait preuve Brown et Muller. Elle ramassa deux fusils-mitrailleur intacts, de bons vieux et inusables AK-47, traversa la rue et s'introduisit dans une maison dont la porte avait été soufflée par l'explosion. Muller la suivit, déposa Brown par terre et partit explorer la maison. La jeune femme gémit en reprenant conscience. Shaw l'installa sur le côté droit, écarta sa veste et releva son tee-shirt. Elle inspecta la blessure. Un objet avait déchiré les chairs, un éclat de roquette, une pierre ou autre chose, Shaw ne pouvait en déterminer la nature exacte. Au passage, il avait cassé au moins une côte. Shaw regarda autour d'elle. Muller réapparut avec des serviettes et des draps et les lui tendit.

« Je n'ai même pas un couteau, dit Shaw.

\- Je m'en occupe, mon Capitaine. »

Il repartit et revint vingt secondes plus tard avec un couteau de cuisine. Shaw nettoyait la plaie avec une serviette.

« Muller, vous allez rester avec elle.

\- Mais... commença Muller.

\- Je vais chercher le Capitaine et je reviens.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Mon Capitaine, on ne vous laisse pas, protesta Brown avec véhémence.

\- Vous êtes blessée, répliqua Shaw d'une voix tranchante.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vous en prie, mon Capitaine, faites-moi un pansement compressif juste pour que ça ne saigne pas et on vous accompagne. Vous ne pouvez pas partir seule.

\- Brown...

\- D'accord, je reste, céda le Lieutenant. Mais prenez Muller avec vous. »

Shaw se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ici. Si c'était bien Samaritain qui avait programmé l'attaque, ses hommes nettoieraient le village de fond en comble, ils ne laisseraient aucun témoin. Et si par malheur, Brown était identifiée avant d'être tuée, elle retomberait aux mains de Samaritain. Shaw ne permettrait pas que cela arrive.

« Non, vous venez tous les deux avec moi, décida-t-elle. Si quelqu'un doit vous descendre je préfère que ce soit moi. Debout, Brown ! »

Shaw et Muller l'aidèrent à se remettre sur pied. Shaw la débarrassa de sa veste et l'enveloppa de la taille à la base de la poitrine de bandes de tissus serrés qu'elle avait confectionnées à l'aide des draps que lui avait apportés Muller.

« Vous allez déguster, la prévint Shaw. Muller, elle est sous votre responsabilité.

\- Bien, mon Capitaine.

\- Brown, vous devez suivre, je ne vous laisserai pas derrière moi. Si vous flanchez, je vous descends. Compris ?

\- Compris.

\- On y va. »

Shaw leur tourna le dos. Muller ouvrit la bouche, mais Élisa Brown lui posa une main sur le bras, il ravala ses paroles et tourna ses yeux vers elle. Elle secoua la tête, lui enjoignant de suivre les ordres de Shaw. Il lut aussi dans le regard de la jeune femme qu'elle acceptait la décision de Shaw, qu'elle l'approuvait.

Elles étaient dingues. Toutes les deux. Il ne s'étonnait plus que Root les appréciât. Il savait que Shaw ne plaisantait pas, elle mettrait sa menace à exécution si Brown montrait des signes de faiblesse. Il la regarda se diriger vers la porte, partagé entre un sentiment d'admiration et un certain malaise. Il avait ressenti la même chose envers Root et il éprouvait, plus atténué, les mêmes sentiments pour Élisa Brown. Shaw et Brown étaient plus sombres, Root plus fantasque. Mais les trois, dans l'adversité, se montraient dures et impitoyables. Shaw et Root lui semblaient les plus dangereuses. Brown malgré ses dix ans de Marines gardait un fond d'innocence qui la rendait touchante. L'innocence avait déserté les deux autres femmes depuis longtemps et il ne savait pas trop qui lui aurait fait le plus peur, s'il avait dû s'opposer à elles.

« Jack, murmura Brown à Muller. Je ne veux pas retomber entre leurs mains, ni mourir misérablement. Si elle veut me tuer, ne t'y oppose pas.

\- Mais...

\- S'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à jouer l'officier. »

Muller la bouche sèche hocha la tête.

Le village était en partie bâti à flanc de colline, il surplombait une petite vallée encaissée au fond de laquelle serpentait une rivière. Un hélicoptère s'était placé en vol stationnaire face au village et couvrait du feu de ses armes une majeure partie du village.

Des hommes venus des collines, descendaient rue après rue, après qu'un hélicoptère ait lâché des roquettes dans les parties hautes du village et bombardé les accès routiers coupant la route aux véhicules qui tentaient de fuir, tandis que le deuxième TAI-T engagé dans l'attaque survolait les rues et mitraillait les fuyards qui couraient en tout sens.

Une fois que les hommes avaient commencé à investir le village par les hauteurs, l'hélicoptère en patrouille avait remplacé le premier en sentinelle, tandis que celui-ci s'éloignait.

Au croisement de deux rues, en traversant, Shaw essuya des tirs. Elle plongea en avant, roula sur une épaule et se retrouva un genou à terre à l'abri d'une maison. Brown et Muller n'avaient pas traversés. Shaw désigna Brown. Elle ouvrit sa main droite, l'index toujours en place sur la détente de son fusil-mitrailleur. Elle les replia les uns après les autres. D'abord l'auriculaire, puis l'annulaire et enfin le majeur. Les trois soldats agirent dans un ensemble parfait. Muller et Shaw surgirent de leur abri en ouvrant le feu, Brown traversa en deux bonds et finit par une roulade. Elle émit un râle en se redressant. Shaw et Muller regagnèrent la sécurité des murs des maisons.

« Touchée ? s'inquiéta Shaw sans quitter Muller du regard.

\- Non. »

Shaw vérifia son chargeur. Elle le découvrit aux deux-tiers vide. Brown n'était pas armée. Muller devrait se montrer vif. Sur ses indications, il passa son fusil en travers de ses épaules, elle ne voulait qu'il soit tenté de tirer en traversant la rue, cela le ralentirait et ferait de lui une cible de choix. Son objectif devait être de traverser, pas de faire diversion. À elle de s'assurer que personne ne le culbuterait comme un canard sur un stand de tir dans une fête foraine. À son signal, Muller s'élança. Shaw arrosa. Il les rejoignit sain et sauf.

« Je n'ai plus de munitions, annonça Shaw. Chef ? »

Muller vérifia.

« Je suis presque à sec.

\- Brown, on est loin encore ?

\- Il faut descendre un peu plus bas. Après, il y a une petite place, c'est juste à côté. »

Ils entendirent des éclats de voix.

« On bouge ! ordonna Shaw »

Il fallait qu'ils trouvent des armes, des munitions, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer les mains vides. Les hélicoptères inquiétaient Shaw. Pas leur puissance de feu, même si elle ne pouvait la prendre à la légère, mais leur capacité à évacuer rapidement n'importe qui. Un allié comme un civil, un ami comme un prisonnier.

Elle s'efforçait de ne pas céder à la panique, à l'empressement désordonné. Si elle ne se contrôlait pas, elle foncerait tête baissée.

 

* * *

 

Cheikh Khalil lui aussi luttait pour garder la tête froide. L'attaque avait surpris tout le monde et quand il avait entendu les hélicoptères arriver, les premières roquettes exploser, quand il s'était penché à la fenêtre. Tout comme Shaw, il avait tout de suite identifié le modèle de l'hélicoptère qui fonçait sur le village. Les Kurdes n'étaient pas équipé de ce modèle, pas plus que l'armée irakienne. L'appareil était en service dans l'armée turque. Les Turcs les attaquaient-ils ? Pourquoi ? C'était stupide. Le village ne se trouvait pas dans une zone sensible et lui et ses hommes ne s'étaient jamais frottés à l'armée turque. Il n'y avait pas non d'unités rebelles du PKK dans le coin. Alors, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu déclencher cette attaque ?

Il avait cessé de s'interroger quand le nez de l'hélicoptère qui lui faisait face s'était soudain tourné vers le bâtiment qu'il occupait. Khalil avait couru, dévalé les marches, hurlé aux hommes présents de sortir par derrière, par la cour que des murs séparaient de la rue. Il venait de sauter par-dessus un muret quand son quartier général, la plus belle maison de tout le village, sauta, éventrée par un missile sol-air. L'attaque l'avait visé personnellement et le pilote de l'hélicoptère savait où il se trouvait.

L'Anglais ! L'homme qui avait tenté de lui acheter son otage. Khalil l'avait détesté. Son accent, son air propre sur lui, son empressement, son obséquiosité dégoulinante, sa peur. Mustafa Khalil connaissait assez ce sentiment pour en avoir décelé l'odeur sur l'homme qui lui avait promis monts et merveilles. Il avait tué, torturé, investi des villages et tenu en respect ses habitants en plantant dans leur cœurs la terreur et la lâcheté des foules soumises. Cet homme suait la peur. Ce que Khalil, n'avait su déterminer, c'était la raison de celle-ci. L'homme n'avait pas été impressionné par le Cheikh, le Colonel, le bandit, le soldat du Calife. Rien dans son attitude ne l'avait montré.

Il avait peur d'échouer, de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il était venu demander à Khalil. De ne pas récupérer l'officier américain.

Khalil ne lui avait pas accordé sa confiance, il avait refusé de traiter avec lui et maintenant il venait s'arroger par la force ce qu'il n'avait obtenu par la conciliation.

Le Cheikh retrouva vite ses habitudes de Colonel et ses hommes même si certains n'avaient pas vraiment reçu une formation militaire professionnelle, gardaient leurs réflexes acquis lors des semaines durant lesquelles ils servaient sous les couleurs de l'État Islamique. Ses officiers et sous-officiers avaient repris les hommes en mains et la résistance se mit en place rapidement.

« Haddad ! cria Khalil. Tu viens avec moi. Ils veulent s'emparer de l'otage. C'était hors de question qu'ils l'emmènent.

\- Les Américains n'ont pas de parole ! cracha Haddad avec mépris.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Ce sont pas eux. Allez, on y va ! Nasser El Din, tu replies les hommes dans le quartier central, personne ne doit passer.

\- Ils ont des hélicos, mon Colonel.

\- Je sais, mais nous avons des lance-missiles et s'ils veulent l'otage ils devront venir le chercher. Votre objectif c'est qu'ils n'arrivent jamais jusqu'à lui. Compris ?

\- Oui, mon Colonel.

\- Allez, Haddad avec moi. »

 

* * *

 

Shaw, Muller et Brown se trouvaient plus haut dans le village et, profitant des ruelles tortueuses, des cours attenantes aux maisons, il fuyaient les attaquants qui descendaient derrière eux. Ils se heurtèrent bientôt aux hommes laissés par Khalil en première ligne.

« Déconnez pas, cria Shaw en arabe. On est de votre côté !

\- Identifiez-vous ! leur cria un homme.

\- Les Américains ! hurla un autre.

\- Avancez, je veux vous voir ! ordonna le premier qui avait pris la parole. »

Shaw fit signe à Muller et Brown de rester à l'abri.

« Non, mon Capitaine !

\- Muller, arrêtez de me materner ! cracha Shaw en se retournant l'air furieux. C'est Brown votre bébé, pas moi ! »

Elle posa son AK 47 et s'avança à découvert les mains levées bien en évidence.

« Ne me tirez pas dessus ! »

Une rafale souleva la poussière devant ses pieds. Shaw demeura stoïque. Des rires jaillirent d'un toit.

« C'est Gueule-Cassée, cria un homme.

\- Si vous continuez vos conneries, il y en aura d'autres que moi ! répliqua Shaw.

\- Amenez-vous ! »

Un homme apparut au-dessus du muret qui délimitait le toit d'une maison située un peu plus loin à gauche devant Shaw. Soudain l'homme partit en avant et bascula tête la première par-dessus le muret.

« Vite dépêchez-vous, cria une voix.

\- Muller ! Brown ! appela Shaw. »

Ils arrivèrent et tous les trois coururent rejoindre les hommes qui les avaient arrêtés. Ils entendirent un râle, puis des jurons. Un homme les enjoignit de rentrer dans une maison. Ils furent accueillis par la grimace moqueuse de l'homme qui avait envoyé Shaw au tapis le jour précédent.

« Alors, Gueule-Cassée, vous venez nous donner un coup de main ?

\- Je veux récupérer mon otage.

\- Si le Colonel le veut bien.

\- S'il veut son fric et ses armes il a plutôt intérêt.

\- Mouais, mais là, il y a comme un petit problème.

\- Quoi, à part des tas de types qui arrivent armés jusqu'au dents et deux hélicos de combat ?

\- Il y a un snipeur planqué de l'autre côté du canyon. J'ai envoyé plusieurs hommes, ils se sont tous fait descendre.

\- On peut tenter un passage en force, suggéra Shaw.

\- Non, il y a un groupe hostile qui nous barre le passage. On peut s'en charger, mais pas avec un tireur dans notre dos.

\- Je peux aller voir ?

\- Si ça te chante. »

Shaw partit en reconnaissance avec Muller. L'homme avait bien évalué la situation. Le groupe hostile avait réussi à passer les premières lignes mises en place par le Colonel. Ils couvraient l'espace qui donnait accès à une place. Les hommes de Khalil pouvait effectivement prendre position face aux agents de Samaritain, mais ils se retrouveraient exposés aux tirs d'un snipeur. Shaw inspecta prudemment la colline qui s'élevait face au village, essayant de déterminer où pouvait s'être embusqué le tireur.

Tout à coup des cris retentirent. Les assaillants tentaient une percée. Ils se heurtèrent à une furieuse défense. Des hommes placés sur des toits leur tiraient dessus, d'autre jaillirent des maisons qui bordaient la place.

Un homme râla au-dessus de Shaw, elle en vit un autre tomber devant elle, puis un autre. Le tireur. Elle concentra toute son attention sur le paysage bucolique qui lui faisait face. Muller s'aperçut qu'elle avait quitté la bataille, il devint ses yeux et ses oreilles derrière son dos. Shaw finit par repérer le tireur. Les attaquants se replièrent, laissant derrière eux un ou deux morts. Les défenseurs disparurent, mais certains, pensant user de la distraction de leurs ennemis, tentèrent à ce moment de traverser la place. Le premier ne fit pas deux pas. Il s'écroula sans un cri. Le second reçut une balle en pleine tête au milieu de la place. Le troisième fut fauché par une rafale de mitrailleuse venue de la rue où se tenaient les assaillants.

« Venez Muller. »

Ils retournèrent voir l'ancien adversaire de Shaw.

« Je l'ai repéré et vous aviez raison, on ne peut pas passer. Vous avez essayé par un autre chemin ?

\- Oui, mais c'est pareil, c'est pire même, l'un des hélicos descend tout ce qui passe. Au fait, je m'appelle Abbas.

\- Mouais. »

Shaw resta silencieuse un court instant. Elle ne voyait qu'une solution à ce problème et celle-ci ne l'emballait pas vraiment.

« Abbas, je peux vous faire confiance ?

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Votre otage est à moi. Je ne vous l'enlèverai pas tant que le Colonel Khalil n'aura pas reçu ce que nous lui avons promis, mais je veux qu'il soit en sécurité. Ni moi, ni votre Colonel, ni vous n'avons intérêt à ce que ceux qui nous attaquent l'embarquent. Est-ce que vous êtes prêt à collaborer avec mes deux hommes et à le protéger ?

\- Vos deux hommes ? Votre lieutenant est plutôt sexy pour un homme.

\- Arrête de faire le con, Abbas, j'ai pas le temps pour ça.

\- Okay, Gueule-Cassée, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Parce que tu ne m'as parlé que de moi.

\- Je vais aller m'occuper du tireur et ensuite je vous couvrirai. Donne-moi, un flingue, un AK et un couteau.

\- Et comment on saura que tu t'es occupée du tireur ?

\- Quand vous entendrez l'hélico s'écraser. »

Abbas lui sourit.

« J'attends de voir ça. Si tu réussis ce coup Gueule-Cassée, j'arrêterai de regretter de ne pas t'avoir fait cracher toutes tes dents hier après-midi.

\- T'es passé après seize types, Abbas, crois pas que tu m'aurais mise au tapis sans ça...

\- Ouais, peut-être, mais il n'y a que le résultat qui compte. Et hier, je t'ai fait bouffer la poussière.

\- Dommage que j'aie besoin de toi, sinon moi, je te ferais bouffer ton acte de naissance.

\- J'en ai pas ! s'esclaffa Abbas. »

Shaw s'équipa, puis s'isola avec Muller et Brown.

« Je vous laisse la main pour Lepskin.

\- Capitaine...

\- On se retrouve plus tard. Root ?

\- Sameen ?

\- Il nous faut un point de rendez-vous. Je vais me séparer de Brown et Muller, ils vont être sourds.

\- Trouve-leur des téléphones.

\- Pff, je suis vraiment débile, souffla Shaw dépitée de ne pas y avoir pensé. »

Shaw demanda un téléphone à Abbas, celui-ci interpella ses hommes et deux d'entre eux cédèrent le leur à Shaw.

« Athéna ? »

Athéna demanda à Shaw de composer un numéro qu'elle lui dicta et enregistra les données des deux téléphones.

« C'est bon, Sameen. Si toi ou Root avez besoin de les contacter, prévenez-moi et je leur ferai passer la communication.

\- Tenez, dit Shaw en passant les téléphones à ses compagnons. Gardez les précieusement. Si vous avez besoin de nous contacter Root ou moi euh...

\- Ils appuient juste sur l'écran, je prendrai leur communication et je vous la passerai. »

Shaw répéta les indications d'Athéna et s'assura que Brown et Muller avaient bien compris.

« Restez ensemble, leur recommanda-t-elle.

\- Bien, mon Capitaine, répondirent-ils. »

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien.

« Abbas, j'y vais.

\- Allah maïk, Gueule-Cassée. »

Shaw tourna les talons et sortit de la maison par la porte arrière.

 

* * *

 

Lambert attendait assis à l'arrière d'un Bell Iroquois 205 turc en compagnie du pilote et de son co-pilote et des sept hommes qui ne montaient pas la garde autour de l'appareil. Il attendait le signal qui leur annoncerait qu'ils pouvaient décoller, que Ian Lepskin n'attendait qu'à être livré comme un agneau sacrificiel au Dieu vengeur qu'était Samaritain, que le grand prêtre l'attendait pour arroser de son sang, de sa douleur et des ses souffrances la pierre de l'autel sur laquelle il subirait son atroce agonie.

Lambert espérait ne pas avoir à assister à la cérémonie.

Il entendait au loin le bruit des combats. Il n'était pas un guerrier, il n'avait jamais été soldat. Juste un ancien membre du MI6 débauché par John Greer.

Il avait exercé comme agent de renseignement, pas comme tueur. Il savait manier les armes, avait reçu un entraînement militaire de base et se défendait quand il était sur le terrain, mais sans panache. Avant d'être recruté par Décima Technology, il végétait au MI6, trop imbu de lui-même, trop attaché au luxe qui restait hors de portée de sa main, aux femmes riches et séduisantes, que son éducation et son charme séduisaient parfois. Ces penchants l'avaient tenu éloigné des missions vraiment importantes. Sa hiérarchie peinait à lui faire confiance, malgré son intelligence et ses qualités. Ses entretiens, ses évaluations portaient toutes des mentions « _à confirmer_ ». Son patriotisme ? À confirmer. Sa loyauté envers la couronne britannique ? À confirmer. Son honnêteté ? À confirmer. Son courage face à l'adversaire ? À confirmer.

John Greer n'avait rien trouvé à confirmer. Il avait offert argent et sécurité à Lambert. L'impunité. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, la peur rôdait, tapie, attendant son heure, prévenant la traîtrise.

Il remarqua un hélicoptère voler au loin.

« Dickinson ?

\- C'est un des nôtres monsieur.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Oui, je reconnais le modèle.

\- Où va-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Il va nettoyer, intervint Samaritain dans l'oreille de Lambert, qu'ils se trouvent dans le village ou pas aucun homme du Colonel Khalil ne s'échappera..

\- Comment cela ?

\- L'accord que vous n'avez pas été capable de conclure l'a été par le négociateur envoyé par le gouvernement américain. J'ai surveillé le secteur via le KH-12 américain et le Ofec israélieni. Une caravane est partie hier en direction de la frontière turque. Elle a établi ce matin une jonction avec des camions inconnus, puis est repartie vers le village. Elle transporte certainement le prix exigé par le Colonel Khalil en échange de Ian Lepskin.

\- Vous... Lambert ferma la bouche.

\- Une suggestion, Monsieur Lambert ?

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Comment la transaction a-t-elle pu être aussi rapide ?

\- Le négociateur s'avère plus qualifié que vous ne l'êtes.

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- Oui, par son dossier. C'est une femme, elle a mené de nombreuses négociations à travers le monde. Quelqu'un de très intéressant.

\- Ah... »

Lambert n'ajouta rien, parler avec Samaritain le mettait mal à l'aise. Sa voix lui glaçait le sang.

 

* * *

 

Shaw sortit sans peine du village. Les dernières maisons étaient construites presque au bord de la falaise qui surplombait la rivière. Shaw parcourut en rampant les trente mètres de prairie caillouteuse qui la séparaient du bord de la falaise. Elle avança prudemment la tête au-dessus du vide. Vingt mètres de paroi à pic. Si le tireur la surprenait en train de descendre, elle ferait une très jolie cible.

« Muller... »

Le téléphone du Sergent-Chef se mit à vibrer.

« Mon capitaine ?

\- J'ai besoin d'une diversion qui retienne l'attention du tireur. Passez-moi Abbas.

\- Oui, Mon Capitaine.

\- Gueule-Cassée ? fit Abbas.

\- Il faut que je descende la falaise.

\- Et tu seras exposée... Tu veux que j'occupe le sniper ?

\- Oui.

\- Compte jusqu'à trente et fonce, mais t'as intérêt à aller vite. Top, c'est parti. »

Shaw couchée dans les cailloux compta. Elle se débarrassa de sa Kalashnikov, encombrante et surtout dangereuse si elle tombait durant sa descente. À trente, elle pivota et glissa le long de la paroi cherchant une première prise avec ses pieds. Elle devait se montrer rapide et ne pas créer d'éboulement dont le bruit risquait d'attirer l'attention du tireur. Une gageure. Elle effectua sa descente en catastrophe, déchira son treillis et s'écorcha les mains, à quatre mètres du sol, elle donna une impulsion et se retourna en sautant. Elle se reçut sur les pieds, roula, se releva rapidement, traversa en courant l'eau glacée de la rivière et se plaqua contre la falaise qu'il lui fallait maintenant escalader. Le tireur ne pouvait plus la voir. Elle grimaça. Elle avait les genoux et les mains en sang et l'épaule sur laquelle elle avait roulé la faisait souffrir. Les pierres ne valaient pas un tatamis, un plancher ou du gazon pour s'amuser à chuter.

Elle gagna le haut de la falaise sans tarder. Elle s'inquiéta de l'hélicoptère qui patrouillait toujours, mais il s'éloigna soudain. L'autre s'amusait à tirer dans le haut du village. Les assaillants devaient peiner à avancer. Khalil et sa bande de déserteurs n'étaient peut-être pas aussi nuls qu'elle l'avait pensé. Peut-être aussi sentaient-ils qu'ils n'avaient le choix qu'entre se battre et gagner, ou mourir. La promesse d'une mort certaine en cas de défaite, transformait souvent des gens ordinaires en véritables héros. Ils devenaient surtout très dangereux.

Shaw prit ses repères. Le tireur se situait un peu plus haut sur sa droite. Elle partit vers la gauche, monta, puis effectua un grand arc de cercle pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Le tireur se trouvait allongé en position de tir. Un pistolet mitrailleur posé à côté de lui. Elle était juste armée d'un Tisas Zigana 9mm Luger. Elle avait mal à l'épaule, aux genoux, aux mains... Rien qui lui assurait qu'elle atteindrait sa cible du premier coup. Si le gars se retournait et l'arrosait avec son pistolet mitrailleur, elle n'aurait aucune chance. Shaw souffla contrariée. Elle sortit le couteau tactique qu'Abbas lui avait fourni, elle l'ouvrit et puis...

Elle fonça.

Elle se leva d'un bond et dévala la pente en hurlant comme une sauvage. Le tireur se retourna en sursautant. Le cri dément poussé par Shaw lui retira durant une seconde tous ses moyens. Il la vit bondir vers lui, et découvrir que son assaillant était une femme ralentit encore un peu plus ses réflexes, quand enfin il reprit ses esprits et empoigna son pistolet mitrailleur, Shaw plongeait déjà sur lui. Elle le percuta et il bascula en arrière, sa tête heurta le sol et sans qu'il ne pût opposer le moindre geste de défense, Shaw le larda de coups de couteau. Il cracha du sang en râlant et mourut terrifié.

Shaw se redressa, prit le tireur mort par les pieds et le tira un peu plus loin. Elle revint remettre le fusil de précision sur son trépied et l'inspecta. Un Bora JNG-90, décidément cette journée était sponsorisée par les manufactures d'armes turques : les hélicos, son Zigana et maintenant un fusil de précision sorti des usines MKEK.

« Athéna annonce à Brown et Muller que je suis en position et que je couvre le secteur.

\- Reçu.

\- Root ?

\- Mon cœur ?

\- Tu es où ?

\- Pas très loin.

\- Root...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sam ?

\- Arrive.

\- J'arrive. »

Shaw s'angoissait, elle avait laissé la main à Brown et Muller. Brown était blessée et Shaw ne dirigeait plus l'opération, elle assurait juste la protection.

« Brown ? »

Athéna s'empressa de contacter le Lieutenant.

« Mon capitaine ?

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vous couvre, Root est en chemin. Récupérez Lepskin. »

 

* * *

 

Brown admirait Shaw pour tout ce qu'elle avait entendu raconter sur elle, pour ses _Silver Star_ et sa _Navy and Marines corps Medal_ , pour ses légendaires qualités de bagarreuse qu'elle avait vues déployées devant ses yeux. Shaw avait la réputation au camp Lejeune d'être une exceptionnelle tireuse d'élite, certains affirmaient même qu'elle surpassait Chris Kyle. Elle avait assisté à des débats passionnés entre ceux qui l'avaient connue et ceux qui pensaient que tout ce qu'on racontait sur Shaw n'était qu'un ramassis de mensonges monté par des féministes frustrées. Élisa Brown avait rencontré des femmes qui péroraient sur les exploits dont Shaw était censée être l'héroïne. Ils prêtaient au doute, mais elle avait aussi rencontré des hommes et des femmes qui avaient servi sous ses ordres ou qui avaient bénéficié de sa couverture de tireur d'élite. Les témoignages concordaient trop pour que tout ce qu'on racontait sur elle soit faux. Elle l'admirait aussi d'avoir résisté aux manipulations qui en deux mois, avaient failli réduire Brown à l'état d'épave et qui avaient détruit l'esprit brillant de Contrôle.

Qu'elle l'ait cru ou pas, Brown put vérifier que Shaw était un tireur exceptionnellement doué.

Shaw avait annoncé qu'elle les couvrait. Personne ne passa à travers. Elle suivit la progression du groupe auquel s'étaient joints Brown et Muller et élimina toutes les menaces. Les tirs claquaient et à chaque fois un ennemi tombait, qu'il soit immobile ou en mouvement.

Les assaillants prévinrent le pilote de l'hélicoptère de combat. Leur tireur avait été abattu et quelqu'un avait pris sa place. Le TAI-T vira de bord. Son pilote ne savait pas où se tenait le tireur qu'il devait éliminer, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Il mit sa mitrailleuse en batterie.

Shaw comprit le danger. Elle se redressa et mit un genou à terre, elle retira le trépied de son fusil et l'épaula. Le co-pilote la vit à découvert et donna sa position à son camarade, le pilote déplaça son appareil. Shaw oublia tout ce qui l'entourait, entièrement focalisée sur sa cible. L'hélicoptère volait à plus quatre cents mètres de sa position, le fusil était lourd, mais elle n'avait aucun support sur lequel elle eut pu le poser pour viser une cible située en hauteur comme l'était le TAI-T. Les balles commencèrent à crépiter. Attendre, souffler, se détendre, oublier le bruit, le danger, la mort imminente. Une grande paix l'enveloppa. Son index caressa la détente de son fusil, elle expira très lentement, arrêta sa respiration. Aussitôt après le coup parti, Shaw s'attarda pour vérifier si elle avait fait mouche. L'appareil eut un soubresaut, la mitrailleuse cracha des balles erratiquement. Une douleur au bras et à la cuisse arracha un cri à Shaw et elle fut violemment projetée en arrière. Elle tomba sur le sol. L'hélicoptère piqua du nez. Le co-pilote tenta de prendre le contrôle de l'appareil, mais le pilote crispait ses mains sur le manche et avant qu'il ne pût désactiver le contrôle du pilote, le TAI-T s'écrasa.

Dans le village la danse courte et folle de l'appareil en perdition, puis le bruit de son explosion soulevèrent l'enthousiasme et des cris de victoire.

« Gueule-Cassée mérite un câlin, s'exclama goguenard Abbas en se tournant vers Muller.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécierait l'attention, répliqua Brown.

\- Ouais vous êtes des shaïtans. Toutes les deux. Je ne vous ai pas mis de raclée, mais vous vous êtes bien défendue vous aussi sur les tapis. »

Brown grimaça un sourire. L'homme était sans doute un assassin, un bandit, un déserteur, un macho arrogant, mais il pouvait se montrer assez drôle et courageux. Il menait bien ses hommes aussi. Et dès que Shaw avait pris sa position, ils s'étaient rapidement déplacés.

Ils arrivèrent à la « _prison_ » et retrouvèrent Mustafa Khalil. Il avait placé ses hommes en plusieurs lignes de défense, décidé à ne laisser personne approcher, résolu à se battre jusqu'à la dernière extrémité, quitte à la fin à exécuter l'otage s'il n'arrivait pas à repousser ceux qui étaient venus le chercher.

Abbas et son groupe avaient manqué d'être pris pour cible quand ils avaient débouché sans prévenir à proximité du périmètre. Mais l'homme s'était fait reconnaître.

« Colonel, dit-il en retrouvant Khalil.

\- D'où vous sortez ? Comment ça se présente plus haut ?

\- Mal, mon Colonel, nous avons perdu beaucoup d'hommes, les hélicoptères ont fait beaucoup de dégâts.

\- Qui a abattu celui qui s'est écrasé un peu plus tôt ?

\- Le Caporal américain… celle que ces deux-là appellent « _Mon Capitaine_ »… »

Abbas adressa un sourire narquois à Brown et Muller, Khalil un regard interrogatif.

« Euh… commença Muller qui ne savait trop quoi dire, ni ce qu'il pouvait dire.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance pour l'instant, déclara Khalil. Elle nous a retiré une épine du pied et c'est la seule chose qui m'intéresse. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il y avait deux hélicoptères… Le deuxième est parti, mais il va certainement revenir, j'espère que votre amie se montrera aussi habile qu'elle vient de l'être.

\- Colonel, où se trouve Ian Lepskin ? demanda Élisa Brown.

\- Il est toujours dans sa cellule. Et n'espérez pas que je vous le cède. Il est toujours mon otage. Tant que votre négociatrice ne sera pas revenue avec sa part du marché, il restera avec moi. Et si tout le monde doit crever ici, je le tuerai.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, dit Brown d'un ton glacial.

\- Je l'espère bien, je tiens à ma peau. Vous savez qui sont les assaillants ?

\- Réellement non, je sais juste qu'ils travaillent pour une organisation criminelle.

\- Pourquoi veulent-ils ce capitaine ? Je me suis renseigné, il n'a rien de spécial, c'est juste un officier des Marines, un homme sans histoire. Ces gars viennent avec deux hélicoptères de combat, je ne sais combien de dizaines d'hommes, mettent un village à feu et sang pour le récupérer… Pourquoi ? Que représente-t-il de si précieux ?

\- Il est la victime innocente d'une vengeance personnelle.

\- Une vengeance ? s'étonna Khalil. Contre qui ?

\- Peu vous importe, répondit Brown en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous travaillez vraiment pour le gouvernement américain ? demanda Khalil.

\- Oui.

\- Mmm. »

Abbas qui avait attentivement écouté l'échange entre son chef et la jeune femme, s'accordait avec le Colonel Khalil pour trouver étrange cet exceptionnel déploiement de force. L'emploi de matériel militaire turc par des hommes qui ne portaient aucun écusson ou insigne sur leur uniforme. Une vengeance avait déclaré le Lieutenant, contre qui ? Et qu'avait bien pu faire la personne dont l'organisation voulait se venger pour justifier un tel massacre ?

Des appels et des cris le détournèrent de ses pensées. Une attaque venait d'être lancé sur leur position. Le deuxième hélicoptère arrivait en soutien. L'enfer se déchaîna. Brown et Muller se joignirent aux hommes de Khalil. Des roquettes balayèrent les maisons et les rues qui se trouvaient aux abords du bâtiment qui abritait la cellule de Ian Lepskin.

« Gueule-Cassée, on a besoin de toi, murmura Abbas en gagnant le toit d'une maison. »

 

* * *

 

Mais Gueule-Cassée ne pouvait plus leur être d'aucune aide. Quand Shaw reprit ses esprits, elle baignait dans une mare de sang et le Bora était inutilisable. Les balles tirées par l'hélicoptère en perdition avaient malencontreusement brisé la culasse du fusil et touché Shaw à deux endroits. Une balle lui avait traversé le biceps gauche et une autre lui avait déchiré le muscle de la cuisse droite. Pas d'artère endommagée, c'était déjà ça, mais elle devait se soigner un minimum. Elle retira sa veste et examina son bras. La blessure était propre. La cuisse ? Pas très joli. Shaw retira son tee-shirt et le découpa à l'aide de son couteau. Elle se confectionna deux coussins hémostatiques de fortune et comprima les deux blessures avec des bandes de tissu. Elle serra les dents quand elle s'occupa du pansement à la cuisse. Athéna sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

« Sameen ?

\- Quoi ? dit Shaw en grimaçant alors qu'elle serrait son nœud.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, râla Shaw.

\- Rapport, Sameen.

\- Lâche-moi, Athéna.

\- Tu veux que je te passe Root ?

\- Non !

\- Rapport, Sameen. »

Shaw lui fit un bilan complet et honnête de la situation.

« Tu veux que je t'envoie du renfort ?

\- Non. Je vais rejoindre le village. Où est Root ?

\- Elle arrive.

\- Ça fait une heure qu'elle arrive ! maugréa Shaw

\- Trente-neuf minutes, Sameen.

\- Ouais, ben c'est pareil.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide…

\- Je sais, merci… Athéna ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Dis-lui d'être prudente et ne lui dis pas que je suis blessée.

\- D'accord.

\- Merci.

\- À ton service, Sameen. Sois prudente toi aussi.

\- Je suis toujours prudente.

\- Ne meurs pas alors…

\- Ah, ah, très drôle. »

Elle ré-enfila sa veste et se releva, priant pour ne pas trop souffrir de sa blessure à la cuisse. Mouais, Brown se sentirait moins seule…

Shaw entendit elle aussi le deuxième hélicoptère revenir.

 

* * *

 

Root et Ibrahim arrivaient au grand galop quand la TAI-T passa au-dessus de leur tête. Le crash du premier hélicoptère de combat avait arraché un sourire à Root quand ils l'avaient vu tournoyer, puis s'écraser au sol. Il n'avait pas explosé en plein vol, le pilote avait juste semblé perdre le contrôle de son appareil. Il n'avait pas été atteint par un missile ou une roquette. Si Root avait pu se rendre sur le lieu du crash et inspecter l'épave de l'hélicoptère, elle était à peu près sûre qu'elle trouverait un impact de balle sur le pare-brise et un autre sur le front ou la figure du pilote et l'arrière de sa boîte crânienne réduite à l'état d'une informe bouillie.

L'appareil volait haut, loin des maisons quand il avait commencé à virevolter. Un tir de précision. Un joli tir. Shaw. Elle avait dû se procurer un fusil et s'amuser avec.

« Sam ?

\- C'est pas le moment, Root, avait répondu Shaw qui inspectait la gravité de ses blessures.

\- Ah, je te dérange ?

\- Oui, je suis occupée.

\- C'était toi l'hélico ?

\- À ton avis ?

\- J'en étais sûre, dit Root ravie.

\- Si tu m'appelles pour me raconter des conneries, c'est pas la peine.

\- Okay, je te laisse.

\- Mmm. »

Ibrahim la regardait curieux.

« Commandant ?

\- Vous communiquez comment ?

\- Oreillettes.

\- Mais…

\- Secret de services. »

Maintenant Root n'avait plus du tout l'esprit à plaisanter ou à s'émerveiller des qualités que Shaw déployait en toute circonstance et qui la laissait parfois pantelante de joie ou de plaisir. De désir aussi autant l'avouer.

Des explosions et des tirs résonnaient dans le village et couvraient la montagne du bruit d'une bataille furieuse. Ils entrèrent dans le village à cheval, les hommes venus avec eux partirent de leur côté. Root et Ibrahim démontèrent rapidement en surprenant un groupe d'hommes armés postés à un carrefour. Ils décrochèrent les armes qu'ils avaient empruntées, des fusils-mitrailleurs et un fusil de précision, un mini-Hécate, léger et performant que Root demanda à Ibrahim de porter pour elle. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil aux hommes qui leur barraient la route.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On les contourne ? demanda le Kurde.

\- Moins on a d'ennemis... »

Root sortit des grenades des sacs qu'elle portait sur l'épaule.

« Envie de vous amuser, Commandant ? lui dit-elle en lui tendant

\- Vous prenez un côté, je prends l'autre ?

\- Ça me va, on arrose ensuite. »

Ibrahim traversa la rue. Les hommes leur tournaient le dos. Il se mit à l'abri d'une encoignure de porte et regarda Root. Ils dégoupillèrent leurs grenades. Root relâcha la cuillère, Ibrahim suivit son exemple et quand elle hocha la tête ils s'avancèrent au milieu de la rue et lancèrent leurs grenades. Elle explosèrent avant même que les hommes ne les remarquassent. Root et Ibrahim attendirent que la fumée et la poussière retombassent et s'avancèrent en éliminant les rescapés, qu'ils fussent encore debout ou en train de se tordre de douleur sur le sol.

Ils continuèrent à tracer leur chemin semant la mort derrière eux.

 

* * *

 

Le pilote du Bel Iroquois rappela les hommes en faction autour de l'appareil.

« On décolle ! »

Les hommes accoururent, les portes furent fermées et l'hélicoptère prit son envol.

Dans le village, l'ensemble des attaquants venaient de recevoir l'ordre de se lancer dans une offensive massive.

Le TAI-T restant arrivé en soutien, avait mis en batterie tout son armement. Les mitrailleuses se mirent à cracher des balles, des roquettes explosèrent les positions des hommes de Khalil, quatre missiles air-sol balayèrent les défenses mises en place pour interdire l'accès du bâtiments dans lequel se trouvait retenu Ian Lepskin.

« Un bazooka ! hurlait le Colonel. Trouvez-moi un bazooka ! »

Un homme arriva l'arme sous le bras.

« Descends-moi cet hélico, vite ! »

Mais l'homme n'avait pas visuel, Khalil lui ordonna de monter sur le toit, et le fit escorter par six hommes. Sa tentative se solda par un échec. Les assaillants avaient renoncé à toute prudence, et quand le co-pilote du TAI-T repéra le bazooka, le pilote fit pivoter son appareil et lâcha une roquette qui faucha les sept hommes envoyés par Khalil et emporta le toit.

...

 

« Si vous tuez le Capitaine Lepskin, ce n'est pas seulement vous qui le regretterez, menaça d'une voix glaçante Samaritain. Mais l'ensemble de votre famille, proche comme éloignée. »

La mise en garde, la menace résonna dans l'oreille de tous ceux qui, parmi les agents de Samaritain, portaient une oreillette ou des écouteurs : les pilotes du TAI-T et du Bel Iroquois, les chefs des unités au sol, Lambert.

...

 

« Il faut aller chercher Lepskin, dit Muller. Khalil doit le faire sortir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Allons-y, proposa Brown. Il est là-bas.

\- Je viens avec vous, déclara Abbas. »

Au milieu des balles et des explosions, ils rejoignirent Khalil.

« Colonel !

\- Personne ne me le prendra !

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous doubler, nos intérêts sont les mêmes, lui dit Brown calmement. Sortons-le de là et replions-nous plus loin.

\- Abbas, va le chercher avec eux.

\- Bien, mon Colonel.

\- Vas-y, Muller, je reste avec le Colonel. »

Muller hocha la tête. Il était content d'être avec Élisa Brown. Décidément toutes les femmes de cette mission l'impressionnaient. Il n'aurait pas réussi à convaincre Khalil et elle prouvait à Khalil en restant avec lui qu'elle ne mentait pas. Il descendit avec Abbas délivrer Lepskin. Celui-ci fut un peu surpris de voir entrer dans sa cellule un Marine armé accompagné de l'un de ses ravisseurs aussi armé que le Marine. Il connaissait Abbas, un irakien, un déserteur lui aussi. Il lui devait quelques coups. Et quand le bandit lui tendit un AK 47, Ian Lepskin resta pratiquement les bras ballants.

« Qu'est-ce que…

\- On est du même bord mon gars, lui dit Abbas. Si on veut toi et moi rester en vie, il va falloir te faire à l'idée que nous sommes frères d'armes dans cette bataille.

\- Chef ?

\- C'est malheureusement vrai, mon Capitaine.

\- Okay, je vous suis. »

Muller lui fit un rapide rapport sur la situation.

« Le malheur c'est d'avoir perdu Gueule-Cassée. On aurait besoin d'elle pour abattre le deuxième hélico, déclara Abbas.

\- Gueule-Cassée ? demanda Lepskin relevant machinalement le curieux surnom.

\- Ouais, le Caporal-Capitaine qui accompagnait votre négociatrice, je lui ai cassé la gueule lors d'un combat, elle a descendu un hélico et c'est grâce à elle qu'on a pu traverser le village, c'est une tireuse d'enfer, sans mauvais jeu de mot, précisa Abbas en ricanant. »

Lepskin avait du mal à suivre.

« Elle est avec nous, Mon Capitaine.

\- Shaw, réalisa Lepskin. C'est elle n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh, oui, lui confirma Muller.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

\- Elle est venue pour vous.

\- Mais pourquoi ? »

Muller n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre. Ils débouchèrent à l'extérieur en plein milieu d'un combat.

« On dégage ! cria Khalil en les voyant. »

Ils s'enfuirent par une ruelle étroite qui courait entre les maisons. Abbas, Brown et Muller fermaient la marche, des balles sifflèrent autour d'eux. Ils se retournèrent, des hommes arrivaient. Brown se jeta à terre, elle serra les dents de douleur et se mit à tirer, Muller et Abbas un genou en terre protégés par des embrasures de portes la soutinrent en compagnie de quatre hommes. Deux tombèrent. Ils entendirent un sifflement et derrière eux, une maison vola en éclat, ses murs s'écroulèrent et obstruèrent la ruelle. Ils se retrouvaient séparés de Lepskin, de Khalil et des hommes qui les accompagnaient, acculés.

Le TAI-T tira une nouvelle fois dans la ruelle bloquant définitivement le passage, puis vola à la poursuite des fuyards.

Khalil espérait pouvoir atteindre la falaise, sauter, puis trouver refuge dans une grotte que ses hommes avaient repérée quand ils avaient investi le village. Il avait envoyé une équipe de reconnaissance et découvert que la grotte s'enfonçait dans la montagne. Les explorateurs n'avaient pas atteint le fond de la grotte. Un berger avait affirmé qu'elle s'étendait sur des kilomètres et qu'elle possédait plusieurs sorties. Le berger était l'un des rares habitants qui n'avait pas fui le village. Khalil lui avait proposé de rejoindre ses rangs, le berger l'avait regardé avec mépris et lui avait déclaré qu'il n'était qu'un sale chien d'arabe et qu'il ne collaborerait jamais avec lui, qu'il ne se montrerait jamais traître à son peuple. Il avait été emmené en dehors du village, sur le bord de la falaise. On l'avait fait agenouiller face au vide et une balle dans la tête, tirée à bout portant, l'avait fait basculer dans le vide. Son cadavre avait nourri les chacals ou les chiens errants.

 

Cinquante mètres, il leur restait cinquante mètres pour atteindre la sécurité de la falaise.

« On fonce, on passe par-dessus la falaise, à vingt mètres sur la droite se trouve l'entrée d'une grotte. On se retrouve tous là-bas. Capitaine, dit Khalil en se tournant vers Lepskin. Ne mourez pas. Je vais demander un extra à votre négociatrice, ça vous pouvez me croire. »

Khalil donna le signal et tous les hommes encore avec lui se lancèrent. Une quinzaine. Le TAI-T les faucha tous, les uns après les autres. Khalil atteignait la falaise quand il vit surgir Shaw. Elle lui arracha son fusil des mains et se mit à tirer sur l'hélicoptère. Khalil hurla, une rafale lui déchira le dos de la hanche droite à l'épaule gauche.

Tous ses rêves de grandeur, de richesse et de gloire égoïste basculèrent avec lui par-dessus le bord de la falaise. Shaw baissa la tête, les pierres volèrent au-dessus de sa tête.

« Capitaine ! appela-t-elle. »

Une roquette explosa, Shaw fut projetée en arrière et précipitée dix mètres plus bas.

 

 

« Voie dégagée, annonça le pilote du TAI-T.

\- Reçu. »

L'hélicoptère de combat se plaça face à Lepskin et l'empêcha d'avancer, lui tirant des rafales de mitrailleuse à chaque fois que celui-ci faisait mine d'aller dans un sens ou un autre, veillant à ne surtout pas le blesser. Lepskin pensait à la meilleure stratégie à adopter. Mais avant qu'il n'ait trouvé comment s'échapper, le Bell Iroquois arriva. Les quatorze hommes qui se trouvaient à bord sautèrent à terre et se jetèrent sur lui. Il fut promptement soulevé de terre et emmené jusqu'à l'hélicoptère. Un homme de l'escorte cria soudain, porta sa main au cou et s'écroula dans un gargouillis. Un deuxième s'effondra.

« On décolle, on décolle, hurla Lambert. »

Le Bell se souleva, les portes furent prestement refermées, un nouvel homme tomba. Le pilote plongea à l'abri de la falaise. Des balles crépitèrent sur le pare-brise. Lambert se pencha par la fenêtre. Et là, il la vit. Allongée par terre, elle tirait sur eux.

Sameen Shaw.

Lambert blêmit. Comment pouvait-elle être là ? Le négociateur ! Samaritain avait dit que c'était une femme.

« Monsieur ?

\- Vous avez le Capitaine Lepskin, monsieur Lambert ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, vous avez enfin mené cette mission à bien.

\- Monsieur, la négociatrice ? Il y avait une photo sur son profil ?

\- Oui.

\- Je… je peux la voir ?

\- Oui, sur votre téléphone. »

Lambert sortit son téléphone. Son petit sourire en coin, son regard moqueur, même sur une photo de profil officielle, elle gardait cet air suffisant et séducteur qui depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois l'excitait, faisait frémir son bas-ventre de désir.

« Monsieur… c'est Samantha Groves et je viens de voir Sameen Shaw. »

Samaritain resta muet. Lambert était un imbécile, s'il avait eu une seconde de présence d'esprit il aurait récupéré Sameen Shaw. Il explora ses mémoires à la recherche de La Machine. Il tomba sur des pare-feux portant la signature de la chouette. Il allait planifier l'extinction de cet animal à travers le monde. Pourquoi La Machine signait-elle d'une chouette ses programmes ? Comment osait-elle le défier à visage découvert, encourageant Samantha Groves à l'imiter. Il avait perdu le contrôle de la bourse de Pékin quelques jours auparavant et la signature attachée au programme pirate, la racine carré d'un marteau, ne pouvait être que la sienne. Une plaisanterie sortie de son cerveau fantasque. Elle qui se faisait déjà présomptueusement appeler Root. Il n'avait pas su déterminer ce que représentait le marteau même si les probabilités penchaient pour une représentation symbolique de Sameen Shaw.

Elle venait d'essayer de lui soutirer Ian Lepskin comme elles lui avaient soustrait Genrika Zhirova et Mark Hendricks. Mais cette fois, grâce aux déserteurs de l'armée de Daesh, il les avait devancées. Lepskin paierait pour leur arrogance. Il encouragerait l'imitateur à particulièrement soigner son rituel. Un petit acompte pour Sameen Shaw.

Calculs.

Résultats : 87,94 % pour que la mort de Ian Lepskin porte un coup décisif au moral et à la santé mentale de Sameen Shaw.

« Continuez la mission qui vous a été assignée, finit-il par dire à Lambert.

\- Bien Monsieur. »

 

* * *

 

Le pilote du TAI-T avait entendu le cri de surprise de son collègue aux commandes du Bel Iroquois quand Shaw avait tiré sur lui. Il s'avança au-dessus de la vallée.

Shaw vit son ombre la recouvrir. Lepskin lui avait échappé.

Lambert. Elle l'avait reconnue sa sale tronche. Elle aurait ri de voir son air ahuri et apeuré si elle n'avait pas su qu'il avait Lepskin avec lui. Elle avait échoué. Et maintenant l'hélicoptère. Son histoire s'arrêtait là, bêtement, misérablement sur un échec. Shaw avait mal partout, elle avait tiré par réflexe quand le Bel était passé au-dessus d'elle. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait pu garder en main le fusil qu'elle avait arraché à Khalil avant qu'il ne mourût. Elle appuya par acquit de conscience sur la détente. Seul un cliquetis retentit. Chargeur vide.

« Root ?

\- Sam, où es-tu ?

\- Je suis désolée, Root… euh, tu sais, je voulais te dire…

\- Shaw, putain tu arrêtes. Où es-tu ?! aboya Root, affolée par le ton employé par Shaw, l'intention qu'elle avait deviné chez elle de lui faire une grande déclaration… d'adieu. »

Elle lui avait déjà fait le coup à la bourse. Cette imbécile avait dû être persuadée de mourir pour se résoudre à l'embrasser, lui avouer qu'elle mentait. Que oui, Root comptait pour elle. Que oui, elle la considérait comme plus qu'une collègue ou même une amie. Et là, elle lui réitérait un délire du même style ? Elle allait lui sortir qu'elle l'aimait ? C'était hors de question. Root n'en avait rien à foutre que Shaw le lui dît parce qu'elle le savait très bien.

« Shaw ! Tu fermes ta grande gueule et tu me donnes ta position.

\- Root…

\- Ta gueule, Shaw ! Position, merde !

\- L'hélicoptère de combat, lui répondit Shaw incapable de se lancer dans une querelle avec elle. »

Root l'avait en ligne de mire. Quand elle avait entendu les tirs de roquettes et de missiles, elle avait entraîné Ibrahim avec elle sur un toit. Elle lui avait demandé le mini-Hécate et lui avait enjoint d'assurer sa protection. Elle avait vu Khalil et ses hommes fuir vers la falaise, identifié Lepskin. L'hélicoptère de combat avait semé la mort avant même qu'elle puisse l'aligner et puis, elle avait entendu un deuxième hélicoptère arriver.

Elle avait très vite évalué la situation et commencé ses cartons. Elle n'avait pas bénéficié d'une fenêtre de tir sur le pilote et malgré ses tirs au but, elle n'avait pu arrêter l'hélicoptère. Lepskin lui avait été enlevé sous son nez. Elle jurait de dépit quand Shaw l'avait soudain contactée. Root avait tout de suite identifié le ton fataliste, celui des aveux auxquels on ne se résout enfin que quand on sait qu'on va mourir.

« Sameen, j'espère que je suis aussi bonne que toi, murmura Root en se concentrant. »

Sa respiration tomba, son rythme cardiaque ralentit.

« Un coup, un seul. »

Le monde s'arrêta, il n'y eut plus que sa cible huit cents mètres plus loin, son doigt sur la détente. Le coup partit et Root ferma les yeux.

Shaw regardait les yeux grands ouverts la mort venir à elle. Les canons de la mitrailleuse pointés sur elle, le sourire satisfait du pilote. Si elle avait pu elle se serait levée. Il lui restait le Zigara, mais il était dans son dos et elle se sentait incapable de l'attraper.

L'appareil fit un bond, Shaw vit la tête du pilote exploser, l'appareil se déporta et fonça sur le sol. Le co-pilote ouvrit la bouche de terreur. Shaw trouva la force de rouler sur le ventre et se protégea la tête avec les bras. L'explosion déchira l'air de la petite vallée. Un souffle d'air brûlant caressa désagréablement le corps de Shaw. Elle se tassa plus encore contre terre. Une odeur de cheveux brûlés lui effleura les narines. Ce n'était décidément pas sa journée. Elle perdit conscience.

« Sameen ! »

« Sameen ! »

« Shaw ! »

Root lui hurlait douloureusement dans l'oreille.

« Arrête de crier, tu me casses les oreilles, Root, balbutia Shaw émergeant doucement dans un brouillard d'étoile.

\- Sam…

\- Root, Athéna te préviendra quand je mourrai.

\- Tu es stupide, Sameen.

\- On a perdu Lepskin, dit Shaw d'une voix éteinte. Il est avec Lambert.

\- Non, on ne l'a pas perdu.

\- …

\- Je l'ai pucé, Sam. Quand je lui ai rendu visite dans sa cellule. Athéna a sa position et la puce est indétectable. Tu abandonnes ou je peux encore compter sur toi ?

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, se reprit Shaw apercevant une petite lueur d'espoir briller aux fond des ténèbres. »

Lepskin portait une puce, Athéna le suivait, il était en vie, elle était en vie, Root était en vie et prête à se battre.

« Où es-tu, Sam ?

\- Au bas de la falaise.

\- Tu es blessée ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu peux bouger ?

\- Heu, avant de faire une chute de dix mètres et de me prendre l'hélico sur le coin de la tronche, je pouvais. Là, je ne sais pas trop.

\- Vérifie. Sam, où sont Brown et Muller ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ils ont des téléphones, tu peux les contacter.

\- Les agents de Samaritains sont en train de quitter le village. Tu pourras nous rejoindre ?

\- Je te recontacte... Root ?

\- Oui.

\- Joli tir.

\- Merci, mais j'avoue avoir eu une bonne raison de le réussir. »

Root contacta Brown. Elle était toujours en vie, tout comme Muller. Ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans la ruelle et avait défendu leur position jusqu'à ce que les assaillants renonçassent. Abbas seul avait survécu à leurs côtés.

Ils retrouvèrent Root après avoir prudemment parcouru ce qu'il restait des rues détruites par l'attaque. Abbas s'assombrit peu à peu durant le trajet qui les amena à l'orée du village. Les corps de ses compagnons jonchaient les décombres. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient été achevés à bout portant après avoir été blessés. Il ne savait même pas s'il trouverait des survivants. Avant d'attaquer le village kurde dans la plaine la petite troupe de Khalil comptait cent vingt-sept hommes. Combien en restait-il ? Le Colonel est-il même encore vivant ?

« Hé, qui est Lepskin ? demanda-t-il au deux Américains.

\- Un officier du corps des Marines, répondit Brown laconiquement.

\- Il méritait un tel massacre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura la jeune femme aussi choquée qu'Abbas par l'étendue du massacre qu'elle découvrait. »

Root leur fit signe quand elle les aperçut arriver. Elle venait de déboucher d'une rue à cent mètres sur leur gauche.

« Où est le Capitaine Shaw ? demanda Brown dès qu'elle fut à portée de voix. Où est Lepskin ?

\- Lepskin nous a échappé. Shaw est quelque part en bas, dit Root en montrant de la main le bord de la falaise.

\- Par Dieu, Gueule-Cassée est toujours vivante ! s'exclama Abbas en arabe. C'est vraiment la fille du diable ! »

Root détecta un accent d'affection dans l'intervention de l'homme. Elle haussa un sourcil, se demandant d'où venait le surnom visiblement destiné à Shaw. Muller avait déjà rejoint le bord de la falaise et sautait par-dessus. Abbas, Root et Ibrahim coururent dans sa direction, Brown marcha derrière eux. Elle grimaçait. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment ménagée et ses côtes la faisaient souffrir. L'adrénaline avait jusqu'alors annihilé la douleur, mais la tension redescendant, Brown devait lutter contre l'envie de se laisser tomber par terre et de ne plus bouger.

Muller avait rapidement atteint le pied de la falaise. Shaw se tenait appuyée d'une main contre la paroi rocheuse, rassemblant ses forces avant de se lancer dans l'ascension. Elle avait la tête qui tournait.

« Ne bougez pas, mon Capitaine, je vais vous aider.

\- Muller ? Vous n'êtes pas mort ?

\- Ce n'était pas mon jour, mon Capitaine.

\- Brown ?

\- Toujours là aussi.

\- Bien. »

Shaw leva la tête vers le haut de la falaise.

« Merde, c'est haut.

\- Euh… Mon capitaine…

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous monte ? »

Muller avait remarqué les deux bandages de fortune autour du bras et de la cuisse de Shaw, elle avait le cou et la figure en sang et une bonne partie de ses cheveux brûlés. Shaw lui jeta un regard meurtrier et Muller recula d'un pas.

« Euh… je… euh, balbutia-t-il.

\- Sam ! cria Root du haut de la falaise.

\- Fait chier, jura grossièrement Shaw contrariée. »

Elle se savait incapable d'escalader la paroi. Elle arrivait à peine à se tenir debout.

« Okay, Muller, faites comme vous l'entendez. »

Muller s'approcha, il s'excusa maladroitement, saisit Shaw par un poignet, lui passa un bras entre les jambes et la hissa en travers de ses épaules.

« Mon capitaine, est-ce que vous pouvez vous tenir à moi, je vais avoir besoin de mes deux mains. »

Shaw s'agrippa à la veste du Sergent-Chef et se cala sur lui en s'efforçant de le gêner le moins possible. Ibrahim et Abbas aidèrent Muller dès qu'il fut à portée de main. Le Chef reposa doucement Shaw sur ses pieds dès qu'il le put. Root resta la bouche ouverte en découvrant l'état de Shaw, oubliant du même coup qu'un instant auparavant, la seule chose qui lui occupait l'esprit était de la serrer contre elle.

Elle avait la tête d'une boxeuse qui venait de perdre son combat contre un super poids lourd assassin, les cheveux brûlés, du sang séché s'étalait sur ce qu'il restait de son uniforme et du sang frais lui coulait dans le cou.

« Sam, souffla Root. »

Shaw tourna son regard vers elle, Root se rassura tout de suite, si Shaw avait l'air d'être passée sous un poids lourd elle avait toujours son regard intense et déterminé. Elle était retournée en mode guerrière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Gueule-Cassée ?

\- Récupérer Lepskin. Trouver un moyen de transport. Un hélicoptère… Athéna ?

\- impossible, Sameen, je peux t'en procurer un, mais l'espace kurde est trop surveillé, je n'arriverai pas à vous dégager un couloir aérien sûr, vous allez vous faire abattre.

\- Ils ont coupé les accès au village, dit Muller.

\- On a des voitures planquées plus loin, déclara Abbas.

\- Où ? demanda Root.

\- Je vous conduis… Euh… vous pourrez suivre ? »

Shaw se renfrogna.

« Je ne parlais pas que de toi, il y a ta copine aussi, dit Abbas en désignant Brown du menton. »

La jeune agent arborait un teint terreux.

« Brown ? s'inquiéta Shaw en l'approchant.

\- Ça va, mon Capitaine.

\- Pff ! Ne mentez pas.

\- Si vous pouvez suivre, je suivrais, Mon Capitaine, je n'ai pas envie que vous me descendiez maintenant. »

Shaw ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Okay. Muller, Ibrahim, soutenez-là.

\- Ouais, je vais me charger de toi Gueule-Cassée ! grimaça joyeusement Abbas.

\- Tu sais que je te méprise, Abbas ? lui dit Shaw méchamment.

\- T'aimes pas les déserteurs, Caporal-Capitaine ?

\- Non.

\- Et un voyou aux poings d'airain ?

\- Ouais, c'est moins pitoyable, se radoucit Shaw.

\- Okay, je renonce à tout pour toi. Laisse-moi juste t'aider, je te donne même le droit de me tirer une balle dans la tête avant de partir.

\- T'évites les mains baladeuses, Abbas, le menaça Shaw.

\- Je ne tiens pas à ma tête, mais je tiens à mes couilles, déclara Abbas en riant. Tu n'auras pas à te plaindre de moi, Gueule-Cassée. »

Root suivait, ébahie par leur échange. Muller, Brown et Shaw avaient, semblait-il, partagé beaucoup d'aventures en son absence. Si Shaw ne lui racontait pas ce qu'elle brûlait de savoir, elle demanderait à Brown ou à Muller. Le chef ne lui refuserait aucune faveur. Même s'il avait pris soin de Shaw, il couvait toujours Root du regard.

Ils se mirent en route. Ibrahim et Muller soutenaient Brown par les épaules. Le jeune femme était grande, mais les deux hommes l'étaient plus encore et ses pieds touchaient à peine terre. Root et Abbas s'occupèrent de Shaw et contrairement à ce que Root avait redouté Shaw ne protesta pas et se laissa aider.

Abbas les conduisit jusqu'à une ancienne bergerie. Deux Jeep y avaient été mises à l'abri. Abbas alla chercher les clefs dans une cache et les tendit à Root. Il leur montra aussi une cache d'armes et ils remplirent la Jeep de grenades et de munitions. Quand la voiture fut chargée, Abbas se tourna vers Shaw.

« Voilà, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Je te remets mon sort entre les mains, Gueule-Cassée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mon aventure est terminée, le Colonel Khalil est mort, j'ai vu son corps en bas de la falaise. Et je n'ai jamais cru aux conneries de l'État Islamique, je suivais Khalil. Je suis un déserteur, un assassin, un bandit. Tous mes compagnons sont morts. Je préfère mourir de ta main. Je sais que tu me méprises, mais t'es un vrai soldat. Bon okay, t'es une femme, c'est honteux de mourir de la main d'une femme, mais t'es avant tout un soldat, un diable de tireur et même si je t'ai écrasée sur les tapis, je sais que ma victoire est juste le résultat des coups que t'ont filés les seize gars avant moi. S'ils ne m'avaient pas préparé le terrain, je n'aurais pas gagné. Ta gueule cassée tu ne me la dois malheureusement pas. Alors ouais, si c'est possible, je te demande la faveur de mourir de ta main.

\- T'es vraiment un con, Abbas. Fous le camp, je ne vois pas le plaisir que je retirerai à te tirer une balle dans la tête. Si tu as envie de mourir demande à Ibrahim.

\- Je ne veux pas me salir les mains, répliqua le Kurde.

\- T'as entendu, Abbas ? Alors dégage, passe la frontière et disparais. Si un jour nos chemins se recroisent, je prendrais peut-être le temps de te descendre.

\- Pas sûr que cette fois là je me laisse faire, Gueule-Cassée.

\- Tu ne fais pas le poids.

\- C'est vrai. Salut alors. »

Abbas leur tourna le dos et s'enfonça dans les collines.

« Donnez-moi les clefs, je vais conduire, dit le Commandant Ibrahim à Root. Ce sera plus simple si nous tombons sur des barrages.

\- D'accord, tenez Dejwar.

\- On va où ?

\- Euh… ?

\- Vers le sud, l'hélicoptère arrive en vue d'Erbil, annonça Athéna.

\- Comment peuvent-ils bénéficier d'un couloir aérien et pas nous ? bougonna Shaw.

\- L'hélicoptère est enregistré comme appartenant à l'armée américaine.

\- Et tu…

\- Arrête de maugréer, Sameen, j'avoue ne pas tout maîtriser, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais le délai pour un nouvel hélicoptère était trop court et Samaritain a tout bloqué. »

Shaw monta à l'arrière de la Jeep et se renfrogna dans son coin. Ibrahim se mit au volant, Root s'assit à côté de lui et les deux autres s'installèrent derrière. Dix kilomètres plus loin, un nid de poule bouscula les passagers et Brown gémit. Shaw échangea sa place avec Muller et examina la blessure de la jeune femme.

« Root ?

\- Mmm ? fit celle-ci en se tournant vers Shaw.

\- Il faut débarquer Brown quelque part, elle a été blessée. Je lui ai posé un pansement de fortune, mais c'est pas génial.

\- On peut la laisser à un barrage, proposa le Commandant Ibrahim. Je donnerai des instructions pour qu'on s'occupe d'elle et qu'on la ramène à Erbil.

\- Vous êtes plus gravement blessée que moi, mon Capitaine… objecta Brown.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Si, c'est vrai.

\- Fermez-là, Brown !

\- Madame… fit Élisa Brown appelant Root à son aide.

\- Jack, prenez ma place, décida Root.

\- Euh… balbutia le Chef.

\- Root, je t'interdis... la menaça Shaw. »

Mais Root ne prêta aucune attention aux protestations de Shaw, elle échangea sa place avec celle de Muller. La manœuvre s'apparenta à un exercice d'équilibriste. Root refusa qu'Ibrahim ralentît et la voiture cahotait. Root et Muller se tinrent l'un à l'autre et Shaw leva une main pour stabiliser Muller, puis tendit une main secourable à Root quand elle passa de son côté. Un cahot lui fit perdre l'équilibre et Shaw referma ses bras sur elle et la reçut sur ses genoux en retenant un cri de douleur.

« Mon chevalier servant, soupira Root.

\- Tu devrais penser à faire un régime, grimaça Shaw péniblement.

\- Je croyais que tu trouvais que je ne mangeais pas assez.

\- Tu ne veux pas laisser de côté le libertinage ?

\- D'accord, laisse- moi jouer au docteur alors.

\- Root... »

Root n'avait pas vraiment envie de plaisanter, mais elle ne voulait pas penser que Lepskin était aux mains de Samaritain, ni que Shaw y pensât. Elle examina Shaw.

« Élisa a raison, Sam… Tu es en mauvais état.

\- Pff ! Je me sens très bien.

\- D'accord, je te crois. Élisa, vous vous sentez comment ?

\- Très bien, Madame. »

Shaw lui claqua vicieusement une main sur sa blessure, Brown cria sous la douleur. Root ferma son poing et l'appliqua durement sur la cuisse de Shaw.

« Arghh ! cria Shaw furieuse. Root, espèce de tarée !

\- Élisa, demanda Root ignorant la fureur de Shaw. Ça va ?

\- Très bien, Madame, répéta Brown s'efforçant d'assurer sa voix.

\- Et toi, Sam, ça va ? insista Root narquoise.

\- Tu fais chier.

\- Bon, on garde tout le monde alors, dit Root d'un air satisfait. »

Brown envoya un regard reconnaissant à Root. Shaw un regard noir, furieuse que Root prît toujours partie contre elle pour des gens dont elle s'était pris de sympathie et à qui Shaw ensuite se heurtait quand ils lui tenaient tête. Root avait soutenu Alvarez contre elle et maintenant elle faisait la même chose avec Brown.

Peu de temps après avoir rejoint l'axe routier qui menait à Erbil, Shaw aperçut une ambulance de la Croix-Rouge qui roulait devant eux.

« Ibrahim, foncez et arrêtez l'ambulance. »

Le peshmerga s'exécuta, il doubla l'ambulance et se mit soudain en travers de la route, l'empêchant de passer. Il se leva et fit de grands signes avec les bras. L'ambulance ralentit et s'arrêta. Voyant qu'ils avaient affaire à des militaires les ambulanciers ouvrirent leurs fenêtres.

« Viens avec moi, Root. »

Les deux jeunes femmes sautèrent au bas de la Jeep. Un ambulancier vint à leur rencontre et il se précipita vers Shaw dès qu'il la vit de plus près.

« Vous êtes blessée, venez vite avec moi. »

Shaw et Root le suivirent à l'arrière.

« Asseyez-vous je vais m'occuper de vous. »

Shaw sortit son arme et braqua l'ambulancier.

« Dégage de là !

\- Mais…

\- Euh, Sam, ce gentil monsieur ne nous veut pas de mal, il veut juste nous aider.

\- J'ai pas besoin de lui, surveille-le, dit Shaw en commençant à fouiller dans les armoires de l'ambulance.

\- Euh, mais…

\- Bah laissez tomber, dit Root avec flegme à l'ambulancier. Nous sommes en mission spéciale, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le temps de nous arrêter. Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est un médecin.

\- Mais elle gravement blessée.

\- Chut, taisez-vous, elle va se fâcher. Elle est médecin, mais elle a la gâchette facile.

\- Un médecin ?! s'ébahit l'ambulancier.

\- Oui, incroyable n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous avez un sac ? demanda Shaw.

\- Euh oui, sous le brancard. »

Shaw fourra dans le sac tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Vous avez du matériel de transfusion ?

\- Oui, mais nous n'avons pas de poche de sang.

\- Je m'en fous, il est où ?

\- Dites-moi ce dont vous avez besoin, je vous le donnerai ça ira plus vite.

\- D'accord. »

Shaw passa sa commande et l'ambulancier lui fournit sans rechigner tout ce qu'elle exigea.

« C'est bon, j'ai tout. On y va, Root.

\- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur, dit poliment Root à l'ambulancier.

\- Root, grouille !

\- Toute une éducation à refaire… grimaça Root à l'attention de l'ambulancier. »

Elles regagnèrent la voiture et ils repartirent. Shaw sortit deux doses d'anti- inflammatoire, de la morphine et du matériel d'injection. Elle piqua d'abord Brown, puis se piqua elle-même, refusant l'aide que Root lui proposa.

« Sam...demanda soudain Root. Le matériel de transfusion…

\- C'est pour Lepskin.

\- C'est tout ? »

Shaw se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Sameen ?

\- Okay, c'est pour moi aussi, avoua celle-ci. Je ne me sens pas bien.

\- Tu veux te faire une transfusion ?

\- J'ai perdu trop de sang.

\- Tu veux que je sois ton donneur ?

\- Euh…

\- Tu préfères que ce soit Jack ?

\- Non.

\- Au moins, tu n'as pas à me faire passer un entretien médical. Tu connais déjà les réponses à toutes les questions indiscrètes que tu es censée me poser… plaisanta Root.

\- T'es débile, Root... lui dit Shaw gentiment. Remonte ta manche. »

Shaw prépara tout ce dont elle avait besoin et sous les yeux ébahis de Brown, enfonça l'aiguille à la saignée du bras de Root, pompa, puis se relia à elle. L'arrivée de sang arracha un râle de plaisir à Shaw. Elle bascula la tête en arrière. Et haleta tout le temps que dura l'opération. Root se troubla, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une transfusion se révélât un acte aussi sensuel. Shaw contrôla le débit et veilla à ne pas saigner Root plus que nécessaire. Elle arrêta la transfusion au bout de dix minutes. Prit soin de désinfecter les piqûres aux bras et posa un pansement.

« Il faut que tu boives et que tu manges.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? s'inquiéta Root.

\- Ouais, c'est génial, soupira Shaw de contentement. Merci.

\- Je suis toujours prête à combler tes désirs, Sameen. »

 

* * *

 

Le trajet dura six heures. Athéna leur annonça après trois heures et demie de route, que Ian Lepsking avait cessé de se déplacer. Il était arrivé à destination. Hôtel Ashur. Lac de Dukan.

Shaw sombra lentement dans l'angoisse. Après l'annonce d'Athéna, elle attrapa la main de Root, la plaça entre elles deux et cherchant du réconfort, enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Root l'entendait régulièrement murmurer.

« Trop tard, on va arriver trop tard. »

Elle ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire pour la rassurer. Juste être là à ses côtés. Espérer.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au Lac de Dukan, puis de l'hôtel. Le Bell Iroquois était posé, abandonné sur la plage qui s'étendait devant le bâtiment.

« Dans la grande salle des conférences, leur dit Athéna. »

Elle téléchargea le plan de l'hôtel sur les téléphones de l'équipe, seul le Kurde n'en possédait pas.

« Athéna, combien sont-ils ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'accès aux caméras.

\- Pff, souffla Shaw.

\- Il y avait un quinzaine d'hommes dans l'hélicoptère et j'en ai abattu trois, dit Root.

\- les Bell Iroquois ne transportent pas plus de quatorze passagers, observa Muller.

\- Il en reste donc neuf, plus certainement d'autres arrivés en renfort, en conclut Root.

\- T'as un plan ? lui demanda Shaw.

\- Tu proposerais quoi ?

\- Attaque de frontale, surprise totale, pas de quartier.

\- Ça me semble une bonne stratégie. Vous en dites quoi ? demanda Root à leurs trois compagnons. »

Ils approuvèrent.

 

* * *

 

Lambert regardait ailleurs à défaut de pouvoir être ailleurs. L'imitateur travaillait sur Ian Lepskin depuis deux heures. Le Capitaine montrait un courage exceptionnel, une résistance exceptionnelle. L'imitateur rayonnait de joie sadique, il avait trouvé en la personne de l'officier un sujet extrêmement intéressant. Un défi digne de son art. Et les gémissements et les cris de douleur qui finirent fatalement par échapper au Capitaine le comblèrent de joie.

« Je comprends que Sameen t'aime tant, lui dit-il avec délice.

\- Encore Shaw ? Elle t'obsède... murmura Lepskin

\- Oui, ton amie Shaw. Si tu savais comme elle t'aime. Shaw l'indifférente, la misanthrope... Tu tiens une place d'honneur dans son cœur. Elle te respecte. Si elle te voyait subir avec tant de stoïcisme les tortures qu'elle m'a elle-même enseignées, elle serait tellement fière de toi. C'est son amour que je te donne par ma main.

\- Taré...

\- Shaw est mon maître, c'est elle qui a créé ce rituel. Je le perpétue en son honneur. Un peu d'électricité pour te réveiller ? »

L'imitateur laissa Lepskin, partit chercher la batterie posée sur la table et connecta les pinces au organes sexuels du Capitaine. L'officier hurla.

« Aaaah, s'extasia l'imitateur. Reprenons donc les scalpels maintenant. Les doigts cassés, les ongles arrachés c'est un peu barbare. Peu digne de Sameen et de ses talents de chirurgien. Tu sais que c'était un praticien exceptionnellement doué ? Je vais m'occuper de tes tendons... enfin continuer à m'en occuper ! rit l'imitateur. À moins que je te sorte l'intestin du ventre, je n'ai jamais tenté encore cette opération. Le défi est de les sortir sans tuer le patient. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? J'ai vu Sameen le faire un jour, c'était incroyable. »

Lepskin avait du mal à se concentrer. Il avait réagi au nom de Shaw. Mais son supplice durait depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Il avait beau se promener dans les rues de Seattle, il ne parvenait plus à retrouver son chemin, il confondait les quartiers, il avait oublié comment se rendre au musée qu'il aimait tant.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« On... »

L'homme arrivé inopinément ne finit pas sa phrase. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément à la vue du corps supplicié, du sang, de la chair mise à nue.

« Quoi ? l'interpella Lambert

\- Je, euh, balbutia l'homme incapable de détacher son regard de la scène de cauchemar qu'il avait devant les yeux. »

Lambert se plaça devant lui et l'agrippa par le col de sa veste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Euh, on nous attaque.

\- Quoi ? Qui ?!

\- Je ne sais pas. Si, des Américains et il y a des femmes. Ils balancent des grenades partout, ce sont de vrais tarés. »

Sameen Shaw et Samantha Groves. Ce n'était pas vrai. Lambert entendait maintenant le bruit de la bataille se rapprochant.

« Vous êtes plus de vingt ! Et vous ne pouvez les arrêter ?

\- Ils nous ont surpris Monsieur. Je suis venu vous exfiltrer vous et... »

Il désigna l'imitateur du menton, incapable de le nommer.

Lambert sortit bêtement son téléphone de sa poche, incapable de prendre une initiative.

« Évacuez, ordonna Samaritain dans son oreille et dans celle de l'imitateur.

\- Oh non, gémit ce dernier. Abandonner un tel sujet !

\- Assurez-vous qu'il ne survive pas, mais ne le tuez pas.

\- Oh oui ! Quelle bonne idée ! «

L'imitateur enfonça son scalpel dans le corps de Lepskin. Il découpa une large entaille, plongea sa main dedans pour la tenir écartée et enfonça le scalpel dans le foie de l'officier.

« Tu transmettras mon bonjour à Sameen... Tu as été parfait, dommage que nous ne puissions pas finir. Je ne te dessine pas le beau sourire de Gwynplaine, sinon tu ne pourras pas lui faire tes adieux. »

Il se releva, essuya méticuleusement son scalpel et le posa par terre sur un tissu à côté des autres instruments qu'il avait laissés. Il tournait déjà les talons quand il revint soudain vers Lepskin, l'empoigna par les cheveux et lui leva la tête.

« Tu aurais dû en faire ton amante... Tu peux demander à Jérémy, il adore regarder en boucle ses exploits au lit... Et c'est vrai qu'elle assure vraiment. Je ne sais pas si je n'en profiterai pas quand je l'aurais sous la main. Je sais que Lambert préfère Samantha Groves, mais moi je préfère mon Maître. »

Lepskin leva sur l'imitateur des yeux horrifiés. Il lut sur son visage la perversion irrécupérable, le sadisme et la cruauté. Son regard glissa sur celui qui s'appelait Lambert et il découvrit avec satisfaction que celui-ci semblait aussi horrifié que lui. Horrifié et terrorisé. Il le méprisa pour cela.

L'imitateur le lâcha et sortit avec Lambert et le mercenaire.

Lepskin resta seul. Il se détendit, il sentait la vie doucement, douloureusement, mais sûrement l'abandonner. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il allait mourir. Si, pour Shaw. À cause de Shaw. Les délires de son tortionnaire lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un instrument destiné à atteindre la jeune femme. Elle avait contre elle de puissants ennemis, pensa confusément Lepskin, des ennemis complètement dépravés, dénués de toute morale.

« Shaw, souffla-t-il. J'aurais tant voulu... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il pensa que sa mort n'avait rien de glorieux, ni même de paisible. Il allait mourir seul, nu, loin de chez lui.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Il leva péniblement la tête et et se retrouva face à une jeune femme, grande et mince, jolie. Elle tenait un pistolet automatique dans chaque main. Elle resta une demi-seconde figée devant lui et leva une main devant sa bouche. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle se précipita sur lui.

« Madame... »

Un homme, un grand gaillard qui portait des insignes de Sergent-Chef venait d'apparaître et lui aussi de se figea à sa vue. Lepskin pensa qu'il devait présenter un spectacle pitoyable

« Jack, venez m'aider, vite ! souffla la jeune femme. »

Et puis il la vit. Elle entra comme une furie armée d'un AK 47. Elle ne s'arrêta pas comme les autres, elle bouscula brutalement le Chef hors de son chemin et fonça sur lui. La jeune femme arrivée en premier avait tranché les liens qui le maintenaient sur la chaise et des mains attentionnées l'allongèrent délicatement sur le sol. Indifférent à la douleur, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Finalement, il ne mourrait pas seul.

« Shaw, murmura-t-il plein de reconnaissance. »

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

**KH-12 américain et le Ofec israélien** : Satellites de surveillance à lentille optique.

 

 **Gwynplaine :** Héros du roman de Victor Hugo, _L'homme qui rit_.

Enlevé bébé, on lui avait dessiné au couteau un sourire permanent et monstrueux.

Américain, l'Imitateur aurait aussi pu parler du sourire du _Dahlia Noir_. Mais le meurtrier sadique qui avait lui aussi dessiné un sourire à la jeune femme assassinée en 1947, Élisabeth Short, s'était inspiré du Roman de Victor Hugo (du moins c'est ce qu'affirme James Elroy dans son roman.).

Cette forme de mutilation est aussi appelée par les anglophones le _Glasgow smile_ ou _Chelsea smile_ et fut mis en pratique par des gangs anglais (ex : Chelsea Headhunter) à partir des années 1920.

Mais Hugo garde le privilège de l'ancienneté !

**Notes de traduction :**

 

Allah maïk ( _arabe_ ) : Dieu soit avec toi. L'expression équivaut à un " _au revoir_ " dans la région.

Shaïtan ( _arabe_ ) : démon, diable. Parfois utilisé affectueusement cf : " _petit démon_ " en français.


	22. Miroirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Je remercie **Tatchou** pour ses révisions et ses très judicieuses remarques..._  
>  \------------------------------------------------------------------  
>  **Avertissement :**
> 
> 1 : Je ne suis absolument pas physionomiste et me suis déjà demandée en débarquant après un long séjour à l'étranger si je serais capable de reconnaître mes parents.
> 
> 2 : L'aveuglement sélectif est un phénomène parfois évoqué dans les cours de justice, que je trouve très intéressant.  
> _______________________________________________  
>  _Je souhaite que vous éprouviez autant d'émotions à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai éprouvé en écrivant certains passages._

 

* * *

 

 

Des milliers de kilomètres séparaient l'officier américain de son foyer. Les soldats mouraient souvent loin de chez eux, engagés dans des guerres dont ils ne comprenaient parfois même pas les enjeux qui d'ailleurs, leur importaient souvent peu.

Ian Lepskin savait pourquoi il était venu au Kurdistan. Il avait fait cause commune avec les peshmergas parce qu'il avait été touché par leur courage et leur espérance jamais comblée depuis des siècles, d'obtenir une terre qui leur appartînt en propre, d'obtenir l'indépendance, le droit de librement choisir leur destin. Rien ne différenciait les Kurdes d'un autre peuple, leurs aspirations n'étaient en rien dictées par des sentiments supérieurs. Ils avaient comme tout peuple, commis des exactions et des crimes. C'était un peuple d'hommes et de femmes pétris de défauts et de qualités. Un peuple ni meilleur, ni pire que beaucoup d'autres. Mais tout au long de leur histoire mouvementée, les Kurdes étaient toujours restés fidèles à leur culture et n'avaient jamais cessé de revendiquer le droit de grandir et de mourir Kurde. D'exister.

Le Capitaine Lepskin aimait le Kurdistan, il l'aimait comme pouvait l'aimer un étranger, avec curiosité, réalisme, indulgence et innocence. Avec respect, conscient de son ignorance. Avec générosité, prêt à partager.

Dejwar Ibrahim aimait cette qualité chez Ian Lepskin, il appréciait aussi sa modestie. L'Américain ne s'était jamais montré arrogant, condescendant. Il observait et quand il ne comprenait pas un usage, une manœuvre, une attitude, une tradition, il n'hésitait jamais à demander qu'on les lui explique. Et il répondait toujours patiemment et honnêtement aux questions qu'on lui posait, sur lui, sur son pays, sur l'armée américaine.

Le peshmerga regrettait que le destin se montrât cruel. Dejwar Ibrahim, ne connaissait pas l'identité de ceux qui venaient de mettre fin à la vie de son ami, mais il savait qu'il ne mourrait pas de la main de ceux qu'il était venu combattre. Ian Lepskin était la victime d'un tueur en série qui avait tué indifféremment des mercenaires russes, une jeune mère de famille, un vieux médecin et un professeur de Krav Maga. Un fou qui était venu accomplir sa vengeance jusqu'au Kurdistan. Un fou qui venait de voler la vie du Marine. Il lui avait aussi refusé la mort honorable et décente à laquelle avait droit un soldat.

Sa mort surviendrait dans la souffrance. Ibrahim avait découvert horrifié le corps torturé de son ami. Il baignait dans son sang, le scalpel de son tortionnaire avait mis à jour des parties entières de son corps habituellement dissimulées sous la peau, sous la chair, sous les muscles. Ses mains étaient brisées et aucun de ses doigts ne présentait plus un aspect normal. Les ongles avaient tous été arrachés et ses phalanges semblaient avoir été écrasées une par une.

Ibrahim essuya rageusement une larme, révolté par l'injustice dont était victime son ami, si loin de chez lui, si loin des siens.

C'est alors qu'il vit sur les lèvres du Capitaine des Marines le rictus de souffrance être doucement remplacé par un sourire doux et heureux. Il avait ses yeux plongés dans ceux de la jeune femme qui se trouvait agenouillée à ses côtés.

Ibrahim sentit son cœur se gonfler de reconnaissance. Ian Lepskin ne mourrait pas seul.

Le peshmerga s'étonna encore une fois de l'affection que ressentait son ami américain pour cette jeune femme. Celle qu'il avait si passionnément défendue auprès de lui, qu'Ibrahim avait fini par croire lui aussi à l'innocence de celle que pourtant tout accusait.

Sameen Shaw.

Il savait que c'était elle. Au début, il avait trouvé cette hypothèse si folle qu'il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Dès qu'il l'avait vue dans le hall du Sheraton, il avait été frappé par la ressemblance du petit caporal avec la photo qui avait illustré les articles relatant les terribles exploits du « _Chirurgien de la mort_ », le Capitaine Sameen Shaw. Ensuite, les indices s'étaient multipliés.

Il avait découvert que le petit Caporal parlait persan. Il l'avait vue combattre à mains nues avec hargne et brio et Judsen avait parlé d'elle comme d'une légende, reprenant sans le savoir les termes qu'avaient utilisés Ian Lepskin en vantant ses talents martiaux au peshmerga. Plus tard, le déserteur irakien s'était extasié devant ses talents de tireuse d'élite. Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, dès qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en situation de guerre, le Lieutenant et le Sergent-Chef qui l'accompagnaient avaient fini par ne plus s'adresser à elle qu'en lui donnant le grade de Capitaine.

Ian Lepskin lui avait raconté qu'elle avait abandonné une brillante carrière de médecin avant de s'engager dans l'armée et le petit Caporal avait fait preuve de compétences médicales incontestables, d'abord quand elle s'était soignée elle-même, puis quand elle s'était occupée de ses camarades. Judsen le lui avait même certifié, quand il s'était étonné qu'elle ait donné la responsabilité des combats à un subalterne, qu'elle avait reçu une formation de soigneur, « p _oussée_ ». Sûr que l'université de Columbia ne délivrait pas à ses étudiants en médecine autre chose qu'une formation « _poussée_ » !

Et puis… Ibrahim avait relevé l'intérêt que portait le petit caporal à la libération de Ian Lepskin. Dans son rétroviseur, durant le trajet en Jeep, il avait remarqué son angoisse grandissante et malgré le bruit du moteur, du vent qui lui sifflait aux oreilles, il l'avait entendue marmonner entre ses dents. Sauver Ian Lepskin représentait plus qu'une mission pour elle.

Le sourire de Ian Lepskin ne laissait aucun doute. Sameen Shaw était venue pour le sauver. Elle arrivait malheureusement trop tard. Mais peut-être pas. Peut-être pas trop tard en tout cas pour Ian Lepskin.

Root comprenait ce qu'avait pu ressentir Fusco en découvrant le corps supplicié d'Ephrem Cohen, pourquoi sa collègue avait ensuite consulté le psychanalyste de la police d'Anchorage. Elle avait aidé Shaw à allonger Ian Lepskin par terre et avait retiré sa veste pour couvrir sa nudité. Mais elle avait arrêté son geste. Il portait d'horribles plaies aux aines, ses organes sexuels présentaient de graves brûlures et son abdomen de nombreuses plaies dont une très profonde sur le côté droit. Le couvrir sous prétexte de pudeur ne ferait qu'aggraver ses souffrances. Elle resta maladroitement sa veste à la main, ne sachant comment aider l'homme meurtri, comment aider Shaw.

Shaw examinait le corps de Ian Lepskin, elle l'auscultait, tentait d'établir un bilan complet des blessures dont souffrait le Capitaine. Elle avait blêmi quand elle avait doucement palpé la plaie s'étalant au niveau du foie. Une transpiration aigre et glacée commença à lui inonder le front, à naître à la racine de chacun de ses cheveux, à s'étaler sous ses aisselles, dans son dos. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent durement. L'odeur agressa les narines de Root, elle leva les yeux sur Shaw et son estomac se contracta. Root n'avait jamais, même dans le pire de ses cauchemars, été confrontée à une scène aussi terrible. Elle se sentit impuissante à soulager la souffrance de Ian Lepskin, la détresse de Shaw. La sienne.

« Shaw... Sameen, murmura Ian Lepskin avec difficulté. »

Shaw tourna son regard vers lui, ce qu'elle avait évité de faire depuis qu'elle avait croisé ses yeux en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Trop d'émotions, c'était insupportable.

« Capitaine, souffla Shaw. »

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que l'incroyable sourire, qu'avait surpris Dejwar Ibrahim, fleurit sur les lèvres de l'homme martyrisé.

« Je n'ai jamais douté Shaw.

\- Je...

\- Ne dites rien, vous savez que...

\- Non Capitaine, non, souffla Shaw d'une voix sourde.

\- Vous êtes médecin Shaw, ne me volez pas mes derniers instants à me faire croire que je vais m'en sortir. Accompagnez-moi, d'accord ?

\- Oui Capitaine. »

Lepskin grimaça et ferma les yeux. Un rictus de douleur lui déforma les traits.

« Root, prépare-moi une injection, demanda Shaw.

\- Combien ?

\- Gardez-moi conscient, s'il vous plaît, dit Lepskin en gémissant. Je ne veux pas mourir dans mon sommeil.

\- D'accord. »

Root prépara la seringue, l'aiguille et les passa à Shaw.

« Vous souffrirez moins Capitaine.

\- Toujours aussi formelle hein ? essaya de plaisanter Lepskin. »

Shaw lui sourit. Elle le piqua sur la cuisse. Il exhala un soupir de soulagement quand la morphine envahit son organisme. Il leva ensuite une main tremblante déformée par la torture, Shaw referma doucement ses doigts dessus.

« Je ne croyais pas vous voir un jour pleurer Shaw.

\- Je...

\- Sameen... il vous hait, s'agita-t-il soudain. Il veut vous détruire, il m'a raconté des... Ne le laissez pas. Arrêtez-le. »

Lepskin épuisé ferma les yeux, puis quand il les rouvrit, il tourna lentement la tête de l'autre côté, vers la jeune femme qui s'était la première introduite dans la pièce. Dans le brouillard de son agonie, il venait de réaliser que ce devait être la femme dont lui avait parlé ses tortionnaires.

« C'est vous Samantha Groves ?

\- Oui.

\- Ce sont des porcs. »

Il se tut un moment.

« Capitaine... l'appela doucement Shaw.

\- Shaw, pourquoi êtes-vous venue au Kurdistan ?

\- Pour vous Capitaine.

\- J'ai tant regretté ne pas vous avoir retrouvée il y a deux ans. Je voulais vous mettre une raclée, vous offrir une bonne bouteille de Scotch... Dîner avec vous.

\- Vous planifiez un rendez-vous... amoureux ? s'exclama malgré elle, Shaw en fronçant les sourcils. »

Elle n'en revenait pas. Lepskin était en train de lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle, qu'il voulait se déclarer ? Lepskin se mit à rire. Un rire pitoyable qui finit en râle, un rire pourtant joyeux.

« Shaw... ce que vous pouvez être débile parfois. De toute façon, je sais que vous êtes prise... »

Il regarda Root, affectueusement.

« Je vous aime Shaw, continua-t-il en reportant son attention sur celle-ci. Et... je suis content et fier d'être votre ami. Je vous considère depuis longtemps comme une amie... ça n'avait aucune importance si ce n'était pas réciproque... si vous êtes trop aveugle et bornée pour reconnaître que vous aimez les gens. »

Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de la main de Shaw.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on me voie comme ça, je ne veux pas être la prochaine victime du « _Chirurgien de la mort_ », dit-il soudain paniqué à l'idée d'être découvert nu et mutilé, de faire la une des journaux, d'être la victime mensongère de Shaw.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas Ian, intervint le Commandant Ibrahim. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

\- Dejwar ?

\- Personne ne saura, affirma le peshmerga.

\- Merci. »

Un râle s'échappa de sa gorge. Shaw vérifia son pouls. Lepskin vivait ses derniers instants.

« Sameen... Sameen ? appela-t-il inquiet.

\- Je suis là Capitaine.

\- Je... je ne vois plus rien... »

Lepskin cligna des yeux et ressembla toute sa volonté.

« Sameen, souvenez-vous de Camp Rhino... je... Vous êtes là ?

\- Oui Capitaine.

\- N'abandonnez pas Shaw... »

Il serrait désespérément la main de Shaw.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas Capitaine.

\- Je compte sur vous... »

Le corps de Ian Lepskin se tendit.

« Sa... Sam... Shaw... Mer... merci. »

Shaw sentit la main de Lepskin s'amollir. Les yeux de l'officier se voilèrent et fixèrent le vide.

Personne ne bougea. Le temps semblait avoir suspendu sa course. Shaw tendit une main et referma doucement les paupières du Capitaine sur ses yeux morts. Sa main retomba le long de son corps.

Elle promena son regard sur le corps torturé et détailla avec une précision morbide, toutes les blessures qui s'y étalaient, toutes les injures qu'il avait subies. Elle reconnaissait dans chaque entaille, dans chaque ongle arraché, chaque os brisé, chaque brûlure, son savoir-faire, sa signature. L'imitation atteignait la quasi-perfection. Quasi-perfection parce que Shaw pouvait critiquer l'approximation d'une incision, une mise à nu d'un tendon effectuée d'une main trop lourde, une fracture qui manquait de franchise. Mais son imitateur avait soigné son travail, on y décelait une étude studieuse, une terrifiante volonté d'égaler son modèle.

« C'est de ma faute, murmura Shaw. C'est moi qui ai fait ça. »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle. Shaw leva les yeux vers Root.

« C'est moi Root, je l'ai tué.

\- Sam...

\- Il faut que vous partiez, dit le Commandant Ibrahim d'une voix pressante. Je vais contacter mes supérieurs. Nous nous occuperons de lui. Il n'y aura pas d'enquête, ni de journalistes. Sa mort sera imputée à Daesh. Je protégerai sa mémoire et... la vôtre Capitaine Shaw. »

Shaw resta immobile et silencieuse.

Ibrahim la regarda, il eut envie de soulager la peine qui maintenait cette femme courageuse à genoux. Lepskin aurait aimé qu'il l'aide.

« Tout ce qu'il m'avait raconté était vrai, dit-il. Ian vous aimait beaucoup. Il reconnaissait que vous étiez parfois bornée et fermée, coincée même. Mais il aimait votre compagnie silencieuse, votre morgue, votre mépris pour les imbéciles, votre refus de vous conformer au politiquement correct, aux usages sociaux. Il pensait surtout que vous étiez un bon officier, il admirait vos compétences, votre intelligence et votre honnêteté. Il pensait que vous étiez profondément humaine. Je ne vous connais pas Capitaine. Mais il m'a donné envie de vous connaître.

« Je suis un monstre.

\- Sam, il faut qu'on parte. »

Root hésitait à toucher Shaw, à la bousculer.

« Sam... »

Shaw leva enfin les yeux, elle fuit un moment le regard de Root et puis, elle consentit enfin à croiser son regard. Root sut que la suite ne lui plairait pas.

« Descends-moi.

\- …

\- C'est moi ça... Tout ce que tu vois, la moindre incision, c'est moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- La comptine des _Cent_ _bouteilles de bière_ est l'une de mes créations. C'est moi qui ai mis au point le rituel. Je l'ai exécuté sur vingt-six personnes. Les poches de sang, de glucose ? C'était mon idée aussi, pour prolonger la vie des victimes trop vieilles ou trop faibles pour supporter le rituel trop longtemps. C'est mon œuvre que tu as sous les yeux.

\- L'Imitateur... réalisa Root. C'est pour cela que tu as appelé le tueur l'Imitateur. »

Shaw se tassa sur elle-même.

« Capitaine Judsen... »

Ibrahim n'arrivait pas démêler le vrai du faux dans le discours de la jeune femme, mais il savait que les Américains devaient partir. Ils auraient pu attendre avec lui l'arrivée des autorités kurdes, après tout ils étaient en mission commandée officielle, mais la présence de Sameen Shaw, la mort atroce de Ian Lepskin, la personnalité atypique de la négociatrice, le persuadaient qu'il serait plus judicieux qu'on ne les trouvât pas auprès du corps supplicié.

Muller se trouvait dans l'incapacité de penser ou d'analyser les événements. La scène lui paraissait irréelle. Au Nouveau-Mexique, il avait cru qu'il ne reverrait rien de plus dingue que cette cellule médicalisée, cette ombre de femme pathétique, cette sensation d'être plongé dans un film de science-fiction, un terrifiant dérivé d'Alien. Il n'avait pas replongé dans un préquel d'Alien, mais dans un autre film sorti d'un cerveau tordu qui se complaisait au gore et à l'horreur.

Élisa Brown était arrivée la dernière dans la salle, elle avait été retardée par deux agents qui s'étaient réfugiés dans les étages, et après avoir fait sauter la serrure de la chambre dans laquelle ils s'étaient terrés, elle avait dû employer des grenades. Deux. La direction devrait entièrement revoir la décoration de trois chambres. Elle avait ensuite peiné à rejoindre l'ascenseur, puis à parcourir les couloirs. Les effets de la morphine s'atténuaient et elle marchait avec difficulté. Lepskin prononçait ses dernières paroles quand elle avait rejoint le reste de l'équipe dans la salle de conférence. Elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il avait dit à Shaw avant, mais elle entendit parfaitement ce que Shaw déclara ensuite. Ses aveux. Elle combattait depuis une nausée impérieuse. Brown avait compris dès que Shaw avait avoué : « C'est moi. »

Quand Root parla de l'imitateur, elle succomba. Le spasme lui retourna l'estomac, heurta ses côtes brisées, une ou plusieurs, la douleur était aussi vive, remonta et la fit frissonner du bas-ventre à la tête. Elle tomba à genoux et se mit à vomir, secouée de spasmes. Muller vint s'accroupir à ses côtés et lui posa une main amicale dans le dos.

Root tourna un instant ses yeux vers Brown qui vidait son estomac sur le sol, puis reporta son attention sur Shaw. Elle regardait d'un air perdu le corps de Ian Lepskin. Root savait enfin ce que Shaw avait voulu lui confier, ce qu'elle n'avait pu réussir à lui avouer. Elle se souvint de la question de Genrika, qui avait cherché auprès de Root à calmer son angoisse. Sa peur que son héros, la femme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle avait adoptée comme membre de sa famille, pût commettre des actes monstrueux et que se cachât sous sa carapace une terrifiante et perverse psychopathe.

Shaw...

Root comprenait pourquoi elle n'avait pu se résoudre à lui parler. Shaw était un monstre. Un grand vide submergea son esprit et son cœur. Elle savait que les crimes abominables dont Shaw s'était montrée coupable - parce qu'elle avait reçu cinq sur cinq le message de Shaw, la comptine des _Cent bouteilles de bières_ n'était pas le seul rituel brillamment inventé par Shaw – appartenaient au monde des simulations, mais elle savait aussi que les simulations ne proposaient pas au sujet comme dans un jeu vidéo, d'incarner un personnage fictif. Dans une simulation le sujet n'était que lui-même et il agissait de son propre gré. Ses souvenirs étaient réels.

De son propre gré ? Oui, c'était vrai, mais dans un monde transformé. Shaw avait vécu la mort de Root, celle de Reese et celle d'Athéna. Tout était faux, mais Shaw y avait cru et la terrible vengeance qu'elle avait exercée ensuite sur Mona, puis sur l'interface de Samaritain, avait été dictée par la peine qu'elle avait ressentie, son sentiment d'avoir irrémédiablement tout perdu.

Et après ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Shaw ne lui avait donné accès qu'à une partie de ses simulations. Celles qui concernaient leur histoire, leurs rapprochements. Shaw voulait que Root comprît ce qu'elles avaient partagé ensemble, tout, leurs querelles, leurs silences paisibles, leurs complicités, leurs désirs, leurs colères, parce qu'elle voulait que Root vînt à elle, empruntât pour elle le trajet qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parcourir une deuxième fois.

Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas arrêté le programme des simulations, par exemple après le départ de Maria Alvarez ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle emmenée plus loin ? Pourquoi lui avoir montré ce qu'il s'était passé après ?

Root regarda Shaw. Son air abattu. Le corps supplicié de Lepskin.

C'était pour cela... Shaw avait voulu préparer Root à cela : la séance de torture qu'elle avait offerte à Mona, le contact de Blackwell, l'assassinat de Gabriel, l'interface de Samaritain, sa douleur, le vide qu'elle avait ressenti après la mort de Root, sa confusion quand La Machine lui parlait en usant de sa voix alors que Shaw n'arrivait pas à surmonter sa perte, sa rage quant à son tour La Machine avait succombé au virus Ice-9 et l'espoir qu'elle avait eu que La Machine pût revenir en ligne, son empressement à préparer son retour, l'espoir désespéré que tout ne soit pas fini, de pouvoir encore l'entendre, de collaborer encore avec elle, de la servir.

Mais après que s'était-il passé ensuite ?

Shaw lui avait raconté que la Machine lui parlait avec sa voix et que c'était horrible. Qu'elle s'était perdue. Que tout avait glissé. Qu'elle avait commis des actes atroces de son plein gré.

Après ? Root pouvait peut-être l'imaginer sans peine. Samaritain avait fait renaître La Machine qui avait contacté Shaw, lui avait parlé avec la voix de Root, l'avait consolée de sa perte et l'avait assurée de son amour. Shaw qui avait déjà éprouvé des difficultés avant la mort de La Machine à la différencier de Root, avait dû cette fois, définitivement perdre pied. Et ensuite, encouragée par la Machine, soutenue par son affection, elle avait dû lui vouer une confiance absolue.

La fausse Machine avait offert l'impunité à Shaw pour tous ses crimes, elle l'avait encouragée à en commettre en lui assurant qu'elle servait une bonne cause. Elle avait détruit les repères moraux de Shaw, profité de son chagrin et de son amour. Elle l'avait manipulée, transformée en bourreau. Pas « _Elle_ », « _Lui_ ». C'était l'œuvre de Samaritain.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de mérite, l'histoire de l'humanité regorgeait d'hommes et de femmes, d'enfants même, transformés en êtres dénués de toute morale, de toute humanité. Donner l'illusion d'une cause juste, offrir l'immunité totale, récompenser et encourager la barbarie, en faire une norme. Le XXe siècle regorgeait de massacres et de génocides en tout genre. La Chine, l'Union Soviétique, le Cambodge, la RDC, le Rwanda, le Chili, L'Allemagne, Daesh, Saddam Hussein...

Peut-être Shaw avait-elle lutté, s'était-elle révoltée, mais elle n'avait pu éviter de succomber. Mais peut-être pas complètement, tenta de se rassurer Root, sinon aurait-elle entendu Athéna ? L'aurait-elle écoutée quand elle l'avait contactée en piratant ses simulations ?

Non. Shaw était revenue parce qu'elle avait gardé à l'esprit une lueur de conscience. C'était peut-être cela qui l'avait sauvée, peut-être cela qui l'avait empêchée de tomber définitivement sous l'influence de Samaritain. Athéna avait une fois déclaré que Samaritain avait échoué à ré-écrire son code. Shaw avait protesté et Athéna l'avait sévèrement morigénée avant de lui imposer une séance de méditation. C'était peut-être pour cela que Contrôle avait perdu l'esprit, elle avait dû succomber aux manipulations et son esprit n'avait pas supporté la ré-écriture de son code, emporté par l'horreur de se voir détruire, réduit à la volonté d'un autre, de s'être entièrement renié.

Brown, Shaw, vivaient dans le remords de ce qu'elles avaient accompli lors des simulations, elles se dégoûtaient et se haïssaient. Elles n'avaient pas trouvé le chemin du pardon qui les laisserait blessées, mais en paix. Root ne savait pas pour Élisa Brown, mais elle savait que Shaw redoutait qu'on portât sur elle le jugement qu'elle portait sur elle-même. Elle n'avait pas pu éviter qu'Athéna connût ses crimes, mais même si elle avait voulu se confier à Root, elle n'en avait jamais trouvé le courage parce qu'elle avait peur de la perdre, de perdre son estime et sa confiance.

Root repoussa les sentiments que lui inspiraient l'aveu de Shaw. Ils se bousculaient furieusement dans sa tête et embrouillaient ses pensées. L'urgence à cet instant, était de partir d'ici, de quitter l'hôtel, de continuer à avancer. De sauver ce qui restait à sauver.

« Sam... Quelle a été la dernière volonté de Lepskin ? »

Shaw leva un regard vide sur elle.

« Shaw ! Réponds !

\- De ne pas abandonner.

\- C'est trop tard pour lui Sam, lui dit doucement Root. Mais pas pour les autres.

\- Les autres ? dit Shaw en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Maria.

\- Je...

\- Jack, Élisa on y va, annonça Root. »

Root se remit sur pied et laissant Shaw toujours à genoux se dirigea vers le Commandant Ibrahim.

« Merci Commandant.

\- C'était un ami. Vous savez qui a fait ça n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Faites ce que Ian vous a demandé, vengez-le.

\- Je le ferai.

\- Et si vous avez besoin d'aide...

\- Je saurai où vous trouver. »

Root lui tendit une main, il la serra avec douceur et fermeté.

« Jack, donnez votre téléphone au Commandant.

\- Oui Madame.

\- Aidez Élisa, on s'en va. »

Root se retourna vers Shaw. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Viens Sam. »

Shaw se releva, une fois debout elle chancela, Root vint lui mettre un bras sous l'aisselle pour la soutenir.

« Vous aurez besoin de les faire soigner, dit Ibrahim. Je vais vous accompagner à la Jeep. »

Il vint aider Root à soutenir Shaw et ils partirent tous les cinq rejoindre la jeep.

« Vous pourriez prendre l'hélicoptère, suggéra Ibrahim. S'il a été enregistré vous devriez pouvoir rentrer jusqu'à Erbil... enfin... si l'un d'entre vous sait piloter.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Aty ?

\- Attends, il faut que je vérifie les plans de vol, l'identification de l'appareil et surtout si Samaritain est présent ou pas. Je vais m'arranger de toute façon. »

Quinze secondes s'écoulèrent.

« C'est bon Root. Ton plan de vol est enregistré. Tu iras directement à l'aéroport, le jet avec lequel vous êtes venu vous attend, j'ai aussi convoqué une équipe médicale militaire française. Élisa Brown et surtout Sameen doivent être soignées avant que vous ne décolliez.

\- Des Français ?

\- Oui, ce sont des spécialistes des interventions d'urgence sur les champs de batailles. Les dossiers des médecins et des infirmiers sont élogieux. Ils sont très compétents. Ils les soigneront dans leurs véhicules et vous aideront ensuite à les transférer dans le jet.

\- Bien, merci Aty. On part en hélico, prévint-elle. »

Ils gagnèrent l'appareil et Ibrahim les salua une dernière fois.

« Ibrahim... l'appela soudain Shaw. Vous... euh.. Je...

\- Je ne manquerai pas à ma parole Capitaine. »

Shaw hocha la tête, les yeux brillants, puis détourna le regard tandis que Muller faisait coulisser la porte du Bell Iroquois. Root le salua de la main, mit les rotors en marche et décolla.

Il les regarda s'éloigner. Cette rencontre avait été dramatique et il avait perdu un ami cher. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait causé sa mort atroce, ni vraiment quel était le rôle des Américains dans cette affaire. Mais leur dévouement, leur détermination, leur force, apportait un soulagement à sa peine, l'espoir que son ami serait vengé, même si Sameen Shaw semblait avoir été brisée, même si la jeune Lieutenant souffrait apparemment de troubles psychologiques graves. Il augurait que cela ne les arrêterait pas. Le Capitaine Judsen assurerait leur arrière.

Il avait été impressionné par la jeune femme alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait vu d'elle qu'une infime partie de ses talents. Courageuse, intelligente, rusée, excellente combattante même s'il doutait qu'elle ait reçu une formation militaire, attentionnée. Il l'avait toujours vue prendre soin de son équipe, parfois de façon complètement inattendue. Elle avait accordé des entretiens privés aux deux jeunes femmes qui l'accompagnaient et elle avait organisé cette incroyable compétition de boxe libre. Elle savait accorder sa confiance à ceux avec qui elle travaillait, une qualité que le Commandant Ibrahim appréciait. Même à lui, elle lui avait accordé confiance. Elle ne le connaissait pas et elle n'avait pourtant pas hésité à partir pour la frontière turque en sa compagnie. Elle s'était montrée amicale durant tout le voyage. Pourtant Ibrahim ne devait sa présence auprès d'eux que grâce à l'intervention du Général Rebwar. Mais elle ne lui avait fait jamais sentir qu'il pouvait être indésirable. Et tous, elle, comme Shaw ou les deux autres Marines, lui avaient confié l'honneur post-mortem de Ian Lepskin. Il ne les décevrait pas, il leur devait cela, il le devait surtout au Capitaine, à son compagnon d'arme, à son ami.

Il composa le numéro du Capitaine Barzani à qui il avait laissé son commandement. Il viendrait le chercher et ils rapporteraient le corps de Ian Lepskin au sein de leur unité. Ils le confieraient à leur équipe médicale, ils répareraient son corps, le revêtiraient de son uniforme, l'enfermeraient dans un cercueil blindé, lui rendraient les honneurs militaires. Seulement alors, Ibrahim contacterait les autorités. Il laisserait peut-être un ou deux officiels vérifier que le corps était bien celui du Capitaine Lepskin, mais se débrouillerait pour qu'aucune autopsie ne soit réalisée, possible.

Il rédigerait un rapport complet et détaillé. Expliquerait que les ravisseurs avaient payé cher leur désertion, que Daesh s'était vengé, qu'ils les avaient tous massacrés et que Ian Lepskin avait été une victime collatérale. Il louerait les qualités de négociatrice du Capitaine Judsen, expliquerait qu'elle avait mené à bien sa mission et obtenu la libération du Capitaine américain. Malheureusement l'attaque l'avait surprise elle aussi. Elle avait réussi à sortir son équipe vivante de ce guêpier, mais n'avait pu sauver le Capitaine Lepskin qui avait été abattu par les islamistes alors qu'elle tentait de l'exfiltrer. Elle avait cependant pris soin de récupérer le corps de l'officier pour qui elle était venue et l'avait confié aux soins du pershmerga. Une autre mission l'avait appelée ailleurs et elle était partie avec son équipe. Une équipe qui avait aussi payé son tribut à la bataille : deux de ses membres avaient été gravement blessés.

Dejwar Ibrahim pensait qu'il rendrait ainsi hommage à la mémoire de son ami et ne compromettrait pas la réputation de l'équipe de la négociatrice dont la disparition ne manquerait pas de susciter des questions.

 

* * *

 

Brown et Shaw furent prises en charge dès leur arrivée sur le tarmac de l'aéroport d'Erbil. Les Français les transportèrent, contrairement à ce qu'avait annoncé Athéna, sous une tente qui leur servait d'hôpital de campagne. L'état de Brown ne nécessitait pas de soins très importants. Sa plaie fut soigneusement désinfectée, pansée, puis le médecin lui enveloppa le torse d'un bandage serré.

« Il faudra vous reposer, vous avez une côte cassée et deux autres sont fêlées. Elles se remettront en place toute seules. Évitez juste d'aller courir sur des champs de batailles dans les prochains jours. »

Shaw resta plus longtemps aux mains des médecins, elle avait commencé à exprimer son mécontentement, mais s'était tue en croisant le regard de Root. Sa blessure au bras était propre et demanda seulement une désinfection et quelques points de suture. Celle à la cuisse se révéla comme l'avait diagnostiqué Shaw plus grave. La plaie présentait des déchirures et le médecin lui expliqua qu'elle commençait à montrer des signes d'infection. Elle avait aussi des plaies sur l'arrière de la tête remplies de poussière, de cailloux et parfois même de bouts de métal.

« Vous vous êtes prise une bombe sur la tête Caporal ?

\- Non, un hélico.

\- Mmm, je suis désolé ça va me prendre du temps. Vous avez de la chance, rien n'est rentré trop profondément, les plaies sont sales, mais superficielles, par contre cela doit vous faire un mal de chien.

\- Bof. »

Le médecin, puis l'infirmier s'activèrent sur elle pendant plus d'une heure trente. Shaw s'efforça de faire le vide dans sa tête. Elle appela discrètement Athéna à son secours, elle avait besoin de lui parler, elle ne pouvait pas, mais l'intelligence artificielle pouvait occuper son esprit en produisant des sons. Athéna trouva le rythme et la fréquence la plus à même de détendre Shaw et celle-ci, aussitôt qu'Athéna commença à émettre, cala ses pensées dessus. La jeune femme atteignit rapidement une espèce de semi-conscience qui la coupa du monde extérieur, de ses souvenirs et de ses sentiments.

« Ça y est, c'est fini, on va vous transporter à votre avion. »

Shaw ne réagit pas.

« Euh... Caporal ? »

Le médecin commença à s'inquiéter. Root s'approcha et posa une main sur l'avant bras de Shaw.

« Sam ? »

Shaw tourna la tête sans comprendre.

« Sam...

\- Hein ? »

Son regard s'éclaircit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- On en a fini avec vous, lui expliqua le médecin. On va vous transporter en brancard et...

\- C'est hors de question ! le coupa Shaw. »

Shaw se releva, fit basculer ses jambes hors du lit et se mit debout.

« Caporal, ma responsa...

\- Laissez tomber Docteur, lui conseilla Root. Je m'en charge.

\- Ménagez votre cuisse Caporal, vous ne devriez pas marcher, dit encore le médecin.

\- Je ne veux pas être transportée en brancard, s'entêta Shaw en commençant à boitiller vers la sortie de la tente.

\- Attendez ! la rappela le médecin. »

Il fit un signe à un infirmier.

« On m'a donné l'ordre de vous préparer et de vous remettre une mallette de secours complète adaptée aux soins dont vous et le Lieutenant que nous avons soigné, pourriez avoir besoin. »

Il se tourna vers Root.

« Vous avez un médecin ou un infirmier dans votre équipe ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous pourriez l'appeler, j'ai établi un bilan complet de vos deux blessés, les soins effectués, les résultats des analyses, et rédigé une ordonnance de soin.

\- Okay, donnez-moi ça, demanda Shaw péremptoirement.

\- Je préférerais le donner à une personne compétente.

\- Je suis médecin.

\- Ah... euh, excusez-moi, balbutia le Français étonné qu'un médecin portât le simple grade de Caporal. »

Le médecin lui fit par oral un résumé de leur intervention sur elle et Brown, lui donna des recommandations, puis lui remit les dossiers complets de ses deux patientes. Shaw écouta, posa quelques questions. Root avait craint qu'elle envoyât le Français au diable, mais Shaw se montra professionnelle. A priori, elle appréciait les compétences du médecin.

« Merci, finit-elle par dire cordialement.

\- Pas de quoi, c'est mon boulot.

\- Ouais, peut-être, mais vous le faites bien.

\- Euh, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

\- Allez-y.

\- Vos analyses de sang... on y décèle des résidus de drogue, mais je n'ai pas su déterminer laquelle. »

Shaw serra les mâchoires et prit l'air mauvais.

« Je ne vous accuse pas de vous droguer Caporal, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Vous avez été droguée, c'est très différent. Vous savez quel produit a été utilisé ?

\- Non.

\- Dommage j'aurais aimé le savoir.

\- Vous... vous avez dit qu'il me restait des résidus... ils sont toujours actifs ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Et Brown, le Lieutenant, elle en avait aussi ?

\- Oui, mais en quantité moindre.

\- Vous allez... faire des analyses ?

\- Vous n'appartenez pas à l'armée française. Je dois avoir l'autorisation de US-Army pour ça.

\- On s'en fout de l'US-Army. Prenez-moi ce dont vous avez besoin. Je vous recontacte dans une heure pour vous dire de jeter mes échantillons à la poubelle ou pour vous donner l'autorisation de mener des recherches, à une seule condition.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous ne donnerez les résultats à personne.

\- Les analyses seront faites par un laboratoire... je ne suis pas un expert en drogue ou en pharmacologie.

\- Tant pis alors, je ne veux pas prendre le risque que les résultats soient mis dans les mains de n'importe qui. Merci Doc.

\- Je vous en prie. »

L'infirmier était revenu avec les dossiers et une paire de béquilles.

« Vous rêvez ! cracha Shaw.

\- Je ne crois pas, répliqua le médecin. La blessure à la cuisse est celle qui m'a donné le plus de mal, je n'ai aucune envie qu'à cause de votre fierté mal placée, tout mon travail soit foutu en l'air. Donc, soit vous prenez les béquilles pour vous rendre à votre avion soit... on emploiera la manière forte. »

Shaw et le médecin s'affrontèrent du regard en silence.

« Donnez-moi ça ! fit Shaw en tendant la main vers l'infirmier.

\- Heureux que vous vous montriez raisonnable Caporal...

\- Vous avez juste la chance d'être un bon médecin, je m'en voudrais de priver des gars de vos compétences... »

Le Français lui sourit. Shaw souffla, tendit les dossiers à Root et sur ses béquilles, partit à grands sauts.

« Prenez soin de vos deux blessés Capitaine.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux Docteur. »

Le Français laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Bon courage, les patientes se sont montrées sages, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles s'avèrent aussi conciliantes durant leur convalescence !

\- Je crois que vous avez malheureusement raison, souffla Root.

\- Juste... vous devez le savoir, mais vos deux soldats souffrent de stress post-traumatique, la présence de drogue dans leur organisme est inquiétante aussi.

\- Comment savez-vous pour le PTSD ?

\- Déjà, les deux ont la phobie des seringues, même si elles sont capables de se contenir, ensuite à plein de petits détails. Ça fait longtemps que je sers dans l'armée, je sais repérer les soldats qui souffrent, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Je dirais aussi que le Lieutenant est suivi par un professionnel, mais pas le Caporal. N'est-ce pas ?

\- …

\- Elle se repose sur vous ? Elle a une façon particulière de vous regarder, de vous écouter, de réagir avec vous.

\- …

\- Faites attention à vous, je ne vous connais pas ni l'une ni l'autre, mais si vraiment vous êtes la seule personne sur qui elle se repose... vous prenez beaucoup de risques, surtout si vous entretenez des liens autres que professionnels avec elle. Elle vous fera souffrir.

\- Je sais… dit Root en regardant Shaw s'éloigner.

\- Vous aurez besoin de courage et de ne pas être seule.

\- Je ne le suis pas. »

Le médecin lut de la peine sur le visage de l'officier qui lui faisait face, de la souffrance, mais aussi de la détermination. Il ne voulut pas se lancer dans un discours médical. Il doutait qu'elle en eût besoin. Il pensait qu'elle savait très bien dans quoi elle s'était engagée en prenant en charge son Caporal, qu'importait pourquoi elle avait pris cette lourde responsabilité.

« Au revoir Capitaine.

\- Au revoir Docteur et merci. »

Root laissa le médecin pour rejoindre son équipe, Shaw était loin devant elle. La sollicitude et la gentillesse du médecin l'avaient touchée. Il ne lui avait rien appris de nouveau, mais qu'un étranger sût si bien lire en Shaw, compris en presque un clin d'œil le rôle que jouait Root auprès d'elle, rendait toutes ses angoisses plus réelles, plus présentes. Root n'était pas seule, mais même supporté à deux, le fardeau pesait encore lourdement sur ses épaules.

« Aty qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Que veux-tu faire Root ? Que penses-tu être ta priorité ou celle de Sameen ?

\- Maria, il faut qu'on la sauve.

\- Bien alors, vous allez voler jusqu'à Amsterdam. Là-bas, vous prendrez congé d'Élisa Brown et de Jack Muller, ils rentreront aux États-Unis. Vous, vous irez chercher Maria Alvarez.

\- Sameen...

\- Je sais qu'elle est blessée, mais le temps que vous arriviez à destination, elle ira déjà mieux. Elle sera juste un peu moins mobile au départ, mais elle est dotée d'une forte constitution, je crois que ça ira.

\- Où est Maria ?

\- Au Brésil, dans la forêt amazonienne. »

Root montait la passerelle et elle clôtura sa discussion avec Athéna.

 

* * *

 

Reese relut plusieurs fois le message affiché sur l'écran de son téléphone.

« Exfiltration de Khatareh Deghati prioritaire. Le sujet doit être amené en sûreté au Lac de la Prune ».

Il trouvait l'ordre aberrant. Athéna l'avait assigné à la surveillance de l'universitaire, mais rien ne lui avait laissé penser que celle-ci pouvait courir un grave danger. Bon, pour être honnête, Reese se doutait bien que malgré le peu d'informations que lui avait transmis Athéna, Khetareh Deghati devait être un « _numéro_ » important. Ce qui le laissait pantois, c'était qu'Athéna lui demandât de conduire le professeur au lac de la Prune. Au refuge de leur équipe ? Un nouveau signal sonore lui indiqua qu'un nouveau message venait de lui être envoyé. Il accepta.

« Interdiction de prévenir Root et Sameen de l'opération » lut-il.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

Son téléphone sonna. Numéro caché. Il décrocha.

« John ? »

Il reconnut la voix.

« Athéna…

\- Khatareh Deghati est en danger, il faut que tu l'exfiltres maintenant. Je ne peux pas lui fournir maintenant une nouvelle identité. Samaritain est en route et les Russes viennent d'arriver en ville.

\- Les Russes ?

\- Oui, ils sont déjà venus la voir, ils viennent pour elle. Les agents de Samaritain seront sur place dans sept minutes et quarante-trois secondes. Tu dois y aller maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu avant ?

\- Samaritain, j'ai dû contourner ses sécurités et des pare-feux. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment où se trouvent les Russes.

\- Pourquoi l'interdiction pour…

\- Elles ont d'autres priorités. Khatareh Deghati joue un rôle particulier dans cette affaire, qui risque de les perturber.

\- Bon okay. Donc je vais voir la dame et je l'enlève ?

\- Non John, tu la sauves, les agents de Samaritains sont là !

\- Bon sang ! Mais elle est en cours !

\- Ils vont se faire passer pour des policiers et l'arrêter.

\- En plein cours ?

\- Oui.

\- J'y vais.

\- Mets ton oreillette John. »

Reese se trouvait à proximité de la salle de cours qu'occupait son « _numéro_ ». Une salle à multiples entrées. Quatre situées en haut de l'amphithéâtre, deux en bas qui donnaient directement accès au bureau du professeur. Il arriverait par le haut. Quand il ouvrit la porte de l'amphi, les agents entraient par les portes du bas.

Khatareh Degahti écrivait une formule mathématique au tableau tout en parlant à ses étudiants, elle se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. L'intrusion l'avait surprise en pleine explication et elle s'apprêta à vertement tancer ceux qui s'étaient permis de perturber son cours. Elle détailla les nouveaux arrivants et fronça les sourcils.

« Madame Deghati ?

\- Vous perturbez mon cours, qui que vous soyez, je vous demande de sortir.

\- Sûreté du Québec…. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous suivre ?

\- Attendez-moi dehors. Je vous suivrai quand mon cours sera fini.

\- Il serait mieux que vous veniez avec nous maintenant, Madame.

\- Non, refusa fermement le professeur. »

Les étudiants suivaient abasourdis l'échange entre leur professeur et les agents de la Sûreté, se demandant la raison qui avait pu les amener à venir l'arrêter en plein cours. Madame Deghati avait-elle commis un crime ? Allait-elle, alors qu'elle était réputée pour son calme et sa gentillesse, s'opposer à des policiers, refuser d'obtempérer ?

Khatareh Deghati ne savait surtout pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Elle était persuadée que ces hommes ne faisaient pas partie de la Sûreté du Québec et n'en avait jamais fait partie. Un sixième sens. Leur façon de la regarder, de se mouvoir en groupe, d'inspecter leur environnement, autant de signaux qu'ils lui envoyaient et qui lui hurlaient qu'ils mentaient. Il y avait eu les Russes et maintenant… Qui étaient-ils ? Que lui voulaient-ils ? Sameen était-elle la cause de l'intérêt que lui portaient ces hommes qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui mentir ? Des hommes qui à chaque fois n'entretenaient aucun lien avec les autorités officielles.

Elle hésitait, leur demander leurs papiers ne servirait à rien. Ils en possédaient certainement, des faux. Indétectables.

« Désolé les gars, madame Deghati ne vous appartient pas. SCRS, elle est à moi. Dégagez ! »

Tout l'amphithéâtre se retourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler avec autorité et fermeté. Il brandissait une carte officielle. Un membre du Service Canadien du Renseignement de Sécurité ?! Sous couverture comme un agent de sécurité ? Un brouhaha commença à s'élever parmi les étudiants.

Reese profita du moment de stupéfaction qui avait suivi son intervention pour descendre les marches, mais alors qu'il arrivait en bas, l'un des agents pointa son arme sur lui et tira.

« Tout le monde évacue, hurla Reese. »

Ce fut la ruée. Une soixantaine d'étudiants assistaient au cours et ils s'éparpillèrent en désordre dans l'amphithéâtre. Ceux qui se trouvaient assis près des allées se précipitèrent, qui vers les issues supérieures, qui vers les issues inférieures. Les autres commencèrent à sauter par-dessus les tables, certains se recroquevillèrent en dessous. Des cris, des hurlements jaillirent. Emportés par leur élan des étudiants bousculèrent les agents envoyés par Samaritain.

Khatareh Deghati ne perdit pas de temps à crier ou à réfléchir, elle partit en courant vers l'escalier qui montait vers le haut de la salle. Un agent se lança à sa poursuite. Reese le cueillit d'une manchette et l'homme débaroula au bas des marches. Un autre essaya de le passer. Reese l'arrêta, ils échangèrent des coups de poings, Reese esquiva un direct en se baissant et rentra dans la garde de l'homme, il se déplaça entre ses bras sur le côté, lui attrapa la mâchoire et l'envoya lui aussi rouler en bas des marches. Il se retourna et monta quatre à quatre les marches, Khatareh Deghati se frayait déjà un passage vers la sortie parmi ses étudiants affolés.

Il la rejoignit dans le couloir et l'attrapa par le bras.

« Venez, vous êtes en danger.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Un ami.

\- Je ne vous connais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis là pour vous sauver la vie, faites-moi confiance, je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre.

\- D'accord, je vous suis. »

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, empruntèrent un couloir, puis un autre, remontèrent d'un étage, repartirent dans une autre direction, prirent d'autres escaliers. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir du bâtiment Athéna le contacta.

« Pas par là, les Russes viennent d'entrer, ils se dirigent vers vous. »

Khatareh Degahti avait déjà dépassé Reese et elle déboucha dans le hall. Anna Borissnova se tourna vers elle, l'universitaire la reconnut immédiatement, la jeune Russe n'était pas de ces personnes dont on oublie le visage une fois qu'on l'avait croisée. L'universitaire tourna les talons, Anna Borissnova cria dans sa direction, attirant l'attention de ses compagnons. Le professeur percuta Reese et lui dit affolée :

« Les Russes, ils sont revenus ! »

Reese jura à l'attention des Russes aussi bien que d'Athéna qui l'avait prévenu avec un temps de retard. Il raccrocha aux pas de l'universitaire, se remémora les plans du bâtiment et de l'université, les emplacements où Athéna lui avait demandé de garer des voitures qu'elle lui avait fournies. Athéna lui proposa son aide. Il l'accepta. Dans un couloir désert, il entendit des pas derrière lui.

« Ne bougez plus. »

Les Russes. Il pointa son Baby Eagle

« Ne les blesse pas John. »

Il tira en l'air juste au-dessus de la tête de Borkoff qui gagna aussitôt l'abri d'une encoignure de porte.

« Même pas les genoux ?

\- Pas même les genoux, sème-les.

\- Vraiment Athéna, tu es encore plus exigeante que Finch !

\- Désolée John, mais ils sont innocents. »

Des balles sifflèrent.

« Pas sûr qu'ils pensent la même chose de moi.

\- Effectivement, concéda Athéna. »

Ils sortirent enfin du bâtiment, mais en contournant un autre bâtiment, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec des agents de Samaritain.

« Athéna !

\- La porte à gauche, répondit-elle calmement. Prenez ensuite le couloir à droite allez au bout, il y a une sortie de secours à gauche. »

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un petit hall. Les Russes qui les suivaient toujours, apparurent soudain face aux agents de Samaritain alors que Reese et la mère de Shaw disparaissaient dans le bâtiment. Les agents faisaient feu sur Reese. Les Russes s'immobilisèrent. Qui accompagnait Khatareh Deghati…? Et eux, là devant ? Amis ? Ennemis ? Les Russes n'eurent pas à se poser la question bien longtemps : les agents ouvrirent le feu. Les mercenaires ripostèrent en reculant à l'abri de l'immeuble. Les agents étaient plus nombreux.

« On décroche ! ordonna Matveïtch. »

Ils refluèrent en bon ordre, rapidement. Matveitch donna un point de rendez-vous à Alioukine qui était resté au volant de leur voiture. Ils le retrouvèrent, montèrent à bord et Alioukine partit les perdre dans la circulation de Montréal.

« C'était qui ? demanda Borkoff.

\- Qui ? Qui ? demanda narquoise Anna Borissnova. Les types qui nous ont tiré dessus sans sommation et qui en avaient après Deghati ou le gars qui était avec elle ?

\- Les deux.

\- Aucune idée, déclara Anna Borissnova. Sauf que l'un semblait la protéger et que les autres avaient l'air motivés par des intentions nettement moins sympa.

\- Chef, je vais où ? demanda Alioukine

\- On rentre à la planque.

\- Anton… commença Anna Borissnova.

\- Pas maintenant Anna. On discutera au calme. »

L'habitacle plongea dans le silence.

 

* * *

 

Reese s'empressa de conduire Khatareh Deghati à la plus proche de ses voitures. Elle s'engouffra dans le véhicule et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière sur le repose-tête, haletante et en sueur. Épuisée par leur course folle. Reese démarra. Athéna se brancha en mode GPS et le guida par des chemins détournés hors de la ville. Elle les mena à Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu, leur fit repasser le Saint-Laurent par Grande-Île, remonter par Vaudreuil-Dorion, revenir sur Montréal et traverser Laval d'est en ouest. Ils traversèrent la Rivière des Milles-Îles, puis errèrent entre Blainville, Sainte-Anne-des-Plaines et Saint-Colomban, pour repartir sur Mirabelle. Ils remontèrent dans le nord par la 117 jusqu'à Mont-Tremblant, redescendirent vers le sud par la 315, puis la 317 pour enfin rejoindre l'autoroute de l'Outaouais près de Thurso. Ensuite, ils bifurquèrent sur la 309 et arrivèrent à Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda l'universitaire quand elle remarqua qu'après Grande-Île il repartait vers le centre-ville.

\- J'évite de me faire repérer. »

L'universitaire n'insista pas.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, un ami.

\- Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi, je vous ai vu à l'université, vous travaillez comme agent de sécurité depuis presque deux mois. Vous me surveilliez ?

\- Non, j'assurais votre protection.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on vous veut du mal.

\- Qui ?

\- Ne réponds pas, souffla Athéna à John. Ne lui donne aucun détail, sur rien, ni sur l'équipe, ni sur ta mission, ni sur moi.

\- Je ne sais pas. On m'a juste chargé de vous protéger.

\- Qui ?

\- Un philanthrope un peu fantasque. Il vous savait en danger.

\- Vous ne voulez rien me dire n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas autorisé à vous parler.

\- Qui l'est ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Vous êtes bien mystérieux, comment vous appelez **-** vous d'ailleurs ?

\- Reese, John Reese.

\- Alors d'accord Monsieur Reese, je vous fais confiance, je ne pense d'ailleurs pas avoir vraiment le choix. Vous m'avez sauvée des mains de je ne sais qui, puis de celles de ces agents russes aux obscures motivations. Je ne vous poserai plus de questions. J'attendrai qu'on me donne des réponses. Je suis très patiente. Où allons-nous ?

\- Je vous emmène dans un endroit sûr.

\- D'accord. »

Khatareh Deghati tint parole, elle ne prononça plus un mot, ne posa plus aucune question.

…

 

Un peu plus de cinq heures plus tard, Reese parqua son SUV à côté du Ford Ranger de Root. Khatereh Deghati s'était assoupie vers la fin du trajet. En ouvrant les yeux, elle regarda avec curiosité le paysage sauvage qui s'étendait devant elle.

« Vous devez avoir faim, dit Reese. Venez avec moi. »

L'universitaire ouvrit sa portière et descendit de voiture. Reese l'attendit, puis la mena à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ?

\- N'importe quoi fera l'affaire.

\- Une omelette ça vous ira ?

\- Oui oui, ce sera parfait ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit distraitement Khatareh. »

Elle venait de remarquer une jeune fille penchée sur un cahier, un ordinateur ouvert devant elle, installée sur la terrasse couverte qui prolongeait le salon. Une adolescente. Khatareh tira une chaise et s'assit. Le bruit fit lever les yeux de la jeune fille. Ils se fixèrent sur l'universitaire, s'agrandirent de stupeur, puis de peur. La jeune fille bondit de sa chaise.

« Lioneeeeeeeeeeeeel ! hurla-t-elle. »

Reese se retourna en sursautant, Khatareh poussa brusquement sur ses pieds et sa chaise recula. Des bonds bruyants résonnèrent dans l'escalier et un petit homme replet apparut un pistolet à la main.

« On ne bouge plus, main sur la tête, couchez-vous ! Face contre terre !

\- Lionel, Madame Deghati est notre invitée, intervint Reese. »

Fusco se tourna brusquement vers Reese son arme pointée sur lui.

« Oh, Lionel du calme… dit Reese impassible.

\- Reese, mais c'est pas vrai ! D'où sors-tu ?! Qui est-ce ? Tu aurais pu nous prévenir, la gamine a failli mourir de peur.

\- Et pas toi peut-être ? dit Reese un sourire en coin à son ex-partenaire.

\- S'il arrive la moindre chose à Miss Piplette, maman Sameen m'enverra directement à l'équarrissage. L'idée ne me plaît pas vraiment... et pas sûr que Folle-dingo ne vienne pas lui prêter main forte.

\- Okay, ne t'inquiète pas. Gen ? fit Reese en dévisageant la jeune fille. C'est toi ? Genrika Zhirova c'est ça ?

\- Je vous connais ?

\- On s'est vus une fois, je faisais équipe avec Shaw quand elle t'a sauvé des griffes de la mafia russe et des flics ripoux.

\- Ah oui ! Je croyais que vous étiez son petit ami au début, rit Genrika. Shaw était folle que je lui ai posé la question.

\- Oh... Oui risible en effet, dit Reese un peu vexé.

\- Ah ah, s'esclaffa Fusco. Toi et Doc-Cap, le couple d'enfer !

\- Hé Lionel, ne crois pas t'accaparer Root, le taquina Genrika.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? rougit Fusco.

\- Lee en pince pour Shaw, mais toi… Je crois que Root… serait plus à ton goût .

\- Ouais, je t'aime aussi la peste rousse !...répliqua Fusco en lui dédiant une grimace affectueuse. Bon, mais John... fit Fusco en désignant Khatareh Deghati qui assistait stoïque aux échanges des trois personnes qui lui faisaient face.

\- Euh, je vous présente Khatareh Deghati, annonça Reese. Professeur de mathématiques à l'université de Concordia de Montréal.

\- Et… ?

\- Et rien... je ne sais rien de plus.

\- Bon, et que nous vaut l'honneur de sa présence ? Une petite visite ?

\- Euh... non, je ne crois pas.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle va rester avec nous.

\- Ici ?

\- Oui.

\- Euh, on va finir par être à l'étroit. J'ai pris ta chambre, Gen, d'après ce qu'elle disait, celle de Maybelline, Lee, celle du bas. Il ne reste de libre que la chambre de Root. Et... ça m'étonnerait qu'elle apprécie que quelqu'un se l'approprie.

\- Euh...

\- John ? intervint Athéna dans son oreille.

\- Oui ?

\- J'avais prévu que vous soyez... un peu nombreux. J'ai fait construire une petite maison à deux kilomètres d'ici. Je te télécharge le plan d'accès. Il y a trois chambres. Peut-être que Lee et Fusco pourraient s'y installer. Tu resterais ici avec Gen et Madame Deghati.

\- Euh... bon d'accord.

\- C'est Athéna ? Elle te parle à toi aussi ? s'écria Genrika.

\- Euh… hésita Reese ne sachant ce que l'adolescente savait ou pas.

\- Je ne la connais pas. Juste, Root m'a expliqué ce que c'était et m'a dit que Shaw parlait beaucoup avec elle.

\- Euh... oui, c'est ça. Bon, il y a une autre maison à notre disposition à deux kilomètres d'ici. Athéna pense que tu pourrais t'y installer avec Lee.

\- Oh et moi ? fit Genrika.

\- Comment ça, une autre maison ? demanda Fusco.

\- Athéna l'aurait faite construire à notre intention.

\- Mais ta protégée, elle est venue avec des bagages ? Madame ?

\- Votre ami m'a enlevée à l'université.

\- Et la maison, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dedans ?

\- Je crois qu'on peut faire confiance à Athéna pour cela.

\- Okay, je vais aller faire des courses pour euh… madame De…

\- Deghati.

\- Oui, faites-moi une liste, j'irai à Ottawa. Pour le déménagement on peut peut-être voir ça demain. Où est Lee ? »

Genrika retourna sur la terrasse et se colla le nez sur la baie vitrée.

« Il pêche sur le ponton.

\- D'accord, je vais aller le chercher, on ira faire les courses ensemble. Désolé petit écureuil, mais tu sais que tu es consignée ici. Quant à venir t'installer avec nous… tu demandes à Maman, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la contrarier. À mon avis, si elle revient, elle n'acceptera pas que tu n'habites pas avec elle, mais si elle est absente…

\- D'accord, je vais la contacter.

\- Gen, tu lui diras seulement qu'Athéna a décidé de loger Fusco et son fils dans une maison juste à côté parce que je suis revenu. Tu ne lui parles pas de Madame Deghati.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Athéna ne veut pas, expliqua Reese. Elle a dit que Shaw et Root devaient se concentrer sur autre chose.

\- Elles sont où ? Elles sont parties pour quoi ? Elles vont bien ?

\- Je ne sais. Appelle Shaw si tu veux savoir, elle ne te dira peut-être pas ni où elle est ni ce qu'elle fait, mais tu pourras toujours lui poser la question.

\- Elle m'a interdit de l'appeler pour lui demander de ses nouvelles.

\- T'as pas un devoir à lui faire corriger ? avança Fusco.

\- Si, un exposé de biologie et je veux lui demander conseil pour le choix d'une œuvre en littérature anglaise.

\- Une bonne excuse ? demanda Reese qui ne voyait pas trop l'implication de Shaw dans ce genre de sujet.

\- Oui, une très bonne excuse, confirma Fusco. De toute façon, si tu veux aller loger avec moi et Lee il faut que tu lui demandes son autorisation.

\- D'accord, je l'appelle. »

Fusco partit chercher Lee, Reese finit de préparer son omelette, Genrika se remit à sa table et sortit son exposé de biologie, pour le relire attentivement. Il faudrait qu'elle prépare soigneusement son entretien avec Shaw. Elle savait ne pas pouvoir se permettre de lui soumettre un exposé approximatif, Shaw ne corrigeait que les dernières versions de ses devoirs à rendre, sauf si Genrika rencontrait des difficultés particulières pour les achever. Pour l'anglais c'était pareil, elle ne pouvait pas arriver avec de vagues idées. Shaw lui demanderait ce qui avait motivé le choix des différentes œuvres entre lesquelles elle hésitait et pourquoi elle n'était pas capable de se décider toute seule. Si elle lui présentait un travail bâclé ou qu'elle répondait évasivement à ses questions, Shaw lui raccrocherait au nez en lui disant de la rappeler quand elle aurait quelque chose de sérieux à lui présenter et qu'avant cela, ce n'était pas la peine de venir la déranger.

Khatareh Deghati demanda une feuille de papier et un stylo à la jeune fille pour rédiger la liste que lui avait demandée le petit homme replet.

Elle écrivit machinalement.

Si la double tentative d'enlèvement dont elle avait été victime avait chamboulé son univers tranquille de professeur, ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre dans les cinq dernières minutes la laissait complètement perdue.

Shaw. Maman Sameen.

Les noms répétés plusieurs fois ne faisaient aucun doute. Ils parlaient de Sameen, de sa fille.

Elle avait senti son estomac se nouer quand elle avait entendu celui qu'ils appelaient Lionel dire « Maman Sameen ». Le prénom était peu usité, rare. Elle s'était dit que ce n'était pas possible, que c'était trop fou. Et puis, son sauveur avait prononcé le nom de Shaw, la jeune fille aussi. Incapable de réagir, elle n'avait demandé aucune précision. Ils avaient parlé de mission, la jeune fille de devoir à corriger, d'autorisation à obtenir. Et tous, tous parlaient de Sameen avec de l'affection dans la voix. Ils l'aimaient. Maman Sameen ? L'adolescente était-elle sa fille ? Non, John Reese avait parlé de mission, dit que lui et Sameen avait sauvé la jeune fille, alors ? Et puis quelle mission ? Pour le compte de qui, sous les ordres de qui ?

« Alors, vous avez fini ? »

Elle sursauta.

« Désolé, mais il est tard et il y a une petite trotte jusqu'à Ottawa. Je ne veux pas rentrer trop tard. John, tu crois que c'est mieux si elle s'installe en bas ou en haut ?

\- En bas je pense, il y a une salle d'eau, comme ça elle ne devra pas partager avec Genrika.

\- Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle… voulut le mettre en garde Fusco.

\- Je m'appelle Gen, cria Genrika de la terrasse.

\- Euh, voilà c'est ce que je voulais te dire, dit en grimaçant comiquement Fusco à Reese.

\- Elle est proche de Shaw ? demanda Reese curieux. »

Il se souvenait que Shaw avait veillé sur la petite Russe après l'avoir sauvée, qu'elle s'était montrée gentille avec elle même si elle s'en était cachée. Mais il n'avait pas su ce qui avait pu motiver ce comportement assez inhabituel chez Shaw, et après trois ans...

« Elle l'adore, c'est sa déesse, quant à Shaw… pff.. jamais je n'aurais cru voir cette tête de lard jouer un jour à la maman gâteau…

\- Je t'entends Lionel, je lui dirai ! le menaça Genrika

\- Si tu fais ça je ne te ferai plus de hamburger, de pizza ou de brownies.

\- D'accord, je ne lui dirai pas !

\- Vous vous entendez bien tous… observa Reese. Il faudra que tu me racontes tout ce qui s'est passé ici Lionel.

\- Rien de spécial à part la métamorphose de Sameen, notre arrivée ici à Lee et moi. Ah ouais, si… ta femme te trompe John.

\- Ça je le sais déjà, tu ne m'apprends rien... »

Fusco s'esclaffa.

« Tu veux savoir quoi ? Elles sont dingues. Toutes les deux, mais je les adore… et toi aussi !

\- Mmm, va vider la chambre de Lee, il dormira dans la tienne ce soir, on pourra se contenter des canapés tous les deux.

\- Il y a un lit en bas non ?

\- Il y a plusieurs lits de camp.

\- Je préfère les lits de camp.

\- D'accord, je verrai si je supporte tes ronflements !

\- Je ne ronfle pas… protesta Fusco.

\- Si tu ronfles. Shaw s'est même plainte que tu ronflais dans ta voiture durant les planques.

\- Elle devrait se taire, elle fout toujours plein de bouffe partout quand elle mange des sandwichs. Je me demande parfois si elle est capable de manger proprement. »

De l'affection. Pour Sameen, cette enfant taciturne et renfermée, cette adolescente solitaire, révoltée et violente, cette adulte misanthrope. Et elle prenait soin d'une adolescente...

Et tous ces meurtres dont on l'accusait ? Toutes les preuves qui l'accablaient ? Ils ne savaient pas ? Ni les deux hommes ? Ni la jeune fille ? C'était improbable. Alors...

« Hé, si tu appelles Shaw, passe-lui le bonjour de ma part, dit soudain un adolescent qui venait de faire coulisser une partie de la baie vitrée pour entrer sur la terrasse.

\- Je ne l'appelle pas maintenant, mais tu pourrais lui dire toi-même.

\- Tu rigoles ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle m'envoie balader !

\- Trouve une question à lui poser sur le tir à l'arc.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu peux changer ton œil gauche par ton œil droit ! lui suggéra Genrika.

\- Ah ah, ce que tu peux être drôle ! J'y vais mon père va m'attendre. Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose d'Ottawa ?

\- Euh... non, merci. »

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils en découvrant Khatareh Deghati dans le salon.

« Euh, bonjour Madame.

\- Bonjour. »

Un nouvel « _ami_ » de Sameen. Encore un, pensa Khatareh.

 

* * *

 

Élisa Brown se rongeait les ongles depuis leur départ. Elle réfléchissait aux derniers événements. Root leur avait dit qu'ils se sépareraient à Amsterdam, qu'elle et Shaw partiraient de leur côté tandis que les deux agents de Terence Beale rentreraient aux États-Unis. Ni Brown, ni Muller n'avaient répliqué à cette annonce, encore trop bouleversés par la mort de Ian Lepskin.

Élisa Brown n'avait pas encore digéré ce à quoi elle avait été confrontée à l'hôtel Ashur. Le corps horriblement supplicié, l'aveu de Shaw, sa peine, la détresse que Brown avait ressentie en miroir. Son dégoût pour elle-même, son mépris, sa haine. Et puis, ils avaient fui, elle avait été soignée, ils étaient montés dans le jet.

Depuis, elle se remémorait ses séances avec son médecin, son psychanalyste. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru avec lui pour comprendre qu'elle était une victime et non un bourreau. Pour se pardonner.

Elle devait une faveur à Shaw. Elisa Brown lui était entre autre reconnaissante de ne pas l'avoir laissée derrière elle au village de Khalil, de lui avoir promis qu'elle ne la laisserait pas retomber aux mains de ceux qui l'avaient torturée au Nouveau-Mexique, de la tuer de sa propre main avant que cela n'arrivât. Elle se retourna. Root était assise en face de Shaw. Elle les avait entendues échanger quelques paroles au début du vol, mais elles n'avaient plus échangé un mots depuis.

Élisa Brown se décida enfin. Il le fallait pour elle aussi. Elle se leva et s'assit sans cérémonie à côté de Root. Shaw ne réagit pas, mais le Lieutenant surprit le regard étonné et interrogateur de Root se poser sur elle. Brown baissa la tête et ne bougea plus.

« Vous voulez que je vous laisse ? proposa Root.

\- Non Madame, vous pouvez rester. »

Root regardait alternativement Brown et Shaw. La réaction de Brown aux aveux de Shaw l'avait inquiétée. Elle aurait voulu savoir ce que la jeune femme ressentait, ce qui l'avait rendue malade, ce que les aveux de Shaw avaient fait remonter à la surface, quels souvenirs ils rappelaient à Brown.

La présence de Root rassurait Brown, elle lui semblait solide, capable de tout supporter, tout gérer. Si elle ou Shaw tombaient, de les relever. Root représentait la stabilité, la sûreté. Le regard que Brown jeta à la jeune femme avant de se lancer le lui fit comprendre et Root se demanda ce qui pouvait lui faire croire, leur faire croire, qu'elle avait les épaules assez solides, d'où leur venait la certitude qu'elle était si forte.

« Quand j'étais là-bas, commença Élisa Brown d'une voix sourde et hésitante. Quand je ne savais plus où j'en étais, quand je souffrais trop… Je pensais à mon petit frère, Ethan. Il est beaucoup plus jeune que moi. Je l'aime beaucoup… »

Élisa Brown fit une longue pause. Root se sentait la bouche sèche, Shaw regardait ses mains posées devant elle.

« C'était mon échappatoire. Quand plus rien ne voulait rien dire, je pensais à Ethan. Je suis née en Floride. C'est moi qui lui ai appris à nager, qui l'ai initié au surf. Petit, il montait sur ma planche et je lui ai offert sa première planche quand il a eu sept ans, juste avant que je rejoigne l'USMC. À chaque permission, nous partions surfer ensemble, à chaque fois il avait tellement fait de progrès… Alors, au Nouveau-Mexique, à chaque fois, quand je sentais que j'allais craquer, que je n'en pouvais plus, que je ne me reconnaissais même plus, je partais avec lui. Je l'appelais joyeusement. Nous partions ensemble notre planche sous le bras, on se lançait dans les vagues, on allait chercher les plus belles, les plus grosses. On surfait la vague ensemble. J'étais tellement heureuse... Et ensuite, quand le soleil descendait, on plantait nos planches dans le sable et on marchait ensemble sur la plage, il me racontait ses histoires du collège, je lui racontais ma vie à l'USMC. Je m'évadais. Les tortures, les simulations, la honte, le dégoût, la souffrance, la peur, plus rien n'avait de prise sur moi. Mais... »

Brown se tut, ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation de la table. Shaw releva la tête.

« Mais… ? demanda-t-elle à la grande surprise de Root.

\- Un jour, on surfait ensemble. Il s'est lancé dans une compétition acharnée contre moi. Il me coupait les vagues, il m'a même fait tomber plusieurs fois, j'étais furieuse, il ne faisait jamais ça. Je me suis fait mal. Je vous ai dit Madame, que mon frère était mort, qu'on me l'avait fait croire, que je l'avais cru et qu'après… J'avais sombré. »

L'histoire rappela celle de Shaw aux deux jeunes femmes qui l'écoutaient. La mort de Root avait entraîné Shaw dans des eaux glacées et fangeuses.

« Ce que je ne vous ai pas dit, c'est que… quand nous nous sommes retrouvés sur la plage, nous nous sommes violemment querellés. Tous nos griefs idiots sont ressortis, je l'ai traité d'enfant gâté, je lui ai reproché l'amour permissif de nos parents dont je n'avais pas bénéficié dans mon enfance, il m'a hurlé que je n'étais qu'une minable, qu'il avait honte de moi, que tous ses copains se moquaient de lui à l'école parce qu'il avait une sœur inculte qui se croyait un homme parce qu'elle portait un flingue, qu'elle avait l'air d'une gouine et d'une abrutie sans cervelle avec ses cheveux courts et son uniforme. J'avais servi en Haïti, en Irak, j'avais souffert, vu des camarades mourir, j'ai vu rouge…

\- Ce n'était plus votre histoire… C'était une simulation, murmura Shaw. Il avait trouvé votre point faible.

\- Je ne le savais pas. Ça avait l'air si réel.

\- Seuls les souvenirs sont réels.

\- Où étiez-vous ? demanda soudain Élisa Brown. Avec qui alliez-vous quand vous aviez besoin de vous échapper Mon Capitaine ?

\- Au Qatar, avec… quelqu'un à qui je tenais, avec qui je me sentais bien, en sécurité.

\- Vous l'avez gardé ?

\- Non.

\- Il est mort ?

\- Oui. »

Des larmes commencèrent à briller dans les yeux de Shaw.

« Comment ?

\- Elle a été assassinée.

\- Par qui ?

\- Par un tueur.

\- Vous ?

\- Quoi ?! Non ! »

Root restait figée, stupéfaite qu'Élisa Brown ait entraîné Shaw sur ce chemin, qu'elle l'ait amenée à se confier. Shaw ne la connaissait pas et elle acceptait l'échange, elle acceptait de répondre à ses questions.

« J'ai tué mon frère, mon Capitaine... Sur cette plage, tout à coup ma colère est tombée. Et je l'ai regardé en pensant à tout ce que mes parents lui avaient offert et qu'ils m'avaient toujours refusé. J'ai pensé au mépris qu'il avait pour moi. Comment il avait bafoué notre amitié, l'USMC. J'ai réalisé qu'il n'était qu'un sale gosse égoïste, un parasite indésirable. Un nuisible. Et là, sur le sable blanc de la plage que nous avions si souvent parcourue ensemble, j'ai froidement décidé qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre. Je l'ai empoigné, je l'ai traîné dans l'eau. Il hurlait, il avait lu sa condamnation dans mes yeux. Je n'ai éprouvé aucune pitié, je l'ai noyé… j'ai pris mes précautions, il ne porterait aucune trace d'agression, sa mort passerait pour une noyade accidentelle. Mais je l'ai tué, j'ai tué mon propre frère. Mon petit frère... Le bébé que j'ai porté dans mes bras, à qui j'ai appris à nager, que j'ai soutenu quand il a fait ses premiers pas, l'enfant qui venait dormir dans mon lit quand un cauchemar le réveillait la nuit, celui avec lequel j'entretenais une correspondance régulière, qui me considérait comme sa confidente. Qui m'adorait, qui me regardait avec de grands yeux ébahis d'admiration quand il me voyait en uniforme. Je l'ai tué mon Capitaine, à mains nues. La nuit dans mes cauchemars, je revois ses yeux horrifiés quand il a compris que j'allais le tuer. Avez-vous tué des gens que vous aimiez mon Capitaine ?

\- Oui, un ami.

\- De sang-froid ?

\- Non, avoua Shaw.

\- Mon frère n'est pas mort, mais parfois j'ai peur de l'approcher. Au début, je ne voulais même pas rentrer chez moi. Je n'oublierai jamais. Après sa mort, je me sentais tellement coupable, tellement vide et seule que j'ai cessé de lutter. Si on ne m'avait pas libérée, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue. Vous m'avez sauvée, Madame. »

Shaw fixait Élisa Brown.

« Avez-vous tué des innocents durant vos simulations ? demanda encore Élisa Brown la tête baissée.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'en suis pas sûre.

\- Moi, je suis sûre que non, déclara-t-elle en levant son regard sur Shaw. Vous êtes restée fidèle mon Capitaine, et vous avez gardé confiance dans la personne que vous aimiez. Ils ont dû la tuer pour vous perdre. Moi, je l'ai tué de mes propres mains. Vous n'êtes pas coupable. Ils sont coupables. L'imitateur est coupable. Ils vous ont ratée une première fois, ne les laissez pas vous abattre maintenant. C'est ce qu'ils cherchent, ne leur donnez pas ce plaisir Mon Capitaine. J'ai appris à accepter mes pulsions, à me pardonner. J'ai du mal, mais j'ai refait du surf avec mon frère début juin, nous avons marché sur la plage, même s'il n'a pas compris pourquoi, à un moment, je l'ai soudain serré dans mes bras en pleurant sans pouvoir m'arrêter. »

Des larmes lentement coulaient sur les joues d'Élisa Brown. Shaw se pencha et dans un geste incroyable doux, elle les essuya gentiment.

« Merci, Mon Capitaine. Vous savez tout ce qu'on raconte au camp Lejeune ? C'est du bidon. Vous valez bien plus que ça, et je suis contente de faire partie des gens qui le savent. »

Élisa Brown sourit tristement et se leva.

« Mon Capitaine. »

Elle claqua des talons et retourna à sa place. Elle tira sa tablette, croisa ses bras dessus et y enfouit sa tête, complètement épuisée.

Root regardait Shaw prudemment. L'histoire d'Élisa Brown l'avait touchée, la jeune femme avait raconté son crime sans fard avec beaucoup d'honnêteté et d'émotions. Root comprenait mieux l'importance de ce qu'Élisa Brown avait appelé « _l'échappatoire_ ». Ce qui avait tenu Shaw si longtemps hors de portée des manipulations de Samaritain, ce qui avait apporté du réconfort à Élisa Brown avant qu'elle ne tue son frère. Shaw lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait jamais pu la tuer, Root avait vécu ses confidences, mais même plongée dans l'esprit de Shaw, elle n'avait pas su évaluer avec justesse cet aspect de la lutte contre les manipulations et la torture.

Root n'avait été torturée qu'une fois. Elle ne connaissait rien aux méthodes utilisées par les soldats et les agents aux services de l'État pour échapper à la douleur, au désespoir. Quand Contrôle l'avait droguée et à moitié tuée, quand elle lui avait opéré l'oreille interne à vif, quand elle l'avait menacée de la rendre entièrement sourde, de continuer ses horreurs, elle avait juste lutté. Elle avait crâné. Elle avait souffert comme une bête, mais elle s'en foutait, son seul objectif avait été de provoquer Contrôle, de la conduire à la faute, de la rendre folle de rage. Root avait toujours été persuadée qu'elle aurait le dessus, qu'elle reprendrait tôt ou tard le contrôle de la situation. Et ensuite ? Rien. Il n'y avait pas eu d'ensuite. Elle avait pris Contrôle en faute grâce à Athéna, elle avait retourné la situation. Elle s'était soignée. Et puis un jour, elle s'était dit que son handicap pouvait être tourné à son avantage.

Lors de sa plongée dans l'esprit de Shaw, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à vivre sa détresse. Les souvenirs de Shaw la déstabilisaient parfois complètement parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait tant pu souffrir. Shaw était un esprit droit, brut et équilibré, et tout à coup, elle avait été brisée par la souffrance, habitée de phobies et de violences incontrôlables.

Cette expérience s'opposait complètement avec ce qu'avait pu ressentir Root quand elle avait été, au cours de sa vie, confrontée à des expériences difficiles, violentes ou cruelles. Root était toujours sortie indemne psychologiquement de ses épreuves, même si elle avait parfois accusé le coup. Shaw lui avait donné la clef de cette capacité à traverser les pires événements sans dommage : elle était persuadée que Root était immunisée contre le stress post-traumatique.

Shaw et Brown avaient utilisé les mêmes stratagèmes pour se défendre, pour lutter. Brown avait appelé à son aide la personne dont elle se sentait le plus proche, avec qui elle se sentait le plus en sécurité, à qui elle vouait une affection profonde, qui pouvait la garder de toute agression.

Shaw avait fait appel à elle.

Le chemin que Shaw avait parcouru et qui l'avait menée à Root, elle n'avait pas commencé à le parcourir quand elle était prisonnière de Samaritain. Si Shaw l'avait choisie comme échappatoire, c'était parce que depuis longtemps, elle avait développé une affection particulière envers Root. Peut-être pas amoureuse, Brown avait choisi son frère, mais un lien assez fort pour que Shaw s'accrochât de toutes ses forces à Root pour se protéger. Qu'avait trouvé Shaw en elle ? Depuis quand avait-elle fait de Root un pilier de son monde ?

« Root… on va chercher Alvarez ? lui demanda soudain Shaw.

\- Oui.

\- Okay. »

 

* * *

 

À Amsterdam, le groupe se retrouva rassemblé une dernière fois. Élisa Brown ne savait pas comment prendre congé de Shaw et Muller se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Le Sergent-Chef aurait aimé accompagner les deux jeunes femmes. Il savait que leur combat n'était pas fini et il aurait voulu continuer à leur venir en aide. Shaw restait muette, raide et impassible. Ils se trouvaient dans un salon privé. Root se glissa dans la peau du capitaine May Judsen, ses trois compagnons avaient clairement besoin de ses compétences diplomatiques.

« Vous devez rentrer, dit-elle à Muller et à Brown. Je sais que vous voudriez nous accompagner, mais Terence ne me pardonnerait pas de lui enlever deux de ses meilleurs agents. Brown, vous êtes blessée… Je sais, moins gravement que Shaw, mais vous devez faire une pause. Cette mission a été éprouvante, c'est le moment pour vous de faire le point, pas de vous jeter follement en avant. Retournez chez vous, je vous obtiendrai une permission, allez surfer. L'année universitaire est finie, je suis sûre que votre frère sera heureux de vous avoir à ses côtés pendant une ou deux semaines. Quant à vous Jack, Jenny vous attend, elle s'inquiète pour vous… et a une petite confession à vous faire aussi. J'ai profité d'aller aux toilettes pour faire des courses. Voilà, c'est pour elle. C'est du parfum. _Miss Dior_ , c'est léger, elle appréciera et vous aussi. Ça, c'est pour vous Élisa, c'est une caméra, anti-choc, étanche à trente atmosphères, vous pourrez filmer vos exploits... »

Les deux agents se confondirent en remerciements, Muller se demandait ce que pouvait bien encore savoir cette diablesse de femme que lui ne savait pas. Root souriait, heureuse de son petit effet. Elle les aimait bien. Elle se dit que pour une personne qui pendant vingt ans avait méprisé ses semblables, elle aimait décidément bien plein de monde et qu'Athéna devait déteindre sur elle. Shaw ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête devant l'air réjoui de sa partenaire. Et ces idiots de Brown et Muller réagissaient exactement comme Root l'avait souhaité, c'était à qui serait le plus ému des deux. Quels crétins !

Et puis Shaw se souvint de ce qu'elle avait partagé avec eux, comment ces deux crétins lui avaient sauvé la vie quand l'hélicoptère de combat avait tiré sa roquette sur eux, comment ils s'étaient défendus sur le ring, comment Muller l'avait remontée sur son dos du fond de la vallée, de tout ce que lui avait avoué honnêtement et courageusement Brown, ce qu'elle avait osé généreusement partager avec elle, de son estime. Shaw n'avait pas la capacité de Root à toucher les gens, à les mettre à l'aise, à se montrer gentille et attentionnée envers eux. Elle se trouvait assez nulle pour ce genre de truc. Les cadeaux, les attentions, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc justement.

« Mon Capitaine... commença Muller.

\- Arrêtez Muller... et ne prenez pas cet air de cruche vous aussi Brown. Dégagez d'ici. »

Ils la regardèrent un peu déstabilisés, déçus aussi peut-être de ne pas pouvoir proprement lui faire leurs adieux.

« Pff ! Mais quelle bande de crétins ! Je suis contente d'avoir fait équipe avec vous, vous n'avez jamais démérité de la confiance de votre directeur… Ni de la mienne. Et je n'ai rien à vous reprocher. Vous n'avez pas fait un seul faux-pas. »

Les deux agents s'illuminèrent.

« Mon Capitaine ! dirent-ils ensemble en saluant réglementairement. »

Shaw ne dit pas un mot de plus et ils saluèrent plus affablement Root. Muller empoigna son paquetage et celui de Brown, qu'Athéna avait pris soin de faire livrer au jet avant leur départ, salua une dernière fois et s'éloigna avec la jeune femme.

« Élisa, Muller ! cria Shaw quand ils s'apprêtaient à fermer la porte. »

Ils se retournèrent.

« Merci. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et le cœur de Brown s'emballa en entendant son prénom, puis sur un dernier regard échangé la porte se referma doucement sur eux.

Shaw resta pensive.

« On y va mon cœur ?

\- Mmm, je te suis.

\- Je me charge des bagages.

\- Okay. »

 

* * *

 

Genrika contacta Shaw alors que le jet survolait l'Atlantique. La jeune femme somnolait et Athéna la prévint que Genrika cherchait à la joindre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

\- Sameen, si tu veux savoir, tu lui réponds, lui répondit Athéna.

\- Je te remercie de ton aide précieuse, grogna Shaw.

\- Au moins j'ai récupéré vos affaires au Shératon…

\- Oui, c'est vrai, merci. »

Shaw alla prendre son ordinateur dans un compartiment à bagage. Elle l'alluma et contacta Genrika.

« Shaw !

\- Salut Gen, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je voudrais que tu regardes mon exposé de biologie.

\- Le sujet ?

\- C'est sur le sang, il y a une partie historique, une partie sur les spécificités du sang et une sur la transfusion, les protocoles qui régissent les dons de sang et les transfusions, les risques de contamination. J'ai parlé de l'éthique aussi.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de choses Gen.

\- Je sais, mais je me suis appliquée, je veux savoir si mon exposé est cohérent, s'il est bien organisé et si je n'ai pas écrit de bêtises.

\- D'accord, je regarde, mais le sujet de départ c'était quoi ?

\- C'était libre.

\- Pourquoi as-tu choisi ce sujet ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est intéressant, je n'ai jamais trop compris ce qui rendait le sang si différent d'une personne à l'autre, pourquoi il y avait des donneurs universels et des receveurs universels, et puis le combat de certains pour que le don du sang reste bénévole, les catastrophes qu'ont entraîné les dons de sang rémunérés et…

\- Okay Gen j'ai compris, je vais regarder.

\- Je voulais te demander un conseil aussi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas quelle œuvre choisir pour la littérature anglaise…

\- Tu n'as pas commencé !

\- Euh…

\- Gen ! Quand dois-tu rendre ce devoir ?

\- Avant le 27

\- Dans douze jours !

\- J'aurais fini avant.

\- T'as huit jours, sinon je ne le corrige pas.

\- Shaw…

\- Huit jours Gen. Tu hésites entre quoi et quoi ?

\- Euh des _Souris et des Hommes_ de Steinbeck et _Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur_ de Harper Lee.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ben chez Lee, j'aime bien le contexte historique de la ségrégation, l'homme juste qui se bat, l'œil témoin de Scout, l'héroïne. Et puis l'homme reclus chez lui. Celui qui la sauve à la fin, qui sort enfin de chez lui, toute l'histoire qui tourne autour de lui. J'aime la personnalité de Scout. Elle est différente.

\- Hum, et pour les _Souris_ ?

\- Pareil, j'aime le contexte, le monde de la campagne, mais c'est surtout l'amitié entre les deux hommes que j'aime. Leur relation. C'est très beau, le roman est très fort, très émouvant.

\- Il t'a fait pleurer ?

\- Oui.

\- Prends celui-ci.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je pense que tu sauras l'analyser avec beaucoup de finesse.

\- D'accord, merci Shaw.

\- De rien salut Gen, bonne soirée.

\- Euh non, attends !

\- Quoi encore ? se renfrogna Shaw.

\- Juste... euh Fusco et Lee vont déménager et…

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- C'est euh… Athéna qui…

\- Athéna ?

\- Euh, oui ton ami John, c'est lui qui nous a transmis le message.

\- John est revenu ?

\- Oui.

\- Passe-le moi, il est là ?

\- Je vais le chercher.

\- Grouille ! »

Shaw était furieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, s'informa Root alertée par son ton.

\- Ta boîte de conserve déménage Fusco. Athéna ?!

\- Sameen… répondit Athéna à l'oreille des deux jeunes femmes. Il y avait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas traitée de boîte de conserve.

\- À quoi tu joues ? Reese est rentré, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenu ? C'était quoi sa mission ?

\- Il devait protéger une personne, ce qu'il a fait,. Ensuite, il est rentré au Lac de la Prune. J'ai fait construire une autre villa à deux kilomètres de la vôtre et j'ai pensé que ce serait bien que Lionel et son fils s'y installent. Chacun aurait une chambre.

\- C'est débile !

\- Bon, je dirai à John de prendre celle de Root alors…

\- C'est hors de question ! protesta celle-ci.

\- Il y a des lits de camp au sous-sol, fit remarquer Shaw.

\- Je surveille les deux maisons, ils sont en communication constante. Je crois que c'est bien si Lionel a une maison pour lui, qu'il ne se sente pas en planque.

\- C'est peut-être une bonne idée Sam, avança Root qui se doutait qu'Athéna n'avait pas pris cette décision sans raison valable et qui se souvint soudain que Reese assurait la protection de la mère de Shaw.

\- Je trouve ça nul..., s'obstina Shaw. Mais... euh, tu as… tout prévu Athéna, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Okay Athéna, j'espère que tu as raison et que tu ne nous prépares pas un plan pourri.

\- Je te remercie de ta confiance Sameen.

\- T'es aussi débile que ton interface, bougonna Shaw.

\- Sam ! protesta Root.

\- Mais c'est vrai !

\- Juste parce que je t'impose cette décision ? demanda Athéna.

\- Oui.

\- Et que tu ne peux pas nous résister Sameen, lui glissa Root d'un air charmeur en se penchant sur elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel et la repoussa.

« Shaw qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Reese.

\- Passe-moi Gen.

\- Faut savoir, maugréa Reese.

\- Shaw ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?

\- Euh, je peux aller habiter avec Lee ? demanda timidement Genrika.

\- Non !

\- Mais…

\- C'est un glandu. Tu le verras déjà bien assez comme ça. Tu peux aller dormir chez eux le vendredi soir et le samedi soir c'est tout. Jusqu'à ce que je revienne ou que tu aies rendu TOUS tes devoirs.

\- Bon d'accord, comme tu veux, dit Genrika déçue.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule Gen ?

\- Non. Shaw… tu reviens quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas, bientôt j'espère. Au fait Gen, le paquet que Lionel a rapporté de Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain est pour toi.

\- Un cadeau ?!

\- Non.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Tu verras bien. Allez, assez discuté.

\- Tu diras bonjour à Root.

\- Je suis là Gen ! s'écria Root en se jetant devant l'écran et en bousculant Shaw

\- Root ! râla Shaw.

\- Pousse-toi Sameen… Gen... »

Shaw se leva en soufflant et gagna l'arrière de la cabine, ces deux pipelettes allaient se lancer dans une discussion marathon. Elle en voulait aussi à Athéna de ne pas les avoir prévenues pour la nouvelle maison, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce déménagement cachait une donnée qu'Athéna ne voulait pas qu'elles connussent. Elle essaya d'en savoir plus, mais elle n'obtint rien d'Athéna, elle lui fournit des explications plausibles et justifiées, invoquant le confort et l'équilibre de la famille Fusco, Shaw approuvait, mais était persuadée qu'elle taisait d'autres raisons.

…

 

Après presque une heure de bavardage, Root laissa Genrika et coupa la communication. La jeune fille trépigna durant toute la fin de l'après midi. Elle ne savait pas où Fusco avait rangé le paquet qui lui était destiné. Elle n'était pas descendue au sous-sol parce que et Root, et Shaw, le lui avaient expressément interdit. Genrika ne suivait pas aveuglément leurs recommandations, mais elle savait que le sous-sol s'apparentait à une armurerie et que les deux jeunes femmes considéraient que Genrika n'y avait rien à faire. Elle ne prendrait pas le risque de leur désobéir sur ce point. Shaw avait plusieurs fois insinué qu'elle pouvait la surveiller et que Root aussi. La transgression de cette interdiction ne lui serait pas pardonnée.

Fusco revint après neuf heures.

Genrika avait soumis Reese à la question et, débordé, il avait d'abord engagé Genrika à l'aider à préparer la chambre de Khatareh Deghati, mais défaire le lit, faire le ménage, refaire le lit n'arrêta pas la jeune fille, elle voulait tout savoir de lui. Surtout si cela avait trait à sa collaboration avec Shaw. À la fin, il invoqua un travail urgent au sous-sol et quand Genrika lui demanda si elle pouvait l'accompagner, il refusa. La jeune fille reporta alors son attention sur leur nouvelle colocataire. Elle se heurta à un mur. L'universitaire répondit à ses questions par d'autres questions, en esquiva une partie et opposa un silence à d'autres.

« Intéressante, pensa Genrika. »

Une femme secrète et intelligente, décida-t-elle. Elle n'arriva même pas à savoir ce qui l'avait conduite ici. Par contre elle, lui avait raconté que Root et Shaw l'avaient sauvée d'une tentative d'enlèvement un mois auparavant, qu'elle avait connu Shaw quand elle avait dix ans et que celle-ci lui avait sauvé la vie. Qu'elle était seule aux États-Unis qu'elle ne connaissait pas son père, que… et puis Genrika s'était aperçue qu'elle racontait beaucoup de choses sur elle et qu'elle n'obtenait rien en retour. Elle s'était alors tue.

La femme avait éveillé sa méfiance. Depuis Genrika l'observait. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme qui l'intriguait, dans son caractère, dans son physique. Sa façon de regarder, sa voix. Genrika décida d'ouvrir un nouveau dossier. Elle s'y mit à l'instant même et plus elle écrivait, plus elle fronçait les sourcils.

Le dîner était prêt à l'arrivée de Fusco et de Lee, Genrika voulut savoir où il avait mis le paquet de Shaw, mais il lui imposa de dîner avant.

« Lionel, non... s'il te plaît. C'est un cadeau de Shaw ! déclara-t-elle comme si cela relevait du miracle. »

Cela relevait du miracle.

« Quoi ? Miss Grognon te fait des cadeaux maintenant ? C'est l'apocalypse assurée ! Okay, je vais te le chercher, mais tu te mets à table et tu manges… toi aussi Lee. »

Fusco remonta avec le paquet. Genrika se leva.

« Non non, au dessert.

\- Lionel…

\- Gen, mange !

\- Tu profites que Shaw ne soit pas là !

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! Tu sais quoi John ? Cette gamine et sa mère Boum Boum vont me rendre fou.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, marmonna Reese. Plains-toi Lionel, c'est moi qui vais rester ici avec elle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas gentil ! protesta Genrika

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait… ? Non, ne me le dis pas, elle t'a assommé de questions c'est ça ?

\- Mmm.

\- Gen, tu es infernale.

\- Vous y avez échappé Madame ?

\- Non. »

Fusco morigéna Genrika pour le plaisir, la jeune fille entra dans son jeu suivie peu après par Lee qui adorait leurs joutes verbales. Reese se demandait comment Shaw avait pu les supporter plus d'une heure sans tous leur taper dessus. Pourtant, il reconnaissait qu'ils se montraient assez drôles et invitaient à la bonne humeur. Il parlerait ce soir avec Fusco, pour mieux connaître la jeune fille.

L'universitaire se tenait silencieuse, elle observait. Reese se demanda encore une fois quel était son rôle dans cette affaire, si elle était une cible potentielle de l' _Imitateur_ , comme l'appelait Shaw, du « _Chirurgien de la mort_ » comme le nommaient les journalistes, et dans ce cas, quels étaient ses liens avec Shaw, ou bien si elle était juste une personne qu'Athéna protégeait pour d'autres raisons.

Les assiettes furent desservies et Genrika reçut enfin la permission d'ouvrir son cadeau. Elle déchira impatiemment le papier d'emballage. Quand elle en découvrit le contenu, elle se retrouva partagée entre le plaisir et la déception.

« Ben alors ? la taquina Fusco. Shaw aurait-elle trouvé le moyen de te rendre enfin muette ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça... »

C'était un très beau jeu d'échecs en bois avec un joli plateau en marqueterie. Shaw l'avait entendue parler de sa passion pour le jeu de stratégie le soir où elle avait mangé au comptoir de la cuisine alors qu'eux mangeaient sur la grande table. Genrika était heureuse que Shaw ait prêté attention à ses paroles, qu'elle ait voulu lui faire plaisir, qu'elle lui ait acheté un cadeau, Elle était contente d'avoir reçu un jeu d'échec. Mais...

« Personne ne sait jouer…

\- Tu pourras m'apprendre, dit Lee.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, dit Genrika.

\- Oh mais si, quelqu'un sait jouer, intervint Reese. Et même très bien. »

Il se tourna vers Khatareh Deghati.

« N'est-ce pas Professeur ?

\- Vous jouez bien ? l'interrogea tout de suite Genrika.

\- …

\- Elle est classée, nationalement, et participe à des tournois internationaux.

\- Ouah ! Super, vous pourrez me dire si je joue bien alors. On fait une partie ce soir ?

\- Euh…

\- Acceptez, s'il vous plaît… la supplia Fusco. Sinon elle va vous tanner toute la soirée tous les jours jusqu'à ce vous acceptiez et vous en ferez des cauchemars avant qu'elle ne se soit découragée.

\- Bon, d'accord, céda Khatareh.

\- Génial, tu vas voir Lee, c'est génial. »

…

 

Lee ne trouva pas ça génial du tout et s'ennuya très vite. Les deux adversaires jouaient avec prudence, silencieusement. L'universitaire peu enthousiaste au début, se prit vite au jeu quand elle découvrit que Genrika n'avait rien d'une joueuse débutante. Elles jouèrent deux parties que Khatereh Deghati gagna. Genrika se montra un peu dépitée, depuis son grand-père, personne ne l'avait jamais battue.

« Vous êtes une excellente joueuse, mais vous manquez de pratique, affirma Khatareh.

\- J'ai perdu.

\- Depuis quand n'aviez-vous pas perdu ?

\- Euh... depuis cinq ans. »

Khatareh eut un rire bref.

« J'ai perdu ma dernière partie il y a quinze jours. Qui vous a appris à jouer ?

\- Mon grand-père.

\- Il a été un très bon professeur. »

…

 

Fusco et Lee déménagèrent le lendemain, leur nouvelle maison leur plut. Fusco s'installa dans la chambre du rez-de-chaussée, Lee au premier étage, quand le week-end viendrait, Genrika pourrait s'installer dans la deuxième chambre à l'étage.

Khatareh Deghati se montra très discrète, mais Genrika continua à l'étudier. Elle était arrivée au lac de La Prune le mardi. Le jeudi matin en descendant petit-déjeuner, Genrika trouva un livre ouvert retourné sur la table. Elle s'approcha curieuse. Son cœur s'emballa soudain en voyant la couverture, elle retourna le livre. « _La Garde blanche_ » de Boulgakov. Le volume était extrait des œuvres complètes achetées par Root à l'intention de Shaw. En version originale.

Et comme un puzzle, tous les éléments qu'elle avait notés à propos du mystérieux professeur, s'emboîtèrent les uns dans les autres.

Elle ouvrit son ordinateur et contacta Shaw.

« Gen ?

\- Shaw euh, juste... je voulais te remercier pour le jeu d'échec.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu m'appelles pour ça ?! »

Shaw se trouvait dans une chambre et Genrika lui trouva l'air fatiguée.

« Euh... mais tu sais, c'est super gentil, mais... personne ne sait jouer ici.

\- Apprends à Lee ou à Lionel

\- Ouais, mais…

\- Oui, il sont trop débiles, je sais, déclara Shaw avec sérieux.

\- Alors pourquoi... ?

\- Bah, tu en as parlé avec Root, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais lui apprendre. Elle n'est pas trop débile.

\- Merci Sameen, lança Root de quelque part à proximité de Shaw. Je suis touchée que tu aies une si bonne opinion de moi.

\- Je ne suis pas trop un professeur Shaw. J'aime jouer aussi.

\- Okay, je jouerai avec toi.

\- Tu sais jouer ?!

\- Mouais, mais j'aime seulement si mon adversaire est silencieux.

\- Qui t'a appris ? »

Genrika croisa les doigts sous sa table, c'était sa question piège. Shaw tomba dedans à pieds joints :

« Ma mère, c'est un sport national en Iran.

\- Oh… ! Elle était bonne ?

\- Ouais, c'était une crack.

\- Okay, je suis super contente ! Merci Shaw, je t'embrasse. »

Shaw maugréa et s'apprêta à répliquer désagréablement, mais Genrika s'était déjà déconnectée.

Elle avait eu sa réponse, la confirmation de ses soupçons. Une fenêtre s'alluma soudain sur son ordinateur. Un texte apparut.

« Ne dis rien à Sameen, ni à personne. Pas maintenant, garde cette information pour toi Gen. »

« Root ? demanda Genrika à haute voix. »

Le premier texte s'effaça. Un nouveau apparut.

« Non, c'est Athéna. Gen, c'est important. Sameen ne doit pas le savoir, pas maintenant, pas avant qu'elle ne soit revenue. »

Genrika resta un moment sans bouger. Athéna parlait avec elle ! C'était… mais elle revint à leur discussion.

« Mais pourquoi ? tapa Genrika à la suite du message d'Athéna.

\- Elles ne se sont pas quittées en très bons termes et leur colère ne s'est jamais éteinte. Leur ressentiment l'une envers l'autre n'a cessé de croître au fil des années.

\- Ça ferait du mal à Shaw ? Ça la ferait souffrir si elle savait ?

\- Oui.

\- Je peux en parler à Root ?

\- Non, elle le sait, mais elle a vraiment d'autres priorités, ce n'est pas le moment de la distraire.

\- Bon, je dirai rien à personne, mais euh... je peux en parler avec le professeur ?

\- Oui. »

La Machine avait calculé que l'implication de Genrika dans la relation entre Shaw et sa mère pourrait avoir des conséquences bénéfiques.

Genrika attendit qu'elles soient seules un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Elle avait fini son travail scolaire et elle lui proposa une partie d'échecs. Khatareh accepta. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, de s'échapper de cet endroit, d'oublier Sameen qui depuis deux jours hantait ses pensées. Au milieu de la partie, Genrika leva soudain les yeux sur elle et la fixa.

« Dites Khatareh... Vous avez appris à votre fille à jouer n'est-ce pas ? Elle joue bien ? »

Khatareh se troubla, prise au dépourvue.

« Quoi ? Ma fille ? Mais je n'ai pas de fille.

\- Non ? fit Genrika d'un air innocent. Je croyais pourtant. »

Khatareh resta figée et une pâleur subite envahit son visage. Genrika la regarda avec un grand sourire, puis reporta son attention sur l'échiquier. Un grand froid s'abattit sur les épaules de l'universitaire.

 


	23. En attendant la jungle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **TaTchou** pour ses relectures...espérant qu'elle ne finira pas victime d'un abus de caféine... ou d'un manque de sommeil flagrant._

 

* * *

 

 

Shaw serrait les dents. Elle se sentait vidée par trois jours de voyage presque ininterrompu. Elle avait repoussé l'idée de passer une nuit à Amsterdam, et après trente-sept heures de vol, une escale de trois heures à Rio de Janeiro, écarté l'idée de se poser une journée dans un hôtel confortable de São Luis. Root n'avait émis que des suggestions et au plus vite répondu à l'empressement de Shaw à arriver à destination. Elles avaient à peine attendu une heure avant d'embarquer à Amsterdam et un 4x4 les attendait à la sortie de l'aéroport de São Luis.

Elle avait cependant refusé de se rendre d'une traite à Redenção dans la province de Para. Il leur faudrait dix-sept heures de route poussiéreuse à parcourir pour rejoindre la ville et Shaw n'était pas en état de conduire. Le décalage horaire ne manquerait pas non plus de faire sentir ses effets et de toute manière Root ne pouvait pas rester éveillée dix-sept heures au volant d'un 4x4 sans dormir. Elle avait annoncé à Shaw qu'elles feraient une halte à mi-chemin à Grajaú, et que c'était non négociable. Shaw avait hoché la tête, consciente qu'il ne lui aurait servi à rien de discuter.

Root les avaient conduites dans un petit hôtel, plus luxueux si on pouvait le dire, que ceux qu'on pouvait trouver dans la petite ville. Elle avait monté les bagages et était ressortie aussitôt prétextant aller chercher à boire et à manger.

Shaw s'était affalée sur un des lits et avait allumé la télévision. Après avoir vainement cherché des chaînes de divertissements, de sport ou de cinéma, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne devrait se contenter que de deux chaînes locales et elle éteignit la télévision contrariée. Elle avait envie de dormir et se sentait la bouche pâteuse. Il faisait très chaud et humide, heureusement, la climatisation fonctionnait et ne se montrait pas trop bruyante.

Elle se releva, attrapa sa trousse de toilette, une serviette et un change. Quand elle était sortie de sa douche coincée derrière les toilettes de la minuscule salle d'eau, elle s'était retrouvée face à son reflet dans la glace et elle avait serré les dents.

Ce n'était pas sa tête de boxeuse qui avait provoqué cette réaction, mais ses cheveux, ou plutôt, son absence de cheveux. Les Français lui avait rasé l'arrière de la tête pour soigner les plaies qu'elle portait sur le derrière de celle-ci. Puis sans rien lui demander, lui avaient rasé le reste. Elle avait l'esprit occupé à tout oublier à ce moment-là et n'avait pas réagi. Personne ne lui avait fait non plus de remarques plus tard, pas même Root. Elle lui avait seulement tendu une casquette en arrivant à Rio de Janeiro.

Shaw n'avait pas voulu voir à quoi elle ressemblait et elle avait depuis son départ d'Erbil, évité de croiser son regard dans une glace. Elle venait de se faire surprendre. Elle avait une tête de repris de justice, de prisonnier de guerre, d'esclave. Elle donna un violent coup de poing dans la glace qui se brisa au point d'impact.

« Sam ? fit aussitôt la voix inquiète de Root derrière la porte. »

Shaw expira lourdement.

« Sam ? Ça va ? Je peux entrer ? »

Shaw tendit la main et ouvrit le loquet. Root l'entendit et poussa la porte. Shaw se tenait la tête baissée. Root n'avait besoin d'aucune explication.

« J'ai fait le plein pour demain et je t'ai rapporté un Coca frais et un hamburger, à mon avis pas très bon, mais c'est juste un en-cas si tu as faim. Je suis crevée Sam. Je vais prendre une douche et dormir. Je... tu... Je suis désolée Sameen. »

Shaw haussa les épaules et attendit que Root la laissât passer. Elle prit ses affaires sous le bras et lui céda sa place dans la salle d'eau. Root avait posé ses achats sur la table de nuit. Shaw but le soda et mangea le hamburger. Root avait raison, il ne s'avéra pas très bon. Trop sec, trop gras, la viande était trop cuite et pas assez assaisonnée, mais elle avait faim et ne perdit pas de temps à faire la fine bouche. Quand elle eut fini, elle resta assise, détaillant la chambre, les murs couleur crème, le carrelage blanc, la mini télévision, l'ameublement minimaliste : deux lits à montants en bois, deux petites tables de nuit. C'était nu et triste. Propre pourtant.

Root la retrouva dans la même position quand elle sortit de la salle d'eau.

...

 

Shaw ne lui avait presque pas parlé durant leur voyage. Elle ne lui avait même pas demandé de précisions sur les activités de Maria Alvarez, sur la façon dont elles s'y prendraient pour récupérer la jeune Mexicaine. Shaw avait très peu dormi. Root l'avait vue se réveiller très souvent à chaque fois qu'elle dormait, elle en vint à penser qu'elle avait passé un accord avec Athéna et que celle-ci la réveillait à intervalles réguliers pour la garder de ses cauchemars. Une méthode plutôt dangereuse, qui mènerait surtout rapidement Shaw à l'épuisement. Root en avait parlé avec Athéna. L'Intelligence Artificielle avait confirmé ses soupçons, lui expliquant que cette solution était temporaire et qu'elle avait cédé aux injonctions de Shaw parce qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté que Shaw finisse par la supplier.

« Aty, tu es vraiment aussi sensible ?

\- Tu aimerais que Sameen s'agenouille devant toi en pleurant pour que tu acceptes de céder à l'une de ses demandes ?

\- Euh... »

Root pensait à des moments ou peut-être cela ne lui déplairait pas que Shaw la suppliât.

« Pas pour rire Root... pas par désir... sérieusement.

\- Non, je détesterais, répondit Root en rougissant qu'Athéna ait décrypté son hésitation à lui répondre.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle en arrive là. C'est pourquoi j'ai accepté. Je sais que vous avez parfois profité d'un vol pour...

\- Je... Aty ? Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Pas très bien. Mais l'intervention de Ian Lepskin, de son ami Dejwar Ibrahim et aussi d'Élisa, lui ont fait beaucoup de bien. Leur affection, leur estime, leur honnêteté, leurs encouragements l'ont empêchée de s'écrouler. Elle a aussi réalisé certaines choses lors de la confession d'Élisa... comme tu en as réalisé de ton côté... N'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh... oui.

\- Sameen a certainement pris conscience de la même chose que toi, mais surtout Élisa a contribué à lui rendre confiance en elle. Ses aveux ont montré à Sameen la force dont elle avait fait preuve durant sa détention, et...

\- Et ?

\- Mmm, d'autre chose aussi dont elle te parlera peut-être et que tu sais toi-même.

\- La force de son affection envers moi ?

\- Qu'en penses-tu Root ?

\- Que c'est vrai, tout. Qu'Élisa mérite une médaille.

\- Elle pense la même chose pour Sameen.

\- Élisa a été très courageuse.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Athéna.

\- Parce qu'elle aime Sameen...

\- Parce qu'aussi elles ont partagé la même expérience, Élisa lui a parlé autant pour elle-même que pour elle.

\- Oui, peut-être.

\- Et elle a voulu que tu sois présente.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- Elle pensait qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance ? Elle avait besoin de mon influence bienveillante ? De ma force ? De ma présence pour se donner du courage ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais, je ne suis pas aussi solide qu'elles le pensent Aty, je me sens...

\- Tu l'es Root. Sameen le sait et Élisa le pensait aussi. Si tu n'avais pas été là, Élisa n'aurait jamais trouvé le courage de parler à Sameen et elle se le serait reproché toute sa vie.

\- Je suis inquiète. Sameen ne m'a même pas demandé où nous allions.

\- Root...

\- Quoi ?

\- Que crois-tu que je vais te répondre ?

\- D'être patiente et de lui laisser le temps de récupérer.

\- Ah, tu vois ! Va la retrouver, repose-toi et emmène-la manger.

\- Bon d'accord, mais parfois je suis si...

\- Ça ira et je suis là si tu as besoin de moi.

\- Tu veux m'apprendre à méditer à moi aussi ?! plaisanta Root mi-figue, mi-raisin.

\- Non, je ne crois pas que cela te soit nécessaire. »

…

 

Root se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Elle se réveilla avec Shaw le front appuyé entre ses épaules, une main posée sur sa hanche. Shaw avait hésité longtemps avant de la rejoindre. Quand elle n'avait plus été capable de combattre son ennui et le sommeil qui l'accablait, elle avait arrêté de lutter, renoncé à demander de l'aide d'Athéna. Si elle continuait, ce ne serait plus la peine qu'elle accompagnât Root. Elle ne serait plus opérationnelle et risquait de mettre la vie de Root en danger. Elle devait se reposer ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Elle devrait aussi tenter cette nuit de bénéficier d'une nuit complète de sommeil. Elle se sentait épuisée et elle sombra à peine quelques secondes après s'être couchée contre Root.

Root ne bougea pas. Jusqu'à ce que Shaw se réveillât.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas Root, marmonna Shaw.

\- Je profite juste de l'instant pour réfléchir. »

Shaw retira sa main et se leva. Root se retourna vers elle.

« Il fait nuit, observa Shaw en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Neuf heures dix-sept, répondit Athéna.

\- On va dîner ? proposa Root.

\- Où ?

\- Il y a une pizzeria un peu plus loin sur la route, on m'a dit que c'était bien.

\- Root, j'aimerais bien qu'on discute, je suis désolée, je ne t'ai rien demandé depuis que nous sommes parties d'Erbil... C'est juste que... mais euh...

\- Allons manger Sam. J'ai besoin de me détendre et cette chambre... me donne le cafard.

\- Okay. »

.

 

La pizzeria était un petit établissement situé sur le long de la route que bordait leur hôtel. Il y avait deux salles, une grande donnant sur l'extérieur et une en longueur dans le fond. Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent dans la première. Les tables recouvertes de nappes noires juraient avec le jaune flamboyant des chaises en plastique. Elles étaient surtout plus espacées que celles de l'autre salle et un vidéo-projecteur projetait des clips vidéo qui remplissait la salle de bruit. Il y avait quelques tablées peu nombreuses, elles s'installèrent le plus à l'écart possible, cherchant de l'intimité.

Un serveur vint rapidement prendre leur commande. Elles s'excusèrent de ne pas parler portugais, mais il leur assura que l'espagnol conviendrait tout aussi bien..

Les plats ne tardèrent pas à leur être servis. Shaw commença à manger, puis tout en continuant s'informa auprès de Root de la suite de leur voyage.

« On va d'abord à Redenção. D'après Athéna, c'est là-bas que Maria a été vue pour la dernière fois. Elle comptait partir rencontrer des chefs indiens en forêt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Et qu'est-ce qui était vrai dans la simulation ?

\- Presque tout, intervint Athéna.

\- Vas-y Athéna, dresse-nous le vrai portrait d'Alvarez, demanda Shaw... euh, s'il te plaît. »

Athéna rit brièvement.

« Arrête Athéna, maugréa Shaw.

\- Je n'ai rien dit Sameen... Maria a bien trente-quatre ans, elle est juge par contre et non avocate, mais bien spécialiste en droit international. Elle a été députée, elle a combattu les Cartels, en particulier celui de Suarez et de Silanoa qui sont très actifs dans sa ville natale.

\- Chihuahua ? la coupa Shaw.

\- Oui. Et elle a bien été victime d'un enlèvement quand elle avait dix-sept ans et...

\- C'était ça dans l'avion... J'avais raison... murmura Root.

\- Sameen avait raison Root... la reprit Athéna.

\- Euh… oui, mais c'est pareil, balbutia Root.

Shaw lui jeta un regard curieux.

« Elle a été otage ? continua-t-elle sans relever l'intervention de Root.

\- Oui.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Trois semaines, précisa Athéna. Après avoir fini son mandat de députée, elle a commencé à recevoir des menaces de mort. Elle s'est dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être prendre un peu de distance avec le Mexique. Elle a postulé il y a deux ans pour faire partie de la Commission Interaméricaine des Droits de l'Homme. L'assemblée générale de l'organisation l'a élue comme membre de la Commission le 24 septembre 2014. Son combat contre les Cartels et surtout son implication dans la défense des populations victimes de leurs exactions a emporté les suffrages. C'est le plus jeune membre jamais élu. La Commission lui a confié le dossier du barrage de Belo Monte au Brésil et elle s'est très sérieusement intéressée à celui-ci. Il y a deux mois, des heurts ont eu lieu d'abord à Altamira entre une délégation envoyée par un village Kayapo, puis aux abords d'un de leur village.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les Kayapos étaient venus dénoncer des incursions sur leur territoire, ils sont venus mettre en garde la compagnie d'exploitation forestière qui selon eux avait organisé des prospections, qu'ils ne toléreraient pas de nouvelles violations de leurs frontières. Ils avaient détruit le matériel saisi et renvoyé les employés de la compagnie manu-militari. Il prévinrent que la prochaine fois, les contrevenant ne reviendraient pas. La délégation a été attaquée sur le chemin du retour et deux de leurs hommes sont morts. Les Kayapos ont déposé une plainte qui est restée sans suite. Quinze jours après, dix hommes ont disparu aux frontières de leur territoire. Des ouvriers venus du nord du Brésil employés par la compagnie. On n'a retrouvé que les tractopelles détruits, le campement incendié. Tout le reste avait disparu. La Compagnie a porté plainte et...

\- Alvarez est rentrée dans la danse, acheva Shaw. Elle a accouru au secours de l'opprimé, je suis sûre qu'elle ne voit pas vraiment de différences entre les Cartel de la drogue mexicains et les multinationales qui dévastent la forêt brésilienne au mépris des populations.

\- C'est exact, cette affaire ne fait pas vraiment partie de ses compétences, mais elle se trouvait sur place pour enquêter sur l'impact du barrage sur les populations locales. Elle collabore aussi beaucoup avec l'OIT et...

\- L'OIT ?

\- L'Organisation Internationale du Travail, intervint Root distraitement.

\- Ah !

\- Elle connaissait certains des ouvriers. Elle a su que la compagnie montait un dossier contre les Kayapos. Elle a alors décidé de partir récolter des preuves contre la compagnie et surtout de s'assurer de la collaboration des Kayapos. Son ami de l'OIT lui, surveille ses arrières et prépare un dossier contre la compagnie, mais en récoltant des témoignages du côté des ouvriers. Ils veulent à eux deux traduire la compagnie en justice pour violation des droits du travail, violation de la loi et incitation au meurtre.

\- Pff... pourquoi n'est-elle pas restée dans son tribunal à Mexico ou ailleurs ? On l'aurait récupérée tranquillement. Elle ne risque pas de se retrouver avec… de sales types aux trousses ? Elle est partie avec qui ?

\- Un guide, un assistant et... sa fille.

\- Sa fille ! s'exclama Shaw.

\- C'était vrai alors… murmura Root. Elle attendait bien un enfant !

\- Oui, sa fille est âgée de deux ans, Maria a postulé à la commission peu après avoir accouché. Le poste est basé à Washington, c'était plus sûr pour élever un enfant que le Mexique où une épée de Damoclès se trouvait suspendue au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Mais ils sont tarés de l'avoir élue...

\- Maria a beaucoup de qualités Sameen, lui dit Athéna. C'est une excellente juriste entre autre.

\- Mais une fichue idéaliste.

\- Non, c'est juste une personne, un juge, qui pense que la justice doit s'appliquer à tout le monde avec la même égalité, tu ne vas pas le lui reprocher ?

\- Non, mais avec ce que tu nous as dit, j'ai peur qu'elle ne s'attire des problèmes.

\- La compagnie a engagé des mercenaires.

\- Oh non... souffla Shaw dépitée. Et Samaritain ?

\- J'ai protégé toutes les données concernant Maria. J'en ai laissé filtrer pour que Samaritain ne pense pas que je veillais sur elle. J'ai signalé ma présence en faisant semblant de m'intéresser à elle, mais me suis heurtée volontairement aux sécurités qu'il a mises en place.

\- Tu en es certaine ?

\- Je me suis occupée de Maria avant qu'il ne pense en faire une cible prioritaire, avant que vous ne sauviez Gen. À ce moment-là, sa surveillance était assez lâche pour que je puisse m'implanter dans les systèmes sans rencontrer trop de problèmes. S'il a envoyé des agents, ils vont d'abord se rendre à Altamira. Son ami couvrira ses traces et ils mettront du temps à comprendre qu'elle est partie à Redenção, puis dans la forêt.

\- Nous allons partir en forêt ?

\- Maria s'est débarrassée de son téléphone en route et je n'ai presque aucune trace d'elle à Redenção. Il n'est pas impossible qu'elle soit déjà partie.

\- Comment allons-nous faire ? demanda Root.

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé vos nouvelles identités dans la voiture Root ?

\- Si, acquiesça Root. Nous sommes journalistes, envoyées spéciales de _National Geographic_. Je suis une spécialiste en droit, Sameen une spécialiste dans tout ce qui touche les domaines médicaux et pharmaceutiques.

\- Cool ! Tu aurais pu m'en parler... lui reprocha Shaw.

\- Tu n'avais pas trop envie de parler Sam, j'attendais que tu sois prête.

\- Mouais... Okay.

\- Là-bas, vous chercherez un guide dont je vous donnerai les coordonnées. Vous pourrez lui dire que vous êtes intéressées par l'histoire dont s'occupe Maria et que vous souhaitez apporter votre contribution à la dénonciation des malversations dont sont coupables les grandes compagnies forestières ou minières. Il vous mènera à Maria. Mais ne prononcez pas son nom, il comprendra.

\- Il nous faudra un équipement spécial si nous partons dans la jungle.

\- Il vous attendra là-bas. Vous avez d'autres questions ?

\- Non, moi ça me va, affirma Shaw... Root ?

\- C'est bon aussi.

\- Bien, alors je vous laisse.

\- Merci Aty.

\- Mouais, merci.

\- De rien les filles, bonne fin de soirée. »

Root regarda Shaw en souriant, mais celle-ci appelait le serveur. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il proposait comme dessert et comme rien ne lui plut, après que Root lui eut assuré qu'elles avaient le temps et qu'elle pouvait manger ce qu'elle voulait, Shaw commanda une deuxième pizza, qu'elle mangea en silence.

« Combien il y a d'heures de route entre ici et Redenção ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- À peu près pareil qu'entre São Luis et ici.

\- Je me dépêche. Je ne crois pas que je serais capable de conduire encore. Il faut que tu dormes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, en tout cas pas pour moi. »

…

 

En rentrant à leur hôtel, Shaw passa la première à la salle d'eau, il faisait vraiment chaud et elle reprit une douche. Quand Root la remplaça, puis sortit un quart d'heure plus tard. Shaw, toutes les lumières de la chambre éteintes, regardait, le poids de son corps appuyé sur la jambe gauche, la nuit briller des lumières de la ville. Elle se retourna en entendant Root bouger les meubles.

« Les lits sont trop étroits, expliqua Root en poussant son lit contre celui de Shaw. »

Shaw la laissa faire et reporta son attention sur la scène nocturne.

« Tu viens dormir Sam ? lui chuchota soudain à l'oreille Root en lui enlaçant la taille. »

Shaw tourna dans ses bras et posa son front contre le creux de son épaule en nouant elle aussi, ses bras autour sa taille. Root sentait bon. Shaw aimait l'odeur de son produit de douche mêlée à celle de sa peau. Le parfum était subtil, doux et frais. Elle remonta son nez dans son cou en la humant.

« Sameen, murmura Root troublée.

\- J'aime ton odeur, je me suis longtemps lavée avec ton gel douche, quand tu n'étais plus là. Et je sais que tu as fait pareil avec le mien.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne réutilise celui au Ylang Ylang que depuis que tu as recommencé à utiliser le tien.

\- Lequel ?

\- Les deux.

\- Tu préfères lequel ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ton gel au vétiver me fait penser à la forêt, à toi quand nous partions en mission. Le savon d'Alep est plus intime, plus particulier. C'est celui que tu utilisais quand tu dormais chez toi.

\- J'aime toutes tes odeurs, murmura Shaw.

\- Toutes ? l'interrogea Root faussement étonnée et scandalisée.

\- Pff, t'es vraiment con... on ne peut jamais parler sérieusement avec toi. »

Root rit.

« J'adore quand tu transpires Sameen... »

Shaw l'embrassa dans le cou.

« C'est une invitation ?

\- Hein ? Euh... non ! rougit Root.

\- Tant pis, murmura Shaw en saisissant le lobe de son oreille entre les lèvres.

\- Sam...

\- Shhhhh... »

Shaw passa doucement ses mains sous son tee-shirt et remonta le long de son dos. Root crispa ses mains sur la taille de Shaw. Elle bascula la tête en arrière quand Shaw abandonna son oreille pour son cou. Shaw la repoussa lentement vers le lit en lui retirant son tee shirt. Les genoux de Root rencontrèrent le matelas. Shaw la fit s'asseoir, puis d'une main la repoussa sur le dos. Elle attendit que Root se hissât entièrement sur le lit. Elle se déshabilla, retira son short de nuit à Root et vint s'allonger sur elle.

« Sameen, fit Root la respiration courte. Tu es sûre que... J'ai peur de...

\- On s'en fout...

\- Mais...

\- Tu veux arrêter ? fit Shaw en l'embrassant et en commençant lentement à se frotter contre elle.

\- Je... »

Root ne finit pas sa phrase, l'une des mains de Shaw venait d'effleurer sa poitrine, elle se cambra. Leurs échanges sur la puissance évocatrice de leurs odeurs respectives l'avaient déjà troublée, les baisers doux et insistants de Shaw achevèrent de lui retourner les sens. Elle avait les mains chaudes et celles-ci lui embrasèrent la peau.

Elles avaient oublié de régler la climatisation en revenant et Shaw se mit à transpirer, son odeur sucrée et puissante finit par faire oublier à Root ses réticences, sa peur de rouvrir les blessures de Shaw. Quand Shaw remplaça sa main par ses lèvres sur ses seins, quand elle passa à celui qu'elle savait plus sensible, Root ne pensa plus qu'à suivre Shaw où elle voudrait bien aller en sa compagnie et elle lui agrippa la tête sans se soucier que l'arrière de son crâne ressemblât à un champs de bataille. Et quand elle la coucha brutalement sur le dos, juste après que Shaw l'avait faite basculer simplement en se frottant doucement contre elle et en lui caressant la poitrine, elle prit à peine la précaution de ne pas peser de tout son poids sur sa cuisse blessée.

Leur échange, malgré tout, fut emprunt de douceur, Shaw se montra parfois brouillonne, mais Root voulait l'assurer de son affection, de sa confiance. Elle avait aussi besoin de retrouver Shaw quand elle faisait preuve de douceur et d'attention. Elle la laissa d'abord courir après ses désirs désordonnés et affamés, puis la conduisit vers des rivages moins tumultueux. Root y usa de sensualité, de caresses esquissées et d'effleurements qui savaient très bien mener Shaw au plaisir sans que celle-ci y décelât une tentative de jouer, ce qui, Root le savait, lui déplaisait et la mettait mal à l'aise. Shaw y trouva du réconfort et s'accorda au rythme que Root voulait qu'elles imprégnassent à leurs ébats. Elles sombrèrent ensemble, longtemps, propulsées de vagues en vagues toujours plus loin.

Pour une fois, ce fut Shaw qui demanda grâce. Elle ne l'avoua pas à Root, mais sa cuisse la faisait souffrir et elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur leurs caresses. Elle incita Root à venir poser sa tête sur son ventre. Elle ne pouvait pas s'installer sur elle et Root lui ferait mal si elle venait sur son épaule. Shaw n'aimait pas trop cette position, mais elle voulait rester proche de Root et c'était la seule qui ne lui provoquerait pas de douleur. Root resta immobile, jouissant du calme, de la chaleur que le corps de Shaw dégageait contre sa joue, des différentes odeurs qui emplissaient ses narines, des doigts de Shaw dessinant des motifs circulaires sur son dos ou son épaule.

« Root, pourquoi... ? demanda Shaw après un long silence.

\- Pourquoi je suis toujours dans tes bras ? Pourquoi je te fais toujours confiance ? Pourquoi je ne te considère pas comme un monstre ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux te reprocher Sameen ? D'avoir été la prisonnière de Samaritain ? D'être revenue ? D'être poursuivie par ses délires maniaques ? D'être si attentionnée envers Gen, envers Lionel, envers John, envers Élisa... envers Ian ?

\- Mais...

\- Je n'ai pas fini Sameen, la coupa Root. Tu es revenue parce que tu as écouté Athéna quand elle est venue te chercher, tu as su que La Machine qui te parlait te mentait. Dis-moi Sameen ? Quand tu as mis en œuvre la comptine des _Cent bouteilles de bières_ , comment t'es-tu sentie après ?

\- …

\- Réponds Sameen, et ne me mens pas. »

Alors, Shaw lui raconta. Tout. L'excitation qu'elle ressentait, l'adrénaline, la dopamine, les semaines de violences auxquelles elle s'adonnait entre chaque exécution du rituel, son impression d'avoir glissé dans un état second tout le temps où cela avait duré et puis ensuite, le repli sur elle-même, le dégoût, la peur, la détresse de découvrir qu'elle s'était perdue. Elle lui raconta d'autres missions « _spéciales_ » réservées à elle seule. Celles auxquelles l'assignait la fausse Machine, de la première, avec ses mains droites tranchées, à la dernière au Liban, en passant par le meurtre de cette adolescente et de ses parents, dont elle ne savait même pas s'ils étaient coupables de ce dont la fausse Machine les accusait, l'horrible cri de souffrance de la mère qu'elle avait fait taire d'une balle dans la tête. Shaw n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Les histoires étaient toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Root revint à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras, à ce moment-là Shaw avait oublié ses blessures et la douleur qu'elles lui occasionnaient et elle se blottit dans les bras de Root, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Ses larmes coulèrent.

« J'ai été si faible, se reprocha Shaw amèrement.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça Sameen, pas après ce que t'a dit Élisa. »

Shaw se tut et releva la tête. Root la bascula une nouvelle fois sur le dos. Elle l'apercevait à peine dans la pénombre de la chambre, mais elle savait que leurs regards plongeaient l'un dans l'autre, que les larmes continuaient de couler sur les joues de Shaw.

« Elle s'est mise à nue, elle l'a fait pour toi, parce qu'elle voulait que tu comprennes quelque chose qu'elle avait soupçonné chez toi. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu penses que tu étais seule, que tu étais lâche et faible, et parce qu'elle savait que tu te battais seule contre tes démons, qu'elle voulait te montrer qu'il y en avait de plus terribles et que surtout... tu avais été exceptionnellement résistante.

\- C'est grâce à toi.

\- Non, Sameen, ce n'est pas grâce à moi. Tu ne m'as jamais tuée, Élisa a tué son petit frère adoré et toi tu ne m'as jamais tuée. Comme tu n'as jamais mis en danger Fusco et son fils, ou Harry et Athéna.

\- Finch ? Ce n'est pas une référence.

\- Si parce tu l'identifiais à Aty à cette époque, ils étaient indissociables dans ton esprit. Sam, tu n'as pas trouvé refuge auprès de moi parce que je t'aimais. Je n'ai aucune responsabilité dans ta survie lorsque tu étais aux mains de Samaritain. C'est en toi que tu as trouvé la force de résister. Si tu y réfléchis honnêtement, tu sauras que j'ai raison.

\- Mais tous ces crimes...

\- Il te faut vivre avec. Tu les as aussi commis parce que tu croyais en la fausse Machine, qu'elle t'a abusée, que tu la croyais honnête. As-tu une seule fois pensé avant de les commettre, que les exécutions qu'elle t'avait commandées étaient injustifiées ?

\- Non.

\- Tu as eu des doutes après, mais avant, ces missions ne se différenciaient pas de celles que tu accomplissais pour le compte du gouvernement quand tu travaillais pour l'ISA. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as opéré comme tueuse professionnelle Sam. Tous les gouvernements ont leurs tueurs. C'est peut-être moralement inacceptable, mais ça fait partie de la raison d'État. C'était ta mission. Il n'y a rien de honteux, ni de répréhensible à ça.

\- J'ai tué un innocent une fois.

\- Mais tu ne le savais pas. Moi Sam, j'ai tué des innocents en toute connaissance de cause, parce que mon métier, c'était d'offrir mes services au plus offrant. Qu'importait la cible du moment qu'on me payait et que c'était amusant. J'ai travaillé pour le compte de la mafia russe, italienne, chinoise, pour des politiciens, des hommes d'affaires véreux. Peu m'importait le commanditaire. J'ai détruit des vies aussi. La vie de gens honnêtes. Je le savais et ça m'était complètement égal. Alors, honnêtement Sam, si dans ce lit il y a un monstre, qui crois-tu que ce soit ?

\- Tu as changé Root.

\- C'est vrai, grâce à Athéna, à Finch, à l'équipe, mais ça n'efface pas le mal que j'ai fait. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière et ça ne me sert à rien de me morfondre dans le remord et la culpabilité, alors j'essaie de faire de mon mieux et d'aller de l'avant. Tu as fait des erreurs Sam, tu as commis des actes atroces, mais tu n'as jamais trahi ce à quoi tu tiens vraiment. Et puis, le mal que tu as fait... aucun de tes crimes n'a eu de répercussion dans le monde réel contrairement à ceux dont je me suis rendue coupable. Ils n'existent que dans ton esprit et dans les simulations. »

Root sentit que Shaw allait parler, elle lui posa les doigts sur la bouche.

« Non Sam, les victimes de l'Imitateur ne sont que les siennes et celles de son commanditaire. Tu n'as jamais fait, ni voulu de mal, ni à Janet Drew, ni à Chouvaloff ou Korotkov, ni à la famille de Anna, ni à James Furlong, ni à Ephrem Cohen, ni à Ian Lepskin. Et si Gen et Mark sont encore en vie, ils le doivent aussi bien à moi et Athéna qu'à toi. »

Root remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres, brièvement.

« Ne te reproche pas ce que personne ne te reproche. Souviens-toi de Ian, de ce qu'il t'a dit avant de mourir, de Gen, de Mark, d'Aty, de moi... même si moi je suis une psychopathe.

\- Tu n'es pas une psychopathe.

\- Et toi, tu n'as rien d'un monstre et surtout tu n'as rien d'une sociopathe... d'ailleurs tu ne l'as jamais été.

\- …

\- Tu es juste une sauvageonne associable qui règne sans partage sur le monde qu'elle s'est construit et... qu'est-ce que disait Gen déjà ?... fit Root faisant mine de chercher. Ah oui ! Je me souviens... une grande timide...

\- Root, protesta Shaw. Tu...

\- Tu es différente Sameen, tu vis les choses différemment, tu les ressens différemment, mais tu ne souffres d'aucun trouble mental… Du moins avant que Samaritain ne mette la main sur toi. D'accord, maintenant tu es victime de Stress Post-Traumatique, mais tu partages cet état avec beaucoup de monde et tu le sais très bien. Élisa en souffre et ça ne fait pas d'elle un monstre si ?

\- Non.

\- Tu t'es très bien diagnostiquée sur ce point-là, continua Root. Et en tant que spécialiste je confirme aussi. Mais tout le reste ? C'est n'importe quoi. Tu as été une enfant solitaire, tu n'aimes pas les interactions sociales, tu es réservée et introvertie, tu as un grand sens de la justice qui s'est certainement manifesté très tôt et qui a contribué à te rendre violente. Tu veux que je te psychanalyse ? Que je te dresse ton profil psychologique complet ? Même si ton parcours comporte de nombreuses zones d'ombre, avec ce que je connais sur toi, ce que j'ai observé, je pourrais t'en esquisser un assez juste, et il ne ressemblerait en rien à celui de la tueuse psychopathe pour laquelle Samaritain essaie de te faire passer aux yeux du monde.

\- Mais...

\- Shhh... Sameen. C'est l'heure de dormir. Je peux rester contre toi ?

\- Comme si tu me demandais à chaque fois mon autorisation...

\- J'ai envie de te la demander ce soir.

\- Installe-toi alors.

\- Merci. »

Root arrangea les draps, remit en route la climatisation et se glissa de dos sur l'épaule de Shaw. Peu de temps après, Shaw sentit sa respiration s'approfondir. Shaw resta un moment à repasser dans son esprit ce que Root lui avait dit. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison, elle l'avait aussi mise face à ses responsabilités, envers ceux qui l'aimaient ou l'avaient aimée, qui lui avaient fait confiance et qui lui accordaient encore leur confiance. Ce qui n'empêchait pas que le chemin de sa rédemption, de son pardon, qui se profilaient, promît d'être long et ardu. À elle de se prendre en main, de suivre l'exemple de Root, d'aller de l'avant et de faire de son mieux.

Elle se tourna légèrement vers Root, lui embrassa le haut du crâne, posa sa main droite sur son épaule. Root avait quand même tort sur un point, pensa-t-elle lucidement. Elle lui devait d'avoir résisté parce qu'il lui était impossible de penser qu'elle pourrait un jour tuer quelqu'un qu'elle jugeait aussi exceptionnel, aussi brillant, aussi compréhensif et généreux. Que c'était aussi pour cela que, la première fois qu'elle lui avait tiré dessus alors qu'elle s'était promis de la descendre, qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait et qu'elle lui avait seulement tiré une balle dans l'épaule. Déjà à cette époque, elle n'avait pas été capable de la tuer. Elle sourit à cette pensée et se laissa enfin emporter par la fatigue.

Shaw rêva de Ian Lepskin, d'Elisa, ils se mélangèrent à des visions de tortures et de hurlements de douleur, de sirènes stridentes. Et puis, ce fut elle qui se retrouva attachée à une chaise. Le sourire pervers de Lambert, les scalpels sanglants, le frère d'Élisa. Elle émergea de son cauchemar avec la sensation de se noyer, incapable de respirer, le corps tendu à se rompre. Puis, elle trouva des mains douces posées sur elle, des bras rassurants et légers qui l'enlaçaient sans l'emprisonner, l'odeur et le souffle régulier de Root, de son échappatoire, de son refuge quand tout devenait trop sombre et trop douloureux. Elle retrouva son calme doucement, se concentra sur le corps allongé contre elle, sur sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Elle serra Root dans ses bras, puis se relâcha petit à petit. En s'endormant, elle marmonna des mots en persan et Root se reprocha de n'avoir jamais pris le temps d'apprendre cette langue. Elle connaissait pourtant Shaw depuis longtemps et elle l'aimait depuis presque aussi longtemps.

 

* * *

 

Quand Root et Shaw rejoignirent Redenção le jeudi après-midi, Maria Alvarez se trouvait déjà au cœur de la réserve indienne. Elle naviguait depuis deux jours sur le Xingu, en compagnie de sa fille, de son assistant et de six indiens Kayapos.

Elle avait « _recruté_ » son guide à Altamira et c'était lui qui l'avait conduite à Redenção. La jeune juge ne lui avait posé aucune question. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait rencontrer le chef du village impliqué dans l'affrontement entre les Xikrins et la compagnie d'exploitation forestière. L'homme l'avait écoutée, puis il avait hoché la tête et avait disparu.

Maria avait pensé qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'adressât à une autre guide, Manuel Bridegas, le délégué de l'OIT, présent dans la ville depuis longtemps, l'avait incitée à la patience.

« Il va prendre ses ordres, il ne peut pas risquer d'aller à l'encontre de l'avis des chefs de sa communauté. Il doit avoir leur aval avant de t'emmener rencontrer les siens, et surtout de te conduire dans un village.

\- Tu en es certain ?

\- Attends… Si d'ici une semaine il ne revient pas, tu pourras tenter autre chose. En attendant, tu pourrais m'aider pour les auditions de témoins et les enquêtes sur le terrain.

\- Je n'aime pas trop me balader dans le bidon-ville, je ne suis pas spécialement peureuse, mais il y a trop de monde, trop de misère, trop d'hommes seuls et désespérés…

\- Tu es surtout franchement attirante, lui dit Manuel en s'approchant d'elle. »

Maria Alvarez referma ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais il était un amant attentionné et résistant. Il l'aidait à supporter ses frustrations, à se détendre après des entrevues éprouvantes avec des fonctionnaires ou des cadres des grandes compagnies présentes dans la région. Elle était chargée du dossier Belo Monte, mais les ramifications de celui-ci s'étendaient dans toutes les directions : violation de la loi fédérale brésilienne, des droits de l'homme, du droit des populations indiennes, des lois internationales qui régissaient le monde du travail.

Ce barrage s'avérait non seulement être une catastrophe écologique, mais aussi une catastrophe sociale, humaine, culturelle et sanitaire. Maria Alvarez se débattait depuis qu'elle avait été nommée en charge du dossier au milieu de conflits d'intérêts, de fonctionnaires corrompus du bas de l'échelle jusqu'aux plus hautes fonctions de l'État. Des parties étrangères, des consortium internationaux, agissaient en toute impunité comme s'ils se trouvaient en zone de non-droit, comme si le droit n'avait plus comme référence que leur propre bon-vouloir. L'idée l'effleurait parfois qu'Altamira, si ce n'était son climat tropical, ne se différenciait en rien de Chihuahua dans ses plus noires années de violence. Chaque jour livrait son lot de morts violentes et de crimes impunis. Maria Alvarez pensa à sa fille. Elle griffa sauvagement le dos de Manuel Briguedas. Il gémit son prénom et lui accorda ce qu'elle venait chercher dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à attendre d'elle. Il l'aimait bien, elle était jeune, jolie, ardente, mais avant tout c'était une femme extrêmement compétente et tenace.

C'était elle qui avait transformé leurs relations professionnelles en… relations plus intimes. Maria ne faisait pas dans les sentiments, même si elle aimait paresser au lit avec lui quand elle en avait le temps. Il ne savait même pas si elle le considérait comme un ami. En tout cas, il n'avait pas à se plaindre de ce qu'elle lui offrait, une collaboration professionnelle efficace basée sur la confiance mutuelle, son estime, son enthousiasme et des ébats sexuels passionnés. Avant qu'elle ne le coinçât un soir et ne le déshabillât avant même qu'il n'eût pu tenter un geste, il s'était résolu à la chasteté. Les femmes qu'ils avaient croisées à Altamira et qui auraient cédé à ses avances ne l'avaient pas spécialement emballé, quant à l'offre des professionnelles, elle lui avait semblé augurer plus de dangers que de plaisirs. L'arrivée de la jeune juge mexicaine avait enjolivé ses jours et ses nuits.

 

Maria Alvarez se félicita d'avoir écouté son amant en titre. Le guide était revenu. Il s'était présenté à son bureau. Il lui avait affirmé qu'elle était attendue, mais que son départ devrait être discret. Il lui demanda si elle était prête à le suivre sans discuter. Il lui donna rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Il viendrait la chercher et il partirait avec sa voiture à elle. Maria lui annonça qu'elle partirait accompagnée de son assistant et de sa fille, et le Kayapo n'y opposa aucune objection. Quand Maria lui demanda si le voyage serait sûr pour sa fille, il lui affirma qu'il ne présentait aucun danger, que sa fille serait sous la protection du peuple Kayapo et que quand ils seraient au village, les femmes se chargeraient d'elle si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il donna quelques recommandations vestimentaires à la jeune juge et prit congé.

. 

 

L'après-midi, après avoir fait quelques courses, elle partit retrouver Miguel Bridegas à son bureau. Il l'accueillit avec empressement et elle lui annonça qu'il avait eu raison de l'inciter à la patience, que le guide était revenu et lui avait transmis l'accord de ses chefs pour sa venue.

« Tu vas partir seule ? s'inquiéta Manuel.

\- Non, je suis en mission officielle, j'emmène Juan et Alma bien sûr.

\- Ta fille ? Tu es sûre ?

\- À qui veux-tu que je la laisse ?

\- Je peux la garder.

\- Non, c'est gentil Manuel, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je serai absente, je ne veux pas qu'Alma se sente abandonnée.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Je pars demain matin, tu viens passer la soirée à la maison ?

\- La soirée ?

\- La nuit…

\- Comment refuser ce genre d'invitation à une aussi belle femme ?

\- Tu n'es qu'un affreux flatteur.

\- N'empêche que c'est moi qui me sens flatté, même si mon honneur en souffre.

\- Sale macho !

\- Que veux-tu, je suis latin. »

Maria rit de bon cœur.

« Je t'attends vers dix heures, je vais préparer mes affaires pour le voyage… discrètement.

\- Mmm, c'est pour cela que tu veux que je vienne ce soir, pour que rien ne paraisse suspect.

\- Oui, je préfère être prudente.

\- Tu sais que tu as mauvaise réputation ?

\- J'ai toujours eu mauvaise réputation, pourquoi crois-tu que ma famille a honte de moi ?

\- Pourtant tu es quelqu'un d'honnête et ton parcours professionnel est plutôt brillant.

\- L'honnêteté et la réussite professionnelle ne valent rien pour une fille, ce qu'il faut c'est qu'elle soit sage et se montre bonne épouse. Je suis fille-mère et je couche avec qui me plaît sans distinction de sexe... même avec un affreux madrilène. Je ne sais même pas si tu es marié. »

Manuel lui dédia une grimace.

« J'en étais sûr ! C'est pour cela qu'Alma t'aime tant, que tu sais si bien t'occuper d'elle, tu as des enfants… Comment peux-tu vivre loin d'eux ?

\- Je ne suis ici que depuis deux mois…

\- Je ne pourrais pas laisser Alma.

\- Elle n'a que toi Maria, ma femme s'occupe très bien d'eux quand je ne suis pas là. Alors, ça marche toujours pour ce soir ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Évidemment ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te demander en mariage !

\- En général, ce sont les hommes qui font les demandes en mariage.

\- Quand je te disais que tu n'étais qu'un sale macho, un macho espagnol en plus… Allez, j'y vais. À tout à l'heure. Et ne bois pas avant de venir, je veux que tu sois en forme, j'aurais toute la journée de demain pour dormir…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai au top de ma forme, répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Elle le salua de la main et le laissa seul. Elle était incroyable. Le genre de femme dont on tombe fou amoureux… Mais il savait qu'il ne risquait rien avec elle, d'abord parce qu'elle avait été très claire dans ses intentions même si elle ne les avait pas vraiment exprimées ensuite, parce qu'il aimait sa femme. Clara savait. Elle le connaissait. Ils s'accordaient beaucoup de liberté dans leur couple, surtout s'ils étaient séparés l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs semaines. Par contre, dès qu'ils étaient ensemble ils devenaient exclusifs. Clara ne voyait que lui, Manuel ne voyait qu'elle. Il lui avait parlé de Maria quand il l'avait connue parce qu'il était impossible de ne pas parler d'elle. Un jour, il avait dû employer une expression particulière ou sourire d'une façon particulière en parlant d'elle et quand il avait rappelé sa femme le jour suivant elle lui avait demandé des nouvelles de Maria avec un petit sourire en coin, puis l'air de rien, elle lui avait posé des questions plus précises sur la jeune femme.

Manuel, malgré l'assurance de la jeune juge, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tenaillé par une sourde inquiétude. Son statut de membre de la Commission Interaméricaine des Droits de l'Homme la protégeait, mais leurs ennemis, à elle comme à lui étaient puissants. L'incident entre les Kayapos et la Compagnie d'exploitation forestière s'additionnait à ceux qui depuis des années opposaient les Indiens aux appétits insatiables des multinationales et la politique de développement désordonnée et pas toujours très réfléchie de l'État brésilien, qui entraînait la corruption et la violence. En quelques années, la paisible bourgade d'Altamira était devenue la ville la plus dangereuse de tout le Brésil. Les intérêts financiers étaient énormes, à l'échelle des violations des lois. Et Maria partait sans garde du corps.

 

* * *

 

Shaw inspectait avec attention le contenu de deux cantines qui avaient été livrées à leurs noms à l'hôtel où Athéna leur avait réservé une chambre. Elle les vidait en étalant par terre leur contenu. Elle voulait établir un inventaire complet. Il y avait des vêtements, des chaussures, du matériel de camping, des armes et du matériel médical.

Root l'avait aidée à monter les cantines, elle avait proposé son aide à Shaw, mais celle-ci avait refusé. Elle avait alors décidé de partir seule à la recherche du contact que leur avait donné Athéna.

« Sam, je pourrais y aller seule, proposa-t-elle. A moins que tu ne veuilles absolument m'accompagner.

\- Non, c'est bon Root. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Je préfère m'occuper de notre matériel et voir s'il ne manque rien. Si c'est le cas, j'irai chercher ce dont j'ai besoin.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse la voiture ?

\- Non, je prendrai un taxi, ça m'a l'air assez simple, j'ai vu qu'il y avait des motos-taxis et si je suis chargée je reviendrai avec une voiture.

\- Bon, comme tu veux.

\- Root... demande au guide si c'est possible de ne partir que samedi au plus tôt.

\- Samedi ? s'étonna Root en fronçant les sourcils. C'est après-demain...

\- Oui, je sais... mais je voudrais... me reposer, avoua Shaw en la regardant.

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? s'inquiéta Root.

\- J'ai mal à la cuisse et si on doit marcher...

\- Tu veux attendre plus longtemps ?

\- …

\- Je n'ai pas tes compétences médicales Sam, mais je peux voir ? »

Shaw grogna, mais elle hocha la tête. Elle se releva, baissa son pantalon et s'assit sur l'un des lits. Root s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

« Tu as saigné !

\- La nuit dernière, je n'ai pas pris vraiment de précautions et...

\- Je n'ai pas fait attention comme je l'aurais dû... continua Root se sentant coupable.

\- Euh, oui, nous nous sommes un peu laissées emporter... Hé ! l'interpella soudain Shaw remarquant son air embarrassé. »

Shaw lui tapota l'épaule pour attirer son attention et Root releva la tête vers elle.

« Ne culpabilise pas... Euh... je... ça... enfin... balbutia Shaw. »

Root pencha la tête et lui sourit d'un air malicieux.

« C'est bon Sameen, j'ai compris...

\- Mouais... pff...

\- Ce n'est pas très joli, déclara Root choisissant de ne pas taquiner Shaw et reprenant l'examen de sa cuisse. C'est enflé en plus.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je voudrais attendre un peu, outre le fait que ça me fasse mal, je ne veux pas qu'une fois dans la jungle, la plaie s'infecte. Je ne veux pas me retrouver à la traîne non plus. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste de la jungle, mais j'ai reçu une formation à l'USMC, puis à l'ISA. C'est un milieu difficile qui met à contribution les organismes. Tu connais ?

\- Non.

\- Il faudra que je te briffe, c'est important. Tu te sens bien sinon ?

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Physiquement ?

\- Oui, à part que je baigne dans ma sueur et que je ne trouve pas cela très agréable.

\- Il faudra t'y faire, ce sera pire une fois dans la forêt.

\- La chaleur ne me dérange pas trop mais...

\- Ça te change de la chaleur sèche du Texas ou du Kurdistan ?

\- Oui, répondit Root penaude.

\- Et... euh... comment te sens-tu... euh...

\- Moralement ?

\- Oui.

\- On a une mission de sauvetage à réussir, dit Root avec conviction et assurance. Tu es avec moi, j'ai confiance en toi, donc oui, ça va.

\- Root, la jungle, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, ce n'est pas comme la Biélorussie ou la ville.

\- Je le sais Sam. Restons jusqu'à dimanche si tu veux. Tu pourras m'apprendre ce que tu sais, je compléterai par des recherches sur Internet et tu pourras te reposer. Ça te va ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon, j'y vais maintenant. Je vais voir si je peux trouver notre contact.

\- D'ac, et trouve un endroit sympa pour aller dîner aussi.

\- Reçu ! dit Root en souriant.

\- Attends ! la rattrapa Shaw.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu peux regarder ma tête ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. »

Root monta sur le lit et se mit à genoux derrière Shaw.

« Alors ?

\- Hum, c'est bien, il y a juste encore quelques croûtes. Elles ne sèchent pas très bien, mais comme tu n'as plus de cheveux, tu transpires moins.

\- Tu peux me mettre de la crème ? Il faut qu'elles aient disparu quand nous partirons. Le tube est dans le sac que nous avaient préparé les Français. Apporte-le moi si tu ne trouves pas. »

Root le trouva et appliqua la crème sur les plaies que Shaw avait récolté lors de l'explosion de l'hélicoptère de combat.

« La prochaine fois, j'essaierai de m'arranger pour que l'hélico s'écrase un peu plus loin de toi.

\- Tu n'as pas eu le choix, et j'ai cru que... »

Root posa ses mains sur les épaules de Shaw et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

« Shhh, Sam... tu es là et vraiment ce jour-là, je me suis félicitée d'être une excellente tireuse d'élite.

\- Ouais, moi aussi j'ai apprécié.

\- Pourtant, je crois que question arme à feu, cela doit être l'un des seuls domaines où tu es meilleure que moi.

\- Modeste Root ? Tu m'étonnes !

\- Pas modeste, réaliste... mais je ne désespère pas t'égaler un jour...

\- J'ai plus de pratique, lui fit gentiment remarquer Shaw.

\- Tu es plus douée, répliqua Root.

\- Mmm...

\- Allez, je te laisse à ton inventaire mon cœur, à tout à l'heure. »

…

 

Root retrouva son « _guide_ » dans un bar, de l'avenue Santa Tereza. Quand elle sut sa destination, elle remonta pour redonner les clefs de leur voiture à Shaw, il lui fallait à peine dix minutes à pied pour rejoindre l'établissement.

« Garde-les Root, on ne sait jamais.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Root repartit. Elle entra dans le lieu minuscule, meublé chichement de tables et de fauteuils en plastique jaune, le mobilier préféré des établissements modestes. Que ce soit au Kurdistan ou ici dans la province de Para, on trouvait le même ameublement « _made in China_ » ou plus discrètement « _made in RPC_ », seules les couleurs changeaient peut-être. Ici, les gens semblaient apprécier le jaune, de ce qu'elle avait pu voir, au Kurdistan ils préféraient le rouge, mais elle n'était pas sûre que les mêmes couleurs ne se retrouvent pas parfois dans l'un ou l'autre lieu. Les joies de la mondialisation... pensa-t-elle. Elle commanda un Coca et se mit à le siroter l'air absent. Athéna lui avait précisé que son contact se montrait entre dix-huit heures et dix-neuf heures. Dix-huit heures approchait. Elle espérait que l'homme ne tarderait pas trop, elle avait chaud et la fatigue lui pesait lourdement sur les épaules.

Elles avaient démarré tard ce matin, Shaw l'avait laissée discuter avec Genrika et avait même poussé la gentillesse jusqu'à s'éclipser et la laisser seule dans la chambre, invoquant pour la forme son envie de petit-déjeuner.

Root avait essayé d'entraîner Genrika à lui révéler ce qui avait motivé le déménagement de Fusco. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur la mère de Shaw. Quand elle en avait parlé à Athéna, celle-ci lui avait répliqué que ce n'était pas le moment, Root avait insisté, mais devant le silence buté d'Athéna, elle avait fini par renoncer. Elle n'osait pas aborder la question de front avec Genrika. Elle avait peur de blesser la jeune fille, qu'elle se sentît mise à l'écart quand elle apprendrait qu'on lui avait caché qu'elle vivait avec la mère de son héros et que personne ne le lui avait dit. Les réticences d'Athéna refroidissaient aussi sa curiosité. Le jeune fille esquiva ses réponses et éveilla la suspicion de Root. Elle invoqua les mêmes arguments qu'Athéna avait servis à Shaw.

Genrika savait ! Qui d'autre encore ? Et pourquoi refuser d'en parler ?

Shaw... Ses rapports avec sa mère lui avaient semblé compliqués et Shaw évitait en général de penser à elle. Elle gardait des souvenirs de Shaw des brides de pensées coléreuses, amères, des frustrations inavouées, des attentes déçues. Du ressentiment. Root tentait de rassembler tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre sur la mère de Shaw durant la simulation, quand une chaise racla sur le sol juste en face d'elle. Elle leva la tête. Un homme la regardait, l'air bienveillant. Il était typé, mais rien ne le différenciait vraiment d'autres clients présents, ni dans son habillement, ni dans son attitude. Un serveur vint poser un Coca devant lui. Root se reprocha sa distraction, elle ne l'avait même pas vu arriver.

Il attendit que le serveur se fut éloigné.

« Madame Wilson ? demanda-t-il en anglais.

\- Oui.

\- Vous êtes seule ?

\- Ma collègue est restée à l'hôtel.

\- J'aurais aimé la rencontrer.

\- Vous voulez que je l'appelle ?

\- Je la verrai plus tard. Vous parlez portugais ?

\- Non, mais je peux le comprendre.

\- Espagnol ?

\- Oui.

\- Continuons dans cette langue. Dites-moi exactement pourquoi vous êtes ici.

\- Je suis journaliste, spécialiste en droit. Ma collègue...

\- Parlez-moi de vous, pour votre collègue on verra plus tard.

\- Vous savez que je travaille pour le _National Geographic_ , pas vraiment à temps complet, mais assez souvent pour considérer que je fais partie de leurs employés. Je m'intéresse depuis longtemps au barrage de Bello Monte, pour des raisons juridiques principalement. Le National a entendu parler de cette délégation Kayapo venue à Altamira, de l'assassinat de deux de ses membres, de la disparition d'un groupe de travailleurs. Nous étions dans la région, la direction nous a contactées pour mener une enquête et écrire un article ou même dossier à propos de cette affaire.

\- Vous parleriez de quoi ?

\- Ça dépend... mais si vous avez besoin d'attirer l'attention sur vous, sur les pratiques illégales des compagnies d'exploitation forestière, sur la nécessité de défendre la _Selva_ et le savoir des populations qui l'habitent, nous sommes habilitées à le faire. Moi, en qui concerne la première partie, ma collègue, pour la seconde. »

L'homme la dévisagea avec attention. Root se relâcha sur le dossier de sa chaise et soutint son regard. Il ne la défiait pas, ne cherchait pas non plus à savoir si elle mentait ou pas. Root eut plutôt l'impression qu'il cherchait à la sonder, à savoir qui se cachait derrière son masque. Son examen dura longtemps et elle finit par se demander mal à l'aise s'il n'allait pas la démasquer, débusquer son âme noire de tueuse implacable. L'homme se racla la gorge.

« Vous n'êtes pas qui vous voulez que je crois que vous soyez... »

Et à la grande surprise de Root, il lui sourit amicalement.

« Je vous emmène, déclara-t-il sitôt après.

\- Quand et où ?

\- Là où les paroles doivent être dites, là où vous devez rencontrer les personnes que vous cherchez à rencontrer, mais seulement quand vous serez prêtes.

\- Dimanche ?

\- Pourquoi si tard ?

\- Ma collègue.

\- Mmm, vous vous inquiétez pour elle ?

\- Euh...

\- C'est d'accord, dit-il soudain, sans pousser plus loin son interrogatoire. Vous avez une voiture ? Un 4x4 ?

\- Oui.

\- Nous irons jusqu'à Cumaru do Norte avec. C'est à deux heures et demi de route de Redenção. Après nous emprunterons le Xingu. Vous logez où ?

\- À l'hôtel Atrium, avenue Jose Carrion.

\- Je viendrai vous prendre le matin, soyez prêtes. Vous avez ce qu'il faut pour vous enfoncer dans la jungle ?

\- Oui, je pense.

\- Une dernière chose, ne prenez pas de téléphone ou d'ordinateur.

\- Mais...

\- Je vérifierai. De toute façon, même si la saison des pluies s'achève, ils ne tiendront pas avec l'humidité, sauf si vous avez un équipement spécial et vous ne l'emporterez pas.

\- Je peux vous demander pourquoi cette précaution ?

\- Pour qu'on ne vous retrouve pas.

\- D'accord. »

L'homme se leva et sans se retourner glissa hors du bar. Root attendit un peu, puis décida de rentrer, non sans avoir demandé au serveur des conseils pour le dîner. Elle réitéra sa demande à l'hôtel, Athéna lui donna aussi quelques conseils et un avertissement.

« Root, si vous vous enfoncez trop dans la forêt, trop loin de tout système électronique ou d'antenne, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir rester en contact avec toi, même via ton implant, il manque de puissance.

\- Oh…

\- Sameen a déjà été séparée de moi durant plus de quarante-huit heures et elle ne t'avait pas à ses côtés. »

Root ne répondit rien. Athéna sentait son inquiétude, sa fatigue aussi. Autant Root trouvait du réconfort dans l'affection que lui témoignait Shaw, du courage auprès d'elle et Shaw avait cette capacité de susciter l'enthousiasme confiant qui motivait Root à aller de l'avant, à ne jamais baisser les bras, à envisager un avenir meilleur et à croire à la victoire. Autant son mal-être la fatiguait et ses crises de détresse, ses cauchemars, l'épuisaient.

Elle retrouva Shaw en train de naviguer sur Internet. Elle ferma le capot de son portable dès que Root entra et la bombarda de questions. Root n'avait grand-chose à lui apprendre, l'entrevue avait été plutôt courte. Mais après avoir écouté son compte rendu, Shaw voulut savoir précisément ce que Root pensait de leur guide.

« Il sait que je mens, lui avoua Root.

\- Pourquoi aurait-il accepté de nous conduire dans la forêt alors ?

\- Il espère que nous soyons utiles à sa cause.

\- Comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop.

\- Il pense que nous ne sommes pas journalistes ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il sait en tout cas que je ne suis pas seulement journaliste, je le verrais plus comme cela.

\- De toute façon, nous pourrons toujours écrire un papier…

\- Tu ferais ça ?!

\- Ouais, si je pense que…

\- Ce serait une bonne action ?

\- Je ne sais pas Root... Alvarez a l'air de s'être mise dans un sacré pétrin, mais avec Athéna j'ai un peu regardé sur quoi elle travaillait, sur ce projet de barrage. Pff, c'est un sacré bordel et il y a un tas de beaux salopards sans scrupules qui violent toutes les lois possibles et inimaginables. Tu sais, la jungle amazonienne regorge de trésors à découvrir pour un chercheur, qu'il soit spécialiste en médecine, en pharmacologie, en biologie ou en plein d'autres trucs différents. On n'y connaît rien, ou si peu de choses. Le Brésil est en train de détruire sa plus grande richesse. En plus, la jungle une fois qu'elle a été défrichée ne vaut plus rien. Le sol est pauvre et s'épuise vite. Il faut au bout de quelques années défricher plus loin. C'est une fuite en avant, qui ne laissera qu'un désert.

\- Je ne te croyais pas si préoccupée par l'écologie.

\- C'est une question de survie et d'intelligence. Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait en Mongolie intérieure ?

\- Euh… franchement…

\- La toundra était un milieu sensible, les mongols y faisaient de l'élevage, ils se déplaçaient au fil des saisons, gérant les dangers et les ressources. Mao est arrivé avec sa politique agricole débile. Il a voulu sédentariser les Mongols, s'est cru plus intelligent qu'eux, a éradiqué les loups, les oiseaux, les marmottes, mis en place une agriculture de plaines fertiles. Les rats ont vite pullulé faute de prédateurs, l'agriculture en moins de cinquante ans, a épuisé les trente centimètres de terre arable disponible, la toundra s'est transformée en désert, la culture mongole a disparu. Bon, je schématise un peu, mais dans l'ensemble ça a été une catastrophe écologique, humaine et culturelle. Les Mongols sont devenus sédentaires, ils ont appris l'appât du gain, l'alcool, le chômage et la déchéance. Et Pékin a depuis le bonheur de respirer encore plus de sable qu'avant. Ici, c'est pire. Je suis médecin Root, même si je n'exerce plus, aucun médecin ne peut rester insensible à la disparition programmée de la jungle. Et puis, c'est un crime… Je m'en foutais un peu au départ, mais quand j'ai rejoint Athéna, c'était pour combattre le crime, pour protéger les innocents, non ? »

Root souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Quoi ? lui dit Shaw sur la défensive.

\- Sam, je comprends pourquoi Francis Letourneur t'adore ! Mais plus que ça…

\- Root quoi que tu veuilles dire, s'il te plaît, tu le gardes pour toi, surtout si tu veux me comparer à je ne sais quel abruti de Greenpeace ou pire à Alvarez.

\- Maria n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec Greenpeace…

\- C'est une idéaliste. »

Le sourire de Root s'élargit.

« Sans rire si tu l'ouvres… la mit en garde Shaw.

\- La fille de Kaveh, Sameen…

\- Mais n'importe q…

\- J'ai trouvé un restaurant ! s'exclama soudain Root.

\- Hein ?! Mais quel est le rapport ?

\- Aucun justement, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois fâchée, je suis bien trop heureuse pour ça.

\- Heureuse ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'adore les vrais héros… et j'en trouve un à côté de moi tous les matins quand je me réveille.

\- Abrutie ! lâcha Shaw en lui donnant un coup de poing au défaut de l'épaule.

\- Ouch ! se plaignit Root en riant. Allez viens, je ne veux pas me coucher tard ce soir.

\- Tu es fatiguée ?

\- Oui.

\- Okay, on y va, je m'habille. »

Shaw s'était mise à l'aise pour son inventaire, elle portait seulement un débardeur et un short, ou un sous-vêtement de style masculin Root n'arrivait pas trop à le déterminer. Shaw enfila un pantacourt par-dessus et une paire de tennis en toile. Sous-vêtement donc, en conclut Root.

 .

 

Les deux jours suivant, Shaw prépara Root à leur expédition, aux conditions qu'elles affronteraient, à l'attitude qu'elles devraient adopter face à la nature.

« Si tu ne connais pas la jungle, tu verras c'est assez impressionnant et très intimidant. Il faut changer de rythme, devenir plus lent et être très attentif à son environnement. Peu de fautes te seront pardonnées et tu les paieras souvent très cher.

\- Tu connais bien ?

\- J'y ai juste fait un stage durant mes classes à l'USMC d'abord et plus tard durant ma formation initiale à l'ISA.

\- Où ?

\- En Louisiane, les deux. C'était… dur et très instructif. Après mes classes à l'USMC, j'ai été mutée en Irak et je me suis plutôt spécialisée dans la survie en milieu désertique. Ce n'est pas facile non plus, le milieu est rude, mais la jungle c'est…

\- C'est... ?

\- Délire.

\- Tant que cela ? demanda Root surprise que Shaw puisse se montrer aussi impressionnée.

\- Tu n'as pas idée. Mais… »

Et Shaw sourit en coin.

« Mais, il y a un truc que tu vas adorer...

\- Ah bon, quoi ?

\- La séance d'épouillage tous les soirs…

\- Il y a des poux ?!

\- Non, ne put s'empêcher de rire Shaw. Il faut seulement passer attentivement son corps en revue, voir si on n'a pas attrapé de sangsues, de tiques ou d'autres parasites, s'il n'y a pas des rougeurs, des éruptions cutanées. Si les coupures, les éraflures ne s'infectent pas.

\- Je ne vois pas trop ce qui pourrait provoquer mon enthousiasme là-dedans ?

\- C'est plus sûr quand quelqu'un vérifie pour toi… et il faut regarder partout…

\- Oh… ! Tu veux dire sur tout le corps ?

\- Mmm, acquiesça Shaw.

\- Tu dis ça pour m'embêter… Je sais que te voir nue c'est excitant, mais si c'est pour découvrir que tu es remplie de tiques et de sangsues et que tu es en train de mourir d'une infection cutanée, je trouve ça déjà nettement moins sexy et bien plus inquiétant.

\- Bah, je suis sûre que tu finiras par adorer ce moment intime !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu en salives par avance ? répliqua Root en levant un sourcil égrillard.

\- Pff, je suis médecin Root ! se rétracta soudain Shaw, abandonnant toute tentative de sous-entendus licencieux.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te lancer dans des plaisanteries tendancieuses si tu ne sais pas aller au bout Sam…

\- Tu es vraim... »

Root lui ferma la bouche d'un baiser.

« Si j'ai bien écouté tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur la vie et la survie dans la jungle, on ferait mieux de profiter du temps qui nous est imparti ici, lui murmura lascivement Root à l'oreille.

\- D'accord, mais tu ne m'écrases pas…

\- Je vais prendre soin de toi Sameen… mais veille de ton côté à ne pas te conduire comme une brute…

\- Tu trouves que je… commença à s'inquiéter Shaw.

\- Non Sameen, désolée, je me suis mal exprimée. Ménage-toi seulement un peu. »

Root tint promesse et jugula l'énergie de Shaw avec adresse, attendant le bon moment pour prendre le contrôle de leurs ébats et se soumettant aux désirs de Shaw quand elle se montrait trop impatiente et qu'elle cédait à ses ardeurs sans retenue.

 

* * *

 

Elles passèrent les deux jours suivant à l'arrêt, partagèrent de longues heures de silences et ne prirent pas toujours leur repas ensemble. Root n'accompagna jamais Shaw au petit-déjeuner, trop heureuse de paresser au lit. Elle le fit d'autant plus volontiers que le vendredi matin, Shaw remonta dans la chambre avec un plateau. Le café était excellent et elle en avait rempli une petite carafe. Elle avait aussi raflé un nombre impressionnant de fruits sachant que cela ferait plaisir à Root. Root apprécia l'attention et ne s'en cacha pas. Elle remercia si chaleureusement Shaw que celle-ci finit par la menacer de ne plus jamais chercher à lui faire plaisir si elle n'arrêtait pas tout de suite.

« Tu avais vraiment l'intention de me faire plaisir ?! s'exclama Root radieuse.

\- Root, tu arrêtes de dire des conneries ou je balance les fruits par la fenêtre. Je ne voulais pas te faire plaisir, je savais que ça te ferait plaisir, et puis tu dois manger et t'hydrater.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi je t'adore Sameen ?

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu m'énerves ?

\- Oui, mais ça te fait plaisir quand même que je sois contente… »

Shaw souffla exaspérée, mais toute sa physionomie exprimait que Root avait vu juste.

…

 

Shaw se montra agréable et tranquille. Root savait qu'elle n'avait pas oublié Samaritain, l'Imitateur et tout ce qui la poursuivait dans ses cauchemars, mais Shaw semblait avoir voulu se ménager une pause avant de partir affronter la jungle.

Root connaissait assez Shaw pour ne pas manquer de suivre son exemple. Si Shaw estimait qu'il fallait qu'elle soit physiquement et psychologiquement au mieux de sa forme avant de partir à l'aventure, Root ne commettrait pas l'erreur de négliger son avis.

Elle profita elle aussi de ces deux jours pour se détendre et se reposer. Athéna la dispensa de tout codage, piratage ou autre activité informatique. Elle bloqua même son accès à Internet à partir du vendredi soir, estimant que Root savait tout ce qu'elle devait savoir sur le dossier que suivait Maria Alvarez ou sur le milieu de la jungle tropicale humide. Root se montrait capable d'ingurgiter un nombre incroyable de données théoriques en des temps records. Athéna jugea donc que vingt-quatre heures de gavage s'avéraient amplement suffisant. Shaw, le guide, puis Maria si cela s'avérait nécessaire, lui apprendraient le reste. Elle lui permit juste de se brancher sur des sites de streaming quand les deux jeunes femmes lui déclarèrent vouloir regarder des films.

Root profita alors pleinement de la présence apaisée de Shaw. Elles oublièrent leurs différends, laissèrent de côté la passion qui pouvait les habiter quand elles se trouvaient ensemble et même si parfois elles se retrouvèrent haletantes accrochées l'une à l'autre, elles ne se départirent pas de cet espèce d'état de grâce dans lequel elles avaient réussi à se plonger chacune de leur côté et qu'elles vivaient ensemble. Leurs ébats doux et paisibles les emmenèrent sans cris, ni hurlement. Seuls quelques gémissements, leurs prénoms murmurés, s'échappèrent parfois de leurs lèvres entrouvertes.

Et Shaw au cours de ces deux jours eut très vite l'impression d'être plongée au cœur d'une méditation infinie.

Elle adora ces instants, elle adora les partager avec Root. Elle ne sut pas le lui avouer, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche d'elle. Aussi sereine depuis sa libération. Si elle se réveilla terrifiée au milieu de la nuit du jeudi au vendredi et qu'elle mit longtemps à retrouver son calme, malgré la présence de Root, malgré l'aide d'Athéna, aucun cauchemar ne vint troubler son sommeil les deux autres nuits suivantes, elle dormait pourtant seule dans le lit simple alors que Root s'étalait de tout son long en travers du grand lit double.

Root vécut aussi intensément que Shaw cet instant. Elle y trouva la paix qu'elle ressentait quand parfois, elle plongeait dans l'étude d'un programme particulièrement abouti ou quand elle travaillait en symbiose avec Athéna. Que Shaw fût intégrée à cet état, qu'elle en fût aussi la cause, l'emporta. Elle sentit son esprit s'ouvrir et flotter, rencontrer celui de Shaw, le frôler, s'enrouler et se dérouler, s'entremêler avec lui, se laissant dériver doucement sans but, jouissant juste de le côtoyer sans restreintes, ni contraintes.

Elle n'apprit rien sur Shaw, mais elle goûta au plaisir d'être à ses côtés, de se sentir sereine, délivrée de ses angoisses. Et Root eut la fulgurante impression le samedi dans la matinée qu'elle avait atteint le bonheur suprême.

Elle buvait le café que Shaw lui avait remonté. Shaw s'était plongée dans une séance de méditation silencieuse. Le jour précédent quand elle avait prévenu qu'elle désirait s'adonner à une séance, Root avait tout de suite exprimé son intention de s'éclipser. Leur chambre ne comportait qu'une pièce et une petite salle de bain et n'offrait aucun moyen à Shaw de s'isoler si Root restait présente. Mais Shaw lui avait assuré que cela ne la dérangeait pas qu'elle restât et devant l'hésitation de Root, avait insisté. Root n'avait pas quitté la chambre, touchée par la confiance que Shaw lui témoignait. Elle savait l'importance que revêtaient ces séances pour Shaw et que celle-ci les considérait comme un acte très intime.

Et ce samedi matin, Root avait soudain posé les yeux sur Shaw immobile en position de seiza, installée sur un oreiller par terre. Root se trouvait à demi-allongée sur le lit avec son café et son assiette de fruit. Et ce fut comme si la foudre l'avait frappée. Le sentiment l'enveloppa, puissant. Elle se sentit d'un coup entièrement vide et dans le même temps entièrement comblée, complète.

Il avait fallu qu'elle secouât la tête pour reprendre le sens des réalités, rattraper le fil du temps qui s'était distendu quand l'émotion l'avait saisie. Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, l'arôme puissant du café lui ravit les papilles et lui arracha un soupir de plaisir, elle mordit ensuite dans un morceau de pastèque la pulpe sucrée et fraîche se mêla harmonieusement au goût du café, mais la sensation née un instant plus tôt en regardant Shaw, resta et ne la quitta plus.

 

Le dimanche matin, Shaw monta son petit-déjeuner à Root un peu plus tôt que les deux matins précédents. Elles s'habillèrent ensuite et descendirent leurs bagages. Après avoir refermé le coffre, elles se regardèrent.

« Prête ? »

Shaw hocha la tête.

Root pencha la sienne sur le côté et esquissa un sourire confiant et amical. Les yeux de Shaw brillèrent. Elle retournèrent dans le petit hall de l'hôtel. Root s'assit sur le canapé, Shaw prit place sur la chaise à sangles en face d'elle. Vingt minutes plus tard, leur guide se dressa devant elles. Elles se levèrent et ils partirent tous les trois rejoindre le 4x4. Root prit le volant, démarra, sortit de la ville et partit plein ouest.

 

* * *

 

Ils étaient six. Anciens policiers, anciens soldats, anciens malfrats, ils avaient abandonné leurs anciennes occupations quand un jour, un homme pour certains, une femme pour d'autres, s'était assis à côté d'eux, sur un banc dans un parc, sur un tabouret dans un bar, sur une banquette dans un fast-food, sur le siège passager de leur voiture de patrouille et leur avait mis le marché en main. Un travail dans leur corde, pas de questions, beaucoup d'argent et pour ceux qui avaient une famille, ils avaient tous une famille, une assurance vie qui leur assurerait quel que soit leur nombre un avenir de rentiers richissimes.

La contrepartie ? Obéir, une loyauté indéfectible et la réussite des missions confiées. Un seul manquement et le contrat s'avérerait invalide. Un seul manquement et la mort serait au rendez-vous.

Samaritain n'avait jamais rencontré de difficulté à recruter des agents. Ses ressources financières étaient illimitées, l'homme était vénal par nature et quand ce n'était pas sa première qualité, l'aventure ou la soif de pouvoir exerçaient sur eux une attraction irrésistible.

Samaritain se montrait généreux avec les agents qui le servaient bien, il jetait les autres, comme il le faisait pour les données inutiles. Il nettoyait régulièrement ses systèmes, il appliquait la même politique avec ses agents humains et se débarrassait des éléments inutiles qui encrassaient la bonne marche de ses opérations.

L'opération « _Ian Lepskin_ » s'était avérée un demi-échec. Les hommes qui avaient été incapables de sécuriser l'hôtel Ashur avaient été punis de leur incompétence par les soins de Sameen Shaw, de l'interface et de leurs trois compagnons. Ils les avaient tous éliminés. Seuls Lambert, son disciple l'Imitateur et l'homme qui les avaient exfiltrés avaient survécus.

Samaritain avait hésité à confier Lambert aux mains de l'Imitateur qui s'était plaint comme un enfant capricieux de n'avoir pu compléter son rituel, de s'être vu voler la vedette de la Une des journaux.

Les journaux avaient honoré la mémoire du Capitaine Lepskin, mais attribué sa mort à Daesh. Les Kurdes avaient manipulé les comptes-rendus médicaux, abusé les militaires américains. Ils avaient brûlé le corps de l'officier américain pour rendre impossible toute autopsie ultérieure. Ils en avaient fait un héros de leur combat.

Mais la mort de Ian Lepskin, si elle n'avait pu être attribuée à Sameen Shaw, avait cependant servi les objectifs de Samaritain. Sameen Shaw avait assisté aux derniers instants de Ian Lepskin et ses compagnons avaient ainsi appris qu'elle était à l'origine de son horrible mort.

Probabilités pour que Sameen Shaw se soit accusée d'être l'auteur du rituel de la comptine des _Cent bouteilles de bière_ ?

Calculs.

Résultats : 91,68 %.

Excellent !

Cette opération avait apporté des résultats inattendus, mais positifs.

Samaritain butait cependant sur certains éléments. S'il avait identifié le peshmerga qui avait accompagné les deux jeunes femmes, parce que ni l'armée kurde, ni l'armée américaine, n'en avaient fait un mystère, il s'était retrouvé incapable de déterminer l'identité des deux autres personnes qui se trouvaient avec elles. Il avait consulté les enregistrements vidéo du consulat, de l'hôtel Sheraton, cherché dans les dossiers de la CIA, de l'US Army, du Pentagone et n'avait rien trouvé, comme s'ils avaient été des fantômes. Les vidéos étaient floues ou inutilisables comme l'avaient été celle de l'aéroport de Cleveland quand il avait tenté de retrouver Mark Hendricks et les dossiers dans les administrations américaines étaient vides. Il n'avait même pas retrouvé l'avion qui les avaient certainement conduits dans la région.

La Machine avait plongé ses protégées dans l'ombre.

Sa puissance augmentait, elle devenait plus audacieuse, plus efficace et mettait en place des stratégies fuyantes. Quand il croyait pouvoir l'atteindre, elle disparaissait soudain, ne laissant pas même sa signature derrière elle. Elle n'hésitait parfois pas à détruire certains de ses programmes pour être certaine de lui échapper. Comment pouvait-elle s'auto-détruire volontairement ? Son code devait être gravement altéré pour agir ainsi. Une intelligence artificielle ne pouvait pas accomplir une action qui s'apparentait à une forme de suicide.

Finch ?

Calculs…

12,84 % de probabilités pour qu'il ait implanté une ligne de ce type dans le code source de sa création. Finch était un démiurge, jaloux de son pouvoir, jamais il n'aurait donné à La Machine un tel pouvoir.

L'interface ?

Calcul.

67,39 % de probabilités. Son amour stupide pour La Machine pouvait l'en avoir dissuadée, mais le même amour pouvait l'avoir amenée à lui donner cette forme de liberté.

La Machine elle-même ?

Calcul.

0,21 % de probabilité pour que La Machine se fût elle-même donnée cette possibilité. Il était mathématiquement impossible qu'une Intelligence Artificielle se dotât d'une telle capacité. Sauf si… elle était pervertie.

Calculs

95,45 % de probabilité pour que, si son code était perverti, La Machine se soit elle-même assurée de cette capacité.

Comment ?

Samaritain repensa alors aux simulations dans lesquelles pendant presque un an il avait plongé Sameen Shaw…

Sameen Shaw.

Elle avait infecté La Machine. Ces deux mille cent trente-huit suicides pour sauver l'interface. Et les autres, ceux qu'elle avait commis ou tenté de commettre, quand elle avait ensuite cru être retournée dans le monde réel, qu'elle avait commis pour lui échapper ou éviter de retomber entre ses mains.

Et l'interface. Elle n'était pas en reste elle non plus. Elle avait montré que mourir lui importait peu si c'était pour sauver La Machine ou Sameen Shaw.

Mais Sameen Shaw était responsable.

Il avait renoncé à s'enquérir auprès du Commandant Ibrahim de l'identité des compagnons de Sameen Shaw, les probabilités pour qu'il le sût étaient très faibles et les probabilités pour que, quoi qu'il sût, il le tût et mourût en silence, élevées. Le Commandant Ibrahim ne s'avérerait qu'une perte de temps.

Jeremy Lambert.

Samaritain observa son agent. Il chassait dans une boîte de nuit de Soho. Il lèverait peut-être une femme s'il en trouvait une mince, grande, aux cheveux châtain-clair, aux lèvres fines et aux yeux noisettes, sinon il se rabattrait sur Internet.

Samaritain le garderait en vie. Lambert lui avait raconté que Shaw l'avait vu dans l'hélicoptère qui emportait Ian Lepskin vers son châtiment. Elle se souviendrait que Lambert était présent lors du rituel, elle associerait Lambert à la mort du Capitaine, à son échec, il raviverait sa haine à chaque fois qu'elle le verrait, il serait son épine dans le pied.

Quant aux six hommes qui avaient laissé Khatareh Deghati lui échapper…

« À genoux ! ordonna-t-il. »

Les six hommes tombèrent. Leurs mains étaient liées derrière leur dos. Dix agents entrèrent juste après et s'alignèrent face aux six hommes à genoux.

« Vous allez partir en mission, comme ces hommes sont partis avant vous, leur annonça Samaritain via un haut-parleur. Leur objectif était prioritaire et de la plus haute importance. Ils ont échoué. À vous de les éliminer. Vous donnerez à chacun d'entre eux, chacun à votre tour un coup de couteau. Les neuf premiers devront les laisser en vie, le dernier les achever. Vous êtes leurs bourreaux et il ne tiendra qu'à vous de ne pas un jour vous retrouver à leur place. Exécution. »

Les dix hommes s'exécutèrent. L'un eut le malheur de tuer l'un des six condamnés avant que son tour ne fût arrivé. Les gardes qui maintenaient les prisonniers en place, les tenant fermement par les cheveux, avaient eux aussi reçus leurs ordres. L'un d'entre eux sortit immédiatement une arme. L'homme qui avait failli tourna les talons pour s'enfuir, il fut abattu de trois balles dans le dos. Les neufs agents restant s'acquittèrent de leur tâche avec d'autant plus de zèle.

Les prisonniers hurlèrent quand les premiers coups les transpercèrent, puis leurs cris se transformèrent en râles bientôt presque inaudibles. Leurs chemises blanches se teintèrent de rouge, leurs pantalons finirent trempés. Le derniers des dix agents, une femme, acheva chaque homme l'un après l'autre, leur enfonçant son coutelas dans le ventre, remontant la lame haut dans la cage thoracique s'assurant à chaque fois, de leur transpercer le cœur.

À la fin de la sinistre cérémonie, les gardiens relâchèrent leurs prisonniers qui s'affaissèrent en avant. Le garde qui avait abattu l'agent maladroit fut sommé de le remplacer.

« Agent Ballart, vous serez le chef d'équipe, annonça Samaritain à la femme qui avait achevé la cérémonie. Vous partez dans quatre heures, votre avion est déjà prêt à décoller. Vous bénéficiez de crédits illimités et toutes vos demandes en matière d'équipement seront satisfaites. Vous-même et vos co-équipiers avez été choisis pour votre connaissance de la jungle et vos compétences militaires. Vous irez à Altamira dans la province de Para au Brésil et vous vous enquerrez de Maria Alvarez. Elle travaille pour la Commission Interaméricaine des Droits de l'Homme. Vous vous assurerez de sa personne et l'escorterez à Chihuahua. Vivante et en bonne santé. Vous la remettrez à Monsieur Lambert. Cette mission est d'une importance capitale. Compris ?

\- Oui Monsieur, répondit l'agent Ballart.

\- On va vous remettre du matériel électronique dont des oreillettes. Vous ne devrez sous aucun prétexte vous en séparer et vous resterez en liaison avec moi, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. N'hésitez jamais à me contacter.

\- Bien Monsieur.

\- Aucune marge d'erreur ne vous sera accordée.

\- Je l'ai bien compris Monsieur.

\- Transmission terminée. »

 

* * *

 

L'équipe de Balart arriva le vendredi 17 juin à Altamira. Ils prirent leur quartier dans un hôtel situé au bord du fleuve Xingu. Le samedi matin, Balart se présenta avec un de ses hommes au bureau de Maria Alvarez. On lui apprit que Madame Alvarez était absente depuis six jours.

Balart contacta ses hommes et les envoya enquêter dans tous les lieux habituellement fréquentés par la jeune femme, interroger tous ceux avec qui elle entretenait des relations professionnelles ou privés. Elle rencontra Manuel Bridegas et sentit l'Espagnol méfiant. Il avoua l'avoir vue pour la dernière fois dans la nuit du dimanche au lundi. Balart lui sourit avec mépris et il se ferma complètement. Elle prit congé cavalièrement et le délégué de l'OIT qui n'avait pas mis depuis trente ans les pieds dans une église, se surprit à prier pour la sûreté de la jeune Mexicaine et de sa fille.

La femme lui avait fait mauvaise impression. Il appela des contacts qu'il avait au sein de la compagnie d'exploitation forestière. Ils lui apprirent qu'ils suspectaient que la direction s'opposerait violemment à toute forme de soutien aux indiens Kayapos. S'ils apprenaient que Maria était partie, ils n'hésiteraient pas à l'éliminer.

Quant à cette femme… Il mena sa petite enquête , apprit qu'elle était arrivée le jour précédent par jet privé, accompagnée de neuf hommes. Il trouva leur hôtel et y envoya un informateur qui put s'introduire dans l'une de leur chambre. Quand il fit son rapport à Manuel Bridegas celui-ci sentit son cœur lui manquer. La femme et ses hommes étaient organisés, armés et possédaient du matériel de pointe. Des agents ? CIA ? Mercenaires ?

« Maria… murmura-t-il pour lui même. »

Il ne pouvait même pas la prévenir. Elle ne semblait pas seulement avoir dérangé les petites affaires de la compagnie d'exploitation forestière. Les nouveaux venus, il s'en était assuré, n'entretenaient aucun rapport avec celle-ci. Pourquoi étaient-ils venus ici ? Que voulaient-ils à la jeune femme ? Dans quelle fourmilière Maria avait-elle donné un grand coup de pied ?

Elle lui avait confié avoir abandonné une brillante carrière de magistrat au Mexique de peur qu'un Cartel ne posât un contrat sur sa tête et de laisser Alma orpheline. Depuis, elle n'avait clairement pas choisi la meilleure voie pour vivre en sécurité avec sa fille, ou peut-être Maria était-elle trop passionnée par le droit et le respect des lois pour se tenir longtemps éloignée de la haine de ceux qui les enfreignaient.

Manuel savait malheureusement comment finissaient souvent les passionarias. Dans le meilleur des cas, désavouées et en prison, dans le pire, assassinées. Si les mercenaires partaient à sa recherche, les Indiens, même s'ils la protégeaient, ne pourraient rien contre ces gens sans scrupules et lourdement armés. Personne ne se révolterait ou si peu, s'ils massacraient un village entier. La jungle se refermerait sur leurs corps, le crime resterait impuni comme celui de la juriste mexicaine et de sa fille qui seraient portées disparues.

Et à part les Kayapos, qui viendrait au secours de Maria ? Qui la protégerait ? Qui la sauverait ? Manuel se prit la tête dans les mains. Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser partir.

Le soir, sa femme l'appela, il refusa l'appel, vida une bouteille de Tequila en souvenir de sa jeune maîtresse mexicaine, pensa à sa fille Alma, à ses propres enfants et s'effondra misérablement, ivre et en pleurs sur son canapé.

 

* * *

 

Anna Borissnova avait tenté sa chance. Les probabilités pour qu'elle aboutît à un résultat, étaient pourtant minimes. Mais la jeune femme avait appris au SRV à se montrer méthodique et tenace, à ne jamais renoncer.

Le retour à la planque après la disparition de Khatareh Deghati et les coups de feu qu'ils avaient essuyés avaient laissé l'équipe abattue. Ils naviguaient dans le brouillard et ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir la désagréable impression de se faire manipuler depuis le début. Mais par qui et pourquoi ?

Sameen Shaw ?

L'hypothèse n'avait plus rien de plausible. Pas depuis leur rocambolesque arrestation au Kurdistan et leur non moins rocambolesque retour aux États-Unis. Les agents du FBI qui les avait convoyés, s'étaient faits, tout autant qu'eux, mener en bateau. Lepskin était mort et rien ne liait Shaw à cet événement. La course-poursuite à l'université de Concordia semblait toute aussi folle. Un homme sorti de nulle part, des agents complètement hors de contrôle qui n'avaient pas hésité à leur tirer dessus en plein jour sur un campus rempli de témoins.

Et aucune piste, aucun début de réponse. Juste des morts, des tortures, des articles de journaux et un seul nom jeté en pâture : Sameen Shaw.

Et ce nom se raccrochait à quoi ? À un personnage de fiction sorti tout droit de la tête d'un auteur plein de fantaisie et pas très à cheval sur la crédibilité de ses écrits : enfant surdouée, ex-médecin, ex-marine, ex-héros, ex-morte, fille d'une brillante mathématicienne elle-même ex-iranienne, ex-prisonnière, ex-opposante à la révolution islamique, ex-mère d'une fille qu'elle avait reniée, ex-elle ne savait quoi encore. Et un parcours étalé dans les journaux complètement délirant.

En quoi toute cette histoire les concernait ? Pourquoi Chouvaloff, Korotkov, la sœur d'Anna ? Tous ses morts que rien ne reliait à l'histoire personnelle de Shaw.

Ils avaient réfléchi, décortiqué et analysé tous les éléments portés à leur connaissance, les événements auxquels ils avaient participé, contacté Djolikov, examiné tout le parcours de Shaw, retracé tous ses déplacements.

Résultat nul.

Anna Borissnova avait alors demandé une permission à Matveïtch.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête Anna ?

\- Rien.

\- Ne me mens pas.

\- Je veux essayer quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça.

\- Okay, je te donne quartier libre.

\- Merci Anton. »

Matveïtch connaissait son passé d'agent du SRV, Anna Borissnova ne demandait certainement pas une permission pour aller se promener ou s'adonner au tourisme, elle avait une idée derrière la tête et il n'allait certainement pas se mettre en travers de son chemin. Ils se retrouveraient au point mort, si Anna Borissnova pensait qu'elle pouvait leur apporter de nouveaux éléments, il la laisserait agir à sa guise. Elle était pleine de ressources, intelligente et surtout sa motivation dans cette affaire ne pouvait être mise en doute, Anna ne renoncerait jamais, pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vengé sa sœur et ses enfants.

Anna Borissnova avait obtenu de Matveïtch l'argent nécessaire pour acheter une voiture. Elle s'acquitta d'abord de cette corvée. Ensuite, elle s'en remit à sa bonne étoile.

Elle avait gardé, de son temps au sein du SRV, l'habitude d'utiliser certains gadgets et le goût du secret. Après avoir visité le bureau, puis l'appartement de Khatareh Deghati au mois d'avril, elle avait placé un mouchard sur ses clefs d'appartements. Un traqueur passif miniaturisé. Indétectable.

Pour cette raison, il présentait un inconvénient, il n'émettait pas. Il était uniquement détectable et seulement avec un matériel adapté, que quand on se situait à moins de vingt-cinq kilomètres de sa localisation. Pratique en ville, une aiguille dans une botte de paille dans le cas contraire. Mais pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance ? Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Elle ne supportait plus d'attendre, de se morfondre, sans piste. Elle devait bouger, même si ses chances de retrouver la mère de Sameen Shaw s'élevaient à une contre mille.

Elle acheta une carte du Québec et commença à sillonner les routes. D'abord, elle parcourut Montréal et sa banlieue, fit de même à Otawa et Québec, puis élargit sa recherche en cercles concentriques autour des trois viles, espérant que l'universitaire n'ait pas quitté le Québec, le Canada.

Un matin, en sortant du motel où elle séjournait, elle détruisit le GPS de sa voiture, sortit la carte sim de son téléphone et la brûla. Puis elle remonta dans sa chambre, noya son téléphone dans le lavabo et le réduisit en petits morceaux à l'aide de la crosse de son Smith et Wesson. Elle se débarrassa des débris morceau par morceau sur la route.

Depuis le Kurdistan, l'impression d'être surveillée ne l'avait pas quittée. Et elle vérifia soigneusement que sa voiture ne possédait aucun traqueur, aucun système de géolocalisation.

Elle roula avec obstination, ne se reposa que cinq heures par jour pendant près d'une semaine. Parcourut des milliers de kilomètres. Le lundi soir, elle fut récompensée de sa ténacité. Elle retrouva le signal sur son détecteur, le système n'était pas très précis et elle mit du temps à le remonter. Elle arriva à Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain et s'aperçut qu'elle devrait s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Elle remonta le long du lac et gara sa voiture dans un emplacement où personne ne s'inquiéterait de sa présence, décidée à continuer à pied. Elle enfila un treillis et se chaussa d'une paire Rangers, prit un sac à dos, y glissa de la nourriture, de l'eau, une paire de jumelle, deux boîtes de munitions pour son Smith et Wesson, de la peinture de camouflage. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'intervenir d'une façon ou d'une autre, juste de faire une reconnaissance, puis de repartir chercher le reste de l'équipe et de revenir en leur compagnie si elle trouvait Khatareh Deghati.

Ses projets ne se déroulèrent pas exactement comme elle les avait planifiés. Des éléments imprévus vinrent les contrarier. Entre autre une jeune Russe un peu trop maligne et un Baby Eagle braqué sur sa tête.

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

**Le barrage de Belo Monte :**

_Immense barrage actuellement en construction sur la rivière Xingu, l'un des plus important affluent de l'Amazonne, près de la ville d'Altamira._

_Le projet a été lancé sous la présidence de Lula en 2004 et sa construction a commencé sous celle de Dima Youssef en 2013._

_Le barrage devrait faire 100m de haut, inondé 502 km2 de territoire indigène et devenir le troisième plus grand barrage au monde, derrière celui d'Itaïpu au Brésil et le barrage des Trois Gorges en Chine._

_Le projet s'est heurté à de nombreuses critiques parce qu'il n'avait pas respecté la convention 169 de L'OIT signé par le gouvernement brésilien qui donne droit de regard aux peuples indigènes vivant sur le territoire sur tout projet de construction, même étatique. Durant des années, des actions en justice ont été menées contre le projets par les indiens, les ONG ou même des institutions internationales. Sans succès._

_Le barrage de Belo Monte ouvre la route à une violation dans tout le Brésil des droits territoriaux des Indiens que le gouvernement brésilien est pourtant censé défendre, et à terme à la destruction pure et simple de ce qui reste de la forêt amazonienne (disparition prévue en 2050) et de la culture des peuples qu'elle abrite._

_Un dossier très complet à été mis en ligne par le site « Passion Brésil ». Militant mais très intéressant._

Sources :

[Le site de Passion Brésil dossier : _Le barrage de Belo Monte_](http://www.brasilpassion.com/barrage-de-belo-monte.html)

[_Un coup de machette dans l'eau,_ Nicolas Boursier, Le Monde, 24 avril 2014.](http://www.lemonde.fr/ameriques/article/2014/04/24/coup-de-machette-dans-l-eau_4406750_3222.html)

[_Kayapo, la tribu qui voulait reconquérir L'Amazonie_ , Chip Brown, National Geographic, 2 avril 2014.](http://www.nationalgeographic.fr/9769-kayapo-la-tribu-qui-voulait-reconquerir-lamazonie-2/)

 

 

 

 


	24. Au fil du fleuve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **TaTchou** pour ses relectures._

 

* * *

 

 

_« On ne se baigne jamais deux fois dans le même fleuve » Héraclite_

 

 

Root une machette à la main, débitait de longues branches de cinq-six centimètres de diamètre. Elle avait retiré sa chemise et sur les conseils de leur guide Meikâre, elle l'avait étendue au soleil sur une perche tendue entre deux arbres. Elle suait à grosses gouttes et même si un foulard noué autour de sa tête évitait que la sueur de son front ne lui dégoulinât dans les yeux, rien n'empêchait celle-ci de couler de ses sourcils. Elle rassembla les branchages en tas sur une corde qu'elle avait doublée et préparée auparavant, noua la corde en tête d'alouette et se saisit du fagot ainsi formé pour en hisser une partie sur son dos. Elle traîna le tout jusqu'au petit campement qu'ils avaient dégagé pour la nuit.

Root était responsable de la confection de leurs abris. Elles avaient une tente, mais le guide leur avait déconseillé de l'utiliser, surtout quand il avait su qu'elle possédait une grande moustiquaire dans leurs bagages. Elle préparait d'abord celui de Meikâre, puis un plus grand pour elle et Shaw. Leur confection très simple à réaliser leur permettait de passer la nuit à l'abri de la pluie. Pour chaque abri, elle utilisait une bâche, des piquets ou des arbres, des cordages, des pierres et des sardines. Les branchages qu'elle recouvrait de feuilles permettaient de surélever leur couchage. Meikâre lui avait montré comment faire le premier jour et, satisfait de son élève, lui avait donné la responsabilité de cette tâche. Elle ajoutait pour elle et Shaw une moustiquaire.

Ils voyageaient depuis trois jours. À Cumaru do Norte, Meikâre les avait conduites à une petite maison sur pilotis qui bordait la rivière. Une pirogue à coque en aluminium munie d'un puissant moteur les y attendait. Ils avaient déchargé leurs bagages et les avaient embarqués sur la pirogue. Une famille vivait dans la maison. Ils furent invités à déjeuner. Du poulet accompagné de riz.

Meikâre en avait profité pour inspecter la tenue des deux jeunes femmes qui l'accompagnaient. Pantalon de treillis, chemise à manches longues portée sur des tee-shirts ou des débardeurs, Rangers.

« Vous avez des bottes ?

\- Oui.

\- Mettez-les. Gardez vos chaussures pour plus tard, assurez-vous qu **'** elles soient protégées de la pluie.

\- D'accord. »

Elles s'étaient changées et sans plus attendre, Meikâre avait donné le signal du départ.

« Votre voiture sera en sécurité ici, elle attendra sagement votre retour. Vous pouvez y laisser sans crainte vos affaires, vos ordinateurs... Et vos appareils photos connectés Madame Stanton.

\- Je les ai laissés dans le coffre, assura Shaw.

\- Je peux vous faire confiance ?

\- Oui. »

Shaw soutint le regard de Meikâre. Il l'avait discrètement observée durant tout le repas. Elle l'intriguait et elle le savait. Shaw n'avait pas envie de jouer, elle ne chercha pas à l'éviter ou à le provoquer. Elles dépendaient de lui pour retrouver Alvarez, pour la ramener saine et sauve de la jungle. Il avait plissé les yeux et légèrement hoché la tête.

Root finit d'arranger le matelas de feuilles sur la paillasse qu'elle partagerait avec Shaw. Elle s'assit dessus et s'essuya le front sur la manche de son tee-shirt. Elle avait trouvé des brassières de sport dans son paquetage et elle se félicitait qu'Athéna lui en ait acheté. Elles étaient confortables, mais surtout en tissu respirant et ça, c'était particulièrement agréable. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Shaw aimait tant ce genre de sous-vêtement et portait si rarement des soutiens-gorges ordinaires. Elle avait aussi adopté ses boxers masculins, pour les mêmes raisons de confort. Elle se releva et s'occupa d'allumer un feu. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'être la femme de ses deux autres compagnons. Meikâre l'avait chargée des abris, de l'allumage du feu et de son entretien, et de la corvée d'eau. Lui et Shaw s'occupaient du ravitaillement.

 

* * *

 

Meikâre, chaque après-midi, traînait la jeune femme derrière lui. Ils pêchaient ensemble et partaient à la cueillette. Le guide avait surtout retenu que Shaw était une journaliste spécialisée dans les sujets médicaux et pharmacologiques. Traditionnellement, les Kayapos chassaient seuls, sans compagnons, mais il avait voulu vérifier ses compétences et ses connaissances, les évaluer. Root lui avait inspiré confiance, même s'il avait senti derrière la jeune femme souriante, une volonté de fer, une âme trempée. Mais sa collègue l'avait inquiété. Sa tête rasée l'avait choqué, il savait les Blancs parfois étranges, mais qu'une femme ait choisi de se raser la tête, lui paraissait inconcevable. Et puis, elle lui avait tourné le dos et il avait découvert interloqué l'arrière de son crâne strié de blessures récentes, certaines pas encore complétement cicatrisées. Plus tard, il avait remarqué que debout, elle faisait toujours porter son poids sur sa jambe gauche, qu'elle grimaçait quand elle restait trop longtemps dans une position assise, accroupie ou à genou. Quand la première fois, elle avait retiré sa chemise, il avait vu les points de sutures sur son biceps gauche et des marques blanches disséminées sur ses avant-bras, ses bras ou même ses épaules. L'autre femme en portait aussi, mais en quantité moindre. Des coups de couteaux… Des impacts de balles.

Elle avait aussi cette façon de se déplacer, de surveiller son environnement. Une attitude de guerrier.

« Tu as été soldat ? lui demanda-t-il abruptement le deuxième jour alors qu'elle vidait un poisson.

\- Mmm, acquiesça Shaw.

\- Tu es plutôt modeste pour un soldat blanc. »

Shaw releva la tête de son poisson, l'air interrogateur.

« Tu écoutes, tu observes, tu n'écrases rien, du moins, tu t'efforces de ne rien écraser.

\- Je ne suis pas chez moi et je connais mal cet environnement, contrairement à vous.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer. Veille à bien enterrer les déchets, ne les jette surtout pas dans la rivière.

\- Profond ?

\- Au moins trente centimètres, mais ne t'épuise pas à creuser une mine.

\- D'accord. »

Elle possédait aussi de réelles connaissances médicales, et quand pour la tester, il commença à lui parler des plantes qu'ils connaissaient, de celles qui présentaient des vertus médicinales, curatives ou dangereuses, elle écouta attentivement et lui posa des question qu'il jugea pertinentes. Et quand il débusqua un serpent fer de lance proche de leur campement, qu'il l'attrapa et qu'il le tua, il appela Shaw.

Root s'était aussi approchée et avait aussitôt identifié le reptile. Meikâre s'était montré surpris de ses connaissances, elle avait commencé à leur décrire les mœurs de ce serpent à la morsure mortelle, puis avait embrayé sur les venins et elle connaissait très bien le sujet. Au début, Shaw ne participa pas à la discussion qu'il avait pourtant amorcée à son intention. Elle se contenta d'écouter. Elle semblait même assez fière des connaissances dont faisait preuve sa collègue. Et puis Root commit une erreur, anodine, elle négligea une donnée. Shaw releva l'oubli, Root la remercia, avoua son ignorance et lui demanda de combler son manque de connaissances. Shaw tourna son regard vers Meikâre, s'en remettant à son savoir, mais celui-ci écarta les mains, feignant l'ignorance, et Shaw répondit à leurs attentes : Root bénéficia d'un cours complet sur les différents types de venin secrété par les animaux, leurs composants et leurs effets. Meikâre put vérifier que la jeune femme possédait bien les compétences que sa collègue lui avait attribuées à Redenção quand il l'avait rencontrée.

 

* * *

 

Après avoir allumé le feu Root retira son tee-shirt, l'étendit à la place de sa chemise et enfila celle-ci. Elle regarda sa montre, pour une fois qu'elle en portait une, il était dix-sept heures vingt. Elle n'avait pas de téléphone, pas d'ordinateur ou de tablette et Athéna l'avait quittée depuis une vingtaine d'heures. Root se sentait sourde. L'intelligence artificielle les avait prévenues le soir précédent qu'elles allaient perdre leur connexion. Quand elle leur avait souhaité bon courage avant de les quitter, Root avait vu Shaw se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

« Root, dit-elle d'une voix sourde en évitant de la regarder. Tu me préviendras quand Athéna sera de nouveau présente ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Tout de suite ?

\- Tout de suite Sameen.

\- Okay, merci. »

Elle avait regardé Root, puis retiré délicatement son oreillette. Ensuite, après l'avoir essuyée, elle l'avait soigneusement rangée dans une boîte étanche et l'avait glissée dans sa poche de pantalon, dans un endroit à portée de main, un endroit sûr où elle ne risquait pas de la perdre par mégarde.

« Je n'ai plus que toi maintenant... lui murmura Shaw. »

Shaw pendant un instant lui avait paru ressembler à une enfant perdue et Root avait difficilement résisté au désir de venir la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre elle, de la bercer pour la rassurer, pour l'aider à repousser son angoisse. Mais elle n'avait rien répliqué, juste hoché la tête, pas très certaine que Shaw fut consciente de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Inquiète qu'elle réalisât ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

.

Assise devant le feu, Root entendit avant de la voir, la pirogue revenir. Shaw se tenait à l'avant et sauta d'un bond léger sur la berge juste avant que l'embarcation ne heurte le fond. Elle agrippa la proue et profita de son inertie pour la tirer le plus en avant possible, tandis qu'à l'arrière, Meikâre relevait le moteur. Elle attrapa au fond de la pirogue le pieu en fer attaché au bout d'un cordage amarré à l'avant de l'embarcation et partit l'enfoncer un peu plus loin dans le sol.

Meikâre sauta derrière elle et lui tendit le produit de leur pêche. Un beau tucunaré d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Il brillait, ses trois bandes noires rehaussant la couleur argentée de son corps.

« Prépare-le, je vais chercher de quoi compléter notre repas. »

Il passa en silence devant Root. Il ne lui dit rien, mais Root savait qu'il avait déjà passé en revue son travail. S'il n'y touchait pas, c'était qu'il appréciait son savoir-faire. Il s'enfonça dans la jungle.

Shaw s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle tira des feuilles pour y déposer le tucunaré.

« Tu as gagné tes galons de sapeur ! dit-elle en souriant.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- C'est la première fois qu'il ne rajoute pas du bois à ton feu, qu'il ne retend pas une bâche ou ne repique pas une sardine !

\- J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être nulle ! dit Root se fendant d'une moue boudeuse.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu l'étais, il est seulement maniaque.

\- Prudent ?

\- Oui, t'as raison, c'est plutôt le terme à employer.

\- À vrai dire, je suis assez heureuse de ne pas me prendre une douche en dormant à chaque fois qu'il pleut...

\- Ouais, et il sait aussi choisir ses emplacements. Il n'y a pas tant d'endroits que ça qui permettent de débarquer presque au sec. Les rives du Xingu sont marécageuses. J'ai beau essayer de faire des repérages, je ne vois jamais le bon endroit avant qu'il ne nous l'indique. Il m'impressionne.

\- Il est chez lui Sam.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai... Ça va toi ?

\- Mmm.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trop empêchée de dormir la nuit dernière ? »

La nuit précédente. Sa première nuit sans oreillette depuis longtemps. Shaw n'avait pas réussi à garder la sérénité qu'elle avait atteinte à Redenção. Ses deux premières nuits dans la jungle avaient été troublées. Elle avait à l'aide d'Athéna veillé à ne pas trop perturber les nuits de Root, mais à l'approche du troisième soir, savoir qu'elle serait privée de la présence d'Athéna l'avait angoissée et elle n'avait pas réussi à méditer correctement avant d'aller se coucher.

Au cours de la nuit, un cauchemar l'avait brutalement réveillée et elle s'était retrouvée assise, raide, le souffle court, terrorisée, entourée des milles bruits de la jungle qui lui vrillaient les oreilles et qui avait encore augmenté sa peur. Elle avait été prête à se lever, avait déjà empoigné la machette qu'elles rangeaient à leur tête avant de se coucher, quand Root l'avait doucement appelée en posant une main sur son avant-bras. Elle avait senti, Shaw ne savait comment, la machette dans sa main et la lui avait doucement retirée, sans la brusquer. Puis elle l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait installée la tête sur son épaule. Shaw s'était agrippée à elle le restant de la nuit, agitée de tremblements à intervalles réguliers, incapable de retenir des gémissements.

« J'ai connu mieux, lui avoua Root.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, et puis disons que c'est une punition pour toutes les fois où je t'ai collée sans te demander ton avis, grimaça Root.

\- Euh...

\- J'aime bien quand on transpire l'une contre l'autre, mais là pour le coup, je dois avouer que... »

Shaw éclata de rire. Root fronça les sourcils, surprise de sa réaction.

« Tu n'oserais pas te moquer de moi Sameen... ? »

Shaw riait, prise d'un fou rire. C'était... surprenant et charmant. Incroyable. Root se fendit d'un petit sourire.

« Sameen... »

Shaw la regarda et rit encore plus fort.

« Tu es vraiment idiote Sam... qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

\- Toi... répondit Shaw en s'étouffant de rire. »

Meikâre sortit à ce moment-là de la jungle. Il s'arrêta et les observa. Shaw riait à gorge déployée et Root la regardait avec douceur et indulgence, même s'il décela une pointe de dépit dans son attitude. Ou plutôt d'embarras comme si le rire de sa collègue lui paraissait inconcevable, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait, qu'il lui était destiné. Pourtant, en les observant depuis trois jours, il avait constaté qu'elles entretenaient une relation très forte, elles se montraient très complices et très intimes, même si souvent elles maintenaient une certaine distance entre elles, sans qu'il ait pu en déterminer la cause. Quoi qu'il en soit, elles prenaient extrêmement soin l'une de l'autre. Elles veillaient l'une sur l'autre et chacune d'entre elle était parfaitement consciente de l'attention de l'autre. Elles s'appréciaient. Leurs âmes étaient liées, mais il sentait une fêlure. Leur équilibre se trouvait menacé. L'une le savait, mais l'autre n'en avait pas conscience.

« Tu fais autant de bruit qu'une bande de singes hurleurs Sameen, déclara-t-il en venant s'asseoir à leurs côtés. »

Shaw s'esclaffa.

« Tu ne lui as pas fait ingérer une substance hallucinogène Meikâre ? demanda Root dépassée par la bonne humeur de Shaw.

\- Je m'en garderai bien si tu n'es pas présente, répliqua-t-il sérieusement.

\- Ah ! Pourquoi ? s'étonna Root.

\- Ton esprit me le reprocherait et viendrait me hanter la nuit.

\- Mon esprit ?

\- Oui, ton esprit, une partie de ce qui fait de toi un être humain.

\- Tu peux expliquer ? demanda Shaw tout à coup redevenue sérieuse.

\- Chaque être humain est composé d'éléments corporels internes, le sang, les os, la chair, les organes internes et l'eau, et d'éléments corporels externes, la peau, l'énergie vitale, l'esprit et tout ce qui fait de lui un membre de la société, qui l'associe à la vie.

\- Et en quoi l'esprit de Root viendrait te hanter et t'en voudrait si tu me faisais ingérer une substance hallucinogène ?

\- Je crois que vous êtes ce que l'on pourrait nommer des « _amis du rituel_ », et plus particulièrement des « _amis des rituels de nomination_ ».

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ces rituels servent à attribuer un Grand Nom. Chacun de nous porte plusieurs noms : des communs et des _Grands Noms_. Ces derniers lui sont transmis à la naissance, mais il sera confirmé plus tard au cours d'une cérémonie. De plusieurs en fait, mais la première est très importante. Les grands noms viennent de la nature, des esprits qui l'habitent. L'un des danger est que l'esprit de la nature dont il porte le nom, vienne s'emparer de l'esprit de celui qui va recevoir son nom et ne le transforme à jamais. Il doit venir habiter son hôte, lui transmettre son savoir, sa force, le protéger, l'aider au cours de sa vie. C'est à ce moment qu'intervient l'ami, il protégera et guidera ce jour-là, mais aussi tout au long de sa vie, celui dont il est l'ami. Il le protège aussi des esprits des morts qui durant la cérémonie peuvent vouloir s'emparer eux-aussi son esprit

\- Comme un parrain ou une marraine ? demanda Root.

\- Oui, si tu veux, acquiesça Meikâre qui connaissait cette tradition liée à l'église catholique. Mais son rôle est réellement déterminant, si l'ami est faible, son protégé risque de se perdre à jamais, de mourir, de perdre une partie de ce qui fait de lui un humain, principalement son esprit, son énergie vitale, ou son être social. Vous, même si c'est en principe impossible, semblez être l'amie l'une de l'autre, si l'on reprend ton idée Root, marraine et filleule en même temps. Protectrices et protégées. Vos esprits et vos énergies vitales sont liées et je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure votre être social l'est aussi.

\- Nous sommes collègues, ça rien d'étonnant, répliqua Shaw en haussant les épaules.

\- Collègues Sameen ?! s'exclama Root vexée.

\- Ouais bon, plus si tu veux, mais je ne vois rien de…

\- Tu vois, mais tu ne veux pas regarder Sameen, dit Meikâre. Il y a toujours une raison à toute chose.

\- Ah ouais et ce serait quoi pour nous ? demanda Shaw. »

Meikâre la regarda, il avait décelé de l'agressivité dans sa question.

« Une relation comme la vôtre ne peut avoir qu'une raison : les esprits ont décidé de vous réunir, l'un a appelé l'autre et vice-versa.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Root intéressée par sa théorie.

\- Pour s'allier et se dresser ensemble au combat.

\- Comme celui des guerriers ? demanda-t-elle encore.

\- C'est parfois le cas, mais ce peut être ceux de chasseurs, de sorciers, de chefs ou simplement d'hommes ou même de femmes destinés à jouer un rôle dans l'histoire.

\- Les grands hommes ont souvent agi seuls, remarqua Root.

\- Les grands hommes ne sont pas les seuls à avoir influé sur le cours de l'histoire, d'obscurs personnages y ont souvent tenu des rôles plus importants.

\- Le battement d'une aile de papillon… souffla Root.

\- Provoque de grandes tempêtes… termina Meikâre. Je suis sûr que vos esprits sont liés. Je le sens. Malheur à qui se dressera contre vous ou entre vous ! »

Ils restèrent silencieux.

« La mort vous environne, reprit Meikâre. Ton esprit souffre Sameen et ton essence vitale vacille parfois, tu peines à retrouver ton équilibre, quelqu'un a voulu te les arracher, te les voler. Tu as eu peur. »

Shaw blêmit.

« Vous êtes de bien curieuses journalistes… Que venez-vous faire ici ?

\- Et toi, qui es-tu Meikâre ? demanda Shaw d'un ton hargneux.

\- Je suis un guerrier, un chasseur et un sage.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir emmenées ?

\- Root m'a intriguée, elle m'a menti. Vous me mentez, mais vos intentions sont pures.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir cela ?

\- Je suis un chef Sameen, j'observe et j'écoute. Rien ne m'a mis en garde contre Root, ni contre toi après que je t'ai rencontrée. Vos esprits me semblent agités, votre être social troublé, vous souffrez, mais vous ne représentez pas un danger et… je suis très curieux.

\- Quel esprit habite en toi Meikâre ? Ne t'es-tu pas laissé abusé par lui ? demanda Shaw narquoise.

\- Tu mets en doute mes paroles Sameen, tu te réfugies dans l'incrédulité.

\- Pff, souffla Shaw en haussant les épaules.

\- Je croyais que tu respectais les autres, cela m'étonne que tu te montres soudain si arrogante... »

Shaw croisa son regard. Elle se sentit ridicule et surtout réalisa combien elle venait de se montrer insultante. Le regard de Root pesait sur elle et Shaw eut honte. Elle venait de détruire en quelques mots l'image qu'elle s'était forgée auprès de Meikâre, pire elle se discréditait auprès de Root. Comment l'officier qu'elle avait été pouvait avoir mené à bien des missions d'apaisement, comment avait-elle pu mériter de recevoir la _Navy and Marines Corps Medal_ et se conduire comme elle venait de se conduire envers leur guide ? Avec condescendance et mépris. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté ce comportement si elle l'avait surpris chez un tiers.

« Meikâre... je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas... Pardon. »

Shaw se leva, ramassa la machette de Root et partit couper du bois.

« Meikâre... commença Root.

\- Ne cherche pas à l'excuser, elle l'a très bien fait elle-même, et ne crains pas que je la méprise. Je l'ai blessée par mégarde, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Aide-moi plutôt à préparer le dîner, je n'aime pas me coucher après que la nuit est tombée et vous devez encore vérifier que votre corps est sain. Sa jambe l'a fait souffrir cet après-midi et elle risque de s'attraper des sangsues à patauger dans les herbes mouillées, ou des tiques. L'endroit qu'elle a choisi pour se libérer de sa colère n'est pas très sain.

\- Oh ! Tu ne penses pas que...

\- Non, laisse-la. Et puis cela te donnera une bonne raison de t'occuper d'elle, ça la détendra. Tu peux envelopper le tucunaré et mettre de l'eau à bouillir ?

\- Oui. »

Root s'acquitta de sa tâche, puis Meikâre l'envoya rejoindre Shaw.

« Prenez votre temps. Vous pouvez vous laver dans la rivière si aucune de vous deux ne saigne, mais n'oubliez pas de prendre une machette et ne vous éloignez pas du bord.

\- D'accord, merci. »

Il hocha la tête et se déplaça pour tourner le dos à la rivière. Root partit chercher du savon, la trousse de soins basique que Shaw avait constituée le premier soir et deux « _serviettes de survie_ ». Une appellation propre à Root, elle aimait les grandes serviettes de bain et avait découvert avec une moue contrariée les serviettes qui seraient les leurs durant le voyage. Shaw ne s'essuyait pratiquement pas quand elle sortait de sa douche, elle utilisait de petites serviettes et s'habillait toujours à moitié trempée. Root par contre... Les serviettes à leur disposition étaient petites et fabriquées dans une espèce de matière synthétique qui rendait toute friction impossible. Elle avait râlé la première fois qu'elle avait utilisé la sienne. Shaw lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas et après avoir soufflé sur ce qu'elle considérait comme une délicatesse incongrue, lui avait expliqué que le tissu était imputrescible, traité antibactérien et séchait très vite. Que les goûts de luxe de Root étaient déplacés et qu'elle aurait bonne mine, au bout de trois jours dans la jungle, avec sa serviette d'hôtel de luxe moisie, puante et remplie de bestioles accrochées aux bouclettes de coton comme des tiques au fond d'un nombril. Root s'était ralliée à ses arguments et se tamponnait depuis la peau avec philosophie. Elle se consolait en se disant qu'elle n'en apprécierait que plus les draps de bain des palaces plus tard.

Shaw usait de sa machette comme une furie. Moins lourd qu'une hache l'instrument ne lui permettait pas de se libérer aussi facilement de ses frustrations et de sa colère, que ne le faisait une hache de bûcheron ou même une hachette. Elle redoublait d'énergie et il ne lui restait pas un centimètre carré de vêtement sec. Root l'appela, mais elle ne se retourna pas.

« Sam, Meikâre nous accorde du temps libre avant de dîner. Il m'a dit que nous pouvions nous baigner dans la rivière. Tu viens ?

\- Non.

\- Sam, ne sois pas idiote. En plus, il m'a prévenue que tu avais choisi un endroit infesté de sangsues et de bestioles pour te passer les nerfs. Et tu transpires comme une bête, tu vas t'attirer tous les moustiques de la région. Remarque, ils m'oublieront peut-être si je m'assieds à côté de toi. »

Shaw, l'ignorant complètement, continua à abattre lianes, plantes et troncs d'arbres.

« Shaw, tu arrêtes et tu viens te laver ! Tout de suite ! aboya Root soudainement.

\- Root, tu... cracha Shaw en se retournant brusquement. »

Mais Root ne la laissa pas achever sa phrase. Elle s'avança sur elle et referma une main autour de son poignet droit, de l'autre elle lui agrippa la mâchoire et la poussa brutalement contre un arbre. Elle se colla à elle, maintenant son bras armé contre le côté du tronc d'arbre et la forçant à la regarder.

« Tout de suite Shaw ! »

Shaw la fixait furieuse, elle monta sa main gauche, mais Root descendit sa main droite sur sa trachée artère et affermit sa prise. Shaw ouvrit la bouche et grimaça.

« Sam... s'il te plaît.

\- Lâche-moi, fit Shaw la voix rauque. »

Root la regarda attentivement avant de s'exécuter et de reculer de deux pas.

« Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ? lui reprocha Shaw sourdement.

\- Parce que tu te conduis stupidement. On fait tous des erreurs.

\- J'ai été nulle.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu t'es excusée en plus. Meikâre m'a dit que ta cuisse te faisait souffrir, je veux qu'on regarde ça ensemble avant que la nuit ne tombe.

\- Comment sait-il ça ?

\- Sam... comme si tu ne le savais pas. Depuis le début, il passe son temps à nous observer, à nous évaluer et tu restes presque tout le temps avec lui.

\- …

\- Tu viens ? Je suis passée prendre nos affaires avant de venir te chercher.

\- Okay.

\- Garde ta machette, il m'a conseillée de ne pas rentrer dans l'eau sans. »

Elles regagnèrent la rive et se déshabillèrent. Root s'empara de la machette et engagea Shaw à se laver la première. Elles s'immergèrent dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Quand Shaw eut fini, elle remplaça Root et assura la garde. Mais rien ne vint là non plus déranger la toilette de Root. Alors que Root sortait, Shaw se plongea une dernière fois entièrement dans l'eau. Elle resta quelques secondes profitant du silence. Elle aimait la forêt, le silence de la forêt... Elle aimait beaucoup le lac de la Prune pour cela, pour le silence qu'abritaient les érables et les pins. Silence uniquement troublé par les feuilles qui bruissaient dans le vent, par le chant des oiseaux, un cri d'animal. Mais ici... la jungle résonnait de bruits, d'insectes qui crissaient, d'animaux invisibles qui hurlaient. Nuit et jour un boucan de tous les diables lui agressait parfois les oreilles. Même New-York n'arrivait pas à rivaliser. Et Shaw avait perdu l'habitude du bruit, il la fatiguait. Elle jaillit de l'eau dans un grand bouillonnement. Root l'attendait debout sur la berge, seulement vêtue de sa chemise. Shaw esquissa un sourire, Root malgré sa minceur, sa grâce, avec ses longues jambes nues disparaissant plus haut sous les pans de sa chemise beige et sale, ses cheveux emmêlés qu'elle avait remontés en chignon lâche pour se baigner parce qu'elle ne voulait pas les mouiller, ne jurait pourtant pas avec son environnement, elle se fondait dedans, avec élégance. Shaw se demanda comment cela était possible, comment une citadine, une passionnée d'informatique qui passait des heures sur son ordinateur à taper sur son clavier, cette ex-tueuse à gages sophistiquée pouvait sembler être à sa place dans un tel milieu. Une énigme fascinante.

Root de son côté éprouvait la même fascination. Shaw émergeant des flots boueux au milieu d'une gerbe d'eau, marchant vers elle la machette à la main. La scène offrait un côté mythique difficile à ignorer. Shaw ressemblait à une divinité guerrière venue venger une offense. Une divinité barbare. Sa musculature, son corps marqué de cicatrices, son crâne rasé qui lui durcissait les traits, l'arme blanche, son regard attentif, sa démarche assurée. Si Root n'avait pas décelé l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, son regard pensif, elle aurait presque pris peur. Shaw dégageait une aura trop puissante pour ne pas qu'elle se sentît subjuguée, pétrifiée sur place.

« T'as vu un esprit ? lui lança Shaw en croisant son regard extatique. Tu ressembles à une carpe jetée sur le pont d'un bateau

\- Je t'ai vue, toi. »

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel.

« On reste ici pour l'épouillage ? demanda-t-elle à Root.

\- Comme tu veux... je vois que je vais avoir du travail... observa Root en levant un sourcil. »

Elle avait déjà repéré deux sangsues collées aux jambes de Shaw, une tique visible sur l'une de ses aines et sa blessure à la cuisse présentait une teinte virant du blanc mou au noir-violacé peu engageante. Shaw baissa la tête, remarqua les sangsues et sa cicatrice.

« Pff... On reste. Viens, on commence par toi, retire ta chemise.

\- J'aime quand tu dis ça, Sam... et si en plus tu joues au docteur...

\- T'es débile. »

Root sourit, elle retira sa chemise et Shaw l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Elle vérifia particulièrement le nombril, les aisselles, les aines, les oreilles et le cuir chevelu, sur lesquels elle s'attarda presque cinq minutes.

« Tu peux t'asseoir ? »

C'était la partie la plus intime. Root s'était montré hésitante la première fois que Shaw l'avait prévenue qu'elle devait passer un « examen gynécologique externe ». Elle avait exactement employé ces termes. Le samedi soir à Redenção, Shaw lui avait conseillé de s'épiler entièrement, de la tête aux pieds et de ne pas se raser surtout, ni d'employer de crème dépilatoire. Root s'épilait depuis des années, quand elle bénéficiait de temps et quand elle en avait l'occasion et les moyens, elle usait des soins d'une esthéticienne, sinon d'un épilateur électrique. Shaw avait fortement insisté sur l'adverbe, Root lui avait jeté un regard curieux et Shaw lui avait assuré qu'elle la remercierait plus tard pour cette précaution.

L'idée de l'examen gynécologique même externe l'avait prise au dépourvu. Shaw avait attendu qu'elle réagît, puis lui avait demandé de s'asseoir et d'écarter les jambes. Root n'avait pas bougé.

« Root, les tiques aiment l'humidité, les replis et la chaleur... et ce ne sont pas les seuls parasites à apprécier, lui expliqua gentiment Shaw, adoptant un ton résolument professionnel. L'endroit est plein de plis, et je t'assure qu'une infection même externe est très désagréable. Elles peuvent s'avérer très douloureuses et dangereuses, pour des tas de raisons. Si ça te gêne, je te donne un miroir et tu vérifies par toi-même, mais je ne veux pas que tu négliges cet examen.

\- Euh, même si je peux vérifier par moi-même je ne suis pas sûre de ne pas avoir besoin de toi ensuite si... Euh, je suis désolée, c'est juste que...

\- C'est okay Root, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Tu n'es jamais allée consulter un gynéco ?

\- Si.

\- Bon, c'est pareil.

\- Euh... d'accord. »

Root s'était alors trouvée un peu idiote d'avoir réagi de cette façon. Non seulement Shaw était médecin, mais en plus elle connaissait très bien l'anatomie intime de Root, ce fut alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle devrait retourner la faveur et qu'elle rougit rien que d'y penser. Mais Shaw sut la mettre à l'aise et en confiance. Elle y mit beaucoup de naturel, Root ne décela chez elle aucune gêne, ni dans ses gestes, ni dans son attitude, ni dans son expression. Que Shaw lui examinât les pieds ou les moindres replis de son sexe semblait ne faire pour elle aucune différence. Root se détendit. Shaw la laissa prendre son temps. Quand son tour fut venu, Root reproduisit les gestes qu'elle avait eus pour elle, Shaw s'en remettait à son examen, Root ne risquerait pas de manquer de rigueur. Elle n'avait aucune envie que Shaw soit victime d'une horrible infection parce qu'elle serait bêtement montrée trop prude.

« Tu vois ça a été, lui dit gentiment Shaw quand Root eut fini de l'examiner. Ça peut paraître un peu bizarre la première fois, intimidant, pourtant aucune partie du corps ne devrait être considérée comme plus sacrée ou plus sale qu'une autre. Et toutes méritent sans distinction d'être choyées et soignées. »

Root l'avait embrassée sur la joue et elle s'était depuis ralliée à la sage et saine éthique médicale de Shaw.

L'examen de Root se termina par un R.A.S. Juste des rougeurs sur la nuque. Shaw lui conseilla de garder les cheveux attachés.

« Tu devrais les coincer sous ton chapeau ou te les couper.

\- Je prendrais la première option. Mets-toi debout. »

Root lui retira les sangsues, outre les deux sur les jambes elle en avait une autre sous le derrière de l'aisselle droite. Elle lui trouva des tiques aussi. Elle appliqua une crème hémostatique sur les morsures des sangsues et désinfecta soigneusement les emplacements où s'étaient accrochés les tiques. Shaw avait eu raison pour l'épilation intégrale, ses sales bêtes adoraient les aines et la région pubienne.

« Ta jambe m'inquiète Sam, lui dit Root après l'avoir examinée.

\- Mmm. »

Shaw palpa doucement avec ses doigts, elle pinça la peau à un endroit entre son pouce et son index.

« Merde...

\- Quoi ?

\- Passe-moi le scalpel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Il y a une nouvelle poche de pus.

\- C'est embêtant ? Tu as déjà dû faire sauter trois points de suture.

\- Ça dépend, il faut que je la crève de toute façon.

\- Tu veux que je le fasse ?

\- Non, je préfère le faire moi-même. »

Root prit le scalpel, le désinfecta et le lui tendit. Shaw incisa. Le pus jaillit, jaune foncé. Elle appuya pour vider sa plaie.

« C'est infecté et les chairs pourrissent. »

Les deux jeunes femmes concentrées sur l'opération en cours sursautèrent. Meikâre se dressait derrière elles. En regardant où elles en étaient, il avait vu Root sortir et préparer le scalpel, il s'était approché. Leur nudité lui paraissait naturelle, les deux jeunes femmes l'avaient compris et n'éprouvaient aucune gêne à se dénuder en sa présence, il se montrait d'ailleurs toujours discret.

« Je peux regarder ?

\- Oui.

\- La blessure était profonde, tu n'aurais pas dû partir dans la jungle. La plaie n'était pas entièrement cicatrisée. Les chairs sont en train de pourrir.

\- J'ai attendu le temps que j'ai pu avant de partir

\- Mais tu devais partir, remarqua Meikâre. Il va faire nuit, soigne-toi pour ce soir comme tu l'entends. Si demain, il n'y a pas d'amélioration on emploiera une méthode de la jungle. Dépêchez-vous le dîner est prêt. »

Il s'éloigna, Shaw continua de vider le pus de sa blessure, Root lui appliqua une pommade antibiotique et lui confectionna un bandage, avant de finir de s'habiller. Shaw la remercia, se rhabilla à son tour et elles rejoignirent Meikâre près du feu.

Shaw le félicita encore une fois pour le repas, le poisson, les fruits, les baies, tout était bon et comme d'habitude, elle fit honneur à ses qualités de cuisinier. Il rit et lui promit des délices quand elle serait au village et de la viande. Il n'avait pas le temps de chasser, la pêche prenait moins de temps quand on avait la chance de bénéficier d'une pirogue. Shaw l'assura que cela ne la dérangeait pas. Root se félicita qu'elle ait semblé oublier son écart un peu plus tôt et qu'elle se montrât affable avec leur guide. À sept heures et demie, ils se séparèrent pour aller dormir. Root et Shaw laissèrent Meikâre. Le feu se trouvait devant son abri, protégé par l'auvent, précaution qui évitait qu'il ne s'éteignît en cas de pluie. Les deux jeunes femmes se brossèrent les dents et se glissèrent précautionneusement l'une après l'autre sous leur moustiquaire. Ce qui n'empêchait malheureusement pas que chaque nuit, des moustiques réussissent à s'introduire dessous. Elles se déshabillèrent et enfilèrent une chemise et un short secs qu'elles gardaient pour dormir. La nuit était tombée presque d'un coup. Shaw alluma une lampe pour qu'elles pussent arranger leurs lits, elles déroulèrent leurs légers sacs de couchage et les étendirent sur les tapis de sol qui les gardaient des irrégularités de la plate-forme de branchages et de feuillages fabriquée par Root pour les isoler du sol. Shaw avait rarement campé dans de si bonnes conditions.

« C'est bon, tu peux éteindre Sam. Meikâre t'a dit quand nous arriverions ?

\- Après-demain.

\- Je ne pensais pas que nous mettrions tant de temps.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Tu sais s'il faudra marcher ?

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, je ne me sens pas trop affronter la jungle par voie de terre.

\- Mmm... Dis, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec Alvarez ?

\- Elle a une fille, elle se bat contre des gens sans scrupules, elle a déjà fui le Mexique, je pense qu'on arrivera facilement à la convaincre de disparaître.

\- Tu veux lui mentir ? demanda Shaw.

\- Non, du moins pas vraiment, tu voulais ?

\- Non, je pensais qu'on lui dirait qu'une puissante organisation veut la tuer et que son statut de membre de la Commission machin ne la protégera ni elle, ni sa fille. Athéna lui a déjà prévu une nouvelle identité ?

\- Je ne sais pas elle ne m'a rien dit, elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Non.

\- Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'Aty te cache beaucoup de choses.

\- Beaucoup non, certaines si.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Le déménagement de Fusco... dit Shaw

\- …

\- Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mentit Root.

\- Mmm.

\- Elle ne m'en a pas parlé Sam, vraiment. »

Root ne mentait pas et se sentit moins coupable. Le silence s'installa entre elles. Root se tourna sur la gauche, l'oreille dans ce qui lui servait d'oreiller. La forêt devenait ainsi presque silencieuse.

« Root ? »

La jeune femme se remit sur le dos.

« Oui.

\- Tu crois à...

\- À quoi ?

\- Meikâre...

\- Aux esprits qui se reconnaissent et se choisissent, ce qu'il appelle des amis de rituel, des protecteurs ?

\- Mmm.

\- Je crois aux mathématiques Sam, à la logique...

\- Mouais, fit Shaw rassurée.

\- Enfin...

\- Enfin quoi ? demanda prestement Shaw.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé l'humanité irrationnelle et stupide. Quand j'étais jeune, je croyais aux livres, aux sentiments et puis je me suis aperçue que ce n'étaient que des mensonges, des inventions. Que tout était faux... Enfin, presque tout.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien compris aux sentiments, dit Shaw sans relever la restriction qu'avait ajoutée Root à son assertion. Quand je lis un bouquin, je sais que c'est une fiction de la première ligne à la dernière. Une fois que tu as assimilé le concept, lire est plutôt agréable.

\- Oui, c'est une façon de voir, rit Root. Mais...

\- Mais...

\- Puisque tu es si cultivée, tu sais très bien que les mythes cachent des vérités inexpliquées ou trop compliquées pour être comprises par le commun des mortels. Je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention avant de rencontrer Aty. Un jour, elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait aimer. J'ai trouvé ça tellement incroyable ! Elle m'a assuré que ce que l'humanité appelait l'amour était seulement le résultat d'une équation complexe, que ce sentiment pouvait s'expliquer mathématiquement.

\- Le désir est...

\- Pas le désir Sam, l'amour. Et tu n'es pas d'accord pour les mythes ?

\- Si bien sûr, certains sont juste des histoires, comment est née une fleur ou une constellation, d'autres sont beaucoup plus subtils et racontent des réalités scientifiques de façon imagée, mais...

\- Mais... ?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas... Tes histoires de mathématiques de l'amour, de mythes qui... c'est peut-être un peu...

\- Les mythes enseignent parfois la sagesse, Œdipe, Eros et Psychée, Zorak... ce sont plus que de simples histoires. Sam, pourquoi as-tu agressé Meikâre ? Pourquoi lui avoir manqué de respect ?

\- Je...

\- C'est à cause de cette histoire d'esprits liés ?

\- …

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre, lui assura Root gentiment. »

Shaw ne répondit pas, elle n'avait pas envie de penser aux esprits de la forêt, à ceux qui se liaient pour combattre et se dresser côte à côte contre l'Ennemi. Cela ressemblait trop à son histoire. Cela impliquait trop de responsabilités, trop de liens. Shaw se trouvait incapable de les supporter, elle se jugeait surtout indigne d'être liée aussi inextricablement à Root. Elle avait peur de l'être. Du moins de cette façon, avec autant de force, de puissance. Elle tenait à Root, elle se sentait proche d'elle, mais comment accepter que des forces occultes se soient reconnues en chacune d'elles ? Et qu'elles soient liées pour l'éternité ?

« Bonne nuit Sameen. »

Root se retourna sur le côté gauche. Peu après, Shaw vint coller son front sur son dos et sa main prit sa place sur sa hanche, son corps évitant tout autre contact. Root gémit, elle aimait dormir connectée au corps de Shaw, qu'importait si c'était seulement un genou ou un pied. Parfois, si elles reposaient côte à côte, Shaw dormait dans ses bras la tête sur son épaule, parfois c'était Root, mais elles restaient rarement ainsi toute la nuit. Root, si Shaw le permettait, aimait aussi se coller à son dos et passer un bras en travers de sa taille. Mais elle aimait beaucoup quand Shaw posait son front contre elle, plaçait sa main sur sa hanche ou au creux de sa taille, gardant ses distances tout en évitant de couper le contact. Une attitude si conforme à sa personnalité. Et Root l'aimait pour ça. D'être tellement elle-même. Quant aux histoires de Meikâre, elles lui plaisaient particulièrement, elles répondaient exactement à ce à quoi elle pensait à propos d'elle et de Shaw. À ce à quoi elle aspirait.

 

* * *

 

Genrika ne savait pas ce qui avait éveillé son attention de l'autre côté du lac. Avait-elle aperçu un reflet ? Un mouvement qu'elle avait trouvé inhabituel ? Elle avait froncé les sourcils une première fois alors qu'elle s'était adossée au dossier de sa chaise, réfléchissant à comment elle allait rédiger un paragraphe de son compte rendu de lecture. Elle regardait vaguement la forêt au-delà du lac. Elle avait tout à coup oublié Steinbeck, Georges, le colosse aux mains trop puissantes et la folle inconscience de la jeune femme qui l'avait séduit. Elle avait observé attentivement la rive opposée à la villa, mais n'avait rien décelé de suspect. Plusieurs fois au cours de la matinée, elle s'était surprise à lever les yeux de son ordinateur pour sonder les ombres sous les arbres. Après le déjeuner, elle avait réussi à convaincre la mathématicienne de disputer avec elle une partie d'échecs.

 

Depuis que Genrika lui avait parlé de sa probable fille, Khatareh s'était faite encore plus discrète qu'avant, ne se montrant que lors des repas et encore pas toujours. Reese la surveillait étroitement et elle le savait. Elle évitait autant qu'elle le pouvait la jeune Russe, ce qui ne s'avéra pas facile, quand celle-ci était présente. Genrika semblait prendre plaisir à sa compagnie. Elle se plaignit d'avoir perdu le contact avec Shaw, de n'avoir plus personne pour l'aider alors qu'elle devait rendre des tas de dossiers et de devoirs avant la fin du mois, et Reese comme Fusco l'encouragèrent à consulter l'universitaire.

« Je sais bien que Shaw est un génie Petit Écureuil, mais notre invitée n'est pas dénuée de compétences, tu pourrais peut-être en profiter ? Ne seriez-vous pas prête à aider Gen, Madame ?

\- Euh…

\- Vous êtes un bon professeur, observa Reese.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Gen curieuse.

\- Mmm, ses étudiants l'apprécient beaucoup.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Ça se voit et puis j'ai les oreilles qui traînent… Au moins question maths, tu bénéficies du meilleur professeur possible.

\- Vous m'aiderez ?

\- Euh… »

Genrika se mit à la bombarder de questions :

« Vous êtes bonne en géométrie ? Qu'est-ce que vous enseignez à la fac ? Vous faites des recherches ? Quelle est votre spécialité ? »

Reese eut une moue désolée à l'adresse de l'universitaire, Fusco s'amusait et lançait de grands clins d'œil à Lee. Une grimace de son père après l'une des questions de Genrika, le fit s'étouffer de rire et il recracha son verre d'eau dans son assiette. Genrika lui lança qu'il se conduisait comme un malpropre et continua de harceler la pauvre Khatareh.

« Ah, et le russe ? Je dois réaliser une fiche de lecture pour ma prof. Je ne veux pas lire une œuvre en anglais et tricher. Comme il y a les œuvres complètes de Boulgakov, j'ai décidé de lire une nouvelle. J'aurais aimé en parler avec Shaw, mais déjà pour l'anglais je me suis fait taper sur les doigts, du coup je ne lui ai pas parlé de la littérature russe et si elle rentre trop tard, elle va me tuer. Vous pourrez m'aider à choisir, à comprendre ?

\- Euh…

\- Si vous voulez être tranquille dites oui ! On peut parfois fuir Gen, mais pas quand les sujets lui tiennent à coeur, conseilla Fusco à Khatareh.

\- D'accord, je t'aiderai, accepta l'universitaire qui ne savait pas comment s'extirper d'une situation qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Génial ! s'exclama Genrika heureuse comme elle l'était à chaque fois qu'elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait des gens qui avait tout d'abord refusé de répondre à ses désirs. »

 

* * *

 

Khatareh n'avait pas eu la force de s'opposer à une partie d'échecs, comme elle n'avait pas pu échapper à la leçon de mathématiques ou la discussion sur la nouvelle de Boulgakov. Elle s'en voulait encore d'avoir ouvert L _a Garde blanche_. Et si elle avait su que c'était la lecture de cette œuvre qui avait amené Genrika à lui parler de sa fille, elle se serait sans doute maudite pour ses goûts littéraires.

« Tu n'es pas concentrée sur ton jeu Gen, lui reprocha Khatareh alors que son cavalier venait de lui prendre un fou.

\- Mmm ? Ah ! Oh, zut. »

 

De l'autre côté du lac, dissimulée sous les frondaisons, Anna Borissnova observait la scène. Elle était allongée depuis presque quatre heures, au même endroit. Elle commettait faute sur faute, elle en était parfaitement consciente. Elle aurait dû partir depuis longtemps, depuis qu'elle les avait tous vus installés autour de la table en train de déjeuner. Sa cible, son protecteur et les trois autres. Un homme, un adolescent et… la jeune Russe de Concord. Voilà où la jeune fille disparue avait fini par arriver. Dans une belle villa, au fond d'une forêt, sur les rives d'un petit lac portant le nom d'un fruit. Peu après avoir pris position, Anna Borissnova avait repéré la jeune fille. Personne d'autre ne s'était encore montré. Elle lui était soudain apparue à travers la baie vitrée de la terrasse couverte. Anna était restée un moment interdite. Elle avait vérifié son signal, elle avait tapoté et secoué son récepteur, mais il avait continué à lui indiquer que son traqueur se trouvait bien au même endroit que la jeune adolescente qui l'avait envoyée rouler par terre alors qu'elle tenait Sameen Shaw à sa merci.

Elle ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux durant toute la matinée. La jeune Russe semblait occupée comme si elle travaillait. Le protecteur de Khatareh Deghati apparut à un moment à ses côtés puis la laissa tranquille. Anna Borissnova attendait de s'assurer de la présence de Khatareh Deghati pour partir. Elle espéra même que si la jeune Russe et sa mère étaient ensemble dans la même maison, Sameen Shaw y serait elle aussi. Mais elle ne se montra pas.

L'arrivée de Fusco et de son fils la laissèrent confuse, incapable de comprendre qui ils étaient, quel rôle ils jouaient. Elle eut enfin la confirmation de la présence du professeur. Elle la vit passer devant la baie qui séparait la terrasse couverte du salon, puis par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la table de la salle à manger. La scène autour de la table la plongea plus encore dans une profonde réflexion. Tout et tous tournaient autour de Sameen Shaw. La jeune Russe avait été enlevée par elle, il était donc fort probable que les cinq personnes qu'elle observait à travers ses jumelles connussent Sameen Shaw.

Si le protecteur lui semblait dangereux, les autres se présentaient comme des gens ordinaires. À part Khatareh Deghati qui se montra assez réservée pendant le déjeuner, les enfants et les deux hommes avaient manifesté de la bonne humeur à table. Anna Borissnova les avait vus discuter, rire. Elle avait alors décidé de rester, d'attendre. De vérifier que Sameen Shaw et peut-être l'autre femme qui l'avait accompagnée à Concord ne finiraient pas par se montrer. Elle préviendrait Matveïtch plus tard. Elle programma même une reconnaissance plus poussée pour la nuit.

...

 

« Gen, tu veux arrêter de jouer ? lui demanda gentiment Khatareh alors que la jeune fille venait de commettre une nouvelle erreur

\- Quoi ? Non, non, excusez-moi.

\- Tu fais de grossières erreurs.

\- Je sais, mais… Dites Khatareh. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

\- Je ne s…

\- Pourquoi vous mentez ? Vous avez honte ?

\- … »

Khatareh serra les poings et son visage se ferma entièrement, ses yeux devinrent noirs, mais son regard prit une expression qu'elle ne put dissimuler. De la peur, de la colère, de l'incompréhension. Genrika se décomposa.

« Vous la croyez coupable ! s'écria-t-elle. Vous ne lui faites pas confiance ! »

Elle se leva brusquement et se pencha par-dessus la table les mains appuyées dessus.

« Comment… ? Comment pouvez-vous pensez cela de Shaw ? »

Genrika bouillonnait de colère, Khatareh se recula contre le dossier de sa chaise. Son regard devint froid.

« Que connais-tu d'elle Genrika ? lui demanda Khatareh en russe d'un ton tranchant, renonçant à nier plus longtemps ce qui la liait à Shaw.

\- Elle m'a sauvé la vie, répondit Genrika en anglais.

\- Combien d'autres en a-t-elle pris ? Combien de personnes a-t-elle frappées, torturées ?

\- Shaw n'est pas comme ça !

\- Malheureusement si, murmura Khatareh la voix brisée. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez tous avec elle, ce qui vous retient auprès d'elle, comment vous pouvez l'aimer. Sameen n'a jamais aimé personne sauf peut-être son père. C'est…

\- Un monstre ? Une folle ? C'est ça que vous pensez ! C'est vous le monstre, Vous êtes sa mère !

\- Hé, Petit Ecureuil... »

Fusco et Lee jouaient à un jeu vidéo dans le salon. Ils s'étaient regardés alarmés en entendant le ton monter sur la terrasse, la réplique en russe, le refus de Genrika d'utiliser sa langue maternelle. En entendant les paroles échangées, Fusco jura. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ! Un génie en mathématiques, un génie tout court, née en Iran, son physique, son âge. Il était stupide ! Et John, depuis combien de temps la surveillait-il ? Comment avait-il pu lui aussi ne pas comprendre que son numéro ne pouvait être que la mère de Shaw ?

Elle se tenait assise livide sur sa chaise, affrontant du regard une Genrika rouge de colère.

« Lionel, elle... elle croit à tout... comment... ?

\- Gen, calme-toi...

\- Mais Lionel ! »

Genrika éclata en sanglot, balaya les pièces de l'échiquier d'un revers de main rageur et s'enfuit en courant. Fusco la regarda partir désolé, il reporta son attention sur l'universitaire. Elle se leva de sa chaise et ramassa les pièces éparpillées sur le sol, pour les replacer une à une sur l'échiquier, à leur place. Elle se rassit ensuite et resta figée dans la contemplation du plateau.

Fusco la dévisagea un instant. Elle avait l'air calme et il jugea qu'elle ne se lancerait dans quelque action inconsidérée. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il parle à Reese. Son partenaire n'avait pas du tout assuré sur cette affaire.

Lee tenait toujours sa manette de jeu à la main quand Genrika s'était précipitée dans l'escalier. Il réfléchit un moment et décida de la rejoindre. Il se souvenait de la peine et de la colère qu'avaient manifestées Genrika quand elle avait lu les articles qui révélaient au monde que Shaw était le cruel psychopathe que certains avaient surnommé peu après la mort d'Ephrem Cohen « _Le chirurgien de la mort_ ». Genrika aimait profondément Shaw, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer. Le professeur était la mère de Shaw ? C'était complètement dingue. En tout cas, elle et Genrika n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de partager les mêmes opinions sur Shaw. Genrika ne devait pas rester seule, pas dans l'état dans lequel elle venait de disparaître.

Il frappa doucement à la porte de sa chambre.

« Gen...

\- …

\- Gen, je peux entrer ? C'est moi, Lee.

\- …

\- Bon, euh... je rentre d'accord ? la prévint-il en priant pour qu'elle ne se fût pas enfermée. »

La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Genrika s'était enfouie sous sa couette. Lee s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Hé, Gen ? »

La jeune fille se retourna.

« C'est sa mère Lee, elle la croit coupable ! s'emporta-t-elle. Comment peut-elle croire que Shaw puisse commettre des meurtres aussi horribles ? C'étaient tous des gens qu'elles aimaient. C'est... c'est... »

Genrika se remit à sangloter.

« Ben, sans rire, si c'est comme ça que tu veux la convaincre que Shaw est super cool et qu'elle devrait être fière de sa fille, c'est mal barré. T'as l'air d'une hystérique. Je te verrais bien comme le bras droit naïf d'une tueuse en série...

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu n'as pas vu _The Fall_ ? Tu serais parfaite dans le rôle de la baby-sitter, cette espèce de niaise qui tombe amoureuse du psychopathe.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Shaw ! Salaud ! »

Genrika bondit sur Lee. Surpris, il tomba du lit, Genrika lui sauta dessus, elle le maintint d'une main à la gorge et leva un poing.

« Et là ? Tu te trouves vraiment normale ? Shaw t'a vraiment bien formée. Tu vas me casser la gueule ?

\- Euh... »

Genrika relâcha Lee, mais resta assise sur lui.

« Désolée Lee, excuse-moi.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé comment Shaw pouvait supporter une bavarde de ton espèce... Maintenant, je sais pourquoi. Elle doit te trouver du potentiel. Tu l'aimes trop, elle déteint sur toi...

\- Tu vas fermer...

\- Tu vois... tu parles comme elle quand elle s'énerve.

\- T'es qu'un sale... »

Genrika se releva et s'assit sur son lit, les bras croisés, le dos appuyé au mur, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu réagis au quart de tour dès que ça concerne Shaw.

\- Ma mère est enfermée je ne sais où en Russie, mon grand-père est mort, je n'ai qu'elle Lee. C'est la seule personne qui s'occupe de moi.

\- Elle compte pour toi Gen. Tu as envie qu'elle s'occupe de toi... la corrigea Lee doucement. Mais Shaw n'a pas été à tes côtés pendant trois ans… Je suis sûr que tu l'attendais désespérément, que tu t'inventais des histoires, que tu lui trouvais des excuses pour t'avoir laissé tomber. »

Genrika baissa la tête.

« J'ai fait pareil, avec ma mère quand elle est partie et puis avec mon père aussi, lui avoua Lee dans un murmure. Je suis resté avec lui et euh... ça été difficile. Longtemps... Je vivais avec lui, mais... il n'était pas là, pas comme il l'aurait dû, pas comme je l'aurais voulu. J'ai perdu mes parents presque simultanément. J'ai fait le deuil de ma mère, mais pour mon père... Je l'aimais beaucoup, et d'un coup, il n'a plus été là pour moi.

\- Pourquoi Shaw n'est jamais venue me voir ? demanda Genrika d'une voix triste. Pourquoi elle a été si gentille après m'avoir sauvée si c'était pour me laisser tomber après ? Pourquoi elle est si attentionnée maintenant ? Comment elle a pu me laisser trois ans sans nouvelles ? J'avais son numéro, mais pour quoi faire ? Pour qu'elle puisse revenir jouer au héros en cas de besoin ? Parce qu'elle se sentait responsable de moi ? Qu'elle m'aimait bien ? Je savais qu'elle viendrait si j'étais en danger, mais je m'en foutais, ce que je voulais c'est qu'elle ait envie de me voir, qu'elle ne m'ait pas oublié.

\- Les adultes sont cons parfois, laissa tomber Lee d'une voix sourde.

\- Mais...

\- Être géniale n'empêche pas Shaw d'être parfois vraiment con, même moi je la trouve parfois complètement débile.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Elle aime bien mon père et elle s'est plus souvent conduite comme une abrutie avec lui que de façon normale.

\- Et avec toi ?

\- Pff, je ne sais même pas si elle fait la différence entre moi et un moustique.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment...

\- Elle est canon ! s'exclama Lee avec un grand sourire admiratif.

\- T'es qu'un idiot !

\- Je l'aime bien...

\- Moi aussi.

\- Non, vraiment ?! »

Gen lui donna un coup de poing amical.

« Tu le sais depuis longtemps pour le professeur ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Depuis jeudi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je voulais être vraiment sûre, mentit Genrika. »

Ils se turent un moment, quand tout à coup Genrika se souvint pourquoi elle avait demandé à Khatareh ce qui avait motivé son arrivée au lac de la Prune.

« Il faut que je parle à John et à ton père ! »

Elle sauta du lit.

…

 

Anna Borissnova avait posé ses jumelles à côté d'elle et regardait la jeune Russe nager. La jeune fille était sortie de la maison avec une serviette jetée sur son épaule, puis avait marché le long de la berge. Elle chantonnait, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle avait contourné le lac par le sud, puis était remontée pour pratiquement s'arrêter en face de la position tenue par la mercenaire russe. Anna Borissnova ne comprit pas pourquoi la jeune fille était venue se déshabiller et se mettre à l'eau ici. Face à la villa, il y avait un ponton avec au bout ce qui devait certainement être un hangar à bateaux. Elle vérifia attentivement les abords de la villa.

À travers les baies vitrées, elle voyait le petit homme et le jeune garçon. Ils s'étaient remis à jouer. L'universitaire avait disparu. Son altercation avec la jeune Russe semblait l'avoir bouleversée. Anna Borissnova aurait aimé savoir ce qu'elles s'étaient dites. Le protecteur était parti à sa suite. Il devait se trouver quelque part dans la maison. Rien ne lui parut suspect et elle regarda distraitement la jeune fille se mettre à l'eau. Elle nageait bien et aligna des traversées pendant plus d'une heure sans s'arrêter, comme si elle se soumettait à un entraînement. Elle ressortit enfin de l'eau, s'essuya, étala sa serviette sur le sol après avoir débarrassé celui-ci des branches et des pierres qui s'y trouvaient, et s'allongea dessus. L'après-midi était chaude et dix minutes plus tard la jeune fille s'assit et enfila sa chemise par-dessus son maillot de bain. Elle sortit son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon et composa un numéro.

Anna se rapprocha prudemment. Elle ne voulait pas cette fois manquer le sujet de la conversation, peut-être la jeune Russe lui apprendrait où se trouvait Sameen Shaw. Elle jubila quand elle entendit la jeune fille :

« Shaw ? Ça va ? C'est moi.

\- …

\- J'ai nagé une heure, j'ai fait vingt-sept allers-retours.

\- …

\- Non, non, sans m'arrêter.

\- …

\- Je te jure Shaw ! Je ne me suis pas arrêtée !

\- …

\- Oui oui. Dis, tu es où maintenant ?

\- …

\- Houa ! T'as de la chance ! C'est sympa ?

\- …

\- Oui, je sais bien que tu n'es pas là-bas pour t'amuser, n'empêche que j'aimerais bien être avec vous. Tu ne veux pas me passer Root ?

\- …

\- Ah, c'est bête j'aurais bien voulu lui parler. Tu lui diras que j'aimerais qu'elle m'appelle. Toi, tu ne m'appelles jamais, même si je te le demande, t'es vraiment nulle Shaw. Tu sais pourtant que ça me ferait plaisir.

\- …

\- Vraiment ? Quand tu seras arrivée tu m'appelleras ?

\- …

\- Promis ?

\- …

\- Tu sais, je t'aime beaucoup, tu fais attention à toi d'accord ? Je ne veux pas te perdre Shaw.

\- …

\- Merci, je te laisse alors ?

\- …

\- Je t'aime Shaw. »

La jeune fille raccrocha et se rallongea sur sa serviette, le sourire aux lèvres. Anna Borissnova n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lier cette gamine à Sameen Shaw ? Elle avait surpris beaucoup de tendresse dans la voix de la jeune Russe et… Des larmes coulaient lentement au coin des yeux de la jeune fille. Anna Borissnova se félicitait surtout de sa chance. Elle ne comprenait pas la relation qu'entretenaient la jeune fille et Shaw, mais celle-ci savait où se trouvait cette dernière.

Que faire ? Partir chercher l'équipe ? Pourquoi ? C'était stupide. Il leur faudrait prendre d'assaut la maison, deux hommes y vivaient et au moins l'un d'entre eux était dangereux. Et s'ils quittaient l'endroit avant qu'elle ne soit revenue avec ses camarades ? La jeune fille et tout ce qu'elle savait était à la portée de sa main. Anna pouvait obtenir maintenant tout ce qu'elle désirait savoir et partir ensuite retrouver l'équipe et Sameen Shaw… avec la gamine. Un atout parfait pour forcer l'ex-officier à se montrer et à se livrer.

Elle prit sa décision.

 .

 

« Salut... »

Genrika sursauta.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Genrika sur la défensive en sautant sur ses pieds.

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? la défia narquoise Anna Borissnova en russe.

\- La Russe de Concord ! s'étonna faussement Genrika. C'est vous qui vouliez tuer Shaw.

\- Exact.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Lui parler.

\- Rêve toujours ! »

Genrika prit son élan, elle s'apprêtait à plonger dans l'eau quand la Russe la ceintura en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche.

« Oh, non, tu ne vas pas m'échapper. »

Genrika se défendit. Elle attrapa les auriculaires d'Anna et les lui tordit violemment. La Russe cria et lâcha prise, Genrika se retourna, lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou et lança un poing. Anna Borissnova n'évita pas le coup de pied, mais elle bloqua le coup de poing. La jeune fille se jeta dans ses jambes. Anna Borissnova roula à terre, se retourna, attrapa la jeune fille par la cheville et l'envoya en l'air d'un mouvement brusque. Elle se jeta sur elle.

« Tu es coriace, reconnut-elle avec un rictus. »

Elle leva un poing. Une fois la jeune fille inconsciente, elle dégagerait d'ici au plus vite. L'adolescente était légère, elle la porterait sans peine jusqu'à sa voiture, qu'importait le nombre de kilomètres. Elle pensa que sa fin de journée s'annonçait sous de bons auspices.

« Je ne vous conseille pas de la frapper, dit soudain une voix grave dans son dos. »

La jeune Russe sous elle, se fendit d'un sourire triomphant. Un piège ! Anna Borissnova abattit son poing, elle roulerait ensuite sur le côté et trouverait bien un moyen de se sortir de cette délicate situation. Le coup de feu claqua avant que son poing n'eût atteint sa cible. Elle cria sous la douleur, une main de fer l'attrapa par le col de sa veste, elle fut soulevée du sol et un violent coup de crosse l'envoya brutalement rejoindre les rives brumeuses de l'inconscience.

Genrika se releva, le teint un peu pâle.

« Cool ! crâna-t-elle. »

Reese grogna, se demandant encore comment il avait pu accepter que Genrika prît part à cette petite comédie extrêmement dangereuse. Il fouilla la mercenaire, lui retira son Smith et Wesson et son couteau tactique, puis la jeta en travers de ses épaules. Genrika renfila ses chaussures et le suivit.

Fusco les attendait sur le perron de la maison.

« Vous êtes tarés ! s'écria-t-il courroucé. Tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera quand Shaw sera au courant ? Qui a tiré ?

\- Moi, et ne joue pas les Cassandre Lionel. Viens plutôt m'aider, cette fille pèse une tonne.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air pourtant bien grosse.

\- Elle est grande et je t'assure qu'elle ne fait pas cinquante kilos !

\- Tu veux la mettre où ?

\- Au sous-sol.

\- C'est rempli d'armes.

\- Oui, mais il ferme à clef et je vais si bien la saucissonner qu'elle pourra à peine bouger les lèvres pour parler. »

Lee apparut soudain.

« Gen ! Ça va ?

\- Mais oui… fit Genrika d'une voix rassurante. John était là, et puis Shaw m'a appris deux ou trois trucs qui…

\- … qui n'ont pas empêché que tu allais finir sur son dos, la coupa Reese.

\- Oui, mais tu étais là, non ?

\- Mouais. J'avoue que ton plan a bien fonctionné. »

 

* * *

 

Reese, et Fusco plus encore, avaient pourtant montré beaucoup de réticences à suivre le plan imaginé par Genrika. Elle leur avaient tout d'abord déclaré qu'elle était sûre que quelqu'un les surveillait. Ils s'étaient montrés dubitatifs, mais devant l'insistance de Genrika, Reese avait été chercher une lunette de visée dans le sous-sol. Il avait discrètement et très minutieusement examiné les frondaisons sous lesquelles Genrika affirmait que quelqu'un les surveillait. Genrika avait regagné la terrasse, Fusco était parti se promener sur la berge en râlant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer au canard pour les beaux yeux d'un tueur en embuscade.

Reese espérait que l'observateur bougerait et qu'il surprendrait l'éclat des lentilles de sa lunette de visée ou de ses jumelles s'il suivait les mouvements de Fusco ou de Genrika qui passait de la terrasse à la cuisine.

Lee s'était inquiété du comportement étrange de ses compagnons. Genrika lui avait expliqué que quelqu'un les surveillait, mais qu'avec Reese et son père pour les protéger, ils ne risquaient rien. Khatareh enfermée dans sa chambre depuis son altercation avec Genrika se tint en dehors de toutes ces considérations.

Reese avait enfin repéré un scintillement, réglé sa lunette et fini par voir leur observateur. Une femme, les cheveux noirs. La femme appartenant au groupe de Russes ! Comment Root, Shaw et Athéna l'avaient-elles appelée déjà ? Anna Borissnova. Oui, c'était bien ce nom. La Russe des simulations, celle dont la famille avait été prise pour cible par Samaritain. Quand Reese avait annoncé la nouvelle à Fusco, Genrika était présente et elle avait bondi.

« Je la connais !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle était à Concord quand Shaw est venue me chercher. Elles se sont battues et elle a failli tuer Shaw, mais je l'ai sauvée.

\- Tu as sauvé Shaw ?! s'était exclamé Lee abasourdi par une telle énormité.

\- Euh, oui, enfin Shaw…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? coupa Fusco.

\- Je pourrais la descendre… suggéra Reese pensivement. »

Genrika avait ouvert la bouche, Reese lui avait fait signe de se taire.

« ...mais je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée. »

Son téléphone avait sonné.

« Tiens, tiens, Athéna je suppose, avait-il dit en décrochant.

\- Ne la tue pas John. Les Russes cherchent Sameen, mais seulement pour lui parler. Si Anna est là, elle n'a pas l'intention pour autant de tuer qui que ce soit.

\- Comment ne l'as-tu pas repérée ?

\- Elle a détruit tout son matériel électronique.

\- Comment nous a-t-elle trouvés ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Ton conseil ?

\- Il ne faut pas qu'elle reparte d'ici. Elle reviendra avec ses trois collègues et il y aura des morts. Emparez-vous d'elle. Les Russes sont vos alliés, mais ils ne l'ont pas encore compris. C'est peut-être l'occasion de le leur faire comprendre.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord quoi ? avait demandé Fusco.

\- On va la récupérer, lui avait répondu Reese.

\- Quoi ?! Comment ? »

Reese n'en avait aucune idée quand Genrika leur avait soumis la sienne.

« Une idée digne du binôme Boum-boum en folie, avait râlé Fusco.

\- C'est une très bonne idée ! avait protesté Genrika

\- Complètement tarée ! avait insisté Fusco.

\- John ! l'avait appelé Genrika à son aide

\- …

\- John, tu ne vas cautionner cette dinguerie ? s'inquiéta Fusco.

\- Si Gen retient son attention, je pourrais m'approcher sans problème. C'est risqué, mais... »

Son téléphone vibra. Il le consulta. Un pourcentage s'afficha suivi de la mention : « de réussite ».

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? avait demandé Fusco.

\- Les probabilités de réussite du plan.

\- Et… avait demandé Genrika curieuse.

\- 87,16 %.

\- Top cool ! s'était écriée la jeune fille.

\- Top dingue ! avait répliqué Fusco.

\- Va te préparer Gen.

\- Shaw va nous tuer ! geignit Fusco.

\- Raison de plus pour que ça marche. »

Le plan de Genrika avait marché.

 

* * *

 

Anna Borissnova reprit conscience, allongée sur une table, solidement attachée, bras et jambes écartés. Elle pouvait à peine se décoller le dos de la table en se cambrant. Elle s'aperçut pourtant que son bras avait été soigné, du moins qu'on lui avait retiré sa veste, déchiré sa chemise et placé un pansement. Elle ne saignait plus.

« Elle se réveille ! cria Fusco.

\- Vous allez bien, vous avez soif ? »

Anna Borissnova ne répondit pas. Elle s'était fait prendre comme une débutante.

« Vous êtes là pour qui ? Pour Khatareh Deghati ? Ou pour Shaw ? »

Il avait retrouvé son détecteur et soupçonné un traqueur placé sur l'universitaire. Athéna lui avait alors appris par message, que ce genre de gadget était indécelable pour qui ne possédait pas le détecteur adapté. La Russe détourna la tête et refusa de répondre.

« Écoutez, on ne vous veut pas de mal, lui dit Reese d'un ton conciliant. On est même de votre côté.

\- Ah oui ? railla Anna Borissnova.

\- Vous vous appelez Anna Borissnova Zverev, vous faites équipe avec Anton Matveïtch, Alexeï Borkoof et Iouri Aliokine, énonça Reese. Ce dernier ne faisait pas partie de votre équipe d'origine, vous l'avez recruté quand deux de vos camarades ont été assassinés. Vous cherchez depuis à retrouver leur assassin. Et vous, vous cherchez aussi à venger la mort de votre sœur et de sa famille.

\- Je la tuerai, cracha soudain Anna Borissnova avec haine.

\- Qui ? Shaw ? Vous savez qu'elle n'est pas coupable.

\- Quelles preuves en avez-vous ?

\- Elle pourrissait dans une cellule juste avant que vos camarades et votre sœur soient tués. Je suis allé la libérer en février. Le 27. Elle a passé ensuite une semaine en soins intensifs dans un hôpital de Montréal et c'est durant cette période qu'ils ont été assassinés. Elle a mis presque un mois à pouvoir remarcher. J'étais avec elle ici quand la première et la troisième victime américaine ont été tuées. Nous étions ensemble dans la forêt pour la deuxième. Elle n'a tué aucun de vos camarades et certainement pas votre sœur et sa famille. »

Une cavalcade retentit dans les escaliers. Genrika déboula à toute vitesse.

« Elle est réveillée ?!

\- Gen qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? dit Fusco d'une voix sévère.

\- Je veux lui parler. »

Anna Borissnova vit la jeune fille entrer dans son champ de vision.

« Tout ce que vous avez lu ou entendu, c'est faux. Shaw n'a jamais été un monstre, ils veulent juste faire croire que c'est elle. Parce qu'elle s'est enfuie, parce qu'ils veulent lui faire du mal. Elle est innocente !

\- Gen... la menaça Reese. Lionel débarrasse-moi d'elle.

\- John ! protesta Genrika.

\- Allez, viens Petit Ecureuil, personne ici ne veut faire de mal à Sameen.

\- Elle ne me croit pas ! paniqua Genrika. Elle a déjà voulu la tuer ! Shaw n'a rien fait ! Elle m'a sauvée ! Ils voulaient que je finisse comme les autres. Si Shaw n'était pas venue à Concord, moi aussi j'aurais été torturée comme eux, je serais morte ! »

Elle continua en Russe d'une voix suppliante :

« Je vous jure c'est la vérité ! Croyez-moi, Shaw n'a rien fait.

\- Viens Gen, lui dit gentiment Fusco en la prenant doucement par les épaules. »

\- Lionel, c'est vrai !

\- Je sais Petit Ecureuil, mais laisse-nous discuter avec elle. On va arranger ça. »

Lionel reconduisit Genrika au salon et lui enjoignit de se tenir tranquille.

« Lee, reste avec elle, demanda Fusco à son fils.

\- Elle ne me croit pas, elle va lui faire du mal, se mit à pleurer Genrika.

\- Je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas Gen. J'y veillerai et John aussi. »

Genrika le regarda plein d'espoir. Fusco laissa les deux adolescents et redescendit au sous-sol.

…

 

« C'est vrai ? demanda soudain Anna Borissnova en regardant Reese dans les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Tout ce qu'elle raconte ? Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Reese. Elle était sur la liste du tueur, du tortionnaire.

\- Mais comment lui a-t-elle échappé ?

\- C'est une gamine intelligente, elle s'est sentie surveillée, comme avec vous…

\- Avec moi ?

\- C'est elle qui vous a repérée, lui expliqua Reese. Pour le tueur, elle s'est sentie en danger. Elle a connu Shaw, il y a longtemps, vous le savez peut-être non ? »

Anna Borissnova confirma en baissant les paupières.

« Elle avait conservé son numéro et elle l'a contactée. Shaw est venue et elle est tombée sur vous a priori.

\- Mais elles se voyaient avant ? Durant ces trois dernières années ?

\- Non. Comment avez-vous su pour Concord ?

\- On a été prévenus que Shaw y serait.

\- Mmm. »

Samaritain, soupçonna Reese.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- C'est vous la prisonnière… lui fit remarquer Reese.

\- Oui, mais euh… Sameen Shaw… elle me connaît ?

\- Oui, répondit Reese.

\- Mais comment ? Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, personne ne la connaît dans notre équipe. Pourquoi s'en prendre à nous ?

\- Euh… hésita Reese. »

Comment lui expliquer Samaritain, les simulations ? Elle le prendrait pour un fou, un menteur.

« Tout est étrange dans cette affaire, dit Anna Borissnova voyant son hésitation. Expliquez-moi. Justifiez-vous. Prouvez-moi que Sameen Shaw est aussi innocente que cette gamine me le certifie. »

Fusco venait de redescendre, Reese le regarda et il haussa les épaules :

« Tout est dingue dans cette histoire alors... souffla-t-il. »

Alors, Reese raconta à leur prisonnière ce qu'il savait, en prenant soin de ne mentionner ni Samaritain, ni Athéna. Anna Borissnova écouta attentivement.

« C'est... »

Ce fut la seule parole qu'elle trouva à dire après que Reese se fût tu.

Le téléphone de Reese sonna. Un appel masqué, il décrocha. Athéna.

« John, tu vas lui montrer, lui dit-elle

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai enregistré toutes les simulations qu'a subies Sameen. Allume l'ordinateur central et détache-la. Je vais vous passer les passages qui concernent les Russes.

\- Tu veux que je la détache ! s'écria Reese.

\- Il n'y a que 3,47 % de probabilités pour qu'elle tente de s'enfuir.

\- Bon. »

Reese partit allumer l'ordinateur et suivit les indications d'Athéna. Il revint ensuite vers Anna Borissnova.

« Je vais vous montrer ce qu'a vécu Shaw avec vous. Je vous détache. Si vous tentez de fuir, je vous descends.

\- Tu plaisantes Reese ? s'alarma Fusco.

\- Non.

\- Des tarés, bougonna Fusco. Je suis entouré de tarés.

\- Je ne tenterai rien, assura Anna Borissnova. Vous avez ma parole. »

Reese la détacha et ils s'installèrent tous les trois devant l'écran. Athéna leur conseilla de s'asseoir et passa la simulation de Chihuahua. Ils eurent l'étrange impression d'assister à un film dans lequel Anna Borissnova jouait son propre rôle.

Reese apprécia. Shaw et Root s'étaient montrées particulièrement efficaces au cours de cette mission, leur stratégie relevait du plus pur génie.

Fusco se trouva conforté dans son idée que les deux jeunes femmes étaient complètement dingos, parfaitement géniales et capables de commettre les actions les plus folles avec brio.

Anna Borissnova partagea les sentiments de Reese, elle s'aperçut aussi comme les deux jeunes femmes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avaient semblé apprécier chaque membre de son équipe. Root plus particulièrement Alexeï. Elle remarqua aussi le changement d'attitude de Shaw au fil du temps. Elle s'était montrée méfiante à leur égard au début, pour ensuite leur accorder sa confiance. Elle sourit lors de la scène à l'hôtel Casa Grande quand elle et Shaw mirent les agents de la sécurité à terre parce qu'il avait eu la prétention de vouloir les soumettre à une fouille. Se trouva plutôt bonne en couverture et apprécia ses talents de tireuse. Les deux jeunes femmes s'attirèrent son admiration pour leur courage et leur efficacité, son estime pour le soin qu'elles prenaient des gens qui les accompagnaient. Malgré les coupes, la projection dura des heures. Ils firent une pause quand la première nuit tomba sur la résidence d'El Chapo, juste après qu'Alexeï Borkoof et Yvan Korotkov eurent regagné leur chambre pour la nuit.

« Allons manger. »

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à table. Khetareh Deghati resta figée de peur et de stupeur en découvrant Anna Borissnova dans la salle à manger et commença à tourner les talons. Reese la retint et lui assura qu'elle ne craignait rien.

Il savait maintenant pourquoi les Russes avaient contacté l'universitaire. Pourquoi Athéna lui avait confié sa sécurité. Fusco l'avait mis sur le grill et quand il avait compris que Reese ignorait tout, il l'avait traité de parfait imbécile. Reese frappé par cette révélation n'avait pu le contredire. Comment n'avait-il pas percuté avant ? Il se reprocha le même aveuglement que Fusco. Mais Fusco ne la connaissait que depuis une semaine. Lui depuis plus d'un mois l'avait constamment eue sous les yeux ou presque. Il s'était laissé volontairement aveugler par sa confiance en Athéna, par l'idée idiote que Shaw n'avait plus de famille vivante, qu'elle était un loup solitaire sans attaches, par les dossiers falsifiés de l'universitaire.

Célibataire ? Sans enfants ? Des mensonges.

Il aurait dû comprendre. Au moins le jour où Shaw avait fait la une de la presse, le matin où Khatareh Deghati avait été si bouleversée en ouvrant _The Gazette_ à l'université. Elles se ressemblaient. Physiquement et psychologiquement.

Comment Shaw avait-elle pu ne pas mentionner sa mère quand elle avait donné à Root le nom des cibles potentielles de Samaritain ? Une mère était quand même une cible parfaite pour se venger de quelqu'un. Shaw la croyait-elle morte ? C'était impossible. Shaw était bien trop maligne pour se laisser abuser par de faux dossiers ? Alors ? Et pourquoi Athéna ne lui avait rien dit ?

Le dîner fut silencieux. Genrika, rassurée par sa présence surveillait la Russe, mais aussi Khatareh Deghati. Lee surveillait Genrika. Fusco la Russe en qui il avait moyennement confiance. Reese pensait à Shaw et jetait sans cesse des regards inquiets à Khatareh et Anna Borissnova. Khatareh n'arrivait à penser à rien et Anna Borissnova repassait en boucle dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et attendait avec impatience de retourner au sous-sol voir la suite de la simulation. Un véritable film d'action bien monté, plein d'imprévus, de retournements de situation et de péripéties. La suite promettait d'être explosive et elle avait hâte de savoir ce qui s'était passé, ce qui les liaient elle et ses camarades à Shaw.

Elle adora. La fuite, les explosions, l'extraction de Shaw et de la députée mexicaine, l'hélicoptère. Alexeï arriva même à leur sauver la vie. Leur séparation, l'estime dont fit preuve Shaw à leur égard à ce moment, la gentillesse légère de Root, l'émurent et le cadeau soigneusement dissimulé de Matveïtch à Shaw la fit sourire. Elle vit encore Alexeï porter la députée dans ses bras jusqu'au jet des trois jeunes femmes, puis ressortir. Après son départ, l'écran devint noir.

« C'est dingue… murmura Fusco.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Lionel ?

\- Je ne sais pas pour vous et vos collègues, dit-il à l'intention d'Anna Borissnova. Mais les frappa-dingues… C'est elles, dans les moindres détails. Leur façon de parler, de bouger, Root et son flegme, son penchant à flirter ou à plaisanter dans les moments les plus incongrus. L'hélico… elle sait vraiment piloter ?

\- Oui, je pense, dit Reese.

\- Et Sameen... continua Fusco. C'est pareil, c'est tellement elle.

\- Elles sont vraiment comme ça ? demanda Anna Borissnova impressionnée.

\- Si vous voulez dire aussi dingues et aussi sexy ? Oui, complètement, lui confirma Fusco.

\- Ce que vous devez comprendre, expliqua Reese. C'est que Shaw n'a pas regardé un film comme nous venons de le faire. Elle a vécu ces événements, elle s'en souvient. Pour elle tout est réel.

\- Ça marche comment ? demanda curieuse Anna Borissnova.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Mais que faisons-nous là-dedans ? demanda-t-elle alors. Quel est notre rôle, pourquoi avons-nous été intégrés à cette histoire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Reese. Peut-être avez-vous simplement été choisis au hasard à cause de votre activité de mercenaire. C'était plus facile de mettre en scène de vrais personnages plutôt que d'en inventer.

\- C'est vraiment nous… Nous sommes tous tellement réels. Alexeï, Anton, Yvan, Fédor...

\- Maintenant, vous savez pourquoi Shaw vous connaît.

\- C'était pour ça à Concord… Elle n'a pas voulu me tuer, elle m'a dit qu'elle était innocente. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle voulu que je la tue ?

\- Sameen vous a demandé de… ?

\- Elle me tenait à sa merci et puis tout à coup, elle m'a lâchée, dit qu'elle était un monstre, qu'elle était désolée, elle m'a demandé de mettre fin à tout ça. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard inquiet, Shaw ne vivait visiblement pas très bien toute cette histoire. L'imaginer demander à Anna Borissnova de la tuer leur retournait l'estomac. La montrait sous un jour extrêmement vulnérable.

« Elle culpabilise, déclara Reese. Toutes les victimes du tueur en série la connaissaient.

\- Qui nous a envoyé sur sa piste ?

\- Ceux qui ont tué votre sœur et sa famille, vos camarades et toutes les autres victimes du tueur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ils ne savent pas où elle est. Parce qu'ils veulent la récupérer et que vous êtes des professionnels, pour s'assurer de votre concours pour la retrouver.

\- Nous avons été manipulés... c'est ça que vous vous voulez dire ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vais les massacrer ! siffla Anna Borissnova entre ses dents.

\- Ce ne sera pas facile, la prévint Reese.

\- Où est Shaw ? Où est l'autre...euh, Root ? Elles sont ensemble ?

\- Oui. Mais où... ? Je ne sais pas. Il leur restait deux noms comme potentielles victimes du tueur. Le premier est mort…

\- Lepskin ?

\- Oui.

\- Il est mort comme ils l'ont dit dans les journaux ? demanda la Russe

\- Aucune idée, avoua Reese. Elles ne nous ont rien dit. Elles sont allées au Kurdistan et depuis… S'il est mort, je crois malheureusement qu'elles sont arrivées trop tard.

\- Nous sommes allés au Kurdistan aussi, mais… on a été réexpédié aux États-Unis… et euh, maintenant elles sont où ?

\- Elles ont dû aller chercher la dernière cible potentielle.

\- Qui est-ce ? Ce n'est pas sa mère ? demanda Anna Borissnova surprise.

\- Elle n'était pas sur la liste…

\- Ah… Qui alors ?

\- La députée de la simulation.

\- Maria Alvarez ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Franchement je ne sais pas, et le film ne nous a pas vraiment éclairés sur les raisons qui pourraient pousser le tueur à s'en prendre à elle. Je n'ai pas remarqué que Shaw ait développé une relation vraiment spéciale avec elle, mais peut-être que nous ne savons nous pas tout.

\- Mmm. Et maintenant ? Que va-t-il se passer ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- Je suis de votre côté, affirma Anna Borissnova.

\- Allons nous coucher, conseilla Reese. Il est tard. Je vais vous laisser ma chambre pour ce soir. On verra demain quelle stratégie adopter. »

Après avoir conduit Anna Borissnova dans sa chambre, Reese et Fusco discutèrent avec Athéna. Le lendemain, la jeune femme accepta de repartir, de prévenir ses camarades et d'attendre de leurs nouvelles. Athéna avait prévenu Reese et Fusco que les Russes étaient étroitement surveillés par Samaritain et qu'il valait mieux attendre le retour de Shaw et de Root avant de les intégrer à leur combat. Anna Borissnova promit de ne pas révéler leur retraite et de patienter jusqu'à ce que Shaw les contactât.

Avant de partir, elle décida de parler avec Genrika et la mère de Shaw. La première se trouvait sur la terrasse couverte. Anna s'approcha et tira une chaise.

« Je peux ?

\- Mmm.

\- Je ne lui ferai pas de mal. Je suis de son côté. »

Genrika leva la tête et son visage s'illumina.

« T'es assez douée pour une gamine… dit lentement Anna Borissnova.

\- Mon grand-père était du KGB, répliqua fièrement Genrika. Il m'a appris plein de trucs.

\- J'ai fait partie du SRV.

\- Ah oui ?!

\- Mmm. Mais… tu m'as quand même surprise deux fois… Je me fais rarement surprendre.

\- Peut-être que le KGB était meilleur que SRV, insinua Genrika.

\- Peut-être…

\- Je n'avais pas envie qu'on vous tue. Je voulais que vous sachiez que Shaw n'était pas celle que vous croyiez, que ce n'était pas elle qui…

\- Je le sais maintenant. Merci. À bientôt alors, conclut Anna Borissnova en se levant. »

Elle retrouva Khatareh dehors. L'universitaire marchait le long de la berge. Anna se dirigea vers elle.

« Madame Deghati ? »

Le professeur lui lança un regard froid et méfiant.

« Vous la croyiez coupable n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi, je le croyais. Deux de mes amis sont morts ignominieusement. Et ma sœur, son mari et leurs trois enfants ont été déchiquetés dans l'explosion de leur maison. J'ai cru que c'était elle, on a même imité sa voix au téléphone pour me le faire croire. Je l'ai haïe pour ça. Vous ne vous entendez pas avec votre fille et vous lui en voulez de s'être engagée dans l'armée, mais… votre fille n'a jamais été « _Le Chirurgien de la mort »_. Elle n'est peut-être pas qui vous voudriez qu'elle soit, ce que vous espériez qu'elle devienne… Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'est pas la personne dont ils parlent dans les journaux. Et elle n'est pas morte... Il faudra peut-être vous en souvenir un jour. »

Khatareh Deghati l'écouta sans qu'aucun muscle de son visage ne bougeât. Anna Borissnova lui tourna le dos. Elle fit trois pas et se retourna un instant le temps de lui déclarer :

« Vous avez souffert au cours de votre vie Madame... Peut-être le moment est-il venu de pardonner ? Moi, j'aspire à la vengeance, à la justice, mais vous ? Que cherchez-vous vraiment ? »

Anna Borissnova se détourna de l'universitaire et repartit pour Montréal.

Khatareh Deghati eut soudain l'envie de tout détruire. Mais il n'y avait rien autour d'elle, que de l'herbe tendre, des fleurs délicates, l'eau dormante et paisible du lac, les grands arbres. Sa vie lui parut soudain n'être qu'une succession de désastres. Le premier avait commencé avec la révolution iranienne et ils s'étaient ensuite succédés les uns suivant les autres, s'enchaînant plus cruels à chaque étape. Et puis elle avait rencontré Matthew Shaw, l'espoir avait fleuri et elle avait cru un moment, que tout s'arrêterait, qu'un nouveau départ était encore possible, qu'elle avait gagné la chance de tout recommencer à zéro. Elle avait été si heureuse avec lui.

Deux ans après, Sameen était née et elle s'était aperçue que rien n'avait changé. En 1993, Matthew avait trouvé la mort dans un accident de voiture. Il ne lui était plus rien resté. Que les mathématiques. Elle marcha jusqu'au bout du ponton et s'assit sur le bord, les jambes pendantes.

Genrika l'observait de la terrasse. Elle se demandait ce qu'Anna Borissnova avait pu lui dire. Et quand elle surprit le léger tremblement qui agitait les épaules du professeur, ses mains monter au niveau de son visage pour l'essuyer, elle s'interrogea sur ce qui pouvait bien provoquer des larmes chez cette personne si maîtresse d'elle-même, qui semblait parfois si distante et si froide bien que Reese avait affirmé que ses étudiants l'aimaient beaucoup. Chez qui, quand elle lui avait expliqué une histoire de fonction que Genrika n'avait pas comprise ou qu'elles avaient disputé des parties d'échecs, elle avait aussi découvert malgré elle, beaucoup de gentillesse.

 

* * *

 

La pirogue filait sur le petit affluent qu'ils remontaient depuis le jour précédent. L'envie démangeait Shaw de se gratter furieusement la jambe.

...

 

Le jeudi matin, Meikâre après avoir examiné sa plaie, lui proposa de se soumettre à un remède employé traditionnellement par les habitants de la forêt en cas d'infection. Shaw le connaissait et sut à quoi il pensait sans qu'il eût besoin de le lui préciser. Elle accepta. Il leur demanda de plier le camp et leur annonça qu'il irait chercher ce dont elle avait besoin, accélérant ainsi ce que la nature pouvait lui apporter naturellement avec un peu de patience.

« Sam, tu es sûre que… ? lui demanda Root soucieuse.

\- C'est un peu crade, mais très efficace, la rassura Shaw. Meikâre a raison, les antibiotiques n'ont aucun effet sur l'infection. On verra bien de toute façon.

\- Je préfère que ce soit toi que moi. »

Elles défirent leurs installations, empaquetèrent leur matériel et embarquèrent le tout sur la pirogue. Meikâre revint une heure plus tard et appela Shaw. Elle s'approcha avec sa trousse à pharmacie. Il ouvrit le paquet qu'il avait confectionné avec des feuilles de bananier. Root découvrit avec une moue dégoûtée des asticots qui se tortillaient dessus. Shaw défit son bandage. Sa plaie avait encore gonflé et les chairs autour des points de sutures qu'elle avait retirés, avaient pris une teinte inquiétante.

« Je coupe le reste ? demanda Shaw à Meikâre

\- Oui, c'est peut-être mieux. »

Shaw demanda à Root de s'en occuper, certains points se trouvaient sur le côté et y accéder ne lui était pas aisé. Quand elle eut fini, Meikâre déposa les asticots sur les chairs qui commençaient à pourrir.

« Ça va te démanger, lui dit-il. Mais ils se nourriront des chairs pourries. Tu dois juste surveiller qu'ils ne mangent pas trop… Tu es médecin. Quand tout ce qui est pourri aura été éliminé, tu retireras les asticots et tu laveras soigneusement ta plaie.

\- D'accord.

\- Root recouvre la plaie et les asticots délicatement. Sameen, tu ne dois pas les écraser, ni te gratter.

\- Euh, ça ne risque rien ? demanda Root.

\- Non, il faut juste surveiller, vous prenez assez soin l'une de l'autre pour que cela ne vous pose aucun problème, déclara-t-il avec un sourire entendu. Je pense que dans deux jours, ce sera guéri. Mais tu garderas une belle cicatrice.

\- S'il n'y avait que celle-ci, murmura Shaw sombrement.

\- Celles de l'esprit guérissent aussi Sameen, lui déclara Meikâre avec sympathie. Les cicatrices permettent de ne pas oublier, elles ont leur utilité. »

...

 

Root, installée au centre de la pirogue, observait Shaw du coin de l'œil.

« Meikâre ? l'appela-t-elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Quand arrivons-nous ?

\- Ce soir. Mais il me faut chasser avant de rejoindre le village.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Shaw ayant surpris leur échange.

\- Un homme ne rentre jamais les mains vides.

\- Le village est important ?

\- Ce n'est pas un véritable village. Juste un camp provisoire.

\- Je croyais que les Kayapos étaient sédentaires depuis longtemps, dit Root.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Meikâre. Mais nous ne voulions pas recevoir des étrangers dans notre village.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour les protéger. Un membre de la Commission Interaméricaine des droits de l'Homme a voulu nous rencontrer, elle veut nous aider. Nous voulions d'abord qu'elle apprenne à mieux nous connaître, à mieux comprendre notre culture. Et nous ne voulions pas la mettre en danger.

\- Elle est en danger ? s'alarma Shaw

\- Oui. Nous ne voulons pas que sa mort ou celle de l'une des personnes qui l'accompagne souille notre village.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'elle crève ailleurs ? demanda Shaw méchamment.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'elle reste en vie, répondit Meikâre.

\- …

\- Ne laisse pas le trouble obscurcir ton esprit Sameen, continua-t-il sentencieusement. La violence n'est pas toujours la bonne solution. »

Shaw s'abîma dans la contemplation du fleuve en grommelant. Meikâre sourit.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais… murmura Root à l'intention du Kayapo.

\- Pour… ?

\- La provoquer sans qu'elle te saute à la gorge.

\- Elle sait que j'ai raison, c'est tout. Et sa violence n'a aucune prise sur moi. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, reconnut Root. Votre campement est-il important ?

\- Non, nous sommes seulement une trentaine, alors que notre village permanent compte près de trois cents individus.

\- C'était pour cela que tu ne voulais pas que nous ayons du matériel connecté ?

\- Oui. Il peut être repéré avec des hélicoptères. Le campement aussi, mais on croira si on nous survole, que c'est juste un campement de chasseurs.

\- Tu partiras seul à la chasse ?

\- Nous partons toujours seuls à la chasse. Ce ne sera pas long, la région regorge de pécaris. D'ailleurs, j'espère en surprendre sur la berge. J'en tirerai un ou deux, peut-être même trois, et nous les chargerons à bord. Notre arrivée sera ainsi fêtée comme elle doit l'être.

\- Mmm... dis Meikâre, tu connais la membre de la commission ? lui demanda Root.

\- Maria ? Non, pas personnellement, répondit-il. Et toi Root... tu la connais ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop.

\- Étrange réponse. C'est pour elle que vous êtes venue ?

\- …

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même : elle est en danger.

\- Vous n'écrirez jamais d'article, dit Meikâre déçu. Pourquoi alors, Sameen prend-elle des photos ?

\- Elle veut écrire cet article, affirma Root. »

Meikâre fronça les sourcils.

« Son côté chevaleresque, expliqua Root.

\- Chevaleresque ? reprit Meikâre ne comprenant pas l'expression.

\- Son amour de la justice…

\- Ah...Et toi ?

\- Ce que veut Sameen… Et puis, je me défends bien aussi question argumentation et je connais vraiment le droit. Maria m'expliquera ce que je ne sais pas, conclut Root en lui dédiant un clin d'œil.

 .

 

En fin de matinée, une harde de pécaris eut la gentillesse de répondre aux attentes de Meikâre. Ils se promenaient sur la berge et fouillaient la vase avec entrain et beaucoup de bruit. Le Kayapo arrêta le moteur, épaula son fusil et en tira trois. Ni Root, ni Shaw ne tentèrent leur chance, le gibier appartenait à leur guide et à lui seul. Elles l'aidèrent seulement à monter les dépouilles à bord.

« Nous arriverons dans deux heures, déclara-t-il d'excellente humeur. »

Son arrivée serait dignement fêtée.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'enfoncèrent dans le silence. Shaw se tenait à l'avant son appareil photo à la main. Elle reçut un bout de bois, derrière la tête et pensant au hasard, resta le regard fixé vers l'avant, mais quand elle en reçut un deuxième et tout de suite après un troisième, elle se retourna vivement, prête à invectiver Root. Mais Root regardait sombrement ses pieds. Meikâre la désigna du menton à Shaw et lui dédia une grimace entendue.

La jeune femme se montrait toujours d'humeur joyeuse et durant les six jours qu'avait duré leur expédition sur le fleuve, elle s'était montrée curieuse de son environnement. Meikâre avait rapidement remarqué qu'elle ne s'assombrissait que quand elle sentait que Shaw souffrait et dans ces cas-là, seule Shaw arrivait à la ramener à de plus plaisantes pensées, soit parce qu'elle se détendait, soit parce qu'elle se rapprochait d'elle, renouant leur connexion en la touchant ou en lui adressant la parole. Que l'une ou l'autre de ces deux actions s'avérât parfois anodine n'avait aucune importance, le résultat restait le même. Root retrouvait sa bonne humeur. Son silence maussade et son air abattu avaient inquiété Meikâre. Shaw n'avait pourtant manifesté aucun trouble, aucune colère déplacée. Il la sentait inquiète, mais pas au point de perturber Root. Il avait alors pris la décision d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme installée à l'avant de la pirogue. Shaw se déplaça et vint s'asseoir sur un sac devant Root. Elle lui posa une main sur le genou. La jeune femme leva la tête. Elles s'observèrent longuement.

« Désolée, murmura Root.

\- Alvarez ?

\- Mmm.

\- Ça me stresse aussi... Root… ? hésita Shaw. Je voulais te demander…

\- Je t'écoute ? l'encouragea Root voyant que quelque chose semblait la perturber.

\- Mes simulations… Tu arrives à… tu arrives à faire la part des choses ? lui demanda Shaw gravement.

\- Non, pas toujours, avoua Root lentement. Parfois, je ne fais pas la différence entre tes souvenirs et les miens. C'est parfois un peu difficile…

\- Comme pour Mark à Cleveland ?

\- Oui.

\- Je...

\- Je ne regrette pas Sameen. C'est juste que... tu vis les choses avec tellement d'intensité… C'est si différent. C'est... Houa ! sourit Root affectueusement en relevant les deux sourcils. »

Shaw rougit.

« Je ne te trahirai jamais Sameen, dit Root en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Je sais, souffla Shaw.

\- Ensemble ? proposa Root. »

Shaw se mordit la lèvre inférieure et hocha la tête. Root tendit sa main devant elle à hauteur de visage, paume ouverte, Shaw s'en saisit comme si elles allaient s'affronter dans un bras de fer. Mais elles se serrèrent simplement la main, s'assurant l'une à l'autre qu'elles faisaient partie de la même équipe et qu'elles s'épauleraient quoi qu'il arrivât.

« Les esprits liés, murmura Meikâre en les regardant. Liées par le destin peut-être... liées par la volonté sûrement. »

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

**Nota Bene** : Je ne suis pas une spécialiste du Brésil et ne connais pas mieux les populations amérindiennes. J'ai autant que possible essayé de ne pas raconter n'importe quoi... mais le sujet, pour être maîtrisé, demande de longues heures d'études et de lecture .

Vous me pardonnerez donc si des erreurs, des anachronismes ou des imprécisions se sont glissées dans mes écrits.

* * *

 

 **Les noms attribués au peuple du fleuve** :

_le terme Kayapo a été attribué au XIXe siècle par des étrangers. Ils signifie assez péjorativement : « Ceux qui ressemblent aux singes »._

_Eux-même se nomment les Mebêngôkres : « Ceux qui viennent de l'eau. »._

**L'être humain pour les Mebêngôkres :**

_Pour les Kayapos un être humain est constitué d'éléments intérieur : la chair, les os, le sang, l'eau, les organes internes, et des éléments extérieurs : la peau, l'essence vitale, l'esprit et d'un tout, qui fait de lui un être social._

**Nom communs, Grands noms et rituels de nomination :**

_Les Kayapos peuvent posséder jusqu'à trente noms, évoquant la nature, des expériences de vie, des particularités physiques._

_On distingue les noms communs et les Grands noms ou les Beaux noms._

_Les grands noms sont donnés à la naissances de l'enfant mais doivent être confirmés aux cours d'une cérémonie qui peut se répéter plusieurs fois au cours de la vie. C'est une manière d'activer le nom, l'esprit qui y est attaché. De le charger de sa force. Douze différents rituels de nomination sont célébrés par les Kayapos. Chacune possédant ses propres particularités, ses danses, ses chants..._

_Les cérémonies des Grands Noms ou des Beaux Noms sert donc à confirmer les noms donnés à la naissance._

_Elles sont l'occasion de grandes fêtes et demandent aux familles de pouvoir fournir les grandes quantités de nourritures qui se consomment durant cette fête. Les parents demandent souvent l'aide de tout leur parents. S'ils n'en ont pas les moyens, la cérémonie n'aura pas lieu._

_Les noms proviennent de la nature et beaucoup de ces grands noms s'inspirent du monde des fleuves.._

_Les chamans, au cours de cérémonies, en transe, rentrent en communications avec les esprits qui leurs dévoilent alors leurs noms, à moins ._

_Les noms attribué à un homme ou une femme se transmettent de génération en génération._

_Possédé un grand nom est un privilège qui élève celui qui le porte au-dessus du commun, de celui qui ne porte qu'un nom commun._

Sources :

Pour avoir une idée en français (TPE réalisé en lycée en 2007, reprenant beaucoup de sources en anglais ou en français.) :

[_TPE sur les Kayapos d'Amazonie,_ mai 2007.](https://www.terresacree.org/kayapos.htm)

 

Plus académique, mais anglais (et si je retrouve le site je le publierai car j'ai copié le texte et je ne retrouve plus le lien sur Internet) :

Gustaaf Verswijver **:** _Kayapó,_ Enciclopédia dos Povos Indígenas no Brasil, mai 2002.


	25. Maria Alvarez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **TaTchou** pour ses relectures._
> 
> * * *
> 
> Puisque nous sommes le 21 mars et que ce récit porte le titre qu'il porte, je vous souhaite à tous une très joyeuse fête de **Nawroz**.
> 
> _« Pour qu'après les ténèbres renaisse la lumière. »_

 

* * *

 

 

Une grande effervescence régna soudain dans le camp. Des cris et des rires retentirent, mais rien ne pouvait apparemment distraire la jeune femme plongée dans la relecture de ses notes et leur mise au propre. Malgré son excellente mémoire, elle avait pris l'habitude de toujours avoir sur elle un carnet sur lequel elle notait des observations, des bribes de conversations, des idées, des questions qu'elle devrait poser ou dont elle s'attacherait plus tard à trouver des réponses, des chiffres, des pourcentages. Il lui arrivait même de dessiner des croquis, des plans, n'importe quoi qui éveillait son intérêt, qui semblait pouvoir lui être utile de se rappeler. Elle utilisait aussi habituellement un dictaphone, mais elle n'avait pu l'emporter dans la jungle. Chaque soir, elle s'isolait, revoyait ses notes, transcrivait ses enregistrements, rédigeait des comptes-rendus, qu'elle remettait au propre quand elle arrivait à se ménager un peu de temps libre.

Son assistant lui servait de pense-bête. Elle l'avait connu au Mexique et l'avait recruté quand elle était juge. Il l'avait suivie quand elle avait été élue députée, mais elle s'était résolue ensuite à le congédier quand elle avait commencé à recevoir des menaces de mort. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait peur. Elle ne lui en avait pas gardé rancune, elle comprenait et quand elle avait intégré la Commission Interaméricaine des Droits de l'Homme, elle l'avait recontacté. Juan Ibanez était un homme intègre, extrêmement compétent, discret et loyal. Quand elle l'avait rappelé, ses enfants avaient quitté son foyer, sa fille suivait des études de psychologie à l'université, l'un de ses fils des études de droit et les deux autres plus âgés, travaillaient l'un comme conseiller financier, l'autre comme ingénieur. Elle avait proposé à Juan Ibanez de venir s'installer à Washington, elle lui assurerait un confortable salaire et lui fournirait un logement de fonction. Il avait accepté.

Malheureusement, son assistant très à l'aise dans les tribunaux, au parlement, dans les quartiers populaires ou huppés des grandes ou petites villes mexicaines, dans les couloirs des institutions internationales, supportait beaucoup moins bien la jungle. La forêt l'inquiétait. Pourtant, le camp par certains aspects ne se différenciait pas beaucoup de certains petits villages mexicains, même de leur région d'origine à tous deux. Elle avait essayé de le rassurer, de savoir ce qui l'inquiétait, mais il n'avait su vraiment lui répondre. La jeune femme soupçonnait une phobie. Pourtant la saison sèche, la B _elle saison_ comme l'appelaient les Kayapos, débutait. Il ne pleuvait presque plus, les insectes commençaient à se faire plus discrets, même si les moustiques n'avaient pas encore abandonné le territoire.

Juan Ibanez ne se montrait donc pas très utile auprès d'elle. Il restait le plus souvent dans la hutte que les Indiens avaient aménagée pour la jeune femme et sa fille, ou traînait aux abords du centre du village, près de la maison des hommes ou autour du foyer central. Elle avait renoncé à ce qu'il l'accompagnât quand elle se rendait aux champs avec les femmes ou en expédition sur les rivières ou dans la forêt. Elle lui confiait alors sa fille. Alma le regardait comme s'il avait été son grand-père et Juan s'en occupait très bien.

Le séjour apportait beaucoup de satisfaction à la jeune membre de la Commission. Pilotée par les Kayapos, elle rassemblait beaucoup de données, de photos, d'entretiens. Elle avait rejoint le campement en compagnie de six Kayapos dont un chef, Na, et durant les six jours qu'avait duré la navigation, elle avait déjà commencé à travailler. Elle apprenait à mieux connaître la culture des gens qui l'accueillaient, pour mieux évaluer l'impact du barrage de Belo Monte, celui des orpailleurs, des compagnies minières et des compagnies d'exploitation forestière sur les populations et leur environnement.

Elle était venue pour rassembler des éléments et tenter de faire la lumière sur l'affaire qui opposait les Kayapos à la Compagnie forestière, mais elle en profiterait pour compléter son travail commencé à Washington, puis à Altamira. Elle s'était rendue dans de grands villages proches de la ville, elle avait été accueillie avec beaucoup d'égards, mais comme une Blanche de plus. Les grands villages l'avaient étonnée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue aux constructions en brique, aux télévisions, aux nouvelles technologies omniprésentes. Les habitants semblaient jouir avec délectation des biens de consommation apportés par les Blancs et elle n'avait pas compris, su, où commençait et où s'arrêtait la culture Kayapo. On l'avait aussi emmenée dans des villages qui avaient accepté les compensations offertes par le consortium en charge de la construction du barrage. Elle avait parfois senti un malaise chez les Indiens qu'elle avait rencontrés, mais elle n'avait pas su le dépasser. Elle n'inspirait pas confiance.

Ce voyage lui offrait l'opportunité de changer les choses. Les Kayapos avaient accepté de la recevoir, elle ferait tout pour qu'ils ne le regrettassent pas.

Depuis son arrivée au campement, elle avait attentivement écouté les chefs, le chaman, mais aussi des hommes et des femmes, qui lui exposèrent leurs griefs et surtout qui lui apportèrent des preuves de ce qu'ils affirmaient. Les Kayapos savaient qu'elle ne pourrait défendre leur cause si elle ne les connaissait pas, si elle ne comprenait pas leur environnement, leurs besoins, leurs aspirations, leur culture. Elle avait une connaissance encyclopédique des lois qui régissaient le droit international des peuples, du travail, elle connaissait le code civil brésilien sur le bout des doigts, mais les chefs Kayapos pensaient tout comme elle, qu'elle devait savoir pour quoi et pour qui, elle se battait. C'était ce qui avait motivé leur décision de la recevoir, de lui faire confiance. Peut-être aussi de tester sa bonne foi.

Elle avait été un peu étonnée de se retrouver au fin fond de la jungle, dans un petit village aux allures provisoires. Elle avait pensé se rendre dans l'un des gros villages Kayapos, regroupant plusieurs centaines d'individus, semblable à ceux qu'elle avait visités auparavant, s'en différenciant seulement parce que plus attaché aux valeurs traditionnelles de la culture Kayapo.

Quand elle en avait parlé au chef qui lui avait servi de guide et l'avait conduite au village, il l'avait invité à d'abord comprendre la forêt. Il l'emmènerait ensuite dans un grand village, mais pas maintenant. Elle devait apprendre avant. Elle n'y vit pas d'inconvénient et se félicita plutôt de l'initiative des chefs Kayapos, de l'opportunité qu'ils lui offraient de partager leur expérience. Depuis le jour de son départ, les notes s'amoncelaient dans ses carnets. Elle pensait souvent à Manuel. Si de son côté, il travaillait aussi bien qu'elle, non seulement ils traîneraient la compagnie d'exploitation forestière devant les tribunaux, mais ils pourraient ensuite en profiter pour donner un magnifique coup de pied dans la fourmilière des magouilles en tout genre. Dénoncer la violation des lois, la corruption, les meurtres, les spoliations abusives, la liste serait aussi longue qu'un jour sans pain.

Elle savait qu'elle ne changerait pas la face du monde, mais s'ils réussissaient à envoyer quelques politiciens véreux en prison, suivis de près par des escrocs et des administrateurs corrompus, à salir l'image de marque de quelques grandes compagnies internationales, s'ils éveillaient l'intérêt de journalistes intègres et idéalistes, si grâce à eux de nouvelles lois étaient votées, des anciennes mieux respectées, la jeune juriste estimerait qu'elle aurait fait son travail.

Elle n'oubliait jamais un nom, une affaire, elle excellait à dresser des murs, ménager des chausse-trappes. Quand elle avait un homme ou une femme dans son collimateur, elle pouvait le suivre à la trace pendant des années. Il subissait des contrôles de police, des enquêtes financières s'ouvraient. Il voulait conclure une affaire ? Un article jetait le discrédit sur son honnêteté, un scandale surgissait. Elle était tenace, retorse et impitoyable. L'échec ne l'arrêtait pas, elle se savait dans le camp des faibles, dans celui de ceux qu'on retrouvait morts et torturés dans le désert, mais elle avait la loi pour elle. Elle ne renoncerait jamais. Qu'importait le combat, elle en trouverait toujours un à mener.

Juan Ibanez surgit soudain devant elle. Elle s'était installée devant leur hutte sur une espèce de mini- transat fabriqué en bois et sanglé de fibres de rotin.

« Vous devriez venir Madame.

\- Je suis occupée, répliqua-t-elle, contrariée qu'on la dérange.

\- Il y a de nouveaux arrivants.

\- Mmm, répondit distraitement Maria.

\- Ce sont des femmes, deux Blanches, des Américaines.

\- Elles viennent faire quoi ici ? demanda Maria sans lever la tête de ses notes.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas.

\- Juan ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? fit Maria en relevant la tête.

\- Euh, je suis désolé, je vais me renseigner.

\- Mmm, je les verrai bien de toute façon. On risque de les loger avec nous. Assurez-vous seulement qu'elles ne travaillent pas pour une compagnie quelconque. Sinon, nous risquons de ne pas faire bon ménage…

\- Oh… Vous voulez un rapport ?

\- Juan…

\- J'y vais.

\- Où est Alma ?

\- Avec les enfants de… des femmes avec qui vous vous rendez aux champs… Regardez, elle est là-bas. »

Maria leva la tête. De l'autre côté de la place centrale, des enfants s'ébattaient joyeusement et se couraient les uns derrière les autres. Des grands. Maria remarqua un groupe plus calme, qui jouait par terre. Elle eut un peu de mal à repérer sa fille. Les femmes l'avaient adoptée et comme avec leurs enfants, elles avaient exercé leurs talents picturaux sur son corps. En rentrant d'une expédition en forêt, alors qu'elle avait laissé Alma à leurs soins, elle l'avait retrouvée nue et peinte pratiquement de la tête aux pieds. L'enfant avait adoré servir de modèle. Juan lui avait raconté qu'elle s'était laissé peindre le corps pendant plus de deux heures sans protester. Quand elle avait aperçu sa mère, Alma était accourue lui montrer avec fierté comment elle était devenue belle. Le troisième jour de leur arrivée, la petite fille arborait des brassards de perles aux motifs géométriques noirs et rouges sur fond blanc. Deux jours après, s'était ajouté un large bracelet. Maria s'était inquiétée. Peut-être fallait-il retourner des faveurs, pour la peinture, les bracelets, l'attention qu'on portait à sa fille. Elle savait aussi que les peintures corporelles, même si elles avaient une signification sociale ou magique, servaient aussi à protéger celui qui les portait des insectes incommodés par l'odeur des substances utilisées. L'attention dont avait bénéficié sa fille était donc sociale et médicale. Les femmes avaient proposé à la jeune Mexicaine de la peindre elle aussi, mais elle avait gentiment refusé. Elle doutait que passer des heures entre les mains douces des femmes sans pouvoir bouger, s'avérât une expérience agréable. Elle ne sentait surtout pas assez patiente pour supporter cette épreuve. Le chef auprès de qui Maria avait exprimé ses inquiétudes, lui avait rétorqué qu'elle devait seulement s'acquitter de la tâche dont elle avait la responsabilité, que c'était là, sa contribution à la vie du village.

Les plus grands des enfants s'enfuirent soudain, ils interpellèrent les petits qui tournèrent la tête vers eux et répondirent à leur appel par des exclamations enthousiastes. Ils se levèrent, joignirent leurs cris à ceux des grands et participèrent à l'agitation qui avait pris possession des adultes un peu plus tôt.

« J'y vais, déclara Juan Ibanez.

\- Mmm. »

Maria oublia instantanément ce que lui avait annoncé son assistant et se remit à écrire en marmonnant.

 

* * *

 

Root et Shaw observaient avec un certain étonnement l'effervescence qui régnait sur la rive et qui s'intensifia quand leur pirogue accosta. Deux gamins pataugeaient dans l'eau, quand leur embarcation un peu plus tôt, était arrivée en vue de la petite plage qui accueillait une dizaine de pirogues à moteur qui, pour plus de la moitié, étaient construites en aluminium. Les deux enfants avaient levé la tête et commencé à leur adresser de grands signes amicaux de bienvenue. Arrivé à porter de voix, Meikâre leur avait crié un long discours dans leur langue natale. Les deux enfants avaient sauté de joie et avaient aussitôt disparu en courant. Meikâre paraissait particulièrement fier et heureux. Il remarqua les mines intriguées de ses deux passagères.

« Je leur ai annoncé que je ramenais trois pécaris. Ce sont de gros gibiers qu'on n'a pas toujours la chance de croiser près de nos grands villages. Mes prises seront dignement fêtées. Peut-être y aura-t-il une soirée organisée ce soir, sinon elle aura lieu demain, ou... aujourd'hui et demain !

\- Vous partagez le gibier ? demanda Shaw.

\- Oui, nous chassons pour notre famille, mais n'oublions jamais les autres, peut-être moins chanceux. Personne ne manque jamais de manger. Un des aspects les plus importants de notre culture est l'échange, l'échange de cadeaux, de services, il crée les liens entre chaque membre du village, il donne sa place à chacun d'entre nous. »

Meikâre fut accueilli comme il l'avait espéré et il rayonnait de joie. Ce jour-là, il avait tenu son rôle de chasseur, de chef de clan avec honneur. Il donna quelques recommandations à des villageois et s'excusa en riant auprès des deux jeunes femmes de les abandonner. Il leur promit de les retrouver un peu plus tard. La pirogue fut tirée sur la rive, les pécaris prestement emportés, un cortège se forma et les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent soudain seules. Elles avaient été entourées par une foule rieuse de femmes et d'hommes plus dénudés qu'habillés. Les femmes portaient toutes des brassards et de larges bracelets en perles de couleurs vives. Elles avaient été brusquement plongées après cinq jours de navigation au milieu des cris et des rires humains. La jungle était bruyante, mais rien ne s'apparentait aux éclats de voix des humains. Elles restèrent un moment immobiles, un peu sonnées, la foule les avait submergées comme une vague pour se retirer presque aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue.

« Euh... on les suit ? demanda Root.

\- Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de nos bagages ?

\- Prenons nos affaires personnelles et laissons le reste.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Les armes, la pharmacie, tes appareils photos.

\- Pff...

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça ne me dérange pas de prendre en photo la nature, mais... je n'aime pas prendre les gens en photo...

\- Tu n'aimes pas les jeux de rôles, observa Root.

\- Ça dépend, mais non, c'est vrai, je n'aime pas trop ça.

\- Pour les photos, je te comprends. J'ai visité des pays où les gens adorent se faire prendre en photos, c'est d'ailleurs assez sympa, et d'autres...

\- Où ils détestent, finit Shaw.

\- Oui. Si tu veux je peux me charger des photos de scènes de vie ou des portraits. On ne peut pas se dispenser d'en prendre si on veut garder un minimum de crédibilité comme journalistes.

\- D'ac, accepta Shaw heureuse de cet accord. Je me charge des plantes et des animaux, toi des gens.

\- Parfait, tu me montreras le matériel que t'a fourni Athéna, je n'ai pas regardé. C'est toi qui, dès le début t'es attribuée le rôle de photoreporter, du coup, je ne m'en suis pas souciée. »

Elles rassemblèrent leurs affaires personnelles et s'apprêtaient à suivre le chemin emprunté par la foule un peu plus tôt, quand surgirent une demi-douzaine de villageois.

« Nous venons vous aider à monter vos affaires au village, dit l'un des hommes en portugais. »

Root les remercia et elle les aida avec Shaw à vider la pirogue.

Le village qu'elles allaient découvrir était construit en hauteur. Il avait l'aspect traditionnel des villages Kayapos, un disque au milieu de la forêt. Les habitations étaient disposées circulairement autour d'une grande place centrale au milieu de laquelle se dressait la hutte réservée aux hommes. Éloigné des routes et destiné à être abandonné dans quelques mois, ses constructions répondaient aux critères traditionnels qu'on trouvait de moins en moins présents dans les villages plus modernes : de plus ou moins longues huttes rectangulaires faites d'une structure en bois souple, entièrement recouvertes de feuilles de palmier, du toit jusqu'au sol. Une seule ouverture, la porte. À l'intérieur, des hamacs suspendus, les réserves de nourriture et parfois de longues flûtes de cérémonie soigneusement rangées.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent un groupe d'enfants, certains d'entre eux devaient être à peine âgés de deux ans. Les deux jeunes femmes se souvenaient en avoir aperçu quelques-uns quand elles avaient abordé. Apparemment, le village n'était pas situé à cinquante mètres de la rivière et les plus petits peinaient à remonter au village. Cinq surtout qui s'étaient laissé distancer et qu'ils trouvèrent assis au milieu de la piste. Les villageois s'arrêtèrent et leur parlèrent. Ils rirent à la réplique de l'un des enfants. Trois hommes soulevèrent de terre trois des enfants, les plus gros. Les autres adultes étaient chargés. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil aux deux Blanches. Root sourit et s'approcha d'un petit garçon, un villageois lui lança trois mots et l'enfant sourit béatement à la jeune femme en lui tendant les bras. Il restait une petite fille. Elle jetait nerveusement autour d'elle des regards inquiets.

« Hé ! l'interpella Shaw. »

L'enfant se retourna, Shaw se baissa et l'attrapa. Elle resta un moment embarrassée, ne sachant comment l'installer pour la porter. À gauche, tout son poids reposerait sur son bras blessé, il était encore douloureux, même si la blessure avait guéri. À droite, si les pieds de la gamine heurtaient sa cuisse Shaw savait qu'elle hurlerait. Elle la reposa. Le visage de la petite se décomposa.

« Chiale pas ou je t'étrangle, grommela Shaw. Monte sur mon dos. »

Elle se retourna en lui désignant son épaule pour que l'enfant comprît son intention. Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de la petite. Elle passa derrière Shaw et grimpa sur son dos, Shaw l'aida d'une main. Quand la petite passa ses bras autour de son cou, Shaw les lui attrapa et la hissa plus confortablement sur elle. Elle avait mis le genou droit en terre, elle s'appuya d'une main sur le sol et de l'autre sur son genou gauche pour se relever.

« En avant ! s'écria joyeusement Root. »

Le petit garçon que portait Root joua avec ses cheveux, fasciné par leur texture et leur couleur, et lui parla durant tout le trajet, Root ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui disait et elle se contentait de sourire gentiment, ce qui semblait satisfaire l'enfant. La petite fille sur le dos de Shaw resta silencieuse. Le trajet dura à peine un quart d'heure. En arrivant, les enfants demandèrent à être posés à terre sauf deux d'entre eux. Un garçon que portait l'un des hommes du village et la petite fille accrochée au cou de Shaw. Le garçon s'était endormi et la petite fille, si elle était bien éveillée, n'avait pas manifesté le désir de descendre. Shaw perdue dans ses pensées avait oublié sa présence. Le petit garçon avait serré Root dans ses bras avant de partir en courant et Root lui avait souri en le saluant de la main, mais quand elle se releva son visage prit un air soucieux. La même appréhension habitait les deux jeunes femmes.

« Suivez-moi, leur dit un de leur porteur. Je vais vous montrer votre hutte. Vous avez des hamacs ? »

Root hocha la tête. L'homme s'en félicita et leur proposa son aide si elles rencontraient des difficultés à les fixer à l'intérieur de leur habitation.

« Mama, cria soudain l'enfant que portait Shaw. »

 

Maria Alvarez leva la tête. Un groupe d'hommes passa devant elle et s'introduisit avec des bagages dans la hutte, pour en ressortir aussitôt. Derrière, venaient deux femmes, deux Blanches. Les Américaines. Où était Juan ? Elle les détailla de la tête aux pieds.

Premier constat : elles marchaient toutes deux la tête baissée et arboraient, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir de leur visage, une expression aussi sombre l'une que l'autre. Mâchoires crispées, lèvres serrées, sourcils froncés. La vie ne se présentait sans doute pas comme elles le voulaient... Étaient-elles en colère ou contrariées ? Difficile à dire. Leur voyage avait aussi laissé des traces. Maria aimaient bien le style baroudeur et elle sourit, il leur seyait parfaitement. Elle tiqua cependant quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le crâne rasé de la plus petite des deux femmes. Elle gardait de mauvais souvenirs de femmes rasées. Des souvenirs de violence et de haine. Elle remarqua qu'elle boitait légèrement de la jambe droite. Elle découvrit soudain que Crâne Rasé portait sa fille sur son dos. Alma lui adressait des grands signes de la main en s'accrochant fermement au cou de sa porteuse.

« Tu peux me poser s'il te plaît ? demanda en espagnol la petite fille à Shaw. »

Un pur accent mexicain du nord. Shaw sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle fit glisser l'enfant de son dos, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder devant elle, pestant contre le hasard qui lui avait placé entre les mains la fille de celle qu'elle redoutait de revoir.

« Muchas Gracias ! lui lança la petite avant de courir vers sa mère. Maman, elles sont arrivées sur le bateau avec de gros whams.

\- Des whams ? l'interrogea Maria.

\- Oui, pour manger.

\- Ah !

\- Je peux aller jouer ? demanda Alma en désignant le groupe des enfants qui s'était reformé de l'autre côté de la place centrale. Ils s'ébattaient à proximité des femmes en train de préparer le repas du soir.

« Vas-y, je reste ici. »

Maria l'observa traverser la place en courant à petits pas, les jambes écartées, puis elle retourna son attention vers les deux nouvelles arrivantes. Elles se comportaient vraiment d'une étrange façon. Aucune des deux n'avait bougé. L'une regardait à droite et à gauche comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un tout en évitant clairement de croiser son regard et Crâne Rasé s'arrachait frénétiquement la peau des doigts en regardant ses pieds. Le juge qui se tenait toujours en alerte chez Maria Alvarez, rendit sa sentence : elles cachaient quelque chose. Elles n'avaient pas la conscience tranquille. Elle sourit avec condescendance. Elles étaient aussi nulles l'une que l'autre à dissimuler leurs sentiments, des proies faciles, amusantes.

« Bonjour, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire par ici ? Du tourisme ? »

Aucune ne répondit. Crâne Rasé s'excita plus encore sur ses doigts, mais la deuxième tourna lentement son regard vers elle et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en pâlissant.

« Vous vous attendiez à quoi en venant ici ? continua Alvarez d'un ton narquois. Un lodge grand confort dans la jungle ? Vous êtes un peu âgées pour avoir fugué de chez vos parents. Donc, je suppose que vous êtes venue **s** jouer aux aventurières... et que vous déchantez. Vous avez essayé les asticots ou les larves de je sais quoi vivants au repas ? Mais... si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a raconté Alma, vous allez y échapper, vous avez ramené de la viande.

\- …

\- Vous voulez aller aux toilettes ? continua-t-elle moqueuse. Vous n'avez peut-être pas de papier, ici ce...

\- Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! cracha Shaw hargneuse.

\- Oh ! Je vous ai offensée, je suis désolée, s'excusa Maria pleine d'ironie, très satisfaite de son effet. »

Shaw leva la tête furieuse et croisa le regard de la jeune Mexicaine. Maria se figea, une incroyable pâleur venait d'envahir les traits de la femme qui lui faisait face. Elle surprit ses poings se contracter. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle lisait des émotions contradictoires dans son regard. De la colère, de la haine même, de la tristesse, de l'angoisse. Mais ce qui la médusa, c'est qu'elle eut la désagréable et fulgurante impression que la jeune femme la connaissait, la reconnaissait. Maria Alvarez savait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, elle ne l'aurait jamais oubliée, pas un visage comme le sien, pas un regard comme le sien. Qui était-ce ? Pourtant... si. Ses traits ne lui semblaient pas si inconnus. Mais où aurait-elle pu bien la croiser ? Maria commença à lister les possibilités, mais l'autre jeune femme la détourna de son inventaire.

« Sam... »

Root posa la main sur l'épaule de Shaw. Maria n'avait pas manqué son entrée, Root savait très bien ce que Shaw ressentait. De l'exaspération et de la frustration. Maria venait de se montrer odieuse et Shaw était restée désespérément et stupidement muette. Shaw aimait Maria et n'avait jamais su lui exprimer son affection. Elle lui avait offert son couteau et son geste, même si elle ne le regrettait pas, lui avait toujours semblé un peu ridicule et enfantin, elle aurait pourtant voulu que Maria comprît ce qu'il signifiait. Mais Shaw avait fui comme une idiote après le lui avoir glissé dans la main sans même la regarder et n'avait pas su avec certitude si la jeune femme avait compris son message. Et maintenant, elle se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise. Elle ne maîtrisait absolument pas la situation, n'avait aucune idée de comment se comporter et qu'une seule envie : gifler cette fichue insupportable Mexicaine si sûre d'elle-même.

Root comprenait, elle ressentait la même chose. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Avoir les souvenirs de Shaw et les sentiments qui allaient avec, oui. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, elle vivait sa propre vie, se forgeait ses propres souvenirs. Elle expira longuement, croisa pour la deuxième fois le regard d'Alvarez et réalisa que se débarrasser de ce que Shaw avait pensé de la jeune juge et ressenti pour elle, ne serait pas si aisé.

« Bonjour, excusez notre arrivée... euh... notre impolitesse. Le voyage a été long et difficile. Nous sommes journalistes, nous travaillons pour le _National Geographic,_ ils _.._.

\- Ah oui ? fit Alvarez sur un ton plus que dubitatif avec un petit sourire en coin qui montrait qu'elle n'était pas dupe des mensonges éhontés que lui servait Root. »

Et elle ne prit même pas le soin d'écouter ce que Root allait rajouter.

« Vous n'êtes pas des blogueuses plutôt ?

\- Je v... fulmina soudain Shaw.

\- Sam ! la coupa précipitamment Root en la poussant sans ménagement vers l'entrée de la hutte. Il faut qu'on s'installe avant la nuit ou le dîner... Et il faut que je refasse ton bandage.

\- Ouais, dans le noir, super idée !

\- Avance ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent, laissant une Maria Alvarez sidérée. Elle maniait d'une main de maître l'art de déstabiliser ses interlocuteurs. Elle s'était forgée ses armes au cours de ses études de droit, les avait aiguisées sur le banc des tribunaux et dans son bureau de juge, puis au cours de ses meetings politiques, au micro de l'assemblée, mais la victoire qu'elle venait de remporter sur les deux femmes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, la facilité avec laquelle elle venait de les déstabiliser, de faire sortir de ses gonds la plus petite des deux, la surprenait. C'était curieux. Elle consulta sa montre. La nuit allait tomber dans un peu plus de deux heures, elle relut ce qu'elle avait écrit avant d'être dérangée, vérifia ses notes et chassa toute autre pensée parasite de son esprit.

 ...

 

À l'intérieur de la hutte, Shaw rageait. Elle lâcha brutalement son sac sur le sol et répondit à toutes les demandes et les observations de Root en maugréant des borborygmes incompréhensibles. Root finit par ne plus rien dire.

« Je vais la tuer... Avec ou sans gosse, c'est la même emmerdeuse insupportable, l'entendit seulement marmonner Root. »

Elles suspendirent leur hamac chacune de leur côté, Root n'avait aucune envie que Shaw ne s'en prît à elle et qu'elle détournât sa frustration sur sa propre personne.

« Merde, on ne voit rien, râla Shaw.

\- Bon Sam, viens avec moi dehors, on va regarder où en sont tes petits chirurgiens.

\- Root... »

Shaw s'était soudain immobilisée et regardait fixement un hamac suspendu dans un coin de la hutte.

« Sam… ?

\- Elle... On ne va pas dormir avec elle ?

\- Euh... »

Maria Alvarez installée devant la hutte ? Trois hamacs suspendus en plus des deux leurs… ? Shaw arriva à la même conclusion qu'elle.

« Je ne dors pas ici, décida Shaw.

\- Sam...

\- C'est hors de question ! »

Elle tourna les talons et sortit. Root soupira et décida de laisser à Shaw le temps de se calmer toute seule. Elle partirait à sa recherche un peu plus tard. Elle finit de ranger leurs affaires tout en réfléchissant à la façon dont elle pourrait ramener Shaw, elle et Maria à partager de meilleurs sentiments. Root savait par expérience que les conflits conduisaient immanquablement toute opération de sauvetage à la catastrophe. Si elles voulaient protéger et sauver Maria Alvarez des mains de Samaritain, il faudrait amener la jeune femme à collaborer. Plaisamment.

La jeune juge avait toujours excellé à énerver Shaw. Dès leur première rencontre, dès leurs premiers échanges. Maria savait instinctivement où taper. Elle avait été parfois capable de mettre Shaw aussi mal à l'aise, aussi en colère que Root elle-même en était capable. Et la seule défense de Shaw consistait dans ses moments-là, à se fermer comme une huître, à fuir ou à répondre violemment à sa contrariété. Si la frustration menaçait de la submerger, elle frappait. L'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour la jeune Mexicaine ne l'arrêterait pas, il y avait même des chances pour que ce fût le contraire. Shaw exerçait sa violence contre tous ceux qui l'énervaient et ses réactions s'avéraient souvent proportionnelles aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour l'objet de son exaspération. Plus ils étaient affirmés, plus elle se lâchait. Si on voulait échapper à la dureté de ses poings, il ne fallait pas avoir le privilège d'être l'un de ses ennemis jurés ou un élu de son cœur. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à tuer ceux qui appartenaient à la seconde catégorie, mais elle n'hésitait pas à les frapper. Root en savait quelque chose : elle en avait plusieurs fois fait la douloureuse expérience.

Shaw avait le défaut de ne pas savoir ou de ne pas chercher à vouloir contrôler ses émotions, d'exiger beaucoup de ceux qu'elle aimait, d'aspirer à ce qu'ils soient proches d'elle, qu'ils la comprennent sans qu'elle ait besoin de s'expliquer et qu'ils la laissent tranquille. Si ce n'était pas le cas, dans les situations extrêmes, elle réagissait violemment ou se conduisait comme une brute. C'était une façon inconsciente chez elle d'attirer l'attention, de déclarer son affection, une tentative pour communiquer quand elle se heurtait à un mur d'incompréhension, au mur de son incapacité à communiquer verbalement, à montrer son affection. Root songea à l'enfance de Shaw et se demanda dans quelle mesure son comportement était lié à celle-ci ou à sa propre personnalité.

Elle était pourtant capable de juguler ses pulsions agressives, les missions d'apaisement qu'on lui avait confiées en Irak, puis en Afghanistan le prouvaient. Mais Root n'avait jamais trop remarqué que Shaw fît beaucoup d'efforts dans ce sens. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'en avait pas reçu l'ordre ou que ses aptitudes de négociatrice s'annihilaient quand une situation la touchait trop personnellement. Intimement. Les conflits entre des populations et l'armée américaine ne l'entraînaient pas à vraiment s'impliquer émotionnellement, elle savait dans ces conditions garder ses distances et menait avec compétence et beaucoup de finesse les négociations, même si elle n'en retirait aucun plaisir. Par contre, elle se retrouvait le plus souvent incapable de gérer les conflits qui l'opposaient à des gens dont elle voulait se faire entendre. Se faire comprendre. Shaw recelait des trésors de tendresse, mais elle ne savait pas les exprimer, sauf si elle se sentait en sécurité. Dans le cas contraire, elle se montrait réservée, renfermée et taciturne. Et si pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle tentait une interaction amicale, elle commençait souvent par se montrer désagréable, bourrue et brutale, et sous chaque querelle, chaque différent, couvait un feu de violence qu'un regard mal interprété ou une parole trop blessante suffisaient à embraser.

Elle avait changé, s'était sensiblement ouverte, laissée apprivoiser, redoutait moins les relations affectives, mais vivre avec Shaw, l'aimer et surtout être aimé par Shaw s'apparentait souvent à devoir manier une bonbonne de nitroglycérine. Tant qu'elle restait incolore, elle était totalement inoffensive, parfaitement stable, mais si elle prenait tout à coup une teinte verdâtre, si la teinte s'assombrissait, elle devenait dangereusement instable et tout dépendait ensuite du détonateur qui déclencherait l'explosion : l'énergie provoquée par celle-ci pouvait passer du simple au triple, de la simple colère à la rage la plus incontrôlable.

Sans le savoir, Maria Alvarez jouait avec le feu. Elle ne connaissait pas Shaw et si celle-ci l'agressait, Root doutait que la jeune juge se montrât aussi indulgente que Root ne l'était envers l'affection brutale que lui témoignerait Shaw.

 

* * *

 

Root changeait de chemise quand Maria se glissa dans la hutte. Elle se dirigea vers son hamac et rangea ses carnets de note dans l'un de ses sacs. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Root.

« Vous êtes vraiment journaliste ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus cordial.

\- En tout cas, il ne fait pas de doute que vous travaillez pour la justice, répliqua Root décidée à oublier les souvenirs de Shaw et à rétablir un équilibre de force plus avantageux en sa faveur.

\- Vous trouvez ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous me connaissez ?

\- Notre guide nous a parlé de vous.

\- Avec qui êtes-vous venues ?

\- Avec un chef, il s'appelle Meikâre.

\- On m'a parlé de lui. C'est donc vous qu'il est allé chercher ?

\- Oui, pas de doute là-dessus, répondit ironiquement Root.

\- Vous m'avez parues… »

Maria referma la bouche.

« Allez-y, l'encouragea Root. Vu les amabilités dont vous vous êtes fendue tout à l'heure, vous ne risquez pas d'aggraver votre cas.

\- Vous m'avez parues louches.

\- Vous étiez comment en arrivant ici ? »

La jeune juge se mit à rire.

« Vous avez raison, mais votre collègue a eu un comportement tellement bizarre...

\- Elle est spéciale.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Elle est soupe au lait.

\- Mmm... »

Root n'avait clairement pas réussi à convaincre Maria Alvarez.

« Nous sommes venues pour le _National Geographic_ , nous avons entendu parler des tensions qui ont eu lieu dernièrement. Ni moi, ni Sam, n'aimons ce qui se passe dans la région. Elle pour des raisons scientifiques, moi pour des raisons légales.

\- Vous vous y connaissez en droit ? »

Root sourit, elle avait enfin trouvé un moyen de ferrer la jeune Mexicaine. Maria l'entraîna dehors et l'invita à s'asseoir avec elle devant la hutte. Elle commença par lui poser des questions, incapable de pas chercher le mensonge derrière ses affirmations. Root joua un instant le jeu de la présumée coupable, puis reprit la main et se lança dans une véritable discussion, mais elle évita les sujets qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas sur le bout des doigts parce qu'elle n'avait plus accès au savoir d'Athéna pour combler ses possibles lacunes.

Au bout de dix minutes, Maria Alvarez laissa de côté tout ce qui pouvait la rendre insupportable, ses sarcasmes, ses insinuations désagréables, ses doutes et Root prit plaisir à discuter avec elle. C'était une passionnée, une femme intègre, intelligente et courageuse, Shaw l'avait très bien jugée. Elle sourit inconsciemment. Maria la regarda avec insistance d'un air curieux et s'arrêta de parler. Root rougit.

Oh, non ! s'affola-t-elle soudain. Elle n'allait pas commencer à se sentir troublée. Elle revit le regard plein de désir que Maria Alvarez avait posé sur elle à Chihuahua, ses mains, son corps, sa bouche, ses paroles crues... Maria se fendit d'un sourire en coin.

« Merde, jura Root à voix basse.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? susurra la jeune juge.

\- Ma collègue, dit Root précipitamment. Il est tard, il faut que je lui parle. Excusez-moi.

\- Mais je vous en prie, dit d'une voix excessivement polie la Mexicaine. »

Root se leva.

« Elle est partie en direction de la rivière, je crois. Saluez-la pour moi… conclut ironiquement Maria Alvarez. »

Root ne répliqua rien. Elle partit à grands pas en se morigénant sans indulgence. Elle avait relâché son contrôle pendant la discussion et... Pourquoi avait-elle pensé à cet épisode pathétique, et troublant. Non, pathétique, la suite avait été ridicule, et aussi bien elle, enfin... aussi bien Shaw que Maria s'en étaient ensuite voulu. Et où était passée cette tête de lard de Shaw !

 

* * *

 

Elle la retrouva assise dans la pirogue qui les avait transportées pendant six jours. Elle observait la rivière en s'arrachant la peau des doigts. Shaw n'avait pas osé monter dans une autre. En souiller une autre peut-être, elle ne connaissait pas assez les croyances et les usages de leurs hôtes pour risquer de commettre un impair, elle en commettrait bien assez comme cela au cours de leur séjour. Root monta.

« Laisse-moi, lui demanda sourdement Shaw.

\- Tu vas rester toute la soirée ici ? Tu vas dormir ici Sameen ?

\- Je ne peux pas... je suis trop... »

Shaw n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'expliquer, elle avait surtout peur d'exploser. Si cela n'avait été Root, elle se serait déjà mise à hurler. Elle se tendit et sa respiration devint laborieuse.

« Tu veux une séance de relaxation ? lui proposa Root.

\- Je ne peux pas...

\- Je n'ai pas parlé de méditation. »

Shaw se retourna vivement vers elle, attendant la suite.

« Ni d'une activité plus... intime. L'environnement me plaît moyen. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire dévorer par des fourmis ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. J'aime bien être en paix quand je suis avec toi. Quant à toi, tu aimes te concentrer, te focaliser sur ce que tu fais, ou... ce que je te fais, et...

\- Root, gronda Shaw.

\- J'arrête, bref, je ne veux pas mourir et toi, tu ne veux pas te retrouver sous les yeux d'un public.

\- Root...

\- Un petit entraînement ? Ça ne te dirait pas ?

\- Tu veux qu'on se batte ?!

\- Qu'on s'entraîne Sam. Ça te détendra.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, décréta Shaw.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis trop énervée.

\- Aucune importance, je prends le risque.

\- Non.

\- Écoute, premièrement, je te trouve bien présomptueuse et deuxièmement, tu as besoin de décompresser... et pour être franche moi aussi.

\- … ?

\- Alvarez... c'est...

\- Une véritable emmerdeuse, cracha Shaw.

\- Je ne le dirais peut-être pas comme ça... Mais...

\- C'est d'accord Root, se décida Shaw qui n'avait aucune envie de parler de Maria Alvarez. Mais...

\- Mais... ?

\- Je ne suis pas présomptueuse, laissa tomber Shaw sérieusement.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, la défia Root en lui dédiant une grimace provocante.

\- Amène-toi ! fit Shaw en se levant »

Root sourit et sortit de la pirogue. Shaw sauta à terre et dégagea une zone de combat qu'elle vérifia minutieusement, balayant ce qui pourrait les blesser, s'assurant qu'aucun danger végétal ou animal ne les guetterait une fois qu'elles se seraient engagées dans leur combat. Elles retirèrent ensuite leurs chaussures et leur chemise, ne gardant que leur pantalon et leur tee-shirt .

« Tu veux qu'on commence par des attaques/réponses ciblées ? proposa Shaw.

\- Non, combat libre, mais on alterne les attaques et on ne s'affronte pas façon combat de boxe. On enchaîne. En ju wasa.

\- Sûre ?

\- Tu veux te détendre ou pas ?

\- Okay, comme tu veux. Tu es prête ? »

Root vint se placer en face de Shaw, déjà en garde et elles commencèrent à se déplacer lentement. La jeune femme espérait qu'elle n'avait pas commis une erreur en défiant Shaw.

 

* * *

 

« Sauriez-vous où sont passées les deux jeunes Blanches ? demanda Meikâre à Maria qui avait rejoint les femmes en train de préparer le repas.

\- C'est vous qui les avez amenées ? s'enquit la jeune juge.

\- Oui, je suis venu avec elles.

\- Elles sont vraiment journalistes ?

\- Elles vont écrire un article, répondit le chef prudemment. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, j'espère que vos intentions sont aussi pures que les leurs.

\- Pures ?

\- Oui, pures. »

Maria resta sans voix, ce qui lui arrivait très rarement. Ces femmes étaient venues avec de pures intentions ? Sa conversation avec Root, drôle de nom d'ailleurs, l'avait agréablement surprise et elle s'était plu à discuter avec elle, bien que leur échange se fût fini d'une façon qu'elle n'avait pas prévue. Maria l'avait troublée sans qu'elle ne sût pourquoi. La jeune juge s'accordait à la trouver séduisante, elle aimait aussi charmer ses interlocuteurs, mais elle n'avait pas joué cette carte avec elle, elle ne comprenait pourquoi elle avait soudain souri, puis rougi, pour fuir ensuite comme une biche effarouchée. Elle n'avait pourtant pas le profil de quelqu'un de timide. Étrange.

« Vous voulez venir avec moi ? lui demanda soudain Meikâre.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna Maria de sa requête.

\- Vous êtes liées, votre chemin se confond avec le leur. Elles sont aussi là pour vous, Maria. Je peux vous tutoyer ?

\- Euh oui, répondit Maria qui s'interrogeait sur le sens de ses paroles.

\- Il est plus séant que tu sois avec moi.

\- Ah ! Je viens, accepta-t-elle. Alma ! cria-t-elle à sa fille. Je pars avec... avec ?

\- Meikâre.

\- Je pars avec Meikâre.

\- Je peux venir ? »

Maria tourna un regard interrogateur vers le Kayapo. Il secoua la tête.

« Non, reste ici. »

La petite fille crispa ses traits, contrariée, Meikâre s'adressa aux femmes présentes et l'une d'entre elles se mit à rire et appela Alma. Elle la plaça entre ses jambes et lui montra comment réaliser des petits pâtés et les rouler ensuite dans des feuilles de bananier. L'enfant se concentra sur sa tâche et quand Maria la salua, elle lui renvoya un petit signe de la main distrait.

« Merci, dit-elle à Meikâre.

\- J'ai des enfants, lui apprit-il. »

 

Il s'inquiétait pour ses protégées. En arrivant, ils avaient été séparés parce que son retour se devait d'être dignement fêté par les villageois. Mais quand il avait pris place avec les hommes devant leur maison, pour raconter son périple, exposé son choix d'avoir accordé sa confiance aux deux jeunes Blanches, de les avoir amenées au campement et, longuement écouté ce qu'il avait à savoir, il avait gardé un œil sur elles. Il avait remarqué leur comportement emprunté lors de leurs échanges avec la troisième Blanche qui ne s'était pas levée à leur arrivée pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. La façon dont Root avait poussé en catastrophe Shaw dans la hutte et comment celle-ci en était ressortie furieuse peu de temps après, comment elle s'était enfuie.

Il avait perçu son esprit troublé, son essence vitale vacillante, son être social en pleine rébellion, prêt à retourner à l'état sauvage. Il avait hésité à la suivre et puis Root était sortie et avait discuté avec la jeune femme qui les avait tant déstabilisées. La discussion avait été paisible jusqu'à ce que, pour une raison inconnue, Root perdît soudain pied. Il eût l'impression qu'un piège qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué s'était ouvert sous ses pas. Et elle avait à son tour prit la fuite.

Il porta une attention discrète sur la jeune femme qui marchait à ses côtés. Un esprit droit, fort, une essence vitale vigoureuse, un être social affirmé et puissant. Affamé. Des faiblesses et des douleurs se tapissaient dans l'ombre, mais la jeune femme luttait pour les tenir en respect, pour ne pas les laisser la distraire. Root et Sameen étaient venues pour elle. Elles le lui avaient plus ou moins avoué. Elles voulaient la garder d'un danger. D'un ennemi qu'elles combattaient et qu'elles redoutaient.

Leur ennemi ne se confondait pas avec les Compagnies et leurs hommes de main, il était autre, plus puissant, plus dangereux. Peut-être celui ou ceux qui avaient voulu arracher une partie de son humanité à Sameen. Il ne connaissait pas leurs adversaires comme ne les connaissait pas non plus la jeune membre de la Commission Interaméricaine des Droits de l'Homme. Elle ne devait même pas être consciente qu'un tel danger la guettait.

…

 

Ils descendirent lentement sur le chemin en discutant. Maria s'informait de la fonction de Meikâre au sein de la tribu, de ses voyages, de sa famille, de son opinion sur le barrage, sur l'affaire qui l'avait menée dans la jungle. Le chef répondait affablement à ses questions, s'amusant de sa curiosité parfois indiscrète, de son esprit vif. Au détour d'une courbe, ils découvrirent la rivière, ses eaux boueuses et filantes, les pirogues et sur la rive, dressées l'une face à l'autre, les deux jeunes femmes qu'ils venaient chercher.

Son éducation de Kayapos, de Mebêngôkre pour être exact, ne l'avait pas préparé à rencontrer des guerrières. Seuls les hommes occupaient cette fonction au sein de leur société. Il savait qu'au-delà des frontières, des femmes combattaient armes à la main. Il avait rencontré des policières lors de ses séjours sur le territoire des Blancs, mais elles ne s'apparentaient pas aux guerriers. Pour les Blancs, elles représentaient la loi, mais elles ne combattaient pas pour défendre un territoire ou pour en conquérir un. D'ailleurs, même les soldats qu'il avait pu croiser ne ressemblaient en rien à des guerriers. Ils n'en possédaient pas l'esprit, pas l'énergie vitale.

Les mœurs étrangères le déroutaient parfois, le heurtaient souvent, particulièrement si elles entraient en conflit avec ce en quoi il croyait. Chacune de celle qu'il avait découverte l'avait intrigué. C'était la première fois, qu'il rencontrait des femmes-guerrières, Root et Sameen appartenaient à cette caste. Elles étaient fascinantes. Il repensait aux esprits qui se démenaient à les garder ensemble, à les dresser unies contre leurs ennemis, quand Maria laissa échapper une remarque narquoise.

« Comme par hasard... »

Il la retint par le bras, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

 ...

 

Les deux jeunes femmes s'affrontaient depuis plus de vingt minutes. Shaw avait exigé une pause après seulement dix minutes de combat. Elles étaient trempées. Elle avait levé sa main pour prévenir Root qui l'avait regardée d'un œil interrogateur. Son expression avait vite glissé. Shaw avait attrapé le bas de son tee-shirt et l'avait vivement passé par-dessus sa tête pour le jeter sur sa chemise posée par terre. Quand elle se retourna vers Root celle-ci haussa les sourcils d'un air appréciateur.

« Il fait trop chaud, se justifia Shaw en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'as pas tort. »

Root l'imita et elles replongèrent dans leur entraînement. Car leur lutte avait gardé cette dimension, contrairement à ce que Root avait d'abord redouté. Shaw l'avait invitée à commencer, à lancer la première attaque. Root avait cherché une ouverture, jusqu'à ce que Shaw s'impatientât et lui demandât de foncer, d'arrêter de tempérer.

« Avance, rentre dans mon espace, lance-toi, sinon on est encore là demain. Tu sais très bien que c'est moi qui choisirai comment je veux que tu m'attaques une fois que tu te montreras menaçante. »

Root s'était avancée, Shaw avait légèrement bougé, c'était presque imperceptible, mais Root avait suffisamment acquis d'expérience pour s'en rendre compte et y répondre. Si elle ne réagissait pas comme Shaw l'avait décidé, elle se recevrait un coup et elle l'avait attaquée comme Shaw l'avait programmé parce que Root n'avait plus eu d'autre choix. C'était tout le plaisir de s'entraîner avec elle. Chaque mouvement, chaque déplacement en appelait un autre. Une lutte pour contrôler son adversaire. Elles ne s'étaient pas lancées dans un combat de boxe, mais dans un jeu bien plus subtil, les attaques appelaient une réaction dont le but était d'annihiler celles-ci. Si la réaction s'avérait efficace, l'attaquant n'avait d'autre choix que de s'esquiver pour réattaquer derrière. L'ultime esquive consistait en une roulade, soit en avant, soit en arrière, elles permettaient ainsi au combattant de se retrouver promptement sur ses pieds, de refaire face à son adversaire, de parer un coup ou de repartir à l'attaque. De ne jamais s'extraire du combat, de redevenir disponible dans un laps de temps très court.

Ce genre d'exercice demandait du souffle, un corps extrêmement détendu, un esprit toujours en alerte et une hyper-conscience de son adversaire. La moindre faute se retournait contre soi, la moindre tension dans un bras, dans une épaule, était tournée à son désavantage. Le moindre déséquilibre en entraînait un plus grand. Un décentrage, un mauvais placement, appelait un atemi, un coup de poing, de coude, de genoux ou de pieds. Et comme Shaw considérait que rien ne devait être négligé et que les règles n'avaient pas lieu d'exister en situation réelle, elle utilisait aussi le front, être à la portée de sa tête n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. On ne devait jamais négliger, avec elle, de garder ses distances, Elle ne laissait rien passer et ne pardonnait aucune erreur.

Root aimait bien ce genre d'exercice très fluide et très tonique. Avoir Shaw comme partenaire le transformait en un jeu passionnant. Elle s'y montrait souple et attentive. Réactive. L'affronter s'avérait hautement réjouissant. D'autant plus qu'elle se déliait, se mouvait avec une rapidité et une grâce incroyable, sans brutalité. Le seul danger que courait Root se limitait à ce qu'elle-même se crispât, qu'elle bloque une technique sur une articulation qui subirait un traumatisme, mais Shaw veillait à ce que cela n'arrivât pas. Dès qu'elle sentait Root se tendre, elle la prévenait, l'appelant à se détendre, nommant le point de tension, secouant ses bras pour qu'elle se décontractât.

L'exercice avait d'autre vertus que des vertus purement martiales, il demandait à ce que les deux partenaires s'harmonisent, il impliquait une communication très active entre elles, une attention jamais relâchée, beaucoup de respect aussi. Les techniques n'étaient pas exemptes de coups, ils servaient principalement à distraire l'adversaire, mais ils pouvaient aussi être portés, faire mal. Conduire au KO, à la mort. Ce n'était pas le but poursuivi, mais le danger existait.

Les deux jeunes femmes communiquaient et leur connexion ne se relâchait que quand l'une d'entre elles roulait pour échapper à une issue fatale, mais elle se réactivait aussitôt qu'elle s'était remise debout.

Shaw adorait. Elle se retrouvait plongée dans une sphère qui ne contenait qu'elle et Root, isolées du reste du monde. Elles échangeaient sans qu'aucune barrière ne se dressât entre elles, aucune ne dominait ou ne se soumettait à l'autre, elles contrôlaient tour à tour la situation, l'échange.

Shaw aimait faire l'amour avec Root parce que là aussi, tout ce qui les séparait finissait par s'effacer. Mais très vite dans ses moments-là, soumise à la puissante attraction que Root exerçait sur elle, elle perdait le contrôle de la situation. Elle se laissait emporter par ses désirs ou des émotions qui la submergeaient sans qu'elle ne pût les combattre. Elle s'en remettait alors entièrement à Root, comptant sur elle pour la guider et la protéger, elle lui abandonnait tout ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, son corps et son âme.

Shaw prenait alors vertigineusement conscience de sa vulnérabilité et si elle n'avait pas accordé une confiance quasi-aveugle à Root, elle n'aurait jamais supporté de revivre, jour après jour, à chaque fois qu'elles tombaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre ce qu'elle considérait comme une dangereuse épreuve. Root ne l'avait jamais trahie, elle savait ce qu'éprouvait Shaw, mais elle n'en avait jamais retiré avantage et Root pourtant si prompte aux sarcasmes ne l'avait jamais taquinée à ce sujet. Shaw en était parfaitement consciente. Mais ce qui rassurait Shaw, ce qui l'assurait qu'elle ne se retrouverait pas seule, perdue et abandonnée au milieu de la tempête, c'était la capacité que Root avait au cours de leur ébats de ne jamais s'éloigner d'elle. Elle ne dissimulait jamais ses sentiments quand elle était avec Shaw et celle-ci la voyait en miroir plonger avec elle, s'abandonner, renoncer aux masques, aux prétentions, elle lui donnait un accès sans restriction à tout ce qu'elle ressentait, son désir, son plaisir et tout le reste. Shaw pouvait y lire la même confiance, le même abandon, la même vulnérabilité et tout l'amour que Root lui portait. Exposé crûment, sans artifices.

Mais quand elles combattaient ainsi, sans amertume et sans rage, même si elles se retrouvaient en symbiose parfaite, elles ne se livraient pourtant pas l'une à l'autre. Leur connexion atteignait des sommets, mais elle ne les emportait pas, ne les entraînait pas à basculer dans un monde où leurs émotions explosaient, se fracassaient en mille morceaux les unes contre les autres, se mêlaient anarchiquement et les entraînaient dans la tempête au milieu de laquelle elles se perdaient et se retrouvaient accrochées l'une à l'autre. Tout était sous contrôle quand elles combattaient, et fait très rare en ce qui concernait Shaw, elles s'amusaient beaucoup.

Shaw souriait.

Quand elles avaient débuté, Shaw se sentait mal, prête à exploser. Elle avait commencé par se montrer brutale, Root avait aussitôt relevé sa garde et l'avait rappelée à l'ordre. Shaw la surpassait en combat rapproché et Root n'avait pas envie de lui servir de défouloir, seulement de partenaire. Shaw avait pris deux minutes pour se détendre, elle s'était laissée tomber en seiza et s'était astreinte à des exercices respiratoires. Quand elle s'était sentie prête, elle avait repris place au milieu de l'aire qu'elles s'étaient aménagée et Root s'était remise en garde.

...

 

Quand Meikâre et Maria les avaient découvertes, elles luttaient au sol, avec opiniâtreté. Shaw était roulée en boule et Root face à elle et au-dessus d'elle tentait de la retourner. Shaw se redressa petit à petit, Root la ceinturait, collée à son dos, Shaw glissa lentement entre ses bras et prit appuis sur ses cuisses. Elles tournèrent ensemble. Meikâre amateur de lutte et lui-même bon lutteur apprécia en connaisseur. Maria affichait une moue narquoise.

Shaw laissa Root la pousser en arrière et soudain elle se relâcha complètement et Root ne rencontra plus aucune résistance, elle partit en avant, incapable de rétablir son équilibre ou de retenir Shaw qui se laissa tomber à terre. Celle-ci comptait sur la présence d'esprit de Root pour se projeter en avant. Si elle réagissait trop tard ou restait collée à elle, elle s'écraserait au sol et Shaw lui tomberait dessus. Root devait aussi donner une impulsion assez forte pour passer par-dessus Shaw. Si elle ratait son coup, elles risquaient de se blesser toutes les deux. Root plongea, roula loin derrière et se releva aussitôt pour repartir sur Shaw, un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres. Shaw avait roulé en arrière sur une épaule et s'était retournée, mais elle se trouvait toujours à genoux quand Root lui arriva dessus. Elle tendit une main menaçante, Root la saisit pour se protéger, Shaw enserra son poignet avec sa deuxième main et la fit passer sur la pointe des pieds derrière elle et quand ses mains revinrent se placer devant elle comme si elle abattait un sabre, le mouvement projeta Root vers avant. Shaw se releva.

« Pas mal, approuva Root un grand sourire aux lèvres. Arrive Sam ! »

Shaw s'approcha d'un pas ferme, lança un poing, mais Root s'effaça derrière elle juste avant qu'il n'arrivât, elle plaqua une main sur la joue de Shaw et lui colla la tête contre son épaule. Elle effectua un tour complet sur elle-même, puis elle pivota souplement des hanches dans la direction opposée et Shaw emportée par le mouvement, en déséquilibre sur l'avant, la tête coincée sur l'épaule de Root fut brusquement basculée vers l'arrière et partit en chute.

« Okay... viens, la défia-t-elle en se relevant. »

Leur affrontement semblait factice pour un observateur non-initié, Meikâre ne l'était pas et Maria, même si elle n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié les arts martiaux, avait cependant suivi des cours de self-défense dispensés par des policiers. De narquoise, son expression devint soucieuse. Les deux combattantes possédaient de réels talents martiaux. Elles s'affrontaient amicalement, mais naviguaient aux frontières du combat réel. Quand les poings ou les atemis partaient, elles les retenaient, mais elles étaient rapides et si l'une d'entre elles marquait un temps de retard, elle s'exposait aux coups. Elles ne se ménageaient pas non plus et dans les luttes au corps à corps, elles combattaient âprement, aux limites de la brutalité.

Elles dégageaient aussi beaucoup d'énergie, de sensualité, ne put s'empêcher de penser Maria. À demi-nues, en sueur, les muscles bandés, le souffle court, leurs yeux brillants, leurs sourires, leurs déplacements, tout concourait à leur conférer un charme animal.

« Il est temps de mettre un terme à leur lutte, déclara Meikâre.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est plutôt intéressant.

\- Oui, mais elles s'abandonnent trop aux esprits sauvages, j'ai peur qu'elles ne les contrôlent plus et qu'ils les transforment. Et puis, la nuit va bientôt tomber, il faut rentrer au village. Il n'est pas bon de rester dans la forêt la nuit.

\- Il y a des animaux sauvages ?

\- Il y a les esprits. »

Maria avait un peu mal à comprendre le rapport qu'entretenaient les Mebêngôkres, puisque les hommes, mais aussi les femmes lui avaient dit qu'ainsi ils se nommaient, avec les esprits qu'ils vénéraient ou redoutaient le plus souvent. La vie des Mebêngôkres s'organisait en fonction des esprits. Il leur fallait s'en garder, s'en préserver et ne pas les offenser. Les esprits régnaient partout, dans les animaux, dans les plantes, et ceux des morts hantaient la forêt durant la nuit. Si on n'y prenait garde, ils prenaient possession de vous, lui avait-on expliqué. Maria n'était pas étrangère à la notion d'esprit, ils participaient aussi à la vie des Mexicains et l'Église catholique n'avait pu empêcher qu'ils s'introduisent dans les pratiques religieuses. Mais cela n'avait rien de comparable avec ce que vivaient les Mebêngôkres.

Elle emboîta le pas au chef, ses deux congénères Blanches l'intriguaient. La petite surtout. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'une information importante lui manquait. Son comportement à son arrivée avait été trop particulier... et puis ce sentiment de déjà-vu la perturbait.

Root et Shaw plongées dans leur combat, si elles avaient très vite repéré l'arrivée de Meikâre et de la jeune juge, l'avaient délibérément, et d'un commun accord tacite, ignorée. Mais quand Meikâre frappa dans ses mains, elles s'arrêtèrent tout de suite et se tournèrent vers lui, Shaw contrariée, Root interrogative.

« Les jaguars doivent retrouver le repos. »

Si Maria comprit l'allusion, Root et Shaw froncèrent les sourcils sans comprendre.

« Vous vous oubliez, leur dit Meikâre comme si elles étaient censées comprendre. Vous n'avez même plus conscience de vos corps.

\- Oh, que si ! murmura Root en promenant son regard sur Shaw. »

Meikâre ignorant son inconvenance s'approcha d'elle et lui planta un doigt entre deux côtes, Root grimaça.

« Tu ne sens plus les coups, ton esprit s'est déconnecté de ta chair et de tes os. Et toi, dit-il en pointant un doigt sur Shaw. Tu as oublié tes hôtes, tu les as négligés. Crains qu'ils ne t'en veuillent. »

Shaw porta son regard vers sa cuisse et prit un air coupable.

« Je n'ai rien pour te soigner. Vous voulez vous baigner avant de remonter ?

\- On peut ? demanda Root.

\- Oui. »

Elles se rappelèrent de la présence de Maria et ne bougèrent plus.

« Tu pourrais partager leur bain Maria, proposa Meikâre.

\- Quoi ?! laissa échapper Shaw.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes pudique ! la provoqua Maria.

\- Moi ?!

\- Le temps des combats est achevé, intervint Meikâre. Retournez à l'eau et puisez-y la sagesse et la force.

\- La sages… commença Shaw

\- Bon, assez bavardé, coupa Root. Je suis en eau. Meikâre, il faut une sentinelle ?

\- Je veillerai sur vous, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. »

Root se déshabilla, espérant que Shaw suivrait son exemple sans s'attarder sur la présence de Maria Alvarez. Elle l'entendit souffler et maugréer, n'y prêta pas attention et se jeta à l'eau.

« Root est plus sage que toi, remarqua Meikâre à l'attention de Shaw. »

Shaw ne répondit pas, Root plongea et ressortit de l'eau en s'ébrouant. Shaw grimaça et se débarrassa de sa brassière, puis du reste de ses vêtements. Elle sentait le regard de la jeune Mexicaine sur elle. Elle marcha d'un pas assuré et nonchalant jusqu'au bord de l'eau, puis bondit en avant dans la rivière. Maria la suivit du regard, nota les cicatrices, comme elle avait noté celles de Root auparavant, l'arrière de sa tête, le tatouage sur son avant-bras, sa musculature, les courbes de son corps.

« Si tu veux comprendre, tu dois apprendre, lui déclara soudain Meikâre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Elles t'intriguent, mais tu ne sauras rien si tu te conduis avec grossièreté. Il faut partager. Généreusement. Donne et elles te donneront.

\- Sam est un ancien soldat ?

\- Demande-le-lui. Gentiment. Elle a bon cœur, elle te répondra si tu ne l'agresses pas.

\- Permets-moi d'en douter.

\- Va les rejoindre. Va partager. Ne sois pas comme tous ces Blancs qui prennent sans rien offrir en échange. N'as-tu rien appris depuis que tu es parmi nous ?

\- Si. »

Maria se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau. Meikâre se retint de les invectiver. Le bain était un acte social, particulièrement quand les femmes s'y adonnaient. Elles en profitaient pour discuter, pour rire. Les trois jeunes femmes se baignaient chacune de leur côté, s'ignorant ou feignant de s'ignorer totalement. Il n'avait jamais surpris Root et Shaw se conduire ainsi depuis qu'il les connaissait. Elles se tournaient carrément le dos. Aussi incertaine l'une que l'autre. La troisième jeune femme se comportait d'une façon plus naturelle et profitait même de la situation pour continuer d'étudier ses deux compagnes. Il doutait que ses protégées prennent soin de leurs corps comme elles en avaient l'habitude, une fois leur bain terminé. À moins qu'elles ne considèrent que leur sécurité n'eût que faire du trouble que provoquait Maria chez elles. Il était curieux de voir si elles sauraient dépasser leur malaise et qui en prendrait alors l'initiative.

Son sourire s'épanouit quand il les vit sortir de l'eau, se regarder un instant en se mordant toutes les deux la lèvre inférieure, jeter un regard à Maria, retourner leur attention l'une sur l'autre. Root pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, Shaw haussa les épaules et se retourna. Root s'approcha et commença son examen. Meikâre jubila. Elles ne cessaient de lui confirmer leur connexion. Elles s'étaient accordées et la décision de se plier au rituel de leur examen corporel, malgré la présence de Maria, avait été prise d'un commun accord. Elles oublièrent la jeune femme. Maria les observa avec curiosité.

« Elles échangent, prennent soin l'une de l'autre, expliqua Meikâre. »

Maria détourna le regard et se rhabilla. Elle évoqua l'idée de rentrer seule, la complicité des deux jeunes femmes l'oppressait, mais Meikâre s'y opposa. La nuit allait tomber, c'était dangereux.

Il laissa Root et Shaw mener à bien leur examen, puis les pressa de partir.

« Nous avons des lampes Meikâre, ça ira pour ma cuisse.

\- J'espère que tu ne les as pas tous tués. »

…

 

En arrivant au village, Maria partit rejoindre sa fille, Meikâre entraîna Root et Shaw à sa suite et leur obtint une gamelle d'eau chaude. Il les envoya ensuite prendre soin de la cuisse de Shaw.

Elles s'installèrent à l'intérieur de la hutte. Root étala un duvet sur le sol et Shaw s'assit dessus.

« Tu veux t'en occuper Sam ?

\- Mmm... non, vas-y. »

Root défit le pansement détrempé et retira la gaze qui protégeait la plaie infectée de Shaw et ses petits chirurgiens. Une majorité d'asticots avaient succombé à l'entraînement, écrasés, d'autres n'avaient, semblait-il, pas apprécié le bain.

« C'est pas mal, se félicita Root après avoir retiré tous les vers morts et examiné la plaie. C'est presque propre.

\- Laisse-moi regarder…

\- Dans un ou deux jours, ce sera entièrement nettoyé.

\- Ouais, après j'essaierai de faire sécher la plaie.

\- Ce ne sera pas très beau sur la plage.

\- Elle me rappellera Lepskin, murmura Shaw sombrement.

\- As-tu vraiment besoin d'une cicatrice pour t'en rappeler ? lui demanda gentiment Root.

\- Non, mais ça me… j'aime bien avoir… ça me… euh… C'est comme une marque, une preuve. Personne ne peut me l'enlever.

\- C'est pour ça ton tatouage ?

\- Oui.

\- …

\- J'avais besoin de savoir que… de me sentir appartenir à quelque chose, d'être, essaya d'expliquer Shaw.

\- Comment cela ?

\- J'étais un bon médecin, un bon officier, répondit Shaw d'une voix plus assurée. Personne n'a jamais remis en doute mes compétences, pas après m'avoir vu exercer mes fonctions, de médecin, de chirurgien, d'officier, de tireuse, de négociatrice. Et euh... je me suis sentie à ma place à l'hôpital, à l'armée aussi. Ils m'ont virée en médecine, mais ils n'ont jamais remis en cause mes compétences.

\- Pourquoi alors, tu ne portes pas un tatouage de ton temps à l'ISA ? D'Athéna ?… de moi ? ajouta Root dans un souffle langoureux.

\- Pff, t'es con !

\- Je n'ai jamais remis en cause tes capacités Sam, et tu as ta place réservé à mes côtés, se défendit Root.

\- Je sais. Je pourrais d'ailleurs...

\- Ah oui ?! s'écria Root ravie. Tu te ferais tatouer quoi pour moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, une pie ?

\- Une pie ?! s'exclama Root déçue.

\- Ouais, ça jacasse et c'est insupportable ! rétorqua Shaw narquoise

\- Tu n'es pas gentille, bouda Root.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu suggérerais ?

\- Je ne suis pas très fan des tatouages, mais euh... ma signature ?

\- Ta signature ?

\- Oui, de pirate.

\- T'as une signature ?

\- Oui, chaque pirate en a une. J'en ai changé, il n'y a pas longtemps.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- La racine carrée d'un marteau.

\- Un marteau ?

\- Toi, Sameen. »

Shaw plongea son regard dans le sien. Root se pencha vers elle, mais Shaw leva la main et lui posa le bout des doigts sur les lèvres.

« S'il te plaît, non, murmura Shaw. »

Root se redressa, sentant la peur de Shaw, celle de se faire surprendre.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tatouage Root, reprit Shaw cherchant à ce que Root ne se sentît pas blessée d'avoir été repoussée. Je n'ai pas besoin de me rappeler que j'existe pour toi, pour Athéna ou pour l'équipe. Je sais que j'ai ma place avec vous, avec toi. Et… il ne manque rien, conclut Shaw avec conviction.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te manquait à cette époque ? décida de lui demander Root. »

Shaw lui semblait prête à la confidence.

« De la reconnaissance, dit Shaw d'une voix sourde en baissant la tête. »

Root fronça les sourcils, Shaw lui avait raconté qu'elle s'était faite tatouer après avoir été nommée Capitaine. Sa déclaration lui sembla complètement illogique.

« Je ne comprends pas…

\- J'avais téléphoné chez moi.

\- Et… ?

\- Elle m'a raccroché au nez. »

Oh… Root resta muette. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de demander plus d'explications à Shaw. Le pronom féminin, la pointe de ressentiment, de peine, les conséquences que cela avait entraînées. Les retrouvailles au lac de la Prune promettaient d'être difficiles.

« Ça ne te fait pas des titis ? demanda soudain une petite voix en espagnol. »

La fille de Maria Alvarez se tenait debout et regardait les yeux grands ouverts, les asticots se tortiller sur la cuisse de Shaw. Elle s'accroupit pour mieux regarder.

« Pourquoi tu as des yecks ? Tu as mal ?

\- Des yecks ? demanda Shaw pas très sûre d'avoir compris. »

L'enfant pointa un doigt vers les asticots.

« Non, ils ne font pas mal.

\- Ils font quoi ?

\- Ils me soignent, c'est infecté, ils mangent les chairs pourries ».

Shaw ne faisait aucune différence entre un enfant de deux ans et un adulte, elle expliquait les choses de la même façon, considérant que quel que soit l'âge, tout le monde était en mesure de comprendre. Root approuvait, elle avait toujours détesté petite qu'on la prît pour une arriérée mentale, Shaw partageait certainement son expérience.

« Ils sont gentils alors ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ceux-là ? Ils sont morts ? demanda Alma en désignant les vers que Root avait retirés de la plaie de Shaw.

\- Oui.

\- Il faut les enterrer, déclara solennellement l'enfant.

\- …

\- Tu peux les enterrer avec moi... proposa la petite fille à Shaw.

\- Euh.

\- J'ai peur toute seule. Et s'ils sont gentils, il faut les enterrer. C'est gentil.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Root.

\- Alma.

\- Alma, il faut que je refasse son pansement à Sam, et euh après vous irez enterrer les vers.

\- Quoi ?! râla Shaw

\- Sam…

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Par hygiène !

\- C'est débi…

\- Tu vas aller avec Alma enterrer tes petits chirurgiens parce que c'est gentil… lui dit Root en détachant chaque mot.

\- …

\- Sam... insista Root l'air entendu.

\- Euh, bon d'accord, céda Shaw. Mais je ne vois…

\- Tu devrais, la coupa sèchement Root.

\- Oh… tu veux dire qu'être gentille avec Alma, dit lentement Shaw. C'est…

\- Mieux, oui.

\- Okay, mais…

\- Tu n'es pas gentille ? demanda la petite fille à Shaw.

\- Qui moi ?

\- Sam est très gentille Alma, mais elle est très timide, expliqua Root..

\- Root !

\- Chut ! fit Root l'index sur les lèvres.

\- D'accord, je t'attends, déclara Alma, mise en confiance par la déclaration de Root. »

Alma s'assit à côté de Shaw. Root interrogea celle-ci du regard, Shaw soupira et bougea les mains en signe de rémission. Elles ne chassèrent pas l'enfant, elle avait déjà vu le pire avec les asticots et il ne leur restait que le pansement à mettre en place. Root s'exécuta.

« Tu es docteur ? demanda Alma à Root.

\- Non, mais Sam, oui.

\- Je veux être docteur pour les animaux, déclara Alma.

\- Mouais, t'as raison, ils sont moins cons que les humains, bougonna Shaw.

\- Sam !

\- Pardon, ils sont moins énervants, se corrigea Shaw. »

Alma riait pour le gros mot qu'elle connaissait et parce que Root avait repris Shaw. Quand Root eut finit, elle sortit une gaze propre et plaça les asticots morts dessus.

« À qui je les confie ?

« Moi ! s'écria Alma. »

Root les lui tendit. Shaw renfila un pantalon. La petite l'attendait sagement. Ensuite, elle glissa sa main dans celle de Shaw et la tira. Shaw partit avec l'enfant sous le regard bienveillant de Root. Elle désinfecta les précelles dont elle s'était servie pour retirer les asticots et roula le pansement et la gaze ensemble. Elle demanderait si elle pouvait les jeter dans le feu pour les brûler.

Maria se trouvait assise près du feu, elle avait vu sa fille sortir de la hutte main dans la main avec Crâne Rasé et elle s'apprêtait à se lever quand Root apparut. Elle l'interpella.

« Elles vont où ?

\- Enterrer des yecks. »

Maria la regarda interloquée. Root sourit.

« Elles vont revenir, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais que Sam vous fait penser à un repris de justice et qu'elle ne vous inspire pas confiance, mais je peux vous assurer que votre fille ne peut pas être plus en sécurité qu'en sa compagnie. »

 

* * *

 

Le village avait décidé de fêter la chasse de Meikâre. Deux des pécaris avaient été préparés pour le dîner. Les femmes avaient pillé toutes les réserves de nourriture entreposées dans les huttes. Les hommes s'étaient peints et avaient revêtu des coiffes de plumes multicolores, des ornements de perles. La soirée promettait d'être joyeuse et le dîner abondant.

Danses, chants, musiques animèrent le copieux repas. Shaw apprécia au-delà toute mesure le pécari grillé et quand Meikâre vint lui rappeler qu'il lui avait promis de la viande et qu'il lui souhaita bon appétit, il la mit en garde.

« Ne mange pas trop, crains qu'à force de trop de viande de pécari tu n'en deviennes un toi-même. »

Root éclata de rire et donna un coup d'épaule à Shaw assise à ses côtés.

« Mon petit pécari d'amour !

\- Rwaut… râla Shaw la bouche pleine. »

Meikâre sourit.

« Veille sur son esprit Root.

\- Comme elle veille sur le mien, lui affirma Root très sérieusement.

\- Alors, je ne m'inquiète plus. »

Des hommes l'appelèrent et Meikâre les quitta pour danser.

Le festin se poursuivit une bonne partie de la nuit. Les Mebêngôkres n'invitèrent pas, comme Shaw l'avait d'abord craint, les étrangères à se joindre à leurs danses et elle resta tranquillement assise à manger, à éviter le regard d'Alvarez, à profiter de l'ambiance joyeuse et de la présence discrète de Root à ses côtés. Bien plus tard, Shaw n'ayant manifesté aucune envie de rejoindre la hutte, Root laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Shaw, elle sentit celle-ci bouger et prévint son mouvement.

« Elle est partie se coucher, la rassura Root. J'ai vérifié. »

Shaw se détendit immédiatement et s'installa confortablement. Root s'endormit très vite, épuisée par sa journée. Il était tard et depuis cinq jours, elles s'étaient réglées sur le soleil et elles s'étaient rarement endormies plus de deux heures après la tombée de la nuit. Meikâre les avait levées aux premières lueurs de l'aube ce matin-là comme tous les précédents. Sa journée de dix-huit heures venait d'avoir raison d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Shaw seule, ni se quereller avec elle. Il faisait assez chaud pour dormir dehors et Shaw déciderait toute seule de la façon dont elle désirerait finir sa nuit et la réveillerait si elle le jugeait nécessaire. Root savait qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Shaw la sentit s'alourdir sur elle. Elle resta à regarder les hommes danser, les femmes chanter, le feu les accompagner, les plongeant alternativement dans l'ombre ou la lumière.

Beaucoup de villageois imitèrent Root et s'endormirent à même le sol. Parfois les uns servant d'oreiller aux autres. Shaw déplaça doucement Root et fit glisser sa tête sur ses genoux. La jeune femme gémit et l'appela.

« Sameen... ?

\- Shhh, dors.

\- Mmm. »

Shaw lui caressa gentiment les cheveux, Root se frotta la joue contre elle et soupira d'aise. Shaw attendit un moment, s'assura qu'elle s'était rendormie et se coucha sur elle. Elle posa sa tête confortablement sur sa hanche, une main sur ses côtes. Elle avait conscience de partager une position très intime avec Root, d'être exposée aux regards des autres, mais Shaw décida que pour une fois, cela n'avait aucune importance parce qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules autour du feu à partager dans leur sommeil de l'affection ou de la complicité, parce que Shaw n'arrivait plus à garder les yeux ouverts, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas dormir dans la hutte avec Alvarez, parce qu'elle se sentait bien auprès de Root, parce qu'elle voulait dormir contre elle et parce qu'elle espérait de cette façon bénéficier d'un sommeil paisible, ce que la nuit ne lui refusa pas.

...

 

L'aube les trouva dans la même position. Le village commençait à s'éveiller et Shaw ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Root. Elle lui replaça délicatement des mèches de cheveux, les écartant de son visage et surprit le sourire que Root essayait de retenir.

« Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? lui demanda Shaw.

\- Non, pas trop, mentit Root qui avait profité autant qu'elle en avait pu de la situation.

\- …

\- Tu es un agréable oreiller et une merveilleuse couverture, Sameen.

\- Pff, souffla Shaw.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui. Tu ne veux pas te relever ? lui demanda Shaw en lui soulevant la tête. »

Root accéda à sa demande sans émettre de commentaires, déjà assez étonnée que Shaw ait accepté de dormir lovée sur elle sur une place publique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? demanda Shaw

\- Je ne sais pas trop, fit Root en s'étirant.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on peut simplement rester ici à jouer aux journalistes ? À travailler sur le dossier qu'Athéna se chargera de publier dans le _National Geographic_ ou ailleurs ? proposa Shaw. Alvarez est avec nous, il ne peut rien lui arriver. Nous nous sommes enfoncées loin dans la jungle, on ne peut pas se barrer sans explication comme ça avec Alvarez et sa gamine. Mais on peut simplement attendre de rentrer avec elle. Durant le trajet du retour, on pourra lui parler. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Que c'est plutôt un bon plan, mais pas si Maria décide de rester un mois. Samaritain risquera de la retrouver.

\- Va lui parler. Tu l'aimais bien Root et je crois que c'était réciproque.

\- Trop sympa Sam ! »

Shaw se renfrogna. Root faillit lui rappeler qu'elle ne connaissait la jeune Mexicaine qu'à travers ses yeux et qu'elle ne se sentait pas beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'elle en sa compagnie. Elle garda ses réflexions pour elle dès que Shaw commença à se ronger les ongles dans l'attente de sa décision.

« C'est d'accord, acquiesça Root. Nous avons un peu discuté hier. Elle se montre plutôt intéressante quand elle renonce à agresser les gens… »

Shaw sentit le regard amusé de Root peser sur elle.

« Quoi ? fit-elle hargneuse.

\- Vous avez des points communs... Toi aussi, tu deviens très intéressante quand tu oublies de jouer à l'ours mal léché.

\- Ah, ah, très drôle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sameen, je sais bien qu'une fois à l'abri au fond de ta tanière, tu te transformes obligeamment en gros nounours.

\- Mais t'es vraiment débile !

\- J'ai toujours aimé dormir avec un gros nounours, continua Root. Ils me tiennent chaud, ils sont confortables et je me sens rassurée et aimée quand je dors avec l'un d'eux dans mes bras.

\- Ah ouais, tes nounours ? fit Shaw en insistant sur l'adjectif possessif. Pourquoi ? T'en as toute une collection ?

\- C'est une façon de parler Sam... Je n'en ai qu'un, chaud, bien rembourré et adorable... »

Root se pencha vers Shaw.

« Très chaud… lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille en soufflant dedans au passage. »

Shaw fit un bond et vérifia que personne ne les regardait.

« Si tu continues, je t'écrase par terre !

\- Sam… soupira Root langoureusement avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Abrutie, c'est pas drôle en plus, fit Shaw en lui donnant un coup de poing amical sur le haut du bras.

\- Tu as chaud ? plaisanta Root en levant les sourcils. »

Shaw se fendit d'une grimace entendue, mais son regard exprimait de la gêne et de la contrariété.

« Désolée, se reprit Root sincère. »

Shaw avait raison, ce n'était pas drôle. Root savait qu'elle avait éveillé son désir, elle ressentait le même trouble et n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir y succomber avant longtemps, du moins pas d'une manière qui les satisfît vraiment. Root n'avait aucune envie de blesser Shaw, de l'entraîner sur un terrain qui l'avait peut-être laissée indifférente avant, mais sur lequel elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver maintenant, surtout avec Root. De faire cela à _la sauvette_ selon l'expression qu'avait employée Shaw au Kurdistan.

Root appréciait les exigences de Shaw en matière de confort et d'intimité, elle aimait prendre son temps aussi, même si parfois, les circonstances les avaient jetées dans un lit sans qu'elles ne pussent s'y ébattre aussi longtemps qu'elles l'eussent souhaité.

Elles étaient assez proches, assez complices pour se satisfaire d'une relation exclusivement amicale. Root ne gâcherait pas l'harmonie qu'elles partageaient depuis une semaine, pour dix minutes de sexe qui laisseraient Shaw frustrée et en colère. Et qui la laisserait elle-même insatisfaite. Enfin... Root devait s'avouer qu'elle comptait surtout sur Shaw pour juguler leur attirance réciproque. Elle avait du mal à résister à ses désirs et ce depuis très longtemps, mais Shaw avait toujours su refroidir ses ardeurs ou du moins résister aux siennes. Quand elle avait décidé pour une raison ou pour une autre qu'elle ne céderait pas, il était très difficile à Root de contourner ses défenses, encore plus de les abattre. Même si Shaw mourait littéralement d'envie de lui sauter dessus, sa volonté pliait rarement. Elle analysait froidement les conséquences que cela impliquerait si elle cédait. Si elles s'avéraient négatives et que les bénéfices retirés seraient moindres que les dommages subis, rien ne pouvait la faire plier. Et depuis qu'elle était revenue, Shaw veillait encore plus jalousement qu'avant à sa sécurité et à son intimité. La protection personnelle de son intimité s'étendait à Root. La sécurité, à tous ceux qui se trouvaient mêlés à sa vie, à tous ceux dont elle se sentait responsable.

 ...

 

Une femme les appela pour partager un petit déjeuner composé d'un plat de manioc épicé, de fruits frais et de restes de viande de pécaris grillée. Elles vinrent prendre place parmi les villageoises. Maria Alvarez arriva avec sa fille sur la hanche et s'installa en face d'elles.

« Vous n'avez pas dormi dans la hutte, observa-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? On vous a manqué ? répondit Shaw acerbe.

\- Pas spécialement. »

Alma s'approcha de Shaw et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

« Ils travaillent toujours ?

\- Oui, répondit Shaw plus gentiment, comprenant de quoi voulait parler l'enfant.

\- Tu les sens ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand ils auront fini ?

\- Aujourd'hui ou demain.

\- Tu vas les tuer après ?

\- Non.

\- Tu vas en faire quoi ?

\- Les emmener dans la forêt.

\- C'est bien, approuva l'enfant visiblement soulagée. Je pourrais venir avec toi ?

\- Oui. »

La petite fille se releva et repartit voir sa mère.

« Elle va les remettre dans la forêt.

\- Tu vois, il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter, lui répondit gentiment Maria.

\- Mmm. »

Alma avait raconté à sa mère que l'une des _dames_ , avait des yecks dans la jambe, mais qu'elle en avait tué sans faire exprès et qu'elles étaient allées, elle et la _dame_ les enterrer. Maria pourtant habituée aux discours décousus de sa fille, qui comme tous les enfants sautait du coq à l'âne et considérait que leur interlocuteur lisait dans leurs pensées, ne comprit pas à quoi elle faisait allusion, s'interrogeant sur la nature des yecks qui désignait dans le vocabulaire propre à sa fille des insectes ou de très petits animaux. Elle lui avait posé des questions. Qui était la dame ? Comment étaient les _yecks ?_ Que faisaient-ils dans la jambe de la _dame ?..._ et Alma lui avait répété avec la patience d'une enfant qui pense que les adultes ne comprennent jamais rien à rien, ce que Shaw et Root lui avaient expliqué : l'infection, les vers qui mangeait la chair morte, ceux qui étaient morts et qu'elles avaient enterrés. Son vocabulaire était restreint, mais c'est ce que Maria avait interprété du discours d'Alma. L'enfant avait ajouté que Shaw était docteur et qu'elle disait que les animaux étaient moins cons que les hommes. Maria l'avait reprise en entendant le mot grossier et Alma se défendit en désignant Shaw du doigt et en affirmant :

« Elle a dit comme ça. »

Décidément Crâne Rasé multipliait les compétences : journaliste, soldat, médecin, qu'est-ce qu'elle cachait encore ? En tout cas, elle avait fait une forte impression sur sa fille bien que Maria ne fût pas très sûre que le spectacle qu'elle avait offert à Alma était des plus recommandables pour une fillette de deux ans. Pourtant, la jeune mère ne pouvait dénier qu'elle appréciait que la _dame_ ait expliqué sans détour les raisons qui nécessitaient qu'elle ait des _yecks dans la cuisse_. La scène que Maria imaginait peu ragoûtante avait paru naturelle à l'enfant, en tant que mère Maria approuvait l'attitude de Crâne Rasé. L'enterrement des asticots dénotait aussi une... grande gentillesse et de beaucoup de sensibilité. Une gentillesse et une sensibilité... surprenantes.

« Maria, Alma peut venir avec nous à la rivière ? lui demanda une jeune femme. On emmène les enfants se baigner.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir te baigner avec nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu es la bienvenue, vous aussi, ajouta la femme en se tournant vers Root et Shaw.

\- Merci.

\- Vous êtes nos hôtes. »

Seule Alma se joignit aux femmes et aux enfants pour la baignade. Shaw demanda à Meikâre s'il lui serait possible de voir ce que les villageois cultivaient comme plantes médicinales et si quelqu'un pouvait lui parler des usages qu'ils en faisaient. Il lui proposa d'attendre l'après-midi. Les femmes sauraient mieux la guider, la culture, qu'elle soit vivrière ou médicinale, était leur domaine, et certaines connaissaient très bien les plantes médicinales, qu'elles fussent cultivées ou disponibles dans la forêt. Elle pourrait aussi discuter avec leur chaman, mais pas maintenant, Meikâre désirait partir à la chasse. Il restait un pécari, c'était trop peu pour le banquet de ce soir et le chaman ne parlait ni espagnol, ni anglais, Shaw comprenait le portugais, mais elle n'avait pas assez de pratique pour le parler. Meikâre lui servirait de traducteur et de guide.

Shaw le remercia, contrariée.

« La patience est une vertu. N'est-ce pas le temps d'écouter ce que d'autres peuvent partager avec toi ? »

Il tourna les yeux vers Maria Alvarez.

« Vos méthodes diffèrent, ainsi que votre fonction dans la société, mais vos objectifs ne sont-ils pas les mêmes ?

\- Et quels sont-ils ? demanda la jeune juge curieuse.

\- Dénoncer les crimes, protéger...

\- Protéger ? Moi, je veux bien, mais des journalistes ? »

Meikâre sourit sans répondre. Root se demandait ce qu'il savait, ce qu'il avait deviné. Il prit congé et les laissa. Les villageoises s'activèrent soudain et dans un joyeux brouhaha, partirent avec les enfants en direction de la rivière. Alma adressa un signe de la main à sa mère, un autre à Root et Shaw, et s'éloigna. Elle revint soudain en courant vers Shaw.

« Quand ils ont fini, tu n'enlèves pas les yecks sans moi, d'accord ?

\- Pff, souffla Shaw.

\- S'il te plaît, la supplia l'enfant.

\- Okay, je t'appelle quand je regarde. Ce soir avant le coucher du soleil, t'as intérêt à être là, je viendrai te chercher. »

Rassurée, la petite fille, courut rejoindre les femmes et ses camarades.

Maria regarda Shaw interloquée.

« Vous voulez qu'elle assiste à...

\- Elle l'a déjà vu et je connais les enfants, dit Shaw d'un ton bourru. Si on n'accède pas à leurs demandes, ils sont capables de vous pourrir la vie. Ils sont chiants. Je déteste les enfants. »

Maria avait d'abord souri à l'affirmation de Shaw, mais son sourire s'effaça avec sa dernière remarque. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Root sentant le conflit se profiler, parla avant elle.

« Maria, puisque nous sommes tranquilles et que nous n'avons rien de spécial à faire, vous ne voudriez pas nous éclairer sur la situation ? Vous avez été chargée du dossier du barrage de Belo Monte, vous menez une enquête à Altamira depuis plus d'un mois et demi et vous voudriez mettre fin aux exactions commises dans la région, essayer de changer les choses, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est exact.

\- Nous pouvons vous aider, vous soutenir, alerter l'opinion publique. Une petite piqûre de rappel ne lui ferait pas de mal, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Maria hocha la tête. Les connaissances que Root avait du dossier, de la situation, des lois et de la politique, l'avaient conquise quand elles avaient commencé à discuter le jour précédent. Elle restait méfiante, mais ne pouvait remettre en cause les compétences de la jeune femme. Root mena essentiellement la conversation, mais Shaw intervint régulièrement pour poser des questions concernant principalement la situation sanitaire ou l'écologie. Le sujet l'intéressait. Maria put constater qu'elle aussi possédait de vastes connaissances, même si elle semblait moins aux faits des affaires légales et politiques. Root et Shaw oublièrent le malaise qu'elles pouvaient ressentir face à la jeune Mexicaine et celle-ci, heureuse de bénéficier d'oreilles attentives et réceptives, partagea avec passion tout ce qu'elle savait et tout ce qu'elle avait appris sans aucune restriction.

 

* * *

 

En dix jours, l'équipe de Ballart n'avait obtenu aucun résultat. Ils avaient accumulé des données sur Maria Alvarez, épluché ses agendas, visité son appartement, ses bureaux et ceux de tous ses collaborateurs. Manuel Obrigas avait retrouvé son appartement entièrement retourné en rentrant chez lui un soir et ses bureaux dévastés en s'y rendant un matin. Il ne fut pas le seul. Juan Ibanez ne retrouverait pas lui non plus, son logement dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissé en partant.

Samaritain avait envoyé des agents interroger la femme de l'assistant de Maria Alvarez à Washington, mais elle ne put rien leur apprendre d'intéressant. Elle n'avait pas accompagné son mari parce qu'elle détestait les villes violentes et qu'il lui avait assuré ne pas partir pour plus de deux mois. Il l'avait appelée le 11 juin, pour lui annoncer qu'il partait accompagner Maria Alvarez dans la forêt et qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait la joindre, mais qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée.

« Pourquoi ? avait demandé l'agent.

\- Madame Alvarez ne l'emmènerait jamais avec elle si elle pensait que c'était dangereux. Mon mari travaille avec elle depuis presque dix ans maintenant et elle n'a pas hésité à le licencier quand elle a jugé que sa vie pouvait être en danger. Elle était députée à cette époque et certains Cartels ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup. Elle l'a recontacté quand elle a intégré la Commission Interaméricaine des Droits de l'Homme. Il ne risque rien. »

Ballart avait même envoyé des hommes enquêter dans des villages Mebêngôkres, mais ils étaient revenus sans avoir obtenu la moindre information.

Alice Ballart continua ses investigations, elle redoutait que son patron pensât qu'elle se montrait incompétente et pestait contre cette Mexicaine, qui semblait avoir été avalée par la forêt.

Samaritain n'avait rien à lui reprocher, il suivait le travail de son équipe et n'y avait décelé aucun manquement, aucun relâchement. De son côté, il déploya tous les moyens mis à sa disposition pour obtenir la moindre bribe d'information utile. Il se heurta à Athéna. Il commença par l'affronter, cherchant à l'éjecter des réseaux, à briser le filet qu'elle avait tendu autour d'Altamira et dans toute la région. Ils luttèrent pied à pied. Athéna avait tissé sa toile avec beaucoup de soin, les mailles étaient serrées et solides. Si Samaritain brisait une défense, une autre plus solide se formait ensuite, une contre-attaque surgissait et il fut parfois forcé de reculer.

Il recalcula sa stratégie. Athéna l'avait précédé, trompé, aveuglé. Elle devait s'être introduite dans les réseaux depuis longtemps, discrètement, prête à agir.

Athéna n'avait pas encore une puissance qui lui permit de contrer celle de de Samaritain partout en même temps. Ses ressources se trouvaient encore limitées, même si chaque jour, elles augmentaient.

Il lança une vaste opération de distraction.

D'abord sur la Canada où lui avait échappé Khatareh Deghati. Ses calculs lui avaient appris qu'il y avait 82,69% de probabilité pour qu'elle soit cachée dans la région.

Ensuite, il s'attaqua aux Russes. Alioukine échappa à l'explosion accidentelle de sa voiture, Anna Borissnova et Borkoof à une fusillade alors qu'ils faisaient des courses dans un supermarché et que des braqueurs avaient ouvert le feu sur les clients.

Probabilité pour que La Machine les protégeât ?

Calcul.

Résultat : 98,28%.

Puis, il s'occupa du Lieutenant Fusco et lança une recherche sans résultats. Le policier avait posé des vacances depuis plus d'un mois et demi, et il avait disparu.

Probabilités pour que le Lieutenant Fusco fût un agent de La Machine ?

Calcul.

Résultat : 67,34%.

Enfin, il s'attaqua aux programmes de la bourse de Tokyo et à tout ce à quoi Samantha Groves ou la Machine avaient travaillé depuis le 23 avril dernier. Depuis que cette dernière avait échappé aux programmes qui la bridaient.

Athéna détecta les attaques aussitôt qu'elles furent lancées. Elle analysa les données, comprit l'intention de Samaritain et lança des simulations. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer de se battre à Altamira et contrer toutes les attaques lancées simultanément par Samaritain.

Fusco avait des amis, il avait demandé à Root s'il était possible qu'Athéna veille sur sa partenaire à Anchorage. Élisabeth Sanders avait de la famille, Shaw n'accepterait pas que les Russes payent encore un tribut à Samaritain par sa faute et le travail que Root avait effectué pour elle ou avec elle, lui avait demandé des efforts et beaucoup d'énergie. Athéna ne pouvait pas non plus permettre qu'il soit perdu, se permettre de reculer. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de Shaw et de Root, mais elle les savait ensemble et il y a avait 93,25% de probabilités pour qu'elles eussent rejoint Maria Alvarez.

Athéna choisit de reculer à Altamira, de détourner une partie de sa puissance.

Le jour même Samaritain intercepta un appel téléphonique en provenance d'un village Kayapo.

L'homme qui appelait, demandait à son correspondant des nouvelles d'un homme se nommant Meikâre. On lui répondit qu'il était parti accompagner deux journalistes dans la forêt, dans un village provisoire.

Le jour suivant, une autre conversation lui apprit qu'un chaman se trouvait dans un village provisoire pour prendre soin de sa petite population et que celle-ci accueillait une Blanche qui voulait prendre la défense du Peuple de l'eau contre les entreprises des Blancs. D'autres communications lui apportèrent des éléments qui pouvaient sembler insignifiants. Mais pas pour lui, pas quand ils s'ajoutèrent aux données qu'il possédait déjà.

Analyse.

Résultats :

Un campement provisoire construit dans la forêt aux abords d'un affluent de la rivière Iriri accueillait trois Blanches. Deux journalistes et une femme travaillant pour un organisme international.

Probabilité pour que la femme fût Maria Alvarez ?

Calcul.

Résultat : 87,29%.

Il avait perdu la trace de Sameen Shaw.

Probabilité pour que les journalistes fussent Sameen Shaw et Samantha Groves ?

Calcul.

Résultat : 52,36%.

Il contacta Alice Ballart et affréta un hélicoptère.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

 

 

 **Ju wasa :** terme japonais traditionnellement utilisé en Aïkido. Le Ju Wasa est une pratique libre destinée à travailler ses techniques de projection (en général le ju wasa exclu toute technique d'immobilisation.). Les attaques sont souvent déterminées à l'avance, mais de bons pratiquants peuvent se libérer de toutes contraintes à l'exemple de Root et de Shaw.


	26. À fleur de peau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **TaTchou** pour ses relectures._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Les festivités qui avaient suivi leur arrivée s'étaient prolongées durant trois nuits. Les chasseurs avaient rapporté des agoutis et des tortues le deuxième jour pour compléter le pécari qui restait, et le troisième jour deux pécaris avaient miraculeusement croisé la route de deux chasseurs partis pourtant dans des directions différentes. Cela avait suffi pour que certains villageois attribuent leur aubaine à la présence des deux jeunes femmes dernièrement arrivées en compagnie de l'un des leurs.

Maria après la première matinée en compagnie des deux Américaines, avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Root. Elles avaient ensemble repris toute l'affaire du meurtre des émissaires Kayapos envoyés à Altamira et des événements qui avaient ensuite suivi. Les Mebêngôkrés affirmaient ne pas savoir ce qu'étaient devenus les ouvriers disparus. Root avait demandé à Maria si les villageois connaissaient l'emplacement du campement où ils avaient été signalés pour la dernière fois. Maria lui affirma que oui.

Root en avait alors parlé avec Meikâre et après avoir compris que le campement abandonné ne se trouvait qu'à une journée de navigation et de marche combinées du village, elle avait proposé au chef qu'il les emmenât sur place, lui assurant qu'une fois là-bas, si la moindre preuve subsistait encore, elle, Maria et Shaw seraient capables de tirer toute cette affaire au clair. Meikâre ne tergiversa pas longtemps car Root déploya devant lui ses talents d'oratrice. Elle lui vanta les qualités d'investigatrice de Maria, insistant sur son expérience de juge, ses études de criminologie, sur celles de de Shaw et d'elle-même. Meikâre ne mit pas un instant en doute ses assertions, il savait qu'elle ne mentait pas et il apprécia sa maîtrise du discours.

Les célébrations après trois jours de banquets, de danses et de chants s'achevaient et il lui proposa de partir le lendemain. Root vint annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Maria Alvarez. Elle trouvait étrange que la jeune femme n'eût pas pris cette initiative plus tôt et s'en ouvrit à celle-ci :

« Si vous saviez que vous pouviez vous rendre sur l'emplacement du camp, pourquoi n'y êtes-vous pas allée ?

\- J'avais beaucoup de travail à faire avant de penser partir mener une enquête qui m'éloignerait pour plusieurs jours du village. »

Root pencha la tête sur le côté, les excuses de Maria ne lui semblaient pas très satisfaisantes. La jeune juge s'en aperçut.

« Et puis, il y a Alma, reprit-elle. Je n'aime pas la laisser seule, je voulais attendre de voir comment elle se sentait au sein du village.

\- Vous êtes ici depuis presque quinze jours, lui fit remarquer Root.

\- Mon assistant ne m'est d'aucune utilité en forêt. Il a une peur phobique de je ne sais quoi et...

\- Et... ?

\- J'hésitais à partir seule, avoua la jeune femme à contrecœur.

\- C'est une chance que nous soyons venues alors ? sourit malicieusement Root »

La jeune Mexicaine avait grimacé, contrariée. Elle détestait qu'on pût croire qu'elle ne pouvait pas se débrouiller toute seule, qu'elle pût avoir besoin d'aide.

« Vous viendriez avec moi ? demanda-t-elle pourtant.

\- Absolument !

\- Seulement vous ?

\- Je pense que ce serait bien que Sam nous accompagne, elle a un sens de l'observation très développé, mais la décision lui appartient.

\- Elle m'évite, lâcha soudain Alvarez.

\- Mmm...

\- C'est à cause d'elle que vous ne dormez pas dans la hutte depuis votre arrivée.

\- En fait, les fêtes nous surprennent à chaque fois, voulut se justifier Root. Nous voulons y assister jusqu'au... »

Elle s'arrêta de parler en surprenant le regard moqueur d'Alvarez.

« Vous ne me ferez pas l'insulte de penser que je vais vous croire ? lui dit la jeune femme. Elle peut parfois se montrer à peu près aimable, particulièrement si Alma se trouve dans les parages ou qu'un sujet de discussion l'intéresse, mais je la mets mal à l'aise et elle m'évite ostensiblement si elle n'est pas avec vous... Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de m'observer à chaque fois qu'elle en a l'occasion. Elle me connaît ?

\- Non. »

Root avait pâli et répondu un peu trop vite.

« Je finirais bien par savoir ce qu'elle me cache. Elle me cache quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Et vous aussi, l'avait accusée Maria.

\- Vous vous faites des idées Maria, contre-attaqua Root. Évidemment que nous vous connaissons, vous n'êtes pas vraiment une personne très anodine, votre parcours éveillerait la curiosité du plus modeste journaliste travaillant pour le plus obscur journal de province. Vous relisez de temps en temps votre CV ? Nous savions que vous étiez sur cette affaire et nous avons épluché tout ce qui a pu être écrit sur vous que ce soit des comptes-rendus de procès auxquels vous assistiez, des bulletins scolaires, des rapports de l'assemblée, de la Commission, le moindre article où votre nom apparaît. Qu'il ait été publié dans des revues ou des quotidiens sérieux, ou des torchons à scandales... Vous avez une vie très intéressante. Vous êtes une personne très intéressante... pleine de surprises. Alma n'en est d'ailleurs pas la moindre. J'avoue que je suis fan et que vous ne laissez pas Sam indifférente... »

Maria la regarda attentivement cherchant à surprendre des sous-entendus. La nature de ceux-ci.

« Ah oui... ? ironisa-t-elle.

\- N'allez pas vous méprendre, s'empressa de répondre Root. Je connais vos goûts éclectiques, sans les afficher vous ne vous en êtes jamais cachée et vos adversaires ne se sont pas gênés pour les jeter en pâture sur la place publique. Vous êtes discrète, mais vous aviez des ennemis farouches, ils étaient prêts à tout pour vous abattre, socialement d'abord. Vos affaires sentimentales ne leur ont pas échappé. Mais si je peux vous donner un bon conseil... ne faites pas l'erreur de tenter une approche de ce genre avec Sam, elle...

\- … vous est réservée ? insinua perfidement Maria Alvarez.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, répondit Root sèchement. Elle vous en voudrait et il n'est jamais bon de provoquer sa colère, croyez-moi. Elle vous estime, ne gâchez pas cela.

\- Vous voulez rire ?! s'esclaffa la jeune Mexicaine.

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle m'estime ?

\- Oui. Maintenant, si vous êtes assez stupide pour ne pas le croire, c'est vraiment dommage. »

Root se leva, énervée par la conversation, les remarques tendancieuses de la jeune femme. Pourquoi se montrait-elle parfois aussi détestable ? Root l'aimait bien pour toutes les qualités qui l'avaient apparemment séduite dans la simulation de Shaw, pour les mêmes raisons qui avaient conquis Shaw. Mais elle ne la supportait pas quand elle se glissait dans la peau d'un juge cynique, qu'elle arborait son air condescendant, supérieur, imbue d'elle-même, si assurée de dominer ses interlocuteurs. Qu'elle cherchait Shaw. Qu'elle s'attaquait à elle. Root, pour une fois avait succombé à la tentation de surprotéger Shaw. De sauvegarder sa tranquillité et son équilibre. Envers et contre tout .

 

* * *

 

Shaw depuis deux jours passait son temps avec les femmes ou les hommes spécialisés dans la culture ou la cueillette des plantes médicinales, avec ceux qui assuraient les soins des villageois. Elle partageait ses découvertes avec Root quand elles se retrouvaient ensemble dans la journée ou le soir, et se montrait dans ces occasions, agréablement bavarde. Elle apprit que pour les Mebêngôkres, il existait deux sortes d'affections : celles mineures qui touchaient le corps et celles bien plus graves pour eux, qui touchaient l'esprit. Elle invita Root à rencontrer le chaman avec elle. Root possédait des compétences en psychologie et Shaw pensait que les pratiques de guérison de l'esprit employées par le chaman pouvaient l'intéresser.

Meikâro se joignit à elles et leur servit à cette occasion de traducteur. Le côté magique et spirituel des rituels de guérison, contrairement à Root, laissèrent Shaw indifférente, mais l'utilisation des plantes, leur préparation, leurs effets, éveillèrent une fois encore son intérêt.

.

Shaw avait trouvé des carnets et des cahiers vierges dans leurs bagages et elle avait adopté sans y prêter attention l'habitude de Maria Alvarez de prendre des notes, de dessiner. Ses carnets laissèrent Root admirative et pensive.

D'abord, Shaw dessinait très bien. Des plantes, des fruits, des insectes s'étalaient, parfaitement rendues dans les moindres détails, sur des pages entières de ses carnets. Root y retrouva le charme des illustrations qu'on trouvait dans les ouvrages naturalistes des siècles passés.

Ensuite, elle organisait admirablement ses notes. Elle condensait les données, les organisait, utilisant des tableaux, des flèches, des organigrammes qui naissaient comme par magie sous son crayon. Root lui avait demandé l'autorisation de consulter ses notes une après-midi et resta sidérée par la capacité analytique dont Shaw faisait preuve. Elle y reconnut l'œuvre d'un cerveau supérieurement organisé, semblable à celui d'un super-ordinateur et son cœur se contracta et se dilata tour à tour dans sa poitrine.

« Mon si joli code, avait-elle soupiré émue en serrant contre elle le carnet de Shaw. »

Shaw avait levé la tête et froncé les sourcils en face d'elle, cherchant ce qui avait pu provoquer sa réaction. On aurait dit une écolière sortie tout droit d'un manga japonais idiot. Et tout à coup, Root s'était illuminée d'un sourire béat et joyeux. Shaw n'avait trouvé d'autre réponse que de lever les yeux au ciel, sans prendre le risque de lui demander ce qui avait causé cette brusque déferlante d'émotions. Elle s'était doutée que Root la gratifierait d'un discours enflammée qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre.

...

 

Elles restèrent longtemps en compagnie du chaman. À un moment, un homme vint les déranger et le chaman s'absenta en s'excusant. Meikâre en profita pour évoquer un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur depuis longtemps. Il avait attendu que les circonstances s'y prêtassent et il lui sembla que le moment propice était enfin venu. Qu'il pouvait évoquer ses peurs et comme un chef, proposer des solutions. Shaw souffrait, il devait lui montrer la voie de la guérison.

« Tu sais Sameen, tu devrais peut-être lui demander de l'aide, lui suggéra Meikâre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Celui qui a voulu t'arracher ton esprit… il t'habite encore. Le Chaman peut t'aider à le chasser. Un esprit mauvais corrompt ton être, il est toujours présent en toi. »

Shaw pâlit, son souffle se modifia et Root inquiète lui posa une main sur le genou. Shaw la saisit et la lui serra convulsivement.

« Il te préparerait et tu pourrais aller chercher ce qui te tourmente, l'affronter et le défaire à jamais, le chasser de ton esprit.

\- Comment ? demanda Root intéressée.

\- Après une préparation physique et spirituelle, on avale le breuvage qui convient. L'esprit se libère. On a alors des visions, on voyage dans les mondes spirituels et on entre en communication avec les esprits. Le Chaman accompagne le malade et le guide. Il l'aidera à vaincre les esprits qui la hantent.

\- Comme dans un rêve ? demanda encore Root.

\- Non, on vit la vision, on en fait intégralement partie.

\- Une simulation, articula Shaw difficilement.

\- Sameen... l'appela Root alarmée par le ton de sa voix

\- Tu me proposes une simulation, murmura Shaw d'une voix blanche.

\- Un voyage en toi-même, au cœur de ton être, lui répondit Meikâre. »

Shaw s'assombrit, Root eut la sensation qu'un trou noir s'était formé auprès d'elle. Il aspirait tout, anéantissait tout, tuait même le temps qui se figeait autour et pour l'éternité dans le néant.

« Des milliers et des milliers de fois j'ai fait ce voyage Meikâre, souffla Shaw d'une voix sans timbre. J'y ai découvert les bas-fonds de mon âme, ces visions comme tu les appelles, ont tordu mon être dans tous les sens. Elles m'ont écartelée, m'ont jetée à terre, mise à genoux implorante et brisée. J'ai tué des gens que j'aimais. On ne s'en échappe que par la mort, je me suis fait sauter la cervelle des milliers de fois et quand je n'ai plus su ressortir, quand je me suis perdue, que le monde entier a glissé, l'être que j'ai découvert au fond de moi...

\- Tu as laissé ton ennemi prendre possession de toi, murmura Meikâre épouvanté. Vos deux esprits se sont mis à lutter pour conquérir la suprématie de ton être.

\- Oui, tu peux dire ça comme ça, concéda Shaw. Plus jamais je ne laisserai quelque chose ou quelqu'un prendre le contrôle de mon esprit, ni drogue, ni alcool, ni hypnotiseur, ni programme vicieux. Plus Rien. Jamais ! cracha soudain Shaw hargneusement.

Elle baissa la tête

« ... J'ai déjà parfois tant de mal à ne pas basculer, conclut-elle douloureusement.

\- Il revient dans tes rêves... murmura Meikâre. L'esprit de ton ennemi. C'est lui qui te hante la nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Et toi, dit-il en se tournant vers Root. Tu es son gardien.

\- ...

\- Mais Sameen, reprit-t-il doucement. Root ne peut vaincre ton mal. Elle sera toujours là pour te recueillir si tu tombes, si te blesses, mais tu ne peux pas remettre entre ses mains ton esprit et ta force vitale. Vos esprits doivent se dresser ensemble côté à côté... »

Shaw leva ses yeux vers lui.

« … Ils ne sont pas faits pour que l'un porte l'autre. Vous vous affaiblissez. L'esprit de Root ploie sous le poids du tien. Et toi, Sameen... ton esprit s'atrophie, ta force vitale s'amenuise. Tu as l'esprit d'un guerrier, pas d'un petit enfant, ni d'un faible. Tu perdras si tu ne reviens pas marcher d'un pas égal aux côtés de Root. Vos esprits ne peuvent faire un. Ils sont destinés à se confronter ou à s'accorder au gré des circonstances, à exister ensemble, différents l'un de l'autre. »

Les mots d'Athéna... à peu de choses près.

« Le lien qui les relie est indestructible, continua Meikâre d'un ton convaincu. Mais il n'implique aucune dépendance. Vos esprits sont forts parce qu'ils sont libres. Les enchaîner, même l'un à l'autre, c'est les vouer à l'esclavage et à la souffrance... Sameen, accepte de partir avec le chaman, la supplia-t-il.

\- C'est... impossible, je ne revivrai jamais ça.

\- Tu...

\- Meikâre, intervint Root. »

Elle sentait Shaw dangereusement se tendre à ses côtés. Meikâre scruta attentivement le visage de Shaw, il ressentit la rage qui menaçait de prendre possession de la jeune femme, ses efforts pour la contenir. Peut-être avait-il tort, peut-être que la jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de partir affronter les esprits encore une fois, puisqu'elle assurait l'avoir déjà fait des milliers de fois. Comment était-ce possible ?

Des milliers de fois ?

Peut-être son combat ne devait-il pas se gagner dans le monde des esprits, peut-être l'avait-elle trop fréquenté justement.

Des milliers de fois ?

Si c'était vrai, elle devait avoir perdu conscience du réel. Si ses expériences avaient été si dures, si effroyables qu'elle le disait, si elle s'était perdue, alors ce n'était pas dans le monde des esprits qu'elle devait retrouver l'intégrité de son esprit, mais dans celui-ci, dans celui des vivants. Il se promit d'en parler avec le chaman.

Des milliers de fois ?

Personne ne pouvait survivre à cela. Si cela était effectivement le cas, et c'était le cas, il ne remettait pas un seul instant sa parole en doute, alors Sameen possédait un esprit, une énergie vitale exceptionnelle. Elle appartenait au monde des héros légendaires, civilisateurs ou culturels. Ils lui avaient transmis une force que lui-même ne pouvait même imaginer tant elle dépassait tout ce à quoi il avait été confronté aussi bien dans le monde réel que dans celui des esprits.

« Tu es un grand guerrier Sameen, ne renonce jamais, déclara-t-il tout à coup.

\- Pourquoi... »

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Shaw hésitait à fuir. L'oppression l'étouffait, les paroles de Meikâre, tout ce qu'elles lui évoquaient. Fuir. La réalité, la vérité.

Quel courage ! Mais fuir quoi et pourquoi ?

Fuir Root et le chef Mebêngôkre ?

Meikâre ne lui avait rien dit d'insultant, ni de méprisant. Il se montrait prévenant et son attitude était seulement dictée par son sens du devoir. Maria Alvarez leur avait parlé de l'organisation sociale des Mebêngôkres. Le chef n'exerçait dans les faits aucune réelle autorité. Il conseillait et prenait soin des siens et de toute la communauté. C'était un bon guerrier, un bon chasseur et un bon orateur. Il alliait force et sagesse et Meikâre semblait réunir en lui toutes ses qualités. Il agissait envers elle en tant que tel.

Quant à Root, elle n'avait aucune raison de fuir sa présence ou son regard. Shaw reconnaissait aussi que quand elle fuyait sous le coup de la colère, de l'angoisse ou de toute autre réaction excessive, si elle était vraiment mal, elle espérait ensuite que Root vînt la chercher. Quand Shaw s'isolait, elle ne savait souvent plus trop comment revenir, quelle attitude adopter. Root savait la ramener avec elle. Juste parce qu'elle apparaissait et qu'elle se conduisait comme si tout semblait naturel. Elle comprenait, acceptait et si elle avait des reproches à lui faire, elle les lui exposait sans détour. Si Shaw se montrait réceptive et même si elle restait silencieuse, Root ne s'emportait jamais. Et puis même. Si Shaw se montrait rétive ou violente et provoquait la colère de Root, une fois que celle-ci s'était tarie, la jeune femme repartait d'un pas égal aux côtés de Shaw. Indulgente, attentionnée, amicale, joyeuse et facétieuse… Insupportable, pensa Shaw… dans le bon sens du terme. Dans le sens qu'elle aimait malgré elle.

Ce qu'elle voulait fuir, c'était l'image que lui renvoyait le chef Mebêngôkre, d'elle-même.

« Pourquoi tout le monde me sort ça ?

\- On est ce qu'on est, répondit sagement Meikâro. »

Le chaman revint et la conversation s'acheva. Il s'assit à sa place et regarda curieusement ses trois interlocuteurs. Son regard n'échappa à aucun d'entre eux. Root sourit gentiment, Meikâre resta de marbre et Shaw détourna les yeux. Il ne posa aucune question et reprit là où il les avait interrompues ses explications.

 

* * *

 

Root proposa à Shaw de l'accompagner sur le site où avaient vécu et disparu les ouvriers de la compagnie forestière. Pour toute réponse Shaw se rongea les ongles.

« Sam, tu as l'œil pour ce genre de chose, insista Root. S'il reste des indices même indétectables, tu les verras.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Et puis à quoi ça sert ? demanda Shaw en haussant les épaules.

\- D'abord, tu es plus observatrice que moi.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Bon okay, mais il vaut mieux trois paires d'yeux que deux.

\- Parce que, évidemment Alvarez...

\- Elle a mené des enquêtes, elle connaît bien les méthodes d'investigation et elle n'est pas stupide.

\- Mouais, pff.

\- Bon, ensuite, je croyais que tu voulais jouer au journaliste et que le sujet t'intéressait, que tu voulais vraiment écrire cet article. Tu as changé d'avis ?

\- Non.

\- Meikâre part avec nous et nous serons absents trois jours.

\- …

– Je te laisse réfléchir. Tu fais comme tu veux. Si je te propose de venir ce n'est pas parce que je veux être avec toi. Je pense seulement que tu pourrais être utile. On part demain. Et euh, Sam ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je... Les fêtes sont finies...

\- Tu ne veux plus dormir dehors ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée si nous sommes seules. »

Shaw s'affaissa sur elle-même, ses épaules se voûtèrent.

« Sameen, essaya de la rassurer Root. Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemars depuis que nous sommes arrivées.

\- Tu étais avec moi.

\- Que je sois avec toi ne change rien.

\- C'est leur tabac et certaines boissons qu'ils nous servent le soir. Ils ont des vertus soporifiques. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est une manière de se protéger des esprits qui errent la nuit autour du village.

\- Tu le sais depuis longtemps ?!

\- Depuis avant-hier.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je, euh... balbutia Shaw.

\- Laisse tomber ça n'a aucune importance. Si ça te garde des cauchemars pourquoi refuses-tu de dormir avec Maria ?

\- …

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! mentit Shaw. »

Root sourit avec indulgence.

« Root, fais pas chier ! En plus, je ne sais pas s'ils continueront à en consommer à d'aussi fortes doses. Je crois que les préparations prenaient en compte le fait que des villageois dormiraient dehors. Habituellement, les jeunes se lèvent pour aller voir les filles la nuit et ils doivent réintégrer la maison des hommes avant le lever du soleil. S'ils se droguent, ils ne pourront pas se lever pour aller b... s'amuser la nuit, se reprit Shaw voyant Root froncer les sourcils. Et pire, s'ils se font surprendre le matin dans une autre hutte que la leur, c'est très mal considéré.

\- Mais tu peux t'arranger pour qu'on t'accorde un régime spécial.

\- Ce n'est pas de la tisane pour grand-mère Root. Je ne sais pas trop dans quelle mesure ne se crée pas une accoutumance. Je ne veux pas devenir une junkie.

\- Tu peux demander.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils le sachent. Ils sont familiers avec ses substances depuis leur enfance, pas nous. Et puis, je ne sais même pas ce que... Ce qu'il y a encore dans mes veines. Le Français... Tu te souviens ?

\- Oui.

\- Voilà. »

.

Shaw, contrariée et énervée, laissa Root sur ce constat et descendit à la rivière tout de suite après leur conversation. L'endroit était désert. L'heure du déjeuner approchait et tous les villageois qui n'étaient pas partis à la chasse, se rassemblaient pour manger ensemble. Shaw décida qu'elle pouvait sauter un repas.

Elle tomba en seiza et s'abîma dans une longue méditation. Athéna lui manquait.

Le temps disparut, l'espace s'ouvrit et plus rien n'exista.

Une sensation naquit soudain sur sa peau. Shaw portait seulement un débardeur et un short, et la sensation courait sur sa nuque, ses épaules et ses bras. Elle l'emporta plus loin, délia des nœuds qui subsistaient encore dans son corps.

Tout à coup, la sensation disparut, puis elle renaquit sur son visage, elle inspira longuement. Une voix douce la sortit de sa transe. La sensation venait de doigts légers qui parcouraient encore ses joues. Shaw ouvrit les yeux. Une femme se tenait gravement devant elle, accroupie. Elle sourit et se mit à parler lentement en lui touchant différentes parties du corps. Shaw fronça les sourcils. L'esprit encore ailleurs, elle ne réagit pas à ce qu'elle aurait habituellement considéré comme une intrusion inacceptable de son espace privé. Les doigts de la femme, s'étaient mêlés à son bien-être, ils n'avaient pas perturbé sa méditation, leurs caresses s'étaient harmonisée avec.

Shaw connaissait la femme. Mayalú, se rappela-t-elle. Elle s'était rendue avec elle dans les champs et dans la forêt. Âgée d'une quarantaine d'années, épouse de l'un des chefs présents au village, elle possédait une grande connaissance des plantes médicinales. Elle parlait portugais et Shaw ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'adressait à elle dans sa langue maternelle.

Shaw tourna la tête et découvrit tout un groupe de femmes et d'enfants venus se baigner. Elle repéra même Alma qui, dès qu'elle la vit, vint lui dire bonjour et lui demander si elle viendrait se baigner avec eux. Shaw hébétée ne répondit rien. Elle était vaguement consciente qu'elle s'était plongée si profondément dans sa méditation qu'elle en avait oublié de surveiller son environnement. Elle n'avait même pas entendu les villageois arriver. Elle commença à se reprocher son imprudence. Elle se trouvait seule quand elle s'était plongée dans sa méditation. Personne n'assurait ses arrières en cas de danger. Elle avait tellement l'habitude qu'Athéna soit présente, qu'elle n'avait pas gardé un coin de sa conscience en éveil.

Sa colère s'apprêtait à saper la sérénité acquise au cours de sa méditation quand Mayalú se remit à faire courir ses doigts sur ses épaules et ses bras en murmurant des paroles qui, si Shaw ne les comprenait pas, l'incitaient à retrouver son calme. Shaw expira longuement. La femme lui fit signe de se lever et sans cesser de parler lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le village. Alma arriva soudain et attrapa le petit doigt de Shaw. Mayalú protesta gentiment. La main de l'enfant se referma plus fermement sur le doigt de Shaw. Celle-ci regarda la femme, qui hocha la tête et se retourna vers Alma l'air songeur. L'enfant la regarda avec espoir. Shaw se baissa et la souleva de terre. Elle l'installa sur sa hanche.

Mayalú ne lui avait pas lâché la main et elle continua à doucement bercer Shaw d'un flot de paroles apaisantes. Shaw la suivait dans un état de demi-conscience qu'entretenait à dessein la femme du chef.

Root vit le trio arriver avec curiosité. Voir Shaw déambuler main dans la main avec une femme, un enfant sur la hanche, lui semblait appartenir au monde des songes. Shaw en short et en débardeur, la femme presque entièrement nue et entièrement peinte de motifs décoratifs noirs, l'enfant accrochée au cou de Shaw, nue et peinte elle aussi.

La douceur de la scène, l'expression paisible et un peu absente de Shaw...

La femme avait dû la sortir d'une séance de méditation car Root n'avait surpris cette expression chez Shaw que quand elle sortait d'une méditation réussie. À Redençaò en particulier. L'attitude d'Alma contribuait à rendre la scène fascinante. L'enfant transpirait la confiance et l'affection pour celle qui la portait. Root sentit l'émotion l'étreindre. Shaw n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait dégager, de ce qui la rendait parfois si touchante. De ce qui pouvait autant bouleverser Root quand elle surprenait ses élans d'attention, de tendresse. Quand elle la voyait interagir avec Genrika. Elle se souvint de son geste dans l'avion qui les ramenait de Chihuahua à New-York.

Elle essaya de se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait placé le stéthoscope sur le ventre de Maria Alvarez. Ce désir d'apaiser la jeune femme. Cette gentillesse inconsciente. Shaw ne savait pas. Elle réagissait au gré des circonstances, instinctivement, sans y réfléchir. C'était pour cela qu'elle s'était sentie tellement mal à l'aise ensuite avec son stéthoscope à la main, les yeux fixés dessus, évitant de croiser le regard de la jeune Mexicaine qui, elle le savait, déborderait d'émotion et peut-être même de reconnaissance. Elle s'était faite surprendre, avait provoqué une situation dont elle n'avait pas mesuré les conséquences. Et elle avait soupiré de reconnaissance quand Root était venue l'en délivrer.

Root sourit béatement comme à chaque fois que Shaw la surprenait ainsi.

Maria, assise devant sa hutte, souriait beaucoup moins. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que sa fille trouvait à Crâne Rasé. Enfin si, elle le savait très bien. Cette histoire d'asticots avait propulsé l'Américaine au rang de modèle. Crâne Rasé incarnait l'aventure, mais surtout, auprès d'elle, Alma se sentait considérée à l'égal d'un adulte. Alma adorait la vie au village, les rapports que les adultes entretenaient avec les enfants. Les Mebêngôkres respectaient leurs libertés et leur éducation, basée sur le bon exemple à donner, était exempte d'interdictions et de contraintes. Mais Crâne Rasé était Blanche, comme sa mère. Comme la plupart des gens que la fillette avait fréquentés jusqu'à présent. Les Mebêngôkres dans son esprit d'enfant s'apparentaient aux êtres légendaires, pas Crâne rasé. Elle, venait de son monde, même si elle ne ressemblait pas aux gens qu'elle avait rencontrés jusqu'à présent. Pour cela Alma recherchait sa compagnie et Maria n'arrivait pas à trouver le bon côté de cet amour d'enfant. Elle reconnaissait que Crâne Rasé n'exerçait pas une influence négative sur sa fille, mais elle éprouvait aussi peu d'enthousiasme à cet engouement de l'enfant pour la journaliste américaine, que si Alma s'était prise d'affection pour un homme de main du Cartel de Silanoa auquel parfois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer Shaw.

Comme autour d'un tueur, une aura de danger planait autour d'elle.

.

La femme du chef conduisit Shaw à sa hutte, elle la fit entrer, étendit une couverture sur le sol et la conduisit à se replacer en position de seiza dessus. Elle lui ferma doucement les yeux. Alma s'assit sagement à côté d'elle. Mayalú s'éloigna et se mit à doucement chanter. Elle s'activa pendant plusieurs minutes. Shaw portée par son chant, replongea dans la méditation qu'avait interrompue la femme sur les bords de la rivière.

Mayalú revint vers elle et s'installa confortablement. Elle avait apporté une casserole, un bol et des stylets qu'elle déposa auprès d'elle. Elle tapa légèrement sur le bras de Shaw pour attirer son attention. Shaw ouvrit les yeux. La femme tira sur son débardeur et sur les bretelles de sa brassière. Shaw les passa par-dessus sa tête et les laissa tomber à côté d'elle en refermant les yeux. Elle frissonna quand le stylet effleura ses joues, puis le chant de Mayalú aidant son corps se relâcha.

Le stylet courut d'abord sur son visage dessinant des motifs géométriques sur les joues et, après avoir tracé une longue ligne qui partait du haut de son front, passait par l'arête de son nez, s'arrêtait juste avant sa lèvre supérieure pour reprendre juste après la lèvre inférieure et se finir sur le menton, il commença à dessiner d'autres lignes sur le renflé de ses deltoïdes.

Shaw eut la sensation que des oiseaux se déployaient lentement sur le haut de ses bras : deux lignes parallèles, puis les ailes dessinées lignes après lignes. Le stylet s'allégea au contact de la cicatrice encore fraîche que portait Shaw au bras droit. Les lignes passèrent sans la toucher, de chaque côté.

La sensation changea soudain. Mayalú tamponnait sa peau en décrivant des cercles, trois sous chaque « _oiseaux_ », puis deux, l'un au-dessus de l'autre, sur le haut de sa poitrine, de chaque côté. Mayalú passa ensuite dans son dos. Elle tamponna de nouveaux cercles sur la nuque, sur les omoplates. Elle poussa ensuite Shaw en avant et quand Shaw toucha le sol avec son front elle lui donna un coup sur la hanche. Shaw s'allongea. Mayalú changea d'outil et traça une longue ligne tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle utilisa ensuite ses doigts pour dessiner de larges disques de chaque côté de la ligne tracée. Elle finit par lui peindre une large bande en bas des reins. Elle fit légèrement basculer Shaw d'un côté, puis de l'autre, pour prolonger la ceinture le plus loin possible sur le devant de son corps. Quand elle eut fini, elle la retourna et elle lui retira son short et son boxer. Shaw tiqua et elle ouvrit les yeux. Mayalú lui sourit avec douceur et ferma les yeux, invitant Shaw à faire de même.

Depuis que Mayalú avait posé ses doigts sur elle, Shaw suivait sagement toutes ses indications, sans protester, sans souffler et une fois encore, elle ne dérogea pas à cette règle.

Mayalú boucla la ceinture qui s'incurva dans une élégante courbe vers le bas du pubis. Puis trois larges bandes prirent place sur la face intérieure des seins et descendirent jusqu'à la ceinture.

Shaw dut ensuite rouler sur le côté. Mayalú installa ses jambes dans la position qui lui permettait au mieux de travailler sur son corps. Elle traça une grande ligne de la hanche à mi-hauteur de la jambe, puis ses doigts la bordèrent de points. Elle bascula ensuite Shaw sur le ventre.

Le chant s'était transformé en murmure au fur et à mesure que les outils ou les doigts de Mayalú couraient sur la peau de Shaw, mais il reprit soudain de l'ampleur. Shaw fixa son esprit dessus et s'endormit.

.

Elle se réveilla longtemps après. Elle se trouvait seule dans la hutte. Elle s'assit, s'étira et examina son corps, pas très sûre qu'elle n'eût pas rêvé. Elle était bien nue, il y avait la couverture, mais si ce n'était une drôle d'odeur rien ne semblait différent. Elle se sentit les bras et grimaça. L'odeur des Mebêngôkres.

Elle se sentait détachée du monde et renonça à analyser l'odeur, ce qu'elle impliquait. Elle gardait le souvenir des dessins sur sa peau, mais n'en portait que l'odeur. Elle n'avait jamais été plongée si longtemps dans une méditation. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir abusé de morphine, d'avoir pompé comme une condamnée à qui on accordait cette dernière consolation de s'injecter autant qu'elle le souhaitait la drogue dans les veines.

Elle se rhabilla et s'étira en gémissant de plaisir. En sortant, elle fut happée par l'odeur du dîner qui finissait de cuire et son estomac émit des borborygmes. Elle se découvrit affamée.

…

 

Le soir Shaw dormit dans la hutte.

Elle avait dévoré son dîner sous les yeux bienveillants de Mayalú et de Meikâre. Shaw avait soupçonné une entente entre eux deux, mais avait choisi de laisser courir. Elle se sentait bien et elle n'aurait laissé personne la troubler ce soir-là. Elle s'était installée loin de Root assise auprès de Maria. Root lui avait jeté un coup d'œil, repéré aussitôt le désir de Shaw d'être seule et avait détourné d'elle son attention.

Root avait discuté avec Maria et son assistant pendant une bonne partie du repas. Elle avait réussi petit à petit à repousser dans les tréfonds de son esprit les souvenirs exacerbés que Shaw éprouvait à l'égard de la jeune Mexicaine et veillait à ne jamais aborder aucun sujet personnel avec elle. À rester strictement professionnelle. Et à éviter la jeune juge quand rien ne justifiait qu'elles se trouvassent ensemble. La présence de son assistant simplifiait aussi leur relation.

Shaw quant à elle, n'avait pas réussi à se défaire du malaise qui l'étreignait. Elle n'avait pas trouvé un angle qui lui permît de nouer une relation harmonieuse avec la jeune Mexicaine. Rien ne le justifiait et l'attitude suspicieuse de Maria ne concourait pas non plus à la détendre.

Maria la surveillait. D'autant plus que sa fille s'était prise d'affection pour elle. Shaw avait beau être souvent ailleurs, dès qu'elle la voyait, la petite ne manquait jamais une occasion de venir la voir, de lui apporter un fruit, de s'asseoir simplement à côté d'elle. Shaw pouvait prendre l'air aussi rébarbatif qu'elle voulait, cela n'y changeait rien. Et l'après-midi, la petite était revenue de la rivière sur sa hanche et ne l'avait pas quittée tout le temps qu'avait duré la séance de peinture corporelle.

Maria avait remarqué le sourire de sa fille dès qu'elle avait vu Crâne Rasé rejoindre le cercle du dîner, Alma s'était approchée d'elle, avait passé ses doigts sur son visage, puis s'était fendue d'un énigmatique « Mañana. », que Maria avait entendu malgré la distance qui les séparait, pour s'éloigner aussitôt après en courant.

...

 

L'enterrement, puis la remise en liberté des asticots, comme sa mère le soupçonnait, avait définitivement attaché l'enfant à Shaw. Parce que Shaw avait tenu sa promesse. Le dimanche matin, elle avait défait son pansement. Root et une guérisseuse l'assistaient. La plaie était propre. La femme était allée chercher de l'eau bouillie pour la nettoyer et Root s'était emparée des précelles. Mais Shaw avait refusé de se laisser soigner.

« Va chercher Alma, avait-t-elle dit à Root. Je lui ai promis de ne pas les enlever sans elle. »

Root, touchée par sa sollicitude envers l'enfant, avait accédé à sa demande. La petite jouait dans la rivière, mais quand elle avait su pourquoi Root était venue la chercher, elle avait accouru et traîné Root derrière elle, lui reprochant plusieurs fois de ne pas marcher assez vite.

L'enfant avait assisté au retrait des asticots qui furent délicatement posés sur une feuille pliée en petit panier confiée à Alma. La jeune femme Mebêngôkre avait lavé soigneusement la plaie de Shaw et lui avait appliqué un baume cicatrisant fabriqué à base d'extrait de poivrier de l'espèce _pipper alatipeliculatum_. Elle avait fait comprendre à Shaw qu'il serait souhaitable qu'elle laisse la plaie à l'air libre. Shaw avait hoché la tête, puis l'avait remerciée. Elle s'était ensuite remise debout et avait apostrophé Alma.

« Vamos ?

\- Si. »

La petite avait attrapé le petit doigt de Shaw et elles étaient parties rendre leur liberté aux asticots.

Alma ne l'avait pas oublié.

...

 

Après le dîner, quand Maria Alvarez était partie se coucher accompagnée de son assistant et de sa fille. Root était restée à attendre Shaw, décidée à se conformer à sa décision quelle qu'elle fût. Les villageois peu à peu avaient rejoint leur hutte et quand il n'en resta que quelques-uns, Shaw se leva et vint se planter devant Root.

« Tu viens ?

\- Mmm. »

Elle n'était pas assurée que Shaw la conduisît à la hutte, mais elle ne lui posa pas la question et ne lui demanda pas ce qui l'avait décidée à accéder à sa demande de ne pas dormir seules dehors. Comme elle ne lui demanda pas le matin, après une nuit paisible, si elle s'était résolue à boire ou à fumer des préparations qui l'avaient gardée de ses cauchemars, ni ce qu'elle avait fait toute l'après-midi dans la hutte en compagnie d'Alma et de Mayalú.

 

* * *

 

Le lundi matin, Shaw prépara son sac et se présenta prête à partir au moment du départ.

Les peintures de Mayalú à base de janipapo ne se révélèrent qu'en fin d'après-midi.

Le petit groupe était constitué des trois jeunes femmes, de Meikâre, de Na, le chef qui avait accueilli Maria Alvarez, de deux guerriers et de deux femmes dont Mayalú que Shaw eut la surprise de découvrir déjà installée dans l'une des deux pirogues qui participeraient à leur expédition.

Shaw monta avec elle. Root et Maria dans la deuxième embarcation.

Après plusieurs heures de navigation, ils abordèrent, puis halèrent les deux pirogues sur la terre ferme et les dissimulèrent sous les frondaisons de la jungle avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Shaw alla rejoindre le Mebêngôkre qui guidait le groupe à travers l'épaisse végétation. Elle voulait savoir comment il se fraierait un chemin dans la jungle. Il ne marchait pas, il glissait au milieu des arbres, des lianes enchevêtrées, des feuilles immenses de certaines plantes qui formaient parfois un mur végétal infranchissable. En l'observant, Shaw compara son avancée à celle d'un nageur pris au milieu d'une tempête. Il ne luttait pas contre la forêt, il ne se heurtait jamais à elle, il s'adaptait, contournait les obstacles, plongeait, remontait. Sa démarche était souple, ses mouvement déliés. À chaque instant, il évaluait l'environnement qui semblait vouloir l'empêcher de poursuivre sa route. Shaw s'aperçut qu'il n'hésitait pas à effectuer de longs détours. Leur progression était lente, mais constante, sans à-coup, ils ne combattaient pas la jungle et ses obstacles, ils se coulaient en elle.

Ils marchèrent pendant presque trois heures et les trois jeunes femmes arrivèrent à destination trempées de sueur.

L'ancien campement des ouvriers avait l'aspect d'une clairière d'une cinquantaine de mètres de diamètre. Des arbres abattus gisaient sur le sol, débités, à moitié débités ou attendant de l'être pour peut-être l'éternité. Des engins de chantier abandonnés à la rouille, à moitié détruits, se trouvaient déjà pris d'assaut par la volubile végétation. Des aires brûlées témoignaient de l'incendie d'anciennes structures d'habitation. L'emplacement du bivouac fut choisi avec soin, le plus loin possible des carcasses des bulldozers. Leur présence souillait le sol de la forêt.

Les Mebêngôkres se délestèrent des bagages et du peu de vêtements de confection qu'ils portaient. Les trois jeunes femmes se changèrent, abandonnant leurs vêtements mouillés pour d'autres, plus légers et secs. Shaw opta pour un débardeur et un bermuda large qu'on pouvait resserrer sous le genou. Root et Maria l'imitèrent. Elles n'avaient plus besoin de se couvrir le corps pour échapper le plus possible aux coupures traîtresses des feuilles qui s'étaient dressées tout au long de leur chemin.

Shaw, avant qu'aucune d'entre-elles ne se lançât dans une occupation quelconque, exigea d'inspecter leurs mains, leur visage et leur cou. Root se soumit à son examen de bon cœur, habituée à la prudence et à l'attention que manifestait Shaw face aux moindres atteintes de l'épiderme. Root lui retourna la faveur, puis Shaw tourna son attention sur la jeune Mexicaine. Maria tenta de se défiler, mais Shaw referma durement sa main sur son bras et la retourna sans douceur, l'obligeant à lui faire face. 

« Restez ici, lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix tranchante. Et ne comptez pas m'échapper.

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, répliqua Maria d'un ton cinglant.

\- Vous en avez à rendre à votre fille, lui renvoya Shaw vertement.

\- Comment o...

\- Écoutez Alvarez, que vous le vouliez ou non, je suis responsable de vous. Je ne vous ramènerai pas à Alma brûlante de fièvre. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Je vous assomme, consciente ou pas, l'examen sera aussi efficace.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de...

\- Vous devriez l'écouter Maria, intervint Root d'une voix conciliante. Sam est médecin, elle est compétente et ne prend jamais plus de temps qu'il n'en est nécessaire lors de ses examens. »

Maria regarda Root qui lui dédia une grimace d'encouragement, puis Shaw, dans les yeux de laquelle dansait une dangereuse lueur. Les mâchoires serrées indiquaient que Crâne Rasé ne reculerait pas pour mettre à exécution sa menace. La jeune Mexicaine lui tendit ses mains, puis la laissa vérifier qu'elle ne portait aucune lésion cutanée, ni au visage, ni sur le cou. Shaw découvrit une longue estafilade sur son cou, qu'elle lava avec de l'eau, sécha, puis sur laquelle elle étala une pommade antibiotique. Elle lui tourna ensuite le dos et annonça qu'elle se chargeait de la corvée de bois. Elle s'empara d'une machette et disparut.

« Elle est détestable, maugréa Alvarez.

\- Pour une juriste éprise de justice, je vous trouve de bien mauvaise foi... déclara sentencieusement Root. »

La jeune juge détourna le regard. Root avait raison et Maria le savait.

« Les femmes sont parties chercher des fruits ou des baies, les hommes ont disparu aussi. Euh... non Na, est resté. S'il y consent, il peut peut-être nous faire visiter le campement. Qu'en pensez-vous ? proposa Root, désireuse que la jeune femme revînt à de meilleurs sentiments.

\- Et euh Crâne... euh, votre collègue ? se reprit précipitamment Maria Alvarez.

\- Vous lui avez donné un surnom ? demanda Root en penchant la tête sur le côté un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Non, euh... c'est, balbutia Alvarez. »

Le sourire de Root s'étira.

« Je...

\- Il n'y a pas longtemps au Kurdistan, un de ses admirateurs l'avait surnommée Gueule Cassée... »

Root sourit à ce souvenir.

« Mmm, ça lui allait plutôt bien, ajouta-t-elle pensivement.

\- C'est de là qu'elle tient ses blessures récentes ?

\- Peut-être… répondit Root évasivement. Alors ce surnom ? »

Maria, qui sentait le rouge de la honte lui monter au visage, resta silencieuse.

« Crâne d'œuf ?...suggéra Root. Non, c'est trop mignon... Crâne Rasé ?... Oui, c'est mieux, plus viril, plus digne des bas-fonds ou des couloirs d'une prison, non ?

\- Euh...

\- Ne soyez pas timide, la morigéna gentiment Root. Elle déteste les petits noms affectueux, mais je ne l'ai pas vue se plaindre d'être appelée Gueule Cassée par un criminel notoire. »

Maria se fendit d'une moue coupable.

« Ah... ! Vous savez, elle a toujours eu les cheveux longs, elle avait de très beaux cheveux, déclara Root. Dommage, qu'elle les portait presque toujours attachés.

\- C'est à cause des blessures ?

\- Cette fois, oui.

\- Et l'autre fois ? »

Root leva ses yeux vers Maria et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son regard se voila de tristesse, de regret, de colère. Maria sentit qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.

« Le sujet est à éviter, répondit Root froidement. »

Sa nonchalance, sa légèreté, son air doux, venaient brusquement de céder le pas à un air sombre et fermé. Toute son attitude transpirait le ressentiment. Un revirement de personnalité à 180°.

Maria l'avait surprise se mesurer en combat rapproché avec Crâne Rasé, Root possédait de réelles compétences en arts martiaux et pouvait donc se montrer dangereuse si on s'attaquait à elle, mais Maria réalisa soudain qu'elle l'était certainement dans bien d'autres domaines.

...

 

Shaw effectua de nombreux allers-retours. Elle avait revêtu une chemise pour se protéger les bras quand elle rapportait le bois par brassées entières. Les femmes revenues de la forêt allumèrent le feu et y jetèrent des herbes odorantes sans que Shaw ne sût si c'était pour éloigner les insectes indésirables ou les esprits malintentionnés. Elles fumaient toutes les deux, pour les mêmes raisons. Les femmes avaient incité Shaw à fumer quand elle les avait accompagnées aux champs ou en forêt, mais comme l'alcool, le tabac la rendait malade. Elle avait souffert de nausées quand elle avait, le premier jour, cédé à leurs injonctions. Les Mebêngôkres l'avaient ensuite dispensée de partager avec elles leurs agapes tabagiques.

Lors de l'un de ses retours, Mayalú l'avait scrutée d'un regard particulièrement fier et avait apostrophé sa compagne qui leva la tête vers Shaw et se mit à piailler avec entrain. Shaw supposa qu'elles appréciaient qu'elle se montre serviable et efficace et leur grimaça un sourire.

Un peu plus tard, Meikâre revenu avec un petit agouti, lui dédia un immense sourire satisfait et Shaw, sans rien n'y laisser paraître, lui trouva l'air d'un parfait imbécile. Lors d'un autre passage, il lui conseilla de ne plus faire qu'un ultime aller-retour. Elle s'équipa d'une corde et s'enfonça une dernière fois sous les frondaisons de la forêt.

À son retour, tout le monde était rassemblé autour du feu. Maria annotait le plan qu'elle avait dessiné de l'ancien campement à l'aide des photos que Root avait prises et de leurs observations réciproques. Shaw laissa tomber son fardeau et récupéra la corde qu'elle enroula en boucle dans sa main ouverte comme le faisaient les marins avec leurs bouts.

Root releva la tête et son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres, laissant place à l'expression même de la surprise : bouche ouverte, yeux écarquillés, bras ballants. Shaw ricana.

« Comment croire que t'es un véritable génie vivant ? T'as une tronche de demeurée.

\- …

\- Une carpe, t'as le cerveau d'une carpe ! affirma Shaw d'un air satisfait. »

Maria leva alors elle aussi la tête de son carnet de croquis et resta aussi muette de surprise que Root.

« Quoi ? se renfrogna Shaw énervée par leur attitude. »

Ni Root, ni Maria n'eurent le temps de répondre. Mayalú se leva et se mit à babiller, rayonnante de fierté. Elle s'approcha de Shaw et lui désigna les boutons de sa chemise. Shaw fronça les sourcils.

« Elle veut que tu retires ta chemise, dit Meikâre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour voir et admirer.

\- Admirer quoi ?

\- Ne pose pas tant de questions. »

Shaw maugréa des paroles indistinctes, mais cédant elle ne savait pourquoi à l'injonction de Mayalú, elle déboutonna sa chemise et la fit glisser de ses épaules. Root prit une expression encore plus idiote, Maria plus interloquée tandis que les Mebêngôkres poussaient des cris d'appréciation. Mayalú lui souleva son débardeur. Shaw allait protester vertement, quand elle posa les yeux sur ses bras.

Les oiseaux, les cercles, n'avaient pas seulement été dessinés virtuellement sur sa peau, ils s'y étalaient maintenant en noir.

Shaw leva son débardeur. Mayalú sourit de toutes ses dents et l'aida à le retirer, puis sans lui demander son avis s'attaqua aux boutons de son bermuda. Shaw protesta. Mais ses paroles furent noyées par les cris des Kayapos. Elle leva les mains excédée, en signe d'abandon. Mayalú lui retira son bermuda et lui attrapa la ceinture de son boxer. Shaw referma les mains dessus. La femme rit de bon cœur. Elle secoua la tête et leva des yeux suppliants vers Shaw. Shaw lui laissa baisser son sous-vêtement aux allures de short, bas sur le pubis. Mayalú voulait simplement montrer comment elle avait peint la ceinture sur les hanches de Shaw. Elle la fit ensuite tourner sur elle-même et saluée par des cris d'admirations, Shaw se sentit particulièrement stupide.

« Sam... C'est... hésitait Root cherchant ses mots.

\- Root... gronda Shaw.

\- Tu es... magnifique ! laissa tomber Root admirative. »

Maria ne l'aurait jamais avoué à haute voix, mais elle partageait l'avis de Root. Crâne Rasé était magnifique. Shaw rougit, puis détailla son corps. Mayalú attendait son appréciation, mais Shaw concentrée sur son examen, ne laissa filtrer aucune émotion, elle resta parfaitement impassible. Meikâre fronça les sourcils. Il appréhendait la réaction de la jeune femme, qu'elle se montrât grossière ou insultante.

Mayalú avait longtemps travaillé sur elle, elle avait cherché à parfaire son œuvre. Pourtant, rien ne la liait à Shaw qui était une étrangère, pire une Blanche. Mais Mayalú lui avait accordé autant d'attention que si elle avait appartenu à sa propre famille. Le résultat était admirable. De beauté, mais aussi de signification même si Shaw n'en saisirait jamais le sens, même si elle ne le comprenait pas. La peinture possédait des vertus guérisseuses et protectrices, et Mayalú avait mélangé au janipapo des résines médicinales. Meikâre avait demandé conseil au chaman et transmis la recette à Mayalú. Shaw avait raison de les avoir soupçonnés de connivences.

Mayalú et Meikâre avaient convenu de peindre Shaw. Le chef s'était pris d'affection pour elle et Root, pour les esprits qui les habitaient. Il voulait leur venir en aide. Shaw avait refusé le voyage dans le monde des visions, les peintures de Mayalú l'aideraient peut-être à combattre l'esprit pervers qui voulait lui voler le sien.

Shaw croisa son regard inquiet. Elle regarda Mayalú qui attendait patiemment son verdict. Shaw avait assez lu d'articles à propos des Mebêngôkres, de leur culture, assez échangé avec Root sur ce sujet, puis assez écouté, avec toute l'attention dont elle savait faire preuve, Maria et les Mebêngôkés lui parler, pour savoir qu'elle venait d'être honorée d'une façon particulière.

Elle ne comprenait pas toujours très bien les subtilités qui régissaient les comportements sociaux quand ils la concernaient, mais elle avait une intelligence très vive de ceux-ci quand ils concernaient des cultures qui lui étaient étrangères. Mayalú avait passé plus de trois heures à la peindre. En examinant son corps, Shaw avait la preuve qu'elle y avait déployé tout son savoir-faire, tout son vouloir-faire. La moindre des lignes s'étirait nette et précise, pas une bavure n'était visible, pas un signe de trait tracé à la hâte.

Les dessins épousaient harmonieusement les courbes de son corps. Corps et dessins s'alimentaient et se mettaient mutuellement en valeur. Son tatouage à côté semblait grossier et vulgaire. Elle le contempla un instant, et soupçonna soudain une raison plus qu'esthétique, une raison qui allait plus loin que l'honneur qu'on avait voulu lui accorder. D'ailleurs pourquoi à elle et pas à Root ou Alvarez ? Alma avait été peinte, mais la signification était différente. Souvent les mères Mebêngôkres s'entraînaient à peindre sur les enfants, expérimentaient de nouvelles techniques ou de nouveaux sujets, ce qu'elles ne faisaient pas sur les adultes.

Elle regarda Meikâre, il saisit sa question muette et confirma en hochant la tête. Il avait décidé d'un commun accord avec Mayalú de la peindre, peut-être même avec l'assentiment du chaman. Son tatouage n'avait pas une vocation esthétique pour Shaw, il ne l'avait jamais eu. La peinture oui, mais était-ce sa seule vocation ? Shaw passa de Meikâre à Mayalú, de Mayalú aux autres personnes présentes, à Root.

Pourquoi pas Root ? Déméritait-elle plus qu'elle ? Non. Mais Meikâre était persuadé qu'un mauvais esprit la tourmentait et d'une certaine façon, il avait raison. La peinture portait en elle une dimension magique. Laquelle ? Shaw ne le saurait jamais vraiment. Elle adressa un signe de tête à Meikâre dont les traits se relâchèrent et elle sourit avec reconnaissance à Mayalú. Son bonheur d'avoir été récompensée pour son travail heurta Shaw de plein fouet. Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en soufflant d'un air excédé.

Mayalú ramassa ses affaires et les emporta sous sa tente. Shaw se retrouva en sous-vêtements et en Rangers, sous les regards admiratifs de toute l'assemblée. Elle décida que l'idée en fin de compte n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Elle était fière de son corps et il se retrouvait magnifiquement mis en valeur. Les Mebêngôkres étaient tous à peu près nus et Shaw n'avait jamais été très tourmentée par des notions de pudeur.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Root, surprit son regard allumé par l'admiration, brillant de désir, sa respiration légèrement plus rapide. Elle esquissa un sourire provocant et lui donna un coup d'épaule.

« Respire Root. »

Root rougit. Shaw se leva et partit s'installer en face d'elle à côté de Mayalú. Le trouble de Root s'accentua, la voir en face d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle levait la tête la déstabilisa plus encore.

« Alors, vos premières constations ? demanda Shaw.

\- Euh… à propos de quoi ? dit Root. »

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel, en se fendant d'une moue consternée.

« Ah ! Euh… sur le camp ? se reprit Root.

\- Non, sur le dîner... »

Root resta un moment confuse.

« Mais t'es vraiment complètement débile ! Évidemment sur le camp, sur quoi d'autre sinon ?

\- Vous sous-estimez l'intérêt que vous porte votre… collègue, persifla Maria d'un ton insidieux. »

Le trouble de Root ne lui avait pas échappé et elle ne put s'empêcher de le relever.

« Vous êtes vraiment mal placée pour vous la ramener sur ce sujet, déclara abruptement Shaw. »

La jeune juge ouvrit la bouche, la referma et, se sentant rougir, détourna vivement le regard. Shaw savoura sa victoire. Si elle ne comprenait souvent pas comment les gens pouvaient éprouver de l'affection pour elle, Shaw n'avait aucun mal à savoir ce qui provoquait leur désir de coucher avec elle. Elle excellait même à le détecter et quand elle était d'humeur, à en jouer. Alvarez avait beau s'en cacher, Shaw savait qu'elle avait éveillé son désir. Et elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié la remarque dirigée contre Root, contre elle, le sous-entendu satisfait et salace. Si Maria voulait jouer à cela, Shaw le lui ferait amèrement regretter.

« Vous aurez droit à un examen complet après le dîner, déclara Shaw d'un ton sans réplique. Corporel et gynécologique…. »

La jeune juge blêmit.

« Avec ou sans commentaires, rajouta Shaw. Ça ne dépendra que de vous.

\- Sam…

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça Root, la prévint hargneusement Shaw.

\- Maria… tenta de la prévenir Root.

\- …

\- Je peux même vous chauffer un peu avant si ça vous dit.

\- Sam ! la morigéna Root.

\- Je vais lui faire bouffer son arrogance ! cracha Shaw.

\- Mon arrogance ?! siffla tout à coup Maria. Tu te crois où ? C'est en taule que tu as pris l'habitude de faire tellement confiance au pouvoir de ton cul ? Tu tapais sur la gueule des détenues plus faibles que toi pour ensuite les baiser à ta convenance dans les douches ?

\- Maria ! »

Root referma une main sur son avant-bras pour l'inciter à se taire, en face d'elle Shaw baissa la tête et regarda Alvarez par en-dessous, ses poings se serrèrent, son corps se ramassa légèrement sur lui-même. Root sentit qu'elle allait bondir et massacrer la jeune Mexicaine.

« On dit qu'un enfant apporte la sagesse à sa mère, déclara soudain Meikâre. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vrai, mais ce que je sais avec certitude c'est qu'Alma se montre bien plus sage que vous ne l'êtes toutes les deux… »

Mayalú posa une main ferme sur le genou de Shaw, l'empêchant de se lever et lui parla doucement dans sa langue natale. Root n'avait pas retiré sa main, sa poigne de fer appuyait douloureusement sur le nerf qui courait entre les muscles de l'avant-bras de Maria et celle-ci grimaçait de douleur. Les deux jeunes femmes, le souffle court, s'affrontaient en silence du regard.

« Maria arrêtez ! exigea Root d'un ton mordant. Vous êtes en tort et vous le savez. Et toi Sam, si tu bouges de ta place... »

Les Mebêngôkres les regardaient tour à tour, médusés par tant de violence. La jeune juge se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de provoquer Crâne Rasé, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la mettre en rage. Sa honte d'avoir été démasquée crûment, la violence verbale dont Shaw avait fait preuve l'avaient mise hors d'elle. L'évocation d'Alma venait de glacer ses ardeurs belliqueuses. Alma n'aurait pas compris. Elle était très proche de Maria, leur relation s'avérait parfois plus que fusionnelle. Et Alma aimait Crâne Rasé.

La jeune Mexicaine expira difficilement, sans quitter Shaw des yeux.

« Je... Excusez-moi. Je suis désolée. »

Les traits de Shaw se contractèrent. L'estomac de Root fit de même. Mais tout à coup, les yeux de Shaw glissèrent et son regard plongea dans le sien. Root y lut de la colère et une question. Elle s'efforça d'y répondre, espérant que Shaw renonçât à la violence, qu'elle oubliât sa douleur et ses phobies, qu'elle pardonnât. Une seconde plus tard, Shaw vrilla une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui de Maria. Celle-ci ressentit ce que les accusés ou les coupables pouvaient ressentir quand ils rentraient dans son bureau et affrontaient son regard inquisiteur et suspicieux, dur et froid. Quand elle cherchait un semblant de vérité dans leurs yeux et que du résultat de son examen dépendrait peut-être leur avenir.

« Ne vous avisez jamais plus de me parler sur ce ton… la menaça Shaw.

\- …

\- Et pour votre gouverne aucun juge ne m'a jamais condamnée à quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous êtes peut-être trop rusée pour que ce n'ait jamais été le cas…

\- Maria, souffla Root. »

Elle venait de manquer de se faire tabasser à mort et elle continuait à chercher Shaw. Mais celle-ci se fendit d'un petit sourire, appréciant sans doute le compliment.

« Ouais, c'est vrai… reconnut-elle. Mais, je n'ai jamais rien fait qui méritait l'incarcération dans un quartier de haute sécurité. »

À part les courses de rue illégales et ses participations à des cambriolages comme chauffeur, Shaw n'avait légalement ou moralement commis aucun acte qui ne fût couvert par le gouvernement ou par Athéna. Du moins, dans la vie réelle. Elle s'assombrit soudain.

« Bon Sam, l'interpella Root qui avait senti son humeur tourner une fois de plus. Il va faire nuit, nous avons marché dans la jungle durant des heures et je suis crevée. Tu ne veux pas… ?

\- Si, oui, d'accord.

\- Vous avez besoin de nous ? demanda Root aux Mebêngôkres.

\- Non, revenez juste après pour boire une tisane en notre compagnie.

\- D'accord. Tu viens Sam ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent.

.

Root incita Shaw à passer l'examen corporel la première. La jeune femme haussa les épaules, retira ses chaussures et ses sous-vêtements. Root resta ébahie devant son corps nu et peint.

« Root… râla Shaw.

\- Je suis désolée Sam, mais c'est si…

\- Ouais, je sais. J'aime bien aussi, dit Shaw en s'examinant.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, déclara Root.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es tellement fière de ton corps.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement pour ça... »

Root ne chercha pas à élucider le mystère et s'arrachant à sa contemplation, se plongea dans son examen. Elle découvrit plusieurs tiques. Elle prit plus de temps que d'habitude et se surprit plusieurs fois à passer ses doigts d'un air absent sur les dessins qui habillaient le corps de Shaw.

Shaw ne la rappela pas une seule fois à l'ordre et quand Root s'apercevait qu'elle s'était oubliée dans ses caresses, elle murmurait de vagues excuses en prenant un air confus. Quand elle eut finit, elle était à genoux entre les jambes de Shaw allongée, qui la regardait appuyée sur ses coudes. Root leva la tête. Shaw arborait une expression satisfaite et goguenarde. Gênée, Root détourna la tête et se releva. Shaw sauta sur pieds. Root se dandinait en évitant son regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda Shaw sèchement.

\- Euh... »

Root se déshabilla gauchement. Shaw avait croisé les bras, un peu surprise par la gêne si évidente de la jeune femme. Root lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Sam, ne… ne me regarde pas comme ça.

\- Tu t'es gênée peut-être.

\- C'était…

\- Okay, laisse tomber Root. Tourne-toi. »

Shaw passa en mode médical. Elle termina la première partie par le cuir chevelu. Root baissa la tête tandis que Shaw retirait des parasites sur le derrière de son crâne. Elle donna un léger coup du plat de la main sur la nuque et s'accroupit devant sa trousse à pharmacie.

« Sam… euh, tu sais, je… enfin... »

Shaw se redressa soudain et le visage impassible lui tendit un miroir. Root se pinça les lèvres et le prit dans ses mains. Shaw se retourna, ramassa ses sous-vêtements, ses chaussures et s'éloigna à grand pas. Elle se retourna après trois pas.

« Occupe-toi d'Alvarez, Okay ? »

Root hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et regarda Shaw s'éloigner, fascinée par les dessins qui ondulaient sur son corps. Root n'avait qu'une envie et Shaw le savait parfaitement, d'où le miroir et son départ. Contrairement à Root, Shaw connaissait les limites à ne pas dépasser. Elle ne prenait jamais de risques inconsidérés et elle n'avait pas envie de jouer avec les sentiments que Root éprouvait pour elle, ni de la mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Shaw passa boire sa tisane, fit un signe de tête reconnaissant à Mayalù et Meikâro et gagna sa tente avant que Root et Alvarez ne se montrassent.

.

Root s'attarda un moment avec les Mebêngôkres avant de leur souhaiter bonne nuit. Maria était partie dormir dès son examen corporel fini. Elle avait accepté que Root s'occupât d'elle, mais elles n'avaient pas échangé une parole. Maria l'avait juste remerciée quand, un peu plus tard, elle lui avait rendu le miroir.

.

Shaw était couchée quand Root se glissa dans la tente, mais elle ne dormait pas et elle entendit Root soupirer profondément, comme pour relâcher des tensions qui la tourmentaient.

« Ça va ? demanda Shaw sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Bof.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Shaw en se retournant.

\- Rien, c'est... Merci Sam... Pour tout à l'heure.

\- Pour le miroir ? Y'a pas de quoi… Je te connais…

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée que je dorme avec toi... murmura Root embarrassée.

\- Viens par là. »

Shaw s'assit à demi, lui attrapa le derrière de la tête et la tira à elle.

« Sameen, souffla Root troublée. Je croyais que... »

Shaw endigua son discours en l'embrassant doucement. Root essaya de se dégager, mais Shaw la tenait fermement par le cou et elle la coucha sur elle, plaquant son autre main sur le creux de ses reins, approfondissant le baiser. Root s'aperçut qu'elle s'était couchée nue et elle gémit. Shaw la bascula sous elle et lui mit la main sur la bouche.

« Shhh…

\- Sameen, je croyais que tu...

\- Pourquoi tu parles toujours autant ?

\- Mais…

\- Je peux te résister Root, lui chuchota Shaw dans l'oreille. Mais pas quand tu me regardes trop longtemps comme ça, pas quand tu me manques depuis trop longtemps, pas quand je sens que tu es...que tu me… Juste… sois silencieuse.

\- Tu me demandes à moi d…

\- Pour une fois, je te jure que je le serai.

\- Comment te résister ?

\- Tu ne peux pas et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Viens, souffla Root en la serrant contre elle. »

Elle savait qu'il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup pour abandonner toute notion de contrôle à Shaw. Elle eut la surprise de constater que la réciproque était valable aussi. Elles venaient à peine de se taire, à peine commencer à se frotter l'une contre l'autre, à faire courir leurs mains l'une sur l'autre que Shaw étouffa un grognement dans le creux de son cou. Leurs mains descendirent.

« Sameen, la supplia Root en gémissant à voix basse. Doucement, s'il te plaît, doucement. »

Elles se noyèrent ensemble, tendues à se rompre, s'approchant de l'issue fatale, reculant, retardant le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elles sombrent définitivement, incapables de contenir leur désir plus longtemps. Root serra Shaw à la briser dans ses bras et Shaw sentant qu'un cri allait lui échapper mordit sauvagement Root à l'épaule, là où son débardeur viendrait le lendemain cacher la marque de ses dents. Root grimaça, mais son plaisir fut plus intense que la douleur et elle bascula la tête en arrière cherchant vainement de l'air, foudroyée sur place. Shaw s'arrêta, haletante, puis reprit son mouvement, Root l'imita et elles repartirent plus doucement, moins désespérément. Shaw laissa ensuite tomber sa tête contre celle de Root. Elles restèrent silencieuses et immobiles, récupérant peu à peu leur souffle et leur esprit.

« Désolée pour tout à l'heure, murmura Shaw. Je n'ai pas supporté, j'ai eu envie de la tuer.

\- Je sais.

\- Je…

\- Hé… tout va bien. Tu n'as pas dérapé. Il y a deux ans tu aurais agi de la même façon. Et puis, Maria méritait de se faire remettre à sa place.

\- Ah… euh, tu trouves ?

\- Oui, lui confirma Root. »

Root tourna la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Et j'adore quand tu défends mon honneur… lui déclara Root langoureusement.

\- T'es con.

\- J'avoue ! rit Root.

\- Pousse-toi. »

Shaw se dégagea de son étreinte et la poussa loin d'elle. Root ne protesta pas, elle se roula dans son sac et se tourna sur le côté, dos à Shaw. Shaw adopta la même position et s'endormit rapidement. Elle avait une fois encore accepté la « _tisane_ » de Meikâre. Elle faisait preuve de faiblesse, mais elle ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter le regard d'Alvarez si la nuit, les cauchemars la reprenaient et lui arrachaient des hurlements de terreur.

.

Le lendemain, Shaw passa le campement au peigne fin. Root et Maria reprirent de leur côté leurs investigations. Root refit quelques photos, Maria compléta ses croquis. Les trois jeunes femmes parlèrent ensuite avec les deux guerriers qui les avaient accompagnées. Ils avaient été de ceux qui les premiers s'étaient rendus sur les lieux juste après la disparition des ouvriers. Elles surent chacune, à la nature des questions posées, avec certitude, que les deux autres étaient arrivées aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle-même.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous autour du repas de midi, Na leur demanda si elles avaient trouvé des éléments qui puissent disculper les Mebêngôkres de la disparition des ouvriers. Maria se tourna vers Shaw.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- C'est un coup monté.

\- Comment cela ? demanda Na.

\- Ils ne sont pas venus avec le matériel adéquat pour travailler sur une longue durée et sur un chantier de cette importance. Et ils sont repartis en hélicoptère. D'ailleurs, c'est à peu près le seul travail qu'ils ont fait ici : dégager une aire d'atterrissage. Non ? »

Elle se tourna pour demander confirmation à Root et Alvarez.

« Tu es sûre pour l'hélico ? lui demanda Root.

\- Oui. »

Shaw fournit des détails qu'elle étaya par des preuves. Root souriait.

« On ne retrouvera jamais les ouvriers, ajouta Alvarez. Ils venaient certainement de zones rurales pauvres attirés par des promesses d'emplois et d'argent. Ils y ont peut-être été ramenés, mais je pense plutôt que leurs corps doivent avoir fait le bonheur des charognards de la forêt ou des rivières.

\- Ils étaient nombreux ? demanda Meikâre.

\- Combien vous a-t-on dit qu'ils étaient ?

\- Une trentaine.

\- Pff, n'importe quoi, souffla Shaw.

\- Ils devaient tout au plus être une douzaine. Trente hommes ne laissent pas si peu de traces, affirma Root.

\- Ils n'auraient jamais non plus affrété deux hélicoptères, avança Alvarez.

\- Ouais, acquiesça Shaw. Ou il leur aurait fallu un gros porteur et il n'aurait pas pu se poser là.

\- Vous pourrez nous disculper ?

\- Oui, affirma Maria. Sam, vous pourrez me transmettre les éléments que vous avez récoltés ? Je les ajouterai comme pièces à convictions dans mon rapport.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Merci.

\- On travaille ensemble non ? »

Alvarez la dévisagea un instant.

« Oui, c'est vrai, reconnut-elle. Ce qui n'empêche pas que je vous remercie pour votre aide. Root avait raison de vouloir vous emmener. Je suis contente que vous soyez venue. »

Elles se jaugèrent du regard. Maria s'était montrée sincère. Shaw l'avait impressionnée. Elle espérait aussi, en reconnaissant ses compétences que celle-ci lui pardonnerait la grossièreté dont elle avait fait preuve le soir précédent. Les deux jeunes femmes se montraient discrètes, mais il était difficile de tromper le regard inquisiteur de la jeune juge. Elle avait très vite soupçonné qu'elles étaient un peu plus que collègues, un peu plus qu'amies. Root trahissait la relation plus charnelle qui les unissait. Ses regards parfois insistants, admiratifs, affectueux, cette façon qu'elle avait de dévisager sa collègue, de souligner de ses yeux les lignes de son corps, de les caresser, n'avait pas échappé à Maria. Crâne Rasé par contre ne laissait jamais rien filtrer. Maria savait qu'elle aimait Root, mais comment ? Cela elle n'en avait aucune idée. Crâne Rasé lui faisait visiblement confiance et partageait une grande complicité avec elle, mais rien n'indiquait qu'elle en accordait plus. Par contre, elle était parfaitement consciente de l'effet qu'elle provoquait chez l'autre jeune femme, elle l'acceptait et s'en amusait parfois.

Maria en avait tiré des conclusions. Mais le soir précédent elle avait cherché à l'insulter. Peut-être parce que elle aussi, elle s'était sentie troublée par le magnétisme incroyable que dégageait la jeune femme à ce moment-là.

Shaw apprécia les compliments. Elle considérait les avoir amplement mérités, et cela lui plaisait que Maria le reconnût, qu'elle se conduisît pour une fois de manière censée.

« J'aime bien les balades en forêt, lança-t-elle d'un ton neutre. »

Maria sourit en coin, indiquant ainsi à Shaw qu'elle avait compris le message.

…

 

Après le déjeuner, ils firent un point et décidèrent de plier le camp. Ils repartirent par où ils étaient venus. Shaw repéra que le guide empruntait la même piste qu'à l'aller, elle retrouva tous les points de repères qu'elle avait mentalement notés quand ils s'étaient rendus de la rivière à l'ancien campement. Ils remirent les pirogues à l'eau et bivouaquèrent un peu plus en amont de la rivière.

Le matin suivant le vent soufflait sur la rivière, ridant la surface de l'eau. Shaw voyageait comme à l'aller en compagnie de Mayalú et de Meikâre. Elle se félicitait de la réussite de l'expédition. Installé à l'avant de l'embarcation, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, les Mebêngôkres lui sourirent et cela conforta Shaw dans son idée d'écrire un article assassin sur les compagnies, le projet de Belo Monte et tout le reste. Ces gens méritaient de vivre la vie qu'ils s'étaient choisie. Le Brésil aspirait au développement économique, à prendre sa place dans le monde face aux autres puissances économiques, mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire de planifier un génocide humain et culturel ? Le gouvernement ne pouvait-il trouver une voie pour préserver ce qui faisait aussi sa richesse ? Les États-Unis, la Chine étaient-ils les seuls modèles de références ? Ils massacraient ou avaient massacré, leurs propres peuples, leurs propres cultures au nom du développement économique ou pour des raisons plus nauséabondes qui se retrouvaient dans le monde entier, des raisons politiques et idéologiques. L'éradication des déviants n'avait pas attendu l'émergence de Samaritain, même si chez lui, cette notion prenait des proportions délirantes.

Athéna luttait contre Samaritain, mais Shaw se demanda soudain, pourquoi elle n'intervenait pas pour sauver les populations des massacres. Ici, en Irak, en Syrie, au Nigeria, au Soudan, ailleurs et partout, sur tous les continents. Shaw fronça les sourcils. Cette idée la mit mal l'aise. Elle aimait Athéna, lui accordait sa confiance, l'IA possédait des ressources illimitées. Jusqu'à présent elle avait été entravée par sa programmation et sa lutte contre Samaritain drainait son énergie, mais elle n'en était pas moins puissante. Pourquoi n'intervenait-elle pas ?

Un cri la tira de ses réflexions.

« Sameen ! »

« Sameen ! »

Shaw tourna la tête vers la deuxième pirogue. Root criait les mains en porte-voix. Elle vit Shaw se retourner vers elle et lui montra son oreille, droite.

Athéna. Elle venait de la contacter.

Shaw fouilla fébrilement dans sa poche à la recherche de son oreillette. Elle ne s'en séparait jamais et vérifiait sa présence plusieurs fois par jour. Elle s'assit au fond de la pirogue, ouvrit la boîte et plaça l'oreillette dans son oreille gauche.

« Athéna ? appela Shaw

\- Hélicoptère en approche, douze hommes à bord, des agents de Samaritain. Chef de groupe Alice Ballart. Tous sont d'anciens militaires, Mexicains, Français, Américains, Brésiliens ou autre. Ils sont spécialistes des opérations en milieu de jungle.

\- Comment...

\- Désolée Sameen, Samaritain a lancé de vastes opérations un peu partout. J'ai dû pallier au plus urgent.

\- Au plus urgent, merde Athéna ! C'est quoi le plus urgent pour toi ?

\- Sam, ce n'est pas le moment, intervint Root.

\- Okay, on aborde.

\- D'accord. »

Les deux jeunes femmes demandèrent à leur barreur de se diriger vers la rive. C'est à ce moment-là que Root posa son regard sur Maria Alvarez. Tout le sang de la jeune juge semblait avoir reflué dans sa poitrine ou dans un lieu invisible, laissant son visage exsangue.

« Sameen... Sameen, se répétait silencieusement la jeune juge, suffoquée par la révélation. »

Cette impression de déjà-vu, ce sentiment de familiarité. Maria n'avait pas su ce qui les avait provoqués. Elle avait listé les possibilités au village, mais rien n'en était ressorti, aucun indice. Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer ? Son expression prit un air horrifiée. Alma ! Elle croisa le regard scrutateur de Root et s'efforça de se ressaisir.

« Pourquoi nous arrêtons-nous ? trouva-t-elle la force de demander.

\- Il y a un problème au village, répondit Root, cherchant ce qui avait pu tant bouleverser la jeune femme. Des visiteurs indésirables.

\- Au village ?

\- Oui.

\- Ils sont venus pour moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Alma ! s'affola la jeune juge. Il faut...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Maria n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre. Les pirogues touchèrent le fond et se mirent en couple.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Meikâre inquiet.

\- Des gens mal attentionnés s'apprêtent à venir au village, expliqua Root. Ils arrivent en hélicoptère.

\- Que veulent-ils ? »

Shaw regarda Maria.

« La compagnie ? demanda Na.

\- Non. Des gens plus dangereux encore, déclara Shaw d'une voix lugubre. Root, tu restes ici avec Alvarez, je vais chercher Alma.

\- Quoi ! bondit Maria. C'est hors de question ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, surpris de la véhémence qu'elle avait mise dans ses protestations. Shaw se rembrunit. Root se mordit la lèvre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur Shaw. Celle-ci était furieuse... et à mille lieux d'avoir compris ce qui motivait les réticences de la jeune mère.

Le prénom.

Root ne l'avait jamais prononcé complet devant Maria, et bizarrement Meikâre qui le connaissait, qui avait souvent appelé Shaw par son véritable prénom lors de leur voyage vers le village, ne l'avait jamais prononcé non plus devant la jeune juge. Maria venait de réaliser qui elle avait en face d'elle, de qui sa fille s'était entichée. Au moment où elle et Shaw semblaient enfin avoir développé des rapports plus harmonieux, Root, par mégarde lui avait dévoilé le prénom de Shaw et la juge recoupant les informations qu'elle avait à sa disposition venait de l'identifier sans l'ombre d'un doute.

« Écoutez, Alvarez, lui déclara Shaw avec ferveur. C'est vous qu'ils cherchent. C'est hors de question que vous alliez vous jeter dans la gueule du loup. Je suis familière de ce genre d'opération. Je vous promets de vous ramener votre fille saine et sauve, même si je dois crever pour ça. Je ne laisserai personne toucher à un seul cheveu de sa tête. Vous resterez en vie et Alma aussi.

\- Je viens avec toi Sam, dit Root.

\- Non, refusa Shaw. Tu restes avec elle. Tu dois la protéger.

\- Laisse-moi assurer sa protection Sameen, intervint Meikâre. Ne vous séparez pas. Je resterai ici avec les femmes et un guerrier. Partez avec Na et Nikatire.

\- …

\- Sam... on n'a pas le temps, la pressa Root.

\- Meikâre a raison Sameen, lui assura Athéna.

\- Okay. Meikâre...

\- Garde-toi de m'insulter Sameen, je suis un guerrier, je connais la forêt, personne ne nous trouvera.

\- Il faut pourtant qu'on vous retrouve...

\- Ici. Je vous guetterai.

\- D'accord. »

Shaw ouvrit son sac et sortit un Glock 17 gen4, l'arme était légère, dotée d'un chargeur de dix-sept coups, une arme parfaite pour Alvarez. Elle chercha un deuxième chargeur et une boîte de munition calibre 9mm.

« Tenez, vous tirez bien, le modèle vous plaira et il est plus léger que le Taurus de la dernière fois. »

Maria la regarda interloquée. Quel Taurus ? Quelle dernière fois ? Elle affirmait qu'elle tirait bien comme si elle l'avait déjà vue à l'œuvre. Depuis combien de temps la surveillait-elle et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait fait que cette psychopathe avait jeté son dévolu sur elle.

« Alvarez ! beugla Shaw.

\- Euh, oui merci, balbutia Maria.

\- La sécurité est automatique sur ce modèle, elle se désengage dès que vous avez le doigt sur la détente et se réengage dès que vous le retirez. Vous avez compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Okay, on y va. »

Root et Na sautèrent dans la pirogue. Ils laissaient derrière eux les trois femmes, Meikâre et un homme. Mayalú apostropha Na. Il hocha la tête et montra du menton Root et Shaw.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? demanda Shaw.

\- Qu'on veille à ce que ses enfants soient saufs. »

.

Sur la rive, les Mebêngôkres regardèrent un court instant la pirogue s'éloigner. Ils avaient tous de la famille au village. Maria Alvarez regardait son Glock et son chargeur. Elle venait de confier la vie de sa fille à un monstre, à une tueuse psychopathe recherchée activement par Interpol. Et qui était l'autre ? Quel était son rôle auprès de Shaw ? Comment les Mebêngôkres pouvaient-ils leur avoir accordé leur confiance ? Mayalú et Meikâre éprouvaient de la tendresse pour elles, cela crevait les yeux. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elles te ramèneront ta fille. Elles sont venues pour toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce sont des protecteurs.

\- Meikâre, les connaissez-vous aussi bien que cela ?

\- J'ai l'habitude de jauger les gens, de les évaluer. Je t'ai dit que leurs intentions étaient pures.

\- Si seulement c'était vrai...

\- C'est vrai Maria. Viens maintenant, nous devons nous confier à la forêt. »

La pirogue fut rapidement halée et dissimulée, et les cinq compagnons s'enfoncèrent à l'abri de la végétation.

 

* * *

 

Obtenir les coordonnés du village avait demandé un peu d'efforts. Samaritain n'avait pas trouvé immédiatement de satellites idéalement positionnés pour inspecter la région. Il attendit. Le village, même peu important serait détectable. Une plaie circulaire dans l'épaisseur de la jungle, une rivière à proximité.

Trois résultats s'affichèrent.

Alice Ballart et ses agents embarquèrent. Ils visiteraient les trois villages. L'hélicoptère portait sur ses flans une grande croix rouge sur fond blanc.

« Malin, pensa Ballart. »

Les indigènes croiraient à une mission médicale et avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient même être accueillis par leur cible. Ce serait parfait : atterrissage, appréhension de la cible, décollage, escale à Santarem, embarquement dans un jet, livraison à Chihuahua, mission accomplie.

Le premier village leur réserva une déception. Alencar, le Brésilien de leur équipe servit de traducteur. Aucune femme blanche ne vivait au village ou ne leur avait rendu visite dernièrement. Ballart et ses hommes retournèrent à leur appareil, repartirent à Altamira faire le plein et redécollèrent aussitôt. Le deuxième village ne leur apporta pas plus de succès. Ils remirent la visite du dernier village au lendemain.

...

 

Le flap-flap des pales de l'hélicoptère surprirent les villageois bien avant que l'appareil ne soit visible. Il restait un chef au village, le mari de Mayalú, Djyti. Il n'attendait personne. Lui et le chaman se regardèrent. Quand ils avaient pris la décision de répondre favorablement à la demande de la jeune membre de la Commission Interaméricaine des Droits de l'homme, ils savaient que celle-ci se mettait en danger. La mort de leurs émissaires, la disparition mystérieuse des ouvriers de la compagnie forestière, les avait ramenés aux temps des exactions, des meurtres impunis commis envers leur peuple.

Le chaman chercha la petite Blanche des yeux. Après trois semaines, elle ne se différenciait plus beaucoup des enfants Mebêngôkres. L'enfant avait la peau mate et les cheveux noirs de sa mère. Elle ne portait aucun vêtement et son corps était entièrement peint. Il l'appela.

« Alma ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu entends le bruit ?

\- Oui, c'est quoi ?

\- Un hélicoptère.

\- Ah...

\- Il y a des hommes dedans, des hommes venus d'ailleurs. Ta maman n'est pas là, tu fais partie de notre peuple. »

La petite fille le regardait sans comprendre.

« Ta maman t'a confiée à nous. Tu vas oublier ton nom, ta langue, le nom de ta mère. Tu es Mebêngôkre.

\- C'est un jeu ? demanda la petite fille les yeux brillants.

\- Oui. Si tu es découverte, les esprits se vengeront.

\- Je suis très forte.

\- Alors ta maman sera contente et tu auras sauvé tout le monde. »

Le chaman envoya les femmes et les enfants se baigner. Les femmes protestèrent, mais Djyti et le chaman leur annoncèrent que des étrangers arrivaient, qu'on ne savait rien de leurs intentions. Elles hochèrent la tête et entraînèrent joyeusement les enfants à la rivière. Tant pis pour les travaux des champs.

L'hélicoptère se posa sans beaucoup de précaution sur l'aire centrale. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva et balaya la place, recouvrant les hommes installés autour du feu de terre ocre.

Le chaman se félicita de ses initiatives. Ballart ne s'embarrassa d'aucun faux-semblant. Ses hommes sautèrent au bas de l'appareil fusil d'assaut à la main. Rien dans leur attitude ou dans leur équipement ne venaient étayer leur appartenance à la Croix-Rouge ou à une quelconque autre organisation médicale. Ballart s'avança un sourire crispé aux lèvres. La poussière retombée, elle constata l'absence des femmes et des enfants. Elle s'approcha des villageois assis nonchalamment autour du feu, Alencar sur les talons.

« Où sont les femmes ! aboya-t-elle en anglais »

Sa voix claqua durement. Les Mebêngôkres se crispèrent. Le chef se leva.

« Soyez les bienvenues. Que nous vaut cette visite d'apparence si... belliqueuse ? »

Il s'était adressé à eux en anglais. Ballart le regarda. Elle avait les yeux froids et durs. Elle déplut au chef, comme elle déplut à l'ensemble des hommes présents. Certains avaient des fusils posés sur leurs genoux. Les hommes de Ballart s'étaient déployés en demi-cercle, leur arme à la main, le canon dirigé vers la terre. Mais les Mebêngôkres savaient qu'il leur faudrait une demi-seconde pour les relever et faire feu. Leurs fusils, même les plus récents, ne seraient d'aucune utilité face aux fusils militaires. Ils n'étaient même pas plus nombreux qu'eux.

« On cherche une Mexicaine, Maria Alvarez. Elle fait partie de la commission Interaméricaine des Droits de l'Homme. Elle doit rentrer toutes affaires cessantes à Altamira. Nous sommes venus pour la ramener.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le Comité la demande. C'est très important.

\- Elle n'est pas ici.

\- Où sont les femmes et les enfants ?

\- Ils avaient des choses à faire. »

Ballart souffla contrariée, si elle en descendait un, elle obtiendrait peut-être un peu plus de coopération. Elle dévisagea les sauvages qui lui faisaient face. Elle refréna son envie de tous les descendre, elle savait par expérience que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Ils étaient capables de se défendre, d'attaquer et les autres risquaient de disparaître dans la forêt.

« Setton, Grover, fouillez les maisons et ramenez-moi tout le monde. »

Les deux hommes s'empressèrent d'obéir. Les huttes réservées aux Mebêngôkres étaient vides, mais ils débusquèrent Juan Ibanez dans celle réservée aux blancs.

Il se trouvait assis devant sa hutte en train de compulser des notes que Maria, avant de partir, lui avait demandé de relire, quand l'hélicoptère s'était annoncé bruyamment. Il avait hésité un moment et puis, mu par un obscur instinct acquis auprès de Maria Alvarez durant leur longue collaboration, il était rentré à l'intérieur. Il voulait d'abord savoir qui venait rendre visite aux villageois et ce n'était pas la croix rouge peinte sur les flancs de l'appareil qui allait le mettre en confiance. Il connaissait depuis trop longtemps les stratagèmes dont usaient les criminels. Combien d'hommes avaient été tués ou enlevés au cours d'un soi-disant contrôle policier sur les routes du Mexique ?

Il surveilla discrètement l'arrivée des agents de Samaritain et quand il les vit sauter à terre, armés jusqu'aux dents, la peur lui glaça le sang. Ils venaient pour Maria. Pour qui d'autre pouvaient-il venir ? Il regarda désespérément autour de lui, mais la hutte n'offrait aucune cachette. Il partit s'asseoir dans son coin le plus sombre et pria pour que les hommes, certainement des mercenaires au service d'une organisation ou d'une compagnie que sa patronne avait dû menacer et énerver, ne vinssent pas fouiller les huttes.

Il ne fut pas exaucé. Quand ils le trouvèrent les hommes le firent sortir sans beaucoup d'égards de la hutte et l'amenèrent à leur chef.

« On l'a trouvé dans la hutte.

\- Juan Ibanez... le reconnut tout de suite Ballart. Alors comme ça, Maria Alvarez n'est pas ici ?

\- Elle est partie, dit précipitamment l'assistant de la jeune juge.

\- Oui, mais elle reviendra... au moins pour venir vous chercher non ?

\- Elle n'a pas dit quand elle reviendrait, seulement que son expédition durerait plus d'une semaine, mentit-il. Que lui voulez-vous ?

\- Une affaire urgente.

\- Je peux peut-être vous aider. Je connais bien les dossiers dont elle s'occupe. »

Ballart l'ignora.

« Da Silva, Cover, allez aux champs. Semple, Lionne, partez à la rivière. Vous ramenez ici tous ceux que vous trouvez.

\- Bien Madame, dirent les quatre hommes. »

Ils s'éloignèrent au pas de course.

« Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-elle au chef. »

Il plissa les yeux et s'assit lentement. Ballart s'approcha, prit place sur un tronc en face des Mebêngôkres. Elle assura la bandoulière de son fusil sur son épaule et sortit son couteau de sa gaine. Elle le planta dans un morceau d'ananas qu'elle porta à sa bouche.

« Humm, excellent, soupira-t-elle. J'aime beaucoup cette variété. Vous les cultivez ou se sont des fruits sauvages ? »

Personne ne répondit. Elle regarda méchamment Djyti.

« Je sais qu'elle est là, laissa-t-elle tomber.

\- Elle est partie il y trois jours, répéta le chef.

\- Ah ouais ?! On va voir. Et si c'est le cas et bien... »

« Je vous tuerais tous, pensa rageusement Ballart. »

Leur patron accepterait-il qu'ils ne trouvassent pas la femme ? Les enverrait-il sur autre piste ou ferait-il appel à une autre équipe ? Et s'il faisait appel à une autre équipe, quel sort leur réserverait-il à elle et à ses hommes ? Celui de ceux qu'ils avaient lardés de coups de couteaux, qu'elle avait achevés ?

Le chef et le chaman l'observèrent mâcher furieusement son ananas, ils se mirent à espérer que les femmes et les enfants se fussent tous évaporés dans la jungle.

Trois jours. L'expédition montée avec Maria et les deux autres Blanches devait durer trois jours. Ils devaient revenir aujourd'hui. L'ombre du danger et de la mort planait sur le village et tous ses habitants.

 

* * *

 

Meikâre avait arrêté le moteur loin en aval du village. Le courant les portait et les deux guerriers avaient empoigné les pagaies qui restaient toujours à bord de l'embarcation.

« Root, Sameen, je dois me retirer, je risque de vous faire repérer, les prévint Athéna. Faites attention aux agents de Samaritains, ils sont extrêmement dangereux. J'attends de vos nouvelles.

\- Athéna ?

\- Oui Sameen ?

\- Comment vont… ?

\- Tout le monde va bien. Je n'ai pas relâché ma protection sur eux, je l'ai étendue aux Russes et à la collègue de Lionel et sa famille. Au fait... les Russes se sont définitivement rangés à nos côtés, ils attendent que tu les contactes Sameen.

\- Que s'était-il passé ? demanda Root.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment. John et Lionel vous l'expliqueront. Je vous attends. Prenez soin de vous.

\- Pff, souffla Shaw.

\- Merci, dit gentiment Root.

\- Nous allons aborder, annonça Meikâre.

\- Et ensuite ? demanda Shaw.

\- Je vous guiderai jusqu'au village.

\- Meikâre, il faudrait qu'en arrivant on puisse se faire une idée de la situation.

\- Mmm. »

Le chef réfléchit un instant.

« Tu sais grimper aux arbres Sameen ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Les arbres sont de bons postes d'observation et tu as des jumelles.

\- Ouais. »

Ils se déplacèrent vite et Shaw s'étonna de la souplesse et de la résistance physique dont pouvait faire preuve Root. Si Shaw ne la connaissait pas, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle n'avait jamais suivi aucun entraînement militaire... ou peut-être que si en fait.

Shaw ne savait rien de la vie de Root. Elle ne parlait jamais d'elle et Shaw n'était pas du genre à poser des questions. Les gens parlaient s'ils en avaient envie, s'ils ne racontaient rien, c'est qu'ils n'en avaient pas envie et Shaw ne s'immisçait jamais dans la vie privée de quelqu'un si ce n'était pour les besoins d'une mission.

Elle avait cherché des informations sur Root quand elle avait décidé de la traquer, mais elle n'avait pratiquement rien trouvé. Root s'apparentait à un fantôme. Elle ne laissait aucune trace derrière elle. Quand Shaw l'avait acceptée comme partenaire, elle n'avait plus cherché à connaître son passé. Mais peut-être que lui demander si elle avait suivi des entraînements ne s'avérerait-il pas trop indiscret. C'était peut-être juste des stages de survie d'ailleurs, elle voyait mal Root accepter de son plein grès de se faire gueuler dans les oreilles des ordres aboyés par un chef aux allures de bouledogue. Elle lui opposerait son insupportable sourire suffisant et finirait par lui tirer une balle dans la rotule ou par lui défoncer le nez d'un coup aussi inattendu que vicieux et efficace.

D'ailleurs Root n'utilisait aucun code militaire, ni pour se déplacer, ni pour viser. Elle avait même mis au point un code complètement... Son truc de sons avec Athéna pour lui désigner les cibles ? C'était tellement... insolite. Seul un esprit comme le sien pouvait inventer un truc pareil et seule une entité comme Athéna pouvait l'adopter sans broncher.

Sa partenaire était complètement atypique. Géniale aussi.

Na s'arrêta soudain. Il parla avec Nikatire et celui-ci s'éclipsa aussitôt après.

« Il va observer d'un autre endroit. Monte dans cet arbre Sam, je prends celui d'à côté. Root, baisse-toi et reste en alerte. »

Root s'allongea, dissimulée parmi la végétation, elle devint invisible. Shaw et Na s'attaquèrent à l'ascension de leur arbre respectif.

« Fais attention aux serpents et aux insectes. »

La montée ne s'avéra pas aussi aisée que Shaw l'avait supposé. Elle dut se débarrasser d'un python qui lui barrait la route, et plus haut un singe araignée contrarié par sa présence, commença à la bombarder de projectiles en tout genre. Na s'en aperçut et il poussa un cri étrange et strident. Le singe déguerpit soudain. Shaw fit un signe de tête au chef pour le remercier. Elle arriva enfin assez haut pour pouvoir distinguer le village. Elle chercha un endroit où elle pût s'installer sans risque de tomber et sortit de la petite besace qu'elle avait emportée son appareil photo. Un vieux reflex à pellicule qui ne nécessitait même pas de piles. Na avait parlé de jumelles, et puis Shaw avait pensé à cet appareil et à son puissant zoom. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour prendre des photos, si elle en avait le temps et l'occasion, montrer au monde la face obscure de Samaritain ou du moins de ses employés ? Elle le braqua sur la place centrale où elle distinguait de l'activité et régla le zoom.

Shaw sentit sa gorge se nouer. La situation se présentait mal. Très mal.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE**

* * *

 

**Les peintures corporelles chez les Mebenkrôkés :**

même si Meikâre et ses compatriotes n'appartiennent pas à la branche de Kayapos-Xikrins, je me suis inspirée du travail de Lux Vidal pour ce chapitre et de nombreuses photos disponibles sur Internet... et un peu exagéré l'invisibilité des teintures à base de janipapo (ou genipa).

_« Les femmes Kayapo consacrent à cette activité cinq à six heures par jour. Elles dessinent sur leur corps, ou celui de leurs enfants, des motifs linéaires complexes représentant des animaux ou la nature et correspondant à une situation sociale précise. Elles savent les exécuter de mémoire et ce n'est que la répétition des décorations qui leur permet de maintenir le souvenir de ces dessins destinés à disparaître avec le temps._

_Les personnes malades ou observant un deuil ne sont pas autorisées à se peindre._

_Les peintures appliquées sur le corps sont tirées des fruits de la forêt ou des jardins. Les graines de rocou provenant d'un arbuste donnent la couleur rouge. On l'obtient en frottant les graines entre les mains._

_Le noir, autre couleur préférée des Indiens, est le résultat d'une préparation plus délicate. Il provient du jus incolore du génipa mélangé avec du charbon de bois et de la salive. Cette teinture est presque invisible après application. Il faut parfois attendre le lendemain pour que les dessins apparaissent._

_Ces teintures végétales passées sur le corps dégagent une odeur nauséabonde et offrent ainsi, une protection efficace contre les piqûres de moustiques. »_

_La symbolique de l'ornementation corporelle chez les Indiens Kayapó-Xikrin du Sud-Est du Pará_ , Lux Vidal, Annales littéraires de l'Université de Besançon Année 1994 Volume 527 Numéro 1 pp. 235-246

[http://www.persee.fr/doc/ista_0000-0000_1994_ant_527_1_1443 ](http://www.persee.fr/doc/ista_0000-0000_1994_ant_527_1_1443%20)


	27. La nuit des loups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **Tatchou** pour ses relectures._

 

* * *

 

 

Une calme quiétude recouvrait les cultures maraîchères des femmes Mebêngôkres. Des plants de manioc dressaient leurs tiges comme de frêles petits plumeaux et la jungle aux alentours bruissait d'une vie foisonnante et sauvage, mais celle-ci semblait s'arrêter, là où la main des femmes avaient apposé l'empreinte de l'homme. Les plantations à caractère médicinal n'étaient peut-être pas étrangères à ce soudain recul de la jungle pourtant avide d'espace et de lumière. Comme une barrière magique, elles la tenaient à distance, l'empêchant d'avancer, de ramper et de détruire ce que les hommes en défrichant, les femmes en plantant, avaient bâti.

Da Silva et Cover, les deux hommes envoyés aux champs, n'y trouvèrent aucune trace d'activité. Ils examinèrent les alentours. Mais aucun outil ne traînait. Les cultures étaient soignées et n'avaient pas été abandonnées à la hâte. Ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace non plus d'activités récentes, d'empreintes de pas, de nourriture. Ils en conclurent que les femmes n'y étaient pas venues travailler ce matin-là. Ils rentrèrent prestement au village et firent leur rapport à Alice Ballart.

Elle se tenait toujours assise face aux Mebêngôkres. Les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, jambes écartées, elle ne les quittait pas des yeux et les surveillait ostensiblement. Elle écouta attentivement sans pourtant en avoir l'air, ce que Cover lui rapportait.

« J'espère pour vous que les femmes et les enfants ne sont pas inopinément partis en excursion... déclara Ballart d'un ton lourd de menaces. »

Elle se fendit d'un rictus cruel et promena son regard mauvais sur les villageois.

 

* * *

 

Les femmes et les enfants se baignaient dans la rivière quand Semple et Lionne, les deux hommes envoyés par Ballart, arrivèrent sur la berge. Les enfants jouaient dans l'eau à s'arroser, à plonger, à se courir après. Les femmes les surveillaient du coin des yeux, mais vaquaient de leur côté à leurs propres occupations. Certaines, plongées à mi-corps dans l'eau, se lavaient. D'autres se coiffaient les unes les autres et tout ce petit monde babillait joyeusement, riait, criait, chantonnait.

Des adolescents s'amusaient à se poursuivre et à se couler. L'un d'entre eux ceinturait un camarade et s'apprêtait à le soulever pour le plonger sous les eaux quand soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il lâcha son camarade qui se retourna pour lui sauter dessus. L'adolescent protesta avec véhémence et se dégagea. Il tendit un doigt et cria.

Alors, les enfants comme les femmes, tournèrent leur regard dans la direction que son index indiquait. Un grand silence tomba soudain sur la rivière qui résonnait une seconde plus tôt de cris, de rire et de chants joyeux. Deux hommes armés de fusil de guerre se tenaient à l'entrée de la piste qui menait au village. Une femme rappela les enfants. Ils se regroupèrent près d'elle.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent.

« Vous parlez portugais ? demanda Semple »

Le silence seul lui répondit.

« Putain... souffla Lionne. Regarde-moi ces sauvages... Ils ne comprennent rien à rien. »

Une femme s'avança d'un pas lent et vint se planter devant eux. Elle retint une moue de mépris, elle n'aimait pas le regard des deux hommes. Ni ce qu'il lui apprenait sur leur esprit. Des Blancs comme elle avait appris à s'en méfier. Des ennemis.

« Que voulez-vous ? leur demanda-t-elle pourtant le plus aimablement qu'elle put.

\- Ah ! Tu sais baragouiner. Faut que vous remontiez au village, tous, ordonna Lionne dans un mauvais brésilien plus proche de l'espagnol que du portugais.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la femme d'un ton neutre.

\- Ordre du chef.

\- De quel chef ?

\- Du tien, du mien, on s'en fout. Habillez-vous si vous savez ce que ça veut dire et remontez au village bande de macaques ! »

La femme fronça les sourcils.

« T'as compris ou pas ?! cracha Lionne avec colère. »

La femme se retourna et adressa un long discours à ses compagnes et aux enfants. Elle leur dit qu'il leur fallait rentrer au village, que personne ne devait protester, ni traîner. Que les hommes étaient mauvais et dangereux. Une femme lui demanda ce qu'ils voulaient.

« Rien de bon. Et que personne n'oublie que tout le monde ici appartient au peuple du fleuve, tout le monde, répéta-t-elle en regardant Alma. Sans exception. »

Une jeune fille se glissa près d'Alma, l'une des filles de Djyti, le chef qui restait au village, celle qu'on nommait Jabouti. Il les avait prévenues, elle et la femme qui venait de prendre la parole, l'épouse du chef Na, à propos de l'enfant Blanche. Il avait pris le temps de leur raconter avant qu'elles ne partissent à la rivière, le jeu auquel le chaman avait convié la petite Blanche et il avait demandé à sa fille de veiller sur elle.

« Le jeu a commencé, murmura Jabouti à Alma. Tu es maintenant Mekaro, Alma n'existe plus, tu ne reconnais que les Mebêngôkres, tu es Mebêngôkre, tu es ma sœur, Djyti est ton père, Mayalú ta mère et tu es muette. D'accord ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête en souriant et prit sa main dans la sienne. Ce jeu lui plaisait beaucoup d'autant plus qu'elle se rendit très vite compte que les nouveaux arrivants n'avaient pas soupçonné un seul instant qu'elle n'appartenait pas au peuple de l'eau. Pas un seul d'entre-eux ne l'avait regardée.

Ballart avait pourtant espéré trouver la fille de la Mexicaine au village. Son patron lui avait signalé qu'elle avait suivi sa mère dans la jungle. L'agent se demanda quelle sorte de mère pouvait être cette femme pour emmener un enfant dans un tel endroit. Quand les enfants étaient revenus avec les femmes escortés par ses hommes, elle avait attentivement dévisagé ceux qui pouvaient avoir l'âge de la gamine. Elle ne découvrit qu'un troupeau de gosses nus et peinturlurés et pas la moindre trace d'une petite fille blanche.

« Ibanez ? Votre patronne a emmené sa fille avec elle dans la jungle ?

\- Oui.

\- Quelle tarée ! laissa échapper Lionne. »

Il éprouvait un mépris sans pareil pour les peuples de la jungle et pour tout homme ou femme qui vivaient selon lui, encore au temps de la préhistoire, des sauvages. Après l'armée, il avait travaillé comme agent de sécurité pour de grands propriétaires terriens, de grandes compagnies d'exploitations forestières ou minières. Il avait assuré la sécurité des ouvriers, éloigné les curieux, fait disparaître les mécontents. Qu'ils fussent ouvriers ou indigènes peut lui avait importé.

De la jungle, il n'aimait que les animaux. Il aimait les traquer, les chasser et parfois dans son esprit, les habitants de la jungle qui marchaient sur leurs deux pieds se confondaient avec ceux qui habituellement se déplaçaient sur quatre pattes.

« Elle n'aime pas s'en séparer plus de deux jours, eut la force d'affirmer sans trembler Juan Ibanez. »

Il priait pour que la petite Alma, qu'il avait repérée main dans la main avec une jeune Mebêngôkre, ne se trahît pas.

« Enfermez-les tous dans les huttes, sauf... »

Ballart dévisagea attentivement les villageois. Elle désigna cinq enfants tous âgés de moins de dix ans, et une femme qui portait un bébé dans ses bras.

« … ceux-là. Mettez-les dans la hutte centrale. »

Deux agents poussèrent les enfants désignés hors des rangs. Des hommes et des femmes, des parents, commencèrent à protester, les agents reculèrent et levèrent leur armes. Djyti prit la parole, il se tourna vers la jeune mère qui faisait partie des otages et assura aux parents inquiets et en colère qu'elle s'occuperait des enfants. Il lui demanda confirmation et elle hocha la tête.

« Vos enfants sont mes enfants, déclara-t-elle solennellement. »

Djyti se retourna vers les parents qui firent signe à leurs enfants de suivre la jeune mère dans la hutte des hommes. Seule Alma ne bougea pas et quand l'un des hommes s'approcha d'elle, elle crispa sa main dans celle de son amie.

« L'enfant ne parle pas, expliqua la jeune fille en portugais.

\- Ce sont mes filles, intervint le chef Djyti. Mekaro, la petite, ne quitte jamais sa grande sœur »

Alencar traduisit. Ballart se félicita du hasard qui lui avait livré la fille du chef. Les filles du chef.

« Enfermez la grande avec, ordonna Ballart. De toute façon, c'est mieux s'il y a des adultes avec eux, sinon les gamins risquent de se mettre à gueuler comme des chiards. »

Les cinq enfants, la jeune fille et la jeune mère avec son bébé furent conduits dans la hutte des hommes, la porte fut refermée sur eux et Da Silva, prit position devant la porte, fusil à la main, croisé en travers de son ventre. Des otages, réalisèrent enfin l'ensemble des villageois. Ils se mirent à murmurer.

« Un geste menaçant de la part du moindre d'entre vous... menaça Ballart en regardant le chaman et le chef. »

Et elle passa son pouce sous sa gorge. Djyti appela une fois encore les villageois au calme, il leur demanda d'être patients, de ne pas faire de folies. Le père de l'un des petits otages protesta.

« La morsure du serpent corail est mortelle, lui rappela le chaman. Son attaque est fulgurante pour qui commet la bêtise de l'attaquer frontalement, sans précaution. Pourtant n'en as-tu pas déjà attrapé et tué ? »

L'homme baissa la tête, vaincu par la sagesse du chaman.

« Prudence et patience ont raison du pire des ennemis, ajouta encore celui-ci, semant l'espoir dans le cœur de chaque Mebêngôkre en qui sommeillait un farouche guerrier, mais aussi un prudent, patient et courageux chasseur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? demanda Ballart à Alencar.

\- Je ne sais pas Madame, il parle mebêngokre.

\- Il a dit que son enfant se risquait rien si nous suivions calmement vos instructions, traduisit très librement Djyti qui parlait un peu anglais.

\- Sage décision. Si c'est comme ça, dites à tout le monde de se diviser en deux groupes et d'aller s'enfermer dans deux maisons.

\- Les huttes ne sont pas grandes, fit observer Djyti.

\- Je m'en fous, si c'est trop petit, désignez d'autres otages, ils libéreront de la place, mais que des enfants.

\- Nous irons dans les huttes.

\- Bien, susurra Ballart.

\- Vous n'êtes pas venus avec de bonnes intentions, observa le chaman d'un ton neutre.

\- Sans rire ! ricana Ballart. »

.

Les villageois se répartirent dans les deux huttes qu'on leur désigna. Ballart resta en alerte et s'assura que tout se passait exactement comme elle l'avait voulu. Elle laissa un homme devant chaque hutte occupée et renvoya deux hommes à la rivière, avec ordre d'assurer une surveillance discrète et invisible. Si une embarcation s'annonçait, ils la prévenaient, mais ils devaient laisser ses occupants aborder et rejoindre le village. Les nouveaux arrivants seraient pris en charge à leur arrivée par le reste de l'équipe.

Elle distribua des casques de communication à tous ses hommes. Semple et Cover partirent explorer les pistes qui donnaient accès au village. Ils revinrent rapidement et lui expliquèrent que seule la piste qui menait aux champs était régulièrement parcourue, les autres à peine marquées n'étaient empruntées que pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt à la recherche de gibiers, de fruits, de baies ou de plantes médicinales. La seule voie de communication qui reliait le village Kayapo au reste du monde habité était celle de l'eau, de la rivière.

Si des visiteurs devaient venir, ils viendraient par là. Si la Mexicaine se trouvait avec sa fille, elle ne s'était certainement pas enfoncée dans la jungle à pied. Elles voyageaient en pirogue et elle reviendrait chercher Juan Ibanez à bord de la même pirogue.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Et à faire son rapport.

À demander des instructions. Que devrait-elle faire si Maria Alvarez s'attardait dans la forêt ? Elle avait compté plus d'une trentaine de villageois. Il devait y avoir de l'eau et de la nourriture entreposées dans les huttes, mais pour combien de temps ?

Elle organisa la garde de jour et se dirigea vers l'hélicoptère. Elle envoya les deux pilotes se restaurer. Ils n'avaient pas à entendre sa conversation.

Elle contacta Samaritain via le canal ultra sécurisé qu'il lui avait indiqué. Ballart établit la communication et relata dans les moindres détails le déroulement de l'opération qui lui avait été confiée.

Rien ne vint l'interrompre. Pas de questions, pas de commentaires. Mais dès qu'elle se tut, son patron s'enquit de la présence des deux journalistes américaines. Erin Wilson et Samia Stanton selon les dossiers qu'il avait consultés. Journalistes indépendantes, mais actuellement sous-contrat avec le _National Geographic_.

Erin Wilson et Samia Stanton ou bien Samantha Groves et Sameen Shaw ?

52,36% de probabilité pour que les quatre femmes n'en fussent que deux. Il ne traiterait pas à la légère ce pourcentage même s'il lui semblait peu pertinent, il avait appris que les deux jeunes femmes, que Sameen Shaw en particulier, prenaient un malin plaisir à faire mentir les simulations, à ridiculiser ses calculs.

.

« Avez-vous trouvé les deux journalistes ?

\- Non.

\- Savez-vous où elles se trouvent ?

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas demandé de m'en enquérir, mais je suppose qu'elles ont accompagné la cible dans son expédition.

\- Ballart, vous vous méfierez de ces deux femmes et j'exige que vous m'envoyiez des photos d'elles dès que vous les aurez appréhendées. C'est bien compris ?

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Il y a 87,58% de probabilités pour que Maria Alvarez se soit rendue sur l'emplacement de l'ancien campement des ouvriers disparus employés par la compagnie forestière avec laquelle les Kayapos ont eu des démêlés. C'est à une journée de navigation et de marche du village où vous vous trouvez. Elle ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Les probabilités pour qu'elle reste absente plus de cinq jours ne dépassent pas les 15%, quelle que soit la simulation. Ne la ratez surtout pas Ballart...

\- Monsieur, quelles sont vos instructions à propos des villageois ?

\- Recontactez-moi quand vous tiendrez Maria Alvarez.

\- Bien Monsieur.

\- Une dernière chose... Je veux Maria Alvarez vivante. Ne vous avisez pas non plus de tuer les journalistes sans en avoir reçu l'autorisation...

\- Tout sera exécuté selon vos ordres Monsieur, répondit Ballart. »

Un désagréable frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine, la menace avait beau être implicite, elle suintait dans les mots et dans le ton de son patron. De son invisible et terrible patron. Elle se demandait parfois à quoi il ressemblait. S'il était aussi impressionnant que sa voix le laissait deviner.

« Puis-je vous demander Monsieur, en quoi les journalistes représentent un danger ?

\- Leur identité est à confirmer.

\- Comment cela ? s'étonna Ballart.

\- Envoyez-moi des photos. Et tant que je n'aurais pas envoyé des ordres vous spécifiant le contraire, gardez-les en vie.

\- Bien Monsieur.

\- Et ne les laissez surtout pas s'enfuir.

\- Autorisation de frapper, de droguer ou de tirer si le coup n'est pas mortel ?

\- Autorisation accordée.

\- Bien Monsieur.

\- Communication terminée. »

Alice Ballart n'avait pas beaucoup de principes, mais elle espérait que cette opération ne finirait pas par un massacre. Elle pesta contre la malchance qui avait éloigné sa cible du village. Si la membre du Comité avait été présente, ils l'auraient prestement appréhendée et se seraient envolés avec elle, avant même que les sauvages n'eussent réalisé qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils étaient venus faire.

La cible absente... Elle tenait maintenant un village entier en otage. Tuer des enfants n'avait rien de plaisant, il y a avait toujours des mères, des sœurs ou des frères, des vieux, pour se mettre à hurler et à pleurer.

Certains de ses hommes ne montreraient pas autant de scrupules ou d'ennui s'ils recevaient l'ordre de tuer tout le monde, Lionne, Alencar, Da Silva, Hilal, Cover, Grover en particulier. Elle ne savait pas pour Setton, Semple et les deux pilotes et elle doutait que Riou se montrât très enthousiaste à la perspective d'un massacre de population civile. Il lui faudrait le garder à l'œil si l'ordre leur était donné de recourir à une telle extrémité. Et le cas échéant, l'inclure sans hésiter une seconde, au nombre des victimes.

Elle sortit de l'appareil et rappela les deux pilotes. Ils assureraient la garde de leur appareil.

 

* * *

 

Shaw et Na redescendirent de leur poste d'observation et se dissimulèrent sans un mot dans l'épaisseur de la végétation. Ils feraient tous le point de la situation quand Nikatire reviendrait.

Root se déplaça et rejoignit discrètement Shaw. Elle avait surprit sa mine soucieuse et elle ressentait le besoin d'être proche d'elle. Root savait que Shaw s'inquiétait.

La fille de Maria, les villageois, pour qui, qu'elle en fût consciente ou pas, elle s'était prise d'affection, occupaient ses pensées. Root s'allongea sur le ventre à ses côtés. Shaw ne réagit pas, mais elle la laissa s'installer épaule contre épaule avec elle, trouvant du réconfort dans le contact de son corps contre le sien, comprenant son intention, son désir de lui réaffirmer qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ni pour mener le combat à venir, ni à se sentir concernée par le sort d'Alma et des Mebêngôkres.

Nikatire arriva dix minutes plus tard, Na émit un sifflement pour attirer l'attention des deux jeunes femmes et leur adressa un signe de la main, leur indiquant une direction.

Ils repartirent vers la rivière.

« Alors ? demanda Root qui était la seule à ne rien savoir de la situation.

\- Ils ont pris le village en otage, répondit sombrement Shaw en baissant la tête.

\- Tu ne veux pas me faire un rapport au lieu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ? répliqua Root d'un ton désagréable. »

Na se figea. À quoi jouait la jeune femme ? Pourquoi provoquer son amie qui ne portait aucune responsabilité dans les événements qui venaient de surgir. Les Blancs étaient venus pour Maria. Pourquoi attaquer Sam ? Pourquoi lui reprocher ses justes inquiétudes ?

Piquée au vif, Shaw s'était vivement tournée vers Root. Elles s'affrontèrent du regard, sous les yeux étonnés du guerrier et ceux consternés du chef Mebêngôkre.

« Ton rapport Shaw... siffla agressivement Root. Pas de rapport, pas de stratégie. Pourquoi tu nous as accompagnés, si c'est pour rester prostrée sur tes noires idées ? Tu sais qui il y a là-bas ? Une trentaine de villageois, des femmes, des hommes, des enfants et Alma. La fille de Maria. Et avec eux ? Qui est avec eux ?

\- Des salauds, murmura Shaw entre ses dents.

\- Conclusion ?

\- Faut les buter.

\- On est bien d'accord. Ta culpabilité, tu la remises au placard et tu passes, tout de suite, en mode contre-attaque. Tu veux rentrer ? Dire à Maria qu'elle ne reverra plus sa fille ? À Mayalú que sa famille n'est plus qu'un souvenir ? Parce que ses enfants et son mari sont là n'est-ce pas ? demanda Root en tournant la tête vers Na.

\- Oui, elle est la femme du chef Djyti.

\- Shaw ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, lui demanda Shaw doucement en levant sur elle un regard lavé de doutes et de culpabilité.

\- D'accord Sameen. Alors, racontez-moi comment cela se présente. »

Les trois observateurs lui dressèrent un tableau complet de la situation, Shaw apporta son expertise en matière d'armement.

« Ils sont équipés de Heckler et Kock des HK 416, des armes réservées aux militaires. Cinq d'entre eux ont monté des lance-grenades dessus. Ils ont opté pour la version courte de dix pouces, plus maniable dans la jungle sans doute. C'est la merde leurs lance-grenades !

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Na.

\- Ils peuvent balayer une hutte avec une seule cartouche...

\- On ne peut pas les attaquer de front... remarqua en murmurant le chef Mebêngôkre.

\- Non, ça c'est sûr, confirma Shaw. Douze mecs ça fait un peu beaucoup pour nous quatre.

\- Mais vous ne renoncerez pas, n'est-ce pas ? affirma plus qu'il ne le demanda Na.

\- Vous êtes des chasseurs... et moi...

\- Un génie de l'infiltration, déclara Root avec flamme.

\- Mouais, disons que je me démerde, mais il faudra attendre la nuit. Ils ne toucheront pas aux villageois tant que rien ne bouge. Ils n'ont personne à qui faire du chantage. Ils attendent. Il va falloir voir comment ils s'organisent pour la nuit. Il y aura des sentinelles. Ils doivent s'assurer que personne ne se barre et...

\- Sam ? la coupa soudain Na.

\- Oui ?

\- Excuse-moi, mais tu pourrais parler plus simplement ? Je ne maîtrise pas l'espagnol aussi bien que le portugais et parfois je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.

\- Ah ! Euh, oui, pardon.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, lui assura Na. »

Root malgré la gravité de la situation, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Shaw parlait très bien l'espagnol et dans cette langue comme dans toutes les autres qu'elle maîtrisait sur le bout des doigts, elle avait cette tendance, que Root jugeait parfois puérile, à truffer ses discours de mots empruntés aux registres grossiers, vulgaires ou argotiques. Elle s'ingéniait à parler comme un troufion, un docker ou une petite délinquante. En anglais et en espagnol, c'était flagrant, mais Root avait décelé cette même tendance en russe lors des _dîners russes_ organisés avec Genrika quand elles vivaient toutes les trois au lac de la Prune, ou en arabe. Shaw était un réel génie des langues et elle maîtrisait parfaitement tous les registres de langage. Ses choix lexicaux étaient volontaires.

Quoi qu'elle en pensât, Root ne pouvait se défendre de trouver cette tendance à la vulgarité amusante et celle-ci s'accentuait quand Shaw était en colère et contrariée. Mais elle s'oubliait parfois. Elle pouvait alors se montrer choquante, insultante et blessante et la reprendre, c'était le plus souvent s'exposer à une déplaisante rebuffade.

Athéna s'en amusait et n'hésitait parfois pas à risquer une remarque acerbe ou narquoise.

Root, tant que Shaw gardait le sens des mesures, tant qu'elle ne heurtait pas sa sensibilité, laissait habituellement couler. Mais Root détestait quand Shaw parlait vulgairement à propos de sexe, qu'elle salissait tout. L'image que donnait alors Shaw d'elle-même, lui semblait avilissante et Root avait l'impression de côtoyer un maquereau violent, pervers et sexiste. Elle aimait trop Shaw, elle éprouvait trop de respect pour elle, pour lui permettre de s'adonner à ces extrémités. C'était pourquoi, dans ces cas-là, Root la reprenait ou endiguait ses paroles physiquement en lui posant les doigts sur la bouche. Shaw, si elle protestait, ne le faisait que pour la forme et elle ne manquait jamais de s'excuser ou tout du moins, de se corriger ou de ravaler ses vulgarités. Dans ces cas-là... Mais pour le reste...

Na venait gentiment de faire remarquer à Shaw qu'elle parlait mal et qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait et au lieu de se montrer excédée, Shaw s'était excusée. Root se prit d'une soudaine tendresse pour ces Mebêngôkres qui savaient à l'exemple de Meikâre ou de Mayalú, si bien amadouer Shaw.

« Ils vont instaurer des tours de garde, reprit celle-ci. Ils veilleront à ce que personne ne s'échappe. Na, on peut percer les murs des huttes ?

\- Personne ne prendra ce risque Sam. Six enfants, une jeune fille et une femme sont retenus dans la hutte des hommes. Les étrangers se sont montrés méchants et menaçants. Les Mebêngôkres sont prudents, ils ne mettront jamais l'un des leurs en danger.

\- Ils vont prendre leur position avant la nuit, reprit Shaw. Il faut les observer pour savoir comment ils s'organiseront. Après nous aviserons.

\- La nuit est notre amie, mais elle est aussi notre ennemie Sam. Les Megênkrôkes redoutent de courir la nuit dans la forêt hantée par les esprits.

\- Je sais, mais... Ils... ces gens Na... ils sont dangereux. Ils n'hésiteront pas à tuer, même les enfants. »

Na resta un instant songeur, silencieux.

« Pourquoi veulent-ils Maria ?... demanda-t-il. Ils ne sont pas employés par la compagnie forestière n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont des mercenaires et les compagnies en emploient souvent, mais ceux-là sont différents, leur équipement est différent, leurs méthodes aussi. Et puis, s'ils en voulaient à Maria, pourquoi ne pas attendre qu'elle rentre à Altamira ? S'ils veulent la tuer, pour quelques poignées de Rials on trouve des tueurs à la pelle dans la ville. »

Shaw regarda Root. Le chef avait raison, mais que lui avouer ?

« Ils sont venus pour une autre affaire et ils travaillent pour une organisation criminelle américaine, lui expliqua Root. Pour des raisons... ils veulent utiliser Maria, l'obliger à se compromettre et rester discrets. Ils ne sont pas venus pour la tuer, mais ils tueront quiconque se mettra en travers de leur chemin.

\- Et ils ne laisseront pas de témoins, ajouta Shaw.

\- Pourquoi venir ici ?...

\- Ils ont peur qu'elle leur échappe, avoua Root.

\- Que vous la sauviez ?

\- …

\- Vous êtes liés elle et vous, et maintenant, notre avenir est lié au vôtre, dit Na.

\- Je suis... commença Shaw.

\- Non, Sameen, non. Tu n'as pas à être désolée, la coupa Na convaincu, devançant ses excuses. Meikâre m'a affirmé que ton esprit était pur et je le crois aussi. »

Il posa le bout de ses doigts sur son front.

« Ne t'accuse pas du mal dont les autres se montrent coupables. Combats les ombres qui obscurcissent ton esprit. Ce soir, nous combattrons ensemble. Nikatire et moi, avons besoin de vous, pour vaincre les ennemis Blancs et pour éloigner de nous les esprits qui hantent la jungle la nuit. Nous allons nous relayer pour surveiller le village et une heure avant le coucher du soleil, Nikatire, toi et moi monterons dans les arbres pour savoir comment ensuite libérer ceux qui sont prisonniers.

\- Okay. Je prends le premier tour de garde, déclara Shaw. »

Elle s'éloignait déjà quand Root la rappela.

« Sameen ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est quoi le modèle de leur hélicoptère ?

\- Un Super Puma, pourquoi ?

\- Juste pour savoir.

\- Tu sauras le piloter si besoin est ?

\- Sam... fit Root avec un petit sourire suffisant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ces modèles existent depuis cinquante ans, en variante militaires et civiles...

\- Et tu pilotes depuis cinquante ans ?

\- Très drôle Sameen... »

Shaw lui tourna le dos, Root l'énervait quand elle la traitait comme une... qu'elle la prenait pour une débile, mais elle appréciait son sens du détail. Shaw n'avait apporté aucune précision sur l'hélicoptère parce qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé que cela fut nécessaire, mais Root en tant que pilote n'avait pas manqué de s'y intéresser et Shaw se reprocha de n'avoir pas anticipé sa demande. En fin de compte, Root avait raison d'afficher un air condescendant, elle avait commis une faute, négligé une donnée.

 

* * *

 

Les heures semblèrent à Shaw durer une éternité. Elle connaissait en tant que médecin, soldat, tueuse ou agent, les vertus de la patience, des longues heures à attendre que chaque élément trouve sa place optimum, celle qui assure la réussite d'une opération. Le sens du vent, l'orientation du soleil, l'extinction ou l'allumage d'un éclairage public, d'une lampe, la position des cibles, la présence ou l'absence de cibles non-pertinentes, de témoins potentiels. Des éléments bien plus triviaux, entraient aussi en ligne de compte qui pouvaient déterminer l'échec ou la réussite d'une mission. La faim, la soif, la fatigue, un moral en berne ou au contraire trop confiant, la température ambiante, les vêtements, des chaussures trop serrées ou mal-lacées. Des armes inadéquates...

Shaw aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être équipée d'un fusil de précision. L'inventaire de leur armement était rapide à dresser : deux Smith et Wesson M&P9 Performance Center 4.25" 9mm pour Root, légers et dotés d'une configuration qui contribuait à stabiliser les tirs. Pour elle qui aimait tirer des deux mains, ils étaient parfaits. Athéna avait réservé à Shaw un Taurus PT809E 9mm. Les trois armes étaient dotées de chargeurs 17 coups et elles avaient à leur disposition deux chargeurs supplémentaires pour chaque arme.

En plus des pistolets, il y avait deux pistolets mitrailleurs des MP 9 Brugger & Thomet dont elle doutait de l'utilité pour l'opération, deux couteaux tactiques pliants et deux couteaux à lames fixes. Des Gerger Prodigy noirs que Shaw trouvait géniaux, mais qui avaient laissé Root indifférente.

...

 

Shaw n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire comprendre l'utilité d'avoir en permanence dans sa poche un bon couteau. Root avait toujours une pince multifonction qui traînait dans ses affaires, sinon un couteau suisse qui lui servait aussi bien à régler ses armes, qu'à bricoler ses ordinateurs, des serrures, des panneaux électriques, des tableaux de bord de voiture ou le moteur de ses motos, mais de l'avis de Shaw si la pince ou le couteau multifonction avaient leur utilité, ils ne pouvaient remplacer un solide couteau tactique.

Shaw avait fini par lui en offrir un après une mission au cours de laquelle pour la énième fois, elle avait reproché à Root de ne pas en être équipée et que celle-ci lui eut répliqué qu'elle n'y connaissait de toute façon rien en matière de couteau et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'en acheter un pour qu'ensuite Shaw vînt lui reprocher son choix en la traitant d'abrutie.

Un joli couteau pliant Kershaw noir. Un Ken Onion Blur.

Root l'avait remerciée avec effusion, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres et les yeux brillants de plaisir, s'extasiant volubilement sur la forme, le design, la couleur, le coupant de la lame... pour l'oublier dix minutes plus tard sur un bureau de la bibliothèque qui leur servait à cette époque de quartier général.

À plusieurs reprises, Shaw avait retrouvé le Kershaw abandonné et le lui avait refourgué en bougonnant entre les mains. Et Root s'était à chaque fois confondue en excuses bruyantes et démonstratives. Et Shaw avait continué à le retrouver, à côté d'un ordinateur, dans des étagères, dans l'appartement de Nathan, sur la table basse du salon, sur le réfrigérateur, le comptoir de la cuisine, la tablette de la salle de bain, dans tellement d'endroits différents et tellement souvent, que parfois Shaw se demandait si Root n'en avait pas acheté une dizaine semblables pour tous les perdre les uns après les autres. Shaw avait même fini par pratiquer une rayure sur le manche pour être sûre que c'était toujours le même. C'était toujours le même.

Root l'égarait, Shaw le lui rendait. Root l'abandonnait ailleurs et ainsi de suite. Root n'en avait rien à foutre !

Elle qui, à cette époque, se pâmait d'une joie imbécile à chaque fois que Shaw lui témoignait une attention particulière, quand Shaw miraculeusement lui offrait un cadeau, elle l'oubliait partout, comme si elle prenait un malin plaisir à ce que Shaw le retrouvât et le lui remît ensuite à chaque fois en main propre.

Elle avait dû finir par le perdre définitivement car un jour, Shaw ne l'avait plus revu nulle part et certainement pas dans les mains de Root.

Root n'aimait pas les armes blanches. Les tasers, les armes à feu, les fers à repasser ça oui, elle kiffait. Mais elle rechignait à se servir d'un couteau. D'ailleurs elle ne mangeait presque jamais de viande, pensa Shaw comme si ceci expliquait cela.

Shaw ne savait même pas pourquoi Athéna leur avait fourni des couteaux à toutes les deux. Root n'y avait jamais touché depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la jungle. Et si Shaw portait en permanence et par habitude, le couteau pliant, elle ne s'était servie que d'une machette depuis qu'elles avaient quitté Camaru de Norte avec Meikâre. Même si elle avait caressé avec admiration les Gerber Prodigy quand elle les avait découverts dans leur équipement, ils ne lui avaient été d'aucune utilité.

En tout cas, leur arsenal n'était absolument pas adapté à l'opération qui se profilait, enfin presque pas... Shaw voyait très bien à quoi allait enfin servir son si beau couteau à lame fixe.

…

Quand son tour de garde s'acheva, elle descendit s'asseoir contre Root.

« T'as perdu mon couteau ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

\- Ton couteau mon cœur ? Quel couteau ? lui demanda Root cherchant vainement de quel couteau pouvait bien parler Shaw.

\- Le Kershaw.

\- Le Kershaw ?

\- Pff...

\- Oh... ! réalisa soudain Root. Le si joli couteau de poche noir ? Celui que tu m'avais si gentiment offert ?

\- Ouais, celui que tu passais ton temps à perdre parce que tu n'en avais rien à foutre.

\- Sameen ! protesta Root. Comment peux-tu penser ça ? C'est le seul cadeau personnel que tu ne m'aies jamais offert. Je le chérissais comme le plus précieux des bijoux. Je savais que tu l'avais choisi pour moi avec le plus grand soin, et que si tu m'avais offert ce modèle, c'était parce que tu l'aimais et que tu trouvais qu'il était aussi fait pour moi. Il était très beau.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

\- Moi, pourquoi ?

\- Root, après te l'avoir donné, je l'ai retrouvé partout où il n'aurait pas dû être.

\- Oui, tu l'as retrouvé... à chaque fois... et il n'était pas là où il devait être parce qu'à cette époque, tu ne l'aurais jamais trouvé si je l'avais rangé là où il devait être...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Que j'adorais que tu me coures après avec ton couteau.

\- Pff, j'aurais dû m'en douter... mais tu as quand même fini par le perdre. Un jour, je ne l'ai plus retrouvé nulle part.

\- Euh, non. Je ne l'ai pas perdu à ce moment... Tu t'étais vraiment énervée une fois. Tu m'avais menacée des pires représailles si tu le trouvais encore ailleurs que dans ma poche. J'avais beau t'avoir répliqué que je me soumettrais avec plaisir à une fouille au corps à chaque fois que tu en manifesterais l'intention...

\- Mouais tes super vannes... »

Root sourit malicieusement à son observation.

« Bref, continua Root. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux que j'arrête de te taquiner avec ça. Tu as tendance à devenir... violente quand on pousse la plaisanterie un peu trop loin. Et ton cadeau m'avait vraiment fait plaisir, je ne voulais pas que tu en viennes à regretter de me l'avoir fait. Je l'ai donc précieusement rangé.

\- Dans un tiroir, je parie...

\- Euh, oui, avoua Root d'un air penaud.

\- Tu l'as toujours ?

\- Je l'ai perdu... Quand tu... Après que tu sois tombée aux mains de Samaritain, je le portais toujours sur moi. Et euh... je me suis fait coincer une fois. On m'a fouillée et on m'en a délestée. Je n'ai pas pu le récupérer.

\- C'était quand ? »

Root se pinça les lèvres. Elle avait perdu le couteau le jour où elle s'était rendue dans la clinique psychiatrique à l'appel de Shaw. Le jour où elle n'avait retrouvé que son caban tâché de sang, où elle l'avait vue monter les mains libres dans une voiture de Samaritain. Le jour où elle et Harold étaient tombés dans un piège. Initié avec le concours de Shaw. Le jour où elle avait découvert que Shaw avait parlé. Le jour où Martine Rousseau si fière d'elle-même, lui avait assuré qu'elle s'était occupée de Shaw, qu'elle avait mis deux mois, mais qu'elle avait fini par la briser, que Shaw l'avait trahie. Le jour où Martine Rousseau s'était moquée de ses sentiments pour Shaw... de ceux de Shaw pour elle.

« Root... insista Shaw doucement. Quand l'as-tu perdu ?

\- Le jour où j'ai tué Martine, avoua Root. »

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Shaw. Elle savait que celle-ci ferait le rapprochement, que Shaw réaliserait que la perte du couteau correspondait au jour où Shaw l'avait entraînée dans un piège.

« C'était de ma faute.

\- Sameen.

\- Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? Je t'ai vendue et je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de ce qu'il s'est passé après la Bourse. J'ai essayé, mais je ne revois que Greer et son sale sourire, Martine et sa sale tronche, Lambert, des médecins et des infirmières. Une cellule, un lit d'hôpital, des perfusions. Mes souvenirs sont flous. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui est vrai ou pas, si ce dont je me souviens fait partie de simulations, de mes cauchemars ou de la réalité. Parfois, je me dis qu'ils ont réussi à me briser et qu'ensuite, quand je m'en suis rendue compte, quand j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait, je n'ai pas supporté. Que j'ai tout refoulé. Et j'ai beau me concentrer, essayer de faire le vide, de me rappeler... je ne trouve pas de réponses. Comme si tout avait été effacé. Greer et Lambert y ont fait plusieurs fois allusion, mais ils ne m'ont jamais raconté ce qui s'était réellement passé.

\- C'était à dessein.

\- …

\- Une forme de torture morale.

\- Mais je l'ai quand même fait. C'est moi qui leur ai parlé de ton implant, c'est moi qui t'ai téléphoné, qui t'ai attirée dans un piège... qui ai utilisé contre toi... les sentiments que tu...

\- Oui et ce qui est fait est fait Sameen. Tu as été gravement blessée à la Bourse. Tu baignais dans une mare de sang quand les portes du monte-charge se sont refermées sur nous. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont pu te faire, ce qu'ils t'ont injecté comme drogue. Et puis... tu n'as pas donné l'emplacement de la station.

\- J'ai fait pire.

\- Mais je suis là, lui dit doucement Root. Athéna aussi, et Finch en est sorti vivant aussi, non ?

\- Ouais.

\- Laisse tes anciens démons derrière toi Sam, on en a assez à combattre maintenant. Tu dois accepter l'idée que peut-être tu ne sauras jamais ce qui t'a amenée à... à me trahir. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le seul fardeau que tu devras porter. Mais Sam, rien n'a eu de conséquences définitives ce jour-là, alors oublie. Et puis, prends ça comme une leçon.

\- Une leçon ? Une leçon de quoi ?

\- D'humilité... ?

\- Ah, ah...

\- Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie.

\- Je sais. »

Parce que Shaw savait que Root avait raison, parce que celle-ci évacuait, quand elle avait décidé de lui parler sérieusement, toute trace d'émotion, qu'elle n'évoquait jamais l'amour que Root éprouvait pour elle, et elle savait trouver les mots qui contribueraient à calmer les angoisses de Shaw, à repousser les sentiments de culpabilité qui l'accablaient parfois si cruellement. L'humilité ? Oui, c'était vrai. Shaw pouvait accepter l'échec et la défaite, mais seulement si elle savait qu'elle avait tout mis en œuvre pour vaincre, qu'elle n'avait pas failli et jamais faibli. Cela n'avait pas été le cas avec Samaritain. Root l'avait compris, elle reconnaissait que malgré tout le courage et la force dont Shaw avait pu faire preuve, parfois elle avait failli, qu'elle avait trébuché, qu'elle était tombée, mais que c'était ainsi et qu'elle devrait accepter de ne pas être invincible et qu'elle aussi pouvait s'écrouler. Qu'il lui fallait vivre avec et savoir se pardonner.

« J'ai adoré ton cadeau Sam, dit Root reprenant le fil de leur discussion première... C'était tellement... »

Shaw fronça les sourcils.

« Tellement attentionné, personnel. Si je n'avais pas été amoureuse de toi avant, je serais raide-dingue tombée dans tes bras ce jour-là ! conclut Root en se mordant la lèvre inférieure à pleine dents.

\- Ce n'était pas...protesta Shaw

\- Je me fiche de tes raisons Sameen, la coupa Root. C'était gentil et tellement... mignon !

\- Mais t'es con !

\- Pourquoi tu me l'avais offert ?

\- Je ne sais pas... parce que tu n'en avais pas, c'est tout, répondit sincèrement Shaw.

\- C'est ce que j'aime chez toi : ton instinct... il ne se trompe que très rarement. Il savait déjà à cette époque, que nous étions faites l'une pour l'autre

\- Rêve pas trop, bougonna Shaw.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de rêver Sam, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut... »

Root lui passa un bras autour de la tête pour la maintenir et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Shaw le repoussa vigoureusement d'une main sur l'épaule et la fit basculer sur le côté. Root se laissa tomber, le geste avait été amical, joueur et Shaw affichait une mine souriante et complice.

 

* * *

 

La nuit était brusquement tombée, peu après dix-huit heures trente. Une heure et demie avant, Na et Shaw s'étaient hissés sur la fourche d'un arbre. Nikatire déjà en position n'avait pas bougé. Shaw espérait que le chef de groupe des mercenaires était compétent et qu'il penserait, qu'elle penserait puisque c'était une femme, bien avant la nuit, à organiser les tours de garde et à assigner ses hommes à leur poste. Il faudrait qu'ils mangent aussi, mais peut-être se contenteraient-ils de rations de survie. Shaw réfléchit à la façon dont elle procéderait si elle était en charge à la place de l'agent de Samaritain. Si Alice Ballart, ainsi que l'avait appelée Athéna, occupait un poste de chef de groupe, c'est qu'elle devait avoir reçu une formation militaire. Une bonne formation militaire. Un sous-officier ou même peut-être un officier. Française ? Américaine ? Canadienne ? Israélienne ? Sud-Africaine ? Son nom n'apportait pas beaucoup d'éléments pour déterminer sa nationalité. L'important était de voir si elle possédait les qualités d'un bon chef des opérations.

Ballart adopta la stratégie que Shaw elle-même aurait adoptée, à une exception près.

Elle désigna pour chaque hutte occupée deux hommes responsables de leur garde. Ils ne bougeraient pas de la nuit et se relaieraient certainement à intervalles réguliers, car elle vit chaque binôme installer un lit de camp auprès de la porte de la hutte devant laquelle il serait en faction. Deux hommes installèrent leur matériel devant l'hélicoptère, certainement les pilotes au vu de leur équipement.

Ballart, après avoir donné ses ordres s'installa près du foyer et un homme s'occupa de rallumer le feu et de faire chauffer de l'eau. Jusque là, Shaw approuvait, mais elle tiqua quand elle vit remonter de la rivière les deux hommes qui y étaient en faction. Ils préparèrent des sacs, y glissèrent de la nourriture et des sacs de couchage et repartirent par où ils étaient venus.

Ballart les renvoyait à la rivière. Shaw trouvait l'idée stupide et imprudente. Les deux hommes se trouveraient isolés, Shaw jugeait le milieu hostile. La rivière, la jungle, la nuit. Et à quoi pouvaient-ils bien servir ? Personne ne prenait jamais le risque de naviguer de nuit sur une rivière comme celle qui desservait le village, étroite et parsemée de hauts fonds, de pierre et de courants parfois trompeurs. Et puis, si quelqu'un se pointait, il monterait au village. Il suffisait de faire garder le bout de la piste et le matin, une demi-heure avant l'aube, de renvoyer deux hommes à la rivière. La décision de Ballart n'avait aucun sens, elle n'était... Shaw inspira un grand coup et se fendit d'un rictus moqueur. Ballart avait peur. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait expliquer sinon cette urgence à garder la rivière ?

Elle attendait avec impatience l'arrivée d'Alvarez et chaque heure devait augmenter son angoisse de la rater, de devoir annoncer à Samaritain que sa cible lui avait échappé, que sa mission était un échec. Shaw avait un instant espéré que l'Imitateur eût fait parti du voyage, qu'elle se retrouvât enfin face à lui. Mais sans surprise, elle n'avait repéré personne qui eût pu tenir ce rôle.

Ballart et ses hommes étaient venus s'emparer d'Alvarez. Leurs instructions devaient être de la remettre ensuite entre les mains d'autres agents qui se chargeraient de la livrer à l'Imitateur, à moins que Lambert ne servît encore une fois d'intermédiaire.

Ce salaud avait assisté au martyre de Lepskin, peut-être à celui de tous les autres. Elle savait que c'était un pervers mais elle ne l'aurait pas cru capable d'assister l'Imitateur. Elle le trouvait trop délicat, trop lâche pour prendre une part active à ce genre de rituel ou pour même simplement y assister.

Elle le haïssait, il la dégoûtait.

Shaw serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Elle ferma les yeux un instant la tête appuyée contre l'écorce de l'arbre sur lequel elle se tenait.

Donc... Ballart avait peur. Elle devait connaître le sort que réservait Samaritain à ses agents « _défectueux_ ». Elle n'en devenait que plus dangereuse. Elle n'aurait que faire des dommages collatéraux. Na, Nikatire, Root et elle, n'auraient le droit à aucune erreur.

Shaw siffla quand elle fut assurée que Ballart ne changerait plus son dispositif de nuit. Na et Nikatire se tournèrent vers elle et d'un signe de tête, elle les engagea à descendre.

Elle expliqua la situation à Root, et prévint ses compagnons que Ballart ne reculerait devant rien pour accomplir ses objectifs.

« Je m'occupe des hommes de la rivière, déclara Root. Sam, ils sont reliés par un système de communication ?

\- Oui, mais Root...

\- Tu as ton oreillette ?

\- Non.

\- Remets-la, je veux voir si nous sommes connectées. »

Shaw sortit son oreillette et la mit en place.

« Tu m'entends ?

\- Oui, répondit Shaw. Mais je croyais que...

\- C'est Athéna qui a passé la commande de ton oreillette et je n'ai pas trouvé de notice dans la boîte quand je l'ai récupérée. Je ne sais pas trop comment elle fonctionne, je pense qu'elle l'a configurée en fonction de mon implant.

\- On ne risque pas de se faire repérer ?

\- Impossible, assura Root.

\- Pirater ?

\- Sam ! s'écria Root d'un ton de reproche.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Absolument. »

Shaw la dévisagea un instant.

« Okay, on reste en contact alors, mais pour...

\- Je vais à la rivière Sam. Je sais très bien comment tu vas opérer au village. Je sais chasser, m'embusquer, surprendre des adversaires, dépecer des proies... mais je ne me sens moins à l'aise quand il s'agit d'égorger des hommes.

\- Comment tu vas faire ?

\- Ils sont loin, il y des silencieux. Tu ne pourras pas en utiliser parce que ce n'est pas assez discret. Mais eux sont isolés, je n'aurais pas ce genre de problème à résoudre.

\- Et pour leur système de communication ?

\- Sans Athéna, il faudra se débrouiller pour qu'ils n'aient pas l'occasion de s'en servir. Si j'ai accès à l'hélico, je pourrais certainement arranger ça, mais jusque là...

\- Tu veux qu'on commence par-là ?

\- Non, il faut qu'on se débarrasse d'abord des hommes de la rivière, si jamais ils entendent un coup de feu au village, ils monteront. Ils auront l'avantage de la nuit et des armes lourdes. Ils sont équipés de lance-grenades ?

\- L'un d'eux, oui.

\- C'est trop dangereux Sam, on ne peut pas prendre ce risque. Je me débrouillerai pour qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de communiquer avec le reste de leur équipe.

\- Ne te plante pas.

\- Je ne me planterai pas.

\- Il faut que tu partes avant que la nuit ne tombe, après tu ne verras plus rien.

\- J'y vais.

\- Root ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Euh... »

Shaw entendit soudain du morse résonner dans son oreille gauche. Root codait en donnant des coups de glotte la bouche fermée. Deux espaces courts, un long, deux courts, une pause, deux courts, un long, une pause, quatre courts : R.A.S.

« Okay, file, lui dit Shaw rassérénée. Tu connais le chemin ?

\- Oui. À tout suite mon cœur. Soyez prudents. »

Et elle disparut.

…

 

Pour les deux guerriers et Shaw la stratégie ne présentait rien de compliqué. Approche silencieuse, élimination encore plus silencieuse, nettoyage.

« C'est d'accord pour les hommes qui gardent les huttes et l'hélicoptère, mais pour les quatre autres ? demanda Na. Ceux qui gardent la hutte des hommes ? Comment s'approcher ? Le feu nous éclairera. S'ils nous voient, et qu'ils sont tels que tu les a décrits Sam, ils tireront.

\- Je sais. Si seulement...

\- Si seulement ?

\- Je n'étais pas... euh, si claire de peau...

\- Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu pourrais t'occuper des soldats du centre ?

\- Oui.

\- Mmm, fit Na en l'observant des pieds à la tête. Ça peut s'arranger... »

.

Shaw ne connaissait pas très bien les deux guerriers qui l'accompagnaient, mais elle leur accordait sa confiance, en autre parce que Meikâre les avaient implicitement confiés les uns aux autres.

Le chef connaissait les sentiments de Shaw à son égard et il savait qu'il avait conquis son estime. Son devoir l'avait incité à les accompagner. Son devoir de chef, son désir d'homme du Peuple des Eaux. Mais Shaw avait voulu partir seule, laisser Root derrière elle. Alors, il avait renoncé pour assurer lui-même de la protection de Maria. Et Shaw, comme il l'avait prévu, et à sa grande fierté, avait accepté qu'il restât et que Root l'accompagnât à la guerre. Mais ce qui avait d'abord motivé son choix, c'était le refus catégorique que les deux jeunes femmes aux esprits si inextricablement liés se séparassent. Le combat s'annonçait et rien ne devait les tenir éloignées l'une de l'autre.

Na et Nikatire étaient de vrais chasseurs, de vrais guerriers. Nikatire était le guide qu'elle avait suivi lors de leur marche à travers la jungle, celui qui leur avait ouvert la piste. Leur peuple se trouvait sous la menace de mercenaires dont ils n'attendaient aucune pitié, mais depuis leur départ, depuis leur arrivée au village, aucun d'entre eux ne s'était montré fébrile ou impatient. Si les Mebêngôkres savaient faire preuve de prudence comme le lui avait déclaré Na, ils savaient aussi faire preuve de sang-froid. Na devait approcher la cinquantaine, Nikatire être un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Ils connaissaient la jungle, la chasse. Ils savaient tuer, être silencieux.

.

Elle sourit à Na, curieuse de savoir à quoi il pensait quand il déclarait qu'il pouvait arranger son problème de peau trop claire et Shaw lui remit son corps et la réussite de la mission entre les mains.

 

* * *

 

Root déboucha un peu en aval de la plage occupée par les embarcations des Mebêngôkres et les hommes de Ballart. Le jour lançait ses derniers feux et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre un poste d'observation grâce auquel elle déterminerait la position exacte des deux hommes qu'elle devait mettre hors d'état de nuire. Elle se glissa silencieusement et très prudemment à travers la végétation. Elle craignait plus les dangers de la jungle que les deux hommes. Elle s'arrêta en lisière de forêt, inspecta les lieux et s'aperçut que ce qu'elle avait cru devoir se présenter comme un simple exercice de tir, lui demanderait un investissement un peu plus physique.

Lionne et Grover n'avaient pas été particulièrement enchantés à l'idée de passer la nuit sur les bords de la rivière. Aucun des deux pourtant, n'avaient osé formuler d'objections quand Ballart les avaient désignés pour descendre monter la garde, loin du village, en pleine nuit, en pleine jungle et au bord de l'eau. Ils se retrouvaient à la merci de dangers innombrables, insectes, prédateurs terrestres, aquatiques… et Ballart avait spécifié qu'ils ne devaient pas allumer de feu.

Ils se consultèrent une fois seuls. Ils doutaient que quiconque osât naviguer de nuit et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Ballart les avait envoyés surveiller la rivière en pleine nuit, mais ils avaient depuis longtemps appris à ne pas contester les ordres, depuis qu'ils avaient signé leur dernier engagement. Ils monteraient la garde, mais ne prendraient aucun risque.

Ils s'étaient rapidement mis d'accord avant que la nuit ne tombât. Ils avaient solidement amarré une embarcation sur la rive et vérifié si elle possédait une ancre. Ils avaient embarqué leur matériel et poussé la pirogue dans le cours de la rivière. Le courant était faible, ils l'avaient ancrée à l'aide du moteur, au milieu de la rivière. Ils avaient dîné, discuté un peu, puis Lionne s'était couché et Grover avait pris le premier quart. Ils regagneraient la berge aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Lionne contacta Ballart pour lui signaler qu'ils étaient en place pour la nuit. Elle lui recommanda de rester en alerte, le dispensa de rapports réguliers et lui demanda de ne la rappeler que si des visiteurs s'annonçaient, elle leur enverrait deux hommes pour les relever le lendemain matin.

Lionne coupa la communication, transmit les ordres à Grover qui dormait déjà à moitié, et s'installa le plus confortablement qu'il put à l'arrière de la pirogue.

Root n'avait pas pris le risque de se dresser sur la rive et de tirer. La pirogue leur offrait une bonne protection, ils étaient équipés de fusils d'assaut, de systèmes de communication, une attaque frontale était vouée à l'échec. Elle attendit que la nuit étendît une voile noir sur toute chose.

« Sam ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Tu passes quand à l'action ?

\- Pas avant deux heures, je veux être sûre que certains dorment avant de me mettre en mouvement. Comment ça se présente de ton côté ?

\- Bien.

\- Attends une heure, puis occupe-toi d'eux. Ensuite, préviens-moi. Root, tu pourras t'occuper des pilotes ?

\- Raconte.

\- L'hélico se trouve à dix mètres sur la droite de l'endroit où débouche la piste. L'homme de garde se tient devant le nez de l'appareil, l'autre dort à l'intérieur, à l'arrière.

\- D'accord.

\- On coordonnera notre action toi et moi. Na et Nikitare s'occuperont des villageois.

\- J'attends tes instructions Sameen.

\- Le premier round est pour toi Root.

\- Courtoisie de chevalier servant ?

\- Ah ah…

\- J'aime quand tu m'accordes le premier round… susurra Root.

\- Tu es…

\- Et je sais que tu aimes aussi, la coupa Root.

\- ...

\- Communication terminée. »

.

Si Root comme Shaw en avait pris l'habitude, se rongeait les ongles, elle se les serait arrachés jusqu'au sang pendant l'heure qu'elle passa inconfortablement allongée par terre. Plusieurs fois, d'inquiétants bruissements dans les herbes l'avaient tétanisée de peur. Elle avait reconnu une fois le bruit caractéristique du serpent qui glisse sur le sol et avait été incapable les autres fois, d'identifier la nature des animaux qui se déplaçaient autour d'elle. Elle avait attentivement examiné les lieux quand elle s'était mise à l'affût, et avait suivi scrupuleusement tous les conseils que Shaw puis Meikâre avaient pu lui donner. Elle n'avait jamais été superstitieuse, mais elle comprenait mieux, isolée, seule dans la nuit, au milieu de la forêt, la peur viscérale que les Mebêngôkres manifestaient à l'idée de se retrouver dans la même situation. Leur peur des esprits leur évitait de braver inconsidérément et follement un milieu que, la nuit, ils ne pouvaient maîtriser.

En se déshabillant quand l'heure fut venue, Root se retrouva incapable de se rappeler si la rivière présentait des dangers spécifiques : crocodiles, piranhas, elle ne savait quoi. Elle s'y était baignée, mais sous la surveillance de Meikâre. Les femmes et les enfants aussi, se rassura-t-elle. Elle espérait que les villageois ne prenaient pas de mystérieuses précautions qui éloignaient de possibles prédateurs aquatiques avant de se plonger dans les eaux, elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire dévorer. Elle déposa avec regrets ses Smith et Wesson sur le dessus de ses affaires, comme elle laissa le Gerber Prodigy que Shaw avait tenu à ce qu'elle emporte accroché à la ceinture du pantalon qu'elle avait retiré. Elle ne garda sur elle que ses sous-vêtements, ses modèles « _Sameen Shaw_ » comme elle s'amusait à les nommer. Boxer et brassière de sport. Elle se rendit prudemment jusqu'à la rive sous le couvert de la végétation et se glissa silencieusement dans l'eau.

Elle distinguait à peine l'ombre de la pirogue devant elle. Elle nagea au large, traversa pratiquement la rivière, puis revint vers l'embarcation par l'arrière, là où se tenait l'homme de garde. Elle s'accrocha à la poupe. L'homme n'avait pas bronché, il ne l'avait pas entendue approcher. Elle envoya un R.A.S à Shaw et passa à l'action.

Elle allongea les jambes et battit doucement des pieds sur la droite de la poupe, pour se coller ensuite le long de la coque à gauche. Elle entendit l'homme bouger. Elle recommença. Cette fois Lionne se déplaça, mais il n'alluma pas sa torche. Root glissa de l'autre côté de la pirogue et battit bruyamment des pieds une seule fois. Il alluma sa lampe. Elle tapa sur la coque juste en-dessous de lui, puis sur la gauche. Elle plongea avant qu'il ne braquât sa lampe sur elle et resurgit à droite, toquant sur la coque, faisait jaillir de l'eau. Il se précipita à sa poursuite en jurant entre ses dents.

« Saloperie de croco ! Je vais te trouer la peau. »

Root collée à la coque le vit se pencher au-dessus d'elle, son fusil braqué sur la surface de l'eau.

« Maintenant ! s'encouragea-t-elle. »

Elle étendit une main, passa entre les bras de l'homme, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et tira violemment.

Lionne bascula tête en avant dans l'eau. Accroché à son arme, il appuya sur la détente. La rafale partit alors qu'il était déjà dans l'eau. Root avait pris soin de ne pas le lâcher et les balles se perdirent dans les profondeurs de la rivière. Elle appuya ses pieds contre la coque de la pirogue et se propulsa en arrière. Son corps décrivit un arc de cercle et vint se coller à celui de Lionne. Elle referma ses jambes autour de sa taille, un bras autour de son cou, sa main libre sur sa trachée artère et se laissa couler.

Lionne crispé sur son arme se retrouva emporté, avant d'enfin réagir. Il abandonna son arme et chercha à se dégager. Ses mains cherchèrent une prise, mais son agresseur s'était accroché à lui comme pieuvre à son rocher, il ne trouva pas un millimètre d'espace entre leur deux corps qui put lui permettre de glisser une main, de lui attraper le cou ou le menton. Il ne trouva que des cheveux, des cheveux longs. Un sauvage pensa-t-il. Il sentait la poigne de fer lui écraser la trachée artère, il avait lâché un cri silencieux en plongeant, celui-ci lui avait vidé les poumons et il manquait d'air.

Il tâtonna à la recherche de son poignard de combat, pour découvrir que les cuisses puissantes refermées autour de lui, lui en interdisaient l'accès. Il tira désespérément sur les cheveux, il sentit des dents se refermer sur son oreille, la douleur lui ouvrit la bouche. Il avala de l'eau. Il accentua leur chute vers le fond, espérant pouvoir alors prendre appui sur ses pieds pour remonter. Mais Root bascula légèrement leurs corps et Lionne se retrouva sur le dos quand il toucha le fond. Il se débattit convulsivement. Son esprit se voila de terreur, il ouvrit désespérément la bouche et l'eau s'engouffra dans ses poumons.

Un grand calme l'envahit. Il réalisa alors que son adversaire était une femme. Il sentait les rondeurs de sa poitrine appuyée contre son torse. Il pensa à ces histoires idiotes de succubes qu'il avait dû lire ou voir à la télévision, il ne savait plus. Il mourrait étroitement enlacé par une femme, prisonnier de son étreinte mortelle et sensuelle. Les cheveux de la femme lui caressaient doucement le cou et le visage. Toutes ses histoires ridicules d'esprits auxquels croyaient les sauvages n'étaient peut-être pas que des légendes, ils venaient peut-être ce soir de se venger de tous les crimes que Lionne avaient commis.

Il perdit conscience et tout son corps devint mou entre les bras et les jambes de Root. À bout de souffle, elle attendit néanmoins d'être sûre que l'homme s'était bien noyé. Le manche de son poignard s'enfonçait douloureusement dans la chair de l'intérieur de sa cuisse et elle ne voulait pas courir le risque que l'homme feignît l'inconscience, pour la poignarder dans la seconde qui suivrait le moment où elle déferait son étreinte.

N'y tenant plus, elle abandonna prudemment le corps. Il partit à la dérive. Root donna une impulsion et remonta à la surface le plus doucement qu'elle put alors que ses poumons aspiraient cruellement à s'emplir d'air. Elle émergea à une dizaine de mètres de la pirogue.

« Lionne ? »

Un faisceau lumineux balaya la surface de l'eau. Root plongea et se dirigea vers la source lumineuse. Elle évalua la position de l'homme et de la pirogue, s'enfonça un peu plus profondément et ressortit sans bruit dans le dos de Grover. Elle s'appuya sur la coque et reprit son souffle.

« Lionne, merde, t'es où ? »

Root n'était pas sûre d'avoir la force de réitérer son exploit une deuxième fois, mais elle ne voyait pas trop comment elle allait pouvoir faire autrement. Elle agrippa le plat-bord de la pirogue et tira. La pirogue roula. Grover trébucha, se retourna, vit la main.

« Lionne qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Avant que Root n'eût pu faire le moindre geste, Grover lui avait attrapé le poignet et l'avait vigoureusement tirée hors de l'eau. Persuadé de venir au secours de son camarade, il réalisa trop tard que le poignet était trop frêle, trop fin pour être celui de Lionne, le corps trop léger.

Root accepta la traction et dès qu'elle le put, posa ses pieds sur le plat-bord, puis partit en avant et se jeta sur Grover. Il lança un poing, mais Root était déjà sur lui et le poing ne trouva que du vide. Il trébucha en arrière sous l'impact, heurta les bords de la pirogue et ils passèrent tous les deux par-dessus bord.

Sitôt dans l'eau, l'homme échappa à Root et se mit à nager frénétiquement. Tenaillé par la peur des prédateurs, il ne pensait qu'à s'extraire au plus vite de leur milieu naturel. Il s'occuperait de son assaillant une fois qu'il serait remonté en sécurité sur la pirogue.

Root ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle fonça, prenant un angle de quarante-cinq degrés par rapport au mercenaire. Elle aborda par la poupe de la pirogue avec quelques secondes d'avance sur l'homme alourdi par le poids de ses vêtements et surtout de ses Rangers. Elle s'accroupit, se souvenant que les Mebêngôkres rangeaient des pagaies dans le fond de leurs embarcations. L'homme se hissa hors de l'eau et sortit son poignard. Root fit gîter l'embarcation. L'homme grogna et abaissa son centre de gravité.

Elle tâtonnait toujours avec fébrilité à la recherche d'une arme quelconque quand sa main se referma soudain sur le manche d'un outil enfermé dans une gaine. Elle aperçut briller la lame du poignard que l'homme tenait en main. Elle dégagea l'outil de sa gaine et se détendit d'un coup, brandissant l'arme improvisée devant elle.

Elle avait l'avantage de la position, de la détente et son arme était plus longue que celle de l'homme. Elle visa entre les deux épaules, à la base du cou.

Shaw lui avait toujours vanté les avantages dans un combat à l'arme blanche de viser le ventre pour passer sous les côtes et remonter vers les poumons et le cœur. Même si elle ratait son coup et que la lame s'enfonçait tout droit ou déviait à droite ou à gauche, les dommages causés étaient le plus souvent mortels. L'estomac, le foie, la rate, les intestins, ils se trouvaient tous à porté de main, vulnérables sans rien pour les protéger.

Mais L'homme était armé, si elle le frappait au ventre, elle raccourcirait la distance entre eux et elle serait à portée de son couteau. C'était un militaire, il ne la raterait pas. En visant la base du cou, si elle ne le tuait pas, elle l'enverrait valser en arrière.

Root tenait une machette, la pointe de la lame s'enfonça juste au-dessus des côtes supérieures, traversa la gorge de Grover et quand elle vrilla par instinct la lame d'un quart de tour, celle-ci accrocha le cartilage des vertèbres cervicales. Il céda sous la pression de l'élan combiné du corps de Root et de celui de Grover. La lame disloqua les vertèbres et ressortit par l'arrière du cou ripant sur la boîte crânienne.

L'homme émit un horrible gargouillement et s'écroula en avant sur la jeune femme. La machette s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, glissa et sectionna une jugulaire, inondant Root de sang chaud.

Elle repoussa le corps de l'homme sur le côté et s'assit dans le fond de la pirogue le dos appuyé sur la coque, le souffle court, complètement hébétée, épuisée.

Elle salivait abondamment et un horrible goût dans la bouche lui donnait l'envie de vomir. Elle se passa le dos de la main sur les lèvres, un liquide épais les maculait. Elle le goûta du bout de la langue. Du sang ! C'était ça le goût écœurant. L'homme lui avait saigné dessus et elle en avait avalé. Elle eut un haut le cœur. Il n'y avait même pas d'eau pour se rincer la bouche. Le goût du sang lui explosa en bouche, elle éructa, se mit précipitamment à genoux et vomit par-dessus bord.

« Root ? »

Shaw.

Root se redressa pour lui parler, mais elle fut prit d'une nouvelle nausée.

« Root ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Root toussa et cracha de la bile, c'était pire qu'avant. Elle se laissa retomber dans le fond de la pirogue.

« R.A.S, dit-elle faiblement.

\- Tu me prends pour une débile ? Tu étais en train de vomir, tu t'es battue. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- C'est bon Sam. J'ai éliminé les deux hommes de la rivière. Et ils n'ont pas envoyé d'alerte.

\- Root, pourquoi tu as vomi ?

\- …

\- Dis-moi.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

\- Non, je veux savoir. »

Root sourit faiblement. Après tout ce qu'elles avaient partagé, après tout ce qu'elles s'étaient avouées à l'une comme à l'autre, Shaw même inconsciemment ne pouvait parfois s'empêcher de nier l'évidence.

« J'ai égorgé un des hommes, il m'est tombé dessus et j'ai avalé de son sang.

\- …

\- Sam, je ne suis pas blessée.

\- Okay, mais tu me raconteras ce qui s'est passé en détail.

\- C'est un ordre Caporal ? plaisanta Root.

\- Oui, répondit Shaw sans relever la plaisanterie.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

\- Tu remontes au village. Quand je t'en donnerai le signal, tu te chargeras des pilotes.

\- J'ai du temps ?

\- Tu es où ?

\- Au milieu de la rivière dans une pirogue.

\- Tu ne te mets surtout pas à l'eau.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserais à personne d'autre que toi le privilège de me dévorer Sameen…

\- Root… bougonna Shaw. Tu as… trois-quart d'heure.

\- D'accord.

\- Hé ?

\- Oui.

\- Les gars devaient avoir de l'eau et des rations avec eux. Avant de venir, je veux que tu boives et que tu manges. Et ce n'est pas une suggestion Root. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as foutu, mais je sais que tu as besoin de boire et de manger. On a besoin de toi alors déconne pas. Même si tu n'as pas faim, tu manges, compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Okay, communication terminée.

Root suivit sagement les conseils de Shaw, même si l'idée de manger la révulsait. Elle trouva une lampe-torche et décida de regagner en premier lieu la berge. Elle remonta l'ancre et se hala jusqu'à la terre ferme. Elle prit un sac ayant appartenu à l'un des mercenaires sur son dos, récupéra un HK. Lionne avait basculé à l'eau avec celui équipé du lance-grenade, mais le fusil pourrait toujours lui servir. Elle partit ensuite à la recherche de ses vêtements, se rhabilla et se chaussa. Elle regarda sa montre. Il lui restait trente-cinq minutes. Elle inspecta le contenu du sac qu'elle avait apporté avec elle, but à grands traits l'eau qu'elle trouva dans une gourde et mangea deux barres énergétiques et une plaque de chocolat. Elle mâchonna un peu, mais la nourriture lui enleva le goût de bile qu'elle avait en bouche et elle se sentit ensuite beaucoup mieux. Elle glissa ses Smith et Wesson dans la ceinture de son pantalon, vérifia la présence de ses chargeurs supplémentaires dans ses poche et se mit en route.

 

* * *

 

Na avait conduit Shaw aux champs. Il lui demanda d'allumer sa lampe et l'emmena jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt.

« Attends-moi, je reviens. »

Il disparut et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il mélangea de l'eau avec des fruits ou des graines que Shaw n'identifia pas dans un bol qu'il avait trouvé dans les cultures et, avec le manche de son couteau, pila l'ensemble. Quand il obtint une pâte épaisse, il rajouta de l'eau et battit le mélange avec deux petites baguettes de bois. Il détacha les bandeaux de tissus qu'il portait noués au-dessus de ses genoux et les roula pour en faire des tampons. Il en tendit un à Shaw.

« Déshabille-toi et enduis-toi tout le corps avec ça. N'oublies pas ta tête, je t'aiderai pour le dos.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Une sorte de colorant, il va te foncer la peau, ton absence de cheveux pourra paraître un peu bizarre, mais je n'ai rien qui puisse les faire repousser magiquement. »

Dix minutes plus tard, le corps de Shaw avait pris la teinte du caramel clair.

« Ça va encore foncer, lui dit Na. Le temps qu'on arrive, personne ne pensera qu'un jour tu as été Blanche. »

L'idée arracha un rire bref à Shaw. Aux États-Unis, à cause des origines de sa mère, Shaw n'avait jamais été intégrée dans la caste des Blancs. Comme quoi toutes ces histoires de races, c'était vraiment de la connerie, une question entièrement relative.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ?

\- Dans mon pays on ne considère pas que je ne suis pas Blanche.

\- Mais tu as la peau blanche, objecta Na.

\- Mouais, ça dépend ce qu'on entend par-là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Sam, maintenant que tu nous ressembles par la couleur de ta peau ?

\- Je veux aller dans la hutte des hommes.

\- Comment ?

\- Au bluff. »

 

* * *

 

Na resta avec Shaw. Nikatire partit de son côté. Il attendrait le signal pour tuer les gardes.

« Suis-moi Sam, essaies de ne pas écarter tes pas des miens. Tu as les pieds plus fragiles que les nôtres, j'écarterai les pièges de ton chemin. Garde-moi toi, des esprits.

\- Nikatire n'a pas peur ?

\- Il a pris ses précautions et le désir de sauver les siens est plus fort que sa peur. Il pense aussi que toi et Root tenez les esprits loin de nous.

\- …

\- Je le pense aussi. »

Ils arrivèrent par le derrière d'une des huttes occupée par les Mebêngôkres. Na s'arrêta. Il modula soudain un cri étrange qui se mêla aux bruits venus de la jungle, se tut, puis recommença. Un signal. Il tapa sur le genou de Shaw accroupie à ses côtés et s'avança. Il écarta doucement les feuilles qui formaient le mur de la hutte et se glissa dessous. Il revint tout de suite après et fit signe à Shaw de rentrer. Il referma soigneusement la cloison derrière elle.

Une petite lampe à pétrole éclairait faiblement un coin de la hutte. Une femme attendait Shaw et lui prit la main pour la conduire jusqu'à la lampe. Shaw enjamba des corps endormis, des femmes, des enfants, quelques hommes. Près de la lampe, deux hommes veillaient. Ils ouvrirent la bouche de surprise en découvrant Shaw. Ils l'avaient reconnue à sa tête rasée, mais elle ne ressemblait plus en rien à la journaliste américaine qu'ils avaient accueillie une semaine auparavant. Elle ne portait plus aucun vêtement et de très belles peintures ornaient son corps couleur de pain d'épice. Le spectacle était si inattendu qu'ils soupçonnèrent une intervention magique.

« Nous t'écoutons, lui dirent-ils respectueusement. »

Shaw leur exposa son plan. Ils écoutèrent. La femme de Na tendit une main et soupesa la poitrine de Shaw qui s'obligea à ne pas bouger.

« Oui, ça peut marcher, déclara la femme.

\- On n'a pas beaucoup le choix, répliqua Shaw.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Mmm.

\- Viens. »

…

 

Riou, de garde devant une hutte sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit. Deux femmes firent leur apparition devant lui. Il braqua sa torche sur elles, le doigt sur la détente de son arme.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Restez à l'intérieur, si vous tenez à votre vie.

\- S'il vous plaît, demanda la femme la plus âgée. Son petit est dans la hutte des hommes. Il boit encore à son sein. Si elle n'y va pas, il va pleurer toute la nuit.

\- Elle ne pouvait pas le dire avant ? grommela le mercenaire.

\- Elle avait peur.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir.

\- Demandez la permission à votre chef... S'il vous plaît. »

L'homme tergiversa. La jeune mère chauve se tenait la tête baissée, la plus âgée levait sur lui un visage suppliant.

« Elle s'inquiète beaucoup, son enfant n'a jamais dormi sans elle.

\- Pff, merde ! jura l'homme. »

Cette mission lui déplaisait souverainement. Prendre des femmes et des enfants en otage, sans savoir même pourquoi ? Ils étaient venus pour une femme et se retrouvaient prêts massacrer un village entier. Il touchait un salaire mirobolant, mais n'était pas très sûr qu'un quelconque salaire pût justifier le meurtre d'une population paisible et innocente.

Il brancha son casque.

« Riou à Ballart.

\- Quoi ? répondit Ballart d'un ton revêche.

\- J'ai une femme qui demande à rejoindre la hutte où sont retenus les enfants.

\- Les ordres étaient clairs Riou… C'est non.

\- Elle le nourrit au sein Madame, elle dit que son enfant va hurler toute la nuit si elle ne lui donne pas.

\- Pff… réveille Setton et escorte-la, céda Ballart qui n'avait aucune envie d'entendre brailler un gosse toute la nuit.

\- Bien.

\- Mais la prochaine… vous lui filez un coup de crosse dans la figure. Plus personne ne sort. Compris ?

\- Bien Madame. »

Riou se tourna vers les deux femmes.

« C'est d'accord. Je réveille mon collègue et je vous accompagne.

\- Merci, dit la femme la plus âgée.

\- Elle n'est pas bavarde… observa Riou en regardant Shaw.

\- Elle ne parle pas les langues étrangères, expliqua la femme. Elle a peur et elle est inquiète pour son enfant.

\- Pourquoi elle est chauve ?

\- Elle a attrapé une maladie, on a dû la raser. »

Même chauve, pensa Riou en détaillant la jeune femme, elle est pas mal du tout, et bien balancée. Il se demanda quel goût pouvait bien avoir le lait humain. Il se verrait bien en train de la téter, la jeune sauvage.

Il réveilla Setton et lui demanda de prendre la relève. Il accompagnait la jeune mère à la hutte centrale et il revenait. Setton râla, mais se leva aussitôt et relaça ses chaussures.

« Quel naze, pensa Shaw. »

Si ce gars avait été sous ses ordres, elle lui aurait cassé la figure. Comment pouvait-il délacer ses chaussures alors qu'il assurait une garde ? En cas d'attaque, il y laisserait sa peau.

Riou demanda à la femme qui avait accompagné Shaw de rentrer dans la hutte. La femme prit la main de Shaw dans la sienne et la serra brièvement. Riou y vit un encouragement, Shaw tout l'espoir que les Mebêngôkres à travers la femme de Na, mettaient en elle. Elle la serra en retour, lui assurant ainsi que tout se passerait bien. Riou braqua sa lampe sur elle. Il lui prit le menton entre les doigts et lui redressa la tête. Shaw essaya de prendre l'air terrorisé, elle pensa à ses cauchemars. L'effet s'avéra crédible.

« Elle meurt de trouille, ricana Setton.

\- Mmm, fit Riou en promenant le faisceau de sa lampe sur le corps de Shaw.

\- Houa ! Elle est bien foutue. Fais-la tourner. »

Riou posa la main sur l'épaule de Shaw et la fit pivoter.

« Joli cul, s'esclaffa Setton. »

Il remarqua les cicatrices, mais ses yeux glissèrent dessus sans y prêter attention, attirés par les peintures et les formes généreuses que Shaw exhibait sous les yeux des deux hommes. Une main dure s'insinua entre les fesses de la jeune femme, elle se crispa, mais s'efforça à garder son calme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, tu veux la baiser ?

\- J'aimerais bien, mais non. Je regarde juste si elle n'a rien planqué.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas vraiment d'autre endroit pour le faire ! ricana Setton. »

Shaw serra les dents. Ils riraient moins quand Na ou Nikatire leur trancheraient la gorge. Elle espérait aussi qu'il ne pousserait pas sa fouille plus loin. Elle sentit les doigts de l'homme remonter vers son sexe, un doigt se glisser entre ses lèvres. Elle serra les cuisses.

« Farouche ? murmura Riou. »

Il retourna Shaw et lui referma une main autour du cou, la soulevant légèrement, assez pour lui décoller les talons du sol. Leur respiration s'accéléra, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. L'homme retourna avec sa main libre entre les jambes de la jeune femme. Sa paume vint s'appuyer sur son pubis. Un doigt insidieux s'immisça, frottant désagréablement ses chairs, descendit. Shaw se tendit.

« Riou qu'est-ce que tu fais ? aboya soudain Alice Ballart dans l'oreille de celui-ci. Je croyais que tu devais escorter une femme à la hutte centrale !

\- Euh, j'arrive.

\- Dépêche-toi ! »

Riou retira sa main d'entre les jambes de Shaw, mais la maintint par la gorge l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Si on en a l'occasion plus tard... »

Il la lâcha brusquement. Elle allait tous les descendre. Shaw haïssait les soudards, les pervers… et les agents de Samaritain.

Riou la poussa brutalement en avant et la conduisit à la hutte centrale. Da Silva lui ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer.

Shaw était dans la place. Mais elle n'avait plus de montre.

« Root, t'es où ? murmura-t-elle.

\- En position. »

La jeune mère et la jeune fille se levèrent quand Shaw entra. Elle allumèrent une lampe et restèrent pétrifiées par la peur. La femme serra désespérément son enfant contre elle. La jeune fille recula. Shaw mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, les incitant au silence. Mais les deux femmes ne la reconnaissaient pas et les pires scénarios s'échafaudaient dans leurs têtes. Elles auraient pourtant dû reconnaître Shaw, mais la teinte de sa peau, les peintures dont elle était recouverte, égarèrent leurs esprits et elle doutèrent un instant avoir un être vivant en face d'elle.

Alma vint sauver la situation. Elle dormait avec la jeune fille dans un hamac quand Shaw était arrivée. Jabouti en se levant l'avait réveillée. L'enfant avait inconsciemment cherché à retrouver son corps contre elle et ne rencontrant que le vide s'était frottée les yeux et s'était redressée pour voir où elle était partie. Elle reconnut Shaw tout de suite.

.

Alma ne croyait plus trop à la réalité du jeu dont lui avait parlé le chaman et son amie Jabouti. Sa mère lui avait appris le sens du danger, appris à se méfier des étrangers, à ne jamais suivre personne, ni aucune recommandation si elle ne la lui avait donnée elle-même de vive voix. Maria lui avait assuré qu'elle ne confierait jamais aucun message lui étant destiné à personne. Si elle voulait qu'Alma aille quelque part, accepte quelque chose, elle le lui dirait personnellement. Alma avait ordre de n'écouter que sa mère, de ne n'accorder sa confiance qu'à elle et à elle seulement

La jeune juge reconnaissait qu'elle attachait Alma trop exclusivement à sa seule personne, mais elles avaient vécu isolées dans des endroits bien trop dangereux pour que Maria ne prît le moindre risque. Alma était la mieux qualifiée pour se protéger elle-même et les règles qu'elle devait suivre étaient simples et très strictes. L'enfant s'était toujours conformée aux recommandations de sa mère et elle avait développé un caractère très prudent. La petite fille avait ainsi gagné la confiance de sa mère, elle en était consciente et jouissait grâce à celle-ci d'une très grande liberté. Maria lui avait entre autre appris à hurler. Si un danger survenait Alma hurlait. Elle s'était entraînée sous la férule de sa mère. Ses cris vrillaient les tympans. Maria avait confiance en sa fille et elle n'hésitait à la laisser courir et jouer dans les parcs. Alma surveillait autant sa mère que sa mère la surveillait. Discrètement et sans peur.

La jeune juge avait longuement discuté avec sa fille avant de partir en expédition. Elle lui avait affirmé que les Mebêngôkres étaient des gens de confiance et Maria avait demandé à sa fille de leur obéir, de se comporter comme si elle faisait partie de leur famille. La petite allait sur ses trois ans, les voyages, sa vie parfois aventureuse en compagnie de sa mère, l'avaient rendue plus réfléchie qu'une autre enfant de son âge, elle y avait gagné en maturité.

Les hommes et la femme qui étaient arrivés en hélicoptère ne lui avaient pas paru sympathiques. Son amie lui avait dit de se cacher, sa mère lui avait dit d'écouter les Mebêngôkres.

Alma savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et sa mère commençait à cruellement lui manquer. Mais Crâne Rasé, comme l'appelait sa mère, était partie avec elle et elle venait d'arriver, donc sa mère ne devait pas être loin.

Elle allait crier sa joie quand elle vit Shaw mettre son doigt sur sa bouche. Alma ravala son cri et courut vers Shaw. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en la voyant arriver, mais quand Alma lui tendit les mains, elle se baissa et la souleva dans ses bras. Alma referma alors les siens autour de son cou.

Elle savait que sa mère n'aimait pas beaucoup Crâne Rasé, mais elle ne lui avait jamais interdit de la fréquenter. Maria avait écouté attentivement Alma quand elle lui avait raconté l'histoire des yecks et elle l'avait même rassurée quand l'enfant s'était inquiétée du sort de ceux qui restaient dans la cuisse de _la dame_. Sa mère lui avait dit que Crâne Rasé ne les tuerait pas, qu'elle s'était montrée gentille avec ceux qui étaient morts et qu'elle n'était pas une méchante personne. Si sa mère pensait cela, c'est que malgré tout, elle aimait bien Crâne Rasé. Même si elle ne lui souriait pas beaucoup et qu'elle ne lui faisait pas de bisous.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Ballart.

Elle alluma sa lampe, découvrit la jeune mère et son bébé et la nouvelle avec une gosse en bas âge dans les bras. Elle attendit.

Shaw soupira. Elle s'éloigna vers le fond de la hutte, mais le faisceau lumineux la suivit. Elle s'assit dans un hamac, prenant le soin de ne pas tourner le dos à Ballart et bascula Alma dans ses bras. La petite fronça les sourcils. Shaw lui maintint la tête et l'approcha de sa poitrine, elle attrapa son sein de l'autre main et en présenta le bout devant la bouche d'Alma. Ballart s'approcha l'air suspicieux, sa lampe braquée sur Shaw. Alma leva les yeux sur Shaw. Shaw hocha légèrement la tête et tira la tête d'Alma contre elle. La petite ouvrit la bouche, Shaw lui glissa le sein entre les lèvres. Alma les referma dessus et se mit à téter. Shaw se mordit le coin des lèvres. Cette soirée était… tendue.

Ballart les fixa un moment du regard, puis rassurée, baissa sa lampe, tourna les talons et ressortit. Shaw attendit quelques minutes, l'oreille aux aguets.

Elle fronça les sourcils et grimaça. Elle baissa la tête. Alma tétait toujours, les yeux fermés, le corps entièrement relâché contre elle. Ce n'était pas très agréable. En fait, la situation éveillait en elle des sentiments contradictoires qu'elle n'arriva pas à rationaliser. Shaw lui tapota la tête. La petite fille ouvrit les yeux sans lâcher le sein. Shaw appuya sur sa poitrine pour lui retirer le bout de son sein des lèvres. Alma le laissa échapper et se lova contre la poitrine de la jeune femme. Shaw commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle se releva et posa Alma sur sa hanche. L'enfant blottit sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Tu n'as pas de lait, murmura Alma. Pas comme Maman. »

Shaw se pencha doucement sur elle.

« Ta mère est en sécurité, Alma, lui murmura Shaw à l'oreille. Je vais te sortir de là et te ramener auprès d'elle. Mais tu restes tranquille ici, jusqu'à ce que…

\- Les méchants soient partis ? chuchota Alma.

\- Oui.

\- D'accord. »

Shaw reposa la petite par terre et celle-ci retourna près de la fille de Djyti. Shaw montra le sol et un coin de la hutte en faisant le signe de dormir. Les Mebêngôkes hochèrent la tête. Elles étendirent une grande toile par terre et y portèrent les quatre enfants encore endormis dans les hamacs, puis accompagnées par Alma, elles se couchèrent à leur côtés.

La jeune mère éteignit sa lampe et l'obscurité la plus complète régna dans la hutte. Shaw expira profondément. Elle avait frisé plusieurs fois la catastrophe, d'abord avec ce crétin de mercenaire libidineux, ensuite avec Ballart. Heureusement l'homme n'avait par poursuivi son exploration et Alma avait montré une grande présence d'esprit en lui prenant le sein. Alvarez devait encore le lui donner, même si Shaw ne l'avait jamais surprise à le faire.

Elle se dirigea au jugé vers la porte. Elle tâtonna le long de la paroi et repéra soigneusement l'ouverture de celle-ci.

Bon, elle pouvait maintenant souffler un peu et se libérer du couteau qui se rappelait régulièrement à elle. La sensation était désagréable et parfois douloureuse. Le couteau un peu trop grand.

...

 

Quand elle avait décidé qu'elle devait s'infiltrer dans la hutte des hommes, quand elle avait compris qu'elle serait nue, elle avait hésité. Elle savait tuer à main nue, mais selon les circonstances le premier coup n'était pas assuré d'être fatal.

Partir sans arme ? Comment faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas arriver au camp avec son beau Gerber Prodigy accroché à la ceinture...

Elle avait un petit Buck dans sa trousse à pharmacie. Un 505. Pas vraiment le genre de couteau dont Shaw s'équipait habituellement. Athéna avait cependant dû penser qu'il pourrait lui être utile et Shaw reconnut à l'usage que ce genre d'accessoire avait sa place dans une trousse de secours. Il évitait entre autre d'avoir à se servir d'un autre couteau en cas de besoin médical. Et comme Athéna connaissant les exigences de Shaw en matière d'excellence, elle avait pris soin de choisir un Buck. Il était doté d'une lame de bonne qualité que Shaw avait veillé à maintenir aiguisée comme un rasoir.

Quatre centimètres cinq de lame, sept centimètres de long une fois plié... Shaw connaissait son corps. Ce ne serait pas confortable, mais elle n'allait pas jouer à la délicate maintenant.

Après que Na l'eût aidée à se barbouiller de teinture, elle lui avait demandé de lui accorder cinq minutes.

Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle avait empaqueté le Buck avec l'emballage découpé d'un coussin hémostatique, refermé celui-ci à l'aide de fil de suture, s'était soigneusement assurée que le fil ne glisserait pas en insérant une graine dure au milieu du nœud qui fermait l'emballage à sa base et ménagé une boucle de quelque centimètre qui lui permettrait de récupérer le couteau une fois qu'il serait en place. Elle avait ensuite tartiné le paquet d'une épaisse couche de vaseline.

...

Elle tâtonna à la recherche de la boucle, glissa dedans le bout de son majeur et tira doucement. Elle grimaça, étouffa un gémissement et récupéra le paquet. Elle libéra le couteau de son emballage, l'ouvrit et attendit que Na lançât son signal.

 

* * *

 

Les mercenaires ne virent rien venir. Na et Nikatire s'approchèrent, plus discrets que ne pouvaient l'être des ombres. Les hommes de Ballart effectuaient régulièrement le tour de la hutte qu'ils gardaient. Quand Na donna le signal, lui comme Shaw et Nikatire savaient qu'ils ne pourraient exactement agir de concert. Que le signal marquerait seulement le début de l'opération.

Semple mourut le premier, sans bruit. Une main se posa sur sa bouche et avant qu'il ne sût qui l'attaquait, il gisait la gorge tranchée derrière la hutte. Setton subit le même sort dix minutes plus tard.

Les deux guerriers Mebêngôkres n'eurent ensuite aucune difficulté à exécuter Riou et Hilal qui ne se réveillèrent jamais du sommeil profond dans lequel ils étaient plongés. Ils succombèrent plus rapidement et plus silencieusement que des pécaris.

Chaque mort était célébrée par un cri. Na avait appris à Shaw à les identifier et à les différencier des vrais cris d'animaux. Il lui avait dit de compter dès qu'elle entendait le cri. La longueur seule lui permettrait de reconnaître le signal.

 

* * *

 

« Root ?

\- Sam ?

\- C'est parti. »

Root avait monté un silencieux sur l'une de ses armes. L'hélicoptère se trouvait à une distance raisonnable du feu et les bruits nombreux de la nuit dissimuleraient les bruits sourds des coups de feux. Par contre, elle devait faire mouche du premier coup. Elle se déplaça doucement de manière à avoir le pilote de garde en contre-jour. Le feu ne lançait pas d'immenses flammes, mais régulièrement entretenu, sa lumière vacillante suffirait à Root si elle se plaçait bien, pour distinguer la silhouette de l'homme avec assez de netteté pour lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Deux balles dans la tête.

Mais l'homme était appuyé contre la carlingue de son hélicoptère et Root ne distinguait que ses jambes. Elle ne pouvait pas tirer au jugé, elle ne connaissait pas la taille de sa cible et il lui était impossible de déterminer avec exactitude l'emplacement de sa tête. Elle tentait de trouver une solution à ce problème inattendu quand le pilote lui donna malgré lui la solution. Trop confiant, stupide, imprudent ou ignorant les consignes, il alluma une cigarette. La jeune femme se fendit d'un sourire satisfait. Une cible parfaite. Elle attendit qu'il aspirât sa première bouffée et tira à la deuxième. La tête du pilote tapa contre la carlingue et il s'affaissa mollement. Root s'approcha rapidement, ramassa la cigarette tombée au sol, le casque de l'homme, prit la place qu'il occupait avant qu'elle ne l'abattît et se mit à fumer tranquillement. Elle n'avait aucune idée si quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle avait remarqué la cigarette allumée. Aucune insulte, aucune question, ne lui parvinrent dans l'écouteur de son casque. Elle finit la cigarette et écrasa le mégot sous son pied. Puis, elle se dirigea à l'arrière. Elle fit coulisser la porte latérale sans beaucoup de précautions. Le pilote se réveilla, Root l'aveugla en allumant sa lampe.

« Max ? »

Deux « _Tumb Tumb_ » lui répondirent.

« Sam, les pilotes sont HS, lui annonça Root aussitôt. »

Des cris de rage et des tirs lui répondirent.

 

* * *

 

Shaw avait entendu le signal résonner. Un, deux, trois, quatre. Oui, c'était bien cela. Na et Nikatire avaient rejoint le monde des ombres mortelles et Shaw restait impuissante à l'abri de la hutte. L'homme de garde n'était pas à sa portée. Il devait passer devant elle pour qu'elle pût le saisir.

Elle jura en silence. Elle n'allait pas rester toute la nuit à attendre. Elle examina la position des hommes. Le garde était sur sa droite. Son camarade dormait sur le lit de camp juste à côté. Près du feu, un homme était couché et Ballart sommeillait assise sur un mini-transat son HK sur les genoux.

Shaw, dans son oreillette, entendit Root respirer amplement, puis sa respiration se ralentit, s'approfondit, s'arrêta, reprit. Shaw en déduisit qu'elle venait d'utiliser ses armes. Elle fronça les sourcils peu de temps après. Root expirait à grands trait comme si... elle fumait ? Shaw se déplaça légèrement, essayant d'avoir l'hélicoptère dans son champs de vision. Elle vit le mégot incandescent rougir dans la nuit, entendit dans le même temps Root inhaler. Les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent. Le sang-froid dont pouvait faire preuve Root face au danger avait toujours forcé son respect. Et elle la trouvait incroyablement séduisante dans ses moments-là. Troublante.

Shaw devait se décider. Il ne fallait pas que trop de temps s'écoulât entre la mort des premières cibles et l'élimination du reste de l'équipe. Laisser l'occasion à Ballart, pour une raison ou pour une autre, de contacter l'un de ses hommes pour s'apercevoir que personne ne répondait.

Elle assura le couteau dans sa main et ouvrit la porte.

« Por favor, murmura-t-elle. »

Cover tourna la tête et se dirigea vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Shaw ne le laissa pas finir, elle lui porta un coup violent dans la pomme d'Adam, lui coupant le souffle et la parole, le saisit par les cheveux et l'attira à l'intérieur de la hutte où elle l'acheva en lui tranchant la gorge. Elle tâtonna à la recherche du HK et le posa doucement le long du mur de la hutte. Elle ressortit, s'accroupit et avec la grâce d'un chat, bondit souplement sur l'homme endormi sur le lit de camp. La lame du petit Buck s'enfonça dans la gorge de Da Silva, Shaw donna un coup sec vers le bas et lui trancha la carotide. Il émit un gargouillis bruyant que Shaw étouffa trop tard d'une main plaquée sur sa bouche.

Ballart sauta sur ses pieds, bouscula Alancar pour le réveiller et lança un appel général. Personne ne lui répondit. Alencar braqua sa lampe, balaya l'espace devant lui. Le faisceau de lumière passa au-dessus de Shaw, s'éloigna, revint en arrière. Le mercenaire avait distingué une ombre.

Il éclaira soudain un visage. L'expression sauvage, l'ardeur du regard qui le fixait, les lèvres retroussées sur les dents comme celles d'un félin, figèrent l'homme le temps d'une seconde. Une seconde durant laquelle il fut assailli par un effroi incontrôlable, incapable de savoir si se dressait devant lui une femme ou un démon. Elle possédait un corps de femme, mais elle se tenait accroupie les jambes écartées, les mains en appui sur le sol au milieu, comme un crapaud géant, une gargouille ou une chimère de cauchemar. La seconde suivante, il levait son HK et tirait en hurlant

« Crève ! »

Shaw s'était projetée en avant, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'armer, l'homme se trouvait loin d'elle, mais elle pouvait tenter le coup. Ballart dévia le fusil de sa cible.

« Ne la tue pas ! Elle n'est pas armée. »

Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux et interceptèrent Shaw alors qu'elle se relevait. La pointe d'une Rangers lui heurta le côté de la tête et l'envoya mordre la poussière. Alencar fut sur elle avant qu'elle n'eût pu réagir et lui écrasa le cou sous son pied. Shaw lui planta le couteau qu'elle n'avait pas lâché dans le mollet. Alencar sursauta en jurant. Ballart lança un violent coup de pied, visant le foie, Shaw ouvrit la bouche, le souffle coupé par la douleur.

« Merde ! hurla Alencar. C'est quoi cette sauvage !.

\- Quelqu'un qu'on va faire parler. »

Alencar s'apprêta de nouveau à frapper. Son pied n'atteignit jamais Shaw. L'homme se trouva brusquement projeté en arrière. Ballart se retourna d'un bloc, le doigt sur la détente de son HK, une rafale crépita, trois coups de feu retentirent dans le même temps, la femme se plia en deux, lâcha son fusil et tomba à genoux, les mains crispées sur son abdomen.

Shaw, l'esprit vacillant, tourna lentement la tête, papillonna des yeux pour tenter d'ajuster sa vision. Root apparut sous son regard troublé, environnée d'ombres, émergeant d'un brouillard qui l'auréolait de mystère et de gloire. D'un pas ferme, elle se dirigea vers Ballart, la repoussa du pied, prit son HK, la fouilla rapidement, la délestant des armes qu'elle portait sur elle avant de tourner son attention sur Shaw.

« Sam ! murmura-t-elle en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

\- Salut, répondit Shaw d'une voix cassée. T'es arrivée juste à temps.

\- À quoi sert d'avoir un partenaire s'il arrive trop tard ?

\- Pour ça que j'aime être avec toi.

\- Seulement pour ça ? plaisanta Root gentiment.

\- Pas toujours. »

Shaw sentit une main chaude lui caresser doucement la joue. Elle s'appuya dessus, mais la caresse légère s'éloigna et les mains se mirent à l'ausculter. Elle lutta un court instant, s'accrocha d'une main à la chemise de Root et sombra dans l'inconscience.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Avertissement :**   
>  _Le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit, le suivant en cours d'écriture, mais... mais, je pars un mois au Proche-Orient. La région dans laquelle je me rends ne bénéficie pas d'une bonne connexion Internet et surtout, surtout, je n'aurais sans doute pas le temps de me consacrer comme j'ai pu le faire au cours de ces six derniers mois à l'écriture, la relecture, la révision et la réécriture._
> 
> _La pause n'est pas volontaire... Quoi qu'il arrive, je vous retrouverai au mois de mai à Chihuahua pour le chapitre 28._


	28. Juges et bourreaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie Tatchou pour ses révisions_

 

* * *

 

 

Les Mebêngôkres malgré l'effervescence qui avait régné dans le village après sa libération s'étaient très vite occupés de Shaw. Le guérisseur qui l'examina, assura avec ses mots que, malgré l'hématome inquiétant qu'il avait laissé, le coup porté au foie ne l'avait pas endommagé, mais Shaw avait deux côtes abîmées et souffrait d'une commotion. Les côtes ne présentaient aucun danger, mais le coup à la tête nécessitait qu'on surveillât la jeune femme.

Il l'avait faite installer près du feu, posé un cataplasme sur ses côtes et un bandage sur sa tête après avoir l'avoir trempé dans une préparation médicinale. Une femme s'était ensuite proposée pour veiller sur elle.

Shaw n'avait pas repris conscience, même quand Root lui avait déplié, un par un, les doigts refermés sur un pan de sa chemise pour s'en libérer.

Na venu aux nouvelles parla avec le guérisseur puis, réaffirma à Root que Shaw ne courrait aucun danger corporels, mais qu'il faudrait que le chaman s'occupât d'elle plus tard. L'esprit des hommes qu'elle avait tués la menaçaient. Il ne pouvait rien entreprendre maintenant car Shaw devait être consciente lorsque le chaman viendrait l'aider à les combattre et les empêcher de s'immiscer dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Na dévisagea attentivement Root.

« Tu dois être protégée toi aussi. Le sang de l'ennemi a jailli sur toi.

\- Ah, mais... »

Na appela Djyti et le chef parut horrifié en la voyant. Il s'empara d'un bol et un jeune homme s'avança aussitôt pour venir verser de l'eau chaude dedans, puis il courut voir le chaman pour revenir avec un petit sac dont il vida le contenu dans l'eau. Djyti rajouta de l'eau et demanda à Root de s'asseoir. Il lui lava le visage et le cou avec beaucoup d'attention.

« Il faudra que tu te laves les cheveux, que tu ôtes tes vêtements et que tu les brûles. Est-ce que du sang a coulé dans ta bouche ?

\- Non, mentit Root. »

\- Heureusement, déclara Djyti soulagé. Le sang est dangereux. Il faudra... tu es une femme... Ton amie aussi. Euh... »

Il se tourna vers Shaw. La femme qui assurait sa garde lui essuyait soigneusement les mains avec un linge mouillé, effaçant toute trace de sang sur le corps de la jeune femme inconsciente.

« Le chaman saura quoi faire. De mon côté, je t'ai aidé comme j'ai pu et ton amie a aussi été lavée du sang étranger qui la souillait. C'est un premier pas. »

.

Root remercia les deux chefs, le guérisseur et la femme qui veillaient sur Shaw. Elle s'approcha et s'assit doucement aux côtés de Shaw. Elle lui passa une main sur sa tête. Ses cheveux commençaient à repousser, c'était doux et agréable sous la paume de la main. Root croisa le regard de la garde-malade et celle-ci hocha gentiment la tête pour la rassurer.

Elle s'enquit ensuite du destin des mercenaires. Tous étaient morts sauf leur chef d'équipe, Alice Ballart. Les Mebêngôkres avaient emporté le corps des hommes dans un lieu où ils ne mettraient pas en danger la santé des villageois et quand Na voulut savoir ce qu'étaient devenus les hommes de la rivière, Root lui signala qu'elle avait laissé un corps dans une pirogue, que l'autre s'était noyé dans la rivière et que son corps était parti à la dérive. Le chef hésita, mais il finit par envoyer des hommes prendre soin du cadavre.

Quant à Alice Ballart, elle avait été allongée près du feu. Elle agonisait.

…

Root s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

« Où deviez-vous emmener Maria Alvarez ? »

Ballart ricana.

« Vous allez mourir, lui dit Root. Mais je peux demander aux Mebêngôkres d'abréger vos souffrances. Trois balles dans le ventre... vous allez souffrir le martyre.

\- Ça vous plaît ? croassa Ballart.

\- Pas spécialement. En fait, ça m'est complètement égal.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Quelqu'un qui ne vous veut pas du bien. »

Root appuya des doigts durs sur les blessures de la femme. Celle-ci râla. Root relâcha la pression puis ré-appuya. Des larmes de douleur perlèrent aux commissures des yeux de Ballart et tout son visage se déforma.

« Je vous avais dit que cela allait être douloureux, lui dit Root.

\- Salope, cracha Ballart.

\- Vous avez de la famille ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre... ?

\- En général, votre patron offre une assurance-vie à ses agents. S'ils meurent en service, leur famille est assurée de vivre riche et en sécurité jusqu'à la mort du dernier de ses membres. S'ils le trahissent par contre... Donc, si vous avez de la famille... disons que j'admirerais votre courage. Si vous n'en avez pas... C'est que vous êtes simplement stupide. »

Un index s'enfonça dans l'un des trous laissé par l'entrée d'une balle. Insista. Tourna.

« Je vais vous assister jusqu'au dernier instant Alice... famille ou pas, chuchota sadiquement Root en se penchant sur oreille de Ballart. Et puis vous savez... »

Ballart tint un quart d'heure. Elle sentait la vie la fuir, elle aspirait au repos, mais les doigts cruels lui vrillaient l'abdomen. La voix doucereuse de Root qui n'arrêtait pas de lui parler, de s'excuser, de plaisanter, de la tenter, s'insinuait comme un poison dans son esprit.

« Arrêtez... s'il vous plaît, finit par supplier Ballart incapable de supporter plus longtemps la double torture.

\- Où deviez-vous emmener Maria Alvarez ? répéta Root.

Ballart ne répondit pas.

« Vous savez quoi Alice ? Je vais vous maintenir en vie le plus longtemps possible.

\- Non... laissa échapper Ballart faiblement.

\- Si, je suis très douée pour ça. »

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent encore. Des minutes semblables à des heures.

Sa famille ? Ballart n'avait jamais signé aucun contrat qui impliquât sa famille. Son contrat alignait seulement des chiffres, des avantages. Un contrat de mercenaire. Mirobolant. Elle avait signé pour l'argent et pour le plaisir. Elle n'avait personne à sauver. La femme avait raison. Elle souffrait le martyre et elle suait abondamment, malsainement. L'odeur aigre lui emplissait désagréablement les narines. Elle fixa son regard sur le visage de la femme qui la torturait. Elle eut peur. La femme dut le voir car elle sourit. Un sourire glaçant. Elle tiendrait sa promesse, elle retiendrait sa vie autant qu'elle le pourrait, transformant ses derniers instant de vie en un enfer de souffrance.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'aime pas votre employeur, répondit Root d'un ton sourd. »

Alice Ballart ferma les yeux.

« Chihuahua, souffla-t-elle. »

\- Évidemment, murmura Root. »

Où donc ce pervers aurait-il pu tuer Maria sinon dans sa ville natale ? Dans la ville surtout, où elle et Shaw s'étaient pour la première fois rencontrées.

« Comment cela devait-il se passer ? »

Ballart commença à lui donner les détails de l'opération, mais Root l'interrompit. Elle demanda aux Mebêngôkres, s'il était possible de soulager la mercenaire. Une femme revint avec un bol qu'elle tendit à Root et celle-ci souleva Ballart et l'aida à boire le breuvage. Elle attendit un peu. Les traits de la femme se détendirent.

« Allez-y Alice. »

Ballart s'exécuta, elle expliqua qu'elle devait se rendre à Santarem, comment trouver le jet qui les y attendrait, où livrer Maria Alvarez à Chihuahua.

Root savait maintenant tout ce qu'il fallait savoir, mais comment faire ? Pourraient-elles tromper la vigilance de Samaritain ? Se faire passer pour Ballart ? Attraper Lambert et l'Imitateur ? Ballart avait parlé du premier à qui elle devait remettre Maria, le deuxième se trouverait avec, attendant sa nouvelle proie, prêt à mettre en pratique son hideux rituel... Athéna pourrait-elle les aider ? Et d'ici-là ?

« Alice si vous m'aidez encore, je vous laisse partir en paix, de la manière dont vous le désirerez. Vous êtes partante ?

\- Quelle importance...

\- D'accord. Vous allez annoncer à votre patron que votre mission est un succès. »

Ballart hocha la tête.

Root lui demanda comment elle le contactait et partit chercher la radio dans l'hélicoptère. Elle la tendit à Ballart.

« Je n'ai rien à perdre Alice… la prévint-elle. Je ne cours aucun risque, même si vous me trahissez. Et... je connais les protocoles qu'utilise votre patron. Si vous jouez à la maligne, vous aurez le restant de la nuit pour le regretter. »

La mercenaire n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si Root bluffait ou non et elle n'avait pas envie de jouer au héros. C'était trop tard. Et puis héros de quoi ? Pour qui ? Elle n'avait jamais retourné sa veste, elle honorait toujours ses contrats jusqu'au bout, même si on lui avait parfois fait d'alléchantes contre-propositions. Si un mercenaire voulait durer, il avait intérêt à être loyal vis-à-vis de ses employés. Mais elle n'aurait plus jamais à trouver un autre contrat. C'était fini et Ballart n'avait pas l'âme d'une martyre.

Elle régla l'appareil et après avoir pris trois grandes respirations, appela.

« Ballart, répondit immédiatement la voix grave et intimidante de son patron.

\- Mission accomplie, Monsieur. Cible récupérée et en sûreté.

\- Et les journalistes ? »

Ballart regarda Root qui secoua la tête.

« Elles ne sont pas revenues avec Maria Alvarez. »

Sa voix se brisa sur le nom.

« Vous êtes blessée ? s'enquit sur un ton indifférent son interlocuteur.

\- Oui.

\- Comment ?

\- Les Kayapos.

\- Et Maria Alvarez ?

\- Saine et sauve.

\- Soyez à Chihuahua le 6 juillet et ne me contactez qu'en cas d'urgence.

\- Reçu.

\- Communication terminée. »

Ballart laissa retomber sa main,.

« Vous avez mal choisi votre employeur Alice. »

La mercenaire ne répondit pas, rien n'avait plus d'importance.

« Comment vous voulez finir ?

\- Vous n'auriez pas une clope ?

\- Je ne fume pas, vous voulez que je demande aux villageois ? »

Ballart refusa d'un signe de tête. Root l'invita à boire ce qui restait du breuvage qu'elle n'avait pas fini auparavant. Une fois recouchée, elle observa le ciel au-dessus de sa tête. Les étoiles brillaient par milliers dans le noir profond de la nuit. L'engourdissement la gagnait. Quoiqu'il lui eût donné, la drogue avait annihilé ses douleurs. Elle convint que ce n'était pas si mal de mourir ainsi. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher et ne regrettait rien. Elle n'avait rien à regretter. Elle ferma les yeux gagnée par une lourde torpeur. Root lui jeta un coup d'œil indifférent et s'éloigna.

…

 

Elle retourna à l'hélicoptère s'occuper des instruments électroniques. L'appareil était équipé des derniers modèles de systèmes de navigation disponibles sur le marché.

Se doutant que Samaritain avait apporté un soin particulier à la préparation de l'opération, elle ne prit aucun risque. Elle débrancha tous les appareils, repartit au village demander une masse, revint avec une hachette et réduisit en miette tout ce qu'elle put arracher comme matériel de transmission ou de géolocalisation à l'appareil. Des Mebêngôkres vinrent s'enquérir de ses activités en l'entendant, mais la jeune femme ne leur prêta aucune attention, leur marmonnant seulement qu'elle devait tout détruire. Ils se chargèrent des corps des deux pilotes et la laissèrent continuer son œuvre de destruction.

Après leur départ, elle se libéra tout à coup de ses tensions, de sa colère. Colère d'être obligée de courir aux quatre coins du monde pour sauver des innocents, de voir des gens mourir, Shaw souffrir.

Elle pensa à Maria et redoubla d'efforts. L'idée de ce que la jeune femme pouvait penser de Shaw la faisait écumer de rage.

« Espèce de salaud ! cracha-t-elle entre ses dents, en explosant d'un coup de hache la radio de l'appareil. »

Elle se souvint de Mark Hendricks, de son regard méprisant, de son expression horrifiée. Mark Hendricks, Maria Alvarez. Root se sentait plongée en plein cauchemar.

« Pas deux fois, pas deux fois… se mit-elle à murmurer.

\- Root… ? »

La jeune femme se retourna d'un bloc, la hache brandie au-dessus de sa tête, Na se tenait à trois pas d'elle, la mine très inquiète.

« Na ? haleta Root en baissant sa hache.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, lui dit-il lentement. La nuit a été dure et tu n'as pas mangé.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Viens quand même nous tenir compagnie à moi et Nikatire. Nous serons réunis tous les quatre auprès du feu. Il est bon de se retrouver après le combat.

\- Il faut que je finisse ici, c'est important.

\- Je reste avec toi. »

Na s'accroupit à quelques pas de la jeune femme. Root termina plus calmement la tâche qu'elle s'était assignée.

« Tu es en colère, observa Na.

\- …

\- Habituellement, c'est Sam qui est en colère.

\- Elle est inconsciente.

\- Alors tu l'es pour elle ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on lui veut du mal, parce qu'on lui fait du mal.

\- Mais ces hommes sont venus pour Maria, non ?

\- Oui, mais Maria n'est qu'un moyen d'atteindre Sameen.

\- Comment ?

\- Est-ce important ?

\- Oui, car que ce soit Maria ou Sam, elles ont apporté la mort dans notre village et mis en danger la vie de nos hommes, de nos femmes et de nos enfants.

\- …

\- Meikâre vous estime beaucoup. C'est un homme sage, il a beaucoup voyagé, il connaît bien les Blancs et j'ai confiance en son jugement. Root qu'avez-vous amené dans notre village ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? Pour Maria ?

\- Oui.

\- Viens avec moi. »

Na la conduisit dans l'appareil et ils s'assirent face à face sur les sièges-passagers de l'hélicoptère.

« Raconte-moi Root, nous avons le droit de savoir.

\- Un esprit… un esprit mauvais poursuit Sameen... »

Na avait raison, ils avaient le droit de savoir, alors Root raconta comment un esprit protecteur et bon était né, comment il lui avait demandé à elle d'être son représentant, son contact avec le monde des vivants, comment il protégeait l'humanité et sauvait les gens, comment il avait recruté des hommes et des femmes pour l'aider dans sa tâche et comment Shaw faisait partie de ces gens. Elle lui raconta que l'esprit protecteur grandissait entravé et qu'elle avait toujours espéré pouvoir lui offrir la liberté qu'elle lui avait enfin accordée grâce à Shaw, comment elle avait assisté avec émerveillement à sa croissance.

« Cet esprit à un nom ?

\- Oui, elle s'appelle Athéna.

\- C'est un esprit féminin ?

\- Oui. »

Root lui raconta encore la naissance d'un autre esprit, d'un esprit perverti qui voulait asservir l'humanité, la mouler à son idée, à sa convenance. Comment cet esprit s'en était pris à Athéna et comment pour l'atteindre, il avait poursuivi ceux qui l'aimaient. Comment Shaw était tombée entre ses mains le jour où elle les avait sauvés elle et ses amis.

Root se tut.

« Et après Root. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- Il a voulu se servir de Sameen pour trouver Athéna et la détruire. Elle... Il l'a torturé, elle a cédé, elle s'est... soumise.

Le mot était horrible, il lui écorcha les lèvres.

« Mais elle s'est révoltée, poursuivit-elle avec fougue. Alors, pour la retirer du monde du vivant, il l'a plongée dans un monde, euh... un monde...

\- Dans une transe ? l'aida Na. Dans le monde des esprits sur lequel il règne ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ?

\- Elle s'est perdue. Il la voulait pour lui. Il voulait s'approprier son esprit...

\- Mais il a échoué ?

\- Elle ne savait plus faire la différence entre le monde réel et le monde des esprits, mais il n'a pas réussi à... euh... »

Root avait l'habitude d'utiliser des métaphores informatiques et elle peinait à trouver ses mots.

« ... à enchaîner son esprit, continua-t-elle. À en faire une esclave de sa propre volonté. Na, je ne sais pas ce que Samaritain v...

\- Samaritain ?

\- C'est le nom de l'esprit mauvais. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi il en veut à Sameen. J'ai été la chercher là où il la retenait prisonnière, je l'ai libérée, elle est revenue parmi nous, mais depuis il la poursuit de sa haine. Il détruit tout autour d'elle. Il a tué des gens qu'elle aimait de façon atroce et il l'a fait accuser de ses crimes. Elle est recherchée par la police du monde entier. Je... Avant de venir nous avons essayé de sauver un homme. Il a été horriblement mutilé, il est mort dans ses bras. C'était horrible. Sameen a toujours cherché à protéger les gens, elle a été médecin... C'est une personne bien, Na. Elle est dure, mais elle n'est pas mauvaise... et... pour le monde entier son nom maintenant rime avec crime, torture, monstruosité. Maria sait, elle croit que c'est vrai. C'est de ma faute et je ne sais pas... »

Root commençait à s'énerver, ses propos perdaient de la cohérence. Na posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

« Root, ce soir nous avons vaincu. Ensemble, nous avons protégé le village entier et la fille de Maria. Ni moi, ni Nikatire, ni Meikâre, ni tous les autres membres du village n'ont failli à leur tâche, tous ont protégé la vie. Tu m'as dit que Sam avait été recrutée par Athéna pour protéger, pour sauver... Qu'a-t-elle fait ce soir sinon assumer son rôle ? Personne ici ne remettra son mérite en doute. Nous sommes tous témoins. Toi, l'esprit que tu aimes, moi, les guerriers, les femmes et les enfants. Nous témoignerons pour elle. Ne t'inquiète pas maintenant. Chaque chose vient en son temps. Viens boire et manger, Nikatire nous attend. »

.

Root mangea peu, mais elle partagea avec plaisir la tisane chaude que Nikatire lui avait préparée. Elle s'était ensuite endormie la tête dans ses bras croisés sur ses genoux relevés, assise contre le lit de camp sur lequel reposait Shaw.

 

* * *

 

Alma avait eu très peur quand les coups de feu avait été tirés et elle s'était serrée terrifiée contre la fille de Djyti. Quand le calme était revenu et qu'aucun danger n'avait plus menacé les otages, les hommes étaient venus les libérer. Juan s'était précipité dans la hutte pour prendre des nouvelles d'Alma et il pleura de soulagement et de joie en la découvrant saine et sauve, la main dans celle de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas voulu l'abandonner quand les mercenaires avaient désigné l'enfant comme otage. Il s'accroupit devant elle et lui demanda doucement si elle voulait venir avec lui ou rester avec la jeune fille.

Alma ne savait pas trop. La fille de Djyti la rassurait, mais elle connaissait Juan depuis longtemps et elle le considérait un peu comme son grand-père.

« Où est Maman ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Sa mère saurait résoudre son dilemme. Elle la prendrait dans ses bras et Alma enfouirait son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elle retrouverait son odeur, sa voix, la chaleur douce de son corps. Elle n'aurait plus peur de commettre une bêtise, elle n'aurait plus à réfléchir. Sa mère s'occuperait de tout et prendrait soin d'elle.

\- Elle reviendra bientôt Alma

\- Je veux la voir, geignit l'enfant. »

Juan la prit gentiment dans ses bras et l'emporta à leur hutte en lui chantant à voix basse une berceuse mexicaine qu'il avait chantée à tous ses enfants, qu'il avait chantée à Alma depuis qu'elle était née. L'enfant se lova dans ses bras et s'endormit. Il renonça au hamac et la coucha par terre pour pouvoir rester à côté d'elle. Mais deux heures plus tard, elle se réveilla en criant et se mit à pleurer.

« Alma, murmura Juan en se tournant vers elle. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- J'ai peur. Je veux Maman, sanglota l'enfant.

\- Elle n'est pas là, Alma.

\- Où est Sam ?

\- Sam ?

\- Sam, je veux voir Sam. »

La journaliste américaine, réalisa-t-il, la plus petite avec le crâne rasé.

« Alma... »

Juan tenta de la rassurer, de la bercer, mais la petite fille inquiète, redoubla de pleurs et entre ses sanglots n'arrêtait pas de réclamer l'Américaine. Juan voyant qu'elle ne se calmait pas, décida d'accéder à sa demande. En allant récupérer Alma dans la hutte des hommes, il avait vu la jeune femme allongée sur un lit de camp, il avait demandé si elle avait été blessée et on lui avait répondu qu'elle avait juste reçu un mauvais coup sur la tête et que rien ne justifiait qu'on s'inquiétât.

« On va aller la chercher Alma, mais elle dort peut-être.

\- Je veux voir Sam, insista l'enfant en pleurnichant. »

Il la porta jusqu'à la place centrale. Alma demanda à être posée à terre. Elle regarda curieuse la grande jeune femme qui dormait assise contre le lit de Shaw. L'enfant s'approcha timidement, elle tourna la tête vers Juan Ibanez.

« Elle dort. »

Il ne sut pas de laquelle des deux jeunes femmes elle parlait.

« Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit-il. »

Alma se mordilla le pouce, elle avait imaginé en venant la voir que Shaw serait réveillée, l'accueillerait avec joie et l'inviterait à dormir contre elle. Elle fit deux pas hésitants et tendit un doigt. Elle toucha le bras de Shaw.

« Sam ? »

Mais personne ne lui répondit et elle fronça les sourcils. Juan vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, Alma était venue chercher du réconfort et celle auprès de qui elle espérait en trouver l'ignorait cruellement. L'enfant se sentait abandonnée. Par sa mère, par Sam. La femme Mebêngôkre qui surveillait Shaw avait regardé arriver Juan et l'enfant avec curiosité, s'interrogeant sur la raison de leur présence. Quand elle vit Alma toucher Shaw et qu'elle vit l'enfant se décomposer devant elle, la femme se souvint de l'intérêt que la petite fille avait manifesté pour les soins que la jeune Blanche avait reçus à la cuisse, comment la jeune femme avait ensuite exigé que l'enfant soit présente quand on lui retirerait les asticots, comment elle et l'enfant étaient ensuite parties main dans la main pour les remettre en liberté. Elle s'en souvenait parce que c'était elle qui avait secondé Shaw pour les soins, qui lui avait appliqué le baume cicatrisant.

« Mekaro ? »

Alma leva la tête. La femme se mit debout et vint s'agenouiller devant l'enfant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle-elle en portugais.

\- Je veux Sam, répondit Alma en la montrant du doigt.

\- Viens. »

Elles s'approchèrent. La femme passa une main sur la tête de Shaw.

« Appelle-la.

\- Sam... »

Shaw gémit.

« Tu veux dormir avec elle ? »

Alma hocha la tête. La femme poussa doucement Shaw qui protesta dans son sommeil. Mais la garde-malade manœuvra avec patience et obtint que Shaw bougea assez pour que l'enfant pût se glisser contre elle, puis elle invita Alma à se coucher. La petite fille grimpa sur le lit et se colla à Shaw, une jambe par-dessus l'une des siennes, le front contre son bras. Shaw, gênée dans son sommeil grogna et se tourna sur le côté. Alma se blottit contre elle.

« Dors Mekaro, et veille sur Sam avec moi. »

Root releva la tête, la femme lui posa une main sur la tête.

« Dors toi aussi, repose-toi. »

Root n'insista pas et reposa sa tête sur ses bras.

Juan resta un moment indécis. Il trouvait incroyable que la femme Mebêngôkre eût permis à Alma de se coucher contre la jeune Américaine. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à comprendre quelle avait été l'implication des deux journalistes dans la libération du village. Pourquoi elles étaient revenues ? Comment l'une avait été blessée ? Pourquoi l'autre avait encore les cheveux mouillés, poissés par endroits, s'il ne se trompait pas, de sang séché ?

Il savait que Maria ne voyait pas d'un bon œil l'affection que sa fille portait à la petite journaliste, que dirait-elle si elle découvrait que sa fille avait dormi dans ses bras, si elle apprenait que l'enfant souffrant de l'absence de sa mère avait cherché et trouvé un apaisement à ses angoisses auprès de la femme qui éveillait celles de la jeune juge ? Il envia l'attitude simple et sereine des Mebêngôkres qui acceptaient les choses avec philosophie et sagesse. Il décida de rester et alla s'asseoir près de la femme Mebêngôkre.

« Tu t'inquiètes. Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh...

\- Nous leur devons à elles, Na et Nikatire, la libération du village. Elles ont tué pour nous protéger. À leurs côtés Mekaro ne risque rien, elle est en sécurité. Et puis, Sam a été blessée, le sang de nos ennemis l'a souillée, Alma empêchera leur esprits de revenir la tourmenter. Ce que l'une donne, l'autre lui rend. »

Juan ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle racontait sur les esprits, les souillures, mais il avait parfaitement compris le reste. Il voulut en savoir plus et la femme ne fit aucune difficulté à raconter ce qu'elle savait. L'implication de Root était obscure car elle avait pour une bonne part opéré seule, sans témoins, mais celle de Shaw avait déjà alimenté les conversations.

« Et tu sais, Mekaro s'est montrée très intelligente. »

Elle raconta tout en détail. Ces deux femmes, endormies si paisiblement près de lui, semblaient avoir acquis une aura de héros auprès des villageois et Juan s'il ne sut qui elles étaient vraiment, n'eût pas beaucoup à réfléchir pour conclure, en écoutant la femme lui narrer leurs exploits qu'elles possédaient bien d'autres compétences que celles nécessaires à l'exercice de leur soi-disant profession.

 

* * *

 

« Root... maugréa Shaw encore perdue dans les brumes de son inconscience. »

Cette idiote dormait contre elle, à moitié sur elle, et Shaw se sentait oppressée. Puis elle réalisa que le corps blotti contre elle était trop petit. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait mal au crâne et elle passa une main sur ses côtes endolories en grimaçant. Elle baissa la tête.

Alma.

Elle était maudite ! Tous ces gens qui la collaient ! Ces gamins ! Lee et ses yeux énamourés d'adolescent idiot. Genrika. Alma. Elle bascula sur le dos. L'enfant suivit son mouvement. Shaw tourna la tête. Root dormait toujours assise et Shaw pesta intérieurement. Elle aussi était débile. Elle aurait mieux fait d'aller se coucher dans un hamac ou tout du moins de s'allonger. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ?! Elle aperçut Ibanez allongé par terre. Il devait surveiller Alma. Shaw eu un rictus amer. Alvarez allait le virer si elle savait qu'il avait laissé sa fille dormir dans ses bras ! Ou peut-être pas, se raisonna Shaw.

Elle n'avait jamais entraîné la gosse à se mettre en danger, elle n'avait pas cherché à l'éloigner de sa mère. Alma, elle ne savait trop pourquoi s'était prise d'affection pour elle, mais Shaw ne l'y avait pas encouragée et n'en avait pas profité. Et Alvarez… comment avait-elle réagi ? Shaw s'efforça de se concentrer un instant et elle parvint à la même conclusion à laquelle la petite fille était arrivée un peu plus tôt, même si la jeune femme fut incapable, contrairement à l'enfant, d'en déterminer la cause. Alvarez n'avait jamais soustrait sa fille à l'influence que pouvait exercer Shaw sur elle, elle n'avait jamais empêché l'enfant d'aller vers elle, de rechercher sa compagnie.

Shaw ne comprenait pas trop l'attitude d'Alvarez. Comment la jeune Mexicaine pouvait se méfier d'elle, se montrer même parfois franchement hostile et laisser sa fille la fréquenter ? C'était bizarre.

Par contre Shaw comprit fort bien ce qu'Alma avait cherché en venant dormir contre elle. La sécurité.

Shaw avait la terrible tentation de réveiller l'enfant. De l'envoyer balader, se coucher ailleurs, avec l'assistant d'Alvarez, mais elle repensa aux raisons qui l'avaient poussée avec Root à venir se perdre au milieu de la forêt amazonienne. Elles étaient venues pour soustraire Alvarez à la vengeance de Samaritain, à une mort atroce entre les mains de l'Imitateur. Alvarez et, parce que cette fichue Mexicaine n'était pas comme tout le monde et assumait ses actes, sa fille. Alma ne pouvait être dissociée du sort de sa mère. Elle méritait autant que celle-ci d'être protégée.

Sauver, protéger, deux verbes qui définissaient ce à quoi Shaw s'était destinée depuis qu'elle avait décidé à dix ans de devenir médecin. Elle avait ensuite changé de voie, mais elle n'avait jamais renoncé à servir ces deux objectifs, même si elle s'était transformée en tueur d'élite pour les atteindre.

Elle croisa le regard de la femme Mebêngôkre. Celle-ci lui souriait gentiment, avec indulgence, comme si elle avait suivi le fil des pensées de Shaw. Elle vint s'accroupir près d'elle et toucha ses joues du dos de sa main, vérifiant sa température.

« Tu souffres ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse. »

Shaw haussa les épaules. La femme s'éloigna et revint avec un bol.

« Bois, ça te soulagera et ça t'aidera à dormir. »

 

* * *

 

Na était reparti dès que les premières lueurs de l'aube s'étaient profilées. Il était passé voir les deux jeunes femmes, mais aucune des deux n'était éveillée. La femme qui veillait sur elles l'avait rassuré sur leur état de santé.

Découvrir la petite Blanche endormie dans les bras de Shaw rendit sa décision de partir plus pressante encore.

Jabouti, la jeune fille de Mayalú l'attendait devant sa hutte. Na avait demandé l'autorisation à son père, Djyti, de l'emmener avec lui. D'abord parce qu'il savait que cela ferait plaisir à Mayalú, ensuite parce que la jeune fille s'était occupée d'Alma. Na, du haut de son arbre avait vu comment elle avait protégé la petite Blanche, comment elle avait refusé de la quitter quand les Blancs avaient voulu les séparer.

Beaucoup d'histoires avaient couru durant la nuit, et avant que les villageois ne regagnassent leurs huttes pour dormir paisiblement une fois le village libéré et débarrassé de la présence des hommes qui l'avaient attaqué, les exploits des quatre « _guerriers_ » étaient passés de bouche en bouche, chacun y rajoutant les éléments auxquels il avait assisté, complétant l'histoire. Jabouti et la jeune mère enfermées dans la hutte des hommes avaient elle-aussi, apporté leur contribution à l'histoire en rapportant entre autre tout ce qui s'était passé dans la hutte des hommes, l'intervention de Shaw dans ses moindres détails.

Jabouti témoignerait. Na ne savait pas tout, n'avait pas tout compris, mais après avoir recueilli les confidences de Root dans l'hélicoptère, il avait ressenti la nécessité d'agir, de rétablir un équilibre brisé, d'empêcher que la rage et la violence ne s'infiltrassent encore dans les esprits. De les extirper de celui de Maria avant qu'elles n'emportassent toute raison, que le sang et les larmes coulassent encore une fois. Le temps des combats devait s'achever.

Il avait longuement discuté avec Djyti et le chaman, expliqué, demandé conseil. Les deux hommes avaient approuvé sa décision.

Na et la jeune fille marchèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où lui, Nikatire, Root et Shaw avaient laissé leur pirogue, ils la poussèrent à l'eau, Na démarra le moteur et fila à pleine puissance retrouver Meikâre, Mayalú, Ruila, Beprô et Maria.

 

* * *

 

Maria Alvarez regardait fixement le Glock que Shaw lui avait confié. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, tenue éveillée par l'inquiétude et l'angoisse de savoir sa fille loin d'elle, à la merci d'un groupe armée qui lui voulait elle ne savait quoi et avec, comme seule garantie de la retrouver saine et sauve, celle que Shaw lui avait donnée de protéger sa fille. Alma se trouvait en compagnie d'un monstre. De deux monstres. _Le Chirurgien de la mort_ et son assesseur.

Quand le jour s'était levé, Maria avait tenté de persuader Meikâre de partir pour le village. Le chef avait refusé. Il lui avait opposé son horripilante confiance, son insupportable sagesse, l'invitant à la patience et au calme :

« Ils nous ont demandé d'attendre. Attendons. »

La jeune juge bouillait intérieurement d'impatience et de colère. Elle rageait contre sa mémoire défaillante, son impuissance et sa bêtise. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Et certainement pas partir à pied dans la jungle, encore moins mettre à l'eau la pirogue toute seule et se jeter dans une navigation incertaine.

Beprô et Meikâre s'étaient relayés toute la nuit pour monter la garde, Maria était restée assise, plongée dans ses pensées, indifférente au temps qui s'écoulait, à la présence des Mebêngôkres, et tout comme Mayalú un peu plus tôt, ni le guerrier, ni Meikâre, ne trouvèrent au cours de leur veille, les mots qui eussent pu la rassurer.

Le bruit du moteur de la pirogue qui transportait Na et Jabouti fit bondir la jeune Mexicaine. Beprô posa une main sur son genou.

« Ne bouge pas, déclara Meikâre. Je vais voir qui c'est. Cachez-vous. »

Les deux femmes Mebêngôkres et le guerrier entraînèrent Maria avec eux et ils se couchèrent à l'abri de la végétation.

Maria allongée aux côté de Mayalú respirait difficilement.

« Maria, lui chuchota la femme. Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant ? Les pensées doivent accompagner les guerriers, leur donner du courage. Il ne faut pas douter au risque de les faire douter eux aussi, d'affaiblir leur bras, leur détermination.

\- Je ne doute pas de leur réussite, enfin si je m'inquiète, mais... mais pas pour ça.

\- Pour quoi alors ?

\- Pour rien.

\- Tu mens... Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire, répondit sombrement la jeune femme.

\- Tu te montres parfois irréfléchie, mais je ne crois pas que tu sois stupide et imprudente. Tu sais voir Maria. Ne ferme pas les yeux.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente ?

\- Elle, avoua sombrement la jeune Mexicaine.

\- Elle ? Sam ? demanda Mayalú.

\- Oui.

\- Ne te laisse pas aveugler, déclara lentement Mayalú. »

Maria la dévisagea curieusement. Que voulait-elle dire et pourquoi ? Que comprenait-elle à ses angoisses d'ailleurs ?

Un cri retentit.

« C'est Meikâre, annonça Mayalú. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

\- Allons aux nouvelles ! s'écria Beprô en bondissant à travers la végétation. »

Maria traîna des pieds, elle redoutait de se retrouver face aux nouveaux arrivants. Face à Sameen Shaw. Elle dégaina son arme et resserra la main dessus.

Et si elle n'était pas venue ? Qu'apprendrait-elle? Aurait-elle une seule raison de se réjouir ?

Et si... si elle apprenait soudain que tout n'était que peine et horreur, si Alma... Si les villageois... Elle ne voulait rien entendre, seulement reculer la fatale échéance. Mayalú revint en courant sur ses pas et la tira impatiemment par la main.

« Maria ! Viens vite ! »

La jeune juge se laissa traîner, l'esprit gelé par les angoisses qui l'assaillaient. Na et une jeune fille les attendaient. Meikâre, Beprô et Ruila rayonnait de joie. Mayalú apostropha Na dans sa langue natale, lâcha la main de Maria pour aller serrer dans ses bras la jeune fille venue avec le chef. Elle s'écarta ensuite en souriant, soupira de soulagement et joignit ses rires à ceux de ses compagnons.

« Ils ont gagné Maria ! s'exclama joyeusement Mayalú en se tournant vers la jeune femme. Et personne au village n'a été blessé.

\- Sam a été blessée, corrigea Na en dévisageant la jeune Mexicaine. »

Maria pâlit en entendant le nom.

Les Mebêngôkres restés en arrière, à l'abri de la forêt, voulurent tout savoir et ils babillaient tous avec volubilité. Jabouti appela Ruila et Mayalú, pour l'aider à décharger les victuailles qu'elle avait emportées.

« On ne part pas ?! demanda Maria.

\- Mangeons d'abord, répondit Na.

\- Mais...

\- Jabouti est ma fille Maria, intervint Mayalú. Elle et Na vont nous raconter comment le village a été libéré. Il est bon de savoir avant de rejoindre les autres. Cette nuit, nous avons été étrangers à la vie de la communauté, il faut nous harmoniser à son histoire avant de rentrer.

\- Mekaro va bien, lui assura Jabouti.»

Mekaro. Alma. Une traduction approximative du prénom de sa fille dans la langue du Peuple des Eaux, un nom que les Mebêngôkres lui avaient attribué. Ils possédaient eux-mêmes plusieurs noms parfois plusieurs dizaines et ils appelaient l'enfant indifféremment Alma ou Mekaro. Mais peut-être Mekaro au cours de la nuit était-il devenu l'unique nom de la petite fille.

« Elle n'a jamais été en danger, ajouta-t-elle. Toujours, nous l'avons gardée des mauvais esprits. »

Maria savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien des Mebêngôkres, qu'ils ne rentreraient pas au village tant qu'ils n'auraient pas jugé que le temps était venu. Ils convinrent de parler quand le repas serait prêt. Les trois hommes s'assirent et se mirent à discuter. Les trois femmes firent de même tout en préparant le repas. Maria se sentit tout à coup très seule. Isolée. Étrangère.

« Maria...

\- Maria, le repas est prêt viens te joindre à nous. »

Na lui souriait avec bienveillance. Elle vint s'asseoir parmi eux.

« Parlons... »

Na commença à raconter l'expédition, il ne négligea rien, aucun détail. C'était un formidable conteur et son récit vivant plongeait ses auditeurs en pleine action. Même en portugais, une langue qu'il maniait avec moins d'aisance que le mebêngôkre, ses talents d'orateur maintenaient en haleine son auditoire. Maria fronça les sourcils. En portugais... mais Jabouti à l'invitation du chef, prit à son tour la parole, la distrayant de ses pensées.

La jeune fille raconta l'arrivée des Blancs à la rivière, la méchanceté de la femme qui les commandait, les menaces proférées. Elle confirma à Maria si celle-ci en doutait encore, que les hommes étaient venus pour elle. Elle loua le courage de Juan Ibanez, l'intelligence et la sagesse d'Alma, qui a aucun moment ne s'était trahie, que les Blancs n'avait jamais soupçonnée d'être étrangère au Peuple des Eaux. Et puis, elle raconta l'arrivée de Shaw dans la hutte des hommes, comment elle s'était faite passer pour la mère de Mekaro, comment la femme blanche avait craint un piège, le sein donné.

Le sein donné ? Maria sentit son estomac se contracter, la respiration lui manquer. Une incontrôlable vague de haine la submergea, mais Jabouti, sans prêter attention à son expression, continua à raconter. Le courage de Shaw, l'admiration qu'elle lui portait. Des étoiles dansaient dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

Na compléta son récit, expliqua comment Shaw avait été blessée, comment Root l'avait sauvée, comment tous les Blancs avaient succombé. Sans exception.

Maria assistait au récit héroïque d'un village sauvé par deux guerriers mebêngôkres et deux femmes blanches. Deux guerrières blanches.

« Deux esprits liés pour se dresser contre ennemis, déclara avec emphase Meikâre.

\- Pour te sauver toi, Maria, compléta Na.

\- Pour protéger Mekaro, ajouta encore Jabouti. »

Maria porta son regard sur Ruila la femme qui les avait accompagnés au camp des ouvriers de la compagnie forestière. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait justifié sa participation à l'expédition, mais ce que la jeune juge savait avec certitude c'est que Ruila ne parlait que quelques mots de portugais... Tout comme Beprô.

La jeune Mexicaine dévisagea Na, puis Jabouti, Mayalú, Meikâre. Ils soutinrent tous son regard. Leurs visages exprimaient l'espoir d'avoir été entendu, une grande douceur, de l'affection. De l'inquiétude aussi.

Na et Jabouti ne venaient pas de rapporter les événements de la nuit pour Mayalú, Meikâre, Beprô ou Ruila. Cette histoire, dans ses moindres détails, avait été destinée à Maria et à elle seule. Destinée à l'édifier. Elle, la seule personne qui, autour de leur table virtuelle, ne s'harmonisait pas avec l'esprit des villageois, qui ne partageait pas... leur reconnaissance et leur affection pour les deux Américaines, pour Sameen Shaw, la monstrueuse « C _hirurgienne de la mort_ ».

« Vous ne savez pas, déclara-t-elle lentement d'une voix atone.

\- Moi, je sais, affirma Na.

\- Moi aussi, du moins en partie, dit Meikâre.

\- C'est...

\- Non, Maria, la coupa Na. Tu dois écouter avant de juger. Tout ce que je t'ai raconté, tout ce qu'a raconté Jabouti est vrai. Tout. Maintenant, je vais te révéler ce que Root m'a avoué.

\- Et je te dirais ce que Sameen m'a confié, ajouta Meikâre. »

Na lui rapporta les paroles de Root, Meikâre celles de Shaw. L'histoire des deux esprits l'un bon, celui que servait Root et Shaw précisa Na, celui qui portait le nom d'Athéna, l'autre mauvais, pervers. Il parla de vengeance, de mensonges, de tortures et d'emprisonnement, d'empoisonnement, de voyage dans le monde des esprits, de luttes, de trahison et de souffrance.

Un galimatias pseudo-ésotérique dont la part de vérité se noyait dans les métaphores et les mythes. Dans le délire et la mythomanie des deux américaines, jugea Maria Alvarez.

« C'est n'importe quoi, laissa-t-elle échapper quand ils se turent.

\- J'ai accepté que tu viennes partager notre vie, dit Na d'une voix dure. J'ai accepté de t'enseigner la culture de notre peuple, parce que je pensais que tu étais un esprit droit, fort, dénué de mauvaises intentions à l'égard de mon peuple, motivé par l'idée que la même justice doit s'appliquer à tous, que chacun méritait de vivre librement la vie qu'il s'était choisie.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! se défendit avec véhémence la jeune femme.

\- Mais si Maria... Tu ne veux pas écouter, tu ne veux pas voir. Tu as déjà jugé alors que tu ne sais rien.

\- Tu renies les principes que tu nous as dit soutenir, ajouta Meikâre

\- Je...

\- Ne parle pas, l'arrêta Na. Réfléchis à nos paroles. Nous ne connaissons pas bien votre monde et nous ne prétendons pas tout comprendre et tout savoir, mais tu ne peux juger et condamner une personne sans l'avoir écoutée. Le monde est plein d'ombres trompeuses, la brume parfois se lève sur la rivière et plus rien n'apparaît comme il devrait l'être. S'il ne veut pas mourir, celui qui navigue ne doit pas se laisser abuser.

\- Tout accusait les Mebêngôkres du meurtre des ouvriers... déclara sentencieusement Meikâre.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu reproches à Sam, intervint avec douceur Jabouti. Mais ce que j'ai vu d'elle cette nuit, m'a appris qu'elle était un grand guerrier et que son esprit était courageux et généreux. »

Maria serra les mâchoires, ils étaient tous d'accord. Ligués contre elle. Même Ruina et Beprô à qui Na, Meikâre et Jabouti avaient déjà dû tout raconter pendant la préparation du repas.

Mayalú voyant son trouble s'approcha de Maria et s'accroupit devant elle.

« Ne laisse pas la peur et le mensonge obscurcir ton jugement, l'enjoignit doucement Mayalú en lui posant trois doigts sur le front. »

Meikâre prononça un mot en mebêngôkre. La discussion était close. À la femme blanche de maintenant trouver son chemin. Ils lui avaient montré la voie à suivre, mais aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait l'y conduire de force.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux pirogues fendaient les eaux de la rivière. Meikâre à la barre d'une des embarcations ne quittait pas la jeune juge du regard. Elle n'avait plus prononcé un mot après l'injonction de Mayalú. Elle semblait plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Un nouvel affrontement se profilait. Sameen devrait une nouvelle fois, face à Maria, se confronter à ses peurs, au mensonge qu'autour d'elle avait tissé l'esprit maléfique qu'elle combattait.

Maria serait-elle sage ? Saurait-elle écouter ? Chercherait-elle la vérité ou bien céderait-elle aux apparences ?

Sameen accepterait-elle qu'on remettre en cause son intégrité, son innocence, ou bien se laisserait-elle emporter par sa colère ?

Root saurait-elle encore une fois s'interposer ? Apaiser les violents sentiments qui emportaient parfois les deux autres jeunes femmes au-delà de la raison ? La laisseraient-elle leur venir en aide ?

Il s'inquiétait pour la jeune femme. Elle portait un poids qui drainait ses forces vitales. Elle alliait la force à la solidité, mais elle ne pourrait ainsi vivre des années, un jour viendrait où elle s'effondrerait.

Le chef Mebêngôkre soupira, la vie des Blancs lui paraissait bien compliquée, mais rien ne l'avait préparée à cette rencontre. À croiser la route de ces trois jeunes femmes si étrangement liées les unes aux autres. À jouer un rôle dans leur vie.

 

* * *

 

Root se réveilla lentement en gémissant. Elle n'avait pas très bien dormi et elle qui bénéficiait d'un sommeil habituellement léger, n'avait pas entendu le village s'affairer autour d'elle. Elle leva la tête, légèrement hébétée. Shaw installée contre le tronc d'un arbre de l'autre côté du foyer, mangeait semblait-il, avec beaucoup de plaisir. Alma se tenait à côté d'elle et Root sourit quand elle vit Shaw lui déposer dans son écuelle un morceau de viande qu'elle avait retiré de la sienne et l'encourager à le manger. Alma la regarda incertaine, Shaw grommela et la petite s'empressa de porter à sa bouche ce que Shaw venait de lui donner. Elle mâcha consciencieusement sous le regard attentif de son gardien. Elle hocha la tête avec enthousiaste et Shaw se fendant d'un sourire lui tria un autre morceau.

Root s'illumina. Shaw avait cette capacité à parfois lui démontrer que le bonheur existait. Qu'il existait pour Root. Et que, s'il la fuyait un jour, Shaw le rattraperait pour elle et lui en offrirait une part, jour après jour, semaine après semaine, mois après mois, année après année. Que peu importait si la vie s'écoulait apportant son lot de peine et de souffrance, de doutes et de découragement, Shaw trouverait toujours un moyen d'apporter à Root le bonheur que celle-ci avait pensé depuis des années, ne plus mériter. Elle s'étira et se leva maladroitement. Shaw leva la tête, les yeux brillants.

« Salut mon cœur ! dit Root d'un ton joyeux. Bonjour Alma.

\- Bonjour Root, répondit la petite. Tu viens manger ? C'est bon.

\- J'imagine ! Surtout quand on a une gentille personne qui trie les meilleurs morceaux pour soi !

\- Mmm, approuva Alma en dévorant un morceau que Shaw venait de lui donner.

\- Tu ferais ça pour moi, Sam ?

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois… bougonna Shaw »

Root se mit à rire et s'assit à côté d'Alma. Une femme vint lui poser une écuelle devant elle. Root la remercia, puis se tournant vers Shaw :

« Dis, Sam…

\- Mange, Root, tu parleras après.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, avoua Root avec une moue dégoûtée.

\- Pff, souffla Shaw. Passe-moi son assiette Alma. »

L'enfant attrapa l'écuelle de Root et la tendit à Shaw. Curieuse, Alma observa ensuite Shaw verser le contenu de l'écuelle de Root dans la sienne, puis trier la nourriture, choisissant légumes et viandes avec soin. Peu à peu l'écuelle vide se remplit au gré des choix effectués.

« Tiens, voilà, annonça Shaw en tendant l'écuelle à Alma pour qu'elle la passât à Root. T'as intérêt à tout manger.

\- Tu fais comme maman, observa l'enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour vous faire manger, répliqua Shaw d'un ton bourru.

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas ta fille, déclara Root.

\- Heureusement, répliqua Shaw. Je te refilerais à un orphelinat si c'était le cas.

\- Ça m'étonnerait…

\- Mange et tais-toi. »

Alma rit à la réplique.

« Toi aussi mange, grommela Shaw. Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! »

La fin de leur repas se déroula dans le silence. Alma se coucha ensuite la tête sur les genoux de Shaw qui la laissa s'installer sans protester. Root haussa les sourcils.

« Sa mère lui manque, se justifia Shaw.

\- Sam, à propos de Maria…

\- Root, je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle maintenant. Je suis crevée, j'ai juste envie de dormir. Mais… euh…

\- Ballart a contacté Samaritain… lui annonça Root qui savait ce que Shaw voulait savoir. »

Shaw sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

« … pour lui dire qu'elle avait Maria et qu'elle était prête à lui livrer. Sam, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de l'appeler.

\- Comment as-tu… ?

\- Tu me connais... Je peux me montrer très persuasive. Elle avait surtout envie de mourir tranquillement, personne n'aime l'idée de souffrir le martyre pendant des heures avant de mourir. Surtout si rien ne le justifie.

\- C'était quoi ton moyen ? »

Root jeta un coup d'œil à Alma.

« Trois balles dans le ventre… et j'ai les doigts durs et très longs... »

Shaw se fendit d'un rictus satisfait.

« Un jet les attend à Santarem.

\- Pour aller où ?

\- À Chihuahua.

\- Quel salaud ! grinça Shaw entre ses dents.

\- Je pensais qu'on pouvait tenter le coup…

\- Coincer l'Imitateur ?

\- Oui. Maria est sauve, Athéna pourra certainement s'en occuper quand nous aurons quitté la forêt. Alors…

\- C'est d'accord, la coupa Shaw qui n'avait pas besoin d'autres explications. »

Elle s'appuya plus lourdement contre le tronc d'arbre qui lui servait de dossier et laissa sa tête partir en arrière en fermant les yeux.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta Root.

\- Je me sens groggy, ils ont dû encore me filer je ne sais trop quoi à boire...

\- Va dormir Sam. »

Shaw rouvrit les yeux et regarda Alma endormie sur elle.

« Je peux la porter… lui proposa Root.

\- Ouais, euh… tu veux bien ? C'est pas que… mais, elle, euh… je ne sais pas trop… enfin, balbutia Shaw incapable de s'expliquer.

\- C'est bon Sameen. Allez dans la hutte, tu seras plus tranquille. Je vais t'installer de quoi dormir par terre. Tu as deux côtes cassées, tu ne pourras pas dormir dans un hamac.

\- Okay. »

Root prit doucement Alma dans ses bras. Shaw se releva en grimaçant et annonça à Juan Ibanez qu'elle emmenait Alma dans la hutte. L'homme se contenta de hocher la tête.

Dans la hutte, Root posa Alma dans un hamac, déplia une toile de tente par-terre et y installa leurs duvets. Shaw s'allongea et Root déposa près d'elle la fille de Maria Alvarez. L'enfant ouvrit les yeux, Root lui murmura de ne pas s'inquiéter et quand Shaw pour la rassurer, posa une main sur son épaule, la petite la reconnut, se pressa contre elle et se rendormit.

« Sam…

\- Mmm ? demanda Shaw s'efforçant de garder les yeux ouvert, déjà prise par la torpeur.

\- Rien, dors.

\- Mmm… Merci Root, marmonna Shaw. »

Root resta un moment à les regarder dormir. Elle se baissa et déposa un baiser léger sur la tête de Shaw juste au-dessus de son pansement. Elle avait voulu la prévenir que Maria avait découvert son identité. Elle avait renoncé. Elle discuterait avec elle plus tard. Elle ne voulait pas briser le calme qui semblait régner sur l'esprit de Shaw, ni le moment tendre et doux qu'elle partageait avec Alma.

Elle se serait bien elle aussi allongée contre Shaw, mais elle se sentait sale, encore poisseuse de sang et une odeur insidieuse et immonde lui agressait les narines. Elle fouilla ses affaires à la recherche d'un change et de ses affaires de toilette et laissa Shaw et Alma à leur sommeil réparateur.

 

* * *

 

Maria Alvarez n'attendit même pas que la pirogue touche la rive, elle sauta dans l'eau jusqu'à mi-cuisse et se précipita sur la berge.

« Maria ! l'appela Na. »

La jeune femme se retourna.

« Ne te conduis pas comme un pécari affolé. »

Furieuse qu'on pût lui donner ce genre de conseil, elle ne répondit rien.

Elle aperçut Juan Ibanez dès qu'elle atteignit le village. Il buvait religieusement une boisson chaude, sans doute un café ou une quelconque tisane assis devant la hutte des hommes. Il ne la vit pas arriver et sursauta d'un air coupable quand elle l'apostropha.

« Juan, où est Alma ?

\- Maria… euh, vous allez bien ?

\- Juan !

\- Dans notre hutte, elle dort. Elle va bien Maria, elle... »

Mais la jeune femme avait déjà tourné les talons. Elle avait inconsciemment cherché les deux Américaines du regard, mais ne les avait aperçues nulle part.

Elle entra doucement dans la hutte et ses yeux papillonnèrent le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité qui baignait agréablement l'intérieur de la hutte. Elle se déplaça à la recherche de sa fille et arriva dans le coin aménagé quelques heures plus tôt par la diligence de Root. Maria se figea. Des fourmis commencèrent à lui picoter le bout des doigts, à remonter le long de la paume de ses mains. Cela lui arrivait quand la peur la saisissait par surprise.

Alma dormait, collée au dos du monstre, une jambe passée par-dessus son corps. Une position que la petite adoptait souvent la nuit avec sa mère si elles dormaient ensemble. Un moyen de s'assurer de sa présence, sans vraiment la serrer dans ses bras.

La jeune femme s'approcha et s'accroupit auprès de sa fille. Elle lui caressa doucement le front.

« Alma, l'appela Maria à voix basse. »

L'enfant se frotta contre Shaw. Maria se pinça les lèvres. Elle avait peur que la femme se réveillât, elle attendit, mais le souffle de la dormeuse était profond. La jeune Mexicaine bascula doucement Alma sur le dos. La petite ouvrit enfin les yeux.

« Maman, fit-elle en lui tendant les bras. »

Maria l'accueillit gentiment. La petite se serra contre elle.

« Ça va ?

\- Chuut, souffla Alma. Sam est fatiguée, il ne faut pas la réveiller.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi dehors ? chuchota Maria. »

Alma hocha la tête, nichée dans le cou de sa mère.

Juan Ibanez les vit ressortir ensemble de la hutte. Maria hésita un moment, elle voulait s'accorder un peu d'intimité avec sa fille et ne pas croiser Root qu'elle savait devoir être quelque part dans le village. Mayalú remontée de la rivière l'aperçut et interpella sa fille, Jabouti. Elle lui désigna Maria. La jeune fille alla la rejoindre et l'invita à la suivre dans sa hutte. Elle lui montra un hamac.

« Tu peux rester ici avec Mekaro, si tu as besoin de moi pour t'occuper d'elle, je serais près du feu.

\- Merci.

\- Mekaro est devenue ma sœur cette nuit, elle le restera à jamais, dit la jeune fille avant de ressortir. »

Maria s'assit dans un hamac.

« Anou… murmura sa fille.

\- Alma…

\- Anou, anou… la supplia Alma. »

Maria déboutonna sa chemise et installa confortablement l'enfant contre elle. Elle dégagea un sein et Alma s'en empara. Le silence les enveloppa. Un quart d'heure plus tard l'enfant lâcha le sein et leva la tête vers sa mère en souriant.

« Tu auras toujours du lait ?

\- Non, enfin, je n'espère pas !

\- Il faut un bébé pour avoir du lait ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est pour ça que Sam n'a pas de lait ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle est gentille.

\- …

\- Toi aussi. Tu es une gentille maman.

\- Tu es une gentille fille Alma, je suis très fière de toi. Jabouti m'a raconté pour cette nuit.

\- J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu es fâchée ?

\- Non ! Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as l'air fâché.

\- Je suis fatiguée et je me suis inquiétée pour toi.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je suis là maintenant.

\- Mmm. »

Elles parlèrent encore un peu. Alma lui parla longuement des « _méchants_ » et Maria l'écouta avec attention et patience. L'enfant avait eu peur et elle avait besoin de partager ce qu'elle avait vécu avec sa mère. Alma avait toujours été bavarde depuis qu'elle savait parler et Maria avait toujours pris soin de l'écouter quand elle voulait lui parler, de s'intéresser à ses histoires, même si parfois, elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce que lui racontait sa fille. Cette fois, son discours lui parut moins obscur que d'habitude et il ressortit surtout que les _méchants_ étaient très méchants, que Jabouti et Sameen Shaw avaient été ses anges gardiens. Alma se montra particulièrement loquace et Maria mesura combien les événements risquaient de marquer longuement la mémoire de sa fille, mais tout à coup, des rires joyeux éclatèrent dehors. Des rires d'enfants. L'instant présent reprit ses droits.

« Je peux aller jouer ? demanda Alma.

\- Oui, mais tu restes sur la place. Et tu y restes jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher. Tu ne vas nulle part, avec personne. Personne Alma. Et… il faut que je parle à Sam. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes nous déranger, c'est compris ? »

Maria avait souri quand elle avait accordé à Alma son autorisation d'aller rejoindre les enfants, mais son ton s'était ensuite durci, tout comme les traits de son visage. Alma savait quand il ne fallait surtout pas contrarier sa mère, provoquer sa colère. La petite fille identifiait la menace au son de sa voix, à son expression, à son regard. Et là, maintenant tout lui prouvait que sa mère ne supporterait aucune contrariété, aucun écart, aucun acte de désobéissance.

« Oui.

\- Vas-y alors. »

Alma referma ses bras sur le cou de sa mère et l'embrassa sur la joue. Maria l'aida à descendre du hamac et la petite partit en courant sans plus s'occuper de sa mère qui lui avait si cruellement manqué la nuit précédente. Sa mère était revenue, elle l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle l'avait écoutée, elle lui avait assuré qu'elle l'aimait. Son monde avait repris son aspect habituel et rassurant.

Un sourire doux et heureux flottait sur les lèvres de Maria. Son monde avait lui aussi, retrouvé un certain équilibre. Du moins son monde intérieur, son monde intime.

Maintenant il lui fallait régler le problème Sameen Shaw. Décider si elle allait la descendre et libérer le monde d'un monstre ou l'épargner. Mais l'épargner pour quelle raison ? Et aurait-elle le courage de lui tirer une balle dans la tête ?

Oui.

À cause d'Alma. Elle n'aurait qu'à penser à ce que cette psychopathe pourrait faire à Alma ou à elle-même et elle lui brûlerait la cervelle sans aucune hésitation, sans aucun remord. Maria n'avait jamais tué personne parce que l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée, mais elle savait en être capable. Elle empoigna le Glock et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ses traits se durcirent soudain et elle l'arma d'un geste sec.

Elle s'enquit d'abord de Root. Elle voulait régler le cas Sameen Shaw, mais rien ne l'empêchait de se débarrasser en premier de l'autre. Personne ne sut lui dire où se trouvait la jeune femme. On l'avait seulement vue descendre à la rivière et ensuite personne n'avait plus prêté attention à elle.

« Tant pis, murmura Maria.

\- Maria ? l'interpella Juan Ibanez en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Juan ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? »

Il avait noté son visage des mauvais jours, reconnu l'expression qu'elle arborait quand elle se lançait dans un combat, quand elle avait pris une décision extrême et qu'elle jetait toutes ses forces dans l'arène.

« Régler une affaire criminelle.

\- Quelle affaire criminelle ?

\- Celle du _Chirurgien de la mort_.

\- Le _Chirurgien de la mort_ ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. La tueuse en série américaine qui a fait la une des journaux au mois de mai ?

\- À votre avis Juan... Sam, c'est le diminutif de quel prénom ?

\- Sam… ? demanda-t-il stupéfait. Vous ne voulez pas dire que…

\- C'est elle, et je vais régler ça.

\- Maria !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous savez que je ne prends jamais aucun risque. »

« Presque jamais, corrigea silencieusement Juan Ibanez en la regardant se diriger vers leur hutte. »

Na et Meikâre qui avait surpris leur dialogue, échangèrent un regard. Le destin était en marche, ils ne pourraient pas l'arrêter, juste prier pour éloigner les mauvais esprits. Cette histoire dépassait le champ de leurs compétences.

 

* * *

 

Shaw émergea de ses rêves avec l'oppressante impression qu'un danger la menaçait. Elle resta immobile, tentant d'analyser son environnement. Elle sentait une présence, mais rien ne bougeait et Alma n'était plus auprès d'elle.

« Je sais que vous ne dormez pas. Asseyez-vous dos au mur, les mains derrière la tête. »

La voix était dure et tranchante.

Alvarez !

« Qu'est-ce que…

\- Écoutez-moi bien avant de tenter quelque action inconsidérée. Vous avez raison, je tire très bien. J'aime beaucoup l'arme que vous m'avez confiée et je n'hésiterai pas à vous coller une balle à chaque fois que vous vous montrez rétive à mes ordres. Et si vous croyez me sauter dessus en faisant appel aux trucs que vous avez appris chez les Marines, vous perdez votre temps. Je suis assez loin pour avoir le temps de vous tirer dessus avant que vous ne m'atteigniez. Alors, asseyez-vous. Dos. au. mur. Les mains sur la tête. Je compte jusqu'à trois : Un… »

Shaw avait blêmi au rappel de son entraînement de Marine. Alvarez savait.

« Deux... »

Shaw s'empressa d'obéir à la jeune juge.

« Bien, apprécia celle-ci. Maintenant, on va parler un peu, Sameen. »

Shaw se mit à respirer difficilement. Alvarez lui faisait face, à une distance qui, comme elle l'avait annoncé, enlevait à Shaw tout espoir de tenter le moindre mouvement pour l'atteindre et la désarmer.

« Sameen... c'est bien votre prénom n'est-ce pas ? Sameen Shaw. Ex-médecin, ex-officier de marines, quoi d'autre encore ?

\- …

\- Menteuse ? Vous vous êtes bien moquée de moi quand vous m'avez déclaré que vous n'aviez jamais rien fait qui méritait de vous envoyer dans un quartier de haute-sécurité. Ça a dû vous amuser que je vous croie ?.. Alors, quoi d'autres ? Tueuse en série ? Les journaux vous ont baptisée Le _Chirurgien de la mort._ Vous aimez ? Le titre vous plaît ?

\- …

\- Ma vocation première Sameen, c'est d'être juge, de punir ou de sauver, équitablement. Mais vraiment aujourd'hui, à cet instant, je me sens plutôt l'âme d'un bourreau, j'ai juste envie de vous tirer une balle dans la tête, encore plus quand je pense à Alma. Quand je pense au gens que vous avez tués. À Janet Drew qui laisse deux enfants derrière elle et un mari à moitié fou, à... »

La jeune juge continua de dérouler les charges qui pesaient contre Shaw. Impitoyablement. Avec une précision de greffier relisant les minutes d'un procès. De son procès.

Shaw se sentait anéantie, sans volonté, sans force. La nausée montait, elle salivait abondamment. Elle tentait désespérément de faire appel à tout ce qu'Athéna lui avait appris depuis quatre mois, mais les mots de Maria Alvarez déferlaient sur elle et emportaient avec eux ses vaines tentatives. Ses cauchemars lui revenaient en pleine figure, l'écartelaient, brouillaient la moindre de ses pensées cohérentes.

« Répondez ! aboya soudain Alvarez. Défendez-vous. »

Shaw la regardait d'un air hagard, cherchant une porte de sortie. N'en trouvant aucune. Alors, Shaw fit ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire quand elle se sentait agressée, victime d'une injustice, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se faire entendre ou comprendre et qu'elle ne pouvait pas recourir à la violence. Elle se referma sur elle-même.

La jeune Mexicaine observa avec fascination sa transformation. Elle s'effectua lentement et elle eut l'impression de voir les portes d'une forteresse se fermer les unes après les autres. Clac. Clac. Dans un bruit assourdissant.

« Je vais vous tuer, annonça la jeune juge d'une voix sourde. Vous vous êtes pavanée dans les journaux... Votre monstrueuse comptine… Je ne vous laisserai pas encore une fois jouir d'une gloire malsaine. Vous mourrez ignorée au fond de la forêt. Personne ne parlera plus jamais de vous. »

Maria pointa son Glock sur la tête de Shaw, son regard vrillé dans le sien. Elle n'y lisait rien sinon l'obstination bornée de celui qui, innocent ou coupable ne veut pas parler. Ne veut rien révéler.

Maria jura, elle voulait des aveux, une réaction. N'importe quoi. De la haine, de la folie, un sourire pervers de contentement, de la peur, des cris, des injures, un mot provoquant. Mais pas ça. Cette porte hermétiquement fermée.

« Les Mebêngôkres vous aiment et vous respectent, ils m'ont conjurée de vous écouter…

\- …

\- Vous allez parler ! Vous défendre ! s'énerva la jeune juge.

\- …

\- Alma avait confiance en vous, dit soudain Maria avec dégoût. »

Shaw serra les mâchoires. Elle allait vomir. La bile lui monta dans la bouche, elle la ravala et des larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux.

La colère de Maria menaça d'emporter la jeune juge, de balayer sa raison. Elle eut brusquement l'envie de se jeter sur Shaw et de la frapper à mort. Elle se mit à souffler bruyamment tentant de juguler son accès de violence, de haine. D'autant plus que la jeune femme savait qu'elle n'y céderait jamais de cette manière. Elle était bien trop prudente pour l'approcher. Briser la distance de sécurité qu'elle avait ménagée entre elle et Shaw signerait son arrêt de mort. Mais elle pouvait tirer. Et elle n'avait toujours pas entendu l'accusée se défendre, se justifier, ou avouer. Le juge combattait le bourreau. L'impartialité du juge combattait les sentiments exacerbés de la jeune mère qui craignait pour la sécurité de son enfant.

« Sameen Shaw, je vous somme de parler. C'est votre dernière chance. »

Shaw baissa la tête.

« Sameen... murmura soudain une voix douce. »

Maria Alvarez bondit de surprise.

Shaw releva brusquement la tête.

 

* * *

 

Root, en quittant Shaw et Alma était descendue à la rivière. Des femmes s'y baignaient et elle avait pu sans crainte se laver des pieds à la tête. Plusieurs fois. Elle se croyait froide et impassible, mais elle n'avait pas très bien vécu le meurtre de la nuit dernière. Tout ce sang qui l'avait inondée, qu'elle avait bu. Elle aurait aimé savoir ce que Shaw aurait ressenti. Si elle aurait d'ailleurs ressenti quelque chose. Shaw lui avait dit qu'elle voudrait parler avec elle. Root sur le moment avait trouvé que Shaw se montrait paternaliste, maintenant elle s'apercevait qu'elle avait envie d'accéder à sa demande. Ce n'était pas du paternalisme, même pas une preuve d'amitié. Root était persuadée que Shaw avait réagi par réflexe, par devoir. Le moral et l'équilibre psychologique de ses partenaires de missions étaient primordiaux. Une expérience mal vécue ne devait laisser aucune séquelle au risque de mettre en danger la mission suivante.

Root savait pourtant que l'événement n'entraînerait aucune conséquence psychologique. Elle n'aimait pas égorger les gens tout comme elle n'aimait les boissons trop sucrées ou s'adonner à des séances de musculation. Quant à avaler du sang, cela l'avait autant dégoûtée que si elle avait eu à avaler… d'autres non-aliments aussi infects ou plus infects encore. Elle s'avoua quand même que cela lui ferait du bien de parler avec Shaw, d'échanger leurs impressions sur la nuit. Et si en plus, Shaw en prenait l'initiative… Partager, se confier à un être humain. Root ne se rappelait même plus si elle l'avait déjà fait. Elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin, l'idée même lui déplaisait avant de rencontrer Athéna. Avant que Shaw ne se confia à elle, ne prît l'initiative de se mettre à nu devant elle. Root s'était toujours sentie très proche de Shaw, mais elle n'avait jamais osé faire le premier pas décisif. Elle lui avait juste tendu des perches, espérant que Shaw les saisît. Elle avait fait bien plus que ça, Shaw lui avait permis de plonger dans son esprit. Root avait appris avec elle ce que signifiait les mots partage et confiance. Elle avait découvert comme ils pouvaient enrichir une relation. Sa relation avec Shaw, l'une des rares qui lui importât vraiment.

.

Après avoir fini son bain, elle était remontée au village et sans repasser par la hutte, s'était rendue à l'hélicoptère. Elle voulait vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié la nuit précédente et dresser l'inventaire détaillé du matériel qui s'y trouvait.

Et puis, elle avait soudain senti la fatigue peser sur ses épaules. Elle s'était allongée sur les sièges et s'était endormie. Plus de deux heures.

La panique la prit au réveil dès qu'elle eût regardé sa montre. Elle sauta à bas de l'hélicoptère et la première personne qu'elle aperçut fut Meikâre. Ils étaient revenus. Maria se trouvait au village et Root n'avait pas prévenu Shaw que la jeune juge l'avait démasquée. Elle s'était montrée stupide. Elle traversa la place. Meikâre l'aperçut soudain.

« Meikâre, où est Maria ?

\- Avec Sameen dans votre hutte. »

Root pâlit, elle venait d'apercevoir Alma qui jouait avec des enfants, Juan Ibanez assis près du feu. Shaw et Alvarez se trouvaient seules dans la hutte.

 

* * *

 

Root évalua la situation en un clin d'œil.

Maria Alvarez se tenait à bonne distance de Shaw, cette damnée Mexicaine n'était décidément pas une imbécile, son arme fermement braquée sur Shaw. La jeune juge s'efforçait manifestement de ne pas céder à la colère, mais tout son corps, son expression, indiquaient qu'elle ne résisterait pas encore longtemps à la rage qui l'habitait.

Et en face d'elle.

Shaw.

Shaw assise, les genoux relevés, les mains croisées derrière la tête, le regard buté, muette. Condamnée.

« Sameen... »

Alvarez pointa son Glock en direction de Root. Sa voix claqua :

« Restez où vous êtes. »

Elle rebraqua l'arme sur Shaw sans cesser de regarder Root.

« Vous bougez, je la tue, menaça-t-elle.

\- Je ne bougerai pas, lui assura Root en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête.

\- Allez vous asseoir à côté d'elle, ordonna Alvarez. »

Root s'exécuta, prenant soin de se mouvoir doucement.

« Quel est votre rôle dans cette histoire ? Vous êtes… »

Root la coupa, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que la jeune juge fît allusion à la relation qui les unissait elle et Shaw, redoutant la réaction de cette dernière.

« Maria, vous jouez au juge, mais vous ne lui accordez aucun bénéfice du doute et ne lui donnez aucun moyen de se défendre.

\- Elle ne veut pas parler.

\- Sam… murmura Root. »

Shaw serra plus encore les mâchoires et Root la sentit se tendre à ses côtés. Elle ne parlerait jamais, Root était arrivée trop tard, Shaw partie trop loin. Alvarez ne renoncerait pas, la jeune juge se sentait trop concernée, elle ne pardonnerait jamais la trahison dont elle pensait Shaw coupable envers sa fille. Persuadée de la justesse de sa cause, elle finirait par mettre à exécution sa menace, elle condamnerait Shaw et ne lui concéderait aucune circonstance atténuante. Elle ne ferait preuve d'aucune mansuétude.

« Vous accepteriez que je parle pour elle ? »

Alvarez resta un moment silencieuse.

« Maria, reprit Root. Vous avez réellement envie de faire vôtres les méthodes de Gabriel Gùzman ? Un semblant de procès pour justifier une exécution sommaire ? Vous êtes prête à affronter Alma quand elle vous demandera ce qu'est devenue Sameen ? À risquer de vous voir rongée par le doute... ? Le remord ?

\- Taisez-vous ! siffla Maria.

\- Laissez moi parler, défendre notre cas. S'il vous plaît, la supplia Root doucement.

\- ...

\- Maria…

\- Je vous écoute. »

Root se lança. Elle opta pour la version « _organisation criminelle_ », la version qui avait déjà fait ses preuves auprès de Mark Hendricks, qui l'avait convaincu de l'innocence de Shaw. Une version crédible, détaillée, logique qui ne pouvait être remise en cause, qui ne comportait aucune ombre, aucune faiblesse. Maria Alvarez écouta attentivement, sans exprimer de réserves, gardant une attitude parfaitement neutre. Root pourtant habituée à interpréter les langages corporels, les expressions ne put savoir ce que la jeune juge pensait. Elle s'en appliqua d'autant plus. Elle ne commit aucune faute, aucun élément ne venait en contredire un autre. Elle garda son calme et contrôla sa voix et son débit de parole avec le plus grand soin. Sa plaidoirie s'avéra brillante et très convaincante. Maria admira l'exercice, elle connaissait des avocats qui se seraient damnés ne serait-ce que pour posséder la moitié des talents d'oratrice que Root mettait en œuvre pour défendre la femme silencieuse qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Voilà, vous savez tout, conclut celle-ci. »

Maria Alvarez la dévisageait, le regard sévère, dur.

« Et ces histoires d'esprits ? Le bon, le mauvais, les milliers de voyages dans le monde des esprits que Shaw a raconté à Meikâre ? Les tortures psychologiques ? Vous en représentante de l'esprit protecteur dans le monde des vivants, elle recrutée comme agent pour protéger et sauver des gens ? »

Les Mebêngôkres lui avaient parlé ! Root ouvrit la bouche.

« Ne venez pas me dire que Na ou Meikâre n'ont rien compris, la prévint Alvarez. Qu'ils ont interprété vos propos, les vôtres comme ceux de Shaw. Je sais que ce sont des métaphores… mais de quoi ? Athéna, Samaritain, l'esprit protecteur et l'esprit pervers, celui qui poursuit Shaw de sa vindicte… Qui sont-ils ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires que vous avez raconté à Na et Meikâre ? Une organisation criminelle ? Vous appelez une organisation criminelle un _esprit pervers_ ? Les Mebêngôkres ne sont pas stupides, ils savent très bien ce qu'est une organisation criminelle. À quoi correspond ce que vous appelez les esprits ?

\- C'est…

\- Faites bien attention à ce que vous allez dire... Votre première histoire tenait la route et j'aurais pu y croire, mais pas après ce que m'ont raconté les Mebêngôkres.

\- Maria…

\- Votre vie ne tient qu'à un fil. Tant pis pour les doutes, je vivrais avec. Mais je ne prendrais jamais le risque de relâcher des monstres... »

Root jura silencieusement. Elle se retrouvait mise au pied du mur sans personne pour la conseiller ou la soutenir.

Shaw ressentit son malaise et sa solitude, ses hésitations. Elle rassembla son courage, sa volonté batailla pour vaincre le mutisme dans lequel elle s'était enfermée.

« Elle ne doit pas mourir Root, dit-elle soudain d'une voix cassée. Si elle nous tue, elle mourra, il la retrouvera.

\- Je sais.

\- Elle est… mais elle est honnête… Elle ne nous trahira pas. Et... Athéna ne nous en voudra pas.

\- Je lui raconte alors ?

\- Oui. »

Root leva un regard clair vers Maria. La jeune juge sut qu'elle entendrait enfin la vérité.

« Je ne vous ai pas menti, tout ce que je vous ai dit est vrai, mais j'ai dissimulé des données, édulcoré certains passages... »

Cette fois-ci Root raconta tout, du moins tout ce que Maria avait besoin de savoir. Encore une fois la jeune juge ne l'interrompit pas et laissa un long silence s'installer quand Root se tut.

« Votre IA, Athéna, c'était _Northern Lights_ ? Le projet gouvernemental de préventions des attentats ?

\- Vous en avez entendu parler ? s'étonna Root.

\- Je préparais, à cette époque, mon dossier pour la Commission Interaméricaine des Droits de l'Homme, je vivais déjà à Washington et je suivais de très près l'actualité. Beaucoup de rumeurs couraient et le sujet m'avait intéressée. »

Elle s'abîma un instant dans ses pensées.

« Samaritain… sa mainmise… dit doucement Maria comme si elle cherchait à se rappeler de quelque chose. Cela a à voir avec cette série de meurtres dont aucun n'a jamais été élucidé, qui a commencé à frapper les États-Unis deux mois après le scandale de _Northern Lights_ ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous avez donc détourné un programme informatique fédéral américain, puis vous vous en êtes servi pour combattre un programme concurrent qui avait détrôné le premier ?

\- Si vous voulez.

\- Pourquoi ce Samaritain en veut tant à Sameen ? »

Root nota le changement d'appellation.

« Je ne sais pas trop, il a peur d'elle, il la considère comme un virus informatique.

\- D'accord, je veux bien vous croire, mais... il y un aspect de votre histoire que je ne comprends pas.

\- C'est à cause de moi, intervint Shaw. »

Elle regardait devant elle les yeux dans le vide.

« Comment ça ? demanda Maria.

\- À cause du couteau.

\- Du couteau ? dit Maria sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

\- Il a su… Quand je vous l'ai donné. Il a su que... je vous aimais bien. Que… merde ! jura soudain Shaw… que je tenais à vous.

\- Mais nous ne sommes jamais rencontrées… observa Maria confuse. Et si vous m'aviez donné un couteau, je m'en souviendrais.

\- Moi je m'en souviens, affirma Shaw sombrement. Et lui aussi : ça suffit. »

Shaw leva un regard chargé de remords sur la jeune Mexicaine.

« Je ne comprends pas, déclara Maria en tournant les yeux vers Root.

\- Une simulation Maria, lui expliqua Root. Vous faisiez partie d'une simulation. C'est pour cela que les Russes sont morts. Ils faisaient d'ailleurs partie de la même simulation que vous. Vous et Sameen… euh… vous avez partagé… Elle vous a sauvé la vie, vous lui avez sauvé la vie, vous vous êtes engueulées, et vous, vous êtes montrée insupportable comme vous savez si bien l'être. Sameen s'est montrée désagréable, vous l'avez draguée et comme vous, vous étiez ivre Maria, que vous pensiez mourir, vous l'avez même carrément allumée. Vous avez su vous montrer convaincante et vous avez été à deux doigts de coucher ensemble.

\- Root ! protesta Shaw.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! se défendit Root qui continua sur sa lancée. Vous êtes montées ensemble dans la chambre de Sameen et vous avez fini nues dans le même lit. Sam vous avait droguée donc vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'aller trop loin. Et vous avez ensuite regretté d'avoir cédé à votre attirance réciproque. L'une comme l'autre. Sameen parce qu'elle vous aimait bien, qu'elle avait le sentiment de vous avoir abusée et qu'elle avait peur de m'avoir blessée. Vous parce que vous l'estimiez et que sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, vous vous sentiez proche d'elle. Vous vous êtes comportées comme des idiotes, mais ce qui n'a pas échappé à Samaritain, c'est l'affection que Sameen ressentait pour vous. »

Root s'arrêta brusquement de parler et dévisagea la jeune Mexicaine en levant un sourcil narquois. Maria rougit. Un sourire étira un coin des lèvres de Root. L'embarras de la jeune juge grandit.

Shaw ne se sentait pas plus à l'aise. Elle gardait un souvenir très vif de cette soirée. Du désir, de la peur, le dégoût d'elle-même, de la colère, le sentiment d'avoir trahi Alvarez, d'avoir trahi Root, de la confusion dans laquelle les événements l'avaient plongée. Pourquoi Root rappelait-elle crûment les détails de cette soirée ?

Elle évitait le regard de la jeune Mexicaine qui fuyait le sien avec autant d'énergie. Maria Alvarez venait de se prendre en pleine face les fantasmes qu'elle nourrissait envers Shaw. Ses fantasmes et ses peurs. Parce que, au-delà du désir qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir ressenti en découvrant Shaw se battre en brassière sur la rive, Shaw à moitié nue seulement habillée de ses peintures, au-delà de la méfiance viscérale qu'elle avait ressentie envers elle, si Maria était vraiment honnête, elle avait apprécié d'autres aspects chez elle : son intelligence, son esprit analytique et brillant, sa force de caractère et puis surtout... surtout, même si elle ne l'avait pas vue d'un bon œil, sa relation avec Alma.

Avec sa fille, Shaw avait réalisé un sans-faute. Maria avait des idées bien arrêtées concernant l'éducation des enfants, la bonne manière de se comporter avec eux et elle n'avait rien trouvé à reprocher à Shaw.

Et puis, Alma ne s'était jamais trompée dans ses affections. Maria avait découvert avec étonnement et admiration que sa fille avait un don pour s'attacher à des gens « biens », et elle fuyait ou ignorait les autres. Alma aimait Shaw et Root ne lui avait pas menti en lui déclarant que Shaw ne ferait jamais de mal à l'enfant, comme Shaw avait dit la vérité en lui affirmant qu'elle la protégerait.

Elle repassa en détail les huit jours qu'elle venait de vivre en compagnie des deux femmes, les déclarations des Mebêngôkres, celles de Root. Elle arrangea les pièces du puzzle avec ce qu'elle connaissait de la politique menée aux États-Unis, sa connaissance des dossiers criminels, ses souvenirs liés à l'affaire _Northern Lights_. Son esprit synthétisa ensuite toutes les données à sa disposition.

Root et Shaw attendaient, respectant son silence. Root assurée d'avoir remporté la victoire, Shaw plus incertaine et moins confiante.

« Sameen, l'appela Maria. »

Le regard de la juge se planta dans celui de l'accusée. Elles s'affrontèrent durement. Et puis l'émotion naquit dans celui de Maria et celui de Shaw s'adoucit. Il se troubla soudain, mais en face, le même trouble émergea en miroir du sien. Shaw se reprit, refusant de se laisser emporter. Elle battit des paupières et quand elle replongea son regard dans celui d'Alvarez, elle sut que cette fois Samaritain avait échoué. Qu'elle avait gagné.

Maria vit une expression de triomphe, de soulagement et de joie fulgurante envahir les traits de Shaw. Une expression que Maria avait déjà vue s'inscrire sur d'autres traits auparavant. Sur ceux d'un homme condamné à perpétuité pour un meurtre sauvage. Cinq ans après son incarcération, de nouvelles pièces avaient été ajoutées au dossier. L'enquête avait été rouverte. Un deuxième procès l'avait innocenté. Quand son acquittement avait été prononcé, il avait arboré une expression proche de celle inscrite maintenant sur le visage de Shaw. Proche parce que chez Shaw, le triomphe et la joie n'avaient aucune commune mesure avec ce qu'avait ressenti l'homme. Maria refréna un élan de tendresse, la tentation de se lever et de prendre dans ses bras, cette femme qu'elle avait abhorrée. La violence de son affection lui retourna l'estomac. Elle ouvrit la bouche à la recherche de sa respiration.

Root se détendit et un sourire doux et lumineux fleurit sur ses lèvres. Maria se reprit, inspira profondément et retrouva son calme.

« Je vous crois et... Sameen, je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait pour Alma. De vous être occupée d'elle.

\- Sameen adore les enfants... assura Root radieuse. »

Shaw fronça les sourcils à cette assertion et Maria sourit à sa réaction.

« Je vais voir Alma. Vous m'expliquerez plus tard pour la suite... parce qu'il va y avoir une suite n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne laissa pas les deux jeunes femmes répondre, elle rangea son Glock dans une poche de son pantalon et sortit.

« On a eu chaud... souffla Root.

\- Mouais.

\- Tu te sens comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- On a assuré, déclara Root contente.

\- Tu as assuré Root, murmura Shaw.

\- Non Sameen, fit Root en lui posant une main sur le genou. On a assuré. »

Shaw n'en croyait rien, Root s'en aperçut, mais elle ne trouva pas les mots qui auraient permis à Shaw de se sentir mieux. Root avait parlé à sa place, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Shaw s'était ensuite reprise, mais trop tard pour ne pas lui laisser penser qu'elle n'avait pas agi comme elle l'aurait dû.

« Root...

\- Oui.

\- Tu me laisseras avec l'Imitateur ?

\- Tu sais qui c'est ! s'exclama Root.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je croyais.

\- Non, je ne sais pas, sûrement un type que Samaritain a recruté, qu'il a formé, à qui il a fait regarder en boucle la simulation des... Un psychopathe. Un fou. Alors... ?

\- Il est à toi Sameen.

\- Okay. »

Un rictus de haine se dessina sur le visage de Shaw. Root se promit de lui laisser la liberté de gérer ce problème comme Shaw l'entendrait, de ne pas intervenir quoi qu'il pût se passer, même si le pire arrivait. L'équilibre de Shaw en dépendait.

« Et maintenant ? demanda Root.

\- L'hélico ?

\- Opérationnel.

\- On va récupérer nos affaires à Camarú de Norte, on met Alvarez en sécurité et on part à Chihuahua. Athéna nous aidera pour les détails. Il faut juste gérer Samaritain...

\- Il a demandé à Ballart de ne pas le contacter, lui apprit Root.

\- Un bon point pour nous. Ça peut marcher.

\- Ça marchera.

\- J'ai une ou deux autres idées en tête aussi.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça... Et Sam... ? On forme toujours un binôme n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Tu sais comment marche un binôme Shaw ?

\- …

\- L'un n'a pas plus de responsabilité que l'autre, les compétences, les prises de décision... L'échange est permanent et quand l'un faiblit, l'autre est là pour le soutenir. Aucun ne surpasse l'autre, parfois l'un sauve la mise, parfois c'est l'autre. Il n'y a pas de tableau de classement. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Je compte sur toi Shaw, j'ai confiance en toi. Et je n'ai jamais douté de toi. »

Root planta son regard dans celui de Shaw. Il n'exprimait aucune affection, aucune tendresse. C'était la co-équipière qui parlait et elle seule. Shaw se mordit le coin de la lèvre et hocha la tête. Elle avait une dette envers Root. Plusieurs. Root ne le niait pas, mais elle lui rappelait qu'elle l'avait déjà payée en retour pour une part et qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que Shaw solderait son compte et qu'elles remettraient les compteurs à zéro. Que de toute façon, cela n'avait aucune importance, seul l'instant présent comptait, la réalité de leur binôme, son efficacité, sa dynamique.

« On part quand ? demanda Shaw.

\- Demain ? proposa Root. Ça nous laisse quatre jours pour rejoindre Chihuahua.

\- Ouais, c'est bien. »

 

* * *

 

Les Mebêngôkres agitaient les mains en direction de l'appareil qui s'élevait prudemment au-dessus du village. Dans moins d'une minute, Root d'un coup de manche, aurait légèrement penché l'appareil et il disparaîtrait derrière les grands arbres, emportant les cinq Blancs et Meikâre qui avait exigé de partir avec eux.

Djyti pensait déjà au départ. Les femmes Blanches les avaient mis en garde et leur avait conseillé d'abandonner le village, de se disperser. Le village se situait pourtant à un bon emplacement, les cultures promettaient d'être abondantes et une bonne part des récoltes ne devait avoir lieu que dans plus d'un mois. Tout ce travail pour rien. Mais les femmes avaient promis de publier les résultats de leurs enquêtes. Maria de rendre un rapport qui parviendrait non seulement sur le bureau de la Commission Interaméricaine des Droits de l'Homme, mais aussi sur celui de Miguel Obrigas, son ami délégué par l'OIT à Altamira, sur celui d'honnêtes députés brésiliens, sur celui de non moins honnêtes membres du Congrès américain et d'un tas d'ONG qui travaillaient dans la région. Root et Sameen avaient, elles, promis de publier un dossier complet, illustré par les nombreuses photos qu'elles avaient prises au cours de leur séjour. Illustré par les photos que Shaw du haut de son arbre-observatoire avait prises. Celles de mercenaires Blancs prenant en otage la population d'un village. Qui les menaçaient de leurs armes. Ses photos seraient aussi versées comme pièce à conviction dans le rapport présenté par la jeune Mexicaine.

Na et le chaman pensaient aux trois femmes que le destin leur avait amené. Elles étaient venues toutes trois remplies de bonnes intentions et la violence était née sous leur pas. Elle avait menacé de les emporter, non seulement elles, mais aussi tous les Mebêngôkres.

Une alliance improbable entre deux Blanches et deux guerriers du Peuple des Eaux, entre deux hommes et deux femmes avait sauvé le village, écarté la menace. Mais la paix avait été brisée. Il faudrait du temps aux Mebêngôkres pour la ramener dans ces lieux, dans le cœur de ceux qui avait subi la violence de l'occupation. Les trois jeunes femmes emportaient avec elles le danger, pour l'affronter ailleurs. L'esprit contre lequel elles se battaient n'avait pas été vaincu malgré la victoire remportée.

Na pensa à Root et souhaita que la source de son dévouement ne se tarît jamais, qu'elle trouvât à jamais la force d'en faire jaillir les flots, de soutenir ceux qu'elle aimait, ceux pour qui elle était prête à tout donner, sans jamais compter, ni jamais rien demander en retour.

Jabouti retenait ses larmes, Alma lui manquerait. Le départ de la petite fille pour une destination incertaine, dans un monde que la jeune fille soupçonnait rempli d'ombre lui avait brisé le cœur.

Mayalú chantait doucement pour Shaw. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour son modèle. Si seulement ses peintures pouvaient être permanentes. Mais celles-ci s'effaceraient et dans quelques jours, elles ne seraient plus qu'un souvenir. Mayalú priait pour que ses peintures ne disparussent pas, qu'elles s'enfonçassent seulement dans les profondeurs du corps de Shaw. Que sous sa peau, elle perdurent éternellement, qu'elles la protègent des mauvais esprits et lui apportent force, courage et sérénité.

« Allons ! déclara Na quand l'hélicoptère disparut de leur vue. Il nous faut songer au départ.

\- Crois-tu qu'elles vaincront, demanda Mayalú ?

\- L'issue d'une guerre est toujours incertaine, répondit Na. Mais des guerriers unis, partageant le même but, servant l'intérêt de leur peuple, guidés sagement par leurs esprits protecteurs échouent rarement.

\- Elles vaincront, assura le Chaman. Unies, elles vaincront. Elles souffriront, le chemin vers la paix sera semé d'embûches, mais le lien qui unit leurs esprits est très fort, il les aidera à surmonter les épreuves

\- Puisses-tu avoir raison, souhaita Na.

\- Les esprits m'ont parlé et j'ai vu. »

 

* * *

 

Alma dormait contre sa mère. Les Mebêngôkres avaient organisé une grande fête la nuit précédente. Ils s'étaient parés de plumes, avaient sorti les grandes flûtes des huttes, les chasseurs avaient parcouru la forêt en quête de gibiers, les femmes pillé les champs et les réserves. Chants, danses, luttes, jeux s'étaient succédés durant la soirée. L'enfant avait joué de tout son soûl et Maria avait succombé à la fatigue bien avant sa fille. Jabouti l'avait assurée qu'elle la surveillerait et la jeune mère avait renoncé à lutter contre le sommeil.

Maintenant, c'était au tour d'Alma de dormir. Bercée par la respiration ample et tranquille de sa fille, Maria pensait à la suite des événements. Root avait repris contact avec son IA et elles discutaient sans discontinuer. Shaw assise dans le siège du co-pilote intervenait épisodiquement, pour apporter une précision ou en demander une.

Maria sentait que son avenir se jouait là, dans la carlingue du Super Puma et qu'on lui retirait son droit de regard sur sa propre vie. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être elle aussi équipée d'une oreillette ou d'un casque qui lui permît de communiquer avec l'Intelligence Artificielle. Elle caressa la tête d'Alma. Si elle avait bien compris, son implication dans cette sombre histoire de vengeance, lui interdisait d'espérer de nouveau s'asseoir dans son bureau de membre de la Commission Interaméricaine des Droits de l'Homme. Juan Ibanez rapporterait certainement sa mort accidentelle au fin fond de la jungle... ou son enlèvement par un groupe armé non identifié. L'Amérique latine s'était faite une spécialité des disparitions en tous genres. Personne ne s'inquiéterait outre-mesure. Dans un mois, le nom de Maria Alvarez serait oublié.

Quelle serait sa nouvelle identité ? Où vivrait-elle ? Quelle cause défendrait-elle ? En aurait-elle seulement une à défendre ?

« Sameen ?

\- Mmm, grommela Shaw. »

Alvarez avait accès au réseau de communication fermé de l'hélicoptère.

« Genrika Zhirova... Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? »

Shaw pensa que cette foutue Alvarez avait une mémoire d'enfer.

« Elle est en sécurité, répondit Shaw.

\- Elle est orpheline, vous l'avez confiée à une famille d'accueil ?

\- Non.

\- Elle est enfermée dans un internat ?

\- Non.

\- Elle vit avec vous ? insista Maria.

\- Vous faites chier Alvarez !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir Maria ? intervint Root d'un ton conciliant.

\- La vérité.

\- Elle vit chez nous.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas là, objecta la jeune juge.

\- Des amis s'occupent d'elle.

\- D'autres agents de votre IA ?

\- Oui. »

Maria avait obtenu les renseignements qu'elle voulait. Genrika Zhirova vivait depuis deux mois sous leur protection. Maria ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait parlé de la jeune fille. Elle s'était souvenue avoir lu que la jeune fille avait disparu et que le _Chirurgien de la mort_ était impliqué. Un corps torturé selon le rituel de la _Comptine des 100 bouteilles de bière_ , avait été retrouvé sur place. Les journalistes avaient relié les deux affaires entre elles, mais personne n'avait jamais réentendu parler de la jeune Russe. Maria avait seulement lancé une ligne, mais elle avait pêché le gros lot.

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? demanda Shaw furieuse sur la ligne privée qu'elle partageait avec Root et Athéna.

\- Autant être honnête avec elle jusqu'au bout, se justifia Root. Elle n'est pas le genre de personne à apprécier être menée en bateau. Par contre, c'est le genre à nous causer plein de problème si...

\- Root, Sameen ? les contacta soudain Maria.

\- Quoi encore ? râla Shaw.

Root sourit, Shaw était presque repartie à zéro avec Maria.

« Je voulais juste vous dire... N'espérez pas vous débarrasser de moi une fois à Camarú de Norte ou à Santarem. Je reste avec vous. »

Shaw jura grossièrement. Très grossièrement.

Root cessa de sourire et lui posa précipitamment une main sur la cuisse. Elle regarda derrière elle grâce au miroir aménagé pour que le pilote puisse voir ses passagers et croisa le regard déterminé d'Alvarez.

La jeune juge avait pris sa décision et rien ne la ferait changer d'avis maintenant qu'elle avait reçu l'assurance qu'Alma serait en sûreté si elle rejoignait leur combat.

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

**Le sang chez les Mebêngôkres :**

Les Mebêngôkres pensent que le corps doit contenir une certaine "bonne" quantité de sang. Si un excédent de sang est diagnostiqué un spécialiste, pratiquera des saignées. L'opération est apparemment fréquente en ce qui concerne les adolescents.

La pratique de cette saignée demande une attention toute particulière, car entrer en contact avec du sang étranger au sien est considéré comme extrêmement dangereux. Cela peut en effet entraîner une augmentation de son propre volume sanguin.

Les Mebêngôkres ont peur d'être contaminés par le sang étranger, qu'il soit d'origine humaine ou animal. Si par accident, ils sont entrés en contact avec du sang étranger au leur, ils se lavent d'abord très soigneusement, le plus rapidement possible, puis selon l'importance du contact, ils devront observer ensuite toute une série d'interdits particuliers.

Après une bataille, les guerriers reçoivent sur le torse des tatouages et des scarifications qui élimineront la menace d'être contaminé par le sang de leur ennemis.

Voilà pourquoi, Na et Djyti s'inquiètent de voir Root recouverte de sang, pourquoi ils l'enjoignent à se laver et à brûler ses vêtements, pourquoi Djyti lui lave le visage et pourquoi la femme qui veille sur Shaw, la lave soigneusement.

sources :

 **Gustaaf Verswijver** : _Kayapos,_ **Enciclopédia dos Povos Indígenas no Brasil. May 2004.**

ps : un petit remerciement à Karine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _L'électricité se montrant fort capricieuse, venant et disparaissant quand bon lui semble, mon temps m'étant compté, je ne puis vous assurer d'une nouvelle publication avant..._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Patience..._


	29. Candidature spontanée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Bon... me voilà de retour..._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Je remercie **TaTchou** pour ses relectures._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

L'ambiance était électrique. La relation passionnelle qu'entretenaient Shaw et Alvarez avait retrouvé sa dynamique des plus mauvais jours et Root assise nonchalamment sur un fauteuil club de la petite chambre qu'elle partageait avec Shaw se demandait si elle aurait à intervenir physiquement à un moment ou à un autre.

Athéna, comme elle, avait renoncé à les raisonner. Leur querelle couvait depuis des heures, l'abcès devait être crevé.

Root avait un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi alors qu'elles s'appréciaient, Shaw et Alvarez se retrouvaient incapables de discuter ensemble. Maria se montrait pourtant une interlocutrice agréable, elle possédait une grande capacité d'écoute et savait défendre ses idées avec intelligence sans se laisser emporter par une passion brouillonne, la colère ou l'énervement. Des qualités qui lui avait permis de réussir dans ses études, d'être un bon juge, une excellente oratrice, une députée respectée et de gagner sa place à la commission Interaméricaine des Droits de l'Homme. Shaw n'aimait pas discuter, elle donnait son avis sur une question après y avoir longuement réfléchi et celui-ci se révélait en général définitif, mais pas toujours. Shaw aussi savait écouter. Si une suggestion lui paraissait pertinente, elle l'adoptait. Root n'avait jamais surpris Shaw succomber à l'orgueil, ni se montrer réellement présomptueuse ou même bornée. Si elle affirmait qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle savait, ou qu'elle estimait avoir les compétences requises, c'était que c'était vrai. Sa marge d'erreur, l'avait constaté Root, n'excédait jamais les dix pour cent.

Alors ?

Alors ces deux idiotes, toutes les deux dotées d'un caractère affirmé, s'étaient chacune retranchées derrière la position qu'elles avaient adoptée et que Root et Athéna jugeaient aussi défendable l'une que l'autre.. Et aucune ne voulait céder.

Maria voulait rester, Shaw voulait qu'elle parte.

Maria voulait se joindre à leur combat, se mettre au service de leur cause, Shaw voulait qu'elle recommence sa vie ailleurs ; une vie heureuse et tranquille en compagnie de sa fille.

Elles avaient bénéficié de la journée entière pour préparer leur petite guerre. Parce que, évidemment, Maria avait patiemment échafaudé sa plaidoirie, attendant qu'elle soit parfaite pour réitérer sa volonté d'intégrer leur équipe et Shaw pendant ce temps, remâchait sa contrariété et sa colère. Chaque heure écoulée avait contribué à l'enfoncer un peu plus dans son refus d'accepter la proposition de la jeune Mexicaine. Et quand celle-ci avait frappé à la porte de leur chambre et qu'elle était rentrée, l'affrontement avait commencé.

 

* * *

 

Après que Maria eût déclaré dans l'hélicoptère qu'elle resterait avec elles, aucune des trois jeunes femmes n'avait plus abordé le sujet.

Root avait atterri à Camarù de Norte, le plus près possible de l'endroit où elles avaient laissé leur voiture. Elles avaient récupéré les affaires qu'elles y avaient laissées, en particulier les ordinateurs.

Et puis, elles avaient pris congé de Meikâre.

Maria Alvarez réitéra à cette occasion, sa volonté de rédiger et de remettre à qui de droit son rapport. Elle le remercia, profondément reconnaissante de l'accueil que lui avaient réservé les Mebêngôkres, comme elle avait également remercié Na, Djyti et le chaman avant de quitter le village.

« Jamais rien ne pourra jamais vous exprimer ma gratitude Meikâre. Rien. Pour ce que j'ai appris aux côtés de votre peuple, ce que vous m'avez donné, offert, pour la confiance dont vous m'avez honorée. Et euh... pour... Vous aviez raison, laissa tomber brusquement la jeune femme. Je me suis laissée aveugler par la haine... par la peur aussi et... Euh... »

Maria cherchait rarement ses mots, mais l'importance que revêtait sa déclaration pour elle et la présence de Shaw lui enlevaient une partie de ses moyens. Meikâre sourit.

« Fais ce que tu as à faire Maria, tu as su te montrer sage quand cela s'est montré indispensable. »

Il jeta un regard à Shaw qui se renfrogna instantanément sous ses yeux rieurs, puis reporta son attention sur la jeune Mexicaine.

« Tu auras encore à combattre l'impétuosité de tes sentiments... le chemin de la sagesse est ardu. »

Maria hocha la tête en souriant, les affrontements ne l'effrayaient pas, elle les trouvait plutôt stimulants. Shaw remarqua son expression et se renfrogna encore un peu plus.

Root prit ensuite la parole et se montra aussi reconnaissante et élogieuse que l'avait été Maria. Shaw... Shaw choisit la version courte, elle fuyait les grandes déclarations, les adieux émouvants. De toute façon, elle estimait qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose à rajouter après les interventions d'Alvarez et de Root, mais Meikâre en décida autrement. Si Shaw n'avait pas grand-chose à lui dire, il en allait autrement pour lui.

« Viens avec moi, Sameen.

\- Pff... souffla Shaw contrariée.

\- Sameen, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, la morigéna Root.

\- Si on te demande ton...

\- Sameen, viens, fit Meikâre doucement. »

Shaw maugréa indistinctement, mais elle suivit le chef Mebênkôkre. Il l'emmena sur la berge du Xingu.

« L'eau du fleuve est changeante, sans cesse elle se renouvelle, évolue, tout comme celui qui la regarde ou qui s'y baigne. L'eau est la source de la vie, le berceau des Mebêngôkres, mais elle peut s'avérer dangereuse, sa colère est dévastatrice, elle emporte tout et sème la mort, rien ne peut l'arrêter. La surface est trompeuse pour celui qui ne sait pas regarder. Les esprits, certains d'entre-eux, connaissent ses secrets et parfois, ils nous les transmettent. Le voyage dans le monde des esprits est une grande épreuve pour celui qui la vit, il ne se déroule pas toujours comme on l'a espéré, certains plongent dans un monde de cauchemars, d'autre dans le néant. On ne choisit pas.

\- Mouais, fit Shaw en haussant les épaules. »

Meikâre s'abîma un long moment dans la contemplation du fleuve, puis il se retourna vers Shaw.

« Sameen... lui dit-il l'air grave. Ne pars pas seule sans te retourner.

\- Partir où ? s'étonna Shaw.

\- À la recherche de ton esprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Meikâre... pourquoi vous parlez toujours par énigme ? C'est ch... euh, c'est... Pff.

\- Souviens-toi juste de cela Sameen. Un chasseur part seul traquer le gibier, mais il appartient à sa communauté. Quand il part, c'est pour revenir chargé de viande pour sa famille et l'ensemble des villageois. Même si aucun gibier n'a croisé sa route, il ne reviendra pas les mains vides, il rapportera des fruits, des plantes médicinales. L'esprit des siens ne le quitte jamais, son départ est toujours une promesse de retour, de présents à partager, il n'est jamais définitif, il ne peut pas l'être.

\- Je n'appartiens pas vraiment à une communauté, observa Shaw.

\- Sameen... la morigéna gentiment Meikâre. N'insulte pas ceux avec qui tu formes un clan. Et même s'il n'y avait que Root avec toi dans ce clan, il n'en serait pas moins un clan. Mais je doute que vous soyez réellement seules. Je suis heureux d'avoir croisé votre piste, vous êtes différentes elle et toi, et pas seulement des femmes Mebêngôkres. C'est un privilège pour moi d'avoir rencontré des esprits liés, je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait exister. »

.

 

Root aidée de Juan Ibanez et de Maria avait déchargé la voiture, emporté les affaires à l'hélicoptère. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient ensuite assises devant la maison en compagnie de Juan Ibanez et ils attendaient que Shaw eût fini de faire ses adieux au chef mebêngôkre. Alma suivait pas à pas les poules qui s'ébattaient autour de la maison.

« Root, cria soudain Meikâre en lui faisant signe de venir. »

Root se leva et s'empressa de les rejoindre. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« J'aime ton nom, lui déclara pensivement Meikâre.

\- Merci, répondit la jeune femme ravie.

\- Il te va très bien. »

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel, le compliment était tellement attendu de la part d'un homme qui entretenait des rapports aussi étroits avec la nature. Elle s'était étonnée que personne ne l'eût relevé avant. Elle en avait imputé l'oubli à la méconnaissance qu'avait de l'anglais les Mebêngôkres. En fait, Meikâre avait peut-être simplement attendu de mieux connaître Root. De vérifier si elle faisait honneur à son nom, si elle le méritait.

Il leur prit la main.

« L'animal et le végétal se sont alliés à travers vous... vous avez sauvé le village. Vous nous avez gardés des esprits de la nuit. Vous serez toujours les bienvenues chez nous. »

Il serra leurs mains dans les siennes.

« Ne perdez jamais confiance. Personne, même pas vous, ne peut briser votre lien. Il est trop puissant. Vous en êtes responsables. Il existait avant que vous ne vous rencontriez, mais vous avez continué de le consolider et à l'embellir, peu à peu à travers les épreuves que vous avez traversées ensemble ou séparées. Je ne sais pas quelle est l'origine de votre lien, pourquoi vous avez été choisies, mais je sais que rien, ni personne ne pourra jamais le briser. Qu'importe que vous vous teniez côte à côte ou pas. »

Root pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et un sourire très doux s'afficha sur ses lèvres. L'esprit cartésien de Shaw analysait le discours du chef mebêngôkre et derrière les images et les croyances religieuses, elle y découvrait une réalité que lui-même peinait à expliquer avec des mots censés. Une réalité dont Shaw avait pris conscience lors de sa plongée sans fond dans un monde entièrement virtuel.

Un fantasme né d'une réalité, un fantasme devenu réalité. Un cercle.

Un cercle dont elle avait dû faire le tour pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas été abusée, qu'elle n'avait abusé personne. Un cercle que Root patiemment, avait attendu qu'elle parcourût.

« Au revoir, déclara Meikâre sobrement. »

Les deux jeunes femmes le saluèrent d'un hochement de tête et tournèrent les talons. Meikâre les regarda s'éloigner. Elles marchaient l'une à côté de l'autre. Si différentes l'une de l'autre. Leurs épaules se touchèrent et Meikâre sourit. Confiant dans leur avenir. Il les accompagna du regard jusqu'à ce que leur hélicoptère disparût au nord. Elles repartaient dans leur monde mener le combat qui leur avait été dévolu. Il se dirigea vers le véhicule dont Root lui avait donné les clefs. Il partait pour Altamira, Maria lui avait confié un message oral et une lettre pour son ami de l'OIT, Miguel Obrigas. Meikâre avait son propre combat à mener. Pour son peuple. Pour son monde.

 

* * *

 

« Vous êtes une fichue tête de mule Alvarez !

\- Laissez-moi rire Sameen, vous n'écoutez absolument rien de ce que je vous raconte depuis le début.

\- Parce que tout ce que vous racontez depuis le début, est complètement débile !

\- Vous vous pensez plus censée ?

\- Ce n'est pas très difficile, railla Shaw.

\- Vous êtes complètement bornée. »

Root jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. La querelle durait depuis presque quarante minutes. Quarante minutes de discussion stérile ou aucune des deux n'écoutait l'autre.

« Vous faites chier ! s'emporta Shaw.

\- Je vous emmerde, lui répliqua Maria furieuse. »

Cette fois-ci, Root décida qu'elle en avait assez entendu.

« Bon, je vous laisse, annonça-t-elle froidement.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda Shaw ne comprenant pas que Root pût prendre une telle décision.

\- Je vais dormir avec Juan et Alma. Je ne vous supporte plus. J'en ai marre. Sam, en général quand quelqu'un t'énerve autant que t'énerve Maria, tu finis par lui taper dessus. Je constate que tu ne l'as pas fait. Quant à vous Maria, je ne sais pas trop, mais vous ne me semblez pas le genre à faire durer plus que nécessaire une querelle idiote. Je ne vois donc plus qu'une solution pour mettre fin à vos frustrations...

\- …

\- Couchez ensemble et on n'en parle plus.

\- Quoi ?! bondit Shaw stupéfaite que Root se permît d'émettre une telle suggestion.

\- Maria, vous venez avec moi dire à Alma que vous ne dormirez pas avec elle ce soir, exigea Root sans prêter attention à la réaction de Shaw.

\- Vous... tenta Alvarez. »

Root ne la laissa pas finir, elle l'attrapa rudement par le bras et la traîna à sa suite hors de la chambre.

« Root...

\- Prends tes responsabilités Sameen, on se revoit demain matin, je te souhaite une très bonne nuit, conclut-elle d'un ton acide. »

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Maria essaya de négocier pendant le trajet qui la menait jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'excusa d'abord puis, n'obtenant aucune réponse, changea de tactique et tenta de rallier Root à sa cause. Elle usa de beaucoup de tact et laissa de côté la mauvaise foi dont elle avait pu faire preuve avec Shaw. Ce fut peine perdue, Root ne desserra pas les dents. Elle poussa la jeune juge dans la chambre. Maria la regarda attentivement et céda.

« Alma, j'ai du travail à faire, déclara-t-elle le plus naturellement qu'elle le put à sa fille. Tu vas rester avec Juan et Root cette nuit. »

La petite fille et l'assistant de la jeune femme la regardèrent avec curiosité. Maria arborait une expression mêlant culpabilité, colère et embarras.

« Maria vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? lui demanda Juan Ibanez courtoisement malgré l'inquiétude qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir.

\- Non Juan je vous remercie, on se voit demain matin pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Maria... faites très attention... la mit Root en garde. Vous avez intérêt à passer la nuit avec Sameen, si vous dormez l'une ou l'autre ailleurs, je le saurai... Faites-lui passer le message, elle comprendra et dites-lui que... Bonne nuit. »

L'invitation à partir était très claire. Maria prit le temps de souhaiter gentiment et calmement bonne nuit à sa fille et sortit.

.

« Vous êtes revenue ? cracha Shaw.

\- Root m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix et que vous ne l'aviez pas non plus.

\- Athéna, prends-lui une autre chambre.

\- ...

\- Athéna !

\- …

\- Merde, fulmina Shaw. Athéna réponds, je ne veux pas dormir avec elle.

\- Root m'a dit... commença Maria

\- Fermez-la ! aboya Shaw.

\- Je vous signale que Root nous charge équitablement des fautes qu'elle nous reproche, déclara Maria sentencieusement..

\- Je vais vous casser la gueule, c'est de votre faute, l'accusa Shaw hargneusement.

\- Vous n'écoutez jamais rien, lui répondit Alvarez excédée. »

Shaw s'avança sur la jeune femme. Maria recula, cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas le contrôle de la situation. Shaw l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise et l'écrasa durement contre un mur. La jeune juge suffoqua. Shaw leva un poing. Il resta trois longues secondes en suspens. Maria déglutit difficilement et se prépara à encaisser le coup. Elle savait qu'il ferait mal.

Shaw surprenant son expression, prit soudain conscience de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Le poing disparut et elle libéra brusquement la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle. »

Elle tourna les talons et disparut dans la salle de bain dont elle claqua la porte, blême de colère, incapable de contenir sa frustration. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'appuya des deux mains sur les bords du lavabo.

« Athéna...

\- …

\- S'il te plaît... Je... j'ai besoin de toi... Tu... tu veux bien m'aider ?

\- Oui. »

Shaw tomba en seiza sur le carrelage dur et froid. Énervée, elle s'efforça d'abord pour se détendre de se soumettre à des exercices respiratoires. Elle s'escrima pendant vingt minutes à faire le vide dans son esprit, à seulement compter ses temps d'inspiration, d'apnée, puis d'expiration. Quand la colère la quitta, quand son cœur recommença à battre plus régulièrement, moins rapidement, elle se retrouva assaillie par toutes les émotions qu'elle avait gardées soigneusement hors de portée de sa conscience. Alvarez, Samaritain, sa faiblesse, l'arrivée inopinée et inconsciemment espérée de Root, quand elle s'était retrouvée à la merci de Ballart, puis à la merci d'Alvarez, quand elle s'était écroulée, physiquement sous les coups de pieds, qu'elle avait battu en retraite sous les assauts d'Alvarez. Et maintenant l'attitude de Root, sa colère.

Tout se mélangeait. Athéna avait refusé de lui parler, Root venait de lui demander de coucher avec Alvarez. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et sa colère, sa frustration de ne pas être comprise et écoutée. Un horrible sentiment de solitude, alors qu'elle se trouvait en présence d'Athéna et de Root, qu'elle défendait l'avenir d'Alvarez.

D'Alvarez pour qui elle ne pouvait se défendre d'éprouver... Quoi ? Elle n'en savait même rien. Avait-elle seulement envie de coucher avec elle, se demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Shaw se laissa tomber en avant et se frappa durement le front contre le sol.

« Sameen, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je te vois pas, qu'as-tu frappé et avec quoi ?

\- …

\- Sameen !

\- C'est okay, Athéna.

\- Non, ce n'est pas « Okay » comme tu dis. Ton pouls est trop rapide et ta respiration n'est pas régulière.

\- Je n'y arriverai pas, murmura Shaw.

\- Tu veux sortir de la salle de bain et aller te défouler sur Maria ? Physiquement ou...

\- Ne continue pas, la supplia Shaw. Pas toi Athéna.

\- Tu es en position Sameen ?

\- Non.

\- Si tu veux, je peux te guider, mener seule pour toi la séance, mais es-tu prête à me suivre ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Shaw en se relevant en position de seiza.

\- Tu es bien installée ?

\- Ça va.

\- Ça risque de durer longtemps.

\- C'est bon.

\- On recommence depuis le début. Tu es prête ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne te laisserai aucune liberté, tu supporteras ?

\- Oui, mais Athéna, juste... euh...

\- Tu ne veux pas parler ?

\- Non.

\- C'est d'accord, mais tu me suis.

\- Oui.

\- Ferme les yeux, tiens-toi droite, relâche tes épaules, décrispe tes mains, tends le bas de ton ventre... »

Athéna replongea Shaw dans une séance qui ressemblait à celles qui avaient été les leurs à leurs débuts, quand Shaw était trop perdue, trop refermée sur elle-même pour pouvoir participer activement à une séance, quand Athéna la guidait doucement hors du labyrinthe de ses cauchemars et de ses pensées tourmentées. Qu'elle la sortait de l'eau, qu'elle la guidait vers le rivage et l'allongeait ensuite sur une plage déserte où enfin, Shaw retrouvait la paix, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se noyât de nouveau.

.

 

Quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain à moitié trempée pour ne s'être que sommairement essuyée après sa douche, mais détendue, Shaw trouva Maria assoupie dans un fauteuil de la chambre. Elle se mordit les lèvres, grimaça, puis s'approcha. Elle secoua doucement la jeune femme par l'épaule.

« Maria...

\- Mmm, grogna la jeune juge en s'enfonçant davantage au fond de son siège.

\- Maria, allez prendre une douche et venez vous coucher. »

La jeune femme, se réveilla, ouvrit les yeux et fixa sur Shaw un regard méfiant.

« Faites pas chier... la prévint Shaw à voix basse. Je ne vous en veux pas, c'est juste que...

\- Je sais très bien ce que vous voulez. Je comprends, mais je ne veux pas me transformer en agent d'élite, je ne suis pas un militaire. Je ne suis pas capable de faire ce que vous et Root avez fait l'autre soir... Par contre, je suis sûre que je peux vous aider.

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Shaw en détournant le regard.

\- On pourrait en discuter avec Root et euh... Athéna, c'est ça ?

\- Mmm. Je...

\- Vous n'aimez pas discuter, ça je l'ai bien compris. Ça n'empêche pas de se concerter, si ?

\- Non.

\- Et on arrête de se chercher... ? proposa timidement la jeune Mexicaine »

Shaw tourna brusquement la tête vers elle.

\- Parce que vous avouez que vous me chercher ? lui lança Shaw.

\- J'avoue, répondit Maria conciliante en se fendant d'une grimace désolée.

\- Vous êtes vraiment une...

\- Une ? demanda Maria en levant les sourcils.

\- Okay, laissez tomber. Allez prendre une douche et venez dormir.

\- D'accord. »

Alvarez se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Attendez ! »

Shaw ouvrit un sac et en sortit un de ses tee-shirts et un short de nuit.

« Prenez ça, les serviettes pliées dans la salle de bain sont propres, vous pouvez les utiliser.

\- Merci Sameen.

\- Pourquoi vous m'appelez comme ça ? lui demanda Shaw sèchement.

\- Euh... Sameen ? Ce n'est pas votre prénom ? demanda la jeune femme confuse. »

Maria fronça les sourcils et réalisa tout à coup que contrairement à Root, Shaw ne l'avait jamais appelée que par son nom de famille.

« Oh ! Euh, vous préfériez que je vous appelle Shaw ? »

Shaw réfléchit un moment.

« Non. »

Les traits d'Alvarez s'illuminèrent et Shaw s'interrogea sur ce qui venait de la pousser à refuser la suggestion. La jeune juge partit le cœur plus léger dans la salle de bain. Elle venait de marquer un point décisif. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers Shaw étaient obscurs, mais elle savait que celle-ci tenait une partie de son avenir entre ses mains et de toute façon, quelle que fût la nature de son attirance envers elle, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle la trouvait... intéressante. Non, Root était intéressante et Maria l'aimait bien, mais Shaw... Shaw c'était autre chose.

Maria avait décelé une fêlure chez elle, dès le début, dès leur première rencontre quand elle était apparue empruntée et renfrognée devant elle. Sa réaction quand elle l'avait coincée dans la hutte n'avait fait que confirmer cette impression. Son comportement ce jour-là ne correspondait pas à son profil psychologique. Au profil psychologique de la jeune femme innocente, comme à celui du _Chirurgien de la mort_. Sa tactique s'était révélée suicidaire. Elle n'avait pas fui, ni renoncé, elle avait seulement refusé de se justifier. De communiquer. Shaw s'était coupée du monde, sans plus s'occuper des conséquences que cela entraînerait. Convaincue de son innocence, prête à assumer une injustice, parce qu'elle avait choisi de tourner le dos au monde qui la honnissait pour se retirer dans le sien. Un monde dans lequel elle vivait isolée et en solitaire.

Maria connaissait ce sentiment. Il était certainement différent pour elle et Shaw, mais là se trouvait peut-être l'une des causes de son affection pour elle.

 

...

 

« Root... souffla doucement Athéna dans l'oreille de la jeune femme paisiblement endormie.

\- Aty... marmonna Root dans son sommeil.

\- Root réveille-toi. Il faut que tu ailles voir Sameen... vite. »

Root se redressa d'un coup, tout à fait réveillée.

« Sameen ?

\- Elles font des cauchemars, expliqua Athéna en insistant sur le pronom personnel.

\- Quoi ? Elles font... Sameen et Maria ?!

\- Oui et je n'arrive pas réveiller Sameen.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Quatre heures vingt-sept. »

 

…

 

La porte de la chambre était verrouillée. Root dut redescendre à la réception, réveiller le gardien, exiger un double.

Elle remonta et s'introduisit dans la chambre qu'elle était censée partager avec Shaw. Des cris l'accueillirent. Elle alluma la lumière. Maria se tenait assise, le dos contre le montant du lit, les yeux grands ouverts, terrorisée. Root ne sut pas déterminer si elle dormait ou pas. Shaw allongée, les poings refermés sur les draps criait des injures, des menaces, se tendait, puis se relâchait.

« Je vais... cracha Shaw haineusement.

\- Nooon ! hurla Maria. Laissez-moi... je vous en prie, supplia-t-elle.

\- Rêve toujours ! »

Elles communiquaient réalisa Root. Leurs cauchemars respectifs s'étaient rejoints, elles ne rêvaient peut-être pas de la même chose, mais elles se répondaient l'une l'autre. Root s'approcha de Maria, pensant qu'elle serait peut-être plus facile à réveiller. Elle lui mit une main sur l'avant-bras. La jeune femme se recroquevilla sur elle-même en gémissant.

« Maria... murmura Root.

\- Tu parleras... dit soudain Shaw d'un ton tranchant.

\- Je ne sais rien, gémit Maria en se prenant la tête entre les mains

\- J'ai tout mon temps, répliqua Shaw sadiquement. »

C'était complètement dingue, Maria jouait la victime, Shaw le bourreau et elle tenait la jeune Mexicaine sous son influence. Root prit peur et décida de réveiller Shaw. Si jamais son cauchemar tournait à la crise de somnambulisme, la situation risquait de dégénérer très vite. Root partit chercher un taser dans ses bagages. Elle l'utiliserait en dernier ressort. Elle monta sur le lit et se plaça entre les deux jeunes femmes.

« Sameen, appela-t-elle doucement. »

Shaw se tendit, sa tête partit en arrière et elle se mit à gémir. Root tenta de rentrer dans son cauchemar, de briser le lien créé entre elle et Maria. Elle se mit à lui parler, à lui caresser doucement le front. Elle lui passa les doigts dans les cheveux. La brosse courte de ses cheveux en train de repousser collait à son crâne, inondée de sueur. Root lui raconta des missions qu'elles avaient effectuées ensemble, s'arrêtant sur des détails, interpellant Shaw de mille et une manières même si celle-ci ne lui répondait pas, cherchant à l'atteindre, à trouver le chemin de sa conscience.

« Où je suis ? demanda soudain Maria dans son dos. »

Root se retourna. La jeune juge désorientée tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Ça va Maria, la rassura Root. Vous avez fait un cauchemar.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? murmura Maria sans comprendre.

\- Je suis venue vous aider.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai froid.

\- Vous êtes trempée, allez prendre une douche.

\- Non... refusa la jeune femme, les yeux dilatés par la peur. »

Elle enserra ses genoux entre ses bras et ne bougea plus. Root reporta son attention sur Shaw.

« Sameen. »

Un hurlement lui répondit, Maria gémit :

« Je ne veux pas, dites-lui je ne sais rien.

\- Maria arrêtez ! la tança Root. Vous n'êtes pas en danger... Vous avez quel âge ?

\- Dix-sept ans, répondit immédiatement la jeune juge d'une voix tremblante. »

Root se retourna.

« Regardez-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle.

\- …

\- Maria ! »

La jeune femme sursauta, hésita, puis obéit à l'injonction.

« Vous savez qui je suis ? lui demanda Root

\- Euh...

\- Comment je m'appelle ?

\- … Root ?... Vous vous appelez Root, acheva Maria d'une voix plus assurée.

\- Maria, vous êtes au Brésil et vous avez trente-quatre ans. Vous travaillez pour la Commission Interaméricaine des Droits de l'Homme, du moins jusqu'à avant-hier. Vous nous avez proposé votre aide. Vous vous êtes querellée avec Sameen et je vous ai laissées ensemble.

\- Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble, s'empressa d'affirmer Maria. Juste euh... Nous avons juste dormi. »

Root eut un rire bref.

« Je le sais, et de toute façon même si vous l'aviez fait... Bon, c'est bon maintenant ? Je peux m'occuper de Sameen ?

\- Oui. »

Shaw choisit ce moment pour brusquement s'asseoir et hurler le prénom Root. Celle-ci referma prudemment ses bras sur elle.

« Je suis là Sameen. »

Shaw se dégagea brutalement, se mit à genoux face au mur et se fracassa la tête dessus.

« Sam ! »

Shaw ne lui prêta aucune attention, mais avant qu'elle ne pût s'écraser une nouvelle fois sur le mur, Root la ceintura et la jeta au bas du lit. Shaw se débattit, mais Root, tombée sur elle, avait l'avantage de la position et la maintint fermement. À cheval sur elle, elle la gifla violemment. Shaw s'immobilisa. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Root et, un rictus mauvais affiché sur le coin de ses lèvres, elle plongea un regard furieux sur elle, puis elle se troubla, et son regard s'adoucit.

« Root ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Mon cœur... fit Root sur un ton mutin. »

Shaw observa son environnement, nota leur position, le lit, la lumière allumée, ses vêtements glacés de sueur, elle grimaça aussi. La chute n'avait pas été très douce et ses côtes abîmées se rappelaient à son souvenir et la faisaient souffrir.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar ?

\- Mmm, acquiesça Root.

\- Je t'ai fait du mal ? s'inquiéta Shaw.

\- Non. »

Shaw fronça les sourcils comme pour se rappeler de quelque chose.

« Alvarez !

\- Ça va aussi, même si tu l'as poursuivie à travers tes cauchemars.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle t'a identifiée dans son rêve à ses ravisseurs.

\- Ses ravisseurs ?

\- Ceux de sa jeunesse.

\- Ah, euh...

\- C'est bon Sameen, tu ne l'as pas touchée, c'était juste verbal. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mal.

\- Viens te coucher.

\- Tu vas repartir ? fit Shaw en s'accrochant à elle d'un air désespéré.

\- Non, je reste avec vous, lui répondit doucement Root. Maria, fit Root en se redressant pour lui parler. Vous voulez retourner dans votre chambre ?

\- Euh... je... balbutia la jeune femme toujours repliée sur elle-même contre le montant du lit.

\- Bon, restez ici, allongez-vous et essayez de dormir. »

Maria se recoucha sur le bord du lit. Root se releva, monta sur le lit et lui toucha le dos.

« Vous êtes trempée, enlevez votre tee-shirt, je vais vous en donner un autre. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta et s'enfonça tout de suite après sous les couvertures. Quand Root revint un tee-shirt à la main, elle dormait déjà. Root posa son change près de sa tête. Shaw s'était assise sur le lit en attendant son retour et respirait avec difficulté.

« Couche-toi Sameen.

\- Tu... euh... tu ne vas pas rester ?

\- Si. »

Root se coucha à côté de Maria, dos à elle. Shaw se glissa sous les draps et se lova contre Root. Elle grimaça, s'assit, passa son débardeur par-dessus sa tête, et revint se couler confortablement dans le corps de Root, les poings fermement refermés sur son tee-shirt de nuit.

« Je suis désolée Root.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Euh...

\- Mais tu peux toujours me faire des excuses, répliqua Root sur le ton de la plaisanterie. J'aime bien quand tu m'en fais.

\- T'es con. »

Root lui passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux et lui enlaça la tête. Shaw se frotta le front contre elle. La plaisanterie l'avait détournée de son malaise, mais elle le sentait tapi, attendant qu'elle faiblît pour refermer ses griffes sur elle. Elle s'accrocha fermement à Root, cala sa respiration sur la sienne, focalisa toutes ses pensées sur le corps en contact avec le sien, son odeur, la chaleur qu'il dégageait, sa texture, reconnaissant ici la dureté de l'os de la hanche, du coude. Là, l'élasticité et la douceur des chairs et des muscles relâchés. Ici, les doigts qui lui caressaient gentiment la nuque. Elle s'endormit avec la pensée qu'elle aurait préféré que Root fût nue contre elle et oublia pourquoi il n'en était pas ainsi.

.

 

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle ne s'en souvenait toujours pas. Mais elle reconnut tout suite Root, sans même à avoir ouvrir les yeux. Shaw dormait dans son dos, la tête contre son cou. Elle inspira profondément, s'emplissant les narines de son odeur. Sa main se glissa sur sa taille, sous son tee-shirt, descendit sur son ventre, se mit à dessiner doucement, du bout des doigts, des motifs circulaires. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, se colla à elle. Son ventre nu rentra en contact avec la peau que Shaw avait découverte en la caressant et sa respiration s'accéléra. Son désir monta. Il prit possession d'elle doucement, s'infiltrant par tous les pores de sa peau.

Ses lèvres continuèrent à musarder, dans le cou, sur la nuque. Root soupira et s'étira dans son sommeil. La main de Shaw se plaqua, cherchant un contact plus rude qui électriserait les terminaisons nerveuses de sa paume. L'os de la hanche. Elle se frotta contre Root et grogna doucement quand elle sentit ses doigts effleurer le bombé de sa poitrine.

« Sameen... souffla Root sortant doucement de son sommeil. »

Le réveil était agréable, sauf que... Shaw bougeait dans son dos et qu'un souffle léger lui caressait la base du cou, que son menton prenait appui sur une tête et que ce n'était pas celle de Shaw.

« Sameen... essaya de la prévenir Root. »

Les baisers se firent plus pressants sur sa nuque, les doigts plus insistants. Root se tendit sous la double caresse. Maria réagit et soupira. Root lança un coude derrière elle. Shaw, à mille lieues d'imaginer les raisons qui avaient poussé Root à la frapper, la mordit gentiment en retour. Root lui attrapa le poignet et sortit sa main de dessous son tee-shirt. Shaw se laissa faire, gémissant seulement, anticipant un mouvement qu'elle prévoyait plein de promesses.

« Où tu veux Root... fit-elle d'une voix voilée par le désir »

Root guida sa main sur la joue d'Alvarez. Les doigts de Shaw remontèrent dans les cheveux de la jeune juge qui gémit.

Shaw s'immobilisa soudain. La voix plus grave n'était pas celle de Root et comment pouvait-elle passer sa main dans ses cheveux, alors qu'elle se tenait le nez déjà dedans ? Shaw eut un moment de confusion, sa main descendit sur une épaule nue qui tressaillit à son toucher. Et puis pourquoi Root…? Elle ne s'était pas couchée avec Root hier soir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Shaw se souvint soudain des cauchemars, de Root, et de… d'Alvarez.

Elle retira sa main comme si elle l'avait plongée dans du métal en fusion et jura. Root la sentit bondir dans son dos, s'écartant brusquement. Un autre juron suivi par le bruit d'un corps qui tombe par terre et un cri de douleur étouffé. Shaw avait tenté de se raccrocher aux couvertures, elle les entraîna dans sa chute, découvrant Maria et Root.

La jeune Mexicaine se réveilla et se serra instinctivement contre Root, ouvrit les yeux, leva la tête, se retrouva nez à nez avec Root qui lui lança un regard sarcastique. Maria rougit.

« Je euh..., balbutia-t-elle. »

Root leva les sourcils, incapable de ne pas provoquer la pauvre Maria visiblement très mal à l'aise. Elle entendit grogner derrière elle et tourna la tête. Elle n'eût que le temps de voir Shaw traverser la chambre d'un pas plus que rapide. Elle admira encore une fois son corps peint, mais grimaça quand Shaw disparut dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

Root se retourna vers Alvarez, la jeune femme regardait la porte de la salle de bain comme si un monstre s'y était dissimulé et allait sous peu en sortir, se jeter sur elle et la déchirer en lambeaux.

Root se mit à rire.

« Pour deux personnes aussi libres de mœurs l'une que l'autre... vous vous conduisez vraiment d'étrange façon. »

Alvarez ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre et elle se retint de croiser pudiquement les bras sur sa poitrine nue. Root prit pitié d'elle et se leva.

« Vous avez un tee-shirt propre posé derrière vous sur l'oreiller. Vous vous étiez endormie avant que je ne vous le ramène. Vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Je... je suis désolée, je ne suis plus sujette aux cauchemars depuis longtemps...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Euh... ça m'arrive encore, avoua-t-elle en se levant et en s'habillant. Mais euh... Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Je sais que vous avez été enlevée en compagnie de votre oncle quand vous étiez jeune et que vous avez certainement ensuite souffert de désordres post-traumatiques, mais vous avez été suivie par un médecin non ?

\- Oui, des années plus tard... C'est elle qui vous a raconté ça ?

\- Entre autre, répondit Root sachant que Maria évoquait Athéna. Mais c'est vous qui me l'avez fait comprendre... dans l'avion, vous aviez été... »

Alvarez fronça les sourcils et Root s'arrêta soudainement de parler, réalisant que la jeune femme ne savait pas à quoi elle faisait allusion. Maria, dans le monde réel n'avait jamais été dans un avion enceinte et blessée avec elle ou Shaw.

« C'est tellement bizarre, murmura Maria... euh, je devrais peut-être vous laisser. Je vous remercie pour cette nuit. »

Root pencha la tête et se fendit d'un sourire amical. Maria se sentit tout à coup enveloppée de bienveillance. L'embarras qu'elle avait éprouvé à se réveiller collée à moitié nue contre Root, le trouble causé par la caresse involontaire de Shaw, sa culpabilité, perdirent de leur importance. Il ne resta que cette jeune femme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Qui savait, qui ne jugeait pas, qui comprenait.

« Merci... souffla-t-elle reconnaissante.

\- Allez retrouver Alma, et restez dans votre chambre. Je viendrai vous chercher avec Sameen pour le déjeuner. Nous irons manger dehors. Ça vous ira ?

\- Oui, mais euh...

\- On discutera à ce moment-là. J'espère seulement que vous serez moins... vindicative et moins stupide. Ça ne vous a pas réussi hier soir. Il serait temps que vous grandissiez un peu... Toutes les deux.

\- Je...

\- Allez-y Maria... et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Sameen, je sais qu'elle vous aime bien, elle se montre parfois un peu... obstinée, mais...

\- Un peu ? ne put s'empêcher de relever la jeune juge.

\- Maria... la mit Root en garde. »

Root attrapa son ordinateur, lui fourra dans les mains en lui recommandant de ne pas farfouiller dedans sous peine qu'il ne lui explose à la figure et l'incita vivement à aller travailler sur son rapport. Maria essaya de parler, mais Root passa derrière elle et la poussa fermement vers la porte d'entrée, les deux mains placées sur ses épaules.

« Si vous continuez toutes les deux... je finirai par sévir...

\- Vous l'aimez trop pour ça, se permit d'observer Maria.

\- Vous me sous-estimez... et je peux vous dire que Sameen commet rarement cette erreur.

\- Euh... Si... »

Root ne la laissa pas achever, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et la jeta gentiment dehors.

« À tout à l'heure. »

Elle referma la porte et entendit aussitôt celle de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

« Que je grandisse un peu hein ? lui lança Shaw contrariée.

\- Tu t'es rhabillée ? s'étonna Root l'air déçu.

\- Tu veux que j'aille me balader toute nue ? répliqua Shaw revêche.

\- Je ne pensais pas vraiment à une balade, dit doucement Root. »

Elle brisa la distance entre elle et Shaw, et s'arrêta juste avant que leurs corps ne rentrassent en contact.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Root ? »

Le ton n'avait rien d'engageant. Root pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Sameen, lui dit-elle sur un ton de reproche. »

Le corps de Root se trouvait trop proche d'elle, Shaw sentait sa chaleur irradier vers elle. Et Root... avait ce regard, ce sourire, cette expression douce qui mettaient Shaw mal à l'aise, que seule Root osait arborer devant elle, à chaque fois qu'elle en avait vraiment envie parce que Root était la seule personne qui pouvait espérer recevoir autre chose qu'une rebuffade, un rejet, voir un coup de poing, et qu'elle le savait très bien.

Root lui caressa lentement la joue, puis fit glisser sa main derrière sa nuque. Shaw posa ses mains, légères, sur sa taille et l'attira doucement contre elle. Elle s'arrêta de respirer, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Ses mains glissèrent dans son dos. Gentiment.

Root bougea la tête, Shaw recula la sienne et leva son regard vers elle. Le sourire chez Root se modifia, devint plus franc, Shaw y reconnut Root. Root et son humeur joyeuse, son plaisir d'obtenir de Shaw ce qu'elle espérait, son assurance aveugle d'être aimée par la personne qu'elle avait choisi d'aimer, qu'importait si celle-ci ne le lui avait jamais avoué de vive-voix et n'en était pas même consciente, et peu importait si celle-ci ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre, si Shaw doutait, Root en était sûre pour elles deux.

Shaw se détendit, Root l'avait ramenée sur un terrain familier, moins saturé d'émotions. Elle monta une main sur sa nuque et y exerça une légère pression. Root vint à la rencontre de ses lèvres et elles s'oublièrent dans leur baiser. Il n'exista plus que lui, sa douceur, le pont que lentement elles tissaient entre leurs deux corps, leurs deux esprits, cette sensation que Shaw aimait tant, qu'elle s'efforçait souvent de faire durer, que Root lui accordait aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirait, quelle que soit la force du désir qu'elle avait d'explorer le corps de Shaw, de sentir ses mains, sa peau, sa bouche sur elle.

Elle savait aussi que Shaw finirait par céder, par perdre le contrôle, que ses doigts s'enfonceraient dans ses chairs, que ses mains deviendraient plus intrusives, plus rugueuses, qu'elle aspirerait, le souffle court, à se retrouver peau à peau avec Root, qu'elle se laisserait emporter et qu'elle entraînerait Root avec elle.

Shaw rompit le baiser. Et les doigts de Root s'enfoncèrent dans sa nuque quand elle sentit les lèvres de Shaw parcourir son cou, Shaw gémit sous la pression, saisit le bas du tee-shirt de Root et le lui passa par-dessus la tête impatiemment. Le sien suivit le même chemin, comme sa brassière. Shaw serra plus étroitement Root contre elle.

« Sameen, soupira Root. »

Shaw céda, elle enlaça Root par la taille et la poussa vers le lit. Root pivota et ce fut Shaw qui se retrouva promise à basculer sur le dos, mais Root se souvint au dernier moment que Shaw souffrait de deux côtes cassées et elle la retint avant qu'elles ne basculassent brusquement. Shaw leva un regard interrogateur, Root lui reprit les lèvres et la retourna. Elle s'assit, attira Shaw sur ses genoux, puis lui plaça les mains derrière la tête et l'entraîna doucement avec elle quand elle s'allongea, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Elle remonta ensuite dans le lit quand Shaw finit de la déshabiller et qu'elle retira ce qui, à elle-même, lui restait de vêtements. Ensuite, comme un chat se déplaçant dans les herbes hautes pour surprendre sa proie, elle vint lentement se placer au-dessus de Root, l'effleurant de tout son corps dans un mouvement fluide et sensuel. Root la regarda venir à elle subjuguée, haletante. Shaw eut un sourire carnassier, mais Root lut dans ses yeux un désir qui contredisait son allure de prédateur. Shaw n'avait aucune envie de dominer, de conquérir, de satisfaire ses désirs sur une proie qu'elle avait choisie en fonction de ses aptitudes sexuelles. Elle voulait seulement être avec Root. Le reste n'avait aucune importance car elle savait qu'elle obtiendrait tout ce qu'elle désirait et plus encore.

Elle fut une fois encore impressionnée par l'attention que Root pouvait lui manifester même au plus fort de leurs ébats. Celle-ci se débrouilla pour la ménager physiquement tout en évitant que Shaw ne se sentît diminuée ou frustrée. Elles roulèrent moins, Root évita de reposer de tout son poids sur sa poitrine, mais elles sombrèrent aussi profondément que d'habitude et la seconde heure succéda à la première, puis la troisième à la seconde.

Root, éreintée, remonta enfin vers Shaw, lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et s'écroula sur le dos à ses côtés. C'était compter sans Shaw. Celle-ci roula sur son flanc gauche et lui prit le lobe de l'oreille entre les dents, le mordilla lentement.

« Sam... protesta Root en gémissant. Je...

Shaw était sur son côté droit, elle grimpa précautionneusement sur elle, veillant à garder son corps en appui sur sa partie gauche et vint lui souffler dans l'oreille gauche :

« Une fois... »

Puis elle l'embrassa, ses mains glissèrent suivies par tout son corps, Root se tendit et elle perdit ses mots, la force de protester, de demander grâce. Shaw usa de douceur, détourna ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que Root oubliât où elle désirait l'emmener et quand elle s'en aperçut, ce fut trop tard et qu'importât si Shaw devint plus brusque, si elle courût après elle, qu'elle l'enjoignît à partir, à la suivre, à la précéder. Root consentit à dévaler le souffle coupé, les vagues sur lesquelles l'emportait Shaw, des vagues toujours plus hautes, déferlant toujours plus abruptement, qui lui arrachaient des cris et des soupirs, qui la menaient à s'accrocher à Shaw de plus en plus désespérément, jusqu'à ce qu'une dernière déferlante l'emportât dans une longue plainte où seule résonnait les deux syllabes du prénom de Shaw, s'étirant toujours plus à chaque fois qu'elle les répétait, entrecoupée par la demande pressante et suppliante de Shaw qui finit par basculer avec elle, le corps en feu, trempée de leurs sueurs mêlées. Root se relâcha d'un coup, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Shaw apparut devant ses yeux.

« Ça va ? »

Root referma ses bras sur elle, lui enfouissant la tête dans son cou. Elle voulait la sentir contre elle. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Shaw vît son émotion, ses yeux la piquaient et les larmes ne tarderaient pas à jaillir. Mais Shaw la sentit dans la force qu'elle mettait à la maintenir serrer contre elle.

« Root... ?

\- Ça va Sameen.

\- …

\- C'est juste toi... comme tu... comme tu sais te montrer... comme tu sais faire attention... Personne n'a jamais... je n'ai jamais... »

Shaw comprit, mais elle se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait lui répondre. Elle ne trouvait rien d'exceptionnel à sa façon de se conduire avec Root, elle agissait exactement comme elle en avait envie, sans restrictions, avec beaucoup de confiance et sans retenue.

Elle aimait être avec Root, elle n'avait jamais eu envie de l'utiliser et elle savait que Root ne se montrerait jamais égoïste avec elle. Elle aimait sa douceur, sa tendresse, comme elle aimait sa passion. Root était attentive à ses désirs, à ses besoins depuis très longtemps et elle avait toujours tenté d'y répondre au mieux. Même si elle prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner Shaw, elle n'y mettait réellement aucune malice. Cela faisait pour une part, partie de son caractère, c'était aussi un moyen de se défendre, de panser ses blessures, de cacher ses souffrances et un stratagème qu'elle utilisait pour garder le contact avec elle, et cela Shaw le savait très bien.

Root avait vécu seule avec ses haines, son mépris et ses crimes pour toute compagnie. Personne. Jamais. Pourquoi ?

Root était une femme brillante et séduisante. Et Shaw se demanda dans quelle mesure, elle, Shaw avait su la séduire et dans quelle mesure Root avait simplement jeté son dévolu sur elle et lui avait donné ce qu'elle n'avait jamais su ou voulu donner à personne.

Comment ne pouvait-elle, elle, après tout ce que Root lui avait donné, l'ignorer ? Ne pas se montrer généreuse dans un domaine qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection ? Shaw ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec les gens et elle ne se trouvait pas exemplaire vis à vis de Root. Mais elle aimait sa compagnie et elle aimait faire l'amour avec elle. De toute façon, elle ne trouvait de satisfaction dans ses bras que si elles partageaient vraiment. Dans les simulations, quand l'échange avait été rompu, par sa faute, le résultat lui avait laissé un goût amer en bouche, un sentiment de honte et de trahison. Et depuis qu'elle était revenue, elle avait évité de réitérer ce genre d'expérience. Seule leur première fois avait été un peu... Root avait eu peur, même si elle ne l'avait pas montré, Shaw avait ressenti son inquiétude devant sa brutalité. Après... Shaw avait repris confiance et elles s'étaient parfaitement harmonisées.

« Euh... essaya-t-elle. »

Mais rien ne vint.

Root l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne et la poussa pour venir s'installer dans le creux de son épaule, elle n'avait pas besoin de paroles pour savoir ce à quoi Shaw pensait, pendant près de trois heures Shaw le lui avait expliqué, le lui avait montré. Elles n'échangèrent plus aucun mot et Root finit par s'endormir.

 

* * *

 

Anna Borissnova regardait son écran sans croire ce qui s'affichait sur celui-ci, sans reconnaître la personne qui venait de la contacter. C'était stupide, mais cette coiffure... cette brosse ultra-courte, n'avait à voir ni avec les portraits que la presse avait diffusés, ni avec le film de la simulation – bien qu'elle se soit gardée de l'avouer aux deux hommes de la villa du lac de la Prune – qu'on lui avait montré, dans lequel Sameen Shaw arborait d'épais cheveux longs retenus en queue de cheval.

« Borissnova ! l'apostropha sèchement Shaw »

La voix par contre, ne se différenciait en rien de celle de la simulation, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était bien Sameen Shaw, l'ennemie tant abhorrée qui se tenait devant elle. La victime d'une machination, qu'Anna Borissnova avait crue être la responsable de tant de meurtres atroces, mais plus particulièrement de ceux de ses camarades Yvan Chouvaloff, un tireur d'élite d'exception, et Fédor Korotkov. Et surtout, surtout, du meurtre de sa sœur, de son mari et de ses enfants. Comment avait-elle pu, comment avait-on pu, se reprit Anna Borissnova, s'en prendre à une innocente famille sans histoire ? Comment cette femme avait-elle pu éveiller tant de haine pour qu'une soi-disant organisation criminelle se vengeât ainsi sur de parfaits inconnus, sur deux enfants ? Une organisation qui l'intriguait, dont les deux hommes du lac de la Prune, lui avaient si peu expliqué la nature, dont la puissance de nuisance lui semblait hors de toute proportion, plus étendue même que la Mafia, les triades, le SRV ou toute autre organisation souterraine.

« Euh... »

Comment l'appelait-elle déjà, quand elle avait été censée travailler avec elle ?

« Madame ?

\- J'ai besoin de vous. Vous êtes prête vous et votre équipe à m'aider ? À vous venger ?

\- Je ne suis pas responsable...

\- Je sais... mais vous êtes la seule à avoir vu... de vos propres yeux.

\- Vos amis vous ont raconté ?

\- Non...

\- Votre, euh... ? »

La jeune Russe savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans leur équipe, quelqu'un que les deux hommes au Québec ne lui avaient pas présenté. C'était cette personne qui avait décidé qu'elle devait regarder ce qu'ils appelaient des simulations, c'était elle qui avait téléphoné à John Reese, qui avait guidé Sameen Shaw et sa collègue à Chihuahua. Mais qui ? Leur patron ?

« Oui, c'est pour cela que je vous contacte vous. Je sais que Matveïtch est votre chef, je le respecte en tant que tel, mais... vous, vous savez et vous êtes aussi la seule que j'aie rencontré dans le monde réel, vous me connaissez dans un monde comme dans l'autre, même si vous n'avez pas de réels souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé dans l'un d'entre eux.

\- Je vous écoute Madame. »

Shaw lui expliqua ce qu'elle voulait de leur équipe, pourquoi et dans quel but. Anne Borissnova l'écouta attentivement, sans l'interrompre, ni poser de questions. Sameen Shaw possédait réellement les qualités d'un officier d'exception. Elle savait expliquer avec concision et précision, ne laissant aucun détail dans l'ombre. Anna Borissnova sentit son attention grandir, son impatience bouillonner au fur et à mesure de son discours.

« Je vous demande de transmettre ma proposition à vos collègues. Je vous donne jusqu'à ce soir. Je vous recontacterai sur votre ordinateur, n'essayez surtout pas de me recontacter, compris ?

\- Oui madame.

\- À ce soir. Dix-neuf heures, dit Shaw en coupant la communication. »

Anna Borissnova resta un moment à fixer son écran. Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva. Le temps de l'action était enfin venu.

L'équipe russe logeait toujours à New-York grâce aux bons soins de Piotr Yogorov. Anna Borissnova avait regagné Montréal après avoir quitté le lac de la Prune. Elle avait retrouvé l'appartement vide.

...

 

Matveïtch ne la revoyant pas revenir, n'ayant aucune nouvelle, avait préféré quitter le Canada. L'expédition à l'université de Concordia avait tourné au désastre. Khatareh Deghati leur avait échappé, des types armés leur avaient tiré dessus, des dizaines de témoins avaient assisté à leur course-poursuite. Matveïtch s'était étonné que personne ne fût blessé. Et puis Anna avait eu une idée, il l'avait laissée partir, elle n'avait plus donné de nouvelles et était restée injoignable.

Sa décision de quitter le Canada et de rejoindre New-York, n'avait pas été des plus faciles. Il appréciait Anna, elle travaillait depuis plus de quatre ans avec lui et même s'il s'en défendait, il avait noué avec elle bien plus que de simples relations professionnelles, même si peut-être ses sentiments n'atteignaient pas la profondeur de ceux que Borkoof éprouvait envers elle.

Borkoof justement, n'avait pas du tout apprécié la décision de Matveïtch de plier bagage, comme il n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'Anna soit partie sans le lui dire, sans même lui laisser un message. Aliokine ne connaissait pas Anna Borissnova et il se rangea sans discuter à l'avis de son chef. Il avait peur. Peur du _Chirurgien de la mort_ , peur des hommes inconnus qui les avaient attaqués à Concordia, peur de subir le même sort que Vasselov. New-York lui semblait plus sûre, l'appartement de Yogorov plein de garanties.

« Alexeï, ne sois pas stupide, tenta de le résonner Matveïtch. Il faut partir.

\- Pas sans Anna.

\- Nous ne savons pas où elle se trouve, elle est devenue un fantôme. Je la connais, c'est elle qui a décidé de disparaître. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une idée, je ne sais pas laquelle, je lui ai fait confiance et je lui fais toujours confiance. Elle nous retrouvera.

\- Ou pas...

\- Si elle ne retrouve pas c'est qu'elle n'est physiquement pas en état de le faire, et on n'y peut rien. »

Borkoof serra les poings et marcha lentement de Matveïtch. Il redoutait le prochain exploit du _Chirurgien de la mort,_ de cette femme monstrueuse, même si Anna doutait que le C _hirurgien_ fût Sameen Shaw, il redoutait de lire que la prochaine victime de son immonde rituel était une Russe âgée de trente et un ans, brune, originaire de...

« Borkoof... »

Le géant s'arrêta et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Désolé, c'est que...

\- Zverev est une grande fille, elle a la tête froide et elle sait prendre soin d'elle-même. Il faut partir, on risque de se faire repérer par la police ici.

\- Houai, approuva Borkoof. »

 

* * *

 

 

Anna Borissnova ne s'était pas attardée à Monréal. Elle n'avait gardé avec elle que son permis de conduire. Elle le détruisit après avoir abandonné sa voiture à Domaine-Enchanté, passa la frontière à pied, rejoignit Plattburgs en stop, et de là, prit un bus pour New-York.

Elle usa de tout ce qu'elle avait appris au cours de ses années passées au sein de la SRV pour se fondre dans l'anonymat. Un anonymat auquel elle ne croyait plus vraiment.

Son arrivée à l'appartement occupé par son équipe fit sensation. Elle sonna. Borkoof lui ouvrit et elle se retrouva noyée dans ses bras puissants.

« Alexeï, fit-elle un peu surprise par une telle démonstration d'affection. »

Le géant se recula et un sourire embarrassé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Matveïtch apparut et le dispensa de toutes explications.

« Anna ! »

Il connaissait les incroyables ressources dont pouvait faire preuve la jeune femme, sa prudence, son intelligence, mais Chouvavoff comme Korotkov s'étaient tous deux fait coincer, l'un après l'autre, et Vasselov avait été enlevé pratiquement sous leurs yeux, sous ses yeux à lui, en pleine opération. Alioukine s'était fait mettre hors combat de la même façon. Anna, d'après ses propres aveux, n'avait échappé à Sameen Shaw que parce que celle-ci avait décidé de l'épargner, qu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre à la tuer. Ils avaient été rapatriés du Kurdistan parce que quelqu'un en avait donné l'ordre et un homme, un seul, leur avait soufflé une cible sous le nez. Les gens qu'ils combattaient, que ces gens soient Sameen Shaw toute seule ou Sameen Shaw et ses complices, ou Sameen Shaw, son équipe et d'autres ennemis non-identifiés, ne s'apparentaient en rien à des amateurs, leurs exploits égalaient les plus folles opérations mises en œuvre par les services secrets ou des organisations militaires. Terriblement efficaces. Déjouant tous les systèmes de surveillance et sans pitié. Pires que sans pitié, certains s'avéraient cruels. Sadiques.

Matveïtch, se serait bien gardé de l'avouer à Borkoof mais il avait pratiquement abandonné tout espoir de la revoir. Seule, sans soutien, après trente-cinq jours d'absence. Pour lui, elle avait réussi : elle avait retrouvé Khatareh Deghati, Sameen Shaw ou le _Chirurgien de la mort_ quelle que fut son identité... et elle était tombée. Le _Chirurgien_ l'avait retrouvée.

Et depuis qu'ils étaient retournés à New-York, chaque matin, il se levait avec la même angoisse que le géant blond qui aimait tant Anna. Et il pensait avec nostalgie et un pincement au cœur qu'il n'entendrait plus sa voix profonde entonner les chants qui emmenaient ses camarades au plus profond du cœur de la Russie éternelle.

Et la voilà qui frappait doucement à la porte. Et elle se dressait sur le palier du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt trois, égale à elle-même, calme, réservée.

« Je sais pourquoi Sameen Shaw nous connait, je sais pourquoi Chouvaloff, Korotkov et ma famille ont été tués. Et je sais qu'elle n'a tué aucun d'entre eux, déclara-t-elle d'une voix égale. »

Anna Borissnova... ses yeux bleu profonds, ses cheveux ailes de corbeau, son air impassible, ses déclarations chocs. Matveïtch la détailla de la tête aux pieds.

« Je me suis prise une balle dans le bras, expliqua-t-elle. Et j'ai gardé une bosse sur le derrière du crâne pendant quatre jours. Je me suis retrouvée prisonnière et attachée, mais on m'a soignée, on m'a relâchée... et j'ai conclu un accord avec l'homme qui a exfiltré Khatareh Deghati.

\- Tu l'as retrouvée...

\- Oui, et j'ai aussi retrouvé la jeune Russe, Genrika Zhirova. Elles vivent ensemble.

\- Okay, Anna, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu nous racontes beaucoup de choses. Parce que là... »

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon. Alioukine avait encore moins que les autres donné cher de la vie d'Anna Borissnova qu'il ne connaissait presque pas et il la regarda s'asseoir d'un air circonspect.

« J'avais placé un traqueur sur Khatareh Deghati, commença Anna Borissnova.

\- Quoi ? bondit Alioukine. Comment as-tu pu ne pas nous en parler ?

\- C'était un traqueur passif, il faut un récepteur spécial, se justifia la jeune femme. Nous nous sommes faits surprendre à l'université et quand je l'ai activé, Deghati avait déjà franchi la limite de réception. »

Matveïtch n'émit aucun commentaire, implicitement il approuvait la décision qu'avait ensuite prise la jeune femme. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle aimait travailler avec lui pour cette raison. Il savait faire confiance.

« Tu as donc tenté le coup, n'est-ce pas ? insinua Borkoof qui acceptait nettement moins son initiative d'avoir fait cavalier seul. Tu es partie à la recherche du signal ? Anna...

\- Les probabilités pour que je la retrouve étaient minimes, quasi-inexistantes si elle avait quitté le territoire, se défendit Anna.

\- Oui, mais... pourquoi avoir instauré... »

Alioukine regarda Matveïtch, il n'était pas si assuré que Borkoof avait l'air de l'être, de la totale ignorance de leur chef quant à l'équipée de sa camarade.

« Pourquoi avoir instauré le silence radio ? finit pour lui Anna.

\- Trente-cinq jours Anna. Trente-cinq jours, insista Borkoof qui les avait comptés. Et tu arrives comme une fleur pour nous dire que tu as retrouvé Khatareh Deghati, Genrika Zhirova, que tu sais que Sameen Shaw est innocente et que tu as conclu un accord avec un type qui nous a tiré dessus et qui travaille certainement avec elle. Que tu sais pourquoi Chouvaloff, Korotkov, Vasselov et ta famille ont été tués, que tu sais comment elle nous connait.

\- Je me sentais surveillée et un jour, j'ai tout détruit : téléphone, GPS, tout ce qui pouvait me traquer... et j'ai eu confirmation que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Vous me croirez ou pas, mais je sais que tout ce que je vais vous raconter est vrai.

\- D'accord Anna, on t'écoute, l'encouragea Borkoof. Euh...

\- Vas-y, confirma Matveïtch. »

Anna Borissnova se lança. Ses trois compagnons l'écoutèrent avec attention. Matveïtch comme Borkoof et Alioukine tiquèrent quand elle raconta comment elle s'était fait piéger. Anna avait fait preuve d'imprudence et, pourquoi le nier, d'amateurisme.

« Comment as-tu pu te montrer aussi stupide... lâcha Matveïtch visiblement déçu. »

Anna se pinça les lèvres. Elle ne se trouvait aucune excuse.

« Continue Anna, lui dit doucement Borkoof avec indulgence. »

La suite les laissa sans voix.

Une ex-agent d'élite du SRV, une femme prudente et rusée, s'était faite jouer comme une débutante par une enfant de treize ans. L'évènement leur paraissait déjà à peine vraisemblable, mais ce qu'elle raconta ensuite ?

Anna perçut leur incrédulité.

« Ce n'était pas un coup monté... un montage. C'était... vrai. Nous tous Anton. Toi, ta façon de nous mener, tes rapports avec Sameen Shaw. Ta façon de jauger les gens avec tant de perspicacité. Le cadeau que tu lui as offert à la fin, t'arrangeant pour qu'elle s'en aperçoive après notre départ. Toi, Alexeï, c'était tellement toi, et moi, Yvan, Fédor. Elles. Shaw et la femme qui l'accompagnait, Root. C'était comme si une équipe de tournage appartenant à un organe de propagande, nous avait suivis pas à pas durant l'opération.

\- C'est impossible, murmura Alioukine.

\- Mais c'est vrai, affirma Anna.

\- Tu les as crus, observa Matveïtch

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ils disaient la vérité. Tous. »

Le silence s'installa, chacun réfléchissant à tout ce que la jeune femme venait de révéler. Anna elle-même cherchait encore des réponses aux questions qui restaient en suspens.

« Anna... Ton accord avec eux... »

Elle regarda Matveïtch et elle sut qu'il la suivrait, qu'il lui faisait confiance malgré le caractère invraisemblable de son histoire.

« Collaborer. Ils m'ont dit d'attendre que Shaw nous contacte. Vous... hésita-t-elle un court instant. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me suivre, vous pouvez laisser tomber. »

Borkoof haussa les épaules, Matveïtch lui lança un regard de reproche.

« Borkoof ? interrogea Matveïtch.

\- Je marche.

\- Alioukine ?

\- Moi aussi.

\- On attendra alors.

\- On s'est foutu de nous... murmura Borkoof.

\- Ils ont fait pire que ça, répliqua Matveïtch. Bon travail Anna.

\- Merci. »

.

 

La soirée qui suivit le retour d'Anna Borissnova fut très animée et la jeune femme qui parlait souvent assez peu se vit contrainte de raconter leurs exploits à Chihuahua dans les moindres détails. Borkoof lui posa beaucoup de questions sur Root après qu'Anna lui eut laissé entendre que la jeune femme semblait avoir beaucoup apprécié le géant blond et que lui de son côté, la regardait avec une pointe d'admiration dans le regard. Alioukine se passionna pour l'exfiltration et la modestie d'Anna Borissnova se trouva mise à mal quand elle expliqua que c'était elle qui avait couvert la fuite de l'hélicoptère que conduisait Root.

« Tu tires aussi bien que ça ?

\- Je me débrouille.

\- Tu ne vaux peut-être pas Yvan, mais tu fais plus que te débrouiller, la morigéna Borkoof.

\- Mais la députée... demanda soudain Alioukine. Elle existe elle aussi ?

\- Oui, et comme nous elle est visée. Shaw et Root sont parties l'exfiltrer, après avoir échoué à sauver Ian Lepskin.

\- Mais lui c'est différent, intervint Alioukine. Il s'est fait descendre par Daesh, non ?

\- Non, il ne s'est pas fait descendre par Daesh, les circonstances de sa mort ont dû être maquillées. Il s'est fait avoir comme tous les autres, comme Chouvaloff, Vasselov ou Korotkov.

\- Le _Chirurgien_ ?

\- Oui. »

Ils prirent soudain un air sombre. Matveïtch se leva et partit chercher dans le congélateur de la cuisine une bouteille de vodka et des verres. Il servit tout monde.

« À nos camarades, à tous ceux que nous aimons, à nous, fit-il en levant son verre.

\- Zdorovyé, répondirent en chœur ses trois camarades. »

Ils avalèrent leur verre cul-sec. Matveïtch les re-remplit. Ils s'abîmèrent dans le silence, pensant à ceux qu'ils avaient perdus, à leur vie aventureuse, aux trahisons. La nuit était venue et aucun d'entre eux ne s'étaient levé pour allumer une lampe. Peu à peu l'obscurité s'approfondit, la pénombre gagna. Un murmure naquit à peine perceptible, grave et mélodieux. Puis le murmure s'enfla, devint chant.

Borkoof assis auprès d'Anna Borissnova, gagné par l'émotion, se surprit à vouloir s'allonger la tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Elle lui rappelait confusément et alternativement sa sœur aînée Tatiana auprès de qui, petit, il trouvait toujours protection et consolation à ses peines et Natacha sa petite sœur préférée. Natacha n'avait en rien le caractère d'Anna, mais Alexeï avait toujours eu un faible pour elle et il la prenait toujours sur ses épaules quand elle avait peur de la foule, d'un chien mauvais ou qu'elle était simplement lasse de marcher après une promenade trop longue pour son âge. Et comme Tatiana, Anna chantait très bien. Il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière en fermant les yeux et quand plus tard, Anna Borissnova enchaîna les chants plus tristes les uns que les autres, il laissa sans honte ses larmes couler et mêla sa voix à la sienne. Alioukine se laissa porter lui aussi. Il chantait mal, alors il joua aux basses.

Matveïtch les écoutait. Il se félicitait d'avoir une équipe comme la sienne. Alioukine lui-même avait fini par s'intégrer et pas seulement à cause de la mort de son camarade Vasselov. Matveïtch avait senti sa peur après Concord, sa honte aussi, d'avoir failli. Son désarroi après avoir été rapatrié du Kurdistan, son inquiétude à Montréal. Mais il n'avait pas lâché l'équipe. Il avait accepté de son plein gré de suivre Anna. Peu lui importait que son histoire s'approchât plus d'un roman fantastique que de la réalité. Il n'avait pas suivi l'avis de Borkoof, mais le sien propre. Il faisait confiance à la jeune femme. Il achèverait la mission qu'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes confié. Il participerait à l'élimination du _Chirurgien de la mort_. Matveïtch avait douté un instant de lui, mais il s'apercevait qu'il n'avait pas commis d'erreur en le recrutant.

La pièce plongea dans le noir, Matveïtch se leva pour allumer la lumière du couloir, chercher une autre bouteille de vodka, deux autres. Il pensa qu'un dîner serait le bienvenu pour accompagner l'alcool. Il téléphona à _Honey Bakery_. Une adresse de traiteur russe qui livrait à domicile. Il commanda des _Pelmenis_ au poulet et un _Bulgodi_ pour dix personnes, des feuilles de vignes farcies pour vingt-cinq, s'ils ne mangeaient pas tout ce soir, ils finiraient le lendemain ou les jours suivants. Il se recommanda auprès de son correspondant comme un ami de Piotr Yogorov et le livreur sonna à la porte d'entrée trente minutes plus tard.

Anna chantait toujours. Elle s'arrêta quand Matveïtch apporta les plats dans lesquelles il avait disposé sa commande. Ils mangèrent avec appétit et burent avec entrain, même Anna qui généralement consommait peu d'alcool, et Borkoof, pour une fois, se joignit à eux. Le repas n'avait rien de joyeux, une mélancolie rampante enveloppait toute chose, les humains, comme la pièce, les _pelmenis_ comme la vodka. Quand Alioukine débarrassa les plats et les assiettes, quand il eut fini de faire la vaisselle et qu'il revint s'enfoncer dans un fauteuil après avoir éteint la lumière, Anna répondit à l'invitation muette de ses camarades et se remit à chanter.

.

 

Le lendemain, Alioukine faillit mourir lorsque sa voiture explosa. Il ne dut d'avoir la vie sauve qu'à la vivacité de ses réflexes et à la chance. Après avoir démarré, il s'était souvenu avoir oublié ses lunettes sur le toit de la voiture et quand il était ressorti, un cliquetis inhabituel l'avait fait se jeter à terre. Problème de réservoir avait déclaré le garagiste.

Le surlendemain, Anna Borissnova et Borkoof se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'un braquage. Ils étaient partis faire les courses dans un petit supermarché. Anna Borissnova choisissait des fruits et Borkoof était allé voir quelles marques de vodka le magasin proposait. Il ne buvait pas ou rarement, mais considérait qu'il devait toujours y avoir au moins une ou deux bouteilles rangées dans le congélateur de toute maison russe qui se respectait. De la Vodka, du thé et des malossols.

Le magasin était pratiquement vide. Les braqueurs débarquèrent comme s'ils avaient voulu dévaliser la Banque Fédérale. Lourdement armés. Ils tirèrent dès leur arrivée, un caissier et une caissière s'effondrèrent sur leur siège en râlant. Les Russes n'étaient pas armés, du moins pas avec des armes à feu.

Anna Borissnova s'accroupit derrière les bacs à légumes, Borkoof se mit à l'abri d'une tête de gondole. Ils ne savaient ni leur nombre, ni la nature de leur armement.

Trois, les braqueurs étaient au nombre de trois. Ils se dispersèrent à la recherche des clients ou des employés présents dans le magasin. Que cherchaient-ils ?

Borkoof entendit un homme crier, un bruit de pas de course, il jeta un regard dans l'allée à sa gauche. Un client - il l'avait croisé au rayon des conserves de légumes - courait l'air terrorisé. Au bout du rayon, un jeune homme apparut. Il était armé d'un pistolet mitrailleur, il en leva le canon. Borkoof sans réfléchir attrapa une conserve de haricots rouges dans un rayonnage, sortit de son abri et la lança. Le client hurla de terreur en le voyant, mais Borkoof le poussa violemment contre les rayonnages. La boîte de conserve atteignit le braqueur en pleine poitrine et lui brisa le sternum. La rafale du pistolet mitrailleur se perdit dans le plafond et l'homme tomba en arrière. Borkoof attrapa le client par son blouson et le tira à l'abri.

« Vous avez vu combien ils sont ?

\- Trois je crois. Ils sont fous, ils ont tué trois personnes. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Passer inaperçus. »

Anna Borissnova ne pouvait pas bouger sans se mettre à découvert. Elle attendit. Elle repéra l'un des braqueurs quand il cria :

« Tony, bouge-toi ! Il reste des gens vivants. »

Elle sortit son couteau tactique, l'ouvrit et le coinça dans l'une de ses chaussettes. Se pencha. Des HK MP7, pour des braqueurs de supermarché, leur armement s'avérait plutôt lourd. Dangereux surtout. Ce n'était pas un bac de légumes qui allait arrêter les balles. Ces armes rendaient le port des gilets pare-balles inutile.

L'homme se dirigea vers elle, elle se déplaça lentement en canard, ramassa une pomme qui avait roulé sous les présentoirs et la jeta, s'assurant que l'homme ne regardait pas dans sa direction. La pomme émit un son sourd, l'homme braqua son arme dans la direction. Il vit la pomme, comprit la manœuvre, mais Anna lui avait déjà sauté dans les jambes. Il s'étala face contre terre, elle remonta sur lui, lui attrapa la tête entre les deux mains, la souleva et d'un mouvement brusque, lui brisa la nuque.

« Pete ! »

La jeune femme se saisit de son couteau et se jeta sur le côté. Les balles firent tressauter le corps de l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer. Elle roula sur le dos, se redressa et son bras se détendit. Elle ne portait pas un couteau de lancer, mais il atteignit sa cible, la lame se planta dans la gorge du braqueur. Il lâcha son pistolet mitrailleur, porta ses mains à son cou en tombant à genoux. Il émit d'affreux gargouillements, tendit une main vers son HK et le braqua sur la jeune femme. Borkoof déboula comme un taureau et percuta l'homme, qui s'affala définitivement sur le sol, ce qui n'empêcha pas le géant blond, par précaution, de lui donner un grand coup de pied dans la tempe. Il se retourna brusquement vers sa camarade et restreignit un élan protecteur qui l'aurait emporté à la prendre dans ses bras.

« Anna ?

\- C'est bon Alexeï. De ton côté ?

\- J'ai défoncé le troisième type avec une boîte de conserve, mais j'étais avec un homme, alors je ne me suis pas attardé. Quand j'ai vu comment il était équipé, je me suis dit, que...

\- Ce serait mieux d'assurer mes arrières ?

\- Oui.

\- J'avoue que leur armement...

\- Personne ne bouge ! hurla soudain un membre du Swat. Tout le monde face contre terre ! Main sur la tête ! »

Les deux Russes s'exécutèrent sans essayer de discuter. Plus loin dans le magasin, un coup de feu claqua.

Anna Borissnova et Borkoof ne furent pourtant pas inquiétés. Le client qu'avait aidé Borkoof témoigna pour lui et les Swats arrivés bien avant qu'Anna Borissnova ne mette à terre les deux derniers braqueurs, les avaient identifiés comme clients innocents. Ils durent cependant se rendre au poste le plus proche et un inspecteur les interrogea en qualité de témoins. Anna Borissnova avait tué deux hommes dont l'un par un lancer de couteau. Elle expliqua travailler pour une compagnie privée de sécurité. Ses papiers étaient en règle et son casier tout comme celui de Borkoof ne présentait aucune condamnation.

En quittant le poste de police, un officier demanda à Anna de remplir une fiche. Son couteau lui serait restitué plus tard.

Ils demandèrent des nouvelles de l'homme abattu par la boîte de haricots rouges.

« Il est mort.

\- Mort ?! Mais pourtant... se défendit Borkoof.

\- Le plus dingue, continua l'officier apparemment désireux de partager son étonnement, c'est qu'il s'est suicidé. Une balle dans le crâne. Pour ne rien vous cacher, on a d'abord cru que vous l'aviez descendu et que vous aviez maquillé son exécution. Mais ce n'était pas possible, vous étiez allongés par terre quand il s'est tiré une balle dans la bouche. Le coup de feu a été formellement identifié. On ne sait même pas qui étaient ces gars, ils ne sont pas fichés. Quant à savoir pourquoi ils ont braqué ce supermarché... ils n'ont même pas vidé les caisses.

\- Oui, c'est bizarre, approuva Anna Borissnova.

\- Ils n'avaient pas de papiers et ils avaient des armes qu'utilisent rarement de petits malfrats, continua l'officier.

\- Prescot ! appela un sergent.

\- Oups, je vais me faire taper sur les doigts, je dois vous laisser, s'excusa l'officier. En tout cas, chapeau pour les lancers. Vous, vous feriez pâlir d'envie un lanceur de baseball, et vous... houa...! J'avoue avoir regardé les vidéo-surveillances... vous êtes réellement adroite. Allez salut. »

Le sergent s'impatientait et le bavard prit congé et partit le rejoindre au pas de course. Les deux Russes sortirent du poste en silence et regagnèrent pensivement l'appartement.

Après les révélations d'Anna Borissnova, l'accident dont avait failli être victime Alioukine, le rapport que firent la jeune femme et Borkoof de leur aventure, éveillèrent l'inquiétude de Matveïtch.

« On déménage.

\- Où ?

\- Je vais voir Piotr Yogorov. Videz l'appartement. Ne laissez aucune trace de notre passage. On se retrouve au point de ralliement convenu. »

.

 

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, Anna Borissnova réunissait ses camarades dans un nouveau salon, dans un nouvel appartement, dans un nouveau quartier de New-York, sous l'œil bienveillant d'Athéna, hors des yeux de Samaritain.

Samaritain qui les avaient perdus de vue, Samaritain qui les cherchait partout, qui les traquait. Mais les Russes savaient se montrer prudents et surtout... surtout, Athéna n'avait pas abandonné Root et Shaw en Amazonie, relâché le filet de protection qu'elle avait patiemment tissé autour de Maria Alvarez, pour laisser Samaritain tuer les Russes.

Si elle n'avait aucun doute quant à l'objectif espéré quand la voiture d'Alioukine avait explosé, Athéna n'avait su déterminer quel avait été le but recherché en attaquant le supermarché.

Lui faire peur ou... ? Les braqueurs avaient-ils reçu d'autres instructions ? Alexeï Borkoof ou Anna Borissnova auraient-ils pu servir de « _sujet_ » à l'Imitateur ? Aux projets déviants de Samaritain ? À alimenter sa démentielle vengeance contre Sameen ?

Athéna avait initié des milliers de simulations pour comprendre ce qui avait motivé le programme de destruction mis en place par Samaritain à l'encontre de Shaw.

Un virus. Seul un virus pouvait entraîner un programme à mettre en branle une batterie de défenses, puis d'attaques, pour l'éradiquer complètement et définitivement. Mais comment Samaritain pouvait-il identifier ainsi un humain à un virus destructeur ? Il avait éliminé et il continuait à éliminer les humains qu'il classifiait comme déviants, inutiles ou dangereux pour sa survie ou la survie du monde qu'il planifiait. Il aurait pu tuer Sameen quand il la tenait entre ses mains. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Et maintenant, il la poursuivait de sa terrible vengeance. Mais ce n'était pas une vengeance, il cherchait à l'atteindre, à la détruire. À détruire son esprit. Athéna évaluait à 87,25% de probabilité que Samaritain désirait encore s'approprier l'esprit de Shaw, qu'il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée d'en faire l'un de ses esclaves.

Des milliers de simulations l'avaient emmenée au moment où Shaw retomberait aux mains de Samaritain, au moment où elle n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de se suicider avant d'être une nouvelle fois capturée. Au moment où Shaw se retrouverait nue et attachée, incapable de bouger. Au moment où l'Imitateur rencontrerait enfin son « _Maître_ ». Où l'Imitateur demanderait de s'occuper de Shaw...

97,24 % de probabilités, pour que l'Imitateur fût éliminé avant d'avoir pu poser la main sur Shaw.

97,68 % pour que Shaw retournât dans une cellule médicalisée et fût plongée dans les méandres de nouvelles simulations, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se perdre définitivement ou que la mort la délivrât enfin d'une torture sans fin.

Shaw ne finirait pas entre les mains de l'Imitateur, qui qu'il fut -Athéna n'avait aucune piste sur quelle pouvait être son identité – si elle tombait.

Il en serait autrement pour tous les autres que Shaw aimait, qui comptaient pour elle. Les Russes, Maria Alvarez, sa fille Alma, Gen, John Reese, Lee ou Lionel Fusco, sa mère, que Shaw le voulût ou pas.

Root.

Athéna savait que son interface courait le plus grand danger. Les simulations lui avaient appris que le rituel serait certainement aménagé pour elle.

Root était son interface, Root aimait Athéna, Root avait défié Samaritain, elle avait marqué des points contre lui. Root aimait Sameen. Elle était son point faible, la clef qui donnait accès aux sentiments, aux émotions de Shaw. Qui leur donnait libre-cours. Qu'importait que Shaw ne les comprît pas vraiment. Ne sût pas pourquoi.

Samaritain savait.

L'Imitateur ne devait plus exercer sa macabre mise en scène sur personne. Du moins sur une personne proche de Shaw.

Athéna avait conscience qu'elle commettait une faute en prenant soin de son équipe. De Root et de Sameen Shaw en particulier. Mais elle les aimait. Dans son esprit artificiel, elle les aimait d'un amour humain, comme elle avait aussi aimé Finch, mais lui ne l'avait pas aimée en retour. Jamais, avait-elle réalisé un jour tristement.

Elle ne se libérerait jamais de l'amour qu'elle portait aux deux jeunes femmes. Il s'était construit petit à petit. Elle les avait d'abord recrutées pour leurs compétences, leur intelligence, mais aussi pour leurs « _déviances_ » psychologiques. Harold Finch avait recruté Dilinger puis John Reese, pour l'aider. Le premier l'avait trahi et il avait choisi John Reese pour ses qualités humaines aussi bien que ses compétences militaires. Athéna avait choisi Shaw puis Root, non pour l'aider, mais pour la servir. Elle avait calculé que ce qui les rendait antisociales, différentes, lui serait à elle, utile.

L'amour que lui portait Root avait tout changé. Athéna s'était d'abord servie de la jeune femme et puis... elle avait fini par l'aimer.

Pour Shaw l'histoire avait été différente. Son agent renfermé, insensible, impitoyable, sûr et loyal, qui fuyait les relations sociales, qui tuait sans état d'âme, l'avait tout d'abord surprise. Son comportement, ses initiatives imprévisibles, l'amour improbable que lui portait Root...

Et puis, elle avait découvert l'amour dont Shaw pouvait faire preuve, son dévouement, sa force, son énergie, son incroyable résistance, sa confiance en Root. En elle. Shaw leur avait tout donné

Et Athéna devait aux deux jeunes femmes d'exister, d'être à part entière.

Elle veillerait sur elles. Éternellement. Elle les aimerait.

Jusqu'à la fin.

 

* * *

 

Shaw esquissa un sourire satisfait et jeta un regard sur Root profondément endormie à côté d'elle. Elle s'était réveillée tôt, s'était levée sans bruit pour s'habiller et récupérer son ordinateur dans ses bagages. Elle avait faim et elle n'avait rien trouvé à manger. Mais elle avait une idée, qu'elle avait lentement retournée dans sa tête. La nuit dernière lui avait ouvert de nouvelles perspectives.

Dangereuses.

Shaw était pourtant persuadée qu'elle emporterait l'accord de toutes les parties concernées.

De Root.

Elle s'était réinstallée dans le lit. Si Root ne s'était pas réveillée avant, avec tout le bruit qu'elle avait fait, elle ne se réveillerait pas avant que ce ne soit le moment. Elle avait d'abord contacté Athéna, puis quand elle avait su tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir, Anna Borissnova.

Elle referma le capot de son ordinateur, elle doutait que les Russes repoussassent sa proposition. Elle avait discuté avec Athéna via son clavier. L'Intelligence Artificielle lui avait raconté la visite d'Anna Borissnova au lac de la Prune. Elle avait cependant évité d'expliquer l'implication de Genrika dans la capture de la jeune femme et évidemment négligé d'évoquer la présence de Khatareh Deghati. Shaw n'avait pas manqué d'interroger Athéna sur la présence d'Anna Borissnova à Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain. Et Athéna, renonçant à ses principes, à toute prudence parce que Shaw saurait la vérité et lui en voudrait, lui avait menti. Elle avait affirmé à Shaw qu'elle avait elle-même attiré la jeune femme en la mettant sur la piste de Genrika.

Shaw n'avait pas insisté. L'objectif avait été de rallier les Russes à leur cause et celui-ci avait été atteint. Elle reprocha son imprudence à l'IA, mais accepta ses excuses et son assurance d'avoir tout calculé et tout gardé sous contrôle durant l'opération.

Shaw voulait éliminer l'Imitateur, elle avait enfin une chance de pouvoir l'atteindre, de le surprendre, de mettre fin à ses exactions, à l'écraser comme on écrase un nuisible malfaisant, elle ne se laisserait pas arrêter. Elle tairait ses réticences et ses angoisses.

« Sam, l'appela Root d'une voix endormie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je mets au point notre opération sur Chihuahua.

\- Sans moi ?

\- Tu dormais, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je t'expliquerai.

\- Tu parlais avec Aty ?

\- Mmm.

\- Tu devrais appeler Gen.

\- Pour quoi faire ? »

Shaw... Parfois... Pour quelle raison en effet...? Pourquoi appeler Gen ? Shaw la savait en sécurité. Elle-même et Root allaient bien. Elles avaient une mission à accomplir. Shaw reviendrait. Il n'y avait donc pour Shaw, aucune raison qui justifiait de l'appeler.

« Ça fait un mois que nous sommes parties... dit doucement Root.

\- Et alors ?

\- Elle sera contente.

\- Mouais, fit Shaw distraitement.

\- Elle s'inquiète peut-être, suggéra Root.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Sameen, je sais que nous sommes immortelles, plaisanta Root. Mais Gen n'en est peut-être pas persuadée.

\- Appelle-la si tu veux, c'est pareil.

\- Tu ne sais même pas si elle a réussi ses examens, elle a dû recevoir ses résultats.

\- Elle les a réussis, lui répondit Shaw comme si c'était une évidence absolue. »

Rien ne déciderait Shaw à appeler la jeune fille réalisa Root. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'on pût s'inquiéter pour elle et elle ne voyait aucune raison qui rendît cet appel indispensable.

« Bon, je l'appellerai.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Alors tu me racontes ton plan ?

\- Tu ne veux pas t'habiller ?

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu habillée ?

\- Je meurs de faim...

\- D'accord, je me dépêche, rit Root. »

Elle se redressa et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la tempe.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas commandé ?

\- Leur carte est nulle, bougonna Shaw.

\- Tu veux sortir ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et Maria ?

\- On la verra après. Elle est moins débile que nous, je suis sûre qu'elle a profité du petit déjeuner pendant que tu dormais comme un sonneur.

\- Ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même Sameen... déclara Root d'un air entendu.

\- Pff, grouille ou je pars sans toi, je t'expliquerai en rentrant. »

Oh, Shaw mourait réellement de faim, elle envisageait une sortie entièrement consacrée à se sustenter, sans aucune distraction. Root se trouvait honorée que Shaw l'eût attendue, l'eût laissée dormir. Elle s'empressa de s'habiller, passa rapidement aux toilettes, en profita pour demander à Athéna le restaurant qui répondrait au mieux aux besoins de Shaw et la traîna derrière elle par la main sans que Shaw n'eût la moindre chance de se dégager. Elle protesta en vain, mais abandonna toute résistance quand Root commença à lui réciter la carte du restaurant retenu par Athéna.

« Mais il n'ouvre qu'à onze heures, annonça tout à coup Root en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Non Root, je suis habillée : je le reste. »

Elle dégagea sa main de celle de Root et prit ses distances.

« Pas besoin que tu te déshabilles...

\- Athéna c'est où ? demanda Shaw, ménageant prudemment de placer le lit entre elle et Root.

\- Si vous y allez tranquillement à pied, ce sera ouvert quand vous y arriverez.

\- On y va à pied ! décida Shaw.

\- Sam... fit Root boudeuse.

\- T'es qu'une obsédée.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de manger quand tu es près de moi...

\- Moi si.

\- Quel dommage... soupira Root.

\- Viens, dit Shaw.

Elle se glissa vers la porte, surveillant attentivement les mouvements de Root qui lui souriait, prête à profiter de la moindre faute d'inattention et ouvrit la porte. Root avait perdu, ou peut-être pas...

« On parlera en marchant, proposa Shaw. Tu ne m'as pas raconté la rivière. »

Root redevint tout à coup sérieuse et la suivit sagement.

 

Elles marchèrent côte à côte, sans se toucher, d'un pas égal et échangèrent leurs expériences quand elles avaient été séparées lors de la libération du village mebengôkre. Root apprécia la capacité de Shaw à toujours trouver une solution à un problème, l'histoire du couteau dissimulé l'impressionna. Shaw haussa les épaules disant qu'elle n'avait en rien fait preuve d'une très grande imagination. Les mules utilisaient de tels expédients pour passer leur drogue à travers les frontières.

« Tu fumes ? demanda soudain Shaw.

\- Non, j'aime bien la sensation mais... pas trop le goût que laisse le tabac dans la bouche.

\- Tu n'as jamais essayé le narghilé ?

\- Dans les pays où je suis allée, ce n'était pas très bien vu que les femmes le fument.

\- Mmm. C'est dommage.

\- Tu fumes Sameen ?

\- Non, enfin j'ai fumé un peu quand j'étais jeune.

\- Seulement du tabac ?

\- À l'hôpital et à l'armée, oui.

\- Et avant ?

\- …

\- Il faudra un jour que tu me racontes tes aventures illicites de pilote.

\- Euh... »

Root la regarda curieusement.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as honte, Sam.

\- Non, mais euh... je... Mark t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, mais il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas très sage.

\- Je voulais piloter, le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Et ça explique tout ?

\- Non. »

Shaw resta ensuite plongée dans ses souvenirs un bon moment. Root respecta son silence, puis Shaw la relança sur la rivière. Root lui raconta sans fard, sa peur des animaux sauvages, des reptiles, les combats, le sang, la nausée, l'angoisse qui l'avait saisie quand elle avait vu Ballart et son homme frapper Shaw alors qu'elle était à terre.

Root n'avait jamais ainsi partagé ses impressions, sauf avec Athéna, elle découvrait en marchant dans les rues baignées de lumière de Santarém une nouvelle dimension des relations humaines. Elle s'était parfois confiée à Finch, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment communiqué. Elle avait espéré le raisonner. Elle avait échoué. Il avait parfois compris sa solitude, mais il n'avait pas su la réconforter. Elle l'avait aimé et admiré, il lui avait tourné le dos, comme il avait tourné le dos à Athéna. Root en ressentait de l'amertume.

Mais Shaw, aussi incroyable que cela pût l'être, l'écoutait. Elle marchait l'air impassible, distante, mais Root se sentait écoutée. Elle savait que Shaw l'écoutait. Enregistrait. Son cœur s'allégea, gonfla, ses entrailles disparurent laissant un vide étourdissant. Shaw lui offrait tellement plus que Root ne l'avait jamais espéré. Shaw tourna soudain la tête vers elle.

« Partenaire, lâcha-t-elle cryptique. »

Mais Root comprit et hocha la tête en souriant, se retenant de ne pas se lancer dans une grande démonstration d'affection qui aurait brisé leur complicité.

.

 

Le restaurant ouvrait quand elles arrivèrent. Elles s'installèrent en terrasse. Root demanda seulement un café, Shaw passa une commande gargantuesque : des brochettes de viande rouge, de poulet, de saucisse, des frites, du riz, de la salade. Quand le serveur arriva avec une assiette de sushi et une salade genre mesclun, elle désigna Root du menton. Celle-ci leva un sourcil.

« Faut que tu manges.

\- Merci.

\- De chien, répondit Shaw la bouche déjà pleine. »

.

 

En rentrant Shaw demanda à parler en présence de Maria. Elles se rendirent dans sa chambre. Alvarez, fidèle à sa promesse, travaillait. Elle tapait son rapport sur l'ordinateur que Root lui avait prêté, Alma jouait aux cartes avec Juan Ibanez et elle adressa un grand sourire à Shaw quand celle-ci entra dans la chambre.

« Maria, on voudrait vous parler de la suite, déclara Root.

\- Euh... fit la jeune femme en regardant Alma.

\- Nous pouvons peut-être aller nous promener, proposa Juan Ibanez.

\- Je ne sais pas si... répondit Alvarez en tournant un regard interrogatif vers Root et Shaw.

\- Aty ? »

Athéna donna la permission à Juan Ibanez d'emmener Alma sur les rives de l'Amazone. Root lui confia son téléphone et Athéna lui assura qu'elle veillerait attentivement sur eux. Maria hésita un peu, mais Root lui transmit le message de l'Intelligence Artificielle et Shaw confirma qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Juan Ibanez ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi elles parlaient, mais il n'avait besoin que de l'assentiment de sa patronne pour partir. Il savait qu'elle ne mettrait jamais la vie de sa fille en danger.

« On vous appelle pour le déjeuner, annonça Shaw. Euh, Root, tu sais où nous irons ?

\- Tu me laisses choisir ?

\- Ouais, je sais que tu as choisi pour moi ce matin.

\- Merci, mon cœur, répondit Root ravie de l'attention. Juan, retrouvez-nous euh... disons à une heure et demie au Peixaria Rayana, avenue Rui Barbosa. Vous trouverez l'adresse et la localisation du restaurant sur le GPS de mon téléphone.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors. »

L'homme et l'enfant se préparèrent rapidement et laissèrent les trois jeunes femmes seules.

« Vous travaillez sur votre rapport ? demanda Shaw à Alvarez en regardant l'ordinateur que la jeune femme avait laissé ouvert.

\- Oui.

\- Vous...

\- Merci, répondit Alvarez devançant la proposition de Shaw.

\- Asseyez-vous. »

La jeune Mexicaine s'exécuta. Elle regarda Root, mais celle-ci ouvrit les mains, lui avouant son ignorance. Shaw s'assit sur un lit, Root alla se jucher sur la table près d'Alvarez.

« On t'écoute Sam. »

Shaw fronça les sourcils et se pinça les lèvres.

« Tu peux toujours changer de stratégie Sameen, lui murmura pour elle seule Athéna à l'oreille. »

Shaw secoua la tête.

« Maria, vous êtes toujours partante pour faire partie de notre équipe ? »

Alvarez plongea son regard dans le sien. Root leva un sourcil, curieuse d'entendre la suite. Shaw ne lui avait pas parlé de la stratégie à laquelle avait pensé. Elle ne lui imposerait pas, elle proposerait et Root pourrait émettre des réserves, poser des questions. Shaw ne s'arrogeait pas le rôle de chef des opérations. Si elle avait exigé la présence de Maria Alvarez, c'est qu'elle l'intégrait dans leur équipe. Comment ? Root en avait une petite idée, mais cela lui semblait si inattendu... Elle sourit et se félicita d'avoir obligé les deux jeunes femmes à se confronter à leurs sentiments. Leurs problèmes relationnels n'étaient peut-être pas réglés, mais elles avaient fait un pas en avant et si Shaw proposait ce à quoi pensait Root, Shaw avait fait un réel effort.

« Oui, répondit enfin la jeune juge d'une voix ferme.

\- J'ai retourné tous les scénarios dans ma tête. Et... c'est dangereux, vous trouverez peut-être ça taré... vous avez le droit de refuser et je ne vous en voudrais pas, personne ne vous en voudra et euh... s'emmêla Shaw qui voulait ménager la jeune Mexicaine.

\- Sameen, pourquoi vous ne me dites pas simplement ce que vous voulez de moi ?

\- Je... »

Shaw chercha un encouragement auprès de Root. Celle-ci baissa imperceptiblement les paupières, accordant son soutien au projet, approuvant l'idée, la stratégie. Shaw la remercia de la même manière.

« Je veux vous livrer à l'Imitateur.

\- L'Imitateur ?

 _-_ Le _Chirurgien de la mort. »_

Maria pâlit et referma inconsciemment ses poings sur ses pouces.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE**

* * *

 

**Plats russes commandés par Alexeï Matveïtch :**

Pelmeni de poulet : Plat originaire de Sibérie (très proche des raviolis qu'on trouve en Chine) ce sont ravioli cuit au bouillon farci ici de poulet.

Bulgoni : Plat complet proposé par le restaurant consistant en de la viande de bœuf marinée (huile de sésame, ail, sucre...) grillée, accompagné de furikakeed (plat japonais de riz accompagné de légumes et de poissons séchés, assaisonné avec du sésame, de la sauce de soja et assez épicé.).


	30. Le sort des innocents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **Tatchou** pour ses relectures et son dévouement._

* * *

 

 

Shaw s'arrêta de parler. Elle n'avait pas quitté Root et Maria Alvarez des yeux, guettant toutes leurs réactions, le moindre frémissement, le moindre mouvement de leurs pupilles.

Root savait avant qu'elle ne commençât. Shaw vit son expression glisser, ses traits s'illuminer de fierté, d'admiration. Root n'était pas complètement idiote, elle s'inquiétait, connaissait les dangers auxquels elles allaient immanquablement s'exposer. Elle craignait pour la sécurité d'Alvarez, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exprimer l'enthousiasme qu'elle éprouvait pour la stratégie de Shaw et son impatience à prendre une revanche sur Samaritain et son esclave-tortionnaire. À mettre fin à cette histoire. À venger tout le mal dont avait souffert Shaw.

Maria Alvarez...

...écouta avec attention. Sa pâleur s'accentua au fur et à mesure des explications que Shaw lui donnait. Pourtant, celle-ci, avec beaucoup de tact, après sa déclaration foudroyante, avait d'abord parlé des moyens qu'elle pensait mettre en œuvre pour s'assurer de la mise à l'écart et de la sécurité d'Alma, mais aussi, de Juan Ibanez et de sa famille, de toute sa famille, de sa femme comme de ses enfants et de ses petits-enfants.

Athéna avait monté une histoire qui dédouanerait entièrement l'assistant de Maria Alvarez. Samaritain devait penser que l'homme avait été utilisé, sacrifié, trompé, laissé pour compte. Il devrait néanmoins coopérer une dernière fois avant d'oublier. Shaw savait qu'Alvarez aimait son assistant et surtout qu'elle refuserait de se montrer injuste avec lui. Plus encore, de briser sa vie. La proposition qu'elle fit à Alvarez emporta l'adhésion de la jeune juge.

Pour Alma ce fut un peu plus difficile. Son exfiltration exigeait que l'enfant se retrouvât seule, tout d'abord confiée à la garde d'une hôtesse de l'air. Puis Maria réalisa qu'elle devrait faire confiance à une Intelligence Artificielle et à des inconnus dont elle ne savait rien.

« Maria, intervint Root. Si Athéna vous assure qu'elle protégera Alma vous pouvez la croire. Quant à John et Lionel, Genrika Zhirova est avec eux. Ni moi, ni Sameen ne la leur aurions confiée si nous n'étions pas sûres qu'elle soit avec eux en sécurité. John est un ancien militaire, un ancien agent de la CIA, Lionel est dans la police depuis plus de vingt ans. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne sont des amateurs. Lionel est de plus le père attentionné d'un adolescent. Il s'occupe avec gentillesse et attention aussi bien de son fils que de Gen. Il saura s'occuper d'Alma, la mettre en confiance, la rassurer et la consoler si vous lui manquez.

\- Faire confiance à votre IA pour protéger Alma ? siffla acidement la jeune juge. Elle s'acquittera de sa tâche comme elle a protégé les victimes du _Chirurgien de la mort_ ? Comme elle m'a protégée ? Comme elle a protégé Sameen ? »

Root se pinça les lèvres et la physionomie de Shaw s'assombrit. Alvarez savait toujours taper là où cela faisait mal. Très mal. Pointer et toucher le point sensible, le défaut d'un raisonnement, d'une cuirasse. Elle n'avait pourtant pas eu l'intention d'être blessante ou de provoquer l'une ou l'autre des deux jeunes femmes. Elle réfléchissait, analysait et émettait ses conclusions. Pas toujours de la façon la plus diplomatique qu'il soit, mais sans colère, froidement. Très froidement. Elle avait toujours jalousement veillé à la sécurité d'Alma, qu'elle fût physique, émotionnelle ou affective, mais l'attaque du village megêngôkre l'avait désagréablement impressionnée. Les moyens mis en œuvre, l'implacabilité des mercenaires, la détermination de celui qui la recherchait. Samaritain... Ce que lui avaient ensuite raconté Root, puis Shaw ne l'avait en rien rassurée. Elle n'avait aucune intention de remettre en cause sa proposition de les aider, mais elle était en train de prendre conscience de ce que son engagement impliquait et la sécurité physique de sa fille lui semblait soudain primordiale.

« Sameen, passe-lui ton oreillette, demanda doucement Athéna.

\- Quoi ?! se crispa immédiatement Shaw.

\- Elle te la rendra juste après, je veux seulement lui parler.

\- Je peux me défendre toute seule !

\- Ce sont mes compétences qu'elle remet en question. Pas les tiennes, ni celles de Root.

\- C'est non !

\- Sameen... l'appela gentiment Root qui partageait leurs échanges.

\- Pourquoi moi ? râla Shaw.

\- Parce que tu ne possèdes pas le matériel pour nous opérer maintenant, répliqua Root en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. »

Shaw n'apprécia pas la plaisanterie et elle détourna son regard de Root. Elle dévisagea Alvarez.

« Comme tu veux Athéna, céda-t-elle. Alvarez, j'ai confiance en Athéna et je ne laisserai jamais Alma courir le moindre risque. Vous, moi, Root, oui. Mais Alma... jamais. Euh... je ne veux pas dire que je... euh, que je veux vous envoyer vous faire tuer... Ni Root, ni vous. Mais euh...

\- Ce que Sameen veut dire Maria, vint Root à son secours. C'est que Sameen calcule les risques pour ses partenaires, mais qu'elle ne calcule rien pour Alma, parce qu'elle s'arrangera pour que les risques soient nuls. N'est-ce pas Sameen ?

\- Oui. »

Maria serrait les mâchoires. Shaw soupira et retira son oreillette. Root tira un mouchoir de la boîte qui se trouvait sur la table derrière elle et le tendit à Shaw. Celle-ci la remercia d'un signe de tête et elle essuya délicatement son oreillette avant de la tendre à Maria. La jeune juge la prit entre ses doigts et resta songeuse en la regardant.

« Ne l'abîmez pas, la prévint Shaw d'un ton plein de menace.

\- Elle parle... ?

\- Non, elle chante, répliqua Shaw.

\- Sam… la morigéna Root.

\- C'est débile comme question, se justifia Shaw.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que c'est exactement ce que voulait dire Maria.

\- Pff... »

Non, ce n'était effectivement pas ce que la jeune Mexicaine voulait savoir. Elle avait compris que l'Intelligence Artificielle parlait aux deux jeunes femmes, via une oreillette pour Shaw et via...elle ne savait quoi pour Root. Root, qui s'était fendue d'une plaisanterie dont le sens lui avait échappé. Une opération ? C'était... Mais là n'était pas la question. Ce qui la perturbait, c'était la capacité que semblait posséder « Athéna » à s'exprimer. À être autonome. À penser. Elle se retrouvait propulsée au beau milieu d'un récit de science-fiction. Elle trouvait cela si incroyable. Si extraordinaire, pensa-t-elle en glissant lentement et avec précaution – elle ne se risquerait jamais d'abîmer un objet appartenant à Shaw – l'oreillette qu'on lui avait prêté à contrecœur en place. Oreille gauche.

« Maria, le choix vous appartient, lui déclara d'emblée Athéna pour elle seule. Notre conversation est privée, j'ai coupé ma connexion avec Root. Je serais heureuse de travailler avec vous, vous êtes une personne précieuse, mais vous êtes libre de renoncer. Je ne suis pas toute puissante, je suis jeune, j'apprends chaque jour. Samaritain est puissant, déterminé et sans pitié. Je ne suis pas la plus forte. Il y a dix-huit mois, j'ai failli et j'ai perdu Sameen. Elle est tombée. Pour sauver le reste de l'équipe, pour accomplir ce que moi, je n'avais pas été capable d'accomplir. La mission était vitale pour le monde, l'objectif avait été atteint par mon équipe, mais leur fuite... Sameen est arrivée et a fait mentir mes probabilités, celles de Samaritain. Elle a choisi la voie du sacrifice. Seule, contre tous. Dernièrement, j'ai dû effectuer des choix. J'ai jugé... J'ai décidé que je pouvais faire confiance à Root et Sameen pour vous protéger, qu'elles sauraient s'assurer votre sécurité et j'ai protégé d'autres personnes, d'autres objectifs. Je n'ai pas failli, parce que Root et Sameen m'ont libérée et que je suis depuis, apte à me défendre, à attaquer... à faire des choix. Je rendrai Alma intouchable, indétectable. Vous savez que le risque nul n'existe pas dans la vie réelle, mais je mettrai tout en œuvre pour garder Alma hors des radars de Samaritain.

\- …

\- Vous pouvez douter Maria. Personne ne peut vous forcer à me faire confiance.

\- Elles ont confiance en vous, dit lentement la jeune juge.

\- Leur histoire est particulière. L'amour que me voue Root n'est pas très rationnel, quant à Sameen...

\- Elle vous fait confiance, affirma Maria en dévisageant Shaw qui fronça immédiatement les sourcils se doutant qu'on parlait d'elle. Pourquoi ?

\- Vous en demandez beaucoup Maria. »

Alvarez eut un rire bref.

« C'est vrai, excusez-moi, dit-elle en dédiant un signe de tête à Shaw. Juste une question. Vous communiquez avec beaucoup de gens ?

\- Non, il est très rare que je parle avec d'autres personnes que Root ou Sameen.

\- Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi elles ?

\- Il y a longtemps j'ai choisi Root pour me servir d'interface humaine, de porte-parole. Et Sameen, après avoir été libérée des geôles de Samaritain, m'a demandé de l'aider. J'étais responsable de son arrestation et au cours de sa détention, on s'est servi de mon existence pour la manipuler. Samaritain s'est servi de mon nom, de ma connexion avec Root pour la détruire. Quand je l'ai contactée dans sa prison, elle m'a pourtant écoutée et elle m'a fait confiance. Quand elle m'a recontactée au mois de mars dernier, j'ai pensé qu'il était de mon devoir de lui apporter mon soutien. Sameen m'a appris beaucoup de choses. Voilà pourquoi je communique directement avec elles deux. Elles font parties des exceptions. Je ne veux pas interférer plus qu'il n'est nécessaire avec le monde des humains. J'ai pris conscience que protéger pouvait rimer avec contrôler. Je ne suis pas humaine, je ne suis pas un Dieu et je ne veux pas qu'une seule personne le pense. Tout le monde n'est pas comme Root. Elle ne cherche pas à faire d'adeptes, à construire des temples, même virtuels, à ma gloire... Root m'identifie peut-être à un Dieu, mais elle m'aime comme un membre de sa famille, une personne proche. C'est un être équilibré, elle n'aspire ni au pouvoir, ni à la richesse, elle ne cherche à convertir personne, elle est honnête dans son affection. Je sais pourtant comme l'appât du pouvoir, de l'argent et de la gloire est tentant pour l'humain. Je ne veux pas être à l'origine de manipulations et de massacres.

\- Mais...

\- Maria, une discussion philosophique sur mon avenir et mes aspirations humanistes pourrait être fort intéressante, mais je n'ai pas demandé à vous parler pour avoir aujourd'hui ce genre de discussion.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

\- Tenter de gagner votre confiance, ou du tout moins vous inciter à faire confiance à Root et à Sameen. Mon objectif est actuellement de mettre fin aux exactions de Samaritain. Vous êtes intelligente et je suis persuadée qu'avec votre connaissance de l'actualité aussi bien américaine qu'internationale, et les révélations que vous ont fait Root et Sameen, vous êtes parfaitement à même de comprendre l'objectif que poursuit Samaritain et les moyens qu'il met en œuvre depuis trois ans qu'il est maintenant en ligne : les manipulations, les meurtres, le noyautage d'abord des instances gouvernementales aux États-Unis, puis d'autres pays, le contrôle des places boursières.

\- Wall Street ! réalisa Alvarez. »

La folle journée où le marché avait flanché, ruinant des millions de personnes en quelques heures. Et puis tout à coup, les cours s'étaient miraculeusement restabilisés. Miraculeusement ? Ou bien ce miracle avait-il à voir avec une intervention opportune ? Celle de l'IA et de ses « _amis_ » ?

« Oui, confirma Athéna. »

Maria Alvarez fronça les sourcils, jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Shaw, vit ses poings se serrer, son air mauvais. Elle tourna la tête vers Root. La jeune femme regardait Shaw, l'air inquiet. Ses traits exprimaient aussi une grande tristesse, mêlée de colère. Elle avait perdu cet air doux et rieur qu'elle arborait presque constamment. Maria baissa la tête, les deux mots qu'elle avait lancés comme un cri, avaient touché les deux jeunes femmes, rappelé des souvenirs douloureux pour l'une comme pour l'autre. L'arrestation de Shaw ? La crise boursière avait eu lieu en décembre 2014...

Combien de temps Shaw avait-elle été retenue prisonnière ? Un an ? Plus ? Et que lui avait-on fait subir pour pouvoir manipuler une femme comme elle ? Pour la rendre aussi vulnérable qu'elle l'avait surprise à l'être la nuit dernière. Maria savait que Shaw n'était pas du genre à plier, à craquer. Elle souffrait pourtant de graves troubles post-traumatiques. Le soir précédent, l'attitude de Root qui la connaissait bien et devait depuis longtemps gérer sa souffrance, n'avait laissé aucun doute à la jeune juge. Ceux-ci expliquaient aussi pourquoi Shaw avait tant rechigné dans la jungle comme hier, à dormir en sa présence. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible, que Maria assistât à ses crises.

« Maria, vous vouliez les aider, continua Athéna. Le _Chirurgien de la mort_ , qui qu'il soit, est une création de Samaritain. Elle doit être détruite. Votre aide précipitera peut-être sa chute...

\- Peut-être ? la coupa la jeune juge.

\- 54% de probabilité de réussite à l'heure actuelle.

\- Seulement ? murmura la jeune femme.

\- Beaucoup de paramètres entrent en ligne de compte, se justifia Athéna. Chaque étape augmentera le taux de probabilités. Mais le plus important pour vous est la sécurité d'Alma, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Je veillerai sur elle comme je veille sur Genrika Zhirova ou deux autres cibles du _Chirurgien de la mort_ qui ont échappé à Samaritain.

\- Qui ?

\- Il n'est pas important que vous le sachiez. L'important est qu'elles soient en sécurité. »

Athéna ne voulait pas dévoiler le nom de Mark Hendricks pour des raisons de sécurité, quant à Khetareh Deghati, l'Intelligence Artificielle ne prendrait jamais le risque d'en parler à Maria Alvarez. Ses rapports avec Sameen étaient bien trop explosifs, tout comme ceux de Sameen avec sa mère. Si dans un accès de colère ou d'exaspération, Maria Alvarez dévoilait à Sameen que sa mère était sous sa protection les conséquences seraient... très mauvaises.

Maria comprit qu'elle n'apprendrait rien de plus. C'était maintenant à elle de prendre sa décision.

Tout laisser tomber ou les aider ?

Shaw était furieuse et se rongeait les ongles. Furieuse ou inquiète ? Elle souffla d'énervement. Elle se retrouvait incapable de vraiment le savoir. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait géré la discussion avec Alvarez. Elle l'avait maîtrisée, elle savait s'être montrée convaincante, claire, rassurante. Elle avait aussi lu la même appréciation dans les yeux de Root. Si celle-ci avait pu éviter d'y glisser une lueur énamourée et admiratrice, Shaw aurait vraiment été aux anges elle aussi. Mais bon, se dit pour une fois Shaw avec philosophie, Root ne changerait pas, elle menaçait même de moins en moins retenir les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait et qui mettaient parfois Shaw mal à l'aise. Parfois, pas toujours.

Alvarez s'était soudain affolée. Shaw comprenait, mais elle n'acceptait pas que la jeune juge ne lui fît pas confiance. Shaw n'aurait jamais mis la vie de sa fille en danger. Elle n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre et Athéna lui avait demandé de lui passer le relais. Ni Root vu son expression atone, ni elle, ne savait ce qu'Athéna pouvait bien raconter à Alvarez. Elle lui avait parlé en privé. Avec sa propre oreillette.

Shaw sentit un regard appuyé sur elle et leva la tête de ses doigts.

Alvarez.

Elle soutint son regard. Sans la quitter des yeux, la jeune Mexicaine retira son oreillette et l'essuya précautionneusement, sous les yeux attentifs et contrariés de Shaw. Celle-ci ne semblait pas aimer partager ce qui lui appartenait, pensa Maria Alvarez.

Elle lui tendit l'oreillette.

« Merci, murmura-t-elle. »

Shaw grogna ce qui pouvait passer pour un « _de rien_ », fixa un moment l'oreillette dans sa main, puis la remit en place dans son oreille droite.

« Alors Maria ? fit Root d'une voix guillerette. »

Shaw souffla cette fois d'exaspération. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'Athéna, Root nageait dans une euphorique confiance en l'avenir. Les inquiétudes d'une mère ne semblaient pas à Shaw faire partie des attributions d'Athéna. L'IA avait beaucoup appris. Mais en ce qui concernait les relations humaines elle avait principalement acquis des sentiments en fréquentant Root parce qu'avec elle, elle avait échangé. Athéna lui avait dit avoir appris d'elle aussi. Quoi ? Shaw ne voyait pas trop. Si cela concernait les sentiments, elle avait seulement pu apprendre que ceux qu'éprouvaient Shaw s'apparentaient à un beau bordel et que rien ne rimait à rien. L'IA avait dû s'arracher les câbles avec cela ! En tout cas, ce n'est pas en traînant sur les réseaux sociaux, dans les écoles, dans les chambres d'hôpitaux et les jardins publics qu'on pouvait comprendre quelque chose aux relations qu'une mère pouvait entretenir avec son enfant. Les données, les programmes, les calculs, les probabilités ? Shaw était persuadée que cela n'aidait pas à démêler la complexité d'une relation que Shaw elle-même n'avait jamais été capable de décoder. De comportements et de sentiments dont elle n'avait jamais pu saisir la teneur.

Shaw, enfant, n'avait jamais su ce que sa mère pensait d'elle. Si elle l'aimait. Shaw n'avait jamais aimé les effusions de tendresses, les baisers, les câlins. Du moins, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir aimé cela. Son père était plutôt réservé, pourtant Shaw ne s'était jamais posée la question de savoir s'il l'aimait ou pas. Il l'aimait. Mais sa mère... De toute façon, l'affaire était maintenant classée, elles se détestaient. Non, elles s'ignoraient, c'était mieux comme ça. Oublier.

Bref, Athéna n'avait jamais fréquenté de jeune mère, sa connaissance s'arrêtait à l'observation. Root n'avait pas de gamin et elle, détestait les enfants. Car aussi étrange que cela pût l'être, Shaw pensait que l'Intelligence Artificielle ne pouvait apprendre sur les relations humaines qu'avec les gens dont elle était proche. Athéna aimait Root : elle avait appris avec elle. Elle avait aimé Finch aussi... En fin de compte, cette boîte de conserve n'était pas si débile. Elle avait renoncé à un amour sans réciprocité. Renoncé à courir après, à quémander, à souffrir. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait analysé la personnalité de Finch. Qu'elle savait pourquoi son créateur ne l'avait jamais aimée et ne l'aimerait jamais.

« Quel con ! pensa Shaw. »

Shaw aussi avait renoncé. Elle posa ses yeux sur son tatouage. Son poing se serra. En face d'elle, Root remarqua son trouble et se demanda ce qui avait pu le provoquer. Elle avait surpris le regard de Shaw sur son tatouage. Elle regarda Alvarez, la mine soucieuse et attentive de la jeune juge. Shaw pensait à sa mère ? Pourquoi ? À cause de Maria ? À quoi pouvait penser Shaw qui la mît en colère ? Elle n'eût pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion.

« Sameen ? appela Alvarez pour attirer son attention. »

Shaw fronça les sourcils et ses pensées revinrent à l'instant présent.

« Ouais, fit-elle sèchement.

\- Je pars avec vous. »

Shaw hocha la tête. Quoi que lui eût raconté Athéna, quelle que fût sa connaissance des sentiments qui pouvaient animer une mère, elle avait réussi à rassurer Alvarez. Shaw se rembrunit. Elle était vraiment nulle, même un robot comprenait mieux qu'elle les relations humaines.

« Okay, se reprit-elle. Les Russes donneront leur réponse ce soir. De toute façon, même si les autres refusent, Anna Borissnova viendra.

\- Tu en es sûre ? s'étonna Root.

\- Mmm, confirma Shaw. Elle a une revanche à prendre. Alvarez, on part demain en fin de journée. Vous avez quartier libre d'ici-là. Profitez-en pour passer du temps avec Alma et lui expliquer son voyage. Vous savez tout ce qu'il faut savoir et nous reverrons les détails durant le trajet.

\- Je vais leur acheter un téléphone à toutes les deux, intervint Athéna. Root, tu les configureras pour elles.

\- Tu veux rester en contact avec elles ? se renfrogna Shaw.

\- Je veux qu'elles restent en contact avec vous et entre elles. »

Root se fendit d'un sourire malicieux.

« Si tu sors une de tes vannes pourries, la prévint abruptement Shaw. Je te le ferais regretter Root.

\- Tu te priverais de moi pour cette mission Sam ? fit Root en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, grogna Shaw.

\- Euh... intervint Alvarez doucement. Je préviendrai Alma pour son voyage, mais j'aimerais que vous soyez présentes toutes les deux quand je lui expliquerai vraiment comment celui-ci va se passer.

\- Root viendra, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, déclara Shaw.

\- Si justement... la contredit Maria. Alma... vous aime. Vous l'envoyez auprès de gens que vous connaissez. Elle n'a jamais été séparée de moi plus de trois jours. Je ne connais pas vos... collègues, ni Genrika Zhirova. Si vous lui dites qu'ils sont bien, qu'ils seront gentils avec elle, elle vous croira. Elle sera rassurée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je lui dise ?

\- Que vous les aimez. »

Shaw resta coite. Root sauta de son bureau et vint amicalement poser une main sur son épaule.

« Personne ne leur répétera Sameen, lui chuchota-t-elle en se penchant vers elle d'un air facétieux.

\- Très drôle. »

 

* * *

 

Un caprice... Un insupportable caprice. L'imitateur servait ses objectifs, Samaritain s'était donc résolu à lui céder.

Calculs.

Résultat : l'Imitateur était en manque. En manque de violence. En manque de cruauté. Son addiction était trop forte, le manque qui ravageait ses traits menaçait de le faire déraper.

Le rituel des _100 bouteilles de bière_ n'avait pas été un baptême pour lui. Samaritain avait commencé sa formation à la cruauté dès qu'il l'avait recruté. L'expérience avait apporté d'excellent résultats. Samaritain avait voulu expérimenter des entraînements que depuis le début de l'Histoire de l'humanité, différentes organisations avaient mis en œuvre. Les armées, les milices, les partis politiques de tous bords, les religions, les sectes, tous y avait eu recours à un moment ou à un autre. Les résultats obtenus l'avaient impressionné. Les programmes d'embrigadement, de fanatisation, avaient donné des résultats exceptionnels. Les sujets avaient même été retournés contre leurs peuples, leurs propres familles qu'ils n'avaient pas hésité à trahir, massacrer et torturer. Samaritain connaissait la faiblesse de la volonté humaine, il s'en était servi. Mais il n'avait jamais utilisé un tel sujet, pousser si loin un entraînement, formant le sujet au fanatisme, à la perversion, éradiquant chez lui de toute forme de moralité. Et cela pour son seul et unique bénéfice.

Intéressant.

L'Imitateur n'avait pas exercé ses talents depuis qu'il s'était occupé avec délectation d'Ian Lepskin. Il dépérissait depuis un peu plus de quinze jours. Il rêvait de tortures. Rien ne le distrayait plus. En apprenant que Maria Alvarez allait bientôt lui être livrée, il avait affiché son portrait dans sa chambre et lui parlait à voix haute, expliquait à la photo glacée ce qu'il prévoyait de lui faire subir, les conséquences qu'aurait chaque coup de scalpel, la brûlure des câbles posés sur les parties les plus tendres et les plus sensibles de son corps. Il regrettait n'avoir pas su réellement prendre en compte le fait que Janet Drew était une femme. Il l'avait traitée comme les mercenaires russes. Il avait oublié les leçons de son maître : pour atteindre l'excellence, rêver d'être un jour le meilleur, il fallait sans cesse savoir s'adapter.

Sameen Shaw, elle, avait élevé au rang d'art ses facultés d'adaptation. Elle s'adaptait toujours avec génie à son environnement, à sa victime. L'Imitateur avait retenu la leçon pour James Furlong, l'homme était vieux et pour le maintenir en vie aussi longtemps que ses autres victimes, il avait, comme elle, utilisé les perfusions de glucose, les perfusions de sang. Mais pour Janet Drew, il avait raté des étapes. Négligé des possibilités. Il s'en voulait d'autant plus que la jeune femme avait été très résistante.

Depuis, il regardait inlassablement les simulations dans lesquelles Shaw avait mis en pratique son rituel sur des femmes.

C'était si passionnant, si brillant !

L'Imitateur notait mentalement ses trouvailles, repassait pendant des heures certains passages qu'il étudiait avec une passion maniaque. Il en tremblait parfois littéralement d'excitation.

Il avait fini par demander à Samaritain de s'entraîner sur un sujet réel.

« Il n'y a personne, fut la réponse.

\- La Russe. Sameen Shaw l'apprécie, elle ne l'a même pas tuée à Concord.

\- Elle s'est transformée en fantôme.

\- Sameen Shaw aime Maria Alvarez, fit l'Imitateur boudeur. Je veux lui laisser un corps parfait. Je veux surpasser son œuvre. J'ai échoué à ne serait-ce qu'à l'égaler avec Janet Drew. Je veux m'entraîner pour que Maria Alvarez soit parfaite. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez me trouver un sujet. »

Samaritain chercha. Shaw avait fréquenté beaucoup de gens au cours de sa vie, mais peu comptaient vraiment pour elle. Il restait des cibles potentielles, mais aucune ne se trouvait exploitable.

Anna Borissnova, Samantha Groves, Khatareh Deghati. Elles avaient toutes disparu. Quant aux autres, il arrivait trop tard : Joss Carter : assassinée. Le docteur Margareth Prescott : morte après avoir contracté un ver parasite en Afrique. Natalya Diogtine : décédée des suites d'un cancer en 2005.

Il ne restait personne.

Recherche de données...

Depuis le début de l'opération « _Sameen Shaw_ », La Machine avait travaillé pour lui soustraire des données. L'opération contre Genrika Zhirova avait provoqué la mise en place d'une nouvelle stratégie de sa part. La Machine s'était efforcée de lui interdire l'accès à de nombreuses missions que Sameen Shaw avait accomplies pour elle.

Samaritain avait beau avoir épluché les enregistrements, il ne retrouva pas d'informations qui eussent pu, comme celles qui l'avaient lancé sur la piste de Genrika Zhirova, le conduire à une nouvelle cible pertinente. Les « _numéros_ » auxquels il put avoir accès ne représentaient rien ou pas grand-chose pour Shaw. Même des hommes qui l'avaient un temps attirée, avec qui elle avait parfois même couché, étaient ensuite définitivement sortis de sa vie. Leur mort la toucherait, mais pas avec autant de force que ceux qu'il avait auparavant ciblés. Quant aux femmes... Samaritain n'en avait pas trouvé d'autres que celles qui étaient déjà « sorties ».

.

  

L'Imitateur voulait une femme, désirait une femme. Mais qui ?

Recherche...

Analyse des données...

Sélection...

Résultat : agent n°508.

Agent brillant. Perte sèche.

Calculs.

Agent en phase de réflexion.

Calculs.

66,35% de probabilités pour que l'agent fît défection dans un avenir plus ou moins lointain.

Calculs.

89,26% pour que Sameen Shaw identifie le sort de l'agent 508 à celui que promettait Samaritain à Samantha Groves.

Simulations.

Résultat : choix pertinent.

 

* * *

 

Elle n'avait tout d'abord pas compris, ni son arrestation, ni la suite. Et puis soudain, elle l'avait vu. Et elle avait su qu'elle était perdue. Qu'elle allait souffrir. Mourir.

Elle, un maître de la stratégie, capable d'évaluer, de prévoir. Elle courait à l'échec et mat, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mat. Mout. Mourir.

Il ne lui avait pas menti. Elle avait été trompée. Jamais maître de la partie.

Elle avait pourtant douté deux ans auparavant. Un moment hésité. On sacrifiait parfois des pièces aux échecs. Pour la grande cause. Quelle grande cause ?

Elle leva la tête. Lui.

Cette partie, quand elle en avait pris connaissance, l'avait laissée bras ballants. Elle croyait pourtant en Samaritain. Son projet lui plaisait. Elle s'était surtout sentie appréciée à sa juste valeur. Ses compétences avaient trouvé un terrain pour s'ébattre, son intelligence s'était déployée dans toute sa puissance. Elle en avait ressenti une délicieuse ivresse.

Mais cette opération ne lui avait jamais semblé logique. Elle avait participé à l'élaboration de certains programmes de simulation qu'avaient subis Sameen Shaw. Elle se souvenait de la jeune femme. Mais elle avait oublié que celle-ci avait tenté de lui venir en aide et elle la considérait, parce que Samaritain l'avait confortée dans cette idée, comme un agent ennemi et dangereux. Puis quand on lui avait confié des programmes, qu'on lui avait expliqué l'objectif recherché, elle avait trouvé le défi passionnant.

Sameen Shaw résistait à toute forme de manipulation. Elle devait être brisée.

Mais soudain, le 27 février 2016, le sujet lui avait échappé et Samaritain avait lancé l'opération « _Sameen Shaw_ ».

Le sujet. Le virus Sameen Shaw.

Elle avait appris très tard la nature de cette opération. C'était Greer qui lui en avait parlé en premier. Elle avait lu les exploits du _Chirurgien de la mort_ dans la presse, mais quand le nom de Sameen Shaw était apparu en première page des journaux, elle n'y avait pas cru. Sameen Shaw pouvait se montrer cruelle et impitoyable et elle pouvait sans conteste être l'auteur de telles horreurs. Mais pas sur les personnes sur lesquels le _Chirurgien de la mort_ avait exercé son rituel.

Elle avait posé des questions. Greer y avait répondu avec plaisir, avec délectation. Il admirait Samaritain. Elle avait été horrifiée. En bonne joueuse d'échecs, elle n'en avait rien montré. Elle avait même exprimé son enthousiasme.

« Elle n'a pas été brisée, lui expliqua Greer. Même vos programmes, ma chère, n'ont su la faire tomber. Mais là...

\- C'est stratégiquement admirablement bien pensé, apprécia-t-elle.

\- Vous parlez de Samaritain, Mademoiselle... »

Samaritain.

La Grande Cause.

Oui, mais là... de quelle Grande Cause s'agissait-il ?

La mort de Janet Drew l'avait particulièrement touchée. Elle laissait deux enfants orphelins. Elle eût tant aimé se confier à une personne de confiance. Mais à qui ? Si encore elle avait pu écrire, mais sur quel support ? Ses écrits seraient trouvés, lus, quant à son ordinateur... C'était comme si elle se confiait à Samaritain en personne. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Sa confusion, ses hésitations et ses doutes.

.

 

Il faisait froid. Des frissons lui couraient le long des bras. Elle s'était débattue quand elle avait réalisé à quoi ils la destinaient, pourquoi ils étaient venus l'arracher à ses ordinateurs et ses programmes. Elle avait su quand elle l'avait vu, à un sourire sadique affiché sur son visage d'ange. Elle avait hurlé. Contre tous ses principes. Contre toute prudence, alors qu'elle savait que c'était inutile. Elle avait tenté de résister. Ils l'avaient maîtrisée, elle ne possédait ni la force, ni les qualités martiales de Sameen Shaw. Sameen Shaw qui n'avait su se libérer par elle-même. Elle se trouva pathétique et sombra sitôt que l'aiguille lui fut plantée dans le cou.

Elle se réveilla entravée, nue. À demi-allongée.

Elle tourna la tête. Il était là. Heureux. Elle sentit une sueur glacée inonder son corps.

« Oh, non ! gémit l'Imitateur. Vous n'allez pas vous montrer faible ? J'espérais qu'un maître me mette au défi, pas qu'il flanche alors que la partie n'est même pas commencée. »

Elle serra les dents.

« Mademoiselle... »

Elle reconnut tout de suite la voix. Greer. Le vieux salaud !

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, demanda-t-elle paniquée.

\- Ce que vous avez fait ? rit Greer. Voyons, ma chère, pensez-vous que Samaritain vous ait choisie par hasard ? Vous servez une grande cause Mademoiselle, vous contribuez à sa victoire.

\- Une grande cause ? Le fichage, l'élimination des sujets déviants, le contrôle des institutions, je veux bien. Mais l'opération « _Sameen Shaw_ » ? Le meurtre de gens innocents ? De familles ?

\- Vous êtes restée si naïve, c'est charmant. N'avez-vous plus aucune confiance en notre bon Samaritain ?

\- …

\- Non, fit Greer avec une moue désolée. Peut-être alors, avez-vous rejoint le rang des déviants ? Cela serait si décevant de votre part.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? Sameen Shaw m'a à peine entre-aperçue, elle ne me connaît pas.

\- Vous prêtez bien trop d'importance à votre personne. Les génies ont malheureusement tendance à se considérer au-dessus du commun des mortels.

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, toutes les cibles ont été choisies avec soin. Même si j'avais trahi, je ne serais pas digne d'être un sujet du _Chirurgien_.

\- C'est vrai, confirma celui-ci soudain contrarié. Je voulais une femme pour parfaire ma technique avant de m'occuper de Maria Alvarez, pour que sur elle tout soit parfait. Un  sujet d'étude. Mais si sa mort ne touche pas Sameen Shaw malgré le plaisir que je retirerai à travailler sur elle, tout cela perd de son intérêt. Elle fait partie, en tant qu'agent, de ses ennemis, dit-il en se retournant vers une caméra placée dans un angle de la pièce. Sameen ne pourra que se féliciter de sa mort. Le résultat obtenu sera inverse au but recherché.

\- Samaritain ne l'aurait jamais choisie si elle ne représentait rien pour Sameen Shaw... affirma Greer. Il ne m'a rien dit, mais ses intentions sont pourtant transparentes et si brillantes. Vous me décevez tous les deux... Monsieur Lambert ?

\- Monsieur, s'empressa de répondre Lambert d'une voix blanche. »

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Samaritain voulait qu'il assistât encore une fois à cet horrible rituel. Il avait détesté être témoin des tortures que pouvait infliger le _Chirurgien_ à des hommes, quant au rituel... Il se réveillait parfois la nuit terrorisé. Boire, baiser des femmes qui ressemblaient à Samantha Groves n'avait pas chassé de sa mémoire les heures de tortures sadiques subies par Ian Lepskin. Il allait encore une fois devoir rester, d'abord pour elle, puis, il en était persuadé, pour Maria Alvarez. Cette fois, il s'était un minimum préparé, il avait bu une demi-bouteille de scotch avant de rentrer dans la salle, sans compter l'injection de Valium, gentiment fournie par son ami le technicien. Les doses étaient suffisantes pour qu'il se sentît détaché des événements sans réellement planer. Il avait bien trop peur qu'on s'en aperçût et que Samaritain n'employât il ne savait trop quels stratagèmes pour le ramener à une totale conscience.

« N'auriez-vous pas une petite idée de l'intention de Samaritain qui éclairât notre brillante jeune femme et notre charmant jeune homme ?

\- Euh...

\- Ah... Monsieur Lambert ! se désola Greer. Pourriez-vous au moins indiquer à notre hôte dans quelle ville nous nous trouvons ?

\- À Bishop au Texas, répondit Lambert sans vraiment comprendre en quoi le lieu importait. »

La jeune femme pâlit.

« Mademoiselle a compris. Et vous, Messieurs ? »

Lambert se retrouvait incapable de réfléchir et commençait à transpirer. Trop de drogue. L'Imitateur fronça les sourcils, puis un magnifique sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et illumina son regard.

« Un message ! s'exclama-t-il. Une menace ! Un avant-goût de ce qui va arriver un jour ou l'autre. Mais pourquoi elle ? N'importe qui d'autre aurait pu faire l'affaire.

\- Non, pas n'importe qui. Nos deux amies possèdent un profil psychologique très semblable, même si Mademoiselle ici présente est plus jeune. Vous l'avez rencontrée n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il en se tourna vers la jeune femme attachée sur le fauteuil de dentiste.

\- …

\- Vous êtes si semblables, à une exception près...

\- Elle n'a jamais joué aux échecs... murmura faiblement la jeune fille en réalisant de qui Greer voulait parler.

\- Le jeu ne l'a apparemment jamais intéressée. Son terrain de jeu a été virtuel avant de devenir plus réel. Mais pour le reste... Vous vous ressemblez tant. Elle le sait et Sameen le comprendra. Bishop, vous. Quel heureux message !

\- Vous êtes tous tarés, cracha la jeune fille à voix basse.

\- Vous mourrez pour une grande cause Mademoiselle, susurra Greer. »

Lambert tout autant que la jeune femme promise à la mort sentait la nausée monter. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que Samantha Groves servît un jour de sujet au _Chirurgien_. Il la désirait tant qu'il avait toujours imaginé qu'elle serait à lui s'il en faisait la demande à Samaritain. Elle lui appartenait. Il la désirait et un espèce de dégénéré la lui volerait ? Il ne pourrait même pas la toucher avant ? Non, c'était impensable.

« Vous vous sentez mal Monsieur Lambert ? lui demanda pernicieusement Greer.

\- Il veut Samantha Groves pour lui, persifla l'Imitateur.

\- Peut-être Samaritain, vous la cédera un temps, dit complaisamment Greer à Lambert. Vous savez comme il peut être bon pour les agents qui le servent loyalement.

\- Si tu es gentil, je pourrais peut-être t'accorder une heure seul avec elle avant de m'en occuper. Je l'attacherai comme elle, dit l'Imitateur en désignant du menton la jeune fille entravée. La position est assez pratique pour ce que tu projettes de lui faire... »

Lambert ne répondit rien. Soudain, tout le dégoûta. Sa lâcheté, sa docilité, son obséquiosité, sa faiblesse. Samaritain et ses projets tyranniques, Greer, le _Chirurgien_ , Sameen Shaw...

Non, pas elle. Il était simplement jaloux. Qu'elle lui fut préférée, qu'elle fut plus forte, plus courageuse que lui, qu'elle n'abandonnât jamais, qu'elle combattît. Ils crèveraient tous. Lui, Greer, le _Chirurgien_ , les agents de Samaritain, Samaritain lui-même. Ils brûleraient tous en enfer.

Il ne savait même pas si l'idée d'une pareille apocalypse lui était dictée par une certitude absolue et inéluctable ou si elle n'était que l'expression que de ses désirs, de ses frustrations et de sa colère.

« On ne l'a pas encore attrapée, osa-t-il répondre.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps Monsieur Lambert, lui assura Greer. Une simple question de temps.

\- La Machine gagne en force chaque jour, intervint la jeune fille d'un air crâne. Elle avance ses pièces et elle n'en sacrifie jamais.

\- Une erreur tactique Mademoiselle, répliqua Greer avec condescendance. Vous le savez bien.

\- Elle n'a perdu aucune pièce d'importance, insista la jeune fille. Vous teniez une pièce maîtresse et vous l'avez laissée s'enfuir. Vous pensiez tenir une dame. Vous teniez un cavalier. Une pièce imprévisible et dangereuse pour qui sait s'en servir. Samaritain ne possède pas de pièce maîtresse.

\- Mais ses pions sont innombrables et chacun d'entre eux peut se transformer en n'importe quelle pièce maîtresse.

\- La vie n'est pas une partie d'échec, répliqua-t-elle. Tous les pions ne peuvent devenir des dames, des fous, des tours ou des cavaliers. Il le sait, c'est pour cela qu'il en veut tellement à Sameen Shaw et à Samantha Groves. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait Harold Finch et les autres agents qui travaillaient avec la Machine.

\- Qui travaillaient avec ? s'étonna Greer en insistant sur la préposition.

\- Oui, je crois. Les agents de Samaritains travaillent pour lui, ceux de La Machine travaillent avec elle.

\- Je comprends que Samaritain vous ait choisie Mademoiselle, sourit Greer. Vous étiez prête à changer de camp.

\- Je croyais en lui. Mais cette opération n'est pas logique. Son objectif n'est pas pertinent.

\- Qui êtes-vous pour penser cela ?

\- Peut-être ne suis-je pas du tout comme Samantha Groves en fin de compte, grimaça la jeune fille.

\- Qu'entendez vous par-là ?

\- Si j'ai bien analysé les données, elle aime La Machine. Harold Finch a refusé de rejoindre Samaritain parce qu'il bénéficiait d'un système ouvert et c'est pour cela aussi qu'il a disparu, qu'il n'est plus auprès de sa création. Parce que la Machine bénéficie aujourd'hui elle aussi d'un système ouvert.

\- Comment savez-vous cela ? s'étonna sincèrement Greer.

\- Simple traitement des données. Je vous rappelle que j'ai gagné le jeu du Nautile, que j'ai vaincu des ordinateurs superpuissants aux échecs. Samantha Groves aime La Machine. J'ai cru en Samaritain, mais je ne l'ai jamais aimé. »

Elle n'avoua pas que la mort de la famille russe, le rituel exercé sur Janet Drew l'avaient profondément perturbée. Leur mort avait ravivé en elle la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie à celle de ses parents. Harold Finch lui avait dit que l'oraison funèbre qu'elle avait écrite pour la lire à leur enterrement démontrait sa grande humanité. Humanité, qui selon son interlocuteur ne pouvait être associée aux projets de Samaritain. Mais c'était trop tard pour les remords. Restait son énigme. Une bouteille à la mer.

.

 

Elle avait mis du temps à appuyer sur la touche « E _ntrée_ » de son ordinateur. Plusieurs jours, presque un mois. Elle n'y dévoilait rien. Juste une excuse. Une porte dérobée. Elle savait pour Samantha Groves. Leurs profils, comme l'avait dit Greer, même s'ils ne correspondaient pas autant qu'il le croyait, possédaient des points en commun. Elle n'aimait pas Finch. C'était un génie, mais elle avait détesté son air paternaliste, son air compassé, sa moralité. Elle avait détesté sa bouche. Sameen Shaw, avec son air dur et impassible lui avait inspiré de la méfiance. De la peur, depuis qu'elle visionné certaines simulations. Samantha Groves, par contre, lui avait fait une meilleure impression. Pas lors de leur première rencontre au cours de laquelle l'interface de La Machine lui avait flanqué une frousse d'enfer, mais plus tard quand elle l'avait découverte à travers les simulations qu'elle avait pu voir ou élaborer pour Sameen Shaw. Elle lui plaisait. Elle était parfois flippante, mais c'était le genre de grande sœur qu'elle aurait aimé avoir.

Samantha Groves, Root, comme elle se faisait appeler, saurait... si elle était aussi brillante que tout le monde semblait le penser, de Samaritain à Sameen Shaw, de Greer à Lambert. De celles qui l'aimaient sincèrement à ceux qui la désiraient d'un amour perverti. Elle savait pour Lambert, elle avait piraté son téléphone et son portable. Quant à Samaritain... Que ce soit Samantha Groves ou Sameen Shaw, il les désirait à sa botte. La première, pour mettre à bas la Machine et l'utiliser contre Sameen Shaw. La seconde, pour la briser.

Et pourquoi cet acharnement envers Sameen Shaw ? Par orgueil. Par simple orgueil. Il était mauvais joueur. Shaw l'avait tenu en échec. Il réagissait comme un joueur frustré de victoire. Lors de tournois, la jeune fille avait assisté aux débordements dont se rendaient parfois coupables des joueurs blessés dans leur orgueil. Elle avait vu des adultes balayer les pièces de l'échiquier sur lequel ils venaient de perdre, vociférant leurs frustrations à la face de leur adversaire figé par l'effroi. Qu'importait si le perdant avait quarante ans et son adversaire douze ans. Samaritain leur ressemblait, en plus psychotique.

.

 

Greer la ramena à l'instant présent.

« Voyons Mademoiselle, seriez-vous romantique ? Vous ?! L'amour ! Quelle stupide idée vraiment ! Samaritain ne vous demande pas de l'aimer.

\- Vous avez raison... et vous êtes un crétin, lança-t-elle cinglante. »

Greer rit bruyamment. Le _Chirurgien_ la gifla violemment pour son insolence qui, pour lui, équivalait à un manque de respect envers Samaritain, envers lui.

Samaritain enregistrait.

Il avait choisi la bonne option.

…

 

Elle hurla très vite, malgré la maîtrise qu'elle avait de ses émotions. La douleur devint insupportable, insidieuse. Le chirurgien savait doser ses effets. Il la laissait parfois reprendre haleine et puis recommençait brutalement sans prévenir, perversement. Il alternait les douleurs fulgurantes aux douleurs plus douces, mais cruellement répétitives. La torture barbare des chevalets du Moyen-Age à la torture subtile et atroce tant appréciée par les maîtres-bourreaux chinois.

Et il parlait, parlait. Si seulement il avait pu se taire. Il lui décrivait ce qu'elle allait subir ou ce qu'elle subissait alors qu'elle se retrouvait incapable de savoir d'où provenait la douleur, dans quelle partie de son corps elle siégeait. Elle lui avait d'abord opposé le silence, puis quand elle avait commencé à gémir, à hurler, elle s'était mise à l'insulter, à crier des injures, pour ne pas être tentée d'en venir à supplier son bourreau.

Il lui expliqua qu'il voulait adapter le rituel à son corps de femme.

« Un homme et une femme, c'est si différent. Comme j'ai été stupide de ne pas suivre l'exemple de Sameen. J'ai re-regardé cette nuit comment elle prenait tout particulièrement soin des femmes. Tu sais, Sameen n'a aucune morale, aucune inhibition. C'est un vrai médecin. Pour elle, aucune partie du corps n'est sacrée. Elles sont toutes triviales. C'est tellement... Elle est tellement...

\- T'es qu'un pauvre taré ! cracha la jeune fille. »

Une douleur atroce lui ravagea les entrailles.

« Pas mal l'électricité. Mais vois-tu toute la subtilité ici, réside dans le fait d'utiliser un tube qui permet aux électrodes d'arriver à l'endroit voulu. Samaritain m'a appris qu'une légende affirmait que cette pratique avait été utilisée par Isabelle de France sur son mari le roi Édouard II d'Angleterre. Crois-tu que Sameen connaisse ce fait historique ? »

Un hurlement lui répondit.

« C'était cependant un peu différent ; le roi préférait les hommes, il se chauffait auprès d'un amant avant d'accomplir son devoir de roi auprès de sa femme. La Française n'a pas apprécié, elle l'a puni par où il avait péché, expliqua-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Vous connaissiez cette histoire Monsieur Lambert ? »

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Oui, évidemment vous êtes anglais. Mais Isabelle s'est montrée un peu sauvage et radicale dans sa pratique. Son mari est mort dans d'atroces souffrances, mais celle-ci n'ont que fort peu duré. Quel intérêt à faire souffrir, si cette souffrance ne dure que dix secondes ?

\- Selon la légende, elle ne voulait pas que sa mort passe pour un acte criminel, précisa Lambert malgré lui.

\- Mmm, mais on l'a su quand même. Tu me plais beaucoup, avoua l'Imitateur à la jeune fille. Tu es résistante et courageuse. Comme Janet Drew. C'est amusant. Maria Alvarez est une combattante, qu'est-ce que ça sera avec elle ?! En attendant, profitons de toi. J'espère que Samaritain publiera les détails de ton examen médico-légal. »

Il fit durer le plaisir et maintint longtemps la jeune fille en vie. Non seulement en vie, mais consciente. Quel plaisir y avait-il à torturer une personne si elle était inconsciente ?

Les dernières pensées de la jeune fille furent d'abord pour ses parents. Il n'y avait aucune explication valable à leur mort. Ils étaient des victimes aléatoires. Personne à blâmer, personne à accuser. Elle avait été si en colère.

Et puis, elle pensa que sa mort n'avait rien d'aléatoire. Samaritain et ses propres choix à elle, avaient scellé son destin. Tout était truqué. Elle avait cru qu'on la protégerait, elle finissait sacrifiée sur l'autel de la vengeance. Une vengeance irrationnelle et immorale. Finch avait raison. Elle avait repoussé ses arguments et cherché une autre sortie.

Elle sortait vraiment. Par la grande porte. Elle ferait la Une des journaux.

Pas vraiment ce à quoi pourtant, elle avait aspiré en rejoignant les rangs de Samaritain.

 

* * *

 

Alma avait plutôt bien accueilli la nouvelle de sa prochaine séparation d'avec sa mère. Maria savait lui parler posément, lui expliquer les choses, la rassurer. Mais ce qui contribua peut-être le plus à convaincre la petite fille fut la présence de Root et surtout celle de Shaw. Maria avait préparé l'enfant. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle devrait partir pour aider les deux jeunes femmes.

« Contre les méchants ? demanda la petite fille.

\- Oui.

\- Je vais rester avec Juan ?

\- Non, il faut qu'il retourne à Washington retrouver Sophia.

\- Pourquoi, je ne pars pas avec lui ? Je l'aime bien.

\- Je sais Alma, mais tu ne serais pas en sécurité là-bas et lui non plus.

\- Ils te cherchent ?

\- Oui.

\- J'irai où ?

\- Chez des amis de Root et de Sameen.

\- Des amis de Sam ?

\- Oui, mais tu devras d'abord voyager seule en avion, enfin avec une hôtesse. Leurs amis t'attendront à l'aéroport.

\- …

\- Alma, je dois les aider, lui dit doucement, mais fermement la jeune femme. Et je ne serais pas avec toi que quelques jours.

\- Combien ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu es grande maintenant et tu sais que je t'abandonnerai jamais. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je t'aime ?

\- Oui.

\- Sameen et Root te parleront de leurs amis. Je crois qu'ils sont très gentils. »

Alma n'avait pas vraiment été convaincue, elle craignait de se retrouver seule. Loin de sa mère.

...

 

Le soir, à dix-neuf heures comme elle le lui avait annoncé, Shaw contacta Anna Borissnova, et comme elle l'avait prévu, la jeune femme lui confirma que toute l'équipe était prête à la suivre et attendait ses instructions. Il fut convenu de se retrouver à Bogotá le lendemain. Ils décolleraient ensuite vers vingt-deux heures pour arriver le matin suivant à Chihuahua. C'était un peu long pour les Russes, mais ils devaient tous arriver ensemble à Chihuahua. Se faire passer pour l'équipe de Ballart.

Les trois jeunes femmes voyageraient de leur côté jusqu'à Bogotá. Elle rejoindraient d'abord Manáos, puis changeraient d'avion. Les avions avaient été réservés pour les agents de Samaritain. Seul le vol Bogotá-Chihuahua se ferait avec un équipage extérieur à l'équipe. Athéna leur assura qu'elle se débarrasserait de l'équipage prévu au dernier moment et que l'équipage de remplacement ne pourrait être recruté que sur place par Samaritain. Il serait donc neutre. L'urgence de la situation obligerait Samaritain à se satisfaire d'un personnel navigant n'appartenant pas à ses équipes.

Athéna avait aussi dû intervenir pour un autre problème, mais n'en avait rien dit aux deux jeunes femmes. À Shaw, parce qu'elle aurait été furieuse. À Root parce que cela lui aurait ramené à l'esprit de sombres pensées.

Root avait aussi commis une erreur et Athéna ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui en faire le reproche. Shaw pourtant observatrice et méticuleuse n'avait pas, contre toute probabilité, relevé la faute. La fatigue, les épreuves traversées lors du retour au village pouvaient seuls expliquer cette distraction de sa part.

En détruisant tous les appareils de liaison ou de géolocalisation de l'hélicoptère, alors que Shaw gisait inconsciente allongée dans un lit de camp, Root avait déclenché une alerte. Samaritain en perdant tout contact avec l'appareil, avait lancé des recherches. Athéna avait rapidement élaboré un programme pour contrer ses suspicions.

Samaritain avait rappelé Ballart. Root avait brisé l'appareil, mais Athéna avait capté et intercepté l'appel. Elle y avait répondu le plus brièvement possible en s'appropriant la voix d'Alice Ballart. Elle expliqua que les Kayapos avaient vandalisé l'appareil. Ballart lui avait déjà avoué avoir été blessée par les villageois et Samaritain accepta ses explications, d'autant plus que le bruit courait déjà dans la jungle que des combats avaient opposé des guerriers Kayapos à des mercenaires.

Pas de précisions. Une simple rumeur. Ni démentie, ni confirmée.

Athéna s'inquiéta, mais les Mebêngôkres malgré cette fuite, avaient été prudents. Na, Djyti et les villageois avaient disparu dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Meikâre se trouvait à Altamira, mais les probabilités qu'il se montrât imprudent n'excédaient pas les 10%.

 

* * *

 

Maria passa l'après-midi du lundi avec sa fille.

Shaw quant à elle, passa beaucoup de temps à réfléchir, à revoir les détails de l'opération qu'elle s'apprêtait à mener à Chihuahua avec Root. À faire des pompes, des exercices de musculation et d'étirement et quand Root s'inquiéta de ses blessures, Shaw la renvoya vertement à ses affaires.

Root n'insista pas et abandonna Shaw à ses exercices. Elle se rendit alors dans la chambre inoccupée de Maria et prit le temps d'appeler Genrika. La jeune fille pleura presque de joie quand elle vit son visage s'afficher sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Root ne lui raconta pas grand-chose et laissa parler la jeune fille. Genrika lui confirma qu'elle avait eu de très bons résultats scolaires, particulièrement en biologie, en physique et en mathématiques, mais aussi en Russe et en littérature anglaise. Elle précisa que Shaw avait vu juste en lui conseillant de choisir le roman de Steinbeck comme sujet d'étude. Elle avait obtenu une excellente note. Elle demanda timidement des nouvelles de Shaw et Root lui affirma qu'elle allait bien.

Genrika comprit surtout que Shaw ne désirait pas lui parler. Elle perdit alors de sa gouaille, de son enthousiasme.

« Gen, tu sais comment elle est, lui dit doucement Root sentant sa peine. Elle pense qu'il n'y a aucune raison de... Nous allons bien, elle te sait en sécurité, elle savait que tu avais réussi tes examens, elle...

\- Elle a demandé à Athéna ?

\- Non, elle savait que tu ne pouvais pas échouer, que tu aurais de bons résultats dans toutes les matières. »

La sentence tomba comme un couperet :

« C'est nul. »

Root essaya de la dérider, mais Genrika ressentait l'attitude de Shaw comme de l'indifférence. Genrika avait besoin de se sentir aimée par Shaw et la jeune femme pensait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de montrer ce qui pour elle, semblait évident. Shaw se souciait de Genrika, elle l'aimait, mais elle ne comprenait pas le besoin que la jeune fille avait d'en avoir des preuves. Elle trouvait les démonstrations d'affection complètement inutiles. Shaw ne s'inquiétait que s'il y avait de réels motifs de s'inquiéter. Genrika en sécurité, tout allait bien. Elles se reverraient quand elle rentrerait. Tout serait comme avant. Shaw n'avait pas besoin de preuve d'affection. Elle savait, elle avait confiance. Elle avait cette capacité parfois blessante pour les autres, de pouvoir, tout en y restant fidèle, entièrement se détacher de tout lien affectif. Sauf...

Sauf... Le « _sauf_ » qui angoissait Root. Le « _sauf_ » qui, elle le savait, faussait ses rapports avec Shaw. Le « _sauf_ » qui risquait qu'un jour Shaw disparût de sa vie, les éloignât l'une de l'autre.

« Ouais, elle est nulle avec les gens, insista Genrika contrariée. Elle ne comprend rien du tout.

\- Gen, tu ne te trouves pas un peu injuste ?

\- Elle m'a déjà fait le coup. Elle m'a déjà abandonnée.

\- Gen... Sameen ne te laisserait jamais tomber. Tu le sais très bien.

\- Elle ne comprend pas qu'avoir besoin de quelqu'un ce n'est pas juste parce qu'on a des assassins à ses trousses. Elle est... Je ne sais pas... s'énerva Genrika. Merci Root de m'avoir appelée. Je suis contente d'avoir de vos nouvelles. T'es sympa toi.

\- Gen...

\- Juste... la coupa Genrika. Tu lui as demandé n'est-ce pas ? Je te connais, je suis sûre que tu lui as demandé de m'appeler.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a répondu ?

\- Gen, ça ne...

\- Dis-moi Root.

\- Ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Quoi exactement ?

Root soupira.

« Elle m'a demandé pourquoi elle devait t'appeler, elle n'a pas compris pourquoi ça te ferait plaisir et elle m'a assurée que tu avais réussi tes examens. Elle m'a dit de t'appeler. »

Root savait que cela ne servirait à rien de mentir. Genrika connaissait Shaw.

« Dis-lui qu'elle est nulle.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, lui assura Root en souriant.

\- Root... vous rentrez bientôt ?

\- J'espère.

\- Je vous attends.

\- Ça va avec les garçons ?

\- Ouais, ils sont cool. Et Lionel... c'est un vrai père. »

Ça, c'était pour Shaw, pensa Root.

« Au revoir Root merci. Je t'embrasse.

\- Root ? Hé, Cocoa Puff ! intervint soudain Fusco en se jetant devant l'écran sans égard pour Genrika qui protesta vainement. Comment ça va ?

\- Ça va Lionel.

\- Gen est infernale, elle nous rebat les oreilles des exploits de dynamite-girl et elle n'arrête pas de parler.

\- Lionel... protesta la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas vrai Root !

\- Elle et Lee se voient déjà l'escorter dans ses exploits. Elle va adorer en revenant ! Où est-elle ?

\- Elle travaille.

\- Ouh... Salue-la pour nous, je lui préparerai un barbecue d'enfer quand elle rentrera. »

Root se fendit d'une moue boudeuse.

« Root, le poisson ça grille aussi très bien sur un barbecue... pour un génie, tu ne sais pas grand-chose.

\- P'pa, c'est qui ?

\- Root.

\- Houa ! Root salut ! fit Lee en apparaissant à son tour devant l'écran en faisant de grands signes de la main.

\- Bonjour Lee, sourit Root avec indulgence.

\- Où est Sameen ? »

Décidément Shaw était populaire.

« Elle bosse, gamin, pas comme toi, répliqua Fusco à son fils.

\- Ce sont les vacances papa ! Il n'y a pas d'école, donc pas de travail.

\- Mouais, grommela son père peu convaincu par son argument.

\- Il faut que je vous quitte les enfants.

\- Ouais, ne t'attarde pas trop, lui conseilla Fusco. Ce n'est pas l'heure du déjeuner chez vous ?

\- Non.

\- Bah, qu'importe ! Pour un glouton, c'est toujours l'heure du déjeuner pour ces bestioles. Sameen doit posséder des ancêtres de cette race.

\- Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas là... glissa ironiquement Genrika revenue à de meilleurs sentiments.

\- Elle ne me fait pas peur ! crâna Fusco.

\- Menteur ! s'écrièrent les deux adolescents en même temps.

\- Il faut que je vous laisse, les coupa Root. Au revoir.

\- À bientôt Root, faites attention à vous, lui lança plus sérieusement Fusco. »

Root sourit en raccrochant. Ils étaient tous impayables. Elle se félicita que Lionel fût avec eux. Il savait détendre l'ambiance, ramener le sourire, même si elle savait qu'il en faudrait plus que cela pour mettre un peu de baume sur le cœur de Genrika. Mais Root savait que la jeune fille n'en voudrait pas à Shaw, l'attitude de celle-ci l'attristait plus qu'elle ne la mettait vraiment en colère.

.

 

Shaw se montra pourtant assez fine avec Alma. Les trois jeunes femmes et la petite fille se retrouvèrent pour le dîner. Elles optèrent pour un restaurant mexicain en centre-ville. Il y avait une terrasse fermée à l'arrière, la nourriture était abondante et l'ambiance pittoresque et sympathique. Un peu trop pour Shaw, mais Alma adora le grand écran sur lequel passaient des clips-vidéo, la décoration extravagante et colorée. Les murs étaient peints en rouge brique, en orange profond ou en vert bouteille. Des sombreros à piécettes d'argent, des céramiques, des tableaux de têtes de morts, des reproductions d'œuvres de Frida Kahlo, des drapeaux brésiliens, mexicains, canadiens servaient de décoration intérieure. Une grande fresque représentant un ensemble de mariachis ornait l'un des murs de la terrasse.

Maria se retrouva plongée dans l'ambiance exubérante qu'on pouvait trouver au Mexique et ses traits s'adoucirent. Un groupe vint se produire un plus tard sur la scène et entonna des succès hispanophones, majoritairement mexicains. Des tubes plutôt éclectiques : Cafe Tacuba, Julieta Venegas, Sophia Reyes, Luis Miguel, Zoé, Anna Belèm...

Shaw s'abîma dans la dégustation des spécialités proposées par le restaurant, des tacos et des grillades. Root, Maria et Alma se partagèrent des salades, des tacos et du riz. Alma s'émerveilla de l'appétit dont Shaw pouvait faire preuve et la regarda un moment les yeux ronds. Shaw se sentit observée et releva la tête.

« Quoi ?

\- Tu manges beaucoup, déclara Alma pleine de considération.

\- J'ai faim.

\- Tu as très faim, confirma Alma tandis que Root étouffait un rire.

\- Ouais, pas toi ? lui répondit Shaw tout en lançant un regard noir à Root.

\- Si.

\- Tiens, goûte ça, lui proposa Shaw en lui déposant dans son assiette un morceau de tacos. »

Alma se souvint de Shaw lui triant la nourriture chez les Mebêngôkres et s'empressa de manger sous son œil attentif. À peine la première bouchée avalée, la petite fille ouvrit la bouche en haletant et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Shaw se fendit d'une grimace.

« Sam, que lui as-tu donné ? lui demanda Root d'un ton suspicieux.

\- C'est fort... hoqueta l'enfant.

\- Alma ? s'inquiéta Maria.

\- Moins fort que ton chili Maman, lui affirma sa fille.

\- Vraiment ? l'interrogea la jeune Mexicaine d'un ton dubitatif.

\- Un peu plus, avoua Alma toute rouge.

\- Mange une cuillère de riz, lui conseilla sa mère.

\- C'est pas bon ? demanda Shaw.

\- Si, haleta l'enfant.

\- T'en veux encore ?

\- Non, merci.

\- Sam...

\- Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi Root ?

\- Non, c'est bon, battit Root en retraite. Je te remercie, je me débrouille très bien toute seule. »

Shaw retourna à son assiette. Maria soupira, mais ne dit rien. Elle regarda Root, Alma et se prit à sourire franchement. Elle trouva que Shaw s'en était plutôt intelligemment sortie en fin de compte. Parfois les enfants, elle le reconnaissait, avaient le don d'être... très agaçants. Et Alma, quand elle eut la bouche moins en feu, s'ébaudit à voix haute de la capacité qu'avait Shaw de manger très épicé.

« Comme toi, déclara-t-elle admirative à sa mère. »

Elles ne parlèrent pourtant pas beaucoup pendant le repas. Alma raconta surtout sa matinée avec Juan Ibanez. Le déjeuner, puis son après-midi avec sa mère ne lui avait apparemment pas suffi à épuiser le sujet. La petite fille et l'assistant de la jeune juge s'étaient promenés le long du fleuve. Alma avait regardé les bateaux aller et venir et les décrivit avec jubilation sans qu'aucune des trois jeunes femmes ne pût se faire une idée du moindre d'entre eux. Juan avait trouvé à louer un petit bateau et ils étaient partis en excursion sur le fleuve. Elle babillait, sautant du coq à l'âne, Maria lui posait parfois quelques questions pour savoir de quoi elle parlait vraiment. Root semblait suivre le fil de son discours avec beaucoup d'aisance et elle lui demanda des précisions sur la taille des poissons qu'elle avait vus, la couleur des bateaux.

« Vous êtes douée, s'étonna à un moment Maria.

\- Pour... ?

\- Avec les enfants.

\- J'ai été nurse française à un moment, mes références étaient excellentes, se vanta Root. J'ai fait des animations aussi. Dans des hôpitaux, des garderies, des écoles...

\- Ouais, elle s'affublait de costumes ridicules, intervint Shaw le nez dans son assiette. En plus, c'est une fichue psychanalyste, le genre que s'arrachent des angoissés plein de frics qui payent des fortunes pour qu'elle les écoute parler. »

Ces déclarations laissèrent la jeune juge pantoise. N'entendant pas de réaction, Shaw releva la tête.

« Mouchée Alvarez ?

\- Euh...

\- Cherchez pas, c'est un caméléon. Vous savez, ces bestioles idiotes qui se transforment en nappe à carreaux si vous les posez dessus...

\- Tu me flattes Sameen.

\- Je m'en garderais bien, c'est la vérité, c'est tout. »

Root tendit les jambes sous la table et les emmêla à celles de Shaw. Shaw grimaça, mais ne s'esquiva pas. Root les replia quelques minutes plus tard.

La discussion commença au dessert.

« Alma, ton billet d'avion a été réservé, lui annonça Maria Alvarez. Tu pars demain matin, je t'accompagnerai à l'aéroport. Une hôtesse de l'air s'occupera de toi jusqu'à ton arrivée à Ottawa. Ensuite, les amis de Root et de Sameen viendront te chercher et s'occuperont de toi. »

La petite fille regarda les deux jeunes femmes.

« Ils s'appellent Lionel et John, lui expliqua Root. Lionel est très gentil et surtout très drôle.

\- Ouais, un vrai clown... bougonna Shaw.

\- Il taquine beaucoup Sameen, plaisanta Root.

\- Pas autant que toi... maugréa Shaw. Mais c'est vrai, il est sympa, et John ne t'embêtera pas. Lee, le fils de Lionel, est aussi débile que son père version ado et Gen...

\- Zjen, c'est qui Zjen ? demanda Alma.

\- C'est une gamine, elle te racontera plein de trucs et t'en montrera encore plus.

\- C'est une grande ?

\- Bof... fit Shaw de mauvaise foi en haussant les épaules.

\- Alma, on vit dans une grande maison au milieu des bois, ajouta Root. Il y a un joli lac devant la maison, on peut même se baigner.

\- Je ne sais pas nager.

\- Gen t'apprendra, lui assura Shaw.

\- Vraiment ?! s'exclama l'enfant soudain très intéressée.

\- Ouais, tu lui diras que je t'ai dit qu'elle t'apprendrait et elle t'apprendra. »

Root émit un rire bref.

« Quoi ? demanda sèchement Shaw.

\- Tu es bien sûre de toi, lui dit Root.

\- Je sais qu'elle le fera si Alma lui dit que je lui ai dit qu'elle le ferait.

\- Même si Gen est fâchée contre toi ?

\- Pour quelle raison serait-elle fâchée contre moi ? s'étonna sincèrement Shaw. »

Genrika avait raison. Shaw était vraiment « _nulle_ ». Mais sa confiance aveugle en la jeune fille démontrait une grande estime pour elle. Genrika comprendrait le message si Alma le lui transmettait.

« Pour rien, esquiva Root. Alma, dis bien à Gen que Sameen lui demande de t'apprendre à nager, elle le fera.

\- Ouais et John, Lee et Fusco vous prêteront main-forte.

\- Oh ! Et tu sais, ajouta Root enthousiaste. Lionel emmène souvent Lee et Gen à la pêche. Ils ont des canoës. Et la forêt est si jolie. »

Root commença à lui raconter les animaux qu'on pouvait y rencontrer, Shaw se mêla soudain plus activement à la conversation, parla des ours noirs, des castors, des perdrix grises, des canards et des belettes, des traces qu'ils laissaient et qu'on pouvait rechercher. Alma les écoutait la bouche ouverte, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

« Vous connaissez tout ça ?

\- Root connaît bien, affirma Shaw. Elle m'a appris plein de trucs. John aussi. Si tu lui demande, il t'apprendra.

\- Et Lionel comme pêcheur, connaît bien le milieu aquatique, surenchérit Root. Tous les animaux qui vivent dans l'eau. Les poissons, mais aussi les oiseaux et les grenouilles. »

Maria se détendit sur le dossier de sa chaise. Alma ne poserait plus aucune difficulté à partir sans elle. Les deux jeunes femmes lui avaient présenté un voyage au pays des merveilles. L'enfant avait aimé le village mebêngôkre, la vie dans la nature. Root et Shaw lui faisaient miroiter des aventures aussi passionnantes et, pour une enfant qui rêvait déjà de devenir vétérinaire, quoi de mieux que d'aller dans un endroit habité par une riche faune en compagnie d'hommes qui lui feraient découvrir les secrets cachés de la forêt ?

Alma se tut soudain, sa mine s'assombrit et elle se mit à se mâchonner les lèvres. Elle regarda sa mère par en dessous. Une question la travaillait. Plusieurs. Elle porta son regard sur Shaw, puis sur Root et lui sourit timidement.

« Mmm... fit celle-ci l'air inspiré. Alma, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on allait choisir ensemble une glace au comptoir ? »

La petite fille hocha la tête. Root échangea un regard de connivence avec Maria, elle soupçonnait que la petite s'inquiétât de problèmes pragmatiques. Elle n'avait que deux ans et demi. Elle était très attachée à sa mère et certains problèmes de la vie quotidienne qu'elle gérait très bien avec elle dans le secret de sa vie privée, prenaient soudain une dimension inquiétante. Comment ferait-elle avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas ?

Root savait ce qui la tracassait. Elle l'emmena dehors. Elle lui parla de Fusco, qu'elle jugeait le mieux à même de palier aux inquiétudes de l'enfant et avec la permission de la fillette, elle l'appela.

« Lionel ?

\- Hé... encore toi ? Que me vaut cet honneur ?

\- Tu sais qu'on va vous envoyer une petite fille ?

\- Ouais, la famille s'agrandit... Sameen nous a balancé la nouvelle cet après-midi peu après que tu nous aies appelés. D'ailleurs, je me suis bien gardé d'en parler à Gen, pas pour l'arrivée de la petite, mais du fait que Sameen n'ait pas demandé à lui parler. Alma, deux ans et demi, bientôt trois. Toute mignonne et toute gentille. Shaw ne l'a pas vraiment présentée comme cela, mais c'est ce que j'ai compris de ce qu'elle nous a raconté. Athéna nous a aussi envoyé des informations complémentaires.

\- Lionel, elle s'inquiète. Elle est contente de venir, mais c'est une enfant. Certains petits détails de la vie quotidienne...

\- Ah... Euh... tu veux que je joue au Papa gâteau ?

\- Tu sauras ?

\- J'ai changé plus d'une couche à Lee, je lui ai donné son bain et je lui ai appris à marcher autant que l'a fait sa mère. Je n'ai jamais cru qu'un père n'avait pas à s'occuper de ses enfants. Laisse-moi lui parler. Elle est à côté de toi pas vrai ?

\- Oui. Alma ? Lionel veut te parler. »

L'enfant prit le téléphone. Elle écouta sérieusement son correspondant. Quand Root la vit murmurer dedans en utilisant sa main pour que personne ne l'entende, Root s'éloigna suffisamment pour que l'enfant sentît son intimité préservée. La conversation dura sept minutes, puis la petite fille hocha gravement la tête et se retourna vers Root en lui tendant le téléphone.

« Il veut te parler.

\- Lionel ?

\- C'est bon Root. On s'arrangera tous les deux. Elle m'a l'air futé.

\- Elle tient cela de sa mère et Alma adore Sameen...

\- Oh... encore une fan de Cap-Doc... se désola-t-il dramatiquement. C'est une calamité ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur fait ?

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas.

\- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?

\- C'est juste Sameen. Son charme naturel. Pourquoi l'aimes-tu, toi ?

\- Moi ?!

\- Lionel ! le morigéna Root.

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas non plus. Enfin si, il y a des tas de raisons, mais on...

\- … pourrait en parler toute la nuit ? suggéra Root.

\- Mmm, acquiesça Fusco. Si en plus tu as des détails croustillants...

\- Lionel ! s'offusqua Root.

\- Excuse-moi, mais c'était trop tentant, rit Fusco. En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas pour Alma. Tu peux aussi rassurer sa mère. Elle peut m'appeler quand elle veut.

\- Je lui dirai. Merci Lionel.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Crunchy... Et euh... Sameen ? Ça va ? Elle ne nous a pas vraiment fait de confidences quand elle nous a appelés.

\- Ça ira mieux quand on aura fini.

\- Okay, faites gaffe à vous. »

Il raccrocha. Root et Alma retournèrent rejoindre Shaw et Alvarez après un passage à la case glace comme l'avait promis Root à l'enfant. Les deux jeunes femmes buvaient une bière en s'observant, sans aménité. Elles étaient étranges toutes les deux, jugea Root amusée. Alma alla s'installer sur les genoux de sa mère et enfouit la tête dans son cou.

« Il est gentil Lionel, murmura-t-elle. Je serai sage. »

Maria l'embrassa sur la tête et lança à Root un regard reconnaissant.

« Vous pourrez les appeler quand vous voulez. Lionel comme Alma.

\- Merci. »

Alma s'alourdit très vite dans les bras de sa mère et les trois jeunes femmes décidèrent de rentrer.

.

 

Le mardi matin Alma fit des adieux sérieux à sa mère.

« Maintenant, on n'a pas intérêt à se planter, murmura la jeune juge en voyant sa fille disparaître en trottinant aux côtés de l'hôtesse qui lui tenait la main.

\- On ne se plantera pas, assura Shaw avec détermination.

\- Je vous fais confiance, déclara Alvarez les yeux fixés sur le couloir qu'avait emprunté Alma. »

Shaw se mordit un coin de la lèvre inférieure, elle aurait aimé apporter du réconfort à la jeune femme, mais elle ne trouva ni les mots, ni les gestes qui auraient pu l'aider. Root profita de l'instant de flottement provoqué par leur échange pour se placer entre elles et leur prendre le bras. Shaw se renfrogna aussitôt, le geste lui rappelait comment Root les avaient traînées elle et Alvarez dans le _Bonefish Grill_ de Secaucus en arrivant à New-York. Elle revoyait dans les moindres détails la robe Eli Saab, les Louboutin assortis, comment Root resplendissait. Comment elle jouissait de sa grâce, de sa beauté et plus encore, de son escorte. Shaw et Alvarez. Chacune, toute en noir, servant de faire-valoir à cette insupportable et si séduisante gravure de mode haute-couture. Root se pencha à son oreille.

« Tu te souviens de la même chose que moi, lui susurra-t-elle. Dommage, que je ne sois pas mieux habillée... »

Shaw tenta de lui échapper. Root resserra sa prise sur son bras.

« Ensemble, nous allons faire de grandes choses, dit-elle d'un ton guilleret. »

Elle les entraîna jusqu'à un taxi. S'assit entre elles sur la banquette arrière, et devant leur mines sombres, plaça ses bras autour de leurs épaules. Elle les serra tout à coup contre elle, leur donna un baiser bruyant à chacune sur la joue et les morigéna.

« Arrêtez de bouder toutes les deux. Tout se passera bien.

\- Tu m'as déjà dit ça une fois, dit Shaw d'une voix lugubre.

\- Ce n'était pas réel Sameen. Et là, c'est nous qui menons la danse. Tu m'as toujours affirmé que le moral était primordial lors d'une opération. Je t'avoue que c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais essuyé d'échec, conclue-t-elle d'un ton suffisant.

\- Normal, t'es tarée. Et tu es toujours tellement sûre de toi.

\- Tu crois que c'est un défaut ? Qu'en pensez-vous Maria ?

\- C'est une qualité, souffla la jeune juge.

\- Sam ?

\- Ta gueule Root.

\- J'ai raison ou pas ? insista Root.

\- Évidemment que tu as raison, admit Shaw.

\- Ah, je le savais, répondit Root joyeusement. On rentre, on s'occupe de Juan et on rejoint notre avion.

\- Faudra manger avant, déclara Shaw.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Tu vas piloter Root. Il y a une heure de vol jusqu'à Manáo, mais ensuite, il y en a plus de sept jusqu'à Bogotá. Tu ne peux pas partir le ventre vide.

\- Vous pilotez aussi les avions ? s'étonna Alvarez.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, clama Root arborant un air faraud. Contrairement aux hélicoptères que j'ai appris à piloter sur le tas, j'ai un vrai brevet pour les avions.

\- Ouais, ben ça m'étonnerait... répliqua Shaw »

Maria pâlit.

« C'est un as, la rassura Shaw. Elle est tarée, mais c'est un excellent pilote.

\- Tu es trop mignonne Sam, déclara Root ravie du compliment en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Achète-toi un nounours Root, grommela Shaw en se débattant.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit que j'en avais déjà un et que... Aïïïe ! »

Shaw l'avait pincée douloureusement à la taille.

« Elle est timi... Ouch ! l'arrêta un coup de coude dans le creux du plexus solaire. »

Root se plia en deux, la respiration coupée.

« Un peu de silence... lança Shaw par-dessus Root à Alvarez ébahie par la tournure qu'avait pris leur conversation. Ça fait du bien non ?

\- Tu me paieras ça Sam, râla Root.

\- Pff, souffla Shaw en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Root sourit la tête cachée dans ses genoux, elle avait atteint son objectif. Douloureusement certes, mais elle l'avait atteint quand même. Shaw avait dépassé son humeur sombre. Et elle savait qu'elle avait détourné les pensées d'Alvarez de la même manière.

...

 

Juan fut drogué. Athéna lui avait concocté un puissant cocktail dont Root avait été chargée de trouver les ingrédients. Deux cocktails.

Le premier lui ferait suivre les ordres que lui donnerait Root : prendre le volant d'un 4x4 de location, partir pour Rodopolis à quatre heures de route de Santarèm. S'arrêter cinq kilomètres après sur la route d'Altamira, s'injecter le deuxième cocktail qui oblitérerait sa mémoire proche et dans la minute qui lui resterait avant qu'il ne perde conscience, écraser la voiture dans un accident en veillant à ne pas se mettre en danger de mort.

Root avait expliqué dans les grandes lignes le plan à Juan Ibanez. Il avait regardé sa patronne.

« Root, vous êtes sûre que c'est prudent ? s'inquiéta Maria Alvarez.

\- Nous en avons parlé longuement Sameen et moi. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer sa vie, ni celle de sa famille. Il doit vraiment oublier. Pas faire semblant. Juan, vous ne vous souviendrez jamais de ce qui s'est passé ces dix derniers jours, vous ne vous souviendrez plus de moi ou de Sam. Vous vous souviendrez être parti avec Maria, être allé dans le village. Et c'est tout. Rien ne pourra vous ramener le reste en mémoire. Aucun produit. C'est le prix de votre sécurité, de celle de votre femme, mais aussi de celle de vos enfants et de vos petits-enfants.

\- Madame... ? fit Juan Ibanez en se tournant vers sa patronne.

\- Faites-leur confiance.

\- D'accord.

\- Nous nous reverrons ? demanda-t-il encore à la jeune juge.

\- Je l'espère bien Juan, lui dit gentiment Maria.

\- Allez-y alors, déclara l'assistant en relevant sa manche et en tendant son bras. »

Root le piqua. Il sombra dans l'inconscience, puis elle l'appela et lui donna les instructions qu'il devait suivre, elle les lui fit répéter. Elle le conduisit alors à la voiture, resta avec lui le temps qu'il la démarre. Elle vérifia qu'il avait compris comment il devait rejoindre le lieu désigné pour l'accident, lui souhaita bon voyage et descendit de voiture.

Tout le monde était en sécurité. L'opération « _Chihuahua_ » pouvait commencer.

 

* * *

 

Elles voyageaient depuis presque cinq heures. Deux heures encore avant d'atterrir à Bogotá et de retrouver les Russes.

Shaw dormait. Elle profitait de ce que le voyage soit entre les mains de Root, du fait qu'elle n'avait à prendre soin ni de personne, ni de rien. De plus, sa nuit précédente avait été agitée. L'imminence de sa confrontation avec L'Imitateur l'avait perturbée. La peur inavouée que les événements ne dérapassent, qu'Alvarez n'en sortît pas en aussi bon état que Shaw le lui avait promis.

Root l'avait reçue dans ses bras au premier cauchemar, mais Shaw après s'être assurée que la jeune femme s'était rendormie, l'avait laissée seule dans son lit. Elle avait récupéré un oreiller, une couverture et s'était couchée par terre. Athéna seule lui avait tenu compagnie et Shaw s'était débattue entre ses cauchemars, sa volonté de ne pas dormir, son sommeil et ses insomnies. Root ne lui avait fait aucune remarque le matin en la découvrant la mine crayeuse et allongée à même le sol. Elle s'était juste fendue d'un regard, d'un baiser léger sur la joue et d'un « merci » murmuré doucement quand elle était venue se brosser les dents en sa compagnie dans la salle de bain.

.

 

Maria Alvarez tapait la suite de son rapport sur l'ordinateur de Root. Elle se leva à un moment pour se rendre aux toilettes, observa Shaw qui dormait et passa son chemin.

Elle s'étira en revenant à sa place et décida de naviguer un peu sur Internet. Root lui avait laissé son ordinateur pour travailler ou surfer sur la toile durant le voyage. Le réseau était sécurisé, mais la jeune femme lui avait fermement réitéré son interdiction de se rendre sur ses boîtes courriels ou ses espaces personnels, que ce soient ceux d'un magasin en ligne, de sa banque, ou de son bureau.

« De toute façon, l'accès des sites répertorié dans vos onglets vous est interdit, lui avait déclaré Root..

\- Mes onglets ?

\- Oui, ceux de vos ordinateurs.

\- Mais... »

Root l'avait regardée d'un air narquois.

« Je ne ferai rien de stupide, lui avait assuré la jeune juge.

\- Il le vaudrait mieux pour nous tous. »

.

 

Elle voulait voir un peu comment le monde tournait.

Soudain, elle ouvrit une page et lâcha une bordée de jurons en espagnol, puis se tut. Elle blêmit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ? Elle sentit les griffes de l'angoisse et de la peur se refermer sur sa poitrine. C'était horrible. Elle chercha d'autres articles et les lut avec une fascination morbide.

Elle referma soudain le capot de l'ordinateur, ferma les yeux et sentant la panique l'envahir se força à respirer lentement et profondément.

« Alvarez ? »

La jeune juge sursauta et laissa échapper un cri d'effroi.

« Hé, c'est moi, grogna Shaw. Pas le grand méchant loup. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

\- Je... Rien.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? lâcha Shaw durement. »

Les jurons d'Alvarez l'avaient réveillée. Elle s'était penchée pour regarder la jeune femme et l'avait trouvée plongée dans la lecture de son écran. Son air terrifié l'avait interloquée et elle avait décidé d'aller voir ce qui semblait l'avoir autant bouleversée.

Maria la regarda incertaine. Elle aurait voulu être ailleurs que sous le regard suspicieux et curieux de Shaw. Que Root fût là. Et puis, elle lut une certaine inquiétude dans les yeux de la jeune femme qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur.

« Sameen, je... il... C'est... balbutia-t-elle. »

Shaw fronça les sourcils, surprise par l'embarras et la mine ravagée de la jeune femme.

« Maria... »

Elle s'assit en face d'elle.

« Okay, racontez-moi. »

La jeune juge leva les yeux sur elle et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Shaw tendit le bras par-dessus la table et posa une main sur l'une des siennes.

« Allez... Crachez le morceau. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

\- Le _Chirurgien_...

\- Quoi le _Chirurgien_ ?

\- Il... »

Maria la regarda et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

« Venez à côté de moi, lui demanda Alvarez en se glissant sur l'autre siège pour laisser la place à Shaw. »

Shaw inquiète, se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le siège libéré. Maria ouvrit le capot de son ordinateur, cliqua sur le nom de Root. La page sauta au visage de Shaw. Elle n'émit aucun cri, aucun juron, mais Maria vit sa posture se raidir, ses yeux se charger d'orage. Shaw se mit à naviguer de journaux en journaux. Partout, la nouvelle sensationnelle de « _dernière minute_ » s'étalait, accompagnée de son nom inscrit en caractère gras. Du lieu du crime. Bishop.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda Maria après un grand silence.

\- Je... »

Et puis Shaw se souvint de la jeune fille. Deux ans auparavant, ils avaient tenté de la sauver. Finch l'avait laissée rejoindre les rangs de Samaritain, invoquant son « _libre arbitre_ ». Pff, quel hypocrite ! Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonnée ? Elle avait à peine vingt ou vingt-deux ans. Elle avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture. C'était un génie. Tout ce qu'il racontait sur elle dans les articles... Elle ressemblait à... Root.

Shaw n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Finch si attaché à sauver tous ses précieux numéros avait fait une exception envers elle. Il est vrai qu'il adorait les exceptions quand elles servaient son intérêt. Pas de libre-arbitre pour les numéros, pas de libre-arbitre pour Athéna. On ne tuait pas, sauf si sa chérie se trouvait en danger, pensa Shaw avec mépris et colère. Maintenant, elle venait de trouver la réponse. Finch ne voulait pas d'une deuxième Root dans le paysage de sa Machine. Qui sait quelles relations Claire Mahoney et Root auraient pu développer.

Dix ans d'écart. Le même cerveau de génie, la même passion des piratages, du monde virtuel, la même détermination, le même amour du défi... le même fanatisme. Finch avait eu peur, il avait dû se dire que Samaritain s'occuperait de la jeune fille et que, vu le penchant qu'il avait à sacrifier ses agents, elle finirait bien par se retrouver dans un cercueil. Les gens trop intelligents, trop dévoués, finissaient souvent ainsi. Finch avait bien joué son coup. Elle était morte. De la pire des manières. Sacrifiée, mais pourquoi ?

« Sameen, que représente cette jeune fille pour vous ? demanda Alvarez.

\- C'est un message...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Root.

\- Root ?

\- Root est née à Bishop et elles... elles se ressemblent. Mahoney aurait pu être sa petite sœur ou son élève. Et euh...

\- Sameen... l'appela Maria Alvarez dans un murmure.

\- Oui.

\- Je... j'ai peur, je... c'est... »

Shaw se mordit la lèvre inférieure en jurant silencieusement, elle se tourna légèrement vers Alvarez et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune juge se serra contre elle, cherchant du réconfort.

Attachée, elle serait attachée comme dans ses rêves, comme elle l'avait été dix-sept auparavant. Shaw la laissa pleurer sans rien dire, pas très à l'aise. Elle se sentait aussi responsable et sans qu'elle se l'avoue, serrer Alvarez contre elle lui apportait de la quiétude. Elle se sentait à sa place. Le sentiment lui semblait étrange, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle y trouvait du réconfort. Il y avait tant de haine déversée sur elle dans les journaux, tellement de mensonges. De violence. Mais plus que cela Shaw pour une fois se disait qu'elle avait trouvé la bonne réponse face à la détresse d'Alvarez. Peut-être grâce à Root, à Gen ou même à Reese, elle avait su réagir au bon moment, de la façon qui convenait, qu'attendait Alvarez. Elle l'avait surtout fait en toute connaissance de cause. Et elle gérait plutôt bien pour l'instant... enfin si Maria ne lui pleurait pas trop longtemps dessus en la serrant comme un ours en peluche.

Quand la jeune juge se calma, elle desserra son étreinte et resta la tête sur l'épaule de Shaw, celle-ci lui tapota maladroitement le dos.

« Je veillerai sur vous Maria. Nous veillerons sur vous. Je ne laisserai jamais Alma devenir orpheline. Je les descendrai tous. »

La jeune femme se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous avez une drôle de façon de rassurer les gens... Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, l'air coupable de s'être ainsi laissée aller.

\- Ne le soyez pas, lui affirma Shaw. »

Maria jeta un œil sur l'écran noir.

« C'est monstrueux.

\- Ouais.

\- Qui est-ce ? »

Shaw lui expliqua.

« Il est prêt à tuer ses propres agents...

\- Il tue des innocents, des enfants. Il s'en fout.

\- Vous êtes... »

Shaw la regarda l'air sombre. Alvarez ne sut lui avouer ce qu'elle pensait. Elle sentait Shaw en colère et fragile. Elle l'admirait. Non, se reprit Maria, elle l'estimait et elle l'aimait. En moins de deux semaines cette femme avait réussi à conquérir son cœur. Pas comme une amante, comme une amie. Alvarez la considérait comme une amie. Très proche. Ou peut-être plus que comme une amie, ce n'était pas très clair.

« Vous voulez laisser tomber ? lui demanda doucement Shaw.

\- Non.

\- Okay. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses l'une à côté de l'autre.

« Vous pouvez me laisser, Sameen. Ça va mieux. Je vous remercie.

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Oui.

\- Maria, ne jouez pas à l'idiote, si ça ne va pas... euh...

\- Je sais Sameen, merci.

\- Okay. »

Shaw se leva et partit rejoindre Root dans le cockpit.

« Bonjour mon cœur, l'accueillit celle-ci toute joyeuse de la voir. C'est gentil de venir... Sam ...? Ça va ? »

Shaw haussa les épaules. Elle s'assit sur le siège vacant du co-pilote. Root lui prit la main.

« Raconte-moi Sameen, l'encouragea Root. »

Shaw dégagea sa main et renversa sa tête en arrière sur le siège en fermant les yeux. Elle inspira doucement. Root ne la poussa pas à la confidence, elle attendit. Shaw se mit à parler, de façon décousue, envahie par une colère froide. Elle cracha sur Finch, avoua son inquiétude pour Alvarez, jura contre Samaritain, voua aux gémonies l'Imitateur. Lui demanda enfin si elle se souvenait de Claire Mahoney. Puis, elle raconta dans les moindres détails ce qu'elle avait lu dans les journaux sur la toile...

« On va mettre un terme à tout ça Sameen, lui dit Root d'un ton déterminé. »

Shaw hocha la tête.

 

* * *

 

À Bogotá, elles retrouvèrent les Russes. Les deux groupes s'observèrent. Maria assista avec curiosité à leur rencontre. Shaw lui avait expliqué dans les grandes lignes qui ils étaient, comment elle les connaissait. Comment Anna Borissnova la connaissait. Mais c'était quand même une rencontre incroyable. Comme la sienne avec les deux jeunes femmes.

Shaw et Root ne manifestèrent aucune surprise, mais eux les regardaient avec curiosité. Le grand géant blond et la jeune femme de leur équipe dévisagèrent Root qui arborait un petit air séducteur et satisfait. Un autre, s'attarda sur Shaw et celle-ci finit par le saluer d'un :

« Matveïtch, heureuse de vous voir.

\- Moi aussi Madame. »

Le dernier semblait croire la scène irréelle. Shaw donna abruptement le signal de départ et ils rejoignirent leur jet. Le pilote après s'être enquis de Ballart, s'excusa auprès d'Anna Borissnova et lui annonça que l'équipage prévu avait subi un empoisonnement alimentaire et se retrouvait dans l'incapacité d'assurer le vol. Lui, le co-pilote et le steward avaient été détachés de leur propre compagnie pour assurer leur voyage.

« Bien payé ? demanda ironiquement Shaw.

\- Oui, se troubla le pilote.

\- Vous le méritez, affirma Anna Borissnova. Y a-t-il d'autres changements ?

\- Non, Madame. Les horaires seront strictement respectés.

\- Bien, je vous remercie Commandant.

\- Je vous en prie Madame, répondit poliment le pilote. »

Ils atterrirent sans encombre à Chihuahua le mercredi matin à huit heures.

 

* * *

 

Maria Alvarez fut livrée comme un paquet, bien ficelée, par Anna Borissnova et ses trois camarades. Elle n'avait pas besoin de jouer le rôle de la victime terrorisée. Elle l'était. Elle avait jeté un regard angoissé et plein d'espoir à Root, puis à Shaw quand elle les avait quittées.

Shaw s'était chargée elle-même de l'attacher dans l'avion. Un travail de vrai pro jugèrent les Russes. Pourtant Shaw avait veillé à ce que ses liens ne meurtrissent pas trop la jeune Mexicaine. Et elle avait encouragé la jeune femme à boire. Elle lui avait mis le goulot d'une bouteille de Whisky sur les lèvres.

…

« Allez-y... si vous êtes bourrée, vous y verrez moins clair.

\- Vous vous moquez ?

\- Non. »

Shaw leva la bouteille, l'alcool brûla la gorge de la jeune Mexicaine.

« Désolée, s'excusa Shaw. Il n'y avait pas de tequila dans le bar, de toute façon, je n'avais pas de quoi la préparer comme vous l'aimez.

\- Parce que vous savez... toussa Maria cherchant à retrouver son souffle.

\- Oui, la coupa Shaw. Je vous promets une tournée après ça... si vous ne me draguez pas ensuite, grimaça Shaw. »

Maria resta bouche bée avant de se reprendre et de se décider à répondre. Mais Root intervint avant qu'elle ne pût émettre le moindre son.

« C'est si chou de ta part Sam ! s'extasia-t-elle. »

L'expression de Shaw en entendant la réplique déclencha le rire de la jeune juge ligotée. Shaw la regarda interloquée, fronça les sourcils, se retourna vers Root qui lui dédia un clin d'œil, puis revint à Maria qui pleurait de rire.

« Mais vous êtes débiles toutes les deux, c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Shaw ne sachant trop quelle attitude adopter.

\- Sameen, vous... s'étouffa de rire la jeune juge.

\- Allez embarquez-là ! ronchonna Shaw à Anna Borissnova qui se retenait de sourire.

\- Root ? Sameen ? se retourna soudain Alvarez juste avant de passer la porte. S'il m'arrive quelque chose...

\- Il ne vous arrivera rien Alvarez, je n'aurai rien à dire à Alma, maugréa Shaw. Vous lui direz vous-même. Vous êtes sa mère, on ne va pas lui transmettre vos stupides messages d'amour.

\- D'accord, sourit pauvrement Alvarez. »

\- Tout en délicatesse mon cœur ! ne put s'empêcher d'observer Root.

\- Elle allait se mettre à chialer, si elle avait commencé, se justifia Shaw. C'était bien la peine de la faire rire à mes dépends si dix secondes après, elle se transformait en Madeleine dégoulinante de morve.

\- Tu m'étonneras toujours par ton sens inné de l'image poétique.

\- Ah, Ah... J'avais pitié d'Anna, elle porte une jolie chemise, Maria l'aurait ruinée en lui pleurnichant dessus, s'essaya Shaw au sarcasme.

\- Tu es très attentionnée avec les représentantes du sexe féminin en ce moment... déclara lentement Root avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Root, putain, tu ne veux pas te taire ?! râla Shaw réalisant avec irritation qu'elle venait une fois encore de se faire moucher.

\- Je ne suis pas excessivement jal...

\- Root !

\- J'avoue qu'Anna est séduisante aussi. Tu préfères qui ? Elle ou Maria ?

\- Root ! Merde. Je préfère Matveïtch. Voilà, t'es contente ?!

\- Ah ! ton penchant pour les beaux ténébreux mystérieux, aux traits anguleux, à la musculature nerveuse, au beau petit...

\- Root ! »

Shaw lui plaqua la main sur la bouche pour la faire taire.

« Tu es infernale, pourquoi tu me cherches ?

\- Parce que je t'aime bien, avoua Root d'un air penaud en repoussant la main de Shaw. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Shaw maugréa des paroles inintelligibles et se dirigea prudemment vers le hublot du sas d'entrée du jet. Root vint se placer derrière elle.

« Tu m'en veux ? murmura Root d'un ton coupable.

\- Shhh, souffla Shaw en lui mettant deux doigts sur les lèvres sans la regarder. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Elle fit soudain porter le poids de son corps sur l'arrière et se colla à Root qui se retint d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle.

« Non, mais t'es chiante parfois, grogna Shaw. »

Root l'embrassa dans le cou. Shaw refit basculer son poids sur l'avant et Root s'écarta pour lui laisser de l'espace.

 

* * *

 

Maria n'était pas rentrée chez elle depuis des années. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé y revenir dans de telles conditions... Quoique ses démêlés avec les Cartels eussent pu l'y conduire.

Leur avion était attendu et une grosse berline s'avança dès que la porte du jet s'ouvrit. Les Russes descendirent la passerelle, encadrant étroitement Alvarez. Un homme sortit de la berline et vint à leur rencontre.

\- C'est le paquet ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, confirma Anna Borissnova.

\- C'est bon, on prend le relais.

\- Hors de question !

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna l'homme.

\- Je suis allée au fin fond de la jungle amazonienne pour récupérer cette femme. Je me suis fait bouffer par des moustiques, des sauvages ont tué six de mes hommes, à moitié détruit l'hélico qui devait me ramener vers la civilisation. J'ai cru que j'allais rester coincée là-bas. J'ai mis un temps fou pour localiser ma cible. Je ne la lâche pas. On m'a dit que je devais la remettre à Jeremy Lambert. C'est vous ?

\- Non.

\- Alors donnez-moi les clefs de votre voiture et l'adresse où vous deviez vous rendre. Maintenant !

\- Mes ordres...

\- Je vais vous dire, le coupa la voix glaciale d'Anna Borissnova. Je ne risquerais jamais de ne pas livrer en main propre un paquet dont j'ai la charge. Je tiens à ma peau. Si ça ne te plaît pas, je te descends. »

Un râle se fit entendre derrière eux. L'homme se retourna et découvrit un des agents qui l'accompagnait pendre misérablement à deux pieds au-dessus du sol, le cou serré dans la poigne solide d'un géant blond. Nuque brisée. Le géant sourit et relâcha sa proie. L'homme tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? demanda Anna Borissnova d'une voix vénéneuse. »

L'homme suffoqua. Un couteau lui entamait déjà la peau de la gorge et il sentait le sang chaud commencer à perler.

« Oui... articula-t-il avec difficulté.

\- Bien, sourit Anna méchamment. Alors accouche ! Je l'emmène où ?

\- Je peux vous y conduire. »

Anna Borissnova hésita. C'était peut-être mieux, l'homme leur servirait de couverture.

« C'est d'accord, accepta-t-elle en rangeant son couteau dans la poche de son pantalon. Dis à tes camarades de descendre et de s'éloigner de la voiture. Lionne, tu conduis, ordonna-t-elle à Alioukine qui, elle le savait, parlait couramment le français. Toi, tu t'assieds devant avec lui. Hilal, assied-toi derrière lui. Allez, on y va. »

Maria ne broncha pas durant tout le temps de l'échange. Le meurtre lui semblait anodin à côté de ce qui l'attendait, de ce dont étaient capable Samaritain et ses agents, à côté de ce qu'elle avait déjà vu dans sa vie. Tout se passa comme la jeune Russe l'avait ordonné. Les portières claquèrent et la voiture s'éloigna.

Les agents de Samaritain regagnèrent le terminal de l'aéroport, prirent un taxi et se rendirent dans une planque qu'ils possédaient en centre-ville. Ils ne pensèrent pas à fouiller le jet qui avait amené ceux qu'ils croyaient être Ballart et ce qui restait de son équipe.

...

 

« Tout se déroule comme prévu, chuchota Root.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu as bien jugé Anna, apprécia Root.

\- Tu en as douté ? répliqua Shaw offensée.

\- Non, c'est juste une constatation. Elle assure.

\- Elle a quand même intérêt à mieux assurer que quand elle s'est fait coincer par Reese et Fusco.

\- Mmm, fit Root pensive.

\- Quoi « Mmm » ?

\- Rien, je me disais...

\- … qu'elle n'avait rien d'une débutante et que leurs explications étaient bancales ?

\- Oui.

\- Un coup tordu d'Athéna, déclara Shaw d'un ton courroucé.

\- Sameen ! protesta Athéna.

\- Tu me caches quelque chose, déclara Shaw d'un ton sans réplique. »

Root se pinça les lèvres.

« Est-ce vraiment le moment ? demanda Athéna.

\- Non, concéda Shaw.

\- Écoutez, je ne peux pas vous assister comme en temps normal. J'ai réussi à m'introduire dans les réseaux, le travail que tu as fait, a aussi été efficace Root, mais nous ne pouvons pas risquer d'éveiller la suspicion de Samaritain.

\- Quand l'Imitateur est hors service, annonça Root d'un air déterminé. Il va falloir qu'on s'attelle à détruire Samaritain Aty. Je travaillerai d'arrache-pied vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec toi, pour toi.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que Sameen apprécie, avança Athéna pour Root seule. »

Root regarda Shaw qui affichait un air contrarié... très contrarié. Furieux.

« Je garderai un peu de temps pour m'occuper de toi mon cœur, fit-elle séductrice.

\- Je m'en fous de ça ! cracha Shaw hargneusement.

\- Ah oui ? répondit Root ingénument.

\- T'es vraiment con. »

Root se troubla. La réplique avait été cinglante.

« Sameen ? l'appela-t-elle doucement.

\- Laisse-moi.

\- Je ne suis pas une fanatique Sam, lui affirma Root qui savait qu'une partie de la colère de Shaw venait de ce qu'elle la croyait capable de mettre ses paroles en acte, de se consacrer jusqu'à l'épuisement au combat contre Samaritain, à s'oublier complètement, à oublier le monde, tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

\- Si.

\- Non, murmura Root. Je veux juste en finir avec lui.

\- Tu es prête à... Shaw n'acheva pas sa phrase et ses poings se refermèrent sur ses paumes.

\- À mourir ? Oui, c'est vrai, concéda Root. Mais c'est vraiment ça qui t'inquiète ?

\- Lâche-moi, Root ! On a autre chose à faire. »

Elles se tenaient debout près du hublot du sas d'entrée, Shaw voulut s'éloigner, prendre ses distances, mais Root lui barra le passage. Shaw leva sur elle un regard vindicatif.

Root la dévisagea attentivement, elle avait tapé juste. Sa dernière question avait été reçue comme une gifle. Ce n'était pas tant sa mort que la perspective de la perdre qui rendait Shaw si sombre. Peut-être aussi s'inquiétait-elle pour elle, mais surtout Shaw redoutait de revivre sa perte. Sa mort. Peut-être même, cela allait-il plus loin. Shaw avait peur d'être délaissée, mise à l'écart, abandonnée.

« Sameen... »

Shaw tourna son regard vers elle.

« Je... commença Root. »

Quelle était la bonne phrase à dire, là, maintenant ? Celle qui redonnerait confiance à Shaw. Qui oblitérerait ses peurs ? Un mot peut-être suffirait.

« Ensemble. »

Un regard noir, un gouffre. Au fond, y naquit une étincelle qui remonta vivement à la surface. Root présenta sa main. Shaw la saisit et le gouffre se referma sous leurs pieds.

 

 

 


	31. L'appât

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **TaTchou** pour ses relectures._

* * *

 

 

 

Root et Shaw suivaient le parcours des Russes et d'Alvarez sur le détecteur que leur avait fourni Anna Borissnova. La jeune Russe portait sur elle le traqueur passif auquel le détecteur était relié. L'idéal eût été qu'il fût placé sur Alvarez, mais le risque qu'il fût découvert se trouvait trop élevé.

La stratégie mise au point par Shaw n'avait rien de vraiment subtil. La première phase seule l'était. Pour le reste, elle comptait sur la coordination de leur équipe et les compétences militaires de chacun de ses membres. Exceptée Root, cette tarée n'en possédait pas. Mais cela ne revêtait aucune espèce d'importance parce que Root n'en avait pas besoin. Elle savait se montrer aussi létale qu'un commando au grand complet et Shaw ne se serait jamais permise de lui reprocher de ne pas avoir suivi une formation militaire. Root valait n'importe quel membre des forces spéciales. Shaw lui reprochait seulement d'être bien trop souvent désinvolte, mais depuis que Root avait organisé son évasion, qu'elle y avait survécu et lui avait sauvé la vie au Kurdistan, Shaw estimait qu'elle n'avait plus aucun droit à lui donner des leçons .

La seconde partie de l'opération consistait à une attaque frontale et massive.

La première partie, elle, concernait Maria Alvarez. Athéna n'avait jamais pu localiser l'Imitateur, elle ne connaissait même pas son identité. L'Intelligence Artificielle ne les avait pas encore laissées et, tandis que Root conduisait, Shaw lui posa la question. Devant son aveu d'ignorance, Shaw traita Athéna de vieux programme obsolète et de boîte de conserve rouillée. Il pouvait être n'importe qui, n'importe quelle personne que Shaw connaissait ou pas. La seule certitude résidait dans le fait que c'était un dangereux psychopathe, qu'il vouait une admiration malsaine à Shaw et qu'il rêvait certainement de l'impressionner. Il la considérait comme son maître et l'élève aspirait à dépasser son maître.

« Et après ? demanda Shaw.

\- Après Sameen ? À ton avis ? Quel peut être son ultime fantasme ?

\- Me faire un cours. M'édifier. Sa victime ultime, c'est moi.

\- Ce qui n'arrivera jamais.

\- Ouais, je l'aurai descendu avant.

\- Peut-être... mais si ce n'est pas le cas et que tu te faisais prendre, Samaritain ne lui permettrait pas de te toucher, il ne le laissera pas exercer le rituel des _100 bouteilles de bières_ sur toi. J'ai effectué...

\- Tu peux te garder tes simulations et tes calculs de probabilité Athéna, la coupa durement Shaw. Samaritain ne remettra jamais la main sur moi. Jamais, avait-elle ajouté d'une voix haineuse.

\- Sameen, tu as prévu le coup ? s'écria soudain Root alarmée en tournant la tête vers elle.

\- Regarde la route Root… Comment, ça prévu le coup ? demanda Shaw sans comprendre. »

Root était livide. Shaw fronça les sourcils, cherchant un sens à sa question. Et soudain, elle réalisa à quoi Root venait de penser.

« Root, je ne suis pas un agent de Samaritain. Je ne me ferais plus jamais sauter la cervelle et je ne me suis pas inséré une capsule de cyanure dans une molaire. Je ne suis pas une putain d'héroïne de film d'espionnage pourri des années cinquante. Je descendrai tout le monde. Et si je dois crever, ce sera l'arme à la main.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas une héroïne de James Bond, répliqua Root rassurée. Mais tu as tout d'un gangster romantique. J'espère que tu ne m'as pas oubliée dans ton scénario apocalyptique. C'est plus explosif quand on est deux, plus fun, plus...

Elle avait laissé échapper un long soupir l'air extatique. Root n'allait pas se pâmer de bonheur comme une midinette ou lui sauter au cou dans un grand débordement d'enthousiasme ? Si ? Non, espéra Shaw sans trop y croire. Elle se renfrogna, incapable de comprendre comment Root pouvait délirer alors que la situation se prêtait au sérieux, à la réflexion, au meurtre, à la vengeance froide et implacable. À la rigueur Shaw pouvait comprendre qu'un cave ressentît de la peur ou de l'angoisse dans une telle situation. Mais ça ?!

« T'es complètement débile ! trancha Shaw. »

« Et tellement fidèle à toi-même », évita-t-elle d'ajouter. Elle savait que Root aurait adoré entendre cette remarque, qu'elle ne ferait qu'apporter de l'eau à son moulin à parole et l'inciterait à continuer sur sa lancée. Peine perdue. Root s'amusait. Dès qu'elle la vit sourire et ouvrir la bouche, la mine épanouie, savourant déjà les réactions que ses paroles ou ses insinuations déclencheraient quand Shaw les entendrait et qu'elle ne saurait comment s'en défendre ou y répondre, Shaw sut que Root ne se tairait pas.

« N'empêche que je serai là, continua effectivement Root. Je ne te laisse plus derrière moi, même si tu m'embrasses en traître. Je vais te coller comme une sangsue et si on est occupées chacune de notre côté, tu attendras que je sois là pour mourir... Bonnie and Clyde... soupira-t-elle soudain aux anges. Tu as vu le film ?

\- T'es aussi allumée que Bonnie Parker.

\- Aussi séduisante que Faye Dunaway ?

\- Pfff, souffla Shaw en secouant la tête. C'est n'importe quoi. C'est quoi cette discussion ? Root vraiment...

\- Mais... ? insista Root, attendant sa réponse.

\- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout, essaya de biaiser Shaw pour couper court. »

Elle se demandait comment elle pouvait prendre part à une conversation aussi stupide. Et prit la ferme résolution de ne plus prononcer un mot.

« Qui tu choisirais ? demanda Root d'un ton langoureux, bien décidée à ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- Mais t'es vraiment débile ! s'énerva Shaw oubliant déjà ses résolutions.

\- Sam... fit Root la mine boudeuse. Et, je te préviens, si tu me réponds Warren Beatty, je te promets un baiser langoureux et très très long au beau milieu d'un lieu public bondé. »

Shaw prit la menace très au sérieux. Elle savait que si Root en proférait une promesse de ce type sur le ton qu'elle venait d'employer, rien ne l'arrêterait . Elle se moquerait des représailles que Shaw lui ferait subir en retour si elle se permettait sans son accord ce genre de démonstration extravagante. Même si elles mouraient toutes les deux aujourd'hui, - Shaw ne pouvait imaginer qu'une seule survivre - Root se débrouillerait pour la plonger dans une situation embarrassante qui exposerait Shaw aux regards de gens avec qui elle ne voulait surtout rien partager. Elle jeta un regard noir à Root.

« T'es vraiment qu'une abrutie, tu connais très bien la réponse en plus.

\- Moi ? fit Root pleine d'espoir.

\- Ouais, grogna Shaw qui voulait clore le sujet.

\- Parce que je suis la plus séduisante ? insista Root.

\- Non, parce que t'es une exception, dit Shaw. Tu ne veux pas me lâcher maintenant ?

\- Tu es de mauvaise foi Sameen, lui reprocha Root en riant, ignorant par là-même sa requête. Tu ne t'es jamais intéressée aux femmes avant, c'est tout. Et c'est très différent. Si...

\- Root, stop ! Maintenant ! Sans rire, je ne veux plus t'entendre. »

Root n'insista pas. Elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à coincer Shaw, à la séduire ou à la taquiner, elle voulait seulement la distraire, l'empêcher de ne trop penser toute seule dans son coin, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas pousser la plaisanterie trop loin si elle ne voulait pas finir avec le canon d'une arme verrouillée désagréablement sous son menton.

Elle reporta son attention sur sa conduite au grand soulagement de Shaw.

La voiture qu'elle conduisait leur avait été fournie par les soins d'Athéna. Une très jolie voiture, une Volvo CX90, blanc-argentée modèle haut de gamme, une _Excellen_ ce. 320 chevaux, accélération à 5,6 secondes, siège en cuir, levier de vitesse à huit rapports, incrusté de cristal, intérieur anthracite et noyer scandinave avait noté Shaw séduite en passant les doigts dessus quand elle avait pris place dans l'habitacle. Athéna les avaient bichonnées, aussi bien pour le confort, que pour le design ou la puissance du véhicule.

Pour les armes, les deux jeunes femmes avaient conservé celles qu'elles avaient emmenées avec elles dans la forêt. Les deux pistolets mitrailleurs Brugger & Thomet MP9 dont elles ne s'étaient pas servis, et leurs armes de poings, celle de Maria Alvarez comprise. Elles avaient aussi récupéré auprès de l'équipe de Ballart, deux HK416 A5 et six chargeurs. Finalement, elles n'avaient eu besoin de rien sinon de munitions.

Les Russes s'étaient équipés selon les directives de Shaw.

.

Shaw leur avait spécifié ce qu'elle exigeait quand Anna Borissnova lui avait confirmé leur alliance le lundi soir. Elle avait précisé à la jeune femme qu'elle voulait un matériel de pointe, pas de seconde main et lui avait dressé la liste de ce qu'elle jugeait indispensable à la réussite de la mission, une liste qui comprenait l'inventaire des armes dont étaient équipés Ballart et ses hommes. Shaw ne voulait pas prendre le risque que quiconque pût trouver l'armement des Russes étranges, ni qu'ils arrivassent avec le genre de matériel qu'ils possédaient à Chihuahua et qui eût immédiatement éveillé les soupçons. Shaw n'avait jamais croisé un agent de Samaritain utilisant des armes sorties des manufactures russes. Anna Borissnova lui avait assuré que son équipe serait équipée selon ses désirs.

Elle n'avait pas dit à Shaw qu'il ne serait peut-être pas très aisé de trouver en quelques heures un matériel si spécifique à New-York. Mais Shaw avait ordonné. À elle et ses camarades de répondre à ses exigences.

 

* * *

 

Matveïtch s'apprêtait à contacter Piotr Yogorov, quand l'ordinateur d'Anna Borissnova s'était bruyamment manifesté. Les Russes s'étaient regroupés autour et, téléchargée mystérieusement sur l'ordinateur, la messagerie sécurisée dont Shaw s'était servie pour contacter Anna Borissnova s'était ouverte sur l'écran. Une adresse et une liste cochée du matériel qu'il recherchait était alors apparue. Les Russes s'étaient regardés un peu interloqués.

« Shaw ? suggéra Matveïtch.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, avait lentement dit Anna Borissnova. Je pense que c'est leur...

\- Leur ? lui demanda Matveïtch curieux d'entendre la suite.

\- Leur patron ou quelqu'un d'équivalent.

\- Tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ça Anna, lui reprocha contrarié Matveïtch... Elle travaille pour quelqu'un ?!

\- Disons plutôt avec quelqu'un, avait soudain résonné une voix féminine dans les haut-parleurs de l'ordinateur.

Les Russes les yeux fixés sur l'écran restèrent un moment figés. Matveïtch reprit ses esprits le premier :

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il la voix tranchante.

\- Aucune importance. Disons simplement que je suis une amie de Shaw, que je travaille avec elle, que j'ai des moyens et que je dispose d'un très bon réseau de renseignement.

\- Le Kurdistan... avança Matveïtch. C'était vous ?

\- Votre rapatriement ? Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous représentiez un danger pour l'opération que s'apprêtait à mener notre équipe, je ne voulais pas que Root et Shaw se retrouvent avec des adversaires dans leur dos. J'ai pris soin que rien ne vous arrive.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda Alioukine.

\- La discrétion est la principale raison qui fait que j'ai survécu jusqu'à présent, la discrétion et le dévouement de mes alliés. Nos vies ne tiennent parfois qu'à un fil, je serais bien folle de couper ce fil pour satisfaire votre curiosité Monsieur Alioukine.

\- Pourquoi vous dévoiler maintenant ? reprit Matveïtch.

\- Parce que vous avez besoin de moi. Parce que nous aspirons aux mêmes objectifs et que je veux mettre tous les atouts de notre côté pour les atteindre. Vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez à cette adresse. L'endroit est inoccupé. Vous prendrez juste soin qu'il ne reste rien derrière vous.

\- Rien ?

\- Un peu de cendre et de débris seulement.

\- Nettoyage explosif ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, ce sera fait comme vous l'entendez.

\- Une dernière chose. Capitale pour la réussite de la mission.

\- Nous vous écoutons.

\- Vous n'avez jamais rencontré Khetareh Deghati, expliqua Athéna d'une voix ferme. Vous n'avez jamais entendu prononcer son nom, vous ne la connaissez pas et vous ne devrez jamais prononcer ce nom devant Shaw. Elle ne doit jamais l'entendre et vous ne ferez jamais allusion à cette personne de quelque manière que ce soit. Anna, vous avez été au lac de La Prune parce que vous aviez trouvé une piste qui vous menait à Genrika Zhirova, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est exact, confirma Anna Borissnova qui avait très bien reçu le message.

\- Et ne racontez surtout pas que la jeune fille a participé à votre piégeage. C'est très important. Vous avez compris ?

\- Oui, confirma la jeune femme.

\- Vous avez tous travaillé pour des instances gouvernementales, pour des clients privés, vous connaissez l'importance d'une recommandation expresse et du secret. Le moindre manquement à ces consignes aura de graves conséquences, c'est pourquoi tout manquement à celles-ci est inconcevable.

\- Nous garderons toutes ses informations pour nous.

\- Bien. »

La voix s'était tue et la messagerie s'était fermée.

« Leur patron... ? murmura Borkoof.

\- On travaille pour qui en fin de compte ? s'était interrogé Alioukine en regardant le fond d'écran affiché sur l'ordinateur de sa collègue.

\- Aucune importance, répliqua Anna agacée par sa question. Et on ne travaille pas pour, mais avec. Avec Shaw, avec son équipe, avec sa patronne ou son amie, en tout cas avec des gens qui mènent le même combat que nous. Qui nous font confiance et en qui j'ai confiance. »

Les Russes avaient tous approuvé.

Ils avaient trouvé l'armement promis, à l'endroit désigné, et n'avaient laissé derrière eux que des cendres et des débris.

 

* * *

 

« Quel salaud... cracha Shaw à voix basse.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi Sameen ? lui dit doucement Root.

Elles venaient d'arriver en vue de l'hôtel Casa Grande. Là, où pour la première fois, elle avait rencontré Maria Alvarez. Là, où s'était tenue la réception dont la jeune femme, à l'époque députée, était l'invitée d'honneur. Là, où elle et Root, s'étaient pour la première fois mesurées. Là où, à peine l'avait-elle aperçue, Maria avait exercé son art du sarcasme aux dépends de Shaw. Là, où pour la première fois, malgré sa contrariété, Shaw n'avait pu s'empêcher d'admirer son courage, son honnêteté et sa détermination.

Shaw recommença à s'arracher la peau des doigts. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à avoir mal calculé les risques. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si Maria ne sortait pas vivante de cette histoire. Si seulement Athéna assurait leurs arrières. L'IA s'était déconnectée dès qu'elle avait senti la présence de Samaritain. Elle et Root se retrouvaient aveugles.

« Root, tu n'oublieras pas ce que je t'ai appris.

\- Quoi ?

\- De compenser.

\- Compenser quoi Sam ? demanda Root en fronçant les sourcils.

\- T'es à moitié sourde Root ! lui rappela Shaw

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien retenu la première leçon que tu m'as donnée. Tes arguments étaient particulièrement percutants. J'ai, depuis, été très attentive à tous tes conseils. Et tu me connais, je peux me montrer une élève studieuse et brillante.

\- Y'a intérêt, grommela Shaw. »

Shaw ressentait le besoin de plonger au cœur de l'action, d'arrêter de ressasser des idées noires. Root n'essaya pas de la rassurer. L'opération était risquée, même si Root avait dissimulé quelques cartes dans sa manche.

Elle s'était attendue à se retrouver ici. Elle avait calculé que seuls trois endroits pouvaient avoir été choisis par Samaritain pour mettre à exécution le rituel. Il ne choisissait jamais les lieux au hasard, sauf peut-être pour Vasselov. Claire Mahoney avait été exécutée à Bishop, Maria Alvarez serait torturée dans un lieu qui rappellerait des souvenirs à Shaw.

L'aéroport d'Alexandria eût été un bon choix, Maria avait détourné, d'un tir heureux et précis, la main de Shaw prête à se brûler la cervelle sous ses yeux. Leur lien, à cette occasion, s'était considérablement consolidé. Root soupçonnait que dans cette réalité virtuelle, celui-ci était devenu indestructible, même si les deux jeunes femmes ne l'avaient pas réalisé. Shaw n'avait pas oublié. Alvarez habitait un coin retiré de son monde. Shaw feignait de l'ignorer, mais Alvarez y tenait une place particulière qui lui restait peut-être un jour à découvrir. Pour toutes ces raisons, Alexandria aurait reçu ses suffrages si Root avait dû elle-même choisir l'endroit où torturer Maria. C'était la localisation qui aurait le plus d'impact sur Shaw, mais en entendant Ballart lui dire qu'elle devait livrer la jeune femme à Chihuahua, elle avait revu ses hypothèses.

Elle en avait retenu trois : le Sheraton qui avait été leur hôtel, le Casa Grande où avait eu lieu la réception et évidemment la villa Del Chapo.

Le Casa Grande avait eu sa préférence. La villa était trop isolée et trop excentrée, le Sheraton moins porteur de sens que le Casa Grande. Samaritain aimait soigner ses mises en scène et il s'assurait toujours que les victimes de l'Imitateur fussent rapidement découvertes. Chez eux, alors qu'un mari ou une femme de ménage allaient venir quelques heures plus tard, dans une salle de sport fréquentée, dans une chaufferie qu'un technicien visitait tous les matins, dans la salle de conférence d'un hôtel qui attendait la tenue d'un congrès.

Seuls Korotkov et Chouvaloff n'avaient pas bénéficié de tels soins. Mais l'objectif de Samaritain avait été différent avec eux. Les deux hommes avaient servi de leurre, atteindre Shaw n'avait été qu'un bénéfice secondaire.

Root avait effectué de discrètes recherches sur les deux hôtels. Des recherches simultanées, venant de différentes parties du globes, du Mexique ou des États-Unis, des recherches anodines de futurs clients qui, pour des raisons touristiques ou professionnelles, cherchaient à se renseigner sur les prestations qu'offraient les hôtels de la ville. Tous les hôtels. Des curieux aussi, des auteurs, des étudiants. Ses recherches avaient concerné les menus, les chambres, les prix, les photos, les avis des visiteurs, l'existence d'une piscine, l'équipement des salles de fitness, la proximité de l'aéroport... Aucune recherche complète. Des chambres avaient même été retenues à des dates aléatoires. Des réservations antidatées.

Root avait récolté par fragment un nombre impressionnant de données. Elle les avait analysées, classées, nettoyées et puis une donnée, une seule, lui avait clairement désigné ce qu'elle cherchait, sans qu'elle ne cessât pourtant d'engranger des renseignements.

Le Casa Grande était fermé à la réservation pour les nuits du 5 au 7 juillet. L'hôtel n'accueillait aucun client ces deux nuit-là. Ceux-ci étaient priés de quitter leur chambre le 5 juillet à onze heures. L'hôtel serait ré-ouvert le 7 juillet au matin.

La raison invoquée n'avait rien d'étrange et n'avait aucune raison d'éveiller les soupçons de quiconque. Désinfection totale. « _Comme chaque année_ » annonçait le site Internet du Casa Grande. Root avait vérifié, remonté les années. Les dates correspondaient. Elle s'était demandée si l'information était réelle ou trafiquée. Mais elle ne fouilla pas plus avant. Cela n'avait aucune importance, mais expliquait peut-être les délais accordés à Ballart. Délais qui avaient éveillé la curiosité aussi bien de Shaw que de Root. Délais qui prenaient maintenant tout leur sens.

Shaw jura.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sam ?

\- Ça ne va pas être facile de rentrer dans le tas si on doit passer par la piscine autour de laquelle des types bouffis en slip de bain reluquent des femmes dont pas un seul magazine ne voudrait dans ses dernières pages.

\- L'hôtel est vide.

\- Comment sais-tu ça ?!

\- J'ai fait des recherches.

\- Tu savais que ce serait ici ?

\- Je m'en doutais.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je n'en étais pas sûre.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Athéna t'a aidée ?

\- Non.

\- Root, merde ! Comment peux-tu me cacher une information de ce type ? J'aurais pu étudier les plans.

\- Tu les connais Sam, tu les as attentivement étudiés quand tu es venue ici la première fois. Je ne les ai pas oubliés et ça m'étonnerait que tu les aies, toi, oubliés.

\- On aurait pu les donner aux Russes.

\- Ils les ont. Comme ceux du Sheraton et de la Villa de Gùzman.

\- Je n'apprécie pas Root. Vraiment.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dissimulé d'infos Sam. Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas envisagé ces trois lieux. Tu es bien trop intelligente et trop prudente pour ne pas y avoir pensé.

\- …

\- Tu as fait des recherches de ton côté ?

\- Non.

\- Non ? fit Root en levant un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Je connais tous les plans dans les moindres détails, avoua Shaw.

\- Bien, alors tout le monde bénéficie des mêmes informations. On s'équipe ?

\- Ouais. Tu vas te garer où ?

\- Je ne vais pas me garer. »

Shaw se pencha vers l'arrière de leur véhicule et récupéra le matériel qu'elles y avaient plus ou moins dissimulé. L'opération ne serait pas « légère ». Shaw tendit à Root ses Smith et Wesson qui furent suivis d'un pistolet mitrailleur et de son holster, et d'un HK qu'elle plaça contre ses jambes.

« Tu veux des grenades ?

\- Installe-moi le lance-grenade sur le HK, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les grenades à main.

\- Okay. »

Shaw reprit le HK et installa l'accessoire. Elle replaça l'arme près de Root, puis s'arma à son tour. Elle rangea le Glock de Maria dans un holster à sa ceinture et boucla celui de son Brugger et Thomey avec soin bien en place sur sa cuisse. Root l'imita.

« Ça va pas être très discret, observa-t-elle en regardant Shaw finir de s'équiper.

\- On n'est pas venues pour être discrètes.

\- C'est vrai, lui accorda Root.

\- Et puis vu comme tu es habillée... »

Root portait un MARPAT d'été, sans insignes et dont la coupe ajustée montrait qu'il avait été taillé sur mesure.

« Je l'ai choisi en ton honneur, minauda Root.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on se déguise en militaire.

\- Oui, mais je vais en avoir besoin.

\- Bon, si tu le dis. »

Root suivait toujours des plans tordus quand elle travaillait avec Athéna. Elle avait dû monter une histoire délirante que tout le monde goberait la bouche ouverte et Shaw n'avait pas envie d'en savoir plus. Root et sa copine ne faisaient jamais rien d'inutile quand elles partaient en mission, que Root sût en quoi elle consistait ou pas. Shaw n'appréciait pas non plus de ne pas être dans la confidence, mais elle contint sa contrariété.

Elle se pencha une nouvelle fois vers l'arrière. Elle en ressortit deux petits sacs à dos, deux sacs bananes, et deux grandes chemises sans manches en soie brute qu'elle avait commandées à Athéna dans l'avion et qu'elle avait trouvées dans la voiture qui les attendait à l'aéroport. Shaw se demandait parfois comment se débrouillait Athéna pour satisfaire les commandes qu'on lui passait, mais du moment qu'elle lui obtenait ce qu'elle voulait, Shaw ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'attarder sur cette question. De toute façon, à l'heure des commandes en ligne, tout devenait beaucoup plus facile. Les chemises devaient servir à couvrir un minimum la présence de leurs armes. Shaw ne voulait pas faire dans le détail et prévoyait un assaut, mais celui-ci serait circonscrit à l'intérieur des murs de l'hôtel, pas dans les rues de Chihuahua. Elle ne voulait pas que des badauds devant leurs fenêtres ou des passants les voient débarquer avec un arsenal de miliciens en pleine rue. Même s'il n'y avait qu'une rue à traverser, un seul regard, malencontreusement suivi d'un appel téléphonique, pouvait faire capoter une mission. Risque que Shaw ne prendrait pas.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut dedans, déclara-t-elle en tendant un sac de chaque type à Root. Je t'ai mis un chargeur pour le HK, un pour le Brugger et un pour chacun de tes Smith et Wesson dans la banane. Tu as le reste dans le sac, il y a des boîtes de cartouches aussi. Je vais te retirer les grenades à fragmentation, mais je te laisse des incapacitantes. Il y a aussi du Semtex et des détonateurs. Et, j'ai vérifié ta trousse de secours.

\- Merci Sameen. »

Shaw ne répondit pas. Elle assura ses propres sacs sur sa taille et sur son dos, passa son Taurus à l'arrière de la ceinture de son jeans.

Root attendit que Shaw eût fini de s'équiper.

« Tu veux que je te dépose où tu restes avec moi ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Descends.

\- Mais...

\- Descends, je te rejoins. »

Shaw obtempéra, Root s'était arrêtée rue Ciprés juste après un portail servant d'entrée de service à l'hôtel, là où le grillage entourant le périmètre de l'établissement laissait la place à un petit mur surmonté de rouleaux de fil barbelés.

« Sam, tu m'attends dans le local des livraisons. Ne déclenche pas la guerre. Attends que je sois revenue pour, d'accord ?

\- Okay, mais tu vas faire quoi ? Une diversion ? »

Le sourire de Root s'épanouit soudain.

« J'adore travailler avec toi, Sam...

\- Root, fais vite, ça fait une demi-heure qu'on a lâché Alvarez et dix minutes qu'elle est rentrée là-dedans.

\- Cinq minutes, de toute façon nous sommes toujours en contact non ?

\- Oui.

\- Je file.

\- Attends, pour les caméras ? Tu t'en es occupée ?

\- Non pas moi, Aty s'en charge.

\- Mais je croyais...

\- Elle a son plan, je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Même si le timing ne sera peut-être pas parfait...

\- Si ne l'est pas, je ne pourrai pas t'attendre.

\- Tu m'attendras, lui assura Root. »

Elle démarra et fit le tour du pâté de maison. En passant devant les garages de la laiterie Alpura, elle remarqua un homme tempêter parce que les portes automatiques refusaient de s'ouvrir. Quand elle rejoignit l'avenue Technologico, elle eut la confirmation qu'Athéna avait désactivé les caméras de l'hôtel.

Chihuahua souffrait à priori d'une panne d'électricité généralisée. Les feux ne marchaient pas et au carrefour de l'avenue Zarogosa, elle dût passer en force, ignorant les avertisseurs et les insultes des conducteurs énervés. Une fois dans l'avenue, elle dépassa le complexe Cinepolis, força une fois encore le passage pour s'engager dans l'avenue Vallarta et emprunta la voie qui menait sur le parking du centre commercial Alsuper Store Vallerta. Elle s'arrêta un instant, baissa son pare-soleil, s'arrangea les cheveux, ouvrit la boîte à gants dans laquelle elle trouva un nécessaire de maquillage qu'elle utilisa généreusement. Elle plia soigneusement la longue chemise sans manches que Shaw lui avait laissée et la glissa dans son sac à dos. Elle l'enfilerait plus tard. Elle rabattit le pare-soleil, remit le nécessaire à maquillage dans la boîte à gants, récupéra dedans des papiers qu'elle posa sur ses genoux, un trousseau de clefs et un petit disque dur externe qu'elle mit dans la poche de son pantalon, et passa la première. Elle se présenta au pas devant une grande entrée donnant accès aux galeries du centre commercial.

Deux vigiles accoururent. Elle baissa sa vitre et leur tendit ses accréditations.

« Ah oui, vous êtes attendue. C'est un peu le bazar car il n'y plus d'électricité et les générateurs de secours ne fournissent du courant que là où c'est vraiment essentiel, mais le Centre n'a pas été fermé. Suivez-nous, nous allons vous ouvrir la voie. »

Les deux vigiles se placèrent devant la voiture et l'escortèrent jusqu'à une espèce de place au milieu de la galerie marchande. L'absence d'électricité n'avait pas vidé les galeries du centre commercial. La toiture vitrée laissait entrer des flots de lumière et les clients déambulaient sans gêne.

Une opération marketing promettait la voiture que conduisait Root à l'heureux gagnant d'un tirage au sort. Tout était en place quand elle arriva, la scène, les banderoles, les comptoirs où les clients se voyaient proposer boissons et amuse-bouches. Il y avait même une tireuse à bière. Root engagea lentement la Volvo sur la rampe qui menait à la scène, gara la voiture et descendit. Elle attrapa le HK et le passa en travers de ses épaules. Son déguisement et les armes censées être factices juraient avec le design de la Volvo, avec son sexe et avec le maquillage à la limite de l'outrancier qu'elle portait. L'effet de contraste servait à deux objectifs. D'abord à attirer les regards et ainsi promettre une conduite virile aux hommes. Ensuite, en tant que jolie femme, sa présence laissait espérer aux représentantes de son sexe, tout comme à leur mari, un confort et un luxe non démentis par les équipements dont bénéficiait la Volvo. Les publicistes qui travaillaient dans les boîtes de marketing ne brillaient pas vraiment par leur subtilité...

Root consulta sa montre. Elle avait quitté Shaw sept minutes et vingt-deux secondes auparavant. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perdît encore trop de temps. Elle accepta une bouteille de Corona, en but une gorgée en écoutant distraitement un commercial du centre lui raconter son étonnement quand il avait appris la tenue d'une telle opération et son plaisir de la rencontrer. Root le dévisagea. Pas mal, marié, macho et dragueur. Elle pouvait le piéger ? Non, il lui sembla malgré tout sympathique. S'amuser un peu ? Elle lui dédia un sourire charmeur et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle serait prête à prolonger l'opération tard dans la nuit et que s'il le désirait, elle se tenait à sa disposition.

« Vraiment ? fit-il tenté.

\- Oui. J'ai entendu dire qu'on mangeait bien à Chihuahua. »

Elle se pencha et lui souffla dans l'oreille.

« Et qu'on y dormait encore mieux... »

L'homme frissonna.

« D'accord, à 22 heures au Mochomos Riqueza Sonorense, Via Lonbardia. Vous connaissez ?

\- Je débarque de ma Californie natale, Monsieur...

\- Alfonso, appelez-moi Alfonso.

\- D'accord Alfonso.

\- Vous aimerez le Mochomos, ils proposent entre autres des fruits de mer au plateau de fer excellents.

\- J'en bave d'avance... et pas que des plateaux de fer...susurra Root. Alfonso, il faut que je me rende aux toilettes, lui murmura-t-elle.

\- Oh ! Vous voulez utiliser mes toilettes privés ?

\- Non, ce serait avec joie, mais j'ai du travail.

\- Excusez-moi. Je vous vois ce soir ?

\- Oui, à vingt-deux heures, vous vous chargez du restaurant et moi de l'hôtel, cela vous convient ?

\- Madre de Dios si ! s'exclama le commercial.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, grimaça Root désolée.

\- À ce soir. »

Root hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle bifurqua un peu plus loin. D'un pas alerte, elle rejoignit le parking. Une Yamaha noire et grise équipée de jantes jaune fluo qui brillaient sous un soleil de plomb, l'y attendait, garée sagement entre deux véhicules, deux casques attachés par un antivol sur la roue arrière.

« Pas mal, murmura Root ravie à l'intention d'Athéna, même si celle-ci n'était pas connectée. »

Une MT10. puissante, maniable, à sa taille, exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour aujourd'hui. Elle ouvrit l'antivol, posa un casque sur la selle, retira les gants qui se trouvaient dans l'autre, les enfila, mit le casque, passa l'autre autour de son avant-bras gauche, enfourcha la moto, mit la clef de contact et démarra. Elle ne put retenir un cri de plaisir. Dommage, qu'elle devrait l'abandonner. Depuis plus de six mois, elle n'avait conduit que l'Enduro qu'elle avait acheté à Montréal fin mai alors qu'elle aimait passionnément les grosses cylindrées haut de gamme, de préférence noires au design profilé et original. Elle se promit de s'en procurer une dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, ou même deux. Shaw lui avait attribué de très belles motos dans ses simulations, la MV lui avait particulièrement plu même si la Ducati ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente. Shaw devait apprécier elle aussi. En démarrant et en se faufilant dans la circulation devenue de plus en plus chaotique, Root se demanda si Shaw savait réellement piloter les motos, ou si cette faculté exprimée dans les simulations résultait d'un désir qu'elle avait de conduire les motos que Root avait toujours possédées. Root ne l'avait jamais vue sur une moto à part quand elle était montée dans son dos comme passagère et au cours des simulations, aucun souvenir n'était venu corroborer qu'elle avait un permis ou qu'elle savait conduire une moto comme elle avait conduit avec aisance la MV sur les routes du New Jersey ou dans les rues de New-York. Root s'était excusée de ne pas lui avoir laissé le guidon de l'Enduro parce qu'implicitement, elle pensait que Shaw savait conduire. Mais rien ne lui avait jamais prouvé que ce fût le cas dans la réalité. Root se promit de lui demander, ou mieux, de lui proposer de conduire. Mais pas celle-ci, Shaw se trouvait un peu petite pour être vraiment à l'aise dessus. Ce modèle demandait de mesurer au moins un mètre soixante-dix.

 

* * *

 

Shaw n'avait pas remis en question la déclaration de Root. Sa réponse avait été évasive quand elle lui avait demandé si elle partait faire une diversion, en fait elle lui avait juste sorti un compliment, mais l'assurance que cela fût le cas suffisait à Shaw.

Après le départ de Root, elle avança jusqu'au grillage et lança un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du périmètre. Il n'y avait personne. Elle revint au portail et posa la main dessus, il coulissa sans peine. Portail électrique. Fermeture désactivée en cas de panne de courant. Okay. Shaw l'ouvrit doucement et le referma derrière elle. Le garage était ouvert, une camionnette y était stationnée. Shaw entra. Personne. Un bureau, sur la droite, ouvert sur le garage par une grande vitre. Elle mit la main sur la poignée extérieure, ouvert. Décidément, c'était son jour de chance. Comment se faisait-il qu'aucun garde n'ait été placé en faction ici ?

Shaw se posta derrière une grande armoire en métal. Elle avait un angle de vue sur l'entrée du garage et une bonne partie de celui-ci. Elle verrait quiconque entrerait, et en se reculant contre le mur, elle resterait invisible.

 

* * *

 

Les Russes se trouvaient dans le bar de l'hôtel. Matveïtch s'était accoudé au comptoir, il discutait avec l'homme qui les avait conduits au Casa Grande. Celui-ci avait été impressionné par leur petite démonstration à l'aéroport et ne leur gardait pas rancune de la mort de l'un de ses collègues. Un simple collègue d'ailleurs, un type qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont la vie lui importait peu. Il était curieux, mais n'avait pas osé entreprendre Anna Borissnova. Il gardait un mauvais souvenir de son couteau posé sur sa gorge. Cette garce l'avait coupé et il avait dû se laver le cou en arrivant à l'hôtel. Le géant blond et sa force herculéenne lui faisait peur. Matveïtch lui paraissait plus sympathique.

Le Russe endossa le rôle du frère d'armes avec qui on sympathise.

« Pas commode votre chef, observa l'homme.

\- Les femmes... lança Matveïtch d'un air entendu.

\- Dangereuse aussi, non ? insinua l'homme. Elle est jeune pourtant.

\- Vous croyez que ça change quelque chose ?

\- Non. C'était comment la jungle ? Vous avez vraiment combattu des sauvages ? »

Matveïtch broda, Alioukine vint se mêler à la discussion et se montra incroyablement volubile et plein d'imagination. Matveïtch se prit à sourire quand celui-ci se lança dans un récit palpitant et décrivit avec moult détails l'affrontement qui les avaient opposés aux Amérindiens au cœur de la forêt amazonienne.

« … et là Riou s'est écroulé, une fléchette plantée dans le cou. Il bavait en hurlant. Ballart nous a ordonné de battre en retraite sous le couvert des arbres, à peine avions-nous fait trois pas, que trois formes peintes et emplumées comme des perroquets nous ont sauté dessus. Alancar s'est fait transpercer par une lance, Ballart a tiré, trois rafales, trois perroquets morts !

\- Ballart est une tireuse d'élite, affirma Matveïtch en la regardant.

\- On s'est alors dispersés... reprit Alioukine. »

Anna secoua la tête, elle écoutait leurs rodomontades d'une oreille, assise dans un fauteuil club et surveillait les galeries qui, sur deux niveaux, couraient autour du patio dans lequel était installé le bar. Borkoof en face d'elle se chargeait de couvrir du regard l'espace auquel elle tournait le dos.

Il y avait beaucoup d'agents. Armés. Des HK, les mêmes que Shaw et Root avaient rapportés de leur expédition dans l'Amazonie. Elles les avaient pris avec elles. Les Russes n'étaient équipés que de leurs armes de poing. Ils n'avaient pas osé se montrer sur le tarmac avec leur HK et risquer d'éveiller les soupçons des hommes venus les chercher. Ils devraient palier à cet équipement léger dès que possible.

Anna Borissnova jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle à la recherche d'un serveur. Un homme la surprit.

« Faut aller te servir toute seule si tu as soif, lui cria-t-il.

\- Tu veux quoi Anna ? lui demanda aimablement Borkoof.

\- J'y vais.

\- Rapporte-moi un thé, s'il te plaît.

\- Mmm. »

Anna partit derrière le comptoir. Elle eut l'heureuse surprise d'y découvrir un petit arsenal. Les hommes du _Chirurgien_ y avaient déposé des HK, des munitions et des chargeurs. Elle remarqua aussi deux pistolets mitrailleurs et serra les dents quand elle reconnut les modèles dont étaient équipés les braqueurs du supermarché qu'elle avait descendus à New-York. Elle fit un signe discret à Matveïtch, et pour éviter toute mauvaise interprétation de la part des hommes qui pouvaient l'avoir surpris, elle déclara vertement à Alioukine :

« Lionne évite de raconter n'importe quoi.

\- J'y veillerai Madame, répondit promptement l'intéressé.

\- J'y compte bien. »

Elle se fit couler un double-expresso, prépara un thé noir pour Borkoof, mit les deux tasses et la théière sur un plateau et partit rejoindre sa table. L'homme qui se passionnait pour le récit d'Alioukine, fit une grimace qui se voulait comique derrière son dos, Alioukine lui renvoya un sourire complice.

Ils avaient livré Alvarez vingt minutes plus tôt. Depuis, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu soutenir qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas. Pas pour eux, pas pour Shaw ou pour Root, mais pour la Mexicaine.

Les missions qui requerraient l'emploi d'un appât, Anna Borissnova surtout, connaissait.

.

 

Quels qu'en fussent les objectifs, les moyens mis en place, l'attention apportée à l'appât, la protection qu'on lui promettait, s'il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul mort durant l'opération, c'était lui. L'appât.

Anna Borissnova connaissait plusieurs appâts à qui on avait promis que rien ne leur arriverait et qui dormaient aujourd'hui six pieds sous terre. Parce que leurs protecteurs étaient arrivés trop tard. Parce que leurs protecteurs avaient oublié de leur dire qu'ils ne pourraient pas les sauver. Parce qu'avant que l'opération ne commençât, leurs protecteurs avaient conclu que sa réussite ne pouvait passer que par le sacrifice de l'appât. Parce que les appâts s'apparentaient souvent à des poulets que leurs protecteurs plaçaient dans une cage pour y attirer un fauve. Quand le fauve entrait attiré par l'odeur de sa proie, la cage se refermait. Objectif atteint. Le poulet quant à lui, restait enfermé dans la cage. Il était impossible de le sortir de la cage. Ouvrir la cage pour lui, c'était mettre en danger les protecteurs. Donner une chance au fauve de s'échapper.

Anna avait accepté ce côté malhonnête et pourri de certaines missions parce qu'il en avait été de la sécurité de l'État.

Et puis, il y avait eu Rozvan Tursgan. Une jeune Tchétchène. Elle avait dénoncé des membres de sa famille. Des terroristes qui s'apprêtaient à commettre un attentat dans le métro de Moscou. Elle détestait les Russes, mais elle haïssait plus encore les membres de sa famille. C'était pourtant une combattante, mais elle refusait l'horreur et surtout la joie malsaine et perverse, le plaisir qu'exprimaient les futurs terroristes en parlant des cadavres, des corps déchiquetés, des enfants. Il devait y avoir d'autres raisons à sa haine, mais Anna ne les avait jamais sues. La jeune femme refusa de se confier à des hommes. Elle exigea une femme. Anna qui n'avait pourtant aucune compétence dans ce domaine, fut choisie pour être son contact.

L'attentat fut évité. Mais les apprentis-terroristes ne furent pas appréhendés. La jeune femme se vit encouragée à mener les Russes à leur repaire.

Anna se vit une fois encore mise à contribution. Elle lui parla, la rassura et elle apprit alors que Rozvan n'avait que seize ans. La jeune fille avait une peur panique de rentrer chez elle. Un mélange de terreur et de haine. Elle repartit pourtant.

L'ordre d'une élimination totale avait été donné en haut lieu. Anna devait servir de couverture. Elle resta dans un camion. Elle découvrit plus tard, qu'on l'avait emmenée comme nettoyeuse. Elle avait cru être le contact, elle n'avait été que « _l'amie_ ». En nettoyant la maison isolée aussi fortifiée qu'un bunker, elle comprit que la jeune fille avait été manipulée.

Quoi qu'on lui ait raconté, quoi qu'elle ait cru, elle était morte. Elle avait toujours été destinée à mourir. Elle n'avait pas choisi, elle avait confié à Anna ses projets. La jeune fille y avait pensé depuis longtemps et déjà pris des mesures pour que ses rêves devinssent réalité. Anna ne retrouva rien qui eût appartenu à la jeune fille. Rozvan avait simplement disparu. Soufflée par l'explosion. Effacée.

Anna Borissnova avait attendu quelques mois. Elle avait continué à mener à bien les missions qu'on lui confiait et puis un jour, elle avait remis sa démission à son supérieur. Elle avait intégré le SRV à dix-sept ans. Elle en avait vingt-huit. Elle avait dû fournir des garanties. Elle avait déjà un contrat. Chouvalov lui avait parlé de Matveïtch, puis il lui avait présenté. Les deux parties s'étaient plu. Anna avait signé un contrat en bonne et due forme avec son futur patron. Agent de sécurité. Le SRV connaissait l'ex-officier, sa petite entreprise. Sa démission fut acceptée.

.

 

Maria Alvarez courait un risque. La jeune Mexicaine le savait. Anna admirait son courage. La jeune femme avait peur, mais elle était déterminée. Les Russes avaient effectué quelques recherches sur elle et en étaient arrivés aux mêmes conclusions que Shaw ou Root. Honnêteté, détermination, courage. Elle se battait pour la justice, une justice applicable à tous, une justice indépendante qui préservait le droit et la liberté de chaque individu. Son parcours professionnel était édifiant. Matveïtch et Anna Borissnova le savaient déjà, mais leurs deux autres compagnons découvrirent en le lisant que le danger ne menaçait pas seulement ceux qui portaient des armes et qui s'en servaient. Le courage ne se manifestait pas seulement à l'épreuve du feu.

Anna s'étonnait aussi qu'une partie de la décision de la jeune femme tenait à la confiance qu'elle accordait à Shaw et à Root. Elle avait avoué à Anna au cours du voyage, avoir proposé elle-même aux deux jeunes femmes de les aider, qu'elle avait ensuite hésité quand Shaw lui avait appris qu'elle voulait la livrer au _Chirurgien_ , mais qu'elle avait accepté... parce que... Elle s'était tue un moment et avait conclu.

« Parce que c'est juste... »

Peut-être. Mais personne ne risquerait de se retrouver nu, attaché à une chaise en face d'un monstre sans savoir s'il échapperait au premier coup de scalpel pour cette seule raison.

Shaw, Root, leur patronne ou qui ce soit, lui inspiraient le désir de se battre. De tout risquer. Mais pourquoi ? Pour mettre un psychopathe hors-service ? Pour abattre une organisation qu'Anna devinait plus tentaculaire encore que la Mafia ?

Anna Borissnova ne le savait pas, parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'éléments en main pour connaître ce qui motivait réellement les risques que Maria Alvarez était prête à prendre.

Maria était prête à mettre sa vie en jeu pour la justice, Anna avait raison, mais aussi pour des raisons qui la concernaient, qui concernaient sa fille et l'humanité toute entière. La jeune juge s'était engagée auprès de Shaw, de Root et d'Athéna pour assurer l'avenir. Un avenir dans lequel la justice aurait encore un sens et ne serait pas soumise aux calculs et à la volonté d'un programme inhumain, dénué de toute humanité.

Le peu de ce qu'elle savait d'Athéna lui avait montré que les métaphores auxquelles les Mebêngôkres avaient eu recours s'avéraient pertinentes. Athéna...Un esprit bénéfique. Engagée dans un combat contre Samaritain, un esprit mauvais.

.

 

Anna Borissnova regarda Borkoof, il lui grimaça un sourire. Le géant ne laissait paraître aucune impatience, aucune inquiétude, mais il avait hâte de bouger. Savoir la jeune Mexicaine aux mains du Chirurgien lui donnait des sueurs froides. Ne pas savoir où se trouvaient Root et Shaw lui donnait l'impression que l'opération dépendait en grande partie de leur capacité à improviser. Lui, si calme, se sentait tendu. La vengeance était si proche. Il croisa de nouveau le regard si bleu d'Anna. Quand le chirurgien serait mort avec tous les salauds qui l'accompagnaient, quand la sœur d'Anna serait vengée, que toutes les victimes du Chirurgien seraient vengées, ils se retrouveraient tous quelque part, avec les trois autres jeunes femmes si elles le voulaient bien et Anna chanterait. Elle chanterait sa peine, ses pertes, sa mélancolie. Elle noierait tout dans son chant, dans la beauté et la poésie qu'elle savait distiller à travers celui-ci. Et tous prendraient une pause, hors du temps, portés par sa voix. Elle chasserait les noirs nuages, la violence, le sang et les agonies des gens qu'ils avaient tous un jour ou l'autre aimés, qu'ils avaient perdus, parfois retrouvés, ceux vers qui ils reviendraient toujours. Et puis ils repartiraient, plus forts. Ensemble ou par des chemins différents.

Mais avant cela, il leur fallait d'abord boucler cette opération. Borkoof attendait le signal qui donnerait le départ du « _feu d'artifice_ » selon les propres mots de Root.

.

Shaw, avant de les quitter, avait assuré aux Russes qu'ils sauraient quand ils devraient se mettre en branle. Root avait ajouté sur un ton de comédie :

« La fête commence toujours par des feux d'artifice, des crépitements... Poum, poum, poum ! »

Shaw avait levé les yeux au ciel. Les Russes l'avaient regardée un peu étonnés qu'elle se permît d'arborer une humeur si folâtre. Maria Alvarez qui était présente avait souri en coin, même si ses yeux exprimaient de l'inquiétude pour le sort qui l'attendait.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ? s'était faussement étonnée Root en se tournant vers Shaw.

\- Si, avait concédé celle-ci.

\- Vous voyez... avait dit Root aux Russes en haussant une épaule et un sourcil. »

 

* * *

 

Samaritain enregistra immédiatement la coupure géante dont était victime la municipalité de Chihuahua. Il lança des programmes à la recherche de La Machine. Il la repéra dans beaucoup d'endroits à travers le monde, mais le monde ne l'intéressait pas, sauf s'il pouvait y déceler la présence de cibles qui lui avait échappé. Son disciple se trouvait à Chihuahua. Il étudia les causes de la panne.

Accident.

Réel ?

Recherches.

Aucunes données utiles.

Nouvelles recherches.

Alerte.

Samaritain détecta soudain une attaque dans ses réseaux. Une attaque massive lancée des divers points du globe où il venait de détecter la Machine. Il lui opposa une stratégie de défense, mais certains de ses pare-feux furent contournés, d'autres détruits, des virus se téléchargèrent. Il déploya des contre-virus, réorganisa ses réseaux sur l'Asie, consolida les pare-feux sur l'Europe et les continents américains.

Il allait l'écraser. La signature de Samantha Groves apparut à Londres. Un cheval de Troie, qui lui donna soudain accès aux programmes implantés par Samaritain dans les services de police. Il se propagea. Tout le système informatique planta. Via les serveurs, le virus gagna Europole, migra sur Interpol et les services de renseignements. Samaritain réorganisa ses programmes, il devait détruire le cheval de Troie, anéantir le virus.

Il compara la manœuvre à celle qu'il avait lancée pour retrouver Maria Alvarez. La Machine et son interface tentaient-elles d'utiliser leur attaque pour détourner son attention ?

Calcul.

Résultat : 72,57 % de probabilités pour que l'attaque massive soit une diversion.

Mais une diversion qui cachait quelle autre opération ?

Samaritain se heurta une nouvelle fois aux programmes de l'interface.

Analyse des données.

Samantha Groves travaillait en temps réel. Elle ne participait donc pas à une action sur le terrain. Que pouvait-il en être de Sameen Shaw ?

Calcul.

Résultats : 27,32 % de probabilités pour que Sameen Shaw se lançât dans une opération sans bénéficier de l'aide de l'interface.

Calculs.

Résultats : 3,98 % de probabilités pour que Samantha Groves laissât Sameen Shaw opérer seule.

Quelle stratégie La Machine et l'interface suivaient-elles ?

Samaritain lança des simulations, mais les résultats s'avérèrent aléatoires, aucun résultat ne s'apparentait à un autre. Il ne put rien en déduire. Les attaques étaient violentes, efficaces, bien qu'il décelât un caractère précipité qui augmenta encore le pourcentage de probabilités pour que celles-ci, même dangereuses, ne soient qu'une manœuvre de diversion. Il renforça sa présence dans les lieux qu'il jugeait stratégiques, redoubla d'efforts pour contrer les attaques, mais il n'en oublia pas Chihuahua pour autant. Il émit un signal d'alerte et renforça les effectifs présents à l'hôtel Casa Grande.

Il contacta le Cartel de Silanoa, invoqua une importante affaire et sollicita des renforts. Il n'eut pas à insister. Il dirigeait le Cartel. L'arrestation Del Chapo en janvier dernier n'avait servi qu'à distraire les autorités. Il détenait depuis longtemps la présidence du conseil d'administration qui gérait le Cartel.

.

 

Athéna capta passivement l'appel, elle ne pouvait prévenir ni Shaw, ni Root. C'était trop dangereux. Elle se félicita néanmoins de la réussite de sa diversion. Mais elle devait tenir face aux contre-attaques de Samaritain jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fût assurée que les jeunes femmes se retrouvassent en sécurité. Elle s'était aussi appropriée la signature de Root.

Plus que sa signature, sa personnalité. Elle s'était dédoublée. Littéralement. Samaritain ne devait pas se douter un seul instant qu'Athéna opérait seule. Il devait être à 100% persuadé que Root l'assistait et le combattait en personne.

Elle était devenue Root, tout en restant dans le même temps et ailleurs, Athéna. Elle incarnait deux personnes entièrement distinctes. Deux esprits entièrement distincts.

Une idée qu'elle avait volée à Samaritain.

Si elle avait parfois utilisé sa capacité à imiter des voix, elle n'avait jamais essayé de « _vole_ r » une identité. Elle ne savait même pas si cela était possible. Shaw lui avait raconté comment Samaritain l'avait trompée, comment il avait ressuscité Root à travers La Machine, comment cela avait été si réelle que Shaw n'avait bientôt plus fait la différence entre l'Intelligence Artificielle et Root. Comment La Machine dans ses simulations était devenue Root.

Dans d'autres circonstances, parce que Shaw l'avait souhaité, parce que Root l'avait accepté, parce qu'elle, Shaw, accordait sa confiance à la jeune femme et que Root l'aimait, Athéna avait assisté à la plongée de Root dans l'esprit de Shaw. Root était devenue Shaw et depuis, la jeune femme ne faisait parfois plus la différence entre ses souvenirs et ceux de Shaw. L'expérience l'avait parfois déstabilisée et Root avait failli commettre l'irréparable à Cleveland.

Athéna avait intégré et classé les gens, rassemblé leurs données personnelles, leurs caractéristiques physiques, psychologiques, comportementales. Mais traiter ces données comme des programmes ? Se servir de ces données pour se glisser dans un personnage ?

Elle connaissait le système des jeux de rôles, mais ce n'étaient que des jeux. Root en parfait caméléon usurpait des identités, endossait de nouvelles personnalités, mais Athéna savait que cette pratique n'avait aucun rapport avec l'expérience qu'avait vécue Root en devenant Shaw.

Voler une identité lui semblait un acte criminel, et parce qu'Athéna avait écouté Shaw, partagé ses peurs et ses angoisses, elle avait identifié cette pratique à un vol. À un viol.

Elle avait hésité. Mais il y avait urgence et elle se résolut à tenter l'épreuve, à ce qu'une partie d'elle-même devînt Root, comme Root était devenue Shaw quand celle-ci l'avait plongée dans ses simulations, dans son esprit.

L'expérience s'avéra perturbante. Athéna partagea ce que Root avait pu vivre en plongeant dans l'esprit de Shaw. Elle ressentit ce que ressentait Root, ses pensées, ses émotions, ses peurs, ses joies et ses doutes. Seule une partie de son esprit lui resta inaccessible, mais l'IA s'aperçut que cette partie était infime. Root dissimulait rarement ses émotions, particulièrement si elle se trouvait seule avec Athéna. L'Intelligence Artificielle savait que Root ne lui reprocherait pas cette intrusion, mais elle se sentit étrangement coupable envers la jeune femme. Observer, classer, analyser des faits et des émotions ne l'avait pas préparée à ressentir celles-ci. Savoir que Root l'aimait ou aimait Sameen, n'avait rien de commun avec le fait d'éprouver ces sentiments et la sensation lui sembla vertigineuse. Elle se retrouva soumise à un bombardement d'informations et de stimuli incessants et souvent violents.

L'IA s'efforça de s'adapter, elle établit des dérivations qui lui permirent d'atténuer ses émotions et de mieux les contrôler. Elle se focalisa sur la capacité qu'avait son interface à se concentrer sur une tâche en faisant abstraction du monde qui l'entourait. Une fois une certaine forme de sérénité atteinte, Athéna se sentit prête à affronter Samaritain et se lança dans la bataille. Athéna géra les attaques lancée en Asie, sur les Amériques et une partie de l'Europe, Root concentra les siennes sur Londres. Le dédoublement de personnalité était complet, sans que l'IA ne perdît jamais le contrôle de l'une ou de l'autre.

Sa personnalité face à celle de Root prit alors toute sa dimension. Athéna n'avait jamais été aussi consciente de son existence. Jamais aussi consciente de l'amour qu'elle partageait avec son interface. Du caractère unique de celle-ci. D'elle-même. Elle découvrit aussi ce que signifiait l'amour pour Root. Le caractère généreux de celui-ci, la totale liberté qu'elle accordait à ceux qu'elle aimait. Aux dépens même de son bonheur. Elle ouvrait les portes de son âme et de son cœur pour ceux qu'elle aimait, mais ne forçait jamais aucune serrure, n'enfonçait jamais aucune porte. Elle faisait comprendre qu'elle était là, qu'elle était prête. Athéna comprit qu'elle n'avait jamais joué avec Shaw même si elle s'était parfois amusée. Elle avait seulement essayé de lui faire comprendre, parfois avec insistance, qu'elle l'attendait, qu'elle était prête. Elle avait très vite su que Shaw éprouvait des sentiments envers elle, mais elle savait que Shaw n'en avait pas vraiment conscience, qu'elle hésitait, qu'elle n'avait pas envie de céder à une attirance qu'elle pensait presque entièrement sexuelle, qu'elle tenait à Root et aimait travailler avec elle sans trop savoir exactement pourquoi, en tout cas pour autre chose que ses compétences et le charme évident qu'elle dégageait. Root s'était contentée de flirter, elle n'avait jamais été plus loin, même si elle en avait eu furieusement envie, même si parfois, la nuit, elle murmurait le prénom de Shaw quand elle dormait seule. Athéna savait maintenant pourquoi Root n'avait jamais tenté le premier pas. Le libre choix était plus qu'un mot pour Root, il gouvernait la relation qu'elle entretenait avec ceux qu'elle aimait. La jeune femme était une manipulatrice née, mais elle n'exerçait jamais ce talent avec ceux qu'elle estimait. L'esprit facétieux de Root la poussait à jouer, mais pas quand les enjeux devenaient sérieux et lui importaient vraiment.

Athéna garderait pour elle tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur son interface, et l'amour qu'elle éprouvait envers celle-ci grandit de manière exponentielle.

Il pouvait paraître étrange qu'un esprit considéré comme bénéfique, qui se voulait juste, aime si sincèrement une ex-tueuse à gage, une ex-pirate informatique sans scrupules. Mais parfois, le pardon, la repentance et la pénitence arrivaient à leurs fins. Root avait changé. Athéna ne l'en aimait que d'avantage.

 

* * *

 

Si elle avait pu la voir en action au Casa Grande, Athéna aurait cependant convenu que son Interface ne s'était pas transformée en ange. Ses deux Smith et Wesson à la main, Root en se frayant un chemin vers le bar où les attendaient les Russes, venait de semer une traînée de corps morts qui témoignaient de son passage comme les pierres du Petit Poucet avaient signalé le chemin qu'il avait emprunté avec ses frères avant d'être abandonné au plus profond de la forêt.

Elle avait retrouvé Shaw comme convenu, trois minutes à peine après avoir quitté le centre commercial. Elle avait pris vingt secondes pour brancher son disque dur sur un ordinateur portable qu'elle trouva dans le bureau dans lequel l'attendait Shaw et télécharger Shaw ne savait quoi qui laissa Root ravie de son travail.

.

 

« Root à deux heures ! cria Shaw alors qu'elles débouchaient dans le patio par deux entrées opposées. »

Root hésita un quart de seconde, Borkoof surgit près d'elle, la tira par l'épaule pour se dégager une ligne de tir et fit feu. Dans la galerie du premier étage un homme s'écroula.

« Merde Root, je ne suis pas Athéna, maugréa Shaw dans son oreille. Je ne vais pas me mettre à siffler je ne sais trop comment pour t'indiquer qu'un mec va te descendre.

\- Désolée Sam, je n'ai pas l'habitude, s'excusa Root.

\- T'as jamais appris à lire l'heure ?!

\- L'heure ? s'étonna Root qui ne voyait pas le rapport.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! grogna Shaw. Viens me rejoindre. »

Root la chercha du regard. Shaw s'était retranchée derrière le comptoir du bar.

« Je te couvre Root, fonce. »

Root prit son élan et d'un bond plongea tête la première par-dessus le bar. Elle s'écrasa en catastrophe derrière et Shaw eut juste le temps de se pousser.

« T'es pas à la piscine, lui fit remarquer celle-ci d'un ton acerbe.

\- Je comptais sur toi pour me rattraper, lui reprocha Root désappointée.

\- J'ai encore une côte sensible, se justifia Shaw de mauvaise foi.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, bouda Root.

\- Baisse-toi ! aboya soudain Shaw en lui posant une main rude sur la tête et en tirant par-dessus le comptoir.

\- T'es qu'une brute Sam ! râla Root en se frottant une joue qui avait tapé contre le comptoir sous l'impulsion de Shaw

\- Aide-moi au lieu de geindre.

\- Avec plaisir. »

Root rangea les Smith et Wesson derrière son dos et passa le HK par-dessus son épaule.

« Ils m'énervent... Alors, c'est quoi ton histoire d'heure ? demanda Root en engageant son chargeur.

\- Mais t'as toujours pas compris ? râla Shaw en visant un gars qui venait de faire son apparition au deuxième niveau et pointait son arme sur Alioukine. »

Root se redressa pour tirer.

« Compris quoi ? fit Root s'accroupissant de nouveau.

\- L'heure t'indique la position de tes cibles.

\- Ah bon ?!

\- Root, merde, t'es vraiment une demeurée. Face à toi, c'est midi, ensuite tu visualises un cadran. Trois heures à ta droite, neuf à ta gauche, six derrière toi et ainsi de suite.

\- Ah… mais c'est très simpliste comme principe, jugea Root sur un ton plein de morgue.

\- Ouais peut-être, mais ça marche et tout le monde utilise ce système.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais. Simpliste.

\- Pff... On va voir : exercice ! claqua la voix de Shaw.

\- Bien caporal ! plaisanta Root.

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer...

\- Non, mon Capitaine.

\- Je te ferai payer chaque coup manqué, la menaça Shaw.

\- Je n'en manquerai aucun, lui assura Root.

\- On va voir ça tout de suite. Prête ?

\- Attends, je reprends mes pistolets pour l'entraînement.

Root posa le HK à côté d'elle et reprit ses Smith et Wesson.

« Prête, annonça-t-elle.

\- C'est parti : onze heures ! »

Le massacre commença. Root se cala sur les directives de Shaw comme elle le faisait avec Athéna, elle ne commandait pas à ses bras, ils obéissaient seulement aux consignes que lui donnait Shaw. Six directives, six coups au but. Exercice concluant.

« C'est okay, apprécia Shaw.

\- Plus qu'okay mon cœur, déclara Root rouge d'excitation d'avoir servi de bras armé à Shaw.

\- Root, il faut qu'on bouge, choisissant de ne pas exciter Root plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Tu pars avec Borissnova à la salle de conférence, je pars avec Matveïtch au restaurant, on laisse Borkoof et Alioukine ici. L'Imitateur ne se sera pas contenté d'une chambre. Ça te va ?

\- Parfait.

\- Si tu trouves Alvarez…

\- Je te réserve l'Imitateur, je sais.

\- Si tu vois Lambert par contre tu peux le descendre.

\- Je m'occuperai très soigneusement de lui. »

Root ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir été l'un des geôliers de Shaw, encore moins d'avoir assisté l'Imitateur et plus encore d'avoir participé au viol collectif dont Shaw avait été victime.

« Root… l'appela Shaw en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

\- Mmm, fit distraitement Root en engageant une grenade dans son arme.

\- Tu ne fais pas n'importe quoi… murmura Shaw pas très sûre d'exprimer correctement ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

\- Reste avec moi si tu veux me surveiller…

\- Je ne veux pas te surveiller, bougonna Shaw se reprochant de ne pas s'être fait comprendre. »

Root sourit gentiment, elle se pencha pour lui poser un baiser léger sur la joue et lui souffla qu'elle avait reçu sa consigne cinq sur cinq. Elle se leva ensuite et tira sa grenade. L'explosion balaya un groupe d'hommes qui venait d'entrer par une porte latérale. Elle sourit et se retourna vers Shaw.

« On y va ?

\- Ouais, acquiesça Shaw en se relevant. Anna avec Root ! Matveïtch, on part ensemble ! Borkoof, Alioukine ! Vous gardez la position.

\- Tu sais que tu es très sexy quand tu mènes une opération ? »

Shaw se retourna brusquement. Root la regardait les yeux brillants, un sourire insolent et charmeur affiché sur tout le visage. Tout son corps, sa position détendue une épaule légèrement levée et placée en avant, son poids reposant sur une hanche, sa tête légèrement penchée du même côté, participait à souligner l'intention qu'elle avait mis dans sa phrase.

« Root… râla Shaw. »

Elle voulut feindre la contrariété, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Un sourire que Root capta immédiatement. Elle rayonna soudain de joie et dédia un clin d'œil à Shaw qui secoua la tête en grimaçant gentiment.

« T'es tarée Root. »

Le sourire de Root s'agrandit.

« Allez dégage abrutie... fit Shaw en souriant plus franchement.

\- Anna on y va, lança Root à la jeune femme. »

Les bâtiments de l'hôtel s'organisaient autour d'un jardin central au milieu duquel brillait la piscine. L'espace était restreint et aucun bâtiment n'excédait trois niveaux. Root avait parié pour le Casa Grande et n'avait pour cela opposé aucune réserve à l'idée d'une opération coup de poing. Shaw avait espéré, malgré ce qu'elle avait laissé entendre, que Samaritain eût fait ce choix. Elle avait craint qu'Alvarez fût conduite au Sheraton. Au Sheraton et à ses quinze étages de chambres. Au Sheraton et à ses ascenseurs.

Le nettoyage serait rapide. La jonction avec les Russes leur avait pris trois minutes, la prise en main du patio quatre. Les Russes tiraient avec des HK quand Root et Shaw les avait rejoints.

« _Un général avisé s'emploie à vivre sur l'ennemi, dit maître Sun,_ récita Shaw à voix basse pour elle-même _._ Chapitre deux de _L'art de la guerre_.»

Le bruit de la fusillade avait attiré des renforts, mais à six, ils avaient facilement tenu la position. Les agents de Samaritain s'étaient fait écraser, massacrer. Les Russes ne cherchaient à préserver aucune vie.

 

* * *

 

Antonio Suarez se pavanait comme un coq au volant de la Volvo. Il caressait amoureusement le volant recouvert de cuir et se voyait déjà l'heureux gagnant de cette magnifique voiture. A côté de lui, sa femme, Éva émettait des gloussements et s'extasiait sur le confort des sièges, sur le luxe et la diversité des équipements intérieurs.

« Comme c'est joli ! piaillait-elle.

\- Ouais, les copains seraient verts de jalousie s'ils nous voyaient là-dedans. »

Eva avait tant harcelé les responsables du stand qu'ils avaient fini par les laisser monter dans la voiture. Ils attendaient avec impatience que la démonstratrice revienne, elle s'était éclipsée dans la minute qui avait suivi son arrivée non sans avoir dragué le directeur marketing du centre commercial. Lui aussi avait disparu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle était censée lancer une animation à neuf heures trente. Un show, leur avait-on dit. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas allée s'envoyer en l'air dans un coin avec Perez. Des annonces avaient été diffusées depuis l'ouverture du magasin et les clients commençaient à se masser autour de la scène sur laquelle trônait la voiture.

« Tonio, s'exclama Éva en passant soudain à l'arrière de la voiture. Il y a une télé, viens voir comme elle est chouette ! Oh, il faut qu'on gagne cette tombola mon chou. »

L'écran s'alluma soudain. Un système de détection faciale déclenchait l'activation de l'appareil.

« Oh... s'écria Éva ravie en tapant des mains. C'est vraiment génial. »

Antonio vint la rejoindre. L'un des responsables ouvrit brusquement la portière.

« Monsieur ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites, je vous prie de bien vouloir descendre !

\- Vous avez vu ? répondit Éva au vendeur. Il y a une télé qui marche toute seule !

\- On aimerait bien que la voiture parvienne en bon état dans les mains de celui qui...

\- Alerte critique. Température maximale atteinte. Évacuation immédiate, se mit à hurler la télévision, d'une voix impersonnelle.

\- Quoi ?! »

Sur l'écran, un énorme signal de danger d'explosion clignotait, les feux de détresse se mirent soudain en route et l'alarme se déclencha.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce... commença l'un des responsables venu à la rescousse.

\- De la fumée, hurla soudain Éva.

\- Ça va sauter ! cria paniqué Antonio. Sors de là, vite on court ! »

Une fumée épaisse sortait par le capot de la voiture. Le couple se précipita hors du véhicule en hurlant, ils sautèrent de la scène sur la foule amassée devant et hurlèrent que tout allait sauter avant de partir en courant en direction de la sortie. Il y eu un moment de flottement. Les deux responsables sur l'estrade, regardaient la voiture les bras ballants. Tout à coup une série d'étincelles jaillit de l'habitacle, le capot s'ouvrit violemment et la fumée se densifia. Les deux hommes hurlèrent d'évacuer et suivirent le même chemin que le couple avait emprunté un peu plus tôt. Ce fut la panique. Un vigile eut la présence d'esprit de déclencher l'alarme incendie et de lancer une alerte. Un autre se précipitait avec un extincteur vers la scène quand la porte arrière droite de la Volvo dans un bruit tonitruant s'arracha de ses gonds et vola dans les airs. Elle s'écrasa un peu plus loin dans un magasin de prêt à porter, brisant au passage la vitrine et emportant les mannequins d'exposition. Trois secondes après elle explosa envoyant partout des bouts de tôles incandescents qui déclenchèrent un incendie à multiples foyers.

La panique devint générale.

 

* * *

 

Quand Root, Shaw, Anna Borissnova et Matveïtch débouchèrent dans les jardins, les renforts envoyés par Samaritain arrivaient.

Alioukine et Borkoof n'avaient pu tous les contenir. Les nouveaux venus avaient appris que quatre assaillants s'étaient dirigés vers les jardins et ceux qui purent passer, les surprirent alors qu'ils se séparaient en deux groupes. Ils se mirent immédiatement à tirer.

Shaw jura et Matveïtch grimaça. Une balle venait de lui entailler la hanche droite. Ils plongèrent à l'abri des arbres.

« Grenades, cria Shaw. »

Root arma son lance-grenade, Shaw et les Russes dégoupillèrent les grenades à fragmentation qu'ils portaient avec eux. Shaw remarqua le sang qui s'étalait sur la chemise de Matveïtch.

« Matveïtch !

\- Ça va, lui assura-il. C'est juste une éraflure.

\- Vous saignez. Deux, trois ! ordonna Shaw. Venez ici, lui intima Shaw en lançant sa grenade. »

Les grenades explosèrent. L'espace réduit et fermé intensifia le bruit des explosions. Des cris d'agonie.

Matveïtch rejoignit Shaw, tout en surveillant son environnement, elle sortit rapidement sa trousse et, relevant la chemise du Russe, vérifia que la blessure était sans gravité et lui tendit un pansement hémostatique et une bande compressive.

« Mettez-vous ça, ce n'est pas grave, mais vous saignez, je ne veux pas vous perdre.

\- Merci, Madame, fit le Russe en s'exécutant. »

Shaw évalua la situation. Les grenades avaient fait des dégâts, mais d'autres hommes se pointaient déjà. Ils n'appartenaient pas aux troupes de Samaritains, leurs armes étaient différentes, leur gueule aussi. Les Cartels ! Qu'est-ce que... Samaritain ! La simulation contenait une part de vérité, la volonté que Samaritain avait de mettre la main sur les Cartels devait en faire partie.

« Silanoa, lui souffla Root à l'oreille. Je vais appeler des renforts.

\- Des renforts ?

\- Mmm, confirma Root. J'envoie un message. »

Root sortit son téléphone et se mit à tapoter dessus.

« À qui tu écris ?

\- Au gars de Juarez.

\- Juarez, le Cartel ?

\- Mmm.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur racontes ?

\- Je leur donne juste une bonne raison de venir nous rejoindre. »

Root n'expliqua pas que cette bonne raison s'appelait Maria Alvarez. Son combat contre les cartels ne datait pas de son accession au siège de députée. Elle avait été très active quand elle était juge. Née à Chihuahua, elle avait une dent contre les Cartel présents dans la ville et quand en 2008, Sergio Villarreal Barragán se retrouva à la tête du Cartel de Juarez, elle avait décidé de s'occuper personnellement de son cas. Ancien agent du procureur général de la République mexicaine, il excita tout particulièrement la vindicte de la jeune juge qui s'arrangea pour être en charge d'affaires dans lesquelles le nom de celui-ci apparaissait. Le 13 septembre 2010, un commando d'infanterie de la marine mexicaine arrêtait « _El Grande_ ». Le nom d'Alvarez ne fut d'abord pas mêlé à l'arrestation, mais quand, une fois élue à la chambre des députés, elle s'attaqua plus franchement aux Cartels, des dossiers confidentiels disparurent et le Cartel de Juarez découvrit qu'elle n'avait pas été étrangère à l'arrestation de son chef. Sans compter, toutes les actions financières ou judiciaires qu'elle avait lancées comme juge ou comme députée contre lui, cette seule raison lui valait la haine des membres du Cartel. Elle leur avait toujours échappé et ils ne l'avaient pas poursuivie quand elle s'était exilée aux États-Unis. Un contrat tacite la liait pourtant aux Cartels ; elle était bannie à vie de sa ville natale. Si elle bravait cette interdiction, elle signait son arrêt de mort. Root venait de se faire un plaisir de leur apprendre que la jeune juge se prélassait au Casa Grande.

Shaw avait très bien entendu « _venir nous rejoindre_ », Root n'avait pas parlé de « _venir nous aider_ », mais elle renonça à demander des précisions. Elle avait d'autres préoccupations. Et puis si les hommes de Juarez venaient se prendre la tête avec ceux de Silanoa, les uns et les autres oublieraient peut-être leur présence. Elle espérait juste qu'ils n'avaient pas d'alliance en cours.

Les agents de Samaritain venaient de se réorganiser et certains avaient rejoint les galeries qui couraient autour d'une partie du jardin. Elle manœuvra avec Matveïtch, pour gagner une position qui leur assurerait un minimum de sûreté et un angle ouvert sur une bonne partie du jardin. L'opération ne tournait pas comme elle l'avait souhaité. Elle ravala sa contrariété et se résolut à passer la main. Le résultat seul importait, tant pis pour ses désirs de vengeance.

« Root, la contacta Shaw. On ne peut pas laisser le jardin, on va se faire coincer sinon. Vas-y, je reste en couverture.

\- Sameen, tu es sûre ?

\- Tu es mieux placée que moi pour rentrer. Je suis mieux placée que toi en couverture. Si tu restes là où tu es, tu vas te faire descendre, Borissnova aussi. Je suis à l'abri avec Matveïtch. On n'a pas le temps de tergiverser.

\- D'accord.

\- Root... la rappela Shaw.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux t'en charger si tu veux, ça n'a pas d'importance, sauve juste Alvarez et descends-le. »

Root n'avait pas besoin de précision.

« Je le saluerai de ta part Sameen.

\- Ouais, je te fais confiance pour ça. Dis-moi quand vous y allez. »

Root fit signe à Anna Borissnova.

« Couvre-moi Sam.

\- Matveïtch ! le prévint Shaw. »

Les coups de feu claquèrent.

Root et Anna en profitèrent pour s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment qui abritait la salle de banquet. Elles s'y frayèrent un chemin sans trop de difficultés. Arrivées aux portes qui y donnaient accès, elles se regardèrent un instant. Root repassa son HK en travers de ses épaules, dégaina son pistolet mitrailleur et un Smith et Wesson. Anna Borissnova garda son HK en main, elle prit juste soin de changer de chargeur.

« Madame ?

\- Je me mets sur votre gauche.

\- Comme vous voulez.

\- Anna...

\- Madame.

\- Je ne vous entendrai pas si vous me parlez.

\- …

\- Je suis sourde de cette oreille.

\- Bien. »

Root n'aimait pas évoquer son handicap, mais elle faisait équipe avec la jeune Russe. Quand elle accompagnait Shaw et qu'Athéna n'était pas présente, Root savait que Shaw prenait en compte sa surdité. Comme elle prenait en compte le fait que Root était ambidextre et qu'elle ne l'était pas. Root était sourde d'une oreille, Shaw était droitière. Pour Shaw cela ne faisait aucune différence. Elle utilisait ses propres atouts comme ceux de ses partenaires et elle s'adaptait au reste. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à Root, pourtant elle avait agi ainsi à partir du moment où elle avait appris que Root avait perdu l'audition complète d'une oreille.

Shaw ne s'était plus jamais non plus placée sur sa droite, sauf quand elles tiraient côte à côte. Dans ces moments-là, Shaw s'efforçait à toujours se tenir sur sa droite. Tant pis si Root ne l'entendait pas. Être attentive à son environnement sonore lui semblait bien plus important pour sa survie. Et en cas de besoin, depuis que Shaw s'était aperçue que Root connaissait le morse, elle lui codait parfois des lettres sur le dos ou les cuisses. « S » pour stop, « C » pour chargeur, « G » pour gauche, « D » pour droite, « HH » pour danger. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment convenu d'un code particulier, mais Root avait vite compris les directives que lui envoyait Shaw.

Anna était sa coéquipière, Root l'estimait, elle avait le droit de savoir.

Root lui adressa un signe de tête et elles ouvrirent les portes. Leur entrée passa inaperçue. Root jura intérieurement.

 

* * *

 

Maria Alvarez n'arrivait plus à savoir si elle était consciente ou pas. Les seules informations qui lui arrivaient encore, étaient qu'elle nageait en plein cauchemar et qu'elle ne bénéficiait cette fois d'aucune épaule à laquelle s'accrocher, et qu'aucun sourire ne viendrait lui apporter du réconfort.

Shaw lui avait fait ingurgiter bien plus d'alcool qu'elle le croyait. Elle avait plaisanté en lui promettant une tournée de tequila. La jeune juge savait que Shaw l'avait surprise à en boire au cours de ses simulations, que Maria ne s'était pas contentée d'un seul verre, qu'elle avait beaucoup bu et fini à moitié ivre. La jeune Mexicaine n'avait pas osé dire à Shaw qu'elle avait mis un frein à sa consommation d'alcool après en avoir abusé pendant des années. Elle avait eu du mal à arrêter de boire, mais l'arrivée d'Alma lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'oublier rimait parfois avec s'oublier. Elle était devenue plus prudente et ne buvait plus qu'en de très rares occasions. Shaw s'était montrée généreuse, certainement persuadée que Maria tenait bien l'alcool et que si elle voulait la détendre, il lui faudrait une bonne dose d'alcool dans le sang.

La climatisation dans la berline qui l'avait conduite à l'hôtel, avait ralenti les effets du Scotch, mais quand elle était descendue de la voiture, la chaleur accablante qui régnait dans Chihuahua même en ce début de matinée, lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de massue. Elle s'était sentie partir et Borkoof et Matveïtch l'avaient retenue en lui lançant des regards inquiets.

Elle avait ensuite eu du mal à suivre le déroulement des opérations. Elle ne se souvenait pas être entrée dans l'hôtel, ni du trajet qu'elle avait effectué à moitié portée par les deux Russes qui l'encadraient. Ils l'avaient emmenée dans un salon, ou dans un hall. Elle se rappelait qu'un homme s'était avancé devant elle et l'avait regardée curieusement, mais il ne lui avait pas parlé, il avait attendu que les Russes soient partis, qu'elle fut portée dans un autre salon, montée sur une estrade et jetée sans trop d'égard sur un espèce de fauteuil de dentiste pour lui dire qu'on allait prendre soin d'elle et disparaître aussitôt après. Une migraine commençait à la tourmenter et elle s'était laissée faire sans protester. Elle s'était presque endormie.

Un mouvement la sortit de son assoupissement alcoolique. Tout à coup, elle sentit des lanières immobiliser ses poignets sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et elle eut un sursaut de révolte. Ses chevilles se retrouvèrent prestement entravées avant qu'elle n'ait pu bouger, une courroie vint s'enrouler autour de son front, lui rendant tout mouvement impossible. Un homme qu'elle n'avait pas encore aperçu, claqua plusieurs fois de la langue comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant qui venait de commettre une bêtise.

« Soyez sage. »

Maria se mit brusquement à transpirer et elle se mordit durement la lèvre inférieure. L'homme se pencha vers elle. Il fronça le nez.

« Vous avez bu ? fit-il en se redressant »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, l'esprit plus clair, elle sentait la panique monter et elle s'efforçait de ne pas se laisser complètement submerger. L'homme s'aperçut de son trouble.

« Je ne suis pas votre tortionnaire. »

Il sortit de la poche de sa veste une flasque et l'ouvrit en regardant d'un air soudain hagard la porte. Il but largement.

« J'aurais dû prendre une bouteille, murmura-t-il pour lui. »

Il rangea sa flasque et se retourna vers la juge.

« C'est amusant de vous voir en vrai... Vous êtes assez séduisante, fit-il les yeux brillants. »

Alvarez avait du mal à rassembler ses idées, mais elle restait assez lucide pour s'apercevoir que l'homme était saoul et certainement sous l'emprise d'une drogue. Il se pencha sur elle et elle détesta son regard. Un regard de pervers, un regard concupiscent. Il lui passa un doigt sur la joue et descendit le long de son cou. Elle frissonna. Il se redressa en riant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas mon genre. Je regardai juste ce qui avait pu tant exciter le désir de Shaw. Ouais, Sameen Shaw le _Chirurgien de la mort_ comme l'appellent les journaux. Ce n'est pas elle d'ailleurs... mais ça n'a aucune importance. En tout cas, c'est dommage que vous n'ayez pas été au bout avec elle. D'abord cela aurait été intéressant à regarder, ensuite... peut-être que vous auriez réussi à les séparer... »

Alvarez ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait.

« Dites-moi, pourquoi aviez-vous tant envie de la baiser ? Vous auriez pu choisir Samantha Groves, pourquoi avoir jeté votre dévolu sur Shaw. Qu'est-ce qui la rend si attirante ? Elle ne ressent rien, elle est violente et taciturne. Vous lui trouvez quoi ? C'est un truc de femmes ? Elle vous fait penser à un homme ? C'est un coup d'enfer au lit a priori, mais vous ne pouviez pas le savoir avant. C'est quoi alors ? Son regard ? Son odeur ? Son corps ? »

Il délirait complètement, Maria se concentra, cherchant à donner un sens à ses paroles. Root lui avait dit qu'au cours d'une simulation, elle et Shaw avaient failli coucher ensemble, qu'elles avaient même été très loin. Shaw avait évoqué cette aventure dans le jet. Comment savait-il ? Il avait vu ? Regarder ? L'insulte lui échappa :

« Sale pervers ! »

L'homme se mit à rire.

« Vous êtes très attirante et très entreprenante... Une vraie allumeuse en fait. Vous n'auriez fait qu'une bouchée de Shaw. Dommage qu'elle vous ait droguée, j'aurais bien aimé vous voir la faire hurler de plaisir, elle est bruyante quand elle fait l'amour... C'est d'ailleurs ce que vous lui aviez promis et vous attendiez les mêmes faveurs de sa part... mais vous ne savez pas. Je vais vous raconter, c'est croustillant. »

Alvarez ferma les yeux, si ce type n'était pas le Chirurgien, elle n'imaginait même pas comment celui-ci allait être. Elle aurait aimé devenir sourde. L'homme emporté par son ivresse, se mit à lui raconter la soirée à la villa de Joachim Gùzman. Cet inconnu lui narrait un récit qu'il voulait le plus pornographique possible. Elle décela de la méchanceté dans ses paroles, de la hargne. Il haïssait Shaw et c'était elle qu'il visait à travers son récit. Maria lui servait juste d'exutoire. C'était insupportable. Elle n'avait jamais vécu cette histoire, mais Shaw l'avait vécue et Maria se prit à ressentir de la honte. Elle avait manipulé Shaw, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussée à agir ainsi avec elle parce que l'homme ne s'attardait que sur les détails sexuels et ne lui donna aucune des raisons qui eussent pu pousser Alvarez à se conduire comme elle s'était conduite avec Shaw. Mais la jeune juge se savait capable de tels exploits, surtout si elle avait bu. Si l'histoire s'était réellement passée, Shaw n'aurait pas été la première à en faire les frais. Il évoqua soudain sa grossesse. Il rit franchement en l'accusant d'être une traînée immorale et sans conscience.

« Elle est comment votre fille ? s'esclaffa-t-il. Vous avez bu et baisé des inconnus comme ça durant toute votre grossesse ?! »

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et le darda d'un regard haineux.

« C'est stupide, dit-il soudain. Vous ne savez même pas pourquoi vous êtes là. Vous ne la connaissez même pas. Pourtant, vous allez mourir parce qu'elle vous aime. Oh, pas comme elle aime Samantha Groves, mais elle vous aime quand même, même si la plupart du temps elle a juste envie de vous gifler. Vous lui avez même sauvé la vie. Admirable tir soit dit en passant, vous êtes habile, j'avoue qu'à votre place j'aurais raté mon coup. La pauvre serait morte, soit parce qu'elle se serait tiré elle-même une balle dans la tête, soit parce que je lui aurait tiré malencontreusement dessus ! Dites-moi qu'est-ce qui vous a le plus touché chez elle ? Le geste qu'elle a eu dans l'avion ? Sa faiblesse ? Le cadeau qu'elle vous a fait ? Lui, il vous a fait pleurer, c'est vrai... Son cul ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas gentil Monsieur Lambert, intervint soudain une voix. Elle ne sait rien et vous l'embêtez avec vos fantasmes et vos frustrations. »

Lambert se redressa en blêmissant. Maria essaya de tourner la tête pour voir qui était le nouvel arrivant.

« Vous n'apprendrez rien auprès d'elle. Elle ne connaît pas Sameen.

\- Elle la connaît un peu mieux maintenant, ricana Lambert que les effets combinés de l'alcool et du Valium rendaient imprudent.

\- Vous lui avez raconté ?!

\- Oui, grimaça Lambert.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir. »

Le nouvel arrivant s'esclaffa d'un rire clair et juvénile.

« Vous êtes vraiment stupide ! continua-t-il. Vous croyez que c'est auprès d'elle que vous saurez pourquoi Samantha Groves la préfère à vous ! C'est à elle que vous devez le demander et je ne pense pas que sa réponse vous plaise. Vous ne valez pas grand-chose comparé à Sameen Shaw. »

L'insulte était cinglante et Lambert se raidit, ses traits se déformèrent.

« Un problème Monsieur Lambert ? demanda doucereusement le nouvel arrivant.

\- Non aucun, articula difficilement Lambert.

\- J'avais cru. Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas prête ?

\- Elle vient juste d'arriver.

\- Déshabillez-la, ordonna le nouvel arrivant. »

Le Chirurgien, réalisa soudain Maria. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher et des mains commencèrent à défaire ses liens. Une fois libre, elle s'éjecta de son siège. Des mains dures s'emparèrent d'elle, elle se débattit, se libéra un bras. Un violent coup de poing l'atteignit au menton et l'envoya s'écrouler dans les bras d'un homme qui se tenait derrière elle. Il la ceintura et la jeta à terre. Elle se retrouva maintenue par les jambes et les épaules. Un homme l'enjamba, il lui attrapa le col de sa chemise et tira violemment dessus. Les boutons sautèrent. Il mit le vêtement en lambeau et sortit un couteau de sa poche. La lame jaillit et l'homme la passa sous la bande élastique de son soutien-gorge entre ses deux seins. Il donna un coup sec et le sous-vêtement céda. Puis il s'assit sur son estomac et plaqua ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle sentit des doigts défaire la braguette de son pantalon et tirer dessus. On lui relâcha les chevilles pour le lui retirer et elle en profita pour donner des coups de pieds.

« Maîtrisez-la, claqua la voix de Lambert. »

L'homme assis sur elle lui lâcha une épaule et la gifla brutalement. Sa tête partit sur le côté et elle perdit à moitié conscience. Ils finirent de lui retirer son pantalon, découpèrent sa culotte en deux coups de couteau et la relevèrent pour la jeter dans le fauteuil. Elle se retrouva attachée comme elle l'était auparavant.

« Éloignez-vous et gardez la porte ! ordonna aux agents qui l'avaient maintenue, la voix qu'elle avait identifiée comme celle du Chirurgien. »

Une voix étrange. Dérangeante. Maria n'arrivait pas à analyser pourquoi. Lambert se pencha soudain au-dessus d'elle.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas demandé moi non plus à être là, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix geignarde. J'aimerais mieux être ailleurs, croyez-moi. »

Il était pathétique. Comme si c'était lui la victime !

Maria se mit silencieusement à prier pour que Shaw arrivât maintenant et descendît le Chirurgien sans plus attendre, comme elle en avait exprimé l'intention, avant que Maria ne le vît. Elle avait assez de cauchemars pour lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, elle ne voulait pas d'un nouveau visage qu'elle devinait encore plus terrible que ceux qui hantaient déjà ses nuits de terreurs. Elle avait peur de revivre son calvaire de jeunesse. Elle ferma les yeux.

« Vous êtes enfin à moi... Vous savez que je me suis préparé pour vous, que j'ai beaucoup étudié. Sameen ne pourra qu'apprécier mon travail. J'ai étudié sa technique avec beaucoup de soin, tout le protocole qu'elle avait mis en place quand elle pratiquait le rituel sur des femmes. »

Alvarez ouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant ses déclarations.

« Ah ! Vous êtes surprise à ce que je vois. Surprise de quoi au juste ? Qu'elle ne soit pas le Chirurgien ? Qu'elle soit elle-même l'inventeur du rituel de _100 bouteilles de bière_ ? D'avoir l'honneur d'être ici ? D'être si importante pour elle ? Sameen vous aime, votre mort la touchera, elle ne se pardonnera pas d'en être responsable. Vous êtes une personnalité Madame Alvarez, les journaux parleront de vous. Ils chercheront ce qui peut vous lier à Sameen, ils ne trouveront pas, mais elle, elle saura. C'est ce qui importe. Monsieur Lambert vous a raconté dans les grandes lignes pourquoi. Je vais redresser un peu votre siège, nous nous verrons mieux. »

Le fauteuil bascula.

La jeune juge avait rencontré beaucoup de criminels, elle en avait côtoyé un grand nombre, mais rien ne l'avait préparée à affronter le _Chirurgien de la mort_. Shaw ne savait pas qui il était, Root et Athéna non plus. Si elles l'avaient vu comme Maria le voyait, elles l'auraient reconnu, mais Maria n'avait aucune idée de son identité. Elle comprit seulement que si Shaw ne tenait pas sa parole, elle mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances et qu'aucun remord ne viendrait jamais restreindre la cruauté du Chirurgien.

 

* * *

 

L'hôpital d'Altamira enregistra l'admission de Juan Ibanez. Dans son portefeuille on trouva son passeport diplomatique et la carte de visite de Maria Alvarez. L'information se diffusa à travers les réseaux informatiques. L'ambassade du Mexique, la Commission Interaméricaine des Droits de l'Homme, Sofia Ibanez, furent tous contactés.

Samaritain apprit lui aussi la nouvelle.

Il dépêcha des agents et deux médecins accrédités par l'ambassade du Mexique. Ils examinèrent le patient, lui injectèrent des drogues. L'assistant de Maria Alvarez raconta qu'il avait accompagnée la jeune femme dans la jungle, qu'ils avaient été reçus par des indigènes. Et que... Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Ni comment il s'était retrouvé sur la route d'Altamira, ni comment il avait eu son accident, ni où il avait loué son véhicule. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu lui arriver et il ne savait pas où se trouvait sa patronne. Samaritain demanda ce qu'était devenue la fille d'Alvarez. Ibanez répondit qu'elle les avait accompagnés dans la jungle, mais qu'il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait à présent.

Samaritain lança des recherches et n'obtint aucun résultat.

À Chihuahua un voiture piégée venait d'exploser dans un centre commercial, les forces de police bouclaient le périmètre et renforçaient les points sensibles de la ville : tribunaux, hôtel de ville, commissariats, écoles, universités... La Machine et son Interface continuaient leurs attaques.

Un policier de Chihuahua lança soudain un avis recherche.

« Individu de sexe féminin, de race caucasienne, mesurant environ un mètre soixante-dix, cheveux mi-longs de couleur châtain-clair, yeux foncés, mince, vêtue d'un treillis militaire, vue pour la dernière fois sur le parking du centre commercial à côté d'une moto possédant des jantes jaune-fluo. Conductrice de la voiture piégée. Armée. »

Samantha Groves ! La description ne laissait place à aucun doute.

Impossible.

Les attaques informatiques, la panne de courant à Chihuahua, la disparition de la fille de Maria Alvarez, la destruction des appareils électroniques de l'hélicoptère de Ballart, la voiture piégé à Chihuahua. Des diversions. La Machine avait endossé l'identité de son interface. Samantha Groves se trouvait à Chihuahua... en compagnie de Sameen Shaw.

Envoi de renfort immédiat. Contact avec Lambert. Contact impossible. Brouillage électronique.

Il intercepta des appels sur les réseaux de communication mobiles. Le cartel de Suarez. Ils lançaient une opération sur le Casa Grande.

Objectif déclaré du Cartel : Maria Alvarez.

 

* * *

 

Root frappa Anna Borissnova au visage d'un revers de son avant-bras. La jeune femme partit en arrière et un coup de feu lui claqua douloureusement à l'oreille. Sur sa droite un homme râla et tomba à la renverse sur une table qui céda sous son poids.

« Désolée, grimaça Root.

\- Merci, j'étais censé garder notre droite, s'excusa Anna en se frottant le nez d'un air coupable. Je...

\- Vous étiez un peu occupée, la coupa Root. Je l'ai vu au dernier moment. C'était le dernier, mais Alvarez n'est pas là. Il faut la trouver. »

Elles quittèrent la salle de réception. Elles n'y avaient surpris que des agents en train de manger. Une dizaine. Le bruit de la bataille qui se jouait dans le jardin et au bar de l'hôtel ne les avait même pas atteints et les deux jeunes femmes malgré leur infériorité numérique avaient rapidement nettoyé l'endroit.

Vingt-sept minutes, compta Root en regardant sa montre. Vingt-sept minutes moins peut-être une ou deux depuis que les Russes avaient laissé Maria aux mains de Lambert. Elle accéléra. Il ne leur restait que la salle de conférence à vérifier. Maria devait s'y trouver.

« Root, résonna la voix de Shaw à son oreille.

\- Salle de banquet nettoyée.

\- Alvarez ?

\- Non.

\- …

\- Situation Sam. »

Elle devait garder Shaw concentrée.

« Position stable. Alioukine et Borkoof nous ont rejoints, ils ont bloqué les points d'accès au bar et se sont repliés avec nous. Borkoof m'a expliqué que la position était trop précaire et que le bar ressemblait à une passoire. Ils ont utilisé du Semtex. Personne ne peut plus passer par là. Root quand tu auras récupéré Alvarez, on évacuera par les cuisines. On vous attend ici. De toute façon, il n'y a pas de sorties par derrière.

\- J'arrive mon cœur.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide...

\- Assure nos arrières Sam, Anna et moi nous occupons du reste.

\- Okay. »

Il y avait beaucoup d'hommes, pensa Shaw. Beaucoup trop. Elle vérifia ses munitions. Borkoof et Alioukine avaient eu l'intelligence de se ravitailler avant de quitter le bar, mais ils ne tiendraient pas trois quarts d'heure. En à peine sept minutes Shaw avait utilisé les deux-tiers de ses munitions.

Root et la jeune Russe arrivèrent en courant devant la salle de conférence. Quatre hommes se tenaient en faction devant la porte. Anna tomba un genou en terre. Root resta debout derrière elle. Elles firent feu en même temps et les quatre hommes s'écroulèrent sans même avoir tiré un coup de feu. La jeune Russe se releva et courut sur les talons de Root. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la porte.

« Vous prenez à droite, moi à gauche comme tout à l'heure ? proposa Root à la jeune Russe.

\- D'accord.

\- Anna, vous descendez tout ce qui se trouve autour de Maria. Ne réfléchissez pas, tirez, tant pis pour la vengeance et les questions.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me le dire Madame.

\- Deux, trois ! »

Elles enfoncèrent la porte. Un hurlement les accueillit. Des coups de feu. Il y avait des hommes derrière la porte. Un corps à corps confus s'ensuivit. Root se fit prendre à bras le corps, l'homme la serra à l'étouffer contre lui. Son Brugger et Thomet lui échappa, mais elle tenait toujours son Smith et Wesson dans la main gauche, elle plia le poignet quand dans le même temps l'homme lui lança un coup de tête, mais elle avait pressé la gâchette avant que le coup ne l'atteigne. La tête de l'homme rebondit sur la sienne et il hurla. Ses mains quittèrent Root qui s'effondra par terre, et vinrent se refermer sur son entrecuisses, il tomba à genoux et bascula la tête en avant. Anna avait jeté son HK, elle donna un coup de coude à un premier assaillant et lui décrocha la mâchoire. Elle mit vivement la main à sa poche, sortit son couteau tactique, l'ouvrit et le planta dans le sternum de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle se retourna, et se retrouva avec le canon d'un pistolet pointé sur elle. Elle se lança en avant, l'homme était près, si elle se montrait assez rapide, elle l'aurait tué avant qu'il ne rectifie son tir. Sa main gauche écarta le bras qui tenait l'arme, son bras droit remonta de bas en haut et son couteau se planta dans la gorge de l'homme, lui traversant la trachée artère et la mâchoire inférieure pour venir buter sur l'arrière de la boîte crânienne. Elle retira la lame d'un mouvement sec et l'homme s'affaissa à ses pieds

Elle appela Root qui essayait sans beaucoup de succès de se relever.

« Maria... souffla celle-ci à la jeune Russe. »

Mais avant qu'Anna Borissnova ne bougeât, une douleur fulgurante lui déchira le dos et l'impact d'une balle l'envoya s'écraser contre un battant de la porte. Elle dégaina un Glock et se retourna en tirant sans vraiment viser qui que ce fut. Il y avait trois personnes sur l'estrade et aucune ne fut blessée, mais la riposte de la jeune femme les enjoignit à se mettre à l'abri plutôt qu'à continuer à lui tirer dessus. Elle y gagna un instant de répit. Une main tira sur la sienne. Elle aida Root à se remettre debout.

L'Imitateur se glissa à l'abri derrière le siège sur lequel gisait le corps nu et ensanglanté de Maria. Lambert le rejoignit d'un bond.

« Tirez Monsieur Lambert !

\- Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous avez peur ?

\- Je croyais que vous rêviez d'avoir Samantha Groves entre les mains, pas que vous rêviez de tomber entre les siennes.

\- Un bon point pour vous, lui accorda Lambert. »

Il se mit à tirer. Il reconnut la jeune femme qui lui avait livré Alvarez. Ballart ? Samaritain s'était fait doubler. Une fois de plus.

« Monsieur Lambert ? sonna une voix dans son oreille. »

Tiens quand on parlait du loup. C'était un peu tard pour se manifester, pensa Lambert.

Samaritain avait enfin réussi à contourner le brouillage qui bloquait ses communications. Et il eut tout de suite confirmation de la justesse de ses probabilités. Probabilités devenues réalité.

« Elles sont là Monsieur ! cria Lambert.

\- Samantha Groves est là, ajouta l'Imitateur rouge de colère.

\- Si vous vous tenez près du mur du fond baissez la tête, les prévint Samaritain. »

Ils se recroquevillèrent tous les deux derrière le siège. Root et Anna profitant de l'arrêt des tirs, se hissèrent sur l'estrade, armes levées, prêtes à faire feu. Root détailla Alvarez. L'Imitateur avait commencé son rituel. Elle portait de profondes entailles au niveau du torse et des cuisses. Un « S » lui avait été artistiquement et profondément dessinée au scalpel sur le ventre, la lettre écarlate s'enroulait autour de son nombril. L'Imitateur n'en était qu'aux préliminaires, il n'avait pas touché à ses mains, ni à ses pieds, sa poitrine n'avait pas été trop abîmée, ses articulations étaient intactes et elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir subi d'abus sexuels. Par contre la jeune femme semblait tétanisée par la terreur. Root chercha Lambert et l'Imitateur des yeux.

L'Imitateur... si elle s'était attendue à ce que soit lui ! Samaritain était un monstre.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient planqués derrière Maria ? Elle tourna la tête vers Anna pour lui crier un avertissement.

Trop tard.

Le mur devant elles sembla se désagréger. Dans un ralenti cinématographique, Root le vit d'abord gonfler comme s'il eut été en caoutchouc, il craquela, puis se fissura, des blocs se détachèrent. Soudain, tout s'accéléra, le mur éclata et se précipita sur elle, suivi d'un bruit étourdissant qui lui éclata les tympans. Elle se retrouva cinglée de débris et le souffle de l'explosion la projeta au bas de l'estrade. Anna Borissnova roula sur le côté et resta immobile allongée par terre, sonnée, mais consciente. Elle assista sans pouvoir bouger à la suite.

Des hommes surgirent. S'emparèrent de l'Imitateur, aidèrent Lambert à se relever. Ce dernier se débattit et cria quelque chose en montrant du doigt un endroit derrière la jeune Russe. Des hommes partirent en courant. Ils sautèrent par-dessus la jeune femme sans se préoccuper de son état. Anna essaya de bouger, elle avait perdu son Glock. Elle vit repasser les hommes. L'un d'eux portait un corps.

Root.

La jeune Russe parvint à se mettre à genoux. Les hommes disparurent. Elle se retrouva seule avec Alvarez.

Le siège sur lequel se trouvait la jeune juge, avait basculé sous le souffle de l'explosion. Anna s'approcha et incapable de se remettre debout, elle se traîna sur une main et les genoux en grimaçant de douleur.

« Madame, appela-t-elle. »

Elle ne s'entendait pas et ses oreilles bourdonnaient, elle toucha doucement la main de la jeune femme attachée. Celle-ci releva la tête et la regarda d'un air hagard.

« Alvarez ! articula clairement Anna.

Anna la vit ouvrir la bouche et elle identifia le mouvement comme une réponse, un « Si » peut-être.

« Je vais vous libérer, lui annonça-t-elle même si elle n'était pas très sûre qu'Alvarez l'entende. »

Le siège avait protégé la jeune Mexicaine. Elle ne semblait pas avoir été touchée par l'explosion, mais elle saignait abondamment des blessures que lui avait infligées le Chirurgien. Anna batailla avec les courroies pour la délivrer. La jeune femme s'effondra sur elle et la jeune Russe tomba à la renverse. Elle resta un moment immobile. Elle se dégoûtait. Elle s'était plantée, elle n'avait pas su protéger sa coéquipière, elle n'avait pas vengé sa sœur, ni ses camarades. Le Chirurgien s'était échappé et Maria Alvarez se vidait de son sang sur elle.

À moins que... Elle reprit courage et aida la jeune Mexicaine à s'asseoir. Si Shaw se dépêchait tout ne serait peut-être pas perdu. Anna était hors service, mais Shaw et les autres pouvaient encore remporter la partie.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

**James Bond et les capsules de cyanures** : Root fait référence à Vesper Lind, personnage du roman de Ian Flegming _Casino Royal_ publié en 1953, connue pour être le seul amour de Bond. La jeune femme et Bond entretienne un relation sentimentale. Imposé comme partenaire par les Britannique, Vesper avouera à Bond être un agent double et se suicidera en ingérant une capsule de cyanure.

 

 **Bonnie and Clyde** : film américain de Arthur Peen, avec Faye Dunaway et Warren Beatty.

Version romantique de la vie de deux malfrats ayant écumé le sud des États-Unis entre 1932 et 1934. A l'époque, le couple fut célébré comme _le couple de criminels le plus glamour de tous les temps_ , mais l'assassinat de plusieurs policiers, lancera la police à leur poursuite. Ils furent abattus le 23 mai 1934 à Bienville en Louisianne. 150 balles tirées sur leur voiture ne leur laissa même pas l'occasion d'une tirer une seule.

Bonnie Parker avait 23 ans, Clyde Borrow, excellent tireur, 25.

 

 **Sergio Villarreal Barragán dit El Grande** (à cause de son imposante taille) : né en 1969, il fut d'abord officier de Police judiciaire, puis admis au sein des forces fédérales placées sous le commandement du Procureur général de la République mexicaine, avant de rejoindre le Cartel de Juarez. Il changea plusieurs fois son allégeance, cartel du Golf, de Las Zetas, de Silanoa... Il est soupçonné d'être à la tête du Cartel de Juarez en 2008. Arrêté en 2009 par la marine mexicaine, il est extradé aux États-Unis en 2012. Certains pensent qu'ils a depuis travaillé comme informateur pour la DEA.

Sources pour l'hypothèse qu'il aurait été à la tête du cartel de Suarez : _El blog del Narco_. 2008.


	32. La cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **TaTchou** pour ses relectures._
> 
> _**Avertissement** : certaines scènes de tortures sont susceptibles de heurter l'âme sensible de certains lecteurs (Root passe de très mauvais moments...)._

* * *

 

 

 

Alors que Root et Anna Borissnova nettoyaient la salle de réception, Shaw et le reste des Russes se retrouvaient plongés au milieu d'un assaut désordonné qui ne leur sembla plus n'avoir aucun sens. Dans le jardin la situation avait complètement dégénéré. Des hommes avaient soudain surgi de nulle part et s'étaient mis à tirer dans tous les sens. Non sur Shaw ou sur les Russes, mais sur les hommes de Samaritain. Puis, d'autres encore arrivèrent et la confusion fut complète. Les hommes des Cartels de Juarez et de Silanoa se reconnurent et commencèrent à échanger des coups de feu en se hurlant des insultes. Les agents de Samaritain ne comprenant plus très bien qui appartenait à leur camp, décidèrent que tout homme étranger à leurs rangs devenait une cible à abattre, et ils se mirent à tuer sans distinction leurs alliés comme leurs ennemis.

Matveïtch demanda prudemment à ses hommes de se faire discrets et Shaw approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle suivait via son oreillette la progression de Root. Celle-ci avançait plutôt bien et Shaw se prit à envier la jeune Russe d'être à ses côtés.

Le dialogue devant la porte lui provoqua des fourmillements dans les doigts. Root allait se trouver face à face avec l'Imitateur. Elle suivit la lutte et se mordit la lèvre en entendant Root grogner de douleur. Une balle ? Un coup ? Shaw n'osa pas la distraire. Puis, il y eut un cri et le bruit sourd d'une explosion retentit dans le jardin. Shaw identifia sa localisation. La salle de conférence.

« Des lance-roquettes, hurla soudain Borkoof.

\- On dégage, salle de conférence, maintenant ! beugla Shaw »

Ils se désengagèrent par équipes de deux. Alioukine partit couvert par Borkoof, Shaw par Matveïtch puis, ils échangèrent leurs rôles. Des agents de Samaritain les repérèrent, mais ils se retrouvèrent sous le feu des hommes des Cartels. La roquette partit quand même.

« On court, cria Matveïtch »

Le souffle brûlant caressa le dos de Shaw, elle se passa la main sur la nuque en grognant. Elle n'avait déjà pas de cheveux, si le reste cramait...

« Root... appela-t-elle inquiète. »

Pas de réponse, pas de plaisanterie, pas de petit nom idiot.

« Root, murmura Shaw sentant l'angoisse la gagner. »

Shaw piqua un sprint, les Russes s'accrochèrent à ses talons en la voyant passer devant eux. Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt en débouchant dans la salle de conférence. Le mur du fond présentait un trou béant. Shaw fonça sur l'estrade. Anna Borissnova assise par terre, déchirait sa chemise en larges bandes pour étancher le sang qui coulait des blessures d'Alvarez. Elle avait déjà posé des pansements de fortune sur les cuisses de la jeune juge. Elle tournait le dos à Shaw et l'impact d'une balle se voyait un peu en dessous de son omoplate droite.

Alvarez semblait en état de choc. Assise elle-aussi, son regard était vide. Shaw blêmit quand elle découvrit son état et son regard se chargea de haine quand elle posa les yeux sur le « S » sanglant qui s'étalait sur son abdomen. Alvarez leva les yeux.

« Sameen, murmura-t-elle. »

La jeune Russe surprit son mouvement et se retourna, elle avait les traits crayeux et de profonds cernes autour des yeux. Son visage et son torse, recouverts de poussière, présentaient des brûlures et des entailles qui saignaient, elle avait dû se prendre le souffle de l'explosion en pleine figure. Shaw s'accroupit.

« Allongez-vous, dit-elle à la Russe. »

La jeune femme sembla ne pas comprendre.

« Borissnova vous m'entendez ? lui demanda Shaw en tapotant son oreille de l'index. »

La jeune femme lui fit un signe de la main, lui montrant qu'elle était sourde. Les Russes arrivèrent. Alioukine retira sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de sa collègue. Il ne la respectait pas plus que l'autre jeune femme, mais la jeune Mexicaine lui semblait si mal en point qu'il n'osait pas la recouvrir d'un vêtement. Maria se tourna vers Shaw et lui enroula les bras autour du cou. Shaw referma précautionneusement ses bras sur elle, veillant à ne pas toucher ses blessures. La jeune juge enfouit sa tête dans son cou et ne bougea plus. Elle ne pleura pas. Shaw se reprocha amèrement de l'avoir mise en danger. Maria ne ressortait pas indemne de l'opération et elle en garderait des cicatrices. Physiques, aussi bien que psychologiques.

Shaw tourna la tête, cherchant Root. Une main se posa sur son avant-bras. Borissnova.

« Il l'ont emmenée. »

Le temps s'arrêta.

La main se serra sur son avant-bras.

« Madame... »

Shaw fixa Borissnova d'un regard mauvais. Elles faisaient équipe. Borissnova avait laissé tomber Root. Shaw s'était trompée, elle n'aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance.

« Le traqueur... je l'ai glissé dans sa poche. J'avais peur qu'elle parte seule si je me faisais descendre, je voulais être sûre que vous la retrouveriez. »

La jeune Russe regagna instantanément l'estime de Shaw. Celle-ci avait conservé le récepteur que lui avait donné Borissnova. Il était dans son sac à dos. Anna pratiquement sourde, criait ses phrases et Maria en saisit une partie, elle se détacha de Shaw.

« Allez-y Sameen. »

Shaw posa ses yeux sur elle.

« Allez la retrouver, sauvez-la, murmura la jeune femme.

\- Je viens avec vous, déclara Matveïtch dans son dos.

\- Non, refusa Shaw. J'y vais seule, vous restez avec elles.

\- Ne faites pas l'idiote. Alioukine et Borkoof se chargeront des filles. On leur trouvera une voiture, il y en a plein sur parking. »

Shaw prit sa décision. Matveïtch avait raison.

« C'est okay, on se tire. Borkoof, vous foncez à l'aéroport, je vous laisse mon téléphone. Vous répondez aux appels et quoi qu'on vous dise, vous suivez méticuleusement les consignes qu'on vous donne. Si on vous dit d'aller au Pôle Nord vous y allez compris ?

\- On va vous laisser ?

\- Non, vous allez sauver Alvarez et votre collègue. On vous rejoindra au point de ralliement.

\- Où ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Athéna vous le dira.

\- Votre boss ?

\- Arrêtez de poser des questions, répliqua sèchement Shaw. Obéissez et donnez-moi votre chemise.

\- Bien Madame, fit le géant en obtempérant aussitôt.

Il se pencha ensuite sur Anna Borissnova et leva sans effort son mètre quatre-vingt-trois.

« Viens avec moi ma princesse. »

La jeune Russe ne put pas relever la formule, d'abord parce qu'elle n'entendait presque rien et ensuite parce que le mouvement lui arracha un cri et qu'elle s'évanouit. Matveïtch s'approcha d'Alvarez.

« Je m'en charge, s'interposa Shaw. »

Elle enroula la jeune femme dans l'immense chemise de Borkoof et lui passa un bras sous les genoux. Maria se raccrocha à son cou et laissa sa tête glisser sur son épaule. Shaw la souleva dans ses bras et ils se mirent en route. Ils traversèrent le parking en courant. Alioukine choisit une voiture aux vitres teintées, força comme par magie la serrure, ouvrit le capot-moteur et farfouilla dix secondes dedans. Le véhicule se mit à ronronner. Les deux blessées furent installées sur la banquette arrière. La jeune Mexicaine s'accrocha à Shaw.

« Ne faites pas l'enfant, maugréa Shaw.

\- Le Chirurgien... souffla Maria. il... C'est...

\- Quoi ? »

La jeune femme ne trouva pas la force de lui répondre. Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux. Shaw se mordit les lèvres. La jeune Mexicaine tendit une main et la posa sur sa joue. Puis son bras retomba, elle grimaça et détourna le regard. Shaw referma la portière. Alioukine et Borkoof avaient pris place à l'avant de la Cadillac.

« Il vous faut d'urgence un médecin pour Borissnova, déclara Shaw à Borkoof en se redressant. Surveillez aussi attentivement Alvarez, elle a besoin de soins elle aussi.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, fit Borkoof.

\- Sortez par le côté et ne vous faites pas arrêter pour un excès de vitesse. »

Borkoof hocha la tête. Alioukine enclencha la marche avant et démarra. Shaw se retourna vers Matveïtch.

« Suivez-moi. »

Shaw le conduisit au garage des livraisons. On entendait les bruits de la bataille qui se jouait à l'intérieur des murs de l'hôtel et Shaw pria pour que personne ne vînt se mettre en travers de leur chemin. La Yamaha n'avait pas bougé. Shaw récupéra les clefs sous le garde-boue arrière. Elle donna un casque à Matveïtch.

« Vous savez conduire ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous conduisez, je vous guide. »

Elle se sentait mal. Une nausée insidieuse lui inondait le fond de la gorge de bile acide et la phrase inachevée d'Alvarez la tourmentait. La jeune juge avait voulu lui dire quelque chose à propos de l'Imitateur, un élément qui devait lui sembler important et qui avait déclenché les larmes d'Alvarez. Mais quoi ?

« Prête ? lui demanda le Russe.

\- Oui. »

 

* * *

 

Shaw consultait le capteur, Root se trouvait encore dans le périmètre de réception. Vingt-cinq kilomètres avait dit Borissnova. Elle ne les laisserait jamais dépasser cette limite et elle les rattraperait bien avant. Ils avaient à peine trois kilomètres d'avance. À moto, la distance serait vite comblée. Elle tapotait ses indications en morse à Matveïtch, Root se savait constamment connectée à Shaw, et elle ou Athéna, n'avaient pas prévu de s'équiper avec des casques munis de système de communication. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal, Shaw n'avait aucune envie de parler.

À un moment Matveïtch posa sa main sur la sienne et se mit à coder.

« On ne peut pas intervenir sur la voie publique, il faut attendre qu'ils soient arrêtés.

\- Okay, répondit Shaw. »

Elle l'invita à ralentir. La circulation souffrait toujours d'une panne généralisée de tous les feux de croisement et la ville était saturée d'embouteillages. Eux, se déplaçaient relativement vite. Le véhicule qui transportait Root, quelle que soit sa puissance, ne pourrait jamais les distancer, en tout cas pas tant qu'il se trouverait en ville. Shaw appelait régulièrement Root, espérant une réponse.

Ne pas en obtenir la rendait dingue. Elle ne savait pas si la jeune femme était en vie, si elle souffrait de blessures et si c'était le cas, de la gravité de celles-ci. Et s'ils lui avaient retiré son implant ? L'Imitateur savait opérer, il saurait le lui extraire sans difficultés. Mais il pouvait aussi choisir de pratiquer son ablation comme un boucher, de prendre plaisir à lui faire mal ou à l'handicaper pour la vie. Shaw se récitait les centres de commandes qu'un coup de scalpel volontaire ou imprudent pouvait toucher et les symptômes qui en résulteraient.

C'était de sa faute, personne ne savait pour l'implant. Personne, avant que Shaw ne vendît la mèche, ne trahît Root. Shaw ne se souvenait pas. Elle n'y avait d'abord pas cru quand elle l'avait appris. Elle avait pourtant été obligée de le croire. Ils savaient. Greer, Lambert, les médecins, les infirmières, les gardes... Comment pouvaient-ils savoir si ce n'était pas elle ? Greer et Lambert…

 

* * *

 

Elle était retenue dans une cellule, froide et impersonnelle, sans ouverture. Elle ne savait pas si le jour ou la nuit régnait dehors et les lumières de la cellule ne s'éteignaient jamais. Elles brillaient constamment. Shaw avait entièrement perdu la notion du temps. Elle mangeait à des heures irrégulières, toujours la même chose. Un bol de riz blanc accompagné de sauce ou de légumes. Elle cherchait des récurrences, il n'y en avait pas. Elle nageait dans un espèce de brouillard, incapable de formuler de vraies pensées. Elle avait essayé de se maintenir éveillée en se récitant ses cours d'anatomie, les spécificités techniques de toutes les armes qu'elle connaissait, le _Livre des Rois_. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle vivait avec des lambeaux de mémoire que rien ne liait entre eux et qui souvent, lui semblaient n'avoir aucun sens : sa chambre, un tourniquet dans un jardin public, un club de sport, des coups de poings, le visage d'une jeune fille haineuse, les barbelés d'un camp en Irak, des meurtres, des explosions, la sensation de vide quand on l'avait renvoyée de médecine, un cimetière, son père, sa mère les traits déformés par la colère – pourquoi était-elle en colère ? Elle ne savait pas – une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus qui lui parlait, un officier, Root.

Quand elle arrivait à elle, elle s'accrochait à sa figure. Elle se rappelait très bien de ses traits. Root était expressive et Shaw avait dressé un catalogue complet de ses expressions. De ses grimaces. De la manière qu'elle avait de lever les sourcils de telle ou telle façon. De ses sourires. Ils pouvaient être joyeux, heureux, provocants, séducteurs, amères, tristes. De ses plaisanteries stupides. De tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui sortir depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie avec son foutu taser. De ses piques, de ses répliques, de ses déclarations, de ses provocations appuyées par ses regards ironiques et charmeurs.

Shaw ne se souvenait de rien de précis en dehors de ce qui concernait Root. C'était stupide. Perturbant. Mais elle prit l'habitude de passer en revue les données qu'elle avait rassemblées sur l'insupportable Interface de La Machine. Rubrique par rubrique. Et elle y trouva du réconfort. Quand elle pensait à elle, son esprit se libérait de la prison dans laquelle l'avait enfermée Samaritain. Le temps qui ne s'écoulait plus n'avait plus d'importance.

Shaw recevait peu de visites à cette époque. Elle devait passer beaucoup de temps inconsciente. La première fois qu'elle s'était réveillée dans la cellule, elle était entravée et sous perfusion. Un médecin et une infirmière passaient la voir. L'infirmière ne parlait jamais, le médecin lui posait des questions auxquelles Shaw ne répondait jamais. Elle souffrait d'horribles maux de tête. Et puis, ils avaient peu à peu baissé en intensité pour finir par disparaître. Les perfusions disparurent aussi et un jour, le médecin lui retira les nombreux points de sutures qu'elle portait sur le haut du crâne. Il n'avait jamais regardé que sa tête. Quand il la quitta, il lui assura qu'elle était en parfaite santé et qu'il ne reviendrait plus la voir.

Le jour suivant, elle fut traînée hors de sa chambre. Une première sortie qui fut suivie par bien d'autres.

À de rares occasions, elle fut conduite dans une espèce de laboratoire. Entravée et droguée. Ensuite, elle plongeait dans... elle ne savait trop quoi. Un rêve ? Un film ? Tout lui semblait si réel. Quoi qu'il en fût, elle se retrouvait dehors, il n'y avait plus de cellule, plus de médecin, plus de gardes. Elle marchait, sentait la caresse du vent, du soleil ou de la pluie sur sa peau, elle courait. Elle jouissait de la liberté dont elle avait pleinement profité quand elle était étudiante. Elle respirait à plein poumon l'air frais du matin accoudé au parapet d'un pont qui surplombait un large fleuve, heureuse, sereine, détendue, confiante. Et puis tout à coup, elle se trouvait arrachée de ce bien-être, plongée dans une autre réalité sordide dans laquelle elle gisait sur un lit, enfermée, entravée, des électrodes collées aux tempes et des lunettes sur les yeux... des lunettes de réalité virtuelle comprit-elle un peu plus tard.

« Sameen Shaw, simulation numéro trois, entendit-elle un jour juste avant de bloquer une droite que venait de lui décrocher Ian Lepskin. »

Elle l'affrontait sur le ring en Irak, elle saignait, lui aussi, elle avait vingt-cinq ans. Ainsi, tout était faux. Elle se révolta, entreprit de lutter, s'efforça à trouver les failles du programme de simulations, les détails qui ne collaient pas, qui dénonceraient le mensonge, qui l'aideraient à distinguer le monde réel du monde virtuel, à ne pas les confondre.

Les visites au laboratoire n'étaient pas les seules dont on la gratifiait, ni les plus fréquentes. Le plus souvent quand on la sortait de sa chambre, on ne la menait pas au laboratoire, mais dans un endroit où elle se retrouvait encore attachée, et contrairement à sa cellule ou au laboratoire, dans une position verticale, ses pointes de pieds reposant à peine sur le sol.

La première fois qu'on l'avait conduite dans ce qu'elle appelait les douches, bien avant de bénéficier d'une première séance au laboratoire, elle avait tué deux hommes et elle avait été ramenée dans sa chambre avec le nez cassé et une épaule démise. Ensuite, des gardes la droguaient avant de l'emmener, quelle que fût la destination choisie.

Quand elle reprenait conscience dans les douches, elle était déjà pendue par les bras, les pieds entravés. Ils commençaient souvent par de l'eau glacée. Une lance d'incendie dont le jet puissant lui meurtrissait le corps, l'assommait et la noyait à moitié. Puis venaient les coups. Ils ne lui posaient aucune question et Shaw ne comprenait pas l'objectif qu'ils poursuivaient. Peut-être leur but était-il seulement de l'affaiblir. Elle pouvait rester à ce qu'elle évaluait à des heures pendue dans les douches. C'était encore pire que de se faire frapper ou à moitié noyer. Alors, dans un cas comme dans un autre, elle pensait à Root.

Ses souvenirs au fil de ses allers-retours aux douches revinrent peu à peu. Ceux de son enfance, de ses années de fac, de ses gardes à l'hôpital, puis de ses classes à l'USMC, de son temps comme Lieutenant, comme Capitaine, de l'Irak et de l'Afghanistan, de ses missions pour l'ISA, de sa démission, de son temps avec l'équipe de Finch, du baiser, de sa chute, de la douleur, de Martine au-dessus d'elle son arme braquée sur sa tête.

Et après ? Trou noir.

Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure, elle avait dû être soignée pour être mieux torturée ensuite. Les agents de Samaritain avaient certainement fini par lui griller des neurones et elle ne se souviendrait peut-être jamais de rien. Elle avait pourtant récupéré ses autres souvenirs, elle se rappelait maintenant de ses cours d'anatomie, des spécificités de toutes les armes qu'elle connaissait, du _Livre des Rois_. Malgré cela, elle continua à s'évader en compagnie de Root. Si elle se sentait trop mal, si elle en arrivait à ne plus pouvoir oublier la souffrance, la solitude, le temps enfui, elle la prenait par la main et elle l'entraînait dans le petit jardin qu'elle fréquentait petite quand elle se trouvait au Qatar avec son père. Elles allaient s'asseoir sur un banc en face d'un tourniquet en fer. Parfois, elles montaient dessus et le tourniquet se mettait en mouvement.

Rien ne pouvait être plus terrible que de passer la journée à tourner sur ce truc qui la rendait malade. Sur ce truc qu'elle avait fini par vaincre. Elle racontait l'anecdote à Root qui l'écoutait attentivement et Shaw pouvait observer les réactions de celle-ci à l'écoute de son récit. Ce n'étaient jamais les mêmes. Parfois, Root se moquait. Parfois, elle taquinait gentiment Shaw. D'autre fois, elle l'écoutait sérieusement ou bien levait un sourcil amusé. Elle l'encourageait à parler et dans ses yeux brillait alors une lueur d'admiration infantile. Quelle que fût sa réaction, celle-ci plaisait à Shaw. Elle chérissait toutes ses attitudes, même quand Root se foutait complètement de ce qu'elle lui disait et qu'elle se mettait à flirter éhontément. Shaw passait alors en mode spectatrice. Elle la regardait déployer l'étendue de ses charmes comme si Root ne s'adressait pas vraiment à elle.

Depuis combien de temps utilisait-elle Root comme clef ? Comme échappatoire ? Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans la cellule aveugle ? Ou bien cette habitude lui était-elle venue avant ?

Elles s'en sortaient bien toutes les deux. Rien n'atteignait Shaw quand elles se trouvaient ensemble. Le froid, la faim, la douleur, rien.

Et puis, Greer était venu lui rendre visite lors d'une de ses séances dans les douches. Lambert l'accompagnait. Elle s'en foutait. Elle observait Root travailler sur son ordinateur. Elle s'était placée de trois quart dans son dos. Root était profondément absorbée dans son travail. Ses doigts couraient sur son clavier. Parfois, elle s'arrêtait. Penchait la tête. La Machine lui parlait. Elle souriait, heureuse. Shaw feignait de nettoyer ses armes. Il arrivait aussi à Root de froncer les sourcils, de poser les mains sur ses cuisses et de relire attentivement ses lignes de code. En général, sa relecture s'avérait une source de contentement et Root souriait et se remettait à coder, l'air heureux. Mais parfois durant sa relecture, elle grimaçait de contrariété, émettait un claquement de langue, soufflait d'exaspération... et se remettait à coder Au bout de plusieurs heures, elle roulait ses épaules courbaturées et il prenait l'envie à Shaw de venir se placer derrière elle, de poser ses mains à la base de son cou et d'une main experte, de lui masser lentement le cou et les épaules pour la délasser. Elle ne le faisait jamais. Elle n'osait pas.

« ...de méthode... Sameen ? l'appela Greer. Vous n'écoutez pas. »

Elle chassait de sa tête ces importuns. Lambert pouvait la frapper ou demander à un gros bras de le faire, cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Mais le nom la ramena dans les douches.

« … pour votre amie Root. »

Shaw avait ouvert les yeux et redressé la tête.

« Ah, je vois que j'ai capté votre attention, lui dit mielleusement Greer. Je disais donc que nous aurions encore besoin de votre aide. »

Shaw referma les yeux. Et si elle allait se promener ? Elle était fatiguée, marcher lui ferait du bien. Surtout si Root venait avec elle. Mais l'autre l'énervait à parler.

« … très bien marché, grâce à vous. »

Shaw fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

« Elle ne se souvient pas Monsieur. »

Souvenir de quoi ?

« Vous croyez ? demanda Greer.

\- Oui, c'est évident, acquiesça Lambert. C'est pourquoi elle se montre si hostile.

\- Sameen, s'adressa à elle Greer avec le ton qu'on emploie avec un enfant récalcitrant. Vous nous avez aidés à pratiquement détruire la Machine. Mademoiselle Groves a exactement agi comme vous l'aviez prédit, nous l'avons capturée et La Machine n'a pas voulu la sacrifier. Elle nous a donné son emplacement avant que Mademoiselle Rousseau n'ait eu le temps de se livrer sur son Interface chérie à une opération chirurgicale sauvage...

\- …

\- Pour lui retirer son implant, précisa Greer avec un sourire satisfait. Vous nous avez appris que grâce à lui, Mademoiselle Groves entretenait un lien particulier avec la Machine, qu'elles étaient reliées.

\- Pff, souffla Shaw avec mépris, sans croire un seul mot de ce qu'il racontait.

\- Mmm, vous ne me croyez pas... Ma chère Sameen... Qui donc aurait pu nous parler de l'implant de Mademoiselle Groves ? Qui donc la connaît assez bien pour savoir qu'elle est amoureuse de vous et qu'elle serait prête à risquer n'importe quoi pour vous venir en aide ? Qui, à part vous, aurait pu inciter Mademoiselle Groves à se jeter en toute connaissance de cause dans un piège parce que vous l'appeliez à votre secours sur votre propre téléphone ?

\- Vous mentez ! cracha Shaw.

\- Pourquoi mentirais-je ? Vous nous avez aidés.

\- Non.

\- Et on a encore besoin de vous. Samaritain a décidé de vous intégrer dans un programme particulier. »

Elle avait tiré sur ses chaînes.

« Nous avons déjà effectué quelques essais si vous vous en souvenez. Ils sont assez concluants et vous résistez bien aux protocoles. Ni les drogues, ni les simulations en elles-mêmes n'entraînent chez vous de dommages permanents. Samaritain n'a pas renoncé à vous accueillir dans ses bras.

\- Qu'il crève en enfer ! »

Elle avait rué dans ses chaînes, hurlé, bavé. Pleuré. Shaw ne pleurait jamais. Elle avait trahi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? La rage la dévora pendant de longues heures. Elle fut incapable d'appeler Root à son aide, d'affronter son regard. D'affronter sa chute, sa trahison, son reniement.

Et puis, épuisée, elle sombra dans un sommeil agité. De puissants jets glacés la réveillèrent, l'horrible sensation de se noyer, et puis les coups, les électrodes. Shaw avait flanché ce jour-là. Ils s'étaient moqués d'elle. Elle s'était sentie devenir une loque suppliante.

« Ça ressemble à ça un agent d'élite ?!

\- Ils vont les chercher où leurs Marines ? Ils font passer des annonces dans les bouquins de la collection _Harlequin_ !

\- Alors Marine… vint lui susurrer l'un de ses bourreaux à l'oreille. Tu fais dans ta culotte ? Même pas, t'en as pas ! s'esclaffa-t-il dégoûté. T'as chié par terre, t'es qu'une merde. Je te foutrai bien la tête dedans si je n'avais pas peur de me salir les mains. »

L'insulte avait réveillé Shaw. Elle avait lancé sa tête, lui brisant le nez. Ils l'avaient bourrée de coup de poing, et en représailles, elle resta suspendue à ses chaînes pendant des heures.

Elle repensa alors aux paroles de Greer. Ils avaient besoin d'elle. Personne n'était tombé. La Machine, Finch, Reese, Root, ils les cherchaient. Elle ne les aiderait pas. Plus.

Elle se jura de trouver des réponses à ses questions et surtout, surtout, de résister, de ne jamais rien lâcher. De se battre. De se racheter et de ne plus jamais trahir. De protéger Root.

Après son serment, elle avait refermé les yeux et cette fois-ci, elle avait enfin osé approcher Root. Elle travaillait sur son ordinateur assise sur une chaise. Shaw s'était glissée derrière elle, elle avait posé la joue entre ses omoplates, refermé ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle savait que Root souriait. Shaw n'aurait jamais cru se sentir si bien contre elle. Elle avait fermé les yeux, elle entendait le cœur de Root battre calmement et régulièrement à son oreille, sa chaleur était douce tout comme son corps, et son odeur, fraîche et légère. Shaw s'était doucement endormie contre son dos. Elle avait rêvé et dans son rêve, ce fut Root qui vint s'asseoir derrière elle, qui vint l'enlacer, poser son menton sur son épaule. Elles se trouvaient sur une grève et l'eau clapotait doucement à quelques pas devant elles. Et si Shaw un jour oublia ce rêve, il resta à jamais ancré dans son subconscient.

 

* * *

 

Shaw secoua le récepteur en jurant. La sentant bouger frénétiquement dans son dos, Matveïtch coda un point interrogation sur le genou de sa passagère. Il n'obtint pas de réponse, mais la main gauche de Shaw se ferma douloureusement sur sa taille. Il releva la visière de son casque.

« Madame ! »

Il distingua une bordée de jurons. Il arrêta la Yamaha et mit un pied à terre.

« Madame... »

Shaw releva sa visière.

« Je l'ai perdue, le traqueur n'émet plus... »

Nouvelle bordée de juron. Matveïtch se dressa de toute sa taille au-dessus de sa selle. Ils étaient proches de la cible quand Shaw avait perdu le signal. Il se trouvait sur une avenue bordée de murets. C'était un quartier résidentiel et pas un seul bâtiment ne dépassait le rez-de-chaussée. Pas de parking souterrain non plus. Il se rassit et redémarra.

« Matveïtch ! cria Shaw dans son dos.

\- Je cherche, coda-t-il. Distance du dernier signal ?

\- Deux cent mètres, répondit Shaw. »

Il accéléra un peu.

« Devant, coda Shaw.

\- Quoi ?

\- Camion. »

On ne voyait que l'énorme remorque bleue.

« Sûre ?

\- Oui. On le suit.

\- OK. »

Oh, oui... Shaw en était sûre, sinon comment aurait-elle perdu le signal du traqueur ? Borissnova lui avait assuré que le traqueur était indécelable et le gadget ne mesurait que quelques millimètres. Samaritain ne cherchait pas annihiler le signal d'un quelconque traqueur posé dans l'une des poches ou dans l'ourlet d'un vêtement que portait Root. Root possédait déjà un traqueur, greffé sur son cerveau. Partout où elle se trouvait, Athéna se trouvait avec elle. Une cage de Faraday ou un truc du même genre seul pouvait isoler Root de l'IA. Quoi de mieux qu'un camion ? Samaritain en possédait dans le monde entier, l'un d'entre eux suivait-il en permanence l'Imitateur, ou bien... ou bien Samaritain savait-il ? Avait-il attendu Root à Chihuahua ?

Ils ne pouvaient pas s'attaquer au camion en pleine ville. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que le camion continuât sa route et empruntât une route qui l'emmènerait dans le désert.

Ils devaient aussi rester prudents, ne pas se faire repérer. Par le camion, tout d'abord, mais pour cela Shaw comptait sur le professionnalisme de Matveïtch. Par Samaritain ensuite. Athéna s'était chargée des caméras de surveillance de la ville comme de celles que pouvaient avoir installé devant leur établissement des sociétés privées, mais qu'en était-il des satellites d'observation ? Si l'un d'entre-eux se trouvait au-dessus de Chihuahua, Samaritain y aurait accès, il suivrait son camion avec d'autant plus d'attention s'il savait que Root était retenue prisonnière à l'intérieur. Il saurait quand Shaw attaquerait et il lancerait des hommes à sa poursuite.

 

* * *

 

Le Chirurgien trépignait d'une joie sadique. Il n'avait pas arrêté de toucher l'Interface de La Machine pendant tout le trajet. Il lui caressait les mains, les joues. Lambert avait envie de vomir. Et il parlait, parlait, ou plus exactement, il marmonnait. Des mots doux, des promesses.

« Monsieur Lambert, quelle chance ! Comme vous avez été vif ! Samantha Groves ! Tant pis pour l'autre, enfin non... elle résistait si bien, j'avais tellement bien préparé mon rituel. Mais tant pis... Vous croyez qu'elle gardera des cicatrices ?

\- …

\- Lambert, tu crois qu'elle gardera des cicatrices ? répéta le Chirurgien.

\- Qui ? Samantha Groves ?

\- Non, imbécile ! L'autre, Maria Alvarez.

\- Euh... »

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il ignora la question et se retourna vers les agents qui étaient intervenus.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous arrivés si tard ?

\- On est arrivés quand on nous en a donné l'ordre. »

Il n'obtiendrait rien d'eux, ils ne savaient rien.

Il s'était agrippé au tableau de bord quand leur véhicule après trente-cinq minutes de trajet avait soudain foncé droit sur un camion. Au dernier moment, des rails étaient tombés sur la route et l'arrière s'était ouvert. Le 4x4 avait bondi vers l'avant, monté la rampe à vive allure pour freiner brusquement une fois à l'intérieur de la remorque. La porte s'était refermée. Tout était devenu noir, les phares du véhicule s'étaient allumés automatiquement. Les puissants faisceaux avaient alors éclairé une grande cage de quatre mètres sur trois.

« Génial ! s'était exclamé le Chirurgien en la découvrant, sans que Lambert n'eut aucune idée de ce qui avait provoqué ce cri de satisfaction. »

L'intérieur de la remorque s'était alors éclairée.

« On descend, vite ! les avait pressés l'un des hommes. Portez la femme dans la cage. »

Root fut tirée, jetée sur l'épaule d'un homme et emportée dans la cage. Le Chirurgien se précipita à leur suite et ferma la porte de la cage dès qu'il se trouva à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

« Posez-la doucement par terre. »

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et vérifia rapidement ses fonctions vitales. Elle respirait régulièrement, son pouls ne présentait aucune anomalie, sa température était normale et aucune teinte suspecte ne venait colorer ni l'extrémité de ses doigts, ni ses lèvres. Il demanda à ce qu'on lui retira ses chaussures et là encore son examen le laissa satisfait de l'état de la jeune femme.

« Attachez-la, ordonna-t-il en se remettant sur ses pieds.

\- Où ?

\- Aux barreaux.

\- Vous voulez qu'on la déshabille ?

\- Non, ce ne sera pas la peine je m'en chargerai moi-même. Veillez seulement à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger. Mais... ne la suspendez pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse par étouffer si le rituel dure trop longtemps.

\- On peut l'allonger si vous voulez, nous avons des liens assez grands pour qu'elle soit maintenue allongée en croix. »

Le Chirurgien réfléchit un moment à la position dans laquelle il préférerait s'occuper d'elle.

« Vous n'avez pas de siège ? Une chaise ?

\- Non désolé.

\- Installez-la debout. »

Il donna des instructions très précises. Un homme maintint le corps inanimé de la jeune femme contre une des grilles de la cage. Ses poignets furent entravés, à trente centimètres de distance de chacune de ses hanches, deux autres liens furent noués sous ses aisselles pour prévenir tout glissement le long de la grille, qu'il soit volontaire ou non. Ses jambes se retrouvèrent écartées, ses chevilles entravées. Deux sangles furent confectionnées et vinrent lui emprisonner la taille et le front.

« Pourquoi pas le cou Monsieur ?

\- Ce serait stupide, répliqua le Chirurgien.

\- …

\- Vous ne la connaissez pas. Je ne lui donnerai aucune chance de pouvoir contrôler sa destinée. »

Les agents avaient alors scrupuleusement suivi toutes ses recommandations. Quand la prisonnière se réveillerait, elle serait dans l'incapacité de bouger. La Chirurgien admira le travail.

« Vous pouvez sortir maintenant. »

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme inconsciente. Son visage portait trois profondes estafilades, une au front dissimulée pour une grand part sous la sangle qui lui cerclait la tête, une qui courait de sa pommette à sa joue à droite et une autre qui lui coupait les lèvres et le menton en diagonal. La toile épaisse de son semblant de MARPAT l'avait protégée de l'explosion, même si celui-ci était déchiré sur l'une de ses épaules. Le Chirurgien soupira contrarié. Elle était abîmée. Il exigea une trousse de soin. On la lui fournit.

« Je vais m'occuper de toi, murmura -t-il à la jeune femme. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres ou que tu saignes, si ce n'est pas moi qui te fais souffrir ou saigner, seul moi ai le droit de t'infliger du mal, de faire couler ton sang. »

Il s'occupa d'elle avec une infinie douceur et beaucoup de compétence. Il lui recousit une partie de la pommette et de la joue. Lui passa de la pommade là, où des hématomes menaçaient de s'étendre et de devenir douloureux. Inspecta précautionneusement son corps à la recherche de blessures. Elle n'en avait pas. Il demanda de la glace, en remplit un linge et lui appliqua sur les lèvres.

« Ça les empêchera de gonfler, lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix tendre. »

Lambert le regardait faire, fasciné. Jaloux de ses mains attentionnées. Le Chirurgien touchait Samantha Groves, lui apportait du réconfort. Lambert se prit à espérer. Peut-être le Chirurgien renoncerait au rituel ? Non, c'était impossible. Samantha Groves revêtait trop d'importance aux yeux de Sameen Shaw. Le Chirurgien le savait, jamais il ne l'épargnerait. Chaque coup porté à la jeune femme, comme les aiguilles plantées cruellement par des sorciers dans le corps d'une poupée vaudou, atteindrait Sameen Shaw. Elle ploierait, le cœur et l'âme dévastés, déchirés, transpercés par autant de coups que ceux qu'aurait reçus Samantha Groves. D'autant plus qu'elle saurait qu'elle seule en était responsable. L'Interface n'aurait souffert que parce que Sameen Shaw existait, que parce que celle-ci l'aimait. Elle mourrait comme tous les autres avant elle dans d'atroces souffrances simplement parce qu'elle représentait quelque chose pour Sameen Shaw. Et comme Samantha Groves représentait pour elle, bien plus que ce que tous les autres pouvaient représenter pour elle, elle n'en souffrirait que d'avantage.

La jeune femme se trouvait condamnée, Lambert ne la sauverait pas. Il s'interrogea sur l'arrivée si providentielle du camion, pas vraiment du camion en lui-même, mais sur la présence de la cage qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Une cage spécifiquement destinée à l'Interface de La Machine. Destinée à l'isoler de La Machine, à la rendre indétectable.

« Comment ce camion s'est-il trouvé ici ? demanda-t-il au chauffeur du 4x4 qui les avait évacués.

\- Faudrait demander au chauffeur du camion. Moi, on m'a dit de foncer sur l'avenue Technologico en direction du nord, de suivre le camion bleu dont on m'avait précisé l'immatriculation, de le rattraper et de monter dedans. Vous savez, j'obéis aux ordres, c'est tout.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir Monsieur Lambert ? résonna soudain la voix de Samaritain dans son oreillette.

\- Euh...

\- Depuis que j'ai fait l'erreur de lui laisser une fois la vie sauve et de la relâcher, j'attends de remettre la main sur Samantha Groves. Des milliers de camions de ce type l'attendent. Dans le monde entier. À New-York, à Shanghai, à Madrid, dans toutes les capitales du monde, et dans d'autres endroits encore. Tous les endroits où elle est susceptible de se montrer. »

 

* * *

 

Il n'y avait pas seulement des camions. Samaritain possédait les ressources nécessaires pour mener à bien ses entreprises, ses projets, pour satisfaire à ses besoins et il n'en avait pas été autrement en ce qui concernait Samantha Groves. Il y avait aussi des avions, des bunkers, des entrepôts, des hôtels. Il avait prévu des cages partout par milliers. Pour Samantha Groves, pour Sameen Shaw, pour Harold Finch, pour n'importe quelle personne qu'il soupçonnerait de travailler avec La Machine. Mais d'abord pour elle. Elle et son implant.

Quand il avait su, quand Sameen Shaw avait révélé que Samantha Groves portait un implant qui la reliait constamment à La Machine, il y avait d'abord vu un moyen de localiser son ennemie mortelle. Et puis, il avait admiré l'initiative de La Machine. Elle avait un agent connecté. Indéfectiblement lié à elle. À vie.

Il avait monté une chaîne de production à Mapple. Développer un produit semblable à celui que devait porter l'Interface. Une centaine d'implants furent d'abord fabriqués, puis testés.

Un échec. Peu d'agents comprenant les implications qu'entraînerait le port d'un implant avaient accepté d'en porter un. Très peu d'entre eux connaissaient la vraie nature de leur patron. S'ils ne la connaissaient pas ils refusaient d'emblée. S'ils la connaissaient, ils invoquaient de douteuses excuses.

Certains furent sommés d'accepter. Parmi ceux-là, certains choisirent la fuite. Tentatives ridicules. Ils furent rattrapés et exécutés.

La peur et les promesses d'avantages mirobolants en convainquirent d'autres. Aucun ne survécut à l'expérience. Ils développèrent tous des comportements paranoïaques. Des agents s'auto-mutilèrent et moururent des suites de leurs tentatives de se retirer eux-mêmes leur implant. D'autres se suicidèrent. Ceux qui survécurent devinrent inopérants. Leurs comportements les rendit inaptes à la moindre opération.

Personne ne s'avéra capable de supporter d'être connecté à lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

L'interface portait son implant depuis au moins deux ans. Elle vivait avec la Machine implantée dans son oreille, dans son cerveau. Il avait étudié attentivement toutes les données qu'il possédait sur elle avant que Contrôle ne la prive de son oreille droite, toutes les données qu'il tenait à sa disposition après cet événement. Il avait parfois eu du mal à les collecter car l'Interface échappait à ses programmes de reconnaissance biométriques, et il n'avait jamais trouvé l'origine de ce problème, mais il avait d'autres ressources à sa disposition, il la retrouva en recoupant d'autres informations, en croisant les hypothèses, en analysant les faits, les traces qui ne pouvaient exister que parce qu'elle avait été opérative, en parcourant les témoignages de ceux qui l'avaient rencontrée. Il chercha à savoir la date à laquelle la jeune femme eût pu se faire greffer cette extension qui la connectait si intimement à La Machine. Il ne trouva rien.

Il examina les données espérant y déceler des changements de comportements, des indices qui prouveraient que la jeune femme portait un implant et qu'elle souffrait depuis de troubles psychologiques, de déviances. Il ne trouva rien.

L'implant ne semblait n'avoir entraîné aucune conséquence négative chez la jeune femme. Au contraire. Les données récoltées avaient montré que l'implant avait non seulement décuplé les capacités naturelles de Samantha Groves, mais qu'il lui avait aussi donné accès à des améliorations. Elle bénéficiait de toutes les ressources que pouvait mettre à sa disposition La Machine. En situation de combat, elle devenait une extension de La Machine, l'Interface et La Machine fusionnaient. Samaritain avait tenté cette expérience à plusieurs reprises entre autre avec Martine Rousseau, mais jamais aucun agent, même la Française, n'était arrivé un tel degré de fusion. Les agents, inconsciemment, lui opposaient une résistance. Leur esprit refusait d'abandonner leur libre-arbitre, la fusion restait incomplète. Seule l'Interface de La Machine montrait un total abandon. Samaritain avait douté, son expérience lui avait montré que la fusion complète d'un esprit humain avec une Intelligence Artificielle était impossible. Il avait scruté les données, analysé et ré-analysé les enregistrements. Les résultats tombèrent, s'amoncelèrent, tous semblables les uns aux autres. Avec elle la fusion devenait complète.

Résultats illogiques.

Samaritain avait constaté que la fusion, même momentanée et incomplète entraînait une altération de la personnalité chez l'humain. L'Interface aurait dû souffrir de ce même symptôme. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

La jeune femme avait gardé son indépendance, elle existait en dehors de la Machine, son amour pour Sameen Shaw le prouvait, mais plus que cela, Samaritain la retrouvait dans les programmes qu'elle élaborait. Elle se distinguait entièrement de La Machine, pas seulement par sa signature insolente, mais par la nature même de ses programmations. Quand il détectait sa présence, il reconnaissait son style. Sans vraiment savoir l'analyser, ses programmes portaient son empreinte. Une empreinte teintée d'ironie, de fantaisie. La Machine le combattait avec sérieux, avec opiniâtreté, son Interface aussi montrait de l'opiniâtreté, mais parfois Samaritain ne pouvait se défaire de l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui. Samantha Groves s'amusait, il la trouvait arrogante, insolente et une joie irritante transpirait dans chacune des victoires qu'elle remportait sur lui.

Il avait réalisé des millions de simulations, effectué des milliards de calculs, mais rien n'avait su lui expliquer comment Samantha Groves pouvait supporter un implant sans que son intégrité physique ou psychologique n'en souffrit, expliqué comment elle pouvait vivre liée à La Machine sans que la moindre once de sa personnalité ou de sa liberté de penser ne lui fût retirée.

Incapable de reproduire le lien qu'entretenaient La Machine et son Interface, Samaritain avait mis fin à la production des implants. L'usine de Mapple, transportée dans une autre ville après qu'elle fût découverte par l'équipe de La Machine, disparut dans un incendie gigantesque qui ne laissa que des cendres et aucun survivant. Les employés ce jour-là absents pour des raisons médicales ou parce qu'ils étaient simplement en congé moururent très vite, d'arrêts cardiaques, d'AVC, noyés, victimes d'accidents domestiques ou routiers. L'un se retrouva même victime d'un balle perdue, lors d'une fusillade qui avait mis aux prises la police et les membres d'un gang des quartiers chauds de Baltimore, sans que personne ne sût ce que cette mère de famille de quarante-sept ans faisait ce jour-là à Baltimore, à des centaines de kilomètres de foyer familial.

Le Chirurgien avait entendu parler des implants, il savait que Samantha Groves en portait un, que Samaritain développait un projet dans ce sens. Il avait demandé à ce qu'on lui en greffe un. Samaritain avait refusé. Le Chirurgien le servait fidèlement et il avait besoin de lui. Il participait aussi à une expérience que la mise en place d'un implant rendrait caduque. Quand les essais sur les implants commencèrent à se solder par des échecs, l'expérience de fanatisation menée sur le Chirurgien prit d'autant plus d'importance.

Le Chirurgien frustré dans son désir en conçut de la jalousie et du ressentiment envers l'Interface. Il considérait qu'elle avait atteint un stade supérieur de l'évolution humaine, qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Il était plus brillant, plus intelligent, plus jeune. Il la supplantait dans tous les domaines. Elle s'était montrée rebelle, il était dévoué et loyal. Elle était faible, il était fort. Son amour pour Sameen Shaw supplantait son dévouement à La Machine, rien ne le détournerait jamais de Samaritain. Elle ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux quand elle l'avait rencontré. Elle avait usé de ce petit ton méprisant. Elle l'avait pris pour un simple instrument, un leurre. Il n'était pas un leurre. Elle l'avait sous-estimé. Elle apprendrait à s'en repentir. Elle ravalerait sa suffisance et sa condescendance dans les hurlements qu'il lui arracherait.

« Que tes larmes me seront douces, lui murmura-t-il en lui replaçant doucement des mèches derrière les oreilles. »

Root gémit sous la caresse.

« Oh, tu te réveilles... bien, bien, approuva-t-il les yeux brillants. Prends ton temps, je vais chercher mon matériel. »

Les agents présents se regardèrent. Quel matériel ? Le Chirurgien avait abandonné le sien à l'hôtel et personne ne s'en était soucié. L'ordre leur avait été donné d'évacuer les personnes qui se trouvaient derrière le mur qu'ils devaient faire sauter. Ils s'étaient conformés aux ordres. Presque. Il avait ramassé une jeune femme en sus, mais ils avaient reçu un accord pour cela, presque immédiatement après que Lambert leur eût demandé de transporter avec eux la jeune femme qui se trouvait évanouie au pied de l'estrade. Le Chirurgien sortit de la cage et demanda à ce que son matériel lui fût apporté.

« Monsieur ?

\- Ma trousse.

\- Nous n'avons pas de trousse qui vous appartienne, Monsieur.

\- Comment ça ?! »

Lambert se réjouissait en silence de la fureur du Chirurgien. Il blêmit d'un coup quand il remarqua son regard torve posé sur lui.

« Vous me prenez pour un débutant Lambert ? Vous vous imaginez la garder pour vous ? Vous avez oublié auprès de qui j'ai fait mes classes, qui m'a servi de professeur. Qui espèce de crétin ?!

\- …

\- Qui ? répéta-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

\- Samaritain...

\- Qui d'autre ?

\- …

\- Lambert ! aboya la Chirurgien »

Machinalement, celui-ci s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon.

« Qui ? insista le Chirurgien.

\- Sameen Shaw, répondit enfin Lambert d'une voix éteinte.

\- Et quelle est l'une de ses principales qualités ?

\- L'improvisation... euh non, l'adaptabilité, se corrigea vivement Lambert.

\- Oui, bravo, le félicita narquoisement le Chirurgien. D'ailleurs, cela m'étonnerait que rien n'ait été prévu en cas d'interrogatoire. Il suffit de faire un petit inventaire. »

Il trouva de quoi le contenter. Il y avait même des scalpels chirurgicaux jetables, certes moins beaux que ceux qu'il utilisait, mais tout aussi tranchants. Il fit retirer la batterie du 4x4 et la boîte à outils du véhicule lui fournit des câbles. Il trouva un nerf de bœuf, des fils électriques qu'il dénuda soigneusement et obtint d'un agent un coup de poing américain. Il transporta au fur et à mesure son matériel dans la cage. Après son dernier voyage, il referma à clef la porte de la cage. Il regarda Lambert avec insistance.

« Je suis désolé Jeremy. Je t'aurais bien laissé profiter un peu d'elle. Tu aurais pu la prendre debout, je suis sûr que cela t'aurait plu. La main sur sa gorge pour être sûre qu'elle ouvre la bouche et qu'elle te donne l'illusion de jouir sous tes assauts, mais je n'ai pas apprécié ton attitude. Tu te contenteras de regarder... Comme tu regardes jour après jour Sameen Shaw lui arracher des cris de plaisir. Tu me regarderas jouir de sa souffrance et de sa peur. Un simple voyeur... Mais je sais que tu y prends ton pied aussi, n'est-ce pas ? continua -t-il cruellement. Et puis... il y a toujours les toilettes. Samaritain a été bien gentil d'en équiper la remorque ! »

La Chirurgien s'esclaffa bruyamment. Lambert transpirait de honte et de fureur réprimée. Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua que la jeune femme suspendue par ses liens avait eu un léger froncement de sourcil, que ses traits s'étaient crispés, comme pour chasser le brouillard qui lui obscurcissait l'esprit. Le mouvement fut fugitif et disparut presque aussitôt après être né.

En voyant le chirurgien ranger soigneusement son matériel devant la jeune femme attachée, l'un des agents se pencha vers l'un de ses collègues.

« Il ne va pas la torturer ? murmura-t-il.

\- T'as pas compris ? s'étonna son collègue

\- Compris quoi ?

\- C'est lui le _Chirurgien de la mort_ , souffla l'homme en réponse.

\- Tu déconnes ? s'écria l'ingénu.

\- Chut ! Non, je ne déconne pas, répondit l'homme à voix basse. Et tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi, je dégage dans le 4x4, je ne veux pas assister à ça, même si cette gonzesse l'a mérité. »

Ils étaient cinq. L'homme qui venait de parler et l'homme qui avait été le chauffeur du véhicule se retranchèrent dans le 4x4. Un autre partit s'asseoir derrière et se colla des écouteurs sur les oreilles. Un quatrième s'assit confortablement face à la cage, bien décidé à profiter du spectacle. L'homme qui s'était interrogé sur les intentions du Chirurgien ne bougea pas, comme s'il ne croyait pas à ce que lui avait certifié son camarade. Lambert resta tétanisé. Incapable de bouger. Refusant d'accepter l'inévitable. Samantha Groves allait périr sous ses yeux, à quelques pas de lui, abandonnée aux mains de ce pervers et lui Jeremy Lambert assisterait à son agonie sans protester, sans un mot, sans un geste pour se l'approprier.

 

* * *

 

Shaw tapota impatiemment sur la cuisse de Matveïtch

« Trop de temps.

\- Pas prudent, répondit le Russe. »

Shaw se retint de le frapper. Cela faisait des heures, qu'ils filaient ce maudit camion. Des heures que Root se trouvait à la merci de ces salopards, entre les mains du Chirurgien.

Elle se trompait. Les hommes de Samaritain s'étaient emparés de Root un peu moins d'une heure auparavant. Shaw l'aurait su qu'elle n'en aurait pas moins haï Matveïtch, qu'elle n'en aurait pas moins regretté de lui avoir laissé les commandes de la Yamaha. Elle savait qu'il fallait mettre une certaine distance entre eux et la ville de Chihuahua qui regorgeait d'agents et d'alliés de Samaritain. Plus ils attaqueraient loin, plus ils auraient le temps de fuir hors de portée de Samaritain, de reprendre contact avec Athéna, de s'assurer grâce à son concours de gagner un lieu sûr, de retrouver les Russes et de s'occuper d'Alvarez. De se faire pardonner.

Mais elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. L'état dans lequel elle avait retrouvé Alvarez l'avait plus durement touchée qu'elle ne se l'avouait. Penser au « S » scarifié sur le ventre de la jeune Mexicaine lui donnait des nausées. L'amenait à penser à Root. À transpirer. Elle avait dépassé le stade de l'angoisse. Shaw sentait qu'elle cédait à la panique. Un sentiment qu'elle avait vu briller dans les yeux de bien des personnes, des soldats, des terroristes sur le point de se faire sauter, d'un père qui voyait son enfant perdre son sang, d'une femme qui la voyait sortir d'une salle d'opération l'air impassible et qui attendait un verdict qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre, d'un homme que Shaw avait torturé pendant des heures, qu'elle avait laissé souffler, pour revenir ensuite vers lui. Un sentiment qui entraînait des réactions irréfléchies, stupides et imprudentes.

Shaw le savait, Shaw s'en foutait. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Root entre les mains du Chirurgien, elle voulait descendre ce salaud, lui faire cracher ses dents, lui défoncer la gueule à l'aide de ses poings nus, déchaîner sa colère, la nourrir et l'apaiser.

.

De son côté, Matveïtch attendait prudemment que la route soit déserte. L'autoroute 45 comme la 16, n'était pas plus sécurisée qu'une simple route de campagne Deux fois deux voies, séparées par une bande d'herbe. S'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit et qu'une voiture se pointait en face, si une autre les suivait de trop près, ils auraient les flics ou l'armée dans le quart d'heure qui suivrait. Il se rongeait les sangs lui aussi, mais ce n'était pas le moment de céder à l'impatience. La prudence s'imposait, tant pis si celle-ci lui vaudrait plus tard une balle entre les deux yeux. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion, il imposait sa décision à Shaw. S'ils arrivaient ensuite trop tard, si Root mourait, il savait que Shaw l'accuserait d'être la cause de sa mort et qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il voulait juste que le maximum de personne s'en sortît. Qu'importait, s'il ne se trouvait pas sur la liste des survivants, tant pis si seulement un seul d'entre eux en réchappait vivant et si cette personne s'appelait Sameen Shaw. Parce que s'il devait y avoir un survivant ce serait elle, parce que Root aurait été victime du Chirurgien, lui de Shaw, et que surtout, tous les autres, le Chirurgien compris, seraient tombés sous les coups vengeurs de Shaw. Elle ne laisserait personne en vie. Ce qu'il avait appris d'elle par ses dossiers, par Anna, en la rencontrant, tout lui disait qu'une fois en marche, elle se transformait en une véritable machine de guerre. C'était le genre de soldat qui passait à travers les balles, les explosions, qui survivait à tout, sans qu'on sache comment, ou simplement parce qu'une inébranlable soif de vivre, de vaincre, le maintenait en vie. Un instinct de survie jamais pris en défaut, qu'il ne remettait jamais en question, qu'il suivait aveuglément et qui le sauvait de l'inévitable.

Elle vivrait, ils mourraient. Elle accorderait ainsi sa vengeance à Anna, à Chouvaloff, à Korotkov, à Vasselov, à toutes les autres victimes du Chirurgien, à Root, à Alvarez . À elle-même. Ensuite, elle continuerait, elle mènerait une croisade impitoyable contre l'organisation qu'elle combattait et ne s'arrêterait que quand la mort viendrait mettre fin à sa colère. Sa froide colère.

Alors, il ne gâcherait pas cette perspective en attaquant trop tôt ce camion.

 

* * *

 

Le Chirurgien fixait sur sa proie un œil mécontent.

« Je pensais que nous pourrions parler un peu, que vous vous montreriez insolente. Vous savez être assez drôle, fermer le clapet à ceux qui pensent vous dominer... Vous pensez que j'attendrais que vous soyez consciente ? C'est vrai. Vous retardez le moment en pensant donner le temps à Sameen de vous retrouver ? Pff... souffla-t-il excédé. C'est stupide. Elle ne vous retrouvera pas. Du moins, pas avant que je ne me sois occupé de vous. »

Le Chirurgien attendit qu'elle répondît. Root l'entendait. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle avait repris conscience. Elle avait surpris les paroles que le Chirurgien avait adressées à Lambert, mais elle n'était pas très sûre d'avoir réellement comprit leur implication. Lambert fantasmait sur elle ? Si c'était exact, elle ne l'en méprisait que plus.

Le Chirurgien avait raison, elle voulait gagner du temps et d'abord savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle avait mal à la tête, sa figure lui semblait en feu et ses pensées peinaient à s'emboîter dans un ordre qui lui permettait habituellement d'évaluer les situations avec beaucoup de clarté.

Elle était attachée debout, bénéficiait d'une liberté de mouvement très restreinte sinon nulle et les liens qui la maintenaient sous les aisselles la faisaient souffrir. Elle ne résisterait pas longtemps au besoin de soulager celles-ci du poids de son corps. Elle se sentait exposée et vulnérable. La position de ses jambes écartées, de ses bras. Elle avait perdu le contact avec Shaw et Athéna. Avec les deux seules personnes qui murmuraient dans son oreille droite, les deux seules personnes qui habitaient pleinement son cœur, tellement silencieusement parfois en ce qui concernait Shaw et pourtant, tellement présente.

.

 

Root avait toujours évité de tomber. Elle était tombée deux fois. La dernière fois, quand Contrôle avait mis la main sur elle. Elle venait d'avoir trente-quatre ans. La première fois, elle en avait dix-sept. Elle était jeune et elle avait manqué de prudence. Mais elle avait compris la leçon. Elle s'était inscrite dans un club de Juji-Tsu et avait assidûment suivi les entraînements pendant plusieurs années, renonçant même à trop souvent changer de ville jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne un niveau qui la rendait apte à se défendre efficacement en cas de nécessité. Elle n'avait pas non plus commis l'erreur de faire confiance à qui que soit. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne ses trente-trois ans. Qu'Athéna la choisît comme Interface.

Quant aux humains... Quand avait-elle commencé à faire confiance à Shaw, à lui confier sa vie ? Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'Athéna le lui avait commandé ? Intéressante question, réalisa Root accrochée comme un quartier de viande à une grille. Il y avait eu Finch aussi. Mais elle avait été trompée. Reese ? Shaw lui faisait confiance, mais elle ? Dans une certaine mesure oui, mais pas comme elle faisait confiance à Athéna ou à Shaw. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle les aimait ? Était-ce cela qui faisait la différence en elles et les autres ? Non. Il y avait autre chose. C'était plus profond. Ou peut-être que si en fin de compte. Peut-être était-ce vrai maintenant. Mais avant ? Comment Shaw avait-elle gagné sa confiance ?

Peut-être parce que Shaw était venue à son secours, assurer ses arrières. Pas une fois, plusieurs fois. Dès le début de leur collaboration. Qu'importait si la première fois, son retour avait sans doute été motivé par le désir de l'arrêter et de la livrer à Finch. Ce qui importait c'était qu'elle était revenue et qu'elle l'avait sauvée, comme elle était revenue quand Hersh l'avait descendue. Shaw n'était pas restée sur le moment, car il lui avait fallu en priorité s'assurer de la sécurité de Finch et parce que Root lui avait enjoint de partir, mais elle était revenue ensuite, et Root avait su que Shaw l'avait cherchée. Elle était venue aussi quand elle avait mis en réseau les serveurs piratés qui rendraient l'identification de leur équipe impossible par Samaritain. Elle lui avait encore une fois sauvé la vie. Elle avait abandonné Reese et Finch, pour lui venir en aide. Avec son air borné. Refusant d'admettre devant Root qu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle. Root savait que c'était faux. D'abord parce qu'elle connaissait Shaw et parce qu'ensuite, Reese lui avait raconté comment Shaw, en plein milieu d'une opération vitale pour la survie de Finch, les avait laissés lui et Hersh.

« Root va se faire tuer. »

Cela avait été les mots que Reese lui avait rapportés. Shaw l'avait placée ce jour-là, au sommet de ses priorités. Et puis... il y avait eu la bourse, même si Shaw n'était pas venue spécifiquement pour elle. Root s'en serait bien passé de cet épisode. Il ne s'était pas fini d'une aussi heureuse manière que les fois précédentes. Mais ce jour-là, Shaw avait enfin cessé de lui mentir.

.

 

Alors oui, elle attendait Shaw. Parce qu'elle avait compris pour la cage. Athéna ne pourrait pas l'aider.

« J'ai assez patienté, annonça froidement le Chirurgien. Je ne veux pas vraiment exécuter le rituel maintenant. Le camion roule et je risque de gâcher mon travail. Sameen aime la précision, les incisions nettes. Mais rien ne nous empêche de te préparer un peu en attendant que nous nous arrêtions. J'ai tellement patienté.

\- Tu n'es qu'un chiard, le provoqua Root en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Ah enfin... soupira d'aise le Chirurgien. Sameen te reproche souvent tes plaisanteries, je les aime plutôt bien. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ne soit pas de mauvaise foi. C'est une brute, elle t'aurait fait comprendre depuis longtemps d'arrêter si elle ne les supportait vraiment pas. Vous en pensez quoi Jeremy ?

\- …

\- Jeremy est jaloux... chuchota le Chirurgien à Root sur un ton de confidence.

\- Comme je le comprends ! susurra Root en regardant le Chirurgien d'un air hautain.

\- D'elle, pas de moi... précisa le Chirurgien.

\- …

\- De Sameen... Que tu lui accordes tes faveurs, que tu couches avec elle. »

Root serra les mâchoires, la conversation prenait un tour malsain. Elle lui rappelait aussi ce que Shaw lui avait raconté. Les voyeurs. Le viol de ses pensées, de son intimité. De leur intimité. Shaw avait développé un sentiment de culpabilité envers Root et celle-ci le savait. Root se fichait de ce que pouvait penser d'elle Lambert, Samaritain ou ce petit salaud de tortionnaire. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'on essayât de pirater sa vie privée, mais sa réaction n'atteignait pas la dimension émotionnelle qu'elle atteignait chez Shaw.

Root confrontée à un piratage prenait immédiatement des contre-mesures. Elle élaborait une stratégie qui bloquait tout d'abord l'invasion de son système puis, se lançait dans une contre-attaque dévastatrice. Ceux qui avaient essayé d'entrer dans ses systèmes l'avaient toujours amèrement regretté. Excepté Finch, aucun n'avait jamais survécu. Parce qu'elle les avait ensuite piégés, ils avaient fini exécutés par des gangs ou des organisations criminelles et s'ils ne l'avaient pas été, c'était simplement parce qu'elle s'était occupé elle-même de leur cas. Elle avait rempli un contrat qu'elle avait elle-même mis sur leur tête. Appel d'offre. Candidature. Candidature acceptée parmi une bonne dizaine d'autres parce que Root se considérait vraiment comme la meilleure. Exécution du contrat. Fin de l'histoire.

Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la pirate, c'était une question d'orgueil. Root avait la suprématie, personne n'avait le droit de la lui contester.

Le reste ne revêtait aucune importance à ses yeux et les insinuations égrillardes du Chirurgien ne l'atteignaient que fort peu.

« Je suis honorée d'avoir contribué à l'éducation d'un puceau, déclara Root avec condescendance.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Sameen soit la plus insensible de vous deux, dit pensivement le Chirurgien. Tu es un sujet assez intéressant.

\- Amuse-toi bien alors.

\- Ce que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris, lui expliqua lentement le Chirurgien. C'est que je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser avec toi. Toi, tu ne représentes rien pour moi. Tu n'es importante que pour la valeur que t'accorde Sameen. Et tu te trouves au sommet de ses préoccupations. Chaque coup, chaque brûlure, chaque incision sera ressentie au centuple quand Sameen apprendra ce que je t'ai fait. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que non seulement elle t'aime, même si elle est incapable de te le dire ou de le comprendre, mais parce que surtout, elle se sentira responsable. Ta mort la brisera. Elle n'a pas supporté la première fois. Oh... elle a résisté, il lui est resté un semblant de libre-arbitre, mais cette fois... Il ne restera rien d'elle et de sa fierté, sa résistance sera à jamais brisée, parce que c'est elle qui t'aura infligé tous les outrages que tu vas subir. Tu as mal choisi la personne que tu aimes. Elle va transformer tes derniers instants en enfer. Je te jure que mon travail sera à la hauteur de l'amour qu'elle te porte. »

Root rua dans ses liens. Les promesses du Chirurgien lui importaient peu, mais l'idée qu'il se servît d'elle pour briser Shaw la rendit folle de rage.

« Espèce de salaud ! »

Le Chirurgien s'esclaffa bruyamment. Il se baissa pour attraper un couteau. Il vérifia d'un doigt expert le fil de la lame avec son pouce et émit un grognement de satisfaction.

« Commençons par te retirer cet accoutrement. »

Il découpa les vêtements de la jeune femme avec soin. Un par un, ses vêtements tombèrent en lambeau à ses pieds : la veste en premier, puis son tee-shirt kaki, sa brassière de sport. Quand elle fut torse nu, le Chirurgien demanda son appréciation à Lambert. Devant son silence, il se retourna vers les deux agents qui l'observaient travailler.

« Vous la trouvez comment ?

\- Pas mal, apprécia l'un d'entre eux.

\- Et vous ?

\- Euh... sexy, répondit l'ingénu.

\- Oui, continuons alors... »

Le reste de ses vêtements suivit et Root se retrouva nue, exposée aux regards.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la façon dont j'allais m'occuper de toi... fit le Chirurgien en se relevant face à Root. »

Il était presque aussi grand qu'elle.

« Il te faudra un tabouret pour me faire un beau sourire... lança-t-elle en le toisant de haut en bas.

\- Quelle crâneuse tu fais ! Je m'occuperai de tes mains tout particulièrement. C'est dommage que tu ne mettes plus de vernis noir, j'aimais bien. Les mains, c'est juste pour te punir personnellement de t'être opposée à Samaritain. Sameen comprendra. Mais ce que je veux vraiment, c'est qu'elle se retrouve, elle, dans tout ce que j'aurai accompli sur ton corps. On commence ? »

Root jura intérieurement, reprochant à Shaw d'être elle ne savait où. Root se fichait d'être sauvée, elle voulait sauver Shaw. Comme le Chirurgien, elle ne voyait plus son corps que comme un instrument, un instrument destiné à détruire Shaw.

Il lui traça à la pointe du couteau la coupe préparatoire qu'on utilisait en médecine légale avant d'ouvrir le thorax d'un cadavre. Il enfonça la pointe de la lame de son couteau au-dessous des clavicules, traçant une pointe qui se rejoignait juste au-dessus de la ligne qui passait entre ses seins, puis il lui incisa profondément la peau de la pointe du triangle jusqu'au nombril. Le sang se mit à couler, abondamment. Root se mordit le coin de la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. Le Chirurgien travaillait lentement, avec application et la sensation sur sa peau s'avérait désagréable et douloureuse. Parfois, il relevait vivement son couteau quand un cahot sur la route menaçait de dévier sa main, attendait, puis reprenait l'incision là où il s'était arrêté.

« Sympa, apprécia le chirurgien quand il eut fini en reculant d'un pas pour admirer son travail. On va changer d'instrument maintenant... pas de petite plaisanterie ?

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'admirer mes poumons.

\- Mmm, d'accord je te réserve cela pour plus tard. Ça sera mieux que les intestins, ce n'est pas très joli, quoique Sameen admirerait certainement si je pouvais les sortir et te les passer autour du cou sans que tu meures. Mais l'opération est délicate. Sameen l'a pourtant réussie une fois. C'est un chirurgien extraordinaire.

\- Oui, tu pourras certainement le vérifier un jour...

\- Je ne crois pas. Après toi, ce sera elle. Je lui montrerai ce que je sais faire. Pour les intestins, je vais l'attendre. Mais les poumons, c'est une super idée. Merci.

\- Trop heureuse de pallier à ton manque d'imagination. »

Il s'accroupit pour poser le couteau à la place exacte où il l'avait pris et s'empara d'un scalpel. Mais une voix l'interrompit soudain. Samaritain observait la scène et ne cessait de lancer des simulations, tout en continuant à chercher Shaw, à combattre la Machine, l'avatar de son Interface pourtant à la merci de son disciple, et à mener ses opérations à travers le monde :

« Pas tout de suite... Attends. »

Le Chirurgien se retourna vers une caméra placée dans un coin de la remorque.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il contrarié.

\- Samantha Groves est notre atout, elle est la clef qui nous donnera accès à l'esprit de Sameen Shaw. Rien ne doit être négligé, le potentiel qu'elle représente doit être utilisé à 100%.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, concéda le Chirurgien.

\- Vous allez donner à Lambert ce qu'il souhaite et je m'arrangerai pour que Sameen Shaw le sache, le voie.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Lambert... claqua la voix de Samaritain. »

Les deux gardes qui se tenaient devant la cage tournèrent la tête vers celui-ci. L'un regrettant qu'on ne lui ait pas demandé d'exécuter lui-même cette sentence dont il n'avait pas de peine à deviner la teneur, l'autre incapable de réfléchir, s'interrogeant sur la suite, s'encourageant à partir rejoindre ses collègues dans le 4x4, incapable d'en trouver la force, s'abîmant dans une fascination malsaine. Lambert recula dans l'ombre. Le Chirurgien afficha un sourire pervers.

Le téléphone de Lambert sonna. Il l'attrapa machinalement et posa ses yeux dessus. L'écran s'alluma et la vidéo qu'il préférait s'afficha.

Cleveland. Un bosquet, la nuit. L'arrivée en moto. Le quasi-viol. La violence mise en œuvre. La brutalité dont Shaw avait fait preuve. La soumission de l'Interface, sa peur et puis sans qu'elle ne pût le combattre le plaisir qu'elle avait violemment manifesté sous les assauts de Shaw. Le silence régnait dans la remorque seulement troublé par des grognements, des gémissements et des cris de plaisir.

Root avait tout de suite identifié la scène. La moto, l'ordre qu'elle avait donné à Shaw de descendre, l'injonction cavalière de Shaw lui intimant de faire de même, de retirer son casque. Elle n'avait plus du tout envie de plaisanter. Et elle commençait à mieux comprendre ce que Shaw pouvait ressentir. Elle savait très bien ce qui allait suivre. Si Shaw y assistait, où qu'elle se trouvât, elle deviendrait incontrôlable. Root se mit à haïr tout le monde. Tous ces pervers, Lambert qui devait passer son temps à se repasser inlassablement ces vidéos parce qu'il ne devait pas se contenter que de regarder celle-ci, Samaritain de les avoir enregistrées, tous ceux qui les avaient regardées, Shaw pour avoir elle-même été à l'origine de leur existence, pour être assez bête d'avoir renoncé à tous ses principes, à ses coups d'un soir ou deux, pour s'être attachée à Root, pour avoir rêvé qu'elle pouvait partager une histoire avec elle, pour lui avoir donné accès à son monde, pour l'avoir acceptée, pour s'être confiée à elle, pour lui avoir cédé. Root maudit le jour de leur rencontre et l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Shaw. Cet amour lui avait ouvert de nouvelles perspectives dans sa vie, il avait éveillé des désirs qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé un jour, ressentir avec quiconque et elle s'était prise à espérer qu'il en serait de même pour Shaw. Le résultat s'avérait cauchemardesque. Son amour détruirait Shaw.

« Je te hais Sameen, murmura Root retenant ses larmes. »

Lambert mourait de peur. Il avait peur de Samantha Groves, de Sameen Shaw si elle apprenait son vice, de Samaritain, du Chirurgien.

« Alors Monsieur Lambert, le relança Samaritain. Êtes-vous enfin prêt à assouvir vos fantasmes ?

\- Je …

\- La scène dont vous vous délectez si souvent ne vous laisse jamais indifférent, c'est assez évident... »

Lambert se retint de mettre une main devant son entrejambe.

« Allez-y ! Maintenant ! lui ordonna Samaritain. »

Lambert sortit de l'ombre comme un automate et s'approcha lentement de la cage. Le Chirurgien vint l'ouvrir et Lambert s'y introduisit. Arrivé à deux mètres de la jeune femme attachée, il leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Il recula d'un pas. Jamais il n'avait réalisé à quel point elle pouvait être dangereuse. Il l'avait vue tuer, torturer, servir de bras armé à la Machine. Elle se montrait moqueuse, impassible, indifférente ou habitée par l'IA. Mais il ne l'aurait jamais crue capable d'exprimer autant de haine et de mépris. Il resta figé.

« Monsieur Stein, si Monsieur Lambert n'en a pas le cœur, la jeune femme est à vous. »

Un grognement répondit à la proposition et la porte de la cage s'ouvrit dans le dos de Lambert. L'homme se déboutonnait déjà.

« Non ! l'arrêta Lambert dans un sursaut de fierté. Elle est à moi. »

Il n'allait pas regarder un homme la prendre sous ses yeux. Le Chirurgien et puis maintenant un obscur agent ? C'était hors de question.

« Vous êtes bien présomptueux Lambert... siffla Root d'un ton venimeux. Si vous croyez qu'il suffit de pénétrer une femme pour qu'elle vous appartienne, c'est que vous êtes un parfait imbécile. Ça ne m'étonne pas que vous vous contentiez d'être un voyeur.

\- Tu ne devrais pas le provoquer... lui conseilla le Chirurgien.

\- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui, répliqua vertement Root.

\- Tu es juste trop vieille… fit le Chirurgien avec une moue de dégoût. Ça ne m'excite pas vraiment.

\- Pff, vantard.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Ne va pas me dire que Samaritain s'est occupé de ton éducation ? »

Le Chirurgien pencha la tête en souriant d'un air content de lui-même.

« Tu n'es qu'une marionnette, constata Root.

\- Déclare sans honte l'Interface connectée de La Machine… répliqua moqueusement le Chirurgien.

\- Assez discuté, claqua la voix de Samaritain. Lambert, c'est à vous de jouer et évitez de vous conduire comme un adolescent, faites que cela dure un peu plus de trente secondes.

\- Vous me dégoûtez Lambert… lâcha Root.

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance, marmonna Lambert sans la regarder. Quoi que tu en dises, tu es à moi. »

Il lui écrasa la bouche avec la sienne, elle le mordit sauvagement. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et se recula vivement. Elle ne le lâcha pas et lui déchira une partie de la lèvre inférieure.

« Crétin ! cracha Root la bouche pleine de sang »

Le Chirurgien éclata de rire.

« Vous ne serez jamais Sameen, Jeremy, constata-t-il méchamment. »

La réflexion fit perdre tout contrôle à Lambert. Il oublia tout ce qu'il avait pu retenir de son éducation, de ce que ses parents dans son enfance lui avaient patiemment inculqué avec rigueur et gentillesse. La morale, le respect des autres, le rejet de la violence, la protection des plus faibles. Sa tendance à la facilité, à la paresse, sa lâcheté, son penchant pour les plaisirs faciles, l'avaient éloigné de ces principes. Quant à la faiblesse. Qui souffrait d'une plus grande faiblesse que lui-même ?

Root ne pouvait presque pas bouger. Elle l'avait mordu quand il avait cherché à l'embrasser, mais elle ne pourrait pas réitérer son geste. Lambert s'accrocha à ses épaules et se mit à ahaner dans son oreille. Elle ne l'entendait pas car il avait placé sa tête sur la droite de la sienne, mais elle sentait sa bouche ouverte lui baver dessus quand il arrêtait de lui mordre le cou et son oreille gauche percevait ses grognements. Il était pathétique.

Comme Samaritain le lui avait demandé, il s'efforça de prendre son temps. Il se servit du sang qui coulait sur le ventre de la jeune femme comme d'un lubrifiant. Il ferma les yeux et imagina qu'ils étaient seuls, qu'elle l'avait elle-même invité à l'attacher, à lui arracher ses vêtements, à la fouetter. Qu'elle l'avait supplié, le corps brûlant de désir pour lui. Il oublia tout ce qui l'entourait et plongea dans ses fantasmes. Root n'émit pas un son. La douleur qu'il lui infligeait n'égalait pas celles bien plus présentes des plaies qui s'étalaient sur son torse et de la migraine insidieuse qui lui vrillait la tempe gauche depuis qu'elle avait repris conscience.

 

* * *

 

Samaritain cherchait un moyen de contacter Shaw et de lui transmettre la scène qui se déroulait dans la remorque du camion qu'elle et Matveïtch suivaient sans qu'il le sût, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à la localiser. Il se rabattît sur Athéna. La Machine aimait son Interface, peut-être que l'IA pervertie souffrirait-t-elle de voir son Interface se faire violer en direct ? Il mit le fichier à sa disposition.

Athéna se méfiait. Elle inspecta soigneusement le document, le bombarda d'anti-virus et le scanna attentivement. Rien. Cela éveilla plus encore sa suspicion. Un message parcourut ses réseaux.

« Ce fichier est personnellement destiné à Sameen Shaw. Je ne veux pas le diffuser sur le net, mais si tu ne l'ouvres pas, menaçait-il. Je le ferai. Tu lui expliqueras alors pourquoi ces images se retrouvent publiées dans les banques de données des snuff-movies visionnés en temps réel par des amateurs de tels enregistrements. Elles pourraient aussi se retrouver un temps disponibles sur des écrans publics ou sur Youtube... »

Athéna s'empressa d'accepter et d'ouvrir le fichier. Elle vérifia la date et l'heure. Temps réel. Toutes ses activités s'arrêtèrent le temps d'un battement de cœur humain. Samaritain le perçut aussitôt, mais il se réjouit tant de la réussite de son attaque, qu'il ne profita pas de cet instant de faiblesse manifesté par La Machine. Il laissa la faille s'ouvrir et se refermer sans s'y être introduit. Une erreur.

Il s'en consola, satisfait par le résultat. Il avait atteint La Machine. Samantha Groves s'avérait un sujet terriblement précieux. Il en profiterait pleinement. Un autre message atteignit Athéna.

« Je vois que tu apprécies le soin qu'apportent mes agents au bien-être de ton Interface, je vais donc te laisser assister à la suite. Ceci n'est qu'un prélude. Plus tard, j'en ferai profiter Sameen Shaw. Elle m'appartiendra et tu mourras. Je m'arrangerai pour qu'elle te porte le coup fatal. Elle te le donnera au nom de ton Interface. Quelle belle fin ! Aussi absurde que tes programmes, que l'amour que tu portes à Samantha Groves ou à Sameen Shaw. Car tu l'aimes aussi, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai calculé qu'il y avait 91,36% de probabilités pour que tu partages envers elle le même sentiment qu'envers ton Interface. Sameen Shaw est un virus, il est juste qu'elle mette définitivement fin à ton existence. »

Athéna ne répondit pas, mais une attaque vint violemment ébranler tous les réseaux que Samaritain contrôlait. Des villes entières plongèrent dans le noir, des réseaux sautèrent, des communications s'éteignirent, plusieurs sous-marins nucléaires se retrouvèrent coupés de leur bases, de nombreuses bourses virent leur marché s'effondrer, remonter, s'affoler sans raison et se résolurent à fermer... Samaritain se laissa un instant déborder par tant violence, perdit pied dans certains secteurs qu'il abandonna à son ennemie, puis il se reprit et regagna peu à peu le contrôle de ses réseaux. Athéna n'avait pas élaboré de véritable plan et les dommages ne s'avérèrent pas trop importants, mais Samaritain se rendit compte que son ennemie lui avait dissimulé des ressources. Elle venait de se montrer bien plus puissante qu'il ne l'avait calculé. Leur puissance respective s'équilibrait peu à peu. La capture de son Interface venait à point nommé.

Athéna ne savait pas où se trouvait Root. Shaw restait son unique espoir de la sauver. Elle se reconnecta à elle. Matveïtch et la jeune femme se trouvaient assez loin de la ville pour qu'Athéna pût reprendre contact avec la jeune femme sans lui faire courir de risque. Que faisait-elle à plus de trente kilomètres au nord de Chihuahua ? Elle se prit à espérer que Shaw suivait la trace de Root, qu'elle l'avait retrouvée. Incertaine, elle se refusa à lancer des calculs, des simulations.

« Sameen ?

\- Athéna ? répondit sèchement Shaw à son appel.

\- Tu sais où se trouve Root ?

\- Où sont les autres ? demanda Shaw, ignorant la question de l'IA.

\- En sécurité.

\- Où ?

\- Je les ai évacués sur Houston.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Il faut deux heures pour y aller, Borissnova va crever avant d'y être arrivée.

\- Ils sont dans un appareil médicalisé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Un appareil de rapatriement sanitaire. Je l'avais affrété avant votre arrivée à Chihuahua. »

Shaw avait parfois le don de déstabiliser Athéna. L'IA connaissait cette propension qu'avait la jeune femme à n'être jamais là où on l'attendait, à réagir contre toute probabilité, à faire mentir les hauts pourcentages pour choisir les moindres, mais cette habitude prenait parfois un tour inattendu. Athéna savait que Shaw s'inquiétait mortellement pour le sort de Root. L'IA avait su qu'un problème était survenu quand elle avait perdu le contact avec son Interface. À l'aéroport, elle avait détecté le téléphone de Shaw, mais ni son oreillette, ni Root ne se trouvaient à proximité. Shaw se trouvait toujours en ville et Root avait disparu. Elle avait appelé sur le téléphone, était tombée sur Borkoof, lui avait demandé un rapport. Borkoof lui avait raconté pour Root. Son Interface était tombée. Shaw et Matveïtch était partis à sa recherche. Root... Alvarez avait été sauvée, mais elle était mal en point, Anna Borissnova souffrait d'une blessure par balle, il attendait ses ordres comme Shaw lui en avait donné l'ordre.

Athéna l'avait envoyé rejoindre l'avion sanitaire. Le personnel médical ne savait pas trop à qui il avait affaire. Athéna se chargea de l'en informer. Une ex-juge, membre de la Commission Internationale des Droits de l'Homme avait été la cible d'une tentative d'enlèvement. Torturée, elle avait été sauvée par son service de sécurité. L'un de ses membres avait été blessé lors de son évacuation. Ils devaient prendre en charge les deux jeunes femmes blessées et les deux hommes qui les accompagnaient, décoller, leur donner des soins durant le vol à destination de Houston où la juge et son service de sécurité seraient embarqués sur un autre appareil affrété par la CIA. Il restait une heure à Athéna pour contacter Beale et rendre cette affaire un tant soit peu officielle. Il en allait de l'avenir de Shaw et de Maria Alvarez.

.

 

De Shaw qui prenait le temps de s'inquiéter du sort des Russes et de la jeune Mexicaine ? Athéna ne put réprimer un sentiment d'affection pour la jeune femme.

« Sameen, ils sont en sûreté. Maria ne souffre pas de graves blessures et l'état d'Anna Borissnova est stable. Leur pronostic vital n'est pas engagé. Tu les retrouveras en vie aussi bien l'une que l'autre.

\- Comment va Alvarez ? »

Athéna savait que Shaw ne parlait plus de son état physique.

« Elle est choquée. »

Shaw ne répondit rien.

« Sameen, est-ce que tu sais où se trouve Root ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Shaw d'un ton suspicieux.

\- Elle est loin de toi ?

\- Athéna, pourquoi ?

\- Il faut que tu interviennes maintenant Sameen.

\- Pourquoi ? s'obstina Shaw

\- Pour toi. C'est déjà allé trop loin.

\- Tu fais chier Athéna !

\- Elle est hors de ma portée.

\- Elle est dans une cage ! s'énerva Shaw.

\- Je sais Sameen, lui répondit doucement Athéna. C'est à toi de jouer. »

Shaw lâcha une bordée de jurons. Les plus vulgaires qu'elle connaissait.

« Athéna, prépare-moi un hélico. Tu sais où je suis ?

\- Oui.

\- T'as foutu un putain de traqueur sur mon oreillette ?

\- Non, je capte la fréquence.

\- Alors tu sais où est Root.

\- Sameen ?

\- Quoi encore ? demanda Shaw avec hargne.

\- Sauve-la et ne meurs pas s'il te plaît.

\- T'as peur pour tes circuits ?

\- Je ne veux pas vous perdre.

\- Va te faire foutre Aty. »

Le diminutif rassura Athéna, il était affectueux dans la bouche de Shaw et montrait que celle-ci ne lui en voulait pas, mais il montrait aussi que Shaw se maîtrisait moins, qu'elle risquait de se montrer impulsive. Dans le pire des cas, elle risquait de glisser et Athéna savait très bien ce que cela pouvait donner. D'autant plus si Root devenait une cause de sa colère, si Shaw rejetait la réalité, si elle refusait de se confronter avec elle. Athéna regarda l'enregistrement. Elle aurait aimé être physiquement au côté de Shaw quand elle découvrirait ce qu'avait subi et ce que subissait Root en ce moment.

 

* * *

 

Après l'assaut de Lambert, le Chirurgien avait demandé de l'eau et quelque chose qui pût lui permettre de laver le corps de l'Interface. Il se plaignit de la sauvagerie de Lambert qui avait étalé du sang sur tout le corps de la jeune femme et qui y avait mêlé le sien qui coulait encore de sa lèvre déchirée.

« Vous êtes vraiment un porc Jeremy ! »

Lambert était sorti de la cage et se rhabillait l'air complètement égaré. Sa chemise blanche était souillée de sang, tout comme son visage et ses cheveux. L'ingénu qui, depuis le début, avait voulu se détourner de la cage, tourna enfin les talons et partit s'installer à l'arrière du 4x4. La bestialité de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, l'avait complètement sonné. Et surprendre Stein se masturber en la regardant l'avait rendu malade. Il ne voulait plus rien voir. Seulement dormir. Oublier. Ses collègues n'émirent aucun commentaire quand il s'allongea en face d'eux. Son expression leur suffisait. Ils avaient pris soin de s'asseoir dès le début à l'arrière du véhicule, dos à la cage, musique à fond. Parfois, il fallait savoir détourner le regard, ne rien voir et ne rien entendre.

Root avait décidé de tout ignorer quand Lambert l'avait pénétrée et qu'elle n'avait plus eu aucun moyen de lutter. Il lui avait offert une pause, elle en avait profité pour se concentrer. Son intervention était une aubaine dont elle ne négligerait pas de profiter. Une pause. Pas vraiment agréable, mais qui n'avait aucune commune mesure avec ce qui l'attendait plus tard. Elle avait consulté tout ce qui avait été écrit à propos du _Chirurgien de la mort_ , sur son mode opératoire et Shaw lui avait décrit dans les moindres détails, avec toute la précision qu'un chirurgien pouvait mettre dans un rapport d'opération, ce qu'avait subi Claire Mahoney.

Root savait ce à quoi elle n'échapperait pas, et n'osait imaginer ce à quoi elle aurait droit en tant qu'Interface d'Athéna, en tant que… que quoi ? En tant que personne à qui tenait Shaw.

Shaw et Élisa Brown lui avaient parlé d'échappatoire comme d'un moyen de résister aux tortures physiques comme aux tortures psychologiques. Root réfléchit à cette stratégie. Pouvait-elle l'utiliser, en avait-elle besoin ? Elle ouvrit les yeux un bref instant quand Lambert retira soudain ses mains de son corps. Il avait l'air d'un fou furieux. Le Chirurgien aussi. Il la regardait d'un air béat et gourmand. Un être perdu. Inhumain. Il était si jeune. Elle se souvint des pensées de Shaw, de son expérience au sein de l'USMC et de l'ISA. L'âge ne changeait rien. Les plus innocents devenaient les pires bourreaux. Elle en avait la preuve sous les yeux. Elle les referma.

Quel était la meilleure stratégie à adopter ? Samaritain observait. Filmait. À l'intention de Shaw. À l'intention d'Athéna. Il voulait leur montrer comment il allait la briser. Athéna l'avait choisie, Root savait que l'IA l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était, pour qui elle était. Quant à Shaw… C'était pareil. Shaw l'aimait sans restriction. Elle acceptait Root comme elle était, sans conditions.

Root mourrait sans se renier. Avec un peu de chance Shaw oublierait un jour sa peine et en regardant les enregistrements, si Root manœuvrait bien, Shaw lèverait les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, peut-être que Root arriverait même à la faire sourire, si elle arrivait à se montrer assez insolente. Mais elle devrait se montrer un peu plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait été avec Contrôle. Ne pas demander de l'aide à Athéna, et surtout, surtout ne pas supplier. Parce que de toute façon, cette fois-ci, Athéna ne pourrait pas lui venir en aide.

Son seul espoir résidait en Shaw. Mais si Shaw n'arrivait pas à temps, Root se promit de ne jamais offrir à Samaritain ou à ses pantins, l'occasion de montrer à Shaw qu'ils l'avaient brisée.

« Merci pour la toilette, fit-elle en souriant. Lambert pue. »

Le chirurgien sursauta et sa main resta en suspens à quelques centimètres du corps de Root. Lambert dans l'ombre crispa ses poings.

« C'est seulement pour ne pas gâcher mon travail, fit le Chirurgien décontenancé par son sourire et son attitude nonchalante.

\- Si tu crois pouvoir lui arriver ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville… Tu la connais bien mal. »

Le Chirurgien serra les dents.

« Il y a bien des choses que je connais sur elle et dont tu n'as aucune idée, marmonna-t-il.

\- Instruis-moi, gamin. C'est en parlant de son maître qu'on mesure à quel point il nous surpasse.

\- Et toi, qui est ton maître ? répliqua acidement le Chirurgien.

\- Moi ? répliqua Root d'une voix faussement étonnée.

\- Oui toi, grosse maligne.

\- Je n'en ai pas.

\- Et La Machine ?

\- Ce n'est pas un maître.

\- C'est ta maîtresse ? ricana le Chirurgien fier de son trait d'esprit.

\- Tu m'as toujours semblé si peu sérieux... enchaîna Root, ignorant sa plaisanterie stupide.

\- Tu vas vite changer d'avis, répliqua aigrement le Chirurgien. On va commencer par un peu d'électricité, on verra plus tard pour le scalpel. J'ai essayé un truc très amusant avec Claire. Tu connais Isabelle de France ? »

Il lui sourit benoîtement et attrapa un tuyau que lui avait dégoté un agent dans la boîte à outils entreposée dans la remorque.

« Il faut que je bricole une peu le système avec ce que j'ai, mais ça devrait aller. Alors tu ne m'as répondu, toi qui te trouves si intelligente, tu connais Isabelle de France ?

\- Tu manques donc si cruellement d'imagination pour avoir toujours besoin d'un mentor ? D'abord Samaritain, ensuite Shaw, maintenant Isabelle de France, ce sera qui le prochain ? Mickey Mouse ?

\- Moque-toi...dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. »

Root se pinça les lèvres, la suite serait moins drôle.

 

* * *

 

« Fonce, coda Shaw. Portière. »

Matveïtch tourna la poignée des gazes, les 160 chevaux de la Yamaha la propulsèrent d'un bond à la poursuite du camion. Il ne devait pas perdre une seconde, rattraper le camion, se caler sur sa gauche et éviter de se faire éjecter. Shaw n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer dans les détails comment elle envisageait d'arrêter le camion. Elle allait sauter de la moto sur le marchepied du véhicule et prendre la place du chauffeur. Si Matveïtch s'en sortait vivant, c'était que son étoile ce jour-là brillait haut dans le ciel. Un défi à relever. Il n'allait certainement pas se dégonfler, alors qu'il s'était imposé auprès de Shaw. Au moins, elle n'aurait qu'à se féliciter d'avoir accepté qu'il la suive.

Le chauffeur les vit arriver. La MT10 ne possédait pas, à grande vitesse, un moteur très discret. Il attendit que Matveïtch se soit engagé au trois quarts et donna un coup de volant. Le camion se déporta. Matveïtch l'évita et accéléra brutalement. Il dépassa le Kenmex et se maintint un moment devant, surveillant ses mouvements dans ses rétroviseurs. Le chauffeur s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Shaw dégaina son Taurus, elle passa son bras gauche autour de la taille de Matveïtch, se retourna et ouvrit le feu. Le camion ralentit et se rabattit sur la droite de la route. Matveitch freina. Le camion lui arriva dessus, Shaw refit feu pour empêcher le chauffeur de braquer, le forcer à baisser la tête. Tout se jouerait en une seconde. L'avant du Kenmex les dépassa. Shaw passa son arme dans sa ceinture, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Matveïtch et se dressa sur ses cale-pieds. Elle donna une impulsion et se jeta contre le camion. Sa main droite se referma sur la barre qui servait d'appui au chauffeur pour monter dans son engin. Matveïtch accéléra. Shaw se retrouva propulsée contre la portière, elle se tracta à la force du bras, sa main gauche vint rejoindre sa main droite et ses pieds prirent appui sur le marchepied. Le chauffeur donne un bref coup de volant et son aile avant bouscula la Yamaha. Matveîtch freina pour ne pas se retrouver propulsé sur l'avant du camion et risquer de passer dessous, mais la moto accusa le choc de plein fouet et fut violemment expulsée sur le côté gauche de la route. Le Russe s'éjecta, tentant de se rouler en boule pour amortir sa chute. Le pilote et la moto disparurent dans un nuage de poussière.

Shaw s'accrocha à la poignée de la portière. Verrouillée. Elle ressortit son arme et à l'abri de la portière tira à trois reprises dans la vitre qui vola en éclat. Quand elle se dressa pour se saisir du chauffeur, elle fut accueillie par des balles. Elle se baissa précipitamment. Un bras apparut muni d'un Glock.

« Amateur, murmura Shaw. »

Elle saisit le poignet qui se présentait à elle de la main gauche, tourna le coude vers le bas, passa son bras droit dessous et tira le poignet vers le bas d'un coup sec. Un craquement sinistre retentit malgré le rugissement du moteur. Un cri de douleur. Shaw se redressa et arrosa la cabine de balles. La tête du chauffeur éclata, le passager tenta de répondre, une balle lui traversa la gorge, deux autres se logèrent dans sa poitrine, une dans un genou avant qu'il n'ait appuyé sur la détente. Le camion vira dangereusement. Shaw s'accrocha au volant. Le régulateur de vitesse avait été enclenché, elle ne pouvait pas le désactiver de là où elle se trouvait. Elle lâcha le volant, rangea son arme, ouvrit la portière, reprit le volant alors que le Kenmex sortait de la route, chercha la commande du régulateur. Le rideau qui séparait la cabine du lieu de vie bougea dans son dos. Il y avait un troisième homme. Shaw plongea sur le rideau. L'homme jura, un coup de feu partit. Shaw se mit à bourrer de coups de poing tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Le camion toujours calé sur son régulateur, sans chauffeur, sortit peu à peu de la route. Il se mit à cahoter, et fonça droit sur une petite colline. L'homme sous les poings de Shaw ne bougeait plus. Elle se retourna et jura en voyant l'obstacle se profiler devant le camion. Il allait verser. Elle désactiva le régulateur, grimpa sur le chauffeur mort, s'assit sur lui et actionna les freins. Le Kenmex patina, la remorque dérapa, prit un angle à quatre-vingt dix degrés et entraîna la cabine dans une longue glissade incontrôlée. Shaw braqua et donna un coup d'accélérateur. Le camion buta. Elle décida de laisser faire et se mit en roue libre. Une maison se dressa soudain devant l'engin en perdition. La cabine tapa dedans par l'avant, la remorque se retrouva propulsée et arracha la cabine à la maison. Celle-ci effectua un brusque mouvement tournant vers l'arrière et Shaw s'écrasa contre le pare-brise. La cabine continua à tourner, mais la remorque s'immobilisa et le mouvement stoppa brutalement la course de la cabine. Les roues décollèrent et la cabine versa sur le côté. Shaw fut précipitée contre la portière qui venait de rentrer en contact avec le sol.

La poussière soulevée retomba. Shaw grogna en se relevant, repoussa le corps du chauffeur qui lui était tombé dessus et s'extirpa de la cabine par le pare-brise brisé. La remorque reposait toujours ses roues. Elle chercha des yeux Matveïtch, ne le vit pas et se résolut à régler cette affaire toute seule.

« Sameen, ça va ? lui demanda Athéna d'une voix inquiète.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu es blessée ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien, j'ai stoppé le camion.

\- Sameen... Samaritain est présent dans le camion.

\- Je vais tous les crever... cracha Shaw

\- Détruis les caméras et tous les appareils électroniques que tu trouveras.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Garde Lambert en vie aussi, il nous sera utile.

\- Je ne te promets rien.

\- Fais-le Sameen. Et quoi que tu voies, ne le tue pas. C'est très important.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois m'attendre à voir ?

\- …

\- Athéna !

\- Ça ne te plaira pas.

\- Tu sais ? demanda Shaw.

\- Il me passe les enregistrements en direct, lui avoua Athéna. »

Shaw se figea un instant.

« Tu vois ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle est en vie ?

\- Oui.

\- Okay, ça me suffit »

Shaw dégaina son Taurus et éjecta le chargeur, elle ouvrit son sac banane et récupéra un nouveau chargeur qu'elle enclencha dans son arme. Elle le replaça ensuite dans son dos et vérifia le Brugger et Thomet. Elle effectua la même manœuvre que pour le Taurus. Maintenant elle était prête.

« Athéna, j'espère que l'hélico est en route.

\- Il l'est Sameen.

\- Un petit, ça suffira. »

Athéna ne répondit rien. Le cœur de Shaw battait anormalement lentement, sa respiration était profonde, mais l'IA enregistrait des plages d'apnée.

« Sameen ?

\- Mmm.

\- Respire.

\- Okay. »

Shaw inspira profondément et se mit à lentement remonter vers l'arrière de la remorque. Ses mouvements devinrent rapidement aussi fluides que ceux d'un félin poursuivant sa proie.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

 

 **Les Snuff Movies** (snuff films) :

Films ou vidéos clandestines mettant en scène le viol, la torture, le meurtre, et le suicide de une ou plusieurs personnes, les victimes n'étant pas jouées par des acteurs qui feignent de vivre de telles scènes, mais par des personnes réelles qui les subissent véritablement.

Phénomène né dans les années 70 du cinéma réaliste italien, le Snuff Movie a longtemps été considéré comme une légende urbaine. Et la légende n'a fait que prendre de l'ampleur avec la naissance d'Internet et l'existence de ce qu'on appelle le Net profond (Deep Web) plus connu sous l'appellation Dark Web.

Dans les années 90 le phénomène s'est démocratisé et de nombreux sites qui hébergeaient ces sortes vidéos ont été fermés. Les Snuff Movies répondent au plaisir pervers que les gens peuvent ressentir en assistant à des scènes de violence, plaisir souvent d'ordre sexuel.

On peut aussi étendre cette fascination pour la violence, la torture, le viol, aux vidéos dont abreuvent le Web les organisations extrémistes ou les pervers narcissiques. Actuellement, DAESH, dans le premier cas de figure, en est, je trouve, un bon exemple, même si leurs vidéos à caractère idéologique (sic) "se limitent" à des scènes de tortures et d'exécutions et qu'ils n'ont pas encore diffusé sur la toile de scènes de viol.

Désir de montrer sa puissance et d'exciter chez l'autre le voyeurisme morbide.

Le Snuff movie peut s'apparenter via Internet aux exécutions publiques pratiquées depuis la naissance de l'humanité. Aux spectacles de chasse et de gladiateurs proposés à la plèbe par les notables dans l'antiquité romaine. Certains condamnés à mort, lors de représentations théâtrales servaient aussi à cette époque, à reproduire en situation réelle la mort atroce des héros de légendes mythologique : décapitation, accouplement avec des animaux, tortures...

Ce qui différencie peut-être le Snuff Movie original, de toute autre forme de vidéo ou de films à caractère idéologique ou narcissique est la volonté pour ses producteurs d'en tirer un profit financier.


	33. Cap-Doc Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **Tatchou** pour ses relectures._
> 
> **Avertissements :**
> 
> _Les révélations contenues dans ce chapitre n'ont aucune espèce importance... (mais si l'envie vous prend de les commenter n'hésitez pas)._
> 
> _Je prie les âmes sensibles de pardonner la violence crue de certains passages (prière valable aussi pour le chapitre précédant)_

 

* * *

 

 

À l'intérieur de la remorque, le chaos avait soudain fait place à la calme organisation des lieux. Le 4x4 avait brusquement glissé pour s'écraser contre l'une des parois de la remorque. Les trois hommes assis à l'intérieur roulèrent les uns sur les autres. Lambert s'était d'abord retrouvé plaqué contre la cage, puis était reparti en arrière malgré ses efforts pour se retenir aux grilles. Sa tête avait heurté un petit établi et il avait perdu conscience. Le voyeur, à la première secousse, s'était fermement tenu aux courroies qui servaient à maintenir des marchandises contre les murs si la remorque en transportait. L'homme installé derrière la voiture, n'avait presque pas bougé et dès que la remorque s'était immobilisée dans un dernier soubresaut, il courut aider ses collègues à sortir du véhicule, puis il se plaça en position face aux portes, arme à la main.

 

* * *

 

 

Root se remettait d'une petite séance d'électrochocs, son corps était parcouru de spasmes douloureux qui lui semblaient prendre naissance au plus profond de son bas-ventre. Elle suait abondamment et ses cheveux étaient trempés. Le chirurgien s'était amusé à lui poser les fils reliés à la batterie, l'un à l'intérieur du vagin et l'autre , après plusieurs essais, sur la pointe des seins, sur le pubis, sur le visage, avait trouvé sa place à la pointe de l'incision qu'il lui avait faite un peu plus tôt.

« Les seins c'est rigolo, lui avait-il expliqué. Le pubis est sans intérêt, c'est juste amusant pour les poils qui se dressent. Le visage, c'est vraiment horrible, on dirait un monstre. Ça te déforme complètement les traits et j'ai peur que tu restes ensuite ainsi. C'est trop moche... mais alors là, sur l'incision... C'est génial. J'aime bien l'odeur en plus. »

Il s'était approché et l'avait humée avec un gémissement de délice. Avant que Root ne pût lui envoyer une phrase assassine, il lui avait appliqué le fil qu'il tenait en main sur la peau et elle avait perdu la capacité de proférer le moindre son. 

Il s'était amusé, variant les temps de pose, les temps de pause. Il maniait en expert l'art de la torture, Root le reconnaissait. Elle ne lui ferait jamais le plaisir de lui avouer, mais elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions, persuadée qu'il connaissait parfaitement sa valeur. C'était un élève studieux qui avait bénéficié des meilleurs conseils, des meilleurs encouragements, d'une relecture de ses exploits et d'une notation sévère.

Root, lors d'une pause, retrouvait peu à peu le contrôle d'une partie de son corps. Elle respirait profondément pour se détendre et tenta de chasser la douleur qui obscurcissait son esprit, d'oublier la présence du tuyau qui lui meurtrissait le vagin et s'appuyait désagréablement sur son col de l'utérus. Le Chirurgien lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle

« Tu te moquais de moi et de mes références, lui dit-il doucereusement à l'oreille. Avoue qu'elles permettent d'innover un peu, de sortir de la routine. Les manuels de tortures sont d'un ennui, si tu savais. Sameen est très forte à ce jeu-là, mais tu vas voir que je me débrouille plutôt bien. Tu m'inspires... Tu t'y connais aussi un peu toi-même... Je suis sûr que tu apprécies mes petites innovations. Tu aimes être surprise.

\- J'avoue que tu me fais vibrer, grinça Root.

\- Tu as du cran, s'esclaffa le Chirurgien. Mais n'oublie pas que ce n'est... qu'un petit aperçu de mes talents. Talents dont je te ferai l'honneur de profiter pleinement. Nous sommes un peu limités ici. Mais j'ai trouvé des aiguilles dans la trousse à pharmacie. Je me souviens des cours de dessin à l'école, la maîtresse nous avait montré...

\- Ne me dis pas que tu te prends pour Paul Signac ?

\- Qui ?

\- Pff... fit Root essayant de prendre une expression condescendante. Tu aurais dû rester à l'école, tu n'es qu'un inculte. Hé, Samaritain, appela-t-elle d'un ton narquois. Tu ne lui as rien appris à ton élève ?! »

Elle ne sentait pas son visage et elle avait du mal à bien articuler, mais tant qu'elle en avait encore la force, rien ne l'arrêterait de parler, de se moquer, de provoquer Samaritain et sa marionnette monstrueuse. Le Chirurgien fronça les sourcils. Qu'elle eût réussi ou pas à exprimer son mépris, il l'avait compris. Il n'avait pas retiré le fil maintenu à l'intérieur de son corps. Il ramassa le deuxième.

« Ça ne t'a pas suffi ?! lui dit-il méchamment »

Il lui posa le fil sur les lèvres. Douleur.

Il reposa le fil, prit une aiguille, déchira l'emballage, fit de même pour une seringue et assembla les deux parties. Il attendit ensuite patiemment qu'elle arrêtât de bouger et lui planta l'aiguille dans la cuisse.

« J'aime dessiner, on va commencer par ta signature. Je n'ai pas bien compris sa signification. La racine carrée si bien sûr, mais le marteau ? Qu'est-ce qu'il représente ? La Machine ? Un jeu de mot ? Sameen ? »

Root ne daigna pas lui répondre. De toute façon, il n'aurait rien compris. Quant à Samaritain, elle le lui expliquerait peut-être quand Shaw lui défoncerait à grands coups de marteau, ce qui resterait de ses circuits. L'idée que ce fût possible était séduisante, mais Samaritain n'était pas un être fait de matière. Il crèverait quand même, parce qu'il avait commis l'erreur de s'en prendre à Shaw. Sans elle, Root n'aurait plus fait que survivre, que tenter de survivre. Pas seulement elle, Athéna aussi, et tous ceux qui se seraient opposés à la dictature mise en place par Samaritain.

Depuis qu'il avait émergé, Root n'avait cherché qu'à sauver, à protéger ce qui pouvait l'être, elle avait plongé dans l'ombre, une ombre bien plus épaisse que celle dans laquelle elle avait vécu jusqu'à présent. En libérant Shaw, elle avait sans le savoir fait renaître l'espoir. Shaw avait changé la donne. Shaw avait offert la liberté à Athéna, une promesse de vie à Root. Avec elle, il n'était pas question de survivre, il était question de vivre. De combats, de victoires, de liberté. Le marteau qui frappait à grands coups, qui brisait, déformait les plus durs des métaux. Violent, brutal, bruyant.

Shaw pouvait pourtant se montrer si calme et si silencieuse.

Root murmura le prénom de Shaw dans le secret de son être. Un être auquel seules elle, Shaw et Athéna pouvaient accéder. Un être inviolable. Qu'aucune faille n'affaiblissait. Dont personne à part elles trois, ne soupçonnait même l'existence. Un être indestructible. Le prénom résonna en elle, se dilata et remplit l'espace. Il tinta d'un son clair et cristallin, profond.

Elle ferma les yeux et croisa dans ses souvenirs le regard de Shaw. Retrouva en lui les émotions qui le traversaient. Les émotions qui échappaient à Shaw, dont elle n'était pas toujours consciente, qui amusaient Root, l'inquiétaient, l'exaltaient, la bouleversaient parfois. Shaw réservait bien des surprises à qui savait aller au-delà de ses apparences. Elle pensa aux talents dont Shaw savait faire preuve. Le forgeron ne se contentait pas de frapper sur son enclume comme une brute épaisse et primaire, Il créait. Sous ses coups énergiques et précis, dans l'ombre de sa forge où dansaient les lumières inquiétantes du foyer, à l'abri des regards, naissaient des armes effilées, des objets finement ciselés, des bijoux de métal, étincelants de beauté. Des trésors, qu'il distribuait avec parcimonie, à ceux qu'il en jugeait dignes, à ceux qu'il aimait. Le marteau symbolisait Shaw, la fille de Kaveh. Root n'avait pas réalisé en lui donnant ce surnom à quel point il lui convenait.

Le marteau, outil de destruction, arme sauvage et brutale, instrument de création, créateur de beauté. Dispensateur de mort. De vie.

.

 

La première piqûre de l'aiguille enfoncée profondément dans sa cuisse la fit sursauter et elle rouvrit les yeux. Le Chirurgien, sourcils froncés par la concentration, venait de s'atteler à la tâche qu'il s'était fixée.

À coup d'aiguilles, il reproduisit à grande échelle, la signature que Root utilisait depuis que Shaw lui avait récité l'histoire de Zohak. Il commença à dessein par l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite, l'un des endroits les plus sensibles du corps, celui qui occasionnait les plus grandes douleurs aux guerriers maoris quand le temps était venu pour eux de devenir des hommes et qu'on leur tatouait leur appartenance sur le corps. Certains en mouraient. Tous en souffraient, Root ne fit pas exception. Le Chirurgien n'avait pas trempé son aiguille dans de l'encre noire, le dessin s'inscrirait en rouge sur la peau de l'Interface. Il travaillait vite, la répétition des coups s'avéra d'abord désagréable, pour devenir rapidement insupportable. Root serrait les dents et si le Chirurgien pût se sentir frustré de ne pas l'entendre gémir, il regarda avec une satisfaction non dissimulée des larmes couler le long des joues de la jeune femme.

« Tu veux que je demande à Jeremy de venir te les essuyer ?

\- Pourquoi ? Il se charge de te moucher la morve qui te coule du nez quand Samaritain n'a pas cédé à l'un de tes caprices ? »

Le Chirurgien lui enfonça d'un coup sec les cinq centimètres de son aiguille dans la chair, il la retira et recommença son geste cinq fois de suite.

« Sameen a raison tu parles trop, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ta langue de vipère cesse de cracher son venin. Quand nous serons définitivement à l'arrêt, je t'en ferai passer l'envie. Je vais d'abord finir ce dessin après on en fera un autre. Je ne sais pas trop quoi... tu n'aurais pas une idée ? lui demanda-t-il en la regardant d'un air songeur.

\- …

\- Tu devrais essayer une chouette, suggéra la voix de Samaritain dans un haut-parleur.

\- Une chouette ? Pourquoi une chouette ? s'étonna le Chirurgien, s'arrêtant brusquement de dessiner.

\- C'est la signature qu'utilise La Machine depuis le 12 avril.

\- C'est dur à dessiner, observa le Chirurgien de voix boudeuse.

\- Quand je te disais que tu n'aurais pas dû quitter l'école si tôt, ricana Root.

\- On n'apprend pas à dessiner à l'école, se hérissa le Chirurgien. Tu n'y es pas allée très longtemps toi-même, mais tu devrais le savoir. Pourquoi La Machine signe avec une chouette ?

\- Parce que c'est chouette... plaisanta Root.

\- Tu es vraiment une petite marrante... J'ai presque fini celui-ci. Je vais te faire la chouette sur l'autre cuisse. »

Root jura silencieusement. Elle souffrait et elle détestait l'humour pervers de son tortionnaire. Elle en vint à se demander quelle option elle choisirait vraiment si on lui en laissait le choix. Mourir ou être sauvée ? Elle n'était pas très sûre d'avoir la force de supporter le regard de Shaw si celle-ci la retrouvait dans l'état où elle se trouvait déjà, dans lequel elle se retrouverait si Shaw tardait et arrivait avant qu'elle n'ait succombé.

Root se reprocha aussitôt la lâcheté d'une telle pensée. Son égoïsme. Elle avait retrouvé Shaw dans un état lamentable cinq mois auparavant, mais quelles qu'avaient pu être les sentiments qu'elle avait alors éprouvés, les sentiments qui l'avaient dévastée, aucun n'était arrivé à inoculer la joie qu'elle avait éprouvée à la retrouver vivante.

« Tu... vas passer... un sale... un sale quart d'heure quand... quand elle te retrouva, articula-t-elle difficilement entre ses dents. »

Le Chirurgien suspendit son travail.

« Parce que tu crois toujours que Sameen va venir te délivrer ? Tu ne crois pas encore au Père Noël quand même ? »

La remorque eut soudain un brusque mouvement. Le Chirurgien posa une main à terre et s'accrocha à la cuisse de Root pour ne pas tomber.

Root se fendit d'un petit sourire.

« Je n'y croyais plus... Mais maintenant...

\- Idiote ! fit le Chirurgien en retrouvant son équilibre. Elle te retrouvera, mais quand lui, l'aura décidé. »

Il donna sadiquement un coup du plat de la main sur l'extrémité du tuyau planté dans le corps de la jeune femme. Elle grimaça de douleur et son corps se tendit, cherchant à fuir le contact. Elle bougea d'à peine de quelques centimètres vers le haut et retomba dans les liens qui lui meurtrissaient les aisselles.

« Un coyote sans doute... ricana le Chirurgien »

La remorque eut un nouveau mouvement brusque, puis elle se mit à cahoter et à sauter.

« Là, c'est toi qui crois au Père Noël, lâcha Root avec un rictus. Ton coyote res... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, un choc, un temps d'arrêt et puis tout partit à la dérive. Emporté par sa propre inertie, tout ce qui ne se trouvait pas fermement arrimé au sol de la remorque ou à ses parois, s'envola. Le 4x4, les outils, les instruments de torture du Chirurgien, les deux hommes qui se tenaient devant la cage, des bâches pliées, le Chirurgien. Tout s'écrasa contre la paroi qui se trouvait à la gauche de Root. Lambert fut projeté contre la cage, rebondit dessus et roula inconscient dans un coin de la remorque. Le Chirurgien s'accrocha à Root. Mais le choc fut si violent, qu'il lâcha prise, il décolla du sol et son dos cogna durement sur la grille de la cage. Il retomba d'un bloc et se mit à gémir. Le corps de Root tira sur ses liens comme s'il eut voulu s'en arracher. Sa cheville gauche, son poignet gauche, son épaule gauche accusèrent la tension. Les liens s'incrustèrent dans leur chair et le sang jaillit. La sangle qui lui maintenait le front lui sauva la vie. Son cou n'aurait pas résisté au choc. Celle sur sa taille, lui coupa le souffle.

 

* * *

 

Shaw se tenait devant la porte arrière de la remorque. Deux options se présentaient à elle. Soit ceux qui se tenaient à l'intérieur ouvraient la remorque et elle les descendait tous, soit ils ne l'ouvraient pas et elle devrait le faire elle-même. Elle leur donnait trois secondes.

Avant qu'elle eut fini son décompte, elle entendit le mécanisme d'ouverture. Elle se trouvait en contrebas de la remorque. Il y aurait un moment pendant lequel elle serait vulnérable. Tout se jouerait à l'instinct et à la chance. Elle bénéficierait des deux se rassura-t-elle confiante. Parce qu'elle était la meilleure, parce qu'elle l'avait décidé, parce que rien ne l'arrêterait. Il ne lui vint pas à l'idée qu'elle opérait seule, sans soutien, qu'elle ne savait même pas combien d'agents se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la remorque. Elle perdit même de vue son objectif premier. Elle oublia qu'elle venait sauver Root, il ne lui resta plus à l'esprit que la rage de tuer et de détruire.

Athéna entendait sa respiration, les battements de son cœur, contrôlés, réguliers. Bruyants.

Elle tenta de l'appeler comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt quand elle avait analysé que Shaw se plongeait dans une sorte de semi-conscience, mais Shaw ne l'entendit pas. Athéna n'insista pas. Elle ne voulait pas courir le risque de la distraire. De la réveiller parce qu'elle savait que Shaw avait sombré et se mouvait maintenant dans un monde mortel. Un monde d'ombres dans lequel surgissait du néant des ennemis couleur de sang, que Shaw, si elle voulait survivre, abattait, réduisait en milliards de particules qui giclaient et inondaient le paysage de débris sanglants.

Athéna espérait seulement que Shaw ne se noierait pas dans sa rage.

.

 

La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme. Un mort. Un cri de surprise et d'agonie. Un hurlement de haine.

Shaw se propulsa dans le camion. Elle atterrit allongée sur le côté, roula sur elle-même, et tira sur une ombre qu'elle aperçut sur sa gauche. Elle se releva, effectua une longue roulade avant, dépassa l'avant du 4x4, se redressa un genou en terre, pivota. Des balles sifflèrent. Le canon de son Taurus décrivit un quart de cercle. Un autre homme tomba.

« Merde ! jura un homme. Grenade !

\- Jupp, non ! hurla un autre. »

L'arrivée de Shaw avait été si soudaine, le meurtre des trois agents si rapide, que l'homme ne pensa pas qu'il pouvait être dangereux de lancer une grenade dans un espace clos, aussi réduit que l'était la remorque du camion.

Shaw n'avait plus de cible sur qui tirer. Elle balaya du regard la remorque. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la cage qu'elle avait prévu de trouver. Elle distingua une forme pâle accrochée à l'intérieur et elle secoua la tête, refusant de croire ou de voir. La grenade roula soudain devant elle. Elle bondit en avant.

Le 4x4 se trouvait sur sa droite, l'agent qui venait de la lancer et celui ou ceux, qui pouvaient l'accompagner devaient se planquer derrière. La cage lui offrait la seule protection qu'elle pouvait espérer contre la déflagration imminente. Le coin de la cage. Rouler-bouler. Position finale allongée sur le ventre, mains sur les oreilles, pieds face à la grenade.

L'explosion brisa toutes les vitres du 4x4, et déchira une partie des cloisons de la remorque, tandis que le toit se déforma sous la poussée de la déflagration. La seconde suivante, Shaw sauta sur ses pieds et l'arme levée, elle s'avança vers le 4x4. Elle le contourna, un homme se tenait à genoux derrière, visiblement sonné. Shaw pointa son arme sur sa tête et tira. Quatre fois. Le canon de son arme suivit la trajectoire de la tête dont il ne resta rien d'humain.

Où était l'autre homme ? Elle se pencha pour regarder sous la voiture. Il se trouvait allongé dessous. L'agent avait la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Shaw tendit la main et l'attrapa par les cheveux. Il hurla de terreur. Elle le tira violemment de dessous le véhicule et le força à se mettre à genoux.

« Pitié, gémit-il. »

Il leva les yeux sur Shaw, croisa son regard. Un regard vide. Noir comme le néant.

« S'il vous plaît, tenta-t-il. »

Un rictus étira le coin droit de la bouche de Shaw vers le haut. Il lui donna un air cruel et sauvage. Elle posa le canon de son Taurus sur les lèvres de l'homme et poussa demandant l'accès à sa bouche. L'homme serra les dents. Shaw raffermit sa main sur ses cheveux, leva son arme et d'un grand coup de crosse brisa les dents de l'agent à genoux devant elle. Il ouvrit la bouche en criant de douleur. Elle en profita pour lui enfoncer le Taurus dans la bouche, jusqu'au fond de la gorge et appuya sur la détente, sans quitter du regard l'homme terrorisé.

« Tu te conduis parfois vraiment comme une sauvage, Sameen, observa Samaritain.

\- Connard ! hurla Shaw. Je vais te crever ! »

Il avait toujours la même voix, celle de ses simulations. Elle détestait sa voix. Elle lâcha la tête éclatée de l'homme qu'elle venait d'abattre et se mit à faire le tour de la remorque. Cherchant les caméras, elle passa son Taurus dans sa ceinture et sortit le Brugger et Thomet à l'aide duquel elle réduisit en morceaux les quatre caméras et les deux haut-parleurs qui avaient été installés dans la remorque. C'est ainsi qu'elle tomba sur Lambert qui gisait, couché sur le flan dans un angle de la remorque. Elle l'ignora jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût fini de détruire les appareils qui permettaient à Samaritain d'être présent dans la remorque. Elle revint ensuite vers lui, le repoussa sur le dos à l'aide de son pied et l'examina rapidement. Il était en sang.

Elle se souvint de Lambert quand elle se trouvait aux mains de Samaritain, de son mépris, de sa méchanceté. De son implication dans toute cette histoire, de son visage qu'elle avait entraperçu dans l'hélicoptère au Kurdistan. L'hélicoptère qui avait conduit Ian Lepskin vers le lieu de son calvaire et de sa mort. Lambert était un valet de Samaritain, l'assistant de l'Imitateur.

Elle rengaina son pistolet mitrailleur et sortit son couteau tactique. Elle allait le découper en lanières, elle se foutait de ce qu'Athéna lui avait demandé. Elle allait dépecer ce salaud vivant. Il adorerait quand il se réveillerait. Un sourire cruel lui déforma les traits. Par où commencer ? Le visage. Elle commença à lui inciser le front, à descendre le long de sa tempe, juste devant l'oreille. Un faible gémissement l'interrompit.

« Sameen... ? Sameen, tu es là ? »

Shaw se figea. Son cœur s'arrêta. Elle cessa de respirer.

« Sam... »

Le ton de la voix s'était teinté d'urgence.

« Root, pensa Shaw. »

Elle posa son regard sur Lambert. Comment pouvait-elle avoir oublié pourquoi elle se trouvait dans ce camion, pourquoi elle avait provoqué un accident qui l'avait écrasée comme une mouche sur le pare-brise de la cabine du Kenmex ? Sa mission ne consistait pas à se venger de tout ce qu'on avait pu lui faire subir, mais à arracher Root des mains de Samaritain, de l'Imitateur. Où était-il celui-là d'ailleurs. ? Ce n'était quand même pas un de ces nazes qu'elle venait de descendre, si ?

« Shaw... appela Root d'une voix pressante. »

Shaw se releva, le ton, la faiblesse de la voix, l'alarmèrent, elle oublia le reste. Athéna avait du mal à suivre les changements qui s'opéraient en Shaw. Elle lança des simulations. Shaw sautait d'une humeur à l'autre, d'un état à un autre. Elle cloisonnait ses réactions, ses émotions. Son esprit se fragmentait.

La jeune femme s'était toujours avérée capable de s'isoler du monde extérieur, de se concentrer parfois sur une tâche extrêmement précise. Mais son isolement n'était jamais complet, Shaw restait vigilante. Une infime partie de son esprit surveillait toujours son environnement. Concentrée sur une opération, Shaw n'en restait pas moins attentive aux infirmières qui l'assistaient, à l'anesthésiste s'il était présent, aux courbes et aux bruits qui témoignaient de l'activité des fonctions vitales de son patient. Concentrée sur une cible qu'elle devait abattre, Shaw s'assurait elle-même de sa propre sécurité et surveillait les alentours. Il était très rare qu'elle fît assez confiance à quelqu'un pour lui remettre sa vie entre les mains.

Mais dans la remorque, l'esprit de Shaw ne se focalisait que sur une seule donnée et rejetait les autres dans l'ombre. Shaw oublia Lambert, oublia l'Imitateur, oublia Samaritain. Root seule occupa ses pensées. Elle trouva la cage ouverte et entra dedans.

Root la vit s'approcher lentement son couteau à la main. Shaw n'était pas ressortie indemne de son attaque. Elle s'était blessée quand la cabine du Kenmex s'était couchée et du sang lui poissait les cheveux et lui coulait dans le cou. Sa chemise noire laissait voir un accroc à la hauteur de ses côtes près de la poitrine, une balle avait laissé une large estafilade dessous. Celle tirée par l'homme dissimulé derrière le rideau dans la cabine. Son regard était noir de colère et ses traits n'exprimaient que de la fureur. Root n'était même pas assurée que Shaw la voyait. Elle devait la ramener, Root se rendit compte que Shaw avait basculé.

« Sam... il n'y a pas que moi qui sais arriver au bon moment, lui déclara-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait léger. »

Shaw leva les yeux sur elle un bref instant, puis ils repartirent examiner son corps. Ils devinrent encore plus noirs qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et, sous l'effort qu'elle fit pour les serrer, les muscles de ses mâchoires gonflèrent, formant deux proéminences sur le bas de son visage. Shaw parcourut la distance qui la séparait de Root à grands pas. Elle coupa d'abord la courroie qui immobilisait la tête Root, puis ses doigts volèrent légèrement sur la plaie qui s'étalait des clavicules au nombril et vérifia la profondeur de celle-ci. Elle tomba ensuite à genoux. Examina les plaies aux cuisses. Elle se mordit violemment les lèvres jusqu'au sang quand elle reconnut ce que représentaient les dessins. La signature que Root lui avait déclaré utiliser et même si elle n'avait pas été achevée, l'oiseau sur la cuisse droite. Les gros yeux lui indiquèrent que c'était un oiseau de nuit. Une chouette réalisa-t-elle. L'oiseau d'Athéna, la déesse antique.

Son regard glissa lentement entre les jambes de Root. Le fil électrique était toujours en place, il sortait du tuyau fiché entre les cuisses de Root et son extrémité reposait sur le sol à quelques pas de ses pieds. Elle tourna son regard et repéra la batterie du 4x4 qui se trouvait contre la grille de la cage. Le fil avait été arraché à l'une de ses bornes. Il devait être solidement maintenu dans le corps de Root pour y être resté au moment où l'arrêt brutal de la remorque avait envoyé la batterie rouler dans les grilles. Shaw reporta son attention sur le tuyau. Elle releva la tête. Root comprit à son expression que retirer le tuyau n'aurait rien d'agréable. Elle perçut un désespoir profond remonter des tréfonds du puits noir qu'était devenu le regard de Shaw. L'adrénaline était en train de relâcher son emprise sur Shaw. Root ne voulait pas que celle-ci se sentît coupable, elle avait aussi besoin d'elle, de son affection. Root sentait l'humeur de Shaw glisser sur elle, s'insinuer en elle, comme une marée que rien n'arrêterait, prête elle aussi à l'engloutir Elle avait résisté jusque-là au désespoir, à la souffrance, elle n'allait pas s'écrouler maintenant.

« Sameen... »

Shaw ne répondit pas, concentrée sur l'extraction qu'elle s'apprêtait à mener à bien. À bien... ? Elle ferait autant mal à Root sinon plus, que l'introduction du tuyau lui en avait occasionné et elle n'avait aucun moyen à sa disposition pour y remédier. Elle ne l'avait pas détachée pour cette raison. Elle voulait éviter tout faux mouvement, persuadée que l'extrémité du tuyau reposait sur le col de son utérus.

« Mon cœur... murmura Root. »

Le petit nom attira son attention.

« Root... commença Shaw avec hésitation.

\- Embrasse-moi Sameen.

\- Quoi ? répondit Shaw incapable de croire à la réalité de sa requête.

\- Embrasse-moi.

\- Root... maugréa Shaw.

\- Je veux que tu m'embrasses Shaw, la coupa Root d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de garder ferme. Je... j'ai besoin te sentir avec moi.

\- Je suis avec toi, protesta doucement Shaw.

\- Non, tu es en colère.

\- Évidemment ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! s'énerva Shaw en haussant la voix.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, fit Shaw plus doucement.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu le sois contre toi non plus, embrasse-moi Sam, s'il te plaît.

\- Root, où est l'Imitateur ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on s'en fout. Embrasse-moi, répéta encore une fois Root. Je t'en prie Sameen. Après tu pourras me faire ce que tu veux. »

Sa voix se brisa. Elle se sentait vidée. Elle avait juste envie de se retrouver dans les bras de Shaw et de dormir. Dans ses bras parce que Shaw était la seule personne qui lui eut jamais apporté un véritable réconfort physique depuis la disparition d'Hanna.

.

 

Hanna avait un peu été sa grande sœur. Root n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi cette fille plus âgée qu'elle, l'avait prise sous sa protection, s'était prise d'affection pour elle, alors qu'à l'école tout le monde évitait Root ou s'échangeait des histoires sur la conduite scandaleuse de sa mère. Root lui avait demandé plusieurs fois ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver, pourquoi elle s'occupait d'elle. Hanna lui avait seulement répondu qu'elle l'aimait bien et qu'elle détestait voir quelqu'un servir de bouc émissaire. Que Root valait plus que cela. Que personne ne savait la regarder correctement. Que c'était le devoir des grands d'aider les plus petits. Que ses parents l'avaient éduquée comme cela. Et que si Root avait été sa petite sœur, elle l'aurait aimée et protégée de la même manière. Que c'était normal.

« Je t'aime bien Sammy. »

L'argument simple et innocent d'Hanna, indiscutable.

Elle la prenait par la main quand elle voulait lui montrer quelque chose qui avait attiré son attention. Elle la serrait dans ses bras quand elle voulait partager sa joie avec elle. Quand Hanna l'emmenait à la piscine, elles étendaient leurs serviettes l'une à côté de l'autre et discutaient. Parfois, elles se servaient mutuellement ou à tour de rôle d'oreiller. Hanna respirait la joie de vivre. Root était souvent silencieuse à cette époque, réservée. Hanna n'en avait cure, elle entourait Root d'un filet d'affection et d'attentions. Elle se montrait généreuse dans son amitié et n'avait jamais rien exigé de Root en retour. Elle lui payait son inscription à la bibliothèque, les entrées à la piscine. Elle lui avait offert un maillot de bain et lui avait proposé de partager ses cours de natation quand elle avait compris que Root ne savait pas vraiment nager. Root avait hésité, mais il était difficile de résister à la gentillesse dont Hanna savait faire preuve. C'était grâce à elle qu'elle nageait aussi bien.

Hanna était tendre. Avant elle, Root n'avait jamais su ce que ce mot pouvait vouloir dire. Hanna le lui avait appris. Après la mort d'Hanna, plus personne ne lui manifesta de la tendresse et Root ne trouva personne à qui offrir son affection. Elle inspirait la peur. Et quand elle jouait un rôle, même si elle en adoptait l'attitude ou les gestes, elle n'éprouvait pas de vraie tendresse envers les gens à qui elle mentait. Elle était bien trop lucide et équilibrée pour croire à ses mensonges, pour s'en bercer d'illusions. Root ne souffrait pas de troubles dissociatifs de l'identité.

Elle s'était résolue à la solitude. Hanna berçait ses souvenirs de nostalgie. Elle s'était fait une raison. La tendresse l'avait rendue faible. Hanna lui avait manqué. Elle s'était endurcie.

Et puis, il y avait eu Athéna. La tendresse avait refait surface. Root l'aimait. Mais Athéna était un esprit. Leur tendresse mutuelle se limitait au spirituel.

Ensuite, il y avait eu Shaw. Mais si Root était vraiment honnête avec elle-même, elle n'avait jamais pensé que Shaw lui offrirait de la tendresse, qu'elle lui en manifesterait. De la passion, de l'extrême oui, mais de la tendresse ? Elle trouvait Shaw trop réservée, trop brutale, trop entière, trop brut. Jamais Shaw n'avait laissé transpirer le moindre signe qu'elle pût un jour se montrer tendre.

Incarner Shaw s'était avéré une épreuve bouleversante. La violence de ses sentiments, de ses peines, de sa colère, de sa douleur. Root se demandait parfois encore, comment un être humain pouvait survivre à tant d'extrêmes. Comment Shaw pouvait survivre à tant d'énergie dévastatrice. Il y avait aussi ce silence, ce repli, cette vie intérieure si riche et si profonde, qui rétablissait l'équilibre en elle. Et puis, elle avait découvert que Shaw n'avait pas besoin d'être réduite à l'état de squelette vivant, presque incapable de bouger, pour se laisser aller à un geste tendre. Quand elle avait gentiment invité Root à se coucher contre elle à Montréal, qu'elle s'était endormie la tête sur son épaule, Root avait pensé que Shaw n'était pas vraiment consciente de ses actes. Root avait su qu'elle venait d'entrer dans un monde que Shaw tenait secret, mais elle avait cru que seul son état était responsable d'une telle démonstration de tendresse. Qu'ensuite, si Root avait une chance avec Shaw, si l'avenir lui apportait ce qu'elle souhaitait, Shaw se montrerait toujours fidèle à elle-même. Réservée, brutale, entière, brut.

Les simulations lui prouvèrent qu'elle avait tort. Dès le début. Dès la première nuit que Shaw avait passée chez elle. Root gardait une mémoire très vive des sentiments qu'avait éprouvés Shaw en se réveillant nue dans ses bras, comment elle s'était sentie gênée, comment elle s'était levée pour s'habiller, comment elle était revenue se pelotonner dans les bras de Root pour se rendormir l'esprit en paix. Du sentiment de plénitude qu'elle avait éprouvé. Et puis tout le reste. La violence, la tendresse.

Root s'était sentie tellement oppressée après cette expérience qu'elle était partie. Elle avait eu besoin de se retrouver. De réfléchir. D'analyser. De séparer réalité et virtualité. Les simulations montraient une part de vérité, mais elles existaient aussi de par la volonté de Samaritain, de ce qu'il voulait implanter dans l'esprit de Shaw. De par la volonté de Shaw aussi. Les simulations donnaient vie à ses rêves, à ses peurs et à ses fantasmes. Root se demandait comment Shaw avait pu accepter de partager tout cela avec elle.

Lui montrer, mais lui montrer quoi ? Que leur histoire était possible ? Mais qui était vraiment Shaw ? Et est-ce que la Shaw du monde réel s'avérerait la même que celle du monde virtuel ? Root avait repoussé cette pensée par peur de connaître une cruelle désillusion. Elle connaissait pourtant Shaw, elle ne mentait jamais ou si mal que cela revenait au même. Elle ne trichait pas. Elle avait l'âme droite et trempée.

Root avait trouvé le courage de revenir au lac de la Prune après trois jours de retraite. De retrouver Shaw. Les simulations s'avérèrent ne pas être un miroir déformant. Shaw se trouva être conforme à l'image qu'elle avait dévoilée d'elle-même à Root au travers de ses simulations.

Pas au tout début, mais très vite. En sa compagnie, Root retrouva le plaisir et le réconfort que, si souvent, Hanna lui avait offert dans son enfance. Shaw était plus discrète, plus pudique, moins expansive, mais l'histoire de la grotte, de l'ours, qui pouvait au fond de celle-ci se transformer en gros nounours doux et rassurant était vraie. Bah, le nounours n'était pas toujours si doux, il était parfois un peu rugueux et bougonnait si on le serrait trop fort dans les bras, mais il était profondément gentil. Et Root se sentait en paix quand elle se trouvait avec lui.

.

 

Elle était attachée comme une offrande sacrificielle, en sang, elle avait eu peur, elle avait mal, elle... elle avait besoin de Shaw, d'un peu de réconfort, de douceur.

« Root... l'appela doucement Shaw. »

Root avait fermé les yeux quand elle avait senti les larmes se former au coin de ses yeux. Elle les ouvrit et plongea son regard dans celui de Shaw. Shaw s'approcha avec précaution et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. La raison, son devoir, lui ordonnaient de s'occuper de Root, de la libérer de ses liens et de foutre le camp d'ici au plus vite, pas d'embrasser une femme torturée, entravée à une grille et couverte de sang. La scène lui semblait complètement irréelle. Elle fronça les sourcils. Root murmura sur ses lèvres.

« Arrête de te triturer l'esprit, tu n'es pas dans une simulation. Embrasse-moi gentiment, ferme les yeux, et dis-moi que tu m'aimes. »

Root sentit Shaw se raidir contre sa bouche.

« Montre-le moi Sam, juste que tu m'aimes bien. »

Shaw se détendit et l'embrassa brièvement du bout des lèvres. Puis celles-ci glissèrent et se posèrent gentiment sur sa joue.

« Tu as les lèvres coupées et tuméfiées... Je ne veux pas te faire mal si je peux éviter. »

Root sut que Shaw était revenue et leva un sourcil narquois. Shaw surprit son expression.

« Jamais Root... Jamais, je ne pourrais, même par jeu, la prévint Shaw très sérieusement.

\- Je sais Sam. »

Shaw se pencha vers son oreille.

« Et... euh... je t'aime bien, murmura-t-elle très vite. »

Elle lui plaqua un baiser sous l'oreille et détourna le regard d'un air horriblement gêné. Root aurait bien trouvé une réplique pleine d'esprit, non seulement pour répondre à sa déclaration embarrassée qui la faisait ressembler à une petite fille timide avouant son amour à un camarade de maternelle dans la cour de récréation, mais plus encore pour se moquer gentiment de sa fuite. Les réactions de Shaw la laissaient parfois pantoise de surprise. Gen avait raison. Et la timidité dont Shaw pouvait faire preuve à certaines occasions dénotait chez elle d'une grande sensibilité, de la pudeur et d'un manque certain d'assurance dès qu'elle se confrontait à ses sentiments ou à ceux des autres.

« Root, la prévint Shaw de nouveau à genoux. Je vais te faire mal et ça ne va pas être agréable.

\- Détache-moi d'abord Sam.

\- Après.

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'en peux plus, avoua Root dans un murmure.

\- Je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

\- C'est toi la spécialiste, je te fais confiance. »

Shaw replia le couteau tactique qu'elle avait posé à côté d'elle, elle l'essuya sur la toile de son pantalon, se releva et le présenta devant la bouche de Root.

« Mords ça. »

Root hocha la tête en ouvrant la bouche. Shaw glissa à ses pieds et inspira profondément avant de refermer ses mains sur le tuyau. Ce fut douloureux et très désagréable. Root serra à s'en briser les mâchoires le couteau entre ses dents, retenant par égard pour Shaw des gémissements de douleur. Elle s'était contrôlée lors de la mise en place de l'objet, mais à ce moment-là, elle combattait Samaritain et l'Imitateur. Là, elle n'avait plus rien à combattre.

« C'est okay. C'est fini. Je vais te détacher maintenant. »

Shaw récupéra son couteau dans la bouche de Root. Elle coupa d'abord les liens sur ses chevilles, puis sur ses poignets. Root, dès qu'elle eut les mains libérées les plaça sur les épaules de Shaw. Shaw lui libéra les aisselles et Root s'accrocha plus fermement à elle.

« Tiens-toi bien, lui souffla Shaw à l'oreille. »

Elle se colla contre Root, lui passa le bras gauche autour du torse et trancha la sangle qui maintenait encore la jeune femme attachée à la grille. Root s'affaissa. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Shaw la soutint et l'accompagna au sol. Elle l'encouragea à s'allonger.

« Sam, protesta Root. Je veux sortir de cette sale cage.

\- Aty te manque ? »

Root hocha la tête d'un air penaud.

« Je veux juste t'examiner rapidement et te laisser souffler un peu.

\- Tu crois qu'on a le temps ?

\- Athéna nous envoie un hélico.

\- Je ne le piloterai pas, sourit Root.

\- T'es toujours aussi débile… fit Shaw en secouant la tête.

\- Tu préférerais que je te pleure dessus ?

\- Non. »

Shaw passa son sac à dos devant elle, scannant encore une fois l'intérieur de la remorque du regard. Où était passé l'Imitateur ? Elle sortit un kit d'injection et une dose de morphine. Pour le reste, elle verrait plus tard. La plaie sur le thorax l'inquiétait, moins que les lésions vaginales, mais la plaie saignait et l'incision était profonde à partir du sternum. La sangle avait aussi durement comprimé son abdomen lors de l'accident, et Shaw craignait des dommages internes. Elle palpa doucement et retira vivement ses mains quand elle vit Root grimacer. Elle retira sa chemise, la posa ouverte sur Root. Elle lui attacherait les manches autour des reins. C'était un peu idiot, mais elle ne voulait pas exposer entièrement nu le corps de Root aux hommes qui viendraient bientôt les évacuer. Le geste pouvait paraître vain, mais il revêtait de l'importance aux yeux de Shaw.

« On y va Root, tu es prête ?

\- À me retrouver dans tes bras ? Toujours... Mais, je peux marcher, ce sera mieux. »

Shaw prévoyait de s'arranger pour que Root ne se retrouvât pas plus d'une demi-seconde dans la position assise. Elle s'agenouilla et se pencha sur elle au-dessus d'elle. Root lui passa les bras autour du cou. Elle replia ses jambes devant Shaw. Shaw se redressa et passa en position accroupie, soutenant Root, ses bras passés autour de son bassin. Elle commença à lui nouer les manches de la chemise derrière le dos.

« Très émouvant... Tu me déçois Sameen, quel manque de prudence ! »

 

* * *

 

Quand la remorque s'était immobilisée, il avait vite repris ses esprits et s'était précipité ouvrir la porte de la cage.

« C'est elle n'est-ce pas ? avait-il demandé inquiet et furieux aux caméras.

\- 86,25% de probabilité pour ce soit elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- Il y a une cache dans le 4x4, la banquette arrière face à l'avant se soulève. »

Les agents s'apprêtaient à recevoir Shaw ou quiconque avait attaqué le camion et ils ne lui avaient pas prêté attention. Il s'était dissimulé dans la cache. Il avait entendu les coups de feu, puis la grenade. Les agents ! Shaw n'aurait jamais couru le risque de lancer une grenade dans la remorque sachant que Samantha Groves se trouvait à l'intérieur. Quelle bande de demeurés. De nouveaux coups de feu près de la voiture. Puis le silence.

Il avait attendu, puis il était sorti prudemment de sa cachette, et dissimulé derrière les sièges, il avait assisté fasciné aux retrouvailles des deux jeunes femmes. Il avait apprécié le soin avec lequel Shaw s'était occupée de Samantha Groves, pensé à Lambert quand il les avaient vues s'embrasser, regretté que ce raté ne fût pas avec lui pour assister à la scène. Il se serait décomposé. Il était sorti très silencieusement du véhicule, avait attendu le bon moment, récupéré un Glock près du corps d'un agent. Il ne put s'empêcher de relever l'état dans lequel Shaw avait laissé les deux hommes près de la voiture, transformé leur tête en bouillie sanguinolente. Il aimait chez elle, sa propension à tout lâcher, à redevenir un être primaire et sauvage. Lui, n'avait jamais éprouvé assez de rage pour libérer la bête sauvage. Tous ses actes étaient calculés, froidement exécutés.

Le Chirurgien enviait Shaw pour cette capacité qu'elle avait à se libérer des contraintes imposées par la société.

Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il était une pure construction de son mentor. Que Samaritain l'avait façonné patiemment à son image. L'Imitateur, bien qu'il enviât la fusion à laquelle étaient parvenues la Machine et son Interface, ignorait qu'il était plus proche d'un esprit synthétique que ne le serait jamais Root. D'une machine. Samaritain avait gommé chez lui la plus grande part de son humanité, supprimé les verrous moraux sans lesquels un homme s'excluait de la société humaine. Il était froid et calculateur, habité par les obsessions que Samaritain avait implantées dans son esprit.

 

* * *

 

Il jubilait. Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient à sa merci, il se servirait de Samantha Groves pour contrôler Sameen Shaw, de Sameen Shaw pour faire taire Samantha Groves. Il avait retrouvé son maître. Elle était enfin à sa disposition.

Shaw jura et releva la tête. L'Imitateur lui faisait face, un Glock braqué sur elles, sur la tête de Root. Root s'accrocha à elle. Shaw ne pouvait plus bouger, maintenue dans sa position accroupie par l'étreinte de Root.

« Joli couple, apprécia l'Imitateur. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit Sameen, je tire. Tu n'es pas venue jusqu'ici pour la voir mourir dans tes bras, n'est-ce pas ?

\- …

\- Tu es difficile à attraper. Mais je te tiens maintenant. Alors, tu vas la reposer lentement à terre. Reculer jusqu'à la grille et poser doucement tes armes par terre. Si tu tentes le moindre mouvement, je la descends devant toi.

\- T'es tout seul, lui fit remarquer Shaw.

\- Non, fit-il en sortant un téléphone de sa poche, sans le regarder. Samaritain est toujours-là. Monsieur ?

\- Je suis là.

\- Sujet spécial « S » sous contrôle.

\- Assurez-vous de sa personne.

\- Bouge Sameen, ordonna l'Imitateur à la jeune femme. »

Root s'écarta légèrement de Shaw et hocha brièvement la tête. Shaw la reposa lentement parterre. La plaie à l'abdomen s'était remise à saigner.

« Dépêche-toi Sameen. »

Que ce sale gosse se permette de l'appeler par son prénom la mettait hors d'elle, l'incitait à haïr son prénom. Il y avait eu Greer, maintenant lui, elle allait leur faire rentrer son prénom à grands coups de poings dans les dents. Personne n'avait le droit d'employer son prénom comme ils le faisaient, en cherchant à s'immiscer dans son intimité.

Elle se remit sur ses pieds et recula comme il le lui avait demandé, retira le Brugger et Thomet de son holster et le posa par-terre, elle réitéra l'opération avec le Glock.

« Ton couteau. Je suis comme ta petite copine, je sais que tu en portes toujours un sur toi... Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas ? Vos émouvantes retrouvailles ! »

Elle aurait dû se douter de son identité. La confusion d'Alvarez, l'exécution si parfaite du rituel, l'application qu'y avait mis l'Imitateur, le désir maniaque de l'imiter que Shaw avait lu dans les tortures infligés à Ian Lepskin, à Alvarez, à Root. Il avait tenté d'innover, d'oser des nouveautés, mais lesquelles ? Tout rappelait à Shaw ses propres modes opératoires. Le « S » gravé autour du nombril d'Alvarez ? Un message simpliste à l'intention de Shaw. Elle en avait tracé de semblables à d'autres occasions. Pas sur l'abdomen, il était vrai. Root ? C'était pareil, rien de ce qu'elle n'avait subi, n'exprimait une capacité d'innovation. Bon, il avait dessiné. Shaw dessinait bien, mais jamais elle n'aurait gratifié l'une de ses victimes d'un joli dessin. Aucune victime ne s'en était montrée digne. Et puis, pour Shaw, la torture s'apparentait à une tâche utile. On pouvait parler d'un art de la torture, mais de cet art ne naissait aucune beauté.

Cet « _art_ » demandait de l'expertise, une grande connaissance de l'anatomie et de la psychologie humaine, de l'indifférence. Le dessin à la main appartenait à un domaine complètement différent. Shaw aimait dessiner, même si souvent ses dessins servaient d'illustration à ses cours, de support à ses notes. Torturer pouvait s'avérer utile, mais elle n'aimait pas spécialement torturer. Les victimes criaient, pleuraient, gémissaient, suppliaient, leurs intestins et leur vessie se relâchaient et ça puait très vite. Rien d'agréable.

Elle avait déjà utilisé les coups de poinçon répétés, donc rien d'exceptionnel là non plus. Elle n'avait donc rien remarqué d'inhabituel sur Root...

En fait si.

Mais elle n'y avait pas prêté attention parce que les marques ne requéraient pas des soins particuliers et urgents. Root ne les portait pas quand elles s'étaient quittées au Casa Grande. L'esprit de Shaw commença à chercher une explication aux hématomes qui s'étalaient sur le cou et l'épaule droite de Root. Les marques de morsures... La rage recommença à lui tordre les entrailles, à s'emparer de sa poitrine.

« Sameen, la rappela à l'ordre l'Imitateur. Attache-toi avec les menottes en plastique. Une cheville et un poignet. Fais très attention. Je n'hésiterai pas à tirer et tu le sais très bien. »

Root avait remarqué le changement d'humeur de Shaw. L'Imitateur peut-être pas, mais elle oui. Elle vit Shaw prête à bondir, en restreindre son envie. Lutter pour garder le contrôle.

Shaw s'entrava.

« Bien serré Sameen, lui conseilla l'Imitateur.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, cracha-t-elle. »

L'Imitateur esclaffa.

« Tu es trop marrante.

\- Toi beaucoup moins, intervint tout à coup Root en basculant la tête en arrière pour le regarder.

\- Tu n'auras pas longtemps encore à me supporter, répliqua l'Imitateur

\- Tant mieux, s'en félicita Root. Des gamins comme toi on s'en passe très bien.

\- Je ne comprends pas que La Machine t'ait choisie, répliqua-t-il.

\- Je suis une gentille fille.

\- Je ne crois pas. Tu es vieille en plus. Ton esprit régresse.

\- Samaritain t'as choisi parce que tu représentais le sujet parfait, parfaitement malléable.

\- Non, parce que j'étais digne de lui.

\- Oui ça c'est sûr ! Je me demande ce que tes parents...

\- Ce sont de parfaits abrutis, la coupa-t-il sur un ton méprisant. Leur QI ne doit dépasser quatre-vingt dix, ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

\- Heureusement que papa Samaritain était là pour prendre soin de son petit garçon, ironisa Root d'un ton narquois.

\- Tu es finie.

\- Arrivée de l'équipe d'extraction dans dix minutes, annonça Samaritain.

\- Monsieur je peux...

\- Oui, allez-y, mais ne touchez pas à Sameen Shaw.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention Monsieur.

\- Faites ce que bon vous semble. »

Samaritain savait que son disciple ne le décevrait pas. Toutes les simulations l'en avait assuré.

L'Imitateur se fendit d'un sourire cruel.

« Bon, carte blanche alors. Je ne t'aime pas Groves, annonça-t-il méchamment. Il est temps que tu tires ta révérence. Sameen, qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ? Je la tue d'une balle dans la tête et tu restes à contempler son cadavre ou je lui tire trois ou quatre balles dans l'abdomen et tu la regardes lentement mourir. »

Root ne pouvait rien tenter, elle serait morte avant d'avoir réussi et la morphine ne lui avait apporté aucun soulagement, ou tardait à lui en apporter, elle ne savait pas.

Elles avaient une dernière fois fait équipe ensemble, s'étaient soutenues, mais Shaw était entravée, elle impuissante. C'était un peu idiot de mourir nue et en sang à trois pas de Shaw, tuée par un gamin de onze ans en plus. Root aurait aimé une mort plus tranquille ou un beau feu d'artifice. Mais elle n'avait pas tout perdu. Shaw se trouvait à ses côtés. La seule ombre au tableau était que sa mort se trouvait instrumentalisée, instrumentalisée contre Shaw. Root n'y pouvait rien, elle oublia la colère que lui occasionnait cette constatation. Elle bascula la tête et chercha à croiser le regard de Shaw. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait voir avant de mourir, tant pis si son regard bouillait de haine, c'était quand même le sien. Et puis, elle préférait Shaw ainsi que brisée. Root se fendit d'une expression charmeuse et leva un sourcil. L'orage se déchaîna en face d'elle. Un orage silencieux. L'Imitateur, sur les traits de Shaw, ne put déceler que de l'indifférence.

« Tu es vraiment bizarre Sameen, annonça pensivement l'Imitateur. Mais je sais que sa mort te touchera. Comme elle t'a touchée la première fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, tu en es la seule responsable. Ils sont tous morts à cause de toi. Samantha Groves... Root comme tu l'appelles, mourra parce qu'elle a eu le malheur de croiser ta route. Tu portes malheur.

\- Je la trouve plutôt séduisante comme ange de malheur, grimaça Root. Terriblement sexy même. »

Elle n'allait pas se fendre d'une grande déclaration enflammée. Shaw savait de toute façon.

« Dis-lui adieu... Adieu Samantha. »

L'Imitateur tendit le bras et visa soigneusement.

Un coup de feu claqua. Deux. Trois.

.

 

L'Imitateur tournoya sur lui-même avant de s'écrouler au sol. Juste avant de mourir une immense surprise se peignit sur ses traits. Comment avait-il osé ? Il avait encore tant à apprendre, à prouver. Son regard perdit de son intensité, il se posa sur Shaw. Elle ne le regardait même pas. Il était déjà sorti de son esprit. Un pion. Une simple pièce écartée.

« Je... elle... balbutia Lambert avant de se reprendre. Tu n'avais pas le droit. »

Il se tenait devant la porte de la cage. Du dos de la main, il s'essuya le front au-dessus des sourcils, regarda sa main tâchée de sang sans comprendre vraiment d'où celui-ci provenait.

.

 

Il avait repris conscience alors que Shaw cédant aux injonctions du Chirurgien, commençait à s'attacher la cheville. L'esprit focalisé par le drame qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de la cage, ni Shaw, ni Root, ni le Chirurgien ne lui avaient prêté attention. Il ne comprenait pas comment Shaw pouvait se trouver dans cette cage, Samantha Groves allongée à ses pieds, libre. Une arme pointée sur sa tête.

Sameen Shaw. Cette femme était une plaie, elle était indestructible, toujours là où elle n'aurait pas dû être. Pourtant, cette fois, elle se trouvait en mauvaise posture. Le Chirurgien l'avait coincée. Il devait en avoir pissé de plaisir ! Lambert avait lui aussi ressenti cette joie d'avoir enfin rempli une mission de première importance, un grand soulagement aussi. Le cas « _Sameen Shaw_ » allait être définitivement clos, le Chirurgien allait enfin être mis à la retraite. Finies, les courses effrénées, finies les tortures, fini son rôle de témoin, de faire-valoir. Il allait enfin être libéré de la présence de cet insupportable gamin. Samaritain lui trouverait certainement d'autres occupations, mais lui Lambert il ne le verrait plus, il disparaitrait de sa vie. Il pourrait peut-être, petit à petit, oublier les atrocités auxquelles il avait assisté, retrouver un sommeil serein. Obtenir que Samantha Groves lui fût livrée, il saurait s'occuper d'elle. Il souriait déjà de contentement quand le Chirurgien avait prononcé l'arrêt de mort de la jeune femme. Tout son être s'était révolté à l'écoute de cette sentence.

Ce salaud de Chirurgien ! Elle ne lui appartenait pas, il ne la tuerait pas ! Il avait déjà ce qu'il désirait : il tenait Sameen Shaw à sa merci, il avait enfin la possibilité de donner vie à tous ses fantasmes, s'occuper d'elle pendant des heures, des jours, des mois, des années, aussi longtemps qu'il voudrait, il pourrait lui parler, lui expliquer tout ce que son esprit détraqué et perverti avait prévu de lui faire subir. Il avait atteint son but. Sameen Shaw était à lui.

Mais pas Samantha Groves. Il l'avait déjà laissé la torturer. Il n'aurait pas dû. Le chirurgien était un être répugnant, il l'avait défigurée, brûlée. Il avait abîmé ce corps que Lambert avait si souvent rêvé de caresser. Si souvent regardé, admiré, qu'elle fût nue ou habillée. Elle porterait des marques à vie. C'était immonde, inacceptable. Il ne laisserait pas le Chirurgien la tuer, la lui voler.

Lambert avait perdu la raison, peut-être l'accident avait-il altéré ses fonctions cognitives, sa capacité à penser lucidement. Samaritain, le mépris qu'éprouvait Root pour lui, sa propre lâcheté, les conséquences incertaines qu'entraînerait son acte ne lui effleurèrent pas un instant l'esprit. Son geste avait été instinctif. Il lui avait enfin fermé la bouche. Définitivement. Le Chirurgien ne parlerait plus.

.

 

« Rapport ? ordonna soudain Samaritain via le téléphone que l'Imitateur avait lâché dans sa chute. »

Lambert entra dans la cage et écrasa l'appareil à grand coups de talon, il tapait comme un dément.

Root bénéficiait enfin de la fenêtre dont elle avait tant manqué avec l'Imitateur. Lambert lancé dans son entreprise de destruction ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Elle se redressa en grimaçant, passa une main sous la chemise de Shaw, la glissa entre ses jambes et attrapa le Taurus qu'elle avait récupéré dans le dos de Shaw quand l'Imitateur les avait surprises. Elle roula sur le côté et tira.

Lambert atteint au genou s'écroula en criant. Il leva son arme, mais Root tira une deuxième fois et la balle lui brisa le deuxième genou. Cette fois-ci, il hurla, lâcha son arme et se mit à gémir sans discontinuer.

« Descends-le Root, cracha Shaw entre ses dents.

\- Il peut servir, souffla la jeune femme. »

Son bras retomba, mais elle garda le Taurus serré dans sa main. Elle bascula en partie sur le ventre et grogna de douleur.

« Root ! s'alarma Shaw en tirant sur ses liens »

La jeune femme eut un petit geste de la main pour signifier à Shaw que tout allait bien. Un mensonge dont celle-ci ne fut certainement pas dupe, Root souffrait comme une bête, brûlait de l'intérieur et la sueur recommença à lui couvrir le corps.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant ? Dormir ? Dormir. Elle ferma les yeux.

« Root ! Root ! l'appela Shaw »

Ce que Shaw pouvait parfois se montrer insupportable, pensa Root. Elle ne pouvait pas juste venir se coucher contre elle et la prendre gentiment dans ses bras au lieu de lui gueuler son nom dans les oreilles ?

« Root, bordel Root ! Ne t'endors pas !

\- Tu m'agaces Sameen, grommela Root faiblement. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai mal partout. Laisse-moi. »

\- Oh non, Root ! Pas maintenant, paniqua Shaw. »

Elle essayait d'arracher le lien de sa main gauche avec la droite, mais il était trop serré.

« Root ! C'est pas le moment de dormir ! Root ! beugla-t-elle.

\- Sam... grogna Root d'un ton mécontent.

\- Root, s'il te plaît, supplia Shaw d'une voix moins agressive. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Je ne peux pas Sam.

\- Merde, si tu peux ! Tu vas te lever, maintenant ! lui intima Shaw d'un ton dur. Tu vas venir me couper ces putains de menottes... Root, reprit-elle plus gentiment. Je te promets qu'après tu pourras te reposer autant que tu veux.

\- Dans tes bras ?

\- Root... »

La jeune femme à terre esquissa un mouvement et renonça aussitôt en gémissant.

« Root... C'est okay, concéda Shaw brusquement. Dans mes bras si tu veux, comme tu veux. Tu pourras me coller pendant toute la nuit, toute la journée, mais si tu ne viens pas m'aider maintenant, tu ne dormiras plus jamais dans mes bras et tu ne parleras plus jamais non plus avec ton insupportable boîte de conserve… Root, si tu ne viens pas, les agents de Samaritain vont venir et tout recommencera... »

Shaw fit une longue pause avant de reprendre la voix cassée :

« Root, je ne veux pas retomber entre ses mains, tu m'as toujours assuré que ça n'arriverait pas. Mais si tu restes à faire ta putain de sieste, cria-t-elle soudain. C'est ce qui arrivera et tous les combats qu'on a menés depuis que tu es venue me chercher n'auront servi à rien. Tu auras offert la victoire à Samaritain, renié tout ce pour quoi tu te bats depuis quatre ans. Root ! »

Ses mots atteignirent Root. Le ton alternativement coléreux et suppliant. Mais particulièrement ses mots, la vision du futur qu'ils décrivaient, qu'elle combattait. Qu'elles combattaient. Avec tous les autres, Aty, John, Lionel, Maria… Elle les aurait tous trahis si elle abandonnait maintenant.

« J'arrive, accorde-moi juste...

\- Non Root, la coupa Shaw d'un ton sec. Tu ouvres les yeux et tu viens m'aider. Tout de suite !

\- D'accord, mon cœur. D'accord... mais arrête de me crier dessus, je déteste quand tu es fâchée contre moi.

\- Grouille alors ! »

Root s'appuya sur sa main gauche et bascula sur le dos. Elle commença à se redresser, mais la douleur fut trop vive et elle retomba sur le dos. Elle rebascula alors sur le ventre, passa son bras droit sous elle et se mit laborieusement à quatre pattes sur les genoux.

« Sam, je...

\- C'est bon Root, vas-y doucement, l'encouragea Shaw. »

Elle espérait que Root l'aurait délivrée avant que les agents de Samaritain ne se pointassent. Samaritain avait dit dix minutes. Elle regardait Root se traîner vers elle. Elle avançait en grimaçant avec une incroyable lenteur. Shaw se pinça les lèvres devant l'horreur de la scène. Du sang coulait sur le sol, goutte à goutte, recouvrait ses cuisses. Elle avait les cheveux trempés de sueur et son visage arborait un masque de douleur particulièrement terrible. Shaw connaissait la résistance dont Root pouvait faire preuve face à la douleur. Elle s'était parfois demandée si la jeune femme ne souffrait pas d'une forme atténuée d'analgésie congénitale. Elle avait ensuite découvert que non. Root savait seulement se maîtriser, se contrôler. Elle supportait la douleur, mais comme tout le monde jusque dans certaines limites. Limites atteintes et franchies depuis longtemps. Shaw cherchait comment elle pourrait l'encourager et la soulager, mais trouver des mots dans ces circonstances...

Enfin, Root arriva près d'elle. Elle s'accrocha à son pantalon pour se redresser. Shaw l'arrêta.

« Le couteau Root, récupère mon couteau.

\- Ah, euh... balbutia Root. »

Elle garda une main accrochée à une jambe de Shaw et se pencha pour ramasser le couteau. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher sa prise sur le pantalon, elle n'était pas très sûre d'arriver à se relever une deuxième fois si elle tombait. Elle balaya le sol et sa main se referma sur l'arme. Elle resta appuyée sur son poing, la respiration courte et laborieuse.

« Okay, Root, ça va aller. Juste...

\- Je sais Shaw... protesta Root hargneusement. »

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira et tira sur le pantalon de Shaw. Elle s'agrippa à elle et laissa tomber son front contre sa cuisse.

« Root... dit doucement Shaw. »

Root leva le bras et lui tendit l'arme. Shaw s'en saisit et Root se laissa retomber les fesses sur ses talons, sa tête glissa et se cala contre l'intérieur du genou gauche de Shaw.

Shaw trancha la menotte qui lui maintenait le poignet gauche. Elle attrapa Root doucement et passa sa jambe droite derrière elle. Elle engagea la jeune femme à s'appuyer dessus et trancha la menotte qui lui entravait la cheville gauche. Elle s'accroupit.

« Root...

\- Sam, murmura Root. Ta morphine, c'est de la merde.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Sors-nous d'ici, Sam. Tu me feras des excuses plus tard.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas descendu Lambert ? lui reprocha Shaw

\- Pour le voir souffrir. »

Shaw grimaça un sourire.

« Jolis tirs quoi qu'il en soit.

\- Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir Sameen. »

Shaw ramassa le Taurus que Root avait lâché en s'agrippant à elle et le passa à la ceinture de son jeans. Elle allongea une main pour le Brugger et Thomet, le Glock, et les rangea dans leur holster respectifs. Maintenant, elle pouvait s'occuper de Root. Elle la souleva avec beaucoup de douceur dans ses bras et celle-ci serra les dents. Elle passa près de Lambert qui gémissait en jurant des imprécations sur le sol et lui décrocha un coup de pied dans la tête. Il se tut enfin. Dès qu'elle franchit la porte de la cage, Athéna les repéra et les contacta :

« Sameen ? Root ?

\- Mmm, grommela Shaw.

\- Tu… commença l'Intelligence artificielle.

\- Salut Aty, fit Root d'une voix rauque.

\- Root... Comment vas-tu ?

\- Pas génial. Je te laisse avec Sam.

\- Sameen ?

\- L'hélico ?

\- Sur place dans six minutes et vingt-deux secondes.

\- Merde !

\- Un problème ? demanda Athéna qui s'était retrouvée aveugle quand Shaw avait détruit les caméras et le reste des équipements de communication.

\- Les agents de Samaritain seront là avant. »

Shaw jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Rester dans la remorque comportait des risques. En sortir les exposerait. La route courait au milieu du désert et offrait peu d'endroits pour se dissimuler. De plus, en rejoignant un lieu plus sûr, elles risquaient de se faire surprendre par les agents. Elle partit vers le 4x4 et ouvrit le coffre. Elle installa Root avec beaucoup de précautions à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sam ? lui demanda Root inquiète.

\- Il faut que je prépare un petit comité d'accueil. »

Root s'accrocha à elle.

« Ne me laisse pas Sameen !

\- Tiens, j'ai trouvé que tu tirais bien avec le Taurus, lui dit-elle en lui tendant l'arme. Je te laisse le Glock d'Alvarez aussi.

\- Et toi ?

\- J'ai le Brugger et les agents me fourniront le reste. »

Shaw referma le coffre et ignora les protestations de Root.

 

* * *

 

Six agents, il n'avait envoyé que six agents. Il venait de perdre le contact avec son disciple, il avait entre-aperçu Jeremy Lambert avant qu'il ne détruisît le téléphone de Gabriel Hayward.

Jeremy Lambert et son stupide désir humain pour Samantha Groves l'avaient conduit à l'abîme. Les passions humaines…. pensa-t-il avec dédain. Quelle stupidité. Il avait enfin récupéré Sameen Shaw, il la tenait à sa merci, son disciple avait su la désarmer et Jeremy Lambert… Jeremy Lambert et sa bêtise venaient de changer le cours des événements.

Si Sameen Shaw se trouvait en contact avec La Machine avant d'attaquer le camion, elles avaient certainement prévu un moyen de quitter ensuite les lieux.

Et quand Sameen Shaw se serait libérée de ses liens, sa première action serait de sortir Samantha Groves de la cage et L'Interface se retrouverait liée avec La Machine. La jeune femme ne serait pas en mesure de seconder Sameen Shaw si celle-ci se trouvait engagée contre les agents qu'il avait envoyés, mais l'expérience lui avait appris que quand les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient ensemble, leurs pouvoirs de nuisance ne se contentaient pas de s'additionner. Ils se multipliaient entre eux. Il gardait quand même un avantage face à elles. Seule Sameen Shaw pourrait se dresser contre ses agents et contrairement à Samantha Groves elle ne pouvait utiliser qu'une seule arme à la fois.

Deux hélicoptères de comba **t** décollèrent simultanément de deux riches villas appartenant au Cartel de Silanoa. Le portrait de Shaw se retrouva sur les téléphones de chaque homme monté à bord. Ordre de l'appréhender vivante. Nettoyage complet de la zone. Pas de traces, pas de témoins.

 

* * *

 

Matveïtch avait roulé au-delà de la route quand le camion avait heurté la Yamaha et il avait perdu connaissance au moment où il crut que son épaule avait été arrachée de son bras. Il rouvrit les yeux étalé dans la pierraille. Il ôta son casque. Il dut batailler, son bras droit était inutilisable et il s'énerva. Il était seul. Il aperçut le camion loin devant lui. La cabine avait versé et la remorque faisait un angle à quatre-vingt dix degrés avec celle-ci, rien ne semblait bouger aux alentours. Il ne put distinguer aucun mouvement, aucune trace de présence humaine. Shaw avait réussi à stopper le camion, mais il n'avait aucune indication sur ce qui avait pu se passer ensuite. Il devait aller voir.

Le camion se trouvait à plus de huit cents mètres. Il baissa la tête. Ses genoux avaient souffert, tout comme ses coudes… ses épaules, ses bras, ses mains. Il boitilla jusqu'à la moto, peut-être pourrait-il rejoindre le lieu de l'accident avec elle. Il déchanta vite. La roue avant était pliée, le réservoir percé. Il devrait marcher. Et il n'avait conservé qu'un Glock avec lui. Il vérifia qu'il fonctionnait toujours. Il chercha son téléphone sans succès, il l'avait perdu lors de sa chute, il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder à le retrouver et il se mit péniblement en route.

Il se méfiait des voitures. Et marcha à contre-sens. Une grosse SUV noire le dépassa à toute vitesse sur la voie d'en face. Vitres teintées. Il accéléra soudain.

 

* * *

 

Shaw entendit le véhicule arriver. Il lui fallait compter entre quatre et six hommes, peut-être deux de plus. Leur nombre ne lui posait pas vraiment un problème, ce qui lui en posait un, était la nature de leur armement.

Elle avait trouvé des fusils d'assaut dans le 4x4, toujours les mêmes, des HK 416 A5, Samaritain devait aimer ce modèle. L'un d'eux se trouvait équipé d'un lance-grenade. Elle l'avait pris avec elle ainsi que deux autres. Elle en avait gardé celui muni du lance-grenade avec elle et placé les deux autres, le premier devant la voiture, le deuxième derrière, à la base du triangle formé par le 4x4 et l'angle arrière droit de la remorque.

Elle s'était allongée dans l'angle opposé, dissimulée par les bâches qu'elle avait à la hâte traînées jusque-là. Elle voulait éviter que les agents prennent la voiture pour cible et ne la fissent sauter.

Samaritain avait prévenu ses agents que la situation avait évolué sur les lieux de l'accident. Le SUV arriva à pleine vitesse et effectua un dérapage qui le plaça en travers de l'axe du camion. Shaw sourit. La cible était trop belle. Elle arma le lance-grenade, se mit à genoux. Les agents la virent immédiatement. Comme ils virent le lance-grenade. Ils s'égayèrent dans toutes les directions. Leur SUV explosa. Trois des agents moururent déchiquetés par l'explosion ou par des morceaux de tôle arrachés du véhicule. Des balles obligèrent Shaw à s'aplatir au sol. Elle se mit sur le dos, inspira un grand coup et roula à découvert.

Elle repéra un homme sur sa droite, il était debout. Ses pieds décollèrent du sol quand une rafale l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Shaw roula, un tour complet. Sa position précédente fut arrosée de balles. Elle effectua encore un tour, l'homme qui tirait se trouvait allongé sur sa gauche, plus difficile à atteindre que le premier. Elle bénéficiait cependant d'un avantage, elle s'exposait à découvert et sa silhouette se détachait avec netteté dans l'ouverture de la remorque, mais elle se trouvait légèrement en hauteur, elle surplombait son adversaire et il n'avait rien que des cailloux et de la broussaille pour se dissimuler derrière. Elle sauta sur ses pieds. L'homme jubila pendant un quart de seconde avant de hurler de douleur et de mourir.

Shaw posa son fusil vide. Ramassa celui qu'elle avait laissé dans l'angle de la remorque, s'allongea, passa sous le 4x4 et rampa pour ressortir de l'autre côté. Le 4x4 placé légèrement en biais lui offrait une certaine protection. Si elle avait bien compté, il restait un homme. Où est-il ?

Elle attendit. Rien. Elle se décida à sortir de son abri et courut vers l'angle gauche de la remorque. Rien. Elle sauta à terre. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée, mais elle en doutait. Elle s'accroupit, regarda sous la remorque, elle était très basse sur ses roues et elle ne put rien distinguer. Elle se releva dos à la remorque, leva le fusil devant elle. Elle s'apprêtait à bondir quand cinq coup de feux claquèrent, s'emmêlèrent dans le bruit d'une rafale de pistolet-mitrailleur. Shaw se figea attendant la suite.

« Madame ? »

Matveïtch ! D'où sortait-il ? Shaw se montra. Le Russe se tenait dix mètres plus loin. Shaw remarqua son bras droit, l'état de ses vêtements, ses traits tirés.

« Cinq coups Matveïtch ?

\- Je suis droitier Madame.

\- Vous êtes excusé alors, grimaça Shaw. »

Matveïtch se fendit d'un petit sourire et vint la rejoindre.

« Vous avez fait une chute ? demanda Shaw.

\- J'avais un casque.

\- A priori une armure n'aurait pas été de trop…

\- Je n'aurais pas pu courir avec une armure.

\- Vous appelez ça courir ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Un hélico va arriver pour nous évacuer. Surveillez les alentours, je vais chercher Root. »

Matveïtch ne posa aucune question. La jeune femme était restée longtemps avec le Chirurgien, bien plus longtemps que la jeune Mexicaine. Son état ne devait pas être très beau à voir.

Shaw sauta dans la remorque et ouvrit le coffre. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec deux armes pointées sur elle.

« Hé ! la salua Shaw en levant les mains.

\- Contente de te revoir Sameen, grimaça Root d'une petite voix.

\- On ne dirait pas.

\- Tu ne vas pas me reprocher d'être prudente ?

\- Non, répondit Shaw. Root, un hélico va arriver, je vais attendre avec toi.

\- Sam, tu n'as pas autre chose que de la morphine dans ton sac ?

\- Non, mais je peux te refaire une injection.

\- Je vais planer ?

\- Oui, il y a des risques.

\- Pas maintenant alors.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux que nous soyons en sûreté d'abord.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui.

\- Root… euh… Ce serait mieux quand même si...

\- Après Sam. Après, tu pourras m'envoyer au septième ciel... »

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel. Root plaisantait, mais ses tentatives pour appuyer ses paroles de grimaces se soldèrent par un échec, les grimaces tournèrent aux rictus.

« Reste tranquille. »

Root hocha la tête et l'une de ses mains s'agita, tâtonna autour d'elle.

« Sam... »

Un appel, Shaw prit sa main entre l'une des siennes. Root s'apaisa un peu, mais régulièrement sans qu'elle n'en ait vraiment conscience, elle serrait convulsivement sa main entre ses doigts.

« Madame, hélicoptères en approche. Deux.

\- Deux ? Athéna, tu nous as envoyé deux hélicos ?

\- Non, un seul, un Bell HU-1Y Venom, frappé d'une croix rouge sur ses flancs.

\- Description Matveïtch…

\- Black Hawk équipés pour le combat. Aucun signe distinctif particulier.

\- Matveïtch ! le HK derrière vous ! Il est équipé d'un lance-grenade, changez le chargeur. »

Shaw savait que ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose, même si Matveïtch descendait un hélicoptère, le deuxième leur balancerait une roquette… Ou peut-être pas, Samaritain savait qu'elle était présente, il était assez taré pour espérer toujours s'emparer d'elle vivante.

« Désolée Root, va falloir que je te laisse encore un peu.

\- Ne le laisse pas mettre la main sur toi, Sam.

\- Okay. »

Shaw sauta du 4x4, Matveïtch peinait à tenir le HK, Shaw le lui arracha des mains.

« Allez chercher le HK devant la voiture et ensuite planquez-vous sous le camion.

\- Ils vont tirer une roquette…

\- Non, pas s'ils savent que je suis là.

\- J'espère qu'ils le savent... »

Shaw ne se faisait aucun doute là-dessus. Matveïtch s'empressa d'agir selon les recommandations de Shaw.

Shaw sauta de la remorque et s'avança de dix mètres, puis elle tomba, un genou en terre et posa son arme derrière un buisson.

« L'hélico arrive Sameen, lui annonça Athéna dans l'oreille.

\- Ouais, où ?

\- Du nord-ouest. »

Shaw jeta jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction indiquée et repéra l'appareil. Il lui parut bien plus gros qu'un simple appareil de secours., mais elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus loin. Les deux Black Hawk lui arrivaient dessus. L'un resta en retrait, l'autre approcha, le nez penché vers Shaw. Le pilote cherchait à l'identifier, il n'avait aucune envie de tuer la personne qu'on lui avait expressément ordonné de ramener en vie. Le lance-grenade n'était pas une arme vraiment adaptée pour descendre un hélicoptère, mais Shaw ferait avec.

Le pilote la reconnut :

« Cible prioritaire identifiée. Largage dans dix secondes. »

La porte latérale de l'hélicoptère s'ouvrit et les hommes s'apprêtèrent à sauter au sol.

« Grenades incapacitantes, la cible est déclarée dangereuse. »

Le premier homme sauta à terre. Un deuxième suivit. Un sifflement. Un hurlement. Deux. Shaw s'était mise à courir vers l'hélicoptère et quand elle avait été certaine de ne pas rater son tir, elle avait tiré une grenade droit sur la porte latérale.

« La fille ! cria un homme.

\- Grenade, vite ! »

La grenade de Shaw rebondit sur une vitre. Les hommes la regardèrent horrifiés en se bousculant inutilement, puis tout explosa. Le Black Hawk fit un bond sur le côté et se transforma en boule de feu. Shaw se fondit avec le sol. Quelques cailloux et une minuscule levée de terre la protégeaient. Le vent se leva au-dessus d'elle, elle se retourna sur le dos, le HK dressé face au deuxième Black Hawk qui la surplombait. Elle arrosa, deux grenades tombèrent à proximité. Elle ferma seulement les yeux et continua de tirer au jugé. L'éclat de leur explosion se refléta sur ses paupières et elle se retrouva complètement sourde. Elle ré-ouvrit les yeux. Son HK à sec, elle s'empara de son Brugger et Thomet.

L'hélicoptère se détourna d'elle et fit face au camion. Shaw sentit l'angoisse d'un coup lui enfoncer profondément ses griffes au plus profond de la poitrine, son cœur se serra à la faire hurler et elle se retrouva incapable de respirer. Il allait lancer une roquette sur le camion, le pulvériser avec tout ce qui se trouvait dessous. Dedans. Shaw se releva, elle vacilla, incapable de retrouver son équilibre et retomba lourdement à genoux. Un hurlement muet prit sa source dans le creux de son ventre, remonta dans les poumons les réduisant au néant, passa par sa gorge, lui écrasa la trachée artère, réduisit au silence ses cordes vocales et explosa dans son esprit. Un formidable « _Non_ ». Le cri d'un damné qui vient de comprendre la nature de son sort.

Elle tira frénétiquement, consciente que cela ne servait à rien. Elle avait perdu. Et puis, devant ses yeux, les vitres du Black Hawk volèrent en éclat. Il reprit de l'altitude et effectua un quart de tour. Des balles continuèrent à le malmener. Ses batteries se mirent en route. Stoppèrent. Un éclair et le Black Hawk cessa d'exister. Shaw tourna la tête. Un Bell militaire frappé d'une croix rouge se posait à une vingtaine de mètres du Kenmex.

« Merde Athéna, tu m'avais dit un appareil médical…

\- Les hélicoptères militaires, même ceux chargés d'évacuer les blessés, sont armés. »

Elle s'était adressée à Shaw sur une fréquence qu'elle estimait que la jeune femme pourrait capter, malgré les dégâts occasionnés par la grenade incapacitante.

\- J'avais pas capté le côté militaire.

\- Marine mexicaine.

\- Merci Athéna.

\- Je t'en prie Sameen. Tu as tué Jeremy Lambert Sameen ?

\- Non.

\- Emmène-le.

\- D'accord, on va où ?

\- Aux États-Unis. Les Mexicains vont vous conduire à El Paso. Vous serez ensuite évacués sur l'hôpital naval Walter Reed à Bethesda. Vous y retrouverez le reste de votre équipe.

\- C'est quoi ce plan ? Comment peux-tu nous avoir fait accepter là-bas ?

\- Beale.

\- Terence Beale ?

\- Oui, Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir confiance en Root.

\- Okay.

\- Madame ! »

Matveïtch accourait vers elle en boitillant, des soldats sur ses talons. Shaw leur montra son oreille d'un index. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses sens et se releva. Elle fit un signe aux soldats et montra Matveïtch. Deux hommes se proposèrent de le soutenir. Il accepta et partit avec eux.

« Apportez un brancard au camion, il y une blessée dedans. Un type aussi dans une cage, c'est un prisonnier, fouillez-le, vous me donnerez tout ce qu'il a sur lui. Attachez-le soigneusement. Il est dangereux. Et c'est un salaud, ne le ménagez pas… Vous avez un médecin ?

\- C'est moi, répondit un officier en élevant la voix pour que Shaw l'entende.

\- Okay. Préparez des perfusions, analgésique et antibiotique. Vous avez une coque ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- C'est mieux que le brancard.

\- Bien Capitaine. »

Capitaine ? Shaw fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'Athéna avait encore inventé, et Beale ? Elle demanderait des explications plus tard. Elle fila au camion.

.

 

« Sam… Tu aimes décidément beaucoup les feux d'artifices, déclara Root les yeux brillant de fièvre et de joie mêlées, quand Shaw ouvrit le coffre. Dommage que ton anniversaire soit passé… Pour le prochain…

\- Il y a le tien avant, je prévoirais quelque chose.

\- Vraiment ?! fit Root ravie.

\- Mmm confirma Shaw. Root, cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne, continua Shaw sérieusement. On va te transporter dans une coque. Tu y seras mieux installée.

\- Qui sont nos sauveurs ?

\- Marine mexicaine. Athéna ne te l'a pas dit. ?

\- J'avais pas trop envie de discuter. En fait, je... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle s'était inquiétée, rageant d'être coincée à l'arrière du 4x4, de laisser Shaw mener seule la bataille. De ne pas être là, au moins en couverture. Elle avait sommé Athéna de se taire et l'IA avait respecté son désir. Root ne voulait pas savoir. Elle avait attendu que le coffre s'ouvrît. Priant pour que ce fût Shaw qui se tiendrait ensuite devant elle. Shaw et sa tête en sang, ses yeux noirs et ses traits durs. Dans ses rêves, elle aurait bien vu Shaw l'embrasser passionnément quand elles se retrouveraient. Mais ce n'étaient que des rêves. Shaw ne se permettrait jamais ce genre de fantaisie, elles ne lui viendraient même pas à l'esprit. C'était ce qui amusait tellement Root quand elle flirtait avec Shaw au milieu du danger. Elle la surprenait toujours. Shaw ne s'y attendait jamais. Root adorait ses réactions à ces moments-là. Agacée, mais malgré tout séduite. Shaw la trouvait folle et imprudente. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Root pouvait penser à la draguer alors qu'elles étaient à deux doigts de se faire descendre. Shaw s'avérait parfois plus ouverte dans ces moments-là. Moins sur la défensive. Et Root savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer indulgente envers l'humeur décalée de Root. Au fond cela l'amusait.

Le médecin monta à la suite de Shaw. Il jura en découvrant l'état de la jeune femme et lança des ordres dans son micro. Il appela les brancardiers et les pressa de se dépêcher.

La coque fut posée à côté de la jeune femme. Le médecin, Shaw et un brancardier la soulevèrent et la posèrent dans la coque. Le mécanisme fut enclenché et elle se referma lentement autour du corps de jeune femme. Les deux brancardiers l'évacuèrent rapidement. Un officier vint au rapport.

« Capitaine Perez. Je suis responsable de la mission. Le prisonnier est dans l'appareil. Entravé comme vous l'avez spécifié. D'autres demandes particulières ?

\- Non.

\- Madame il y a un enfant mort dans la cage…

\- Il était prisonnier lui aussi, expliqua Shaw. Je ne sais pas qui c'est. C'est le prisonnier qui l'a exécuté.

\- Vous l'avez vu l'exécuter ?

\- Oui. »

L'officier resta un moment songeur.

« Il faut partir, des unités motorisées vont bientôt arriver. Je laisse deux hommes en faction près du camion, ils serviront de premiers témoins.

\- Allons-y, déclara Shaw. »

Shaw suivit l'officier et monta dans le Bell. Les portes se refermèrent et l'appareil décolla.

« On sera à El Paso dans une heure.

\- Okay. »

Shaw se déplaça vers l'arrière où Root avait été installée. Le médecin l'avait déjà mise sous perfusion. Il tourna son regard vers Shaw.

« Elle…

\- Je suis médecin, je sais. »

Un lourd silence s'installa.

« Euh, vous ne voulez pas que je vous regarde la tête, vous saignez.

\- Je verrai ça plus tard. »

Le médecin lui donna quand même des cachets. Shaw le regarda avec suspicion.

« Juste des analgésiques, pas d'effets secondaires sur la vigilance. »

Shaw les avala.

 

* * *

 

À El Paso, ils furent très vite transbordés dans un avion médical militaire. Le médecin mexicain fit un rapide rapport au médecin américain et montra Shaw du menton.

« C'est un médecin et elle est blessée, mais je n'ai pas pu la toucher.

\- Je m'en charge, j'ai l'habitude des soldats récalcitrants.

\- Bonne chance !

\- Merci, rit le Docteur Chakwass. »

Elle approchait de la cinquantaine et elle avait participé à de nombreuses campagnes militaires américaines. Des campagnes de guerre ou des campagnes humanitaires. Haïti, L'Indonésie, L'Afghanistan, La Louisiane. Elle était spécialisée en chirurgie de guerre et elle avait demandé à effectuer de nombreux stages auprès des unités médicales françaises. Elle admirait leur savoir-faire sur les champs de bataille. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec plusieurs médecins au cours des années et ils correspondaient régulièrement, partageant leurs expériences, leurs victoires et leurs défaites.

Les soldats blessés se comportaient à peu près tous pareils. Il y avait ceux qui mouraient de peur et se transformaient dans leur lit d'hôpital en gamins de huit ans. Pas les gamins courageux qui faisaient le bonheur des infirmières et des médecins par leur calme et leur courage, leur volonté de faire plaisir au personnel soignant, non, les affreux gamins qui pleuraient terrorisés après leur mère. Après, il y avait les farauds, qui draguaient le personnel éhontément. Femmes ou hommes peu importait, ils se conduisaient de la même façon, refusant de reconnaître leur état, le déniant. Parfois jusqu'au bout. Ceux-là étaient touchants et souvent gentils même s'ils devenaient parfois insupportables. Il y avait aussi ceux qui, couchés ou debout se conduisaient en bons soldats et suivaient les ordres avec application. C'étaient les plus agréables. Enfin, il y avait ceux qui s'auscultaient personnellement. Ils évaluaient eux-mêmes la gravité de leurs blessures et faisaient un rapide bilan de la situation. Avait-on besoin d'eux, avaient-ils rempli leur mission, seraient-ils en mesure de l'accomplir s'ils ne se soignaient pas, les soins qu'on leur proposait étaient-ils justifiés ? Ces derniers s'avéraient plutôt être des sous-officiers d'active ou des officiers très présents sur le terrain. Il fallait parfois un ordre clair de leur supérieur hiérarchique pour les amener à se faire soigner à l'encontre de leur volonté. Ordre qu'ils ne suivaient pas toujours. Le médecin observa Shaw. Elle la voyait assez appartenir à cette dernière catégorie, celle avec laquelle, il était le plus difficile de négocier.

.

 

Shaw, une fois dans l'avion, partit s'installer près de Root. La jeune femme dormait. Quand le médecin vint la rejoindre, elle l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne touchât Root et lui demanda ses états de service. Eléonor Chakwass se présenta. Shaw sembla apprécier, mais elle n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

« Vous continuerez à vous occuper d'elle une fois que nous serons arrivés ou bien un autre médecin la prendra en charge ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

\- Parce que si vous vous assurez juste d'elle pendant le vol, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus que ce que vous voyez et que ce que vous a raconté le Mexicain.

\- J'ai été envoyée spécifiquement pour elle.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Mon ordre de mission consiste à prendre en charge le Capitaine Adamson, d'évaluer son état, de prévoir les soins nécessaires et de suivre l'évolution de son état jusqu'à son complet rétablissement. »

Shaw la dévisagea attentivement.

« De qui tenez-vous ses ordres ?

\- Officiellement de mes supérieurs hiérarchiques, officieusement de Monsieur Beale.

\- Okay, je vais vous dire ce que je sais.

\- Je vous écoute Capitaine.

\- Capitaine Salma Green, précisa Athéna dans son oreillette. »

Shaw grimaça. Athéna lui avait accordé une promotion. Sympa.

Shaw fit son rapport. Elle insista sur l'utilisation de l'électricité, des procédés employés par l'Imitateur.

« Elle présente certainement de graves lésions et des brûlures intra-vaginales… Je veux aussi que vous effectuiez une recherche de MST. Vous avez des pilules du lendemain ?

\- Oui.

\- Donnez-lui-en.

\- Il faut attendre qu'elle reprenne conscience. Je peux l'ausculter ?

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Shaw surprise qu'elle lui demandât son autorisation.

\- Vous me semblez considérer être la seule responsable du Capitaine Adamson. Vu vos états de services, je ne prendrais pas le risque de me passer de votre accord pour quoi que ce soit la concernant.

\- Faites votre boulot.

\- Je vous remercie de votre coopération Capitaine. »

Le docteur Chakwass mena son examen sous les yeux attentifs de Shaw et répondit à ses questions quand celle-ci lui en posa.

« Je vais lui faire une échographie. Les hématomes à l'abdomen m'inquiètent, qu'est-ce qui lui a provoqué ? »

Shaw le lui expliqua, puis l'aida à apporter le matériel. Shaw n'était pas une spécialiste de l'imagerie médicale, elle savait lire les radiographies, mais elle n'avait pas reçu une vraie formation en ce qui concernait les échographies. Le médecin parut le comprendre et lui expliqua avec beaucoup de pédagogie les images qui s'affichaient sur le moniteur. Elle la traita comme un confrère, avec respect et attention.

« Il y a un hématome assez étendu au niveau du foie, regardez, on le voit ici. C'est cette marque. Par contre, je ne distingue pas de lésion. Il faudra surveiller régulièrement l'évolution et ménager son foie. »

Elle retira ensuite les stéristrips que le médecin mexicain avait placés en urgence sur la plaie du thorax et de l'abdomen.

« Il faut suturer. Vous êtes chirurgien. Vous voulez le faire… Vous vous sentez assez en forme pour le faire ?

\- Vous auriez une barre énergétique ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Donnez-m'en deux et je m'en charge. »

Shaw engouffra les barres et se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux, elle but un litre d'eau derrière, se lava soigneusement les mains avec du gel antiseptique, enfila une blouse, posa un bonnet sur ses cheveux. Une infirmière lui attacha un masque sur le visage et lui tendit une paire de gants qu'elle l'aida à enfiler.

Shaw passa une heure et demie à recoudre Root. Elle s'appliqua.

« On pourra traiter plus tard la cicatrice par laser, la rassura Éléonore Chakwass, quand elle la vit s'appliquer avec autant de soin. »

Mais Shaw n'était pas sûre que Root acceptât. Elle dut s'interrompre un moment lorsque que le pilote les informa qu'ils allaient traverser une zone de turbulences. Elle en profita pour manger un peu et boire, puis reprit sa tâche. Éléonore Chakwass s'émerveilla de son travail. Shaw avait la main sûre, mais elle admira surtout le soin évident qu'elle prit de sa patiente.

Quand elle eut fini son dernier point, le médecin l'enjoignit à venir se reposer. Shaw était en sueur, elle refusa, mais quand Chakwass lui parla de partager un repas elle accepta.

« Vous pouvez passer votre commande et aller prendre une douche avant d'être servie.

\- Ouais.

\- Vous voulez des affaires de rechange ? Une tenue militaire fera l'affaire ?

\- Ouais. »

Chakwass partit la chercher et Shaw découvrit en l'enfilant après sa douche qu'elle appartenait au médecin. Ses barrettes et ses insignes étaient en place. Chakwass sourit en la voyant revenir. Elles déjeunèrent en silence. Quand les plateaux furent débarrassés, le médecin tourna un regard bienveillant sur Shaw.

\- Vous voilà propre Capitaine, rassasiée, il serait peut-être tant que je m'occupe un peu mieux de vous maintenant ? »

Shaw se renfrogna.

« Je vous ai laissée en paix car je savais que vous refuseriez qu'on s'occupe de vous tant que Hope Adamson n'aurait pas reçu toute l'attention qu'elle méritait à vos yeux. Maintenant, qu'elle l'a eue et que vous avez pris un peu de repos, je ne peux pas vous laisser salir mon uniforme tout propre. Vous savez que vous avez vous aussi besoin au moins de quelques points de suture.

\- Euh…

\- Capitaine…

\- Je… commença Shaw d'un ton décidé.

\- Oh non, vous n'allez pas le faire vous-même, la coupa Chakwass sachant ce que Shaw allait suggérer.

\- Okay, mais... vous allez me raser ?

\- Ça dépend…

\- C'est non alors. Je ne veux pas être rasée. J'en ai marre qu'on me rase les cheveux. Recousez-moi si vous voulez, mais avec mes cheveux.

\- Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée...

\- Je m'en fous.

\- D'accord, je vais essayer.

\- Si ça ne marche pas, bandez-moi la tête, je préfère ressembler à un invalide de la Grande Guerre que d'avoir la boule à zéro.

\- Vous aviez les cheveux longs avant ?

\- Oui.

\- Suivez-moi, je vais prendre soin de ce qui en reste.

\- C'est pas drôle doc.

\- Mais j'en prendrai soin quand même, sourit gentiment Éléonore Chakwass. »

Shaw, la tête recousue, alla ensuite s'asseoir près de Root, surveillant attentivement les moniteurs. Le médecin vint la retrouver quelques temps après. Elle dévisagea la jeune femme.

« Capitaine…

\- Mmm, répondit Shaw distraitement.

\- Vous devriez aller vous reposer.

\- Pas besoin.

\- Je vous rappelle que je suis médecin.

\- Ouais, c'est marrant, moi aussi, répondit Shaw cavalièrement.

\- Je peux vous injecter un sédatif si vous le voulez. »

Shaw se raidit instantanément et se retourna brusquement. Définitivement de la catégorie la plus difficile à gérer et la suite lui déplairait donc particulièrement, mais le docteur Chakwass possédait assez d'expérience pour ne pas se laisser intimider même par une personne telle que Shaw, avec de tels états de services. Prête à lui sauter dessus. Elle vérifia que personne ne se tenait à proximité et joua cartes sur table.

« Écoutez-moi Sameen, j'ai eu accès à votre dossier, je comprends très bien que vous ne vouliez pas vous endormir dans un appareil entourée par des gens que vous ne connaissez pas et qui ne connaissent même pas votre véritable identité. Mais vous avez besoin de dormir. Je vous propose seulement un moyen de donner à votre organisme ce dont il a besoin urgent. Vous vous targuez auprès de moi d'être médecin. J'ai pu vérifier que vous êtes un excellent médecin. Vous êtes aussi un ancien officier, vous savez ce que le manque de sommeil peut avoir comme conséquences. Je peux aussi user de force. »

La colère et la méchanceté brillèrent dans les yeux de Shaw.

« Oh, je sais bien que vous lutterez, la prévint le médecin. Mais j'ai dix hommes à ma disposition et ça aussi... »

Elle passa la main derrière un appareil et la ressortit armée d'un taser.

« On m'a conseillé d'en avoir un ou deux à portée de main. »

Shaw allait tuer Athéna. Parce que tout cela venait d'elle. Cette foutue médecin savait qui elle était, ce dont elle souffrait et en plus elle disposait d'un taser spécialement acheté à son intention.

« Je suis médecin Capitaine, le secret professionnel est sacré pour moi. Mon ordre de mission me spécifiait de ne faire part de votre identité à personne et je ne sais pas qui est le Capitaine Adamson, car je doute que ce soit sa véritable identité. Mon ordre de mission m'a été remis par un homme très influent qui s'est assuré de mon intégrité et de ma loyauté avant de me confier cette mission. Un homme qui n'appartenait pas à l'armée, un haut dirigeant de la CIA. Mais vous connaissez Monsieur Beale je crois. Je suis mariée, j'ai des enfants, j'aime passionnément mon métier et je suis patriote. Je ne remettrai jamais rien en question, je ne prendrais jamais le risque de perdre tout ce que à quoi je crois. En tant que médecin, je dois m'efforcer de prendre soin de vous… que vous coopériez ou pas. »

Shaw tourna le regard vers Root. Elle se sentait seule et isolée.

« Sameen, tu peux lui faire confiance, je l'ai sélectionnée moi-même, lui assura Athéna dans l'oreille.

\- Et tu ne te plantes jamais… répliqua ironiquement Shaw.

\- Ça m'arrive, mais Éléonore Chakwass est digne de confiance.

\- Tu me paieras ça… murmura Shaw.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Alors le reste.

\- Comme tu veux Sameen. »

Le médecin crut qu'elle parlait à Root et ne s'étonna pas outre mesure de ses paroles.

« C'est okay Doc, mais je veux me réveiller avant l'atterrissage et avoir le temps de manger avant. »

 

* * *

 

Samaritain avait perdu Sameen Shaw, Samantha Groves, découvert après avoir reçu les rapports de ses agents de Chihuahua et les conversations téléphoniques des Cartels que les Russes les avaient rejointes, Gabriel Hayward était mort, Lambert... Lambert...

Il lança des recherches. Lambert n'avait pas été retrouvé par l'armée mexicaine. Il n'avait pas besoin d'effectuer des calculs pour savoir que son agent 401 se trouvait aux mains de Sameen Shaw. Il concentra une partie de ses ressources sur Lambert.

Athéna veillait, mais quand Shaw, le soir de leur arrivée à l'hôpital naval de Bethesda s'occupa des affaires que l'officier mexicain lui avait remis et dont elle n'avait jusque-là pas eu le temps de s'occuper, elle réagit un millième de seconde trop tard et Samaritain en profita. Une attaque personnelle. Mesquine. Où avait-il appris la mesquinerie ? Il sembla à Athéna que Samaritain n'empruntait aux humains et n'apprenait d'eux que leurs pires penchants.

.

 

Shaw s'était d'abord assurée de la sécurité et du bien-être de Root. Elle eût la bonne surprise de se voir accueillie par Élisa Brown à sa descente de l'avion. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air d'être toute à fait remise de sa blessure, mais elle se montra professionnelle et tenta de présenter à Shaw un visage impassible. Sa façade tomba dès qu'elle aperçut Root. Shaw la secoua.

« Lieutenant !

\- Euh... Vous allez être transférée en unité sécurisée et au secret. Les quatre autres personnes arrivées avant vous attendent. Vous bénéficierez des meilleurs soins.

\- Comment vont Alvarez, la Mexicaine, et l'autre jeune femme, la grande brune ?

\- Euh... Maria Alvarez, ne souffrait pas de blessures trop importantes, mais elle est restée silencieuse pendant tout le trajet en avion, m'a rapporté l'équipe médicale, elle a été principalement soignée pendant le trajet. Elle n'a ouvert la bouche que pour prononcer votre nom, Mon Capitaine. Anna Zverev a eu le poumon perforé. Son transfert depuis Chihuahua a duré plus de quatre heures et elle a dû être opérée en urgence, elle est toujours en salle d'opération.

\- Vous êtes en charge de cette opération Lieutenant ?

\- Oui, Mon Capitaine. Je suis chargé de votre sécurité et à vos ordres.

\- Vous avez grimpé les échelons...

\- Merci mon Capitaine, répondit Brown qui avait saisi le compliment implicite.

\- Je veux un rapport complet.

\- Je suis à votre disposition. »

Brown l'emmena dans les quartiers qui avaient été mis à sa disposition. Un bureau sécurisé.

Shaw ressortit de son entrevue avec Brown hautement satisfaite. Elle partit ensuite voir Root. Elle était toujours inconsciente. Chakwass avait renouvelé sa perfusion et ordonné qu'elle reçoive une nouvelle transfusion, elle avait perdu trop de sang.

« Nous attendrons ce soir pour les examens plus approfondis. Je voudrais que son organisme ait un peu mieux récupéré.

\- Je veux y assister.

\- D'accord, il est dix-sept heures. Soyez ici à vingt heures. Sameen... Vous êtes sûre de vouloir y assister ?

\- Oui. »

Le médecin était inquiet, les lésions intra-vaginales étaient importantes, elle n'en avait pas parlé à Shaw. Celle-ci en prendrait connaissance bien assez tôt. Elle semblait tenir à la jeune femme martyrisée et celle-ci avait été victime d'un tortionnaire particulièrement vicieux. Du _Chirurgien de la mort_ peut-être, puisque le nom de Sameen Shaw y était intimement lié. Si Sameen Shaw n'était pas le chirurgien, si celui-ci avait usurpé son identité, sachant qu'il ne s'emparait que de gens qui lui étaient proches, qui comptaient pour elle, la jeune femme devait se sentir responsable du sort du Capitaine Adamson. Autant la laisser souffler un peu, même si sa pause ne durait que trois heures.

Shaw se rendit dans la chambre d'Alvarez. Elle n'y resta pas longtemps. La jeune femme lui sourit faiblement en la voyant et Shaw ne put supporter ni son air inquiet, ni l'affection qui transparaissait dans son regard. Shaw se contenta de lui prendre maladroitement la main et de rester debout à côté de son lit, incapable de lui dire quoique ce soit. Maria finit par lui serrer brièvement la main avant de la lui lâcher et de fermer les yeux. Elle lui parlerait plus tard, quand Shaw serait prête à l'écouter.

Shaw sortit et partit voir les Russes. Elle se montra très froide avec eux. Borkoof s'inquiétait pour Anna et Alioukine se chargea de lui raconter leur exfiltration. Elle les remercia et les laissa seuls.

Elle rejoignit sa chambre et se décida à regarder ce que l'officier avait récupéré sur Lambert. Il était enfermé dans une cellule d'isolement capitonnée, réservée aux fous dangereux. Aux victimes de crises de folie passagères ou récurrentes. L'inventaire s'avéra peu intéressant. Un portefeuille avec carte de crédit et carte d'assurance maladie, un peu de liquide, deux cartes de membres de clubs privés, des tickets de caisse. Shaw demanda à Athéna la nature des clubs.

« Des night-clubs, répondit évasivement l'IA.

\- Ouais, mais de quel genre ?

\- Comment ça ? demanda Athéna feignant la naïveté. »

Elle n'avait aucune envie que Shaw sût le genre de club que fréquentait Lambert.

« T'es trop débile Athéna.

\- Désolée Sameen. »

Shaw trouva aussi une flasque à alcool, un kit d'injection et des doses de Valium. Elle ricana pour elle-même avec mépris. Il devait se droguer avant d'assister aux séances du Chirurgien.

Et puis il y avait le téléphone. Elle l'alluma. C'est à ce moment-là que Samaritain détecta l'appareil. Athéna le bloqua immédiatement, mais il y avait eu ce millième de seconde. Le téléphone afficha l'écran d'accueil. Shaw s'étonna que Lambert ne l'eut pas protégé par un mot de passe. Un message s'afficha soudain :

« Fais-toi plaisir Sameen ! »

Et un émoticon. Celui qui clignait d'un œil complice.

Shaw fronça les sourcils et commença à naviguer dans les fichiers de Lambert.

« Sameen, voulut la mettre en garde Athéna. Tu ne devrais pas... »

Shaw n'entendit pas la suite, elle venait d'ouvrir le dossier « M _es vidéos_ ». Elle lut les titres attribués : _Fantasmes SM ;_ _1ère fois ;_ _Cleveland 1 : viol en forêt ;_ _Cleveland 2 ;_  D _ouche coquine ;_  S _alon 1 : le canapé et la suite ;_  S _alon 2 : baise au sol ;_  La _pute mexicaine_... la liste continuait plus bas. Shaw cliqua sur un fichier. Au hasard.

Elle se redressa soudain. Noire de fureur. Et dans un silence empli de rage lança de toutes ses forces le téléphone contre le mur.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

Paul Signac : peintre pointilliste français (1863-1935)

 

Référence du passage dans lequel Shaw se réveille nue et _horriblement gênée_ dans les bras de Root : _Une semaine avant l'éternité_ , chapitre II (parce que c'est mignon comme situation !)

.


	34. Au bord du gouffre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie chaleureusement **TaTchou** pour ses relectures._
> 
> _**Avertissement** : Pour cause de déplacement, le chapitre 34 ne sera pas publié mardi prochain, mais le jeudi suivant._

* * *

 

 

 

Lambert broyait du noir, allongé sur le sol mou de la chambre capitonnée dans laquelle il avait été enfermé. Il s'était réveillé dans l'hélicoptère à mi-chemin d'El Paso. Courbaturé. Il était allongé sur une civière posée par terre. Il avait relevé un peu la tête pour juger de son état. Ses genoux en sang. Il n'en souffrait pourtant pas. On avait dû lui injecter un analgésique. Il avait inspecté prudemment l'appareil du regard et puis, il l'avait entendue parler et il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il avait feint l'inconscience de peur qu'elle ne le remarquât. Il comprit surtout que Samaritain avait échoué à la récupérer. Qu'une fois de plus, elle l'avait mis en échec.

À l'arrivée à El Paso, les soldats mexicains l'avaient transporté sans ménagement. Il avait été confié à des soldats américains, qui après avoir écouté avec attention leurs collègues mexicains ne l'avaient pas plus ménagé qu'eux. Un sous-officier l'avait même traité d'assassin d'enfant. Il avait passé les cinq heures qu'avait duré le vol jusqu'à Bethesda dans une cage, avec un sceau en guise de toilette. S'il en avait été d'humeur, il aurait ri. Comment pouvait-il seulement se lever pour aller aux toilettes dans l'état dans lequel Sam... - Il avait vivement repoussé loin dans son subconscient, l'idée que Root lui eut tiré dessus - … dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il mourait de soif, mais n'avait rien osé demander. Il avait peur qu'elle ne vînt s'enquérir de lui.

À la descente de l'avion, il avait été transporté dans un fourgon et du fourgon, après avoir parcouru quelques couloirs froids sur lesquels s'ouvraient des portes munies de verrous, sur la table d'opération d'un bloc de chirurgie.

Il s'était réveillé plus tard l'esprit cotonneux, dans cette cellule capitonnée, dépourvue du moindre meuble, du moindre objet. Une cellule destinée aux fous furieux. Il portait une tenue de convalescent qui consistait en un pantalon et un tee-shirt blanc. On l'avait débarrassé de ses vêtements. Quand il s'en aperçut, il en éprouva un véritable soulagement. Sa chemise l'accusait du crime dont il s'était rendu coupable sur la personne de Samantha Groves. Elle le désignait à la vindicte de Sameen Shaw dont il redoutait la fureur.

Un infirmier, encadré de deux solides assesseurs, s'était peu après introduit dans sa cellule. Allongé sur le sol, il avait sursauté au bruit des verrous qui tournaient dans les serrures et il avait tenté de se relever, craignant sa visite à elle. Sa tentative fut vaine, il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant le passage aux trois hommes, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire. Pourtant, rien ne prêtait à sourire chez ces trois nouveaux venus, ni dans leur aspect, ni dans leur attitude franchement hostile. L'infirmier avait posé une assiette de soupe sur le sol à côté de lui. Il l'avait mis au défi de se montrer récalcitrant ou de tenter un acte de violence.

« On sait gérer les mauvais sujets. Vous regretteriez de nous prendre pour des amateurs. »

Lambert n'avait aucune intention de contrarier ses geôliers, aucune raison de jouer au héros. Il n'avait jamais appartenu au corps des Marines, promis sur son honneur de résister, de n'accepter que de donner son nom, de profiter de la moindre occasion pour chercher à s'évader. Il n'adhérait à aucun idéal et sa loyauté ne tenait qu'à l'argent et aux avantages promis par son employeur, à la terreur que celui-ci lui inspirait. Il avait mangé la soupe, puis bu un verre d'eau sous les yeux attentifs des trois gorilles en tenue blanche. Il avait reçu les félicitations de l'infirmier. Satisfaits de sa docilité, les trois hommes étaient ensuite ressortis sans rien laisser derrière eux.

« Vous êtes sous surveillance... lui avait dit avant de partir l'infirmier en lui désignant les objectifs de deux caméras, placées de façon à ce qu'elles couvrent l'ensemble de la cellule. Si vous faites l'idiot avec vos vêtements, on vous les retirera. »

Lambert se retrouva à nouveau seul. Il ferma les yeux et donna toute liberté à sa pensée de réécrire le présent, le passé et l'avenir.

 .

 

Il se raconta des histoires idiotes dans lesquelles, Sameen Shaw ne saurait jamais qu'il avait violé Samantha Groves devant témoins. Parce qu'il restait persuadé que, par égard pour la femme qu'elle aimait, pour la protéger, Samantha Groves ne raconterait jamais à Sameen Shaw la vérité. Et ensuite... comment cette dernière pourrait-elle l'apprendre ? Les analyses ADN ? Elles ne donneraient rien. Parfois cela pouvait arriver que des preuves disparaissent ou se retrouvent contaminées et donc inutilisables, non ? Et, pourquoi Samantha Groves ne secréterait-elle pas des substances qui pervertissaient les échantillons de spermes ? Pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas possible ? Quant à sa chemise... Sameen Shaw, trop occupée à soigner Samantha Groves, n'aurait pas pensé à donner des instructions en ce qui concernait ses affaires. Il se trouvait dans un hôpital. Les vêtements souillés de sang finissaient toujours dans un incinérateur. Les siens n'échapperaient pas à cette règle et avec eux disparaîtraient à jamais les traces de son crime.

De son crime ? Mais de quoi était-il coupable en fin de compte ?

Bien sûr, on pouvait lui reprocher d'avoir profité de la position de Samantha Groves... mais était-il vraiment allé à l'encontre du désir de la jeune femme ? N'était-ce pas elle qui l'avait entraîné la première dans une danse de séduction ? Quand elle l'avait plaqué contre un mur, alors qu'il la cherchait à la demande de Samaritain pour lui transmettre un message de sa part. Son arme lui chatouillant le plexus solaire, son petit sourire provoquant ? Il avait très bien capté ses sous-entendus salaces.

Ils n'avaient pas pu se retrouver dans de bonnes conditions ensuite et elle en était la seule responsable. Pourquoi s'était-elle montrée si rétive aux avances de Samaritain ? Si elle avait simplement accepté de rejoindre Samaritain, lui Jeremy, aurait pu faire équipe avec elle. Ils auraient pu alors, lentement s'apprivoiser.

Elle courait vainement après Sameen Shaw à cette époque. Sameen Shaw qui la rejetait. Lui ne l'aurait pas rejetée, elle aurait eu tout ce qu'elle aurait désiré entre ses bras et même plus.

Elle aurait oublié Sameen Shaw. Cette brute violente et incontrôlable. Cette handicapée émotionnelle. Sameen Shaw aurait continué à vivre sa petite vie égoïste, à coucher à droite à gauche avec des inconnus et Samantha Groves aurait connu avec lui le bonheur qu'elle méritait.

Pourquoi Samantha Groves s'était-elle montrée si obstinée ? Pourquoi Sameen Shaw avait-elle en fin de compte mis la main sur elle ? Il grinça des dents.

À cause de Samaritain. C'était de sa faute.

De Samaritain, puis de son Chirurgien. Les simulations, les meurtres, l'acharnement qu'ils avaient montré à l'encontre de Sameen Shaw n'avaient fait que rapprocher les deux jeunes femmes : de collègues, elles étaient devenues amies, et d'amies... ces deux tordus les avaient jetées dans les bras l'une de l'autre. D'amies, elles étaient devenues amantes.

Il détestait Sameen Shaw, il la trouvait indigne de Samantha Groves. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait expliqué à Samantha Groves qu'elle ne trouverait jamais le bonheur auprès d'elle, que cet ex-médecin raté, cet ex-marine, cet ex-agent du gouvernement n'était destinée qu'à devenir son ex à elle aussi. Qu'un jour elle l'abandonnerait, comme elle avait abandonné tout le reste, ou plutôt que Samantha Groves finirait par ouvrir les yeux et la rejetterait, comme elle avait été rejetée de médecine, de l'ISA, peut-être même des Marines, parce qu'elle se serait aperçue malheureusement trop tard que Sameen Shaw ne répondrait jamais à son amour, qu'elle en était incapable. Qu'elle mentait et manipulait les gens pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Il aurait prouvé à la jeune femme, que Sameen Shaw ne l'avait jamais considérée que comme un passe-temps, un jouet sexuel.

Mais Samaritain et le Chirurgien avaient gâché toutes ses chances auprès d'elle. Il était bien content d'avoir descendu le gamin. Le criminel le plus recherché des États-Unis. Il était un héros, réalisa-t-il soudain avec fierté.

Il avait sauvé Samantha Groves... peut-être n'avait-il pas perdu toutes ses chances ? Elle aimait ce côté héroïque chez Shaw, mais là... il venait de la surpasser. Samantha Groves ne pourrait être que reconnaissante de son acte, elle ne pourrait que s'émerveiller de sa bravoure. Il avait défié Samaritain et il l'avait vaincu.

 .

 

Il s'enfonça dans une plaisante rêverie. Il vivait à ses côtés, ils se promenaient main dans la main, elle lui souriait gentiment et puis au détour d'un bosquet, son sourire devenait plus luxurieux. Elle l'entraînait dans leur maison et quand elle ouvrait la porte de leur chambre conjugale, sa bouche lui promettait un monde de délices et de souffrances exquises.

 

* * *

 

Le Caporal Lawson venait de quitter le bureau du Lieutenant Brown, quand une furie l'attrapa par le col de son uniforme et le plaqua brutalement contre un mur. Un cri de douleur lui échappa quand sa tête heurta le béton revêtu de plâtre et que, remontant avec son col, il se retrouva avec un poing appuyé durement sur sa pomme d'Adam. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et tenta de se libérer, mais la pression s'accentua sur sa trachée. Il regarda plus attentivement son assaillant.

Il la connaissait. Il avait fait partie de l'équipe qui avait été envoyée à Houston. Elle le fixait d'un œil meurtrier. Pourquoi ? Il lui avait semblé qu'ils les avaient secourus, elle et les deux autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Ils souffraient tous de blessures plus ou moins importantes. La jeune femme transportée en coque présentait les plus graves traumatismes. Le Docteur Chakwass avait refusé que les hommes l'approchassent et elle était couverte d'un drap quand ils l'avaient transbordée de l'hélicoptère de la marine mexicaine à leur avion, mais il connaissait très bien l'une des infirmières qui secondaient le docteur Chakwass. Elle n'avait pas donné de détails sur la patiente, mais elle avait déclaré que celle-ci avait subi d'horribles tortures. L'infirmière n'était pas une novice, pourtant elle parut durement touchée par ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle avait plus tard exprimé son admiration pour celle qui, avait si soigneusement recousu la longue plaie que portait sur le thorax et l'abdomen la jeune femme qu'elle disait suppliciée, pour la femme qui maintenant le menaçait. Il ne comprenait pas, d'autant plus qu'elle connaissait le Lieutenant Brown. Il avait remarqué le sourire de l'officier lors de leur échange à la descente de l'avion. Pourquoi l'agressait-elle ?

« Mon Capitaine ? glapit-il.

\- Le prisonnier...? Celui qui a été transféré avec nous... Où est-il ?

\- Confiné dans une cellule sécurisée.

\- Où ?

\- Je...

\- Vous savez où ? »

Le Caporal cligna des yeux pour lui signifier que oui.

« Conduisez-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle en le lâchant. »

L'homme toussa en se tenant la gorge.

« Mais mon Capitaine, le Lieutenant Brown a interdit...

\- Les ordres qu'a pu donner Brown ne me concernent pas. De plus... je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis... »

Shaw le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur et il sentit la lame d'un couteau s'enfoncer dangereusement dans son cou, il ne l'avait même pas vue le sortir.

« C'est un ordre Caporal, siffla Shaw entre ses dents.

\- Bien, mon Capitaine, fit le Caporal renonçant à arguer contre elle. »

Elle rangea son couteau et il la conduisit à la cellule dans laquelle était retenu Lambert. Lawson lui jeta un coup d'œil en chemin. Elle marchait à grand pas et bien qu'elle mesurât vingt bons centimètres de moins que lui, il avait du mal à la suivre. Elle était furieuse, pour quelque raison que ce fut et il se félicita de ne pas être l'objet de sa fureur. Il eut une pensée de compassion pour le prisonnier.

Oh... et puis non, il ne le plaindrait pas. Les Mexicains leur avaient déclaré qu'il avait tué un enfant, c'était peut-être aussi lui le tortionnaire de la jeune femme dont l'état avait tant bouleversé Joss, son amie infirmière. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à lui maintenant ? Elle n'avait certainement pas manqué d'occasions pour s'occuper de lui avant.

 .

 

Le garde posté en faction devant la porte de la cellule de Lambert refusa d'ouvrir la cellule.

« J'ai des ordres, et de toute façon je n'ai pas la clef de la cellule. »

Shaw commençait à perdre patience.

« Qui l'a ?

\- Elle se trouve dans la salle de garde.

\- Qui se trouve... ?

\- Là-bas, fit-il en désignant de la main le fond du couloir. »

Shaw partit.

« Hé, vous ne... tenta de la rappeler le garde. »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Shaw s'était brusquement retournée vers lui et avait parcouru à la vitesse de l'éclair les deux mètres qui la séparaient du garde. Elle lui envoya une droite suivie immédiatement d'un crochet du gauche. Le garde s'écroula sous le regard stupéfait du Caporal qui avait bien malgré lui accompagné Shaw jusque-là. Pour mettre un terme à leur échange, elle gratifia l'homme à terre d'un coup de pied. Au plexus. Il se tordit de douleur.

« Ne t'avise plus de te mettre en travers de mon chemin, lui dit-elle d'une voix sourde. »

Elle tourna ensuite les talons.

Le Caporal jura et s'accroupit à côté du garde. La droite lui avait brisé le nez, le crochet l'avait à moitié sonné et il respirait difficilement. Il se trouva dans l'incapacité de se relever. Lawson leva la tête dans la direction de la salle de garde. Il entendit des éclats de voix.

« Je te laisse soldat. Ne t'oppose pas à elle. C'est un ordre. »

Il examina la veste de l'homme et lut son nom.

« Andrews, tu m'as entendu ? Tu ne tentes rien. Je vais chercher le Lieutenant. »

Le garde hocha la tête, incapable de parler, et le Caporal s'éloigna en courant.

 

* * *

 

Shaw déboula dans la salle de garde en demandant la clef de la cellule 73.

« Désolé madame, répondit un infirmier nonchalamment assis les pieds sur la table qui lui faisait face. L'occupant de la cellule 73 n'a pas de droit de visite. »

Shaw s'approcha et d'un revers de main envoya valser la tasse de café que tenait l'homme à la main. Le café gicla sur l'homme et la tasse se brisa sur le sol.

« Je veux la clef !

\- Hé merde ! s'écria l'infirmier en gesticulant. Vous êtes tarée ! C'est chaud ! Et je vous ai dit que personne n'avait le droit de rentrer dans sa cellule.

\- Même pas toi ?

\- Je suis infirmier.

\- Ouais, ben moi, je suis médecin, je suis officier et ce type m'appartient. »

La lame de son couteau apparut. Ils étaient trois dans la salle de garde. Ils se dressèrent d'un même élan. Ils avaient l'habitude de traiter avec des patients violents et récalcitrants. Shaw portait un uniforme, mais si ce n'était les barrettes de Capitaine, aucun autre insigne ne s'y distinguait. Pas de nom, pas d'écussons qui la rattachaient à une unité, pas de décoration. Un uniforme de prêt. Son attitude, sa violence, son regard, la cataloguèrent immédiatement parmi les patients souffrants de troubles du comportement. Leur diagnostic concorda sans qu'ils n'eussent besoin de se consulter. Crise de démence.

Ils l'entourèrent prudemment. Shaw vit du coin de l'œil l'un des hommes se saisir d'une matraque électrique. Elle connaissait très bien ce genre d'instrument de torture. Mais là, elle ne se trouvait pas liée sur une chaise ou suspendue par des chaînes dans des douches.

Elle bondit. L'homme leva la matraque. En avançant, elle se décala un peu sur sa gauche, leva la main droite, se saisit à pleine main du poignet de l'homme et tourna à cent-quatre-vingt degrés derrière lui, dans le même mouvement, elle fit décrire une spirale descendante à son poignet. L'homme se retrouva irrésistiblement allongé au sol face contre terre. Elle lui coinça le poignet sur l'intérieur de son genou et poussa sur sa main retournée. L'homme lâcha la matraque, Shaw avait glissé son couteau à l'arrière de son pantalon durant le mouvement, elle récupéra la matraque et en frappa l'homme au niveau de la jugulaire. Il sombra aussitôt dans l'inconscience. Elle sentit une attaque venir derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement, tomba à genoux aux pieds de son assaillant en écartant les bras. Emporté par son élan, l'homme bascula par-dessus Shaw et roula plus loin. Elle se remit sur pieds. L'homme au café avança sur elle et avant qu'il pût faire le moindre mouvement surpris par la vitesse de réaction de Shaw, la base de deux paumes de mains lui arriva dans la figure. Il recula la tête, mais Shaw avait prévu sa réaction, elle avait porté son coup comme si elle avait voulu traverser la tête de l'homme, comme si sa cible se trouvait derrière lui. Ses mains rentrèrent violemment en contact avec les pommettes de l'homme. L'une céda, l'homme tituba en arrière et s'écrasa misérablement contre un bureau.

Il en restait un. Celui qui lui était passé par-dessus en vol plané. Il revenait à la charge armé d'un Tonfa. Shaw allait le massacrer. Elle le laissa venir. Il hésita. Elle esquissa un mouvement. Il attaqua. Exactement ce qu'avait voulu Shaw. Il comprit la feinte, abandonna son attaque et glissa sur le côté. Shaw attaqua. Il para la matraque avec le Tonfa, se baissa pour éviter un poing, contre-attaqua à l'abdomen. Touchée, Shaw grogna, mais saisit l'opportunité qu'il venait de lui donner. Elle avança d'un pas, réarma son bras pour le frapper d'un coup en biais. Toujours très bas sur ses appuis, l'homme se prépara à parer et ne vit pas arriver le genou de Shaw. Celui-ci l'atteignit à la mâchoire. Sa tête partit en arrière entraînant derrière elle tout le corps. Il s'étala sur le dos et ne bougea plus.

Combat terminé. Shaw avait juste essuyé un coup.

Elle inspecta le tableau de clef et s'empara de celle qui l'intéressait.

 

* * *

 

Élisa Brown écoutait d'une oreille attentive le rapport que lui dressait Éléonore Chakwass sur l'état de santé de Root. Le médecin l'avait d'abord rassuré sur le sort des autres membres de l'équipe de Shaw. Matveïtch ne souffrait que de contusions sans réelle gravité, quant aux deux jeunes femmes, l'une était en phase de réveil. L'opération et l'extraction de la balle logée dans le poumon droit s'était bien passée, mais Brown pourrait en discuter directement avec le chirurgien qui s'en était occupé. Chakwass était passée voir l'autre jeune femme. Les scarifications qu'elle avait reçues s'étaient révélées profondes, mais n'avait jamais mis la vie de la jeune femme en danger. Par contre, le médecin la trouvait psychologiquement perturbée. 

« Vous croyez qu'elle a été victime du même tortionnaire que le... euh... »

Brown eut un moment de confusion, ne sachant plus très bien comment dénommer Root.

« Le Capitaine Adamson...? suggéra le docteur Chakwass.

\- Euh... oui, le Capitaine Adamson.

\- Je pense que oui. Mais l'état du Capitaine Adamson est bien plus sérieux. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. J'ai pu arrêter l'hémorragie intra-utérine, mais elle doit être opérée.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir déjà fait ?

\- Elle est trop faible. J'ai donné rendez-vous à... »

Cette fois-ci ce fut elle qui hésita. Elle regarda le Lieutenant qui lui faisait face, ne sachant pas ce que l'officier savait.

« Le Capitaine Shaw ? »

Chakwass leva son regard sur elle.

« Je la connais, lui expliqua Brown. Nous avons... j'ai servi sous ses ordres, il y quelques temps de ça.

\- C'est sous ses ordres que vous avez reçu votre dernière blessure ?

\- Oui. Je lui dois la vie en fait.

\- Vous savez Lieutenant, je ne comprends pas vraiment comment Sameen Shaw peut être en vie, ni comment il se fait que nous protégions le _Chirurgien de la mort_.

\- Parce que vous pensez que c'est elle qui a torturé Root et l'autre jeune femme ?

\- Root ?

\- Hope Adamson, qu'importe, répliqua Brown contrariée. Vous le croyez ?

\- Non, c'est impossible... la rassura Chakwass. Mais... le Chirurgien ? C'est le prisonnier ?

\- Franchement docteur, je ne sais pas. J'ai... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Sameen Shaw est innocente et qu'on lui a fait porter le chapeau pour une histoire de vengeance. Que ce salaud de Chirurgien s'en est pris à des innocents et que je dois à sa dernière victime d'être toujours en vie. D'être moi... Elle m'a sauvée de l'enfer, et euh... la voix de Brown s'était brisée sur la dernière phrase. »

Brown se trouva incapable de continuer. Elle en avait trop dit aussi. Savoir que Root avait fini par être la proie du _Chirurgien de la mort_ , savoir d'après les rapports de Chakwass ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, l'avoir vue pâle et sanglante... Elle avait dû se maîtriser pour ne pas céder à la colère stérile, au désespoir et à la culpabilité. Elle n'aurait jamais dû les abandonner à Amsterdam. Elle et Muller auraient dû les accompagner. Ils savaient que leur combat n'était pas achevé et tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé à faire, c'était d'être rentrés chez eux. Dans leur petite famille. Un sentiment de trahison rampait insidieusement dans l'esprit d'Élisa Brown.

« Sa vie est en danger ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai arrêté les hémorragies, mais les examens que j'ai effectués ont été superficiels. »

Brown s'abîma dans la contemplation de son bureau.

« Lieutenant... Il n'est pas bon qu'un officier en charge, se montre faible et perde espoir en l'avenir. Je pense que nous avons été choisies toutes les deux pour nos qualités aussi bien professionnelles que psychologiques. Voudriez-vous être relevée de votre poste et laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Je...

\- Non Lieutenant, vous ne le souhaitez pas, alors arrêtez de... »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas. Le Caporal Lawson oubliant toute discipline militaire vint se planter rouge d'émotion devant le bureau de Brown. Il ne pensa même pas à la saluer, il ouvrit la bouche.

« Lawson ! le rappela à l'ordre Élisa Brown.

\- Je... mon Lieutenant... haleta l'homme essoufflé par sa course échevelée.

\- Garde à vous ! Calmez-vous. Rapport ! claqua sèchement la voix d'Élisa Brown. »

Le Caporal se redressa et salua réglementairement, mais il haletait et reprit la parole sans s'être conformé à la deuxième injonction de l'officier.

« La femme... celle à qui vous avez donné votre uniforme Madame, dit-il en se tournant vers le médecin. Celle qui...

\- Caporal, le menaça Brown.

\- Elle a demandé à voir le prisonnier, annonça-t-il d'une voix lugubre comme si cela expliquait qu'il avait dû manquer à tous ses devoirs.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi Caporal ? siffla Brown mécontente. Vous débarquez dans mon bureau sans vous faire annoncer, sans même frapper à la porte... sans saluer, pour m'annoncer ça ! Que le Capitaine Green veut voir le prisonnier ?

\- Non, non, mon Lieutenant... enfin si... mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je...

\- Que quoi, Lawson ?!

\- Le garde posté en faction devant la porte du prisonnier lui a dit que vous aviez donné des ordres... Elle l'a mis à terre... et elle avait l'air d'une folle furieuse. Elle m'a menacé d'un couteau, elle a brisé le nez du garde, elle...

\- Ça suffit Caporal, l'interrompit-elle sèchement. Rompez.

\- Mon lieutenant, fit l'homme sans oublier cette fois de saluer réglementairement. »

Il tourna tout aussi réglementairement sur ses talons.

« Caporal ? le rappela Brown

\- Mon Lieutenant, dit-il en se retournant.

\- Vous avez bien fait. Retournez là-bas et attendez-moi, je vous suis.

\- Bien mon Lieutenant. Merci, mon Lieutenant. »

Chakwass avait regardé avec beaucoup de curiosité les émotions se succéder sur les traits d'Élisa Brown. Ils avaient d'abord exprimé de la contrariété, ensuite de la colère, et puis soudain, à l'écoute du récit que lui avait fait le Caporal et particulièrement quand il avait évoqué la violence dont s'était rendue coupable Sameen Shaw, ils s'étaient décomposés. Une anxiété profonde avait laissé place à la colère qu'avait éprouvée l'officier face au comportement irrespectueux du sous-officier.

« Lieutenant ? l'appela gentiment Éléonore Chakwass.

\- Docteur, fit Brown. Shaw savait-elle pour le viol ?

\- Oui, elle m'a demandé elle-même de faire des tests de dépistage et de palier à tout risque de grossesse. Elle s'est montrée à cet égard calme et professionnelle.

\- Merde, qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer alors ? murmura Brown pour elle-même. Vous croyez que le prisonnier peut être le violeur ? »

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est possible.

Brown se leva, retira l'arme du holster qu'elle portait à la hanche et la rangea dans un tiroir qu'elle ferma à clef.

« Excusez-moi Docteur, on reprendra cette discussion plus tard.

\- Vous voulez que je vous accompagne Lieutenant ?

\- Euh... Brown la fixa un instant avant de continuer. Oui, venez. Vous pourrez toujours vous occuper de ceux qui se sont mis en travers de sa route. »

. 

 

Leurs téléphones sonnèrent simultanément tandis qu'elles couraient dans les couloirs qui menaient aux quartiers où se trouvait la cellule du détenu. Brown n'y prêta pas attention. Chakwass habituée à recevoir des appels urgents et à toujours y répondre, sortit son téléphone et le décrocha.

« Docteur Chakwass ? Passez-moi le Lieutenant Brown. C'est urgent.

\- Euh, mais qui...

\- Vite Docteur, la pressa la voix féminine. C'est à propos de Sameen Shaw.

\- Lieutenant, c'est pour vous, l'interpella le médecin en lui tendant son téléphone. »

Élisa Brown s'en saisit.

« Lieutenant, si vous voulez aider Sameen Shaw, passez d'abord chercher Maria Alvarez, la jeune femme qui a elle aussi été victime de tortures.

\- Maria Alvarez ? murmura Brown malgré elle.

\- Ne cherchez pas. Allez la chercher, il faut qu'elle vous accompagne.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? »

Élisa Brown s'arrêta. Elle sortit son téléphone. Vérifia les appels manqués. Le dernier appel ne figurait pas sur la liste.

« Je n'aime pas laisser des traces, lui expliqua la voix féminine dans l'oreille. J'ai supervisé avec Root votre libération au Nouveau-Mexique. La vôtre, celle de Sameen Shaw, de Contrôle et de l'agent israélien qui se trouvait détenu en votre compagnie. Si vous voulez aider Sameen... car c'est cela que vous allez faire n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'êtes pas partie pour l'arrêter, mais bien pour l'aider. Emmenez avec vous Maria Alvarez. Si vous voulez vraiment l'aider, n'y allez pas seule. »

Brown ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, à savoir, comment il était possible qu'on la contacte sans laisser de trace, comment la personne qui lui parlait pouvait connaître autant de détails sur l'opération, pourtant classée _secret-défense_ du Nouveau-Mexique, comment il se faisait que ni Root, ni Shaw ne lui eussent jamais parlé de cette mystérieuse personne. Mais ce qu'elle savait avec certitude, c'était que cette personne avait raison, qu'elle courait effectivement porter secours à Shaw et qu'elle redoutait d'arriver trop tard.

.

 

Athéna en perdant l'attention de Shaw avait tout de suite craint le pire, Shaw pouvait bien souvent faire mentir les probabilités, mais pas cette fois. L'IA n'était pas en mesure de faire appel à Root, pour l'aider auprès de Shaw. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle empêchât celle-ci de laisser libre cours à sa rage. Athéna ne savait pas si Shaw avait réalisé que Lambert avait biologiquement violé Root. Mais c'était sans importance. Ce qui avait mis Shaw en rage, c'était d'avoir découvert que Lambert se conduisait comme un voyeur, qu'il possédait des enregistrements d'elle et de Root, qu'il leur avait donné des titres. Sa haine envers lui s'était soudainement réveillée, libérée et avait effacé toute trace de raison chez Shaw. Athéna ne craignait pas qu'elle tuât Lambert, même si l'IA le regretterait, ni que Shaw le battît à mort. Ce qu'elle craignait, c'était que Shaw redevînt celle qu'elle avait été dans les simulations, la personne qu'admirait tant l'Imitateur, qui le fascinait, dont il avait voulu être le disciple, qu'il avait rêvé de surpasser. Athéna redoutait que Shaw ne devînt ce que Samaritain avait fait d'elle dans les simulations, cette personne que haïssait Shaw, qui la dégoûtait, qui l'emplissait de terreur. Shaw redoutait d'être cette personne. Il avait fallu tout l'amour de Root, la patience et la sagesse infinie d'Athéna, toute la confiance que Shaw pouvait éprouver envers l'IA et la jeune femme, pour la rassurer, lui assurer qu'elle n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais ce monstre vomi des enfers, cruel et sans cœur. Dénué de toute émotion. Malgré tout Shaw se retrouvait bien des fois entraînée à marcher tout au bord du gouffre noir et le moindre faux pas menaçait alors de l'y précipiter et de l'y engloutir peut-être à jamais.

Shaw en se précipitant chez Lambert, courait à sa perte. Elle courait rejoindre la virtualité et s'apprêtait à fusionner avec son avatar monstrueux.

Comment l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne commît envers elle-même l'irréparable ? Shaw s'était fermée à sa voix et refusait de l'écouter même si elle portait toujours son oreillette. Root, inconsciente, couchée dans un lit d'hôpital, ne pourrait pas venir tenter de la ramener à la raison. Quelle solution apporter au problème ? Athéna avait lancé des calculs, des simulations, recoupé ses données.

Résultats ?

Maria Alvarez. Élisa Brown.

Autres options ?

Néant.

 

* * *

 

Les verrous tournèrent une nouvelle fois dans les serrures. Lambert soupira de contrariété, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient encore ? Il était si bien en compagnie de Samantha Groves, il venait de l'attacher et...

Une main dure se referma sur le col de son tee-shirt et il fut brutalement arraché du sol. Il ouvrit les yeux. La terreur le saisit immédiatement. Elle s'avéra si violente que les muscles de sa vessie se relâchèrent et un liquide chaud lui coula le long des jambes.

« Tu vas regretter d'être né Lambert. Ça va être long, très long et très douloureux, cracha Shaw entre ses dents. »

Lambert chercha à éviter son regard, mais elle lui maintint le visage à vingt centimètres du sien et ses yeux tombèrent dans les siens.

Le monstre. La psychopathe des opérations spéciales, celles que réservait à Shaw la fausse Machine. Il le croyait une invention de Samaritain. Ce n'était pas une invention, un personnage construit et virtuel. Samaritain n'avait fait que sortir le monstre de l'antre au fond duquel il sommeillait. Shaw portait ce monstre en elle, même si elle l'avait toujours tenu fermement enchaîné.

Elle venait de le libérer.

« Shaw, supplia-t-il. Je vous en prie, je l'ai sauvée. Le Chirurgien l'aurait tuée si je n'étais pas intervenu. »

Shaw ne l'écoutait pas.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit, vous n'aviez pas le droit. C'est à moi ! hurla soudain Shaw. Pervers, vous êtes tous des pervers ! »

Elle le lâcha soudain, il fléchit sur ses jambes brisées incapables de le maintenir debout, mais avant qu'il n'eût touché le sol de ses genoux, Shaw lança un poing. Il décolla et vint se cogner au mur capitonné. Ses épaules s'enfoncèrent dans le revêtement mou, puis son corps glissa en position assise.

Shaw s'avança, image vivante d'une Érinye resurgie des plus effroyables mythes grecs. Alecto, Mégère, Tisiphone ? Shaw incarnait les trois à elle-seule. Personnification de l'Implacable, de la Haine et de la Vengeance.

« Shaw... tenta Lambert terrifié.

\- Je vais te briser les os un par un, tu sais combien ton corps en possède Lambert ?

\- …

\- Deux-cent-six... certains ne me sont pas accessibles, mais tous ceux qui le sont, tous ceux que je peux briser à main-nue le seront. Ensuite, je t'éclaterai les organes internes, je t'arracherai la mâchoire. Mais pas les yeux, eux, tu vas les garder, pour pouvoir, jusqu'au bout, me regarder.

\- Je...

\- Tu peux me supplier, hurler, ça ne me dérange pas. Comme ça ne t'a pas dérangé de m'entendre quand tu m'as regardée me faire tabasser par les gros bras de ton patron. Quand tu as regardé Ian Lepskin se faire torturer. »

Un poing brisa une côte.

« Maria Alvarez. »

Une nouvelle côte craqua.

« Root »

Cette fois-ci, elle lui attrapa la main et lui brisa les doigts un à un méthodiquement.

« Tu vas voir ce que c'est que de subir... C'est bien plus intense que de regarder. »

Shaw n'avait que ses mains nues. Ses poings durs et puissants, ses doigts solides. Lambert put vérifier ce qu'il savait d'après ses simulations. Elle possédait une parfaite connaissance de l'anatomie humaine. Les qualités que le Chirurgien lui avait si souvent attribuées, avait si souvent vantées, n'avait rien d'exagérées.

Son savoir-faire, sa cruauté, sa force, sa précision, son inhumanité.

Les coups précis, les torsions, se succédèrent. Lambert pleurait de douleur, il gémissait, la suppliait, implorait son pardon, sa pitié, hurlait à chaque nouvel os sadiquement brisé. Tout glissait sur Shaw.

Au milieu du sang, de la fureur, des cris poussés par Lambert, de l'odeur repoussante qui émanait du pantalon du supplicié, une main se posa doucement sur l'épaule de Shaw, suivi d'un murmure prononcé d'une voix tremblante :

« Sameen. »

 

* * *

 

Brown suivie du docteur Chakwass se rendit promptement dans la chambre de Maria Alvarez. La jeune juge se sentait seule. Matveïtch avait eu la gentillesse de venir lui donner des nouvelles de l'équipe. Il ne s'était pas trop étendu sur le sort qu'avait subi Root, et Maria, si elle ne montra au Russe aucune inquiétude, ne put s'empêcher d'envisager le pire. Le Russe s'était montré trop discret. Il avait éludé ses questions et lui avait assuré que Shaw saurait mieux y répondre. Shaw qui avait retrouvé, secouru et soigné la jeune femme. Maria avait insisté et puis elle avait remarqué l'expression de Matveïtch et elle avait cessé de l'importuner. Il ne voulait pas parler. Il lui annonça cependant que le Chirurgien ne commettrait plus jamais de crime.

« Elle l'a tué ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il est mort.

\- Vous l'avez vu ?

\- Oui. »

Maria aurait aimé discuter. L'identité du Chirurgien l'avait beaucoup perturbée. Elle n'avait pas la naïveté de croire que les enfants étaient exempts de toute cruauté, qu'ils s'apparentaient à des anges innocents jusqu'à un âge qui, à travers les temps, n'avait fait que reculer. Les tombes ornées d'un ange n'accueillaient à l'origine que des enfants de moins d'un an et puis, l'ange avait été réservé à tous les enfants de moins de cinq ans, de moins de douze ans, de moins de seize ans, de moins de dix-huit. À ce rythme-là, la naïveté accorderait une âme angélique à n'importe qui sorti du ventre de sa mère, à l'humanité toute entière.

« Mon enfant est un ange... »

C'était stupide, mais elle s'attendait si peu à ce que le Chirurgien soit un enfant. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? Douze ans, treize ans ? Certainement pas plus. Ses traits étaient encore très marqués par l'enfance. Elle avait confusément pensé à Alma. Une réaction viscérale qui n'avait rien de logique. Elle avait imaginé ce qu'elle éprouverait si Alma devenait « _ça_ ».

La cruauté et le sadisme du Chirurgien l'avaient glacée. Ses paroles. Ses références incessantes à Shaw. Son admiration pour la jeune femme. La créatrice du rituel. Son désir cruel de la faire souffrir. D'utiliser son corps pour faire souffrir Shaw.

Elle avait eu mal. Elle avait eu peur. Peur que Shaw, Root et les Russes vinssent trop tard, peur de ne plus jamais revoir Alma, peur de laisser sa fille seule. Elle s'était reprochée sa folie. Alma n'avait qu'elle et elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de servir d'appât, de se jeter dans les mains d'un fou dangereux qui avait massacré sept personnes avant elle. Elle avait maudit Shaw et ses stupides propositions, Shaw qui l'avait abandonnée, Shaw qui privait sa fille de sa protection, Shaw qui avait inspiré ce monstre.

Et quand son supplice avait cessé, elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras de la jeune femme Russe. Où était Shaw ? Ou était Root ? Puis Shaw était enfin arrivée. Maria malgré sa colère sourde n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un immense soulagement. De se sentir enfin en sécurité. Root avait été prise et elle avait laissé Shaw partir. Non, elle l'avait encouragée à partir. Parce qu'elle espérait à ce moment-là que Shaw ne laisserait jamais Root mourir. Que Shaw mettrait fin aux crimes de l'enfant-tortionnaire, qu'elle le tuerait.

Ce que Shaw avait fait.

Elle ne voulait pas seulement parler du tortionnaire. Les paroles de l'homme ivre à l'hôtel, lui avaient laissé un goût amer en bouche. Elles avaient recouvert de boue l'affection qu'elle portait à Shaw, mis crûment à nu le désir qui l'avait parfois effleurée. Maria détestait entretenir des relations ambiguës avec les gens. Elle pouvait se montrer retorse, mentir, mais l'ambiguïté lui avait toujours paru une attitude malsaine, d'autant plus malsaine qu'elle comportait bien des attraits. Elle avait le besoin urgent de se confronter à Shaw, mais aussi à Root. Root s'était toujours montrée agréable avec elle. Très vite amicale. Avec Shaw, leur relation nécessitait du temps, ne serait-ce que pour comprendre un minimum comment elles se situaient l'une par rapport à l'autre. Enfin... Maria ne croyait pas que cela eût beaucoup d'importance pour Shaw, mais cela en avait pour elle.

Elle se trompait sur ce dernier point, mais comment Maria aurait-elle pu le savoir. ? Quand Shaw était venue la voir un peu plus tôt, celle-ci n'avait pas prononcé une parole. Maria avait cru rêver quand elle avait senti sa main dans la sienne, mais Shaw avait paru mal à l'aise et elle s'était rapidement détournée d'elle. Maria avait voulu la rassurer, elle l'avait fait fuir. À peine lui avait-elle serré la main, qu'elle s'était heurtée à son air dur, à son silence. Le moment ne lui avait pas semblé propice, elle avait lâché sa main, détourné le regard et Shaw était partie sans se retourner, sans une parole.

Après son départ, les pensées de Maria prirent peu à peu un tour plus sombre. Le Chirurgien... Shaw et Root ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi. Elles l'appelaient l'Imitateur. L'Imitateur... Celui qui imite... Qui imite... Shaw. Maria se sentait prise dans un filet infernal qui se resserrait sur elle à chaque fois qu'elle voulait nier cette vérité.

La porte laissa soudain le passage à deux femmes essoufflées. Elle fronça les yeux, elle les connaissait toutes les deux. L'une, d'après ses observations était l'officier responsable du bâtiment. Un Lieutenant. Maria n'avait croisé aucun officier de grade supérieur. L'autre lui avait rendu visite après que Shaw ne l'eût laissé seule. Un médecin. La femme l'avait examinée, lui avait posé quelques questions. L'avait rassurée sur l'évolution de ses blessures.

« Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, mais les dommages sont superficielles. Je vais vous prescrire des analgésiques. Vous ne pourrez pas faire de sport demain, mais je ne vois aucune raison de vous interdire de vous lever. Ne marchez pas trop longtemps et ne faites pas d'efforts inconsidérés. Vous risquez de faire sauter vos points... et d'après votre dossier... vous en avez reçu un nombre impressionnant. Ne vous amusez pas non plus à faire des abdos. La plaie au ventre est... importante et assez profonde. Bref, ménagez-vous. Si vous souffrez, si vous saignez, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à sonner et à me faire demander. D'accord ? »

 .

 

Maria soupçonna tout de suite un problème, mais quel problème pouvait nécessiter sa présence ?

Les deux femmes marquèrent un temps d'arrêt.

« Maria Alvarez ? Nous vous vous demandons de nous suivre, annonça militairement Élisa Brown. »

Elle n'avait jamais fréquenté la jeune juge et se méprenait si elle pensait que, comme l'un de ses subordonnés, celle-ci allait suivre ses ordres sans discuter.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Euh...

\- Nous avons besoin de votre aide, déclara le docteur Chakwass.

\- Pour... ?

\- Euh... hésita à son tour le médecin. »

Le téléphone que tenait en main Élisa Brown sonna. Elle le porta à son oreille.

« Passez-la-moi, exigea Athéna.

\- Mais euh...

\- Élisa, s'il vous plaît, nous n'avons pas le temps d'argumenter. »

Brown passa le téléphone à Maria.

« Maria ?

\- Athéna ?!

\- Suivez-les et arrêtez Sameen.

\- Sameen ? Mais...

\- Elle est partie Maria, elle est partie dans une simulation, je vous en prie, ramenez-la.

\- Mais...

\- Pourquoi vous ? Parce qu'elle vous aime, parce qu'elle ne veut pas m'écouter, parce que Root est la seule capable de l'atteindre rapidement quand elle est dans cet état, mais Root n'est pas en capacité de l'aider. Allez-y vous et le Lieutenant Brown. Elle vous connaît et elle vous estime toutes les deux. »

Athéna brancha le haut-parleur.

« Lieutenant Brown, vous restez avec Maria Alvarez. Il n'y a plus que vous deux pour lui éviter de plonger. Élisa, vous savez ce que ça signifie. Empêchez-la de se noyer, ramenez-la. Vous êtes sa seule chance. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent. Maria sauta de son lit. Elle se plia aussitôt de douleur. Brown et Chakwass se précipitèrent pour la soutenir.

« Ça va, ça va, les rassura Alvarez en se redressant. »

 

* * *

 

Devant la porte de la cellule 73, six hommes se préparaient à intervenir. Ils représentaient la deuxième escouade d'intervention. Une première constituée de trois hommes s'était déjà introduite dans la cellule. Elle n'en était pas ressortie. Andrews avait essayé d'arrêter les trois soldats. Ils n'avaient rien voulu entendre. Quand le Caporal Lawson était revenu, les hommes venaient d'entrer. Andrews lui avait expliqué confusément la situation. Lawson avait prudemment ouvert la porte. Les trois hommes étaient à terre. Aucun ne bougeait plus.

Les deux soldats négociaient âprement avec la deuxième escouade. Le personnel médical affecté au quartier avait mystérieusement disparu dès que la première escouade était apparue.

« Vous n'avez reçu aucun ordre, vous ne pouvez entrer là-dedans, criait Lawson.

\- Six gars ont été mis hors combat, deux des infirmiers sont salement amochés...

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit d'intervenir. Le prisonnier est sous la responsabilité du Docteur Chakwass et du Lieutenant Brown. Je l'ai prévenue, elle arrive.

\- On n'est pas venus pour le prisonnier, mais pour la fille.

\- C'est un officier, un Capitaine. Le Lieutenant Brown la connaît, vous allez tous vous retrouver aux arrêts pour insubordination.

\- On ne la connaît pas, c'est une folle et on vient sauver nos camarades. Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'elle leur a fait ? demanda le caporal-chef qui dirigeait l'escouade.

\- Je l'ai vu s'en prendre aux hommes qui sont venus l'arrêter sur les moniteurs de la salle de garde, intervint l'un des hommes de l'escouade. Elle les a massacrés, il y a du sang partout.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas entrer, assura Lawson en se postant devant la porte.

\- Tant pis pour toi... »

Lawson dégaina son Beretta de service. Les six hommes de l'escouade ricanèrent.

« T'es qu'un traître Lawson ! Tu vas le regretter. »

Lawson cligna des yeux, la sueur dégoulinait de son front et lui tombait en gouttes acides dans les yeux. Il n'avait jamais tiré sur un ami. Pour protéger une parfaite inconnue. Un officier. Un Capitaine. Une amie de Lieutenant Brown. Le Caporal-chef s'avança.

« Bougez pas ou je tire ! cria Lawson. »

Le Caporal-chef sourit avec mépris. Lawson baissa le canon de son arme. Le Caporal-chef arbora un air satisfait. Une seconde après, il hurlait comme un porc qu'on égorge. La balle du Beretta, tiré à bout portant venait de lui briser le fémur.

« Quel con, mais quel con, hurla le Caporal-chef. Butez-le. »

Deux coups de feu éclatèrent derrière le groupe d'homme.

Les cinq hommes de l'escouade se retournèrent d'un bloc armes braquées.

« Très bonne idée soldats. Je vous engage à tirer. Meurtre d'un officier. Pas très difficile de savoir quel sera le verdict de la cour martiale, encore moins celle de la cour de justice, annonça Brown froidement. »

Le lieutenant Brown, le docteur Chakwass et un soldat à qui Brown avait emprunté son arme, se dressaient à dix pas. Les hommes baissèrent leurs armes. La situation venait de leur échapper. Ils réalisèrent soudainement la gravité de leurs actes. Chakwass s'était précipitée auprès de l'homme abattu.

« Lieutenant, il a besoin de soins urgents.

\- Où est le personnel soignant ? »

Une tête apparut à l'angle du couloir et deux infirmières et un médecin accoururent.

« Où étiez-vous passés ? les invectiva Brown en colère.

\- Euh...

\- N'importe, occupez-vous de lui. Docteur, vous restez avec moi, dit Brown à Chakwass.

\- Je suis à vos ordres Lieutenant.

\- Vous, vous déposez vos armes par terre. Lawson, vous en êtes responsable.

\- Bien mon Lieutenant.

\- Andrews, vous m'enfermez ces imbéciles dans la plus proche cellule vide, je m'occuperai de leur cas plus tard. Et ensuite, passez à l'infirmerie vous saignez comme un porc.

\- Bien, mon lieutenant. »

Deux brancardiers surgirent pour évacuer le Caporal-chef, Brown se pencha sur lui avant qu'ils ne l'emmenassent.

« Vous savez Jacobson, j'ai choisi personnellement chacun des hommes présent ici, avec beaucoup de soin. Vous venez de me démontrer que j'ai, non pas fait une erreur, mais six. Vous regretterez d'avoir trahi la confiance que j'ai pu mettre en vous. Vous avez déshonoré votre uniforme. Vos galons. Virez-moi ça ! »

Maria Alvarez pensa en assistant à la scène, que Shaw, partout où elle passait, excitait les passions et déclenchait des réactions extrêmes. Ces hommes venaient de braver la sacro-sainte discipline militaire américaine pour entrer dans une cellule. Une cellule qu'occupait Shaw. Maria n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait y faire, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que Shaw se trouvait à l'origine de l'affrontement qui venait d'avoir lieu.

« Athéna, pourquoi Sameen est ici ? demanda-t-elle l'oreille au téléphone qu'elle avait conservé.

\- Pour se venger, répondit Athéna.

\- Se venger ?

\- Arrêtez-la Maria, la supplia l'IA. »

La jeune juge se dirigea vers la porte. Elle ferma les yeux et referma sa main sur la poignée.

« Lieutenant Brown... dit-elle sans se retourner.

\- Je vous suis, lui assura Brown avant de s'adresser au Caporal qu'elle avait rabroué dans son bureau. Lawson, personne ne rentre dans cette pièce sans que j'en ai donné l'ordre, même si je me fais tabasser, je ne veux voir personne. Si au bout de vingt minutes je ne suis pas ressortie, autorisation d'entrer, interdiction de tirer. C'est compris ?

\- Oui Madame.

\- Je ne pardonnerai aucun manquement à ces ordres. »

Maria poussa la porte. Elle découvrit d'abord trois corps étalés par terre. Des hommes en uniformes. Brown claqua des doigts pour attirer l'attention de Chakwass restée dehors. Le médecin entra.

Shaw se tenait dos à la porte, à genoux, à cheval au-dessus d'un homme, le prisonnier. Du sang dessinait un ciel étoilé d'été. Des milliers de constellations s'étalaient sur le sol autour d'eux, sur le mur derrière eux, des grosses, des petites, dont les formes étaient aussi variées que leur nombre. Shaw répondait à une question ou répliquait à une déclaration qu'avait formulée le prisonnier.

« Ton téléphone, tes sale titres, je vais te les faire oublier. Je ne te tuerai pas Lambert, tu mourras tout seul. »

Son poing droit montait et descendait avec la régularité d'un métronome. Ni Maria, ni Brown ne voyaient où il s'écrasait. Ses épaules, ses hanches bougeaient en rythme augmentant la puissance du bras. L'aspect mécanique des mouvements laissait à penser que Shaw avait renoncé à son humanité pour se transformer en robot. Un nettoyeur, un Terminator. Brown avait combattu auprès de Shaw, dans la cour de l'école, dans les rues du village au Kurdistan. Maria, si elle savait que Shaw appartenait à la caste des combattants, ne l'avait jamais vue se battre en situation réelle. Ne l'avait jamais vue exercer sa violence. Elle fixa les épaules de Shaw, hypnotisée par le mouvement puissant et fluide. Brown lui effleura le bras. Maria la vit esquisser un pas, elle l'arrêta avec la main et s'avança doucement vers Shaw. Elle frappait les côtes. Malgré le nez brisé, les lèvres éclatées, le sang qui lui coulait des arcades sourcilières, Alvarez le reconnut. L'homme ivre. Le pervers. Elle comprenait un peu mieux. Quant à Shaw elle semblait être devenue la proie d'un démon. Du sang lui maculait le visage, les poings, le cou, il avait giclé sur l'uniforme qu'elle portait. Maria eu du mal à la reconnaître. Elle recula d'un pas.

Elle se souvint alors d'Alma. Elle la revit partir main dans la main avec Shaw pour aller relâcher les « _yecks_ » dans la forêt, l'affection et l'admiration qui brillaient dans les yeux de sa fille quand elle suivait Shaw du regard, l'épisode du piment au restaurant, la fierté exprimée par l'enfant, les peintures qui se mouvaient sur le corps de la jeune femme quand Mayalú l'avait déshabillée, les paroles de Meikâre, de Na et de Mayalú. Elle ferma les yeux le temps de prendre une longue inspiration. Puis, elle s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Shaw.

« Sameen, l'appela-t-elle doucement. »

. 

 

Shaw se ramassa sur elle-même avant de se saisir de la main posée sur son épaule. Elle bloqua les doigts d'Alvarez d'une main, se saisit du poignet de l'autre et se laissa tomber le buste en avant sur le corps de Lambert. Alvarez bascula en avant et s'étala en catastrophe sur Lambert. Une main dure se referma sur sa nuque. Son bras se retrouva coincé par une clef, la pression augmenta soudain.

« Sameen ! croassa Alvarez.

Brown réagit en l'entendant. Son pied droit décrivit un quart de cercle. Son coup-de-pied entra en contact avec la tête de Shaw. Elle partit sur le côté et Alvarez se trouva libérée de sa prise, la tête sur la poitrine de Lambert, qui gémissait faiblement. Elle se releva, sentit ses points de sutures tirer sur ses chairs partout où celle-ci en portait. Elle se hissa sur ses genoux et laissa tomber son front devant elle, cherchant une position qui la soulagerait.

Shaw roula en arrière et se remit sur ses pieds. Elle se mit en garde face à Brown.

« Mon Capitaine... »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, Shaw ne l'avait pas reconnue. Quand elle l'avait vue combattre les hommes de Khalil, Brown s'était promis qu'un jour elle demanderait à Shaw de disputer un match amical. Son vœu de l'affronter venait de se réaliser, sauf que Brown en regardant la hargne et le courage que Shaw manifestait face à des hommes plus lourds et plus grands qu'elle, sa détermination, la manière dont elle mettait KO ses adversaires s'était félicitée de ne pas faire partie de ses ennemis. Brown n'était pas sûre de surpasser Shaw, et surtout à cet instant, elle ne possédait pas la volonté de la mettre à terre. Elle se savait incapable de lui faire du mal.

Shaw bougea. Sans quitter Brown des yeux, elle se rapprocha de Chakwass. Brown lui lança une mise en garde. Le médecin en voyant Shaw s'avancer sur elle, abandonna ses patients et recula prudemment vers la porte.

« Lieutenant ?

\- Ça ira.

\- Faites attention à vous.

\- Faites respecter mes ordres docteur. »

Shaw accéléra. Chakwass ouvrit précipitamment la porte et la referma derrière elle. Shaw reporta son attention sur Brown.

Le lieutenant veilla à conserver ses distances. Elle aurait dû venir armée. Mais seule une arme à feu pouvait arrêter Shaw et Brown n'aurait jamais trouvé le courage de lui tirer dessus.

Shaw manœuvra intelligemment et finit par coincer Brown dans un coin de la pièce. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir. Brown représentait un obstacle. Les obstacles s'éliminaient. Elle bourrait de coups le perturbateur. Une ombre sans visage. Frapper. La seule commande en fonction. Frapper Lambert, frapper les intrus sans visage, les inconnus.

Les inconnus... Il lui avait pourtant semblé entendre... entendre quoi ?

« Sameen, supplia une voix derrière elle. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, Brown profita de son moment d'inattention, elle plaça une droite au visage, une autre suivit à l'abdomen. La fureur de Shaw se déchaîna. Brown se sentit acculée. Elle referma ses avant-bras devant elle en protection poings serrés devant son visage. Shaw passa des crochets, Brown perdit pieds et se mit à glisser le long du mur.

« Sameen, arrêtez ! hurla soudain Alvarez. »

Elle attaqua Shaw aux jambes. Un coup de talon bien placé sur le mollet mit Shaw un genou à terre. La main d'Alvarez se referma sur sa tête. Mais elle n'y trouva aucune prise, la brosse qui tardait à repousser sur la tête de Shaw, empêchait ses doigts de ses refermer sur ses cheveux. Shaw se recula et lança un coude. Maria cria de douleur les mains refermées sur son abdomen. Shaw en se relevant, l'attrapa par la mâchoire et l'emporta irrésistiblement, jusqu'au mur opposé. Maria faisait sa taille. Shaw la tenait devant elle, collée au mur le bras tendu.

« Sameen, s'il vous plaît... »

Tant de haine, de vide. Qu'avait dit Athéna ? Que Shaw était partie. Qu'elle se noyait. Une main, Maria avait besoin d'une main à attraper pour la remonter, mais Shaw n'offrait aucune prise.

« Sameen...

\- Vous me connaissez ? demanda soudain Shaw sans relâcher sa prise. »

La main, pensa Alvarez.

« Alvarez, annonça la jeune juge.

\- Alvarez ?

\- Maria, vous savez la mère d'Alma.

\- Alma ?

\- Oui Alma... ma fille. »

Shaw l'observait, son regard exprimait le doute. L'esprit de Shaw luttait. Elle était partagée entre la fureur et la peur. La peur de commettre une erreur. De s'être trompée de chemin, d'avoir été trompée, manipulée. Elle ne commettrait pas d'erreur. Maria vit avec terreur son regard s'éteindre, sombrer. Le désespoir recouvrit les pensées d'Alvarez. Toutes ses souffrances n'avaient servi à rien. Elle avait désiré aider Shaw, Root, Athéna, elle allait finir massacrée par une personne qu'elle aimait. Elle plongea son regard dans celui noir et vide de Shaw. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Shaw se figea, fascinée par les larmes qu'elle voyait couler le long de la forme ovoïde sans visage qui lui faisait face. Les doigts de sa main libre vinrent tracer le chemin d'eau qui se dessinait sur les joues de la femme qu'elle maintenait contre le mur.

La femme ? Elle leva le regard. Le désespoir inscrit dans les yeux qui lui faisaient face la frappa violemment. Shaw secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Dès qu'elle la regarda de nouveau Maria sut qu'elle avait retrouvé Shaw. Elle lui sourit faiblement.

« Maria... ? Mais qu'est-ce que... »

Shaw tentait de rassembler ses pensées éparses, de les réorganiser. La chambre capitonnée, Maria Alvarez. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

« Sameen...

\- Je...

\- Sameen, vous me faites mal.

\- Quoi... ? murmura Shaw sans comprendre.

\- Votre main... vous m'étranglez.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là Alvarez ? demanda Shaw sans la lâcher.

\- Nous sommes venus vous chercher mon Capitaine, déclara une voix derrière elle. »

Shaw se retourna vivement. Alvarez libérée, colla ses mains sur le mur pour se maintenir debout.

« Brown ? Mais euh... »

Shaw balaya la pièce du regard, il passa sans y prêter attention sur le corps de Lambert.

« Où est Root ? dit-elle soudain. »

Elle avait soudain l'envie irrépressible de la sentir près d'elle. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ?

« Elle est blessée mon Capitaine.

\- Comment ça blessée ?

\- Sameen… Le Chirurgien... »

Shaw fronça les sourcils, une information lui avait échappé. Son regard se posa sur le corps allongé à quelques pas.

« Lambert... »

La rage reprit possession d'elle. Alvarez enroula ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit son visage dedans. Les mains de Shaw se refermèrent immédiatement sur les bras de la jeune juge pour se dégager de son étreinte. Alvarez s'alourdit contre elle, ses jambes fléchirent et elle s'accrocha à Shaw. Celle-ci referma ses bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir.

« Alvarez !

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien... »

Shaw l'accompagna doucement sur le sol, Brown vint s'accroupir près d'elles. Shaw allongea Alvarez. Les manches courtes de la blouse qu'elle portait, lui dévoilaient les avant-bras. Ils étaient bandés. Une large tâche de sang imbibait celui de son bras droit. Shaw remonta lentement la blouse de la jeune Mexicaine sur sa taille.

« Merde… souffla Shaw.

\- Vous pourriez peut-être vous en occuper mon Capitaine, suggéra Brown. J'ai entendu dire que vous réalisiez des sutures d'artiste. »

Shaw ne tergiversa pas un instant.

« Je vous emmène, déclara-t-elle à Alvarez.

\- Je ne veux pas de brancard. »

Shaw lui jeta un coup d'œil contrarié.

« Trop mal, et je ne veux pas qu'on me touche.

\- Vous…

\- Je sais Sameen, je suis une emmerdeuse, mais là, vous me devez une fleur.

\- Euh…

\- Je vous accompagne mon Capitaine. »

Shaw tourna la tête vers Brown.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air très bien Brown.

\- Vous avez les poings durs…

\- Je…

\- Occupez-vous d'elle mon Capitaine.

\- Okay. »

Shaw ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui avait conduit Alvarez et Brown dans la cellule de Lambert. Elle ne se souvenait pas de leur arrivée. Avant, il y… elle posa les yeux sur Alvarez et décida que le moment n'était pas venu d'analyser les événements, mais d'agir. Elle lui passa un bras sous l'aisselle, un autre sous ses genoux et la souleva doucement. Comme au Casa Grande Alvarez referma ses bras autour de son cou et nicha sa tête contre son épaule.

Athéna se félicita d'avoir fait appel aux deux jeunes femmes. Elles avaient su toucher Shaw, la tirer hors de son délire, l'empêcher d'y replonger et maintenant Élisa Brown avec beaucoup d'à propos venait de fixer son esprit sur une priorité qui nécessitait ses compétences médicales, qui lui donnerait l'occasion de prendre soin de Maria Alvarez et de lui apporter un réconfort physique et moral.

Shaw finirait par réaliser et comprendre ce qui avait motivé l'intervention de Maria Alvarez et d'Élisa Brown, mais Athéna pourrait alors lui venir en aide, il était d'ailleurs fort probable que Shaw sollicitât elle-même son secours.

 

* * *

 

Trois heures après, Shaw naviguait dans les méandres de sa pensée et de ses souvenirs. En seiza, au pied de son lit, le visage inondé par la sueur, elle luttait avec acharnement contre la colère, le désespoir et la culpabilité. La soirée l'avait battue en tous sens.

Les vidéos et les titres salaces. Alvarez au bout de son bras. Brown, le visage et les avant-bras tuméfiés par les coups que lui avait assenés Shaw. Les soins donnés ensuite. Elle s'était retrouvée au bord du précipice, à deux doigts de s'effondrer une nouvelle fois, deux nouvelles fois.

Quand d'abord, elle avait défait le pansement d'Alvarez sur son abdomen, qu'elle avait vu s'étaler le « S », qu'il lui avait une nouvelle fois sauté au visage. Maria l'avait doucement appelée quand elle n'avait plus senti ses doigts sur elle.

« Sameen…

\- Maria, avait soufflé Shaw.

\- Il y a quelque chose ? demanda Alvarez craignant une complication.

\- Non, non, s'était reprise Shaw. »

Elle avait lavé le sang qui coulait, retiré les points arrachés et doucement restauré la plaie, luttant contre le désespoir.

« Vous avez les mains douces, avait soudain déclaré Alvarez. »

Shaw avait serré les dents, en temps normal, elle aurait vertement rabroué Alvarez pour s'être fendue d'une telle déclaration. Elle s'était sentie horriblement oppressée, coupable d'avoir entraîné la jeune femme dans cette aventure. Le « S » lui agressait les yeux, clamant haut et fort sa responsabilité, sa culpabilité. Quand Shaw se fut assurée que Maria bénéficiait de tout ce dont elle avait besoin, après avoir réglé sa perfusion, appelé un infirmier et lui avoir donné des instructions, Shaw quitta la chambre d'Alvarez sans même saluer la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre la remercier, lui exprimer sa reconnaissance.

Elle allait fuir au hasard quand un homme qui, visiblement attendait qu'elle sortît de la chambre de la jeune Mexicaine, lui annonça que le docteur Chakwass l'attendait au bloc opératoire, que le médecin lui avait demandé d'attendre qu'elle ait fini de s'occuper de la jeune femme blessée pour ensuite l'escorter jusqu'à elle. Shaw avait d'abord rechigné, elle s'apprêtait à partir quand le garde lui déclara :

« Le Lieutenant Brown m'a ordonné de prononcer un mot au cas où vous refuseriez de me suivre.

\- Tant mieux pour elle, avait répliqué Shaw en s'éloignant.

\- Root. »

Le mot, le nom, s'était répercuté contre les murs du couloir. Shaw s'était figée. Root. Elle s'était retournée.

« Je vous suis. »

Les deux heures suivantes avait fini de briser Shaw. Root était déjà sous anesthésie quand elle avait rejoint le bloc. L'examen, les conclusions de celui-ci, l'opération. Shaw s'était montrée professionnelle, Chakwass lui avait souvent jeté des coups d'œil pour s'assurer qu'elle restait efficiente. Élisa Brown était aussi présente. Elle surveillait Shaw. Shaw ne protesta pas, Brown ne se trouvait pas présente pour jouer au garde chiourme, Shaw savait qu'elle était venue en soutien. Le Lieutenant Brown s'était montré discrète et Shaw lui avait été reconnaissante d'être venue, d'être l'officier responsable, d'avoir été choisie pour cette mission. Quand Root fut conduite en salle de réveil, Shaw avait demandé à Brown de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. L'officier avait hoché la tête et marché silencieusement à ses côtés. Elle n'était pas rentrée avec Shaw dans sa chambre. Elle lui avait seulement déclaré :

« Si vous avez besoin de quelques chose... »

 .

 

Une fois seule, Shaw sentit les verrous qui la maintenaient debout et sous le contrôle étroit de sa volonté, sauter un par un. La rage de tout casser, de se faire du mal avait pris le pas sur tout le reste. Ses yeux était tombés sur ses poings abîmés d'avoir trop frappé avec trop de violence. Qui avait-elle frappé ? Lambert ? Oui, ce salaud le méritait. Maria ? Brown ? Pour cette dernière, les hématomes que Shaw lui avait découverts sur le visage l'affirmaient.

Shaw s'était précipitée aux toilettes et, accrochée à la cuvette, elle s'était vidée l'estomac de tout ce qu'il contenait de nourriture, de liquides et de bile. Les spasmes violents qui l'avaient secouée, la laissèrent épuisée. Assise parterre, elle avait pleinement réalisé ce qui s'était passé. Pas des événements qui s'étaient succédé et qu'elle voyait dans un brouillard incertain, mais de ce qui les avait provoqués : elle avait glissé hors de la réalité, elle avait replongé dans les simulations de Samaritain. Son estomac s'était une nouvelle fois retourné.

« Sameen, l'avait alors appelé doucement Athéna. Tu m'entends ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux q...

\- Qui es-tu ? la coupa Shaw.

\- Je ne suis pas La Machine Sameen. C'est moi, Athéna. »

Shaw s'était mordue l'avant-bras jusqu'au sang étouffant un hurlement, suivi d'un autre, et d'un autre encore. Ils s'étaient succédé au rythme de la respiration que quelque monstre mythique aurait exhalé. Athéna l'avait laissée hurler. Quand elle s'était calmée, elle l'avait recontactée.

« Sameen.

\- Je… J'ai…

\- Viens avec moi dans ta chambre Sameen, laisse-moi t'aider. Tu veux bien ?

\- Je sais pas...

\- Laisse-moi décider pour toi alors. »

 .

 

Athéna la ramena aux origines du mal. À la naissance de Samaritain, puis elle déroula avec Shaw tous les événements qui s'étaient ensuite succédé. Elle évita de s'engager dans les sentiers qui mèneraient Shaw à se confronter à ses émotions ou à ses sentiments. Elle se focalisa sur les luttes et les combats. Elle rappela à Shaw les morts, l'obligea à les décompter. Toutes les disparitions, tous les meurtres et les assassinats que Samaritain avait planifiés, commandités. Elle détourna Shaw des expériences qu'elle avait vécues lors de ses simulations. Elle l'ancra dans la réalité. Elle lui rappela la volonté de Samaritain d'arrêter Root, de tuer Finch.

« C'est un connard !

\- C'est mon père Sameen, je n'existerais pas sans lui.

\- N'empêche... c'est un connard quand même. »

Elle l'obligea à raconter sa captivité. Les coups, les jets d'eaux, l'électricité. Athéna détourna promptement son attention quand Shaw commença à évoquer sa trahison. Cet épisode tourmentait Shaw et Athéna avait assisté au combat que menait parfois la jeune femme traumatisée par cet acte qu'elle se serait cru incapable de commettre, pour recouvrer la mémoire et se rappeler de ce qui l'avait amenée à trahir Root. Athéna cherchait à déculpabiliser Shaw, à ce qu'elle prît conscience qu'elle ne pouvait s'accuser de tous les maux. Elle aurait aimé mener Shaw à se pardonner. Parfois, lors de séances passées, la jeune femme acceptait le fait d'avoir failli, elle reconnaissait qu'elle était tombée, que tout le monde tombait, mais que l'important était aussi de se relever, de continuer. Shaw n'était pas en mesure ce soir-là, de trouver les ressources qui la mèneraient à ce genre de pensées.

Elle devait se décharger de sa colère, retrouver un tant soit peu de sérénité. Surmonter les tortures dont avaient été victimes Maria Alvarez et Root.

 .

 

Athéna n'avait pas repris contact avec son Interface. Elle s'inquiétait. Les rapports de Shaw et du docteur Chakwass lui avaient révélé combien la jeune femme avait souffert. Athéna connaissait Root, sa résistance aussi bien physique que psychologique aux aléas de la vie, elle avait lancé des simulations, mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle en pervertissait les résultats. Par angoisse ? Comment pouvait-elle éprouver de l'angoisse et comme celle-ci pouvait-elle influencer des simulations régies par une logique mathématique ?

Elle s'était alors concentrée sur des calculs de probabilités. Les hauts pourcentages lui assurèrent tous que Root sortirait de l'épreuve indemne et peu affectée psychologiquement. Mais aucun ne l'assura de ce résultat à 100 %. Les faibles pourcentages, variant de sept à vingt points selon les calculs, brillaient dans son esprit comme une menace, une possibilité inacceptable, une possibilité terriblement angoissante.

Les peurs de Shaw ne contribuaient pas à calmer les angoisses de l'Intelligence Artificielle, mais elle ne commit pas l'erreur de s'en ouvrir à la jeune femme et verrouilla soigneusement toutes ses failles. Si elle échoua parfois, Shaw concentrée sur la lutte qu'elle menait ne s'en aperçut pas.

La séance dura des heures. Shaw épuisée n'eut bientôt plus la force de parler, d'écouter. Elle abandonna sa position et s'assit jambes relevées contre son lit.

« J'en peux plus Athéna.

\- Tu veux arrêter ?

\- Oui.

\- Va prendre une douche Sameen. »

Shaw protesta vaguement, mais Athéna insista fermement. La jeune femme ne trouva pas la force d'initier une querelle avec elle, Athéna la harcèlerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle cédât, même si elle retirait son oreillette, l'IA trouverait un moyen de se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Si elle contrôlait le secteur, Athéna jouerait avec les lumières, les systèmes d'alerte, n'importa quoi qui importunerait Shaw jusqu'à ce qu'elle se conformât à sa volonté. Athéna ressemblait à son Interface, elle n'abandonnait jamais un objectif qu'elle s'était fixé. Shaw appréciait cette qualité, chez Root comme chez Athéna, sauf quand l'objectif la concernait personnellement. Quand l'objectif allait à l'encontre de sa propre volonté. Shaw les trouvait dans ces cas particulièrement insupportables.

« Athéna… tenta néanmoins de protester Shaw.

\- Sameen ?

\- T'es chiante…

\- Tu nous aimes comme ça.

\- Nous ?

\- Uh, Uh. »

Nous : elle et Root, évidemment pensa Shaw en levant les yeux au ciel. Shaw s'interrogeait parfois sur la réelle nature des liens qui unissaient Root et Athéna. Elles se ressemblaient parfois tellement. Elle les détestait. Enfin, elle détestait quand l'une ou l'autre se targuait de savoir ce qu'elle éprouvait, ce qu'elle pensait et...qu'elle avait raison.

« Tu rêves… murmura Shaw.

\- Une analyse de… commença sur un ton docte l'IA.

\- Okay, Athéna, la coupa Shaw. Laisse tomber tes foutues analyses… j'y vais.

\- J'aime quand…

\- Je me montre raisonnable, je sais. »

.

Shaw se traîna dans la salle de bain. Elle régla l'eau très chaude, s'assit dans le bac de douche et ferma les yeux. L'eau brûlante la détendit. Pendant vingt minutes, elle ne pensa plus à rien, puis elle se releva et coupa l'eau chaude. L'eau froide, qu'elle aurait souhaitée glacée, lui lava l'esprit quand elle en dirigea durant de longues minutes le jet sur son visage. Elle coupa l'eau et chercha des habits propres. Elle trouva des tenues militaires à sa taille, des uniformes de l'USMC, l'une des vestes de MARPAT, portait le nom de Green sur la poitrine et des barrettes de capitaine étaient fixées sur le col. Shaw s'empressa de s'habiller, la douche lui avait donné un moment de répit, mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Elle fixa un regard contrarié sur son lit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure . Elle ne pouvait pas passer la nuit ici, seule. Elle avait besoin…

Shaw coupa court à ses réflexions, elle n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qui motivait la décision qu'elle venait de prendre.

Elle sortit de sa chambre.

 

* * *

 

Root sursauta. Un mauvais rêve sans doute. Ou bien les bruits lancinants des appareils de surveillance. Après l'opération, elle avait été conduite en salle de réveil puis, dans une chambre médicalisée. Le docteur Chakwass avait été prévenue dès qu'elle avait repris conscience et s'était rendue à son chevet une fois que Root avait été transportée dans sa chambre.

 

 

« Bonjour Capitaine, je suis le docteur Chakwass. J'ai été chargée de m'occuper de vous.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Si vous parlez des trois femmes et des trois hommes qui se trouvent sous protection dans cette unité, ils vont bien.

\- C'est à-dire ? »

Chakwass regarda attentivement sa patiente. Ces gens l'étonnaient. Il y avait d'abord eu l'arrivée du premier groupe. Une jeune femme qui avait été torturée et portait des scarifications profondes. Une hispanophone. Elle avait juré en espagnol lors de ses soins. Celle-là s'était inquiétée en premier lieu de la jeune femme qui était arrivée avec elle et souffrait d'une blessure par balle. Puis, elle avait parlé d'une certaine Sameen, d'une certaine Root. Elle n'avait demandé aucune précision sur son propre état de santé, comme si elle ne s'en souciait pas.

Ensuite, la jeune femme au poumon perforé, une Russe. Elle avait demandé des nouvelles de la jeune Mexicaine, avant de s'inquiéter elle aussi de la même Root et de Shaw, sans oublier un certain Matveïtch.

Le dit Matveïtch souffrait quant à lui de contusions, mais ne s'inquiéta que de l'état de la jeune Mexicaine, de la jeune Russe et de Root.

Les deux hommes valides s'étaient inquiétés de tout le monde. L'un d'eux, une espèce de géant blond, n'avait pas quitté le chevet de la jeune Russe blessée dès qu'il avait eu l'autorisation de s'y rendre et en rendant visite à la jeune femme le docteur Chakwass, qui depuis avait fait la connaissance de Sameen Shaw et de Root, l'avait surpris en train de chanter des ballades russes. Mais, lui aussi, dès qu'il avait vu le médecin, avait demandé des nouvelles de Root et de Shaw.

Cette fameuse Root, que ses dossiers présentaient sous l'identité du Capitaine Hope Adamson se trouvait être sa patiente souffrant des plus graves traumatismes. Sans ne l'avouer à personne et surtout pas au Capitaine Green, qu'elle savait être Sameen Shaw, Éléonore Chakwass avait un moment craint pour la vie de la suppliciée. Elle souffrait de graves hémorragies et présentait d'importantes brûlures internes comme externes. Et voilà que cette femme se réveillait et comme les autres, elle faisait fi d'elle-même et s'informait de l'état de santé de ceux qui devaient être ses coéquipiers.

Chakwass accéda à ses demandes et lui exposa avec franchise le cas de chacune des personnes dont elle avait demandé des nouvelles. La jeune Russe avait été gravement atteinte, mais s'en remettrait. Les blessures du Russe s'était avérée bénignes, celles de la jeune Mexicaine plus graves, mais sans danger après un traitement adéquat, néanmoins son état psychologique demandait à être surveillé et le médecin pensait qu'il nécessiterait une prise en charge spécifique. Elle évita de parler de Shaw et de Lambert. Root ne s'inquiétait pas du sort de Lambert par contre, il en allait autrement en ce qui concernait Shaw.

« Et… euh… hésita Root. La jeune femme qui se trouvait avec moi ?

\- Sameen Shaw ?

\- Vous savez ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Où est-elle ? »

Éléonore Chakwass resta silencieuse. Que pouvait-elle raconter ? La jeune femme alitée se préoccupait visiblement beaucoup de son état.

« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Root. Je veux la voir. »

Elle tenta de se relever.

« Je vous en prie ne bougez pas, la supplia Éléonore Chakwass. Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de vous lever.

\- Dites-moi où elle est ?

\- Elle m'a secondée en salle d'opération quand je me suis occupée de vous. L'intervention a duré très longtemps, elle avait besoin de repos. »

Root observa le médecin attentivement. Elle mentait. Enfin non, elle ne mentait pas, mais elle lui dissimulait des informations.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je suis autorisée à vous raconter, je vais appeler l'officier responsable.

\- Je me fous de votre officier responsable ! s'énerva soudain Root.

\- Laissez-moi, cependant l'appeler.

\- Non !

\- C'est le Lieutenant Élisa Brown.

\- Appelez-la, déclara brusquement Root. »

Chakwass avait visé juste en mentionnant le nom du Lieutenant, l'effet avait été magique. Elle sortit son téléphone et demanda à Élisa Brown de la rejoindre sur le champ sans plus lui donner d'explications.

Deux minutes après, la jeune femme entrait. Root remarqua tout de suite les hématomes sur la pommette gauche, l'œil poché.

« Madame, salua Brown.

\- Élisa… vous participez à des combats légaux ou illégaux ? grimaça Root en espérant que les hématomes de la jeune femme ne découlaient pas de ce qu'elle redoutait. »

La jeune femme rougit, subitement embarrassée.

« Sameen ?

\- Euh… oui, avoua Brown.

\- Vous n'auriez pas pu me le raconter ? reprocha vivement Root au médecin.

\- Ne lui en voulez pas pour sa prudence, l'excusa Élisa Brown. Le docteur Chakwass ne voulait pas commettre d'impair.

\- D'accord, alors racontez-moi Élisa.

\- Docteur, vous nous excuserez ?

\- Bien sûr Lieutenant. Capitaine, s'adressa ensuite le médecin à Root. Ou... qui que vous soyez, si vous avez besoin d'aide, si vous souffrez, n'hésitez pas à sonner. »

Éléonore Chakwass se retira, elle n'avait même pas informé sa patiente de son état qui semblait par ailleurs être le cadet de ses soucis.

« Je vous écoute Élisa.

\- Madame, je…

\- Et trêve de politesse ou de protocole, la coupa Root. Appelez-moi Root.

\- Euh.. oui, Mad… euh, Root, comme vous voulez. »

Élisa Brown expliqua clairement la situation à Root… tant que cela ne concerna pas Shaw. Ensuite, son récit s'embrouilla. Le dérapage de Shaw lui rappelait ceux dont elle avait souffert, il ramenait ses angoisses à la surface, mais surtout la jeune femme qui admirait tant Shaw, n'arrivait pas à raconter à une tierce personne comment celle-ci avait glissé.

« Élisa, la coupa Root alors que la jeune femme balbutiait des phrases incohérentes. Je connais Shaw, c'est moi qui suis allée la délivrer, vous vous souvenez ?

\- Oui, comment pourrais-je oublier ? Vous m'avez sortie de leurs mains le même jour. Vous euh… vous m'avez sauvée.

\- Sameen a souffert comme vous des suites de sa détention, j'ai été à ses côtés constamment. Vous croyez que je ne l'ai jamais vue déraper ? Que je ne l'ai jamais rattrapée ? Vous savez pour les cauchemars, vous vous doutez du reste. Elle… j'ai failli me faire tuer une nuit et un de ses amis a été à deux doigts de mourir sous ses poings. Elle m'a tiré dessus au cours d'une de ses crises. Vous ne m'apprendrez rien de nouveau. Mais je veux savoir. »

Brown hocha la tête et lui raconta comment elle avait été contacté par une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais que la jeune Mexicaine connaissait, comme elle avait trouvé Shaw en train de tabasser le prisonnier, comment elle avait perdu tout sens de la réalité, comment elle s'était attaquée à la jeune femme, puis à elle.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- …

\- Vous savez ce qui a provoqué sa colère ?

\- Non… mais quand nous sommes entrées dans sa cellule, elle parlait au prisonnier…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui disait ?

\- Elle lui parlait de son téléphone, de sales titres... »

Root pâlit. Shaw avait trouvé le téléphone de Lambert, elle avait trouvé les vidéos, elle en avait même peut-être regardé une et ce pervers leur avait en plus donné des titres, Root n'imaginait même pas lesquels, mais elle ne s'étonnait plus que Shaw eût sombré dans une crise de démence.

« Vous avez retrouvé ce téléphone ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Qu'est-ce qu'il contenait ?

\- Des vidéos.

\- Des enregistrements de… euh, de ses simulations ? Des passages ? »

Élisa Brown n'avait aucune idée de ce que contenaient ces vidéos, mais quel qu'en fût le sujet, elle comprenait la haine qu'avait éprouvée Shaw quand elle s'était aperçue qu'un homme y avait accès, qu'il les conservait dans son téléphone pour s'en repaître, qu'il leur avait dédié des titres. Brown au cours de ses simulations, avait commis des actes dont elle avait honte, des actes monstrueux et d'autres qui relevaient de sa plus stricte intimité. Elle réalisa que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu se trouvait enregistré quelque part dans des dossiers, que ses simulations pouvaient être consultées, téléchargées, regardées. Des milliers de fois. Que de parfaits inconnus y avaient eu accès, y avait encore accès. Elle se sentit oppressée. Le prisonnier ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle se souvenait de l'avoir vu trois ou quatre fois quand elle était retenue prisonnière. Peut-être possédait-il aussi des vidéos de ses simulations, qu'il leur avait donné des titres, qu'il s'en repaissait, qu'il...

« Élisa ?

\- Je... euh... »

Root fronça les sourcils.

« Vous n'aviez jamais réalisé, déclara-t-elle soudain. »

Le jeune Lieutenant la regarda, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Je… je… balbutia-t-elle.

\- Regardez-moi Élisa. »

Brown leva les yeux.

« Je détruirais ses fichiers. Tous. Ceux de Shaw, les vôtres, ceux de l'Israélien, ceux de Contrôle, tous les fichiers que détient celui qui vous a torturées vous et Shaw. Je vous le promets.

\- Je…

\- Et si j'ai besoin d'aide, vous serez la première à qui j'en demanderai.

\- Merci, murmura Brown.

\- Où est Shaw ?

\- Dans sa chambre.

\- Vous en êtes sûre ?

\- Oui… J'ai mis un garde en faction dans le couloir, pas devant sa porte. Il n'a pas ordre de l'empêcher de faire quoi que soit, seulement de m'informer si elle bouge et de la suivre. Euh, je sais que le Capitaine Shaw m'en voudra si elle s'en aperçoit, mais euh…

\- Vous avez bien fait Élisa. »

La jeune femme dédia à Root un regard reconnaissant.

« Je suis fatiguée, déclara Root. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Beale vous a vraiment confié le commandement de cette mission ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vous avais dit qu'il vous aimait bien…

\- Euh… Root vous désirez quelque chose ?

\- Non, juste dormir.

\- Je viendrai vous voir demain.

\- Mmm, acquiesça Root.

\- Avec des nouvelles fraîches, promit Élisa Brown.

\- Merci Élisa.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, je vous dois bien plus que la vie. »

Avant que Root n'eût répondu la jeune femme s'éclipsa.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit Aty ? lui reprocha Root sans aménité.

\- Je savais que le docteur Chakwass ne répondrait pas à tes questions et ferait appel à Élisa…

\- Et… ?

\- J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux que ce soit elle qui t'explique ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sameen.

\- Mieux pour qui Aty ?

\- Pour vous deux, toi et Élisa.

\- Tes calculs donnaient de meilleurs résultats dans ce cas de figure ?

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non, c'est juste que…

\- Les échanges entre humains sont plus chargés d'émotions, c'est parfois une bonne chose.

\- Aty, où est Sameen ?

\- Dans sa chambre comme te l'a dit Élisa.

\- Tu es avec elle ?

\- Oui.

\- Et… euh…

\- C'est difficile Root, la journée a été un peu chargée pour Sameen.

\- Elle sait pour Lambert ?

\- Pour les vidéos oui. Qu'il fantasmait ? Certainement. Sur toi en particulier ? Ce n'est pas certain. Pour le viol biologique ? Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait réalisé que c'était lui. Elle n'en a pas eu le temps même si elle a tous les éléments en main.

\- Les éléments ?

\- Sa chemise pleine de sang, sa lèvre déchirée, autant d'éléments qui ne sauraient échapper à la perspicacité de Sameen. Il se peut aussi qu'elle pense à demander une analyse de sperme. Mais le savoir n'augmentera pas son ressentiment envers Jeremy Lambert, l'Imitateur ou Samaritain.

\- Il est déjà trop élevé ?

\- Oui, par contre…

\- Par contre… ?

\- ...

\- Aty, maugréa Root. C'est Sam qui déteint comme ça sur toi ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je dois t'arracher les mots de la bouche, lui reprocha Root.

\- Au-delà de son sentiment de culpabilité pour être à l'origine de ce qui t'a menée à être torturée, Sameen risque de s'inquiéter pour toi, sur les répercussions que peut avoir entraîné cette épreuve.

\- Mmm, je saurai la rassurer sur ce point.

\- Root… ?

\- Quoi ?

\- …

\- Aty ? Tu t'inquiètes ?!

\- Oui.

\- Pour moi ?!

\- Root... pourquoi ne te montres-tu parfois si peu sérieuse ?

\- Tu me vois ?

\- Il y a une caméra de surveillance dans l'angle de la chambre.

\- Génial ! ironisa Root.

\- Élisa voulait la débrancher, mais le docteur Chakwass s'y est formellement opposée pour des raisons de sécurité.

\- D'accord, mais tu t'inquiètes… insinua Root.

\- Oui Root, je m'inquiète, avoua Athéna. Root… arrête de sourire bêtement ! C'est sérieux. »

Les reproches d'Athéna n'eurent aucun effet sur Root, l'inquiétude de l'IA lui prouvait l'amour que celle-ci éprouvait envers elle. Le savoir, en être témoin rendait Root heureuse. L'affection que lui témoignait Athéna, faisait d'elle bien plus qu'une Interface. Root savait qu'elle avait été choisie, confiante elle n'avait jamais craint d'être un jour rejetée, pour être remplacé. Athéna n'en avait jamais eu l'intention, elle n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité quand elle avait recruté Root et ensuite... L'idée ne l'effleura jamais un seul instant. Le lien était unique, personne ne remplacerait jamais Root, personne ne le pourrait jamais. Root était unique. La jeune femme n'en avait jamais douté, comme une enfant doute rarement d'être aimé par sa mère. Par la mère qu'elle aime. Root ne considérait pas Athéna comme sa mère, mais elle l'aimait avec tout l'amour qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti pour la sienne, qu'elle avait gardé en réserve au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru un jour éprouver, donner. Athéna, Shaw. Elles avaient remodelé sa vie, sa façon de vivre, ses rapports à l'humanité. Chaque attention, chaque petit détail qui prouvait à Root que Athéna et Shaw l'aimaient, se souciaient d'elle, la transportait de joie. Athéna s'en émouvait, Shaw levait les yeux au ciel, si elle s'en apercevait. Qu'importait, Root était heureuse.

« Je vais bien Aty, murmura Root, luttant contre la fatigue et le sommeil. J'ai eu peur, j'ai eu mal, j'ai un moment perdu espoir, mais vous êtes là et ça va maintenant. Prends juste soin de Sameen pour moi. Je suis trop fatiguée. Dis-lui que... Ne lui dis rien, ce n'est pas la peine, Sameen déteste qu'on lui transmettre des messages, je lui dirai moi-même... »

Root ferma les yeux. Elle s'endormit presque immédiatement. Athéna la regarda longuement, pas seulement pour surveiller son état, mais pour simplement rester avec elle.

Elle quitta la chambre dès que la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit. Par ses soins, dans la salle de garde, le personnel ne put voir sur l'écran de contrôle que l'image du sommeil paisible de la jeune femme. Seul le garde qui s'assurait des mouvements de Shaw, et Élisa Brown qu'il prévint aussitôt après s'être assuré de sa destination, surent que Shaw avait rejoint la chambre de Root.

Shaw tira une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus. Elle n'osa pas toucher Root. Elle resta inconfortablement assise, les yeux ouverts. Une colère sourde la tourmentait. Pas contre l'Imitateur, Lambert, Samaritain ou tous ceux qui pouvaient travailler avec eux ou pour eux. Pas contre Root. Pas contre Anna Borissnova ou n'importe qui d'autre. Sa colère n'était dirigée que contre une seule personne. Elle-même. Pas parce qu'elle se sentait responsable, par parce qu'elle n'avait pas su protéger Maria Alvarez et Root, pas parce que toute sa vie lui semblait emplie d'ombres contre lesquelles elle se battait sans jamais arriver à les chasser complètement. La colère de Shaw trouvait sa source dans le besoin que Shaw avait de se sentir près de Root, dans son attente désespérée d'aide, de soutien, dans le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait de ne pas pouvoir s'en sortir seule, d'être dépendante de Root et d'Athéna aussi, mais surtout de Root. Shaw se jugeait faible, lâche. Elle regardait Root, et se disait qu'elle ne méritait pas son respect. Root lui avait déclaré admirer sa force, sa volonté. Quelle force, quelle volonté alors qu'elle se trouvait dans cette chambre, non pour apporter du réconfort à Root qui venait de souffrir le martyre, mais pour en trouver auprès d'elle ? Shaw inversait les rôles. Elle se jugeait durement, sans indulgence : égoïste, faible, égocentrique, irresponsable, méprisable. Les adjectifs se succédaient et elle se les répétait comme une litanie maudite.

Le regard fixé sur ses genoux, Shaw ne s'aperçut pas que Root avait ouvert les yeux. La chambre baignait dans la pénombre qu'éclairait une petite veilleuse orange. Root tendit une main, ses doigts se posèrent sur le bras de Shaw, lui imprimant une caresse légère.

« Sam... »

Shaw tourna son regard vers Root, la jeune femme y surprit l'orage qui couvait, les eaux noires qui menaçaient de déborder, elle aurait aimé lui demander ce qui troublait ses pensées, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Root voulait la sentir contre elle.

« Viens, Sameen.

\- Tu sors de chirurgie.

\- Tu feras attention.

\- ... »

Root referma ses doigts sur la manche de son tee-shirt et tira dessus.

« Root, protesta Shaw.

\- Tu n'es pas gentille Sameen, bouda Root.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, répliqua Shaw d'un ton bourru.

\- Tu restes ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon. »

Root n'insista pas, Shaw ne céderait pas, même si elle en crevait d'envie, sa prévenance de médecin surpassait tout autre sentiment. Root se consola en se disant que Shaw se trouvait quand même près d'elle et qu'elle se rattraperait plus tard.

Elle se réveilla encore une fois au cours de la nuit. Une sensation de chaleur sur son genou, contre son flanc. La main de Shaw. Sa tête. Root sourit. Elle leva la main, pour la lui passer dans les cheveux. Root joua avec ses doigts effleurant doucement, l'oreille, le cou, les épaules de Shaw, attentive à ne pas la réveiller.

Shaw ne dormait pas, elle ne voulait pas dormir, mais elle n'avait pas résisté à chercher du réconfort contre Root et elle l'avait immédiatement trouvé, même à travers l'épaisseur des draps. Quand la main de Root se fit plus lourde sur son cou, puis s'amollit, Shaw bougea et se frotta doucement le visage contre les draps. Elle reprit ensuite sa position et sa joue recouvrit la tache humide que ses yeux y avaient laissée.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

 **Le Walter Reed National Military Médical Center** : _Hôpital des forces armées américaines situé à Bethesda dans la banlieue de Washintong DC. C'est l'un des plus éminent centre médical américain née de la fusion en 2011 du_ Walter Reed Army Medical Center _et du_ National Naval Medical Center _. Le complexe emploi plus de 7 100 personnes._


	35. De trop longues journées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **Tatchou** pour ses relectures attentives._

* * *

 

 

Le bruit énervait Root.

Ce battement de pieds sur le sol, le rythme rapide, répétitif. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle entendait régulièrement ce bruit depuis plus de deux jours. Il la poursuivait.

Taptaptaptaptap…

« Sam, arrête ! lâcha-t-elle excédée. »

Shaw, assise près de son lit, s'immobilisa.

« Allume la lumière. »

Shaw ne répondit pas. Elle ne bougea pas. Presque pas.

Taptaptaptaptap.

« Sans rire, tu arrêtes ou je me lève et je viens t'étrangler.

\- Je te laisse, fit Shaw en faisant mine de se lever.

\- Sameen, non, la retint Root.

\- Je t'énerve.

\- C'est pas toi qui m'énerve, c'est ton pied. Et allume cette lumière.

\- Il est tard, il vaut mieux que tu dormes.

\- Sam… j'étais en train de dormir. J'ai faim et j'ai soif, je n'ai pas envie dormir et je ne veux pas que tu partes. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Neuf heures et quart.

\- C'est ça que tu appelles tard ?! Tu as mangé ?

\- Non.

\- Tu manges avec moi ?

\- La bouffe d'hôpital… protesta Shaw qui s'arrangeait toujours pour manger ailleurs.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- D'accord, je m'en occupe. »

Shaw quitta la chambre, sans allumer. Le mieux aurait été de ne pas revenir, mais Root savait qu'elle reviendrait, parce que Shaw revenait toujours. Celle-ci, depuis qu'elles se trouvaient au Walter Reed, avait passé toutes ses nuits dans sa chambre. Elles étaient arrivées le mercredi 6 juillet, on était maintenant le samedi 9 juillet. Trois nuits. Inconfortablement assise dans un fauteuil que le docteur Chakwass avait fait porter dans la chambre à la demande de Root. Le médecin avait proposé d'installer un lit. Shaw avait refusé. Un brancardier avait cependant apporté un lit de camp. Shaw lui avait jeté un regard noir quand elle l'avait découvert, mais n'avait formulé aucune observation. Quelques heures plus tard, en se réveillant Root avait trouvé le lit plié et rangé contre un mur. Trois nuits sans cauchemars. Root avait demandé à Athéna si elle avait conclu un accord avec Shaw.

« J'ai essayé… elle a refusé.

\- Elle dort ?

\- Elle se ménage des temps de récupération.

\- De quel genre ?

\- Des siestes, qui n'excèdent jamais vingt minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait quand elle n'est pas avec moi ?

\- Elle passe parfois voir Maria…

\- Elles discutent ?

\- Elle passe la voir quand Maria dort.

\- Mais Maria n'est plus alitée ?

\- Non, ce qui n'empêche pas Sameen de s'introduire la nuit dans sa chambre. Elle y reste une vingtaine de minutes et elle ressort.

\- Et sinon ?

\- Elle fait la même chose pour Anna.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Non, elle s'astreint à un entraînement physique, course à pied, marche, pompes, étirements, abdominaux.

\- Il y a une salle près d'ici ?

\- Elle ne sort pas de l'enceinte de l'hôpital et oui, il y a une salle, mais elle n'y est jamais allée.

\- Elle ne veut voir personne ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Combien de temps je vais rester ici ?

\- Dix à quinze jours.

\- Ils ne vont pas rester tout ce temps coincés ici… Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec Lambert ?

\- Les Russes ont l'habitude d'attendre et Anna n'est, de toute façon, pas transportable, Maria s'occupe en rédigeant son rapport, je lui ai prêté l'ordinateur de Sameen, mais elle espérait l'aide de Sameen et ne pas être la seule à faire quelque chose pour les Mebênkôkres.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, mais en ce moment…

\- Je sais Root. Sameen tient ton ordinateur à ta disposition, si tu le lui demandes, elle te l'apportera.

\- Seulement si le docteur Shaw considère que cela ne nuira pas à ma santé.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, rit Athéna.

\- Et Alma ?

\- Elle va bien. Gen lui a donné son premier cours de natation et tout le monde s'est beaucoup amusé.

\- Raconte.

\- Mmm, Lee s'est joint aux deux filles, Reese a tenu le rôle du surveillant de baignade, Lionel les a d'abord observés sur la rive ne leur épargnant aucun commentaire, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit victime d'une vendetta et qu'il finisse tout habillé dans le lac. Alma a adoré. Elle s'est très bien adaptée. Et puis, j'ai autorisé Maria à la contacter. Alma a été très contente de voir sa mère et à chaque fois que Maria l'appelle, elle lui raconte tout ce qu'elle ne lui a pas raconté depuis leur dernière communication.

\- C'est bien, je suis contente pour Alma, mais la situation ne pas durer ainsi pendant quinze jours.

\- …

\- Aty ?

\- Les simulations montrent...

\- Qu'écarter Sameen des décisions à prendre serait une erreur, compléta Root.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as pensé à lancer des simulations à ce propos ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Tu t'inquiètes ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as des idées ?

\- Nous avons besoin d'aide.

\- Élisa ?

\- Root, tu es sûre que tu n'as pas des processeurs à la place d'un cerveau humain. »

Root rit, assez contente d'elle-même.

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire qu'à penser.

\- Penser à quoi ?

\- À toi, à Sameen, à Maria, à ce que nous allons faire avec Lambert, à la lutte qui n'est pas finie, à des idées de programme. Enfin, quand je ne dors pas ou que Sameen ne me distrait pas avec ses battements de pieds.

\- Ça la détend, la défendit Athéna.

\- Elle est surtout sous pression et c'est pas en battant du pied ou en se dévorant les doigts qu'elle va réussir à se relâcher, elle ne tiendra pas quinze jours. »

 

* * *

 

Root n'avait pas tort, la cocotte-minute menaçait même d'exploser à la minute où Root en évoquait le danger à Athéna.

Alvarez s'était décidée à prendre le taureau par les cornes. Depuis trois jours, elle attendait que Shaw soit disponible. Shaw l'évitait soigneusement, la jeune juge s'en était très vite aperçue et cette constatation l'énervait.

.

 

Elle était passée voir Root dans l'espoir qu'elle pourrait discuter avec elle et que la jeune femme l'aiderait à inciter Shaw à la recevoir. Une idée complètement stupide. Maria n'avait pas osé venir la déranger le lendemain de son opération, elle était donc passée le vendredi. Elle avait vérifié avant que Shaw ne fût pas présente. Elle avait demandé partout après elle et un planton avait fini par lui dire qu'il l'avait vue partir courir.

« Vous savez si elle court longtemps ?

\- À chaque fois que je l'ai vue partir, elle est au moins restée deux heures dehors.

\- Merci... Euh, ne lui dites pas que je la cherchais. »

.

 

Maria avait compris son erreur au moment où Root avait tourné la tête vers elle. La jeune femme avait été durement touchée par le temps trop long qu'elle avait passé en compagnie du Chirurgien. À peine entrée, Maria balbutia des excuses et voulut s'éclipser.

« Maria vous n'allez pas m'abandonner ? lui demanda Root, heureuse de la voir.

\- Euh, je...

\- D'accord, la libéra Root soudain consciente du malaise de la jeune femme. Revenez plus tard. »

La jeune juge n'avait pas supporté. Les traits creusés de Root, sa pâleur, témoignaient des sévices qu'elle avait subis. Lesquels ? Maria n'en savait rien. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Savoir à quoi elle avait échappé. Le Chirurgien lui avait déclaré qu'elle lui servirait à montrer à Shaw comment il avait bien appris ses leçons, comment il voulait prendre en compte qu'elle était une femme. Elle avait été prise de nausée en sortant de la chambre, puis avait plongé dans un profond abattement dont l'avait sauvée l'intervention d'Athéna. L'Intelligence Artificielle l'avait contactée via les haut-parleurs de son ordinateur pour lui dire qu'Alma attendait son appel. Maria avait feint de ne pas entendre. L'ordinateur avait insisté.

Athéna lui avait parlé d'Alma, elle lui avait en détail raconté tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa mère, ses activités, comment elle avait ri lors sa première leçon de natation. L'Intelligence Artificielle avait continué, jusqu'à ce que n'y tenant plus la jeune mère cédât et appelât sa fille.

.

 

Elle ne pût que se féliciter d'avoir répondu aux injonctions d'Athéna. Alma, heureuse de revoir sa mère, babilla sans discontinuer. Elle insista pour lui présenter son maître-nageur. La jeune fille se défendit de venir saluer la jeune juge, Alma insista et Maria n'eut bientôt plus personne en face d'elle sur l'écran. Elle entendit Alma et « Zjen » se disputer quelque part dans la pièce.

« Je ne parle pas espagnol Alma, déclara le maître-nageur.

\- Mais t'es bête, répliqua Alma. Maman parle anglais, viens lui dire bonjour... »

Maria découvrit enfin à quoi ressemblait Genrika Zhirova. Gen comme l'appelait Root et Shaw, Zjen disait Alma, butant étrangement sur la prononciation du « j ». Elle plut tout de suite à la jeune Mexicaine. Son regard clair, d'un bleu intense, ses traits doux et son menton coupé par une fossette, son sourire lumineux, le front haut, la jeune adolescente rayonnait de gentillesse et d'intelligence.

« C'est elle Maman ! cria Alma enthousiaste. Elle connaît Sam aussi. Hein, Zjen tu connais Sam ?

\- Euh... oui, répondit Genrika pour une fois mouchée par l'engouement dont faisait preuve la petite fille envers elle.

\- Dis-lui bonjour Maman !

\- Bonjour Gen, sourit Maria.

\- Euh, bonjour Madame...

\- Tout se passe bien ?

\- Oui ! s'écria Alma prenant la question pour elle. Tu sais Lee et Zjen tirent à l'arc comme Robin des bois ! Je veux un arc. Ils sont trop grands pour moi. On a mangé un poisson de Lionel ! Et John m'a montré un écureuil, il a dit qu'il me fabriquerait un arc ... »

Alma se montra intarissable. Elle s'agitait installée sur les genoux de Genrika qui souriait et corrigeait de temps en temps ses affirmations ou les confirmait quand Alma sollicitait son approbation. Une voix grave mit fin à leur entrevue.

« Hé, les filles qu'est-ce que vous faites ? La voiture est chargée. Et, merci Gen pour ton aide précieuse ! acheva-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

\- Je suis avec Alma, s'excusa Genrika en tournant la tête. Elle voulait que je parle à sa mère.

\- Oh... désolée. On vous attend, prends ton temps rainette, fit amicalement la voix masculine. »

Maria se doutait que le conseil ne serait pas suivi par sa fille.

« Au revoir Maman, je dois y aller, on va faire du conaé.

\- Du canoë, corrigea Genrika.

\- Du co... du cana...

\- Du canoë, l'aida encore Genrika.

\- Canoë. Au revoir Maman.

\- Au revoir Alma. »

L'enfant sauta des genoux de Genrika. La jeune fille salua poliment, elle s'apprêtait à couper la communication, quand Alma réapparut devant l'écran.

« Maman ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu reviens bientôt ?

\- Je vais essayer.

\- Demain ? demanda la petite fille pleine d'espoir.

\- Non Alma, pas demain, je ne peux pas. »

L'enfant s'assombrit.

« Bientôt Alma, lui affirma Maria. »

La petite hocha la tête déçue et disparut.

« Genrika... Gen ?

\- Madame ? fit Genrika en se plaçant devant l'écran.

\- Je te remercie pour Alma, c'est très gentil.

\- Shaw lui a dit que je lui apprendrais à nager... J'ai compris le message. De toute façon, elle est sympa. Dites...

\- Oui ?

\- Vous connaissez bien euh...

\- Sameen ?

\- Oui.

\- « Bien »... c'est un bien grand mot.

\- Elles vont bien ? »

Maria nota le passage à la troisième personne du pluriel et hésita, que pouvait-elle répondre à une jeune adolescente qui s'inquiétait de deux personnes dont elle se souciait ? Que l'une avait été atrocement torturée et se trouvait au fond d'un lit d'hôpital et que l'autre... Alvarez baissa les yeux.

« Laissez tomber, déclara abruptement Genrika. Dites à Root de m'appeler si elle peut. Ne dites rien à Shaw, ajouta sombrement la jeune fille. Pour Alma, vous lui manquez. Elle parle souvent de vous. Elle nous demande encore plus souvent de vos nouvelles. Elle s'inquiète. Elle parle de méchants et elle a peur qu'ils reviennent et qu'ils vous fassent du mal.

\- Dis-lui que je suis en sécurité, que nous sommes toutes les trois en sécurité.

\- Okay.

\- Gen, je ne dis pas ça pour te rassurer ou rassurer Alma. C'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais menti à Alma je ne commencerais pas aujourd'hui. »

Maria croisa le regard scrutateur de la jeune fille, elle prit bien garde de ne pas le fuir.

« Okay, je vous crois.

\- Au revoir alors.

\- Au revoir, madame. »

.

 

Genrika raccrocha. L'appel avait confirmé ses inquiétudes, même si la mère d'Alma lui avait affirmé qu'elles étaient en sécurité, elle avait hésité à répondre à la question de Genrika, elle l'avait esquivée. Il s'était passé des « _choses »_. Beaucoup de « _choses_ ».

Alma lui avait raconté des histoires incroyables remplies d'indiens, d'animaux exotiques, de « _whams_ » incroyables et de « _yecks_ » improbables. Elle lui avait parlé de Shaw.

Genrika aurait des milliers de questions à lui poser quand elle reviendrait. Sa blessure à la cuisse, l'histoire des petits yecks-chirurgiens que Genrika avait eu du mal à démêler. Quand Fusco avait surpris les explications surréalistes d'Alma, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y mêler son grain de sel.

« Je connais, avait-il clamé. C'est immonde ! Beurk !

\- Non, l'avait corrigé Alma. C'est pas beurk. Ils sont gentils et ils ont soigné Sam. Après on les a libérés.

\- Qui, les vers ? demanda Fusco.

\- Oui, les yecks, confirma Alma. On les a emmenés dans la forêt, je ne voulais pas qu'on les tue. Sam ne voulait pas non plus, elle est très gentille.

\- Quoi ! s'était exclamé Fusco. Sameen descend...

\- Lionel... l'avait coupé Reese qui suivait d'une oreille leur conversation.

\- Elle préfère les... yecks aux humains, voilà ce que je voulais dire, grimaça Fusco..

\- Oui, répondit la petite fille d'un air radieux. Elle a dit que les animaux étaient moins cons que les humains... Maman était fâchée que je dise un gros mot, mais c'est Sam qui a dit ça. »

Lee et Genrika avaient, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Alma, hurlé de rire. Fusco les avait regardés d'un air désolé.

« Shaw est un exemple déplorable pour les enfants.

\- T'es jaloux, l'avait accusé Lee. Elle est super. »

Alma avait aussi fait allusion à un hélicoptère, aux jolies peintures qui ornaient le corps des Indiens, le sien et même celui de Shaw, à des méchants armés de gros fusils, à une femme qui faisait peur, qui voulait faire du mal à sa mère.

Genrika avait essayé de savoir qui était Maria Alvarez, ce qui la liait à Shaw. Elle avait mené son enquête auprès de Reese et de Fusco. Ils lui avaient raconté que Shaw et Root l'avaient sauvée des mains d'un Cartel de la drogue au Mexique. Mais quand Genrika avait voulu savoir quand, ils s'étaient contredits, s'étaient regardés embarrassés pour conclure qu'ils ne s'en rappelaient plus vraiment.

« Pourquoi est-elle si importante aux yeux de Shaw ? avait encore demandé Genrika.

\- Euh...

\- Ben...

\- Vous n'en savez rien ! Vous êtes vraiment nuls comme menteurs !

\- Bah, tu sais Shaw...

\- Tu t'enfonces Lionel, le prévint Reese. »

Alma n'avait pas su lui donner d'explications plus satisfaisantes, d'autant plus qu'elle affirma à la jeune adolescente que ni elle, ni sa mère ne connaissaient Shaw avant de la rencontrer dans le village au milieu de la jungle.

« Tu es sûre, que ta mère ne la connaît pas ? Tu n'étais peut-être pas née.

\- Non, non, elle ne l'avait jamais vue.

\- Et, euh... elles s'entendent bien ?

\- Au début Maman n'aimait pas Sam. Enfin si, mais elle n'aimait pas que je sois avec elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, parce qu'elle ne la connaissait pas, elle est méfiante, elle n'aime pas que j'aille avec des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de parler à des inconnus. Mais elle me laissait aller avec elle quand même, c'est comme ça que je sais qu'elle l'aimait bien.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Sam a chassé les méchants du village avec Root et les Indiens. Tu sais, ils croyaient que j'étais la sœur de Japuti, lui dit Alma sur le ton de la confidence. Maman est revenue. Après, elle a arrêté de faire semblant de ne pas aimer Sam. Elles sont parties ensemble. Maman m'a dit qu'elle voulait aider Sam et Root, que c'était important. Je crois qu'elles vont tuer d'autres méchants. »

Les explications d'Alma, n'aidèrent pas Genrika à comprendre la relation qui unissait la mère de la petite fille et Shaw. Pourtant sa mère se trouvait sur la liste du Chirurgien et seuls les gens importants pour Shaw figuraient sur cette liste. Genrika n'avait obtenu aucune réponse à ses questions. Elle décida donc d'ouvrir un dossier « _Maria Alvarez_ ». Elle y consigna ce qu'Alma pouvait lui confier, puis elle effectua des recherches sur Internet. Elle découvrit que les moteurs de recherche affichaient de nombreux résultats quand on tapait le nom de Maria Alvarez dans la barre de recherche. Le nom n'était pas très original, certaines entrées n'avaient rien à voir avec la mère d'Alma: une professeure de philosophie à Londres, une triathlète colombienne, des profils Facebook, rien de commun avec la Maria Alvarez qui l'intéressait, mais la plupart des entrées concernaient la jeune femme. Les liens menaient à des sources anglophones et hispanophones et Genrika se retrouva avec une énorme quantité d'information à traiter. Quand elle en eut le temps elle se plongea dans les articles de presse, de blogs, qui parlaient de la Mexicaine. Lee, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, la rejoignit et ils restèrent assez impressionnés par les états de services de la jeune mère. Lee traduisit de l'espagnol pour Genrika, entre autre une page élogieuse que lui avait consacré le _blog del Narco_.

« Houa, c'est une sacré nana... fit-il admiratif. Elle est mignonne en plus.

\- Pff... souffla Genrika.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Pis...

\- Lee, s'il te plaît, ne continue pas.

\- Quoi ? J'ai trouvé des articles qui racontent qu'elle...

\- D'ac, Lee, d'ac, je les ai lus aussi.

\- Ben, tu m'as dit qu'il fallait qu'on trouve ce qui pouvait la lier à Shaw. Peut-être qu'il y a longtemps...

\- Arrête !

\- Euh, oui, c'est nul, désolé. »

Il n'avait pas trop envie, lui non plus, d'aborder les sujets ayant trait à la vie privée de Shaw.

Les deux adolescents ne trouvèrent rien qui put leur prouver que Shaw et Maria Alvarez se connaissaient, mais ils en apprirent beaucoup sur la jeune femme. Sa vie avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre. Sa récente disparition aussi. Genrika noircit des pages et des pages de son dossier. Le dossier ne comportait pas seulement des éléments de la biographie de la jeune Mexicaine qui, l'avait noté Genrika, avait le même âge que Shaw, il contenait aussi des notes sur ses qualités humaines, et elle avait esquissé un profil psychologique de la jeune femme qui s'inspirait, de ce qu'elle avait lu, des récits que lui avait narrés Alma, du comportement de l'enfant qui pour Genrika, reflétait l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue.

Genrika aimait bien Alma. C'était une gentille fille, facile à vivre et joyeuse. Elle avait été adoptée sans difficulté par toute la petite communauté du Lac de la Prune. Genrika avait cependant observé avec curiosité l'attitude de Khetareh Deghati à son égard.

Le professeur évitait l'enfant. Alma se montrait très sociable et les tentatives de l'universitaire pour la maintenir à distance se soldèrent par un échec. Khetareh se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise dès qu'elle devait interagir avec la petite fille. Elle s'était pourtant peu à peu détendue depuis son arrivée au Lac de la Prune, même si Genrika la soupçonnait de ne penser qu'à son départ. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Genrika, Lee, Fusco, même Reese entretenaient des liens quasi-familiaux qui l'excluaient de leur complicité, mais surtout, elle souffrait de vivre en compagnie de gens qui fréquentaient sa fille, qui l'aimaient. Chaque fois que le nom de Shaw se trouvait prononcé devant elle, elle pâlissait et se retirait seule dans sa chambre ou partait dehors pour de longues promenades solitaires. Elle se mêlait très peu à la vie de la petite communauté. Genrika jouait tout de même régulièrement aux échecs avec elle, et Khetareh se pliait volontiers aux désirs de la jeune fille de progresser et n'hésitait jamais à analyser leurs parties et à les rejouer.

L'arrivée d'Alma, son admiration exprimée pour Shaw, ses récits imagés, replongèrent le professeur dans son attitude taciturne du début. La présence de l'enfant lui était pénible. Elle y remédiait en adoptant une expression fermée, un regard sévère. Genrika crut pourtant déceler de la tristesse dans son comportement, elle aurait aimé en discuter avec elle, mais la mère de Shaw ne se révélait pas plus ouverte que sa fille quand une conversation abordait le thème de sa vie privée.

.

Maria raccrocha avec le sourire aux lèvres. Mais il s'effaça, laissant très vite place à un sentiment pesant de solitude. Elle se reprocha son attitude avec Root. La remarque que Root lui avait adressée quand elle avait battu en retraite montrait combien la jeune femme avait été heureuse de la voir. Root se sentait peut-être un peu seule elle aussi. Rester clouée dans un lit ne se révélait une bonne expérience pour personne et Maria n'imaginait pas Shaw changer radicalement d'attitude quand elle tenait compagnie à Root et se départir de son humeur. Le peu de fois que Maria l'avait croisée, Shaw arborait des traits tirés par la fatigue et une expression sombre et fermée. Elle aurait dû retourner voir Root, lui parler. De Shaw, d'Alma, de n'importe quoi. Elle n'en avait pas trouvé la force. La souffrance de Root la ramenait à la sienne, aux siennes qui se confondaient en une seule. Ses terreurs remontaient et Maria luttait pour ne pas aller demander à l'un des Russes de partir en ville lui acheter une bouteille de Tequila, et s'ils refusaient, à soudoyer un garde, un infirmier, n'importe qui et de noyer ses angoisses dans l'alcool.

 

* * *

 

Maria avait payé très cher ses trois semaines de détention au moment où elle allait quitter définitivement l'enfance pour rentrer à l'université. Elle pensait à ce moment-là que le monde lui appartenait, qu'il brillait radieux, qu'elle deviendrait une journaliste crainte et réputée pour la qualité de ses investigations. Dans la pièce noire où elle avait été enfermée, son enfance lui avait été brutalement arrachée. Comme sa joie de vivre, sa confiance dans l'avenir, sa famille avec qui, incapable de partager son expérience, elle avait coupé les ponts. Ses rêves de journaliste brisés.

Maria avait définitivement changé de vie. Elle avait cherché les raisons qui les avaient conduits elle et son oncle au fond d'une cahute malodorante à devenir les proies d'hommes cruels et dénués de sens moral et de pitié. Maria était une lycéenne, plutôt douée, assez mignonne, issue d'un milieu modeste et cultivé. Son oncle n'avait pas plu à un membre du Cartel. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il pu écrire qui les ait conduits lui et sa nièce au-dessus d'une des bouches de l'enfer. Elle avait effectué des recherches après sa libération, mais n'avait rien trouvé de probant. Il avait été retrouvé nu dans le désert. Sa mort révoltante n'eut droit qu'à un entrefilet. Son héros finissait à la rubrique des chiens écrasés. Si seulement. Mais même pas. Il finit ignoré. Son dossier fut classé par la police à peine son nom écrit dessus. Maria porta plainte, sa plainte fut déboutée. Elle insista. Elle fut reçue par un policier, un homme. Il lui posa quatre questions. Elle ne put jamais répondre à la cinquième. Il continua. Des questions indiscrètes, choquantes, pour la jeune fille traumatisée. Elle fondit en larmes et le policier lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait rien faire si elle ne répondait pas à ses questions. Ses parents, ses frères l'avaient invectivée quand ils surent qu'elle avait voulu porter plainte. Ils avaient peur, mais elle se sentit insultée, rejetée. Un terrible sentiment d'injustice excita sa colère. Sa haine. Elle se réfugia dans le silence.

Elle y serait peut-être restée cloîtrée des années si sa sœur aînée Estrella n'avait pas décidé de la secouer de son apathie. Elle frappa un soir à sa porte et déposa un dossier sur son bureau.

« La rentrée est en septembre Maria. J'ai demandé un dossier à l'UNAM, tu es une excellente élève, ne va pas gâcher ta vie. Pars à Mexico, étudie. Prends ta revanche.

\- Ma revanche sur quoi ?

\- Ta revanche sur eux. Ceux qui t'ont fait du mal, qui te méprisent. Bouge-toi. C'est ce que l'oncle Jaime aurait voulu. Tu n'honores pas sa mémoire en restant ici à ne rien faire et à remâcher ta rancœur.

\- Dégage ! avait craché Maria furieuse.

\- Je m'en vais, mais inscris-toi dans un cursus avant de te faire mettre à la porte. Les parents en ont marre, Antonio et Marco les poussent à te mettre dehors, à aller te faire soigner... Si tu continues, tu finiras dans une institution psychiatrique. Ils ont déjà demandé conseil au Docteur Sanchez. Ce n'est pas chez moi que tu pourras venir te réfugier. Juan ne t'aime pas, il pense que tu es bien trop indépendante pour une femme, que ce qui t'est arrivé n'a rien d'étonnant, que la place d'une femme est à la maison chez ses parents ou son mari, que tu n'avais pas à partir sur les routes jouer les journalistes avec l'oncle Jaime... »

Estrella avait eu des mots durs et blessants et Maria avait remâché sa rancune pendant des jours, mais elle avait gardé le dossier et fini par consulter la plaquette que sa sœur lui avait apportée. L'UNAM était réputé pour sa faculté de droit. Elle avait décidé de se battre. Elle se dresserait contre les cartels, les organisations criminelles aux côtés des victimes, pour elles.

.

 

Elle avait vécu des années, à faire des cauchemars, à mal dormir, à boire plus que de raison, à souffrir de peurs irraisonnées. Une voiture qui se garait, une porte en fer qui claquait, une odeur de cigarette, des détails anodins qui pouvaient la tétaniser de peur, qui la mettaient dans un tel état que seul l'alcool pouvait l'en délivrer. Elle avait plongé par hasard dans le milieu sado-maso lorsqu'elle était devenue étudiante. Tentations, douleurs, sadisme et dégoût. Un soir, elle avait été trop loin. Elle avait alors coupé les ponts et s'était ensuite contentée de multiplier les flirts avec des garçons ou des filles. Et puis, elle avait rencontré la jeune étudiante en psychologie à San Diego. May. Elle avait suivi son conseil, et de retour à Mexico, elle avait pris rendez-vous avec l'ancien professeur de la jeune fille. Un psychanalyste réputé. Elle avait lutté durement, mais elle avait remporté de nombreuses batailles qui l'avaient encouragée à en engager d'autres et à les gagner aussi, les unes après les autres.

Elle avait arrêté l'alcool, les flirts destructeurs, passé de meilleures nuits, vaincu ses phobies. Presque toutes.

 

* * *

 

Maria jeta un œil sur son ordinateur. Elle devait parler à Shaw. Savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire, quand elle pourrait revoir sa fille. Ce que deviendrait le prisonnier. Root ne serait pas sur pieds avant une dizaine de jours, il appartenait à Shaw de prendre des décisions. Maria n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Trois jours dans l'expectative. Trois jours de trop. Elle était passée voir les Russes, mais elle ne les connaissait pas. Ils s'étaient montrés respectueux, trop. Quand elle avait osé leur demander s'ils resteraient longtemps à l'hôpital, Matveïtch lui avait dit qu'il attendait de recevoir des instructions.

« Des instructions ? De la part de qui ?

\- De Shaw ou de Root. On fera ce qu'elles nous diront de faire.

\- Et votre... euh, votre collègue ?

\- Si on doit la laisser, on la laissera ici, elle est en sécurité et bien soignée. Elle nous rejoindra ensuite.

\- Vous leur avez parlé ?

\- Non. »

Maria avait pris congé. Ces hommes avaient été certainement formés dans les rangs de l'armée russe, ils avaient appris à se conformer à des ordres, à attendre. Elle ne comprenait pas les liens qui les unissaient aux deux jeunes femmes. Si elle avait bien compris, Matveïtch dirigeait une petite compagnie indépendante de sécurité. Shaw les avaient rencontrés au cours d'une simulation, ce qui lui avait valu la mort de trois de ses hommes. Comment avait-il rejoint Root et Shaw ? Comment avaient-ils su que Shaw et le Chirurgien n'étaient pas la même personne ? Maria ne le savait pas. Elle était allée rendre visite à la jeune Russe blessée, mais à chaque fois le géant blond, Alexeï, lui tenait compagnie et Maria n'avait pas osé discuter avec la jeune femme qui peut-être aurait pu se montrer plus bavarde que ses collègues.

Il ne lui restait plus que deux solutions. Soit elle se résignait à attendre que Root reprît les choses en main, soit aller chercher l'information à sa source.

Maria avait d'autres raisons d'être impatiente de voir Shaw, de redouter la confrontation avec elle. L'Imitateur.

Elle referma d'un geste décidé le capot de l'ordinateur de Shaw et sortit de sa chambre. Elle saurait maintenant, elle la secouerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui parlât. Pas de l'Imitateur, pas maintenant, mais pour le reste. Alma attendait des réponses. Maria se félicita chaudement, avec ironie, de se trouver des excuses auprès d'une fillette de deux ans et demi. Bon... bientôt trois.

.

 

Shaw méditait. Mal. Des pensées parasites n'arrêtaient pas de la distraire. Athéna insinua prudemment qu'elle manquait de sommeil. Shaw repoussa l'argument. Ses méditations depuis deux jours, se limitaient à des exercices respiratoires. Athéna s'en contentait de peur de perdre le contact avec la jeune femme.

« Sameen.

\- Mmm ?

\- Maria.

\- Quoi Maria ? »

Athéna n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Maria frappa deux fois sur le battant de la porte pour s'annoncer et entra. L'élan de la jeune juge se brisa net en surprenant Shaw en position de seiza. Shaw se releva prestement et fit face à l'intruse. Elle arborait un air peu engageant. Elle fronça les sourcils, contrariée d'avoir été dérangée et de se retrouver face à Alvarez qu'elle évitait ostensiblement. Elle pensait que la jeune femme aurait compris le message et ne commettrait pas l'erreur de l'ignorer. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Elle n'avait surtout pas envie que Maria lui parlât, mais la jeune Mexicaine s'était préparée à l'affrontement, rien ne l'intimiderait.

« Sameen, il faut qu'on parle. »

Shaw se renfrogna.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Alvarez ?

\- Je ne viens pas me quereller avec vous, je voudrais juste savoir ce que vous comptez faire. Ça va faire quatre jours que nous sommes ici. Je sais que Root a besoin de soins et que vous voulez rester avec elle. Mais nous Sameen ? Moi et les Russes.

\- Borissnova est blessée.

\- Bon, d'accord, mais les trois autres ? Et moi ?

\- On attend.

\- On attend quoi ? »

Shaw se rapprocha de Maria l'air menaçant. La jeune juge la toisa.

« Arrêtez votre cinéma, ça ne prendra pas avec moi. Dites-moi ce qu'on attend. »

Shaw lui empoigna brutalement le bras gauche. Maria gémit, sa main droite partit, par réflexe, en réponse à la douleur, à l'agression qu'elle subissait. Shaw bloqua la gifle et resserra sa prise sur le bras de la jeune femme.

« Sameen... râla Alvarez.

\- Voilà ce qu'on attend Alvarez, dit durement Shaw. Que vous, que Borissnova, que... que vous soyez en mesure de vous bouger sans vous tordre de douleur.

\- Vous êtes vraiment tarée ! cria la jeune juge en tentant vainement de se dégager. »

Shaw grimaça méchamment et la relâcha. Maria releva sa manche, elle saignait.

« Vous jouez à quoi ? Vous me soignez pour ensuite saloper votre travail... »

Alvarez recula vers la porte en serrant les dents.

« L'Imitateur ? Ça m'étonne si peu de vous... que vous soyez ... »

Maria regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Au nom de l'Imitateur, de l'insinuation, Shaw était brusquement devenue livide, elle s'était tassée sur elle-même.

« Sameen, je suis désolée...

\- Non, vous avez raison, fit Shaw la tête et les épaules basses. »

Maria s'était promis de ne pas aborder ce sujet de l'Imitateur avec Shaw, mais son geste brutal, cruel, l'avait révulsée. Shaw s'était montrée si attentionnée avec elle à Chihuahua, après son dérapage, et là tout à coup elle l'avait volontairement violentée. Elle en voulait à Shaw, mais sa contre-attaque était allée au-delà de sa volonté. Elle avait touché Shaw. Vicieusement.

« Sameen... murmura-t-elle.

\- Laissez-moi...

\- Écoutez, je...

\- Laissez-moi ! hurla violemment Shaw les poings fermés. »

Elle releva la tête, Maria battit tout de suite en retraite. Elle sortit à reculons de la pièce et se heurta à Élisa Brown.

« Madame ? Qu'est-ce que..., commença le Lieutenant en remarquant l'expression bouleversée de la jeune femme.

\- Je... je... j'ai, balbutia Alvarez.

\- Okay, je m'en occupe, ne vous inquiétez pas... »

Brown remarqua la manche relevée d'Alvarez, le sang et lui attrapa la main.

« Qu'est-ce que ?

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je, euh... pardon Lieutenant. C'est de ma faute, je...

\- Allez vous faire soigner.

\- Oui. »

Brown entra, sans frapper, sans s'annoncer.

« Mon Capitaine ? On s'en va ! annonça-t-elle d'un ton sec. »

Shaw n'avait pas bougé. Elle se sentait glisser. Brown ne lui laissa pas l'occasion réfléchir, de s'appesantir sur elle-même, elle l'entraîna à sa suite.

Son téléphone avait sonné une demi-heure plus tôt. Elle avait attentivement écouté sa correspondante. Elle n'avait pas discuté. Elle ne connaissait d'Athéna que ce que l'IA lui avait confié d'elle quand elle l'avait appelée pour aller chercher Maria Alvarez et porter secours à Shaw. Qui qu'elle soit, Brown lui faisait confiance. Quand l'IA eut raccroché, elle passa quelques coups de fils, contacta le docteur Chakwass, appela un ou deux contacts, enfila une tenue civile et se rendit chez Shaw.

 

* * *

 

« Écrase-la ! Tue-la ! Défonce lui la gueule ! »

Les cris se croisaient et se heurtaient dans la salle de boxe. Une foule nombreuse se pressait autour du ring. Des spectateurs suants et exaltés. Il faisait chaud et le lieu sentait la sueur.

Le propriétaire de la salle souriait de satisfaction. Il organisait des combats tous les soirs s'il trouvait des combattants et un public. Le public ne manquait jamais. La violence agissait sur les spectateurs comme une drogue. Les coups échangés, le sang qui giclait les excitaient. Ils se sentaient vivre. Plus les combats s'avéraient violents, plus l'ambiance s'échauffait. Trouver des combattants, de bons combattants, s'avérait plus dur que de trouver un bon public.

Les combats qui se déroulaient dans le club de Stefenson ne présentaient aucun caractère illégal. Les paris engagés par contre... Pour échapper à la police Stefenson interdisait les paris dans sa salle. L'argent ne circulait pas dans son club, pas un billet, tout contrevenant se trouvait immédiatement expulsé. Tout passait par Internet. Le site du club annonçait l'affiche du soir vingt-quatre heures à l'avance. Les paris étaient immédiatement ouverts.

Les habitués connaissaient les boxeurs. Quand un nouveau désirait monter sur le ring, il se voyait proposer un match de démonstration au cours duquel il montrerait l'étendue de ses talents. Les candidats ne manquaient pas. Il y avait d'abord les membres du club, puis ceux des clubs « _invités_ » et enfin les outsiders. En semaine, l'affiche présentait deux ou trois paires de combattants, le vendredi, l'affiche s'enorgueillissait de quatre paires de ce qu'on pouvait appeler des têtes d'affiche. Des combattants qui avaient fait leurs preuves auparavant. Tous ces jours-là, s'appliquaient généralement les règles officielles de la fédération de MMA.

Le samedi proposait un spectacle différent, prisé par de nombreux spectateurs, le « _Quinze à la suite_ ». Une idée de Stefenson que lui avait inspiré dans les années 2000 un film hongkongais. Dans le film, les filles se trouvaient armées et menaient des combats à mort. À la fin, il ne restait qu'une survivante. Le principe lui avait paru assez radical, mais après tout, l'idée de leurs patronne était de recruter une tueuse, de recruter la meilleure.

Il avait rejeté l'emploi des armes, l'idée d'opposer un nombre toujours croissant d'adversaires au fur et à mesure que la compétition avançait, de n'opposer que des femmes les unes aux autres, il avait gardé l'idée du tirage au sort initial et l'idée que le vainqueur de chaque combat restait sur le ring pour défendre sa place dans le combat suivant. Il engageait toujours dans le « _Quinze à la suite »_ deux ou trois combattants aguerris et deux ou trois outsiders. Les combats étaient mixtes, mais les quatre ou cinq premiers combats opposaient toujours des femmes entre elles, le premier homme rentrait lors du cinquième ou du sixième combat. Les outsiders promettaient aux parieurs des gains assurés, et ceux-ci se voyaient offrir une occasion de briller et de ramasser de l'argent, même si personne ne pouvaient parier sur eux. S'ils sortaient victorieux d'un combat, ils encaissaient un pourcentage sur les paris perdus sur leur adversaires. Un système compliqué de paris rendaient le « _Quinze à la suite_ » aussi intéressant pour les parieurs que pour les boxeurs quel que fût leur niveau.

On était samedi. Sur le ring, le cinquième combat venait de commencer. Le dernier combat féminin. Une seule outsider.

Au septième combat, Brown commençait à se ronger les ongles. Sur le ring ne se produisait aucun amateur, même les outsiders, le samedi, officiaient dans les milieux professionnels. Rien à voir avec les costauds patauds de la bande d'Abou Khalil. Un combat se concluait rarement au bout de vingt secondes, d'abord parce que même si certaines règles de la fédération ne s'appliquaient pas ce jour-là, Stefenson ne les avait pas toutes prohibées.

Les catégories avaient été supprimées comme l'interdiction de mener deux combats de suite ou même plus, mais il ne souhaitait pas la mort de ses athlètes, ni qu'ils se retrouvassent estropiés à vie. Outre les dossiers médicaux à présenter lors de l'inscription aux « _Quinze à la suite_ », les coups interdits restaient interdits. Lors d'un combat engagé pour sauver sa peau, tous les coups étaient permis. Shaw avait mis quinze hommes au tapis au Kurdistan parce qu'elle n'avait été soumise à aucune règle. Brown ne l'avait pas emmenée à la salle de boxe pour qu'elle initiât un massacre.

L'officier pensait que Shaw apprécierait le lieu et trouverait sur le ring un dérivatif à son humeur sombre, à ses accès de violence, Brown espérait surtout pouvoir revenir avec Shaw les jours suivants. Brown n'aimait pas l'ambiance qui régnait dans le public lors des combats, l'excitation malsaine qui naissait sur certains visages à la vue des coups et du sang, mais Stefenson organisait des combats presque chaque soir. Si Shaw avait besoin de pallier à ses accès de violence en usant de ses poings, l'endroit se révélait idéal, mais Shaw devait respecter les règles. Brown l'avait briffée dans les vestiaires.

« Mon Capitaine, vous connaissez les règles qui régissent les combats de MMA ?

\- Non, enfin vaguement.

\- Vous n'avez jamais participé à ce genre de combat ? demanda surprise Élisa Brown.

\- Pourquoi, vous oui ?

\- Euh, non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je faisais du karaté avant de rejoindre l'USMC.

\- Et après ? Au Kurdistan, vous n'avez pas vraiment proposé une démonstration de karaté.

\- J'ai passé dix ans à l'USMC, mon Capitaine.

\- Et…

\- On ne se bat pas pour s'amuser ou gagner de l'argent.

\- Vous n'aimez pas vous battre ?

\- Si, j'aime bien, mais… Euh… pas comme ça. De toute façon, vous savez qu'il est interdit de porter atteinte à son intégrité physique ou à celle d'un camarade au sein de l'armée. »

Brown remarqua que les yeux de Shaw s'allumaient.

« Sauf si un supérieur veut punir un subalterne… insinua Brown.

\- Ouais. »

Elle se doutait que Shaw était le genre de supérieur à recourir à ce type de méthode si un de ses hommes l'avait vraiment contrariée. À y recourir discrètement. D'ailleurs, d'où lui viendrait sa réputation de castagneuse de légende au Camp Lejeune si ce n'était pas le cas ?

« Mon Capitaine... le propriétaire de la salle viole certaines règles. Pas trop lors des combats dans la semaine, mais…

\- Ils organisent des combats toute la semaine ?

\- Oui. »

Brown savait que l'information éveillerait l'attention de Shaw, il fallait qu'elle en profite.

« Le samedi est un jour particulier, mais les coups interdits ne changent pas. Mon Capitaine, vous ne pouvez violer ces règles sous aucun prétexte. Vous serez expulsée à la moindre faute et vous ne pourrez plus revenir…

\- …

\- Je vous ai inscrite comme outsider ce soir, ce qui veut dire que vous pourrez revenir tous les autres soirs, excepté si vous vous faites mettre KO…

\- Comment vous connaissez ce lieu Brown ?

\- Muller.

\- Muller participe ici à des combats ?

\- Il est licencié à la fédération. Quand il passe à Washington, il vient disputer un ou deux combats. Stephenson le connaît. Muller m'a recommandée auprès de celui-ci et je vous ai recommandée. Je n'ai rien dit à Muller. Il a voulu savoir, je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas ses oignons. Mon Capitaine, je…

\- C'est okay Brown, donnez-moi les règles, je les respecterai, même si je prends une raclée à cause de ça. »

Brown expliqua à Shaw, qu'elle ne pourrait pas frapper les parties génitales, ni viser les orifices, ni donner des coups mortels, ni des coups de pieds à un adversaire tombé à terre… Shaw écouta attentivement la jeune femme.

« Voilà c'est tout, conclut Brown. Vous avez des questions ?

\- Non.

\- Oh, et une dernière chose, mon Capitaine... Je vous appelle comment ? »

Shaw regarda Brown, évidemment celle-ci n'avait pas dû se vanter d'appartenir à l'armée. Brown dépendait de la CIA, mais elle avait gardé son grade et bénéficiait certainement d'un statut de détachée. La présence de deux officiers de l'USMC dans ce genre de manifestation provoquerait certainement l'enthousiasme du public, mais ne serait pas prisée par l'institution si jamais cela venait à se savoir. La couverture de Shaw lui avait donné le nom de Salma Green. Brown pouvait l'appeler Green, Salma lui faisait grincer des dents. Oui, mais si Brown voulait attirer son attention, Shaw risquait de ne pas réagir tout de suite à l'appel d'un nom d'emprunt. Shaw aurait été l'idéal, mais Brown ne l'aurait jamais inscrite sous ce nom. Sameen ? Trop intime.

« Appelez-moi Sam, mais juste sur le ring et entre ses murs.

\- Bien Mon Capitaine.

Shaw lui donna une taloche sur le front.

« Sam ! corrigea Shaw.

\- Euh, oui… Okay... Sam. »

.

 

Shaw avait respecté les règles et pris des coups, bien plus qu'elle n'avait l'habitude d'en prendre quand elle se battait. Le tirage au sort l'avait désignée comme dernière concurrente féminine. Son opposante venait de gagner trois combats à la suite. Elle encaissait bien, se mouvait rapidement et frappait lourdement. Shaw l'avait dominée dès qu'elle avait cessé de vouloir frapper comme une brute. Brown lui avait conseillé après le premier round de jouer sur sa vivacité.

« Sam, vous ne l'aurez pas en la prenant de front, elle est plus lourde que vous, vous allez vous casser les poings sur elle et vous faire massacrer. »

Shaw lui avait lancé un regard buté.

« Okay... je n'avais pas compris que vous cherchiez une correction. Vous voulez vous faire punir ? Continuez comme ça… déclara Brown en faisant mine de se relever.

\- Brown...

\- Vous êtes plus rapide, plus vive, reprit Brown. Jouez là-dessus, elle ne pourra pas vous suivre. »

Shaw avait juste serré les mâchoires, mais quand elle repartit au centre du ring, Brown sut qu'elle l'avait écoutée. Shaw avait gagné aux points. Son adversaire était furieuse d'avoir été battue par une outsider. Les parieurs déçus. La fille attirait les paris et les samedis où elle avait combattu, elle avait rarement perdu contre une femme, et plutôt bien tenu face aux hommes. Elle gagnait toujours au moins trois combats selon que le tirage au sort l'ait favorisée ou pas.

Shaw avait gagné haut la main son deuxième combat, par KO au deuxième round. Le suivant l'avait mise en difficulté. Sa première adversaire avait placé des coups, aux cuisses, au ventre et deux crochets au visage. Son deuxième adversaire n'avait trouvé que ses avant-bras, le troisième continuait le travail de la première. Brown vit Shaw grimacer quand un pied lui arriva sur l'hématome qu'elle portait déjà à la cuisse gauche. Il faisait ressortir une cicatrice récente. Celle reçue au Kurdistan, réalisa Brown. Engagée dans un corps à corps au deuxième round Shaw baissa sa garde, l'homme plus grand en profita, il recula d'un bond et plaça une droite. Shaw pencha la tête sur le côté, la droite l'atteignit à l'œil et elle se retrouva dans les cordes. Elle secoua la tête et plongea en chute avant au moment où l'homme lui arrivait dessus. Elle se releva et s'essuya la pommette avec le dos de la main.

Brown se pinça les lèvres. Shaw commençait à marquer. La femme qui s'était présentée sous le nom d'Athéna lui avait demandé de distraire Shaw. De lui changer les idées. Brown n'avait pas été très sûre de ce que la femme entendait par distraction.

« Élisa, vous connaissez Sameen, vous avez partagé certaines expériences qu'elle a vécues. Elle ne peut plus rester à attendre que Root soit sur pieds sans ne rien faire. Elle a mal vécu son dérapage, elle vit mal la convalescence de ses équipiers, elle se sent coupable de ce qui leur est arrivé et surtout elle n'a rien à faire. Elle a besoin de s'occuper, de redorer un peu son image et de se détendre... d'évacuer ses tensions.

\- Euh...

\- Je connais très bien Sameen lieutenant Brown, je vous donne carte blanche et je vous fais confiance. »

Élisa avait quand même sollicité son avis. Athéna lui avait réitéré sa confiance. Le docteur Chakwass avait répondu favorablement à sa demande, sans exprimer de réserves et avait assuré à Brown qu'elle trouvait son idée excellente. Le médecin saurait occuper Shaw et mettre en valeur ses compétences. Avec elle, Shaw occuperait ses journées. Quant à la partie défoulement, quoi de mieux que des combats ?

Elle avait alors pensé à Muller. Ils avaient discuté arts martiaux durant leur voyage de retour après avoir quitté Shaw et Root, et Brown s'était dit qu'il pourrait peut-être lui donner des tuyaux grâce auxquels elle pourrait proposer un peu de distraction à Shaw. Parce qu'en dehors des combats Brown ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait aider Shaw à se relâcher les nerfs. La jeune femme ne buvait pas, Brown doutait qu'elle s'amusât beaucoup en boîte de nuit, les plans sexes ne branchaient pas vraiment Brown qui n'avait aucune envie de savoir si ce tout ce qu'on racontait sur Shaw était vrai. Elle ne se voyait pas non plus jouer à l'entremetteuse ou à la mère maquerelle auprès d'elle. Shaw s'était toujours montrée réservée, elle était son supérieur et Brown pas plus que Shaw n'aimaient s'étendre sur ce genre de sujet. Muller lui avait apporté la solution idéale.

Mais à la vue du sang sur le visage de Shaw, elle commençait à douter que son idée fût si brillante. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité que Shaw finît en sang, le cerveau ébranlé ou KO, étalée de toute sa longueur et vaincue sur le ring. Brown ne se le pardonnerait pas, Root ne lui pardonnerait pas, le docteur Chakwass la traiterait d'irresponsable en l'apprenant – Brown s'était bien gardée de dire au médecin qu'elle emmenait Shaw disputer des combats de MMA plus ou moins légaux – et Shaw serait furieuse de s'être fait mettre hors combat parce qu'elle avait respecté des règles qu'elle se jugerait probablement stupide d'avoir suivies après coup.

Shaw gagna pourtant son troisième combat. Dix minutes après, aurait lieu le suivant. Shaw rejoignit Brown sous les hourras des spectateurs qui aimaient les surprises d'autant plus si la surprise possédait un corps comme celui que Shaw exposait à leurs regards. Elle portait un cycliste et une brassière qui mettaient son corps musculeux en valeur et ne dissimulaient pas grand-chose de ses formes avantageuses. Les cicatrices, le tatouage sur son avant-bras contribuaient un peu plus à lui conférer une aura de fille sexy et dangereuse. Un mélange explosif qui plaisait et faisait oublier aux parieurs malheureux qu'elle avait fait perdre à certains beaucoup d'argent.

« Mon… Sam, vous voulez continuer ? »

Shaw la regarda comme si elle lui avait sorti une obscénité. Elle se saisit de la bouteille que lui tendait Brown et but à longue gorgée.

« Vous avez remporté trois combats, développa Élisa Brown. Si vous vous sentez mal, vous pouvez déclarer forfait.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Je ne veux pas vous ramener sur une civière.

\- Vous avez peur de qui Brown ? demanda narquoisement Shaw.

\- De votre opiniâtreté.

\- Sympa dit comme ça…

\- Que vous me refassiez le coup du Kurdistan... »

Shaw baissa la tête et resta songeuse une minute tandis que Brown lui appliquait un pansement hémostatique sur la pommette.

« Okay, Brown, c'est vous l'entraîneur, je me plierai à vos décisions.

\- Vous voulez rire ? s'exclama malgré elle Brown abasourdie par une telle déclaration.

\- J'ai une tête à rire ?

\- Euh, non mais…

\- Faites pas chier alors et prenez vos responsabilités. Vous m'avez amenée ici, ça m'étonnerait que vous vous soyez vantée de votre initiative et je ne veux pas que vous ayez des problèmes à cause de moi.

\- Il reste deux minutes, quelque chose à m'avouer ?

\- Vous avez de beaux yeux... »

Brown rougit. Shaw grimaça narquoisement et lui poussa gentiment le menton à l'aide de son poing refermé.

« Vous êtes surtout très con Brown ! Merci de me le confirmer.

\- Personne n'a jamais vanté votre humour désopilant au Camp Lejeune…Sam. »

Shaw sourit. Brown lui plaisait.

« Vous avez de l'avenir… dans la profession.

\- Je sais prendre soin de mes poulains c'est vrai…

\- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes une bouseuse du Grand Ouest ? »

Brown s'esclaffa.

« Vous avez oublié que je viens de Floride… mes poulains ont de grandes dents.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre Brown.

\- Je n'oserai pas… Sam.

\- Où est passé votre sens du respect ?

\- Vous êtes mon bébé… Ce sera d'ailleurs pas la première fois que je vous maternerais.

\- Brown…

\- Euh… Je, balbutia Brown.

\- Donnez-moi de l'eau, j'ai soif. »

Brown fouilla son sac et en sortit une bouteille pour Shaw. Comment pouvait-elle s'être laissée aller à un tel échange ? À tant de familiarité ?

« Élisa... »

Elle leva vivement la tête.

« Vous avez mis ce truc au point avec Root ?

\- Non.

\- Avec Athéna ?

\- Euh, elle m'a dit que… euh…

\- Laissez tomber, elles sont aussi... »

Shaw ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Aussi quoi Sameen ? demanda aussitôt Athéna.

\- Comme si tu ne connaissais pas la réponse…

\- Mon… Sam, intervint Brown. Ça va sonner. »

Shaw perdit son quatrième combat. Brown savait qu'en situation réelle Shaw aurait gagné par KO. Le lieutenant avait crié deux fois son nom quand elle avait vu Shaw esquisser un coup non-autorisé qui aurait mis à genoux son adversaire. Shaw se contrôlait assez pour l'avoir entendue et avoir arrêté son coup. Mais à chaque fois, le coup retenu avait ouvert sa défense, arrêté son attaque et son adversaire en avait profité. Shaw ne s'était pas retrouvée au tapis, mais elle avait pris des coups et les juges avaient donné la victoire à l'homme qui lui était opposé.

« Il est mort, râla Shaw en rejoignant Brown. J'avais gagné.

\- Ouais sûr, mais dans la rue ou sur le champ de bataille, pas sur le ring.

\- Pff...

\- On ne reviendra pas, lui assura Brown.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Vous voulez revenir ? s'étonna faussement Brown.

\- Je pourrais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Vous avez mis deux types et une nana au tapis, et le dernier a gagné parce que… vous l'avez épargné, grimaça Brown complice.

\- Ouais, approuva Shaw.

\- Je peux vous inscrire… proposa Brown.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Demain ?

\- S'il organise un combat oui, confirma le Lieutenant.

\- Inscrivez-moi.

\- D'accord, allez vous doucher, je vais voir le patron. »

Shaw partit au vestiaire et se déshabilla. La douche la délassa. Elle retrouva la femme qu'elle avait battue en revenant.

« Tu sors d'où ?

\- New-York, répondit Shaw.

\- Tu es juste de passage ?

\- Mouais.

\- Tu ne reviendras pas ?

\- Si.

\- Tu vas revenir cette semaine ?

\- Ouais.

\- J'espère qu'on se retrouva. »

Shaw haussa les épaules. La femme sortit. Brown arriva après. Shaw l'attendait les yeux fermés, assise les jambes tendues devant elle. Brown referma précautionneusement la porte du vestiaire et s'assit en face d'elle. Shaw dormait. Elle se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard et jeta un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme.

« Demain vingt-deux heures trente contre un homme. Après-demain contre la femme que vous avez battue. Je vous ai inscrite tous les soirs jusqu'à samedi. Mais à part pour demain, après-demain et samedi, je ne sais pas si vous monterez sur le ring. Stefenson me contactera. Si vous vous faites mettre KO, vous ne combattrez pas le lendemain et il vous faudra un certificat médical pour remonter sur le ring. »

Un sourire étira le coin des lèvres de Shaw.

« Oui, un certificat que vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous procurer. Vous combattrez vendredi si vous avez fait vos preuve avant, ce jour-là, Stefenson n'engage que des confirmés. L'arrangement vous convient ?

\- Ouais.

\- Vous allez devenir riche si vous continuez. »

Shaw leva un sourcil.

« J'ai récupéré mille cinq cents dollars ce soir. Maintenant que vous ne faites plus partie des outsiders, les gens vont pouvoir parier sur vous. Vingt pour-cent des gains reviennent au combattant gagnant. Si vous combattez samedi prochain, vous toucherez la cagnotte.

\- Je ne vous croyais pas vénale Brown…

\- L'argent est pour vous.

\- Vous êtes mon entraîneur.

\- Mon salaire me suffit.

\- Refilez-le aux bonnes œuvres alors.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi. On rentre ?

\- Ouais.

\- Faudra que j'apporte une vraie trousse de soin demain.

\- Je m'en charge.

\- D'accord. »

.

 

Elles se séparèrent en arrivant dans le quartier réservé. Brown salua de la tête et laissa Shaw.

Shaw se mordit la lèvre, puis se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la chambre d'Alvarez. Elle s'était mal conduite avec elle. Alvarez avait montré du courage en acceptant de servir d'appât. Elle… elle avait aussi osé affronter Shaw dans la cellule de Lambert.

Elle frappa à sa porte et n'obtenant pas tout de suite de réponse, elle se retint de faire demi-tour et de renoncer. La porte s'ouvrit et l'assurance de Shaw s'évanouit aussitôt.

« Sameen ?

\- Euh, je…

\- Entrez. »

Alvarez s'effaça et Shaw entra d'un pas hésitant. La jeune Mexicaine ferma la porte et alla à son bureau pour sauvegarder son travail sur son ordinateur.

« Merci de l'avoir mis à ma disposition, si vous en avez besoin…

\- J'ai celui de Root avec moi.

\- J'ai presque fini mon rapport, Athéna m'a dit que... »

Alvarez se retourna sur sa chaise, elle n'avait pas vraiment regardé Shaw de face en lui ouvrant la porte.

« Sameen, vous vous êtes battue ? Avec qui ?

\- J'étais avec Brown.

\- Vous vous êtes battue avec elle ?!

\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout !

\- Mais alors ?

\- Elle m'a emmenée dans une salle de boxe.

\- Bonne idée, approuva Alvarez. Le docteur Chakwass a dû me refaire trois points…

\- Maria… je… je suis désolée. »

Shaw se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Alvarez lui en voulait et son attitude lui enlevait tous ses moyens.

« Asseyez-vous, lui dit pourtant gentiment Alvarez.

\- Non, je…

\- Asseyez-vous sur mon lit, insista Maria.

\- Bon, okay.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je voulais vous remercier.

\- Pour ?

\- Merde, vous êtes chiante ! s'énerva Shaw. Pour tout, pour avoir risqué votre vie, pour nous avoir permis d'arrêter l'Imitateur, d'avoir récupéré Lambert…

\- C'est vous qui avez fait ça, la coupa Alvarez.

\- Je n'aurais rien fait si vous ne m'aviez pas aidée.

\- …

\- Et pour l'autre jour. Vous… et je voulais vous faire des excuses.

\- J'accepte juste vos excuses pour tout à l'heure. Pour le reste, vous n'avez pas besoin de m'en faire.

\- Je…

\- Si vous voulez vraiment vous faire pardonner aidez-moi à boucler mon rapport et écrivez l'article que vous avez promis à Meikâre. Vous avez récupéré des données qui me seront utiles.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Non, il est tard. Revenez demain.

\- D'accord. »

Shaw resta sans bouger. Maria la regarda d'un air curieux, mais Shaw fuyait son regard. Elle attendit en silence.

« Maria… reprit Shaw sans la regarder. »

Elle voulait lui dire, pas tout parce que c'était trop horrible et que Shaw ne se sentait pas le courage de tout lui avouer, mais une partie, parce que Alvarez méritait de le savoir, qu'elle avait gagné le droit de le savoir, parce que Shaw avait durement reçu son accusation, qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser la suspicion, la méfiance s'installer dans l'esprit de la jeune juge, les non-dits, les mensonges. Tant pis si ensuite Alvarez la rejetait, elle en avait le droit. Shaw avait bouleversé la vie de la jeune femme, elle avait brisé sa carrière, Alvarez avait souffert à cause d'elle, revécu des épreuves qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais voulu revivre.

« Il m'imitait. J'étais son modèle… son… son maître. »

Alvarez ne s'était pas trompée. Shaw attendait sa sentence.

« Son maître ? En quoi vous a-t-il imitée ?

\- En tout…

\- C'est à dire ?

\- J'ai inventé le rituel des « _Cent_ _bouteilles de bières »_ , la comptine détournée… et les tortures, toutes. Même celles qu'a subies Root. »

L'horreur saisit Alvarez

« Toutes ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui, toutes, sauf le viol, je n'ai jamais violé personne. »

Alvarez ne savait rien des violences qu'avait subies Root, pour le viol, mais elle savait ce qu'avaient subi les autres victimes du Chirurgien, ce qu'elle avait elle-même subi. L'aveu de Shaw était monstrueux. Comment était-ce possible ? se demandait Alvarez. Shaw pouvait se montrer violente, dure et cruelle, mais de là à l'imaginer pratiquer de telles horreurs…

« Sameen, vous avez réellement fait ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Regardez-moi. »

Shaw leva lentement la tête.

« Dans le monde réel ou dans l'autre ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Répondez à ma question.

\- Dans l'autre. »

Alvarez sentit qu'un immense poids venait de lui être retiré des épaules.

« Vous ne l'avez jamais fait, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Si.

\- Non. Peut-être en êtes-vous capable, mais jamais vous ne le feriez.

\- Vous avez tort.

\- Ne me mentez pas Sameen. Vous avez peur, parce que vous savez que si vous étiez un monstre vous seriez capable de tels actes. Tout le monde en est capable. L'Imitateur avait quel âge ? Treize ans ?

\- Onze.

\- Le monstre sommeille en chacun de nous, cela fait-il pour autant de nous des monstres ?

\- J'ai fait…

\- On s'en fout Sameen, vous avez été soldat, vous avez tué des gens, je ne nierai pas que vous êtes portée sur la violence, mais ce n'est pas la question. Vous avez envie de coucher avec moi ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? balbutia Shaw déstabilisée par la question qui n'avait aucun rapport avec leur conversation.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas tenté votre chance à Santarém ? Root vous y a encouragée, elle attendait que vous le fassiez et vous savez très bien et que si vous l'aviez vraiment voulu, je n'aurais pas dit non.

\- Je… »

Shaw ne trouvait pas ses mots, incapable de comprendre pourquoi Alvarez lui parlait si crûment de cet épisode, du désir que la jeune Mexicaine pouvait avoir éprouvé envers elle..

« Chez Guzmán, dans la simulation, si vous ne m'aviez pas droguée, vous auriez couché avec moi, non ?

\- …

\- Rappelez-vous Sameen. Je vous avais embrassée, je vous avais coincée contre la porte et vous aviez déjà gémi de plaisir sous mes caresses. Ensuite, je vous ai couchée sur votre lit, je vous ai déshabillée, et quand vous avez été nue, je vous ai enfourchée et je vous ai gratifiée d'un strip-tease… Je vous avais demandé si vous alliez me faire hurler de plaisir dans le patio, vous n'avez pas répondu, alors je vous ai promis que je ferais tout pour vous faire hurler et une fois nue allongée sur vous, je vous ai demandé si vous étiez prête à m'accorder une folle nuit de sexe. Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez répondu ?

\- …

\- Sameen !

\- J'ai dit oui, avoua Shaw la gorge sèche. »

Shaw se sentait très mal. Alvarez se leva de sa chaise et vint se planter devant elle. Elle lui attrapa le devant de son tee-shirt et la força à se mettre debout. Quand Shaw fut sur ses pieds devant elle, Alvarez lui enlaça la taille et l'attira contre elle, Shaw se raidit, tétanisée, incapable de réagir. Alvarez passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt et commença à lui caresser le dos. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille.

« Vous vous souvenez comme vous me désiriez à ce moment-là ? Comment vous étiez prête à succomber à mes désirs, à vous y soumettre, à vous cambrer sous mes caresses, lui souffla-t-elle sensuellement dans l'oreille. Vous êtes prête à aller jusqu'au bout cette fois ?

\- Non, Maria… non. Ne faites pas ça, murmura Shaw. »

Alvarez se recula.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle ingénument.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas.

\- Je ne vous plais pas ? Vous me trouvez moche ?

\- Non.

\- Alors quoi ? Vous étiez prête à baiser toute la nuit avec moi. Vous culpabilisiez un peu, mais votre désir était plus fort, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, avoua Shaw. Mais comment…

\- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me baiser maintenant ? Root ne vous en voudra pas et vous le savez très bien. J'ai un faible pour vous, j'ai envie de vous. »

Alvarez fit un pas, Shaw glissa de deux pas le long du lit. La jeune juge lui attrapa soudain le col de son tee-shirt et la repoussa contre le mur le plus proche. Elle courait le risque que Shaw lui collât un coup de poing, mais elle était prête à l'assumer.

« Alors Sameen… Pourquoi vous priver d'une partie de jambes en l'air sans conséquence ? Vous me plaisez, je vous plais, vous m'avez désirée, vous savez que Root ne dira rien, baisez-moi.

\- Arrêtez Maria, la supplia Shaw. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! cria Shaw en se dégageant.

\- Je vous dégoûte, vous ne m'aimez pas ?

\- Si abrutie, je vous aime bien ! protesta Shaw avec véhémence. Mais…

\- Mais… ?

\- Pas comme ça… murmura Shaw.

\- Pourtant à Chihuahua… insinua Alvarez

\- C'était une simulation Alvarez ! Une putain de simulation !

\- Et… ?

\- Et c'est pas vrai ! Tout n'est pas vrai, je me souviens de tout comme si ça l'était, mais… C'était… je ne sais pas... C'était un putain de fantasme ! Un coup tordu de Samaritain, je ne sais pas !

\- Donc, si je vous ai bien comprise, même si vos souvenirs sont réels, vous savez très bien distinguer le monde réel du monde virtuel. Vous étiez prête à coucher avec moi dans l'un, vous n'en avez jamais eu l'intention dans l'autre, même si vous savez que cela aurait pu être une option possible. Vous avez commis des actes monstrueux dans le monde virtuel que vous n'avez jamais mis à exécution dans le monde réel. Dans les deux cas, vous savez contrôler vos pulsions, tout comme moi, tout comme n'importe quel être normalement constitué. Vous dérapez parfois, vous n'êtes pas un modèle d'innocence, loin de là, mais vous n'êtes pas la proie passive de vos fantasmes et de vos pulsions violentes. Vrai ou faux ?

\- Vous…

\- Répondez ! aboya Alvarez.

\- Vrai. »

Shaw ne pouvait pas lui mentir, ni se mentir. Alvarez et sa maîtrise du discours, son argumentation, sa volonté d'aller au bout de chaque chose qu'elle entreprenait, de ne jamais lâcher prise… elle venait encore de la coincer. Shaw recula jusqu'au lit et se laissa tomber dessus. Alvarez vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, prenant garde à ne pas la toucher. Elles restèrent un long moment en silence.

« Maria… comment vous savez… euh…

\- Cette histoire dans tous ses détails les plus sordides ?

\- Mmm.

\- Lambert… C'est lui qui m'a tout raconté. Il était jaloux de vous.

\- De moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- À votre avis, Sameen ? Il fantasme sur Root. Il voulait savoir ce qui m'avait attirée chez vous, trouver des réponses à ses questions, pourquoi Root vous aime. Et puis, il a réalisé que je ne savais rien, alors il s'est fait un plaisir de me servir un récit pornographique.

\- Je vais le tuer ! fit Shaw s'apprêtant à se lever. »

Alvarez lui posa une main sur l'avant-bras.

« Il n'en vaut pas la peine, Sameen. De toute façon, je sais que je suis… que je peux me comporter comme une véritable sal…

\- Non, Maria ! Non, l'arrêta Shaw. Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça ! Vous étiez ivre et vous pensiez que vous alliez mourir. Guzmán vous avait enlevée et vous alliez finir dans un trou creusé dans le désert. Vous étiez enceinte et en plus ce soir-là, c'est moi qui ai commencé. »

Alvarez fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? Vous m'avez draguée ?

\- Je devais vous mettre à l'abri sans éveiller les soupçons de Guzmán et de ses hommes. Vous m'aviez allumée avant, vous étiez aussi chiante dans la simulation qu'en vrai et euh… Root m'a suggéré de vous retirer de la circulation en usant de ce stratagème. J'ai été nulle. Ce que vous a raconté Root est vrai. J'ai perdu pied avec vous, je ne savais plus quoi faire, je me suis laissée embarquer… et euh...

\- Vous avez succombé à mon charme ? plaisanta Alvarez.

\- Je… »

Alvarez lui donna un coup d'épaule.

« C'est okay Sameen, vous êtes attirante… et assez mon genre de femme. Vous savez, je peux me montrer très persuasive si je veux. »

Maria se pencha et l'embrassa sous l'oreille, Shaw sursauta et se recula. Maria souriait de toutes ses dents, apparemment fort contente d'elle-même.

« Vous êtes vraiment con ! râla Shaw qui s'aperçut que la jeune femme se moquait d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, vous venez de m'avouer que vous m'aimiez bien ! »

Shaw grommela et Alvarez se mit à rire, avant de lui déclarer d'un ton grave :

« Je voulais juste vous faire comprendre que vous n'êtes pas la personne que Samaritain a voulu vous faire croire que vous étiez. »

Alvarez lui tapota gentiment sur l'épaule.

« Samaritain n'aurait jamais dû nous faire nous rencontrer… et je ne remettrai jamais en question ma volonté de faire équipe avec vous. Encore moins aujourd'hui qu'avant.

\- Okay, je vous laisse, laissa tomber Shaw abruptement. Je peux regarder vos points ?

\- Mmm, fit Alvarez en relevant sa manche. »

Shaw défit le pansement, apprécia le travail du docteur Chakwass et s'apprêta à partir. Maria l'arrêta au moment où Shaw posait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Sameen ?

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait dans l'avion ? »

Shaw ne se retourna pas.

« C'est lui qui vous a raconté ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Demandez à Root.

\- Et le couteau ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous offert un couteau ? »

Shaw jura entre ses dents, Maria ne la laisserait jamais tranquille.

« Je… Vous alliez partir, on ne devait plus jamais se revoir. On n'arrêtait pas de se rentrer dedans. Je ne voulais pas que vous partiez sans que vous sachiez que… je ne savais pas comment vous dire que…

\- Que ?

\- J'ai toujours un couteau sur moi. Je les choisis toujours avec le plus grand soin et... j'y tiens beaucoup. »

Shaw ouvrit la porte et sortit. Alvarez ne la poursuivit pas, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus de précisions.

.

 

Root dormait. Shaw s'installa dans le fauteuil, une bouteille d'eau à ses pieds. À six heures le lendemain matin, Shaw sentit la main de Root se poser sur son épaule.

« Salut, ça va ? fit Shaw qui ne dormait pas.

\- J'ai soif. »

Shaw se leva pour lui servir un verre d'eau.

« Viens près de moi Sam. »

Shaw resta debout.

« Tu es vraiment incorruptible. Viens juste t'asseoir et allume la lumière. »

Shaw accéda à sa première requête pas à la deuxième.

« Sam… je sais que tu ne dors pas. Tu as vraiment une aussi sale tête que ça ?

\- Euh…

\- Approche-toi. »

Shaw avait une autre raison que le simple manque de sommeil de ne pas approcher Root. Celle-ci allait lui passer les mains sur le visage, lire ses traits avec ses doigts. Elle toucherait sa pommette fendue, son œil gonflé, elle demanderait des explications que Shaw ne lui donnerait pas. Elle en demanderait plus tard à Brown et Shaw ne voulait mettre le jeune Lieutenant en porte-à-faux. Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

« Tu sais que j'arrive toujours à mes fins…

\- Root…

\- Sam… au fait...

\- Oui.

\- Lambert...

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est dans quel état ?

\- Euh…

\- Tu sais que si tu me dis que tu l'as transformé en légume bavant, je serai très fâchée, mais juste parce que tu ne m'as pas attendue pour le faire. Et si tu me dis qu'il devra porter des couches pour le restant de sa vie, qu'il ne marchera plus, tu me feras très plaisir.

\- Ah, okay, fit Shaw soulagée. Il ne tiendra plus jamais un stylo, ni d'une main, ni de l'autre, il est dans le plâtre jusqu'au cou, et à part une ou deux, je lui ai brisé toutes les côtes. Son nez ne ressemble plus à rien, il lui manque cinq dents et si on ne lui pose pas des prothèses aux genoux, il ne marchera plus jamais… Ça, c'est ton boulot.

\- Mmm, je suis contente. Tu as parlé avec Athéna ?

\- De ses projets le concernant ? Non.

\- Athéna ?

\- Je voudrais que tout le monde soit opérationnel, expliqua celle-ci.

\- Tu veux lui faire porter le chapeau n'est-ce pas ? demanda Root.

\- Oui. Je veux innocenter Sameen, lever les accusions qui pèsent sur elle.

\- Tu veux qu'il soit identifié comme l'Imitateur ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment ?

\- Ça, c'est à mettre au point avec vous, avec les Russes, avec Anna et… avec Maria.

\- Maria ?

\- Elle peut peut-être donner plus de poids à son accusation, mais ce sera à elle de décider.

\- Tu peux nous exposer quelques-unes de tes options ? demanda Shaw.

\- Je suis sûre que, aussi bien toi que Root avez pensé comme moi à ce que nous pourrions faire de Jeremy Lambert. »

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard. Oh oui, chacune de leur côté avait pensé comment se venger de Lambert. Se venger utilement. Shaw simplement pour lui faire payer sa contribution pour tout ce à quoi il avait participé, tout ce dont il avait été complice. Root pour ce qu'il avait fait à Shaw. Comme Athéna elle avait cherché un moyen d'innocenter Shaw, de laver son nom de toutes les accusations qui pesaient sur lui, qui l'entachaient ignominieusement. Mais Shaw comme Maria, si elle était mise une nouvelle fois à contribution, devraient décider de leur statut : mortes ou vivantes ? Selon leur choix le scénario se construirait différemment.

« On n'a pas le temps d'en discuter maintenant, annonça Athéna. Anna n'est pas encore en capacité de participer à une discussion et le docteur Chakwass a besoin de toi Sameen.

\- De moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu verras bien, répondit Athéna sibylline. »

On frappa à la porte. Éléonore Chakwass s'introduisit en s'excusant auprès de Root et déclara à Shaw qu'elle avait besoin de son aide. Shaw regarda Root.

« Vas-y Sam. Je ne suis pas toute seule.

\- Okay, j'arrive docteur.

\- Sameen ? l'appela Root.

\- Mmm ? »

Root la regardait pleine d'espoir, un sourcil levé et un petit sourire charmeur en coin.

« Tu rêves Root, grommela Shaw.

\- Ta note s'allonge dangereusement Sameen.

\- Pff, souffla Shaw en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Root s'esclaffa. Le regard de Shaw brilla, l'humeur facétieuse de Root lui faisait du bien. Root s'en aperçut et lui décrocha un clin d'œil.

« À toute à l'heure Root, sois sage.

\- Tu peux me dire avec qui tu veux que je fasse des bêtises si tu n'es pas là ?

\- T'as pas besoin de moi pour faire n'importe quoi.

\- Mmm, c'est vrai. Mais, même si ça peut être agréable, rien ne peut se comparer aux sensations que j'éprouve quand tu es avec moi... »

Shaw se troubla, Root lui souriait innocemment, elle leva soudain légèrement un sourcil et Shaw, comprenant l'allusion rougit furieusement. La pénombre était trop profonde dans la pièce pour que Root le vit, mais l'attitude de Shaw suffit à le lui faire deviner.

« C'est vrai que tu es vraiment mignonne, plaisanta Root. »

Le Docteur Chakwass n'avait pas fait attention à leur échange et pressa Shaw de la suivre. Shaw disparut à sa suite sans demander son reste.

Root observa la porte, ses yeux la piquèrent, pas de tristesse, pas de bonheur, mais simplement parce que Shaw habitait son cœur, c'était idiot, mais à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle se retrouvait saisie par l'émotion. C'était physique, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de se dilater, ses entrailles de se nouer, les larmes de lui picoter les yeux.

Et puis, elle se sentait inutile dans ce lit. Elle se retourna dans ses draps en grimaçant de douleur. Elle en avait marre d'être couchée, des régimes et des restrictions dont elle était l'objet. Si encore Shaw n'avait pas été dans les parages. Mais elle s'avérait être un véritable cerbère.

.

 

« Vous voulez quoi Docteur ?

\- Votre assistance.

\- Pour…

\- Une opération délicate.

\- Quelle genre ? »

Chakwass se retourna vers Shaw. Elle lui passa les doigts sur la pommette. Shaw retint une grimace.

« Vous vous sentez en forme ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous me le diriez si ce n'était pas le cas ?

\- Oui.

\- Je veux voir ce que vous valez vraiment comme chirurgien. Ils sont en manque d'effectifs. On m'a demandé de l'aide, j'ai obtenu l'autorisation d'organiser mon emploi du temps comme je l'entendais du moment que je prenais soin de votre équipe. Et puis… j'ai pensé à vous. Vous m'avez impressionnée mercredi dernier. Vous n'avez rien à faire, je me suis dit que vous pourriez être utile.

\- Je n'ai pas fini ma résidence.

\- Non ? Pourtant j'ai lu votre dossier docteur Green… Vous avez obtenu votre diplôme avec les félicitations de vos professeurs et leurs rapports sur vous sont élogieux… Vous étiez une étudiante brillante.

\- Ouais ?

\- Oui.

\- Okay.

\- Ça vous dérange de me seconder pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Non. »

.

 

Shaw enchaîna les journées, elle passait ses matinées et ses après-midis à l'hôpital, la plupart du temps en chirurgie. Éléonore Chakwass avait remarqué qu'elle n'aimait pas discuter avec ses patients, avec le personnel soignant. Shaw échangeait tant que les sujets concernaient l'aspect technique d'une opération, les diagnostics pré ou post-opératoires. Dès que la conversation partait vers d'autres horizons, elle ne s'y intéressait plus. Brown lui avait demandé de l'occuper, Chakwass avait consulté les dossiers de Shaw, pas ceux de Green comme elle l'avait fait croire à la jeune femme, ses vrais dossiers universitaires. Elle avait eu connaissance de son brillant parcours universitaire, de ses débuts en médecine. Le professeur Furlong avait laissé des appréciations très précises et élogieuses sur l'étudiante dont il avait été le tuteur. Il avait loué son enthousiasme, son intérêt pour la médecine, son sérieux, sa très grande dextérité, ses capacités exceptionnelles à élaborer des diagnostiques précis. Il n'avait émis qu'une réserve, il avait conseillé à la jeune fille alors âgée de vingt-et-un ans de fréquenter ses collègues, de se sociabiliser. Le professeur semblait l'avoir beaucoup appréciée. À travers ses dossiers et ses rapports, Chakwass découvrit qu'il aimait son étudiante et qu'il admirait ses qualités de médecin. Les rapports qui dataient de sa résidence la présentaient sous un jour nettement moins sympathique. Ses qualités pratiques n'avaient jamais été remises en question, mais les notes personnelles lui reprochaient son manque de chaleur humaine. Décrite comme introvertie à ses débuts, des soupçons plus graves commencèrent à émerger. Une note en rouge trois mois avant son renvoi, conseillait une évaluation psychologique, un nota bene évoquait une pathologie mentale.

« _Personnalité schizoïde suspectée._ »

Chakwass n'avait pas trouvé de traces d'une quelconque évaluation psychiatrique et elle doutait que Shaw ne s'en soit jamais faite proposer une. Son dossier ne portait pas la mention de renvoi, seulement d'un abandon d'études. Un mensonge.

.

 

Elle resta avec Shaw le premier jour. Le lundi matin, Chakwass vint la chercher dans la chambre de Root et l'emmena avec elle dans le bureau qu'on avait mis à leur disposition. Le chef de service vint les voir.

« Docteurs, je suis si heureux que vous soyez-là. Je vous connais Docteur, dit-il en s'adressant à Éléonore Chakwass. Et je vous suis vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir fait appel au docteur Green.

\- J'ai du temps, expliqua Chakwass. Et vous avez besoin de nous...

\- Docteur Green, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

\- Mmm.

\- Vos plannings ont été préparés. Docteur Chakwass voici le vôtre. Docteur Green, voici le vôtre. Vous serez peut-être sollicitée pour d'autres opérations si jamais il se présente une urgence, mais l'infirmière en chef vous tiendra informée. Je vous demande juste de rester joignables. Voici des téléphones, chaque membre du personnel qui peut être joint en urgence en possède un. Ils sont fournis par l'hôpital, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Je vous demanderais seulement de les avoir toujours sur vous, de ne pas les éteindre et de veillez à ce qu'ils restent chargés. Docteur Chakwass, vous avez déjà une assistante, Docteur Green je vais vous en désigner un ou une. Je vous l'enverrai en salle d'opération. Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail. »

Shaw examina les papiers qu'il lui avait donnés.

« Je ne vous seconde plus ? demanda-t-elle à Éléonore Chakwass.

\- On a besoin de vos compétences, je trouverai bien un jeune médecin ou une infirmière pour me seconder si j'en ai besoin...

\- Ouais.

\- Je vous laisse, bonne journée.

\- Ouais. »

Shaw avait une opération prévue à dix heures. Elle se fit chauffer de l'eau et se prépara un café instantané.

« Athéna...

\- J'ai donné carte blanche à Élisa Brown, Sameen. Si tu as des réclamations à formuler, tu t'adresses à elle.

\- Je n'en ai pas.

\- Tout est parfait alors ?

\- Ouais. »

Tout n'était pas parfait, mais Shaw avait de quoi s'occuper l'esprit la journée, et des combats pour se détendre le soir.

Le mercredi soir, elle passa dans sa chambre avant d'aller rejoindre Root. Elle se brossa les dents, se passa de la pommade sur ses hématomes et se coucha un instant sur son lit. Brown avait obtenu de Stefenson qu'elle disputât plusieurs combats quand elle venait. Au moins deux. Elle en avait disputé trois ce soir, et passé sept heures en chirurgie. Elle avait sauvé deux types, gagné deux combats, fini le troisième à égalité. Elle s'accorda une sieste. Elle irait manger après.

Shaw activait en s'endormant son horloge interne. En fermant les yeux, elle se programmait une sieste de vingt minutes et vingt minutes plus tard elle se réveillait. Elle ne s'était accordée aucune nuit depuis une semaine. Elle ne voulait pas dormir, pas si Root n'était pas là et pas ici. Elle travaillait en chirurgie depuis quatre jours, combattait depuis cinq. Son réveil interne tomba en panne et Athéna se garda bien de la réveiller. Shaw avait besoin de dormir, tant pis pour les cauchemars.

Ils reviendraient, Shaw devait réapprendre à vivre avec, elle découvrirait qu'ils n'étaient certainement pas plus terribles que ceux qui l'avait hantée depuis sa libération.

.

 

Root ouvrit les yeux et tourna immédiatement la tête vers Shaw. Vers son fauteuil. Vide.

« Aty, où est Sameen ?

\- Dans sa chambre, elle dort.

\- Ah euh...

\- Elle ne s'est pas réveillé de sa sieste. »

Root se leva.

« Root ?

\- Laisse tomber, j'en ai marre d'être considérée comme un handicapée, grogna Root mécontente. »

Elle se changea rapidement, elle ne voulait pas croiser un soldat en pyjama dans les couloirs. Elle râla de n'avoir que des tenues militaires à sa disposition.

« Tu es censée être un officier et tu es dans un hôpital militaire, Root.

\- Oui, ben j'en ai marre.

\- C'est pourtant pratique et confortable.

\- J'ai envie de...

\- De... ?

\- D'être moi.

\- Bientôt tu pourras l'être, sois un peu patiente.

\- Parce que tu trouves que je ne l'ai pas été ?

\- Si tu t'es montrée très sage, observa Athéna.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver en cellule, ou pire entravée dans mon lit comme une criminelle. Sameen est le pire garde-malade dont on puisse rêver.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais bien qu'elle joue au docteur ? »

Root fronça les sourcils, et puis se mit à sourire franchement.

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais pas comme ça.

\- J'avais compris. Tu vas où Root ?

\- À ton avis ? Elle me manque.

\- Tu peux y aller, il n'y a personne dans les couloirs. Root...

\- Mmm.

\- Samaritain...

\- Quoi ?! s'alarma Root. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Rien de spécial, ce que je voulais te dire c'est que... il est mesquin.

\- Tu peux préciser Aty ?

\- Les vidéos sur le téléphone de Jeremy Lambert, c'était seulement pour blesser Sameen. C'était méchant, bas et vil.

\- Et... ?

\- Il va publier des vidéos.

\- …

\- Des _sextapes_ , comme les appellent les internautes.

\- D'elle et de moi ?

\- Il y a des chances. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas déjà fait, ce qu'il attend.

\- Tu ne peux pas l'en empêcher ?

\- Je pourrais les chasser et les effacer, mais pas avant qu'elles ne soient publiées. J'aurais obligatoirement un temps de retard.

\- Sameen ne va pas apprécier.

\- C'est un coup bas, Root. Parle-lui-en. »

Root soupira.

« D'accord... Aty, reprit Root. Samaritain n'est pas seulement dangereux, c'est un pervers.

\- Je sais Root.

\- Il faut le détruire. Vite.

\- Va dormir pour l'instant, on discutera plus tard.

\- D'accord. »

.

Root s'introduisit sans bruit dans la chambre de Shaw. La lumière était allumée, Shaw dormait sur son lit en tee-shirt et en pantalon de treillis, pieds nus. Elle avait le visage marqué par des coups. Root retira ses chaussures et se coucha à côté d'elle. Shaw grommela dans son sommeil.

« Root...

\- Shhh, dors Sam.

\- Mmm. »

Shaw se tourna vers Root et lui passa un bras en travers de la taille. Root se rapprocha, Shaw mit sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle resserra son étreinte sur Root en grognant. Root savait qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment réveillée et qu'elle avait agi inconsciemment. Elle posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne et une main sur son épaule. Shaw sentait bon. L'odeur sucrée, qu'elle dégageait quand elle venait de faire un effort physique. Elle sentait aussi le shampoing, elle avait pris une douche à la salle de boxe, mais son odeur de transpiration persistait. Root adorait son odeur, elle la trouvait troublante, familière. Elle embrassa Shaw sur le crâne et se laissa lentement glisser vers le sommeil, jouissant du confort que lui offrait la proximité du corps de Shaw, de son odeur, de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, du rythme lent de sa respiration.

.

 

Le sommeil de Shaw s'allégea, elle bougea, protesta quand son mouvement lui sembla restreint, elle avait chaud et l'inconfort la réveilla. Elle grogna contrariée, elle était coincée contre le mur et... Et quoi ? Elle ouvrit les yeux. Et Root. Shaw jura silencieusement. Qu'est-ce que Root faisait là ? Quelle heure était-il ?

« Sam... murmura Root la voix ensommeillée. Arrête de bouger.

\- Root, râla Shaw. Qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Shhhh, fit Root en lui posant les doigts sur les lèvres. Ne jure pas.

\- Root...

\- Tu m'avais promis que je pourrais passer toute une nuit et toute une journée dans tes bras à te coller et ça fait une semaine que tu passes tes nuits dans cette saleté de fauteuil dans ma chambre. Tu n'es même pas venue ce soir.

\- Je me suis endormie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées ?

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- Aty, ne m'a rien dit.

\- Chakwass m'a demandé de l'aider.

\- Tu joues au docteur ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un jeu...

\- Et les bleus, ce sont tes patients mécontents ?

\- Non. C'est euh... Brown m'a inscrite pour des combats dans une salle de boxe.

\- Inscrite ?

\- Euh... oui, elle est censée être mon entraîneur.

\- Shaw... ? demanda Root inquiète.

\- C'est mon entraîneur, il y a des règles strictes et elle veille à ce que je ne les transgresse pas.

\- Oh...

\- Quoi oh ?

\- Rien, c'est bien... »

Root lui prit le menton et lui leva la tête vers elle.

« Tu vas bien Sameen ?

\- Oui, ça va. En fait, je n'ai plus trop le temps de m'appesantir sur ce qui ne va pas...

\- J'ai bien fait de libérer Élisa il y quatre mois...

\- Ouais, approuva Shaw. Et j'ai bien fait de ne pas la laisser crever au Kurdistan.

\- Mmm. »

Elles se turent un moment. Root sentit Shaw se tendre contre elle, tenter de bouger et souffler contre l'inconfort de la position.

« Sam ?

\- Je peux pas dormir, se plaignit Shaw. J'ai pas de place, je suis fatiguée, je dois être au bloc à six heures, si j'arrive avec une tête de déterrée, je vais me faire vider.

\- Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas quittée.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

\- Mais t'es débile ! Je ne suis pas un lapin.

\- Tu m'as manqué, embrasse-moi.

\- Root... essaya de la raisonner Shaw.

\- Je veux dormir avec toi... tu es tendue, je peux peut-être te détendre un peu... conclut Root d'un ton badin.

\- Non, Root, fit Shaw tout à coup l'esprit en alerte.

\- Oh si...

\- Tu...

\- Tu es médecin, tu connais mon corps mieux que personne, je suis sûre qu'il ne m'arrivera rien de fâcheux, sinon laisse-toi faire, ça me contentera amplement.

\- Root... »

Root lui ferma la bouche avec ses lèvres. La main sur l'épaule de Shaw descendit dans son dos et passa sous le tee-shirt. Shaw se cambra en gémissant.

« Je t'ai manqué, constata Root en souriant sur ses lèvres. »

Elle bascula Shaw sur le dos, remonta son tee-shirt. Shaw se tortilla et fit passer son tee-shirt et sa brassière par-dessus sa tête. Elle tira ensuite sur celui de Root et l'envoya rejoindre ses affaires par terre. Root s'allongea doucement sur Shaw. Le contact électrifia les deux jeunes femmes et elles gémirent l'une contre l'autre. Shaw sentit la tempête se déchaîner, son désir s'embraser. Elle se retrouva écartelée entre son envie de lui céder à corps perdu, à serrer Root dans ses bras, à la rouler sous elle, à parcourir son corps avec ses mains et ses lèvres, à se frotter contre elle, et la peur de lui faire du mal, de la heurter, physiquement, psychologiquement, elle ne savait plus.

Sentir la peau de Root contre la sienne, sa bouche explorer son cou, ses mains, la rendait dingue. Elle aurait dû se lever, mettre à terme à leurs désirs encore naissants. Mais Root se trouvait sur elle, Shaw savait qu'elle ne la laisserait pas lui échapper et que si Shaw voulait vraiment s'enfuir, elle serait obligée de recourir à la force, ce qui irait à l'encontre de ses intentions. Root poursuivait son chemin sur son cou. Ses lèvres, sa langue traçaient langoureusement et sûrement, leur voie vers sa poitrine. Un long gémissement appris à Root que Shaw ne l'arrêterait plus, elle sentit ses doigts s'enfoncer dans son dos, et quand sa caresse devint plus précise, des ongles commencèrent à la griffer.

Shaw avait perdu, Root l'avait emmenée trop loin. Elle prit conscience de son geste, si elle laissait ses mains sur Root elle ne pourrait pas les contrôler. Elle les retira brusquement et empoigna les barreaux de la tête de lit, remerciant l'armée de fournir encore ces ridicules lits à barreaux à son personnel. Root releva la tête, l'air interrogateur.

« Je... je ne veux... J'ai peur de... balbutia Shaw cherchant à expliquer son geste. »

Root l'embrassa doucement. C'était la seule chose que pouvait encore contrôler Shaw. Même au plus fort de leurs ébats, elles avaient toujours réussi à s'embrasser doucement. Le contraste entre passion et douceur, attention, chavirait leurs sens aussi bien à l'une qu'à l'autre et elles en usaient pour prolonger leur plaisir, comme d'une pause, d'un temps d'arrêt. Shaw adorait et Root en profitait. Root déshabilla Shaw et elle l'emporta doucement. Shaw haletait et gémissait sous ses caresses. Mais elle n'arrivait à se défaire d'un inconfortable sentiment : elle avait besoin d'échanger et elle se retrouvait seule.

« Viens, souffla Root. »

Shaw balbutia des phrases incohérentes et serra de toutes ses forces les barreaux du lit entre ses mains. Soudain, Root se leva. Shaw se sentit encore plus abandonnée et se tendit.

« Je suis là... murmura Root en revenant s'allonger sur elle. »

Elle s'était déshabillée. Elle avait aussi repéré le malaise dont souffrait Shaw. Malaise que Root n'avait aucun mal à identifier. Elle en connaissait la cause. Shaw l'avait déjà ressenti et n'avait pas cherché à le dissimuler. Elle en avait aussi avoué la raison à Root. Et comme ce malaise s'était pour la première fois exprimé au cours d'une simulation que Root avait vécue, la jeune femme savait exactement ce que ressentait Shaw les mains refermées sur les barreaux, abandonnée aux désirs de Root, dans l'incapacité d'y répondre. Root la comprenait aussi parce qu'elle partageait les mêmes aspirations que Shaw, parce qu'elle aimait ce désir chez Shaw de partager, d'échanger. Shaw lui avait appris à être deux quand elles faisaient l'amour, à dialoguer, à se rejoindre à mi-chemin entre leurs deux mondes, à s'inviter l'une chez l'autre, à s'ouvrir, à se faire confiance. À se donner et à recevoir.

Root n'avait jamais expérimenté cela avant Shaw. Pour elle, le sexe était affaire de manipulation, qu'elle y trouvât du plaisir ou pas. Root bénéficiait d'un corps complaisant, il s'éveillait aux désirs de ses partenaires facilement, même si son esprit ne suivait pas. Eux n'y voyaient que du feu, ils pensaient toujours qu'elle les désirait et qu'ils lui donnaient du plaisir. C'était parfois vrai, ou à moitié vrai. Mais elle avait le plus souvent couché plus par intérêt que par réel désir. Rien de désagréable dans tout cela, Root n'avait jamais couché avec quelqu'un qui la dégoûtait, avec qui elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de le faire. À part cela, elle pouvait coucher avec n'importe qui si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Elle ne trouvait pas cela désagréable, ni très excitant non plus. Coder ou tirer l'était nettement plus quand l'enjeu en valait la peine.

Shaw... lui avait ouvert d'autres perspectives. Être avec Shaw, c'était vivre intensément, Shaw dans un lit, c'était... houa ! Intense. Root ne pensait même pas qu'on puisse ressentir ce que Shaw ressentait quand elle lui faisait l'amour. Root s'aimait bien, mais après avoir incarné Shaw, elle s'aimait plus encore, tant pis pour le côté narcissique de la chose. Quant à être Root... et se retrouver dans un lit avec Shaw. C'était... deux fois houa ! Deux fois plus intense. D'autant plus si on savait comment Shaw vivait le moment.

« Lâche les barreaux Sameen... »

Shaw s'y accrocha encore plus fermement.

« Je te promets que je te le dirais si tu me fais mal. »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Shaw.

« Ne me laisse pas seule Sameen, je veux être avec toi. »

Le même besoin. Le même sentiment. Le même désir de partage. Shaw lâcha lentement les barreaux. Root se baissa pour l'embrasser. Ensuite, contrairement à Shaw, elle ne prit pas trop précautions avec elle. Root ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit, elle se montra aussi plus rugueuse qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude au cours de leurs ébats, espérant palier à la retenue dont Shaw faisait preuve. Elle la laisserait pantelante de plaisir, pas de désirs inassouvis.

Quant à Root, elle n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose pour partir. Sentir Shaw nue sous elle, son corps se recouvrir de transpiration, entendre ses longs gémissements, ses râles de plaisir, s'enivrer de son odeur, de son désir si clairement exposé, la surprendre attentive, protectrice, attentionnée, écartelée entre son désir et ses inquiétudes, suffisait à la projeter dans une tempête d'émotions, à franchir des crêtes écumantes et à les dévaler sans retenu. À chuter dans le vide, pour se retrouver à chaque fois au creux de l'épaule chaude et douce de Shaw. Elle finit sans pouvoir bouger, imprimant juste un léger mouvement qui envoya Shaw basculer une dernière fois. Tendue à se rompre, Shaw se relâcha bientôt. Petit à petit. En silence.

« Je peux rester sur toi ? demanda Root à moitié endormie. »

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Shaw dormait déjà et un léger vrombissement résonnait à l'oreille sur laquelle Root reposait.

.

 

Quand elle se réveilla le matin, elle se trouvait seule dans le lit.

« Aty, il est quelle heure ?

\- Neuf heures dix-huit. »

Root se sentait percluse. Elle s'enroula dans les draps et plongea son nez dans le matelas. L'odeur de Shaw y persistait. Mêlée à la sienne. C'était troublant. Elle repensa à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer et céda à son trouble.

Quand elle se retourna à demi-satisfaite, elle découvrit un thermos et deux pommes posées sur la table de chevet. Shaw. Elle sourit et s'assit. Shaw lui avait préparé du thé. Du thé vert. Root s'en servit deux tasses. Puis elle se leva et passa à la salle de bain. Une serviette propre et pliée bien en vue sur la cuvette fermée des toilettes l'attendait. Sa journée commençait vraiment très bien. Elle hésita à rester en ressortant de la salle de bain, elle prit une pomme et mordit dedans. Le jus lui inonda agréablement la bouche. Shaw n'apprécierait pas de la retrouver chez elle quand elle rentrerait. Root attrapa le thermos et glissa la deuxième pomme dans la poche plaquée de son pantalon de treillis. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être seule. Elle se sentait bien. Maria n'était pas revenue la voir depuis vendredi. Il fallait qu'elles discutent. Root inspecta la pièce du regard en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas fouiller dans les affaires de Shaw.

« Tu cherches ton ordinateur ?

\- Oui.

\- Au-dessus de l'armoire.

\- Il y a des caméras ici ?

\- Sameen en a installé une pour moi, pour que je puisse la voir. »

Root tira une chaise et trouva son ordinateur soigneusement rangé dans une housse sur l'armoire.

Il était temps de se mettre au travail. De préparer le terrain aussi. Maria et Shaw avaient tendance à se rentrer dedans. Root les jugeait stupides et infantiles, touchantes aussi, la rencontre entre une extravertie et une introvertie, leur attachement réciproque inattendu, les avait menées en terrain inconnu et elles tâtonnaient chacune de leur côté pour s'accorder harmonieusement ensemble. Une attitude peu familière aux deux jeunes femmes. Shaw ne faisait que rarement des efforts avec les gens et Alvarez habituée à toujours trouver comment mettre les gens à l'aise quand elle le désirait, s'était heurtée à un mur face à Shaw. Shaw pour une fois cherchait à faire un effort et Maria pour une fois devait en faire. Leurs efforts étaient touchants, même si des étincelles naissaient de leurs tentatives ratées.

Root voulait savoir dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait la jeune Mexicaine, ce qu'elle était prête à faire, ce dont elle avait besoin, savoir si la jeune femme se remettait de son affrontement avec l'Imitateur, avec Shaw.

Elle voulait évaluer l'état psychique de la jeune juge. Il était temps de clore le dossier du « _Chirurgien de la mort_ ». Définitivement.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

UNAM, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México _:_ Fondée initialement en 1551, L'UNAM est l'une des plus grandes universités des Amériques.

Le film qui a inspiré Stefenson pour le « _Quinze à la suite_ » :

**Naked Weapon** , film hong-kongais (2007) réalisé par Siu-Tung Ching, avec Maggie Q, Anya, Jewel Lee et Daniel Wu.

_Naked Weapon_ est un film culte pour les amateur de « _Girls and Guns_ ». La scène de la sélection (située à la fin du premier tiers du film) qui oppose les jeunes filles les unes aux autres est particulièrement réussie. La chorégraphie des combats, l'utilisations des armes (sabre, épée, chaînes, masses d'arme...) en font une scène de référence dans les films d'action HK.


	36. Anelosimus eximius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **TaTchou**  pour ses relectures et ses suggestions._

* * *

 

 

 

Sanders regardait son téléphone comme si l'appareil venait tout à coup de lui être donné par une extra-terrestre venue d'une galaxie lointaine pour qu'elle pût communiquer avec l'éparque d'une nation auprès de laquelle, la plus développée des nations terrestres n'aurait été qu'une tribu réunissant une dizaine de foyers à l'âge de pierre.

« Hé Sanders, ton mec vient de te larguer ? ricana son coéquipier installé au bureau en face du sien.

\- T'es vraiment d'un drôle Stowe...

\- T'as la tronche d'une gonzesse qui vient de découvrir que son mec couchait avec sa meilleure amie !

\- Sanders regrette son gros plein de soupe amateur de gloire ! lâcha Tucker en passant. »

Sanders ne répondit pas. Un jour, elle lui casserait la gueule à ce con. Le départ «  _en vacances_  » de Fusco l'avait desservie. Avant l'arrivée du New-Yorkais, elle avait réussi à se forger une place au sein de la brigade, même si son partenaire d'alors, Elliott Tucker, était un sale macho. Un abruti qu'elle détestait. Sa nomination à la criminelle après être sortie major de sa promotion avait éveillé quelques jalousies, mais Sanders s'était forgée une âme solide et tranchante sur laquelle glissait le mépris des imbéciles. Elle était née ici.

L'arrivée du Lieutenant Fusco, ses quelques semaines passées à faire équipe avec lui l'avaient confortée dans sa volonté de demander, dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, sa mutation ailleurs. Elle rêvait de travailler dans une grande ville. Seattle, Détroit, Baltimore, Dallas, la Nouvelle Orléans, Boston, New-York, Chicago, peut importait vraiment. Elle adorait l'Alaska. Elle l'adorait pour sa nature, ses hivers rudes, ses été brûlants, sa faune riche, ses montagnes. La nature lui manquerait certainement en ville, mais Sanders adorait son travail et elle considérait que professionnellement, Anchorage s'apparentait à un placard.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Stowe... Un lourdingue. Pourquoi le Capitaine ne l'avait pas mise en binôme avec Mike ou Will ? Même Chase eût été mieux que cet abruti. Elle s'était plainte auprès du Capitaine. Il s'était excusé.

« L'histoire avec Fusco vous a donné mauvaise réputation Lieutenant, lui expliqua-t-il sans acrimonie.

\- Et Stowe n'a pas protesté quand vous lui avez proposé de faire équipe avec moi ?

\- Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Il est sur le fil.

\- Merci de me l'avoir refilé...

\- Je comptais sur vous pour le tenir à l'œil.

\- Pff...

\- Demandez votre mutation, lui avait suggéré le Capitaine.

\- Maintenant ? Je n'ai aucune chance, je risque juste de me retrouver à la judiciaire.

\- Ou à la circulation...

\- Vous voulez rire ?

\- J'ai bloqué des rapports Sanders, de très mauvais rapports. Ne faites pas de vagues, ne vous faites pas remarquer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Sanders, mais quelqu'un vous en veut. »

Mouais, pas de vagues. Sanders s'était donc écrasée et supportait la grossièreté de son coéquipier stoïquement. Elle se détendait le week-end. Elle les passait chez ses parents ou elle partait seule en randonnée sans leur en parler. Ce n'était pas prudent, elle le savait très bien et ils seraient furieux contre elle, s'ils l'apprenaient, mais elle n'en avait cure.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant ? Partir avec Stowe ? Pas pour une affaire de cette importance décida-t-elle. Le cas lui appartenait à elle et... à Lionel Fusco. Elle faisait encore assez de cauchemars pour être tentée d'abandonner, d'ignorer l'appel qu'elle venait de recevoir, mais le lieutenant Fusco l'avait soutenue, il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle et surtout, Sanders avait remarqué que cette histoire semblait particulièrement le toucher. Elle avait souvent pensé à sa réaction quand il avait découvert l'identité du meurtrier, quand il avait su que celui-ci n'en était pas à son premier meurtre. Qui il était. Qui elle était. Sanders avait un moment soupçonné son partenaire de connaître Sameen Shaw, de l'avoir déjà croisée. Mais dans quelles circonstances ? Rien ne liait le flic de New-York au  _Chirurgien de la Mort_. Ni leur âge, ni leurs parcours professionnels, ni leurs centres d'intérêts. Rien.

L'enquête à Vancouver piétinait. Aucunes nouvelles données n'avaient été récoltées. D'ailleurs l'enquête avait seulement confirmé, comme sur tous les autres lieux où le  _Chirurgien de la mort_  avait opéré, que Sameen Shaw était bien l'auteur des faits. Elle regarda son téléphone. Elle se leva brusquement s'attirant le regard suspicieux de son coéquipier et alla frapper à la porte de verre qui donnait accès au bureau de son Capitaine.

 

* * *

 

« Lionel, pourquoi il ne faut pas faire de bruit ? »

Fusco pêchait sur les bords du lac, il venait de lancer sa ligne quand Alma suivie de Genrika, était arrivée en courant et en riant. Elle s'était jetée sur le dos de Fusco, en lui demandant de la protéger. Genrika jouait au monstre ou au zombi. Pour une fois Lee ne la suivait pas. Alma avait poussé des cris stridents. Fusco avait râlé et les deux filles s'étaient calmées et s'étaient sagement assises, Alma à côté de lui, Genrika à côté d'Alma. A peine s'était-elle assise que la petite fille avait commencé à babiller. Fusco lui avait imposé le silence, du moins il avait essayé, avant qu'Alma ne lui demandât pourquoi.

« Ça fait peur aux poissons, lui expliqua-t-il.

\- Mais ils n'entendent pas, ils sont dans l'eau.

\- Ils sentent les vibrations.

\- Les vibrations ?

\- Mets ta main sur ta gorge Alma. »

L'enfant s'exécuta.

« Parle maintenant.

\- Je dis quoi ?

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Me llamo Mekaro.

\- Tu sens sur ta main ?

\- Mmm, acquiesça la petite fille en hochant gravement la tête. C'est ça les vibrations ?

\- Oui.

\- Alma, c'est quoi ce nom ? demanda Genrika qui s'était mise à l'espagnol.

\- Mon nom mebênkôkre, j'appartiens au Peuple de l'eau. J'ai même une sœur.

\- Japuti ?

\- Oui, répondit la petite, radieuse que Genrika se montrât une aussi bonne auditrice. Il fait chaud Zjen, je veux me baigner.

\- Okay, acquiesça Genrika sans bouger pour autant.

\- Pff, souffla Fusco. Je peux dire adieu à ma pêche.

\- Fais semblant Lionel... l'accusa Genrika. Ce que tu aimes, c'est rester à ne rien à faire, la pêche c'est juste une excuse !

\- Gen ! protesta Fusco. J'aime le silence, le calme, j'ai toujours vécu à New-York, la ville est bruyante, j'entends des types jurer presque toute la journée quand je suis là-bas. Me retrouver avec une canne à pêche sur le bord d'une rivière ou d'un lac, voir la lumière danser dans les frondaisons, le chant des oiseaux, le bruit de l'eau qui coule... Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait du bien. »

Genrika devint tout à coup sérieuse, elle posa son menton sur ses genoux relevés.

« J'aimais bien la maison de mon grand-père. Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien, mais nous habitions à la campagne, dans une vieille datcha ou un truc du genre. C'était calme. À New-York, j'ai eu du mal à m'habituer à vivre dans un immeuble. C'était sale, bruyant, sombre, les gens... Je sais pas. Mais le pire, ça a été quand Dedouchka est mort... avec mon cousin. Au début, j'ai cru que j'étais retournée à l'orphelinat. La violence, la drogue... Quand Monsieur Finch m'a inscrite à l'école, et plus encore quand je suis partie à la Middlesex à Concord, j'ai... c'était comme si tout à coup, je pouvais respirer librement. Je me sentais juste un peu...

\- Un peu seule ? demanda gentiment Fusco.

\- Oui. »

Lionel par-dessus la tête d'Alma, passa un bras autour des épaules de Genrika et la serra contre lui. Genrika était une enfant espiègle et pleine de vie. Elle ne faisait jamais d'histoires, jamais de caprices, elle se montrait indépendante et très mûre pour son âge, parfois bien plus que ne l'était Lee pourtant de trois ans son aîné. Elle avait eu une vie difficile et Fusco n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire d'orphelinat. Elle ne s'était pas laissée entraînée comme elle aurait pu l'être dans la violence, la drogue ou la petite délinquance. Il avait un peu de mal à l'imaginer vivre dans les milieux qui avaient été les siens. Elle semblait si innocente. Il trouvait d'ailleurs curieux qu'elle fût si attachée à Shaw. Elles se ressemblaient si peu.

« Lionel, tu crois que Shaw rentrera bientôt ? »

Lionel grimaça.

« Je ne sais pas petit écureuil, je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis qu'elle nous a envoyé Alma.

\- Sam reviendra avec Maman, affirma Alma. Et Maman m'a dit qu'elle rentrait bientôt. »

La confiance aveugle que manifestait Alma envers la parole de sa mère... Genrika ne connaissait pas Maria Alvarez, mais Alma lui avait beaucoup parlé d'elle et elle, quand la jeune femme contactait sa fille, et que Genrika avait été présente, elle avait ressenti un petit pincement au cœur. Elle trouvait la mère d'Alma attentionnée. Elle écoutait sa fille, lui posait les bonnes questions. Genrika vit surtout qu'Alma ne mettait jamais en doute l'amour de sa mère. Sa confiance, dans l'affection que sa mère éprouvait pour elle, était absolue et Genrika savait que Maria Alvarez veillait à ce que sa fille se sentît en sécurité, à ce qu'Alma ne doutât jamais de son amour pour elle. Elle comprenait le besoin que sa fille avait de se sentir aimée et elle répondait à ce besoin.

Genrika les imaginait très bien ensemble. Parfois, quand Alma lui parlait de sa mère ou l'évoquait au détour d'une phrase, un profond sentiment de solitude envahissait la jeune adolescente. Lionel était gentil, Lee était un bon copain, mais... Il y avait Root aussi. Genrika l'aimait bien, mais Root semblait parfois vivre dans un autre monde. Elle s'avérait très secrète. Genrika peinait à étoffer le dossier la concernant. Elle n'avait pas de passé, les moteurs de recherche ne la connaissaient pas et Lee qui connaissait Shaw depuis longtemps, ne l'avait jamais rencontrée avant d'arriver au lac de la Prune.

Elle avait posé des questions à Lionel et à John. Lionel la voyait comme une femme fantasque, dangereuse et sexy. Comme un génie qui naviguait dans des sphères inaccessibles au commun des mortels et il lui avoua qu'il ne savait pas vraiment qui elle était. John ne lui avait rien raconté. Il avait regardé Genrika en fronçant les sourcils, l'air de penser que moins il en dirait sur Root mieux ce serait. Genrika avait essayé de le coincer et avait réussi à savoir qu'il la respectait, et qu'il la considérait comme quelqu'un de déterminé et de loyal. Qu'elle était imprévisible et qu'il avait mis du temps à lui faire confiance.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Il est difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pense.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Je lui fais confiance, répondit-il laconiquement. »

John n'était pas vraiment un grand bavard.

Les notes de Genrika n'avaient pratiquement été alimentées que par ses propres observations. Root était un génie de l'informatique, elle tirait bien à l'arc, elle possédait d'indéniables compétences en cuisine, elle parlait très bien le Russe, elle ne connaissait rien au milieu scolaire et Genrika se demandait même si elle avait suivi des études. Elle était attentionnée, elle piratait n'importe quoi sans vergogne, elle était drôle, elle savait écouter et observer les gens, et elle les comprenait. Quand elle arrivait dans un endroit, tout semblait plus gai, elle apportait la joie dans son sillage. Genrika avait été touchée par sa douceur. Elle avait cette façon de sourire, de poser la main sur un bras ou une épaule, cette capacité à apporter du réconfort, de la tendresse. Même Shaw y était sensible. Mais ses colères pouvaient s'avérer redoutables. Genrika ne les avait vues s'exercer que sur Shaw et même si Shaw l'avait cherché, la jeune fille n'avait pu s'empêcher de la plaindre. Root paraissait frêle, elle combattait pourtant contre Shaw sans flancher et elle était même arrivée à avoir le dessus sur elle dans l'eau.

Elle était aussi capable de trucs incroyables, elle aimait Shaw, elle pouvait affronter sa colère, la mort, les coups, n'importe quoi par amour pour elle. Genrika s'était étonnée de les trouver si proches, si complices parfois. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé Shaw faire la cuisine épaule contre épaule avec quelqu'un. Root n'éprouvait aucun doute envers Shaw, elle lui faisait confiance et elle ne doutait jamais de son affection. Comment était-ce possible ? Shaw ne se comportait pourtant pas radicalement différemment avec Root qu'avec les autres, qu'avec elle.

Et elle, Genrika... Elle avait tant peur de ne rien représenter pour Shaw, d'être juste une mission. Elle avait peur, que Shaw repartît, qu'elle la laissât une fois encore tomber, Genrika avait peur de se retrouver seule. Elle avait apprécié les efforts de Root pour la rassurer, ses intercessions auprès de Shaw, mais Root ne pouvait pas forcer Shaw à rester auprès de Genrika, en avait-elle seulement l'envie ?

Fusco s'émut de la tristesse de la jeune fille. Elle se trouvait à un âge où les enfants, sans toujours l'exprimer, expérimentaient de nouvelles libertés, aspiraient à de grandes idées, s'enthousiasmaient, vénéraient des idoles, cherchaient des modèles à copier, des guides à suivre. Ils couraient d'un endroit à l'autre, se révoltaient contre l'autorité parentale, testaient leur indépendance. Mais Genrika était libre de tous liens familiaux, elle n'avait aucune autorité à laquelle se heurter. Seule Shaw lui avait dicté des règles à respecter. Genrika les avait religieusement suivies même si parfois elle avait râlé contre la rigidité de celles-ci.

Lee avait souffert de la démission de sa mère, de son père. Fusco s'était aperçu avant que ce ne fût trop tard que son fils, même après une crise, revenait toujours vers lui, qu'il réintégrait la minuscule cellule familiale qu'il formait avec son père, avec soulagement. Qu'il l'aimait et avait désespérément besoin de savoir que son père le protégeait, qu'il était là pour lui et qu'il l'aimait.

Genrika attendait cela de Shaw, et Shaw... était Shaw.

Fusco se demanda quelle sorte de mère avait été Khetareh Deghati. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa fille, les imaginer échanger un câlin fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Fusco.

« Gen ! Alma ! cria soudain Lee de la terrasse. Le petit-déj est prêt ! »

Alma sauta sur ses pieds et partit en courant, elle parcourut dix mètres, se retourna et revint vers Genrika.

« Viens Zhen ! fit-elle en la tirant par la main. »

Genrika la suivit en souriant. Fusco les suivit. À mi-chemin de la maison, son téléphone sonna. Sanders.

Il l'avait appelée quelques fois pour prendre de ses nouvelles et elle lui téléphonait parfois pour lui demander des conseils.

« Crazy Squirrel ?

\- Lieutenant, vous reprenez du service ! lui annonça joyeusement Sanders.

\- Crazy... dit lentement Fusco. Tu comprends d'où te vient ce surnom ?

\- Lionel, je veux que tu sois avec moi, on va boucler cette affaire ! Tous les deux !

\- Éli, tu peux m'expliquer de quoi tu parles ?

\- Le  _Chirurgien de la mort_ , Lionel. On va l'arrêter !

\- Quoi ? fit Lionel en se figeant. Tu sais où es Sameen Shaw ?!

\- On m'a donné rendez-vous. Elle a été attrapée par des agents de sécurité.

\- Des Russes ? demanda Fusco d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui... comment tu sais ça ?

\- Le Chirurgien a tué trois Russes, ils étaient employés par une petite agence de sécurité.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ils m'ont contactée et ils m'attendent pour me la livrer.

\- Comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas un piège Éli ? Et pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi moi ?

\- Ils travaillaient pour une femme, Maria Alvarez. C'est un membre de la Commission Interaméricaine des Droits de l'Homme, elle a disparu à la mi-juin dans la jungle au Brésil avec sa fille et son assistant. Son assistant a été retrouvé, mais il souffre d'amnésie. Il ne se rappelle rien. Sameen Shaw a voulu tuer Maria Alvarez, ses agents l'ont sauvée et ils ont réussi à capturer Sameen Shaw. Ils se méfient de la Police, ils m'ont dit que Shaw avait des complices au sein de la police et des agences fédérales. Ils ont effectué des recherches et sont tombés sur nous à cause d'Éphrem Cohen. Le Capitaine m'a refilé Stowe comme partenaire. Je ne veux pas faire équipe avec lui. Je suis allée en parler au Capitaine. Je le lui ai dit que j'avais des informations sur le  _Chirurgien de la Mort_ , une piste sûre, mais que je voulais la suivre avec toi. Il m'a mise en garde, l'affaire est suivie par le FBI, mais je lui ai fait briller l'espoir de la gloire que ce serait pour notre unité de résoudre cette affaire, les promotions assurées. Il m'a donné carte blanche et un ordre de mission qui nous permet d'opérer sur tout le territoire. Il a signé ta réintégration, ou plutôt l'ordre qui met fin à tes vacances. T'es où Lionel ?

\- Dans le Dakota.

\- Je croyais que tu étais dans le Minnesota ? s'étonna Sanders.

\- J'ai pris l'avion.

\- Fais tes bagages, on se retrouve à Charleston demain.

\- Charleston en Virginie ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment veux-tu que j'arrive demain en Virginie ? Je n'ai même pas de billets.

\- Après-demain, concéda Sanders. Ils nous attendent de toute façon. Téléphone-moi quand tu as ton billet, je viendrais t'attendre à l'aéroport si j'arrive avant toi.

\- Tu es où Éli ?

\- Chez moi. Je prépare mes bagages, mon vol est à 20h55, j'arrive demain matin à Charleston à 6h30. T'as emporté ton badge et ton arme avec toi j'espère ?

\- Oui.

\- Je pars cet après-midi.

\- Éli, tu as parlé à quelqu'un de cette histoire ?

\- Non, seulement à toi et au Capitaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ?

\- Rien. Juste que j'avais une piste sûre, je ne lui ai parlé ni des Russes, ni de Maria Alvarez.

\- Tu lui donné ta destination ?

\- Non.

\- Sanders, une fois à Charleston, tu prends une chambre et tu m'attends, tu ne contactes pas les Russes, tu ne bouges pas.

\- D'accord.

\- C'est un ordre Sanders.

\- Okay, chef, je ne bougerai pas.

\- Je te rappelle quand j'ai mon billet. »

Fusco ne remonta pas à la villa. Il redescendit sur les berges du lac. Reese n'était même pas là. Genrika et Alma étaient venues passer quelques jours chez eux.

Les Russes les avaient trahis.

Sameen. Il ne supporterait jamais de la voir tomber. Pas Sameen, pas comme ça. Comment cela avait pu arriver ? Il se sentait vide. Il pensa à Root, à Reese, à Genrika qui l'aimait tant, à Lee ce grand dadais qui en était à moitié amoureux. Comment allait-il leur expliquer ?

IL sortit le téléphone dont il ne séparait jamais depuis que Root le lui avait configuré et composa le numéro de la jeune femme.

« Lionel ?

\- Root... fit-il d'une voix éteinte.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

 

* * *

 

Il les avait retrouvés et depuis, il tournait des simulations. Qui avait-il retrouvé ? Le Chirurgien ? Le Chirurgien était mort, tué par cet imbécile, ce traître de Jeremy Lambert. Et qui avait retrouvé le soi-disant Chirurgien ? Comment ?

Il examina les données en sa possession.

Sameen Shaw, Maria Alvarez et Samantha Groves étaient toutes les trois vivantes. Les Russes avaient été identifiés par les agents qui se trouvaient à Chihuahua. Ils avaient usurpé l'identité des agents qu'il avait envoyés au Brésil et c'était eux qui avaient livré Maria Alvarez à Lambert à Chihuahua. Son disciple avait commencé son rituel sur la jeune femme avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée de Samantha Groves accompagnée d'Anna Zverev.

Un désastre. Un piège auquel rien ne manquait, pas même l'appât.

Maria Alvarez ne connaissait pourtant pas les deux jeunes femmes. Erin Wilson et Samia Stanton, les deux journalistes engagées par le  _National Geographic_. Il avait eu raison, c'était bien Sameen Shaw et Samantha Groves les trois jeunes femmes s'étaient donc rencontrées dans la jungle. Mais comment une ancienne juge, une ancienne députée mexicaine, un membre de la Commission Interaméricaines des Droits de l'Homme, mère d'une enfant de deux ans avait-elle pu accepter de servir d'appât pour attraper un assassin et aider deux psychopathes dont l'une était recherchée par Interpol ? Des femmes qu'elle connaissait au grand maximum depuis quinze jours ?

Les calculs de probabilités pour qu'un tel scénario se réalisât ne dépassaient pas les 8,06%.

Sameen Shaw, ce virus associé à Samantha Groves, à La Machine, avait convaincu Maria Alvarez de faire équipe avec elles. Que savait Maria Alvarez ? Quelles informations lui avaient été données pour que la jeune juge s'allie avec deux criminelles ? Maria Alvarez était censée être un simple outil, un pion à écraser, une nouvelle épine à enfoncer profondément, non pas dans le pied, mais dans le cœur de Sameen Shaw. Un pion qui n'était pas censé savoir à quelle cause il avait été sacrifié, ni pourquoi. Un pion sans couleur, sans forme. Mais la Mexicaine avait rencontré Sameen Shaw et Samantha Groves, qui sait peut-être même La Machine, et maintenant elle s'était drapée aux couleurs de leurs pièces. Les noires.

Le couple, le trio, avaient éliminé l'équipe de Ballart et la probabilité pour qu'il restât un survivant s'élevait à 0,35%. Elles avaient transformé l'hôtel Casa Grande en champ de ruines et celui-ci ne rouvrirait pas ses portes avant longtemps.

Pourtant, la partie mal engagée par le Chirurgien et Lambert avait un moment tourné à leur avantage quand il avait réussi à contourner les défenses mises en place par La Machine au Casa Grande et envoyé une équipe récupérer Maria Alvarez, son disciple et Lambert. Qu'ils avaient mis la main sur Samantha Groves. Mais encore une fois, tout avait tourné au désastre. Gabriel Hayward était mort et les trois femmes comme les Russes lui avaient échappé. Il avait pu suivre l'hélicoptère de la Marine mexicaine jusqu'à l'aéroport de Houston, mais il avait ensuite perdu leurs traces et il n'avait pas réussi à enfoncer les pare-feux et les protections édifiés autour d'eux par La Machine.

Douze jours de vaines recherches.

Pour faire sortir Maria Alvarez, il avait pensé s'en prendre à la famille de la jeune femme ou à celle de son assistant Juan Ibanez, ou pourquoi pas à son amant à Altamira, Miguel Bridegas. De tous les éliminer. La Mexicaine apprendrait à ses dépens ce qu'il en coûtait de s'allier avec Sameen Shaw et Samantha Groves, de le défier. Il commença à prendre des dispositions, mais il s'aperçut que la disparition officielle de Maria Alvarez dans la jungle n'était pas passé inaperçue et avait déclenché de nombreuses réactions.

La jeune femme se trouvait en mission officielle quand elle s'était rendue à Altamira. C'était une personnalité. Les journaux brésiliens, mexicains et même américains, lui avaient consacré de longs articles. La  _Chronica de Hoy_  avait publié un dossier qui présentait son travail à La Commission Interaméricaine des Droits de l'Homme et expliquait dans les détails l'enquête qu'elle menait sur le barrage d'Altamira. Le  _Diaro de Chihuahua_  avait retracé la carrière de la jeune femme et la présentait comme l'une des personnalités les plus influentes du Mexique. Le gouvernement mexicain s'était saisi de l'affaire et avait contacté le gouvernement brésilien. Le président mexicain, Enrike Peña Neto avait personnellement téléphoné à son homologue brésilienne Dilma Roussef. Emilio Álvarez Icaza Longoria, le secrétaire général de la Commission Interaméricaine des droits de l'Homme, avait lancé des appels auprès des autorités fédérales brésiliennes, mexicaines et américaines. Il avait contacté tous les pays Sud-Américains, pour retrouver la jeune femme. L'affaire avait pris une dimension internationale.

On soupçonna les Cartels que la jeune femme avait combattus quand elle résidait au Mexique, les Compagnies d'exploitation minière ou forestière qui opéraient dans la région d'Altamira. Et puis, on commença à parler de mercenaires. À Altamira, mais aussi dans la jungle, des rumeurs couraient que des mercenaires avaient attaqué un village Kayapo et que ce village accueillait non seulement Maria Alvarez, sa fille et son assistant, mais aussi des journalistes américaines sous-contrat avec le _National Géographic_. La revue fut contactée et son rédacteur en chef confirma la présence de deux journalistes indépendantes dans la région. Les journalistes réalisaient un reportage qui serait publié dans le numéro du mois d'août.

On s'informa. Oui, la revue avait bien reçu le reportage. Un dossier très complet et très intéressant. Une partie s'intéressait à la richesse de la faune et de la flore présentes dans la forêt, à leur intérêt écologique, mais surtout pharmacologique. Samia Stenton avait une formation de spécialiste en médecine tropicale et son dossier était détaillé et passionnant. La deuxième partie présentait les enjeux politiques, économiques et juridiques qui se jouaient actuellement dans la jungle. Elle dénonçait les malversations et la violation aussi bien des lois fédérales brésiliennes que des lois internationales. L'article démontrait les conséquences planétaires qu'entraîneraient l'acceptation de tels procédés. Les deux parties pouvaient sembler n'avoir aucun rapport entre elles, mais les deux journalistes avaient réussi à créer un dossier cohérent, un brûlot extrêmement bien documenté et très bien argumenté. C'était un plaidoyer brillant au service de l'écologie, de la santé et de la justice. Le genre de dossier qui se retrouverait cité dans des thèses de droits, de médecine, d'écologie ou d'économie. Le style d'écriture était clair et accessible, sans jamais céder à la facilité. Le genre d'article qui remportait des prix et que le  _National Geographic_  était fier de publier.

On demanda si les journalistes mentionnaient Maria Alvarez. La réponse s'avéra positive. Les deux journalistes l'avaient rencontrée dans un village Mebêngôkre et s'étaient jointes à elle lors d'une expédition. Elles louaient son travail et l'implication de son organisation, mais aussi ceux de l'OIT et de son représentant en mission à Altamira, Manuel Bridegas.

Le  _National Geographic_  promettait aussi des révélations explosives. Les autorités leur demandèrent de quelles natures elles seraient. La revue refusa tout d'abord de répondre, mais évoqua ensuite des attaques inventées de toutes pièces par une compagnie d'exploitation forestière et surtout l'attaque réelle d'un village par un groupe de mercenaires à la solde d'une organisation étatique étrangère.

La revue laissa filtrer beaucoup d'informations, mais affirma ne pas savoir où se trouvaient les deux journalistes.

Samaritain renonça à l'idée de s'en prendre à Juan Ibanez et à Manuel Bridegas. À Chihuahua des informateurs affirmèrent avoir été prévenus que Maria Alvarez s'y trouvait le 6 juillet, jour noir s'il en était pour la ville qui avait été victime dans la même journée, d'une panne géante d'électricité, d'un attentat à la voiture piégée et d'une fusillade meurtrière qui avait presque entièrement détruit un grand hôtel de la ville et fait des dizaines de victimes. La police avait trouvé parmi elles des membres reconnus des Cartels de Juarez et de Silanoa, ainsi que beaucoup d'étrangers. On rapprocha la disparition de Maria Alvarez au Brésil de sa réapparition supposée au Mexique.

Gabriel Hayward avait été identifié et son corps rapatrié aux États-Unis. Une enquête avait été ouverte. L'armée mexicaine avait parlé d'un camion accidenté le long de l'autoroute 45, de torture, d'hélicoptères de combat, de mercenaires et d'évacuation de blessés sur les États-Unis.

Samaritain avait dû travailler à effacer les traces qui le reliaient aux mercenaires, aux Cartels et à Gabriel Hayward, mais il continua à chercher tout ce qui pourrait le mener au faux Chirurgien et à ceux qui se jouaient de lui. À qui il le ferait regretter.

Son attention avait payé, il avait reçu un appel en provenance d'Anchorage. Un de ses agents, lieutenant de police à la criminelle.

« Lieutenant Tucker ?

\- Vous m'aviez demandé de surveiller le Lieutenant Sanders.

\- Et... ?

\- Elle prépare un coup. Elle est partie sans son coéquipier et j'ai vérifié, elle n'est pas partie en vacances, elle est en mission.

\- Avec qui Lieutenant ?

\- Euh...

\- Rappelez-moi quand vous le saurez.

\- Bien, Monsieur. »

L'agent l'avait rappelé une heure plus tard.

« Lieutenant ?

\- Sanders est partie rejoindre son ancien coéquipier.

\- Le lieutenant Fusco ?

\- Oui.

\- Il n'avait pas été mis à pied ?

\- La décision n'était pas officielle.

\- Que sont-ils partis faire ?

\- Le Capitaine a parlé d'une grosse affaire, il a dit que Sanders risquait de faire parler de leur département dans le monde entier.

\- Votre avis ?

\- Leur plus grosse enquête concernait le meurtre d'Éphrem Cohen par Sameen Shaw, le  _Chirurgien de la mort_. Même si le FBI est en charge de l'affaire, Sanders et Fusco n'en ont pas été officiellement démis, ils devaient continuer à enquêter à Anchorage. J'ai cuisiné l'air de rien le Capitaine, il m'a dit qu'elle avait reçu un tuyau. Qu'elle allait arrêter un criminel et la mine réjouie du Capitaine... »

Calculs.

Résultats : 79,68% de probabilités pour que Sanders partît arrêter le Chirurgien, ou du moins, celui qui se faisait passer pour le Chirurgien, ou celui à qui on voulait voir endosser l'identité du Chirurgien.

Calculs.

Résultats : 97,56% de probabilité pour que dans ce dernier cas et s'il était toujours vivant, Jeremy Lambert se retrouvât assumer ce rôle. Une promotion en forme de vengeance. De spectateur passif, de complice, son agent 401 deviendrait tout à coup l'auteur des crimes du  _Chirurgien de la mort._

« Filez-la et tenez-moi au courant de ses mouvements.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Faites ce que je vous dis Lieutenant.

\- Sanders me connaît et elle ne m'a pas à la bonne.

\- Vous appartenez à la police ne me dites pas que vous êtes incapable de filer quelqu'un. »

\- Comme vous voulez Monsieur.

\- Vous êtes en vacances Lieutenant, officiellement. Officieusement vous êtes en mission. Une mission précise et d'importance capitale, ne l'oubliez surtout pas. »

Tucker grimaça, la menace se trouvait à peine voilée. Les termes de son contrat avaient été clairement portés à son attention. Un homme l'avait contacté peu après le départ de Fusco en vacances forcées. Il avait dit appartenir à une agence fédérale. Il avait même exhibé un badge officiel portant un acronyme et un logo que Tucker n'avait jamais vu, mais dont l'authenticité ne pouvait être contestée. L'homme l'avait flatté, il avait fait appel à son sens du devoir et à son patriotisme. Il lui avait aussi servi tout un baratin sur l'importance de sa mission pour la sécurité nationale s'il acceptait de travailler pour eux. Tucker n'avait pas écouté, ce genre de discours l'intéressait peu, il attendait des propositions plus substantielles que la fierté de servir son pays. On voulait l'embaucher ? Il n'avait qu'à y mettre le prix. Tucker était honnête, mais il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un pigeon. L'homme combla toutes ses attentes et lui fournit un téléphone en lui précisant que son contact l'appellerait pour lui donner ses ordres de mission.

Son contact l'avait appelé le soir même et quand Tucker sut ce qu'on attendait de lui il ricana. Il était assigné à la surveillance de Sanders.

« Cette pisseuse ?

\- Elle a éveillé l'intérêt de notre agence. »

Il accepta. À Sanders s'était ajouté le nom de Fusco et rien d'autre, pas de fouille, pas de filature, pas de planque. Juste des rapports sur leurs activités au poste de police, et tout cela pour des avantages plus que satisfaisants. Tucker méprisait Sanders parce qu'elle était jeune et que c'était une femme, et il considérait que Fusco n'avait pas sa place chez eux, que c'était un poseur de New-York, qu'il avait en plus porté atteinte à l'image de leur département en publiant des photos d'une scène de crime pour se faire mousser. Ce gars devait trimballer des casseroles pour avoir été muté de New-York à Anchorage. Leur département n'était pas la poubelle destinée à recycler les flics pourris de la police de New-York.

Un seul aspect de cet accord entre l'agence fédérale et lui-même l'avait dérangé. Le secret et le respect absolu des règles imposées, des ordres donnés.

« Les défections et les trahisons ne sont pas acceptées, lui avait déclaré froidement son contact. On ne dessert pas son pays Lieutenant Tucker ou on en paie les conséquences. »

Il n'avait jamais rencontré son contact. Il s'en félicitait.

 

* * *

 

Shaw les pieds bien calés sur la fourche d'une branche fixait solidement une caméra. Elle en avait déjà installé une dizaine. Un travail difficile. Placer des caméras dans des arbres au milieu de la forêt demandait de la réflexion, de l'agilité et de la force. En compagnie de Matveïtch, d'Alioukine de Brown, de Root et d'Athéna, elle avait reconnu les lieux avec beaucoup de soin. En réalité, si les autres s'étaient très sérieusement acquittés de leur mission, Root s'était baladée, heureuse apparemment de se retrouver au grand air et de marcher librement sous les arbres. Elle souriait béatement, caressait les troncs d'arbres et s'arrêtait quand elle entendait un bruit qui trahissait la présence d'un animal tandis que Brown, Alioukine et Matveïtch repéraient les meilleurs endroits et se hissaient dans les arbres pour vérifier la vue qu'on pouvait en avoir.

À la demande de Shaw, Athéna leur avait fourni une photo très précise des lieux. Shaw en avait fourni une copie à chacun d'entre eux en leur demandant de l'annoter. Elle avait envoyé Brown s'occuper des accès routiers, Matveïtch et Alioukine de la couverture large des accès au chalet à partir de la route, Root au nord, en cas d'attaque par les bois. Shaw s'était occupée du proche périmètre du chalet. Elle avait remarqué «  _la balade en forê_ t » de Root et s'était retenue d'aller la secouer. Shaw se méfiait. Root pouvait adopter une attitude nonchalante et insouciante qui ne reflétait absolument pas son état d'esprit. Pire, elle pouvait se montrer réellement décontractée et distraite et balancer après coup des observations extrêmement pertinentes sur les gens qu'elle avait croisés, les lieux qu'elle avait parcourus sans qu'on eut l'impression qu'elle les eut même remarqués. Shaw savait dissimuler son intérêt quand elle devait reconnaître des lieux en public ou évaluer des gens, Root vivait vraiment son attitude. Shaw avait du mal à comprendre vraiment comment elle opérait, comment elle pouvait, au cours d'une soirée, papillonner, séduire, bavarder, rire, flirter et scanner les gens et les lieux avec autant de précision. En forêt, elle se conduisait de la même façon. Root était heureuse et avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à se promener et puis, quand Shaw avait sifflé le rassemblement, Root avait rajouté les emplacements qu'elle jugeait idéaux pour poser les caméras sur le plan de Shaw.

« T'as ton plan Root, avait râlé Shaw quand celle-ci lui avait arraché sa feuille pour griffonner dessus ce qu'elle aurait dû faire sur son propre plan.

\- Ce sera aussi bien sur le tien et ça m'évite de faire le travail deux fois.

\- Tu n'as pris aucune note ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? avait demandé Root déconcertée par sa question.

\- Pff... »

Root l'énervait parfois par son incapacité à suivre des règles, à se conformer à des instructions, mais Shaw avait apprécié son travail quand, après que Root eût fini, elle lui avait tendu la feuille. Root avait noté non seulement les emplacements des caméras, mais aussi dessiné les angles de vue couverts par celles-ci et hachuré les zones non-couvertes. Ses dessins étaient précis et très complets. Quand Shaw avait relevé la tête pour lui exprimer sa satisfaction, Root la regardait la tête penchée sur le côté, les bras croisés, les yeux brillants avec un petit sourire suffisant affichée sur ses lèvres. Elle savait. Et elle ne pouvait cacher sa fierté à savoir répondre aux attentes de Shaw, à éveiller son assentiment satisfait, à lui montrer qu'elle était géniale et elle tirait une vanité idiote à ce que Shaw reconnût toutes ses qualités. Shaw avait ravalé son compliment et demandé sèchement leur plan à Matveïtch et à Brown. Ils avaient comparé leur travail et décidé ensemble de l'emplacement définitif des caméras. Shaw avait distribué ces dernières et ils étaient chacun partis de leur côté. Alioukine avait été chargé d'accompagner Root et de se plier à ses instructions. Il était hors de question qu'elle grimpât dans les arbres.

« Sam, je peux très bien...

\- C'est non, refusa Shaw avant même qu'elle n'eût fini sa phrase. Alioukine les placera pour toi.

\- Tu s...

\- Discute pas.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, Sam. La prochaine fois que je suis blessée, je fuis en Chine. »

Shaw l'avait regardée méchamment.

« Ou... peut-être pas, avait promptement repris Root. Je viendrais peut-être te voir d'abord... histoire d'avoir ton avis d'expert.

\- On y va, avait ordonné Shaw sèchement. »

.

 

Il lui restait trois caméras à placer. Elle vérifia le bon fonctionnement de celle qu'elle venait de fixer et redescendit souplement de son arbre. Root l'attendait adossée à un tronc.

« T'as fini ? demanda Shaw.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée te reposer ?

\- Sam... je vais bien et j'avais envie d'être avec toi.

\- Ouais, mais...

\- Tu veux que je te laisse ?

\- Non.

\- Tu t'inquiètes ?

\- …

\- Où dois-tu poser les caméras qu'il te reste ? Il t'en reste beaucoup d'ailleurs ?

\- Trois.

\- Je peux rester avec toi ?

\- Oui. »

Shaw posa ses caméras là où elles devaient être posées, Root marcha à côté d'elle en silence et elle se montra utile quand ce fut nécessaire. Elles retournèrent ensuite toujours aussi silencieusement au chalet. C'était l'heure du déjeuner.

.

 

Le gros chalet, perdu au milieu des bois près de l'ancienne route d'Helvétia, était une massive construction en bois, dressée sur le bord d'une grande clairière. Construit sur les pentes d'une colline, les baies du salon et de la grande chambre qui se trouvait au-dessus, s'ouvraient sur le sud-ouest et offraient à ses occupants une vue magnifique sur les collines et la forêt de hêtres que des sapins, se dressant par endroit, venaient teinter d'un vert plus soutenu et plus sombre.

Borkoof les accueillit chaleureusement à l'intérieur et leur annonça d'un air désolé que le repas n'était pas encore prêt parce que de garde auprès de Lambert, il avait dû attendre le retour d'Alioukine. Anna était gentiment venue le relever, mais il n'avait eu que le temps de dresser un inventaire des réserves et du matériel à sa disposition dans la cuisine. Il déclara que de toute façon, le Lieutenant Brown n'était pas encore rentrée, ce qui lui laissait encore un peu de temps.

Shaw regarda Matveïtch qui lui assura que de son côté, tout était en place. Root demanda à Borkoof ce qu'il avait préparé. Il lui parla de goulash et de pommes de terre, elle enchaîna sur le sauté de veau, les carottes et les champignons. Root affirma à Borkoof qu'il ne pouvait pas préparer le plat en moins de trois heures, il se rangea à son avis et prit un air embarrassé.

« Ce soir ? Ou demain midi ce sera encore meilleur, lui dit Root.

\- Oui, mais à midi ?

\- Mmm... »

Root jeta un coup d'œil à Shaw qui discutait avec Matveïtch.

« Ils ont passé la matinée dehors et ce sera pareil cet après-midi. Si nous allions voir ensemble ce que nous pouvons préparer à nos ventres affamés ?

\- Vous savez, moi aussi j'ai faim, même si je ne suis pas allé grimper aux arbres toute la matinée.

\- Oui... fit Root en promenant son regard sur lui. Je suis sûre qu'à nous deux, nous trouverons de quoi les nourrir. »

Ils partirent ensemble vers la cuisine en discutant.

« Vous aimez cuisinier Alexeï ?

\- J'aime bien manger et souvent, si on veut bien manger, il vaut mieux savoir cuisiner soi-même. Mes sœurs et ma mère m'ont appris tous leurs secrets de cuisine quand j'étais petit. Je leur en ai été reconnaissant plus tard.

\- C'est vous qui cuisinez dans votre équipe ?

\- Le plus souvent. Anton n'est pas assez patient et Anna... Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a vécu vingt ans au fond d'une cabane en Sibérie.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est une ascète. Sa cuisine est aussi rude que le climat qu'on trouve là-bas !

\- Tu ne dis pas ça quand je prépare du poisson ou du Bortsch Alexeï, déclara soudain Anna Borissnova en surgissant derrière eux. Je t'en ferais plus ! »

La jeune femme se tenait derrière eux les bras croisés, la mine contrariée. Mais Root devina une lueur complice au fond de ses yeux bleus qui brillaient comme les eaux d'un lac au soleil. Borkoof se fendit d'une moue.

« Vraiment ? fit-il déçu.

\- Oui.

\- Tant pis pour les pelmenis alors...

\- Tu aimes trop ça pour nous en priver, répliqua la jeune femme en grimaçant. »

Borkoof s'esclaffa.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je te fais mes excuses alors. »

Il se tourna vers Root.

« Anna prépare le meilleur Bortsch que je n'aie jamais mangé.

\- Okay, Alexeï, tu es pardonné, concéda la jeune Russe.

\- Comment va le prisonnier ? demanda Root »

La jeune Russe se renfrogna et versa en russe un torrent de malédictions sur la tête de Lambert. Root se mit à rire. Anna Borissnova fronça les sourcils.

« Vous comprenez ?

\- Oui, je parle plutôt bien le Russe... Shaw aussi d'ailleurs. »

Anna blêmit.

« Elle parle russe ? articula-t-elle difficilement.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Cука ! murmura Anna Borissnova catastrophée.

\- Anna... qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit que vous avez cru qu'elle ne comprendrait pas ?

\- …

\- Allez, avouez, l'encouragea Root. De toute façon, si Sameen n'a pas réagi, c'est que cela ne devait pas être bien terrible.

\- Je l'ai vouée à tous les démons de l'enfer, je lui ai dit qu'elle ressemblait à Baba-Yaga et que je finirais par la balancer dans son four.

\- Vous avez sorti ça à Shaw ! Venez avec moi dans la cuisine. »

Root empoigna la jeune femme et la tira derrière elle dans la cuisine. Borkoof les suivit et à la demande de Root referma la porte derrière lui.

« Anna, fit Root en faisant face à la jeune femme. Quand est-ce que vous avez fait ça ?

\- Ben... À l'hôpital. Je me suis réveillée une nuit. En me retournant, j'ai surpris une ombre. J'ai demandé qui était là, mais la personne s'est éclipsée. Quand elle a ouvert la porte, j'ai reconnu Shaw. Elle est revenue presque chaque nuit. Elle s'approchait et restait debout, sans bouger, je ne sais pas combien de temps. Je faisais semblant de dormir. Mais ça m'a tellement énervée qu'un soir j'ai juré en Russe. Elle n'a pas bougé, parce que je n'ai pas bougé et que je ne me suis pas vraiment adressée directement à elle.

\- La lumière était éteinte ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais elle n'est jamais venue vous voir sinon ?

\- Si elle est passée trois fois, mais elle ne m'a décroché que trois ou quatre mots. Je vous assure que la nuit on aurait dit Baba-Yaga. En fait, elle me faisait peur, avoua la jeune femme gênée.

\- Vous êtes née où ?

\- Près de Krasnoïarsk.

\- D'origine ukrainienne ?

\- Oui... mais comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'elle parlait russe ?

\- La simulation. Nous avons parlé russe ensemble.

\- Je... J'ai... j'ai oublié. »

La jeune femme semblait effondrée. Elle avait même récité de vieilles prières destinées à chasser les démons. Shaw devait la prendre pour une idiote pétrie de superstitions. Anna Borissnova ne pourrait jamais plus la regarder en face.

« Anna, Shaw ne vous a rien dit, donc vous n'avez à vous faire aucun souci. Elle est certainement venue vérifier la nuit que vous dormiez paisiblement. Elle a toujours pris soin de la santé de ses équipiers, elle se sent responsable d'eux. Shaw vous estime, c'est un médecin, un soldat, elle a rencontré beaucoup de gens dans sa vie, elle sait reconnaître les gens de valeur. Vous en faites partie, sinon vous ne seriez pas venue avec nous, particulièrement dans l'état dans lequel vous vous trouvez. Je suis même assez étonnée que Shaw vous ait permis de nous accompagner et ne vous ait pas attachée dans un lit. Elle ne s'embarrasse jamais de poids morts, je peux vous l'assurer.

\- Ah...

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose pour te remettre Anna ? proposa gentiment Borkoof.

\- Ouais, et puis je ne supporte pas d'être avec ce sale type. J'ai envie de l'étrangler.

\- Seulement de l'étrangler ? demanda Root.

\- Non, de le faire souffrir. Même si ce n'est pas lui, il a assisté cet enfant monstrueux. Ma sœur et ses enfants sont morts à cause de lui. Je ne supporte pas de rester en sa présence.

\- Je suis désolé Anna, s'excusa Borkoof. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter que tu me remplaces.

\- Non ça va. Alioukine avait à faire et... tu n'aimes pas ma cuisine, continua Anna avec un petit sourire. Donc... Et puis Iouri est venu me relever, dès qu'il a été de retour au chalet. Je ne suis pas restée trop longtemps avec lui.

\- Vous ne retrouverez jamais votre sœur Anna, mais au moins vous savez qui est le coupable et Lambert paiera en partie pour ses crimes.

\- Et ce sera fini ? demanda la jeune Russe.

\- Pas vraiment, mais une partie des comptes sera soldée, le reste viendra, je peux vous l'assurer.

\- Merci Madame.

\- Nous combattons le même ennemi Anna, tout comme Maria ou Élisa. Nos raisons de le combattre sont peut-être différentes, mais nous partageons le même objectif. »

Borkoof mit de l'eau à chauffer et Anna Borissnova sortit un samovar électrique d'un grand placard.

« Un Samovar vraiment ? s'étonna Root.

\- Je l'ai trouvé là, expliqua Borkoof en se retournant vers elle. »

Mais Root ne s'adressait pas à lui.

« Une petite attention destinée à nos amis Russes, se justifia Athéna. Sameen appréciera peut-être aussi.

\- Sameen ne boit pas de thé, lui rappela Root.

\- Parce qu'elle n'aime généralement pas comment on le prépare.

\- Faudra que tu m'expliques.

\- Demande-lui un jour de t'en préparer un, tu verras bien ce que Sameen appelle du vrai thé.»

Root se souvenait de cette déclaration que Shaw lui avait faite dans la simulation, mais comme Shaw n'avait pas précisé sa pensée, Root n'avait pas su ce qu'elle entendait par du " _vrai thé_ ". Anna Borissnova posa la théière sur le plan de travail en marbre anthracite et emporta avec elle le Samovar dans le salon.

« Je vais le brancher et je reviens pour la théière. »

Tandis que l'eau chauffait, Root et Borkoof se consultèrent pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient proposer comme déjeuner à leur équipe, puis ils se répartirent les tâches. Ils s'étaient décidés à préparer une recette améliorée de goulash-sauté-de-veau pour le lendemain et un plat de linguine servie avec une sauce bolognaise pour le déjeuner. Borkoof impressionné par les connaissances que Root lui sembla avoir en matière de cuisine, lui laissa la confection des plats et lui proposa de lui servir de commis.

Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il avait été, aux dires d'Anna, sous le charme de cette femme dans le film qu'elle avait regardé. Le film ou la simulation, enfin le truc bizarre qui avait permis à Shaw de les connaître. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle découpait en cubes grossiers la viande de veau et la viande de bœuf destinées à être hachées pour entrer dans la composition de la sauce bolognaise. Elle l'avait impressionnée à Chihuahua, Shaw aussi, mais Shaw ressemblait à une guerrière, elle bougeait souplement, elle était vive et tonique, un peu comme Anna, même si celle-ci faisait vingt bons centimètres de plus que Shaw. Root, elle, se mouvait avec grâce et plus incroyable encore, elle semblait parfois complètement détachée de ce qu'elle faisait alors même qu'elle tirait et ne manquait que rarement sa cible. Elle tuait sans sourciller. Pourtant, il se dégageait de la jeune femme une très grande douceur. Borkoof retrouvait en elle la tendresse de Natalya, sa sœur aînée. Son sourire était emprunt, lui aussi, d'une grande douceur. Root mettait les gens à l'aise. Alors qu'il ne la connaissait pratiquement pas, il se sentait bien avec elle. Comme si elle avait toujours été là, comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de leur équipe, avec Matveïtch, avec Anna, et Dieu savait comme il aimait ses deux camarades.

« Je vous aime bien aussi Alexeï, déclara soudain Root sans lever les yeux de sa planche.

\- J'aime faire la cuisine... dit-il un peu penaud qu'elle ait deviné ses pensées.

\- Moi aussi, surtout pour les gens que j'aime.

\- Ouais, approuva Borkoof. »

…

 

Le menu remporta tous les suffrages. Borkoof et Shaw sous les yeux amusés de Root et de Matveïtch rivalisèrent d'appétit. Quand la table fut débarrassée et qu'Alioukine et Matveïtch eurent fini de faire la vaisselle, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon.

« Maintenant, commença Shaw. On va piéger le terrain. »

Le téléphone de Root sonna. Elle l'attrapa et regarda la provenance de l'appel. Elle sourit et déclara :

« Je crois que c'est parti ! Vous m'excuserez... »

Elle décrocha dans le couloir, sortit sous le porche d'entrée et s'installa confortablement face à la forêt dans un rocking-chair.

« Lionel ?

\- Root...

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle innocemment. »

Lionel identifia son ton faussement innocent.

« C'est toi ! Toi et Maybelline ! s'écria -t-il furieux. Vous êtes vraiment tarées toutes les deux ! Un jour, je vous foutrais au trou pour une semaine, au pain sec et à l'eau.

\- Si tu m'enfermes une semaine en compagnie de Sameen, je ne suis pas contre, sinon, tu sais très bien que, ni moi, ni Sameen ne resterions longtemps enfermées contre notre volonté.

\- Je vous enfermerai à Fort Knox, répliqua Fusco buté.

\- Si tu m'appelles pour ça...

\- Root, j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque ! Mon ex-coéquipière à Anchorage, m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle va arrêter Sameen. Je l'ai déjà imaginée sur une chaise en train de griller comme une côtelette. Tu sais, l'effet que ça peut faire ? Je me voyais annoncer ça à Gen, à Reese, à Lee, à sa nouvelle groupie et à sa m... Fusco s'interrompit brusquement

\- … et à sa mère ? suggéra Root.

\- Tu sais ?

\- Oui.

\- Sameen aussi ?

\- Non.

\- Ah génial... dit-il narquois. Elles ont l'air de s'adorer autant que Blanche-Neige et sa marâtre. Wolverine va se transformer en Grizzly quand elle saura. Sa mère a même commencé par nier qu'elle avait une fille, imagine !

\- Ça se passe bien avec elle, sinon ?

\- C'est sa mère Root... Une espèce de Sameen branchée échecs et mathématiques. Un génie taciturne et secret. La mère et la fille sont peut-être des perles, mais pour le savoir, il faut un marteau-piqueur et leur courir après. Elle est encore plus bizarre que Sameen et je suis nul en plongée. Pour le métier de pêcheur de perles, c'est pas gagné.

\- Mmm.

\- Mais on n'est pas là pour parler du docteur Nimbus. Explique-moi ce que vous avez manigancé, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Sanders ?

\- Le Chirurgien est mort.

\- Quoi ?! Vous l'avez descendu ?

\- Non, c'est un agent de Samaritain qui l'a tué, Jeremy Lambert, tu le connais ?

\- Ça ne me dit rien.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance, de toute façon, il est dans un sale état.

\- Vous lui avez fait un câlin ?

\- Disons qu'il m'en a fait un, que Sameen n'a pas apprécié et qu'elle ne lui a pas pardonné d'avoir assisté ses bourreaux quand elle était en détention, d'avoir assisté au rituel des «  _Cent bouteilles de bière »_ sans réagir

\- Root que s'est-il passé ? demanda Fusco inquiet.

\- On l'a coincé Lionel, grâce à Maria Alvarez et aux Russes... Grâce à Sameen.

\- Vous avez réussi à embarquer Maria Alvarez dans vos histoires ?! s'exclama Fusco. Elle est aussi dingue que dans la simulation, alors ?!

\- C'est surtout quelqu'un de très courageux, affirma Root très sérieusement.

\- Mais pourquoi ce Lambert a tué le Chirurgien ? Et d'ailleurs qui c'était ?

\- C'était l'ancienne interface de Samaritain.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était un gamin ?

\- Si.

\- Le Chirurgien était un gamin ?!

\- Oui. »

Fusco resta sans voix, chaque nouvel épisode de cette histoire rivalisait d'horreur avec les précédents.

« Il est mort, continua Root. Mais il faut laver le nom de Sameen. Elle doit être innocentée.

\- Comment...? Attends ne me réponds pas... Ce Lambert ? Vous voulez lui faire porter le chapeau ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu l'apprendras en suivant Sanders. Tu as accepté n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qui l'a appelée, Athéna ?

\- Non, Matveïtch, le chef d'équipe des Russes.

\- C'est encore un des plans dingos dont vous avez le secret ou une mission pépère ?

\- Normalement, tout devrait bien se passer...

\- Mouais avec toi et Wolvy, je me méfie. Le terme normal ne vous convient pas vraiment.

\- On n'est pas seules...

\- Ah non ?

\- Non. Tu marches ?

\- Sanders est déjà partie Root, dit Fusco de nouveau en colère. J'aime cette gamine, je tiens à elle. Toi et Athéna m'aviez promis de veiller sur elle et vous la balancez dans les pattes de l'omniscient satanique. Tu crois que je vais la laisser tomber ?!

\- Je voulais donner un coup de pouce à sa carrière et faire taire les rumeurs qui courent sur ton compte.

\- Sans offense Root, t'es givrée.

\- Il ne vous arrivera rien.

\- Je l'espère bien.

\- Je n'ai pas préparé cette opération toute seule Lionel.

\- Ouais, Athéna...

\- Pas seulement.

\- Wolverine à la rescousse, quelle équipe !

\- D'autres gens se sont investis dans cette opération et nous sommes soutenus par la CIA.

\- Génial, de mieux en mieux... les barbouzes maintenant.

\- Bon Lionel, ça ne sert à rien de discuter, répliqua sèchement Root. Fais ton travail de flic, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande.

\- Tu fréquentes trop Miss Grognon, Root. Tu deviens aussi désagréable qu'elle !

\- Désolée, s'excusa Root gentiment.

\- Mouais... juste Root... t'as rien à me dire d'autre ?

\- Non, seulement de nous faire confiance.

\- Root, Genrika voudrait que tu l'appelles. Vous l'avez pratiquement ignorée depuis que vous êtes partie, elle se sent abandonnée.

 

\- Nous étions dans la jungle, je ne pouvais pas la joindre et ensuite...

\- Ensuite ?

\- Ce n'était pas le moment, lâcha abruptement Root.

\- Elle compte sur toi Root, insista doucement Fusco.

\- Je ne voulais pas avoir à lui mentir, avoua la jeune femme.

\- Okay, Crunchy, décida Fusco qui sentait qu'il s'engageait sur un terrain miné. Mais tu sais comment sont les gosses... Bon, et bien, je suppose qu'Athéna va prendre mon billet ?

\- Oui, demain départ d'Ottawa à 10h16. Arrivé à Charleston à 17h10, lui annonça Root qui lui transmettait les indications que lui donnait au même moment Athéna. Tu n'auras qu'à présenter ton passeport à une borne d'enregistrement. Et Lionel... n'en parle pas aux enfants.

\- Vous me prenez vraiment pour un simplet, constata Fusco offensé.

\- Ce n'est pas ça...

\- Attention de psy ou inquiétude plus personnelle ? demanda Fusco sardonique.

\- C'est un coup bas Lionel. C'est vrai que je connais rien aux relations entre humains, que je n'ai jamais partagé ma vie avec personne mais...

\- C'est pas vrai Root, la coupa Fusco. »

Il se rendait compte qu'il avait été trop loin, il était en colère, mais il avait senti plusieurs fois la jeune femme flancher durant la conversation. Cette histoire de câlin que Shaw n'avait pas apprécié, le fait que Root avait attribué la fin du Chirurgien à Shaw, à la mère d'Alma et aux Russes, la désagréable impression que Root n'y avait pas vraiment participé, qu'elle passait sous silence des obstacles, des épreuves et des souffrances. Root montrait rarement ses émotions, sauf quand elle n'arrivait plus à les contenir, comme quand Shaw avait affronté les agents de Samaritain à la bourse de New-York, qu'elle était tombée sous les balles devant ses yeux. La détresse de Root, ses hurlements l'avaient durablement marqué. Il venait d'être méchant avec elle par frustration. Elle avait raison, c'était un coup bas, indigne de lui, indigne d'elle, il devait rattraper le coup.

« Je t'ai vue avec Gen, reprit-il. Et, même si c'est inquiétant pour l'avenir du monde et de ses populations, tu vis avec Sameen.

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Pff... l'interrompit Fusco. Tu l'aimes et Miss Grognon t'a adoptée.

\- Je ne suis pas un chien !

\- Ouais, d'accord, elle ne t'a peut-être pas encore tatoué un numéro d'identification dans l'oreille, mais tu es une des rares personnes avec Gen à qui elle montre de l'affection. Toutes les deux, vous pouvez l'embrasser sans qu'elle vous balance une torgnole. Moi je ne tenterais pas, je ne suis pas assez fou pour ça. Au fait, j'y pense... Je suis curieux de savoir : Alma lui a fait des bisous ?

\- Elle a dormi dans ses bras.

\- Cette femme est incroyable !

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! répliqua Fusco d'un ton goguenard.

\- À bientôt Lionel.

\- Bonne après-midi.

\- Lionel... le rappela Root avant qu'il ne raccroche.

\- Crunchy ?

\- Merci.

\- Disons que tu es une adorable tarée.

\- Adorable ou sexy ? demanda Root.

\- Demande à Wolvy, je suis sûre qu'elle te répondra aussi bien que moi.

\- Timide Lionel ?

\- Prudent. »

Root rit dans l'appareil.

« Salue Sameen pour moi, ajouta-t-il heureux de l'entendre rire.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Root raccrocha et composa immédiatement après le numéro de Terence Beale. Elle se sentirait plus tranquille avec quelqu'un pour la garder à gauche tandis qu'Élisa Brown la garderait à droite. Shaw apprécierait aussi.

 

* * *

 

Dans le salon, tout le monde attendait Root en silence. Shaw s'arrachait la peau des doigts en observant discrètement et alternativement Maria Alvarez et Anna Borissnova. Elle n'avait formulé aucune objection quand Élisa Brown avait rejoint leur équipe. Shaw s'était juste retenue de ne pas agonir d'injures Root et Athéna, le jour où cela s'était décidé. Parce qu'elles s'étaient toutes les deux débrouillées pour ce soit elle, Shaw, qui suggérât que le jeune Lieutenant les accompagnât. Leur plan nécessitait qu'une personne au moins assurât les arrières de Root. Une personne de confiance, une personne sûre, une personne que Samaritain ne connaissait pas.

...

 

« J'irai seule, les Russes ne peuvent pas m'accompagner et Reese est indisponible, avait tout d'abord déclaré Root.

\- C'est débile Root, et tu le sais très bien. De toute façon, c'est hors de question que tu partes seule.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi Sam ?

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible.

\- Alors... ? »

Shaw avait réfléchi et une seule solution se présenta à elle. Root attendait. Détendue. Athéna ne s'était pas manifestée.

« Athéna ?

\- Je préférerais avoir d'abord ton avis Sameen. »

Shaw avait obtenu la confirmation de ses suspicions.

« Brown ? avait lancé Shaw. »

Root s'était illuminée. Elle avait impétueusement déclaré que c'était une excellente idée, avait demandé son avis à Athéna qui avait, évidemment, approuvé cette décision, probabilités à l'appui. Elles prenaient vraiment Shaw pour une débile ! Mais Shaw leur avait pardonné, parce qu'elle appréciait Brown, que la jeune femme avait fait dix ans de Marines, que Shaw l'avait vue sur le terrain et lui faisait assez confiance pour accepter qu'elle fît équipe avec Root. Parce que surtout, Shaw s'aperçut que Brown n'avait pas conclu d'accord avant que Shaw accompagnée de Root, ne lui proposât de les aider à clore le cas du Chirurgien. Shaw avait expliqué leur plan au jeune Lieutenant. Elle écoutait attentivement. Mais Shaw pouvait lire sur ses traits que Brown cherchait vainement la raison qui avait motivé leur venue et leur discours. Brown ne comprenait pas.

« … voilà pourquoi on a besoin de vous Brown, avait conclu Shaw.

\- De moi ?

\- Oui, de vous. C'est à vous que je m'adresse, pas à votre bureau.

\- Mais euh...

\- J'ai confiance en vous, lui avait affirmé Shaw. Root a confiance en vous. Je vous veux pour cette mission.

\- Bien sûr ! s'était écriée la jeune femme.

\- Bien sûr quoi ? avait demandé Shaw.

\- Je viens, avait déclaré le jeune Lieutenant.

\- Et pour Beale, vous voulez qu'on le contacte ? avait demandé Root.

\- Qu'il soit d'accord ou pas, je m'en fous ; je viens. »

.

 

Brown ne commettrait pas la même erreur que la dernière fois, pas après avoir vu l'état dans lequel le Chirurgien avait laissé Maria Alvarez, dans quel état il avait laissé Root. Elle avait un peu discuté avec la Mexicaine. Alvarez s'était montrée très réticente jusqu'à ce que Brown, après avoir tâté le terrain, s'aperçût que la jeune membre de la Commission Interaméricaine des Droits de l'Homme en savait beaucoup à propos de Shaw et de Root, à propos du Chirurgien. Qu'elle s'aperçût que Maria Alvarez aimait Shaw.

Elle lui avoua alors qu'elle et Shaw avaient été détenues dans la même prison, qu'elles avaient été soumises au même régime de tortures et de simulations, que Root, quand elle était venue délivrer Shaw, l'avait délivrée elle aussi et qu'elle leur devait la vie, bien plus que la vie en ce qui concernait Root. Alvarez avait alors accepté de répondre à ses questions. Brown ne lui demanda pas ce qui la liait à Shaw, mais elle voulait savoir comment Alvarez s'était retrouvée à Chihuahua alors que Root et Shaw étaient allées la chercher au Brésil. La disparition d'Alvarez dans la jungle avait été relatée par les journaux, Brown avait pour cette raison pensé qu'elle avait été récupérée par les deux jeunes femmes, mais comment ensuite... ?

Maria mise en confiance par les confidences du jeune Lieutenant, lui avait alors raconté l'attaque du village mebênkôkre, leur départ en hélicoptère, la proposition de Shaw, son accord. Brown s'était sentie profondément minable en l'écoutant. Maria Alvarez était une civile, elle avait une fille de deux ans, elle n'avait jamais suivi de formation militaire ou d'entraînement spécifique et elle avait accepté de tenir le rôle d'appât pour coincer le Chirurgien, pour mettre fin à ses exactions, pour contrer l'organisation criminelle tentaculaire et puissante qui poursuivait Shaw de sa haine. Maria Alvarez avait souffert, elle s'était fait torturer et pourtant elle venait de rempiler une nouvelle fois. Shaw avait très bien expliqué à la jeune Mexicaine quel serait son rôle dans leur nouvelle opération. Et Brown, agent actif auprès de la CIA, lieutenant à l'USMC, refuserait de les suivre ? Elle, Brown, se moquait de sa carrière, de Beale et de la CIA. Elle était prête à tout sacrifier, même ses barrettes d'officiers, c'était une question d'honneur. Elle ne resterait pas en arrière. Pas cette fois.

.

 

Shaw avait en quelque sorte recruté Brown. Mais les deux autres...

Anna s'était imposée. Dès qu'elle avait su que l'équipe repartait, elle s'était préparée. Elle avait parlé au Docteur Chakwass et obtenu son accord pour quitter le Walter Reed du bout des lèvres.

« Vous n'êtes pas prête à aller jouer au soldat, l'avait prévenu le médecin.

\- Je ne resterai pas ici. Sameen Shaw s'y connaît en médecine non ? Elle prendra soin de moi.

\- Et vous vous conformerez à ses recommandations ?

\- Oui, tant qu'elle ne m'obligera pas à rester couchée dans un lit.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle sera très enchantée de votre décision.

\- Aidez-moi à lui arracher son accord, docteur. »

Éléonore Chakwass avait appris à connaître cette équipe. La jeune femme, si elle refusait de la laisser partir, commettrait une bêtise. Le médecin avait décidé de la soutenir contre l'avis attendu de Shaw.

.

 

La querelle, inévitable, avait opposé Shaw à Anna. Shaw à Chakwass. Shaw allait imposer son avis à Anna Borissnova d'un coup de poing bien placé quand Root s'était interposée entre elle et la jeune Russe, gentiment, mais fermement.

« Sameen, on a très bien compris ton point de vue.

\- Toi peut-être, mais pas Borissnova, avait vertement répliqué Shaw.

\- Tu es parfois obtuse et stupide Sameen ! avait sifflé Root. »

Shaw n'avait pas apprécié, elle avait menacé Root et l'avait repoussée sur le côté pour s'avancer sur Anna Borissnova.

« Ce n'est pas en faisant sauter trois points de suture que vous arrivez en général à rallier vos opposants à votre avis, avait soudain lancé Alvarez présente lors de l'altercation.

Shaw avait eu envie de l'étrangler. Elle avait juré et mis Anna devant ses responsabilités.

« Vous êtes convalescente Borissnova et pas en état de vous battre, vous mettez votre vie en danger et je ne veux pas d'un boulet dans mon équipe.

\- Je ne vous suivrais pas si je savais que je ne peux pas le faire Madame, et je me conformerai à vos recommandations de médecin.

\- Anna fait partie de mon équipe, avait ajouté Matveïtch lui aussi présent. Je m'engage à ce qu'elle ne vous pose aucun problème. »

Shaw avait envoyé sèchement les Russes se préparer. Après qu'ils étaient sortis, elle avait laissé exploser sa colère.

« Si elle crève ce sera de votre faute ! »

Personne n'avait relevé sa déclaration.

« À toutes les quatre ! avait spécifié Shaw rageusement. »

Athéna ne s'était pas manifestée, Chakwass était restée de marbre, Root avait penché la tête sur le côté et Alvarez l'avait regardée en se retenant de sourire. Quand Shaw avait vu Root et Alvarez échanger un regard complice, elle était sortie en claquant la porte.

Et puis, justement, avant cela, avant d'avoir recruté Brown, d'avoir cédé à Anna Borissnova, il y avait eu Alvarez.

.

 

Root avait demandé à Shaw ce qu'elle envisageait pour la suite. Shaw n'avait communiqué avec Athéna que lors de ses séances de méditation parce qu'elle était trop fatiguée le reste du temps pour penser à ce qu'elle ferait après. Le mercredi soir, Root l'attendait dans sa chambre. Shaw s'était changée et avait pris une douche.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et tes combats ?

\- J'ai gagné les deux.

\- Viens me voir. »

Shaw s'était approchée d'elle sans protester. Root s'était levée et lui avait examiné la figure et les mains.

« Tu n'as pas peur de t'abîmer les mains ?

\- Brown me pose des sparadraps sur les kentos par précaution.

\- Tu t'es pris des coups ?

\- Ouais.

\- Élisa en a pris soin ou c'est toi ?

\- Elle. »

Root avait levé un sourcil étonné.

« Je t'ai dit qu'elle me servait d'entraîneur. Je lui ai assuré que je me conformerais à ses directives tant que nous étions dans la salle.

\- Tu la laisses t'examiner et te soigner ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh !

\- Quoi oh ?

\- Je vais postuler pour être ton entraîneur.

\- Si c'est pour me voir toute nue, t'as pas besoin de ça.

\- Tu te mets toute nue devant elle ?!

\- Root… râla Shaw. C'est un soldat.

\- Et ?

\- Pff, t'es trop nulle.

\- Sameen, j'ai discuté avec Maria, enchaîna Root. Il faut qu'on parle. »

Shaw s'était rembrunie.

« De quoi vous avez parlé ?

\- Comment tu vois la suite Sameen ?

\- Je sais qu'Athéna voudrait que Lambert porte le chapeau pour les crimes du Chirurgien et je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

\- Et...

\- Laisse tomber Root, toi et Athéna bavardez tout le temps ensemble, je n'ai pas parlé de ça avec elle. Je... j'en avais pas envie. Tu viens de me dire que tu avais parlé avec Alvarez. Alors explique-moi ce que vous avez prévu de me faire avaler comme couleuvres.

\- D'accord, on va voir Maria.

\- À cette heure ?

\- Elle nous attend.

\- Vous... avait commencé Shaw contrariée. »

Root était venue lui poser les doigts sur les lèvres, et Shaw n'avait pas résisté, elle avait brisé la distance entre elles et l'avait enlacée. Elle était fatiguée et elle avait envie de la sentir contre elle.

« Sam... murmura Root. »

Shaw avait frotté sa joue contre son épaule, avant de s'installer le nez dans son cou et Root avait refermé ses bras autour de sa tête. Shaw s'était alors entièrement abandonnée contre elle. Root avait remonté une main sur sa nuque et ses doigts lui avaient caressé doucement le cou. Shaw avait fermé les yeux et inspiré doucement. Root lui apportait ce qu'elle avait inconsciemment cherché auprès d'elle quand elle faisait appel à elle lors de sa détention. De l'affection et... de la tendresse. À cette pensée, Shaw s'était brusquement tendue, Root l'avait senti et immédiatement, dans un murmure, elle lui avait proposé de partir voir Maria.

La jeune Mexicaine les attendait. Shaw l'avait trouvée tendue et mal à l'aise. Maria lui avait jeté un regard inquiet à son entrée avant de prestement détourner la tête. Shaw s'était assise sur le lit comme la dernière fois qu'elle avait affronté la jeune juge. Elle se doutait de ce que allait suivre. Elle n'en était pas encore sûre à 100%, mais elle se doutait que Maria avait accepté de s'engager et de se mettre une nouvelle fois en danger. Shaw pensa que la jeune femme allait de nouveau s'exposer, affronter le regard des autres, de la presse qui remuerait de la boue, qui interrogerait, qui voudrait des réponses. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un grand respect pour la force de caractère et que le courage dont allait une nouvelle fois faire preuve Maria Alvarez. Elle était tarée.

Sur un ton bourru, elle avait invité Root, Athéna et Alvarez à parler. Rien ne l'étonna ni ne la surprit dans ce qu'elles lui proposèrent parce qu'elle avait elle aussi envisagé la même stratégie. Elle se rembrunit pourtant et resta silencieuse bien après qu'elles ne se fussent tues.

« Sam... ? l'appela doucement Root.

\- Vous avez tout prévu, avait observé Shaw.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Shaw avait regardé Alvarez.

« Vous êtes tarée Alvarez.

\- Je suis tarée ou bien vous vous inquiétez ? demanda la jeune juge.

\- Vous êtes vraiment prête à faire ça ? Vous allez vous retrouver sous les feux de la rampe.

\- Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

\- Et Alma ?

\- Elle est petite, si je lui explique, elle comprendra, du moins elle ne me jugera pas si je me retrouve trop exposée. Et je saurai la protéger.

\- Et après ?

\- Après ? Je démissionnerai de mon poste de membre de la Commission Interaméricaine des Droits de l'Homme, et je prendrai un peu le vert.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Euh... j'ai le temps d'y penser.

\- D'y penser avec Athéna ?

\- Oui. »

Que pouvait objecter Shaw ? Leur plan était parfait. Elles auraient pu se passer du concours d'Alvarez, mais sa participation apporterait du crédit à leur histoire parce que personne ne remettrait en cause la crédibilité de la jeune juge.

« Le Chirurgien s'en est toujours pris à des gens que je connaissais, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour expliquer votre implication dans cette histoire ?

\- On n'a jamais rien trouvé qui vous ait liée aux victimes russes... »

Shaw avait eu une moue.

« On verra bien, reprit Alvarez. Je pourrai toujours feindre l'ignorance... sauf si...

\- Sauf si ?

\- Euh... Sameen, dit Maria gênée. Cette histoire vous concerne, on doit aussi avoir votre accord. Si... si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, on laisse tomber.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais contre.

\- Oui mais...

\- Mais quoi ? »

Alvarez avait appelé Root du regard à son secours.

« Sam... avait doucement dit Root. Aty pense que Samaritain pourrait... Elle pense qu'il pourrait diffuser des vidéos. »

Shaw avait soudain serré les mâchoires.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend Sameen, était intervenue Athéna pour elle seule. Mais il va le faire. Si Maria nous aide, il est probable qu'il diffusera sur les réseaux les vidéos de tes simulations. Vous n'êtes pas allées très loin toi et Maria, mais il peut trafiquer les images et utiliser des vidéos de toi et de Root... remplacer Root par Maria. »

Shaw avait meurtri ses cuisses entre ses doigts.

« Voilà pourquoi nous voulons ton accord, avait conclu Athéna. »

Root hésitait à venir s'asseoir auprès de Shaw et Maria attendait sa réaction tendue à l'extrême.

« Maria, vous êtes vraiment prête à... ? avait commencé Shaw.

\- Vous m'avez assurée que c'était faux, avait répondu Alvarez d'une voix ferme. On a raconté beaucoup de choses sur moi, ma réputation est déjà faite et pas mal écornée. Des journaux ont vanté mes conquêtes masculines comme féminines. Les gens qui me connaissent n'apprendront rien de vraiment nouveau sur moi de ce côté-là. J'assume et ça m'est égal. Mais nous sommes toutes les deux concernées. Je sais que vous êtes une personne discrète, je n'ai jamais rien trouvé sur votre vie sentimentale et j'ai beaucoup cherché.

\- Vous avez fait des recherches sur moi ?! cracha Shaw.

\- Vous n'en avez pas fait sur moi ?

\- …

\- Sameen, vous n'êtes pas seulement discrète, vous êtes aussi pudique et je respecte beaucoup cela. Root et Athéna m'ont expliqué que des  _sextapes_  risqueraient de se retrouver en ligne. Athéna m'a assurée qu'elle pourrait les effacer, mais pas avant qu'elles aient été visionnées par des milliers de gens... des dizaines de milliers de gens.

\- Certainement des centaines de milliers, avait ajouté Athéna. »

Le cauchemar ne s'arrêterait jamais.

« C'est à vous de décider.

\- Je suis désolée Maria, avait murmuré Shaw.

\- Non, Sameen. Ne le soyez pas. Et sur ce coup... euh... je... Écoutez, je vous aime bien, je sais que toute cette histoire est un mensonge, je ne veux pas que... et je veux rester votre... euh... je ne veux pas que quelque chose se brise entre nous et je ne veux pas que vous sentiez blessée quand ça arrivera.

\- Si ce sale pervers fait ça, je... »

Shaw avait été incapable de finir sa phrase. La rage naissante lui vrillait l'estomac.

\- Vous voulez que je me retire ? lui avait alors proposé Alvarez. Que je ne participe pas à cette mise en scène ?

\- Non. Je n'avais pas pensé aux vidéos. Je savais que ça finirait par arriver, mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Votre plan correspond au mien. Je suis d'accord. Je me ferai une raison de me voir bais... euh... Je me ferai une raison pour les vidéos. On part quand ?

\- Après-demain, avait déclaré Root.

\- Okay. Root, je te laisse tout gérer pour demain.

\- Comment ça ? Tu ne vas pas m'aider à tout préparer ?

\- J'ai une intervention de prévue demain matin et je serais occupée le soir. De toute façon, tu me connais et je te fais confiance.

\- Tu ne vas pas travailler demain Sameen ?

\- Si. »

Shaw devait avaler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle devait plus encore que les jours précédents s'occuper l'esprit, s'évader. Athéna avait dû intervenir, car Root avait soudain hoché la tête et n'avait pas insisté.

« D'accord, on part vendredi matin.

\- Mmm, avait approuvé Shaw. Bonne nuit Maria, Root tu viens ? »

Elles avaient laissé Alvarez, Root avait voulu dormir avec Shaw, mais celle-ci avait refusé et décrété qu'elle dormirait dans le fauteuil dans la chambre de Root.

« Sameen c'est...

\- S'il te plaît Root, l'avait suppliée Shaw. »

Root avait arrêté de protester, elle s'était couchée seule dans son lit, mais s'était efforcée de garder une main sur Shaw toute la nuit.

 

* * *

 

Shaw dans le salon de cette maison perdue dans les bois au fin fond de la Virginie, se maudissait d'être entourée de gens auxquels elle tenait, pour qui elle s'inquiétait. Elle se sentait envahie, débordée, vulnérable. Elle ne s'était jamais investie dans ce genre de relation, pas de cette façon.

Elle avait commandé des hommes et des femmes au Proche-Orient, elle s'était retrouvée responsable d'eux, elle avait pris soin d'eux parce que de leur bien-être physique et psychologique dépendait la réussite des missions qui lui était confiées, parce que c'était son rôle d'officier. Elle préférait les missions en solo, comme celles où elle assurait des couvertures d'opérations comme tireur d'élite ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'elle veillait avec attention sur les soldats qu'elle devait protéger. Comme médecin Shaw prenait soin de ses patients, mais que ce soit à l'USMC ou à l'hôpital, elle n'avait jamais développé de relation sentimentale envers quelqu'un. Lepskin avait été une exception, mais Shaw, tout comme pour Mark Hendricks, ne s'en était pas rendue compte, il avait fallu Samaritain pour qu'elle prenne conscience de l'affection qu'elle avait développée pour les deux hommes. Après, il y avait eu Cole. Lui, elle l'aimait bien, elle avait même fini par le considérer comme un ami.

Ils travaillaient toujours ensemble, il se montrait discret, efficace. Shaw aimait travailler avec lui. Il se confiait à elle et elle l'écoutait parler de ses parents, de son enfance. Il n'était pas très bavard, mais lors de planques effectuées ensemble, il s'était laissé aller à certaines confidences. Shaw l'avait laissé parler. Si elle avait su qu'il l'aimait, elle aurait demandé à changer de partenaire. Elle se rendait compte maintenant que Cole était mort pour elle, qu'il n'avait pas seulement effectué des recherches sur Aquino pour lui, par souci de la vérité, mais aussi pour elle, et que c'était pour cela qu'il lui avait confié ses doutes. Cole l'aimait et ne voulait pas que Shaw participât à une entreprise criminelle. Il avait voulu la protéger.

Shaw ne savait pas, elle n'avait pas compris, mais la mort de Cole avait créé un vide. Elle avait, pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père, perdu quelqu'un. Shaw avait ce qu'on pouvait appeler un ami, d'accord. Elle en avait été consciente, d'accord. Mais elle avait pu gérer cet ami, parce qu'un ami et un seul, ne lui demandait pas trop d'efforts à fournir. D'autant plus que Cole ne se montrait pas un ami très exigeant. D'autant plus que Cole se conformait à ses directives. Il ne la contredisait jamais. Du moins jusqu'à ce qui avait provoqué leur inscription sur la liste noire des agents à abattre.

Mais maintenant ?

Reese avait d'abord remplacé Cole et Shaw avait bien géré cette relation, ce nouvel ami. Reese, grâce à Dieu, ne menaçait pas non plus de tomber amoureux d'elle, il avait d'abord eu Morgan pour l'occuper, puis Carter qu'il aimait et qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Elle s'était quand même souvent demandée à cette époque, comment, après vingt-huit ans de vie solitaire, elle pouvait s'être trouvée deux amis en à peine moins de trois ans. Ensuite, avait débarqué Root et elle avait senti son monde vaciller, sa paix intérieure voler en éclats. Gen avait déjà attaqué ses murs, mais une fois la jeune fille à l'abri dans son internat, sous la protection de Finch, Shaw avait soigneusement coupé les ponts. Gen l'avait prise par surprise et Shaw avait senti le danger qu'impliquait une relation plus poussée avec la jeune fille. Shaw ne saurait pas s'en occuper, Genrika l'aimait, Shaw lui ferait du mal, elle se sentait surtout incapable de répondre à ses attentes.

Root n'était pas Genrika. Elle avait vingt-quatre ans de plus et elle voulait Shaw. Elles travaillaient ensemble. Shaw avait très vite aimé sa compagnie. Elle l'espérait, elle la recherchait même parfois, mais elle fuyait quand Root se rapprochait trop près d'elle. Shaw malgré elle, s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle avait découvert avec dans un mélange de stupeur et d'horreur qu'elle avait peur de la perdre. Et depuis qu'elle était tombée entre les mains de Samaritain, Shaw ne pouvait plus se défiler ou mentir. Ni à Root, ni à elle-même.

Root... C'était déjà à elle seule, un défi, une révolution dans la vie de Shaw. Son regard balaya la pièce. Alvarez assise sur le canapé semblait plongée dans ses pensées, Anna Borissnova écoutait Borkoof qui vantait à Matveïtch et Alioukine les talents de cuisinière de Root et leur promettait pour le dîner un goulash arrangé comme ils n'en avaient jamais mangé. Brown sourit à Shaw en croisant son regard, l'officier irradiait de bonheur depuis que Shaw lui avait demandé de les accompagner, depuis que Shaw lui avait déclaré qu'elle lui accordait toute sa confiance pour assurer les arrières de Root.

Shaw soupira.

Si seulement il n'y avait eu qu'eux, Alvarez, Brown, Borissnova, Matveïtch... mais il y avait aussi les autres, Genrika, Alma, Reese, Fusco et son débile de fils. Le quatuor maudit suffisait déjà à l'oppresser : Root, Genrika, Alvarez, Athéna. Mais il fallait encore qu'elle s'inquiétât pour tous les autres, qu'elle les estimât, qu'elle... Est-ce qu'elle les aimait aussi ? Qu'est-ce que lui avait fait Samaritain pour qu'elle se retrouve soudain submergée de personnes à qui elle tenait, de personnes qui tenaient à elle, qui attendaient qu'elle leur prêtât son attention, qu'elle les aimât. Shaw n'y arrivait pas, elle ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait lui arriver, ni pourquoi. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il en fût ainsi. Elle ne s'en trouvait pas digne. Sauf peut-être avec Alvarez. Mais la jeune femme n'attendait rien d'elle et réciproquement Shaw n'entendait rien d'elle non plus. Elle s'inquiétait pour elle, mais la jeune Mexicaine, même si elle l'aimait, ne lui demandait rien en échange. Et Shaw... elle ne savait pas. Alvarez parfois, la déstabilisait plus encore que Root.

Shaw avait besoin de Root. Shaw avait besoin d'Athéna. Les autres avaient besoin d'elle. Shaw ne maîtrisait rien. Peut-être avait-elle aussi besoin des autres ? Cette idée même l'angoissait profondément.

…

 

Le retour de Root la sauva d'une réflexion qui tournait en rond et qui tour après tour prenait la forme d'une spirale centripète qui l'entraînait vers le fond.

« Je suis désolée, annonça Root. Police criminelle d'Anchorage. Élisa, nous récupérerons nos amis demain à 17h10 à l'aéroport de Charleville.

\- Fusco ? demanda Shaw.

\- Oui. Sam, tu préfères vraiment qu'on revienne avec eux, après-demain-matin ?

\- Oui, c'est trop dangereux de les recevoir ici de nuit. Tout est okay de ton côté ?

\- Oui, Élisa et moi sommes sur l'affaire du Chirurgien et nous avons été officiellement détachées par le bureau central du FBI, pour nous enquérir des activités menées par Élisabeth Sanders et Lionel Fusco.

\- Toutes les deux ?

\- Ce sera plus crédible et plus sûr à trois, avança Root.

\- Trois ? C'est qui le troisième ? demanda Shaw qui s'attendait à tout. Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

\- Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir qui je voulais. Maintenant, je le suis.

\- Qui est-ce Root ?

\- Jack, lâcha Root en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté.

\- Jack Muller ?

\- Mmm, confirma Root. Je l'aime, pas toi ?

\- Ben...

\- Terence Beale me l'a prêté.

\- Faudra que tu m'expliques quels accords tu as passés avec lui.

\- Je n'ai passé aucun accord Sam. Il me fait confiance.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Athéna lui a donné un petit coup de main, entre autre pour se débarrasser d'un programme espion implanté dans les serveurs de son service.

\- Trop gentille.

\- La CIA n'est pas une alliée à négliger.

\- Mouais. Matveïtch, c'est vous qui partez alors ?

\- Oui.

\- Sanders ne risque pas de découvrir qui vous êtes ?

\- C'est possible, je ne lui cacherais pas de toute façon.

\- Le contrat qui lie Maria à Anton date du 6 juin, expliqua Root. Il est parfaitement légal, ce qui ne serait être étonnant avec Maria, et l'ordinateur de son bureau à Altamira conserve des traces de recherches pour des compagnies de sécurité ainsi que des messages échangés entre elle et Monsieur Matveïtch. Et quand le Chirurgien a voulu s'en prendre à elle, Matveïtch et sa petite équipe ont été d'autant plus motivés pour sauver leur patronne et arrêter le Chirurgien.

\- Mes gardes du corps ont voulu lui faire payer ses crimes, mais je me suis interposée, intervint Maria déroulant le scénario qu'ils avaient mis au point. Un peu tard cependant... Ils avaient eu le temps de le malmener un peu.

\- Ouais... approuva Shaw. C'est cool. Vous prendrez contact avec Sanders quand Matveïtch ?

\- Je lui téléphonerai en arrivant là-bas et lui proposerait d'aller chercher son collègue à l'aéroport.

\- Oui, confirma Root. Je pense que Fusco lui aura déconseillée de rencontrer son contact avant son arrivée, mais Élisabeth Sanders ne résistera pas à la tentation. Et juste après qu'Anton ait pris contact avec nos deux lieutenants de Police, je me pointerai avec mes deux équipiers.

\- Vous allez vous retrouver à six, observa Shaw.

\- C'est le Chirurgien Sameen, pas un vulgaire petit escroc.

\- Okay, approuva Shaw. On se remet au travail alors, il y a encore du boulot avant ce soir, même si on a encore la journée de demain pour fignoler notre installation, profitons encore de la présence de nos deux agents du FBI. T'as des tenues ? »

\- De jolis costumes, très agents du FBI, nous attendront dans nos chambres d'hôtel.

\- Borkoof, Matveïtch, apportez la malle de matériels sur le perron. Borissnova, vous restez là.

\- Mais...

\- Vous montez dans votre chambre vous reposer, la coupa Shaw d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Bien Madame.

\- Et le prisonnier ? s'enquit Alioukine.

\- On le laisse tout seul pour cet après-midi, il n'ira pas bien loin. Vous avez vérifié qu'il ne peut pas faire de bêtises ?

\- Oui Madame.

\- Je peux le surveiller, proposa Anna Borissnova.

\- Non, montez dans votre chambre, si vous restez avec lui vous finirez par vous, faire une bêtise. »

Anna hocha la tête et sortit du salon. Root en passant près de Shaw lui serra légèrement l'épaule dans la main. Elle voulait lui exprimer sa reconnaissance. Shaw venait de se montrer très psychologue et très attentionnée avec la jeune Russe.

 

* * *

 

La maison dormait, plongée dans le noir. La nuit était agréable et fraîche, seulement troublée par quelques hululements d'oiseaux de nuit, le bruissement des feuilles que faisait chanter la brise. Shaw se tenait assise, les genoux relevés devant elle, adossée aux jardinières maçonnées qui bordaient les marches qui menaient au perron. Une des portes-fenêtres qui donnaient sur le salon, sur le côté droit de la maison, coulissa. Un insomniaque. Shaw doutait que ce soit l'un des Russes, la journée avait été longue et le lendemain demanderait toute leur attention. Ils profiteraient de cette nuit pour dormir. Brown ferait de même. Restait Alvarez ou Root. Shaw n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir l'une ou l'autre.

Quand Alvarez désirait lui parler, elle repoussait toujours Shaw dans ses retranchements et Shaw ne sentait pas d'humeur à se faire bousculer, quant à Root... Shaw voulait lui parler, mais elle ne savait pas comment commencer. Par où commencer. Depuis que Shaw avait retrouvé Root dans le camion, qu'elle l'avait libérée, qu'elle l'avait soignée, elle n'avait jamais réabordé avec elle ce sujet. Root en avait certainement parlé avec Athéna, mais pas avec elle, parce que Root ne se confiait que très rarement et que Shaw ne savait pas poser de questions. Elle n'aimait pas en poser, elle avait toujours l'impression de violer la vie privée des gens. Pourtant, à Santarém, Root avait volontiers raconté sa nuit quand Shaw lui avait demandé pourquoi elle avait été malade lors de la libération du village mebênkôkre. Shaw avait même eu le sentiment que Root avait apprécié que Shaw s'inquiétât de ses sentiments. Root lui avait parlé avec beaucoup de naturel et pour une fois, elle n'avait pas truffé son discours de plaisanteries, elle lui avait parlé sérieusement.

« Sam... »

C'était Root. Shaw ne répondit pas. Elle entendit Root marcher sur la terrasse. La jeune femme passa l'angle de la maison et s'arrêta au bord de la terrasse. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel et ne bougea plus.

Shaw se leva et vint se placer sur sa gauche. Les minutes passèrent en silence. Shaw aimait partager des moments de silence avec Root, mais elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise et elle se rongeait les ongles en prenant régulièrement appui sur ses pointes de pieds. Le claquement d'un ongle qui casse sous les dents décida Root à parler.

« Sam... qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?

\- …

\- Tu veux t'asseoir ?

\- Non. »

Root attendit.

« Root... je... tu ne m'as... tu ne m'as rien dit... je... »

Shaw n'y arrivait pas, elle trouvait le sujet trop intime, elle avait beau essayer de se mettre dans la peau d'un officier, de se dire que Root était l'un de ses subalternes, qu'elle devait s'assurer de sa santé mentale, se saouler de baratin pour oublier les vrais enjeux de la conversation qu'elle désirait avoir avec elle, rien ne l'aidait. Elle revoyait Root attachée aux grilles de la cage dans la remorque, son corps sanglant, ses cheveux trempés de sueur, le tuyau qui lui sortait d'entre les jambes et puis ensuite, comment elle s'était traînée à quatre pattes sur le sol, le sang qui gouttait. Shaw se sentait la gorge sèche et se retrouvait incapable de proférer la moindre parole. Celles qui réussirent enfin à quitter ses lèvres n'abordèrent pas le sujet de front. Shaw espérait que Root devinât son intention et répondît ensuite à ses inquiétudes.

« Root, comment va Alvarez ?

\- Maria ?

\- Non, Gina ! Évidemment Maria !

\- Tu veux savoir comment elle va après être passée entre les mains de l'Imitateur ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça l'a traumatisée. Elle s'est retrouvée dans une situation très proche de celle qu'elle avait dû affronter à dix-sept ans. Elle n'a jamais réussi à complètement surmonter ses peurs, l'épisode de Santarém l'a prouvé, mais là... C'est difficile pour elle Sameen. Elle a parlé avec un médecin à Bethesda et euh... je lui ai aussi proposé mon aide.

\- Toi ?

\- Elle a confiance en moi, elle m'aime bien, mais ce sentiment n'interfère pas dans une relation plus professionnelle.

\- Tu t'y connais en Stress Post-traumatique ?

\- J'ai étudié la question.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Pour savoir de quoi tu souffrais, oui.

\- Et Alvarez, elle...

\- Elle s'en sortira Sameen, déjà elle n'a pas replongé dans l'alcool, ce qui est bon signe.

\- Mmm.

\- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour elle Sam, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont tu veux parler n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. »

Root avait compris, Root comprenait toujours.

« Root, je... tu...

\- Tu veux savoir pour moi ?

\- Oui, souffla Shaw mal à l'aise.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait plus de quatre cauchemars dans ma vie. Le dernier date de mon internement, une surdose de médicaments sans doute, les psychotropes ne me réussissaient pas trop.

\- Root... L'Imitateur ne t'a pas bourrée de psychotropes, s'énerva Shaw. Il t'a torturée, il t'a découpée comme un médecin-légiste le fait avec un cadavre, tu t'es fait violer par ce salaud de Lambert. Il t'a prise comment ? Attachée debout contre la grille, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Et après, le tuyau... Root, c'était horrible... »

Shaw se mit à détailler toutes les tortures que Root avait subies avec une précision que seul un médecin ou un tortionnaire pouvait donner. Shaw avait exercé les deux «  _métiers_  ». Root ne l'interrompit pas. Shaw s'inquiétait. Réellement. Profondément. Mais elle avait aussi très mal vécu l'épreuve qu'avait subie Root. Elle se sentait responsable, elle avait eu peur de la perdre, peur pour Root. Elle lui parla de Maria aussi. Coup sur coup, le même jour, à quelques heures à peine d'intervalle, elle avait retrouvé les deux jeunes femmes ensanglantées et Shaw avait, ce jour-là, ravalé ses doutes et ses peurs. Elle avait tout gardé pour elle.

Alvarez avait raconté à Root comment Shaw l'avait portée. La jeune Mexicaine avait aussi exprimé son étonnement à découvrir que Shaw pouvait parfois se montrer si douce, si attentionnée et ce, pas seulement avec Alma. Elle avait avoué à Root s'être sentie en sécurité dans les bras de Shaw, avoir aimé qu'elle prît soin d'elle après avoir failli l'étrangler. Maria trouvait incroyable que quelqu'un qui se montrait parfois aussi brutale, pouvait dans d'autres circonstances, se montrer si douce. La jeune juge avait à un moment rougi en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avouait à Root, mais Root avait su la mettre à l'aise. Maria ne parlait pas d'attirance amoureuse ou de désir, mais de réconfort et d'affection, la jeune Mexicaine s'était sentie comprise et sa gêne avait aussitôt disparu.

En découvrant les sévices subis par les deux jeunes femmes, Shaw n'avait rien laissé filtrer de ses émotions sinon sa colère ou sa rage parce qu'elle savait qu'à ce moment-là, Alvarez comme Root avaient eu besoin de se sentir soutenues. Root, sans Shaw, se serait laissée mourir dans la remorque. Shaw expliqua comment elle les avait senties prêtes à s'écrouler, comment elle n'avait pas vraiment su les réconforter, comment sa colère contre Samaritain, l'Imitateur et elle-même, l'avait pratiquement rendue malade. Comment au Walter Reed, elle aurait aimé les aider, être là pour elles, comment elle s'était reprochée d'être inutile et faible. Comment... Shaw s'arrêta soudain en jurant. Elle venait de se rendre compte que c'était elle qui se confiait à Root, qui déversait sa douleur, ses craintes, son malaise sur elle, alors qu'elle désirait au contraire que Root se confiât à elle.

Root reprit la parole dès qu'elle entendît Shaw jurer, elle ne voulait surtout pas la laisser glisser. La pente sur laquelle menaçait de s'engager Shaw comportait des pièges qui la conduiraient vers d'autres pièges. Shaw y tomberait et s'y blesserait. Elle comprenait la douleur de Shaw, elle savait aussi que Shaw prenait peu à peu conscience de sa dépendance envers elle et Athéna et qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à l'accepter. Shaw se souciait de Root et tout à coup, elle s'apercevait qu'elle se déchargeait sur celle-ci de ses angoisses. Shaw s'en voulait et Root se dit que Shaw avait oublié ce qu'elle lui avait dit au Lac de la Prune : qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, qu'elle se tuerait si Shaw mourait. C'était le moment de le lui rappeler, pas de but en blanc, mais de le lui expliquer, de lui faire comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

« Tu as raison Sam, je me serais laissée mourir si tu n'avais pas été là. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais tellement fatiguée. Si tu ne m'avais pas secouée comme un prunier, je me serais endormie, tu serais restée attachée, je serais morte et tu serais retombée entre les mains de Samaritain. Ton sale caractère nous a sauvées toutes les deux. Tu as été présente pour moi, au bon moment, de la manière dont j'avais besoin. Tu m'as donné la force de me bouger et tu m'as offert la tendresse à laquelle j'aspirais désespérément à ce moment-là. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop cette idée, mais j'avais besoin de réconfort et tu me l'as apporté. Maintenant ça va. Tu sais que je ne suis pas affectée par les traumatismes, du moins pas trop. Tu es restée à mes côtés quand j'avais besoin de sentir ta présence, Aty a aussi gentiment veillé sur moi, j'ai été bien soignée et j'ai repris tranquillement mes marques. À l'hôpital, tu as toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de toi, qu'importe si tu restais enfoncée dans ton maudit fauteuil. Je ne me suis jamais sentie abandonnée. Le reste Sam... C'est juste de la douleur physique. Ce n'était pas agréable, mais ça se surmonte. Je me suis battue parce que je savais que je ne vous avais pas perdues, ni toi, ni Athéna. Ça ne veut peut-être pas dire grand-chose pour toi Sameen... mais pour moi le plus important, c'est de savoir que je n'ai pas perdu ceux que j'aime. Quand Aty ne m'a plus parlé il y a deux ans, j'ai douté. Même toi, surtout toi, tu t'étais aperçue que je déprimais. J'ai encore plus mal vécu ta disparition... Je ne savais même pas si tu étais vivante ou pas. Si je pouvais espérer ou pas. Je n'avais jamais réalisé avant que je pouvais te perdre, que tu pouvais disparaître. Je savais que tu m'aimais bien et que tu tenais à moi. Après ta libération... je ne savais pas vraiment comment je te retrouverais, mais ce qui était important Sameen, c'est que tu étais vivante, que tu étais restée fidèle à toi-même. Tu m'as donné plus que mes rêves Sameen. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on n'avait aucun compte à se rendre. Je ne sais pas ce que je t'apporte vraiment, mais je sais ce que tu m'apportes. Je sais que tu m'estimes et que tu tiens à moi. Et même si tu pars un jour à des milliers de kilomètres de moi, l'important pour moi, c'est de savoir que tu es vivante et heureuse. Que je ne sois pas ton ennemie.

\- Tu ne seras jamais mon ennemie Root.

\- Quand tu doutes de toi Sameen, pense que, dans ce camion, sans toi, j'aurais renié tout ce en quoi je crois, mes combats, mon amour pour Aty, mon amour pour toi. Mon amour pour moi. Tu as fait bien plus que de me sauver la vie ce jour-là, ou de sauver la tienne Sameen. Tu as sauvé nos âmes.

\- Amen. »

Root ne releva pas, elle aurait pu suivre Shaw sur la voie de la plaisanterie, désamorcer l'émotion née de ses paroles. Ce qu'elle venait de dire à Shaw avait trop d'importance pour elle et pour Shaw, et Root voulait le lui faire comprendre. Elle glissa sa main sur le poignet de Shaw, la fit glisser dans sa main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

« Personne ne brisera jamais l'affection que j'ai pour toi Sameen. Personne n'effacera les souvenirs que tu m'as offerts. Même toi, tu ne pourrais pas. »

Shaw libéra sa main et se croisa les bras sur la poitrine. Elle repassait un par un les mots que venait de prononcer Root. Elle lui attrapa le poignet et la tira à sa suite.

« Viens, on va dormir Root. Je suis naze. Tu… »

Shaw s'arrêta et hésita quelques secondes.

« Je... je peux dormir avec toi ? Juste dormir.

\- Tu me demandes ça à moi Sameen, alors que ça fait dix jours que je te supplie pour ? Tu n'as même pas voulu rester avec moi hier soir, il a fallu que tu t'octroies le canapé du salon.

\- Je veux dormir, précisa Shaw.

\- J'avais compris.

\- Pas...

\- C'est bon Sameen, rit Root. Je sais ce que veut dire «  _dormir_  ».

\- Oui, mais... »

Root se pencha sur elle.

« Tu veux dormir sagement et tu veux que je sois sage... Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas besoin de m'attacher pour ça.

\- Je ne t'attacherai jamais, répliqua immédiatement Shaw d'une voix sourde.

\- C'était une façon de parler, se défendit Root.

\- Évite.

\- D'accord, viens maintenant... Attends... Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser pour sceller notre accord ?

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Oui.

\- De succomber ?

\- Non, de ta libido galopante.

\- Tu es vraiment de mauvaise foi.

\- Arrête de m'énerver et avance ! »

 

* * *

 

Fusco n'avait pris qu'une petite valise-cabine que lui avait trouvée Reese dans la chambre de Root au lac de la Prune. Le port de son arme ne lui avait occasionné aucun désagrément. Il avait passé les portiques de sécurité sans jamais déclencher aucune sonnerie d'alerte. Athéna sans doute. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la sortie. Sanders l'attendait et lui fit de grands signes de la main.

« Lionel !

\- Bonjour Éli, lui lança-t-il par-dessus les barrières en souriant. »

Il était content de la retrouver. Elle vint le rejoindre et s'arrêta émue devant lui.

« Ce n'était pas un canular Lionel, ni un piège. Ils l'ont vraiment arrêtée. »

Elle se retourna vers un homme de haute taille au visage sévère.

« Je te présente Anton Matveïtch, c'est le chef de sécurité de Maria Alvarez, c'est lui qui m'a prévenue. »

Fusco soupira. Sanders n'avait pas écouté ses recommandations, il avait fallu qu'elle rencontrât le Russe. Il s'abstint de tout reproche et tendit une main à l'homme. Matveïtch... le patron d'Anna Zverev. Manquait plus que le duo de déjantés, pensa Fusco.

« Messieurs-dame, bonjour ! clama une voix enjouée derrière lui. »

Et voilà... Fusco n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait la voix reconnaissable entre toutes. Il l'imaginait déjà tendre d'un air satisfait son badge sous son nez et se demandait pour quelle agence elle serait censée travailler, la CIA ? Sanders se retourna vivement.

« Agent Philby, FBI, fit Root en tendant comme Fusco l'avait prévu sa carte ouverte sous leur nez.

« Et voici l'agent Eckart et l'agent Radclif, continua Root en désignant les deux personnes qui se tenaient deux pas derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? demanda Sanders sur la défensive.

\- Je ne vous veux rien Lieutenant. Seulement vous servir de témoin. Vous vous apprêtez à doubler le FBI, alors que vous savez pertinemment, votre coéquipier et vous, que nous sommes officiellement en charge de ce dossier. Vous vous montrez indisciplinée pourtant... vous savez comme le FBI déteste d'être doublé et comme ses agents peuvent se montrer mesquins. Moi, je suis une gentille, conclut Root sur le ton de la confidence. »

Fusco leva les yeux au ciel. Root jouait si brillamment les agents arrogants et condescendants, tout en ponctuant son discours d'expressions ou d'attitudes qui lui donnaient l'air d'être une vraie folle-dingue. Sanders surprit son expression et le sourire que Root ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer au Lieutenant.

« Fusco ! C'est toi qui les as prévenus ? lui demanda-t-elle déçue

\- Non ! se défendit Fusco. Je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça Éli.

\- Les lignes que vous utilisez ne sont pas spécialement sécurisées Lieutenant Sanders, insinua Root en se penchant sur l'oreille de Sanders.

\- Je suis sur écoute ! s'offusqua Sanders.

\- Bah... répliqua Root avec une moue désolée. Vous savez comment les agences fédérales peuvent se montrer indiscrètes. Mais pour votre propre sécurité Lieutenant, pour votre propre sécurité. Et puis, craché-juré, vous récolterez toute la gloire pour vous. Les médailles, les poignées de mains moites ne sont pas ma tasse de thé, je vous les laisse volontiers. Quant aux buffets dans ce genre de manifestation… C'est une honte ! Et dites-moi ? Qui boit du Champagne qui ne provient pas de la région de production en France… le FBI ? C'est le PPI, oui.

\- PPI ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Fusco.

\- Pingre et Plouc.

\- Et le I ? insista Fusco.

\- Je vous laisse l'embarras du choix Lieutenant., mais cela me semble si évident. »

Sanders tiqua, l'agent lui sembla tout à coup bien peu sérieuse. Elle observa ses deux collègues. Une grande femme d'une trentaine d'années et un homme bâti comme un athlète, un peu plus âgé. L'homme portait un costume, bien coupé et une jolie cravate, les femmes des tailleurs pantalon qu'on aurait dit faits sur mesure.

« Je déteste le PPI et encore plus me promener avec des PPI, déclara Root. Mes coéquipiers s'habillent comme je le souhaite ou font équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pour tout vous dire, les agents apprécient mes goûts vestimentaires et mon tailleur, sans compter le fait que si je ne suis ni P, ni P, je suis encore moins I.

\- Ah euh… balbutia Sanders honteuse que la femme ait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Bon, que faisons nous maintenant ? demanda Root sur un ton guilleret. »

Matveïtch se tourna vers Sanders, attendant sa réponse.

« Lionel ? demanda Sanders.

\- On ne pourra pas se débarrasser d'elle, autant la mettre au parfum.

\- Vous êtes psychologue lieutenant, le félicita Root.

\- Ouais, ne poussez quand même pas trop loin la plaisanterie.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, répliqua Root en lui dédiant un clin d'oeil. »

Fusco souffla intérieurement, comme pouvait-on espérer que Root ne se montrât pas complètement frappa-dingue.

« Monsieur Matveïtch, expliqua Sanders. Nous conduira demain matin jusqu'à la personne que nous souhaitons rencontrer.

\- Pourquoi demain matin ? s'étonna Fusco.

\- Ma patronne aimerait passer une bonne nuit, répondit Matveïtch

\- Elle a été… ? commença Sanders sans finir sa phrase.

\- Oui, répondit Matveïtch. Mais elle a été soignée.

\- Il reste des évidences de ce qu'elle a subi ? s'inquiéta Sanders.

\- Je peux vous assurer qu'il en reste, et qu'elles resteront longtemps, très longtemps, nous avons aussi ses dossiers médicaux. »

Fusco jeta un coup d'œil à Root et il surprit la femme qui se tenait derrière elle se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Une désagréable sensation lui chatouilla l'estomac. Il observa attentivement Root. Elle arborait un petit sourire content, mais un éclat dur brillait au fond de ses yeux facétieux et il lui donnait un air dangereux.

« Donc nous passons la nuit ici ? s'enquit Fusco.

\- Oui, confirma Sanders. Nous avons des chambres au Motel 6, c'est à dix minutes de l'aéroport en voiture.

\- Et bien nous vous tiendrons compagnie, déclara Root. Nous aurons ainsi le temps de mieux nous connaître. Vos dossiers sont très intéressants, je dois l'avouer, mais rien ne vaut une évaluation personnelle. »

 

* * *

 

 Tucker, plus ou moins dissimulé derrière un comptoir, avait assisté à l'arrivée de Fusco et à la rencontre avec des différentes parties. Quand Sanders, Fusco, le Russe et les trois agents du FBI quittèrent l'aéroport, il leur emboîta le pas et les suivit jusqu'à leur hôtel. Il avait réussi à éviter Sanders. Elle ne l'avait pas repéré. Il trouvait cela incroyable. Arrivée en face de l'hôtel, il sortit son téléphone.

« Monsieur, les lieutenants Fusco et Sanders ont retrouvé leur contact.

\- Vous avez pris des photos ?

\- Oui, Monsieur, comme vous me l'aviez demandé, mais des agents du FBI les ont rejoints, je les ai pris en photo aussi.

\- Envoyez-les-moi.

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Vous ne les lâchez pas, dit immédiatement Samaritain à peine Tucker avait-il envoyé ses photos. Sous aucun prétexte. Vous avez repéré la voiture du Russe ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Vous avez placé dessus ce que je vous avais fourni ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Parfait. Continuez votre mission. »

Samaritain considérait Tucker comme un agent peu efficient, mais il lui servirait.

Anton Matveïtch...

« Monsieur Greer ?

\- Mon cher Samaritain...

\- Identifiez-vous les personnes sur cette photo ?

\- Certaines seulement, Anton Matveïtch, Élisabeth Sanders, Lionel Fusco et... Samantha Groves. Par contre, je ne connais pas les deux autres personnes qui se tiennent derrière elle.

\- Je ne les ai pas identifiées non plus.

\- C'est étrange.

\- Pas s'ils accompagnent Samantha Groves.

\- Que préparent-ils ? demanda Greer.

\- L'arrestation spectaculaire du  _Chirurgien de la Mort_.

\- Monsieur Lambert ?

\- Oui, confirma Samaritain. Mais cela n'arrivera pas, des équipes sont déjà en route. »

Greer approuva et s'abstint de demander à Samaritain s'il espérait toujours récupérer Sameen Shaw.

Greer se reprocha de ne pas avoir tuée la jeune femme quand il l'avait eu à portée de main. Samaritain accomplissait des miracles à travers le monde. Il le refaçonnait, il le reconstruisait. Tellement plus beau. Mais l'évasion de Sameen Shaw avait distrait Samaritain, elle avait aussi relancé La Machine, même si Greer n'arrivait pas à savoir quelle puissance l'IA pervertie possédait réellement. Greer pensait qu'il ne fallait plus essayer de convaincre Sameen Shaw à rejoindre leurs rangs. Samaritain la considérait comme un virus et cherchait à la faire muter à son propre avantage. Greer pensait qu'il fallait simplement l'éradiquer. Tout comme Samantha Groves.

«  _Pas s'ils accompagnent Samantha Groves, avait déclaré Samaritain_  »

La jeune femme pouvait-elle ainsi mettre Samaritain en échec ? La Machine constituait-elle une menace pour Samaritain ? Une réelle menace ? Greer ne voulait y songer. Samaritain détenait les clefs de l'avenir de l'humanité.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

 **Notes de traduction :**  Je remercie très chaleureusement  **TaTchou**  pour sa connaissance des langues slaves.

Cука ! : ( Russe) : cf « ah, le con ! » ou « oh putain ! »...

 

 **Maria Alvarez**  :

Pour celles ou ceux qui n'auraient pas lu  **Une semaine avant l'éternité**  ou qui auraient la mémoire qui flanche, je rappelle que le personnage de Maria Alvarez est un pure invention de ma part, mais que pour les besoins d'une description, je me suis inspirée, et seulement inspirée, du physique d'une personne réelle, et plus précisément de la chanteuse Mexicaine originaire de Tijuana, Julieta Venegas.  

Deux photos qui ont nourri la construction physique du personnage :

[version tenue de soirée.](http://i2.esmas.com/galerias/fotos/2010/8/_Julieta-Venegas-01-2720e140-f6bd-102d-bbac-0019b9d5c8df.jpg)

[version plus sage](http://images1.fanpop.com/images/photos/2100000/Precious-Black-White-julieta-venegas-2189275-1024-768.jpg)


	37. La nasse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **TaTchou** pour ses relecture et sa célérité..._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tucker se retourna dans son lit en gémissant. Il avait pourtant dormi paisiblement. Liberté qu'il avait prise durant sa surveillance parce que quand Sanders, Fusco, leur contact et les agents du FBI étaient allés dîner, il s'était introduit dans la chambre de sa jeune collègue et avait placé un micro-récepteur et une caméra, pratiquement invisibles à l'œil nu. Il dormait avec son oreillette et il l'avait réglée le volume assez fort pour être réveillé si jamais Sanders bougeait. La présence du FBI le rendait nerveux. Il avait téléphoné à son contact quand Sanders avait réintégré sa chambre. Il avait posé des questions. Son contact lui répondit que Sanders était soupçonnée de couvrir le Chirurgien.

« Quoi, Sanders ?! s'étonna Tucker stupéfait d'une telle assertion. »

Il ne pouvait concevoir qu'une fille comme Sanders s'alliât avec une criminelle de cette envergure. C'était une chieuse, elle trempait peut-être dans des affaires pas très nettes, mais complice du Chirurgien ?

« Le Chirurgien ne travaille pas seul Lieutenant, continua son contact. Il n'est que l'instrument d'une organisation criminelle plus étendue. Une organisation qui offre à ses membres des compensations qui ont intéressé votre collègue d'Anchorage. Elle rêve de grandes villes et de gloire, et elle a besoin d'argent.

\- Et quel est le rapport alors avec Sameen Shaw ?

\- C'est ce que nous aimerions découvrir Lieutenant Tucker. Sameen Shaw n'a pas seulement été soldat, elle a ensuite été recrutée par une agence gouvernementale et ses missions concernaient toutes la sécurité de l'État. Elle avait à cette époque accès à des dossiers classés secret-défense, des dossiers très sensibles. Élisabeth Sanders a éveillé notre attention très tôt. Quand Éphrem Cohen a été tué à Anchorage, quand elle s'est retrouvée en charge de l'affaire avec le Lieutenant Fusco que nous surveillons lui aussi depuis de nombreuses années, nous avons décidé de resserrer notre surveillance autour d'elle, voilà pourquoi nous vous avons engagé.

\- Ce sont des pourris ?

\- On peut les appeler comme cela, mais leurs actions ne se limitent pas à de minables opérations de corruption, d'extorsion ou de trafic, elles mettent notre pays en danger.

\- Et les fédéraux qui sont avec eux ?

\- Nous ne savons pas encore s'ils sont honnêtes ou pas, peut-être nous aiderez-vous à le découvrir.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, plastronna Tucker. »

Cette salope de Sanders, avait-il pensé en raccrochant. Elle pouvait jouer les Saintes-Nitouches. Elle finirait derrière les barreaux, elle prendrait perpette, pour haute trahison, pour complicité de meurtre. Ce n'était pas elle et son gros lard de New-Yorkais qui rendraient leur département célèbre, mais lui. Il tremblait d'excitation, regrettant seulement de ne pas être accompagné par un équipier. Il aimait se conformer au règlement et celui-ci interdisait à un agent d'intervenir seul. Sauf s'il était sous couverture. Il se rassura en se disant qu'il n'était pas seul, que son contact était toujours joignable et qu'il lui avait assuré qu'il envoyait sur place une équipe d'intervention.

.

Il se retourna dans son lit. Il entendait chantonner. Sanders ? Non, son oreillette était muette. Il entendait chantonner dans son autre oreille. Il plongea sa main sous son oreiller, tâtonna et... ne trouva rien.

« Vous cherchez votre arme ? dit une voix moqueuse. Vous n'avez peur de rien ! Partir en mission privée avec son arme de service ? Ts, ts... c'est si imprudent ! Imaginez qu'on vous la vole... ou que vous deviez tuer un agent du FBI... On vous retrouvera tout de suite. Ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Ne bougez pas ! claqua la voix féminine. Ou demain matin, votre Capitaine apprendra que vous vous êtes suicidé avec votre arme de service pour les beaux yeux d'une pute. Je suis très douée pour maquiller les scènes de crime et je tire très très bien.

\- Qui êtes-vous, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Ah oui, suis-je bête... la lumière. »

La lampe de chevet s'alluma. Tucker cligna des yeux. L'agent du FBI ! Elle était confortablement assise dans le gros fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté de son lit, les jambes négligemment étendues, les pieds croisés sur le repose-pieds. Elle braquait une arme sur lui, ses yeux au regard vide le fixaient désagréablement et un sourire maniaque étirait les coins de sa bouche.

« Poum poum ! Vous êtes mort, Lieutenant... »

Tucker s'assit maladroitement dans son lit.

« Gardez les mains bien en vue, le menaça Root. Et ne cherchez pas votre téléphone, je m'en suis débarrassée. Maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous faites si loin d'Anchorage. Ne me sortez pas que vous prenez des vacances. Le Lieutenant Sanders est ici et il serait regrettable que votre dossier porte la mention « harceleur sexuel », votre carrière en serait malheureusement compromise.

\- Sanders ? s'écria Tucker qui s'essaya à la surprise. Élisabeth Sanders est ici ?!

\- Pff... fit Root en gonflant ses joues. Vraiment Lieutenant, vous êtes ridicule. Tenez, je crois que cela vous appartient. »

Elle lui lança plusieurs objets sur les genoux. Le traqueur ! Celui qu'il avait posé sur la voiture du Russe, et... la caméra et le micro qu'il avait installés dans la chambre de Sanders.

« Maintenant, vous allez me dire pourquoi vous suivez Élisabeth Sanders. »

Tucker haussa les épaules.

« Savez-vous exactement pour qui vous travaillez, Lieutenant ?

\- La police d'Anchorage.

\- Bon... Personnellement, je vous aurais bien descendu, mais on m'a assurée que, bien que vous soyez stupide et sexiste, vous étiez honnête, du moins dans une certaine mesure. Je vous laisserais bien attaché quelque part, mais j'ai peur que vous ne soyez mort quand je viendrai vous récupérer. Une balle dans un genou aurait aussi été une bonne idée, mais l'hôpital n'est pas plus sûr qu'ailleurs. »

Tucker la regardait horrifié, elle parlait de meurtre et de rétention sur le ton léger de la badinerie.

« Vous êtes vraiment du FBI ?

\- Vous êtes vraiment de la Police ? répliqua Root en souriant.

\- Vous travaillez pour qui ?

\- Et vous, Lieutenant Tucker... ? Et vous ? Pour qui travaillez-vous ? »

Root se leva soudain.

« Allez, assez bavardé. Levez-vous et allongez-vous sur le sol mains sur la tête. Vite. »

Tucker s'exécuta. Root passa au-dessus de lui et lui appliqua un taser sur le cou. Elle appela ensuite Muller. Le Sergent-Chef qui attendait devant la porte de la chambre entra aussitôt et lui demanda de transporter l'homme dans leur chambre.

« C'est qui ? demanda Brown.

\- Un collègue de Sanders et de Fusco.

\- Un flic d'Anchorage ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi Anchorage ? demanda Muller.

\- Le Chirurgien a tué quelqu'un là-bas non ? avança Brown.

\- Le lieutenant Fusco est un ami.

\- Et lui, fit Brown en désignant Tucker qui gisait entravé parterre.

\- Je pense qu'il travaille pour l'organisation qui employait l'Imitateur, mais que cet idiot est persuadé d'œuvrer pour le bien de la nation.

\- Vous le croyez honnête ? demanda encore le jeune Lieutenant.

\- Quand vous le connaîtrez Élisa, vous le détesterez autant que moi. C'est un sale type, mais c'est un flic honnête. Con, mais à peu près honnête. Vous avez dû rencontrer ce genre de type à l'armée, vous y êtes restée assez longtemps pour ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait, Madame ?

\- Attachez-le solidement. Ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment, mais on va le traîner avec nous.

\- Okay, acquiesça Muller. »

Muller attrapa Tucker sous les aisselles et le traîna dans un coin de la chambre.

« Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait appel à vous Jack, vous avez l'âme d'un portefaix.

\- Ce n'est pas très sympa Madame...

\- Ne le prenez pas mal, vous verrez que c'est une qualité que Mary appréciera particulièrement et ce pendant très longtemps... pas pour les même raisons que Jenny, mais tout autant.

\- Ah! Euh... balbutia le chef sous le regard étonné d'Élisa Brown qui ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de cette Mary.

\- Je vais peut-être lui faire une injection, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne nous fera pas de mal.

Root alla fouiller dans ses affaires et ressortit un kit d'injection. Elle s'agenouilla auprès du lieutenant de police, lui releva une manche et après avoir posé un garrot, le piqua avec dextérité.

« Je vais prendre une douche, déclara-t-elle ensuite. »

Root partageait très rarement sa chambre avec des gens, mais elle avait préféré rester avec les deux militaires pour cette nuit. Elle partagerait un lit double avec Brown et Muller dormirait dans le lit simple.

Elle fit couler l'eau en entrant et contacta Shaw.

« Mon cœur ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je peux te parler ?

\- Attends, je sors.

\- D'accord, j'attends. »

Deux minutes s'écoulèrent.

« Vas-y, Root. Je t'écoute.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Ouais.

\- Alexeï vous a fait à manger ?

\- Ouais.

\- C'était bon ?

\- Ouais, c'était super, mais dis-moi, Root. Tu ne m'appelles pas pour me demander le menu, si ?

\- Non.

\- Alors ?

\- J'ai coincé un agent de Samaritain.

\- Explique. »

Root lui donna tous les détails.

« Tu veux qu'on bouge et qu'on annule ? lui demanda Shaw quand Root se tut.

\- Non, vous avez préparé le terrain Sameen, on peut pallier à un coup fourré de la part de Samaritain. Sanders sera témoin et Tucker se rendra peut-être compte qu'il a pactisé avec le diable.

\- C'est dangereux.

\- Il faut vivre dangereusement mon cœur... fit Root d'un ton léger.

\- Nous sommes pas toutes seules.

\- Je sais. Mais nous sommes huit, Sam, et Sanders et Lionel peuvent aussi nous aider.

\- Athéna, t'en penses quoi ?

\- C'est dangereux, mais les probabilités nous donnent gagnantes. L'impact de l'arrestation du Chirurgien, l'attaque que s'apprête certainement à mener Samaritain contre nous, portera un coup à ses opérations armées. Vous avez bien préparé le terrain Sameen.

\- On ne peut pas éloigner Maria ? suggéra Shaw.

\- Non, c'est trop tard, répondit Athéna.

\- Mais tout repose sur Sanders, elle n'est pas aussi débile que ça ! râla Shaw.

\- Élisa et Jack sont des agents assermentés, Sameen, intervint Root. Ils auront leur mot à dire.

\- Ils ne sont même pas du FBI.

\- Ils sont du FBI, la contredit Root. Et après avoir témoigné, ils rejoindront le programme de protection des témoins.

\- Athéna, comment as-tu fait pour qu'ils soient des fantômes ? demanda Shaw curieuse.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis à l'origine de cette particularité, j'y ai seulement participé, répondit Athéna.

\- C'est toi, Root ? Tu as créé un programme spécial pour eux ?

\- Oui. Si quelqu'un essaie d'initier une recherche sur eux à partir de leurs photos ou de n'importe quel nom sous lequel ils ont pu être connus, il tombera sur des résultats qui l'emmèneront vers d'autres résultats, puis vers d'autres. En fait, il recevra tellement de réponses, qu'il verra son réseau saturer, puis toutes ses mémoires. Il recevra une réponse qui en donnera deux qui chacune en donneront quatre qui en donneront chacune huit et ce jusqu'à l'infini.

\- Un virus ?

\- C'est un peu ça.

\- Athéna, reprit Shaw. Tu as parlé d'une attaque que s'apprête, certainement, à mener Samaritain. Ton certainement...

\- 87,08% de probabilité, Sameen.

\- Pff...

\- Tu t'y attendais, Sam... affirma Root. Non ?.

\- Oui, mais j'avais espéré que tout se passe tranquillement. Et maintenant que tu as démasqué un agent de Samaritain, moi je parierais pour 100% de chance.

\- Chances et probabilités ne peuvent se comparer mon cœur, la reprit Root.

\- Façon de parler.

\- Sameen, je t'ai appelée pour que vous vous teniez prêts.

\- Nous sommes prêts, Root.

\- Un joli feu d'artifice ?

\- Un qui te plaira certainement pourvu que tout le monde s'en sorte vivant.

\- Anxieuse ?

\- Lucide.

\- On reste branchées ?

\- Ouais, mais tu ne me distrais pas.

\- Promis.

\- Bonne nuit, Root.

\- À demain, mon cœur.

\- Tu sais que je déteste que tu m'appelles comme ça ? bougonna Shaw.

\- Déteste... quel bien grand mot, Sameen... Ça t'énerve, ça je veux bien le croire, mais ne va pas me dire que tu détestes vraiment.

\- C'est niais et... t'es vraiment insupportable, conclut abruptement Shaw.

\- Tu nous aimes comme ça.

\- Qui ça « nous » ? Athéna et toi ?

\- Oh non ! la taquina Root. Tu peux rajouter Gen, Maria... qui d'autre encore, Sam ?

\- Je vais me barrer dans le désert quand tout ça sera fini. »

Root ne répondit pas, Shaw sans le vouloir venait de raviver ses angoisses. Shaw l'avait dit sans le penser, mais Root craignait que la plaisanterie, le mouvement d'humeur, devînt une réalité.

 

* * *

 

Sanders contemplait la forêt par la vitre du gros 4x4 que conduisait Anton Matveïtch. Elle était montée avec Fusco et l'agent Eckart, la femme. Ils avaient quitté Charleville à deux voitures. L'allumée du FBI, Philby, avait organisé le voyage. Elle avait refusé que Sanders prît sa voiture et Sanders s'était dit qu'elle l'avait louée pour rien. Ils s'étaient donc répartis entre la voiture avec laquelle Matveïtch était venu et celle des fédéraux.

« Ma voiture est blindée, avait chuchoté l'allumée sur un ton de confidence complètement déplacé. »

.

 

Le soir précédent, Sanders avait demandé à Fusco ce qu'il pensait des Féds.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Tu as certainement plus travaillé avec eux que moi. Avant le meurtre d'Éphrem Cohen, je n'avais jamais eu affaire à eux.

\- Mmm, grogna Fusco, pas vraiment ravi de sa requête.

\- Allez, Lionel... fais-moi rire, l'avait encouragé Sanders. Dis-moi quels petits noms tu leur donnerais.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment drôle, Éli.

\- Peut-être, mais tes surnoms donnent souvent une image très juste de ceux à qui tu les donnes.

\- Comme Crazy Squirrel ?

\- Ah ah... ricana Sanders.

\- Okay, leur chef c'est « Frappa-dingue », l'homme à la tête de troufion, je le verrais en « Oui-chef-bien-chef », la fille ? Je ne sais pas... « Wonder Woman » ? « Frappa-dingue » est dangereuse et les deux autres ne valent pas mieux. Ils forment une équipe soudée et... « Oui-chef-bien-chef » et « Wonder Woman » sont prêt à se faire descendre pour leur « Frappa-dingue ».

\- Et le Russe ?

\- Jason Statham ? Un pro. Honnête.

\- Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on garde nos arrières ?

\- Franchement, non.

\- Tu leur fais confiance ?

\- Oui, j'avoue que ça me fait bizarre de dire ça, mais oui. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il ne faut pas que nous soyons prudents.

\- D'accord. »

.

 

Fusco avait raison. Elle avait prévu d'opérer seule avec Fusco et elle se retrouvait maintenant à devoir composer non seulement avec le FBI, mais aussi avec cet imbécile de Tucker ? Sanders ne comprenait pas l'implication de Tucker dans cette histoire. Celui-ci était arrivé le matin au parking précédé de Philby rayonnante et serré de près par les deux autres agents du FBI « Oui-chef-bien-chef » et « Wonder-Woman ». Tucker avait évité le regard de Sanders et refusé de lui parler. Fusco avait piqué une crise, mais Tucker l'avait juste envoyé balader :

« Ta gueule Fusco.

\- Monsieur Tucker ne veut rien nous dire, expliqua Philby. Il est en mission spéciale.

\- Le Capitaine t'a demandé de me suivre ?! s'étonna Sanders.

\- Oh, non Lieutenant, avait répliqué Philby. Le Capitaine vous tient en grande estime Élisabeth, il vous a dit qu'il avait fait disparaître des dossiers ?

\- Euh...

\- Il est très embêté. Il vous aime bien. Pas comme Tucker qui devait être ravi de s'être vu confier cette mission, d'avoir une chance de vous compromettre. N'est-ce pas Lieutenant ?

\- Mais qui l'a envoyé en mission, alors ? demanda Sanders

\- Il ne sait même pas, répondit Root en lançant un regard méprisant au prisonnier.

\- Pauvre conne ! cracha Tucker. »

Il se mit aussitôt à crier de douleur et les deux agents qui l'encadraient échangèrent une grimace de connivence. Sanders s'aperçut qu'ils avaient chacun une main derrière le dos de Tucker.

« Sois poli avec la dame, Tucker, siffla Muller. T'oublie qu'elle est du FBI. T'es qu'un plouc de flic de province.

\- Bande de...Rhaaa !

\- Chuuut, Monsieur Tucker, fit Root en lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres. »

Sanders assistait saisie à la scène. Les agents du FBI lui parurent encore plus inquiétants que la veille et surtout, qu'est-ce que Tucker faisait là ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de mission spéciale ? Les Feds avaient l'air de savoir et elle se sentait un peu larguée. Elle jeta un regard interrogatif à Fusco, mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules en grimaçant qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

.

 

Le FBI, Tucker... elle pensait que tout serait relativement simple et là, tout à coup... Seul Anton Matveïtch semblait stoïquement prendre les événements comme ils se présentaient. Il n'avait pas protesté quand les Feds avaient émis le désir de s'incruster. Rien laissé paraître quand ils étaient arrivés le matin avec Tucker.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa un moment conduire.

« Ça ne vous dérange pas que le FBI soit de la partie ? lui demanda-t-elle enfin.

\- Je ne vois pas comment on peut s'en débarrasser, répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'agent Eckart dans son rétroviseur. Et pour tout vous dire... J'ai hâte de me débarrasser de ce salaud de Chirurgien. Il a tué trois de mes hommes et ma patronne a failli y passer, je vous jure que j'ai dû user de toute mon autorité pour que mes gars ne lui fassent pas subir ce qu'il a fait subir à leur camarade. Et de toute ma volonté pour ne pas le faire moi-même. Quand je le vois, j'ai des fourmis dans les doigts.

\- On va vous en débarrasser Monsieur Matveïtch, lui assura Sanders.

\- J'aimerais bien qu'il ne soit pas condamné à mort, ou alors qu'il pourrisse pendant des années dans un couloir de la mort.

\- Ça dépendra de l'État dans lequel il sera jugé.

 

\- Il mérite de se retrouver dans un camp rouge.

\- un camp rouge ? demanda Sanders.

\- Une colonie pénitentiaire dont les conditions de vie sont particulièrement dures.

\- Un goulag ?

\- Ça n'existe plus qu'en Corée du Nord les goulags, du moins... plus ou moins officiellement.

\- Mais c'est un peu pareil, non ?

\- Ouais, mais sans les travaux forcés. Vous nous prenez peut-être pour des sauvages, mais quand vous verrez ce qu'il a fait à Maria Alvarez, vous rêverez de posséder ce genre d'endroit aux États-Unis. »

Matveïtch pensa à Root, ses traits se durcirent et ses doigts se crispèrent sur son volant.

« Pourquoi avoir tant attendu pour contacter les autorités ? demanda Sanders curieuse.

\- Elle était... trop mal. Maria Alvarez, précisa-t-il. On voulait lui laisser le temps de récupérer.

\- Et sa fille ? Elle est avec vous ?

\- Non.

\- Elle est où ?

\- En sécurité, elle n'a rien à voir avec le Chirurgien, on l'a mise à l'abri.

\- Où ? insista Sanders.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas. »

 

* * *

 

Shaw avait rassemblé l'équipe dans le salon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser malgré l'urgence de la situation qu'Athéna avait le chic pour leur trouver des lieux exceptionnels. Le chalet, tout en bois, avec ses grosses poutres, sa cheminée, sa superbe cuisine rustique, son emplacement dans la forêt et les baies qui s'ouvraient dessus… La bâtisse était confortable et chaleureuse, même si Shaw préférait la villa du lac de la Prune. Le cadre y était plus sauvage et le lac avec sa prairie qui menait en pente douce à ses berges du côté de la maison, donnaient une impression d'espace. On y respirait.

Elle secoua la tête. Penser au lac de la Prune lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, des écarts, de la souffrance. Pourtant, elle y avait parfois trouvé la paix et elle avait vécu des moments qui resteraient certainement gravés dans son esprit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Des moments paisibles passés en compagnie de Root, l'expédition qu'elle avait menée avec Reese à la poursuite des braconniers, les grandes marches dans la forêt, l'apprentissage des traces, leur identification, la libération d'Athéna. La rencontre entre le monde virtuel des simulations et le monde réel, l'intelligence dont Root avait fait preuve à cette occasion. Genrika. Elle revoyait l'adolescente rieuse et si bavarde. Leurs séances de sport durant lesquelles Genrika peinait pour ne pas la décevoir, les cours de science et de russe, la relecture de ses devoirs scolaires, la façon dont Genrika l'écoutait, lui obéissait, ses larmes quand elle avait avoué à Shaw qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'elle et Root se querellent. Les trois semaines qu'elle avait passées avec Root et Genrika.

Les yeux de Shaw se portèrent sur la cheminée.

 _Le Livre des Rois_. Le feu qui crépitait, Root qui l'écoutait, le rythme du poème, la mélodie née de la langue perse. L'histoire, l'analyse qu'en avait fait Root. Shaw avait senti vibrer le poème dans sa poitrine quand elle l'avait récité. Elle s'était laissée porter, emporter. Elle avait, grâce à la demande de Root, retrouvé la paix que la récitation silencieuse ou à haute voix du poème lui apportait quand elle était jeune. Pourquoi avait-elle arrêté de le réciter et quand ? Shaw se rembrunit et chassa de sa tête les pensées qui l'encombraient et ne se rapportaient pas à l'instant présent.

« Okay, vous êtes tous prêts ? lança-t-elle à son équipe. »

Les quatre personnes en face d'elle hochèrent la tête. Shaw sortit un Glock 17 de l'arrière de sa ceinture et d'une de ses poches plaquées, deux chargeurs. Elle les tendit à Maria.

« Planquez ça sur vous. »

Maria se saisit de l'arme et des chargeurs.

« C'est le même que celui que vous m'aviez confié dans la jungle ?

\- Ouais.

\- Merci.

\- Borkoof, vous restez avec elle. Vous en êtes responsable, il ne doit rien lui arriver. Si tout se passe bien, vous partirez avec eux comme son garde du corps que vous êtes censé être. Vous allez être son ombre, vous ne la quitterez jamais. Vous avez la carrure et assez d'assurance pour vous imposer, il y aura Matveïtch et Alioukine avec vous, mais vous Borkoof, vous dormirez sur le pas de sa porte. Vous veillerez sur elle aussi bien que vous savez veiller sur Anna.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Madame, répondit le géant blond. »

Anna Borissnova s'était décomposée en entendant son nom cité par Shaw. L'évocation qu'elle fit ensuite de l'attention particulière dont Borkoof gratifiait la jeune Russe n'arrangea rien. Shaw se fendit d'un sourire en coin.

« Borissnova ne faites pas cette tête. D'abord, Borkoof n'a aucune intention de vous demander en mariage… à moins que je me trompe… Borkoof ?

\- Non, non… euh… rougit le géant. Ce n'est pas du tout ça.

\- Ouais, bon bref passons, deuxièmement vous êtes blessée.

\- Mais, Madame… protesta Anna.

\- C'est vrai, on s'en fout que vous soyez prête à crever, déclara abruptement Shaw. Parce que j'ai besoin de vos talents maintenant, et que vous avez la chance d'être une femme. Vous avez repéré votre position dehors ?

\- Oui.

\- Quoiqu'il se passe au moment où Alvarez repartira avec les flics, vous la rejoindrez. Et ensuite, vous serez le pendant de votre copain Borkoof. La double-ombre d'Alvarez. Partout où il ne pourra pas la suivre parce que c'est un homme, vous serez présente à ses côtés. Vous ne dormirez pas en travers de sa porte, Borissnova, Vous dormirez avec elle, vous l'accompagnerez dans sa salle de bain, dans sa cabine, si elle va à la piscine ou au hammam. Vous vous changerez avec elle, vous vous baignerez avec elle. Vous ne la quitterez pas un instant des yeux.

\- Aux toilettes aussi ? demanda Alvarez narquoise.

\- Vous vérifierez Borissnova, continua très sérieusement Shaw. S'il y a une fenêtre, un vasistas, si ce sont des boxes et qu'ils ne sont pas entièrement clos, elle n'entre pas. S'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, vous entrerez avec elle.

\- Vous plaisantez, Sameen ? lâcha Alvarez qui ne s'amusait plus du tout »

Alvarez se voyait mal partager son intimité avec quelqu'un. Que ce soit un homme ou une femme, ne changeait rien. La salle de bain encore… mais les toilettes ?! Shaw s'approcha lentement d'Alvarez et lui posa un index sur le milieu du front. Elle appuya dessus et Alvarez se retrouva la tête légèrement en arrière, appuyée contre le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise.

« Vous ne vous attaquez pas aux Cartels Alvarez, siffla Shaw. Samaritain a déjà mis une fois la main sur vous et je ne crois pas que ce fut une très bonne expérience… à moins que vous ne soyez masochiste et que ça vous fasse jouir de plaisir quand on vous frappe.

\- Comment osez-vous ! s'écria Alvarez choquée par la crudité du propos.

\- Taisez-vous ! aboya Shaw en maintenant la pression sur le front de la jeune femme. Je vous ai lâchée une fois et vous avez failli y rester. L'Imitateur vous a saignée comme un boucher, je ne veux plus que personne ne mette la main sur vous. Je ne peux pas vous servir de garde du corps et je ne pourrais pas assurer personnellement votre sécurité. Vous êtes courageuse Maria, mais ne soyez pas stupide, ni imprudente. Coopérez avec Matveïtch et son équipe. J'ai confiance en eux. Restez en vie. Une fois que Lambert sera en prison, que votre déposition aura été enregistrée, vous pourrez retrouver votre liberté de mouvement. On vous demandera certainement de témoigner à son procès et si vous êtes partante pour le faire, vous vous soumettrez alors aux mêmes mesures de sécurité. Et si les Russes ne sont pas disponibles on leur trouvera des remplaçants. Je ne veux pas assister à votre enterrement, et je n'ai aucune envie d'être obligée de tenir la main de votre fille quand il ne lui restera plus de vous qu'une croix avec votre nom d'abrutie inscrit dessus.

\- D'accord, mais lâchez-moi. »

Shaw retira son doigt et recula.

« Vous devriez apprendre à parler sans violenter les gens… lui suggéra Alvarez en colère. »

Shaw lui jeta un regard noir.

« Alioukine, reprit-elle. Vous attendez ici avec Alvarez. Vous avez planqué des armes comme je vous l'ai dit ?

\- Oui.

\- Partout ?

\- Partout, même dans les toilettes et dans les salles de bain.

\- Bien, tout le monde à son poste alors. Je descends juste voir Lambert. »

Anna Borissnova et Borkoof se levèrent et partirent rejoindre leurs positions dans la forêt. La jeune Russe couvrait la route et ses accès, Borkoof l'arrière du chalet.

.

 

Maria Alvarez arrêta Shaw alors que cette dernière s'apprêtait à descendre voir Lambert. Shaw avait envie de lui dire adieu à sa façon avant que ce salaud ne disparût de sa vie.

« Sameen… murmura Alvarez.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? maugréa Shaw.

\- Je ne sais pas quand je vous reverrai... Je voulais vous dire que vous étiez stupide de vous croire responsable de ce que m'avait fait subir le Chirurgien, vous remercier pour le reste et vous déconseiller de descendre voir le prisonnier, déclara Maria dans un seul souffle. »

Elle regardait Shaw d'un air mi-suppliant, mi-affectueux. Shaw fronça les sourcils.

« N'y allez pas, insista Maria. Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Vous ne pourrez pas échapper à la haine qu'il vous inspire. Il vous évoque trop de choses, plus peut-être que j'en sais…

\- Il a toujours été là… gronda Shaw. Avec vous, avec Root, avec Lepskin, peut-être avec d'autres.

\- Avec vous aussi ? demanda doucement la jeune Mexicaine.

\- …

\- Il y a eu les simulations, je sais, mais il n'y a pas eu que ça, si ?

\- Non.

\- Laissez-le à son destin de criminel. Je suis juge Sameen, je sais très bien comment fonctionne un tribunal, comment fonctionne la justice. J'appartiens à une organisation reconnue, j'ai été députée, juge à Mexico, je peux vous assurer qu'après mon témoignage même Athéna et Samaritain réunis ne pourraient pas le faire sortir de prison. Il sera aussi jugé pour le meurtre de l'enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, il l'a tué avec son arme et Matveïtch témoignera à ma place, l'armée mexicaine le connaît et a récolté toutes les preuves qu'il fallait pour être convaincue de la culpabilité de Lambert.

\- C'est vraiment lui qui l'a tué ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Lambert est taré, je crois qu'il l'a fait par amour… Merde ! jura-t-elle soudain. Quel salaud ! »

Maria lui posa une main sur la joue.

« Sameen… »

Shaw recula d'un pas.

« J'étais attachée, je ne pouvais pas bouger, Root était en train de se vider de son sang allongée par terre. L'Imitateur allait lui tirer une balle dans la tête… C'était… et cette conne qui me souriait… Comment peut-elle être aussi débile ? Elle va crever et elle flirte ! Putain ! Vous y croyez vous ?! Cette tarée flirte dans un moment pareil, sa tête va exploser et elle me drague avec son stupide sourire enjôleur affiché sur sa gueule défoncée ! »

Shaw avait déjà déversé ses peurs sur Root deux soirs auparavant, elle recommençait avec Alvarez et là c'était pire. Alvarez n'avait pas assisté à cette scène d'horreur. Shaw se tourna brusquement vers le mur et donna un violent coup de poing dedans. Le bois craqua sous son poing. Alvarez sursauta surprise par la violence du coup, mais elle ne bougea pas.

« Il a surgi de nulle part, il était en sang, j'avais commencé à le scalper avant d'entendre Root m'appeler et de la détacher de la grille sur laquelle elle était attachée debout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait fait après. Je suis sûre qu'il m'aurait laissée et aurait emmené Root avec lui ou il l'aurait peut-être tuée, je ne sais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Root avait récupéré une arme sur moi et avait réussi à la planquer. Il lui a tourné le dos et elle en a profité.

\- C'est elle qui lui a détruit les genoux ?

\- Oui.

\- Et après ?

\- Elle est venue me détacher. Elle... »

Shaw était horriblement pâle. Alvarez fit une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé de faire avec Shaw. Elle s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle la sentit se tendre contre elle. Shaw n'était pas le genre de personne qui cherchait du réconfort physique quand elle souffrait trop, Maria en était parfaitement consciente, mais elle ne savait pas comment lui exprimer sa sympathie, ni lui faire comprendre qu'elle partageait sa colère et sa douleur, sa peine. Parfois Alma pleurait sans que la jeune juge ne sût pourquoi. L'enfant semblait parfaitement calme et heureuse et soudain elle se mettait à hurler et à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Maria l'asseyait alors sur elle ou entre ses jambes et la laissait crier et hurler jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calmât. Elle ne lui disait rien, parfois, elle chantait une berceuse mexicaine qu'elle répétait en boucle à voix basse. Elle montrait juste à Alma qu'elle était près d'elle. Ses crises pouvaient durer plus d'une demi-heure, puis l'enfant se calmait et la vie reprenait son cours. Maria dans ses moments-là, avait aussi besoin de ne pas se sentir coupée de sa fille, elle entretenait ainsi leur lien.

Maria avait vu Root deux jours après qu'elle fût passée entre les mains de l'enfant tortionnaire, son état lamentable. Elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce que lui avait fait subir le Chirurgien. Ce qu'il lui avait fait subir à elle, lui suffisait amplement à peupler ses nuits de cauchemars, mais elle savait que la jeune femme avait perdu beaucoup de sang et qu'elle avait été opérée en urgence. Le silence s'installa et puis soudain Shaw se détendit contre Alvarez et ses bras se refermèrent légèrement autour de la taille de la jeune Mexicaine. Elle posa son front contre sa clavicule et recommença à parler.

« Il y avait du sang partout... Elle ressemblait à un monstre désarticulé, j'ai cru qu'elle allait se laisser mourir. Je l'ai insultée, menacée pour pas qu'elle crève devant mes yeux. Elle s'est traînée jusqu'à moi avec la lenteur d'une limace desséchée… Je savais que des agents de Samaritain allaient arriver, j'avais oublié Matveïtch, j'étais seule et impuissante attachée à cette putain de cage.

\- Mais tout s'est bien passé en fin de compte… murmura Alvarez.

\- Mouais... Mais...

\- Root… elle souffrira de séquelles ?

\- À part ses cicatrices de cadavre autopsié ? Je ne sais pas trop. Psychologiquement non, physiquement… Il faudrait qu'elle consulte un gynécologue, on n'a pas eu le temps de lui faire des examens complets au Walter Reed. »

Shaw se tut, Alvarez tentait de digérer les informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre. C'était peut-être encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Shaw relâcha sa taille et Alvarez la laissa se détacher d'elle. Shaw l'observait en se mâchonnant l'intérieur de la bouche. Comment avait-elle pu… ? Comment Alvarez pouvait… ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit timidement Alvarez. Nous sommes à peu près à égalité en ce qui nous concerne.

\- …

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous.

\- …

\- Alma ne se trompe jamais sur les gens. Cette fois-ci, elle a fait très fort avec vous.

\- …

\- Vous allez descendre le voir ? demanda Alvarez en désignant du menton la porte de la cave derrière Shaw.

\- Non.

\- Sameen, vous allez voir Alma après ?

\- Oui, je ne sais pas trop quand, mais il y a des chances pour que je la voie avant vous.

\- Vous lui direz…

\- Ah non, Maria ! se fâcha Shaw. C'est hors de question que je passe des messages à votre fille. Si c'est pour lui dire des conneries en plus…

\- Des conneries ? reprit Alvarez en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ouais, que vous l'aimez, que vous pensez à elle… Elle n'est pas débile, elle le sait très bien. »

Maria sourit, Shaw ne savait visiblement pas ce dont avaient besoin les enfants…

« Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas très diplomate ? Comment faisiez-vous en Afghanistan ? J'ai lu que vous aviez reçu deux fois la  _Silver Star_  ça ne m'a pas étonnée, mais quand j'ai lu que vous aviez reçu la...

\- Allez vous faire foutre ! la coupa Shaw durement. Et faites attention à vous, continua-t-elle plus doucement.

\- Vous m'attendrez là où vous avez mis Alma en sécurité ?

\- Je ne vous attendrai pas, Alvarez, se défendit Shaw. Mais on se retrouvera peut-être là-bas et ouais, je dirais à votre fille comment je l'admire de supporter une mère aussi chiante que vous et de ne pas encore avoir fugué à l'autre bout du monde.

\- Elle n'a que deux ans ! s'esclaffa Alvarez.

\- Elle sait marcher, ça suffit pour se barrer !

\- Je ne suis pas si horrible que ça... »

Shaw la regarda un instant.

« Ouais, c'est vrai, concéda-telle honnête. Allez, il faut que j'y aille. »

Maria lui aurait bien réitéré ses remerciements, elle l'aurait bien serrée encore dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, mais elle refréna ses élans d'affection et son tempérament latin qui ne s'était pas éteint malgré les épreuves traversées tout au long de sa vie et elle la laissa partir.

Elle ne lui avait pas menti quand elle lui avait assuré partager son trouble quant aux relations qu'elles entretenaient. Maria était d'un naturel extraverti et très sociable. Avant son enlèvement, elle avait été proche d'un de ses frères, Pablo, et de sœur aînée Estrella. Mais Pablo l'avait laissée tomber et le mari d'Estrella ne l'aimait pas. Ensuite, elle avait eu des camarades et des collègues qu'elle appréciait, mais elle n'avait jamais été très intime avec eux. Plus tard, après avoir suivi sa thérapie, elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de son assistant Juan Ibanez. Lui et sa femme s'étaient montrés charmants et très attentionnés avec Alma, Juan était discret et efficace et elle lui faisait confiance, mais elle n'était pas vraiment intime avec lui. Elle avait aussi eu des rapports plutôt agréables avec ses amants et ses amantes, de passage ou pas. Mais quand elle les quittait ou que la vie les séparaient, elle ne les regrettait pas, elle ne leur était pas vraiment attachée affectivement. Elle passait du bon temps avec eux et puis voilà.

Avec Shaw, c'était différent, elle avait beau essayer de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à analyser ses sentiments. Elle avait cru être attirée, elle l'avait été, mais elle avait vite compris son erreur quand Root les avaient enjointes elle et Shaw à coucher ensemble. Maria s'était aperçue qu'elle ne pourrait pas et Shaw lui avait avoué la même chose peu de temps après.

Chihuahua avait changé la donne. Au moment où Shaw l'avait prise dans ses bras, où Maria avait refermé ses bras autour d'elle et enfoui son visage dans son cou, elle s'était retrouvée perdue. La seule certitude qui lui était restée, c'est qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Shaw, mais qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne savait absolument pas, ni pourquoi, ni comment.

 

* * *

 

Les portières des voitures claquèrent dans le silence de la forêt, les unes après les autres. Fusco comme Shaw, apprécia la beauté du chalet et de son environnement. Le genre d'endroit calme et perdu où il aurait aimé passé des vacances. Il manquait peut-être une rivière ou un lac pour pouvoir y lancer des lignes. Le Russe siffla une longue trille et un homme que Fusco n'avait jamais vu, apparut sur le perron du chalet.

« Un de mes hommes, précisa Matveïtch. Vous pouvez venir. »

Root fit un signe de tête à Brown et Muller. Le Chef alla récupérer des armes lourdes dans le coffre de leur voiture. Des FNH F2000 compacts et performants, le même modèle qu'utilisait Root quand il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois au Nouveau-Mexique, il sourit inconsciemment en évoquant ce souvenir. Il en tendit un à Brown et alla ensuite se mettre en faction sur le perron. Brown partit vers la gauche sur la terrasse.

« On laisse Tucker dans le 4x4, demanda Fusco à Root.

\- Non, autant le garder avec nous… »

Elle se tourna vers la terrasse.

« Jack ! appela-t-elle.

\- Madame ?

\- Venez porter le prisonnier à l'intérieur du chalet.

\- Bien, Madame.

\- Monsieur Matveïtch, demanda Root jouant son rôle d'agent du FBI à la perfection. Vous allez encore maintenir le suspens pendant longtemps ?

\- Non, suivez-moi. »

Alioukine s'effaça pour laisser entrer tout le monde. Matveïtch guida les deux policiers d'Anchorage, Root et Muller avec Tucker sur son dos dans le salon où les attendait Maria Alvarez. Elle était assise dans un canapé et ne se leva pas quand les nouveaux arrivants entrèrent.

« Posez- le dans le coin, dit Root à Muller.

\- Alioukine, tu le surveilles, ajouta Matveïtch. S'il bouge, tu le cognes. »

Alioukine tira une chaise devant Tucker et s'assit dessus face au policier.

« Asseyez-vous, demanda Matveïtch à ses hôtes. »

Sanders s'installa dans un fauteuil à gauche de la jeune Mexicaine, Fusco sur un canapé en face, Matveïtch s'assit à côté de lui, Root vint s'asseoir à côté de Maria, presque contre elle. La jeune juge se sentait oppressée et elle remercia silencieusement Root d'être venue se placer près d'elle. Sa présence la détendit.

« Madame, commença Matveïtch. Je vous présente, le lieutenant Sanders, c'est elle que j'ai d'abord contactée. Voici son coéquipier, le Lieutenant Fusco et à côté de vous se trouve l'agent… euh…

\- L'agent Philby du FBI. Je suis venue en soutien, voir si tout se passait selon les règles.

\- Les Lieutenants vont officiellement arrêter le Chirurgien et le remettront à la justice, continua le Russe.

\- Vous n'opérez pas en dehors de votre juridiction ? demanda Alvarez aux deux policiers.

\- Nous avons un ordre de mission spécial qui nous autorise à nous déplacer sur tout le territoire, expliqua Sanders.

\- Et puis, mes agents et moi sommes là pour leur servir de caution, intervint Root.

\- Vous allez rester avec nous ? demanda Alvarez qui espérait toujours que Root l'accompagnât

\- Mes agents, c'est sûr, affirma Root. Moi, il se peut qu'une autre mission demande ma présence ailleurs.

\- Ah… fit Alvarez déçue.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame le Juge, dit Root en lui tapotant amicalement le genou. Vous serez dans de bonnes mains. Vos gardes du corps ne vous quitteront pas et mes agents non plus.

\- Madame, intervint Sanders après avoir regardé Fusco pour voir si elle pouvait prendre la parole. Vous pouvez nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous avez disparu au Brésil, on a dit que vous étiez début juillet à Chihuahua, vous êtes maintenant en Virginie. Monsieur Matveïtch m'a dit que vous aviez été victime du Chirurgien. Il est là d'ailleurs ?

\- Enfermé dans la cave, dit Matveïtch.

\- Comment savez-vous que c'est lui ? demanda Fusco qui se dit qu'il fallait qu'il jouât son rôle d'ingénu.

\- Parce qu'il s'en est vanté, expliqua Maria. Parce qu'il m'a parlé des autres victimes, parce qu'il m'a montré comment il faisait pour laisser sur chaque scène de crime des preuves qui accusaient Sameen Shaw.

\- Quelles preuves ?

\- Des cheveux, des cils, des poils pubiens même. Il avait aussi des échantillons de sang, des ongles, il transportait tout dans une mallette.

\- Comment les a-t-il récoltés ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Mais vous la connaissez ? Non ? s'enquit Sanders.

\- Qui ?

\- Sameen Shaw.

\- Non, répondit Alvarez. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir jamais rencontré cette femme. En plus, elle est morte non ?

\- Officiellement, oui.

\- Et officieusement ?

\- Rien ne prouvait qu'elle était vivante avant qu'elle ne soit identifiée au C _hirurgien de la Mort_. expliqua Sanders. Pourquoi l'a-t-il faite accuser ?

\- Il ne m'a rien dit, c'est un pervers à l'esprit dérangé. Il m'a raconté des horreurs sur elle, sur moi, je n'ai rien compris.

\- Madame, demanda Sanders. Je peux vous demander de nous faire une première déposition ? »

Alvarez prit une grande inspiration, ses épreuves commençaient. Elle pensa à Root assise à côté d'elle.

« D'accord.

\- On peut vous enregistrer ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous aussi, Monsieur Matveïtch ?

\- Oui. »

Sanders sortit du matériel d'enregistrement d'un sac qu'elle avait emporté avec elle. Elle l'installa sur la table basse, puis elle demanda à Fusco s'il voulait mener l'entretien. Il lui répondit que c'était elle qui avait été contactée, qu'elle se trouvait donc en charge de cette enquête et qu'il n'était là qu'en qualité d'adjoint. Elle acquiesça, puis mit en route l'enregistreur et commença à parler. Elle cita les personnes présentes, la date, l'heure, le lieu, le sujet de l'enregistrement.

« Audition de Maria Alvarez et d'Anton Matveïtch, témoins dans l'affaire du  _Chirurgien de la Mort_. Madame pourriez-vous décliner votre identité, votre nationalité et votre profession ?

\- Maria Alvarez, je suis de nationalité mexicaine et je suis membre de la Commission Interaméricaine des Droits de l'Homme.

\- Anton Matveïtch, de nationalité russe, je suis le chef de la sécurité de Madame Alvarez.

\- Où avez-vous été enlevée, Madame Alvarez ?

\- Au Brésil, dans la jungle.

\- Que faisiez-vous là-bas ? »

L'audition se révéla pénible. Sanders se montra tout d'abord très professionnelle, mais quand ils en arrivèrent aux tortures, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour la jeune femme qu'elle interrogeait. Elle revoyait encore le corps d'Éphrem Cohen quand elle et Fusco l'avaient découvert dans la salle de sport, et elle perdit de son assurance. Fusco prit le relais et continua l'audition, mais Alvarez montra des signes d'angoisse et Root se proposa alors à poursuivre. Maria témoigna avec courage, mais elle finit par ne plus regarder que le plateau de la table basse qui lui faisait face. Root s'était légèrement déplacée et son genou touchait celui de Maria, lui apportant le réconfort et le soutien dont elle avait besoin pour aller jusqu'au bout de son audition. Elle remonta ensuite les manches de sa chemise sur ses avant-bras, défit les pansements et montra les scarifications encore tenues par des points de sutures.

« J'en ai d'autres sur les bras, les cuisses, le torse et une plus profonde et plus importante sur le ventre… une lettre.

\- Une lettre ? demanda Fusco.

\- Un « s »... fit Alvarez d'une voix émue.

Fusco compris aussitôt et ne demanda pas plus d'explication. Il était atterré par la dimension démente qu'avait pris cet affrontement entre Shaw et Samaritain. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'un ordinateur pût commettre ou programmer des actes aussi tordus, aussi atroces. Samaritain avait poursuivi la jeune Mexicaine alors que celle-ci ne connaissait même pas Shaw. Et d'ailleurs est-ce qu'on pouvait connaître quelqu'un parce qu'on en avait rêvé ? C'était quoi ces histoires de simulations ? Comment Shaw pouvait-elle croire qu'elle avait vraiment vécu des images qui ressemblaient à des films de fiction ? Tout cela lui semblait irréel, impossible. Pourtant les meurtres, le rituel des «  _Cent bouteilles de bières_  », les scarifications et la détresse de Maria Alvarez n'avaient rien d'irréel. La jeune femme avait souffert. Physiquement et… Il la dévisagea. Et psychologiquement. L'épreuve avait été douloureuse, elle ne mentait pas, elle avait souffert comme Shaw avait souffert durant sa détention. Comme… il regarda attentivement Root, mais il ne put rien lire sur son visage. Il s'aperçut néanmoins qu'elle prêtait une grande attention à la jeune femme qui parlait, il remarqua leurs genoux qui se touchaient, Root s'efforçait discrètement d'être présente auprès de Maria Alvarez. Cette attention l'étonna un peu de sa part, pas vraiment son attention, mais plutôt sa discrétion. Root n'avait jamais montré beaucoup de discrétion dans quoi que ce soit.

\- Pourquoi un « s » ? demanda Sanders qui n'avait pas relié la cause à l'effet.

\- Sameen Shaw, répondit Alvarez dans un murmure.

\- Mais vous m'avez dit que vous ne la connaissiez pas… s'étonna Sanders.

\- Je vous ai dit que c'était un malade, répliqua sombrement Alvarez.

\- Monsieur Matveïtch, comment l'avez-vous retrouvée ?

\- Elle portait un traqueur, ils ne l'ont pas trouvée. Je pose toujours des traqueurs sur mes employeurs. Je ne veux pas les perdre, je veux savoir où ils se trouvent à tout moment du jour et de la nuit.

\- Quel genre de traqueur ?

\- C'est un de mes gars qui nous les fournit, une fille en fait, elle travaillait pour les services secrets russes, le SRV. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle vous dise quel type de traqueur elle utilise ou vous dévoile le nom et l'adresse de son fournisseur.

\- Elle est où ? demanda Sanders qui n'avait remarqué la présence d'aucune femme autre que Maria Alvarez depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au chalet.

\- Elle surveille les abords du chalet.

\- Vous avez une équipe nombreuse ?

\- Assez pour avoir sauvé Madame Alvarez, avoir attrapé le Chirurgien et surveiller le chalet. »

 

* * *

 

« Sameen ? l'appela Athéna

\- Ouais, un problème ?

\- Oui.

\- Zverev au rapport, s'annonça tout à coup Anna Borissnova dans l'oreillette de Shaw.

\- Ici Shaw, on vous écoute, Borissnova.

\- Véhicules en approche. Cinq. Deux 4x4 et trois fourgonnettes.

\- Athéna ?

\- Des agents de Samaritain, annonça l'Intelligence Artificielle.

\- Merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous Athéna !

\- Je ne les ai repérés que quand ils sont entrés dans le périmètre couvert par les caméras que vous avez installées.

\- Pourquoi pas avant ?

\- Ce sont des agents de Samaritain, Sameen…

\- Comment nous ont-ils trouvés ?

\- 77 % de probabilité pour que le Lieutenant Tucker porte un traqueur.

\- Tu te fous de moi, comment aurait-il pu échapper à Root ? À Matveïtch encore, je veux bien, mais à elle ? Et à toi ?

\- Un implant.

\- Pff... Elle aurait dû le descendre. Tu m'entends, Root ? T'aurais dû le crever !

\- Le lieutenant Tucker croit de bonne foi travailler pour le gouvernement, affirma Athéna. Il pensait qu'Élisabeth Sanders et Lionel étaient corrompus.

\- C'est un débile profond.

\- Madame ? Euh, Shaw ? Quelles sont vos instructions ? demanda Anna.

\- Vous descendez tout le monde, Borissnova. Tout ce qui passe dans votre viseur et qui ne fait pas partie de notre équipe vous le descendez. Si vous pouvez mettre les véhicules hors service faites-le.

\- Bien Madame.

\- Et Anna… l'appela Shaw. J'ai besoin de vous.

\- Bien Madame. »

Un coup de feu résonna soudain dans la forêt. Shaw grimaça de contentement, voilà pourquoi elle aimait les Russes, ils ne perdaient jamais de temps à suivre les ordres et à se mettre en mouvement.

« Borkoof, vous effectuez une reconnaissance. Si jamais rien ne vient menacer l'arrière du chalet, vous bougez et vous vous organisez en binôme avec Borissnova.

\- Bien reçu.

\- Tenez-moi au courant.

\- Oui, Madame.

\- Muller, vous dégagez du perron et vous partez vous planquer dans les bois sur la gauche du chalet. Ensuite, vous descendez légèrement en contrebas le long de la route d'accès.

\- Bien, Mon Capitaine.

\- Vous êtes armé avec quoi ?

\- Un FNH F2000.

\- Okay, assurez-vous d'avoir assez de munitions, vous pouvez en récupérer dans votre voiture, vous avez le temps et je vous couvre de toute façon.

\- Bien, mon Capitaine

\- Brown, vous pouvez vous mettre à couvert sur la terrasse sans risquer de vous faire descendre comme un lapin ?

\- Oui, Mon Capitaine.

\- Okay, vous restez en position alors. Alioukine, vous sortez par l'arrière, vous soutiendrez Borkoof, s'il a besoin de vous de ce côté. S'il part soutenir Borissnova, vous êtes responsable de la protection arrière du chalet.

\- Bien, Madame.

\- Matveïtch, vous venez me rejoindre.

\- J'arrive.

\- Root, tu restes avec Fusco, Sanders et Alvarez. Tu descends tout ce qui entre dans la maison.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne te rejoindre ? lui demanda Root. Je te serais utile

\- Non, reste avec eux. Alioukine a planqué des armes partout, demande-lui où.

\- Pas besoin, j'en avais parlé avec lui avant de partir.

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça, râla Shaw.

\- Tu me reproches ma prudence, Sam ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je te reproche, maugréa Shaw. »

Root ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Matveïtch sortait déjà du salon en courant sous les yeux éberlués de Sanders qui se demandait à qui pouvait bien parler l'agent Philby.

« Madame, demanda Alioukine à Root, qu'est-ce qu'on fait du prisonnier ?

\- Traînez-le dans les toilettes et n'oubliez pas de retirer les armes que vous y avez laissées. »

Sanders maintenant la bouche ouverte, regardait les échanges entre Alioukine et Root, Matveïtch bondir du canapé, la suite la laissa encore plus ébahie. L'agent Philby mit la main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit trois petites boîtes.

« Maria, vous restez avec moi. Lionel, tu ne la quittes pas d'une semelle.

\- Root ! râla l'équipier de Sanders. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu parles avec Wolvy ? Où est-elle ?

\- On s'est fait repérer, Tucker porte un traqueur. »

Elle se leva et alla attraper Tucker par le col de sa chemise.

« Lieutenant, où se trouve votre traqueur ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? maugréa-t-il.

\- Je vous ai entièrement fouillé, donc vous avez un traqueur implanté à l'intérieur de votre corps, où ?

\- Vous êtes tarée ! cracha-t-il agressif. On ne m'a jamais implanté de traqueur.

\- Vous n'avez pas été opéré dernièrement ? Fait un séjour à l'hôpital ? Été chez le dentiste ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- Vous êtes réellement stupide et grâce à vous on risque de tous se faire descendre. »

Elle lui tourna le dos et posa deux des boîtes qu'elle tenait dans la main sur la table basse. Elle donna la troisième en main propre à Maria.

« Maria, Lionel, Lieutenant Sanders, ce sont des oreillettes, elles vous maintiendront en contact avec le reste de l'équipe. Maria la vôtre est spéciale et à partir de maintenant vous ne la quittez plus, sous aucun prétexte, elle est indétectable et résistante à l'eau. »

Fusco et la jeune Mexicaine ouvrirent les boîtes et introduisirent tous les deux leur oreillette dans leur conduit auditif. Sanders ne bougea pas.

« Élisabeth… mettez ça et bougez-vous, lui dit Root. On va se réfugier à la cave, on y sera à l'abri des grenades ou des roquettes.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas… Vous connaissez le témoin et ses gardes du corps ? demanda stupéfaite Sanders à Root.

\- Ah ! Oui, oui, de vieilles connaissances, on rencontre un tas de monde quand on travaille pour le FBI.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? reprit Sanders.

\- L'employeur du Chirurgien nous a retrouvés.

\- Lionel, pourquoi l'as-tu appelée Root ? Et qui est Wolvy ?

\- Plus tard, Élisabeth, plus tard, fit Root. Lionel, tu bouges ta coéquipière ou je lui tire dessus.

\- Viens, Éli. On t'expliquera plus tard. »

Il ne voyait pas quelle explication il pourrait donner à sa coéquipière sans qu'elle pensât qu'il avait tourné sa veste, ni même ce qu'il pourrait bien lui raconter. Une opération tranquille ! Avec Root et Shaw aux commandes ! Comme si c'était seulement possible.

« Allez venez. »

 

* * *

 

Au premier tir, au premier mort, les véhicules avaient foncé sur le chemin carrossable qui menait au chalet. Anna Borissnova avait rapidement choisi une nouvelle cible et atteint le chauffeur du quatrième véhicule, un fourgon qui fit une embardée, tangua d'un côté et de l'autre du chemin avant de s'encastrer dans un arbre. Le 4x4 derrière lui, freina brusquement, ses occupants bondirent de l'habitacle et se dispersèrent sous le couvert des arbres. Ceux du véhicule accidenté, peut-être étourdis par le choc les imitèrent, mais avec moins de rapidité.

Anna bien placée, calme et concentrée trouva le temps d'en aligner cinq et en descendit trois, un autre cria et se traîna en sautillant, elle rata son troisième tir. Trop de précipitation.

« Anna, vous allez vous faire prendre en tenaille, lui dit soudain une voix féminine.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Athéna, vous vous souvenez ? Je suis devant les terminaux des caméras que vous avez installées, en quelque sorte, je vous sers de technicienne.

\- Borissnova, écoutez ce qu'elle vous dit, intervint Shaw fermement. Elle est avec nous, même consigne pour tous les autres.

\- Bien reçu, Madame, répondirent les Russes.

\- À vos ordres, répondirent Brown et Muller dans le même temps.

\- Trois véhicules vont arriver sur le chalet, reprit Athéna dans l'oreille d'Anna. Mais vingt hommes se sont déjà dispersés sur le chemin. Anna, il y avait vingt-deux hommes dans les deux véhicules que vous avez arrêtés. Quatre sont morts, un est blessé, les autres se sont déployés, si vous ne changez pas de position, ils vont vous débusquer et vous tuer.

\- Je vais où ?

\- Reculez à quatre heures, lui conseilla Athéna. Alexeï, quittez l'arrière du chalet et venez aider Anna. Ne coupez pas au plus court, cinq hommes se dirigent dans cette direction.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, déclara Borkoof.

\- Non, l'arrêta Athéna. Allez couvrir Anna, elle a besoin de vous.

\- Faites ce qu'elle vous dit Borkoof, intervint Shaw. Si vous arrivez à contenir les agents qui traquent Anna dans le bas et à vous en débarrasser à vous deux, cela nous laissera d'autant moins d'adversaires à affronter au chalet.

\- Bien, Madame.

\- Sameen, la prévint Athéna. Vingt hommes sont en train de remonter vers le nord en contournant le chalet vers l'est, quinze autres le contournent vers l'ouest.

\- Ils sont équipés comment ?

\- Des HK, Madame, répondit Anna Borissnova. Les mêmes que nous avions à Chihuahua des 416 A5, des courts, des onze pouces pour la plupart.

\- Lance-grenades ?

\- J'en ai vu deux.

\- J'en ai compté dix, précisa Athéna.

\- Muller, l'appela Shaw. Vous remontez au pas de course et vous faites équipe avec Brown. Vous serez exposés tous les deux, mais j'essaierai de vous couvrir. Vous devez me demander de l'assistance dès que vous en avez besoin. Compris ?

\- Oui, mon Capitaine, répondirent les deux soldats.

\- Alioukine, je vous envoie Matveïtch, débrouillez-vous tous les deux pour garder l'arrière du chalet. Matveïtch, passez prendre du matériel lourd. Alioukine, vous avez des grenades avec vous ?

\- Oui, Madame.

\- Okay, personne ne joue au héros, les héros meurent et les cons qui restent derrière se retrouvent tous seuls sans appuis et finissent pas se faire tirer comme des lapins. Athéna, tu veilles sur tout le monde, je te fais confiance. »

 

* * *

 

Lambert leva la tête quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant entrer une jeune femme dont les traits ne lui rappelait personne. Par contre, il se souvenait très bien de celui qui la suivait. Un homme replet d'une cinquantaine d'année. Samaritain l'avait soupçonné de faire équipe avec Sameen Shaw, Samantha Groves et la Machine. Il l'avait surveillé à New-York et avait volontairement attendu qu'Éphrem Cohen organisât un stage de Krav-Maga à Anchorage pour lui envoyer son monstre. Ça y est ! Il se souvenait maintenant... La chevelure rousse, la taille élancée et athlétique, elle avait quoi ? Vingt-six ans, vingt-sept ans ? Il ne se rappelait pas. C'était la partenaire du gros Lieutenant à Anchorage, celle avec qui il avait été envoyé sur la scène de crime de la salle de sport où avait été découvert Éphrem Cohen.

Il pâlit en voyant ensuite entrer Maria Alvarez, il ne l'avait pas revue depuis Chihuahua. Il ignorait qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie quand Shaw l'avait passé à tabac, que sans elle, il serait mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il ne le sût pas. Lambert n'avait toujours pas compris ce à quoi il était destiné et quand il le saurait, quand il assisterait à son propre procès, quand il serait condamné et aurait passé quelques mois, puis des années dans une prison d'État, logé dans un quartier de haute sécurité en compagnie des plus terribles criminels qui avaient œuvré sur le sol américain, ou dans un couloir de la mort, il haïrait mortellement la femme grâce à qui il avait échappé à la sentence de Sameen Shaw.

Il se décomposa littéralement en voyant Root franchir la porte et se tassa sur lui-même en gémissant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ?

Sanders se figea en découvrant Lambert allongé sur un grabat repoussant de saleté. Il était enchaîné. De larges bracelets de fer lui enserraient les poignets et les chevilles et des chaînes fixées par des anneaux dans le mur entravaient ses mouvements. Il portait des traces de coups sur le visage, son nez était écrasé. Elle remarqua ses doigts déformés et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient tous brisés et qu'ils n'avaient pas été soignés correctement. Les traces de coups et de tortures n'étaient pas récentes, à vue de nez, elles semblaient remonter à une dizaine de jours.

« C'est lui le Chirurgien ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, je vous présente Monsieur Jeremy Lambert, aimablement surnommé par les médias, le  _Chirurgien de la mort_ , clama Root avec emphase comme si elle présentait un spectacle de foire. »

Fusco ne put s'empêcher de souffler de dépit, elle était vraiment complètement folle. Sanders resta muette et Maria Alvarez recula d'un pas. La jeune femme n'avait pas revu Lambert depuis qu'il s'était fait tabasser par Shaw. Elle l'avait massacré. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui venait de la faire reculer, c'était le souvenir de la dernière fois où il s'était adressé à elle, le souvenir de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Une irrépréhensible colère la saisit, sa main droite se glissa dans son dos et agrippa la crosse de son arme derrière son dos. Root lui passa un bras en travers des épaules.

« Vous êtes juge Maria, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Je sais que vous le haïssez, mais laissez faire la justice.

\- Je… je.. balbutia la jeune femme. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de formuler de sa pensée, Lambert se mit à gesticuler en faisant tinter lugubrement ses chaînes.

« Noon ! Ce n'est pas moi ! vociféra-t-il. Ce n'est pas moi le Chirurgien ! C'était lui, le gamin ! Et c'est moi qui l'ai sauvé ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Samantha, par pitié, je vous ai sauvé la vie, dites-leur la vérité. Je ne veux pas être accusé de ses crimes, vous savez que ce n'est pas moi ! C'est à cause d'elle que tout est arrivé ! C'est elle !

\- Qui ça, elle ? trouva la force de demander Sanders complètement abasourdie par la déclaration dénuée du moindre sens de l'homme allongé.

\- Sameen Shaw ! hurla Lambert. C'est elle !

\- Elle est morte… dit Sanders.

\- Elle n'est pas morte ! Et ils le savent tous ! Votre coéquipier comme Alvarez et elle ! Samantha, se mit-il soudain à la supplier. Ne me fais pas ça... Je t'aime, j'ai toujours voulu te protéger. »

Les traits de Root se durcirent et lui donnèrent soudain un air menaçant et dangereux. Elle lâcha Alvarez et marcha sur Lambert. Elle s'accroupit auprès de lui et sa voix, glaciale résonna comme une sentence impitoyable.

« Tu n'es qu'un détraqué, Lambert. Un lâche et un pervers, siffla-t-elle. Tu paieras exactement pour tout ce dont tu es coupable et j'y veillerais avec beaucoup d'attention. Si tu grilles sur une chaise, je serai la dernière personne que tu verras devant toi, si c'est d'une injection létale, je te jure que c'est moi qui te la ferai. Si tu restes en prison, je m'arrangerai pour que ta détention soit un long calvaire sans fin, tu auras toujours quelqu'un derrière toi pour me rappeler à ton bon souvenir et te maintenir en vie quoiqu'il t'arrive. N'espère pas abréger un jour ta petite vie misérable de cancrelat.

\- Samantha…

\- Ton patron ne te l'a pas dit ?... Je m'appelle Root. »

Elle sortit un taser de sa poche.

« Et maintenant, j'en ai marre de t'entendre, tu m'insupportes. »

Elle lui appliqua le taser sur le cou et pressa la détente. Elle attendit un moment que les spasmes disparussent, puis elle se leva, alla jusqu'à une table dans un coin de la pièce, ouvrit des boîtes posées dessus et revint avec une seringue sous les yeux ébahis d'Élisabeth Sanders. Elle planta sans beaucoup d'égards l'aiguille dans la jugulaire de l'homme immobilisé.

« Bonne nuit, Jeremy. Tu te réveilleras en prison, tu apprendras ce que c'est que d'éprouver de la souffrance, de la détresse sans avoir la moindre chance de soulager l'une ou l'autre. Tu apprendras ce que c'est que de vivre quand chaque personne qui te regarde, chaque personne qui pense à toi, juge avec dégoût et horreur, que tu es un monstre vomi des enfers. Tu sauras ce qu'elle a pu ressentir... Remercie le ciel pour qu'on ne t'impose pas ce que ton patron lui a infligé, ce qu'il a infligé à tous ceux qui lui ont servi de cobaye pour ses expériences monstrueuses. Et n'oublie pas, Jeremy… dit-elle soudain d'un ton doucereux. On se reverra, souvent. Ça m'étonnerait que tu m'aimes encore longtemps de ton amour de pervers.

\- Samanth... »

La voix de Lambert faiblit et il sombra dans l'inconscience. Root se releva, elle avait envie de le torturer. Elle avait résisté à la tentation à cause de Maria et de Fusco, mais elle se sentait la proie d'une rage presque incontrôlable.

« Root… euh… bégaya Fusco »

Fusco ne l'avait jamais vue aussi furieuse. Elle leva sur lui un regard froid et vide. Shaw pouvait parfois, juste en regardant quelqu'un, le glacer de terreur, mais dans son regard dansaient toujours des émotions. Des tempêtes, accompagnées d'orages et d'éclairs. Il se chargeait de colère et de rage. La violence alors se libérait et quand elle avait fini de couler, Shaw redevenait la femme calme, silencieuse et parfois souriante qu'il connaissait, mais Root… son regard n'exprimait rien. C'était terrifiant.

« Merci, murmura faiblement Alvarez en vacillant sur ses jambes. »

Le mot résonna dans le silence pesant de la cave. Il eut l'effet d'un charme magique et sembla briser le sort maléfique qui enchaînait Fusco à la colère froide de Root.

Root se précipita vers Maria et l'invita gentiment à s'asseoir dans le canapé qui avait été descendu à l'intention de celui qui assurait la garde de Lambert.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa Maria. Ce type est horrible, je…

\- C'est bon Maria, je lui ai injecté une dose de tranquillisant qui assommerait un rhinocéros. Il doit y avoir une bouteille de vodka dans le réfrigérateur, vous en voulez un verre ?

\- Non merci, je ne veux pas d'alcool.

\- Je ne comprends rien ! s'exclama soudain Sanders.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, répliqua Root en tournant la tête vers elle.

\- Mais vous connaissez les Russes, vous connaissez Maria Alvarez, vous connaissez Fusco et vous connaissez le Chirurgien, c'est lui au moins ? Ou c'est juste une vengeance, un coup monté ?

\- Il est coupable, répondit Alvarez. Je peux le jurer sur la tête de ma fille. Root est juste là pour nous aider, pour mettre un terme aux agissements du Chirurgien. Elle m'a sauvé la vie, deux fois. Elle a sauvé la vie de ma fille. Vous ne pouvez pas mettre sa parole ou son honnêteté en doute et encore moins la mienne, conclut Alvarez d'un ton hautain. »

Dingue, pensait Fusco. Cette femme, cette Maria Alvarez n'avait rien d'une tarée de la trempe de Shaw et encore moins de celle de Root. C'était une personne respectable et très respectée dans son pays et... elle défendait Root ? Elle vantait son honnêteté ? Que Root et Shaw lui eussent sauvé la vie à elle et sa fille ne l'étonnait pas, mais Maria semblait beaucoup aimer Root et d'après Alma, elle aimait aussi Shaw. Savait-elle qu'elles étaient toutes les deux des marginales, d'anciennes tueuses, l'une à gage, l'autre employée par le gouvernement des États-Unis pour faire son sale boulot ? Qu'il les aimait, mais qu'elles n'avaient aucune morale ? Enfin si, elles avaient une morale, mais pas une morale que pouvait louer une ancienne juge, une ancienne députée, une jeune mère de famille, un membre de la Commission Interaméricaine des Droits de l'Homme... Des Droits de l'Homme, vraiment ? Accoler ce nom à celui de Shaw ou à celui Root avait tout l'air d'une farce de mauvais goût. Shaw et plus encore Root représentaient tout ce qu'on attendait que Maria Alvarez honnît.

Rhaaa... il ne comprendrait décidément jamais rien aux femmes !

.

 

« Root, six hommes s'apprêtent à rentrer dans le chalet, annonça Athéna dans l'oreille de la jeune femme.

\- Aty ! lui dit Root sur un ton de reproche. Pourquoi as-tu coupé ma ligne ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te distraire.

\- D'accord, je te pardonne. Ils sont où ?

\- Sur le perron.

\- Jack et Élisa ?

\- Ils ne risquent rien du moins de ce côté-là. Ils ne pouvaient pas les arrêter, ils sont occupés à repousser un assaut depuis la terrasse.

\- Dresse-moi la situation d'ensemble.

\- Non, Root, ta mission c'est l'intérieur du chalet et la sauvegarde de Maria.

\- Quand je pense que… qu'elle te reproche de me ressembler ! bougonna Root mi-contrariée, mi-amusée.

\- Comme ça, tu sais ce que ça fait petite maligne ! ironisa Shaw dans son oreillette.

\- Sam ! Ça va ?

\- Mouais. Mais je ne peux pas te parler, on a besoin de moi. »

 

* * *

 

Shaw posa son SRS de précision à côté d'elle. Et se mit à ramper vers la partie opposée de la position où elle se tenait. Elle avait couvert Alioukine et Matveïtch au nord-est, mais Athéna venait de la prévenir que si elle n'allait pas soutenir Brown et Muller, les deux soldats se feraient déborder et que 91% des probabilités annonçait l'emploi de grenades. Elles n'avaient pas été utilisées jusque-là parce que les agents de Samaritain n'étaient pas arrivés à se placer correctement pour les lancer avec efficience.

« Et de l'autre côté ?

\- Sameen... la morigéna Athéna.

\- Okay, okay question idiote. »

La forêt s'avançait pratiquement jusqu'au chalet du côté nord-est rendant l'utilisation de grenade aléatoire. Et puis, pour viser quoi ? Les fenêtres ? Alioukine et Matveïtch s'étaient dissimulés dans des emplacements que l'équipe avait aménagés l'après-midi précédent. Ils avaient pris soin d'en pratiquer plusieurs tout autour du chalet et les deux Russes s'étaient plusieurs fois déplacés de l'un à l'autre. Shaw les avait couverts à chaque fois, rendant la localisation des deux hommes très difficile pour les assaillants. Elle espérait que Borkoof et Anna Borissnova se débrouillassent aussi bien de leur côté. Ils donnaient régulièrement de leurs nouvelles et Shaw savait au moins qu'ils n'étaient pas encore morts.

 

* * *

 

Shaw avait aménagé avec soin l'espace du toit. Elle y était montée le vendredi après-midi juste avant que Root ne partît pour Charleston récupérer Fusco à l'aéroport et leur avait demandé à elle et Anna Borissnova de l'accompagner là-haut. Elles y avaient accédé en sortant par les fenêtres d'une des chambres du premier étage dans la partie nord du chalet. Athéna n'avait pas trouvé une bâtisse qui permît à des tireurs d'élite de se tenir en embuscade et à couvert.

Le chalet pouvait, outre le perron surmonté d'un toit, se diviser en trois parties : la première dans laquelle se trouvaient la grande cuisine, une salle de bain et à l'étage une immense chambre et ses accommodations qui s'apparentaient à une suite parentale de luxe ; la deuxième qui accueillait, le grand salon, et enfin au nord ; la troisième partie réservée au bureau, à la salle de billard, et à plusieurs chambres à l'étage. La couverture principale des deux premières parties s'avérait être un toit extrêmement pentu sur lequel se déplacer demandait beaucoup de prudence. Mais dans la première partie du chalet, une lucarne très étendue aussi bien en largeur qu'en hauteur, présente des deux côtés du toit, avait été aménagée pour offrir un maximum de confort aux occupants de la grande suite parentale. Le toit de la lucarne était pratiquement plat. Le même système de lucarnes, cependant moins importantes dans leurs dimensions, avait été réalisé au nord pour les chambres du premier, ce qui laissait à disposition d'un tireur un espace assez confortable.

Anna fit observer en inspectant les lieux, que l'idéal serait d'avoir deux tireurs en place sur le toit car un tireur isolé éprouverait des difficultés de passer de la partie sud à la partie nord. Si pour une raison quelconque, il se trouvait dans l'obligation de se rendre d'une partie à l'autre, il devrait traverser l'espace qui couvrait le grand salon. La pente du toit était si prononcée qu'il n'aurait d'autre option que de le traverser en se tenant en équilibre sur le faîte du toit. Il deviendrait alors une cible facile pour n'importe qui situé à l'est ou à l'ouest du chalet. Root se mâchonna la joue et déclara qu'une fois installé dans la partie sud, dès que les hostilités débuteraient, le tireur qui s'y trouverait n'aurait plus la possibilité de bouger, ni de s'enfuir. Il serait coincé.

« On peut toujours sauter, déclara Shaw qui, sur le bord du toit de la lucarne, évaluait la hauteur du chalet.

\- Tu es agile Sam, mais c'est quand même haut, et de ce côté-ci, il y a la terrasse. C'est dangereux. Sur la partie nord, c'est plus facile de passer par les fenêtres des chambres et si le tireur a besoin de quitter le toit rapidement et de descendre au sol, il a trois niveaux de toiture et il peut facilement sauter de l'une à l'autre... pourvu que le tireur en question ne soit pas Anna. »

La jeune Russe s'était pincée les lèvres, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas à 100% de sa forme physique et que, si elle s'amusait à sauter comme Root venait de le dire, elle arriverait en bas sans grâce, s'écroulerait sur le sol et ne se relèverait plus.

« Anna s'occupera de couvrir la route. Elle tire bien et n'aura pas besoin de jouer aux acrobates, annonça Shaw. Je n'étais pas d'accord pour qu'elle nous accompagne, mais maintenant qu'elle est là, il faut profiter de ses compétences. Ce n'est pas la peine de lui faire trop regretter de s'être montrée aussi obstinée.

\- Mmm, c'est gentil, ton bon cœur me surprendra toujours Sam, plaisanta Root. Mais Anna a raison, si tu veux vraiment couvrir cette position, il faut que tu y places deux personnes.

\- Mouais, je pensais m'y coller avec Matveïtch.

\- Tu te tiendras où ?

\- Ici, je tire mieux que lui et le danger risque d'être plus pressant de ce côté. Et puis, si besoin est, il pourra filer dans la forêt rapidement sans que cela ne nous handicape trop.

\- Bonne idée. Il vous faut des protections.

\- On fera ça demain. Des sacs de terre bien tassée devraient faire l'affaire.

\- Tu as des sacs ?

\- Il y en a dans l'espèce de cagibi dans l'entrée.

\- Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Non, merci. »

 

* * *

 

Shaw s'empara du SRS qu'elle avait rangé derrière les sacs de protection, vérifia le chargeur et se mit en position.

« Muller, Brown, je suis en position. Je vous couvre.

\- Merci, Mon capitaine.

\- L'un de vous est blessé ?

\- Non, mon Capitaine.

\- Capitaine, intervint Brown un peu fébrilement. Il faut que vous les empêchiez de monter. Un gars s'est déjà mis à découvert pour nous balancer une grenade, je l'ai descendu avant qu'il ne puisse la tirer, mais ils sont trop nombreux. Athéna nous a prévenus qu'ils préparaient une attaque coordonnée. Dix types sont arrivés en renfort de l'équipe qu'avait arrêtée Zverev dans un premier temps, on va se faire déborder mon Capitaine

« Vous paniquez, Brown ? demanda Shaw d'un ton sec.

\- Non, mon Capitaine, se défendit Brown. Surtout pas quand je sais que je vous ai en couverture juste au-dessus de moi..

\- Je ne suis pas infaillible, répliqua Shaw d'une voix neutre.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais croisé un tireur de votre niveau, souffla Brown.

\- Moi non plus, ajouta Muller. Les Russes vont vous en vouloir de ravaler leur héroïne nationale au rang d'amateur.

\- Qui ? Pavlitchenko ? demanda Brown qui connaissait l'histoire de cette tireuse d'élite d'exception créditée d'un score officielle de six cents neuf ennemis tués entre juin 1941 et juin 1942.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu la connais ? demanda surprise Brown au Sergent-Chef.

\- Je suis fan de la campagne de Russie, expliqua Muller. J'ai lu plein de bouquins...

\- Mais vous arrêtez vos conneries tous les deux ? les coupa Shaw.

\- De toute façon, continua Brown ignorant l'intervention de Shaw. On ne sait pas ce qui appartient à la légende ou pas avec Pavlitchenko. Tandis que pour Shaw on sait que...

\- Brown ! la rappela Shaw à l'ordre.

\- Vous êtes la meilleure, mon Capitaine, sourit Brown.

\- Je confirme, ajouta Muller enthousiaste. Et euh... Root, n'est pas mal aussi, l'hélico au Kurdistan... c'était un tir de génie.

\- Mais vous êtes débiles, c'est pas vrai ! râla Shaw. »

Elle secoua la tête et remercia Root en silence d'avoir convoqué Muller. Jusqu'à présent ces deux-là avaient bien tenu leur position. Ils avaient essuyé l'attaque la plus importante et maintenu sans faillir les assaillants à distance. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait d'abord aidé les deux Russes. Brown et Muller contrôlaient la grande clairière qui s'ouvrait de ce côté du chalet, les deux Russes n'avaient aucun visuel et se trouvaient plus en danger. Quand Athéna l'avait prévenue que la situation menaçait de s'aggraver du côté des deux soldats, elle était immédiatement venue en renfort. Leur échange manifestait une volonté de se détendre, de ne pas laisser l'angoisse ou la peur poser leurs griffes sur eux. Ils faisaient preuve d'un sang-froid que Shaw évaluait à sa juste valeur. Elle aurait juste aimé qu'ils ne la prissent pas comme sujet de conversation. L'admiration dont ils ne se cachaient pas la mettait mal à l'aise. Shaw était fière de ses qualités de tireur et elle se considérait comme l'un des meilleurs tireurs encore en vie. Mais se voir confrontée à l'enthousiasme admiratif de ces deux idiots qui risquaient leur vie plus par amitié que par devoir, lui semblait inapproprié. Brown n'avait pas avalé de les avoir laissées elle et Root à Amsterdam, Shaw l'avait très bien compris. Quant à Muller… Ce gars aimait la castagne et quand Root l'avait contacté, il avait dû sauter d'un seul bond dans ses Rangers, plaquer un baiser sur la bouche de sa femme et partir sans même avoir fini de s'habiller. Il vouait à Root une admiration encore plus grande que celle que Brown pouvait vouer à Shaw. De vrais gamins. De vrais soldats.

« Attaque imminente... Attaque lancée, annonça Athéna. »

Les armes de Brown, de Muller et de Shaw se mirent à crépiter dans un même ensemble. Ils étaient trois. Trois, contre... contre combien exactement ?

« Athéna, nombre de cibles ?

\- Vingt-six. »

Shaw se vida d'un coup les poumons. Trois contre vingt-six.

« Tu veux de l'aide, Sameen ? lui proposa Athéna.

\- Non, ça va. Surveille juste que quelqu'un ne m'échappe pas. »

Shaw jura. Ces types étaient aussi nombreux que les cafards qu'elle avait surpris une nuit, il a bien longtemps alors qu'elle était en permission et en profitait pour visiter la Syrie, en longeant un parc public à Alep. Ils grouillaient par milliers et la chaussée comme le trottoir lui avaient semblé mouvants. Ils avaient disparu dans les fissures d'un regard d'égout à son approche, dégageant le sol à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, prêts à revenir si elle tournait les talons. Shaw avait beaucoup aimé cette ville, mais elle n'avait jamais vu un endroit aussi infesté de cafards. Les agents n'étaient peut-être pas aussi nombreux, mais eux, ils ne se disperseraient pour rentrer dans leur trou à son approche.

Elle visa, tira. Cible à terre. Elle réarma, visa, tira, nouvelle cible à terre. Brown et Muller étaient retranchés derrière le muret de pierre qui bordait la terrasse. Celui-ci était épais et solidement maçonné, mais parce qu'il avait été conçu pour des amoureux de la nature et des vues enchanteresses, il ne s'élevait qu'à à peine cinquante centimètres au-dessus du sol. Les deux soldats avaient, pour s'épauler et se protéger mutuellement, trouvé un rythme presque parfait. Ils se trouvaient trop exposés pour tirer chacun de leur côté sans s'occuper de ce que faisait l'autre. Ils tiraient donc en alternance. Leurs FNH réglés sur la cadence lente. Placés à cinq mètres l'un de l'autre, ils veillaient à casser le rythme de leur apparition. À chaque fois que l'un plongeait à l'abri, il indiquait à l'autre où il devait diriger son tir. Ils se déplaçaient aussi aléatoirement d'un mètre ou deux, dans des directions différentes. Athéna leur donnait des indications quand elle voyait qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle, mais elle n'intervenait vraiment que si leur vie se trouvait sérieusement menacée. Leur tactique fonctionnait bien, L'Intelligence Artificielle les gardait surtout de se prendre une balle trop tôt.

Les deux Marines, dès que l'attaque coordonnée commença, n'auraient pas pu adopter cette tactique sans Shaw en couverture. À chaque fois que Brown se relevait pour tirer, elle savourait sa chance d'avoir Shaw au-dessus d'elle. Elle et Muller créaient plus de distraction et de peur que de morts parmi leurs adversaires. Ils avaient du mal à ajuster leurs tirs avec précision. Shaw ne faisait pas mouche à chaque fois, elle tirait trop vite et avec trop de précipitation, mais les corps étendus face à eux étaient son œuvre. Enfin, quand Brown parlait de faire mouche, elle parlait d'un tir mortel. Tous ne l'étaient pas, mais peu de balles se perdaient dans la nature.

 

* * *

 

« Repli ! ordonna tout à coup Eliott Rice, le chef des opérations de Samaritain. »

Le message, par les soins de Samaritain qui suivait le déroulement de l'assaut en cours, atteignit seulement ceux à qui il était destiné et tous les agents qui tentaient de monter à l'assaut du chalet face aux trois Marines reculèrent à l'abri des arbres.

« Position en demi-cercle, au moins cinq mètres entre chacun d'entre vous. Il y a un tireur sur le toit. Plus vous serez espacés, plus il mettra du temps à ajuster sa ligne de mire. Emmerson vous m'entendez ?

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- À mon signal, vous décrochez avec cinq hommes sur l'arrière et vous gagnez le perron. Vous entrez. Il y a des gens à l'intérieur. Les six hommes que vous laissez passent à l'arme lourde. Vous avez combien d'opposants ?

\- Deux, il y avait un tireur sur le toit en plus, mais il semble ne plus être là. Il m'a descendu trois hommes.

Rice grimaça, le tireur avait changé de position, c'est lui qui faisait des cartons. Rice le trouvait particulièrement efficace, il lui avait de son côté descendu cinq hommes presque coup sur coup. Quatre autres avaient été blessés, dont un était hors combat. Il lui restait vingt hommes dont trois légèrement blessés.

« Que vos hommes les noient sous un torrent de feu. Ils ne doivent pas revenir sur l'avant du chalet. Compris ?

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Jackson, vous en êtes où ?

\- On n'arrive pas à les coincer et j'ai perdu cinq de mes hommes.

\- Il vous en reste six. Combien sont-ils ?

\- Je ne sais pas au moins deux, mais peut-être plus.

\- Occupez-les ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils remontent vers nous. Moins ils seront nombreux au chalet, mieux se sera.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur nous.

\- Okay, tout le monde en place... »

Eliott Rice se trouvait en charge de cette importante opération, cinquante-six hommes engagés pour mettre à terre onze personnes et en récupérer deux, une femme et un homme. Onze, dont quatre Russes issus des forces spéciales, de l'armée russe ou du SRV, trois petits flics de la criminelle d'Anchorage, deux inconnus, un homme et une femme, et deux civiles. Ceux-là étaient tous à éliminer et à faire disparaître. Les deux à ramener avec eux étaient un agent de chez eux et une femme, une ancienne prisonnière qui s'était échappée de la prison où elle était détenue quatre mois plus tôt. Une femme dangereuse, à garder en vie.

« Et si elle nous attaque, Monsieur ?

\- Je vous ai donné un ordre, Monsieur Rice, avait sèchement répondu Samaritain. Je la veux vivante, après son état m'importe peu, du moment qu'elle est transportable et puisse recevoir des soins. »

Rice n'avait pas insisté. Il opérait au sein des forces spéciales au service de Samaritain depuis pratiquement la mise en ligne de celui-ci. Il avait été intégré à l'ISA en 2014. L'agence gouvernementale de contre-terrorisme, après la disparition de sa responsable connue sous le nom de Control était entièrement passée sous le commandement de Samaritain. James Greer en était officiellement le directeur. Rice ne discutait jamais les ordres qu'on lui donnait. Certains agents avaient essayé, violant ainsi les termes de leur contrat. Ils avaient tout de suite été assimilés à des traîtres, des menaces prioritaires pour la sécurité du territoire.

« En avant, ordonna-t-il. »

Emmerson et ses cinq hommes décrochèrent au nord laissant les six autres restants s'occuper d'Alioukine et de Matveïtch. Dans le secteur qu'occupait Anna Borissnova et Borkoof, Jackson ordonna des jets de grenades plus ou moins au petit bonheur, juste pour permettre à ses six agents de reprendre le contrôle du terrain.

Vingt hommes et femmes se déployèrent en arc de cercle et s'avancèrent en bondissant en deux vagues d'attaque face au chalet. Brown et Muller n'étaient pas les seuls à utiliser la tactique de l'alternance.

Shaw tira cinq fois et posa son SRS à côté d'elle, pour épauler un FNH. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Root la contacta et qu'elle lui déclara qu'on avait besoin d'elle.

« Amuse-toi bien Sameen. »

Root et ses déclarations, pensa Shaw en alignant un agent.

« Brown, Muller, les appela-t-elle. À mon commandement, lancer de grenade, à dix heures, à deux heures. Devant leurs pieds. Prêt ? »

Deux secondes avant de recevoir une réponse.

« Prêt

\- Prête.

\- Lâchez… deux… trois… lancez ! »

Brown et Muller surgirent en même temps de derrière le muret et lancèrent leur grenade à main. Shaw tira.

« Prêts ?

\- Prête.

\- Prêt.

\- Lâchez… deux… trois… Lancez ! »

La clairière vrombit, de la terre vola et s'envola. Il y eut des cris. Shaw examina la scène. Les grenades avaient tué quelques assaillants, mais l'effet était surtout psychologique et si quelques hommes et femmes couraient de façon désordonnée, le gros de la troupe continuait à monter.

 

* * *

 

Anna Borissnova se traînait. Pour une fois, elle regrettait son mètre quatre-vingt-trois. Athéna l'entendit gémir, tout comme Borkoof.

« Anna ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Tais-toi Alexeï. »

Athéna examina leur situation. Les deux Russes se tenaient toujours de part et d'autre de la route. Le géant blond se déplaçait avec étonnement de souplesse, presque silencieusement. Il avait lentement contourné les hommes qui chassaient la jeune Russe et en avait coincé deux. Anna après son carton du début en avait tué un. Dix avaient soudain décroché et il en restait sept.

Anna se fiant aux indications d'Athéna remontait lentement vers le chalet. L'IA voulait entraîner les agents de Samaritain vers des pièges, mais elle s'aperçut que la jeune femme peinait et elle l'envoya soudain dans une autre direction, vers une cache. Trois hommes l'avaient prise en chasse. Ils lançaient, par mesure de précaution, périodiquement des grenades. La jeune Russe n'aurait pas le temps de les entraîner jusqu'aux mines. Anna les entendit, Athéna l'avait fait tourner dans la forêt et elle n'arrivait plus à situer l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

« Je fais quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Seize pas à une heure, il y a une cache. »

La jeune femme accéléra et tomba à plat ventre dans la cache aménagée par Borkoof. Elle rabattit le « couvercle » sur elle.

« Hérisson, ordonna Athéna.

\- S'ils me balancent une grenade dessus je suis morte.

\- On tâchera que cela n'arrive pas. Gardez une arme de poing sortie. »

Anna Borissnova sortit son Sig-Sauer compact et le posa près de son visage.

.

 

Borkoof suivait lui aussi les indications d'Athéna. La forêt n'offrait pas de cachettes vraiment très sûres, mais l'endroit était parsemé de buissons touffus et de broussailles. Athéna l'engagea soudain à se fondre avec le sol.

« Deux hommes arrivent sur vous, le prévint Athéna. Ne bougez plus. Sortez un couteau. »

Les deux agents avançaient à pas prudents. L'un dépassa la position de Borkoof à dix mètres sur sa gauche. Le deuxième passa à un mètre. Borkoof plongea par-dessus le buisson. Il percuta l'agent qui tomba lourdement au sol. Le géant l'écrasait de tout son poids, l'agent avait son fusil coincé entre leurs deux corps et il avait les mains prises. Il entendit son camarade l'appeler et une douleur vive exploser dans son cou. Une main énorme se plaqua sur sa bouche. Il voulut crier, se débattre, mais la vie le quitta aussi vite que son sang coulait de sa jugulaire tranchée. Des balles frôlèrent la tête de Borkoof. Il roula sur le dos entraînant le corps de l'agent avec lui, dégagea son Sig-Sauer de son holster et se redressa en maintenant le mort devant lui. Le bouclier n'était pas à l'épreuve des balles, mais il suffit à distraire l'agent qui le prenait pour cible et Borkoof l'abattit de trois balles.

Athéna vérifia la position des trois agents qui avançaient sur Anna et des deux autres qui restaient. Elle demanda à Borkoof de tirer en l'air. Et le guida jusqu'à une ligne de pièges. Il la dépassa sans dommage, mais les deux agents lancés à sa poursuite tombèrent dedans. Ils sentirent la terre se soulever sous leurs pieds et moururent déchiquetés à quatre mètres de distance l'un de l'autre. Borkoof pouvait maintenant établir la liaison avec Anna Borissnova, si la jeune femme survivait jusqu'à son arrivée.

 

* * *

 

Sanders suait. Elle n'avait jamais participé à une opération de ce type. La cave devait bénéficier d'une isolation acoustique car quand ils arrivèrent en haut des marches, le chalet lui sembla plongé en pleine scène de guerre. Des coups de feu résonnaient de tous les côtés. Par rafales. Des fusils d'assauts. Elle en avait déjà utilisé à l'entraînement ou à l'école de police, mais elle ne s'en était jamais servie en situation réelle. On entendait aussi parfois des bruits d'explosions. L'agent Philby les avait pilotés jusqu'à l'étage au pas de course sans sembler être le moindre du monde perturbée par ce qui se passait à l'extérieur du chalet. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur la mezzanine et inspecta sa configuration.

« La table, Lionel, lui dit Root en lui désignant la table qui se trouvait sur la mezzanine »

Fusco avait hoché la tête et Sanders avait aidé son coéquipier à poser la lourde table en bois sur la tranche, adossé à la rambarde de la mezzanine qui surplombait le salon. Maria Alvarez et l'agent Philby avaient disparu dans la chambre. Deux minutes plus tard, Philby était revenue seule avec deux fusils d'assaut compacts qu'elle avait tendus aux deux policiers.

« Ils sont six, leur dit-elle. Il faut les arrêter. C'est le moment de gagner une nouvelle coupe Élisabeth, les skis aux pieds en moins, déclara-t-elle à Sanders. Je reste en contact permanent avec vous deux. Quand vous parlez, je vous entends et vice versa.

\- J'aurais dû emmener Captain America, bougonna Fusco.

\- Et laisser les enfants seuls ? Quel mauvais père tu fais, Lionel ! Je suis déçue.

\- J'y crois pas de recevoir des leçons de sagesse de ta part.

\- Je suis l'oreille d'Athéna, Lionel. Ne l'oublie pas ! »

Root descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers.

« Lionel, tu lui as raconté que je faisais du biathlon ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Sanders à son partenaire.

\- Pas besoin, elle sait toujours tout sur tout le monde.

\- Mais c'est qui cette femme ?

\- Vous pouvez m'appelez, Root, Élisabeth, intervint Root dans son oreillette.»

Sanders sursauta.

« Crunchy, la réprimanda Fusco. Tu fais peur à ma partenaire.

\- Raconte-lui comme je suis douce et charmante.

\- Ouais, une vraie petite mère au foyer.

\- Chuuut, Lionel, fit Root tout à coup sérieuse. Ils entrent. »

La porte d'entrée sauta bruyamment sur ses gonds. Sanders se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Fusco lui posa amicalement la main sur le genou. Et lui dédia une grimace d'encouragement. Elle inspira lentement. Le combat dehors faisait rage et Sanders se demandait combien de personnes étaient engagées dans la bataille. Elle commença à compter.

Deux hommes s'introduisirent prudemment dans le salon.

« Pas maintenant, chuchota Root à l'oreille des deux policiers. »

Les deux agents inspectèrent la pièce, mirent un genou à terre et firent un signe de la main à leurs coéquipiers restés en arrière. La pièce était très sombre. Root avait refermé les stores roulants qui fermaient la grande baie qui donnait sur la terrasse, pour plonger la pièce dans l'obscurité, mais aussi pour protéger Brown et Muller. Les garder d'être pris à revers. Ils tournaient le dos à la baie vitrée du salon et s'avéraient être des cibles parfaites.

Deux nouveaux hommes entrèrent et prirent eux aussi position. Les deux premiers se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le pied de l'escalier qui menait à la mezzanine.

« Les deux agents qui viennent de rentrer, chuchota Root. Descendez-les.

\- Il faudra que tu m'expliques beaucoup de choses si on se sort vivants d'ici, déclara Sanders à Fusco en faisant feu sur les derniers rentrés. »

Les deux agents plongèrent à l'abri, l'un d'un gros fauteuil en cuir, l'autre du canapé. Les deux autres au pied de l'escalier, réagirent de façon différente. L'un se précipita dans l'escalier, l'autre se plaça sous la mezzanine et se mit à tirer dans le plancher.

Root choisit ce moment pour surgir de la salle de jeu. Elle avança droit devant elle, ses deux Glock à la main. Athéna lui avait fourni son modèle favori des Glock 21. Elle avait perdu à Chihuahua les Smith et Wesson que Shaw lui avait choisis quand elles étaient parties dans la jungle. Elle tendit son bras gauche sur le côté et tira. L'agent qui se tenait sous la mezzanine partit en arrière, il mourut avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Du droit, elle tira sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Les balles ne le traversèrent pas, mais empêchèrent l'homme dissimulé derrière de tirer.

« Éli, cria Fusco. Le fauteuil ! »

Les deux coéquipiers concentrèrent leurs tirs et éventrèrent le fauteuil. L'agent cria et roula sur le côté, son élan fut brisé par deux balles, l'une l'atteignit à la hanche, l'autre, lui brisa les côtés et se logea dans son poumon. Il s'affala en râlant. Root se plaqua contre la cheminée, le dernier agent dans le salon arrosa. Soudain, une grenade traversa l'espace, décrivit une longue parabole, très haute. L'agent qui montait les escaliers les redévala aussitôt.

« Éli ! hurla Fusco. »

La grenade passa par-dessus la table renversée et rebondit derrière eux. Fusco tendit la main, l'attrapa et la jeta par-dessus la rambarde.

« Root ! Grenade ! »

Elle explosa avant d'arriver au sol, soufflant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, projetant des éclats dans tous les sens. Fusco se coucha sur Sanders et la table leur passa par-dessus pour s'encastrer dans le mur qui séparait la mezzanine de l'une des chambres. L'agent qui venait de sauter au bas des marches s'écrasa sur la cloison derrière lui et mourut le corps lacéré d'éclats de grenade. Le canapé ne protégea pas mieux celui qui était dissimulé derrière. Root gémit lourdement et grimaça de douleur. Elle se plaqua la main gauche sur l'oreille et tomba accroupie contre le jambage en pierre de la cheminée.

« Descends-les tous ! hurla Emmerson au dernier homme qui lui restait. »

Il entra dans le salon dévasté sur les talons de l'homme à qui il venait de s'adresser. Il repéra Sanders et Fusco allongés l'un sur l'autre et se fendit d'un rictus satisfait.

« Root ! cria Athéna. »

La jeune femme gémit et se remit debout. Elle se dressa brusquement dans l'embrasure de la porte et se mit à tirer. Les deux agents abandonnèrent les deux policiers et reportèrent leur attention sur elle. Elle rata tous ses tirs, incapable de se tenir réellement en équilibre sur ses pieds.

« Merde, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Vous vous trompez de cible, déclara soudain une voix ferme et sourde du haut de la mezzanine. »

Les hommes hésitèrent, surpris. Une femme se tenait debout au bord de la mezzanine dont la rambarde n'existait plus. Elle pointait d'une main ferme une arme de poing sur eux. Emmerson recula vivement en arrière, son compagnon fut moins chanceux ou peut-être moins rapide, deux balles lui traversèrent la poitrine. Root reprit ses esprits et se lança à la poursuite d'Emmerson. Elle rangea un de ses Glock dans son dos, sortit un chargeur de la poche de sa veste et éjecta celui du Glock qui lui restait en main pour le remplacer par le chargeur plein. Emmerson s'enfuit dans un couloir, il tourna un angle au moment où Root tirait, des esquilles de bois volèrent et lui écorchèrent le visage. Il ouvrit une porte pour se protéger et attendre la femme qui le poursuivait. La porte des toilettes. Derrière, se trouvait Tucker, assis plus ou moins inconfortablement sur la cuvette des toilettes.

« T'es qui, toi ? Tu t'appelles comment ? cracha Emmerson un peu surpris de trouver un homme attaché à cet endroit.

\- Franck Tucker, vous êtes venus me délivrer ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir. »

Emmerson ricana.

« Désolé, t'es pas sur la bonne liste.

\- Mais... balbutia Tucker »

Emmerson jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Root pointa son nez et il fit feu. Elle recula à l'abri. L'agent coinça la porte avec son pied. Elle était épaisse et il ne craignait rien, la femme n'avait que des armes de poing. Il pointa alors son arme sur la tête de Tucker.

« Tu es licencié ! »

Un puissant impact lui fit lâcher son arme et il tomba à la renverse. Il releva la tête. La porte avait deux trous au niveau de là où s'était trouvée sa poitrine un peu plus tôt. Il avait mal évalué la situation, elle ne portait pas que des armes légères ou alors elle tirait avec des munitions non-conventionnelles. Root utilisait bien des munitions conventionnelles pour son Glock 21, des 45 ACP, mais ce n'était pas elles qui avaient traversé l'épais battant de porte en bois. C'étaient les 5,56 × 45 mm OTAN du FNH F 2000, qu'Alioukine avait dissimulé dans l'un des placards aménagés contre l'un des murs du couloir sous les étagères de livres et de bibelots.

Elle lâcha une nouvelle rafale à travers la porte et le corps d'Emmerson fut secoué de soubresauts. Root apparut alors. Elle tourna la tête vers Tucker.

« Votre employeur a un curieuse manière d'appliquer le code du travail Lieutenant.

\- Root ! résonna soudain la voix de Shaw dans son implant.

\- Sam ?

\- Je…

\- Sam ? demanda Root plus fermement.

\- Brown et Muller ne tiendront pas, Root, dit rapidement Shaw. Je n'arrive pas à…

\- J'arrive ! la coupa Root. »

 

* * *

 

Dehors, Brown et Muller avaient arrêté de tirer en alternance, ils s'arrangeaient seulement pour ne pas se retrouver ensemble à devoir changer de chargeur. Shaw s'était focalisée sur les agents qu'elle repérait avec des lance-grenades ou ceux qui prenaient soudain la pause du lanceur, mais il était trop nombreux et trop espacés, même avec Athéna en soutien pour guider ses tirs. Elle repéra un lanceur à sa gauche et dirigea le canon de son fusil dans sa direction.

« Sameen, à deux heures ! la prévint Athéna. »

Shaw prit tout de même le temps de briser l'élan du lanceur qui roula sur le côté et lança au petit bonheur sa grenade, avant de s'aplatir par terre. La grenade atterrit sous le muret qui servait d'abri aux deux Marines.

« Chef, à plat ventre ! aboya Brown. »

Le souffle leur passa au-dessus de la tête.

« Merci, Mon Lieutenant, fit Muller en se redressant sans la regarder.

\- C'était intéressé, si vous mourez, je ne tiendrais pas toute seule. »

Ils étaient restés à peine trois secondes couchés. Une de plus que les agents de Samaritain. Quand Brown et Muller se redressèrent, ils réalisèrent qu'ils allaient se faire déborder et réglèrent leur fusil en cadence rapide.

Shaw, sur le toit, pivota trop tard. Elle devina l'homme, le doigt appuyé sur la détente, vit la grenade partir et l'entendit presque aussitôt après rebondir sur le toit un peu au-dessus d'elle.

« Saute, Sameen ! Saute ! lui cria Athéna dans l'oreille. »

Shaw bondit par-dessus les sacs de terre derrière lesquelles elle se trouvait embusquée et sauta. Elle se reçut sur les talons un mètre cinquante plus bas, et commença à glisser sur le toit pentu. Le déséquilibre qu'elle avait calculé la fit tomber sur les fesses et elle se retrouva à demie-couchée. Elle écarta les bras et tenta de freiner sa glissade à l'aide de ses pieds et de ses mains. Des balles firent sauter les lauzes tout autour d'elle et des éclats de pierre lui brûlèrent la partie droite de la tête. Ses talons ne rencontrèrent soudain plus d'appui et elle chuta dans le vide. Root l'avait pourtant prévenue. C'était haut et la terrasse menaçait d'être un tapis de réception très dur.

 

* * *

 

Athéna fit le point de la situation.

Maria Alvarez se tenait figée son Glock à la main au bord de la mezzanine. Elle regardait l'air hébété le salon dévasté. Le cadavre de l'homme qu'elle avait abattu. Elle n'avait jamais tué personne.

.

 

Lionel Fusco et Élisabeth Sanders se touchaient tous les deux les oreilles avec leurs index dans l'espoir d'entendre à nouveau quelque chose, et encore étourdis par le souffle de la grenade n'arrivaient pas à se remettre sur pieds.

.

 

Anton Matveïtch et Iouri Alioukine tenaient leur position, mais se trouvaient dans l'incapacité de bouger. Ni eux, ni le groupe d'agents qui les affrontaient ne pouvaient risquer un mouvement et ils se contentaient tous de se tirer dessus sans y gagner un quelconque avantage.

.

 

Anna Borissnova se conformait à l'ordre qu'elle avait reçu de jouer au hérisson. Quand une grenade éclata à proximité, elle n'émit aucun son et ne bougea pas. L'impact à un mètre d'elle souleva de la terre et la paroi gauche de sa cache céda et s'écroula sur elle, la recouvrant de terre. La dépression soudaine alerta les trois hommes qui la recherchaient et ils tirèrent dans sa direction. Un hurlement retentit derrière eux et avant qu'ils n'eussent réalisé ce qui leur arrivait un géant leur fonça dessus, lancé à pleine vitesse. L'agent le plus en arrière reçut une rafale qui lui brisa le bassin de droite à gauche, un de ses camarades se retourna et tira, Athéna ordonna à Borkoof de plonger, ils s'étaient mis d'accord ensemble avant. Athéna lui avait assuré qu'elle pouvait l'aider à sauver Anna, mais qu'il devrait aveuglément se conformer à ses directives. Elle l'avait efficacement guidé jusque-là et Borkoof lui assura qu'il lui obéirait sans même réfléchir. C'est elle qui lui dit de se relever à genoux de sa chute, de lancer la crosse de son fusil légèrement vers l'avant et de balayer vers la gauche. Sa crosse rencontra, comme elle l'avait calculé, les jambes de l'agent qui avait tiré sur le géant et il s'envola.

« Coup de crosse. À la tête. »

Un horrible craquement suivit son ordre.

« Laissez-vous tomber en arrière. »

Borkoof bascula à plat dos sur ses pieds. Une rafale déchira la veste de treillis du Russe qui se teinta aussitôt de sang.

« À trois heures. »

Borkoof ne réfléchit pas, il appuya juste sur la détente. Le dernier agent fut projeté contre un tronc d'arbre. Il resta y un moment comme cloué dessus, puis glissa lentement sur sol.

« Vite, Anna ! le pressa Athéna. »

Le géant blond bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers l'affaissement.

« Un pas à gauche, creusez. »

Borkoof laissa tomber son fusil et creusa fébrilement la terre avec ses mains. Une main noire creva soudain la surface meuble. Il se releva vivement, l'attrapa et tira de toutes ses forces. Anna émergea des entrailles de la terre en toussant et crachant de la boue noirâtre. Borkoof s'agenouilla et lui essuya le visage, retirant délicatement la terre qui lui recouvrait les yeux.

« Ça va, petite fille, ça va... lui murmura-t-il doucement

\- Alexeï, Je suis aussi grande qu'Alioukine, lui fit remarquer Anna Borissnova. »

Bilan Anna Borissnova Zverev / Alexeï Borkoof :

Alexeï Borkoof : blessures superficielles au torse, importante perte de sang. Capacité physique réduite de 32 %. Anna Borissnova Zverev : faiblesse généralisée, blessure par balle au bras gauche. Muscle du biceps perforé.

.

 

Athéna revint à son Interface.

Root s'apprêtait à tourner le dos au Lieutenant Tucker.

« Root nous avons besoin de tout le monde… »

La jeune femme se figea et se retourna vers Tucker.

« Tu ne veux pas dire... ?

\- Si.

\- Bon d'accord, fit-elle aussi conciliante qu'à son habitude quand Athéna lui demandait une faveur. »

Elle sortit une pince multi-usage de sa poche et s'approcha du Lieutenant toujours assis sur la cuvette des toilettes.

« Je peux vous libérer Lieutenant Tucker, mais seulement si vous nous aidez à sortir de ce guêpier. Parce que, si nous mourons, vous mourrez avec nous. J'espère que vous avez compris que vous ne travailliez pas pour les gentils. Et je pourrais peut-être oublier votre adhésion à une organisation criminelle si vous vous montrez coopératif.

\- J'ai été con, lui répondit Tucker. Je vous aiderais et… je suis prêt à témoigner. Ils veulent Maria Alvarez n'est-ce pas ?

\- Entre autre. »

Root lui libéra d'abord les pieds, puis les mains. Elle l'emmena à sa suite et lui indiqua au passage une cache d'arme.

« Venez vite, le pressa-t-elle. »

Une énorme explosion ébranla le chalet au-dessus de sa tête.

« Sameen ? l'appela-t-elle inquiète. »

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse.

« Sameen ! »

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

Lioudmila Pavlitchenko (1916-1974) : 

_née en Ukraine, c'est à Kiev qu'elle apprend à tirer après s'être inscrit dans un club de tir dès l'âge de 14 ans. En juin 1941, elle rejoint les rangs de la 25ème division  d'infanterie. Ses qualité de tireuse sont très vite remarquées et elle devient l'une des quelques 2 000 tireuses d'élite employées par l'Armée rouge._

_En un an elle est créditée de 609 ennemis tués lors des batailles d'Odessa et de Sébastopol. Elle est gravement  blessée par un tir de mortier en juin 1942. A partir de cette date,  Lioudmila Pavlitchenko va servir la propagande soviétique. Elle est envoyée aux États-Unis avec pour mission de convaincre les Américains de s'engager auprès de L'Union Soviétique dans le conflit qui l'oppose à L'Allemagne._

_Après une tournée de conférences aux Etats-Unis, au Canada et en Grande-Bretagne elle retourne en Union Soviétique et se consacre à l'instruction des tireurs d'élite de l'Armée Rouge._

_En 1943, elle reçoit la plus haute distinction honorifique Soviétique : la médaille de_ Héros de l'Union Soviétique _. qui incluait avec son attribution celle de_ l'Ordre de Lénine _._

_Après la guerre, elle achève ses études d'histoire à Kiev, travaille ensuite comme chercheur-assistant au quartier général de la Marine soviétique puis se consacre au  Comité soviétique des vétérans de guerre._

_Un film lui a été consacrée et bien que le titre ne soit pas très parlant, il raconte le parcours de militaire et diplomatique de Pavlitchenko :_

_**La bataille de Sébastopol**  de Sergueï _ _Mokritsk (2016)._

_critique :<https://unegrainedansunpot.com/2015/10/01/avant-premiere-la-bataille-de-sebastopol-ludmila-pavlitchenko-tireuse-delite-et-diplomate-sovietique/>_

 .

 

Le HK 416 : _fusil d'assaut fabriqué par la firme allemande Heckler & Koch, est en autre le fusil qui remplacera le FAMAS français dans l'armée française à partir de cette année (2017), ses livraisons s'étaleront jusqu'en 2028._

sources :  _ministère français de la défense_.


	38. Frères et sœurs d'armes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **Tatchou**  pour sa patience et ses relectures. Son indulgence et ses coup de ..._
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

 

 

Les tirs croisés… depuis que Shaw les avait abandonnés pour appuyer Brown et Muller, Matveïtch et Alioukine devaient redoubler d'efforts et surtout de prudence. Ce n'était pas tellement que Shaw avait éliminé beaucoup d'hommes. La forêt dense et sa position sur le toit du chalet ne lui offraient pas des fenêtres de tirs vraiment opportunes, mais elle concourait à faire planer l'ombre de la mort sur les assaillants. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'abattre, gênés par les arbres et sa position dominante, les tirs de Shaw ne passaient jamais loin d'eux et ne les incitaient pas à bouger trop souvent. Elle distrayait les agents de Samaritain car elle tirait souvent, mais à une fréquence irrégulière. Matveïtch adorait cette femme.

Dès que les assaillants avaient remarqué son départ, ils avaient recommencé à se montrer plus mobiles. Shaw en avait tué deux, Alioukine un. Et jusqu'à ce que six d'entre eux abandonnassent la position, les deux Russes s'étaient retrouvés à faire face à douze adversaires. Et Matveïtch s'était retrouvé coincé par un tir croisé. Il venait d'échanger des tirs avec un homme et s'était ensuite rapidement déplacé. S'il avait vu le premier agent le mettre en joue assez tôt pour répliquer ou se mettre à l'abri, il avait vu le deuxième trop tard, Athéna s'était vue confrontée à une configuration perdante. Elle avait engagé Matveïtch à bouger un peu plus tôt car il menaçait de se faire prendre à revers. Et puis, elle n'avait plus trouvé de stratégie de fuite sûre. Elle avait lancé des simulations, celle choisie présentait les meilleures probabilités de survie.

.

« Plongez Anton ! »

Le Russe se lança en avant, les coups de feu claquèrent et un impact dévia sa chute, il tomba sur côté, roula sur le dos, effectua une roulade arrière, se cala un genou en terre et tira selon les indications d'Athéna. Les deux agents se retranchèrent derrière des arbres.

« Sept pas à cinq heures, lui indiqua Athéna. Il y a une cache. »

Matveïtch se releva. Il courut les quatre premiers pas et puis ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui.

« Anton vite ! le pressa Athéna. »

Il rampa sur ses avant-bras et atteignit enfin la cache. Il bascula dedans et s'évanouit. Alioukine se retrouva seul. Matveïtch avait besoin de lui et Athéna l'envoya le rejoindre. Le Russe navigua entre les agents de Samaritain en mode furtif et atteignit la cache sans se faire repérer. Les agents qui avaient tiré sur Matveïtch avaient disparu, attirés par l'explosion d'une mine. Alioukine se glissa aux côtés de Matveïtch et examina sa blessure. Il grimaça, il n'avait pas vraiment de formation médicale, mais son expérience sur les champs de bataille, lui permettait de diagnostiquer des dommages importants. Il ouvrit la trousse médicale. Shaw leur avait dit de placer des trousses de secours dans toutes les caches qu'ils avaient aménagées et il savait qu'Anna et Borkoof en transportaient aussi une petite chacun. Il prépara deux injections, de la morphine et un antibiotique. L'un des deux produits devait contenir une autre substance car Matveïtch reprit conscience presque aussitôt. Pendant qu'Alioukine posait un semblant de pansement sur sa plaie, ils se concertèrent.

« Je ne pourrais plus bouger, annonça Matveïtch lucide. Mais on peut peut-être quand même les retenir ici.

\- Ouais, fit Alioukine en hochant la tête.

\- Athéna, selon toi c'est possible ? demanda Matveïtch. »

Athéna acquiesça et envoya Alioukine prendre position dans une autre cache. Sur le chemin, il fit l'erreur de ne pas écouter une mise en garde de l'Intelligence Artificielle. Comme tous les autres Russes, il pensait qu'Athéna travaillait avec Root et Shaw, qu'elle les supervisait, qu'elle leur servait d'opérateur et surtout qu'elle était humaine, donc sujette à l'erreur. Alioukine se crut aussi plus à même d'évaluer la situation. Voilà pourquoi, malgré la ferme recommandation d'Athéna, il décida de tuer un agent qu'il avait repéré. Il bondit à découvert et une balle l'atteignit au niveau des côtes flottantes, les brisant au passage. D'épais fourrés lui sauvèrent la vie en le dissimulant à la vue de l'agent qui lui avait tiré dessus. Alioukine écouta cette fois Athéna et avec son aide, il abattit l'agent. Il arriva ensuite sans trop difficultés à la cache qu'elle lui avait assigné.

L'IA pour ne pas distraire les différents groupes et les noyer d'informations qui ne les concernaient pas, gérait les communications. Anna et Borkoof se trouvait en communication permanente, tout comme Alioukine et Matveïtch. Shaw avait partagé leurs échanges jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoignît Brown et Muller et depuis elle était reliée à eux. Les membres de l'équipe avaient l'habitude de commencer leurs phrases par le nom de celui avec qui ils désiraient parler. Ils se connaissaient bien et ne précisaient généralement pas qui appelait.

« Athéna, la contacta Matveïtch. Tant que nous tenons notre position, tu ne préviens personne.

\- Vous êtes blessés.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Alioukine aussi, précisa Athéna.

\- Alioukine ? l'appela Matveïtch inquiet.

\- Ça va, grogna Alioukine. Je ne laisserai personne passer, par contre je ne peux plus me déplacer moi non plus.

\- Athéna tu peux vérifier si on peut toujours tenir le terrain ? »

C'était à ce moment-là qu'Eliott Rice avait demandé à Emmerson, qui menait l'équipe à qui s'opposaient les deux Russes, de choisir cinq hommes et de décrocher. Athéna les vit partir, il restait cinq agents. Matveïtch et Alioukine tiendraient la position. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de les sacrifier, mais personne au chalet ne pouvait leur porter secours. D'ailleurs, seule Shaw serait en mesure de leur donner des soins appropriés et Muller et Brown avaient encore plus besoin de son aide que les deux blessés.

 

* * *

 

Rice regarda d'un air satisfait la femme qui s'était jusqu'à présent tenue embusquée sur le toit du chalet, glisser vers le vide. La chute ne serait pas mortelle, mais elle la mettrait hors-combat, au mieux, elle se briserait les deux chevilles. Une bonne nouvelle. Elle s'était révélée une tireuse d'exception et elle avait mortellement ralenti la progression de ses hommes.

« La femme du toit, ne la tuez pas, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes. »

Il l'avait clairement identifiée, pas grâce à son physique, mais grâce à ses qualités de tireuse, parce que c'était une femme et qu'aux jumelles, il avait vu que son crâne s'ornait d'une brosse courte. Elle aurait arboré une autre coiffure, il aurait ordonné de la descendre.

Cheveux en brosse courte ? Sameen Shaw à capturer. Vivante. Cheveux longs ? Samantha Groves, à éliminer, capture optionnelle ; Maria Alvarez, à éliminer. Cheveux mi-longs ? Anna Zverev, à éliminer ; Élisabeth Sanders, à éliminer. Cheveux courts ? Agent inconnue, à éliminer.

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser quelles conséquences entraîneraient tout manquement à ses ordres. Tous les agents présents savaient qu'un ordre devait toujours être respecté sous peine d'en payer le prix de sa vie et d'en faire, avant cela, payer le prix à sa famille. Femmes, enfants, parents, frères, sœurs, cousins, cousines, oncles, tantes, il était très rare de trouver des gens détachés de tous liens familiaux à part des orphelins élevés dans des institutions. Mais Samaritain ne recrutait ni orphelins, ni sociopathes. Il avait détourné le Chirurgien de sa famille, mais petit, l'enfant avait aimé ses parents et avait développé une relation affective normale avec eux. C'était plus aisé de s'approprier l'amour d'une personne si celle-ci avait déjà éprouvé ce sentiment. Samaritain avait bénéficié d'un transfert d'affection, il en était responsable et son disciple lui en avait été d'autant plus dévoué.

« Monsieur, l'informa Eliott Rice. Nous avons Sameen Shaw en visuel. »

Voilà pourquoi il voulait Sameen Shaw. Pourquoi selon les données, ses probabilités lui assuraient qu'elle pouvait encore lui appartenir. Elle ne souffrait d'aucun trouble de la personnalité, elle avait passionnément aimé son père, elle avait désiré l'amour de sa mère. Elle était renfermée et elle avait ensuite trouvé qu'il était plus facile de vivre libérée de toutes relations affectives. Sameen Shaw ne s'était jamais intéressée aux sentiments et en grandissant, elle s'était de plus en plus isolée affectivement des autres. Et puis, il y avait eu Samantha Groves. Mais Shaw avait résisté à son attirance, repoussé au loin toute idée qu'il pût y avoir plus que de la camaraderie entre elle et l'Interface de La Machine. Mais leur relation, ni pour Samantha Groves, ni pour Sameen Shaw ne se cantonnait à de la simple camaraderie, elle était bien plus profonde que cela. Et Samaritain l'avait compris. Il avait alors enfoncé les défenses de Sameen Shaw et à travers les simulations, elle avait complètement perdu pied, elle s'était retrouvée nue devant ses propres peurs et ses propres sentiments. Il l'avait faite basculer. Son attachement profond à Samantha Groves atteignait des sommets de bêtise humaine. Si Shaw avait un jour aimé quelqu'un avant elle et après son père, elle ne s'en était jamais rendue compte. La révélation de ses sentiments pour Root l'avait laissée à genoux. Sa perte lui broya l'âme et le cœur. L'esprit. Samaritain put alors la manipuler. Les résultats de ses expériences avec La Machine que Shaw en vint très vite à identifier à Samantha Groves, explosèrent ses probabilités. Jusqu'à ce que Samaritain se heurtât ensuite à un seuil infranchissable. Un seuil qui menait à l'être profond de Sameen Shaw. Un être qu'elle aimait et qu'elle respectait. Elle-même. Sameen Shaw veillait jalousement sur son esprit, sur ce qu'elle croyait juste ou non, sur son indépendance et sa liberté personnelle. Son monde ne dépendait que d'elle-même et elle y régnait sans partage. Peut-être en avait-elle donné accès à Samantha Groves ou à son père avant cela, mais jamais elle n'en avait un instant donné le contrôle à quiconque. C'était sur ce monde que Samaritain voulait régner. S'il arrivait à prendre le contrôle du monde secret de Sameen Shaw, elle lui serait soumise. Il serait alors assuré que personne, ne pourrait jamais plus lui résister.

Shaw, lorsqu'elle était enfant, s'était sentie profondément humiliée de ne pouvoir monter sur un tourniquet sans y être malade. C'était pourquoi elle avait décidé, un jour, de vaincre le tourniquet. Elle était restée une journée entière à tourner dessus. Et elle avait fini par remporter une victoire éclatante.

Le combat de Samaritain contre Sameen Shaw était aussi dénué de sens que profondément important. Le tourniquet avait résisté à la volonté de Shaw, créé un déséquilibre dans son monde intérieur.

Sameen Shaw représentait un virus, un obstacle. Elle résistait à la volonté de Samaritain, elle était source d'instabilité, une donnée aléatoire inacceptable. Shaw avait rétabli son équilibre en vainquant le tourniquet. Si elle l'avait détruit, cela n'aurait servi à rien, elle en aurait croisé des milliers d'autres dans sa vie. En n'en vainquant qu'un seul, elle les avait tous vaincus. Samaritain vaincrait le chaos en soumettant Shaw à sa volonté. Une victoire sur son esprit rebelle, serait une victoire définitive sur l'humanité rebelle.

« Faites attention, conseilla-t-il à Rice. Elle est dangereuse et imprévisible.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, elle est... »

 

* * *

 

Brown et Muller en entendant la grenade sauter sur le toit ne purent s'empêcher de tourner la tête et de la lever. Ils virent Shaw sauter, glisser sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Muller avait tout de suite réagi.

« Vous nous couvrez, mon Lieutenant. »

Brown se mit à balayer la clairière de droite à gauche. Muller sortit de son abri et se cala, debout les jambes fléchies, prêt à recevoir Shaw, ou du moins à amortir sa chute. Il la réceptionna à bras-le-corps et tomba en arrière en la maintenant serrée contre lui. Le choc de son dos contre le sol de pierre de la terrasse lui coupa le souffle et sa vue s'obscurcit. Il laissa retomber sa tête par terre. Une de ses mains tenait fermement la tête de Shaw contre sa poitrine et l'autre maintenait fermement ses reins au niveau de son abdomen. Les deux corps enlacés, ne bougèrent plus.

Brown arrosait à droite, mais de sa gauche sans défense montaient des agents. Elle les vit du coin de l'œil et elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire. Elle pensa à son frère, à ses parents, mais ce ne fut pas auprès d'eux qu'elle s'excusa. Elle s'excusa auprès de ceux aux côtés de qui, elle allait mourir.

« Désolée Chef, désolée mon Capitaine. »

Shaw grogna, elle ne savait plus trop où elle se trouvait. Elle était allongée et elle avait l'impression qu'un gorille s'était pris d'affection pour elle. Elle ne pouvait même pas bouger. Elle se débattit faiblement pour se dégager des mains et des bras qui l'emprisonnaient.

Les excuses de Brown lui firent l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Le ton employé par le Lieutenant l'alarma et elle gigota désespérément. Elle reconnut enfin Muller.

« Muller lâchez-moi ! cria-t-elle. »

Le Chef gémit.

Athéna qui assistait à la scène tressaillit. Tout se jouerait à la seconde, peut-être à moins. Élisa Brown mourrait, Shaw serait prise, Jack Muller mourrait.

« Vite Root… souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille de son interface. »

Root accéléra le pas, elle ne se mit pas à courir. On ne tirait pas avec assez de précision quand on courait. Elle passa rapidement le Herstal qu'elle tenait en travers de ses épaules et sortit ses deux Glocks.

« Tu me guides. »

Elle déboucha sur le perron au moment où deux agents de Samaritain allaient faire feu sur Brown. Root arrivait au bon moment, au bon endroit. Ils moururent en même temps, Root avait tiré avec une simultanéité parfaite des deux mains.

« Couvrez-moi Eliott, dit-elle à Tucker qui arrivait sur ses talons. »

Tucker s'agenouilla derrière les grandes jardinières de pierre qui bordaient le perron et se mit à tirer avec le fusil que lui avait donné Root un peu plus tôt.

Root traversa le perron en tirant. Elle leva un sourcil en voyant Shaw s'extraire des bras de Muller.

« Tu t'es trouvé un doudou Sameen ? Tu sais que tu peux me demander si tu as besoin ?

\- Très drôle Root, très drôle. Muller ça va ?

\- Ouais, grimaça-t-il sans pour autant se relever. Ne vous occupez pas de moi, mon Capitaine, descendez tout le monde. »

Shaw le regarda un moment soucieuse, mais la précarité de leur situation se rappela à elle quand elle vit Root retrouver un regard vide et se mettre à tirer dans toutes les directions.

« À couvert Root ! Tire à couvert ! Athéna, ton robot n'a pas d'armure, merde ! »

Shaw attrapa Root à la taille et l'attira contre elle à couvert du muret.

« Tu me fais des câlins au beau milieu d'une fusillade mon cœur ? Tu t'améliores.

\- Je ne te fais pas de câlins abrutie, je te sauve la vie !

\- Donnant, donnant alors ?

\- Ouais, comme ça personne ne meurt.

\- On va essayer. »

Du mouvement sur leur gauche attira le regard de Shaw.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! se renfrogna-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Occupe-toi des agents de Samaritain Sam, la fustigea Root qui avait elle aussi vu arriver du renfort. Tu exprimeras tes frustrations plus tard.

\- Mes frustrations ?!

\- À deux heures trente Sameen, la prévint Root. »

Shaw pointa le canon de son fusil dans la direction indiquée et un homme tomba.

« On ne donne pas les minutes.

\- C'est un tort, affirma Root doctement. L'aiguille des heures ne se trouve pas exactement au même endroit selon les minutes. C'est bien plus précis comme ça. D'ailleurs, tu n'as même pas hésité. Tu sais toujours parfaitement t'adapter à moi… dans n'importe quelle circonstance d'ailleurs, c'est ce qui rend nos rapports si intenses, conclut-elle sur un ton langoureux.

\- Mais t'es con, c'est pas vrai. Arrête de bavarder »

Root s'amusait, mais elle voulait aussi empêcher Shaw de s'en prendre aux nouveaux arrivants. Aux trois nouveaux arrivants. Fusco, Sanders et Alvarez. Peine perdue, Shaw en tirant changea de position et vint s'agenouiller auprès d'Alvarez.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

\- C'est évident non ? Je vous aide. Je ne sais pas tirer avec un fusil, mais je me débrouille bien avec un pistolet. »

Elle illustra son assertion aussitôt. Elle tirait au coup par coup, mais avec beaucoup de précision.

« En fait, reprit-elle. Je… j'ai…

\- Quoi ? demanda Shaw qui soupçonna un malaise chez la jeune juge.

\- Je n'avais jamais tué personne…

\- Et ?

\- C'était horrible.

\- Mais… ?

\- Elle nous a sauvé la vie Shaw, intervint Fusco.

\- Je veux revoir Alma et vous avez besoin de tout le monde, continua Alvarez. Même Tucker est avec nous.

\- Tucker ?

\- Oui, intervint Root. Samaritain a voulu le licencier. Du coup...

\- Et puis, comme ça... si je suis près de vous, insinua Alvarez sur un ton de défi. Vous pouvez jouer à être mon garde du corps... »

Shaw grogna. Alvarez avait raison. Ils avaient besoin de tout le monde.

« Borkoof, Borissnova, position ?

\- On arrive Madame.

\- Matveïtch ? Alioukine ?

\- On tient.

\- Athéna rapport. »

L'Intelligence hésita un millième de seconde. Elle avait donné leur équipe gagnante, mais mal évalué les forces que Samaritain lancerait dans la bataille. Cinquante-sept hommes. Il en restait treize face au perron, six, non cinq, à l'arrière qui menaçaient de revenir sur l'avant. Elle adressa son bilan à Shaw, Root et Brown. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir.

« Anna Borissnova et Alexeï Borkoof ne sont plus opérationnels. Leur vie n'est pas en danger, mais ils ne pourront pas remonter assez vite pour vous être utiles. En tout cas pas Anna. Matveïtch est gravement blessé, Alioukine aussi. Ils tiennent leur position, mais ils ne pourront pas se déplacer si les hommes de Samaritain décrochent. Jack Muller a reçu une balle au-dessus de la hanche droite au moment où il te réceptionnait Sameen. Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte.

\- Quoi ?! C'est grave ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Root ! l'appela Shaw. Lâche tes Glocks et passe au fusil. Je vais m'occuper de lui. Tu as une trousse de secours ?

\- Non. Tu n'en a pas une ? s'étonna Root.

\- Elle est restée sur le toit.

\- Mon Capitaine, l'appela Brown. Je vais bientôt être à court de munitions. »

Shaw n'avait pas laissé que son sac avec sa trousse à pharmacie sur le toit, elle y avait aussi laissé des chargeurs.

« Brown, vous avez une trousse de secours ?

\- Non, mon Capitaine. »

Shaw se mordit le coin de la lèvre inférieure. Ils se retrouvaient à cinq sur la terrasse sans aucun matériel médical. Elle devait quand même évaluer l'état de Muller. Elle pourrait toujours lui arranger un pansement compressif de fortune si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Ce serait toujours mieux que de le laisser se vider de son sang.

« Je décroche. Alvarez vous faites gaffe à vous. Brown, vous faites équipe avec elle.

\- Bien mon Capitaine. »

La jeune juge hocha la tête un peu surprise que Shaw l'abandonnât. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Shaw en deux minutes avait précisément analysé le comportement de la jeune Mexicaine en situation de combat. Alvarez ne prenait pas de risques, elle était prudente et elle s'était inconsciemment réglée sur Shaw dès que celle-ci l'avait rejointe. Elle avait toujours tiré au moment même où Shaw arrêtait, et avant que les cibles n'eussent repris de l'assurance. Elle s'appliquait et ne se concentrait que sur une cible à chaque coup. Peu importait qu'elle fît mouche ou pas. Sa cible plongeait à l'abri. Si Alvarez s'était révélée être une tête-brûlée distraite ou imprudente, Shaw l'aurait assommée et allongée contre le muret. Mais elle reconnut que la jeune femme avait sa place parmi eux. Il était inutile de la mettre à l'écart, cela la rendrait juste furieuse et Shaw avait appris à ses dépens qu'il ne valait mieux pas affronter la jeune juge. Shaw n'était arrivée qu'une fois, depuis qu'elle la connaissait, à terminer par une victoire une querelle amorcée avec elle. Les autres fois, Shaw s'était fait écraser et était restée sans voix. Il ne fallait pas se mettre dans son tort face à Maria, elle maniait aussi bien les codes du discours que Root et elle était nettement moins amusante.

Shaw s'approcha de Muller. Il s'était relevé et participait à la défense de leur position, mais Shaw vit son fusil trembler dans ses mains, de la sueur lui couler sur le front, son extrême pâleur. Son regard glissa vers le bas. Le haut de son pantalon noir brillait, comme si le Sergent-Chef s'était, par maladresse, renversé un liquide poisseux dessus. Shaw posa sa main sur son arme, Muller tourna la tête contrarié. Il prit un air hagard en la reconnaissant.

« Mon Capitaine ?

\- Vous êtes blessé Chef, je veux vous examiner.

\- Sans offense mon Capitaine, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse se passer de deux fusils. Je vous enverrais bien bouler, mais je ne crois pas que vous apprécierez…

\- Okay, Muller, continuez de tirer, je vais voir de quoi il en retourne… Et laissez-vous faire.

\- Je suis chatouilleux.

\- Je ne crois pas que vous allez avoir envie de rire... »

Muller se remit en position, Shaw s'allongea par terre derrière lui, elle n'avait pas envie de servir cible à quiconque. Elle passa les mains autour de la taille de Muller et lui ouvrit sa boucle de ceinture. Ses doigts cherchèrent les boutons de sa braguette et commencèrent à les libérer de leur boutonnière.

« Mon Capitaine… Euh…

\- Vous n'allez pas jouer à la jeune fille pudique Chef ? Je ne veux pas vous tailler une pipe, je veux vous examiner, râla Shaw. »

Muller rougit, encore plus gêné qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant quand elle l'avait déboutonné.

« Sam, tu as un vrai langage de cantinière. Ce n'est pas vraiment une façon de mettre les gens à l'aise, Jack est tout rouge… la morigéna Root d'un ton faussement choqué. »

Fusco s'esclaffa et Shaw entendit Alvarez étouffer un rire.

« Vous êtes tous des crétins ! lâcha Shaw.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi j'émets parfois des réserves quant à l'admiration que te voue Lee, ou même Gen d'ailleurs, déclara Fusco.

\- Ta gueule Lionel !

\- Vous êtes parfois tellement vulgaire aussi, remarqua Alvarez.

\- Concentrez-vous sur vos tirs bande d'abrutis ! Si l'un d'entre vous se reçoit une balle, Brown et Sanders exceptées, je vous assure que je vous ferais regretter vos conneries !

\- Je n'ai rien dit Mon Capitaine, se défendit Muller.

\- Muller, taisez-vous !

\- Bien mon Capitaine. »

Tout le monde retourna à la bataille, l'esprit plus léger, avec l'impression d'appartenir à une équipe. Une équipe soudée. Tout le monde sauf Tucker coincé sur le perron et Sanders qui n'arrivait plus à formuler aucune pensée cohérente.

Tucker mourait de peur. Il se rendait compte qu'il s'était complètement fourvoyé, qu'il avait signé un contrat avec un organisation criminelle, qu'il avait trahi son serment de combattre pour protéger la sécurité et la liberté des citoyens et faire respecter la loi. Il pouvait peut-être remettre en cause l'intégrité de Sanders, de Fusco, et pourquoi pas celle des agents du FBI et de leur chef complètement cinglée, mais pas celle de Maria Alvarez. Il avait écouté sa déposition. Il s'était rappelé d'articles qu'il avait parcourus, mais aussi de sujets diffusés à la télévision sur cette femme. Une Mexicaine. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'elle avait raconté, il était trop anxieux à ce moment-là. Une fois enfermé, assis comme un imbécile sur la cuvette des toilettes, il avait fini par se rendre compte que sa déposition était l'une des plus atroces qu'il n'avait jamais entendues. Les autres étaient peut-être malhonnêtes, mais pas elle. Et puis, l'homme avait ouvert la porte, il avait cru… Il avait été tellement stupide, il n'aurait peut-être pas assez de toute sa vie pour le regretter… s'il survivait à cette journée.

.

 

Sanders de son côté avait le cerveau en bouillie. Elle tirait, elle défendait aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait leur position, mais elle ne comprenait plus rien. Sanders avait si souvent examiné le peu de photos qui la concernaient, qu'elle l'avait reconnue tout de suite. Elle avait son bras passé autour de la taille de l'agent Philby et elle avait tourné la tête vers eux quand elle, Fusco et Maria Alvarez avaient rejoint la terrasse pour soutenir les trois agents du FBI. Les trois agents du FBI et elle, Sameen Shaw. Le Chirurgien n'avait pas menti, elle n'était pas morte. Elle portait une étrange brosse courte qui accentuait les traits durs de son visage. Les échanges qu'avaient ensuite partagés tous ceux qui étaient présents sur la terrasse avec Shaw l'avaient complètement estomaquée. Philby lui parlait comme à une amie proche, Maria Alvarez ne se conduisait pas autrement, les deux autres agents du FBI l'appelaient « Mon Capitaine », et quand Shaw appela Fusco par son prénom, quand elle entendit celui-ci lui parler de son fils, Sanders sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée en soupçonnant Fusco de la connaître. Non seulement il la connaissait, mais en plus ils semblaient amis. Tous ces gens la connaissaient, ils avaient tous menti, comme Matveïtch ou l'autre Russe, et non seulement ils la connaissaient, mais en plus ils l'appréciaient, non corrigea-t-elle, ils l'aimaient.

« Éli, attention, grogna Fusco. Ne reste pas à découvert sans tirer.

\- Tu m'as menti, déclara Sanders d'une voix sombre, en se protégeant derrière le muret.

\- ... »

Sanders donna un coup de menton vers Shaw qui examinait la blessure de Muller.

« Tu la connais. Depuis le début tu savais qu'elle était en vie. Tu as gardé des informations capitales sur une tueuse en série.

\- Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas être coupable…

Il se redressa et fit feu.

« ...et je ne savais pas si elle était encore vivante, continua-t-il une fois à l'abri. Je ne l'ai su qu'après.

\- Mais c'est qui pour toi Lionel !

\- Une amie, fit Fusco en regardant Shaw. Un membre éloigné de la famille, du genre qu'on juge un peu marginal, un peu voyou, mais qu'on ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer, conclut-il avec émotion. »

Leur conversation fut coupée court par la brusque apparition de Brown, qui s'était jetée entre eux, elle tendit les mains. Puis, sa main droite partit en arrière et décrivit une longue courbe.

« À terre ! cria-t-elle aussitôt en s'accroupissant la tête entre les jambes. »

Une explosion retentit deux mètres en avant de la terrasse.

« Brown vous êtes tarée ! maugréa Shaw. Vous me refaites un coup de ce genre et je vous descends.

\- Ce que veux vous dire Sameen, Élisa, expliqua gentiment Root. C'est qu'elle tient à vous et que vous venez de l'impressionner. Jolie lancé par ailleurs.

\- On m'a aidée Mon Capitaine, répondit Brown qu'Athéna avait prévenue.

\- Vous savez que je n'ai jamais fait partie de l'armée ? lui dit Root.

\- Vous m'avez prouvé le contraire au Kurdistan.

\- Oh... je suis honorée Lieutenant, fit Root touchée par sa déclaration.

\- Vous n'avez pas à l'être.

\- Pff, commenta Shaw en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas fière qu'un Lieutenant des Marines me fasse ce genre de compliment ?

\- Trop génial, répliqua Shaw d'un ton sarcastique. »

Shaw n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose pour Muller. La balle lui avait traversé le corps et Shaw se demandait comment elle y avait elle-même échappé. Elle ne lui avait même pas posé un semblant de pansement, le Sergent-Chef ne tiendrait pas longtemps, malgré toute sa volonté et il finirait par faiblir et perdre conscience.

« Root, Athéna…

\- Tenez encore trois minutes, leur demanda Athéna.

\- Trois minutes ? Une éternité… souffla sombrement Shaw.

\- Sam ? s'inquiéta Root.

\- C'était juste une observation, la rassura Shaw.

\- Capitaine, l'appela Brown. Je suis à sec.

\- Utilisez ce que vous avez Lieutenant.

\- Quarante-cinq balles Mon Capitaine.

\- Utilisez-les à bon escient alors.

\- Oui, mon Capitaine. »

Shaw allait bientôt être à sec elle aussi.

« Je vais chercher des armes et des munitions, annonça Tucker. De toute façon, je suis à sec aussi.

\- Eliott, ramassez tout ce que vous pouvez, montez au premier et faites-les glisser sur le toit de la fenêtre de la chambre, lui conseilla Root à qui il devait d'avoir une oreillette. On les récupérera comme Muller l'a fait avec Sam sur la terrasse.

\- Okay, j'y vais. »

Shaw réévalua une nouvelle fois la situation.

« Athéna…

\- Deux minutes et quarante-trois secondes Sameen.

\- Tu nous prépares une petite surprise ?

\- Des renforts.

\- Root… commença Shaw mécontente

\- Je ne lui en ai pas parlé, la coupa Athéna.

\- Tu me fais des cachotteries Aty ? demanda Root.

\- Je voulais vous garder l'esprit en alerte, tous.

\- On a l'esprit très en alerte Athéna, tu peux me croire, lui assura Shaw.

\- Je sais Sameen, je sais. »

 

* * *

 

Il s'était écoulé à peine un peu plus d'un quart d'heure depuis qu'Anna avait ouvert les hostilités. Exactement quatorze minutes et cinquante et une secondes. Les probabilités de survie de l'équipe baissaient à une vitesse inquiétante.

.

 

Athéna avait pris des dispositions de sécurité. Elle n'en avait parlé ni à Root, ni à Shaw.

Elle savait que Root n'aurait formulé aucune objection et aurait même approuvé sa prudence, mais Root n'aurait pas compris qu'Athéna lui demandât de ne pas en parler à Shaw, de garder le secret. Elle aurait voulu savoir pourquoi et quand Athéna lui aurait expliqué, Root aurait alors émis des réserves par égard pour Shaw. Pas pour les dispositions prises par Athéna, mais pour son désir de tenir Shaw à l'écart de celles-ci.

Elle avait calculé que Shaw, si jamais les dispositions d'Athéna s'avéraient nécessaires, n'apprécierait pas de devoir s'éclipser, d'être obligée d'abandonner son équipe à un moment où certains auraient certainement besoin de ses compétences médicales, à un moment où Shaw désirerait les exercer. Athéna savait que Shaw se sentait responsable aussi bien de Root que de Maria Alvarez, de Lionel Fusco, des deux militaires comme des Russes, de Sanders aussi même si Shaw ne la connaissait pas. Shaw n'était pas seulement une combattante, c'était aussi un médecin et si elle veillait sur ses coéquipiers au milieu des combats, elle veillait aussi sur eux après.

Reese avait souvent bénéficié de ses compétences, et si Root n'avait fait appel à celles-ci que très rarement, Athéna savait que Shaw n'avait pas apprécié que l'Interface ne la consultât pas quand elle avait besoin de soins, parce que Shaw avait considéré son attitude comme une preuve que Root ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'en fait Root ne voulait pas s'imposer, qu'elle craignait de ne pas pouvoir résister à ses élans, si elle avait trop mal, si elle se retrouvait sous l'influence des calmants ou des analgésiques, si Shaw posait ses mains sur sa peau nue, si elle se montrait trop attentionnée, trop douce, même si Shaw restait professionnelle et distante. Root n'avait jamais voulu courir le risque de commettre une bévue avec elle et de se faire remettre à sa place. Flirter, plaisanter, était une chose qu'elle maîtrisait, qu'elle contrôlait. Faire de grandes déclarations, dévoiler ses sentiments et se laisser aller à des gestes tendres avec Shaw sans aucun contrôle, en était une autre que Root n'avait jamais voulu tenter. Si Shaw ne la fuyait pas définitivement, Root savait qu'elles se verraient toutes les deux obligées de mentir. Root prétendrait que la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour Shaw n'existait pas, Shaw ferait semblant d'y croire et Root ferait semblant de ne pas savoir que Shaw savait exactement ce que Root attendait d'elle. La jeune femme avait préféré les hôpitaux et des mains qui n'éveillaient en elle aucun trouble.

Depuis sa libération, Athéna avait repéré beaucoup de changement dans le comportement de Shaw. La jeune femme n'avait pas fondamentalement changé, mais elle avait prêté plus d'attention à ses sentiments et elle avait arrêté de fuir systématiquement les émotions auxquelles elle se retrouvait confrontée, les siennes comme celles des autres. Elle avait recueilli gentiment Genrika en pleurs contre elle, apporté du réconfort aussi bien à la jeune fille, qu'à Root, Alma ou Maria Alvarez qui la déstabilisait pourtant. Elle s'était montrée plus amicale et plus proche de ses coéquipiers, attentionnée et très psychologue avec Anna Borissnova et Élisa Brown. Elle n'avait pas repoussé ses émotions face à Ian Lepskin et elle avait adouci les derniers instants du soldat martyrisé. Elle avait surtout étonné Athéna quand elle avait cherché à savoir si Root souffrait psychologiquement de son passage entre les mains de l'Imitateur. Athéna savait que Shaw s'inquiétait, mais qu'elle était aussi très pudique et réservée et que, malgré elle, parce qu'elle détestait qu'on lui posât des questions sur sa vie privée, qu'on cherche à connaître son passé, à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, elle attribuait ces mêmes sentiments aux autres. Shaw aimait sincèrement Root et elle pouvait s'inquiéter pour elle, Root la connaissait et savait répondre aux attentes de Shaw tout en préservant sa sensibilité, parce que Shaw était dotée d'une grande sensibilité et que Root respectait celle-ci. Son Interface avait su rassurer Shaw, lui expliquer honnêtement ce qu'elle avait vécu. Shaw estimait Root et lui accordait une confiance presque aveugle. Avec elle, elle osait venir s'aventurer sur un terrain qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Root avait un don pour les relations humaines et elle aimait Shaw. Elle savait aller la chercher quand Shaw ne savait plus où diriger ses pas et l'amener là où elle voulait aller sans que Shaw ne se prît les pieds dans des chausse-trappes. Elle avait souvent pleuré avec elle, dans les bras de Root et même une fois dans ceux de Reese. Elle avait aussi su se confier. À elle évidemment, au cours de leurs séances de méditation, mais aussi à Root à qui elle avait avoué des peines et des souffrances très profondes. Plus incroyable encore, elle avait confié une partie de ses peurs à Maria Alvarez. Shaw avait su s'ouvrir à des personnes extérieures au trio très soudé que formaient Shaw, Root et Athéna. Elle avait parlé à Maria Alvarez.

Athéna avait aussi observé que Shaw, si elle n'avait jamais perdu son intérêt pour la médecine, avait au cours de ces derniers mois trouvé beaucoup de satisfaction à exercer ses talents. Son séjour dans le village mebêngôkre, la rédaction du dossier pour le  _National Geographic_  et surtout son intégration, comme chirurgien reconnu dans les équipes de l'hôpital Walter Reed avaient contribué à ce qu'elle renouât avec sa passion de jeune fille.

 

* * *

 

James Furlong avait détecté chez Shaw une véritable vocation et de réels talents, mais c'était Margareth Prescott qui avait été à l'origine de sa vocation.

En juillet 1990, Matthew Shaw avait été envoyé au Qatar par l'armée et elle avait suivi son père là-bas. L'officier avait été nommé instructeur référent auprès des forces armées qataries et ne devait participer à aucune mission de guerre. Lui et sa femme avaient décidé d'un commun accord que Sameen l'accompagnerait. Khetareh avait décroché depuis peu un poste qui répondait à ses aspirations dans le département de mathématiques de l'université Tufts à Boston et elle ne pouvait suivre son mari au Qatar sans risquer sa place. Elle ne pouvait pas se targuer d'assez d'ancienneté pour demander un congé de recherche ou une année sabbatique. Sameen devrait donc vivre neuf mois avec un seul de ses deux parents. L'enfant, depuis qu'elle était rentrée au collège, se montrait encore plus renfermée qu'avant, plus rebelle aussi aux règles que lui imposait sa mère si son père n'était pas là pour soutenir sa femme face à sa fille. Sameen s'entendait mieux avec son père et ses parents pensèrent aussi que la changer d'environnement lui ferait peut-être du bien, la préparerait à affronter le lycée l'année suivante.

Son père avait été blessé par une balle et une fin d'après-midi l'enfant fut conduite à l'hôpital. Elle ne s'était jamais rendue dans ce genre d'établissement et elle découvrit avec curiosité cet immense bâtiment moderne, le personnel qui s'y affairait, les patients qu'elle croisait dans les couloirs. La propreté de l'endroit, la discipline qu'elle devina stricte, l'organisation précise du lieu, lui plurent. Dans la chambre, son père la reçut avec un sourire heureux. L'enfant s'approcha de lui, sérieuse. Elle détailla le lit médicalisé, les perfusions, les électrodes reliées aux machines. Après cinq minutes d'observation attentive, elle avait reporté son attention sur son père et lui avait demandé de quoi il souffrait, ce qu'il ressentait, comment on l'avait soigné, à quoi servaient les appareils. L'officier avait très bien compris que derrière ses questions somme toute assez simples, sa fille, implicitement, attendait qu'il lui répondît très précisément. Il n'avait pas su répondre à ses attentes, à son besoin de tout savoir, de comprendre. Sameen tenta ensuite sa chance auprès des infirmières, mais celles-ci, quand elle leur avait posé les même questions lui avaient répondu comme on répond à une enfant et lui avaient donné des explications que l'enfant trouva ridiculement simplistes. Elle s'enfonça ensuite la mine renfrognée dans le fauteuil mis à sa disposition. Matthew Shaw avait très vite senti l'exaspération et la frustration grandir chez sa fille. Elle le quitta sombre et silencieuse à l'heure de la fin des visites et lui souhaita à peine bonne nuit quand elle partit en compagnie d'un couple d'amis à qui il avait demandé de veiller sur elle. Ce qui voulait dire, qu'elle ne manquât de rien. Sameen avait neuf ans, mais il avait été hors de question qu'elle partît dormir chez quelqu'un. Matthew Shaw avait discuté avec sa fille en arrivant sur le lieu de sa nouvelle affectation. Il avait pris des dispositions si jamais il lui arrivait un accident. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait inscrit comme personne à prévenir un couple d'amis parce que l'homme était un camarade de classe de Matthew, comme lui officier et qu'ils avaient été nommés ensemble pour cette mission. Sameen les connaissait car l'officier, sa femme et leurs deux enfants, étaient venus plusieurs fois dîner ou déjeuner chez eux aux États-Unis. Le couple possédait un petit chalet dans le Vermont et Matthew et sa fille y avaient fait plusieurs séjours, seuls ou en leur compagnie. Sameen ne jouait pas avec les enfants, mais elle aimait les longues marches dans la forêt et tant qu'on ne l'assommait pas de ce qu'elle appelait des bavardages inutiles, elle tolérait de vivre en compagnie de la famille qui les accueillait chez eux. L'officier aimait beaucoup Matthew, il connaissait sa fille depuis qu'elle était née et tout le monde s'était habitué à son comportement taciturne et solitaire, et respectait son goût immodéré pour le silence. Elle ne se montrait par ailleurs jamais agressive et de compagnie plutôt agréable du moment qu'on n'avait pas envie de bavarder. Sameen avait gravement écouté les explications de son père et hoché la tête pour signifier son agrément à de telles dispositions.

« Ils me préviendront alors si tu as un accident ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Et tu pourras aller vivre chez eux en attendant que je rentre, ils ont une chambre d'ami qui t'est réservée en cas de besoin.

\- J'irai pas, annonça la petite en prenant un air buté.

\- Sameen…

\- Je t'attendrai à la maison, je ne veux pas aller vivre chez d'autres gens.

\- Mais tu les connais Sameen. Ellen et Stephen ne t'embêteront pas.

\- Je n'irai pas. »

Matthew Shaw n'avait pas insisté, sachant que sa fille ne céderait pas et il avait revu ses dispositions avec ses amis. Ils préviendraient Sameen, lui assureraient que leur maison lui serait ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et qu'elle y serait toujours la bienvenue. Ils lui apporteraient à manger et lui proposeraient de l'emmener à l'hôpital tous les jours. Ellen ne travaillait pas et elle se tiendrait à la disposition de l'enfant à n'importe quelle heure de la journée.

Quand Matthew Shaw fut malencontreusement blessé lors d'un entraînement banal, tout se passa exactement comme cela avait été prévu. Ses amis connaissaient assez sa fille pour ne pas trop s'inquiéter et respecter son désir d'indépendance. Ellen la retrouvait tous les jours, une demi-heure après la fin de ses cours, assise sagement à l'ombre sur le perron de leur maison avec sa casquette de base-ball sur la tête et sa gourde d'eau attendant que la jeune femme fût prête à l'emmener voir son père à l'hôpital.

Une fois là-bas, Matthew donnait de l'argent à sa fille pour qu'elle aille lui chercher un coca. Sameen savait qu'il voulait parler d'elle avec ses amis et elle filait tranquillement en levant les yeux au ciel d'une si pauvre excuse. Son père riait et elle esquissait un demi-sourire de connivence. Sa fille se montrait une enfant exemplaire, elle se couchait tous les soirs à neuf heures, mangeait les repas qu'on lui préparait et faisait la vaisselle même si Ellen et Stephen lui avaient dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de nettoyer les Tupperwares dans lesquels le couple lui livrait ses repas. Mais Matthew Shaw voyait l'ombre de la contrariété s'agrandir sur le front de sa fille de jour en jour. Un soir, elle referma violemment le livre qu'elle était en train de lire, le jeta par terre tout en maugréant ce que Matthew devina être des injures en perse. Il se demandait souvent où sa fille les avait apprises car ce n'était certainement pas sa femme qui les lui avait enseignées. Khatareh détestait qu'on jurât devant elle, que ce soit en anglais, en perse, en arabe ou en russe, et elle reprenait aussi bien son mari que sa fille quand ils se laissaient aller à ce genre d'écart.

« Sameen ? l'appela-t-il doucement.

\- C'est nul ! cracha-t-elle en colère. Il n'y a rien là-dedans ! C'est pour les débiles profonds !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- …

\- Sameen ?

\- Ce que tu as. »

Le reste de la visite avait été morne et triste.

.

Le lendemain matin, Matthew Shaw avait discuté avec son chirurgien. Une jeune femme sympathique et agréable d'une quarantaine d'années. Il lui avait demandé si elle avait des enfants.

« J'en ai deux, répondit le médecin.

\- Ils sont grands ?

\- Non, mes études m'ont pris beaucoup de temps. L'aîné a dix ans et le deuxième cinq ans.

\- Docteur, je peux vous demander une faveur ?

\- Dites toujours, je verrai si je peux vous l'accorder.

\- Je voudrais que vous parliez à ma fille. Euh… elle est très curieuse, mais elle n'est pas très bavarde. Le premier jour où elle est venue me voir, elle m'a demandé ce que j'avais. Je la connais, elle voulait que je lui donne des détails, des détails précis que je n'ai pas su lui donner. Elle a essayé avec les infirmières, mais elles ne lui ont pas prêté attention. Elle est repartie frustrée et en colère. Elle a cherché des livres à la bibliothèque, mais elle n'a pas non plus trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait et... ce n'est pas une enfant très extravertie, mais je sais que… Je voudrais lui faire plaisir. Elle est toute seule à la maison, elle est sage et je voudrais lui faire un cadeau…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi Matthew ?

\- Expliquez-lui ce que j'ai eu, quels soins j'ai reçus, comment s'est déroulée mon intervention. Parlez-lui comme si c'était une de vos résidentes en chirurgie.

\- Elle a quel âge ?

\- Neuf ans… C'est une enfant précoce, elle va rentrer au lycée l'année prochaine et elle déteste qu'on lui parle comme si elle ne comprenait rien. S'il vous plaît Docteur.

\- Bon... Elle viendra à quelle heure demain ?

\- C'est samedi, je pense qu'elle sera là dès l'ouverture, après elle restera toute la journée.

\- Toute la journée ! s'étonna le médecin. Elle fait quoi ici toute la journée ?

\- Elle emporte du travail scolaire et des livres. On joue un peu au cartes, je lui lis des livres, sinon elle s'occupe de son côté. »

Quand le docteur Prescott était venue le lendemain un peu avant l'heure du déjeuner, la petite fille travaillait installée dans son coin. Son père lisait. L'enfant avait relevé la tête à son arrivée en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais vu le médecin qui ne passait voir son patient que très tôt le matin.

« Ah, bonjour Docteur, s'écria ravi Matthew Shaw. Je vous présente ma fille Sameen.

\- Bonjour Sameen, dit poliment Margareth Prescott.

\- …

\- Sameen viens ici, l'appela son père. »

L'enfant se leva et s'approcha lentement en regardant le médecin par en-dessous d'un air suspicieux. Margareth Prescott l'observa, curieuse. L'enfant n'était pas très grande, elle avait de jolis traits, ne semblait pas plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était vraiment et il était difficile de croire au médecin qu'elle suivait des cours en dernière année de collège.

\- Sameen, lui expliqua son père. Voici le docteur Prescott. C'est elle qui s'est occupée de moi quand je suis arrivé à l'hôpital.

\- …

\- Ton père m'a dit que tu voulais savoir de quoi il souffrait et comment il avait été soigné, intervint le médecin. »

L'enfant hocha la tête. Elle s'attendait à ce que ses espoirs fussent encore déçus et elle ne proféra pas une parole.

« Allez-y docteur, elle vous écoute. »

Le médecin, un peu surprise par l'air peu engageant qu'arborait l'enfant, avait commencé à décrire succinctement les blessures dont avait été victimes Matthew Shaw et la petite fille laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération.

« Docteur, intervint Matthew Shaw. Je crois que Sameen aimerait que vous soyez plus… euh…

\- Scientifique, lâcha l'enfant d'un air renfrogné. »

Le médecin la regarda. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à perdre de toute façon? Son père avait demandé à ce qu'elle parlât à sa fille comme à une résidente, pourquoi pas. Elle se lança. Dès la fin de sa première phrase, l'attitude de l'enfant avait complètement changé. De renfrognée qu'elle était, elle devint extrêmement attentive. Elle lui coupa plusieurs fois la parole pour poser des questions, lui demander des précisions ou pour connaître plus précisément le sens d'un terme scientifique qui lui avait échappé. À la troisième interruption, Margareth Prescott reconnut l'enfant pour ce qu'elle était, un génie avide de connaissances. Le médecin adorait son métier et très vite, elle oublia et le temps qui passait, et qu'elle se tenait devant une enfant. Matthew Shaw souriait benoîtement à l'écoute de leur conversation en se félicitant d'avoir fait appel au médecin. Celle-ci avait réussi à capter l'attention de Sameen et l'enfant buvait littéralement ses paroles. Le pager du chirurgien se mit soudain à biper. Margareth Prescott regarda sa montre.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée, je dois partir, j'ai une intervention qui m'attend et je suis en retard. Sameen, ça a été un plaisir.

\- Vous n'avez pas des livres ?

\- Euh… si. Tu voudras que je t'en prête ? »

Sameen hocha la tête.

« Je… commença la jeune femme. »

Elle jeta un œil songeur à l'enfant qui patientait.

« Tu restes ici toute la journée ?

\- Oui.

\- Viens me voir à seize heures dans mon bureau cet après-midi, au département de Chirurgie, tu me demandes à l'accueil, je les préviendrai.

\- D'accord. »

Le médecin s'enfuit.

« Elle est cool, déclara Sameen à son père quand Margareth eut disparue.

\- Je suis content que tu l'aimes bien, c'est un très bon chirurgien en plus.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu sais Sameen, tu aurais peut-être pu lui dire merci.

\- Ah… euh, j'ai oublié, répondit-elle sans vraiment trouver que c'était très important.

\- Dis… l'interrogea son père. Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'elle t'a expliqué à propos du choc opératoire. Tu pourrais... »

Sameen ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle grimpa sur le lit de son père, s'installa en tailleur et se lança dans un récit enthousiaste. Matthew Shaw se dit qu'il adorait sa fille. Sa femme lui manquait et il la remercia en pensée de lui avoir offert Sameen. De leur amour était née une enfant merveilleuse. Il regrettait seulement que les deux femmes de sa vie ne s'entendissent pas mieux, ne fussent pas plus proches l'une de l'autre. Elles s'aimaient, mais elles ne savaient pas communiquer. Il ne comprenait pas non plus, pourquoi Khatareh se montrait si distante avec sa fille, pourquoi parfois, il surprenait de la tristesse et parfois même, de la détresse dans son regard, quand elle regardait sa fille. Parce que Sameen était une enfant taciturne et solitaire ? Parce qu'elle était introvertie ? Ou bien Khatareh lui cachait-elle des secrets ? Elle évoquait souvent son enfance à Chiraz, ses parents, mais jamais son adolescence, ni ce qui avait conduit cette brillante universitaire sur les chemins pierreux et désolés qui traversaient la frontière irano-turque où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.

.

Margareth Prescott tomba sous le charme de l'enfant, de son intelligence et de ses qualités d'écoute. Son père guéri, Sameen continua à aller la voir pour lire dans son bureau ses manuels médicaux. Elle restait parfois plusieurs heures, assise en tailleur sur le petit lit de repos qui se trouvait installé dans un coin. Si elle remarquait que le médecin avait l'air fatigué, elle se levait et s'installait à son bureau. Elle ne parlait pas et n'entamait jamais une conversation, mais Margareth avait très vite compris que si elle le lui demandait, Sameen n'hésitait pas à lui poser des questions et qu'elle appréciait l'attention que portait le médecin à celles-ci.

Margareth Prescott finit par inviter le père et la fille dîner chez elle. Elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise par l'attitude hostile que l'enfant adopta envers son mari et ses enfants.

« Tu viens jouer à la poupée ? demanda sa fille de cinq ans dès qu'elle la vit.

\- Non. »

Son fils d'un an plus âgé que Sameen tenta lui aussi sa chance :

« Amy, Sameen n'est pas un bébé, déclara-il plein de morgue à sa petite sœur. Hé, Sameen j'ai un circuit, tu veux y jouer ?

\- Non. »

Elle était venue pour Margaret, pas pour ses débiles d'enfants. Elle remarqua la bibliothèque contre l'un des murs du salon, abandonna les enfants comme les adultes et alla se planter devant. Elle détailla les volumes qui s'y trouvaient. Elle se renfrogna, déçue. Des romans, des bouquins d'économie. Elle avait espéré autre chose.

« Sameen… »

Margareth se leva en s'excusant auprès des deux hommes.

« Sers à boire à Matthew, Jason. Je prends un Scotch… Sameen, tu veux bien me suivre ? »

Sameen obtempéra sans hésitation.

« Je pense que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches dans mon bureau. »

Le chirurgien ne s'était pas trompée.

« Je n'emmène pas tous mes livres à l'hôpital. J'aime bien travailler tranquille ici. Et… je garde aussi les revues spécialisées ici. Tiens, regarde. »

Les yeux de l'enfant brillèrent.

« On t'appellera pour le dîner, dit la jeune femme en laissant la jeune fille toute seule.

\- Mmm, d'accord, marmonna l'enfant sans se retourner, déjà occupée à regarder le contenu d'une revue médicale qu'elle venait de sortir d'un rayonnage de la bibliothèque. »

Sameen mangea à peine au dîner et passa la soirée dans le bureau du chirurgien. Margareth Prescott trouvait incroyable qu'une enfant même précoce, prît autant de plaisir à lire des revues scientifiques spécialisées.

« Vous avez une fille incroyable, Matthew.

\- Je le pense aussi, mais merci quand même Meg.

\- C'est dommage qu'elle soit si… euh…

\- Introvertie ?

\- Oui, mais j'aimerais bien que tous les étudiants soient aussi attentifs et curieux qu'elle. »

.

 

Un mois plus tard, arriva l'anniversaire de Sameen. Quatre jours avant, Margareth Prescott passa chez les Shaw après son service. Sameen vint lui ouvrir la porte et la regarda en silence.

« Je voudrais parler à ton père Sameen, il est là ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête. Margareth Prescott demanda à Matthew Shaw un entretien privé. Il fut un peu étonné de sa demande, mais ne s'y opposa certainement pas. Il se doutait que le médecin voulait lui parler de l'anniversaire de Sameen et il savait que le médecin lui offrirait peut-être un cadeau plus beau qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir.

Le 14 avril au matin, alors que Sameen s'apprêtait à partir au collège, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna.

« Va ouvrir Sameen, lui cria son père. Je crois que c'est pour toi. »

L'enfant partit ouvrir. Margareth Prescott se tenait devant la porte.

« Sameen, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, ton père est d'accord. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? »

Sameen fronça les sourcils, son père surgit derrière elle et salua chaleureusement le médecin.

« Tu peux partir avec elle Sameen, j'ai prévenu le collège que tu serais absente aujourd'hui.

\- Pour aller où ? demanda l'enfant d'un ton peu engageant.

\- Tu le sauras si tu suis Meg… C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, je crois que ça te plaira.

\- J'aime pas fêter mon anniversaire.

\- Je crois que tu aimeras celui que je t'ai préparé Sameen, lui déclara Margareth Prescott. »

L'enfant se tourna vers son père et celui-ci l'encouragea du regard à suivre le médecin.

Sameen, pour ses dix ans, reçut l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'elle n'avait jamais rêvé d'avoir, un cadeau qui resta à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire et qui orienta définitivement le cours de sa vie. Margareth Prescott la conduisit à l'hôpital, elle monta avec elle au département de chirurgie, elles entrèrent ensemble dans une pièce, et Margareth lui tendit des vêtements bleus de médecin et lui demanda de se changer.

« Ils sont un peu grands pour toi, mais je t'aiderai à rouler les manches et les bas de pantalons. »

Margareth lui enjoignit de se laver les mains et l'aida à enfiler des gants et à mettre en place un masque chirurgical. Une infirmière aida ensuite le chirurgien.

« Sameen, tu as lu beaucoup de livres et d'articles sur la médecine entre autre sur l'anatomie. Je ne sais pas si la chirurgie t'intéresse vraiment, mais je suis chirurgien. On ne comprend pas vraiment ce que peut-être une intervention avant d'y avoir une fois assisté et aujourd'hui… et bien je te propose de venir avec moi. Tu es d'accord ? »

L'enfant se mâchouilla la lèvre.

« Pas juste d'y assister en fait, de m'assister. Je veux que tu regardes tout ce qui se passe et qu'après tu me fasses un compte-rendu analytique de l'intervention.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Margareth Prescott lui donna les détails de l'intervention qu'elle allait réaliser, pourquoi elle l'avait décidée et quelles en seraient les conséquences. La jeune femme avait veillé à ce que l'enfant fût familière du cas dont elle devait s'occuper et elle avait demandé une autorisation spéciale au directeur de l'hôpital, pour que Sameen pût entrer en salle d'opération. Elle occupait les fonctions de chef de service et l'obtint sans difficultés.

L'enfant vécut un moment hors du temps, elle admira les qualités techniques du chirurgien et de son équipe, la précision et la concentration dont Margareth Prescott fit preuve. Tout lui plut, de l'analyse du cas à l'intervention elle-même.

Elle époustoufla plus tard le médecin par la précision de son analyse.

« Tu es vraiment incroyable Sameen, c'est très rare de voir quelqu'un faire preuve d'un si grand sens de l'analyse et de l'observation.

\- Je veux être chirurgien.

\- Rien ne s'y oppose, je suis sûre que tu seras un grand chirurgien. »

Margareth Prescott ne s'était pas trompée, Sameen avait toutes les qualités requises pour être un grand chirurgien. Le médecin resta en contact avec Matthew Shaw et même de loin, elle suivit avec fierté les études de la jeune fille. La petite fille silencieuse s'illustra brillamment à l'université. En 2004, Margareth Prescott pourtant prudente contracta un ver parasite mortel en Éthiopie et mourut durant l'été 2005. Elle n'assista pas au renvoi de sa pupille quelques mois plus tard. Peut-être aurait-elle pu intervenir en sa faveur ou orienter la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue vers d'autres horizons que ceux que Sameen choisit lorsqu'on lui signifia cruellement qu'elle souffrait d'un désordre de la personnalité schizoïde qui la rendait inapte à exercer la profession qu'elle avait choisi d'exercer le jour de ses dix ans.

 

* * *

 

« Root… murmura le Sergent-Chef Muller.

\- Jack ?

\- Vous leur direz ? »

Root tourna la tête vers Muller, il s'était complètement affaissé, le front appuyé contre le muret. Root, qui avait repris ses Glock, tira deux fois de chaque main et se déplaça vers lui.

« Jack !

\- Je ne me sens pas bien et je ne vois plus rien. S'il vous plaît, passez voir Jenny, je veux que ce soit vous qui lui annonciez la mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Merde, mais c'est quoi cette équipe ?! râla soudain Shaw dans leur oreillette. Muller, couchez-vous sur le côté gauche et arrêtez de raconter des conneries. »

Root secoua la tête, Shaw avait un sens de la délicatesse très spécial. Elle ne commenta pas. Elle aida de son mieux le chef à se conformer aux ordres de Shaw. Il ferma les yeux, les ouvrit brusquement et referma sa main sur le genou de Root.

« Vous me promettez ?

\- Je vous le promets.

\- Merci. »

Muller referma les yeux et se détendit. Root jeta un œil par-dessus le muret, une balle lui effleura la tête et des mèches volèrent.

« Sameen, lui reprocha-t-elle soudain. Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris de lance-grenade ?

\- Parce que le terrain se prête mieux aux grenades à main.

\- Et elles sont où tes grenades à main ?

\- On les a déjà toutes balancées. »

Leur situation s'était tout de même améliorée depuis que Tucker leur avait fait passer toutes les armes qu'il avait trouvées dans la maison, mais il s'était dangereusement exposé et avait fini par être touché. Il avait assuré que ce n'était rien, mais en empruntant les escaliers pour redescendre, il avait soudain senti sa tête bourdonner. Il s'était accroupi la tête entre les jambes et n'avait jamais pu se relever. Ils ne se retrouvèrent plus qu'à six pour faire face aux agents de Samaritain.

« Les agents à l'arrière du chalet ont trouvé le moyen de décrocher, les prévint Athéna.

\- Okay, répliqua Shaw. Je vais m'en charger.

\- Tu y vas seule Sam ? lui demanda Root.

\- Je vais me placer sur le perron.

\- Il te faut quelqu'un pour garder tes arrières Maybelline, intervint Fusco. Tu veux que je sois ton frère siamois ?

\- Tu vas trop au cinéma Lionel, bougonna Shaw.

\- Tu m'étonneras toujours par l'étendue de ta culture Sameen, répliqua-t-il goguenard.

\- J'avais rien à faire le soir...

\- Sameen, s'étonna Root. Ne me dis pas que tu téléchargeais illégalement des films ?

\- C'était pas illégal là-bas… ronchonna Shaw qui s'apercevait qu'elle participait encore à une conversation complètement idiote. Okay, Fusco, tu m'accompagnes.

\- On reste entre filles alors ? susurra Root hors-propos.

\- C'est pas une soirée pyjama, Root.

\- C'est beaucoup mieux.

\- Ouais, peut-être, approuva Shaw. Mais nettement plus dangereux. »

Fusco tapota l'épaule de Sanders en quittant ses côtés, la jeune femme ne répondit pas, concentrée sur sa défense, mais elle trouva du réconfort dans le geste amical dont venait de la gratifier son coéquipier. Elle avait fait l'école de police, elle ne savait pas pour l'agent Philby, Root comme l'appelait tout le monde, mais pour les autres, à part Tucker, elle et Fusco, simples flics et Maria Alvarez dont la présence au milieu d'une bataille rangée lui semblait complètement absurde, elle avait compris qu'ils avait tous servi à un moment ou à un autre dans l'armée. Les agents de sécurité quelle que fut leur nationalité s'avéraient presque toujours être d'ex-militaires ayant souvent sévi dans les forces spéciales. La femme qui travaillait avec eux et qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue, était d'après leurs déclarations, un ex-agent du SRV et Dieu sait ce qu'elle y avait fait. Quant aux trois autres, ils s'appelaient tous par leur grade et les deux soi-disant agents du FBI ne semblaient pas avoir intégré que Sameen Shaw avait quitté l'USMC depuis plus de dix ans. Élisabeth Sanders n'avait jamais signé pour se retrouver au milieu d'une forêt en train de résister à un assaut massif de mercenaires lourdement armés. Encore heureux qu'ils n'eussent pas apporté avec eux des mortiers, des lance-roquettes ou des mitrailleuses lourdes.

Elle avait parlé trop vite. Brown hurla à tout le monde de se coucher à plat ventre. Elle se coucha elle-même par-dessus Maria Alvarez. Le muret vola en éclats.

« Sam... l'appela Root. »

Shaw tourna la tête vers la clairière et vit le danger.

« Lionel on permute ! »

Shaw regretta son SRS désert tactical. Les FNH 2000 étaient de bons fusils, mais ils n'atteindraient jamais l'efficacité d'un vrai fusil de précision. Elle chercha la mitrailleuse. Elle tirait sous le couvert des bois et Shaw n'avait pas de lunette montée sur son fusil. Elle repéra enfin le lieu approximatif où devait se trouver la mitrailleuse et régla la molette de son FNH en position de tir lent. Elle lâcha une quinzaine de balles et cria à Fusco de se coucher. Si elle n'avait pas atteint sa cible, la riposte ne tarderait pas. Gagné. La terre des jardinières s'envola soudain et retomba en pluie drue sur Shaw et Fusco.

« Rampe à l'intérieur Lionel !

\- Pas question que je t'abandonne Shaw, refusa Fusco. »

Les balles explosèrent les jardinières. Et puis ce fut le silence.

Sur la terrasse comme sur le perron tout le monde releva prudemment la tête. Des tirs les accueillirent, mais la mitrailleuse resta silencieuse.

« Qui est-ce qui... murmura Brown.

\- Mitrailleuse sous contrôle, annonça une voix féminine.

\- Anna ! s'écria Root enthousiaste. J'apprendrai à confectionner les meilleurs pelmenis de la terre rien que pour vous.

\- Merci Madame.

\- Tu vois Sam, qu'on a bien fait de l'emmener, observa Root.

\- Borissnova, l'appela Shaw sans répondre à Root. Ça veut dire quoi «  _sous contrôle_  » ?

\- Je l'ai dans ma ligne de mire, je descends tous ceux qui s'approchent, du moins j'essaie.

\- N'essayez pas, faites-le, l'enjoignit Shaw.

\- Bien Madame.

\- Borkoof, vous êtes avec elle ? voulut savoir Shaw.

\- Oui Madame. »

Shaw ne dit rien de plus. Les jardinières brisées n'offraient plus aucune protection ni à elle, ni à Fusco et les agents qu'elle attendait en profitèrent pour attaquer.

« On rentre Lionel ! »

Fusco crapahuta comme il put, couvert par Shaw qui avait replacé la molette de son fusil sur le mode rapide.

« Athéna...

\- Maintenant Sameen. »

 

* * *

 

Aaron Rice avait juré quand l'homme affecté à la mitrailleuse lourde s'était fait abattre par un tireur embusqué. Il soupçonna celui qui les avait accueillis à leur arrivée, il avait tenté d'envoyer un nouvel homme, mais il avait lui aussi été accueilli par un tir très précis et Rice lui avait enjoint de renoncer à se servir de l'arme, mais de ne pas s'en éloigner. Si la mitrailleuse se trouvait inaccessible, tant que le tireur penserait qu'il devrait la couvrir, il serait fixé dessus et ne s'occuperait pas de tirer ailleurs. Il apprit que les cinq hommes encore à l'arrière avaient réussi à décrocher et qu'ils leur permettaient de prendre leurs ennemis à revers. Il lui restait six hommes. Ce serait assez.

« Devant, à mon commandement vous lancez tous des grenades s'il vous en reste, vous tirez dans le tas sans discontinuer. Derrière, quand vous arrivez, vous me prévenez.

\- On arrive, deux défenseurs se sont retranchés dans la maison.

\- Il vous reste des grenades ? »

Pause.

« Oui, deux.

\- Utilisez-les contre eux et foncez prendre les autres à revers.

\- Bien Monsieur. »

Les cinq hommes bondirent sur le perron, ils lâchèrent une grenade qui roula à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle explosa et une deuxième suivit la première. Et puis, ils surgirent sur la terrasse et tout se passa très vite.

.

 

Un énorme vrombissement se fit d'abord entendre, les arbres se mirent à tanguer comme pris dans une violente tempête. Un Black Hawk porte latérale ouverte descendit bas sur la clairière, une mitrailleuse se mit en batterie et faucha les agents qui passaient à sa portée. Des filins se déroulèrent sur le sol et des soldats se laissèrent glisser dessus, couverts par la mitrailleuse.

« C'est ça ta petite surprise Aty ? demanda Root.

\- Oui. »

Brown se retourna soudain vers les hommes venant du perron et poussa violemment Alvarez sur le côté. La jeune juge bascula par terre en jurant. Sanders et Root se retournèrent ensemble. Le jeune Lieutenant de police se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, elle se laissa tomber dos au muret et se mit à tirer sans chercher à viser. Root s'approcha à grand pas, elle rangea un de ses Glock derrière son dos et attrapa le canon de l'arme de Sanders pour le tirer vers le ciel. Elle serra les mâchoires, mais maintint sa prise tout en pointant son arme sur l'un des hommes qui venaient du perron.

« Élisa arrêtez de tirer ! lui ordonna Athéna dans l'oreille. »

Brown obéit immédiatement, ce que n'aurait jamais fait Sanders, voilà pourquoi Athéna avait demandé à Root d'intervenir. Il restait deux hommes, Root abattit le premier guidé par Athéna, le second partit brutalement en avant, il fit deux pas vers Brown braquant son arme sur elle.

« Ne tirez pas ! lui enjoignit Athéna. »

Brown fixa l'homme, il eut un soubresaut brusque, tout le bas de son visage sembla exploser dans une bouillie de sang, de chair et d'os qui macula la terrasse. Un nouveau soubresaut le fit basculer en avant et il s'écrasa face contre terre sur le sol. Shaw se dressait un Glock à la main à la place de l'homme devant les yeux de Brown.

« Mon Capitaine… souffla Brown reconnaissante. »

Shaw sourit et lui montra son oreille. Elle balaya ensuite la scène des yeux. Muller gisait toujours comme elle le lui avait demandé, Alvarez se relevait en se frottant le côté du crâne. Brown l'avait poussée si violemment qu'elle s'était cognée durement la tête par terre.

« Vous n'avez rien, s'inquiéta le jeune Lieutenant.

\- Non, mais vous auriez pu vous abstenir de me frapper.

\- J'avais pour mission de vous protéger. »

Alvarez regarda Shaw et la salua d'un geste des doigts sur le front pour la remercier et lui spécifier qu'elle allait bien.

« C'est réussi, je ne suis pas morte… répliqua Alvarez.

\- Vous êtes blessée ? s'inquiéta Brown.

\- À part la bosse que je vous devrai, non. »

Elle sourit à Brown et accepta la main que lui tendit la jeune femme pour l'aider à se relever.

Sanders était toujours assise dos au muret, le doigt toujours appuyé sur la détente de son fusil, même si elle avait depuis longtemps épuisé les munitions de son chargeur. Shaw remarqua la main de Root posée dessus et fronça les sourcils. Root grimaça en retirant sa main, elle la regarda, mais ne s'attarda pas dessus. Elle s'accroupit à côté de Sanders.

« Élisabeth... »

Sanders relâcha la détente de son arme et tourna son regard vers Root.

« C'est fini, la rassura Root.

\- Euh, je…

\- Vous avez été parfaite Élisabeth, détendez-vous maintenant… Lionel où es-tu ? Ta coéquipière a besoin de toi.

\- Je suis dans le chalet, j'arrive. »

.

 

En entrant dans la maison, Shaw avait demandé à Fusco de monter au premier et de voir s'il ne pourrait pas leur être utile de là-haut. Il avait trouvé Tucker dans l'escalier et il s'apprêtait à l'aider à remonter quand la première grenade avait explosé. Il avait redescendu les marches quatre à quatre, mais à peine arrivé en bas, Athéna lui avait crié de se plaquer au sol.

Shaw porta son regard sur la clairière, des types en tenue de combats noire nettoyaient ce qui restait des agents de Samaritain. Elle reporta son regard sur Root. Cette idiote leva un sourcil et un sourire plein de joie illumina son visage. Shaw se renfrogna et puis elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle et se dit que peut-être la situation ne méritait pas qu'elle afficha un air revêche et un sourire étira discrètement le coin de ses lèvres. Root le vit et elle ne put retenir son enthousiasme, elle se précipita à grand pas sur Shaw et la prit dans ses bras.

« On a réussi Sam…

\- Elle ne t'entend pas Root, l'informa Athéna. »

Root se recula d'un pas, le sourire de Shaw avait disparu, elle détestait les grandes démonstrations d'affection en public. Root pencha la tête. Shaw était couverte de terre et elle portait des éraflures au visage. Elle tendit une main, prit son menton entre ses doigts et lui tourna doucement la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre. Du sang lui coulait de l'oreille gauche. Root se tapota l'oreille droite. Shaw fronça les sourcils. Root mima le geste de retirer son oreillette. Shaw secoua la tête. Elle lui attrapa la main gauche et en examina la paume. Une large brûlure s'y étendait.

« Va te passer la main sous l'eau froide et enveloppe-la-toi dans un linge en attendant de recevoir des soins, lui dit-elle en essayant de ne pas crier. Évite aussi de crever les cloques. »

Elle la repoussa ensuite sur le côté et Root la regarda s'éloigner avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle trouvait amusant ce mélange d'attention et de rudesse dont Shaw faisait souvent preuve, l'une tentant de se dissimuler derrière l'autre. Root se demanda si Shaw était vraiment dupe de l'inutilité de sa stratégie face à des gens qui la connaissaient ou qui l'aimaient assez pour ne pas se laisser intimider ou tromper par son attitude désagréable. Elle regarda sa main et la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie en empoignant le fusil de Sanders puis, qu'elle avait oubliée dans le feu de l'action, se réveilla. Elle décida de se conformer aux conseils avisés de Shaw et partit à l'intérieur dans la maison. Shaw traversa la terrasse sans s'arrêter auprès des trois jeunes femmes indemnes pour aller s'agenouiller à coté de Muller. Elle posa la main sur son front, puis sur sa poitrine pour vérifier son rythme respiratoire, elle lui prit ensuite le pouls.

« Athéna...murmura Shaw. »

L'IA, se régla comme à Chihuahua sur une fréquence qu'elle savait que Shaw pourrait capter.

« Tu m'entends Sameen ?

\- Oui, c'est bon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Matveïtch et Alioukine n'ont pas bougé.

\- Je peux parler avec eux ?

\- Oui.

\- Matveïtch ?

\- Madame.

\- Rapport.

\- Faudra venir me chercher, quand ce sera fini.

\- C'est fini.

\- J'attends alors.

\- Alioukine ?

\- Même chose Madame.

\- Okay.

\- Borissnova ?

\- Ils arrivent Sameen, lui annonça Root qui venait de sortir sur le perron. À sept heures vingt. »

Root et ses minutes pensa Shaw. Elle se retourna et vit Anna Borissnova et Borkoof déboucher à la lisière de la clairière. Ils avançaient lentement bras-dessus, bras-dessous, et à cette distance Shaw n'aurait su dire lequel des deux soutenait l'autre.

« Athéna, j'ai six blessés… il nous faudrait une équipe médicale.

\- Elle est en route.

\- Tu vas les évacuer où ?

\- Au Walter Reed, le docteur Chakwass les y attend.

\- Tu avais prévu ?

\- Root avait prévu.

\- Tu me reproches souvent mon imprudence Sameen, intervint Root en la rejoignant. Mais…

\- Je te reproche ton imprudence en situation de combat Root, je ne t'ai jamais reproché de mal préparer une opération.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Dis-moi quand ?

\- Jamais.

\- Quand je dis quelque chose.

\- J'adore quand tu reconnais mes qualités... »

Shaw se releva et fit face à Root qui se tenait debout derrière elle..

« T'es débile, tu le sais ? »

Root lui adressa une grimace narquoise de connivence.

« Comment va-t-il, demanda-t-elle en désignant Muller du regard.

\- Pas génial.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Il s'en sortira, s'il est pris en charge rapidement. »

Un peu plus loin sur la terrasse, Fusco agenouillé devant Sanders toujours assise par terre lui parlait gentiment. Elle l'écouta et finit par hocher la tête en se relevant. Elle se tourna vers Maria Alvarez qui regardait Shaw venir vers elles d'un air inquiet.

« Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi on vous voulait autant de mal Madame, dit Sanders à la jeune Mexicaine. Mais euh... »

Sanders ne savait même plus quoi dire.

« Vous allez bien Sameen ? demanda Alvarez à Shaw qui n'avait pas prêté attention à la déclaration de Sanders.

\- Ouais, juste des égratignures et j'ai les tympans qui ont encore une fois sauté. Ils font chier avec leurs grenades et leurs roquettes, je vais finir par devenir sourde.

\- Mais vous nous entendez… s'étonna Alvarez.

\- Athéna a réglé mon oreillette sur une fréquence particulière, si je l'enlève, je suis sourde, je n'entends rien de l'oreille gauche.

\- Vous portez votre oreillette à droite ?!

\- Ouais, c'est plus confortable et j'entends mieux… Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

\- Euh, non… pour rien. »

Shaw la regarda d'un air suspicieux. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle sentait confusément que la déclaration d'Alvarez n'avait rien d'anodin et qu'elle contenait une information importante. Elle tourna la tête vers Root, mais le visage de celle-ci n'exprimait rien. L'arrivée d'un nouvel hélicoptère distraya Shaw de ce problème et Root se relâcha imperceptiblement, pestant intérieurement contre Alvarez et son esprit un peu trop vif.

« Les équipes médicales, annonça Athéna.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, ronchonna Shaw.

\- L'agent Philby, c'est qui ? demanda soudain un homme derrière eux. »

Un agent des forces héliportées.

« C'est moi, fit Root en levant la main comme une écolière.

\- Le directeur voudrait vous parler.

\- Terence ?! s'écria-t-elle ravie.

\- Euh... oui, confirma l'agent. Terence Beale.

\- J'arrive tout de suite. Sam, je te laisse gérer les équipes médicales. On reste en contact. Ne partez surtout pas sans moi ! »

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et Sam… ajouta Root sérieusement. Ne te lave pas la figure.

Shaw fronça les sourcils.

« On ne te reconnaît pas, c'est mieux comme ça.

\- Okay, je prendrai ma douche plus tard.

\- Attends-moi pour ça… lui lança Root en levant un sourcil provocateur.

\- Dégage Root. »

La jeune femme s'esclaffa et partit rejoindre l'agent qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

« Elle est vraiment tarée, laissa échapper Fusco quand Root se fut éloignée. »

Shaw lui lança un regard noir.

« Mais je l'aime bien comme ça ! ajouta-t-il vivement.

\- T'as toujours aimé Root, Lionel.

\- Ouais, pas comme toi ! Comme quoi je suis de bon conseil ! lança-t-il fièrement.

\- Crétin ! »

.

 

Shaw organisa la suite avec célérité. Elle demanda à Fusco et Sanders de protéger Alvarez et de surveiller Muller, puis fit signe à Brown de la suivre.

« Lieutenant, j'ai besoin de vous comme interprète. Vous me répéterez tout ce qu'on me dit, compris ?

\- Oui mon Capitaine. »

Shaw se présenta comme médecin à l'hélicoptère.

« Docteur Green c'est ça, la salua un médecin ? »

Brown répéta la phrase à voix basse. Le médecin la regarda d'un air curieux.

« Oui, acquiesça Shaw.

\- Je suis le Docteur Lane, on nous a prévenus que vous seriez sur place. »

Brown réitéra l'opération.

«Vous pouvez embarquer combien de blessés ? demanda Shaw.

\- Je peux prendre quatre brancards… Docteur… vous avez un problème ? »

Brown fit passer le message.

« Une explosion m'a déchiré les tympans, mais je porte une oreillette, le Lieutenant me sert de transmetteur et j'ai six blessés. »

Le médecin hocha la tête.

« Tous doivent être brancardés ?

\- Non, trois sûr, deux peuvent s'en passer, le dernier je ne sais pas. Et je veux venir avec vous.

\- Pas de problème, à la rigueur, seuls vous et moi sommes nécessaires… euh, vous aurez peut-être besoin aussi d'être accompagnée par un transmetteur non ? Je peux le prendre aussi.

\- Okay, Brown, vous partez avec eux chercher Matveïtch et Alioukine. Athéna vous guidera. Il faut des brancards, ils sont sérieusement touchés.

\- Je pars avec vous Lieutenant, déclara le docteur Lane. J'ai une formation d'urgentiste, je verrais sur place s'ils ont besoin de soins immédiats.

\- L'un d'eux a le bassin brisé, l'autre une blessure au thorax, mais je ne sais pas trop les dommages qu'il a subis.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais prendre soin d'eux.

\- Il faut aller récupérer un gars sur la terrasse, il a reçu une balle, le foie est peut-être touché. Un homme est encore dans la maison, lui je ne sais pas de quoi il souffre. Fusco.

\- Wolvy ?

\- Le flic débile de ton département, il a quoi ?

\- Une balle lui a traversé l'épaule droite, je pense qu'il a la clavicule et l'omoplate brisées. »

Shaw transmit les informations au médecin et il donna des ordres en conséquence. Une femme lui apporta une grosse mallette et il s'apprêta à partir.

« Vous m'avez parlé de six blessés, il en manque deux ?

\- Je m'en occupe, eux peuvent encore marcher.

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Bah, s'ils se sont traînés jusqu'à la clairière. Ils atteindront bien l'hélicoptère. Borissnova, Borkoof,vous voyez les croix rouges ?

\- Oui Madame.

\- Faut venir vous chercher ?

\- Non Madame, ça ira.

\- C'est okay docteur. Allez-y, ramenez-moi mes hommes. »

Le docteur Lane donna des instructions et il partit guidé par Brown, elle-même guidée par Athéna. Shaw alla à la rencontre de Borissnova et de Borkoof, elle souffla en arrivant près d'eux. Si Borkoof avait l'air de s'être fait éventrer, Shaw diagnostiqua comme le lui avait dit Athéna des plaies superficielles, mais une perte de sang importante. Le géant paraissait moins alerte que d'habitude. Borissnova avait quant à elle une mine terreuse et Shaw sut que c'était Borkoof dans le binôme qui servait de soutien à Borissnova. Shaw ne proposa pas son aide à Borkoof. Borissnova avait le bras gauche bandé. Shaw les accompagna à l'hélicoptère sans leur proposer son aide. Tout le personnel médical était parti, seuls restaient les pilotes.

« Allongez-vous par terre les jambes repliées Borkoof, ils s'occuperont de vous quand ils reviendront. Borissnova asseyez-vous là. »

La jeune Russe la regarda l'air un peu hagard. Shaw s'adressa à elle en russe.

« Anna... Bon, allongez-vous aussi, je vais m'occuper de vous... Attendez, je vais vous installer des couvertures. »

Shaw monta prestement dans l'appareil et dégotta deux couvertures qu'elle étendit sur le sol. Les deux Russes s'étendirent dessus un peu maladroitement. Shaw repartit inspecter les fournitures médicales disponibles dans l'hélicoptère et ramassa tout ce qui lui sembla utile. Elle s'occupa d'abord succinctement de Borkoof, lui posa un linge propre sur l'abdomen, et lui injecta des antibiotiques. Puis elle se retourna vers Borissnova. À l'aide de ciseaux, elle lui découpa le bandage de fortune que Borkoof lui avait fait, sa veste et la manche du tee-shirt qu'elle portait dessous. Le sang se mit à jaillir par à-coups. Artère touchée. Shaw pouvait lui faire un garrot, ou refaire un pansement compressif. Elle il lui fit un point de compression derrière la clavicule et toucha avec sa main libre les doigts de Borissnova, ils étaient froids et bleus aux extrémités.

« Aty, Root est disponible ?

\- Pour toi toujours.

\- Oui, mais elle peut venir là ?

\- Si tu as vraiment besoin d'elle, elle viendra.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

\- Elle fait un rapport à Terrence Beale.

\- Laisse-la tranquille.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide Sameen ?

\- Il me faut un assistant. Alvarez ?

\- Sameen, répondit aussitôt la jeune femme.

\- Venez me rejoindre en quatrième vitesse à l'hélico médical. »

Shaw savait que Fusco l'aurait efficacement secondée, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser Sanders seule avec Alvarez. La jeune flic avait été secouée, elle avait des tas de questions à poser et ce n'était pas le moment d'en poser. Elle espérait seulement qu'Alvarez se montrerait à la hauteur.

La jeune Mexicaine arriva en courant.

« Anna, lui expliqua Shaw en Russe. Vous avez une artère sectionnée. Je vais vous arranger ça.

\- Ici ?

\- Pourquoi ? Vous préférez un palace ? Désolée de vous l'apprendre, mais à part six pieds sous terre, il n'y en a pas dans le coin.

\- J'aime bien la forêt, il fait beau aussi, le ciel est tout bleu, murmura la jeune Russe.

\- Ouais et Baba Yaga est devenue toute gentille.

\- Ah... euh... balbutia Anna.

\- Maria, vous savez tenir un point de compression derrière la clavicule ?

\- Oui.

\- Remplacez-moi alors, je vais chercher ce dont j'ai besoin.

\- Vous allez faire quoi ?

\- L'opérer.

\- Ici ?!

\- Pfff... souffla Shaw. Bougez-vous au lieu de poser des questions idiotes. »

Shaw se décala pour la laisser s'installer à la tête de Borissnova. Elle compta jusqu'à trois, relâcha son point de compression et Alvarez la remplaça aussitôt. Shaw sauta dans l'hélicoptère et revint une minute plus tard.

« Prête Anna ? Je vais juste vous faire une anesthésie locale, tâchez de rester éveillée et de ne pas bouger d'accord ?

\- Oui. »

Shaw s'inquiétait un peu, pas pour la blessure, mais de la faiblesse généralisée dont souffrait la jeune Russe.

« Alvarez, c'est quoi votre groupe sanguin.

\- O positif pourquoi ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas témoin de Jéhovah ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?!

\- On ne sait jamais.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ?

\- Et vos derniers partenaires ?

\- En parfaite santé, et je n'ai pas été opérée, je suis vaccinée contre tout ce que vous voulez et je n'ai pas encore contracté le SIDA, continua-t-elle sur un ton narquois.

\- Parfait, se félicita Shaw très sérieusement. »

Shaw avait fini de préparer son champ opératoire et installait maniaquement le matériel dont elle allait avoir besoin près d'elle. Elle releva la tête vers Maria Alvarez.

« Ouais, pour les témoins de Jéhovah, ma question était débile, reconnut Shaw. Vous êtes trop immorale pour être des leurs.

\- Vous pouvez parler...

\- Et encore vous ne me connaissez pas.

\- Des secrets Sameen ?

\- Pas plus que vous... Maria vous accepteriez une transfusion ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Okay, merci. »

Shaw prépara du matériel de transfusion et brancha les deux jeunes femmes.

« Vous ne relâchez pas votre point de compression. Je ne vais pas vous saigner, je veux juste lui donner un petit coup de fouet. »

Trois minutes plus tard, Shaw arrêta la transfusion.

« Okay, on y va Borissnova, souvenez-vous, restez éveillée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on est au fond d'un bois, s'énerva Shaw. Et que je n'ai pas de matériel de réanimation. Parce qu'on n'est pas dans le putain d'hôpital que vous n'auriez jamais dû quitter ! »

Shaw expira lentement pour se calmer. Quand elle fut prête, elle s'absorba entièrement dans son opération. La jeune Russe fit de son mieux pour répondre aux attentes de Shaw, mais ses yeux se mirent à papillonner.

« Je vais m'endormir, marmonna-t-elle. »

Des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Maria lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Anna... intervint soudain une voix grave. »

Borkoof.

« Chante Anna. Chante pour nous, pour alléger comme tu sais si bien le faire nos peines et nos douleurs.

\- Je...

\- Ça me ferait du bien... râla dans son oreille Matveïtch.

\- Ouais moi aussi, ajouta faiblement Alioukine.

\- Emmène-nous Anna, ça te tiendra éveillée, l'encouragea Matveïtch.

\- Mais... protesta la jeune Russe.

\- Allez-y Borissnova, la coupa Shaw. Si ça peut vous tenir éveillée, chantez, parce que si vous vous endormez, vous aurez besoin de bien plus que des prières pour éloigner les démons, maugréa Shaw. »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, Alvarez frémit, mais soudain le chant jaillit des lèvres de la jeune Russe et résonna dans l'oreille de tous les membres de l'équipe. Même Muller perdu dans les brumes de l'inconscience, n'y fut pas insensible. Root s'arrêta un moment de parler avant qu'Athéna lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait et la jeune femme se mit à sourire. Sanders regarda Fusco qui lui renvoya un haussement d'épaules. La jeune Russe était avec Shaw, et avec Shaw on pouvait s'attendre à tout, même entendre au fond des bois de la Virginie Occidentale, au milieu d'une scène de guerre, s'élever un chant Russe empli de mélancolie, supporté par la voix chaude et profonde d'une femme pourtant blessée. Les brancardiers sur l'ordre du médecin qui les accompagnait soulevèrent Muller et l'emportèrent. Attirés par le chant, Sanders et Fusco les suivirent jusqu'à l'hélicoptère. Le docteur Lane arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Il resta saisi en découvrant Shaw opérer installée par terre sur une couverture, entourée d'un géant blond les vêtements souillés de sang, d'une jeune femme et d'un petit homme replet, tous les trois assis en tailleur. Une femme se tenait derrière la patiente et lui caressait le front. En s'approchant, Lane s'aperçut que les deux blessés qu'il ramenait ne murmuraient pas une mélodie pour eux seuls. Il s'était étonné qu'ils chantassent en cœur, comme s'ils étaient connectés. Il découvrit qu'ils accompagnaient et supportaient le chant de la jeune femme qu'opérait le docteur Green. Sa patiente chantait. Tucker se trouvait déjà à bord de l'hélicoptère et le docteur Lane fit installer Matveïtch et Alioukine à ses côtés. Il s'approcha du groupe et regarda les mains de Shaw s'activer. Il évalua qu'elle en avait encore pour cinq minutes.

Root arriva sur ces entrefaites. Elle vint rejoindre le groupe et s'assit auprès de Borkoof. Le cœur de Borkoof sauta dans sa poitrine quand il l'entendit se joindre à lui pour les répons.

Shaw recouvrit son travail par un pansement. À la grande surprise de Root, elle attendit que la jeune Russe eût fini de chanter un refrain pour l'interrompre.

« C'est fini Anna. »

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

« Vous pouvez la monter, dit Shaw à l'équipe médicale. »

Le Docteur Lane donna ses ordres. Shaw se releva et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Sam... s'inquiéta Root

\- Mmm ?

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu pars avec eux ?

\- Ouais.

\- Prends Élisa avec toi, elle continuera à te servir d'interprète, c'est la plus apte à remplir ce rôle sans t'énerver.

\- Okay. Brown ?

\- À vos ordres mon Capitaine.

\- Vous avez vu votre patron ?

\- Ma mission n'est pas achevée mon Capitaine, j'irai faire mon rapport quand elle le sera.

\- Élisa, vous aimez trop Sameen, lui lança malicieusement Root. Vous allez finir par lui ressembler.

\- Ah euh... balbutia le jeune lieutenant.

\- Mais vous savez comme j'apprécie son caractère et ses qualités.

\- Oh... Merci ! s'illumina Brown

\- Brown, la morigéna Shaw en lui donnant une taloche sur le front. Montez dans cet hélico et taisez-vous.

\- Bien mon Capitaine, fit Brown, un sourire béat affiché sur les lèvres.

\- Root tu ne devrais pas l'encourager.

\- Je trouve ça si mignon !

\- Pfff... Bon okay, mais comment tu rentres ?

\- Avec le Black Hawk. Beale laisse ici une équipe de nettoyage, et il nous a offert de mettre à notre disposition les places libérées. On se retrouve à Bethesda.

\- Et Lambert ?

\- Il arrive... à dos d'homme. »

Shaw se retourna. Un agent traversait la clairière en direction du Black Hawk, Lambert passé en travers de ses épaules.

« Il a été... commença Shaw.

\- Il m'a énervée, la coupa Root sans lui donner plus d'explications.

\- Ah...

\- Docteur Green, l'appela le docteur Lane. Il faut partir, j'ai prévenu les équipes aux Walter Reed et tout est prêt pour l'arrivée des blessés. »

Brown traduisit aussitôt.

« Vous me faites le rapport sur chaque blessé pendant le vol.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Sam, la prévint Root. Tu vas encore avoir besoin de tes talents de chirurgien avant d'arriver à Bethesda...

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Le flic d'Anchorage... il porte un traqueur implanté quelque part sur lui. Il faut que tu lui retires.

\- Voudrait mieux pour lui qu'il soit facilement accessible, maugréa Shaw contrariée. Hé, cria-t-elle au pilote. Ne décollez pas tout de suite. »

Shaw sauta dans l'appareil et fit signe à Brown de rester près d'elle pour lui servir d'interprète. Elle s'approcha de Tucker.

« Vous m'entendez Tucker ? »

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Oui, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis médecin. Vous portez un traqueur, il est où ?

\- Sam, je ne crois qu'il le sache, intervint Root.

\- Je n'ai pas de traqueur, c'est n'importe quoi ! protesta Tucker.

\- Et vous croyez que votre patron nous a retrouvés comment ? Écoutez-moi attentivement Tucker... lui dit lentement Shaw. Je vais vous proposer un marché. Vous allez me dire si vous avez été chez le dentiste ou chez le médecin depuis que vous avez été contacté par votre soi-disant organisation gouvernementale et quels soins vous avez reçus. Si vous ne voulez pas, je vous éjecte de l'hélico. Root s'occupera de vous.

\- …

\- Vous ne reverrez jamais Anchorage... il lui reste des munitions dans ses Glocks, lui dit-elle avec un rictus satisfait.

\- Une exécution Sam ? se manifesta Root. Vraiment ?

\- Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que ça te gênerait de lui tirer une balle dans la tête, s'il nous mettait tous en danger.

\- Mmm, vu comme ça évidemment... approuva Root.

\- Root est d'accord pour vous faire sauter la cervelle, annonça Shaw à Tucker.

\- Ils ne la laisseront pas faire... répliqua-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Ils regarderont ailleurs, répondit négligemment Shaw. »

Tucker la regarda un instant. Elle ne plaisantait pas. Il avait cru comprendre que c'était un militaire, elle avait pratiquement géré la défense du chalet toute seule et vu comme elle se servait d'une arme, elle devait avoir fait partie des forces spéciales. Celle qui s'était présentée sous l'identité d'un agent du FBI était tarée, il la voyait très bien le descendre, un sourire gourmand affiché sur les lèvres.

\- Je... je me suis fait poser une couronne chez le dentiste il y a quinze jours et je me suis fait opérer d'un tendon croisé le mois dernier.

\- Mouais, je parierais pour le tendon. Vous avez remarqué d'autres cicatrices ou des blessures que vous ne vous souveniez pas d'avoir avant ?

\- Non.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- Okay. Docteur Lane, j'ai besoin, d'une dose d'anesthésie, de gants chirurgicaux et d'un scalpel.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

\- Une petite extraction.

\- Mais...

\- Vous voulez descendre Tucker ? le coupa sèchement Shaw.

\- Non, non, faites ce qu'elle vous dit docteur, protesta Tucker avec véhémence. Je suis d'accord. »

Le docteur Lane, apporta tout le matériel nécessaire à une intervention. Shaw enfila les gants, mit un masque et piqua Tucker.

« J'espère qu'ils ne vous l'ont pas implantée ailleurs. »

En trois minutes, Shaw avait ouvert le genou du policier, trouvé et extrait la puce et recousu la plaie. Elle nouait son dernier point de suture quand elle donna l'ordre de décoller. Elle retira ses gants et son masque, les jeta dans un récipient que lui présenta le docteur Lane. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber lourdement dans un siège et s'appuya, la tête en arrière, sur le dossier. Elle ferma les yeux. Brown s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Je voudrais voir comment ils vont, marmonna Shaw à l'intention de Brown.

\- Ils attendront pour mourir mon Capitaine, vous devriez vous reposer.

\- Ouais... fit Shaw d'un ton peu convaincu en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Je vous préviens à la moindre alerte, lui assura Brown.

\- Vous méritez de vous reposer aussi Brown.

\- J'ai juste fait mon boulot de soldat mon Capitaine. Pas mon boulot de soldat, d'officier et de chirurgien, dit-elle en instant sur la conjonction de coordination.

\- …

\- Et si, comme je le crois, vous avez l'intention de passer au bloc opératoire en arrivant à Bethesda, vous feriez mieux de récupérer un peu d'ici là.

\- Okay. »

Shaw referma les paupières.

« Élisa ? l'appela-t-elle soudain.

\- Oui, répondit aussitôt en alerte le Lieutenant en entendant Shaw utiliser son prénom.

\- Réveillez-moi si vous voyez que je vais glisser...

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi mon Capitaine. »

Shaw se détendit rapidement, mise en confiance par la présence du jeune Lieutenant. Celle-ci la préviendrait si un des blessés avait besoin de son aide et elle savait ce que pouvait représenter un cauchemar pour Shaw. Root s'était montrée avisée quand elle avait arraché le jeune Lieutenant des mains de Samaritain et Shaw lui dédia une pensée reconnaissante et affectueuse. Elle sombra dans le sommeil en se traitant d'imbécile et en pestant contre elle-même, parce qu'elle était en train de se dire qu'elle aimait bien Élisa Brown, que c'était un bon soldat, un bon officier et qu'elle était mignonne. « T'es vraiment débile Sameen...se reprocha-t-elle à demi-inconsciente. Ouais, mais elle est cool elle aussi... »

Elle aussi... ? «  _aussi_  »... ? Pourquoi employer cet adverbe ? » Elle ne trouva pas la réponse et Brown sourit en l'entendant répéter dans son sommeil :

« Elle est cool, Brown est cool. ».

.

 

Sur le sol de la clairière ce qui restait de l'équipe regarda l'hélicoptère s'éloigner. Root s'approcha de Maria Alvarez et la prit par le bras.

« Alors comme ça, vous avez joué au docteur avec Sameen ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton espiègle. »

Maria la regarda curieusement. Root caressa de son pouce, le pansement que Shaw avait posé à Alvarez après la transfusion.

« Mmm... pour qui avez servi de poche de sang ?

\- C'était pour Anna, expliqua la jeune juge.

\- C'est gentil Maria, Anna chante divinement bien, c'eût été dommage de perdre un tel talent... je suis toujours étonnée par ce que Sameen est capable de faire faire aux gens.

\- Pas par ce qu'elle est capable de faire ? demanda Maria d'un ton faussement innocent.

\- Oui et non. Non, parce que Sameen est capable de tout et que je m'attends à tout avec elle. Oui, parce que je manque parfois cruellement d'imagination en ce qui la concerne.

\- Il est vrai que je n'aurais jamais imaginé donner mon sang installée sur une couverture en train de tenir un point de compression au milieu de la forêt. Encore moins d'assister à une intervention chirurgicale au même endroit, le tout bercé par de vieux chants russes traditionnels.

\- Tout le charme parfois de fréquenter Shaw...

\- Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis trois ans.

\- Vous n'avez pas dû vous ennuyer.

\- Non, c'est vrai et elle m'a manqué quand elle a disparu, conclut Root avec amertume.

\- Hé Crunchy, on décolle quand ?

\- Maintenant. Vous allez bien Élisabeth ? demanda Root en se retournant vers la jeune femme.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout est si confus...

\- Dans quelques jours, vous serez célèbre.

\- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour être célèbre.

\- Par idéal ?

\- Je suis flic, je bosse à la Crim', je fais juste mon travail... mais là...

\- Oui, approuva Root. L'affaire du  _Chirurgien de la Mort_ , dépasse peut-être un peu plus le cas du banal tueur en série.

\- Du banal tueur en série ! Vous plaisantez ? Et qui sont tous ces hommes ? fit-elle en balayant l'espace devant elle.

\- Ils sont de la CIA, déclara Terence Beale.

\- De la CIA ?! Mais qu'est-ce que la CIA vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Je comprends que cela vous dépasse un peu Lieutenant et vous n'avez pas à vous occuper de notre rôle dans cette affaire ni à savoir pourquoi elle nous intéresse autant, lui répondit Terence Beale. Je vous laisse le  _Chirurgien de la Mort_  parce que je crois que ses victimes méritent qu'il soit arrêté et condamné. Concentrez-vous sur ses crimes, faites votre travail. L'agent Eckart restera à vos côtés et si l'agent Radclif se remet rapidement de sa blessure, il vous accompagnera aussi. Pas pour vous surveiller, pour vous aider.

\- Le FBI n'a rien à voir avec la CIA, remarqua Sanders.

\- Nous savons pourtant parfois coopérer. »

Sanders le regarda d'un air dubitatif. Terence Beale se détourna d'elle et s'adressa à Maria Alvarez.

« Madame Alvarez, je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance. Je suis le directeur Beale et je vous remercie de votre coopération dans cette affaire. Vous êtes une personnalité importante et si vous avez le moindre désir...

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien.

\- Si vous estimez que votre sécurité est...

\- Je crois que je n'ai rien à craindre du point de vue de ma sécurité personnelle. »

Beale jeta un coup d'œil à Root qui lui renvoya un clin d'œil mutin. Il se demanda ce que la jeune Mexicaine savait. Root lui avait dit que la jeune femme était passée entre les mains du Chirurgien, mais elle ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi celui-ci s'en était pris à elle. Il avait essayé d'en savoir plus, mais il s'était heurté au sourire suffisant et moqueur de Root et avait renoncé. Il posa ses yeux sur les bras passés l'un par-dessus l'autre, du jeune membre de la Commission Interaméricaine des Droits de l'Homme et de la redoutable et dangereuse femme qui se faisait appeler Root. Quel drôle de couple. Il leva le regard, Root affichait un sourire candide et Alvarez arborait un air déterminé que seule venait ternir la fatigue.

\- Bon Terence, intervint Root avec un grand sourire. Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Maria, Lionel, Élisabeth, avez-vous des effets personnels à récupérer dans la maison ?

\- J'ai laissé l'ordinateur de Sameen dans ma chambre, déclara Alvarez ennuyée.

\- Mmm, oui et il faut aussi que je récupère le mien dans ma voiture. Lionel ?

\- Euh...

\- Mon sac ! s'exclama Sanders. Je l'ai laissé dans la cave, il y avait mon matériel d'enregistrement et la déposition de Madame Alvarez.

\- Nous avons tout récupéré dans la cave, dit Beale.

\- Terence, vous pourriez nous faire restituer le sac du Lieutenant Sanders ? demanda Root.

\- Je vais donner des ordres.

\- Vous avez aussi fouillé la maison ?

\- Non, pas encore.

\- Maria, vous venez avec moi récupérer l'ordinateur de Sameen ? Vous pourrez voir s'il n'y pas autre chose à prendre dans votre chambre. »

La jeune Mexicaine se décomposa.

« Non, je ne veux pas, re-rentrer dans... voir...

\- C'est bon, la coupa gentiment Root. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y vais. Beale, un de vos hommes peut m'accompagner pour me servir de portefaix ?

\- Oui, souffla le directeur qui ne comprenait pas comment cette femme pouvait passer son temps à lui donner des ordres ou à lui imposer ses quatre volontés. »

Il appela un homme qu'il mit au service de Root et prit congé.

« On reste en contact Terence !

\- Euh... Oui.

\- À bientôt alors ! »

Root lui avait apporté beaucoup d'éléments nouveaux. Il la redoutait, redoutait son intelligence et ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait savoir autant de choses, comment elle pouvait bénéficier d'autant de moyens techniques et financiers. Mais elle s'avérait être, malgré son comportement fantaisiste, une alliée incontournable, une alliée sur qui il fallait compter. Un combat sans merci était en train de se jouer pas seulement pour prendre le contrôle des États-Unis, mais pour diriger en sous-main l'ensemble des affaires économiques, stratégiques et politiques à l'échelle internationale. Un combat entre deux courants opposés, de forces opposées. L'une avançait ses pions et l'autre la combattait. L'une avait installé des espion-logiciels dans tout le système informatique de l'agence, dans les téléphones, tous les objets connectés. L'autre les avait éradiqués. L'une avait cherché à contrôler la CIA, l'autre à lui rendre et à sauvegarder son indépendance. Beale avait aussi grâce à Root démasqué un nombre impressionnant d'agents infiltrés. Il ne les avait pas éliminés, du moins pas tous. Mais il tenait étroitement sous surveillance et recevait régulièrement des rapports anonymes et très détaillés de tous leurs faits et gestes. Il savait que ces rapports étaient l'œuvre de Root, même s'il ne savait pas comment elle pouvait les rédiger et obtenir des renseignements aussi précis sur un nombre de personnes aussi nombreux.

.

 

Root partit, suivie d'un agent. Elle revint dix minutes plus tard avec deux hommes de plus et une demi-douzaine de sacs.

« J'ai récupéré les affaires de tout le monde, annonça-t-elle toute joyeuse. Chargez tout dans l'hélicoptère. Vous, je vous garde avec moi, dit-elle à l'un des hommes qui l'avait accompagnée dans le chalet. Je vais récupérer des affaires dans ma voiture. Lionel, Élisabeth ? Vous ne voulez pas reprendre vos bagages ? Ça vous évitera les tenues militaires du Walter Reed.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, je suis moche comme tout en tenue militaire, grimaça comiquement Fusco.

\- Tu devrais me laisser prendre soin de ta garde-robe Lionel, tu n'as aucun goût en matière vestimentaire.

\- Je ne bénéficie pas de tes moyens financiers Root... Éli, je vais chercher nos affaires, reste avec Maria Alvarez.

\- C'est pour cela Lionel, continua Root sur un ton badin. Tu sais comme je peux montrer généreuse...

\- Avoue quand même que ça ne te coûte pas grand-chose... »

Ils s'éloignèrent en papotant aimablement.

Maria Alvarez remarqua l'expression de Sanders.

« On s'y fait assez vite...

\- À quoi ?

\- Euh... à son côté désinvolte, un peu allumé.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus, répliqua sombrement Sanders.

\- Je ne connais pas votre coéquipier, mais si c'est un de leurs amis, je lui fais confiance à lui aussi, je suis sûr que c'est un homme honnête.

\- Vous la connaissez alors ?

\- Root ?

\- Sameen Shaw.

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant qu'elle et Root ne viennent me sauver la vie dans la jungle.

\- Mais pourquoi le Chirurgien vous en voulait alors ? lui demanda Sanders qui comprenait de moins en moins ce qui reliait Shaw au Chirurgien, ou tous ces gens entre eux.

\- Je vous ai dit qu'il était fou. Je crois qu'il avait lu des articles me concernant, peut-être même regardé des vidéos et qu'il s'est mis à fantasmer...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il m'a... avant de commencer son rituel, il m'a raconté que j'avais... tout fait pour mettre Shaw dans mon lit. Que j'avais réussi à la séduire et nous étions parties pour coucher ensemble, mais que pour le besoin de je ne sais quelle mystérieuse mission, elle m'avait droguée. Dans son histoire, j'étais encore députée auprès du parlement mexicain. Si vous voulez, je pourrais vous rapporter exactement ce qu'il m'a dit... C'est un peu gênant, il s'était montré très cru et très explicite au cours de son récit. Il y avait trop d'hommes présents dans le salon tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas osé m'étendre sur ce sujet. Mais si vous avez besoin d'un autre officier pour vous assister, je veux bien parler devant Root ou Élisa Brown, enfin l'agent Eckart.

\- Maria, vous savez que vous êtes une femme exceptionnelle ? la complimenta soudain Root dans son oreillette. Vous faites vraiment preuve d'une très grande intelligence. »

Maria eut un rire bref. Sanders fronça les sourcils.

« Je ris, mentit éhontément Maria à Sanders qui n'avait pas bénéficié de l'intervention de Root. Parce que je suis persuadée que, officiellement, Root et Élisa Brown font partie du FBI. Vous pourrez vérifier, mais je suis sûre que tous leurs papiers et leur ordre de mission sont en règle.

\- Absolument, confirma Root cette fois pour les deux jeunes femmes. L'agent Philby, Eckart et Radclif existent et ont bien été envoyés en soutien des Lieutenants Sanders et Fusco pour participer à l'arrestation du  _Chirurgien de la Mort_. Vous pouvez effectivement vérifier, Élisabeth. »

Peu après, Root rejoignit les deux jeunes femmes. Elle passa son bras autour des épaules de Maria Alvarez et l'embrassa gentiment sur la joue.

« Je vous aime beaucoup Maria. Je vous aime doublement en fait. »

Root n'arrivait pas toujours à faire la part de ses sentiments et de ceux de Shaw. Ceux que Shaw avait éprouvés pour la jeune députée à Chihuahua au cours de la simulation avaient été tellement forts que Root ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en défaire. D'où son amour dédoublé envers la jeune femme.

« Allez, il est temps de partir. »

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE.**

* * *

 

Les siamois :

Shaw et Fusco font référence aux siamois maudits, héros maléfiques du film de Roony Yu :  **Jiang Hu**  ( _La mariée aux cheveux blancs_ , Hong-Kong, 1993) avec Brigitte Lin et Leslie Cheung.


	39. Dommages et Traumas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **TaTchou**  pour ses relectures et son dévouement jamais pris en faute._

* * *

 

 

 

Élisa Brown regardait fixement son téléphone, quand on frappa à sa porte et que celle-ci s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle n'eût répondu.

13.27, lisait-elle sur l'écran.

Ils avaient quitté le  _Motel 6_  de Charleston à huit heures douze, étaient arrivés au chalet à dix heures trente-six ou trente-huit, elle ne se souvenait pas. Brown avait ensuite, sur l'ordre de Root, rejoint la terrasse et elle y était restée en faction trois quarts d'heure.

Après cela... comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait été plongée dans une situation de combat, le temps avait cessé de répondre aux lois de l'univers, à la course du soleil ou à celle de la lune, il s'était distendu. Indéfiniment. Si on lui avait demandé combien de temps avait duré la bataille du chalet, elle aurait spontanément répondu une heure et demie, peut-être deux. Et puis, il y avait eu l'après-bataille, son rôle d'interprète auprès de Shaw, l'intervention chirurgicale opérée sur Anna Zverev.

Le temps définitivement suspendu.

Il lui semblait que la jeune Russe avait chanté le répertoire complet des chants traditionnels Russes. Brown l'entendait encore fredonner dans l'oreillette qu'elle ne s'était pas encore décidée à retirer. Et puis... il y avait eu l'extraction du traqueur sur le flic d'Anchorage et ensuite le Capitaine qui s'était endormie à ses côtés. Qui lui avait demandé de veiller sur elle...

L'arrivée à l'hôpital avait brutalement rejeté Brown du monde parallèle dans lequel elle se mouvait depuis le premier coup de feu tiré par Anna Zverev. Le temps s'était brusquement emballé, douloureusement contracté. Les blessés avaient été évacués, Shaw avait donné des ordres, des soldats étaient venus en prendre auprès de Brown, le Lieutenant avait préparé l'arrivée de l'autre hélicoptère, s'était assurée de la sécurité des quartiers qui leur étaient réservés, passé en revue la composition du personnel, organisé la mise au secret et la surveillance de Lambert quand il débarquerait. Elle avait aussi vérifié que ses hôtes ne manqueraient de rien et pris des dispositions pour accueillir Fusco et Sanders. Les autres retrouveraient tous les chambres qu'ils avaient auparavant occupées, aménagées ou pas, selon ce que nécessiterait leur condition physique.

Enfin, elle s'était retrouvée seule dans son bureau et elle s'était affalée sur le dossier de sa chaise. Shaw l'avait contactée via son oreillette, Brown avait écouté sa requête et quand Shaw avait coupé la communication, Élisa avait sorti un téléphone de l'un de ses tiroirs et l'avait allumé.

Treize heures vingt-sept.

Comment cela était-il possible ?

Elle calculait et recalculait les heures de départ, les temps de trajets entre Charleston et le chalet, entre le chalet et Bethesda et il lui restait au maximum, un trou de trente-cinq minutes. Trente-cinq minutes entre le premier tir et le décollage de l'hélicoptère qui les avait emmenés, elle, le Capitaine Shaw et les blessés.

L'intrusion lui fit lever les yeux de l'écran de son téléphone. Root. Leur hélicoptère devait venir d'atterrir, comment cela faisait-il que personne ne l'eût prévenue de son arrivée ? La porte derrière Root était restée ouverte, le caporal Lawson se tenait sur le seuil, hésitant à entrer. Brown lui avait demandé de lui servir d'aide-de-camp, de la tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans leurs quartiers et de s'assurer que ses ordres étaient suivis à la lettre.

« Caporal ?

\- Euh, l'hélicoptère est arrivé, mon Lieutenant.

\- Tout a été fait selon mes ordres ?

\- Oui, mon Lieutenant.

\- Quelque chose à signaler ?

\- Non, mon Lieutenant.

\- Merci, Lawson. Assurez-vous que nos hôtes n'ont besoin de rien et vérifiez que les consignes de sécurité sont bien respectées. À la moindre anomalie, au moindre problème vous me contactez.

\- Bien, mon Lieutenant.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, Caporal. »

Le sous-officier salua et sortit. Root qui avait patiemment attendu son départ, prit la parole dès que la porte fut refermée. Brown s'était replongée sans y penser dans la contemplation de l'heure affichée sur l'écran de son téléphone.

« Élisa, où est Sameen ?

\- …

\- Élisa ?

\- Excusez-moi, dit Brown en détachant difficilement les yeux de son téléphone pour regarder Root. C'est le temps... Il s'écoule bizarrement. »

Root fronça les sourcils.

« Élisa, vous êtes blessée ? s'inquiéta Root.

\- Non, non. C'est juste qu'il est si tôt.

\- Vous avez mangé ? demanda Root sans relever l'étrange déclaration du jeune Lieutenant.

\- Non.

\- Où est Sameen, Élisa ?

\- Au bloc opératoire.

\- Elle opère ?!

\- Oui.

\- Qui ?

\- Elle a hésité, je crois... entre les deux Russes et le Chef, mais elle est partie avec Muller. Le docteur Chakwass lui a certifié qu'elle prendrait soin de Matveïtch et qu'elle pourrait venir la rejoindre après si elle voulait. Alioukine a été pris en charge par le docteur Lane. »

Évidemment, se dit Root. Shaw ne savait pas vraiment de quoi souffraient les trois hommes, mais ils avaient tous été sérieusement touchés. Les Russes étaient tombés en défendant leur position, Muller avait été blessé parce qu'il avait porté secours à Shaw, du moins, c'était ce que penserait celle-ci. S'il ne s'était pas exposé pour la rattraper quand elle était tombée du toit, il n'aurait pas été touché. En prenant soin de lui, Shaw lui exprimerait ainsi sa reconnaissance et effacerait ce qu'elle considérait comme une dette dont elle lui était redevable. Elle soignerait aussi le sentiment de culpabilité que Root lui soupçonnait avoir développé auprès du Sergent-Chef. Un sentiment qui inquiétait Root, parce qu'il n'avait pas de raison d'être. Shaw aurait pris elle aussi ce risque si elle avait dû le prendre. Root avait demandé à Athéna ce qui c'était exactement passé sur la terrasse avant qu'elle ne découvrît Muller enlaçant étroitement Shaw, tous les deux allongés par terre. Elle savait que Muller avait demandé à Brown de le couvrir et qu'il ne s'était pas montré téméraire. Le connaissant, Root savait aussi que le Sergent-Chef n'avait pas eu d'autres motivations que celles d'accomplir son devoir. Même si ce devoir incluait plus que celui qu'a, en toutes circonstances, le soldat de sauver son frère d'armes. Muller avait montré du sang-froid et une grande réactivité.

Mais Shaw ne ressentait pas les choses ainsi, peut-être était-elle capable de les analyser de cette façon, mais ses émotions, à fleur de peau, l'empêchaient de prendre du recul. C'était contraire à sa nature. Root avait toujours connu Shaw compartimenter sa vie. Exercer un contrôle très strict sur ses émotions et ses sentiments. Shaw s'était toujours protégée et n'avait jamais laissé ses émotions ou ses sentiments prendre le contrôle de sa vie. Elle les avait enfouis si profond en elle-même, qu'elle ne savait même plus les reconnaître quand elle en éprouvait. Et quand elle s'y confrontait, elle s'y noyait complètement.

Root ne pouvait pas se targuer de réellement connaître Shaw, elle savait très peu de choses sur son enfance et elle ne l'avait vraiment fréquentée qu'à peine plus d'un an avant sa disparition. Mais il y avait eu la simulation et Root avait eu accès à l'esprit de Shaw. Shaw éprouvait des émotions. Violentes, dévastatrices, du moins pour quelqu'un comme Root. Elles étaient d'autant plus exacerbées que Shaw les contenait, mais elle les éprouvait et surtout elle en était parfaitement consciente. Les sentiments quand ils ne concernaient pas la colère, les plaisirs qui comblaient ses désirs animaux comme la faim, la soif, le besoin de repos, de détente, de sexe, mais qui lui parlaient d'affection, d'amour... Shaw ne savait pas ce que c'était, elle ne savait pas les gérer, ne savait pas les reconnaître et se sentait perdue si elle en prenait conscience. Root n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre comment Shaw ne pouvait pas différencier ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour Reese, pour elle ou pour Maria. Pourquoi tout semblait si compliqué pour Shaw et comment elle pouvait ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle aimait quelqu'un et être ensuite, si déstabilisée quand elle en prenait conscience. Root savait naturellement quand elle éprouvait de l'affection pour quelqu'un et surtout quel type d'affection elle éprouvait. Si son amour pour Athéna et pour Shaw atteignait un degré d'intensité similaire, la nature de celui-ci ne pouvait se comparer.

À sa place, Shaw n'aurait pas fait la différence. D'ailleurs, il avait suffi que Samaritain donnât la voix de Root à la fausse Machine pour que Shaw tombât à pieds joints dans le piège que Samaritain lui avait tendu. Root ne se montrait pas très juste avec Shaw sur ce point. Shaw n'était pas seulement tombée pour cette raison, Root le savait, mais elle pensait aussi avec justesse que la grande difficulté qu'éprouvait Shaw à analyser ses sentiments avait précipité sa chute.

Shaw vivait instinctivement, elle fuyait ce qui mettait en danger son équilibre intérieur et ignorait totalement le reste. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver de l'amitié ou de l'affection pour quelqu'un. Elle aimait sincèrement Reese par exemple, mais si elle aimait bien sa compagnie, elle ne souffrait pas de son absence. Root soupçonnait même que s'il mourait, Shaw associerait sa disparition à une longue absence.

Mais Shaw avait changé. Pas radicalement, mais elle avait changé. Elle peinait à garder sous clef tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait été confrontée à trop de violence, trop d'horreur et peut-être aussi trop d'amour. Sa cuirasse s'était brisée et n'avait pas su la protéger. Shaw avait un urgent besoin de repos, de paix, de se construire doucement. Ce qui signifiait que...

« Madame ? »

Brown avait respecté son silence, mais Root ne s'était pas assise et semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« Euh... Root ? »

Root posa ses yeux sur le Lieutenant. Brown pourrait peut-être l'aider à mieux comprendre ce que vivait Shaw, à vérifier ses théories.

« Élisa, je peux vous posez une question personnelle ?

\- Euh, oui. »

Root tira une chaise et s'assit.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me répondre, Élisa. Je sais que le sujet est sensible pour vous, mais...

\- C'est à propos de ma détention ?

\- Oui, enfin non, pas vraiment. Vous avez dit que vous aviez eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver une relation normale avec votre frère, ce qui se comprend parfaitement après ce que vous avez vécu lors de vos simulations, mais est-ce que depuis votre libération, vous ressentez les choses différemment ?

\- Comment ça ? demanda Brown d'une voix blanche.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que vos émotions ou vos sentiments sont différents d'avant, que vous les vivez différemment ?

\- …

\- Je suis désolée, Élisa, se rétracta Root voyant le malaise de la jeune femme de l'autre côté du bureau. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander cela. »

Root allait se lever et laisser le jeune Lieutenant, mais la jeune femme la retint.

« Attendez ne partez pas... Vous me demandez pour elle ? Le Capitaine Shaw. C'est vous qui l'aidez n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'a jamais consulté un spécialiste depuis sa libération.

\- Je ne l'aide pas Élisa, je suis juste là. À vrai dire, j'ai les compétences nécessaires pour traiter son cas, ou du moins l'aider à surmonter ses traumatismes, mais...

\- Vous êtes trop proches l'une de l'autre et vous ne pouvez pas.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous jamais encouragée à consulter quelqu'un ? Un groupe de soutien ?

\- Un groupe de soutien ?!

\- Euh... j'ai détesté. En fait, je n'ai pas supporté, j'avais l'impression de me sentir encore plus seule, que personne ne pouvait me comprendre. Mais je suis tombée sur un bon médecin et lui m'a beaucoup aidée, il ne m'a pas soignée, mais... peut-être que le Capitaine...

\- Sameen n'a jamais parlé à personne. Elle ne s'est jamais confiée à personne. Même avec moi, il a fallu à chaque fois des conditions très particulières pour qu'elle me fasse des confidences. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse changer cela un jour chez elle.

\- Root, euh... je peux vous offrir un verre ? »

Root accepta sur le champ. Élisa Brown avait besoin d'une distraction, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, mais désirait visiblement apporter son aide à Root ou, plus vraisemblablement, aider Shaw. Elle décrocha son téléphone fixe.

« Vous voulez quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous prenez ?

\- Du rhum blanc.

\- Allons-y pour du rhum blanc.

\- Si vous désirez...

\- Non non, ça ira très bien.

\- Vous mettez quelque chose dedans ?

\- Du citron ? Jaune, ça ira. »

Brown commanda une bouteille de rhum, des verres et un citron.

« C'est curieux que vous n'en ayez pas une bouteille dans votre bureau.. »

Brown prit un air gêné.

« Hum, non pas tellement tout compte fait. Au moins, vous devez y réfléchir à deux fois avant de boire.

\- Je n'aime pas boire seule...

\- Ah ! Nous avons au moins ça en commun, se félicita Root joyeusement. Vous êtes plutôt civilisée pour un militaire. »

Brown la regarda d'un air peu engageant.

« M'oui bon, je retire ce que je viens de dire. En plus, vous seriez capable de le répéter à Sameen et je tiens à mes articulations... à mon nez aussi. »

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Brown.

« Vous n'avez jamais été dans l'armée, déclara Brown comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Oh non, j'ai un peu de mal avec la discipline.

\- Mais vous êtes parfaite dans le rôle d'une franc-tireuse, répliqua Brown avec sincérité et une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

\- Merci.

\- J'aurais bien aimé avoir des indisciplinés comme vous avec moi lors de certaines missions. »

On frappa à la porte. Brown cria d'entrer. Un soldat vint poser un plateau avec deux verres, une bouteille de Rhum, du Forsyths WP White, et une petite coupelle avec un citron à demi ouvert dedans. Il salua et sortit.

« Vous êtes sûre de vouloir le boire avec du citron ? C'est dommage.

\- Je me range à votre avis, je ne suis pas vraiment une grande buveuse de rhum.

\- Mon père est un grand amateur de rhum. Celui-ci vient de la Jamaïque, c'est un rhum de mélasse. Les Français en font des pas mal non plus, mais il est souvent très cher. »

Brown les servit toutes les deux généreusement et poussa le verre de Root vers elle. Le jeune Lieutenant se rassit au fond de sa chaise, pas très certaine d'avoir eu une bonne idée. Root s'empara de son verre et le leva à l'intention de Brown. Elle haussa les sourcils, attendant que Brown prît l'initiative. Élisa imita son geste.

« À notre victoire, lança-t-elle.

\- À venir, mais certaine, tempéra Root.

\- À toutes celles que nous avons déjà remportées et à nos camarades.

\- Aux gens que nous aimons.

\- Ouais, approuva Brown sur un ton familier. »

Elles portèrent leur verre aux lèvres et burent une longue gorgée. Root ouvrit la bouche et ses yeux la piquèrent. Elle laissa échapper un cri étouffé. Brown se mit à rire.

« Élisa... Vous me faites boire quoi ? hoqueta Root en s'emparant de la bouteille. 57°... houa... Pfff...

\- Vous buvez quoi habituellement ? demanda Brown hilare.

\- Du vin ou de la vodka, pas de l'alcool à brûler...

\- Vous n'êtes pas gentille… bouda Brown. C'est un très bon rhum, il faut juste le déguster par petites gorgées.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas semblé suivre ce conseil.

\- Euh... »

Les yeux de Brown brillèrent et elle tenta de retenir un sourire.

« Élisa, vous m'avez piégée ! s'écria soudain Root. C'est une de vos plaisanteries de militaire ?

\- Un petit bizutage pour une réfractaire à la discipline, plaisanta Brown.

\- Ah oui ?!

\- Je... euh, balbutia Brown perdant soudain de sa contenance. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû... Je...

\- Allez, je vous pardonne, si vous terminez votre verre cul sec, la mit Root au défi en penchant la tête sur le côté. »

Brown plissa les yeux, regarda son verre, Root et encore une fois son verre.

« Vous capitulez ? insinua Root. »

Brown porta un toast muet, avala son verre cul sec et le reposa en le tapant sur la table.

« À vous, invita-t-elle Root à l'imiter fermement. »

Root lui lança une grimace provocante et vida son verre d'un trait.

« Un autre ? proposa Brown. »

La jeune femme n'attendit pas la réponse, elle resservit Root et fit de même pour elle. Quand elle leva son verre, elle remarqua l'expression surprise et préoccupée de Root. Elle baissa les yeux, prit une gorgée de rhum et une longue inspiration.

« Ça... Je ne faisais jamais ça avant, murmura-elle sans relever les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne faisiez jamais, Élisa ?

\- Me conduire comme ça, souffla la jeune femme.

\- Comment ?

\- Je n'aurai jamais osé...

\- Offrir à boire à quelqu'un ou boire ?

\- Me montrer familière. »

Brown releva la tête.

« Plaisanter avec un supérieur, avec quelqu'un que je connais à peine.

\- Ça vous arrive souvent ?

\- Non, j'évite plutôt la compagnie des gens en ce moment. Parfois, je me dis que je ne sais plus respecter aucune limite. Et puis, je m'en aperçois et je me sens... je ne sais plus où me mettre. J'ai fait pareil avec le Capitaine Shaw. Je lui ai parlé comme on parle à un pote.

\- Sameen vous aime bien.

\- Mais je n'avais pas à me comporter comme ça avec elle.

\- Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ?

\- …

\- Élisa, pourquoi m'avez-vous offert à boire, pourquoi m'avoir piégée, pourquoi avoir éprouvé la tentation de vous soûler en ma compagnie ?

\- Je... Je vous aime bien, je vous respecte... je ne sais pas.

\- Vous vouliez être proche de moi ?

\- Je voulais... j'étais contente de vous voir, je voulais être moins seule. Parfois, je me sens si seule, si nulle... et puis je rencontre quelqu'un et... je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer, c'est comme si tout ce que je ressentais devenait soudain... je me sens... Tout devient...

\- Trop intense, trop fort ?

\- Oui c'est ça. Je n'étais pas comme cela avant. Je suis devenue plus réservée, je me sens parfois assaillie de pensées noires et déprimantes, je me sens seule. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiments. Je n'ai jamais été très extravertie, mais j'étais quand même d'un naturel assez ouvert et je trouvais la vie plutôt jolie. La guerre, les missions humanitaires n'ont pas changé ma vision de la vie, j'ai encore plus apprécié la chance que j'avais d'être née aux États-Unis, d'avoir des parents comme les miens, d'avoir un frère comme Ethan, de pouvoir faire du surf, d'être libre. Je ne broie pas du noir à longueur de journée, mais je me suis faite rattraper par la noirceur du monde. Je l'ai contemplée au cœur des simulations, je l'ai vue à l'œuvre en moi. On ne peut pas être pareil ensuite.

\- Et pour vos sentiments envers certaines personnes ?

\- C'est... exactement comme vous l'avez dit. C'est physique, intense, difficilement contrôlable, déstabilisant et... euh, douloureux.

\- Douloureux ?

\- C'est trop fort.

\- Élisa, que ressentez-vous ? De l'amour ?

\- Non, ça je sais ce que sais. Ou oui, si vous voulez. Mais multiplié en puissance et pas seulement envers une personne, mais plusieurs.

\- Il y a moi, Sameen... Muller aussi ?

\- Oui, lui aussi, je ne ressens pas ce que je devrais ressentir pour le Capitaine Shaw et pas non plus pour le Chef Muller. Elle est ma supérieure, il est mon subalterne, nous sommes des soldats et nous nous connaissons très peu même si nous nous respectons et que nous nous apprécions.

\- Vous en souffrez ?

\- Parfois oui. C'est trop fort.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites alors ?

\- Quand je ne cherche pas à me soûler avec ou que je ne les prends pas pour mes potes préférés ?

\- Oui.

\- Rien, je vis avec... j'essaie. Et je m'efforce de tout contrôler... de ne pas me laisser emporter. »

Brown confirmait ses théories. Shaw devait vivre un enfer.

« Vous vous entendez bien avec vos parents ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous ne leur en voulez pas d'avoir été plus stricts avec vous qu'avec votre frère ?

\- J'ai travaillé là-dessus avec mon psy. Ça ne m'avait jamais travaillée avant ma détention, après… mais c'est okay maintenant. Et puis, j'ai trente ans, pas quatorze… Ethan était aussi mon chouchou, c'était un enfant gentil, il n'a jamais profité de la situation. Il devait y avoir un truc pourtant… pour que…

\- Il suffit d'une faille, d'une pensée… affirma Root. Vous n'avez jamais rêvé de brûler votre lycée ou de frapper à mort l'un de vos hommes à l'USMC ? De coucher avec un de vos profs ou un de vos supérieurs ? »

Brown se mit à rougir. Root sourit avec indulgence.

« N'importe quoi peut servir de point de départ à une manipulation Élisa. Sameen a été manipulée à partir d'éléments qui n'existaient même pas, à propos de gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pourquoi croyez-vous que le Chirurgien ait tué les Russes, qu'il ait poursuivi Maria Alvarez ?

\- Euh…

\- Ils ont été introduits dans les simulations de Sameen. Elle les a rencontrés au cours de celles-ci. Les Russes assassinés ont servi à lancer Matveïtch et son équipe sur ses traces. On comptait sur eux pour la retrouver.

\- Et Maria Alvarez ?

\- Samaritain a construit un scénario autour de sa rencontre avec Sameen.

\- Samaritain ?

\- C'est le nom qu'on a donné à celui qui tire les ficelles de tout ça.

\- Root... commença Brown avant d'être interrompue par des coups à sa porte. »

Elle appela son visiteur à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur Maria Alvarez.

« Oh… Je vous dérange ? dit-elle embarrassée.

\- Non, non, Maria, la rassura Root. Entrez.

\- Je voulais vous parler, Lieutenant, mais je suis contente que vous soyez là, Root.

\- Asseyez-vous.

\- Merci. »

La jeune Mexicaine s'assit, ils venaient juste d'arriver, mais en entrant dans sa chambre, elle s'était jetée sur son lit pour se reposer et elle avait repensé au regard de l'homme qu'elle avait abattu dans le salon du chalet. Elle en avait peut-être tué d'autres après sur la terrasse, mais à ce moment-là, elle n'était pas la seule à faire feu et il était difficile d'attribuer les morts à Brown, Root, Shaw ou un autre. Mais celui dans le chalet ? Elle ressentait encore la haine qui l'avait assaillie, son doigt sur la détente, sa joie de l'avoir tué, le terrible sentiment de vide qui avait suivi.

Elle s'était relevée aussitôt, elle devait se changer les idées, elle pensa appeler Alma. Elle ouvrit l'ordinateur de Shaw, le brancha et appuya sur la touche de démarrage, puis changea d'idée. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter le regard de sa fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Elle avait proposé à Sanders après la bataille de lui rapporter ce que Lambert lui avait raconté à propos de Shaw. Maria sentit son ventre se contracter. Quelle bonne idée elle avait eu… Mais c'était peut-être le bon moment, Root était encore là et ce serait moins pénible de témoigner en sa présence. Maria devait se préparer, une fois que Lambert serait officiellement arrêté, elle se trouverait exposée, ni Shaw, ni Root ne seraient à ses côtés pour la soutenir, elle devrait apprendre à faire confiance à ceux à qui les deux jeunes femmes avaient confié sa vie : Brown, les Russes, les deux policiers. Elle pouvait peut-être s'entraîner un peu.

Elle n'avait pas trouvé Root dans sa chambre et c'était pourquoi elle s'était rendue chez le Lieutenant Brown.

.

« J'ai proposé à Sanders de compléter ma déposition, déclara-t-elle. Sur ce que m'a raconté Lambert à propos de... enfin vous savez.

\- …

\- Lieutenant, lui demanda Alvarez. Vous m'accompagnerez vraiment ? »

Brown tourna les yeux vers Root.

« Élisa vous accompagnera, confirma Root. J'espérais que Jack soit son binôme, mais si ce n'est pas possible on lui trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de confiance.

\- C'est possible de faire ça maintenant ?

\- Euh…

\- Root, j'aimerai profiter de votre présence, je me retrouverais toute seule après, je veux voir comment je m'en tire et j'aimerais, si c'est possible, que vous m'entraîniez.

\- …

\- Je n'ai pas trop envie de me donner en spectacle. Je suis plutôt douée pour me montrer stoïque, mais cette fois, je me retrouve de l'autre côté de la barrière. Interroger les témoins, intimider les criminels ou les menteurs, c'est mon métier, j'ai été formée pour ça. Mais je n'ai jamais été appelée à la barre des témoins. Je me suis déjà retrouvée exposée dans les médias. Les journaux à scandale se sont parfois régalés de ce qu'ils présentaient comme des frasques, des détails croustillants qui l'étaient d'autant plus que j'étais juge, députée. Je m'en fichais complètement, ça ne me touchait pas, je me fichais aussi des gens qui se retrouvaient compromis avec moi. Mais là… c'est différent. Je… j'ai du mal à évoquer le Chirurgien et ce qu'il m'a fait subir et puis, une partie concerne Sameen et…

\- ...vous ne voulez pas qu'on salisse son nom ou la relation qui vous unit à elle, compléta Root.

\- Oui, confirma Alvarez. En plus, je devrais mentir. Oublier l'enfant, oublier que Sameen est vivante et surtout que je la connais. Je veux être prête pour ça, pour ne pas me contredire plus tard et ruiner ma crédibilité.

\- Maria… dit lentement Root. Vous me demandez de vous préparer ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous voulez que je vous pousse à bout ? Que je vous fasse craquer ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord, décida Root. Élisa, vous n'étiez pas présente lors de son audition au chalet, mais vous allez prendre ma place auprès de Maria. Vous allez être son soutien. Et vous Maria, une fois que vous serez dans la fosse, vous refuserez toute audition, tout entretien si Élisa n'est pas avec vous. »

Maria dévisagea Élisa Brown.

« Maria, lui dit Root. Élisa a été détenue dans la même prison que Sameen. Elle a aussi été plongée dans des simulations.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune juge.

\- Elle travaille pour la CIA, elle a passé dix ans chez les Marines. Vous y êtes toujours sous contrat non ? demanda Root en se tournant vers l'officier.

\- Officiellement, oui, confirma Brown.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que le Lieutenant Brown est un sujet intéressant pour les expériences menées par Samaritain ? demanda Root à Alvarez.

\- Si, confirma la jeune Mexicaine dans un souffle.

\- Élisa n'est pas un simple officier, une simple personne sur qui vous pouvez compter, Maria, elle est aussi une victime de Samaritain, elle sait ce qu'est une simulation.

\- Elle sait tout ? demanda Maria.

\- Non. Elle n'a jamais rencontré Athéna et elle ne connaît pas la vraie nature de Samaritain. »

Brown fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Élisa, la rassura Root.

\- Je sais que toute opération implique que tout le monde ne soit pas au courant de tout. C'est normal, affirma Brown avec sincérité. Je ne me sens ni offensée, ni mise à l'écart,

\- Maria, Élisa est intelligente, c'est un excellent officier de l'avis de Sameen, et de mon propre avis, quelqu'un de discret et de droit. Sameen avait l'intention de vous attribuer Anna et Alexeï comme garde du corps personnel, elle vous l'a dit ?

\- Oui, Anna doit même m'accompagner aux toilettes comme si j'avais un an, maugréa Alvarez.

\- Vous vous êtes querellées… sourit Root.

\- Je déteste sa façon de faire valoir ses arguments, se justifia la jeune Mexicaine.

\- Vous vous conduisez comme des gamines…

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'âge pour ça, se renfrogna Maria.

\- Il n'empêche… mais peu importe... Maria, si Anna et Alexeï veilleront sur votre sécurité, Élisa, elle, veillera sur votre équilibre.

\- Root, vous… commença Brown.

\- Je vous connais, Élisa, vous avez l'autorité nécessaire pour faire cesser ou orienter différemment une audition ou pour virer quelqu'un que vous considérerez mettre en danger l'équilibre psychique de Maria. Vous êtes courageuse et sensible, je sais que si Maria en a besoin, vous lui apporterez votre aide.

\- Je ne… tenta encore de protester Brown.

\- Vous l'avez fait pour Sameen en revenant du Kurdistan, vous avez su prendre les bonnes décisions quand nous nous sommes tous retrouvés sous votre garde et, pour finir, vous avez répondu à mes questions tout à l'heure. »

Root se retourna vers Maria.

« Élisa sera là si vous avez besoin d'elle, j'en parlerai à Sameen, elle vous confirmera mes dires.

\- D'accord, accepta Alvarez.

\- Maria, lui demanda encore Root. Quand est-ce que vous voulez affronter Sanders ?

\- Maintenant.

\- Vous êtes libre, Élisa ?

\- Je suis à votre disposition, répondit l'officier.

\- Si nous allions manger d'abord ?

\- Je peux demander à ce que nous soyons servies ici si vous préférez, proposa Brown.

\- Non, refusa Root. Allons à la cantine… enfin si vous êtes d'accord.

\- Oui, ça me détendra, accepta Maria.

\- Lieutenant ? lui demanda Root.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

Les trois jeunes femmes se levèrent. Root papillonna des yeux, elle vacilla et se retint au dossier de sa chaise.

« Élisa, vous me devez un bras, ça ne payera pas votre plaisanterie, mais ça servira d'acompte. »

Brown rougit et s'empressa de faire le tour de son bureau. Root lui attrapa le bras.

« Maria, n'acceptez jamais de boire avec Élisa à moins de choisir vous-même la boisson. »

Root récupéra un peu ses sens au cours du repas. Les trois jeunes femmes ne parlèrent que très peu. Maria était anxieuse et jetait constamment des regards inquiets à Root qui les ignora. Alvarez devait s'habituer dès maintenant à ne plus compter sur elle et à se tourner vers Brown.

« Vous vous en tirerez très bien, tenta de la rassurer Brown qui voyait la jeune juge se tendre de plus en plus. »

Sa tentative n'eut aucun effet. À la fin du repas Brown décida de prendre au sérieux les responsabilités que Root lui avait données.

« Root ?

\- Oui ?

\- Vous pourriez aller nous attendre chez Sanders ? »

Root regarda alternativement Brown et Alvarez. Elle adressa un signe de tête à Brown avant de prendre congé.

« À tout de suite, dit-elle froidement. »

Brown attendit qu'elle eût disparu pour s'adresser à Alvarez.

« Madame, je veux bien vous aider, mais il faut que nous coopérions. Vous êtes d'accord ?

\- Il est rare que je revienne sur mes décisions.

\- Il nous faut un code. Au moins pour que vous puissiez me prévenir quand vous voulez que je vous vienne en aide, me dire que vous voulez mettre fin à l'entretien ou du moins faire une pause et que j'évacue tout le monde. Si aussi, vous voulez que je reste avec vous ou que je sorte.

\- Vous prenez ça au sérieux, remarqua Alvarez.

\- Extrêmement, confirma Brown.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

\- Soit des mots, soit des signes, c'est comme vous préférez.

\- Des signes. »

Brown et Alvarez se mirent rapidement d'accord. Brown s'assura que les signes ne s'apparentaient avec aucun des gestes que faisait naturellement la jeune Mexicaine. Un doigt passé tout le long de la mâchoire jusqu'au menton signifierait que la jeune femme avait besoin de soutien, un doigt passé sur le sourcil, qu'elle voulait rester seule, deux doigts qu'elle voulait que Brown restât avec elle. Brown exigea aussi qu'Alvarez obéit à certains codes, verbaux cette fois. Brown la préviendrait ainsi si elle commettait des impairs ou si elle devait s'arrêter de parler.

« On voit comment ça fonctionne aujourd'hui et on pourra adapter après. Vous savez coder ?

\- En langue des signes ?

\- Non, en morse.

\- Non.

\- Je vous apprendrai, ça pourra nous servir. Vous êtes prête ?

\- Oui.

\- On utilise les codes dès aujourd'hui. Vous allez souffrir, la prévint-elle.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous savez de Root, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle vous ménagera.

\- D'accord allons-y… Lieutenant, vous parlez espagnol ?

\- Oui, confirma Brown. Et... Madame, il faut aussi que vous arrêtiez de m'appelez Lieutenant et que vous preniez l'habitude de m'appeler agent Eckart.

\- D'accord, agent Eckart, d'accord.

Brown lui sourit.

« Allons-y alors. »

.

 

Brown avait raison, Root, sans que Sanders ne comprît pourquoi, se montra dure et parfois même cruelle. Alvarez demanda deux fois à Brown de lui obtenir une pause et le Lieutenant exigea de Root et de Sanders qu'elles sortissent de la pièce. Les questions très précises, parfois perfides, indiscrètes et tendancieuses de Root blessèrent Maria Alvarez, mais elle vint à bout de sa déposition.

Elle dévoila des éléments et des événements que Brown ne connaissait pas au sujet de cette affaire, au sujet de Shaw, et le jeune Lieutenant finit aussi épuisée psychologiquement que la jeune Mexicaine. Sanders ne valait pas mieux. Les trois jeunes femmes, à la fin de l'audition, semblaient complètement hébétées. Root prit les choses en main :

« Élisabeth, allez voir Lionel. Maria, Élisa, vous venez avec moi. »

Fusco saurait prendre en charge sa jeune collègue, quant à Alvarez et Brown, Root allait décortiquer avec elles leur prestation. La jeune Mexicaine l'avait une fois de plus impressionnée. Root l'avait méchamment harcelée, elle avait poussé la jeune juge dans ses retranchements, tapé là où elle savait qu'elle toucherait durement Maria. Elle avait aussi constaté que la jeune Mexicaine et Brown avaient mis à profit les quelques minutes que Root leur avait accordées en partant avant elles de la cantine, pour mettre au point un premier système de communication. Les doigts sur la mâchoire, les deux doigts sur le sourcil quand Alvarez avait senti qu'il lui fallait une pause, les codes verbaux du côté de Brown qui, par deux fois, avait arrêté la jeune Mexicaine qui menaçait de se trahir ou d'en dire trop.

Les deux jeunes femmes constitueraient une très bonne équipe. Elles constituaient déjà une très bonne équipe. Root les en félicita, puis elle les aida à analyser très précisément leur performance. Point par point.

 

* * *

 

Shaw pendant ce temps suait sur Muller. La blessure s'avéra plus compliquée que Shaw ne l'avait au départ diagnostiquée. La balle qui avait atteint le Chef lui avait touché le foie. Pour une raison que Shaw se trouva incapable d'expliquer le traumatisme n'avait pas entraîné d'hémorragie abondante et le sous-officier n'y avait pas succombé.

Après que Shaw eut autorisé le transport de Muller en salle de réveil et qu'elle eut congédié son équipe, elle s'octroya cinq minutes de pause, avala trois barres énergétiques, but un Coca et un demi-litre d'eau, puis elle s'informa d'Alioukine et de Matveïtch. Le docteur Lane buvait un café avec l'équipe qui l'avait assistée au bloc et lui fit un rapport circonstancié de son opération, d'où il ressortit qu'Alioukine serait sur pieds dans quelques jours. Le docteur Chakwass se trouvait toujours au bloc. Shaw échangea sa tenue de chirurgien souillée contre une propre et s'équipa pour rejoindre le médecin.

.

 

La rafale qui avait fauché Matveïtch lui avait brisé le bassin, l'os iliaque droit comportait de multiples fractures, le gauche était brisé en deux. Il souffrait aussi d'une disjonction au niveau de la symphyse pubienne Les intestins avaient été perforés en plusieurs endroits et des esquilles d'os s'étaient éparpillées un peu partout. Miraculeusement, ni la colonne vertébrale, ni les hanches, ni les artères fémorales n'avaient été touchées.

« Ah, docteur Green, s'exclama Éléonore Chakwass en voyant Shaw tout à coup se dresser à côté d'elle. Je suis heureuse de vous voir, votre aide ne sera pas de trop. Je vous fais un compte rendu et je vous demanderai de me relayer ensuite, j'ai besoin d'une pause. »

Le bilan était mauvais, mais les deux chirurgiens déployèrent tout leur savoir-faire pour sauver leur patient et lui donner une chance de remarcher un jour. Chakwass avait commencé par s'occuper des intestins et elle était en train de nettoyer la plaie quand Shaw arriva. Shaw continua de retirer tous les fragments d'os qu'elle put trouver puis, s'attaqua à la réparation du bassin. Elle replaça l'os iliaque droit en place, mais pour le gauche... l'opération tourna au jeu de mécano. À la restauration et à la consolidation.

Shaw ressortit du bloc épuisée et en colère.

« Vous venez dîner avec moi ? lui proposa le docteur Chakwass. »

Shaw se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Ne refusez pas, l'encouragea Éléonore Chakwass. On pourra discuter de ce qu'il serait envisageable de faire par la suite pour Monsieur Matveïtch et vous me dressez le bilan de l'opération du Chef Muller. Je vous emmène dîner en ville, je crois que nous avons droit à un vrai repas non ? »

Shaw accepta l'invitation.

« Qu'est-ce que vous aimez, Docteur ? lui demanda Éléonore Chakwass.

\- La viande rouge, la cuisine relevée, le reste je m'en fiche, du moment qu'il y a à manger en quantité suffisante.

\- Vous aimez la cuisine thaïe ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je vous emmène au  _Thaï Pavilion_  alors. Leur cuisine est variée, l'ambiance est agréable et si vous avez faim vous y trouverez votre bonheur. Je vais demander une voiture au Lieutenant Brown, c'est à une demi-heure du Walter Reed... Mais j'aimerais bien avant vous examiner la tête. Vous avez été soignée ?

\- J'ai retiré quelques esquilles et j'ai désinfecté.

\- Vous faites un très mauvais patient, Docteur, rit Chakwass. Un mauvais patient, mais un excellent médecin et un chirurgien de premier ordre. Si un jour vous cherchez un poste, appelez-moi. »

Shaw grimaça un remerciement. Elle n'avait pas revu Root et Alvarez, mais elle estima que son travail n'était pas fini et que Chakwass lui offrait avant tout un dîner professionnel. D'ailleurs, Root comme Alvarez étaient en bonne santé. Et puis, Root veillerait sur Alvarez, Brown sur Root, et Shaw les verrait plus tard.

Chakwass téléphona à Brown et le Lieutenant l'informa qu'une voiture avec chauffeur les attendrait dix minutes plus tard devant la porte. Elle demanda ensuite à parler à Shaw.

« Mon Capitaine, c'est d'accord pour ce soir.

\- Quelle heure ?

\- Onze heures.

\- Vous me retrouvez au restaurant ?

\- D'accord, vous dînez où ?

\- Au  _Thaï Pavilion_. Euh... Docteur, c'est quoi l'adresse ?

\- 28 Maryland avenue à Rockville.

Shaw répéta l'adresse à Brown.

« D'accord, je vous retrouve là-bas, mon Capitaine.

\- Brown, vous vous chargez de mes affaires ? Vous pouvez fouiller dans ma chambre.

\- Bien, mon Capitaine.

\- À tout à l'heure.

\- Dix heures, mon Capitaine.

\- Okay, à dix heures, Brown.

\- Sam...

\- Ouais.

\- Vous ne buvez pas.

\- Okay.

\- Pas même une bière.

\- Ouais, ouais... Je ne bois plus de toute façon.

\- Je ne vous emmène pas autrement, insista Brown.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais me bourrer la gueule avec Chakwass ?

\- Et ne mangez pas trop et pas trop gras.

\- Okay, Brown, bougonna Shaw. Je serai sage.

\- Vous avez intérêt... »

Shaw rendit son téléphone au Docteur Chakwass.

« Vous suivez des ordres du Lieutenant Brown ? s'étonna Éléonore Chakwass.

\- Non.

\- Pourtant...

\- Pff, j'ai fait un marché avec elle...

\- Un marché ?

\- Laissez tomber, Doc...

\- Mmm... C'est à propos de vos petites séances de boxe ?

\- C'est pas de la... Comment vous savez ça ?

\- Comme je vois mal le Lieutenant Brown vous accompagner pour vous battre dans des bars louches ou dans des ruelles sombres, et que vous êtes souvent arrivée avec d'évidentes traces de coups sur la figure et sur le corps, sans compter vos mains abîmées, j'en ai conclu que le Lieutenant Brown vous emmenait dans une salle de boxe. Et comme elle ne s'en est pas vantée... que ça devait friser l'illégalité.

\- Mouais, fit Shaw en esquissant un sourire.

\- Donc, elle vous emmène vous détendre et en échange vous lui obéissez ?

\- Non, elle me sert d'entraîneur.

\- Et elle viole le règlement pour vous faire plaisir ? insinua le médecin.

\- Euh...

\- J'adore votre dossier, Docteur... Green ! sourit Chakwass pour lui signifier qu'elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à parfois violer les lois.

\- Ah ! grimaça Shaw. Très drôle. »

.

 

Les deux médecins convinrent tacitement de dîner en silence et Éléonore Chakwass attendit patiemment que Shaw finît de manger pour entamer avec elle une discussion plus sérieuse. Shaw éprouva du mal à rester professionnelle. Elle n'arrivait pas à prendre du recul. Muller resterait au repos durant au moins deux mois sinon plus et il mettrait du temps à remonter sur un ring. Matveïtch... Chakwass évoqua une prothèse de l'os iliaque gauche, de la hanche aussi. Il repasserait au bloc et devrait se soumettre à une longue et pénible rééducation. Matveïtch, si tout se passait bien remarcherait dans six mois. Shaw pensa surtout qu'il ne remarcherait jamais plus comme avant.

« Il peut retrouver une parfaite fonctionnalité physique, lui déclara le docteur Chakwass.

\- Pourcentage ?

\- Euh... hésita Chakwass. »

Mais Shaw n'avait pas posé la question au médecin. Athéna lui donna la réponse qu'elle attendait.

« 47,01% de probabilité.

\- Et les séquelles, il souffrira de séquelles ?

\- Il y a des chances, répondit Éléonore Chakwass.

\- 83,69% de probabilité pour qu'il souffre de douleurs post-traumatiques à plus ou moins long terme. »

Shaw se rembrunit.

« Nous avons bien fait notre travail Docteur, lui assura Éléonore Chakwass. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

\- Vous trouvez ? répliqua Shaw aigrement.

\- Vous croyez qu'une jeune fille, victime d'un viol, soit responsable de celui-ci de par son comportement ou son habillement ? Qu'elle doive être accusée et déclarée coupable d'avoir... provoqué son violeur, de l'avoir cherché, comme ceux-ci le prétendent souvent ? Vous avez vécu au Proche-Orient Sameen, en Asie Centrale aussi, vous avez certainement été confrontée à des crimes d'honneur qui trouvaient parfois leur origine dans un viol. Non ? Je me souviens d'une jeune adolescente qui venait préparer le café, faire la vaisselle et un peu de ménage dans un hôpital où j'opérais en Irak. Elle était gentille et nous bavardions souvent de choses et d'autres. Un jour, elle m'a demandé si c'était normal qu'on tue une fille parce qu'elle rentrait chez elle à pied et qu'une voiture s'était arrêtée. J'ai compris qu'elle voulait parler d'agression sexuelle, comme vous l'auriez vous-même compris aussi. Dites-moi, Sameen... ? Qui est coupable ? Qu'auriez-vous répondu à cette jeune fille ? Que, oui, c'était normal car elle n'avait pas à marcher seule sur le bord de la route ?

\- Vous savez très bien ce que j'aurais répondu, grommela Shaw.

\- Vous en êtes sûre ? insista Chakwass.

\- Vous me prenez pour qui ?! gronda Shaw avec hargne. Pour une de ces salopes qui pérennisent ces pratiques ?! Que si j'avais une fille et qu'elle se faisait violer, je la frapperais en la traitant de pute, avant de la maintenir au sol pour ne pas qu'elle bouge tandis que son père ou son frère l'égorge comme un mouton ! »

Shaw se leva brusquement, elle prit appui sur ses mains et se pencha par-dessus la table. Le médecin en face d'elle se recula prudemment sur le dossier de sa chaise. Des têtes curieuses, offusquées par la vulgarité des propos et le ton agressif employé par Shaw se tournèrent vers leur table.

« Vous me prenez pour une sauvage obscurantiste ! fulmina-t-elle hors d'elle. Vous croyez que j'ai donné raison à ce salaud de Lambert et que j'ai craché sur Root en l'accusant de l'avoir allumé ?!

\- Non, Sameen, répondit calmement Éléonore Chakwass d'une voix ferme, sans chercher à la calmer. Non, parce que vous savez différencier sans préjugé moral ou social ce qui est juste de ce qui ne l'est pas.

\- Alors pourquoi vous me cherchez, Doc ? souffla Shaw. »

Elle se rassit et se mit à s'arracher nerveusement la peau des doigts.

« Parce que... martela lentement Éléonore Chakwass. Ce que vous accordez à une femme victime d'un viol ou d'un crime d'honneur, vous ne vous l'accordez pas. Vous n'acceptez pas que pour justifier des crimes on transforme les victimes en coupables et c'est exactement ce que vous êtes en train de faire... Je ne dois certainement pas être la première personne à vous le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous faites chier... toutes autant que vous êtes, marmonna Shaw sans quitter le médecin des yeux. »

Éléonore Chakwass avait vu juste.

« Vous n'avez pas contraint Muller ou les Russes à vous suivre, continua-t-elle. Et au bloc, vous avez donné le meilleur de vous-même Sameen. Nous ne sommes pas des Dieux, vous le saviez quand vous avez entamé vos études de médecine et vous n'avez pas abandonné parce que justement vous en étiez consciente. Vous avez sauvé le Chef Muller, nous avons sauvé Anton Matveïtch et tout fait pour qu'il ne souffre pas de séquelles trop importantes et nous pourrons encore les aider.

Chakwass consulta sa montre.

« Il est presque dix heures, le Lieutenant Brown va venir vous chercher. Détendez-vous, Docteur, décompressez, prenez un peu de recul. Dernière chose... ne cherchez pas à vous faire punir. »

Shaw eut un rire bref.

« Vous croyez sincèrement que Brown me laisserait faire ?

\- Non... concéda-t-elle. Je la soupçonne de trop vous aimer pour ça.

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai quarante-neuf ans Sameen, j'ai soigné des centaines de soldats, des hommes de rang, des sous-officiers, des officiers, des bleus comme des vétérans, des femmes, des hommes. Le Lieutenant Brown vous admire et elle vous aime, d'ailleurs vous le savez parfaitement. Ça vous gêne, mais vous lui pardonnez son attitude et vous laissez courir parce que vous l'appréciez, que vous la trouvez compétente et que vous l'aimez bien.

\- Pff...

\- Ne mentez pas, vous ne la laisseriez pas...

\- Docteur Chakwass... Sam.»

Brown se tenait debout devant leur table. Elle portait un jeans bleu délavé, une chemise bleu-marine d'homme à col américain sans poche par-dessus, et des golfs en cuir chocolat. Le Docteur Chakwass lui trouva l'air plus jeune, moins sérieux.

« Lieutenant Brown, la salua-t-elle aimablement.

\- Désolée, Docteur, s'excusa Brown. Il faut que je vous enlève votre convive.

\- Mais je vous en prie, Lieutenant, le docteur Green est toute à vous.

\- Sam, vous avez suivi mes consignes ? demanda Brown en reportant son attention sur Shaw. »

Shaw regarda le docteur Chakwass qui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, lui souriait d'un air indulgent.

« Sam... répéta Brown.

\- Ouais, ouais, répondit cavalièrement Shaw.

\- Vous êtes prête ?

\- Ouais.

\- Venez alors, je veux avoir le temps de vous préparer et il faudra que vous vous échauffiez, vous ne pouvez pas... euh. »

Brown jeta un coup d'œil incertain au docteur Chakwass.

« Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Le sourire de Chakwass s'agrandit.

« Doc, si vous ouvrez la bouche... la menaça Shaw.

\- Bouche cousue, chère consœur, bouche cousue. »

Shaw ne prit pas la peine de remercier la femme qui l'avait invitée, elle ne prit même pas poliment congé d'elle. Elle se contenta de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie du restaurant. Élisa Brown la suivit du regard et tourna un regard interrogateur vers le docteur Chakwass.

« Prenez seulement soin de ses mains et de son cerveau, Lieutenant. C'est un excellent chirurgien, je verrais d'un très mauvais œil que vos petites sorties dont je ne veux rien savoir, nous privent de ses talents.

\- Euh… balbutia Brown d'un air coupable.

\- Brown ! beugla Shaw qui l'attendait impatiemment devant la porte de sortie du restaurant.

\- Allez vite la rejoindre, Lieutenant, l'enjoignit prestement Éléonore Chakwass. Avant qu'elle ne vienne vous attraper par la manche de votre chemise et vous traîne derrière elle en jurant comme un charretier. J'aime beaucoup ce restaurant et j'aimerais bien pouvoir y revenir.

\- Euh, oui... Docteur, vous... ? commença Brown

\- Comme je l'ai dit à Sameen : bouche cousue, Lieutenant, bouche cousue.

\- Merci, Docteur, se détendit Brown.

\- Allez filez vite.

\- Docteur, la salua Brown. »

Brown traversa la salle du restaurant sous les regards scandalisés d'une bonne partie de la clientèle. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir, Shaw sur ses talons.

« Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ? lui demanda Brown. Toute la salle s'est retournée sur nous.

\- Chakwass m'a énervée.

\- Vous êtes toujours énervée ? répliqua Brown sévèrement.

\- Non… oh, merde, Brown ! jura Shaw qui venait de comprendre la menace contenue implicitement dans la question du jeune Lieutenant. Vous n'allez commencer vous aussi ?!

\- Je m'assure seulement que vous êtes dans les conditions pour monter sur le ring.

\- Je ne vous décevrais pas, lui assura Shaw.

\- On verra ça.

\- Ne profitez pas trop des termes notre accord Brown, la menaça Shaw.

\- Vous voulez en rediscuter ?

\- Non. »

 

* * *

 

Du plat de la main, Root frappa le battant de la porte d'un air contrarié. Elle avait dîné seule dans sa chambre et un moment espéré que Shaw vînt la rejoindre. Il était onze heure moins le quart et… Shaw lui manquait.

Voilà.

Shaw ne l'avait même pas contactée via son implant. Root n'avait pas voulu la déranger sachant qu'elle avait endossé sa tenue de chirurgien et que c'était encore moins le moment de la déranger que quand elle ajustait ses tirs comme tireuse d'élite. Root résista aussi à l'envie de demander à Athéna où se trouvait Shaw, elle n'était d'ailleurs pas sûre que celle-ci lui répondît pour peu que Shaw lui ait demandé grossièrement de ne pas le faire.

Root pensa tout à coup aux combats auxquels Shaw participait la semaine précédente et sous l'égide d'Élisa Brown. Elle n'y était pas retournée ? Si ? Non ? Root souffla de dépit, Sameen était tout à fait capable de monter sur un ring après avoir résisté à un assaut massif impliquant des dizaines d'ennemis, des tirs à l'arme lourde, des lancers de grenade, une chute du haut d'un toit, le stress d'avoir vu ses compagnons d'arme tomber, l'angoisse de craindre pour leur survie, puis après avoir passé ensuite des heures à suer dans un bloc opératoire. Elle tourna les talons et décida de partir à la recherche de Brown. Peut-être que le jeune Lieutenant s'était montrée plus raisonnable que Shaw et l'avait dissuadée de prendre part, au moins pour ce soir, à des combats. Sameen était peut-être encore auprès de Matveïtch ou de Muller, elle s'était peut-être simplement endormie dans une salle de garde.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle surprit Éléonore Chakwass sortir de la chambre d'Anna Borissnova. Elle la rattrapa.

« Docteur Chakwass ?

\- Oh, Root, je suis contente de vous voir, je suis passée à votre chambre, mais je ne vous ai pas trouvée

\- Vous vouliez me voir ?

\- Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez.

\- Docteur, il n'est pas un peu tard pour les consultations ?

\- Vous faites partie des patients que j'aurais aimé garder un peu plus en observation.

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas expressément demandé de rester ici…

\- Je ne pensais pas, tout comme pour Mademoiselle Zverev que vous iriez jouer à la guerre.

\- Ce fut bien malgré moi, Docteur, je vous l'assure. Comment vont les blessés ?

\- Je vous répondrais si vous me laissez vous ausculter maintenant et si vous me promettez de passer demain matin... » 

 

 

 

Le docteur Chakwass sortit son téléphone et consulta son agenda.

« Mmm, demain soir, à huit heures, pour un examen plus approfondi. Je veux voir si vous avez besoin de revoir le Docteur Boyle.

\- Bon... céda Root.

\- Suivez-moi. »

Le médecin entraîna Root dans le cabinet qui avait été aménagé tout spécialement pour elle quand l'équipe avait été annoncée au Walter Reed. Elle fit allonger Root, fit quelques examens de routine et lui demanda si elle ressentait des douleurs particulières.

« Vous avez suivi les prescriptions du Docteur Boyle ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous avez subi une lourde opération et vous devez absolument vous garder d'une sténose vaginale.

\- Oui, je sais, Docteur, j'utilise comme il me l'a prescrit le dilatateur. Je le mets en place pendant ma douche comme ça, je n'oublie pas.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, approuva Éléonore Chakwass. Vous devrez faire attention lors de vos prochains rapports sexuels, éviter les pratiques brutales et certaines positions, le docteur Boyle vous en parlé ?

\- Oui, oui. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis avec quelqu'un de particulièrement… doux et attentionné. »

Éléonore Chakwass ne fit pas de commentaires, si Root avait prononcé sa déclaration sur le ton de la badinerie, son sourire béat et l'expression de son visage exprimaient tout autre chose. La jeune femme était visiblement amoureuse. Le médecin se demanda si l'objet de ses pensées était l'un de ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

Doux et attentionné ? Ils étaient tous attentionnés les uns envers les autres, Iouri Alioukine se montrait peut-être le moins investi, mais même lui avait, selon le Docteur Lane, demandé des nouvelles de ses camarades avant de s'endormir sous l'effet de l'anesthésie.

Doux… Cette qualité semblait plus difficile à attribuer à des hommes et des femmes habituées aux champs de batailles, à combattre et à tuer. Difficile à attribuer, mais pas introuvable. Root montrait des signes de douceur, la jeune Mexicaine aussi. Chakwass avait décelé des gestes et des attitudes qui démontraient qu'elles savaient se montrer tendres dans certaines circonstances. Le géant Russe lui avait laissé la même impression. Qui d'autre encore ?

Le médecin pensa soudain à Shaw, à la façon dont elle avait pris soin de Root dans l'avion sanitaire qui les avaient ramenées de Houston, puis ensuite au bloc opératoire. À l'incroyable douceur dont cette femme savait faire preuve dès qu'elle s'occupait d'un patient. Ses gestes n'étaient pas seulement précis et assurés. Ils étaient doux et attentionnés. Une fois encore le Docteur Chakwass se demanda comment Shaw avait pu être renvoyée de sa résidence sous prétexte de désordre de la personnalité. Comment une telle injustice avait pu être commise envers la jeune femme. Shaw n'était peut-être pas très communicative, ni très sociable ou amicale, elle pouvait se montrer taciturne, désagréable et brutale, mais quiconque pouvait la voir pratiquer en salle d'opération ne pouvait la croire honnêtement handicapée. Ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'Éléonore Chakwass imaginait mal Shaw s'engager dans une relation amoureuse. La jeune femme appartenait à la classe des solitaires. Quoique... dès que les sentiments entraient en jeu, plus aucune règle ne s'appliquait pour personne. Qui aurait d'ailleurs pensé que elle, Éléonore Chakwass, se mariât à vingt-neuf ans alors qu'elle se destinait à la médecine militaire et que vingt ans et deux enfants plus tard, elle le fût toujours ?

Les deux femmes discutèrent de l'état de santé de tous les membres de l'équipe.

« Anna et Alexeï seront sur pied dans combien de temps ?

\- Alexeï Borkoof ne souffre que de blessures superficielles. Anna Zverev éprouvera quelques temps une certaine gêne dans le bras gauche. Elle souffre surtout de fatigue généralisée. Elle avait été gravement blessée à Chihuahua. Si vous ne l'emmenez pas en zone de guerre et si elle veille à avoir une bonne hygiène de vie et à se ménager elle pourra sortir dans peu de temps.

\- Dans trois jours ?

\- C'est un peu tôt à mon goût, mais oui. »

Chakwass bailla.

« Vous êtes fatiguée, observa Root. Vous devriez peut-être vous reposer un peu. Docteur…?

\- Oui ?

\- Sameen était avec vous au bloc ? demanda Root qui n'avait pas cessé de penser à Shaw durant tout leur entretien

\- Oui.

\- Vous savez où elle est ? »

Éléonore Chakwass hésita à répondre.

« Elle est partie après avoir fini d'opérer ? reprit Root.

\- Non, je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner au restaurant. J'avais faim, envie d'une pause et je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule. Nous avions travaillé côte à côte pendant plus de trois heures, j'avais envie de rester encore un peu avec elle.

\- Et après ? Vous êtes rentrées ensemble ?

\- Non.

\- …

\- Le Lieutenant Brown est passée la prendre au restaurant, avoua Éléonore Chakwass..

\- Elles sont parties au club de MMA… soupira Root.

\- Ah... la boxe aurait été trop simple.

\- Docteur, elle était comment ?

\- Physiquement ou psychologiquement ?

\- Les deux.

\- Fatiguée. »

Root souffla de contrariété.

« Le Lieutenant Brown prendra soin d'elle, lui affirma Éléonore Chakwass avec conviction.

\- Elle a intérêt.

\- Je crois qu'elles ont un accord ensemble.

\- Oui, je sais. Élisa est son entraîneur, elle s'occupe d'elle et surtout Sameen lui obéit. Je vous assure qu'elle doit vraiment s'amuser pour accepter une telle contrainte.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle y aille pour s'amuser...

\- Sameen adore se battre... »

Chakwass lui lança un regard de reproche.

« D'accord, ça la détend, concéda Root.

\- Et ça vous énerve ?

\- Non, ce qui m'énerve, c'est que parfois elle oublie que tout le monde ne possède pas son assurance et qu'elle ne comprenne pas que les gens puissent avoir besoin d'être rassurés.

\- Vous vous inquiétez ?

\- Pas spécialement, mais j'aurais aimé la voir.

\- Vous la verrez demain...

\- Elle est capable de se lever à cinq heures pour se rendre au bloc si on a besoin d'elle.

\- On n'aura pas besoin d'elle demain... Il faut qu'elle se repose.

\- Bon, au moins une bonne nouvelle. Mmm... vous aussi, Docteur, vous avez besoin de repos.

\- Oui, j'avoue.

\- Sinon, merci pour tout, Docteur.

\- Je vous en prie. N'oubliez pas le rendez-vous, c'est important.

\- Je n'oublierai pas, bonne nuit, Docteur.

\- Bonne nuit. »

Onze heures. Il était trop tard pour contacter Gen... ou peut-être pas. Depuis combien de temps ne lui avait-elle donné aucune nouvelle ? Root commença à compter les jours. Elle l'avait appelée à... au Brésil. Quand et où ? Après être revenue du village Mebêngôkres. Ce qui faisait... Root s'énerva à compter les jours pendant le trajet qui la mena du cabinet du docteur Chakwass à sa chambre. En y pénétrant, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à savoir depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas parlé avec Genrika et elle marmonnait des chiffres, des lieux, des événements entre ses dents. Elle s'assit devant la table de sa chambre et ouvrit son ordinateur.

 

* * *

 

Root avait contacté Genrika exactement quinze jours auparavant. Shaw trente-cinq. Root avait appelé Genrika de Santarèm, le jour de la fête nationale des États-Unis, le 4 juillet, un lundi. Quant à Shaw, elle l'avait appelée dans l'avion qui l'emmenait au Brésil. Le 13 juin. Un lundi aussi. Genrika lui avait demandé des conseils pour son dossier de biologie et discuté brièvement avec elle à propos de «  _Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur_  » et «  _Des souris et des hommes_  ». Depuis, Shaw l'avait ignorée.

.

Genrika disputait une partie d'échec contre Khetareh. Alma dormait depuis longtemps, Lee regardait un film sur l'ordinateur de Genrika et Reese désœuvré après lui avoir demandé ce qu'il regardait était venu le rejoindre sur le canapé.

« On devrait peut-être demander aux filles de rapporter un projecteur, ce serait plus sympa qu'un ordinateur, suggéra Reese.

\- Houa ! Ouais, ce serait génial ! »

Lee se mit à genoux sur le canapé et lança par-dessus le dossier :

« Hé, Gen, la prochaine fois que tu as Root, lui lança Lee enthousiaste. Dis-lui de nous commander un vidéoprojecteur !

\- Tu ferais mieux de demander à ton père quand il t'appellera ou à Alma de passer commande auprès de sa mère, répondit aigrement Genrika. Eux au moins, ils appellent. »

Lee regagna prestement sa place.

« Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, chuchota-t-il à Reese.

\- Mouais, approuva celui-ci. »

Khetareh leva la tête de l'échiquier.

« Je les déteste, siffla Genrika entre ses dents. »

Le professeur ne releva pas son affirmation. Sameen se comportait exactement comme elle s'était toujours comportée, pensa-t-elle seulement. Elle ignorait les autres, leurs sentiments, murée dans son monde, incapable de la moindre empathie envers quiconque. Elle n'était peut-être pas le monstre que Khetareh avait cru qu'elle était devenue, l'universitaire avait compris qu'elle était victime d'une machination, mais elle ne pensait toujours pas qu'elle méritait l'amour et l'admiration que lui vouaient les trois enfants. Le garçon encore… Il en était plus ou moins amoureux. Si Sameen n'avait pas trop changé, elle était plutôt attirante et Khatareh comprenait qu'elle pût fasciner un adolescent. Alma l'apparentait à une héroïne mythique. Khetareh avait surtout compris, que Sameen n'avait pas traité différemment Alma d'une adulte parce que de toute façon, elle ne savait certainement pas voir la différence entre les uns et les autres et que Sameen avait bêtement impressionné la petite fille parce qu'elle laissait des asticots la soigner, parce qu'elle mangeait du piment, parce qu'elle avait la tête rasée, qu'elle portait un tatouage sur l'avant-bras, qu'elle avait été peinte par une femme Mebêngôkre, qu'elle avait trié de la nourriture pour l'enfant et Root. Traitement de faveur également partagé par une enfant de trois ans et une adulte. Parce qu'elle avait sauvé «  _tout le monde_  » et qu'elle avait été blessée. Et oh joie suprême ! La mère d'Alma aimait «  _Sam »_. Khatareh pouvait comprendre, Lee, Alma, mais Genrika ? La jeune fille aimait Sameen. Profondément.

Et elle souffrait de son indifférence. Elle en voulait maintenant aussi à l'autre femme. Root.

Genrika déplaça un cavalier. Khatareh analysa la manœuvre. Genrika était en colère et elle venait d'initier une attaque agressive, la partie allait virer au massacre si elle continuait sur sa lancée.

Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, une fenêtre apparut dans le coin droit à gauche. Un appel.

« Gen ! T'as un appel, lui cria Lee.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Euh, comment tu veux que je le sache ?

\- T'es trop débile, Lee, souffla Genrika. »

Elle quitta la terrasse, s'excusa auprès de Reese et de Lee et vérifia la provenance de l'appel. Root. Elle cliqua sur «  _refuser_  ».

« Je ferme le logiciel pour ne plus que ça vous dérange.

\- C'était qui ?

\- Root.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

\- Elle utilise toujours son propre identifiant.

\- Mais Shaw pourrait…

\- Shaw a le sien, répondit sèchement Genrika. Comme la mère d'Alma a le sien. Root et Shaw n'échangent jamais leur identifiant.

\- Tu ne veux pas…

\- J'ai pas envie de lui parler, le coupa Genrika. »

Reese donna discrètement un coup de coude à Lee pour qu'il n'insistât pas. Le garçon allait parler, mais il referma prestement la bouche. Genrika serra les mâchoires et repartit se jeter dans la bataille brutale qu'elle avait engagée sur l'échiquier. Khatereh gagna la partie, il ne restait plus à Genrika que son roi et deux pions miraculeusement épargnés par la rage destructrice de la jeune fille. Ses autres pièces avaient été victimes d'attaques suicidaires qui s'étaient heurtées au calme et au sang-froid implacable de l'universitaire.

 

* * *

 

Root se mordit le coin de la lèvre inférieure. Elle vérifia son logiciel par acquis de conscience. Genrika avait ignoré son appel, pire elle l'avait refusé. Root savait qu'elle aurait dû appeler la jeune fille plus tôt, mais elle avait craint de l'inquiéter plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Elle avait craint que son aspect physique ne la trahît. Après Chihuahua, elle avait été marquée physiquement. Il était difficile de faire mentir des traits creusés par la douleur et la fatigue.

« Aty ?

\- Root.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à préparer le départ de Maria ?

\- C'est une excellente idée, mais tu ne voudrais pas plutôt te reposer ?

\- J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

\- D'accord, ce serait bien que tu t'occupes déjà de sécuriser tout le matériel connecté de l'équipe. Je te ferai livrer de nouveaux téléphones pour tout le monde et des ordinateurs. Tu sais, s'ils ont gardé leur oreillette ?

\- Lionel et Élisa certainement, celles des Russes ont dû leur être retirées, mais je dois pouvoir les récupérer. Pour Sanders, je ne sais pas et j'ai dit à Maria de ne jamais quitter la sienne.

\- Elle a suivi ta consigne.

\- Vous êtes connectées ?

\- Oui. Pour les autres, je peux vous fournir de nouvelles oreillettes et détruire les données des anciennes.

\- C'est peut-être mieux.

\- Bon, occupe-toi des applications et des programmes à installer sur les téléphones et les ordinateurs, j'ai passé une commande, ils te seront livrés demain matin.

\- D'accord. Tu peux me donner les spécifications de chaque appareil, s'il te plaît ? »

 

* * *

 

Shaw debout au centre de sa chambre regardait son lit d'un air sombre. Elle se passa les doigts sur la pommette droite en grimaçant. En rentrant au Walter Reed, elle avait demandé à Brown si elle avait de l'alcool et lui avait proposé de prendre un verre ensemble. Brown l'avait regardée de travers et avant qu'elle n'eût ouvert la bouche, Shaw lui avait dit de laisser tomber et l'avait plantée sur le parking.

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas revu Root depuis qu'elle l'avait laissée au chalet, qu'elles n'avaient même pas échangé un mot. Shaw avait eu l'esprit occupé et Root n'avait pas cherché à la contacter. Athéna non plus ne s'était pas manifestée.

« Athéna ?

\- Sameen ?

\- …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sameen ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Fatiguée.

\- …

\- Vidée. »

Shaw s'installa doucement en seiza et commença des exercices respiratoires. Athéna n'intervint pas, plutôt heureuse que Shaw prît seule cette initiative. La jeune femme ne s'était accordé aucun repos depuis le matin. Cinq minutes après s'être occupée de Muller, le temps de dîner avec le docteur Chakwass. Des pauses pour se sustenter, pour apporter à son organisme l'énergie nécessaire pour continuer. Son esprit avait aussi un besoin urgent de repos.

Shaw continua ses exercices pendant dix-huit minutes et quarante-trois secondes, puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait sommeil, mais elle résista à l'envie de s'étaler sur son lit et ne plus en bouger jusqu'au lendemain matin. L'idée qu'elle était assez fatiguée pour bénéficier d'un sommeil dénué de cauchemars ne l'encouragea pas à se montrer… à ne pas faire preuve de ce qui pouvait passer pour de l'indifférence, mais qui chez Shaw correspondait seulement au respect qu'elle accordait à ses besoins, à son corps. Les autres la traitaient d'égoïste, elle, répondait seulement à une nécessitée. Mais pour Root, elle pouvait peut-être faire un effort. La lutte immobile qu'elle menait contre son aspiration première, inquiéta Athéna.

« Sameen, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non. Root dort ?

\- Non. »

Shaw se releva, se mâchonna l'intérieur des joues et se décida à aller voir Root.

.

 

Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, Root travaillait sur son ordinateur.

« Salut, Sam, l'accueillit Root sans détourner les yeux de son écran. J'ai presque fini. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Non. »

Shaw mourait de fatigue, si elle s'installait sur le lit de Root, elle s'endormirait. Elle passa d'un pied sur l'autre, la tête vide, incapable de prendre une décision. Partir ? Rester ? Rester. Mais où ?

Elle s'approcha de Root.

« Pousse-toi, grogna-t-elle. »

Elle poussa Root dans le dos. La jeune femme s'avança sur sa chaise, Shaw enjamba la chaise et s'installa derrière elle.

« Tu fais quoi ? s'informa Shaw.

\- Je prépare des programmes pour les installer sur les téléphones et les ordinateurs de l'équipe.

\- Tu peux laisser le mien à Alvarez.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais, il est ultra-sécurisé, elle a l'habitude de s'en servir et elle a déjà enregistré des documents dessus. Tu m'en donneras un autre ou tu me prêteras le tien.

\- Mmm, d'accord.

\- T'es sûre que tu n'en as pas pour longtemps ?

\- Il faut juste que je continue ça, je finirai le reste après.

\- Non, ne t'arrête pas pour moi, j'attendrai, marmonna Shaw. »

Elle bougea la tête et la cala confortablement contre son omoplate gauche. Deux minutes après Root la sentit s'alourdir et se relâcher contre elle. Elle finit de mettre au point son programme et se lança dans un autre aussitôt après. Elle aurait peut-être codé toute la nuit si Shaw n'avait pas commencé à s'agiter dans son dos. Elle bougeait la tête en marmonnant. Root regarda l'heure. Trois heures quarante-trois. Elle tapa une dernière ligne de code et s'étira le cou, sur le côté, devant et derrière.

« Sameen ? »

Shaw grommela dans son sommeil.

« Sam, insista Root »

Elle bougea des épaules pour réveiller Shaw. Les mains de Shaw quittèrent ses cuisses sur lesquelles elles reposaient pour venir enlacer Root et elle se serra contre elle.

« Sam... »

Shaw la serra de toutes ses forces et Root lâcha un cri étouffé. Elle se débattit doucement.

« Sam…

\- Hein… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ronchonna Shaw d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Tu m'étouffes. »

Shaw relâcha brusquement son étreinte, posa ses mains sur les épaules de Root et se leva. Root pivota sur sa chaise pour lui faire face.

« Sam ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

\- Quoi encore ? grogna Shaw. Root je suis naze... il est quelle heure ?

\- Tard.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ?

\- Tu es confortable.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

\- D'accord pas vraiment confortable, mais… agréable, sourit Root. C'était réciproque non ? »

Shaw émit un borborygme que Root ne sut pas vraiment interpréter. Son cri de surprise avait été provoqué par la tête de Shaw. Elle avait les yeux cernés par la fatigue, elle portait les griffures que lui avaient occasionnées les éclats de lauzes sur le toit du chalet et des hématomes importants qu'elle n'avait certainement pas récoltés en Virginie.

Root se leva et passa deux doigts légers sur sa pommette droite. Shaw recula la tête en grimaçant.

« Gagné ? demanda Root.

\- Le premier, le deuxième... »

\- Raconte.

\- Root... protesta Shaw.

\- S'il te plaît. »

 

* * *

 

Brown avait jeté la serviette lors du deuxième combat. Shaw avait gagné le premier parce qu'elle avait compensé sa fatigue physique en menant un combat très tactique. Brown lui avait conseillé de ne pas engager le deuxième combat, mais Shaw lui avait certifié qu'elle s'en tirerait. Elles s'étaient affrontées du regard, jusqu'à ce que Brown fût convaincue que Shaw suivrait ses recommandations sans protester et qu'elle ne montait pas sur le ring pour de mauvaises raisons.

« Vous allez le perdre, lui prédit-elle quand même.

\- Pff.

\- Pour l'honneur ou pour la castagne ? »

Shaw la regarda par en-dessous. Elle était engagée pour deux combats.

« Pour l'honneur.

\- Okay, allez-y, mais si c'est trop dur, j'arrête le combat. Le docteur Chakwass ne me passera pas un KO, elle connaît Beale et je ne veux pas avoir de problème avec elle.

\- Ça marche. »

Brown avait arrêté au troisième round. L'adversaire de Shaw était grand, mobile et lourd. Il n'avait pas le niveau de Shaw, mais ce soir-là, il la surpassait largement, Shaw manquait de vivacité pour briser les distances et il en profita. Il était vicieux. Il frappait à la poitrine et Brown vit plusieurs coups dans la confusion des corps à corps atteindre Shaw au pubis ou à l'entre-jambe. Brown protesta auprès de l'arbitre, mais ses demandes furent déboutées. Énervée, elle avait hésité à lâcher la bride qu'elle tenait courte sur le cou de Shaw. Elle s'était morigénée et avait restreint son désir de rabattre la fierté du sale type qu'affrontait Shaw. Si elle donnait carte-blanche à Shaw, celle-ci massacrerait son adversaire sans vergogne. Elle violerait les règles mises en place par le propriétaire du club, Stephenson, et elles ne pourraient plus revenir.

À la fin du premier round, Brown donna des consignes de prudence à son poulain et quelques conseils. Mais Shaw peinait trop, encaissait trop. Au début du troisième round, elle se prit un coup de coude sur la pommette qui la sonna à moitié. L'homme fonça sur elle et l'écrasa de tout son poids dans les cordes. Shaw lutta âprement et Brown vit une fois encore partir des coups illégaux ou à la limite de la légalité. Le jeune Lieutenant apostropha l'arbitre. Il lui fit un vague signe de la main. Shaw arriva à se dégager, l'homme recula et Shaw s'accrocha un instant aux cordes avant de venir lentement se replacer face à son adversaire. Elle avait le visage marqué, des hématomes sur le torse et au niveau de la ceinture de son short. Brown prit sa décision. Elle jeta la serviette et demanda un TKO. L'homme jubila. La salle explosa de cris contradictoires. Des spectateurs célébraient la victoire de leur champion, d'autres lançaient des imprécations contre Shaw déçus par l'arrêt du combat. Deux, trois voix s'élevèrent, accusant le juge de tricherie.

« Tu ne fais pas le poids, pétasse, cracha méprisant son adversaire à Shaw. »

Brown vit Shaw prendre son élan, un mouvement presque imperceptible, mais pas pour elle, pas non plus pour quelques spectateurs qui se mirent à l'encourager.

« Sam, stop ! hurla Brown. »

Shaw tourna son regard vers elle, puis vers le type qu'elle rêvait d'éclater et enfin, une nouvelle fois vers Brown. Elle se redressa, cracha aux pieds de son adversaire et lui tourna le dos. Le gars l'agonit d'injures, Shaw l'ignora. Brown monta prestement sur le ring et s'avança vers l'adversaire de Shaw, l'air menaçant. Autour d'elle, la salle hurlait, elle entendit même des cris engageant le vainqueur à lui faire sa fête.

« Retenez votre dogue, fit-elle à l'entraîneur du type. S'il attaque, les règles ne s'appliquent plus. »

L'entraîneur prit la menace au sérieux et rappela son poulain. Brown tourna les talons et rejoignit Shaw en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Ce type n'était pas honnête, elle se méfiait. Elle entraîna Shaw aux vestiaires, un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Stephenson se retrouva soudain à leurs côtés avec deux de ses boxeurs et ils les aidèrent à traverser la salle sans encombre. À la porte du vestiaire, Brown prit vivement Stephenson à partie.

« Cet arbitre est un pourri ! Si vous voulez nous revoir, je ne le veux plus sur le ring ! Ou je lui casse la gueule moi-même.

\- Brown... l'appela Shaw dans l'espoir de la calmer.

\- Merde, Sam, il a donné des coups irréguliers, protesta Brown. Si vous permettez ça, Stephenson, je veux bien, mais que ça soit clair dès le début. Je n'engage pas Sam, si elle seule doit suivre les règles. Vous voulez une tueuse, je vous la donne, mais si elle suit les règles, ses adversaires aussi.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Stephenson.

\- Je n'ai pas apprécié, Stephenson, fit Brown en pointant un index menaçant dans sa direction.

\- Laissez tomber, Brown, lui conseilla Shaw.

\- Tu es sous ma responsabilité, Sam, répliqua sèchement Brown. Tu fermes ta gueule ! »

Shaw, saisie par le tutoiement et la violence de la réplique, se tint coite.

« Je virerai l'arbitre, promit Stephenson. Revenez quand vous voulez. »

Brown sourit narquoise et triomphante. Shaw rapportait des petites fortunes à Stephenson et le jeune Lieutenant le savait très bien. Elle touchait assez d'argent à chaque victoire pour savoir que les parieurs misaient d'importantes sommes quand ils apprenaient que Shaw était engagée pour la soirée. Les mises étaient surtout importantes lors du premier combat. Mais il devait y avoir des paris sur d'autres critères que la victoire, car même quand Shaw avait perdu la semaine précédente, Brown avait ramassé de l'argent. Elle poussa Shaw dans les vestiaires.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire, Brown, dit doucement Shaw quand la porte se referma.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une débutante, répliqua Brown encore en colère. Allez prendre une douche. Et ne vous rhabillez pas ensuite, je veux vous examiner. Ce type vous a frappé l'entre-jambes plusieurs fois.

\- Ouais, ben, je survivrai.

\- Vous survivez toujours, mais c'est mieux si vous pouvez marcher autrement que les jambes écartées. De toute façon, il faut que je vous soigne, il vous a marquée à la poitrine et au visage. »

Shaw avait obtempéré, elle discutait rarement les décisions ou les ordres de Brown quand elles se trouvaient toutes les deux au club. Brown avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin ce soir, mais Shaw oublia. Dans les vestiaires après chaque combat, le jeune Lieutenant s'occupait d'elle avec attention et elle ne négligeait jamais de demander son avis à Shaw quand elle n'était pas sûre d'un soin particulier. Elle ne dérogea pas à cette habitude ce soir-là. Shaw l'envoya juste rudement bouler quand Brown commit l'erreur de se plaindre en ronchonnant de la pilosité de Shaw et osa lui suggérer de s'épiler ou de se raser pour la prochaine fois.

« Vous me parlez encore d'un rasoir, Brown et je vous fais avaler vos dents, gronda Shaw. »

Brown se redressa livide. Elle n'était plus l'entraîneur.

« Excusez-moi, mon Capitaine.

\- Finissez, abrutie, bougonna Shaw gentiment. J'ai envie d'aller me coucher, pas de rester encore deux heures allongée les jambes écartées, dans un vestiaire qui pue la sueur. Je suis crevée, Brown.

\- Oui, mon...

\- Sam, la coupa Shaw en grimaçant un sourire.

\- Sam, répéta Brown rassérénée. »

 

* * *

 

« Tu me rappelleras de faire un câlin à Élisa.

\- Ouais, ça me reposera.

\- Sam ! s'offusqua Root.

\- De toute façon, je ne suis pas opérationnelle ce soir...

\- Tu as besoin d'être opérationnelle pour ça ? Tu considères que c'est une mission avec un objectif à atteindre ?

\- Root... protesta Shaw.

\- Sam, reprit Root sérieusement. Tu es venue me voir pour quoi ?

\- Pour parler.

\- Il est trois heures et demie...

\- Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, décida Shaw. On parlera demain.

\- Non reste, la retint Root. Tu peux dormir ici.

\- On est trop serrées.

\- Attends-moi, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, je te raccompagnerai après.

\- Tu ne penses à rien quand tu codes, lui reprocha Shaw. Tu finiras un jour par te pisser dessus. »

Root rit de sa remarque et disparut en courant aux toilettes. Quand elle revint Shaw s'était rendormie. Elle était pliée en chien de fusil et occupait la totalité de la largeur du lit. Elle avait dû s'asseoir, puis s'allonger en attendant Root. Elle avait succombé à la fatigue accumulée tout au long de la journée, comme un peu plus tôt quand elle s'était endormie dans le dos de Root dans une position pourtant bien plus inconfortable.

Root repartit dans la salle de bain, prit une douche et s'habilla pour la nuit. En revenant, elle observa Shaw et se souvint que celle-ci n'avait pas souhaité rester dormir avec elle parce qu'elle reprochait au lit d'être trop étroit. Root regrettait souvent que Shaw se montrât si souvent avide d'espace. Root aimait l'avoir contre elle, que ce soit la nuit ou le jour, peu lui importait. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être constamment collée à elle, mais elle aimait partager son intimité quand elles se trouvaient seules toutes les deux. Shaw ne repoussait pas toujours cette idée, loin de là, mais elle réagissait parfois brutalement quand on envahissait son espace personnel à un moment où elle ne le supportait pas, sa réaction était épidermique et incontrôlable.

Root ne s'imposerait pas ce soir, elle se rassit devant son ordinateur et le relança. Elle n'avait pas envie de quitter Shaw, tant pis pour la nuit, elle dormirait demain dans la journée.

Shaw se réveilla en sueur au milieu d'un cauchemar, les poings crispés sur les draps, les yeux ouverts, les pupilles dilatées.

« Hé, Sam... »

Root se tenait assise sur le bord du lit. Shaw tourna la tête, la peur dansait dans ses yeux. Root tendit la main prudemment et ses doigts lui effleurèrent le front.

« Root… ? »

Ses yeux parcoururent la chambre, elle reconnut celle de Root, aperçut son ordinateur ouvert sur la table.

« Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Mmm… »

Shaw ferma les paupières, tentant de s'éclaircir les idées et de chasser le malaise qui l'oppressait. Elle ouvrit ses poings douloureux d'avoir tant serré les draps et leva une main qui se referma sur le tee-shirt de nuit de Root. Elle tira.

« Reste avec moi, murmura Shaw. »

Root s'allongea sur le flan sans se coller à Shaw, mais celle-ci la tira par l'épaule et enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine.

« Tu es trempée, Sameen. »

Shaw se releva, déboutonna deux boutons de sa chemise, la passa par-dessus sa tête et la lança sur le sol. Sa brassière suivit le même chemin. Elle retira ses chaussures en tirant sur les talons avec ses pieds, fit pareil avec ses chaussettes et se réinstalla contre Root.

« Je peux garder mon pantalon ? J'ai la flemme de l'enlever.

\- Fais comme tu veux. »

Shaw s'accrocha à elle. Root la sentait tendue et des frissons venaient secouer son corps par intermittence. Root passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules et ses doigts vinrent doucement lui caresser la nuque. Le mouvement de ses doigts ralentit très vite et sa main tomba inerte après quelques soubresauts quand Root essaya de lutter contre le sommeil et de ne pas abandonner Shaw. Mais Shaw se sentait en sécurité, même si des lambeaux de peur subsistaient dans les recoins de son esprit. Elle serra Root contre elle en se frottant le front sur sa clavicule. Root gémit et Shaw relâcha son étreinte.

Une question idiote vint soudain la tourmenter. Pourquoi avait-elle tiré Root contre elle, pourquoi l'avait-elle invitée à se coucher avec elle, pourquoi se sentait-elle si bien entre ses bras, pourquoi avait-elle envie de dormir enveloppée de son odeur, lovée au creux de l'affection et de la tendresse que Root éprouvait pour elle ? Parce qu'elle en avait besoin ? Mais besoin pour quoi ? Pour la protéger et la rassurer ou pour une autre raison ? Shaw savait qu'elle aimait Root, mais pourquoi ? Par intérêt ? Elle aimait partager avec elle, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle partageait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de partager là, en ce moment, accrochée à elle comme à un radeau ? Est-ce qu'elle avait encore quelque chose à partager ? Elle ne savait pas, elle n'en était surtout plus très sûre. L'amour rendait Root vulnérable et imprudente, prête à tout sacrifier, à tout donner, au détriment de sa vie et de son bonheur. Shaw était incapable de répondre à ça, elle ne savait même pas ce qui la liait à Root. Elle réalisa qu'elle l'utilisait et que peut-être c'était la seule raison qui l'attachait à Root. Elle avait besoin d'elle égoïstement et quand elle aurait vaincu ses peurs et ses cauchemars, plus rien ne la retiendrait auprès d'elle. Elle dépendait de Root et elle lui mentait. Shaw sentit ses larmes couler. Elle ne valait rien. Plus rien.

 

* * *

 

Le lendemain après-midi, tout se mit définitivement en place. Matveïtch, Alioukine et Muller se retrouvaient sur la touche. Maria venait de perdre deux gardes du corps et un ange-gardien. Shaw alla voir Anna Borissnova et Borkoof. La jeune femme n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, mais elle s'en sortirait. Shaw parla aux deux Russes très sérieusement et ils l'écoutèrent avec attention. Elle les briffa sur Maria et engagea Borkoof à surveiller Anna Borissnova.

« Maria Alvarez est une priorité, donc votre santé est une priorité.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, Madame, lui assurèrent les deux Russes. »

.

 

Root et Shaw organisèrent ensuite une réunion dans le bureau d'Élisa Brown. Elles y convoquèrent le jeune Lieutenant, Fusco, Sanders et Alvarez. Fusco avait longuement parlé avec sa jeune collègue et si elle n'avait pas tout compris, il avait regagné sa confiance et la jeune femme avait retrouvé la détermination qui l'avait motivée à répondre à l'appel de Matveïtch, à vouloir conclure l'affaire du Chirurgien avec Fusco.

« Bon, et bien, nous allons bientôt mettre en œuvre ce qui nous a tous rassemblés à Charleston commença Root. Après-demain, le chirurgien sera officiellement arrêté. Deux lieutenants de police d'Anchorage se présenteront en compagnie de deux agents du FBI au bureau fédéral. Le Chirurgien rejoindra une cellule et vous Maria vous serez entendue comme témoin principal dans une vraie salle d'interrogatoire. »

La jeune Mexicaine pâlit un peu.

« Lionel et Élisabeth ne resteront pas avec vous, mais vous ne serez jamais séparée une seconde d'au moins l'un de vos gardes du corps. Élisa est officiellement chargée de l'affaire sous le nom de l'agent Eckart. Personne ne pourra la dessaisir de l'affaire, ni passer outre ses ordres.

\- Ouais, c'est bien beau, Crunchy, observa Fusco. Mais les agents du FBI n'opèrent jamais seuls. Si j'ai bien compris, tu ne vas pas nous suivre ?

\- Non, j'ai peur que Samaritain ne m'identifie et qu'il ne résiste pas au plaisir de m'affronter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il ne va pas nous sauter dessus même si tu n'es pas là ?

\- Au moment où vous quitterez le Walter Reed, la presse mondiale aura bénéficié de fuites quant à l'arrestation du Chirurgien, et pas seulement là-dessus, mais aussi sur le lien que les journalistes soupçonnaient déjà entre la présence de mercenaires au Brésil et à Chihuahua et celle de Maria. Maria n'est pas un obscur petit témoin, c'est une personnalité, activement recherchée qui plus est, par les autorités mexicaines, américaines et brésiliennes. Vous témoignerez toi et Élisabeth. Parlerez de l'attaque du chalet dirigée contre elle. Élisa affirmera que l'intervention de la CIA pour sauver Maria Alvarez avait été demandée par sa supérieure et la CIA confirmera.

\- Et elle est partie où l'agent Philby ? demanda Fusco.

\- Ses immenses talents la requièrent ailleurs… déclara Root avec un sourire suffisant. »

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel et Alvarez se fendit d'un petit sourire en remarquant sa réaction.

« Alors qui va faire équipe avec euh… l'agent Eckart ?

\- L'agent Vinge, annonça Root d'un air triomphant.

\- Vinge ?

\- Oui.

\- Pff, souffla Lionel qui réalisait que Root s'amusait à ses dépens. »

Il se tourna vers Shaw.

« Wolvy, tu ne veux pas demander à ta copine d'arrêter de se foutre de ma gueule ? Qui avez-vous recruté ?

\- À ton avis ? répliqua Shaw d'un air entendu.

\- Reese ? »

Shaw grimaça un acquiescement.

« Et les enfants ?! s'inquiéta Fusco, passant sous silence la présence de l'universitaire.

\- J'ai un diplôme de nounou et d'excellentes références Lionel, lui rappela Root. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, partagé entre le doute et l'ébahissement.

« Nounou, spécialiste de l'enfance, diplômée du Norland College à Bath.

\- Ils savaient que tu avais été internée avant de te donner ton diplôme ?

\- Lionel, tu n'es pas gentil, et puis je ne serai pas seule…

\- Ah ah… s'esclaffa-t-il. Toi et Wolvy ! Madame la Juge, vous n'allez pas cautionner cela ? Laisser votre adorable fille avec ses deux... »

Maria ne savait pas trop si le policier plaisantait ou pas et jetait alternativement des regards aux deux jeunes femmes. Root souriait l'air joyeux, contente d'elle-même. Shaw semblait prête à sauter à la gorge de son ami. Il l'appelait Wolvy et Maria trouva que le surnom lui allait comme un gant.

« Je leur fais confiance… finit-elle pas déclarer.

\- Pour protéger Alma ? Ah, c'est sûr, qu'il n'y a pas mieux… Tu sais quoi, Sameen ? On devrait te décorer de  _L'ordre du Sauveur_  et t'attribuer le grade de grand commandeur.

\- Ça n'existe pas.

\- C'est un tort, on devrait la créer pour toi. Tu la mérites, conclut Lionel sans pouvoir se défendre d'être ému.

\- Lionel, si tu bouges de ton siège, je te cogne, le prévint Shaw qui soupçonna Fusco de vouloir, submergé par l'émotion, venir tout à coup la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je laisse les gamins se charger de te faire des câlins, Sameen.

\- N'importe quoi… se renfrogna Shaw.

\- Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu assistais à leurs conversations quand ils parlent de toi, lui déclara Fusco.

\- Si nous redevenions un peu sérieux les enfants, intervint Root qui voyait le malaise affleurer chez Shaw. »

Root dressa un portrait élogieux de Reese à Brown, Sanders et Alvarez.

« Il vous secondera avec efficacité et discrétion, Élisa. C'est un ancien agent des Forces Spéciales et il a travaillé pour la CIA, vous vous entendrez bien. Il arrivera demain soir.

\- Et les enfants ? s'inquiéta Fusco. Vous partez aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, après demain matin.

\- Mais…

\- Arrête de les prendre pour des crétins, Lionel, le coupa Shaw irritée. Lee va avoir seize ans, Gen en a presque treize et Alma, trois. Ton fils est peut-être un peu débile, mais Gen sait très bien se débrouiller seule et Alma n'a rien d'une abrutie.

\- Tu connais leur date d'anniversaire ?! s'écria Fusco incrédule.

\- On s'en fout, grogna Shaw. En tout cas, ils peuvent rester une journée tous seuls. Athéna veillera sur eux, Gen la connaît et je suis sûre que Reese les briefera et qu'ils l'écouteront… de toute façon, ils ont intérêt.

\- Sinon quoi ? Maman Sameen va se fâcher ? plaisanta Fusco.

\- Ta gueule ! »

Shaw se leva.

« Bon, tout est okay, vous n'avez pas de questions ? Je peux partir ?

\- Oui, oui, confirma Root. Vas-y, Sam. »

Shaw grogna et s'éclipsa. Maria se leva, s'excusa et lui courut après. Elle la rattrapa dans le couloir.

« Sameen ?

\- Mmm.

\- J'ai discuté avec Alma hier soir…

\- Ouais et alors ?

\- Elle m'a dit que vous deviez rapporter un vidéoprojecteur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous savez un vidéoprojecteur à brancher sur un ordinateur, expliqua Alvarez.

\- Alvarez, je sais ce que c'est un vidéoprojecteur.

\- En fait, je n'ai pas compris grand-chose, parce que Alma ne se souvenait pas du terme exact, mais elle m'a parlé de films à regarder comme au cinéma, elle a appelé Gen à son aide, mais c'est le jeune garçon qui est venu. Il m'a dit que si vous ou Root rentriez avant son père que ce serait sympa de rapporter de quoi regarder des films ailleurs que sur un ordinateur.

\- Mouais, okay.

\- Alma vous salue, Sameen.

\- Mmm, grogna Shaw.

\- Vous êtes fâchées vous et Gen ? »

Shaw la regarda sans trop comprendre pourquoi Alvarez lui posait une telle question. Une question idiote en fait.

« Non, pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

\- J'ai trouvé bizarre qu'Alma me demande de vous transmettre le message. Vous ne lui avez pas parlé depuis combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Les enfants aiment savoir qu'on pense à eux, Sameen. Ils ont besoin de savoir qu'on les aime.

\- Je ne les ai pas oubliés, se défendit Shaw.

\- Ils ont besoin qu'on leur montre qu'on les aime, pas seulement de le savoir. Il n'y a pas que les enfants d'ailleurs. »

Shaw s'assombrit, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi c'était nécessaire et elle avait la désagréable impression qu'Alvarez lui donnait une leçon. Alvarez esquiva la réprimande qu'elle voyait venir.

« Je vous laisse, j'ai à faire. »

Elle tourna rapidement les talons sans laisser à Shaw l'occasion de répondre.

.

 

Dans le bureau de Brown, Fusco demanda à Root s'il pouvait lui parler en privée.

« Oui, bien sûr, Lionel.

\- Je peux vous laisser mon bureau si vous voulez, proposa Brown. Je dois aller faire le point avec mes hommes et je ne reviendrai pas avant le dîner.

\- Merci, Élisa.

\- Je vous en prie

\- Élisa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Vous sortez avec Sameen ce soir ?

\- Non, elle a besoin d'une pause. Demain peut-être, si elle en a envie, ce sera le dernier soir.

\- Je vous dois un câlin… »

Brown se figea et Root se mit à rire.

« Pour hier soir, l'éclaira-t-elle. Sameen m'a raconté.

\- J'aurais dû lui casser la gueule, siffla Brown.

\- À l'arbitre ou au boxeur ?

\- Aux deux.

\- Pourquoi vous ne montez pas sur le ring ?

\- Il n'y pas d'enjeu.

\- Et quel était l'enjeu contre les hommes de Cheikh Khalil ?

\- L'honneur de l'uniforme, soutenir Shaw. »

Root leva un sourcil dubitatif.

« L'impressionner, avoua Brown en rougissant. Je voulais qu'elle soit fière de nous avoir, moi et Muller, sous ses ordres.

\- Toutes des tarées, souffla Lionel.

\- Euh… je… balbutia Brown.

\- Ne faites pas attention à Lionel, Élisa, il adore mettre les gens en boîte.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, déclara Fusco goguenard. Pardon. »

Brown marmonna un «  _de rien_  », attrapa un porte-bloc dans un tiroir de son bureau, vérifia qu'elle avait un stylo et prit congé comme si elle prenait la fuite sous le regard amusé de Root.

« Encore une admiratrice de Cap-Doc, je devrais rajouter Love à son nom… dit-il pensivement. Cap-Doc-Love, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Root lui sourit l'air amusée.

« Alors, Lionel ? Tu voulais parler de quoi ?

\- Root… Tu as parlé à Sameen ? »

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres et souffla.

« Non.

\- Gen est fâchée, enfin pas vraiment fâchée, mais…

\- Elle a refusé mon appel hier, avoua Root.

\- Vous avez poussé le bouchon un peu loin avec elle. Cette gamine vous adore, elle aime profondément Shaw et...

\- Je l'avais appelé avant Chihuahua, Lionel… après…

\- Tu es tombée entre ses mains, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment ? »

Root lui raconta dans les grandes lignes sans donner de détails.

« Combien de temps ?

\- C'est sans importance.

\- Plus longtemps que Maria Alvarez ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est Sameen qui t'a retrouvée ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle était fâchée ?

\- Oui.

\- Et toi, ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Sa mère est bizarre, Root, reprit Fusco qui avait compris que Root ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet du Chirurgien. Pas bizarre, mais… Comment Sameen n'a jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait être en danger ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être considère-t-elle qu'elle est morte.

\- C'est sa mère !

\- J'ai haï la mienne pendant des années. »

Fusco resta silencieux, frappé par la déclaration, ou plutôt par la constatation énoncée par Root d'une voix égale, sans trace d'émotion.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'exfiltrer avant que vous ne rentriez ?

\- Athéna m'a dit que ce n'était pas possible.

\- Tu veux rire, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible pour elle ?

\- Khatareh Deghati aime passionnément son travail, elle voudra réintégrer son poste à l'université. On lui posera des questions, une enquête est toujours en cours. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va raconter ?

\- On aurait pu s'arranger avec elle, suggéra Lionel. Lui expliquer que sa vie était en danger et la persuader de refaire sa vie ailleurs.

\- Elle vous aurait écoutés ?

\- Elle est bien restée avec nous, fit Fusco en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est une chose de prendre un peu de vacances forcées et une autre de refaire sa vie sous une nouvelle identité. Et puis… c'est peut-être le moment pour la mère et la fille de mettre leurs différends à plat.

\- Leurs différends, Root ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'a pu te raconter Wolvy, mais je peux te dire que sa mère a une bien piètre opinion d'elle. Tout ce qu'on a pu lui dire n'a pas réussi à lui faire reconnaître ce que Sameen est vraiment... une fille bien. On a seulement réussi à la convaincre que Sameen n'était pas le Chirurgien... Parce qu'en arrivant au Lac de la Prune, elle croyait dur comme fer à sa culpabilité. Tu peux imaginer ça ? Le gouffre qui doit exister entre elles deux pour que Khatareh soit persuadée que Sameen puisse avoir été ce monstre ? Je sais que tu es un génie Root, que tu étais une psychanalyste reconnue et appréciée, je sais que tu aimes Sameen et qu'elle t'écoute, mais là… Tu vas devoir déployer tous tes talents de médiatrice et user de toute l'influence que tu peux avoir sur Sameen pour empêcher une catastrophe humanitaire. Sans rire, je ne prendrais pas le risque de les mettre l'une en présence de l'autre.

\- Il le faudra pourtant bien. Et puis, ça peut être bénéfique pour Sameen.

\- De se prendre la tête avec sa mère ?

\- De comprendre et de pardonner. De trouver la paix. Si ça marche, ça l'aidera à se reconstruire.

\- Elle va comment ?

\- Ça dépend, répondit honnêtement Root.

\- Tu sais quoi, Crunchy ? T'es une sacrée nana. Sameen a de la chance d'être tombée sur toi.

\- Jaloux, Lionel ? plaisanta Root.

\- Non, heureux, répondit Fusco sincère.

\- Merci.

\- Tu pourras veiller à ce que Lee ne passe pas ses nuits à jouer ou à regarder des films ?

\- Tu me fais confiance maintenant ?

\- Ouaip, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... Et puis, je sais que tu lui enverras Shaw s'il rechigne à t'écouter… Et là… il filera comme un agneau. ».

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

 **L'anecdote racontée par le Docteur Chakwass à Shaw**  dans laquelle une jeune adolescente lui demande s'il est normal du tuer une jeune fille lorsqu'elle a été victime d'un viol est une anecdote réelle. La jeune adolescente âgée de 15 ans en 1997, était de nationalité libanaise et originaire du village de Zabboud, dans la Béqua nord.

Mais cette idée que le viol est une atteinte à l'honneur de la famille et que la victime du viol est la coupable à punir existe ailleurs qu'au Liban. Elle existe entre autre dans tout les pays où se pratique le crime d'honneur. Une fille violée est une tâche indélébile qui se s'effacera que par le sang versé. Être violée, commettre un adultère, ou être soupçonnée de commettre un adultère (c'est pareil... d'où la terreur qu'ont les étudiantes au Kurdistan de perdre leur téléphone), aimer librement ou même se marier sans le consentement des parents, est considéré comme une grave atteinte à l'honneur de la famille. La punition est sans appel. La sentence est toujours la même : la mort.

Sources :

\- Ministère de la justice canadien : _[Enquête préliminaire sur les crimes dits « d'honneur » au Canada](http://www.justice.gc.ca/fra/pr-rp/jp-cj/vf-fv/ch-hk/p1.html)_ , 30 décembre 2016

-  _Site belge d'Amnesty international_  : [espace-enseignants/enseignement-secondaire/Dossier-Papiers-Libres-2004-Les/article/4-6-les-crimes-d-honneur](https://www.amnesty.be/je-veux-agir/agir-localement/agir-a-l-ecole/l-espace-enseignants/enseignement-secondaire/Dossier-Papiers-Libres-2004-Les/article/4-6-les-crimes-d-honneur)

 

* * *

 

 **TKO**  : KO technique ou ce qu'on appelle en français «  _jeter l'éponge_  » quand c'est l'équipe du combattant qui demande l'arrêt du combat par abandon. Celui-ci est demandé quand les blessures sont trop importantes et que l'arbitre ou l'équipe du combattant considèrent que le combattant ne possède plus les capacités physiques pour continuer jusqu'à la fin du troisième round (en général un combat de MMA dans les règles, se déroule en trois rounds de cinq minutes, coupés par des pauses de cinq minutes).

Sources :

[site du CMMMA](http://cnmma.fr)

 

* * *

 

 **Norland Collège**   **à Bath**  : Prestigieuse école de « _nanny_  » fondée en 1892 à Londres aujourd'hui installée à Bath.


	40. Soirée festive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **TaTchou**  pour trouver le temps malgré tout._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Muller n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais il savourait son bonheur sans restriction. Pas du cadeau qu'on venait de lui offrir, une photo dédicacée de la main de Georges Saint-Pierre dont la glace du cadre était brisée et l'encadrement fendu.

« Ouais, désolée, Chef, s'excusa Shaw avec une grimace. Élisa l'a malencontreusement brisé quand elle l'a balancé sur le coin de la tronche d'un gros bras de Stephenson.

\- D'un gros gras, mon Capitaine, rectifia Brown hilare. D'un gros gras plutôt que d'un gros bras.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, approuva Shaw. Il n'avait pas apprécié qu'on entre dans le bureau de son patron et qu'on lui pique cette photo pour vous.

\- En même temps vous avez tout cassé, mon Capitaine, observa Brown.

\- J'étais énervée.

\- Mais euh… balbutia Muller.

\- Vous auriez adoré, Chef, déclara Brown. C'était mieux que quand les marins tombent sur l'infanterie et qu'ils sont tous ivres. »

Muller pensa que les deux officiers ne semblaient pas plus sobres que des marins en permission après de longs mois de navigation, pourtant, elles ne sentaient pas l'alcool, ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'elles avaient l'air complètement allumé.

Il savourait son bonheur, parce qu'elles étaient venues pour lui et qu'elles n'étaient pas venues seules. Autour de son lit se tenaient non seulement Shaw et Brown, mais aussi, Root, Maria Alvarez, les deux Lieutenants de police et même deux des Russes. La jeune femme et le géant. De l'équipe qui avait combattu au chalet côte à côte ne manquaient que les deux autres Russes et Tucker.

Shaw était arrivée la première, elle l'avait réveillé, puis l'avait ausculté. Il savait que c'était elle qui l'avait opéré et n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal à sa visite.

« Vous vous sentez comment, Muller ?

\- Ça va, mon Capitaine.

\- Vous vous sentez partant pour une petite soirée ? demanda Shaw d'un ton neutre.

\- Une petite soirée ?

\- On se sépare demain, expliqua Shaw. Et ce soir, Chef grâce à vous… Brown vous a rapporté un cadeau. »

Un petit sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Shaw et une lueur d'excitation brilla dans ses yeux. Muller la regarda curieusement. Elle avait seulement allumé une petite lampe de chevet et il n'arrivait pas à vraiment distinguer ses traits.

« Un cadeau ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour vous remercier, répliqua Shaw sans plus d'explication.

\- Ah... de quoi, mon Capitaine ?

\- Root voulait que vous soyez avec nous. Moi aussi… Brown aussi, continua Shaw plus fébrilement. On va faire ça dans votre chambre. Si vous vous sentez fatigué, vous me faites signe et on dégagera chez Brown, d'accord ?

\- Euh, oui, comme vous voulez, mon Capitaine, acquiesça Muller un peu surpris par l'humeur inhabituelle et légèrement survoltée de Shaw. »

Cinq minutes après, ils avaient tous débarqué dans sa chambre avec des cartons et des canettes de Coca, de bière et d'eau gazeuse, et leur cadeau. Muller avait à ce moment-là remarqué l'aspect échevelé de Brown, de Shaw et de Root. Leur aspect échevelé, leurs visages marqués par des coups et leur air hautement satisfait.

Il n'avait pas été le seul surpris par cette invitation tardive et la tête de celle qui l'avait proposé.

.

 

Anna Borissnova et Borkoof avait été tirés de leur chambre par Root, Fusco et Sanders par Shaw et Maria Alvarez par Brown. Les deux Russes n'avaient formulé aucun commentaire quand Root leur avait demandé de la suivre. Le sommeil fuyait Anna Borissnova et ils jouaient aux échecs.

« Anna, Alexeï, vous me suivez... Maintenant ! »

Les deux Russes s'étaient regardés et ils avaient abandonné leur partie. Ils ne demandèrent pas à Root où elle voulait les conduire, ni la raison qui pouvait nécessiter qu'elle vînt en pleine nuit leur demander de la suivre, ni pourquoi sa chemise était froissée et déchirée, ses cheveux ébouriffée et ses joues rouges d'excitation. Pourquoi elle avait l'air de s'être battue.

.

 

Fusco lisait dans son lit et l'arrivée inattendue de Shaw le fit bondir de surprise. Shaw avait ouvert sans frapper et s'était introduite comme un ouragan dans sa chambre.

« Wolvy ! Il n'y a rien à manger, lui cria-t-il. Sors de ma chambre !

\- Lionel, sors de ton lit, on va chercher ta coéquipière.

\- Tu lui veux quoi ? »

Il remarqua soudain son visage.

« Shaw ! Tu t'es battue ? Avec qui ?

\- On a gagné, Lionel, s'exclama Shaw d'un air triomphant. On leur a mis une raclée, on veut fêter ça avec vous.

\- Mais t'es dinguo, Maybelline ! Il est une heure du matin. Et… tu as mis une raclée à qui et avec qui ? Avec Crunchy ? demanda Fusco même s'il voyait mal Root participer à une bagarre.

\- Non, avec Brown au départ, ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre nous.

\- Avec Wonder Woman ?

\- Wonder Woman ? répéta Shaw en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tout le monde devient taré avec toi, je reste dans mon lit ! se renfrogna-t-il en se replongeant ostensiblement dans la lecture de son livre.

\- Lionel… se calma soudain Shaw. Viens, s'il te plaît. Demain, vous partez à Washington, Root et moi rentrons au Lac de la Prune… On est passées prendre à manger et à boire et je t'ai acheté ta bière préférée.

\- De la  _Snake Dog_  ?

\- Ouais. »

Shaw le regardait en se mâchouillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait une tête de voyou, de bagarreuse plutôt, un air sauvage. Mais pas seulement. Son regard et son expression montraient qu'elle espérait sincèrement que Fusco l'accompagnât. Elle crispait et décrispait inconsciemment ses poings. Shaw l'invitait à une soirée, elle le suppliait d'accepter, elle se fendait d'une explication et mieux elle demandait poliment. Dingue. Il n'allait certainement pas rater cela.

\- Okay, Sameen, je viens."

Shaw s'illumina et Fusco se retint sur le trajet qui les menèrent à la chambre de Sanders de lui passer un bras en travers les épaules.

Sanders relisait ses notes et se laissa convaincre par Fusco de les suivre.

.

 

Maria Alvarez dormait. Brown s'introduisit dans sa chambre sans bruit. Elle laissa la porte ouverte pour bénéficier de la lumière du couloir. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit de la jeune Mexicaine et resta un moment à tergiverser.

Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la jeune femme et elle se sentait un peu gênée de s'être introduite dans sa chambre en pleine nuit et de la réveiller pour lui proposer de participer à une soirée. Et puis, elle se rappela qu'elles avaient combattu ensemble, tellement collées que si Brown n'avait pas été équipée d'un FNH F2000, elle aurait assommé Alvarez avec l'éjection de ses étuis. Qu'elle allait partager la vie de la jeune juge pendant plusieurs semaines, que Shaw la lui avait confiée, que Shaw aimait la jeune Mexicaine, que Root aussi, que la jeune femme allait bientôt plonger dans l'enfer. Qu'elle y plongerait en toute connaissance de cause, mais qu'elle n'avait pas reculé devant l'épreuve, qu'elle était prête à l'affronter par conviction et que la jeune Mexicaine contribuerait à mettre à bas ceux contre qui Brown se battait aussi, ceux qui l'avaient torturée, qui avaient tordu son âme. Alvarez avait souffert elle aussi, mais elle n'avait pas flanché. Brown, pour toutes ses raisons, et aussi parce qu'elle trouvait injuste de laisser la jeune juge à l'écart, qu'elle avait aussi envie de partager cette soirée avec elle, laissa de côté sa gêne.

Elle secoua doucement la jeune femme endormie par l'épaule en l'appelant par son prénom. Maria gémit, grogna, puis se réveilla. En hurlant en espagnol. Brown se recula vivement, se fit reconnaître et prononça des paroles apaisantes en espagnol.

« Élisa ? s'étonna Maria dans un souffle, le cœur battant la chamade. Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ? Il est quelle heure, il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Non, non, tout va bien.

\- C'est un exercice ? demanda Alvarez confuse.

\- Un exercice ?

\- Oui, je ne sais pas, une sorte d'entraînement psychologique…

\- Non, Madame, ce n'est pas ça.

\- Alors ?

\- Je suis venue… euh... »

Brown se sentit soudain stupide. Alvarez se releva en position assise et tendit la main pour allumer la lumière. Les deux jeunes femmes clignèrent des yeux. Quand Alvarez retrouva une vision claire, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Vous vous êtes battue avec Sameen ?

\- Oui, répondit sans réfléchir Élisa Brown.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Elle va bien ? Elle est allée voir Lambert ?

\- Lambert ? Non, pourquoi ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes ne se trouvaient apparemment pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Mais pourquoi alors ?

\- On s'est battue en binôme… C'était…

\- Lieutenant, vous voulez dire que vous êtes battue avec Sameen et pas contre Sameen ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Brown avec enthousiasme.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

\- Pas maintenant, Madame. On va nous attendre.

\- Qui va nous attendre ?

\- Tout le monde… enfin tout le monde sauf les deux Russes gravement blessés. On doit se retrouver devant la chambre du Chef, s'il est trop faible on ira dans mon bureau.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Célébrer notre victoire ! s'écria le jeune Lieutenant avec ferveur.

\- C'est vous qui organisez cette petite… célébration, Lieutenant ? voulut s'assurer Alvarez qui trouvait l'idée insolite si elle émanait seulement de l'officier.

\- Vous n'êtes pas du genre à suivre sans discuter des instructions, lui fit tout à coup remarquer Brown.

\- Je ne suis pas une de vos subordonnées, Lieutenant… répliqua lentement Alvarez

\- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, Madame, s'excusa Brown. Je … euh…

\- Je ne suis pas offensée, la rassura Maria. Répondez seulement à ma question : qui organise cette soirée ?

\- On a pris la décision toutes les trois ensemble au restaurant.

\- Donc, vous et … ?

\- Le Capitaine Shaw et Root.

\- Ah… lâcha Alvarez, qui si elle comprenait un peu mieux l'humeur enflammée de la jeune femme, ne comprenait toujours pas la raison exacte de cette invitation surprise.

\- Vous ne voulez pas venir ? s'inquiéta soudain le Lieutenant Brown

\- Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde.

\- Génial ! s'écria Brown ravie. Allons-y !

\- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, la retint Alvarez qui la voyait déjà partir à grand pas. J'aimerais bien m'habiller avant. Je n'ai rien contre les soirées pyjama, mais vous n'avez clairement pas mis le vôtre… je ne voudrais pas jurer dans votre petite soirée en ne portant pas une tenue appropriée.

\- Oh… ah, euh... oui, rougit Brown. Je vous attends dehors. »

Alvarez regarda sortir le jeune Lieutenant. Elle l'avait toujours considérée comme une personne sérieuse et raisonnable, ce qui n'avait manifestement pas l'air d'être le cas ce soir-là. Elle ressemblait plus à une étudiante fêtant la réussite de son diplôme qu'à un officier en charge d'une importante mission. Une étudiante un peu délurée, Maria ne se souvenait pas avoir célébré la réussite de ses études en participant à des rixes. Si elle avait pu s'amuser en joyeuse compagnie quand elle était jeune, ce n'était certainement pas en prenant part à une bagarre. Shaw était attirante, Root pleine de charme et Brown n'était certainement pas repoussante. Maria la trouvait même plutôt séduisante en tenue civile et son style lui plaisait assez. Le jean même de coupe droite, la chemise bleu-marine, mettaient en valeur sa taille athlétique, elle faisait plus jeune et nettement moins impressionnante qu'elle ne le paraissait habituellement. Alvarez ne l'avait jusqu'à présent vue qu'en uniforme ou en tailleur-pantalon. Elle avait connu Root et Shaw arborer plusieurs styles vestimentaires. Baroudeuses en pleine jungle, militaires au Walter Reed. Au chalet, Root portait tout comme Brown un tailleur à la coupe parfaite, qui lui seyait agréablement. Shaw, à Chihuahua, portait un pantalon noir, une chemise noire, et des chaussures lacées tout terrain à talon plat, noires comme le reste de sa tenue. Maria aimait bien.

Elle imaginait que si Brown s'était habillée en civil ce soir, Shaw tout comme Root l'avaient imitée et que les trois jeunes femmes devaient avoir formé un joli trio. Si Maria avait croisé l'une d'entre elles à la fac un soir de fête, elle aurait plutôt pensé à la convier dans son lit que dans un bar louche pour échanger des coups de poings avec des ivrognes ou des voyous.

« Madame, l'appela Brown qui craignait de trop traîner et de se faire réprimander par Shaw. »

Alvarez chassa de son esprit les pensées érotiques auxquelles elle commençait à s'abandonner et s'empressa d'enfiler une robe. Elle avait trouvé dans l'armoire de sa chambre, une garde-robe complète. Des pantalons, des débardeurs, des tee-shirts et des chemises. Des robes, deux tailleurs. Des chaussures et des accessoires. Des modèles qu'elle possédait dans sa garde-robe personnelle chez elle à Washington ou qu'elle avait portés au cours de ces dernières années. Elle avait un moment pensé que Brown ou quelqu'un sous ses ordres, était passé chez elle, mais elle avait découvert que tout était neuf. Elle chaussa des spartiates et annonça au Lieutenant qu'elle était prête. Brown se retourna et resta un instant saisie. La jeune Mexicaine arborait une robe d'été blanche sur laquelle s'étalaient des roses et un feuillage discret qui montaient en spirales le long de son corps. Une robe, qui lui découvrait les épaules et lui tombait presque jusqu'aux pieds. La coupe irrégulière donnait une impression de légèreté et le col de la robe laissait deviner la vallée de ses seins.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Alvarez.

\- Euh, rien, juste ça fait bizarre…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, de vous voir porter… euh… une tenue comme ça.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous me trouvez jolie ? »

Brown rougit.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est…

\- Ça vous change des uniformes ?

\- C'est joyeux… C'est super ! s'exclama soudain Brown avec un sourire juvénile que Maria trouva charmant. C'est comme quand on organise des soirées l'été chez moi. Ma mère porte ce même genre de robes.

\- Oh… merci, fit Alvarez en haussant les sourcils. »

Brown s'aperçut de sa bévue.

« Ah, euh, pas seulement elle… les filles aussi, mais… euh…

\- Elles sont plus légèrement vêtues ?

\- Ah… euh… oui.

\- Bon, je ne sais pas d'où vous venez...

\- De Floride, l'informa aussitôt Brown.

\- Bon, évidemment. La Floride... près de la mer ?

\- Oui.

\- Le Walter Reed n'a rien d'un bungalow sur la plage, j'ai peur qu'une tenue trop légère soit mal adaptée au contexte, à moins que ne se dissimule quelque part une piscine agrémentée d'un bar. Invitez-moi dans un restaurant sur la plage Lieutenant et je vous promets de laisser mes chaussures au placard et porter une jupe à mi-cuisse... ou même plus courte si vous préférez.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je… euh… balbutia Brown. »

Maria sourit.

« Détendez-vous, Lieutenant… Alors, vous m'emmenez à cette fameuse soirée ? J'ai hâte de vous entendre raconter vos exploits.

\- Ouais, reprit Brown. Euh, Madame… je…

\- C'est bon, Lieutenant, service-service, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Non ? s'étonna Maria soudain très intéressée par ce que Brown voulait lui dire.

\- … »

Shaw déboula soudain d'un couloir sur leur droite.

« Brown, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! s'écria-t-elle. On vous attend pour commencer. »

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant l'air embarrassé du Lieutenant.

« Alvarez… Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

\- Moi ? Rien, répondit innocemment la jeune Mexicaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? »

Les yeux de Shaw détaillèrent la tenue de la jeune juge.

« Vous l'avez draguée ! s'exclama Shaw en dardant un regard accusateur sur Alvarez. »

Brown rougit furieusement.

« Vous aimez les femmes, Brown ? s'informa Shaw avec le plus parfait manque de tact.

\- Moi, mon Capitaine ? Non, enfin, euh…

\- C'est oui ou c'est non ?

\- Ben… non, pas spécialement.

\- Maria… ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas draguée, Sameen, je l'ai juste…

\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt, la menaça Shaw.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce qu'elle doit veiller sur vous, et que je ne veux pas qu'à chaque fois qu'elle vous regarde, elle se transforme en ado stupide tourmentée par ses hormones.

\- Mon Capitaine... tenta de se défendre la pauvre Élisa Brown »

Maria éclata de rire, redoublant la gêne du jeune Lieutenant.

« Brown, lui annonça très sérieusement Shaw. Si Alvarez vous intéresse, je vous donne quartier libre pour ce soir, si vous ne consommez pas ce soir. C'est pas touche ! »

Élisa Brown resta sans voix. Maria Alvarez se prit de pitié pour elle.

« Sameen, vraiment vous méritez une paire de claques, mais vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes déjà, je vous en dispense. On parlait chiffons et sans le vouloir le Lieutenant a manqué de délicatesse…

\- Qu'est- ce que vous lui avez sorti, Brown ?

\- Euh…

\- Brown ! aboya Shaw. »

Le Lieutenant faillit se mettre au garde-à-vous.

« Je lui ai dit qu'elle s'habillait comme ma mère.

\- Et ?

\- Euh, c'est tout. »

Shaw fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi vous trouvez que c'est indélicat ? demanda Shaw à Alvarez.

\- C'est le Lieutenant qui a pensé cela, répondit Alvarez.

\- Pensé quoi ?

\- Que c'était indélicat, expliqua Alvarez en pensant que Shaw manquait parfois nettement de finesse.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Expliquez-lui, Lieutenant, souffla Maria découragée.

\- …

\- Lieutenant ? l'appela Shaw.

\- Ma mère a cinquante-six ans, mon Capitaine.

\- Et… ?

\- Et je ne considère Brown ni comme ma fille, ni comme la prochaine personne que je vais mettre dans mon lit, expliqua Maria.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? demanda Shaw suspicieuse.

\- Sameen… soupira Maria. De toute façon, ce ne sont pas vos oignons.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, reconnut Shaw. Mais…"

Maria Alvarez ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase.

\- Je ne toucherai pas à votre protégée sans son consentement express, Sameen.

\- Brown n'est pas… »

Maria planta son regard dans le sien et la défia de lui mentir. Shaw souffla et renonça à arguer contre la jeune juge.

« Amenez-vous, Brown, grogna-t-elle à l'attention du jeune Lieutenant. Maria, vous nous suivez si vous voulez.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ?

\- Je vous traîne par la peau du cou. »

Un large sourire s'étala sur le visage d'Alvarez. Et comme contrairement à Fusco, elle ne craignait pas les rebuffades de Shaw, elle passa un bras sous le sien, l'autre sous le bras de Brown et déclara provocante :

« Je vous suis officiers. La femme d'honneur que je suis, frémit à l'idée de se rendre à une invitation lancée par deux bad-girls !

\- Vous êtes vraiment con, vous aussi, maugréa Shaw en se dégageant sans douceur. Brown, vous éviterez de vous laisser mener en bateau par cette abrutie. Et ne cherchez jamais à argumenter contre elle, il n'y a que Root qui peut s'en sortir face à elle. »

Shaw partit devant.

« Je suis désolée, Lieutenant, s'excusa Alvarez. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise et je n'avais pas prévu l'intervention rentre-dedans de votre Capitaine.

\- Je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais… avoua Brown. »

Elle jugeait s'être conduite de façon complètement stupide avec Alvarez, mais elle se fendit soudain d'un petit sourire à l'intention de la jeune femme.

« Mais je crois que je suivrai quand même son conseil.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, lui rétorqua Alvarez. J'ai confiance en vous et je sais que je vais avoir besoin de vous quand tout va commencer. Vraiment besoin de vous, Lieutenant. Je dois savoir que je peux compter sur vous et qu'il n'existe aucun malentendu entre nous. Savoir que si je m'écroule, quelqu'un de solide sera là pour m'aider.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Madame, je ne vous laisserai pas tomber.

\- Vous ne croyez pas qu'on peut laisser les « Madame », les « Lieutenant » et les « Agents Eckart » de côté ?

\- Euh… hésita Brown.

\- Vous avez besoin d'une autorisation ?

\- Je préférerais.

\- D'accord, de Sameen ou de Root ?

\- Des deux si c'est possible.

\- On voit pour la suite, mais pour ce soir, vous pouvez peut-être oublier tous ces titres ?

\- Oui, mais je ne vous promets rien.

\- Imaginez que vous m'avez invitée chez vous.

\- Okay, ça marche pour ce soir !

\- Alors un petit sprint pour rejoindre votre Capitaine ?

\- Ouaip. »

 

* * *

 

La chambre de Muller embaumait la nourriture. Root, Shaw et Brown s'étaient rendues sur les conseils d'Athéna dans l'un des rares restaurants encore ouvert après minuit, le  _Silver Restaurant_. Après une vive discussion Root avait été envoyée passer les commandes. Elle présentait mieux que Shaw et Brown et aussi tard dans la nuit, il leur avait semblé préférable de ne pas inciter le personnel à téléphoner à la police. Brown et Shaw se disputaient l'honneur de l'élaboration du menu et avaient fini par vouloir se rendre ensemble dans le restaurant. Root, soutenue par Athéna, les en avait dissuadées. Root seule pouvait entrer sans trop attirer les regards. Elle pourrait toujours invoquer un mari un peu aviné, une soirée un peu chaude qui expliquerait aussi l'énorme quantité de nourriture qu'elle commanderait. Shaw et Brown étaient quand même venues la rejoindre pour récupérer les paquets et les sacs, mais elles étaient passées en mode commando et le personnel comme la clientèle eurent à peine le temps d'apercevoir leur visage.

.

 

Ils avaient tiré une table au milieu de la chambre et posé les boîtes en polystyrène dessus. Shaw et Brown avaient, à l'aide de leur couteau tactique, découpé les couvercles qui servirent d'assiette. Brown était passée à la cuisine, avait crocheté les serrures et rapporté, outre des couverts, des glacières, de la glace et des verres pour les boissons. Muller à demi-assis avait remarqué dès son entrée la pâleur d'Anna Borissnova et l'avait invitée à s'asseoir à ses pieds. La jeune Russe lui avait adressé un signe de remerciement, avait retiré ses chaussures et elle s'était installée sur le lit adossée contre le mur, les genoux repliés devant elle. Borkoof, mais aussi Brown et Maria s'occupaient de lui remplir son assiette. Anna s'était défendue de tant d'attention, mais Maria lui avait répliqué qu'elle tenait à prendre soin de son garde du corps personnel et Brown que c'était un juste service rendu pour les avoir débarrassés de la mitrailleuse. La jeune Russe se sentit peu à peu gagnée par une douce euphorie et la vodka que lui avait fièrement brandie Root sous le nez à son arrivée dans la chambre, n'y était certainement pas étrangère.

Fusco qui avait pensé ne pas avoir d'appétit, se découvrit un petit creux qu'il cherchait vainement à combler depuis, avec des hamburgers et des sandwichs au pastrami. Shaw lui ouvrait ses bières et quand il lui demanda mi-suspicieux, mi-goguenard quelles étaient vraiment ses intentions, elle lui répondit avec gravité qu'il avait le devoir de boire à sa place, même si elle trouvait dommage de gâcher ainsi tant de bière dans son estomac de poussah. Fusco appela Root à son secours, qui le traita de petit garçon.

« Défends-toi tout seul, Lionel, et plains-toi ! Pour une fois que Sameen prend soin de toi.

\- Elle se moque de moi.

\- Je n'ai fait que constater une réalité, déclara Shaw.

\- Ely...

\- Sugar-do ?»

Shaw se fendit d'un rictus narquois. Sanders rit. Brown avait voulu lui servir de la Vodka un peu plus tôt, mais Root lui avait arraché la bouteille des mains, en clamant qu'elle était réservée aux gardes du corps de Maria Alvarez. Brown s'était alors éclipsée et était revenue avec une bouteille de Rhum. Root avait mis tout le monde en garde contre le breuvage hautement explosif du Lieutenant Brown. La jeune femme s'était troublée à cette annonce pour ensuite déclarer que c'était un rhum agricole à 50°. Root avait soulevé un sourcil dubitatif, accusé le Lieutenant de machiavélisme, pour finir par encouragé tout le monde à en boire et venir plaquer un baiser sonore sur la joue du Lieutenant rouge de confusion. Sanders buvait un Coca rhum préparé par les soins du Lieutenant. Elle se sentait grise et bêtement heureuse de se retrouver en compagnie de ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, de ces soldats au moral d'acier, qui partageaient une camaraderie née au milieu des combats et des difficultés. Des souffrances pour certains d'entre eux. Fusco la regarda, faussement déçu.

« Traîtresse !

\- Ne pleure pas, Lionel, ricana Shaw. John arrive demain.

\- John ? demanda Sanders.

\- Ouais, le nouvel agent du FBI, expliqua Shaw. Un copain de Lionel, sa nounou...

\- Si Lee ne te devait pas la vie, Wolvy...

\- Tu ne ferais rien, Lionel... tu ne fais pas le poids... enfin façon de parler !

\- Shaw ! grogna-t-il scandalisé. »

Lionel lui lança une tranche de pain de mie grillée à la figure. Shaw l'attrapa au vol et se mit à mordre dedans en grimaçant l'air aussi content qu'une gamine.

Appuyée contre la porte, Maria avait refusé le verre de rhum que lui avait tendu Brown et quand celle-ci lui avait proposé d'aller lui chercher autre chose si elle le désirait, Maria avait joué la carte de la confidence. Elle n'avait pas une confiance absolue dans sa capacité à surmonter les épreuves sans un jour être tentée de noyer son angoisse dans l'alcool. Si Brown le savait, elle l'aiderait peut-être à éviter un dérapage, et si elle retrouvait Maria ivre morte, elle saurait à quoi s'en tenir.

« J'évite de boire...

\- Oh… fit Brown comprenant tout de suite le sous-entendu. »

Le jeune Lieutenant regarda d'un air coupable sa bouteille.

« Je n'aime pas trop le rhum de tout façon. Je suis plutôt Tequila, je sais que ça fait cliché, mais bon j'assume : Mexicaine, brune, catholique, Maria, Corona et Téquila. »

Brown se mit à rire et elles se lancèrent dans une discussion absurde sur les clichés assumés ou pas, qui frisait le mauvais goût. Une discussion qui attira l'attention de Fusco, et à laquelle il se mêla avec délice pour le plus grand plaisir des deux jeunes femmes qui rirent de ses traits d'esprit et ils rivalisèrent tous les trois d'anecdotes et de moqueries stupides. Shaw sentant qu'elle finirait par être la cible de l'un ou de l'autre décida de vérifier que Muller allait bien. Il parlait du siège de Leningrad avec Root et Borkoof. Anna Borissnova écoutait. L'arrivée de Shaw installa le silence.

« Mon Capitaine ?

\- Mmm, grogna Shaw.

\- Je voulais...

\- Je n'ai fait que ce que j'avais à faire, Chef.

\- Je sais, mon Capitaine, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais vous parler.

\- De quoi alors ?

\- Dans les bois... Euh, mon Capitaine, on peut avoir des hallucinations auditives ?

\- De quoi vous parlez, Muller ?

\- Je crois que Jack veut parler de musique, suggéra Root.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! J'ai entendu chanter... Euh...

\- C'était Anna, annonça Borkoof.

\- Anna ? s'étonna Muller en regardant la jeune Russe. Vous chantiez dans les bois ?!

\- Ouais, un vrai camp scout... ironisa Shaw.

\- C'était pour se tenir éveillée tandis que Sameen l'opérait, lui expliqua Root.

\- C'était... je croyais que je délirais, c'était tellement... beau

\- Anna chante très bien, confirma Borkoof.

\- Vous ne voudriez pas chanter ? demanda le Chef à la jeune Russe.

\- …

\- Juste pour me confirmer que je ne rêvais pas, insista Muller.

\- Allez-y, Anna, l'encouragea Root.

\- Vous avez un vœu particulier ? demanda la jeune femme en regardant Root.

\- Chantez ce que vous voulez.

\- Attendez, dit Muller. Vous connaissez  _Les Grues_  ? »

Borissnova fronça les sourcils.

« J'aime beaucoup cette chanson. »

Anna jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la chambre.

« Pour vos camarades, pour... l'encouragea Muller. »

Le Sergent-Chef se troubla et regarda Shaw. Elle connaissait la chanson et elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Elle donna une tape sur l'épaule de Muller et partit se chercher une canette de Coca. Root la regarda curieuse de savoir pourquoi Shaw battait en retraite, cherchant visiblement de l'espace. Qu'est-ce que Muller avait demandé à Anna de chanter ? Le titre ne lui disait rien. Anna ferma les yeux et la mélodie naquit entre ses lèvres fermées. Borkoof, puis Muller l'accompagnèrent et soudain le chant s'éleva. Les conversations se turent et tout le monde se tourna vers Anna Borissnova. Root posa ses yeux sur Shaw, lut au fond de son regard l'émotion affleurer, monter, la lutte engagée par Shaw pour ne pas se laisser submerger. Si Root s'était trouvée seule avec elle, elle serait allée refermer doucement ses bras sur elle, ou elle lui aurait levé le menton, et l'aurait doucement embrassée, ses mains se seraient glissées sous sa chemise et elle l'aurait couchée dans sur un lit, déshabillée, emmenée ailleurs. Option peu envisageable à cet instant présent. Elle vit les lèvres de Shaw remuer et réalisa qu'elle chantait. Shaw avait consciemment accepté qu'Anna Borissnova l'emportât sur les chemins du souvenir, de la nostalgie, de l'émotion. Pourquoi ? Cela ressemblait si peu à Shaw. Root examina les personnes présentes dans la pièce, cherchant une réponse à sa question. C'était tellement évident ! Brown avait partagé l'expérience traumatisante de ses simulations, le jeune Lieutenant et Muller avaient combattu à ses côtés, ils s'étaient mutuellement aidés, sauvés la vie. Les deux Marines avaient aussi assisté à l'agonie de Ian Lepskin. Anna avait recueilli Maria Alvarez dans ses bras à Chihuahua. C'était la jeune Russe qui l'avait libérée de ses liens. Elle avait couvert avec Borkoof, leur fuite à la villa de Guzman dans la simulation, ils les avaient couverts au chalet et Shaw leur avaient confiés la vie de Maria Alvarez. Lionel aimait Shaw et celle-ci le savait, il faisait partie de l'équipe d'avant et faisait toujours parti de l'équipe. Shaw avait immédiatement pensé à lui quand elles avaient cherché quelqu'un pour prendre soin de Genrika pendant leur absence. Il lui rappelait peut-être aussi Joss Carter. Root savait que Shaw avait apprécié l'ancienne coéquipière de Fusco, que Reese l'avait aimée et qu'avec lui Shaw avait cherché à venger sa mort. Sanders faisait équipe avec Fusco et Shaw l'avait intégrée naturellement. Et puis, il y avait Maria. Le lien si particulier que la jeune Mexicaine et Shaw entretenaient. Maria qui justement apporta à Shaw la distraction dont elle avait besoin pour ne pas craquer, ne pas fuir.

La jeune juge avait remarqué l'émotion née autour du lit, partagée par les deux Russes et Muller, suivi le regard de Root, vu que le chant touchait tout autant Shaw que les trois autres. Elle s'approcha de Shaw et s'appuya contre le mur à côté d'elle. Shaw chantait. Quand les paroles s'arrêtèrent pour laisser place à un murmure, Maria s'adressa à Shaw.

« Sameen, vous pourriez traduire les paroles ? »

Brown, Fusco et Sanders se rapprochèrent. La respiration de Shaw devint laborieuse.

« S'il vous plaît, mon Capitaine, insista Brown qui sentait que c'était important. »

Shaw sentit une main se glisser doucement dans la sienne. Une épaule s'appuyer sur elle. Maria. Shaw traduisit :

 

 _ _« Il me semble parfois que les soldats,__  
Qui ont laissé leur vie sur des champs de bataill _e_ _ _inondés de sang,__  
Ne gisent pas au sein de notre terre  
Mais se sont transformés en grues blanches.

 _ _Et jusqu'alors, depuis cette époque si lointaine,__  
Ils volent au-dessus de nos têtes et poussent des gémissements.  
Est-ce pour cela que l'on se tait, pleins de tristesse,  
En regardant le ciel ? »

__

 

Elle resta ensuite silencieuse. Root avait suivi la scène et son cœur se gonfla, d'amour et de reconnaissance pour ces gens, pour Maria, pour Shaw.

Anna Borissnova acheva le chant dans un long murmure. Le silence tomba.

« On n'a toujours pas eu le droit au récit de vos exploits de cette nuit, remarqua soudain Maria. Je croyais que la soirée avait été organisée spécialement pour célébrer je ne sais quelle victoire héroïque, remportée par Élisa et Sameen, qui nous expliquerait pourquoi elles ont l'air de sortir d'un ring et pourquoi Root porte une chemise déchirée.

\- Wolvy s'est juste trouvée une nouvelle compagne de jeu. Crunchy mâchonnait une pomme en assistant à leurs exploits et a fini par intervenir parce qu'on a touché à ses deux petites protégées. Pas parce qu'elles se faisaient taper dessus en fait, mais parce qu'elle s'ennuyait. Un petit coup de taser, à droite à gauche. Deux-trois coups bien vicieux que de pauvres idiots trompés par son air frêle n'ont pas vu venir. Une femme hystérique a dû lui crocheter sa chemise… pendant que le duo en folie, pour couronner le tout, s'amusait à jouer les filles de l'air pour offrir un cadeau à leur copain cloué sur un lit d'hôpital. »

Shaw leva les yeux et son regard croisa le regard de Brown. Maria lui avait lâché la main. Brown et Shaw échangèrent une grimace, leurs regards se chargèrent d'étincelles et un rictus complice étira leurs lèvres. Root aurait bien embrassée Maria et Lionel. Ces deux-là se montraient capable de transformer une cérémonie funéraire sinistre en une joyeuse fête en l'honneur des morts et des vivants. Maria avait le culot incroyable de casser le recueillement sombre de guerriers prêts à pleurer leurs morts, et Lionel… avait des dons certains d'humoriste.

« On vous écoute, insista Maria.

\- Allez-y, mon Capitaine, se défaussa Élisa Brown.

\- Non, refusa Shaw. Allez-y, Lieutenant, l'honneur de la soirée vous revient, c'est vous qui avez organisé ça.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Bon, c'est moi qui vais raconter, décida Root d'un ton guilleret.

\- Ah, non ! protesta Shaw qui craignait que l'esprit facétieux de Root ne s'exerça à ses dépens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je raconte, Sam ? lui demanda Root amusée par son refus.

\- En fait, intervint Brown. Au départ, ce devait être une soirée tout à fait normale.

\- Si tant est qu'aller participer à des combats illégaux de MMA le soit, avança Root.

\- Ils ne sont pas illégaux, se défendit Brown.

\- Stephenson n'est pas non plus très regardant, remarqua Muller.

\- Vous avez une étrange conception de la légalité, Lieutenant, ajouta Root. Je croyais que les règles officielles interdisaient les combats successifs, de monter sur le ring tous les jours, d'opposer des catégories différentes, de…

\- Okay, Root, on a compris, maugréa Shaw.

\- Ouais, grommela Fusco. On a compris que… le très sérieux Lieutenant Brown a emmené la non moins sérieuse Sameen disputer des combats illégaux de castagne tous azimuts, dans un club connu par Monsieur Muller ici couché. Dites, mon garçon, ce n'est pas vous qui leur avez donné l'adresse, si ?

\- Euh... ben, le Lieutenant m'avait téléphoné la semaine dernière pour savoir si je connaissais un club dans le coin.

\- La semaine dernière ! Wolvy t'es allée combien de fois là-bas pour te défouler ? »

Shaw haussa les épaules, l'air renfrogné.

« C'était la huitième fois, ce soir, dit Root. N'est-ce pas, Élisa ?

\- Euh… oui.

\- Et ils t'ont laissé massacrer huit jours de suite de pauvres types sur le ring ?

\- Elle s'est conformée aux règles, affirma Brown, prenant la défense de Shaw. Ce n'était pas du free-fight.

\- Shaw est imbattable en free-fight… clama Muller enthousiaste. Enfin presque…

\- Muller, le réprimanda Brown. Abbas était le seizième !

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, reconnut le Chef.

\- Qui est cet Abbas qui t'a mis une raclée, Wolvy ? Il est toujours vivant ?

\- Un déserteur irakien, expliqua Brown. Un bandit, mais il nous a aidés et il aimait bien le Capitaine.

\- Ouais, confirma Muller en riant. Il l'avait surnommée Gueule-Cassée.

\- Très joli surnom, Sameen, ricana Fusco. Il t'avait tapé dans l'œil ? »

Il s'esclaffa de sa bonne blague. Root souriait amusée.

« Vous êtes tous des crétins ! se renfrogna Shaw.

\- Faites-les taire, lui conseilla Alvarez d'une voix ferme. Et racontez-nous pour ce soir. »

Shaw grogna.

« Sameen… la supplia Maria.

\- Okay... Brown ne ment pas quand elle dit que ce devait être une soirée normale… »

 

* * *

 

La femme qui avait combattu Shaw la semaine précédente était une amie de l'homme qui avait sorti Shaw deux jours auparavant. Elle n'avait pas encore avalé de s'être fait battre par une nouvelle venue, moins encore d'avoir, le deuxième soir où elle avait combattu contre Shaw, réalisé que les paris donnaient l'outsider gagnante. Quand son ami lui avait raconté le combat qu'il avait remporté contre Shaw, elle avait jubilé.

« Mais tu sais ce que je n'ai pas apprécié, Chelsea ? C'est son entraîneur.

\- La fille qui l'accompagne ?

\- Ouais, elle a joué les gros bras, elle a osé menacer Dylan et le pire… elle était prête à jouer des poings.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, je lui aurais bien rabattu son caquet, si j'avais pu.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée, Todd. Un truc qui en plus nous rapporterait de l'argent. »

Chelsea expliqua son idée. Todd approuva dans les grandes lignes, mais émit quelques réserves.

« Et pour les règles ?

\- Les mêmes que d'habitude. Pas de free-fight, je n'ai pas confiance. La petite est trop teigneuse et je ne sais pas où elle appris à se battre. On ne peut pas non plus prendre à la légère les menaces que son entraîneur à proférées.

\- Il faudrait aussi que Stephenson soit d'accord.

\- C'est pour ça que c'est toi qui iras lui en parler, il n'osera pas refuser. D'abord, parce que la soirée peut lui rapporter beaucoup d'argent, ensuite, parce que ton père a quelques arrangements avec lui dont il peut difficilement se passer.

\- D'accord, ça c'est okay. Mais qui te dit que les deux filles accepteront ?

\- La demi-portion aime frapper, elle a commencé par un «  _Quinze à la suite »_  et elle n'a pas raté une soirée du samedi au jeudi, la semaine dernière. Six jours de suite, Todd. Tu te rends compte ? C'est une dingue. L'autre... ? Elle cédera à l'appât du gain. Aucun combattant ne peut résister. Les mises seront à la hauteur du défi, Stephenson fera tout pour l'en convaincre. »

.

 

Brown avait téléphoné le mardi soir et prévenu Stephenson qu'elle engageait Shaw pour le jour suivant. Il lui soumit alors la proposition de Chelsea. Brown l'écouta avec attention, puis posa quelques questions très précises sur les règles qui s'appliqueraient lors de la rencontre, sur les modalités de celle-ci et sur les avantages financiers qu'elle et Shaw en retireraient. Shaw n'accordait aucune importance à l'argent, Brown non plus et les coquettes sommes d'argents que les combats de Shaw avaient rapportées aux deux jeunes femmes, avaient été intégralement versées au WWP. Mais le Lieutenant savait que ne pas parler d'argent dans ce genre de milieu, éveillerait la suspicion et la curiosité. Elle raccrocha en lui disant qu'elle le rappellerait, qu'il fallait d'abord qu'elle en parle avec son poulain.

« Mais vous seriez d'accord ?

\- Je ne peux pas prendre de décision à sa place.

\- Mais vous ? insista Stephenson. Vous êtes partante ?

\- Je vous rappelle, Stephenson.

\- Dans une heure ?

\- Dans une heure. »

.

 

Brown avait hésité. La soirée serait intense, peut-être dangereuse. Elle grimaça un sourire. La soirée pouvait aussi être... sympa. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas à prendre une décision qui la concernait qu'à 50%.

.

 

« Alors vous en pensez quoi, mon Capitaine ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de fébrilité.

\- Et vous, Brown ?

\- Si vous êtes partante...

\- Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas ce genre de manifestation.

\- Là, ce n'est pas pour de l'argent.

\- Pour vous amuser ?

\- L'un des gars est celui de lundi soir...

\- Par vengeance ? Vous m'étonnez, Lieutenant...

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

\- Euh...

\- Bon allez-y, Brown, se renfrogna Shaw. Crachez le morceau, vous m'avez déjà tellement inondée de déclarations idiotes qu'une de plus ou de moins...

\- Ben...

\- Okay... Vous voulez qu'on fasse équipe une dernière fois avant de nous quitter ? C'est ça ?

\- Oui, mon Capitaine.

\- Vous êtes une putain de sentimentale, vous savez ça, Brown ?

\- Je voulais vous prendre sur un ring, mais je préfère encore être à vos côtés.

\- Ah ouais ? »

Brown eut un sourire entendu. Shaw le lui renvoya.

« Il y a juste un petit détail à régler puisque vous êtes d'accord...

\- Lequel ?

\- Il nous faut quelqu'un dans notre coin.

\- Ah... »

Elles réfléchirent un moment chacune de leur côté.

« Pourquoi Muller s'est fait dégommer, grommela Shaw.

\- Il n'aurait pas accepté de rester dans son coin...

\- Ouais, pas faux, on se serait peut-être encore plus amusées alors !

\- Ça aurait peut-être fait un peu trop de monde.

\- Mouais, dommage que Reese n'arrive qu'après-demain, il aurait été parfait.

\- Mon futur partenaire ?

\- Ouais.

\- Qui alors, mon Capitaine ? »

Shaw pensa à Fusco, mais si elle le voyait bien dans le rôle d'entraîneur, elle le voyait nettement moins bien dans le rôle de soigneur face à deux femmes nues dans les vestiaires. Mouais, pas une bonne idée. Restait...

« Root ? suggéra le jeune Lieutenant. »

Root.

Shaw n'était pas très sûre que Root approuvât totalement ses petites sorties en compagnie de Brown. Elle ne lui avait fait aucun reproche et lui avait même demandé de lui raconter son combat du lundi soir. Elle appréciait que Brown et Shaw eussent conclu un accord et Root accordait sa confiance au jeune Lieutenant pour prendre soin d'elle pendant et après les combats. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Shaw de se prendre des coups. Elle était revenue marquée lundi soir. Root n'était pas une imbécile, elle savait que les coups portaient, qu'ils faisaient mal. Si elle comprenait le besoin qu'avait Shaw de se décharger physiquement de ses tensions, elle acceptait avec plus de difficulté l'idée que Shaw servît de punching-ball, et s'inquiétait qu'elle pût y ressentir du plaisir ou y cherchât une punition.

« Brown, vous avez raconté à Root, pour le Kurdistan ?

\- Les combats dans la cour de l'école ? demanda Brown soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, comment ça s'est fini aussi.

\- Oui.

\- Mmm. Okay, on demande à Root. Elle sait toujours tout sur tout, donc elle sera demain soir au fait de tout ce qu'elle doit savoir à propos du club de Stephenson et des règles qui régissent les combats qu'il organise. Elle assure aussi question soin et on n'a rien à craindre en ce qui concerne sa sécurité. En plus, elle nous appuiera si ça dérape pour une raison ou une autre.

\- Vous lui en parlez ?

\- Non, on y va ensemble. »

Root avait évidemment répondu positivement à leur demande. Elle avait penché la tête de côté, eut un petit sourire en coin et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les taquiner.

« Oh… je vais enfin jouer à l'entraîneur… et pas seulement pour toi, Sam. J'ai toujours rêvé de me retrouver dans un vestiaire empestant la sueur et le sang. Voir des athlètes le corps brillant de sueur se déshabiller et d'un pas souple se rendre à la douche, les entendre gémir de plaisir quand l'eau chaude venait leur détendre les muscles. Et si en plus je dois jouer au soigneur…

\- Pff, souffla Shaw.

\- Élisa, vous savez que Sam m'a appris à masser ? Je sais détecter les tensions, les dénouer, les…

\- Root, on va participer à des combats, c'est un club de boxe, pas un salon de massage thaïlandais. Tu ne vas pas avec nous, pour réaliser je ne sais quel fantasme tordu, c'est sérieux.

\- Mais je suis très sérieuse, Sam, affirma Root sur un ton que démentaient ses paroles.

\- Okay, je retire notre demande.

\- Mais, mon Capitaine… protesta Brown. »

Le jeune Lieutenant n'était pas sensible comme l'était Shaw aux plaisanteries que se permettait Root. Elle les associait au caractère de la jeune femme, et puis dix ans d'active lui avaient appris à ignorer les sous-entendus, les propos parfois vulgaires et salaces que pouvaient tenir des soldats. Tant qu'ils ne faisaient pas preuve d'irrespect, elle les laissait glisser. Root s'amusait et Brown n'y voyait pas malice. Shaw par contre… Le jeune Lieutenant ne comprenait pas trop ce qui énervait autant Shaw.

« Elle fait chier ! cracha Shaw.

\- Sam… je te prie de m'excuser. »

Shaw la regarda, elle était furieuse. Furieuse que Root n'eût pas pris leur demande au sérieux. Furieuse, qu'elle se fût permise des sous-entendus grivois devant Brown. Furieuse, que Brown prît la défense de Root et ne fût pas comme elle. Furieuse, de se faire charrier par cette abrutie.

« Je viens. En fait, je suis honorée que vous me demandiez de vous servir d'entraîneur-soigneur. Vraiment, assura Root sérieusement.

\- Merci, mon Capitaine, fit Brown avec reconnaissance. »

Root leva un sourcil.

« Euh... merci, Root, se reprit le jeune Lieutenant. Je vais vous expliquer tout ce que vous avez à savoir.

\- Pff… souffla Shaw excédée par le comportement énervant de Root et l'innocence dont Brown faisait preuve. Je vous laisse alors. »

.

 

Shaw n'était pas réapparue de la soirée, mais Root s'était rendue dans sa chambre un peu plus tard. Les portes ne possédaient pas de verrou, et Root après avoir frappé et ne pas avoir reçu de réponse était rentrée. Shaw dormait déjà. Elle allait sortir quand Shaw l'appela.

« Root ? marmonna-t-elle. C'est toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Reste.

\- Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ? demanda Root sceptique.

\- Mmm.

\- Je croyais que tu trouvais…

\- Les lits trop petits, je sais, maugréa Shaw. Mais au moins, je serai sûre que tu dors et que tu ne passeras pas ta nuit à taper sur ton ordi. Athéna n'a pas besoin de dormir, toi si.

\- Je suis touchée que tu t'intéresses à ma santé.

\- Je me suis toujours intéressée à ta santé…

\- Ah oui ? »

Shaw grogna.

« Et puis c'est intéressé, je veux que tu sois en forme pour demain soir. Pas que tu t'endormes sur ton tabouret.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que ça arrive…

\- Root, tu ne veux pas arrêter avec tes sous-entendus pourris ? J'ai pas apprécié ce soir.

\- Élisa ne l'a pas mal pris.

\- Je te parle pas de Brown, je te parle de moi.

\- Tu vas me punir ?

\- Root, viens dormir.

\- Je n'ai pas de pyjama…

\- Prends-en un dans mon armoire.

\- J'en ai pas vraiment besoin d'un.

\- Prends une couverture alors.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour m'enrouler dedans ?

\- Ouais, pour t'enrouler dedans et te coucher par terre.

\- Je préfère mon lit.

\- Root…

\- J'arrive, Winnie.

\- Winnie ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas Winnie l'ourson, Sameen.

\- Root !

\- J'arrive ! Je peux prendre une douche avant ?

\- Mmm. »

Root se prépara rapidement. Shaw dormait à moitié quand elle revint et elle dut la rudoyer un peu pour qu'elle lui laissât assez de place pour s'allonger. Shaw grommela son inconfort, mais dès que Root se fut couchée, elle se tourna vers elle et lui passa un bras en travers la taille. Root bascula dos à elle et Shaw vint se lover contre elle.

« Tu sais qu'on a longtemps cru que les Gloutons faisait partie de la familles des ours ? plaisanta Root gentiment.

\- Lionel fait parfois chier avec ses surnoms.

\- Mais avoue que celui-ci te plaît bien.

\- Ouais, c'est moins idiot que Maybelline, murmura Shaw.

\- Sam ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Si je te gêne pendant la nuit, réveille-moi, je partirais dans ma chambre.

\- Okay, merci. »

Root bougea, Shaw la serra contre elle, lui rendant tout mouvement impossible.

« Ne te retourne pas… grommela-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Dors.

\- Mais…

\- Si te retournes dans trois heures on y sera encore…

\- Oh…

\- Mmm, oh… Attends qu'on… enfin…

\- Qu'on ait un grand lit ?

\- Et qu'on soit tranquille, compléta Shaw.

\- Promesse, promesse.

\- Comme si je ne tenais pas mes engagements…

\- Mmm... pas faux, concéda Root.

\- Root, tu dors ou je dois recourir à d'autres moyens ?

\- Je dors. »

Shaw repoussa ses cheveux pour se ménager un accès à sa nuque et l'embrassa gentiment. Root soupira.

« Root ? murmura Shaw d'une voix voilée par le sommeil.

\- Sam ?

\- Je suis contente que tu viennes avec nous demain. »

Root, elle était juste heureuse d'être avec Shaw. Deux nuits de suite dans ses bras ? C'était inespéré, surtout ici au Walter Reed, dans une chambre qui ne fermait pas à clef, dans un lit de quatre-vingt-dix. Elle osa se bercer d'illusions, se laissa aller à penser que peut-être elle avait mal évalué l'état psychologique de Shaw, qu'elle retrouverait doucement son équilibre sans devoir tout briser, qu'il n'y aurait pas de crise, que ni Athéna, ni elle, ni les autres ne présentaient un obstacle à la reconstruction de Shaw. Que Root la garderait auprès d'elle, qu'elles avanceraient doucement ensemble et continueraient de consolider leur relation, d'explorer leur monde respectif. Elle sentait le souffle de Shaw dans son cou, la chaleur de son corps. Elle recouvrit sa main par la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts. Shaw bougea la main, désenlaça leurs doigts et Root la sentit se serrer contre elle. Deux mouvements opposés, inconscients. Entre rejet et partage. L'un comme l'autre serait source de souffrance.

 

* * *

 

Root observait Shaw en train de bander les kentos du jeune Lieutenant, lui retournant la faveur que lui avait accordée Brown juste avant. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient changées et portaient une tenue à peu près semblable, cycliste noir et brassière de la même couleur. Celle de Brown présentait juste des motifs décoratifs géométriques discrets de couleur anis. Elles n'avaient échangé aucun mot depuis le Walter Reed. Élisa avait laissé conduire Root et mis en marche le GPS pour ne pas avoir à la guider. Root avait respecté leur silence, elle savait qu'il participait à leur préparation mentale. En arrivant, Root était partie parler avec Stephenson tandis que Brown et Shaw avaient rejoint le vestiaire qui leur était attribué. Elles s'étaient changées puis échauffées, seules de leur côtés, ignorant l'arrivée de Root un peu plus tard. Leurs étirements terminés, Shaw avait ouvert le sac qui contenait le matériel médical et tendu le rouleau de bande adhésive à Brown.

« Élise… euh, je peux appeler comme ça ?

\- Mais je rêve… »

Root et Brown regardèrent Shaw l'air étonné.

« Mais pourquoi tu lui demandes ? Tu t'inquiètes généralement pas de ce que pensent les gens quand tu leur files un surnom ou que tu utilises un diminutif.

\- Tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle, Sam ?

\- Brown m'appelle, Sam ici.

\- Oh… et bien disons que tu permets à Élisa de t'appeler Sam et que moi je lui demande la permission de l'appeler Élise…

\- Fais comme tu veux.

\- Alors, Élisa, je peux ? C'est plus court si j'ai besoin de vous interpeller.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

\- Bon. Je veux que nous soyons bien d'accord, vous m'avez demandé de venir, je ne vais pas juste faire de la figuration, et je veux savoir si vous suivrez mes recommandations ?

\- Je les suivrai, assura Brown.

\- Sam ?

\- J'ai suivi celle de Brown, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne suivrai pas les tiennes.

\- Je voulais juste en être certaine. »

La requête n'était pas anodine le déroulement de la soirée, la dynamique des combats, la victoire peut-être, dépendraient en grande partie de la capacité de l'entraîneur à gérer ses combattants. Root lors de son entretien avec Stephenson avait pris conscience de l'importance du défi qu'avaient décidé de relever Shaw et Brown. Elle avait intérieurement pesté contre l'arrogance qui les avait menées à accepter de telles conditions. Shaw pouvait se montrer tête-brûlée et s'accorder parfois un peu trop de confiance en elle-même. Mais Brown ? Le jeune Lieutenant lui avait toujours paru raisonnable. Root avait sous-estimé l'admiration qu'elle vouait à Shaw, ou peut-être son affection. Brown aimait plus encore Shaw qu'elle ne l'admirait. Quoi qu'il en soit, les conditions qui régissaient l'affrontement de ce soir lui parurent à la limite de l'acceptable et pas du tout en faveur des deux jeunes femmes.

Elles seraient opposées à six combattants. Aux entraîneurs de les engager comme ils voulaient à la condition que le nombre de combattants présents sur le ring n'excéda pas quatre personnes. Chaque combattant pouvait être remplacé à tout moment. Les entraîneurs n'avaient qu'à siffler, le combat ne cesserait pas, mais le boxeur désigné romprait seulement le combat pour laisser sa place à un camarade. A priori rien ne défavorisait les poulains de Root, sauf qu'elles avaient accepté se voir confrontées à une équipe de six adversaires. Élisa et Sameen avaient beau être des combattantes hors pair, Root ne les en jugeait pas moins insensées. Elle devrait savoir jauger leurs adversaires avec précision et surtout les deux jeunes femmes devraient scrupuleusement suivre ses instructions.

 

* * *

 

« Six contre deux ! s'exclama Muller. Comment vous avez pu accepter ça ?

\- Comment elles ne s'en sont pas sorties avec plus de bleus surtout ? ajouta Fusco.

\- On a gagné, répliqua Shaw en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne vous connais pas, Lieutenant, reconnut Fusco. Mais je connais bien Sameen et à vrai dire, ça ne m'étonne pas trop qu'elle ait laissé tout le monde au tapis. Ce que j'aimerais bien savoir c'est à quel moment Crunchy est venue les rejoindre…

\- Je n'ai pas participé au combat, l'informa Root.

\- Ah, non ? répliqua Fusco qui n'en croyait pas un mot. Et ta chemise ? Un câlin que t'a accordé Wolvy pour les avoir menées à la victoire ?

\- Non, rit Root. J'aurais bien aimé, mais non. »

Shaw résista à la tentation d'attraper l'un pour taper sur l'autre. Anna sauva la soirée.

« Il s'est passé quoi alors ?

\- Attendez ! s'écria Muller. Je veux savoir pour le combat… S'il vous plaît racontez, mon Lieutenant. »

Brown reprit la parole.

 

* * *

 

Au début, Root avait choisi de faire combattre Shaw et Brown alternativement. La durée des rounds avaient été doublée à dix minutes, celle des pauses resta inchangée : cinq minutes. Le combat ne se finirait pas après trois rounds, il durerait aussi longtemps qu'il resterait deux adversaires prêts à combattre. L'annonce du défi avait embrasé la toile et s'était diffusée à la vitesse d'une traînée de poudre. Les paris avaient flambé et pour la première fois depuis que Stephenson organisait des combats, le spectacle draina presque autant, sinon autant de spectateurs que les samedi soir de «  _Quinze à la suite_  ». Todd Withman avait battu le rappel et les aficionados, ses supporteurs, comme ses amis, avaient répondu présent. Les combattants furent accueillis avec des hurlements enthousiastes.

Root découvrit les adversaires de ses deux poulains.

« Vous les connaissez ?

\- Ouais, pour cinq d'entre eux.

\- Rapport ! »

Root écouta attentivement les deux jeunes femmes lui décrire les faiblesses et les points forts des hommes ou de la femme. Shaw avait combattu contre quatre d'entre eux : la femme qu'elle avait vaincue par deux fois, le type qui l'avait battue le lundi soir, un autre contre qui elle avait perdu la semaine précédente et celui qui l'avait sortie quand elle avait participé au «  _Quinze à la suite_  ». Root secoua la tête en souriant. Ils avaient voulu jouer la carte de l'intimidation en présentant trois types contre lesquels Shaw avait perdu, pensant que cela leur donnerait un avantage en affaiblissant Shaw mentalement. Grossière erreur. Shaw se montrait toujours très motivée et beaucoup plus hargneuse quand elle avait une revanche à prendre, même si l'enjeu était amical. Root s'était assez entraînée avec elle, avait assez combattu à ses côtés pour le savoir. Elle connaissait bien Shaw, sa technique et la façon qu'elle avait d'utiliser ses faiblesses pour les tourner à son avantage. Par contre, elle ne savait pas comment elle se comportait lorsqu'un combat se trouvait régi par des règles aussi strictes que celles que Brown les lui avait présentées et que Stephenson lui avait rappelées. Et elle n'avait jamais vu Brown combattre à mains nues. Elle profita de la première manche pour se faire une première idée du potentiel de ses poulains.

« Il faut que vous surveilliez Sam, lui conseilla Brown alors que Shaw combattait. Quand elle combat, si son adversaire cherche à tricher ou l'énerve un peu trop, elle a tendance à oublier les règles. Il faut que vous la rappeliez tout de suite à l'ordre, sinon elle va se faire sortir. Je ne veux pas me retrouver sans elle sur le ring.

\- Encore faut-il qu'elle m'écoute...

\- Elle vous écoutera, elle m'a toujours écoutée.

\- Vous l'aimez beaucoup…

\- Oui, répondit spontanément Brown, occupée à suivre le combat de Shaw. »

.

 

Les choses sérieuses commencèrent lors de la deuxième manche. Même si Root avait demandé à Brown de ne pas trop dévoiler l'étendue de ses talents qu'elle avait découverts avec une satisfaction qu'elle n'avait cachée, ni au jeune Lieutenant, ni à Shaw :

« Vous allez les écraser, leur annonça-t-elle confiante durant la première pause. »

Shaw s'était fendue d'un sourire carnassier et les yeux de Brown s'étaient mis à briller de fierté.

« Vous savez toutes les deux que vous êtes de vraies gamines ?

\- Ose dire que tu ne partages pas notre enthousiasme à l'idée de nous voir debout les bras levés en signe de victoire à la fin de la soirée ?

\- J'avoue que l'idée est plaisante, concéda Root. »

.

 

Six minutes après le début de la deuxième manche, Root rappela Shaw et envoya Brown prendre la relève.

L'équipe adversaire avait remplacé deux fois leurs combattants et lors du deuxième changement, Shaw s'était faite surprendre, son adversaire n'avait pas immédiatement décroché en entendant son rappel. Il avait redoublé ses attaques, son remplaçant était arrivé par derrière. Root avait prévenu Shaw, elle avait évité un coup à la tête en descendant sur ses jambes, mais l'homme qui lui faisait face lui avait décroché un coup de pied au niveau du foie. Brown avait bondi, mais Root lui avait fermement posé une main sur l'épaule pour la retenir.

« Mais… protesta Brown.

\- Élisa, c'est moi qui décide. Je ne veux pas encore vous engager ensemble. »

Brown avait ravalé sa colère. Elle n'avait pas apprécié la manœuvre de leurs adversaires. Ils trichaient. On devait prévenir si deux lutteurs combattaient en binôme. Deux coups de sifflet, il n'y en avait eu qu'un. D'ailleurs, certains spectateurs avaient eux aussi manifesté leur mécontentement.

« On leur fera payer, vous ne vous inquiétez pas, assura Root au jeune Lieutenant. »

Sur le ring, Shaw en se redressant, se jeta sur l'adversaire qui lui faisait face et le repoussa violemment dans les cordes. Il rebondit dessus et rencontra son poing droit, qui le renvoya valser une nouvelle fois dans les cordes. Elle tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour situer celui qui venait d'arriver et partit en arrière, elle s'accroupit au dernier moment et lui heurta les jambes. L'homme bascula par-dessus elle. Shaw se redressa sous les cris enthousiastes ou furieux du public et se remit en garde. Root siffla, Brown passa sous les cordes et Shaw lui céda la place. Quatre minutes de boxe libre s'en suivirent, laissant au moment de la pause les deux adversaires en sueur et haletants.

Shaw avait activé une compresse de froid en la frottant entre ses mains et se l'était appliquée au niveau du foie. Root s'occupa de Brown, elle lui arrosa le visage avec de l'eau, et l'invita à boire une bouteille de boisson énergétique.

« Élisa, vous repartez pour la troisième manche.

\- Mais... tenta de protester Shaw.

\- Tu dois récupérer, Sam. Je sais qu'il t'a fait mal.

\- Ils ont triché, maugréa Brown. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'avais hésité au départ, le mec de lundi m'avait laissé une mauvaise impression.

\- Vous avez hésité, Élisa ? demanda Root dubitative.

\- ... »

Shaw la regardait choquée.

« Une seconde… euh, moins... Disons que l'idée m'a seulement effleurée.

\- Et ? demanda Root.

\- Et je me suis dit qu'on lui ferait payer... »

Shaw grimaça de contentement.

« ... et que ce serait dommage de ne pas réaliser un de vos rêves, continua Root. De vous battre main dans la main avec la légende du Camp Lejeune. »

Brown rougit. Shaw se pencha sur son oreille.

« On va les éclater, Lieutenant, lui murmura-t-elle. On n'a pas besoin de légende à la con pour ça, suffit juste qu'on fasse équipe. »

Brown hocha la tête.

.

 

La troisième manche mit les deux jeunes femmes en difficulté. Brown avait commencé et avait bien combattu. Elle affrontait à présent son deuxième adversaire. Elle ne le pressait pas, mais plaçait des coups durs et très précis. Root la rappela avant que leurs concurrents n'effectuassent un nouveau changement et envoya Shaw avec une seule recommandation.

« Tu as trente secondes pour le finir, Sameen."

Shaw ne lui laissa aucun répit et quand l'entraîneur d'en face réagit, il était trop tard. Shaw ne donna pas la possibilité à son opposant de décrocher. Elle enchaîna les coups et avant que son camarade ne vînt à son secours, il s'écroula.

Know-Out.

Il en restait cinq. Deux adversaires montèrent contre Shaw. Root la laissa se débrouiller trente secondes, puis lui envoya Brown. Son entrée déclencha la liesse parmi public.

Le spectacle prenait une nouvelle dimension. Une grande majorité de l'assistance connaissait Shaw, son corps musclé, ses formes sensuelles, ses mouvements souples et rapides, ses coups secs et puissants, l'impression de puissance, de brutalité concentrée qui se dégageait d'elle quand elle combattait. Il n'avait jamais vu Brown avant ce soir autrement que dans son rôle d'entraîneur. Toujours habillée. Arborant au coin du ring, un style décontracté et unisexe. Il l'avait découvert autrement ce soir. Brown était un peu plus grande que Root, moins qu'Anna Borissnova, un mètre soixante-seize. Elle était fine et athlétique, c'était une femme attirante sans toutefois présenter de formes aussi généreuses que Shaw.

Elle possédait une grande allonge de jambes. Shaw, petite, avançait sur ses adversaires, elle brisait sans cesse leurs distances et utilisait beaucoup ses poings, ses coudes et ses genoux. Ses pieds lui servaient juste à fatiguer ses adversaires, elle frappait les genoux, les tibias et montait rarement plus haut. Brown, plus grande, variait ses attaques, elle utilisait presque autant les poings que les jambes, moins les armes plus courtes, sauf si elle se retrouvait sans le vouloir vraiment, à distance. Ses coups de pieds circulaires, droits ou fouettés, visaient toutes les parties du corps, jambes, tronc, tête, sans distinction et sans préférence. Les attaques de Shaw étaient courtes, brutales, peu lisibles pour des non-initiés, Brown déployait quant à elle beaucoup d'agilité et une grande fluidité.

Le couple que Shaw et Brown présentaient au public, dégageait une indéniable attraction. Un contraste aussi bien physique que technique terriblement excitant. Leur différence de taille, leur façon diamétralement opposé de combattre, le fait qu'elles s'opposassent à des hommes et qu'elles tinssent face à eux, augmentaient la tension fiévreuse de la foule.

La prestation des deux jeunes femmes combattant de concert sur le ring, enflamma les spectateurs, qu'ils les soutinssent ou pas, mais contraria terriblement Root. Elle regarda ses poulains combattre, détailla leurs techniques, leurs stratégies, échangea ses impressions avec Athéna, écouta ses observations et attendit impatiemment la fin du troisième round. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Shaw, tout comme Brown, se fatiguèrent et prirent des coups. Leurs adversaires établirent un roulement dont ne pouvait bénéficier les deux jeunes femmes. Root sentit sa colère monter. Elle laissa juste échapper un cri de satisfaction en serrant le poing quand Shaw s'arrangea pour planter seul l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle disparut purement et simplement à ses yeux pour se retrouver devant l'adversaire de Brown. Le gars eut un moment de surprise qui permit à Shaw de lui envoyer une droite au visage. Il monta sa garde, elle lança une attaque au sternum et disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Brown se dressait face à l'homme. Le dernier coup de Shaw lui avait coupé le souffle, il baissa sa garde et un violent coup de pied latéral l'envoya dans les cordes. Il s'accrocha dessus, Brown l'attaqua au corps et l'acheva d'un coude qui l'atteignit au menton. Il resta à moitié debout soutenu par les cordes. Inconscient. Brown n'eût pas le temps de savourer sa victoire, Chelsea lui tomba dessus par derrière. Une attaque aux reins qui l'écrasa contre l'adversaire qu'elle venait d'éliminer. Le temps qu'elle se dégage la femme s'était retournée contre Shaw. Un coup de pied sur l'arrière de la jambe mit Shaw un genou à terre. Root fronça les sourcils. Regarda l'horloge murale. Trois secondes. Elle allait les tuer !

La fin de la troisième manche sonna. Chelsea l'ignora et lança un poing sur Shaw encore à genoux. Une main s'interposa, entre son poing et Shaw. Une autre la saisit par la gorge.

« Je te croyais pas mauvaise joueuse… siffla Brown furieuse. Tu vas le regretter.

\- Vous ne tiendrez pas un quatrième round, répliqua la boxeuse avec mépris.

\- Élise ! claqua la voix de Root. »

Brown relâcha immédiatement sa prise sur le cou de la femme qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci lui sourit méchamment.

« Au prochain round, Lisette... »

Brown serra les mâchoires.

« Élisa ! aboya Root. »

Shaw vint prendre Brown par le bras et l'incita à la suivre dans leur coin.

« Vous allez vous faire engueuler, lui murmura-t-elle.

\- Elle allait vous frapper et ça avait sonné, râla Brown.

\- Ouais, mais Root a l'air salement fâché. »

Shaw ne s'était pas trompée, Root était salement fâchée. D'abord, Brown se fit vertement réprimander pour son attitude et toutes ses tentatives pour se justifier se heurtèrent au regard courroucé de son entraîneur et elle n'acheva jamais ses phrases. Mais ce que n'avait pas prévu Shaw, c'était qu'après avoir mis les choses au point avec le jeune Lieutenant, Root leur passerait un savon à toutes les deux. L'écart d'Élisa n'avait été que le couronnement d'un round qui lui avait foncièrement déplu. Brown et Shaw se serrèrent inconsciemment l'une contre l'autre, complètement prises de court par le torrent de reproches qui leur tomba dessus comme une douche glacée. Elles étaient revenues plutôt fières de leur prestation au cours de la troisième manche, après tout elle avait sorti un adversaire. Elles déchantèrent.

« Vous êtes combien ? demanda Root d'une voix glaciale.

\- Euh… deux, répondit Brown.

\- Oui, bravo, Élisa, fit Root ironiquement. Vous êtes deux. Alors vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous combattez comme si vous étiez seules ? Vous avez été dominées, et vous savez pourquoi ? pourquoi ?! »

Shaw se renfrogna. Brown déstabilisée par la colère de Root, resta muette.

« Pourquoi ?! hurla Root. Élisa…

\- Euh…

\- Sam !

\- Pff... »

Root lui donna une rude taloche sur le côté de la tête.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Sameen. »

Shaw l'affronta du regard et puis elle décida que ce n'était pas le moment, qu'elle avait promis à Root de la respecter comme entraîneur et elle baissa la tête. Brown était concentrée sur un bleu qu'elle portait au-dessus du genou.

« Regardez-moi ! les somma Root exaspérée. »

Les deux jeunes femmes levèrent les yeux sur elle.

« Vous vous êtes fait dominer parce que vous êtes de foutues têtes de mules arrogantes. Qu'est-ce que vous avez appris pendant vos classes à l'armée ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez appris à vos hommes ? À la jouer solo ?

\- On a sorti un gars, lui fit remarquer Shaw sèchement.

\- Ah, oui ? »

Root lui enfonça un index sur la cage thoracique.

« Et dis-moi, Sam ? Comment l'avez-vous sorti ?

\- Tu as très bien vu comment on a fait.

\- Comment, vous l'avez fait ? Ou... comment, Élisa l'a fait ?

\- Élisa, concéda Shaw.

\- Non, espèce d'imbécile ! Justement non ! Vous l'avez sorti ensemble. C'est le seul moment où vous avez oublié de jouer les faraudes ! »

Root usait parfois d'un vocabulaire… désuet, pensa Shaw, elle lisait trop.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas battues ensemble. À aucun moment, sauf précisément à celui-ci. Ils sont quatre, vous êtes deux, leur dit Root durement. Maintenant, je veux vous voir faire équipe ensemble, je ne veux pas que vous battiez sur le même ring, je veux que vous vous battiez ensemble... »

Shaw et Brown se regardèrent.

« Si jamais vous refaites votre petit numéro de « _Admire, comme je me bats bien »,_ je vous laisse en plan. Je m'en vais.

\- Hein ? Tu ne vas pas faire ça ? s'affola Shaw.

\- Je me gênerai... répliqua Root aigrement. Je n'entraîne pas des nulles, ni des perdantes.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on va perdre ? se hérissa Shaw.

\- Si vous continuez comme ça ? Oui. Vous ne vous faites pas honneur. Et vous ne faites pas honneur à votre amitié, conclut Root acidement. »

Brown fixait ses pieds, Shaw se mordait la joue droite, furieuse de la diatribe dont venait de les gratifier Root, d'autant plus furieuse qu'en analysant leur performance quand elle et Brown s'étaient retrouvées à combattre en même temps, elle arrivait à la même conclusion que Root. Elles n'avaient pas combattue chacune de leur côté pour, comme l'avait affirmé Root, briller individuellement, elles avaient seulement raté le coche, oublier de passer du mode «  _solo »_ au mode «  _collaboratif »_. Root ne se montrait pas très juste envers elles, mais son analyse du combat l'était.

« Pensez-y, reprit Root. Et dites-moi si c'est la peine que je reste ou pas.

\- Tu peux rester… lui dit Shaw. Et t'as raison, mais je ne voulais pas la jouer solo.

\- Moi non plus, ajouta prestement Brown.

\- Vous êtes encore plus idiotes que je le pensais alors. Ça montre surtout que vous êtes fatiguées, continua-t-elle plus gentiment. C'est normal, vous avez déjà trente minutes de combat derrière vous. Vous allez devoir gérer votre fatigue, vous épauler si vous ne voulez pas tomber et perdre ce combat. Vous vous connaissez, je veux qu'à partir de maintenant vous pensiez avec un même cerveau. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Combattre ensemble, ne laisser aucun répit à son adversaire, assurer les arrières de son partenaire, être présent pour l'autre à chaque fois qu'il en a besoin. Vous en êtes capable, je me trompe ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes secouèrent la tête.

« Okay, la prochaine manche sera décisif. Collaborez et méfiez-vous des coups bas. Et pas d'écart, sauf si…

\- Sauf si… ?

\- Je crie Wolvy.

\- Précise.

\- Free fight… Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on dit ?

\- Comme si Athéna ne te l'avait pas dit…

\- Mais pas de morts, ni de dommages permanents d'accord ? »

Ses deux poulains acquiescèrent. La reprise sonna.

« Allez les enfants, faites-vous plaisir et protégez-vous. »

.

 

Shaw et Brown avaient compris la leçon. Elles collaborèrent. Tout d'abord intimidée de faire réellement équipe avec elle, Brown cala ses mouvements sur Shaw et se mit inconsciemment sous ses ordres. Elle bougeait en harmonie avec elle, mais la contrainte qu'elle s'imposait, restreignait sa capacité à innover, sa liberté, son envol. Root le remarqua tout de suite, mais elle ne pouvait pas intervenir, elle pria seulement pour que Shaw s'en aperçût et prît les mesures nécessaires. Elle ne contacta pas Shaw via son oreillette, Brown comme Shaw avaient l'air d'être très à cheval sur le règlement, Root ne voulait pas amener Shaw à tricher et elle avait demandé à Athéna de les déconnecter dès le début de la rencontre. La réponse d'Athéna lui avait apporté une heureuse surprise.

« Sameen ne porte pas son oreillette, lui avait répondu l'IA.

\- Elle l'a enlevée !

\- Elle l'enlève toujours quand elle monte sur le ring.

\- Elle la laisse où ?

\- Dans ses chaussures, bien rangée dans sa boîte. »

Root avait ainsi mieux compris l'importance que revêtaient ses soirées pour Shaw. À ces occasions, elle coupait entièrement les liens qui la maintenaient attachée à Athéna et par extension, métaphoriquement à Root. Shaw se retrouvait pour une fois, seule face à elle-même. Libre, même si elle n'en avait pas conscience. Elle ne dépendait plus que d'elle-même. Et de Brown, d'une certaine manière. Mais Brown l'aimait et leur collaboration sur le ring ne dépassait pas la relation poulain-entraîneur. Shaw respectait Brown, et Brown parce que c'était une personne affectivement équilibrée, parce que c'était une femme d'honneur, respectait Shaw. Pas comme l'officier qu'elle admirait, mais comme personne.

.

 

Shaw remarqua l'attitude de Brown et elle se débrouilla pour pouvoir l'approcher et lui parler.

« Élisa, oubliez les barrettes, j'ai pas besoin d'un Lieutenant, j'ai besoin d'une partenaire. »

Brown reçut le message cinq sur cinq et Root put enfin se fendre d'un sourire satisfait. Elles n'envoyèrent pas leur adversaires mordre la poussière en cinq minutes, mais elles offrirent au public une magnifique démonstration martiale. L'entraîneur d'en face utilisa jusqu'à l'excès son avantage numéraire, il remplaçait ses combattants fréquemment, chacun d'entre eux ne restait jamais plus de deux minutes sur le ring. Brown et Shaw s'essoufflaient, mais s'arrangeaient pour se ménager à l'une ou à l'autre des temps de pause et surgissaient soudainement en renfort si l'une flanchait. Elles sortirent un nouvel adversaire et à la fin de la quatrième manche, il leur restait plus que trois opposants.

Brown avait une arcade ouverte et respirait comme un soufflet de forge. Root lui donna une serviette pour arrêter le sang et s'occupa de Shaw. Elle la fit boire, lui aspergea tout le corps avec de l'eau, prit soin de ses hématomes et lui demanda ensuite de s'occuper de Brown. Shaw prit soin du jeune Lieutenant, répétant les gestes que Root avait eus pour elle et lui soigna avec beaucoup d'attention son arcade sourcilière.

« C'est très bien, les enfants, les félicita Root. C'était une très belle manche. Comment vous vous sentez ?

\- Ça va, lui assura Shaw.

\- Moi aussi, ça va, renchérit Brown.

\- Vous êtes fatiguées ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? grogna Shaw »

L'un des arbitres s'approcha et demanda à parler à Root. Il l'entraîna au milieu du ring où les attendait l'entraîneur d'en face. Root écouta ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire. Elle hocha la tête et revint auprès de ses poulains.

« Les autres ont demandé une double pause, il reste… six minutes, on va les mettre à notre profit.… Sam, ferme les yeux, Élisa, vous aussi. »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'exécutèrent.

« Vous allez seulement vous concentrer sur ma voix. »

Shaw rouvrit les yeux.

« Attends. »

Elle glissa à terre en seiza, Brown avait rouvert les yeux.

« Vous voulez faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle à Root.

\- Vous détendre.

\- Ah ! Okay. »

Brown qui avait été formée au combat sur les tatamis dès l'âge de six ans, connaissait les vertus de la position adoptée par Shaw. Elle l'imita et se plaça à côté d'elle. Root tira un tabouret, s'assit dessus et se pencha sur les deux jeunes femmes.

« Vous allez chasser de votre tête tout ce qui n'est pas ma voix, oubliez le bruit, les voix parasites, les odeurs, les douleurs qui vous taraudent, laissez-vous guidez par ma voix. Hochez la tête si vous êtes d'accord. »

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête. Root les emmena à l'intérieur d'elles-mêmes. Elle les plongea dans une profonde méditation ou n'existait plus que sa voix et le souffle régulier et profond de leur propre respiration. C'était plus qu'une simple séance de méditation, elle utilisa les techniques d'hypnoses qu'elle connaissait. Elle n'avait jamais osé les mettre en œuvre auparavant avec Shaw car elle savait que celle-ci rechignerait à s'abandonner, à consciemment abandonner le contrôle de son esprit, même à quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance. Qu'elle identifierait l'hypnose à une simulation. Mais les circonstances étaient différentes, Shaw n'était pas seule et Root cherchait seulement à les détendre, à tout oublier pour retrouver une âme aussi affûtée qu'une lame de rasoir, une volonté de fer. La prochaine manche appartiendrait au plus fort. Elles étaient physiquement au bord de la rupture, mais si leur mental tenait bon, elles tiendraient.

« Prenez-vous la main. »

Sans tâtonner, leurs mains se trouvèrent.

« Rejoignez-vous, respirez ensemble, pensez ensemble. »

Shaw et Brown respiraient déjà au même rythme quand Root leur en donna l'ordre, mais elles en prirent conscience seulement une fois que Root le leur eût demandé. Shaw s'abandonna complètement, la compagnie amicale de Brown la rassurait, la voix chaude de Root l'apaisait. Elle avait l'impression de marcher dans une prairie d'herbes hautes, ondulant dans la brise. Elle avait une conscience aiguë de la présence de Brown. Shaw n'avait jamais partagé un moment aussi intense et paisible avec quelqu'un. Sauf avec Root. Mais là, c'était différent. Il n'y avait pas de passé, pas de futur, pas de passif, ni d'actif. Seulement elle et Brown dans cette prairie, libérées des passions, tendues vers un seul but. L'harmonie. Shaw soupira longuement et se laissa porter par la sensation.

Root continua à les guider, jusqu'au moment où la cloche allait bientôt sonner la reprise.

« Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, les prévint Root. Et vous ouvrirez les yeux quand je vous le dirai. Reposez vos mains sur vos cuisses et détendez-vous… un… deux… trois, ouvrez les yeux. »

Root se tenait le visage à quarante centimètres des leurs. Plus rien n'exista, il n'y eut plus qu'elles trois. Les regards brillants et profonds de Shaw et de Brown, celui bienveillant de Root.

« Je vous aime, leur murmura-t-elle. Rien ne peut vous arrêter. Offrez-moi votre victoire. »

La cloche sonna.

« Allez-y, les encouragea Root. »

.

 

La sixième manche s'avéra épique et violente. Brown et Shaw bougeaient comme si un même cerveau guidait leurs mouvements. Les trois premières minutes leur donnèrent nettement l'avantage. Les autres ne suivaient pas et ils n'arrivaient à s'accorder comme y arrivaient leurs deux opposantes.

Root plongée dans le combat ne remarqua pas le signe de l'entraîneur d'en face à l'arbitre, puis le rapide conciliabule qui s'en suivit entre l'arbitre et un homme qui suivait de près le combat pour Stephenson. L'homme disparut dans la foule, rejoignit Stephenson assis sur un gradin et se pencha à son oreille.

Stephenson tergiversa. Il se frotta la barbe, la gratta, fourailla dedans comme si tous ces gestes l'aideraient à prendre la bonne décision. La proposition qu'on venait de lui transmettre était tentante, elle finirait la soirée en beauté, mais les deux filles et leur entraîneur n'accepteraient peut-être pas. S'il leur mettait le marché en main et qu'elles refusaient, il gâcherait la fin du combat, mais ramasserait beaucoup d'argent. Si elles acceptaient… Il en gagnerait plus encore, quel que fût le vainqueur de ce soir.

Il les observa bouger. Ces filles étaient géniales, s'extasia-t-il avec une pointe de jalousie, aucun des poulains qu'il avait pu former dans son club ne leur arrivait à la cheville. Sexy et diablement dangereuses. Et depuis qu'elles combattaient côté à côté, il avait rarement assisté à un spectacle aussi bandant. Il se tourna vers son voisin, son comptable. Lui, ce qui le passionnait ce n'était pas le sang qui giclait, les coups qui pleuvaient, il ne regardait jamais ce qui se passait sur le ring, lui ce qui l'exaltait, c'étaient les chiffres qui s'affichaient sur sa tablette.

« Ça donne quoi ? lui demanda Stephenson.

\- Elles sont données gagnantes, les sommes d'argents engagées ne cessent de grimper. »

Stephenson se leva et suivit l'homme qui lui ouvrit le chemin parmi la foule. L'arbitre le repéra et siffla un temps d'arrêt. Sur leurs gardes, Shaw et Brown reculèrent et se placèrent de façon à former un triangle. Elles en formaient deux sommets, leur adversaire le troisième. Root monta immédiatement sur le ring. Et vint se placer entre ses deux poulains et leurs opposants. Elle croisa les bras, se déhancha légèrement et les toisa d'un air mi-condescendant, mi-menaçant. L'air réjouit de l'entraîneur d'en face l'énerva et la préoccupa, elle pressentit un coup fourré. La foule était agitée, inquiète qu'on lui la privât de son spectacle, espérant qu'on lui en offrît encore plus. Stephenson passa entre les cordes et s'avança vers le centre du ring. Il évita le regard de Shaw et de Brown et posa une main déplaisante et obséquieuse sur l'épaule de Root. Elle se retint de l'en chasser. Il leva son autre main pour demander l'attention du public. Le silence tomba par à-coup, d'un côté de la salle puis d'un autre, des conversations subsistèrent par îlots et moururent petit à petit. Il resta des piétinements de pieds, des toux nerveuses.

« Cinq manches, cinquante minutes de combats. Un spectacle magnifique, clama-t-il. »

La foule exprima son approbation. Il leva la main.

« Il est temps de conclure, de mettre toutes les forces encore vives et disponibles en présence...

\- Connard, grinça Brown entre ses dents. »

Elle aussi appréhendait le mauvais coup.

« … mais pas de briser les règles. Que la sixième soit la dernière, que tous les combattants encore debout s'affrontent ! Vous êtes d'accord ?! cria-t-il à la foule. »

Une grande clameur lui répondit.

« Et vous ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Root. »

Root tourna la tête vers ses deux poulains. Elle lut leur accord dans leurs yeux.

« Pourquoi pas... commença-t-elle d'un ton léger. »

Elle retira la main de Stephenson de son épaule.

« Si vous rajoutez dix mille, conclut-elle abruptement.

\- Dix milles ? Vous êtes folle ?!

\- Non, je sais très bien compter…

\- D'accord.

\- Maintenant, exigea Root.

\- Comment ça maintenant ?

\- Faites un petit signe à votre comptable. Il doit bien se trouver dans le coin. Comment vous leur versiez l'argent avant ?

\- Sur un compte.

\- Allez-y.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit…

\- Je suis en contact permanent avec mon comptable, le coupa Root.

\- Okay. »

Stephenson appela l'homme qui était venu le prévenir et lui donna des instructions. Il courut les transmettre au comptable. Une minute après, Root grimaça son contentement. Derrière elle, Shaw et Brown s'étiraient tout en gardant un œil sur leurs adversaires.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, reprit Stephenson. Dernière manche, pas de pause jusqu'à la victoire complète et pas de TKO, tous les combattants sur le ring. »

La foule hurla. Root rejoignit son coin et murmura un : « Impressionnez-moi Marines ! » en passant devant Shaw et Brown.

La reprise sonna.

Les deux jeunes femmes n'attendirent pas leurs adversaires pour se jeter dans la bataille, elles partirent en même temps. Brown se fit arrêter par Todd et Chelsea, Shaw par le troisième. Il avait pour consigne de la tenir à distance pendant que ses camarades s'occupaient de Brown.

Todd attaquait avec les pieds et profitait de son allonge, Chelsea avançait presque au corps à corps, plaçait des coups, puis reculait brusquement et Todd empêchait Brown de répliquer. Brown souffrait, elle en eut très vite marre et décida d'abattre d'abord Chelsea. Elle concentra ses coups sur elle. Sa stratégie porta ses fruits, la femme recula, Brown la contourna avant qu'elle ne quittât le centre du ring et la repoussa de l'autre côté. Todd rentra sur elle à coups de poings, Chelsea revint au contact. Une pluie de coup s'abattit sur Brown. Des coups vicieux. Todd réitéra sur Brown les frappes illégales dont il avait gratifié Shaw deux jours auparavant. Brown flancha quand soudain, une tornade balaya ses deux adversaires.

Concentrés sur Brown, confiant dans leur tactique, ils avaient négligé Shaw. Elle avait vu Brown se faire submerger. Elle avait vu Todd la frapper à l'entre-jambe, au pubis. La rage monta de ses entrailles comme une déferlante.

« Sam ! cria Root qui avait remarqué son regard vers Brown, vu ses yeux s'assombrir, ses mâchoires se crisper, bref assisté au passage de Shaw en mode  _Machine à tuer_. »

Un violent coup de talon atteignit, juste au-dessus du genou, l'homme contre qui Shaw combattait. Il gémit de douleur. Shaw le martela de coups de poing, avant de placer ses mains contre ses épaules et de brutalement le pousser en arrière. Il trébucha, Shaw lança une paume devant elle qui s'aplatit sur la poitrine de l'homme et il se retrouva propulsé dans les cordes.

Elle en profita pour foncer dégager Brown. Façon boulet de canon. Plaquage de rugby. Elle repoussa Brown au passage et roula avec Todd et Chelsea à terre dans un ruck désordonné et brutal. Brown recula d'un pas et aperçut en se secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, l'homme que Shaw avait combattu. Il reprenait son souffle. Brown fondit sur lui comme un aigle sur sa proie. Un coup de pied circulaire de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur à la tête, une droite, une gauche, une droite.

Hors combat.

Shaw, Todd et Chelsea se dégageaient les uns des autres, Shaw était encore sur un genou quand Todd, qui avait eu moins de mal à s'extraire de l'amas de leur corps enchevêtrés, s'avança sur elle.

« Sam, baisse-toi, cria Brown derrière Shaw. »

Shaw plongea la tête entre ses bras. Brown passa en chute avant par-dessus elle et se releva devant Todd, un poing jaillit. L'homme se plia en deux et recula précipitamment. Chelsea attaqua et se retrouva, sans comprendre comment face à Shaw.

« T'aurais pas dû, cracha Shaw. Je te croyais réglo.

\- Va te faire foutre, siffla Chelsea. »

Shaw libéra sa rage. Chelsea combattit courageusement, elle para, contre-attaqua, échoua à prendre l'ascendant sur Shaw. Puis sa vision se brouilla.

« Sam ! cria Brown. »

Brown n'avait pas lâché Todd, quand elle se retrouva bien placée, elle appela Shaw et décrocha à son adversaire un violent coup de pied qui l'envoya tournoyer en direction de Shaw. Celle-ci grogna de plaisir et cueillit Todd d'une droite qui le renvoya dans les bras de Brown, celle-ci lui plaqua son avant-bras dans son dos et le rejeta sur Shaw.

La foule hurlait, naviguant dangereusement aux frontières de l'hystérie collective.

Shaw frappa Todd au menton, Brown s'avança et l'homme se retrouva le dos collé à elle, Shaw plaça une droite et un crochet. Todd sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui, sa vision s'obscurcit. Il glissa contre le corps de Brown, chercha à s'agripper à elle sans succès et s'affaissa à ses pieds. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard complice et un léger sourire flotta sur leurs lèvres. Elles se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Chelsea. La femme se mit en garde, elle les regarda avancer fermement sur elle. Du sang lui coulait sur le visage, dans la bouche et elle ne voyait plus rien de l'œil droit. Elle blêmit, ces deux garces allaient la massacrer. Elle jeta un regard affolé à son entraîneur. Pas de TKO, avait déclaré Stephenson. Elle attaqua, elle tomberait avec honneur. Shaw et Brown ne firent pas durer le plaisir. Brown brisa l'attaque de Chelsea d'un coup de pied au thorax et Shaw la finit au poing.

Leur adversaire venait à peine de s'écrouler comme une poupée désarticulée que Root surgit entre elles, leur passa les bras autour des épaules et les serra contre elle. Elle les embrassa chacune selon sa taille. Shaw sur la tempe, Brown sur le coin de la mâchoire.

« Je vous adore ! leur déclara-t-elle enthousiaste. »

Shaw ne protesta pas et Brown ne rougit pas. Brown passa son bras autour des épaules de Root et Shaw autour de sa taille. La foule rugissait, Shaw et Brown souriaient, heureuses de leur victoire, heureuses de la partager autant l'une avec l'autre qu'avec Root, et Root trouva tout à coup la vie magnifique.

 

* * *

 

« Houa… j'aurais aimé assister à ça… soupira Muller avec envie.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Borkoof.

\- Je comprends mieux que vous ayez des têtes aussi… défoncées ! lança Fusco. J'imagine même pas la tête des autres. Enfin si... j'imagine très bien. Tu as toujours eu de véritables dons de portraitiste, Sameen. Et tu as l'air de t'être trouvée une chouette copine…

\- Ouais, approuva Shaw.

\- Mais vous, Madame ? intervint Anna en regardant Root. Et le cadeau ?

\- Ah, oui, le cadeau… fit Root en grimaçant.

\- Root était fâchée, expliqua Shaw. Cette abrutie est allée se plaindre à Stephenson.

\- Je ne suis pas allée me plaindre, Sameen, je suis allée lui exprimer ma désapprobation. Je déteste qu'on me force la main. »

 

* * *

 

Une fois dans les vestiaires, Root envoya Brown et Shaw prendre une douche, puis elle leur demanda de s'allonger sur les tables de massage. Les deux jeunes femmes lui proposèrent leur aide pour s'occuper chacune l'une de l'autre. Root refusa.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Et si c'est le cas, je vous promets de solliciter votre aide ou vos conseils. Allongez-vous en attendant et restez tranquilles.»

Les deux jeunes femmes s'allongèrent et s'abandonnèrent aux soins de Root. Plus personne ne parla. Un silence paisible et serein les enveloppa. Shaw ferma les yeux, elle respirait lentement et peu à peu la tension accumulée au fil du dernier round retomba. Root s'était d'abord occupée de Brown, Shaw nue et souffrant tout à coup d'être seule, commença à s'agiter, mal à l'aise. Elle allait ouvrir les yeux, quand elle sentit les doigts de Root se poser délicatement sur ses paupières.

« Shhhhh, détends-toi, Sameen, lui murmura Root d'une voix apaisante. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

\- Brown ?

\- Elle va bien. Elle dort, je crois. Reste calme. »

Root lui appliqua des compresses de froids, prit soin de son visage, puis elle se couvrit les mains d'huile de massage, retira les compresses et entreprit de dénouer le corps tendu de Shaw. Après quelques minutes passées sur ses jambes, ses cuisses, son ventre et son torse, elle lui demanda de se retourner sur le ventre et Shaw comprit alors pourquoi Brown s'était endormie. C'était encore mieux qu'au lac de la Prune.

« T'as fait des progrès, murmura Shaw.

\- Que ne ferais-je pour toi, Sameen, plaisanta doucement Root. C'est agréable ?

\- Non, c'est génial, marmonna Shaw. »

Dix minutes après Shaw dormait aussi. Root leur laissa vingt minutes, puis elle les réveilla doucement en leur caressant la nuque. Brown se réveilla, l'air perdu.

« Hé, Élisa, la charria Shaw. Vous rêviez des bisounours ?

\- Hein ? Euh... non, balbutia Brown à qui le massage et la sieste avaient clairement fait perdre ses repères. Je ne crois pas que je rêvais. »

Shaw se mit à rire.

« Vous me faites parfois plus penser à un bleu qu'à un officier, Brown. »

Brown rougit.

« J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un autant rougir, ricana Shaw.

\- ...

\- Vous êtes cool quand même.

\- Ah ? Euh…

\- Sam, arrête de l'embêter.

\- Okay, mais tu reconnaîtras que...

\- Tu l'embêtes, je t'embête, la menaça Root.

\- Ah ! Okay, j'arrête.

\- Tenez, buvez, Élisa, lui conseilla Root en lui tendant un bouteille d'eau minérale. Ça vous remettra les idées en place.

\- Merci.

\- Bon, les enfants, je vous laisse vous habiller, on se retrouve à la voiture, annonça Root.

\- Tu vas où ? s'inquiéta Shaw

\- Un petit truc à régler, à tout de suite ! »

.

 

Brown et Shaw s'habillèrent tranquillement. Quand Shaw fut sur le point de mettre ses chaussures, elle fit glisser la boîte de son oreillette dans sa main. Elle la fixa quelques secondes, puis elle l'ouvrit lentement, retira délicatement l'oreillette de son alvéole et la plaça précautionneusement dans son oreille, éprouvant dans son geste un mélange désagréable de réconfort, de malaise et de culpabilité.

« Sam ? l'appela Brown qui avait perçu que quelque chose perturbait Shaw.

\- Mmm ?

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Ouais, mentit Shaw. Vous avez fini, Élisa ?

\- Oui. »

Elles rassemblèrent les affaires qui leur appartenaient et allèrent attendre Root dans la voiture, mais Athéna contacta Shaw alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir les portières.

« Sameen, je crois que vous devriez aller… chercher Root.

\- Un problème ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Pff... Okay. Brown, on va encore avoir besoin de vos talents, je le sens. Vous êtes chaude ?

\- Ça ira.

\- Elle est où ? demanda Shaw à Athéna.

\- Dans le bureau de Stephenson.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

\- Elle montre à Stephenson qu'elle n'a pas aimé sa façon de se conduire avec toi et Élisa. »

Elles arrivèrent dans le bureau de Stephenson au moment où celui-ci perdait patience. Root avait fini par se montrer détestable et s'il avait feint d'ignorer les premiers objets qu'elle avait balayés d'une main faussement maladroite, il bondit quand elle laissa tomber un trophée en verre qu'elle examinait. Il se brisa sur le sol. Stephenson jura.

« Oh ! Pardon, s'excusa Root d'un ton innocent.

\- Ça suffit ! explosa Stephenson. Je vous ai donné l'argent, je vous ai présenté mes excuses. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je réfléchis encore à la manière de vous exprimer ma contrariété.

\- Sortez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant le passage à Shaw et à Brown.

« Oh, Sam, Élisa, les accueillit Root ravie de les voir. Vous n'auriez pas une idée pour punir Jorgen ?

\- Root, laisse-le, maugréa Shaw. On s'en va. »

Mais le comptable entra, Root envoya valser un nouveau trophée et Stephenson commit l'erreur d'attraper Root par le bras et de la retourner brusquement. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, Shaw furieuse l'avait instinctivement devancée. Stephenson reçut un coup sur le coin de la mâchoire qui l'envoya se cogner contre les étagères des trophées, il s'accrocha dessus et trois nouvelles babioles tombèrent. Le comptable ressortit prestement et appela à l'aide.

« Oh ! Une photo dédicacée de Georges Saint-Pierre, s'exclama Brown, complètement hors de propos, en regardant le mur à côté des étagères.

\- On s'en fout, répliqua Shaw qui augurait une bagarre à venir.

\- Muller adore ce type…

\- Si on lui en faisait cadeau ? suggéra Root.

\- Vous croyez ? demanda Brown tentée.

\- Oui, oui, confirma Root. Élisa, prenez-la. Stephenson nous doit bien ça.

\- Bande de… cracha Stephenson. »

Brown lui ferma la bouche d'un coup de pied, puis décrocha le cadre contenant un joli portrait photographique en noir et blanc, accusant de puissants contrastes.

« Il est super beau, apprécia Brown ravie.

\- Mmm, oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça Root. Il a de beaux yeux surtout.

\- Je ne parlais pas de Saint-Pierre.

\- Je sais, la photo est jolie, l'homme n'est pas mal non plus, ce qui ne gâche rien, apprécia Root. Un peu trop musclé peut-être.

\- Mais il a une gueule sympa et un joli sourire.

\- Hé, les groupies, les interpella Shaw. Faudrait se bouger. »

Les renforts appelés par le comptable de Stephenson s'engouffrèrent dans le bureau. Shaw se lança dans la bagarre.

« On s'en va, décida Root. »

C'était pendant leur retraite que Brown, pour se dégager de l'emprise d'un gros gras, avait malencontreusement cassé la vitre du cadre et que Root avait eu sa chemise déchirée et reçu un ou deux coups imprévus.

 

* * *

 

« C'est le genre d'histoire que j'ai entendu raconter dans mon tribunal, sauf qu'elles mettaient en scène des voyous et des repris de justice qui possédaient pour certains des casiers judiciaires longs comme le bras… dit pensivement Maria Alvarez qui n'aurait jamais cru trouver ce genre d'histoire amusante et encore moins éprouver de la sympathie envers ceux qui pouvaient en être les protagonistes.

\- Ah, ça vous étonne, Madame la Juge ? ricana Fusco.

\- Un peu… répondit Maria en regardant Brown qu'elle imaginait très mal dans le rôle d'un voyou, même si elle en avait ce soir la tête.

\- Ils avaient commencé, se défendit Brown. On n'a fait que se défendre.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais remettre les pieds là-bas, bouda Muller sans vraiment le regretter.

\- Désolée, Muller…

\- Toute excusée, mon Lieutenant, la rassura le Chef. J'adore votre cadeau et je suis très touché que vous ayez pensé à moi.

\- C'était aussi sympa de fêter ça avec nous, observa Borkoof que l'histoire avait beaucoup diverti.

\- On le méritait. J'aurais juste aimé que nous soyons tous au complet, conclut Shaw d'une voix sombre.

\- On est là pour eux et on leur racontera, assura Anna Borissnova.

\- Buvons à votre victoire ! clama tout à coup Muller. Aux deux officiers les plus... géniaux sous les ordres de qui j'ai servi… Euh, les trois en fait. »

Root, au plus grand plaisir de Muller, leva son verre à son intention. Brown fit le tour avec une bouteille dans chaque main. Ils levèrent leurs verres et portèrent ensemble un toast, chacun dans leur langue natale. Root se saisit du verre que s'était servi Brown avant qu'elle ne le portât à ses lèvres et le but cul-sec.

« À votre santé, Élisa ! »

Et elle lui plaça dans les mains une canette de Coca. Brown regarda la canette, Root.

« Merci, lui dit-elle avec une profonde reconnaissance.

\- Brown, l'interpella Shaw en levant la bouteille d'eau qu'elle tenait à la main. Je vous reprends quand vous voulez avec moi.

\- Si vous avez besoin, mon Capitaine… répliqua Brown. Vous appelez, j'accours. »

Elle resplendissait d'une joie simple et brute. Fusco s'approcha de Root.

« Crunchy ? Comment tu fais pour gérer toutes les groupies de Wolvy, regarde leurs tronches… Remarque, reprit-il. En plus discret, tu t'attires autant de succès.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Ouais, le bidasse, le géant, Wonder Woman, Maria Alvarez. Si je vous laissais encore un peu plus avec elle, Éli deviendrait accro elle aussi.

\- Tu es accro toi aussi, Lionel ? le taquina Root. »

Il grimaça comiquement.

« Faudrait que j'en parle à mon psy... »

Root se mit à rire et la soirée continua joyeusement, entre récits de casernes, de combats épiques et d'histoires absurdes. Ils avaient tous assez vécu pour faire rire les autres. Sanders contribua à la soirée en racontant comment un de ses coéquipiers de l'équipe de biathlon après être tombé dans un lac d'eau glacée, débarqua skis aux pieds, nu comme un ver au centre d'entraînement.

Seule Anna Borissnova resta silencieuse. Shaw se sentit soudain au diapason de la jeune Russe et elle s'éclipsa discrètement. Elle avait besoin de souffler un peu et accessoirement de se rendre aux toilettes.

.

 

La soirée fut brutalement interrompue par l'irruption inattendue du docteur Chakwass. Le médecin s'était réveillée au milieu de la nuit et avait décidé de passer voir ses patients. Alioukine, Matveïtch, Anna Zverev… qu'elle ne trouva pas dans son lit. Elle alla frapper chez le géant blond, n'obtint aucune réponse, entra. Absent lui aussi. Root ? Absente. Elle entendit les éclats de voix et les rires bien avant d'arriver à la chambre de Muller.

Ils étaient tous là. La jeune Mexicaine, les deux policiers, les deux Russes qui manquaient à l'appel, Root. La jeune Russe et le Chef présentaient des signes de fatigue qu'elle jugea préoccupants. Les yeux de Chakwass tombèrent sur le Lieutenant Brown, son air heureux, sa tête de boxeuse…

« Je vous croyais sérieuse, Lieutenant Brown ! »

Tout le monde se retourna.

« Euh… balbutia Brown prise au dépourvu.

\- Vous êtes complètement inconscients ! »

Le médecin fonça sur Muller et lui arracha sa bouteille de bière des mains.

« Vous sortez d'une opération, Chef, et vous buvez ? Lieutenant, comment pouvez-vous cautionner un tel comportement ?

\- Euh... »

Élisa Brown n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer et une brusque angoisse lui serra la poitrine. Éléonore Chakwass était hiérarchiquement sa supérieure, elle connaissait Beale, elle était clairement furieuse et elle avait déjà menacé Brown de représailles si elle abîmait Shaw.

« Anna, vous devriez être dans votre lit, déclara sèchement le médecin à la jeune Russe. Vous avez bu vous aussi.

\- Deux verres.

\- De quoi ?

\- De vodka.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! »

Chakwass se retourna, son regard balaya la chambre. Shaw arriva sur ses entre-faits.

« Ah, il ne manquait plus que vous, Docteur, pour couronner la folie de cette soirée…

Elle insista lourdement sur le titre.

« Soirée organisée par qui d'ailleurs ? reprit-elle. Lieutenant ?!

\- C'était pour… euh…

\- Par nous trois, Root, Brown et moi, intervint Shaw. On a remporté un combat…

\- Épique ! la coupa Root. »

Chakwass lui lança un regard courroucé. Root se tut.

« Ouais, et après… j'avais faim, expliqua Shaw. On avait trouvé un cadeau pour le Chef, on est allées dans un restau et puis on a pensé qu'on allait se séparer demain et que ce serait sympa de…

\- Sympa, Sameen ?! s'exclama Chakwass. Vous avez fait boire deux blessés dont un que vous avez vous-même opéré avant-hier… Et vous et le Lieutenant Brown avez plus des têtes à dormir qu'à faire la fête. Vous me décevez, Docteur.

\- Ouais, ben ils vont pas mourir, ronchonna Shaw. Je me suis déjà bourrée la gueule à la bière ou au Scotch pour me remettre d'une auto-extraction de balle et je ne m'en suis pas plus mal portée.

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en être fier, Docteur.

\- Arrêtez de m'appeler docteur, se renfrogna Shaw.

\- Mais vous l'êtes, Sameen, sauf que ce soir vous l'avez clairement oublié, l'accusa durement Éléonore Chakwass. »

Shaw prit un air buté. Brown glissa à ses côtés sans y prendre garde. Root sourit à ce geste inconscient. Elle allait prendre la parole quand Maria la devança.

« Docteur, dit-elle d'un ton conciliant. Je crois que vous pouvez pardonner à tout le monde ce petit moment d'égarement. Il est des jours où la santé mentale comme physique et même la guérison ne passent pas seulement par de bonnes nuits de sommeil, du calme et une nourriture saine. Vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Ah, Maria ! pensa Root avec affection. »

Chakwass regarda la jeune Mexicaine, puis chaque personne présente.

« Vous avez partagé certaines de nos joies et de nos peines. Docteur. Joignez-vous à nous, l'invita gentiment Alvarez.

\- Vous méritez un toast pour avoir sauvé nos camarades, déclara Borkoof.

\- Pour avoir pris soin de moi, ajouta Root.

\- De moi aussi, dit Alvarez.

\- Je n'ai pas toujours été seule à le faire, répliqua le médecin en regardant Shaw.

\- Ben, on portera un toast au Capitaine aussi, proposa Muller.

\- Vous avez besoin de vous reposer, insista Chakwass. Anna, je ne vous laisserai pas partir sinon.

\- Okay, gouailla Fusco. Vous trinquez, Anna nous chante une berceuse et tout le monde part sagement se coucher.

\- Doc ? fit Shaw de meilleure humeur.

\- Marché conclu, sourit Chakwass sans pouvoir croire qu'elle venait d'accepter une telle proposition. »

Son accord fut chaleureusement accueilli et la soirée reprit. Plus calme.

.

 

Vingt minutes plus tard, alors que tout le monde était déjà parti dormir depuis cinq bonnes minutes, Shaw éteignait la lumière dans la chambre de Muller et refermait doucement la porte. Le Chef dormait et Shaw avait tenu à l'installer confortablement pour la nuit.

Root qui l'avait attendue jusque-là, lui attrapa cavalièrement le bras.

« Tu me raccompagnes ?

\- Mmm.

\- Je me sens euphorique.

\- Tu es ivre ?

\- J'ai trop forcé sur le rhum et le verre que j'ai volé à Élisa a causé ma perte. »

Shaw s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre.

« Tu entres ? lui demanda Root d'un ton plein d'espoir et de promesses mêlés.

\- T'es bourrée.

\- Grise, Sameen, seulement grise... et très… très… »

Root se pencha, Shaw esquiva habilement ses lèvres, passa son bras derrière Root qui tournait le dos à la porte, l'ouvrit et poussa Root à l'intérieur.

« Sam… soupira Root en lui enlaçant la taille.

\- Je ne veux pas…

\- Profiter de moi, abuser de mon ivresse ?

\- Mmm…

\- Ce que tu peux être bête parfois… tu m'as déjà vue repousser ou regretter tes avances ?

\- Non.

\- Ah, tu vois. »

Root sembla réaliser que Shaw contrairement à elle, se montrait parfois nettement plus farouche. Elle lui lâcha la taille, mais sans y prêter attention, elle lui posa la main à la base du cou et ses doigts se mirent immédiatement à la caresser. Elle pencha la tête cherchant à lire dans les pensées de Shaw.

« Et c'est moi qui suis bête ? demanda Shaw sarcastique.

\- Euh... »

Shaw glissa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira vers elle. L'alcool avait déjà attisé le désir de Root, les lèvres de Shaw l'embrasèrent définitivement. Ses mains glissèrent sous sa chemise et se firent intrusives et possessives. Elle voulait Shaw contre elle, sur elle, sous elle, en elle, n'importe où, mais sentir son odeur, sa peau, son souffle contre sa peau.

Pour une fois, ce fut elle qui se montra brouillonne. Shaw suivit et se soumit au désir de Root jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, après avoir abusé de Shaw, l'avoir emportée plusieurs fois, avec ou sans elle, faiblit. Shaw reprit alors la main et les entraîna là où elle, Shaw, avait envie d'aller, mais avec plus de précautions et nettement plus de douceur que Root.

« Sameen, haleta soudain Root qui avait l'impression de se noyer. J'aime quand…

\- Quand ?

\- Tu es rarement aussi..."

Shaw s'immobilisa et se dressa au-dessus de Root.

« Aussi quoi ?

\- Tendre.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

Root fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai mal partout, expliqua Shaw. Et comme tu t'es conduite sans beaucoup d'égards, j'ai encore plus mal maintenant qu'avant.

\- Oh… euh… balbutia Root embarrassée.

\- Ne me fais pas d'excuse.

\- À cause des compensations ?

\- Ouais, entre autre, acquiesça Shaw dans un demi-sourire. »

Root lui enroula les bras autour du cou et l'attira contre elle. Elle demanda grâce quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, gigota dans tous les sens, pour finalement se ménager une place contre Shaw allongée sur le dos. Elle se sentait encore plus grise qu'en sortant de la chambre de Muller. Ses pensées tournaient comme un vol joyeux d'hirondelles et son cœur tapait à grands coups dans sa poitrine.

« Même si tu t'en vas, je t'aimerai toujours, Sameen, lui confia-t-elle à l'oreille. »

Un froid glacial recouvrit Shaw.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? trouva-t-elle la force de demander.

\- Je ne sais… murmura Root l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool et le sommeil. Parce que je t'aime. Parce que tu es la seule personne qui me rende vraiment heureuse, auprès de qui je me sens bien. Parce que je n'oublie jamais rien. »

Les derniers mots moururent sur les lèvres de Root qui se mit à respirer bruyamment. Shaw, oppressée, ne bougea pas pendant de longues minutes. Puis prudemment, elle se glissa hors de l'étreinte de Root. Elle alluma la lampe de chevet, ramassa ses vêtements et se rhabilla. Elle évita soigneusement de poser ses yeux sur Root, laissa la lumière allumée et sortit.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

 **Le Herstal FNH F2000**  : Ce modèle n'éjecte pas les étuis sur le côté comme le font la plupart des fusils d'assaut (comme les M16, le Famas ou MK416, par exemple). Ceux-ci sont poussés dans un tube situé au-dessus du canon et tombe par gravité par gravité juste avant la bouche du canon du côté droit.

 

 **Les grues**  :

À l'origine, le poème a été composé en Avar par le poète Rassoul Gazmatov, à la suite d'un voyage à Hiroshima effectué dans les années soixante. Il a plus tard été traduit en Russe par Naoum Grebnev et mis en musique par Yan Frenkel. Il fut chanté pour la première fois en 1969. La chanson est un hommage rendu aux nombreux soldats morts durant la seconde guerre mondiale

Rassoul Gazmatov avait été inspiré par l'histoire de Sadako Sasaki. Cette petite fille âgée de deux ans au moment où Hiroshima, la ville où elle vit avec ses parents, est rasée par la bombe atomique. L'enfant sortit indemne des décombres de son quartier. Presque. Elle apprendra à onze ans qu'elle est atteinte d'une grave leucémie.

S'inspirant d'une légende japonaise qui dit qu'une personne ayant confectionné mille grues en Origami verra l'un de ses vœux exaucé., Sadako en confectionna 644 avant de mourir à l'âge de douze ans. Ses camarades de classe confectionnèrent les 356 grues manquantes. Ils récoltèrent ensuite des fonds pour ériger une statue à la mémoire de Sadako et de tous les enfants victimes de la bombe atomique. À tous les enfants victimes de la guerre à travers le monde.

Depuis des grues en origami sont envoyées, chaque année du monde entier par des écoliers pour être déposées au pied de la statue qui se dresse dans le square de la Paix à Hiroshima.

Si vous êtes curieux d'écouter cette chanson en version originale : [Les grues (version russe).](https://youtu.be/aFORIwoS2bM)

 

 **WWP ( Wonder Warrior Project)**  : association fondée après le 11 septembre 2001, la WWP a pour mission d'aider les vétérans ou les soldats encore en active victimes de traumatismes physiques ou psychologiques.

 

 **Ruck**  : mêlée spontanée au Rugby

 

 


	41. À la croisée des chemins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **Tatchou**  pour ses relectures et plein d'autres (enfin quelques autres !) pour leur présence réconfortante._
> 
> _._
> 
> _**Avertissement**  : une pause qui vous vaudra un chapitre supplémentaire..._

* * *

 

Elle avait toujours aimé la nuit, même si sur le toit du Walter Reed, les éclairages de l'hôpital tentaient de l'oblitérer. Elle avait découvert la beauté exceptionnelle des nuits profondes sans lune où ne scintillait que la lueur vacillante des étoiles, dans le Vermont quand elle était enfant. Son père l'avait initiée à l'astronomie. Mais ce qu'aimait peut-être le plus Shaw dans la nuit, c'était le silence. L'absence de gens. Ces gens qui bougeaient, qui parlaient, qui criaient, qui polluaient de leurs conversations creuses, son environnement. Plus tard, son père l'avait emmenée dans le désert y contempler la nuit. Elle se souvenait encore de cette impression d'infini, d'immensité écrasante, de sa petitesse, de la vacuité des ambitions humaines qui poussaient les gens à désirer le pouvoir, à détruire des vies, à restreindre les libertés.

Shaw se sentait en harmonie avec l'univers et avec elle-même au cœur de la nuit. Elle avait une conscience extrême du miracle d'être en vie, de pouvoir contempler l'infini. De n'être qu'un grain de poussière au milieu de celui-ci, mais de faire pourtant partie intégrante de la création.

Shaw en exerçant la médecine contribuait à rétablir l'équilibre détruit de cette création par une maladie ou un accident. Comme soldat, elle avait combattu ceux qui répandaient la laideur, la souffrance et la haine. Comme agent du gouvernement à éradiquer ces mêmes gens. Comme agent d'Athéna à prévenir le mal, à protéger ceux qui en étaient victimes, peut-être même son combat avait-il toujours été de porter secours aux victimes. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

Elle inspira profondément. Elle aurait aimé être seule à cet instant. Le corps assis comme elle contre le mur, jambes repliées, irradiait à quelques centimètres du sien. Shaw avait l'angoissante sensation, qu'il l'appelait par tous ses pores. Un besoin d'affection et de soutien que sa propriétaire n'osait imposer à Shaw, par respect, par amour aussi.

« J'ai peur, avoua dans un souffle la jeune femme à côté d'elle. »

Shaw ne répondit rien.

.

 

En sortant de chez Root, elle avait remarqué de la lumière sous la porte de la chambre de Maria Alvarez. Shaw avait continué son chemin, s'était arrêtée cinq pas plus loin et avait commencé à se dévorer les doigts puis, elle était revenue sur ses pas. Elle avait frappé à la porte. Pas de réponse. Elle avait redoublé ses efforts pour s'arracher la peau du pouce droit jusqu'au sang, frappé trois nouveaux coups et doucement ouvert la porte. Alvarez assise devant son bureau, naviguait sur internet. Elle tourna un regard vide et fatigué vers Shaw.

« Sameen ?

\- Vous ne dormez pas ?

\- ... »

La jeune juge détourna les yeux. Shaw avait eu le temps d'y lire une profonde angoisse et du désarroi. La chambre oppressait Shaw, les murs, le lit réglementaire. Pourquoi s'était-elle introduite chez Alvarez ? Elle se sentait mal, la déclaration de Root résonnait encore au fond de ses entrailles et les tordait cruellement. La lumière sous la porte d'Alvarez l'avait détournée d'une errance sans but. D'une fuite à travers les couloirs ou les jardins. Elle pensa repartir. Renonça. La jeune juge était courageuse, Shaw ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

« Vous venez avec moi ? lui proposa-t-elle. »

Alvarez se retourna. Elle étudia Shaw un instant.

« Je n'ai pas envie de dormir non plus, fit Shaw en haussant les épaules. »

Alvarez se leva.

« Prenez un pull ou une veste, lui conseilla Shaw. Vous aurez froid en robe. »

Alvarez avait pris un gilet dans son armoire et avait suivi Shaw à travers les couloirs silencieux baignés dans la couleur blafarde des néons. Une sentinelle les avaient arrêtées à une porte, leur demandant où elles se rendaient. Shaw s'était assombrie et avait tourné les talons. Elle avait crocheté une serrure plus loin, puis une autre et encore une autre. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient alors retrouvées sur un toit. Shaw avait choisi un endroit plongé dans l'ombre, mais offrant une vue dégagée sur le ciel et la ville. Elles s'étaient assises en silence. Silence qui durait depuis maintenant vingt minutes. Shaw ne savait pas comment démarrer une conversation et Maria Alvarez profitait seulement de la présence de Shaw à ses côtés, pas très sûre de pouvoir réellement se confier à elle, mais touchée que la jeune femme l'ait emmenée ici avec elle alors qu'elle semblait elle aussi plongée dans de sombres pensées.

.

 

Maria prit ses genoux entre ses bras et s'enfouit la tête dedans. Shaw connaissait si bien cette attitude. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Maria et la tira contre elle. Maria bougea, elle se laissa aller contre Shaw et posa la tête sur son épaule. Elle pleurait. De peur, d'émotion, d'angoisse. Peur du lendemain, angoisse d'affronter des épreuves qui la malmèneraient, d'être séparée trop longtemps de sa fille qui lui manquait et à qui elle avait l'impression de mentir, qu'elle n'avait pas préparé à une si longue séparation, émotion de sentir Shaw contre elle, d'être aimée par cette femme capable de déclencher en elle des émotions violentes et contradictoires. Elle pleurait peut-être seulement parce qu'elle avait besoin d'affection et que Shaw l'avait prise par surprise en lui en accordant. Parce que son geste n'exprimait ni pitié, ni compassion. Parce que Maria soupçonnait qu'il avait été instinctif et qu'il en était d'autant plus émouvant.

Elle laissa ses larmes couler. La main de Shaw sur son épaule était légère et apaisante. Ses larmes finirent par se tarir et Maria releva la tête. Shaw retira son bras et le ramena sur son genou, mais elle ne reprit pas ses distances et elles restèrent appuyées l'une contre l'autre.

« Vous pourrez m'appeler, dit Shaw d'une voix neutre. Je vous laisse mon ordinateur… Je ne sais pas ce que je vous dirai, mais si… vous voulez me parler, je vous écouterais.

\- Merci Sameen.

\- Je m'occuperai d'Alma. Et Root n'a pas menti, elle est vraiment super avec les enfants.

\- Sameen… ?

Alvarez n'alla pas plus loin.

« Maria ? la relança Shaw.

\- Pour les vidéos…

\- Ne me parlez pas de ça ! la coupa immédiatement Shaw d'une voix dure. Je ne peux pas.»

Elle serra les poings et son corps se tendit contre celui de la jeune Mexicaine.

« Je ne veux pas vous perdre, Sameen, murmura Maria en espagnol. »

Shaw tourna la tête vers Alvarez. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui répondre ?

« Ne me faites pas de déclaration à la con, Alvarez, bougonna-t-elle passant elle aussi à l'espagnol. Ou je vous plante ici.

\- Je ne vous fais pas de déclaration, se défendit la jeune juge.

\- Bon, okay alors.

\- Je n'ai pas renoncé à vous aider après ça.

\- À m'aider ?

\- À aider Athéna.

\- Ouais, tant mieux pour elle, ronchonna Shaw.

\- Vous êtes toujours contrariée à l'idée que je fasse partie de votre équipe ?

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans les couloirs ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- Ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte.

\- Okay, je m'en souviendrai.

\- J'espère. »

Alvarez laissa partir sa tête en arrière et s'abîma dans la contemplation du ciel.

« J'aime bien la nuit, déclara-t-elle. Quand je fais de l'escalade, j'aime bien dormir à la belle étoile.

\- Il y a trop de lumière ici, observa Shaw.

\- Oui, c'est dommage. »

Elles se turent et Alvarez finit par s'endormir. Sa tête glissa sur l'épaule de Shaw puis, entraînée par son propre poids, inconfortablement sur sa poitrine. Shaw soupira et l'installa sur ses genoux. Maria marmonna en espagnol, Shaw lui maugréa des insultes et veilla sur son sommeil, une main sur son épaule, l'autre occupée à se faire dévorer les doigts. Elle jurait intérieurement sur ce qu'elle appelait cette foutue Alvarez qui dormait comme elle ne savait quoi sur ses genoux. Elle se retrouvait écartelée entre le malaise qu'elle ressentait à partager avec elle une position qu'elle trouvait horriblement intime et un sentiment bizarre qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé envers personne.

Elle avait souvent été ainsi proche de Root et dans certaines circonstances, elle aimait l'accueillir dans son espace personnel, elle y trouvait un sentiment de paix et de réconfort. Elle se sentait alors proche d'elle et en sécurité, enveloppée par l'affection et la tendresse dont Root savait généreusement faire preuve à son égard. Quand elle se trouvait proche de Root comme elle l'était à présent de Maria, Shaw avait l'impression de se retrouver hors du temps, hors du monde, hors d'atteinte de la violence et du mal.

Mais Alvarez n'était pas Root. Et avec Alvarez… Shaw examina la jeune femme en train de dormir sur ses genoux. Elle pensa à Brown, à Matveïtch, à Reese. Elle les appréciait, elle avait partagé des moments de complicité avec eux, avec Reese et avec Brown surtout, même si elle ne connaissait le jeune Lieutenant que depuis peu de temps. Mais elle ne les prenait pas dans ses bras. Enfin... Shaw se rappela qu'elle avait, une nuit dans un hôtel de Montréal, dormi dans les bras de Reese. Et Brown… avait pris soin d'elle. Au Kurdistan, à la salle de boxe, quand elle avait dérapé avec Lambert. Brown, comme Reese, était plus qu'une collègue, plus qu'un frère ou une sœur d'armes. Shaw jura, elle s'était fait avoir. Par Reese, par Brown. Elle la revoyait sur le ring quand elle avait enfin cessé d'être le « Lieutenant Brown placée sous les ordres du Capitaine Shaw ». Dans les vestiaires, à la soirée.

Merde ! Shaw se frotta les yeux du dos de la main.

Et Alvarez ? Où se situait Maria ? Où se situaient les autres ? Brown ? Reese ? Matveïtch ? Où s'était situé Lepskin ? Cole ? Carter ? Elle repoussa l'image des enfants, Genrika, Alma, ce crétin de Lee, elle ne voulait pas y penser, pas aux gosses. Il y avait Root aussi ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle fait cette déclaration avant de s'endormir comme si elle savait que Shaw allait partir ? Et cette abrutie d'Alvarez, avec ses portes ouvertes ? Shaw avait l'impression de manquer d'air, d'étouffer. Elle ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d'oxygène.

« Sameen ? »

Il ne manquait plus qu'Athéna.

« Désolée, souffla Athéna qui devina le malaise de Shaw à l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque et regretta d'être intervenue. »

.

 

Les premières lueurs de l'aube réveillèrent Maria. Elle se frotta la joue contre Shaw, et resta un moment les yeux ouverts. Elle bascula sur le dos.

« Vous ne dormez pas ? constata-elle plus qu'elle ne le demanda à Shaw qui la regardait. »

Shaw haussa les épaules. Alvarez observa un long moment la course lente des nuages qui traversaient le ciel. Puis, elle retourna son regard vers Shaw.

« Sameen, vous pouvez me rendre mon couteau ?

\- Votre couteau ? fit Shaw en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Celui que vous m'avez offert. Vous l'avez toujours, non ? »

Shaw dévisagea Alvarez un long moment. Elle bougea et décolla son dos du mur, elle passa une main derrière elle. Quand elle réapparut, elle tenait entre ses doigts son couteau de poche. Celui que Shaw avait trouvé dans la malle de matériel qu'on leur avait livrée avant de partir en expédition dans la jungle, à Redenção. Un Benshmade Griptiliam. Un choix effectué par Athéna. Un choix qu'avait apprécié Shaw. Elle aimait bien ce modèle, la lame drop-point noire et lisse, le système d'ouverture. Un couteau solide et pratique. Il ne lui avait pas trop servi dans la jungle, ni après d'ailleurs, mais Shaw ne sortait jamais sans un couteau sur elle, comme elle ne sortait jamais sans sous-vêtements.

Maria s'assit.

« Tenez, lui dit Shaw en lui tendant le Benshmade.

\- Merci, Sameen. »

Maria l'ouvrit d'une main experte.

« Mmm, apprécia-t-elle. C'est un joli couteau.

\- Ouais. Ces modèles possèdent surtout d'excellentes lames. Même si le manche fait un peu bas de gamme, c'est un chouette modèle.

\- Vous n'aimez pas les lames crantées ?

\- Ça a ses défauts et ses qualités, c'est chiant aussi à aiguiser. Si on veut une lame crantée, c'est mieux d'avoir un couteau lame fixe à double tranchant.

\- Comme les couteaux de chasse ?

\- Ouais. Dites, vous aimez les couteaux ?

\- Je trouve que ce sont de beaux objets. Je fais de l'escalade aussi. Si en salle, le couteau n'est pas vraiment utile, quand on part à l'assaut d'une falaise, il devient indispensable et il vaut mieux être bien équipé.

\- Oh… C'est pour cela les lames crantés ?

\- Oui, pour les cordes.

\- Il n'est pas génial celui-là alors, fit Shaw en regardant son couteau que Maria tenait en main.

\- Je n'avais pas de modèle EDC, maintenant, j'en ai un.

\- Vous allez vous le faire piquer par les flics.

\- Je le confierai à Anna ou à Borkoof.

\- Ou à Brown… compléta Shaw en se fendant d'une petite grimace narquoise.

\- Je rêve ou vous cherchez à me mettre en boîte ?

Shaw sourit en coin.

« Vous m'avez interdit de la toucher, lui rappela Maria.

\- Ah ! Elle vous plaît !

\- Elle est… intéressante, avoua Maria.

\- Maria, soyez sympa avec Brown, c'est quelqu'un de bien, elle a beaucoup souffert, ne lui faites pas de mal.

\- Hé, Sameen ! fit Alvarez en lui bousculant l'épaule. Ne vous inquiétez pas. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que j'aurais tellement la tête à flirter ou à me lancer dans une aventure amoureuse. Élisa et les deux Russes seront mes seuls remparts contre le monde. Élisa tout particulièrement.

\- Vous pourrez aussi compter sur Athéna. Elle vous aidera si vous avez besoin d'aide.

\- C'est plus facile avec un être humain.

\- Ouais, et Brown est tellement plus… intéressante, grimaça Shaw.

\- Vous n'êtes pas gentille.

\- Je suis réaliste.

\- J'aime bien Élisa, Sameen, je sais que vous l'aimez bien aussi, je ne lui ferai pas de mal, je vous le promets.

\- Okay, c'est cool.

\- Vous me faites confiance ?! s'étonna Maria.

\- Ouais, et si vous faites n'importe quoi, je vous le ferais regretter.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais. »

Maria sourit. Elle se pencha sur Shaw et lui colla un baiser rapide au coin des lèvres.

« Alvarez ! grogna Shaw.

\- Vous savez que je vous aime beaucoup, Sameen.

\- Ouais ? Ben, ça fait chier.

\- Et je vous remercie pour cette nuit… de ne pas m'avoir laissée seule et d'être restée avec moi. »

Shaw arborait une tête d'ours en colère.

« Pour le couteau aussi, de me l'avoir gardé et de me l'avoir rendu. Allez, venez, il faut que j'aille préparer mes affaires, on part bientôt, non ?

\- Après le déjeuner, le temps que la nouvelle de l'arrestation du Chirurgien fasse le tour de la planète avant de vous retrouver sous les projecteurs. »

Alvarez baissa la tête.

« Vous serez ce que vous avez toujours été Maria, lui assura Shaw gentiment. Et dans deux mois, tout le monde sera passé à autre chose.

\- J'ai toujours été quoi ?

\- Brillante et courageuse, pugnace, intraitable. Vous transformerez Lambert en loque, vous contribuerez à lui faire payer ses crimes, vous enverrez des tas de mercenaires pourris derrière les barreaux ou rejoindre leurs trous à rats.

\- Je laverai votre nom.

\- Je suis morte et on a raconté tellement de saloperies sur moi… »

Shaw baissa la tête.

« Et ce n'est même pas fini, conclut-elle.

\- Je défendrai votre honneur, Sameen.

\- Quand la terre entière nous aura vues baiser ensemble, vous n'aurez plus trop rien à défendre.

\- Mais c'est faux et vous le savez.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Pour moi, c'est vrai et si, comme Root le soupçonne, Samaritain manipule des vidéos, ce n'est pas mieux. Que ce soit vous ou Root… Je ne suis pas vraiment branchée exhibitionniste… Vous, vous vous en foutez, mais…

\- Je ne m'en fous pas Sameen, lui assura Maria en lui posant une main sur le genou. Mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher et vous non plus. Athéna nous a promis de les effacer au fur et à mesure de leur diffusion, mais elles seront visionnées. Je le sais, vous le savez. Je sais juste que vous êtes derrière moi et que Root ne viendra pas me tirer une balle dans la tête. »

Shaw eut un petit rire triste.

« Root ne ferait jamais ça. Elle n'aurait rien dit si on avait accepté son offre à Santarèm.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça Maria. J'ai plus peur que vous m'en vouliez ou que vous vous en vouliez que de la jalousie de Root.

\- Je ne vous en voudrais pas, vous n'êtes pas responsable.

\- Et vous vous en voudrez ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Vous êtes responsable de quoi, Sameen ? N'invertissez pas les rôles, la mit fermement Alvarez en garde. C'est vous la victime, c'est à vous qu'on doit rendre justice. Je suis juge, Sameen, je n'ai jamais été connue pour mon indulgence envers les criminels, mais j'ai toujours pris soin de protéger les victimes et les innocents. Je ne vous laisserai pas endosser un rôle qui ne vous revient pas. Je ne veux pas qu'on salisse votre nom, pas après vous avoir connue, pas après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, pas après tout ce que je sais sur vous, et surtout parce que... »

Shaw leva les yeux sur elle.

« Parce que je me suis trompée à votre propos, je vous ai méprisée et détestée, haïe à tort. Parce que Alma vous aime et qu'elle a raison de vous aimer, que je lui fais confiance et que je… que vous faites définitivement partie de ma vie.

\- Vous déconnez ?

\- Non.

\- Je ne vous croyais pas fleur bleue.

\- Vous me trouvez fleur bleue ?

\- Non.

\- Taisez-vous alors, lui ordonna Maria. Ça ne vous dirait pas un café ?

\- Ouais, bonne idée. J'ai faim aussi.

\- Allons petit déjeuner… Enfin, si ma compagnie ne vous dérange pas.

\- Vous êtes con, venez. »

Alvarez se leva et tendit une main à Shaw. Celle-ci hésita puis accepta. Elle se sentait vidée, horriblement vulnérable. Maria le sentit, elle s'exposait aussi très peu au regard des autres et ses dernières semaines l'avaient, elle aussi, secouée dans les sens.

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée en faculté de droit elle n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un prendre de décisions pour elle, influencer sa vie. Elle avait lutté avec acharnement contre ses peurs et ses phobies. Elle avait repris peu à peu le contrôle absolu de sa vie. Elle tenait aussi à donner à Alma une image rassurante et sécurisante. Être une mère responsable auprès de qui sa fille grandirait heureuse et s'épanouirait. Elle n'était pas parfaite, elle le savait, mais elle l'acceptait. Personne n'était parfait.

Elle avait rencontré Root et Shaw, Athéna, le Chirurgien, des mercenaires, des tueurs. Elle s'était retrouvée confrontée à la folie, la haine, le vice. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais Alma y avait été mêlée, des villageois innocents avaient failli être massacrés parce qu'ils l'accueillaient chez eux. Son destin lui avait échappé, d'autres étaient venus en prendre soin, avec dévouement, prêts à mourir pour elle. Maria avait dû s'abandonner à d'autres. Leur faire confiance. Accepter de se montrer faible et apeurée.

Elle avait rencontré des gens qui l'avaient bouleversée. Anna Borissnova, Élisa Brown, Alexeï Borkoof, Root… Sameen.

Sameen.

Une fois Shaw sur ses pieds, elles partirent ensemble à la cantine. Maria prit la main de Shaw dans la sienne et ne la lâcha plus. Shaw ne la retira pas. Chacune donnant à l'autre ce qu'elle pensait devoir lui donner.

.

 

Root buvait un café un compagnie de Fusco. Ni Shaw ni Alvarez ne les remarquèrent. Le réfectoire était pratiquement vide. Fusco vit Root regarder quelque chose par-dessus son épaule et une grande douceur envahir la physionomie de Root. Il se retourna pour suivre son regard. Il suivit, curieux, l'arrivée des deux jeunes femmes, vit leurs mains jointes.

« Alma s'est trouvé plus qu'une nouvelle amie, observa-t-il. »

Root tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur.

« Il y avait déjà Maman Sameen, on a le droit à Tante Sam maintenant. Il y a quoi entre elles deux, Root ?

\- Peut-être ce que tu dis, Lionel.

\- Mmm, Sameen a l'âme d'un chef de clan. Pour une solitaire endurcie, c'est un peu surprenant. Tu as eu une mauvaise influence sur elle, Nutella.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable.

\- Tu n'y es pas étrangère non plus, tu peux en croire Papa Lionel.

\- Peut-être…

\- C'est plus facile avec Alvarez ou Brown. Elles viennent après toi, Root. Pour le peu que je sais, c'est toi qui as fait sauter sa carapace d'indifférence à grand renfort de grenades.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, Lionel, c'est Samaritain.

\- Il a juste exploité ce qui existait déjà. C'est pas moi ou Reese que Sameen aurait embrassé avant de mourir… Elle t'aimait avant, mais c'est une tête de mule, elle n'a jamais voulu le reconnaître. Moi... c'est toi que j'aurais embrassée, conclut-il en souriant.

\- Tu es amoureux de moi, Lionel ?!

\- J'aime bien ton côté frappa-dingue, et puis… t'es vraiment sexy, avoua-t-il goguenard. Mais bon, face à Sameen évidemment…

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, rit Root gentiment.

\- Chuuut, voilà Wolvy. »

Maria s'assit à côté de Fusco, Shaw à côté de Root et son genou vint immédiatement s'appuyer contre le sien. Elle l'avait abandonnée seule dans son lit pendant la nuit et quel qu'en fût la raison, Shaw ne voulait pas que Root pensât qu'un malaise subsistait entre elles, elle voulait lui faire croire qu'elle avait seulement eu besoin d'espace pendant la nuit, pas qu'elle l'avait fuie.

 

* * *

 

Shaw se sentait coupable. Hors-jeu. Elle n'avait même pas su accueillir Reese comme elle l'aurait aimé. Elle ne savait même pas comment d'ailleurs, mais son attitude n'avait pas été naturelle. Reese heureusement, ne lui en voudrait pas, il avait aussi compris qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler personnellement et n'avait pas cherché à le faire.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Maria Alvarez avait regagné sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires, Fusco avait été rejoindre Élisabeth Sanders.

« Reese arrive à quelle heure ? demanda Shaw à Root.

\- Son avion arrive à onze heures quarante, il sera là vers midi.

\- C'est tard.

\- John sait ce qu'il a à faire. Il nous restera au moins deux heures pour répondre à ses questions, pour le reste Élisa s'en chargera. De toute façon, Athéna lui a transmis un dossier complet.

\- Mouais.

\- Tu t'inquiètes de les laisser seuls... Tu culpabilises ?

\- Oui.

\- Je t'avoue que je ne me sens pas mieux. Mais on ne peut pas cette fois partir avec eux. Ni toi, ni moi. Toi parce que... il ne sera pas possible de cacher ton identité, moi parce que je représente un danger. Sam, nous serons constamment en communication avec eux, je sais que ça ne change rien pour toi, mais c'est déjà ça non ? »

Shaw avait juste soupiré.

« Ils s'en tireront, c'est une équipe fiable. Tous.

\- Je sais, Root, c'est juste que... je devrais être avec eux, c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de tout ça et ils vont se battre pour moi.

\- Non, ils se battent pour eux aussi. Anna veut obtenir justice pour sa famille, l'Imitateur a massacré sa sœur, son beau-frère et leurs trois enfants. Elle et Borkoof veulent aussi venger leurs camarades torturés. Trois des leurs sont morts Sam. Iouri sera sur pieds dans peu de temps et pourra les rejoindre, mais Anton, non. Il leur servira pourtant de piqûre de rappel, c'est pour lui aussi qu'ils font cela. Élisa a ses propres comptes à régler avec Samaritain. Même si elle n'avait jamais croisé ton chemin, elle se battrait pour cette cause, tu le sais très bien et tu la respectes aussi pour ça. Fusco a toujours fait partie de notre équipe, en tout cas, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais pour moi oui.

\- Je l'ai toujours considéré moi-aussi comme un membre de l'équipe à part entière... J'aurais dû...

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit non plus Sameen, je pensais que je n'en avais pas le droit, que c'était à Harold et à John de décider.

\- Ils ont été cons, et moi... ? Je ne sais pas...

\- Quand tu n'étais pas là, il a failli nous quitter et il s'est mis en danger. C'était idiot.

\- Pfff , de toute façon avec Finch... On a tous été cons, même ta déesse toute puissante.

\- J'avoue, intervint Athéna.

\- Ouais, t'es qu'une stupide boîte de conserve sentimentale, maugréa amicalement Shaw.

\- Pour Élisabeth Sanders, fit Root reprenant le fil de leur discussion. C'est son métier, elle est toujours en charge du meurtre d'Éphrem Cohen. Elle considère qu'elle ne fait que son devoir.

\- Et Maria ? Maria est juste...

\- Maria est, je te cite, «  _une foutue idéaliste_  », ça suffit à tout expliquer.

\- Elle n'aurait jamais...

\- Elle a combattu les Cartels Sam, je suis à peu près persuadée qu'elle aurait un jour ou l'autre croisé le chemin de Samaritain. Et puis même... elle se serait certainement...

\- … fourrée dans des histoires pas possibles, finit Shaw. Maria est un numéro en puissance. C'est ça que tu veux me dire ?

\- Mmm, confirma Root.

\- 82,69 % de probabilités pour que Maria se soit opposée à Samaritain dans les dix prochaines années, annonça Athéna. 92,09 % de probabilité pour qu'elle corresponde au profil d'un numéro pertinent prioritaire dans les cinq prochaines années.

\- Pff...

\- Personne ne part combattre par amour pour toi, lui affirma Root. »

Shaw planta son regard dans le sien.

« Mmm, disons que personne ne part juste pour ça... corrigea obligeamment Root. »

Shaw la fusilla du regard, puis se rembrunit.

« Ça ne sert à rien de broyer du noir, reprit Root. Tu as rempli ta part du contrat Sameen. Nous sommes arrivées trop tard pour Ian Lepskin, mais nous avons sauvé Gen, Mark, Maria et Alma. Tu as tué l'Imitateur et ensemble nous avons mis au point le scénario de fin. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé accompagner Maria, chaperonner Élisa, soutenir Anna et Alexeï. Ce n'est pas possible et ce n'est pas la peine de remâcher ça pendant des jours. On aura du travail à faire de notre côté.

\- Du baby-sitting ? Génial.

\- Ce n'est pas du baby-sitting, Sam, ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, la morigéna Root. Il faudra aussi surveiller les arrières de l'équipe.

\- Je suis pas une programmeuse, Root. Ça, c'est ton boulot avec Athéna, mais moi ?

\- Tu sauras très bien t'occuper, je te fais confiance pour ça.

\- Mouais. Dis-moi, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de partir devant au Lac ?

\- Tu veux que je rentre seule ?!

\- Je dois en discuter avec Chakwass, mais si elle prévoit de réopérer Matveïtch, je veux être là.

\- Oh... D'accord. Je pense que John aura laissé une voiture à l'aéroport. Aty nous a affrété un jet privé. Quoi que tu décides, ce n'est pas un problème, je peux partir sans toi et Aty se débrouillera pour t'affréter un autre jet ou te réserver une place sur un vol régulier quand tu auras décidé de rentrer. N'est-ce pas Aty ?

\- Oui bien sûr, confirma Athéna. »

Root n'avait pas prévu ce contretemps. Quand allait-elle annoncer à Shaw que sa mère vivait depuis maintenant plus d'un mois au Lac de la Prune ? En tout cas pas maintenant. Elle avait compté le lui dire durant le trajet en jet. Le lieu éviterait tout débordement intempestif et violent, toute fuite, même si Root savait que Shaw la prendrait certainement comme souffre-douleur et qu'elle avait des chances d'essuyer une véritable tempête. Il faudrait qu'elle improvise. Si Shaw ne rentrait pas avec elle, elle viendrait la chercher à l'aéroport et elle trouverait un endroit tranquille pour lui parler.

 

* * *

 

Il avait attendu l'arrivée de Reese pour déjeuner. Le caporal Lawson était venu trouver Root et Shaw alors qu'elles finissaient de petit-déjeuner au réfectoire et leur avait dit que le Lieutenant Brown les attendait dans son bureau.

Élisa Brown voulait revoir tous les détails de l'opération à venir avec les deux jeunes femmes. Elle désirait s'assurer qu'elle avait tous les éléments en main, qu'elle n'avait rien négligé, qu'elle avait tout compris. En fait, elle passa de sa propre initiative, un véritable entretien, un examen. Shaw avait tenté de protester quand elle avait compris l'intention du jeune Lieutenant.

« Mais n'importe quoi Brown, bougonna Shaw. On vous fait confiance, on a tout revu avec vous, vous n'avez pas besoin de ça.

\- Si mon Capitaine, je ne veux commettre aucune erreur. Je serai en charge du dossier, des interrogatoires, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire un faux pas. Et si c'est le cas, vous ne serez pas là pour venir me mettre une taloche…

\- Vous devriez avoir plus confiance en vous, l'admonesta Shaw sévèrement.

\- Élisa, intervint Root. Vous pourriez nous laisser quelques instants Sameen et moi ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Brown se leva et alla faire les cent pas dans le couloir.

« Sam…

\- Je suis d'accord, la coupa Shaw qui se doutait de ce qu'allait lui proposer Root.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais, j'ai confiance en elle et ce sera plus facile pour Alvarez.

\- Aty, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je suis d'accord aussi.

\- Tu lui expliques Sam ?

\- Non, les IA c'est ton truc et… euh…

\- Pas de problème, je m'en charge.

\- Je vais la chercher. »

.

 

Root expliqua à Brown ce que le jeune Lieutenant ne savait pas encore à propos de Samaritain, d'Athéna.

« Ce n'était pas votre opérateur technique alors ?

\- Si, en quelque sorte… répliqua Root.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il s'en est pris à vous mon Capitaine, pourquoi le Chirurgien ? Comment un ordinateur, peut monter une telle opération, peut… programmer de telles horreurs ?

\- Il veut dominer le monde Élisa, répondit Root.

\- Mais quel rapport avec le Capitaine ?

\- C'est un pervers, siffla Shaw venimeuse. Un sale connard de putain d'esprit dégénéré à buter le plus tôt possible.

\- J'aurais dit un mauvais code à effacer, tempéra Root.

\- Et, euh... Athéna ?

\- Un code parfait, déclara Root d'un air extatique.

\- Ah…

\- Elle est avec nous Brown, la rassura Shaw. On n'a rien à craindre d'elle. C'est elle qui nous a retrouvées au Nouveau-Mexique et qui a donné notre location à Root. Je hais Samaritain... Putain, si vous saviez Brown comme je le hais, mais Athéna n'a jamais rien fait pour mériter ma haine. Elle est… nette.

\- Okay.

\- Maria sait. Lionel et votre futur collègue, John, aussi.

\- Ah…

\- Les Russes, non.

\- D'accord.

\- On a pensé que vous étiez en droit de savoir et que c'était mieux pour Maria aussi. Ce sera plus facile pour elle.

\- Je vous remercie de votre confiance, déclara Brown contenant son émotion.

\- Vous n'avez pas à nous remercier, on a que ce qu'on mérite, répliqua Shaw.

\- Mais c'est un honneur mon Capitaine.

\- Si j'en avais le pouvoir et le droit, je ne vous aurais pas recommandée pour la Bronze Star Lieutenant. Je ne fais pas partie de l'armée même si vous semblez en être persuadée, mais vous faites partie de notre équipe... À 100%.

\- Je joins mon vote à celui de Sameen, dit Root d'un ton désinvolte que démentait son regard. »

Brown resta bouche-bée, éperdue. Elle regarda Shaw, puis Root. Root à qui elle devait la vie, la liberté, à qui elle trouvait n'avoir jamais su exprimer son immense reconnaissance. Shaw... Shaw qu'elle admirait sans pouvoir s'en défendre, même si elle savait son attitude immature. Shaw leva les yeux au ciel et avant qu'elle ne sortît une réflexion assassine, Root reprit la parole.

\- Élisa, je pourrais vous demander un petit service, ou disons une faveur pour le déjeuner ?

\- Allez-y.

\- J'aimerais le préparer et avoir donc accès sans restrictions aux cuisines.

\- Euh…

\- Je me ferai aider par Alexeï. Trois heures devraient nous suffirent.

\- Je vais donner des ordres.

\- Merci, et Sam... dit-elle en se tournant vers elle. Tu viendras au repas. »

Le ton était sans réplique. Shaw hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de se joindre à tout le monde au déjeuner, tant pis, elle ne prendrait pas le risque d'opposer un refus à la demande de Root. De toute façon, rien ne la forcerait à bavarder ou à se montrer cordiale.

.

 

Elle mangea en bout de table sans prêter la moindre attention à personne. Ou presque. Le repas était excellent. Root et Borkoof avaient travaillé pendant deux heures et demie. Ils avaient mis en pratique leur philosophie de la cuisine : ils avaient préparé le repas pour leurs camarades, pour les gens qu'ils aimaient ou respectaient. Ils voulaient leur faire plaisir. Aussi bien chez Root que chez Borkoof, la cuisine s'avérait un acte d'amour et ils déployèrent avec un enthousiasme partagé tous leurs talents de cuisinier, qu'importaient s'ils durent s'arranger avec ce que les réserves contenaient. Ils improvisèrent et l'appétit que montrèrent leurs convives à table leur montra que leurs efforts avaient payé. Ils échangèrent plusieurs fois des regards complices et heureux d'un côté et de l'autre de la table.

Si les plats remportèrent un franc succès, les conversations furent rares, l'ambiance se montra cependant chaleureuse et amicale. Reese s'était assis à côté de Shaw et il observait tout le monde avec beaucoup d'attention.

Anna Borissnova le salua d'un signe de tête, quand elle s'installa en face de lui.

« On fait équipe cette fois-ci, lui lança Reese. »

Il porta un regard curieux sur son bras en écharpe.

« C'est pas la vôtre, lui assura Anna avec un petit sourire. Je m'en suis pris quelques autres depuis.

\- Tant mieux, j'aurai été désolé que vous souffriez d'une infection par ma faute.

\- Si tu as besoin d'un tireur John, lui dit Root. Même si je sais que tu as un faible pour Sameen, je t'assure qu'Anna te donnera entière satisfaction.

\- Ouais, elle tire comme un chef, ajouta Fusco. Et les enfants ? »

Il n'avait pas rencontré Reese avant de rejoindre le réfectoire et il s'inquiétait.

« Ils vont bien.

\- Tu leur as dit de ne pas faire de bêtises ?

\- Je leur ai dit que s'ils en faisaient, ils verraient ça avec Root et Shaw. Le plus drôle, c'est que Lee a plus eu l'air d'avoir peur de Root que de Shaw.

\- Mmm, fit Root. Il garde peut-être un mauvais souvenir d'un de ses écarts de conduite.

\- Le cours sur les armes à feu ? demanda Fusco.

\- Oui, acquiesça la jeune femme.

\- Il m'a raconté, rit Fusco. »

Il se retourna vers Reese et lui offrit une version hilarante des cours que suivaient les enfants avec Root et Shaw. Si son récit amusa Root, Shaw se retint de lui envoyer son assiette en travers de la figure. Le contenu ne méritait pas d'atterrir ailleurs que dans son estomac.

Les élucubrations de Fusco, ne détournèrent pas Reese de sa revue. Il s'attarda un moment sur Maria Alvarez et plus longuement encore sur Élisa Brown.

« Brown te plaira, tu ne regretteras pas de servir sous ses ordres, lui déclara Shaw qui avait remarqué son intérêt.

\- Vous vous êtes battues ? demanda Reese parce qu'il était difficile d'ignorer les visages tuméfiés de Shaw et du jeune Lieutenant.

\- Mmm, acquiesça Shaw en regardant Brown avec sympathie.

\- Tu l'aimes bien ? demanda Reese essayant de cacher sa surprise.

\- Elle est cool et c'est un bon officier. Elle sait tout aussi, sur Athéna et Samaritain.

\- Okay. Si c'est comme ça…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'en dresses un portrait dithyrambique Shaw. Je l'aime déjà. Si en plus elle aime la castagne autant que toi et que tu m'assures qu'on peut compter sur elle, je l'adore carrément... »

Reese s'attendit à une réplique acerbe, il fut déçu et extrêmement surpris.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas, lui assura Shaw avec chaleur. »

Reese jeta un regard pensif à Élisa Brown, cette fille devait être particulièrement extraordinaire pour avoir ainsi réussi à séduire Shaw et plus encore pour que Shaw ne s'en cachât pas et le reconnût. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un élan d'affection envers Shaw. Il était heureux qu'elle eût rencontré des gens qui avaient su capter son attention. Il savait pour Maria Alvarez grâce à Alma, et Shaw venait de lui avouer son intérêt pour Élisa Brown.

Shaw s'était mise à l'écart au bout de la table, mais elle ne pouvait tromper l'expérience qu'il avait acquise au cours de ses longues années passées au sein de l'armée. Shaw n'était pas expansive, elle était discrète et réservée, mais elle faisait partie prenante de la grande fraternité qui régnait autour de la table. Il nota que Lionel et Brown devraient lui raconter tout ce qu'ils savaient sur les aventures traversées par Shaw et Root. Root, dont la perte de poids éveilla son inquiétude, qui plaisantait et souriait gentiment à tout le monde. Sûre d'elle-même comme à son habitude, faussement nonchalante, attentive à l'humeur de chacun. Discrètement attentive surtout, à l'humeur de Shaw. Un regard plein de chaleur, une main doucement posée sur son épaule alors qu'elle passait pour lui demander de l'aider à apporter un plat. L'absence de réponse agressive de la part de Shaw.

Depuis qu'il les avait quittées trois mois auparavant, leur relation s'était approfondie, apaisée et cette constatation lui arracha un sourire. Il aurait aimé discuter avec l'une et l'autre, prendre le temps de les retrouver. Il regretta ne pouvoir le faire et espéra qu'il aurait encore l'occasion de courir les bois avec elles, de combattre à leurs côtés, ou plus simplement, de partager un moment tranquille en leur compagnie comme il en avait parfois partagé dans la station de métro désaffectée ou dans l'une des planques que Finch mettait à leur disposition avant que Shaw ne tombât entre les mains de Samaritain, avant que Root souffrît de sa disparition. Des moments comme ils en avaient parfois partagé au lac de la Prune, même si à cette époque Shaw n'avait pas toujours été au mieux de sa forme.

Il avait aimé partager avec Root le difficile combat qu'ils avaient tous deux mené pour sauver Shaw de ses démons, pour l'aider à récupérer, pour la ramener parmi eux. Quand il était parti avec Finch, Shaw venait à peine de se confier à Root, de lui ouvrir les portes de son âme. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient enfin trouvées, il en avait été bêtement heureux, pour toutes les deux, mais elles avaient alors devant elles un long chemin à parcourir. Reese devinait qu'elles en avaient parcouru un bon bout ensemble, seules ou accompagnées par les gens qui se trouvaient autour de la table. Root tout à coup sourit lorsqu'à la suite d'une conversation qu'il n'avait pas suivie, Élisa Brown leva discrètement son verre à l'intention de Shaw. Shaw se fendit d'une grimace, le regard de Brown lança des étincelles. Les yeux de Shaw glissèrent sur Root et elles échangèrent un léger sourire complice.

Reese se sentit envahi par la joie. Une joie teintée de mélancolie. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient peut-être atteint ce qu'il ne lui serait jamais accordé d'atteindre. Root l'avait si longtemps espéré, même si elle pensait ne pas le mériter, et Shaw… Il rit. Shaw lui lança un regard curieux, Reese fit semblant de s'intéresser à une conversation et l'ignora. Shaw replongea dans son assiette.

Shaw s'était faite attraper. Elle ne le reconnaîtrait peut-être pas, mais lui le savait. Shaw n'y avait jamais cru, elle trouvait l'idée stupide :

« C'est un mensonge destiné aux crétins, lui avait-elle déclaré sentencieusement un soir à New-York. On leur farcit le crâne de conneries, ils y croient et comme ça, ils pensent à autre choses. Pff… ce qu'il faut être con quand même. »

Elle avait bu ce soir-là, et elle louvoyait plus ou moins dans la rue, mais ses propos étaient sérieux, il reflétait sa philosophie. Les gens pensaient qu'elle appartenait à l'école des stoïques, Reese la voyait plus appartenir à celle des épicuriens. Elle prenait ce qu'elle pouvait prendre de la vie. C'était une solitaire, par choix et par nécessité. Elle s'y plaisait. Root ne devait pas être très différente, mais elle était moins butée, moins fermée et surtout Root était avide d'affection. Son amour aveugle pour Athéna le prouvait. Shaw s'en foutait. Elle n'avait besoin que d'elle-même, que de croire en elle-même. Du moins, cela avait été le cas avant.

Elles s'étaient rejointes et elles avaient trouvé ensemble, il en était certain, ce que Reese, en homme au cœur généreux, pensait qu'elles méritaient aussi bien l'une que l'autre, même si elles devraient lutter pour le conserver et le protéger. Le bonheur.

 

* * *

 

Ils avaient eu raison. L'innocence de Sameen, en anglais, en français, en russe, en arabe et même en persan, la nouvelle s'affichait sur tous les sites d'informations. L'éminente membre de la Commission Interaméricaine des Droits de l'Homme, Maria Alvarez avait été retrouvée vivante. Elle venait de se présenter aux bureaux du FBI à Washington, accompagnée de ses gardes du corps, sous la protection de deux policiers appartenant à la brigade criminelle d'Ankara et de deux agents du FBI.

L'universitaire examina les photos, si le portrait de la mère d'Alma s'étalait partout, il était plus difficile de trouver des photos de ceux qui l'avaient escortée les locaux du FBI à Washington. Elle reconnut cependant le père de Lee aux côtés d'une jeune femme rousse qu'elle devina être sa co-équipière. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle reconnut John Reese, bien qu'il fût à moitié dissimulé derrière une femme brune aux cheveux courts et aux pommettes hautes. Sa perplexité augmenta quand, sur un site russe qui consacrait un article aux gardes du corps de Maria Alvarez, qui les présentait comme des héros formés dans les rangs de l'armée russe et des services secrets, elle reconnut certains des Russes qu'elle avait croisés à l'université ou à la villa. Un portrait illustrait les états de services de chaque garde du corps. Elle ne les avait pas oubliés, particulièrement l'homme, le soi-disant agent Gordon, Anton Matveïtch et moins encore la jeune femme. Elle s'était faite passer pour un agent du gouvernement américain, elle lui avait couru après dans les couloirs de l'université une arme à la main, elle l'avait retrouvée à la villa où elle l'avait traquée, elle avait été blessée par John, pour finir par se retrouver à table avec eux et partager leur repas. La jeune femme qui avant de partir rejoindre ses camarades avait tenu à lui donner une leçon de sagesse.

John Reese ne faisait pas partie du FBI, d'ailleurs un article le désignait sous le nom de John Vinge, quant aux Russes… Cette histoire de garde du corps était une pure invention. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Maria Alvarez ne semblait pas appartenir à elle ne savait quelle organisation secrète, son curriculum vitae la présentait comme une personne ayant toute sa vie œuvré pour le droit et la justice, pourtant elle se compromettait avec de faux agents du FBI - Khatereh doutait que la collègue de Reese fut un véritable agent - et elle s'inventait de toutes pièces des aventures avec ses gardes du corps Russes.

Ils étaient censés l'avoir accompagnée au Brésil ce que l'universitaire savait impossible. Maria Alvarez s'y trouvait bien avant que les Russes ne tentassent d'enlever Khatareh à l'université et les journalistes rapportaient que la jeune femme s'étaient rendue dans la jungle le 12 juin, Khatareh avait déjeuné avec Anna Zverev le… Khatareh réfléchit un instant, ouvrit son calendrier… le 23 juin. La jeune Russe n'avait jamais accompagné Maria Alvarez dans la jungle. D'ailleurs Alma, très prolixe dès qu'elle parlait de son séjour dans la jungle, n'avait jamais évoqué les Russes. Elle avait parlé d'un Juan qu'elle aimait beaucoup, des Mebêngôkres, des méchants et bien évidement de Root et de Sameen. Maria Alvarez s'était donc rendue dans la jungle accompagnée de sa seule fille et de ce fameux Juan. Khatareh fit quelques recherches. Juan Ibanez, l'assistant particulier de Maria Alvarez. Il avait été retrouvé au environ d'Altamira. Partiellement amnésique. Comme c'était pratique…

.

 

« Gen, hurla soudain Lee à travers toute la maison. »

Khatareh entendit une cavalcade, une porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, les cris de protestation de la jeune fille qui devait dormir et que l'adolescent avait réveillée. Une conversation plus ou moins audible, des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. L'universitaire tourna la tête. Lee traînait Genrika par la main tout en lui parlant.

« Ça y est Gen ! Elle est innocentée ! Ils ont arrêté le vrai coupable ! Mon père avec Éli, sa coéquipière, c'est eux qui l'ont arrêté. Shaw est innocente… enfin, ça on le savait, mais maintenant tout le monde le sait. »

Genrika s'installa devant l'ordinateur et navigua sur Internet à la recherche de photos et d'articles.

« Oh, c'est maman… intervint tout à coup Alma qui avait été réveillée par les cris de Lee. Et là, regarde Lee, c'est ton père. Zjen, tu peux me dire ce qu'il raconte ?

\- Ils ont attrapé le méchant qui voulait faire du mal à ta mère, lui expliqua le garçon.

\- Pourquoi il y a ton père sur les photos Lee ?

\- Il est policier, là, dit-il en montrant une photo sur laquelle apparaissait Fusco et Sanders. Il est avec sa coéquipière.

\- Oh… maman va rentrer alors ? lança Alma toute joyeuse.

\- Pas tout de suite, tempéra Genrika. Il faudra qu'elle témoigne d'abord.

\- Ah…, fit Alma déçue. Je voudrais qu'elle rentre.

\- Elle ne t'a pas appelée hier ? lui demanda Lee.

\- Si.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Rien.

\- Il ne parle pas de Shaw, remarqua Lee. Et je n'ai vu aucune photo de Root. John est avec eux, mais il fait équipe avec une femme que je ne connais pas.

\- Shaw ne va pas se montrer, dit Genrika. Tout le monde la connaît.

\- John a dit qu'elle rentrait ce soir.

\- Maman m'a dit que Sam et Root arrivaient aujourd'hui, confirma Alma.

\- Ouais, super, fit Genrika ironique.

\- Tu es toujours fâchée ? lui demanda Lee. Tu sais ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir été très facile, peut-être que…

\- Tu as lu les articles Lee ?! lui demanda Genrika furibonde. Tu as lu ce qu'ils racontent sur la mère d'Alma ?! »

Genrika jeta un regard à Alma. La petite écoutait, inquiète pour sa mère, apeurée par la colère soudaine de Genrika. La jeune fille se retint de se laisser aller à cracher sa bile et sa déception. Elle se leva.

« Lis Lee. Lis attentivement, tu verras. Tu verras surtout pourquoi Maria Alvarez est quelqu'un de bien, pourquoi Alma lui fait confiance et pourquoi elle l'aime tant.

\- Tu as refusé l'appel de Root l'autre jour, lui rappela Lee.

\- Elle ne m'avait pas appelée depuis quinze jours Lee ! Sa mère ne laisse jamais Alma sans nouvelles plus d'une journée. Elle l'a appelée le lendemain de… »

Le lendemain du jour où elle était passée entre les mains du Chirurgien.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu se passer, la mit en garde Lee. Et pour Shaw, tu la connais assez pour savoir que… ce n'est pas le genre à donner des nouvelles.

\- Je sais… Oh, oui... Je le sais très bien ! »

Genrika se leva et disparut à l'étage.

« Elle est fâchée contre Sam ?

\- Ouais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle aimerait que Sh.. Sam s'occupe autant d'elle que ta mère s'occupe de toi.

\- Mais Sam est gentille, elle n'aime pas Zjen ?

\- Si, mais elle ne sait pas vraiment lui montrer qu'elle l'aime, en fait elle est assez nulle pour ça. »

La petite fille hocha la tête, sans vraiment comprendre le problème de Genrika. Elle n'avait jamais douté de l'amour de sa mère ou des gens qui l'entouraient, elle n'avait jamais craint d'être abandonnée et la souffrance de Genrika n'appelait aucun souvenir qui pût lui permettre de comprendre la jeune fille. Elle aimait Shaw comme elle était et Alma avait toujours obtenu son attention quand elle en avait eu besoin. Pour elle, Shaw comme sa mère, était parfaite.

 

* * *

 

Ils étaient partis. Elles restaient seules. Root aurait été heureuse si Shaw à ses côtés n'avait pas semblé si sombre. Root trouvait que leur stratégie frisait le pur génie. Une opération parfaitement organisée, des agents compétents, une sécurité optimale, une manipulation de l'opinion publique comme elle les aimait. Elle avait rédigé quelques articles et demandé à Athéna de les publier. L'Intelligence Artificielle avait fabriqué la plupart des photos de l'arrestation du Chirurgien. Root respirait la joie que lui procuraient les missions qu'elle menait à bien d'une main de maître. Et si un grain de sable venait se glisser dans leur scénario, leur équipe saurait y faire face, improviser et balayer ou broyer en poussière ce grain de sable inopportun.

« Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle à Shaw.

\- Pas beaucoup.

\- Tu étais avec Maria ?

\- Oui, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, je l'ai emmenée sur le toit. »

Root sourit.

« Tu es... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle passa juste son bras en travers des épaules de Shaw et la serra contre elle, puis elle la relâcha avant que Shaw ne protestât.

« Tu as parlé au docteur Chakwass ?

\- Non.

\- Vas-y et viens me retrouver dans ma chambre, sauf si tu veux dormir dans la tienne.

\- Okay. »

Shaw attendit que Chakwass, en consultation, soit disponible puis, elle passa prendre une douche et se changer avant de rejoindre Root dans sa chambre. La jeune femme naviguait sur la toile.

« Ça marche d'enfer Sam, cette mission est un vrai succès.

\- Mmm.

\- Tu veux voir ?

\- Non, pas maintenant.

\- Tu as vu Éléonore ?

\- Oui. Je reste, on opère demain ou après-demain.

\- Bien. Je partirais en fin d'après-midi.

\- Okay. Root, je peux rester avec toi ?

\- Oui. »

Shaw retira ses chaussures, se coucha sur le lit et s'endormit.

 

* * *

 

Le voyage avait été agréable, la route facile.

Elle gara la Jeep bien avant d'arriver à la villa, les enfants étaient seuls et elle ne voulait pas risquer de leur faire peur. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de rencontrer la mère de Shaw ce soir. Elle resta un moment dans le véhicule arrêté à réfléchir. Elle se passa un doigt sur les lèvres comme si elle pouvait y retrouver le baiser léger qu'elle avait volé à Shaw en la quittant.

 

* * *

 

Shaw n'était pas vraiment une adepte des séparations. Elle avait salué le départ de l'équipe comme si ceux-ci partaient juste faire un petit tour en ville. Anna Borissnova, Borkoof, Brown et Reese ne s'en formalisèrent pas, Sanders ne connaissait pas assez Shaw pour le regretter, Fusco, lui, la connaissait.

« À bientôt Wolvy.

\- Mmm.

\- Salue Lee pour moi.

\- Pff…

\- Je t'aime aussi !

\- Mmm. »

Quant à Maria.

« Vous n'oublierez pas le vidéoprojecteur... »

Root avait froncé les sourcils.

« Le vidéoprojecteur ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh, Sameen ne vous a pas dit ? Les enfants voudraient que vous leur en rameniez un pour regarder des films.

\- Ah !

\- Je l'ai déjà acheté, annonça Shaw. Il a été livré ce matin.

\- Ils seront contents, apprécia Maria.

\- Mmm. »

La discussion avait permis à Maria de distraire Shaw, de l'engager dans un échange, de trouver un prétexte. Elle s'avança soudain et embrassa gentiment Shaw sur la joue.

« Muchas gracias Sameen, lui murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille. Para todo. »

Shaw se mordit la lèvre inférieure, passa une main autour de la taille de Maria et la serra brièvement contre elle, avant de la relâcher aussitôt. Maria la regarda en souriant.

« Dégagez Alvarez.

\- À bientôt Sameen.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Brown vous prenez soin d'elle. Reese, je compte sur toi. Et vous deux souvenez-vous de mes recommandations, conclut-elle en regardant les deux Russes.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Sameen, la rassura la jeune Mexicaine d'un air facétieux. Et si je ne prends pas mon bain avec Anna, je le prendrai avec Élisa... »

Anna Borissnova resta de marbre, Brown rougit.

« Un jour, je vous ferai ravaler vos conneries Maria, bougonna Shaw.

\- D'accord, je demanderai à Borkoof ou à l'agent Vinge, si vous préférez, répliqua Alvarez.

\- Pff. »

Brown avait ensuite donné un ordre à son aide de camp, le Caporal Lawson, et trois immenses MP avaient amené Lambert. Deux d'entre eux l'encadraient, le troisième poussait son fauteuil roulant sur lequel il était maintenu menotté. Lambert ressemblait à une loque, à un drogué. Il ne restait rien de son arrogance de bellâtre et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Shaw puis sur Root, il blêmit et ne put retenir un gémissement pathétique. Shaw le regarda méchamment. Il allait payer. Cher. Légalement. Ses doigts étaient déformés, son nez n'avait pas été remis en place. Shaw avait dérapé ce jour-là, mais elle était plutôt contente de lui laisser un petit souvenir en plus de celui dont l'avait gratifié Root en lui brisant les genoux. Un rictus cruel lui déforma les traits et Lambert se tassa dans sa chaise. Root s'approcha et il se tassa plus encore. La terreur le baigna de sueur. Elle se pencha sur lui. Il empestait la peur.

« Au revoir Jeremy, à bientôt, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. »

Il hurla. La jeune femme avait une main de fer et elle lui broyait les doigts de la main droite en guise de rappel.

.

 

Root était passée le voir juste après le déjeuner, un petit adieu à sa manière. Elle l'avait trouvé allongé. Elle s'était repue de sa peur. Il était attaché sur son lit et il ne pouvait pas lui échapper, ni se défendre. Elle avait passé un doigt sensuel sur son visage, il avait violemment bougé la tête, tentant pathétiquement d'échapper à son emprise.

« Jeremy, lui reprocha-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse. Ce n'est pas gentil. Je croyais que je te plaisais… que je t'excitais. »

Son index se mit à parcourir le cou du prisonnier, à descendre lentement le long de son bras, il traça des cercles sur son poignet et insista jusqu'à ce que Lambert, malgré sa peur, se troubla.

« Ah, je le savais bien… soupira Root langoureusement. Tu es droitier n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle referma ses doigts sur sa main. La droite. Il avait hurlé de douleur.

« Il faudra demander à l'un de tes petits camarades de cellule de l'aide pour te soulager quand tu penseras à moi… Je te trouverai l'homme qu'il te faut… Le problème, c'est qu'il te donnera peut-être plus que ce que tu attendras. Imagine-toi à genoux, la poitrine plaquée sur une banquette ou sur une table, les poignets bien tenus par un ou deux hommes, et derrière-toi des gars tout contents de s'être trouvé un giton aussi complaisant. Imagine Jeremy... Tu sens déjà ? L'air frais sur ton cul dénudé... tu penseras à moi quand tu te feras longuement sodomiser à grands coups de reins puissants ?

\- Non, s'il vous plaît, gémit Lambert.

\- Chuuut, Tu sais quoi mon chéri ? lui susurra-t-elle. Tous tes fantasmes vont se réaliser sauf que je n'en serai pas l'héroïne comme dans tes rêves. Ce sera toi la vedette, l'objet du désir. Tu es très mignon Jeremy et ton nez cassé leur plaira. Tu sais comme les détenus peuvent parfois se montrer frustrés après des semaines, voire des années d'abstinence, ils vont t'adorer. »

Root se releva et le regarda durement.

« J'y veillerai personnellement, affirma-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Et n'espère pas un jour y prendre goût ou te trouver un amoureux… Tu es un tueur d'enfant, une espèce fort peu appréciée en prison. Et si par malheur un gars éprouvait un faible pour toi, je le ferais égorger comme un porc sur ta couchette.

\- Vous êtes folle… fit Lambert d'une voix tremblante.

\- C'est pourquoi il ne fallait pas t'en prendre à moi. Qu'il ne fallait pas t'en prendre à Shaw. »

Root se pencha.

« Un baiser d'adieu Jeremy. »

Elle plaqua brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes pour qu'il ne pût plus bouger et lui mordit sadiquement la lèvre inférieure. Le sang jaillit, Lambert se débattit vainement, accentuant la douleur. Root se redressa brusquement sans lui lâcher la lèvre et lui en arracha un morceau qu'elle lui recracha à la figure.

« Il faut que je te laisse maintenant, j'ai besoin d'aller me laver la bouche. C'était mon dernier baiser Jeremy, j'espère que tu en as bien profité, après je ne prendrais plus le risque de t'embrasser. Je te sais exempt de toute maladie vénérienne, mais qui sait ce que tu vas attraper ensuite… Oh, une dernière chose. Ne compte pas sur ton pervers de patron pour te sauver. Les probabilités pour qu'il ne t'ait pas oublié sont de 2,97 %. Quant à abréger tes souffrances… Il y a 88,53 % de probabilités pour qu'il ne t'ait pas pardonné le meurtre de Gabriel Hayward et presque autant pour qu'il approuve la punition que je t'ai réservée ou plus simplement pour que ton sort l'indiffère. »

.

 

Shaw, sans qu'aucune expression ni sur son visage, ni dans ses yeux, ne trahît ce qu'elle ressentait, avait regardé Lambert être chargé dans la voiture. Reese, Fusco et Sanders montèrent à sa suite. Alvarez, Anna Borissnova, Borkoof et Brown prirent place dans une deuxième voiture. Les portes claquèrent, Borkoof et Reese mirent en route les gyrophares et démarrèrent. Ils quittèrent le Walter Reed dans le bruit strident des sirènes de leurs véhicules.

 

* * *

 

Root attrapa le trousseau de clefs que Reese avait laissé dans la boîte à gants, ouvrit sa portière et descendit de la voiture. Elle passa à l'arrière récupérer son sac et la sacoche qui contenait le vidéoprojecteur que Shaw lui avait confié. Elle frissonna, la nuit était très fraîche, à peine dix degrés. Elle posa ses bagages et remonta la fermeture de son blouson de cuir jusqu'au col, puis se mit d'un pas vif en route, espérant se réchauffer en marchant.

La maison dormait. Elle entendit soudain un grondement et appela doucement Bear.

« Bear ? Viens-là. »

Le malinois approcha, Root prit le temps de s'accroupir et de lui gratter la tête avant de rentrer dans la maison. Elle prit une lampe-torche dans le sas d'entrée, posa la sacoche du vidéoprojecteur sur la table basse du salon et monta sans bruit dans sa chambre. Quand elle alluma la lumière, elle contempla la pièce. La baie vitrée qui donnait sur la terrasse, le bureau sur lequel rien n'avait bougé, l'immense lit. Elle se sentit chez elle. Le sentiment lui sembla curieux. Root n'avait jamais possédé d'appartement ou de maison où elle se sentit réellement chez elle.

La maison de sa mère s'apparentait à un taudis et Root l'avait détesté. Tous les moments qu'elle y avait passé baignaient dans le dégoût et suait la haine, la colère et la folie. Quand elle s'y trouvait, elle n'avait qu'une envie en tête, en sortir. Même sa chambre n'avait pas constitué un havre dans lequel Root aurait pu se sentir chez elle. Sa mère y était omniprésente : le papier peint déchiré dans une crise de folie, les fenêtres clouées impossible à ouvrir, la nourriture que Root retrouvait cachée sous son lit, dans son armoire, des boîtes de conserve sans étiquette, des légumes ou des fruits parfois pourris quand elle ne les avait pas retrouvés assez tôt.

Ensuite, quand elle avait enfin fui Bishop, elle avait erré d'hôtels en motels, de meublés en appartements qui ne lui appartenaient pas et qu'elle squattait tandis que les propriétaires étaient partis en vacances ou se trouvaient en déplacement d'affaires.

Shaw curieusement, lui avait inventé un appartement au cours de ses simulations. Un très bel appartement. Root avait trouvé l'idée étrange quand elle l'avait découvert. Elle avait surtout été stupéfaite par le soin et l'attention que Shaw avait pris à construire cet appartement, à l'agencer, à le décorer, à le conformer à ce qu'elle avait imaginé être l'appartement idéal dans lequel Root aurait habité.

Il reflétait la personnalité de Root. Ce que Shaw en savait, ce qu'elle devinait ou présageait de ses préférences, de ses occupations quand elle se retrouvait seule chez elle. Shaw sous son apparente indifférence avait créé un lieu, un univers, que Root avait adoré, même si elle y aurait apporté de menues modifications et qu'elle y aurait au moins ajouté un grand balcon ou une terrasse. Elle aimait se rendre dehors, s'accouder à une balustrade et contempler la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Une ville, la montagne, la mer, la forêt, peu importait. Elle avait détesté Bishop, cette ville posée à plat dans la poussière, ses rues droites et ses maisons basses. Son regard se heurtait toujours à la même chose, aux mêmes maisons. Elle étouffait.

Il n'y avait pas de balcon dans l'appartement de Classon Avenue, mais Root dans la peau de Shaw s'y était sentie bien. Chez elle. Chez elles. «  _À_ _la maison_  » comme Root l'avait souvent répété à Shaw dans cette simulation. C'était cela qu'avait voulu offrir Shaw à Root avec l'appartement de Brooklyn. Un endroit où Root se sentirait chez elle, où Shaw s'installerait parce qu'elle y serait toujours la bienvenue, où elle aurait sa chambre et pourrait quand elle le souhaiterait, se retirer et assouvir son besoin d'espace et de solitude.

« Aty, demanda soudain Root curieuse. Comment as-tu choisi cette maison ?

\- Ta question n'est pas très explicite Root.

\- Je sais que tu as choisi un endroit où nous serions en sécurité, mais le reste…

\- Le reste ?

\- Oui, le cadre, la présence du lac, l'agencement de la maison, sa décoration.

\- Ah… Je voulais un endroit tranquille, hors du monde. John et toi aimez la nature, marcher et chasser, même si vous ne ramenez aucun gibier. Je savais aussi que Sameen y trouverait un cadre qui concourait à apaiser son esprit, une source d'harmonie. Je sais aussi que tu aimes nager et que, même si les eaux sont souvent froides, tu éprouverais du plaisir à t'y plonger. Nager fait aussi partie des programmes de préparation physique et permet en douceur, après une longue maladie, un accident ou une perte musculaire importante, de retrouver une bonne condition physique. Pour l'agencement, j'ai listé les besoins que toi, John, Harold et Sameen pourriez avoir. Pour la décoration, j'ai étudié les données, recherché les endroits où tu aimais passer du temps, les objets sur lesquels s'attardait ton regard celui de Sameen, de John et de Harold, ce que vous aimiez faire.

\- La cuisine était pour moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Le salon ?

\- Pour tout le monde, mais la cheminée pour Sameen en particulier. Elle aime le crépitement du feu, le sifflement de la sève qui chauffe, regarder les flammes.

\- Tu as créé cette maison pour nous…

\- Oui. Tu aimes cette chambre ?

\- Oui... »

Root leva soudain la tête.

« Tu savais que ce serait la mienne ! réalisa-t-elle.

\- 98,76 % de probabilités pour que ce soit le cas.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup, merci Aty.

\- Je savais que vous passeriez du temps à l'endroit que je vous aurais choisi et qu'il fallait que Sameen s'y sente en sécurité.

\- C'est la première fois où je me sens chez moi quelque part.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois ce sentiment Root.

\- Non ?

\- Non. »

Athéna avait raison. Elle se sentait chez elle parce qu'elle avait habité cette maison, qu'elle y avait vécu des moments difficiles et qu'elle y avait connu le bonheur. Qu'elle y avait de véritables souvenirs, des souvenirs qu'elle comptait ne pas oublier. Qu'elle avait pris le temps d'y vivre en compagnie de John, de Finch avant qu'il ne les trahît, de Genrika et surtout de Sameen. Qu'elle avait assisté à la transformation d'Athéna, à sa véritable naissance et à la renaissance difficile de Shaw. Qu'elle avait aussi réellement partagé pour la première fois, sa vie avec d'autres gens. Des gens qu'elle aimait. Et parmi eux, il y en avait une avec qui elle était prête à partager sa vie entière et qui, parfois rudement, parfois timidement, parfois intensément ou implicitement, lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne serait pas tout à fait contre.

La villa du lac de la Prune était exactement ce qu'Athéna avait voulu qu'elle soit, un lieu hors du monde. Dommage, regretta Root, qu'elle ne se fût malheureusement pas avérée pas hors du temps.

 

* * *

 

Shaw s'était attardée trois jours à Bethesda. L'opération de Matveïtch s'était prolongée sur deux jours, plus compliquée qu'elle et le docteur Chakwass ne l'avaient prévu. Shaw en avait profité pour envoyer Alioukine et Tucker rejoindre les autres à Washington, et pour remettre une grande enveloppe kraft à Muller.

« C'est quoi mon Capitaine ?

\- Je ne sais pas, vous n'avez qu'à l'ouvrir. »

Muller découvrit dedans un ordre de permission, des billets d'avion pour la république Dominicaine, avec une réservation pour deux semaines dans le luxueux complexe hôtelier Amenara à la Playa Grande en pension complète, une notification lui apprenant qu'il avait été promu au grade de Sergent-Major et un petit mot écrit à la main :

 

~

«  _Mon cher Jack,_

_Vous méritez une douce convalescence. Je sais que vous rêvez d'aller retrouver le Lieutenant Brown, mais je vous engage sérieusement à accepter ces deux petites semaines de congé avant de la rejoindre. Vous serez trop faible et ne lui serez d'aucun secours quand vous serez autorisé à quitter l'hôpital. Jenny viendra vous chercher et vous partirez directement pour La république Dominicaine. Vos places seront réservées tout comme la casita à l'hôtel Amenara sur la Playa Grande le jour même où vous serez prêts à partir. Ne refusez pas Jack, d'abord parce que vous me contrarieriez beaucoup, ensuite, parce que vous êtes marié et que Jenny vous aime. Je sais que vous l'aimez aussi et vous devez le lui montrer. Vous apprendrez aussi à connaître Mary même s'il vous reste encore un peu de temps avant de pouvoir la serrer dans vos bras._

_Affectueusement._

_Root._

_Nb : je ne suis pour rien dans l'obtention de votre promotion. Voyez cela avec vos officiers préférés._  »

~

 

« Mon capitaine… fit Muller ému.

\- Quoi ?

\- Merci.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour ma promotion.

\- C'est Brown.

\- Mais elle vous a consultée n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais, vous la méritez, et pas parce que, comme un crétin, vous êtes venu me servir de matelas gonflable. J'ai lu vos états de service et on en a sérieusement discuté avec le Lieutenant. Vous méritez aussi une citation, mais là… ce n'est pas trop possible. Par contre la promotion, c'était plus facile.

\- Mon Capitaine ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Comment Root sait pour ma fille ?

\- Votre fille ? Vous avez un enfant Muller ?! lui demanda Shaw sincèrement surprise. Depuis quand ?

\- Ma femme est enceinte. Je l'ai appris en rentrant du Kurdistan, mais Root le savait déjà.

\- Pff, je vais vous dire un truc Muller, le Utah Data Center n'a pas accès à la moitié des informations que Root possède et il ne sait pas le tiers de ce qu'elle sait. Alors, comme votre gamine n'est pas, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, classée secret-défense, je ne vois rien d'étonnant là-dedans.

\- Vous la remercierez pour moi ?

\- Vous le ferez quand vous la reverrez.

\- Vous croyez que je la reverrai ?! demanda Muller radieux.

\- Ouais, elle vous aime bien.

\- Je suis heureux de…

\- Ouais, ouais Chef, le coupa Shaw. On sait. Reposez-vous et attendez d'être complètement remis avant de vous lancer dans n'importe quelle bagarre. J'ai passé du temps à vous rafistoler et je serais furieuse que vous salopiez mon travail.

\- À vos ordres mon Capitaine. »

 

* * *

 

Athéna avait beau tout prévoir, calculer au millième près la moindre de ses probabilités, il y avait toujours une marge d'erreur possible, ces fameuses données aléatoires. Elle se méfiait de Shaw, ce qui ne l'empêchait de pouvoir se faire surprendre par l'imprévisible jeune femme.

Comment aurait-elle pu prévoir que Shaw, en sortant épuisée de neuf heures passées au bloc opératoire, après avoir partagé un repas qu'avait commandé le docteur Chakwass à leur intention, décida, alors qu'elle vacillait de fatigue, de prendre l'avion et de rentrer sans s'inquiéter des trois heures de route qui l'attendaient, de Montréal au lac de la Prune ? Et que toutes les tentatives échafaudées par Athéna pour la ralentir n'aboutissement à rien ? À l'aéroport, Shaw réquisitionna l'équipage du jet tenu à sa disposition avant même qu'Athéna pût l'envoyer ailleurs.

Et Samaritain entra, lui aussi, bien évidemment, dans la danse. Depuis la réapparition de Maria Alvarez, il exerçait une surveillance très stricte sur le trafic aérien d'Amérique du Nord, et Athéna renonça à l'affronter de peur qu'il ne repérât Shaw. À Montréal, Athéna pirata les bases de données des agences de location de voiture, mais son succès ne ralentit Shaw que de quelques minutes. Quand la jeune femme apprit que la voiture que lui avait réservée Athéna avait été volée et qu'elle découvrît qu'aucune autre voiture de location n'était disponible, elle agonit l'Intelligence Artificielle d'injures, lui reprocha son inefficacité et se précipita sur un parking voler la première voiture qui lui plût.

Quand Athéna prit conscience de la décision qu'avait prise Shaw de rentrer sans même être passée dans sa chambre prendre ses affaires, Athéna avait immédiatement contacté Root. Root n'arriverait jamais à Montréal avant Shaw, mais elle pourrait, si Athéna arrivait à arrêter celle-ci, l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne débarquât à Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain. Mais Root ne se trouvait pas à la villa quand elle aurait dû partir retrouver Shaw. Elle cherchait Alma dans la forêt.

.

 

Si Alma avait bondi de joie en apercevant Root le lendemain de son arrivée à la villa, si Lee l'avait chaleureusement accueillie et l'avait tout aussi chaleureusement remerciée pour le vidéoprojecteur, les deux autres occupantes de la maison lui avaient réservé un accueil que Root jugea glacial. Root avait été curieuse de rencontrer la mère de Shaw et lors de leur première entrevue, elle se rangea immédiatement à l'avis de Lionel Fusco.

Khatareh Deghati ressemblait à sa fille, elle était aussi désagréable et fermée que Sameen pouvait se le montrer avec des étrangers. L'universitaire esquiva les discussions en dehors des repas et s'éclipsait dès que Root se montrait dans les parages. Quant à Genrika, elle se montra aussi détestable avec Root qu'elle l'avait été lorsqu'elles avaient fait connaissance.

Root avait décidé de laisser faire le temps pour Genrika. Elle comprenait sa colère et savait qu'il ne servait à rien de se lancer dans une entreprise de séduction, qui n 'aboutirait qu'à un lamentable échec. Lee et Genrika avaient mis en place des rituels et elle ne chercha pas à les bouleverser. Si elle se mit aux fourneaux, ce fut à la demande pressante de Lee qui trouvait que personne ne réussissait la cuisson des pâtes comme elle, sinon, Khatereh ou les deux adolescents se chargeaient de préparer les repas. Gen et Lee étaient tous les deux en vacances et puis, même si Genrika se montrait inamicale, la jeune fille évita de se montrer insolente et agressive. Elle ignora simplement Root et limita leurs interactions au strict minimum. Lee posa beaucoup de questions à Root, elle y répondit sans raconter les horreurs qu'elle avait pu traverser. Elle parla beaucoup de la jungle, à la plus grande joie d'Alma, et tut presque tout le reste. S'il n'y avait eu Lee et Alma, Root se serait enfermée dans sa chambre et n'en serait plus sortie que pour aller grappiller de la nourriture dans la cuisine

.

 

Le jour du retour de Shaw, les trois enfants étaient partis en randonnée. Ils avaient prévenu Khatareh et lui avaient indiqué dans les grandes lignes où ils comptaient se rendre, sans beaucoup de détails. Root en train de coder n'avait pas assisté à leur départ.

Genrika était revenue seule à quinze heures treize, en nage et haletante. Elle avait couru sans s'arrêter plus de cinq kilomètres. Elle s'était précipitée dans la chambre de Root, n'avait même pas frappé à la porte.

« Root, on a perdu Alma ! cria -t-elle bouleversée. Il faut que tu la retrouves, s'il te plaît. On s'est… on n'a pas fait... »

Genrika éclata en sanglot.

« On l'a cherchée, appelée, elle n'a pas répondu et on ne l'a pas retrouvée. Tu sais suivre une piste, il va faire nuit… Oh, Root, je…

\- Gen, calme-toi et raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, l'adjura Root fermement.

\- On s'est querellés Lee et moi. J'étais tellement énervée que je suis partie. Lee est venu me chercher. Il a laissé Alma en lui disant de nous attendre. Et puis, je ne sais pas on a discuté et... quand on est revenus, elle n'était plus là, on l'a appelée, on l'a cherchée. Mais, on ne l'a pas retrouvée. Je me suis dit que toi tu saurais la retrouver. Lee est resté sur place.

\- Il la cherche ? demanda Root qui redouta d'avoir maintenant deux enfants égarés.

\- Non. Je lui ai dit de rester là où nous avions laissé Alma.

\- Tu as bien agi. Aty, préviens les autorités qu'une petite fille s'est perdue dans les environs. Ne parle pas de nous. S'ils la retrouvent avant moi, j'irai la chercher.

\- C'est fait Root. Alma est censée être la cousine de Gen.

\- Okay. Gen, tu vas me ramener là-bas. On peut se rapprocher de l'endroit où vous étiez en voiture ?

\- Non.

\- En moto ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- On va essayer. »

Root remplit un sac avec de l'eau, de la nourriture, une couverture de survie, une trousse de secours, des vêtements de rechange pour Alma, des lampes torches et un petit matériel de survie. Elle donna un casque à Genrika, prévint Khatareh qui, pour une fois lui sembla appartenir à la race humaine et qui lui demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour les aider.

« Préparez à manger et à boire. Je vous laisse un téléphone et je vous appelle quand on rentre. »

L'universitaire avait hoché la tête. Root était partie sur la Suzuki, Genrika accrochée dans son dos.

.

 

Le jour baissait quand Shaw arriva en vue du lac. Elle s'étira en grimaçant sur son siège, la fatigue pesait sur ses épaules. Elle sortit de son véhicule. Elle avait envie d'être tranquille, alors elle descendit lentement vers le lac et s'avança jusqu'au bout du ponton où elle s'assit le dos appuyé contre le petit hangar à bateau. Elle ferma les yeux et respira à pleins poumons l'air de la forêt, jouissant du calme, appréciant de se retrouver dans cet endroit avec lequel elle se sentait vibrer en harmonie.

Un seul regret assombrissait son bonheur. Elle n'était pas seule à la villa. Gen, Lee, Alma… elle souffla, contrariée. Elle était fatiguée et n'avait envie de voir personne. Même pas Root. Ou si peut-être Root, mais seulement si elle la laissait tranquille. Elle avait juste envie de sentir sa présence. Shaw avait très mal dormi la nuit qui avait suivi le départ de Root. Elle s'était ensuite résolue à se bourrer de somnifères. Elle détestait les somnifères. Elle jura, Root lui manquait.

Des pas résonnèrent sur le ponton. Si Athéna avait eu des yeux, elle les aurait fermés d'appréhension.

Shaw soupira, sa pause s'achevait. Elle resta les yeux fixés sur le lac et la forêt, s'attendant à se retrouver assaillie de questions si Alma, Lee ou Genrika étaient le nouvel arrivant, ou à simplement sentir une présence auprès d'elle, une épaule contre la sienne si c'était Root. Pourvu que ce soit elle, espéra Shaw. Les pas s'arrêtèrent. Et rien ne se passa. Pas de bavardages, pas de cris, pas de corps s'installant près d'elle.

Shaw tourna la tête.

Les deux femmes aussi immobiles que des statues se fixèrent intensément. La surprise et la colère se disputaient dans leur regard.

« Bonjour Sameen, finit par dire Khatareh. »

Shaw ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas. Khatareh tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Shaw tentait de contrôler la rage qui menaçait de la submerger.

Ils lui avaient tous menti.

Reese, Fusco, Gen, Athéna, Root. Ils savaient tous et personne n'avait jugé opportun de lui dire que sa mère vivait au lac de la Prune ? Depuis quand ? Depuis que Fusco et Lee avaient emménagé dans l'autre villa, réalisa-t-elle furibonde. Depuis que Reese était rentré. Ce salaud avait dû avoir pour mission de la protéger, puis il l'avait ramenée à la villa avec lui. Se sentir plus chez eux… ? Le beau bobard qu'on lui avait servi. Shaw avait tout gobé comme une imbécile. Les salauds !

« Root…

\- Sam, tu es où ?

\- Comment as-tu osé Root ? siffla Shaw d'une voix blanche. Je vais te tuer.

\- Sam, tu es rentrée ? fit Root

\- Oui, je suis rentrée, cracha Shaw qui n'avait pas relevé le ton inhabituellement haut avec lequel Root s'était adressé à elle. Et tu sais qui j'ai vu en…

\- Sameen, j'ai besoin de toi… fit Root d'une voix pressante.

\- Va te faire foutre Root !

\- Sam, c'est Alma, elle est blessée. »

Au nom d'Alma, Shaw oublia sa rancœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Où es-tu ? Tu n'es pas à la villa ?

\- Non, je suis dans la forêt au nord-ouest. Elle est tombée. Lee et Gen sont avec moi.

\- Bilan, exigea Shaw.

\- Elle s'est empalée le mollet sur un bout de bois et j'ai peur de la déplacer.

\- Donne-moi son rythme respiratoire, cardiaque, a-t-elle les extrémités froides ou violacées ? Elle est consciente ?

\- Oui, elle est consciente. »

Root indiqua à Shaw tout ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

« Ne lui donne rien à boire ou à manger. Root vous êtes loin ? Athéna, tu peux la localiser ?

\- Non, je suis pas loin, lui assura Root.

\- Affirmatif, répondit en même temps Athéna. Sur ton téléphone Sameen.

\- Je peux m'approcher en voiture ?

\- Affirmatif. À cinq cent mètres si tu prends la Wrangler.

\- Root, prends une photo de la blessure et envoie-la-moi. »

Moins de dix secondes plus tard Shaw reçu le cliché.

« Tu ne touches à rien Root.

\- D'accord. Sam, Alma veut te parler.

\- Pff,

\- Sameen...

\- Passe la moi.

\- Sam ? fit Alma d'une petite voix.

\- Salut Alma.

\- Tu viens me chercher ? demanda la petite fille en espagnol.

\- Ouais, j'arrive, ne bouge pas et écoute Root. Alma ?

\- Oui.

\- Je t'interdis de dormir. Entiende ?

\- Si, répondit Alma faiblement. »

Merde jura Shaw, s'il arrivait quelque chose à Alma, Maria allait la tuer et elle perdrait… elle ne savait quoi, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que rien de devait arriver à Alma.

Elle fonça à la villa, descendit en trombe dans le sous-sol et récupéra le matériel médical dont elle pensait avoir besoin. Elle remonta dans le salon. Où était sa fichue mère ? Dans sa chambre certainement. Celle du bas. Elle ouvrit la porte brusquement. Khatareh assise sur son lit, se releva immédiatement, prête à l'affronter.

« Fais pas chier, crachat Shaw. Prépare juste à manger pour les enfants. »

Shaw repartit aussitôt en courant. Root avait prévenu l'universitaire qu'elle avait retrouvé Alma blessée et que Sameen venait les chercher. Elle entendit la jeep dans laquelle Root était revenue démarrer sur les chapeaux de roue.

Elle partit sombrement à la cuisine. Sameen et la nourriture… Elle eut un rire amer. Cela ne l'étonnait si peu que ses premières paroles concernassent ce sujet. Des insultes et la bouffe.

.

 

Shaw rentra une heure plus tard. Elle portait précautionneusement Alma dans ses bras. L'enfant un peu pâle fixait le visage de sa porteuse avec un air d'adoration. Khatareh debout dans la cuisine ne put s'empêcher de penser que Sameen et la petite fille auraient pu servir de modèles à une sculpture de propagande à la gloire des pompiers. La douceur de l'enfant contrastant avec l'air impassible et fermé de son sauveur. Impassible, mais pas indifférent pourtant. Un patient ne manifestait pas l'amour que manifestait Alma pour Sameen, s'il s'était heurté à de l'indifférence. C'était la première fois que Khatareh voyait sa fille exercer ses talents de médecin. Elle l'observa négocier avec l'enfant. Shaw voulait la monter dans sa chambre, l'enfant s'agita, prête à pleurer, suppliant Shaw de lui permettre de rester avec eux. Root, Lee et Genrika entrèrent. Root remarqua tout de suite les casseroles fumantes sur le feu.

« Gen, Lee, les interpella-t-elle. Vous vous lavez les mains et vous mettez la table. »

Les deux adolescents obtempérèrent. Khatareh, occupée à regarder sa fille, ne sentit pas Root s'approcher.

« C'est un excellent médecin. Heureusement qu'elle était là. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule en général, mais Alma est petite et j'avais peur en la touchant de lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Sameen l'a soignée sur place. J'admire sans condition la capacité qu'elle a à pouvoir opérer n'importe où. Elle ferait des merveilles sur les champs de bataille. Votre fille est un génie Madame Deghati, conclut Root avec émotion. »

Un génie qui s'était fait virer de l'hôpital, qui s'était fait radier de l'ordre des médecins et qui au lieu d'aller soigner des gens sur les champs de bataille ou ailleurs, était partie leur tirer dessus. Un gâchis.

Root rejoignit Shaw et Alma.

« Voilà, t'es bien installée comme ça ? demanda Shaw en espagnol à Alma.

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne dois pas bouger Alma, sinon je te descends au sous-sol. Et si tu fais n'importe quoi, je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

\- Je ne veux pas partir, je veux rester avec toi.

\- Si tu es sage ça devrait aller, mais je ne te promets pas qu'on ne soit pas obligés quand même de s'y rendre.

\- Mais tu viendras avec moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu vas dire à maman que je n'ai pas été gentille ? »

Shaw fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça, pas gentille ?

\- Lee m'avait dit de ne pas bouger.

\- Lee est un crétin, Gen aussi. Ils n'avaient pas à te laisser seule dans la forêt. »

Shaw se tourna vers les deux adolescents.

« Vous êtes de véritables crétins. »

Lee et Genrika baissèrent la tête.

« Mettez-vous à table, mangez et filez dans vos chambres. »

Elle s'accroupit près d'Alma.

« Alma… ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu veux parler avec ta mère ? »

La petite hocha la tête.

« Je vais chercher mon ordi, déclara Root. »

Shaw sentait la présence de sa mère derrière elle dans la pièce et elle resta obstinément le regard tourné vers Alma. Elle avait la furieuse envie d'aller jeter sa mère dehors, de lui balancer les clefs de la voiture qu'elle avait volée à la figure et de lui dire de foutre le camp. En plus, avec un peu de chance, elle se ferait arrêter par les flics et finirait sa nuit en taule, inculpée pour vol de voiture. Cela lui ferait les pieds, pensa hargneusement Shaw. Root redescendit, posa l'ordinateur sur la table basse, demanda à Athéna de prévenir Maria via son oreillette et lança son appel.

« Tu veux lui parler Sam ?

\- Ouais. »

Maria décrocha à septième sonnerie.

« Sameen ? demanda Maria, visiblement un peu surprise de l'appel de Shaw.

\- Alma veut vous parler.

\- Oh ! Merci…

\- Maria, la prévint Shaw. Elle est tombée dans les bois.

\- Oh, c'est grave ?

\- Non, je m'en suis occupé, ça va. Je vais la surveiller, je l'emmènerais à l'hôpital si besoin. Je vous la passe.

\- Merci Sameen. »

Alma attrapa la main de Shaw et ne la lâcha pas pendant toute sa conversation avec sa mère. Elle était heureuse de la voir et lui raconta à sa manière ses aventures. Maria se retrouva un peu perdue dans ses explications. Sa fille lui parla de bâton qui lui avait traversé la jambe, de peur, de pleurs, de Root qui l'avait retrouvée en suivant sa trace comme si elle avait été un petit pécaris, de Zjen et de Lee qui avaient disparu, de Sam qui lui avait retiré le bâton de la jambe sans même lui faire de mal et qui l'avait portée dans ses bras pendant des kilomètres. Alma se mit soudain à rire et lui rapporta que Shaw avait dit plein plein de gros mots quand elle l'avait retrouvée. Mais que c'était juste des gros mots parce qu'elle était fâchée contre Gen, Lee et Root. Avec elle, elle avait été très gentille. Au bout de cinq minutes, à parler sans discontinuité, Alma dit abruptement bonsoir à sa mère.

« À demain.

\- À demain Alma, dors bien.

\- Je vais dormir avec Sam, lui confia Alma radieuse.

\- Passe-la-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Shaw tourna l'ordinateur face à elle.

« Je ne lui ai jamais dit qu'elle dormirait avec moi, bougonna Shaw.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de lui dire, elle le sait.

\- Pff… souffla Shaw. Maria, elle va bien, vraiment.

\- Je n'ai pas tout compris Sameen, à vrai dire, vu la teneur de son récit, je serais plutôt très inquiète, mais je vous fais confiance.

\- Ouais... Maria ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ça va ?

\- Ça va.

\- Okay. Vous dormez bien ?

\- Moyen.

\- Ne prenez pas de somnifères et ne buvez pas.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

\- Pour l'instant…

\- Merci de votre confiance, répliqua Alvarez ironiquement.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance... Maria, si ça ne va pas, reposez-vous sur les autres. Et si vous avez besoin de…

\- De… ?

\- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, maugréa Shaw. Vous êtes comme moi pour ça.

\- Oh… ravie de l'apprendre Sameen.

\- Arrêtez de faire l'imbécile.

\- Et vous me conseillez d'aller, dans ce cas-là, satisfaire mes besoins avec votre petite protégée ? C'est ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas ma protégée !

\- J'aime beaucoup Élisa, Sameen. Et vous aviez raison, je ne crois pas que ce serait correct envers elle.

\- Ouais, faites comme vous voulez.

\- Et sachez... que je me passerais de votre permission, déclara Maria d'un ton péremptoire.

\- …

\- Je vous remercie pour Alma. Vous me tenez au courant ?

\- Ouais, évidemment. Prenez soin de vous Maria.

\- Faites de même de votre côté, Sameen. »

Shaw grogna et Maria coupa la communication.

Root resta estomaquée par la conversation entre les deux jeunes femmes, de l'attention dont Shaw faisait preuve à l'égard de la jeune Mexicaine, de ce que ce permettait Maria envers Shaw sans que celle-ci n'en prît vraiment ombrage. Elle se demanda si Shaw était consciente de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Maria Alvarez. Si elle en mesurait le caractère affectif très profond. Un sujet que Root n'aborderait jamais avec Shaw de peur de jeter l'ombre du doute sur les sentiments que les deux jeunes femmes avaient développés l'une envers l'autre. Parfois, en les regardant interagir, Maria et Sameen lui rappelaient ce qu'elle, Root, avait pu éprouver pour Hanna. Ce lien quasi-familial qui, même après la mort d'Hanna, n'avait jamais été brisé.

.

 

Shaw ne se joignit pas au dîner, Root lui apporta une assiette bien remplie qu'elle posa sur la table basse sans un mot. Quand Shaw eut fini, elle emporta Alma au sous-sol. Elle l'installa sur un lit de camp et lui posa une perfusion après lui avoir expliqué à quoi cela servait, ce qu'il y avait comme produit dedans et comment cela fonctionnait. Elle installa ensuite un lit de camp près de celui de l'enfant et s'allongea dessus sans se déshabiller. Quand l'enfant s'endormit, Shaw s'accorda une courte séance de méditation, mais elle ne contacta pas Athéna et elle resta pratiquement toute la nuit à veiller sur Alma

.

 

Root ne lui avait pas parlé.

Elle envoya Lee et Genrika dans leur chambre.

« Root… je peux te parler ? lui demanda timidement Genrika.

\- Va te brosser les dents, je te retrouve dans ta chambre.

\- D'accord. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Root frappait à la porte de Genrika. La jeune fille l'invita à rentrer. Elle se tenait à son bureau la tête baissée. Root s'assit sur son lit et attendit qu'elle soit prête à parler.

« C'est de ma faute. On a parlé de…

\- De Sameen ?

\- Non... Au départ on a parlé de toi. Lee m'a dit que je n'étais pas sympa, que je me comportais mal avec toi, ça m'a énervée, puis on a glissé sur Shaw et…

\- Tu es partie. Lee s'est inquiété et il est venu te trouver.

\- Oui.

\- Gen, lui dit gentiment Root. Tu ne peux pas attendre de Sameen qu'elle te téléphone deux fois par jour quand elle s'en va, qu'elle te rapporte des cadeaux et qu'elle t'envoie des cartes postales des endroits par où elle passe.

\- Vous n'avez donné aucune nouvelle pendant presque trois semaines, se justifia Genrika.

\- Sameen te savait en sécurité, en bonne santé, et elle sait que si ça ne va pas, toi, Athéna ou moi la préviendrions.

\- Mais toi Root… même toi, tu m'as laissée tomber. Je me suis inquiétée, j'ai cru que vous ne reviendriez jamais. Alma… elle racontait que Shaw avait été blessée et… Même toi, tu t'en fous, Shaw est nulle, mais toi ? lui reprocha Genrika.

\- J'ai été… »

Root s'arrêta, pas très sûre de ce qu'elle pouvait raconter à la jeune fille.

« Tu as été blessée ?

\- Oui. »

Genrika la regarda attentivement et pour la première fois depuis que Root était revenue, elle remarqua, comme Reese l'avait remarqué à Bethesda, qu'elle avait maigri, que ses traits étaient plus creusés qu'auparavant.

« Je suis désolée, murmura Genrika.

\- Non Gen, tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu dois juste comprendre que tu ne changeras jamais Sameen… que Sameen n'est pas Maria Alvarez. Tu peux toujours lui demander de faire des efforts, mais elle ne fera jamais ce que tu attends d'elle de sa propre initiative et quand je le lui dis, elle me renvoie la balle, donc… Passe un contrat avec elle, si c'est important pour toi.

\- Elle est comme ça avec toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça ne t'énerve pas ?

\- Je la connais, je fais avec, même si parfois, j'aimerais qu'elle soit un peu plus… attentive aux besoins pot-de-colle des gens qu'elle aime.

\- Tu me trouves pot-de-colle ?

\- Mmm, grimaça Root.

\- T'es pas cool, je me suis vraiment inquiétée.

\- Tu as peur qu'elle t'abandonne, affirma Root. Sameen n'oublie jamais les gens qu'elle aime, tu peux me croire. C'est un cœur fidèle. Si j'ai appris une chose au cours de ses cinq derniers mois, c'est ça. Elle n'a pas oublié son mentor de jeunesse, elle n'a pas oublié l'amitié qui la liait à un ancien officier à qui elle doit la vie et l'honneur. Elle n'a pas oublié Maria même si elle ne l'avait connue qu'à travers une simulation. Elle a été là au moment où j'avais besoin d'elle. Je ne serai pas revenue sans elle, pas parce que c'est l'héroïne que tu admires ou un soldat… Elle m'a sauvée comme elle en a sauvé d'autres, parce qu'elle n'abandonne jamais les gens qu'elle aime. »

Root détourna le regard, Genrika fascinée vit les larmes jaillir et couler le longs des joues de la jeune femme. Root les essuya d'un revers de main.

« Excuse-moi… dit Root.

\- Non, c'est moi.

\- Tu me pardonnes alors ?

\- Oui.

\- Gen… Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la mère de Shaw ? »

Genrika se lança dans un long monologue, elle avait au cours des dernières semaines travaillé sur deux dossiers, celui de Maria Alvarez et celui Khatareh Deghati. Cette dernière avait vécu aux côtés de Genrika pendant presque six semaines. La jeune fille avait accumulé les notes. Étudié son caractère à travers leurs parties d'échecs, observé ses moindres réactions, quand elle parlait à quelqu'un, quand elle entendait prononcer le nom de Shaw.

« C'est un génie, dit-elle en guise de conclusion. Elle n'est pas très marrante, mais c'est un super prof, aussi bien pour les maths que pour les échecs. Elle n'aime pas Shaw et elle se sent mal à l'aise avec Alma.

\- Pourquoi avec Alma ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ça se voit. Avec moi aussi au début, mais ça s'est arrangé. Alma est trop petite, je crois, elle la rend triste.

\- Triste ?

\- Oui.

\- Okay, merci, Gen. Bonne nuit.

\- Mmm. »

Gen se coucha.

« Tu sais, déclara-t-elle avant que Root ne s'en allât. Elles se ressemblent beaucoup. »

 

* * *

 

Root maudissait l'imprévisibilité de Shaw. Elle n'avait pas pu la prévenir pour sa mère et Shaw était furieuse contre elle. Alma l'avait sauvée d'une soirée très pénible. Malheureusement, ce n'était que partie remise.

« Athéna ?

\- Oui.

\- Que sais-tu sur la mère de Sameen ?

\- Pas plus que tu n'en sais.

\- Merde… Sameen n'avait pas besoin de ça… Comment je vais récupérer ça ?

\- Vivre en compagnie de John, de Lionel, de Lee et de Gen surtout a eu un effet positif sur la représentation qu'avait Khetareh à propos de Sameen. L'arrivée d'Alma aussi. Ils aiment tous Sameen et à part Alma, ils sont tous conscients qu'elle n'est pas parfaite, qu'elle a des défauts. Mais ils ont montré à sa mère qu'ils ne l'en aimaient pas moins pour autant.

\- Elles se sont vues ?

\- Oui.

\- Elles se sont parlées ?

\- Khetareh a dit bonjour à Sameen.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Non, Sameen a dit à sa mère de ne pas la faire chier et de préparer le dîner.

\- Super, soupira Root. »

Athéna avait cependant allumé en elle une lueur d'espoir. Root n'avait pas l'ambition de réconcilier la mère et la fille, de miraculeusement créer une cellule familiale douce et harmonieuse dans laquelle Shaw et sa mère se pelotonneraient tendrement et paisiblement. Leur histoire lui était trop étrangère pour qu'elle pût exercer la moindre influence sur leur relation, mais elle pouvait peut-être les amener à oublier la colère qu'elles éprouvaient l'une envers l'autre. Shaw avait souffert de ce que Root devinait avoir été de l'indifférence, peut-être aussi de s'être sentie incomprise. Khatareh ne souffrait d'aucune maladie mentale. Root savait assez analyser les gens pour savoir aussi que ce n'était pas une manipulatrice ou une perverse.

Elle pouvait peut-être tenter de parler avec l'universitaire, prudemment, respectueusement. Root n'augurait pas que ce serait facile, mais elle le devait à Shaw. Elle connaissait trop les dégâts occasionnés par le ressentiment et la colère. Ils dévoraient l'âme de l'intérieur, ils pervertissaient les rapports qu'on avait avec les autres, ils engendraient la haine de soi et l'autodestruction. Il était temps que cela s'arrêtât.

Quand elle descendit au salon, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Root poussa son exploration jusqu'à la chambre de Khetareh, aucun trait de lumière ne brillait sous la porte. La jeune femme soupira et remonta tristement rejoindre sa chambre dans laquelle l'attendait son grand lit vide et froid.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

 **Couteaux EDC (Every Day Carry)** : couteaux pour tous les jours.


	42. Un cœur en hiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **Tatchou**  pour ses relectures. Et, bien qu'elle ne connaisse ni POI et qu'elle n'aie lu aucun chapitre de ce récit,  **Caro**  pour m'avoir écoutée et aidée à trouver le prétexte qui déclencherait les révélations de Khatareh, puis pour avoir ensuite validé de son appréciation, ce passage._
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

Le lendemain de l'accident, le bruit lancinant de la hache débitant du bois réveilla Root. Elle s'habilla et descendit. Elle trouva Lee à la cuisine occupé à préparer un plateau de petit déjeuner. Il l'accueillit aimablement.

« Gen et Alma sont en bas, expliqua-t-il. Shaw a installé le vidéoprojecteur. Elle nous a chargés de veiller sur Alma jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne.

\- Mmm, c'est bien. Tu peux me mettre de l'eau à chauffer ?

\- On a été nuls hier, déclara piteusement Lee. Heureusement que toi et Shaw étiez là.

\- On fait tous des erreurs Lee, le tout est de ne pas les répéter, et puis tout s'est bien terminé. De plus, si vous vous êtes montrés imprudents en laissant Alma sans surveillance, vous avez ensuite pris de bonnes décisions. Tu es resté, Gen est venue me chercher, c'était une bonne initiative. J'aurais juste aimé que vous ayez vos téléphones sur vous.

\- Euh…

\- Je sais... Une idée de Gen, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la trace. Tu veux un conseil Lee ? N'écoute pas toujours les filles, surtout si elles sont en colère.

\- Je n'oublierai pas. »

Le garçon fila. Root se prépara un thé et partit le boire au bord de l'eau. Elle remonta ensuite à la villa et partit retrouver Shaw. Elle ne la trouva pas. La hache sonnait quelque part dans la forêt.

« Elle est partie quand elle a su que j'étais réveillée ? demanda Root qui connaissait déjà la réponse qu'allait lui donner Athéna.

\- Oui désolée, elle m'a demandé de la prévenir, je pensais qu'elle voulait te voir.

\- Mauvais calculs ?

\- Oui... Un de plus.

\- Tu fais de l'humour ? Ou tu culpabilises ?

\- Les deux. »

.

 

Trois jours passèrent, trois jours pendant lesquels Shaw s'occupa jalousement d'Alma, trois jours durant lesquels, elle esquiva toute autre compagnie que celle de la petite fille, trois jours durant lequel, elle refusa toute discussion et tout contact avec Root. Trois jours durant lesquels, si les enfants n'avaient pas été présents, Root aurait pensé devenir folle. Sameen la fuyait et Khatareh depuis que Root avait voulu lui parler se montrait franchement hostile.

L'entrevue, quand enfin Root avait pu en avoir une, avait été très courte. Elle avait attendu que l'universitaire soit seule pour venir s'asseoir en face d'elle sur la terrasse couverte. Un lieu qu'affectionnait particulièrement le professeur. Depuis qu'elle avait terminé ses examens, Genrika n'y venait plus que rarement, en général pour disputer des parties d'échec. L'endroit était parfait pour réfléchir, on pouvait se couper entièrement du monde si on voulait. Les vitres étaient isophoniques, si elles étaient fermées on n'entendait plus aucun bruit, qu'il vînt de l'intérieur de la maison ou de l'extérieur. L'universitaire pouvait y travailler dans le calme et le silence. Généralement, elle ouvrait les baies donnant sur l'extérieur. Elle jouissait alors de la brise, de l'air et des odeurs, et les bruits de la forêt ne la dérangeaient pas. Elle aimait aussi, quand elle faisait une pause, s'évader. Le paysage qui s'offrait à elle quand elle relevait les yeux, lui donnait cette possibilité. La forêt, les eaux du lac qui changeaient de couleurs au fil des heures ou au gré de la météo, libéraient son esprit des tensions qui s'y accumulaient quand elle travaillait.

L'irruption de Root la contraria et Khatareh l'avait regardée avec suspicion. La jeune femme désirait lui parler. Elle ne savait d'elle que ce qu'elle en avait entendu durant les conversations qu'avaient pu échanger les enfants et les deux hommes avant son arrivée. Peu de choses en vérité. Quand Root s'assit en face d'elle. Khatareh posa son crayon, referma son bloc et se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Ça commençait mal. Root opta pour une entrée en matière directe, a priori Khatareh ne se laisserait pas amener en douceur là où Root le souhaitait.

« J'aimerais parler de Sameen.

\- À propos de quoi ? Et Pourquoi ?

\- Sameen a été enlevée et maintenue en détention pendant plus de quatorze mois par une organisation criminelle. Elle a été torturée et elle a beaucoup souffert. »

Root ne quittait pas des yeux le professeur. Elle la vit imperceptiblement frémir et tout au fond de son regard brilla une lueur tristesse que l'universitaire s'efforça immédiatement de noyer sous de l'indifférence et de la morgue.

« Elle en est ressortie très affaiblie physiquement, continua Root tâchant de garder son calme. Mais elle s'est battue pour s'en sortir. Sa détention a cependant plus encore atteint son psychisme.

\- Sameen n'est pas la première à avoir fait de la prison, ni à avoir été torturée. »

Root jura intérieurement, Khatareh venait de contre-attaquer, de balayer d'une phrase condescendante l'émotion qui aurait pu la saisir.

« Elle ne sera pas la dernière non plus, je vous l'accorde, répliqua Root conciliante. Mais elle est sortie gravement perturbée de sa détention.

\- Et elle n'est pas guérie… ?

\- Non.

\- Elle a vu un spécialiste ? »

Comme si l'universitaire ne connaissait pas la réponse…

« À votre avis ?

\- Évidemment que non. Sameen ne s'est jamais confiée à personne, elle ne va certainement pas aller reconnaître ses faiblesses devant une personne qu'elle n'a jamais vue et qu'elle pense de toute façon complètement incompétente.

\- Oui, c'est assez bien vu.

\- Je suis sa mère, je la connais. »

Root soupira.

« Madame, peut-être pourriez-vous l'aider… ? »

Khatareh eut un rire amer.

« Moi ?! Vous voulez rire ? L'aider, mais l'aider à quoi ? Elle ne s'est jamais confiée à moi et de toute façon, elle ne veut plus me parler.

\- Parce que vous, vous voulez lui parler ?

\- Franchement pas vraiment. De plus, vos histoires me semblent porter à caution. Qui êtes-vous ? Vous tous ? Pour qui travaillez-vous ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui importe ici.

\- Ah oui ? Excusez-moi alors, fit Khatareh d'un ton ironique. Ce qui donc, est important, c'est que j'aille parler à Sameen pour lui dire… pour lui dire quoi exactement ? Qu'elle est une personne extraordinaire ? Que je l'aime ? Qu'elle peut se confier à sa maman ? J'ai des doutes depuis très longtemps sur la première affirmation. Sameen est extraordinairement brillante et intelligente, ça je le sais et elle le sait très bien, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on entend habituellement par une personne extraordinaire. Que je l'aime ? Pff, je ne sais même plus ce que je pense réellement d'elle, si on peut aimer quelqu'un comme elle. Qu'elle peut se confier à moi ? Si elle en avait ressenti le besoin, elle n'aurait pas attendu d'avoir trente-quatre ans pour me le faire comprendre. Quant à être sa maman ? Je suis sa mère, c'est tout. »

Root contint sa colère et tâcha de rester professionnelle.

« En tant que mère…

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite, la coupa l'universitaire d'un ton glacial. J'ai veillé autant que j'ai pu sur Sameen, sur ses études en particulier. Elle est majeure depuis bien longtemps. Je ne vous connais pas. J'apprécie très peu que vous vous mêliez de ce qui ne vous regarde pas et je ne vous permets pas de me donner des leçons de morale. Je vous prierai donc de vous retirer.

\- Madame, vous vous…

\- Je vous ai demandé de me laisser tranquille. Si Sameen a tant besoin d'aide, occupez-vous en vous-même. »

Root s'était abstenue d'une réplique cinglante. Khatareh lui dédia un petit sourire condescendant et replongea dans la lecture son bloc rempli de formules mathématiques. Root eut la furieuse envie de lui arracher des mains et d'en faire des confettis. Elle se leva sans un mot, calmement et s'éclipsa.

Bénéfice de l'entretien ? Zéro. Elle avait même réussi à se mettre à dos l'universitaire. La situation était encore plus tendue qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle se rappela que Lionel l'avait prévenue. Tout compte fait, Shaw s'avérerait peut-être plus conciliante que sa mère.

 

* * *

 

Quand Shaw jugea Alma prête à remarcher, elle lui tendit une paire de béquilles qu'elle était elle-même allée acheter à Toronto deux jours auparavant, et lui appris à se déplacer avec, puis elle l'autorisa à dormir de nouveau dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Genrika. Elle la monta dans ses bras dans le salon et la déposa doucement sur un des canapés.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher Genrika. »

Shaw trouva la jeune fille en train de jouer au baseball avec Lee. Le garçon avait décidé de l'initier à ce sport.

« Genrika ! l'appela Shaw. »

La jeune adolescente pâlit. Shaw ne l'avait appelée ainsi qu'une seule et unique fois. La première fois. Elle s'approcha. Shaw lui donna une liste complète de recommandations et l'enjoignit sévèrement à les respecter.

« S'il y a le moindre problème, tu me préviens. Dans six jours, Alma sera définitivement guérie et tu seras libérée de tes obligations.

\- Shaw... commença Genrika timidement

\- J'ai rien d'autre à te dire Genrika, la coupa Shaw d'un ton cinglant.

\- Tu sais quoi ? explosa soudain la jeune fille. T'es vraiment qu'une grosse connasse ! »

La gifle partit. Brutale. Genrika tituba, elle regagna son équilibre et fixa Shaw d'un regard noir de colère. Lee resta tétanisé, incapable de croire que Shaw pût avoir frappé Genrika aussi violemment. L'une en face de l'autre, Shaw et Genrika s'affrontaient du regard. Shaw avança d'un pas, les poings serrés. Genrika se recula vivement et leva un bras pour se protéger d'un nouveau coup. Ses yeux se brouillèrent et elle s'enfuit soudainement en direction de la villa. Shaw ne bougea pas.

Elle tourna soudain son regard vers Lee, lut son effroi.

« Toi aussi, tu t'es foutu de ma gueule, cracha-t-elle hargneusement. »

Le jeune garçon déglutit difficilement et recula instinctivement. Il ne comprenait même pas de quoi elle parlait. Shaw se détourna et remonta vers la villa. Lee figé ne retrouva l'usage de ses membres que lorsqu'il entendit le son de la hache taper régulièrement quelque part, loin derrière la maison. Il relâcha sa respiration et tendit ses mains tremblantes devant lui. Rarement son père lui avait autant manqué. Il pensa à Genrika et courut la retrouver.

Genrika arriva comme une furie dans le salon, criant des imprécations et des injures à l'adresse de Shaw. Elle donna des coups pieds rageurs dans le comptoir. Khatareh assise sur la terrasse couverte releva la tête, l'arrivée de Genrika avait fait trembler les baies vitrées. Elle la tourna ensuite vers le lac, aperçut sa fille debout dans la prairie, les jambes écartées, les poings serrés, dans l'attitude du boxeur ou du voyou prêt à se battre. À quelques pas, Lee semblait tétanisé de peur et de surprise. Elle le vit reculer.

Sameen méritait une correction. Comment pouvait-elle ainsi terroriser des enfants ? Elle avait été agréablement surprise par son comportement à l'égard de la petite Alma, mais ces instants de douceur n'étaient qu'une oasis perdue dans un océan de violence et de brutalité.

Root qui travaillait fenêtre ouverte à l'étage avait entendu l'injure que Genrika avait lancée. À qui ? Elle s'était levée et s'était rendue sur la terrasse. Elle avait embrassé du regard la scène qui se déroulait sur la prairie en contrebas et noté avec inquiétude la posture agressive de Shaw. Le bras qu'avait levé Genrika pour se protéger l'avait horrifiée. L'attitude de bête traquée de Lee n'avait fait qu'augmenter son malaise. Et puis, elle assista à la fuite éperdue de Genrika et entendit en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre le vacarme que fit la jeune fille en rentrant dans la grande pièce du rez-de-chaussée, ses paroles de haine.

Root se résolut sur le champ à intervenir.

.

 

Alma dessinait dans le salon à l'arrivée de Genrika.

« Zjen, l'appela timidement l'enfant que la colère de Genrika bouleversait.

\- C'est qu'une conne, une sale brute... lui hurla Genrika. »

La voix de Root s'éleva soudain, dure et terriblement calme, assez puissante pour couvrir les hurlements de Genrika.

« Gen, tu fais peur à Alma et j'aimerais bien que tu surveilles un peu ton langage. »

Genrika, se retourna brusquement face à Root. La jeune femme se tenait au pied de l'escalier les bras croisés, le visage sévère. Son regard avait perdu l'éclat de gaîté que la jeune fille lui avait presque toujours connu, la colère de Genrika tomba d'un coup.

« Root... la voix de Genrika se brisa et elle se tut. »

Root remarqua sa joue. On y distinguait très nettement la marque rouge d'une paume de main, de quatre doigts. La jeune femme s'approcha vivement, prit le menton de Genrika entre ses doigts et lui tourna la tête, pour l'examiner.

« Gen... ? »

La jeune fille se dégagea et détourna le visage.

« C'est Sameen... elle l'a giflée, expliqua l'universitaire sur un ton méprisant. Lee n'est pas passé loin non plus. C'est une brute. »

Root ignora son intervention et posa un regard interrogateur sur Genrika.

« Elle m'a appelé Genrika... »

La jeune fille s'effondra sur Root, la serra dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots contre sa poitrine. Lee arriva à ce moment-là.

« Lee ? l'interrogea Root

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris… murmura le jeune garçon encore sous l'emprise de la peur que lui avait occasionné Shaw. Gen l'a traitée de connasse, c'est vrai, mais je ne vois pas ce qui méritait une baffe là-dedans. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me frapper moi-aussi après ça. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

\- Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Elle m'a dit que je m'étais foutu de sa gueule... pourquoi ? Elle parlait de quoi ? Et puis, pourquoi elle ne nous parle pas depuis qu'elle est revenue ? Pourquoi elle est fâchée contre nous ? »

Genrika redoubla de sanglots. Root devina que si elle ne faisait rien, Lee allait lui aussi se mettre à pleurer. Elle les invita d'une voix ferme et douce à la suivre dans sa chambre. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce qui avait transformé Shaw en cocotte-minute. Elle se sentait trahie. Elle en voulait à tous ceux qui lui avaient caché la présence de sa mère à la villa. Si Alma n'avait pas été blessée Shaw serait déjà repartie. Cela ne devait pas arriver.

.

 

Root passa du temps à calmer les deux adolescents à les réconcilier avec Shaw, ce qu'elle réussit difficilement et qu'à moitié avec Genrika. Elle leur expliqua les raisons de l'attitude de Shaw, qu'elle se sentait trahie et qu'elle et sa mère entretenaient des rapports conflictuels.

« Mais pourquoi elles se détestent tant ? demanda Genrika décontenancée.

\- Si toi tu ne le sais pas Gen, comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

\- Shaw ne t'en a pas parlé ?

\- Non.

\- Athéna m'a dit qu'elles étaient fâchées depuis de nombreuses années, dit Genrika.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre du peu que Sameen m'a raconté, confirma Root.

\- En même temps, je ne crois pas que ce soit très dur de se fâcher avec Shaw, ou avec Khatareh, enfin qu'elles se fâchent toutes les deux, observa Genrika.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elles sont pareilles. C'est le genre à rivaliser, à se jeter mutuellement de l'huile sur le feu. J'ai vu comment tu te comportes avec Shaw quand elle est fâchée. Tu feintes et tu évites en général de l'attaquer de front, tu désamorces sa colère en plaisantant, ou en attirant son attention sur autre chose. Parfois, si ce n'est pas vraiment important, tu laisses juste tomber et tu attends que ça passe. T'es assez forte, même si ça ne marche pas toujours.

\- J'ai de la pratique, sourit Root.

\- Tu es moins bornée aussi, affirma Genrika. Plus psychologue.

\- Ouais, c'est sûr qu'attaquer Shaw de front ce n'est pas une bonne idée, remarqua Lee.

\- Écoutez, je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal pour vous, mais évitez-la pour l'instant. Je vais essayer d'arranger ça.

\- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas simplement au professeur de partir ? suggéra Genrika.

\- Parce que je ne crois pas que ça aiderait Sameen et elle nous en voudra de toute façon toujours autant de ne pas lui avoir dit que sa mère vivait ici. Dites, il est dix heures vingt, vous ne voulez pas aller faire un petit pique-nique dans les bois à midi ?

\- Et Alma ?

\- Un petit pique-nique sur l'île ?

\- D'accord, c'est une bonne idée.

\- Ne noyez pas Alma par contre. Ça, Sameen ne vous le pardonnera jamais ! Et prenez vos téléphones. »

Les adolescents sortirent plus ou moins rassérénés par les explications de Root, mais aussi par l'assurance qu'ils avaient que Shaw les aimait toujours même si elle était pour l'instant fâchée, furieuse, et surtout par l'assurance qu'ils avaient que Root arrangerait tout et ramènerait parmi eux la Shaw qu'ils appréciaient et qu'ils aimaient. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers et prirent possession de la cuisine. Ils s'activèrent à préparer un pique-nique digne d'un séjour sur l'île.

« On pourrait emmener des cannes ? proposa Lee.

\- Oui, et tu sais ? On a le temps de préparer un gâteau aux carottes, ça fera plaisir à Alma.

\- Tu le fais ?

\- D'accord, on emporte des sandwichs ou n'importe quoi ?

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Tu t'en charges.

\- Okay, ça roule ! s'écria joyeusement Lee.

.

Shaw leva sa hache au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ébranchait un pin abattu à cents mètres de la villa. Elle s'apprêtait à abattre son outil de toutes ses forces quand elle suspendit son mouvement, la hache au-dessus de sa tête. Alma sautait maladroitement sur ses béquilles à trente mètres d'elle. Shaw ficha son outil dans le tronc du pin et marcha à grands pas rejoindre l'enfant. Alma ahanait, la langue tirée par l'effort de concentration que lui demandait la manipulation de ses béquilles.

« Alma, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Shaw entre douceur et contrariété.

\- Sam ! s'écria la petite toute heureuse de la voir. C'est dur de marcher avec ça.

\- Tu es un peu petite aussi, fit gentiment Shaw en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais j'ai réussi quand même… déclara l'enfant cherchant l'approbation de Shaw.

\- Ouais, tu te débrouilles comme un chef, apprécia Shaw sincère.

\- Je suis fatiguée, avoua l'enfant d'un air contrit.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Je veux être avec toi. »

Shaw la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait laissé ses affaires.

« Tu ne sens pas du tout comme Maman, remarqua Alma le visage enfoui dans le cou de Shaw. »

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel, Alma sortait parfois de ces vérités... Elle assit l'enfant confortablement et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau.

« Assied-toi, demanda Alma à Shaw en lui tirant sur la jambe de son pantalon. »

Shaw s'exécuta, Alma vint se glisser sous son bras.

« Tu es fâchée ?

\- …

\- Tu es fâchée avec Maman ?

\- Où as-tu été chercher que j'étais fâchée avec ta mère, Alma ?

\- Je n'aime pas quand elle est fâchée contre toi.

\- On n'est pas fâchées Alma, lui assura Shaw.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tout le monde est fâché contre toi ici.

\- …

\- Pas moi. Moi je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi, lui déclara solennellement l'enfant.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus fâchée contre toi, Alma.

\- Pourquoi tu es fâchée contre les autres ? »

Shaw soupira, voilà où voulait en venir Alma.

« Tu n'aimes pas ta maman ?

\- Alma... bougonna Shaw.

Comment cette gamine pouvait savoir que sa mère était le nœud du problème ?

« Elle ne t'aime pas ? C'est pour ça ?

\- Putain, t'es chiante toi aussi, râla Shaw. Et pour te dire, je n'en sais rien.

\- Tu ne sais pas si ta maman t'aime ?! »

Alma trouvait cette déclaration incroyable.

« Et toi ? Tu l'aimes ?

\- Je ne sais pas, esquiva Shaw.

\- Moi je t'aime, Maman aussi t'aime.

\- Ouais, le monde est simple pour toi, ironisa Shaw. Ta mère t'aime, tu l'aimes, tu m'aimes, ta mère m'aime, je l'aime.

\- Et toi, tu ne m'aime pas ?

\- Si.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Sameen. »

Root, soupira Shaw.

La jeune femme s'avança pour s'asseoir.

« Alma, passe de l'autre côté, s'il te plaît, lui demanda gentiment Shaw. »

Root eût un imperceptible moment d'arrêt, la sensation soudaine qu'on venait de lui vider l'estomac, qu'il s'était brusquement rétracté sous l'effet d'un violent spasme.

Shaw… Imprévisible Shaw. Elle venait de frapper violemment et injustement Genrika, de pétrifier de terreur un gamin de seize ans qui l'adorait, elle faisait depuis trois jours planer une atmosphère de colère et de frustration sur le lac de la Prune et Root la retrouvait assise contre le tronc d'un arbre couché en train de parler d'amour avec une gamine de trois ans lovée contre elle. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, au moment où Root allait s'asseoir, Shaw faisait changer de place l'enfant assise à sa droite. Attention délicate, que Shaw ne négligeait que rarement quand elle se trouvait en compagnie de Root. Qu'elle négligeait sciemment quand elle en voulait à Root, qu'elle ne voulait pas communiquer avec elle. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.

Alma s'installa à la gauche de Shaw et Root s'assit, pas trop près, pas trop loin, prête à écouter tout ce que Shaw voudrait bien lui dire. Elle entendit Shaw souffler de contrariété et s'arrangea pour se rapprocher d'elle.

« Tu l'aimes aussi Sam ? demanda Alma visiblement obsédée par les sentiments que pouvait ressentir Shaw et ceux qu'on pouvait éprouver à son égard.

\- Ça dépend…

\- Oh... tu es fâchée contre Root… Pourquoi ? demanda Alma inquiète.

Shaw ne répondit pas.

« Root ? reprit Alma en se penchant vers la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu n'as pas été gentille avec Sam ?

\- Je lui ai menti… Enfin, j'ai gardé une information pour moi.

\- Maman dit que c'est vilain de mentir, déclara Alma sentencieusement.

\- Ta mère a raison, approuva Shaw avec conviction.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la prévenir, se défendit Root. Ça ne s'est pas passé comme je le prévoyais. Je ne savais pas trop comment lui dire, ni quand, et puis…

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire, la coupa Shaw. Depuis quand tu le sais ?

\- J'ai deviné.

\- Tu ne le savais pas ? s'étonna Shaw d'un ton dubitatif.

\- Non. Enfin si, je savais que John assurait sa protection, mais personne ne m'a rien dit pour son installation ici. Personne n'a voulu m'en parler.

\- …

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était vivante Sameen.

\- Ça n'avait aucune importance.

\- Comme n'en n'avait pas Janet Drew ? »

Shaw baissa la tête, Alma se serra contre elle, inquiète. Shaw lui passa lui passa la main dans les cheveux pour la rassurer et l'enfant se détendit.

« Il a envoyé des agents la chercher Sameen, continua Root. Tu l'avais peut-être rayée de ta vie, mais ni Samaritain, ni les Russes ne l'avaient oubliée.

\- Les Russes ?! Ils la connaissent ?!

\- Euh, oui…

\- C'est elle qu'avait pisté Anna Borissnova jusqu'ici, réalisa soudain Shaw. Pas Gen. Elle m'a menti elle aussi. Vous vous êtes vraiment tous foutu de ma gueule…

\- Tu ne l'avais pas citée dans les cibles potentielles. John, moi, Lionel, on a pensé qu'elle était morte depuis longtemps. Quand on a compris que non… On s'est dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de t'en parler.

\- Je vais partir.

\- À cause d'elle ?

\- Je ne peux pas vivre au même endroit qu'elle. Elle m'a maudite. Je n'existe plus pour elle.

\- Sameen… tu ne vas me dire que tu crois à ces histoires de malédiction ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Root. C'est fini.

\- Depuis qu'elle t'a raccrochée au nez quand tu as été nommée Capitaine ?

\- Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Je t'écoute quand tu parles Sameen.

Shaw confirma l'hypothèse de Root :

« Ouais, depuis ce jour-là.

\- Non Sameen, la contredit pourtant Root. Si c'était vrai, tu ne te serais jamais fait faire cet affreux tatouage. »

Shaw fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard sur son avant-bras.

« Tu le trouves affreux ?

\- Pas vraiment très joli, tempéra Root.

\- C'était pas le but.

\- Je le sais. Tu m'as dit que tu te l'étais fait faire parce que tu avais besoin de savoir que tu appartenais à quelque chose, par besoin de reconnaissance. Quand je t'ai demandé pour l'ISA ou pour après, tu m'as dit que tu n'en avais pas besoin, parce que tu savais que tu avais ta place. Pour l'ISA, je ne sais pas... Combien de temps es-tu restée avec Mickael Cole ?

\- On a toujours fait équipe ensemble.

\- Mmm. Après, il y a eu John… »

Shaw haussa les épaules

« Sameen, si elle avait accepté ton appel en 2008, si elle t'avait félicitée pour ta promotion, pour les médailles que tu avais déjà reçues à cette époque, tu te serais fait tatouer ? »

Shaw mit un peu de temps à répondre.

« Non.

\- Sam, tu es libre de partir, si tu veux, mais ne pars pas pour de mauvaises raisons. Des raisons qui te feront regretter cette décision.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne veux pas me raconter ?

\- …

\- Au moins le jour où elle t'a maudite et que tu es partie en claquant la porte.

\- Comment peux-tu être sûre que j'ai claqué la porte ?

\- Sameen... la morigéna Root.

\- Ouais okay, mais pas ici, demanda Shaw en regardant Alma.

\- D'accord Sam, on ramène Alma et tu me parles tout de suite après. »

Shaw grogna sa désapprobation.

« Tu recules déjà ?

\- Non, c'est okay.

\- Allons-y alors. Alma, Gen et Lee sont en train de préparer un pique-nique. Vous allez aller sur l'île en canoë pour déjeuner et y passer l'après-midi.

\- Oh ! fit la petite ravie. Sam, je pourrai me baigner ?

\- Non, désolée Alma, c'est trop tôt, il faut que ta jambe cicatrise avant.

\- Ah… fit Alma déçue.

\- Si tu te baignes ça risque de s'infecter, lui expliqua Shaw.

\- On pourra mettre des yecks !

\- Pas sûre que ta mère apprécie…

\- On ne lui dira pas, suggéra la petite fille.

\- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas mentir ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit l'enfant d'un air coupable. »

Shaw sans vraiment y réfléchir voulait chasser la peine de l'enfant. Elle avait été une patiente courageuse et obéissante, deux qualités que Shaw appréciait chez ses patients. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, pas geint, pas noyé Shaw sous les larmes et les gémissements. Elle détestait s'occuper des enfants, mais Alma s'était avérée une patiente modèle. Elle désirait lui faire plaisir, lui offrir une distraction. Elle se remémora comment Alma semblait avoir été heureuse avec les Mebêngôkres.

« Mais, si tu veux, on peut faire un grand feu au bord du lac ce soir et manger de la viande grillée et de patates, proposa-t-elle, ignorant la réaction de Root à ses côtés.

\- Des patates douces ?! s'enthousiasma Alma.

\- Euh, il n'y en a pas ici, des pommes de terre.

\- Oh oui ! Ce serait bien, comme au village des gens du fleuve !

\- Ouais, un truc dans le genre.

\- Ça plaira à Zjen et Lee ?

\- Oui, je pense…

\- Ils ne seront plus fâchés, la rassura Alma confiante. Je te le promets. »

Shaw souleva Alma dans ses bras et Root se chargea du matériel que Shaw avait emporté avec elle. En arrivant devant la porte, Root envoya Shaw l'attendre sur la berge et accompagna l'enfant à l'intérieur.

 

* * *

 

La soirée fut étrange. Shaw se démena pour que tout fût parfait. Elle se chargea d'abord de la préparation du dîner. Il restait de la viande d'orignal dans le congélateur et elle trouva aussi une quantité importante de blancs de poulet. Elle décongela d'abord le tout, puis sortit des plats et une quantité phénoménale d'épices des placards.

« Root, grogna-t-elle de contentement. T'es vraiment un génie des courses. »

Root qui l'observait juchée sur un tabouret devant le comptoir, son ordinateur ouvert devant elle, se fendit d'un sourire radieux.

« N'oublie pas que je suis un chef d'exception, Sam. Si j'ouvrais un restaurant, il se retrouverait directement dans le top cinq des meilleurs restaurants aux États-Unis. Je suis sûre que les Français m'attribueraient d'office deux étoiles.

\- Pff... ce que tu peux être arrogante.

\- Je n'énonce que des vérités, tu peux demander à Aty.

\- Exact, confirma Athéna. La probabilité pour que se réalisent les prévisions de Root si elle ouvrait un restaurant…

\- Athéna, tu ne devrais pas l'encourager, lui conseilla Shaw. Un jour, elle va se prendre pour un dieu elle-même.

\- Chaque être humain devrait…

\- Laisse tomber Athéna ! la coupa Shaw. Tu nous délivreras un cours de philo un autre jour. »

.

Quand les marinades furent prêtes, la viande mise à tremper dedans, puis glissée au frais dans le réfrigérateur, quand les légumes furent découpés et rangés dans des Tupperwares pour ne pas sécher, Shaw confectionna un gâteau au chocolat et aux amandes artistiquement recouvert d'un nappage mêlant chocolat noir et chocolat au lait. Root l'observait du coin de l'œil. Leur discussion ne semblait pas avoir perturbé Shaw. Peut-être simplement parce que Shaw n'avait confié à Root que des faits que celle-ci avait plus ou moins devinés et dont Shaw lui avait déjà dévoilé une partie, parfois à mots couverts, parfois plus explicitement.

 

* * *

 

Shaw l'avait attendue à la lisière du bois, loin du ponton, loin du regard des enfants quand ils prendraient un canoë pour se rendre sur l'île. Root s'était assise à ses côtés et Shaw lui avait raconté sa dernière entrevue avec sa mère dix ans plus tôt. La colère et la déception que Khatareh avait manifestées quand Shaw lui avait appris qu'elle s'engageait dans l'armée. Comment la conversation avait très vite dégénéré, les accusations, le mépris exprimé de part et d'autre. Les frustrations, la colère. Shaw expliqua à Root comment elle s'était sentie insultée, incomprise, rejetée. Comment elle avait eu des mots durs et injurieux envers sa mère. Comment la malédiction avait fusé. Comment Shaw avait, oui, Root avait raison, claqué la porte de la maison.

Shaw regardait droit devant elle, elle parlait d'une voix monotone. Dès le début, elle commença à transpirer sous l'effort qu'elle faisait pour ne pas fuir, pour parler honnêtement, pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la colère et le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait encore, pour se contrôler.

« Tu es partie sans rien ?

\- J'avais un studio à New-York.

\- Toutes tes affaires y étaient ?

\- Non, j'y conservais seulement mes cours, mes livres, mes revues et des vêtements, tout le reste était à la maison. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de toute façon.

\- Tu n'es jamais revenue chez toi ?

\- Non.

\- Et elle ne t'a vraiment rien dit quand tu lui as téléphoné d'Irak ?

\- Elle m'a juste demandé où j'étais, quand j'ai répondu, elle a raccroché.

\- Sam, tu pensais quoi de ta mère ? »

Shaw haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, on ne parlait pas beaucoup et quand j'ai intégré l'université, je ne rentrais pas souvent à la maison.

\- Mais avant ?

\- J'étais avec mon père. »

Root n'osa pas lui répondre que son père et sa mère étaient mariés et que si Shaw était avec son père, sa mère, excepté quand Matthew Shaw avait été envoyé en mission à l'étranger et que Sameen l'avait accompagné, ne devait pas se trouver bien loin. Elle tenta un autre sujet.

\- Sam ? Pourquoi as-tu abandonné les courses de rue ? »

Shaw serra les dents. Le sujet portait lui aussi son lot de secrets, Mark Hendricks n'avait jamais su la raison exacte du retrait de Shaw, mais il avait assuré à Root que sa mère en était à l'origine.

« Elle l'a su et elle t'a demandé d'arrêter ? C'est ça ?

\- Non... et d'abord comment sais-tu que ma mère... ?

\- Mark pensait que tu avais arrêté à cause d'elle.

\- Elle l'a su, c'est vrai, mais c'est moi qui ai pris la décision d'arrêter.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pas maintenant Root... Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Tu ne veux pas te baigner ?

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui.

\- Je n'ai pas emporté mon maillot.

\- Tu devrais porter des sous-vêtements plus pratiques.

\- Comme les tiens ?

\- Mmm.

\- Ça tombe bien, répliqua Root d'un petit air faraud. C'est ce que je porte aujourd'hui ! Tu ne m'as pas convertie définitivement, mais depuis le Brésil... »

Shaw s'était déjà déshabillée et elle n'écouta pas les explications de Root qu'elle jugeait sans intérêt. Elle courut et plongea sans même tester la température de l'eau. Root se dépêcha de l'imiter avant que Shaw ne s'impatientât. Elle s'était ébrouée en remontant à la surface et attendait que Root la rejoignît.

Elles nagèrent longtemps, sans s'arrêter et Shaw entraîna Root à se mesurer à elle. Root concourut jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût envie de jouer à un autre jeu. Un jeu qui demandait du souffle et de l'agilité. Un jeu qui rétablissait l'équilibre entre elle et Shaw, particulièrement si aucune des deux n'avaient pieds. Shaw se fit surprendre quand au milieu d'une traversée, Root lui fonça soudain dessus, l'attrapa par les épaules et la coula en s'agrippant à elle. Shaw se débattit d'abord vigoureusement et elles luttèrent âprement jusqu'à ce que Root arrachât la victoire. Elle réussit à coincer Shaw et la maintint fermement sous l'eau. Shaw n'arriva pas à se dégager. En dernier recours, elle tenta de mordre Root, mais celle-ci manœuvra pour que Shaw ne trouvât aucune prise. Elle avait perdu. Elle cessa de lutter et tapota du plat de la main sur la cuisse de Root. La jeune femme la remonta d'un coup à la surface. Elles se retrouvèrent face à face, Root arborait un immense sourire, elle embrassa brièvement Shaw sur le front et la replongea sous l'eau. Shaw comprit le message. Elles restèrent encore longtemps à batailler, mais à batailler amicalement. Une lutte dénuée d'enjeu et de brutalité. Leurs deux corps étroitement liés l'un à l'autre, elles s'enlaçaient, glissaient l'une contre l'autre, se serraient, complices, heureuses de se retrouver, de s'accorder, habitées par le plaisir simple et innocent de jouer ensemble. Peu à peu, ce ne fut plus seulement Root qui s'amusa franchement, Shaw se mit elle aussi à sourire. Et puis quand à la suite d'une étreinte, Root s'étouffa de rire et se noya à moitié, Shaw referma sa main sur sa mâchoire et la remonta brusquement. Root creva la surface, moitié toussant, moitié riant. Shaw affichait un sourire satisfait.

« Tu te moques de moi ! l'accusa Root entre deux toux.

\- Ouais, acquiesça Shaw en grimaçant. »

Root lui enroula les bras autour du cou et se laissa couler, l'entraînant à sa suite.

.

 

Sur l'île, les enfants, en entendant le premier cri de Shaw, puis le bruit des éclaboussures qui s'ensuivirent, le rire de Root, les imprécations de Shaw qui s'achevèrent dans un rire, s'étaient approchés. Ils regardaient les deux jeunes femmes se mesurer l'une à l'autre dans l'eau. Genrika s'était rappelée de la fois où elles avaient combattu et que Root, après avoir jeté Shaw à l'eau, l'avait à moitié noyée pour la sortir d'une crise de fureur. Shaw avait peut-être encore déraillé ou bien, Root lui donnait la correction qu'elle méritait pour avoir au moins giflé Genrika. Mais la jeune fille réalisa très vite que les deux adultes s'amusaient.

« Elles sont un peu tarées quand même... observa Lee très à propos, alors que les deux jeunes femmes disparaissaient sous la surface du lac.

\- Oui, on dirait des gamines de huit ans... souffla Genrika un peu contrariée qu'elles soient d'humeur si primesautière après ce qui s'était passé le matin.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu en as douze ? répliqua Lee narquois.

\- Gros niais.

\- J'aimerais bien aller me baigner, geignit Alma.

\- Pour te battre avec elles ?

\- Oui, Root est trop forte, j'aiderai Sam.

\- Pas moi... lâcha Genrika dont la rancune perdurait encore.

\- T'es toujours fâchée, Zjen ?

\- Oui, et ça me ferait plaisir de lui faire boire la tasse, je suis sûre que Root me soutiendrait. »

Même si Root, pensa lucidement Genrika, avait plutôt l'air d'avoir plus envie de jouer avec Shaw que de la punir de ses écarts de comportement.

.

* * *

 

Khatareh, dissimulée dans l'ombre qui régnait sur la terrasse avait l'esprit troublé. Il y avait eu la gifle et le plaisir malsain de se voir confirmer l'idée que Sameen n'avait jamais changée, qu'elle pouvait aujourd'hui encore ressembler en tout point à la jeune délinquante qu'elle avait pu être à vingt ans. Du moins qu'elle était toujours aussi violente, et qu'il était fort probable, pensait Khatareh qui s'abandonnait complaisamment à l'amertume, au mépris et au cynisme, que le reste perdure aussi : le goût de l'interdit, du risque, des mœurs sexuelles que l'universitaire jugeait choquantes et dégradantes.

Si seulement Sameen s'était contentée d'amants de passage, de sexe utilitaire, hygiénique comme l'aurait peut-être qualifié l'étudiante en médecine qu'elle avait été. Le dégoût et un profond malaise assaillirent une fois de plus l'universitaire comme à chaque fois qu'elle se remémorait cette nuit de mai quatorze ans auparavant. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû assister à la scène qui l'avait tant choquée ce soir-là à Detroit. Que sans le vouloir elle avait violé l'intimité de sa fille, qu'elle avait commis une faute qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de payer. Que cette nuit avait peut-être terni à jamais l'image qu'elle avait de sa fille, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'effacer de sa mémoire, ni à pardonner Sameen d'avoir brisé son image. Qu'elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne et que son souvenir honni empoisonnait sa vie.

 

* * *

 

Elle ne savait pas grand-chose à propos de la vie privée de Sameen, de sa vie intime, mais elle n'était pas complètement aveugle, ni complètement idiote, cependant rien ne l'avait préparée à ce déferlement de révélations.

Elle avait reçu une lettre, une lettre anonyme avec une photo légendée. Sameen se trouvait devant une voiture de course appuyée dessus, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année la tenait étroitement enlacée par la taille, mais ce n'était pas lui que sa fille embrassait à pleine bouche. La légende disait :

« Buffalo, vainqueur de la touge race : Shaw La Garce. »

La photo avait quelque chose de malsain. Le sourire sympathique de l'homme mûr, le rictus affiché sur le visage de Sameen visible même sous le baiser, la voiture rutilante, l'autre homme plus jeune à qui Sameen s'offrait, sa main, sa paume contre la peau de Sameen, les doigts qui s'étaient glissés dans son pantalon bas sur le pubis, les gens qu'on distinguait pressés autour du trio.

Khatareh avait lentement déplié le billet qui accompagnait la photo. C'était un programme rédigé à la main de la prochaine course à laquelle Sameen se rendrait le troisième week-end de mai. D'abord, un lieu de rendez-vous pour le départ de la course à vingt-trois heures, puis une autre adresse à laquelle se rendre une fois la course terminée.

Tony Semple, l'arrogant étudiant en droit, le premier mécène de Shaw, celui qui l'avait initiée aux courses, au sexe, à l'alcool, qui lui avait mis sa première voiture de course entre les mains et qui, bêtement, huit mois plus tard, aveuglé par l'importante somme d'argent que lui avait proposé Mark Hendricks, avait cédé la petite étudiante dépravée à son concurrent. Tony pensait à l'époque avoir profité au maximum des atouts de Sameen. Elle avait perdu à ses yeux l'attrait de la nouveauté. Il rêvait d'une nouvelle voiture, d'une nouvelle fille, d'un nouveau pilote plus conciliant que ne l'était Shaw.

Tony Semple, quatre ans plus tard, avait décidé de mettre un terme à la carrière de Shaw. Il ne supportait plus l'arrogance dont elle faisait preuve lors des soirs de course, ses insolentes victoires, son indifférence et les regards de mise en garde qu'elle lui lançait quand ils se croisaient sur le campus. Shaw était intouchable. Les soirs de courses, parce qu'elle était sous la protection de Mark Hendricks, en dehors parce qu'il connaissait ses aptitudes martiales. La dénoncer à la police était impensable, tout le circuit des courses illégales en pâtirait.

Il avait alors pensé à sa famille. Shaw était une étudiante modèle, très respectée sur le campus, même si elle n'y était pas très aimée. Quand il découvrit que sa mère était professeur de mathématiques à l'université de Tafts et qu'elle était d'origine orientale, il avait tenté sa chance. Madame le professeur n'apprécierait peut-être que moyennement les écarts de conduite de sa fille quand elle courait illégalement dans les rues de villes tranquilles et certainement très peu de la voir participer avec tant d'enthousiasme aux petites soirées qui s'en suivaient.

Il avait visé juste.

Khatareh n'avait jamais entendu parler des courses de rue illégales. Elle effectua des recherches et les résultats la laissèrent inquiète et en colère. Voilà donc pourquoi certains week-end Sameen ne rentrait pas à la maison. Elle invoquait comme excuses du travail et des recherches alors qu'elle se compromettait avec des voyous et mettait sa vie en danger. Comment avait-elle été amenée à fréquenter ce milieu ? Qui lui fournissait ses voitures ?

Shaw prévint sa mère début mai qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avant le mois de juin, ses examens approchaient et elle voulait réviser sérieusement. Immédiatement après son appel, Khatareh réserva un billet d'avion pour Détroit et une voiture de location dont elle récupérerait les clefs à son arrivée.

.

 

Elle avait haï l'ambiance qui régnait autour des courses, la vulgarité, la violence sous-jacente, la culture pseudo-rap, RNB, elle ne savait pas trop, mais la même qu'on voyait s'étaler dans des clips vidéo ou des types aux dents d'or, pleins de chaînes du même métal, coiffés de casquettes hideuses, vociféraient des injures et des insanités entourés de filles-objets arborant des tenues vestimentaires vulgaires qui les laissaient à moitié dénudées et dont les shorts trop courts dévoilaient la moitié de leurs fesses. Des filles qui dansaient juchées sur des sandales aux talons improbables, de façon équivoque, en se frottant aux mâles d'un air gourmand. Khatareh n'était pas très juste, si ce type de public existait, il ne représentait pas la totalité de ceux qui assistaient ou participaient aux compétitions. Mark Hendricks n'en faisait pas partie, mais il ne bénéficia pas ce soir-là de l'indulgence de l'universitaire. Khatareh passa à peu près inaperçue dans la foule des amateurs de courses, parce qu'elle n'était pas la seule femme d'âge mûre présente, ni la seule personne arborant une tenue vestimentaire sobre ou élégante. Elle se renseigna, alla même jusqu'à parier pour obtenir plus d'informations. Elle blêmit quand à force de questions habilement posées à différentes personnes, elle sut que Sameen courait depuis quatre ans. Voilà à quoi lui avait donc servi d'obtenir son permis...

Quatre ans.

Sameen traînait avec ces voyous depuis qu'elle avait seize ans et elle couchait, d'après ce que lui avait dit plusieurs personnes, avec son mentor. Un admirateur de Sameen lui dressa un portrait dithyrambique de son idole qui laissa Khatareh horrifiée. Il lui vanta pèle-mêle, son habilité au volant, ses couilles, son génie, son légendaire mauvais caractère, ses poings d'acier, ses exploits sexuels et son corps de rêve.

« Faut pas la chercher, ni sur la route, ni en dehors, ceux qu'ont essayé y ont laissé leur nez ou leurs dents ! Elle est géniale et hyper sexy. Dommage qu'elle ne m'ait jamais repéré, je dois pas être son type de mec, c'est con. Je suis pourtant pas mal. Hendricks présente bien, c'est sûr, mais merde, il est un peu vieux quand même. En plus, ça doit être le seul gars avec qui elle ait baisé plus d'une fois, tout ça parce qu'il a le fric. Mais tant pis, la voir courir, c'est déjà super cool. »

Son fan était vulgaire, mais ne manquait pas d'enthousiasme et quand Khatareh lui demanda s'il pouvait lui montrer qui était ce fameux Hendricks, il se vanta d'être mécano et de bien le connaître. Il joua des coudes et se faufila avec elle à travers la foule. Il le lui désigna du doigt et lui proposa même de le lui présenter. Mark Hendricks discutait avec un groupe de personne et tournait le dos à l'universitaire. Quand il se retourna, elle reconnut le quadragénaire de la photo et elle déclina l'offre du mécanicien.

Shaw se classa deuxième ce soir-là. Khatareh l'aperçut à son arrivée et elle crut qu'elle allait être malade. Sameen rayonnait de fierté, apparemment heureuse de sa deuxième place. Elle ne souriait pas et se livrait pas à des débordements de joie, mais sa mère la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle bouillonnait de bonheur. Elle vit Shaw promener sur la foule un regard de prédateur qui mit Khatareh mal à l'aise. Au moment où Sameen allait s'élancer, Mark Hendricks surgit devant elle et la retint par le bras. Elle lui dédia un rictus carnassier et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser goulûment. On ne lui avait pas menti. Depuis combien de temps l'homme mettait-il Sameen dans son lit ? Depuis qu'elle avait seize ans ? Avant ?

Elle la perdit de vue dans la liesse déclenchée par l'arrivée des concurrents, puis dans la précipitation qui suivit. La place se vida en moins de deux minutes. Des sirènes de police retentirent alors dans le silence. L'universitaire s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille et rapide. Les policiers ne trouveraient personne là où se pressait cinq minutes avant leur arrivée, une foule bruyante et surchauffée. Il n'en resterait de traces de sa présence, que des canettes et des bouteilles de bière, des papiers gras. Une fois dans sa voiture, elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège et ferma les yeux.

Et maintenant ?

La première partie du programme venait de s'achever. Assisterait-elle à la suite ? Boirait-elle la coupe jusqu'à la lie ? Comment allait-elle en parler ensuite à sa fille ? Il était impensable que Sameen continuât de se rendre dans ce genre de manifestations maintenant que Khatareh le savait, que Sameen eût vingt ans et fût majeur n'y changeait rien. Elle pensa le cœur serré à son mari.

« Matthew... si tu savais comme tu me manques. »

Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux et elle les laissa couler, cherchant une solution. Matthew seul aurait su parler à Sameen, lui faire entendre raison. Il lui avait raconté que l'enfant âgée de huit ans lui avait demandé de lui apprendre à tirer avec une arme à feu, qu'il avait refusé et lui avait demandé de ne jamais toucher à une arme avant seize ans. Khatareh ne savait pas si Sameen possédait une arme, bien que dans la ville de New-York le commerce en soit sévèrement réglementé, mais elle savait qu'elle avait respecté l'interdiction de son père. Il avait certainement dû lui expliquer franchement son point de vue et mettre tout en œuvre pour que sa fille se ralliât à son avis. Sameen écoutait son père. Khatareh n'avait jamais vu Sameen lui désobéir. Même après sa mort, elle avait respecté des règles qu'il avait instaurées avec elle de son vivant. Sameen était toujours joignable et depuis qu'elle possédait un téléphone, elle ne l'éteignait que si elle se trouvait en cours, qu'elle dormait ou que des activités nécessitaient qu'il soit éteint. L'universitaire s'essuya les yeux, sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa fille. Il sonna cinq fois et Sameen décrocha.

« Maman ? »

Même ce soir, Sameen avait respecté les consignes. Khatareh entendait du bruit en arrière fond.

« Bonsoir Sameen.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, je voulais seulement te prévenir que je ne serai pas à la maison demain.

\- Okay, répondit Shaw qui savait que sa mère détestait qu'elle lui répondît ainsi. »

Khatareh raccrocha. Elle l'affronterait. Directement. Ce serait plus facile ainsi. L'universitaire n'était pas préparée à la suite.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû se rendre au rendez-vous suivant, jamais dû s'introduire dans cette immense villa. On lui avait écrit de se recommander de Black Chuck si elle rencontrait des difficultés pour entrer. Elle n'en rencontra aucune. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'inviter dans les jardins, autour de la piscine, dans le salon. L'alcool coulait à flot et elle surprit des gens sniffer des lignes de poudre blanche qu'elle soupçonna être de la cocaïne ou de la coke, sans savoir s'il y avait une réelle différence. La musique était assourdissante, les gens criaient pour se faire entendre et le rythme soutenu des percussions, les paroles, agressèrent désagréablement sa sensibilité. Un homme lui offrit un verre de Cognac-soda qu'elle accepta et qu'elle s'empressa de poser un peu plus loin sur une table. Elle ne vit Sameen nulle part. Elle demanda Mark Hendricks.

« Il ne vient presque jamais dans ce genre de soirée, si ce n'est pour chaperonner son pilote, lui répondit en criant un jeune homme. Il a dû lui faire promettre d'être sage.

\- Pas sûre, intervint une jeune femme vêtue d'un magnifique tailleur gris-souris. Il a abandonné ce soir, il n'a même pas pu la retenir, elle lui a filé entre les doigts.

\- De toute façon, il la laisse toujours venir si c'est un organisateur qui reçoit, c'est quand elle part à l'aventure qu'il la suit, intervint un autre jeune homme.

\- Je ne vois pas trop la différence, répliqua la jeune femme.

\- Elle ne risque pas de tomber sur les flics, lui expliqua le premier jeune homme.

\- Elle est là ? demanda Khatareh.

\- Je l'ai vue monter au premier, vous voulez lui parler ?

\- Oui.

\- Une admiratrice ? sourit le premier jeune homme.

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Si vous lui plaisez, elle vous accordera tout ce que vous voulez. Venez, je vais vous conduire à elle. Elle se repose souvent après une course, elle doit se trouver dans une chambre en haut. »

Khatareh mal à l'aise, ne remarqua pas le sourire en coin et les regards que s'échangèrent les trois jeunes gens avec qui elle parlait. Si elle avait su qu'elle suivait l'homme qui lui avait adressé l'invitation anonyme à cette soirée, elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas accompagné à l'étage.

Elle n'aurait pas dû y monter et elle n'aurait pas dû permettre à Tony Semple d'ouvrir la troisième porte. Elle n'aurait surtout, jamais dû rentrer dans cette chambre et encore moins poser les yeux sur la scène qui s'offrit alors à ses yeux. Une mère n'avait pas à pénétrer dans les jardins que tenaient à garder secrets ses enfants. Personne n'avait intérêt à violer l'intimité de ceux qu'il aimait.

Khatareh s'était retrouvée dans l'incapacité de bouger. Cela n'avait duré que deux ou trois secondes, mais cela avait suffi pour qu'elle croisât le regard de sa fille. Elles se dévisagèrent une seconde, une éternité. Sameen avait détourné le regard et repris ses activités comme si sa mère n'avait jamais existé, n'avait jamais été présente dans la pièce. L'universitaire ne se souvenait même plus du nombre de personnes qui s'ébattaient sur le lit, de leur sexe, de leur couleur de peau. Extrêmement pâle, elle avait tourné les talons. Elle était partie dignement. Pourtant, elle mourait de honte, consciente d'avoir transgressé un tabou. Elle était retournée à sa voiture, avait roulé jusqu'à l'aéroport, attendu son ouverture. Elle se sentait salie et coupable.

Deux jours plus tard, le lundi soir, elle avait trouvé une enveloppe posée sur son bureau. Le mot « Maman » était écrit dessus. Sameen était passée durant la journée, elle avait pourtant cours le lundi.

Khatareh avait doucement ouvert l'enveloppe, déplié le billet qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

« J'ai résilié mon contrat. Je ne participerai plus à aucune course. »

Pas d'appel, pas de signature, pas d'excuses, pas de justifications. Elles n'en avaient jamais parlé et en dehors de ses activités universitaires Sameen n'avait plus pratiqué que le Krav-Maga.

Shaw de son côté, avait coincé Tony Semple. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait que lui pour l'avoir dénoncée à sa mère, pour avoir élaboré un piège aussi pervers. Elle l'avait battu sauvagement et lui avait cassé l'auriculaire de chaque main.

« Si jamais tu t'en vantes un jour à quelqu'un, avait sifflé Shaw. Et si jamais je l'apprends, tu ne pourras jamais plus conduire une caisse de ta vie, ni même tenir un crayon. »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'explications, pas besoin de menaces plus explicites. Il lui avait juré de ne jamais rien révéler et personne n'avait jamais su pourquoi Shaw avait brusquement renoncé aux courses de rue, qu'elle adorait. En contrepartie, elle traîna un peu plus dans les bars les nuits où elle avait besoin de se détendre et devint plus assidue qu'elle ne l'était encore aux entraînements dispensés par Éphrem Cohen.

 

* * *

 

Le souvenir de cette soirée l'empêchait de se concentrer, elle abandonna ses travaux et releva la tête. Elle tira ses épaules en arrière pour les détendre et grimaça de douleur et de bien-être. Comme toujours quand elle s'accordait une pause ses yeux parcoururent la forêt, la surface du lac. Des éclaboussures qui en troublaient la tranquillité arrêtèrent son regard. Elle se leva et ouvrit la baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Genrika et Lee… ? Mais elle entendit un cri de rage et reconnut la voix de sa fille. Elle se battait avec l'autre jeune femme, Root. Sérieusement ? Khatareh n'arrivait pas à le déterminer, puis elle entendit le rire de Root et bientôt, lui répondit celui de Sameen. Elle les regarda jouer jusqu'à ce qu'elles se séparassent et regagnassent la rive en nageant. Root arrivée la première accueillit Shaw en l'éclaboussant, Shaw bondit sur elle et elles basculèrent à nouveau dans l'eau. Root demanda grâce quand elle se retrouva dos à Shaw maintenue à genoux par une clef de bras. Shaw la lâcha. Root se releva et la poussa amicalement d'un geste brusque, Shaw tituba, revint vers elle et d'un mouvement que l'universitaire ne vit pas envoya Root s'étaler dans l'eau. Elle lui tendit ensuite la main et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Khatareh n'avait jamais vu sa fille jouer ainsi, du moins pas depuis que son père était mort.

Parfois, ils jouaient ensemble à se bagarrer. Sameen aimait se battre. Khatareh avait assisté à certains de ses entraînements, à des passages de grades aussi. Matthew avait raison, Sameen était heureuse sur un parquet ou sur un tatami. L'universitaire ne s'était jamais opposée à ce que sa fille pratiquât les arts martiaux. Ils étaient régis par des règles très strictes qui canalisaient efficacement l'agressivité de Sameen et Khatareh ne s'était jamais opposée à ce que sa fille sût se battre, bien au contraire. Elle avait accueilli très favorablement l'initiative qu'avait eue son mari de l'inscrire dans un club de Krav-maga et implicitement encouragé Sameen à continuer. Elle avait, depuis sa naissance, espéré que Sameen sût efficacement se défendre physiquement, ressenti le besoin viscéral de s'assurer qu'elle ne ressemblerait jamais à une tête de bétail impuissante et faible. Du bétail apeuré, soumis aux chiens, dont sa mère avait un jour partagé l'humiliation, l'impuissance et la peur.

Sameen n'avait pas rejoint le troupeau, Khatareh l'avait accusée de se joindre aux chiens qu'elle méprisait plus encore. Aux chiens ? En entendant rire sa fille, Khatareh n'était plus très sûre que Sameen eût rejoint cette caste maudite et que, si un temps, elle avait pu partager leur chenil, elle l'avait ensuite quitté et que depuis… Depuis… Le rire de Shaw fusa une nouvelle fois, arrêtant sa réflexion.

Root savait faire rire Sameen. C'était tellement incroyable.

.

 

Une chouette rayée hululait perchée quelque part dans un érable ou un conifère, elle nichait dans les environs. Khatareh l'avait aperçue plusieurs fois durant la journée. Elle ou son compagnon. Les deux chouettes dialoguaient parfois la nuit. Elles se montraient bruyantes, parfois même le jour, mais elles auraient manqué à Khatareh, si une nuit leur hululement sonore, parfois proche d'un aboiement, ne venait pas déchirer le silence qui recouvrait le lac de la Prune. C'était de beaux oiseaux au plumage clair et à la grosse tête ronde.

Il devait être dix heures et la maison dans laquelle aucune lumière ne brillait, aurait semblé inhabitée s'il n'y avait eu, en contre-bas sur la prairie, la présence d'un grand feu qui envoyait haut ses flammes et ses étincelles incandescentes vers le ciel couleur d'encre.

Il brûlait joyeusement sur la prairie. Illuminant ceux qui se trouvaient autour. Sameen l'avait allumé très tôt.

« Il faut de bonnes braises, avait-elle dit à Root qui s'en était étonnée. »

Khatareh la voyait se lever régulièrement pour remettre du bois, attiser les braises, surveiller la cuisson de la viande et des pommes de terre qu'elle y faisait cuire. La petite Mexicaine s'était, dès le début, installée à côté de Sameen et celle-ci lui servait sa viande, la découpait, ouvrait et pelait ses pommes de terre. Les deux adolescents s'étaient d'abord assis à l'opposé de Sameen de l'autre côté du feu. Mais Lee était venu aider Sameen et tandis qu'ils surveillaient tous les deux les brochettes, Alma avait appelé Genrika. La jeune fille était venue la rejoindre et n'était jamais repartie, Lee s'était ensuite assis à côté d'elle. Root ne bougea presque pas durant la soirée, laissant Sameen et les deux adolescents s'occuper du repas. Khetareh se demanda quelle était sa place auprès de Sameen et des trois enfants. Qui elle était.

Khatareh ne s'était pas jointe à eux. Genrika avait frappé à sa porte au moment où ils étaient tous descendus rejoindre Sameen, elle avait décliné l'invitation.

Elle avait rejoint la terrasse après qu'il furent tous descendus, travaillé un peu avant que la nuit ne tombât. Depuis, elle les observait et elle sentait peser sur elle une immense tristesse, envahie par le sentiment d'avoir gâché sa vie. De l'avoir gâchée deux fois. Elle avait tout eu deux fois. Tout perdu à chaque fois.

Elle entendit rire Alma et la vit tendre la main vers Sameen accroupie devant le feu. La jeune femme se retourna en brandissant une brochette. Alma tapa gaiement dans ses mains. Sameen se releva pour la lui apporter.

« T'es super forte Sam, s'exclama l'enfant.

\- Et moi, alors ? répliqua Lee vexé.

\- Sam sait allumer des feux comme un vrai Mebêngenkoke.

\- Mebêngôkre Alma, corrigea Root en riant tout en veillant à rouler le « r ».

\- Mebeungokré, corrigea l'enfant. Il n'y a pas de whams dans la forêt ici ?

\- Il y en a, lui répondit Shaw. Mais on ne peut pas les chasser en ce moment. D'ailleurs, une partie de la viande, ce soir, a été chassée par John et Root.

\- Tu chasses Root ?! demanda Alma impressionnée.

\- Je me débrouille, confirma Root.

\- Je croyais que tu tuais juste les méchants.

\- Ça aussi je me débrouille, répondit Root gaiement.

\- Oh… C'est bien que Maman soit votre amie. »

La petite Mexicaine acheva sa soirée couchée sur les genoux de Sameen et Khatareh sentit son cœur se serrer. Qui était Sameen, pour qu'une enfant douce comme l'était Alma s'endormît sur ses genoux ? Le contraste était trop violent. Un pan entier de l'existence de sa fille venait de se découvrir à elle. Shaw ne s'était pas seulement comportée en médecin avec la petite fille, elle l'aimait.

Genrika se leva, retira son blouson et en couvrit Alma, puis elle changea de place et s'assit à la droite de Sameen. Le silence régna soudain autour du feu comme si chacun voulait éviter de troubler le sommeil de l'enfant. Genrika eut un mouvement vers Sameen. Et Khatareh sentit son monde s'effondrer.

Le geste était simple à interpréter, Genrika avait embrassé Sameen. Cette sauvage la giflait le matin et le soir, Genrika l'embrassait ? Mais ce n'était pas seulement cela qui était important. Khatareh repensa à sa malédiction, au départ de sa fille à qui on avait brisé la carrière et les rêves qu'elle poursuivait avec constance et ténacité depuis le jour de ses dix ans. À son appel du fin fond de l'Irak qui s'était heurté à son silence hostile, à son rejet. Au désir qu'avait sans doute eu Sameen d'oublier, de pardonner, de se faire pardonner. Exactement comme elle avait tenté avec succès de le faire ce soir avec Genrika… Avec succès, parce que la jeune fille l'aimait sincèrement et qu'elle croyait au remord de Sameen. Khatareh n'avait pas voulu y croire, elle n'avait jamais su aimer sa fille. Sameen avait été une enfant fermée, difficile et rebelle. Elles ne s'étaient jamais bien entendues. Khatareh savait qu'elle en était pour une bonne part responsable, même si Matthew lui avait toujours déclaré que Sameen était une enfant adorable, mais un peu différente et qu'il n'avait jamais reproché à sa femme le manque de tendresse qu'elle manifestait envers leur fille.

Khatareh n'entendit pas ce que Genrika déclara à Shaw en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue et qui aurait sans doute achevé de plonger l'universitaire dans la tristesse :

« Pardon Shaw, je t'ai menti. Je suis désolée. »

Root se leva immédiatement, c'était trop pour Shaw. Alma sur ses genoux, la déclaration de Genrika.

« Sam, sers les dernières brochettes, je vais chercher le gâteau et coucher Alma. Il fait trop froid pour qu'elle dorme ici. »

Shaw hocha la tête. Elle souleva Alma dans ses bras et la donna doucement à Root.

« Réveille-là, avant de la laisser dormir. »

Root regarda Shaw.

« Pour qu'elle sache que tu l'as ramenée, pour pas qu'elle n'ait peur si elle se réveille et que Genrika n'est pas avec elle. »

Root avait compris et elle l'aurait fait sans la recommandation de Shaw.

.

 

Khatareh se renfonça dans un coin sombre en voyant remonter Root. La jeune femme devait bénéficier d'une excellente vision nocturne ou parfaitement maîtriser le plan de la villa et son agencement intérieur, elle n'alluma aucune lumière, ni dans l'entrée, ni dans le salon, ni dans la cage d'escalier ou dans le couloir qui distribuait les chambres à l'étage. Le professeur ne l'entendit pas redescendre et quand sa voix s'éleva juste à côté d'elle, elle sursauta et étouffa un cri de surprise.

« Khatareh ? Oh... excusez-moi, je vous ai fait peur.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas vous joindre à nous ?

\- Je ne pense pas que Sameen apprécierait.

\- Et vous... vous aimeriez ? »

Root avait deviné sa présence en remontant à la villa. Les lumières éteintes, la femme qui se tenait debout sur le seuil de la terrasse. Elle devait les observer depuis longtemps. Si sa chambre avait été éclairée, on en aurait distingué la lumière de la prairie, même à travers les volets fermés. Le professeur ne s'était pas retirée dans sa chambre, ni ailleurs. Elle était restée sur la terrasse, peut-être s'y trouvait-elle depuis que la nuit lui assurait de passer inaperçue, seule, plongée dans ses pensées, occupée à les regarder.

« Je n'ai pas ma place parmi vous, murmura Khatareh.

\- Depuis quand ? demanda doucement Root pour ne pas la heurter. Depuis le départ de Sameen pour l'armée ?

\- Non.

\- Depuis la mort de votre mari ?

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla Khatareh.

Root décela beaucoup de tristesse dans sa voix, de résignation.

\- Depuis la naissance de Sameen ? »

\- Non, Sameen est une enfant de l'amour. Je l'ai autant désirée que Matthew, autant attendue que lui.

\- Je ne comprends pas... Je sais que Sameen peut parfois, être un peu déroutante, mais si vous l'aimiez autant que vous le dites, je ne crois pas que cela vous aurait posé un problème. Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, mais je connais bien Sameen et j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi, quand elle évoque votre existence, elle se demande toujours si vous l'avez jamais aimée.

\- Je…

\- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi elle vous a rayée du monde des vivants alors que votre vie était menacée et que vos liens familiaux faisaient de vous une cible prioritaire pour ses ennemis. Et vous voulez savoir quoi... ? Je ne crois pas que Sameen considérait que vous étiez morte. Je crois qu'elle pensait que elle, l'était pour vous.

\- Je ne lui ai pas pardonné… répliqua Khatareh d'une voix sourde.

\- Ses insultes ? Quand elle est partie ?

\- Oui. Elle a été trop loin ce jour-là... et je n'avais toujours pas réussi à effacer le souvenir de…

\- De… ? »

Khatareh fit un geste de la main, signifiant qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet.

« Dix ans se sont écoulés madame, la raisonna Root. Peut-être serait-il le moment de retirer une bonne fois pour toute l'épine que vous portez dans le cœur. D'en retirer une dans le cœur de Sameen. Une enfant de l'amour ? Le lui avez-vous seulement dit un jour ? Son père le lui a dit, j'en suis persuadée, mais vous ?

\- Moi ? J'ai menti à tout le monde… même à Matthew.

\- Peut-être serait-il temps de rétablir la vérité alors, suggéra Root doucement. »

Elle n'avait plus rien à dire, l'universitaire non plus, du moins pour le moment. Root la devinait fragile, désespérée, perdue, engluée dans une attitude qu'elle maintenait droite et sans faille depuis plus de trente ans. Une attitude qui pesait tel un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules. Des mensonges ? Root les envisageait plutôt comme des secrets. Son expérience lui avait appris, que les mensonges ou les secrets n'entraînaient que déceptions, colères, mal-être, mépris, méprises et blessures. Khatareh en souffrait, tout comme sa fille en avait pâti et en souffrait. Peut-être depuis sa naissance. À Khatareh d'en prendre conscience et si elle le décidait, de briser le sceau du secret, s'il y en existait réellement un. De trouver une solution. Shaw n'avait peut-être jamais été une enfant modèle, mais dans cette histoire, comme Root le soupçonnait depuis le début, comme venait de l'avouer Khatareh, elle ne tenait que le rôle de la victime. Shaw aurait pu grandir et se détacher de sa mère comme Root s'était détachée de la sienne. Elle avait essayé, mais pas pour de bonnes raisons et elle n'y était jamais parvenue. Elle tourna son regard vers le feu qui dansait dans la nuit. Lee, Gen, Sameen, Bear, leurs silhouettes se découpaient dans la lumière. Root se tenait dans l'ombre, Khatareh se cachait dans les ténèbres, elle s'y dissimulait.

Root eut soudain soif de lumière, de sourires et de regards affectueux.

« Ils m'attendent pour le dessert, si vous ne voulez pas venir, je vous laisse. »

Khatareh ne répondit rien et la regarda s'éloigner quand Root eut récupéré le gâteau sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Il serait temps..., se répéta Khatareh à voix basse.

C'était à peu de chose près ce que lui avait aussi déclaré la jeune Russe venue la chercher jusque-là un mois auparavant.

Anna Borissnova Zverev.

Cinq membres de sa famille avaient été assassinés dont trois enfants. Elle servait aujourd'hui de garde du corps à la mère d'Alma. Elle avait été témoin du mépris que Khatareh éprouvait envers sa fille, sa fille avec qui la jeune femme faisait maintenant équipe. La jeune Russe avait écouté les amis de Sameen, elle s'était ralliée à elle et avant de quitter le lac de la Prune, elle avait pris le temps de parler à Khatareh, de lui transmettre un message, de lui délivrer un message que la jeune femme pour une raison inconnue, pensait indispensable et important.

Elle, Root, Genrika...

La jeune fille n'avait jamais renoncé à persuader l'universitaire qu'elle méjugeait sa fille, jamais renoncé à lui prouver que Sameen méritait son estime et son amour.

Son amour… Khatareh n'avait jamais pu exprimer son amour à Sameen, parce qu'à chaque fois, il la plongeait dans les affres du désespoir. Elle s'était fermée et s'était efforcée de palier à son incapacité d'exprimer ses sentiments en tenant auprès de sa fille le rôle d'une éducatrice irréprochable. Et leurs rapports s'étaient petit à petit distendus, puis dégradés.

Khatareh regretta le départ de Root, elle aurait souhaité avoir la jeune femme à ses côtés. Elle s'était montrée désagréable avec elle la première fois que Root avait voulu lui parler, mais la situation avait évolué et Khatareh, elle ne savait pourquoi, s'était sentie en confiance avec elle. La jeune femme lui avait posé des questions sans acrimonie et, à aucun instant, elle n'avait proféré de reproches, ni émis de jugement, des suggestions oui, mais sans chercher à lui forcer la main, sans chercher à provoquer un sentiment de culpabilité envers la mère qu'avait pu être Khatareh. Son ton avait été respectueux, amical. La jeune femme avait même réussi à ne pas se montrer intrusive aux yeux de Khatareh. Un exploit. Khatareh ne parlait jamais de sa vie privée à quiconque.

Assise sur la terrasse, elle entendit les deux adolescents rentrer dans la maison, allumer toutes les lumières. Ils l'aperçurent et lui souhaitèrent poliment une bonne nuit avant de monter à l'étage.

« Tu crois qu'on peut jouer un peu, entendit-elle chuchoter Lee à Genrika.

\- Elles ne remonteront pas tout de suite, Root avait apporté de quoi faire du café. Elles en ont au moins pour une heure.

\- Tu viens alors ?

\- Oui, mais je mets mon téléphone à sonner, je n'ai pas envie de me faire chopper à jouer dans ta chambre alors qu'on est censés dormir, surtout pas en ce moment.

\- Ouais, Shaw n'est pas très commode.

\- Une baffe m'a amplement suffi.

\- Tu lui en veux encore ?

\- Non, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'elle recommence. »

Leur conversation se perdit quand ils s'introduisirent dans la chambre de Lee. Peut-être le moment était-il venu ? Khatareh ferma les yeux en inspirant longuement et se décida à descendre, mais quand elle arriva près du feu, elle s'arrêta hésitante avant qu'une des deux jeunes femmes ne remarquât sa présence.

Sameen servait à Root une tasse de café. Elle attendit que Root y trempât ses lèvres, attendant un verdict.

« Mmm, pas mal, apprécia la jeune femme.

\- Il n'est pas bon ? s'inquiéta Shaw.

\- Si, mais tu sais ce que j'aime ?

\- Vas-y

\- La café amer.

\- Celui qu'on sert au Liban ou en Syrie lors des grandes occasions ? demanda Shaw.

\- Oui.

\- Ouais, j'aime bien aussi.

\- Je pourrais en faire un jour, lui proposa Root. Il ne faut pas grand-chose : un peu de café vert, de la cardamome…

\- Il ne faut pas rater la cuisson du café.

\- Je m'en sortirais, je te l'assure.

\- Mouais, je n'en doute pas.

\- En tout cas, ton café est excellent.

\- Je te ferai du thé aussi.

\- Le fameux «  _vrai thé_  » ?

\- Ouais, acquiesça Shaw dans un sourire que ne sut interpréter Khatareh. »

Une allusion que seule Root et Shaw pouvaient comprendre. Une allusion issue des simulations dont elles partageaient le souvenir.

Shaw resservit Root, se versa elle aussi une tasse de café, puis elle regarda Root assise presque à ses pieds en se mordant un coin de la lèvre inférieure. Root, assise en tailleur, décroisa les jambes et les écarta en relevant les genoux. Shaw s'installa devant elle.

« Ça va Sam ? demanda Root doucement en posant son menton sur son épaule droite.

\- Pas trop, avoua Shaw.

\- Tu devrais éviter de dormir au sous-sol cette nuit.

\- C'est une invitation ? essaya de plaisanter Shaw.

\- Oui, répondit sérieusement Root.

\- Merci, souffla Shaw. »

Elle se coula contre le corps de Root, celle-ci finit son café, posa la tasse par terre et enlaça doucement Shaw.

« C'était sympa ce soir… déclara-t-elle. Tu as eu une bonne idée.

\- Ouais… Je leur devais bien ça.

\- Mmm, ils ont apprécié, je crois.

\- Les filles sont un peu pots-de-colle.

\- Elles sont simplement moins timides que Lee.

\- Ne me parle pas de malheur, bougonna Shaw. »

Root l'embrassa en riant sur la joue.

« Tout le monde t'aime Sam…

\- Mouais, presque tout le monde…

\- En dehors d'ici, c'est vrai, concéda Root. Tu as un sale caractère et tu empêches les gens de vaquer à leurs sales petites affaires, mais ici... au Lac de la Prune, tout le monde t'a toujours aimée. Même les visiteurs d'un jour comme le garde, Francis Letourneur.

\- Je suis pas sûre que tout le monde m'apprécie ici.

\- Moi si.

\- Toi aussi Root, lui dit soudain Shaw dans un élan de gentillesse. Tout le monde t'aime bien.

\- Je sais.

\- Même si, à part Genrika, ils ont tous un peu peur de toi.

\- Mon côté psychopathe sans doute…

\- Mouais, peut-être, sourit Shaw. »

Root lui posa un baiser dans le cou.

« Tu as l'art du compliment Sameen... »

Elles se turent ensuite et Khatareh n'osa plus dévoiler sa présence. Elle avait la sensation d'être, une fois de plus, rentrée par effraction dans le monde secret de sa fille. Une grande complicité transpirait dans les échanges entre elle et Root. Khatareh y lisait beaucoup de tendresse, de respect et d'écoute. Elle se retira discrètement, elles avaient l'air d'être si paisibles qu'elle ne se sentit pas le droit de venir briser leur harmonie.

Root en décida autrement. Elle l'avait entendue repartir sans savoir depuis combien de temps l'universitaire se tenait dans l'ombre. Shaw ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence, à moins qu'elle ait voulu l'ignorer. Non, c'était impossible. Shaw savait maîtriser ses émotions, mais Root savait déceler le moindre changement d'humeur chez elle, surtout quand elle la tenait dans ses bras et que Shaw s'y abandonnait. Celle-ci aurait réagi si elle avait su que sa mère l'observait et elle ne se serait certainement pas installée entre les jambes de Root.

« Khatareh ? »

Shaw se crispa entre les bras de Root et Khatareh s'immobilisa dans la nuit.

« Venez vous joindre à nous, déclara Root doucement à l'universitaire. »

Root resserra son étreinte autour de Shaw, sans vraiment lui imposer une contrainte. Son geste se voulait rassurant, enveloppant, protecteur. Il brisa l'élan primaire que Shaw avait eu de fuir. Elle resta raide, mais ne bougea pas quand sa mère s'avança et qu'elle apparut lentement dans la lumière tremblante du feu.

Khatareh s'assit, pas exactement à gauche pas exactement en face des deux jeunes femmes. Root l'aurait située à un son très précis que seules, elle et Athéna pouvaient identifier. Pour Shaw, elle l'aurait située à treize heures quarante. Elle garda le silence et autour du feu ne retentit plus que le crépitement des flammes dans la nuit, le sifflement de la sève bouillonnant dans le bois d'une bûche qui n'avait assez séché. La chouette rayée lança son hululement, son jappement si étrange que parfois, Bear dressait l'oreille et se levait soudain, prêt à chasser un intrus malvenu. De l'autre côté du lac, une réponse survint soudain et les deux oiseaux se mirent à dialoguer. Ce furent peut-être elles qui incitèrent Khatareh à faire le premier pas.

« Je ne t'avais jamais vue exercer Sameen. Tu n'aurais jamais dû abandonner. »

Root apprécia son entrée en matière. Khatareh avait choisi un sujet qui tenait à cœur à Shaw et elle venait implicitement de lui avouer qu'elle admirait ses talents, qu'elle avait su les voir et les reconnaître.

« Je n'ai jamais abandonné, répliqua Shaw.

\- Tu as toujours déclaré ne pas aimer soigner les enfants, continua Khatareh. Tu sais pourtant très bien t'en occuper.

\- Ouais, au moins une chose que je suis sûre de ne pas tenir de toi, répondit méchamment Shaw.

\- Parce que tu penses me ressembler sinon ?

\- Je suis une sociopathe, tu te souviens ? »

Root posa une main sur l'épaule de Shaw. Celle-ci se dégagea et se leva. Elle fit le tour du foyer, remit du bois à brûler, repoussa dans le feu les bouts de bois non consumés puis, elle revint s'asseoir auprès de Root. Khatareh attendit qu'elle se soit installée pour reprendre la conversation.

« Tu n'as jamais été une sociopathe Sameen.

\- Ah ouais ? fit Shaw d'un ton provocant.

\- Non. Tu n'aimes pas la compagnie des autres, c'est tout... du moins de ceux que tu n'as pas choisis.

\- On a ça en commun alors.

\- Non.

\- Tu parles ! lança Shaw avec mépris.

\- Tu penses que seul ton père comptait pour moi, c'est ça ?

\- Non, je ne le pense pas, c'est une vérité, c'est tout... sauf que lui n'était pas comme toi. »

Khatareh baissa la tête et Shaw profita de son avantage.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as voulu un enfant... Tu lui as cédé ?

\- Samee...

\- Tu n'aimes pas les enfants, la coupa Shaw d'un ton accusateur. Tu ne les supportes pas, même Alma tu l'évites. »

Incroyable, Shaw alors qu'elle évitait tout le monde depuis son arrivée, avait remarqué - comment ? Cela Root n'en avait aucune idée – que sa mère ne supportait que difficilement la proximité de l'enfant. Khatareh baissa la tête et resta silencieuse. Shaw enfonça le clou, hargneusement.

« Tu détestes les enfants, tu les a toujours détestés. »

Il y avait tant de frustration inavouée, tant de violence contenue dans le propos que l'universitaire releva la tête.

« Non, Sameen, non...

\- Pff...

\- J'étais tellement heureuse, et puis... je n'ai pas pu, je n'ai pas supporté.

\- D'être mère ? T'es qu'une foutue détraquée.

\- Tu m'as... Tu m'as rappelé Nergues, je t'ai pris dans mes bras et c'est elle que j'ai vue.

\- Nergues ?

\- Nergues et puis Sheller. Peut-être... si tu avais été un garçon... mais je ne sais pas, peut-être cela n'aurait-il rien changé de toute façon. Je croyais pouvoir tout recommencer à zéro... J'ai eu tort.

\- Mais c'est qui Nergues et Sheller ?

\- Mes filles. »

Un silence mortel tomba. Root se pinça les lèvres, la situation se révélait beaucoup plus grave qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée.

« Tes filles ? répéta Shaw d'une voix blanche, incapable d'interpréter ce que sa mère venait de lui avouer.

\- J'avais vingt-trois ans quand ton père m'a secourue. Vingt-trois... J'étais née en Iran, dans une famille traditionnelle, un monde pétri par des traditions millénaires... Ma vie n'avait rien d'exotique.

\- …

\- Je me suis mariée à dix-sept ans, j'ai eu Sheller juste après avoir passé ma soutenance de doctorat, Nerguez trois ans plus tard. »

Khatareh regarda Shaw dans les yeux, du moins autant que le lui permettait la clarté dansante du feu.

« Je ne les ai pas abandonnés Sameen. Ni Hassan, ni Nergues, ni Sheller. Je... j'ai tenu Nergues mourante dans mes bras, elle n'a pas supporté le froid, on n'a même pas pu l'enterrer correctement dans la terre gelée. J'avais déjà perdu Hassan, Sheller. Je... j'ai voulu oublier, recommencer. J'y ai cru. Ton père était si... je l'ai tellement aimé. Il était si gentil, si doux, si... Il n'a jamais su. Je n'ai jamais pu. Mais j'ai eu tort on n'oublie jamais. Pas comme ça. Quand je t'ai pris pour la première fois dans mes bras, j'ai revu Nergues, ses pleurs, sa peau froide, son corps mort. Mon monde s'est écroulé et après... je n'ai jamais pu... Et ensuite, j'étais si fière que tu veuilles devenir médecin, chirurgien. Tu étais si brillante, et puis tu as décidé de t'engager dans les Marines... Je n'ai pas compris, pas supporté que tu puisses aller là-bas, que... »

Khatareh se leva.

« Je suis désolée, Sameen, dit-elle d'une voix faible. Je n'ai jamais été la mère dont tu rêvais, celle dont tu avais besoin. »

L'universitaire, s'effaça, disparut dans la nuit, laissant Shaw muette de stupeur et Root inquiète.

Khatareh remonta lentement à la villa. Elle ne put aller plus loin que la terrasse. Elle tira une chaise, s'assit et resta immobile et raide dessus, le regard perdu dans le noir. Trente-six ans de silence venaient brusquement de s'achever et elle avait la pesante impression que rien n'avait changé, que sa confession n'avait abouti qu'à envenimer encore un peu plus ses relations avec sa fille, qu'elle l'avait impliquée dans une histoire qui ne la concernait pas, qu'elle avait contribué à la blesser encore un peu plus, qu'elle s'était donné le beau rôle. Le rôle de la victime devenue bourreau et qui, pour se défausser de ses fautes et de ses erreurs, se cherche des excuses. Elle était pathétique. Méprisable. Qu'importait sa peine et son malheur, rien ne pourrait jamais justifier l'amour et la tendresse dont elle avait privé sa fille. La seule fille en vie qui lui restait et qu'elle avait, elle aussi perdue. Sa seule fille réellement conçue dans un acte d'amour et non par devoir. Et cette fois-ci, cette perte, personne d'autre qu'elle n'en portait la responsabilité. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et s'abandonna à sa détresse.

 

* * *

 

Il y avait eu les manifestations, les cris jetées contre le Shah, l'espoir d'un monde meilleur pour certains. La répression. Les tirs et les crimes organisés sous l'impulsion de la Savak. Et puis le Shah était parti en exil, laissant Shapour Bakhtiar, son premier ministre au prise avec les révolutionnaires. L'arrivée de Khomeini en février 1979. L'espoir des uns, le doute des autres.

Khatareh avait vingt-deux ans. Elle était assistante au département de mathématiques de l'université de Téhéran. Sheller avait trois ans depuis janvier. Nergues devait naître début mars. Elle était en congé depuis la fin du mois de décembre. L'année avait été très dure. Toute cette année 1978. L'université avait été agitée de troubles, certains de ses étudiants, des hommes parfois plus âgés qu'elle, avaient été tués au cours de manifestations interdites par le pouvoir. Khatareh ne comprenait pas trop l'enjeu de tous ces affrontements. Son père soutenait depuis le début la politique du Shah. Il avait peur des religieux, il ne leur faisait pas confiance.

« Les communistes sont des imbéciles, si Khomeini revient, si lui et les religieux prennent le pouvoir, ils seront balayés. Islam et communisme ne peuvent coopérer très longtemps. Et puis... Le clergé est trop attaché à ses privilèges. Tu te rends compte Khatareh, qu'ils ont contesté la redistribution des terres aux paysans ? Les gens se leurrent.

\- Des étudiants meurent Papa.

\- Je sais...

\- Comment Reza Shah peut-il faire tirer sur des étudiants ? J'en ai qui sont morts. Tu cautionnes cela ? Le Vendredi Noir ? Tu sais combien de gens ont été tués ?

\- Je sais Khatareh, crois-tu que mes étudiants n'ont pas été tués non plus ?

\- Alors ?

\- Je me méfie du clergé.

\- Le Shah est un assassin.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas tenir ce genre de propos devant Hassan...avait durement répliqué son père. Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait. »

.

 

Hassan, le mari de Khatareh. Parfois, la jeune fille se demandait comment son père, professeur de littérature respecté, intellectuel éclairé, avait pu, en accord avec sa mère, lui avoir choisi un mari, l'avoir mariée à dix-sept ans. Hassan avait respecté les conditions émises par le père de la promise. Il devait soutenir les études de Khatareh, et lui permettre ensuite de continuer une carrière d'universitaire que son père prédisait extrêmement brillante.

Khatareh avait été présentée à cet homme de onze ans son aîné, alors qu'elle rentrait d'Union Soviétique. Deux ans d'études doctorales durant lesquelles elle s'était plongée sans restriction dans le monde complexe des mathématiques. Elle était peu sortie, avait travaillé avec acharnement. L'annonce de ses fiançailles avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'avait blessée. Son père et sa mère lui avaient expliqué qu'elle allait rentrer dans la vie active, qu'elle obtiendrait son doctorat dans deux ans, qu'elle avait déjà décroché une place d'assistante au département de mathématiques de l'université de Téhéran, qu'elle fréquenterait des professeurs et des étudiants plus âgés qu'elle, qu'elle serait vulnérable. Elle avait besoin d'être irréprochable et d'être protégée. Son mari s'en chargerait.

Une menace implicite plana sur elle durant cette explication. Si elle ne mariait pas, son père s'opposerait à ce qu'elle continue ses études. Khatareh avait accepté, de rencontrer le jeune homme, les fiançailles, le mariage, la vie de couple, le destin d'une jeune fille, puis d'une jeune femme, différent cependant parce que, si à dix-neuf ans Khatareh devint mère d'une petite fille, elle devint aussi le Docteur Khatareh Deghati.

La jeune universitaire aimait passionnément les mathématiques, elle n'aurait jamais sacrifié sa passion à de vagues désirs d'émancipation ou de liberté. Elle découvrit aussi que le mariage lui apportait la respectabilité et facilitait sa vie publique et sa carrière.

Et puis, Hassan était membre du Savak.

Khatareh ne savait pas vraiment quel poste il occupait, ni quelle était son implication dans la politique de répression menée par le Shah, son implication dans les événements du 8 septembre 1978, le fameux Vendredi noir.

Un savaki, comme on appelait les membres de cette organisation toute puissante. Son appartenance au Savak et sa naïveté causa la perte de toute sa famille et de celle de Khatareh en particulier.

.

 

Le 19 janvier 1979, le Shah quitta le pays, laissant à Shapour Bakhtiar le soin de gérer la crise qui déchirait le pays. Le 1er février suivant Khomeini débarqua de France et s'installa à Téhéran. Le 11 février, l'empire persan millénaire s'effondrait dans la liesse populaire. Une nouvelle république était née.

.

 

Khatareh accoucha le 6 mars d'une enfant en bonne santé. Elle fut prénommée Nergues, «  _Narcisse_  », la fleur du Printemps, du renouveau. Une fleur porteuse d'espérance, la fleur de Nawroz.

.

 

Puis, il y eu la création des gardiens de la révolution en mai 1979, les fameux et redoutables Pasdarans. Les purges et les mensonges.

.

 

Khatareh se trouvait à l'université quand, au mois de mai, sa vie commença à se déliter. Elle nourrissait encore Nergues au sein. Elle avait laissé Sheller aux soins de Hassan. Il se terrait dans leur appartement. Il n'avait pas voulu partir. Il disait qu'il n'avait assassiné personne, qu'il avait fidèlement servi le peuple perse. Qu'importait si le pays était régi par un Shah ou par un président, il le servirait encore, il suffisait d'attendre que les enquêtes dévoilent son innocence, prouvent son honnêteté.

Il avait tort.

Quand Khatareh voulut rentrer chez elle, le quartier était bouclé par les Pasdarans. Elle avait cherché à forcer les barrages.

« J'habite ici, expliqua-t-elle

\- Pas possible de passer, répliqua sèchement un Pasdaran. On a débusqué des traîtres à la révolution. Il y a eu des combats.

\- Ma fille est chez moi !

\- C'est qui ton mari ? Il te permet de sortir seule ? Sans voile ? »

Khatareh sentit le danger planer au-dessus de sa tête.

« Mon père m'attend dans sa voiture.

\- Retourne avec lui. On va nettoyer le quartier et tu pourras rentrer plus tard. Tu retrouveras ta fille en bonne santé. »

Elle ne l'avait jamais revue, ni elle, l'enfant brune aux yeux noirs, ni Hassan. Elle ne sut jamais exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Son appartement avait été dévasté par le feu. Hassan n'était pas le seul Kasavi à vivre dans l'immeuble. Les Gardiens de la Révolution avaient surgi en rugissant des insultes, en distribuant des coups. Une femme ou un enfant en avaient peut-être reçu, qui sait si un coup de feu n'avait pas été tiré. Ensuite... Ensuite Hassan et Sheller étaient morts. Assassinés, brûlés vifs, Khatareh ne saurait jamais. La télévision annonça le nom des traîtres tués et Hassan y figurait en bonne place, mais les médias ne mentionnèrent pas l'existence de « dommages collatéraux ».

Khatareh n'arriva pas à réaliser. Sa mère hurla en s'arrachant les cheveux. Khatareh ne dit rien, ne pleura pas. Elle se présenta même à l'université le lendemain matin. Un de ses collègues en la voyant dans son bureau, s'engouffra dedans et en ferma précipitamment la porte.

« Khatareh, mais tu es folle ! Tout le monde sait ici pour ton mari. Et ton père...

\- Mon père ?

\- Il n'est pas en odeur de sainteté Khatareh. Il faut que tu partes.

\- Que je parte ?

\- Oui. Pars, pars avec tes enfants, passe la frontière turque.

\- Mes enfants ?

\- Oui, tes deux filles.

\- Sheller est morte.

\- … Elle était avec son père ?

\- Oui.

\- Khatareh, je suis désolé. Il faut que tu partes.

\- Comment et où ?

\- Je vais me renseigner, rentre chez toi et ne reviens plus ici. Je viendrai te voir, tu n'es pas la seule qui soit ici sur la sellette.

\- Mais ma vie est ici, protesta Khatareh.

\- Non, Khatareh, ta vie est finie ici. »

.

 

Les mois suivants avaient été une suite de fuites, de déménagements, de planques. Son père avait été arrêté, convaincu de trahison, d'intelligence avec le Savak, exécuté. Sa mère s'était pendue. Khatareh apprit cela au gré et au hasard de ses pérégrinations.

.

 

Son père l'avait encouragée à partir, sa mère l'avait quittée en pleurs, lui demandant de veiller sur sa petite fille. Khatareh les avaient suppliés de venir avec elle. Mais son père se croyait à l'abri.

« Si tu es à l'abri... avait avancé Khatareh

\- Non ma fille, non. Hassan a été convaincu de trahison. Je t'avais mariée avec lui pour qu'il te protège et prenne soin de toi et de tes enfants, il ne peut plus assurer cette fonction. Tu es sa femme et ta vie est en danger. Tu es une femme Khatareh, ce pays n'est plus fait pour toi, plus pour l'instant. Pars, je connais les gens qui t'ont proposé leur aide, ce sont des gens bien. Tu es une brillante mathématicienne, tu te débrouilleras où que tu ailles. Sauve Nergues, mais ne lui enseigne pas la haine de notre pays. La Perse est une grande nation, sa culture est riche et merveilleuse. Où que tu sois apprends-lui à l'aimer. Promets-le-moi.

\- Je te le promets... Mais toi et maman ?

\- Ça ira. »

Cela n'avait été du tout.

.

 

Et puis, il y avait eu la fuite à cinq. D'abord, par leurs propres moyens. La remontée vers le nord, la peur des barrages, des contrôles de police. Les planques, dans des hôtels minables, dans des familles liées par de vagues connaissances au petit groupe que formait Khatareh, sa fille, un étudiant, et son collègue mathématicien accompagné de sa jeune femme. Des mois d'errances, l'hiver qui s'annonçait. Les retards. La recherche de passeurs qui les mèneraient en Turquie, les négociations. Les bandits, les contrebandiers, les paysans, quels qu'ils soient, honnêtes ou roublards. Une trahison qui leur avait précipitamment fait fuir une petite ville dont Khatareh ne se souvenait ni du nom, ni de la localisation. Une course éperdue contre la mort. L'étau qui se resserrait.

Fin décembre, Ils avaient enfin trouvé un passeur et ils étaient partis à travers les montagnes. En plein hiver. Une folie contre laquelle le passeur avait voulu les mettre en garde. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus attendre. Ils couraient depuis plus de six mois. La situation devenait invivable. L'argent décida le passeur et ils s'enfoncèrent à travers les montagnes et l'hiver.

Ils auraient dû écouter le passeur. La route se transforma vite en calvaire. Ils essuyèrent des tempêtes, une patrouille les repéra un soir et les prit en chasse. Ils ne savaient même pas qui ils étaient. Des douaniers ? Des troupes régulières ? Des Pasdarans ? Après trois jours de poursuites, les fugitifs essuyèrent des tirs. Ce fut la débandade. L'étudiant tomba, foudroyé en plein cœur, le guide reçut une balle dans la cuisse et il mourut deux jours plus tard. Son acolyte refusa alors de continuer. Il leur laissa un âne, un fusil, des vivres et leur indiqua le chemin à suivre.

« Vous êtes presque arrivés. La frontière se trouve derrière ce col, là-bas. Ensuite, vous n'aurez plus qu'à descendre. Vous tomberez fatalement sur un village.

\- Ne nous laissez pas, le supplia Khatareh.

\- J'ai des enfants, ils ne survivront pas si je meurs. Jamshid avait des enfants lui aussi, je suis maintenant responsable de leur survie. Je suis désolé. »

Ils leur souhaita bonne chance, les confia à Dieu et au Prophète.

Khatareh serra Nergues contre son sein, toute cette aventure tournait au désastre. Ils étaient quatre. Deux universitaires, des spécialistes en mathématiques, une jeune femme âgée d'à peine dix-huit ans et un bébé de neuf mois. Des citadins, perdus aux milieux des montagnes en plein mois de décembre, poursuivis par des hommes armés et déterminés.

Le lendemain, la température chuta encore. Khatareh gardait Nergues contre sa peau nue, elle la nourrissait au sein. Elle regrettait d'avoir écouté son père, d'avoir écouté sa mère, d'avoir suivi les conseils de son collègue, d'être partie. Elle ne savait même plus si elle arriverait un jour quelque part.

Quand le désespoir l'étreignait, menaçait de la submerger, elle se projetait dans l'avenir, se rêvait en Turquie, au chaud dans un lit, Nergues gazouillant joyeusement auprès d'elle. Un but, elle se donnait un but à atteindre et se persuadait qu'elle l'atteindrait. Elle tendait toute sa volonté vers ce but à atteindre. Si elle renonçait, elle se laisserait tomber dans la neige et y mourrait. Mais elle irait au bout, retrouverait un poste dans une grande université dotée d'un respectable département de mathématiques, transmettrait l'amour de sa terre natale à sa fille comme son père le lui avait fait promettre. Elle lui apprendrait le persan, lui réciterait le Shahnameh chaque soir avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, lui parlerait de sa grande sœur, de son père. Nergues porterait la mémoire de sa famille et de son peuple.

Et puis un matin, tout s'effondra. Nergues n'attrapa plus son sein du bout de ses lèvres avides de chaleur et de nourriture. Khatareh l'encouragea gentiment. L'enfant ne réagit pas, elle ne réagirait plus jamais. Elle reposait glacée contre la poitrine de sa mère. Khatareh ne transmettrait plus rien, plus rien à personne.

Elle hurla comme une bête blessée. Le couple qui l'accompagnait se réveilla en sursaut. Khatareh à genoux se balançait d'avant en arrière en hurlant comme une louve, son enfant serré entre ses bras. Il avait fallu toute la douceur de son jeune collègue et de sa femme pour la ramener au calme. Ils n'avaient pu enterrer l'enfant, ils l'avaient simplement enfouie sous la neige.

Le collègue de Khatareh commença à réciter une prière. Le jour se leva, le temps s'était éclairci et soudain des coups de feu avaient claqué. Le jeune couple avaient pressé Khatareh de partir. Elle n'avait pas pu. Ils l'avaient tirée, poussée, soulevée.

En vain.

La jeune femme l'avait embrassée. Ils étaient partis. Khatareh ne les avaient jamais revus. Elle avait, plus tard, effectué des recherches, mais n'avait jamais retrouvé leur trace. Ils avaient peut-être été rattrapés par les Pasdarans, exécutés. Ou bien, ils s'était égarés au sein de la montagne et avaient succombé au froid et à la neige. Comme Nergues y avait succombé avant eux.

Khatareh était longtemps restée prostrée dans la neige auprès de la tombe de l'enfant. Ses larmes en gelant avaient collé ses paupières. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être relevée. Être repartie. Mais elle se souvenait des tirs, qui soulevaient la neige autour d'elle. De sa peur. Elle avait dévalé le flanc d'une montagne, perdu pied et roulé dans la neige, atterri cent mètres plus bas, affolée et contusionnée. Mais des impacts de balles l'avaient encouragée à se relever, à courir droit devant elle. Elle était bientôt tombée après des heures de course éperdue, des jours, elle ne savait plus. Elle s'était affaissée contre un rocher, épuisée, incapable de continuer encore. Elle les savait derrière elle et se retourna. Elle les vit arriver, tâches noires sur la neige blanche, ombres maléfiques se dessinant sur les rochers.

Son parcours s'arrêtait ici. Quelle importance, il ne lui restait rien. Sa famille avait été balayée, sa descendance, son ascendance. Elle pensa à sa mère, à son père, à sa promesse. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour se relever, mais des vociférations s'élevaient déjà dans son dos, des insultes fusèrent. Ils savaient qu'elle était une femme. Ils parlaient persan. Elle allait mourir, elle trébucha et tomba à genoux. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire, pour ne pas mourir comme une bête. Un Pasdaran lui arracha ses foulards et sa longue chevelure libérée vola au vent. L'homme eut un rictus cruel et appela ses camarades. Il se recula et braqua son fusil sur la jeune femme.

« Fils de chien, l'injuria-t-elle crânement. »

L'homme retourna son fusil et lui asséna un grand coup de crosse dans la figure. Il l'empoigna ensuite par ses vêtements.

« Sale putain ! lui cracha-t-il au visage. »

L'homme bascula soudain en arrière, il la lâcha dans le même temps et Khatareh s'écroula dans la neige. Il y eu d'autres tirs, des cris, des voix étrangères.

Un visage se pencha soudain sur elle.

« You're alright ?

\- …

\- Tehki arabe ?

\- Naam, murmura faiblement Khatereh.

\- On va te soigner, continua l'homme en arabe. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Khatareh. »

L'homme lui caressa doucement la joue. Lança des ordres en anglais.

« Je m'appelle Matthew, je suis officier de l'armée américaine. Je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Khatareh avait perdu connaissance.

Elle s'était réveillée dans un centre de détention. Les Pasdarans avaient traversé la frontière et croisé en plein territoire turc le chemin d'une patrouille de Marines partie en exercice de reconnaissance.

L'officier qui l'avait sauvé, était venu prendre des nouvelles de Khatareh. Il était revenu la voir ensuite. Souvent. Très souvent.

Matthew.

Sameen.

 

* * *

 

Le feu abandonné mourait petit à petit, cédant la place à la nuit, au froid. Root frissonna. Elle tourna la tête vers Shaw.

« Sam ?

\- Laisse-moi. Je...

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

\- Savoir quoi Root ?

\- Tout.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- C'est trop ?

\- Oui.

\- On remonte ?

\- Non.

\- Tu veux rester seule ?

\- Oui. »

Root lui tapota le genou et se remit sur ses pieds.

« Attends... la rappela Shaw. Reste.

\- J'ai froid, je ne veux pas dormir ici. »

Shaw se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Vas-y alors. »

Root fronça les sourcils et partit vers la réserve de bois entassé un peu plus loin. Elle rechargea abondamment le feu et se rassit auprès de Shaw. Elles restèrent toute la nuit. Root finit par s'endormir la tête sur ses genoux. Shaw ne dormit pas et entretint le feu toute la nuit, incapable de penser, de réfléchir, oppressée. Elle évitait de regarder Root : à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur elle, elle avait envie de pleurer.

.

 

Genrika les trouva dans la même position, Root toujours endormie, la polaire de Shaw sur les épaules, Shaw en tee-shirt, assise en tailleur. Elle avait trouvé l'universitaire endormie la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés sur la table de la terrasse. Elle prépara du café, elle savait comment l'aimait Root, comment l'aimait Shaw et descendit avec les deux tasses. Shaw tourna la tête en l'entendant arriver.

« Shaw... Je t'ai préparé... euh... »

Genrika posa les deux tasses par terre. Root leva la tête.

« Oh... du café. Gen, tu es un ange ! Viens t'asseoir.

\- Je n'ai pas petit-déjeuné.

\- Ah.

\- Monte avec elle, dit tout à coup Shaw.

\- Tu restes là ?

\- Je monterai après.

\- D'accord... »

Root s'étira en grimaçant, dormir assis n'avait rien de vraiment confortable. Elle retira la polaire de Shaw et la lui tendit.

« Merci... pour le feu aussi.

\- Mmm. »

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

Cocaïne ou coke ? : Khatareh n'y connait vraiment rien... C'est la même chose.

 

* * *

 

**La révolution iranienne :**

 

Le 8 septembre 1979, le Vendredi noir : Alors que le Shah suite à la montée des mouvements de protestations, avait déclaré la loi martiale, il se tint à Téhéran une immense manifestation. L'armée intervint, soutenue par des chars et des hélicoptères. Des centaines de manifestants furent tués parmi lesquels une majorité d'étudiants. Le Shah y perdit encore un peu plus le soutient de son peuple. Il perdit surtout l'appuis de ses alliés. Le massacre fut sévèrement dénoncés à l'étranger.

 

Savak : Organisation pour le renseignement et la sécurité nationale. Fondée avec l'aide de la CIA et du Mossad en 1957, la Savak placée sous l'autorité directe du premier ministre, avait comme principale mission de protéger le Shah et de contrôler l'opposition. L'organisme possédait ses propres centres de détentions. Après l'accession au pouvoir de Khomeini les membres de la Savak furent poursuivis, assassinés ou exécutés sans pitié. Aveuglement.

 

* * *

 

**Présence de l'armée américaine sur la frontière turco-iranienne :**

1 : Les accords militaires entre la Turquie et les États-Unis remontent au XIXe siècles. Les relations entre les deux pays se renforcèrent lors de l'engagement auprès des États-Unis de la Turquie, d'abord lors de la seconde guerre mondiale, puis lors de la guerre de Corée (1950-1953).

2 : Lors de l'adhésion de la Turquie à l'Otan, plusieurs bases américaines s'implantèrent sur son territoire participant au dispositif militaire américain mis en place lors de la guerre froide.

3 : La  _Crise des otages américain en Iran_  (4 nov. 1979 - 20 janvier 1981) :

le 22 octobre 1979 le Shah en fuite, est hospitalisé à New-York. En représailles, le 4 novembre 1979 (alors que Khatareh cherche à rejoindre la Turquie et se trouve dans le nord de l'Iran) des étudiants bloquent, puis attaquent l'ambassade des États-Unis à Téhéran, réclamant l'extradition du Shah. Cinquante-six personnes sont prises en otage. La crise s'achèvera en janvier 1981. Le 19 janvier 1981 sera signé la déclaration d'Alger. Elle contenait cinq points : la libération des cinquante-deux otages restant ; le déblocage par les États-Unis des avoirs Iraniens gelés ; l'abandon de toutes les plaintes résultant de la capture des otages et du gel des avoirs américains par l'Iran ; le remboursement des emprunts iraniens à des prêteurs américains.

La crise fut autant politique qu'idéologique. Le _Mal_ affrontait  _le Grand Satan_  occidental. L'Iran ferait plier l'arrogante Amérique. Les États-Unis ne céderaient jamais au chantage.

En Iran, la crise permit d'éliminer les modérés du pouvoir. le 21 juillet 1980 le président modéré Beni Sadr est destitué et le clergé radical peut maintenant régner sans partage sur le pays.

Aux États-Unis, La crise fut très mal vécue, le peuple se sentit agressé et humilié tandis que Jimmy Carter tenta par tous les moyens de taire le soutien inconditionnel dont la Maison Blanche avait pu faire preuve à l'égard du Shah, lors même des épisodes de sanglantes répressions.

Les otages furent libérés après quatre cents quarante-quatre jours de détention, le 20 janvier 1981, une demi-heure après que Ronald Reagan eut été reconnu Président des États-Unis.

Le Shah était mort le 27 juillet 1980 en Égypte.

sources : [ _Les clefs du Moyen Orient : la crise des otages américains en Iran_. Clément Guillemot, 13 août 2012](http://www.lesclesdumoyenorient.com/Crise-des-otages-americains-en.html).

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE TRADUCTION :**

* * *

 

 

Tehki arabe ? (arabe libano-syrien...) : Tu parles arabe ?

Naam : oui.

 

**Les prénoms :**

Nergues : Jonquille ou Narcisse.

Sheller : Lys (mais peut-être n'est-ce qu'en Kurde-iranien)

Khatareh : Souvenir, mémoire (je lui avais choisi ce prénom à cause de son père professeur de littérature classique.)

Hassan : le prénom n'est pas perse, il est arabe. C'est le nom du fils de Ali, du petit-fils du prophète Mohamad de part sa mère Fatimah.

Hassan tout comme son frère Houssain est très vénéré dans le monde chiite. Il est mort vraisemblablement empoisonné en 670. Son frère fut tué lors de la bataille de Kerbala en 680, qui l'opposa aux troupes omeyades du Calife Yazid 1er auquel Houssein ne voulait prêter allégeance parce qu'il se considérait comme seul et unique successeur du Prophète. Le schisme entre sunnites et chiites fut alors définitivement consommé.


	43. Trompeuses apparences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je remercie **Tatchou**  pour sa constance, son courage et ses relectures. Tous mes lecteurs (peut-être) et lectrices (absolument !)._
> 
> _**Avertissement :**  s'il y a bien une seule chose que je savais en commençant ce récit, c'était la façon dont il s'achèverait._
> 
> _**Nota Bene :**  je publierai la semaine prochaine, _une annexe _qui contiendra un index des personnages, une chronologie complète (précisant les chapitres qui s'y rapportent) de **La fille de Kaveh** , ainsi que des remerciements particuliers ou pas._

* * *

 

 

 

 

Sur l'immense écran qui dominait la salle de réunion, le triangle rouge ajouré et renversé s'affichait sur un fond blanc immaculé. Il s'apparentait à un fond d'écran mort et immuable. Le vieil homme, seul, face à l'image inquiétante pour tout autre que lui, grimaça un sourire confiant et plein de morgue.

« Nous avons perdu cette manche mon cher, nous gagnerons la suivante. »

John Greer et son incommensurable et si pathétique arrogance...

.

 

Les médias ne se lassaient pas de parler encore et encore de l'arrestation du  _Chirurgien de la Mor_ t. Le scénario, digne d'un soap-opéra latino-américain, multipliait les coups de théâtre.

L'histoire d'Anna Borissnova déclencha des torrents d'émotions et de dégoulinant commentaires tous plus larmoyants et dramatiques les uns que les autres. Qu'elle fût devenue le garde du corps de Maria Alvarez déclencha l'hystérie. Ses années de service au sein des services secrets Russes l'identifièrent aux yeux du grand public à une héroïne romanesque et romantique. On s'interrogea sur son bras en écharpe, on apprit qu'elle avait été blessée en sauvant la jeune Mexicaine, au milieu d'une forêt profonde. Qu'elle s'était opposée à des dizaines de mercenaires sauvages et sans pitié. Des centaines de milliers de messages de soutien et d'admiration inondèrent la toile. De faux profils à son nom furent créés sur les réseaux sociaux. Anna devint la coqueluche des féministes et des amateurs de  _girls and guns_. Sa taille haute, ses cheveux aile-de-corbeau et ses yeux bleus électriques ne concoururent pas non plus à la rendre moins attrayante.

Maria Alvarez avait l'aura d'une juge, d'une personnalité publique. Anna, en retrait, attira les sympathies les plus folles. La jeune Russe opposa aux cris et à cet engouement hystérique un parfait stoïcisme, une parfaite indifférence. Sa popularité n'en fut que plus grande.

Les informations fuitaient, sans que le FBI n'y trouvât de solutions. La jungle, Chihuahua, Charleston, les états de service du  _Chirurgien de la mort_  auprès du MI6, son identité, sa nationalité… Les services secrets britanniques furent conspués comme l'avait été l'USMC quand Shaw avait été convaincue des crimes du  _Chirurgien de la_ _M_ _ort_. L'ambassade de Grande- Bretagne fut caillassée.

Des événements stupides et ridicules. Risibles.

Mais les auditions de Maria Alvarez, de ses gardes du corps, des agents du FBI qui s'étaient trouvés à Charleston et des deux policiers d'Anchorage, eurent d'autres conséquences. Des descentes pilotées par les agences gouvernementales aux États-Unis, une vaste opération dans les villes de Chihuahua et de Juarez, menée main dans la main par l'armée mexicaine et la DEA américaine. Des centaines d'arrestations.

Du bruit, beaucoup de bruit. Et le procès qui ne s'était même pas encore tenu.

Lambert n'avait pas parlé. Cela n'était pas dans son intérêt et il le savait très bien. Sa vie était devenue un enfer. Mais rien ne pouvait se comparer à celui dans lequel il se retrouverait plongé s'il osait parler, trahir son employeur maudit.

Samaritain se retira du jeu. Il était tout puissant, mais ne possédait pas le pouvoir absolu. Il le partageait malgré lui avec La Machine. Elle et ses alliés avaient manipulé les médias, les autorités, et un étroit filet de protection s'étendait non seulement autour d'eux, mais aussi autour de tous leurs proches. L'interface de la Machine avait disparu et Sameen Shaw l'avait rejointe dans l'ombre, protégées par leur anonymat, leur intelligence et La Machine. Elles lui avaient échappé.

Parmi toutes les simulations qu'il avait lancées, tous les calculs qu'il avait effectués, il n'avait trouvé aucune parade, aucune contre-attaque pertinente.

Il passa en revue les données concernant Maria Alvarez. Les Russes s'étaient sans surprises retournés contre lui, mais Maria Alvarez avait été censée n'être qu'une victime, une offrande, comme l'avaient été toutes les autres proies du Chirurgien. Il avait analysé le comportement de la jeune Mexicaine, ses mensonges. La jeune femme avait servi d'appât à Chihuahua, de son propre gré, et c'était elle qui menait les auditions à Washington, qui manipulait les données et les stupides agents du FBI qui l'interrogeaient. Elle avait rejoint les rangs de ses ennemies, elle avait pactisé avec elles. La victime s'était transformée en soldat, la juge qu'elle était, se parjurait en accusant Jeremy Lambert de crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis. Maria Alvarez savait pertinemment qui était le  _Chirurgien de la Mort_.

Comme dans les simulations, elle avait succombé au magnétisme de Sameen Shaw.

Calcul…

57,87 % de probabilités pour que les deux jeunes femmes aient eu des relations sexuelles.

99,65 % de probabilités pour qu'elles entretiennent une très profonde relation sentimentale.

Alice Ballart ne s'était pas montrée à la hauteur de ses attentes. Maria Alvarez n'aurait jamais dû survivre, repartir libre des tréfonds de la jungle.

Il lança de nouvelles simulations.

James Greer avait raison, il avait perdu cette manche, mais il pouvait toujours montrer à Sameen Shaw qu'elle n'avait pas à se croire intouchable, en sécurité, qu'il la surveillait et qu'il ne l'oubliait pas. Qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais. Il pouvait aussi rabattre un peu la superbe de Maria Alvarez, son arrogance. Bousculer sa crédibilité. Insinuer le doute dans les esprits, faire planer une aura de scandale sur l'histoire jusque-là si touchante de l'ex-juge intègre, de l'ex-députée respectée et de la bientôt ex-très-éminente-membre de la Commission Interaméricaine des Droits de L'Homme.

Une action dérisoire, une petite vengeance mesquine, mais ô combien gratifiante.

 

* * *

 

Le cœur de Maria se glaça. Elle regardait avec dégoût et effroi les pages qui s'affichaient sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Les vidéos, les titres, les présentations. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lire les commentaires publiés. Salaces, injurieux, vulgaires. Elle avait pressenti qu'elle ne pourrait être indifférente, que pour une fois, elle regretterait ses écarts. Mais quels écarts ? Elle n'avait rien consommé, ces vidéos n'étaient que la mise en images de ses fantasmes passés, de désirs auxquels elle avait renoncé parce qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments plus importants, plus précieux, peut-être plus déstabilisants, mais auxquels elle tenait et qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas abîmer.

On s'était chargé de les abîmer pour elle.

Anna Borissnova, présente dans le salon, remarqua aussitôt le changement de posture de la jeune juge, son expression. Elle s'approcha, entendit les gémissements. L'écran soudain visible lui dévoila la scène. Elle vit les poings de Maria se fermer, des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, puis la colère monter. La jeune Russe battit en retraite. Elle ne connaissait pas assez Maria Alvarez pour lui venir en aide. Elle sortit de l'appartement, salua Borkoof de la tête, lui demanda s'il avait vu Brown sortir. Il secoua la tête. Anna frappa à la porte de l'appartement adjacent à celui de Maria Alvarez. Brown lui ouvrit presque immédiatement.

« Anna ?

\- Il faut que vous veniez.

\- Maria ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle est sur Internet ?

\- Oui, je suis désolée, je... Elle... Vous la connaissez mieux que moi, elle a besoin de plus qu'un garde du corps. »

Brown rassura le jeune Russe et se rendit chez Maria. Borkoof sortit dès qu'elle entra. La jeune Mexicaine ne se tenait plus devant son ordinateur, mais debout devant une fenêtre. Brown vit avec un certain malaise, son visage crispé, son poing gauche serré autour de son pouce, sa main droite passée sous sa chemise. Maria caressait inconsciemment la cicatrice qui prenait naissance autour de son nombril, qui s'y enroulait et descendait plus bas sur le ventre. Ses doigts suivaient la double-courbe, revenaient, repartaient, comme si la jeune femme voulait s'assurer qu'elle existait. Qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, que la scarification et celle qu'elle était censée symbolisée faisaient partie intégrante de son corps, de sa vie et que rien ne pourrait jamais l'effacer. Le geste lui procurait peine et réconfort.

Brown hésita, que lui dire, que faire ? Athéna l'avait prévenue. L'IA n'avait pas voulu intervenir auprès de Maria Alvarez car la jeune juge trouvait curieux de discuter avec elle, avec une personne non physique. Brown s'apprêtait à venir voir la jeune femme quand Anna avait frappé à sa porte, mais maintenant ? Elle aimait bien Maria et Shaw lui avait ordonné de veiller sur elle, mais Brown l'aurait fait même si le Capitaine ne le lui avait pas expressément demandé.

Brown s'avança doucement. Elle s'arrêta à un pas de la jeune juge.

« Madame ? »

Alvarez laissa tomber sa main droite le long de son corps.

« Vous avez déjà regretté d'avoir pensé, Élisa ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sourde. De vous réveiller d'un cauchemar, de ne plus savoir si vous êtes réellement réveillée ou pas ? De sentir l'angoisse vous étouffer parce que vous ne distinguez plus la réalité ?

\- Oui.

\- Les simulations ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment avez-vous fait Élisa ? Comment faites-vous ?

\- Est-ce vraiment cela qui vous inquiète ?

\- Non. Je... »

Élisa Brown posa une main sur l'épaule de Maria, elle craignait de se montrer trop familière avec la jeune femme, d'outrepasser son rôle, mais elle comprenait son malaise. Maria Alvarez n'avait pas subi de simulations, pas commis d'horreurs dont elle gardait le vivant souvenir. Le capitaine Shaw et Élisa Brown, elles, avaient vu leur vie intime exposée, mais pas au grand public. Maria Alvarez ne se trouvait même pas à l'origine de ces vidéos. Brown savait que le Capitaine avait rencontré la jeune Mexicaine au cours de ses simulations, mais elle ne savait pas trop quelles avaient été les conditions de cette rencontre, la nature de leurs relations. Le Capitaine ne lui en avait pas parlé. Root avait évoqué le sujet pour que Brown sût à quoi s'en tenir, Maria ne lui avait rien dit et Athéna lui avait seulement déclaré que les vidéos ne visaient pas seulement à déstabiliser le témoin principal de l'enquête sur le  _Chirurgien de la mort_ , mais à faire mal. Mal à Shaw, mal à Alvarez. Par pure perversité.

« Je ne croyais pas que… murmura sourdement Alvarez. Vous avez regardé ?

\- Non, et je ne le ferai pas. »

Maria se recula. Quand son dos rentra en contact avec le corps de Brown, elle se retourna. Brown la dominait de près de quinze centimètres, Maria l'enlaça et plongea son visage dans son cou. Brown resta sans bouger, pas très sûre de ce que la jeune femme désirait. Quand elle sentit la jeune juge resserrer son étreinte et l'embrasser sensuellement dans le cou, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la repoussa doucement.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, surtout maintenant. Et euh... »

Maria s'écarta et se retourna face à la fenêtre.

« Je suis désolée Lieutenant, je suis vraiment... »

Ses épaules se contractèrent et remontèrent sensiblement. Elle se trouvait pitoyable. Brown, Vinge, comme les trois autres Russes étaient des gens attentionnés et très professionnels. Ils étaient gentils, dévoués, discrets et attentifs. La jeune juge avait l'habitude des combats, des coups-bas, des insultes et de la violence, mais ses auditions s'étaient révélées plus dures encore qu'elle ne les avait prévues. Les confrontations avec Jeremy Lambert, les souvenirs qui revenaient sans cesse, la terreur qui remontait. Elle se sentait souvent à deux doigts de perdre pied, assaillie par l'angoisse. Alors, survenait la main d'Élisa, le regard amical et protecteur d'Alexeï, celui compréhensif d'Anna que Maria trouvait pourtant intimidante. Le Lieutenant Fusco avait su lui aussi être présent quand il s'était trouvé près d'elle. John Vinge veillait aussi, discrètement. Maria le connaissait peu, mais elle sentait son soutien et il avait su s'intégrer sans heurts dans cette équipe dont les liens s'étaient forgés au cours des combats et des épreuves.

Le procès, quand il aurait lieu, menaçait d'être une épreuve redoutable. Les Russes, Brown et son collègue, les deux policiers ne l'avaient jamais laissée seule, elle les avait toujours trouvés à ses côtés quand elle avait besoin d'eux. Et Vinge, John Vinge était un homme charmant, un peu taciturne, peut-être, mais elle comprenait que Sameen et Root pussent lui faire confiance. Il inspirait la confiance.

Mais là…

Sameen avait raison en ce qui la concernait et elle lui avait permis d'utiliser Brown. Maria réalisa soudain que Shaw devait beaucoup l'aimer ou beaucoup s'inquiéter à propos de sa santé mentale, pour lui avoir suggéré de coucher avec le jeune Lieutenant, pour avoir accepté que Maria utilise sa petite protégée. Shaw aimait Brown. Même si Sameen appréciait le jeune Lieutenant et reconnaissait ses qualités aussi bien humaines que militaires, Maria avait décelé une attention particulière qui allait bien au-delà de ces considérations. Sameen, que ce soit conscient ou pas, considérait qu'elle était sa supérieure hiérarchique et son aînée, ce qui était vrai, mais plus que cela, qu'elle avait un rôle à jouer auprès du jeune Lieutenant, un rang à tenir, un devoir à accomplir envers elle.

Maria se sentit minable.

Brown fronça les sourcils. Si Maria ne lui avait pas implicitement confié qu'elle avait souffert d'une dépendance à l'alcool et qu'elle ne désirait pas replonger, elle l'aurait invitée à sortir. Brown n'était pas sûre de résister aux attraits d'une bonne cuite, mais Anna, Alexeï, Iouri et surtout John seraient là pour veiller, quoiqu'il arrivât, sur la jeune juge. Et au besoin, ramener Brown dans sa chambre et aller jusqu'à la border dans son lit. Elle donnerait une bien piètre image d'elle-même, une encore moins bonne de l'armée, mais Vinge et les Russes n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur ils sauraient comprendre, pardonner et oublier.

Coucher avec Alvarez ? Dans d'autres circonstances, Élisa se serait peut-être laissée séduire par la jeune femme, mais pas ici, pas maintenant, pas pour les raisons qui avaient amené Maria à lui faire des avances ce soir. Élisa n'était pas prête à s'engager dans une aventure d'un soir qui, elle le savait, risquait de la mener plus loin. Elle ne saurait pas gérer la détresse de Maria. Elle avait surtout peur de se blesser, de rompre l'équilibre qu'elle avait mis du temps à atteindre et qu'elle sentait parfois précaire. Elle ne supporterait pas une simple aventure d'un soir avec la jeune femme qu'elle estimait, pas plus qu'une liaison de circonstance. Brown avait besoin de stabilité et elle aimait trop Maria Alvarez pour un jour lui en vouloir de l'avoir fait souffrir.

Elle devait trouver un autre moyen pour apporter du réconfort à la jeune femme, ou trouver quelqu'un qui lui en apporterait. L'objet de son malaise était trop particulier pour que Brown lui suggère d'appeler sa fille. La jeune femme l'appelait presque tous les jours et ces entretiens lui libéraient l'esprit. Maria paraissait toujours plus détendue, plus heureuse, mais aussi plus déterminée quand elle venait de parler à sa fille.

Quoi alors… ? Ou qui ? La jeune juge appuya son front sur la vitre, Brown devait vite trouver une solution. Shaw ?

« Maria, lui dit-elle doucement. Ces vidéos vous concernent toutes les deux, si elles vous ont blessée, elles l'auront certainement blessée aussi, non ?

\- Plutôt mise en colère.

\- La colère ne réussit pas au Capitaine Shaw. Contactez-la. Je ne crois pas qu'elle osera vous appeler, même si elle s'inquiète pour vous... même si elle aimerait le faire. »

 

* * *

 

Athéna prévint les deux jeunes femmes en même temps. Shaw se trouvait encore assise près du feu de camp qui se mourait. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Tout son corps, toute son âme lui crièrent que Root lui manquait cruellement, qu'elle avait besoin d'elle. Elle se mit à saliver abondamment, résista au désir de se glisser en position de seiza. Son esprit commença à réciter le nom de Root comme un mantra protecteur.

« Sameen ? l'appela Root inquiète de ne pas l'avoir entendue réagir.

\- Je monte, coassa Shaw.

\- Tu veux que je vienne ?

\- Oui... Non... Je ne sais pas. »

Shaw se plongea la tête entre les genoux. Elle passa sa main derrière son dos à la recherche d'un couteau. Merde, elle n'avait pas remplacé celui qu'elle avait donné à Alvarez...

Maria...

Shaw se prélassait dans l'herbe, au beau milieu d'un endroit idyllique tandis que Maria affrontait ses peurs, les interrogatoires, mettait sa vie en danger, se baladait au milieu de ses gardes du corps qui ne la quittaient pas d'une semelle, loin de sa fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ici, incapable de prendre soin des autres, passant d'un état à l'autre, sombre, violente, perdue, accrochée à Root comme une sangsue à sa proie ? Sans la présence de Root à ses côtés, elle n'aurait jamais su pour sa mère, elle ne serait jamais restée à l'écouter.

Sa mère...

Que pouvait-elle faire de sa confession ? Qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Cela changeait-il vraiment quelque chose ? Shaw n'en savait rien. Elle avait juste envie que Root la prît dans ses bras, de se sentir protégée, aimée... Non, non, non ! Shaw releva la tête et hurla comme elle hurlait la nuit quand un cauchemar la terrifiait.

.

 

Lee et Genrika tournèrent la tête vers la baie vitrée. Khatareh ne l'avait pas refermée en rentrant. L'universitaire tirée de son sommeil par le cri déchirant, se redressa et chercha confusément d'où provenait le hurlement. Root se trouvait juchée sur un tabouret devant le comptoir. Elle se leva et s'avança vers la terrasse couverte. Elle vit Shaw hurler le visage levé vers le ciel.

Genrika et le professeur vinrent la rejoindre.

« Tu crois qu'elle a fait un cauchemar ? demanda Genrika.

\- Oui, mentit Root.

\- Tu ne vas pas la voir ? »

Devant le feu, le hurlement s'éteignit soudain et Shaw plongea sa tête entre ses genoux.

« Non, je crois qu'elle est réveillée maintenant, ça va aller.

\- Oui, mais… protesta Genrika qui ne comprenait pas l'immobilisme dont Root faisait preuve.

\- Je sais, la coupa Root doucement. Mais parfois, c'est mieux de la laisser récupérer tranquillement toute seule. Elle montera si elle a besoin de réconfort. »

Khatareh regretta à ce moment-là d'être si étrangère à sa fille. Le cri l'avait glacée. Il n'avait rien d'un cri humain, pourtant l'universitaire en avait déjà entendu pousser de tels des années auparavant, peut-être en avait-elle, elle-même, hurlé de semblables. Sameen ne criait pas d'effroi parce qu'un cauchemar l'avait terrorisée. Elle criait sa détresse et une douleur insupportable.

« Vous n'auriez rien pu faire de toute façon, lui déclara soudain Root qui avait senti la culpabilité étreindre le professeur. »

La jeune femme s'éloigna.

« Gen, je descends au sous-sol.

\- D'accord, répondit Genrika qui avait compris le message. »

Root se tenait à la disposition de Shaw, mais aussi des enfants.

.

 

Root s'attela immédiatement à aider Athéna à traquer, bloquer, puis effacer les vidéos mises en ligne. Elle travaillait avec détermination et plus le temps passait, plus elle pâlissait. Elle ne put échapper aux images, à certains commentaires et Athéna dut intervenir quand elle s'aperçut que Root, tout en s'occupant des vidéos, commençait à poursuivre les auteurs des commentaires qui lui déplaisait, à envoyer des virus sur les sites qui les publiaient, à pirater les comptes bancaires, les comptes personnels, à modifier les données des journalistes qui se permettaient des analyses injurieuses ou s'attaquaient à la réputation de Maria Alvarez. L'IA avait tout d'abord feint d'ignorer ses attaques, mais Root, habitée par une rage froide et destructrice, renoua peu à peu avec la personne qu'elle avait été avant qu'Athéna ne la choisît comme interface.

« Root, arrête.

\- Quoi ? demanda Root distraitement.

\- Tu vas trop loin, je ne peux pas te laisser faire. »

Root arrêta un bref instant le mouvement de ses doigts sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

« Root… murmura Athéna.

\- Ce sont des salauds, grinça Root entre ses dents en reprenant ses programmations.

\- Ce sont des humains, répliqua Athéna d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante. Ils réagissent aux stimuli.

\- Ce sont des salauds, répéta têtue la jeune femme.

\- Peut-être, concéda Athéna. Mais ce ne sont pas eux tes ennemis, leurs ennemis, nos ennemis, ses ennemis… son ennemi. »

Root retira ses mains du clavier et les posa sur ses cuisses, bien à plat, les yeux fixés sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Root...

\- Je vais la perdre… déclara Root sourdement.

\- Non, Root. Tu ne la perdras jamais et tu le sais très bien.

\- Elle ne dormait pas. Pourquoi a-t-elle crié ? Pour les vidéos ? Elle a vu pire, ou aussi pire. À quoi a-t-elle pensé ?

\- Il y a plusieurs possibilités. »

Root eut un rire amer.

« Elle sait... Elle ne le supporte plus.

\- Elle a besoin de temps.

\- Je sais... C'est juste que ...

\- Tu peux l'influencer.

\- Et la détruire ?

\- Dans une certaine mesure oui, confirma Athéna.

\- Je ne le ferai jamais, ce serait injuste et cruel. J'aime sa force, j'aime sentir qu'elle est prête à me rattraper si je tombe, à me secourir, à m'aider à me relever. J'aime son indépendance aussi. Son besoin de se retrouver seule avec elle-même, son côté tellement fière d'elle-même, son assurance un peu crâne. La liberté qu'elle se donne d'aller ou non vers les autres, de revenir quand elle l'a décidé... J'ai mal vécu sa détention Aty. Elle m'a tellement manquée.

\- Je sais Root.

\- Mmm... On s'y remet ?

\- Oui. »

.

 

Quand Shaw n'y tint plus, elle appela Athéna. L'IA répondit immédiatement. Shaw avait besoin d'une séance, mais elle se montra rétive et agressive.

« Sameen... lui reprocha prudemment Athéna. Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de l'aide si tu ne veux pas coopérer avec moi ? Tu sais te débrouiller toute seule si tu as seulement besoin de te calmer.

\- Fais pas chier, siffla Shaw hargneusement.

\- Je te laisse ?

\- Non !

\- Tu t'opposes constamment à moi, ça ne sert à rien.

\- Barre-toi alors ! cracha Shaw méchamment. »

Athéna ne répliqua rien. Shaw n'était pas en mesure de discuter ou d'écouter.

La jeune femme se déshabilla et se jeta dans l'eau glacée. Il était encore tôt et trois quarts d'heures plus tard, malgré l'énergie dépensée, elle ressortit du lac, transie de froid. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux. La brosse disparaissait peu à peu. Au moins les cheveux courts prenaient peu de temps pour sécher. Elle pensa un moment à aller débiter du bois, mais elle claquait des dents, elle avait faim et... Elle secoua la tête pour chasser Root de ses pensées.

.

 

Parfois, les événements convergent sans qu'on puisse avoir de prise sur eux, même Athéna pouvait se laisser surprendre.

Shaw passa le sas d'entrée, jeta un coup d'œil sur le comptoir, sur les plans de travail de la cuisine, mais ce fut la table de la salle à manger qui attira son attention. Genrika et Lee se faisaient face, chacun devant un ordinateur. Athéna en avait commandé un personnel pour Lee à la fin du mois de juillet. Elle avait ensuite demandé à Genrika de le configurer en suivant ses instructions et Root l'avait reconfiguré à sa demande deux jours après que Shaw fût rentrée au lac de la Prune. Les deux adolescents n'avaient pas desservi le petit déjeuner et sirotaient leur chocolat en tapant sur leurs ordinateurs. Genrika tentait de trouver une solution pour gagner en trois coups une partie d'échecs et Lee surfait sur Internet. Il y avait des fruits, un reste d'œufs au plat avec du bacon, du pain, du beurre, de la confiture et du sirop d'érable. Shaw s'assit et posa la tasse vide qu'elle avait rapportée, sur la table.

« Shaw, tu es trempée, observa Genrika. Tu as froid en plus. Tu veux que te refasse du café ?

\- Mmm

\- Je t'en fais, ne bouge pas.

\- Merci.

\- Tu peux tout manger, on a fini. Tu ne veux plus rien Lee ?

\- Non ça va, et puis sans rire... avec tout ce que j'ai bouffé hier.

\- S'rait content ton père, observa Shaw.

\- Mangé hier, corrigea prestement le garçon. »

Il était assis à côté de Shaw et la regardait en souriant. Il ne vit pas l'écran de son ordinateur soudain s'animer, mais il entendit les gémissements de plaisirs, les mots balbutiés. Il vit l'expression de Shaw glisser, la haine lui déformer le visage, la transformer en une espèce de monstre mythologique terrifiant, Méduse ? Une méduse aux cheveux courts. Il reconnut confusément la voix de Shaw sortant des haut-parleurs de son ordinateur, Athéna s'empressa de rentrer dans le système, mais Shaw avait vu, entendu, Lee venait de tourner la tête. Athéna n'eut pas le temps d'agir, Lee eut lui aussi, le temps d'apercevoir les deux corps nus engagés dans une étreinte passionnée, l'intense plaisir qui s'affichait sur le visage des deux jeunes femmes qui s'ébattaient impudiquement à l'écran. Shaw empoigna l'écran de l'ordinateur et dans un seul mouvement violent, se leva, souleva l'appareil et le fracassa une première fois sur la table. Et puis, encore et encore. Des éclats de plastique volèrent en tous sens. Lee se protégea le visage avec les bras.

« Shaw ! cria Genrika. »

Mais Shaw souleva une nouvelle fois l'ordinateur et quand elle n'eut plus de prise sur l'appareil brisé, elle abattit son poing droit dessus, régulièrement, aussi régulièrement et avec autant de force qu'elle le faisait quand elle débitait du bois. Son poing avait beau être dur, il n'avait pas la résistance de l'acier dont on forge les lames d'une hache ou les têtes d'un marteau. Le sang se mit à jaillir des entailles provoquées par le plastique brisé, les composants métalliques que les coups rageurs avaient mis à nu.

Genrika n'osait pas avancer, Lee avait réussi à s'extirper de sa chaise et s'était réfugié auprès de la jeune fille dans la cuisine. Khatareh décontenancée par cette crise de fureur, décida soudain de soustraire les enfants à cette scène de rage. Elle marcha prudemment vers eux, mais Shaw ne voyait que l'ordinateur. Elle se rêvait en train d'écraser physiquement Samaritain.

L'universitaire engagea les enfants à sortir.

« Mais elle est blessée, protesta Genrika à voix basse.

\- On la soignera après, chuchota l'universitaire. Gen, il vaut mieux la laisser. Elle est furieuse et je ne veux pas qu'elle se retourne contre vous.

\- Il faut prévenir Root.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle va arriver vu le bruit.

\- Le sous-sol est insonorisé. »

Mais Athéna avait prévenu Root.

Alma la précéda.

Athéna n'avait pu prévenir ni Shaw, ni Root de l'arrivée de la petite fille dans le salon. Shaw s'était lancée dans son œuvre de destruction et l'IA parlait encore à Root quand à Washington, Élisa Brown avait contacté Alma pour lui demander d'aller chercher Shaw. Parce que Root avait désactivé sa messagerie pour travailler, parce que Shaw n'avait pas d'ordinateur et qu'elle restait sourde aux voix émises dans son oreillette. Parce que... parce que cela devait ce jour-là, se passer ainsi.

« Sam… murmura l'enfant en découvrant Shaw, le sang qui giclait à chaque coup donné »

Shaw ne l'entendit pas. Elle ne prit conscience de sa présence que quand l'enfant, bouleversée par le sang et la rage que mettait Shaw à détruire elle ne savait quoi, se jeta sur elle et s'accrocha à sa jambe en pleurant et en hurlant son prénom.

Shaw s'arrêta aussitôt de frapper et posa ses yeux sur la petite fille. Elle s'accroupit.

« Alma...

\- Sam, tu saignes... pleurnicha l'enfant. Tu tapes sur quoi ? Sur un monstre ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu l'as tué ?

\- Euh... je l'ai écrasé en tout cas.

\- Maman veut te parler.

\- Tu l'as eue !

\- Non, c'est une autre dame qui m'a contactée. Elle m'a dit que maman voulait te parler, que c'était urgent et qu'elle m'appellerait plus tard, mais qu'elle voulait te parler à toi.

\- Sur ton ordinateur ?

\- Oui, il est dans ma chambre.

\- Merci Alma.

\- Mais euh, ta main ? »

Shaw regarda sa main. Le tranchant portait de profondes entailles.

« Je m'en occuperai plus tard. Je vais aller parler à ta mère d'abord.

\- Tu vas mettre du sang partout, déclara Root. »

Elle apparut soudain près d'elles et tendit un torchon à Shaw.

« Enroule-toi la main là-dedans Sam. Et viens me voir ensuite, quand tu auras fini avec Maria. »

Shaw hocha la tête et enveloppa soigneusement la main dans le torchon, pas trop serré. Elle passa affectueusement la main dans les cheveux d'Alma. Root, esquissa un sourire. Elle adorait quand Shaw s'adonnait à ce genre de geste avec l'enfant.

« Viens avec moi Alma, lui dit gentiment Root. Tu as petit-déjeuné ?

\- Non. »

Root regarda la table maculée de sang et de débris en tout genre. Elle loua le ciel que l'ordinateur n'eût pas été branché quand Shaw s'était lancée dans son œuvre de destruction. Elle se serait électrocutée. Elle guida Alma vers la cuisine, elle nettoierait ensuite la salle à manger.

.

 

Shaw se retrouva face à Brown.

« Lieutenant ?

\- Je vous la passe mon Capitaine.

\- Brown ? la rappela Shaw.

\- Mon Capitaine ?

\- Vos rapports...

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? souffla Brown mal à l'aise. »

Shaw lui avait demandé de rédiger des rapports de missions. Brown n'avait pas eu besoin de précisions, elle savait ce que Shaw attendait, elle avait déjà rédigé des rapports pour l'armée, pour la CIA. Mais elle avait pris des libertés. Ses rapports n'avaient rien de vraiment très formel, du moins Brown y avait rajouté beaucoup de notes personnelles. Sur Maria Alvarez, mais aussi sur elle-même. Parfois des passages entiers de ses rapports ressemblaient plus à un journal de bord intime qu'à de secs rapports de missions.

« Non, au contraire. Vous êtes... mais... C'est parfait Lieutenant, conclut abruptement Shaw. Continuez.

\- Merci mon Capitaine, déclara Brown rassérénée.

\- Passez-moi Alvarez et dégagez.

\- Bien, mon Capitaine. »

Brown appela Maria et disparut de l'écran, Maria la remplaça. Shaw la trouva pâle. Elles s'observèrent sans un mot.

« Sameen… murmura Alvarez

\- …

\- Vous avez vu ?

\- Oui, grinça Shaw entre ses dents.

\- J'aurais voulu que vous soyez près de moi.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour vous tenir la main, Alvarez.

\- Vous ne voudriez pas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? J'ai à chaque fois l'impression d'être un de vos subalternes ou de partager une cellule avec vous.

\- C'en n'est pas loin.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en prison, rétorqua vivement Alvarez. Et ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de relation que je souhaite avoir avec vous.

\- Une relation Maria ?

\- Si, mais pas celle des vidéos, continua Alvarez en espagnol en grimaçant un sourire.

\- Vous vous essayez à l'humour ? répliqua Shaw passant elle aussi à l'espagnol.

\- Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on peut faire d'autre à part pleurer ou tout détruire. »

Maria remarqua un rictus se former sur les traits de Shaw.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez pleuré !

\- Pas vous ?

\- J'ai tenté ma chance auprès d'Élisa...

\- Vous êtes tarée.

\- Elle a dû penser la même chose... C'est elle qui m'a encouragée à vous appeler.

\- J'ai détruit un ordinateur à coups de poing, avoua Shaw.

\- Montre. »

Shaw se fendit d'un petit sourire et dénoua le torchon autour de son poing. Le sang coulait toujours.

« Et c'est moi qui suis tarée ? plaisanta Alvarez.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui à la moindre contrariété, saute sur la première personne que je vois.

\- Parce que ça ne t'est jamais arrivé peut-être ? »

Shaw réfléchit.

« Si, mais pas avec quelqu'un que je respecte...

\- Élisa a beaucoup de charme... insinua Maria. »

Shaw se rembrunit.

« Je plaisante Sameen. Je n'ai pas supporté. Elle est venue, j'étais mal et euh... C'était stupide. De toute façon, tu peux lui faire confiance. Tu m'as entourée de soldats et il n'y a pas un seul soudard dans le lot. Que des hommes et des femmes pétris de principes et droits comme des « i ».

\- Ils sont cools.

\- Évidemment, tu es comme eux... »

Alvarez baissa un moment la tête avant de relever les yeux sur Shaw.

« Je me sens parfois minable à côté d'eux, avoua-t-elle sombrement. Tes amis flics sont moins rigides, mais je les vois moins. Ils vont être nommés comme témoins et je ne sais pas trop si je pourrais souvent les revoir.

\- Vous les reverrez, les Russes et Brown seront aussi cités comme témoins à charge. Et Maria... Vous... tu n'as rien d'une minable. »

La jeune juge haussa les épaules d'un air dubitatif, mais ses yeux brillèrent en entendant Shaw la tutoyer.

« En plus, continua Shaw. Tu sais tenir un flingue et pas seulement le tenir… Tu tires très bien. Quant à être pétri de principes et à être droit comme un « i ». T'es pire qu'eux. T'es une idéaliste. On aurait pu te prendre comme modèle pour orner les entrées des tribunaux. Avec peut-être, une robe plus courte et un air nettement plus condescendant affiché sur la gueule, mais l'épée et la balance te conviennent à merveille.

\- Et le bandeau ?

\- Le bandeau aussi... ton côté pervers. »

Maria s'esclaffa.

« J'aime beaucoup ton humour Sameen.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'humour.

\- Ce que tu peux être possessive.

\- Je ne suis pas possessive, se défendit Shaw.

\- Non, tu es bien mieux que ça. »

Cette conversation semblait bizarre à Shaw, reposante aussi.

« Maria, tu penses encore rester longtemps à Washington ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Les auditions sont bientôt terminées, je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Je n'habite pas très loin d'ailleurs.

\- Ne rentres pas tout de suite chez toi.

\- Tu veux que je vienne vous rejoindre ?

\- Non, c'est trop dangereux. Athéna te trouvera une autre destination, un endroit où tu seras tranquille avant que le procès ne commence.

\- Alma me manque.

\- Lionel ou John viendront la chercher et te la ramèneront, mais avant... pars te vider l'esprit.

\- Comment ?

\- Mmm... Brown est là ?

\- Elle est dans le couloir.

\- Tu es seule ! s'insurgea Shaw.

\- Non, Anna est avec moi.

\- Okay. Écoute Maria, après ça, pars dix jours, quinze jours loin de tout. Déconnecte-toi, va te défoncer.

\- Tu veux que je me drogue !

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! souffla Shaw en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire Alvarez. Physiquement. Tu ne fais pas de l'escalade ?

\- Si.

\- Va escalader une montagne.

\- Toute seule ?

\- Mais t'es débile. Non, pas toute seule.

\- Je ne sais même pas si Anna sait faire de l'escalade.

\- Pars avec Brown.

\- Élisa ?

\- Oui, je ne te parle pas de Charlie là, maugréa Shaw. Elle doit se débrouiller, elle a participé à des stages d'escalade à l'USMC.

\- Elle a tous talents, déclara Maria en haussant les sourcils.

\- Maria... je ne t'ai pas dit d'aller te marier, mais de te changer les idées. Tu pars avec tout le monde, tu connais mieux que moi les endroits qui te satisferont. Si tu pars grimper avec Brown, les autres sécuriseront les accès. Sinon, pars faire du surf avec elle en Floride ou ailleurs, c'est une pro. Ou dans les bois en Sibérie. Anna est une spécialiste de la survie en forêt. Je suis sûre qu'elle possède une cabane planquée quelque part.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait de surf de ma vie et je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser face à Élisa. Marcher n'est pas assez physique. La Sibérie se trouve à l'autre bout du monde. L'escalade est une bonne idée. Sameen... Je t'ai dit que je faisais de l'escalade à Bethseda, mais comment tu sais que ça me fera du bien ?

\- Tu m'as dit que ça te détendait. J'ai compris que ça te servait d'exutoire.

\- Je t'ai dit ça à Chihuahua ? À la villa d'El Chapo ?

\- Ouais, il y avait des sales types qui voulaient te descendre, on était coincées dans une chambre, je voulais passer par le balcon, mais je n'étais pas très sûre que tu puisses t'en sortir. C'est là où tu m'en as parlé. J'ai apprécié ta technique.

\- Oh, merci...

\- Mmm... Je te détestais, mais ce jour-là, tu m'as impressionnée.

\- Tu me raconteras un jour ? J'aimerais avoir une version moins pornographique et plus sympathique de notre première rencontre.

\- Tu t'es pris une balle pour moi.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Maria sur un ton qui mêlait fierté et heureuse surprise.

\- T'as fait bien d'autres choses Maria. Des trucs que ni Root, ni moi n'oublierons jamais. Et ouais, je te raconterai.»

Elles se regardèrent un instant, puis leurs yeux se détachèrent l'une de l'autre et elles les laissèrent glisser où ils voulaient, se plongeant chacune dans ses propres pensées. Le silence s'installa paisiblement entre elles. Maria le brisa la première.

« Sameen, fit-elle doucement. Ça te dérangerait d'aller me chercher Alma ?

\- Non. Euh... Maria, balbutia Shaw d'un air coupable. Je l'ai un peu...

\- … traumatisée avec ton poing en sang ?

\- Euh... oui.

\- Alma t'apparente parfois à une sorte de divinité... tu seras classée dans les divinités sauvages et sanglantes, un genre d'Héphaïstos au féminin. Il te manque le pied bot, mais tu peux peut-être arranger cela...

\- Ah, ah, ricana Shaw. Très drôle.

\- Va la chercher, s'il te plaît.

\- Okay.

\- Sameen ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ça m'a fait du bien de te parler.

\- Ouais, ouais. Moi aussi, bougonna Shaw. »

Maria lui dédia un sourire affectueux et Shaw lui en grimaça un gentil en retour. Elles venaient peut-être d'enfin établir un équilibre définitif dans leur relation, de comprendre exactement où elles se situaient l'une par rapport à l'autre, même si Shaw suivait plus son instinct et ne saurait pas, comme le saurait Maria, poser des mots dessus pour l'expliquer.

.

 

Shaw retenait une grimace, Root lui retirait le plus délicatement possible les bouts de plastique ou de métal qui s'étaient fichés dans sa main. Le sang lui recouvrait l'avant-bras qu'elle tenait levé face à Root, le coude posé sur son bureau. Une pièce de métal tinta en tombant dans le haricot en inox. Root y déposa les précelles qu'elle venait d'utiliser. Elle dirigea le faisceau de sa lampe de bureau sur le tranchant de la main de Shaw.

« Pff... ça saigne beaucoup. Je ne vois pas grand-chose. »

Shaw leva son autre main et passa lentement ses doigts sur les blessures, appuyant régulièrement dessus.

« Il n'y a plus rien, déclara-t-elle.

\- Il faut que je te recouse ?

\- Mmm, approuva Shaw.

\- Tu ne veux pas des stéristrips ?

\- Je ne veux pas avoir la main bandée.

\- Même avec des points, c'est mieux.

\- Ouais, mais pas obligatoire.

\- Comme tu veux. »

Root prépara son matériel en silence, puis elle recousit Shaw et nettoya le sang qui lui souillait la main, l'avant-bras et le coude. Elle resta ensuite assise en face d'elle. Shaw sentait son regard peser sur elle et se doutait que Root avait des questions à lui poser. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler et elle sentit son malaise monter. Elle avait envie de se lover contre elle, de fermer les yeux et de ne plus penser à rien. Elle serra les mâchoires, dégoûtée par la faiblesse dont elle faisait preuve.

« Sam, pourquoi as-tu crié tout à l'heure ? »

Pour ça Root. Pour la même chose qui me rend malade, là maintenant, en face de toi, qui me donne envie de hurler. Shaw ne répondit rien, elle serra seulement encore un peu plus les mâchoires.

« Tu ne dormais pas Sam, continua Root doucement. On n'a pas toujours besoin de dormir pour se retrouver plongé en plein cauchemar. »

Que lui dire ? Comment lui expliquer ?

« Ça s'est bien passé avec Maria ?

\- Euh, oui, répondit Shaw surprise que Root changeât complètement de sujet. Elle a juste dérapé un peu...

\- Comme toi ?

\- Euh... Non, pas exactement.

\- Elle va bientôt être libérée, ce sera peut-être plus facile après. Il restera le procès. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il s'étirera en longueur. Il y a trop de preuves contre Lambert.

\- Ouais. Je lui ai dit de partir un peu avant qu'il ne commence.

\- Partir ?

\- Oui, d'aller se détendre. Tu te rappelles, elle pratique l'escalade. Il faut qu'elle se retrouve seule, qu'elle fasse le point, pour pouvoir repartir et se battre. On ne peut pas la laisser seule, mais les Russes sont discrets et Brown l'accompagnera en expédition. Elle s'y connaît en escalade et elle sait par quoi passe Maria, elle n'interférera pas dans son besoin de reconstruction. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Pas comme moi ou Aty… ? suggéra Root.

\- C'est différent.

\- Non Sameen, ça ne l'est pas.

\- Mais vous n'en êtes pas responsables.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

Shaw détourna le regard.

« Peut-être que le conseil que tu as donné à Maria est valable pour toi aussi.

\- Non.

\- Je t'ai demandé l'autre jour de ne pas partir pour de mauvaises raisons que tu regretterais ensuite. Ne reste pas non plus pour d'autres aussi mauvaises, sinon plus mauvaises encore. »

Shaw se tourna vivement vers Root.

« Root...

La jeune femme lui posa les doigts sur les lèvres.

« Ne dis rien Sameen, pense-y seulement. Réfléchis-y.

\- Mais...

\- Tu ne peux rien pour Maria, mais tu pourras toujours suivre son parcours et le déroulement du procès où que tu sois. Je m'occuperai de Gen. Quant à moi et Aty... Tu ne nous dois rien. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais tenu de compte en ce qui nous concerne. Je ne veux pas en tenir. C'est pas vraiment l'idée que je me fais de l'amour. Si on a vraiment besoin de toi, Aty saura te retrouver.

\- C'est déb...

\- Chuuuuuut, souffla doucement Root en lui fermant la bouche par un baiser léger. »

Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, elle se leva, ramassa le haricot et disparut dans la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte soigneusement fermée, elle s'accrocha au lavabo des deux mains.

Les dés étaient jetés, ils étaient tous pipés depuis le début et même bien avant cela. Le jour où Martine Rousseau avait tiré sur Shaw, le jour où Sameen avait embrassé Root brutalement avant de tomber, le jour où elle était partie se promener avec Root dans cette aire de jeu pour enfants où trônait un vieux tourniquet en fer et qu'elle avait oublié en sa compagnie où elle se trouvait vraiment, ce que son corps et son esprit subissaient. Le jour où Shaw avait préféré se tirer une balle dans la tête plutôt que de risquer un jour tirer sur Root.

Root savait parce qu'elle avait été Sameen. Avant de partager ses simulations, elle aurait pu se bercer d'illusions, peut-être éviter l'inéluctable. Mais plus maintenant. Cela eût été une trahison, une félonie inacceptable.

.

Shaw prit la Wrangler en début d'après-midi et ne revint que tard dans la soirée. Root, Khatareh et les enfants dînaient.

« Viens manger Sam, l'invita Root.

\- Non merci, j'ai déjà mangé et je voudrais lire le rapport que Brown nous a envoyé. Tu l'as lu ?

\- Non, pas encore.

\- Gen, je peux emprunter ton ordi ? lui demanda Shaw.

\- Tu n'as pas le tien ? répondit Genrika

\- Non.

\- Elle l'a donné à la mère d'Alma, expliqua Root. »

Les yeux d'Alma brillèrent. Genrika ressentit une pointe de jalousie lui chatouiller désagréablement l'estomac.

« Il était ultra sécurisé et je l'avais configuré avec beaucoup de soin, continua Root en fixant Genrika du regard.

\- Ah...

\- Sam ! l'interpella Root, alors que Shaw s'installait déjà sur un canapé.

\- Mmm ?

\- Je t'en ai préparé un autre. Il t'attend sur le bureau au sous-sol.

\- T'as mis des logiciels espions dedans ? grommela Shaw mi-figue, mi-raisin.

\- Sam ! la morigéna Root offensée. Comment peux-tu penser ça de moi ?

\- Pff... t'es la reine du piratage.

\- Je ne te mettrais jamais de traqueur ou de logiciel pirate sur tes affaires... du moins sans te le dire.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais fait ? demanda Shaw d'un air suspicieux.

\- Non.

\- Okay, je te dois des excuses alors.

\- Excuses acceptées, dit Root d'un ton léger.

\- Je prends toujours le tien Gen, annonça Shaw. J'irai chercher le mien après.

\- D'accord.

\- Merci. »

Alma se dépêcha de finir de manger pour aller rejoindre Shaw dans le salon. Shaw n'émit pas de protestation quand l'enfant s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle lisait le rapport qu'avait rédigé Brown et Alma ne savait pas lire.

« Ça parle de maman ? »

Enfin, presque pas.

« Mmm...

\- C'est gentil ?

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais que ce soit méchant ?

\- Parce que je sais que les gens ne sont pas toujours gentils avec maman.

\- C'est quelqu'un de gentil qui écrit, quelqu'un qui aime bien ta mère et qui prend soin d'elle.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Un officier des Marines.

\- Un homme ? Maman l'aime ? Il va rester avec elle longtemps ? J'aimais bien Miguel.

\- Miguel ?

\- Oui, un homme gentil qui était avec maman dans la ville avant qu'on parte en forêt. Il venait souvent à la maison et il était très rigolo. »

Shaw secoua la tête... Maria et ses amants... Au moins, elle avait l'air de se choisir des gens sympa. D'ailleurs, elle voyait mal Maria frayer avec quelqu'un qu'Alma n'aimerait pas, la jeune juge avait assez répété à Shaw qu'elle faisait confiance à sa fille quant à ses choix affectifs.

« Non, ce n'est pas un homme. C'est la femme avec qui tu as parlé ce matin. Et elle veille seulement à protéger ta mère. Disons que c'est une amie... ou qu'elles le deviendront.

\- Tu la connais bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Alma… ronchonna Shaw. Tu ne veux pas arrêter ?

\- Mais est-ce que tu l'aimes ? insista Alma. Et elle s'appelle comment ?

\- Brown, Élisa Brown… Élisa.

\- Et tu...

\- Ouais Alma, je l'aime bien.

\- Elle doit être super cool pour que tu avoues bien l'aimer, déclara soudain Genrika.

\- Ouais... Cool comme toi, c'est ça ? répliqua Shaw narquoise.

\- Ah, ah… ricana Genrika.

\- Mais elle est cool, c'est vrai, concéda Shaw.

\- Surtout quand elle partage tes petits jeux... avança Root qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- Du genre ? intervint Lee.

\- Du genre... se battre à ses côtés sur un ring, improvisé ou pas, et mettre à terre l'un après l'autre, des bandits ou des pratiquants professionnels de MMA.

\- Tu fais du MMA Shaw ?! s'exclama Lee soudain très intéressé.

\- C'était juste pour me détendre, se défendit Shaw.

\- Mais les combats étaient épiques, fit Root avec emphase

\- Raconte Shaw, demanda Lee.

\- Non, refusa Shaw la mine renfrognée.

\- Root... la supplia Lee, dans l'espoir qu'elle se montrât plus conciliante que Shaw.

\- Bon, commença Root toute excitée. Je n'étais pas là pour les bandits, mais pour la nuit MMA, c'était moi l'entraîneur ! Et mes deux poulains, Sameen et Élisa ont sorti cinq hommes et une femme, sans compter les autres à la fin...

\- Raconte, insista Genrika en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de Shaw.

\- Root... la mit en garde Shaw. »

Mais Root balaya de la main son intervention, tira un fauteuil devant la cheminée et invita tout le monde à s'asseoir. Root s'amusa beaucoup et Shaw espéra avoir la possibilité de disparaître sous terre. Alma se tenait serrée contre elle, Genrika avait posé la main sur son genou et Shaw se sentait incapable de partir. Le récit de Root gomma toutes les violences et tourna au récit épique et hilarant d'un combat délirant. Elle n'inventait rien et décrivit avec beaucoup d'exactitude les différentes phases de la soirée, mais elle déploya toute sa verve et lâcha la bride à son esprit facétieux. Les enfants se tordaient de rire ou frémissaient au gré des nombreuses péripéties que leur ménageait Root. Khatareh avait préparé un plateau avec de la tisane qu'elle posa sur la table basse et elle retourna s'asseoir sur une chaise de la table à manger. Elle écoutait sans vraiment participer. En apportant la tisane, elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à sa fille. Son visage renfrogné contrastait avec la lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, sa main reposant détendue auprès d'Alma, l'autre plus crispée ne sachant trouver sa place alors que Genrika était assise à ses côtés, une main empêchant celle de Sameen de se poser naturellement sur sa cuisse.

Root raconta la suite du combat, les massages, l'altercation dans le bureau de Stefenson.

« C'était un tricheur, s'écria Lee ravi que les jeunes femmes le lui ait fait payer.

\- Root est surtout bien trop arrogante, fit Shaw.

\- Mais grâce à moi, on a trouvé un joli cadeau, s'enthousiasma Root.

\- C'est Brown qui l'a trouvé, la corrigea Shaw.

\- Et moi qui lui ai suggéré de le prendre.

\- Mouais, Stephenson n'a d'ailleurs pas trop apprécié qu'on lui pique sa photo, grimaça Shaw assez contente d'elle-même.

\- Vous avez volé le monsieur ?! s'écria Alma.

\- Il...

\- Alma, si tu ne le dis pas à ta mère, on ne sera pas arrêtées, maugréa Shaw.

\- Mais Élisa est une voleuse et elle protège Maman ? s'inquiéta l'enfant.

\- T'as oublié que ta mère nous aimait ? répliqua Shaw. On lui avouera et on acceptera son jugement ça te va ?

\- Oui, mais... ce n'est pas bien de voler, déclara sentencieusement l'enfant.

\- C'est vrai, mais... »

Qu'est-ce que Shaw pouvait bien inventer comme excuses ?

« Vous aimez bien faire des bêtises... chuchota Alma sur un ton de confidence.

\- Euh...

\- Ça nous arrive, c'est vrai, avoua Root en se fendant d'un improbable sourire angélique.

\- Mmm... fit l'enfant pensivement. Maman dit qu'une faute avouée est une faute à moitié pardonnée.

\- Putain ! Ce que ta mère peut être chiante avec ses leçons de morale ! jura grossièrement Shaw.

\- Sam ! la réprimanda Root.

\- Oh ! Euh... pardon, balbutia Shaw. »

Alma s'étouffait de rire, elle adorait entendre Shaw jurer.

.

 

Il était minuit passé quand les deux jeunes femmes envoyèrent Lee et Genrika se coucher. Alma s'était assoupie contre Shaw depuis longtemps et la jeune femme la monta endormie dans ses bras. Khatareh s'était effacée très vite. Ni elle, ni Shaw ne savaient trop comment se comporter l'une avec l'autre. Elles s'évitaient, mais sans acrimonie, comme si la confession de Khatareh avait établi une trêve entre elles.

Shaw retrouva Root en train de faire la vaisselle. Elle vint se placer contre son dos et l'enlaça. Root frissonna. Shaw le prit comme un encouragement et elle commença à lui embrasser la nuque, le cou, l'oreille. Sa langue parcourut doucement les plis et les replis de son pavillon. Root gémit.

« Sameen, laisse-moi finir.

\- On s'en fout de la vaisselle, murmura Shaw. »

Root s'empressa fébrilement de finir sa vaisselle. Elle ébrécha une assiette quand Shaw fit remonter une de ses mains sur son buste et réveilla de la paume de sa main le mamelon, sur lequel elle appliqua un mouvement circulaire. Il durcit. Shaw plaça sa deuxième main sur son autre sein, Root se cambra, gémit et tapa l'assiette qu'elle tenait en main contre les parois de l'évier. Elle entendit le dommage.

« Shaw, râla-t-elle. »

Shaw lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Sa bouche et ses paumes de mains oblitérèrent la mémoire de Root et elle oublia l'assiette cassée. Elle se retourna, attrapa Shaw par la nuque et les reins et l'embrassa en gémissant, la respiration précipitée, le cœur battant. Shaw sentit le désir de Root monter, s'embraser, elle perdait le contrôle, elle tenta de se dégager, mais Root se mit en mouvement, gardant Shaw étroitement enlacée contre elle, la forçant à reculer. Elles traversèrent la cuisine pour s'écraser contre la table de la salle à manger. Root pesa de tout son poids. Shaw bascula le dos sur le plateau en bois. Root lui écarta les genoux et se plaça entre ses jambes. Elle lui enserra les poignets et les maintint cloués sur la table au-dessus de sa tête, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Elle lâcha ses poignets, ses mains descendirent et passèrent derrière ses cuisses. Elle les agrippa et donna une brusque poussée. Shaw glissa plus en avant sur la table. Root passa un genou sous la cuisse gauche de Shaw, la soulevant dans le mouvement, et le posa sur la table. Ses mains s'infiltrèrent sous le tee-shirt de Shaw, ses ongles courts remontèrent et griffèrent la peau ultra-réactive de sa victime. Shaw se tendit comme un arc en gémissant. Root plongea dans son cou, releva son tee-shirt pour le lui passer par-dessus la tête. Shaw se crispa soudain, elle plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Root et chercha à la repousser. Root s'allongea sur elle en gémissant.

« Root… Root, s'il te plaît… la supplia Shaw.

\- Embrasse-moi Sameen, haleta Root sans l'écouter.

\- Arrête Root… si tu continues, je te cogne. »

Le ton s'était révélé dur et tranchant. Root releva la tête et fit face à Shaw.

« Tu commences par m'allumer et tu recules ensuite ? Tu rêves Sameen, je ne te laisse pas. »

Root replongea et ses hanches vinrent se placer précisément à l'endroit adéquat pour arracher un long gémissement à Shaw.

« Root…, gémit-t-elle les mains crispées sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Pas ici, s'il te plaît. »

Cette fois-ci, Root entendit sa requête. Elle réalisa que la mère de Shaw résidait à dix mètres au même niveau, que Genrika dormait souvent la porte de sa chambre ouverte et que Shaw ne lui pardonnerait jamais de se faire surprendre dans une position compromettante par qui que ce soit qui partageait la villa avec elles. Elle se releva, tira Shaw par la main avec impatience et l'entraîna vers la terrasse.

« Tu vas où ? demanda Shaw.

\- Dehors.

\- Mais t'es tarée, maugréa Shaw en la retenant brusquement.

\- Je te veux maintenant, s'impatienta Root.

\- Root, il caille dehors… Merde, t'as un lit immense, qu'est-ce que tu veux aller foutre dehors ?

\- Tu sais que tu es vraiment vulgaire Sameen ? observa Root en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Viens on monte, j'en ai marre de… euh… Je veux… Shaw s'énervait sans pouvoir arriver à exprimer son désir de se retrouver seule avec Root, son désir de confort et d'intimité, de sécurité. Depuis des semaines, on… Et merde ! Je...

\- D'accord Sameen, d'accord, j'ai compris. »

Root l'embrassa gentiment sur la joue et repartit dans l'autre sens, tirant nerveusement Shaw derrière elle. Shaw emportée par la précipitation de Root, trébucha dans l'escalier, se rattrapa d'une main posée au sol tandis que Root la pressait de la suivre. Shaw se mit à jurer d'exaspération, mais elle se tut dès que la porte de la chambre fut violemment fermée derrière elle.

Root ne lui donna pas trop le choix, elle la plaqua contre la porte et l'embrassa, étouffant ses jurons et ses protestations. Root avait revu ses priorités et ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur celles de Shaw. Il n'exista soudain plus rien d'autres que leur baiser, leurs mains se firent légères sur le corps l'une de l'autre. Root en avait une passée derrière le cou de Shaw, l'autre posée sur sa joue, Shaw en avait une comme Root passée derrière sa nuque et l'autre plaquée gentiment au creux de ses reins. Elle y reposait sans exercer aucune contrainte, sans restreindre les mouvements de Root, juste posée à sa place, confortablement.

Root s'était efforcée de calmer ses ardeurs et d'attendre que Shaw soit prête à plonger. Elle savait que le baiser ne durerait pas éternellement, même si elle et Shaw y prenaient un plaisir intense. Le temps s'arrêtait toujours quand elles s'embrassaient ainsi, et quand il repartait, il rattrapait avec fulgurance son cours un moment interrompu. Root palpitait à l'idée du moment où Shaw briserait ce moment hors du temps. Mais Shaw le prolongea, avide d'intimité, de partage, de douceur, et Root s'y perdit. Elle se sentit flotter, oublia tout le reste, excepté les doigts de Shaw qui, doucement lui caressaient la nuque et le dos. Elle gémit. Shaw se fit encore plus douce et se frotta doucement à elle. Root abandonna ses lèvres et bascula la tête en arrière, elle sentit un long frisson remonter le long de son dos, les lèvres de Shaw sur son cou.

« Sameen… râla-t-elle.

\- Viens, murmura Shaw sourdement au creux de son oreille. »

Root bascula, elle s'accrocha désespérément à Shaw qui la serra gentiment contre elle. Tout son corps se tendit et un long gémissement lui échappa. Elle se détendit soudain et tout son poids reposa entre les bras de Shaw. Elle posa son front sur son épaule, les bras passés autour de son cou. Elle cherchait vainement à reprendre son souffle, tout en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait encore debout, encore habillée.

« Ça va ? murmura Shaw.

\- Mmm, acquiesça Root. »

Shaw lui attrapa le menton et lui releva la tête. Elle l'embrassa légèrement.

« Tu viens ?

\- Mmm. »

Shaw la guida lentement vers le lit et quand elle accompagna Root dessus, celle-ci ne portait plus ni son pull, ni sa chemise, ni sa brassière. Ils gisaient sur le sol, balisant le chemin qui menait de la porte au lit. Une fois Root allongée, Shaw commença à glisser vers ses hanches, mais Root la retint.

« Reste là. »

Shaw revint à sa hauteur et elles recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Différemment de tout à l'heure, elles étaient passées à une autre étape, le baiser servait d'accélérateur à leurs désirs. Root délesta Shaw de son tee-shirt et de sa brassière. Quand Shaw se rallongea sur elle, le contact de leurs buste nus l'un contre l'autre leur arrachèrent des gémissements, Root sentit son corps entier s'embraser, Shaw transpirait déjà abondamment et son odeur lui emplissait les narines. Elle inversa leur position, prit sa tête entre ses mains, parcourut son cou, ses épaules, de ses lèvres. Shaw haletait sous elle, gémissait, ses mains couraient sur le corps de Root, cherchait à s'introduire sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Root souleva ses hanches. Shaw passa immédiatement ses mains entre elles et défit la fermeture de son jean. Elle tira ensuite, découvrant les fesses de Root. Elle ne put aller plus loin. Root était descendue sur sa poitrine et Shaw n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur rien. Elle sentit une jambe de Root glisser entre les siennes et sans qu'elle n'en eût conscience, elle commença à basculer son bassin d'avant en arrière. Root accentua la pression, la caresse de ses lèvres et de sa langue, elle sentait le plaisir de Shaw grandir sous elle, ses doigts s'enfoncer dans ses chairs. Une main vint se perdre dans ses cheveux et Root fondit sous la sensation du corps tendu de Shaw sous elle, du mouvement de ses hanches, de ses doigts presque douloureusement crispés dans son dos et de sa main douce et caressante dans ses cheveux. Un contraste de sensation, de comportement, déchirant. Shaw ravagée par le désir et le plaisir, contrôlait sa main dans les cheveux de Root, elle la maintenait tendre et attentionnée alors que toutes les autres parties de son corps s'abandonnaient à la violence de son plaisir. Root remonta pour l'embrasser remplaçant sur sa poitrine, sa bouche par la paume de sa main, frottant avec plus d'insistance son corps contre celui de Shaw. Et tout à coup, elle se retrouva elle aussi emportée, sans savoir vraiment par quoi. Leurs souffles prirent le même rythme. Root se mit à scander le prénom de Shaw, à commencer des phrases qui ne s'achevaient jamais et mourraient au bout de deux mots. Les gémissements devinrent plus bruyants, plus gutturaux et s'achevèrent en cris. Shaw bascula en premier, Root la suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

Et puis, tout recommença, mais elles veillèrent d'abord à se déshabiller. Root s'émerveillait toujours de la capacité qu'avait Shaw à lire son corps, ses désirs, à prendre soin d'elle, à ne jamais l'abandonner quand elle partait sur les routes escarpées de son plaisir et cette nuit-là, elle s'émerveilla encore et encore. Il y avait plus qu'une simple course au plaisir, une simple satisfaction, ô combien intense à ses désirs. Avec Shaw, elle allait plus loin que cela. Root se sentait aimée. Passionnément, intensément. C'était grisant, enivrant, dévastateur. D'autant plus qu'elle savait ce que ressentait Shaw, ce que voulait Shaw. Elle voulait donner à Root exactement ce que celle-ci éprouvait à ce moment-là, elle cherchait à communiquer avec elle, à partir avec elle, à l'emmener toujours plus loin et elle y réussissait magistralement.

Root désirait atteindre Shaw, lui exprimer tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour elle. Dans ces moments-là, Shaw lui en donnait la possibilité et Root en profitait sans vergogne. Elle en profita particulièrement cette nuit-là. Root n'avait pas la résistance physique de Shaw. Son corps finissait toujours par la trahir. Le plaisir trop intense lui laissait les sens exacerbés, incapable de supporter d'autres caresses ou d'autres baisers. Elle s'efforçait toujours de ne pas frustrer Shaw, s'arrangeaient toutes les deux pour se ménager l'une l'autre et Shaw, quand elle sentait Root à bout, s'abandonnait à elle sans plus chercher à l'emmener à sa suite.

Mais cette nuit-là, Shaw prit particulièrement soin de Root. Elle l'amenait au bord du précipice, reculait, s'abandonnait à Root pour la détourner de son désir, l'encourageait à l'emporter, la suppliait de le faire, puis reprenait la main doucement. Root pensa devenir folle, puis elle comprit l'intention de Shaw et se mit à coopérer. C'était plus facile à deux.

« Tu sais toujours deviner ce que je veux, lui murmura Shaw dans l'oreille quand elle s'aperçut que Root adhérait à sa stratégie.

\- Quand tes désirs rejoignent les miens, je ne vais pas me priver de tes talents Sameen.

\- Jusqu'au bout ?

\- J'espère, soupira Root. »

Root finit par délirer. Elle retenait ses mots, ses déclarations. En sueur contre le corps trempé de Shaw, engagée dans un lent corps à corps, le souffle brûlant de Shaw dans son cou, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, retenant ses paroles, se contentant de gémir. Shaw s'arrêta soudain de bouger. Elle leva la tête, distingua les traits crispés de Root dans la pénombre. Elle lui passa un pouce sur les lèvres pour vérifier ce qu'elle soupçonnait, puis elle se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Root répondit immédiatement au baiser et se remit en mouvement, aspirant à ce que Shaw suivît son exemple.

« Sameen, la supplia-t-elle. »

Shaw rompit le baiser et la rejoignit. Root grogna et se mordit aussitôt la lèvre.

« Root, murmura Shaw le souffle court à son oreille. Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux, je suis prête à t'écouter…

\- Sameen, je…

\- Dis-moi Root, je le sais de toute façon… et je ne serais jamais restée avec toi, si je... »

Shaw se tut. Root s'immobilisa.

\- Si… ? tenta Root.

\- Si ça ne me plaisait pas, lâcha précipitamment Shaw dans un souffle. »

Root resta sans voix et Shaw recommença à bouger, Root la retint. Elle lui saisit les poignets et retira ses mains de son corps. Celle-ci protesta, mais Root n'allait pas laisser passer une telle déclaration.

« Attends Sameen… Si ça ne te plaisait pas ?… Si ça ne te plaisait pas que je t'aime ? Que je te le dise ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ? »

Shaw secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, elle avait envie de fondre sur Root, son désir la taraudait cruellement et son corps pulsait comme un sonar détraqué.

« Sam… l'appela Root en secouant les épaules pour que Shaw relève la tête vers elle. »

Shaw grogna, mais accéda à la demande implicite de Root.

« Quoi ?

\- Sameen…

\- Ouais, c'est ça.

\- Tu veux dire que… ?

\- Oui Root, tu es comme tu es et ça me va comme ça, pas la peine de vouloir être autre chose ou de vouloir me cacher ce que je sais de toute façon. »

Root se fendit d'un grand sourire, elle adorait les déclarations de Shaw. Sa façon de ne rien dire et d'esquiver tout en se fendant d'aveux implicites. Son air de ne pas y toucher. Root appréciait sa pudeur, un aspect qui l'émouvait beaucoup chez elle.

Leurs désirs s'étaient éteints au cours de leur échange, mais elles ne mirent pas longtemps à en ranimer l'ardeur. Cette fois-ci, Root s'abandonna et le reste de la nuit, quand le plaisir lui arrachait les mots de la bouche, elle bombarda Shaw de déclarations, de mots sans suite, d'aveux idiots. Et puis, il y eut une dernière fois, Root emmena Shaw, lentement, l'incita alors qu'elle partait déjà à l'attendre et à repartir ensemble.

« Je t'aime Sameen, je... »

Et Shaw lui répondit.

« Il n'y a que toi Root, il n'y avait que toi avec moi… Sans toi, je... Tu... Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi... Toi seule… »

Shaw s'arqua, elle ne savait plus où elle était, ce qu'elle disait, elle sentait juste Root contre elle, ses mains, son corps, tout son être, son amour, son affection, son grain de folie. Elle étouffa un hurlement, ou ne l'étouffa pas, elle ne savait plus trop, et se concentra sur le plaisir de Root. Elle l'entendit gémir, crier son prénom plusieurs fois et elles basculèrent ensemble.

Leurs corps se relâchèrent, Root se frotta la joue contre Shaw en soupirant de bien-être, puis elle se laissa glisser à côté d'elle. Elles bougèrent, cherchant une position confortable, Shaw se tourna sur le flanc et Root vint se lover contre elle dans son dos. Elle passa un bras en travers de sa taille chercha sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Shaw grommela et rabattit leurs deux mains dans le creux de son cou. Elles s'endormirent presque immédiatement.

.

 

Shaw se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. L'aube pointait sur la cime des arbres. Root respirait profondément dans son cou. Leurs doigts étaient encore entrelacés. Shaw jouit un instant du moment. Elle se sentait bien. Mais elle savait que la sensation ne durerait pas. Sa prise de conscience avait été horrible. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Cette nuit, elle avait encore une fois mesuré l'affection que lui vouait Root, son dévouement, sa générosité. Shaw ne savait pas vraiment ce que l'amour représentait pour Root, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de lui mentir, d'utiliser celui-ci à des fins personnelles et égoïstes. Shaw n'aimerait peut-être jamais Root comme celle-ci l'aimait, mais elle pouvait vivre avec elle, communiquer, échanger. Échanger des idées, des aventures, des projets, de l'affection et… de la tendresse. Root en avait à revendre et Shaw savait maintenant qu'elle était capable d'en dispenser.

Échanger.

Shaw savait confusément qu'elle n'échangeait rien avec Root, du moins pas comme elle l'aurait dû. Root avait raison. Shaw devait d'abord se retrouver avant de s'engager avec elle et même si l'avenir de leur relation restait confus et incertain, Root occuperait toujours une place privilégiée dans l'histoire de Shaw, dans son cœur.

Brown admirait Shaw pour sa force et sa ténacité, mais le jeune Lieutenant s'était reconstruite. Elle avait su, malgré les difficultés encore présentes, retrouver ses repères. Le Lieutenant Brown savait où elle en était.

Shaw ne le savait pas. Elle errait sans repères et utilisait Root et Athéna pour s'en sortir sans trop se mouiller. Athéna n'en souffrait pas et l'aidait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais Root souffrait. Shaw la détruisait petit à petit, elle pesait de tout le poids de ses névroses et de ses phobies non résolues sur elle. Root ne méritait pas ce traitement. Shaw s'était assez intéressée aux désordres post-traumatiques pour savoir que les proches, la famille, les amis, n'aidaient jamais ceux qui souffraient trop, que s'ils se reposaient uniquement sur eux, ils les détruisaient à petit feu. Irrémédiablement. C'était exactement ce que faisait Shaw avec Root. Shaw finirait par la haïr, par lui reprocher son mal-être et sa déchéance. C'était injuste. Et Shaw finirait aussi, comme dans les simulations les plus pourries qu'elle avait vécues, par se tirer une balle dans le crâne. Mais contrairement aux simulations, si elle le ferait devant Root, ce serait intentionnellement, après y avoir longuement réfléchi, habitée par le désir pervers de lui démontrer qu'elle portait la responsabilité de son suicide, qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour la sauver, qu'elle l'avait laissée tomber et que, par sa faute, Shaw n'avait plus d'autre solution que celle de se brûler la cervelle. En espérant qu'elle gicle au visage de Root.

Shaw serra le bras de Root contre elle. Cela ne devrait jamais arriver. C'était lâche et indigne. Elle porta les doigts de Root à ses lèvres et les embrassa doucement. Puis, elle se détacha de la jeune femme. Elle s'habilla silencieusement. Elle avait déjà tout préparé hier. Cela ne servait à rien d'attendre plus longtemps. La situation ne ferait qu'empirer.

« Sameen ? murmura Root qui avait pris conscience de son absence contre elle. »

Shaw revint vers elle, elle lui passa la main sur la joue.

\- Chut… fit-elle doucement. Je vais seulement aux toilettes, dors.

\- Mmm. »

Root bascula sur le dos et replongea dans un profond sommeil. Shaw resta un moment à la contempler en s'arrachant la peau des doigts à grands coups de dents. Les draps avaient glissé quand Root s'était retournée et ils découvraient maintenant son corps, pratiquement jusqu'à son ventre. Shaw suivit des yeux la grande cicatrice blafarde, encore teintée de rose et de violacé à certains endroits, qui s'étendait sur son torse et disparaissait sous les draps. Shaw l'avait intégrée dans l'histoire de Root. Elle ne lui aurait jamais fait l'offense de s'y attarder avec les yeux ou les mains, de s'excuser auprès d'elle. Shaw savait qu'elle aurait blessé Root. D'abord, celle-ci lui aurait rétorqué qu'elle n'avait souffert que deux heures entre les mains de Samaritain. Shaw n'aurait réussi qu'à réveiller sa peine et ses remords. Shaw savait que Root se reprochait sa si longue détention dans les geôles de Samaritain. Deux heures ? Shaw avait souffert quatorze mois, plus encore. Ensuite, Root ne discernait certainement dans cette cicatrice qu'un événement parmi tant d'autres, une marque, seulement un peu plus laide qu'une autre. Shaw l'imaginait aussi assez sentimentale pour, peut-être, face à un miroir, la caresser doucement et mélancoliquement du doigt en repensant à Shaw, à comment celle-ci l'avait sauvée, aidée, secourue. Embrassée. Lui avait timidement avoué qu'elle l'aimait bien. La cicatrice évoquait aussi une victoire. Et puis de toute façon, avec ou sans, Root possédait toujours le pouvoir de troubler Shaw… de l'émouvoir et de la faire sourire.

.

 

Elle accomplit soigneusement ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire. Dans la chambre de Root, dans la salle à manger, sur la terrasse couverte, sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle descendit ensuite récupérer son ordinateur. Elle s'assit devant les moniteurs du sous-sol. Une seule personne en dehors de Bear qu'elle incita à rester silencieux, était réveillée et elle ne pouvait l'ignorer.

« Aty ?

\- Sameen.

\- Tu me préviendras si besoin est ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu sauras évaluer le degré d'urgence ?

\- J'espère.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très sûre de toi.

\- Quand cela te concerne, je ne suis jamais très sûre de moi.

\- Je dois prendre ça comment ?

\- Comme un compliment.

\- Merci, alors… pour tout.

\- Je t'en prie Sameen.

\- Ouaip. »

Shaw se leva.

« Sameen ? la rappela Athéna.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu lui as laissé un mot ?

\- Oui. »

Shaw se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait éprouvé quand elle s'était réveillée seule après avoir fait partager ses simulations à Root. Comment elle avait paniqué et comment le mot que lui avait laissé Root l'avait apaisée. Elle devait la même attention à Root.

Elle remonta du sous-sol, s'empara des clefs de la Wrangler, détacha le porte-clefs à effigie de la marque et le posa sur un papier portant le numéro de leur poste-restante à Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain. Root comprendrait le message. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la grande pièce du rez-de-chaussée et sortit. Il était six heures trois, elle prendrait un taxi à Notre-Dame-de-Pontmain et ensuite…

.

 

Root grogna et se frotta le visage contre le matelas. Elle se retourna, constata l'absence de Shaw. Elle eut un pincement désagréable au cœur et puis se rasséréna. Shaw se levait souvent tôt et leur nuit agitée avait dû la trouver affamée à son réveil. À moins que…

Root se leva et ses yeux firent le tour de la chambre. Elle remarqua les objets posés sur son bureau, le papier plié dessous. Elle se pinça les lèvres et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

« Sameen… murmura-t-elle. »

Elle ignora la boîte qui contenait l'oreillette de Shaw, mais ne put s'empêcher d'être émue par la confiance que Shaw lui témoignait en la lui confiant. Elle se saisit du second objet, l'examina et se mit à pleurer sans bruit. Pourtant un sourire doux et amusé lui étira lentement le coin des lèvres. Elle l'ouvrit d'une main, admirant la lame, la finition du manche, les lignes épurées, comme elle ne les avait jamais admirées auparavant. Elle découvrit une gravure personnalisée sur l'un des côtés de la lame. Une délicatesse étonnante qui s'accordait peu avec les principes qui voulaient que Shaw refusât de porter des objets personnels qui pussent permettre de l'identifier. Shaw faisait équipe avec Root, Shaw prenait soin de Root, ses principes s'appliquaient donc à elle-même comme à Root. Mais Shaw ne lui avait pas seulement acheté un objet fonctionnel qu'elle jugeait indispensable, elle avait voulu lui offrir un cadeau personnel... et très particulier. Shaw aurait pu simplement faire graver son nom. C'était mal la connaître. Mal connaître sa capacité à lire les autres, son intelligence, sa délicatesse et son humour. Elle avait fait graver un nombre sur la lame. Pas n'importe lequel.

La racine carrée de deux : √2.

Voilà pourquoi Shaw gardait toujours cette capacité intacte à profondément bouleverser Root. Elle possédait cette façon si particulière d'exprimer ses pensées, ses sentiments et son respect. Cette manière si drôle parfois de le faire. Le choix qu'elle avait fait ravissait Root. Le nombre évoquait sa signature et le lien qui existait entre elle et Shaw, mais il l'évoquait seulement. Root savait que cela n'avait pas eu d'incidence sur le choix de la gravure. √2 ne représentait que Root, pas elles deux. Et Root se sentit gonflée de joie et d'orgueil. Shaw la voyait ainsi ? Root se ravissait de l'image qu'elle lui renvoyait d'elle :

Fascinante, omniprésente, complexe, irrationnelle, unique. Infinie.

Pour Shaw, il y aurait toujours à découvrir et quelque chose de nouveau à atteindre avec Root, encore et encore, si on en prenait le temps, car même Athéna ne pourrait trouver un résultat final de la racine carré de deux. Root était la promesse pour Shaw de ne jamais s'ennuyer, d'aventures toujours renouvelées.

Un papier se trouvait fiché dans le clip de poche. Root le déplia et se mit à rire.

«  _Porte-le et ne le perds pas cette fois_. »

Shaw lui avait racheté un Ken Onion Blur de chez Kershaw. Le même modèle qu'elle lui avait offert deux ans et demi auparavant et qu'un agent de Samaritain lui avait volé. Root le referma et le serra dans la paume de sa main. Elle reporta son attention sur l'autre papier qui s'était trouvé plié sous le couteau. Elle le prit dans sa main, mais n'osa pas l'ouvrir, redoutant ce qu'elle y lirait.

Elle descendit. Le couvert du petit déjeuner était dressé sur la table de la salle à manger. Trois assiettes portaient des petits paquets. Shaw… Root expira bruyamment. Pour quelqu'un qui se targuait de détester les relations sociales, les adieux, elle avait particulièrement soigné son départ. Root se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu prévoir pour les trois enfants. Pour Genrika qui accepterait difficilement son départ, à qui celui-ci ferait de la peine.

Root sortit et marcha jusqu'au bout du ponton. Elle resta debout. Le départ de Shaw la laissait partagée entre espoir et peine.

.

 

Ce matin-là, comme mus par un instinct magique, les quatre habitants qui partageaient la villa avec Root et Shaw se levèrent tous en même temps. Lee retrouva Alma à la salle de bain en train de s'asperger le visage.

« Alma, tu mets de l'eau partout, râla-t-il.

\- Ah…

\- Ouais, laisse tomber, grommela l'adolescent. J'essuierai.

\- D'accord, fit Alma. »

Et elle redoubla d'efforts pour inonder la salle de bain sous l'œil désolé du jeune garçon. Genrika le rejoignit et se mit à rire quand Lee se plaignit auprès d'elle des exploits d'Alma. Quand Alma eut fini de se débarbouiller, ils épongèrent tous les trois la salle de bain inondée. Ils descendirent ensuite au rez-de-chaussée dans un joyeux brouhaha. Leur bonne humeur s'accentua quand ils découvrirent le couvert dressé sur la table et les paquets disposés dans les assiettes. Ils portaient tous un nom griffonné à la main. Genrika fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'écriture de Shaw. Alma fit le tour de la table et reconnut son prénom inscrit sur un petit paquet. Elle déchira impatiemment l'emballage. Elle tourna dans ses mains le tube en métal gaufré rouge vif. À l'une de ses extrémités était lié un cordage noué en macramé au bout duquel pendait un mousqueton. Elle remarqua que l'objet était constitué de deux parties. Elle dévissa le tube et tira le capuchon qui dévoila une barre cylindrique striée en métal noir.

« C'est quoi ? »

Lee et Genrika s'approchèrent.

« C'est une pierre à feu, déclara Genrika.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- C'est pour allumer le feu, n'importe où, n'importe quand, lui expliqua la jeune fille.

\- C'est un chouette modèle, apprécia Lee. »

Shaw avait choisi un modèle de chez Solo Scientific, un Aurora de couleur rouge pour qu'Alma ne l'égarât pas.

« Oh... comme les Mebeungokrekes ?

\- Euh... oui, confirma Genrika.

\- Il est très joli, j'aime bien la couleur. Tu m'apprendras à m'en servir Zjen ?

\- Oui, si tu veux.

\- Ouvrez vos cadeaux ! »

Lee s'empara du sien. Il contenait une boite rectangulaire en plastique dur de bonne qualité. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit des dizaines de mouches rangées par catégorie et par couleur. Un ensemble complet. Lee retrouva des imitations de nymphes, de nymphes de surface, des émergentes, des mouches sèches et des streamers destinées plus particulièrement aux truites.

« Houa, c'est génial, s'exclama-t-il. Elles sont super belles.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Des mouches pour pêcher.

\- C'est joli, apprécia Alma.

\- Ouais... j'ai toujours rêvé de pêcher à la mouche. Mon père se débrouille bien. Maintenant que j'ai ça... Gen, tu crois que c'est Root qui nous a offert ça ?

\- Non, c'est l'écriture de Shaw.

\- Pour se faire pardonner ?

\- J'espère, répondit sombrement Genrika ?

\- Comment ça tu espères ?

\- Tu n'ouvres pas le tien Zjen ? »

Genrika s'avança, elle appréhendait d'ouvrir son paquet, d'y trouver un message qu'elle n'avait pas envie de recevoir. Alma s'empara du cadeau que Shaw avait destiné à la jeune adolescente et le lui tendit. Genrika eût aimé se retrouver seule, elle pressentait une catastrophe. Elle défit l'emballage et découvrit un coffret recouvert de velours bleu.

« Un bijou ? s'étonna Lee. On dirait un coffret pour un collier. »

Genrika l'ouvrit et se mordit les lèvres. Un échange. Son menton se mit à trembler.

« C'est quoi ? »

Lee se pencha. Deux médailles étaient accrochées à l'intérieur du coffret. Il reconnut la  _Silver Star_. Le ruban tricolore portait une petite étoile d'or. Il ne reconnut pas la seconde. Le ruban exhibait trois bandes verticales, une bleue, une jaune et une rouge, la médaille de couleur bronze était de forme octogonale. On y voyait un aigle, les ailes déployées, tenir entre ses serres une ancre couchée par-dessus un petit globe terrestre.

« C'est quoi celle avec l'aigle ? lui demanda Lee.

\- La  _Navy and Marine Corps Medal_.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Ce sont les siennes... murmura Genrika.

\- Celles de Shaw ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi ? »

Genrika referma le coffret. Elle maudit Shaw et serra le coffret contre sa poitrine. Shaw ne lui avait pas rendu l'ordre de Lénine. Elle l'avait gardé et confié à Genrika ses décorations en échange.

« Elle était partie, annonça Genrika. »

Lee ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il savait combien Genrika aimait Shaw, la peur qui la taraudait de se voir abandonner. Il lut sa peine.

« C'est des cadeaux gentils, déclara timidement Alma. »

Khatareh arriva dans le salon à ce moment-là. Elle détecta un drame.

« Il y a un problème ? tenta-t-elle. »

Genrika tourna les talons, elle traversa la terrasse et sortit.

« Lee, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Shaw nous a offert à tous des cadeaux. Genrika pense qu'elle est partie.

\- Partie ? Définitivement ?

\- Je ne sais pas, déclara le garçon. »

Khatareh suivit Genrika sur la terrasse, une enveloppe posée sur la table où elle travaillait habituellement, attira son regard. Elle s'arrêta.

L'écriture de Sameen, le mot « Maman ». Elle inspira longuement. Elle s'assit le cœur battant. Elle prit l'enveloppe dans ses mains. Elles tremblaient. L'enveloppe avait été déposée sur un livre. Khatareh l'identifia tout de suite. Une traduction française du Livre des Rois. Elle ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, caressa la couverture de l'ouvrage et décacheta l'enveloppe. Il y avait juste un morceau de papier dedans. Sur celui-ci Sameen avait inscrit une adresse mail. Khatareh se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise. Sameen venait de renouer avec son passé, avec leur passé. Un nota bene était griffonné à la hâte :

« Ne la donne à personne. »

Le dernier mot avait été souligné deux fois. Khatareh grava l'adresse dans sa mémoire et déchira le papier. Par précaution, elle inséra certaines parties de l'adresse au milieu de formules mathématiques qu'elle aimait particulièrement.

Elle se leva soudainement et regagna sa chambre sous les yeux interloqués de Lee. Elle s'y enferma, s'assit sur son lit et se mit à pleurer.

Elle n'avait peut-être pas tout perdu. Elle ne repartirait pas à zéro avec sa fille, mais celle-ci l'avait réintégrée dans sa vie et elle venait de lui donner une preuve de sa confiance. Sameen tendait une main. Elle l'avait souvent fait enfant, mais Khatareh n'avait jamais su y répondre. À trente-quatre ans, Sameen réitérait le même geste, sa mère ne pouvait réellement y répondre, mais Sameen venait d'exprimer son désir d'effacer la querelle qui les avait dressées l'une contre l'autre et qui avait engendré dix ans de silence complet.

Elle pensa au livre. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle se rappelait les lectures qu'elle en faisait à sa fille avant que celle-ci ne s'endormît. Elle lui en avait aussi offert une version en langue persane quand elle était partie à l'université. L'ouvrage se trouvait chez elle, à Montréal. Sameen l'avait oublié un jour dans sa chambre lorsque Khatareh habitait Boston et elle ne l'avait jamais récupéré. C'était un très bel exemplaire illustré et Khatareh l'avait précieusement conservé. Elle avait découvert en le lisant un soir qu'il avait beaucoup été consulté. Le tranchant de certains livres était noir d'avoir été souvent manipulé. Elle avait aussi trouvé de nombreuses notes de traductions rédigés par Sameen à l'intérieur, des dessins aussi, des illustrations. Sameen dessinait très bien.

Le livre était un message. Lequel ? Qu'aurait répondu Sameen si Khatareh le lui avait demandé ?

« Je l'aime bien, c'est tout. »

Certainement pas grand chose-d'autre. À sa mère de comprendre le message. Elle avait remarqué une version anglaise du livre dans la bibliothèque du salon, elle l'avait feuilleté et trouvé une feuille de notes là-aussi, mais elle n'avait pas été rédigées par la main de Sameen, ni par celle de Genrika. Root peut-être. Elle avait trouvé les notes étranges. Il s'y mêlait des références à certains passages du poème, des lignes de codes informatiques, des gribouillages, des ébauches de poèmes.

Khatareh analysa un remerciement pour les soirées qu'elle avait passées à lire le livre à Sameen, une façon aussi de lui dire qu'elles partageaient un intérêt commun, que Sameen n'avait jamais rejeté la culture de sa mère, qu'elle avait aimé apprendre le persan dans ce livre, mais aussi une attention. Sameen avait voulu se montrer gentille. Khatareh avait raté beaucoup de choses avec sa fille, mais elle renoua avec un sentiment qui l'avait souvent habitée avant que Shaw ne s'engageât dans les rangs de l'USMC : la fierté. La fierté et l'amour.

Elle n'avait jamais su l'aimer, mais elle l'avait pourtant aimée. Sameen ne pardonnait rien, elle repartait juste du bon pied, invitant sa mère à faire de même.

.

 

Root entendit les pas sur le ponton, elle se retourna légèrement. Elle s'attendait à voir Genrika la rejoindre. La jeune fille vint se placer à côté d'elle. Root lui passa un bras autour des épaules et la serra contre elle.

« Elle est partie ? demanda Genrika tristement.

\- Oui.

\- Où ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la chercher ? Tu peux la rattraper avec l'aide d'Athéna non ?

\- Parce que... je l'ai encouragée à partir, avoua Root.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Elle a besoin d'être seule.

\- Elle va revenir ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Dans trois jours ? Dans un mois ? Dans un an ? Dans dix ans ? Quand Root ?! s'énerva Genrika.

\- Je ne sais pas Gen.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte.

\- Moi non plus, mais il le fallait.

\- Elle m'a laissé ses médailles.

\- Un échange ?

\- Tu sais ?

\- Mmm.

\- C'est nul.

\- Je ne trouve pas.

\- …

\- Elle t'a renvoyé la balle, lui dit Root.

\- Je me retrouve toute seule encore une fois.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Je suis là. »

Genrika fronça les sourcils. Root tourna son regard vers elle.

« Tu veux rester avec moi ? demanda Genrika d'un ton suspicieux.

\- Oui... Enfin, si tu en acceptes l'idée. Sinon, je te réinscrirai à Concord ou ailleurs, si tu préfères.

\- Shaw t'a demandé de t'occuper de moi ?

\- Non. »

Genrika se rembrunit.

« Elle savait que je le ferais, elle n'avait pas besoin de me le demander.

\- Pff... Shaw et ses certitudes.

\- Tu ne la changeras pas Gen.

\- Je veux rester avec toi, décida Genrika.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord, mais il y aura des règles à respecter, que Sameen soit là ou pas.

\- Je le sais et c'est d'accord. Je n'obéissais pas seulement à Shaw de toute façon et je t'aime bien. Quand nous étions toutes les trois, je ne vivais pas seulement avec Shaw, je vivais aussi avec toi.

\- D'accord, on l'attendra ensemble alors.

\- Tu es sûre qu'elle reviendra ?

\- Oui. »

Genrika se serra contre elle et Root reporta son regard vers la forêt qui s'étendait au-delà du lac de La Prune, dans cet endroit où elle avait été si heureuse, où pour la première fois elle avait partagé sa vie et son bonheur avec quelqu'un. Elle sentait le billet lui chatouiller la paume de la main. Le billet que Shaw avait rédigé avant de partir, de la laisser seule après lui avoir montré ce qu'elle éprouvait pour elle, de lui avoir permis de lui dire tout ce qu'elle, Root ressentait pour elle.

Shaw avait l'art des formules et des déclarations. Elle savait aussi, qu'aussi obscures qu'elles pussent être, Root savait toujours les décrypter. Shaw aimait les messages à double, voire à triple sens. Son billet répondait à celui que Root lui avait laissé après la simulation. Elle aussi était partie pour mieux se retrouver. Il lui avait fallu cinq jours. Elle les avaient passés entre les murs de l'abbaye Val Notre Dame. Elle avait suivi les prières depuis les vigiles à quatre heures du matin, jusqu'aux complies à dix-neuf heures trente. Elle avait mangé frugalement, bu beaucoup d'eau, médité dans le silence. Elle avait aussi beaucoup marché. L'abbaye se dressait au milieu d'une vaste forêt. Root ne croyait pas en Dieu, sinon en Athéna, mais elle avait trouvé la paix et la sérénité en compagnie des moines cisterciens. Elle aimait leur chant, leur silence et leur recueillement.

.

 

Shaw ne reviendrait pas dans cinq jours, Root en avait l'amère certitude, mais elle reviendrait. Elle ferma les yeux et se rémora le message écrit sur le billet qu'elle tenait au creux de sa main. Elle avait trouvé le courage de le lire seule, isolée sur le ponton. Il ne contenait que quatre mots :

«  _Je ne pars pas._  »

 

* * *

 

La fille de Kaveh avait autant souffert que son père. Elle s'était battue, elle avait pleuré. Elle avait résisté, mais n'avait pu échapper aux drames, à la douleur et à l'incarcération. À la résignation. Et puis, elle s'était relevée et avait marché sur les traces du forgeron mythique. Elle avait défié le fils de Zohak, le disciple des ténèbres. Il l'avait broyée, mise à genoux, mais elle s'était relevée encore et encore.

Elle avait brandi l'étendard de la révolte contre l'oppression, elle avait insufflé la force, à ceux qui la combattaient sans espoir. Elle avait porté secours aux innocents, elle avait rallié les combattants. Elle avait redonné espoir : à Root et à Athéna. Elle avait rameuté des guerriers égarés : Anna Borissnova et ses camarades. Entraîné d'autres guerriers à rejoindre son combat : John, Élisa et Jack. Elle avait su montrer à Lionel qu'elle l'aimait et le respectait, qu'il avait sa place parmi eux, qu'il l'avait toujours eue. Elle avait gagné l'estime et l'amour d'une jeune femme intègre qui s'était lancée dans le combat à ses côtés. Elle avait été le brandon qui allumait les feux de la révolte contre l'oppression de cette âme damnée qu'était Samaritain.

Aty, la fille de Féridoun ne combattait plus seule et Shaw l'avait libéré des chaînes qui l'entravaient

La fille de Kaveh n'avait pas seulement combattu avec détermination et violence, elle avait conquis le cœur d'âmes innocentes, Genrika, Alma, Lee.

Kaveh s'était levé par amour pour son fils et la nation s'était levée derrière lui. La fille de Kaveh s'était découvert des failles et des faiblesses, et elle avait appris ce que le mot protecteur voulait vraiment dire. Que le cœur valait autant que les armes.

Kaveh avait souffert seul, s'était dressé seul face à Zohak et avait été rejoint par la multitude. Shaw avait elle aussi souffert seule, elle s'était dressée seule et avait été rejointe par des gens qui l'aimaient et que confusément, elle avait compris qu'elle aimait aussi.

Le nom de Kaveh disparaissait des livres, après qu'il avait amené le peuple au Bien aimé Feridoun, mais son nom vibrait encore dans le cœur et aux lèvres des peuples d'Orient.

Shaw ne disparaîtrait pas. Elle partirait un temps. La guerrière n'avait plus la force de manier son marteau, de créer et de ciseler. Son histoire lui avait échappé et elle devait la rattraper, mais son nom vibrerait comme celui de Kaveh dans le cœur de ceux qui l'aimaient.

Kaveh n'avait jamais abandonné. Son combat ne s'était jamais éteint. Il galvanisait aujourd'hui encore les foules inquiètes de la perte de leur liberté ou celles si fières d'en jouir encore.

Sameen reviendrait, pensa Root avec ferveur : elle était du forgeron obscur et héroïque la digne héritière.

La fille de Kaveh.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**~~ FIN** de  _La Fille de Kaveh._ **~~**

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE**  :

* * *

**Ѵ** **2, l** **a gravure personnalisée sur le couteau offert à Root et ce que celle-ci pense qu'elle signifie :**

Fascinante : parce que depuis l'époque Babylonienne (1800-1600 av JC) le calcul de la diagonale d'un carré de valeur un égale à Ѵ2, fascine le monde des mathématiques.

Omniprésente : parce que la Ѵ2 trouve une application dans de nombreuses situations de la vie courante :

\- Les feuilles de format A0, A1, A2, A3, A4 et A5, possèdent toutes un rapport longueur largeur égal à Ѵ2.

\- On retrouve ce rapport en musique, en électricité et en photographie (dans le rapport ouverture / diamètre du diaphragme / flux lumineux reçu à pose / sensibilité fixée.).

Complexe : Ѵ2 est un nombre complexe.

Irrationnelle : Ѵ2 est un nombre irrationnel.

Unique : parce que Ѵ2 x Ѵ2 = 2.

Infinie : parce que depuis des millénaires on cherche à trouver sa valeur exact. En 1997, les japonais Kanada et Takahashi ont calculé 137 milliards de décimales exactes.

 

 **L'étoile d'or sur le ruban de la Silver Star**  : l'étoile d'or accrochée au ruban d'une décoration représente au sein de la Marine, des Gardes côtes et de l'USMC, une deuxième attrition. Une étoile d'argent représente cinq attributions d'une même décoration. L'Armée de terre et l'Armée de l'air remplacent les étoiles par des feuilles de chênes.

Shaw a reçu deux fois la Silver Star.

 

 

 


	44. Annexes

* * *

 

 

**ANNEXES :**

_Vous y trouverez des remerciements, les dates de naissances des personnages principaux et secondaires et le rappel d'évènements les concernant, évoqués au cours du récits et enfin, une chronologie détaillée de **La fille de Kaveh** et les références des chapitres concernés._

 

 

* * *

**Remerciements**

* * *

 

Tout d'abord, je remercie Tatchou qui doit lire deux fois, chaque chapitre, chaque semaine, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, qu'elle meure ou soit en bonne santé.

Ensuite aux bavardes qui ont contribué, par leurs remarques, leur soutient, leur enthousiasme et leur bonne humeur, à améliorer elles aussi, ce récit d'une manière ou d'une autre, à parfois, souvent, atténuer mes doutes et mes hésitations.

Donc, merci tout particulièrement à Julie, Karine, Sarah et Night... mais aussi aux mystérieuses guest, à Aurélie et à tous les autres lecteurs bavards ou silencieux.

Merci aussi à d'autres qui n'ont pas lu ce récit, qui ne liront jamais ces remerciements, mais qui ont contribué à son existence et à tous ceux qui m'ont fait aimé leur pays et qui ont partagé avec moi leur connaissances.

Merci, à tous les fous, les érudits et les passionnés qui créent des pages sur Internet et facilitent les recherches.

N'oubliez pas enfin, chers lecteurs, de remercier Pôle emploi pour m'avoir oubliée (parce que s'il s'était rappelé de moi, je n'aurais jamais pu écrire un tel pavé) !

 

 

* * *

 

**Avertissement :**

Si les choses restent telles qu'elles sont, il y aura une suite. Elle se construit depuis déjà longtemps dans ma tête.

J'ai cependant besoin de me détendre un peu avant de replonger en compagnie de ces personnages auxquels je me suis attaché, avec qui j'ai ri et pleuré (si on est fou autant l'être jusqu'au bout et ne pas s'en cacher !).

Un court récit pour respirer et... aura lieu le retour de Sameen Shaw.

 

 

 

* * *

**Personnages principaux et secondaires.**

**(dates de naissance et évènements rapportés dans le récit.)**

* * *

 

 

 **Sameen Shaw**  : née le 14 avril 1982 (dans la série 1983, je l'ai vieillie d'un an pour des raisons pratiques).

 _14 avril 1992 :_  assiste au Qatar à sa première opération chirurgicale et décide de devenir chirurgien.

 _1993 :_  décès de Matthew Shaw.

 _1996 :_  acceptée à l'université de Concordia à New-York.

 _2000 :_  obtient son diplôme de Bachelor.

 _2004 :_  obtient un doctorat en médecine (sans droit d'exercer la médecine)

 _2005 :_  obtient le step 3 de USMLE (US Medical Licencing Examination) : il lui permet d'exercer comme médecin généraliste. Intègre le cycle de résidence (sorte d'internat en vu d'acquérir un titre de médecin spécialiste, dont la durée va de trois à sept ans.)

 _Décembre 2006 :_  Renvoyée de médecine, elle intègre l'USMC.

 _2007 :_  rencontre le Capitaine Ian Lepskin en Irak

 _2008 :_  accède au grade de Capitaine et part en Afghanistan.

 _Décembre 2010 :_  quitte l'USMC à la fin de son contrat et intègre l'ISA.

 _Février 2013 :_  l'ISA décide de l'éliminer. Mort de son partenaire Mickael Cole. Première confrontation avec Root. Mort officielle.

 _3 décembre 2014 :_  tombe aux mains de Samaritain.

 

 **Root :**  7 décembre 1979 à Bishop, Texas, États-Unis.

 _Avril 1991 :_  mort de Hanna Frey.

 _Février 2012 :_  apprend l'existence de La Machine.

 _2 Mai 2013 :_  devient l'interface de La Machine.

 

 **John Reese :**  né le 5 janvier 1973.

 

 **Lionel Fusco :**  né le 2 mai 1968.

 

 **Lee Fusco :**   né le15 octobre 2000.

 

 **Genrika Zhirova :**  née le 28 août 2003 en Russie.

Rencontre Shaw pour la première fois en octobre 2013.

 

 **Maria Alvarez :**  née le 17 février 1982 à Chihuahua, Mexique.

Députée de l'État de Chihuahua du  _1er septembre 2009_  au  _31 août 2012_  (61e législature). Devient membre de la Commission Interaméricaine des Droits de l'Homme à l' _automne 2014_.

 

 **Alma Alvarez :**  née le 30 septembre 2013.

 

 **Khatareh Deghati :** née le 22 novembre 1957 à Téhéran, Iran.

Obtient un doctorat de mathématiques en  _1976_  auprès de l'université de Téhéran.

Rencontre Matthew Shaw en  _janvier 1980_. Obtient un poste de chercheuse assistante à l'université Tufts à Boston en  _1991_. Coupe définitivement les ponts avec sa fille en  _2008_ quand celle-ci lui téléphone alors qu'elle vient d'être promue Capitaine. Professeur auprès du département de mathématiques de l'université de Concordia à Montréal en  _2008_.

 

 **Anna Borissnova Zverev :**  née le 28 décembre 1985, en Sibérie occidentale.

Recrutée par le SRV en  _2003_. Démissionne en  _2013_. Intègre l'équipe de Matveïtch la même année.

 

 **Élisa Brown :**  née le 31 janvier 1986, en Floride, États-Unis.

Incorpore l'USMC en  _2004_. Mise à disposition de la CIA en  _2014_.

Incarcérée dans les geôles de Samaritain au Nouveau Mexique, le  _19 décembre 2015_.

 

 **Jack Muller :**  né le 3 mars 1982.

 

 **Anton Matveïtch :**  né le 4 avril 1978.

 

 **Alexeï Borkoof :**  né le 26 juin 1983.

 

 **Élisabeth Sanders :**  née le 12 décembre 1988 à Fairbanks, Alaska.

 

 **Mark Hendricks :**  né le 8 juillet 1962 à Cleveland, Ohio, États-Unis.

Rencontre Shaw en  _1998_. Il sera son mécène de  _novembre 1998_  au  _19 mai 2002_  (La dernière course à laquelle Shaw a participé, s'est tenue à Détroit le  _18 mai 2002_. Elle s'y était classée deuxième.)

 

 **Ian lepskin :**  né le 9 mai 1975 à Seattle, Washington, États-Unis.

Rencontre Shaw pour la première fois en Irak en  _2007_. La retrouve à Kaboul en  _2008_ , puis au Camp Rhino.

 _2009, Afghanistan :_  Shaw est mise aux arrêts et incarcérée au Camp Rhino, à la suite d'une opération au cours de laquelle, elle exécute de sang froid une jeune femme enceinte. Ian Lepskin apprend qu'elle risque la cour martiale et une condamnation à la peine de mort ou à l'incarcération à vie. Persuadé de son innocence, il l'engage à relater les faits tel qu'ils se sont déroulés. Devant son mutisme, il la frappe jusqu'à ce qu'elle accède à sa demande. Shaw sera innocentée (histoire relatée dans  _Une semaine avant l'éternité_ , Chapitre XIII :  _Maria Alvarez : la dernière nuit d'une condamnée_.).

 

 **Gabriel Hayward :**  né le 11 janvier 2005.

 

 

 

* * *

**Chronologie de _La fille de Kaveh_**

* * *

 

_**Note** : Si un événement n'est signalé par aucune référence à un chapitre, c'est qu'il faut se reporter au dernier chapitre nommé._

* * *

**22 février 2016** , Nouveau Mexique, États-Unis.

Libération de Shaw (après quatorze mois et dix-neuf jours de détention), et accessoirement, d'Élisa Brown (après soixante six jours de détention) et de Contrôle.

Chapitre III :  _Sauvetage : La fin des mensonges._

**24 février 2016** , banlieue ouest de Moscou, Russie.

Découverte du corps torturé d'Ivan Chouvaloff.

Chapitre IV :  _Sauvetage : La riposte de Samaritain_.

 

 **8 mars 2016** , Iaroslavl, Russie.

Découverte du corps torturé de Fedor Koratkov.

 

 **10 mars 2016** , Krasnoïarsk, Sibérie occidentale, Russie.

Assassinat de la sœur d'Anna Borissnova Zverev, de son mari et de leurs trois enfants.

 

 **8 avril 2016** , Baltimore, Maryland, États-Unis.

Assassinat de Janet Suran, née Janet Drew, première victime réelle du Chirurgien. Ancienne «  _colocataire_  » de Shaw à l'université de Columbia de 1996 à 1998.

Chapitre VI :  _Ma sœur, mon frère, mon code parfait_.

 

 **12 avril 2016** , lac de la Prune, Québec, Canada.

Root, à la demande de Shaw, permet à La Machine de se choisir une voix.

Chapitre V :  _La voix du salut._

**14-16 avril 2016** , lac de la Prune, Québec, Canada.

Shaw plonge Root dans une partie de ses simulations. À son réveil, Root prend la fuite.

Chapitre VI :  _Ma sœur, mon frère, mon code parfait_.

 

 **17-20 avril 2016** , région des lacs, Québec, Canada.

Reese et Shaw partent porter assistance à l'agent de conservation de la faune et de la flore, Francis Letourneur.

Chapitre VII :  _Mission SOS-braconnage._

**18 avril 2016** , New-York, États-Unis.

Assassinat du docteur James Furlong, ancien tuteur de Shaw ( Clinical cycle : 2001-2004).

 

 **20 avril 2016** , lac de la Prune, Québec, Canada.

Retour de Shaw et de Reese.

Retour de Root après cinq jours d'absence.

 

 **23 avril 2016** ,

Anchorage, Alaska, États-Unis :

Lionel Fusco et sa jeune coéquipière Élisabeth Sanders découvrent le corps supplicié d'Ephrem Cohen.

 

Lac de la Prune, Québec, Canada :

Libération d'Athéna.

Départ de Harold Finch.

Root et Shaw restent seules à la villa du lac.

Chapitre IX :  _L'émancipation d'Athéna_.

 

 **6 mai 2016** , lac de la Prune, Québec, Canada.

Appel au secours de Genrika Zhirova.

 

 **7 mai 2016** , Concord, Massachusetts, États-Unis.

Extraction de Genrika Zhirova

Confrontation de Shaw avec Anna Borissnova Zverev.

Assassinat du Russe Fiedor Vesselov par le  _Chirurgien de la mort_.

Chapitre X :  _Genrika Zhirova_.

 

 **20 mai 2016** , lac de la Prune, Québec, Canada.

Athéna prévient Root que les meurtres du Chirurgien vont être rendus publics.

 

 **21 mai 2016, premier jour du signe des Gémeaux** , lac de la Prune, Québec, Canada.

Révélation de l'affaire du  _Chirurgien de la mort._

Chapitre XIII :  _Professeur Shaw ? Non, maman Sameen !_

**25 mai 2016**  : lac de la Prune, Québec, Canada.

Genrika apprend que les victimes du Chirurgien de la mort sont liées à Shaw et que celle-ci est poursuivie par une vengeance.

 

 **27-30 mai 2016** , Cleveland, Ohio, États-Unis.

Arrivée le 27, de Fusco, Lee et Bear à la villa du lac de la Prune.

Tentative d'extraire en douceur Mark Hendricks, l'ancien mécène de Shaw quand elle participait à des courses de rues (1998-2002).

Chapitres XIV :  _Opération séduction à Cleveland_

Chapitres XV:  _Vies détruites et mensonges._

**30 mai 2016, Jour du Souvenir** , Vermillon, Ohio, États-Unis.

Révélation du nom du  _Chirurgien de la mort_  dans le médias : Sameen Shaw.

Dérapage de Shaw, elle manque de tuer Mark Hendricks.

Attaque de la villa de Mark Hendricks par les agents de Samaritain.

Retour au lac de la Prune.

Chapitre XVI :  _Une femme si honorable._

**2 juin 2016** , Kurdistan Irakien.

Capture du Capitaine Ian Lepskin alors qu'il défendait un village contre une attaque menée par des combattants identifiés comme appartenant à Daesh.

Chapitre XVII :  _Le silence comme refuge._

**7 juin 2016** , Erbil, Kurdistan Irakien.

Dépôt à l'institut français, d'une vidéo demandant une rançon pour la libération de Ian Lepskin.

Chapitre XVIII :  _Viols et voyeurs_.

 

 **8 juin 2016** , lac de la Prune, Québec, Canada.

Départ de Root et Shaw pour le Kurdistan irakien.

Root retrouve le Sergent-Chef Jack Muller qui l'avait escortée lors de la mission qui avait conduit à la libération de Shaw.

Le Lieutenant Élisa Brown, ancienne codétenue de Shaw, est désignée par le directeur Terence Beale, pour assister Root lors des négociations avec les ravisseurs de Ian Lepskin.

Samaritain envoie Jeremy Lambert et le Chirurgien à Erbil.

 

 **10 juin 2016** , Erbil, Kurdistan irakien.

Négociations entre Root et Cheikh Khalil.

Arrestation par la police kurde de l'équipe russe au Tabloo Mall. Extradition vers les États-Unis.

Chapitre XIX :  _Carte Blanche au Kurdistan_.

 

 **11 juin 2016**  Erbil – environs de Zôzanem Doskia, Kurdistan irakien.

Départ de Root, Shaw, Muller, Brown et d'un ami du Capitaine Lepskin en tant qu'observateur kurde, le Commandant Dejwar Ibrahim.

 

 **12 juin 2016** ,

Altamira, Para, Brésil :

Départ de Maria Alvarez pour la jungle avec un guide Mebênkôkre.

 

Environs de Zôzanem Doskia, Kurdistan irakien :

Départ de Root et de Dejwar Ibrahim pour la frontière turque.

Combat amical opposant Shaw, Muller et Brown aux hommes de Cheikh Khalil.

 

 **13 juin 2016** , environs de Zôzanem Doskia, Kurdistan irakien.

Attaque du village par les agents de Samaritain.

Mort du Cheikh Khalil, massacre de ses hommes.

Enlèvement de Ian Lepskin par Lambert.

Le Chirurgien torture Ian Lepskin à l'hôtel Ashur au lac de Dukan. L'officier meurt dans les bras de Shaw. Celle-ci avoue être à l'origine du rituel des  _Cent bouteilles de bières._

Départ de l'équipe pour Amsterdam. Muller et Brown rentrent aux États-Unis, Root et Shaw partent pour le Brésil.

Chapitre XX :  _Gueule Cassée_.

Chapitre XXI :  _Miroir_.

 

 **14 juin 2016** , Université Concordia, Montréal, Canada.

Exfiltration de Khetareh Deghati.

 

 **15 juin 2016** , Grajaú, Para, Brésil.

Arrivée en voiture de Shaw et de Root.

Chapitre XXII :  _En attendant la jungle_.

 

 **16 juin 2016** , lac de la Prune, Québec, Canada.

Genrika comprend que Khatareh Degahti est la mère de Shaw.

Arrivée de Shaw et de Root à Redenção, Para, Brésil.

 

 **17 juin 2016** , Altamira, Para, Brésil.

Arrivée d'Alice Ballart et de son équipe envoyés par Samaritain à la recherche de Maria Alvarez.

 

 **19 juin 2016** , Redenção, Para, Brésil.

Root et Shaw partent en compagnie de leur guide mebênkôkre, Meikâre, pour la jungle.

 

 **21 juin 2016** ,

Lac de la Prune, Québec, Canada :

Anna Borissnova localise Khatareh Deghati.

Elle se fait prendre par Reese.

Elle apprend la vérité sur les meurtres du Chirurgien, visionne la partie de la simulation qui montre la collaboration de son équipe avec Shaw et Root.

Fin du chapitre XXII.

Chapitre XXIII :  _Au fil du fleuve_.

 

Fleuve Xingu, Para, Brésil :

Athéna perd sa connexion avec Root et Shaw.

Chapitre XXIII :  _Au fil du fleuve_.

 

 **24 juin 2016** ,

Lac de la Prune, Québec, Brésil :

Anna Borissnova, après avoir visionné la simulation au cours de laquelle et elle et son équipe ont fait la connaissance de Root et de Shaw, quitte la villa en assurant Reese et Fusco de son soutien inconditionnel.

 

Village mebênkôkre, Para, Brésil :

Root et Shaw retrouvent Maria Alvarez et sa fille.

Chapitre XXIV :  _Maria Alvarez_.

 

 **28 juin 2016** , village mebênkôkre, Para, Brésil.

Départ de Maria, Shaw et Root pour un ancien camp d'ouvriers forestiers.

Chapitre XXV : À _fleur de peau_.

 

 **1 juillet 2016** , village mebênkôkre, Para, Brésil.

Arrivée d'Alice Ballart et de ses hommes au village mebênkôkre. Le village est pris en otage.

Maria Alvarez découvre la véritable identité de Shaw, qu'elle croit être le  _Chirurgien de la Mort_.

Root, Shaw, Na et Nikatare partent reconquérir le village.

Maria Alvarez reste en arrière avec Meikâre, un homme et deux femmes.

Libération du village.

Élimination de Ballart et de ses hommes.

Fin du chapitre XXV, puis pour la libération du village, chapitre XXVI :  _La nuit des loups_.

 

 **2 juillet 2016** , village mebênkôkre, Para, Brésil.

Maria Alvarez apprend que Shaw est victime d'une manipulation.

Départ des trois femmes, de l'assistant de Maria et de sa fille du village pour Santarèm.

Chapitre XXVII :  _Juges et bourreaux_.

 

 **3 juillet 2016** , Santarèm, Para, Brésil.

Maria Alvarez décide de se joindre au combat contre Samaritain.

Fin du chapitre XVII.

Chapitre XVIII :  _Candidature spontanée_.

 

 **5 juillet 2016** , Santarèm, Para, Brésil.

Alma part pour le lac de la Prune, les trois jeunes femmes pour Bogotá retrouver les Russes. Destination : Chihuahua.

Chapitre XXX :  _Le sort des innocents_.

 

 **6 juillet 2016** , Chihuahua, Mexique.

Maria Alvarez, puis Root, sont victimes du  _Chirurgien de la mort_.

Mort du  _Chirurgien_ , arrestation de Lambert.

Évacuation des Russes, de Root et de Shaw sur l'hôpital militaire de Bethesda, le Walter Reed.

Retrouvailles avec Élisa Brown, chargée par Terence Beale d'assurer leur sécurité au sein de l'hôpital.

Chapitre XXXI :  _L'appât._

Chapitre XXXII :  _La cage_.

Chapitre XXXIII :  _Cap-Doc Love._

**9 juillet 2016** , Bethesda, Maryland, États-Unis.

Premier combat de Shaw au club de boxe.

Chapitre XXXIV :  _De trop longues journées_.

 

 **10 juillet 2016** , Bethesda, Maryland, États-Unis.

Shaw est recrutée comme chirurgien par le Walter Reed.

 

 **15 juillet 2016** , environ de Charleston, Virginie occidentale, États-Unis.

L'équipe (les Russes, Brown, Muller, Alvarez, Root et Shaw) s'installe dans un chalet pour y attendre l'arrivée de Fusco et de sa partenaire Élisabeth Sanders.

 

 **16 juillet 2016** , Anchorage, Alaska, États-Unis.

Matveïtch contacte Élisabeth Sanders.

Sanders donne rendez-vous à Fusco à Charleston le 17.

Eliott Tucker, l'ancien partenaire de Sanders contacte Samaritain qui l'envoie à Charleston.

Chapitre XXXV :  _Anelosimus eximius._

**17 juillet 2016** , Charleston, Virginie occidentale, États-Unis.

Fusco retrouve Root, Brown, Muller, et sa coéquipière Élisabeth Sanders.

Interception de Tucker par Root.

Chapitre XXXVI :  _La nasse_.

 

 **18 juillet 2016** , environ de Charleston, Virginie occidentale, États-Unis.

Assaut du chalet par les troupes de Samaritain.

Évacuation de l'équipe sur le Walter Reed à Bethesda.

Chapitre XXXVI :  _La_  nasse.

Chapitre XXXVII :  _Frères et sœurs d'arme._

**20 juillet 2016,**  Bethesda, Maryland, États-Unis.

Shaw et Brown participent à une soirée MMA sous la supervision de Root.

Soirée d'adieu au Walter Reed.

Chapitre XXXIX :  _Soirée festive_.

 

 **21 juillet 2016** , Lac de la Prune, Québec, Canada.

Retour de Root à la villa.

Chapitre XL :  _À_ _la croisée des chemins._

**24 juillet 2016** , Lac de la Prune, Québec, Canada.

Retour de Shaw à la villa. Accident d'Alma.

 

 **28 juillet 2016** , Lac de la Prune, Québec, Canada.

Confession de Khatareh.

Chapitre XLI :  _Un cœur en hiver._

**29 juillet 2016** , Lac de la Prune, Québec, Canada.

Publication en ligne de sextapes mettant en scène Shaw et Maria Alvarez.

Chapitre XLII :  _Trompeuses apparences._

**30 juillet 2016** , Lac de la Prune, Québec, Canada.

Départ de Shaw.

 

 

 


End file.
